Lucha por la Igualdad (6º Historia)
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Tras hacerse rey de Draconem, Arquímedes planea conquistar Equestria y exclavizar a sus habitantes una vez que acabe con la revuelta que hay en su reino. Por desgracia para él, un obstáculo imprevisto que no estaba en sus planes. Pondrá tanto a su ejercito como a él en completo jaque. Secuela del fanfic El Secuestro de Twilight de SCRITTORE PASSIONE.
1. Cap 1 Los Ponis Misteriosos

**Capítulo 1**

 **Los Ponis Misteriosos  
**

 **Nota autor: Antes de comenzar este fanfic. Se recomiendo leer primero "El Secuestro de Twilight" de mi amigo SCRITTORE PASSIONE.**

Por un largo pasillo hecho con bloques de piedra iluminados únicamente por antorchas en las paredes, iban dos grandes grifos con armaduras negras con el símbolo de un ojo en la parte delantera de dicha armadura. Sus grandes armaduras cubrían por completo sus cuerpos salvo el pico. Entre los dos llevaban arrastrando desde los brazos a una figura, cuya cabeza estaba tapada con una capucha de cuero impidiendo ver su rostro.

Ambos grifos con armadura lo llevaron a una sala y lo sentaron en una gran silla de una sala oscura y lo dejaron solo. En ese momento alguien le quitó la capucha, revelando así que era un grifo. Era un grifo de plumaje marrón oscura en la cabeza y marrón claro en el cuerpo como alrededor de cada uno de los ojos, pico marrón claro con bigote corto negro. Garras marrones oscuros los cuales estaban metidas en unos guantes de metal. Ojos amarillos. Llevaba una gran cazadora larga marrón. Hombreras de metal. Una tela que rodeaba el cuello.

¿?: Bienvenido. Tú debes ser Lyndon ¿Me equivoco?

Preguntaba una voz femenina. Ahí el grifo pudo ver a una grifo hembra. Era una grifo de plumaje negro en la cabeza, plumaje gris en el resto del cuerpo como garras y pico como alrededor de ambos ojos verdes. Una pluma que sobresalía de su frente a modo de flequillo. Portaba una armadura similar a la que los grifos que trajeron al llamado Lyndon. Solo que ésta estaba ajustada para la grifo que realzaba su figura y no llevaba casco alguno. El grifo al verla, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Lyndon: Por supuesto. Soy yo. Si hubiera sabido que me iba a ver con tan hermosa grifo, me habría arreglado un poco.

Comentaba el grifo con una seductora sonrisa. La grifo con expresión muy seria, le respondió molesta.

Hembra grifo: Soy Jill. De la guardia del Ojo Negro del Reino Grifo. Te he hecho traer aquí por una importante razón.

Lyndon: ¿Y cuál es si se puede saberse? Si querías conocer a un grifo tan apuesto como yo, solo tendrías que haberme llamado.

La grifo no dijo nada, sacó de su armadura un cuchillo y se la clavó en el estomago del grifo, o a menos habría sido en el estomago, si no no fuera que el cuchillo atravesó parte de la portada de un gran libro que el grifo llevaba consigo.

Jill: ¡Basta de tonterías! Quiero que me hables de "Él".

Lyndon: ¿De él? ¿A quién te refieres?

Preguntaba confuso el grifo. La grifo molesta, le respondió.

Jill: No te hagas el tonto. Sabes de quien habló. De ese alicornio con quien estuviste hace tiempo. Ese que proviene de un imperio que nadie sabe donde rayos está. Aquel que puso prácticamente en jaque al malvado rey de Draconem Arquímedes y a sus seguidores. Aquel que solamente él y su grupo diezmaron ejércitos enteros de feroces dragones prácticamente sin ayuda.

Comentaba la llamada Jill con una gran tono serio y autoritario. El llamado Lyndon por fin comprendía lo que quería decir la grifo.

Lyndon: Ahhh...Ese alicornio. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Oh, sí. Le conozco muy bien. Viajé con él a varios sitios durante un tiempo.

Comentaba el grifo con una amplia sonrisa.

Jill: Entonces debo deducir que le conoces.

Lyndon: Por supuesto. Gracias a él, conseguí mucho oro. Vaya que sí, pero ¿Por qué quieres saber de ese alicornio?

Jill poniendo una expresión seria, le respondió al grifo.

Jill: Porque solo ese alicornio puede sacarnos del lío en que estamos todos metidos ahora mismo. Solo él tiene el poder para salvarnos del desastre. Por eso necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre él.

Lyndon: Ya veo...

El grifo cogió su libro y abrió sus páginas.

Lyndon: Para eso es mejor empezar desde el principio...

 **Comenzando historia.**

En el pacifico reino de Equestria, todos los ponis vivían en paz o casi. Desde que estalló la guerra civil en Draconen cuando el malvado Arquímedes se hizo con el poder y casi mata al rey Magma, muchos dragones que querían proteger a sus familias fueron a Equestria. Algunos pueblos pequeños como Ponyville y Appleloosa acogieron bien a los dragones que querían escapar de la guerra, pero en otros sitios como en Canterlot no los querían ni verlos y en Manehattan la integración fue un poco difícil.

En la biblioteca del pueblo, un gran árbol en medio de una gran plaza, estaba la unicornio Twilight y el pequeño dragón Spike arreglando la casa.

Twilight: ¿Cómo va eso, Spike?

Preguntaba la unicornio mientras limpiaba unos estantes con un plumero. Spike subido en un estante con ayuda de una escalera, ordenando unos libros la contestó.

Spike: Muy bien, Twilight ¿Y tú?

Twilight: Igualmente.

Respondía la unicornio con una sonrisa. Ambos repartían las tareas para arreglar la biblioteca. Desde que Twilight fue secuestrada por Arquímedes hace mucho tiempo, tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en la relación con su joven asistente, considerando que no lo trataba como es debido. Aunque Spike decía que no pasaba nada, ella quiso ayudarlo con las diversas tareas de la casa. Incluso cocinaba ella, aunque sus platos no es que fueran una maravilla precisamente. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Twilight: Voy yo.

La unicornio se fue hacia la puerta al cual nada mas abrirla, pudo ver que eran sus amigas.

Applejack: Hola, Twilight.

Rarity: ¿Cómo estás, querida?

Pinkie: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Fluttershy: Esperemos que no estés mal...Espero que no te pase nada malo.

Rainbow: Veo que te ves bastante bien. Twilight.

Comentaba sus amigas. Twilight sonrió al ver a sus amigas.

Twilight: Estoy bien. Gracias ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Applejack: Vinimos a ver si ya estabas mejor. Ya sabes. Cuando te secuestraron y todo eso.

Comentaba la vaquera. Twilight puso un gesto serio en cuando lo mencionó su amiga Applejack, pero tratando de sonreír a sus amigas para no preocuparlas y las respondió a éstas.

Twilight: No os preocupéis. Estoy bien. Antes que nada ¿Os gustaría probar unas galletas? Las he hecho yo misma.

Comentaba sonriente la unicornio trayendo con su magia una bandeja con galletas. No estarían mal las galletas, si no fuera porque sus amigas vieron que estaban algo quemadas. Spike que estaba detrás de ella, las hacía señas de que no probaran las galletas para nada.

Rainbow: Eh...No, gracias.

Rarity: Yo acabo de comer.

Sus amigas trataban de excusarse, pero Pinkie Pie arrimó su larga lengua cogiendo una de la galletas y se la metió a la boca. Puso una expresión de sorpresa desagradable al mismo tiempo que se la ponía la cara verde, y se fue corriendo deprisa al cuarto de baño.

Twilight: Supongo que necesito practicar un poco más.

Comentaba la unicornio sonriendo con un ligero rubor en la cara. En ese momento se oyeron tres grandes voces.

¿?: Hola, Twilight.

¿?: ¿Cómo estás, amiga?

¿?: Espero que no hayamos venido en mal momento.

Twilight reaccionó al oír aquellas voces ya que las conocía perfectamente.

Twilight: ¡Neptuno, Urano, Minerva!

Exclamó Twilight con una gran sonrisa al ver a sus viejos amigos dragones que la cuidaron cuando estuvo en su casa en Drakonen. Neptuno. Un dragón de piel azul cielo. Escamas y garras marrón oscuros y ojos azul marino. Urano. Un dragón de piel verde con escamas y garras marrones y ojos verde azulado. Minerva. Una dragona de piel amarilla claro, con escamas rojas y garras roja oscuras como ojos azules. Nada más verlos, la unicornio corrió hacia ellos y abrazando a Minerva les decía a éstos.

Twilight: ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a veros a los tres!

Decía la yegua, loca de alegría de volver a ver a los tres dragones.

Neptuno: Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, amiga.

Urano: Sí. Solo que sin que estés encerrada en casa, claro.

Los cuatro se rieron.

Twilight: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Minerva: Estábamos de viaje y como Ponyville nos pillaba de paso, decidimos pasar para hacerte una visita.

Respondía la dragona tras romper el abrazo con Twilight. Spike como las otras yeguas, se acercaron también para saludar alegremente.

Spike: Hola, chicos. Nos alegramos de veros de nuevo.

Urano: Igualmente, enano.

Respondía el dragón verde cogiendo del cuello del dragón con su brazo y con su otra garra cerrada, pasarlo sobre la cabeza, haciendo reír al pequeño dragón.

Spike: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Para..ja, ja, ja...Me haces cosquillas.

Minerva: Vamos, Urano. Dejar de torturar al pequeño dragón.

Le decía la dragona amarilla a modo de regaño, aunque en el fondo ella también se reía. En ese momento se oyó un ruido extraño fuera.

Pinkie: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Todos salieron fuera y vieron formarse en el cielo una inexplicable nube de tormenta de gran tamaño.

Rarity: ¿Una tormenta ahora? Oh, cielos. Esto será malo para mi peinado.

Decía de forma dramática la unicornio.

Rainbow: Que raro. No había una tormenta programada para hoy.

Comentó la pegaso, donde la extraña ver aquella nube. En ese momento de la gran nube, surgió un enorme rayo que impactó en el centro del pueblo, causando una explosión de luz que asustó a todos los habitantes, tanto ponis como dragones presentes que se escondieron en las casas. Acto seguido la gran nube desapareció del cielo y todo volvió a estar claro y soleado.

Fluttershy: ¿Ha...ha pasado ya la tormenta?

Preguntaba con temor la pegaso.

Applejack: Eso parece, azucarillo.

Minerva: Pero...¿Qué ha pasado?

Urano: No tengo ni idea hermana.

Todos vieron que en el centro de la plaza había un gran cráter. Las manes y lo trillizos al igual que algunos habitantes del pueblo, se acercaron a ver que había pasado. Su sorpresa fue lo que vieron en el interior del cráter.

En el interior del cráter habían nada menos que tres ponis, todos ellos inconscientes. Su edad parecía rondar por los 15 años cada uno. También habían tres fénix inconscientes al lado de estos. Ninguno presentaba heridas alguna.

Si el hecho de ver unos ponis y unos fénix en medio de un cráter hecho por un rayo no fuera suficiente, los presentes de percataron de que dos de los ponis eran nada menos que alicornios. Uno de ellos era un alicornio de pelaje azul cielo, con crin rubia larga (al principio pensaron que era chica por su larga crin, hasta que se fijaron que el morro era algo más alargado), unas alas de alicornio pero inexplicablemente estaban hechas de luz. Cutie mark de un chip redondo dorado envuelto en un aura mágica. Portaba una cazadora roja y un especie de cinturón blanco con varios bolsillos en ella. También notaron que en la parte exterior de las alas tenían la marca de la cutie mark el alicornio en ellas.

El otro alicornio era una chica de pelaje marrón claro, con crin corta marrón oscura como la cola. Alas de murciélago y su cuerno estaba ligeramente orientado hacia arriba. Su cutie mark era una especie de esfera oscura. Portaba una cazadora amarilla. Al igual que el alicornio, ésta tambien tenía la marca de la cutie mark en la parte externa de sus alas.

El último era un pony normal unicornio. De pelaje azul muy oscuro. Crin corta gris. Su cutie mark era algo extraña. Era un especie de libro rojo de magia con símbolos en la portada en forma de cristales y una espada negra detrás de esta.

Luego se fijaron en los fénix. Un era blanco con detalles amarillos. Otro era negro con detalles rojos. El último era un fénix color ámbar con detalles marrones.

Pinkie: ¿Son ponis?

Rarity: Pero...¿De dónde han salido estos tres?

Rainbow: Esto si que es raro ¿Os habéis fijado que dos de ellos son alicornios?

Twilight: Sí. Los veo. Cosa que no entiendo. Se supone que las princesas y Cadence son las únicas alicornios que existen ¿De dónde han salido éstos?

Neptuno: Odio interrumpir, pero ¿No deberíamos llevar a estos ponis a un lugar más cómodo? No creo que estar en medio de un cráter sea adecuado para estos ponis.

Comentó el dragón azul, donde los presentes asintieron. Minerva cogió a los dos ponis alicornios, mientras Applejack lo hizo con el pony unicornio. Fluttershy cogió a los tres fénix en su grupa. Antes de marcharse, vieron unas extrañas espadas en el suelo donde estaban antes los ponis. Urano y Neptuno las cogieron y las llevaron consigo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: A ver si lo entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que esos ponis surgieron del cielo a través de un rayo? ¿Así sin más?

Preguntaba algo molesta la grifo que estaba de espaldas del llamado Lyndon, A ésta la costaba creer una cosa así sin más. Lyndon que estaba todavía sentado en la silla la respondió tranquilamente.

Lyndon: Hey. A mí lo que me contaron. Te recuerdo que todavía no estaba con ellos en ese momento.

Jill se dio la vuelta y le pidió que prosiguiera con su historia.

Jill: Sigue, por favor.

Lyndon: Con gusto, preciosa.

 **Volviendo a la historia.**

En la casa de Twilight, Los dos ponis chicos estaban en la cama de Twilight, mientras la chica en la otra cama para visitas. Los fénix estaban cada uno en una cesta.

Rarity: Me pregunto ¿Cómo habrán llegado estos ponis al cráter donde golpeó el rayo de hace rato?

Preguntaba la pony modista.

Twilight: Sinceramente no lo sé. No tengo explicación alguna para esto.

Respondía la unicornio mientras miraba unos libros tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Rainbow de forma sarcástica, dijo.

Rainbow: Vaya. La cerebrito no tiene explicación para esto.

Fluttershy: Lo que me gustaría saber a mé es ¿De dónde han salido estos fénix? Son muy bonitos.

Comentaba la pegaso amarilla, mirando tiernamente a los fénix que dormían plácidamente en las cestas.

Twilight: Lo que tampoco entiendo es ¿Cómo es que dos de ellos son alicornios? Tampoco tengo explicación para eso. Se supone que las únicas alicornios que existen son las princesas.

Spike: ¿Alguien más se ha fijado que este alicornio tiene alas como si fueran hechas de luz.

Preguntaba el dragón tirando de una de las alas del alicornio azul. Rarity ante eso, comentó.

Rarity: Ni idea de como tienen unas alas así, pero sin duda son unas alas magnificas. Me pregunto cómo me vería yo con unas alas como esas.

Comentaba la pony modista sin poder evitar admirar aquellas alas que para ella eran maravillosas y elegantes, imaginándose a ella con una alas parecidas a las del alicornio azul.

Rainbow: Lo que me llaman la atención son las espadas que estaban con ellos.

Comentaba la pegaso examinando las espadas. Una era como si de oro se tratara. Otra era negra y la última tenía la hoja como si de jade se tratase. La pegaso cogió la espada de oro y comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos con ella.

Applejack: Rainbow. No juegues con eso. Podrías hacer daño a alguien.

La regañaba la vaquera. Rainbow sin dejar de hacer movimientos con la espada, la contestó.

Rainbow: Oh, vamos ¿Qué daño podría hacer yo con la espada?

Dijo Rainbow, a la vez haciendo un rápido tajo, pero sin querer partió en dos un estante vació como si nada. El grupo se sorprendió con que facilidad había partido la espada aquel estante.

Minerva: Carai. Esa espada si que tiene un buen filo.

Neptuno: Se nota que no es una espada común.

Comentaba los dos dragones mirando las espadas. Ahí Urano comentó.

Urano: Que curioso que aparecieran estos ponis y lo demás justo donde se estrelló aquel rayo.

Minerva: ¿Qué quieres decir, hermano?

Neptuno: Lo que creo que nuestro hermano trata de decir, es que esos ponis surgieron del rayo.

Aquel comentario capto la atención de los presentes.

Applejack: ¿Qué surgieron del rayo? No es por nada, amigo, pero es algo difícil de creer.

Comentaba la pony vaquera que la costaba creer la teoría del dragón, sobre la procedencia de los jóvenes ponis a traves del rayo.

Rarity: Applejack está en lo cierto. Nadie podría sobrevivir a un rayo semejante.

Spike: ¿Entonces cómo os explicáis que estos ponis aparecieran en el lugar del rayo?

Twilight: No lo sé. Quizás nos lo puedan decir estos en cuanto despierten.

Rainbow: Pues a ver si se despiertan de una vez.

La pegaso se acercó volando hacia donde estaba el alicornio azul.

Rainbow: ¡Eh, enano! ¡Despierta! Que tenemos preguntas que hacerte.

Comentaba la pegaso picando la nariz del alicornio con su casco.

Fluttershy: Rainbow...No deberías molestarlo de esa manera. Podría despertarse de mala manera.

Comentaba tímidamente la pegaso a su amiga.

Rainbow: ¿Bromeas? Está claro que este enano no se despierta ni con un cañonazo.

Respondía la pegaso sin parar de picar la nariz del alicornio. Finalmente el alicornio azul arrugó la nariz y apartando el casco de Rainbow con el suyo, comenzó a hablar sin abrir los ojos.

Alicornio azul: Déjame en paz, Rainbow Dash. Quiero dormir un poco más, que estoy cansado. Vete a dar la lata Twilight como siempre haces.

La decía el alicornio azul sin abrir los ojos y se recostó de lado. Aquello sorprendió a los presentes, en especial a Rainbow y a Twilight.

Rainbow: Sa...sabe mi nombre.

Spike: ¿Y el de Twilight?

Neptuno: ¿Conocéis a este alicornio?

Preguntaba el dragón al ver que el alicornio las llamó a ambas por su nombre. Twilight y Rainbow negaron con la cabeza.

Twilight: No. Nunca.

Rainbow: Para nada. Además si hubiéramos visto un alicornio macho, muy difícilmente se nos habría olvidado.

Respondían ambas aun algo incrédulas de que el alicornio azul las llamase a ambas por su nombre. En ese momento el alicornio azul abrió los ojos revelando que eran amarillos dorados y exclamó.

Alicornio azul: ¿Rainbow...? ¿Twilight...?

Y el alicornio se levantó de golpe exaltando a los presentes. El alicornio se levantó de la cama y mirando a todos comentó.

Alicornio azul: ¿Chicas? ¿Sois vosotras?

Preguntaba el alicornio mirando a cada una de ellas, al cual estas miraban confusas al alicornio. Twilight tratando de hablarle se acercó y le preguntó.

Twilight: Hola. Me llamo...Bueno. Parece que sabes mi nombre. Lo que nos gustaría saber es...

En ese momento el alicornio la miró, su rostro paso a una de sorpresa y ahí la dijo sorprendido.

Alicornio azul: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: ¿Sí?

El alicornio se acercó a ella y la miró por todos lados mirando sobre todo su espalda.

Alicornio azul: Twilight ¿Qué ha pasado con tus...?

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, los otros ponis se despertaron.

Alicornio marrón: Au...Vaya, sueñecito me he echado.

Unicornio: Ya lo creo, Darkwing.

Alicornio marrón: Mike ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es...

El alicornio azul del cual parecía llamarse Mike, miró a los otro dos extraños ponis y les dijo a ambos.

Mike: Darkwing, Night Ray ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Preguntaba el alicornio a los otros dos, la alicornio tenía unos ojos amarillos y el unicornio ojos rojos. Estos últimos respondieron de forma afirmativa.

Dark: Sí. Estamos bien.

Night: Sí, Mike ¿Dónde estamos?

Mike: Pues estamos en la ...¿Biblioteca?

Mike miró por todos lados, confirmando que estaban la biblioteca.

Mike: No. No es posible...

Antes de que alguien dijese nada, el potro salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Twilight: ¡Hey, chico! ¡Espera!

Pero el alicornio no se detuvo. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca para mirar el exterior y confirmar que era la biblioteca.

Mike: La biblioteca. No es posible. Si se supone que fue...

Dark: ¡Mike!

Night: ¡Mike!

Los otros salieron corriendo para reunirse con su amigo. Mike pulsó unos botones de un brazalete que este tenía y una imagen holográfica salió. Ahí dijo.

Mike: Esto lo explica todo. No estamos en nuestro mundo.

Dark: ¿Quieres decir que este no es nuestro mundo?

Night: ¿Y qué nos hemos tele transportado a otro mundo?

Mike: Eso parece.

Dark: Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Mike: Puede que tenga algo que ver con aquella yegua sombría rara contra quien nos enfrentamos.

Night: Mmm...Puede que tengas razón. La verdad es que aquel hechizo que nos lanzaron, nos causó cierto efecto.

El grupo que había salido de la biblioteca, les comentaron a los potros.

Applejack: Perdonad, dulzuras ¿De qué estáis hablando los tres?

Mike miró a Rainbow, donde ahí pudo ver que la pegaso tenía su espada de oro. Ahí la llamó la atención el potro.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¡Esa espada es mía! Devuélvemela.

Le pedía el alicornio queriendo coger la espada, pero la pegaso retrocedió impidiendo que la pudiera coger.

Rainbow: Lo siento, chaval. Si quieres esta espada, tendrás que cogerme primero en una carrera aérea. Y nadie me gana volando.

Le decía de forma retadora la pegaso antes de salir volando.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¡Espera! Ahgt...Esta pegaso nunca escucha.

Mike no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando como la pegaso se alejaba.

Dark: ¿No vas a por ella, Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Mike sonriendo levemente, la contestó.

Mike: Todavía no. La daré algo de ventaja.

Esperó un minuto como mucho el potro. Luego se puso en posición, extendió sus brillantes alas de luz y de un saltó salió volando a gran velocidad, provocando un leve golpe de viento que hizo que los presentes se tuvieran que tapar la cara con el brazo.

Neptuno: Increíble. Que velocidad.

Comentó sorprendido el dragón como los otros, al ver al alicornio salir a tanta velocidad. En ese momento la alicornio y el unicornio sonriendo comentaron.

Dark: Je. A esa Rainbow no sabe lo que la espera.

Night: Sí je, je, je, je. Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar esta.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash iba volando a toda velocidad por el cielo.

Rainbow: Ja...Seguro que ese enano se habrá quedado de un palmo de narices.

Comentaba confiada la pegaso, pero inesperado apareció justo delante de ella el alicornio volando parando en el aire. La pegaso frenó en seco al verlo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero cómo?

Mike: Mi espada, por favor.

La pedía el alicornio de forma seria. La pegaso recuperándose de la sorpresa, le respondió de forma negativa.

Rainbow: ¡Olvídalo, chico! Si quieres tu espada, tendrás que atraparme primero.

Respondía de forma desafiante la pegaso antes de salir volando, mientra Mike sin moverse del sitio, la veía marcharse volando.

La pegaso volaba a alta velocidad por los cielos, mientras una sonrisa se figuraba en su rostro.

Rainbow: No sé como me ha alcanzado antes ese enano, pero tendrá que esforzarse mucho para atrapar a la pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria.

Mike: ¿En serio crees eso, Rainbow?

La pegado miró a su izquierda y se sorprendió de ver al alicornio sonriente volando justo a su lado a la mismo velocidad que ella.

La pegaso no comprendía como un alicornio tan joven pudiera volar a la misma velocidad que ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Ésta aumentó su velocidad.

La pegaso creía que había perdido de vista al alicornio, pero no fue así. Justo delante de ella iba el alicornio azul volando por delante de ella, solo que éste lo hacía de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

Mike: Bueno, Rainbow ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de juegos y me devuelves mi espada de una vez?

Le pedía de nuevo el alicornio. Rainbow se sintió en cierto modo insultada, ya que el alicornio estaba volando de espaldas enfrente de ella. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por un alicornio tan joven, por lo que decidió emplear su mejor técnica, el Sonic Rainbow.

La pegaso ascendió hasta el cielo para ganar altura. El alicornio sin cambiar de expresión, miraba lo que hacía la pegaso y ahí sonrió levemente.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que pretende usar el Sonic Rainbow...je, je, je. Será interesante.

Cuando Rainbow ganó suficiente altura, la pegaso descendió en picado a toda velocidad, atravesando la barrera del sonido y finalmente realizó el Sonic Rainbow, creando así una onda arco iris. Ahora la pegaso dejando una estela de colores atrás, volaba a enorme velocidad.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Supera eso, enano! ¡Nadie supera mi Sonic Rainbow!

Se jactaba la pegaso sintiéndose victoriosa, pero justo en ese momento oyó una explosión justo detrás de ella, como cuando hace ella el Sonic Rainbow. Justo en ese momento lo vio.

Justo a su lado, pasando a toda velocidad, vio al alicornio azul creando una versión del Sonic Rainbow. Prácticamente pasó a enorme velocidad al lado del pegaso y la adelantó a tanta velocidad, que la pegaso no podía seguirlo siquiera. Rainbow no se podía creer que un potro pudiera ser incluso más veloz que ella e incluso que la superase su Sonic Rainbow.

Finalmente el alicornio regresó a las afueras de la biblioteca donde estaban los presentes sorprendidos, salvo los llamados Darkwing y Night Ray que parecían saber de antemano el resultado. Los potros se acercaron a su amigo.

Dark: Buena carrera, Mike.

La felicitaba la alicornio. El alicornio la agradeció el cumplido.

Mike: Gracias, Darkwing.

Finalmente Rainbow había llegado, bastante cansada, pero llegó. La pegaso sin poder creerse lo que había, pasado le preguntó al alicornio.

Rainbow: Pero tú...¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?

Mike mirando a la yegua la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Años de duro entrenamiento. Aparte de superar mi record personal en velocidad, pude recuperar mi espada la Golden Tail.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa, a la vez que mostraba su espada. Aquello sorprendió Rainbow, porque hasta hace unos momentos lo tenía ella.

Rainbow: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera te vi cogerla.

Mike: La cogí cuando pasé justo a tu lado. Lo que pasa es que lo hice tan rápido, que seguramente no pudiste verlo.

Respondía tranquilamente el alicornio. La pegaso se sentó con la boca abierta y los ojos enormemente abiertos.

Rainbow: No...No me lo puedo creer...Un pony muy joven me ha ganado volando...

Decía la pegaso sin todavía creerse lo que la había pasado. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

Twilight: Rainbow ¿Estás bien?

Applejack: Di algo, compañera.

Comentaban sus amigas tratando de que Rainbow reaccionara, pero ésta aun seguía con la expresión de sorpresa. Los alicornios y unicornio veían eso y comentaron.

Night: Me parece que la has dejado impactada.

Comentaba el unicornio. El alicornio azul arreglándose la cazadora contestó.

Mike: Sí. Rainbow suele ser muy orgullosa y creyéndose lo más. A veces necesita que alguien la ponga freno y la baje de la nube.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos de miedo y aparecieron muchos ponis corriendo asustados.

Minerva: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué huyen esos ponis?

Urano: Creo que de eso, hermana.

Respondía su hermano señalando con su garra y ahí es cuando todos lo vieron. Un enorme y feroz dragón verde había aparecido, echando fuego al cielo de forma amenazante.

Dragón verde: Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Voy a reducir este pueblo a cenizas!

Se jactaba el dragón echando fuego. Nada mas hacer eso, muchos ponis y algunos dragones más pequeños, salieron huyendo de allí.

Twilight: ¡Un dragón!

Fluttershy: Ay, no...

Fluttershy se encogía sobre sí misma, completamente muerta de miedo ante la presencia del enorme dragón.

Rarity: ¡Cielo, santo! Pero ¿Qué hace ese horrible dragón aquí?

Applejack: No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que destruya el pueblo. Debemos detenerlo.

Neptuno: Nosotros podemos ayudaros. Sabemos tratar con esta clase de dragón.

Comentaba el dragón. En ese momento Pinkie Pie preguntó.

Pinkie: Hey ¿Dónde está el alicornio azul?

El dragón seguía lanzando llamas con intención de reducir a cenizas el pueblo, mientras sus habitantes asustados se escondieron en sus casas. En ese momento una voz lo llamó.

Mike: ¡Eh, tú! ¡Deja de asustar a la gente! ¿Te importa?

El dragón dejó de echar fuego y miró abajo donde vio al alicornio.

Dragón: ¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?

Preguntaba el dragón de forma amenazante. El alicornio le contestó tranquilamente.

Mike: El que va patearte el trasero como no te largues ahora mismo de Ponyville. Así que ya puedes dar la vuelta tu gordo trasero y marcharte, si no quieres salir mal parado de aquí.

Respondía el alicornio de forma desafiante. Tanto los habitantes como las manes y los dragones, miraban al alicornio como si estuviera loco por plantar cara a un enorme dragón así sin más.

Rainbow: ¿Ese chico se le ha zafado un tornillo o qué?

Twilight: ¿Cómo se le ocurre desafiar a un dragón de ese tamaño de esa manera?

Neptuno: ¡Ese alicornio va a estar muerto si no le sacamos de ahí!

Comentaba el grupo asustado y mirando al alicornio como si estuviera loco por desafiar a un dragón de esa manera. Los únicos que parecían estar calmados eran los amigos de Mike, cosa que llamó la atención del grupo.

Rarity: ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos, mientras vuestro amigo está en peligro de muerte?

Minerva: ¿Es qué no sois conscientes de que ese dragón lo va a matar?

Pese a los comentarios del grupo, la alicornio y el unicornio estaban muy tranquilos. Ahí los jóvenes respondieron.

Dark: Tranquilos. No pasa nada en absoluto.

Night: Sí. Creednos. El que corre más peligro ahora mismo es ese dragón como haga enfadar a nuestro amigo.

Ninguno comprendía la enorme tranquilidad de ambos. El dragón verde tras escuchar las palabras de amenaza del alicornio, se echó a reír y le contestó.

Dragón: ¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Un canijo cómo tú me va a pegar?

Mike ahora con una expresión seria y mezclada con enfado, le respondió al dragón.

Mike: Más te vale que cuando haya contado hasta tres te hayas largado o ya verás...1...2...

Pero antes de que llegara al tres, el enorme dragón lo pisoteo con su enorme pie. Aquello aterró a todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Fluttershy: El...el alicornio ...

Pinkie: Lo...Lo ha pisado...

Rarity: Oh, no...Pobrecillo...Tan joven...

Spike: Ni...Ni siquiera llegue a conocerle mejor...

Todos estaban alarmados ante lo que vieron. En cambio, los amigos del alicornio estaban muy tranquilos.

Minerva: ¿Vuestro amigo acaba de morir y ni siquiera os importa? ¿Acaso no es amigo vuestro?

Preguntaba la dragona a los amigos del alicornio, sorprendida ante la gran tranquilidad de éstos. Para sorpresa del grupo, éstos sonrieron y tranquilamente respondieron.

Dark: No hay por qué preocuparse.

Night: Nuestro amigo lo tiene todo bajo control.

Ninguno comprendía lo que querían decir los jovenes. Mientras tanto, el enorme dragón soltó un enorme rugido, hasta que en ese momento notó algo raro en su pie, como si algo tratase levantarlo. En ese momento ocurrió lo inesperado para todos los presentes, salvo para los amigos del alicornio.

Para sorpresa del dragón, éste es elevado del suelo y justo debajo de su gran píe estaba el alicornio azul sin rasguño alguno, levantando al enorme dragón con su brazo como si no pesara nada en absoluto.

Mike: Ligero como una pluma.

Bromeaba el alicornio alzando su brazo varias veces, haciendo que el dragón pegara varios saltos encima del potro haciendo temblar varias veces la tierra. Ninguno se creía lo que estaba viendo en absoluto y mucho menos lo que iban a ver ahora mismo.

El alicornio tiró al dragón a varios metros de él, haciendo caer muy duramente al dragón contra el suelo. El dragón furioso se levantó y trató de golpeare con su garra, pero el alicornio a gran velocidad lo esquivó y voló hasta su cara, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara volteándolo por completo. Ahí el alicornio le cogió del extremo de la enorme cola del dragón y tiró de ella elevándolo del suelo y golpeándolo contra el suelo de nuevo.

El alicornio soltó la cola del dragón. El dragón furioso se levantó y trató de morderlo con sus enormes dientes. Parecía que lo había atrapado al alicornio, pero para su sorpresa, el alicornio retenía con sus cascos la enorme boca sin esfuerzo alguno.

Mike: Amigo. Te hace falta un caramelo de menta. Tu aliento huele a demonios.

Bromeaba el alicornio saliendo de la boca del dragón, haciendo que el reptil la cerrada duramente y haciéndose daño en la mandíbula. El dragón furioso, le gritó al alicornio.

Dragón: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Ahora verás!

Mike: Para nada. Serás tú el que lo va a ver...Las estrellas en primera línea y sin esperar que se haga de noche.

Decía el alicornio desapareciendo de la vista del dragón y acto seguido reaparecer bajo el mentón de éste. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el dragón, el alicornio le golpeo el mentón con tanta fuerza que lo mandó al cielo. Acto seguido el alicornio se tele transportó por el cielo, ahí esperó al dragón que llegara y ahí le dio con sus cascos delanteros con tanta fuerza que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

El dragón trató de levantarse, pero enseguida fue cogido por la cola por parte del alicornio.

Mike: Bien, amigo. Te lo advertí y a las malas tengo que hacer eso.

Le decía el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa y acto seguido salió volando llevándose al dragón consigo colgando por la cola. Una vez en el cielo, el alicornio comenzó a girar sobre si mismo con el dragón dando vueltas.

Mike: ¡Adiós...! ¡Y no vuelvas mas por aquí!

Decía el alicornio, a la vez soltando al dragón mandándolo a volar muy lejos de Ponyville y posiblemente de Equestria.

El alicornio descendió hasta el suelo donde fue recibido por sus amigos.

Dark: Buen trabajo, Mike.

Night: Le diste lo suyo a ese dragón.

Mike: Gracias, chicos. La verdad es que esto ya es algo habitual. Solo espero que ese dragón no hiciera daño a nadie.

Dark: Daño no sé, pero tú sí que has dejado sin habla a sus habitantes.

Bromeaba la alicornio, mientras señalaba con el casco a las mane como a los dragones, del cual estaban todos con la boca abierta sin poder creerse lo que acababan de presenciar, al igual que el resto de los habitantes del pueblo.

Mike: Je, je, je, je...Supongo que tendré que dar algunas explicaciones.

Decía el alicornio riéndose, mientras se ponía un brazo detrás de la cabeza.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Si no fuera porque he visto a ese alicornio en acción, diría que te lo estás inventando.

Le decía la grifo al otro grifo. Lyndon la respondió con total tranquilidad.

Lyndon: Admito que al principio a mí también me costaba creer lo que contaban sobre él, hasta que yo también lo vi con mis propios ojos lo que era capaz de hacer. Y déjame decirte, que aquello solo fue el principio.

Le comentaba Lyndon mientras seguía leyendo el libro que este llevaba.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Así empieza mi nuevo fanfic. Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a mi amigo** **SCRITTORE PASSIONE por permitirme usar su fanfic que uso como referencia para hacer esta gran secuela donde mis personajes aparecen en ella.**

 **Prometo que este fanfic no será tan largo como el anterior porque francamente, hacer un capítulo que me llevo año y medio terminarlo no creo que me apetezca repetir la proeza la verdad jejeje.**

 **Esta vez será un fanfic algo más normal por así decirlo, sin meter demasiados elementos ajenos como en el Renacer de los Celestes, que metí tantos personajes ajenos que fue un desmadre aunque fue un sin fin de ideas je, je, je, je.**


	2. Cap 2 Conociendo al Guerrero Resplande

**Capítulo 2**

 **Conociendo al Guerrero Resplandeciente**

Lyndon: Bien ¿Por dónde estaba?

Jill: Estabas cuando el joven alicornio le dio la paliza de su vida a ese dragón.

Lyndon: ¡Ah, sí!...Es verdad. Me había olvidado de esa parte.

Bromeaba el grifo. Jill simplemente gruño molesta por la actitud del grifo. Lyndon al notar eso, la dijo para tratar de calmarla.

Lyndon: Vale, Vale. Sigo. Lo que si puedo decirte es que la acción del alicornio no pasó desapercibida para los habitantes del pueblo.

Jill: Me lo imagino. No es frecuente que un pony tan joven derrote a un enorme dragón con tanta facilidad, incluso siendo un alicornio.

Lyndon: Como decía, el alicornio comenzó a hacerse notar en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Y de que manera je, je, je.

 **Volviendo a la historia.**

Un enorme silencio se formó en el pueblo. Ninguno de sus habitantes se creía en absoluto lo que acababan de presenciar. Un alicornio de apenas quince años, acababa de derrotar con gran facilidad a un enorme dragón y echarlo del pueblo en cierto modo por vía aérea.

El silencio como la tensión era tal, que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Aquello hacía sentir un poco incómodos a los alicornios como al unicornio.

Mike: Vaya...Nunca vi tanto silencio en un mismo lugar, cuando en el comedor del ejercito imperial se sirvió pastel sorpresa durante la comida. Aquel día fue inolvidable je, je, je, je.

Comentó el alicornio. Darkwing le dijo a su amigo.

Dark: Oye, Mike ¿No deberías decir? No sé...Algo.

Night: Sí, Mike. Este silencio empieza a ser enormemente incomodo.

Completó el unicornio.

Mike: ¿Y qué queréis que haga? La verdad no se que decir en un momento como éste.

Dark: Ay, no sé, Mike. Prueba con decir "Hola" o algo así.

Le respondía algo molesta la alicornio. Mike miró a los presentes, donde pudo observar que estaban todos con la boca enormemente abierta, trató de decirles algo.

Mike: Esto...¿Hola?...

Silencio nuevamente. Silencio que fue rotó cuando una pony habló.

Lyra: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Octavia: ¡Ese pony acaba de derrotar el solo a un enorme dragón!

Cheerilee: ¡Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, no me lo creería!

Dragón: ¡Es increíble!

Dragona: ¡Nunca pensé que hubiera ponis tan fuertes!

Uno a uno, los habitantes del pueblo se fueron acercando al alicornio y acompañantes donde comenzaron a hacerle preguntas. De donde provenía, como era tan fuerte. Algunas potras le miraban con corazones en los ojos, mientras algunos potros lo miraban con estrellas en su mirada por lo increíble que era el alicornio al derrotar al dragón. Al final, Mike pidió silencio.

Mike: Calma. Calma, por favor. Tranquilicémonos un poco, por favor.

Rogaba el alicornio por un poco de silencio. En ese momento un semental preguntó.

Semental: Pero ¿Quién eres tú y de dónde sales?

Ante la pregunta Mike sonrió y le respondió.

Mike: ¿Qué quién soy? Será un placer responder a esta pregunta.

Respondía el alicornio, donde se teletransportó hasta quedar encima de una mesa de un restaurante cercano.

Dark: Ay, no...Ya va a empezar de nuevo.

Decía la alicornio con fastidio, mientras posaba su casco en su cara. En ese momento el alicornio comenzó a hablar.

Mike: ¡Yo soy el guerrero de la justicia! ¡El terror de los malvados! ¡Soy la luz que ilumina la oscuridad! ¡Soy la espada justiciera que destruye en mal! ¡Soy el patea traseros oficial de los villanos que se atreven a amenazar al mundo y sus gentes! ¡SOOOOOY!

El alicornio sacó a su espada y a modo como si una guitarra eléctrica se tratase como si la tocara, alzó la voz y se presentó.

Mike: ¡MIIIIIKE...BLUEEER...! ¡EL GUERRERO RESPLANCIENTEEEE...!

Gritó a pleno pulmón el alicornio, haciendo como si tocara una guitarra eléctrica empleando su espada para ello.

Un intenso silencio se formó de golpe, donde lo único que se movía era una simple bola de heno. Darkwing se pasó el casco a la cara, mientras Night Ray miraba a otro lado.

Mike: (Mucho me temo que me he lucido...).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio, mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza. En ese momento fue rodeado por un aura mágica morada.

Mike: ¡Ey!

Se quejó el alicornio mientras Twilight siendo la autora de aquella aura mágica, se llevó a Mike y a los otros a la biblioteca, siendo acompañados por Spike, el resto de las mane y los trillizos.

Spike cerró la puerta para que nadie entrara y Twilight liberó a los tres. Twilight enfadada, le llamó la atención al alicornio.

Twilight: ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensado al enfrentarte tú solo a ese enorme dragón? ¡Te podría haberte matado!

Decía enfadada la unicornio al alicornio. Mike con total tranquilidad, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Por favor, Twilight. Eso era solo rutina. Me he enfrentado a bichos más gordos que ese antes.

Respondía el alicornio con total tranquilidad. El grupo miraba extrañado al alicornio ante lo que éste dijo.

Applejack: ¿Solo rutina?

Rainbow: Este enano primero me gana volando y ahora él solo sin ayuda, derrota a un enorme dragón como si nada. Esto es de locos.

Decía la pegaso, aun molesta de que el alicornio la ganase antes en una carrera. Spike acercándose al llamado Mike, le comentó.

Spike: Mike ¿No? Debo decir que lo de fuera fue increíble. Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien que derrotara a un enorme dragón de la forma que has hecho tú.

Comentaba emocionado el dragón. Mike sonriéndole, le contestó al dragón.

Mike: Eso no ha sido nada, Spike. Créeme. Me he enfrentado a tipos mucho más duros que ese dragón.

Spike: ¿En serio?

Dark: Puedes creerle, Spike. La patrulla y él, del cual yo también formo parte de ella, solemos enfrentarnos a grandes amenazas casi a la semana.

Night Ray: Cierto. Yo les he visto combatir a grandes males y son una pasada.

Comentaban ambos amigos de Mike. Spike y éstos conversaban animadamente. El grupo pudo ver que los nuevos ponis y el dragón se llevaban estupendamente. En ese momento se oyeron otras voces.

¿?: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Todos desviaron su mirada hacia donde estaban los fénix. Los alicornios y el unicornio al verlos, exclamaron.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Night Ray: ¡Terrax!

Los jóvenes se acercaron corriendo hacia las cestas donde estaban cada uno de los fénix. Mike al fénix blanco, Darkwing al fénix negro y Night Ray al marrón. Cada uno de los fénix se echaron a volar y se posaron en la grupo de cada uno de su respectivo dueño.

Mike: Holy. Me alegro de que estés tu también.

Holy: Y yo, Mike.

Dark: ¿Cómo estás, Dark Cloud?

Dark Cloud: ¿Cómo voy a estar, nena? Estupendo como siempre.

Night: Dime, Terrax ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada?

El fénix marrón no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Los alicornios y el unicornio conversaban y acariciaban a cada uno de los fénix, mientras el grupo al ver hablar a los fénix, se sorprendieron enormemente por ello.

Minerva: ¿Esos fénix hablan?

Twilight: ¡No me lo puedo creer! En mis libros jamás leí algo sobre fénix que hablasen.

Spike: ¡Mola!

Fluttershy enormemente contenta de que los fénix se despertara y además que éstos hablasen, se acercó rápidamente a verlos y hablarles.

Fluttershy: Oh, vaya. Nunca oí hablar de fénix que hablasen. Es sin duda fabuloso.

Comentaba emocionada la pegaso amarilla y mirando mas detenidamente a los fénix, les decía a éstos.

Fluttershy: Hola. Soy Fluttershy. Holy, Dark Cloud y Terrax ¿No? Dejad que os diga que nunca vi unos fénix tan bonitos y hermosos como vosotros.

Holy: Gracias, Fluttershy.

Dark Cloud: Je, je, je. Claro, preciosa. Así soy yo. Sin duda él fénix más guapo que existe.

Decía este último alzando sus alas de forma presumida.

Terrax:...

El último de los fénix no decía nada. Simplemente se rascaba con el pico la parte baja de su ala. Aquello captó la atención de la pegaso y preguntó.

Fluttershy: ¿El llamado Terrax no habla?

Night: De momento no. Aun pasara tiempo hasta que lleguemos al siguiente nivel y adquiera el don del habla.

Rarity: ¿Siguiente nivel? No entiendo.

Applejack: Pues anda que yo.

Pinkie: Yo llevo un rato perdida.

Urano: No me estoy enterando de nada.

Neptuno: No me extraña. De los tres, tú siempre has sido el más lento.

Dijo con sarcasmo el dragón para molestia de su hermano.

Urano: ¡Oye!

Urano iba a decirle algo a su hermano, hasta que Minerva los detuvo a ambos.

Minerva: Quietos. Ahora no discutáis los dos como idiotas.

Ambos: ¡Ha empezado él!

Respondieron los dos señalándose mutuamente con el dedo a la altura de la cara y al notar esto, cada uno molesto, se mordió el dedo del otro haciéndose daño mutuo. Minerva se pasó la garra de la cara ya que en ocasiones, las tonterías de sus hermanos la ponían de los nervios muchas veces. Twilight pidió silencio a todos.

Twilight: Un poco de silencio, por favor y dejemos hablar a los chicos.

Twilight miró a los jóvenes y les preguntó.

Twilight: Bien. Parece que de nosotras seis y a Spike nos conocéis, pero nosotras a vosotros no ¿Podéis decirnos quiénes sois y de dónde venís?

Ante la pregunta, los jóvenes con actitud seria, se miraron unos a otros como si dudaran en responder.

Applejack: Vamos, dulzuras. Podéis confiar en nosotras.

Les animaba la pony vaquera con una sonrisa. Los jóvenes ahí respondieron.

Dark: No es que no queramos contaros la verdad.

Night: Es que es un poco de explicar.

Mike: Sí. No sabemos como contaros esto sin que os suene que estamos locos.

Antes de que alguien dijese algo, Pinkie Pie se adelantó y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

Pinkie: Lo que pasa es que vosotros venís de un mundo paralelo donde hay unas versiones de nosotras mismas. El alicornio azul es un gran héroe alicornio de una raza que antes se consideraba extinta y en vuestro mundo que junto con su patrulla que son como ponis pero en realidad son robots que actúan y piensan por ellos mismo. Darkwing es una alicornio sombría como King Sombra, pero es buena y es alumna personal de la princesa Luna. Ambos junto con la patrulla lucháis contra las fuerzas del mal para proteger vuestro mundo empleando vuestros poderes o armas mágica antiguas, al igual que usáis robots gigantes para luchar contra amenazas también gigantes. Vuestros fénix son mágicos de los cuales pueden fusionarse con vosotros y otorgaros armaduras mágicas como poderes alucinantes.

Terminó de hablar la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa. Tantos los jóvenes como los fénix, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Rainbow: Sí, claro. Como si fuera a ser eso.

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso.

Dark: En realidad, es justo lo que dijo Pinkie Pie.

Decía Darkwing, sorprendiendo así a los presentes.

Mike: La verdad, debí habérmelo esperado de Pinkie Pie.

Decía Mike como si la acción de la pony rosa fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Ante eso, Twilight exclamó.

Twilight: Esperad un momento ¿En serio sois de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro?

Holy: Podemos asegurarte de que así lo es, Twilight.

Respondió la fénix sonriendo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿De otro mundo? ¿Hablas en serio?

Preguntaba la grifo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dando a entender que no se creía en absoluto la idea de que los alicornios y el unicornio fueran de otro mundo.

Lyndon: Al menos eso es lo que aseguraron en primero lugar.

Jill: Por favor. Hay múltiples teorías sobre mundos paralelos como varias tonterías más y todas ellas bastante malas ¿No pretenderás hacerme creer que existen otros mundos aparte del nuestro? Eso es absolutamente imposible.

Comentaba algo molesta la grifo, sin intención de querer creerse en absoluto la historia de Lyndon. El grifo seriamente la respondió.

Lyndon: Si me hubieras dicho eso antes de conocer al alicornio y sus amigos, te habría hecho caso. Aunque después de ver lo que son capaces, me creó cualquier cosa ya.

Jill no dijo nada. Lyndon decidió continuar con la historia.

 **Volviendo a la historia.**

El grupo estaba enormemente pasmado ante la revelación de los nuevos ponis. Descubrir que provenían de otro mundo, los dejó enormemente sorprendidos.

Spike: Entonces ¿En serio sois de otro mundo?

Mike: Claro, Spike.

Spike: Mola.

Decía impresionado el pequeño dragón. Twilight estuvo durante un buen rato en silencio, hasta que de repente habló.

Twilight: Esto es...¡Asombroso...!

Decía emocionada la yegua y acto seguido cogiendo un cuaderno y una pluma, se acercó a estos y comenzó a comentarles.

Twilight: Esto es increíble. Ponis provenientes de otros mundos. Tengo montones de preguntas para vosotros. Quiero saberlo todo. De donde venís, como es vuestro mundo. Si las versiones de nosotras mismas son iguales o distintas. Las posibles similitudes y diferencias que hay entre nuestro mundo y el vuestro y...

Hablaba sin parar la unicornio, mientras se acercaba a los chicos haciéndoles retroceder y hacerlos sentir bastante incómodos. Applejack poniéndose entre Twilight y los jóvenes, apartó a su amiga de los jóvenes, mientras la decía a Twilight.

Applejack: Cálmate un poco, azucarillo.

Rainbow: Sí, Cerebrito. Cálmate un poco. Ni siquiera se han presentado y tú ya quieres estudiarlos como su fueran especimenes de laboratorio.

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso. Twilight al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó levemente y se disculpó.

Twilight: Tenéis razón. Me dejé llevar un poco ante la idea de que hubiera otros mundos.

Rarity: Bueno. Creo que ahora lo correcto es que los nuevos se presenten ¿No?

Pinkie: Sisisisisi...Siempre quiero conocer ponis nuevos y hacerme sus amigos. Porfa, porfa. Decidnos vuestros nombres, porfiporfi...

Rogaba la pony rosa dando saltitos alrededor de los jóvenes y fénix. Mike y los otros riéndose levemente, les respondieron.

Mike: Está bien. Nos presentaremos. Mi nombre es Mike Bluer. Conocido en mi mundo como el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Se presentaba el alicornio. Spike exclamó.

Spike: ¡Whoa! Menudo apodo. Sin duda es genial.

Mike: Gracias, amigo.

Dark: Yo soy Darkwing. Amiga de Mike. Conocida como la Guerrera de las Sombras. Y actual alumna y protegida de la princesa Luna.

Twilight: ¿Eres alumna de la princesa Luna en tu mundo?

Preguntaba sorprendida la unicornio. Darkwing riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Dark: Así es, Twilight.

Night: Yo soy Night Ray. Amigo de Mike y Darkwing como el resto de la patrulla.

Spike: ¿Y de dónde vienes, Night Ray?

Preguntó el dragón. Night poniendo una expresión seria, le contestó.

Night: La verdad...No lo sé.

Urano: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes, enano?

Night: Es que...No recuerdo nada anterior a que cuando Mike y los otros me encontraron.

Rarity: ¿Cuándo te encontraron?

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Mike se adelantó y les explicó.

Mike: Veréis. Hace tiempo encontramos a Night Ray inconsciente durante una patrulla y cuando recobró el conocimiento, no recordaba absolutamente nada anterior a cuando le encontramos.

Twilight: ¿Quieres decir que padece amnesia?

Mike: Así es.

Fluttershy: Oh. Pobrecito.

Decía la pegaso acariciando la cabeza de Night Ray. El potro para no preocuparla, la dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Night: Tranquila, Fluttershy, no pasa nada.

Urano: Bueno ¿Y qué nos decís de los pajarracos parlantes que están con vosotros?

Preguntaba divertido el dragón. Ante la pregunta, Dark Cloud respondió molesto.

Dark Cloud: ¡Pajarraco será tu tía, amigo!

Respondía molesto el fénix negro, mientras Urano se reía a carcajadas por la reacción del fénix, hasta que Minerva le dio un codazo en el estomago para que se callara. Ignorando al dragón, los fénix se presentaron.

Holy: Yo me llamo Holy. Soy la compañera y amiga de Mike.

Se presentaba educadamente la fénix. Fluttershy encantada, la saludó ésta también.

Fluttershy: Encantada, Holy.

Dark Cloud: Yo soy Dark Cloud. El súper compañero y amigo de Darkwing.

Se presentaba el fénix, a la vez que adoptaba una actitud presumida. Algunos se rieron por la actitud del fénix.

Night: Mi fénix todavía no puede hablar, pero su nombre es Terrax. Un compañero bastante fiel y un buen amigo ¿Verdad, Terrax?

Le decía el unicornio mirando al fénix con una sonrisa. El ave hizo un gesto de dar a entender que sí.

Mike: Este es nuestro equipo.

¿?: (¿Y a mí no me presentas?).

Escuchó una voz el alicornio solo audible para éste. Ahí Mike dijo.

Mike: Así, es verdad. Sal, Golden Tail.

Nadie comprendía lo que hacía el alicornio hablando a la espada, hasta que de repente esta brilló y adoptó forma de pequeño zorro de pelaje dorado.

Spike: Anda. Se ha convertido en zorro la espada.

Dark: Je, je, je, je. Si eso te ha gustado, esto te encantara. Yo también tengo un amigo. Sal, Silver Lion.

Dijo esto último la alicornio y acto seguido apareció en una pequeña luz plateada, un pequeño y adorable cachorro de león con una melena.

Silver Lion: ¿Me llamaste, amita?

Preguntaba el pequeño león. Darkwing haciendo unos mimos al cachorro de león, le dijo al pequeño animalillo.

Dark: Claro que sí, mi pequeño y fiero león. Te traje para que te vieran los demás.

El grupo estaba sorprendido ante la aparición del zorro y el león. Fluttershy gritó de emoción y corriendo deprisa se acercó a ambos animales y acariciando a ambos les decía.

Fluttershy: ¡Un dulce y pequeño zorro y un adorable cachorro de león! Que súper adorables.

Decía emocionada la pegaso, mientras abrazaba a ambos animales con ternura.

Dark: Oye, Mike ¿No deberíamos llamar a nuestro otro gran amigo para que le conozcan?

Preguntaba la alicornio a Mike. El alicornio con gesto de no estar muy seguro, la respondió.

Mike: La verdad, no estoy muy seguro. Mejor para más tarde. Ahora llamaría mucho la atención. Ya sabes como es la cosa con él.

Dark: Supongo que tienes razón.

Spike: ¿De quién estáis hablando?

Preguntaba el dragón. Ahí los jóvenes respondieron.

Mike: Bueno. Tenemos otro amigo.

Pinkie: Genial. Quiero conocerlo.

Preguntaba emocionada la pony rosa. Mike negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: Mejor ahora no. Después del incidente del dragón, los habitantes del pueblo quizás no estén preparados para otra sorpresa.

Pinkie: Oh, vaya...

Dijo la pony rosa agachando sus orejas de forma triste. Mike al verla así, tratando de animarla, la dijo.

Mike: Vamos, Pinkie, no te pongas así. Cuando podamos, os lo presentamos.

Nada más decir eso, el ánimo de Pinkie Pie volvió a saltar.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que hacer una cosa. Nos veremos más tarde. Hasta luego.

Decía la pony rosa saliendo disparada de la biblioteca.

Applejack: Bueno, azucarillos ¿Qué tal si antes que nada, salimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y nos vamos conociendo mejor?

Comentaba la vaquera mirando a sus amigas y sin que los potros lo notasen, las guiñó el ojo. Éstas asintieron.

Twilight: Me parece bien ¿Os apetece dar una vuelta, amigos?

Preguntaba la unicornio a los trillizos. Éstos asintieron.

Minerva: Claro. No hay problema.

Neptuno: No nos vamos hasta mucho más tarde.

Urano: Así que tenemos tiempo.

Mike: Bien. Pues saldremos a pasear un poco. Después de patear el trasero a ese dragón malvado, me apetece estirarme un poco las patas.

Dark: Ya somos dos.

Night: Di más bien tres.

Los jóvenes se rieron al igual que los fénix y éstos junto con sus mascotas, salieron con las mane y los trillizos.

Mientras en Draconem, el malvado Arquímedes, ahora rey de dicho reino. Estaba sentado en su trono junto con su esposa Furia. Casi a diario recibía informes de rebeliones y grupos de rebeldes que no aceptaban el gobierno de Arquímedes, causaban problemas en su reino. Aquello lo molestaba.

Furia: Parece que esos rebeldes no son fáciles de eliminar.

Comentaba su esposa a su marido. El dragón la respondió molesto.

Arquímedes: Sí, querida. Maldita sea. Esperaba que tras hacerme rey y pusiera en su lugar a los habitantes del reino, podría a atacar Equestria y los otros reinos y esclavizar a sus gentes. Desgraciadamente por culpa de estas rebeliones, no puedo hacerlo. Espero que mi guerrero haya hecho al menos su trabajo.

Furia: Te refieres al que mandaste a ese pueblo de Ponyville para que la arrasar y asesinara a sus gentes. No lo entiendo ¿De qué servirá eso? Ya tenemos bastante problemas en nuestro reino con sofocar las rebeliones, como para ahora provocar una guerra en el reino vecino.

Arquímedes: Je, je, je, je...Muy sencillo, mi querida esposa. Si mi guerrero causa una gran masacre en ese pueblo, los ponis querrán venganza y lanzaran sus tropas hacia el reino, pero primero se toparan con las fuerzas rebeldes. Una vez que éstos luchen hasta destrozarse mutuamente, mis tropas y yo atacaremos y los mataremos a todos. Así matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Le explicaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Su esposa sonrió también de forma malvada y le respondió a su marido.

Furia: Vaya, querido. Eso sin duda es una idea verdaderamente diabólica. Me encanta.

Arquímedes: Solo hay que esperar que mi guerrero termine el trabajo y vuelva con el informe.

En ese momento, se escuchó como un especie de alarido que se iba haciendo más fuerte como si se fuera acercando. De repente el dragón verde que Mike había derrotado con facilidad, atravesó la pared quedando tirado a unos metros enfrente del trono donde se sentaban Furia y Arquímedes para sorpresa de ambos dragones.

Furia: ¿Pero qué?

Arquímedes: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué haces atravesando la pared de esa forma, idiota?

Preguntaba molesto el dragón levantándose de su trono. El dragón adolorido tratando de levantarse, le respondió.

Dragón: Majestad...He vuelto de la misión que me encargó.

Arquímedes: ¿Y para eso atraviesas la pared? Al menos te ocupaste del trabajo ¿No? Dime a cuántos has matado.

Preguntaba ansioso el dragón de saber el resultado de la misión que le encargó. Ante la pregunta, el dragón verde mirando con temor a su rey, le contestó.

Dragón: Bueno...Asusté bastante a los ponis de ese pueblo...pero...

Furia: ¿Pero qué? Vamos. Contesta de una vez.

El dragón tragando saliva, respondió.

Dragón: Mucho me temo que no pude cumplir con mi misión que me encomendasteis y ningún pony salió siquiera herido, ya que interfirieron en mi trabajo y me derrotaron.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a ambos reyes. Arquímedes molesto, le preguntó al dragón verde.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo que no pudiste cumplir con tu misión y que te derrotaron? ¿Quién fue?

Dragón: Fue...Fue un alicornio...si...Era un alicornio el que me derrotó.

Furia: ¿Un alicornio? ¿Fue una de las princesas?

Dragón: No. No era ninguna de ellas. Era un joven alicornio macho.

Furia: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Que se sepa, no hay más alicornios que las princesas y mucho menos alicornios machos.

Comentaba Furia enfadada y sin querer creerse que hubiera un macho alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¿Y quién era ese presunto macho alicornio si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba enfadado el dragón. El dragón verde un poco temeroso, respondió como pudo.

Dragón: La...La verdad, majestad...No se quién era...Nunca le había visto. Era un especie de alicornio azul de crines doradas y alas de luz.

Furia: Un momento ¿Me estás diciendo que un dragón tan grande y fuerte como tu ha sido derrotado por un insignificante joven pony?

Preguntaba Furia con furia (Nota autor: Vaya juego de palabras me ha salido XD). El dragón verde retrocediendo asustado, contestó.

Dragón: Yo también pensé que era poca cosa, pero...

El dragón asustado, contó lo que ocurrió cuando se topó con el alicornio. Ambos reyes no se creía lo que contaba el dragón.

Arquímedes: ¿Pretendes hacernos creer que realmente pasó eso?

Preguntaba ya bastante furioso el dragón, levantándose del trono y mirando con una mirada asesina a su subordinado. El dragón verde ya bastante aterrado, respondió.

Dragón: Pero majestad...Os juro que...

Arquímedes: ¡SILENCIO...!

Gritó furioso el rey adoptando su forma titán, adquiriendo así un enorme tamaño, y arremetiendo contra el dragón verde cogiendole del cuello con su enorme garra, lo levantó del suelo y comenzó a estrangularlo.

Arquímedes: ¡Me has fallado enormemente! ¡Te encargué un sencillo trabajo y aun así has fallado!

Le decía enormemente furioso el rey. El dragón verde que pataleaba tratando de liberarse, le imploró a su rey.

Dragón: Pe...pero majes...tad...os jur...juro...que es...ve...verdad...

Arquímedes: ¡Silencio! ¡Aquellos que me fallan solo merecen la muerte!

Dijo finalmente el rey antes de romperle el cuello al dragón verde y matarlo. Una vez muerto, Arquímedes lo tiró con despreció al suelo al dragón muerto y luego volviendo a su tamaño normal, fue al trono y se sentó en él con expresión furiosa.

Arquímedes: Como cuesta encontrar buenos soldados hoy en día.

Furia: Desde luego, querido. Mira que tratar de hacernos creer que hay un macho alicornio. Que historia más absurda.

Le comentaba su esposa sin tragarse en absoluto la historia que contó el dragón verde muerto. Su marido la respondió.

Arquímedes: Cierto. Absurdo. De todos modos aunque haya realmente un macho alicornio, yo mismo lo mataré con mis propias garras.

Comentaba el dragón con despreció en su voz al mencionar al presunto macho alicornio. En ese momento un soldado entró en la sala.

Soldado: Majestad..Vengo a...

Se detuvo el soldado al ver al dragón muerto en el suelo. Arquímedes molesto le preguntó.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué ocurre ahora, soldado?

Soldado: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Vengo a informarle que los rebeldes han atacado una zona de abastecimiento del ejercito y se han llevando varias provisiones y armas.

Arquímedes gruño molesto. Desde hace un tiempo, los rebeldes se habían vuelto más osados en sus ataques, causándole un montón de problemas.

Arquímedes: Malditos rebeldes. Pienso matarlos a todos en cuanto pueda. Mataré a sus hijos y hare que violen a sus esposas delante de ellos, y luego les clavaré sus cabezas en estacas. Nadie se enfrenta a mi mandato sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Comentaba furioso el dragón.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ya veo que en un principio, Arquímedes no se creyó la historia del macho alicornio.

Lyndon: Así es. Je, je, je...La sorpresa que se llevó cuando le conoció.

Jill: Quieres decir cuando el alicornio y el dragón se enfrentaron en...

Lyndon: No adelantemos acontecimientos. Mejor continuar la historia.

Le decía Lyndon mientras seguía leyendo el libro que traía consigo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	3. Cap 3 Conociendo lo ya Conocido

**Capítulo 3**

 **Conociendo Lo Ya Conocido**

Lyndon: ¿Por dónde estaba?

Preguntaba el grifo haciéndose el despistado, aunque en el fondo sabía donde iba. Jill impaciente, le dijo al grifo.

Jill: Estabas cuando los alicornios y el unicornio eran llevados por las llamadas elementos de la armonía y los trillizos dragones.

Lyndon: ¡Ahhhh...! Síii...Por esa parte iba.

Respondía el grifo con una sonrisa, haciendo como si se hubiera dado cuenta por primera vez. Ahí empezó a leer su libro.

Lyndon: Como te decía, los jóvenes eran llevados por las ponis por el pueblo para que lo fueran conociendo. Aunque una parte de ellos en cierto modo, ya lo conocían, claro je, je, je, je.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Las mane 6 salvo Pinkie Pie que tuvo esta última que marcharse para hacer una cosa y los trillizos que estaban con ellos, acompañaban a los jóvenes por el pueblo. Spike que tenía una gran curiosidad por Mike y los otros, conversaba con ellos de forma bastante animada. Mike y los otros mientras caminaban, notaron que el pueblo habían muchos dragones conviviendo con los ponis.

Dark: Parece que hay muchos dragones por aquí.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría. Spike la comentó.

Spike: Eso se debe a que la mayoría de estos dragones se marcharon de Draconem.

Night: ¿Drakonia?

Spike: No, no. Draconem.

Le corrigió el dragón. Ante eso Mike dijo.

Mike: Así que aquí la tierra de los dragones se llaman Draconem.

Spike: ¿De dónde venís vosotros no se llama así?

Dark: En realidad en nuestro mundo la tierra de los dragones se llama Drakonia. Estuvimos un par de veces allí durante algunas misiones, hace bastante tiempo.

Night: Spike. Dijiste que los dragones de aquí se marcharon del lugar llamado Draconem ¿Por qué si se puede saberse?

Spike: Bueno...¿Cómo decirlo?

El dragón violeta no sabía que decir, hasta que finalmente les respondió.

Spike: Veréis. Por lo que tengo entendido. Hace tiempo, Magma era el rey de Draconem, pero Arquímedes, un dragón muy malo le engañó y quiso matarlo para hacerse él el rey absoluto del reino.

Holy: Arquímedes. Como no.

Decía de forma irónica la fénix. Dark Cloud la secundo.

Dark Cloud: Ya veo que aquí también hay un Arquímedes.

Spike: ¿También está un Arquímedes en vuestro mundo?

Preguntaba curioso el dragón. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Eh... Sí. Es una larga historia.

Respondía el alicornio. Durante el resto del camino, estuvieron charlando alegremente los jóvenes y el dragón. Las mane miraban al grupo de potros y bebe dragón con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Parece que se han hecho amigos.

Fluttershy: Me alegro por ellos.

Rainbow no decía nada. Estaba volando bastante callada y con expresión moesta. Applejack lo notó.

Applejack: ¿Qué te pasa, Rainbow? Pareces molesta.

Rainbow: ¿Tanto se nota?

Respondía de forma irónica la pegaso. Urano la preguntó.

Urano: ¿Y a qué viene eso, compañera?

Rarity riéndose levemente, le respondió al dragón.

Rarity: Creo que Rainbow aun sigue molesta de que el alicornio azul la ganase en una carrera con tanta facilidad.

Rainbow: Solo tuvo suerte. Nada más. Me pilló distraída. Sino, le habría ganado.

Urano: Pero muy distraída je, je, je, je.

Se reía el dragón y luego el resto del grupo para molestia de la pegaso, la cual ésta miró a otro lado molesta.

Después de caminar por un rato, llegaron al Sugar Cube Cornet.

Dark: (Oye, Mike ¿Tu crees qué...?).

Le susurraba la alicornio a Mike. El alicornio la contestó a su amiga.

Mike: (Seguramente...).

Spike: ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando los dos?

Preguntaba el dragón al no saber que hacían los alicornios. Éstos mirando al dragón, le respondieron con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos: ¡Nada!

Night Ray como los fénix y mascotas se rieron levemente, cosa que extrañó un poco al dragón. Luego entraron en la tienda, donde vieron que todo estaba oscuro y no se veía absolutamente nada. En ese momento se encendió la luz.

¿?: ¡SORPRESA...!

Gritaron varios ponis y dragones que estaban el fiesta, incluyendo Pinkie Pie, con un gran cartel de bienvenida a Ponyville. Hasta que notaron notaron que faltaba alguien.

Pinkie: Hey...¿Dónde están los invitados de honor?

Preguntaba la pony rosa al notar que no estaban los invitados de honor

Los tres: ¡SORPRESA...!

Gritaron los tres que inexplicablemente aparecieron detrás de la pony rosa, haciendo que la yegua pegara un salto asustada y se cayera al suelo. La pony rosa estaba pasmada al ver a los tres sonrientes aparecer justo detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, pero enseguida comenzó a reírse.

El resto de las mane estaban sorprendidas, ya que no se esperaban que se hubiesen adelantado a de alguna forma a la sorpresa de Pinkie, aunque en ese momento recordaron lo que les habían contado los jóvenes, por lo que había una posibilidad de que ya conocían a Pinkie y su obsesión por las fiestas.

Mike: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Estamos de fiesta ¿No? ¡Pues que empiece la fiesta!

Dijo esto último subiéndose a un mesa y alzando el casco delantero derecho hacia arriba. Nada mas decir eso, Vinyl pudo la música y la fiesta dio comienzo. Todo el mundo comenzó a divertirse en la fiesta.

Ponis y dragones se divertían a lo grande en la fiesta. Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray junto con Spike se divertían bailando. Por lo visto los jóvenes y el dragón intimaron bastante. Las mane comentaron sobre ello.

Applejack: Parece que esos cuatro se han hecho bastante amigos.

Comentaba la vaquera. Rarity la secundo.

Rarity: Me alegro de que se lleven bien entre ellos.

Comentaba la pony modista mirando con una sonrisa al grupo de jóvenes.

Twilight: Bueno. Si ellos vienen de un mundo paralelo al nuestro y nos conocen, deberían también conocer a Spike.

Decía la unicornio sabiendo que los jóvenes conocían a Spike de antes. Minerva la preguntó.

Minerva: Oye, Twilight ¿En serio te crees la historia esa de que vienen de otro mundo?

Preguntaba la dragona. Twilight sin saber que decir, la contestó.

Twilight: Bueno...La verdad es que un poco sí me cuesta creerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, ahora sí que podría ser que estuvieran diciendo la verdad estos.

Rainbow: Aja...

Decía la pegaso con tono molesto. Las chicas notaron la actitud de Rainbow. Seguramente la pegaso aun seguía molesta de que el potro la ganase antes en una carrera aérea.

Fluttershy: ¿Aun sigues molesta, Rainbow?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Rainbow mirándola enfadada, la respondió.

Rainbow: Pues claro que sí. Se supone que yo soy la pegaso más veloz de Cloudsdale. No puedo aceptar que un alicornio apenas más mayor que Scootaloo me gane así como así. Cuando tenga oportunidad, le pido la revancha.

Comentaba la pegaso dispuesta a todo con tal de tener una carrera contra el potro. Applejack la dijo algo sorprendida.

Applejack: ¿Es qué has perdido un tornillo? Todas acabamos de ver como barrió el suelo con ese enorme dragón como si fuera un simple saco de patatas.

Neptuno: Ya lo creo. Aquello si que me dejó con la boca abierta.

Completó el dragón azul recordando como el joven alicornio derrotó al enorme dragón con enorme facilidad.

Minerva: ¿Y aun así quieres retarlo?

Rainbow: Mi orgullo me impide aceptarlo, Minerva. No pienso permitir que me humille un joven pony que me gana así como así. Pienso tener mi carrera contra él y esta vez ganarle.

Twilight: Puedes que lo tengas difícil, Rainbow. La verdad es que ese alicornio es lo más veloz que he visto aparte de ti, Rainbow.

Le comentaba la unicornio su amiga. Rainbow sin decir nada, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado molesta.

El zorro y el leoncito comían de la mesa al igual que los fénix que disfrutaban de la comida y la fiesta. Los jóvenes y el dragón estaban en la pesca de manzanas. Darkwing fue la primera en meter la cabeza en el agua y pescar una manzana. Night Ray fue el siguiente, pero en vez de pescar una manzana, le pescaron a él. El joven unicornio sacó la cabeza, teniendo a la mascota de Pinkie Pie, Gunmy, mordiéndole la cara, haciendo reír a los otros tres, mientras Night se lo quitó de la cara al pequeño cocodrilo.

Spike: No parecíais muy sorprendidos ante la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie.

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón. Darkwing le respondió.

Dark: Bueno. Eso es porque ya nos lo esperábamos.

Spike: ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es, Spike. En nuestro mundo a mí me lo hizo cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Ponyville.

Dark: A mí también me lo hizo hace tiempo cuando fui al pueblo la primera vez. Fue bastante divertido.

Night: Yo también me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Pinkie Pie me hizo una gran fiesta de bienvenida en el pueblo. Fue bastante sonado.

Comentaba los tres sonrientes.

Spike: Whoa...Entonces no es raro que esta fiesta no os sorprenda.

Mike: Así es, Spike.

Dark: La verdad, es que muy sorprendidos no estábamos.

Night: Sí. La verdad es que ahora sería difícil que nos sorprendiera en una fiesta.

Pinkie: ¿En serio no os sorprendió mi fiesta?

Preguntaba de golpe la pony rosa, apareciendo de repente en el agua de la pesca de manzanas, asustando a los chicos y dragón.

Mike: Ay, madre...

Dark: Vale. Eso si que nos ha sorprendido.

Night: Esto si que ha sido una sorpresa inesperada.

La pony rosa sonrío y salió de la pesca de manzanas. En ese momento Mike se acordó de algo.

Mike: Ay, es verdad. Pinkie ¿Te importa si me traigo a un amigo para que se una a la fiesta?

Le preguntaba el alicornio. La pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa, le respondió.

Pinkie: Por supuesto, Mike. Cuantos mas amigos haya, mejor.

Mike: Estupendo. Esperadme aquí.

Decía el alicornio saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por las miradas del grupo.

Urano: ¿A dónde va ese?

Preguntaba el dragón verde. Pinkie apareciendo de golpe, le contestó.

Pinkie: Dijo que se iba a traer a un amigo a la fiesta.

Fuera, Mike estaba a unos metros de la pastelería y en ese momento alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Ven!

Ahi el grupo que veían confundidos al potro llamar a alguien. En ese momento una luz dorada surgió de la nada y de ella surgió un enorme dragón dorado de escamas y púas plateadas. El dragón mirando al alicornio con una sonrisa, le saludó.

Golden Heart: Hola, Mike. Siento que no estamos en tu mundo.

Mike: Hola a ti también, Golden Heart y tienes razón. No estamos en nuestro mundo. Estamos en otro paralelo.

Golden Heart: Ya sospechaba yo.

El grupo vio a sombrado como apareció de repente un enorme dragón dorado de la nada.

Rainbow: ¿Ha...habéis visto eso?

Spike: Ese dragón ha salido de la nada.

Comentaba la pegaso y el dragón. Los trillizos comentaron sorprendidos.

Urano: ¿Un dragón dorado?

Neptuno: Jamás vi nada igual.

Minerva: Oí historias sobre dragones dorados, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a ver uno.

Comentaban enormemente sorprendidos los trilizos al ver al gran dragón dorado.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y ahí es cuando apareció por primera vez el dragón llamado Golden Heart ¿No?

Preguntaba la grifo.

Lyndon: Así es, monada. El gran dragón dorado, que acude en ayuda de Mike Bluer cuando éste le llama.

Jill: Mmm...Un dragón y un pony actuando juntos como un gran equipo. Es algo raro de ver entre ponis y dragones. Y eso mismo ha sido de enorme ejemplo para ambas razas al ver lo bien conectados que estaban esos dos.

Comentaba la grifo, ya que gracias a ciertos libros de historia, sabía que hace milenios hubo una gran guerra entre ponis y dragones. Y cuando se formó la paz, hubo ciertos recelos entre ambas razas. Por eso la parecía bastante peculiar conocer la historia de un pony y un dragón que luchaban juntos codo con codo como grandes amigos.

Lyndon: Claro que sí, hermosa. La verdad es que esos dos eran un gran equipo. Un equipo que ha servido de inspiración para que ambas razas dejaran de lado sus diferencias y actuaran unidos, pero eso será para más adelante. Si no te importa, continuaré con la historia.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Golden Heart tuvo que reducir de tamaño para poder entrar en la pastelería. Sobraba decir que todos los dragones que estaban ahí presentes, se sorprendieron bastante al ver al dragón dorado, ya que un dragón de ese tipo no era nada corriente. El alicornio azul les presentó a su amigo.

Mike: Amigos. Os presentó a nuestro gran amigo Golden Heart.

Presentaba el alicornio al gran dragón dorado. El dragón con una sonrisa, les saludó a todos.

Golden Heart: Hola. Un placer conoceros a todos.

Saludaba alegremente el dragón dorado a los presentes. Darkwing y Night Ray se acercaron al dragón y le saludaron.

Dark: Hola, Golden, amigo. Nos alegramos de verte.

Night: Nos alegra saber que también puedes aparecer en este mundo.

Comentaba ambos contentos de ver a su amigo. El dragón ahí les devolvió el saludo.

Golden Heart: Yo también, chicos. Je, je.

Mike: Golden. A las mane no creo que haga falta presentación, ya que conoces a sus versiones en nuestro mundo, pero si quiero que conozcas al trío de trillizos. A Neptuno, Urano y Minerva.

Las mane saludaron al dragón, aunque Fluttershy estaba un poco asustada ante el enorme dragón dorado.

Twilight: Hola. Un placer.

Applejack: ¿Qué hay, compañero?

Rainbow: ¿Qué onda, socio?

Pinkie: Un grandísimo placer conocer al gran amigo de los chicos. Cualquier amigo de ellos, es también amigo nuestro.

Decía la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa.

Rarity: Mucho gusto. Y permítame decirle que sus escamas doradas son sin duda divinas.

Comentaba la unicornio admirando las escamas doradas del dragón dorado. Golden Heart riéndose ,la agradeció el cumplido a la pony modista.

Golden Heart: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Gracias, Rarity. Eres un encanto como la Rarity de mi mundo.

Rarity: Oh, por favor ji, ji, ji.

Se reía levemente Rarity, al mismo que se ruborizaba un poco por el cumplido del dragón.

Fluttershy: Esto...Ho...hola...

Saludaba tímidamente la pony rosa que estaba escondida detrás de Rainbow. El dragón al verla, la habló con tono amable para no asustarla.

Golden Heart: Hola, Fluttershy. Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño en absoluto. Nunca te lo haría, preciosa.

Le hablaba de forma amable y con una gran sonrisa el dragón, al mismo tiempo que la extendía su garra hacia Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba algo nerviosa ante el enorme dragón y aun más cuando éste la acercó la garra.

Golden Heart: Tranquila. Puedes confiar en mí.

Mike: Puedes creerle, Fluttershy. Golden Heart es uno de nuestros amigos de mayor confianza.

Completaba el alicornio con una sonrisa de convicción. Flutershy al principio dudo, pero le ofreció el casco al dragón y ésta sujetando el casco con su garra, la dio un beso en su pezuña, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la pegaso.

Golden Heart: Un placer conocer a la Fluttershy de este mundo.

Fluttershy: Eh..Igualmente...

Respondía la pegaso algo ruborizada, pero con algo más de confianza ante el dragón y sonriendo a éste.

Mike: Ah, sí. Antes que nada te presento a los trillizos. Neptuno, Urano y Minerva.

Presentaba el alicornio a los trillizos. Éstos aun sin poder ocultar su admiración por el gran dragón dorado, le saludaron como pudieron.

Neptuno: Esto...Es un placer.

Urano: Igualmente.

Minerva: Vaya. Nunca vi antes a un dragón dorado, aparte de nuestro antiguo rey Magma, solo que sus escamas no brillaban tanto como las tuyas.

Comentaba los trillizos. El dragón sonriendo a éstos, les contestó.

Golden Heart: El gusto es mío, lindura.

El dragón cogió de la garra de Minerva y mirándola a los ojos, la comentó con una sonrisa.

Golden Heart: Y es un placer conocer a una dragona tan hermosa como tú.

Decía de forma galante el dragón al mismo tiempo que la daba un beso en su garra, haciendo ruborizar un poco a esta.

Minerva: Vaya...Gracias...je, je, je, je...

Respondía la dragona con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba ante el cumplido del dragón dorado, mientras sus hermanos les lanzaban miradas fulminantes y asesinas al dragón dorado. En ese momento Pinkie Pie saltó en medio de éstos y hablando de forma animada, comentó.

Pinkie: ¡Hola, hola, hola! Un placer, señor Golden Heart. Sea bienvenido a la fiesta ¿De dónde viene? ¿Conoce a los chicos de hace mucho? ¿Le hicieron una fiesta parecida a esta en su mundo? Digadigadiga.

Decía completamente animada la pony rosa, hasta que Golden Heart riéndose, la tapó la boca con su garra, la respondió.

Golden Heart: Ja, ja, jaj, a...No hay duda que eres como la Pinkie Pie de nuestro mundo. Igual de loca por las fiestas como ella.

Comentaba el dragón, mientras se reía al igual que la pony rosa. Ahí Twilight le comentó.

Twilight: Usted es amigo de los chicos ¿No?

Golden Heart: No solo su amigo. Soy el compañero espiritual de Mike.

Rarity: ¿Compañero espiritual?

Preguntó la unicornio, curiosa por lo que dijo el dragón.

Golden Heart: Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, Mike Bluer al igual que Darkwing, aparte de ser elementos de la armonía, también son los guardianes de los elementos del a virtud.

Twilight: Interesante...Elementos de la armonía y guardianes de la virtud...

Comenta la unicornio, hasta que en ese instante tanto ella como las otras manes se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho el dragón y exclamaron.

Todos: ¿¡Elementos de la armonía!?

Exclamaron todas, completamente sorprendidas ante la revelación y comentaron sorprendidas.

Pinkie: ¿En serio son elementos de la armonía Mike y Darkwing? ¿Es serio en serio, en serio?

Rarity: Pero...¿Cómo es posible?

Applejack: Sí. Se supone que solo hay seis elementos de la armonía ¿Cómo pueden ser éstos dos elementos de la armonía?

Ante los comentarios, los potros riéndose, las respondieron.

Mike: Muy simple. Porque Darkwing y yo tenemos esto.

Comentaron los dos sacando de sus cazadoras unos amuletos parecidos a los elementos de la armonía. El de Mike era una joya azul parecida a su cutie mark, mientras el de Darkwing era otro amuleto color oscura parecida a su cutie mark. Las mane miraban sorprendidas las joyas, mientras Twilight las examinaba muy cuidadosamente ambos amuletos.

Twilight: No son imitaciones. Sin duda parecen auténticos amuletos del armonía.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Dark: Es una larga historia.

Respondía la alicornio.

Mike: Podemos contároslo en otro momento ¿No estamos ahora en una fiesta?

Pinkie: Mike tiene razón. Ya hablaremos después. Que continúe la fiesta.

Decía sonriendo la pony rosa. Las mane y dragones estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron a la fiesta donde se lo pasaban en grande. Mike y Night Ray probaban a poner la cola al pony. Darkwing bailaba de forma muy animada con Spike. Golden Heart bailaba también junto con Minerva, mientra sus dos hermanos miraban de forma amenazante al dragón para asegurarse de que éste no se sobrepasase con su hermana. Golden Tail y Silver Lion como los fénix, seguían comiendo en la mesa.

Las mane tenían muchas preguntas para los potros, en especial Twilight que sentía una enorme curiosidad por éstos al provenir de otro mundo. La fiesta se alargo bastante, hasta que ya llegaba la hora de marcharse.

Neptuno: bueno, Twilight. Nos tenemos que ir ya.

Comentaba el dragón azul.

Twilight: Es una lastima. Esperaba que os pudierais quedaros un poco más.

Spike: Yo también. La verdad es que me caéis bastante bien los tres.

Comentaba la yegua y el dragón, apenados porque los trillizos se tenían que marchar. Urano les contestó a éstos con una sonrisa.

Urano: Tranquilos. Volveremos algún día para visitaros. Recordad que ahora residimos en el reino grifo.

Pinkie: ¿Lo prometéis?

Preguntaba la pony rosa, apareciendo de golpe en medio de estos, asustando a todos en el proceso.

Neptuno: ¡Ahh...! Pues claro que sí, Pinkie je, je, je.

Twilight: Cuidaos, amigos.

Minerva: Igualmente, Twilight.

Unicornio y dragona se dieron un gran abrazo antes de despedirse. Los dos hermanos se despidieron de Spike también. Éstos ya partían para marcharse.

Rainbow: Volved algún día.

Neptuno: Eso haremos, pegaso.

Pinkie: No olvidéis de escribir.

Urano: Je, je, je. No lo haremos.

Minerva: Nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más y conoceros mejor chicos, pero en serio, tenemos que marcharnos.

Mike: Bueno. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Holy: Es verdad.

Minerva: Igualmente, pequeños.

Respondía la dragona sonriendo a éstos. Finalmente los dragones se marcharon. Poco a poco la fiesta se iba acabando y ahí los jóvenes comentaron.

Dark: Bueno, Mike ¿Qué planes hay para ahora?

Preguntaba la potra. Mike seriamente, la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Obviamente la mansión Bluer no estará aquí, así que supongo que tenemos que buscar algún sitio donde dormir.

Night Ray: ¿Pero dónde?

Dark Cloud: A mí no me apetece dormir a la intemperie la verdad.

Comentaba el fénix negro que no le agradaba la idea de dormir fuera. Ahí las chicas escuchando la conversación, les comentaron a éstos.

Twilight: Bueno. Sí queréis, podéis dormir en mi casa en la biblioteca. Tengo una cama para invitados. Mike y Night pueden dormir en ella y Darkwing conmigo, ya que hay sitio.

Mike: No quisiéramos molestarte, Twilight.

Twilight: En absoluto. Será un placer teneros en mi casa. Así podré haceros unas cuantas preguntas.

Dark: (Oh, oh...Twilight y sus interminables preguntas en acción).

Susurraba la alicornio a sus amigos, preocupada ante lo que se avecinaba. Los chicos como compañeros animales, se rieron levemente. Fluttershy tímidamente, trató de hablarles.

Fluttershy: Esto...Chicos.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Bueno...Me gustaría preguntaros...Si no es molestia. Si podrían ir los fénix como el zorro y león a mi casa. Me gustaría mucho tenerlos en mi casa para que pasaran la noche.

Comentaba de forma tímida la pegaso. Los jóvenes con una sonrisa, la contestaron.

Mike: No veo problema ¿Qué decís, chicos?

Holy: No veo problema.

Dark Cloud: Será un placer.

Terrax: ...

Golden Tail: (La verdad es que la casa de Fluttershy es bastante acogedora. No veo problema).

Silver Lion: Podemos dormir cómodamente en la casa de Fluttershy.

Dark: Entonces de acuerdo.

Mike: Pueden ir contigo, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Yay.

Dijo la pegaso de tener en su casa a tan hermosos animales.

Dark: Cuídate, mi pequeño león. Y pórtate bien.

Silver Lion: Lo haré, amita.

Respondía el pequeño león, mientras la alicornio le había mimitos.

Applejack: Esto ¿Y qué hay del dragón dorado? No creo que haya sitio para él.

Golden Heart: No os preocupéis por mí. Yo tengo mi propia dimensión donde descasar. Hasta otra, amigos.

Se despedía el dragón, a la vez que despaarecía en un haz de luz.

Pinkie: Adiós, dragón dorado.

Se despedía Pinkie Pie con un pañuelo.

Fluttershy: Bueno. Yo me llevaré a mi casa a estos adorables animalitos.

Decía la pegaso con una sonrisa, mientras se marchaba ésta también, siendo acompañada por los fénix como el zorro y el león.

Applejack: Yo tengo que volver a la granja. Mañana tengo que madrugar temprano.

Rainbow: Yo...Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes.

Comentaba la pegaso con tono de estar molesta y se marchó volando a toda prisa.

Rarity: Yo tengo que hacer unos encargos.

Finalmente se quedaron solos los jóvenes junto con Twilight, Spike y Pinkie.

Twilight: Bueno, chicos ¿Nos vamos a mi casa?

Comentaba con una sonrisa la unicornio.

Mike: Si no es molestia.

Los jóvenes acompañaron a Twilight a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa estaba en el balcón observando el basto reino. Su calma fue interrumpida por la presencia de un guardia que entró.

Guardia: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Celestia!

La princesa se giró y mirando la guardia, le preguntó a éste.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia?

Guardia: Nos llegan informes de que el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville fue atacado por un gran dragón verde.

Respondió el guardia. Un gesto de preocupación se formó en rostro de la princesa.

Celestia: ¡Eso es terrible! Hay que ocuparse del dragón cuanto antes.

Guardia: Sobre eso. El dragón solo causó algunos pocos daños materiales, pero sin ningún herido o muerto. Por no mencionar que el dragón fue derrotado apenas iniciara éste el ataque.

Celestia: Menos mal. Los guardias ya se ocuparon de ello.

Decía la princesa con una sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviada de que ningún pony saliera herido. El guardia la corrigió.

Guardia: En realidad no fue la guardia que teníamos en el pueblo. Según nuestros informes, el dragón fue derrotado por raro que suene esto, por un alicornio macho del cual lo derrotó con una enorme facilidad.

Una enorme sorpresa se formó en el rostro de la princesa.

Celestia: ¿Un macho alicornio? ¿Estás seguro de ello, soldado?

Guardia: Es lo que dice el informe. Incluso hay fotos de ese alicornio.

Decía el guardia sacando una carpeta y entregándosela a la princesa. Celestia rápidamente la abrió y aparte del informe, vio fotos del alicornio luchando contra el dragón y venciéndolo.

Celestia: (No es posible ¿Un macho alicornio? ¿Será posible esto?).

Pensaba la princesa sin poder creerse lo que veía en las fotos. Ella siempre creía que no había más alicornios aparte de ella y su hermana Luna como su sobrina Cadence. No podía comprender como había otro alicornio y mucho menos un macho.

Celestia: Gracias por el informe, soldado. Puede retirarse.

Decía seriamente la princesa sin apartar la vista de las fotos. El soldado haciendo una reverencia, se retiro dejando sola a la princesa, donde ésta seguía mirando dichas fotos.

Celestia: (No hay duda. No parece una imagen trucada. El joven es realmente un alicornio. No entiendo como es posible esto. Debo investigarlo y averiguar de donde proviene este joven alicornio y ver si es un peligro para mis ponis o no).

Pensaba la princesa en parte sorprendida ante la idea un nuevo alicornio en Equestria, y en otra preocupada por si era un peligro para su reino o no. Tenía que averiguar todo lo necesario para conocer a ese potro cuanto antes.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y ahí fueron conociendo mejor al alicornio ¿No?

Preguntaba la grifo ahora sentada en una silla enfrente a Lyndon.

Lyndon: Así es, hermosa. El alicornio como los otros, fueron presentados a los elementos como al pueblo entero y ahí comenzó más o menos su leyenda je, je, je.

Comentaba el grifo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Jill: Por lo que sé, la princesa Celestia estaba preocupada de que el alicornio representara un peligro para su gente.

Lyndon: Pues sí. Por lo visto la princesa al principio la preocupaba que el alicornio, sobre todo alguien tan poderoso con él, fuera un peligro para el reino.

Comentaba el grifo mientras seguía leyendo el libro, mostrando diversos dibujos sobre el alicornio, mientras continuaba con la historia.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	4. Cap 4 Comenzando un Nuevo Día

**Capítulo 4**

 **Comenzando Un Nuevo Día**

Lyndon: ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Iba a comenzar un nuevo amanecer para los jóvenes guerreros. Uno lleno de algunas posibles sorpresas.

Jill: Continua.

Le pedía la grifo. Lyndon con una sonrisa, la contestó.

Lyndon: Tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

La respondía el grifo de forma caballeresca, para acto seguido ponerse de nuevo con su libro.

 **Retornando al historia.**

La princesa Luna estaba en el mundo de los sueños, velando por los sueños de los ponis para que éstos no tuvieran pesadillas. Iba por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Cada una de ellas era una entrada al sueño de un pony en concreto. La princesa caminaba por el largo pasillo, hasta que su vista se centro en una puerta en particular. En dicha puerta era rodeada por una fuerte aura roja.

Luna: Parece que alguien está teniendo una fuerte pesadilla.

Comentaba la princesa Luna. Ella conocía perfectamente el estado de los sueños de los ponis con solo observar las puertas de entrada a los sueños. Cuando no había aura de ningún tipo, es que este tenía un sueño normal. Cuando era con un aura verde es que era un bonito sueño feliz, pero cuando era con un aura roja, es que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Por la intensidad de aquella puerta, el pony en cuestión tenía una fuerte pesadilla.

Luna: Parece que alguien me necesita.

Decía la princesa entrando por la puerta, queriendo liberar al pony en cuestión de la pesadilla que éste estuviera teniendo.

En ese momento la princesa apareció en un extraño lugar. Parecía el interior de un gran templo antiguo. Había un especie de altar con la estatua que representaba a una enorme criatura mostruosa con forma de dragón con grandes cuernos, cuatro pares de ojos y una enorme boca llena de una gran hilera de dientes. Enormes alas y garras enormes.

Aquella imagen perturbo a la princesa, porque jamás había visto una criatura similar. En ese momento su vista se centró en algo particular.

Se veía a un pony, pero no se podía verle bien ya que estaba oscuro y cubierto por una capucha impidiendo ver su identidad. A su lado estaba la sombra que parecía un semental empuñando una espada, pero tampoco se veía bien que era. Ambos estaban en posición de batalla enfrente de una extraña yegua con aspecto perturbador. Era una yegua unicornio tan alta como Celestia y con un físico similar a ella. Tenía el pelaje oscuro como la crin negra en forma de llamas negras. Ojos amarillos y un cuerno rojo largo apuntando hacia arriba. Portaba unas ropas que parecían de una reina que consistía en una capa roja con bordes blancos con moteados negros. Una corona negra con incrustaciones de rubíes. Bajo su brazo llevaba un extraño libro rojo sangre con el dibujo de portada similar a la estatua. La yegua tenía una expresión verdaderamente malvada.

Yegua: Ja, ja, ja, ja...¿En serio creéis qué podéis cambiar el destino? El destino ya está escrito y nada de lo que hagáis, podrá cambiarlo.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa malvada y diabólica que helaba la sangre. El encapuchado y el semental ignoraron eso y se lanzaron a atacarla.

El semental lanzó un tajo con su espada, pero la yegua utilizando su libro, creó una barrera mágica que detuvo casi al instante el ataque. El semental concentró energía mágica en su espada, creando una explosión de luz que logró destruir la barrera y hacer retroceder a la yegua, ahí Luna pudo ver que el semental posiblemente era un unicornio. El encapuchado apareciendo al lado de la yegua, la lanzó un disparó mágico que la dio de lleno haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo (ahora Luna sabía que el encapuchado era también un posible unicornio). La yegua rápidamente se levantó y creando un circulo mágico debajo de ella, disparó múltiples rayos oscuros que fueron directos hacia ambos.

Los dos esquivaron con agilidad los disparos y fueron hacia la yegua. La yegua concentró la magia de su libro y lanzó una gran esfera oscura contra éstos. El semental destruyó la esfera con su espada y el encapuchado lanzó unos dardos mágicos que la impactaron de lleno. Una vez aturdida, el semental se lanzó hacia ella empuñando su espada y antes de que ésta pudiera evitarlo, la atravesó el pecho con su espada acabando definitivamente con ella.

La yegua cayó al suelo mientras su sangre cubría el suelo. El semental se reunió con el encapuchado. Mientras la princesa Luna miraba la escena sin alterarlo en absoluto.

Luna: Que raro. Hasta ahora no veo nada que pudiera considerarse una fuerte pesadilla.

Comentaba la princesa Luna, pero en ese momento vio que la yegua aparentemente muerta, se levantó como pudo y empleando las fuerzas que la quedaban, lanzó otra esfera oscura contra el semental que estaba de espaldas. El encapuchado al ver eso, apartó bruscamente al semental siendo éste quien recibiera todo el impacto del ataque y cayó al suelo.

El semental le ayudó a levantarse.

Semental: ¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿No te has hecho daño?

Preguntaba el semental preocupado por el bien estar del encapuchado, pero en ese instante, el semental sintió una gran punzada en el pecho.

Luna se sorprendió ante lo que acaba de ver ahora. El encapuchado de forma inexplicable, le había clavado un puñal de magia en el pecho del semental. El semental mal herido retrocedió y mirando al encapuchado, le decía a éste.

Semental: No...no te preocupes...No es culpa tuya...

Le decía el semental al encapuchado, el cual éste no parecía ser consciente de sus actos.

Semental: Prométeme...que saldrás de aquí...Por favor...hazlo...Huye de aquí...

Le decía el semental antes de caer al suelo muerto enfrente del encapuchado. En ese momento se oía la risa malvada de la yegua resonando en todo el lugar.

La princesa Luna estaba impactada ante lo que acababa de ver. En toda su vida jamás había visto nada semejante. En ese momento, las imágenes comenzaron a temblar, señal de que el pony en cuestión estaba despertando y acto seguido fue expulsada del sueño, volviendo al pasillo.

Luna: Pero...¿Qué clase de sueño era eso?

Preguntaba la princesa sin comprender que había pasado.

Mientras en la biblioteca, Night Ray se despertó de golpe de su cama completamente alterado y gritando.

Night: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba el unicornio sobresaltando, despertando a todos los presentes. Él y Mike dormían juntos en la cama de invitados, mientras Darkwing lo hacía en la cama de Twilight junto con ésta. Spike por supuesto, lo hacía en su cesta.

Mike mirando preocupado a su amigo, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla, Night?

Preguntaba el alicornio a su amigo. Night que respiraba agitadamente, respondió.

Night: Sí, Mike...La misma pesadilla...

Respondía el unicornio agitado.

Spike: ¿Qué pesadilla?

Preguntaba el dragón que estaba medio soñoliento. Darkwing respondió.

Dark: Algunas noches, nuestro amigo Night tiene pesadillas. Lo raro es que siempre es la misma.

Twilight: ¿Pesadillas? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Preguntaba la unicornio al no entender lo que pasaba. Night recobrando parte del aliento, contestó.

Night: No...No sabría decirlo...Algunas noches tengo ese sueño...Una pesadilla horrible...pero luego no soy capaz de recordar lo que ha pasado...

Comentaba el unicornio. Mike posando su casco en su hombro, le dijo de forma calmada.

Mike: Tranquilo, amigo. Solo es una pesadilla. Estamos contigo para lo que haga falta.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa, siendo devuelta por su amigo.

Night: Gracias, Mike. La verdad es que se agradece.

Agradecía el unicornio. Luego Darkwing comentó.

Dark: Sí, sí. Todo eso está muy bien, pero ahora volvamos a la cama. Estoy muerta de sueño y son apenas las tres de la noche.

Twilight: Darkwing tiene razón. Volvamos a la cama.

Spike: Estoy de acuerdo...(bostezo)...Ahora mismo quiero dormir yo también.

Todos volvieron a la cama para dormir placidamente. Night tardó un poco más en dormir, ya que aun seguía pensando en la pesadilla que tuvo.

Night: (¿Por qué siempre tengo esa misma pesadilla? ¿Y por qué razón no soy luego capaz de recordar que fue?).

Se preguntaba para si mismo el unicornio, hasta que finalmente logró conciliar el sueño y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol de Celestia se alzaba por los cielos. En la casa de Fluttershy, la pegaso estaba dando de comer a los animales, incluyendo a los nuevos que fueron con ella ayer.

Fluttershy: Venga, mis dulces animalitos. Es hora de comer.

Decía dulcemente la pegaso, echando la comida en los cuencos para que los animales pudieran comer.

Fluttershy: No me olvidado de vosotros, amiguitos.

Comentaba felizmente la pegaso, echando comida para aves en las perchas de los fénix, donde éstos comían con gusto dicha comida.

Holy: Delicioso como lo recordaba. Gracias, Fluttershy.

Dark Cloud: Sí, Fluttershy. Eres un cielo en esto, pero...¿Dónde están las gambas?

Terrax: ...

Agradecían los fénix. Terrax que no podía hablar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La pegaso sonriendo, les respondió a las aves.

Fluttershy: No es nada. Es agradable tratar con unas aves tan bonitas como vosotros.

Luego echó comida en los cuencos para Golden Tail y Silver Lion, dodne éstoss comenzaron a comer vorazmente.

Fluttershy: Con calma, pequeños. Hay comida de sobra.

Golden Tail: (Mmm...Delicioso...).

Silver Lion: Que bien sabe...Se parece a la comida que hace mi amita...

Comentaba ambos animales. Fluttershy estaba encantada ante los nuevos y poco corrientes animales que tenía en casa. En cambio, su conejo Angel no estaba muy contento que digamos. Al conejo no le agradaba que la pegaso centrara toda su atención en los nuevos. Éste sin dudarlo se acercó a Silver Lión donde éste estaba comiendo. El conejo mirándolo con mala cara, pretendía decirle cualquier cosa menos amable, pero en ese momento el pequeño león le miró como una posible presa y le gruñó levemente, haciendo que los ánimos de Ángel bajaran y retrocediera algo asustado a esconderse en su casucha.

En casa de Twilight, los alicornios y el unicornio y esta junto con Spike, estaban desayunando.

Spike: Bueno, chicos ¿Qué planes tenéis vosotros?

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón a éstos. Los jóvenes no sabían que decir.

Mike: Bueno...

Dark: La verdad...

Night: No tenemos mucha idea que hacer ahora.

Mike: Yo hace tiempo activé la baliza de localización dimensiona de mi omniherramienta para ver si nos encuentran, pero de momento no ha dado señal.

Twilight: ¿Onminherramienta?

El alicornio activó su brazalete y un especie de guantelete de luz rodeó el brazo del potro.

Mike: Es un dispositivo especial que uso yo y con el tiempo lo he ido mejorando. Es una herramienta muy útil. Para comunicarse con otros. Para escáner cosas. Para visualizar datos. Cosas diversas.

Twilight: Fascinante. Tengo que saber más cosas sobre este objeto.

Decía la pony fascinada por el aparto y cogiendolo con sus cascos para examinarlo mejor.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Luna entró corriendo al cuarto de Celestia.

Luna: Hermana ¿Me llamaste?

Celestia: Así es, hermana. Quería enseñarte algo.

Contestó Celestia, sacando una la carpeta que estuvo mirando hace rato y se lo acercó a su hermana..

Luna no entendía nada. Cogio la carpeta y cuando vio su contenido, se sorprendió y acto seguido miró a su hermana.

Luna: Hermana...Esto es...

Celestia: Así es, hermana. Al principio yo tampoco me lo creí, pero esto lo confirma.

Respondía su hermana. Luna mirando de nuevo las fotos, comentó sorprendida.

Luna: No me lo puedo creer...Un alicornio macho...

Dijo la princesa, mientras miraba con suma atención las fotos del alicornio azul, sin poder creérselo todavía ante lo que veía.

En la granja Apple. Mike y los otros junto con Spike, iban a ayudar a Applejack y a su hermano a recolectar manzanas.

Applejack: Muchas gracias por querer ayudarnos en la recolección de manzanas.

Comentaba agradecida la granjera. Su hermano la secundo.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Mike: No hay de que, Applejack.

Dark: Es una placer para nosotros la verdad.

Night: Sí.

Spike: Siempre es un placer ayudar.

Comentaban los jóvenes sonrientes. Spike estaba con ellos, ya que tenía mucho curiosidad por el grupo de Mike y quería saber más cosas sobre ellos. En ese momento apareció Apple Bloom junto con las CMC.

Apple Bloom: Hola, hermana.

Applejack: Hola, dulzura ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

En ese momento la potra centró su vista en el alicornio azul y ahí exclamó sorprendida.

Apple Bloom: ¡Espera! ¿No eres tú aquel alicornio que derrotó a ese enorme dragón que había atacado el pueblo ayer?

Mike: Así es, manz...amiga..eso..je, je, je, je..

Se corregía el alicornio. Las CMC enormemente sorprendidas, comenzaron a acercarse al alicornio, hasta invadir su espacio personal y comenzaron a decirle a éste.

Apple Bloom: No me lo puedo creer. Tú eres ese pony que derrotó a ese malvado dragón.

Scootaloo: Mola...¿En serio derrotaste a un enorme dragón tú solo sin ayuda?

Sweetie: Es verdaderamente increíble.

Apple Bloom: Por favor. Cuéntanos cómo venciste a ese dragón tan malo.

Scootalo: ¿Nos enseñarás tus técnicas de pelea?

Sweetie: Quizás así obtengamos nuestras cutie mark de machacadoras de dragones.

Iba preguntando sin parar las potras, poniendo a Mike bastante incomodo mientras retrocedía, mientras sus amigos se reían de la cómica situación de Mike. Así hasta que Applejack para salvar a Mike de las potras acosadoras, las dijo a éstas.

Applejack: Chicas. Dejad tranquilo a Mike. Él está para ayudarnos en la recogida de manzanas y no podrá hacerlo si le interrumpís.

Las CMC se desilusionaron ante eso. Mike mirando con lastima a las potras, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Bueno, Applejack. Ellas podrían ayudarnos en la recogida de manzanas, y una vez hecho eso, contestaré a todas sus preguntas.

Las potras se alegraron enormemente al oír eso. Applejack le dijo.

Applejack: Bueno. Si no te molesta.

Mike: Para nada.

CMC: ¡VIVA!

Gritaron las tres. Finalmente dieron comienzo a la recogida de manzanas. Mike se acercó a un árbol.

Mike: Bien. Empezaré con éste.

Mike se dio la vuelta y se preparó para patear el árbol. Lo malo es que no calculó su fuerza y de una doble patada, mandó a volar el árbol.

Mike: ¡Ay, no! Olvide controlar mi fuerza.

Decía el alicornio con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza, al ver como el árbol se perdía en la lejanía. Tanto Applejack como su hermano y las CMC, miraban sorprendidas como el alicornio mandó a volar el árbol.

En Canterlot, enfrente de una puerta, había dos guardias vigilando. Uno de los guardias le comentó a su compañero.

Guardia1: Oye, compañero ¿Cuándo me devolverás los 200 bits que te presté?

Guardia2: Cuando los árboles vuelen.

Respondía de forma burlona el guardia. En ese momento vieron pasar volando un árbol por el cielo.

Guardia1: ¿Y ahora?

Guardia2: Eh...Toma tu dinero...

En Appleloosa, el primo de Applejack, Braeburn, estaba en el huerto de manzanas admirando la gran cosecha. Así hasta que escuchó algo en el cielo y en ese momento vio al árbol yendo hacia éste. El pony terrestre no tuvo tiempo de escapar y el árbol le cayó encima. La cabeza del pony terrestre surgió de entre las hojas, por fortuna sin daño alguno.

En la granja Apple. Los Apple como las CMC, aun estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que había hecho el alicornio azul. Mike trató de excusarse.

Mike: Esto...Lo siento...

Se disculpaba el alicornio echando un casco por detrás de la cabeza, mientras sus amigos Darkwing y Night estaba echados en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas sin parar.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Eso ha molado...

Apple Bloom: Carai...Pensé que no había otro pony que patease los árboles tan fuerte como mis hermanos. Ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque.

Sweetie: A eso llamo yo un chico fuerte.

Spike: Whoa...Menuda pasada...Por lo menos lo habrá mandado a miles de kilómetros...

Applejack recuperándose de la sorpresa, le comentó al alicornio.

Applejack: Pero...¿Cómo?

Mike: Ejem...Lo siento, Applejack...A veces olvido controlar mi fuerza...

Se disculpaba el alicornio con una sonrisa tonta y ligeramente avergonzado. Applejack seriamente le dijo.

Applejack: Está bien, Mike. No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez, procura no mandar a volar otro árbol.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Mike: Lo intentaré...

Respondía el alicornio aun avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Éstos volvieron a reanudar con sus tareas de recolección de manzanas. Mike ahora golpeaba con algo más de suavidad los árboles, haciendo caer las manzanas. Las potras ayudaban a recoger con cestas las manzanas.

Night que estaba recolectando comentó.

Night: Esto es bastante fastidioso ¿No hay una forma más fácil para recolectar manzanas?

Comentaba el unicornio que estaba ya cansado de patear árboles, ya que era un proceso lento y aburrido. Ante el comentario, Apple Bloom le comentó.

Apple Bloom: ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Night: Mmm...Quizás...

Respondía el unicornio acercándose a un árbol, siendo seguido por las atentas miradas de los presentes. Night Ray miró a un árbol y apoyando su casco en éste, dijo.

Night: Éste servirá...

El unicornio tomó distancia y fue corriendo hacia el árbol, donde le dio un fuerte cabezazo en éste, logrando derribar las manzanas del árbol y haciendo que cayera en las cestas, pero aquello no paró ahí. El unicornio tras el golpe, salió rebotando, golpeando otro árbol con la espalda, haciendo que las manzanas cayeran también. Una y otra vez el unicornio fue rebotando de árbol en árbol hasta perder de vista. El resto del grupo no podía ver al unicornio, pero podían oír perfectamente el sonido de choque de árboles por parte del unicornio durante un rato.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Apple Bloom: Hermano mayor ¿Tú sabes algo?

Big Mac: Eh...Nop...

Finalmente el sonido de golpes paró. Acto seguido vieron a Night Ray emerger de unos matorrales con unas ramas en al cabeza.

Dark: Night, amigo ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la alicornio al unicornio. Night Ray sacudiendo las ramas que tenía sobre la cabeza, la contestó.

Night: Sí. Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien.

Las CMC se acercaron a Night Ray y le comentaron emocionadas.

Scootalo: ¡Whoa, amigo! Eso ha sido una pasada.

Apple Bloom: Jamás vi una forma de recolectar manzanas de esa forma. Has hecho el trabajo de una hora en apenas unos minutos.

Comentaba esta última, mirando las cestas de manzanas hasta arriba de manzanas.

Night: Je, je, je, je...Cuando me propongo algo, soy el mejor.

Respondía el unicornio con una sonrisa. El grupo se rió por ello.

Ahora el grupo estaba llevando las cestas con manzanas. Applejack y Big Mac podían llevar muchas cestas, mientras las potras y el dragón como mucho una. Darkwing y Night dos cestas de manzanas cada uno, pero faltaba alguien.

Applejack: Mike ¿Vienes? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mike: ¡VOOOOY...!

Respondió Mike y de entre los árboles apareció el alicornio, portando en su espalda nada menos que 10 cestas de manzanas unas encima de otras. Los dos mayores como las CMC y el dragón, miraban completamente sorprendidos como el alicornio cargaba con las cestas como si no pesasen absolutamente nada y los llevaba al granero para volver a por más. Darkwing y Night se reía levemente ante la cara de sorpresa que tenían los Apple ante ello.

Continuaron cargando cestas de manzanas, pero a la velocidad con que Mike iba llevando las cestas llenas de manzanas, hizo en apenas minutos, terminaran con todo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa, dejando las últimas cestas que quedaban. Ahí los demás comentaron.

Applejack: Vaya, compañero. Tú y tus amigos nos habéis ayudado mucho ¿Verdad hermano?

Comentaba la vaquera con una sonrisa. Su hermano asintió.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Spike: Carai, Mike. Tus amigos y tú no dejáis de sorprenderme.

Dark: Je, je, je, je. Y eso que no has visto todavía nada, encanto.

Respondía la alicornio, guiñando un ojo al dragón de forma coqueta. Spike se ruborizó un poco ante la insinuación de la alicornio.

Applejack: Debo decir que los tres son prácticamente fuera de lo común.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Mike: Bueno. Posiblemente eso se debe a la cantidad de aventuras que hemos tenido.

Spike: ¿Nos podríais contar alguna?

CMC: ¡Síiii! ¡Queremos oírlas!

Decían el dragón y las CMC emocionadas de oír alguna historia por parte de los nuevos ponis. Mike y los otros respondieron.

Mike: Bueno. Si queréis oírlas, nosotros...

Antes de que Mike pudiera continuar, Applejack lo interrumpió y ahí dijo.

Applejack: Lo siento, niñas, pero Mike y los otros nos tienen que ayudar en algunas cosas. Por lo que no tienen tiempo para contar historias.

Un gemido de decepción se oyeron por parte de las potras y el dragón. Applejack llevándose a los alicornios y unicornio a otra parte lejos de éstas, les comentó la vaquera a éstos.

Applejack: Chicos. No creo que sea conveniente que contéis nada a nadie.

Comentaba de forma seria la vaquera.

Night: ¿Y por qué no, Applejack?

Applejack: Muy simple. Muy pocos se creerían de que venís de otro mundo. Por eso es mejor que lo mantengamos esto en secreto.

Mike: Mmm...Supongo que tienes razón. Lastima. Tenía historias muy buenas para contar.

Comentaba el alicornio, algo decepcionado de no poder contar sus mejores aventuras a las potras. En ese momento, Spike escupió una carta mágica y el dragón rápidamente la leyó.

Spike: Es de la princesa. Quiere que vayáis al castillo de inmediato para hablar de una cosa de suma importancia.

Applejack: ¿De la princesa? Debe ser importante si quiere que nos reunamos todas.

Dark: ¿Es de la princesa?

Applejack: Así es.

Mike: Mmm...Tal vez deberíamos ir nosotros también. Creo que al menos sería conveniente que la princesa nos conozca y sepa de nuestra situación.

Applejack: ¿Estás seguro, azucarillo?

Dark: Mike tiene razón. De momento vosotras y Spike sois los únicos que sabéis sobre nosotros. Sería conveniente poner a las princesas al corriente de todo.

Secundaba la alicornio a su amigo.

Applejack: Bueno. Supongo que tenéis razón.

Spike: ¿Puedo ir yo? El viaje será largo y podré preguntaros cosas.

Rogaba el dragón. Mike sonriendo al dragón, le contestó.

Mike: No veo problema, Spike. Podemos responderte a las preguntas que quieras.

Spike: ¡Genial!

Celebraba el dragón pegando un pequeño salto.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y ahí es cuando el joven alicornio y su grupo fueron por primera vez a Canterlot ¿Cierto?

Lyndon: Así es. Pensaron que sería conveniente que al menos las princesas estuvieran al corriente de los jovenes ponis. Ninguno se imaginaba lo que iba a avecinarse en absoluto.

Respondía Lyndon, pasando algunas páginas de su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	5. Cap 5 El Poder del Alicornio

**Capítulo 5**

 **El Poder del Alicornio  
**

Lyndon: Los elementos y los otros junto con el dragón, tomaron un tren que iba directo hacia Canterlot.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Jill prestaba atención a las palabras del grifo.

Jill: Porque la princesa reclamo a los elementos para que fueran a verla.

Lyndon: Así es. La princesa quería hablar con los elementos sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Aunque en ningún momento se imaginó lo que iba a suceder después. Vaya que sí.

Dijo el grifo, riéndose un poco en la última parte. La grifo cruzando de brazos, le comentó.

Jill: Sí. Leí los periódicos sobre esos días. Mentiría si dijera que no me quedé algo...sorprendida...

Decía esto la grifo, recordando haber leído las noticias en los periódicos y en los siguientes, los cuales en un principio se negaba a creer tales historias, pero los hechos la hicieron darse cuenta de lo contrario.

Lyndon: Y lo que está por llegar.

 **Retornando la historia.**

Las mane y el grupo de Mike viajaban por tren rumbo a Canterlot. Ahí las mane comentaban el por qué la princesa las llamo. Mientras los jóvenes junto con los fénix, estaban conversando muy animadamente con el dragón Spike.

Spike: ¿En serio pasasteis por todo eso?

Mike: Pues sí, Spike. Lo nuestro es algo habitual ese tipo de cosas.

Spike: Es genial. Sin duda pasáis unas aventuras extra geniales.

Comentaba el dragón enormemente animado ante las historias que contaban sus nuevos amigos.

Dark Cloud: Por supuesto, Spike. Pasamos por montones de aventuras de un lado a otro. Conocemos lugares interesantes. Vemos mucha gente. Conocemos a muchas chicas guapas.

Comentaba el fénix que al igual que las otras aves, estaba apoyado en el cabecero de la silla. Ahi Holy le dijo.

Holy: ¿Nunca vas a dejar de pensar en chicas, Dark Cloud? Ya te pareces a Vulcan.

Le decía en forma de reproche la fénix blanca. Dark Clous ahí se defendió.

Dark Cloud: ¡Ey! A mí no me compares con el calvorota. A diferencia de él, yo si que tengo éxito con las chicas cuando adopto mi forma alicornio.

Los jóvenes se rieron. Las mane miraban al grupo de jóvenes donde las agradaba que se llevaran tan bien. Twilight en cambio, no parecía demasiado animada. Lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana mientras apoyaba un casco en su barbilla, viendo desde ahí el castillo de Canterlot. Fluttershy que estaba a su lado lo notó.

Fluttershy: Twilight ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la pegaso preocupada por su amiga. Ésta sin girarse, la respondió.

Twilight: Sí, Fluttershy. Estoy bien. Solo que no sé si estoy lista para volver a ver a la princesa Celestia. Después de lo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo.

Comentaba la unicornio. Fluttershy comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir su amiga. Cuando eésta fue hace tiempo secuestrada por el malvado dragón Arquímedes y fue retenida en contra de su voluntad en el reino de Draconem. Fluttershy para animarla, posó su casco en el de su amiga y con una sonrisa amable, la comentó.

Fluttershy: Tranquila, Twilight. Estamos contigo pase lo que pase.

Twilight viendo ahora a su amiga y con una sonrisa, se lo agradeció.

Twilight: Gracias, Fluttershy.

Night: Ahhhh...¿Cuánto falta para llegar Canterlot?

Dark: Sí. Es verdad...Esto está yendo muy lento.

Se quejaban ambos jóvenes.

Dark Cloud: Desde luego. Sin duda esto es un aburrimiento total. Madre mía, con las ganas que tengo de ligarme a lindas yeguas adolescentes de Canterlot.

Comentaba el fénix que estaba apoyado en los asientos como los otros dos fénix.

Spike: El tren va ya a máxima velocidad. No puede ir más rápido.

Dark: Ay, madre...Y pensar que en el tren magnético que tenemos en nuestro mundo, solo se tardan como mucho unos minutos en llegar a casi cualquier destino.

Aquello captó la atención de las mane.

Pinkie: ¿Tren magnético?

Rarity: ¿Qué es el tren magnético?

Mike queriendo responder a éstas, las explicó.

Mike: El tren magnético es uno de los transportes más rápidos y fiables que posee el Imperio Celeste y que compartieron con el resto del mundo. Dichos trenes funcionan con elementos no contaminantes, a la vez que viajan mediante vías aéreas. Dichos trenes pueden llegar de ciudad en ciudad en cuestión de minutos, mientras que los trenes normales de vapor, tardarían horas.

Spike: ¿En serio? Whoa...

Rainbow: Suena interesante. Ojala pudiera ver alguno de esos trenes en acción.

Twilight: Eso. Suena interesante.

Twilight apuntaba en su cuaderno lo que explicaba el alicornio.

Applejack: Por lo que contáis, el llamado Imperio Celeste posee muchas cosas interesantes.

Mike: Por supuesto, Applejack. El Imperio Celeste es el reino con la tecnología más avanzada y moderna del mundo al igual que la magia. La medicina, la ciencia, muchos campos que el imperio posee grandes habilidades y siendo la envidia de las demás naciones.

Un gran "¡Ohhh!" se oían de los labios de las mane y dragón, mientras Twilight enormemente interesada, apuntaba en su cuaderno lo que contaban el alicornio. En ese momento se oyó un grito.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa?

Una de la pasajeras, miraba con horror por la ventana, mientras señalaba con el casco al cielo. Ahí ésta gritó.

Yegua: ¡Dragones!

Todos miraron por la ventana y vieron tres enormes dragones dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot.

Rarity: ¿Dónde van esos dragones?

Twilight: No lo sé, pero no me gusta. A los dragones se les tiene prohibida la entrada a Canterlot.

Comentaba al unicornio. Mike mirando a sus amigos, asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender lo que debían hacer.

Mike: Tenemos trabajo.

Dark: Genial. Me estaba aburriendo de tanto no hacer nada.

Holy: No se hable más. Vamos allá.

Spike: ¿De qué habláis?

Éstos no respondieron. Los tres junto con sus fénix y llevando sus armas con ellos, salieron del vagón por la puerta.

Rainbow: ¿A dónde van esos enanos?

Pinkie: Mmm...Quizás sea una sorpresa.

Applejack: No creo que sea una sorpresa.

Comentaban éstas sin saber que iban a hacer los tres jóvenes juntos con sus fénix.

Fuera del tren, Mike y los otros estaban en el punto que conectaban un vagón a otro.

Mike: Vamos, chicos. No creo que esos dragones vengan con intenciones amistosas. Por lo que debemos detenerlos.

Darkwing y Night: ¡Sí!

Holy y Dark Cloud: ¡Sí!

Terrax: ...

Mike salió volando y acto seguido Darkwing. Night no poseía alas, pero en ese momento alzó la voz.

Night: ¡Alas Cristal!

De la espalda del unicornio, surgieron unos cristales puntiagudos morados y rojos que daban forma de alas. Acto seguido el unicornio salió volando, para así seguir a sus amigos. Los fénix los siguieron a éstos.

Mientras tanto por el aire, los tres dragones que iban hacia Canterlot comentaron.

Dragón rojo: Ya tenéis las ordenes. Debemos causar tantas masacres como podamos.

Dragón negro: Oh, sí...Me gusta como suena eso.

Dragón marrón: A mí también me seduce la idea de matar a tantos ponis como me encuentre.

Comentaron los tres dragones con sonrisas perversas, hasta que en ese momento se toparon con la guardia pegaso.

Guardia: ¡Alto! ¡Los dragones se les tiene prohibida la entrada a Canterlot!

Rojo: ¡Aparte inútil!

Rugió el dragón dando un manotazo al guardia que lo mandó al suelo rumbo para estrellarse. Los guardias fueron a rescatar a su compañero, mientras otros se ocupaban de los dragones. Por desgracia, los dragones eran muy fuertes y no tardaron en deshacerse de ellos y mandarlos al suelo a gran altura.

Rojo: Yo me ocuparé de la escuela de unicornio. Tú (negro) te ocuparas del hospital y tú (marrón) iras al parque. Debéis causar tantas masacres como sea.

El negro y el marrón asintieron y se fueron cada uno volando a una dirección distinta.

Mientras tanto, los guardias pegasos iban cayendo hasta estar a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Justo en el último momento, un aura dorada los detuvo a centímetros del suelo. Los guardias no comprendían lo que pasaban, hasta que vieron en el suelo a un alicornio azul que miraba a los guardias con una sonrisa. El alicornio suavemente los dejó en el suelo con su magia.

El alicornio mirando a sus amigos, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Holy y yo nos ocuparemos del dragón rojo. Darkwing. Dark Cloud y tú os ocupareis del negro. Night. Tú y Terrax con el marrón.

Dark: Entendido.

Night: Nos ocuparemos de ello.

Los tres junto con sus fénix, fueron cada uno hacia donde estaba cada uno de los dragones.

En el castillo, Celestia estaba en su trono hasta que un guardia entró corriendo hacia la sala.

Guardia: ¡Princesa! ¡Nos han llegado informes de que tres grandes dragones se dirigen a Canterlot con intenciones hostiles!

El rostro de Celestia se tornó a una de sorpresa. No se esperaba que dragones vinieran a atacar al reino. Aun recordaba la masacre en la escuela donde muchos ponis y potros murieron por culpa de una dragona. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir inocentes por culpa de unos dragones salvajes.

Mientras el rojo, volaba rumbo a la escuela de unicornios súper dotados. En dicha escuela muchos potros profesores que estaban fuera, vieron al enorme dragón donde les provocó terror al verlo.

Rojo: Ja, ja, ja, ja...¡Que comience la masacre!

Gritó el dragón lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra dicha escuela para horror de los ponis. La princesa Celestia que iba volando por el cielo, vio eso con horror.

Celestia: ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

La bola estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, hasta que en ese instante apareció una barrera dorada que detuvo al instante dicha bola de fuego.

Rojo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién detuvo la bola de fuego?

Mike: Yo.

En ese momento tantos ponis como el dragón y la princesa Celestia, vieron al alicornio parado en el aire, siendo éste el que creó la barrera dorada que detuvo el ataque de bola de fuego. El dragón rojo veía al potro con enojo.

Rojo: ¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?

Mike mirando seriamente al dragón, le respondió.

Mike: El que va a patearte tu enorme trasero y mandarte de vuelta por donde viniste.

Respondía el alicornio de forma desafiante. La princesa estaba sorprendida. Ahora veía con sus propios ojos al alicornio que previamente había oído hablar.

Celestia: (Ese alicornio...No hay duda...Es un macho alicornio...).

El dragó rojo enfadado de que parasen su ataque y que el alicornio le dijera eso a la cara, le respondió furioso.

Rojo: ¿Cómo te atreves a detener mi ataque, maldito enano?

Mike sin mostrar ningún apéndice de nerviosismo, le contestó.

Mike: Simplemente porque no me agradan los cobardes que se meten con los que son más débiles o no pueden éstos defenderse.

Rojo: ¿Cobarde, yo? ¡Ahora verás, maldito enano!

Gritó furioso el dragón volando directo hacia Mike y alzando su garra dispuesto a atravesarlo. La princesa iba a intervenir para salvar al alicornio, hasta que el alicornio en el último momento, se echó a un lado haciendo que la garra pasara de largo. Rápidamente el alicornio le agarró del enorme brazo y haciéndole una llave, logró levantar al enorme dragón como si una pluma se tratase, y acto seguido lo estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo haciendo temblar por el golpe. Tanto los ponis como la princesa, se sorprendieron ante la enorme fuerza del potro.

El dragón furioso se levantó y lanzó una bocanada de fuego, Mike simplemente lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz que superó la llamarada del dragón con enorme diferencia y golpeando duramente a éste que lo tiró al suelo. Antes de que el dragón pudiera levantarse, el alicornio voló hasta su cola y agarrandola, para luego saltar hacia el cielo y echándose a volar, llevándose al dragón consigo.

Rojo: ¡Sueltame, maldito pony!

Mike: Como quieras.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa burlona, soltando la cola al dragón y dejándolo caer. El alicornio acto seguido se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el dragón, mientras el dragón le disparaba bolas de fuego tratando de dar al alicornio, pero Mike las esquivaba todas. Finalmente el alicornio golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago del dragón y sin soltarle, lo estrelló con enorme fuerza contra el suelo de un solar abandonado, creando un gran temblor a la vez que una gran nube de humo. Cuando el humo acabó, estaba el alicornio tranquilamente de pie sobre el dragón que estaba prácticamente noqueado en el suelo. La fénix de Mike volando bajo, se posó en la grupa de Mike.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

La princesa Celestia que había seguido el combate no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un joven alicornio derrotando con enorme facilidad a un enorme dragón.

Celestia: (Que fuerza. Tiene un poder fuera de lo común. Mucho más que los alicornios normales de su edad).

Pensaba la princesa sorprendida y a la vez preocupada ante el enorme poder del alicornio.

Mientras tanto, el dragón negro se dirigía volando al hospital de Canterlot.

Negro: Je, je, je, je...Pronto habrá ponis tostados...

Dark: Eso si yo te lo permito.

Negro: ¿Qué?

Enfrente del dragón, aparecieron la alicornio y el fénix negro donde le cortaron el paso.

Dark: Amigo. No nos gusta los matones que se meten con los débiles. Así que mejor te marchas de aquí si no quieres recibir una buena patada en tus partes nobles.

Le decía de forma amenazante la alicornio. Dark Cloud la secundo.

Dark Cloud: Sí, amigo. Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te cocinemos un estrellado con tus...

Dark: ¡DARK CLOUD!

Le gritó molesta la alicornio, impidiendo que dijera cierta palabra mal sonante el fénix negro. El dragón negro miraba a la alicornio con seriedad y la respondió.

Negro: Mocosa. No me importa quién seas o cuantos años tengas. Te voy a carbonizar.

El dragón acto seguido lanzó una bola de fuego. Darkwing sacando su espada la Dark Repulser, partió en dos dicha bola de fuego para sorpresa del dragón. El fénix negro voló al lado del dragón y le lanzó un rayo oscuro a la cara donde lo aturdió. Acto seguido, Darkwing se lanzó al ataque. El dragón trató de golpearla con su garra, pero la alicornio la esquivó y acto seguido con su espada, le hizo un corte profundo en su brazo haciendo rugir de dolor al dragón.

El dragón furioso de que la alicornio lo hiriese, abrió su boca y se lanzó hacia ésta tratando de darla un bocado, pero la alicornio se tornó en sombras y lo esquivó. Cuando se solidificó de nuevo, Darkwing lanzó su siguiente ataque.

Dark: ¡Agujas Negras!

Alrededor del dragón se formaron miles de agujas negras para sorpresa de éste. La alicornio con un gesto, hizo que dichas agujas fueron lanzadas todas a la vez contra el dragón. Ni las duras escamas del dragón podían protegerlo de las múltiples agujas que atravesaban su cuerpo, causando un intenso dolor. El dragón rugía de dolor por ello.

Dark: Y para rematar...¡Gran Cometa Oscuro!

La alicornio convocó una gran esfera de oscuridad y acto seguido la dio una patada mandándola contra el dragón a modo de cometa. Dicha esfera impactó contra el dragón, causando una enorme explosión que se podía ver por el cielo. Mike que estaba de pie encima del rojo, vio al dragó negro yendo hacia donde estaba este y el rojo. Mike simplemente se tele transportó a un lado, permitiendo así que el dragón negro cayera sobre el rojo.

Mike: Por lo visto Darkwing y Dark Cloud no tuvieron problemas con éste.

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa, al igual que su compañera.

Holy: La verdad es que estos dragones no es que sean gran cosa.

Mientras por otro lado, el dragón marrón aterrizó en el suelo del parque, asustando a los ponis que estaban paseando y salieron huyendo.

Marrón: Eso. Corred. Ja, ja, ja, ja...Así la caza es más divertida.

Decía el dragón lanzando una bola de fuego contra un grupo de ponis, pero su ataque fue detenido por un muró de cristales en forma de diamantes rojos que detuvieron el ataque sin problemas. El dragón se sorprendió por ello.

Marrón: ¿Qué? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Night: Es cosa mía.

El dragón se giró y vio a Night Ray junto con Terrax.

Night: Amigo ¿No te ha enseñado tu mamá que nunca hay que meterse con la gente más pequeña que tú?

Le comentaba de forma burlona el unicornio. El dragón no le respondió y simplemente le lanzó una bola de fuego. Night con sus alas de cristal, echó el vuelo al igual que Terrax. El dragón echó también el vuelo y se lanzó hacia el unicornio, tratando de golpearlo con sus garras. Night simplemente creó otra barrera de diamantes en el aire. El dragón golpeó la barrera rompiéndola en pedazos, pero el unicornio había desaparecido. El fénix apareció justo delante de sus ojos y le lanzó un rayo marrón hacia dichos ojos, haciendo rugir de dolor al dragón.

Night: Bien hecho, Terrax. Ahora mi turno.

Decía este volando formando un gran puño de diamantes en su brazo derecho y golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara del dragón, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. El dragón se levantó enfadado y lanzó varias bolas de fuego contra el unicornio. Night Ray las esquivaba al mismo tiempo que lanzaba diamantes afilados que se clavaban en el dragón, causando grandes heridas en el dragón. Luego el unicornio se tele transportó justo debajo del dragón y ahí gritó.

Night: ¡Esfera de Cristal Explosiva!

Gritó el potro y creando una gran esfera mágica roja rodeada de cristales rojos, lo lanzó contra el dragón, causando una gran explosión que mando volando a dicho dragón.

Mike y Holy vieron volar al dragón marrón cayendo justo encima de donde estaban el rojo y el negro quedando, los tres unos encima de otros. Acto seguido aparecieron Darkwing y Night junto con sus fénix y se reunieron con Mike y Holy.

Mike: Veo que no habéis tenido problemas con los dragones.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio. Sus amigos también sonriendo, le contestaron al alicornio.

Night: Así es, Mike.

Dark: Sinceramente. Teniendo en cuenta los enemigos que nos enfrentamos en el pasado, estos dejan mucho que desear.

Dark Cloud: Es verdad.

Se rieron los tres y fénix, sin darse cuenta de que la princesa Celestia junto con varios guardias estaban justo detrás de ellos. La princesa pudo observar a los jóvenes luchar al estar volando por el cielo. Ahí pudo ver como tres simples jóvenes derrotaron con una facilidad pasmosa a tres enormes y feroces dragones. Una parte de ella estaba enormemente sorprendida, pero otra estaba asustada. Asustada del enorme poder que tenían tres simples jóvenes que pese a su edad, tenían un poder bastante grande. Finalmente los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la princesa.

Dark: Mike. La princesa Celestia.

Decía la alicornio señalando con su casco a la princesa. Los otros al verla, la hicieron una reverencia.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Es un placer volver a...Quiero decir...Conocerla.

Dark: Lo mismo digo...

Night Igualmente.

La princesa tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Ésta seguía mirando fijamente a los tres, pero era una mirada de miedo. Cuando recuperó de la sorpresa, dio la orden a los guardias.

Celestia: ¡Guaridas! ¡Arrestad a estos jóvenes inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden!

Tanto los tres y los fénix como los guardias, se sorprendieron ante la orden de la princesa. Los guardias no queriendo cuestionar a la princesa, fueron a arrestar a todos ellos.

Dark: ¿Está de broma? No pienso consentir que me arresten sin motivo.

Darkwing iba a sacar su espada lista para pelear, hasta que Mike la detuvo con su casco y mirándola a la cara a su amiga a los ojos, negó con la cabeza. Darkwing a regañadientes, desistió en sus deseos de resistirse al arresto. Los guardias arrestaron a todos ellos, al igual que los dragones derrotados.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que la princesa ordenó el arresto de los mismos que salvaron la capital del ataque de esos dragones ¿Verdad?

Comentaba la grifo, que no comprendía demasiado bien el motivo del arresto. Lyndon acomodándose en el asiento, la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Por lo visto, el principal motivo de la princesa de ordenar su arresto, es que en cierto modo la asustaba el gran poder que éstos tenían.

La grifo pasó su garra en la barbilla pensando en la respuesta del grifo y ahí dijo.

Jill: Mmm...La verdad es que es comprensible...Después de ver el poder que tienen esos chicos, en especial el alicornio azul en acción, a mí también me preocuparía dejar unos elementos tan poderosos sueltos por ahí a su aire sin ningún tipo de control.

Lyndon: ¿Acaso te dan miedo esos chicos? ¿Esta es la razón por la que me retenéis aquí para interrogarme? ¿Queréis conocer sus puntos débiles para así poder detenerlos o algo así?

Preguntaba el grifo, pero sin abandonar su característica sonrisa. La grifo negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Jill: No. No pretendo nada malo con ellos de momento. Solo quiero saberlo todo sobre el alicornio y sus compañeros, para así saber como tratarlos para cuando pueda contactar con ellos. Ahora por favor, cuéntame que ocurrió después del arresto.

Lyndon: Lo que si puedo decirte es que tanto los elementos de la armonía como la hermana de la princesa, la princesa Luna, no las hizo gracia alguna el arresto de los jóvenes. Mmm..Posiblemente la pony rosa sí, ya que ella se ríe por todo je, je, je, je...Pero en fin. Prosigamos.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la sala del trono, estaba Celestia sentada en su trono. Delante de ella estaba una muy enfadada princesa Luna.

Luna: ¡Hermana! ¿Se puede saber por qué has ordenado arrestar a esos chicos si han salvado el reino de esos dragones?

La comentaba enfadada la princesa Luna que cual al igual que su hermana, en aquel momento ésta también volaba por el cielo al enterarse de la llegada de los tres dragones y fue para impedirlo, hasta que vio a los tres grandes dragones siendo fácilmente derrotados por los tres chicos y poco después ser arrestados por los guardias a ordenes de su hermana. Celestia tratando de mantener la calma, la contestó a su hermana.

Celestia: Hermana. Si realmente vistes a esos chicos en acción y el poder que tienen éstos, tienes que ser consciente de que no puedo dejar a unos jóvenes con tanto poder sueltos por ahí sin ningún tipo de control. Por no decir que sentí en uno de ellos usar magia oscura.

Luna: No me lo puedo creer, hermana ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por lo que les hiciste arrestar? ¿Por miedo?

Celestia: Ya has visto lo poderosos que son. Aun siendo jóvenes siendo dos de ellos alicornios, tienen mucho poder ¿En serio crees qué se pueden dejar a unos jóvenes con semejante poder sueltos por ahí? ¿En las consecuencias que contraería si se descontrolasen? Los desastres que podrían causar si se fueran de control y se dedicaran a destruirlo todo.

Respondía la princesa del sol. En ese momento entraron de golpe las mane six y el dragón, donde éstas ya se enteraron del arresto de los chicos. Salvo Twilight, las demás hicieron una reverencia a la princesa, pero Twilight manteniéndose de pie y mirando de forma enfadada a su maestra, la dijo a ésta.

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Por qué ha hecho encerrar a Mike y sus amigos en la cárcel si no han hecho nada malo?

La decía de forma acusadora la unicornio. Sus compañeras y el dragón la secundaron.

Spike: Es cierto. No han hecho nada malo ¿Por qué los hizo arrestar entonces?

La princesa alzó su casco en señal de calma y las respondió.

Celestia: Como ya expliqué a mi hermana, no puedo dejar sueltos unos jóvenes con tanto poder. Un poder así, puede amenazar la seguridad de los habitantes de este reino si se llegan a descontrolar.

Applejack: Pero princesa. Esos tres son buenos chicos.

Fluttershy: Y sus fénix también.

Pinkie: Son unos chicos muy divertidos y alegres.

Rarity: Son unos buenos chicos que han ayudado al pueblo.

Rainbow: Aunque odie admitirlo, esos chicos son realmente cool. Sobre todo el alicornio azul aunque odie admitirlo aun más, él solo derrotó a un enorme dragón que atacaba el pueblo y le dio una buena paliza. Y luego los tres solos derrotaron a los otros tres dragones casi sin despeinarse.

Spike: Por favor ,princesa. Libérelos.

Rogaba el pequeño dragón, ya que se había hecho bastante amigo de Mike y los otros.

Twilight: Princesa. Por favor. Esos tres no son un peligro. Es cierto que tienen un poder fuera de lo común para su edad, pero hasta ahora han ayudado y no merecen estar en la cárcel. Así que por favor, la pido que los libere.

Comentaba cada una de las ponis y dragón. Celestia escuchó cada uno de sus comentarios. En parte no estaba segura si liberarlos o no. La princesa podía sentir el gran poder en el alicornio y compañeros y la preocupaba que se fueran de control. Aunque si las chicas tenían razón y no eran una amenaza para el reino, tal vez debería darles el beneficio de la duda. Al final ésta accedió.

Celestia: Muy bien. Iremos a hablar con ellos y si estos me convencen, los liberaré.

Las chicas como el dragón y la princesa Luna se alegraron al ver que Mike y sus compañeros iban a ser liberados.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel, en una mazmorra a prueba de magia estaban los tres jóvenes. Mike tumbado tranquilamente en una litera. Night Ray mirando por la ventana de la celda. Darkwing sentada en una silla bastante molesta. Cuando fueron arrestados, sus armas como equipo fueron confiscados, al igual que sus fénix fueron encerrados en unas jaulas para aves.

Dark: ¡No me puedo creer que nos metieran en la cárcel, como si fuéramos criminales!

Comentaba bastante enfadada la alicornio. Mike con total tranquilidad desde la litera, la respondió a su amiga.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Pronto saldremos de aquí.

Darkwing con una mirada muy molesta, le comentó a su amigo.

Dark: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Nos arrestan sin razón y encima nos tenemos que quedar en una mazmorra fría y húmeda, la cual no le viene bien para mi crin y encima no dejas que zurre a los guaridas siquiera!

Mike ahora colocándose en la litera y sentándose ahora en ella, la respondió a su amiga.

Mike: Si hubiéramos actuado con violencia, entonces tendrían razones serias para arrestarnos. Entregarnos sin oponer resistencia, era lo más adecuado para la ocasión.

Night: Creo que Mike tiene razón...Al menos pienso yo...

Comentaba muy seguro el unicornio. Darkwing no parecía conforme con la respuesta de su amigo.

Dark: Sigo diciendo que debimos haberles sacudido al menos a los guardias, antes de que nos arrestaran.

Mike: Cálmate, Darkwing. Seguro que pronto nos sacaran de aquí.

Dark: Ojala fuera cierto eso.

Decía molesta la alicornio cruzándose de brazos, hasta que de repente oyeron una voz conocida.

Spike: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Los tres vieron a Spike asomarse en los barrotes de la mazmorra, donde ahí se alegraron de ver al dragón.

Mike: Spike.

Night: Amigo.

Dark: Nos alegramos de verte.

Comentaron los tres, acercándose a los barrotes para tener al pequeño dragón cerca de ellos.

Spike: Amigos. Me alegro de que no os pasara algo malo.

Les comentaba el pequeño dragón contento de ver a sus amigos en perfecto estado.

Dark: Bueno. Si te refieres a no pasar algo malo como el hecho de estar en una fría y húmeda mazmorra muriéndonos de aburrimiento.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la alicornio. En ese momento aparecieron el resto de las mane junto con las princesas.

Pinkie: Amigos ¿Estais bien? ¿No os ha pasado nada? ¿Tenéis frío aquí? ¿Queréis qué os acerque un chocolate caliente para pasar el frío?

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa, hasta que Applejack la tapó la boca con el casco.

Fluttershy: ¿Estáis bien chicos? ¿No os ha pasado nada?

Mike: Tranquila, Fluttershy. Estamos bien.

La princesa Celestia se acercó a los tres que aun seguían al otro lado de la celda. Darkwing mirando molesta a la princesa, la dijo enfadada.

Dark: ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso nos a va hacer que nos arresten otra vez sin motivo?

Mike: Darkwing, cálmate. Seguro que tendría sus motivos para hacerlo.

Dark: ¿Como qué? Salvamos Canterlot del ataque de tres feroces dragones y en vez de agradecérnoslos, nos hacen arrestar ¿Qué razones pueden tener para hacer que nos arresten sin más?

Respondía muy enfadada la alicornio. La princesa captando la atención de los tres jóvenes, trató de disculparse con ellos.

Celestia: Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por haberos hecho arrestar antes. La razón por la que ordene vuestro arresto, es que entonces no sabía nada de vosotros y no sabía si erais elementos peligrosos.

Dark: No me diga.

Respondía molesta la alicornio. Mike calmando a su amiga, la dijo a la princesa.

Mike: No pasa nada, princesa. Es comprensible, ya que usted no sabía absolutamente nada sobre nosotros.

Celestia agradeció que al menos los jóvenes, salvo la alicornio, no la guardasen rencor. Ahí ordenó a un guardia que los liberaren.

Spike: Chicos. Os trajimos vuestras cosas.

Decía el pequeño dragón trayendo una carretilla con las pertenencias de los chicos. Los fénix aparecieron también y volando, se posaron en la grupa de su correspondiente dueño.

Mike: Hola, Holy ¿Qué tal?

Dark: No te habrá pasado nada ¿Verdad, Dark Cloud?

Night: ¿Cómo estás, Terrax?

Comentaban los chicos alegres de ver de nuevo a sus fénix.

Holy: Podría haber sido mejor, pero no nos quejamos.

Dark Cloud: Lo malo era la comida. Sin duda era asquerosa de verdad. Francamente, es increíble que nos metieran en una jaula como animales. Y para colmo no nos leyeron nuestro derechos. No nos dijeron que tenemos derecho a tres comidas al día, no han dicho que tenemos derecho a hacer una llamada, no nos han dicho que tenemos derecho a ir el lavabo, que tenemos derecho a guardar silencio y todo eso. Nada de nada.

Se quejaba el fénix negro, hasta que Holy le dio un toque de su ala para hacerlo callar.

Terrax: ...

Los jóvenes estaban libres y contentos. En ese momento, un guardia entró corriendo a la mazmorra.

Guardia: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Celestia!

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

El soldado haciendo una reverencia a la princesa, la respondió.

Guardia: Princesa. Nos han llegado informes de que King Sombra está atacando el Imperio de Cristal.

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes.

Celestia: ¿Cómo? ¿King Sombra de nuevo?

Luna: ¿Ataca el Imperio de Cristal?

Twilight: Oh, no. Mi hermano y mi cuñada están ahí.

Mike miró a sus amigos y les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos trabajo.

Sus amigos asintieron y recogieron sus cosas del carretilla.

Spike: ¿A dónde vais?

Dark: Al Imperio de Cristal a detener a Sombra.

Rarity: Pero chicos. El Imperio de Cristal está a muchas horas de tren.

Rainbow: Aunque fuerais volando, tardaríais mucho en llegar.

En respuesta, Mike y los otros sonrieron confiados y el alicornio azul contestó.

Mike: ¿Quién dice que vayamos volando? Chicos.

Darkwing y Night: Sí.

Los dos se pusieron en torno a Mike y el alicornio ahí dijo.

Mike: ¡Sello de Luz! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Desplazamiento de la Luz!

En ese momento, los potros y los fénix desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes para su sorpresa.

Luna: ¿Dónde se han metido?

Celestia: Creo que se han tele transportado al Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: ¿Cómo? El Imperio de Cristal está muy lejos para llegar con un simple tele transporte.

Applejack: Algo me dice que para ellos, no es un problema eso.

Comentó la pony vaquera, suponiendo que los jóvenes pudieran hacer cosas imposibles.

Mientras tanto, cerca del Imperio de Cristal. Los tres junto con sus fénixs aparecieron en un haz de luz encima de un edificio. Éstos miraron alrededor confirmando que era el imperio.

Mike: Estamos en el Imperio de Cristal.

Night: Whoa...Es tan bonito como en nuestro mundo.

Comentaba el pony unicornio, mientras admiraba el lugar. En ese momento, Darkwing les captó la atención.

Dark: Amigos. Mirad.

Los tres se asomaron por el techo del edificio y ahí es cuando lo vieron. Fuera del Imperio, estaba King Sombra con un ejercito de criaturas bípedas hechas de cristal rojo. Enfrente del malvado unicornio, estaba Shining Armor y Cadence en el suelo con varias heridas al igual que varios soldados del imperio.

Sombra: Ja, ja, ja, ja...El Imperio de Cristal por fin volverá a ser mío.

Se jactaba el pony oscuro. Shining haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se levantó y le dijo de forma retadora.

Armor: Eso nunca, Sombra...El Imperio de Cristal no es para un tirano como tú...Pienso dar mi vida por proteger este pacifico reino...

Cadence: Yo también pienso proteger este reino pase lo que pase...

Completaba la princesa del amor, también poniéndose de pie como pudo y al lado de su marido. Sombra viendo eso, se rió y les dijo a ambos.

Sombra: ¡En tal caso, morid los dos con vuestro reino!

Dijo el ser sombrío, lanzando una gran nube de oscuridad hacia Shining y Cadence. Justo cuando el ataque iba a alcanzar a ambos monarcas del imperio, un nano escudo apareció rodeando a ambos, protegiéndolos así del ataque.

Sombra: ¿Pero qué?

En ese momento, aparecieron Mike junto con Darkwing y Night como los fénix. El alicornio deshaciendo el nano escudo, se puso enfrente de los príncipes y ahí dijo.

Mike: ¡Luz Sanadora!

Del cielo surgió una columna de luz que cubrió a ambos príncipes como a sus tropas y éstos recuperaron sus fuerzas para su sorpresa.

Armor: Me siento recuperado.

Cadence: Y yo.

Comentaron ambos príncipes al ver que estaban perfectamente sanos. Sombra sin comprender que pasaba, dijo.

Sombra: ¿Quiñenes sois vosotros?

Gritaba enfadado el unicornio de las sombras. Darkwing mirando seriamente al unicornio, le contestó.

Dark: Los que van a dar una paliza a ti y a tus ridículos guerreros de cristal.

Sombra: ¿Cómo te atreve a decirme eso a la cara, mocosa? ¿Acaso no sabéis quién soy?

Decía aun más enfadado el unicornio ante la insolencia de la alicornio. Mike le respondió desafiante.

Mike: Sabemos quien eres, King Sombra. Antiguo tirano del Imperio de Cristal, del cual fue primero derrotado por las princesas hace mil años y luego por el pequeño dragón Spike cuando le quitó el Corazón de Cristal ante sus propias narices...je, je, je, je...Esa última si que es bastante gracioso...

Se reía Mike al igual que sus compañeros. Sombra enfadado de que se burlasen de él, les disparó un rayo contra ellos. Mike con total tranquilidad, desvió el rayo con su casco, haciendo que impactara contra un golen de cristal y estallara en pedazos.

Sombra: Vaya. Muy pocos pueden desviar mi ataque con tanta facilidad.

Mike mirando a sus amigos, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros ocupaos de los golens de cristal. Holy y yo nos ocupamos de King Sombra.

Dark: ¿Estás seguro, Mike?

Dark: ¿No necesitarás ayuda contra Sombra?

Mike: ¿Para machacar a Sombra? Por favor. A estas alturas, lo machaco hasta dormido.

Respondía Mike con una gran sonrisa de confianza. Sus amigos sonrieron también y éstos junto con sus fénix, fueron a por los golens, Dejando a Mike y a Holy solos contra Sombra.

Mike: Bueno, Sombra ¿Quieres rendirte así por las buenas o prefieres hacerlo a las malas?

Holy: Sí. Sería mucho más fácil que te rindieras y ya está. Así evitarás una soberana paliza.

A Sombra no le agradó la insolencia del alicornio y de la fénix. Ahí le dijo Sombra al alicornio.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso ¡Sufre mi ira!

El unicornio concentró magia de su cuerno y disparó un gran rayo oscuro contra el alicornio. El alicornio simplemente formó una barrera de luz que detuvo el rayo fácilmente.

Sombra: Tu poder parece interesante.

Mike: Y aun no has visto nada.

El alicornio desapareció de la vista de Sombra para sorpresa de éste.

Sombra: ¿Dónde se ha metido ese chico?

Sombra miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, pero justo apareció delante de él el alicornio y le dio un fuerte gancho en su mentón que lo mandó volando por el cielo. Acto seguido, Mike se tele transportó hasta estar encima de King Sombra y le golpeó con sus patas traseras, mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo.

Darkwing armada con su espada la Dark Repulser, se lanzó volando hacia un grupo de golens de cristal, partiendo en dos a cada uno que golpeaba con su espada.

La alicornio fue rodeada enseguida por los golens que querían golpearla. Uno trató de aplastarla con su brazo, pero la alicornio lo esquivó de un salto y acto seguido le cortó el brazo con su espada. Dark Cloud que iba volando, disparó un rayo oscuro contra el golen destruyéndolo así. Varios golens alzaron sus brazos y dispararon trozos de cristal como flechas. Darkwing sacando su brazalete le Mega Arma Elemental, formó una hoja de oscuridad y ahora armada con ambas armas, la alicornio moviéndolas a gran velocidad, bloqueaba todos los disparos.

Dark: ¡Danza de las Sombras!

La alicornio saltó hacia un golen partiendo en dos con su espada y creando un sello mágico en el suelo donde pisaba ésta. Ahí comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, moviéndose como si una danza estuviera realizando, partiendo en pedazos a todos los golens que se iba encontrado. Al mismo tiempo, dejaba círculos mágicos con símbolos en su interior allá donde pisaba la alicornio. Luego de partir en dos de un salto a un golen de cristal, ésta quedó rodeada por los golens. Dichos golens estaban pisando los círculos mágicos que la alicornio había dejando previamente y Darkwing cruzando sus espadas, hizo que los círculos se iluminaran con intensidad y acto seguido éstos estallaron en columnas de oscuridad, destruyendo a los golens en el proceso.

Dark: ¿Os gusta mi danza, amigos?

Bromeaba la alicornio, mientras Dark Cloud se posaba en su grupa.

Night: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba Night, corriendo hacia un grupo de golens y uno trató de aplastarlo con su brazo, pero el unicornio lo esquivó de un salto y subiendo por su brazo, le clavó con un garra de cristal la cabeza del golen. Desde ahí disparó desde su cuerno un rayo rojo que atravesó la cabeza de otro golen. Un golen trató de golpearlo por detrás, pero Night se apartó de un salto haciendo que golpeasen al otro golen por él. Night lanzó su garra contra el golen atacante, clavando dicha garra en su espalda. Acto seguido, la garra explotó, destruyendo a dicho golen.

Luego, el unicornio formó en sus cascos unas espadas de cristal y fue corriendo hacia los golens pasando al lado de todos ellos esquivando ataques y al mismo tiempo cortándolos en dos a partir de la cintura. Luego de un rato alzó una de las espadas de cristal y ésta se iluminó. Acto seguido comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como un torbellino, destrozando a todo golen que se atrevía a acercarse demasiado al unicornio. Terrax disparó un rayo un rayo contra un golen que iba a atacar por la espalda a Night. El unicornio le agradeció la ayuda a su fénix.

Sombra levantándose del suelo, miró furioso al alicornio azul con ira y le gritó.

Sombra: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, maldito alicornio!

Mike que había aterrizando por el suelo, le respondió con total tranquilidad.

Mike: Muy simple. Es lo que hago con todos los malvados que se creen que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana.

Sombra furioso, creó dos columnas de cristal rojo a ambos lados de él y los fragmentó por completo. El unicornio lanzó los fragmentos de cristal contra el alicornio con intención de atravesarlo con ellos.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike disparó un potente rayo de luz, que destruyó los fragmentos de cristal. Sombra se sorprendió por ello y acto seguido tuvo que convertirse en sombras para evadir el ataque.

Mike se puso en guardia mirando por todas partes tratando de hallar a sombra, hasta que de repente, Sombra en su forma de bruma mágica, lo rodeó por completo.

Sombra: ¡Ahora te voy a destruir!

Le gritaba el unicornio oscuro, tratando de devorar al alicornio con sus sombras. Mike sin mostrar apéndice de miedo y con una sonrisa confiada, alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Luz Interior!

El cuerpo del alicornio comenzó a iluminarse con gran intensidad. Dicha luz causaba un enorme daño a King Sombra.

Sombra: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba de dolor el unicornio oscuro, volviendo a su estado anterior. Sombra miró furioso el alicornio y creando una esfera de cristal rojo con púas de considerable tamaño, lo lanzó contra Mike. Mike voló hacia el cristal golpeando con su casco dicho cristal rompiéndolo en pedazos para sorpresa del unicornio oscuro y antes de que Sombra pudiera reaccionar, el alicornio le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara que mandó volando a Sombra hasta estrellarse contra una gran roca y fragmentarla en pedazos.

Tanto Shining como Cadence y los guardias de cristal, estaban enormemente sorprendidos ante el poder de los jóvenes que iba derrotando con suma facilidad tanto a los golens, como al mismo King Sombra.

Armor: No me lo puedo creer.

Cadence: Esos tres jóvenes están logrando derrotar a los golens como a King Sombra, pero ¿De dónde han salido?

Armor: Ni idea, pero si te fijas, dos de ellos son alicornios. Pensé que tu y las princesas, erais las únicas que existían.

Cadence: Y yo...No comprendo de donde han salido estos chicos.

Mientras tanto, sombra surgía de las rocas con grandes daños en su armadura y cuerpo, mientras delante de él a unos metros estaba el alicornio. El unicornio oscuro mirando con furia al alicornio, le gritó a éste.

Sombra: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Nadie humilla a King Sombra sin sufrir las consecuencias!

El unicornio concentró una cantidad considerable de energía oscura en su cuerno y disparó un enorme láser rojo en dirección al alicornio.

Mike: ¡Onda Celestial!

El alicornio se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y echando sus cascos delanteros al lado de la cintura, concentró en ambas una esfera de energía dorada. Acto seguido las echó hacia delante los cascos, disparando un gran rayo dorado en dirección al láser de Sombra. Ambos ataques chocaron fuertemente.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso...No pienso permitir que un maldito mocoso que juega a heroe me humille.

Mike: Pues siento decírtelo, King Sombra, pero esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar. Y lo digo de forma literal.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso arrogante. Voy a destruirte.

Mike: No me has entendido, Sombra. Ni siquiera estoy usando todo mi poder.

Sombra: ¿Cómo dice?

Mike sonrió y aumentó la fuerza del rayo, superando con diferencia el de Sombra. Sombra estaba sorprendido por ello. Sombra trataba de emplear todo su poder, pero aun así el rayo del alicornio superaba con diferencia al suyo. Finalmente Sombra es alcanzado por el rayo.

Sombra: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritaba de dolor sombra, siendo arrastrado por el rayo y estrellándose contra una gran roca. Finalmente el pony sombrío estaba en el suelo enormemente herido y sin fuerzas. Mike se acerco a Sombra para verificar que estuviera fuera de combate, pero justo cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, éste desapareció.

Mike: ¿Ha desaparecido?

En ese momento, por alrededor del alicornio surgieron varios cristales y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, es encerrado por los cristales donde se fundieron en un solo cristal, quedando el alicornio atrapado en el interior de la misma como si en un bloque de cristal se tratase. Acto seguido apareció en forma de bruma oscura King Sombra riéndose perversamente.

Sombra: Lo admito. Tu poder es verdaderamente grande para alguien tan joven. Tuve que usar una ilusión para que bajaras la guardia y poder así atraparte.

Comentaba Sombra pasando su casco en el cristal, enfrente del alicornio que tenía éste una expresión de sorpresa.

Sombra: Ahora que te tengo, puedo usar ese poder para mí y nada podrá impedírmelo.

Sombra comenzó a reírse, hasta que en ese momento el cristal donde estaba Mike comenzaba ha resquebrajarse, haciendo que la risa de Sombra se detuviera.

Sombra: ¿Qué...?

Sombra retrocedió cuando el cristal comenzó a iluminarse con una intensa luz.

Mike: ¡AHHHHHHH...!

Gritó Mike con todas sus fuerzas, mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba, rompiendo en pedazos la prisión de cristal para sorpresa de Sombra.

Sombra: ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie se puede liberar de mi prisión de cristal!

Comentaba completamente sorprendido el ser oscuro. Mike viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Sombra, se rió levemente y le dijo a éste.

Mike: Entonces yo no debo ser nadie. Ahora prepárate para recibir tu merecido.

Mike sacó su espada la Golden Tail y ahí grito.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Espada de la Victoria!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike alzó su espada y con ella formó una gran "V" de fuego. Acto seguido la lanzó contra King Sombra.

Sombra: ¡Mocoso! ¡No pienso permitir que me derrote un joven alicornio que juega a héroe! ¡Supera mis barreras de sombras de cristal!

Sombra golpeó el suelo con su casco y delante de él se levantaron varias barreras de cristal oscura de gran espesor. El unicornio oscuro confiaba que dicha barrera detendría el ataque del alicornio. La gran V golpeó con dureza la primera barrera. Sombra sonrió peversamente, risa que fue interrumpida cuando vio que la primera barrera comenzó a agrietarse y romperse en pedazos, logrando golpear ahora la segunda barrera.

Sombra: No...Imposible...

El rostro de Sombra era de completa sorpresa y especialmente cuando la gran V seguía avanzando sin parar, destruyendo barrera a barrera, hasta que finalmente la última fue derribada y dicho ataque directo hacia Sombra para horror de éste.

Sombra: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritó Sombra, mientras recibía definitivamente el ataque, creando una gran explosión que obligó a Shining y Cadence como los soldados a taparse la vista.

Cuando la explosión terminó, estaba Sombra en el suelo herido y completamente fuera de combate. Holy bajando volando, llevaba algo entre sus patas siendo una especie de tarjeta de plástico. La dejó caer cerca de King Sombra y de dicha tarjeta surgió un tornado que absorbió a Sombra, quedando éste dentro de la tarjeta.

Sombra: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Girtaba furioso el unicornio oscuro, golpeando sin parar la pantalla de la tarjeta. Mike cogiendo la tarjeta, la dijo a Holy con una sonrisa.

Mike: Bien hecho, Holy.

Holy: Gracias, Mike.

Sin la magia de Sombra, los golens de cristal se deshicieron en pequeños trozos de cristal. Mike y los otros se reunieron con los gobernantes del imperio.

Mike: Tomad. Aquí está King Sombra. Tened cuidado con él.

Les decía el alicornio, mientras entregaba la tarjeta a los gobernantes. Éstos estaban algo pasmados ante lo que había pasado, pero al final cogiendo la tarjeta, les dieron las gracias a los jóvenes.

Armor: Vaya. Debo decir que sois bastante fuertes los tres.

Cadence: Cierto. Muchas gracias por salvarnos de King Sombra. Si no llega a ser por vosotros, ahora mismo no contraíamos.

Dark: No es nada, princesa Cadence.

Mike: Es nuestro trabajo.

Cadence: Es curioso. Nunca vi a unos chicos como vosotros ¿Quiénes sois?

Preguntaba la princesa del amor, con curiosidad por los misteriosos jóvenes. Los jóvenes ahí se presentaron.

Dark: Yo soy Darkwing. Y este es mi compañero Dark Cloud.

Se presentaba la joven alicornio y su fénix con una sonrisa.

Night: Yo soy Night Ray y este es mi compañero Terrax. Un placer, altezas.

Se presentó ahora el potro unicornio. Ahora solo faltaba Mike.

Armor: ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, joven?

Preguntaba el unicornio al alicornio azul.

Mike: Yo me llamo...

Iba a decir su nombre, pero en ese momento se le pasó en la cabeza una idea verdaderamente perversa y riéndose levemente para sus adentros, le contestó.

Mike: Soy Mike Sparkle, querido tío.

Dijo de golpe el alicornio para sorpresa de estos.

Armor: ¿¡Quéee!?

El alicornio abrazando al unicornio blanco con todas sus fuerzas, le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mike: ¡Me alegro por fin conocerte en persona, querido tío! ¡Soy tu sobrino! ¡Y soy el hijo secreto de Twilight Sparkle!

Armor: ¿¡QUÉEEE...!?

Gritó completamente sorprendido el unicornio. El alicornio miró a sus amigos y les guiñó un ojo donde éstos entendieron y sonrieron maliciosamente. El alicornio finalmente soltó al unicornio y acercándose a sus amigos, le comentó al principe.

Mike: Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona, querido tío Armor. Voy ahora con mi madre Twilight. La mandaré saludos tuyos y de tía Cadence. Hasta otra.

Armor: Espera...

Trató de decirle al potro, pero tanto Mike como los otros, realizaron el mismo hechizo de tele transporte para marcharse, quedando a Shining con la palabra en la boca. Cadence acercándose a su marido, le preguntó.

Cadence: Querido...¿Estás bien?

Armor: ¿Quién ha sido?

Respondía este con una expresión de furia. Luego gritó a pleno pulmón.

Armor: ¿¡Quién ha sido el maldito hijo de yegua que dejó embarazada a mi hermana y dejándola con un hijo!? ¡Lo voy a mataaaaar...!

Gritaba completamente furioso el unicornio, mientras, Mike y los otros volvieron a Canterlot al patio del castillo.

Mike: Bueno. Ya estamos aquí.

Holy: Mike ¿Eres consciente de que cuando Shining descubra tu broma, te va a querer matar?

Preguntaba divertida la fénix. Mike riéndose perversamente, la contestó.

Mike: Posiblemente, pero valdrá la pena si todo va según el plan.

Y el grupo se rió a grandes carcajadas, imaginándose lo que iba a pasar tiempo después.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿En serio le hizo esa broma al príncipe del Imperio de Cristal?

Preguntaba medio divertida la grifo, tratando de contener las ganas de reírse.

Lyndon: Es lo que tengo entendido. Y por lo que sé, el príncipe se puso verdaderamente furioso.

Respondía el grifo riéndose levemente. Jill cambiando de tema y tratando de contener las ganas de reírse, le comentó al grifo.

Jill: Bueno. Volviendo con Sombra. Así que el alicornio derrotó al malvado unicornio con gran facilidad.

Lyndon: Así tengo entendido. Por lo que sé, el alicornio le dio una buena paliza a ese tipo.

Jill: Lo sé. Lo leí en los periódicos. Es increíble que alguien tan poderoso como King Sombra, cayera con tanta facilidad contra ese alicornio.

Lyndon: ¿Qué esperabas, monada? Ese alicornio sin duda tenía mucho poder y lo mejor de todo es que aun no había revelado todavía toda su fuerza.

Jill: Eso parece. Sin duda ese alicornio se le podría considerar como el ser más poderoso del mundo...

Comentaba la grifo siendo consciente del enorme poder del alicornio.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	6. Cap 6 La Historia de Mike Bluer 1º Parte

**Capítulo 6**

 **La Historia de Mike Bluer y Amigos 1º Parte**

En la sala donde la llamada Jill seguía interrogando al llamado Lyndon, le comentaba al grifo.

Jill: Y después de que el grupo del alicornio derrotasen a King Sombra y los suyos, volvieron a Canterlot ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es, linda. Y sobra decir que tanto los elementos como las princesas tenían muchas preguntas que hacerles a éstos. Vaya que sí.

Respondía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Jill: Me imagino que estarían deseosas de saber que pasó en el Imperio de Cristal.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mike y sus amigos habían vuelto del Imperio de Cristal, tras vencer a King Sombra y sus monstruos de cristal. Éstos al llegar al castillo, fueron recibidos por las manes y dragón como las princesas.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Dark: ¿Qué tal?

Saludaron con total tranquilidad los jovenes. Éstas sorprendidas de ver a los jóvenes, empezaron a preguntarles.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están mi hermano y mi cuñada bien?

Spike: ¿Qué ha pasado con Sombra?

Fluttershy: No os habrá hecho daño ¿No?

Rarity: Si ese monstruo les ha hecho algo, os juro que...

Rainbow: Yo si que le atizaré bien a ese Sombra.

Pinkie: ¿Os habéis divertido en el Imperio de Cristal?

Applejack: No nos tengáis en ascuas y decidnos que ha pasado.

Comentaban las chicas y el dragón, deseosos de saber que había pasado en el Imperio de Cristal. Los jóvenes sonriendo, les contestaron.

Mike: Poca cosa. Vinimos...

Dark: Vimos...

Night: Y vencimos.

Dijeron los tres, para acto seguido entre los tres chocar sus cascos de forma conjunta y luego echarse a reír los tres como sus fénix.

Dark Cloud: Oh, sí. Les pateamos bien el trasero a King Sombra y sus monstruos de Cristal.

Luna: ¿Entonces vencisteis a Sombra?

Preguntaba la princesa de la noche, sorprendida ante la idea de que los tres derrotasen a alguien tan poderoso como King Sombra.

Dark: Así es, princesa Luna. La verdad es que a estas alturas, alguien como King Sombra ya no es más que un enemigo de segunda.

Applejack: ¿Enemigo de segunda?

Dark Cloud: Más bien de tercera. Je, je, je, je.

Bromeaban éstos. Las mane y princesas como dragón, estaban enormemente sorprendidos por el hecho de que los tres jóvenes resultasen tan fuertes, como para vencer a alguien tan poderoso como King Sombra. Celestia no podía evitar estar enormemente sorprendida por el gran poder de los jóvenes pese a su edad. Sabía que eran fuertes, pero nunca se imaginó que tanto para derrotar a alguien como King Sombra como si nada. Spike acercándose a Mike y a los otros, les preguntó.

Spike: ¿Y cómo le derrotasteis?

Mike: Pse...Lo normal. Vinimos y le pateamos el trasero a King Sombra y los suyos.

Respondía tranquilamente el alicornio como si nada. Twilight preocupada por el estado de su hermano y su cuñada, le preguntó a MIke.

Twilight: Mike ¿Cómo están mi hermano y mi cuñada? ¿Están bien? ¿No estarán heridos?

Holy: Cuando llegamos, estaban en el suelo con serías heridas.

Una gran gesto de preocupación se formó en el rostro de la unicornio cuando oyó decir eso a la fénix. Night la tranquilizó, explicando lo que había pasado.

Night: Pero están bien. Mike empleó su magia curativa nada más llegar y ya están fuera de peligro.

Twilight: Menos mal.

Suspiraba aliviada la yegua, al saber que su hermano y su cuñada estaban bien. Spike emocionado, les preguntó por todos los detalles de su combate contra King Sombra y sus esbirros. Los jóvenes les contaron al emocionado dragón como al resto, como les fue su enfrentamiento con Sombra. Sobraba decir que los presentes estaban enormemente sorprendidos al saber como solo tres jóvenes y sus fénix derrotaron con enorme facilidad a alguien tan poderoso como King Sombra.

Celestia: Bueno. Creo que ya hemos tenido muchas emociones por hoy. Mike. Antes que nada, muchas gracias a ti y a tus compañeros por salvar el Imperio de Cristal como a Shining Armor y mi sobrina.

Dark: Pura rutina, princesa.

Respondía la alicornio sombría con una sonrisa. La noche estaba ya llegando y la princesa invitó a los presentes a cenar y pasar la noche en el castillo. En la gran mesa del comedor estaban todos, incluyendo los fénix como el zorro y el león. Las princesas se sorprendieron al ver que los fénix, salvo el de Night, podían hablar al igual que el león y el zorro, aunque el último lo hiciera telepáticamente y solo con su dueño. Sobraba decir que el trío como acompañantes, eran bastante peculiares.

Finalmente llegó la noche y les dieron habitaciones a todos.

Spike: Twilight ¿Puedo pasar la noche con Mike y amigos? Por favor.

Rogaba el pequeño dragón que quería pasar tiempo con Mike y los otros. Twilight sonriendo al pequeño dragón, le contestó.

Twilight: Claro, Spike. No veo por qué no.

Spike: Genial.

Celebró el dragón pegando un gran salto. Twilight sonrió, ya que la alegraba que el dragón hiciera tan buenas migas con Mike y los otros y eso le venía bien. Debido a las ocupaciones en la biblioteca del pueblo y otras cosas, Spike no siempre tenía tiempo para estar con amigos, incluso aunque ésta ahora le ayudase con las tareas de la casa y demás.

Antes de irse a la cama, Mike le dijo a Twilight con una sonrisa divertida.

Mike: Por cierto, Twilight. Shining te manda recuerdos. Dice que posiblemente te verá pronto para hablar de no sé que cosa.

Nada mas decir eso, Darkwing y Night como compañeros animales trataron de contener las ganas de reírse. Aquello extrañó a la unicornio.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Los tres junto con el dragón, se fueron a la habitación para irse a dormir. Los fénix se situaron en unos percheros para aves, mientras Silver Lion y Golden Tail se metieron en unas cestas.

Dark: Buenas noches, mi pequeño león.

Silver Lion: Buenas noches, amita.

Respondía el pequeño león soltando un bostezo adorable. La alicornio sonrió y le colocó unas mantas encima, al igual que le daba un beso en su frente.

Mike: Buenas noches, chico.

Decía el potro, acariciando la cabeza de Golden Tail.

Golden Tail: (Buenas noches, Mike).

Mike: Buenas noches a vosotros también, chicos.

Holy: Igualmente, Mike.

Dark Cloud: Sí...Una buena noche de sueño nos vendrá bien. Tengo que preservar mi buen físico para las nenas...

Terrax:...

Spike: Buenas noches, chicos.

Decía el dragón, metiéndose en la cama. Éstos le devolvieron el saludo al dragón. Mike tumbado en la cama, dijo.

Mike: Buenas noches, Golden Heart.

Golden Heart: (Buenas noches, Mike).

Respondía el dragón cuya voz sonaba en la cabeza de Mike. Spike curioso, preguntó.

Spike: ¿Con quién hablas, Mike?

Mike: Con Golden Heart. Puedo comunicarme mentalmente con él.

Spike: ¿Golden Heart? ¿Ese dragón dorado tan enorme que nos presentaste en la fiesta?

Dark: Así es, Spike. Golden Heart es el amigo y compañero espiritual de Mike. Siempre aparece cuando éste le llama.

Respondía la alicornio sombría, ya metida en la cama.

Spike: Whoa...Debisteis haber pasado muchas aventuras juntos.

Mike: Ya lo creo, Spike. Nuestro amigo Golden Heart siempre nos ha ayudado en momentos de necesidad ¿Verdad, amigo?

Golden Heart: (Por supuesto que sí, Mike).

Spike: Vaya ¿Crees qué podría yo hablar con él? No tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él en la fiesta.

Comentaba el dragón emocionando al ver que sus amigos tenían como amigo a un gran dragón dorado. Mike sonriendo a Spike, le contestó.

Mike: Claro, pero mejor mañana. Ahora es tarde. Buenas noches.

Spike: Muy bien. Buenas noches, amigos.

Los demás: Buenas noches.

Finalmente apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir para mañana. En parte, Mike sonreía maliciosamente porque si su plan funcionaba, tanto él como sus amigos, se reirían como nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol de Celestia se elevaba por el cielo. Todo el mundo estaba despierto y listos para desayunar.

Celestia: Bueno, chicos. He ordenado que hagan un desayuno especial para vosotros, como muestra de agradecimiento de que salvarais el Imperio de Cristal como a mi sobrina y su marido.

Les decía con una sonrisa la princesa al grupo de Mike. Los jóvenes agradecíeron el gesto.

Mike: No era necesario, princesa. Pura rutina.

Respondía el alicornio. Todos estaban en el pasillo rumbo al comedor, hasta que Mike se asomó por la ventana y vio algo que captó su atención. Mike hizo una señal a sus amigos y éstos asintieron.

Mike: Esto. Nos teneis que disculpar un momento.

Dark: Tenemos que hacer una cosita antes.

Comentaban los tres, saliendo éstos junto con sus compañeros animales y Mike se llevó a Spike con ellos. Aquello extrañó a los presentes.

Rarity: ¿A dónde van?

Pinkie: Quizás nos tengan preparados una sorpresa.

La decía de forma alegre la pony rosa. Mike y amigos se metieron por una entrada secreta que había en una pared y tras pasar por un pasillo oscuro, se pusieron cerca de una pared donde al otro lado había unos cuadros de ponis famosos, donde en ellos tenían el mecanismo para quitar los ojos de los cuadros y poder mirar por ellos. Mike y los otros sonriendo maliciosamente mientras comentaban.

Mike: Je, je, je, je...El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

Dark: Oh, sí...Que ganas tenía para esto.

Night: Je, je, je, je...Esto no me lo pierdo ni loco...

Spike: ¿De qué habláis?

Preguntaba el dragón que no entendía nada.

Mike: No te preocupes, Spike. Enseguida lo verás.

Los tres y sus compañeros animales, sonreían maliciosamente ante lo que se avecinaba.

En ese momento de forma inesperada para Twilight y los demás, aparecieron Shining y su esposa como sus padres. Ambos sementales tenían expresión de pocos amigos.

Twilight: Hermano. Papá, mamá.

Decía la yegua contenta, para luego correr y abrazar a su hermano. Ahí le comentó al semental.

Twilight: Me alegro de que Cadence y tú esteis bien, pero ¿Qué hacen papá y mamá aquí?

Armor: ¿Dónde está?

Preguntó verdaderamente molesto el unicornio para extrañeza de Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Armor: He dicho que donde está.

Twilight con comprendía lo que quería decirle su hermano, donde el unicornio lucía bastante enfadado.

Twilight: Hermano ¿De qué estás hablando?

Armor: No te hagas la inocente. Dime quién es él.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir con quién es él?

Night Light: No lo niegues, hija. Tu hermano nos lo contó todo.

Completó molesto el padre de Twilight. Tanto Twilight como los demás, no entendían lo que quería decir los sementales. En cambio, el grupo de Mike hacían acopios de todas sus fuerzas para aguantar las ganas de reírse, mientras que Spike que estaba con ellos, no comprendía lo que pasaba exactamente.

Twilight: Papá. Hermano. No tengo ni idea de que estáis hablando.

Armor: No lo niegues ahora, hermana. Conocí a tu hijo en el imperio.

Aquello sobresaltó tanto a Twilight como al grupo.

Twilight: ¿Hijo?

Rarity: ¿Twilight tiene un hijo?

Pinkie: Enhorabuena, Twilight. No sabía que estabas embarazada.

Fluttershy: Seguro que será un potrillo precioso.

Celestia: Twilight ¿De que está hablando Shining?

Twilight: No tengo ni idea. No sé de que hijo está hablando.

Night Light: ¡No intentes negarlo! ¡Dinos de inmediato quien es el miserable que te dejó embarazada de un hijo para darle su merecido!

Respondía verdaderamente enfadado su padre, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una espada solo Celestia sabe de donde lo sacó. Su hijo lo secundo.

Armor: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Le vamos a hacer trizas!

Decía también enfadado el unicornio, sacando este una espada de cristal.

Velvet: Querido. Hijo. Calmaos.

Cadence: Cierto. Dejad que se explique Twilight.

Les decían ambas yeguas tratando de calmar a los dos sementales, pero sin demasiado éxito, ya que ambos sementales respondieron enfadados.

Armor: Twilight nunca nos diría la verdad sobre ello.

Night: Por eso es mejor buscar a su hijo y hacer que nos hable éste.

Twilight ya harta de tantas acusaciones absurdas, les llamó la atención bastante molesta a ambos.

Twilight: ¡Papá! ¡Hermano! No sé de donde habéis sacado esa tontería, pero yo no tengo ningún hijo.

Armor: Es inutil que mientras. Tu hijo me lo contó casi todo. Mike Sparkle dijo que se llamaba.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a todo el mundo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo? ¿Mike?

Rarity: Vaya, Twilight. No sabía que ese chico tan adorable fuera tu hijo.

Fluttershy: Pues sin duda sería un hijo estupendo.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Vaya, Twilight. Que callada te lo tenías.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo ¡Reencuentro familiar entre madre e hijo!

Twilight: Pero...Espera...¿Mike? ¿Estáis hablando de Mike? ¿Ese alicornio azul?

Armor: No me cambies la conversación, Twilight. Dime quien es el padre de una maldita vez.

En vez de recibir respuesta de la unicornio, se oyeron unas fuertes carcajadas de detrás de los cuadros que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes. Celestia intuyendo lo que pasaba, usó su magia para mover los cuadros, revelando los cuartos ocultos de detrás de éstos. Ahí todos pudieron ver al grupo de Mike en el suelo, riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Esta sin duda...Ha sido lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido nunca...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Dark: Lo admito, Mike..ja, ja, ja, ja...Esta vez te ha superado...Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Night: Que bueno..Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Holy: Sin duda...La mejor ocurrencia que has tenido nunca, Mike.

Dark Cloud: Apoyo eso. Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Spike: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora ya sí..ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Tantos ponis como compañeros animales se reían sin parar. Twilight intuyendo lo que pasaba, le comentó molesta a Mike.

Twilight: Mike ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho que mi hermano cree que eres hijo mío?

Preguntaba molesta la unicornio. Mike logrando levantarse y tratando de responderla entre risas, la contestó a Twilight.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Sí, Twilight...perdona...Es que le hice creer a Shining...Que yo...Que yo era...ja, ja, ja, ja...Tu hijo secreto...ja, ja, ja, ja.

Respondió Mike para volver a estallar a carcajadas como sus compañeros. Los demás miraron sorprendidos a los jóvenes en cuanto el alicornio azul confesó aquello.

Armor: Espera...¿Ese alicornio no es hijo de mi hermana?

Night: ¿Mi hija no se quedó embarazada y dio luz más tarde?

Comentaron sorprendidos ambos sementales. Twilight mirando a ambos, les dijo con tono molesta.

Twilight: ¡Por supuesto que no es mi hijo, por favor!

Velvet: ¿En serio? La verdad es que parece un chico adorable. Posiblemente sería un buen hijo.

Comentaba su madre con una maternal sonrisa. Twilight les comentó a su familia algo molesta.

Twilight: Por favor. Es imposible que sea mi hijo. Para empezar, es demasiado grande para hacerse pasar por mi hijo, por no decir que si fuera realmente hijo mío, sería un unicornio y no un alicornio.

Ambos sementales al darse cuenta de que Twilight tenía razón y no se pararon a pensar en aquel detalle tan simple, se sintieron enormemente avergonzados al ver que se habían portado como idiotas.

Night: Lo siento, hija...

Armor: Admito que cuanto este chico me hizo creer que era hijo tuyo, la furia no me dejó pensar.

Se disculparon ambos sementales al darse cuenta de su error, a su vez sintiendo una gran vergüenza. Mike como los otros, seguían riéndose hasta que Twilight mirando de forma severa a los jóvenes y le decía a Mike.

Twilight: Vamos a ver, Mike ¿Se puede saber por qué le hiciste creer a mi hermano que tu eras mi hijo?

Mike: Je, je, je, je...Lo siento Twilight...Como el Shining Armor de este mundo no me conocía...Pensé que era una oportunidad inigualable para gastarle una broma de las mías..ja, ja, ja, ja...

Spike: Ya lo creo ,amigo. Sin duda ha sido un buen bromazo.

Mike: Tú lo has dicho, amigo.

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo que chocaban su pezuña garra. Rainbow se unió a las risas mientras comentaba.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Sin duda ha sido una broma genial...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Esta me la pienso apuntar...ja, ja, ja, ja.

Twilight: Rainbow. No tiene gracia.

La decía enfadada la unicornio, pero pese a ello, la pegaso seguía riéndose sin parar, mientras ambos sementales se sintieron como completos idiotas al no darse cuenta de que todo fue una broma. Celestia les decía a los recién llegados..

Celestia: Bueno...Es un placer teneros por aquí en el castillo.

Cadence: Sí, tía. Cuando Shining se creyó la historia del joven alicornio azul, quiso venir aquí cuanto antes. No te imaginas con que prisas por el tren tuvimos. Ni siquiera llegamos a desayunar je, je, je.

Se reía en la última parte la princesa del amor, justo en ese momento el estomago de Cadence comenzó a sonar, provocando una leve rubor en ésta.

Celestia: Bueno. Ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos ir a desayunar todos juntos.

Velvet: Sí...Todos juntos...

Dijo la madre de Twilight con cierto tono seco. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mike y sus amigos que no comprendían aquella actitud de la yegua..

Más tarde, todos estaban en el comedor desayunando y comentaron.

Cadence: Así que Mike Bluer, Darkwing y Night Ray ¿No?

Dark: Así es...¿Princesa Cadence?

Cadence se rió levemente y la dijo a la joven alicornio.

Cadence: Por favor. Llamadme solamente Cadence. No hace falta tantas formalidades.

Mike: Gracias, Cadence. Como siempre, eres toda una dulzura de princesa.

Le decía el alicornio al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Cadence. La princesa del amor se rió levemente por el cumplido del alicornio y comentó.

Cadence: Vaya. Que encanto de chico.

Más tarde todos juntos fueron a desayunar para luego hablar todo con mayor calma. Celestia aclaró la garganta y comentó.

Celestia: Bueno. Creo que es hora de saber sobre nuestros peculiares invitados.

Luna: Cierto. Joven Mike Bluer ¿Podréis decirnos quiénes sois y de dénde venís vosotros?

Comentaron ambas princesas. Mike se dispuso a explicar su historia.

Mike: Bueno. Como ya sabéis, soy Mike Bluer. Elemento de la armonía del valor. Y príncipe de la tecno mágica en Equestria y al mismo tiempo emperador del Imperio Celeste.

Aquello último sorprendió a todos los presentes. Rarity que estaba bebiendo, escupió la bebida empapando toda la cara a Pinkie Pie y acto seguido le comentó al alicornio.

Rarity: Espera ¿Emperador? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Un emperador en persona!

Armor: ¿Cómo puede un chico tan joven ser emperador?

Preguntaba el unicornio sorprendido al enterarse de ese dato como los otros.

Mike: Esto...Es largo de explicar. Ahora continuo. Esta es mi compañera Holy.

Decía esto señalando a la fénix que comía de un plato junto con los otros fénix como el zorro y el gato.

Holy: ¿Qué hay?

Mike: Este es Golden Tail.

Golden Tail: (Un gusto).

Dark: Yo soy Darkwing. Una alicornio sombría. Actual aprendiz de la princesa Luna de mi mundo y elemento de la armonía de la confianza.

Dark Cloud: Yo soy Dark Cloud ¿Qué hay, bellezas?

Silver Lion: ¿Cómo estáis? Yo soy Silver Lion.

Decía el pequeño león de forma adorable, haciendo que Fluttershy que estaba a su lado, se muriera de ternura y acariciase la cabeza del pequeño león.

Night: Yo soy Night Ray. Amigo del grupo. Y este es mi fénix Terrax.

El fénix de Night Ray solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Cadence: Un placer ¿Y de dónde venís?

Mike: Bueno. Puede sorprender un poco esto, pero nosotros venimos de otro mundo paralelo a éste.

Las princesas como la familia de Twilight se sorprendieron al oír aquel dato.

Celestia: Un momento ¿De otro mundo? ¿Habláis en serio?

Preguntaba la princesa incrédula ante la afirmación del potro.

Dark: Se que cuesta creerlo, pero es la verdad. Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión.

Luna: No me lo puedo creer.

Comentaba Luna sorprendida ante aquella revelación.

Shining: ¿Habláis en serio?

Applejack: Podéis creerlos. Si estuvieran mintiendo, me habría dado cuenta enseguida.

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala, hasta que Spike preguntó a los potros.

Spike: Oye, Mike. Dijiste que tú y tus amigos formabais parte de una patrulla.

Mike: Ah, sí. Mi patrulla. Yo mismo la cree.

Spike: ¿En serio?

Dark: Así es. Mike es el creador y líder de la famosa Patrulla Harmony.

Rainbow: ¿Patrulla Harmony? Mola.

Spike: ¿Nos podéis hablar de cuánto sois en la patrulla?

Preguntaba el dragón interesado en conocer a fondo a la patrulla de Mike. El alicornio encantado, le respondió al dragón.

Mike: Pues claro. Mi patrulla y yo luchamos contra las fuerzas del mal para proteger al mundo. Aparte de Darkwing y yo, están también el resto de mi patrulla.

Pinkie: ¿Quiénes son sus miembros?

Preguntaba animada la pony rosa. Mike sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Estaría Red Fire. Una yegua alicornio hermosa y apasionada, que arde con verdadera pasión como la magia de fuego que ella domina a la perfección.

Luna: Una alicornio. Interesante.

Mike: Ocelot. Un gran espadachín como hábil pistolero. Nadie le iguala en el manejo de la espada y armas de fuego. También tiene un gran carácter bromista y rara vez pierde la sonrisa incluso en batalla.

Armor: Espadachín y pistolero. Interesante combinación.

Mike: Eye Fox. Científica del equipo y arquera. Muy hábil con el arco y flechas como una gran mente científica. Suele tener una actitud algo sarcástica, pero es una excelente compañera y amiga.

Rainbow: Ya veo. Una cerebrito como Twilight.

Decía en forma burlona la pegaso, cosa que molestó a Twilight por la insinuación.

Mike: Vulcan. Nuestro experto en demolición y armamento pesado. Todo un loco por las armas y la destrucción sin sentido. Es muy fuerte y un poderoso combatiente. Por desgracia no destaca en inteligencia, por no decir que es un tipo bastante pervertido que siempre trata de ligarse a toda yegua hermosa que ve.

Rarity: Por favor. Suena como alguien bastante vulgar.

Mike: Si yo te contara je, je, je, je...Por fortuna está Eye Fox para ponerle en su lugar. Por siguiente estaría Medic. La médica del equipo. Ella ayuda con enorme eficacia a los heridos. También es una hábil guerrera ninja, con varios conocimientos de combate y técnicas ninja.

Fluttershy: Una médica. Suena fabuloso eso. Seguro que podría atender a mis animalitos si están enfermos.

Mike: Black Wing. Nuestra voladora experta y hábil piloto. Nadie la gana en el aire cuando se trata de volar o combatir en el cielo.

Rainbow: Ja...Eso lo veremos.

Decía de forma retadora la pegaso.

Mike: Ghost. Nuestra experta en infiltración. Tiene grandes habilidades para ocultarse del enemigo. También posee poderes sobre el hielo. Para su desgracia, su presencia no se nota demasiado para la pobre.

Pinkie: Oh, vaya...Yo me pondría muy triste si nadie notara mi presencia, en especial en las fiestas.

Comentaba la pony rosa con tono triste.

Mike: Camaleón. Todo un maestro de los disfraces. Puede disfrazarse de lo que sea. De cosas pequeñas hasta enormes.

Pinkie: Eso suena superextragenial...

Dijo ahora alegre la pony rosa.

Mike: Blue Sky. Nuestro fiel caballero de la patrulla y capitán de mi grupo personal robot de paladines. Un guerrero fuerte con un gran sentido de la justicia y el deber.

Armor: Un capitán. Me gusta como suena eso.

Comentaba Shining Armor bastante interesado en ese punto.

Mike: Bit. Es...¿Cómo decirlo? Él que se encarga de que todo en nuestra nave vaya bien y ofreciendo apoyo en batalla.

Aquello último dicho por el potro extraño a los presentes, como si al alicornio le costase definir al llamado Bit.

Mike: Y por último White Shield. Nuestro especialista para todo. El más joven del grupo, pero aun así es una inestimable ayuda. Un amigo leal y un hábil luchador.

Terminó de hablar el alicornio. El grupo escuchó con sumo interés a las explicaciones del alicornio.

Spike: Por Celestia. Eso es...¡Genial!

Rainbow: Sin duda se nota que sois un pedazo equipo.

Dark: Y aparte de un gran equipo, somos grandes amigos todos.

Pinkie: Como nosotras...

Decía la pony rosa, estirando los brazos como si de goma se tratasen y cogiendo a todas sus amigas para abrazarlas. Mike y sus amigos sonrieron ante la escena.

Night: Una cosa, princesa. He notado que tanto en Ponyville como en otros pueblos hay varios dragones viviendo por allí.

Dark: Es verdad. Nos explicaron que muchos de ellos son refugiados de la tierra de Drakonia...Digo de Drakkonen, ehh...Draconem.

Comentaba la joven alicornio, confundiendo varias veces el nombre del reino de los dragones.

Mike: Y porque ahora sabemos lo gobierna un dragón llamado Arquímedes ¿Qué nos podéis contar sobre ello princesas?

Nada mas preguntar los potros, un intenso silencio se formó en la sala.

Dark: ¿Preguntamos algo malo?

Nadie respondió de inmediato, hasta que Celestia sintiendo un gran peso en su conciencia, contestó.

Celestia: Sí...Veréis...Todo esto empezó cuando Twilight fue secuestrada...

Aquello sorprendió a los potros como fénix y animales.

Dark Cloud: ¿Twilight, secuestrada?

Holy: ¿Cómo qué Twilight fue secuestrada?

Preguntaron ambos fénix. Los demás no dijeron nada y Twilight agachó la cabeza, mientras su hermano pasaba su casco encima de su hombro a modo de consuelo. Celestia la costaba decir las palabras. Ella temía que cuando los potros supieran la verdad, la discriminarían por el error que cometió hace milenios.

Celestia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contarlo todo, les contó todo a los potros. Como hace milenios declaró la guerra al reino de Draconem. Lo que pasó durante la guerra hasta que terminó. Cuando Twilight fue secuestrada. Lo contó todo, mientras el grupo de Mike escuchaba con suma atención a las palabras de la princesa.

Celestia: Y eso...Es lo que pasó...

Terminó la princesa de contar la historia con gran pesar y un enorme peso en su conciencia.

Mike: Así que...Eso paso...

Dark: Pobre Twilight...

Night: Sin duda lo ha pasado verdaderamente mal allí...

Holy: Al menos los trillizos que conocimos antes la cuidaron bien.

Dark Cloud: Sí. Es un consuelo.

Silver Lion: Pobre señorita Twilight...

Mike miró a la princesa sin decir nada. Celestia sentía un gran pesar. Seguramente esperaría que el alicornio la reprochase por haber iniciado una guerra hace tantos milenios y la culparía por ello. El alicornio abrió la boca y la dijo.

Mike: Princesa...Lamento que lo que ha pasado...Me imagino que no lo habrá tenido fácil con ello...

Celestia: ¿Cómo?

El alicornio se acercó a la princesa y la comentó.

Mike: Sigue pensando en ello ¿Verdad?

Celestia: Sí...No hay día en que no me arrepienta de ese gran error que cometí hace milenios...

Respondía la princesa con la mirada gacha. El alicornio sin dejar de mirarla, seriamente la dijo.

Mike: Se arrepintió de ello ¿Verdad?

Celestia: Sí...Mucho...

Mike: Y después ha tratado durante todo este tiempo de enmendarlo ¿Verdad?

Celestia: Sí...Traté de enmendar todos mis antiguos errores, pero siento que aun no ha sido suficiente...

Respondía la princesa con tristeza. Un nuevo silencio se formó en la sala. En ese momento, completamente inesperado para todos, el alicornio azul posó su casco en el hombro de la princesa y la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Princesa...Es hora que deje ese pesar ya de lado...

Celestia: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó sin comprender la princesa. Ahí el alicornio la habló.

Mike: Cierto, princesa...Cometió un gran error en el pasado, pero se arrepintió y trató de enmendarlo.

La princesa miró al alicornio y escuchaba atentamente al joven alicornio, mientras Mike seguía hablando ahora con una sonrisa.

Mike: Es cierto que cometió un error muy grave, pero después ha tratando de enmendarlo y se esforzó por arreglarlo. Se necesita un gran valor para reconocer su error y tratar de enmendarlo. Princesa, deje ya esa carga. Usted ya pagó más que suficiente así que como la dije antes, libere de esa carga ya. Ya no le corresponde llevarla en sus hombros. Usted pagó más que suficiente por su pasado.

Le consolaba el alicornio. Tanto la princesa como los demás presentes. se sorprendieron de la palabras del joven alicornio. Los amigos de Mike sonrieron ante las palabras de ánimo. La princesa en ese momento, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y abrazando al alicornio con todas sus fuerzas, le decía a Mike.

Celestia: Gra...gracias...Muchas...gracias...

Agradecía la princesa al joven alicornio, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. El alicornio sonriendo, la acariciaban su largo cabello mientras la comentaba a la princesa.

Mike: De nada, princesa.

La decía el alicornio. Algunos no sabían que decir, hasta que Velvet enfadada dijo.

Velvet: Arrepentida o no, eso no cambia el hecho de que mi hija haya sido raptada y violada.

Twilight: Al principio pasé la peor etapa de mi vida. Y todo porque la princesa no pudo sacarme de ahí antes y no hizo nada para hacerlo.

Decían enfadadas ambas yeguas. En ese momento Mike se apartó de la princesa y la dijo a ambas.

Mike: Y según vosotras ¿Qué podía haber hecho la princesa al respecto?

Twilight: Pues...Algo...

Dijo la unicornio sin saber que decir. En ese momento Mike con expresión molesta, la dijo a Twilight.

Mike: ¿Y tú crees que la princesa no trató por todos los medios de sacarte de ahí cuando te secuestraron?

Velvet: Pues está claro que no fue suficiente. Si verdaderamente estaba preocupada por mi hija, debía haberlo intentado más. Para empezar todo esto fue culpa suya por haber iniciado una maldita guerra hace tantos siglos.

Decia enfadada la yegua. Celestia agachó la cabeza porque sentía que era verdad. La princesa se sentía enormemente culpable, ya que todo aquello sucedió por su culpa. En ese momento, Mike la gritó furioso a Velvet.

Mike: ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, pedazo de yegua estupida e imbecil!

Gritó en voz alta el alicornio empleando la voz real. Aquello sorprendió en gran medida a los presentes. Ahí el alicornio se subió a la mesa y comenzó a hablar a todos.

Mike: ¡Es muy fácil criticar cuando se hace mirando desde el otro lado! ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Que fácil es juzgar a alguien por errores pasados sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar por todo lo que ha pasado esa persona entonces!

Hablaba Mike bajo las atentas miradas de todos.

Velvet: Pero...La princesa...

Mike: ¡Cállese y no me interrumpa! Como decía. La princesa cometió un error en el pasado. Un error grande, sí, pero se arrepintió y trató de enmendarlo ¿Cuántos conocéis que tras cometer un gran error tan grande, saquen el valor necesario para arrepentirse y tratar de subsanarlo?

Mike miró a Twilight y la comentó.

Mike: Me imagino que estarás en parte molesta por todo lo que has pasado y te sentirás en parte decepcionada por descubrir todo ello de la princesa, pero párate a pensar en lo que habrá pasado ella. Tener que llevar una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros. Saber que su querida alumna que como hija la quería, pasara por tan malos momentos y ella no pudiera hacer casi nada por tratar de ayudarte.

Twilight trató de decir algo, pero Mike siguió hablando.

Mike: Todos debemos aprender de nuestros errores y asegurarnos que otros no hagan lo mismo que nosotros. La princesa sin duda todo lo que os ha enseñado, sin lugar a dudas lo hizo para que en el futuro no cometierais los mismos errores que ella. Si algunos de vosotros hubiese cometido un gran error en gran medida y luego os arrepintierais de ello ¿No querrías aseguraros que vuestros seres queridos no cometieran los mismos errores que vosotros?

Hablaba el alicornio. Algunos trataron de decirle algo, pero tras el discurso del joven alicornio, no sabían que decir. En parte sentían que en el fondo tenía razón el alicornio. Mike volvió a mirar fijamente a Twilight y la comentó.

Mike: Twilight...Créeme...Se que estás enfadada y decepcionada, pero ¿Te has puesto en algún momento en el lugar de tu mentora? Saber que has cometido un gran error por culpa de ideas erróneas, darte cuenta de ello y luego tratar de subsanarlo. Si tú hubieras cometido un gran error que al final sabes que está mal ¿No tratarías de enmendarlo y luego asegurarte de que la gente que te importa, no cometiera el mismo error?

Twilight: Yo...Yo...

Trataba de decir la unicornio, pero las palabras no la salían en absoluto. Cuando la secuestraron y descubrió la verdad sobre el tratado de Everfree, estuvo bastante enfadada y decepcionada con su mentora por muchas cosas, cosas que no sabía antes de ella, pero tras escuchar las palabras del alicornio, se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se puso en lugar de su mentora, cargar con una enorme culpa sobre su conciencia por el resto de su vida. Empezó incluso a cuestionarse si en parte no fue algo injusta con su mentora en el pasado.

Mike: Cierto. Lo que hizo la princesa estuvo mal, pero como ya dije antes, se arrepintió y trató de enmendarlo. Tratar de hacer mejor las cosas.

Luego miró a la princesa y con tono de lastima la dijo.

Mike: Y sinceramente, princesa, la comprendo. Créame si sé lo que es cometer un gran error, hacer algo verdaderamente estupido y mal que acabe perjudicando a mucha gente y tratar de enmendarlo.

Decía el alicornio a la princesa. La princesa en parte, agradecía las palabras del alicornio. En ese momento dijo.

Mike: Al menos el error de Celestia solo afecto a dos reinos...El mío estuvo a punto de perjudicar al mundo entero...

Los presentes miraron extrañados ante las últimas palabras del alicornio. Darkwing y Night como compañeros animales, sabían a que se refería su amigo.

Cadence: ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu error estuvo a punto de perjudicar al mundo entero?

Preguntaba la princesa del amor que no comprendía la última parte que dijo el alicornio. Mike agachando la cabeza como sus orejas, la respondió.

Mike: Supongo que es hora que conozcáis la historia de mi vida...

Mike volvió a su asiento y ahí comenzó a contarlo todo, lo cual no fue nada fácil para éste.

Les contó todo sobre su pasado. Cuando se convirtió en el Rey Máquina y formó el Imperio Máquina. Como seguido por la ira y el odio como los deseos de venganza, inició una campaña de conquistas donde reino tras reino, cayeron bajo el gran poder de su ejercito personal de robots, cuyo poder superaba con enorme diferencia a la de otros ejércitos de otros reinos. Como convertía a sus habitantes en robots fieles al imperio. Todo lo que hizo, todas las maldades que había hecho todo por odio y venganza. Cuando supo la verdad, se arrepintió enormemente de ello y logrando volver atrás en el tiempo, lo borró todo y volvió a empezar de nuevo, esta vez por el buen camino.

Mike: Y esa es mi historia...De mi gran error...

Dijo con gran pesar el alicornio. Un nuevo e intenso silencio se formó en la sala. Nadie sabía que decir. Lo que hizo Celestia en la guerra fue horrible, pero lo que había hecho el alicornio azul en el pasado, hacía parecer lo de Celestia hasta casi insignificante.

Luna: ¿En serio...hiciste todo eso, Mike?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna, aun sorprendida ante la revelación que había hecho Mike.

Mike: Así es...Cometí muchos errores, por fortuna tuve la suerte de subsanar mi error y eliminar todo el mal que hice, pero aunque cronológicamente nunca ocurrió, en ocasiones me siento culpable por lo que me pasó en mi otra vida.

Respondía el alicornio con gran pesar al recordar todo eso y su fénix Holy voló hasta pararse en su grupa y ponía su ala sobre su cabeza para consolarlo. Celestia soltando un suspiro, le dijo al joven alicornio.

Celestia: Al menos tú pudiste ir atrás en el tiempo y subsanar tus errores...Yo en cambio no tuve esa suerte. Yo tengo que cargar por lo que hice por toda mi vida.

Spike acercándose a Mike, le comentó.

Spike: Pero ahora has cambiado ¿No, Mike? Ahora eres un héroe y un protector del mundo ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón. Mike mirando al dragón, le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Así es, Spike. Tras arrepentirme, quise arreglar las cosas y esta vez seguir el camino del bien y emplear mi genio para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor.

Spike: ¿Nos lo podría contar, Mike?

Mike: Pues claro, amigo. No hay problema je, je, je, je.

Ahí Mike comenzó a relatarles su nueva vida desde cero. Siguiendo esta vez el camino a la redención. Empleando su genio tecnológico para hacer cosas buenas y cuando creó a la Patrulla Harmony, que fue fue anteriormente conocida como la Patrulla Redención. De todas las buenas obras que hizo. De todos los retos que tuvo que superar para poder perdonarse a si mismo.

Armor: Ya veo que has seguido por un buen camino, Mike.

Le decía el unicornio con una sonrisa. Mike le respondió de igual manera.

Mike: Sí. Tuve que superar muchos retos, pero este es el camino que yo he escogido y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

Celestia: Ya veo. Y dime, Mike ¿Tu amiga y tú siempre fuisteis alicornios?

Preguntó la princesa. Ahí los potros contestaron.

Mike: Bueno...Sí y no en mi caso..

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir con sí y no?

Pregunto la princesa de la noche que al igual que el resto, no comprendieron bien la respuesta del alicornio. Mike trató de explicarse.

Mike: Si que yo antes no era un alicornio y no que no lo era al mismo tiempo. Sino que yo era de naturaleza alicornio, solo que todavía no habría sufrido mi metamorfosis.

Rainbow: Esto...Me pierdo...¿Podrías explicarlo un poco mejor? A ser posible, en nuestro idioma.

Preguntaba la pegaso que sentía que se iba perdiendo. Ahí Mike trató de explicar algo mejor.

Mike: Fue cuando sufrí mi metamorfosis en alicornio cuando descubrí mi naturaleza como pony celeste.

Pinkie: ¿Pony celeste?

Mike: Los ponis celestes somos una raza muy antigua y a la vez muy avanzada. La tecnología y la magia no tienen secretos para el Imperio Celeste que es donde originalmente yo provenía, pero no lo descubrí hasta mucho más tarde. Los ponis celestes se les puede reconocer por las alas de luz como las mías o en alas de dragón, pero con la diferencia que no tienen cuerno. Solo los que son destinados a ser alicornios se convierten en uno. Cuando un pony celeste nace, su aspecto es como la de un pony de tierra y cuando este descubre su talento especial, su cuerpo se encierra en una crisálida y ahí su cuerpo se transforma en un pony celeste de alas de luz o alas de dragón y en el caso que corresponda, en un alicornio celeste. Por eso yo en un principio pensé que era un pony terrestre, hasta que sufrí mi transformación y más tarde descubrir a mi raza.

Todos escucharon con suma atención la historia del alicornio, muchos de ellos maravillados, en especial Twilight que esta con una amplia sonrisa dijo.

Twilight: Eso es...¡Fantástico! Una raza pony de una civilización que no aparecen en ningún libro. Esto tengo que investigarlo a fondo...

Rainbow: Oh, oh...Cerebrito en acción.

Decía en forma burlona la pegaso para molestia de Twilight, mientras algunas se reían de la actitud de la unicornio. Luna mirando a Darkwing, la preguntó.

Luna: Y tú, Darkwing ¿Siempre fuiste alicornio?

Darkwing miraba a la princesa Luna. Aunque no era la princesa Luna de su mundo, en cierto modo no podía evitar mirarla de forma que la quería de verdad. Ahí la contestó algo seria.

Dark: Bueno...Yo nací como alicornio...La primera de mi clase debido a que mi padre era un unicornio y mi madre una bat pony.

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir con la primera de tu clase?

Pinkie: Debías ser muy estudiosa si eras la primera de la clase.

Rarity: Pinkie. No la interrumpas.

Pinkie: Uy...Perdón...

Darkwing no sabía si decirlo o no. Sus amigos la miraron en señal de que la apoyaban. Ahí comenzó a hablar. Les contó que ella es de la misma raza de King Sombra, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes, incluso que ésta lo consideraba como su padre, ya que los suyos murieron hace tiempo.

Contó también que al principio ella y Mike eran enemigos, pero con el tiempo ella empezó a apreciar al alicornio en cierto modo como un amigo. Tras varios encuentros, descubrió que fue King Sombra quien de verdad mató a sus padres y que a ella la acogió, ya que fue la primera alicornio sombría de la historia y para tenerla como una especie de arma. Cuando descubrió eso, ella trató de huir de él, cosa que fue posible gracias a Mike y a sus amigos que la ayudaron a huir de él.

Tras pasar por algunos viajes ella sola, volvió a Equestria y la princesa Luna de su mundo la acogió como su protegida. Al principio muchos de la nobleza se oponían a ello por el hecho de que ella era una alicornio sombría y tuvo que aguantar muchos insultos, pero ella contaba con el apoyo de Mike y sus amigos y gracias a ello pudo seguir adelante y convertirse en una gran guerrera como protectora de Equestria.

Dark: Y esa es mi historia.

Armor: Vaya...No sé que decir.

Velvet: Pobre niña. Has tenido que pasar por tantas cosas antes de llegar hasta donde estás.

Decía con lastima la madre de Twilight, sintiendo una gran pena por la alicornio como el resto de los presentes. Darkwing al principio tenía una expresión triste, pero enseguida sonrió y dijo.

Dark: Cierto...Pase por muchas cosas malas, pero gracias a Mike y amigos, pude iniciar una nueva vida. Una vida del cual me gusta y sigo adelante. Y me siento verdaderamente feliz por estar con mis amigos.

Decía la alicornio alzando sus brazos y cogiendo a ambos amigos, al mismo tiempo que los fénix y los animales se unían a ellos. El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emotiva escena.

Spike: Hey, Mike ¿Qué tal si nos contáis vuestras aventuras?

Rainbow: Sí. Tengo curiosidad por vosotros y vuestro grupo.

Pinkie: ¡Que cuente! ¡Que cuente!

Armor: La verdad es que sonaría interesante saber mas sobre vosotros.

Twilight: Sin duda sería una interesante forma de hacer comparaciones de nuestro mundo con el vuestro.

Comentaban éstos. Mike al ver lo interesados que estaban, sonrió y les contestó.

Mike: No veo por qué no. Si disponemos de tiempo, os lo contaré todo.

Mike comenzó a narrar sus aventuras suyas como la de su patrulla (tuvo que omitir algunos detalles como que Twilight de su mundo era una alicornio, ya que saber ciertas cosas podrían ser perjudiciales para los presentes). Los amigos que hicieron, los enemigos que tuvieron que enfrentarse. Los retos que tuvieron que superar en el pasado. Las misiones por el bien de Equestria o el mundo. El grupo escuchaba con gran atención lo que narraba el alicornio, en especial el pequeño dragón Spike que no podía evitar escuchar con gran atención y emoción las historias que contaba Mike.

Spike: Whoaa...Es increíble que pasarais por todo eso.

Comentaba emocionado el dragón ante la historía que había contado el alicornio.

Mike: Y eso no es nada, amigo

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Mis partes favoritas sin duda fueron cuando lo del centauro ese fracasando una y otra vez y siempre acaba gritando "¡Odio a ese maldito alicornio!" ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la pegaso a grandes carcajadas. Pinkie Pie que reía al mismo tiempo que lloraba de risa, comentaba también.

Pinkie: Ja, ja, ja, ja...La mía fue cuando contaba todas las bromas pesadas que le hacía a Shining Armor. Algunas fueron muy graciosas.

Shining simplemente arrugó la nariz, y no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por el Shining Armor del otro mundo, al tener que aguantar a semejante bromista la mayor parte del tiempo. Cadence en cambio, no podía evitar reírse levemente, ya que en parte la hacía bastante gracia.

Rarity: Emperador de un imperio...Es increíble que tengamos un emperador con nosotros.

Comentaba la unicornio maravillada al tener una persona tan importante con ellos ahora mismo. Luna comentó.

Luna: Más increíble que siendo tan joven, seas emperador.

Comentaba la princesa, Mike poniendo una expresión seria respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Las circunstancias me obligaron a adoptar cierto papel como emperador. Muchos porque lo querían, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si sería un buen emperador o no.

Holy: Pero pese a todo, supiste guiar bien al reino y todo el imperio te adora, Mike. Eres un héroe para todos.

Mike: Sí. Supongo je, je, je, je...

Tras contar un rato largo la historia del potro y amigos, Celestia decidió que era mejor tomar un descanso y porque tanto ella como su hermana, tenían cosas que hacer. Las demás podían quedarse en el castillo y así poder escuchar más historias de Mike y sus amigos. Spike sin duda, quería quedarse con ellos ya que se llevaba bastante bien con ellos. Twilight no vio inconveniente y la alegraba de que el dragón tuviera nuevos amigos con quien charlar.

En otro lugar, Celestia estaba en el balcón del castillo observando su reino. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento apareció Luna por detrás de ella.

Luna: Hola, hermana.

Saludaba la yegua a su hermana. Celestia notando la presencia de la princesa de la noche, la devolvió el saludo, aunque con expresión seria.

Celestia: Hola, hermana...

Y acto seguido volvió a mirar el reino. Su hermana se puso a su lado y la comentó.

Luna: Piensas en lo que contó al principio el alicornio ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba su Luna a su hermana. Celestia soltó un suspiro y la respondió.

Celestia: La verdad es que sí, hermana. Cuando pensé que cuando supieran lo de mi error, pensé que me echarían en cara. La verdad, en ningún momento pensé que ese chico me defendería. Estaba casi segura que me iba a echar en cara todo lo que hice en la guerra contra Draconem.

Se explicaba la princesa en parte triste por sus errores, pero en parte bien porque el alicornio la defendiera antes. Aun así, seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Luna al oír eso, la comentó.

Luna: Bueno. Ya oíste la historia del chico. El sin duda te comprendía mejor que nadie por lo que habías pasado, ya que en cierto modo, los dos os parecíais en cierto punto.

Celestia: Quizás...Pero al menos el pudo regresar en el tiempo y evitar su error...Ojala yo hubiera tenido esa oportunidad. La oportunidad de ir atrás en el tiempo y corregir el maldito error que cometí hace años. No pasa un solo día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. De todas esas muertes inútiles...

Comentaba la princesa, mientras unas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos. Luna mirando a su hermana llorar, la comentó.

Luna: Hermana...Cuando me confesaste la verdad, me sentí bastante decepcionada contigo por lo que hiciste, pero cuando el chico soltó aquel discurso, me di cuenta de que no me paré a pensar en ningún momento por lo que habías pasado. Por todo lo que tuviste que soportar.

Celestia miró a su hermana.

Celestia: ¿Luna...?

Luna abrazó a su hermana y la dijo.

Luna: Tal vez ese alicornio tenga razón. Quizás va siendo hora que dejes el pasado atrás, que te perdones a ti misma como hice yo.

Celestia no sabía que decir. Simplemente la abrazó y lloró por encima del hombro de su hermana, por primera vez se estaba desahogando por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir en el pasado.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que el chico les contó su historia a las princesas como a los elementos.

Lyndon: Así es, hermosa.

Jill: Reconozco que la historia del alicornio es bastante inverosímil, casi cuesta creerlo. Aunque como tú has dicho antes, todo es posible con ese alicornio y si grupo. De todos modos, hay algo que me llama la atención.

Lyndon: Tu pregunta y yo responderé, mi hermosa dama...

Decía esto con un tono caballeresco. La grifo le preguntó.

Jill: Sobre ese chico, Night Ray. Por lo visto hay cierto aire de misterio en él.

Lyndon: Ya veo. Quieres saber más cosas de él. Bueno. Yo puedo contarte lo que se más o menos.

Decía esto el grifo, mirando de nuevo su libro, listo para contar otra historia.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	7. Cap 7 La Historia de Mike Bluer 2º Parte

**Capítulo 7**

 **La Historia de Mike Bluer y Amigos 2º Parte**

Lyndon: ¿Por dónde iba?

Jill: Ibas ha hablarme de ese chico, Night Ray.

Lyndon: ¡Ahhh, síii!...Ese chico. Un buen chico, aunque admito que a ese unicornio le rodea un gran aura de incertidumbre, hasta ahora ha ayudado al alicornio y sus amigos.

Comentaba el grifo.

Jill: La verdad, es que esa habilidad suya de crear cristales y usarlos para diversas cosas como armas por ejemplo, da que pensar. Solo hubo un unicornio que podía crear cristales de esa forma y era el malvado King Sombra. Que de repente aparezca otro unicornio que pueda crear cristales de forma similar, no me parece un buen presagio.

Lyndon: Ya veo. Y quieres saber más cosas de él. Perfecto. Justamente en el próximo capítulo de mi libro, hablaban de él precisamente.

Decía el grifo sonriente, mientras pasaba página en su libro.

 **Retornando la historia.**

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en la sala del trono.

Celestia: Bien, Mike. Me gustaría que por favor, nos contarás más de tu historia y la de tus amigos.

Le pedía amablemente la princesa. Mike sonriendo, la respondió a la princesa.

Mike: Bueno. Creo que es mejor contar cómo conocimos a Night Ray.

Spike: Sí. Tengo curiosidad por esa parte.

Mike mirando a Night, le comentó.

Mike: Si no te importa que hablé de ello, claro.

Night Ray sonriendo y alzando de hombros, le contestó.

Night: No hay problema. Cuenta tranquilo.

Mike sonrió y luego continuó.

Mike: Bueno. Fue unas semanas antes de la boda de la Twilight de nuestro mundo.

Nada mas decir eso, la unicornio blanca miró a Mike y con una amplia sonrisa le preguntó.

Rarity: ¿Has dicho la boda de Twilight?

Preguntó emocionada y con brillos en los ojos la unicornio.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio la Twilight de tu mundo se iba a casar?

Mike: Ya está casada. Y con el mejor semental que podía haber elegido nunca.

Respondía el alicornio con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo una gran satisfación al decirlo. Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al imaginarse quien podría ser ese semental. Cadence no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de amor feliz. Shining en cambio, arrugó la nariz molesto y preguntó.

Armor: ¿Y quién es ese semental si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba el unicornio con ganas para saber que semental era, para cuando lo viera él, pudiera decirle tres o cuatro cosas (celos de hermano mayor activados). Mike no dijo nada, simplemente le sacó la lengua para molestia de Shining, al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a los otros y le respondió el joven alicornio.

Mike: Para nada, Shining. Algunos detalles prefiero omitirlos. Ahora volvamos a la historia. Todo empezó en el Imperio Celeste.

 **Flashback.**

En el glorioso Imperio Celeste. Una enorme ciudad con una cultura y conocimiento muy avanzados. Con edificios tan altos que parecían que llegaban al cielo. Carreteras suspendidas por el aire mediante vías aéreas. Trenes que iban sobre raíles interconectadas en el aire mediante plataformas elevadas. Los ponis celestes avanzaban libres y sin preocupaciones dedicándose a sus quehaceres diarios.

Tras liberarse hace tres años de la tiranía del cruel Absalon que dominaba el imperio con casco de hierro, haciendo sufrir sus habitantes durante más de mil años en su época y después de 50.000 años de vacío en el tiempo. Ahora tras ser Mike Bluer, conocido por todos los celestes como Star Hope, es quien ahora gobierna y lidera el imperio con justicia. Logrando llevar al imperio a una edad de oro donde la magia y la tecnología están enormemente avanzados, siendo el imperio la envidia de las demás naciones. Un símbolo de progreso y de un futuro brillante para todos.

En lo alto del castillo dorado, ondeaba de forma gloriosa la bandera del Imperio Celeste. Una bandera de tela amarilla con el símbolo de la cutie mark del gran Orion, el primer alicornio celeste. Rodeado por unas lineas que formaban un especie de escudo cuadrado por arriba pero triangular por abajo. Ondeando orgullosa en lo alto del castillo dorado.

Un enorme generador situado casi en el centro del imperio, alimentando de cristales color naranja conocido como cristales ámbar, el elemento opuesto del antes enormemente nocivo materia negra. Dicho generador proporcionaba energía a todo el imperio y aun sobraba bastante energía, del cual el imperio aprovechaba para vender los excedentes de energía a otros reinos vecinos.

El ejercito más fuerte y leal que protegía el imperio compuesta por el ejercito imperial. Tropas leales al actual emperador que darían su vida por el imperio. La Guardia Celeste. Unidades de élite compuesta por los guerreros más fuertes y mejor entrenados, entregados en cuerpo y alma a la causa del imperio y de su emperador. Los Cazadores de la Sombras. Una facción compuesta por guerreros eficaces, entrenada por la matriarca Raszagal y fieles al imperio.

Los mejores científicos y magos trabajan para hacer el imperio y el mundo un lugar mejor, investigando las últimas tecnologías y nuevas magias.

Actualmente siguen buscando materia negra que aun quede en el mundo para extraerla y así evitar contaminación del terreno como muertes o mutaciones indeseadas. A su vez, vierten en el peligroso cristal oscuro el antídoto contra dichos efectos nocivos, convirtiéndolo así en el conocido materia ámbar. Una sustancia con efectos opuestos a dicho cristal y de alto nivel energético como propiedades curativas.

Mike Bluer tras volver de sus entrenamientos diarios, iba a la sala del trono del cual la asistente Kaity lo esperaba.

Kaity: Saludos, emperador.

Saludaba la yegua celeste haciendo una reverencia. Mike la saludó con total tranquilidad.

Mike: Hola, Kaity ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Todo bien?

Comentaba el alicornio mientras se sentaba en el trono. Esta le dijo.

Kaity: Por supuesto, emperador. Para esta tarde, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Mike: (Oh, oh...Mi alarma de tareas rollazo se ha activado...).

Pensaba el alicornio, preocupado de que iba a tener una tarde súper aburrida. Kaity comenzó a decir las tareas de hoy que llevarían toda la tarde. Para Mike, todo eso era un completo rollazo que lo ponían verdaderamente enfermo. Muchos pensarían que ser emperador sería una cosa genial con tener a gente a tu servicio y todo eso, pero la realidad era muy distinta. El joven emperador tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tomar decisiones difíciles del cual si no lo piensas bien o tomas malas decisiones, mucha gente puede acabar pagando por dicho error. A veces Mike tenía que aguantarlo por muy poco que le gustase aquello.

Mientras Kaity hablaba de varias cosas que para Mike eran un rollo patatero, el brazalete del alicornio comenzó a iluminarse. Aquello lo animó.

Mike: (Salvado por la campana).

Pensaba el alicornio sonriendo. Sin que Kaity se diera cuenta, el joven alicornio iba a hurtadillas hasta la ventana.

Kaity: Y para terminar tiene...

Un golpe de viento la dio en la cara y en ese momento vio la ventana abierta y sin rastro del joven emperador.

Kaity: Otra vez el emperador se ha escapado volando por la ventana.

Comentaba la yegua fastidiada, dándose con el casco en la cara.

Aquello no era la primera vez que Mike escapaba. Cuando tenía muchas tareas que para el alicornio eran un rollo, éste trataba de escabullirse y salía volando. Salvo que sea para algo verdaderamente importante, Mike preferiría salir volando y unirse a alguna aventura con su patrulla.

El alicornio volaba por el cielo, mientras su brazalete mostraba una comunicación. Era la señal de que su patrulla estaba en una misión.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Alzo la voz el alicornio y una haz de luz apareció justo a su lado. De dicha luz surgió la fénix Holy a su lado.

Holy: Hola, Mike ¿De misión?

Mike: Por supuesto, amiga mía.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa. Ambos miraron al cielo y vieron la nave Infinity surgir de entre las nubes. La compuerta traseras se abrió y ambos se metieron por ella.

Más tarde, el alicornio y el fénix aparecieron por el puente donde estaban todos los miembros de la patrulla, incluyendo Darkwing.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Saludaba el alicornio. Èstos le devolvieron el saludo.

Red: Hola, Mike.

Ocelot: Veo que has venido, amigo.

Comentó el espadachín, mientras se ajustaba su sombrero vaquero nuevo.

Mike: Pues claro. No faltaría a una misión con la patrulla por nada.

Respondía el alicornio, chocando su casco con el de Ocelot. Luego mirando a Bit que estaba de copiloto con Black Wing, le preguntó al robot.

Mike: ¿Qué tenemos, Bit?

El robot grifo le miró y le contestó.

Bit: Unos bandidos están asaltando un pequeño pueblo cerca de Equestria. Tenemos el trabajo de detenerlos.

Mike: Perfecto. Nos vamos allá de inmediato. Un poco de ejercicio me vendrá bien.

Dark: Y eso incluye escaparte de las pesadas tareas que te pone Kaity ¿No?

Le comentó divertida Darkwing, apareciendo junto con su fénix Dark Cloud al lado del alicornio. Mike al verla, con una sonrisa la respondió.

Mike: Como lo sabes, compañera.

Dark: Me imagino que Kaity se habrá molestado bastante con tu escapada.

Mike: Eso seguro.

Dark Cloud: Je, je, je, je...A veces siento lastima por ella...Y otras me hacen mucha gracia ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ambos alicornios se rieron por el comentario.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

¿?: ¿Do...dónde estoy? ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Se oía una voz en medio de una intensa oscuridad. El dueño de aquella voz no sabía muy bien dónde estaba. Solo veía oscuridad. Una oscuridad prácticamente impenetrable, del cual parecía que no podía salir de ella. Sentía que no podía hacer nada para ver a través de aquella oscuridad, hasta que en ese momento se oyeron unas voces.

Dark: Oye ¿Qué crees que hará este chico aquí?

Mike: No tengo ni idea, Darkwing.

Dark: Bueno. Sea como sea, no podemos dejarle así.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. Mejor le ayudemos a levantarse.

Finalmente el desconocido abrió los ojos y al principio se quedó algo cegado por la luz del sol. En ese momento, vieron a Mike y Darkwing sonrientes ante él.

Mike: Eh, amigo ¿Te ayudamos a levantarte?

Preguntaba el alicornio con una sonrisa, ofreciendo su casco. El desconocido alzó su brazo para cogerle y Mike le ayudo a levantarse.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Preguntaba el alicornio a quien tenía enfrente de él. Era un unicornio de la edad de Mike. De pelaje azul muy oscuro. Crin corta gris. Su cutie mark era algo extraña. Era un especie de libro rojo de magia con símbolos en la portada en forma de cristales y una espada negra detrás de esta. El extraño unicornio miró a Mike y con una sonrisa le respondió.

Unicornio: Sí, Mike. Muchas gracias.

Aquello extrañó a Mike y a Darkwing como el resto de la patrulla que estaban con él, ya que en ningún momento el alicornio se había presentado.

Mike: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Preguntaba el alicornio al ver que el unicornio mencionó su nombre cuando en ningún momento se lo había dicho. El unicornio en ese momento abrió los ojos y contestó.

Unicornio: Pues...Ahora que lo dices. No estoy seguro de como sé tu nombre.

Respondía el joven unicornio sin saber el cómo o por qué. Ante eso, Blue Sky comentó.

Sky: Mmm...Que sepa el nombre de Mike parece un poco sospechoso.

Decía el unicornio paladín, mirando con cierta desconfianza al unicornio. Ahí Darkwing intervino.

Dark: Bueno. Quizás sabe su nombre porque Mike es muy famoso por el mundo. Seguro que por eso sabe su nombre.

Medic: Eso seguro.

Mike: Eso tiene más sentido. Y dime, amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Unicornio: Pues yo...yo...No lo sé...

Red: ¿No lo sabes?

Pregunto curiosa Red Fire. Medic le echó un vistazo y dijo.

Medic: Me parece que padece amnesia. Es la única explicación que veo.

Camaleón: ¿Amnesia? Entonces quizás con un golpe recupere la memoria.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de martillo, dispuesto a golpear la cabeza del unicornio. El unicornio miraba asustado al robot changeling con semejante disfraz. Red Fire dando un codazo a Camaleón, le dijo enfadada.

Red: No seas bestia. Habrá mejores formas de hacer que recobre la memoria.

Camaleón: Au, au, au...Vale...

Se quejaba el robot changeling, recuperando su forma inicial y abrazando el estomago donde recibió el golpe. En ese momento, el unicornio abrió los ojos de par en par y exclamó.

Unicornio: ¡Espera! ¡Recuerdo algo...! Me llamo...Me llamo...

Mike: ¿Sí?

Potro: Night Ray. Eso es. Me llamo Night Ray.

Respondió el unicornio, contento al por fin recordar su nombre. Mike y Darkwing sonrieron y ahí le comentaron.

Dark: Night Ray. Curioso nombre, pero es original.

Mike: Un placer conocerte, Night Ray. Yo soy Mike Bluer y esta es mi patrulla.

Todos: Hola.

Saludaron todos. Mike fue presentando a cada uno de los miembros al misterioso potro perdido.

Night: Es un placer conoceros a todos.

Respondía el unicornio sonriente. En ese momento, Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Lamento interrumpir este momento de presentaciones, pero por si lo habéis olvidado, hay un pueblo que salvar de unos malvados bandidos.

Decía la arquera. Mike tuvo que darla la razón.

Mike: Tienes razón. Vamos. Tú te vienes con nosotros, pero te mantendrás lejos del peligro.

Night: Ehhh...Vale...

La patrulla junto con el unicornio misterioso, fueron al poblado que estaba siendo asediado por bandidos ponis. El líder de los bandidos, un gran pony pegaso gris con crines marrones y con una cicatriz en la cara, portando una capa que le tapaba el cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark, portando un hacha doble, miraba el pueblo con sus casas derruidas y algunas incendiándose. Todo eso desde la plaza central del pueblo.

Jefe bandido: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Eso es. Arrasad con todo y llevaros todo de valor.

Se jactaba el jefe bandido, hasta que una explosión de luz lo interrumpio.

Jefe bandido: ¿Pero qué?

Pudo ver a varios de los ponis bandidos salir volando por los aires para luego caer al suelo. Aquello sorprendió al jefe bandido.

Jefe bandido: Pero...¿Quién ha sido?

Mike: ¡Nosotros!

El jefe bandido como sus esbirros, pudieron ver a Mike Bluer y a su patrulla.

Jefe bandido: ¿El emperador Mike Bluer y la Patrulla Harmony?

Dark: Correcto.

Respondía la alicornio, portando ésta la Dark Repulser.

Sky: ¡En nombre de Equestria, entregaos sin oponer resistencia!

Les ordenaba el paladín, empuñando su espada de energía. El jefe bandido sin tener intención de rendirse así como así, les contesto al grupo.

Jefe bandido: ¡Eso jamás! ¡Bandidos, atacad!

Los bandidos fueron a atacar a la patrulla. Mike y su grupo se prepararon para combatirlos.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos juerga aquí.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ya tenía yo ganas de pelea ¿Sacamos nuestras armas ancestrales?

Preguntaba el robot con ganas de sacar su Martillo Atronador o la Magma Explosive. Mike mirando a Vulcan con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.

Mike: ¿Para machacar a unos bandidos de tercera?

Vulcan: Tienes razón. Ni vale la pena sacar las armas.

Respondía el robot, sacando sus martillos de energía. La patrulla se adelantó para atacar a los bandidos.

Red Fire con sus cascos impregnados en fuego, se lanzaba hacia los bandidos, comenzando a golpearlos a todos con una velocidad pasmosa, dejando fuera de combate a todos ellos. La yegua parando en el centro de los bandidos derrotados, se atusó su crin llameante y comentó divertida.

Red: Sin despeinarme.

Ocelot fue rodeado por varios bandidos. Los bandidos trataron de atacarlo con sus espadas, cuchillos y hachas, pero el espadachín pegó un gran salto al aire evitando los ataques. Ocelot sacó sus pistolas de energía de la armadura de los brazos y desde el aire, girando sobre si mismo, disparó un sin fin de balas de energía que al impactar contra éstos, caían al suelo completamente noqueados. Ocelot aterrizó de pie en el suelo, haciendo girar las armas en sus cascos y tras guardarlas, dijo sonriente.

Ocelot: Rápido y fácil.

Vulcan golpeaba a los bandidos con sus martillos, mandándolos a volar a éstos, mientras Eye Fox disparaba flechas con red que atrapaban a los bandidos.

Vulcan: Da gusto golpear a tipos así. Sin duda son un buen calentamiento para mis martillos.

Comentaba el robot, mientras golpeaba la cabeza de un bandido que estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Eye Fox mirando al robot justo cuando un bandido iba a atacarla, pero ésta sin girarse, le golpeó la cara con su arco que lo dejó fuera de combate, le comentó a su compañero.

Fox: La verdad, desde la Guerra Celeste, ya no tenemos tantos retos como antes.

Blue Sky armado con su espada y escudo, se lanzó hacia un grupo de bandidos y con su espada de energía cargada de electricidad, electrocutaba a los bandidos dejándolos fuera de combate. Con su escudo bloqueó el ataque de flechas de unos bandidos arqueros. El paladín convocó unos paladines robots con grandes escudos, que avanzaron a toda velocidad contra los arqueros, atropellándolos y mandando a éstos contra el suelo.

Sky: Ganamos porque nuestra causa es justa.

White Shield utilizaba sus látigos para subir al tejado de una casa y desde ahí saltó hacía un grupo de bandidos. Ahí golpeó con rápidas maniobras y acrobacias con sus látigos a los bandidos o los agarraba con éstas y los lanzaba contra varios grupos de bandidos.

White: Mientras nosotros estemos aquí, estos bandidos no tienen nada que hacer.

Medic estaba tranquilamente parada en el sitio con los ojos cerrados. Los bandidos al verla, la rodearon y se prepararon para atacarla. Todos a la vez se lanzaron hacia Medic, pero ahí la yegua abrió los ojos y sacando sus katanas, realizó veloces tajos casi imperceptibles. La yegua guardó sus katanas y salió tranquilamente caminando de allí. Los bandidos cayeron al suelo completamente fuera de combate.

Camaleón estaba siendo atacado por un enorme bandido que portaba un enorme garrote.

Camaleón: ¿No podríamos simplemente hablar, amigo?

Trataba de razonar el robot changeling, pero el bandido no le hizo caso en absoluto. El bandido alzó su garrote con intención de golpearlo, pero Camaleón disfrazado de pájaro, lo esquivó y volaba a su lado. El bandido trató de golpearlo de nuevo. pero ahora Camaleón disfrazado de lagartija, lo esquivó por debajo y reptó por debajo del pony bandido. El bandido volvió a cargar con su garrote contra el changeling, pero ahora Camaleón disfrazado de leñador con serrucho, cortó en dos dicho garrote. El bandido sorprendido, miraba su arma cortada en dos.

Camaleón: ¡Eh!

El bandido miró a Camaleón que le llamaba la atención y llevando este un disfraz de boxeador y antes de que reaccionara, Camaleón le dio un potente directo que lo noqueó en el suelo. Camaleón poniéndose de pie sobre el bandido, alzaba sus brazos en señal de victoria, mientras sonaba una campana.

Black Wing volando en el aire, se ocupaba de los pegasos bandidos.

Black: Bien, chicos. Veamos si sois buenos en el aire.

Decía la bat pony con una sonrisa. Los bandidos volaron hacia ella. La bat pony simplemente giró sobre sí misma, formando un tornado alrededor de ella que atrapó a los bandidos en el dicho tornado y fueron lanzados contra el suelo. Un bandido quedaba todavía en el tornado que fue llevado hasta la parte superior del tornado, donde en ella emergía con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa le dijo a éste.

Black: He visto cadetes de los Wonderbolts que lo hacen mucho mejor que vosotros.

Se burlaba la bat pony, para acto seguido tirarlo al suelo de una patada al bandido.

Ghost lanzaba su gancho para atrapar a un bandido y tirar de éste para lanzarlo contra otro bandido, derribándolo en el proceso. Un bandido trató de atacarla con su hacha, pero Ghost lanzó un rayo hielo que congeló el arma para sorpresa del bandido. La pony fantasma cogió una pequeña piedra y la lanzó contra dicho garrote congelado, rompiéndola en pedazos en el proceso. Antes de que el bandido pudiera reaccionar, Ghost lanzó un ataque de Ventisca que congeló por completo al bandido.

Ghost: Bueno. Con esto si que notarán un poco más. Digo yo.

Decía la pony fantasma con una leve sonrisa.

La patrulla iba dominando la situación. Mike Bluer y Darkwing iban a unirse a la pelea, hasta que alguien los llamo. Los dos alicornios se giraron y se sorprendieron de ver a Night Ray corriendo hacia ellos.

Night: ¡Chicos! ¡Esperadme!

Mike: Night Ray ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dark: Te dijimos que te quedaras fuera. Esto es peligroso.

Le decía molesta la alicornio porque el chico viniera a un lugar tan peligroso. El unicornio al llegar hacia éstos, les contestó.

Night: Pero yo quiero ayudar. Siento que puedo hacerlo.

Dark Cloud: Chaval. Ya puedes decirnos que puedes hacer.

Le comentaba el fénix negro. En ese momento un bandido se lanzó hacia éstos. Night al verlo, gritó.

Night: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el alicornio y lanzando desde su cuerno un potente rayo, que impactó al bandido y lo lanzó por los aires para sorpresa de Mike y Darkwing.

Mike: Carai...Eso si que es un rayo mágico potente.

Dark: Admito que eso si que es inesperado...

Mike mirando al unicornio, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Night: Pues...No estoy seguro...Simplemente puedo...

Decía no muy seguro el unicornio. Mike dándose cuenta de que Night Ray no era precisamente un pony indefenso, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Muy bien. Puedes unirte a nosotros, pero procura no separarte de nosotros dos por tu seguridad.

Dark: Mike ¿Estás seguro de ello? No parece que sepa muy bien lo que hace.

Le preguntaba no muy segura la alicornio sombría. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Quiere ayudar y por lo visto sabe pelear. Nos vendría bien. Siempre que no se separe de nosotros, no le pasará nada.

Night: Juro que no os seré un estorbo. Pienso ayudaros en todo lo que haga falta.

Darkwing no estaba muy segura, pero al final accedió.

Dark: Está bien, pero como dijo Mike, no te separes de nosotros.

Night sonrió al ver que podría unirse a ellos. Los tres jóvenes junto con los fénix, fueron avanzando por el pueblo. Tenían como objetivo derrotar al jefe de la banda. Durante el camino, tuvieron que enfrentarse a varios bandidos. Mike y Darkwing no tenían problemas para deshacerse de ellos. Night Ray tenía algunos problemas para usar su magia, pero enseguida logró sobreponerte y plantar cara a los bandidos con su magia.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la plaza donde estaba el jefe de los bandidos. El jefe viendo a los alicornios y al unicornio, se puso en guardia.

Jefe bandido: ¡Malditos, mocosos! ¡No pienso permitir que arruinéis mis planes!

Gritaba enfadado el jefe bandido. Mike y Darkwing le respondieron al jefe bandido.

Mike: Amigo, créeme. No quieres esta pelea.

Dark: Lo mejor es que te rindas y ya está. Así nos ahorraríamos las tortas.

Comentaba de forma aburrida la alicornio. El bandido no presentaba señal de no querer rendirse.

Jefe bandido: ¡Jamás! Llevo días planeando este golpe y no pienso permitir que me arruinéis los planes.

Dark: Como no. Siempre por el camino difícil ¿Te importa si me ocupo yo de este bandido?

Mike: ¿Seguro qué no necesitas ayuda, Darkwing?

Dark: ¿Para machacar a un simple bandido? Por favor. Esto ni siquiera es un reto para mí.

Respondía la alicornio con una leve sonrisa de confianza. La alicornio se adelantó empuñando la Dark Repulser, hasta ponerse enfrente del bandido y alzar su espada. El bandido se lanzó hacia ella con intención de partirla en dos con su hacha, pero la alicornio bloqueó el ataque con su espada.

El bandido una y otra lanzaba ataques con su hacha, pero la alicornio con total tranquilidad y con un solo casco, bloqueaba los ataques del bandido con su espada. El bandido ya hartó, alzó su hacha por encima de su cabeza y trató de aplastar a la alicornio, pero Darkwing la esquivó ágilmente de un salto, haciendo que el bandido chocara con su arma al suelo. La alicornio sin perder tiempo, le dio una fuerte patada al bandido que lo tiró al suelo.

El bandido furioso se levantó y alzó el vuelo para lanzarse de nuevo contra la alicornio. Darkwing también alzó el vuelo esquivando el ataque. Ambos comenzaron a combatir en el aire donde la alicornio sin dificultad alguna, lograba repeler los ataques del bandido. Darkwing soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento, dando a entender que el combate no la resultaba emocionante y decidió terminarlo de una vez.

Dark: ¡Niebla Oscura!

La potra formó una niebla oscura que rodeo a ésta como al bandido, donde este último estaba desorientado.

Jefe bandido: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no veo nada?

Detrás del bandido, se iluminaron unos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Dark: ¡Látigo de Condenación!

La alicornio lanzó su látigo de energía oscura que atrapó la pata trasera del pony y sin que éste pudiera hacer nada, la alicornio comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, llevando al bandido consigo y acto seguido lo lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que el bandido recibiera un duro golpe. El hacha del bandido quedó a varios metros de ste y la alicornio descendió con total tranquilidad al suelo ante el noqueado bandido.

Dark: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Comentaba la alicornio caminando tranquilamente hacia sus amigos Mike y Night. En ese momento el bandido abrió los ojos y sacando un cuchillo de su capa, se levantó y se lanzó hacia Darkwing. Mike y Night se dieron cuenta de ello y trataron de avisar a su amiga.

Mike: ¡Darkwing!

Night: ¡Cuidado!

Darkwing se giró y vio al bandido dirigirse hacia ella, mientras éste gritaba.

Jefe bandido: ¡Muereeeee!

Darkwing estaba a punto de sacar su espada, hasta que de repente Night Ray enormemente asustado y preocupado por su amiga, gritó.

Night: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritaba el unicornio, mientras tanto su cuerno como sus ojo brillaron y a los pies del bandido, surgieron infinidad de cristales de diversos colores. El bandido aterrado se detuvo y vio como dichos cristales lo rodearon por completo para finalmente, quedar encerrado en una gran prisión de cristal.

Tanto el unicornio como Mike y Darkwing, vieron sorprendidos como el bandido quedó encerrado en una gran prisión de cristal. Dentro del cristal podían ver al bandido completamente congelado en su interior con expresión de horror. Night no sabía que decir.

Night: ¿Yo...yo he hecho eso?

Preguntaba el unicornio sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. Mike y Darkwing miraron al potro enormemente sorprendido.

Mike: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Night: Pues...No lo sé.

Dark: Sea lo que sea, me has salvado. Gracias, amigo.

Agradecía la alciornio con una sonrisa. Night sonriendo levemente, la contestó.

Night: Eh...No es nada. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro de como lo he hecho.

Finalmente la patrulla logró detener a los bandidos y salvar a los habitantes del pueblo. Mike junto con la patrulla y su nuevo amigo, iban en la nave Infinity volando por el cielo. Ahí charlaban con su nuevo amigo.

Mike: Amigo. Lo que has hecho ahí fuera, fue una pasada.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio azul.

Night: Eh...Gracias. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de como lo he hecho.

Holy: Tú tranquilo, amigo. Cuando recuperes la memoria, seguro que lo recordarás todo.

Le animaba la fénix blanca volando desde la grupa de Mike, para pararse en la de Night. El unicornio sonriendo, se lo agradeció a la fénix.

Night: Gracias. Pero ¿Ahora qué hare? no tengo donde ir.

Mike: Mmm...Bueno. Podrías quedarte en Equestria. Estoy seguro de que las princesas podrán ayudarte.

Night: ¿Harías eso por mí?

Mike: Pues claro. Ahora somos amigos.

Night: Sí. Amigos...

Dark: Por supuesto que sí, amigo.

Los tres sonrieron y se chocaron de cascos.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Mike: Y así se formó Equestria.

Dijo finalmente el alicornio, dejando confundidos a los presentes.

Spike: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente se rió levemente y luego respondió.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja, ja..Perdón...No me pude resistir je, je, je, je.

Respondía el alicornio, mientras se limpiaba el ojo de una lagrima producida por la risa. Ahí Pinkie molesta, le dijo al alicornio.

Pinkie: ¡Ey! ¡Solo yo puedo hacer ese chiste!

Ahí Cadence comentó.

Cadence: Entonces, así conocisteis a Night Ray ¿Verdad?

Dark: Así es, princesa.

Luna: ¿En serio no recuerdas nada, Night?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna. Night negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Night: Nada anterior a cuando Mike y los otros me encontraron. Trataron de ayudarme, pero de nada sirvió.

Decía con pesar el unicornio al no poder recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado. El grupo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el unicornio al no poder recordar nada de su pasado. En ese momento Pinkie Pie apareció a su lado abrazándolo y con una sonrisa le comentó.

Pinkie: No te preocupes, mi querido Night Ray. Seguro que algún día, recordarás todo lo que tenías en esa linda cabecita.

Decía la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa. Night sonriendo levemente, la agradeció el gesto.

Night: Gracias, Pinkie Pie. Es lo mismo que dijo la Pinkie Pie de nuestro mundo.

Applejack: Además, tienes buenos amigos y compañeros como Mike, Darkwing y sus compañeros animales.

Twilight: La magia de la amistad es importante.

Decía la unicornio. Mike y Darkwing las dieron la razón.

Dark: Cierto, Night.

Mike: Recuerdas o no ¿Qué más da? Con nosotros puedes crear nuevos y buenos recuerdos.

Night: Gracias, amigos.

Rarity: Bueno, querido ¿Qué más cosas nos podéis contar sobre el encuentro de Night?

Preguntaba la unicornio blanca. Mike escuchando eso, la respondió.

Mike: Oh, sí. Después de encontrarnos con Night Ray, tuvimos algunos viajes juntos y teniendo varias aventuras que con gusto contaré.

Respondía el alicornio.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como conocieron a Night Ray.

Comentaba la grifo. Lyndon la contestó.

Lyndon: Así es. Así es como conocieron a ese unicornio.

Jill: Resulta extraño que un unicornio aparezca de la nada y que no recuerde absolutamente nada de nada de su pasado.

Lyndon: Admito que eso es raro, pero no más raro de lo que iba a venir despúes.

Jill escuchaba lo que decía el grifo, mientras éste seguía pasando páginas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. Cap 8 La Historia de Mike Bluer 3º Parte

**Capítulo 8**

 **La Historia de Mike Bluer y Amigos 3º Parte**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te contaré lo que pasó mucho después de que el alicornio y su patrulla encontraran al unicornio azul oscuro.

Jill: Bien. Porque tengo curiosidad por saber más. Así que cuéntalo todo.

Lyndon: Tus ordenes son deseos para mí, hermosa dama.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mike estaba relatando la historia de cuando conocieron a Night Ray. Contó que durante el tiempo que estuvo el unicornio con ellos, trataron de ayudarlo a recodar su pasado. Los mejores médicos lo veían, pero por desgracia no lograban ayudarlo en absoluto. También ponían anuncios en los periódicos para ver si alguien reconocía a Night Ray, pero pese a ello, nadie informó de nada. Aquello deprimía un poco al unicornio por no recordar absolutamente nada de nada.

Por fortuna para el unicornio, tenía a Mike y a sus amigos para apoyarlo, aquello lo animaba bastante. Durante un tiempo estuvo practicando sus poderes con ayuda de Mike y su grupo y ahí pudieron comprobar que la mejor habilidad que tenía Night Ray aparte de la magia, era la creación de cristales del cual tenía una asombrosa habilidad con ellos.

Con el tiempo, el unicornio estaba ganando bastante destreza en el combate como el dominio en la magia. También se le unía a Mike y a su patrulla para algunas misiones de practica para su nuevo amigo y de paso al viajar por varios sitios, donde esperaba que con un poco de suerte encontrar algo que le ayudara a recordar su pasado.

Celestia: Veo que habeís pasado por muchas aventuras juntos.

Comentaba la princesa. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto, princesa. Todo por ayudar a nuestro amigo Night.

Decía esto rodeando con su brazo los hombros del unicornio, al igual que éste hacía lo mismo con Mike.

Night: Sí. Agradezco tener amigos como Mike para momentos así. Así no me siento solo en absoluto.

Dark: Por supuesto, Night.

Respondía la potra pasando su casco en el hombro de Night. Spike comentó.

Spike: Veo que sois muy unidos.

Mike: Claro, Spike. Por algo somos amigos como tú y yo.

Spike: ¿Me consideráis amigo vuestro?

Preguntaba el dragón ante el comentario del alicornio azul. Darkwing sonriendo a Spike, le contestó.

Dark: Por supuesto que sí, ojitos verdes. Como el Spike de nuestro mundo.

Spike: Genial.

Respondía sonriente el dragón poniéndose al lado de Darkwing y con su brazo la rodeaba de sus hombros. El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan emotiva escena. Ahí Mike continuo hablando.

Mike: Todo iba bien. No teníamos problemas serios...hasta que una noche...

Decía esto último con tono serio.

Dark: Es verdad...No olvidaré esa noche.

Night: Ni yo...

Spike: ¿Qué paso?

Mike: Puesss...

 **Flashback.**

Mike, Night Ray y Darkwing estaban cerca de Ponyville durante la noche. Los tres estaban debajo de un árbol charlando. También estaban los fénix apoyados en una rama del árbol.

Night: ¿Por qué me habéis citado aquí?

Preguntaba curioso el unicornio que no entendía el por qué estaba reunido con sus dos mejores amigos bajo el árbol. Mike y Darkwing sonriendo, le contestaron a su amigo.

Mike: Muy simple, amigo.

Dark: Estamos aquí para hacerte un regalo.

Night: ¿Un regalo?

Mike: Así es. Llevas mucho tiempo con nosotros y te consideramos un buen amigo que nos has estado ayudando tanto.

Dark: Y por eso Mike y yo hemos decidido hacerte un estupendo regalo que seguro que te gustara.

Darkwing sacó de una bolsa un especie de regalo envuelto con una cinta y se lo dio a Night Ray.

Night: ¿Para mí?

Preguntaba el unicornio sorprendido por su regalo.

Mike: Por supuesto, amigo.

Dark: Ábrelo. Ya verás.

Le respondieron ambos. Night Ray curioso por su regalo, lo abrió y ahí pudo verlo.

Era un huevo de fénix celeste de color marrón con detalles color ámbar. Night Ray miraba curioso alrededor del huevo, hasta que de repente el huevo comenzó a brillar y una haz de luz surgió de ella, cegando temporalmente a los tres. En cuando la luz desapareció, Night Ray pudo ver lo que había en el interior del huevo. Era un fénix marrón con detalles ámbar bajo sus alas. Con el dibujo de la cutie mark de Night Ray en el pecho de la ave. Night miró completamente maravillado ante la magnifica ave.

Night: Whoa...¿Esto es?

Dark: Sí, amigo. Es un fénix celeste.

Mike: Tu nuevo amigo y compañero, Night.

Respondieron ambos con una sonrisa. El ave voló hasta pararse en la grupa del potro. Night sin saber que decir, les dio las gracias a los dos.

Night: Yo...Yo no se que decir. Gracias, amigos.

Agradecía el potro unicornio, mientras acariciaba al ave.

Mike: No hay de que.

Dark: Por algo somos amigos.

Los tres comentaban alegremente, hasta que de repente algo extraño ocurrió en el pueblo. En el cielo un especie de circulo mágico gigante y brillante de color rojo, donde de ella aparecían varios símbolos mágicos. Por ella entraron unas extrañas armaduras negras con forma de pony. Dichas armaduras cayeron al suelo asustando a los ponis que pasaban por ahí y acto seguido salieron huyendo de las perturbadoras armaduras. Dichas armaduras sacaron diversas armas como espadas, lanzas y hachas.

Dark: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Mike: No lo sé, pero hay que pararles los píes ¿Listo para combatir?

Dark: Claro, Mike. Yo siempre estoy lista.

Night: Yo también ¿Verdad, Terrax?

Dark: ¿Terrax?

Night: Es el nombre que le he puesto a mi nuevo amigo ¿Te gusta, compañero?

Preguntaba sonriente el unicornio a su fénix. El fénix asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que le gustaba el nombre. Darkwing sonriendo, dijo.

Dark: No está mal el nombre, pero ahora tenemos unos monstruos que aplastar. Vamos.

Mike: Correcto. Adelante. Vamos a patearles el trasero a esas cosas.

Respondía el alicornio sacando la Golden Tail y la Stellar Blade. Darkwing sacó la Mega Arma Elemental adoptando el arma una hoja de elemento fuego y en el otro casco la Dark Repulser.

Mike: ¿Estás listo para pelear, Holy?

Holy: Por supuesto.

Dark: Vamos a por ellos Dark Cloud.

Dark Cloud: Claro compañera. A dar caña.

Night: Bien, Terrax. Nuestra primera batalla juntos ¿Estás listo, compañero?

El fénix asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente los potros y los fénix se lanzaron hacia las misteriosas armaduras que iban atacando a los ponis del lugar.

Una yegua que huía, se cayó al suelo y miraba aterrada como una de las armaduras iba a atacarla con un hacha, pero justo en el último momento apareció Mike bloqueando con ambas espadas el ataque de la armadura. Mike mirando a la yegua, la dijo.

Mike: ¡Salga de aquí ahora!

La yegua asintió asustada y salió corriendo. Holy disparó un rayo de luz contra el armadura, haciendo que se aturdiera y Mike la empujó para atrás con fuerza haciendo que se alejara de él. Mike sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia la armadura, donde realizó un doble ataque de Filo de Luz con ambas espadas, partiendo en pedazos dicha armadura.

Unos potros estaba acorralados en una esquina, mientras tres armaduras armados con espadas y hachas iban a atacarlos, pero Darkwing y Dark Cloud se interpusieron ante ellos.

Dark: ¡No tan rápido, amigos!

Decía desafiante la alicornio. Ella y Dark Cloud dispararon dos rayos de oscuridad derribando a dos de las tres armaduras. Darkwing se lanzó hacia la armadura restante primero clavando la Dark Repulser en el pecho y la Mega Arma con hoja de fuego en la cabeza, haciendo que ardiera un intenso fuego en el interior del casco que lo derritió y destruyéndola así.

La armadura sin cabeza cayó al suelo. Darkwing se giró hacia los potros para ver si estaba bien.

Dark: ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Éstos sonrieron dando a entender que sí, pero en ese momento sus rostros pasaron a una de miedo, mientras señalaban con el casco detrás de ella. Darkwing se giró y se sorprendió cuando vio a la armadura sin cabeza que se había levantado y se disponía a atacarla, pero justo cuando iba ha hacerlo, unos cristales negros y rojos le atravesaron el pecho por detrás y acto seguido fue envuelto en una capa de cristal dando aspecto de una estatua de dicho cristal. Terrax apareció volando y poniéndose delante de la armadura, disparó un rayo marrón que destruyó dicha estatua en trozos de cristales que se esparcieron alrededor.

Night: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Aparecía preguntando Night Ray. Darkwing al ver a su amigo que lo salvó, sonrió y agradeciéndoselo le dijo.

Dark: Sí, Night. Gracias.

Night sonrió, pero aun quedaban más armaduras que iban atacando al pueblo y persiguiendo a sus habitantes. Mike combatía contra varias armaduras hasta que oyó un gritó detrás de él. Se giró y vio a las CMC asustadas- siendo acorralados por diversas armaduras. Mike se alarmó por ello.

Mike: ¡No!

Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estabas las CMC tratando de llegar a tiempo. En ese momento, del circulo mágico que surgía del cielo apareció otra figura, pero no era una armadura. Su forma era la de un misterioso unicornio de la edad de Mike. Era de pelaje azul cielo. Portaba una cazadora larga marrón que le tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Llevaba una mascara con forma de alas de dragón que impedían verle sus ojos y parte del rostro. Su crin corta era entre rubio y roja. Portaba una espada de filo verde con mango dorado

El misterioso unicornio corrió hacia donde estaban las CMC justo cuando uno de las armaduras alzó su espada dispuesto a matarlas, pero justo cuando iba a golpearlas, el misterioso unicornio apareció y poniéndose de frente y a espaldas de la armadura, bloqueó con su espada el ataque de la armadura. Las CMC miraban sorprendidos al misterioso unicornio que las había salvado, mientras el unicornio hacía fuerza para retener el ataque. Mike también veía impresionado la aparición del misterioso espadachín. El misterio unicorio mirando al alicornio, le dijo a éste.

Unicornio: ¡Eh!...¿Me echas un casco?

Mike recuperándose de la sorpresa, fue a ayudarlo. Mike realizó un tajo en la espalda de la armadura permitiendo así que el unicornio se liberase. Ambos giraron y como sincronizados estuvieran, los dos dieron un doble y fuerte tajo con sus espadas, acabando así con la armadura.

Acto seguido, se lanzaron hacia las armaduras que faltaban y entre los dos partieron por la mitad ambas armaduras. Mike acercándose a las CMC para comprobar que estaban bien, las preguntó.

Mike: Apple Bloom...Chicas ¿Estais bien?

Las CMC algo más calmadas asintieron y le respondieron al alicornio.

Apple Bloom: Sí, Mike. Muchas gracias.

Mike: No hay de que, manzanita.

Ambos sonrieron, hasta que el misterioso unicornio carraspeo con su voz y comentó.

Unicornio: Lamento interrumpir este momento, pero tenemos monstruos que destruir.

Mike: Cierto. Apple Bloom. Tú y las otras escondeos en un lugar seguro. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Scootallo: Muy bien, Mike. Dadles bien duro a esas cosas y a ser posible una de mi parte.

Mike sonrió ante el comentario de la pegaso. Las CMC se fueron a esconder, mientras Mike y el misterioso guerrero fueron a combatir contra las otras armaduras.

Los cuatro combatían contra las armaduras, destruyendo a todas las que encontraban. Mike y el unicornio actuaban juntos y en cierto modo, ambos lo hacían con movimientos con la espada de forma similar. Aquello captó la atención del alicornio.

Mike: (Curioso...Su estilo de lucha es parecida a la mía).

Comentaba el alicornio al ver el estilo de lucha parida a la suya, mientras partía en dos a una armadura con la Golden Tail.

Entre los cuatro lograron derrotar a las armaduras que aparecieron.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Dark: La verdad es que esto fue algo más complicado.

Night: No lo niego la verdad. Fue mi primera batalla y fue genial.

Mike: Desde luego.

Los tres sonrieron. En ese momento vieron al unicornio que había salvado antes a la CMC marcharse de allí caminando. Mike y los otros fueron hacia donde estaba éste y cortándole el paso, le comentaron al unicornio.

Dark: Espera ¿Te vas sin más? ¿Sin ni siquiera despedirse?

Le comentaba algo molesta la alicornio. El misterioso unicornio respondió.

Unicornio: Estoy aquí para una importante misión. No puedo entretenerme mucho.

Mike: Antes que nada, deja que te demos las gracias por salvar a nuestras amigas y proteger el pueblo.

Agradecía el alicornio. El unicornio ahí le respondió a Mike.

Unicornio: Por supuesto. Me enseñaron que salvar vidas inocentes es algo verdaderamente importante. Y que gente como nosotros están para defenderlas para hacerse sentirse segura.

Holy: Vaya. Más o menos como nosotros.

Completaba la fénix con una sonrisa. Night le preguntó.

Night: Dinos al menos como te llamas.

El misterioso unicornio les miró y les dijo.

Unicornio: Llamadme Ignos. Ese es mi nombre.

Dark: ¿Ignos? Curioso nombre ¿Como Ignos Nigth? Uno de los protagonistas de las novelas La Caida del Imperio y la Rueda del Destino del autor black-spyro.

Completaba la alicornio.

Ignos: Bueno. Yo me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta luego.

Decía el llamado Ignos, despidiéndose del grupo y marchándose del lugar.

Dark Cloud: Que tipo más extraño.

Comentaba el fénix negro.

Mike: Al menos nos ha ayudado a defender el pueblo.

Dark: Mm...Debo decir que no está nada mal. Seguro que detrás de la mascara hay un chico muy guapo.

Comentaba sonriente la alicornio, ganándose la atención de sus amigos que la miraban extrañados. La alicornio al notarlo, se sonrojo levemente, sintiendo una leve vergüenza.

El llamado Ignos caminaba hasta salir del pueblo, el cual de forma inexplicable logró librarse del encuentro con Pinkie Pie. En ese momento apareció volando un fénix de tono naranja con tonos dorados en la parte inferior de las alas como el pico. Dicho fénix se posó en la grupa del unicornio. Ignos al ver al fénix, sonrió y le dijo.

Ignos: Pyro...Me alegro de que vinieras tu también.

El fénix hizo ademán con la cabeza y ambos se marcharon del lugar. Ignos mientras caminaba, comentó.

Ignos: Bien. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, antes de que ocurra el cataclismo que sucedera dentro largo tiempo.

Comentaba el unicornio desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Fin flashback**

Twilight: Así esa es la historia de Night Ray ¿Verdad?

Mike: Así es, Twilight.

Respondía el alicornio. Shining dirigiendo su mirada al unicornio, le preguntó a éste.

Armor: ¿En serio no recuerdas nada anterior a cuando te encontraron?

Night: Absolutamente nada, principer Armor.

Respondía con pena el unicornio al no poder recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado antes de ser encontrado por el grupo.

Armor: Es raro que aparezcas en un lugar tan inhóspito y no recuerdes absolutamente nada.

Comentaba el unicornio, mientras meditaba las palabras del unicornio.

Rainbow: El que me llamó la atención fue el tal Ignos ese. Parece un tipo molon.

Mike: La verdad es que aquella vez no fue la última vez que lo vimos. La primera vez nos ayudo, aunque siento que algo nos ocultaba. Y vaya que si lo hacía bien.

Rarity: Un chico que aparece como un caballero de brillante armadura para proteger a los inocentes y ocultando su rostro tras una mascara. Seguro que detrás de ella habrá un apuesto pony.

Comentaba en plan romántica la unicornio. Darkwing sonriendo, comentó.

Dark: La verdad es que si que parecía un pony atractivo. Ojala supiera que rostro se esconde tras esa mascara.

Decía Darkwing con una mirada al cielo, hasta que notó que los demás la estaban mirando por el comentario que la alicornio hizo, haciendo que ésta apartara la mirada un tanto ruborizada. En ese momento Cadence comentó.

Cadence: Bueno, joven Mike Bluer. Nos estabas contando que la Twilight de tu mundo se iba a casar pronto ¿No?

Armor: Sí. Dinos con quién para que en nuestro mundo lo pueda atiz...charlar con él...

Comentaba el unicornio tratando de sonar calmado, pero estaba ya con el programa de celos de hermano mayor activados. Mike le sonrió y negando con la cabeza, le respondió de forma negativa.

Mike: Solo lo justo, pero no diré el novio je, je, je, je.

Armor: Vamos. Al menos una pista...

Le pedía el unicornio a modo de ruego. Mike por supuesto, se negó a decírselo.

Mike: ¡Naynay! je, je, je, je...

Respondía con burla el alicornio para molestia del unicornio. Ahí Mike se puso a platicar.

Mike: Bien...Sobre la boda...

 **Flashback**

Días más tarde, Mike estaba en su trono en el Imperio Celeste, mientras Kaity le relataba su programa para hoy. El alicornio estaba un poquito, harto ya que en los últimos días tuvo que hacer muchas tareas pesadas.

Kaity: Bien, emperador. Este es el programa de hoy por la mañana. Por la tarde tendrá...

Mike ya bastante aburrido, trató de escaquearse como siempre, pero justo cuando iba a escaparse por la ventana como siempre, una de las patas traseras del alicornio fue cogida por una cuerda que tiró de éste y acto seguido quedó colgado de una pata trasera boca abajo.

Kaity: Esta vez no, emperador.

Le decía seriamente la yegua aunque con cierto picardía en su interior. Mike sobresaltado por la trampa que había caído él, alzaba la voz mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Mike: ¡Kaity! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay una cuerda en la sala del trono?

Exclamaba el alicornio aun colgado como un jamón. La yegua mirando de forma severa al potro donde los padres de éste habían entrando al oír los gritos, comentó.

Kaity: Puse yo esa cuerda, emperador. Quería asegurarme de que no escapara como siempre hace.

Le respondía de forma acusadora la yegua, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser se estaba riendo de esta vez haber pillado a Mike en pleno intento de fuga. Mike sin poder creerse lo que le había hecho la yegua, la contestaba.

Mike: Pero..¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡A tu emperador! ¡Bájame de aquí!

Star Sun: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Reconoce, hijo, que esta vez te han pescado, pero bien...Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía su padre a carcajadas, hasta que su esposa molesta le dio un codazo para que se callara éste. Kaity sin bajarle todavía, le dijo al joven alicornio.

Kaity: Hay mucho que hacer y todo debe estar listo para la boca entre la princesa Twilight Sparckle y su prometido Flash Sentry.

Nada más decir eso último, el potro dejó de patalear por la cuerda y preguntó.

Mike: Espera...¿La boda de Twilight y Flash Sentry has dicho?

Kaity: Así es, emperador.

Mike: ¡Es genial! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Hay mucho que hacer para dicho día.

Decía el alicornio emocionado, usando su magia para crear una cuchilla mágica y cortar la cuerda, permitiendo así bajar.

Mike: Vamos, Kaity. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la boca.

Decía sonriente el alicornio, cogiendo a la asistenta con su magia y elevándola al aire.

Kaity: Pero...Emperador ¿Qué hace? ¡Esto es antinatural! ¡Lo normal es que sea yo quien le lleve a usted a la fuerza a los sitios! ¡No al reveeees...!

Decía la yegua, mientras ésta era llevada por el alicornio flotando con su magia, donde el joven alicornio salía corriendo con la asistenta hasta salir de la sala del trono. Los padres de Mike comentaron.

Light Hope: Parece que Star Hope está emocionado con lo de la boda.

Star Sun: Claro, querida. Se trata de la boda de los amigos de nuestro hijo. Es normal que esté emocionado.

Comentaba el celeste, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su esposa, mientras ambos sonrieron.

Twilight y Flash Sentry iban a casarse en unos días. La boda sería en Ponyville. Muchos familiares y amigos como ponis comunes se alegraron por ellos, pero la mayor parte de la nobleza se dedicaba a criticarlos por el hecho de que una princesa se casara con un simple capitán y en un pueblo lleno de plebeyos, hasta que Mike al saber esto, les lanzaba miradas fulminantes a dichos nobles que los hizo callar en sus malos rumores.

En una posada, estaban las mane junto con Shining Armor, Cadence con sus hijos al cual hace tiempo tuvieron un tercer hijo o hija en este caso. La pequeña Flurry heart, una pequeña y adorable potrilla de grandes alas. Los tres potrillos estaban en un coche cuna jugando entre ellos. Los padres de Twilight estaban también. Los ponis más jóvenes salvo Mike, Darkwing y Night estaban allí. También estaban los padres de Flash.

La madre de Flash era una yegua pegaso de color crema con crin roja recogido por una coleta. Llevaba un vestido azul que hacían juego con sus ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una máquina de coser. Respondía al nombre de Stella Sentry. La yegua estaba bastante feliz porque su hijo estuviera a punto de casarse.

En cambio su padre, un semental terrestre de pelaje naranja amarillento como el pegaso, con crin corta azul oscura, portando un traje negro. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de escudo parecido al de Flash, pero con un rayo en vertical en vez de lado como el de Flash, tenía expresión molesta. Respondía al nombre de Thunder Sentry.

Thunder: ¿Cuándo van a tardar este chico en venir?

Preguntaba molesto el terrestre. Su esposa le decía a su marido.

Stella: Tranquilízate, querido. Seguro que le habrá surgido un retraso en el tren.

Thunder: Da igual. Un novio que llega tarde a su propia boda, es un mal educado.

Thunder Sentry era alguien bastante autoritario. Siempre tenía que ser las cosas como él dice y casi nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle. Él era un pony de tradiciones y no suele aceptar cambio alguno. Ahí siguió hablando.

Thunder: Si la boda se hubiese realizado en Canterlot en un hotel de cinco estrellas o en el castillo como dije en un principio y no en un pueblo como Ponyville, ahora mismo lo tendríamos todo listo.

Comentaba molesto el terrestre. Twilight trató de explicarle al padre de Flash.

Twilight: Por favor, señor Sentry. De un poco más de tiempo. Seguro que está por llegar.

Flash: Aquí estoy.

Saludaba Flash Sentry entando en la sala de la posada. siento acompañados por Mike, Darkwing y Night.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Dark: Sentimos llegar tarde.

Night: El tren salió con retraso.

Flash a ver a su futura esposa. sonrió al igual que ésta y ambos se abrazaron. Su madre estaba feliz por ellos, aunque su padre no tanto, ya que aun seguía molesto de que Flash llegara tarde.

Stella: Hijo. Me alegro tanto de verte.

Flash: Hola, mamá.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron. First Base quiso unirse a ellos.

First: Hermano mayor. Me alegro de verte.

Flash: Hola, enano ¿Cómo estás?

Decía alegremente el pegaso, mientras alborotaba el pelo a su hermano con el casco, mientras éstos se reían.

Armor: Holam Flash Sentry. Me alegro de que vinieras.

Flash: Gracias...Cuñado je, je, je, je

Respondía sonriente el pegaso, mientras tenía un apretón de cascos con Shining. Finalmente Thunder habló de forma seria con serio tono de enojo.

Thunder: Ya era hora de que vinieras.

Decía con tono molesto el semental. Flash Sentry al notar aquel tono en su padre, trató de excusarse.

Flash: Ejem...Lo siento, padre...

Respondía apenado el pegaso, ya que este tenía cierto temor hacia su padre. Desde que era pequeño, recibía mucho cariño de su madre, pero en cambio, su padre era enormemente autoritario con él cuando éste quería que su hijo se uniera a la guardia real. Su padre calmándose un poco y sentándose en una silla con una mesa, comentó.

Thunder: Bueno. No importa. Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. Quiero hablar con los padrinos si es posible.

Flash: Claro, padre. Mike, Apple Bloom.

Twilight: Venid aquí un momento, por favor.

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron y se acercaron. Flash Sentry y Twilight sonriendo, se los presentaron al padre de Flash.

Flash: Papá. Te presentamos a Mike Bluer, aunque seguramente le conocerás.

Twilight: Y esta es Apple Bloom. La hermana pequeña de mi amiga Applejack

Comentaba el pegaso y la alicornio con una sonrisa. Thunder viendo al potro, le habló con cierto tono respetuoso.

Thunder: El príncipe Mike Bluer y emperador del Imperio Celeste. El Guerrero Resplandeciente. Sí. Ya le conozco por lo que cuenta de él por ahí.

Decía el semental mientras miraba al alicornio. Luego miró a Apple Bloom, pero no dijo nada. Flash Sentry ahí le dijo a su padre.

Flash: Papá. Queremos que Mike y Apple Bloom sean los padrinos de boda.

Tanto Mike y Apple Bloom como el padre de Flash, se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el pegaso.

Mike: ¿Yo padrino?

Apple Bloom: ¿Yo madrina?

Preguntaron sorprendidos ambos jóvenes, ya que ninguno de los dos se esperaba en absoluto que serían padrinos. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, haciendo que el padre de Flash se levantara de la mesa y furioso exclamara.

Thunder: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se os ocurre poner a unos críos como padrinos?

Alzo la voz enfadado el semental, asustando a los jóvenes y a Fluttershy que se escondieron detrás de los otros. Mike se mantuvo en el sitio, ya que a él no le afectaba ese tipo de cosas. Ahí Flash Sentry manteniendo la calma, le explicó a su padre.

Flash: Porque verás, papá. Fue precisamente Mike Bluer quien nos unió en el pasado hace tiempo.

Twilight: Aquella noche, Mike nos echó un empujoncito para dar comienzo a nuestra relación.

Decía esta última la alicornio con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo al alicornio. Mike se sonrojó ligeramente, ya que siempre pensó que éstos no sabían nada sobre aquello.

Flash: Mike hizo lo posible para ayudarnos en nuestra relación, por lo que creemos que es justo que sea él el que haga de padrino.

Twilight: Y Apple Bloom como novia de Mike, pensamos que ella podría hacer de madrina.

Completó la alicornio con una sonrisa. Mike y Apple Bloom se sintieron honrados al tener tal honor. En cambio, el padre de Flash no parecía conforme que lo fueran.

Thunder: ¡Es lo más estupido que he oído en mi vida! ¿Cómo van a ser unos niños padrinos?

Flash: Papá. Ellos son casi adolescentes y no niños. Yo no creo que sea correcto que los trates así.

Comentaba ya algo molesto el pegaso en defensa de los jóvenes. Ahí Thunder sentándose de nuevo en la silla, comenzó a hablar a Mike y a Apple Bloom casi con desprecio a éstos.

Thunder: Mirad. No digo que no participéis en la boda, pero ser padrinos es algo muy serio y no es un juego precisamente. Es algo de mucha responsabilidad por lo que obviamente no estáis a la altura.

Flash: Padre. Ya basta. No les hables de ese modo.

Le decía molesto el pegaso saliendo en defensa de los jóvenes, pero su padre le ignoró y siguió hablando.

Thunder: Ser padrinos de una boda es algo muy serio y sinceramente no creó que estéis preparados lo más mínimo para tal cosa. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es que ni lo intentéis y dejádselo a persona mayores que sin duda estarán más preparados que vosotros. Así que niños, ni lo intentéis.

Tanto Mike y Apple Bloom como los otros jóvenes, estaban ya molestos por la forma que les hablaba el semental. Finalmente Mike ya harto, le llamó la atención al semental.

Mike: ¡Suficiente!

Thunder: ¿Cómo dice?

Mike: Escúcheme bien, pedazo de animal. Me da absolutamente igual que sea el padre de mi amigo Flash Sentry. No le consiento que hable de esa forma. De mí vale, pero de mi novia, le prohíbo que la hable de esa forma.

Thunder: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Mike: ¡Cállese! Le recuerdo que soy emperador y no le consiento que me hable de ese modo como tal. Y otra cosa ¡Yo seré padrino!

Apple Bloom: ¡Y yo también lo seré!

Dijeron ambos potros alzando la voz y de forma desafiante. Los demás jóvenes lo apoyaron.

Scootaloo: ¡Cierto!

First: ¡Pueden ser padrinos de mi hermano y su novia!

Pip: ¡Sin duda Mike y Apple Bloom son los mejores padrinos que habrá en la boda!

Rarity: Niños, calmaos.

Fluttershy: No...No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esa forma.

Los mayores trataban de calmar a los jóvenes, pero finalmente Thunder alzó la voz gritando.

Thunder: ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es absurdo y yo no apruebo esta clase de boda!

Decía completamente enfadado el semental, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta. Su esposa trató de llamarlo, pero el semental no la hizo caso. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala.

Más tarde en el castillo de Twilight, estaban todos incluyendo la patrulla en la sala principal del castillo, comentando lo sucedido.

Rainbow: Desde luego. Que borde era el padre de Flash. Sin ofender, amigo.

Flash: No pasa nada. Mi padre suele ser así. Siempre se empaña en controlarlo todo y si algo no sale como él quiere, enseguida se enfada y pierde los estribos.

Comentaba el semental, ya acostumbrado a la actitud volátil de su padre.

Mike como los demás jóvenes, estaban con los pequeños.

Mike: Hola, Flurry Heart. Saluda al tío Mike.

Decía el alicornio haciendo cucadas a la potrilla. Ésta riéndose, voló hasta ponerse encima del alicornio mientras éste se reía de la gracia de la pequeña, especialmente cuando la potra le comenzó a morderle la oreja izquierda. Los demás jugaban con Light Shield y con Skyla haciendo reír a éstos donde por supuesto no faltaban Pinkie Pie y Spike que jugaran con los pequeños.

Night Light: Ja, ja, ja, ja...De todos modos, yo creo que le da demasiada importancia a esas tradiciones. Debería ser un poco más de mente abierta.

Comentaba el padre de Twilight.

 **Nota autor: No me fije antes que el padre de Twilight y el de mi personaje Night Ray tienen el primer nombre parecido. Para evitar líos, al padre de Twilight le pondré con el nombre completo.**

Medic: Eso dígaselo a los miembros de la nobleza.

Vulcan: Cierto. Esos idiotas no han parado de criticar a Twilight por querer casarse con un capitán.

Dark Cloud: Son una autentica patada en los hu...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le llamó la atención la alicornio para que se callara.

Camaleón: Son unos completos estirados.

Completaba Camaleón con un disfraz de noble, pero estirado de la cintura para dar a entender el termino de noble estirado. Twilight se sentía un poco mal. Desde que la princesa anunció su futuro casamiento con Flash Sentry, muchos nobles insufribles de Canterlot no han parado de criticarla por casarse con un simple capitán. Lo mismo había ocurrido hace tiempo cuando su hermano se iba a casarse con Cadence. Sus amigos al notarlo, la trataron de animarla.

Applejack: No te sientas mal, dulzura.

Fluttershy: Deberías estar feliz, Twilight.

Rarity: Pronto te casarás.

Rainbow: No hagas caso a esos idiotas.

White Shield: Sí. Piensa que hay algunos nobles, pero nobles de verdad que te apoyan como Fancy Pants y su esposa Fleur The Liss.

Su novio Flash rodeó con su brazo los hombros de su futura esposa. Twilight por fin sonrió y dijo.

Twilight: Muchas gracias a todos.

Sunset: Olvida lo que dijo el padre de Flash. Yo creo que Mike y Apple Bloom pueden ser unos buenos padrinos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué se supone qué hay que hacer para ser un padrino de boda?

Preguntó de repente Apple Bloom, ganándose la atención de los mayores donde miraron sorprendidos a ésta.

Stella: ¿No lo sabes, cielo?

Apple Bloom: Pues no...

Negaba con la cabeza la joven terrestre, dando a entender que no sabía nada sobre como ser una madrina. Ahí Shining Armor miró a Mike y le preguntó al joven alicornio.

Armor: Y tú, Mike ¿Sabes lo qué es ser padrino?

Ante la pregunta, Mike que estaba jugando con Flurry Heart, se quedó en blanco, mientras la potra ahora le mordisqueaba ahora el cuerno del alicornio y comentó dudoso.

Mike: Pues...Ejem...No tengo ni la más remota idea...

Respondía el alicornio mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa. Ante las respuesta de los dos jóvenes, Night Light se rió y les dijo a ambos.

Night Light: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Queréis ser los padrinos y no sabéis que tenéis que hacer.

Nyx: ¿Qué se supone que tienen que hacer Mike y Apple Bloom, abuelo?

Ante la pregunta de la alicornio, Night Light la miró y con una sonrisa la respondió a su nieta.

Night Light: Los padrinos testifican el amor que juran los novios. Solamente eso.

Mike: ¿Ah, sí? Vaya. Que honor.

Stella acercándose a Mike y a Apple Bloom, les comentó a ambos con una sonrisa.

Stella: Diga lo que diga mi marido. Yo opino que Apple Bloom y tú seréis unos estupendos padrinos.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, señora.

Mike: Muchas gracias, pero...¿No podríamos hacer otra cosa al menos?

Stella: Con que estéis ahí en la boda, será más que suficiente, chicos.

Mike: Mmm...Sí...Pero me gustaría hacer algo más por Twilight y Flash para la boda.

Ante el comentario del alicornio, Pinkie Pie comenzó a actuar de forma sobresaltada y dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pinkie: Ya sé...Hacer unas súper tarta de boda...no, no, no...Eso lo hacen los Cake...Un gran vestido de novia para Twilight...No. De eso se encarga Rarity. Una gran súper fiesta llena de confeti y serpentinas...No, no, no...Eso lo hago yo, que tonta ji, ji, ji...Un gran banquete llenos de pasteles de manzanas...no, no, no...Eso lo hace Applejack y su familia...Quizás...

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, hasta que Camaleón con un disfraz de dentista, la puso un gran tapón de corcho en la boca, haciendo que se callara la pony rosa. Flash mirando a los dos jóvenes, les agradeció el gesto y les dijo a ambos jóvenes.

Flash: Gracias, pero no es necesario. Podemos hacer el resto nosotros.

Mike: Mmm...Vale...

Respondía el alicornio no demasiado convencido, ya que sentía que podía hacer algo por la pareja.

Más tarde, Thunder estaba caminando por el pueblo. Aun seguía molesto por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Thunder: Unos niños haciendo de padrinos. Que absurdo...

¿?: Buenos días.

El semental se paró al tener enfrente a nada menos que a Grunt y a Scrap, los dos esbirros de Tirek. Ambos llevaban trajes de etiqueta.

Thunder: ¿Y ustedes qué desean?

Preguntaba el semental que no comprendía la presencia de aquellos dos. Éstos le respondieron con una sonrisa.

Grunt: Buenos días. Somos de la agencia matrimonial.

Scrap: Y vinimos a ofrecerle nuestros servicios.

Comentaban el ogro y el goblin. Aquello captó la atención del semental.

Thunder: ¿Agencia matrimonial?

Scrap: Así es. Nos especializamos en padrinos de boda.

Grunt: Si necesita a alguien que haga de padrino, nosotros nos ocupamos de encontrarlo. Tenemos 100...eh digo...200...esto...1000 personas registradas para hacer de padrinos.

Scrap: Por eso, si necesita un padrino, nosotros podemos conseguirle uno o varios.

Aquello había captado la atención del semental. Si encontraba a otros que hicieran de padrinos mejores, podría hacer que a los otros se les quitara la estupida idea de que unos niños hicieran de padrinos.

Thunder: Ya veo. Habéis captado mi interés. Si podemos ver a algunos que puedan hacer de padrinos.

Scrap: Por supuesto, pero antes un adelanto je, je, je, je.

Decía el goblin extendiendo su garra. El semental al darse de cuenta de ello, respondió mientras se disculpaba.

Thunder: Ah, sí. Perdonen mi ignorancia.

Se disculpaba el semental, mientras sacaba de su cartera un bit y se lo daba al goblin.

Scrap: Muchas gracias...(je, je, je, je...menudo primo...).

Ajeno a todo eso, estaban Flash Sentry y Night Light que a lo lejos al lado de un árbol, veían como Thunder hablaba con ambos esbirros de Tirek.

Night Light: ¿Que estará haciendo tu padre con esos tipos?

Preguntaba el semental al no comprender que hacía el padre de Flash tratando de aquellos tipos. Flash miraba preocupada la escena, temiendo que su padre fuera a hacer alguna tontería.

 **Interrumpiendo Flashback.**

Mike había contado parte de lo de la boda, omitiendo algunos detalles como el nombre del futuro marido de Twilight para fastidio de Shining Armor. También omitió el detalle de que la Apple Bloom y él eran pareja, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar Applejack ante ese dato.

Rainbow: Whoa...¿Tan borde era el padre del novio de la Twilight de tu mundo?

Dark: Ni te lo imaginas. No quería aceptar la idea de que Mike y Apple Bloom fueran padrinos por nada del mundo.

Night: Por lo que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que otros fueran de padrinos.

Spike: Vaya. Que terco tenía que ser ese tipo.

Holy: Ni te lo imaginas, Spike. Y eso que no aun no habéis oído la peor parte.

Pinkie: ¿La peor parte?

Mike: Pues...Veréis...

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que la Twilight del mundo donde proviene ese alicornio, se iba a casar.

Lyndon: Eso parece, hermosa. Ya sabes. Música nupcial. Hermoso vestido de novia. Un gran ramo de flores. Unos hermosos y valiosos anillos de oro. Todo eso...

Bromeaba el grifo al relatar el tema de la boda.

Jill: Lo que me llama la atención es la aparición de ese unicornio misterioso. Resulta bastante intrigante.

Comentaba la grifo, mencionando al unicornio con mascara que había aparecido también en la historia.

Lyndon: Reconozco que la aparición de ese unicornio es tan misterioso como la aparición del anterior unicornio. Eso se verá más adelante.

Respondía el grifo, preparándose para continuar con la historia.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	9. Cap 9 La Historia de Mike Bluer 4º Parte

**Capítulo 9**

 **La Historia de Mike Bluer y Amigos 4º Parte**

Jill: Bien, Lyndon. Prosigue con la historia. Aun tengo curiosidad por como ese alicornio y su grupo acabaron presuntamente en nuestro mundo.

Lyndon: Claro, hermosa. Será un completo placer.

Respondía el grifo con una sonrisa, mirando su libro y leyendo sus páginas.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mike seguía contando su historia a los presentes. Sobre la boda de Twilight y lo ocurrido hasta dicho día.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Grunt y Scrap, siendo ignorado completamente por el semental sobre las intenciones de ambos de estafarlo. El semental estaba demasiado centrado en encontrar algún padrino que hiciera de forma perfecta el trabajo y que sustituyera a Mike y Apple Bloom, ya que seguía sin querer aceptar esa parte, que no se paró a pensar que quizás ambos individuos querían timarlo.

El semental estaba reunido con la alcaldesa en su despacho de la alcaldía.

Mayor Mare: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haga yo de madrina de boda?

Preguntaba curiosa la alcaldesa.

Thunder: Así es, señora alcaldesa. Como figura autoritaria del pueblo, en mi opinión usted podría ejercer tal papel perfectamente.

Le explicaba el semental, tratando de convencer a la alcaldesa de que aceptara. La yegua ahí le respondió.

Mayor Mare: Pero si el joven emperador Mike Bluer y la pequeña Apple Bloom ya hacen de padrinos de boda. Yo no soy necesaria para ello.

Thunder: Pero si son niños...

Decía el semental algo molesto ante la respuesta.

Mayor Mare: No son tan niños. Ya son prácticamente adolescentes. Además. Eso hará la boda mas divertida jo, jo, jo.

Respondía la yegua riéndose. El semental soltó un gemido molesto mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Tras ver que no podía convencer a la alcaldesa, salió molesto el ayuntamiento. Luego viendo a Grunt y a Scrap, se dirigió hacia estos y molesto les dijo a ambos.

Thunder: ¡No la he podido convencer! ¿Conocéis a otros que pueda hacer de padrino o madrina?

Ambos al oír el comentario del semental, se pusieron algo nerviosos y respondieron.

Scrap: Eh, sí. Conocemos a otros más. Solo denos algo de tiempo.

Thunder: Muy bien, pero deprisa.

Scrap: Vale, pero antes el adelanto.

Pedía el goblin. Thunder molesto, le dio de mala gana otro bit. Más tarde, el semental se fue a la posada donde estaba su hijo junto con su futura esposa. Con ellos estaban también Mike y Apple Bloom donde estaban conversando animadamente.

Thunder: ¿De qué estáis hablando si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba aun molesto el semental por el hecho de que ambos potros fueran padrinos. Ahí Apple Bloom con una sonrisa, le contestó al semental.

Apple Bloom: Mike y yo hemos pensado que la boda podría celebrarse bajo Sweet Apple Acres, ya que consideramos que sería un lugar bonito para celebrar una boda.

Mike: Y que los novios podrían pasar bajo un especie de túnel en forma de arcos de flores y manzanas. Eso le daría un gran toque de originalidad.

Flash: Yo opino que han tenido una excelente idea, papá.

Twilight: Yo también opino lo mismo.

Comentaron éstos que sin duda les agradaba enormemente la idea. En cambio a Thunder no le pareció agradable que decidieran algo así sin consultarle siquiera y ahí alzó la voz.

Thunder: Pero ¿Cómo se os ocurre decidir una cosa así sin consultarme siquiera?

Preguntaba verdaderamente molesto el padre de Flash, sobresaltando así a los presentes. Su hijo trató de calmarlo.

Flash: Padre, cálmate. Solo es una idea que han tenido los chicos. No veo que tiene de malo que...

No pudo terminar Flash lo que iba a decirle, porque su padre furioso gritó.

Thunder: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Veis lo qué habéis logrado por dejar a unos críos que dirijan lo de la boda? ¡Lo habéis estropeado todo!

Apple Bloom se sentía mal por las palabras del semental. Mike en cambio se molesto y le dijo al padre de Flash.

Mike: ¿Por qué no se calla de una vez, maldito idiota?

Thunder: ¿Qué has dicho?

Mike: Para empezar. Nosotros no hemos estropeado nada. Nosotros solo estamos haciendo esto para que Flash y Twilight tengan una boda donde estos puedan felizmente casarse. Para eso no necesitamos consultarlo con usted, ya que hasta ahora solo ha puesto pegas.

Twilight: Mike...

Trataba la alicornio de parar a Mike para que no la cosa no fuera más lejos, pero el potro no se lo permitió.

Mike: No me interrumpas, Twilight. Es hora que alguien le diga la verdad a la cara. Y usted no es más que un grosero y un dominante que solo piensa en controlarlo todo. Es la boda de su hijo con su novia y no la suya. Así que déjese de tratar de decidir por los demás como tiene que ser una boda.

Thunder: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? ¿No sabes que fui un antiguo y respetado capitán de la guardia?

Respondía molesto el semental. Mike en cambio, sin mostrar aprecio alguno por el semental, le contestó.

Mike: Y yo soy emperador y no voy por ahí dándome aires de grandeza como hacen algunos. Yo de momento solo veo a un idiota dominante que no quiere aceptar que no puede pretender controlar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor en todo momento y mucho menos en esta boda. Si no le gusta como se está llevando esta boda, entonces lárguese de una maldita vez.

Flash: Mike...

Trataba ahora el pegaso de calmar al alicornio. Finalmente Thunder ya cansado de todo, gritó.

Thunder: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dejas a niños hacer el trabajo de mayores! ¡Espero encontrar pronto a unos padrinos en condiciones y hacer que esta boda sea como tiene que ser!

Flash: Padre...

Trató de detenerle su hijo, pero el semental molesto se marchó sin ni siquiera despedirse. Mike no le agradaba en absoluto al actitud del padre de Flash. Apple Bloom en cambio, se sentía triste y dijo.

Apple Bloom: Mucho me temo que esto es culpa nuestra.

Mike: ¿Qué dices, manzanita? No le hagas caso. No es más que un idiota que no sabe aceptar que no le necesitan en absoluto.

Trataba de consolarle su novio, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y posaba su mejilla con la suya. Flash Sentry disculpándose por la actitud de su padre, les dijo a los jóvenes.

Flash: Yo...Lamento lo de mi padre. A veces no puede evitar portarse como un enorme dominante en todo.

Se disculpaba el pegaso que se sentía mal que su padre actuara de esa forma con ellos. Mike sonriendo, le respondió al pegaso.

Mike: No pasa nada. Supongo que tu padre es de la vieja escuela que no quiere aceptar ideas nuevas. Mejor olvidarse de él. No le necesitamos para nada para esta boda.

Flash: Sí...Supongo...

Respondía el pegaso que trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por la actitud de su padre. Twilight notando el estado de ánimo de su futuro esposo, posó su casco en el hombro para tratar de animarlo-

Thunder en cambio, estaba con Grunt y Scrap tratando de buscar unos padrinos adecuados para la boda. Por desgracia para él, nadie de los que Grunt y Scrap recomendaba quería hacerlo, ya que todos consideraban que Mike y Apple Bloom eran perfectos para molestia del semental.

Luego de largas vueltas, no encontraron absolutamente a nadie. Tanto el semental como Grunt y Scrap se sentaron en un banco de un parque y Thunder con la mirada baja y desconsolada, comentó frustrado.

Thunder: No me lo puedo creer...Nadie quiere ser padrino en la boda...

Comentaba ya hundido el semental al ver que nadie quería ser padrino en la boda de su hijo con su prometida. Grunt y Scrap al ver que no lograrían sacar nada de provecho con el semental, trataron de irse disimuladamente, pero el semental los agarró por detrás de los trajes y les comentó molesto.

Thunder: ¡Un momento! ¿No iréis a marcharos con el adelanto? ¿Verdad?

Ambos se giraron y con una sonrisa forzada, le contestaron mientras se frotaban las garras.

Grunt: No, no. Para nada.

Scrap: Simplemente pensamos en otra cosa.

Grunt: Sí...Otra cosa...Ehhh...¿En cuál exactamente?

Scrap: Vera. Nadie quiere ser padrino porque consideran que la peste azul...digo Mike Bluer y la llamada Apple Bloom son los padrinos perfectos ¿Cierto?

Thunder: ¿A dónde queréis llegar?

Scrap: Muy simple. Vamos a tratar de convencer a Mike y a Apple Bloom de que no sean los padrinos. Si ellos se echan atrás, otros podrán serlo.

Se explicaba el goblin. Thunder se quedó pensando. La verdad es que no era una mala idea aquello. Si Mike y Apple Bloom decidieran renunciar a ser padrinos, otros más adecuados podrían ocupar su lugar.

Thunder: Sí. No es mala idea ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Scrap: Claro. Podremos con ellos.

Grunt: Sí. Tampoco es que nos zurrasen tantas veces seguidas cuando estamos con el duquin...

Thunder: ¿Cómo dice?

Pregunto confundido el semental. Scrap le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago del Grunt haciéndole callar y Scrap respondió.

Scrap: Lo que quiere decir, es que se nos dan muy bien los jóvenes. Ya verá. Mike y Apple Bloom dejaran de ser los padrinos, pero primero el adelanto.

Decía el goblin extendiendo la garra para conseguir el adelanto. Esta vez Thunder no les quiso dar y apartando la mirada con indiferencia, les dijo a éstos.

Thunder: Les daré el adelanto y lo que les deba, cuando hayan hecho que esos dos dejen de ser los padrinos.

Aquello molesto al goblin y murmuro para sí.

Scrap: Este es un agarrado.

Thunder: ¿Cómo dice?

Preguntó el semental al escuchar eso. El goblin emulando una sonrisa nerviosa, le contestó.

Scrap: Esto...Nos ocuparemos de ello je, je, je, je.

Más tarde en la granja Apple, en un claro del bosque de manzanas. Los chicos estaban poniendo adornos florares como manzanas, a la vez que estaban haciendo arcos altos con flores de múltiples colores haciendo efecto de túnel. Las chicas se encargaban de las coronas de flores, mientras los potros se ocupaban de montar los arcos donde ya tenían bastante de ellos ya.

Grunt y Scrap que estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol, espiaban a los chicos.

Grunt: Oye, Scrap ¿Cómo haremos para convencer a esas pestes de que dejen de ser los padrinos?

Scrap: La verdad no lo sé...No será nada fácil convencerlos de que no hagan de padrinos esos dos.

Respondía su compañero, que no estaba seguro de como hacerlo. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Scrap: Espera...Tengo una buena idea je, je, je, je.

Apple Bloom y Mike estaban con las chicas en el granero, haciendo las coronas de flores.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo os va, chicas?

Sweetie: Muy bien, Apple Bloom.

Pink Love: Estas flores sin duda serán estupendas para la boda de Twilight y Flash.

Tiara: Nos salen bordadas sin duda.

Scootaloo: Un poco cursi, pero están bastante bien.

Silver Spoon: Pero nos faltan algunas flores ¿Podéis traernos las que están a la entrada?

Apple Bloom: Ya me ocupo yo.

Apple Bloom salía del granero para coger las flores que estaban en unas cestas al lado de las entrada, pero en el momento que salió, Apple Bloom exclamó sorprendida.

Apple Bloom: ¡Las flores! ¡No están!

Mike: ¿Qué dices?

Mike salió y vio que efectivamente, no habían flores en las cestas. Aquello le llamó la atención.

Mike: Pero si hace un momento habían flores aquí ¿Dónde están?

Grunt: ¡Fuera de aquí, mocosos!

Se oyó gritar a lo lejos la voz que parecía de Grunt. El ogro estaba espantando con un enorme garrote a los chicos, mientras Scrap tiraban unos cartuchos de dinamita entre los arcos.

Scrap: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Buen trabajo.

Se burlaba el goblin, donde sus cartuchos de dinamita, hicieron volar en pedazos los arcos.

Grunt: Parece que nos ocupamos de ellos.

Scrap: Sí je, je, je, je...Eso parece.

Mike: ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Debí haberme imagino que era cosa vuestra!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a un furioso potro volar directamente hacia ellos. Aquello los sobresaltó a ambos, ya que sabían lo que les esperaba a cascos del potro.

Ambos: Oh, oh...

Mike sin mediar palabra, les arreó un a cada uno un potente puñetazo, que los mando volando por los aires a ambos.

Grunt: ¡MENUDO VIAJEEEE...!

Scrap: ¡CIERTOOOOO...!

Gritaban ambos, mientras se perdían en la lejanía. Mike molesto, comentó.

Mike: Malditos idiotas. Siempre molestando.

Apple Bloom: Mike...Los arcos...

Mike miró hacia donde apuntaba su novia y pudo ver que los arcos estaban destrozados.

Mike: Oh, no...Los arcos...

Dijo el alicornio viendo como los arcos estaban destrozados. Todo el trabajo que habían hecho, echados a perder por culpa de aquellos dos.

Más tarde, Mike y Apple Bloom estaba de nuevo en la posada junto con Twilight y Flash, donde Stella estaba también con ellos. Los jóvenes con la mirada gacha, les había explicado los ocurrido en la granja Apple. También les dijeron que no querían ser más los padrinos.

Mike: Y eso es todo...

Apple Bloom: Lo sentimos...Tal vez no fue buena idea que nosotros fuéramos los padrinos de boda.

Se disculpaban ambos jóvenes. Los mayores estaban algo desilusionados por lo que había pasado, pero al final sonrieron y les comentaron.

Twilight: No estéis tristes, chicos. No es culpa vuestra.

Flash: La verdad es que a nosotros nos hizo muy feliz que aceptarais ser los padrinos de boda.

Comentaron ambos con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaban decepcionados porque Mike y Apple Bloom no querían ser ya los padrinos. En ese momento bajaba Thunder por la escalera, donde a diferencia de otras veces, éste estaba sonriendo y les decía a éstos.

Thunder: Déjalo, hijo. Si no quieren ser los padrinos de boda, es mejor no insistir en ello.

Decía el semental mientras sonreía, al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras de la posada y les seguía hablando a éstos.

Thunder: Estaba claro que los jóvenes no estaban preparados para ser padrinos. Bueno, chicos. Ya habéis jugado bastante al juego de los padrinos de boda, pero ahora es momento de que se lo dejéis a las personas mayores hacer esto y que vosotros no estorbéis. Ya bastante habéis molestado los dos en vuestros juegos.

Comentaba seriamente en la última parte el semental, menospreciando enormemente el esfuerzo de Mike y Apple Bloom. Mike y Apple Bloom se molestaron bastante por le comentario del semental. Flash Sentry que ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su padre, se enfrentó a éste y le dijo bastante molesto.

Flash: ¡Basta, padre! ¡Te estás pasando!

Thunder: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntaba molesto el semental porque su hijo le llamase la atención de esta forma. Flash Sentry le decía molesto a su padre.

Flash: Mike y Apple Bloom lo hicieron todo para nuestra felicidad. Para que fuera una estupenda boda ¿Por qué tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

Stella que escuchaba la conversación, se unió a su hijo y le dijo a su marido.

Stella: Nuestro hijo tiene razón, querido. Esta vez te estás pasando de la raya.

Decía de forma seria la yegua. Antes de que el semental pudiera decir algo, se oyó unas voces.

Scrap: Le digo que ese tipo nos ha engañado.

Kai: Y yo te digo que eso es imposible.

Los presentes vieron entrar a Grunt y Scrap junto con el capitán Kai. El ogro y goblin lucían enfadados. Grunt y Scrap vieron a Thunder Sentry y éstos dijeron.

Grunt: Ahí está.

Scrap: Bien, señor sentry. Los dos mocosos ya no quieren ser los padrinos. Así que páguenos ya.

Le decían ambos al semental. Nadie comprendía lo que decían el ogro y goblin.

Mike: Pero bueno ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿No deberíais estar con el idiota de vuestro amo?

Preguntaba molesto el alicornio. Grunt y Scrap que no habían notado la presencia de los otros, respondieron un tanto nerviosos.

Grunt: ¡Ah! El alicornio...

Scrap: Vaya je, je, je, je...No teníamos ni idea de que estabais aquí je, je, je, je...

Comentaron los dos, preocupados de que el alicornio les fuera a hacerles algo como mandarles de nuevo volando a los dos de un puñetazo. Thunder sin entender nada, pregunto.

Thunder: Pero...¿No son los señores Grunt y Scrap asesores de padrinos y bodas?

Kai: ¿Éstos? No son más que unos delincuentes que trabajan para Tirek, enemigo del reino.

Respondía de forma acusadora el capitán. Aquello sorprendió en gran medida al padre de Flash que no pudo evitar decir.

Thunder: ¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

Scrap: Eso no importa ahora. Ahora queremos nuestro dinero.

Grunt: Sí. Nosotros destrozamos los adornos para que las dos pestes no fueran ya los padrinos. Así que nos debe pasta.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho ambos individuos, en especial Thunder que no sabía nada de la destrucción de los adornos florares.

Thunder: ¿Qué..? Pero si yo no les pedí que...

En ese momento el semental notó la mirada acusadora del capitán Kai. Mike y Apple Bloom miraban molestos al padre de Flash. Stella y Twilight no se creían lo que había hecho éste, pero el de todos, era Flash el que parecía enormemente molesto y le dijo a su padre.

Flash: Padre ¿Hiciste tú todo eso, solo para que Mike y Apple Bloom no fueran los padrinos?

Le decía de forma acusadora el pegaso a su padre. Thunder al por fin comprender que habían ocurrido hechos que el en el fondo no deseaba, trató de explicarse.

Thunder: ¡No, hijo! ¡Te juro que yo no sabía nada de esto! Tienes que creerme...

Le decía su padre tratando de explicarse, pero su hijo no quiso escucharlo y le dijo en tono molesto.

Flash: Ojala, pudiera, pero no puedo. Y no quiero que asistas a mi boda...

Dijo de forma tajante el pegaso antes de marcharse de ahí. Twilight y su madre fueron tras él. Kai mirando a ambos orcos de forma acusadora, les dijo a ambos.

Kai: Con que asesores en bodas ¿No? Os voy a detener por esto.

Grunt: ¡Ay, no!

Scrap: ¡A correr!

Ambos salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por el capitán Kai. A Thunder aquellas palabras que le dijo su hijo, le sentaron como un balde de agua fría. Mike miró molesto al semental antes de irse. Solo se quedó Apple Bloom que se quedó mirando al padre de Flash, donde éste tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía, sintiendo que había hecho la mayor estupided de su vida.

Más tarde, Thunder estaba en su cuarto recogiendo sus cosas y guardando camisas en su maleta. Su expresión era de tristeza y de haber decepcionado de verdad a su hijo. En el pasado, él siempre se aseguraba de que todo siempre fuera en perfecto orden, en especial si lo hacía él para asegurarse de que todo fuese perfecto. Solo que esta vez había cometido un error imperdonable. Su hijo ya no quería ni hablarle y de momento su esposa le hacía el vacío. Su propio hijo no quería que asistiera a la boda, por primera vez sentía que se había portando esta vez como un gran idiota, un idiota que había decepcionado a todos por culpa de su terquedad. Su maldita obsesión por el orden y control había perjudicado a muchos. Todo porque en el fondo fue un idiota egoísta que solo pensó en el mismo antes que en los demás. Apple Bloom que había entrado en el cuarto trató de hablarle.

Apple Bloom: No se ira ¿Verdad?

El padre de Flash miró a la potra con expresión triste y sin decir nada, siguió guardando cosas en su maleta.

Apple Bloom: Al menos asistirá a la boda ¿No?

Trataba la potra de hacer cambiar de parecer al semental, pero Thunder de forma negativa la dijo a ésta.

Thunder: Créeme. Es mejor para todos que me vaya.

Apple Bloom le cortó el paso y le rogó a éste.

Apple Bloom: Por favorm señor Sentry. Piense que Flash Sentry le quiere mucho. Si se va, le dará un disgusto.

El semental no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a ella y sentándose enfrente de ella y poniendo sus cascos en sus hombros, la dijo a ésta.

Thunder: Escúchame bien, Apple Bloom. Ahora comprendo porque mi hijo y Twilight querían que fuerais los padrinos en la boda.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a la joven terrestre, donde ahí la joven lo abrazó a éste.

Apple Bloom: Por fin lo ha comprendido.

Decía feliz la joven terrestre abrazando al semental, donde ahí éste sonriendo, la devolvió el abrazo. Una vez roto la unión, el semental con tristeza la dijo a la joven.

Thunder: Ahora sí. Lo he comprendido tarde ¿Verdad?

Respondía el semental con algo de tristeza en su voz. Apple Bloom que lloraba de felicidad, se secó las lagrimas. Iba a responder hasta que algo captó su atención fuera. Como el sonido de múltiples pasos. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a muchos ponis portando carros y demás objetos.

Thunder: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Apple Bloom: Van a reconstruir los marcos y ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Thunder: ¿Cómo?

Apple Bloom: Es que la gente del pueblo es muy amable.

Respondía la chica con una sonrisa. Thunder sentía que aun tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su hijo y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Todos los del pueblo estaban ayudando a prepararlo todo para la boda entre Twilight y Flash Sentry. Mike y sus amigos como la patrulla y las mane ayudaban en ello. Shining Armor y su esposa e incluso las princesas que habían asistido a tal evento. Thunder era el que más se esforzaba para ayudar cargando cosas o llevando cestas con flores al cual, la pequeña Apple Bloom lo ayudaba. Flash Sentry veía la escena y aunque en un principio estaba bastante enfadado con su padre por lo que hizo antes, al verle ayudando a los demás a prepararlo todo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Finalmente todas las obras habían terminado y ahora solo quedaba esperar a mañana. Twilight junto con las manes y las chicas de la patrulla, estaban en el castillo pasando tiempo juntas para celebrar su despedida de soltera jugando a las cartas.

Mientras los chicos estaban en un cuarto jugando con pistolas de luz. Éstos llevaban armaduras y unas pistolas de luz como gafas protectoras como sensores en al armadura que se iluminaban cuando este recibía algún impacto.

Flash: ¿Esto te parece una despedida normal de soltero, Mike?

Preguntaba Flash que estaba con Mike detrás de un sofá. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Uno solo tiene una despedida de soltero una vez en la vida...

Respondía el alicornio asomándose levemente para luego agacharse para esquivar un rayo de luz.

Ocelot: A no ser que te divorcies luego y vuelvas a casarte luego je, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el espadachín. Thunder que estaba con ellos uniéndose al juego, miraba a su hijo y éste le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno decía nada, pero al final sonrieron.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba preparado para la boda. En el palco de honor estaba Celestia donde se encargaría de casar a Twilight y Flash Sentry. Mike y Apple Bloom muy arreglados con trajes para la ocasión, como padrinos estaban allí también. Flash Sentry con el traje de novio, estaba enormemente nervioso. Su padre como Shining Armor estaban con él. También vinieron amigos de otros reinos e incluso Rebeca junto con Sherrys y Anivia asistieron al evento junto con Jack y Gifka.

Armor: Tranquilo, amigo. Es normal que estés nervioso al ser vuestro día.

Le decía con una sonrisa al pegaso, pero pese a ello, Flash aun seguía nervioso.

Flash: ¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquilo? Es por fin mi día ¿Lo oyes? Mi día...

Decía completamente hecho un manojo de nervios el pegaso. Shining Armor le dijo con una sonrisa.

Armor: Créeme, Flash. Cuando fue mi boda con Cadence, también estaba igual.

Flash: ¿En serio?

Armor: Así es. Aunque puedo asegurarte que cuando veas a Twilight entrar, los nervios desaparecerán de golpe.

Flash: No estoy muy seguro de ello.

Comentaba el pegaso no muy convencido. En ese momento se oía la música nupcial formada por el coro de pajaritos de Fluttershy. Todo el mundo vio venir por el largo túnel de Flores a Twilight siendo acompañada del brazo de su padre Night Light. Twilight llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con adornos de las estrellas y la noche. Por detrás de ella iban Darkwing y Night Ray llevando la larga falda de la princesas. Caminando delante de la novia, iba Spike llevando la caja con los anillos y Nyx, Pink Love y Night Sun iban echando flores por el camino.

Los nervios de Flash desaparecieron de golpe al ver a su futura esposa con aquel hermoso vestido, donde no pudo evitar admirar la gran belleza de ésta.

La alicornio llegó hasta donde estaba su marido y éstos enfrente de la princesa. La princesa Celestia con una sonrisa, comenzó a hablar.

Celestia: Nos hemos reunido aquí todos, para celebrar la unión entre la princesa Twilight, monarca de la magia y de la amistad con Flash Sentry, capitán de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal.

Comenzaba a hablar la princesa. Luna que estaba a su lado, sonrió al igual que los potros. Los fénix estaban apoyados en una de los pasos de flores escuchando todo.

Holy: Que hermosa está Twilight.

Dark Cloud: Sí je, je, je, je. Sin duda esta hermosísima. Flash Sentry es un tío con suerte.

Anivia: Es sin duda tan romántico.

Sherrys: Yo tengo una bola de pelos ahora mismo.

Completó el gato apareciendo justo al lado de los fénix.

Celestia: Twilight Sparkle ¿Aceptas a este semental como tu legítimo esposo?

Twilight: Sí, princesa.

Celestia: Y tú, Flash Sentry ¿Aceptas a esta yegua como tu legitima esposa?

Flash: Acepto.

Respondieron los futuros esposos con una sonrisa. Celestia sonriendo, dijo.

Celestia: Bien. Entonces os declaro yegua y semental. Podéis poneros los anillos.

Spike entregó el anillo de compromiso a Flash para ponérselo en el cuerno de Twilight y ésta cogiendo el brazalete de compromiso, se lo puso en la pata del pegaso.

Mike: Ahora ya podéis besaros. Eso sí. Que se note mucha pasión je, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el alicornio, haciendo reír a los presentes incluyendo a los novios. Finalmente Twilight y Flash Sentry sellaron su unión con un beso y todos lo celebraron. Shining Armor lloraba a mares, ya que las bodas siempre le hacían llorar.

La pareja mantuvo el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Ambos estaban enormemente felices por estar por fin juntos.

Thunder: Un momento. Quiero decir algo.

Todos miraron al padre de Flash Sentry, donde ahí el semental comentó.

Thunder: Nunca antes había visto una boda semejante.

El semental miraba a su hijo y ahí le dijo al pegaso.

Thunder: Hijo. Te llevas a una estupenda yegua. Tendrás que trabajar mucho para hacerla siempre feliz.

Su hijo al oír eso por parte de su padre, sonrió y le dijo.

Flash: Gracias, padre.

Su padre sonrió. Luego mirando a Mike y a Apple Bloom, con una sonrisa les dijo a éstos.

Thunder: Mike y Apple Bloom. Habéis sido unos padrinos estupendos. Buen trabajo los dos.

Mike sonrió y Apple Bloom lloraba de felicidad. Finalmente Vulcan alzó la voz.

Vulcan: ¡Basta de tanta palabrería y demás cursilerías! ¡Que vivan los novios!

Todos: ¡Viva los novios!

Alzaron también los presentes, alabando los recién casados. Las madre de Twilight y Flash lloraron de felicidad. Light Hope y Nathaly lloraban también por ver a su hijo Mike haber hecho tan buen trabajo como padrino. Rarity como reina del drama, lloraba a mares.

Finalmente hubo fiesta donde todo el mundo lo celebraba en la granja Apple. Todo el mundo bailaba y por supuesto Flash y Twilight eran el centro de atención. Sweetie Belle que se la daba bien el canto, cantó la canción que canto Twilight en la boda de su hermano y Cadence. Mike y Apple Bloom también bailaban juntos hasta que apareció Thunder y pidió la pieza a Apple Bloom. Éstos aceptaron y la pequeña bailó con el padre de Flash. Ahí hablaron los dos.

Thunder: Gracias por todo y lamento por todo lo que dije cuando no quise aceptar que no fuerais los padrinos.

Se disculpaba el semental. Apple Bloom con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: No pasa nada, señor padre de Flash.

Éstos dejaron de bailar y tras despedirse, el semental volvió con su esposa. Ahora Mike le pidió la pieza a Apple Bloom y ahí éstos bailaron. Night Ray estaba bailando junto con Darkwing al igual que Spike con Safire.

Dark: Bueno ¿Qué te parece asistir tu primera boda, amigo?

Night: Debo decir que ha sido sin duda divertido.

Spike: Oh, vaya...Mi Twilight felizmente casada...Estoy tan feliz por ella.

Comentaba el dragón tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar de plena felicidad.

Safire: Yo también me alegro por ella, Spike.

Finalmente los recién casados se subieron al carro, pero antes de irse, Twilight dio la espalda a todos y lanzó el ramo de flores donde iba a caer sobre un grupo de yeguas que esperaban ansiosas que les cayera el ramo en alguna de ellas.

Rarity: ¡ES MIOOOO...!

Gritaba Rarity apartando bruscamente a las yegua y tratando de coger al vuelo el ramo, pero al intentar cogerlo, dicho ramo rebotó en sus cascos y cayó en los brazos de Spike. El dragón se sonrojó levemente, al mismo tiempo que Safire le cogía del brazo al pequeño dragón y le hacía ojitos a éste.

Mike: Bueno. Fue una estupenda boda.

Holy: Desde luego, Mike.

Finalmente los invitados se marcharon. Rebeca se despidió de sus amigos asegurando que volvería pronto. Darkwing la dijo que no se tomara prisa y que tardara todo el tiempo del mundo. Por supuesto Mike tuvo que intervenir para asegurarse de que las dos no se pelearan como siempre.

Las princesas se quedaron en el castillo de Twilight, ya que era de noche y decidieron pasar la noche en el castillo. Mike y su patrulla junto con Darkwing y Night Ray, estaban fuera conversando.

Mike: Menuda boda.

Comentaba el alicornio. Sus amigos estaban de acuerdo.

Dark: Ya lo creo, Mike.

Red: Sin duda una boda estupenda ¿No crees, White Shield, querido?

White: Por supuesto, amor.

Respondió el unicornio con una sonrisa.

Vulcan: ¿Habéis visto a Twilight con el vestido de novia? Estaba bellísima. Sin duda Flash es un pegaso muy afortunado.

Fox: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo, Vulcan. Twilight estaba radiante.

Ocelot: ¿Visteis la cara que puso Spike cuando le cayó el ramo de flores encima? Ja, ja, ja, ja...Esa es una expresión que no olvidaré nunca.

Night: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Camaleón: Yo le tome una buena foto.

Completo Camaleón con un disfraz de fotografo y mostrando la foto de Spike con la cara que puso cuando recibió el ramo. Todos se rieron a más no poder por ello, hasta que de repente notaron algo surgir de entre las calles.

Sky: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Objetaba el paladín. En ese momento, vieron pasar a nada menos que a Ignos. El unicornio que apareció hace tiempo

Mike: Ignos ¿Eres tú?

Ghost: ¿Conocéis a este tipo?

Dark: Nos ayudó antes cuando esas misteriosas armadura atacaron y salvó la vida de Apple Bloom y las otras.

Se explicaba la alicornio. El misterioso unicornio de la mascara acercándose a éstos, los saludo.

Ignos: Hola a todos.

Mike: Hola, Ignos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio contento de ver de nuevo al unicornio. El unicornio con tono serio, les dijo a éstos.

Ignos: He venido a advertiros.

Dark: ¿Advertirnos?

Holy: ¿Advertirnos sobre qué?

El grupo esperaba la respuesta del pony de la mascara y éste finalmente respondió.

Ignos: Esta noche van a tratar de asesinar a las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y por supuesto al príncipe Shining Armor y a Eclipse.

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida a los presentes.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo? ¿Asesinarlas?

White. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo van a asesinar a las princesas?

Vulcan: Amigo. Es imposible que puedan asesinar a las princesas, especialmente si estamos nosotros aquí para protegerlas.

Ante la respuesta del grupo, Ignos contestó.

Ignos: Entonces necesitáis pruebas de mis palabras. Entonces os lo mostrare.

El potro sacó la espada de hoja verde. El grupo al verle sacar la espada, se preparó por si el unicornio iba a atacar. En ese momento, el unicornio lanzo la espalda al aire, cosa que extrañó a los presentes.

Acto seguido de las sombras de un arbustos salió un extraño pony encapuchado con una espada tratando de atacar a Ignos por la espalda, pero el unicornio saltó hacia arriba pegando una voltereta y cogiendo su espada de nuevo, cayó por detrás del asesino y le dio un fuerte tajo que lo mató al instante. Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Camaleón: ¿Pero qué?

Fox: Vale. Eso si que ha sido inesperado.

El grupo miró mejor al asesino y se dieron cuenta que era como un especie de pony zombie sin vida alguna.

Medic: Espera...Esto no parece un pony normal.

Ignos: ¿Más pruebas? Estos no son ponis comunes. Son muertos vivientes que han sido convocados desde sus tumbas con magia oscura para servir a sus amos. Con esto creo que es suficiente para que sepáis que estamos todos en peligro ¿No?

Comentaba el unicornio. Así hasta que en ese instante apareció otro asesino que iba atacarlo de nuevo. Ignos retrocedió para esquivarlo, pero sin querer pisó la espada del asesino muerto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera para atrás, provocando que el asesino de un golpe de espada partiera en dos las mascara exponiendo así su rostro. Mike sin perder tiempo sacó la Golden Tail y lanzándose hacia el asesino, le dio un corte horizontal matando así al asesino.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Ignos?

Preguntaba el alicornio volviéndose hacia el unicornio, pero se sorprendió cuando le vio el rostro. El presunto unicornio era en realidad una chica. Su pelo que lo tenía recogido, se soltó revelando que era crin rojizo con detalles amarillos con un flequillo amarillo. Ojos verdes y pecas blancas en la cara. Aquello sorprendió tanto a Mike como a los presentes.

Mike: Espera...¿Eres una chica?

Preguntaba sorprendido el alicornio al descubrir que el tal Ignos era en realidad una chica. La unicornio al ver que ya no podía ocultar más su aspecto, confesó.

Ignos: Así es. Soy una chica, pero ahora mismo eso no importa. Varios asesinos vienen para acá queriendo matar a las princesas. Debemos detenerlos.

Mike asintió y miró a su grupo.

Mike: Chicos. Preparaos. Vamos a tener pelea ahora mismo.

Sky: Mike ¿Seguro qué es buena idea confiar en ella?

Preguntaba el paladín que no confiaba demasiado en la unicornio. Mike ahí le respondió a Blue Sky.

Mike: Cierto que nos ocultó de que era una chica, pero nos ha estado ayudando. Para mí eso es suficiente.

Respondía con decisión el alicornio. Acto seguido, de todas las calles surgieron varios asesinos. A cierta distancia había una misteriosa yegua (la misma que aparecía en los sueños de Night Ray).

Yegua oscura: Que extraño. Los asesinos que envié deberían haberse ocupado del alicornio, aunque quizás pedí demasiado. Tengo entendido que es muy poderoso ese chico.

Comentaba la extraña yegua, viendo desde el tejado de una casa que Mike estaba perfectamente bien y estaba junto con su patrulla. En ese momento notó algo.

Yegua oscura: Un momento...En esta obra hay actores que originalmente no deberían estar aquí.

Decía la yegua viendo a la misteriosa Ignos. También centró su vista en Night Ray. Al ver este último, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe como si no se esperase verle precisamente a él. Ahí la yegua comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yegua oscura: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Conque estabas ahí ¿Eh? Je, je, je, je...Después de tanto tiempo.

El rostro de la yegua se formaba una sonrisa perversa al ver al unicornio como si le conociera de antes. Acto seguido ordenó a sus asesinos que atacaran.

Yegua oscura: ¡Adelante! ¡Matadlos a todos y matad a las princesas como a cualquiera que se os cruce por el camino!

Ordenaba la yegua y sus asesinos pese a no decir nada, la obedecieron.

Mike: Chicos. Hola de pelear.

Vulcan: Sí. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Decía sonriente el robot, sacando el Martillo Atronador.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué tal si sacamos la artillería pesada?

Mike: Me parece una buena idea. Holy.

Dark: Dark Cloud.

Ambos: ¡Bankai!

Gritaron ambos y los fénix volaron hacia sus dueños y así fusionarse con ellos, adoptando sus armaduras de luz y oscuridad.

Night: Whoa...Eso sin duda mola. No importa cuantas veces lo vea.

Mike mirando a su amigo, le sonrió y le dijo a éste.

Mike: Tú también puedes, pero de momento al primer nivel. Di fusión fénix para fusionarte con tu fénix.

Night: Entendido ¿Listo, Terrax?

El fénix asintió con la cabeza. El unicornio ante la respuesta, sonrió y ahí alzó la voz.

Night: ¡Fusión Fénix!

El fénix se fusionó con él y acto seguido el unicornio estaba enfundado con una armadura marrón brillante con detalles ámbar parecido a la de los guardias reales.

Night: ¡Whoaaa! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Siento un gran subido de energía en mi interior que es genial!

Exclamaba eufórico el unicornio al sentir tanta energía en su interior. Ahora el grupo estaba listo para pelear.

Ignos: Mike. Los asesinos también atacaran por detrás del castillo tratando de entrar. Yo me quedaré dentro para proteger a las princesas, pero necesitaré ayuda.

Mike: Muy bien. Blue Sky, Eye Fox, Ghost, Medic, Camaleón. Id al castillo con ella. Nosotros nos ocuparemos el ataque principal.

Ocelot: Por supuesto.

Vulcan: Genial. Me encanta estar en primera línea de batalla.

El grupo se dividió en dos para que un grupo se ocupe de los asesinos, mientras otro iría al castillo para proteger a las princesas.

Dentro, el pequeño Spike medio dormido, había salido de su cuarto para buscar un vaso de agua. Andaba por los pasillos en plena oscuridad, hasta que algo que se movía en las sombras captó su atención. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

Spike: Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí?

No tuvo respuesta. Spike al no notar nada, se giró para continuar su camino, pero de repente uno de los asesinos apareció justo delante del dragón que lo asustó. El asesino alzó su espada con intención de matarlo, pero justo cuando el asustado Spike sentía que iba a ser su final. Un golpe de espada se oyó y el asesino cayó muerto al suelo. Spike pudo ver que su salvador era nada menos que Ignos. La unicornio se giró y le preguntó al dragón.

Ignos: ¿Estás bien?

Spike un poco conmocionado, la contestó.

Spike: Eh...Sí...Más o menos...

La unicornio sonrió, pero más asesinos aparecieron por el pasillo. La unicornio se puso en guardia delante de Spike para protegerlo. Unos asesinos arqueros dispararon flechas contra éstos, pero la unicornio creó un hechizo de fuego que lanzó un rayo de calor que destruyó las flechas. Acto seguido, varias flechas de luz surgieron del pasillo oscuro atravesando a los asesinos. Los dos vieron que era Eye Fox con el Arco del Cielo.

Spike: Eye Fox ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Fox: Servicio de limpieza ¿A ti qué te parece, Spike? Que estamos sufriendo un ataque. Eso es lo que pasa.

Respondía de forma sarcastica la arquera. En el interior del castillo de la entrada, Blue Sky y Ghost cada uno armado con la Lanza Gungnir y las Sega Almas, se enfrentaban a los asesinos que estaban en ella. Blue Sky cargó de electricidad su arma, saltó a gran altura y acto seguido lanzó su lanza en medio de un grupo de asesinos, provocando una explosión eléctrica acabando con ellos. Ghost con las Sega Almas, comenzó a formar con ellas el Tornado del Segador y ésta flotando unos centímetros del aire, avanzó hacia los asesinos haciéndolos pedazos. Blue Sky contactando con el resto del equipo, informó de la situación.

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky. Ghost y yo tenemos cubiertos la entrada ¿Cómo lo tenéis vosotros?

Unos asesinos iban andando por los pasillos en busca de las princesas. En medio de la intensa oscuridad se movía algo entre las sombras. Se oyó el sonido de unas katanas saliendo, aquello alertó a los asesinos que se pusieron en guardia, pero no fue suficiente. Unos ágiles movimientos y golpes de katanas acabaron con ellos. La autora no fue otra que Medic.

La pony ninja estaba guardando sus katanas, hasta que un asesino trató de atacarla por detrás. Medic sin mirar siquiera, apuntó con su brazo donde estaba una de las Phanton Blade y desde ahí disparó un dardo venenoso que impactó en la frente del asesino, haciendo que éste cayera muerto al suelo.

Medic: Los pasillos norte los tengo controlados.

Uno grupo de asesinos intentaron pasar por una ventana, pero una lluvia de balas los abatieron. Camaleón con un disfraz de artillero y con la Morfo Arma convertida en una enorme ametralladora pesada fija, respondió.

Camaleón: ¡Sección sur a cubierto, señor! Que vengan los que sean. Les haré 14 ombligos nuevos al que se atreva a entrar aquí.

En ese momento aparecieron las princesas que se habían despertado por el ruido de peleas y ahí éstas preguntaron.

Cadence: Camaleón ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Celestia: Oímos ruidos y vinimos a ver que pasa.

Camaleón haciendo un saludo militar, las respondió a las princesa.

Camaleón: Poca cosa, princesas. Uno chico raro llamado Ignos vino advirtiéndonos de que unos asesinos venían a matarlas. Luego apareciendo los asesinos que no son ponis, sino muertos vivientes o zombies y acto seguido descubrimos que el chico no es un chico, sino una chica que se hacía pasar por un chico, pero que realmente es una chica que se hacía pasar por un chico. Y ahora nosotros cubrimos el interior del castillo, mientras Mike y los otros se ocupan de la fuerza principal que atacan por delante del castillo, donde parece que son dirigidos por una extraña yegua oscura.

Explicaba el robot changeling a las princesas, donde a éstas las costaron entender algo. En ese momento, un asesino intentó entrar por la ventana, hasta que entró Eclipse al cuarto y gritó.

Eclipse: ¡Fuera!

Gritaba el alicornio, lanzando un rayo que acabó con el asesino.

Luna: Hermana. Parece que nos va a tocar pelear.

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo.

Shining Armor entró y avisó a las princesas.

Armor: ¡Princesas! Deben ponerse a cubierto. El Capitán Kai y yo nos ocuparemos de esto.

Celestia: De ningún modo, capitán. Nosotras también intervendremos. No pensamos consentir que lastimen a nuestro queridos ponis.

Mike y el resto del grupo, combatían contra lo asesinos.

Night: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritaba el pony unicornio, utilizando sus nuevos poderes, golpeó con sus cascos la tierra, haciendo que salieran despedidos fragmentos de roca que golpeaba a varios asesinos. Dos asesinos trataron de atacarlo por ambos lados, pero el unicornio saltó hacia delante esquivando el ataque y acto seguido con su magia alzando sus brazos, creó dos paredes de piedra donde los asesinos estaban en medio. El unicornio con un simple gesto de sus cascos juntándolos el uno con el otro, ambas paredes se cerraron aplastando a ambos asesinos.

Night: Esto me va a gustar.

Comentaba el unicornio con una sonrisa triunfante al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer con sus nuevos poderes. Un asesino saltó desde una casa para caer sobre Night y tratar de matarlo con su espada, pero es interceptado por Black Wing que apareció volando a toda velocidad, atravesando con sus garras eléctricas en el pecho del asesino y apartarlo del unicornio. Una vez despachado del asesino, la bat pony miro al chico y le dijo.

Black: Cálmate, chico. Comprendo que estés emocionado, pero mejor te concentras en la pelea.

Le decía casi a modo de regaño, aunque al final con una sonrisa. El unicornio un poco avergonzado de haberse portado como un niño con un juguete nuevo, se disculpo.

Night: Je, je, je, je. Lo siento.

Red Fire tras prender sus crin y cola en llamas, fue hacia un grupo de asesinos y ahí comenzó a darles puñetazos y patadas para acto seguido terminar con una patada giratoria que golpeo a varios asesinos que la rodeaban, haciendo que éstos se prendieran en llamas. Varios asesinos más la rodearon y ésta quedando de pie, se atusó el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa.

Red Fire: Y para terminar.

Empleando la Lucifer que tenía en la espalda, creó varias espadas de fuego que se colocaron en filas de dos. La yegua saltó hacia dichas espadas y una a una fue lanzando cara una de las espadas contra los asesinos, formando grandes explosiones de fuego quedando éstos bastante carbonizados.

Red: Deberíais dejar este trabajo. Os deja muy quemados.

Bromeaba la alicornio de fuego.

Ocelot y White Shield combatían con sus espadas a los asesinos. Ocelot con la Hammer Sword y White Shield con la Espada Omega.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo lo llevas, socio?

Preguntaba el espadachín a la vez que bloqueaba el ataque de espada de un asesino, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago y acto seguido un cabezazo.

White: Muy bien por aquí.

Respondía el robot unicornio cargando de energía su espada y lanzando una onda de energía que golpeó a varios asesinos.

El ruido de la pelea estaba despertando a los habitantes del pueblo y tras encenderse las luces de varios casas, los ponis se asomaron por las ventanas y se sorprendieron de ver a la patrulla luchando contra varios encapuchados. Vulcan notando la atención de los ponis, les comentó a éstos.

Vulcan: No pasa nada, ciudadanos de Poyville. Son solo un grupo de asesinos que tratan de matar a las princesas, pero nos os preocupéis. Lo tenemos todo controlado.

Decía Vulcan alzando a su derecha su brazo y tras convertirlo en un cañón de energía, disparó un rayo que impacto en un asesino que trataba de atacarlo. Luego cogió el Martillo Atronador y tras cargarlo de energía, golpeó el suelo y una corriente de energía recorrió el suelo golpeando a un grupo de asesinos que los mandó a todos los aires.

La yegua misteriosa veía como la patrulla iba acabando con sus asesinos.

Yegua misterios: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser! Se supone que tras la boda todos estarían ya cansados y sería fácil matar a las princesas. Es como si supieran que íbamos a aparecer ¿Pero cómo? Es imposible que lo supieran.

Comentaba la yegua sin poder creerse que su intento de asesinato fallase. Acto seguido tuvo que apartarse para esquivar el ataque de puñetazo de Mike donde el alicornio golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza, que creó una gran grieta en el suelo. Mike mirando a la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Tú debes ser la líder de los asesinos ¿No? Entrégate sin oponer resistencia o te voy a patear bien el trasero por muy bonito que lo tengas.

Le ordenaba el alicornio desafiante preparado para pelear si era necesario. La yegua mirando furiosa al potro, le respondió.

Yegua: ¡Maldito alicornio! No sé cómo supisteis del ataque, pero da igual. Primero te eliminaré a ti y a tu maldita patrulla y luego mataré a tus queridas princesas.

Mike: Sobre mi cadaver.

Yegua: Esa es la idea.

Respondió la yegua creando una esfera de oscuridad y lanzando contra el alicornio. Mike creó un nano escudo para protegerse de la explosión. Cuando el alicornio bajó el escudo, apareció de golpe la yegua por sorpresa y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que tiró al suelo. Acto seguido la yegua creó varios puñales de oscuridad que los lanzó contra el alicornio con intención de matarlo, pero Mike se levantó deprisa y fue corriendo a toda velocidad alrededor para esquivarlas. Las cuchillas se iban clavando por detrás de donde pasaba el alicornio clavándose en el suelo, paredes, barriles como objetos varios.

El alicornio saltó hacia arriba siendo seguido por la vista de la yegua. Ahí el alicornio gritó.

Mike: ¡Tormenta Psionica!

Desde sus cascos, lanzó unos rayos eléctricos que impactaron todos contra la yegua, haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta. El alicornio bajó al suelo mientras la yegua se sacudía la cabeza para recuperarse de lo rayos psiquicos. La yegua miró con furia al alicornio y acto seguido desapareció en sombras. El alicornio miraba por todos lados tratando de hubicarla, hasta que en ese momento percibió algo y saltó hacia un lado esquivando el otro ataque de la yegua que surgía del cielo con intención de aplastarlo.

Mike iba a atacarla, pero la yegua convocó una garra de oscuridad que emergió del cielo y se extendió hasta agarrar al alicornio y teniendo al alicornio bien sujeto, lo golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo, creando grandes grietas contra el suelo. La garra se extendió hacia arriba y la yegua sin dudarlo, concentró energía para así disparar un potente láser negro que dio de lleno al alicornio mandándolo a volar por el cielo.

La yegua se tele transportó hasta el otro lado para recibir al alicornio y ahí le lanzó otra esferas mágica de oscuridad que dio de lleno a Mike, formando así una gran explosión. El alicornio fue cayendo hacia el suelo, pero la yegua pese a no poseer alas de ningún tipo, fue volando hacia el alicornio y lo golpeó con su casco en el estomago haciendo que algo de sangre le saliera por la boca y sin soltarlo lo estrelló brutalmente contra el suelo de la plaza principal creando una enorme grieta por el impacto. La yegua se puso de pie enfrente de un adolorido alicornio con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Yegua: ¿Y este es el poderoso Mike Bluer? ¿El poderoso Guerrero Resplandeciente que todos temen? Ja...No es para tanto...

Decía con burla la yegua, mientras creaba una espada de oscuridad roja y tratando de atravesar al alicornio que estaba en el suelo, pero su ataque fue detenido por el casco del alicornio que se levantó para sorpresa de la yegua.

Yegua: ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! Con esas heridas no deberías ser siquiera capaz de levantarte.

Decía la yegua, sorprendida de ver al alicornio de pie de nuevo. Mike mirando de forma enfadada a la yegua, la respondió.

Mike: Todos cometen el mismo error. El error de subestimarme...¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritó el alicornio al mismo tiempo que es rodeado por un aura dorada, que expulsó a la yegua lejos de él. La yegua pudo en ese momento sentir el enorme poder del alicornio.

Yegua: No puede ser...Ese poder...

El alicornio miraba de forma seria a la yegua y acto seguido desapareció de su vista. Antes de que la yegua pudiera reaccionar, fue fuertemente golpeada en el estomago por el casco del alicornio. Moviéndose a alta velocidad, el alicornio atacaba desde varios ángulos a la yegua. Una patada en la espalda, un puñetazo en la cara, un rodillazo por detrás del cuello, un golpe de brazo bajo el cuello de la yegua que enseguida la tumbó en el suelo.

La yegua levantándose molesta, cargó de energía para lanzar otra esfera explosiva contra el alicornio, pero el alicornio sin moverse, dio un fuerte golpe de brazo contra dichas esfera que la mandó contra el cielo y hacerla explotar en el cielo nocturno. Mike acto seguido lanzó su siguiente ataque, la Espada Súper Nova y tras alzarla por el cielo nocturno donde lo iluminó con su intensa luz, la lanzó contra la yegua. La yegua recibió el poderoso ataque que causó un gran explosión de luz. La yegua cayó arrastrándose a gran distancia por el suelo. La yegua se levantó con algunas heridas.

Yegua: No...Esto es imposible...El destino está ya escrito...No se puede alterar.

Mike: No se que destino hablas, pero se acabó. Hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **Música Finisher.**

El cuerpo del potro surgía una luz que poco a poco iba adoptando forma de enorme dragón dorado luminoso.

Mike: Bien, dragón. Hora de enseñar por qué los malos nunca ganan.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa. La yegua miraba con horror al enorme dragón.

Yegua: No...Esto no está pasando...

El dragón soltó un rugido y se lanzó hacia la yegua, donde ésta miraba con horror como el dragón se la echaba encima. El dragón abrió su fauces y luego pegó un mordisco descomunal a la yegua, provocando así una enorme explosión de luz. Cuando todo acabó, la yegua estaba tendida en el suelo con todo su cuerpo herido y casi muerta.

Dark: Vaya, Mike. Veo que no has necesitado ayuda para esto.

Le decía apareciendo su amiga junto con Night Ray a ambos lados del alicornio. Mike sonriendo, la respondió a su amiga.

Mike: Sí. Se iba de dura, pero al final la patee el trasero, pero bien.

Night: Eso sin duda ha sido impresionante.

La yegua pese a sus heridas, abrió los ojos y vio al trío de jóvenes hablando animadamente, pero su vista se centraba principalmente en Night Ray.

Yegua: (No se por que estás con esos alicornios, pero no importa. El destino está ya escrito...).

La yegua pese a sus heridas, se levanto poniendo en alerta a los jóvenes.

Night: ¡Mike! ¡Cuidado!

Mike: Esa tipeja no se rinde. Hora de detenerla ¡Tarjeta de Captura!

El alicornio iba a sacar una de las tarjetas de captura que él y su patrulla usan para detener a los criminales, pero antes de que pudiera usar la tarjeta, los ojos de la yegua se iluminaron y gritó.

Yegua: ¡Agujero Negro Umbrum!

La yegua lanzó un rayo contra el suelo y creó un agujero negro con morado oscuro a pies de los jóvenes. Antes de que Mike y los otros pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, fueron tragados por el agujero.

Dark: ¡Mike!

Night: ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto nos absorbe!

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es esto?

Los tres aun con sus armaduras fénix, trataban de salir, pero no podían hacerlo. La yegua riéndose, les dijo a éstos.

Yegua: Con esto me libraré de vosotros je, je, je, je...Ught...

La yegua escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por el suelo y trató de retirarse cojeando de allí. Ignos que había llegado, vio eso y gritó alarmada.

Ignos: ¡NOOO...!

La unicornio fue corriendo tratando de ayudar a Mike y a los otros. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Mike extendió su casco tratando de que la unicornio le cogiera. La unicornio estuvo a punto de cogerle del casco, por desgracia no pudo llegar a tiempo y los tres fueron absorbidos por el agujero y desaparecer.

Ignos: ¡NOOO...! ¡Maldita sea!

Gritaba furiosa la unicornio, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su casco.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Spike: Así es como llegasteis a nuestro mundo ¿No?

Preguntaba el dragón a éstos. Mike y los otros respondieron de forma afirmativa.

Night: Así es, Spike.

Mike: Por lo visto el agujero ese en vez de hacernos desaparecer, lo que hizo fue enviarnos a otra dimensión.

Dark Cloud: Fue todo tan psicodelico. Como si nos hubiéramos bebido treinta barriles enteros de sidra por lo menos.

Twilight: Vaya. Eso es increíble.

Velvet: ¿Y no tenéis forma de volver?

Preguntaba la madre de Twilight. Ahí Mike la respondió.

Mike: De momento no. Mi tecnología de portales lo tengo en mi mundo y por desgracia no lo traje conmigo, pero por fortuna active la baliza localizadora dimensiona,l por lo que es cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentren.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa de seguridad. Celestia tras escuchar la historia, comentó.

Celestia: Mike Bluer, Darkwing, Night Ray. Después de escuchar vuestra historia, comprendo que sin duda sois de plena confianza. Hasta que podáis volver, podéis quedaros en el reino de Equestria el tiempo que haga falta.

Mike: Muchas gracias, princesa.

Dark: Muchas gracias.

Night: Se lo agradecemos mucho princesa.

Celestia: No hay de que, chicos.

Respondía la princesa con una sonrisa.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que esa es la historia de como acabó en nuestro mundo.

Preguntaba la grifo.

Lyndon: Así me lo contaron, preciosa.

Jill se quedó pensando por un momento y comentó.

Jill: ¿Y no tienes ni idea de quién puede tratarse de esa misteriosa yegua que envió a los tres a nuestro mundo?

Lyndon: La verdad es que ni ellos tienen idea de quién podría tratarse. Aunque es bastante probable de que esté ya muerta.

 **Parte ajena a la historia.**

En medio de una intensa oscuridad, iba la yegua misteriosa. Ésta caminaba cojeando por el suelo con todo su cuerpo herido mortalmente, mientras su sangre se esparcía por el suelo por donde caminaba.

Yegua: Maldita sea...Se supone que iba a ser fácil como estaba ya escrito...¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? Este no puede ser mi final...

¿?: Y no lo será...

Se oyó una voz oscura y profunda. Una voz que hizo que la yegua se detuviera de golpe. En ese momento, la yegua vio una extraña figura equina espectral oscura que no se podía distingue en absoluto quién era. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una intensa aura de oscuridad. La yegua al verlo se sorprendió y exclamó.

Yegua: No puede ser...Mi señor...¿Sois vos...?

¿?: Así es...Y como dije antes. Aun no ha llegado tu hora. Aun tienes trabajo que hacer.

Respondía la siniestra voz con una sonrisa perversa. La yegua misteriosa sonrió malignamente al saber que aun podía seguir adelante con los planes originales.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	10. Cap 10 Patrulla Harmony Reunios

**Capítulo 10**

 **Patrulla Harmony Reuníos**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora comienza la acción.

Decía el grifo de forma sonriente.

Jill: Te refieres a cuando Arquímedes decidió...

Lyndon: Así es.

Decía esto abriendo su libro mostrando la siguiente parte.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Arquímedes estaba en su trono. Por lo visto se enteró del nuevo fracaso de los tres dragones que había mandado y otra vez había escuchado el rumor de que no uno, sino dos alicornios misteriosos que no eran si quiera ninguna de las princesas, los derrotó. El dragón golpeó con su pie con fuerza el suelo y gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Valter! ¡Ven a mi presencia inmediatamente!

Gritaba furioso el dragón. En ese momento apareció en la sala del trono un enorme dragón serpiente de escamas negras y vientre rojo oscuro. Espinas enormemente afiladas. Una cola dentada terminada en forma de tridente. Portaba una alabarda terminada en una afilada punta capaz de atravesar el pecho de un dragón sin problemas, como un hacha en el extremo de dicha arma. Una armadura de bronce. Sus ojos eran verdes. Su expresión era como la de un sádico asesino.

Valter: ¿Queríamos verme, su majestad? Je, je, je, je, je

Preguntaba el dragón con un tono sádico, mientras hacía una reverencia al rey. Arquímedes mirando al dragón negro, le dijo a éste.

Arquímedes: Los dragones que envié para causar el caos en Equestria han fallado enormemente y sin conseguir siquiera un solo herido entre esos ponis inferiores.

Valter: Bueno. Eso pasa por enviar a idiotas inútiles a hacer el trabajo de profesionales. Je, je, je, je.

Respondía el dragón con una pérfida sonrisa cruenta. Arquímedes con una expresión de estar enormemente enfadado, le ordenó a Valter.

Arquímedes: Escúchame, Valter. Quiero que cojas a varios de tus mejores y más crueles dragones y los dirijas hacia las principales ciudades del reino a causar tantas masacres como te sea posible.

Valter: Masacres je, je, je, je...Mi palabra favorita je, je, je, je...

Respondía el dragón serpiente con una pérfida y sádica sonrisa.

Arquímedes: Ya tienes tus ordenes. Andando.

Valter: Sí, mi rey je, je, je, je..

Respondía el dragón, para luego marcharse del lugar, quedando solo a Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Espero que esta vez no me fallen esto.

¿?: Papá...

Arquímedes notó la presencia de un pequeño dragón rojizo y de vientre amarillo, apenas más grande que Spike. El dragón al ver al pequeño dragón, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Arquímedes: Ah, hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

Comentaba el dragón mayor. El pequeño al verle, comentó algo dudoso.

Pequeño dragón: Perdona, papá. Solo quería ver como estabas. Como no te veo tan a menudo debido a tu trabajo.

Comentaba el pequeño dragón. Arquímedes se acercó a su hijo y cogiendolo en brazos, le dijo a éste.

Arquímedes: Perdona, Jeron. Es cierto que últimamente he estado algo ocupado ¿Qué tal si vamos con tu hermano a lo alto de la montaña a ver el basto cielo?

Jeron: Sí, papá.

Respondió sonriente el pequeño dragón y Arquímedes se marchó de la sala, llevando al pequeño en brazos.

Mientras tanto, Valter caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que se topó por el camino con dos dragones. Uno era verde oscuro con vientre verde claro como ojos amarillos y espinas verdes. Portando una armadura azul. El otro era en cierto modo idéntico al anterior, solo que de colores invertidos, siendo de color verde claro y vientre verde oscuro. Con ojos amarillos y espinas verde claros. También portaba una armadura azul. Valter al verlos, exclamó.

Valter: ¡Mira tú a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si son mis viejos amigos Glen y Cormag! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Comentaba el dragón serpiente con una pérfida sonrisa. Ambos dragones al verlo, no mostraron demasiada simpatía por éste y comentaron casi con repulsión en su voz.

Glen: Valter ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Exclamó el primero, no demasiado contento de ver al dragón.

Valter: Je, je, je, je...Oh. Lo típico que hace un general dragón igual que vosotros.

Cormag: No nos compares contigo, monstruo. No entiendo por qué el rey Arquímedes sacó de la cárcel de máxima seguridad a un loco asesino como tú. Un monstruo que disfruta masacrando allá donde va.

Respondía enfadado el otro dragón, donde ni se molestaba en ocultar su desprecio hacia el dragón serpiente. Valter lejos de molestarse, respondió con una actitud sádica.

Valter: Oh. Muy simple. Simplemente el rey supo reconocer mi talento y por eso me nombró general. Si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Decía Valter al mismo tiempo que se marchaba, siendo seguido por las miradas de despreció de ambos dragones gemelos.

Cormag: Sigo pensando que nuestro rey ha cometido un grave error al liberar a ese tipo.

Glen: Cálmate, Cormag. No tiene sentido pensar en ello.

Cormag: Pero hermano. Ese tipo es un monstruo ¿Acaso has olvidado por qué lo encerraron en primer lugar? ¿De todas las barbaries que hizo?

Decía exaltado el dragón verde claro ante la impasibilidad de su hermano. Su hermano sin perder la compostura, le respondió.

Glen: Soy perfectamente consciente de ello. Ya que al fin y al cabo, fuimos nosotros quienes lo detuvimos y lo encerramos en la cárcel para que pagara por todos sus crímenes, pero son ordenes del rey nos guste o no.

Cormag se sentía furioso, pero al final no pudo evitar darle la razón a su hermano. Cuando Arquímedes ascendió al poder, el nuevo rey fue a la prisión donde los más peligrosos y sanguinarios criminales dragones eran encerrados para ver a Valter. Cuando vio su potencial, Arquímedes no dudo en liberarlo y nombrarle general para su ejercito. Cormag y su hermano se pusieron inicialmente furiosos por ello, ya que éstos fueron quienes lograron detenerlo en el pasado y encerrarlo para que pagara sus crímenes, para luego al final ser liberado por el nuevo rey.

Cormag: A veces me pregunto, si realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Glen: Nuestro deber es servir al rey sin importar quien sea. Es nuestra obligación como generales.

Cormag: ¿Aunque sepamos que en el fondo está mal?

Glen: A veces no tenemos más remedio que obedecer, nos guste o no.

Respondía serio su hermano y se fue caminando, siendo seguido por su hermano donde este último pensaba.

Cormag: (A veces me pregunto...Si no habría sido mejor desertar y unirse a los rebeldes como hicieron algunos de nuestros compañeros y amigos...).

En el castillo de Canterlot, Shining Armor y Cadence se preparaban para partir de nuevo al Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 6 junto con las princesas y los padres de Twilight y Shining, estaban ahí para despedirse. Por supuesto, no faltaban los jóvenes.

Twilight: Cuidaos mucho los dos.

Cadence: Igualmente, Twilight.

Dijeron ambas yeguas, mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

Velvet: Espero que volváis pronto, hijo.

Armor: Sí, madre. Lo haré.

Mike: Cuidaos los dos.

Dark: Buen viaje.

Cadence: Gracias. Y ha sido un placer haberos conocido.

Night Ray: Igualmente princesa.

Ambos principes estuvieron a punto de subir al tren, hasta que un guardia apareció corriendo.

Guardia: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Celestia!

Gritaba el soldado, llamando a la princesa.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre ahora, guardia?

Guardia: Nuestros vigías nos han informado de que varios grupos de dragones se dirigen hacia cada una de las principales ciudades de Equestria.

El grupo se sobresaltó al oír eso.

Luna: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que varios dragones ataquen a la vez varias ciudades?

Armor: Oh, no. El Imperio de Cristal estará también en peligro. Tenemos que volver.

Mike mirando a sus amigos, les comentó.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos trabajo. Tendremos que dividirnos si queremos pararlos.

Decía el alicornio. Ante eso, Luna les dijo a los jóvenes.

Luna: Pero chicos. Vosotros solo sois tres.

Holy: Seis, princesa.

Corrigió la fénix blanca.

Luna: Esto, seis. No podéis ir a todos lados para proteger las ciudades de un ataque inminente de un gran número de dragones vosotros solos.

Les decía la princesa Luna a los jóvenes. Mike escuchando las palabras de la princesa, se quedó pensando.

Night: Mike ¿En que piensas? No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras las ciudades van a ser atacadas.

Le comentaba el unicornio. Mike pensativo, dijo.

Mike: Mmm..La princesa Luna tiene razón. Aunque nos dividamos e incluso aunque llamemos a Golden Heart y a Silver Lion para ayudar, no podemos ocuparnos de todas las ciudades.

Dark: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Mike? Si no hacemos algo, .uchos ponis inocentes morirán.

Le decía la alicornio. Mike no sabía que hacer ahora mismo. Podría ir a algunas ciudades, pero por muy veloz que fuera, no podría cubrir un ancho territorio para defender todas las ciudades, podría probar a tele transportarse, pero al hacerlo a gran distancia, acabaría por agotarlo. En ese momento el brazalete de Mike comenzó a iluminarse.

Spike: Mike ¿Por qué tu brazalete comienza a brillar?

Preguntaba el dragón. Mike miró su brazalete y en ese momento su expresión seria, cambió a la de una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Por los cielos cercanos a Manehattan, iban volando un gran grupo de dragones. Todos ellos tenían ordenes de causar tanta destrucción como muertes les fuera posible.

Dragón: Ya tenéis las ordenes. Destruid toda la ciudad.

Decía uno de los dragones. En la ciudad, los ponis del lugar vieron al enorme número de dragones volando por el cielo y éstos asustados, se fueron a esconderse donde pudieran, en casas, tiendas, incluso por las alcantarillas. Los dragones estaban preparados para atacar.

Dragón: ¡Por el rey Arquímedes!

Gritó el dragón cogiendo aire para lanzar su hálito de fuego, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una estela azul lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar a enorme distancia al dragón. Los demás dragones se sorprendieron por ello y más cuando vieron a Mike Bluer volando a unos metros de ellos. El alicornio portando su armadura Bankai y cruzado de brazos, les dijo de forma seria.

Mike: Escuchadme, bien lagartijas. Si no queréis salir de aquí con una buena patada en vuestros enormes traseros, más os vale que os larguéis.

Les decía de forma autoritaria el alicornio. Los dragones tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, le respondieron al alicornio.

Dragón2: ¡No vamos a dejar que un estupido pony nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer!

Mike simplemente deshizo los brazos cruzados y alzando de hombros, dijo de forma irónica.

Mike: Como siempre, lo hacen por el camino difícil...

Holy: (Tú lo has dicho, Mike. Desde luego, los hay que lo hacen siempre por el camino difícil).

Le comentaba su amiga desde la mente del alicornio. Ahí Mike Gritó.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

De una gran luz dorada surgió el gran dragón dorado para sorpresa de los otros dragones.

Golden Heart: ¿Me llamabas, Mike?

Mike: Sí, amigo. Tenemos unos dragones bravucones que echar de la ciudad ¿Estás listo, compañero?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto que sí, amigo.

Ambos chocaron el casco garra y se prepararon para combatir. Los otros dragones se lanzaron enseguida a por ellos.

Mike sin dudarlo, voló a toda velocidad hacia el primer dragón y esquivando el golpe de garra, le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mando volando. Un dragón trató de incinerarlo con su aliento de fuego, pero el alicornio girando sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad, desvió las llamaradas. Luego se tele transportó justo detrás del dragón y agarrándolo de la cola, lo lanzó contra un grupo de dragones que volaban por detrás de Mike, golpeando a todos éstos.

Golden Heart estaba rodeado por varios dragones y trataron de atacarlo por todos lados, pero el dragón dorado a gran velocidad, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas por todos lados, golpeando a todos los dragones mandándolos a volar por todos lados. Un dragón trató de atacarlo de frente, pero Golden Heart lo agarró del cuello, parando así su marcha.

Dragón3: ¡Traidor! ¿Qué haces ayudando a un maldito pony en vez de tu raza? ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo de dragón?

Le reprochaba el dragón aun con la garra del dragón dorado en el cuello. Golden Heart ahí le respondió.

Golden Heart: Estoy ayudando a mi amigo y mi orgullo sigue intacto. No puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros.

Le decía el dragón dorado de forma seria, antes de lanzar al otro dragón lejos de allí.

Mike: Bien. Esta ciudad la tenemos cubierta. Espero que los otros puedan...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento tuvo que apartarse, para esquivar el ataque de pica de nada menos que de Valter que había aparecido del cielo tratando de matarlo.

Valter: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras a esquivar mi ataque.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Mike al ver a su atacante, se sorprendió de ver quien era.

Mike: (¿Ese es Valter el Despiadado? ¿El dragón que en mi mundo causo tantas masacres en el reino dragón como yo he oído hablar de Ceniza antes?).

Se preguntaba el alicornio para sí mismo, tras identificar a su atacante.

Valter: Así que eres un alicornio. Al final ese dragón decía la verdad. Lastima que muriera a manos de nuestro rey je, je, je, je, je. Admito que esto es inesperado.

Mike no decía nada. Simplemente seguía mirando al dragón. El dragón al no obtener respuesta, le dijo a Mike.

Valter: ¿Qué pasa, mocoso? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el dragón? No te preocupes. Yo terminaré con el resto de tu cuerpo ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón empuñando su lanza y yendo directo hacia el alicornio, donde Mike lo esquivó pasando por encima de Valter, pero el dragón serpiente le golpeó con su cola tirandolo a cierta distancia. El dragón serpiente se lanzó hacia el alicornio con intención de atravesarlo con su lanza, pero el alicornio en el aire le detuvo el arma con sus cascos y empleando su enorme fuerza para mantenerla en el sitio.

Mike: Ni hablar, feon. A mí nadie me trincha como un pavo.

Le decía el alicornio, logrando sostener el arma y empleando su fuerza, Luego tiró de ella lanzando al dragón a cierta distancia y ahí le disparo un rayo cargado desde sus dos cascos que le dieron de lleno en éste. El dragón gritó de dolor, pero luego recuperando su sonrisa perversa, dijo.

Valter: Je, je, je, je...No esta mal...Veamos como te arreglas con esto.

En ese momento, el dragón estaba adoptando su forma guerrera, creciendo varios metros. Sus escamas se volvían aun más negras todavía y sus ojos se volvían completamente rojo sangre. Sus dientes se volvieron más afilados. Mike sin perder la calma, vio al dragón serpiente transformarse.

Mike: (Veo que ha adoptado su forma guerrera. Bien. Esto se pone intenso).

Pensaba el alicornio, mientras sacaba la Golden Tail y se preparaba para pelear.

Valter: Bonita espada. Sin duda será un excelente recuerdo cuando te mate je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el dragón de forma maligna. Golden Heart iba a ayudar a Mike, pero más dragones se interpusieron en su camino, por lo que no tenía más remedio que pelear contra éstos.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, estaba Darkwing en el suelo con su armadura Bankai junto con Silver Lión enfrente de dos enormes dragones en un parque central.

Dark: Bueno, Silver Lión ¿Estás listo?

Preguntaba la potra con una sonrisa al pequeño león. El pequeño Silver Lion la respondió muy animado.

Silver Lion: Sí, amita. Estoy listo.

Los dos dragones al oír al pequeño león decir eso, se rieron y comentaron.

Dragón1: ¿Listo para qué?

Dragón2: ¿Para que le zurremos a esa pequeña bola de pelo?

Se burlaban ambos dragones. Darkwing sonrío maliciosamente y ahí gritó.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¡Modo Titánico!

Nada más gritar eso, el pequeño león comenzó a brillar en una luz plateada, donde fue creciendo hasta finalmente adoptar forma de enorme león de metal. El enorme león soltó un enorme rugido que se podía oír por toda la ciudad. Luego mirando a ambos dragones el legón, les dijo a éstos.

Silver Lión: ¿Ahora quién es la bola de pelo a quien ibais a zurrar?

Bromeaba el león con una voz fuerte. Ambos dragones al ver al enorme león de metal, gritaron como chicas asustadas y salieron huyendo a toda prisa. Darkwing se acercó al león y chocó su casco con la enorme garra de metal del gran león.

Darki: Buen gatito.

Decía Darkwing con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con su casco la gran melena de metal del león gigante.

Night Ray con su armadura fénix de primer nivel, volaba por el cielo con sus alas de cristal, tratando de mantener a raya a todos los dragones que trataban de entrar por la ciudad.

Night Ray: ¡Meteoro Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio, creando varias y enormes rocas y las lanzó con sus magia contra los dragones, donde fueron golpeados a varios de ellos. Un dragón logró sortear las rocas y trató de devorar al unicornio, pero Night Ray creó una barrera de cristal de gran anchura, para acto seguido meterlo en la boca del dragón impidiendo que pudiera cerrar la boca. Mientras el dragón trataba de quitarse el gran trozo de cristal, el unicornio concentró su magia, creando un gran martillo de cristal de gran tamaño y le golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, mandando al dragón a volar a enorme distancia.

Varios dragones fueron hacia el unicornio para atacarlo, pero justo en ese instante surgieron de la nada varios misiles que impactaron contra los dragones.

Camaleón: ¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?

Night: Camaleón, amigo. Me alegro de verte.

Decía con una sonrisa el unicornio, viendo aparecer a nada menos que a Camaleón disfrazado de minicaza espacial. El changeling retornado a su forma normal, le dijo al unicornio alegremente.

Camaleón: Claro, compañero. Suerte que llegamos a tiempo.

Night: Cuando Mike dijo que recibió un comunicado vuestro informando de que habíais logrado encontrarnos, me alegré un montón al saberlo.

Camaleón: Yo también, compañero.

Respondía el changeling, chocando su casco con la de Nigth.

Night: ¿Y los demás?

Camaleón: Como nos pidió Mike, nos dividimos en grupos para cubrir más terreno y proteger las ciudades más importante de Equestria. Esos tipos no se saldrán con la suya ¡A la carga!

Gritaba Camaleón con un disfraz de caballero alado y con la Morfo Arma convertida en una gran lanza, para acto seguido lanzarse contra el enemigo. Night Ray sonrió al saber que la patrulla había llegado a tiempo.

En el Imperio de Cristal, un grupo de dragones iban a atacar el imperio, pero se encontraron con un obstáculo imprevisto.

Red: ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!

Del cielo surgieron infinidad de meteoros de fuego, que golpeando a los dragones enemigos y causando grandes explosiones, dejando fuera de combate la mayoría de ellos. Otro grupo de dragones que se salvaron del ataque inicial, la rodearon mientras la miraban de forma amenazante.

Red: Tranquilo, chicos. Hay para todos.

Bromeaba tranquilamente la yegua, mientras se atusaba el pelo. Los dragones la miraban con furia.

Dragón: ¡Te vamos a carbonizar!

Gritó uno de los dragones y todos éstos lanzaron enormes llamaradas infernales contra la yegua. Los habitantes del imperio tanto ponis de cristal como dragones locales, miraban con horror como la yegua fue prácticamente consumida por las llamas.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ahora es una yegua muerta y altamente reducida a cenizas.

Se reía el dragón como los otros, hasta que su risa fue interrumpida cuando vieron que las llamas iban desapareciendo como si fueran absorbidas por algo. En ese momento se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la yegua emerger de las llamas con su crin y cola ahora en estado de fuego, absorbiendo dicho fuego. Los dragones atacantes se sorprendieron enormemente al ver que la yegua no había sufrido daño alguno por su fuego, mientras la alicornio se reía de forma burlona. La alicornio con su crin y cola aun en llamas se rió y les dijo.

Red: Por favor...¿A eso llamáis fuego? Yo os enseñaré lo que es fuego de verdad ¡Sol Infernal!

Gritó la yegua siendo rodeada por un campo naranja y de ella surgió una explosión de fuego que golpeó a todos los dragones. Cuando el ataque terminó, estaban todos los dragones negros y acto seguido cayeron al suelo. Tres dragones locales del Imperio de Cristal alzaron unos carteles blancos en alto con diversas puntuaciones, 10...9,5...9,9...valorando la fuerza y lo verdaderamente impresionante que fue ese ataque.

Por desgracia, Red Fire no pudo evitar que algunos dragones entraran por la ciudad y aterrizaran en la plaza donde estaba el Corazón de Cristal. Los ponis de cristal salieron huyendo, quedando solamente los guardias de cristal y algunos dragones locales que querían proteger el imperio que tan amablemente los acogió.

Los dragones enemigos estuvieron a punto de atacar, hasta que algo veloz pasó entre ellos al mismo tiempo que se oía el sonido del filo de una espada. Nada más pasar eso, algunos dragones cayeron al suelo, sorprendiendo así a todos los presentes.

Ocelot: Lo siento, lagartijas, pero la plaza del Corazón de Cristal está cerrado por reformas. Volved otro día.

Bromeaba el espadachín apareciendo en medio de la plaza enfrente de los dragones, mientras este empuñaba su gran espada. Los dragones al verlo, se lanzaron hacia éste con intención de matarlo, pero Ocelot a enorme velocidad, corrió hacia estos y al instante apareció al otro lado. Los dragones atacantes se quedaron quietos por un momento, hasta que Ocelot guardó su espada. Nada más hacer eso, los dragones cayeron al suelo completamente fuera de combate para sorpresa de los habitantes locales. Ocelot mirando a la guardia como dragones locales, les sonrió y dijo.

Ocelot: Bueno. Envueltos y listos para que pasen una buena temporada en la sombra je, je, je, je.

En Appleloosa, Vulcan armado con sus martillos de energía, estaba enfrente de varios dragones.

Vulcan: Bueno, amigos ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en querer bailar el rock del martillo?

Bromeaba el robot de gran armadura. Los dragones se lanzaron hacia Vulcan con intención de aplastarlo, pero el robot lo esquivaba y con su martillo le golpeó en la cabeza de uno, luego a otro y a un tercero le dio con uno de sus cañones de hombros de plasma que lo mandó a volar. Luego Vulcan adoptando su Modo Vuelo, fue volando hacia el dragón que mando volando y cargando de energía sus martillos, lo golpeó con enorme fuerza que lo mandó al suelo a gran altura con dureza. Luego sacando los compartimentos de lanzamiento de misiles, disparó varias salvas contra varios dragones que estaban volando, haciendo que muchos de ellos cayeran al suelo. Vulcan aterrizando al suelo y adoptando ahora su Modo Fuerza, cargó de energía uno de sus cascos, mientras varios dragones lo rodeaban y se echaban encima con intención de matarlo Justo cuando iban a alcanzarlo, el robot golpeó el suelo con el casco, provocando una explosión de energía que se quitó de encima a todos los dragones atacantes. Uno de los dragones que golpeó Vulcan, fue directo hacia la campana del pueblo, chocando con ella y hacerla sonar.

Vulcan: A esto llamo yo dar la campanada.

Se reía el robot. En el pueblo, varios dragones iba a atacar a los ponis y dragones locales, pero varias flechas explosivas les daban en la cara haciéndolos retroceder. Ahí vieron a Eye Fox subida en un tejado, disparando algunas de sus flechas.

Fox: Ningún pony o dragón inocente sufrirá daño alguno, mientras el tarugo y yo estemos aquí protegiéndolos.

Decía de forma autoritaria la arquera. Varios dragones fueron volando hacia la arquera para atacarla. La yegua ahora disparó una flecha con gancho que pasó en medio de los dragones y la cuerda que estaba unida a dicha flecha, estaba también unida a un pequeño motor en el arco donde salía dicha cuerda. Luego la arquera activo dicho motor, se desplazó velozmente por la cuerda de la flecha lanzada anteriormente. Cuando pasó entre los dragones, iba lanzando pequeño aparatos con forma de arañas que se iba pegando al cuerpo de los dragones. Dichas arañas solaban un especie de pitido. Ningún dragón sabía que eran aquellas cosas hasta que ya sería tarde.

La yegua al llegar al otro lado, recuperó la flecha y acto seguido pudo presenciar como las arañas explotaron, causando enormes daños a los dragones y dejándolos fuera de combate.

La arquera se quedó algo relajada, pero aun empuñando el arco por si acaso- Así hasta que de repente la pared de una casa se derrumbó y de ella surgió otro dragón con la boca abierta aspirando aire preparándose para lanzar una llamarada a la yegua. La arquera sin dilación, le apuntó con su arco y le disparó una flecha que se coló en la boca del dragón y éste se la tragó interrumpiendo su ataque. En ese instante se oyó una explosión en el interior del dragón, al mismo tiempo que de éste surgía de su boca y nariz un extraño humo. Acto seguido el dragón cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Fox: Una buena flecha con potentes bombas somníferas nunca vienen mal para tumbar a matones gigantes.

Comentaba la arquera con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su arco en el hombro.

En Trolinjan, una familia de ponis compuesto por una semental, una yegua y su hijo estaban acorralados en una calle por un enorme dragón donde los miraba de forma maligna. El dragón lanzó una enorme llamarada contra los ponis que miraban con horror como dicha llamarada iba hacia ellos, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlos, apareció Blue Sky delante de los ponis y alzando su brazo izquierdo, surgió de un brazalete que llevaba en el brazo, un escudo de energía que detuvo el ataque de llamarada del dragón.

Sky: ¡Ni te se ocurra tocar a esta gente, canalla!

Le decía el paladín de forma desafiante el enorme dragón. Al principio el dragón se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del paladín, pero acto seguido cargó contra éste y trató de aplastarlo con su garra, pero el paladín fue más rápido y se lanzó pasando justo por debajo de las patas del dragón y acto seguido saltó a la espalda del dragón y corrió hacia llegar arriba. El dragón se volteó tratando de golpearlo, pero el paladín saltó de nuevo esquivando el ataque, al mismo tiempo que sacó su espada de energía.

Sky: ¡Mazo Paladín!

La espada adoptó forma de mazo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del dragón, dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo. El paladín cayó de pie al suelo y mirando a los ponis que el dragón antes tenía acorralados y les dijo con tono de confianza.

Sky: Estáis a salvo.

La familia pony agradeció al paladín que los hubiese salvado del dragón, en especial el potro que quedó maravillado por como derrotó con facilidad al dragón. Acto seguido se marcharon de allí, mientras el paladín vigilaba que ningún dragón apareciera para atacarlos. Ahí vio a White Shield corriendo por los tejados de los edificios, esquivando los ataques de llamaradas de dragones que volaban por el cielo.

White Shield: Hora de poner un poco de orden aquí.

Decía el unicornio, sacando las alas de su armadura para luego salir volando. Los dragones vieron al unicornio volar hacia éstos y tratando de atacarlo con golpes de sus garras, pero el unicornio esquivaba con agilidad aquellos ataques, al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos cañones de energía de los brazos de su armadura y disparaba con ellas a los dragones. Girando sobre si mismo, disparó una gran salva de disparos que impactaban en todos los dragones, causándoles daños.

Yendo hacia un dragón cercano que estaba aturdido por los disparos, el unicornio le cogió de la cola y tirando de ella, giró sobre si mismo golpeando con el dragón a los otros dragones que lo rodeaban. Acto seguido lanzó al dragón que sujetaba por la cola contra un grupo de éstos, logrando derribarlos todos.

White: Bastante fácil.

Se reía el unicornio y luego miró abajo donde vio a Blue Sky que alzaba su espada y mirando a éste. White Shield sonrió y le alzó el brazo para devolverle el saludo.

Un grupo de dragones iban hacía Ponyville para matar a los habitantes y para ello usaban el bosque Everfree para que nadie los descubrieran, pero justo llegaron a un amplio lugar sin arboles y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a una pony sentado en posición de flor de loto encima de una roca y con los ojos cerrados. Aquella pony era nada menos que Medic que estaba en una posición completamente relajada.

Los dragones no comprendían que hacía aquella pony ahí, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejar que ésta escapara y advirtiera a los habitantes del pueblo. Así que la rodearon y se prepararon para atacarla. Medic seguía en completa calma sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Cuando la rodearon completamente, los dragones se lanzaron a por ella. Justo en el último momento, la pony médica abrió los ojos y lentamente sacó su katana de la espalda. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearla, Medic a enorme velocidad casi imperceptible, fue de un lado a otro entre los dragones, blandiendo su katana. Finalmente ésta volvió a la roca y volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en la posición de antes. Los dragones que iban a atacarla, se quedaron quietos por un momento, hasta que Medic guardó su katana y éstos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Los dragones que se quedaron esperando, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como cayeron sus compañeros de forma inexplicable. No iban preguntar que había pasado y se lanzaron hacia la pony médica, pero justo un muro de hielo se les cruzó por el camino, deteniendo así su marcha.

Ghost: Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que hagáis daño a los habitantes del pueblo.

Los dragones oyeron una especie de voz y miraron por todas partes, tratando de ubicar el origen de aquella voz.

Ghost: ¡Hey! ¡Que estoy aquí!

Los dragones volvieron a oír la voz, pero seguían sin verla siquiera.

Ghost: ¡QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, PORRAS!

Gritaba ya harta la pony fantasma que estaba justo en medio de los dragones, asustando enormemente a éstos, que no se explicaban como no la vieron antes a la pony fantasma.

Ghost: Si no os importa, os agradecería que os marcharais sin hacer daño a nadie ¿Os parece?

Decía la pony fantasma tratando de sonar amable, pero los dragones lejos de hacerla caso. se lanzaron a por ella. Ghost soltando un suspiro, dijo.

Ghost: Como no...Siempre tiene que ser a las malas...

Decía la pony fantasma, al mismo tiempo que activaba su sistema de camuflaje. Los dragones se golpearon los unos contra los otros al tratar de atrapar a la pony que ya no estaba. Ghost volvió a aparecer por encima de un dragón y el que tenía al lado trató de aplastarla con su garra, pero la unicornio volvió a desaparecer, haciendo que el dragón golpeara a su compañero. Volvió a aparecer la pony encima de otro dragón para acto seguido desaparecer y hacer que el dragón golpease de nuevo a su compañero. Luego apareció encima del dragón que trataba de golpear a la yegua y éste trató de golpearla, pero Ghost volvió a desaparecer, haciendo que se golpeara el dragón en su propia cabeza y se quedara noqueado. Ghost volvió a reaparecer.

Ghost: Bueno. No creo que estos vuelvan a molestar.

Medic: Eso parece, Ghost.

Contestaba su amiga que había abandonado la roca y se reunión con su compañera y ambas chocaron el casco.

En Cloudsdale, varios pegasos huían de los dragones que iban hacia éstos. Un dragón estuvo a punto de atrapar a una pegaso, hasta que una estela negra le golpeó la cara impidiendo atrapar a la pegaso. La misma estela fue golpeando a varios dragones, deteniendo así su marcha. Los dragones no comprendían lo que pasaba, hasta que ahí lo vieron, una bat pony negra que portaba una armadura plateada y unas garras eléctricas. Aquella bat pony era nada menos que Black Wing.

Black: ¿No os enseñó vuestras madres que no hay que meterse con gente más pequeña que vosotros?

Comentaba en forma de burla la bat pony, mientras se reía levemente. Aquel comentario molesto a los dragones y se lanzaron a por ella, pero la bat pony haciendo gala de una enorme agilidad como velocidad, esquivaba los ataques de los dragones, al mismo tiempo que los golpeaba con su garras eléctricas dejando a más de uno electrocutado.

Varios dragones aparecieron, pero justo cuando iban a atacar a la bat pony, varios misiles aparecieron golpeando a los dragones. Acto seguido apareció Bit siendo este el autor de los disparos, ya que tenía varios compartimentos para misiles abiertos por todo su cuerpo.

Bit: ¿Necesitas ayuda, Black Wing?

Preguntaba el robot grifo. Black Wing sonriendo al robot grifo, le contestó.

Black: Tranquilo. Aquí lo tengo todo controlado. Tú ocúpate de los demás.

Bit: Entendido.

Respondía el robot grifo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba varios cañones de energía por todos su cuerpo y comenzó a disparar de forma incesante contra los dragones.

Todos los miembros de la patrulla estaban cubriendo las zonas más importantes de Equestria, logrando frenar por completo a los dragones hostiles. Tanto ponis como dragones locales, veían asombrados como un reducido grupo de ponis, estaban logrando mantener a raya y repeler los ataques de los dragones hostiles como si nada.

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba combatiendo contra Valter, donde el dragón había adoptado su forma guerrera para acabar con el potro.

Valter: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Hora de pudrirte en el infierno, mocoso.

Decía el dragón tratando de atravesar al alicornio con su lanza, pero el alicornio bloqueó el ataque con su Golden Tail.

Mike: Hace falta algo más que una lagartija de varios metros para acabar conmigo.

Decía de forma desafiante el potro.

Valter: Je, je, je, je...En tal caso...

El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra el alicornio. Mike se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque. El dragón iba a lanzar de nuevo su ataque, pero el alicornio se adelantó tele transportándose para esquivar la nueva llamarada y apareciendo por debajo de éste y dando un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla del dragón, mandándolo por el cielo a gran altura. El enorme dragón se recuperó en el aire y limpiándose la cara, comentó con una sonrisa malvada.

Valter: Valla. je, je, je, je...Al final no vas a ser tan débil como pareces.

Mike: Al igual que tú no vas a ser tan tonto como pareces, amigo.

Respondía en forma de burla el alicornio. El enorme dragón rugió y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el alicornio. Mike se echó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, pero el dragón esperando eso, usó su cola para golpearlo y mandarlo contra un edificio y que lo atravesara hasta quedarse dentro.

Mike: Aun...Vale...Eso si me a pillado por sorpresa.

Comentaba el alicornio levantándose de los escombros y sacudirse para quitarse el polvo. Ahí Mike vio que estaba dentro de lo que parecía una sede de oficinas y vio a varios ponis mirando sorprendidos al alicornio. En ese momento un pony gritó y señalando con su casco al dragón que se dirigía al edificio.

Valter: ¡Ahora arde en el infierno tú y todos los que te acompañan! Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se jactaba el dragón para acto seguido lanzar una enorme bola de fuego contra el edificio. Los ponis de las oficinas miraban aterrados como la bola iba hacia ellos y trataron de huir. Mike para salvar a los ponis del lugar, se puso delante y concentrando magia en sus cascos, lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz que impactó contra la bola de fuego destruyéndola y yendo directo hacia el dragón, donde el dragón no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rayo blanco y le dio de lleno. El dragón gritó de dolor al recibir el poderoso ataque blanco y fue volando a gran distancia, hasta estrellarse en una montaña cercana.

El dragón algo lastimado, se levantó de entre los restos de roca y sacudiéndose levemente, decía molesto.

Valter: Maldita sea...Ese alicornio me pilló por sorpresa, pero juro que no volverá a pasar.

En ese momento apareció de golpe Mike delante del dragón.

Mike: Amigo. Sí sabes lo que te conviene, mejor que te largues si no quieres salir muy mal parado.

Valter: ¡Cállate, mocoso!

Gritó furioso el dragón, lanzando su garra cerrada, tratando de darle un puñetazo al alicornio. Mike lo esquivó y cogiendole del brazo, empleó su enorme fuerza para lanzarlo por el aire.

El alicornio sin dudarlo, voló a toda velocidad contra el dragón hasta formar un Sonic Rainbow Dorado y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al dragón, provocando una explosión de luz que se pudo ver a gran distancia. El dragón cayó en medio de una plaza de la ciudad, donde varios de sus subordinados pudieron ver a su líder todo lastimado y con serias heridas. El alicornio volando hasta ponerse a cierta distancia, miró a los dragones y seriamente les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Más os vale que os larguéis de aquí o ya veréis. Y llevaos a vuestro inútil líder con vosotros.

Le decía en forma de amenaza el alicornio. Los dragones estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad con que el alicornio había derrotado a su líder y con tal de no sufrir las consecuencias, recogieron a su líder y se marcharon volando de allí. El resto de los dragones que atacaban diversos lugares de Equestria, se marcharon también de allí.

En la sala del trono, las mane como las princesas y el unicornio y dragón estaban hablando de lo que estaba pasando.

Armor: Princesa. Mi esposa y yo debemos volver al Imperio de Cristal, no podemos permitir que esos malditos dragones destruyan el imperio.

Le decía el unicornio que al igual que su esposa Cadence, estaba preocupado por los ponis de cristal. La princesa tratando de mantener la calma, comentó.

Celestia: Aunque salierais ya, no llegaríais a tiempo. Ya he ordenado a la guardia que se movilicen y se preparen para detener a los dragones.

Spike: ¿Y Mike y su patrulla? Mike dijo que se ocuparían de los dragones.

Rainbow: Spike. Aunque hemos visto de lo que es capaz de hacer ese alicornio y por lo que nos contó este de su patrulla, ni siquiera ellos pueden detener una invasión tan grande de tantos dragones.

Dark: ¿Crees eso, Rainbow? Vaya. Que poca confianza tienes en nosotros entonces.

Todos escucharon la voz guasona de Darkwing y en medio de una luz apareció Mike y Darkwing junto con Golden Heart y Silver Lion en su tamaño normal.

Mike: Lamentamos la tardanza. Teníamos unos dragones que ocupar.

Acto seguido aparecieron Red Fire y Ocelot como el resto de la patrulla que también aparecieron en haces de luz.

Red: Ocelot y yo nos ocupamos de los dragones que atacaban el Imperio de Cristal.

Comentaba la yegua alicornio, a la vez que se sacudía levemente el pelo. Los demás informaron de lo mismo.

Vulcan: Eye Fox y yo hicimos que esas lagartijas huyeran con el rabo entre las patas.

Fox: Por una vez debo dar la razón a Vulcan.

Medic: Ghost y yo nos ocupamos también de los que iban a Ponyville.

Sky: White Shield y yo lo mismo en la ciudad donde estábamos.

Black: Bit y yo nos ocupamos también de los que iban a Cloudsdale.

Mike: Entonces podemos dar el caso de los dragones hostiles como cerrados.

Dark: Por supuesto.

La patrulla lo celebro. Los demás veían a la patrulla al completo, donde los observaban con curiosidad.

Applejack: ¿Esos ponis son la patrulla que nos hablaba Mike?

Pinkie: Uy. Cuantos ponis nuevos para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida.

Comentaba alegre la pony rosa al ver tantos ponis nuevos.

Armor: ¿En serio solo dos de ellos lograron detener toda un ataque de feroces dragones en el Imperio de Cristal?

Cadence: No me lo puedo creer.

Spike: Mola. La patrulla sin duda son impresionantes.

Rainbow: Parecen bastante cool.

Rarity: Mmm..Me gusta el diseño de armadura que tiene esa alicornio roja. Sin duda es divina.

Camaleón: Bueno. Parece que ya estamos todos.

Rarity oyó una voz detrás de ella y se giró. Ahí vio a nada menos que a Camaleón junto con Night Ray. El changeling al verla, la saludó.

Camaleón: Ah. Hola, Rarity ¿Qué tal?

La pony modista no dijo nada inmediatamente. En vez de eso, gritó de miedo y cogiendo una sartén que solo Celestia sabe donde la ha sacado y comenzó a golpearlo duramente en la cabeza, mientras gritaba aterrada.

Camaleón: (sartenazo) ¡Au!...Pero (sartenazo)..¡Au!...¿Qué haces? (sartenazo)...¡Au!...(sartenazo)...

Se quejaba Camaleón, mientras era duramente golpeado por Rarity con la sartén, mientras ésta aterraba gritaba.

Rarity: ¡AHHH...! ¡Socorro...! ¡Socorro...! ¡Un horrible changeling quiere comerme...! ¡Socorroooo!

Gritaba aterrada la unicornio hasta dar finalmente un golpe final en la cabeza de Camaleón. Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados ante lo que había pasado. Mike y Night Ray gritaron.

Ambos: ¡Camaleón!

Ambos potros junto con Darkwing, corrieron hacia Camaleón que estaba en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza.

Mike: Camaleón, amigo.

Night: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Darkwing mirando molesta a Rarity, la dijo enfadada.

Dark: ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso, Rarity?

Rarity: Lo lamento. Tenéis razón. No está bien estropear una sartén tan bonita, pero ese horrible changeling se lo merecía.

Respondía la unicornio, mientras mirando la sartén que ahora estaba bastante abollada. Ahí Dark Cloud la dijo a la unicornio.

Dark Cloud: Linda. Ese es Camaleón y es de nuestro equipo.

Rarity: ¿Cómo dices?

Fluttershy: ¿Un changeling es de la patrulla?

Cadence: Ahora que me fijo mejor. Nunca he visto un changeling de piel gris con ojos azules.

El resto de la patrulla fue a socorrer al robot changeling.

Night: Camaleón ¿Estás bien, amigo?

El robot recobrando el sentido, respondió.

Camaleón: Ay...Mi cabeza...Au...Creo que nunca me habían atizado tan fuerte antes...

Se quejaba el robot changeling, mientras se levantaba. Ahí vio a Rarity con la sartén aun sujeta con su magia y éste asustado se escondió detrás de Mike.

Camaleón: ¡AHHH...! ¡Aléjate a esa loca dramática de Rarity...!

Gritaba asustado el changeling, haciendo molestar a Rarity por el comentario.

Rarity: ¿A quién llamas dramática...? ¡Yo no soy dramática!

Gritaba molesta la unicornio amenazando con la sartén con intención de golpearle de nuevo, hasta que Mike se la quitó con la sartén. Ahí el alicornio la dijo molesto a la unicornio.

Mike: ¡Basta, Rarity! Este es Camaleón y es de mi patrulla.

Armor: ¿Tienes un changeling en tu patrulla?

Preguntaba curioso el unicornio al averiguar que aquel extraño changeling, era de la patrulla. Holy le corrigió.

Holy: Técnicamente es un robot con forma de changeling.

Twilight: Un robot con forma de changeling. Que interesante.

Comentaba Twilight, mirando con atención el robot changeling. Medic le había abierto un compartimento en la cabeza del changeling para revisar sus componentes.

Medic: Por fortuna, Camaleón, no has sufrido daños internos.

Decía la pony médico, mientras terminaba de revisar la cabeza del robot y volver a cerrar el compartimento. Ahí Camaleón se quejó.

Camaleón: Ay...Para la poca cabeza que dicen que tengo...Y la de sartenazos que me han cabido...

Rarity al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error, trató de disculparse.

Rarity: Yo..Lo lamento...Al verte, creí que eras uno de esos horribles changelings.

Camaleón: No pasa nada...Ay...Lo malo es el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora...

La perdonaba el robot, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Ocelot y Vulcan riéndose sin parar, comentaron.

Ocelot: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Vaya, Camaleón...ja, ja, ja, ja...Seguro que eso no te lo esperabas...

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja..Por lo visto, la dramática de Rarity de este mundo te ha cocinado, pero bien con esa sartén ja, ja, ja, ja...

Rarity: ¡Yo no soy Dramática!

Gritaba molesta la unicornio, pero al mismo tiempo, enormemente avergonzada por lo que había hecho y por los comentarios de los robots. Eye Fox les dio un golpe en la cabeza con su arco a cada uno de los robots, haciéndoles callar a ambos.

Fox: ¡Ya dejad de reiros de una vez!

Ocelot: Vale..Vale...

Vulcan: Ya paramos...

Respondía ambos sementales, mientras se sobaban la cabeza cada uno por el golpe. Una vez en todo en calma, Mike y los otros, se alegraban de ver de nuevo a la patrulla.

Mike: Me alegro de que vinierais, chicos.

Dark: Fuisteis muy oportunos al aparecer.

Night: Sin vosotros, las cosas en la Equestria de este mundo habría ido bastante mal.

Sky: La verdad es que encontraros no fue fácil.

Bit: Tuvimos que rastrear mucho para encontrar la ubicación exacta de donde estabais.

White: Una vez que os encontramos, fuimos con el Infinity a buscaros.

Dark: No me digáis que os habéis traído la nave.

Black: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Con nuestra nave, vamos por todos lados.

La patrulla al completo conversaba animadamente, mientras el resto del grupo observaba a la peculiar patrulla, en especial Spike que miraba maravillado a la patrulla al completo.

Spike: Increíble...La Patrulla Harmony al completo.

Luna: Parecen un grupo bastante variopinto.

Rainbow: Se les ve a todos bastante cools.

Rarity: Mmm...Admito que algunos tienen unos buenos diseños de trajes. Y esa Red Fire tiene un diseño de armadura maravillosa.

Twilight: Increible...Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerles a todos.

Applejack: Cálmate, Twilight y dales un respiro a todos. Apenas se acaban de encontrar.

Le decía la vaquera a su amiga, haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara levemente. Finalmente Celestia les interrumpe a éstos.

Celestia: Bueno, Mike ¿Qué tal si nos vas presentando a tu patrulla?

Preguntaba la princesa con una sonrisa. Mike ante la pregunta de la princesa, sonrió y la contestó.

Mike:, Claro princesa. Será un placer presentar a mi patrulla...

Mientras tanto en Draconem, Arquímedes se había enterado del nuevo fracaso de atacar Equestria. El dragón estaba furioso.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita sea! Pero..¿Quién es ese maldito alicornio y su grupo? ¿De dénde salen? ¿Y por qué han tenido que aparecer a arruinarme los planes?

Comentaba furioso el dragón, a la vez que golpeaba la pared con su puño, derribándola por completo.

Arquímedes: Me da igual que un maldito alicornio y un grupo de tontos ponis que juegan a héroes se interpongan en mi camino. Los mataré a todos y colgaré sus cabezas en una estaca...

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como apareció la Patrulla Harmony al completo ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es, mi hermosa grifo je, je, je, je.

Respondía el grifo. La grifo comenzaba ya a molestarla las confianzas que le daba el cautivo con ella, pero de momento no dijo nada.

Jill: La Patrulla Harmony. Sin duda un poderoso grupo de guerreros donde cada uno de ellos se basta para derrotar a cientos de dragones. Nunca pensé que algo así podría existir.

Lyndon: Y lo que está por llegar, amiga mía.

Respondía el grifo, mientras seguía pasando páginas. Jill en ese momento, comentó.

Jill: De todos modos, hay algo que no entiendo a todo esto o al principio no entendía.

Lyndon: ¿Cuál, hermosa?

Jill: Se supone que Arquímedes estaba en plena guerra civil en su reino ¿Cómo podía ocuparse de los rebeldes y al mismo tiempo lanzar ofensivas contra otros reinos? Eso no encaja en nada en absoluto. Al menos al principio.

Lyndon: Je, je, je, je...Veo que te distes cuenta de ello, pero eso será para mucho mas adelante. Ahora tenemos historia que contar.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras pasaba las página de su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. Cap 11 Competición Inútil

Detrás de un edificio derruido, estaban dos soldados de Equestria sentados y sin esperanza, mientras se oían múltiples explosiones en diversos lados. En ese momento, sus miradas se alzaron al cielo y vieron una especie de centella llameante en el cielo atardecer.

Surgiendo de las nubes aparecía aquella centella llameante. En medio de ella estaba nada menos que Red Fire, volando a toda velocidad por el cielo.

Red Fire: Somos Esperanza...

En unos callejones oscuros apenas iluminados por unas farolas, había un pony terrestre tratando de ayudar a un dragón que estaba herido y apoyado en la pared. Cerca de ellos estaba Blue Sky que rápidamente se giró y con su escudo, creó un campo de fuerza para proteger al pony y dragón, al mismo tiempo que un coctel molotov chocaba contra dicha barrera.

Blue Sky: Somos honor...

En un campo de hielo, una enorme máquina de guerra con cuatro largas patas y con ametralladoras en la cabeza, iba disparando a White Shield donde el unicornio empleando las alas de su armadura, volaba bajo sobre el hielo de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos, mientras éste contraatacaba con sus cañones de hombros como cañones de energía de sus cascos. El unicornio sonreía ante el desafío de derrotar a tan enorme máquina.

White Shield: Somos Valor...

En el interior de un banco, unos atracadores encapuchados estaban robando el interior de una cámara acorazada, mientras uno de ellos iba disparando una ametralladora, notó algo a su espalda y se giró, para recibir un golpe de arco de metal en su cara haciendo que se le saltara un diente de oro y la autora de tal golpe era nada menos que Eye Fox.

Eye Fox: Somos justicia...

En medio de unos escombros de un edificio derruido, había una pequeña potrilla atrapada y medio inconsciente. Parecía que no podía salir de ahí y que se quedaría atrapada, hasta que una luz apareció y ahí la potrilla pudo ver a su salvadora. A Black Wing bajando volando, donde tenía el sol a su espalda, haciendo que sus alas se vieran como si fuera doradas. Y mirando con compasión a la potrilla, la alzaba su casco para ayudarla.

Black Wing: Somos compasión...

En una ciudad futuristica, había un caza disparando salvas de misiles contra Ocelot, donde el semental saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos y saltando de vehículo a vehículo, pegó un gran salto quedando este boca abajo y sacando sus pistolas de energía que emergían de sus antebrazos, empezó a disparar.

Ocelot: Somos Determinación.

Medic sentada en posición de flor de loto, tenía un casco sujetando su katana donde la iba guardando en la funda de su espalda. Estando ésta encima de un robot destruido y un árbol de cerezo en medio de un basto pasto verde y cielo azul.

Medic: Somos Armonía...

Desde el suelo, Mike veía a Red Fire volando por el cielo con una sonrisa.

Mike Bluer: Somos la Patrulla Harmony...

Decía Mike, para acto seguido aparecer en lo alto de un edificio junto con su patrulla completa, donde se reunió pocos segundos después Red Fire y todos sus miembros, Mike Bluer y Holy, Darkwing y Dark Cloud, Night Ray y Terrax, Red Fire, Ocelot, Eye Fox, Vulcan, Medic, Black Wing, Bit, Blue Sky, White Shield, Camaleón incluyendo a Golden Heart y Silver Lion, todos mirando el horizonte.

"Somos la Patrulla Harmony"

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Competición Inútil**

Lyndon: Bien. Hora de continuar la historia.

Jill: Adelante. Tengo ganas de conocer más sobre la patrulla a fondo.

Lyndon: Será un placer, hermosa mía

Respondía sonriente el grifo, mientras se ponía con el libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Las princesas como las mane y los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal, pudieron por fin conocer a la Patrulla Harmony y no solo ellos. Por todos los periódicos de Equestria donde también llegaron a otros reinos, se dio por fin a conocer a Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Los valientes guerreros que protegieron Equestria de varios ataques de los dragones e incluso de una posible invasión.

Por supuesto, las princesas como las mane, tenían muchas preguntas que hacerles, en especial Twilight, la cual maravillada, tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerles, en especial sobre la cultura de los ponis celestes. Una raza que no habla en ningún libro y que ella tendría la oportunidad de conocer a fondo para desgracia de Mike, que le tocó a éste explicársela todo durante largas y aburridas horas.

Para volver al pueblo no fue demasiado difícil, ya que la patrulla se había traído consigo la Nave Infinity, donde Bit por control remoto, pudo traerla hasta el castillo de Canterlot. Sobraba decir que la repentina aparición de dicha, nave causó conmoción en los habitantes donde muchos se asustaron

Tras despedirse de las princesas, la patrulla junto con las mane y los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal, se subieron a la nave. Sobraba decir de que Twilight y los otras estaban maravillados por la increíble nave y por lo increíblemente avanzada que era, las cuales no dudaron en explorarla de arriba abajo.

La nave tomo rumbo primero al Imperio de Cristal para dejar a Shining Armor y Cadence, para que éstos pudieran comprobar que su imperio estuviera bien. Luego volvieron a Ponyville y apenas una hora de llegar, Pinkie Pie montó una gran fiesta para dar la bienvenida al resto de la patrulla. Así hasta llegar la noche

El sol de Celestia surgía del cielo dando señal de que amanecía en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Twilight se había despertado ya y levantarse de la cama. Al bajar, pudo ver a Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray junto con sus compañeros animales como el dragón Spike, desayunando todos juntos.

Mike: Buenos días, Twilight.

Holy: Buenos días, Twilight.

La saludaron el alicornio y la fénix. Twiligth les devolvió el saludo.

Twilight: Buenos días, chicos.

Twilight se sentó para tomar el desayuno. Al principio ella quería prepararla, pero Spike para evitar posible casos de envenenamiento agudo y que al final acabasen todos en el hospital, se adelantó para hacer éste el desayuno (aunque eso significara madrugar una hora antes que el resto). La unicornio aun seguía siendo un desastre con la comida. Mientras desayunaban, Twilight comentó.

Twilight: Bueno, chicos ¿Qué planes tenéis?

Preguntaba la unicornio. Darkwing la contestó.

Dark: La verdad, no estamos seguros de ello.

Mike: Al principio pensábamos volver a nuestro mundo, pero tras ver los problemas que tenéis con el reino de Draconem. Puede que irnos ahora no sea muy buena idea.

Spike: ¿Entonces qué tenéis pensado hacer chicos?

Preguntaba el dragón.

Mike: Bueno. Primero nos aseguraremos de que los dragones de Draconem no sean un problema en el futuro.

Spike: ¿Y cómo pensáis hacer eso? Mientras Arquímedes siga siendo rey, estará dispuesto a todo con tal de arrasar Equestria.

Comentaba el dragón. Darkwing le contestó.

Dark: Si se pone ese tipo muy pesado, simplemente iremos allí y le daremos una buena zurra hasta que se rinda.

Mike: Nada más simple.

Nada mas decir eso, Twilight que estaba bebiendo, escupió lo que tenía en la boca y sorprendida les comentó a éstos.

Twilight: ¿Estáis bromeando? No podéis enfrentaros a un monstruo como Arquímedes. Es un dragón muy violento y salvaje como cruel.

Mike: Pse...No sería la primera vez...

Respondía con total tranquilidad el alicornio, mientras el alicornio se untaba unas tostadas con mermelada. Twilight no podía comprender como aquellos jóvenes podían estar tan tranquilos. Ya vio como ellos solos derrotaron a feroces dragones como si nada, pero ninguno de ellos era comparable a Arquímedes. Sus viejos amigos los trillizos la explicaron que aquel malvado dragón había adquirido una transformación monstruosa llamada forma Titán que lo volvía enormemente poderoso. Mike y su grupo eran fuertes, pero ¿Podrían lidiar con una bestia semejante? Luego de terminar de desayunar, Mike y los otros se levantaron.

Mike: Bueno. Me voy a buscar un sitio para entrenar un poco.

Dark: Yo también. Hace mucho que no practico algunos movimientos.

Night: A mí también me conviene practicar un poco.

Spike mirando a Twilight, la preguntó.

Spike: Twilight ¿Puedo ir con ellos?

Preguntaba el dragón. Twilight sonriendo, le respondió.

Twilight: Claro, Spike. No veo problema. Solo que no hagáis nada peligroso.

Spike: Genial.

Celebró el dragón.

Holy: Vamos, dragoncente. Nos vamos.

Dark Cloud: Ahora verás como se entrenan los autenticos profesionales.

Comentaban los fénixs. Mike y los otros junto con Spike, salieron de la biblioteca.

El grupo fue caminando. Durante un tiempo Mike y su patrulla se quedaron en el pueblo de Ponyville planeando que hacer ahora.

Camaleón estaba con Pinkie Pie en la cocina del Sugar Cube Cornet. Debido a que en esta dimensión la gente se asustaba de los changelings, el robot changeling tuvo que adoptar forma de pony terrestre gris, con crin negra y ojos azules, con cutie mark de una mascara y capa para disfraces, representando en cierto modo su talento para cambiar de aspecto. El changeling disfrazado estaba en la cocina con Pinkie Pie, ayudando a hacer unos pasteles.

Camaleón: Pasteles hechos, Pinkie Pie. Allá te va.

Decía el changeling disfrazado con un gorro de cocinero y sacando del horno una bandeja con varios pasteles en ella. Camaleón lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Pinkie Pie al otro lado y ésta con su cola, atrapó dicha bandeja sin que se cayera un solo pastel.

Pinkie: Muy bien, Camaleón. Hora de llevar ricos pasteles.

Decía animadamente la pony rosa, llevando varios pasteles hacia las mesas de clientes y con rápidos movimientos de su cola, recogía los pasteles y los lanzaba hasta caer perfectamente sobre los platillos de las mesas del lugar.

Camaleón: Buenos lanzamientos, Pinkie.

Le decía el changeling disfrazado. Pinkie alegremente, le agradecía el gesto.

Pinkie: Gracias, Camaleón.

En el SPA, Rarity junto con Red Fire y Eye Fox, estaban tomando un baño en las aguas termales.

Rarity: No hay nada como estar en el SPA para relajarse una.

Comentaba la unicornio con el agua al cuello, al igual que las otras.

Red: Cierto, Rarity. Aunque no me agrade estar demasiado tiempo en el agua, admito que esto es divino.

Respondía igual de relajada la alicornio. Rarity al escuchar eso, la preguntó a Red Fire.

Rarity: ¿No te gusta el agua acaso? ¿Te da miedo o algo así?

Preguntaba curiosa la unicornio ante el comentario de la alicornio de fuego. Red Fire negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Red: No es que me de miedo el agua. No tengo problemas con el agua cuando me baño o me ducho o cuando estoy disfrutando de estar en la playa o piscina. Simplemente no me gusta estar demasiado tiempo en el agua, porque en ella no puedo hacer esto.

Decía la alicornio sacando un casco del agua y haciendo surgir fuego en su casco.

Eye Fox: Red Fire sabe usar mucho la magia, donde siempre ha tenido preferencia el fuego.

Explicaba la arquera, mientras éstaa se lavaba la crin con el agua caliente. Rarity sintiendo curiosidad por ello, preguntó.

Rarity: Y dime, Red Fire ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el fuego?

Ante la pregunta, Red Fire sonrió y la respondió.

Red: Porque el fuego es como yo. Siempre ardiente y con gran fuerza interior. Siento que me identifico con él, ya que el fuego significa pasión y gran fuerza interior. Por eso siempre practico muchos hechizos relacionados con el fuego.

Rarity: Fascinante ¿Y tú, Eye Fox? Tengo entendido que aparte de arquera, eres también científica.

Fox: Así es. Suelo investigar sobre muchas cosas, a la vez que invento aparatos y equipo nuevo para apoyar a la patrulla durante las misiones. También soy una hábil tiradora.

Red: Puedes asegurarlo, amiga. Créeme. No encontrarás a nadie que maneje el arco como ella. Es capaz de dar en el ojo de un dragón a miles de kilómetros. En especial si usa su arma Predator.

Rarity: ¿Arma Predator?

Fox: Una de mis armas personales. Un arma de gran potencia, capaz de destruir montañas enteras.

Respondía con total tranquilidad la arquera, mientras se ponía cómoda bajo el agua.

Rarity: Vaya. Quién lo diría...

Decía la unicornio, fascinada al conocer mas detalles de ambas yeguas.

Fluttershy iba por un camino con árboles por un lado. La pegaso caminaba de espaldas, guiando a un grupo de patos compuesto por su madre y varios patitos.

Fluttershy: Por aquí, mamá pato. Aquí llegaremos pronto al lago.

Decía de forma amable la pegaso, guiando a mamá pato y sus patitos. Luego de una corta caminata. llegaron al lado. Los patos se metieron en el lago y nadaron por ella.

Fluttershy: No hay de que. mamá pato. Hasta luego.

Se despedía la pegaso con una sonrisa, mientras los patos tras hacer unos graznidos de despedida, se marcharon nadando de allí. Tras la despedida, la pegaso iba volviendo por el camino, hasta que algo entre los árboles la capto la atención. Lentamente caminaba hasta ver el origen de lo que la había llamado su atención.

Luego de caminar un poco, llegó a un claro en medio de los árboles. En medio de un tronco tumbado en el claro, la pegaso pudo ver a nada menos que a Medic. La pegaso podía ver a la pony médica sentada en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados.

Fluttershy: ¿Medic?

Pregutntaba la pegaso al ver a la pony médico allí en medio del claro. Pudo notar que varios pájaros estaban parados encima de Medic sin que se inmutara ésta en absoluto. También había ardillas y otros animales pequeños rondando alrededor de ella como encima suya

Una enorme sensación de calma se notaba alrededor de la pony terrestre. Incluso los animales estaban en completa tranquilidad alrededor de ella. Algunas hojas comenzaron a caer de los árboles y siendo llevadas por el viento hasta donde estaba Medic.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Medic se abrieron lentamente y cogiendo su katana que tenía en su espada con su casco, donde la sacó levemente de la funda, realizó unos veloces tajos partiendo en dos dichas hojas. Aquella acción sobresalto levemente a la pegaso que no se esperaba aquella reacción de la pony médico. Medic volvió a guardar su katana en la funda. Lo más sorprendente, es que los animales ni siquiera parecían haberse asustado lo más mínimo de la acción de la pony médico. Finalmente Medic miró a la pegaso y con una sonrisa la saludo.

Medic: Hola, Fluttershy ¿Qué tal estás?

Saludaba amablemente la pony médico. Fluttershy recuperándose de las sorpresa, la devolvió el saludo.

Fluttershy: ¿Eh? Ah, sí...Hola, Medic ¿Qué haces aquí?

Medic: Poca cosa. Dedicándome a mis ejercicios de meditación, al igual que me mejoro mi sintonía con la naturaleza.

Fluttershy: ¿Ah, sé? ¿Puede un robot estar en sintonía con la naturaleza?

Preguntaba curiosa la pegaso. Medic sin abandonar la sonrisa, la contestó a Fluttershy.

Medic: Incluso robots como la patrulla y yo podemos entrar en sintonía con la naturaleza. Es cuestión de saber encontrar la armonía.

Fluttershy: Vaya. Que interesante suena eso.

Comentaba la pegaso con una sonrisa, al ver a alguien que apreciaba la naturaleza como ella. Medic se levantó y los animales se bajaron de ella. Medic dio un salto, cayendo de pie al lado de la pegaso.

Medic: Ahora mismo he terminado mis ejercicios ¿Te acompaño, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Eh...Vale...

Respondía la pegaso. Ambas tomaron el camino juntas. Fluttershy sentía que con Medic se llevaría bastante bien, ya que esta tenía cierta sintonía con la naturaleza al igual que ella.

En la granja Apple, la familia Apple estaba cosechando manzanas, siendo ayudados por Ocelot, Vulcan y White Shield para bajar las manzanas de los árboles y meterlas en las cestas.

Applejack: Ya está. Gracias por la ayuda, amigos. Con esto terminaremos rápido el trabajo.

Vulcan: Por supuesto, Applejack, preciosa. Y puede que tengamos tiempo para nosotros je, je, je, je...

Comentaba Vulcan con tono seductor acercandose a la vaquera. Applejack molesta, se giró y le dio una doble patada de las suyas a Vulcan que lo estampó contra un árbol, haciendo que a éste se le cayeran montones de manzanas encima. Applejack molesta, le respondió al robot.

Applejack: Ni lo intentes. Eye Fox ya nos advirtió a todas sobre ti.

Comentaba molesta la vaquera, mientras Vulcan sacaba su cabeza de la montaña de manzanas y con espirales en los ojos, decía.

Vulcan: Ay...Para una vez que podría ligar.

Ocelot y White Shield riéndose de la suerte de Vulcan, le comentaron a su compañero.

White: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Veo que tienes la misma suerte con esta Applejack, como las otras de este mundo. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ocelot: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Sí, Vulcan. Al igual que nuestra Applejack, ésta sabe ponerte en tu lugar.

Vulcan: No me fastidiéis los dos ¿Queréis?

Respondía molesto el robot, mientras salía de la montaña de manzanas y se limpiaba un poco la armadura. Applejack seria, les captó la atención.

Applejack: Cuanto hayáis terminado de reíros, recoged las manazas. Tenemos que llevarlos al granero.

Los tres sementales la obedecieron y recogieron las manzanas para llevarlas al granero. Cerca de allí estaban los alicornios y unicornio entrenándose. Mike con sus dos espadas, realizaba rápidos movimientos en el aire para practicar su esgrima. Darkwing estaba sobre un tronco suspendido en el aire mediante plataformas de madera, mientras varios árboles colgados se movían de un lado a otro a lo largo del tronco principal. Darkwing sin emplear sus alas, caminaba por el tronco, realizando alguna que otra voltereta para esquivar los troncos. Night Ray en cambio, creando unas figuras de cristal rojo y negro, los usaba para practicar la puntería de lanzar dardos o lanzas de cristal.

Spike observaba el entrenamiento de los alicornios y unicornio. No podía evitar admirar la gran destreza de éstos. Junto al dragón estaban Holy, Dark Cloud y Terrax como Silver Lión.

Spike: Carai. Los chicos sin duda son geniales.

Comentaba el dragón, fascinado por la gran destreza de los chicos. Los animales comentaron.

Holy: Sí, Spike. Y eso que simplemente se están entrenando.

Dark Cloud: Deberías verles cuando pelean con todas sus fuerzas. En especial mi compañera, amigo.

Silver Lion: La amita y sus amigos son súper fuertes.

Spike: Ya lo veo, ya.

Comentaba el dragón, justo cuando vio a Mike dirigirse hacia una enorme roca y con un simple movimiento de su espada, partió en dos dicha roca como si fuera de papel para sorpresa del dragón.

Spike: ¡Mi madre! Eso si que es partir una roca como si nada.

Decía el dragón, impresionando al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie al ver con que facilidad había partido en dos la roca el alicornio. Finalmente los jóvenes dejaron de entrenar y se dispusieron a descansar un poco.

Dark: Seguimos en buena forma.

Night: Ya lo creo, amiga.

Mike: Tus habilidades han mejorado desde que te entrenas con nosotros, Night Ray.

Comentaba Mike al unicornio, mientras posaba su casco en su hombro. Night Ray sonriendo, le contestó.

Night: Todo es gracia a vosotros, chicos. Si no me hubieseis ayudado tanto desde que me encontrasteis, quizás no habría llegado tan lejos en absoluto.

Dark: Por supuesto que te íbamos ayudar. Eres nuestro amigo, Night. No lo dudes.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría cogiendo del brazo al unicornio y dedicándole una sonrisa. Spike acercándose, les dijo a éstos.

Spike: Chicos. Sois increíbles los tres.

Dark: Gracias, Spike.

Spike: Ojala yo fuera tan fuerte como vosotros.

Decía con pena el dragón. Sus amigos curiosos ante el comentario del dragón, le preguntaron a Spike.

Mike: ¿Por qué lo dices, Spike?

El dragón mirando a los chicos, les respondió.

Spike: Es que veréis, chicos. Yo siempre quise proteger a mis amigas de todo mal, pero apenas puedo hacer nada. Cuando Twilight fue secuestrada por aquel malvado dragón, yo me sentí enormemente impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por ella.

Comentaba el pequeño dragón con enorme tristeza.

Silver Lion: ¿Le paso algo malo a la señorita Twilight?

Preguntaba el pequeño león. Spike con gran pesar, respondió.

Spike: Así es. Estábamos los dos allí con las demás, cuando ese horrible dragón apareció y se la llevó. Nadie pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Twilight pasó por muy mal rato entonces, lo cual habría sido peor si no hubiesen sido por los trillizos que conocisteis hace tiempo. Yo...Yo me sentí tan impotente aquel día...Yo desearía haber podido haber hecho algo por mi hermana.

Comentaba con tristeza el dragón. Sus amigos comprendían lo que sentía el dragón y éstos trataron de animales.

Mike: Bueno, Spike. Cálmate.

Dark: Lo importante es que Twilight ya está de vuelta y esta vez nada os apartará de su lado.

Mike: Especialmente si estamos nosotros amigo.

Spike sonrió levemente y agradeció las palabras de ánimo.

Spike: Gracias, amigos.

Mike: Además. Si ese maldito Arquímedes se atreve a pasar por aquí, le daremos una buena zurra.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio y todos se rieron. En ese momento notaron algo entre los arbustos.

Golden Tail: (Algo se mueve en los arbustos).

Mike: Lo he notado, Golden, amigo...Parece que tenemos espías aquí.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa. Darkwing realizó un hechizo de viento de baja potencia apartando los matorrales, revelando que las espías eran nada menos que las CMC. Las CMC se sobresaltaron un poco al ser descubiertas.

Spike: Chicas ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras?

Preguntaba el dragón, sorprendido de ver a las CMC escondidas. Las potras trataron de explicarse.

Apple Bloom: Eh...Bueno...Es que...

Scootaloo: Queríamos ver en acción a los ponis que prácticamente patearon a esos dragones que trataron de atacar Canterlot.

Exclamó la pequeña pegaso, emocionada ya que al igual que sus amigas, tanto ellas como los de la escuela fueron testigos de las hazañas del alicornio azul y sus amigos.

Mike: Vaya. Así que estáis al tanto de eso.

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa a las potras. Éstas emocionadas, comentaron.

Apple Bloom: Claro, Mike. Te vimos la primera vez cuando te enfrentaste a ese malvado dragón.

Sweetie: Y lo venciste sin apenas pestañear.

Scootaloo: Fue genial verte enfrentarte aquella vez a ese malvado dragón y darle su merecido.

Las tres: ¡Fue extra geniaaaal! ¡YEAAA!

Gritaron las tres a la vez ,formando un leve ventarrón con sus voces, donde los otros tuvieron que mantenerse firmes en el sitio.

Mike: Bueno ¿Y qué os trae por aquí?

Scootaloo: Queríamos veros entrenar, ya que nos parecéis un grupo súper increíble.

Respondía completamente emocionada la pequeña pegaso, agitando sus alas, logrando elevarse un poco del suelo para volver al suelo.

Holy: No nos digas.

Decía la fénix. Las potras se sorprendieron cuando vieron hablar a la fénix.

Apple Bloom: Anda ¿Esa fénix habla?

Dark Cloud: Yo también hablo, monada.

Silver Lion: Y yo...

Las potras emocionadas, se acercaron a los fénix y comenzaron a preguntarles cosas, e incluso acariciando a las aves. La primera vez que las potras vieron a las aves y los animales, éstos no hablaron directamente con ellas. También hacían algunos mimos a Golden Tail y a Silver Lion, ya que éstos les parecían verdaderamente adorables.

Apple Bloom: Que monos...

Comentaba la potra terrestre, acariciando la barriga del zorrito que estaba tumbado boca arriba, donde el pequeño animal aceptaba con gusto las caricias.

Sweetie: Sí. Son tan monos y adorables...

Completaba la potra unicornio, mientras acaricaba la melena del pequeño leóncito. El grupo y las CMC estaban conversando animadamente, hasta que en ese momento apareció de repente volando Rainbow Dash parando delante de estos. Su mirada parecía seria como de enojo y ahí dijo ésta.

Rainbow: Por fin te encuentro, Mike.

Decía la pegaso con cierto tono de enojo. Mike sin comprender lo que quería decirle la pegaso, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Pasa algo, Rainbow?

Preguntaba el alicornio tranquilamente. Rainbow le respondió.

Rainbow: Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que ajustar.

Mike como los otros, no comprendían lo que quería decir la pegaso.

Mike: Rainbow. No te entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

Rainbow: De como me dejaste en ridículo en el día que nos conocimos y me ganaste en una carrera. Mi orgullo me impide aceptarlo. Así que por eso te reto a la competición del pony de hierro.

Dijo de repente la pegaso. Scootaloo sorprendida al oír eso exclamó.

Scootaloo: Espera ¿Dices que Mike te gano en una carrera? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Exclamó la pequeña pegaso enormemente sorprendida, al ver que había posiblemente alguien todavía más veloz que Rainbow.

Rainbow: Eso es algo que no puedo aceptar. Así que quiero mi revancha con el alicornio ¡Ya!

Un silencio se formó en ese momento, hasta que Darkwing rompió ese silencio preguntando.

Dark: ¿Retar a Mike? ¿Estás de broma, Rainbow?

Dark Cloud: Preciosa. Tú no estás a nivel de nuestro amigo. Yo diría que varios millones de niveles de diferencia je, je, je, je.

Completó el fénix. Mike ahí la respondió a Rainbow.

Mike: Rainbow, lo siento, pero no me interesa competir contra ti.

Rainbow: ¿Y por qué no si se puede saberse?

Mike: Porque yo no tengo por costumbre meterme con aquellos que son mucho más débiles que yo. Sería una total perdida de tiempo, porque sinceramente, Rainbow. tú estás enormemente lejos de estar a mi nivel.

Respondía tranquilamente el alicornio, pero procurando no sonar arrogante. Aquellas palabras molestaron enormemente a la pegaso por el hecho de que el alicornio la considerase inferior y molesta le gritó a éste.

Rainbow: ¿Más débil qué tú? ¿Insinúas qué eres mucho mejor que la pegaso más veloz que ha tenido nunca Cloudsdale?

Preguntaba enormemente molesta la pegaso. Spike tratando de impedir cualquier altercado, trató de calmarla.

Spike: Pero Rainbow ¿Acaso no has visto a Mike en acción? Sin animo de ofender, Rainbow, pero dudo mucho que tengas algunas posibilidad contra Mike.

Rainbow: Genial. Ahora tú también me insinúas que soy más débil que este chico.

Respondía molesta la pegaso por el comentario del dragón.

Spike: No estoy insinuando nada, es solo que...bueno...Ellos están muy entrenados y tú...bueno...

Rainbow: ¿Qué insinúas? Me entreno también duro cuando me lo propongo.

Dark Cloud: Las siestas no creo que sean parte de un entrenamiento, nena.

Golden Tail: (Completamente de acuerdo).

Holy: Sí, Rainbow no fueras siempre tan perezosa y te pasaras el día durmiendo, quizás llegaría un poco al nivel de Mike...Al menos una millonésima parte más o menos.

Aquellas palabras (salvo las del zorro que solo podía ser oído por Mike y los animales) molestaron enormemente a la pegaso, cosa que asustó un poco a las CMC que retrocediendo un poco asustadas. Rainbow mirando a Mike, le dijo desafiante.

Rainbow: ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Tú y yo vamos a la competición del pony de hierro!

Mike soltando un suspiro la dijo.

Mike: Rainbow. Mis principios me impiden meterme con alguien más débil que yo y a mí no me interesa demostrar nada.

Rainbow: Y mis principios me impiden aceptar el hecho de que haya alguien mejor que la pegaso mas cool de toda Equestria.

Mike ya bastante aburrido de las palabras de la pegaso, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: ¿Sí acepto y realizamos la competición esa, me dejarás en paz?

Rainbow: Por supuesto.

Mike: Baag...Vale...Lo haremos con tal de acabar con esto...

Decía aburrido el alicornio al saber que posiblemente realizaría la mayor y más aburrida e inútil competición que le tocaría realizar.

Más tarde, estaba Mike y Rainbow en la zona de competición del pony de hierro (la misma donde compitieron Applejack y Rainbow Dash en la primera temporada, que en mi opinión personal, Applejack habría ganado en todas si Rainbow no hubiera hecho trampas, también en mi opinión la escena del pulso estaba mal, Applejack es evidentemente más físicamente fuerte que Rainbow y habría ganado con facilidad. Ahí metieron la pata en la serie en mi opinión).

En las gradas estaban las mane, la patrulla, las CMC y las familia Apple. También estaban Darkwing y Night Ray como compañeros animales, incluyendo a Golden Heart que adoptó un tamaño más pequeño para caber en las gradas. También habían ponis y dragones locales asistiendo al evento como espectadores. Spike se encargaría de supervisar la competición en si misma.

Applejack: Así que Rainbow le ha retado a Mike a la competición de pony de hierro. Espero que esta vez Rainbow no haga trampas como la otra vez.

Comentaba la vaquera. Black Wing que estaba sentada a su lado, la respondió sin demasiada ganas.

Black: Aja...

Ella como el resto de la patrulla, no parecía demasiado emocionado con la competición. Seguramente porque sabían que iba a ser una competición absurda y aburrida. Los demás lo notaron.

Twilight: Parece que la patrulla no está demasiado emocionada.

Night: Es porque saben que pase lo que pase, Mike va a ganar con diferencia.

Comentaba el unicornio. Aquel comentario molestó a la pequeña Scootaloo, donde ahí le dijo a Night Ray.

Scootaloo: ¡Oye! ¡Nadie es más genial y cool que Rainbow Dash! Ya veréis. Rainbow ganara.

Fox: Poco probable. En nuestro mundo, Rainbow Dash nunca estuvo a la altura y dudo mucho que ésta sea una excepción.

Respondía la arquera con su vista centrada en un ordenador portátil que llevaba consigo. Las CMC no entendieron lo que quería decir la arquera, hasta que Ghost al lado de ésta carraspeo un poco. Eye Fox dándose cuenta de su fallo, trató de corregirse.

Fox: Eh...Quiero decir que según mis cálculos, Rainbow Dash está muy lejos de poder siquiera ganar en algo a Mike.

Golden Heart: Yo diría que años luz.

Completaba el dragón que al igual que el resto de la patrulla, no parecía demasiado emocionado por la competición. El dragón al igual que los otros, ya sabían de antemano del resultado que habría.

La primera prueba era la de velocidad con varios barriles. El objetivo consistía en pasar en zig zag entre los barriles sin tocarlas, hasta llegar al otro lado en el menor tiempo posible. Tocar un barril se amonestaba con añadir más segundos al marcador. Spike estaba al otro lado con el cronometro a mano. Entre la meta y los dos competidores, había una buena distancia.

Rainbow: Bien, chico ¿Listo para morder el polvo?

Le decía retadora la pegaso, mientras se ponía en posición para salir disparado. Mike no dijo nada. El alicornio estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos sin importarle casi nada la competición. Aquello molestaba a la pegaso.

Rainbow: Bien. Tú mismo.

Spike dio la señal y la pegaso salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando al lado de cada uno de los barriles hasta llegar al otro lado. Cuando la pegaso llegó, Spike paró el cronometro y dijo.

Spike: 15 segundos. Buen tiempo, Rainbow.

Scootaloo gritaba emocionada al ver el buen tiempo que había hecho Rainbow. Las demás pensaron lo mismo. La patrulla en cambio, seguían sin estar demasiado emocionado. Incluso Vulcan estaba recostado en los asientos completamente dormido y roncando fuertemente.

Rainbow: Bien, enano. Supera eso.

Decía de forma retadora la pegaso al alicornio con una sonrisa triunfante. El alicornio no dijo nada. Sin demasiado interés, se puso en posición para salir corriendo. Spike iba a dar la señal.

Spike: ¡Ya!

En ese instante Mike salió a una velocidad sorpréndete y apenas unos instantes pasó por los barriles y llego al otro lado.

Spike: Cu...cuatro...cuatro segundos...y tres décimas...

Decía el dragón sorprendido por lo enormemente rápido que había terminado Mike. Rainbow estaba con la boca abierta al ver con que velocidad había terminado el alicornio la prueba. Los espectadores estaban también sorprendidos. Los amigos de Mike no tanto.

Rarity: Increible.

Pinkie: Que rápido. Ha sido tan súper rápido, que apenas pude verle salir. Como unos cupcakes después de un "lunch"

Black: Era obvio que iba a terminar así.

Comentaba la bat pony con total tranquilidad.

Dark Cloud: Vaya perdida de tiempo. Debería estar yo por ahí ligándome a algunas bellezas, y no estar aquí viendo como la de colorines es barrida contra el suelo.

Comentaba aburrido el fénix negro.

Mike: Bueno ¿Qué más hay en el programa?

Preguntaba el alicornio un poco aburrido. La pegaso recuperándose de las sorpresa, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por el alicornio.

La siguiente prueba fue la de golpear la campana en lo alto de un poste. Rainbow por supuesto, dio una patada y mandó la pieza de metal hasta arriba hasta golpear la campana levemente. Ahora el turno de Mike, donde éste sin mucha emoción, se acercó a la campana y le dio un ligero toque con el casco, pero mandando la pieza a gran velocidad hasta arriba que golpeó la campana al mismo tiempo que la mandaba a la lejanía. Aquello sorprendió también a la pegaso.

En la prueba de lanzamiento de pacas de heno, Rainbow tirando con sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó dicha paca de heno logrando alcanzar a cierta distancia. Cuando ésta se giró, confiada en que el alicornio fallaría en ésta, se sorprendió cuando le vio tranquilamente alzando una y otra vez la paca con un solo casco y acto seguido lo lanzó a gran distancia hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Ahora ambos estaban haciendo flexiones mientras Spike contaba lo que hacían cada una. Rainbow estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas en aguantar, pero estaba ya bastante cansada. En cambio el alicornio no mostraba signo alguno de estar cansado pese a que ambos estaban ya por lo menos por las 150 flexiones. Rainbow incluso trató de usar sus alas para ganar impulso, pero de nada la sirvió. Al final cayó rendida al suelo, mientras Mike como claro ganador, no mostraba señal alguna de agotamiento.

Ahora ambos con sus brazos en un barril, estaban los dos echando un pulso. Rainbow trataba por todos los medios de ganar, pero por mucha fuerza que aplicase, no lograba mover ni un centímetro el brazo del alicornio. Mike en cambio ,ni siquiera mostraba atención alguna a la pegaso. El alicornio tranquilamente con su magia, sostenía un libro leyendo su contenido. La pegaso olvidándose de jugar limpio (como siempre hace) usó sus dos cascos para tratar de mover el brazo del alicornio, pero ni siquiera con eso logró mover un solo centímetro. El alicornio ya cansado, empujó su brazo con fuerza ganando así el reto y con dicha fuerza mando volando a la pegaso hacia una gran paca de heno, donde segundos después, Rainbow sacó su cabeza del interior y escupió un poco de heno.

El marcador estaba con una diferencia brutal. Mike iba cosechando puntos tras otro, mientras hasta ahora Rainbow no consiguió siquiera un solo punto. Los presentes podían ver la enorme diferencia que había entre Rainbow y Mike, confirmando este último que era bastante superior en casi todo a la pegaso. La patrulla no parecía sorprendida en absoluto. Flutttershy que era la que se encargaba de anotar los puntos en el marcador, estaba como loca colocando los puntos hasta que al final pone uno que decía "Un poco desigual ¿No?".

La pegaso estaba enormemente frustrada. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el alicornio la ganaba sin demasiado esfuerzo y lo más fastidioso para ella, es que el alicornio ni siquiera parecía esforzarse lo más mínimo en ganarla, como si no la interesara ganar en absoluto. Aquello la molestaba enormemente a Rainbow. Finalmente durante la competición, Mike se dio la vuelta y se iba del lugar.

Rainbow: ¡Ey! ¡Espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntaba la pegaso al ver que el alicornio se iba del lugar. Mike se paró y girando su cabeza para verla, la contestó.

Mike: Me he cansado ya de todo esto. Así que me largo.

Decía esto el alicornio, para luego querer marcharse del lugar. Aquello sorprendió tanto a la pegaso como los presentes. Rainbow molesta, voló hasta ponerse delante del alicornio para cortarle el paso y ahí le dijo.

Rainbow: ¡Espera un momento! No puedes irte aun. Aun quedan pruebas que realizar.

Trataba la pegaso de convencer al alicornio que continuara con la competición. Mike ya algo cansado de la actitud de Rainbow, la respondió con voz seria.

Mike: Mira, Rainbow. A mi me importa un rábano todo esto de la competición.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó algo confundida la pegaso. Finalmente Mike se puso a explicarla.

Mike: Por favor. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en una tonta competición donde está claro que esto es una total perdida de tiempo ¿Crees que a mí me interesa estar compitiendo con una pegaso arrogante que no quiere aceptar que haga lo que haga, siempre habrá alguien mejor que ella? Como ya he dicho antes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Decía el alicornio con tono molesto, mientras pasaba al lado de Rainbow y yéndose de allí. Aquello molesto a la pegaso y le llamó la atención al alicornio.

Rainbow: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Lo que te pasa es que te da miedo de que vas a perder contra mí y por eso te vas!

Mike ya bastante cansado y aburrido por la actitud de la pegaso, se giró y mirándola a los ojos, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Mira el marcador, Rainbow. Como puedes ver, la diferencia es brutal. A ver si te enteras. A mí no me interesa ser mejor que tú ¿Te enteras?

Rainbow: ¿Cómo que no te interesa ser mejor que yo?

La pegaso no entendía lo que quería decirle el alicornio. Al final Mike la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Rainbow. Es hora que alguien te baje los humos y te diga la verdad a la cara. No eres más que una pegaso arrogante y presumida que se cree la mejor en todo, solo porque es veloz y todo esto. Pues bien, te lo voy a decir, no lo eres. Solo eres una tonta presumida que trata de demostrar a todos lo genial que es, cuando es justo lo contrario.

Le decía a la cara el alicornio a la pegaso. Mike ahí siguió hablando a Rainbow.

Mike: Eres una arrogante, una creída que no quiere darse cuenta que por muy buena que sea, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú. Tu estupido orgullo te impide aceptar la realidad y por eso nunca serás buena en algo hasta que aprendas a ser modesta y no te des tantos aire. Cuando ves que algo te supera en alguna prueba, no dudas en emplear trampas y con eso lo único que demuestras que no eres la mejor, sino una simple tramposa que no quiere admitir que hay gente mejor que tú. Para empezar, a mí nunca me interesó participar en esto. Tú me diste la lata con lo de la competición, solo porque no quieres aceptar que soy más veloz que tú. Pues para que te enteres, mi amiga Darkwing y Black Wing son incluso más veloces que tú. Y en el imperio celeste hay ponis celestes que son incluso más veloces que tú y algunos son capaces de hacer hasta dos o incluso tres Sonic Rainbow. Por lo que en cierto modo, tus habilidades, solo valen un rábano.

Terminó de hablar el alicornio antes de marcharse de allí. La pegaso tras oír aquellas palabras, se sentó en el suelo procesando lo que le había dicho el alicornio ¿Tenía éste razón? ¿Había otros que eran incluso mucho mejores que ella? No sabía que decir ¿Acaso no es la pegaso tan genial que ella pensaba y que solo era una arrogante presumida? Ahora tenía enormes dudas. Scootaloo que lo vio todo, no sabía que decir. Admiraba a la pegaso, pero después de ver como ésta perdía con enorme diferencia contra el alicornio, ya no sabía que pensar. Las mane comenzaron a comentar.

Applejack: Oye...Ya se que Rainbow es algo creía y presumida ¿Pero no se está pasando un poco Mike?

Rarity: Es cierto que Rainbow tiene un carácter insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no creo que Mike haga bien en decirla todo eso...Al menos creo yo.

Sus amigas las preocupaba de que las palabras del alicornio hirieran emocionalmente a la pegaso. Ahí Red Fire las dijo.

Red: En realidad, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien dijese la verdad a Rainbow a la cara.

Black: Así es...El principal problema de Rainbow, es que es demasiado creída y fanfarrona. La cual no la gusta aceptar que hay gente mejor que ella.

Ocelot: Hasta que esa cabeza loca aprenda a ser más humilde, lo tendrá difícil en el futuro.

Rainbow estaba estatíaca. La costaba creerse que hubiera ponis más veloces y mejores que ella.

Rainbow: ¿Ha...hablas en serio? ¿En el Imperio Celeste hay quienes son capaces de hacer dos o hasta tres Sonic Rainbows?

Preguntaba la pegaso sin poder creerse lo que la decía el alicornio. El alicornio la respondió seriamente.

Mike: Así es...

Rainbow se sentía hundida. Ella siempre se consideraba las más veloz de Clousdale y que no había nadie que la hiciera sombra, pero el alicornio la demostró justo lo contrario. Y justo ahora se entera Rainbow, que hay otros ponis capaces de hacer movimientos que para ella le sería muy difíciles de hacer como el Sonic Rainbow. Ella fue capaz de hacer un doble Sonic Rainbow, pero todo ello porque usó una poción y con resultados un tanto desagradables.

La pegaso estuvo a punto de hundirse, hasta que Mike soltando un suspiro la dijo.

Mike: Rainbow, mira. Se que eres buena, pero podrías ser mejor si dejaras tu actitud arrogante de lado y te centrarás en lo que más te gusta. Al fin y al cabo, lo que más te gusta a ti es volar y la velocidad ¿No?

Rainbow: Eh...Sí...

Mike: Entonces dejar de partirte la cabeza por nada. Si algo te gusta sigue con ello ¿Qué importa lo demás? Como te dije antes, puedes mejorar, quizás no tanto como yo, porque yo soy inigualable.

Respondía el alicornio haciendo músculos comos posturas, al mismo tiempo que se iba riendo, logrando hacer reír levemente a la pegaso.

Rainbow: Je, je, je, je. Sí...Supongo que me convendría entrenar un poco y no echar tantas siestas.

Mike: Esto está mejor.

Respondía el alicornio sonriente y la pegaso también. Al final ambos chocaron de cascos. El grupo se alegró de que Rainbow se llevara mejor con el alicornio. En ese momento, Spike escupió una carta y la leyó.

Spike: Es de la princesa. Dice que Discord ha escapado de su prisión de piedra y está causando problemas en Canterlot.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Discord a escapado?

Applejack: Tenemos que detenerlo.

Fluttershy: Podría hacer daño a gente inocente.

Pinkie: Vamos allá a hacerle una fiesta para que no siga siendo malo.

Mike mirando a su patrulla, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Ocelot: Perfecto. Ya me estaba cansando de no tener acción.

Decía animado el espadachín, sacando de sus antebrazos sus pistolas de energía.

Fox: Con el Infinity llegaremos rápido allí.

Mike: No se hable más. Todos a la nave.

Ordenaba Mike. Vulcan que estaba dormido, se despertó sobresaltado.

Vulcan: ¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Ya ha acabado la competición? ¿Ha ganado Mike por goleada triple?

Preguntaba el robot, donde ni siquiera se había enterado absolutamente de nada lo que estaba pasando. Eye Fox le dijo algo molesta.

Fox: Calla, tarugo y sube a la nave. Tenemos trabajo.

Todos se subieron a la nave incluyendo a las mane y tomaron rumbo a Equestria para detener a Discord.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y ahí cuando fueron a Canterlot ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Para detener a Discord.

Jill: Discord. Dios del Caos. Oí hablar de él y de todo lo que hizo hace milenios. Tengo entendido que lo que pasó después, causó cierta expectación.

Lyndon: Je, je, je, je...Y lo creo que sí...

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	12. Cap 12 Poniendo Orden al Caos

**Capítulo 12**

 **Poniendo Orden al Caos**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora toca una de mis partes favoritas de la historia escrita por alguien tan increíblemente apuesto como yo je, je, je, je.

Decía de forma presumida el grifo. Jill mirando atentamente al grifo, le comentó.

Jill: Es cuando el alicornio y su patrulla fueron a Canterlot para detener al dios del caos ¿Cierto?

Lyndon: Así es. Y debo decir je, je, je...Que sin duda fue una de las historias más interesantes que he oído hasta ahora.

Decía el grifo mientras movía páginas en su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

En Canterlot todo era un caos. Los edificios estaban invertidos. Los ponis hacían cosas raras como creyéndose animales raros. Nubes de algodón por el cielo donde llovían chocolate en ellos. Estatuas que cobraban vida y perseguían a los habitantes del reino. En medio de todo ello, estaba Discord sentando sobre un gran trono en lo alto de un castillo de naipes riéndose como un loco.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Fabuloso...Diría que lo he hecho mejor que la última vez. Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se jactaba el dios, a la vez sacando un vaso donde lo rellenó con la lluvia chocolateada de una nube de algodón dulce y luego se lo acercó a la boca para bebérselo, pero un rayo impactó en el vaso destruyéndolo en el acto. En ese momento, el dios del caos vio a Celestia y a Luna, siendo esta última quien disparó el rayo.

Discord: Vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Si son mis viejas amigas las princesas.

Decía con burla el señor del caso.

Celestia: ¡Discord! ¡Como gobernante de Equestria, te ordenamos que pares toda esta locura de una vez por todas!

Luna: ¡O de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias!

Le dijeron con autoridad ambas princesas. El señor del caos sin abandonar su expresión burlona, las respondió a éstas.

Discord: Oh, mis queridas princesas. Me encantaría complaceros, pero...

El señor del caos se tele transportó a un lado de éstas y ahí las dijo.

Discord: Pero he estado mucho tiempo como estatua de jardín y me apetece estirarme un poco las piernas.

Luego sacó de su oreja un reloj de pulsera y dijo.

Discord: Y voy pillado de tiempo. Si ahora me permitís...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque las princesas dispararon un rayo conjunto tratando de atrapar al dios del caos, pero Discord se dividió por la mitad de arriba para esquivar el rayo.

Discord: Probad otra vez...

Decía este disfrazado de director de feria y con una diana. Las princesas dispararon otro rayo y Discord se tele transportó para esquivarlo para aparecer encima de una estatua de celestia. Discord tumbado tranquilamente sobre dicha estatua, las decía a ambas.

Discord: Por favor, princesas. Ya sabéis que no podéis contra el dios del caos ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejáis que me divierta un poco con mi caos organizado? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Decía con burla el dios del caos, hasta que un extraño sonido se oyó por el cielo captando la atención de los presentes. En ese momento vieron por le cielo una extraña nave voladora que iba a toda velocidad por el cielo. De la nave se bajaron Mike Bluer y la Patrulla Harmony al completo, mientras el alicornio azul con su magia, iba bajando a las mane donde Fluttershy al bajar de tanta altura, se aferraba con fuerza a Rainbow Dash debido al miedo que tenia ésta. Éstos se pusieron al lado de las princesas.

Twilight: ¿Estáis bien princesas?

Spike: ¿No os habrá pasado algo malo?

Preguntaban éstos preocupados por el estado de las princesas. Las princesas ahí respondieron.

Celestia: Estamos bien, Twilight, Spike. No os preocupéis.

Rarity: ¿Cómo se ha escapado Discord de su prisión?

Applejack: Sí ¿No se supone que los Elementos de la Armonía deberían haberlo dejado como estatua de piedra para siempre?

Luna: Sinceramente no lo sabemos.

Celestia: Discord habrá encontrado un modo para escapar de allí.

Dark: Sea como sea, lo devolveremos a su prisión.

Decía la alicornio sombría.

Dark Cloud: Sí, pero no antes de que le zurremos un poco.

Mike y la patrulla se puso delante del dios del caos, mientras este último miraba con curiosidad a la patrulla.

Discord: Curioso...

Discord se tele transportó hasta estar cerca de ellos, mientras el dios del caos comentaba.

Discord: No sabía que había más alicornios aparte de las princesas.

Comentaba Discord, mientras se tele transportaba de un lado a otro y examinaba a Mike, Darkwing y a Red Fire por ser estos alicornios. Discord con su garra de león, estiró una de las alas de Mike viendo sus particulares alas de luz y la marca en forma de cutie mark de éste. Luego hizo lo mismo con su garra de águila con las de Darkwing. Luego miró con una lupa gigante donde se veía su ojos aumentados de Red Fire.

Discord: Vaya. Admito que esto es inesperado. Más alicornios aparte de las princesas ¿Acaso sois algunos hijos de éstas?

Comentaba Discord con una disfraz de nodriza y teniendo a Mike en brazos llevando éste un gorro de bebe y un chupete mientras le mecía en sus brazos. El alicornio azul se tele transportó deshaciendo todo eso y mirando seriamente a Discord, le dijo a éste.

Mike: En realidad no somos parientes de las princesas.

Red: Lo único que debes saber, amigo, es que somos la Patrulla Harmony.

Discord que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un vaso de chocolate, escupió su contenido y exclamó sobresaltado.

Discord: ¿Cómo? ¿La Patrulla Harmony? ¿La autentica y genuina Patrulla Harmony? ¿Aquí en Equestria?

Decía sobresaltado en forma dramática, mientras posaba sus garras en su cabeza. Luego se calmó y en tono pensativo y pasando su garra de león bajo la barbilla, comentó.

Discord: Ahora que lo pienso. No me suena ninguna Patrulla Harmony que yo sepa.

Decía en plan burla el dios del caos. La patrulla simplemente rotó los ojos, ya que conociendo al Discord de su mundo, éste no iba a ser nada distinto.

Las princesas y las mane observaban lo que iba sucediendo.

Fluttershy: Esto...¿No deberíamos ayudarles? Es decir. Si no les molesta.

Rarity: Discord es un tipo peligroso. Podrían tener problemas con él.

Pinkie: Cierto. Discord es capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Como hacer nubes de algodón que echen leche, pero por desgracia ninguna que eché una sola gota de crema...¡Ni una sola gota de crema!

Decía la pony rosa casi de forma dramática.

Rainbow: Deberíamos coger los elementos y enviar a Discord de nuevo a su prisión de piedra.

Decía decidida la pegaso chocando de cascos. Spike sin apartar la mirada de la patrulla, comentó.

Spike: Creo que no hará falta. Algo me dice que Mike y su patrulla podrán ocuparse de Discord.

Twilight: Spike ¿Qué dices?

Spike: Lo que quiero decir es, bueno, recordad lo que nos contó Mike y los demás sobre su mundo y sobre el Discord que tienen allí. Así que creo que podrán con esto solos.

Celestia: ¿Estás seguro de ello, Spike?

Luna: ¿Confías plenamente en la capacidad de la patrulla?

El dragón miró a la patrulla y con una sonrisa de confianza, respondió.

Spike: Completamente.

Volviendo con la patrulla, éstos iban hablando con el dios del caos.

Ocelot: Bueno, Discord, amigo ¿Qué tal si te entregas sin oponer resistencia y así evitas que te zurremos?

Vulcan: Aunque yo voto por la zurra je, je, je, je...Oh, sí. Tengo muchas ganas de bronca. Quiero ver como suena la cabeza de Discord al atizarle con mis mazos de energía.

Decía el robot sacando sus martillos de energía de sus brazos. Discord miraba con atención al grupo y ahí les dijo.

Discord: Oh. Me encantaría complaceros, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Caos que provocar y cosas por el estilo.

Fox: Buag...No se que nos hizo pensar que este payaso ridículo se entregaría sin más.

Comentaba molesta la arquera cruzadas de brazos. Discord al oír eso, la dijo molesto.

Discord: ¿A quién llamas tú payaso?

Decía Discord molesto con un disfraz de payaso y con una flor falsa, disparó un chorro de agua contra Eye Fox, donde ahí la arquera con un ágil saltó lo esquivó, el que no pudo evitar el chorro fue Camaleón donde le alcanzó el agua y acabó empapado.

Camaleón: Vaya...Más mojado que una toalla...

Decía el robot changeling disfrazado de toalla y enrollandose sobre sí mismo para escurrirse todo el agua. Discord mirando con atención lo que hizo Camaleón, comentó.

Discord: Interesante. Así que tiene capacidad de cambiar de forma. Que interesante je, je, je, je...

Mike tratando de mantener la paciencia le dijo a Discord.

Mike: Discord. Créeme si te digo que no quieres provocarnos. Si no haces lo que te pedimos, puedes salir bastante mal. Hasta el punto que desearas que las Elementos de la Armonía te encierren de nuevo en una estatua.

Le decía en cierto modo de amenaza el alicornio a Discord. El dios del caos mirando de forma divertido al alicornio, le respondió.

Discord: No me digas je, je, je, je...¿Y qué haréis en caso de que me niegue?

Mike mirando a la patrulla, les comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Mike: ¿Qué me decís, chicos? ¿Le damos entre todos?

Red: ¿Para tumbar al lelo de Discord? Esto lo puede hacer cualquier de nosotros y sin pestañear apenas.

Dark: La verdad...Es que a estas alturas, Discord no es más que un enemigo de segunda.

Decía la alicornio sombría. Aquellas palabras no le agradaron al dios del caos, donde se le formó una vena hinchada en la frente.

Ocelot: Cierto. La verdad es que comparado con los enemigos que nos enfrentamos en el pasado, Discord no es más que un simple payaso sin gracia.

Más venas se le formaban en la cabeza de Discord, mientras su rostro se iba tornando en enfadado.

Sky: ¿Enemigo de segunda? Por favor...Ni siquiera se le puede considerar un enemigo de tercera o cuarta.

Bit: Discord no es en cierto modo, una amenaza seria para nosotros.

Fox: Sí. La verdad, Discord no es más que un payaso que solo trata de hacer reír, pero es tan malo que no arranca gracia alguna.

Sky: Es tan malo que para que se oigan risas, tiene que emplear risas enlatadas.

Discord se iba enfadando más y más, mientras más venas hinchadas se le iban formando en su cabeza como cuello. Las mane al ver el estado de Discord, comenzaban a preocuparse.

Pinkie: Uyuyuy...Algo me dice que Discord se está molestando un poquito...

Fluttershy: ¿No deberíamos pararlos? Es decir, Discord...

Rainbow: Discord parece enfadado de verdad.

Celestia mirando a la patrulla, comentó.

Celestia: Dejadles. Así comprobaremos el valor de la patrulla.

Spike: Seguro que Mike y sus amigos podrán con ese tipo.

Decía el dragón con plena confianza, mientras la patrulla seguía comentando.

White: La verdad. Discord a estas alturas, sería un enemigo bastante inferior.

Black: Cualquiera de nosotros podría tumbar a ese tipo sin problemas.

Camaleón: No es más que un pelele sin gracia.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de bobo con un cono en la cabeza y poniendo expresión de tonto.

Medic: Es que Discord no es absoluto una amenaza para nosotros. Cualquiera de nosotros podría derrotarlo, ya que sus ridículos poderes del caos no son nada para nosotros.

Discord escuchando las palabras de la patrulla, estaba que trinaba. Su cabeza comenzó a echar humo por las orejas como una olla a presión y enormemente molesto, les gritó a la patrulla.

Discord: ¡Con que enemigo de segunda! ¿No? ¡Ahora veréis que con el dios del caos no se juega!

Discord chasqueó los dedos y varias estatuas con forma de alicornio aparecieron alrededor de la patrulla. Dichas estatuas comenzaron a mover y se prepararon para atacar a la patrulla. La patrulla se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Hora de pelear.

Night: Vamos allá.

La patrulla se fue a combatir contra las estatuas. Red Fire prendiendo sus cascos en llamas, se lanzó hacia las estatuas y desde ahí comenzó a darlas puñetazos y patadas que destruía con suma facilidad dichas estatuas.

Ocelot con su espada, se lanzó hacia una estatua y esquivando el rayo de ésta, el espadachín realizó un fuerte tajo que lo partió en dos.

Mike mirando a Discord, voló hacia éste a una velocidad que el dios del caos no pudo prever y recibió un potente puñetazo que lo mandó volando al cielo. Mike y Holy junto con Darkwing y Night como los fénix, fueron volando hacia donde cayó el dios del caos donde éste estaba se fragmentó en trozos. Discord con sus garras sueltas, se iba colocando sus partes una a una para estar completo. Discord ahí se levantó molesto y comentó.

Discord: Vaya. Ese mocoso si que pega bien duro, pero la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte, ya que solo me pilló por sorpresa.

Comentaba Discord, mientras se recolocaba los cuernos como el diente de su boca. En ese momento vio al trío de alicornios y unicornio bajando lentamente hasta estar en el suelo. Discord molesto, exclamó.

Discord: ¡Vaya! ¡El trío de mocosos! Antes me habéis pillado por sorpresa, pero ahora sí que pienso plantaros cara, pero bien.

Decía Discord haciendo aparecer una armadura de caballero encima de él. Mike mirando a sus amigos, les comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Mike: Bueno ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en zurrarle?

Dark: Yo.

Dijo la alicornio saliendo volando, dejando una estela de sombras detrás de ella.

Discord: Ven pajarito, que de vuelta a tu nido de voy a mandar...

Decía esto con un disfraz de jugador de baseball y con un gran bate de metal dispuesto a golpear a la alicornio en cuando se acercara. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, Discord bateó con intención de golpearla, pero Darkwing desapareció en sombras para reaparecer en otra nube de sombras justo detrás de él. Discord que se había girado por completo por la cintura, miraba sorprendido eso.

Discord: ¿Cómo?

Darkwing saltando haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás, le dio una doble patada a la cara del señor del caos que lo hizo retroceder a éste.

Night: ¡Mi turno!

Gritaba Night, formando éste una garra de cristal y dando un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Discord que lo estrelló contra una pared de una casa volteada al revés. El señor del caos molesto se levantó y dijo.

Discord: ¿Cómo se atreven estos mocosos a ridiculizar al gran señor supremo del caos? ¡Ahora veréis como soy cuando me pongo serio!

Decía Discord, sacando una bomba de aire y conectando el extremo de la manguera en el pecho, ahí comenzó a dar aire con ambas garras, haciendo que su cuerpo se hinchara hasta adoptar la apariencia de un tipo súper musculoso y de mayor tamaño. Luego tiró la bomba por ahí, causando una explosión por donde cayó. Luego de eso, el dios del caos miró a los jóvenes y les dijo de forma amenazante.

Discord: ¡Ahora veréis mocosos lo que les pasa con quienes se meten con el tío Discord!

Decía Discord, haciendo poses con sus músculos diversas posturas. El trío como los fénix en cierto modo, miraron no demasiado impresionados. Discord se sintió molesto porque los jóvenes no parecieran demasiado impresionados.

Discord: ¡Con que esas tenemos! ¿No? ¡Ahora veréis!

Discord gritó y se lanzó volando hacia estos alzando su puño con intención de golpearlos. Mike y los otros esperaban tranquilamente.

Discord: ¡AHHHHH...!

El trío jugaba a las cartas.

Discord: ¡AHHHHH...!

El trío leían unos cómics.

Discord: ¡AHHHHH...!

El trío jugaba al parchís.

Discord: ¡AHHHH...!

Discord lanzaba su puño a punto de golpear a éstos, pero su puño fue detenido por el casco de Mike, donde lo detuvo prácticamente en seco como si nada al dios del caos. Discord tembló por completo por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se fragmentaba y caía como cristales rotos al suelo. Luego se recompuso por completo, pero Mike le tenía sujeto por la garra de león con su casco impregnado en magia.

Mike: Bien, Discord ¿Qué tal si damos unas vueltas?

Le decía el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento, el alicornio lo levantó de golpe con su solo brazo y comenzó a girar al dios del caos a modo de torbellino se tratase. Luego sin moverse del sitio, el alicornio comenzó a golpear al dios del caos una y otra vez por varios puntos del suelo como si un mazo se tratase. Luego de un rato lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo con su casco y lo lanzó contra la pared de nuevo, logrando que la casa cayera encima de Discord. Al final Discord molesto, salió de los escombros con una expresión de furia y echando humo a presión por las orejas, gritó completamente enfadado.

Discord: ¡Con que queréis jugar duro! ¿No? ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Ahora veréis lo que es capaz de hacer el autentico dios del caos!

Gritaba enfadado Discord, mientras se metía el pulgar de su garra de león en la boca y ahí comenzó a soplar. A medida que iba soplando, iba creciendo de tamaño. Así hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme. Las mane y las princesas vieron al agrandado Discord.

Twilight: ¿Ese es Discord?

Applejack: ¡Se ha hecho enorme!

Comentaba sorprendidas éstas. Mike y los otros aparecieron, justo cuando la patrulla se había ocupado de las estatuas.

Mike: Parece que Discord esta ligeramente molesto con nosotros.

Bromeaba el alicornio. Sus amigos asintieron.

Camaleón: Eso parece, Mike.

White: Sí. Problemas grandes.

Ghost: Supongo que hay que sacar al artillería pesada.

Comentaba la patrulla con total tranquilidad. Las princesas como las manes asustadas por el gran Discord gigante, les preguntaron a éstos.

Celestia: ¿Cómo pretendéis detener a Discord? Ahora que tiene un tamaño enorme.

Dark: No se preocupe, princesa. Luchar contra monstruos gigantes es nuestra especialidad.

Holy: ¿Llamamos a Mega Base, Mike?

Preguntaba la fénix. Mike negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mike: No hará falta. Golden Heart y yo nos ocuparemos de esto.

Twilight: Pero Mike ¿Cómo pretendes tú y tu amigo dragón enfrentaros a un Discord gigante?

Rainbow: Sí. Os aplastará como uvas pasas a los dos.

Comentaban éstas, que no se explicaban como haría el alicornio y su amigo dragón para enfrentarse a Discord. Mike no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y gritó el nombre de su amigo dragón. Acto seguido en un haz de luz surgió el gran dragón dorado.

Golden Heart: Hola, Mike ¿Me llamabas?

Preguntaba el dragón dorado. Las princesas se sorprendieron cuando vieron al dragón dorado, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían.

Celestia: ¿Un dragón?

Luna: Nunca vi un dragón dorado como éste en toda mi vida. Esto es sorprendente.

Comentaban ambas princesas, sorprendidas cuando vieron al gran dragón dorado. Ahí Pinkie Pie sonriente, se puso a hablar de forma animada.

Pinkie: ¿No es genial, princesas? Mike puede llamar a su amigo Golden Heart que es un dragón que siempre aparece cuando Mike lo llama. Un dragón cuyo cuerpo parece de oro y es un amigo genial. Le conocimos durante la fiesta de bienvenida de Mike y sus amigos y ahí es cuando se nos unió a la fiesta y vimos que era un dragón súper amable y divertido y...

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa, hasta que Rainbow Dash la tapó la boca para que se callara, ya estando la pegaso aburrida del constante parloteo de la pony rosa.

Rainbow: Sí, Pinkie...Las princesas lo han entendido.

Comentaba Rainbow de forma sarcastica. Mike mirando al dragón dorado, le explicó la situación.

Mike: Golden. Nos enfrentamos a una versión malvada de Discord en este mundo y éste se hizo gigante ¿Estás listo para esto?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, amigo. Ya sabes que para luchar contra monstruos gigantes, estoy siempre listo.

Mike y Golden Heart chocaron la pezuña garra, mientras sonreían en señal de complicidad. En ese momento la princesa Luna preguntó.

Luna: ¿Cómo va hacer este dragón para luchar contra un Discord gigante?

Mike: Ya lo verá princesa ¿Verdad Golden Heart?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, Mike.

Las mane y las princesas no entendían lo que estaban diciendo el alicornio y el dragón. Justo en ese momento, el dragón dorado comenzó a crecer hasta adquirir un tamaño gigante comparable al que tenía ahora Discord, cosa que sorprendió a las mane, Spike y las princesas.

Pinkie: ¡Anda! Ha crecido como la masa de un pastel en el horno...

Rarity: Se...Se a hecho...Gigante...

Decía también la unicornio.

Mike sonrió al ver las caras que ponían éstas. Si aquello las había sorprendido, lo que iba a aparecer después las sorprendería aun más. En ese momento Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Modo robot!

Nada mas decir eso, el cuerpo del dragón brilló y adoptó forma robótica. Aquello alucinó aun más a las mane y a las princesas. Mike sin perder tiempo, atravesó un portal que había surgido a su lado y se metió en la cabina de dentro del robot.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Modo Guerrero!

Y el dragón robot se transformó hasta adoptar forma de dragón guerrero ninja con las alas atrás y con casco en forma de cabeza de dragón. Tanto las mane como las princesas, estaban enormemente impresionadas ante lo que veían. La patrulla en cambio, no tanto ya que estaban habituados a ver juntos a Mike y a Golden Heart de ese modo.

Discord no había perdido ningún detalles sobre eso y sobraba decir que estaba enormemente impresionado ante lo que veía.

Discord: Mmm..Curioso...Así que un dragón que se hace gigante y se convierte en un dragón robot guerrero. Que interesante.

Comentaba el Discord gigante, mientras un ojo se caía de su cara y ésta flotaba alrededor del dragón robot, examinándolo con detalles antes de volver a la cara de Discord. Mike desde el dragón robot, le dijo a Discord.

Mike: Este es mi amigo Golden Heart que siempre acude en mi ayuda, en especial cuando hay que luchar contra monstruos grandes y feos como tú.

Bromeaba el alicornio en la última parte de la frase.

Discord: Con que quieres pelea ¿Eh? ¡Pues la tendrás!

Decía el Discord gigante adoptando forma de samurai con espada. Discord se lanzó hacia Golden Heart, donde ahí el robot estaba parado en el sitio sin moverse. Discord estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su espada, hasta que en ese instante Golden Heart extendió su garra derecha y detuvo sin dificultad alguna el ataque, con simplemente agarrarle la hoja con la garra. Acto seguido, Golden Heart alzó su otra garra y le dio un puñetazo a Discord que lo mandó a volar contra un edificio y derribarlo en el proceso.

Discord salió de los escombros y escupiendo un trozo de edificio que tenía en la boca,puso una expresión de molestia y dijo.

Discord: ¡Muy bien, mocoso que juega a héroe! ¿Quieres jugar a las ligas mayores? Muy bien ¡Jugaremos!

Decía Discord donde tenía ya una expresión molesta y haciendo grujir sus garras una sobre otra. Mike riéndose, hizo con el robot un gesto con la garra de que viniera hacia él.

Camaleón: ¡Atención todos! ¡Aquí estamos retransmitiendo el combate entre el equipo compuesto por el dragón dorado Golden Heart y Mike Bluer el Guerrero Resplandeciente, contra el Dios de Caos Discord...!

Pinkie: ¡UUUUH...! ¡Estoy es súper nerviocionada!

Comentaban Changeling y pony rosa, ambos con elegantes trajes de comentaristas, sentados enfrente de una gran mesa con manta blanca, con unos micrófonos para cada uno y enfrente de ellos unos rótulos con sus nombres puestos en ellos.

Camaleón: ¡Hola, amigos! ¡Soy Camaleón! ¡Y esta es mi compañera Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: ¡Hola, amigos! ¿Que tal estáis?

Saludaba la pony rosa mirando a cámara.

Camaleón: Como ya dijimos, asistimos al combate entre el equipo de Mike y Golden Heart contra Discord. No se lo pierdan, amigos.

Pinkie: Procurada no cambiar de canal o señal de radio o pasar a otro fanfic. Esto promete ser súper emocionante.

Discord no perdió tiempo y lanzó un rayo contra Golden Heart. Mike rapidamente giró los mandos e hizo que Golden Heart pegara un salto lateral, esquivando así el rayo.

Camaleón: ¡WHOAAA...! Impresionante salto, señores.

Pinkie: ¡Uuuh! Cualquier diría que Golden Heart es todo un acróbata...

Golden Heart tras realizar el saltó, cargó energía en sus garras y tras juntaras, disparo un rayo que dio de lleno a Discord donde ahí sufrió fuertes daños.

Discord: ¡AHHH...! ¡Maldita sea!

Pinkie: Le ha dado de lleno como ponerle la cola al pony.

Camaleón: Sí, Pinkie. Y esto es solo el comienzo. Ahora veremos lo que pasa después, señores espectadores.

Discord enfadado, desapareció de la vista de Mike y Golden Heart. Ambos miraron por todos lados tratando de localizarlo. Por detrás de ellos reapareció Discord con un bate de Baseball y cuando el robot dorado se giró, Discordle atizó con dicho bate, mandando a Golden Heart volar muy alto.

Camaleón: Carai...Eso es sin duda para un Hound Round...

Pinkie: Me pregunto si alguien logrará coger la pelota del partido...

En el aire, el dragón robot logró reincorporarse y volar por el aire directo hacia Discord. El Dios del Caos formó una esfera oscura con su garra de águila y la lanzó contra el robot, donde este último lo esquivó con ágiles movimientos y a gran velocidad fue hacia Discord y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo aturdió.

Mike: ¡Destello Dorado!

Las garras de Golden Heart comenzaron a brillar y se las clavó a Discord en el pecho, provocando un fuerte efecto de electricidad. Discord en ese momento, comenzó a brillar como un árbol de navidad y acto seguido salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo..

Camaleón: ¡WHOOAAAAA, señores espectadores! Mike ha empleado del Destello Dorado. Uno de los ataques más fuertes de Golden Heart.

Pinkie: Eso ha tenido que hacer mucha pupita.

Discord se tele transportó para ponerse de nuevo de pie. Su rostro figuraba furia máxima, ya que tanto el alicornio como el robot, lo estaban dejando literalmente en ridículo.

Discord: ¿Cómo os atrevéis a ponerme en ridículo a mi al gran Discord señor supremo del caos?

Comentaba furioso Discord, por el hecho de que lo estuvieran humillando de aquella forma.

Pinkie: Uy...Parece que Discord está algo enfadadillo...

Camaleón: Eso parece, amiga. Algo me dice que Discord se va a quitar los guantes.

Mike y Golden Heart respondieron con una risa guasona.

Golden Heart: Pura rutina.

Mike: Sí. Estamos habituados a tratar con payasos de segunda como tú.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enfadar de verdad a Discord, hasta el punto que su cabeza se puso roja y empezó a echar lava por la cabeza como un volcán en erupción.

Discord: ¡Con que payaso de segunda! ¿Eh? ¡Veamos quién es el payaso!

Discord chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un sin fin de pasteles.

Camaleón: Curioso...Pasteles...

Pinkie: Mmmm...Pasteles...

Decía la pony rosa, relamiéndose los labios con unas enormes ganas de probar pasteles.

Camaleón: ¡Tomad payasada los dos!

Dijo esto Discord, chasqueando los dedos otra vez y lanzando los pasteles contra Golden Heart. Ahí Mike, gritó.

Mike: ¡Cuchillas de Dragón!

De los brazos del robot dorado, surgieron unas cuchillas doradas y sin perder tiempo, realizó veloces tajos que iban cortando en pedazos los trozos de pasteles que iban directas hacia él. Miles y miles de trozos de pasteles salían volando por todas partes.

Camaleón: Vaya...Parece que tenemos lluvia de pasteles.

Pinkie: ¡Pasteles! ¡Ricos pasteles para todo el mundo!

Gritaba emocionada la pony rosa y saltando por encima de la mesa. Justo en ese momento, un trozo de pastel cayó encima de Camaleón cubriéndolo por completo. La cabeza de Camaleón emergió de la parte superior del pastel y comentó.

Camaleón: Vaya...Me han empastelado...

Pinkie se acercó al trozo de pastel que cayó encima de Camaleón y con su lengua, cogió un gran trozo y lo probó. Su rostro era de intensa felicidad.

Pinkie: MMMM...Delicioso...Plátano ji, ji, ji...

La lluvia de pasteles terminó y Golden Heart había partido a trozos todos los pasteles que iban hacia él para sorpresa del dios del caos que estaba con la boca abierta sin poder creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

Discord: Imposible...Ni siquiera una sola mancha.

Golden Heart: Mike. Creo que va siendo hora de poner punto y final a esto.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo. Hora de acabar con esto.

El dragón robot se puso en posición y Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Torbellino Dorado!

 **Música Finisher**

Golden Heart extendió los brazos en forma de cruz y de la cintura para arriba salvo la cabeza comenzó a girar a toda velocidad a modo de tornado.

Camaleón: ¡Uuuuh! Parece que Mike ha decidido poner punto y final a esto.

Pinkie: Valla ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Será una sorpresa? ¡Me encanta las sorpresas!

Mike: Adelante, Golden Heart. Hora de poner a este tipo en su lugar.

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, Mike, amigo.

Golden Heart comenzó a correr sin parar de girar hacia donde estaba Discord. El dios del caos veía acercarse al robot hacia él.

Discord: Oh, oh...Algo me dice que he tragado más de lo que puedo masticar...

Comentaba preocupado el dios del caos ante lo que se le avecinaba.

Mike: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Finalmente Discord fue alcanzado por el ataque de torbellino del robot, sufriendo este un sin fin de golpes por todo su cuerpo.

Discord: Ay...ay...ou...Ay...Ay...Uy...

Camaleón: De lleno le está dando a Discord.

Pinkie: Sin duda eso tiene que doler de verdad.

Finalmente Golden Heart le dio un golpe final, que mando a volar a Discord donde se estrelló con violencia contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que una explosión se formaba en éste. Cuando la explosión terminó, Discord estaba en el suelo con su tamaño normal.

Camaleón: ¡Y gana el equipo de Mike Bluer y Golden Heart!

Pinkie: ¡YUJUUU! ¡Viva! ¡Viva!

Gritaba como una loca la pony fiestera, saltando por toda la mesa, mientras soltaba confeti y serpentinas por todos lados con su cañón de fiestas.

Discord: Por el gran caos...En los siglos que llevo viviendo jamás, me dieron una zurra semejante...Espero al menos haberme librado de esos dos...

Mike: ¿De quiénes, Discord?

Discord se sobresaltó cuando vio al alicornio y a su amigo dragón a su lado en su forma normal y Discord instintivamente se tele transportó a otro lugar para alejarse de ellos. Por desgracia para él, el alicornio podía rastrear su magia allá donde fuera y encontrarlo al instante. No importaba donde fuera Discord ni lo lejos que se fuera. El alicornio y su amigo dragón lograban encontrarlo allá donde fuera éste. Al final Discord exhausto de tanto tele transportarse de un lado a otro, acabó por cansarse y éste sentado en un banco de un parque para recuperar el aliento, se dio por vencido.

Discord: Esta bien...Me rindo...No puedo más...

Mike y el dragón que estaban enfrente de él, donde hace nada llegaron la patrulla junto con las demás y se pusieron a su lado. Mike mirando seriamente a Discord, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Bien. En primer lugar, arregla todo este desmadre, pero ya.

Discord obedecieron, creó una burbuja mágica con sus garras que se fue expandiendo y al mismo tiempo arreglándolo todo volviéndolo a la normalidad.

Rainbow: Bien, chicas. Hora de mandar a este tipo como estatua de piedra.

Twilight: Sí, chicas. Preparaos.

Las mane con los Elementos de la Armonía, iban a lanzar su hechizo, hasta que Mike las detuvo.

Mike: ¡Un momento, chicas! No lo hagáis.

Les pedía el alicornio. Ninguna de las chicas comprendía lo que quería decirles el alicornio, incluso Discord tampoco entendía lo que hacía el alicornio al impedir que le convirtieran en piedra.

Luna: Mike ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: Discord es un tipo peligroso. Debemos encerrarlo en piedra de nuevo.

Mike: Os comprendo, pero dadme la oportunidad de hablar con él. Con un poco de suerte, podré hacerle razonar para que use su magia para hacer el bien.

Spike: ¿Qué Discord use su magia para hacer el bien? Eso parece un poco difícil.

Comentó el dragón. Darkwing y Night Ray como la patrulla, apoyaron a Mike.

Dark: Chicos. Dad una oportunidad a Mike.

Vulcan: El jefe tiene un don de gentes único.

Fox: Mike puede hacerlo. Confiad en él.

Las manes no sabían que decir. En ese momento la princesa Celestia miró a Mike y con una sonrisa, le dijo al joven alicornio.

Celestia: Muy bien, Mike. Inténtalo.

Luna: Hermana ¿Crees qué es buena idea?

Preguntaba su hermana que al igual que las manes, no entendían lo que decía la princesa Celestia. Celestia ahí dijo.

Celestia: Si Mike cree que puede convencer a Discord para que emplee su magia para hacer el bien, merece la pena intentarlo. Además, creo que la magia de Discord podría ser útil si lo emplea para hacer el bien.

Mike sonrió ante la señal de confianza de la princesa. Acto seguido, el alicornio fue hacia donde estaba sentado Discord y le comentó a éste.

Mike: Bien, Discord. Tienes dos opciones. Una es que dejes de ser malo y emplees tus poderes para hacer el bien, o de lo contrario, dejo que las chicas te conviertan en piedra.

Le comentaba el potro con una sonrisa de confianza.

Discord: ¿Y si me niego y las chicas no pueden convertirme de nuevo en piedra?

Preguntaba el dios del caos. Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa, le respondió.

Mike: En tal caso, continua las tortas hasta que decidas reformarte.

Respondió el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras juntaba sus cascos delanteros y los hacía crujir. Discord tragó salvia por ello, ya que vio lo fuerte que era el alicornio y su patrulla. Al final, Discord encogiendose de hombros, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Discord: Está bien. Tú ganas. Usaré mi magia para hacer el bien...La mayoría del tiempo...

Decía esto último el dios del caso, mientras miraba a otro lado.

Mike: Me alegro oír eso, pero una cosa si que debes saber, Discord...

Decía el alicornio. Discord le ponía atención y el alicornio con una expresión seria, le miró fijamente a los ojos y ahí le dijo.

Mike: Más te vale que no hagas nada malo o perjudicial para la gente, porque si haces algo malo y yo me entero, al cual obviamente me enterare. Me enfadaré mucho...Y créeme, amigo. Cuando eso pase, vas a desear que las chicas te conviertan de nuevo en piedra.

A Discord se le heló la sangre cuando vio la mirada del chico. Por primera vez, Discord se sentía intimidado. No sabía el por qué, pero aquel alicornio lograba lo que hasta ahora nadie había logrado antes con un dios del caos como él, provocarle miedo. Al final Discord tragando saliva, le respondió.

Discord: Cla...claro...Lo que tú digas...

Mike: Más te vale que lo cumplas, porque sino...

Amenazaba el alicornio, mientras sus cascos se iluminaban con intensidad. Aquello asustó al dios del caos, donde éste poniéndose de rodillas e implorando, le decía al alicornio.

Discord: Sí..sí...Lo haré...Prometo que cumpliré mi palabra...Lo juro...

Las manes como las princesas estaban impresionadas, algunas se rieron levemente e incluso hacían fotos, ya que les hacía gracia ver al dios del caos asustado implorando al alicornio. Finalmente Mike sonrió y le dijo.

Mike: Muy bien, Discord. Eso está mucho mejor.

Comentaba el potro con una sonrisa. Discord al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el trato y acompañó a las princesas para iniciar su nueva vida. Las chicas se acercaron a Mike para felicitarlo.

Twilight: Mike. Lo que has hecho ha sido increíble.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Sí, Mike. Has sabido poner a Discord en su lugar. Ja, ja, ja, ja...Me ha encantado verle de rodillas implorando ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la pegaso al recordar como el dios del caos asustada, pedía clemencia al alicornio.

Applejack: Azucarillo. Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que tú y tu patrulla pondríais a Discord en su lugar e impulsarlo a reformarse.

Rarity: Desde luego, querido. No esperaba que Discord fuera a reformarse por voluntad propia.

Mike y la patrulla con una sonrisa, respondieron.

Mike: No es nada. Pura rutina.

Dark: Así somos nosotros.

Dark Cloud: Pateando a los malos y encerrarlos o hacer que se reformen je, je, je, je...

Jactaba el fénix oscuro de forma presumida.

Ghost: Sí. Aunque con Discord no era demasiado difícil ocuparse del tema.

Decía la pony fantasma asustando a las mane al cual no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Spike acercándose a Mike le comentó.

Spike: Oye, Mike.

Mike: ¿Sí, Spike?

Spike: ¿Por qué decidiste que Discord se reformara en vez de que las chicas lo convirtieran en piedra? Habría sido más sencillo encerrarlo, que correr el riesgo de dejarlo escapar.

Antes de responder, Mike recordó cuando en su mundo, Discord trató de reformarse por sugerencia de Celestia. Al principio hubo algunos problemas y en especial cuando en éste se alió con Tirek y causó problemas, pero luego se arrepintió y trató de enmendar su error. Y a partir de ahí las cosas fueron a mejor. Así que el Discord de su mundo pudo cambiar a mejor ¿Por qué no el de este mundo? Al final Mike con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Mike: Por un amigo.

Respondió simplemente el alicornio al dragón, antes de irse andando. Spike como las mane, no entendían bien lo que decía el alicornio. En cambio la patrulla si sabían a que se referían y sonrieron.

Mientras ocultos en las sombras de un callejón, había dos sombras que estaban observando al grupo.

Sombra misteriosa: ¿Por qué hemos liberado a ese idiota de Discord? Era obvio que no sería rival para Mike y su grupo.

Preguntaba una de las sombras con tono molesto. La otra sombra sonriendo malignamente, le respondió.

Sombra misterios 2: Muy simple. Quería ver si Mike Bluer y su grupo seguían en forma, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no les veía je, je, je, je. Y me alegra saber que tanto Mike como el resto del grupo, no han perdido toque je, je, je, je.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Supe de la derrota de Discord ante la patrulla gracias a los periódicos que nos llegan de allí. Admito que nunca pensé que hubiese alguien que pudiera plantar cara al dios del caos y mucho menos impulsarle a reformarse.

Comentaba la grifo, donde ésta nunca se imagino que alguien pudiera ponerle en su lugar al dios del caos. Lyndon riéndose levemente, la respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Lyndon: Sí je, je, je, je...Ese alicornio y su patrulla son capaces de lograr cualquier cosa. Incluso cosas imposibles.

Jill: Bien. Ahora después de eso, ocurrieron ciertas cosas.

Lyndon: Oh, sí, amiga mía. Je, je, je, je...Es sin duda una parte muy interesante..

Decía el grifo con plena confianza, mientras leía la siguiente parte de su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	13. Cap 13 Choque de Ideologías

**Capítulo 13**

 **Choque de Ideologías**

Jill: Bien, Lyndon ¿Qué ocurrió después de que Discord fuese derrotado?

Lyndon: Bueno. Primero el llamado Golden Heart fue presentado a las princesas, ya que éstas no le conocían todavía. Y después surgió cierto...Altercado...

Jill: ¿Altercado?

Preguntaba la grifo con curiosidad.

Lyndon: Así es. Y la forma en que se resolvió fue bastante...Particular...

Comentaba el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la sala del trono estaba el grupo entero reunido. Mike y su patrulla, estaban presentando a las princesas al dragón dorado Golden Heart. Al principio los guardias miraban con desconfianza al dragón, hasta que las princesas les pidieron que se calmara.

Celestia: Es un placer conocerle, señor Golden Heart.

Golden Heart: Oh, no. El placer es todo mío por volver a conocerlas una vez mas princesas. Je, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el dragón, mientras hacía una reverencia a ambas princesas. Éstas se rieron levemente ante el buen humor del dragón.

Luna: Así que tú eres el compañero de Mike Bluer ¿Cierto?

Golden Heart: Así es, princesa. Soy el compañero espiritual de Mike, al quien le serviré siempre.

Mike: Golden, amigo, por favor. Ya sabes que no me gusta que digas eso. Eres mi amigo y mi compañero, no mi sirviente.

Le decía el alicornio, ya que siempre consideraba a Golden Heart como su amigo y compañero y no un simple sirviente. El dragón dorado riéndose, le contestó al alicornio.

Golden Heart: Je, je, je, je. Perdona, amigo. No lo puedo evitar.

Al final, ambos amigos se rieron y se dieron del casco garra. El grupo no podía evitar admirar la buena compenetración que había entre el pony y el dragón. Celestia al verlos, pensó.

Celestia: (Se nota que les une una sólida amistad, como lo es el de Twilight y Spike. Muchos ponis y dragones podrían aprender mucho de estos cuatro...).

Pensaba la princesa, admirando en cierto modo al alicornio y el dragón, no pudiendo evitar pensar que muchos ponis y dragones se dejan llevar por estupidas ideas religiosas y racistas.

Rainbow: Golden Heart, amigo. Debo decir que Mike y tu estuvisteis geniales cuando luchasteis contra el Discord gigante.

Pinkie: Sí. Fue sin duda estupendamente genial.

Spike: Es verdad. Ver a Golden Heart primero adoptando un tamaño gigante y luego en forma de robot fue una pasada total. Y luego combatir contra Discord. Sin duda ha sido alucinante.

Comentaba el dragón saltando encima de Pinkie y poniéndose de pie sobre ella en pose triunfante. Mike y la patrulla riéndose, comentaron.

Red: Pura rutina.

Medic: Algo normal.

Dark: Mi pequeño Silver Lion también puede adoptar tamaño gigante ¿Verdad, pequeñín?

Silver Lion: Verdad, amita...

Respondía el pequeño león, mientras Darkwing le acariciaba la melena.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio? ¿Esta cosita tan pequeña y adorable?

Preguntaba la pegaso, acariciando ésta también la melena del pequeño león. Darkwing afirmó.

Dark: Así es, Fluttershy. Al igual que Golden Heart, Silver Lion es mi compañeros espiritual.

Celestia: Puedo ver que decís la verdad. La verdad es que tenéis unos compañeros bastante particulares.

Comentaba la princesa, sintiendo un gran poder tanto en el dragón dorado, como en el león plateado.

Luna: También vuestros compañeros son bastante excepcionales.

Vulcan: Claro, princesa. Como yo. El gran Vulcan, preciosa.

Comentaba el robot acercándose a la princesa y tratando de cortejarla, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un golpe con el extremo de su arco en la cabeza del robot para detenerlo.

Fox: Corta el rollo, tarugo.

Comentaba molesta la arquera, mientras Vulcan se sobaba la cabeza.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Eye Fox, por favor...

Applejack susurrando a Rainbow, la comentaba a ésta.

Applejack: (Mike no bromeaba cuando decía que Vulcan era un ligón descarado de cuidado).

Decía la vaquera, haciendo reír a la pegaso. Celestia mirando al dragón, le comentó a éste.

Celestia: Bueno, señor Golden Heart. Le quiero dar las gracias por habernos ayudado a defender Canterlot de la magia de Discord.

Golden Heart: No es nada, princesa. Yo ayudaré a mis amigos siempre. Eso no quepa duda.

Sky: Cierto. Golden Heart sin duda es un estupendo compañero.

White: Uno en quien se puede siempre confiar.

Night: Un amigo grande con un corazón aun más grande.

Comentaban el grupo. Las manes y las princesas no podían evitar admirar a tan particular grupo en especial Spike. El pequeño dragón sentía una cada vez mayor admiración por la patrulla. En ese momento, un guardia entró en la sala y haciendo una reverencia a las princesas, la dijo.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia. Me temo que tenemos una manifestación a las puertas del castillo.

Celestia: ¿Una manifestación?

Luna: Pero ¿Qué clase de manifestación?

Preguntaban ambas princesas. El guardia las respondió.

Guardia: Pues...Una manifestación contra el dragón dorado.

Tanto Mike como la patrulla, se sorprendieron cuando oyeron esto. Al final Mike molesto, dijo.

Mike: ¿Una manifestación contra mi amigo? Eso si que no lo consiento.

Decía enfadado el alicornio, saliendo corriendo de la sala. El resto de la patrulla fue con él.

Twilight: Mike, espera.

Applejack: Presiento problemas.

Rarity: Y yo, querida.

Mike salió corriendo hasta llegar a fuera y efectivamente, a las afueras de las puertas del castillo había una manifestación. Había varios sacerdotes, religiosos y feligreses que protestaban ante la presencia de Golden Heart. Portaban pancartas bastante ofensivas para la opinión de Mike, como la de sus amigos que acaban de llegar poco después. Los manifestantes eran controlados por algunos guardias que impedían que estos entraran al castillo.

DIEZMOS SÍ, PAGANOS NO.

FUERA LOS MONSTRUOS.

NO QUEREMOS ANIMALES SALVAJES EN NUESTRO REINO

Estas y otras pancartas se manifestaban contra Golden Heart por su presencia en Equestria. La iglesia o al menos la parte más radical, siempre manifestaba en contra de los dragones, debido a su adoración a otra divinidad distinta a Artemisa. Los últimos acontecimientos con los ataques de dragones había servido para que estas críticas ganasen fuerza, aumentando el rencor de los habitantes hacia los dragones.

En el momento que Golden Heart apareció, los manifestantes comenzaron a gritar furiosos y a tirar fruta podrida contra él. Bluer Sky con su escudo, generó un campo de fuerza para evitar que los proyectiles llegaran al dragón. En ese momento, llegaron las princesas como las mane y viendo el furioso gentío, la princesa Celestia trató de poner orden.

Celestia: ¡Basta! ¡Regresen a sus casas! ¡Este dragón viene en son de paz!

Trataba de razonar la princesa, aunque era probable que no lo consiguiera, recordando lo sucedido hace tiempo en el casco de Minerva y Neptuno hace tiempo*.

 *** Ver capítulo 10 : CON LA IGLESIA HEMOS TOPADO de EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT de SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

Manifestante: ¿En son de paz? ¡Esas bestias han atacado varias veces nuestro reino!

Manifestante2: ¡Son asesinos que no merecen estar en nuestro reino!

Manifestante3: ¡Son pecadores paganos que adoran a una falsa diosa!

Manifestante4: ¡Fuera de aquí, monstruo!

Manifestantes a coro: ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Gritaban furiosos la muchedumbre. Las manes estaban preocupadas por lo que veían, mientras la patrulla mantenía la calma y Blue Sky mantenía todavía el escudo para proteger a Golden Heart de lo que tiraba la muchedumbre tiraba. Mike al final ya harto, gritó furioso, empleando la voz real contra la muchedumbre.

Mike: ¡SILENCIO, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS DESCEREBRADOS Y RACISTAS!

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio con tanta fuerza, que se pudo oír a gran distancia y paró al gentío. El alicornio enfadado con la muchedumbre, comenzó a hablarles.

Mike: ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablar de esa forma a mi amigo Golden Heart? Para que os enteréis, él junto con mi patrulla, estuvo luchando a mi lado para detener la invasión de los dragones hace unos días. Además, también ayudó a detener a Discord cuando éste hacía sus locuras. Así que ni os consiento que le insultéis de ninguna forma. Quien lo haga, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Y juro que para entonces, no seré nada amable referente al tema.

Les gritaba enfadado el alicornio. Aquello dejó confundidos a los manifestantes. En ese momento, la gente se apartó dando paso a un unicornio el cual las princesas conocían bastante bien.

Ambas: ¡Radical Religius!

Exclamaron las princesas ante la aparición de un unicornio de pelaje naranja oscuro, crines negras, ojos marrones, patas de gallo en el rostro. No tenia pelo en la cabeza salvo en la nuca. Su cutie mark era una sotana. Era el obispo de Canterlot. Éste dirigiendo hacia las princesa, discutió con ellas.

Sin que nadie se fijara, Mike miró de reojo a Darkwing y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que la alicornio asintió levemente con la cabeza y desapareció en sombras. Ahí el obispo comenzó a hablar con las princesas.

Radical: Princesa. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto hace tiempo. No queremos bestias asesinas en Equestria. Últimamente os habéis vuelto demasiado tolerantes con lo dragones, e incluso algunos residen en algunas pueblos pequeños como Ponyville. Por no decir que incluso permitís la presencia de esta enorme bestia en Canterlot.

Comentaba el religioso mirando de reojo al dragón dorado y a Spike. Antes de que las princesas dijeran algo, Mike se puso delante de Readical y enfadado le dijo a éste.

Mike: Cuando dice bestia, debo deducir que se refiere a mi amigo y compañero Golden Heart ¿Verdad?

Radical: ¿Su amigo?

Preguntaba confundido obispo. Mike ahí le contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Golden Heart es mi amigo y no le voy a consentir que lo insulte sin motivo.

Golden Heart viento el rumbo que estaba tomando todo esto, trató de decirle a Mike.

Golden Heart: Mike. Creo que debería irme para no causar problemas.

Le decía el dragón al alicornio, ya que no quería causar problemas. Mike no se lo permitió.

Mike: Ni se te ocurra, Golden. Tú te quedas.

Le dijo el alicornio molesto de que la gente tratara de aquella manera a su amigo, pese a que el dragón dorado los protegiera antes de las amenazas de hace unos días. Ahí siguió hablando a su amigo.

Mike: No pienso consentir que estos idiotas digan difamaciones sin motivo alguno. Especialmente después de lo que ayudaste a proteger este reino. Como ya he dicho antes, nadie se mete con mi amigo sin motivo.

Radical: ¿Sin motivo? Esas bestias solo causan muerte y destrucción y dudo mucho que este dragón sea la excepción. Para mí no es más que un maldito monstruo asesino que...

Le decía molesto el obispo sin querer aceptar la idea de que el dragón dorado no era peligroso. En ese momento ocurrió algo que absolutamente nadie se esperaba en absoluto. Algo que en ningún momento se podría esperar que ocurriría.

Delante de todo el mundo, donde todos enormemente sorprendidos, vieron lo siguiente. Mike completamente enfadado, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de Radical Religius sacando todo el aire que tenía éste. El obispo se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago donde Mike le había dado el puñetazo.

 **Interrumpiendo la historia.**

Jill estaba sorprendida ante lo que le había contado Lyndon aquella parte.

Jill: ¿En serio hizo eso?

Lyndon: Uy, sí. Je, je, je, je. Ya lo creo. Al menos tengo eso entendido. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que dicen sobre ese chico sobre la religión, le veo bastante capaz.

Jill: Había oído algo, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad.

Lyndon: Si eso te sorprendió, espera lo que viene después.

Decía sonriendo el grifo, mientras éste volvía a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Un gran silencio se formó en ese instante en el lugar. Ante las puertas del castillo, delante de todo el mundo que miraban con la boca abierta lo ocurrido. Delante de todos, el alicornio azul le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del obispo con tanta fuerza, haciendo que Radical adolorido quedara de rodillas, mientras se sujetaba el estomago. Mike miraba con enorme desprecio al obispo debido a como éste se dedicaba a insultar a su amigo Golden Heart.

La patrulla miraba la escena, donde a diferencia de todo el mundo, éstos mantenían la calma como sí ya se esperasen aquella acción por parte del alicornio.

Fox: Buf...Tenía que pasar.

Decía la arquera.

White: Desde luego. Esta son sin duda las cosas que sacan a Mike de sus casillas.

Camaleón: Una prueba más de que Mike y la religión son prácticamente incompatibles.

Completaba el robot changeling aun disfrazado de pony.

Tanto las princesas como las mane y dragón morado, no se podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar. Mike Bluer el alicornio, le había atizado en el estomago al obispo delante de todo el mundo sin reparo alguno.

Luna: No me lo puedo creer.

Celestia: Nunca me imaginé que alguien pudiera hacer algo semejante.

Twilight: Oh, no...Esto va a traer problemas.

Fluttershy: Oh, vaya...

Applejack: Esto no va a acabar bien...

Rarity: ¿En qué estaba pensando este chico?

Las chicas temían que esto fuera a traer problemas. El obispo adolorido de su estomago, se levantó con algo de dificultad y mirando de forma seria al alicornio, le dijo molesto.

Radical: Tú...¿Te has atrevido...a golpearme...al obispo?

Le decía el obispo en forma de reproche al alicornio. Mike mirando con mezcla de ira y desprecio al obispo, le contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Te has atrevido a insultar a mi amigo y nadie y digo absolutamente nadie se mete con mis amigos. Y mucho menos gente como usted que siguen tonterías como la inútil religión que no sirve absolutamente para nada.

Le respondía enfadado el alicornio al obispo. Aquello sorprendió al obispo, porque no se esperaba en absoluto que algún pony insultara de aquella manera la religión que el tanto procesaba y amaba. Radical molesto por la respuesta del alicornio, le recriminó por ello.

Radical: ¿Cómo? ¿Osas decir que la religión de Artemisa es una religión inútil? ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¡Tú no eres más que un hereje que se antepone a las enseñanzas de Artemisa!

Decía el obispo, mientras sacaba un gran libro antiguo de la religión de Artemisa de su sotana y lo alzaba en alto. Justo en ese momento, dicho libro es atravesado por un rayo lanzado por el alicornio, dejando un gran agujero en la portada que se podía ver lado a lado para sorpresa tanto para el obispo como para los presentes.

Radical: ¡El sagrado libro de la religión de Artemisa! ¡Era uno de los más antiguos que había! ¡Un gran tesoro histórico! ¿Cómo has podido destruir una joya religiosa de esa manera? ¿Acaso no te importa tu propia religión?

Le recriminaba el obispo. Como si la acción del alicornio de golpear al obispo no fuera suficiente, Mike con su magia, le cogió del cuello y lo elevó del suelo a unos metros y el alicornio volando para estar a la altura de la cara del obispo, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo de forma intimidante.

Mike: Me importa un rábano...

Dijo el alicornio a la cara, para luego mandarlo volando contra la muchedumbre. Todos los presentes se quedaron prácticamente de piedra ante las acciones del alicornio, donde a ninguno de éstos se esperaba en absoluto lo que había hecho el alicornio. Acto seguido, Mike volvió al suelo y mirando enfadado a los presentes, les gritó a la muchedumbra.

Mike: ¡Es cierto! ¡Me importa un rábano la religión! ¡Artemisa, Lunarian, el minotauro de oro...! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Me importan un rábano los dioses como su religión! ¡Para mí los dioses no tienen ningún valor importante en mi vida!

Les gritaba completamente enfadado el alicornio a los presentes, mientras éstos le escuchaban. Algunos ayudaban a levantar al obispo. Luna mirando a Celestia, la dijo preocupada.

Luna: Hermana. Deberíamos parar esto. Esto podía volverse feo.

Ocelot: Créame, princesa. Ahora mismo, Mike solo está entrando en calor.

Decía el espadachín. Mike siguió hablando a los presentes.

Mike: Para que os enteréis, los ponis celestes no creemos en dioses ¿Sabéis por qué? Muy simple. Porque somos lo suficientemente avanzados e inteligentes para saber que creer en dioses es algo completamente inútil, como un desperdicio total de tiempo y dinero. Eso se lo dejamos a los que no saben hacer otra cosa que quedarse sentados rezando, esperando que surja algo que al final se puede hacer por uno mismo sin ayuda de dioses como Artemisa, Lunarian y demás figuras religiosas.

Hablaba el alicornio, a la vez caminando de un lado a otro. Uno de los manifestantes le preguntó.

Manifestante: ¿Ponis celestes? ¿Qué son los ponis celestes? ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

Ante la pregunta, Mike respondió.

Mike: Yo soy Mike Bluer. Emperador del Imperio Celeste. El imperio más poderoso y avanzado del mundo. Donde los ponis celestes como yo, cosa que se nota gracias a mis alas de luz, nos dedicamos a impartir la libertad y la igualdad entre razas.

Los manifestantes se sorprendieron al oír decir al alicornio que era nada menos que un emperador. Ahí siguió hablando el alicornio.

Mike: Y los que están conmigo, son mi patrulla. La Patrulla Harmony. Mi equipo, mis compañeros, amigos. Juntos luchamos contra el mal para proteger el mundo de los villanos y de la gente que trata de perturbar esa paz...Como vosotros ahora mismo...

Decía con tono acido en la última parte el alicornio. Celestia acercándose a Mike, trató de detenerlo.

Celestia: Mike, por favor, para. Solo estás empeorando las cosas.

Golden Heart: Sí, Mike. Por favor. No hagas esto por mí. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

La princesa posaba su casco en el hombro del alicornio, pero Mike de un golpe de casco la apartó y la dijo enfadado.

Mike: ¡No, princesa! Es hora de que alguien les diga la verdad a la cara.

Mike volvió hacia los manifestantes y les dijo a todos.

Mike: Escuchadme bien. Todos y cada uno de vosotros, no sois más que un maldito atajo de idiotas racistas. Eso es lo que sois realmente. Y sinceramente me dais asco con vuestra actitud que demostráis ahora mismo. Juzgar a una raza solo por lo que son, sin ni siquiera molestaros lo más mínimo en conocerlos mejor. Si lo hicierais, os daríais cuenta que en el fondo, ponis y dragones no son tan distintos. Vuestra maldita actitud racista y vuestro inútil miedo idiota os ciegan por completo. En el fondo, no sois más que un atajo de imbeciles. Eso es lo que sois todos realmente.

Les dijo molesto el alicornio a los manifestantes, donde algunos de éstos, en especial el obispo, se molestaron por los que les acababa de decir el alicornio.

Radical: ¿Cómo te atreves...?

No pudo continuar hablando, porque Mike siguió hablando.

Mike: Quizás engañéis a algunos con vuestra ideología, pero a mí no me engañáis en absoluto. Esto no lo hacéis ni por Artemisa ni nada por el estilo. Esto lo hacéis por vosotros que no es igual.

Radical: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que lo hacemos por Artemisa! Las enseñanzas prohíben adorar a otros dioses y dragones como ese adoran a una diosa falsa.

Mike: Para que te enteres, imbecil, Golden Heart no adora a ningún dios al igual que yo y todos los habitantes del Imperio Celeste. Por no mencionar que hace tiempo yo leía esas cosas sobre Artemisa y no pone por ningún lado, que la gente deba adorar forzosamente a ella u otras entidades.

Aquello sorprendió al obispo. No se podía creer que los llamados ponis celestes no tuvieran ninguna divinidad.

Radical: ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que el lugar de donde usted viene, no adoráis a Artemisa ni a ninguno otra entidad?

Mike: Por supuesto. Los ponis celestes no creemos en dioses y nunca lo hicieron. No necesitamos a esas cosas en nuestra vidas. Eso se lo dejamos a los que desperdician su tiempo rezando inútilmente a una figura religiosa que no hace absolutamente nada de nada por estos.

Aquellas palabras molestaron enormemente al obispo. No solo porque el alicornio despreciara a la religión de Artemisa, sino que insinuaba que era una religión inútil y no dudaba en insultarla sin miramiento alguno. Al final, Radical molesto, le gritó al alicornio.

Radical: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Tú y los de tu clase, no sois mas que unos paganos por no seguir la religión de Artemisa!

Mike: ¡Ja! Diga lo que quiera. Cualquier cosa que salga de la clase de gente racista como usted, no son más que palabras vacías carentes de utilidad.

Le decía con desprecio el alicornio, dando la espalda al obispo. Radical molesto, trató de decir al alicornio.

Radical: ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento se oyó una fuerte voz que lo interrumpió.

¿?: ¡Basta ya, Radical Religius!

El obispo se calló al oír aquella voz.

Radical: ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

¿?: ¿Qué quién dices? ¿Acaso no reconoces la voz de quien presuntamente hablas en su nombre tan en vano?

Decía unas misteriosa figura oscura que aparecía en medio de un haz de luz. El obispo al verla, exclamó.

Radical: ¿Artemisa? ¿Es usted, mi diosa?

Decía sorprendido el obispo. La presunta diosa, le respondió.

Artemisa: ¿Quién si no?

Decía en tono molesto la diosa. El obispo arrodillándose al suelo, empezó a idolatraba.

Radical: Oh, mi diosa...Es un honor que se haya aparecido ante mi ¿Acaso queréis que sea el vuestro portavoz del mensaje divino que me queréis dar?

Artemisa: ¡Cállate ya! No vine para eso. Vine porque estoy enormemente decepcionada contigo. Por tus malas acciones.

Le decía enfadada la diosa. El obispo sorprendido, la preguntó a la diosa.

Radical: ¿Qué? Pero...¿Qué he hecho?

Artemisa: ¿Y aun lo preguntas? Has montado una manifestación contra un noble dragón compañero y amigo de un valiente alicornio y su poderosa patrulla ¿Y aun así lo preguntas?

Radical: ¿El dragón y el alicornio? Pero...Si son herejes. Ni siquiera creen en usted. Son unos malditos herejes que no se merecen su favor, mi diosa. Merecen arder en las llamas del infierno por no seguirla mi diosa.

Artemisa: ¡Cállate ya! ¡El único que ha deshonrado mi nombre, eres tú que en vano mencionas mi nombre una y otra vez!

Radical: ¿Cómo dice, mi diosa?

Artemisa: El dragón dorado es una criatura noble que ayuda a todo el mundo y el alicornio es el guerrero más fuerte y valiente que ha podido nunca conocer el mundo. Ambos junto con la patrulla, han luchado contra las amenazas que han tratado de asolar este reino. Sin duda, son guerreros nobles con una actitud ejemplar. Luchan para defender a todos aquellos que no pueden hacerlo solos sin importarles lo más mínimo la raza que sean. Tú te has atrevido a mancillar a tan grandes héroes.

Radical: ¿Qué? Pero mi diosa. El alicornio ha asegurado que no cree en usted y que su pueblo es igual que él ¿Cómo puede aceptar que no crean en usted?

Artemisa: Ellos son libres de creer o no. Mira, Radical Religius, aprecio que trates de mantener mis enseñanzas, pero mucho me temo que lo estás enfocando mal.

Radical: ¿Cómo dice?

Artemisa: La gente tiene derecho a creer o no en mí. Si no creen en mi, no puedes obligarlos a creer en contra de su voluntad. Eso está mal. Y si sigues por este camino, vas a acabar muy mal no solo por ti, sino por todos los que siguen tu mal ejemplo.

Radical: ¿Qué quiere decir, mi diosa, con que acabaré muy mal?

Artemisa: Tú solo tratas con despreció al dragón por le hecho de ser un dragón. Ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerlo mejor. Si lo hicieras, te darías cuenta que es un dragón con un corazón incluso más grande que su tamaño. Y el alicornio como su patrulla, son nobles guerreros que luchan por la paz y la armonía. Sin duda son dignos de admiración donde todos podrían aprender mucho de ellos. En especial de la fuerte amistad que existe entre el alicornio Mike Bluer y el dragón Golden Heart.

Volviendo al castillo, todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos al obispo. Todos estaban viendo que el obispo estaba hablando solo, como si lo hiciera ante la diosa misma. Mike junto con Holy que estaba apoyada en su grupa, la ave le comentaba a Mike.

Holy: Oye, Mike...¿Tú crees qué?

Mike: Por supuesto, Holy. Es hora de que ese obispo de tercera, reciba un poco de su propia medicina.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el obispo seguía conversando con la presunta Artemisa.

Radical: Pero mi diosa...Eso va en contra de sus enseñanzas...Adorar a otros dioses aparte de usted.

La diosa soltó un suspiro y le dijo al obispo.

Artemisa: Radical, por favor. Dime tú en que parte de mis enseñanzas pone que la gente debe adorarme solo a mí y no a ningún otro dios o que tengan que creer en mí a la fuerza. O que no se puedan aceptar a otros que crean en una entidad distinta. Dime una sola cosa que lo diga siquiera.

En ese momento, el obispo no supo que decir. Había mirado muchas veces las enseñanzas de Artemisa en libros, pero en ninguno ponía que la gente debería adorar a la fuerza a Artemisa o siquiera creer en su existencia.

Artemisa: Tu silencio es prueba más que suficiente. Mira, Radical. Ese alicornio tiene la noble misión de traer la paz y la armonía en el mundo como la igualdad. Puede que los dos tengáis ideas prácticamente opuestas sobre la religión o creencias, pero ambos perseguís lo mismo, el bien común. En vez de ponerte en tu contra, deberías apoyarlo. Además. Solo porque el dragón sea un dragón, no significa que sea malo. En el fondo, los dragones y los ponis no son tan distintos. Ambos tienen sueños y aspiraciones para un futuro mejor. Mira al alicornio y al dragón, pese a ser especies distintas, no les impide ser grandes amigos muy unidos. Esa es la clase de amistad que tanto ponis como dragones podrían aprender. Si ambas razas dejaran de lado sus diferencias, se darían cuenta de que dejando de lado su aspecto, en el fondo son exactamente iguales.

Radical: Mi diosa...Yo...

El obispo por primera vez, se sentía en parte miserable. No paraba de pensar que en parte la diosa tenía razón y que en el fondo no actuó de forma correcta en formar una manifestación en contra del dragón dorado, especialmente cuando de él lo único que supo que dicho dragón protegió Equestria de ataques de otros dragones y hasta ahora no hizo nada malo. Empezó a cuestionarse que en el fondo no lo hizo por Artemisa, sino por él mismo. Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía enormemente decepcionado consigo mismo.

Radical: Tal vez...Tal vez tengáis razón, mi diosa...Mucho me temo que he obrado mal.

La diosa al oír eso, sonrió y le dijo.

Artemisa: Muy bien, Radical Religius. Has dado tu primer paso a tu redención. Ahora te pongo como penitencia que te disculpes con el dragón dorado como el alicornio y acabes con la manifestación. También quiero a partir de ahora, no la tomes con la gente que no me siga. Si quieren seguir o no mi religión o siguen otra, es decisión de ellos y no les puedes obligar a ello. Jurame que respetarás a esa clase de gente.

Radical: Lo juro, mi diosa...

Contestaba el obispo, cogiendo del casco a la diosa y besando su pezuña. Finalmente la diosa desapareció de la vista de éste.

Todo el mundo veía hablar al obispo solo, como si loco estuviera. Luego el obispo se puso de pie y mirando a todo el mundo, les dijo.

Radical: Hermanos. He tenido una revelación de la diosa. Ella misma en persona me ha hablado directamente a mí.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ello ¿En serio la mismísima diosa Artemisa le había hablado?

Radical: La diosa me ha hecho comprender que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien en absoluto. El dragón no es la bestia asesina que pensábamos y tiene razón la diosa. Hasta ahora, el dragón nos ha ayudado al igual que el alicornio y su patrulla. El dragón no es nuestro enemigo.

Los manifestantes se sorprendieron al oír aquellas palabras del obispo, especialmente porque fue precisamente él quien originó la manifestación en contra de los dragones en dos ocasiones, contando ésta también.

Radical: También me hizo comprender que no podemos obligar a nadie a seguir las enseñanzas de Artemisa en contra de su voluntad. Ahora comprendo que eso está mal. No está bien obligar a alguien creerla si éste no quiere. También me hizo comprender que en el fondo, esto no lo hicimos por la diosa, sino en parte por nosotros mismos.

La gente comenzó a murmurar entre ellos y empezaron a cuestionarse si en el fondo solo lo hicieron por ellos mismos y no por razonamiento concreto. El obispo se acercó al dragón y mirando a éste se disculpó con él.

Radical: Señor, Golden Heart ¿No? Mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberle tratando como una bestia asesina. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en el fondo es usted un buen dragón que nos ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo.

Tanto los manifestantes como las princesas y las manes, se quedaron impactados en cuando el obispo se disculpó con el dragón, al quien antes lo estuvo insultándolo hace rato. El dragón emulando una sonrisa, le respondió.

Golden Heart: No pasa nada, señor obispo.

El obispo ahora se giro hacia, Mike y también se disculpó con él.

Radical: También me disculpo con usted, emperador Mike Bluer. Puede que los dos tengamos ideas prácticamente opuestas sobre la religión, pero ambos ansiamos lo mismo que es el bien común.

Mike que aun seguía molesto con el obispo, le respondió.

Mike: Sí, sí. Lo que usted diga. Y ahora lárguese.

Respondió con total desprecio el alicornio dandole la espalda al obispo. Luego el obispo centro su vista se centró en Spike. El obispo se acordaba de él de una manifestación anterior y acercándose a éste, le dijo.

Radical: A usted también el debo una disculpa ,señor Spike. Hace tiempo le tache como bestia y ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un error. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Spike: No pasa nada, señor Radical Religius.

Le decía el dragón sonriendo al obispo. Luego el obispo mirando a los manifestantes, les dijo a éstos.

Radical: Hermanos. Tenemos que dejar esto ya. Ahora me doy cuenta que esta manifestación es inútil. Y ahora vámonos, tengo mucho que arreglar con todo lo que he hecho mal.

Decía el obispo. Al final los manifestantes aunque al principio dudaron, le hicieron caso y abandonaron el lugar junto con el obispo. Finalmente se quedaron solos el grupo, donde se les unió Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Mike mirando a su amiga, con una sonrisa la dijo.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Darkwing.

Dark: Gracias, Mike. Admito que fue una de mis mejores actuaciones je, je, je, je.

Respondía la alicornio, riéndose levemente. Las princesas y las mane no entendía lo que comentaban Éstos.

Rainbow: ¿De qué estáis hablando los dos?

Preguntó la pegaso. Ambos alicornios miraron a la pegaso y con una sonrisa, la respondieron.

Ambos: Nada.

Respondieron los dos alicornios, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible. Applejack como elemento de la honestidad, sospechaba de que Mike y Darkwing habían hecho algo. Una vez solos y volvieron al castillo, Celestia reprendió al alicornio azul por lo ocurrido antes con el obispo.

Celestia: ¡Mike Bluer! ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando en cuando golpeaste al obispo Radical Religius?

Le decía la princesa, molesta ante el comportamiento que había mostrado Mike ante el obispo. Mike sin inmutarse, la contestó.

Mike: Perdone, princesa, pero ese imbecil se atrevió a insultar a mi amigo y eso es algo que tolero en absoluto. Siempre he odiado a esos idiotas racistas y en especial a los que vienen de la iglesia.

Contestaba el alicornio.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Te habrías metido en muchos problemas por haber golpeado al obispo.

Mike: Pse...Mira tú lo que me importa ese idiota y sus tonterías religiosas sobre falsos dioses.

Decía con tono molesto el alicornio.

Luna: Entonces...¿No crees en absoluto en dioses?

Preguntaba Luna curiosa ante la actitud del alicornio ante la religión. Mike con tono, molesto la contestó.

Mike: Ni yo ni nadie del Imperio Celeste. Nosotros no necesitamos falsos dioses que nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer, por supuesto que no. Los celestes somos lo suficientemente avanzados para saber que esas cosas no son más que basura.

Decía con completo desprecio el alicornio ante la religión y se marchó de allí rumbo a la nave que estaba parada en los jardines reales, Celestia trató de decirle algo, pero Golden Heart posando su garra en el hombro de la princesa, la dijo a ésta.

Golden Heart: Déjelo, princesa.

Celestia: Pero Golden...él...

Golden Heart: Le comprendo, princesa, pero créame. Mejor no lo intente. Lo único que va a lograr es que Mike se enfade aun más. Le conozco lo suficiente, para saber como reaccionara si le comenta el tema.

Dark: Podemos asegurar que así es, princesa. Mike no tiene ningún tipo de apego por la religión de ningún tipo.

Red: Sí. Hasta el punto que no duda en despreciarla enormemente las religiones de cualquier clase.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué es así Mike con la religión?

La patrulla donde parte de sus miembros soltó un suspiro y comentaron.

Dark: Bueno ¿Os acordáis cuando Mike os contó su historia cuando era el Rey Máquina y todo eso?

Las princesas y las mane asintieron. Blue Sky continuo lo que estaba hablando Darkwing.

Sky: Entonces sabréis lo de cuando Chrysalis de nuestro mundo trató de matarlo y todo eso.

Las princesas y las mane volvieron a asentir. Ahí Rarity preguntó.

Rarity: Pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que Mike comenzara a despreciar la religión?

Red: Eso se debe a que aunque Mike nació en el Imperio Celeste, su vida comenzó en la Equestria de nuestro mundo. Él antes era fiel seguidor de la religión de Artemisa.

Rainbow: Pues perdona que te lo diga, amiga, pero la actitud de Mike indica justo lo contrario.

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso.

Black: Eso, amiga, es porque no habéis oído lo siguiente. Tras sufrir el ataque de Chrysalis, Mike estuvo con una herida mortal del cual acabaría con su vida. Mike pasó todo el tiempo rogando a la diosa que lo salvara, pero no pasó nada de eso.

Ghost: Así que al final decidió que si la diosa no haría absolutamente nada por salvarlo, él mismo se encargaría de salvar su propia vida.

Ocelot: Con ayuda de uno de sus robots, escapó del hospital y se fue al laboratorio que éste tenía.

Vulcan: Al final, el jefe logró crearse un corazón artificial que le permitía seguir con vida, así hasta que evolucionó a alicornio y ya no volvió a necesitarlo más.

Explicaban la patrulla al grupo.

Twilight: Pero eso no explica por que Mike detesta tanto la religión.

Ahora era Golden Heart el quien hablo.

Golden Heart: Para esto es mejor que lo explique, ya que yo conozco a Mike debido al tiempo que lo llevo observando. Cuando Mike sufrió el ataque y tras ver que rezar a Artemisa no servía de nada y que hasta ahora nunca le ha ayudado, decidió que a partir de entonces la religión ya no sería importante para su vida y la mando literalmente hablando, a paseo. Tiró a la basura sin miramiento alguno todos los objetos que tenía antes relacionados con la diosa y su religión y acto seguido dio comienzo su gran desprecio hacia la religión.

Explicaba el dragón, mientras éstos escuchaban.

Golden Heart: Su desprecio hacia la religión es tal, que ni se molesta en disimularlo y decir lo que piensa de ésta, haciendo que se ganara más de un enemigo en la iglesia. Mike tiene la firme creencia que en nuestro mundo de origen los dioses son innecesarios y que podemos vivir perfectamente sin ellos. Creencia que aumentó cuando descubrió que los ponis celestes, es decir su raza, no creen en dioses.

Luna: Ya veo. Después de una experiencia así, no me sorprende.

Comentó Luna, comprendiendo mejor la actitud de Mike ante la religión.

Golden Heart: Sí, princesa. Así es.

Night: Por lo que tengo entendido. La religión en nuestro mundo ha perdido bastante fuerza ya, hasta el punto que ya pocos creen en los dioses hoy en día.

Pinkie: Uy, sí. Mike nos contó que en vuestro mundo, Artemisa y Lunarian como otros dioses conocidos, son en realidad alicornios celestes como Mike.

Vulcan: Así es, monada. Oh, sí, Artemisa y Lunarian, que pedazos de yeguas je, je, je, je...

Comentaba Vulcan, recordando cuando conoció a ambas y hermosas yeguas, hasta que Eye Fox molesta, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su arco.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo.

Tras escuchar la historia de Mike por parte de la patrulla, las mane y las princesa como Spike, comprendían mejor porque el alicornio despreciaba tanto la religión. Aunque no aprobaban su conducta por lo sucedido hace poco con el obispo, no podían evitar sentir lastima por Mike por las decepciones que tuvo éste en el pasado y acabar despreciando en gran medida la religión.

En el camarote de Mike en el Infinity, Mike estaba sentando en su escritorio delante del ordenador jugando a videojuegos. Holy estaba con éste en su forma alicornio, tumbada en la cama.

Holy: Vaya, Mike. Desde luego, causaste conmoción allí fuera.

Decía la alicornio con una sonrisa. Mike sin mirarla, respondió no con muchas ganas. Por lo visto el alicornio estaba un tanto malhumorado.

Mike: Aja...

Ante la respuesta, Holy comentó.

Holy: De todos modos ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco atizando a ese obispo? Ya se que era algo insoportable, pero eso de golpearle...como sueles hacer con algunas figuras religiosas en nuestro mundo. Aun recuerdo como a un cardenal le mandaste de una patada a una montaña ubicada a miles de kilometros.

Comentaba la alicornio. Mike sin mirarla, respondió de nuevo, esta vez con tono molesto.

Mike: Ese idiota se lo merecía. Ese idiota como los que le acompañaban, se dedicaban a insultar a mi amigo Golden Heart sin razón alguna. Y eso era algo que no pensaba consentir en absoluto. Atizarle era lo mínimo que se merecía...Debería haberlo desintegrado con un rayo mágico.

Holy: Te comprendo, Mike pero...Este no es nuestro mundo. Aquí la religión si tiene algo de fuerza a diferencia del nuestro, del cual ya muy pocos la siguen ya. Te habrías metido en muchos problemas si la cosa hubiese ido mas lejos.

Mike: Para eso ya se ocupaba Darkwing de esa parte.

 **Flashback.**

En el momento que Darkwing dejó a Mike, ésta reapareció en sombras en medio de un callejón sin que nadie la viera. Ahí podía observar como el obispo discutía con Mike. Ahí decidió entrar en acción realizando un hechizo.

Dark: Sello Sombrío. Arte Oscuro. Visión Interior Oscura...

Dijo la yegua empleando uno de las artes de hechizos que aprendió hace mucho tiempo gracias a sus amigos de Divine. En ese momento, de ella surgió una sombra que fue recorriendo el suelo hasta llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, hasta el obispo justo cuando éste furioso, discutía con Mike. Ahí es cuando tuvo la ilusión que lo afecto.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Holy: Admito que aquello fue astuto.

Decía la alicornio yendo hacia Mike y abrazando por detrás de éste que aun seguía sentado. Mike sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Bueno. Simplemente usé su fe ciega en su diosa en su contra. Es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer la gente cuando cree que algo es un acto divino.

Holy: Desde luego.

Ambos se rieron levemente al recordar aquello.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Usar las creencias del obispo en su contra. Admito que aquello fue bastante astuto por parte de ese alicornio.

Comentó la grifo sin poder evitar admirar la astucia del alicornio.

Lyndon: Sí je, je, je, je...La verdad es que el alicornio es hábil creando estrategias para conseguir lo que quiere.

Jill: Mmm...Sí...Tan joven y aun así tan sabio y astuto. Sin duda fascinante.

Lyndon: No me digas que te estás enamorando de él.

Bromeaba el grifo. La grifo sonriendo de forma irónica, le respondió.

Jill: Si fuera unos años más mayor, me lo pensaría, pero ahora mismo tenemos otras preocupaciones en mente. Ahora continua, por favor.

Lyndon: Con gusto.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	14. Cap 14 Conociendo al Canalla

**Capítulo 14**

 **Conociendo al Canalla**

Lyndon: Bien. Por fin llego la parte de mi gran momento.

Jill: Quieres decir...

Lyndon: Así es. Que ganas tenía. Ya verás, mi hermosa dama. Es una historia verdaderamente fascinante, llena de emociones.

Decía en forma dramática el grifo, mientras se ponía a su libro con gran emoción.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Ya había pasado dos días desde el último ataque de los dragones. Mike y su patrulla se dedicaron a patrullar con su nave por alrededor del reino de Equestria, tratando de encontrar a más dragones peligrosos y también evitar cualquier altercado entre ponis y dragones.

Después de explorar los cielos por un rato, la nave aterrizó en un claro en medio de un bosque donde había un pequeño pueblo granjero. La patrulla al completo, bajó de la nave.

Vulcan: Han pasado dos días y no ha pasado nada. Que frustrante.

Comentaba el robot, molesto porque hubiera tanta calma, ya que éste estaba deseoso de entrar en acción.

Ghost: Cálmate, Vulcan. En el fondo esto es bueno. Ya que no tenemos que preocuparnos de que no haya inocentes heridos.

Bit: Concuerdo con Ghost. Ha habido un tiempo de calma y no ha ocurrido nada del que preocuparse.

Comentaban ambos robots con tal de calmar a Vulcan, pero este no parecía demasiado de acuerdo y protesto.

Vulcan: Pero echo de menos la acción. Tengo ganas de aporrear algo con mis mazos de energía ¡Tanta calma me vuelve locoooo...!

Gritaba a voz en grito el robot, alzando sus brazos y sacando sus mazos de energía. En ese momento Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón a la cabeza, haciéndole callar.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo. No dramatices. Que para eso está ya Rarity.

Le decía molesta la arquera ante la actitud de Vulcan en cuestión de buscar siempre acción y peleas.

Night: De todos modos, que raro que no haya pasado nada desde el ataque de los dragones y de Discord. Pensé que habrían más ataques.

Comentaba el unicornio, mientras su fénix Terrax volaba hacia una rama ojeando alrededor y los otros fénix hicieron lo mismo en otra ramas.

Dark: O simplemente se han dado cuenta que con nosotros aquí, no tienen nada que hacer.

Comentaba Darkwing en tono presumida. Dark Cloud que estaba en una rama, la secundo.

Dark Cloud: Cierto, nena. Esos dragones que envía ese matón de Arquímedes, no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros. Je, je, je, je.

Holy: Aun así, mejor no bajar la guardia.

Mike: Holy tiene razón. Habrá que estar atentos ante cualquier cosa. Cualquier posible ataque, puede a llegar a no ser tan evidente como los anteriores ataques de dragones.

Comentaba el alicornio. Black Wing que volaba a unos metros del suelo para ver si veía algo, vio una bolsa abandonada cerca del lecho de un riachuelo. La bat pony se acercó y revisó la bolsa, dentro había un especie de libro.

Black: ¿Y esto? No aparece ningún título.

Comentaba la bat pony. mientras abría el libro para leer sus páginas. En ella había algo escrito como si un diario se tratase.

 **Nota autor: En el diario poned la voz de Lyndon, el grifo que narra la historia.**

Diario: Después de arduas investigaciones. he logrado averiguar que una familia de granjeros han encontrado una valiosa reliquia. Y por lo visto no saben que hacer con él. Yo sí se que hacer con ella y con su hermosa hija je, je, je, je...

Leía Black Wing el diario. Aquello la llamó la atención, porque parecía el diario de algún canalla o un sinvergüenza por el estilo.

Black: Esto resulta curioso. Mejor guardo esto.

Decía la bat pony, volviendo a guardar el libro en la bolsa para llevarlo consigo y luego volver con la patrulla.

Ocelot: Bueno ¿Volvemos a explorar los cielos a ver si vemos dragones, dragones serpientes, fantasmas o traslanticos?

Bromeaba en la última parte el espadachín. Estuvieron a punto de volver a la nave, hasta que alguien les grito.

¿?: ¡Ayuda...!

El grupo se paró ante el grito de ayuda y ahí es cuando vieron a un grifo portando una cazadora corta y una ballesta en la espalda. Aquel grifo era nada menos que Lyndon. El grifo asustado, corría hacia la patrulla implorando ayuda.

Lyndon: ¡Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme!

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa, señor?

Preguntaba el alicornio ante la expresión de miedo del grifo. Lyndon ahí le respondió.

Lyndon: Necesito que me ayudéis, unos bandidos van a matar a mi amiga.

Le decía el grifo. Nada mas oír eso, Mike supo que había problemas que resolver.

Mike: ¿En serio? Entonces has pedido ayuda a la gente correcta. Llévanos allí.

Lyndon: Con gusto.

La patrulla fue siguiendo al grifo, donde este último los guiaba por un camino hasta una granja que se veía a lo lejos. Ahí le comentaron al grifo.

Night: Dinos ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Lyndon: Oh. En realidad es la hija de unos granjeros que han encontrado una reliquia y unos bandidos quieren quitársela.

Respondía el grifo. Ante la palabra reliquia, Black Wing reacciono.

Black: Espera...¿Reliquia...?

El grupo estaba casi cerca de la granja y a lo lejos vieron a una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo con crines rubias atadas con dos coletas y con traje de granjera. Estaba siendo acorralada por tres grifos. Uno de ellos, un grifo algo más grande y empuñando un cuchillo, la amenazaba.

Grifo Nigel: Dinos dónde se ha metido esa rata traidora de Lyndon y la reliquia o te mataremos.

Yegua: ¡Nunca os lo diré, canallas!

Respondía desafiante la yegua. El llamado Nigel molesto por la respuesta dada por la yegua, trató de matarla, hasta que un disparo de hielo lanzado por Ghost le alcanzó la garra armada, congelándola así.

Nigel: ¿Pero qué?

Mike: ¡Alto ahí, bandidos!

Gritó de forma autoritaria el alicornio. Los bandidos vieron a la patrulla y al grifo.

Night: Dejad a esa joven o lo lamentareis, pero bien.

Amenazaba el unicornio. Nigel riéndose perversamente, les dijo a éstos.

Nigel: ja, ja, ja, ja...Necios. Si conocierais bien a Lyndon, os daríais cuenta de que no es alguien de fiar.

Red: Ahora mismo eso nos da igual. Estáis amenazando a esa chica y eso es algo que no pensamos consentir.

Respondía la yegua, mientras invocaba un peine mágico y se peinaba la crin. El llamado Nigel gritó.

Nigel: ¡Ahora sabréis lo que es enfrentarse al Gremio de Ladrones! ¡Chicos! ¡Salid y matadlos a todos!

Acto seguido aparecieron varios grifos bandidos armados, dispuestos a atacarlos. La yegua se puso a cubierto para evitar salir herida. Vulcan al ver a los bandidos, gritó de alegría.

Vulcan: ¡SÍIII...! ¡Por fin pelea! ¡Que ganas tenía!

Decía emocionado el robot, ante la idea de por fin pelear. Acto seguido, Vulcan sacando sus mazos de energía, golpeó con ellas a un bandido que lo atacaba de frente en la cabeza.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Estoy tan emocionado.

Vulcan golpeaba a dos bandidos que lo atacaban por ambos lados, recibiendo éstos los martillos de energía en sus cabezas, dejándolos noqueados.

Vulcan: Sentía que me estaba oxidando por no pelear.

Vulcan sin darse la vuelta, golpeo con uno de sus mazos a la cara de un grifo que lo iba a atacar por la espalda.

Vulcan: Y pienso disfrutarlo.

Vulcan cogía con sus cascos a dos grifos y les golpeó a ambos en la cabeza, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Fox: Vulcan, concéntrate. Esto no es un juego.

Le decía molesta la arquera, mientras bloqueaba con su arco de metal el ataque de espada de un grifo, para acto seguido desviarlo y darle un golpe de artes marciales en su brazo, obligando al grifo a soltar dicha arma y acto seguido cogerle del brazo para hacerle una llave de judo y hacerlo estrellar contra la valla de la granja.

Ocelot: Déjalo, mujer. Para una vez que se divierte.

Le decía animado el espadachín, disparando sus pistolas de energía contra los bandidos que los dejaba aturdidos en el suelo.

Red: Serán poca cosa comparado con los enemigos que nos enfrentamos habitualmente, pero al menos son un buen ejercicio.

Decía la alicornio, siendo rodeada por varios bandidos donde la atacaron todos a la vez. La yegua sin moverse, se mantenía en calma atusando su pelo, hasta que en el último momento, la yegua saltó esquivando los ataques de los bandidos donde ahí la vieron a ésta ascender en el aire, para acto seguido caer sobre ellos y recibir múltiples puñetazos y patadas en la cara, que los dejó fuera de combate.

Bit: Se recomiendo neutralizar a estos bandidos para luego entregarlos a la justicia.

Comentaba el robot grifo, mientras disparaba desde su pecho unos ganchos con cables unidos a estos, atando cuatro bandidos y luego tirando de los cables para ir arrastrando a éstos por el suelo. Acto seguido el grifo los apuntó con su brazo y de ella surgió un mini cañón con dos varillas eléctricas que disparó una rayo eléctrico que los electrocutó a todos éstos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Black: Sí. Eso lo haremos enseguida.

Black Wing era atacada por varios bandidos por el aire, mientras ésta se defendía con sus garras eléctricas. Los bandidos trataban de atacarlas con sus espadas de metal, siendo esto un gran error, ya que ésta cuando se defendía con sus garras eléctricas, los bandidos eran electrocutados y aturdidos, dando la oportunidad a la bat pony de noquearlos con facilidad. Luego voló a toda velocidad alrededor de varios bandidos en el aire, formando un tornado que los llevó lejos.

Black: Adiós. Que tengáis buen viaje.

Bromeaba la bat pony, mientras veía como los bandidos eran llevados por el tornado.

Sky: Rápido..

Decía el paladín, levantando con su escudo una barrera de energía que detuvo la marcha de los bandidos que iban hacia él. White Shield saltando encima de dicha barrera gracias a su gran potencia en sus patas, lanzo desde los cañones de hombros disparos de energía aturdidoras, dejando fuera de combate a los bandidos.

White: Y eficaz...

Completó el unicornio, guardando sus cañones de hombros en su armadura. Ambos se acercaron y chocaron sus cascos.

Ghost activando su invisibilidad, logró evadir a los bandidos que la iban a atacar. Éstos miraban por todos lados, tratando de localizarla, pero no la encontraban. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Ghost estaba justo en medio de ellos y sin su camuflaje. Ahí la yegua les llamó la atención.

Ghost: ¿Alguien me presta atención?

Decía la pony fantasma, sobresaltando a los bandidos al ver que estaba justo en medio de ellos. Éstos tras recuperarse del susto, saltaron sobre ella dispuestos a despedazarlas con sus garras, pero ésta iluminó su cuerno y formó una ventisca alrededor de ella, llevándose por los aires a los bandidos para acto seguido caer al suelo a forma de bloques de hielo.

Ghost: Esto sin duda os habrá dejado helados je, je, je..

Bromeaba la pony fantasma.

Camaleón: ¡Alla voooy...!

Gritaba Camaleón con disfraz de vikingo con ariete de cabeza de carnero, corriendo sin parar, llevándose por delante a todos los bandidos que se encontraba, mandando a volar a todos éstos bien lejos.

Medic se lanzó hacia varios bandidos que avanzaban hacia ella. Medic pasando entre ellos esquivando sus ataques con sus armas o garras, al mismo tiempo los golpeaba en puntos vitales haciendo que perdieran fuerzas y cayeran al suelo sin posibilidad de mover sus cuerpos. Un grifo musculoso trató de aplastarla con un mazo de guerra enorme, pero la yegua lo esquivo y moviéndose alrededor del grifo, iba golpeando en diversos puntos de los brazos del grifo, haciendo que perdiera fuerzas en ella y se la cayera el mazo. Finalmente Medic le dio una patada voladora a la cara del grifo que lo derribo contra el suelo. Medic aterrizando al suelo, comentó.

Medic: Ahora si que vas a necesitar un médico, amigo.

Bromeaba Medic.

Mike y sus amigos se iban enfrentando al resto de bandidos, donde ahí los vencían con facilidad, mientras el llamado Nigel trataba de atravesar con su cuchillo a Lyndon.

Nigel: Cometiste un grave error al huir, Lyndon...Nadie nos abandona sin pagar por ello.

Decía el bandido tratando de atravesarlo con su cuchillo, pero el grifo esquivando hacia un lado y acto seguido apuntándolo con su ballesta, le respondió.

Lyndon: Bueno. Es que a un servidor le gusta ir por libre. No me gusta mucho atarme a la gente.

Bromeaba el grifo a la vez disparando una flecha, donde Nigel lo esquivó echándose a un lado y acto seguido saltó tratando de acuchillarle, pero Lyndon bloqueó el ataque con su ballesta.

Nigel: ¡Maldito canalla! Mataste a dos compañeros y encima te llevaste una gran suma de dinero. Nadie se la juega al Gremio de Ladrones y les roba sin pagar las consecuencias.

Decía enfadado el grifo, tratando de cortarle la cara a Lyndon con su garra libre. Lyndo lo esquivó a la vez que le contestaba.

Lyndon: Pues demándame, amigo. Yo tengo mis propios problemas.

Le decía Lyndon de forma burlona, empujando su ballesta obligando a su enemigo a retroceder. Nigel furioso, le gritó.

Nigel: ¡Ahora si que vas a morir, maldito traidor!

Gritó el grifo volando hacia Lyndon con intención de matarlo. Lyndon simplemente saltó para atrás echando su espalda contra el suelo y utilizando sus patas traseras para apoyarlas en el pecho de su enemigo para levantarlo encima suya. Ahí Lyndon apuntándolo con su ballesta al pecho de Nigel le dijo.

Lyndon: Esta es mi despedida en el gremio, amigo.

Respondió Lyndon al mismo tiempo que disparaba una flecha que le atravesó el pecho al llamado Nigel. Éste gritó de dolor al sentir como la flecha le atravesaba el corazón y Lyndon lo impulsó por encima suya contra el suelo. Nigel agonizante, miró a Lyndon y le dijo.

Nigel: Ja, ja, ja, ja...No importa que muera, Lyndon...El Gremio de Ladrones siempre encuentra sus objetivos...Mi muerte no cambiara nada..je, je, je, je...

Se reía el grifo, antes de caer muerto al suelo. Lyndon levantándose, comentó.

Lyndo: Eso está por ver. Yo tengo intención de vivir tanto tiempo como pueda y disfrutar de mis ganancias.

Comentaba el grifo en forma burlona, mientras apoyaba su ballesta encima de su hombro. Mike y la patrulla habían logrado derrotar a todos los bandidos. Lyndon sentía que se había librado de una buena, hasta que vio a lo lejos a varios guardias pegasos volando hacia la casa.

Lyndon: Oh, oh...Problemas...

Decía el grifo escondiéndose detrás de la casa.

Poco después la guardia había detenido a los bandidos y les dieron las gracias a Mike y a su patrulla por haberlos ayudado a capturar. Cuando la guardia pegaso se marchó con los bandidos, Lyndon salió de su escondite.

Lyndon: Bueno. Parece que no hay moros en la costa.

Yegua: Lyndon, querido. Estás aquí.

Le decía la yegua corriendo hacia el grifo y abrazándolo con suma alegría. Lyndon la devolvió el abrazo a la vez que la decía con una sonrisa.

Lyndon: Claro, querida ¿Acaso pensabas que mi iba a ir así sin más?

La yegua rompió el abrazo y ésta sonriendo le decía a Lyndon.

Yegua: He hecho lo que me pediste y he guardado el ídolo, pero mucho me temo que mi padre sospecha de lo nuestro.

Lyndon: No te preocupes, amor. Cuando consiga el dinero por el ídolo todos nuestros problemas se solucionara.

Yegua: Por supuesto. Aquí tienes el ídolo.

Decía la yegua sacando un extraño ídolo en forma de grifo de jade verde. El grifo miró feliz dicho ídolo, mientras lo cogía con sus garras.

Yegua: Una vez que tengamos el dinero, podemos por fin casarnos y tener hijos ¿No es maravilloso Lyndon?

Decía en forma soñadora la yegua feliz como si un cuento de hadas viviera. Lyndon que solo parecía tener ojos para el ídolo, la contestó.

Lyndon: Sí, sí...Lo que tu digas...Viviremos felices y tendremos lindos mocos...Digo niños je, je, je, je...Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver donde puedo vender el ídolo por mucho dinero.

Yegua: Te estaré esperando, Lyndon, mi amor.

Lyndon: Sí, querida. Espérame. No debería tardar mucho.

Yegua: Lo hare.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como conociste al alicornio y su patrulla ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es, preciosa. Estaba escrito que nuestros caminos se cruzarían.

Comentaba el grifo. La grifo alzó una ceja y le comentó.

Jill: Y ahí es cuando te uniste a ellos ¿No?

Lyndon: Por supuesto. Mi carisma, mi encantó natural y mi buen ojo para los negocios, hicieron que prácticamente me rogaran que me uniera a ellos. Recuerdo lo mucho que insistieron que me uniera a su panda.

Explicaba el grifo de forma presumida. La grifo no parecía creerse demasiado aquel punto.

 **Retornando historia.**

Afuera de la propiedad, la patrulla miraba la escena entre el grifo y la yegua.

Night: No se por qué, tengo la impresión de que nos han usado.

Comentaba el unicornio con sospecha.

Sky: Ese tipo parece un bandido. No me fío de él.

Comentaba el paladín que miraba con enorme sospecha al grifo. Finalmente vieron a Lyndon dirigirse hacia ellos mientras miraba el ídolo.

Lyndon: Oh, sí. Por fin el ídolo es mío. Fortuna. Allá voy...

Comentaba el grifo complacido de tener el ídolo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando al mirar mejor dicho ídolo, comentó.

Lyndon: ¡Nooo...! ¡Es falso, maldita sea! ¡Debí habérmelo imaginado!

Decía enfadado el grifo al ver que el ídolo era falso. Tras calmarse, el grifo miró al grupo y les comentó.

Lyndon: Bueno. Vosotros parecéis gente que viaja mucho y yo el humilde Lyndon os podría acompañar.

Red: ¿Y tú prometida?

La preguntó Red Fire al grifo, recordandole sobre su presunta prometida. Lyndon ahí la respondió.

Lyndon: ¿Prometida? ¿Te parezco yo alguien que quiera sentar la cabeza? Soy un hombre de mundo y he visto cosas verdaderamente increíbles. He viajado por todo el mundo en busca de los mayores tesoros del mundo. Je, je, je, je...Quizás os podría ayudar en vuestra cruzada.

Explicaba el grifo en forma dramática sin dejar de reír. Blue Sky con expresión molesta, le decía a Mike.

Sky: Por favor, Mike. Dime que no estás considerando la propuesta de este criminal.

Lyndon: ¿A quién llamas criminal? Yo no soy un criminal. Prefiero el termino de...hombre de negocios je, je, je, je.

Mike no dijo nada de inmediato. Se acercó al grifo y lo miró atentamente, analizando cada parte del grifo. Mike no sabía por qué, pero sentía algo especial en el grifo.

Mike: Lyndon ¿No? Eres libre de acompañarnos si quieres.

Respondió el alicornio. Aquello sorprendió en gran medida al grupo que no se esperaban que Mike aceptara a aquel grifo así como así.

Fox: ¿Qué?

Dark: ¿Hablas en serio, Mike?

Sky: ¡Mike, por favor! ¿En serio quieres tener a este tipo con nosotros?

Nadie comprendía el por que Mike había aceptado al grifo y posiblemente ni el propio Mike sabía el por qué.

Lyndon: Je, je, je, je...Muchas gracias. Será un honor serviros. Presiento que tendremos muchas aventuras donde nos esperan riquezas inigualables.

Decía el grifo complacido al poder ir con tal particular grupo. Ahí Mike le dijo a éste.

Mike: Escúchame, Lyndon. Puedes ir con nosotros, pero no robes nada. Podrás quedarte con cualquier tesoro que encuentres abandonado, pero no quiero que robes absolutamente a nadie, al menos que sean enemigos o criminales.

Lyndon: Claro. Tienes mi palabra.

Le decía el grifo haciendo una reverencia al alicornio. En ese momento Black Wing se acercó al grifo y le dijo.

Black: Oye ¿Por un casual esta bolsa es tuya?

La decía la bat pony acercando dicha bolsa al grifo. Lyndon al verla, exclamó.

Lyndon: ¡Ah, mi bolsa! ¡Sabía que estaba por ahí! Muchas gracias.

Decía el grifo cogiendo rápidamente su bolsa y mirando su contenido, donde de ella sacó su libro.

Lyndon: Y también está mi diario. Y por lo visto intacto.

Black: (Lo sabía. Era suya la bolsa).

Pensaba la bat pony, mirando con sospecha al grifo.

Mike: Bien. Vámonos.

Decía el alicornio y el grupo lo siguió incluyendo Lyndon. Blue Sky no le quitaba el ojo de encima ya que no se fiaba de él en absoluto.

El grifo se sorprendió cuando vio la nave Infinity parada en medio del claro. Al entrar en la zona de carga, el grifo pudo apreciar las montones de cajas que había en su interior.

Lyndon: Algo me dice que dentro habrá montones de cosas valiosas jejejeje.

Comentaba el grifo mirando cada una de las cajas. Ahí Blue Sky con actitud seria, le advertía al grifo.

Sky: Cuidado, canalla. Roba una sola cosa de esta nave y te juro que te tiró por la borda cuando estemos a mil metros.

Le amenazaba el paladín sin fiarse en absoluto del grifo. Lyndon haciéndose el inocente, le contestó.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, caballerete. Nunca robaría nada de nada a mis nuevos colegas.

Sky: Más te vale.

Le decía seriamente el paladín, sin fiarse en absoluto del grifo.

La nave iba volando de regreso a Ponyville. Iban todos junto con el grifo. Nadie comprendía el por qué Mike había aceptado a un individuo así para que los acompañase. Mike estaba en su camarote junto con sus amigos Darkwing y Night Ray, Golden Tail en su forma espiritual, Silver Lión y los fénix que estos últimos estaban apoyados en una mesa. Mike tumbado en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con expresión meditabundo. Night que estaba sentado en una silla enfrente del ordenador, le preguntó a Mike.

Night: Oye, Mike ¿Por qué has aceptado a ese tipo que viniera con nosotros?

Dark: Cierto, Mike. No parece tu estilo.

Completaba la alicornio que estaba sentada en el suelo, cepillando la melena de Silver Lion con un cepillo.

Holy: Por no decir que de lejos se ve que es alguien que no dudaría en vaciarte los bolsillos.

Dark Cloud: Y desplumarte por completo.

Terminaron ambos fénix. Mike, el cual se subió Golden Tail a su lado y se tumbó encima del estomago del alicornio para dormir un poco, respondió a sus amigos.

Mike: La verdad...No estoy muy seguro del por qué le permití venir con nosotros.

Aquello extraño a los presentes, ya que ninguno se esperaba una respuesta así.

Holy: ¿Y eso, Mike? No es típico de ti tomar decisiones de ese tipo sin pensártelo bien.

Mike mirando a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que con un casco acariciaba la cabeza del Golden Tail, les dijo.

Mike: Se que suena raro, pero cuando vi a Lyndon, sentí algo. Algo raro. No se como expresarlo. Como si tuviera que ir con nosotros. No sabría explicarlo bien.

Decía el alicornio sin estar seguro de como decírselo a sus amigos.

Night: Vaya, Mike. Ahora si que nos has dejado confusos.

Silver Lion: Muy confusos ji, ji, ji

Se reía el pequeño león, mientras Darkwing tras terminar de peinar al león, lanzó una bola de lana al suelo y Silver Lion al verlo, se abalanzó sobre dicha bola de lana y comenzó a jugar con ella enredando la lana entre sus patas haciéndole ver verdaderamente adorable.

Mike queriendo cambiar de conversación, les comentó a sus amigos.

Mike: Hey, amigos ¿Os acordáis cuándo cenamos en el castillo de Twilight junto con Flash Sentry y su madre la cual la llegamos a conocer?

Dark: Ay, si je, je, je...Fue un día muy gracioso ese día.

 **Flashback.**

Mike, Night Ray y Darkwing estaban junto con sus fénix en el comedor del castillo de la Amistad junto con Twilight, su prometido y futuro marido Flash Sentry, su hija adoptiva Nyx como Spike. La madre de Flash estaba cocinando para la familia y ésta vino con varios platos que eran tortillas de patatas.

Stella: Aquí tenéis, queridos. Espero que os gusten.

Decía amablemente la yegua, mientras ponía los platos a cada uno de ellos.

Nyx: Gracias, señora madre de Flash.

Agradecía la pequeña cogiendo un cuchillo con su magia y cortando un trozo para luego pincharlo con el tenedor y metérselo en la boca. Su expresión fue la de probar algo delicioso.

Nyx: Mmm..Que rico...

Stella: Gracias, pequeña. Sin duda eres todo amor.

El resto fue probando las tortillas y su expresión fue similar a la de la pequeña.

Mike: Mm...Rico..

Dark: Ya lo creo...

Night: Esta verdaderamente delicioso.

Los fénix picoteaban en unos platos para ellos, como Golden Tail y Silver Lion también tenían el suyo propio, iban comiendo trozos de la tortilla que también les llegó a gustar.

Flash: Vaya, mamá. Veo que sigues haciendo unas tortillas riquísimas como siempre.

Stella: Gracias, querido.

Twilight: No tenía que haberse molestado en hacer la cena, señora.

Stella: En absoluto, querida. Es un placer.

Nyx: Mmm..¿Podría hacer más tortillas como esta para nosotros? Sin duda es verdaderamente deliciosa y es tan rico. Me gustaría tomármelo todos los días.

Comentaba la alicornio con una gran sonrisa en su cara por probar algo tan rico.

Twilight: Nyx, hija. La madre de Flash tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir siempre aquí solo para hacer unas tortillas.

La regañaba la alicornio a la pequeña. Nyx haciendo pucheros, la respondió.

Nyx: Pero es que están tan ricas. Me gustaría poder tomármelo todos los días.

La madre de Flash riéndose por el comentarios de la pequeña, comentó.

Stella: Oh, pequeña. Sin duda eres adorable. Me recuerdas a mi Flashito cuanto era pequeño.

Dark: ¿Flashito?

Preguntaba divertida la alicornio, la cual la hizo bastante gracia el mote de Flash. Su madre, la comentó.

Stella: Sí. A mi querido hijo siempre le gustaba mis tortillas. Debido a que tenían forma de rueda, él siempre me pedía "mamá, hazme una rueda amarilla". Era de pesadito mi Flashito con el tema.

Flash: Oh, mamá...

Le decía su hijo con un ligero rubor en la cara. Tanto Mike como los otros y el dragón, se rieron por el apodo de Flash. Ahí Nyx le dijo a quien sería su futuro padre.

Nyx: Oye. Podríamos llamarte así. Flashito.

Bromeaba la alicornio, donde ahí el pegaso la contestó molesto.

Flash: ¡Ni se te ocurra! O te quedas sin paga.

Los demás se rieron ante la reación del pegaso. Stella riéndose también, comentó.

Stella: Oh, que pequeña más adorable. Sin duda serás un excelente nieta.

Nyx: Sí...abuela...

Respondía la alicornio, haciendo que Stella se muriera de ternura ante la idea de tener en el futuro una estupenda nieta. Luego la madre de Flash estuvo contando anécdotas de su hijo cuando era potrillo. Cuando jugaba a los caballeros usando una olla como casco y un cucharón como espada, cosa que provocaba vergüenza al pegaso y risas al resto del grupo. También enseñó un viejo álbum con fotos de Flash de pequeño. Una donde Flash dormía encima de la cama hecho un ovillo y llevando un disfraz de corderito. Cuando lo estaban bañando. Cuando sentado a la mesa a la hora de comer se ponía perdida con el puré de patatas. Éstos se rieron con ganas, mientras Flash estaba en una esquina muerto de vergüenza.

Flash: Oh, mamá...¿Por quá tenías que enseñarles precisamente eso?

Stella: Ya sabes, hijo. Cosa de madres.

Dark: La verdad es que Flash de pequeño y con un disfraz de árbol para el teatro infantil, se le ve adorable.

Comentaba la alicornio, mientras los demás se rieron levemente, provocando que Flash se sonrojara aun más de vergüenza.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Al terminar de recordarlo, el grupo se puso a reír con enormes ganas.

Dark: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ah, sí. Como me he reído de aquello.

Night: Y yo ja, ja, ja, ja...

Silver Lion: Fue muy divertido.

Decía el pequeño león. Éstos se rieron por un rato al recordar aquel divertido día con la madre de Flash.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así te uniste a ese grupo ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Gracias a ellos, pude conseguir mucho oro para mis asuntos. Aunque en ningún momento me esperé lo que llegaría después. Aquello si que fue inesperado.

Le explicaba el grifo mientras miraba su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	15. Cap 15 Misión Rescate 1º Parte

**Capítulo 15**

 **Misión Rescate 1º Parte**

Jill: Supongo que ahora contarás cuando el alicornio y su patrulla fueron a ese lugar.

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon ojeando su libro, la contestó.

Lyndon: Así es. Ellos fueron allí para hacer un favor a alguien.

Jill: ¿Un favor?

Lyndon: Así es. Y debo admitir que ese alicornio y su grupo hagan ese tipo de cosas sin pedir recompensa a cambio, me resulta extraño a la vez que admirable je, je, je. Aunque en el fondo es bueno eso. Más para mí.

Comentaba el grifo, riéndose levemente, mientras pasaba páginas en su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Cerca del territorio grifo, iban volando unos enormes dragones. Su numero era considerable como su tamaño.

Dragón: Bien. Pronto llegaremos el reino grifo.

Dragón2: Ya sabéis. Causad tantas muertes como podáis, pero eso sí, dejad algún que otro superviviente diciendo que somos dragones provenientes de Equestria.

Decía el otro dragón. Arquímedes tuvo la diabólica idea. Mandaría a sus dragones más feroces contra el reino grifo para que causaran tantas masacres como pudieran y procurando dejar supervivientes para decirles que eran dragones equestrianos. Eso impulsaría el miedo de los grifos hacia los dragones incluyendo a los locales, haciendo que se alzaran en armas contra Equestria para matar a los dragones locales y así provocar una posible guerra entre ambos reinos. Así acabarían debilitados y así Arquímedes solo tendría que lanzar su ofensiva contra ambos reinos para conquistarlos una vez que estuvieran débiles. Por desgracia, su plan no iba a ir como lo tenía previsto, debido a un imprevisto.

En la ciudad, los grifos como los dragones que se instalaron hace tiempo en la ciudad tras la guerra civil en Draconem, veían en el cielo a los grandes dragones volar.

Dragón: Por el rey Arquímedes.

Decía el dragón preparado para lanzar bolas de fuego, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo pasó veloz hacia él y desapareció de la vista de los otros dragones.

Dragon3: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde ha ido?

Nada mas decir eso, otro dragón que volaba a su lado, desapareció también de golpe.

Dragon3: ¿Pero...? ¿Qué está pasando?

Preguntaba el dragón al ver desaparecer dos de sus compañeros. Éstos decidieron ignorarlo y empezar ya el ataque. Ya buscarían luego a sus compañeros desaparecidos. Acto seguido, todos los dragones lanzaron sus bolas de fuego contra la ciudad, cuyos habitantes se alarmaron al ver como las bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia ellos. Justo en ese momento, un láser dorado surgió de la ciudad y formando un arco, que destruyó al instante todas las bolas de fuego para sorpresa de éstos.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray, los dos primeros con sus armaduras Bankai y el tercero con una armadura fénix de primer nivel, siendo seguidos por Golden Heart el dragón.

Los dragones atacantes se sorprendieron ante la repentina aparición de los ponis y el dragón dorado, pero aun así fueron a atacarlos. Les lanzaron bolas de fuego contra el grupo, donde Mike y su equipo los esquivaban con facilidad.

Mike fue hacia un dragón esquivando una bola de fuego y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el mentón. mandándolo a volar y acto seguido fue hacia a su cola agarrandola con sus cascos y lanzándolo contra un grupo de dragones atacantes. Varios dragones fueron a por Mike, pero el alicornio era demasiado fuerte para éstos. Mike fue hacia uno y cogiendole del cuello, le dio un fuerte rodillazo bajo el cuello cortando momentáneamente el aire y luego lo lanzó al aire. Luego volando a toda velocidad, el alicornio golpeó a varios dragones en diversos sitios haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Mike sin perder tiempo, fue volando cogiendo a cada uno de los dragones que iban hacia el suelo antes de que se estrellaran.

Los habitantes del reino vieron como sorprendente el alicornio azul, bajaba del cielo cargando por encima de él con nada menos que con cinco grandes dragones. El alicornio los llevaba al suelo como si no pesaran absolutamente nada y los dejó caer al suelo antes de volver a los cielos.

Darkwing iba siendo atacada por varios dragones que trataron de atravesarla con sus garras, pero la alicornio los esquivaba mediante tele transportes de sombras apareciendo de un lugar a otro y con la Mega Arma Elemental a modo de Hoja Eléctrica, les sacudía fuertes descargas a los dragona haciendo que cayeran al suelo, los cuales Mike los cogía para bajarlos sin que se estrellaran.

Night Ray con sus alas de cristal, volaba hacia unos dragones esquivando sus llamaradas. Cuando estuvo cerca de éstos, creando unas garras de cristal, les hacía unos cortes en los costados de provocándoles dolor a éstos, pero el verdadero efecto era que en el lugar del corte, surgían más cristales haciendo que los dragones afectados se quedaran convertidos en estatuas de cristal y caían a gran altura hacia el suelo, donde Mike los cogía también para evitar que se estrellaran.

Golden Heart se enfrentaba a otros dragones. Éstos les lanzaron bolas de fuego contra el dragón dorad. El dragón dorado simplemente giró sobre si mismo golpeando con su cola las bolas de fuego, deshaciéndose así de ellas. Los dragones al ver que las bolas de fuego no servían contra el dragón dorado, se lanzaron hacia él para atacarlo físicamente. Golden bloqueó con su brazo el ataque puñetazo de un dragón y contraatacó con el suyo golpeándole en toda la cara. Echándose a un lado esquivó el ataque garra de un dragón que pretendía atacarlo por detrás y acto seguido le cogió del cuello con sus brazos para tirar de él y lanzaron contra otros dragones. Luego fue hacia un dragón y le dio una patada que lo mandó contra el suelo a gran altura. Acto seguido cogió del cuello a dos dragones que pretendían atacarlo de frente y Golden Heart sin dilación, les golpeó en sus cabezas contra el otro a ambos dragones.

Los habitantes del reino grifo veían como aquel grupo derrotaba con enorme facilidad a los dragones atacantes. Finalmente vieron al alicornio azul y al dragón dorado bajando del cielo, cargando con varios dragones y dejándolos en el suelo. Darkwing y Night Ray se reunieron con éstos.

Mike: Bueno. Por este lado nos hemos ocupado.

Dark: ¿Cómo le irán a los otros?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. En ese momento el brazalete de Mike se iluminó y el alicornio contactó por él. La voz de Red Fire se oyó por el comunicador.

Red: Aquí Red Fire. Nos hemos ocupado de los dragones que atacaban por el otro lado.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Red Fire.

Dark: Bien. Con esto responde a mi pregunta.

Ambos alicornios sonrieron al igual que los otros. Mike y su patrulla se enteraron de la partida de dragones provenientes de Draconem con intención de atacar el reino grifo y por supuesto, el grupo fue a dicho reino para impedir una masacre. La guardia grifo fue rápidamente para ocuparse de los dragones hostiles. Mientras los dragones eran llevados por cadenas y anillos especiales para controlarlos, cuando los dragones hostiles pasaban al lado de Golden Heart, lo miraron con desprecio mientras le decían.

Dragón1: ¡Traidor!

Dragón2: ¡Mascota de los ponis!

Dragón3: ¡Venderte a los ponis de esta forma en vez de apoyar a tu especie!

Dragón4: ¡Perrito faldero de los ponis!

Le insultaban éstos al dragón dorado. Golden Heart ni siquiera se inmutaba por los insultos de aquellos dragones. Mike mirando a su amigo, le comentó.

Mike: Golden, amigo ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Golden Heart mirando al alicornio, le decía con una sonrisa.

Golden: Sí, Mike, tranquilo. Estas cosas no me afectan en absoluto. Créeme si te digo que he recibido insultos peores.

Respondía el dragón sin importarle lo más mínimo los comentarios de aquellos dragones.

Holy: Nos alegramos, Golden.

Mike: Cierto, amigo.

Dijeron ambos alegres de que su amigo el dragón dorado no se viera afectado por los insultos de aquellos dragones.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en la zona de carga de la nave que estaba parada en un parque enorme del reino grifo, incluyendo el llamado Lyndon, el misterioso grifo que el grupo se encontró hace tiempo. No hace mucho que está con ellos y el grupo aun no se fiaban de él en absoluto, al igual que tampoco comprendían las razones de por qué Mike permitió quedarse con ellos. Para Lyndon fue un golpe de suerte, ya que a cambio de ayudarles en sus misiones, éste se quedaba con el oro que lograra birlar a los dragones que atacaba Equestria y otros reinos. Lyndon estaba sentado sobre una caja escribiendo un libro (el que lee Lyndon con Jill durante sus historias). Blue Sky se acerco al grifo y molesto le dijo.

Sky: ¡Eh, tú, canalla! ¿Has visto un colgante plateado que tenía por ahí? No lo encuentro.

Lyndon: No. No lo he visto. Ni tampoco ese cuchillo tan raro que tenías.

Respondía de forma burlona el grifo, molestando así al paladín.

Sky: ¿Cómo? ¿Mi cuchillo de energía? ¿Serás...?

Decía molesto el paladín, hasta que el colgante y el cuchillo antes mencionados, cayeron cayó a los pies de éste. Ambos vieron que había sido Mike junto con Holy en su grupa quien lo dejó por ahí.

Mike: Creo que buscabas esto, amigo.

Sky: Ah, sí. Gracias, Mike.

Agradecía el paladín recogiendo ambos objetos y guardándolos. Lyndon sorprendido, exclamó.

Lyndon: ¿Cómo? Pero..¿Cómo los has encontrado de donde yo...?

El grifo se calló antes de seguir hablando, pero ya era tarde. El paladín al oírlo, le llamó la atención al grifo.

Sky: ¡Maldito! ¡Sabía que habías sido tú, canalla! No sé por qué Mike te permite quedarte con nosotros, pero como vuelvas a robar algo de aquí, te juro que...

Lyndon: Calma, caballerete je, je, je, je...Deberías relajarte un poco.

Mike mirando a Lyndon, le preguntó.

Mike: Oye, Lyndon. Antes no te lo he preguntado ¿De dónde vienes exactamente?

Preguntaba el alicornio al grifo, tratando de calmar un poco la tensión actual. Lyndon con tono emocionante, respondió.

Lyndon: ¡De Kingsport! ¡La ciudad costera de las artes y la pesca! ¡Un maravilloso lugar!

Sky: Si es para robar a los incautos que pasen cerca de ti.

Decía el paladín sin darle ninguna confianza al grifo. Mike le volvió a preguntar.

Mike: Y dime ¿Tienes familia o algo así?

Lyndon: Mi hermano. Los dos somos huérfanos y solo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Contestó ahora con tono más serio el grifo.

Mike: ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

Lyndon: Oh, bueno. El sigue en la ciudad. No creo que se vaya ha irse de donde está ahora.

Respondía el grifo mirando a otro lado. Aquella respuesta extraño al alicornio. En ese momento Bit le llamó.

Bit: Mike. Afuera hay unos dragones preguntando por ti.

Mike: ¿Unos dragones? Voy a ver quienes son. Vamos, Holy.

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike.

Mike hacia la salida. Durante el camino, se topó con Darkwing y Night como sus respectivos fénix.

Dark: ¿A dónde vas, Mike?

Preguntaba la aliconrio. Mike ahí la contestó.

Mike: Bit me ha dicho que hay unos dragones preguntando por mí. Por lo que voy a salir fuera para ver quienes son.

Night: Vamos contigo. Eso me suena interesante.

Dark: Y a mí.

Dark Cloud: Quizás sean unas hermosas dragonas que quieren conocer a Mike je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix picaramente. Aquello llegó a los oídos de Lyndon, donde rápidamente se levantó de la caja y comentó.

Lyndon: Hermosas dragonas. Eso suena interesante. Creo que voy a ir yo también.

Decía el grifo caminando hacia la salida, mientras Blue Sky sin fiarse del grifo en absoluto, le seguía con la mirada.

Mike y los otros, siendo acompañados por el grifo, bajaron de la nave por la zona de carga. Cuando salieron, vieron a los dragones que preguntaban por Mike. Tanto Mike como Darkwing y Night Ray y los fénix, se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran.

Mike: ¿Neptuno?

Dark: ¿Minerva?

Night: ¿Urano?

Los tres vieron que eran sus amigos dragones que conocieron en Ponyville. Los dragones al ver a éstos, los saludaron alegremente.

Minerva: Hola, chicos.

Neptuno: ¿Cómo estáis?

Mike y los otros se alegraron de ver a sus viejos amigos dragones. Lyndon en cambio, se quedó a cierta distancia, aunque no quitaba ojo a Minerva donde la veía con interés.

Mike: Amigos. Sois vosotros.

Dark: Nos alegramos de veros.

Comentaban los dos alicornios, acercándose a sus amigos dragones.

Mike: ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos?

Night: No esperábamos veros por aquí.

Holy: Esto ha sido inesperado.

Comentaron los jóvenes y la fénix.

Urano: Sí, enanos. Cuando oímos que el ataque de los dragones fue detenido por un alicornio y su grupo, enseguida pensamos que se trataba de vosotros.

Minerva: Y por eso vinimos para veros. Para así saludaros.

Dark Cloud: Oh, sí ¿Tanto me echabas de menos, preciosa?

Decía el fénix volando hasta apoyarse en la cabeza de la dragona. Darkwing le llamó la atención al fénix oscuro.

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud! No actúes como si fueras el centro de atención ¿Quieres?

Los otros se rieron levemente. Mike les comentó a los dragones.

Mike: Nos alegramos de veros, chicos.

Neptuno: Nosotros también. Supimos por las noticias que hasta ahora vosotros habéis detenido todos los ataques de dragones lanzados por Arquímedes. Sin duda una gran proeza.

Comentaba el dragón con admiración ante las hazañas de Mike y su grupo.

Dark: No es nada. Simple rutina.

Night: Lo que sea con tal de hacer la vida imposible a ese dragón malvado.

Minerva: Sí. Espero que algún día ese malvado dragón reciba su merecido. Tanto él como su esposa Furia.

Comentaba Minerva con desprecio hacia ambos malvados dragones. Luego cambiando de tema, les comentó a los chicos.

Minerva: Esto, chicos ¿Por qué no pasáis por nuestra casa? Seguro que mi padre querrá conoceros.

Comentaba la dragona, queriendo invitar a los ponis a su casa. Mike se lo pensó por un momento y la respondió.

Mike: ¿Seguro que no molestaremos?

Neptuno: En absoluto, Mike.

Urano: Nuestro padre seguro que estará encantado de conoceros.

Respondía afirmativamente estos.

Dark: Bueno. No veo por qué no.

Night: ¿Entonces vamos?

Mike: Sí ¿Por qué no?

Minerva: Estupendo. Nuestra casa está aquí cerca.

Mike: Espera que se lo digo a los chicos y nos vamos.

Holy mirando a Lyndon que no se había movido del sitio, le preguntó.

Holy: ¿Te vienes, Lyndon?

Lyndon: Esto...No. Yo me quedo. Tengo que hacer algunas cosillas por ahí en los bajos fondos. Luego nos vemos.

Decía el grifo marchándose volando de allí.

Dark: Este grifo sigue sin gustarme demasiado.

Comentaba Darkwing sin fiarse en absoluto del grifo.

Más tarde, Mike y los otros siguieron a los trillizos a su casa. Era una hermosa casa para dragones con un gran jardín. Incluso había una piscina. Era una casa hermosa. Minerva siendo la primera en entrar, saludo.

Minerva: Papá. Mamá. Estamos en casa. Y traemos invitados.

Decía de forma animada la dragona. El primero en recibir a ésta y a sus hermanos, fue su padre Ceniza. Mike y Darkwing lo reconocieron al instante de su mundo de origen, donde éste era el consejero del rey Black Steel.

Ceniza: Hola, hijos. Me alegro de que halláis llegado.

Saludaba su padre. En ese momento apareció la madre de los trillizos. Era una dragona parecida a Minerva, solo que de escamas plateadas. Respondía al nombre de Flavia.

Flavia: ¿Dijisteis que tenemos invitados?

Preguntaba la dragona. Neptuno la respondió de forma afirmativa.

Neptuno: Así es, madre. Y no unas visitas cualquiera.

Urano: Deja que te presentemos.

Ambos dragones se apartaron para mostrar a las visitas.

Netpuno: A Mike Bluer, Darkwing, Night Ray.

Urano: Y sus increíbles fénix parlantes.

Bromeaba este último. Mike y los otros saludaron a ambos progenitores.

Mike: Hola.

Dark: Un placer.

Night: ¿Qué tal?

Ceniza mirando a las visitas, se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

Ceniza: Un momento ¿No eres tu el alicornio que tanto hablan en Equestria que éste junto con su grupo, han ido derrotando a los guerreros de Arquímedes?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el dragón.

Mike: Así es. Veo que ha oído hablar de mi.

Ceniza: Por supuesto. No solo por las historias que cuentan por ahí, sino por lo que me contaron mis hijos. Déjame decirte que me habeís dejado bastante sorprendido en cuanto supe de vuestras hazañas.

Comentaba el dragón sin poder evitar la admiración hacia el alicornio. Mike sonriendo levemente, le contestó al dragón.

Mike: Je, je, je...Bueno. Solo cumplimos nuestro deber para proteger a los inocentes.

Respondía el alicornio. Los presentes estaban bastante animados por la inusual visita, salvo Flavia, la cual no mostraba emoción alguna por la visita de los ponis.

Más tarde, éstos estaban en el cuarto principal charlando animadamente.

Ceniza: Vaya, chicos. Debo decir que habéis pasado aventuras.

Mike: Sí. Muchísimas.

Respondía alegremente el alicornio.

Dark: Sí...Buf...A veces es como si tuviéramos un cartel en la espalda que dijera "Problemas, espere su turno. Le atenderá el personal cuando esté disponible".

Respondía ahora la alicornio, haciendo reír a los presentes con el comentario. Todos se reían, menos Flavia, la cual estaba bastante seria sentada en su sillón. Al final ésta se levantó y dijo.

Flavia: Disculpadme. Me tengo que ir a la cocina a por algo.

Decía la dragona yendo hacia la cocina. Ceniza sabía el por qué se iba y decidió seguirla dejando a sus hijos con la visita. Cuando éste entró en la cocina, vio a su esposa picando carne sobre la mesa. Ahí Ceniza la dijo.

Ceniza: Querida ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el dragón a su esposa. La dragona sin mirarle y siguiendo picando carne, le contestó.

Flavia: Sí, querido. Estoy bien ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Vuelve con la visita, que esto está para rato.

Decía esto con cierto tono frío. Ceniza sabía bien el por qué su esposa estaba así y la comentó.

Ceniza: Estás así por la visita de los ponis ¿Verdad?

La decía el dragón sintiendo que había dado en el clavo. La dragona dejando de picar carne, le contestó a su marido.

Flavia: No, querido. No estoy cómoda. Sabes muy bien que nunca estoy cómoda en presencia de ponis.

Decía con tono frío la dragona. Ceniza miró a su esposa y trató de decirla.

Ceniza: Querida. Creí que después de lo de Twilight y tras visitar al psicólogo, ya estarías mejor.

Flavia: Yo también lo pensé, pero el dolor que tengo desde que era pequeña en aquella guerra, aun perdura en mí...Y dudo mucho que algún día se me vaya algún día ese dolor.

Decía la dragona con pesar en su voz. Su marido comprendía muy bien el estado de su esposa y lo abrazo por detrás para consolarla.

Mientras los trillizos y los ponis seguían charlando animadamente, Mike les contaba sobre el Imperio Celeste y como era el lugar y sobraba decir que a los trillizos les sorprendían lo que el alicornio les contaba, su gran ciudad, su tecnología. Edificios tan altos como el castillo de Celestia o incluso más. Sobraba decir que los dragones estaban maravillados por la cultura celeste.

Minerva: Vaya. El Imperio Celeste suena como si fuera un estupendo lugar.

Mike: Sí, preciosa. El Imperio Celeste es uno de los sitios más grandiosos del mundo. Prácticamente un ejemplo de progreso entre tecnología y magia.

Comentaba el alicornio sintiéndose orgulloso del lugar donde éste gobierna como emperador, aunque ese detalle no se lo contó a los trillizos, ya que no lo consideraba importante. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Minerva: Voy yo.

Decía la dragona yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió de ver quien era.

Minerva: ¡Reina Ignea! Quiero decir, señora Ignea ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Preguntaba la dragona al ver a la antigua reina del reino de Draconem delante de eñña. La antigua reina con expresión triste, la preguntó.

Ignea: ¿Puedo pasar?

Minerva: Claro. Adelante.

Respondía la dragona dejando pasara a la otra. Ignea entró y vio a Mike y a los otros.

Ignea: Oh, vaya...No sabía que teníais visita. No quería molestar con...

No llegó a terminar la frase la dragona, porque en ese momento pudo reconocer al alicornio y a sus acompañantes, ya que había oído hablar de ellos por los periódicos del reino.

Ignea: No puede ser...Son...Son el alicornio y parte de su grupo que han logrado hasta ahora frenar todos los ataques de Arquímedes hasta la fecha.

Comentaba la dragona sin poder creerse lo que veía. Mike y los otros la saludaron.

Mike: Hola, señora.

Dark: ¿Qué tal?

Tras presentar a los ponis a la antigua reina. Todos estaban en el cuarto principal. Ignea sentada en un sillón, tenía un semblante triste en su rostro.

Neptuno: ¿Qué la ocurre, rei...señora Ignea?

Preguntaba el dragón. Ésta con tristeza, respondió.

Ignea: Un amigo que tengo en la resistencia me pasó una horrible noticia. Sobre mis hijos.

Urano: ¿Sobre sus hijos?

Ignea: Así es. Me he enterado que ese malvado de Arquímedes ha ordenado arrestar a mis hijos y mañana tiene intención de ejecutarlos para así asegurarse de que no se interponen en su camino.

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes.

Flavia: ¿Cómo? ¿Que sus hijos serán ejecutados mañana?

Ignea: Así es...Mis hijos...Mis únicos hijos...Desde que ingresaron en la academia, apenas podía verles...Y ahora puede que no volvamos a verlos nunca más mi antiguo ex marido y yo...

Decía la dragona echándose a llorar. Flavia y Minerva trataron de consolarla. Mike viendo eso, se la acercó y la comentó.

Mike: Esto, señora Ignea.

La dragona miró al alicornio.

Ignea: ¿Sí, pony?

Decía esto, mientras con su garra se secaba una lágrima. Mike ahí la dijo.

Mike: Quiere volver a ver sus hijos ¿Verdad?

Ignea: Por supuesto. No único que quiero es volver a ver a mis hijos, abrazarlos y no volver a perderlos.

Respondía la dragona sin parar de llorar. Ahí Mike la sonrió y la dijo.

Mike: Muy bien. Pues a sus hijos los volverá a ver. Eso se lo prometo.

Ignea: ¿Cómo dices, pequeño?

Mike: Mi patrulla y yo iremos a Draconem para rescatar a sus hijos y traerlos de vuelta aquí ¿Qué le parece?

La decía el potro con confianza. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a los dragones.

Ignea: ¿Haríais eso por mí?

Preguntaba la dragona. Ahora Darkwing fue la que dijo con una sonrisa.

Dark: Claro. Usted quiere a sus hijos ¿No? Pues nosotros nos encargaremos de traerlos de vuelta.

Night: Sí, señora. Puede confiar en nosotros.

Comentaban éstos con plena confianza. La señora Ignea estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero luego rectifico y les dijo.

Ignea: No puedo pedir a unos ponis tan jóvenes que vayan a un lugar tan peligroso.

Les decía la dragona preocupada de que a los jóvenes les fuera a pasar algo.

Dark: No se preocupe, señora.

Mike: Ocuparnos de problemas así es nuestra especialidad.

En ese momento Flavia con tono molesto, les dijo a éstos.

Flavia: ¿Es que habéis perdido acaso la cabeza?

Todos miraron a la madre de los trillizos.

Ceniza: Querida...

Flavia: ¡Es una locura! ¿En serio creéis que es solo ir allí y volver y ya está? ¡Ese lugar está infestada de soldados a ordenes de ese malvado déspota de Arquímedes!

Mike: Aja..

Respondía el alicornio con un tono neutro.

Minerva: Mi madre en parte tiene razón. Es un lugar enormemente peligroso. Por no decir que Arquímedes estará ahí para asegurarse de que nadie se lleve a lo hijos de Ignea.

Mike: No hay problema. Si llegara el caso, me enfrentaré a él y ya está.

Respondía tranquilamente el alicornio. Los dragones se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo el alicornio y Neptuno exclamó.

Neptuno: ¿Estás de broma? ¡No puedes enfrentarte a Arquímedes tú solo! Ese bestia pude adoptar una forma monstruosa, el modo Titán.

Mike: Aja...

Respondía con total tranquilidad el alicornio, cosa que extraño a los dragones por lo increíblemente tranquilo que estaba Mike.

Urano: Pero chico ¿Sabes acaso qué es el modo Titán?

Mike: Una transformación que solo dragones entrenados pueden adquirir, permitiendo al usuario alcanzar un tamaño descomunal muy superior a la forma guerrera de un dragón normal. Poca cosa.

Decía el alicornio como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Los dragones no comprendían la enorme tranquilidad que mostraba el alicornio.

Minerva: Pero es una locura. No puedes enfrentarte a ese monstruo. Te matara.

Mike: Eso lo dudo.

Respondía el alicornio con total tranquilidad y ahí continuo hablando.

Mike: Además, tenemos que rescatar a los hijos de esta buena señora. Si llega el caso en que haya que enfrentarse a Arquímedes, ya le daré yo un buen repaso je, je, je, je.

Decía con total confianza el alicornio. Luego el joven alicornio mirando a Ignea, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: No se preocupe, señora. Tiene mi palabra que mi patrulla y yo rescataremos a sus hijos.

Ignea: Oh, chico...Gracias...

Decía la dragona abrazando al alicornio. Flavia estuvo callada por un rato, hasta que al final molesta, gritó.

Flavia: ¡Vale! ¡Vete! ¡No me importa! ¡Vete a hacer una misión suicida! ¡Por mí, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana! ¡Si mueres a garras de ese dragón, me da absolutamente igual!

Gritaba furiosa la dragona para sorpresa de éstos y luego Flavia se fue del cuarto.

Dark: ¿Qué la ha ocurrido?

Dark Cloud: Carai. Como se ha puesto.

Mike: No lo entiendo ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Ceniza soltando un suspiro, le contestó.

Ceniza: Es una larga historia, chico. Y no con buen final precisamente.

Le decía el dragón.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como el alicornio decidió ir a rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Admito que ir a esa tierra llena de feroces dragones no era una idea de que me seducía, cosa que cambio cuando vi las enormes cantidades de oro y joyas que éstos portaban. Oh, sí, pude llenarme bien los bolsillos ese día.

Le contaba el grifo a la grifo.

Jill: Bien. Entonces la siguiente parte será cuando el alicornio y su patrulla fueron a Draconem ¿Verdad?

Lyndon: Así es. Y créeme. La historia merece la pena.

La decía el grifo con una sonrisa de confianza.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	16. Cap 16 Misión Rescate 2º Parte

**Capítulo 16**

 **Misión Rescate 2º Parte**

Jill: Y ahora contarás cuando el alicornio y su grupo fueron a Draconem para rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea.

Le comentaba la grifo sin apartar la vista del grifo, donde éste este seguía sentado en la silla, donde no se levantó ni una sola vez de ella desde que comenzó a narrar la historia.

Lyndon: Por supuesto, lindura. El alicornio como buen samaritano, decidió ayudar a una madre en apuros que quería rescatar a sus hijos. Obviamente yo me fui con ellos con buena gana.

Decía esto mientras leía su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Mike y su grupo estaban cargando cosas en la nave Infinity que estaba aparcado a las afueras del pueblo de Ponyville y cerca de la granja Apple. Las mane y el dragón estaban con ellos comentando.

Twilight: Chicos ¿En serio vais hacia Draconem?

Preguntaba la unicornio. El grupo ahí afirmaron.

Red: Así es, querida. Vamos a Draconem para rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea.

Respondía la alicornio de fuego, mientras con su magia iba cargando unas cajas.

Fluttershy: Per..pero en ese lugar hay mucho...muchos dragones. Grandes y feroces que se pueden tragar a un pony adulto de un solo bocado...

Decía con miedo la pegaso, al imaginarse al grupo yendo a un lugar tan peligroso.

White: Los dragones no son problema para nosotros.

Medic: Si llega el momento, nos enfrentaremos a ellos y derrotaremos a todos los que hagan falta hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo.

Respondían la patrulla, mientras supervisaban algunas cajas.

Rarity: ¿No estaréis pensando enfrentaros a esos dragones?

Applejack: Sí. Esos tipos son de cuidado.

Comentaban ambas, preocupadas por el grupo.

Vulcan: ¡Ja! Que se cuiden ellos. Si es preciso, les dejaré KO con mi martillo.

Decía Vulcan sacando el Martillo Atronador. Eye Fox que revisaba un drom volador de tamaño mediano con dos ojos electrónicos que iba flotando por cuatro paneles sujetos mediante brazos mecánicos (dos en la parte superior y los otros dos en la parte inferior), le comentó seria al robot artillero.

Fox: Vulcan. No juegues con el martillo. Guárdalo para cuando haya que pelear.

Spike: ¿En serio vais a ir allí?

Preguntaba el dragón. Night Ray que estaba por la plataforma de entrada, le contestó.

Night: Así es, Spike. Mike se lo prometió a la señora Ignea.

Dark: Cierto. Y si algo debéis saber de Mike, es que él siempre cumple sus promesas.

Dark Cloud: Cierto. Es raro verle romper alguna promesa.

Completaron alicornio y fénix, mientras ambos bajaban de la plataforma para buscar más cajas. Acto seguido aparecieron Mike y Holy.

Mike: Bien. Tenemos la nave bien cargada y el tanque Grizzly también preparado por si hay que ir por tierra.

Decía el alicornio mientras bajaba por la plataforma.

En ese momento, todos los presentes vieron a dos pegasos cargar con el carro dorado de la princesa, del cual por ella iban Celestia y Luna. Cuando el carro llegó a tierra al lado de la nave y las princesas se bajaron, el grupo las hicieron una reverencia.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio a las princesas. Éstas la contestarón

Celestia: Tengo entendido que tu grupo y tú os vais a Draconem.

Comentaba la princesa. Ahí Mike la contestó.

Mike: Así es, princesa. La prometí a la antigua ex reina Ignea que rescataríamos a sus hijos y eso es algo que pienso cumplir.

Luna: Muy noble por tu parte, Mike, pero al sitio que vais va a ser muy peligroso ¿Seguro qué es recomendable que vayáis allí?

Comentaba la princesa, que en parte estaba preocupada por el bien estar del alicornio y su patrulla. Ahí Darkwing la contestó segura.

Dark: Por supuesto, princesa. Todo irá bien.

Lyndon: Esto...Yo me puedo quedar aquí si queréis claro..

Comentaba el grifo, algo temeroso por ir a un lugar tan peligroso. Mike lo notó y comentó.

Mike: Claro que debemos ir. Es cierto que hay dragones peligrosos. Algunos enormes. Tan enormes que muchos de ellos por su tamaño tienen que dormir en grandes colchones rellenos de oro y joyas. Siendo la cantidad directamente proporcional al tamaño del dragón.

Nada mas decir eso último, los ojos de Lyndon brillaron y acto seguido dijo con renovada convicción.

Lyndon: ¡Draconem! ¡Allá vamos!

El grupo rotó los ojos ante el comentario del grifo y Mike se rió por lo bajo, ya que se esperaba aquella reacción del grifo.

Black: La nave despegará en unos minutos. Preparaos para partir.

Anunciaba Black Wing desde los comunicadores del equipo.

Mike: Ya habéis oído. En marcha. A Draconem.

La patrulla entera subió a la nave y minutos más tarde, la nave despegó. Las mane y las princesas de despidieron de ellos.

Applejack: Buena suerte.

Rarity: Cuidaos mucho.

Rainbow: Dadle alguna de mi parte a esos malditos dragones.

Pinkie: Os haré una estupenda fiesta para cuando volváis.

Celestia mirando la nave perderse en la lejanía, no podía hacer otra cosa que desearles suerte a Mike y su equipo.

Celestia: Buena suerte. Y espero que lo consigáis, patrulla.

Decía la princesa. Su hermana a su lado, posó su ala encima de ella. En ese momento, Twilight dijo.

Twilight: Eh ¿Alguien ha visto a Spike?

Mientras en la nave. El grupo reunido en el puente platicaron sobre el plan.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Esto es lo que tenemos. Blue Sky.

Sky: Por supuesto. Esta es la información que Ignea y Magma nos facilitaron.

Pulsando unos botones del panel de control del puente, apareció una proyección holográfica de lo que parecía un enorme fortaleza amurallada y con varias torres.

Sky: Por lo que sabemos, los hijos a quienes buscamos, están encerrados en una mazmorra en lo más profundo de la fortaleza que está en lo alto de una montaña.

Fox: En una mazmorra profunda de la fortaleza, cuya fortaleza está en lo alto de una montaña, que irónico suena eso.

Comentaba de forma irónica la arquera.

Night: ¿Y cómo vamos a rescatarlos?

Comentaba el unicornio. Ahí Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: Je. Pues a lo bestia. Vamos allí, les damos una paliza a todos los guardianes, rescatamos a los prisioneros y nos largamos de allí rapidito.

Comentaba emocionado Vulcan, deseoso de entrar en combate. Ahí White Shield le bajó de la nube.

White: No sería buena idea, Vulcan. Si hacemos eso, corremos el riesgo de que ejecuten a los prisioneros o que los usen como escudo para evitar que los ataquemos.

Bit: El sigilo sería la acción más recomendable.

Completó Bit.

Dark: Bit tiene razón. El sigilo y las sombras serán nuestra mejor aliada en este caso.

Vulcan: Vaya, hombre. Y a mi que me apetecía partir algunos cocos de dragón.

Comentó decepcionado el robot.

Ghost: El sigilo no es un problema, pero ¿No hay otro problema?

Dijo la pony fantasma asustando a Lyndon, donde el grigo ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Sky: Ghost tiene razón. Por lo que sabemos, el mismo rey Arquímedes estará cerca sobrevolando la zona mediante un globo trasporte que es también su buque insignia.

Lyndon: Ohhh...Buque insignia. Seguro que estará lleno de tesoros.

Comentaba el grifo, frotándose las garras ante la idea de hacerse con algunos tesoros.

Ocelot: Así es. Si ese bestia nos descubre, querrá ejecutar el mismo a los prisioneros que buscamos.

Mike que estaba serio, comentó.

Mike: Si llega el caso, me enfrentaré a él para ganar tiempo y así vosotros podréis sacar a los prisioneros.

White: Mike. Si me permites la sugerencia, Camaleón y yo con nuestra capacidad de cambiar de aspecto, podremos infiltrarnos en la tripulación de la nave de Arquímedes y así vigilarlo como manteneros informados.

Camaleón: Oh, sí...Operación agente secreto.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de traje blanco, emulando a James Bond.

Holy: Mira tú. Eso no es una mala idea.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. White Shield. Camaleón y tú os ocupareis de eso. El resto nos ocuparemos del rescate. Eso si, procurando mantener el sigilo como sea y evitar peleas, al menos que no quede más remedio.

Mike mirando a Bit, le comentó.

Mike: Bit. Nosotros iremos por el tanque e iremos hasta la gruta que nos indicó Ignea donde podremos pasar sin ser vistos hasta la fortaleza. Tú ten preparada la nave para irnos en cuanto tengamos a los dragones, o por si tenemos que hacer una evacuación de emergencia.

Bit: Confirmado, Mike.

Black: Mike. Estamos a punto de llegar a Draconem.

Anunciaba Black Wing en el puente, pilotando la nave.

Black: Voy a activar el sistema de camuflaje para que no nos detecten.

Decía la bat pony, pulsando unos botones del panel de control. Afuera, la nave se hizo invisible justo cuando una patrulla de dragones que volaba por ahí, notaron algo.

Dragón: ¿No vistes algo?

Dragón2: No. La verdad es que no.

La patrulla bajó por el ascensor hasta la zona de carga, donde los esperaba el tanque Grizzly listo para salir.

Mike: Bien. Ocelot, coje los mandos.

Ocelot: Por supuesto, Mike.

Decía el espadachín ajustándose el sombrero vaquero y subiendo a la cabina. El resto de la patrulla se metió dentro del vehículo.

La nave invisible sobrevoló bajo en una zona vacía con apenas montañas como árboles de un gran terreno marrón sin apenas plantas. Cuando voló de forma rasante, la compuerta de la zona de carga se abrió y por ella salio el Grizzly. El vehículo puesto en marcha, comenzó a moverse rápidamente por la superficie hasta llegar cerca de donde estaba la fortaleza prisión.

Ocelot rápidamente fue subiendo por un camino por la montaña hasta un valle y ahí con dicho vehículo, se metió por una gruta que estaba detrás de una cascada.

Ocelot: Bien. Llegamos.

Decía el espadachín, parando la nave en seco en el interior de la gruta. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte sonido de algo chocar dentro del tanque.

Ghost: ¿Y ese ruido?

Night: Sonó cerca.

En ese instante, en el interior de un compartimento se oían ruidos de algo moverse. El grupo lo notó.

Lyndon: Mm...Parece que tenemos compañía no deseada.

Decía el grifo sacando su ballesta lista para disparar.

Medic hizo ademán de que el grupo se preparase. Medic se acercó a la taquilla, mientras el grupo se preparó para dar duro al misterioso intruso. Medic a un lado de la taquilla, arrimó el casco y la abrió de golpe, viendo caer varios objetos de dicha taquilla y por ella aparecer alguien completamente inesperado para el grupo del cual todos exclamaron.

Todos: ¿¡SPIKE!?

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: ¿Spike? ¿El dragón amigo de las elementos?

Lyndon: Así es. Admito que aquello no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Jill: Me imagino que el dragón tenía un enorme motivo para ir con la patrulla.

Preguntaba la grifo con cierta sospecha. Lyndon lo afirmó.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. Je, je, je, je.

 **Retornando historia.**

La patrulla entera estaba sorprendida. Delante de ellos y en medio de diversos trastos, estaba nada menos que Spike. El dragón estaba en medio de las cosas, sobandose la cabeza.

Mike: Spike ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio que sorprendido de ver al pequeño dragón delante de estos. Spike al ver que le habían pillado, les respondió a éstos.

Spike: Esto...Hola, Mike je, je, je, je.

Se reía algo avergonzado el pequeño dragón. Night Ray lo ayudó a levantarse.

Mike: Spike, responde ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

Le preguntaba con tono enfadado el alicornio. Spike tímidamente, le respondió al alicornio.

Spike: Bueno...Yo quería ser testigos de vuestras heroicidades, veros en acción. Por eso me escondí en la nave y luego en el tanque.

Mike echando el casco a la cara, dijo.

Mike: Oh, Spike...Ahora si que Twilight estará como para pedirla un favor.

Holy: ¿No le dijiste nada a Twilight y a las otras?

Preguntaba la fénix. Spike negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Spike: No. Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí.

Red: Spike, cariño ¿Eres consciente de que ahora mismo todas estarán preocupadas por ti al no saber dónde estás ahora?

Le decía de forma maternal la alicornio de fuego. Spike agachando la cabeza y juntando tímidamente sus pequeñas garras, la respondió.

Red: Sí...Supongo...

En ese momento, los radares del Grizzly comenzaron a sonar, poniendo en alerta al grupo.

Spike: ¿Y eso?

Preguntó el dragón.

Ghost: Los radares del tanque han detectado presencia de tres aproximándose hacia donde estamos nosotros.

Decía Ghost sin apartar la mirada de los monitores.

Lyndon: Vaya. Se acabó la discreción. Sean quienes sean, espero que lleven mucho oro consigo.

Comentaba el grifo, preparando su ballesta por si había que pelear.

Afuera, el tanque se abrió por atrás y el grupo se pusieron en posición detrás de la rocas que estaban dentro de la cueva mirando a la entrada. Todos sacando sus armas, se preparaban para ocuparse de cualquiera que fuera a aparecer en la cueva. Si eran soldados de Arquímedes, tendrían que neutralizarlos para que estos no dieran la alarma.

Blue Sky hacía señas al equipo para que tomaran posiciones. Todos escondidos detrás de las rocas, preparaban para emboscar a quien sea. En ese momento oyeron unos pasos.

Mike: Ya están aquí.

Vulcan: Je...A darle gusto al martillo.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca a la entrada. Spike dentro del tanque, se mordía las uñas mientras miraba nervioso los monitores. En ese momento tres sombras aparecieron por la entrada.

Mike: ¡Ahora!

Todos los presentes salían de su escondite a atacar, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe al ver quienes eran.

Mike: ¿Minerva?

Minerva: ¿Mike?

Dark: ¿Neptuno?

Neptuno: ¿Darkwing?

Night: ¿Urano?

Urano: ¿Night Ray?

El grupo se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que los trillizos. Ahí Vulcan exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Vulcan! Je, je, je, je...

Eye Fox: Cállate, tarugo.

Dijo molesta la arquera, dando un coscorrón a Vulcan.

Ocelot: Anda. Que agradable sorpresa veros por aquí ¿De turismo acaso?

Comentaba alegremente el espadachín.

Fox: Menudo susto nos habéis dado ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

Preguntaba la arquera a los dragones. Minerva la contestó.

Minerva: Veréis. Como supimos que ibais a rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea.

Neptuno: Vinimos para ver si podemos ayudaros en vuestra misión.

Night: Ya veo. Pero ¿Y vuestros padres? ¿Acaso os dejaron marchar sin más para ayudarnos?

Urano: Uf...Ni lo menciones.

Decía el dragón soltando un suspiro.

Minerva: Nuestra madre no quería que fuéramos para nada aquí, alegando que no era problema nuestro, pero nosotros no estuvimos de acuerdo con ello.

Neptuno: Eso es verdad. Nuestro padre en cambio, sí estuvo en parte de acuerdo con que viniéramos. Ya que al ver que vosotros arriesgáis vuestras vidas para salvar a dos de nuestra raza, nos motivo para ayudaros.

Explicaron los trillizos.

Fox: Genial. Más visitas no programadas. Como si no fuera suficiente con que Spike se viniera a escondidas con nosotros.

Dijo con sarcasmo la arquera. Aquello captó la atención de los trillizos.

Minerva: ¿Spike está con vosotros?

Spike: Aquí estoy.

Saludaba el pequeño dragón que estaba saliendo del tanque. Mike al final, soltando un leve suspiro, dijo.

Mike: Está bien. Esto no cambia demasiado los planes, por lo que los trillizos podrán venir, pero...

Mike yendo hacia Spike, le comentó a éste.

Mike: Spike. Tú te quedas en el tanque.

Spike: Pero...

Trató de quejarse el pequeño dragón hasta que Mike le interrumpió.

Mike: Spike. Esta zona es peligrosa y si te pasa algo, primero no me lo perdonaría y segundo, tu familia como nuestras amigas me matarían. Por eso debes quedarte en el tanque.

Spike: Bueno...Si lo crees así..

Decía el dragón, sintiendo algo de decepción al no poder ir con ellos. Mike le comentó.

Mike: Spike. Quiere que te quedes en el tanque y no salgas de ahí bajo ningún concepto. En el tanque estarás seguro. Por no decir que posiblemente necesitaremos un punto de contacto en caso de que las cosas se tuerzan ¿Podrás ocuparte de ello y quedarte aquí?

Le decía el alicornio con intención de animarlo. Spike sintiéndose mejor, le respondió.

Spike: ¡Por supuesto, señor! ¡Puede contar contigo!

Respondió el dragón, mientras hacía el saludo militar. Mike riéndose un poco, le contestó.

Mike: Bien, Spike. Cuento contigo.

Decía el alicornio apoyando su casco en el hombro de Spike. El dragón se despidió del grupo y se metió en el tanque, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Neptuno: Bueno, Mike ¿Cuál es el plan?

Preguntaba el dragón.

Horas más tarde en un gran zeppelin de enorme tamaño para múltiples dragones, estaba Arquímedes sentado en un trono, donde al lado estaba su esposa Furia también sentada en un trono para ella. Ambos bebiendo de unas copas, estaba disfrutando de su futuro momento cuando los hijos del antiguo rey Magma, vayan a ser ejecutados.

Arquímedes: ¿Disfrutando del momento, querida?

La preguntaba el dragón a su esposa.

Furia: Por supuesto, querido. Muy pronto los hijos de Magma no serán una molestia para nosotros.

Arquímedes: Y cuando esos dos mueran, nadie podrá desafiar mi poder y seré el gobernante absoluto.

Comentaba el dragón, saboreando el momento en que él sería el gobernante absoluto del reino sin que nada ni nadie se lo pueda impedir. En ese momento entró un mayordomo de escamas blancas y espinas amarillas y un traje de mayordomo negro. Traía una bandeja con unas copas para los dos reyes.

Mayordomo: Sus copas, majestades.

Decía el mayordomo. Ambos reyes cogieron las copas y se dijeron al uno al otro.

Arquímedes: Para nuestro gobierno eterno.

Furia: Por supuesto, querido.

Dijeron ambos chocando sus copas y bebiendo. El mayordomo alejándose de éstos y yendo hacia una esquina donde no le podían ver, activó un brazalete que tenía en el brazo y comentó.

Mayordomo: (Aquí White Shield ¿Me recibes, Camaleón?).

Susurraba el dragón que era en realidad White Shield disfrazado de dragón gracias a sus dotes de cambiar de aspecto, como mucho, un dragón cuadrúpedo algo mayor que Spike. Camaleón le contestó.

Camaleón: Alto y claro, White Shield. Y dime ¿Por qué tú eres el camarero y a mí me ha tocado hacer esto?

Se oír quejarse a Camaleón por el comunicador. White Shield serio, le contestó.

White: Cada uno hace lo que le toca.

Camaleón: Para ti es fácil decirlo. A ti te tocó la de hacer de mayordomo, a mi me toco hacer esto que me parece ridículo.

Cerca de los reyes estaba el general Valter y al otro lado estaban Glen y Gormag. El dragón serpiente alzó la voz.

Valter: ¡Que entren las bailarinas!

Ordenaba el dragón y acto seguido pasaron cuatro dragonas de excelentes figuras con vestidos de bailarinas de la danza del vientre. Una dragona rosa, una dragona azul, una dragona amarilla y una dragona grisácea.

Camaleón: (Maldita sea...Me gusta disfrazarme, pero hay momentos en que me siento ridículo).

Comentaba molesto el robot changeling, el cual era una de las dragonas bailarinas (¿Adivináis cuál es? XDDD).

Glen y Cormag estaban comentando.

Cormag: Oye, hermano ¿Tú crees que es correcto esto? Quiero decir. Ejecutar a los hijos de Magma cuando éstos no han hecho nada malo.

Comentaba el dragón verde claro, donde no estaba completamente seguro de sus acciones. Su hermano seriamente, le respondió.

Glen: Nuestro deber es servir a nuestro rey y seguir sus ordenes. Es lo que debemos hacer. Obedecer sin rechistar.

Cormag: Supongo...Solo que creo que esto no es justo, hermano.

Glen: Lo sé, hermano. Lo sé.

Ambos dragones no estaban demasiado alegres por la decisión de su rey de ejecutar a los dos prisioneros importantes.

Mientras en la fortaleza por el camino terrestre, iban los trillizos cubiertos por grande capas que impedían ver su aspecto, tiraban de un enorme carro que estaba cubierto por una enorme tela. Ahí comentaban éstos.

Urano: Esta idea es horrible. No va a funcionar.

Se quejaba el dragón. Su hermano le respondió.

Neptuno: Ahora es tarde para rectificar. Tenemos que entrar en la fortaleza como sea.

Urano: Sigo pensando que es una idea horrible.

Decía el dragón sin gustarle la idea.

Minerva: Pssss...Callaos. Que llegamos...

Les decía su hermana, llegando éstos a la entrada donde dos guardias los detuvieron.

Guardia: ¡Alto!

Gritó el guardia y los trillizos se detuvieron.

Guardia2: ¿A qué habéis venido?

Exigieron los guardias. Minerva los contesto.

Minerva: Traemos una entrega para la fortaleza.

Guardia: ¿Qué clase de entrega?

Minerva: Lo siento. No puedo revelar ese dato. Es secreto.

Guardia2: No os vamos a dejar pasar al menos que nos digáis que lleváis en el carro.

En el carro por un extremo, se asomó con cuidado Mike por debajo de la manta. En ese momento salió el capitán por la puerta.

Capitán: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hablaba con autoridad el capitán.

Guardia: Estos dragones traen un carro con contenido sospechoso y no nos quieren decir que portan en ella.

Explicaba el guardia a su capitán.

Minerva: Es una carga que el mismísimo rey Arquímedes nos ha pedido que llevemos aquí en el más absoluto secreto. No podemos revelar su contenido.

El capitán miraba con sospecha el carro. Dentro de dicho carro se asomaba Mike y moviendo su casco, decía.

Mike: "No necesitáis mirar el contenido de este carro".

Decía el alicornio, moviendo levemente con su casco apuntando al capitán. En ese momento el capitán dijo.

Capitán: No necesitamos mirar el contenido de este carro.

Mike: "Son libres para entrar y salir de la fortaleza".

Capitán: Son libres para entrar y salir de la fortaleza.

Mike: "Adelante".

Capitán: Adelante...Adelante...

Decía el guarida apartándose y dejando pasar a los trillizos con el carro. Los guardias les resultó extraño que el capitán les dejara pasar así como así a los trillizos con el carro. Mientras pasaban por el carron, Mike aun bajo la manta, pensó para sí.

Mike: (Buf...Menos mal. Agradezco a mi amiga Magic por enseñar a Darkwing y a mi aquellos trucos mentales hace tiempo*).

 *** Ver "48. EL DIA DE LOS CORAZONES CALIDOS" del fanfic "El verdadero destino de Twilight" de "Rey Drasian".**

Una vez dentro, éstos se escondieron dentro de un almacén lejos de la vista de los guardias. Minerva acercándose a la manta, susurró.

Minerva: No hay guardias cerca.

La manta se apartó y por ella salieron Mike y Holy, Darkwing y Dark Cloud, Night Ray y Terrax.

Mike: Bien. Estamos dentro.

Decía el alicornio. Urano comentó.

Urano: Carai. Admito que no pensé que el truco funcionaria ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dark: En palabras simples, amigo. Control mental.

Respondía la alicornio con una sonrisa. Neptuno la comentó.

Neptuno: Pero los dragones tenemos una resistencia natural a las manipulaciones mentales.

Dark: Esta no. Eso te lo aseguro, guapo.

Mike: Bien. Ahora que estamos dentro, debemos entrar y abrir el paso para que el resto del equipo pueda entrar en la fortaleza.

Night: Sí. Solo espero que lleguen.

Holy: Llegaran, Night ¿Cuándo has visto tú que la patrulla no llegue a tiempo a algún sitio?

Mientras tanto, el resto de la patrulla estaba por las alcantarillas, cuyos túneles llevarían a la fortaleza, lejos de la vista de cualquier guardia.

Lyndon: Puag...¿No había otro sitio donde pasar sin ser vistos?

Comentaba molesto el grifo al tener que soportar el mal olor de la alcantarilla. Vulcan le comentó con sarcasmo.

Vulcan: Al menos tú no acabaste en el interior de un Drago Changeling. Aquello si que fue asqueroso de verdad.

Lyndon: ¿Cómo dices?

Fox: Larga historia. No preguntes.

Respondía la arquera, mientras el drom al quien ésta cariñosamente lo llamaba Gizmo, flotaba cerca de ella.

Red: Por aquí podemos pasar sin ser vistos, mientras Mike y los otros nos buscan una entrada.

Ocelot: Solo espero que sea pronto. Este olor sin duda resultar repugnante.

Medic: Je, je, je...

Ocelot: ¿De qué te ríes compañera?

Medic: Estaba pensando que como se pondría Rarity si estuviera aquí.

Ocelot: Es verdad. Je, je, je. Ella ya se pondría en plan dramática.

Red: Diciendo cosas como "¿Por qué estamos aquí? En este sitio tan sucio y tan asqueroso. O cielos, esto no viene nada bien para mi hermosa crin".

Decía Red Fire, actuando como Rarity. Aquello hizo reír al grupo.

Lyndon: Mmm..Sin duda Rarity es sin duda una hermosa yegua. Tal vez debería conocerla un poco mejor.

Comentaba el grifo con interés en la pony modista. Ahí Blue Sky le dijo serio.

Sky: No deberías estar siempre acosando a varias mujeres. Para eso está Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Ey!

Se quejó el robot ante el comentario del paladín.

Lyndon: Bueno. A veces ellas me acosan a mí je, je, je, je...Y lo mío no es acoso. Es una inversión a largo plazo.

Bromeaba el grifo, riéndose levemente. White Shield con curiosidad, le preguntó al grifo.

White: ¿Algunas vez te has enamorado de alguien de verdad?

Lyndon: Bueno...Solo hubo una que valiera la pena.

Decía el grifo ahora con tristeza en su voz. Aquello captó la atención del grupo, hasta que Ghost dijo.

Ghost: Cuidado. Tenemos compañía.

Dijo la pony fantasma, justo cuando pasaron por un túnel y éstos se escondieron. En la sala donde estaban donde había múltiples túneles, había tres guardias vigilando el lugar.

Dragón: Este sitio es asqueroso.

Dragón2: No entiendo por qué debemos vigilar aquí ¿Qué idiota iría por aquí?

Se quejaban ambos dragones que no soportaban demasiado bien el olor de las alcantarillas. El tercero les dijo a éstos.

Dragon3: Son ordenes directas de su majestad. Quiere asegurarse de que nadie pueda ayudar a los príncipes a escapar de la prisión ni que éstos puedan escapar por ellos mismos.

Dragón2: Por favor ¿Quién vendría por aquí? Esto es perder el tiempo.

La patrulla seguía escondida. Tenían que evitar a esos guardias como fuera y asegurarse de que no dieran la alarma, porque de lo contrario todo el plan iría al traste.

Fox: Bien, Gizmo. Es tu momento.

Decía la arquera, pulsando unos botones de su brazalete y el drom comenzó a volar bajo para no ser visto. Ghost activo su invisibilidad y Vulcan activó el Modo Invisibilidad.

Uno de los guardias que estaba en lo alto de la zona, miraba con atención el lugar sin percatarse del drom que volaba detrás de éste. El guardia se giró y se sorprendió al verlo.

Dragón3: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el dron le disparó un rayo eléctrico que electrocuto al dragón, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y cayera al agua de la alcantarilla, alertando a los otros dos guardias que estaban abajo.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, uno de ellos es congelado por un rayo de hielo y el otro es electrocutado, dejando a ambos fuera de combate. Ghost deshizo su camuflaje y Vulcan volviendo a su estado normal, donde tenía su brazo armado con dos largas barras eléctricas que desprendían cargas eléctricas.

Ghost: Despejado.

Decía la pony fantasma y el resto de la patrulla salió de su escondite. Eye Fox poniéndose delante de una entrada de las tuberías, volvió a traer al drom hacia ella.

Fox: Buen trabajo, Gizmo. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Le felicitaba la arquera al drom. En ese momento, Lyndon que estaba delante de ella, sacó su ballesta y la apuntó hacia ella.

Fox: ¡Lyndon! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Decía Eye Fox viendo que el grifo la apuntaba con la ballesta. Ahí el grifo la gritó.

Lyndon: ¡Al suelo...!

Gritó el grifo a la vez disparando su flecha y Eye Fox se agachó, haciendo que la flecha pasara por encima de ella y perdiéndose en el túnel, en ese momento se oyó un gritó de dolor. Eye Fox alejándose del túnel, vio que por ella entraba otro guardia dragón con la flecha atravesándole el corazón y cayendo al suelo muerto.

Fox: Vaya...Gracias, Lyndon.

Agradecía la arquera, donde la costaba decir las palabras.

Lyndon: No ha sido nada, hermosa.

Respondía el grifo con una sonrisa, apoyando su ballesta en su hombro. Ghost ahí preguntó

Ghost: Se supone que los dragones tienen las escamas duras ¿Cómo ha podido atravesar tu flecha si además este llevaba una armadura para protegerse?

Lyndon se asustó ante la presencia del pony fantasma.

Lyndon: ¡AHHH...! Por favor...Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso.

Eye Fox mirando al dragón muerto, su vista se centró en la flecha y la reconoció al instante.

Fox: Espera...Esta flecha es mía. Es una flecha perforadora de blindaje...

Decía esto la unicornio, sacando con su magia dicha flecha, revelando que efectivamente era una flecha con una perforadora en la punta. La arquera miró molesta al grifo, haciendo que Lyndon un poco cortado y riéndose tontamente, la contestara un poco nervioso

Lyndon: Ejem...puede que...tomase "prestado" algunas de tus flechas je, je, je, je...

Fox: Si no fuera porque me salvaste, te daba un buen coscorrón en la cabeza por robarme algunas de mis flechas.

Le decía algo enfadada la arquera estando cruzada de brazos. El grifo se rió levemente. La patrulla ató a los guardias para que no pudieran dar la alarma y fueron por el túnel, gracias al mapa que la antigua reina Ignea les dio hace tiempo, sabían donde ir. Durante el camino se encontraron con una verja que les cortaba el paso.

Ocelot: Una verja. Podemos abrirla con nuestras armas, pero causaríamos mucho ruido.

Lyndon: Dejad esto a mí.

El grifo se acercó a la verja cerrada. Sacó unas ganzúas de su cazadora y hurgando con ellas en la cerradura, logró abrirla sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Lyndon: Ya está. Ay, que haríais si algún día yo no estuviera con vosotros.

Fox: Quitarles los candados a nuestras bolsas.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera. El grupo pasó por la puerta y tras pasar por un largo túnel, llegaron a lo que parecía un especie de almacén. Al otro lado había un especie de gran portón del cual ésta se abrió y por ella apareció Mike.

Mike: Chicos. Habéis entrado.

Red: Y vosotros también.

Comentaron ambos grupos, alegres de reencontrarse.

White: Bien. Estamos todos. Ahora a por los prisioneros.

Mike: White Shield tiene razón. Vamos.

Y el grupo salieron del almacén para ir a las mazmorras donde estaban los hijos de Magma e Ignea.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como lograsteis colaros en la fortaleza.

Lyndon: Así es. La verdad es que meterse no fue demasiado difícil. Me sorprende que no se hayan escapado más de uno en aquel colador jo, jo, jo...También fue cuando nos encontramos con alguien.

Jill: ¿Un guardia?

Lyndon: No. Un guardia no. En realidad una pony.

Jill: ¿Una pony?

Lyndon: Así es. Y por lo visto, encontrarla no fue precisamente casualidad.

Respondía el grifo ojeando su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. Cap 17 Misión Rescate 3º Parte

**Capítulo 17**

 **Misión Rescate 3º Parte**

Lyndon: Bien ¿Por dónde iba?

Jill: Ibas contando cuando tú y los otros lograsteis colaros en la fortaleza.

Lyndon: ¡Ahh..! ¡Síii...! Esa parte. La verdad es que colarse en la fortaleza fue sencillo, pero luego vino lo complicado. Como suele decir el dicho, no hay plan perfecto que no acabe en enfrentamiento con el enemigo.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras leía su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En el interior del Grizzly, estaba sonando música Rock, pero no se oía desde fuera. Dentro estaba Spike bailando al mismo tiempo que con sus brazos hacía como si tocara una guitarra eléctrica imaginaria al mismo tiempo que cantaba.

El pequeño dragón estaba concentrado en su baile, hasta que el comunicador del tanque comenzó a sonar.

Bit: Aquí, Bit. Spike ¿Me oyes? Spike...

Spike se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bit y dejando lo que estaba haciendo, se puso al comunicador y contestó.

Spike: Esto, aquí Spike. El pájaro ha llegado al nido. Repito. El pájaro ha llegado al nido.

Contestaba Spike en el comunicador.

Bit: Bien. Al menos el grupo está dentro. Ahora habrá que esperar hasta que los podamos sacar. Espero que no haya problemas.

Comentaba el robot grifo, estando éste sentado en la cabina del Infinity. Spike le respondió.

Spike: Yo también lo espero. Aunque parece que Mike y su grupo saben lo que hacen.

Bit: Sí, Spike. Mike y el resto saben hacer bien su trabajo. Solo espero que no surjan complicaciones. Bit, corto.

Spike: Esto...Corto aquí también...

Cortó la transmisión el dragón. Una vez solo, Spike volvió a poner la música y a volver a bailar mientras cantaba.

Volviendo con Arquímedes. El dragón estaba deseando más que nunca que llegara el día siguiente para comenzar la ejecución.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea ¿Por qué tiene que ir todo tan lento para conseguir lo que quieres?

Comentaba molesto el dragón. Su subordinado Valter con su pérfida sonrisa, le contestó.

Valter: No se preocupe, majestad. Pronto llegará el amanecer. Mire por este lado, cuando más tarde sea, más lo disfrutara cuando los ejecute usted mismo je, je, je, je...

Arquímedes: Sí, Valter. Tienes razón. Je, je, je...Pienso saborearlo cuando los ejecute. Una vez que consolide mi poder, nadie osará hacerme frente. A los traidores haré que violen a sus esposas y a sus hijos y que sus cabezas queden clavadas en estacas. Y una vez hecho eso, me ocuparé de Equestria donde convertiré a todos los ponis en esclavos y a las princesas serán mis esclavas particulares para hacer que las violen todos los días ja, ja, ja...

Comentaba el dragón, riéndose malignamente. White Shield que iba de mayordomo disfrazado, le comentó al rey.

White: Sin animo de ofender, majestad, pero puede que tenga que enfrentarse al poderoso alicornio y a su patrulla que están actualmente defendiendo Equestria.

Comentaba el dragón disfrazado. Arquímedes mirando al mayordomo, le comentó molesto.

Arquímedes: ¿Te refieres al supuesto alicornio que salio de la nada como su misteriosa patrulla? Oí historias de ellos, pero me parecen puras especulaciones. Ningún pony es tan poderoso para acabar con un dragón, especialmente alguien como yo.

White: Por lo que cuenta, no es así. Dicen que el alicornio es verdaderamente poderoso e incluso logró hacer temblar de miedo al mismísimo Discord. Tal vez debería replantearse librarse del alicornio primero, antes de iniciar sus planes.

Explicaba White Shield, mientras con sus disfraz puesto, limpiaba una mesa. Trataba de ganar tiempo para así averiguar cosas. Arquímedes enfadado, golpeó el trono y gritó furioso.

Arquímedes: ¡Me da igual que sea un alicornio o no! ¡Nadie es más poderoso que yo! Especialmente desde que adopte la forma titan. Cuando me encuentre con ese alicornio, lo pienso despedazar.

White: Sí, majestad (Pobre Arquímedes. No sabe lo que le espera si se enfrenta a Mike en algún momento).

Furia mirando al mayordomo, le comentó.

Furia: Y dime ¿De dónde vienes? No recuerdo haberte visto antes cuando subimos al barco.

Preguntaba la dragona, la cual ésta tenía cierta sospecha del mayordomo. White Shield tratando de disimular, la respondió.

White: Acabo de subir en el último momento por ordenes del servicio, para asegurarse de que a los reyes no les faltase de nada.

Furia se acercó al mayordomo, ya que tenía sospechas de éste.

Furia: Me resultas sospechoso

White: No veo por qué, majestad. Yo no soy más que un simple mayordomo.

Trataba de disimular White Shield. Furia aun así, desconfiaba de él.

Furia: Algo no me gusta de ti. Dime de dónde vienes exactamente.

Le decía la dragona. White Shield ahora estaba en problemas. Si ahora le descubrían, el plan se iba a complicar enormemente.

Furia: ¡Contesta!

White: Obviamente del servicio del castillo ¿Qué otro sitio si no?

Respondía White Shield tratando de disimular. Furia seguía sospechando de éste. Volviendo con el Grizzly, Spike seguía bailando y cantando, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se acercó al panel de control y con el codo activó una tecla. Dicha acción provocó que la música que estaba tocando, se oyera fuera a gran distancia.

Furia estuvo a punto de echarse sobre White Shield, hasta que de repente la música llegó hasta el zepelin, siendo escuchada por todos los presentes.

Arquímedes: ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde viene esa música?

Cormag: No está nada mal la música.

Comentaba el dragón verde claro que parecía gustarle la música que se oía.

Furia: Tiene que venir de algún lugar esa música.

Comentaba Furia, olvidándose completamente de White Shield, donde el unicornio disfrazado se escabullo para que no le vieran.

Arquímedes: Averiguad de donde viene esa música y detened a cualquier intruso que encontréis. No dudéis en emplear fuerza extrema en ello.

Valter: Será un placer, majestad.

Respondía el dragón, echándose a volar como los otros generales y varios dragones, tratando de averiguar el origen de aquella música. White Shield escondido, comentó preocupado mientras se ponía al comunicador.

White: Spike ¿Qué has hecho?

Volviendo con el grupo de Mike. Éstos caminaron con cuidado por los pasillos subterráneos, hasta que se toparon con un gran portón. Éstos se asomaron con cuidado y vieron que al otro lado había un gran contingente de dragones sentados en varias mesas comiendo, bebiendo o charlando.

Minerva: Guardias.

Red: Y es el único camino para llegar a las mazmorras.

Urano: Son demasiados. Y no podemos tomar otro camino.

Mike mirando a los trillizos, les comentó.

Mike: Escuchadme. Quiero que hagáis lo siguiente.

Estos escucharon al alicornio mientras este les explicaba.

Mike: Cuando mi patrulla y yo entremos, quiero que atranquéis la puerta y no dejéis que nadie y digo nadie, salga de aquí bajo ningún concepto, al menos que nosotros hayamos terminado con ellos.

Explicaba el alicornio. Los trillizos sorprendidos por lo que dijo el alicornio, le comentaron.

Neptuno: ¿Estás de broma? No estaréis pensando entrar ahí a enfrentaros a todos esos dragones.

Comentaba sorprendido el dragón ante la osadía del grupo. Holy le contesto.

Holy: Pues sí. Así de simple je, je, je.

Urano: Pero eso es una locura. Son cientos de dragones.

Dark: Lo sabemos. Es injusto para ellos, pero que se va a hacer. En la guerra y en el amor todo vale.

Bromeaba la alicornio sombría.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Entremos.

Todos: Sí.

Mike y la patrulla entraron, mientras los trillizos y Lyndon se quedaron fuera haciendo lo que el alicornio les dijo previamente, atracaron la puerta. Desde el otro lado, los trillizos y Lyndon pudieron notar que el sonido de los dragones comiendo se paró de golpe cuando se percataron de la presencia de los ponis. Ahí pudieron oír hablar al alicornio.

Mike: ¡Escuchadme! Venimos a rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea que han sido injustamente encerrados en el calabozo. Queremos que los liberéis y a cambio nosotros no os haremos daño alguno.

Oían hablar al alicornio desde fuera. Los trillizos no pudieron evitar pensar que el alicornio estaba loco para retar a los dragones de aquella forma. En ese momento oyeron reírse a los dragones en forma burlona y que se levantaban al mismo tiempo que se oía el sonido de armas sacando.

Mike: Ah, bueno. Al final serán a las malas.

Bromeaba el alicornio. Los trillizos y el grifo en ese instante, pudieron oír que comenzó el combate. Los dragones todo confiados, gritaban de furia con intención de acabar con los ponis, pero a pocos minutos los gritos de furia y animo de los dragones, fueron sustituidos por gritos de dolor y de miedo como el sonido de fuertes golpes, muebles rompiéndose violentamente como el sonido de huesos rotos. Podía oír los gritos de terror de los dragones e incluso algunos golpeaban desesperadamente el portón bloqueado por los trillizos tratando de salir.

Durante varios minutos, se oían los fuertes sonidos de lucha como gritos de desesperación de los dragones. Finalmente todo acabó en silencio.

Mike: Podéis abrir la puerta, chicos.

Los trillizos desatrancaron la puerta y éstos junto con el grifo, entraron. Al entrar, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron dentro.

Habían dragones completamente machacados con moratones y chichones por todo su cuerpo esparcidos por el suelo. Algunos colgados en las lámparas. Incluso uno que había atravesado la pared. En medio de aquella sala, estaban la patrulla donde no tenían ni un solo rasguño.

Ocelot: Como ejercicio no estuvo nada mal.

Bromeaba el espadachín a la vez que se ajustaba el sombrero. Vulcan lo secundo molesto.

Vulcan: Sí, pero apenas nos han durado nada. Si sigue esto así, habrá que mandarle una carta al Arquímedes ese para que manden refuerzos. Apenas pude machacar algunos cráneos.

Tanto los trillizos como el grifo, miraban enormemente sorprendidos la escena. Ninguno se imagino que un grupo de ponis podría derrotar con tanta facilidad a un enorme grupo de feroces dragones sin sufrir un solo rasguño. Estaban en cierto modo en trance, hasta que Ocelot bromeando, les dijo éstos.

Ocelot: Si seguís así con la boca abierta, se os van a colar las moscas.

Los trillizos y el grifo se recuperaron de la sorpresa. Ahora libres de guardias, fueron directos hacia las mazmorras, pero no antes de que Lyndon les birlase algo de oro a los dragones noqueados del lugar.

Night: Oye, Lyndon ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar la ballesta?

Preguntaba el unicornio. El grifo le contestó.

Lyndon: Mi hermano me enseño. Me dijo que si alguna vez metía la pata con el arma, podría escapar corriendo.

Explicaba el grifo. Eye Fox molesta ante el comentario del grifo, le dijo a éste.

Fox: El arco como la ballesta no son armas de cobardes.

Lyndon: Tranquila. No pretendía ofenderte. je, je, je.

Respondía el grifo tratando de calmar a la arquera.

Night: ¿Cómo te metiste a ladrón?

Lyndon: Digamos que las circunstancias me obligaron ha adaptarme a esta clase de vida. Tampoco me puedo quejar.

Night: En mi opinión, Lyndon, deberías haberte buscado un trabajo más honesto en vez de ladrón.

Le decía a modo de regaño el unicornio al grifo. Lyndon algo molesto, le respondió.

Lyndon: Prueba a vivir como yo antes de sermonearme. La vida no siempre es como un cuento de hadas. A veces hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias nos gusten o no.

Ghost: Chicos. Ya llegamos.

Decía la pony fantasma y efectivamente llegaron al lugar que buscaban. Eran varias celdas situadas en varios pisos.

Mike: Bien. Ahora busquemos a los príncipes y vámonos.

Holy: Así los encontraremos antes a los príncipes.

El grupo se dividió. Mike junto con Darkwing, Night Ray como los trillizos, fueron buscando por una galería. Durante su busqueda, encontraron varias celdas donde estaban encerrados muchos dragones, entre ellos también habían mujeres y niños para horror del grupo. No se podían imaginarse como Arquímedes podía ser tan cruel para encerrar a inocentes de esa forma. Durante la búsqueda, encontraron una puerta que para Mike llamó poderosamente la atención.

El alicornio se acercó a la puerta donde a la entrada ponía acceso restringido. Mike sin resistir a la curiosidad, entró por la puerta. Ahí el alicornio se sorprendió de lo que vio al otro lado.

Parecía un especie de laboratorio con diversos aparatos modernos y de alta tecnología, cosa que llamo la atención del alicornio, ya que dicho equipo parecía demasiado moderno para los dragones, ya que los dragones no eran conocidos por sus altos conocimientos en tecnología. Aquello resultó sospechoso para Mike y decidió investigar a fondo.

El laboratorio era grande y con diversos ordenadores. Múltiples cables de energía por el suelo.

 **Interrumpiendo historio**

Jill: ¿Un laboratorio secreto?

Lyndon: Así es, linda.

Jill posó su garra bajo la barbilla y pensando, comentó.

Jill: Esto es muy extraño. Se supone que los dragones no poseen tecnología y por tanto no pueden mantener uno tan avanzado ¿De dónde lo habrán sacado?

Lyndon: Obviamente no sin ayuda, claro está.

Respondió el grifo, riéndose levemente.

 **Retornando historia.**

El alicornio vio sobre una mesa un CD de datos que le llamó la atención. No sabía bien por qué, pero el alicornio lo cogió y se lo guardo por si acaso.

Mike: Esto es sospechoso. Los dragones no poseen tecnología que yo sepa. Quizás este CD de datos nos de alguna pista.

Comentaba el alicornio. Justo en ese momento su vista se centró en la parte central del laboratorio. Se acercó a esa parte y pudo ver un enorme tubo de contención donde había un extraño líquido verde en su interior. El alicornio se acercó a dicho tubo y miró por el cristal tratando de averiguar que había en su interior. Se dio cuenta que dentro del tubo había algo o alguien.

Era una especie de dragona de tamaño similar a Minerva. De escamas naranjas y vientre amarillo. Parecía estar como durmiendo y suspendida en el extraño líquido. Llevaba una mascara para respirar bajo el líquido.

Mike miraba con suma atención dicha dragona. No parecía moverse nada en absoluto, pero justo en ese instante, los ojos de la dragona se abrieron de golpe sobresaltando al alicornio, haciendo que éste retrocediera algo asustado, pero sin querer se chocó con Minerva que estaba detrás de él. Mike al principio, gritó levemente.

Mike: ¡Ahh...! Perdona, Minerva. No te había visto.

Minerva: Mike ¿Se puede saber qué hacías tú en...?

No pudo terminar la frase la dragona, porque en ese instante su vista se centró en la dragona que estaba en el interior del liquido. Su rostro se tornó a uno de sorpresa y exclamó.

Minerva: ¡No puede ser...!

La dragona fue corriendo hacia dicho tubo y apoyando sus garras en el cristal, miró detenidamente a la dragona del interior del tubo como si la conociera y exclamó.

Minerva: ¡No puede ser...! ¡Venus...!

Neptuno: ¿Esa es Venus?

Urano: ¡No es posible...!

Exclamaron sorprendidos los otros dos dragones que entraron en el laboratorio junto con Darkwing y Night Ray y poco después Eye Fox, Medic y Lyndon. Los dos dragones se acercaron al tubo como hicieron Minerva, mirando sorprendidos a la dragona que estaba en el interior del tubo.

Neptuno: No hay duda. Es Venus.

Urano: Increíble. Después de tanto tiempo.

Mike acercándose a los trillizos, les preguntó a éstos.

Mike: ¿Conocéis a esta chica?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Los trillizos ahí respondieron.

Neptuno: Una vieja amiga nuestra.

Urano: Pero varios meses atrás, ésta desapareció misteriosamente. Nunca supimos más de ella hasta ahora.

Explicaban los dos dragones. Minerva mirando con enorme tristeza a su amiga, decía.

Minerva: Oh, Venus...¿En serio estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Comentaba la dragona con tristeza en su voz. Ahí su hermano Urano la dijo.

Urano: No sé por qué está ahí, pero la vamos a sacar. Allá voy.

Fox: Urano, espera.

Pero ya era tarde. Urano se lanzó hacia el tuvo golpeándolo con su puño cerrado con todas sus fuerzas, logrando resquebrajarlo por completo. El líquido que había dentro comenzó a salir, mientras los presentes se apartaban. La dragona que estaba dentro, cayó al suelo medio aturdida.

Todos miraban con suma atención a la dragona que estaba en el suelo, hasta que ésta comenzó a moverse lentamente. Minerva se fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Minerva: Venus...Por Lunarian...Que alegría volver a verte...

Decía la dragona acercando su garra hacia su amiga. Venus abrió los ojos, pero había algo extraño en ellos. Eran completamente negros donde no se la podía distinguir las pupilas. Venus no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un gemido lastimero. La dragona acercó su garra tratando de alcanzar a la de Minerva. Estuvieron a punto de alcanzarse, hasta que de repente una flecha de metal apareció de la nada clavándose en la frente de Venus, matándola y cayendo ésta al suelo.

Minerva: ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó alarmada la dragona. El grupo se dio rápidamente la vuelta sacando sus armas. Los dragones se prepararon para combatir, pero los ponis en cambio se sorprendieron al ver quien era y exclamaron.

Mike y grupo: ¿¡Alexandra!?

Exclamaron todos al ver su vieja amiga Alexandra empuñando una ballesta y cargada con otra flecha de metal. Aquello sorprendió enormemente al grupo, ya que en ningún momento se esperaban encontrar a su vieja amiga después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

Mike: ¿Alexandra?

Dark: ¿Eres tú de verdad?

La yegua dejó de apuntar con su ballesta y mirando a éstos, comentó con su risa irónica.

Alexandra: Hola, chicos ¿Cómo estáis?

Minerva miró furiosa a la yegua que mató a su amiga y se lanzó a por ella queriendo matarla, pero Mike con su magia, la retuvo.

Mike: ¡Quieta, Minerva!

Minerva: ¡Suéltame! ¡Esa desgraciada mató a mi amiga! ¡La voy a despedazar!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la dragona. Mike con su magia, la tumbó contra el suelo.

Mike: Minerva, para. Es una amiga.

Decía el alicornio, tratando de calmar a Minerva. La dragona aun furiosa, le gritó.

Minerva: ¿Una amiga? ¡Pues vuestra amiga acaba de matar a la mía! ¡Suéltame!

Mike: No hasta que te calmes.

La decía de forma autoritaria el alicornio. Al final Minerva no tuvo más remedio que calmarse por fin. Luego el alicornio mirando a Alexandra, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: Alexandra ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Holy: No hemos vuelto a saber de ti desde la Guerra Celeste.

Completó la fénix. Alexandra sonriendo a éstos, les contestó.

Alexandra: Estoy aquí investigando por mi cuenta.

Dark: Vamos a ver, Alexandra. No te volvemos a ver después de más de tres años ¿Y ahora apareces así sin más? Pero bueno ¿Esto qué es?

Comentaba molesta la alicornio. Lyndon observando detenidamente a la yegua, comento.

Lyndon: Vaya. No está, pero que nada mal je, je, je.

Comentaba el grifo, mirando a la yegua que para él, le resultaba atractiva ésta.

Fox: Alexandra ¿Por qué has matado a esa dragona?

Preguntaba la arquera, queriendo saber por qué la había disparado una flecha. Alexandra ahí la contestó.

Alexandra: Muy simple. Porque esa dragona ya no era normal, era una mutante peligrosa.

Medic: ¿Una mutante?

Mike: Explícate, Alexandra.

Holy: Sí. Antes de que Minerva te quiera tratar de matar de nuevo.

Decía la fénix, mirando de reojo a la dragona, la cual Minerva miraba con odio a Alexandra.

Alexandra: Muy simple, guapo. Eso es porque la dragona en cuestión ya no era normal.

Fox: ¿Qué quieres decir?

No obtuvo respuesta, porque oyeron un especie de gemido y todos se giraron al origen del gemido. Ahí vieron a la dragona presuntamente muerta, levantarse como si nada, con la flecha aun clavada en su frente. Venus con su garra, se la sacó como si nada. Alexandra sin dudarlo, la apuntó con su ballesta. Minerva fue hacia Venus.

Minerva: Venus.

Alexandra: ¡Chica! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Minerva iba hacia Venus queriendo abrazarla, pero justo en ese momento, de la espalda de Venus, surgió un especie de brazo articulado armado con una púa afilada que fue hacia Minerva. La dragona no tuvo apenas tiempo de esquivarlo y la hizo un corte en el brazo. Minerva gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que retrocedió.

Neptuno: ¡Hermana!

Urano: ¡Cuidado!

Sus hermanos fueron a ayudar a su hermana, mientras el resto del grupo se preparó para combatir. En ese momento, de la dragona mutante, surgieron más brazos armados con púas y mirando al grupo, soltó un chillido ensordecedor.

Alenxadra: Cuidado. Es una mutante peligrosa. Ya no queda nada de su antigua personalidad.

Explicaba la yegua a la vez disparando una flecha contra la mutante, pero Venus con sus brazos armados, desvió dicha flecha haciendo que se clavara contra un ordenador donde destrozó la pantalla.

Mike: Bien. Entonces habrá que acabar con ella.

Decía el alicornio volando veloz hacia ésta, pero la dragona con uno de sus brazos armados, cogió lo que quedaba del tubo y arracándolo de golpe, lo lanzó contra Mike. El alicornio no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. Holy fue a socorrerle.

Darkwing con la Dark Repulser, fue hacia la mutante y trató de golpearla, pero la mutante bloqueó el ataque con uno de sus brazos armados y con el otro trató de ensartarla. Darkwing empleando las sombras, desapareció para reaparecer justo detrás de Ésta.

Dark: ¡Corte Lunar!

Darkwing realizó un corte con su espada brillando como la luz de la luna contra la espalda de la mutante, haciéndola gritar de dolor a ésta. La mtante se giró rápidamente tratando de golpear a la alicornio, pero Darkwing volvió a tele transportarse en sombras para esquivarla. Varias flechas iba dándola por la espalda de la mutante, haciendo que se girase y viera a Alexandra, Eye Fox y a Lyndon disparando con sus armas. La mutante pegó un salto a gran altura y cayendo sobre éstos tratando de aplastarlos, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar morir aplastados.

Lyndon: ¡Vamos! ¡Matemos a esa cosa antes de que me mate a mí!...Quiero decir a nosotros...

Se corregía el grifo a la vez disparando una flecha que logró acertar en el ojo de la mutante, haciendo que ésta chillara de dolor. Con su garra, se lo arrancando incluyendo su ojo, pero segundos después se le regeneró otro ojo completamente nuevo.

Fox: Parece que tiene capacidad regenerativa.

Comentaba la arquera y disparando una flecha perforadora contra la mutante. La mutante trató de parar dicha flecha con su brazo armado, pero la flecha perforadora logró atravesar su duro brazo y llegar hasta ella, atravesándola el corazón y ésta cayó al suelo.

Parecían que habían acabado con ella, pero rápidamente la mutante se levantó y acto seguido disparo un chorro de líquido verde desde su boca que fue directo hacia el grupo donde tuvieron que apartarse. Dicho líquido impacto en unos ordenadores, causando que éstos se derritieran por completo.

Varias estrellas ninja impactaban en la mutante, siendo Medic la que las lanzaban. Medic iba corriendo y lanzando estrellas ninja sin parar, mientras la mutante se protegía con sus brazos armados. Medic fue hacia la mutante, esquivando un brazo armado y subiendo en ésta para llegar hasta la mutante tratando de atravesarla con sus katanas, pero la mutante con su otro brazo armado, la golpeó y mandarla contra una pared. La mutante con su brazo armado, la atravesó el estomago, pero una nube de humo rodeó a la pony médico, revelando ser en realidad un tronco.

Medic apareciendo justo detrás de ella con sus katanas y las cortó dos de los brazos armados que la mutante tenía, haciéndola chillar de dolor. Medic se retiró para esquivar el golpe de cola de la dragona. Night Ray disparaba varios cristales afilados que iban atravesando a la dragona por todo su cuerpo. Pese a los ataques, los brazos armados volvieron a regenerarse.

Dark: Parece que va a ser un enemigo complicado.

Neptuno se unió a la lucha dejando a Urano al cuidado de su hermana. El grupo rodeo a la mutante y entre todos trataron de atacarla, pero la mutante con sus brazos armados, giró sobre sí misma, golpeando a todos y hacer que se cayeran al suelo.

La mutante saltó hacia Minerva y Urano con intención de matarlos, pero el tubo de contención de antes apareció de la nada golpeándola y hacerla estrellar por un lado del laboratorio.

Mike: Para que te enteres, no eres la única que sabe lanzar cosas.

Comentaba el alicornio molesto, siendo éste el autor de lanzar el objeto. La mutante se levantó y fue directa hacia el alicornio. Mike sin dudarlo, con sus brazos cogió un enorme ordenador y lo usó para golpear contra la mutante y derribarla contra el suelo.

La mutante se levantó y chillo de nuevo. Mike concentrando sus energía gritó.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike disparó su potente láser de luz contra la dragona, haciéndola gritar de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo iba siendo quemado. Cuando el ataque terminó, la mutante estaba de rodillas, pero rápidamente se levantó para seguir combatiendo.

Dark: ¡Arte Oscuro! ¡Cadenas de Castigo!

Darkwing empleando una de las artes, hizo surgir del suelo unas cadenas oscuras que inmovilizaron a la mutante.

Medic: Ahí, Darkwing. Hora de acabar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Múltiple de Sombras!

 **Música Finisher**

Medic creó varios clones de ella misma donde cada una armada con un arma ninja distinta. Los clones se lanzaron hacia la mutante, golpeándola con cada una de sus armas.

Medic: Y para terminar...

Medic con sus katanas, saltó hacia la mutante e hizo un sin fin de cortes con sus afiladas armas. Finalmente la dio un corte final y luego salto para atrás.

La mutante gritaba de dolor hasta que finalmente se formó una explosión. Cuando la explosión terminó, estaba la mutante con un aspecto casi normal en el suelo, tumbada boca arriba y los brazos armados de derritieron.

Minerva: ¡Venus!

La dragona fue corriendo preocupada por su amiga. Ahí la cogió en brazos y con pena la miraba.

Minerva: Oh, Venus...¿Qué te ha ocurrido...?

Preguntaba la dragona. Ahí Venus abrió los ojos y miró a Minerva. Como mucho soltaba algún leve gemido y con su garra levantándola débilmente, acarició el rostro de la dragona. Finalmente cayó muerta al suelo.

Minerva: ¡VENUUUUS...!

Gritó la dragona, llorando al ver a su amiga morir delante de sus ojos y ahí la abrazó con fuerza. El grupo no dijo nada. No querían decir nada que la hiciera sentir peor a Minerva.

Minerva: ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Venus? ¿Por qué has terminado de este modo? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Alexandra: La trataron de convertir en un arma biológica. Eso se trata.

Respondió seriamente Alexandra. El grupo la miró con curiosidad en el momento que dijo aquello la yegua

Mike: ¿Un arma biológica?

Alexandra: Así es. En el reino dragón, están creando armas biológicas y el responsable es nada menos que Arquímedes. Donde éste no duda en emplear a los prisioneros de esta fortaleza como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos.

Neptuno: ¿Ese loco está detrás de todo esto?

Comentaba molesto el dragón al saber eso último. Mike mirando a su amiga, la comentó.

Mike: Pero ¿Cómo? Los dragones no poseen tecnología, por lo que alguien los tiene que estar ayudando.

Alexandra: Has acertado, chico. Obviamente los dragones no puede hacer esto por ellos mismo, por lo que alguien los está ayudando.

Dark: ¿Y quién es que está ayudando a Arquímedes a crear monstruos?

Alexandra: Es lo que voy a tratar de averiguar, pequeña.

Respondía la yegua, antes de irse hacia la puerta para marcharse. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mike la llamo.

Mike: Espera, Alexandra.

Alexandra se paró y mirando a Mike, le prestó atención. Finalmente el alicornio la dijo.

Mike: Nos alegramos de verte de nuevo, amiga.

Decía el alicornio sonriendo. La yegua sonriendo al alicornio, le contestó.

Alexandra: Igualmente, Mike. Cuidaos, chicos.

Dijo la yegua, guiñando un ojo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Los trillizos les preguntaron al grupo.

Neptuno: ¿Conocéis a esa chica?

Medic: Así es...Más o menos...

Dark Cloud: Esa preciosidad de los pantalones super ajustados se llama Alexandra. Es una vieja amiga.

Dark: Que nos estuvo ayudando hace mucho tiempo durante la Guerra Celeste. Después de aquello, no la volvimos a ver hasta ahora.

Lyndon: Admito que no está nada mal.

Comentaba con interes el grifo ante la yegua.

Urano: Extraña chica.

Minerva no decía nada. Ésta seguía mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su vieja amiga con tristeza.

Minerva: Oh, Venus...¿Qué te hizo ese monstruo de Arquímedes?

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que el alicornio y su grupo conocen a Alexandra ¿No?

Lyndon: Eso parece. Y por lo visto es una vieja amiga suya.

Comentaba el grifo. Ahí la grifo seriamente y con expresión molesta, le preguntó a Lyndon.

Jill: ¿Y sabe el alicornio que su amiga es la responsable de lo ocurrido en ciudad Fell?

Preguntaba esta con tono de enfado y disgusto.

Lyndon: Espera...Lo ocurrido en ciudad Fell ¿Dices que esa chica tuvo algo que ver?

Decía sorprendido el grifo, al escuchar eso de la comandante. La grifo dándole la espalda, le contestó.

Jill: Así es...Miles de vidas perdidas por culpa de esa yegua. Juré que la daría caza tarde o temprano.

Decía la grifo con odio en su voz, pero acto seguido se calmó y volviendo a mirar al grifo, le dijo a éste.

Jill: Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Prosigue con tu historia.

Lyndon: De acuerdo.

Respondió el grifo donde ahora se quedó con la duda. El supo de lo ocurrido en Ciudad Fell, pero no que la llamada Alexandra tuviera algo que ver.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	18. Cap 18 Misión Rescate 4º Parte

**Capítulo 18**

 **Misión Rescate 4º Parte**

Jill: Supongo que ahora contarás la parte en que los príncipes fueron rescatados.

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon ahí la contestó.

Lyndon: Así es. Parecía que iba a ser coser y cantar, pero inesperadamente surgieron algunos problemas.

Respondía el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mike y los otros se reunieron con el resto de la patrulla. El resto se sorprendieron cuando Mike les contó su reencuentro con Alexandra y sobre el misterioso laboratorio. Al grupo les extraño volver a saber de su vieja amiga Alexandra que no supieron nada de ella desde la Guerra Celeste. Los trillizos estaba curiosos por aquello de la llamada Guerra Celeste, pero no había tiempo para explicaciones.

Minerva estaba deprimida. Se había reencontrado con su vieja amiga Venus, la cual había desaparecido meses atrás antes del golpe de estado por parte de Arquímedes, pero por desgracia ya no era la misma. No sabía bien que la ocurrió en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, pero estaba claro en una cosa, a su vieja amiga la habían convertido en un especie de monstrua asesina donde el grupo no tuvo más remedio que acabar con ella por mucho que les doliese hacerlo.

El grupo fueron a la mazmorra de aislamiento. ya que consideraron que sería el lugar más adecuado para encerrar a unos prisioneros importantes.

Tras caminar por un largo pasillo, llegaron a un gran portón metálico con una ventaja con rejas. Neptuno fue el primero en mirar por ella.

Neptuno: Hola ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Preguntaba el dragón, mirando en el interior del cuarto donde todo estaba muy oscuro. Agudizando su vista, pudo ver a dos dragones en su interior donde éstos respondieron.

Prisionero1: Aquí. Pero ¿A quién le importa?

Prisionero2: ¿Qué queréis ahora, malditos traidores?

Respondieron molestos los dragones aunque sus voces sonaban algo débiles. Sus siluetas no se distinguían bien debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Urano: Deben ser los príncipes.

Mike: Ocelot. Abre la puerta.

Ocelot: Voy.

Ocelot con las llaves que había conseguido previamente, trató de abrir la puerta, pero ninguna de ellas abría la puerta.

Ocelot: Mucho me temo que ninguna de éstas sirve.

Dark: No fastidies. Con lo que costó entrar aquí y ahora resulta que no podemos abrir la puerta.

Decía molesta Darkwing por el hecho de no tener llaves para abrir la celda. Ahí Vulcan con una sonrisa, dijo.

Vulcan: Dejádmelo a mí. Utilizaré mi llave maestra.

Ghost: ¿Tienes una llave maestra, Vulcan?

Vulcan: Así es ¡Ésta!

Decía Vulcan sacando el Martillo Atronador y cargándola de energía, gritó.

Vulcan: ¡Allá voy!

El grupo sobresaltado se apartó, mientras Vulcan golpeaba la puerta con el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, causando una explosión de luz que hizo temblar la fortaleza entera, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los guardias que estaban fuera y en las murallas.

Cuando la explosión terminó, estaba el muro derribando con puerta y todo y con los príncipes libres.

Vulcan: Ya está. Si lo que yo no consiga. Ahora la puerta está ya abierta.

Celebraba Vulcan poniendo el martillo en su hombro. Eye Fox molesta, le gritó a Vulcan.

Fox: ¡Sí, Vulcan! ¡Al igual que has conseguido poner en alerta a todos los guardias de la fortaleza con tu hazaña! ¡Tarugo!

Decía furiosa la arquera anta la nueva metedura de pata de Vulcan. El artillero al darse cuenta de su error, trató de disculparse.

Vulcan: ¡Ups...! Lo siento.

Red: Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Decía la alicornio de fuego.

Ocelot: Red Fire tiene razón. Vamos.

El grupo entró y ahí vieron por fin a los príncipes. Uno era un dragón serpiente amarillo con espinas plateadas. El otro era marrón con espinas rojas. Tenían unos cuerpos marcados por duros entrenamientos, pero ambos tenían señales de haber sido fuertemente lastimados con señales de golpes por todo su cuerpo. También estaban bastante delgados como si no hubieran comido en días.

Night: ¿Son ellos?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Los trillizos confirmaron.

Minerva: Sí. Son ellos. Los recuerdo porque los conocí un día. Son Amber (amarillo) y Volcano (marrón).

Confirmaba la dragona. Los dos príncipes miraron a los visitantes y preguntaron.

Ambar: ¿Quiénes sois?

Volcano: No nos sonáis de nada.

Neptuno acercándose a los dos príncipes, les respondió.

Neptuno: Hemos venido a sacaros de aquí.

Volcano: ¿Cómo? ¿A liberarnos?

Mike: Así es. Sois libres.

Les decía el alicornio con una sonrisa. Los príncipes miraron al pony como a los otros.

Amber: ¿Unos ponis aquí?

Volcano: Es raro ver ponis aquí.

Comentaban ambos dragones, sorprendidos al ver a ponis en dicho lugar. Minerva acercándose a los príncipes, les dijo.

Minerva: Amber. Volcano. Soy yo Minerva ¿Os acordáis de mí?

Ambos dragones miraron a la dragona, pero no parecían siquiera acordarse de ella.

Amber: ¿Nos conocemos?

Minerva: Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que fuerais a la academia. Vuestra madre nos presentó un día.

Volcano: Espera...Ahora que lo dices. Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Nos conocimos hace tiempo.

Amber: ¿Qué hacéis aquí de todos modos?

Mike: Vuestra madre Ignea nos pidió que os rescatáramos y nos ofrecimos para ello.

Volcano: Unos ponis que ayudan a unos dragones. Que gracia.

Respondía el dragón, riéndose débilmente ante la respuesta del alicornio.

Red: ¿Podéis moveros?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Los principes trataron de levantarse, pero estaban tan débiles que no pudieron hacerlo.

Amber: Me temo que no. Esos bestias en el momento que nos arrestaron, nos han tenido apaleando durante días.

Volcano: Y ni siquiera nos dieron de comer desde entonces. Apenas tenemos fuerzas para nada.

Mike: Está bien. Entonces os sacaré yo y un amigo ¡Golden Heart!

Gritó el alicornio y de una luz dorada apareció el dragón dorado.

Golden Heart: ¿Me llamabas, Mike?

Los dos príncipes se sorprendieron al ver al gran dragón dorado aparecer de la nada.

En otro lugar, Valter por ordenes de Arquímedes, buscaba el origen de la música que sonaba a todo trapo por todas partes. Durante su vuelo, Valter vio a dos soldados dragones bailando a ritmo de la música cerca de una cascada. El dragón bajó hasta donde estaba éstos que al verle, le hicieron el saludo militar.

Soldado1: ¡General!

Soldado2: ¡Un placer verle, señor!

El dragón mirando a ambos soldados les preguntó.

Valter: ¿Habéis encontrado el origen de esa música?

Soldado1: No, señor.

Negaba el dragón con la cabeza.

Valter: ¿Y habéis mirado esa cascada?

Preguntaba el dragón señalando la cascada, donde detrás de ella estaba la cueva (Justo donde está Spike y el tanque). Los soldados voltearon la cabeza para mirar la cascada y volviendo a mirar al general, le respondieron.

Soldado1: Sí, señor. La vemos.

Soldado2: Es muy bonita.

Respondieron ambos soldados con una sonrisa. Valter enfadado de que no le dieran la respuesta deseada, les gritó enfadado a ambos.

Valter: ¡Quiero decir que si habéis inspeccionado el lugar, imbeciles!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, asustando con su grito a ambos soldados. Los dos soldados obedeciendo a su general, fueron a inspeccionar la cueva tras la cascada.

En el Grizzly ajeno a todo eso, Spike seguía bailando sin parar a la vez que cantando hasta que en ese momento se oyó la voz de White Shield gritándole.

White: ¡SPIKE! ¡SPIKE!

El dragón paró de bailar por el grito y miró al comunicador, mientras la voz alarmada de White Shield seguía escuchando.

White: ¡Spike! ¡Estás en peligro! ¡Van a por ti!

Spike: ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!

El dragón alarmado, fue al asiento de conductor y desesperado, iba pulsando botones sin parar.

Spike: Ay, madre. Alguno de estos botones tiene que servir para salir de aquí.

Comentaba el dragón pulsando botones sin parar, hasta que pulso varios que activaban el sistema de camuflaje del tanque.

Fuera, el tanque cambio de apariencia a una enorme roca, luego a la de un carro tirado por ponis, un enorme tronco. Finalmente a un autobús donde Spike estaba en el asiento del conductor.

Para empeorar las cosas, varios dragones soldados llegaron a la entrada y vieron a Spike dentro del autobús, provocando miedo a Spike y que los grandes dragones se rieran. Finalmente el tanque volvió a su estado original.

Spike: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Tengo que largarme de aquí o soy bebé dragón muerto!

Gritaba el dragón asustado, al mismo tiempo que pulsó un boton del tanque, activando así el sistema antigravedad y haciendo que el vehículo saliera a toda velocidad hacia delante, obligando a los dragones a apartarse, pero uno no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y le pilló el tanque quedando éste en el morro bajo la sorprendida mirada de Spike que podía verlo por el monitor. El dragón se deslizaba por el morro hacia arriba hasta finalmente caer al suelo.

Valter vio el tanque salir disparado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

Valter: ¡No os quedéis ahí parados idiotas! ¡Perseguidlo!

Ordenaba el general a sus soldados y éstos obedeciendo su orden, comenzaron a perseguir volando al tanque.

Dentro del tanque, Spike trataba de hacerse con el control del tanque.

Spike: ¿Cómo se conduce esta cosa?

Preguntaba Spike tratando de hacerse con el control, al mismo tiempo que hacía "eses" por el gran campo yermo. Para empeorar las cosas, Spike vio por los monitores a los dragones volando que lo iban alcanzando al mismo tiempo que le lanzaban bolas de fuego, donde el tanque los esquivaba de milagro.

Valter: ¡Vamos! Freíd esa cosa de una vez. Pienso reducirlo a metal fundido.

Ordenaba el dragón con una sonrisa cruel, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba bolas de fuego.

Spike: ¡Ay, no! Esto va mal. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.

Spike pulsó un botón y acto seguido se oyó una voz.

Voz: Piloto automático activado.

El tanque dejó de hacer eses y comenzó a ir en línea recta.

Spike: Buf...Menos mal. Ahora ya no ira haciendo trombos por ahí.

Respiraba aliviado el dragón a la vez que se bajaba del asiento. Tranquilidad que se fue cuando una bola de fuego explotó cerca del tanque, sobresaltando así al dragón.

Spike: Creo que hablé demasiado pronto.

Voz: Ataque hostil. Se recomiendo pasar al cañón manual para ocuparse de las amenazas hostiles.

Spike: Eh...Cañón manual...Cañón manual...¿Dónde estará eso?

El dragón miraba por todas partes, hasta que se sentó en un asiento de detrás del conductor y justo en ese momento, se elevó por arriba el dragón con el asiento.

Spike: ¡Epa!

El dragón fue subiendo hasta llegar a la parte interior del cañón giratorio. Varias pantallas se iluminaban como una mira y unos mandos. Spike al verlo, comentó.

Spike: Eh. Esto es como en los videojuegos de Button. No creo que haya muchas diferencia.

Comentaba el dragón con algo más de confianza, mientras se ponía a los mandos.

Spike: Bien. Ahora toca a mí darles pal pelo a esos tipos.

Comentaba el dragón haciendo girar el cañón y apuntando a los dragones perseguidores.

Spike: ¡Fuego!

Gritó Spike comenzando a disparar rayos de energía contra los dragones, dibde algunos fueron alcanzados y causando un efecto de explosión, haciendo que algunos de ellos cayeran duramente contra el suelo.

Spike: ¡Toma ya! Esto ya es otra cosa.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa al ver que había pillado el tranquilo. Disparaba varias veces contra los dragones perseguidores, mientras el tanque a gran velocidad, se metió por un camino entre montañas. El dragón sin dejar de disparar, miró para atrás por un momento y se dio cuenta de que el tanque se dirigía hacia un barranco.

Spike: ¡Ay, no!

El dragón asustado, se bajó del asiento del cañón y se fue a los mandos del conductor para pararlo.

Spike: ¡ALTOOOOO...!

Gritaba Spike al mismo tiempo tirando para sí de los mandos, haciendo que el tanque frenara de golpe, pero con la velocidad actual y con el giro brusco, acabó pegando una voltereta en el aire y cayó al suelo de lado arrastrándose varios metros rozando por una de las paredes rocosas, quedando en esa posición cerca del barranco.

Valter junto con sus dragones, rodearon el tanque para asegurarse de que nadie escapaba. El enorme dragón general sonreía perversamente al haber cazado a su presa.

En el zepellin, White Shield con el disfraz todavía puesto al igual que Camaleón de bailarina, estaba sirviendo unas copas a los reyes, hasta que inesperadamente la voz alarmada de Spike sonó en el comunicador de White Shield.

Spike: ¡Aquí Spike! ¡Me han cogido! ¡La misión para rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea de la fortaleza se ha ido al garete! ¡Sálvese quien puedaaaa!

La llamada de Spike no pudo haber sido más inoportuna, ya que todos los presentes miraron a White Shield, ya que de él se oía la voz en su brazalete. Furia le cogió del brazo donde tenía el comunicador y viéndole la cara le gritó.

Furia: ¡Sabía yo que eres sospechoso! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un rebelde?

Le gritaba la dragona de forma acusadora. No obtuvol respuesta, ya que una bandeja lanzada por Camaleón con un disfraz de súper pony, la dio la cara tirandola al suelo.

Camaleón: ¡Larguémonos, White Shield!

White Shield volviendo a su aspecto normal, afirmó.

White: Estoy de acuerdo. Larguémonos.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a un pony y a un changeling en la nave. Camaleón con un disfraz de libélula y White Shield activando la alas de su armadura, salieron rapidamente volando de allí. Furia que era ayudada por su marido para levantarse, gritó furiosa.

Furia: ¡Malditos! ¡Sabía yo que eran espías! ¡Perseguid a esos dos!

Ordenaba Furia a los soldados, pero Arquímedes denegó la orden.

Arquímedes: ¡Un momento! La voz dijo algo sobre rescatar a los príncipes ¿Qué quiso decir con...?

En ese momento, en la mente de Arquímedes se le cruzó una idea y ahí exclamó gritando.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Pretenden rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

Glen: ¿Qué hacemos, majestad?

Preguntaba el dragón verde oscuro. Arquímedes mirando a los dos hermanos, les ordenó a ambos.

Arquímedes: Vosotros perseguid a esos dos malditos ponis. Mi esposa y yo vamos a la fortaleza a impedir que rescaten a los príncipes.

Ordenaba el dragón para luego salir volando junto con su esposa Furia que iba con él. Mientras volaban, éstos conversaban.

Furia: ¿En serio crees que van a tratar de liberar a los príncipes?

Preguntaba la dragona a su marido. Arquímedes con la vista enfrente y con ira en sus ojos, la respondió.

Arquímedes: Es obvio que sí. Es natural que siendo hijos de Magma e Ignea tratarían de rescatarlos. Debo impedirlo cueste lo que cueste.

Decía el dragón, decidido a impedir el rescate.

Mientras en la fortaleza, se formó una explosión que alertó a los guardianes. Del humo salieron la patrulla con Mike y Golden Heart cargando a los príncipes, mientras el resto junto con los prisioneros que fueron injustamente encarcelados, salieron y luchaban contra los guardias.

Vulcan con sus lanzacohetes de espalda, disparo contra las torres acabando así con los vigilantes que fueran a atacar y Eye Fox disparó una flecha al cielo, provocando un intenso fogonazo que cegaba a los dragones que iban a atacarlos desde el cielo.

Mike: Bit. Tenemos a los VIPs. Trae la nave ahora.

Solicitaba Mike a Bit mediante el comunicador. Segundos después la nave apareció del cielo, descendiendo hacia la plaza de la fortaleza, disparando desde sus cañones a los dragones que se iban acercando. Finalmente la nave aterrizó abriendo la zona de carga, permitiendo así a Mike y a Golden Heart meter a ambos dragones a la nave. En ese momento, Mike recibió una comunicación de White Shield.

White: Aquí White Shield. Arquímedes ha descubierto el plan y se dirige hacia vosotros.

Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo.

Mike: Al final el plan va a ir más rápido de lo esperado.

Comentaba Mike. Neptuno al oír eso, le preguntó al alicornio.

Neptuno: ¿Plan? ¿De qué plan hablas, Mike?

Mike no dijo nada. Mike comunicándose con Bit, le dijo al robot grifo.

Mike: Bit ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Bit: Sí, Mike. Envíe los drones a todas las ciudades conocidas.

Respondía el robot desde la cabina.

Mike: Bien. Eye Fox ¿Está Gizmo listo para la tarea?

Eye Fox disparando una flecha de hielo contra un guardia, le respondió mientras tenía al dron al lado.

Fox: Sí, Mike. Gizmo está preparado para el plan.

Mike: Bien. Llevad a los VIPS a la sala médica y ayudad a los prisioneros como podáis. Yo tengo una cita con el rey. Vamos, Golden.

Golde Heart: Sí, Mike. Vamos allá.

El pony adoptando ya el modo Bankai con Holy y el dragón, salieron los dos volando quitándose de en medio a varios dragones, mientras Eye Fox mandó a Gizmo seguir a ambos a una distancia prudencial.

Minerva: ¿A dónde van los dos?

Preguntaba la dragona que estaba ayudando a Ambar a caminar a la nave. Night Ray le respondió.

Night: Mike va a enfrentarse a Arquímedes.

Tantos los trillizos como los príncipes se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Urano: ¿Qué? ¿Está loco acaso? No puede enfrentarse a ese tipo. Lo matará.

Dark: No os preocupéis. Mike sabe cuidarse.

Volcano: Ese pony va a una muerte segura. Ese dragón lo matara sin dudarlo y especialmente si adopta el modo Titán. No saldrá de ésta vuestro amigo.

Dark Cloud: Créeme, amigo. El que va a pasarlo mal de verdad, va a ser Arquímedes. Eso te lo aseguro.

Le decía el fénix negro con plena confianza. Los trillizos como los príncipes, miraban a los ponis como si estuvieran locos.

Ahora con Arquímedes y Furia. Ambos dragones iban volando velozmente dirección hacia la fortaleza, hasta que un destello de luz los detuvo en seco.

Arquímedes: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Mike: ¡Para el carro, cacharro!

Golden Heart: ¡No tan rápido!

Los dos reyes se detuvieron al ver a Mike Bluer y a Golden Heart volando delante de ellos.

Arquímedes: ¿Un pony? ¿Aquí?

Se preguntaba el dragón al no comprender que hacía un pony delante de ellos. Mike con su actitud tranquila, le a Arquímedes.

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Golden: Y yo Golden Heart. Compañero y amigo de Mike Bluer.

Se presentaron ambos. Arquímedes al verlos mejor, comentó.

Arquímedes: Así que tú eres el alicornio que está causando tantos problemas últimamente.

Mike: Premio al canto.

Bromeo el alicornio. Luego Mike miro de reojo a un lado, para ver a lo lejos a Gizmo, donde los ojos del drom salían unas cámaras para grabar imágenes.

Mike: (Perfecto. Está en posición).

En varias ciudades importantes de Equestria, estaban varios drones voladores que Bit había mandado previamente hace tiempo. En ellas surgieron proyecciones holográficas donde todos los habitantes podían ver a Mike y a Golden Heart enfrente de Arquímedes y Furia.

En Ponyville, las mane veía a Mike y a Golden Heart.

Pinkie: ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Mirad! Son Mike y Golden Heart ¡Hooolaaaa...!

Decía la pony rosa, mirando la gran proyección holográfica del cielo. Las demás manes como los habitantes del pueblo, veían las pantallas también.

Applejack: ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí?

Twilight mirando a Arquímedes, lo reconoció al instante.

Twilight: Oh, no. Es él.

Rarity: ¿No es ese el miserable que te secuestró hace tiempo, Twilight?

Rainbow: Ese miserable. Como me gustaría tenerlo delante para patearle bien duro a la cara.

En Canterlot, las princesas Celestia y Luna como el resto de los habitantes de la capital, veían también el encuentro.

Luna: ¿No son esos Mike y su amigo Golden Heart? ¿Qué hacen allí?

Celestia: No lo sé, hermana.

Discord: Sea lo que sea, mejor será sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Las comentaba Discord, donde el dios del caos estaba tranquilamente sentado en un gran sofá y comiendo palomitas.

No solo en Equestria. En el reino grifo, en la tierra de los changelings, en Arabia Sentada, la tierra de los minotauros y en diversas partes del mundo, veían dicho encuentro.

Mike volviendo a mirar a los reyes, pensó.

Mike: (Bien. Todo el mundo debe estar viendo esto. Si todo sale bien, el mundo entero sabrá por fin que Arquímedes no es el tipo invencible que pretende hacer creer a todos que es, y que no es más que un simple matón callejero que abusa de su poder).

Pensaba el alicornio esperando que su plan funcionara. Furia mirando furiosa al alicornio, le preguntó a éste.

Furia: ¿Y tú quién te crees qué eres?

Mike alzando de hombros y con una sonrisa, la respondió a la dragona.

Mike: Simplemente el que va a patearle el trasero al idiota de tu marido.

Bromeaba el alicornio, cosa que molesto al gran dragón rojo y le gritó a éste.

Arquímedes: ¡Condenado mocoso! ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo?

Mike: Se quien eres, Arquímedes. Un cobarde que recurrió a mentiras y engaños para hacerse con el trono. Un miserable tirano y un racista que pretende emplear el miedo para controlar a la gente, para que éstos no se den cuenta que en el fondo, no eres más que un debil y cobarde dragón.

Le respondía el alicornio en tono de desprecio hacia Arquímedes. Ambos reyes no les gustó como se expreso el alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? ¡He matado a muchos por mucho menos!

Le gritaba furioso el dragón. Furia no fue menos y mirando a Golden Heart, le dijo al dragón dorado a modo de reproche.

Furia: ¿Y tú? Oí hablar de ti. El dragón mascota de este pony. Rebajarte a ser el dragón sirviente de un pony ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo de dragón? ¿Por qué no simplemente le matas ya como debe hacer un dragón de verdad?

Mike: Golden Heart no es mi sirviente ni mi mascota. Es mi amigo.

Le respondía Mike molesto por el hecho de que viesen a Golden Heart como un sirviente cuando es en realidad su amigo. Golden Heart ahora hablo.

Golden Heart: Mike Bluer es un pony noble. El más noble y valiente guerrero que he conocido. Y también es mi amigo. Nunca le haría ningún mal.

Ante la respuesta del dragón, Arquímedes se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas y respondió.

Arquímedes: ¿Tú amigo dices? Ja, ja, ja, ja...Los dragones y los ponis no pueden ser nunca amigos.

Mike: ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? Una lagartija subdesarrollada con delirios de grandeza.

Le decía en plan burla el alicornio. Furia secundo a su marido.

Furia: Los dragones y los ponis son enemigos por naturaleza. Los dragones somos una raza poderosa y los ponis como seres inferiores, tienen que ser nuestros esclavos.

Decía Furia. Mike negando con la cabeza la dijo.

Mike: Vaya estupidez. Sí crees eso, es que no eres más que una imbecil racista.

A Furia no le gustó lo que dijo el alicornio. Arquímedes saliendo en defensa de su esposa, le gritó al alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No te consiento que insultes a mi esposa!

Mike: Pse...Es la verdad. Tu esposa no es más que una imbecil racista como tú, Arquímedes. Habéis abusado de vuestra posición para hacer lo que os daba la gana, pero es hora de pararos los pies a ambos.

Comentaba el alicornio con total tranquilidad.

Arquímedes: Estupido pony ¿En serio crees qué puedes conmigo?

Mike: No lo creo. Lo sé.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa de confianza al igual que su amigo Golden Heart.

En Canterlot, Celestia y Luna miraban con atención la escena.

Luna: Espero que ese chico sepa lo que hace. Ese Arquímedes parece peligroso.

Celestia: Yo también lo espero, Luna.

Comentaban ambas princesas, preocupadas por la seguridad del alicornio y sus amigos. Discord aun en el sofá y bebiendo un refresco, comentó.

Discord: Oh, sí. Esta película ya se está tornando interesante.

Volviendo con Mike y Golden Heart. Mike mirando a su amigo dragón, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Bien, Golden Heart, amigo ¿Listo para poner en su sitio a estos dos tiranos?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, Mike.

Respondía el dragón. Ambos chocaron su pezuña garra en señal de confianza.

Furia: Malditos. Ya que sois tan amigos, os mataremos a los dos.

Gritaba Furia adoptando su forma guerrera al igual que su marido, aumentando así de tamaño. Mike y Golden Heart se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: Tú con Furia, Golden. Arquímedes es mío.

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, compañero.

Comentaron ambos con sonrisas de confianza mutua. Furia fue la primera en atacar.

Furia: ¡Da igual con quien sea! ¡Os mataremos a ambos!

Gritaba furiosa la dragona, lanzándose hacia Golden Heart donde el dragón dorado emprendió el vuelo, siendo perseguida por Furia.

Furia: ¡No huyas, cobarde y pelea como un autentico dragón, y no como una simple mascota de un miserable pony!

Le gritaba Furia persiguiendo a Golden Heart, donde el dragón dorado miró a ésta y sonrió en forma burlona mientras seguía volando. Mike se quedó solo con el rey. El alicornio echando los cascos detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa, le comentó al dragón.

Mike: Bueno, Arquímedes ¿Qué tal si te rindes sin más y así evitas que te de una soberana paliza que te deje en ridículo? Así evitaras la vergüenza de perder contra un pony.

Le decía en forma burlona el alicornio. Arquímedes furioso por la burla del alicornio, le gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te voy a matar!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, lanzándose hacia Mike y tratando de golpearle con su garra, pero el alicornio lo esquivó ágilmente.

Mike: Fallaste.

El dragón trató de golpear al alicornio con su cola, pero fallo de nuevo.

Mike: Fallaste de nuevo.

El dragón volvió a intentar de nuevo con sus garra, pero fallo de nuevo.

Mike: Inténtalo de nuevo, fallón je, je, je, je...

Arquímedes harto de tanta burla, trató de morderlo con sus enormes fauces, pero Mike lo esquivó de nuevo y descendió hacia el suelo, siendo perseguido por el dragón.

Arquímedes: ¡Estate quieto para que te pueda matar!

Gritaba el dragón queriendo matar al alicornio. Mike de forma burlona, le contestó.

Mike: Je, je, je, je. Si me dieran un bit por cada vez que me dicen eso último, sería aun más rico. Je, je, je, je.

El alicornio se paró a unos metros del suelo y el dragón se lanzó hacia éste.

Arquímedes: ¡Ahora muere!

Gritaba el dragón lanzándose a toda velocidad tratando de aplastarlo, pero justo en el último momento, Mike se tele transportó, haciendo que el dragón se estrellara contra el suelo.

Mike: Je, je, je, je...Fallaste de nuevo, amigo. Está claro que vamos flojo de puntería.

Decía el alicornio con burla. El dragón furioso, se levantó y gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¡El rey absoluto de todo draconem!

Mike: Blablabla...Soy el rey de Draconem...blablabla...Soy el dragón más fuerte que existe...blablabla...Porque yo lo digo y ya está...blablabla...

Comentaba el alicornio haciendo burla al dragón, cosa que a Arquímedes le molesto, mientras el alicornio movía su casco como si una marioneta se tratase. Luego mirando al dragón, le dijo seriamente.

Mike: Anda corta el rollo ese del rey tirano y ríndete sin más. Así sería mucho más fácil y te evitarás el hacer el ridículo.

Arquímedes se sentía enormemente insultado por el hecho de que el alicornio no le tuviera miedo en absoluto y que encima de burlase de él. El dragón estaba dispuesto a despedazarlo y hacerle sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa en cuanto acabara con él.

Mientras Golden Heart aun volando por el cielo, esquivaba las bolas de fuego que Furia le lanzaba.

Furia: ¡Deja de huir como un pony y pelea como un dragón! ¿O acaso eres un cobarde?

Le gritaba furiosa la dragón. Golden Heart parando en el aire, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Golden Heart: Como quieras ¡Forma Guerrera!

El dragón aumentó de tamaño adoptando así forma guerrera, aumentando su musculatura como sus espinas y tamaño. La dragona al verlo, le dijo al dragón dorado.

Furia: Veo que has decidido pelear.

Golden Heart: Bueno. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, aparte de tomarte el pelo.

Respondía con burla el dragón. Furia se lanzó hacia Golden tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero el dragón lo bloqueó con su brazo y contraatacó con un puñetazo en toda la cara de la dragona que la hizo retroceder. Aquello la puso furiosa y lanzó su aliento de fuego contra el dragón dorado donde lo alcanzo por completo, pero Gonde Heart ni siquiera sintió nada en absoluto dicho fuego.

Golden Heart: Que ataque más flojo. Deja que te enseñe como se hace.

Decía con burla el dragón dorado, donde ahí lanzó un fuego dorado que impacto de lleno a la dragona, causando un gran daño y que ésta gritase de dolor para al final caer al suelo. Golden Heart descendió al suelo, mientras Furia se levantaba.

Furia: Vaya...Golden Heart ¿No? Debo decir que eres bastante fuerte.

Le comentaba la dragona done se sujetaba un brazo debido a que éste la dolía. El dragón dorado la respondió.

Golden Heart: Sí. Lo soy.

Furia: Dime, Golden Heart ¿Por qué no abandonas a ese inútil pony y te unes a nosotros? Alguien de tu fuerza le vendría muy bien a mi marido. Podría garantizarte muchas riquezas y lujos. Y cumplir con todos tus deseos. Todo cuando tú querrías, a tu alcance.

Le comentaba la dragona con intención de que el dragón dorado se uniera a su marido tras ver de lo que era capaz éste.

Golden Heart: Mmm...Deja que lo piense por un momento...

Decía el dragón penando mientras ponía su garra bajo la barbilla, apenas fueron unos instantes cuando dejó su pose pensativa y la dijo.

Golden Heart: No.

Dijo en plan burla el dragón. Furia sorprendida por la respuesta, le comentó al dragón dorado.

Furia: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Puedes tener todo cuanto tú deseas. Todo a tu alcance ¿Y lo rechazas sin más?

Golden Heart: Tengo a Mike y a mis amigos. No necesito nada más. Para mí, eso es todo el tesoro que necesito en mivida.

Respondía con seriedad el dragón. Furia furiosa por la respuesta del dragón, le gritó a éste

Furia: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puede un dragón poderoso como tú, rebajarse a ser el dragón mascota de un maldito pony? ¿Cómo puedes conformarte con eso? ¡Eres una deshonra para tu raza!

Le gritaba furiosa la dragón ante la actitud del dragón dorado. Golden Heart sin mostrar ningún apéndice de preocupación, la respondió.

Golden Heart: Según tú ¿Qué debería hacer yo como dragón?

Furia: Vaya pregunta. Destruir a tus enemigos. Matarlos, esclavizar a las razas inferiores como ponis, grifos, changelings y demás razas inferiores.

Golden Heart: ¿En serio piensas eso?

Furia: Por supuesto. Los dragones somos una raza superior que está destinada a gobernar este mundo y las demás razas a ser nuestros esclavos.

Golden Heart al escuchar decir todo eso a la dragona, soltó un suspiro y la dijo a ésta.

Golden Heart: Sí realmente crees eso, entonces eres más estupida de lo que yo pensaba.

Furia: ¿Cómo dices?

Golden Heart: Que seamos dragones, no significa que debamos ser malvados ni esclavizar a las demás razas. Como dice Mike, todos podemos llevarnos bien si dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias raciales. Su mayor meta en la vida, es traer la igualdad entre razas.

Furia: ¿En serio dice eso ese pony? Entonces no es más que un pony estupido con un sueño aun más estupido.

Golden Heart: Pero sin duda un sueño maravilloso por el que vale la pena luchar.

Furia: Yo te daré motivos para luchar. Cuando mi marido mate a tu amigo, tú serás el siguiente en morir.

En el momento que la dragona dijo eso último, el dragón dorado comenzó a reírse.

Furia: ¿De qué te ríes?

Preguntaba molesta la dragona ante la actitud tranquila del dragón. Golden Heart ahí la contestó.

Golden Heart: Sí realmente crees que tu marido podrá con Mike, es que no le conoces muy bien. Tu marido no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Furia: Ja ¿En serio pretendes hacerme creer que ese mocoso tiene alguna posibilidad contra mi marido? Mi marido se basta con su forma guerrera para acabar con ese pony y si eso no basta, aun tiene la forma Titán.

Golden Heart: La forma Titán. La conozco. Una transformación muy superior a la forma guerrera de los dragones. Aun contando con eso, Arquímedes no podrá contra Mike. Para serte sincero, comparado con los enemigos al que Mike y el resto del grupo se enfrentaron en el pasado, tu marido es solo es un enemigo de segunda, quizás de tercera.

Furia: ¡Retira eso, maldito!

Gritó furiosa la dragona por el comentario del dragón dorado, que hizo que se lanzara contra Golden Heart con intención de matarlo. Golden Heart tranquilamente esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad.

Volviendo con Mike y Arquímedes. El dragón estaba enfrente del alicornio, donde el pony miraba con total tranquilidad al enorme rey.

Arquímedes: Bien, mocoso. Reza a tus dioses para que tengas una muerte rápida e indolora je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa y con grandes intenciones de matar al alicornio. Mike con total tranquilidad, le respondió.

Mike: Yo no rezo. Mi gente no cree en dioses y yo tampoco. Eso se lo dejamos a la gente que no sabe hacer las cosas por sí misma, esperando que falsos dioses vengan para solucionar sus problemas que no pueden hacerlo ellos mismos.

Arquímedes: Mocoso. Pienso matarte, pero lentamente.

Mike: Pse...Como si una lagartija como tú pudiera conmigo je, je, je, je...Y otra cosa. Te repites mucho con lo de despedazarme lentamente.

Respondía el alicornio con total tranquilidad. En el reino grifo, Magma e Ignea desde el castillo, veían el encuentro entre el pony y el dragón.

Magma: Ese pony está loco por retar a Arquímedes. Ese dragón lo matara seguro.

Comentaba el antiguo rey de Draconem. Ignea miraba también preocupada y rezando a Lunarian para que protegiera al alicornio y no le pasase absolutamente nada.

Arquímedes: Bien, mocoso. Tú lo has querido ¡Prepárate para sentir todo el poder de mi forma titán!

Gritó el dragón y en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a los diez metros. Su cuerpo se volvió todo de un gris oscuro salvo las garras. Las escamas eran de un color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre. Sus colmillos crecieron y su cola tomó forma de tridente. Acto seguido soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido.

En todas las ciudades y reinos donde se retransmitía el encuentro, vieron con enorme miedo la monstruosa transformación de Arquímedes en su forma titán.

En Ponyville, tanto las mane como los habitantes del pueblo, se aterraron al ver la enorme forma de Arquímedes.

Rainbow: ¡Madre mía! ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rarity: Es...Es...Monstruoso...

Fluttershy aterrada al ver al monstruoso dragón, se escondió detrás de Applejack.

Twilight miraba con horror la monstruosa forma de Arquímedes. Los trillizos la hablaron hace tiempo sobre la forma titán de Arquímedes, pero una cosa era que te lo contaran y otra muy distinta verla con tus propios ojos. Twilight ahora estaba enormemente preocupada por el joven alicornio.

Twilight: Mike...

Volviendo con Mike, el enorme dragón terminó de rugir y dijo.

Arquímedes: Bien, mocoso. Ahora si que puedes rezar lo que sepas.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio algo que lo dejo confuso.

Arquímedes: ¿Pero qué...?

El alicornio estaba tranquilamente sentado leyendo una revista, mientras con su magia elevaba un refresco con pajita bebiendo su contenido. Aquello extraño al dragón.

Arquímedes: Pero...¿Qué haces ahora, mocoso?

Mike sin mirarle siquiera, le respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: Bueno. Mientras esperaba que terminaras de hacer el tonto con tu ridícula transformación, yo me entretenía leyendo una revista que dejé a medias.

Aquello extraño al dragón. Normalmente todos los que le veían adoptar su forma titán, se morían de miedo. En cambio, aquel alicornio no mostraba temor ni miedo en absoluto. No comprendía por qué no sentía miedo alguno el alicornio. Gracias a sus sentidos agudizados, podía oír el latir de los corazones de otros seres vivos y saber así cuando tienen miedo, pero en cambio, el corazón del alicornio latía con normalidad, como si éste no sintiera ningún miedo o amenaza en absoluto.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué pasa, pony? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

Mike: La verdad es que no.

Respondía con total tranquilidad el alicornio sin dejar de leer su revista. El dragón molesto de que este no mostrara miedo alguno, le gritó furioso.

Arquímedes: Pero ¿Qué te pasa, pony? ¡Todos los que se me han enfrentado a mí, murieron de miedo al adoptar mi forma titán! ¡Yo...!

Mike: Sísisisisi...Tu forma Titán. Que te haces más grande, más fuerte y sobre todo más feo. En serio, amigo. No impresionas a nadie. Así que no te des tantos aires.

Respondía el alicornio todavía concentrado con su revista. El dragón molesto por el comentario del alicornio, gritó enormemente furioso.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a la cara?

Gritaba furioso el dragón donde acto seguido se lanzó hacia una enorme roca del tamaño del dragón y dando un puñetazo, la destrozó por completo. Luego de destrozar la roca, el dragón miró al alicornio y le gritó.

Arquímedes: ¿Esto te sigue pareciendo poca cosa, mocoso?

Mike no dijo nada. El alicornio dejó de leer la revista donde se la guardo y dirigiéndose hacia una roca no mucha más grande que la que destrozó Arquímedes, alzó su casco y lanzándolo contra la roca, la destrozó también. Luego miró al dragón y le dijo.

Mike: ¿Ves? Yo también se destrozar rocas. Y no por eso me doy tantos aires.

Le decía el alicornio con indiferencia al dragón. Finalmente el alicornio le dijo.

Mike: A los creídos como tú, se les va la fuerza por la boca.

Aquel comentario puso verdaderamente furioso al dragón. No solo porque el alicornio no le tuviera miedo en absoluto, sino que encima le insultase de aquella manera.

Arquímedes: ¿Y encima me insulta? ¡Maldito pony! ¡Pensaba ser benevolente contigo y darte una muerte rápida! ¿Pero ahora sí que te voy a despedazar trozo a trozo.!

El dragón soltó un rugido de furia y fue directo hacia el alicornio que se había quedado éste tranquilo en el sitio sin moverse en absoluto. Arquímedes cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, alzó su puño en alto y lo lanzó encima del alicornio.

La tierra alrededor de Arquímedes tembló en el momento que el puño de Arquímedes chocó contra el suelo.

Tanto las mane como las princesas y los trillizos que veían el combate, se aterraron al ver como Arquímedes había aplastado al alicornio.

Applejack: ¡Oh, no...!

Rarity: ¡Oh, cielos...! ¡No puede ser!

Pinkie: ¡NOOOO, MIIIIKE...! ¡No puedes haber muerto!

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja...¿Aun sigues pensando que no soy nada, mocoso?

Se reía perversamente el dragón, mientras levantaba su puño para ver lo que quedaba del alicornio. Su sorpresa fue, que no vio al alicornio por ninguna parte.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

Mike: ¿Me buscabas, lagartija?

Arquímedes oyó la voz del alicornio detrás de él y cuando se giró, ahí le vio. Tumbado tranquilamente de lado sobre una roca y con una sonrisa burlona.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Preguntaba sorprendido el dragón al ver que no había acertado en el pony. Mike con tono burlón, le dijo.

Mike: Me parece que fallaste, lagartija. Je, je, je, je.

El dragón furioso por la burla, salió volando e intento de nuevo aplastarlo con su puño, destrozando la roca, pero Mike volvió a esquivarlo.

Mike: Fallaste...

El dragón trató de golpearle con su garra, pero volvió a esquivarlo.

Mike: Fallaste otra vez.

Una y otra vez lanzaba Arquímedes sus ataques contra el alicornio, pero Mike las esquivaba todas con una facilidad pasmosa burlándose del dragón sin parar, cosa que ponía furioso al Arquímedes. No solo por el hecho de que no lograse golpearle, sino por el hecho de oír aquella risa burlona sin parar. Aquello lo ponía furioso de verdad al dragón.

Arquímedes: ¡Deja de reírte de una maldita vez!

Gritaba furioso el dragón tratando de pillarlo con sus enormes fauces, pero el alicornio lo esquivo de nuevo.

Mike: Y una más fallaste. Inténtalo una vez más.

Decía con burla el alicornio donde se sentó encima de la cola del dragón. El dragón dejando la lógica de lado, trató de golpearlo al alicornio con su puño, pero Mike se tele transportó evitando así el ataque y hacer que el dragón golpease su propia cola, haciendo que Arquímedes gritase de dolor.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba de dolor el dragón a la vez que se sujetaba la cola. Cerca del dragón y volando a unos metros del suelo, estaba el alicornio riéndose levemente.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja, ja..No me lo puedo creer ja, ja, ja, ja...Que te golpeases tu propia cola. Eso si que ha sido bueno ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía el alicornio sin parar, provocando que Arquímedes lo mirase con odio y al final le gritase.

Arquímedes: ¡Deja de reírte, maldito pony!

Mike: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ojala pudiera...Pero es que ha sido eso tan gracioso...Ja, ja, ja, ja...Que no puedo contener las ganas de reírme. Ja, ja, ja...

En Canterlot, Celestia y Luna miraban preocupadas la escena, mientras Discord se reía sin parar

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Eso de la cola sin duda fue para morirse ja, ja, ja, ja...No puedo creer que se llegara a golpear su propia cola ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Menudo lerdo..ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía sin parar el dios del caos, recostándose completamente en el sofá. Celestia mirando preocupada la escena, comentó.

Celestia: Creo que Mike está corriendo un enorme riesgo provocando a ese dragón. Teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que es.

Luna comprendía la preocupación de su hermana y la respondió.

Luna: Sí, hermana, pero ese alicornio ha demostrado ser bastante fuerte. Creo que deberíamos confiar más en él.

Celestia: Lo sé, Luna, pero...

Luna: Además. Ya has visto como Discord tembló de miedo ante Mike y su grupo cuando vio que podían barrer el suelo con él. Así que sí debería tener posibilidades el alicornio.

Ante el comentario de Luna, Discord se levantó del sofá y se quejó molesto.

Discord: ¡Oye!

Volviendo con Mike. El dragón mirando furioso al alicornio, le gritó de nuevo (a estas alturas, debe tener el dragón las cuerdas vocales ni siquier para atar zapatos XDDD).

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es evitar mis ataques y hacer el payaso! ¡Ni siquiera estás peleando en serio! ¡No pareces el temible guerrero que todos dicen que eres! ¡Solo veo un maldito crío que no sabe comportarse como un guerrero que teme utilizar todo su poder!

En el momento que le dijo eso el dragón, Mike se puso serio y le respondió.

Mike: Así que quieres que te lance mi mejor golpe. Como quieras.

El alicornio voló hasta estar a varios metros del suelo encima del dragón. Arquímedes no apartaba la vista del alicornio. En ese momento Mike alzó su casco hacia el cielo y de ella surgió una esfera dorada. Poco a poco iba creciendo hasta adoptar un tamaño enorme.

Arquímedes: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike: Querías que te lanzara mi mejor ataque. Pues aquí lo tienes ¡Prepárate para recibir uno de mis más poderosos ataques!

Le gritaba el alicornio desde el cielo. Arquímedes vio la enorme esfera de energía dorada que era incluso mayor que él. Mirando con temor en el momento que dicha esfera fuera lanzada hacia él.

Mike: Y ahora ...¡Toma estoooooo...!

Gritó el alicornio, preparando para lanzar dicha esfera.

Arquímedes asustado, apartó la vista y cerrando los ojos mientras se cubría con sus garras para protegerse del ataque.

El dragón se preparaba para recibir el impacto de dicha esfera, pero justo en ese momento se oyó una explosión, pero no la explosión de una bomba. Sino la explosión que se oye en una fiesta.

El dragón fue cubierto por cintas de colores y confeti. El dragón abrió los ojos al verse cubierto de todo eso y vio al alicornio riéndose sin parar a carcajadas.

Mike: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...Ay, lagartija...Ja, ja, ja, ja..Tendrías que haberte visto la cara que has puesto. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía sin parar el alicornio. Resulto que la esfera no fue más que una broma y en el momento que el alicornio la lanzó, ésta explotó, soltando serpentinas y confetis que cubrieron por completo al dragón. Aquello provocó una enorme carcajada al alicornio.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: ¿Te estás riendo acaso?

Preguntaba el grifo, mirando a la grifo delante de él que la daba la espalda. Ésta trató de responder.

Jill: ...No...Simplemente...je, je, je...Es que me acorde una cosa graciosa je, je, je...

Respondía la grifo, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reírse. Lyndon tampoco pudo evitar emular una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Un intenso silencio se formó en los diversos reinos. Silencio que solo era roto por las grandes carcajadas del alicornio azul que se veía por la pantalla.

Uno a uno, dichos habitantes comenzaron a reírse también, algunos con risas pequeñas, otros a grandes carcajadas.

En Ponyville, las mane como los habitantes, no podían evitar reírse.

Applejack ocultaba su rostro tras su sombrero para que no la vieran reírse. Rarity trataba de no reírse, aunque no la era fácil para ella incluso para una chica refinada. Twilight hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, pero apenas podía hacerlo. Pinkie Pie obviamente no pudo evitar caer al suelo y reírse sin parar. Rainbow Dash obviamente se reía a grandes carcajadas. Incluso a Fluttershy la costaba aguantar las ganas de reírse.

Rainbow: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...Lo admito...Eso me ha matado...Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Pinkie: Le tengo que preguntar a Mike como hacer ese truco de los confetis y cintas. Seguro que sería genial en fiestas.

En todas Equestria e incluso los demás reinos, sus habitantes se reían sin parar de lo ridículo que estaba Arquímedes con aquellos elementos de fiesta encima. Incluso las princesas las costaba no reírse.

Luna: Ji, ji, ji...Debo admitir...Que eso ha sido bueno..

Celestia: Sí, hermana...ji, ji, ji

Discord obviamente se reía sin parar en el suelo a carcajada abierta.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Lo admito...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Ese chico si que sabe hacer buenas bromas...Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Volviendo con Mike, el alicornio seguía riéndose sin parar. Arquímedes sentía una enorme ira en su interior. Aquel pony. Un insignificante pony que ni siquiera era un adulto, se había atrevido a burlarse de él. Aquello hacía que una intensa llama de ira inundara su interior. Sus músculos se tensaron por la ira que crecía en su interior.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?

Gritaba completamente dominado por la ira el dragón, mientras sus ojos se les dilataban las pupilas. El alicornio sin parar de reírse, le respondió.

Mike: Oh, vamos, lagartija. Es que no sabes tener sentido del humor ja, ja, ja, ja.

En la frente del dragón se le hinchó varias venas que parecían que iban a explotar.

Arquímedes: ¡MALDITO PONY! ¡AHORA SI QUE TE VOY A MATAAAAR!

Gritaba completa furioso el dragón, donde acto seguido salió volando a toda velocidad contra el alicornio. Mike sin dejar de sonreír, miraba como el dragón iba hacia él.

El dragón quería matar a ese alicornio de la peor forma posible. Estaba completamente furioso por como le iba ridiculizando un insignificante pony. Quería despedazarlo, triturarlo con sus dientes, quemarlo vivo con sus llamas. Primero trató de golpear al pony con su garra, pero el alicornio la esquivó ágilmente. Volvió a atacar, pero fallo de nuevo.

Así comenzó una interminable acometida por parte del dragón completamente dominado por la ira, tratando de matar al alicornio, pero ninguno de sus ataques lograba siquiera rozarlo y para aumentar aun más su ira, el alicornio no paraba de reírse mientras seguía esquivando. Aquella molesta risa era lo que más furioso ponía al dragón. Una risa que lo ponía completamente furioso y aumentara más y más su ira como sus deseos de matar al alicornio.

Luego de largos e intensos minutos, el dragón estaba en el suelo de pie completamente exhausto y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Delante de él sentado tranquilamente sobre una roca, estaba el alicornio completamente relajado y tumbado sobre la roca con la molesta risa que el dragón odiaba ver.

Mike: Bueno, lagartija ¿Te rindes ya?

Decía con burla el alicornio. Arquímedes aun recobrando el aliento, miraba con odio al alicornio. Un odio incluso mayor que el que sentía con la mayoría de sus enemigos. Un odio que incluso superaba al que odiaba a los ponis mismos.

Arquímedes: Mal...maldito...mocoso...¿Por qué no puedes...estarte quieto...y dejarte matar de una vez?

Decía el dragón con ira en su voz. El alicornio poniéndose de pie, le dijo.

Mike: Bueno, lagartija. Ha sido divertido, pero ya ha llegado la hora de machacarte.

Arquímedes: Maldito mocoso...Como si tú...pudiera conmigo...

Mike: Amigo. Créeme. No estás a mi nivel.

Le decía el alicornio esta vez con seriedad.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike: Si hubiera querido, te habría machacado hace mucho tiempo. Sinceramente, Arquímedes. Muchos aires de ser el más poderoso...Y al final no eres más que un simple matón callejero.

Le decía en forma de reproche el alicornio. Aquellas palabras pusieron furioso al dragón y le gritó a éste.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Yo soy Arquímedes! ¡Soy el rey absoluto de Draconem y próximamente del mundo! ¡Poseo el poder de la forma Titán! ¡Soy el más poderoso que existe! ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

Mike negando con la cabeza, le respondió seriamente al dragón.

Mike: No te des tantos aires. Tú no eres más que un cobarde. Un cobarde que solo se mete con los que son más débiles que tú. Solo porque tengas la forma esa, no significa que puedas hacer lo que te de la gana. Por no decir que prácticamente eres inferior a mi en todo. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es rendirte y ya está. Ahora que puedes, porque ahora mismo estás muy cansado y calculo que ya te queda poco tiempo para que esa forma te abandone por completo.

Le decía el alicornio. Arquímedes aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que el alicornio tenía razón. Había gastado mucha energía en sus intentos de matar al alicornio y era cuestión de tiempo que abandonara su forma titán y volviera a su estado normal, quedando muy debilitado y vulnerable.

Mike: Ríndete, Arquímedes. Esta batalla la perdiste antes de empezar.

Le decía el alicornio. arquímedes estuvo a punto de negarse a rendirse ante un pony, hasta que oyó una voz que le decía lo contrario.

Valter: Yo no lo creo, pony.

En ese momento apareció volando nada menos que Valter, donde el malvado dragón se puso al lado de su rey. Valter con su mirada cruel y despiadada, a la vez teniendo su brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda, le dijo al alicornio.

Valter: El que debería rendirse eres tú, mocoso.

Le decía el cruel dragón. Mike sin dejarse intimidar por el nuevo dragón, le respondió.

Mike: Que te unas tú a la lucha no cambiara nada. Si Arquímedes no pudo conmigo ¿Qué esperas hacer tú?

Valter: Te conviene rendirte, pony...Al menos que quieras que este mocoso pase a mejor vida...

Decía el dragón, sacando su brazo izquierdo de la espalda y ahí es cuando Mike sorprendido lo vio.

Mike: ¡Spike!

Spike: ¡Mike!

El dragón tenía a Spike agarrando con su garra. En Ponyville, todos vieron a Spike siendo agarrado por el enorme dragón.

Twilight: ¡SPIKE!

Applejack: ¡Oh, no!

Rarity: Cielo santo. Spiky Whiky...

Rainbow: Maldito miserable ¡Sueltalo!

Mike veía como Valter tenía agarrado a Spike con su garra sin posibilidad de escapar.

Valter: Mira, mocoso. Hagamos un trato. Te rindes incondicionalmente y dejas que mi rey te mate, y yo soltaré a tu amigo je, je, je, je.

Arquímedes sonrió de forma cruel al ver que su general había hecho algo bueno.

Arquímedes: Buen trabajo, Valter. Buen trabajo.

Furia que estaba con Golden Heart vio eso y comento satisfecha.

Furia: Oh, sí. Bien hecho, Valter. Ahora sí que ese mocoso va a sufrir de verdad.

Golden Heart: Mike...

Decía el dragón dorado preocupado por la escena. Golden Heart conocía bien a su amigo y sabía perfectamente que Mike haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a sus amigos a consta de su propia vida.

Mike: ¡Suéltale, monstruo! Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Le ordenaba el alicornio a Valter. Valter riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

Valter: Claro. Le soltaré cuando te rindas y mueras je, je, je, je...Así que se un buen chico y muere como la cucaracha que eres.

Spike: ¡No, Mike! ¡No lo hagas!

Mike estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía arriesgar la vida de Spike. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Mike: Muy bien. Vosotros ganáis.

Arquímedes: Bien hecho, Valter. Ahora si que voy a matar a ese alicornio.

Decía el dragón caminando hacia el alicornio donde este último no se movió. Mike no mostró temor alguno, incluso cuando Arquímedes alzó su garra para matarlo.

Un intenso silencio se formó en todas partes. Todos podían ver como el alicornio se iba a sacrificar para salvar a Spike. Al final, el miedo invadió a todo el mundo cuando el dragón gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡MUERE!

Bajaba el dragón su garra con intención de matar al alicornio, hasta que un gritó lo interrumpió.

Flavia: ¡Suelta a ese niño, monstruo!

Aparecieron de golpe Flavia junto con Ceniza y los trillizos, la primera de una patada, golpeo a Valter derribándolo al suelo. Ceniza cogió al dragón.

Ceniza: Estás a salvo, pequeño.

Spike: Gracias.

Arquímedes: ¿Ceniza? ¿Flavia? ¿Los trillizos?

Comentaba sorprendido el dragón a a Ceniza y su familia. Mike aprovechando su distracción, saltó hacia la cara del dragón y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo a gran distancia. Mike volando hacia los otros dragone, fue hacia Spike para ver si estaba bien.

Mike: Spike ¿Estás bien?

Spike sonriendo, le respondió a Mike.

Spike: Sí, Mike. Ahora sí. Gracias.

Mike sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba bien. Luego miró a Flavia y la dijo agradecido.

Mike: Muchas gracias, Flavia. Me alegro de que vinieras y salvaras a Spike.

Agradecía el alicornio a la dragona. Flavia tratando de no mirar al alicornio, le respondió.

Flavia: Bueno..Sí...Tuve mis razones...

Ceniza: No le hagas caso, Mike. Ella aunque no quiso venir en un principio, decidió ir a ayudarte, Mike.

Le decía el dragón con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Su esposa con un rubor en su cara, le dijo algo molesta a su marido.

Flavia: Cállate, querido. Solo vine para asegurarme de que mis hijos no sufrían daño alguno.

Minerva: Aun así, nos alegramos de vinieras, mamá.

Urano: Sí, mamá. Muchas gracias por venir.

Flavia: Por supuesto, hijos. Una madre siempre ha de cuidar a sus hijos.

Respondía su madre quedando a espaldas de Arquímedes y con el grupo enfrente de ella, pero en ese momento, Arquímedes que se había recuperado del golpe, se lanzó hacia Flavia con intención de matarla.

Arquímedes: ¡Malditos! ¡Todos los que se oponen a mí, morirán!

Gritaba el dragón lanzando su cola arpón hacia Flavia. Todo fue muy rápido. Flavia veía como dicho arpón iba hacia ella y no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo. Mike le pilló por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Finalmente el arpón se clavó, pero no en su objetivo.

Todo el mundo humedeció. En la pantalla holográfica vieron como la que fue atravesada por el arpón fue nada menos que Minerva que se interpuso para proteger a su madre. Dicho arpón la atravesó el pecho.

Twilight: ¡MINERVAAAA...!

Flavia: ¡HIJAAAA...!

Mike volando veloz hacia Arquímedes le dio otro puñetazo que lo mandó mas lejos, sacando así el arpón del pecho. La dragona cayó al suelo malherida.

Flavia: ¡Hija!

Neptuno: ¡Hermana!

Urano: ¡Hermana!

Ceniza: ¡Hija!

Los dragones fueron a socorrer a Minerva. Mike sin dudarlo, fue hacia ella y trató de curarla con su magia curativa. Ahí contactó con Bit con su brazalete.

Mike: ¡Bit! ¡Trae la nave aquí! ¡Evacuación de emergencia! ¡Preparad la sala médica! ¡Tenemos a una dragona herida de gravedad!

Acto seguido, apareció la nave que aterrizó cerca de éstos. De la nave aparecieron la patrulla, donde fueron a ayudar a meter a la dragona herida dentro.

Red: Mike ¿Vienes?

Mike: No...Yo tengo que hacer una cosa antes.

Decía el alicornio con ira en su voz. Éstos asintieron y salieron volando de la nave. Mike mirando al dragón Arquímedes que se levantó, le gritó.

Mike: ¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a lastimar a mi amiga? ¡Primero utilizas a mi amigo como escudo y ahora hieres a mi amiga!

Le gritaba completamente furioso el alicornio. Arquímedes al ver lo enfadado que estaba el alicornio, sonrió perversamente y le dijo.

Arquímedes: Vaya, vaya. Con que por fin te has enfadado ¿No?

Le decía con maldad en su voz. Valter armado con su arma, trató de atacar al alicornio a traición por un lado de éste.

Valter: ¡Muere!

Gritó el dragón lanzando su pica, pero el alicornio sin moverse y ni siquiera mirarle, detuvo el ataque con su casco prácticamente en seco para sorpresa de Valter. El dragón trató de moverse, pero el alicornio no se lo permitía debido a que estaba sujetando con magia el arma a través de su casco.

Mike: Tú no eres un guerrero, Arquímedes. Solo eres un monstruo cobarde que solo sabe atacar a traición. Te has atrevido a lastimar a mi amiga y eso no te lo pienso perdonar.

Arquímedes viendo que el alicornio por fin se enfadaba, sonrió malignamente y dijo a éste.

Arquímedes: Vaya, vaya. Nunca me imaginé que los ponis pudieran ser tan sentimentales con una bastarda traidora y con un pequeño fracaso de dragón.

Nada mas decir eso, Mike pegó un gritó de furia y un aura dorada lo cubrió, al mismo tiempo que una intensa corriente de energía lanzó verdaderamente lejos a Valter cayendo su arma en el proceso. Arquímedes se cubrió con sus garras, mientras era arrastrado por la corriente de energía.

Mike mirando con odio al dragón, le gritó completamente furioso.

Mike: ¡Querías que peleara en serio! ¿No? Q¡uerías que luchara con todas mis fuerzas! ¿Verdad? ¡Pues muy bien, Arquímedes! ¡Voy a concederte lo que deseas! ¡Esta vez no me pienso contenerme! ¡Ahora prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones!

Comentaba el alicornio con ira en su voz.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill tenía un expresión de no saber que decir.

Jill: Sí. Recuerdo eso. Pobre chica. Sin duda sufrió una herida mortal.

Lyndon: Sí. Aquello dejo perplejo al alicornio.

Decía con seriedad el grifo.

Jill: Y eso provoco...

Lyndon: Así es. Lo único que puedo decirte es que aquel día, Arquímedes cometió un gravísimo error. Un error que lo iba a lamentar enormemente...Hacer enfadar de verdad al alicornio...

Decía el grifo, esta vez con enorme seriedad.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. Cap 19 La Ira de Mike

**Capítulo 19**

 **La Ira de Mike**

Lyndon: Bueno. Supongo que más o menos sabes lo que vino después...Ya sabes. La dragona herida por Arquímedes y todo eso.

Comentaba el grifo con tono serio esta vez. La grifo le contestó igual de seria.

Jill: Sí. Lo vi todo por esas extrañas proyecciones del cielo. Debo admitir que...Jamás me imaginé algo semejante con ese alicornio...El poder que albergaba en realidad.

Lyndon: Supongo que por tanto, esta parte no te sorprenderá tanto.

La decía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

 **Hechos ocurridos antes de que Valter llegara con Arquímedes teniendo a Spike secuestrado.**

En la fortaleza, los prisioneros que estaban en ella, trataban de escapar. La patrulla iba cubriéndoles la huida, combatiendo contra los soldados fieles a Arquímedes.

Vulcan: ¡Tomad regalitos!

Decía Vulcan estando este subido en lo alto del muro, armado con sus ametralladoras y lanzadoras de misiles, disparando sus misiles y metralla contra los dragones fieles a Arquímedes derribando a varios de ellos. Cuando algunos se les acercaba demasiado, Vulcan empleaba sus mazos de energía para golpear a éstos y mandarlos por el lado exterior del muro haciendo que cayeran a gran altura.

Eye Fox también en lo alto del muro, iba disparando sus flechas contra los dragones enemigos. Las flechas lanzadas por ésta, se abrían desde la punta haciendo que surgieran infinidad de miniflechas de energía que golpeaban a los dragones, haciendo que cayeran a gran altura.

Lyndon: ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esta también! ¡Tengo una flecha con tu nombre, amigo! ¡Y vuestro oro el mío!

Decía el grifo sin dejar de disparar flechas desde su ballesta a los dragones que se acercaban demasiado, logrando mantener a raya varios de ellos.

Varios prisioneros dragones salían volando para escapar de la fortaleza, pero varios soldados dragones les cortaron el paso, así hasta que Red Fire con la Red Queen les disparó una llamarada que les obligó a apartarse y los que se acercaban demasiado a los fugitivos, eran rápidamente golpeados por Black Wing con la Solar Blade.

Black: Vamos. Deprisa. Os cubrimos la huida.

Les decía Black Wing a los prisioneros. Los dragones que se escapaban, agradecían a la patrulla, al mismo tiempo que les sorprendía como un grupo de ponis lograban vencer a tantos dragones enemigos con facilidad sin importar su número.

Ocelot estaba en el patio, combatiendo contra varios dragones enemigos. Los dragones trataban de acabar con el pony espadachín con sus armas, pero para sorpresa de éstos, Ocelot con unos simples movimientos de su espada, lograba destrozar sus armas y dejarlos desarmados.

Ocelot: Bueno, chicos. Parece que mi espada gana a vuestras lanzas.

Bromeaba el espadachín. Los dragones al no tener ya sus armas, trataron de rodear al pony y atacarlo con sus garras y dientes, pero el vaquero con gran agilidad, esquivaba los ataques al mismo tiempo que les daba tajos no letales contra éstos y finalmente acabar con un gran salto en el cielo, siendo seguido por las miradas de los dragones. Ocelot guardo su espada y rápidamente sacó sus pistolas donde en el aire, comenzó a disparar de forma incesante contra los dragones, logrando derrotar a varios de éstos.

Ocelot aterrizó en el suelo y tras soplar las puntas de sus armas, hizo varios giros con ellas y se las volvió a guardar en los antebrazos de su armadura.

Ocelot: Bien. Esto ya está.

Comentaba el espadachín sonriente. Luego mirando a los trillizos que iban ayudando a los dragones a escapar, les preguntó a éstos.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo os va?

Urano: Bien, Ocelot. De momento hemos sacado a casi todos los prisioneros.

Ocelot: Muy bien, chicos. Espero que sea pronto, porque vienen más.

Decía el espadachín y efectivamente venían más dragones fieles a Arquímedes dispuestos a detenerlos. En ese momento una explosión de luz surgió de en medio de aquellos dragones, dejando a la mayoría fuera de combate. Acto seguido aparecieron volando Camaleón y White Shield este último armado con la Espada Omega en su modo Cañón. Éstos aterrizaron en la plaza de la fortaleza para reunirse con Ocelot.

White: ¿Llegamos a tiempo?

Ocelot: Por supuesto, amigo.

Camaleón: La caballería siempre llega a tiempo.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado de la caballería norteamericana. Night Ray con sus alas de cristal, estaba lanzando ataques en forma de aves de cristal que al impactar contra los dragones, formaban explosiones de cristal. Luego de un rato, el unicornio aterrizó cerca de sus compañeros y les comentó.

Night: ¿Y Arquímedes? ¿Viene para acá?

White: Seguramente.

Ocelot: Mike y Golden Heart fueron a su encuentro para ganar tiempo.

Camaleón: Tiempo es lo que tendremos si Mike interviene.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de relojero y sujetando un reloj de pulsera en su casco.

Neptuno: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el dragón y éstos se apartaron para evitar el ataque de lanza del dragón Glen que por poco no les dio. Glen rápidamente sacó su lanza y trató de atravesar a Ocelot con ella, donde el vaquero se agachó para esquivar su ataque, pero la punta de la lanza le atravesó el sombrero.

Ocelot: ¡Eh, amigo! ¡Cuidadito! Ese sombrero me lo regalo hace tiempo mi amiga Applejack.

Decía molesto el espadachín, mientras recuperaba su sombrero agujereado.

Glen: Preocúpate más por ti, pony.

Le decía el dragón tratando de atravesarle de nuevo, pero el espadachín sacó su espada y bloqueó el ataque con ella. Ocelot empleando su fuerza y la potencia del arma, apartó la lanza de sí y se lanzó hacia el dragón tratando de golpearlo, pero Glen se protegió con su lanza atravesada para bloquear el ataque.

Ocelot no se detuvo ahí y lanzó todo un abanico de tajos con su espada, donde el dragón las bloqueaba como podía. Acto seguido el dragón contraatacó con su aliento de fuego, obligando a Ocelot a retroceder y usar su espada a modo de hélice para protegerse del ataque. Glen se lanzó hacia el vaquero y trató de atravesarlo, pero Ocelot rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo. Glen teniendo al pony detrás, trató de golpearle con su cola, pero el vaquero saltó apoyando su casco encima de la cola y pasar por encima. Rápidamente el dragón se giró para tratar de golpear al pony con su lanza donde Ocelot lo bloqueó con su espada.

Glen: Vaya, pony. Eres bueno con la espada.

Le decía el dragón sin dejar de empujar con su arma. Ocelot sonriendo, le respondió.

Ocelot: Pse...Porque me entreno mucho. Tú tampoco lo haces mal con la lanza, amigo.

Glen: Eres buen adversario. Lastima que tengas que morir, pony.

Ocelot: Lo siento, amigo, pero eso no va en mis planes je, je, je.

Bromeaba el espadachín. Glen se giró rápidamente tratando de golpearle con su cola, pero Ocelot saltó para atrás para esquivarlo y sacando rápidamente sus pistolas, disparó un sin fin de balas de energía contra el dragón, donde Glen empleando su lanza como hélice, desviaba los disparos.

Night: ¿Necesitas ayuda, Ocelot?

Preguntaba el unicornio.

Ocelot: Para nada. Lo tengo todo controlado. Vosotros ocupaos de rescatar a los prisioneros.

Respondía el vaquero. Sus amigos asintieron y fueron a ayudar a los prisioneros a escapar.

Glen: ¿Por qué ayudáis a estos dragones? No son vuestro problema.

Preguntaba el dragón al no comprender las acciones de la patrulla. Ocelot con su típica sonrisa, le respondió.

Ocelot: Es nuestro deber ayudar a los débiles y los oprimidos. Por no decir que la mayoría son gente inocente que fueron injustamente encerrados.

Glen: Ya veo. Veo que tenéis nobles intenciones. Lastima que no os pueda permitir seguir con esto.

Ocelot: Aquí te espero amigo.

Respondía Ocelot con una sonrisa desafiante, sacando de nuevo su espada. El dragón también sonrió desafiante y ambos fueron al encuentro del otro.

La patrulla estaba logrando mantener a raya a los dragones que iban atacando la fortaleza. La mayoría de los dragones estaban impresionados por como un pequeño grupo de ponis estaban logrando vencer a cientos y cientos de dragones y en poco tiempo el suelo se iba cubriendo de dragones vencidos y derrotados, y lo más asombroso de todo es que hasta ahora, no habían matado a ningún solo dragón.

Por el aire, Darkwing luchaba en el aire contra cientos de dragones armada con la Dark Repulser combinada con la Mega Arma y con hoja de oscuridad. Múltiples dragones trataban de acabar con ella, pero la alicornio demostraba una enorme agilidad y con rápidos tajos como técnicas de sombras, lograba diezmar a cientos de dragones.

Dark: Vamos. Podría aguantar todo el día.

Decía en forma presumida la alicornio, mientras daba un trajo contra un dragón que iba a atacarla y con un rayo de oscuridad, mandó volando a dicho dragón muy lejos.

Dark: Je. Soy la mejor.

Decía la alicornio de forma triunfante, pero justo en ese momento, apareció Cormag armado con su lanza.

Cormag: ¡Prepárate pare reunirte con tus antepasados, pony!

La decía el dragón empuñando su lanza y lanzándose hacia la alicornio. Darkwing lo esquivó pasando por encima de éste.

Dark: Cuidado, amigo. Con eso podrías hacer daño a alguien.

Decía la alicornio. El dragón volvió a cargar contra la alicornio con intención de atravesarla, pero Darkwing creó una barrera de sombras que detuvo su ataque.

Cormag: Condenada pony. Tu magia no servirá contra mí.

Dark: Mira, amigo. Mi equipo y yo hemos machacado a muchos dragones hostiles, por lo que dudo mucho que tú puedas contra nosotros.

La decía al alicornio. Cormag que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que le decía la alicornio, la gritó a ésta.

Cormag: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo nunca abandono un combate!

Dark: Como quieras.

El dragón lanzo su fuego contra Darkwing, donde la alicornio se tele transportó en sombras para esquivarlo y aparecer justo al lado del dragón, tratando de golpearlo con su espada con una hoja de tierra. El dragón la bloqueó con su lanza. Darkwing ahí cambio de elemento a rayo, provocando un daño de electricidad contra el dragón que lo hizo retroceder.

Cormag: Maldita...Tus trucos no te servirán contra mí.

El dragón iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino, alguien completamente inesperado.

Ceniza: ¡Alto, Cormag!

Dark: ¿Ceniza?

Cormag: ¿Ceniza?

Dijeron ambos, sorprendidos al ver aparecer volando a nada menos que a Ceniza. Lo mismo ocurrió entre Ocelot y Glen donde se interpuso nada menos que Flavia.

Flavia: ¡Basta, Glen! Detén esta locura.

Le decía enfadada la dragona al general. Ocelot ahí comentó.

Ocelot: Usted tiene que ser la madre de los trillizos. Un placer.

Los trillizos al verla, no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Minerva: ¿Mamá?

Neptuno: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Urano: ¿También vino papá?

Preguntaron los trillizos al ver a su madre. Night Ray comentó.

Night: ¿Vino a ayudarnos, señora?

La dragón miró al pony con indiferencia y le contestó.

Flavia: No he venido por vosotros. Vine para ayudar a mis hijos. Nada más que eso.

Decía la dragona. Glen viendo a la dragona, la comentó de forma tranquila.

Glen: Señora Flavia. Por favor, no intervenga en este combate.

Flavia: No, Glen. Eres tú y tu tonto hermano los que tenéis que parar. Esto que hacéis no está bien. Encerrar inocentes que no han hecho nada malo y torturar a la gente.

Glen: Solo obedecemos la ordenes de nuestro rey Arquímedes.

Flavia: Ordenes. Ordenes. Desde luego no has cambiado nada, Glen. Solo sabes obedecer ordenes sin nunca cuestionarlas. Seguir siempre ordenes sin parar, es igual que decidir no hacer nada.

Le decía a modo de regaño la dragona a Glen. Ella conocía muy bien al general al igual que a su hermano. Ambos siempre fueron hábiles guerreros al servicio del reino, siempre cumpliendo ordenes sin nunca cuestionarlas, aunque en parte aquello era un defecto, ya que tanto Glen como Cormag seguían las ordenes sin cuestionarse si eran correctas o no.

Volviendo con Darkwing, Cormag miraba furioso tanto a Ceniza como a Darkwing y gritaba a Ceniza.

Cormag: ¡Tú no hables, Ceniza! ¡Tú solo eres un maldito traidor que traicionó a su gente!

Ceniza manteniendo la calma, le respondió a Cormang.

Ceniza: El único traidor aquí es Arquímedes que obtuvo el poder mediante mentiras y engaños y no dudo en asesinar a todos sus opositores e incluso tratar de matar a Magma. Mira, Cormag. Tanto tu hermano como tú, sois guerreros nobles, no deberíais servir a un monstruo así.

Cormag: Cállate ¿Crees que yo me siento cómodo con esto? Tener que seguir siempre las ordenes de un monstruo que hace sufrir a la gente me repugna, pero no hay más remedio. Arquímedes es el rey ahora y tenemos que obedecerle.

Dark: ¿Cómo? Oh, sea. Sabes que lo que hace está mal ¿Y aun así le sigues sin más? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Si sabéis que lo que hace está mal ¿Por qué le seguís? ¿Por qué no le abandonáis y ya está?

Cormag: Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pony. Nosotros fuimos entrenados para ser los protectores de nuestro reino y seguir al rey para obedecer sus ordenes, pase lo que pase.

Dark: No me lo puedo creer. Oh, sea. Os entrenaron para ser unos robots que solo saben obedecer como un atajo de bobos sin cerebro a un rey, sin importar si éste es bueno o malo. Madre mía, pero que atajo de idiotas sois.

Decía la alicornio pasando su casco a la cara sin poder creerse lo que decía el dragón.

Volviendo con Flavia, ésta seguía tratando de convencer a Glen.

Flavia: Por favor, Glen. Se que eres un buen tipo que desprecia el mal, pero si sigues sirviendo a un canalla como Arquímedes, solo lograreis mancillar vuestro honor.

Glen: Flavia. Te agradezco que trates de ayudarme, pero es nuestro deber servir a nuestro rey y...

Minerva: Eh ¿Qué es eso?

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba la dragona y ahí es cuando lo vieron a través de una proyección holográfica. Ahí vieron a Arquímedes siendo derrotado parcialmente por Mike y luego a Valter usando a Spike como escudo para evitar que el alicornio le atacase.

Glen: No puede ser ¿Cómo puede nuestro rey emplear a un pobre niño dragón como escudo?

Flavia: Esa es la realidad, Glen. Arquímedes no le importa nada ni nadie. Solo él mismo.

Cormag: Ese canalla de Valter. Obedecer ordenes es una cosa, pero...Utilizar a un pequeño dragón como escudo es pasarse de la raya.

Comentaba enfadado el dragón. En ese momento Darkwing recibió una comunicación.

Dark: Ceniza. Me informan que todos los prisioneros han escapado. Podemos ir a recoger a Mike y largarnos, pero antes hay que rescatar a Spike y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento vio salir volando a Flavia a toda velocidad, tomando dirección hacia donde estaba Arquímedes. Los trillizos la siguieron.

Ceniza: ¡Querida, espérame!

La llamaba su marido a la dragona, mientras éste salió volando tras ella.

Darkwing y Cormag se miraron. No dijeron nada, pero la alicornio fue volando hacia el Infinity para reunirse con el grupo.

Ahora la escena cambia a cuando Arquímedes tenia enfrente de él a un furioso alicornio azul rodeado por un aura dorada. La expresión de Mike era de máxima furia.

Mike: Maldito desgraciado...¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso a mi amiga? Primero usas a mi amigo Spike como escudo y luego hieres a Minerva.

Decía completamente furiosa el alicornio. Arquímedes mirando la expresión de furia del alicornio, le dijo con una expresión cruel.

Arquímedes: Veo que por fin te has enfadado ¿Tango te importa esa inútil dragona menor como el pequeño e inutil bebe dragón?

Decía esto con una sonrisa cruel. Mike que no le gustó como se expresó el dragón, le gritó.

Mike: ¡Ellos son mis amigos, maldito monstruo!

Nada mas oír eso del alicornio, el dragón se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras le comentaba.

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja..¿Tus amigos, dices? Por favor. Los ponis y los dragones no pueden ser amigos.

Mike: Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso. Tú que no eres más que un maldito racista asqueroso sediento de poder. Dudo mucho que siquiera te importe tu propia raza. Para que te enteres, a mi me da absolutamente igual la raza.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike: Mi mayor meta en la vida es crear un mundo de paz y de igualdad donde todos sin importar la raza o su procedencia puedan vivir junta y en paz. Ponis, cebras, grifos, dragones, changelings, minotauros...Toda clase de razas que puedan vivir en paz. Un mundo de libertad e igualdad.

Arquímedes: ¿Ese es tu sueño? Vaya sueño más estupido. Un sueño imposible de lograr.

Mike: Quizás para un maldito déspota como tú lo sea, pero para mí es una gran meta. Una meta por el que vale la pena luchar. Una meta que para algunos es imposible, pero yo creo en eso. Un futuro mejor para todas las razas.

A través de las holopantallas, todo el mundo incluso en Draconem, escucharon las palabras del alicornio y sobraba decir que a muchos les conmovieron dichas palabras provenientes del alicornio.

El enorme dragón riéndose a carcajadas, le comentó de forma burlona al alicornio.

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Como se nota que no eres más que un simple soñador. Cuando te mate, iré a por Ceniza y el resto de su familia y los mataré uno a uno, y si esa Minerva sobrevive, lo haré delante de ella y luego haré que la violen sin descanso hasta que finalmente muera ja, ja, ja, ja...Y luego colgaré sus cabezas en estacas en las mas altas torres.

Se jactaba el dragón riéndose sin parar, mientras a Mike le inundaba cada más y más ira.

A lo lejos, Furia que seguía volando, comentó.

Furia: Je, je, je, je...Espero que mi marido acabe pronto con ese alicornio. Ahora que está enfadado, seguramente ya no se limitará a esquivar ataques y mi marido podrá matarlo ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Furia con una sonrisa perversa. Golden Heart que miraba la escena preocupado, la comentó a ésta.

Golden Heart: No tienes ni idea de lo que acaba de provocar tu marido.

Furia dejando de reír, le pregunto al dragón dorado.

Furia: ¿A qué te refieres, dragón mascota?

Golden Heart: Mike está furioso de verdad. Cosa que Arquímedes va a arrepentirse de verdad.

Furia: No digas tonterías. Es imposible que mi esposo pierda contra un miserable pony. Con su forma titan es imparable.

Decía enfadada Furia ante la insinuación del dragón dorado de que su marido perdería contra un pony. Golden Heart con expresión seria, la dijo.

Golden Heart: Solo fue una vez cuando Mike se puso así de furioso y bueno...Digamos que sus enemigos lo pasaron bastante mal...

Furia no comprendía lo que decía el dragón dorado con eso.

Volviendo con Mike, el alicornio ya bastante furioso, decidió a actuar en serio.

Mike: Bien, maldito monstruo. Querías que luchara en serio. Pues bien...Ahora vas a ver mi fuerza...

Arquímedes: Aquí de espero, pony. Prepárate para reunirte con tus antepasados.

Le decía el dragón de forma retadora. Mike no dijo nada. En ese momento comenzó concentrarse al mismo tiempo que su aura se hacía más fuerte. Mike gritó y comenzó a intensificar su fuerza. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar a medida que Mike seguía gritando. El dragón lo notó.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué la tierra está temblando?

En Canterlot, las princesas podían sentir el significativo aumento de poder del alicornio.

Luna: Hermana...¿Sientes eso?

Celestia: Sí, hermana...Y francamente no me lo puedo creer...

Ambas princesas podían sentir el enorme poder que desprendía el alicornio. Incluso Discord lo pudo notar, donde su rostro era de sorpresa.

Discord: ¿Cómo? Es imposible...Un alicornio tan joven no puede desprender tanto poder de golpe...

Mike intensifico su aura dorada y acto seguido desapareció de la vista del dragón para sorpresa de Arquímedes. El enorme dragón miraba por todos lados tratando de localizarlo, pero justo en ese momento, recibió un potente golpe en el estomago.

Mike había reaparecido justo delante del dragón y le dio un potente puñetazo cargado de magia en el estomago del dragón. Acto seguido volvió a desaparecer para segundos después reaparecer a un lado de la cara del dragón y darle una patada en su cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Acto seguido volvió a reaparecer por detrás del dragón y darle una potente patada en la nuca del dragón haciendo que se agachara, justo para recibir un potente gancho por debajo de su barbilla por parte del alicornio con tanta fuerza, que lo tiró al suelo. Arquímedes levantándose levemente y sacudiéndose la cabeza, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Arquímedes: Pero...¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Cómo es que este maldito pony tiene tanta fuerza?

Se preguntaba el dragón sin comprender lo que pasaba. Mike voló a gran velocidad contra Arquímedes donde el dragón trató de atravesarlo con su garra. Mike ladeo hacia un lado haciendo que el brazo de lado y sin perder tiempo, el alicornio le agarró del brazo y tirando de ella, levantó al dragón por encima de su cabeza para acto seguido estrellarlo de cabeza contra el suelo.

El dragón furioso porque un pony lo golpease, trató de darle un fuerte puñetazo contra el alicornio. Mike no se movió del sitio, simplemente alzo su casco tendido y detuvo el puñetazo de Arquímedes casi en seco para sorpresa del dragón.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué? Imposible.

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente empujó con su casco el puño de Arquímedes al mismo tiempo que enviaba a través de su casco un impulso de energía mágica, haciendo retroceder al dragón a gran distancia provocando, que el dragón fuera arrastrando el suelo por el impulso que le había dado el alicornio.

Arquímedes no comprendía absolutamente nada ¿Cómo podía un simple pony ponerlo en jaque teniendo este el modo Titan? Con aquella transformación, debería ser prácticamente invencible, pero aquel alicornio lo estaba poniendo en aprietos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mike volando a una velocidad imperceptible, voló primero de forma descendente para luego ir hacia arriba golpeando el mentón de Arquímedes que lo mando hacia el cielo.

Mike desde el suelo, se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y fue cargando de magia dorada en sus cascos. Acto seguido salió volando como un misil hasta llegar a Arquímedes. En ese momento el alicornio comenzó a dar un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas contra el estomago de Arquímedes donde el dragón no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que recibir la interminable lluvia de puñetazos y patadas por parte del alicornio.

Furia que estaba a lo lejos, observaba atónita la escena. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Furia: No. Esto es imposible...Esto no puede estar pasando...

Golden Heart: Tu marido ahora si que lo va a pasarlo mal de verdad. Su error fue hacer enfadar a Mike y ahora va a pagar las consecuencias.

Decía de forma seria el dragón dorado. Furia ahora no sabía que decir. Ella siempre creyó que su marido con su forma titán era invencible, pero aquel alicornio estaba demostrando justo lo contrario.

Mike seguía golpeando sin parar al dragón, hasta que éste desapareció y poniéndose encima del dragón, poso su casco en la espalda del dragón y gritó.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Gritó el alicornio y acto seguido surgió un gran rayo de luz del casco del alicornio, mandando al dragón a estrellarse brutalmente contra el suelo.

Mike descendió a tierra, mientras Arquímedes se levantó con serios golpes en su cuerpo. El dragón miró con odio al alicornio y ahí comenzó a lanzar enormes bolas de fuego contra el alicornio. Mike no se movió. Simplemente desviaba las llamas con golpes de su brazo cargado con magia.

Arquímedes estaba más que harto del alicornio. Primero lo ridiculiza en combate y ahora le golpeaba de forma incesante. Finalmente decidió acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Te has atrevido a burlarte de mí y ahora lo pagarás con tu vida!

Decía el dragón alzándose hacia el cielo, mientras Mike de forma impasible lo seguía con la mirada. Furia al ver a su marido hacer eso, sonrió malignamente mientras decía.

Furia: Oh, sí. Mi marido va a usar su ataque más poderoso. Ahora si que tu amigo va a ser pony tostado.

Decía la dragona al dragón dorado. Golden Heart en cambio se mantenía tranquilo y serio, cosa que molestaba a la dragona.

Desde el cielo, Arquímedes le gritó por todo lo alto al alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¡Esta broma ha durado demasiado! ¡Prepárate para morir! ¡Llamarada del Armagedon!

Gritó el dragón aspirando una cantidad de aire, hasta el punto que su estomago se iba hinchando. Concentró grandes cantidades de energía en su fuego interior. Finalmente disparó una descomunal bola de fuego que parecía un sol enano en dirección hacia el alicornio.

Las mane y las princesas se alarmaron al ver aquella monstruosa bola de fuego ir directo hacia Mike.

Twilight: ¡MIIIKE!

Gritaba asustada Twilight.

Rainbow: ¡Esa bola de fuego es descomunal!

Comentaba Rainbow volando unos metros del suelo, mirando con horror dicha bola de fuego.

Rarity: ¡Oh, no, Mike!

Pinkie: ¡AHHHH...! ¡NO PUEDO MIRAAAR...! Bueno. Un poquito sí...Pero no quiero mirar...Pero no puedo evitar mirar...¡AHHH...! ¡Esto es tan contradictorio!

Gritaba la pony rosa tratando de taparse los ojos, pero luego los destapaba, para volvérselos a tapar así de forma intermitente.

Furia: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ahora si que va a ser pony muerto.

Se jactaba la dragona. Golden Heart en cambio, no se mostraba alterado en absoluto. No parecía si quiera preocupado por su amigo.

Mike estaba igual. No mostraba temor alguno pese a que la descomunal bola de fuego iba hacia él, mientras toda la tierra alrededor temblaba.

Finalmente la bola de fuego llegó a su destino, causando una descomunal explosión de fuego de proporciones gigantescas. Finalmente la zona quedó cubierto de llamas.

Arquímedes: Ja,ja, ja, ja...¡Sufre maldito, pony! Ja, ja, ja...Que tus restos queden carbonizados. Esto es lo que les pasa a quienes se enfrentan a mí.

Se jactaba el dragón celebrando ya su victoria. En ese momento, su risa fue interrumpida cuando una intensa columna de luz surgió de entre las llamas para sorpresa de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

En ese momento se oyó un gritó en el interior de la columna de luz y acto seguido a golpe de brazo del alicornio, expandió la columna a su alrededor, deshaciendo las llamas, quedando solamente tierra quemada. Aquello dejó impactando tanto a Arquímedes como a Furia.

Arquímedes: ¡No...! ¡Imposible...! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a algo semejante! ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un monstruo?

Comentaba el dragón sin poder creerse lo que veía. Mike que no tenía ningún rasguño, mirando al dragón de forma molesta, le respondió.

Mike: Mira tú quien lo dice.

Decía el alicornio con ira en su voz. En ese instante, salió el alicornio como un misil contra el dragón y ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Puño Pétreo!

En su brazo se formó un puño de piedra que le llegaba hasta el codo y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo mandó volando. Mike se tele transportó por el otro lado y cuando Arquímedes llegó volando, Mike cargando de luz sus cascos traseros, le dio una brutal doble patada en la espalda del dragón, causándole un daño descomunal en ella y hacerle estrella brutalmente contra el suelo.

En Ponyville nadie, se creía lo que veían.

Applejack: No me lo puedo creer.

Pinkie: ¡Está vivo...! ¡Está vivo...! ¡ESTÁ VIVOOOOO...!

Gritaba de alegría la pony rosa, a la vez pegando grandes saltos.

Rainbow: Whoa, chicas. No me lo puedo creer. Ese chico es verdaderamente increíble.

Rarity: Ya lo creemos, querida.

Fluttershy: Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos. No me lo creería.

Applejack: Mi madre. Ese chico sí que sabe como sacudir. Está dejando a ese dragón como una estela.

En Canterlot, las princesas estaba estáticas ante lo que veían y en completo silencio. Silencio que fue roto por Discord donde enormemente sorprendido y con miedo, exclamó.

Discord: ¿E...en serio me enfrente yo a ese tipo antes...?

Todo el mundo estaba viendo la brutal paliza que le estaba dando el alicornio al dragón. Muchos, en especial los dragones tanto fieles a Arquímedes como rebeldes, pensaban que Arquímedes era invencible con su forma titánica, pero aquel alicornio estaba demostrando justo lo contrario. De todos ellos, su esposa Furia era la que menos se creía lo que estaba viendo.

Furia: No...Imposible...Esto no puede estar pasando...Es imposible que un insignificante pony pueda hacer eso...

Comentaba completamente incrédula la dragona al ver lo que estaba pasando. Golden Heart la comentó a ésta, aunque dudaba que siquiera le prestase atención.

Golden Heart: El mayor error de Arquímedes no fue solo el de subestimar la fuerza del alicornio, sino hacerlo enfadar de verdad por herir mortalmente a su amiga y usar a su amigo como escudo. Ahora va a pagar las consecuencias.

Arquímedes se levantó como pudo del suelo, completamente adolorido por todo su cuerpo para sorpresa de éste. Arquímedes no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Arquímedes: Mi..cuerpo...Me...me duele...Esto es imposible...En esta forma debería ser enormemente resistente a los ataques...

Comentaba el dragón tratando de ponerse de pie, pero acabó apoyándose de una rodilla al suelo. Arquímedes no podía comprender lo que pasaba. Aquel alicornio tenía un poder inmenso. Un poder que superaba con creces a cualquier otro alicornio conocido.

A unos metros de él, aterrizó el alicornio que miraba al dragón con una mirada asesina. Arquímedes veía al alicornio y su mirada. Una mirada que por alguna extraña razón, llegaba ha intimidarlo.

Mike comenzó a caminar despacio, pero sin pausa y sin desviar su mirada del dragón. En ese momento el dragón notó algo en su garra con que se apoyaba en el suelo. Su garra estaba temblando, no solo su garra. Su cuerpo también comenzaba a temblar.

Arquímedes: (¿Qué...qué es esta sensación que tengo en mi cuerpo...? ¿Acaso tengo... miedo...? No...No es posible...Yo...yo no puedo...sentir miedo...Es imposible.)

Pensaba el dragón mirando su cuerpo que temblaba por todos lados y luego miro al alicornio. En ese momento el dragón comenzó a sentir algo. Algo que jamás pensó que sentiría en toda su vida desde que adquirió el modo Titán. Miedo. Por primera vez sentía autentico miedo. Miedo a enfrentarse a un enemigo que puede acabar fácilmente con él. Un enemigo que podía aplastarlo como un insecto pese a que contaba con la forma Titán.

Mike seguía caminando hacia el dragón de forma lenta, pero sin pausa aun rodeado por el aura dorada. Arquímedes por primera vez no quería pelear. Por primera vez quería rehuir el combate.

En ese momento, todo el mundo vio hacer a Arquímedes algo que nadie, ni siquiera Furia, se imaginaría que el dragón haría.

El dragón extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar, pero en dirección contraria a la del alicornio. El dragón estaba huyendo. Quería huir del alicornio. Arquímedes muerto de miedo, quería alejarse lo más posible del alicornio. El dragón iba volando tan rápido como podía, mientras Mike parándose en el sitio, veía al dragón huir.

Mike: Huir no te servirá de nada.

Dijo el alicornio para luego desaparecer de vista.

El dragón seguía huyendo tan rápido como podía, pero justo en el acto apareció el alicornio delante de él, para horror de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡NO!

Mike: ¿En serio creías que iba a dejar que te marcharas de rositas después de lo que le has hecho a mis amigos? Oh, no. De eso nada. Ahora prepárate para sufrir de verdad.

Dijo el alicornio con odio en su voz y concentrando su energía, gritó.

Mike: ¡Sello de Luz! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Espada Súper Nova Deluxe!

Gritó el alicornio, formando una versión mejorada de la Espada Super Nova gracias a los sellos del arte de luz. La espada brillaba como si fuera de cristal luminoso y luego el alicornio la lanzó contra Arquímedes, donde lo atravesó en el pecho y formó una explosión de luz de gran tamaño.

Arquímedes gritó de dolor por el ataque y cayó al suelo con enormes heridas por todo su cuerpo. El dragón se puso de pie como pudo y para empeorar, vio al alicornio delante de él. Arquímedes muerto de miedo, iba arrastrándose para alejarse del alicornio como podía.

Arquímedes: ¡No...! ¡Vete de aquí...! ¡Déjame en paz...!

Mike no le dijo nada. En ese momento el alicornio le gritó completamente furioso al dragón.

Mike: ¡Olvídalo, Arquímedes ¡Has osado herir a mi amiga como querer lastimar a mi amigo y ahora lo pagaras! ¡Vas a sufrir de verdad, maldito desgraciado, hasta el punto que vas a desear morir!

Dijo el alicornio con ira en su voz. Arquímedes se aterró de puro miedo cuando dijo eso el alicornio. Ahí Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Mike surgió una aura dorada, donde fue adoptando poco a poco la forma de un enorme dragón de luz dorada de un tamaño superior a la de Arquímedes. El dragón veía con horror a tan enorme bestia dorada.

Arquímedes: No..¿Qué pretendes?

Mike: Darte lo que te mereces, maldito...

Dijo el alicornio. Furia viendo eso, gritó.

Furia: ¡NOOOOO...! ¡ARQUIMEDEEEES...!

Gritaba la dragona yendo tan veloz como la permitían sus alas para tratar de rescatar a su marido, pero ya era tarde. Mike lanzó al gran dorado hacia Arquímedes. El dragón veía con horror como el enorme dragón dorado abría su boca de gran tamaño.

Arquímedes no pudo evitar la enorme dentellada del dragón de luz, provocando una explosión de luz dorada de dimensiones enormes y que cegó a todo el mundo.

Furia: ¡ARQUIMEDEEES...!

Gritó aterrada la dragona ante lo que ocurrido a su esposo. Cuando la luz desapareció, estaba Arquímedes agonizante en el suelo y con su tamaño normal, con enormes heridas por todo su cuerpo. Le faltaba el brazo derecho como la cola. También tenía las alas completamente destrozadas. El dragón era incapaz de hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

El dragón pudo ver como el alicornio se acercó caminando hacia él para su horror. Furia se interpuso en el camino del alicornio para proteger a su marido.

Furia: ¡Aléjate de mi marido, pony o sufre las consecuencias!

Le gritaba la dragona. Mike no la contestó y siguió caminando. Furia al ver que no le hacía caso, se lanzó hacia el alicornio. Furia trató de golpearle con su puño, pero el alicornio ladeando hacia un lado, lo esquivó y ahí le dio un golpe de brazo a la dragona que la mando estrellarse contra una roca donde se hizo pedazos.

Arquímedes vio que el alicornio se puso delante de su cara. Mike no dijo nada al mismo tiempo que sacaba la Golden Tail y apuntando la cabeza del dragón, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Hora de pagar, maldito canalla.

Dijo el alicornio alzando su espada dispuesto a acabar con el dragón para horror de Arquímedes que veía la afilada hoja apuntando su cabeza. En ese momento, el brazalete de Mike se activo y la voz de Medic se pudo escuchar por ella.

Medic: Mike. Aquí Medic. Todos los prisioneros han escapado, pero una nueva partida de dragones van en su persecución. Necesitan nuestra ayuda y no solo ellos. Minerva necesita atención médica. En la sala médica estoy logrando mantenerla, pero con todo este jaleo, no puedo ocuparme de ella sin ayuda.

Nada más oír la voz de Medic, Mike bajó su arma. Mirando al dragón, le dijo a modo de amenaza.

Mike: Te has librado por esta vez, Arquímedes, pero escúchame bien. Si mi amiga muere. Volveré a por ti y esta vez te mataré.

Dijo el alicornio con ira en su voz. Acto seguido, Mike extendió sus alas saliendo volando a toda velocidad, dejando a un agonizando dragón en el suelo.

Furia preocupada por su marido, fue a socorrerlo.

Furia: ¡Arquímedes! Querido ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba la dragona, esperando que su marido estuviera bien. El dragón no dijo nada. Simplemente gimió de dolor y sufrimiento.

Finalmente el combate termino. Un gran silencio se formó en todas partes. Todos pudieron ver como un joven alicornio le dio la paliza de su vida a Arquímedes que hasta entonce, tenía antes fama de invencible.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala donde conversaba Jill con el grifo.

Jill: Recuerdo esa batalla como si fuera ayer.

Comentaba la grifo un tanto nerviosa al recordar aquel día. Lyndon tratando de tranquilizarla, la dijo.

Lyndon: Sí. Si alguien me fuera a decir que un joven alicornio iba a darle la paliza de su vida a Arquímedes, no me creería en absoluto.

Jill: Ese poder...Que alguien tan joven sea capaz de cosas semejantes. Tiemblo con solo pensar si algún día ese alicornio empleara mal ese poder.

Comentaba la grifo con temor y miedo al imaginarse a aquel alicornio empleando todo su poder y posiblemente ningún ejercito podría con él si llegara el caso. Lyndon con una sonrisa, la dijo.

Lyndon: Tranquila, mujer. Estuve por bastante tiempo con ese alicornio y puedo jurarte que es sin duda la persona más noble que he visto en mi vida...Más que yo, eso sin duda...

Decía el grifo soltando un suspiro en la última parte, como si de algún modo se sintiera culpable por algo. Luego tratando de cambiar la conversación, dijo.

Lyndon: Bien. Voy a proseguir con mi historia.

Jill: Sí. Sigue por favor.

Le decía la grifo tratando de calmarse y olvidarse un poco del poder de alicornio aunque no era fácil ¿Cómo olvidarse de algo o alguien con un poder capaz de diezmar ejércitos enteros.

 **Ajeno a la historia**

En un espacio oscuro, dos siluetas oscuras que no se podían distinguir en absoluto, veían a través de una pantalla mágica la derrota de Arquímedes.

Sombra1: Al final ese idiota no tuvo posibilidad contra el alicornio.

Decía la primera sombra con tono molesto, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que Arquímedes iba a perder. La otra sombra le comentó.

Sombra2: Bueno je, je, je, je...Es que Arquímedes nunca se enfrentó a un pony como Mike Bluer je, je, je, je...Al final todo el mundo pudo ver que ese dragón no es más que un prepotente y un inútil.

Decía en plan burla la otra sombra.

Sombra1: ¿No deberiamos intervenir? Nuestros planes en este mundo podrían peligrar.

Sombra2: Solo hasta cierto punto. No conviene que Mike y su patrulla descubran que estamos aquí...Al menos de momento. Je, je, je, je.

Continuara.

No olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios.


	20. Cap 20 Momentos de Tensión

**Capítulo 20**

 **Momentos de Tensión**

Lyndon: Bien ¿Por dónde iba?

Jill: Me ibas a contar que pasó con el alicornio después de barrer el suelo con Arquímedes.

Lyndon: Por supuesto, hermosa. Tras su batalla contra el dragón, donde el alicornio ganó con enorme diferencia, fue éste con su patrulla a ayudar a los antiguos prisioneros de la fortaleza a escapar de las garras de los soldados. Sobra decir que tanto el alicornio como la patrulla y por supuesto con mi gran intervención que fue clave para la victoria, lograron derrotar a cientos de dragones.

Jill: Es increíble que cientos de feroces y bien entrenados dragones cayeran con tanta facilidad ante el poder del alicornio y su patrulla.

Lyndon: Sí, preciosa. Aquel día los dragones aprendieron a respetar el nombre de Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Hasta el punto que su sola mención bastaba para que el miedo les entrara por el cuerpo.

Bromeaba el grifo.

Jill: Según tengo entendido. Una dragona amiga del alicornio fue mortalmente herida ¿No?

Nada mas comentar eso, el grifo dejó de reír y la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Mentiría si dijera que no me dejó preocupado eso. La chica tenía una herida mortal y era cuestión de tiempo que muriese.

Jill: ¿Podrías contar lo qué pasó entonces?

Lyndon: Claro...Me pondré a ello...

Decía seriamente el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mike y su patrulla volvieron rápidamente a Canterlot para llevar a Minerva al hospital. Al principio los guardias no les querían dejar pasar a los dragones y algunos ponis no querían intervenir ante la dragona herida. Así hasta que Mike les dijo unas "palabritas" que les hizo cambiar de idea y dejarles pasar.

Por los pasillos iban los médicos llevando a Minerva en una camilla cedida por la patrulla, ya que en el hospital no había una para el tamaño de la dragona. Sus hermanos y sus padres preocupados por ella, los iban siguiendo para asegurarse de que no la pasara nada.

Más tarde en la sala de operaciones, los médicos con ayuda de Medic iban interviniendo en las mortales heridas que tenía la dragona, aunque se veía enormemente mal.

Fuera de la sala, estaban su familia preocupada por ella. Sus hermanos daban vueltas por delante de la puerta, estando enormemente preocupados por su hermana. Sentados en unas sillas estaban Flavia llorando por su hija, mientras su marido Ceniza trataba de consolarla. Con ellos estaban Mike y la patrulla como el dragón Spike y por supuesto Lyndon. El grifo de pie miraba la escena con lastima. A su lado estaba Mike donde el grifo le comentó a éste.

Lyndon: Creo...Que deberías hablar tú...A mí no se me da bien estas cosas.

Comentaba el grifo sin poder ocultar su preocupación por la dragona. Mike sabiendo a lo que se refería el grifo, se acercó a los padres de Minerva. Flavia lloraba de forma desconsolada.

Ceniza: Vamos, querida. Cálmate un poco.

Flavia: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Mi hija. Mi única hija esta mortalmente herida y podría morir en cualquier momento. Y por desgracia no tenemos la medicina especial para curarla, ya que dicha sustancia no se puede crear en el reino grifo. Oh, por Lunaria...Si algo la pasara...No creo que lo pudiera soportar.

Comentaba la dragón llorando aun más. Mike trató de consolarla también.

Mike: Tranquila, señora. Seguro que su hija saldrá de esa. De eso estoy seguro.

Le decía el alicornio queriendo consolar a la dragona, aunque en el fondo no estaba seguro 100% de que Minerva fuera a salir de aquello. La herida provocada por Arquímedes le había llegado al corazón y era por tanto muy delicado ahora mismo.

Spike que estaba con ellos, se sentía enormemente culpable. Sentía que todo aquello era culpa suya. Sentado en una silla, se auto lamentaba.

Spike: Esto es culpa mía...Todo esto es culpa mía.

Se culpaba para sí mismo el pequeño dragón, poniendo sus garras sobre su cabeza. Night Ray que estaba a su lado sentado en otra silla, le decía a modo de consuelo.

Night: Cálmate, Spike. No ha sido culpa tuya.

Spike: Claro que fue culpa mía. Si yo nunca hubiese venido en primer lugar, ese monstruo de Valter no me había usado como escudo contra Mike y ahora mismo Minerva no estaría en esta situación.

Decía molesto como triste el dragón y volviendo a auto compadecerse. Ceniza al escuchar eso, le dijo el pequeño dragón.

Ceniza: Cálmate, joven Spike. Nadie te echa la culpa de nada. Nadie podía prever esto.

Vulcan: Sí, enano...Si hay que culpar a alguien, culpad a Arquímedes. Ese es el principal culpable de todo. Como me encantaría tenerlo delante para machacarlo con mi Martillo Atronador.

Decía molesto el robot, deseoso de machacar ahora mismo a Arquímedes con sus propios cascos. Eye Fox que estaba sentada en una silla, lo secundo.

Fox: Por una vez el calvorota tiene razón. Arquímedes es el verdadero responsable de todo. Nadie más que él.

Pese a las palabras, los dragones no se sentían mejor. En ese momento llegaron corriendo las mane que al enterarse de donde estaba Minerva, fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron para verla. En el momento que llegaron, Twilight viendo a Spike, gritó.

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Spike: ¡Twilight!

Ambos fueron corriendo al encuentro del otro y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Twilight: Oh, Spike. No vuelvas a irte de ese modo. Me tenías enormemente preocupada.

Le decía la unicornio abrazando fuerte al pequeño dragón, con miedo de que si lo soltaba, lo perdería de nuevo. Las otras le decían también.

Applejack: Azucarillo. Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

Rarity: Oh, Spiky Whiky. Estar tÚ en un sitio tan peligroso. Nos has tenido con el corazón en la garganta.

Fluttershy: ¿No te habrán hecho daño allí? ¿Verdad?

Rainbow: Ese maldito Arquímedes. Ahora si que tengo ganas de sacudirle de verdad hasta dejarlo molido del todo.

Pinkie: Mucho me temo que Mike ya se te adelanto en eso.

Rainbow: Es verdad. Al menos el saber que ese maldito recibió su merecido me consuela...Un poquito, vamos...

Comentaban las chicas, contentas de que Spike estuviera bien y sin daño alguno. El dragón trató de disculparse con ellas.

Spike: Lo siento, chicas. No quería preocuparos

Twilight: Bueno. Lo importante es que estás bien, Spike.

Decía la unicornio abrazando al pequeño dragón, donde se les unió el resto de las mane en el abrazo grupal. Luego mirando seriamente a Mike, le preguntaron.

Twilight: Hola, Mike ¿Cómo va Minerva?

Preguntaba Twilight a Mike, ya que sabía lo que la pasó antes. Mike con tono serio, la contestó.

Mike: La verdad es que su herida es muy profunda. Los médicos trabajan como pueden y Medic con sus conocimientos médicos está ayudando. Ojala salga de ésta.

Twilight: Oh, Minerva...

Decía la unicornio con tristeza, ya que cuando estuvo ella retenida en Draconem, la dragona se había convertido en alguien muy cercana para ella. Y saber que ahora su vida pendía de un hilo, la ponía enormemente triste. Sus amigas trataron de apoyarla para animarla. Ahí Vulcan que estaba recostado en un sillón, comentó.

Vulcan: Buf...Pues la tiene cruda la chica. Teniendo en cuenta del arponazo que recibió en el pecho que la llegó hasta el corazón, yo diría que la tiene muy negro.

Aquel comentario hizo que Twilight se sintiera peor. Eye Fox molesta, le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Vulcan que lo enterró prácticamente en el suelo.

Fox: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en una situación como esta? Menos mal que su madre no ha oído eso, que sino...

Decía molesta la arquera, mientras Vulcan trataba de sacar su cabeza del suelo. En ese momento, salió Medic de la sala de operaciones llevando una bata, sombrero y mascara de doctor. Todos se acercaron rápido a ella y la preguntaron.

Dark: ¿Cómo está Minerva?

Night: ¿Está ella bien?

Fox: Vamos, amiga. Dinos algo. No nos tengas en la espera.

Twilight: Por favor, Medic. Di que Minerva está bien.

Flavia: Mi hija ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Preguntaba éstos preocupados por Minerva. Medic quitándose la mascara y con expresión seria, respondió.

Medic: No os voy a mentir. Minerva esta en un punto delicado y mucho me temo que no saldrá de ésta.

Aquello sentó como un balde de agua fría para todo el mundo. Flavia desesperada, dijo.

Flavia: ¿Cómo? No me digas que mi hija va a morir.

Medic: Su corazón está muy dañado y por desgracia este hospital no dispone de medios para curarla. Si pudiéramos llevarla al Imperio Celeste, podríamos curarla sin problemas, pero en su estado sería muy peligroso transportarla. Mucho me temo que va a ser su final.

Flavia: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritó la dragona, arrodillándose en el suelo y llorando a mares, mientras su marido trataba de consolarla, aunque en el fondo estaba éste también destrozado por dentro. Sus hermanos no estaban mejor. Urano furioso, golpea con su puño la pared, provocando una gran grieta en ella.

Twilight y las otras como Spike tampoco estaban mejor. Spike se sentía culpable por lo de Minerva, ya que se consideraba responsable de los sucedido.

La patrulla agachó la cabeza, sintiendo un gran pésame por la chica. Lyndon puso una garra en el pecho, sintiendo un gran pésame por la dragona. Mike que estaba con la mirada gacha, alzó la vista y con tono decidido dijo.

Mike: Minerva no morirá. Eso os lo puedo asegurar.

Dijo el alicornio captando la atención de los presentes.

Applejack: ¿A qué te refieres, azucarillo?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente salió corriendo por los pasillos, siendo seguido por su fénix Holy para sorpresa de todos.

Fluttershy: ¿A dónde va Mike?

Camaleón: Ni idea, Fluttershy.

Respondía Camaleón con un disfraz de cirujano. Medic que no dijo nada, se dio cuenta en el acto lo que planeaba Mike.

Medic: Espera ¿Mike no ira a por...eso?

Nadie comprendía a lo que se refería Medic, salvo la patrulla que al igual que ésta, se dieron cuenta enseguida a lo que se refería, salvo Vulcan que preguntó.

Vulcan: Eh...¿A dónde va el jefe?

Mike iba corriendo por los pasillos, esquivando a los doctores como pacientes. Deslizándose por debajo de una camilla con paciente siendo llevado por una enfermera. Saltando encima de un pony que iba en silla de ruedas. Se deslizó entre dos enfermeras donde éstas se sobresaltaron un poco por lo rápido que iba el alicornio.

Mientras Mike corría, miró de reojo por las ventanas del pasillo la nave Infinity. Sin dudarlo, saltó por la ventana para sobresalto de dos ponis que estaban sentados en un banco enfrente de la ventana en cuanto Mike pasó por encima de ellos.

El alicornio rápidamente se subió en la zona de descarga de la nave y subiendo por el ascensor, fue hacia la planta donde estaba la sala médica. Rápidamente fue hacia dicha sala médica y mirando en una mesa, vio un especie de tubo con dos piezas de metal circular a ambos extremos suspendido en una cúpula de energía azul, donde dentro de ella había una extraña sustancia blanca.

Mike: ¡Ahí está!

Exclamó el alicornio con una sonrisa, cogiendo con su magia dicho tuvo y sacándolo de ahí.

Holy: Mike ¿En serio piensas usar eso?

Le preguntaba la fénix apoyada en su grupa. Mike mirando a su amiga, la respondió.

Mike: Esto podría ser lo único que podría ahora salvar a Minerva.

En el hospital, todos estaban tensos por lo de Minerva, mientras Medic había vuelto a la sala de operaciones para ver si se podía hacer algo. Justo en ese momento, apareció Mike corriendo llevando consigo el tubo que cogió de la sala médica.

Spike: ¡Mike! ¡Has vuelto!

Exclamó el dragón al ver a su amigo. La patrulla viendo que el alicornio llevaba el tubo, le comentaron a éste.

Ocelot: Mike ¿Eso es?

Mike: Así es.

Red: ¿En serio lo piensas usar con Minerva?

Mike: Por supuesto. No hay más opciones disponibles.

Camaleón: Oh, eso...O la Parca...

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de Muerte. Las chicas y los dragones no comprendían lo que comentaban el alicornio y la patrulla.

Twilight: Amigos ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Rainbow: Sí. Dejaos de tantos rodeos y decidnos de que habláis vosotros.

Fluttershy: Si no...os importa decírnoslo, claro...

Rarity: ¿Y qué es ese tubo que lleva Mike?

Pinkie: uh, uh...yo lo sé...yo lo sé...Zumo de frutas...Nonono...Agua importada de Arabia Sentada...No, tampoco...

Comentaba la pony rosa, tratando de adivinar lo que traía Mike en el tubo. Mike no dijo nada de inmediato, simplemente dijo.

Mike: Lo único que puedo decir, que esto contiene lo único que puede salvar a Minerva ahora mismo de la muerte.

Neptuno: ¿Cómo dices?

Ceniza: Joven Mike ¿Es en serio lo que dices?

Urano: ¿En serio nuestra hermana se puede salvar con eso?

Preguntaba los dragones incrédulos ante lo que decía el alicornio. Flavia no decía nada, pero estaba prestando atención a las palabras del alicornio. Mike sin decir nada, entró en la sala pese a que la luz seguía roja. Los médicos y Medic que estaban operando, notaron la presencia del alicornio.

Medic: Mike. Has venido.

Decía Medic al ver al alicornio.

Mike: Así es.

Doctor: Oiga, joven. Aquí no se puede entrar. Estamos en una operación muy delicada ahora mismo ¿No vio la luz roja de espera acaso?

Le decía en forma de reproche el doctor. Mike no dijo nada y acercándose a éstos, pudo ver a Minerva. Su pecho estaba abierto y ahí vio su corazón. Tenía una enorme perforación en su corazón en un punto bastante delicado y muy difícil de curar. Sin dudarlo, sacó el tubo. Al verlo, Medic le comentó.

Medic: Así que al final has decidido cogerlo ¿No?

Mike: Así es.

Medic: Deduje que ibas a la nave a por eso ¿Eres consciente que eso todavía es un prototipo y todavía no ha sido probado? Ni siquiera sabemos si ni siquiera funciona.

Le decía la pony médico. Mike abriendo la parte superior del tubo, la respondía Holy a Medic.

Holy: Considera esto una prueba de campo.

Decía la fénix, mientras Mike tras quitar el tapón, iba a echárselo en Minerva. El doctor al ver eso, trató de impedírselo.

Doctor: ¿Qué hace? No puedes echar eso en la herida. Está en muy mal estado.

Le decía el doctor tratando de parar al alicornio, pero Medic se lo impidió a la vez que le decía al doctor.

Medic: Por favor. Confíe en Mike. Ahora mismo eso es lo único que puede salvar a Minerva de la muerte.

Ninguno de los médicos comprendía lo que la pony médico decía. Mike finalmente echó la sustancia alrededor del corazón dañado de Minerva. Parecía una especie de masilla blanca.

Mike: Bien...Ahora a esperar.

Los médicos confusos miraban con atención dicha masa. Su sorpresa fue cuando vieron dicha masa empezo a moverse sola por el corazón de Minerva hasta llegar a la herida profunda y cubrirla por completo.

Lo que pasó después los dejó prácticamente asombrados a los médicos. Ahí vieron que la herida presuntamente mortal e incurable, se estaba regenerando y curando dejando en apenas unos minutos el corazón como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera sufrido herida alguna.

La cosa no se detuvo ahí, la extraña masa dejó el corazón y dividiéndose en dos mitades fueron hacia la parte abierta del pecho por ambos lados y quitando los componentes que mantenían abierto el corazón, comenzaron a cerrarlo volviendo a unir ambas mitades. La sustancia cerró la herida y lo dejó como si el pecho no hubiese sido abierto por bisturí alguno

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Mike acercó el tubo hacia la masa y ésta sola se introdujo el dicho tubo. Finalmente Mike cerró el tubo.

Los monitores marcaban que las pulsaciones eran normales, por lo que la dragona estaba ya fuera de peligro. Mike sonriendo, dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Holy: Después de esto, se puede decir que funciona perfectamente.

Decía la fénix también sonriendo, al igual que Medic al ver que había funcionado y que Minerva estaba ya fuera de peligro. Los médicos estaban impresionados ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Fuera, todo el mundo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, hasta que vieron que la luz roja de encima de la puerta pasó a verde y salieron por ella Mike, Holy y Medic sonriendo, ganándose la atención del grupo donde éstos se acercaron deprisa a preguntar.

Urano: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Neptuno: ¿Cómo está nuestra hermana?

Ceniza: Nuestra hija ¿Cómo está?

Medic mirando a los dragones, les dijo a éstos con una sonrisa.

Medic: Minerva está fuera de peligro y estable. Ya no está en peligro de muerte.

El grupo suspiro aliviado al saber que Minerva estaba a salvo. Twilight mirando a Mike, le preguntó.

Twilight: Mike ¿Cómo la habéis salvado? Se supone que su herida era incurable.

Spike: ¿Habéis usado un hechizo de curación poderoso?

Mike: No, Spike. Nada de magia. Sino tecnología. Con esto.

Decía Mike mostrando el tubo con la sustancia blanca que había en ella. Darkwing exclamó.

Dark: ¡Anda! ¿No es eso en lo que estaban trabajando en la sede médica del Imperio Celeste?

Medic: Así es, Darkwing.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Qué es esa sustancia?

Preguntaba la pegaso acercándose para ver mejor el contenido del tubo. Mike la respondió.

Mike: No sería una sustancia propiamente dicha...Sino esto.

Decía el alicornio pulsando unos botones de su brazalete y salió de ella una proyección holográfica, donde en ella se mostraba la imagen de múltiples robots con forma de insectos blancos parecidos a abejas.

Spike: Anda ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Miraba con curiosidad la pantalla. Fluttershy miraba con una sonrisa a los extraños insectos.

Fluttershy: Que monas. Parecen abejas.

Rarity: Buag...Bichos. Que no se me acerquen...

Comentaba asqueada Rarity al ver a dicho insectos robots. Ahí Mike les explicó a los presentes.

Mike: Son nanobots.

Todos: ¿Nanobots?

Preguntaron las manes y los dragones.

Mike: Robots diminutos para que lo entendáis.

Spike: ¡Mola!

Exclamó el dragón sin dejar de mirar a dichos insectos por la pantalla. Medic ahí les habló al grupo.

Medic: Desde hace tiempo, se lleva desarrollando en el Imperio Celeste una serie de nanobots que se usarían para curar heridas graves o mortales, pero hasta ahora no tuvimos oportunidad de probarlo.

Ocelot: Bueno, compañera. Pues se puede decir que han superado la prueba.

Camaleón: Con máxima nota.

Bromeaban ambos, siendo este último disfrazado de examen con una nota alta. El doctor que había escuchado todo al salir de la sala, comentó.

Doctor: Fascinante. En mi vida como doctor, jamás vi nada parecido. Es increíble que unas cosas tan pequeñas puedan hacer algo tan extraordinario.

Comentaba el doctor sin dejar de mirar el tubo y la pantalla a dichos insectos. Ahí Eye Fox le comentó.

Fox: Individualmente los nanobots no son gran cosa, pero cuando están en grandes grupos, son capaces de hacer montones de cosas.

Pinkie: ¿Incluido hacer fiestas?

Preguntaba la pony rosa. Ahí Flavia interrumpiendo la conversación, preguntó.

Flavia: Mi hija ¿Cómo está?

El doctor mirando a la dragona, la dijo con una sonrisa.

Doctor: Su hija esta perfectamente bien. Pueden entrar, pero no hagan ruido. Ahora mismo está durmiendo profundamente.

Sin dudarlo, los dragones entraron en la sala médica y efectivamente ahí la vieron. A minerva en la camilla durmiendo plácidamente como si nada la hubiera pasado. Su familia la rodearon y mirando con una intensa felicidad, no podía evitar alegrarse enormemente de que estuviera bien la dragona.

Ceniza: Hija...

El dragón acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

Flavia: Oh, hija...Como me alegro de que estés perfectamente bien.

Comentaba la dragona con una enorme felicidad, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sin poder resistirlo, la dio un beso en la frente de su hija.

Fuera de la sala, el grupo miraba con una sonrisa al ver a la familia reunida, incluso Lyndon sonreía al ver que la dragona estaba ya bien. Mike sonreía también al ver que Minerva estaba bien y se marchó caminando de allí, donde fue acompañado por Darkwing y Night Ray donde éstos le comentaban a Mike.

Night: Bien hecho, Mike.

Dark: Has estado fenomenal, amigo.

Les decían sus amigos al alicornio. Mike sonriendo, les agradeció las palabras.

Mike: Gracias, amigos. Aunque el mérito no es todo mío. Es en gran parte de los científicos médicos del imperio.

Holy: Quizás, Mike, pero la idea de usarla fue tuya Mike. No te quites méritos.

Dark Cloud: Sí, socio. Ahora es un buen momento para celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Mike: Solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Nada más.

Los tres jóvenes junto con sus fénix salieron del hospital por una puerta que los llevaba a un jardín interior. Ahí se sentaron los tres en un banco, mientras los fénix volaron hasta una rama de un árbol que estaba encima del banco donde estaban sentados los ponis.

Mike sacó la Golden Tail y liberó al espíritu del zorro dorado que estaba en ella. Luego Mike sacó una pelota y la tiró lejos, donde Golden Tail fue corriendo rápido hacia ella para cogerla, pero de vez en cuando se tropezaba de morros contra el suelo. Luego se la traía a su dueño meneando su cola como un perrito adorable queriendo seguir con el juego.

Darkwing quiso unirse al juego y llamó a Silver Lion y ahora ambos animales jugaban con la pelota. Mientras jugaban los animales, los jóvenes comentaron entre ellos.

Night: Es increíble que pasara todo esto. Quiero decir, lo de Minerva y lo demás.

Comentaba el unicornio. Darkwing tirando la pelota para que los animales fueran a por ella, le contestó.

Dark: Sí. Pobre chica. Menos mal que se pudo salvar.

Mike: Sí. Una suerte.

Completaba Mike, mientras Silver Lion traía de nuevo la pelota hacia su dueña y ésta la volvió a lanzar.

Night: Ese maldito Arquímedes es un cobarde como el Valter ese. Mira que usar a Spike como escudo. Sin duda un miserable.

Comentaba en cierto modo molesto el unicornio. Nada más oír el nombre de Arquímedes, Mike arrugó la nariz y molesto dijo.

Mike: Ni menciones a ese canalla. Ese maldito malnacido tiene lo que se merece.

Dark: Oye, Mike. Lo que estuviste a hacer con Arquímedes ¿Realmente ibas a...?

Le preguntaba algo dudosa la alicornio cuando vio antes a Mike alzar su espada sobre la cabeza del derrotado Arquímedes. Conocía bien a su amigo para saber que no era de los que mataban porque sí, sino cuando no quedaba más remedio. Mike con expresión molesta mientras tiraba la pelota que Golden Tail le trajo antes, la contestó.

Mike: Mira...Olvidemos de eso. Ahora tratemos de relajarnos un poco después del día que hemos tenido.

Darkwing y Night Ray no quisieron insistir. Por el tono en que Mike se expresaba, sabían que estaba éste molesto. Si algo se puede decir de Mike, es que este defiende con fiereza a sus amigos. En ese momento apareció Flavia caminando hacia éstos donde al ver a la dragona, la saludaron.

Dark: Hola, Flavia.

Night: ¿Qué tal?

Saludaban estos. Flavia al verlos, trató de saludarlos.

Flavia: Ah, sí. Hola a vosotros también.

Saludo la dragona con un tono bajo. Luego mirando a Mike, se puso enfrente de él y le dijo.

Flavia: Mike Bluer ¿No? Yo...yo...

Mike: ¿Sí, Flavia?

Preguntaba el potro con una sonrisa. Flavia haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, le dijo.

Flavia: Mike Bluer. Yo...Quiero darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija antes.

Agradecía la dragona al alicornio. Mike sonriendo a la dragona, la respondió.

Mike: No ha sido nada, señora. Minerva es amiga mía. Por lo que tenía que hacer lo que fuera por salvarla.

Flavia no dijo nada de inmediato. En vez de eso, abrazó al alicornio y le dijo.

Flavia: Yo...Muchas gracias. Gracias por salvarla la vida a mi hija...Si algo la hubiera pasado, no creo que lo hubiera soportado.

Comentaba la dragona, llorando intensamente mientras seguía abrazando al alicornio. Al principio el alicornio se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos, la dragona rompió el abrazo con el alicornio y ésta con una sonrisa, le volvió a dar las gracias.

Flavia: Muchas gracias.

Mike: De nada.

El grupo sonreía al ver la escena. En ese momento Mike la preguntó.

Mike: Oye, Flavia ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Flavia: Claro ¿Cuál, chico?

Mike: Bueno ¿Por qué has venido antes? A tus hijos los entiendo, pero tú. Pensé que no querías saber nada del asunto en Draconem.

Ante la pregunta, la dragona poniéndose seria, no sabía como responder a esa pregunta.

Flavia: Bueno. No sé cómo decírtelo.

La dragona dando la espalda al alicornio, miraba al cielo mientras comentaba.

Flavia: No te voy a mentir, chico. A mi nunca me agradaron los ponis debido a una guerra que hubo hace mucho tiempo.

Mike: Ah, sí...Esa guerra. Celestia ya nos lo contó esa parte.

Decía seriamente el alicornio. Flavia continuo hablando.

Flavia: Debido a eso, no quería saber nada de ponis y luego tampoco del antiguo rey Magma e Ignea cuando mi hija Minerva estuvo en peligro de muerte por culpa de nuestro antigua rey. Así que no quería saber nada del asunto del rescate de los hijos de Magma e Ignea. Por eso me puse furiosa cuando vi que ibais a una misión prácticamente suicida, así sin más como quiere la cosa.

Decía en parte molesta la dragona en la última parte, pero luego tras calmarse y soltar un leve suspiro, miró al alicornio y a sus amigos y les comento a éstos.

Flavia: Pero cuando os fuisteis...Yo...Yo...Me quedé pensando en lo que tú estabas haciendo, Mike. Tú. Un pony. Sin tener como o por qué, sin que te lo pidieran siquiera, te ofreciste para a ayudar a rescatar a dos de mi especie. Y yo no quise ayudarte en absoluto.

El grupo escuchaba las palabras de la dragona, donde Flavia con mucho pesar, seguía hablando.

Flavia: Después de llamarme cobarde, decidí ir yo también y tratar de ayudarte. Yo...Lamento como me puse antes, lo siento.

Terminó de hablar la dragona. Mike tras escuchar las palabras de la dragona, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Gracias, Flavia, y no te sientas mal. Comprendo tu reacción de antes. Cuando te fuiste aquella vez, Ceniza nos explicó tu historia. Lo que ocurrió haca 2000 años.

Respondía el alicornio. Night Ray lo secundo.

Night: Sí, señora. Sabemos por lo que paso. Así que no se sienta mal por ello.

Dark: Los chicos tienen razón. Déjese de torturar de esa manera.

Les decían los jóvenes. La dragona tras limpiarse los ojos de lágrimas, sonrió y les dio las gracias a éstos.

Flavia: Muchas gracias. A todos vosotros.

Agradecía la dragona. Observando a lo lejos desde un esquina, estaba Ceniza observando la escena y no podía evitar sonreir. Ahora existía la posibilidad de que su esposa superarse su trauma con los ponis.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Draconem. Metido en una cama completamente vendado de pies a cabeza con sus pocas extremidades intactas, estaba un enormemente herido Arquímedes. Con él estaba su esposa Furia, donde la dragona a su marido preocupado por su bienestar.

El dragón estaba enormemente mal, por no decir que su orgullo estaba prácticamente destrozado. Él. El considerado rey de todo Draconem y el más fuerte dragón que existe, derrotado por un pony. Nada pudo haber sido más humillante para él que eso.

Furia: Oh, querido...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Furia: ¿Quién es? ¡Dije que no querían que nos molestasen!

Decía furiosa la dragona. En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente y de forma temerosa, se asomó un soldado dragón.

Soldado: La...Lamento molestaros, majestades...Pero traigo informes para el rey.

Furia: ¿De qué se trata?

Preguntaba molesta la dragona. Arquímedes tratando de mover la cabeza, miró al soldado donde éste algo nervioso explicó.

Soldado: Eh...Lamento decir que todos los prisioneros que estaban en la fortaleza escaparon...

Furia: Eso era obvio, maldita sea.

Maldecía Furia al igual que su marido. Ya que en aquella prisión había cientos de opositores como enemigos políticos como lo más importante, los hijos de los antiguos reyes del reino. Ahora ya no podrían acabar con sus vidas para nada. Y si las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, el soldado continuo hablando.

Soldado: Lo peor...es que como todos han visto la derrota de nuestro rey en todas partes...Aquello alentó a los rebeldes a luchar con mayor ferocidad y osadía, ocasionando más y más problemas. Y en la población local varios han perdido el miedo al rey provocando varias turbas. Nuestros soldados tratan de sofocar las turbas aunque no es nada fácil debido a la cantidad de insurgentes cuyo número parece haber aumentando en grandes proporciones.

Explicaba el soldado. Furia gruñó al igual que su marido. La ira los invadía a ambos. Primero que un grupo de ponis los pusieran en ridículo y encima que el rey recibiera una soberana paliza que fue imposible evitarlo de ninguna forma. Al final Furia le gritó al guardia.

Furia: ¡Fuera de aquí!

Soldado: Pero...

Furia: ¡HE DICHO FUERAAAA...!

Gritó completamente furiosa la dragona, haciendo que el soldado asustado saliera corriendo. Una vez solos, la dragona se sentó en la silla y poniéndose las garras en la cabeza, suspiro.

Furia: ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Se supone que iba a ser todo sencillo. Una vez sofocado la rebelión, nos ocuparíamos de Equestria esclavizando a todos sus habitantes...¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese maldito pony del demonio y su grupo? ¿Por qué no podían haberse largado a otro lugar?

Comentaba la dragona primero sintiendo lastima y luego terminando en furia. Justo en ese momento llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, provocando que la dragona completamente furiosa, gritara a pleno pulmón.

Furia: ¿Qué parte de no queremos ser molestados no habéis entendido? ¡Largaos de una vez, idiotas u os mato a todos!

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Jeron, el hijo de Arquímedes y Furia. El pequeño asustado por le grito de su madre, apenas podía hablar.

Jeron: Ma...mamá...

Al ver que era su hijo, su furia desapareció de golpe y avergonzada de haberle gritado a su hijo, se acercó a éste tratando de disculparse.

Furia: Perdona, hijo. Pensé que eras otro.

La dragona sacó a su hijo fuera para que no viera el estado actual de su padre. Luego vio que junto con su hijo estaba su otra hija. Una dragona negra con vientre gris y ojos rojos.

Furia: Lyna ¿Tú también has venido?

Lyna: Eh...Sí, mamá...

Respondía la pequeña dragona con timidez.

Jeron: ¿Cómo está papá?

Preguntaba el joven dragón. Furia viendo a su hijo con lastima, trató de decirle.

Furia: Vuestro padre está bien. Solo...Solo necesita descansar.

Lyna: ¿Podemos ir a verle?

Furia: No. Mejor no. Ahora mismo está durmiendo y no conviene ser molestado. Vamos, niños. Os llevaré a palacio.

Les decía la dragona a sus hijos, preocupada de que si sus hijos veían el actual estado de su padre, podría quedar traumatizados. Por esa razón trató de alejarlos de allí.

Dentro de la habitación, Arquímedes seguía en la cama sin moverse. En su interior yacía una intensa ira y odio hacia un alicornio en concreto. Ira hacia el alicornio que lo humillo. Un odio que superaba incluso a su odio actual hacia los ponis. Perdió el combate contra el alicornio y encima estuvo a punto de morir de su casco. Nunca antes había sufrido una humillación como esa y solo quería una cosa. Venganza.

Por desgracia aquello estaba muy lejos de ser posible. Primero, porque el alicornio demostró tener un poder fuera de lo común y por mucho que odiase admitirlo, incluso con su forma titán, esa proeza estaba prácticamente fuera de sus posibilidades.

¿?: Arquímedes...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó una voz profunda y oscura como atemorizante. En ese momento, un espejo de metal pulido que estaba en al pared, comenzó a flotar estando ésta rodeado por una aura de oscuridad. Dicho espejo se puso enfrente de Arquímedes. El dragón pudo ver por el espejo una figura oscura con tres pares de ojos rojos.

¿?: ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahora, inútil? Hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía y estás ahí haciendo el vago como siempre haces.

Se oía dicha voz enfadada. Arquímedes quitándose las vendas de la cara con su única garra sana, le miró al ser oscuro y le dijo molesto.

Arquímedes: No me digas lo que tengo que haces, maldita sea.

¿?: Te di instrucciones muy precisas que tenías que cumplir tal como lo planeamos hace más de 2.000 años. Y en vez de estar en ello, estás aquí haciendo el vago inútil. Aunque claro ¿Qué se podía esperar de una especie inferior como la tuya?

Arquímedes apretando su garra como sus dientes, molesto por como le estaba hablando el extraño ser, le respondió enfadado.

Arquímedes: Hasta ahora he hecho lo que me dijiste. Desde la guerra pony dragón que con tanto esfuerzo nos costó provocar siguiendo tus instrucciones, hasta mis planes para derrocar al rey y ser yo el máximo mandamás del reino. Yo no tengo la culpa que ese maldito alicornio apareciera para arruinar mis planes. Y tú eres el menos indicado para cuestionar mis acciones.

Le decía el dragón a la figura oscura. El ser oscuro no gustándole la respuesta del dragón, le respondió de forma amenazante.

¿?: Cuidado Arquímedes. Que esté en otra dimensión, no significa que no pueda hacerte daño.

Decía a modo de amenaza el extraño ser oscuro, al mismo tiempo que el espejo era aplastado y ahora mostrando diversas superficies donde se mostraba el ser oscuro en todas ellas. Ahí continuo hablando.

¿?: De todos modos tienes razón en un parte. Ese alicornio puede ser una amenaza para nuestros planes en este mundo. Por esa razón te proporcionaré ayuda. Te mandaré a uno de mis heraldos para que te ayude con nuestro planes.

Arquímedes: ¿Y quién es si se puede saberse?

Segunda voz: Creo que yo...Je, je, je, je..

Se oyó una voz proveniente de las sombras y en ella apareció un extraño alicornio. Arquímedes por un momento lo confundió con el alicornio que lo derrotó, hasta que viéndolo mejor se dio cuenta que este era de pelaje azul oscuro, crin negra como la noche y sus ojos donde costaba distinguir sus pupilas. Alas de luz oscura. Portaban una armadura de metal gris que le cubría el cuerpo y parte de la cabeza.

Alicornio: Je, je, je, je...Hola, Arquímedes. Soy yo, Darkus ¿Te acuerdas de mí...? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Decía mientras se reía el alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa perversa.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que eso pasó en el hospital.

Lyndon: Así es. La verdad, fue un alivio que esa chica se salvase.

Jill: Está claro que donde proviene el alicornio y su grupo, su ciencia está enormemente avanzada.

Lyndon: Desde luego.

Jill: Lo que me llama la atención es que Arquímedes parecía recibir ayuda de alguien, pero ¿De quién?

Lyndon: Buena pregunta. Y eso es algo que de momento, no tendríamos respuestas.

Respondía el grifo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	21. Cap 21 Reuniones y Revelaciones

**Capítulo 21**

 **Reuniones y Revelaciones**

Jill: Bien, Lyndon ¿Qué pasó cuando la dragona se recuperó gracias al alicornio?

Lyndon: Oh. Digamos que pasaron varias cosas. Algunas interesantes. Otras quizás no tantas.

El grifo movió página y narró la historia de nuevo.

 **Retornando historia.**

En medio de una intensa oscuridad, estaba la yegua unicornio que atacó hace tiempo el castillo de la amistad para asesinar a las princesas, pero frustrado por la intervención de Mike y su patrulla.

Yegua: Muy pronto. Muy pronto llegara el momento. Y tú estarás ahí para ese momento.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, para acto seguido echándose a reír a carcajadas de forma maligna.

En ese momento, se despertó sobresaltado Night Ray de la cama de su propio cuarto que tenía en el Infinity. Por lo visto el unicornio había sufrido una pesadilla.

Night: ¿Qué...qué ha sido eso?

Mike: ¿Otra pesadilla, amigo?

Night miró a Mike que estaba enfrente de la puerta abierta. El unicornio echándose los cascos sobre la cabeza, le respondió.

Night: Sí, Mike. Otra vez las pesadillas. Es un tormento. No entiendo por qué después de tenerlas, no logro después recordar dicha pesadilla.

Comentaba con pesar el unicornio. Terrax que estaba en el cabecero de la cama, voló hasta posarse al lado de su dueño. El unicornio le acarició la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto del fénix. Mike acercándose a su amigo, le decía a éste.

Mike: Tranquilo, amigo. Seguro que tarde o temprano encontraremos alguna explicación y te ayudaremos a librarte de esas pesadillas.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa para tratar de animar a su amigo. El unicornio finalmente sonriendo le miró y agradeciendo el gesto, le respondió.

Night: Gracias, Mike. La verdad es que esta carga me resultaría bastante pesada si no os tuviera a vosotros a mi lado apoyándome.

Mike: Claro. Para eso están los amigos.

Night: Sí. Amigos.

Ambos sonrieron y se chocaron de casco. Finalmente ambos junto con sus fénix, salieron del cuarto y tras bajar por el ascensor hasta la zona de carga, ambos bajaron de la nave.

La nave estaba parada delante del castillo del reino grifo conocido como The Flyers. La patrulla había traído a los trillizos y sus padres junto con los hijos de Magma e Ignea.

Cuando ambos hijos vieron a sus padres, sobraba decir que la alegría había inundando por completo el corazón de Ignea por volver a ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos. Aunque al principio se asustó un poco al ver partes de su cuerpo vendados porque Medic tuvo que curar los golpes que éstos sufrieron mientras estaban encerrados.

Mike y Night se encontraron con Darkwing que junto con Dark Cloud, jugaba con Silver Lion con una bola de lana en medio de un parque. La alicornio al ver a sus amigos, les saludo.

Dark: Mike, Night.

Ambos al notar la presencia de Darkwing, se acercaron a ésta y la devolvieron el saludo.

Mike: Hola, Darkwing.

Holy: ¿Qué tal, amiga?

Dark: Estupendamente.

Dark Cloud: Sí. Ahora que no tenemos nada que hacer.

Night: Sí. Desde nuestro asalto en la fortaleza, las cosas han ido bastante tranquilas.

Mike sentando en un banco y con gesto pensativo, comentó.

Mike: La verdad. Esperaba algún tipo de represalia, pero de momento todo ha estado en calma.

Darkwing mirando a su amigo, le comentó.

Dark: Bueno, Mike. Dudo mucho que algún dragón se atreva a atacar Equestria u otro reino desde que le distes aquella paliza a Arquímedes.

Dark Cloud: Y como nosotros solos barrimos con cientos de dragones sin ayuda. Eso si que fue grandioso.

Completaba el fénix negro alardeando de su gran victoria. La verdad es que razón no la faltaba a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud. Desde que todo el mundo vio como Arquímedes fue derrotado con gran facilidad por el alicornio tras revelar su poder y sabiendo que la Patrulla Harmony había derrotado a tropas enteras de dragones sin ayuda, la popularidad de éstos fue creciendo. En muchos sitios hablaban de Mike y su Patrulla Harmony.

La sola mención de Mike Bluer y su patrulla bastaba para que hasta los dragones más crueles y sanguinarios, temblaran de miedo al oír su nombre.

Night: Darkwing tiene razón. Después de eso, ya me dirás que dragón fiel a Arquímedes estaría tan loco para atacar Equestria o reinos aliados con nosotros presentes.

Le comentaba el unicornio a su amigo. Tras oír esas palabras, Mike se relajó un poco y sonriendo les dijo a sus amigos.

Mike: Tenéis razón. La verdad es que ninguno de nuestros enemigos de Draconem es una amenaza seria para nosotros.

Sus amigos sonrieron. En ese momento aparecieron unos guardias grifos de armaduras grises y detalles negros poniéndose delante del grupo. Uno de ellos que parecía el capitán por su armadura mejor trabajada y con varios galones en las hombreras, se acercó a éstos y con voz autoritaria les dijo.

Capitán: ¿Sois vosotros de la llamada Patrulla Harmony? ¿El alicornio Mike Bluer? ¿La alicornio Darkwing? ¿Y el unicornio Night Ray?

Los jóvenes al escuchar sus nombres, asintieron.

Dark: Así es.

Night: Somos nosotros.

Mike: ¿Desea algo de nosotros, capitán?

Tras recibir confirmación de los jóvenes, el capitán les dijo a éstos.

Capitán: Haga el favor de acompañarnos inmediatamente al castillo. Ordenes de su majestad la reina.

Decía de forma autoritaria el grifo a modo de orden, cosa que no agradó a Darkwing por como les hablaba de esa forma y ahí le dijo molesta.

Dark: Oiga ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos de esa forma? Al menos díganos dónde nos llevan.

Capitán: La reina quiere hablar con vosotros en privado.

Mike: ¿La reina? Bien. Si la reina quiere hablar con nosotros, de acuerdo.

Decía el alicornio y éstos siguieron a los soldados grifos. Darkwing seguía molesta por como les habló el capitán, como si fueran unos tipos cualquiera para darles ordenes. Éstis caminaron por las calles del reino hasta llegar al castillo. Luego por los pasillos donde podían ver cuadros de personas de la realeza de tiempos antiguos.

Durante el camino, se cruzaron con una grifo de plumaje negro sobre la cabeza y gris sobre sus garras y pico, portando una armadura con el símbolo de un ojo blanco en la parte frontal de la armadura. La grifo iba caminando en dirección contrario hacia donde iban éstos. En el momento que se cruzó con los ponis, sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y cada uno continuo su camino.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Un momento ¿El alicornio y tú os visteis antes?

Jill: Solo brevemente y no tuve oportunidad directa de hablar con él. Cuando le vi, me sorprendió al notar que era un alicornio como su amiga.

Lyndon: Pues lo disimulas muy bien, preciosa.

Respondía el grifo con una leve sonrisa y continuo leyendo.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mientras en un cuarto del castillo del reino grifo. Estaban Magma e Ignea junto con sus hijos Volcano y Amber. Éstos últimos estaban criticando duramente a su padre.

Volcano: ¡No me lo puedo creer, padre!

Amber: ¿Cómo has podido permitir que algo así sucediera?

Le decían molestos ambos dragones a su padre. Ya que ambos se enteraron de todo lo que había pasado. Desde el secuestro de una pony de Equestria por parte de Arquímedes. De como Minerva casi muere asesinada a garras de Furia. Cuando éste no quiso detener a Arquímedes cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no le dio la gana hacerlo. Permitir que su madre se divorciara de él y la peor parte, que permitiera a Arquímedes ser el nuevo rey de Draconem. Su padre tratando de excusarse, trató de explicarles a sus hijos.

Magma: Hijos. Yo. No pude hacer absolutamente nada.

Volcano: ¿Qué no pudiste hacer nada? Maldita sea. Estuvimos años en formación militar sin apenas recibir visitas vuestras y sin saber que pasaba por el mundo.

Amber: Para luego descubrir que un tipo llamado Arquímedes ascendiera en el poder y traté de esclavizar a nuestra gente.

Volcano: En serio, padre ¿Cómo pudiste permitir todo eso y no hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo?

Comentaba molestos ambos dragones con su padre por haber permitido que sucediera todo ello. Magma trató de decir algo, aunque en el fondo sabía que sus hijos tenían razón. Tuvo mil oportunidades para detener los Arquímedes y sus planes. Incluso recibió avisos de parte de Ceniza que eran entonces de su mayor confianza, pero no hizo caso en absoluto, y él tranquilamente permitió que todo aquello sucediera. Y lo peor de todo, él tuvo la culpa de todo, por no tratar de pararlo cuando pudo. Al final Magma avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y disculpándose con sus hijos, les dijo.

Magma: Tenéis razón. Todo aquello fue culpa mía. Si hubiera hecho caso a Ceniza y sus hijos y a mi esposa, todo esto pudo haberse evitado. Por desgracia no fue así.

Pese a sus palabras de disculpa, ambos hijos no parecían conformes y cruzándose de brazos, le respondieron a su padre.

Volcano: Ahora disculparse no sirve de nada.

Amber: Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora hay que pensar como liberar a nuestro pueblo de la dictadura de Arquímedes.

Comentaron ambos hijos. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Ignea: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó una sirvienta.

Sirvienta: Perdonen que les moleste. La reina quiere hablar con ustedes. Si me hacen el favor de acompañarme.

Les decía educadamente la sirvienta. Ignea amablemente la respondió.

Ignea: Iremos en un momento.

Más tarde, en un gran cuarto donde había una mesa bien larga donde cabían muchas personas, había en las paredes colgados varios escudos con espadas o lanzas cruzadas detrás de éstas, como cabezas disecadas de diversos animales colgados en las paredes. Una gran chimenea bien decorada adornaba el lugar..

En dicho cuarto estaba sentados sobre la mesa Mike y la patrulla al completo como la familia de Ceniza y la familia de Magma. Mike y Ocelot estaba tranquilamente recostados sobre sus asientos con sus patas traseras encima de la mesa y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Soldado: ¡La reina Fiora!

Anunció el soldado que estaba al lado de una puerta y por ella entró la reina. Una grifo de pelaje básicamente marrón, pero su cráneo era blanco como su pico amarillo. Llevaba un vestido azul con rojo y una capa roja moteada en negro. Una corona de oro. Junto con ella estaba un grifo con un traje militar blanco con gorra militar. La reina se sentó en su asiento reservado para ella que era un especie de gran silla de madera adornada con varios símbolos. La reina mostraba una mirada amable. En cambio el militar de su lado mostraba una de autoridad.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el militar vio como Mike y Ocelot tenían sus patas traseras apoyadas sobre la mesa. Aquello lo molesto por la falta de respeto que no pudo evitar señalar y comentar enfadado.

Militar: ¿Qué es esto? ¡No pensamos comenzar la reunión hasta que esos dos ponis quiten las patas traseras de la mesa! ¡Así que bajen de la mesa inmediatamente!

Ordenaba el militar molesto. Darkwing molesta, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo enfadada al militar, mientras apoyaba sus cascos delanteros sobre la mesa.

Dark: ¿Nos da usted lecciones de educación cuando son sus soldados quienes no la muestra en absoluto? ¡Nos han hecho venir hacía aquí sin darnos apenas explicaciones!

Decía enfadada la alicornio. su compañero Dark Cloud la apoyó.

Dark Cloud: Así es, compañera. Dale por ahí.

El militar al ver el comportamiento de la alicornio, la llamó la atención.

Militar: ¡Jovencita! Ten claro que estás ante la reina Fiora y se la debe tratar con máximo respeto y educación.

Dark: ¡Ja! Educación cuando la muestren ustedes.

Dark Cloud: Exactamente ja, ja, ja, ja. Así se habla compañera.

Militar: ¡Niña! ¡Compórtate!

Dark: ¡Oblígueme! ¡Y no soy una niña!

Le respondía desafiante la chica. Ambos iban a empezar a discutir, hasta que la reina pidió calma.

Fiora: Cálmese, general. La verdad es que parte de razón tiene la joven, ya que les hicimos venir aquí sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Le decía de forma amable la reina calmando al general. Darkwing también se calmó y volvió a su asiento. La reina mirando a Magma y a sus hijos, les decía a éstos.

Fiora: Antes que nada, Rey Magma. Perdón. Magma. Me alegra saber que sus hijos estén bien y a salvo.

Magma: Eh...Gracias, majestad...Aunque todo fue gracias a Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Respondía el dragón. La reina mirando al alicornio, le dijo.

Fiora: Mike Bluer ¿No? Debo decir que tanto tú como tu grupo, me habéis dejado enormemente impresionada. Nunca me imaginé que existieran ponis que pudiera derrotar a fieros dragones con tanta facilidad.

Comentaba la grifo con una sonrisa a la patrulla. Mike bajando las patas de la mesa al igual que Ocelot y sentándose bien, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Gracias, majestad, pero la verdadera razón del porque fuimos, fue para rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea.

Decía el alicornio con tono tranquilo. Ante eso, la reina le preguntó.

Fiora: Ya veo ¿En serio fuisteis a esas peligrosas tierras llenos de peligrosos dragones solo para salvar a dos?

Mike: Así es. Fuimos porque Ignea nos lo pidió y porque no soportaba la idea de que una madre perdiera a sus queridos hijos.

Decía el alicornio mirando a Ignea con una sonrisa, donde la dragona se la devolvió estando ésta agradecida por la ayuda de los jóvenes.

Fiora: Yo antes creí que Arquímedes era poderoso cuando adquirió la forma titán y que no habría quien lo venciera. Por eso fue una sorpresa que un chico tan joven como tú, lo venciera con tanta facilidad. Prácticamente no tengo palabras para expresar lo impresionada que me dejaste.

Mike: Solo quería demostrar a todo el mundo que Arquímedes no es el ser invencible que trata de hacer creer que es, y alentar a todo el mundo a plantarle cara.

Explicaba el alicornio. En ese momento Magma miró al alicornio y le dijo algo molesto.

Magma: Y dime, Mike Bluer. Tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con ese bastardo, pero no lo hiciste ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que ese canalla siguiera vivo?

Le preguntaba el dragón con tono molesto, ya que Magma quería que Arquímedes muriese cuanto antes y que al final el alicornio no le dio su final. Mike mirando a Magma seriamente, le respondió.

Mike: ¿Al igual que usted tuvo la oportunidad de detener a Arquímedes cuando tenía tiempo más que de sobra para hacerlo, pero al final no le dio la gana hacerlo?

Le contestaba a modo de reproche el alicornio. Magma se sorprendió al oír eso.

Magma: Pero ¿Cómo?

Dark: No crea que su ex esposa no nos contó lo que sucedió en Draconem hace tiempo.

Completaba la alicornio sombría. Magma miró a Ignea donde ésta cruzando de brazos, le dijo seriamente.

Ignea: Bueno. Tenían que saberlo "querido"...

Decía su esposa con cierta énfasis en la última palabra. Magma al final se sentó al sentirse como un idiota y para colmo tenían razón. Podía haberle parado a Arquímedes en el pasado, pero no lo hizo. Luego Mike mirando a la reina, la preguntó.

Mike: Bueno, reina ¿Para qué nos trajo aquí exactamente si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba educadamente el alicornio a la reina. La grifo respondiendo a la buena educación del alicornio, le respondió.

Fiora: Bueno. Es que quería preguntaros sobre algo. Algo importante.

Red: ¿Sobre cuál, majestad?

Fiora mirando al general, le pidió lo siguiente.

Fiorsa: General, por favor. La carpeta.

General: A la orden, mi reina.

Respondía el general sacando una foto de una carpeta que éste llevaba y dándosela a la reina. Luego la reina mostrando al grupo la fotos, les preguntó.

Fiora: Tengo entendido que en Draconem os encontrasteis con esta persona.

Mike y la patrulla miraron la foto y se sorprendieron en cuando vieron de quien se trataba, no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Todos: ¡Alexandra!

Exclamaron todos cuando vieron la foto de su vieja amiga Alexandra. Solo que ésta llevaba una cazadora azul con un fular rojo. Los trillizos afirmaron conocer a la yegua en cuestión.

Neptuno: Eh. Es esa extraña pony que nos encontramos en la fortaleza.

Urano: Sí. La que nos ayudó a acabar con ese mons...

No terminó Urano la frase, recordando que el monstruo que los atacó antes en la fortaleza, era la vieja amiga de Minerva y se calló para no herir sentimentalmente a Minerva. Aun así el daño estaba ya hecho, ya que Minerva se puso enormemente triste al perder a su amiga tras estar tiempo desaparecida y volver a reencontrársela y no tener oportunidad de recuperarla.

Tras la afirmación del grupo, la reina les comentó.

Fiora: Entonces debo deducir que conocéis a esta pony.

El grupo respondió afirmativamente.

Medic: Así es, majestad.

Black: Es una vieja amiga nuestra.

Bit: Nos estuvo ayudando durante el conflicto de la Guerra Celeste.

Completaba el robot grifo. La reina como los grifos presentes, miraban extrañados al grifo robot, pero no tenían tiempo para detalles.

Fiora: Ya veo entonces.

Dijo seriamente la reina a la vez que juntaba sus garras. El grupo miró extrañado a la reina en cuando dijo eso último.

Ocelot: ¿Algún problema, majestad?

Preguntaba el espadachín. La reina soltando un suspiro, les dijo a éstos.

Fiora: Así que la pony es amiga vuestra. Entonces esto no será fácil para decir para vosotros.

Mike: ¿Qué quiere decir, majestad?

Antes de que la reina pudiera decir algo, el general con su actitud autoritaria, les respondió a éstos.

General: Porque actualmente la yegua que por lo visto es amiga vuestra, está en busca y captura.

Aquello que dijo el general, sorprendió enormemente al grupo.

Dark: ¿Cómo que en busca y captura?

Camaleón: ¿Por qué está Alexandra en busca y captura?

Preguntaba el changeling aun disfrazado de pony para evitar problemas. El general ahí les contestó.

General: Porque está acusada de provocar la muerte de miles de grifos en una de la ciudades más importantes del reino grifo, hace aproximadamente tres meses. Por eso.

Aquello sorprendió en enorme medida al grupo, que no se esperaban aquella respuesta.

Mike: ¿Alexandra asesinando a inocentes? ¡Eso es imposible!

Exclamó el alicornio sin querer creerse algo semejante. Darkwing molesta, se puso de pie y alzando la voz, dijo.

Dark: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella jamás haría una cosa así!

General: Es cierto, niña. La líder del grupo del Ojo Negro Jill puede confirmarlo, porque ella la vio en la ciudad siendo ésta la responsable de lo ocurrido.

Dark: ¡Pues está mintiendo! ¡Alexandra es nuestra amiga! ¡Nos ha estado ayudando por mucho tiempo y es imposible que hiciera algo semejante!

Gritaba molesta la alicornio en defensa de su vieja amiga. Night Ray trató de calmarla.

Night: Darkwing, cálmate.

Trataba de calmarla el unicornio. Aunque él no conocía a Alexandra más que lo que le contaron sus amigos, tampoco quería creer que algo así sucediera. La reina Fiora tratando de mantener la calma, les comentó al grupo.

Fiora: Siento decir esto, pero es la verdad. Tenemos fotos hechas por los miembros de la orden del Ojo Negro.

Decía la reina, a la vez que el general sacara de la carpeta mostrando varios fotos de Alexandra. Todas ellas llevando la cazadora azul y pañuelo rojo. El grupo no sabía que decir ante eso.

General: Hace tiempo en dicha ciudad hubo una extraña explosión que cubrió la ciudad con una densa nube negra, y luego un brote de monstruos extraños que atacaban a todo el mundo. Enviamos a la orden del Ojo Negro para investigar y pudieron confirmar que fue la tal Alexandra la responsable de todo eso.

Fox: Pero...¿Cómo?

General: Dicha yegua había hecho estallar una bomba con un extraño gas que inicialmente cubrió al ciudad cubriendo a sus habitantes. Algunos murieron, mientras otros se convirtieron en monstruos abominables. Más adelante, ésta provocó la muerte de cientos de soldados de la orden del Ojo Negro, siendo la agente Jill y otro soldado los únicos supervivientes.

El grupo quería negarse a creerlo, pero las fotos estaban claras. Demostrando que Alexandra era la culpable.

Mike: No...No puedo creerlo...

Neptuno: Había oído rumores sobre lo sucedido en la ciudad, pero no tenía ni idea de esto.

Comentaba el dragón.

Urano: ¿En serio esa chica hizo eso?

Mike estaba estático. Se negaba a creer que su amiga Alexandra asesinara a miles de inocentes porque sí. Debería haber una explicación lógica para todo ello.

Fiora: Debido a ello, la pony es buscada para pedir explicaciones y juzgarla.

Dark: No..No lo puedo creer.

Vulcan: ¡No fastidies! No pudo haber sido ella. Ella es buena, en especial en el físico.

Comentaba Vulcan. La reina mirando al alicornio, le preguntó.

Fiora: Joven Mike Bluer, por favor. Si sabéis donde está o como contactar con ella, os ruego que nos digáis como encontrarla.

Pedía amablemente la reina. Mike soltando un suspiro y sin mirarla, la contestó.

Mike: La verdad, no sabemos donde encontrarla. Aparece y desaparece con mucha facilidad. No podríamos ayudarla a encontrarla siquiera.

Respondía el alicornio con pesar en su voz. La reina asintiendo, les dijo.

Fiora: Entiendo. De todos modos si la veis o tenéis alguna información, os agradeceríamos que la compartierais con nosotros.

Mike: Sí, majestad...Lo haremos...

Tras hacer una leve reverencia a la reina, el grupo se marchó de la sala. El general hablando con la reina, la comentó.

General: ¿En serio se ha creído lo que han contado esos tipos, majestad?

La preguntaba el general que no se fiaba de la palabra de la patrulla. La reina mirando al general, le contestó.

Fiora: Pude ver en sus ojos que decían la verdad. Y estaba claro que saber esto de su amiga, les afecto enormemente.

Respondía la reina sintiendo en parte lastima por el grupo al averiguar lo sucedido con Alexandra.

Mientras tanto, el grupo caminando por los pasillos, comentaban el asunto.

White: ¿Creéis que Alexandra hizo lo que dicen que ha hecho?

Fox: Me gustaría pensar que no, pero con esas pruebas, no sé que pensar.

Contestaba la arquera.

Dark: Pero eso es imposible. No pudo haber sido Alexandra.

Decía la alicornio hasta ahora sin poder creerse lo que les acaban de contar hace un momento.

Dark Cloud: Cierto. Ella no pudo haber sido.

Night: Chicos. Yo no conozco a esa Alexandra como vosotros, pero ¿Estáis seguros de que no ha sido ella?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Darkwing nada más oír eso, se giró y mirando molesta al unicornio, le dijo.

Dark: ¡Por supuesto que no ha sido ella! Es imposible ¿Verdad, Mike?

Preguntaba esto último a Mike. El alicornio meditando, respondió.

Mike: Si queremos respuestas, debemos hablar primero con Alenxandra. Solo así sabremos la verdad.

Respondía el aliconrio. El grupo asintió. Los trillizos como los otros dragones, comentaron.

Minerva: Por lo que tengo entendido, esa tal Alexandra es amiga vuestra.

Red: Así es. Nos ayudó en muchas ocasiones en el pasado.

Ghost: Especialmente durante la Guerra Celeste.

Completaba Ghost asustando a los trillizos que no habían notado la presencia de la pony fantasma.

Ignea: ¿Y sabéis dónde puede estar?

Sky: Desde la Guerra Celeste, no la volvimos a ver en mucho tiempo.

Black: Por lo que no tenemos idea de donde podría estar.

Camaleón: ¿Dónde se esconde...Alexandra...?

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de detective con una gran lupa en busca de pistas.

Mike: No obtendremos respuestas aquí. Si queremos saber que pasó exactamente, la única forma es encontrar a Alexandra y hablar con ella.

Decía el alicornio. El grupo seguía por los pasillos, mientras en una esquina estaba Jill junto con dos soldados con el mismo modelo de armadura que ésta. La grifo sin apartar la vista del grupo, les dijo a los soldados que la acompañaban.

Jill: Mantenedlos vigilados en la medida de lo posible. Presiento que nos llevaran hacia la pony que buscamos.

Soldado: Sí, comandante.

Respondía uno de los soldados y se marcharon de allí.

El grupo salía del castillo hasta que de repente, un dragón descendió del cielo y se paró delante de ellos. El grupo lo reconoció al instante.

Todos: ¡Glen!

Todos se pusieron en posición de combate, pero el dragón alzando su garra en señal de paz, les dijo.

Glen: Calmaos. Vengo en son de paz.

Fox: Sí, claro. Siendo un soldado de Arquímedes, vendrás en son de paz.

Decía de forma sarcástica la arquera sin dejar de apuntar con su arco al dragón. Flavia ahí les dijo a éstos.

Flavia: ¡Esperad, por favor! Conozco a este dragón y no es como Arquímedes.

Aseguraba la dragona a la patrulla. Mike mirando a su grupo, hizo señas para que bajaran las armas. El dragón lo agradeció.

Glen: Gracias. En realidad quería hablar con el llamado Mike Bluer.

Mike: ¿Conmigo?

Preguntaba el alicornio que le llamó la atención que el dragón quisiera hablar con él.

Ocelot: Amigo. Si pretendes vengar a tu rey por lo que le hizo nuestro amigo, te recomiendo que te lo pienses bien.

Amenazaba el espadachín. El dragón tratando de explicar, respondió.

Glen: Al contrario. En realidad, quería hablar de eso con Mike.

Mike: ¿De qué se trata?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Glen mirando al alicornio, le comentó.

Glen: Mike Bluer ¿No? Debo decir que durante el combate contra nuestro rey, has demostrado una gran nobleza por el hecho de salvar a un bebe dragón aun cuando no tenías por que hacerlo.

Comentaba el dragón. Mike serio, le respondió.

Mike: Spike es amigo mío y aunque no lo fuera, le habría salvado igual. Yo defiendo a todos aquellos que no se pueden defender solos o necesitan ayuda.

Glen escuchaba con suma atención las palabras del alicornio.

Glen: Ya veo. Te da absolutamente igual la raza. Tú le habrías salvado igual sin importar si no es alguien de tu raza.

Holy: Mike Bluer defiende a todo el mundo. Da igual la raza. Mike defiende a todos.

Glen tras escuchar las palabras de la fénix, miró al alicornio y le preguntó.

Glen: Y dime, joven Mike ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste aquel día?

Mike: ¿A cuál te refieres?

Glen: Que tu mayor meta en la esta vida es unir a todo el mundo, donde todos sean tratados por igual sin importar la raza.

Ante la pregunta del dragón, Mike sonrió de forma decidida y le contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Esa es mi mayor meta en la vida. En conseguir un mundo unido donde todos sean tratados por igual sin importar la raza.

Tras escuchar las palabras del alicornio, el dragón sonrió y dijo.

Glen: Me alegra oír eso. Puedo ver que eres un pony muy noble. Muchos ponis y dragones podrían aprender de ti.

Comentaba el dragón. Mike sonrió ante las palabras del dragón.

Glen: Bueno. Ha sido un placer charlar, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Mike: Adiós.

El dragón se marchó volando mientras el grupo se despedía de éste.

Night: Ha resultado simpático.

Camaleón: Parecía bastante agradable.

Flavia: Glen como su hermano pequeño Cormag, pese a estar en el bando equivocado, son buenos dragones. Ojala se den cuenta pronto con quien deben estar.

Ceniza: Yo también lo espero, querida.

Completaba su marido. Mike mirando a su patrulla, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Bueno, chicos. Nos vamos.

Dark: Sí. Va siendo hora de volver a Equestria.

Todos asintieron. La patrulla se despedían de los dragones.

Minerva: Bueno, chicos. Cuidaos.

Mike: Igualmente.

Minerva: Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos.

Vulcan: Je, je, je, je...Igualmente, amigo.

Flavia: Volved algún día. Será un placer que nos volváis a visitar.

Decía alegremente la dragona, sorprendiendo a su familia que no se esperaban que la dragona dijera algo semejante a un grupo de ponis. Mike sonriendo a la dragona, la contestó.

Mike: Será un placer.

La patrulla se despidieron de los dragones y se marchó dejando solos a los dragones. Ceniza mirando algo sorprendido a su esposa, la comentó.

Ceniza: Querida ¿Estás bien acaso?

Flavia: Claro, querido ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Urano: Perdona, mamá, pero es que nos suena raro que digas a unos ponis que vuelvan a visitarnos.

Neptuno: Teniendo en cuanta tu opinión sobre éstos.

Flavia no contestó. Simplemente sonrió.

Más tarde, el grupo llegó a la nave donde los esperaba Lyndon sentado en la plataforma de entrada.

Lyndon: Si que habéis tardado.

Sky: Podías haber venido tú también, canalla.

Respondía molesto el paladín que seguía sin fiarse del grifo. Lyndon lejos de ofenderse por el comentario, respondió tranquilamente.

Lyndon: Podría, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Poca cosa.

Respondía el grifo subiendo a la nave y le siguió el resto hasta estar todos en la nave y partir de nuevo a Equestria.

En la nave, Ghost le preguntó Lyngon tras darle otro susto a éste por la repentina aparición de la pony fantasma.

Ghost: Oye, Lyndon ¿A qué se decida tu hermano? ¿Es ladrón como tú?

Lyndon: Para nada. Él es guardia en la ciudad.

Respondió el grifo. Dicha respuesta sorprendió al grupo, ya que no se esperaban que el hermano de Lyndon fuera guardia, teniendo en cuenta que éste era ladrón.

Ghost: ¿En serio? Que extraño suena eso.

Lyndon: No creas. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy serio y apegado a las normas.

Ghost: Curioso ¿Y por qué tu no te uniste al a guardia?

Lyndon: A mi no me van lo de seguir las normas. Yo prefiero vivir la vida haciendo diversas cosas por ahí. Haciendo lo que me parece. Nada serio.

Dijo con total tranquilidad el grifo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, hasta que Ghost le comentó.

Ghost: Hasta que hiciste enfadar al gremio de ladrones, haciendo que éstos te persigan.

Lyndon: Vale. Eso si que fue algo serio.

Respondió el grifo, reconociendo que en parte si que había hecho algo gordo en que lo metiera en un buen lío.

Mientras por otro lado, el dragón Glen iba volando de vuelta a Draconem. Éste tenía un objetivo en mente que tenía que cumplir pasara lo que pasara.

Glen: Tengo que hablar con el rey. Esta guerra sin sentido tiene que terminar.

Comentaba el dragón. Tenía intención de hablar con Arquímedes y convencerlo de que detuviera sus ideas de esclavizar a los dragones rebeldes como demás razas. Aquel alicornio le había abierto los ojos dándose cuenta de su error de seguir las ordenes de su rey ciegamente sin dudarlo.

El dragón volaba, hasta que de repente alguien le cortó el paso. Glen se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Glen: ¡Valter!

Exclamó el dragón al toparse con nada menos que con Valter.

Valter: ¿Ibas a alguna parte amigo? Je, je, je, je.

Preguntaba con su maligna sonrisa el dragón. Glen sin ganas de perder tiempo con Valter, le dijo molesto.

Glen: Apártate, Valter. Tengo que hablar con el rey.

Valter: Vaya. Y a mí que me apetecía charlar un poco ¿A qué viene la prisa?

Glen: Tengo que hablar con el rey. Tengo que pedirle que pare esta locura. Ahora me di cuenta que lo que estamos haciendo está mal.

Le decía Glen a Valter. Valter sin abandonar su malvada sonrisa, le comentó.

Valter: ¿Sabes? Acabo de verte hablando con el alicornio. El quien junto con su grupo invadieron nuestro reino, atacó a nuestro ejercito, liberó a los prisioneros de la fortaleza y encima ese fue quien le dio la brutal paliza a nuestro rey.

Le decía en cierto modo de forma acusadora el dragón. Glen sin ganar de seguir perdiendo más tiempo, le dijo molesto.

Glen: Lo que hablar con el alicornio no es asunto tuyo. Y ahora apártate. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Tengo que hablar con el rey cuanto antes.

Decía el dragón molesto. Valter sonriendo perversament, le contestó.

Valter: Je, je, je, je...No creo que valla a ocurrir eso.

Glen: ¿Por qué no, Valter?

Preguntó Glen por el comentario de Valter.

Valter: Muy simple. Porque resulta que tú queriendo hablar pacíficamente con el alicornio, éste sin mediar palabra, te asesino a sangre fría. Y por eso estando muerto, no puedes ir a hablar con nadie.

Decía este con una expresión malvada. Glen sin comprender lo que decía Valter, preguntó.

Glen: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Valter? Eso nunca paso.

Valter: Quizás no ahora, pero yo me aseguraré de que llegue la noticia de tu muerte...¡Y ahora adiós, Glen!

Dijo el dragón cargando de golpe contra Glen con su tridente tratando de atravesarlo. Glen apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y tuvo que usar su arma para bloquear el ataque del dragón serpiente.

Glen: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Valter: Muy simple...Es hora de matarte...

Dijo el dragón serpiente. Glen logrando apartarse para que se pasara de lado, le gritó.

Glen: ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Eso no lo pienso consentir!

Glen ahora atacó a Valter donde el dragón serpiente lo esquivo y trató de morderle el cuello, pero Glen se apartó. Ambos comenzaron con un combate aéreo donde ambos chocaron sus armas contra el otro.

Glen: ¡Maldito! ¡Debiste haberte quedado en la cárcel para que te pudrieras para toda la eternidad!

Gritaba el dragón a la vez cargando su lanza contra la de Valter. Valter con su pérfida sonrisa, le contestó.

Valter: Oh, sí. Si no recuerdo mal. Fuiste tu hermano y tú quienes me enviasteis a la cárcel. Y es hora de devolveros el favor.

Decía este lanzando su cola en forma de punta contra Glen, donde éste rápidamente la esquivó echándose a un lado. Valter no se detuvo y lanzó su aliento de fuego contra Glen donde este último no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo y se cubrió con sus garras para protegerse del fuego. Cuando el fuego terminó, Valter apareció de repente de entre las llamas restantes y le golpeó con su garra lanzándolo hacia el suelo y Valter fue directo hacia él dispuesto a matarlo con su arma.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, Glen se recuperó en el aire y haciéndose a un lado, le agarró del arma a Valter y le dio un puñetazo a la cara haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y Glen sin perder oportunidad, le echó su aliento de fuego mandando a Valter contra una montaña cercana.

Glen para asegurar un daño mayor en su enemigo, voló directo hacia éste y placó con todas sus fuerzas contra Valter, yendo ambos hacia la montaña placando con enorme violencia el cuerpo del dragón serpiente haciendo que varias rocas cayeran sobre ellos. Glen se apartó para evitar el alud de rocas, atrapando así a Valter.

Finalmente la caída de rocas terminó, quedando Valter enterrado en ciertos de rocas. Glen para asegurarse de que este estuviera fuera de combate, fue apartando rocas para verificar que estuviera ahí. Finalmente tras apartar rocas, encontró a Valter malherido y semi enterrado entre las rocas completamente inconsciente.

Glen: Bien. Con esto debería bastar. Ahora a hablar con el rey.

Glen se disponía a marcharse volando, hasta que una risa proveniente de Valter le llamó la atención.

Valter: Je, je, je, je...¿Te marchas sin despedirme...?

Glen se puso en guardia y apuntando con su lanza, le dijo.

Glen: Más te vale que te quedes donde estás, Valter, o no dudaré en hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho en el primer día en que nos conocimos.

Amenazaba Glen a Valter. Valter lejos de asustarse, le dijo.

Valter: No lo creo...No tengo intención de morir hoy...Y tengo una sorpresita...

El dragón serpiente en ese momento le lanzó una especie de bola de tela a la cara de Glen, estallando en un especie de polvo verde, haciendo que Glen gritara de dolor.

Glen: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Mis ojos...!

Gritaba de dolor el dragón. Valter logrando liberarse de las rocas, le comentó.

Valter: ¿Te gusta? Es una sustancia venenosa y ácida que causa bastante daño a otras razas no dragones. En nuestro cuerpo apenas tiene efecto, pero en nuestros ojos suele hacer bastante daño.

Glen apenas podía ver debido al fuerte escozor de sus ojos, lanzaba sus ataques contra Valter siguiendo su voz, pero aun así no podía darle.

Glen: ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No sabes pelear limpio!

Gritaba furioso el dragón tratando de matar a Valter. Valter con burla, le respondió a Glen.

Valter: Por favor. Quienes juegan limpio...

En ese momento Glen se paró de golpe al sentir algo en su pecho.

Valter: Muere miserablemente...

Decía el dragón serpiente, donde éste le atravesó el pecho de Glen con su arma, llegando la punta hasta el otro lado. La sangre de Glen iba cayendo hasta el suelo, mientras Valter con una sonrisa perversa le decía.

Valter: Que irónico ¿No? Que el mismo tipo que encerraste hace tiempo, sea quien te de muerte.

Le decía esto el malvado dragón, atravesando más y más su tridente en el pecho de Glen. Glen agarrando el arma de Valter, le miró con odio a los ojos de su enemigo.

Glen: Ba...Bastardo...No...No te saldrás...con la tuya...

Valter: Je, je, je, je...No te preocupes. Le diré a tu hermano que moriste luchando con honor contra el malvado y cruel alicornio.

Se burlaba el dragón atravesando completamente el pecho de Glen, haciendo que más sangre se esparciera más. Empleando sus últimas fuerzas, le escupió a la cara de Valter y le dijo a modo de desprecio.

Glen: Vete al infierno, monstruo...

Valter ahí le sacó con violencia su arma del pecho del dragón, haciendo que Glen cayera al suelo. Al principio Glen alzó levemente su cabeza mientras alzaba su garra como si quisiera agarra a Valter, finalmente cayó muerto al suelo.

Valter: Adiós, Glen. Diría que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero entonces estaría mintiendo je, je, je, je. Hasta nunca.

Decía el dragón con malicia, para luego marcharse volando de allí, dejando el cuerpo muerto de Glen a su suerte.

Mientras en el Infinity, Mike iba andando por los pasillos de la nave perfectamente iluminado. En ese momento, las luces se iban apagando por secciones por delante y por detrás del alicornio. Aquello lo extraño.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre...?

Preguntaba el alicornio al notar como las luces se apagaban por completo, hasta quedar solamente las que estaba el alicornio. En ese momento oyó una voz.

¿?: Mike...

Mike reconocía aquella voz. La voz de una vieja amiga. En medio de la oscuridad emergió una yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin blanca con negro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark similar a la de Twilight. Era nada menos que Magic Galaxy, una vieja amiga de Mike de uno de sus viajes entre dimensiones. Ésta andaba con dificultada como si estuviera agotada.

Mike: ¡Magic!

El alicornio preocupado, corrió hacia su amiga justo para cogerla antes de que ésta cayera al suelo.

Mike: Magic ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿De dónde sales? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio sujetando con sus brazos a su vieja amiga. La alicornio mirando a Mike, le dijo.

Magic: Mike...he visto...El futuro...

Le decía su amiga. Mike no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo la alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué? No te entiendo.

Magic sacando un especie de cristal brillante blanco, se lo acercó a Mike.

Magic: He visto...Muerte y destrucción...Un mal inmenso incluso mayor al que nos enfrentamos en mi mundo...Pretende destruirlo todo, dimensión a dimensión...Y tú eres clave para detenerlo...

Mike: ¿Muerte y destrucción? No te entiendo, Magic.

Magic: El cristal te lo mostrara todo, Mike...No entiendo por qué...pero tú eres clave...Por eso debes vivir, Mike...Evitar tu muerte pase lo que pase...Y salvarnos a todos...

Decía Magic, logrando levantarse y marcharse de nuevo hacia la oscuridad.

Magic: Por favor, Mike...Vive...Vive por todos nosotros para que nuestros mundos se salven...

Decía la alicornio, mientras iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad por donde provino antes.

Mike: ¡Magic! ¡Espera!

Mike trató de alcanzarla, pero ésta desapareció sin dejar ni rastro. Finalmente la luz volvió. Mike mirando primero el cristal y luego por el pasillo por donde había desapareció Magic, dijo.

Mike: Magic...¿Qué está pasando...?

Preguntaba el alicornio sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿Magic Galaxy?

Preguntaba la grifo que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba aquel nombre. El grifo recostándose en al silla, la contestó.

Lyndon: La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de lo que pasó exactamente. Por lo visto es una amiga suya que conoció hace mucho tiempo. Solo la he visto en fotos y debo decir que es verdaderamente hermosa.

Comentaba riéndose levemente en la última parte. Ahí Jill le preguntó.

Jill: Y por lo que me dijiste, le dio al alicornio un extraño cristal.

Lyndon: Sí...Y debo decir que lo que vio el alicornio en ese cristal, no era nada alentador...

Decía de forma seria el grifo, listo para narrar la siguiente parte.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	22. Cap 22 Visiones del Pasado y Futuro 1º P

**Capítulo 22**

 **Visiones del pasado y futuro 1º Parte**

Lyndon estaba preparándose para leer la siguiente parte.

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora voy a contar la parte del cristal.

Jill: ¿Qué tiene de especial ese cristal? ¿Y por qué era tan importante que el alicornio la obtuviera?

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyngon con expresión seria, la respondió.

Lyndon: Comenzaré a contar esa parte. Y créeme cuando te diga, que hasta a mí me dejó enormemente sorprendido como algo preocupado.

Jill: ¿Cómo que preocupado?

Preguntaba la grifo sin comprender lo que le decía el grifo.

Lyndon: Lo entenderás en cuanto te lo narre.

Le decía el grifo, poniéndose a su libro de nuevo.

 **Retornando historia.**

Finalmente la nave había vuelto a Ponyville tras un breve viaje.

En el laboratorio del Infinity, estaba Mike enfrente del cristal que le había entregado su vieja amiga Magic Galaxy. Dicho cristal estaba suspendiendo en el aire a unos centímetros encima de una pequeña mesa circular. El cristal giraba lentamente sobre sí misma bajo la atenta mirada del alicornio.

Junto a Mike estaba por supuesto Holy sobre una mesa. Eye Fox sentada enfrente de la misma mesa revisando los sistemas de su dron Gizmo. Twilight y Spike estaban también con él. Lyndon estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla escribiendo su libro personal.

Fox: Así que dices que nuestras vieja amiga Magic estaba en la nave.

Comentaba la arquera mirando brevemente a Mike. El alicornio sin apartar la vista del cristal, la contestó.

Mike: Así es. Magic estuvo aquí en la nave. Parecía herida. Y desesperada por darme este cristal.

Fox: Mmm...Que raro que Bit no sintiera su presencia en la nave.

Mike: No sé si la percibió o no, pero tiene que ser algo verdaderamente importante para venir hasta aquí en el estado que estaba.

Comentaba el alicornio. Holy le comentó.

Holy: Pero ¿Qué tiene que ser tan importante para tener que darte ese cristal pase lo que pase?

Mike: No tengo ni idea, Holy.

Twilight y Spike que escuchaban la conversación, no pudieron evitar preguntar.

Twilight: Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero ¿Quién es Magic Galaxy?

Spike: ¿Amiga vuestra?

Holy: Sí. Es una vieja amiga. Creo que os hablamos de ella hace tiempo en la reunión con Celestia.

Spike dándose cuenta de ello, exclamó.

Spike: ¡Ah, sí! La Twilight del otro mundo, donde junto con las otras elementos, son guardianas del universo o algo así.

Comentó el dragón recordando emocionado las historias que le contaba Mike y Darkwing sobre sus aventuras.

Holy: Así es, Spike. Sin duda tuvimos muchas aventuras en aquella dimensión.

Mike: Y donde conocimos a nuestro amigo Golden Heart y obtuve mis nuevos poderes. Al igual que Darkwing conoció a Silver Lion. Que buenos recuerdos.

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa, recordando con melancolía los buenos momentos que pasó con las guardianas del otro mundo.

Twilight: Bueno ¿Y qué tiene en especial ese cristal?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Ahí Mike la respondió.

Mike: Es un cristal Yihan. Permite revivir los recuerdos de otra persona.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Preguntaba emocionada la unicornio, mirando con gran atención dicho cristal. Ahí Mike la dijo.

Mike: Así es. Yo que tú no jugaría con ese cristal, Twilight.

Le decía el alicornio bajando de la nube a Twilight. Lyndon dejando de escribir su libro, miró dicho cristal y comentó.

Lyndon: Ese cristal parece valioso. Cuando ya no lo uses ¿Podrías dejármelo? Seguro que sacaría mucho por él.

Mike: ¡No!

Dijo tajante el alicornio. El grifo sonriente y alzando de hombros, respondió.

Lyndon: No perdía nada por preguntar.

Ahora el alicornio mirando el cristal fijamente, comentó.

Mike: No sé que quería Magic que viera, pero tiene que ser verdaderamente importante si se ha tomado tantas molestias para llegar hasta aquí.

Spike: ¿Qué vas a hacer, Mike?

Mike: Voy a ver lo que Magic quería que viera.

Holy: Mike. Ten cuidado.

Le decía preocupada la fénix. Mike sonriendo a su amiga, la contestó.

Mike: No te preocupes. Ya sabes como soy en este tipo de cosas.

Holy: Por eso lo digo, Mike.

Bromeaba la fénix haciendo reír levemente a su amigo. Luego Mike mirando el cristal, dijo.

Mike: Bueno, Magic. No sé en que lío te has metido ahora, pero vamos a verlo ahora.

Mike finalmente decidió comenzar con lo del cristal. Posó su casco cerca del cristal y en ese instante su mente viajó a un espacio negro donde se veía el universo. En ese momento sonó la voz de Magic Galaxy en su cabeza.

Magic: Amigo Mike. Lo que vas a ver, puede decidir el futuro de todas las cosas. Cuyo destino depende precisamente de ti. Se que suena raro, pero es la verdad. Todo el universo y todas las dimensiones y realidades dependen de que tú vivas a toda costa.

Escuchaba la voz de Magic en su cabeza.

Magic: Un día en nuestro mundo. Se presentó en el Santuario de la Armonía un pony terrestre de pelaje marrón claro, crin marrón oscuro y cutie mark de un reloj de arena que se hacía llamar así mismo como "Doctor." Me dijo que tenía que ir con él para ver algo de vital importancia para la supervivencia de todo el universo. Yo preocupada de que resultase algo malo, decidí acompañarle.

Ahora la escena cambió al interior de una enorme ruta oscura. En ella iban Magic Galaxy y el doctor.

Magic: ¿Es aquí, doctor?

Preguntaba la alicornio mientras iluminaba el lugar con la luz de su cuerno. El doctor que llevaba su boli especial iluminando también el lugar, la respondió.

Doctor: Así es, Magic. Es aquí.

Ambos se detuvieron y Magic se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Un especie de templo antiguo que parecía llevar siglos abandonados.

Magic: ¿Qué lugar es este?

Preguntaba la alicornio que no podía evitar admirar el antiguo templo abandonado que pese a lo antiguo que era, parecía estar en muy buen estado.

Doctor: Este templo lleva milenios aquí, siendo incluso más antiguo que la misma reina Galaxandria.

Aquello sorprendió a Magic. No esperaba que el templo fuera más antiguo que la misma reina Galaxandria. El doctor la pidió que entrara con él y ésta le obedeció.

Ambos llegaron al interior del templo y ahí vieron un gran mural. En ese mural tenía la imagen de un ser enorme y oscuro con seis pares de ojos rojos, pero no se podía distinguir que era exactamente.

Magic miraba con algo de temor aquella imagen. No entendía por qué, pero aquella imagen la producía cierto miedo. También se fijo que aquel extraño ser oscuro tenía enfrente de él, la imagen de un especie de alicornio azul de alas de luz. Aquello captó la atención de Magic.

Magic: No puede ser ¿Ese alicornio es...?

Doctor: Así es. Sin lugar a dudas, la imagen del alicornio corresponde a la de tu viejo amigo Mike Bluer.

Magic: No lo entiendo ¿Qué significa este mural? ¿Por qué aparece la imagen de Mike en este templo tan antiguo?

Doctor: Es porque en el futuro, Mike se enfrentará a un gran mal, una especie de profecía. Por desgracia, es poco probable que se llegue a cumplir si no intervenimos.

Magic: ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

Preguntaba la alicornio que no comprendía lo que le quería decir el doctor. El Doctor seriamente la respondió.

Doctor: Porque sino intervenimos ahora, Mike Bluer morirá en el futuro...antes de que cumpla con su cometido...

Los ojos de Magic se abrieron en par en par al oír eso.

Magic: ¿Que? Imposible. Mike no puede morir. Es demasiado fuerte para morir así como así.

Le decía al Doctor sin creerse eso. El Doctor soltando un suspiro, la dijo.

Doctor: Por desgracia así es. Y si eso le pasa a Mike, todo el multiuniverso estará condenado por el ser oscuro que pretenderá destruirlo todo.

Magic no podía creerse lo que estaba contando el Doctor. Primero que su amigo Mike fuera a morir en el futuro y que un ser oscuro quisiera destruirlo absolutamente todo.

Magic: Pero...Debe haber una forma de detenerlo y de salvar a Mike.

Doctor: Así es, Magic. Por eso te traje aquí. Tienes que llevar esta información a unos historiadores que están en el lejano planeta Maru.

Magic: ¿El gran planeta biblioteca?

Pregunto la alicornio, ya que ella conocía el planeta Maru. Un planeta no tan grande como otros, pero conocida por ser un gran planeta destinada para guardar información como datos e historias antiguas, como el estudio de lenguas muertas o culturas antiguas extintas.

Doctor: Así es. Los conservadores que viven allí podrán traducirte las inscripciones y con un poco de suerte, salvar a Mike para que cumpla con su destino para detener al ser oscuro.

Magic: ¿Tan peligroso es ese ser oscuro?

Doctor: Hasta el punto que vuestros enemigos actuales como Galaxtus, Diagon y otros, parecen hasta insignificante a su lado. Incluso los dioses de otros mundos son enormemente inferiores a este ser.

Ahora sí que Magic estaba preocupada ¿En serio había un ser mucho más poderoso que sus enemigos actuales? Si era cierto, era de vital importancia llevar la información al planeta Maru cuanto antes.

Magic: Muy bien. En ese caso.

Magic con su magia, realizó un hechizo para copiar todo el mural con los jeroglíficos e inscripciones que había en ella, en un libro en blanco que traía consigo para este caso.

Magic: Lo tengo.

Doctor: Bien. Volvamos al Tardis.

Los dos salieron del templo con intención de volver al Tardis, hasta que se toparon con una inesperada visita. Nada menos que varias valkirias de Santuary.

Magic: ¿Qué hacen las guerreras de Craxy Axe aquí?

Preguntaba la yegua. Una de las valkirias, una minotaura con armadura tecnológica, la dijo a Magic.

Valkiria minotaura: ¡Nosotras no servimos a la débil Craxy Axe! ¡Nosotras servimos al verdadero amo y señor del multiuniverso!

Alzaba la voz la minotaura, a la vez sacando un hacha de energía mientras las otras valkirias sacaban también sus armas. Magic se puso en guardia mientras el doctor tomando cierta distancia, la dijo a la alicornio.

Doctor: Cuidado, Magic. Mucho me temo que estas valkirias están corrompidas por el ser oscuro.

La advertía el doctor. Magic vio que en las valkirias había una extraña aura roja de oscuridad en Éstas. Asintiendo con la cabeza, respondió la alicornio.

Magic: Eso se nota ¡Modo Valkiria!

Gritó esta última parte Magic y una luz la envolvió. Ahora Magic enfundaba una armadura tipo valkiria de color blanco con detalles negros en los costados.

Magic: ¡Valkiria de la luz, guardiana de la amistad! ¡Espada de Luz!

Y convocó su espada la alicornio. Una espada de filo blanco y mango color zafiro con alas en dicho mango como si de escamas estuviera hecha. Ahora empuñando su espada, la alicornio dijo.

Magic: Bien. Aquí os espero.

Dijo desafiante la alicornio. La líder de las valkirias gritó.

Minotaura: ¡Adelante, valkirias del amo! ¡Acabad con ella!

Las valkirias obedeciendo sus ordenes, se lanzaron hacia Magic donde la alicornio esta esperaba lista para combatir.

Una valkiria pegaso trató de golpearla con su hacha por arriba, Pero Magic la detuvo con su espada y la empujó para atrás. Otra valkiria grifo la disparó con una ballesta láser, pero Magic la esquivó dando una voltereta en el aire y contraatacó con un rayo de luz desde su espada que impacto en dicha valkiria mandándola a volar. Una dragona trató de golpearla con sus garras, pero Magic se hizo a un lado y cogiendola del brazo, la lanzó contra otro grupo de valkirias derribando a varias de éstas.

Minotaura: ¡Vamos! ¡No perdáis tiempo y acabad con ella de una vez!

Gritaba la minotaura y varias valkirias armadas con rifles de energía dispararon contra Magic. La alicornio convocó una segunda espada y usó ambas armas para desviar los disparos. Luego tele transportándose justo detrás de sus atacantes y ahí gritó.

Magic: ¡Luz Celestial de las Estrellas!

Desde sus dos espadas, lanzo un doble rayo blanco que se combinaron en espiral y tras dar a las valkirias armadas con rifles, formó una gran explosión de luz que las dejó fuera de combate.

Minotaura: Maldita sea. Estoy rodeada de inútiles. Voy a tener que hacer yo misma el trabajo.

Decía la minotaura armada con un enorme mazo de energía y se lanzó hacia Magic tratando de golpearla. La minotaura alzó su mazo tratando de aplastarla, pero Magic logró bloquearlas, pero a duras penas ya que esta era enormemente fuerte.

Magic: (Carai...Es fuerte...).

Pensaba Magic mientras trataba de resistir la enorme fuerza de la minotaura. Era cuestión de tiempo que la minotaura lograra aplastarla, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Empleando la fuerza de su enemiga en su contra, se echó para atrás haciendo que la minotaura fuera hacia ella y esquivando el mazo, Magic empleando sus patas traseras apoyándose en el estomago de la minotaura, la catapultó por encima de ella y hacia delante, haciendo que la minotaura se diera contra una pared rocosa. Rápidamente Magic se levantó para prepararse para el contraataqué de la minotaura.

La valkiria furiosa se levantó y apuntando con su brazo a la alicornio, se abrió en dicha armadura un compartimento y desde ahí lanzó fuego intenso contra la yegua. Magic rápidamente creó una barrera para protegerse de la intensa llamarada. Luego contraatacó con su magia, lanzando un poderoso rayo de luz que fue superando la llamarada de la valkiria hasta que ésta recibió todo el ataque. La minotaura gritó de dolor al sentir el ataque y luego caer al suelo.

Minotaura: No importa que nos derrotes...Las tropas de amo son infinitas...No podrás contra su omnipotente poder...

Decía la minotaura antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. Finalmente con todo despejado, el Doctor salió de su escondite y dijo.

Doctor: Ahora si que es un buen momento para salir de aquí. Dudo mucho que estas fuesen las únicas valkirias que apareciesen.

Magic estuvo de acuerdo con el doctor y ambos fueron deprisa hacia el Tardis para irse de allí.

Magic: Finalmente volví con el doctor a Equestria y informé a las demás guardianas de nuestro descubrimiento. Ahora mis amigas y yo teníamos que irnos a Maru para tratar de descubrir el significado de dichas inscripciones. Presentía que el futuro dependía de ello.

Hablaba Magic en la cabeza de Mike. Finalmente el alicornio volvió al laboratorio.

Holy: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Mike: Eh...sí...Solo un poco aturdido...

Fox: No me extraña. Llevas horas mirando el cristal.

Comentaba Eye Fox dejando de revisar el dron para atender al alicornio. Mike se sorprendió levemente por lo que dijo su amiga la arquera.

Mike: ¿En serio? Parecía que había sido hace unos minutos.

Spike: ¿Qué viste, Mike?

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón.

Mike: Mi amiga Magic había ido a un especie de templo enormemente antiguo. Donde en su interior encontraron varios jeroglíficos e inscripciones contando algo, pero no sé podía traducir que era. Por esa razón, mi amiga Magic y las otras guardianas decidieron ir a una especie de planeta biblioteca.

Twilight: ¿Existe un planeta que es íntegramente una gran biblioteca? ¡Por Celestia! Eso tiene que ser un lugar maravilloso. Ojala pudiera ir.

Exclamaba la unicornio con intensos brillos en sus ojos. Mike en cambio, parecía preocupado.

Mike: Esto no me gusta. Sea lo que sea, me afecta directamente a mí.

Lyndon: ¿Qué quieres decir, chaval?

Mike seriamente respondió.

Mike: Porque se supone que en esa historia, yo muero.

Dijo el alicornio, provocando un intenso silencio en el lugar.

Más tarde en la zona de juegos de la nave Infinity, estaba Mike en el bar junto con Darkwing y Night como sus respectivos fénix. Camaleón con un disfraz de barman, iba poniendo varios vasos de zumo para estos.

Camaleón: Sus bebidas, caballeros y dama.

Decía el changeling metido en su papel, mientras servía los zumos a los chicos.

Night: Gracias, Camaleón.

Agradecía el unicornio para acto seguido bebérselo. Ahí comentaron.

Dark: Así que fue eso lo que vistes en el cristal ¿No, Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio mientras acariciaba a Silver Lion que lo tenía en su regazo durmiendo. Mike que tenía su codo apoyado en la barra, seriamente respondió.

Mike: Así es. Y francamente, esa visión de Magic me preocupo.

Holy: ¿Quieres decir sobre que en el futuro morirás o algo así?

Preguntó la fénix. Mike asintió.

Mike: Así es. Y aun tengo más cosas que ver en el cristal. Me pregunto que podría ser esas inscripciones que encontró Magic.

Night: Sea lo que sea, seguro que lo descubrirás pronto.

Comentaba de forma optimista el unicornio. Mike agradeció las palabras.

Mike: Gracias, Night, por las palabras de ánimo.

Night: Claro. Para eso están los amigos.

Sonrieron ambos mientras chocaban el casco. En ese momento Bit se comunicó con Mike como esfera amarilla.

Bit: Mike. Perdona que te moleste, pero fuera hay un sacerdote que quiere hablar contigo.

Nada mas oír eso Mike, puso gesto de disgusto y dijo.

Mike: Seguramente será uno de esos idiotas fanáticos que vendrán con sus rollos racistas sobre dragones y demás cosas. Pues voy a decirlo lo que pienso de él ahora mismo.

Dark: Mike, espera...

Trató de pararlo su amiga, pero ya era tarde. Mike salio rápidamente de la sala siendo seguido por su fénix.

Mike iba saliendo por la zona de carga con expresión molesta a la vez que decía.

Mike: Bien ¿Quién es el que quiere molestarme ahora...?

Preguntaba molesto el alicornio dirigiéndose hacia quien quería hablar. Nada mas ver quien era, su expresión enfadada desapareció de su rostro.

Abajo a la entrada estaba esperando el sacerdote que quería hablar con Mike. Un terrestre de color canela, crines amarillo claro. Sotana que no permitía ver su cutie mark.

Dicho sacerdote tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Mike nada más verle exclamó.

Mike: ¿Don Aniceto?

Exclamó el alicornio al ver al sacerdote. El sacerdorte confundido por el hecho de que supiera su nombre, comentó.

Don Aniceto: Curioso. No sabía que vos conocía mi nombre, alteza.

Mike se relajó al ver quien era. Aunque Mike no tragaba con la religión y con la gente que lo representaba. Había algunos que para el alicornio, era en cierto modo agradables y los toleraba algo más. Mike tratando de ser amable, le saludó al sacerdote.

Mike: Eh...Hola, Don Aniceto ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Preguntaba de forma educada el alicornio. Don Aniceto sonriente le respondió.

Don Aniceto: Un placer conocerle, emperador Mike Bluer. Es honor que me permitáis poder hablar con vos.

Decía el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia al alicornio. Mike ya no tan molesto, sino ahora más calmado, le comentó al sacerdote.

Mike: Eh...Igualmente ¿Desea algo de mí?

Don Aniceto: Sí, alteza. Como dije antes, me gustaría hablar con vos si no es molestia.

Mike: Eh...Claro ¿Quiere pasar dentro y hablamos?

Don Aniceto: Será un placer alteza.

El sacerdote siguió a Mike por la zona de carga. Vulcan y Blue Sky que estaba revisando el Grizzly, miraban extrañados a Mike por dejar pasar a un sacerdote, hasta que vieron que era Don Aniceto.

Sky: Anda...Si es Don Aniceto.

Comentaba paladín. Vulcan preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Quién?

Sky: Don Aniceto, hombre. Ese sacerdote que está en nuestro mundo.

Vulcan: ¿Ah, sí?

Preguntaba Vulcan que no parecía enterarse de nada.

Sky: Ese pony tan amable aque Mike se lleva bien pese a ser un religioso.

Vulcan: ¿Un sacerdote con quien Mike se lleva bien con él? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba Vulcan que seguía sin enterarse. Blue Sky tratando de mantener la paciencia, le dijo.

Sky: Por favor. Si le vimos un par de veces. Especialmente cuando Mike está de gresca con los altos cargos de iglesia.

Vulcan: No me suena haberle visto antes.

Comentaba pensativo el robot. Blue Sky se dio con el casco en la cara ante la ignorancia crónica del robot.

Más tarde en la sala de juegos. Mike estaba sentado en un sofá con el sacerdote sentado en otro enfrente de él. Camaleón sirviendo unas bebidas mientras éstos charlaban.

Mike: Bueno, Don Aniceto ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo?

Preguntaba el alicornio. El sacerdote le comentó.

Don Aniceto: Buen,o alteza. Yo...

Mike: Por favor. No hace falta que me trate tan formalmente. Con que me tute es bastante.

Decía el alicornio. Don Aniceto sonriendo ante la actitud abierta que tenía el alicornio, le comentó.

Don Aniceto: Bueno. Antes que nada, quiero decirte, Mike, que estuvo usted increíble en su enfrentamiento contra Arquímedes.

Mike: Me imagino que lo vio a través de las proyecciones holográficas del cielo.

Decía el alicornio bebiéndose su zumo. El sacerdote de forma afirmativa, le respondió.

Don Aniceto: Así es. Aunque no lo crea, su amigo el dragón dorado y usted han causado sensación en el reino, como la forma de pensar de muchos.

Mike: ¿A qué se refiere?

Don Aniceto: Muchos han visto como un pony y un dragón colaboraban juntos y perfectamente compenetrados, para así proteger a varios inocentes. Liberar a unos prisioneros que fueron injustamente encerrados y como estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida de forma desinteresada, solo para salvar a un dragón pese a que no era de su misma raza.

Comentaba el sacerdote. Mike en tono serio, le respondió al sacerdote.

Mike: Aquello comenzó porque una madre quería recuperar a sus dos hijos que estaban encerrados en dicha cárcel.

Don Aniceto: Una madre dragona tengo entendido ¿No?

Mike: Así es. Cuando contó que sus hijos habían sido encerrados injustamente en la cárcel y que iban a ser ejecutados, me ofrecí para rescatar a sus hijos.

Don Aniceto: ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio?

Preguntaba curioso don Aniceto al saber que el alicornio se ofreció sin más a ayudar a dos dragones, sin tener como o por que. El alicornio le respondió.

Mike: Ella quería recuperar a sus hijos y yo cumpliendo con mi deber y el de mi patrulla, fuimos allí para rescatarlos. El resto vino por sí solo en cierto modo.

Ante la respuesta del alicornio, Don Aniceto sonrió y dijo.

Don Aniceto: Debo admitir que tanto tú como tu patrulla, tenéis un gran sentido del deber y una actitud ejemplar. Debo decirle que después de eso, muchos ponis han empezado a cuestionarse sobre el hecho de que no todos los dragones son bestias salvajes, y que en el fondo se parecen a nosotros. Incluso los más fanáticos de la iglesia empezaron a cuestionarse sus creencias ante los dragones.

Mike: Aja...

Dijo no con demasiadas ganas el alicornio ante la última parte cuando el sacerdote mencionó lo de la iglesia. El sacerdote lo notó, pero no lo mencionó de momento.

Don Aniceto: Mike Bluer. Puede que no seáis conscientes de ello, pero os habéis convertido en un claro ejemplo tanto para ponis como dragones. Habéis demostrado que los ponis y los dragones no tienen por qué ser enemigos. Os habéis convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros. No solo usted. También su amigo Golden Heart y su patrulla.

Comentaba el sacerdote con orgullo ante dichas palabras.

Mike: ¿En serio? Vaya. No me lo esperaba.

Decía sonriente el alicornio mirando a otro lado. Luego el sacerdote poniéndose serio, le preguntó.

Don Aniceto: Y dime, Mike. Cuando estuviste delante del ya derrotado Arquímedes ¿Realmente ibas a matarlo?

Nada mas decir eso, Mike dejó de sonreír y con expresión molesta, miró al sacerdote y le dijo.

Mike: Ese maldito canalla...Primero trató de usar a mi amigo Spike como escudo para que no le atacara, y encima lastimo de gravedad a mi amiga Minerva que por poco no murió si no llegó a intervenir. Haberlo matado habría sido lo mínimo que debería haberlo hecho, pero tuve que irme con mi patrulla para ayudar en la evacuación de los prisioneros dragones. Aunque en ocasiones, hubiera escogido matar a ese maldito desgraciado ya que se lo merecía.

Comentaba el alicornio con ira en su voz al recordar al maldito dragón que hizo tanto daño a dos de sus amigos. El sacerdote al escuchar la respuesta, le comentó de forma seria.

Don Aniceto: Muchos merecen la muerte y otros merecen la vida, pero...¿Acaso tienes solución para la segunda?

Preguntaba el sacerdote. Mike recostándose en el sofá y con la vista en el techo, le respondió.

Mike: Mire, Don Aniceto. Yo suelo seguir una política de no matar en la medida de lo posible y hacerlo solamente cuando no me queda más remedio. Aunque hay momentos en que ha veces no me importaría hacerlo lo más mínimo. La razón de que trato de contenerme, es que siempre me preocupa la idea de que si cruzo esa línea, acabaré en un foso que me será muy difícil salir.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras el sacerdote escuchaba. Ahí Mike le comentó.

Mike: Pero sinceramente. No siempre es fácil tratar de arreglar las cosas sin matar, aunque muchas veces no es fácil. Durante la Guerra Celeste, mi patrulla y yo no tuvimos más remedio que matar a nuestros enemigos por mucho que nos doliera hacerlo.

Don Aniceto: ¿La Guerra Celeste?

Mike: Una larga historia. Y no creo que tenga tiempo para escuchar uno de los conflictos más grandes del Imperio Celeste.

Le comentaba el alicornio moviendo su casco haciendo señas. El sacerdote asintió.

Don Aniceto: Ya veo. Bueno, Mike. Debo decir que tanto usted como su patrulla, existe una gran nobleza en vuestras acciones. Un grupo que se dedica a hacer acciones completamente altruistas, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

Le decía el sacerdote con una sonrisa de orgullo al poder conocer primero al líder de la patrulla y luego al resto del grupo. Mike sonriendo levemente, le comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Mi patrulla lo creé principalmente para ayudar al mundo y acabar con el mal.

Decía el alicorno con orgullo. El sacerdote sonriendo levemente, le comentó al alicornio.

Don Aniceto: Eso se nota. Está claro que Artemisa ilumina vuestro camino.

Nada mas decir el nombre de la diosa, Mike puso un gesto de disgusto y le dijo.

Mike: Por favor, Don Aniceto. Le agradecería que no mencionase a los dioses. Pensé que había quedado bien claro que tanto yo como mi gente, no creemos en dioses. Para mí esas cosas carecen de valor alguno.

El sacerdote notó el tono de disgusto del alicornio y trató de calmarlo.

Don Aniceto: Mis disculpas, joven Mike. No pretendía ofenderte. Ya oí hace tiempo que usted tuvo un pequeño altercado con Radical Religius y sus seguidores ¿Me equivoco?

Mike: Para nada. Ese maldito idiota y su grupo de aun más idiotas, se dedicaban a insultar a mi amigo Golden Heart. Y eso era algo que no pensaba tolerar.

Don Aniceto: Tengo entendido que incluso usted no tuvo reparos en cierto modo, golpear a Radical ¿Me equivoco?

Mike: Para nada. Ese imbecil insultaba a mi amigo Golden Heart y a Spike. Y eso era algo que no pensaba consentir (creo que me repito en esta parte un poco).

Don Aniceto al oír eso, respiró profundamente y le dijo.

Don Aniceto: Comprendo sus motivos, pero ¿No cree que fue excesivo atizar a una figura importante como Radical Religius? Se habría metido en muchos problemas con él y sus seguidores.

Explicaba el sacerdote. Mike sin importarle lo más mínimo, le respondió.

Mike: Me importa un rábano ese tipo y sus atajo de racistas. Golpearle fue lo mínimo. Pasarse había sido si los hubiera desintegrado ahí mismo y ya está, pero me contuve. Luego de tener la presunta visión de Artemisa, ese tipo de disculpó y se largo. Gracias a Orion.

Don Aniceto: ¿Orion?

Preguntó curioso el sacerdote ante el nombre mencionado por el alicornio. Mike le explicó sobre el nombre.

Mike: Orion fue el primer alicornio celeste de mi pueblo. El más antiguo y poderoso. Dejó muchas enseñanzas a mi raza que actualmente perduran en mi gente, no venerado como un dios, pero sí como una gran figura importante.

Don Aniceto: Ya veo. Tengo entendido que su gente no cree en dioses ¿Cierto?

Mike: Para nada. Nosotros los ponis celestes no perdemos el tiempo con esas cosas. Nosotros vivimos la realidad, porque al fin y al cabo, no son los dioses o los espíritus lo que cambian el mundo. Sino nuestras acciones.

Comentaba con orgullo el alicornio. Don Aniceto sonriendo ante esa parte, le comentó.

Don Aniceto: Ya veo. Veo que su gente tiene cierta ideología sobre las cosas divinas y eso. Aunque en una parte sí que puede tener razón. Pese a los creyentes que sigan a los dioses, es cierto en parte que aunque recemos y roguemos a los dioses por su gracia divina, una buena parte es cierta que al final son nuestras acciones lo que marcan la diferencia.

Mike: Eso es cierto.

Decía el alicornio echando sus cascos detrás de la cabeza.

Don Aniceto: Bueno, Mike Bluer. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted. Ya no le robaré más tiempo. Ya que supongo que tiene cosas que hacer.

Decía el sacerdote levantándose del sofá. En ese momento Mike levantándose también, le comentó al sacerdote.

Mike: Espere, Don Aniceto. Si no tiene nada más que hacer aquí, tal vez le interesaría conocer un poco la nave Infinity y conocer a mi equipo.

Don Aniceto: Será un placer.

Y Mike comenzó a llevar al sacerdote por la nave y presentando al resto del equipo. Aunque Mike no tragaba con la religión, en su mundo se llevaban bien con algunos sacerdotes y figuras religiosas. Conocía a Don Aniceto por su mundo de origen donde era un pony agradable donde Mike pese a sus diferencias con la iglesia, se llevaba bien con él.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ya veo. Pese a sus diferencias con la religión, el alicornio se llevaba bien con algunos religiosos.

Lyndon: Sí. Cuando le conoces mejor, te das cuenta que es un chico bastante agradable.

Comentaba de forma bromista el grifo. La grifo en pose pensativa, le comentó.

Jill: Aun así me preocupa la parte del cristal. La visión esa. Por lo visto algo grande se está cociendo.

Comentaba la grifo en parte preocupada, al recordar la parte de la visión del cristal que tuvo el alicornio. Sobre una futura gran amenaza.

Lyndon: Si eso te preocupó, espera a saber cual fue la siguiente visión que tuvo el alicornio. Aquello si que fue perturbador.

La comentaba seriamente el grifo mientra seguía con su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Antes que nada gracias a mis amigos Draigon 2.0 y Rey Drasian por dejarme usar sus personajes de sus fanfics para esta parte de mi fanfic.**


	23. Cap 23 Visiones del Pasado y Futuro 2º P

**Capítulo 23**

 **Visiones del pasado y futuro 2º Parte**

Jill: Bien. Supongo que ahora me contarás la siguiente visión que tuvo el alicornio con el dichoso cristal.

Le comentaba la grifo a Lyndon. EL grifo por primera vez, la respondió con bastante seriedad.

Lyndon: Por supuesto. Te advierto que lo que se va a revelar ahora, puede resultar bastante perturbador. Así que prepárate.

La grifo asintió y Lyndon se puso de nuevo con su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En Ponyville iba volando Rainbow Dash por el cielo. Mientras volaba, vio la nave Infinity aparcada cerca de la granja de manzanas de la familia de Applejack.

Rainbow: Hombre. Ya que estoy aquí, voy a hacer una visita a la patrulla, a ver que hacen.

Comentaba la pegaso volando hacia la nave y entrar por la zona de carga.

Rainbow: ¡Hoooolaaaa...! ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Preguntaba la pegaso en voz alta, haciendo que sonara su eco por toda la zona de carga. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Camaleón: Aquí estoy, Rainbow. Detrás de los contenedores.

La respondía el robot changeling, cuya voz sonaba detrás de unos grandes contenedores.

Rainbow: ¿Y qué haces ahí escondido?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Camaleón desde detrás de los contenedores, la respondió.

Camaleón: Me estoy probando el disfraz de colchón.

Nada mas decir eso, la pegaso sonrió maliciosamente y dijo.

Rainbow: ¿Ah, sí? Pues mira tú que ahora mismo me apetece echarme una siestecilla.

Decía la pegaso volando hasta ponerse encima de los contenedores y poniéndose boca arriba con los brazos tras de la cabeza como los ojos cerrados, se dejó caer por encima de Camaleón. La pegaso se perdió de vista tras los contenedores, pero justo en ese momento se oyó primero el sonido de un pinchazo y acto seguido se vio a Rainbow gritar de dolor al mismo tiempo que salía de los contenedores.

Camaleón: Pero ¿Qué haces, Rainbow? Casi estropeas mi disfraz de colchón de fakir...

La decía molesto el robot changeling, saliendo de detrás de los contenedores con un disfraz de colchón de fakir con varias púas, algunas dobladas por la caída de Rainbow.

Camaleón: Me acabas de doblar varias puntas, mujer.

La pegaso en el suelo boca abajo con la espalda adolorida, miró molesta al robot changeling y le gritó.

Rainbow: ¡Maldito robot changeling! ¡Te voy a despiezar!

Gritaba furiosa la pegaso y acto seguido Camaleón con un disfraz de muñeco de payaso con ruedas en vez de piernas, salía de la nave a toda velocidad de la nave, siendo perseguida por la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¡Cuando te coja, te voy a despiezar!

Camaleón: ¡Mujer! ¡Como te pones!

La persecución duró un rato, hasta que el changeling logró darla esquinazo escondiéndose de detrás de un cubo de basura del pueblo. Cuando no había moros en la costa, el changeling se asomó con cuidado.

Camaleón: Parece que la he dado esquinazo. Carai. La Rainbow de este mundo tiene la misma mala uva que la de nuestro mundo.

Comentaba el robot changeling. Al ver que la había dado esquinazo, éste salio tranquilamente y se pudo a caminar por el pueblo, justo donde había un mercado en medio de la plaza.

Camaleón: Hombre. Un mercado. Voy a echar un vistazo.

Comentaba el robot changeling acercándose al mercado, pasando entre los ponis sin que éstos se percataran de la presencia del robot changeling, ya que éstos estaban bastante ocupados en sus cosas como para prestar atención a Camaleón.

Camaleón se acercó a un puesto donde se vendían adornos de jardín, cuya dependienta estaba de espaldas al puesto.

Camaleón: Buenos días. Bonitos adornos, señorita.

Decía Camaleón alabando las flores. La dependienta sin girarse, le agradeció las palabras.

Dependienta: Muchas gracias, señor...

Ésta finalmente se giró y ahí se quedó sin habla en cuando vio a Camaleón.

Cuando Camaleón salió de la nave al ser perseguido por Rainbow, se había olvidado de lo más importante desde que llegaron a este mundo. Camaleón no llevaba su disfraz de pony para disimular. La dependienta al verlo, no pudo evitar asustarse y gritar.

Dependienta: ¡Un changeliiiing...!

Gritó enormemente asustada la dependienta que a velocidad de vértigo, recogió toda su tienda en un carro y salió corriendo de allí. Los demás ponis que estaban en el lugar, se percataron de la presencia del robot changeling. Algunos dragones que estaban ahí se percataron también de ello.

Camaleón al darse cuenta del lío en que estaba metido, trató de calmar la tensión.

Camaleón: Esto...Hace un buen día ¿No? Je, je, je, je, je...

Se reía nerviosamente el robot changeling tratando de relajar la tensión.

Los habitantes aterrados ante la presencia del robot changeling, gritaron de miedo.

Yegua: ¡Un changeling!

Yegua2: ¡Corred!

Rose: ¡El horror...! ¡El horror...!

Lily Valley: ¡Va a comerse todo nuestro amor..!

Daisy: ¡Ay, que miedo...! ¡Ay, que miedo...!

Todos los ponis salieron corriendo asustados del lugar de un lado a otro, algunos chocándose de frente de unos a otros. En apenas segundos, todos los ponis incluyendo los pocos dragones que estaban en el lugar, se encerraron en sus casas bloqueando puertas y ventanas con tablas claveteadas.

La calle se quedó desierto, siendo una simple bola de heno lo único que se movía. Camaleón era el único que estaba en el lugar.

Camaleón: Carai...Que éxito. Me he quedado mas solo que la una...

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de uno.

Guardia: ¡Alto ahí. changeling! ¡Entrégate a la autoridad de las princesas!

Gritó un guardia detrás de Camaleón y ahí vio a tres guardias reales que habían venido de inmediato en cuando se oyó el escándalo. Camaleón se preocupó al verlos.

Camaleón: Oh, oh...¡A correr otra vez!

Camaleón salió corriendo de allí, cosa que los guardias no iban a consentirlo.

Guardia: ¡Alto!

Guardia2: ¡Para de una vez!

Guardia3: No. Si el tío no para...

Los guardias comenzaron a perseguir a Camaleón.

 **Insertar música de Benny Hill**

Camaleón era perseguido por los guardias por todo el pueblo.

Cerca de una fuente donde había una estatua de Celestia, los guardias le perdieron de vista. Uno de los guardias molesto por perder de vista al changeling, pateó una piedra que acertó en la cabeza de la estatua y para sorpresa de los guardias, la estatua comenzó a tambalearse, revelando ser Camaleón disfrazado de estatua de fuente.

Los guardias al verlo saltaron sobre él, pero Camaleón logró zafarse de ellos disfrazado de abeja, haciendo que los tres guardias se metieran de lleno en la fuente.

Los guardias reanudaron la persecución, pero lo volvieron a perder de vista cerca de un muro de ladrillos. Uno de los guardias armado con una porra, golpeó furioso la pared al no poder haberlo atrapado. Justo apareció la silueta de Camaleón aturdido por el golpe, donde el changeling se había disfrazado de parte del muro. Los guardias nada más verlo, saltaron sobre él para atraparlo, pero Camaleón disfrazado de conejo los evitó haciendo que los tres guardias chocaran contra el muro.

Los guardias volvieron a perder de vista cerca de un puente donde pasaba un rió. Uno de los guardias furioso, clavó su lanza en el agua y justo en ese momento salio del agua Camaleón disfrazado de pez donde le habían clavado la lanza en la cola.

Una vez más se reanudó la persecución. Camaleón trataba desesperadamente de dar esquinazo a los guardias y se metió en un callejón donde había seis puertas (1, 2 y 3 por un lado y 4, 5 y 6 por el otro). Camaleón se metió en la puerta 2 y los guardias le siguieron.

Camaleón se asomó por la puerta número 5 y uno de los guardias se asomó por la puerta 3 y éstos al verse, se reanudó la persecución ambos metiéndose en la puerta 5. Los otros dos guardias salieron por la puerta 6 para meterse en la puerta 3 y 4. Camaleón salió por la puerta 1 siendo perseguido por los guardias que le siguieron por la puerta 6. Segundos después salieron los guardias por la puerta 4 y con Camaleón persiguiendo a éstos por la puerta 2. Por la puerta 3 salio Camaleón andando de espaldas y por la puerta 5 salio un guardia también caminando de espaldas. Cuando los dos se tocaron la espalda, ambos gritaron y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas hasta que el guardia se dio cuenta de que era a quien perseguía y fue tras Camaleón por la puerta 1.

Un guardia salió por la puerta 3 y se asomó por la puerta 5, se oyó un grito femenino y recibió una toalla en la cabeza que lo dejó sin visión y se metió a ciegas por la 1. Camaleón se asomaba por arriba boca abajo y miraba por ambos lados antes de desaparecer.

Camaleón salió por la puerta 2 con un disfraz de cocinero, siendo perseguido por los guardias con disfraces de camareros y se metieron por la puerta 6. Luego por la puerta 3 salió Camaleón con un disfraz de gorila y los guardias con disfraces de cazadores donde todos se metieron por la puerta 5. Por la puerta 4 salió Camaleón con un disfraz de equilibrista con monociclo haciendo malabares y los guardias subidos en un bote de remos donde todos se metieron por la puerta 3. Por la puerta 2 salió Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente mientras cantaba y metiéndose por la puerta 4. Por la puerta 5 salió Discord bailando con una falda hawaiana y metiéndose por la puerta 3. Por la puerta 2 salió un pony con un traje y gorro de rayas rojo y blanco, pantalones azules como gafas negras y un bastón (Donde está Wally por si no lo habéis pillado la referencia) y metiéndose por la puerta 6. Por la puerta 1 salía Camaleón con un disfraz de caco, siendo perseguido por los guardias disfrazados de policías y todos metiéndose en la puerta 5. Por la puerta 3 salió rodando un tanque Slug y que se metió por la puerta 5. Por la puerta 2 salió Rufus de la trilogía de Deponia y fue caminando a la puerta 4.

Los guardias salieron cada uno por una puerta y se dieron de morros entre los tres. Los guardias habían perdido de vista a Camaleón.

 **Fin de la música.**

Pinkie Pie paseaba tranquilamente dando saltitos hasta la granja Apple, llevando consigo una alforja. Cuando se paró por delante de la puerta, la pony rosa abrió su alforja y sonriente comentó.

Pinkie: Ya hemos llegado, Camaleón. No hay moros en la costa.

Camaleón: Por fin...Creí que no me libraba de esos guardias.

Decía Camaleón saliendo de la alforja de Pinkie Pie con un disfraz de ardilla y recuperando su estado normal.

Camaleón: Muchas gracias, Pinkie. Te debo una.

Pinkie: No es nada, Camaleón. Y ahora hasta lueguito...

Se despedía Pinkie Pie para luego irse tranquilamente andando, mientras cantaba "lalalala" durante el camino.

Camaleón completamente cansado, volvía a la nave. En la entrada estaba nada menos que Discord donde el dios del caos estaba sentando en una silla bebiéndose una taza de té.

Discord: Hola, Camaleón. Pareces bastante cansado ¿Día ajetreado?

Preguntaba el dios del caos bebiéndose su te y luego tirando la taza para atrás suya y luego se oyó una explosión donde cayó la taza. Camaleón bastante cansado, le respondió a Discord.

Camaleón: No tienes ni idea del largo día que he tenido.

Discord: No me digas.

Decía Discord surgiendo por una oreja del changeling.

Discord: Venga, Camaleón. Dile a la abuela Discord que te ha pasado, cariño.

Decía Discord con un disfraz de abuelita, mientras con su garra le pellizcaba uno de los cachetes al changeling. Camaleón le contó lo de la plaza y su encuentro con los guardias. Nada mas contarlo, Discord se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...¿En serio te pasó todo eso? Ja, ja, ja, ja...Yo me despiezo...

Se reía Discord al mismo tiempo que sus extremidades de desprendían de éste, sin que Discord parase reírse. Camaleón donde no le hizo ninguna gracia de que se rieran de él, le dijo molesto a Discord.

Camaleón: ¡No tiene gracia, Discord! No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado librarme de los guardias.

Comentaba molesto el changeling. Discord tras restaurar sus partes, le decía a Camaleón sin parar de reirse.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Pero que tonto ¿No? ¿Por qué simplemente no te disfrazaste como haces siempre y así te habrías librado de ellos?

Nada mas decir eso, una vena hinchada se le formó en la frente de Camaleón.

Segundos después estaba Discord en el suelo con un ojo morado, mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de boxeador se subía a la nave.

Discord: Pero... ¿Qué le he dicho yo?

Se preguntaba Discord al no comprender la actitud del robot changeling.

En el laboratorio, Mike estaba enfrente del cristal. Darkwing y Night Ray como Eye Fox y por supuesto Twilight y Spike estaban ahí con él.

Dark: ¿Vas a mirar el cristal de nuevo?

Mike: Así es. Tengo que averiguar que es lo que quiere mi amiga Magic Galaxy que vea. Así que adelante.

Mike alzó su casco hacia el cristal y como la vez anterior, su mente viajó al mismo plano del universo. Ahí oyó la voz de Magic Galaxy.

Magic: Mike. Como ya sabrás de la vez anterior. Junto con el doctor encontramos unas inscripciones con una especie de profecía. Siguiendo los consejos del doctor, mis amigas y yo viajamos al planeta biblioteca de Maru. Donde los conservadores podrían traducir los jeroglíficos.

Explicaba Magic mientras Mike la escuchaba atentamente.

Magic: Por desgracia no fue tan simple como esperábamos. Cuando llegamos, nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa como un descubrimiento verdaderamente aterrador.

La escena mostraba un planeta verde donde había muchos bosques y algunas zonas urbanas. Las guardianas viajando a través del Santuario de la Armonía, llegaron a dicho planeta y aterrizaron cerca de una ciudad no muy grande, donde en el centro de la ciudad había un enorme edificio rectangular que parecía estar hecha de materiales blancos tirando a marrón claro.

Magic: ¿Es aquí, doctor?

Preguntaba la alicornio. El doctor la respondió.

Doctor: Así es, Magic. Aquí podremos encontrar quienes nos puedan traducir la historia antigua que encontramos en el templo.

Magic junto con las demás guardianas, donde estaban también los dos guardianes más recientes y jóvenes del grupo. Ice White. Un joven alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin del mismo color, solo que la crin tenía detalles celestes. Su cutie mark son notas musicales hechas de hielo. Y Iron Hammer. Otro joven alicornio de color gris con crin color marrón. Cutie mark de un martillo golpeando un yunque.

Fluttershy: Este sitio es hermoso. Hay mucho bosque por aquí. Y se respira tanta paz.

Comentaba la alicornio color crema. Iron la secundo.

Iron: Es verdad. Este sitio es bastante tranquilo. No me importaría vivir aquí.

Rarity: Me pregunto como será la moda en este planeta.

Preguntaba la alicornio blanca. El doctor ahí dijo al grupo.

Doctor: Ahora no podemos perder tiempo. Tenemos que llegar hacia los grandes conservadores.

El grupo se puso a caminar hacia la ciudad. Al llegar, esperaban encontrar a alguien que los recibieran, pero no encontraron a nadie.

Applejack: ¿Soy yo? ¿O en este sitio no hay nadie?

Comentaba la alicornio naranja sin dejar de caminar.

Doctor: Que raro. Esta ciudad suele estar llena de gente. Es extraño que no haya nadie que nos reciba siquiera.

Comentaba el doctor. El grupo pasó por una plaza central y se detuvieron por ahí.

Rainbow: Llevamos un rato caminando y no hemos visto a nadie.

Ice: Es raro. Una ciudad como esta debería estar llena de gente, pero como dice Rainbow, no hay nadie.

En ese momento, un disparó hacia sus pies los hizo retroceder. En ese momento se oyó un gritó.

¿?: ¡Alto! ¡No os mováis! ¡Sino os mataremos!

El grupo enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba ahora rodeadas. Saliendo de todas partes e incluso de los techos de los edificios, aparecieron ponis. Solo que éstos tenían una particularidad.

Pinkie: ¿Ponis celestes?

Sunset: ¿Qué hacen ponis celestes aquí?

Se preguntaba el grupo al ver ponis celestes, todos ellos parecían soldados y guerreros de la facción imperial y de la Guardia Celeste. Solo que éstos llevaban armaduras negras con detalles rojos y con púas en dichas armaduras, haciéndoles lucir bastante intimidantes. También notaron que los ponis celestes que tenían alas de luz, en vez de ser luz blanca, eran luz roja.

Magic: Parecen ponis celestes, pero tienen algo distinto.

Comentaba la alicornio. El doctor al verlos, exclamó preocupado.

Doctor: ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora sí que tenemos problemas!

Pinkie: ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

Doctor: Estos no son los ponis celestes a ordenes de vuestro amigo Mike. Estos son ponis celestes de la facción Necron.

Todos: ¿Necron?

Preguntaron extrañados el grupo. El doctor se explicó.

Doctor: Son un grupo de fanáticos peligrosos que sirven a un ser superior. Son extremadamente violentos y peligrosos. Mucho me temo que vamos a tener problemas.

Comentaba preocupado el doctor. El líder de los necron, cuya armadura se parecía a la de un cruzado celeste, les dijo al grupo.

Líder Necron: ¡En nombre de nuestro amo, Rendíos inmediatamente o sufrid las consecuencias!

Rainbow: ¿Y si no queremos? ¿Qué haréis? ¿Eh?

Respondía desafiante la alicornio azul. El líder al ver que el grupo no se iba a rendirse, ordenó a sus soldados.

Líder Necron: ¡Soldados! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Los soldados necron apuntaron con sus fusiles de energía y los cruzados necrons sacaron sus cuchillas de energía, solo que sus cuchillas eran de energía roja.

Magic: Bien, equipo. Toca pelear...

Todas: ¡Poder de la realeza!

Ice e Iron: ¡Poder de la realeza!

Las guardianas fueron rodeadas por una intensa luz y ahora todas llevaban armaduras valkirias. Marrón para Applejack, azul marino para Rarity, rosa para Pinkie Pie, rubi para Sunset Shimmer, amarillo eléctrico para Rainbow, verde para Fluttershy.

Ice portaba una armadura blanca con detalles celestes y picos de hielo en su casco como en sus hombros. Le surgieron alas en su espalda.

Iron su armadura es de cuerpo completo de color gris con detalles color plata. En sus cascos tiene detalles como si fueran de un rinoceronte.

Los necrons se sorprendieron al ver al grupo con aquellas armaduras, pero no se quedaron a pensar y abrieron fuego contra los guardianes.

Magic: Adelante, amigos.

Decía Magic saltando al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Applejack sacó su Lanza Terráquea, una lanza de metal marrón con una punta hecha de ámbar con dos filos en forma de hasta de toro. Rarity su Tridente Diamante, un tridente de metal blanco con puntas hechas de diamantes que se asemejaba a unas garras de un tigre. Pinkie Pie sus Garras Tornado que salían de los brazos de la armadura tres largas garras parecidas a la de los lobos. Sunset su Lanza Doble de Fuego, una lanza con filo en ambos extremos de la lanza con plumas de metal rojas con detalles naranjas. Fluttershy sus Látigos Forestales que surgían de los cascos unos látigos de metal verde con adornos que la hacen parecer lianas con múltiples espinas. Ice su Hacha de Hielo, un hacha con un mango de metal blanco y un filo de cristal celeste. Y finalmente Iron su Mazo de Hierro, un mazo medieval con una bola de picos en la punta.

El doctor al presentir problemas, se escondió en el interior de una pequeña casa mientras las guardianas se disponían a combatir.

Líder necron: ¡Matadlas a todas! ¡Todos los que se oponen a nuestro amo deben morir!

Ordenaba el líder y los necron fueron a atacar a las guardianas.

Los soldados necron dispararon sus fusiles de energía contra el grupo. Magic dividiendo su espada en dos, se lanzó hacia los necron mientras desviaba los disparos. Justo se puso delante de éstos y gritó.

Magic: ¡Gran Luz de las Estrellas!

La alicornio adelanto sus dos espadas en paralelo y en medio de ellas se formó una esfera de luz, donde acto seguido surgió un intenso láser blanco que se llevó por delante a los soldados.

Applejack: ¡Martillo Terremoto!

Applejack clavó su lanza en el suelo formando fisuras en la tierra que avanzo hacia los soldados, golpeando a la mayoría de ellos con grandes rocas, los únicos que se libraron fueron los que parecían los cruzados celestes, solo que éstos llevaban armaduras negras con púas en sus cuerpos haciéndoles lucir intimidantes. Éstos esquivando las rocas o bloqueando con sus escudos personales, llegaron hasta Applejack y tratando de atravesarla con sus cuchillas. La alicornio bloqueó el primero con su lanza, pero otro le iba a atacarla por detrás. Applejack tuvo que ser rápida para evitar su ataque apartando el primero y bloqueando ahora al segundo. Los cruzados necrons lo atacaban por diversos lados a tanta velocidad, donde a Applejack la costaba enormemente detener sus ataques.

Applejack: Estos tipos son rápidos ¿Alguien me echa un casco?

Decía la vaquera mientras seguía bloqueando ataques. En ese momento múltiples plantas surgieron del suelo atrapando a los cruzados y llevándolos hacia arriba.

Fluttershy: ¿Estás bien, Applejack?

Preguntaba la alicornio crema. Applejack sonriendo la agradeció a su amiga la ayuda, pero la calma duró poco porque los cruzados necrons con sus cuchillas, cortaron las plantas que los retenían y bajaron volando mediante sus alas directos hacia las guardianas.

Applejack no perdió tiempo y con su lanza golpeó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo surgir un gran pilar de rocas delante de los necron, haciendo que algunos se chocaran contra la roca, pero el resto la sortearon para ir directas hacia las dos guardianas. Fluttershy con sus látigos donde las lanzó ambos hacia éstos y logrando atrapar a dos, los usó para golpear a otros cruzados necros.

Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer estaban volando en el aire enfrentándose a más necros. Entre ellos habían unos que parecían altos cruzados, solo que éstos empleaban armaduras negras con detalles rojos y con gemas color rojo sangre. El doctor desde donde estaba escondido, las advirtió a las guardianas.

Doctor: Cuidado, chicas. Esos que se parecen a los altos cruzados, son conocidos como Ascendientes. Tienen un gran poder psionico y mágico. No bajéis la guardia u os destrozaran.

Ahí varios de los llamados ascendientes, concentraron energía psionica en sus cascos, formando una corriente entre sus cascos y luego una esfera de energía. Acto seguido surgieron de dicha esfera varios rayos que fueron directos hacia las guardianas. Las dos crearon una fuerte barrera para protegerse de los ataques aunque con algo de dificultad.

Sunset: Son fuertes.

Rainbow: Si son como la Guardia Celeste de Mike, entonces tienen que ser verdaderamente duros...

Completamente la alicornio azul y ambas se tele transportaron para evitar los ataques. Sunset se metió en un edificio cercano, mientras Rainbow iba hacia un lago. Los necron se dividieron en dos para perseguirlas.

Un grupo se metió en el edificio donde se había metido Sunset. Éstos miraban habitación por habitación tratando de encontrarla. Un necron que miraba el interior de una habitación, fue cogido por detrás y desapareció de vista. Otro necron que andaban por un pasillo sintió algo por detrás y se giro pero no vio nada, justo se giró y recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo aturdió y cayó al suelo.

Varios soldados como cruzados y ascendientes estaban en lo que parecía una amplia sala de oficinas con mesas separadas en muros.

Los necron miraban por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Sunset, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que la yegua estaba justo en el techo a gran altura sujetándose en una lámpara. Ésta sujetando su lanza gritó.

Sunset: ¡Explosión Volcano!

Nada mas gritar eso la yegua, su lanza lanzó una esfera de fuego que fue hacia el centro de la sala. Los necros vieron como esta salió de dicha oficina por una ventana, pero antes de que pudieran ir a por ella, dicha esfera estalló en una erupción solar que destrozó todo su interior. Sunset que estaba fuera, comentó.

Sunset: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Rainbow iba volando a ras del agua, mientras varios ascendientes iba lanzando sus rayos de energía roja contra ésta, obligándola a hacer movimientos de zing zag para esquivarlos.

Rainbow: No me cogereís tan fácilmente.

Decía de forma burlona la alicornio, ahora esquivando el fuego de fusiles de varios soldados necros. La alicornio voló a gran altura hacia el cielo mientras los necros veían como ascendía esta a gran velocidad. Luego cuando Rainbow estuvo a gran altura, descendió a toda velocidad formando un Sonic Rainbow y cuando llegó al agua, provocó que grandes cantidades de agua se alzara y empapara por completo a los necros perseguidores.

Rainbow: Y ahora...

Rainbow cogiendo su guadaña con ambos cascos y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, gritó.

Rainbow: ¡Trueno Golpeador!

De la guadaña surgió una corriente energía donde salían múltiples rayos que recorrieron los cuerpos de los necros que por el efecto del agua, aumentaban el daño a éstos. Los necros con sus escudos lograron resistir parcialmente los ataques, con eso la alicornio simplemente tuvo que atacarlos físicamente con su guadaña para dejarlos fuera de combate, cosa que no fue fácil ya que los cruzados al ser más hábiles en el cuerpo a cuerpo, ofrecían mucha resistencia.

Pinkie Pie y Rarity iban combatiendo contra varios necron, hasta que ambas oyeron el sonido de algo caer del cielo. Cerca de ellas cayeran varias esferas de energía roja que al tocar al suelo, provocaron un gran efecto de explosión que las mandó volando a ambas para luego caer al suelo.

Pinkie: ¡Au!...Eso ha dolido...

Rarity: Y a mí...¿Qué nos ha atacado?

Ambas miraron y vieron encima de un edificio unas máquinas parecidas a los Inmortales que usan la Guardia Celeste. Solo que éstas eran negras y en vez de cañones de energía, tenían una lanzaderas como la de los misiles, donde las bocas de lanzamientos eran de color roja. El doctor las avisó a éstas.

Doctor: Esos son Vanguardias. A diferencia de los inmortales, éstos no disparan rayos de energía de forma directa, sino varios disparos de artillería de energía roja con gran efecto expansivo.

Advertía el doctor. La vanguardia volvió a disparar y ambas guardianas fueron volando para esquivar los ataques, a la vez tenían que evitar los ataques de las demás tropas necron. Pinkie Pie con sus garras, lanzó varios tajos de sonido contra las tropas que tenía delante para así abrirse paso. Rarity aprovechando un momento, creó varias púas de agua y las lanzó contra la vanguardia. Había logrando darles a éstos, pero los escudos los protegieron de los ataques.

Rarity: Esos escudos aguantan nuestros ataques.

Pinkie: Cierto, pero por lo que sabemos, los escudos no aguantan eternamente. Si logramos golpearlos varias veces, perderán el escudo y ahí podremos hacerles daño.

Decía la alicornio rosa, a la vez bloqueando el ataque de cuchilla de un cruzado con sus garras y contraatacando con un ataque de sonido para quitárselo de encima.

Rarity: Pues mucho me temo que eso no será fácil.

Decía la unicornio usando su arma para desviar el disparo un ascendiente. La vanguardia desde lo alto del edificio seguían atacando, pero a los pies del edificio estaba Iron con su martillo.

Iron: Hora de quitarles la ventaja.

Decía el semental, cargando de energía su martillo y golpeando el suelo donde formó una grieta en el suelo que fue avanzando hacia el edificio y comenzó a fragmentar su base. En apenas unos instantes, el edificio se derrumbó con las unidades vanguardia en ella, haciendo que cayeran a gran altura contra el suelo, debilitando parte de sus escudos. Ahí Ice sin perder tiempo, se lanzó con su hacha y comenzó a golpear con dureza a cada uno de estos.

Ice: ¡Tomad esto! ¡Y esta también!

Gritaba el alicornio sin dejar de golpear una y otra vez con su arma a las unidades vanguardia, donde se le unió Iron y entre los dos atacaban sin cesar contra la vanguardia logrando destrozarlos. Los que lograron ponerse de pie, continuaron con su ataque ahora centrados en éstos.

Ice: ¡Prisión de Hielo!

Gritó el alicornio y encerró a las unidades vanguardia en el interior de unas bloques de hielo incapaces de moverse. Iron sin perder tiempo, saltó en medio de éstos y golpeando el suelo con su martillo, formó unas columnas de metal que surgieron de golpe del suelo y mandó volando a la vanguardia muy lejos.

Pinkie Pie y Rarity que lograron ocuparse de los que les atacaban, se acercaron a los dos sementales y les agradecieron la ayuda.

Rarity: Muchas gracias, chicos.

Pinkie: Nos habéis librado de quienes nos asediaban.

Agradecían Éstas. Los chicos sonriendo, las contestaron.

Iron: No ha sido nada.

Ice: Un placer.

El grupo lograba de momento plantar cara a los necron, aunque éstos eran bastante poderosos. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Yo me ocuparé personalmente de esto.

Las guardianas escucharon aquella voz y en medio del lugar surgió una intensa luz. De la luz surgió algo que las guardianas difícilmente olvidarían.

Parecía un alicornio. Solo que este era completamente blanco. Crin muy larga azul muy claro. Ojos completamente negros sin pupilas. En vez de cuerno de unicornio, tenía unos astados como lo de los minotauros. Tres pares de alas. Dos normales de alicornio y una de dragón en medio de las dos. Cola de dragón. Garras de grifo en sus patas delanteras. No poseía cutie mark. Tampoco poseía boca alguna. Alrededor del extraño ser, había un extraño aura gris que irradiaba un inmenso poder.

Alicornio: Así que las famosas guardianas han venido aquí. Bien. Yo personalmente me ocuparé de ellas.

Las guardianas miraban sorprendidos al extraño alicornio que tenía delante de ellas. Ahí Magic exclamó.

Magic: ¡No puede ser...! ¡Un híbrido!

Exclamó completamente sorprendida la alicornio. Sus amigos como los dos sementales, estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella.

Sunset: ¿Eso es un híbrido...?

Pinkie: Es decir...Cuando su papá y mamá son...

Magic: No...Mike me habló hace mucho tiempo de la extraña criatura que él y su grupo encontraron en aquel laboratorio misterioso*. Jamás pensé que llegaría a ver uno con mis propios ojos.

 *** Ver "Cap 102 El Laboratorio Misterioso" de mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes".**

Decía la alicornio sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo delante de ella como sus compañeras.

Iron: En toda mi vida vi nada igual.

Ice: Igualmente. Es verdaderamente horrible.

El híbrido avanzaba hacia el grupo lentamente, pero no caminando. El extraño ser sin apenas mover sus alas, se iba desplazando a unos centímetros del suelo.

Híbrido: Bien, guardianas...Preparaos para afrontar vuestra muerte en nombre del amo...

Decía el extraño ser cargando de energía sus garras. Las guardianas sin dejarse intimidar por el híbrido, le respondieron.

Magic: ¡No nos asustas!

Rainbow: Cierto. Nos hemos enfrentados a enemigos poderosos.

Híbrido: Ninguno como yo, eso so lo aseguro..

Respondía el híbrido con arrogancia. Las guardianas no tardaron en responder y se lanzaron al ataque.

Applejack y Fluttershy se lanzaron hacia el híbrido tratando de golpearlo con sus armas, pero el híbrido formó una barrera con su garra que detuvo casi al instante su acometida. Con un simple gesto de su casco, empujó a las guardianas mandándolas a volar y luego estrellarse contra un edificio lejano.

Sunset Shimmer clavó su arma en el suelo y creó una fisura volcánica que fue hacia el hibrido y lo rodeó en una columna de lava, pero el híbrido con un simple movimiento de su brazo, creó un golpe de energía mágica que deshizo el ataque de Sunset. Acto seguido el híbrido disparó desde su garra un rayo psionico que impactó de lleno en Sunset y la estrelló contra un edificio.

Rainbow Dash creando electricidad en su guadaña, giraba sobre sí misma a modo de tornado eléctrico que fue directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido alzó sus garras y con ellas frenaba el ataque de Rainbow, pero no impidió ser arrastrado por el suelo.

Iron con su martillo fue detrás del hibrido y trató de atacarlo por detrás, pero el híbrido usando su cola, lo golpeó con ella haciéndolo estrellar contra un edificio. Finalmente el híbrido logró parar el tornado de Rainbow y con su garra, la golpeó la cara mandándola a volar.

Ice: ¡Yo me ocupo! ¡Invierno Eterno!

Ice cargando su hacha, lanzó una poderosa ventisca contra el híbrido donde acabo rodeado de nieve. Luego de un rato la nieve se detuvo y un bloque de hielo con el híbrido dentro apareció.

Ice: Ya está.

Celebraba el semental, pero su celebración duró poco cuando vio que el bloque de hielo se iba fragmentando y se rompió en pedazos, liberándose así el híbrido.

Ice: No es posible...

Hibrido: ¡No sois nada contra mí!

Se jactaba el hibrido. Las guardianas y guardianes sin perder tiempo, lo rodearon.

Magic: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡Todos juntos!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Magic: ¡Lluvia Galáctica!

Sunset: ¡Fuego de Fénix!

Rainbow: ¡Martillo de Thor!

Fluttershy: ¡Furia de Gaia!

Applejack: ¡Rompe Roca!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Viento Afilado!

Rarity: ¡Gemas de Agua!

Iron: ¡Corte de Metal!

Ice: ¡Invierno Eterno!

Todos lanzaron sus ataques a la vez contra el híbrido, donde este último creó un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo. Todos los ataques chocaron a la vez contra dicho escudo, formando una gran explosión que se extendió hasta el cielo.

Rarity: ¿Acabamos ya con él...?

En medio del humo surgió el hibrido para sorpresa de éstas. Pese a haber sobrevivido al ataque, no salió indemne de ella. Su cuerpo presentaba algunas heridas.

Hibrido: ¡Estupidos! ¡Ahora contemplad el poder de un híbrido!

El hibrido comenzó a concentrar grandes cantidades de energía psionica. Las guardianas no iban a dejar que terminase lo que estaba haciendo y se lanzaron a por él.

Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de atacarlo con sus armas, el hibrido liberó la energía acumulada, formando un campo psionico que se expandió a su alrededor y golpeando a todos los guardianes a la vez donde salieron a todos volando por los aires. La criatura no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a tele transportarse de un lado a otro, golpeando duramente a cada uno de los guardianes, siendo Magic la última en ser golpeada y caer duramente contra el suelo donde provocó un gran cráter.

El hibrido descendió hasta el suelo, mientras los guardianes se levantaron a duras penas.

Hibridos: No sois nada contra mí. Mis poderes son insuperables. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es rendiros.

Decía el hibrido con arrogancia. Los guardianes sin dar señales de querer rendirse, le contestaron.

Applejack: Eso nunca...

Iron: Rendirnos no es nuestra especialidad...

Ice: Nosotros luchamos hasta ganar...

Rainbow: Sí, amigo. Nos da absolutamente igual lo que seas ni que poderes tengas.

Rarity: Vamos a derrotarte...

Magic: Por supuesto ¡Aparece Warrior!

Llamó a su espíritu guardián Warrior. El dragón apareció al lado de su guardiana.

Warrior: Aquí estoy, Magic.

Dijo el espíritu guardián que había aparecido.

Magic: ¡Force Mega Battle Acción!

Warrior comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una armadura con apariencia de un dragón blanco con detalles azul zafiro. La armadura fue directa hacia Magic y la cubrió entera, dándola una armadura que parecía estar hecha de escamas de dragón con púas azules en la espalda. Tres cuernos en el casco. Garras de dragón en sus cuatro patas y la armadura la cubría todo inclusiva las alas de las cuales eran azul zafiro enteras que brillaban como el sol.

Magic: ¡Light Force Battle! ¡Modo Mega batalla listo! ¡Espadas de Luz Galáctica!

Invocó sus dos espadas, solo que estas parecían una de forma de zafiro y la otra de diamante.

Hibrido: Eso no os servirá de nada.

El hibrido disparó un rayo desde su garra que fue directo hacia Magic. La guardiana entrecruzando sus dos espadas, bloqueo el ataque. Pese a su modo mega batalla, el ataque era poderoso y la iba arrastrándola. Finalmente con un golpe de sus dos espadas, deshizo el ataque.

Magic: Ahora mi turno.

Magic voló a la velocidad del rayo contra el híbrido. El híbrido extendió su brazo y de ella surgió un gran sable hecho íntegramente de huesos.

Ambos chocaron sus armas produciendo un gran choque de energía mágicas en sus armas. Ninguno cedía en lo más mínimo en sus ataques. Finalmente ambos se separaron y comenzaron a dispararse rayos mutuamente mientras iban volando por el cielo.

Magic: ¡Rayos Celestial de las Estrellas!

Magic disparó un poderoso rayo blanco que fue directo hacia el hibrido. El Híbrido creó un campo protector recibiendo ést todo el ataque, causando una explosión de energía. El híbrido surgió del humo tratando de golpear a Magic, pero ésta lo esquivó y trató de golpearle con sus espadas contra el híbrido. El híbrido empleando su cola, la golpeó a ésta y hacerla atravesar un edificio entero hasta caer por un parque infantil.

Magic: Vale...Ese tipo es fuerte sin duda.

Comentaba Magic mientras se levantaba adolorida, justo a tiempo para saltar hacia un lado para evitar se atravesado por la cola tridente del híbrido que caía del cielo.

Híbrido: ¡Vuestro poder no puede medirse con la de un híbrido! ¡Os destruiré a todas!

Magic: No estés tan seguro ¡Gran Rayo Estelar!

Magic concentró todas sus fuerzas en lanzar un poderoso rayo blanco contra el híbrido, donde éste se mantenía impasible en el sitio.

Híbrido: Por favor...Eso no te servirá de nada...

El híbrido se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y extendiendo sus brazos. De sus costados surgieron otros dos brazos. De sus garras surgían energía mágica y acto seguido las junto para lanzar un poderoso rayo combinado que chocó con violencia contra el de Magic. Ambos rayos se mantuvieron en el sitio por un momento, pero el rayo del híbrido iba ganando terreno.

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Todo tu poder no ha servido de nada...Prepárate para morir...

Se jactaba el híbrido sin dejar de reírse. Magic hacía todo lo que estaban en sus cascos para repeler el rayo del híbrido, pero éste era demasiado poderoso. Era cuestión de tiempo en que la alcanzara. El rayo estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ella, hasta que oyó una voz que la llamaba.

Applejack: ¡Aguanta, Magic!

Pinkie: ¡Vamos en tu ayuda!

Las demás guardianas y guardianes llegaron para ponerse al lado de Magic.

Sunset: Aguanta, Magic.

Ice: Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Rainbow: Siempre juntas, Magic.

Magic sonrió al ver a sus amigas y amigos junto a ella.

Rarity: Vamos...Todos juntos.

Todos: ¡SÍIII...!

Todos lanzaron sus más poderosos rayos que se combinaron con el de Magic. Gracias a ello, iba logrando detener el rayo del híbrido e ir superando poco a poco.

Hibrido: ¡Estupidos! ¡Ni todos juntos podréis contra mí!

Decía el híbrido a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza del rayo. Los guardianes tenían que aumentar más y más su fuerza para tratar de superar el ataque del híbrido.

Fluttershy: Es muy fuerte...

Iron: No se si podremos con él...

Rainbow: No podemos rendirnos.

Applejack: Sí...Pensad en Mike. El nunca se rendiría...

Pinkie: Es verdad...Nunca lo haría...

Magic: Vamos...Todos juntos...

Todos concentraron sus poderes y gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando la fuerza de su rayo armónico, superando a la del hibrido.

Hibrido: Imposible...

El hibrido recibió todo el ataque y éste se iba desintegrando.

Hibrido: Aunque yo muera...No cambiara absolutamente nada. Mi amo lo consumirá todo...

Dijo el hibrido antes de desaparecer por completo. Finalmente los guardianes lo había logrado. Éstos cayeron al suelo rendidos y sus súper formas desaparecieron.

Magic: Por fin...

Sunset: Lo que nos ha costado...

Applejack: Debo admitir que esa cosa era dura de verdad.

Rainbow: Pero al final logramos derrotarlo.

Ice: Es verdad...

El grupo lo celebró. El doctor apareciendo, les dijo al grupo.

Doctor: Buen trabajo, guardianes, pero mucho me temo que esto es solo el principio.

Decía con tono serio el doctor.

Pinkie: ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

Doctor: Ese hibrido no es el único que existe. En el futuro seguramente os topareis con más y posiblemente mucho más poderosos que ese. Por no mencionar que ese híbrido no estaba demasiado desarrollado y estaba todavía en fase de prueba. Un largo camino nos espera.

Dijo con seriedad el doctor. El grupo ahora sí que estaba preocupado. Si un solo híbrido los puso en aprietos ¿Cómo serían más de uno y siendo más fuertes todavía? Estaba claro que su misión no iba a ser sencilla.

Finalmente lograron encontrar a los conservadores y a la gente que estaba aprisionada por culpa de los necron. Cuando el hibrido fue derrotado, los llamados ponis celestes necron inexplicablemente se marcharon del lugar dejando a los prisioneros. Los conservadores, unos ponis muy ancianos, pero muy bien conservados, llevando túnicas blancas con detalles amarillos, en agradecimiento les tradujeron a Magic y los otros guardianes las inscripciones antiguas.

Ahí pudieron averiguar que en el futuro, un ser oscuro de inmenso poder, traerá la oscuridad no solo a este mundo, sino al multiuniverso entero donde lo consumiría absolutamente todo. Y que nada podría detenerlo salvo uno. Un guerrero de la luz de resplandecientes alas, que iluminaran la inmensa oscuridad acabando con el ser oscuro y traerá la paz al multiuniverso. Un ser con un poder que rivalizará con el ser oscuro y poder detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Las guardianas estaban de acuerdo que el guerrero de la luz de resplandecientes alas tenía que ser Mike. Ahora sabían más sobre la profecía, pero aun quedaba una duda ¿Qué es lo que impedirá que Mike pudiese cumplir con su destino que acabe con su vida? Era algo que tenían que averiguar pronto para así poder evitarlo y salvar así a Mike, para que luego Mike salvara el multiuniverso.

Magic: Como has podido ver, Mike. Tú eres el de la profecía. De algún modo, eres clave en todo esto. El único que puede salvarnos. Aunque quedan incógnitas del cual espero poder resolverlas. Por favor, Mike. Pase lo que pase, debes vivir. Por el bien de todos nosotros y por la supervivencia del multiuniverso.

Le decía su amiga a Mike. Mike finalmente volvió al laboratorio.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer...

Exclamó el alicornio.

Spike: ¿Que has visto, Mike?

Preguntaba el dragón al alicornio. Mike les contó lo que había hecho Magic y los guardianes.

Fox: ¿En serio viste...un hibrido...?

Preguntó sorprendida la unicornio arquera. Mike de forma afirmativa y seria, la respondió.

Mike: Así es, Eye Fox...Un híbrido...Como el que vimos en Appleloosa hace tres años, durante la Guerra Celeste.

Dark: No me lo puedo creer...Un hibrido...

Decía Darkwing sin poder creérselo. Ahí Spike preguntó.

Spike: ¿Un hibrido? ¿Cómo el que surge cuando dos especies de juntan y tienen hijos?

Fox: No exactamente, Spike...No es algo exactamente natural, Spike.

Mike: Sí. Por lo visto alguien está cogiendo los puntos fuertes de diversas razas, para combinarlos en un único ser.

Twilight: Pero...¿Quién podría crear una cosa así?

Preguntaba Twilight que estaba enormemente sorprendida ante la revelación de un híbrido con los poderes de múltiples razas. Mike soltando un suspiro, la comentó a la unicornio.

Mike: No lo sé, pero si hay más...Vamos ha tenerla bien clara...

Decía Mike, en parte preocupado por el futuro ante la posible llegada de criaturas híbridas. Ahí Night Ray comentó.

Night: Lo que me llama la atención es sobre la aparición de ponis celestes. Creí que solo los había en el imperio.

Decía el unicornio que al igual que al resto, le extrañaba la aparición de ponis celestes. Mike pensativo, respondió.

Mike: Yo hace tiempo leí historias sobre ponis celestes que abandonaron el Imperio Celeste en grandes naves hace muchos milenios, y no se les volvió a ver nunca.

Holy: ¿Tú crees que esos necros son esos ponis celestes?

Mike: Al menos sus descendientes. No estoy seguro de ello.

Respondió Mike no muy seguro de ello.

Mientras tanto en Draconem, Cormag estaba esperando a las puertas del castillo la llegada de su hermano mayor Glen. Lo único que sabía de él es que se había ido a Equestria para hablar con el llamado Guerrero Resplandeciente. La verdad es que estaba preocupado por su hermano y no estaba seguro de que si fue una buena idea de que hubiera ido solo a dicho lugar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apareció Valter que venía volando y paró delante de él. Su expresión estaba bastante seria.

Cormag: ¿Qué quieres, Valter? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Decía de forma molesta el dragón, no muy contento de ver a Valter. Este último de forma seria, le respondió a Cormag.

Valter: Cormag. Tengo muy malas noticias sobre tu hermano.

Aquello captó la atención de Cormag donde éste preocupado, le preguntó a Valter.

Cormag: ¿A qué te refieres, Valter? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?

Valter con expresión seria como deprimida, le contestó.

Valter: Tu hermano...ha muerto...

Los ojos de Cormag se abrieron en par en par al oír eso.

Cormag: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi hermano no puede estar...

Valter: Desgraciadamente así es. Tu hermano fue a ver al alicornio y su grupo para hablar, pero estos no quisieron escucharle y le atacaron. Tu hermano lucho con valor, pero al final el alicornio contra quien nuestro amado rey se enfrentó en duro combate, le dio muerte atravesándole el corazón con su espada. Yo que estaba observando desde una gran distancia, no pude hacer nada para salvarlo.

Cormag no se podía creer lo que contaba Valter. Su hermano, asesinado por el alicornio y su grupo.

Cormag: No...Mi hermano..No puede ser...

El dragón completamente hundido, le dio la espalda a Valter.

Cormag: Hermano...¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has podido morir de esta forma...?

Comentaba el dragón, sintiendo que había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida. Sin que este le viera, Valter sonrió malignamente al ver que Cormag se había tragado su mentira. Conocía bien al dragón y sabía que a diferencia de su hermano, éste era bastante ingenuo y crédulo, hasta el punto que no se pararía a pensar si era verdad o no. Cormag apretando con fuerza su lanza con su garra, dijo con tono lleno de ira.

Cormag: Ese alicornio...Juro que pagará por lo que le hizo a mi hermano...Juro que lo mataré con mis propias garras...

Decía el dragón verde con grandes deseos de venganza. El plan de Valter de lograr que Cormag quisiera vengar a su hermano para matar al alicornio diera resultado. Si lograba matar al alicornio, su rey le recompensaría con solo usar a Cormag para su plan. Si moría Cormag, daría lo mismo, ya que se libraría del segundo dragón que lo encerraron en el pasado.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill estaba enormemente seria como sorprendida.

Jill: ¿Un híbrido? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba sorprendida la grifo. Lyndon seriamente la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Y por lo que tengo entendido, hay más de esas cosas por ahí.

Jill con expresión preocupada, se decía a sí misma.

Jill: Una o varias criaturas, con el poder de diversas razas en una. Si algo así fuera real...Sería sin duda una catástrofe.

Lyndon: En eso debo darte la razón.

Jill: Por favor, Lyndon...Continua...

Lyndon: Claro...Lo haré...

Respondía de forma seria el grifo mientras volvía a su libro, mientras Jill no paraba de pensar preocupada ante la idea de híbridos artificiales de gran poder y que alguien los creara deliberadamente para oscuros fines.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	24. Cap 24 Visiones del Pasado y Futuro 3º P

**Capítulo 24**

 **Visiones del pasado y futuro 3º Parte**

Jill mirando muy fijamente a Lyndon. le preguntó seriamente.

Jill: Me imagino que el alicornio vio más visiones en el cristal ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Tras el encuentro con el híbrido y revelar la profecía esa, su amiga y las otras guardianas tenían que buscar más respuestas.

Jill: Cuesta creer que una sola persona, pueda influir tanto en el destino del universo.

Comentaba la grifo sin poder todavía creerse sobre una profecía del fin del mundo y que de algún modo, el alicornio fuera clave para impedir que una cosa así sucediera.

Lyndon: Y eso que es solo la punta del iceberg. Deja que te cuente el resto.

Lyndon volví a su libro para seguir contando la historia.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la granja Apple, estaba Red Fire, White Shield y Black Wing ayudando a la familia Apple. Red Fire cogía las manzanas con su magia, mientras White Shield a modo más tradicional, pateaba los árboles. Black Wing simplemente volaba para introducirse dentro de la copa de los árboles y sacudir las hojas para hacer caer las manzanas. Applejack y su hermano Big Mac, agradecía la ayuda prestada por éstos.

Applejack: Bien, ponis. Pronto terminaremos de recoger las manzanas. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, amigos.

White: No hay de que, Applejack. La verdad es que se agradece el ejercicio.

Comentaba el unicornio sin dejar de patear árboles.

Lyndon: ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué hago yo aquí?

Preguntaba el grifo, mientras iba cargando con una pesada cesta llena de manzanas en la espalda.

Red: Vamos, cielo. Tampoco te quejes. Solo es una simple cesta de manzanas.

Decía la alicornio con una leve sonrisa burlona. El grifo molesto, la respondió.

Lyndon: Sí. Una gran cesta que me está moliendo los riñones. Ay, mi espalda...

White: No te quejes tanto, porque al fin y al cabo ¿No habrías pensado que ibas a estar con nosotros sin hacer nada a cambio?

Completaba el unicornio de igual forma burlona que Red Fire. Lyndon se quejaba, hasta que Apple Bloom llego corriendo.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!

Llamaba Apple Bloom su hermana con expresión de preocupación. Applejack dejando una cesta de manzanas, la prestó atención.

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa, hermana? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Apple Bloom: Los castores han vuelto a construir una presa y el agua está cubriendo parte del manzano.

Le dijo su hermana pequeña. Nada más decir eso, Applejack puso gesto de molestia y dijo.

Applejack: Otra vez esos pesados castores. Maldita sea. Siempre igual. Habrá que llamar a Fluttershy a ver si puede convencerlos de que se vayan a otra parte a construir su presa.

Comentaba molesta la vaquera. Su hermana la comentó.

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle ya han ido a buscarla. Ah...Y el señor Vulcan y la señorita Eye Fox están en la presa también.

Black: ¿También están esos dos ahí?

White: Espero que Vulcan no la líe como siempre.

Completo el unicornio, esperando que Vulcan no montase algún desastre. Aunque conociendo al robot artillerio, era muy probable que lo hiciera.

Lyndon: Algo me dice que va a pasar algo bueno.

Comentaba el grifo, riéndose levemente.

Mientras Fluttershy siendo llevada por las pequeñas, iba caminando en dirección a la presa que los castores habían construido.

Sweetie: Por aquí, Fluttershy.

Scootaloo: Date prisa, amiga.

Le decían las dos pequeñas. Fluttershy con calma, las decía a éstas.

Fluttershy: Tranquilas, pequeñas. Seguro que podré pedirles amablemente que construyan su presa en otro parte.

Las contestaba la pegaso amablemente, confiada que podría persuadir a los castores.

Scootalo: Eh ¿No son esos Applejack y los de la patrulla?

Decía la joven pegaso señalando con su casco. Las tres podían ver a Applejack que estaba de gresca con los castores. Junto a ella estaban Red Fire, White Shield, Black Wing, Vulcan y Eye Fox.

Applejack: Pero vamos a ver ¿Es qué no tenéis otro sitio donde poner vuestra maldita presa?

Les preguntaba esta molesta a los castores. Los tres castores que habían hacían señas de molestia. Eye Fox interviniendo, dijo.

Fox: Como no. Estos castores siempre tienen que construir sus pesadas presas donde más molestan. Desde luego, son los últimos para recomendar en una oficina inmobiliaria.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la arquera, mientras su drom Gizmo iba flotando al lado de ésta. Ahí Vulcan con una sonrisa confiada, comentó.

Vulcan: Dejad esto a mí.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué va a hacer, señor Vulcan?

Vulcan: Ya lo verás, pequeña.

Respondía Vulcan con una sonrisa maliciosa. Del hombro derecho de la armadura, surgió una especie de lanzagranadas y disparó una carga que se hundió en el agua por debajo de la presa.

Applejack: ¿Qué has tirado al agua, Vulcan?

Preguntaba la vaquera curiosa. Ahí Vulcan con una sonrisa maliciosa, la respondió.

Vulcan: Oh ,poca cosa. Simplemente una granada de plasma.

Applejack: Ah, vale...

Dijo tranquilamente la vaquera ante la respuesta, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el robot y exclamó alarmada.

Applejack: ¿¡UNA GRANADA!?

Nada más enterarse de eso, Applejack cogió a la pequeña Apple Bloom y salió corriendo con ella para ponerse ambas a cubierto. Lyndon por precaución, también busco un lugar seguro por si las moscas. En cambio los de la patrulla, se mantuvieron en el sitio ya que conocían la potencia de ese tipo de granada y la explosión no llegaría hasta ellos.

Los castores no comprendían que había lanzado Vulcan hasta que ya fue tarde. La granada al llegar al fondo justo al lado de la presa, explotó, destrozando por completo la presa y los castores cayeron al agua.

Vulcan: ¡Premio! Bien por mí.

Celebraba Vulcan haciendo el baile de la victoria. Fluttershy se horrorizó ante lo que había hecho el robot, mientras los castores molestos, salieron del agua y poniéndose enfrente del robot, le hablaban en su idioma muy molestos mientras alzaban de forma amenazante sus brazos. Ahí Black Wing bromeo.

Black: Ahí Vulcan en el lenguaje universal significa, que eres un idiota integral y que te van a patear el trasero.

Bromeaba la bat pony. Vulcan no dijo nada. Simplemente sacó su mazo de energía de su brazo y le dio un ligero toque en la cabeza de uno de los castores. Los castores asustados, salieron corriendo de allí.

Vulcan: Esto ya está. Je, je, je, je. No creo que vuelvan a molestar en mucho tiempo.

Fox: Por una vez debo decir que esta vez lo has hecho bien, Vulcan. Ahora sí que creo que no volverán a construir otra presa por aquí.

Le comentaba la arquera. Fluttershy sintiéndose indignada ante lo que hizo el robot, fue hacia éste y muy molesta le llamó la atención.

Fluttershy: ¡Oye, tú!

Vulcan miró a la enfadada pegaso, mientras ésta molesta le iba diciendo.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo tan horrible a unos pobres castores que no habían hecho nada malo? ¡Eres...! ¡Eres fastidioso...!

Decía completamente molesta la pegaso con un tono nada corriente en ella. Ahí Vulcan la respondió.

Vulcan: Eh. Había que echar a esas alimañas de ahí. Yo simplemente opte por la solución rápida.

Se defendía el robot. Applejack podía ver lo molesta que estaba su amiga, a ella no la gustaba verla en ese estado a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Pero...Habría bastado con hablarles y pedirles que se marcharan a otro sitio. No era necesario hacer unas cosas tan violentas ni tampoco lastimarlas. No se como hacéis las cosas en vuestro mundo, pero aquí hacemos las cosas no de manera tan violenta.

Vulcan: Preciosa. Quizás como tu dices podríamos haberlo hablado, pero créeme cuando te digo que mis métodos son más efectivos ¿En serio crees que después de darles ese susto, se atreverán a volver alguna vez por aquí? Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía el robot donde le había hecho gracia el susto que le había dado a los castores. Fluttershy enormemente indignada ante la falta se sensibilidad y tacto del robot, le lanzó "La mirada". Vulcan lo notó y con total tranquilidad la comentó a la pegaso.

Vulcan: Fluttershy, hermosa, pierdes el tiempo. Me he enfrentado a muchos peligros y he visto a la muerte a la cara. Me he reído de la muerte en su cara. Incluso he jugado al poker con ella y la dejé completamente desplumada ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Por lo que tu mirada fulminante no tiene ningún efecto en mí.

Comentaba el robot. Fluttershy no se esperaba que su mirada no funcionara, pero aun así seguía molesta. Applejack la dolía ver a su amiga así de molesta y enfadada, aunque no sabía que decir en ese momento. Ahí Eye Fox cruzada de brazos, comentó.

Fox: Aunque odie admitirlo, por una vez el tarugo tiene razón. Después de ese susto, no creo que se les ocurra poner otra ridícula presa por aquí.

White: Vaya, Eye Fox. Jamás pensé que te oiría decir algo como eso.

Decía el unicornio, sonriendo levemente ante el comentario de la arquera.

Fluttershy: Pero...Pero...

Applejack: Calmémonos un poco. Todos tenemos nuestros métodos para arreglar las cosas. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Decía la vaquera tratando de calmar un poco las cosas y tratando de que las cosas no fueran a ir mas lejos. Ella no quería que Fluttershy y sus nuevos amigos comenzaran a discutir.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Menuda explosión...No creo que esos castores vuelvan.

Sweetie: Ya lo creo.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hey!chicas ¿Y si probamos a ver si nuestra cutie mark es la de ser lanzadoras de granadas?

Dijo la pequeña pony terrestre. A las otras las pareció una buena idea y gritaron todas "Yea" chocando sus cascos. Luego éstas acercándose a Vulcan, le preguntaron.

Apple Bloom: Señor Vulcan ¿Nos presta algunas de esas cosas que uso para destruir la presa?

Preguntaba inocentemente la pequeña terrestre.

Vulcan: Claro, preciosa. Me sobran algunas granadas en la armadura.

Decía sonriente Vulcan buscando en su armadura algunas granadas de plasma, hasta que Eye Fox molesta, le dio un fuerte coscorrón el la cabeza y le gritó molesta a éste.

Fox: ¡Ni se te ocurra, taguro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer darla unas peligrosas armas a las potrillas?

Le gritaba molesta la arquera, clavando su mirada en el robot al igual que Applejack donde no le agradaba la idea de que fuera a darles armas peligrosas a unas potrillas. Red Fire, White Shield y Black Wing como Lyndon se rieron levemente, mientras Vulcan sobandose la cabeza, se quejaba.

Vulcan: ¡Au...! Tampoco es para ponerse así de molesta.

Fox: En vez de decir tonterías, ayuda a quitar los restos de la presa y limpiar todo esto.

Vulcan: Vaya, hombre...Justo que tenía planes.

Fox: Vulcan...

Vulcan: Ya, va...Ya, va...

Se quejaba el robot, mientras recogía de mala gana los trozos de madera. El resto del grupo ayudaba en la limpieza. Black Wing mientras recogía ramas al igual que Lyndon, le preguntó al grifo.

Black: Oye, Lyndon. Hablamos de la chica que te enamoraste.

Lyndon: ¡Ahhh...! Esa tan obstinada. Oh, sí...Que belleza...Nunca podré olvidarla.

Comentaba el grifo de forma melancólica. Ahí White Shield que estaba cerca, le preguntó también a Lyndon.

White: ¿Y qué paso con ella?

Lyndon: Hizo lo que todas las chicas obstinaba siempre hacen...Casarse con el hombre equivocado.

Respondía el grifo casi en plan broma. Applejack curiosa, le preguntó ahora a Lyndon.

Applejack: ¿Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo o que ésta se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos?

Lyndon: Bueno...Era complicado...

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ni siquiera la dijiste algo o eso?

El grifo soltando un suspiro y con expresión seria y triste, respondió.

Lyndon: Porque el hombre con quien iba a casarse, era mi hermano...

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al grupo donde los dejó prácticamente sin habla.

Black: ¿Tu hermano? ¿En serio?

White: Vaya. Eso si que es inesperado.

Applejack: ¿Tu hermano sabía que amabas a su esposa?

Preguntó curiosa la vaquera. El grifo seriamente, la respondió.

Lyndon: Para nada. Y ella no tuvo tiempo para decírselo antes de irse corriendo al altar.

White: Vaya...Eso ha tenido que ser duro.

Comentó el unicornio, sintiendo en parte lastima por el grifo. Lyndon tratando de no sonar que estaba mal, sonrió y dijo.

Lyndon: Bueno. Que se va a hacer. Así es la vida.

Y Lyndon volvía a recoger las ramas. El grupo no se esperaba aquella revelación por parte del grifo.

Mientras tanto en la nave, Mike estaba en su camarote. Miraba una foto donde estaba él junto con su novia Apple Bloom. En ella estaban los dos subidos a una barca en medio de un lago, estando los dos cogidos de los hombros del otro con un brazo y sonriendo a cámara. Mike soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Mike: Ay...Mi manzanita...Como te echo de menos...

Comentaba el alicornio con expresión triste, ya que echaba de menos a su novia en su mundo. Golden Tail en su forma zorro, estaba sentado al pie de la cama le comentó.

Golden Tail: (La echas de menos ¿Verdad?).

Mike: Así es, amigo mío. Me gustaría ir a verla, pero aquí nos necesitan y no puedo abandonar este mundo a su suerte, no hasta que hayamos arreglado las cosas en Draconem.

Holy: Bueno. Siempre podrías ir un momento a nuestro mundo e ir a visitarla aunque sea brevemente. O al menos hacerla una llamada.

Le decía la fénix que estaba en su forma alicornio sentada en una silla. Mike al oír eso, comentó.

Mike: ¿Sabéis que? Tenéis razón. Voy a llamar a mi chica ahora mismo.

Mike se levantó de la cama y se puso a su portátil que tenía sobre la mesa cerca del cuarto de baño. Lo encendió y pulso unas teclas.

Mike: Espero que esté en casa.

Mike finalmente pulsó un botón y la pantalla mostraba un cuarto. En ella aparecía una Apple Bloom de al menos 15 años, peinada con una trenza al estilo de Applejack, con un pañuelo vaquero verde en el cuello. Ahí la joven notó que la pantalla de su ordenador que tenía en su cuarto, estaba encendida..

Apple Bloom: ¿Mike?

La adolescente fue hacia la pantalla y tras confirmar que era Mike, sonrió ampliamente mientras decía.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike! Mi luciérnaga. Me alegro de verte.

Mike: Y yo, mi manzanita. Mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

Apple Bloom: Estupendamente ahora que me has llamado.

Mike: Je, je, je, je. Sí. Es que me apetecía verte ahora mismo y comprobar como estabas ¿Cómo estás, amor?

Apple Bloom: ¿Otra vez preguntándome cómo estoy? Je, je, je, je...Pues otra vez bien.

Ambos se rieron. Ahí comenzaron a platicar y a ponerse al día de sus cosas.

Mike: Y eso paso.

Apple Bloom: Vaya, cariño. Veo que estuvisteis ajetreados últimamente.

Mike: Como lo sabes.

Respondía Mike con una sonrisa de afirmación.

Apple Bloom: Solo os puedo desear suerte a ti y a tus amigos.

Mike: Gracias, Apple Bloom. Saber que cuento con tu apoyo, me anima a seguir adelante.

Apple Bloom: Je, je, je, je...¿Para qué están las parejas?

Ambos se rieron de nuevo. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Applejack fuera.

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Baja ya! ¡Tenemos que manzanas que recoger!

Apple Bloom: ¡Vale, Applejack! ¡Ya voy! Luego nos vemos, cariño.

Mike: Igualmente, hermosa. Cuando esto acabe, haremos un viaje solos tú y yo ¿Te parece, amorcito?

Apple Bloom: Me parece bien.

Ambos se acercaron a la pantalla y se dieron un beso a través de la pantalla. Finalmente se despidieron del otro y apagaron la pantalla, cortando así la comunicación.

A Mike le vino bien hablar con su novia la Apple Bloom de su mundo. Ahora se sentía más animado y de mejor humor.

Mas tarde, Mike volvió al laboratorio para volver a mirar por el cristal. Twilight que no quería perderse nada, fue también al igual que Spike. Darkwing y Night Ray como compañeros animales estaban presentes.

Dark: ¿Vas a mirar de nuevo el cristal, Mike?

Mike: Así es.

Twilight: Ten cuidado, Mike. Siento que de algún modo, te estás perdiendo en ese cristal.

Le comentaba la unicornio que no podía evitar preocuparse por el alicornio. Mike con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, la dijo.

Mike: Tranquila, Twilight. Mi amiga Magic jamás me daría algo que me llegase a perjudicar.

Respondía el alicornio para tranquilizar a la unicornio. Mike volvió a conectarse con el cristal y volver al mismo espacio negro de las veces anteriores. La voz de Magic Galaxy volvió ha escucharse.

Magic: Amigo Mike. Como ya sabrás, mis amigas y yo fuimos al planeta Maru para que nos tradujesen la profecía. Ahora que teníamos claro eso, ahora había que buscar más respuestas. Para eso fuimos a tu mundo, Mike. Tú no lo sabes, pero como ya dije antes, fuimos a tu mundo para buscar nada menos que los restos de Karot el Conquistador. La diabólica criatura que hace tiempo lograste derrotar. Sabíamos que en la mente de Karot o en sus restos habría quizás alguna clave para evitar el desastre.

El escenario cambio, mostrando ahora a Magic y las demás guardianas habían llegado al territorio del Imperio Celeste. El grupo andaban en campo abierto en dirección hacia unas montañas cercanas.

Sunset: Oye, Magic ¿No deberíamos ver a nuestro amigo Mike y ver si está bien?

Preguntaba la alicornio naranja. Ahí Magic la respondió.

Magic: No. Todavía no. No hasta que averigüemos todo esto. No quiero preocuparle antes de tiempo, hasta que obtengamos todas las respuestas que buscamos.

Fluttershy: Solo espero que no tardemos mucho. Me da no sé que no ir a ver a nuestro amigo.

Iron: Yo también lo espero, Fluttershy.

Rainbow: Magic ¿Qué esperas encontrar en los restos de Karot el Conquistador?

Magic: No lo sé, Rainbow, pero Karot es una criatura que ha vivido muchos siglos. Quizás en sus recuerdos haya algo que nos sirva.

Ice: Perdona que te lo pregunte, Magic, pero ¿No se supone que Mike logró destruir a esa criatura hace mucho tiempo?

Magic: Así es, Ice, pero no del todo. Sus restos cayeron cerca de detrás de esa montaña. Un lugar perfecto para investigar. Y ahora vamos. El tiempo apremia.

Estas seguían caminando. Mientras iban, vieron por el cielo una nave transporte que se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar donde iba el grupo.

Pinkie: ¿A dónde va esa nave?

Magic: No lo sé, pero mejor no entretenerse. Vamos.

Las guardianas se dieron prisa hasta finalmente llegar al otro lado de la montaña. Cuando llegaron, se llevaron una sorpresa.

Magic: Pero...¿Qué es esto?

Exclamó sorprendida la alicornio.

Pony celeste: Bienvenidos, señores visitantes. Pronto la visita guiada alrededor de los restos del temible monstruo conocido como Karot el Conquistador, dará comienzo.

Decía un pony celeste con traje de guía turístico. Las guardianas quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron a un grupo de turistas provenientes de distintas zonas. Ponis, grifos, minotauros, changelings, kirins y demás razas provenientes de todas partes, venían para la visita guiada por los restos de la colosal criatura.

Las guardianas podían ver lo único que quedaba del antiguo monstruo Karot que durante eones atormentaba diversas dimensiones, destruyendo todo cuanto encontraba para absorber su conocimiento y ser el único en tenerlo. Sus enormes huesos que varios kilómetros de longitud cubrían una gran parte del terrero por donde estaba. Sus cráneos con las bocas abiertas estaban en la parte más alejada y ellas como los visitantes estaban por la cola para ser más exactos.

Iron: Carai...¿Eso es Karot...?

Preguntaba el terrestre impresionado por el colosal esqueleto del antiguo monstruo.

Sunset: Más bien lo que queda de él.

Respondió Sunset.

Ice: Vaya. Pues era enorme. Eso sin duda. Casi podría caber una ciudad entera dentro de su esqueleto.

Applejack: No sabía que esto fuera una atracción turística.

Comentaba la vaquera. Ahí Rarity comentó.

Rarity: Bueno. Es lógico. Karot era un monstruo abominable que causó mucho daño. No es raro que ahora sus restos sea considerado como un especie de monumento o algo así.

Comentó la alicornio blanca.

Fluttershy: De todos modos ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer ahora?

Preguntaba la alicornio amarilla. Ahí Magic respondió.

Magic: Debemos llegar hasta las cabezas de Karot. Allí posiblemente obtengamos lo que buscamos.

Pinkie: ¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente?

Magic: Muy simple. Me conectaré a la mente de Karot para ver sus recuerdos.

Aquello sorprendió al resto de las guardianas.

Rainbow: ¿Conectarte a la mente de Karot? Pero...¿Cómo?

Ice: Este monstruo lleva muerto muchos años. No creo que tenga ya ni cerebro funcional.

Sunset: ¿Cómo pretendes conectarte a la mente del monstruo?

Ante las preguntas Magic respondió.

Magic: Es cierto que Karot está ya muerto mucho tiempo, pero una parte residual de sus recuerdos deberían todavía estar. Con un poco de suerte, podré conectarme mágicamente a sus recuerdos residuales.

Rarity: Querida ¿Puedes en serio hacer eso?

Magic: Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Pinkie: Bueno. Mientras lo haces, podemos disfrutar de la visita guiada.

Decía animada la pony rosa. Haciendo caso a ésta, el grupo se unió al grupo de visitantes y siendo llevados por el guía, fueron caminando por debajo de los enormes huesos de la criatura. El guía iba explicando a los visitantes.

Guía: Observen, señores visitantes. Los restos del antiguo monstruo dimensional conocido como Karot.

Los visitantes observaban emocionados y sorprendidos los restos fosilizados del antiguo y descomunal monstruo, mientras el guía seguía explicando.

Guía: Antiguamente desde hace eones, Karot viajaba de una dimensión a otra, destruyendo civilizaciones enteras y luego absorber todo su conocimiento en el cristal que este llevaba siempre en el pecho, conocido por muchos como el Cristal del Conocimiento del que actualmente está celosamente guardado en el imperio.

Contaba el guía a los visitantes, mientras éstos después de un largo rato, estaban ya caminando por debajo de la columna vertebral del monstruo donde cubría muchos metros del suelo alrededor.

Fluttershy: Si que es largo...

Iron: Ya lo creo...Llevamos casi dos horas caminando y solo hemos llegado a la mitad de la columna vertebral...

Comentaban éstos.

Applejack: No sabía que esto era una atracción turística.

Comentaba la alicornio naranja. Ahí Magic comentó.

Magic: Sí. Creo que Mike me comentó esto hace tiempo, que se decidió convertir el enorme esqueleto de Karot como atracción turística y por lo que tengo entendido, reciben muchos visitantes de otros reinos.

Pinkie: Uy, sí. Ahora que lo dices. Vi una tienda de recuerdos cerca de donde vinimos. Me gustaría dar una vuelta y ver que me puedo traer como recuerdo.

Comentaba emocionada la alicornio rosa. Ahí Sunset sonriendo la dijo a su amiga.

Sunset: Cálmate, Pinkie. Te recuerdo que no vamos de vacaciones.

Iron: La verdad es que a mí también me apetece ir un poco a la tienda de recuerdos.

Ice: Sí. A mí me gustaría traer un recuerdo para mi hermana pequeña.

Comentaban los otros dos sementales. El guía siguió hablando.

Guía: El monstruo Karot visito nuestro mundo hace más de 50.000 años y estuvo a punto de destruir nuestras civilización hasta que empleando métodos desesperados, se envió al Imperio Celeste junto con el monstruo a una grieta dimensional donde no se supo nada del imperio hasta hace por lo menos tres años en que regreso, y para nuestra desgracia el monstruo Karot.

Durante un buen rato, caminaron los presentes hasta llegar casi al comienzo de los tres cuellos de las cabezas del monstruo.

Guía: Por fortuna nuestro querido y valiente emperador Star Hope, Mike Bluer para muchos, logró acabar con la malvada criatura y salvarnos a todos de la extinción.

Un gran "Ohhh"...Se oyó entre los visitantes ya que la mayoría conocían la historia del monstruo Karot y como Mike Bluer logró derrotarlo.

Guía: Sus restos están aquí expuestos como recordatorio de lo cerca que estuvo el Imperio Celeste y el resto del mundo de ser exterminados por dicho monstruo. Por fortuna, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por dicha criatura. Y durante mucho tiempo, hemos vivido en paz gracias al emperador Star Hope.

Explicaba el guía mientras los visitantes hacían fotos de todo el lugar. Las guardianas en cambio, aunque disfrutaban de la visita guiada, tenían una misión que cumplir.

Guía: Finalmente llegamos a la parte de los largos cuellos que tenía dicha criatura.

La visita llegó hasta las intersecciones donde se veían los enormes huesos de los tres cuellos de la criatura.

Guía: Cada uno de los cuellos desde el tronco hasta cada una de las cabezas de Karot, albergan una gran distancia. A partir de aquí, pueden visitarlas en el orden que prefieran. Cada uno puede llevar mucho tiempo, así que tómenlo con calma.

Aquello era la oportunidad de las guardianas, ya que podría explorar tranquilamente cada una de las cabezas en busca de la información. Sin perder tiempo, Magic y las otras guardianas fueron a una de las cabezas del monstruo, empezando por la derecha del todo.

Magic: Bien. Primero ésta.

Magic voló hasta ponerse encima del enorme cráneo de la criatura.

Magic: Bien. Es ahora o nunca. Empecemos con ésta.

Magic comenzó a concentrar su magia y un sello mágico se formó por donde pisaba la alicornio. Magic cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Sus amigas y amigos viéndola hacer eso, comentaron.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que Magic encontrará algo?

Sunset: Esperemos que sí. Por el bien de todos.

Decía Sunset con esperanza de que Magic encontrara algo en los recuerdos residuales de Karot.

Magic sentía que se estaba introduciendo en los recuerdos residuales de Karot. Finalmente salió del trance y exclamó.

Magic: Vaya.

Applejack: ¿Qué has visto, Magic?

Magic: Yo...Vi...Vi miedo...Miedo del futuro...

Dijo la alicornio que no estaba segura de lo que vio.

Sunset: ¿Vistes algo, Magic?

Magic: Solo fragmentos. Miedo de algo. Algo malo de verdad...¿Qué podría ser, que hasta un monstruo como Karot tuviera miedo?

Respondía la alicornio.

Magic: Miremos en la siguiente cabeza.

El grupo fue a la cabeza intermedia y como en la cabeza anterior, Magic se conecto a la cabeza central.

Magic: Veo...Desesperación...Pero a la vez, esperanza...

Decía la alicornio viendo fragmentos que por si solos no parecían gran cosa, pero confiaba que al juntarlos todos, encontraría algún sentido.

Magic: Bien. Miremos en la última cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a la última cabeza y como las veces anterior, Magic miró en la última cabeza esperando obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Magic: En esta veo...Libertad y regocijo...Un objetivo...que espera poder cumplirse...Una esperanza para que el multiuniverso pueda por fin salvarse.

Comentaba Magic. Finalmente había terminado de ver en los recuerdos de Karot.

Más tarde, el grupo había vuelto por donde habían llegado, y algunos se pasaron por la tienda de recuerdos que estaba a comienzo de la visita turistica.

Pinkie: ¡Mirad que bonitos recuerdos nos hemos comprado!

Decía alegremente Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos como llevando todo tipo de objetos en bolsas llenas. Portaba una camiseta negra con el dibujo de Karot, una gorra verde con forma de la cabeza de Karot, unas pulseras con dibujos de los largos cuellos de Karot como varios recuerdos más.

Ice: Seguro que a mi hermana le gustara esto.

Comentaba sonriente el pony de hielo con bolsas y prendas como el que llevaba Pinkie Pie, mostrando una estatuilla de cristal con la imagen de Karot y otro de Karot en forma de peluche.

Iron: A mi hermano le gustara seguramente esto.

Comentó Iron que como Pinkie Pie e Ice, llevaba prendes similares como bolsas y mostrando una caja puzzle donde se veía a Karot siendo derrotado por Mike Bluer portando éste el Cetro Celestial.

Fluttershy: Yo...Me he comprado algún que otro recuerdo...

Comentaba la alicornio amarilla llevando bolsas también y enseñando un peluche de Karot que más que miedo, daba risa o ternura.

Fluttershy: Oh...Había unos peluches muy monos de Karot. También los hay de Mike y por eso me he comprado uno.

Decía Fluttershy mostrando un peluche de Mike Bluer. Ahí Pinkie Pie preguntó sorprendida.

Pinkie: ¿Dónde lo has cogido que no lo había visto?

Fluttershy: Estaban a la entrada. Junto con varios peluches con la forma de la Patrulla Harmony.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes al entrar?

Rarity: No me puedo creer que os pongáis a comprar recueros en un momento como éste.

Les decía algo molesta la alicornio blanca ante la actitud de éstos. Ahí Fluttershy respondió.

Fluttershy: Bueno...Es que hay bonitos recuerdos je, je, je...

Se reía un poco tímida la alicornio amarilla.

Rainbow: Yo también voto por comprar algunos recuerdos. No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de venir aquí.

Comentó la alicornio azul con ganas de comprar cosas.

Rarity: Pero...

Sunset: Calma, Rarity. Hemos estado de un lado a otro sin parar y no estaría mal relajarse un poco.

Magic: Sunset tiene razón. Mejor descansar un poco antes de reanudar nuestro viaje.

Rairty iba a protestar, pero luego de pensarlo por un momento, dijo.

Rarity: ¿Sabéis qué? Tenéis razón. Vamos a relajarnos un poco. Así de paso le compro a mi hermana y a Bell algunos bonitos recuerdos.

Dijo sonriente la alicornio y finalmente todos fueron a la tienda de recuerdos a comprar cosas bonitas. Magic fue la última en entrar, ya que ésta ahí se giro y viendo los restos de Karot, comentó.

Magic: Lo que he visto en la mente de Karot en su conjunto...Por increíble que parezca...Es nada menos que el futuro...Lo que nos aguardara...Si Mike muere...

Comentaba Magic Galaxy, temiendo la catástrofe que se cernirá en el futuro.

Pinkie: ¡Eh,Magic! ¿Vienes ya?

La llamaba la pony rosa. Magic tratando de no aparentar preocupada, la respondió mientras sonreía.

Magic: Claro, Pinkie. Ya voy.

Y Magic entró en la tienda como los demás.

Finalmente la visión termino.

Más tarde, Mike estaba en la sala de juegos de la nave en el bar. Darkwing, Night Ray y Spike junto con Holy y Dark Cloud estos últimos en su forma alicornios, estaban jugando a las cartas en una mesa para dicho juego. Mike que estaba sentado en el bar, tenía una expresión de cansancio. Ocelot ofreciendo un zumo del bar a Mike, le comentó.

Ocelot: Has estado mirando el cristal otra vez ¿Verdad?

Mike: ¿Tanto se nota?

Respondía con ironía el alicornio.

Ocelot: Posiblemente por tu gesto de cansancio. Que apenas te sostienes la cabeza, que sueltas algún que otro bostezo. Aparte de eso, nada más.

Bromeaba el espadachín, terminando de echar el zumo en el vaso de Mike, donde el alicornio se lo bebió de un trago.

Ocelot: Tal vez deberías descansar un poco y echarte una siesta, que falta te hace. Y como diría Rarity, un buen sueño de belleza no hace daño a nadie.

Bromeaba el espadachín.

Mike: Sí, mamá...

Respondía con sarcasmo el alicornio, pero luego se rió levemente. Aun así estaba en parte preocupado ¿Qué había visto Magic en la mente de Karot que amenazaría a todo el universo? Eso era algo que tendría que investigar, pero mejor mañana. Ahora mismo estaba bastante cansado, ya que el cristal tras mostrarle recuerdos le fatigaba mentalmente y ahora tendría que descansar. Una buena siesta en la cama de su camarote no le quitaba absolutamente nadie.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: A ver si lo he entendido. La tal Magic Galaxy se introdujo en la mente del llamado Karot el Conquistador para ver ¿El futuro?

Preguntaba la grifo, donde no se creía demasiado la versión del grifo. Lyndon la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es, monada. Y todo para ver que ocurriría en el futuro, del gran desastre.

Jill: Y supongo que ahora me contarás la siguiente visión ¿No?

Ante la pregunta, el grifo poniendo una expresión muy seria la contestó.

Lyndon: ¿En serio quieres conocer esa parte?

Jill: Por supuesto. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ese alicornio y el futuro. Como ya te dije antes, por los problemas en que estamos ahora metidos.

Lyndon: ¿Crees que no lo sé? Mi madre. Y pensar que lo de Arquímedes era malo, pero esto...Ufff...Nunca me lo habría imaginado ni en mis peores pesadillas, y eso que he tenido de todo tipo. Como aquella vez que soñé que iba desnudo al colegio.

Jill: Continua, por favor. Y se claro.

Lyndon: Claro. No hay problema.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	25. Cap 25 Visiones del Pasado y Futuro 4º P

**Capítulo 25**

 **Visiones del pasado y futuro 4º Parte**

Lyndon: Bueno, preciosa ¿Lista para escuchar el fin del mundo?

Le decía el grifo a Jill casi en plan broma. Ésta preparada para escuchar todo lo que fuera a decir el grifo, le respondió.

Jill: Claro. Adelante.

Lyndon: Bien, pero te lo advierto. Lo que oirás, no va a ser nada alentador en absoluto y bastante preocupante a la vez.

Jill: Fui entrenada para soportar todo tipo de cosas. Y comparado con lo que estamos viviendo ahora mismo, no creo que esto me vaya a afectar demasiado.

Respondía la grifo muy segura de sí misma. El grifo alzando de hombros y sonriendo de forma irónica, la dijo.

Lyndon: Como quieras. Allá vamos.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Volviendo al laboratorio. Estaba Mike como siempre enfrente del cristal y con él estaban el resto de la patrulla como sus amigos, las mane y el dragón Spike. También estaba Discord que había venido por su gran curiosidad.

Mike: Curioso que hayáis venido todos.

Comentaba el alicornio, viendo que todo el mundo estaba con él.

Red: Claro, Mike. No vamos ha dejarte solo en esto.

Spike: Después de las visiones que has tenido, sentimos que debemos estar a tu lado más que nunca.

Dark Cloud: En lo bueno y en lo malo, pero sin los santos matrimonios je, je, je, je.

Fox: Es conveniente saber a que nos enfrentamos para así estar listos para lo que sea.

Medic: Y esto te atañe a ti, Mike. No vamos a dejarte solo con esto.

Ghost: Por supuesto. Siempre estás ayudando a los demás y nosotros haremos lo mismo por ti.

Dijo la pony fantasma asustando a las mane al cual estas no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del pony fantasma.

Dark: Así que estaremos a tu lado en todo momento, Mike.

Night: Por supuesto, Mike. Siento que entre nosotros existen lazos que nos unen. Unos lazos que existen incluso antes de habernos conocido.

Twiligth: Vaya, Night. Eso si que es profundo.

Decía sonriente la unicornio.

Rainbow: Y bastante cursi.

Completamente la pegaso de forma burlona. Discord que estaba tumbado en una hamaca suspendida en el aire, comentó de forma soñolienta.

Discord: Admito que esto también me interesa en cierto punto. Por esa razón me interesa escuchar para ver como terminar esta película jo, jo, jo.

Mike contando con el apoyo de sus amigos, volvió a contactar con el cristal. Ahí volvió al mismo espacio negro donde oía la voz de Magic.

Magic: Ahora, Mike. Debes ver la visión del futuro que vio Karot el Conquistador. El final de mi pueblo y de todas las cosas. Tal será nuestro destino si tú mueres, Mike.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Magic, Mike pensando, comentó.

Mike: No estoy seguro si quiero realmente entrar en contacto con la mente de Karot, pero si el destino está en juego y yo estoy metido en esto. Necesito saberlo.

Finalmente Mike se conecto con la mente de Karot el Conquistador y ahí pudo ver el futuro. El futuro aciago que sucederá según Karot.

Karot: En un futuro muy lejano, en un lejano planeta sombrío, las guardianas junto con las tropas de Equestria como de otros mundos y las valkirias de Santuary, lucharan su última batalla. Sus héroes se reunirán, sus tropas serán convocadas y morirán con honor...A pesar de todo, morirán irremediablemente...

Dijo Karot con cierto pesar en la última palabra.

Karot: Y nada ni nadie sobrevivirá, y en caso de que lo hagan, serán esclavos de los híbridos. Todos se arrodillaran ante el poder del caído...

La imagen se mostraba a diversas criaturas de todas las razas, pero hechas íntegramente de sombras. Entre ellas, estaban varios híbridos como el que lucharon Magic y las otras guardianas, pero más perfeccionadas y mejor diseñadas.

Ahora se mostraba el lugar de una gran ciudad cubierta por la oscura noche, protegida cada sector por tres grandes murallas de enorme altura que rodeaban la ciudad. Cientos de tropas tantos ponis como minotauros, changelings, dragones, lobos, kirins y varias razas más, armados con armas avanzadas y modernas y algunos subidos en vehículos de combate como cañones fijos, estaban preparados para luchar. Un gran ejercito estaba en cada una de las secciones de la gran ciudad, dispuesta a defender el lugar pasara lo que pasara. Las valkirias también estaban ahí, dispuestas a luchar con todo su armamento tecnológico.

Varios vehículos como tanques y similares estaban preparados para combatir al enemigo por tierra, mientra por el aire, habían múltiples cazas y naves como cruceros de batalla.

En el centro de la ciudad estaba un gran castillo. Por el balcón se asomaba Magic Galaxy junto con las demás guardianas, todas ellas con sus armaduras y armas ya activas. La alicornio dirigiéndose a todo el mundo mediante un hechizo para que su voz sonara por todas partes, habló a éstos.

Magic: Amigos. La última noche ha llegado. Nuestro mundo como el resto del multiuniverso están en llamas. La mayoría de los seres vivos fueron destruidos y Santuary como los mundos que éstas gobernaban, han sido consumidas por completo por el caído, quedando muy pocas supervivientes que están aquí ahora mismo.

Comentaba Magic seriamente, mientras los soldados tanto de otras razas como las de Santuary, recordaban con miedo lo sucedido. Algunos tenían recuerdos traumáticos de lo que había pasado en sus mundos. Mundos enteros arrasados. Incluso las valkirias que tenían fama se ser imbatibles, no pudieron hacer frente a la amenaza que ahora mismo se cernía sobre ellos ahora mismo.

Magic: Solo quedamos nosotros para plantar cara al ser oscuro, pero si esta noche caemos, lo haremos luchando como uno solo. Demostremos a ese ser oscuro que no nos rendiremos sin luchar y que estamos dispuestos a darlo todo.

Hablaba Magic tratando de subir el ánimo, cosa que funciono. La mayoría de los soldados perdieron lo que más querían en sus mundos de origen, ahora ya no tenían nada más que perder y si estaban dispuestos a morir, lo harían dándolo todo. Todos gritaron de determinación, mientra alzaban sus armas en señal de que no se iban a rendirse para nada.

Magic sonrió ante la confianza y determinación de las tropas, aunque en el fondo de su ser sabía que posiblemente no iban a ser suficiente. Magic se giró hacia sus amigas y las comentó a éstas.

Magic: Bueno chicas y chicos ¿Listo para darlo todo en esta batalla?

Rainbow: Por supuesto, Magic. No pienso rendirme sin luchar.

Rarity: Ese maldito tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Sunset: Quizás lo tengamos todo en contra, pero si he de morir, lo haré llevándome cientos de ellos por delante.

Applejack: Les vamos a patear, pero bien.

Ice: Mi hacha pide matar enemigos.

Iron: Y mi martillo ganas de aplastar enemigos.

Fluttershy: Yo, tengo miedo. Posiblemente no pasemos de esta noche.

Pinkie: Te entiendo, Fluttershy. Yo también tengo miedo, pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo y ya está. Yo perdí a muchos amigos como a mi familia y a los Cake. Estoy dispuesta a vengarlos pase lo que pase.

Magic: Sé lo que es eso. Aun recuerdo como Celestia y Luna. Mi familia tanto adoptiva como biológica. Todos ellos.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle...Bell.

Applejack: Apple Bloom...Big Mac.

Fluttershy: Angel.

Rainbow: Scootaloo.

Sunset: Mi hermana.

Iron: Mi hermano pequeño.

Ice: Mi hermana pequeña.

Todos estaban sumidos en la tristeza. Todos perdieron a sus seres queridos. Despues de unos instantes, Magic dijo.

Magic: Ahora mismo no sirve de nada llorar sus muertes. Si debemos vengarlos, lo haremos acabando con tantos enemigos como podamos.

Decía con decisión la alicornio. Sus amigos asintieron igual de decididos. Ellos también buscaban venganza contra el ser que trajo aquella tristeza, como la ruina al universo de su mundo.

Finalmente las guardianas salieron volando para unirse a las tropas que estaban protegiendo la primera muralla defensiva. El plan era aguantar tanto como fuera posible. La ciudad estaba protegida por grandes muros donde cada una era más fuerte y resistente que la anterior y con mejores armas defensivas como mayor número de tropas. En el interior de la ciudad habían varios portales donde podían convocar tropas para así obtener un flujo constante de refuerzos que estaba compuesto por los últimos supervivientes que quedaban el la galaxia y en otras dimensiones. También había un gran portal de tamaño considerable de estructura negra que serviría para traer aun más tropas que quedasen para luchar. Pese a contar con todo ello, sabían que ni eso serviría para sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba.

Magic: Bien, chicas y chicos ¿Listos para darlo todo en esta última batalla?

Todos: ¡SÍII...!

Respondieron con determinación todos, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final contra un poderoso enemigo. En ese momento recibieron una comunicación de una de las valkirias que estaba en las defensas del segundo muro.

Valkiria: La cámara está lista.

Decía la valkirias que junto a otras valkirias, iban guardando información como libros y archivos de datos en una cámara de tamaño medio que estaba a ras del suelo.

Valkiria: Debemos preservar el conocimiento para el futuro y evitar que generaciones futuras no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros. Por favor, princesa Magic. Protéjanos mientras sellamos la cámara.

Pedía la valkiria a Magic mientras se comunicaba con ella mediante un comunicador. Esta sintiendo la respondió.

Magic: Lo haremos. Os daremos tanto tiempo como podamos.

En ese momento, de los portales surgieron varios cazas espaciales, entre ellas habían los conocidos cazas fénix del Imperio Celeste. El líder de la flota, un pony celeste llamado Urum, el cual llevaba un traje de piloto con tono dorado de cuerpo entero que impedía ver su aspecto. Pilotando un caza fénix personalizado, informaba a Magic a través del comunicador.

Urum: He reunido al resto de lo que queda de la gran flota del Imperio Celeste para ayudaros.

Informaba Urum. Magic contactando con él, le respondió.

Magic: Llegas en buen momento, almirante Urum.

Rainbow: Sí, amigo. Si el enemigo ataca desde el aire, necesitaremos vuestros cazas para combatirlos.

Todo el mundo se preparaba para combatir al enemigo. En ese momento, Magic y las otras pudieron oír la misterios voz del ser oscuro. El mismo ser que según la profecía, Mike debería luchar contra él y detenerlo, pero por desgracia ese cometido nunca se cumpliría ya que el alicornio entonces estaba muerto, incapaz de cumplir con su cometido.

¿?: Mis siervos cumplieron con mi plan. Mis híbridos son la prueba. Ahora los últimos guerreros que quedan cumplirán con su última función...Morir...

Decía el ser oscuro, cuya voz sonaba en toda la ciudad, llenando de miedo a los soldados que estaban presentes. Incluso las valkirias que eran conocidas por no temer a casi nada, sentían un profundo miedo en su interior.

Magic y las guardianas no estaban dispuestas a dejar que el miedo los invadiese, así que se comunicaron con las tropas y les habló a éstos.

Magic: No dejéis que el miedo os invada, amigos. No os voy a mentir. Posiblemente no salgamos de ésta, pero yo os pregunto ¿Cómo pensáis morir en esta última batalla? ¿De rodillas implorando clemencia sabiendo que nunca os lo van a conceder? ¿O luchando hasta el final, dándolo todo y hacer que nuestro enemigo sufra hasta el final de la lucha?

Sunset: Muchos de vosotros habéis perdido seres queridos por culpa del ser oscuro. Nosotras también perdimos seres queridos en el pasado. Estamos dispuestos a vengarlos pase lo que pase, llevándonos a tantos enemigos como nos encontremos por delante.

Iron: Mi martillo está hambriento de machacar cráneos de monstruos y de híbridos.

Ice: Mi hacha pide sangre.

Magic: Así que yo os pregunto ¿Estáis dispuestos a luchar por todo hasta el final?

Las palabras de las guardianas tuvieron efecto en las tropas, donde iban recobrando el valor y se alzaron en armas dispuestos a luchar hasta el final. En ese momento unos exploradores grifos aparecieron e informaron.

Grifo: ¡El enemigo viene!

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos de combate. Obviamente las guardianas estaban en primera línea de batalla, mientras que las tropas en lo más alto de los muros, preparaban sus armas de largo alcance como cañones fijos y torretas, como combatientes de primera línea en caso de que el enemigo llegara hasta ellos.

En ese momento aparecieron. Una marea interminable de criaturas monstruosas en forma de sombras. Muchos de ellas tenían forma monstruosa que parecían salidas de las peores pesadillas, pero otras se parecían a ponis, grifos, dragones y demás razas, pero todas ellas con formas grotescas.

Las tropas dispararon sus armas de largo alcance contra todas ellas, logrando barrer del mapa cientos de tropas, cientos de cañones dispararon sus salvas, cañones láser, lanzaderas de misiles que cubrían el cielo de misiles, incluso lanzallamas fijas que disparaban desde agujeros en dicho muro. Pese a todo ello, seguían viniendo más engendros. Las guardianas empleando sus poderes, lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques para destruir tantas tropas enemigas como pudieran.

No tardaran en aparecer las tropas voladoras. Arum digiriendo sus fuerzas aéreas, fueron a interceptarlos y comenzaron a atacarlas. Las sombras no tardaron en contraatacar y atacar a los cazas. Un dragón de sombras golpeo con su garra un caza derribándola y hacerla estrellar contra el muro, pero rápidamente el dragón es abatido por el caza de Arum. El piloto haciendo veloces y ágiles maniobras, lograba destruir múltiples enemigos voladores como el resto de sus fuerzas.

Las defensas fijas del muro disparaban de forma incesante y sin pausa contra todos los enemigos que se iban acercando al muro. Algunos engendros lograban escalar el muro y llegar hasta los cañones, donde fueron interceptados por los combatientes de corto alcance o por fusileros para repelerlos, pero aun así lograban destruir algunos cañones en el proceso debido al enorme número que venían.

Rainbow sin perder tiempo, convocó una tormenta que fue lanzando rayos que impactaban contra las tropas enemigas que atacaban la parte superior del muro. Ice con sus poderes del hielo, creó una gran capa de hielo resbaladiza en el muro, impidiendo así que el enemigo pudiera escalar por ella y acabara resbalándose hacia abajo.

Todos estaban dándolo todo para tratar de resistir las acometidas del enemigo, pero por desgracia estaban sufriendo muchas bajas en las tropas aliadas. En ese momento la voz del ser oscuro volvió a oírse.

¿?: Todo renacerá en mi nombre...Ahora contemplad mi mayor creación...

En ese momento se oyó por los cielos un aterrador rugido que helaba la sangre al oírlo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué...qué ha sido ese sonido?

Magic: Mucho me temo que es un híbrido.

No la faltaba razón la alicornio. Del cielo oscuro entre las nubes negras, surgió un descomunal dragón piel azul oscura. Vientre blanco. Ojos azules. un gran cuerno en la frente. Garras enormes y una cola terminada en ancla. Aquella criatura era nada menos que un dragón híbrido.

El dragón se lanzo en picado hacia el muro. Los cazas fueron los primeros en tratar de interceptarlo disparando sus cañones, pero solo lograban hacerle daños menores. El dragón disparó desde su boca un gran rayo blanco que destruyó varios cazas en adelante. El rayo no se detuvo ahí y éste golpeó el muro, logrando destruir una porción del mismo, dejando paso libre para que las tropas enemigas pudieran pasar.

Los defensores no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron en posición junto con sus tanques y vehículos para impedir que el enemigo entrase. Las sombras comenzaron a pasar por el muro y los defensores comenzaron a disparar sus armas tratando de repelerlos. Iron se les unió y con un golpe de su martillo en el suelo, creó una onda de impactó que se llevó por delante a cientos de sombras. Pese a ello, seguían viniendo más sombras.

Iron: ¡Tenemos una brecha en el primer muro! ¡Hay que tratar de repelerlos ya!

El dragón iba a volver a atacarm hasta que un rayo de fuego le impacto en la cara. El dragón vio que fue Sunset Shimmer la que efectúo el ataque. El dragón soltó un rugido y se lanzó a por ella. Sunset lo esquivó y le volvió a disparar un rayo. Ice sin perder tiempo, le lanzó un rayo de hielo que le impactó en las alas donde ahí las congeló, esperando que así el dragón caería al suelo. Por desgracia, el dragón con un simple movimiento de alas, destruyó dicho hielo y acto seguido soltó un rugido haciendo que de su cuerpo surgiera infinidad de esferas de energía que impactó tanto en tierra como en los muros, destruyendo tanto aliados como enemigos.

Applejack y Rarity concentraron energía y lanzaron un rayo combinado contra la criatura, logrando hacerla retroceder. Magic saltando hacia la espalda del dragón, clavó sus espaldas logrando con mucho esfuerzo atravesarla y concentrar una gran cantidad de energía mágica dentro de la criatura, provocando una gran explosión interna haciendo que el dragón cayera al suelo provocando un gran temblor en la tierra. Pese al impacto, la criatura se alzó de nuevo y disparó otro rayo que arrasó formaciones enteras de tropas donde no distinguía aliados de enemigos.

Magic: No podemos dejar suelta a esa criatura. Debemos pararla.

Magic concentró todo su poder y luego se lanzó a modo de estela contra la criatura. El híbrido lanzó un rayo contra ella, pero la alicornio podía atravesar el rayo hasta alcanzar el híbrido y provocar una explosión de energía mágica que destruyó a la criatura.

Magic cansada, se paró en el suelo para recobrar el aliento, pero fue rodeada por varias sombras. Las sombras iban a atacarla, pero sus amigas la salvaron destruyendo a las sombras con su magia.

Applejack: ¿Estás bien, Magic?

Preguntaba la alicornio naranja, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

Magic: Sí, pero esa criatura era poderosa. Me ha obligado a emplearme a fondo.

Pinkie: Mucho me temo que eso es solo el principio. Pronto vendrán más enemigos y entre ellos los híbridos.

Magic: Cierto. Tenemos que volver y organizarnos.

Las guardianas volvieron al muro para ayudar a las tropas a repeler a las fuerzas enemigas. Pronto venían más y más sombras y entre ellos venían más híbridos. Híbridos con forma de alicornio, grifo, minotauro y de diversas razas. Todas ellas con formas mucho más definidas que cuando Magic y las otras encontraron al primer prototipo de híbrido en el planeta Maru. Y como era de esperar, todos tenían habilidades y puntos fuertes de las demás razas combinadas. Las habilidades mágicas de alicornio y unicornios, la fuerza de los minotauros y dragones, capacidad de lanzar fuego de los dragones. Todos ellos muy poderosos y difíciles de vencer. Lo peor de todo, es que el número de híbridos aumentaba con el tiempo. Todos los híbridos tenían la particular piel blanca como ojos azules y detalles azules oscuros. Algunos que eran normalmente pura fuerza bruta, tenían la piel azul oscura como ojos blancos.

Cuando las cosas parecían ponerse feas, los portales se activaron de nuevo y mas cazas aparecieron, entre ellas los cañones de prisma celestes. También múltiples cazadores de sombras aparecieron para ayudar en la lucha. El líder de la flota, un pony celeste de la facción de los cazadores de sombras con una gran armadura tecnológica negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero y que pilotaba un cañón de prisma personalizada, cuyo nombre era Mohandar, informó por el comunicador.

Mohandar: Nuestros cañones de prisma están listos. Desconectad todos los limitadores de potencia y concentrad el fuego en los híbridos.

Los cañones de primas fueron rápidamente hacia donde se libraba la batalla en el primer muro y comenzaron a disparar sus rayos de energía contra los híbridos. La principal ventaja de dichas armas es que su potencia y daño aumentaba cuanto más tiempo se mantuviera el rayo, garantizando un daño progresivo y enorme contra los híbridos, logrando una muerte segura para estos. Pese a ello algunos híbridos eran bastante resistentes y lograban aguantar bastante daño antes de caer y algunos lograban derribar los cañones de prisma con sus potentes rayos.

Los cazadores de sombras aprovechando su habilidad para hacerse invisibles, atacaban por sorpresa a las sombras y atacaban a los híbridos sin temer a la respuesta inmediata de Éstos. Por desgracia, aparecieron unos alicornios híbridos con capacidad de detectarlos y atacarlos. A aquella clase de híbrido había que eliminarlos primero para que los cazadores de sombras recobrasen su ventaja de la invisibilidad.

Magic: Gracias, Mohandar. Se agradece la ayuda.

Agradecía Magic, mientras atravesaba con su espada a un changeling híbrido.

Mohandar: Por culpa de estos monstruos, perdimos nuestro hogar. Pensamos luchar hasta el último celeste ¡Adelante, por Raszagal!

La batalla se tornaba cada vez más encarnizada y aparecían más y más enemigos pese al flujo constante de refuerzos que aparecían en los portales. El primer muro estaba cada vez más destrozado y abriendo más y más paso para las tropas enemigas. El número de bajas era cada vez mayor y los defensores no daban para basto con tantos enemigos.

¿?: Todo está en vuestra contra. Incluso el suelo que pisáis, están las semillas de vuestra destrucción.

Sonaba la voz del ser oscuro. En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y de detrás del primero muro, surgieron descomunales criaturas con forma de gusanos con amplias bocas y garras en ellas. De sus bocas surgían múltiples tropas enemigas que iban atacando por la retaguardia a los defensores.

Applejack: ¡Nos atacan por detrás!

Sunset: Debemos destruir a esos gusanos como sea.

Magic: Hay que retirarse al segundo muro. Rápido. He ordenado fuego de artillería por esta zona cuando evacuemos.

Los defensores tuvieron que retroceder hasta el segundo muro, mientras los cazas como las guardianas iban atacando a los gusanos para impedir que trajeran más tropas. Sunset cubrió de fuego a un gusano quemándolo vivo. Ice congeló por completo a una y de un golpe de su hacha, lo destrozó en pedazos y trozos de cristales de hielo cayeron atravesando a varias tropas enemigas. Los cañones de primas disparaban sus rayos contra los gusanos para segundos después, morir ardiendo sus cuerpos.

Con algunas bajas, los defensores llegaron al segundo muro. Las valkirias que tenían vehículos de artillería preparadas, no tardaron en disparar contra el sector del primer muro. Una gran salva cubrió el cielo de proyectiles explosivos que no tardaron en cubrir la zona entera, arrasando cientos de tropas enemigas.

Unos minutos de respiro tenían el grupo, aunque sabían que no tardarían en volver a ser atacados por las tropas enemigas. La valkirias que estaban guardando más y más información en la cámara, la informó a Magic.

Valkiria: Aun no tenemos la cámara sellada. Necesitamos más tiempo.

Magic: Comprendido.

Los enemigos no tardaron en llegar y volver a atacar el muro. Los portales se volvieron a activarse una vez más y por ella llegaron múltiples cruceros de batalla valkirias como cruceros de batalla celeste. La líder era nada menos que la conservadora Selenis que estaba en un portanaves celeste.

Selenis: Esos canallas pagaran por lo que le han hecho a nuestro bien amado emperador Star Hope. Nobles cruzados, es la hora de la verdad. Que el enemigo conozca el poder de los campeones del Imperio Celeste. Por Star Hope.

Los cruceros de batalla fueron directos hacia el segundo muro. Los cruceros de batalla comenzaron a disparar sus baterías de cañones tanto contra los enemigos como los híbridos que seguían apareciendo. Los portanaves lanzaron infinidad de robots interceptores que se lanzaron contra el enemigo, disparando de forma incesante contra éstos.

Magic: Conservadora Selenis. Nos alegramos de que esté aquí.

Decía Magic, feliz de ver a la conservadora junto con su flota dirigiendo el ataque. La conservadora desde el comunicador, la respondió.

Selenis: Por supuesto. Los cruzados lucharan hasta el último celeste. Nuestro bien amado emperador Star Hope que en paz descanse, habría luchado hasta el final siguiendo sus ideales. Nosotros también lucharemos hasta el final. Por Orion...Por Star Hope...

Gracias a los refuerzos, los defensores lograban aguantar mejor los ataques del enemigo, pero eso no impedían que sufrieran bajas y lo peor de todo, las acometidas de enemigos seguía sin parar en ningún momento.

De los portales, surgieron más tropas celeste, entre ellas los cruzados celestes y altos cruzados y sin faltar los cruzados reales armados con sus armas de energía. Varios inmortales como Rhinos y Guardianes celestes. También los grandes andadores conocidos como los colosos celestes se unieron a la lucha. Rápidamente fueron al segundo muro y desde ahí se unieron a los defensores

El enemigo atacó inmediatamente a éstos con sus ataques a distancia. Obviamente los celestes gracias a sus escudos personales, pudieron resistir los ataques y alcanzar al enemigo para optar por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los cruzados con sus cuchillas de energía, despedazaban al enemigo. Los altos cruzados con sus poderosa magia, destruía formaciones de enemigos, en ocasiones los altos cruzados tenían que fusionarse para formar a arcontes y lanzas poderosos rayos que borraban filas enteras de enemigos. Los cruzados reales con sus hachas de solarita, saltaban hacia el enemigo y girando a modo de torbellinos, despedazaban tropas enteras.

Los inmortales y rhinos disparaban sus armas de energía acabando a distancia con el enemigo, mientras los guardianes celestes destruían a las sombras más grandes y los colosos celestes se subían a elevaciones y edificios para así con sus rayos de calor, incinerar a mayor distancia formaciones enteras de enemigos.

No tardaron en aparecer grandes híbridos para destruir a los defensores. Las tropas celestes trataban de atacarlos y aunque lograban acertarles con sus ataques, los híbridos seguían resistiendo y aplastaban a los cruzados como cruzados reales. Los guardianes celestes trataron de atacarlos, logrando hacerles daños menores, pero los híbridos enseguida los atacaron y atravesando las sólidas armaduras y destrozarlos por dentro. Los colosos no tenían más suerte y estos caían cuando los híbridos destrozaban sus largas patas para luego ser aplastados por éstos. Las naves prisma y los cruceros tenían que concentrar su fuego en los híbridos para cubrir a los aliados y tratar de destruir a las diabólicas criaturas.

Las guardianas tenían que ayudar a los defensores contra los híbridos, ya que éstos eran muy poderosos y abatían con facilidad a los defensores.

Valkiria: Ya está. La cámara está ya sellada.

Avisaba la valkiria, mientras la cámara se hundía en el suelo y era herméticamente sellada con una compuerta metálica para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese acceder a ella en mucho tiempo.

Valkiria: Con esto, nuestro conocimiento estará seguro.

Celebraba la valkiria.

¿?: No tenéis donde esconderos ni donde huir...

Nada más decir eso el ser oscuro, más gusanos surgieron del suelo e infinidad de tropas volvieron a surgir de ellas. Las guardianas tuvieron que centrarse en éstas para evitar que los atacasen por la retaguardia. En ese momento, Selenis contactó con Magic.

Selenis: Princesa Magic. Nuestros sensores han detectado la presencia de un híbrido...de tamaño considerable...

Magic: ¿Cómo de grande?

Selenis: El más grande registrado hasta la fecha.

Respondía la conservadora con tono de preocupación. En ese momento se oyó un enorme rugido, mucho mayor que los anteriores. Los defensores se quedaron congelados ante lo que vieron.

A lo lejos se iba aproximando un descomunal monstruo híbrido. Tenía forma reptiliana con un gran cuerno en forma de espada en la cabeza. Carecía de ojos. Cuatro grandes brazos con garras afiladas. Su cola terminaba en forma de púa afilada. Su tamaño era incluso superior a la de los muros de la ciudad.

Applejack: ¿Qué...qué es eso?

Fluttershy: ¿Eso...eso es un híbrido...?

Pinkie: Es...Enorme...

Sin perder tiempo, el híbrido fue corriendo hacia el muro donde lo atravesó con facilidad los restos del primer muro destruido. Dicha criatura iba aumentando más y más de velocidad.

Magic: Va hacia el segundo muro.

Selenis: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Concentrad el fuego contra la criatura monstruosa!

Nada mas decir eso, todos los cruceros y cazas concentraron su fuego contra la criatura, recibiendo ésta todos los impactos. Pese a ello, no lograban siquiera frenar su avance. Finalmente el híbrido llegó al segundo muro y la atravesó por completo como si fuera de papel, llevándose por delante a cientos de defensores como criaturas de las sombras.

Iron: Ha atravesado el segundo muro como si nada.

Magic: A todas las tropas. Retiraos al último muro. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de la criatura.

Las tropas obedecieron y se retiraron al último muro defensivo. Las guardianas ahí se ocupaban de la enorme criatura.

Las guardianas lo atacaban por todos lados con sus mejores ataques, logrando como mucho hacerla enfadar aun más al híbrido. El híbrido abrió su boca y lanzó un gran chorro de fuego azul que obligó al grupo a apartarse.

Sunset lanzó una llamarada contra la cabeza de la criatura, pero ésta apenas sintió nada y trató de golpearla con su cuerno espada donde por poco no la dio.

Rainbow convocó un rayo del cielo que impactó de lleno en la criatura, pero solo logró hacerla enfadar aun más y lanzó su garra contra la alicornio azul, donde ésta tuvo que usar su velocidad para esquivarla.

Rarity convocó un maremoto de agua que cubrió toda la segunda zona del muro llevandose a todas las tropas sombras e impactando contra la criatura, esperando que el oleaje se lo llevase, pero por desgracia el híbrido era demasiado fuerte.

Rarity: Esto no me gusta. Nada de lo que la lanzamos funciona.

Magic: No queda más remedio. Tenemos que subir de nivel.

Ice: Estoy de acuerdo.

Las guardianas convocaron a sus espíritus guardianes para que las ayudasen.

Magic y las otras: ¡Modo Mega Batalla!

Magic adoptó su modo Mega Batalla. La de Applejack era una armadura con cabeza de todo en el casco. Rarity una armadura de tigre blanco con rayas color azul marino. La de Pinkie Pie la de lobo rosa. Fluttershy con una armadura en forma de ciervo. Rainbow una armadura de águila de color amarillo eléctrico y detalles color cían. La de Sunset una armadura fénix color rojo. El de Ice es una armadura parecía a un leopardo de color blanco con detalles celestes y puntos de color negro. El de Iron una armadura parecida a un rinoceronte de color gris con detalles de color metal y el casco tenía un cuerno característico del animal.

Las guardianas ahora con su máximo poder, no tardaron en ahora lanzar sus más poderosos ataques contra la criatura, esta vez estaban logrando hacer daño de verdad. Magic con sus espadas de luz, les hacía mortales cortes en puntos vitales de la criatura. Applejack convocaba rocas afiladas que iban hacia la criatura, donde Ice con sus poderes del hielo, las cubría con dicho elemento las rocas para así aumentar su fuerza y atravesar la dura coraza del monstruo. Rarity creó una gran torrente de agua que cubrió a la criatura y Rainbow creó otra tormenta donde varios rayos impactaron contra la criatura, haciéndola rugir de dolor, cuyo efecto era mayor al estar cubierto de agua. Pinkie Pie convocaba vientos afilados que iban haciendo mortales cortes en la criatura, mientras Fluttershy convocaba enormes plantas que inmovilizaban a la criatura. Iron con su martillo, se lanzó hacia el cuerno de la criatura y con un potente golpe cargado, logró destruir dicho cuerno haciendo que la bestia rugiera de dolor al mismo tiempo que la sangraba la cabeza.

Magic: Y para terminar ¡Corte Galáctico de las Estrellas!

Magic alzó sus dos espadas hacia el cielo y ambos formaron un gran filo galáctico blanco que llego hasta el espacio. Ésta blandió la espada impactando contra la criatura, logrando partirla en dos y acabar definitivamente con ella.

Sunset: ¡Así se hace, Magic!

Rarity: Buen trabajo.

La felicitaban sus amigas. Magic mirando a sus amigas, las dijo con tono serio.

Magic: No hay tiempo para felicitaciones. Debemos volver al primer muro, pronto abrirán fuego de artillería por aquí.

Las guardianas fueron rápidamente hacia el último muro defensivo y acto seguido, fuego de artillería cubrió la segunda zona, destruyendo a la mayoría de las tropas sombras como hiriendo o matando a varios híbridos.

Finalmente el resto de las fuerzas estaban ya en el último muro. El último definitivamente. Si los defensores caían, ya nada podría impedir la extinción total. Ahora tenían que luchar con mayor determinación.

Los portales se volvieron a activarse como el gran portal que hasta ahora no se había activado desde el comienzo de la batalla, y de ella surgieron más guerreros como naves y entre ellas, una enorme nave nodriza celeste conocida como ·"El Escudo Celeste" desde el gran portal.

Craxy: Aquí Craxy Axe. Reina de las últimas valkirias de Santuary que quedan, hablando desde el Escudo Celeste. Activando portales de distorsión y haciendo llamada en masa.

Informaba la reina valkiria desde la nave nodriza y varios tele transportes se formaron, donde más y más tropas surgían, las últimas que quedaban. Ya más tropas no quedaban. Eran los últimos refuerzos que tendrían ya los defensores. Ahí la reina les habló a todos.

Craxy: Hermanas...Guerreros, escuchad. Queda poco tiempo. Todo lo que queda de nuestras raza, de nuestra civilización, son vuestros compañeros.

Hablaba la reina con tono triste, pero tratando de sonar con esperanza.

Craxy: Confiad en ellos. Luchad como uno solo. Que nuestra última batalla deje una estela tan brillante que se nos recuerde para siempre. Por la gloria de nuestra raza.

Habló con determinación en la última parte la reina, tratando de animar a los defensores a darlo todo en esta batalla. Si iban a morir, lo harían luchando.

Las sombras e híbridos volvieron a atacar el último muro. El más defendido de los tres y el más grueso y resistente. Las tropas como vehículos y naves, atacaban con todo lo que tenían. La nave nodriza disparaba incesantes rayos, logrando barrer del mapa a todos los enemigos que se aproximaba. Aun así no eran suficiente y solo estaban logrando retener temporalmente su avance al enemigo. En ese momento la voz del ser oscuro volvió a escucharse.

¿?: Orgullosos guerreros e insensatos. Solo hubo uno que podía haber puesto en peligro mi plan. Lastima que para él, su vida llegase a su fin tan pronto.

Bramaba el ser oscuro con una risa burlona. Nada más decir eso, Magic y las otras se quedaron pasmadas al sospechar de quien se trataba.

Magic: No puede ser...Mike...

Applejack: ¿En serio se trataba de Mike?

Rarity: ¿El podía haber detenido todo esto?

Sunset: Por Celestia ¿Cómo podíamos haberlo sabido?

Las tropas sombras e híbridos seguían atacando de forma incesante. Su número no parecía tener fin. Los defensores empleaban todos sus recursos para defender el último muro.

Ice: Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes...

Iron: Si lo hubiésemos impedido cuando podíamos...

Lamentaba las guardianas y guardianes al no haber impedido la muerte de su amigo Mike y posiblemente del único ser en todo el multiuniverso, que podía haber detenido los planes del ser oscuro.

Todos los cazas y cruceros y cañones de prisma disparaban sus armas contra los voladores, pero cada vez híbridos más grandes y fuertes aparecían y lograban destruir las naves aliadas. Múltiples naves iban cayendo a la ciudad, causando grandes destrozos al estrellarse en la ciudad.

Los defensores no lograban dar a basto para detener tantos enemigos incluso con ayuda de las guardianas.

Por desgracia, la nave de Urun fue derribada y fue cayendo hacia la ciudad.

Urun: Son...Demasiados...

Dijo este antes de estrellarse y su nave explotara acabando así con su vida.

La nave de Mohander como otros cañones prisma, fueron destruidos por un fuerte hálito de un enorme dragón híbrido.

Mohander: Vuelvo...Con la luz de Orion...

El portanaves de Selenis era atacada por todos lados por las fuerzas sombras, sus escudos no pudieron aguantar más y finalmente cayeron, dejándola expuesta a los ataques. Finalmente la nave de Selenis fue derribada.

Selenis: Perdóneme...Emperador Star Hope...No tuve la fuerza suficiente...Para luchar...

Lamentaba la conservadora al no poder dar más, mientras su nave se estrella en el suelo por el lado del muro, llevándose por delante cientos de tropas sombras, antes de acabar en una gran explosión.

La nave nodriza donde iba Craxy Axe disparaba sin cesar sus cañones antimateria, logrando destruir cientos y cientos de monstruos sombra. Pese a ello, el numero no parecía reducir lo más mínimo. Más bien aumentaba cada vez más y lograban atacar la nave debilitando sus escudos y destruyendo sus motores de gravedad, provocando que la nave fuera rumbo de colisión contra el último muro.

Craxy: Mike Bluer...Que irónico ¿Cómo podíamos haberlo sabido?

Finalmente la nave se estrelló, destruyendo el último muro defensivo como gran parte de las fuerzas defensivas. Ahora nada se interponía entre la ciudad y las fuerzas atacantes. Ahora como una marea interminable las sombras como los híbridos atacaban con enorme fuerza a los defensores que quedaban. Múltiples naves se estrellaban contra el suelo y los edificios. Los guerreros caían irremediablemente ante las fuerzas invasoras. Los vehículos de combate eran destruidos por completo.

Las guardianas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aguantar como podían empleando sus poderes al máximo, por desgracia era una batalla imposible de ganar.

Magic: Mike...¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Ahora que más falta nos hacías.

Comentaba la alicornio sin parar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza.

Las guardianas lucharon con fiereza contra el enemigo y lograron aguantar largo tiempo, por desgracia, incluso ellas cayeron ante las fuerzas oscuras, perdiendo así la vida y la ciudad fue completamente destruida por completo.

Finalmente la batalla había terminado con la muerte de los últimos defensores que quedaban. Ahora solo quedaban los híbridos y los monstruos sombras, donde estos últimos eran consumidos en forma de energía por los híbridos como si comida se tratase.

¿?: Estuve al principio de los tiempos...Y fui vuestro final...

Se oía la voz del ser oscuro.

¿?: Vuestra luz se ha agotado...Para siempre...

Decía esto el ser oscuro, mientras la escena se mostraba la galaxia y un enorme sol que se apagó de golpe, sumiendo todo en una intensa oscuridad impenetrable al mismo tiempo que todo fue consumido por dicha oscuridad. En medio de esa oscuridad, se veían tres pares de ojos rojos pertenecientes al ser oscuro. Finalmente no quedó absolutamente nada de nada. Solo un gran vacío oscuro.

Magic: Ahora eres testigo de la verdad, Mike. Un ser maligno pretende consumirlo todo. Destruirlo absolutamente todo ¿Qué es este misterioso ser? ¿Por qué quiere destruirlo todo?

Se oía la voz de Magic en la cabeza de Mike en medio de aquel espacio.

Magic: Aun no se por qué, Mike. Por algún motivo, tú eres esencial para que ese futuro aciago no se cumpla. El único que puede salvarnos a todos de la extinción. En tus cascos está el destino de todo el universo y sus distintas realidades. Ten cuidado, amigo mío, los sabuesos del ser oscuro están de cacería.

Finalmente la visión terminó. Mike volvió al laboratorio donde todos sus amigos lo observaban. Éstos podían ver la expresión de horror que tenía el alicornio.

Discord: Tu expresión es todo un poema. Incluso tengo esta foto para inmortalizarlo.

Decía Discord disfrazado de fotógrafo, mostrando la foto de la expresión de Mike delante de éste, aunque el alicornio no parecía siquiera prestar atención a dicha foto, cosa que molesto un poco a Discord por el hecho de que no le hiciera caso.

Spike queriendo hacer que su amigo reaccionara, se acercó a éste y le picó en el codo para ver si hacía algo.

Spike: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Rainbow: Amigo. Despierta ya.

Decía impaciente la pegaso porque Mike no dijese nada.

Dark Cloud: Probad a meterle una guindilla súper picante en el trasero, seguro que así reacciona je, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el fénix. Finalmente Mike recobró el sentido.

Fox: Mike, amigo ¿Qué has visto?

Dark: Sí, Mike. Di algo. Que la espera me mata.

Medic: Calmaos. Dejad que Mike se relaje un poco ¿No veis que está conmocionado?

Applejack: Se le ve más nervioso que una gallina atrapada en el granero con un zorro.

Twilight: Mike. Toma aire y por favor, cuenta que es lo que viste.

Mike tras coger aire, se dedicó a explicar a sus amigos.

Mike: Lo...Lo he visto. El fin de todo. De todo lo que conocemos. la extinción absoluta de todas las realidades conocidas.

El grupo puso una expresión de sorpresa ante lo que dijo el alicornio.

Ghost: ¿La...extinción absoluta?

Fluttershy: Ay, que miedo...

La pegaso amarilla con miedo, se escondió detrás de Rainbow. Mike siguió hablando.

Mike: Estaban Magic y las otras guardianas, junto con defensores tratando de parar un ejercito imparable. Habían miles y miles de guerreros y armas poderosas, pero ni eso fue suficiente para detener a las criaturas de oscuridad como a los híbridos. Uno a uno han ido cayendo y cuando el último defensor cayo, todo fue oscuridad. El fin de la toda vida.

Un gran silencio se formó en el laboratorio. Ahí Ocelot preguntó.

Ocelot: ¿Y tú, Mike? ¿No se supone que ibas a detener eso?

Mike: Ahí está el problema, Ocelot. En esa visión, yo estaba muerto. De algún modo había muerto.

Lyndon: Vaya...Pues que mal. Si todo es destruido. Entonces ya no quedaría absolutamente nada para robar.

Comentó el grifo tratando de relajar tensión. En ese momento, Red Fire comentó.

Red: Un momento. En el fondo quizás esto sea bueno.

Rarity: ¿Qué dices, querida? ¿Acaso te parece bien que todo el universo sea destruido?

Red: No me habéis entendido. Gracias a la última visión de Mike y las anteriores, sabemos lo que sucederá más o menos en el futuro. Y con ello, evitarlo.

Night: Red Fire tiene razón. Podemos cambiar el futuro. Salvarnos todos.

Una brizna de optimismo se formaba en el grupo. Incluso Mike que estaba preocupado por el futuro oscuro que se presentaba, sentía que había alguna posibilidad de cambiarlo.

Mike: Tenéis razón, amigos. Seguramente era eso lo que nuestra amiga Magic quería que viera. Cambiar el futuro para salvarnos a todos.

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike. Y no tienes por que hacerlo solo.

Golden Heart: Cuentas con nosotros para ello.

Golde Tail: (Pase lo que pase).

Dark: Mike. Te apoyaremos en lo que haga falta.

Dark Cloud: Por supuesto, socio. A mí no me seduce la idea de que el fin del universo esté a nuestras puertas. Por eso lucharemos hasta el final.

Night: Porque lo haremos juntos.

Mike: Sí. Juntos.

Mike alzó el casco al igual que el resto como cascos o garra o ala y la juntaron todos. Incluso las mane se unieron a éstos y en parte Discord.

Todos: ¡Por el futuro!

Gritaron todos, alzando sus brazos en alto. Dispuestos a darlo todo por salvar el futuro.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill tenía una expresión como si un intenso miedo la invadiera.

Lyndon: Veo que esto último te ha dejado sin habla.

Bromeaba el grifo, tratando de que ésta reaccionara. Jill recobrando el sentido, preguntó.

Jill: Eso...¿Realmente vio el alicornio en la última visión?

Lyndon: Eso me temo...

Jill le dio la espalda y comentó.

Jill: Y yo que pensé que lo que estábamos viviendo ahora era malo, pero si lo que cuentas es cierto, posiblemente una amenaza incluso mayor y todavía peor se cierne sobre nosotros en un futuro lejano.

Comentaba la grifo con tono de preocupación. Ahí Lyndon con su típico buen humor, la dijo.

Lyndon: Bueno. Será el fin del mundo o no. Quién sabe.

Jill: Tú parece que te lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad esto.

Le comentó la grifo ante la tranquilidad de Lyndon. El grifo de forma seria, la respondió.

Lyndon: Cuando tienes esta clase de vida, no esperas llegar a viejo. Al menos hay una esperanza de que nos salvemos todos.

Jill: Cuesta creer que ese alicornio sea clave para que todos nos salvemos de la extinción ¿Por qué es tan importante ese alicornio? ¿Por qué solo él y no otro?

Comentaba la grifo sin comprender como una sola persona podía ser clave para evitar la aniquilación total del universo. Ahí el grifo la respondió.

Lyndon: Ni idea, pero una cosa es segura. Ese alicornio es la clave para todo. Y aunque suene raro, tengo esperanzas en ese alicornio.

Comentó el grifo con una sonrisa de esperanza. Ahí Jill seriamente, le respondió sin mirarle.

Jill: Espero que tengas razón. Ya que todo lo que conocemos depende de ello. Y pensar que lo que estamos viviendo ahora mismo lo consideré lo peor que nos podría pasar a ahora, pero pensar que algo todavía peor esta por llegar algún día en el futuro.

Respondía la grifo, en parte preocupada por el futuro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	26. Cap 26 El Retorno de Arquímedes

**Capítulo 26**

 **El Retorno de Arquímedes**

Lyndon: Bien. Ya hablamos demasiado de lo del cristal. Ahora mejor continuar con la historia.

Jill: ¿Y por dónde vas a empezar?

Lyndon mirando por su libro la respondió.

Lyndon: Cuando Arquímedes decidió cobrarse venganza.

Jill: Ah, sí. Y para eso contaba con ayuda. De ese extraño alicornio oscuro.

Lyndon: Así es. Y debo decir que descubrir quién era, me dejo completamente pasmado, porque nunca me imaginé cómo sería.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En un extraño laboratorio de un lugar desconocido, estaba Arquímedes dentro de un tubo sumergido en un líquido regenerador y con un respirador en la boca. Sus partes perdidas en la batalla contra Mike se regeneraron por completo. Delante del dragón, estaba el alicornio sombrío Darkus en un panel de control.

Furia: ¿Cuánto falta para que mi marido se recupere?

Preguntaba con impaciencia la dragona. Darkus mirando a Furia con su típica sonrisa maliciosa, la respondió.

Darkus: Oh, no te preocupes. Ya debería quedar poco. Je, je, je, je..

Furia: Más te vale que sea así o te juro que...

Darkus: ¿O qué?

Respondía mirando duramente a la dragona de forma desafiante y ahí la dijo a ésta.

Darkus: Te recuerdo que tanto tu inútil marido como tú, no sois quienes para darme ordenes. Las doy yo.

La decía el alicornio oscuro con autoridad. La dragona que no estaba dispuesta a acatar ordenes de un pony, le respondió furiosa.

Furia: ¡Yo no pienso rebajarme a obedecer ordenes de un maldito pony!

Darkus: Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Al menos que quieras que "El" se moleste con vosotros. Y ya sabes lo que significara eso je, je, je, je.

Le decía ahora de forma burlona el alicornio oscuro. Furia se calló. En parte no la agradaba tener que aceptar ordenes de un pony, pero por mucho que la molestase, no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que éste la decía.

Darkus: Bien. Esto está a punto de terminar.

Decía esto mientras veía que las pantallas rojas donde se veía la imagen de Arquímedes dentro del tubo en rojo, pasó a verde dando señal de que el proceso había ya terminado. Darkus pulso unos botones y el tubo comenzó a drenar el líquido por abajo hasta dejar el dragón libre de dicha sustancia. El cristal comenzó a subir permitiendo así que el dragón pudiera salir.

En ese momento, Arquímedes abrió los ojos y cogiendo con su garra la mascara donde se la arrancó de golpe y tirandola por ahí.

Darkus: ¿Has disfrutado de la siesta, "bello durmiente"?

Preguntaba en forma burlona el alicornio oscuro. Arquímedes bajó del tubo, mientras su esposa Furia iba hacia el dragón para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Furia: ¿Estás bien, querido?

Preguntaba la dragona mientras abrazaba a su marido. Arquímedes devolviéndola el abrazo la contestó.

Arquímedes: Sí, querida. Solo en mi orgullo.

Darkus: Causada por la paliza que te dio Mike ¿No? Je, je, je, je...

Decía en forma burlona el alicornio. Arquímedes miró enfadado al alicornio oscuro y mientras separaba a su esposa, le dijo bastante molesto al alicornio oscuro.

Arquímedes: ¡Cállate! ¡Ese maldito solo tuvo suerte! La próxima vez que lo vea, lo matare, la arrancaré las extremidades y me beberé su sangre de su cuerpo cuando le arranque la cabeza de un mordisco.

Decía enfadado el dragón, aun furioso de que un pony le humillara de aquella forma. Darkus riéndose levemente, le contesto.

Darkus: Mucho me temo que no estás en condiciones para amenazar y mucho menos matar a Mike Bluer. Ese alicornio te demostró que tú no eres absolutamente nada para él y te hizo quedar como un idiota delante de todo el mundo. Más de lo que eres ya claro ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Le decía en forma burlona el alicornio oscuro. Arquímedes furioso por el insulto, se abalanzó sobre Darkus y trató de aplastarlo con sus garras, pero el alicornio tornándose en sombras lo esquivó para volver a solidificarse encima de una panel de control y comentarle a Arquímedes.

Darkus: Menos aires, Arquímedes. Sabes que tengo razón. No eres rival para ese alicornio y en el fondo lo sabes. Si vas ha buscarle, solo lograrás que te haga pedazos como otra vez. Je, je, je, je. Todo el mundo vio la paliza que te dio y como pretendías huir como un conejito asustado ja, ja, ja, ja...Oh, sí. Esa última si que fue genial ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Le comentaba de forma burlona el alicornio, riendose a grandes carcajadas, cosa que molesto enormemente al dragón donde inmediatamente le gritó.

Arquímedes:¡ Cállate! ¡No me importa cuándo o dónde! ¡Encontraré la forma de matar a ese alicornio aunque sea lo último que haga!

Darkus: Sí, quieres. Yo te puedo ayudar je, je, je.

Furia: ¡Mi marido no necesita ayuda de nadie! ¡Y mucho menos de un maldito pony!

Gritaba ahora Furia molesta por la insinuación del alicornio. Darkus con una sonrisa burlona, la respondió a la dragona.

Darkus: ¿Ni siquiera para vengarse de Mike Bluer por la humillación que le hizo pasar? Sabéis de sobra que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra él ni su patrulla. Solo con la tecnología que yo poseo, tendréis alguna posibilidad.

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro. Arquímedes estaba furioso, pero en parte sabía que el alicornio oscuro tenía razón. Era consciente que el alicornio azul con que se enfrentó, demostró tener un poder fuera de lo común. Por por mucho que odiase admitirlo Arquímedes, no estaba a su nivel.

Arquímedes: Y según tú ¿Cómo podría ponerme a nivel de ese maldito?

Darkus sonrió maliciosamente y pulsando unos botones de su armadura, se abrió una compuerta donde surgía de ella un maniquí en forma de dragón con el tamaño de Arquímedes. El maniquí llevaba un especie de servo armadura negra con detalles grises que le cubría el cuerpo entero incluyendo las alas y la cola. Ahí Darkus le comentó.

Darkus: Esta armadura tecnológica tiene capacidad de aumentar en gran medida tus poderes. Por no mencionar que es adaptable a cuanto te transformas en tu modo Titán, por lo que no deberías preocuparte si no es de tu medida.

Comentaba el alicornio. Arquímedes se acercó a dicha armadura, mirándola con interés mientras pasaba su garra por ella.

Arquímedes: Interesante.

Darkus: Te dejaré que lo pruebes un poco. Yo me tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Decía el alicornio abandonando la sala. Furia mirando con recelo al alicornio, le comento a su marido.

Furia: No me fío de ese alicornio en absoluto. Seguro que nos traicionara en cuando le convenga.

Arquímedes mientras se iba poniendo la armadura, la comentó a su esposa.

Arquímedes: Ahora es tarde para volverse atrás en todo el plan que llevamos desarrollando hace más de 2000 años, pero no te preocupes, querida. En cuanto consolide mi poder por el mundo, nos desharemos de ese alicornio.

Comentaba el dragón a su esposa, sonriendo maliciosamente en la última parte. Furia sonreía igual de manera, donde ésta también tenía ganas de matar al alicornio oscuro, aunque de momento tendría que esperar.

Mientras tanto, Darkus fue a otra parte del laboratorio secreto yendo a un despachó donde había una holopantalla encima de la mesa. Este la cogio y se puso a mirar unos datos.

¿?: ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esta broma, Darkus?

Se oyó una voz. Darkus se giró y vio delante de este a un joven unicornio de al menos 20 años. De pelaje negro claro, con crin verde claro peinado en medio y siendo su crin larga hasta el cuello. Ojos rojos. Su cuerno estaba ligeramente orientado hacia arriba como si un cuerno de dragón se tratase. Llevaba una cazadora color morado que le cubría el cuerpo y los brazos. Unos pantalones blancos que impedían ver su cutie mark. La particularidad de aquel unicornio, es que tenía dos colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente de su boca.

Darkus: Ah. Black Horn. Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí ¿Quieres una tacita de té? Je, je, je, je.

Comentaba este con una sonrisa burlona. El llamado Black Horn molesto le dijo a Darkus.

Horn: ¡Déjate de bromas, Darkus! ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? No necesitamos a esos idiotas. Déjame que me ocupe yo de Arquímedes y luego de Magma y ya está. No entiendo por qué debemos seguir con esta farsa.

Comentaba molesto el unicornio, hasta que se oyó otra voz conocida.

Domo: Porque el amo lo quiere así.

Decía apareciendo nada menos que Domo. El enorme tigre que hace mucho tiempo se infiltró en el Imperio Celeste, haciéndose pasar por el gato mascota de Lilith por motivos desconocidos.

Domo: El amo tiene sus motivos y lleva mucho tiempo planeando esto para que ahora tú lo estropees por culpa de tu impaciencia.

Horn: Maldita sea, ya lo sé, pero no necesitamos a ese idiota. Dejadme que lo mate. Se lo merece al igual que Magma y el resto de los dragones de su clase.

Decía completamente furioso el unicornio. Ahí Domo le dijo seriamente.

Domo: Te recuerdo lo que pasará si te atreves a desobedecer al amo. Yo que tú, guardaría algo de paciencia.

Horn: Que fácil es para ti decir que guarde paciencia en esto.

Domo: Llevas más de 2000 años esperando. No creo que importe que esperes un poco más.

Darkus: Al menos una semana más je, je, je, je.

Decía en forma burlona el alicornio oscuro. Black Horn no dijo nada. Simplemente se marchó de allí sin decir nada.

Domo: Espero que no la fastidie, ahora que estamos tan cerca de cumplir con nuestra misión.

Comentaba seriamente el gran tigre. Darkus riéndose maliciosamente, le comentó.

Darkus: Tranquilo, mi felino amigo. Si algo sale mal, ya nos ocuparemos de ello je, je, je, je...De momento todo va según lo previsto.

Domo: Eso espero. No creo que te haga falta decir lo que te hará el amo si le fallas. Ya que se tomó muchas molestias para liberarte de tu condición de convertirte en piedra y de contarte todos sus planes.

Darkus: Por supuesto. Ya llevo con ello mucho antes de que me convirtiera antes en piedra. Oh, sí...je, je, je, je...

Respondía el alicornio oscuro con una risa malvada.

Mientras en el reino grifo, en la casa de los trillizos recibían visita.

Minerva: Voy.

La dragona fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que eran Twilight y el resto de las mane junto con Spike.

Twilight: Hola, Minerva.

Minerva: ¡Twilight! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba verte a ti y a tus amigas en casa.

Decía contenta la dragona de ver a Twilight y a sus amigas.

Spike: ¿Cómo estás, Minerva?

Preguntaba el pequeño dragon. Minerva acariciando la cabeza del joven dragón, le contestó.

Minerva: Estupendamente, Spike.

La dragona alzó la voz un poco para avisar a su familia.

Minerva: Mamá, papá, hermanos. Tenemos visita.

Decía la dragona. Acto seguido apareció su padre junto con los hermanos de la dragona. Cuando vieron la visita, se alegraron de ver quienes se trataba.

Urano: Twilight. Chicas.

Neptuno: Nos alegramos de volver a veros.

Comentaba los dos hermanos, saludando a las visitas.

Ceniza: Nos alegra de que vinierais a visitarnos.

Spike: Teníamos tiempo y como Mike y su grupo venían para aquí, nos trajeron en su nave.

Flavia: ¿En serio Mike y su grupo están aquí?

Comentaba saliendo de la cocina Flavia, mientras en sus garras iba secando un plato. La dragona al ver a Twilight, sonrió y la dijo a ésta.

Flavia: Twilight. Me alegro de verte de nuevo y que tú y tus amigas hayáis venido a visitarnos.

Comentaba bastante contenta la dragona, cosa que extrañó a los ponis ya que eran conscientes de que Flavia no era demasiado amiga de los ponis. Flavia abrazó a Twilight mientras la comentaba.

Flavia: Twilight, querida. Me alegro de verte. Te ves estupendamente.

Twilight: Ehh...Gracias...

Respondía la unicornio un poco extrañada ante la actitud tan alegre de la dragona, ya que cuando la conoció, ésta era bastante fría con ella. Después de romper el abrazo con la unicornio, la dragona la preguntó.

Flavia: Dijisteis que os trajo ese alicornio y su grupo ¿Están con vosotros?

Twilight: En realidad no. Nos trajeron y luego tuvieron que irse para hacer unas cosas.

Un gesto de decepción se formó en el rostro de la dragona.

Flavia: Lastima. Esperaba poder ver una vez al alicornio y su equipo para charlar un poco. Bueno. Quizás la próxima vez. Tengo unos pasteles hechos ¿Os gustaría probar algunos?

Comentaba amablemente la dragona. Nada mas decir eso último, Pinkie Pie se adelantó y decía emocionada.

Pinkie: ¡Por supuesto que sí, señora Flavia! ¡Queremos muchos y ricos pasteles!

Decía emocionada la pony rosa mientras daba saltitos, hasta que Rarity la paró con su magia.

Rarity: Pinkie, querida, cálmate un poco. No seas tan descarada para eso.

La regañaba la unicornio blanca. Pinkie riéndose tiernamente, se disculpó.

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji...Lo siento.

Flavia: Muy bien ponis. Iros al cuarto principal mientras yo voy a por los pasteles.

Comentaba alegremente la dragona mientras se iba a la cocina. Los ponis obedeciendo a esta fueron al cuarto principal, siendo Pinkie Pie a la velocidad del rayo la primera en sentarse en el gran sofá. Los otros dragones estaban con ellas mientras conversaban.

Twilight: He notado que Flavia parece más contenta de lo habitual.

Spike: Sí. Incluso fue amable con Twilight y las otras, e incluso preguntaba por Mike.

Rainbow: Yo siempre pensé que ella era una amargada que no la agradaba los ponis.

Decía de forma irónica la pegaso, hasta que Applejack la dio un codazo para que se callara. Los trillizos tuvieron que darle la razón a Twilight.

Minerva: La verdad es que nuestra madre parece de mucho mejor humor.

Neptuno: Incluso ayer durante el mercado del reino grifo, se topó con dos ponis que estaban de turismo y fue bastante amable con ellos.

Urano: Muy raro la verdad.

Comentaban los trillizos. Ante eso Ceniza, se río levemente y comentó.

Ceniza: Creo que vuestro amigo Mike tuvo mucho que ver con esto.

Decía Ceniza mientras se colocaba en el sillón donde este estaba sentado. El joven Spike preguntó.

Spike: ¿Nuestro amigo Mike? Pero ¿Cómo?

Ceniza juntando las palmas de sus garras y respirando profundamente, les respondió.

Ceniza: Veréis. Como ya sabréis de hace tiempo, Flavia sufrió mucho durante la guerra pony dragón. Y debido a eso, ésta se volvió muy arisca con los ponis.

Twilight: Lo sé. Ya conocí su historia cuando estuve retenida en Draconem.

Comentaba Twilight recordando que el tiempo que estuvo con Flavia en Draconem, pudo conocer mejor la historia de la dragona. En ese momento Ceniza dijo.

Ceniza: Aunque está claro que vuestro amigo Mike, tuvo mucho que ver en su cambio de pensar de los ponis.

Twilight: ¿A qué se refiere?

Ceniza: Bueno. Cuando mi esposa vio la actitud desinteresada de vuestro amigo en querer rescatar a los hijos de Magma e Ignea, aunque al principio estaba enfadada, luego comenzó a pensar en las acciones del alicornio. Como éste sin pedir nada a cambio, fue voluntariamente a ayudar a una madre necesitada.

Fluttershy: Se nota que Mike tiene un gran corazón.

Comentaba sonriente la pegaso. Ceniza siguió hablando.

Ceniza: Aunque ella no lo quiso admitir en un principio, ella en cierto modo admiraba la actitud desinteresada de ayudar a dos de su raza sin importarle lo más mínimo que no fueran de su misma especie. Por esa razón se fue rápidamente a Draconem y yo fui con ella. Después de que nuestros hijos se fueran allí en primer lugar, sin decirnos nada antes, claro.

Decía mirando de forma maliciosa a sus hijos, mientras los trillizos mirando a otro lado un tanto avergonzados ya que efectivamente, cuando Mike y su grupo fueron a Draconem para rescatar a dos dragones, éstos quisieron irse con ellos sin decirles nada a sus padres, ya que seguramente su madre se lo habría impedido.

Ceniza: Pero lo que realmente motivo a mi esposa a cambiar de parece, fue el carácter altruista de Mike cuando salvo a nuestra hija Minerva de una muerte segura.

Twilight: No me lo recuerde. Pobre Minerva.

Decía Twilight no queriendo recordar como su amiga fue atravesada del pecho por la cola arpón de Arquímedes.

Fluttershy: Al menos estás bien ¿No, Minerva?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Minerva de forma afirmativa, la contestó.

Minerva: Por supuesto que sí, querida. La verdad es que me siento mejor que nunca. Y todo gracias a esa cosa que Mike me echó en la herida.

Applejack: Es increíble que unas cosas tan pequeñas pudiesen hacer tanto.

Rarity: Sí, pero ¿Por qué tenían que tener apariencia de insectos? Bugg

Decía algo asqueada la unicornio al recordar el aspecto de los nanobots que usó Mike para curar a Minerva.

Ceniza: Aquello hizo que mi esposa comenzara a recapacitar sobre su ideología previa a los ponis. Especialmente por la actitud noble del alicornio de ayudar a todo el mundo sin importar la raza. Aunque no lo creáis, eso ha causado mucho efecto entre los dragones.

Pinkie: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ceniza: Me enteré hace tiempo gracias a mi contactos de la resistencia, que ahora los dragones luchan con mayor motivación contra la dictadura de Arquímedes. En cierto modo, Mike y su equipo se han convertido en un símbolo de libertad e igualdad entre razas. Principios que Arquímedes ha tratado de destruir y fracasó enormemente.

Rainbow: Claro. Después de la paliza que Mike le había dado. Amigo, fue una pasada ver como nuestro amigo barrió el suelo con él. Ja, ja, ja, ja...Eso es algo que no podré borrarlo de mi mente en toda mi vida.

Comentaba la pegaso sin parar de reírse al recordar aquello. Urano y Neptuno tuvieron que darla la razón.

Urano: En eso te doy la razón, compañera. Admito que aquello fue inolvidable y que me encantó ver como ese maldito déspota recibiera su merecido.

Comentaba riéndose el dragón verde al recordar aquel día, donde sin duda lo había disfrutando al presenciar aquello.

Neptuno: Debo admitir que nunca me imaginé que hubiera ponis tan fuertes. Mis hermanos y yo tuvimos muchos problemas cuando nos enfrentamos a Arquímedes por primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Y ver como ese alicornio le machacó sin mucho esfuerzo.

Nada mas decir eso, Spike se levantó de golpe del sillón y le comentó sorprendido.

Spike: ¡Esperad un momento! ¿En serio os enfrentasteis antes a ese monstruo, vosotros tres?

Preguntó sorprendido el dragón como las ponis al enterarse de ese dato.

Minerva: Bueno. Es algo que preferimos no hablar. Aquello fue porque queríamos salvar a Magma de ser asesinado por Arquímedes cuando este último inicio su traición.

Applejack: Vaya. Me imagino que no fue un combate difícil.

Comentó la vaquera al imaginarse a los trillizos enfrentarse a un dragón tan poderoso como Arquímedes.

Minerva: La verdad es que fácil no fue. Nos obligó a emplearnos a fondo. Y casi logramos vencerlo.

Aquello sorprendió a las mane.

Rainbow: Whoa ¿En serio?

Pinkie: Si que debisteis estar cerquita de acabar con él.

Urano: Así es, Pinkie. Después de un duro combate, logramos debilitarlo. Solo era lanzar un ataque más y así podríamos haber acabado con él.

Neptuno: Por desgracia no pudimos hacerlo al final.

Comentó con pesar el dragón azul. Ante eso, Rarity preguntó.

Rarity: Y si estuvisteis cerca de acabar con ese malvado de una vez ¿Qué os impidió hacerlo?

Minerva: Porque estábamos realmente agotados y sin fuerzas para darle el golpe final a Arquímedes. Por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que marcharnos, aprovechando que Arquímedes estaba demasiado debilitado para perseguirnos.

Urano: Sinceramente, no pasa un día en que no hubiese deseado acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Comentaba el dragón chocando su puño cerrado con su otra garra, fastidiado de no haber acabado de una vez por todas con Arquímedes. Ahí Rainbow comentó.

Rainbow: Pues que lastima. Me habría gustado haber sido yo quien le diera su merecido a ese mal nacido. También es una lastima que Mike no acabara con él definitivamente en vez de dejarlo simplemente tirado en el suelo.

Fluttershy: Bueno. Tenían que ayudar a los dragones prisioneros, y sino no lo hubiera hecho, quizás Minerva estaría ahora muerta.

Decía la pegaso amarilla. El grupo asintió, ya que la pegaso tenía razón en el último punto. Ahí Minerva comentó.

Minerva: Sí. Ya me contaron mis padres y mis hermanos que fue precisamente Mike quien me salvo, con aquella extraña cosa. No tuve oportunidad de darle las gracias como es debido. Cuando le vea de nuevo, trataré de agradecerle por lo que hizo antes por mí.

Comentaba la dragona. Ya que cuando se despertó tras recuperarse de la operación, supo que se salvó de una muerte segura, gracias al alicornio que empleó una extraña magia con ella que la salvó de la muerte. Ahí Twilight comentó.

Twilight: En realidad no fue magia lo que empleo. Mike explicó que usó la tecnología.

Pinkie: Algo llamado monobots o algo así.

Comentó la pony rosa con expresión dudosa. Spike mirando a Pinkie, la dijo.

Spike: En realidad Mike los llamaba nanobots. Son los robots que parecían abejas.

Rarity: Bug...No los menciones. Aunque eran máquinas, su aspecto de insectos no ayuda mucho.

Comentaba la unicornio asqueada al recordar el aspecto de los nanobots empleados por Mike.

Applejack: Vamos, Rarity. No seas quisquillosa. Son solo máquinas lo que emplea la patrulla.

Rarity: Sí. No empieces a actuar como la reina del drama.

Completó la pegaso haciendo reír a los demás para molestia de la unicornio.

Minerva: Aun así, debo reconocer que ese chico es fuerte. Nunca me imaginé que pudiera darle la paliza de su vida a Arquímedes. Cuando me contaron lo que le hizo despues de que me hirieran, me costó creerlo al principio.

Neptuno: Cierto, hermana. Ese chico es fuerte de verdad.

Urano: Y su amigo Golden Heart tampoco se queda corto. Me preguntó si nos podría enseñar algunas técnicas de lucha para por si la próxima vez nos enfrentemos a Arquímedes, esta vez le demos la paliza de su vida.

Neptuno: Puede que ese momento no llegue. Tal como le dejó Mike antes a ese déspota, no creo que le veamos las escamas por un tiempo.

Comentaban los trillizos.

Mientras tanto por la ciudad grifo, iban la patrulla caminando por las calles.

Dark: Oye, Mike ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Mike tranquilamente la respondió.

Mike: Por nada en especial. Llevamos tiempo luchando y ocupándonos de diversas cosas sin parar, que pensé que estaría bien tener un día tranquilo sin preocupaciones.

Explicaba el alicornio. Ahí Black Wing lo secundó.

Black: Eso es cierto. La verdad es que no hemos tenido ni un solo día para relajarnos.

Fox: Y ya que estamos aquí, podemos hacer algo de turismo.

Completo Eye Fox con el dron Gizmo flotando a su alrededor. Dicho dron llamaba la atención de los grifos que pasaban cerca de dicha máquina. De vez en cuando, el dron se acercaba a algún grifo al cual dicha máquina llamaba la atención y segundos después de marchaba flotando en el aire bajo las atentas miradas de éstos.

Vulcan: Y conocer alguna que otra hermosa grifo.

Lyndon: Y Algún que otro bolsillo que vaciar...Si alguien pregunta por mí, vosotros no me conocéis.

Comentaba el grifo mientras se cubría la cabeza con una capucha y miraba por todas partes, tratando de evitar las miradas de los guardias que patrullaban por las calles. Blue Sky miraba con sospecha al grifi, le preguntó.

Sky: ¿Algún problema por aquí, Lyndon?

Lyndon: ¿Eh?...No. Para nada. Cosas mías..je, je, je, je...

Se reía nervioso el grifo. En ese momento Night se paró y mirando fijamente a un sitio. El grupo al notar como su amigo se detuvo, pararon éstos también.

Dark: ¿Algún problema, Night?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Night Ray sin apartar la vista, la respondió.

Night: ¿Esa no es Alexandra?

Comentaba el unicornio apuntando con su casco y el grupo mirando hacia donde señalaba éste, vieron efectivamente a Alexandra. La yegua estaba tranquilamente apoyada de espaldas contra la pared al lado de una entrada de una calle estrecha entre edificios, llevando puesto un abrigo azul como un fular rojo. La yegua miraba al grupo con una leve sonrisa enigmática y luego se metió por el callejón.

Ghost: ¡Efectivamente! ¡Es Alexandra!

Exclamó el pony fantasma.

Mike: ¡Alexandra! ¡Espera..!

La llamaba el alicornio, saliendo corriendo hacia donde se había ido Alexandra y el resto del grupo le siguió. Por encima de unos tejados estaban dos guardias de la orden del Ojo Negro.

Guardia1: Mira. Esa es la yegua que buscamos.

Guardia2: Hicimos bien en seguir a esos en cuando llegaron a la ciudad. La comandante estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que la patrulla nos llevaría hasta ella.

Guardia1: No les pierdas de vista. Yo me voy al cuartel general a informar a nuestra comandante.

Guardia2: Comprendido.

Mientras el primer guardia del Ojo negro se iba volando para informar, el otro se puso seguir el grupo con cuidado desde los tejados para no ser detectado.

Mike y la patrulla iban en cierto modo persiguiendo a Alexandra, ya que ésta se puso a galopar alejándose de ellos.

Mike: ¡Alexandra, espera!

Dark: ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

Night: ¡No nos hagas correr!

La llamaban éstos, mientras perseguían a Alexandra como el resto de la patrulla. La yegua en cambio, no se detuvo lo mas mínimo y seguía galopando por las estrellas calles, como si de algún modo se estuviera mofando de ellos por su burlona sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

Fue galopando hacia una valla hecha de tablones de madera muy altas y primero saltando en un contenedor de basura, saltó sobre la valla y sacando su gancho, disparó y lo usó para pasar por encima de ella.

Mike y los otros jóvenes simplemente saltaron empleando sus alas para volar y Night Ray empleando su magia consigo mismo en sus patas traseras, tomó impulso para pasar al otro lado de un salto. Red Fire, Black Wing y Bit pasaron volando. White Shield empleando sus látigos para agarrarse a un saliente, pasó por encima. Ocelot saltando al mismo contenedor que uso Alexandra, tomó impulso para saltar y llegar al otro lado. Camaleón con un disfraz de fantasma, atravesó la valla como si nada. Ghost creo una escalera de hielo para cruzar al otro lado. Eye Fox disparando una flecha con cuerda y luego empleando el motor acoplado en su arco, subió rápidamente para llegar al otro lado. Medic empleando su agilidad ninja, saltó de una pared a otra para llegar al otro lado. Blue Sky al igual que hizo Ocelot con el contenedor, pasó al otro lado. Vulcan no hizo nada en especial, simplemente fue corriendo hacia la valla y la atravesó destrozándola por completo. Lyndon que iba detrás de Vulcan, comentó.

Lyndon: Mira tú. Eso habría sido más rápido para cruzar al otro lado.

Comento con una sonrisa irónica el grifo.

El grupo estaba en una zona de mercado bastante transitada. Varios puestos de ventas diversas como mucha gente caminando por ella. Alexandra iba corriendo evitando o empujando a la gente.

Ocelot: ¡Para ya Alexandra! ¡Que esto no es una carrera!

Black: La verdad es que lo parece.

Completó Black Wing mientras volaba por el aire.

Ghost: ¿Por qué Alexandra huye de nosotros?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma.

White: No lo sé, pero debemos alcanzarla si queremos obtener respuestas.

Completaba White Shield. Los voladores iban volando, pero los que iba por tierra, tenían que pasar entre la gente empujando a algunos sin querer.

Vulcan: Paso, señores. Misión al canto por parte de la Patrulla Harmony.

Comentaba Vulcan que pasaba entre los grifos sin delicadeza alguna, apartando bruscamente a la gente o incluso chocando con éstos donde más de uno mando volando hacia un puesto estrellándose encima. Accidentalmente derribó a una grifo que llevaba una cesta con ropa tirando dicha cesta brevemente por arriba y cayendo por encima de Vulcan boca abajo, tapándole así la visión.

Vulcan: ¡Ey...! ¡No veo nada!

Comentaba el robot corriendo sin control alguno atravesando varios puestos, sin querer chocó con Camaleón y acabó el robot changeling encima de Vulcan.

Camaleón: ¡Para, pony...! ¡Para...!

Le decía Camaleón llevando puesto un disfraz de vaquero tratando de parar a Vulcan sin éxito alguno. El robot iba corriendo sin parar, chocando contra un grifo taxista que llevaba un carró taxi, donde el grifo se alarmó al ver al robot y changeling disfrazado hacia éste y acto seguido chocaron con este mandándolo a volar con taxi y todo.

La gente se iba apartándose asustada del paso de ambos robots, donde estos últimos iban directos hacia una tienda que había por allí para horror del dueño que veía como ambos iban en su dirección. Vulcan sin ver todavía, atravesó el cristal y entrar. Fuera se podía oír el sonido de varios destrozos hasta que finalmente Vulcan y Camaleón salieron corriendo de la tienda.

Grifo taxista: ¡Mi taxi...! ¡Mi taxiiii..!

Gritaba furioso el grifo taxista, armado con un palo y persiguiendo a ambos robots.

Grifo de la tienda: ¡Mi tienda...! ¡Mi tiendaaaa...!

Gritaba el dueño de la tienda armado con una escoba a ambos robots.

Camaleón (cantando): ¡Mi carro! ¡Mi carrooooo!

Cantaba Camaleón alegremente sin parar de saltar por el camino, llevando un disfraz de guitarrista flamenco mientras tocaba la guitarra. Vulcan que por fin podía ver he iba corriendo, le decía a su compañero.

Vulcan: ¡Calla, socio y correee...! ¡Correee...!

La persecución por Alexandra los llevó hasta un callejón y ahí vieron a la yegua ante una alcantarilla abierta. Ésta miró al grupo con una sonrisa antes de meterse en la alcantarilla. El resto del grupo llegó a dicha entrada.

Dark: Se ha metido en la alcantarilla.

Dark Cloud: Puag...Podía haber escogido un mejor sitio. Digo yo, vamos.

Se quejaba el fénix. Lyndon lo apoyó.

Lyndon: Ay...¿En serio tenemos que ir por ahí? El olor no es que sea muy apetecible...

Se quejaba el grifo. Mike seriamente, respondió.

Mike: Tenemos que seguir a Alexandra. Así que vamos...

Pero justo cuando iban a meterse por la alcantarilla, oyeron un enorme y descomunal rugido. El grupo miró por arriba y vieron moverse algo a enorme velocidad por el cielo. Algo rojo que parecía dirigirse al castillo.

Medic: ¿Qué era eso?

Ocelot: Sonó como un dragón.

Bit: Parece dirigirse hacia el palacio del la reina Fiora.

Dark: Mike ¿Ese no era...?

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Era Arquímedes. Pese a lo rápido que iba, pude distinguirlo parcialmente.

Fox: ¿Ese especie de bestiasaruio? Pero ¿Cómo?

Camaleón: No puede haberse recuperador de la paliza que Mike le dio. Además ¿Cómo es que va tan deprisa como un caza super sónico.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazado de caza espacial. Black Wing que estaba habituada a ver objetos moverse a alta velocidad, respondió.

Black: Llevaba una especie de armadura. Por el diseño, parecía tecnológico.

Night: ¿Cómo es posible eso? Se supone que los dragones carecen de tecnología ¿Cómo tendría algo así, Arquímedes?

Bit: Recordad el laboratorio secreto que encontramos en la fortaleza. Quizás donde obtuvo esa tecnología, obtuvo dicha armadura.

Comentó el grifo robot. Mike meditando por unos momentos, dijo.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno. Habrá que detenerlo.

Dark: Pero Mike ¿Y Alexandra?

Le comentaba la alicornio, preocupada de dejar escapar a Alexandra cuando la tenían cerca. Ahí Mike dijo.

Mike: Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Uno que busque a Alexandra y otro que se ocupe de Arquímedes.

Y el grupo se dividió en dos. Mike, Darkwing, Night Ray, Ocelot, Red Fire, White Sheild y Vulcan se ocuparían de Arquímedes. Black Wing, Eye Fox, Bit, Blue Sky, Medic y Ghost como por supuesto Lyndon para desgracia de éste por tener que ir a las alcantarillas, irían por Alexandra.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Nos reuniremos en el castillo cuando todo termine.

Black: De acuerdo, Mike. Vamos equipo.

Y el grupo fue cada uno por su lado en sus respectivas misiones.

Mientras en el castillo, iban Magma junto con la reina Fiora caminando por los pasillos del castillo, mientras ambos comentaban.

Magma: Esto me preocupa. Sigo pensando que ese alicornio tuvo que haber acabado con Arquímedes en cuanto pudo. Mientras siga vivo, no habrá paz en Draconem ni en ningún otro lugar.

Comentaba el dragón preocupado de que cuando Arquímedes se recuperase de las heridas causadas por el alicornio, volviese por venganza. El dragón ignoraba por completo que Arquímedes venía hacia ellos precisamente. La reina Fiora le comentaba tranquila.

Fiora: No se preocupe. En el reino grifo estarán a salvo. Cuando las cosas se arreglen, puede que ayudemos en su causa para recuperar su reino. He hablado con la princesa Celestia y están de acuerdo en ayudar en cuando sea posible. También podíamos pedir ayuda al joven Mike Bluer y su patrulla, donde éstos demostraron ser hábiles guerreros y capaces de plantar cara a los esbirros de Arquímedes.

Le comentaba la reina en tono tranquilo. Pese a esas palabras, el antiguo ex rey no parecía muy conforme.

Magma: Ojala fuera tan simple.

Fiora: Puedo asegurarte, que ese malvado jamás llegara hasta donde estamos nosotros.

Aseguraba la reina con plena seguridad. Nada mas decir eso, la pared por donde iban ambos, se derrumbó por completo por encima de ellos. Magma rápidamente cogio a la reina y lo apartó de las rocas para que no la aplastasen. Acto seguido aparecieron varios guardias grifos en ayuda de su reina.

Guardia: ¿Qué ha ocurrido, majestad?

Guardia2: ¿Está bien?

La reina logrando levantarse con ayuda de Magma, respondió.

Fiora: Sí. Estoy bien. No estoy muy seguro de lo que ha pasado.

Arquímedes: Yo soy lo que ha pasado aquí je, je, je, je..

Magma: ¡Arquímedes!

Exclamó Magma, completamente sorprendido al ver al malvado dragón enfrente del agujero formado por éste. Arquímedes estaba en su forma titán con una armadura tecnológica que le cubría el cuerpo salvo la cabeza. El malvado dragón mirando a Magma, le comentó.

Arquímedes: Hola, Magma. He venido a terminar el trabajo que debí haber terminado aquella noche. Ahora voy a matarte.

Le decía el gigantesco dragón con una sonrisa malvada, mientras tanto Magma como los grifos miraban sorprendidos y asustados al enorme dragón. Los guardias recuperaron el valor y se lanzaron hacia Arquímedes con intención de detenerlo.

Arquímedes: ¡Apartaos, insectos!

Bramó el dragón lanzando una intensa llamarada que carbonizó vivos a los guardias. La reina y el ex rey veían con horror como Arquímedes había desintegrado con sus llamas a los guardias.

El dragón iba a atacar, hasta que unas flechas impactaron en éste, pero ninguna atravesaba su armadura. El enorme dragón se giró ,viendo a través del agujero formado por este, le iban disparando varios guardias armados con arcos y flechas. Arquímedes molesto, gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Más mosquitos que eliminar!

Decía este mientras alzaba su brazo y un compartimento se abrió, donde en este surgió varios misiles que iba directos hacia los guardias. Los guardias trataron de huir para esquivarlos, pero los misiles eran demasiado rápidos y lograron alcanzarlos, matando a varios de ellos.

Arquímedes: Los guardias no son molestia. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de Magma y de paso de la reina Fiora. Je, je, je, je...

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa malvada, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la reina y Magma donde éstos fueron corriendo para huir del dragón.

Arquímedes: Huir no os servirá de nada.

Decía el malvado dragón a la vez que comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Los dispositivos hidráulicos de la armadura hacía que se moviera a gran velocidad muy superior al que iban la reina y Magma. Varios guardias que se cruzaban en su camino para proteger a su reina para tratar de detenerlo, pero por desgracia, el dragón pasaba de ellos sin apenas dificultad, mandando a volar a varios de los guardias por los aires como si no fueran nada.

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Eso. Tratad de huir. Así la caza será mucho más divertida.

Se burlaba el dragón mientras iba atravesando las paredes sin dificultad alguna, tratando de alcanzar a Fiora y Magma. Finalmente logró acorralarlos en un callejón sin salida del castillo.

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ahora sois míos.

Arquímedes se lanzó hacia ambos abriendo sus descomunales fauces dispuestos a darles un brutal bocado mortal, mientras Magma y Fiora veían con horror como el enorme dragón iba hacia ellos. Justo en ese momento, la pared por donde estaba estos se rompió en pedazos.

Mike: ¡Puño Pétreo!

Gritaba Mike saliendo del recién formado agujero para sorpresa de todo el mundo y dando un potente puñetazo de piedra que mandó volando a Arquímedes atravesando varias paredes. El alicornio mirando a la reina y a Magma les preguntó.

Mike: ¿Están bien los dos?

Fiora y Magma ya más tranquilos, respondieron.

Fiora: Sí. Muchas gracias, Joven Mike Bluer.

Mike sonrió y acto seguido se preparaba para marcharse volando.

Mike: Si me disculpáis. Mi equipo y yo tenemos un dragón que machacar. Adiós.

Se despedía Mike antes de irse volando de allí.

En otro lugar, observando por unos monitores a Arquímedes que había atacado ya el reino grifo, estaba Black Horn sentando en una silla. El unicornio miraba con odio al dragón rojo. Sus dientes apretaban con furia mientras sus ojos reflejaban odio puro.

Black Horn: Arquímedes. Magma.

Comentaba con odio al mencionar ambos nombres. Una intensa ira crecía en él. Una ira que ni un dragón furioso podría igualarlo siquiera. Finalmente se levantó y furioso gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Me da igual que lo que digan Darkus, Domo o el amo! ¡Yo quiero mi venganza! ¡Y la quiero YAAAA...!

Gritaba completamente furioso el unicornio y en ese momento ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Su cuerpo se hacía más y más grande. Sus patas se iban convirtiéndose en garras como las de un dragón. Su cola equina a la de un dragón. Su morro se alargaba he iba adoptando forma de dragón. Unas alas surgían de su cuerpo.

En una montaña hubo una especie de explosión donde se formó mucho humo. De en medio de ese humo surgió un enorme dragón completamente negro de ojos rojos y un gran cuerno. Vientre gris. Una larga cola terminado en forma de ancla. Una gran hilera de pinchos en su espalda. Extrañas marcas rojas en el cuerpo como en sus alas en forma lineales con algunos círculos hechos por dichas líneas. Su tamaño era comparable a la de Arquímedes cuando adoptaba su forma titán, pero con mucho más musculosa. Aquel enorme dragón era nada menos que Black Horn que había sufrido una sorprendente transformación.

Black Horn: ¡Arquímedes! ¡Magma! ¡Vosotros y toda vuestra maldita raza, pagareis por vuestra traición! ¡Cobraré mi ansiada venganza no solo por mí! ¡Sino por todo mi pueblo!

Gritaba completamente furioso y dominado por la ira el enorme dragón, mientras volaba a enorme velocidad hacia el reino grifo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que Arquímedes decidió atacar el reino grifo.

Comentaba la grifo. Lyndon asintiendo, la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Por lo visto quería acabar lo que empezó con Magma.

Jill: Pero surgieron...Imprevistos ¿Verdad?

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Comentaba el grifo, pasando a la siguiente página.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	27. Cap 27 Venganza Ancestral 1º Parte

**Capítulo 27**

 **Venganza Ancestral 1º Parte**

Lyndon: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Creo que contar esta parte sería en cierto modo innecesario, ya que más o menos tú ya sabes lo que ocurrió en ese día ¿Me equivoco, mi aguerrida amiga?

Le comentaba el grifo con tono alegre. A Jill ya la comenzaba a fastidiar las confianzas que se daba el grifo y sin mediar palabra sacó un cuchillo. Se lo puso en el cuello del grifo y de forma amenazante le miro y le dijo.

Jill: ¡Déjate de confianzas y cuéntame que paso! Sé más o menos lo que ocurrió entre el alicornio y el dragón, más lo que pasó con ese otro. Cuéntame los detalles, en especial cuando parte el grupo perseguía a la yegua. Y ni se te pase ningún detalle.

Decía molesta la grifo. Lyndon sonriendo igualmente, alzó de hombros y tranquilamente la respondió.

Lyndon: Vale, vale. Mejor empezar desde que Mike y su grupo se enfrentaron a Arquímedes.

Jill algo más calmada, retiró el cuchillo y Lyndon se puso a narrar lo que tenía escrito en su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Por un parque de la ciudad de los grifos, la gente iba paseando tranquilamente hasta que notaron un extraño sonido por el cielo. Los grifos miraban el origen de ese sonido y justo en ese momento, un objeto grandes se estrelló en el gran lago que había ahí provocando que surgiera un gran trombo de agua que empapo a los que estaban más cerca.

Los grifos curiosos miraban el lago donde cayó el extraño objeto. Vieron emerger del agua a nada menos que Arquímedes donde éste estaba furioso.

Los grifos nada mas verlo salieron corriendo. El dragón furioso lanzó una llamarada al cielo y luego gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil matar a un dragón tan patétito como Magma? ¿Es que nada me puede salirme bien para variar?

Gritaba furioso el dragón al ver que su segundo intento de matar a Magma había fallado.

Ocelot: Posiblemente porque nosotros te impedimos que lo intentes, amigo.

Bromeaba Ocelot apareciendo de detrás de un árbol.

Red: Y porque los malos malosos como tú, nunca consiguen sus malos propósitos.

Aparecía Red Fire de detrás de otro árbol.

Vulcan: Sí. Para lo cual estamos nosotros para pararles los pies y atizarles bien fuerte en la cabeza.

Aparecía Vulcan descendiendo del cielo en su modo Vuelo. Cuando llegó a tierra, adoptó su modo normal.

White Shield: Los villanos como tú no se merecen nada.

Aparecía White Shield columpiándose de las ramas de los árboles con ayuda de sus látigos que surgían de los brazos de su armadura. Después de columpiarse en la última rama, se paró al lado de sus compañeros.

Night Ray: No eres más que un cobarde que ataca a aquellos que no se pueden defenderse.

Aparecía Night Ray con su armadura fénix de primer nivel al lado del grupo.

Dark: Un gran cobarde que solo demuestra que no es más un matón callejero.

Completaba Darkwing, apareciendo ésta volando con su armadura Bankai y poniéndose al lado de los demás.

Mike: Y tipos así no nos agradan en absoluto, por lo que les paramos siempre los pies sin dudarlo.

Aparecía finalmente Mike también con su armadura Bankai caminando y los otros les habrían paso. Arquímedes miró a este último con furia, ya que recordaba perfectamente como le humilló este en el pasado.

Arquímedes: Mike Bluer. Maldito pony. Aun recuerdo como me humillaste en Draconem.

Le decía completamente enfadado el dragón.

Dark: Te lo merecías, maldito. Por lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga Minerva que por fortuna se salvó. Lastima que Mike no terminara contigo cuando pudo, pero salvar a nuestra amiga era mucho más importante que una basura como tú.

Le decía de forma acusadora la alicornio sombría.

Night: Cierto. Tienes suerte que nuestro amigo considerase más importante salvar a nuestra amiga Minerva, que acabar con un cobarde canalla como tú.

Le decía también de forma acusadora el unicornio. Mike ahora era quien hablaba.

Mike: Pero ahora mismo ya nada me detiene en cuestión de machacarte. Y esta vez te pienso hacer pedazos.

Le decía en tono de amenaza el alicornio, esta vez dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida a Arquímedes. El malvado dragón riéndose, les respondió.

Arquímedes: No lo creo. Antes que nada, dejad que os muestre las habilidades de la armadura que mi proveedor personal me ha proporcionado.

Comentaba el dragón, mientras el grupo veía como de dicha armadura se abrían varios compartimentos como varios cañones.

Dark: Mike. Eso es.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Parece tecnología.

Respondía Mike que al igual que Darkwing, estaba sorprendido de que Arquímedes poseyera una armadura de alta tecnología. El dragón comenzó a disparar un sin fin de disparos de energía que obligó al grupo a ponerse a cubierto.

Ocelot: ¡Todos a cubierto o nos dejan como un colador!

Avisaba Ocelot mientras el grupo esquivaba los disparos que impactaban en el suelo y en todas partes. La patrulla rápidamente se pusieron de detrás de rocas y árboles para protegerse de los disparos.

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...¡Eso! ¡Corred y esconderos! ¡Esta vez yo tengo la ventaja de la fuerza! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón mientras se reía sin parar, mientras disparaba una intensa salva de disparos desde su armadura contra el grupo. Ocelot, Red Fire y White Shield estaba detrás de las rocas para protegerse de los disparos, mientras el resto lo hacían de los árboles, donde estos últimos era un defensa no demasiado eficaz, ya que los disparos iban destrozando los árboles poco a poco.

Dark: Mike. Nos tiene acorralados ese tipo.

Decía Darkwing asomándose levemente, para acto seguido volver a esconderse para evitar los disparos que iban hacia ella.

Mike: Cierto Darkwing. No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Night: Para siempre puede ser muy poco tiempo.

Comentaba Night. En ese momento vieron algo inesperado para éstos. Debajo de un puente que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo, había un pequeño niño grifo que asustado, se escondía por debajo de dicho puente para protegerse de los disparos.

Red: ¡Hay un niño bajo el fuego enemigo!

Comentaba Red Fire.

White: ¡Hay que sacarlo de ahí!

Completamente White Shield. Ahí Vulcan comentó.

Vulcan: Si salimos de esta cobertura, nos dejara como un colador el dragón ese.

Ocelot: Tengo una idea para sacar al niño de ahí. Vulcan ¿Qué tal tu modo Velocidad?

Preguntaba el vaquero a Vulcan. El robot artillero adoptando su Modo Velocidad que era una armadura mas fina de metal negro, respondió con una sonrisa.

Vulcan: A punto, socio.

Respondía sonriendo con confianza el robot. Ocelot sacaba sus pistolas de los compartimentos de sus brazos y con una sonrisa, respondió a su amigo.

Ocelot: Bien. Entonces ¿Estás listo para hacer algo verdaderamente estupido?

Vulcan: Ya lo creo, colega.

Ocelot sonrió ante la respuesta.

Finalmente Ocelot saltó de forma lateral de la roca y ahí disparo sus pistolas contra Arquímedes, logrando impactar en su armadura y captar así su atención. Arquímedes concentró sus disparos contra el vaquero, mientras Ocelot corría como podía para evitar los disparos. Aquello era la distracción que necesitaba Vulcan para salir a toda velocidad e ir hacia el puente donde estaba el niño grifo.

Vulcan: Tranquilo, chaval. El gran Vulcan te sacará de aquí.

Decía el robot con tono tranquilo. El pequeño grifo que estaba muerto de miedo, se tranquilizó un poco. Vulcan cogiendole en brazos, le decía a éste.

Vulcan: Bien, chaval. Hora de salir de aquí.

El robot salió a toda velocidad de allí. Arquímedes sin dejar de disparar al espadachín vio eso y trató de cambiar de blanco.

El dragón estuvo a punto de disparar, pero justo en ese momento, un látigo en forma de rubíes le agarró el brazo haciendo que desviara el disparó.

Red: No tan rápido amigo.

Le decía Red Fire agarrando el brazo de Arquímedes con un especie de látigo.

Red: Saluda a mi nueva arma ancestral celeste. El Látigo Infernal.

Le decía Red Fire recuperando el látigo en forma de rubíes (parecida al arma de Poison Ivy de Soul Calibur), volviendo a un especie de brazalete en forma de llamas rojas con detalles ámbar.

Arquímedes iba a disparar contra Red Fire, pero Mike volando a la velocidad del rayo, placó contra el dragón, haciendo que retrocediera a gran distancia hasta chocar contra unos árboles donde los derribó todos. El malvado dragón que no presentaba daño alguno, se levantó para seguir peleando. Mike y su grupo se pusieron delante de Arquímedes a cierta distancia mientras le decían.

Mike: ¡Ríndete Arquímedes!

Dark: ¡Sí! ¡Te superamos en número!

Ocelot: ¡Si no quieres recibir un buen repaso, entrégate sin oponer resistencia!

Le decían éstos, esperando que Arquímedes se rindiera. El malvado dragón riéndose perversamente, les respondió.

Arquímedes: ¿Quién dice que esté solo?

El dragón chasqueó los dedos y del cielo surgieron unos dragones a través de las nubes. Estos eran dragones de tamaño medio comparado con Arquímedes. Poseían unas extrañas armaduras negras. Sus rostros en la parte superior estaban tapados por unos cascos con algunos agujeros en forma de líneas horizontales. Dichos dragones aterrizaron cerca de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Estas son tropas dragones que mi proveedor me ha proporcionado. Y ahora dragones, atacad a los otros. El alicornio azul es mío.

Ordenó el enorme dragón a los otros dragones y éstos obedecieron para atacar al grupo.

Mike: Hora de pelear.

Dark: Por supuesto.

El grupo de Mike fue a combatir contra los dragones. Red Fire lanzó su látigo de nuevo contra uno de los dragones, donde éste se cubrió con la armadura de sus brazos para protegerse. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia Red Fire y trató de aplastarla, pero la yegua lo esquivó de un salto lateral y le lanzó un rayo cargando de magia de fuego que le dio de lleno haciéndole retroceder. Pese al ataque, el dragón volvió a cargar contra ella.

Red: Por lo visto, estos dragones son más duros.

Comentaba Red Fire, a la vez que esquivaba con ágiles movimientos los ataques del dragón.

Ocelot saltó hacia una fuente y desde ahí disparó sus pistolas contra el dragón contra quien combatía. El dragón corrió hacia el vaquero y alzó su cola con intención de aplastarlo, pero Ocelot se apartó de un salto haciendo que el dragón destrozara la fuente. Ocelot en el aire disparaba de forma incesante contra el dragón, mientras este último se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse de los disparos. Cuando Ocelot aterrizó, el dragón lanzó una llamarada contra él. Ocelot tuvo que ser rápido y sacando su gran espada de energía, realizó un potente tajo vertical partiendo en dos dicho ataque de llamas. El dragón yendo veloz hacia Ocelot, trató de darle un fuerte puñetazo, donde Ocelot con su espada sujetando el mango con un casco y la hoja con el otro, bloqueó el ataque del dragón con mucho esfuerzo.

Ocelot: Éstos no son como los que combatimos en Draconem. Son más fuertes sin duda.

Comentaba Ocelot tratando de aguantar como podía en el sitio, aunque no era nada fácil. El dragón poseía una fuerza muy superior a la de los dragones convencionales.

White Shield disparaba sus ametralladoras contra un dragón, pero tuvo que apartarse para esquivar su ataque de brazo. White Shield saltó y sacando sus cuchillas de energía de los brazos, trató de atravesarlo, pero el dragón lo golpeó con su brazo haciéndolo estrellar contra un edificio cercano a gran altura.

White Shield salió de los restos derruidos de donde cayó y vio como el dragón iba hacia él. White Shield sin perder tiempo, saltó haciendo que el dragón pasara por debajo del unicornio y apoyando su casco en la cabeza del dragón para pasar por encima y llegar al otro lado. Sin perder tiempo, el unicornio sacó sus látigos y agarrandolo de las patas traseras del dragón, tiró con fuerza y lo lanzó afuera para abajo. White Shield activando sus alas de las armadura, voló hacia el dragón y empleando su gran fuerza, placó contra el dragón haciendo que se estrellara con dureza contra el suelo, provocando así un gran temblor.

Vulcan tras poner a salvo al niño, volvía a la batalla.

Vulcan: ¡Aquí está el gran Vulcan para lo que haga falta! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Decía el robot artillero sacando unas espadas de energía de los brazos convertibles de sus brazos. Justo el robot tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar ser aplastado por un dragón que caía del cielo. Acto seguido el dragón lanzó su llamarada contra Vulcan, donde el robot se había parado cerca de un lago.

Vulcan: Eso quema. Mejor una retirada estratégica.

Decía esto saltando al agua mientra este gritaba.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Marino!

Decía Vulcan mientras su armadura cambiaba a una azul marino con gafas de buceo y carga de submarinista en la espalda. El robot se introdujo en el agua para evitar el fuego del dragón.

El dragón se acercó al lago y miraba por todas partes tratando de localizar al robot. Justo apareció Vulcan saltando del agua y apuntando al dragón con sus brazos convertidos en cañones de energía.

Vulcan: ¡Come plasma!

Gritaba el robot disparando desde sus brazos dos rayos de energía blanca con azul que fue directa hacia el dragón, impactando de lleno al dragón a la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

Vulcan emergió del agua y ahí gritó Modo Fuerza, adoptando su gran armadura roja con mazos en los brazos.

Vulcan: Ahora si que voy a molerle a palos a ese tipo. Al estilo Vulcan.

Decía el robot con ganas de atizar al dragón y se fue hacia el enorme reptil con intención de darle la paliza de su vida.

Mientras la patrulla se enfrentaba a los dragones. Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray se enfrentaban a Arquímedes.

Mike: Arquímedes. No sé de donde has sacado esa armadura tecnológica ni esos dragones, pero de ningún modo te servirán eso para nada.

Decía Mike sacando sus dos armas, la Golden Tail y la Stellar Blade, al igual que Darkwing empuñaba la Dark Repulser. Night Ray convocaba unas garras de cristal.

Arquímedes: Mi proveedor me ha asegurado que esta armadura me proporciona una fuerza más que suficiente para aplastarte, pony. Esta vez te pienso matar, pony. Pienso arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco y beberme toda tu sangre de tu cuerpo sin vida.

Decía en forma amenazante el dragón, deseoso de matar al pony que lo humilló en el pasado. Mike poniéndose en guardia al igual que sus amigos, le contestó al dragón.

Mike: La tienes clara si crees que podrás con nosotros.

Dark: Cierto. Te vamos a sacarte de esa armadura como sardina en lata.

Night: Vamos a darte lo tuyo.

El dragón se lanzó hacia los tres, al igual que éstos se lanzaron hacia el dragón.

Mike fue el primero en atacar cargando su espada Golden Tail de energía y saltó tratando de golpearlo, pero el dragón con la armadura de su brazo bloqueó el ataque. Darkwing aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, se tele transportó en sombras al lado del dragón y le disparó una esfera oscura que le impactó en la cara causando una gran explosión oscura. Mike y Darkwing se alejaron de la explosión y Night Ray desde sus garras de cristal disparó un sin fin de cristales afilados contra la nube de humo.

Luego de un rato, el dragón surgió del humo negro y antes de que los ponis tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, fueron golpeados por éste. A Mike le golpeó con su garra y a Night Ray con su cola. A Darkwing trató de devorarla, pero ésta se tele transportó detrás de su cabeza y con la Dark Repulser trató de atravesarle la cabeza, pero Arquímedes se giró rápidamente y detuvo el ataque de espada con su garra. El dragón abrió sus fauces y lanzó una llamarada contra la alicornio sombría, donde ésta tuvo que tornarse en sombras para evitar el ataque.

Mike voló a toda velocidad contra Arquímedes como una bala con intención de golpearlo. Arquímedes vio eso y echando para atrás su puño, emergieron unas piezas adoptando forma de puño americano cargando de energía y lo lanzó golpeando al alicornio con enorme fuerza que lo mandó contra un edificio que lo atravesó por completo y cayó en el interior de un recinto. Arquímedes sin perder tiempo, voló hasta dicho recinto con intención de matar al alicornio como venganza de que lo humillara en el pasado.

El dragón entró en el recinto atravesando con violencia la pared. Dentro había varios aparatos para la fabricación de leche. El dragón buscaba con la mirada cualquier tipo de señal del alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¿Dónde estás, mocoso? ¡Vamos! ¡Sal para que te pueda matar!

Decía el dragón mientras caminaba por el recinto buscando al alicornio. Sin darse cuenta de que el alicornio estaba encima de él, subido a una viga vigilando al dragón desde las alturas.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué pasa, mocoso? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo para enfrentarme a mí?

Gritaba el dragón con intención de incitar al alicornio que fuera atacarlo. El dragón alzó sus alas y saltó hasta ponerse encima de una plataforma. Se acercó a un gran deposito de leche donde las aspas estaban paradas.

Sin que el dragón se diera cuenta, Mike con su magia, movió a distancia una palanca. En ese momento todas las luces se encendieron de golpe poniendo en alerta al dragón y acto seguido miró por todos lados, al mismo tiempo que veía como diversas máquinas se pusieron en funcionamiento. Entre ellas las aspas que movía la leche.

Arquímedes miró esto último, hasta que de repente se oyó algo por su espalda.

Mike: ¡Arte de Luz! ¡Viento Férico!

Gritaba Mike empleando uno de sus hechizos de luz y alzando sus cascos delanteros, surgieron infinidad de destellos de luz que fueron directos hacia Arquímedes donde éste se sacudía con sus brazos para quitárselos de encima al mismo tiempo que retrocedía. Sus pies estaba al borde donde el dragón notó que se le había acabado el camino. Mike sin dudarlo, voló hacia el dragón y realizando sus potentes Patadas de Luz, golpeó el pecho del dragón haciendo que cayera hacia el deposito y se hundiera en ella.

Parecía que Mike había acabado con el dragón, pero en ese momento el deposito explotó mostrando a un furioso Arquímedes cubierto de leche. El dragón alzó sus brazos y de ellos surgieron dos cañones de energía que dispararon a plena potencia contra el alicornio. Mike cruzo sus dos espadas para detener el rayo, pero aquello no sirvió para evitar salir volando y atravesando el techo del recinto. Mike acabó en el aire donde se les unió Darkwing y Night Ray.

Night: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el unicornio que volaba gracias a sus alas de cristal. Mike le contestó.

Mike: Sí, Night. Ese Arquímedes parece mucho más fuerte que la última vez. Esa armadura le da mucha fuerza.

Dark: No hace falta que lo jures.

Arquímedes salió volando como un misil hacia el grupo. Desde su armadura, disparó un sin fin de misiles contra estos.

Mike: ¡Cuidado! ¡Movimiento evasivo!

Gritaba Mike y los tres fueron volando a toda velocidad por todas partes para evitar los misiles. Cada uno por su lado iban por la ciudad, tratando de evitar que los misiles los alcanzaran. Mike dando la vuelta y volando de espaldas, disparó un rayo que destruyó los misiles. Darkwing creó unos agujeros negros donde se tragaron dichos misiles. Night Ray creaba esferas de cristal y los dejaba caer por detrás para que los misiles impactaran en éstas y explotaran.

Acto seguido, los tres volvieron por donde estaba Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Veo que sois escurridizos los tres.

Comentaba el dragón, mientras sacaba de su armadura un hacha de energía roja de gran tamaño y la empuñaba con ambas garras. El grupo no se dejó intimidar por el arma.

Mike: Estamos habituados a enfrentarnos a duros adversarios.

Arquímedes: Entonces preparaos para morir.

Iban a combatir de nuevo, hasta que en ese instante se oyó un fuerte rugido que los detuvo a todos en el momento.

Black Horn: ¡AAAARQUIMEDEEEES...!

Todos oyeron el enorme rugido y miraron al origen del rugido, donde se sorprendieron en cuando vieron al dueño de aquel rugido. Un enorme dragón del tamaño de Arquímedes, pero mucho más musculoso, bajaba como un misil directo hacia Arquímedes.

Black Horn: ¡Ya eres mío, maldito cobarde!

Arquímedes vio sorprendido al dragón, donde ahí exclamó.

Arquímedes: ¿Pero qué..? ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es un...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque dicho dragón negro placó contra Arquímedes y lo dos fueron volando hacia un edificio que lo atravesó por completo. Black Horn sin soltar a Arquímedes del cuello, fue volando hacia el suelo a gran altura y lo estrelló con enorme dureza contra el suelo, provocando un enorme temblor de tierra que sacudió casi todo el reino.

Ambos en el suelo, pero Black Horn de pie, alzo su garra con intención de matar a Arquímedes, pero el dragón disparó desde unos cañones de hombros al dragón negro que lo hizo retroceder. Aquello permitió a Arquímedes levantarse y empuñar su hacha mientras decía.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No entiendo como uno de tu clase sigue vivo, pero da igual! Terminaré el trabajo aquí y ahora.

Decía Arquímedes lanzándose hacia el dragón negro con su hacha. Alzó dicha arma en alto y trató de partirle la cabeza con ella, pero el dragón negro detuvo su ataque con una sola garra casi sin esfuerzo y mirando con odio a Arquímedes, le dijo a éste.

Black Horn: Esta vez no, Arquímedes. Ahora seré yo quien me dedique a exterminaros.

Decía el dragón negro con odio en sus palabras y empleando su otro brazo, le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago de Arquímedes destrozando parte de la armadura como si nada. El dragón rojo soltó el aire que tenía en el estomago. Black Horn una y otra vez le daba brutales puñetazos en el estomago de Arquímedes, causando grandes daños tanto en su cuerpo como para su armadura. Para librarse de los ataques, Arquímedes le agarró de la cabeza de Black Horn y desde la palma de su garra y a través del guante de la armadura, soltó una potente descarga eléctrica que sacudió todo el cuerpo del dragón negro. Aquello hizo que lo soltara y aprovechó para golpearle con su hacha en toda la cabeza, pero no logró siquiera partírsela, solo fue un golpe que lo hizo retroceder. Arquímedes iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el dragón negro recuperándose antes, se lanzó hacia Arquímedes y agarrandolo por la cintura, lo levantó y fue corriendo hacia un edificio cercano atravesando la pared y luego las siguientes hasta llegar al otro lado. Una vez fuera, lo tiro al suelo y cogiendole de la cola, giró sobre si mismo varias veces con Arquímedes con él y lo soltó mandándolo a volar a gran distancia, siendo seguido por el dragón negro.

Desde el aire, Mike y sus amigos veían impactados lo que veían.

Night: Mi madre ¿Qué es ese dragón?

Dark: No tengo ni idea. Jamás vi un dragón como ese ¿Y tú, Mike?

Mike: Yo tampoco, pero le está dando una buena paliza a Arquímedes.

Respondía Mike que al igual que sus amigos, veía sorprendido la escena sin saber muy bien si intervenir o no.

Arquímedes había caído en un solar vacío sobre un lago de barro. Mientras se levantaba con su cuerpo todo cubierto de barro, comentó.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea. Primero ese maldito alicornio y su grupo, y ahora un dragón que se consideraba...

No pudo terminar la frase el dragón, porque tuvo que apartarse del ataque llamarada del dragón negro que venía volando por el cielo y aterrizó a unos metros de Arquímedes.

Black Horn: ¡Prepárate, Arquímedes! ¡Pienso matarte a ti y luego a Magma por lo que le hicisteis a mi pueblo!

Decía el dragón con ira en su voz. Al oír eso, Arquímedes comentó sorprendido.

Arquímedes: Espera ¿Tú estabas ahí cuando paso?

Black Horn: Por supuesto. Estuve ahí cuando tú y Magma como el resto de los dragones nos traicionasteis. Juré que no pararía hasta mataros a todos y cada uno de vosotros hasta exterminaros por completo.

Respondía con ira en su voz. Estaba claro que el dragón negro tenía un profundo odio tanto a Arquímedes como a Magma y el resto de los dragones.

Arquímedes: En tal caso tendré que acabar con el trabajo ¡Y ahora muere!

Gritaba el dragón rojo disparando desde los brazos de su armadura un sin fin de fuego de metrallada explosiva que iban impactando en el dragón negro. Una y otra vez iba disparando de forma incesante el dragón rojo, mientras más y más explosiones recibía el negro.

Arquímedes: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Cometiste un error al venir a por mí, maldito paria. Ahora yo te extinguiré definitivamente ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se jactaba el dragón sin parar de reírse, mientras disparaba sin parar contra su objetivo y formando una densa nube de humo. De aquella nube, surgieron dos grandes garras negras que agarraron sus brazos en la parte armada y las aplasta con fuerza, destruyendo así ambas armas. En ese momento emergió el dragón negro estando ya frente a frente al rojo mirándole fijamente a los ojos con ira.

Black Horn: Llevo siglos esperando este momento y no lo pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad de matarte a ti y a Magma de forma lenta y verdaderamente horrible.

El dragón negro tiró con fuerza los brazos de Arquímedes, arrancando la parte de la armadura de los brazos dejándolo desprovisto de éstos. Arquímedes sorprendido, trató de contraatacar lanzándole un puñetazo, pero el dragón negro lo detuvo con su garra y ahí comenzó a apretarlo con enorme fuerza, causando un intenso dolor a Arquímedes. Dolor que fue aumentando cuando el negro abrió sus fauces y le mordió con fuerza en el brazo que iba agarrandolo haciendo gritar de dolor a Arquímedes al sentir como aquellos dientes le iban atravesando la carne como si fuese de papel.

Sintiendo un enorme dolor en su brazo por el mordiscó, Arquímedes trató desesperadamente de que lo soltara dándole fuertes puñetazos en la cabeza del negro con su brazo libre, pero aquello no servía absolutamente de nada y el negro mordía con mayor fuerza el brazo de Arquímedes, enterrando más y más los dientes en su brazo. Arquímedes sentía que le estaban cortándole el brazo. Empleando una medida desesperada, empleó su cola donde surgió de ella una cuchilla de energía de la armadura y la lanzó contra la cabeza del negro, logrando atravesar parcialmente su cabeza. Aunque no logró atravesarlo del todo debido a su durísima piel, aquello bastó para que lo soltara.

Arquímedes retrocedió alejándose del dragón negro, mientras se sujetaba su brazo herido que no paraba de sangrar.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea. No recordaba tan fuertes estas cosas.

No pudo continuar hablando Arquímedes, porque el negro se lanzó hacia él y lo tiró al suelo. El negro poniéndose encima de Arquímedes, enterró sus garras en el pecho de la armadura de Arquímedes y ahí comenzó a arrancarlo pieza a pieza hasta dejarle desprovisto de la armadura del pecho. Ahí alzó ambos brazos con sus puños juntos, y los bajó de golpe golpeando con dureza a Arquímedes causándole mucho daño a éste, donde ahí sentía que le estaba rompiendole los huesos de la caja torácica. Ahí el dragón negro no paró y una y otra vez iba alzando sus brazos, golpeando brutalmente sin parar a Arquímedes causando más y más daño.

Mike y los otros veían algo desconcertados y algo nerviosos por la brutal paliza que Arquímedes estaba recibiendo por parte del dragón negro, donde este último lo golpeaba sin piedad con una furia ciega.

Después de golpearle varias veces, estaba Arquímedes con moratones y con sangre en su cuerpo y con un ojo morado y varios dientes perdidos. El dragón negro miraba a su derrotado adversario donde estaba ya débil para seguir luchando.

Black Horn: Hora de terminar con esto.

El dragón negro alzó su garra con intención de atravesar el pecho de Arquímedes y arrancarle el corazón. En ese momento una voz lo detuvo.

Magma: ¡No puede ser! ¡Un dragón de Obsidiana!

Black Horn miró al origen de aquella voz y ahí lo vio. Era Magma que estaba en un zepelin junto con la reina Fiora y varios guardias. Black Horn reconoció al antiguo rey de Draconen donde lo miraba con odio a este al igual que a Arquímedes.

Black Horn: Magma.

Decía el dragón negro con odio en su voz. Mike tras escuchar eso, fue volando hacia Magma al igual que los otros y le preguntó.

Mike: Magma ¿Conoces a esa cosa?

Dark: ¿Qué es un dragón de Obsidiana?

Magma: Los dragones de obsidiana fueron una antigua raza de dragones que existieron hace milenios. Hasta estos desaparecieron misteriosamente del mundo sin que quedara rastro de ellos.

Explicaba el dragón. Black Horn al escuchar aquellas palabras, apretó sus garras con fuerza al igual que sus dientes. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la ira y en ese momento gritó con toda su furia.

Black Horn: ¡MENTIIIIRAAAA...! ¡Temíais nuestro poder! ¡Por eso tratasteis de exterminarnos!

Gritaba completamente dominado por la ira el dragón. Mike y los otros como la reina, se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Dark: ¿Exterminarlos...?

Ninguno comprendía lo que quería decir el dragón negro, excepto Magma donde su expresión reflejaba preocupación, como si temiera que el dragón negro fuera a decir algo que no debería contar.

Mientras tanto. El grupo de Black Wing, Blue Sky, Camaleón, Ghost, Medic, Eye Fox, Bit y Lyndon iban por las alcantarillas en busca de Alexandra.

Fox: Vamos. Deprisa.

Black: No podemos perderla de vista.

Camaleón: Yo sigo la pista como puedo.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de perro olfateando el camino en busca de pistas. El grupo iban por los largos túneles, donde circulaba el agua de cloaca como demás inmundicias.

Lyndon: Puag...Otra vez por las alcantarillas.

Comentaba asqueado el grifo. Éstos se metieron por un túnel donde estaban seguros de haber visto a Alexandra meterse por ella.

Medic: Creo que se ha metido por ahí.

Sky: Pues vamos. No podemos perderla ahora.

El grupo se metió en dicho túnel y tras un largo recorrido, llegaron a una amplia sala. Solo que ésta estaba hecha de metal. Con varios tubos interconectados en diversos lugares.

Lyndon: Mmm...Curioso lugar.

El grupo observaba el lugar y justo en ese momento por el lugar por donde entraron, una gran compuerta metálica bajó, cerrando por completo la ruta de escape.

Black: La puerta.

Fox: Estamos atrapados.

Comentaban ambas yeguas mientras miraban la compuerta cerrada.

Alexandra: Saludos, patrulla.

Se oyó la voz de Alexandra y la vieron en una especie de cabina de control en lo alto de una pared de la parte opuesta de la sala, la yegua los hablaba a través de unos altavoces.

Alexandra: No conté con que me seguiríais hasta aquí.

Comentaba la yegua cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa enigmática, mientras se sacudía el fular rojo por encima de su abrigo azul.

Fox: Alexandra ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué huyes de nosotros?

Ghost: Sí. Creí que éramos amigos.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, al no comprender la actitud de Alexandra. Esta última riéndose levemente, las contestó.

Alexandra: Yo no tengo nada que ver con vosotros ni ahora ni nunca.

Aquello dejó confundido al grupo.

Sky: ¿De qué estás hablando, Alexandra?

Alexandra: Digo que ahora mismo vais a servir de conejillos de indias para un experimento.

Decía la yegua pulsando unos botones del panel de control que tenía enfrente. En ese momento, de las paredes se abrieron varias compuertas. El grupo se puso en guardia esperándose cualquier cosa.

En ese momento, una garra surgió de una de las compuertas agarrando a un lado de la entrada.

La patrulla pudo ver al fin lo que era lo que estaban en aquellas habitaciones oscuras. Eran unas enormes criaturas bípedas con coraza por todo su cuerpo. Enormes garras. Cabezas monstruosas con grandes colmillos. Una prominente joroba en la espalda. Su tamaño era por lo menos mucho más grande que la de un minotauro. Las criaturas salían de los cuartos al mismo tiempo que soltaban amenazantes rugidos y gruñidos que llegaban a helar el alma.

La patrulla se puso en guardia, mientras Alexandra desde donde estaba, les decía a éstos.

Alexandra: Bien, patrulla. Disfrutad jugando con mis mascotas. Y ahora si me disculpáis, me tengo que ir.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, mientras se marchaba de la cabina, dejando a la patrulla con aquellos monstruos.

Medic: No sé que son esas cosas, pero presiento problemas.

Comentaba Medic mientras sacaba sus katanas. En ese momento, Bit analizó a las criaturas con un escáner y comentó.

Bit: Atención, amigos. Se detectan niveles de materia negra en aquellas criaturas.

Sky: ¿Materia negra? ¿Lo dices en serio, Bit?

Preguntaba sorprendido el paladín en cuando el robot grifo mencionó dicha materia. El robot grifo afirmó.

Bit: Así es, Blue Sky.

Fox: Eso no tiene sentido. Se supone que la materia negra solo existe en nuestro mundo ¿Cómo puede haber mutantes derivados de dicha materia aquí?

Black: Ahora mismo no tiene sentido preocuparse por ello. Ahora tenemos que luchar.

Decía de forma decidida la bat pony, mientras sacaba de su armadura sus garras eléctricas. Lyndon mirando preocupado a los monstruos, comentó.

Lyndon: Esto...¿Y no podríamos optar por salir corriendo por patas?

Camaleón: Va a ser un poco difícil. Esta puerta está bien sellada.

Respondía Camaleón con un disfraz de soldador que con un soplete, trataba de abrir la puerta metálica que se cerró detrás de éstos, bloqueándolos la salida.

Sky: Black Wing tiene razón. Ahora mismo no tenemos más salida que luchar.

Completó el paladín armándose con su espada de energía y convocando su escudo.

Lyndon: Bueno...En ese caso. Quien sabe. Quizás pueda vender las pieles de esos monstruos a buen precio.

Comentaba el grifo tratando de sonar tranquilo, mientras sacaba su ballesta.

Fox: Bien entonces. A por ellos, chicos.

Decía Eye Fox sacando su arco. Una de las criaturas soltó un enorme rugido atemorizante y todos los monstruos se lanzaron hacia la patrulla, donde éstos estaban ya listos para pelear.

Volviendo con Mike y su grupo. Black Horn el dragón, voló hacia el zepelin donde estaba Magma y la reina Fiora. Los guardias grifos se lanzaron hacia el dragón tratando de detenerlo con sus flechas o lanzas, pero ninguna lograba siquiera arañar las duras escamas del dragón.

Black Horn: ¡Apartaos, insectos! ¡Nada se interpondrá entre mi venganza y yo...!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, apartando a golpes de brazo a todo grifo que se iba interponiéndose en su camino. Una vez libre el camino, el dragón lanzó una potente bola de fuego para horror de Magma y Fiora al ver dicha bola de fuego ir directo hacia ellos, pero su ataque fue detenido por una potente barrera mágica formada por Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray donde entre los tres lograron parar la bola de fuego.

Black Horn: ¡Vosotros no os interpongáis en mi camino, ponis!

Mike: Lo siento, pero ese no es nuestro estilo.

Dark: Dejar que maten a inocentes así como así, no va con nosotros.

Comentaban ambos alicornios. Black Horn mirando furioso a éstos, les dijo.

Black Horn: ¿Inocentes decís? Que tontos. La pájara quizás, pero Magma no tiene absolutamente nada de inocente. Tanto él como Arquímedes y sus dragones, causaron un daño prácticamente irreparable.

Comentaba el dragón negro con odio en su voz y continuo hablando.

Black Horn: Juré que no descansaría hasta vengar a los míos del enorme crimen que comentario Magma y los suyos. Y es algo que pienso cumplir pase lo que pase.

Decía el dragón con una mirada llena de odio hacia Magma. Un odio que resurgía en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo de dragón negro.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ese dragón. Lo recuerdo bien. Yo estaba ahí con mis hombres protegiendo a sus habitantes cuando apareció por la ciudad. Al principio pensé que estaba aliado con Arquímedes, pero al final no resultó ser así.

Lyndon: Sí. Y su historia con Magma y Arquímedes debo reconocer, que me dejó verdaderamente impresionado.

Jill: No eres el único. Saber la verdad sobre ese dragón, me dejó prácticamente de piedra. Jamás me imaginé algo como eso.

Lyndon: Y lo que está por venir.

Completó el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	28. Cap 28 Venganza Ancestral 2º Parte

**Capítulo 28**

 **Venganza Ancestral 2º Parte**

En la sala de interrogatorio, Lyndon aun sentado en la silla con Jill delante de él, la comentó.

 **Parte Escrita por SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

Jill: Supongo que ahora me contarás la historia de Black Hord.

Lyndon: Es una historia que me dejo impactado pero…

Jill: ¿Qué?

Lyndon: De momento no pienso seguir leyendo.

Jill: ¿Qué? Será una broma ¿Quieres que saque de nuevo el cuchillo?

Lyndon: No. Quiero que saques algo de comer ¡Llevamos horas aquí y tengo hambre! ¡Y necesito ir al baño!

Jill: ¡Será una broma!

Jill sacó el cuchillo, pero en ese momento la sonaron las tripas por lo que volvió a guardarlo.

Jill:… Ok. Te dejaré ir al baño, pero bajo vigilancia. Igualmente tengo hambre, así que ordenaré que nos traigan algo de comer.

Hubo que hacer una pausa de 10 minutos en la que Lyndon fue acompañado al aseo por tres guardias, uno de ellos entró con él y aprovechó igualmente para hacer sus necesidades. Tras volver a la sala con Jill, el grifo barón pudo observar que esta vez había puesto una mesa con comida, la captora y algunos guardias que había con ella lo miraron molesto.

Jill: No crees que porque te haya desatado lo tendrás fácil. Mis soldados permanecerán aquí y he dado orden de doblar la vigilancia. Ahora comamos, pero después más te vale continuar con la historia.

Lyndon: Claro, preciosa.

Jill: ¡Y MENOS CONFIANZAS!

Lyndon: Vale, vale.

Tanto Jill como Lyndon y los 7 guardias, los 3 de la escolta del baño y otros 4 más que ya había en la sala cuando Lyndon volvió del aseo, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a degustar de primero una crema de calabacín y de segundo un secreto ibérico, todo ello acompañado de un vino tinto y de postre un surtido de frutas. Tras terminar de comer, Lyndon se dispuso a seguir con la historia.

 **Fin de la parte escrita por SCRITTORE PASSIONE, y gracias amigo por esta escena.**

Lyndon: Bueno. Supongo que no hace falta que te cuenta esta parte. Quiero decir. Como ya estuvistes allí.

Comentaba el grifo con perspicacia. La grifo cruzándose de brazos, le respondió seriamente.

Jill: Pero no directamente durante la acción. Por eso te estoy interrogándote, para saber todos los posibles puntos muertos en que no tengo conocimiento. Sino ¿Para qué otra cosa te habría hecho hacerte traer hasta aquí?

Preguntaba la grifo en la última parte como si fuera obvio. El grifo sonriente la contestó.

Lyndon: Mmm..No sé. Quizás para conocer a un grifo tan apuesto como yo jo, jo, jo...

Bromeaba el grifo casi de forma seductora. Ante el comentario, Jill gruñó molesta, cosa que éste percibió.

Lyndon: Vale, vale. Tampoco te pongas así. Te contaré lo que se de ese día.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Mike y los otros estaban interponiéndose en el camino de un enorme dragón llamado Black Horn, el cual dicho dragón parecía tener un profundo odio tanto a Magma como a Arquímedes y a las demás razas de dragones.

Black Horn: Os lo digo por ultima vez, ponis. Quitaos de mi camino y dejad que mate a ese traidor de Magma, o no me responsabilizo de lo que os pueda pasar.

Amenazaba el dragón, por supuesto los ponis no se quisieron apartar en absoluto.

Night: Cálmate, amigo. No sé que tienes contra Magma, pero sea lo que sea, seguro que se puede arreglar. Calmémonos y hablemos por un momento.

Hablaba Night tratando de calmar al dragón, cosa que no resulto ya que el dragón molesto le gritó a este.

Black Horn: ¿Qué me calme dices? ¿Tenéis acaso idea de lo que hicieron Magma y los suyos a mi especie? ¡Por su culpa soy el último de mi raza!

Gritaba completamente furioso el dragón. Mike al escuchar eso, miró a Magma y le preguntó.

Mike: Magma ¿De qué está hablando ese dragón?

Magma: ¡No le escuchéis! ¡Está mintiendo! Es solo un monstruo que pretende destruirnos a todos como todos los de su clase.

Respondía el dragón de escamas doradas. Ante aquella respuesta, Black Horn le clavó una mirada asesina y gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Maldito! ¡Aun sigues negando la verdad! ¡De que tanto tú como Arquímedes y el resto de vuestra especie, sois un atajo de traidores! ¡Jamás podré olvidar ese día! ¡El día en que nos tratasteis de exterminarnos!

 **Flashback.**

En una zona montaña, había cientos de dragones todos muy parecidos a Black Horn. Estaban en todas partes dichos dragones, pero éstos estaban por el suelo muy debilitados, como si no tuvieran apenas fuerzas. Algunos hacían esfuerzos enormes para siquiera levantarse, pero la mayoría acababan de nuevo en el suelo.

Por el cielo aparecieron dragones comunes, formando un gran ejercito que sobrevolaba por la montaña. Todos ellos armados con espadas y lanzas como escudos con púas. Encabezando aquel ejercito estaba el todavía rey Magma llevando una armadura dorada y una lanza, y junto a él estaba un joven Arquímedes portando una armadura de hierro.

Arquímedes: Mire, majestad. Están donde los queríamos. Ahora son nuestros.

Decía el dragón. Magma veía a dichos dragones y tras comprobar que dichos dragones parecían débiles y sin fuerzas, dio la siguiente orden a su ejercito.

Magma: ¡Adelante, soldados! ¡Matad a todos los que veáis! ¡No podemos dejar a ninguno con vida! ¡Nuestro futuro depende de ello!

Ordenaba el rey y los dragones obedecieron. Los dragones soldados fueron en picado hacia los dragones debilitados y comenzaron a masacrarlos sin piedad. Atravesándoles el corazón o la cabeza con sus lanzas y espadas. Varios dragones se concentraban en uno para atravesarles por todas partes con sus armas para así asegurarse de que éste muriese de forma garantizada.

Aquello era todo un baño de sangre. Una completa masacre donde los dragones comunes iban masacrando sin piedad a los dragones negros con marcas rojas, sin importar si eran machos, hembras o incluso niños o recién nacidos, incluyendo los que estaban todavía en el cascaron. Mataban a los adultos, estrangulaban o les rompía el cuello a los niños o bebes, aplastaban los huevos sin abrir con sus pies o rompiéndolos con sus armas los cascarones y matando a las crías sin formar.

Unos dragones tan grandes como los que estaban matando los dragones comunes, podrían defenderse fácilmente de sus atacantes, pero éstos tenían una extraña debilidad que les impedía luchar y apenas oponían resistencia, siendo presa fácil para los soldados del rey que los iban matando con facilidad.

En el interior de una cueva, estaba Arquímedes encima de un dragón negro que estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba sin poder levantarse. Arquímedes sin piedad le atravesó con su espada el pecho de dicho dragón, haciendo que gritara de dolor y cayera muerto al suelo. Arquímedes sonrió malignamente ante ello.

Arquímedes: Je, je, je, je...No hay nada mas placentero que matar enemigos cuando éstos no se pueden defenderse.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa a la vez que entraba por la cueva en busca de más dragones negros. Ahí encontró a una dragona mucho más grande que Arquímedes, pero sentada en el suelo enormemente debilitada y sin fuerzas, junto con varias crías y niños que al contrario de los adultos, parecían sanos. Ésta a ver a Arquímedes acercarse con un arma, se asustó y le imploró.

Dragona: Por favor. No nos haga daño. Se lo ruego.

Arquímedes: Mucho me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Tengo ordenes del rey de matar a todo dragón de obsidiana que vea.

Decía esto con una sonrisa cruel. Nada mas decir eso, los niños se escondieron de detrás de la adulta mientras ésta la imploraba.

Dragona: Por favor. No lo haga. Máteme a mí sí quiere, pero por favor. No mate a los niños.

Imploraba la dragona. Arquímedes simplemente la atravesó la garganta de la dragona haciéndola surgir mucha sangre de ella, asustando a los niños que retrocedieron ante lo que presenciaba. La dragona cayó al suelo mientras se desangraba del cuello. Mirando a Arquímedes la dragona, trató de hablar.

Dragona: ¿Por...por qué...nos hacéis...esto? No...No hemos...hecho nada... malo...

Preguntaba la dragona con lágrimas en los ojos. Arquímedes sonriendo malvadamente, la contestó.

Arquímedes: Vuestro único crimen fue existir siquiera ja, ja, ja, ja..

Respondía el dragón, al mismo tiempo que la atravesó la cabeza con su espada donde la mató definitivamente. Luego sacando su espada, miró a los niños qie le miraban con un enorme miedo como si el mismo demonio se tratase.

Arquímedes: Bien ¿Quién es el siguiente en morir?

Comentaba el malvado dragón con una sonrisa cruel, mientras se acercaba a los niños donde éstos trataban de escapar, pero era inútil ya que el dragón rojo tenía bloqueada la única salida.

Sin piedad alguna, Arquímedes iba matando a los niños de multiples formas enormemente crueles, matándolos lentamente, atravesándoles el corazón con su espada, o arrancándoles sus alitas o extremidades. Destrozándoles los ojos con sus garras enterrando sus afilados dedos en ellas. El dragón no mostraba piedad alguna e incluso parecía que lo estaba disfrutando con ello.

Finalmente Arquímedes terminó de matar a los niños y abandonó la cueva, desde ahí veía como los soldados del rey seguían matando a los dragones de obsidiana sin reparo alguno. Arquímedes sin dudarlo, se unió a la masacre.

Tras varios horas, la masacre terminó. La montaña estaba cubierta por cadáveres de cientos de dragones de obsidiana. Los soldados del rey no tuvieron problemas debido a la escasa resistencia que los dragones de obsidiana para luchar.

Magma que estaba de pie sobre una elevación de rocas, miraba el panorama con expresión seria.

Magma: Me pregunto si hicimos lo correcto con esto.

Se preguntaba el rey sintiendo cierto aire de culpabilidad. Como si en el fondo supiera que aquella masacre no estaba justificada de ninguna forma. Arquímedes apareciendo a su lado, le respondió al rey.

Arquímedes: Créame, majestad. Esto era lo único que se podría hacer. Si lo hubiéramos dejado estar, en el futuro estos dragones se habrían convertido en una enorme amenaza para nosotros y nuestro dominio. Exterminarlos era la única opción.

Explicaba el dragón al rey, tratando de justificar las acciones realizadas. Magma mirando de nuevo el reguero de muertos, soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Magma: Supongo que tenéis razón, joven Arquímedes. Y ahora vámonos. Este lugar me deprime enormemente.

Decía el rey, no queriendo estar ni un segundo más en aquel cementerio común para dragones de obsidiana.

Tras una batida rápida del lugar para asegurarse de que no hubiera un dragón que se salvara de la masacre, Magma y Arquímedes junto con los soldados, se marcharon del lugar.

Unos de los dragones de obsidiana adultos que estaba tendido en el suelo, comenzó a moverse el ala derecha. Dicha ala se apartó, revelando a un joven dragón de edad algo mayor a la de Spike. Tenía varias heridas por su cuerpo, pero no estaba muerto. Éste viendo con odio a los dragones marcharse del lugar, los maldecía a éstos.

Dragón: Ma...malditos traidores...esto...Esto me la pagareis..Lo juro...Juro que me vengaré por todo mi pueblo y os mataré a todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Decía con odio el joven dragón, mientras se iba arrastrando por el suelo lleno de cadáveres de dragones de obsidiana. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: ¿Quieres venganza?

Escuchó de repente una voz profunda y oscura. El dragón pudo ver en un trozo de armadura de hierro abandonada flotar y ponerse delante del joven dragón. Por el reflejo de la armadura aparecía la imagen de ser oscuro con tres pares de ojos rojos. El dragón miraba perplejo al extraño ser.

¿?: Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres venganza contra aquellos que exterminaron a tu pueblo?

Volvió a preguntar el ser oscuro. El dragón al escuchar eso, respondió afirmativamente.

Dragón: Así es. Quiero venganza. Quiero que esos malditos paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi gente. Quiero que tanto el rey Magma como Arquímedes como su gente, sufran como he sufrido yo. Quiero que sus almas ardan en el infierno para siempre...¡QUIERO VENGANZÁAAA...!

Gritaba completamente furioso y lleno de ira y odio en la última parte. El ser oscuro se rió levemente y le dijo.

¿?: Bien. Te ayudaré con tu venganza con una condición. Quiero que te unas a mí. Tu raza es...O mejor dicho, eran muy excepcional. Tu poder me vendría bien. Si te unes a mí, te salvaré la vida para que puedas cumplir tu venganza.

Dragón: ¿Me lo prometes?

¿?: Por supuesto.

El dragón ni siquiera se lo pensó. Quería venganza y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por conseguirlo. Por lo que aceptó sin dudarlo.

Dragón: Sí. Me uno a ti. Me uno para vengarme de esos traidores. Quiero matarlos con mis propias garras. Quiero hacerles sufrir a ellos y a todos sus familiares, quiero exterminarlos como trataron de hacerlo con nosotros.

Decía con odio el dragón. El ser oscuro se rió malignamente y contestó.

¿?: Muy bien...

En ese momento, los ojos rojos del ser oscuro brillaron con intensidad. Ahí el dragón sintió que su cuerpo se iba cambiando a la de un potro unicornio.

¿?: A partir de ahora serás Black Horn y trabajarás para mí. Domo. Tráelo hasta aquí.

Decía el ser oscuro, mientras el nuevo potro se examinaba a sí mismo. Acto seguido, por un portal apareció el enorme tigre conocido como Domo. El tigre mirando al potro le dijo.

Domo: Así que tú eres el nuevo siervo del amo. Bueno. Si no hay nada mejor. Vamos. Hay mucho que hacer, y un largo entrenamiento para ti si quieres ser realmente útil al amo.

Le decía el tigre guiando al potro hasta el portal y desaparecer por ella.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

En la mente de Black Horn revivía aquel aciago recuerdo. El recuerdo de como su gente fue casi exterminada por la traición de Magma y Arquímedes. Una enorme ira lo invadía por todo su cuerpo donde se hacía cada vez mayor. Un odio tan profundo como el mar. Una llama de ira que ni toda el agua del mundo podría apagarlo siquiera. En su mente solo había una idea. Matar a Magma y a Arquímedes, como el resto de los dragones que hubiera por el mundo.

Mike mirando al dragón, trató de hablarle.

Mike: Cálmate, amigo. No sé que problema tienes con magma, pero matarlo no es la solución.

Black Horn: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder a toda una raza por culpa de una traición! ¡Desde el día en que trataron de exterminarnos, juré que mataría a Magma y Arquímedes con mis propias garras como al resto de su especie! Y lo pienso cumplir pase lo que pase.

Decía el dragón volando directamente hacia Magma, tratando de atravesar la barrera formada por el trío. Darkwing tratando de pararlo, gritó.

Dark: ¡De eso nada! ¡Arte de oscuridad! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Ultra Gravedad!

Gritó Darkwing empleando una de las artes. Alrededor del dragón se formó un aro de energía morada y en ese momento se sintió súper pesado. Aquello provocó que cayera duramente de pie contra el suelo, causando un gran temblor en el suelo donde algunos edificios temblaron o se agrietaron al igual que el suelo donde cayó el dragón.

Night volando rápidamente hasta ponerse enfrente del dragón antes de que se recuperase, gritó.

Night: ¡Prisión Terráquea!

A ambos lados del dragón se levantaron dos grandes muros de piedra. De dichos muros surgieron cristales afilados que se extendían de un lado a otro, atrapando al dragón en diversos puntos para inmovilizarlo e impedir que se fuera a cualquier lado.

Night: ¡Le tenemos!

Celebraba el unicornio, pero el dragón intensifico sus músculos rompiendo en pedazos los cristales que lo aprisionaban y empujando con ambas garras los muros, los derribó duramente al suelo donde se hicieron pedazos. El dragón se lanzó hacia Night queriendo aplastarlo con sus garras, pero Mike apareció dándole una fuerte doble patada en toda la cara que lo desvió de su trayectoria y cayera éste al suelo.

Mike: Mi madre. Sí que tiene las escamas duras.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras se sobaba las patas traseras que le dolían un poco por el golpe. El dragón se levantó dispuesto a atacar de nuevo y lanzó una intensa llamarada contra los ponis, obligando a apartarse a éstos.

Darkwing: ¡Llamas Infernales Oscuras!

Gritaba Darkwing apareciendo justo detrás del dragón y disparando una gran llamarada oscura contra el dragón. El dragón simplemente ladeó de lado para esquivarlo e irse hacia Darkwing, donde la alicornio no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y recibió un duro cabezazo del dragón y fue llevada contra un edificio, haciendo que se estrellara duramente contra dicho edificio.

El dragón apartó la cabeza del muro del edificio, dejando caer a Darkwing al suelo.

Black Horn: Todos los que interfieran en mi camino, morirán.

Decía el dragón levantando su pie con intención de aplastar a la alicornio sombría.

Mike: ¡NOOO!

Gritó Mike apareciendo justo al lado de Darkwing y deteniendo con mucho esfuerzo con sus cascos delanteros el pisotón del dragón.

Black Horn: ¡Apártate, microbio!

Gritaba el dragón aplicando más y más fuerza a su pie con intención de aplastar a ambos alicornios. Mike aplicaba todas sus fuerzas en proteger a Darkwing, aunque no era fácil debido a la enorme fuerza del dragón. Alrededor de las patas traseras del alicornio se iba el suelo agrietándose, mientras era poco a poco enterrado.

Mike: No voy...A permitir...Que lastimes a mi amiga...

Black Horn: En tal caso,muere...

Pero en ese instante un cristal de gran tamaño se le clavó en el ojo derecho causando un fuerte dolor y sangrado al dragón, haciendo que perdiera fuerza en su pata. Mike aprovechó para tomar impulso y empujar al dragón para atrás haciendo que éste cayera duramente al suelo. Night Ray siendo el autor del ataque, fue a socorrer a sus amigos.

Night: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Preguntaba el unicornio preocupado por sus amigos. Mike cogiendo en brazos a Darkwing, le contestó.

Mike: Ahora sí. Gracias, amigo.

Dark: Sí. Muchas gracias.

Respondía agradecidos ambos alicornio. Night Ray sonrió también. Acto seguido Black Horn se levantó y con una garra, cogió el cristal que estaba clavado en su ojo. Sin reparo alguno se lo arrancó sin importarle la sangre que surgiera de su ojo dañado.

Dark: Puag...Que asco...

Mike: Uf...Cuanta sangre...

Night: Creo que voy a vomitar...

Comentaron los ponis, asqueados ante lo que vieron a hacer al dragón. Lo sorprendente es que poco después, el ojo dañado del dragón se le curó quedando como nuevo. El dragón mirando a éstos con una mirada furiosa, les gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Ahora si que os voy a matar a los tres sin piedad!

Amenazó el dragón gritando ahora de furia y aumentando su masa muscular.

Dark: Ay, ay, ay...Que mala espina me da eso.

Comentaba preocupada la alicornio.

Night: No eres la única, amiga.

El dragón se lanzó hacia los tres, donde estos últimos se prepararon para combatirlo. Mike ahora sacando la Golden Tail y la Stellar Blade, se lanzó primero con intención de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero el dragón le cogió con su garra impidiendo moverse. Darkwing sacando la Dark Repulser trató de ayudar a su amigo, pero el dragón con la garra con que sostenía a Mike, la golpeó con dureza haciéndola estrellar contra un edificio. Night Ray golpeó con sus cascos el suelo haciendo que surgieran del suelo dos enormes garras de cristal con intención de atrapar al dragón, pero el enorme reptil con un rápido giró, empleó su cola para destrozar ambas garras y hacer que los cristales cayeran al suelo.

Mike: ¡Sueltame, monstruo!

Gritaba Mike tratando de liberarse, el dragón le soltó un enorme rugido y lo lanzó contra un edificio estrellándolo contra éste y que partes del edificio cayeran sobre él.

Mike: Dije que me soltaras. No que me estrellaras contra un edificio.

Se quejaba el alicornio mientras salía de los escombros algo adolorido. El dragón soltó un rugido y disparó a cada uno grandes bolas de fuego que obligaron a los ponis a moverse rápido para esquivarlos. Mike contraatacó disparando un potente Láser Cegador donde el dragón se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse del rayo, haciendo que éste fuera arrastrado por el suelo. Darkwing sin perder tiempo, disparó un potente rayo oscuro desde su espada a espaldas del dragón, ocasionando grandes daños en éste. Night Ray creó una gran lente de cristal que lo usó para que absorbiera la luz del sol y dirigirlo al dragón, causando grandes quemaduras en éste. El dragón furioso rugió creando un campo de energía que eliminó los ataques que éste iba recibiendo.

Darkwing se lanzó a atacarlo por la espalda, pero el dragón la agarró con su garra y la golpeó varias veces contra el suelo creando duras grietas en ella. Mike fue a rescatar a su amiga, pero el dragón lo apartó de un coletazo que lo mandó por el aire. El dragón lanzó a Darkwing que se chocó contra Night Ray que iba a atacar, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra una tienda atravesando el cristal.

Black Horn salió volando directo hacia Mike que aun seguía en el aire y lo agarró con su garra. Ahí voló con el brazo extendido donde tenía agarrado a Mike y atravesaba varios edificios por el camino. Acto seguido voló en picado contra el suelo causando un gran temblor de tierra. Cuando terminó, estaba el dragón con el alicornio aturdido en el suelo y con su fusión fénix deshecha.

Por otro lado, estaban Darkwing y Night Ray también en el suelo con sus fusiones fénix también deshechas y con sus cuerpos con algunas heridas. Ambos trataron de levantarse como pudieron.

Dark: Maldita sea. Ese bestia si que es fuerte.

Night: Ya lo creo. No recuerdo que me dieran antes una paliza así.

Dark: ¿Estás bien, Dark Cloud?

Preguntaba la alicornio a su fénix. Éste que estaba tendido en el suelo, la respondió.

Dark Cloud: Sí, nena...Solo me duele cuando me río je, je, je, je...

Night Ray: Terrax ¿Cómo estás, amigo...?

Preguntaba el unicornio cogiendo a su compañero. El fénix se movía débilmente, pero estaba bien.

Dark: Vamos. Mike nos necesita. Debemos darnos prisa.

Ambos asintieron y junto con sus fénix, fueron a buscar a Mike.

Mientras tanto, Ocelot, Red Fire, White Shield y Vulcan seguían combatiendo a los extraños dragones donde seguían apareciendo más.

Red: ¡Vamos! ¡Venid! Tengo fuego de sobra para carbonizaros a todos.

Decía retadora la alicornio de pie sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo con su brazo el Látigo Infernal al cielo en forma de espiral de fuego. Los dragones fueron a atacarla y ésta los golpeaba a todos con su arma a una velocidad pasmosa que los dragones apenas podía evitar. Todo dragón que entraba en contacto con el látigo, sufría fuertes estallidos de fuego en que acababan envuelto en llamas éstos.

Vulcan que disparaba su Giga Cañón de energía a varios dragones, comentó.

Vulcan: Creo que es hora de probar mi nuevo juguete.

Decía el robot con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras replegaba su arma y luego sacó de su armadura otras armas.

Vulcan: Saludad a mis nuevas armas. Los Puños de León.

Eran dos armas de puño en forma de cabezas de león dorados con la boca abierta.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Ahora si que estoy listo para dar el golpe. Y lo pienso disfrutar.

Comentaba el robot, chocando ambas armas entre sí y con intensas ganas de golpear lo que sea. Acto seguido, el robot corrió hacia el grupo de dragones más cercano y saltó hacia el primero, donde le dio un potente puñetazo en toda la cara al mismo tiempo que provocaba un efecto de fuerte explosión que mandó volando al dragón. Un dragón trató de golpearle con un puñetazo, pero Vulcan lo esquivó girando para atrás dando la espalda al dragón, y acto seguido se giró de nuevo dando un fuerte directo en la cara del dragón, provocando una explosión que mandó a éste también volando.

Luego Vulcan adoptando su Modo Vuelo pasando a su armadura verde y saliendo dos alas de jet, voló hacia un grupo de dragones y pasó entre ellos al mismo tiempo que les daba fuertes golpes explosivos con los puños, mandando a más de uno a volar. Luego aterrizando en el suelo y pasando a su modo normal, se giró y apuntando a los dragones restantes con ambos puños, dijo.

Vulcan: Hola del cierre final je, je, je, je.

Se reía el robot y de las bocas de león surgieron varias esferas que fueron directas hacia los dragones, causando grandes efectos explosivos que eliminó a los dragones. Vulcan alzando sus armas en alto, lo celebraba.

Vulcan: ¡Sí, señor! ¡Me encanta mis nuevas armas!

Celebraba el robot.

Ocelot y White Shield espalda con espalda, estaban rodeados por varios dragones.

Ocelot: Parece que esto se complica.

Comentaba el vaquero sin perder la sonrisa a la vez que se ajustaba el sombrero. White Shield lo secundó.

White: Cierto, pero nosotros estamos habituados a situaciones complicadas ¿No?

Ocelot: Desde luego, amigo ¿Probamos nuestras nuevas armas?

White: Por supuesto. Tenía yo bastantes ganas de probar las nuevas armas que tengo yo.

Ocelot: Igualmente.

Ocelot sacó una katana larga de una de las fundas que tenía en la espalda. Era una especie de katana de hoja plateada con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de dragón. La hoja en si era como si dos katanas una sobrepuesta sobre la otra se tratase. En un lado aparecía la imagen de un dragón chino rojo a lo largo de la hoja, mientras al otro lado aparecía la misma imagen pero en forma de dragón azul.

Ocelot: Saludad mi nueva arma. La Hoja Doble del Fuego Helado.

Decía Ocelot, blandiendo con ambos cascos dicha katana mientras hacía movimientos chulos. White Shield sacó de su armadura un especie de arco de diseño tecnológico. Un arco blanco con detalles rojos y símbolos celestes en ella. En el centro del arco donde se empuñaba el arma, tenía un circulo con el símbolo Delta blanco dentro de ésta. En su interior circulaba una energía roja. Una mira de precisión. No tenía cuerda alguna.

White: Y aquí tengo el Arco Delta.

Decía el robot desplegando el arco y de ella surgió una energía roja a modo de cuerda, y una flecha de energía roja se formó en ella en el momento que el robot tiró de la cuerda.

Ocelot: A por ellos, compañero.

White: Por supuesto, amigo.

Ambos sonrieron y luego corriendo en direcciones opuestas, se lanzaron hacia el enemigo.

Ocelot: Hace falta algo de calor aquí.

Decía esto mientras la katana se envolvía en llamas, acto seguido saltó al cielo a gran altura y comenzó a girar hacia delante como una sierra directo hacia los dragones, haciéndoles fuertes cortes en sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se prendían en llamas. Ocelot parando por el otro lado comentó, mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

Ocelot: ¿Tenéis calor? No os preocupéis. Enseguida voy a poner el aire frío.

Bromeaba el espadachín mientras la hoja se tornaba en una energía azul helada. Apuntó su katana hacia los dragones incendiados y un rayo helado surgió de dicha katana. Dicho rayo congeló al instante a los dragones, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Ocelot: Un hielo tan frío que quema. Y un fuego tan caliente que congela...

Bromeaba el espadachín hasta que se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo.

Ocelot: Mmm...La verdad es que el último no tiene demasiado sentido. Bueno. No siempre me saldrán buenos chistes. Je, je, je, je...

Comentaba sonriendo al final Ocelot.

White Shield con el arco, corría hacia los dragones al mismo tiempo que tensaba la cuerda de energía roja formando al instante una flecha. White Shield disparó dicha flecha atravesando fácilmente la cabeza de un dragón. Luego saltó disparando otra flecha a otro dragón. Luego al caer al suelo, se deslizó por el suelo para esquivar el coletazo de un dragón y disparar otra flecha a la espalda de éste. Luego apuntó dicha flecha al cielo donde desapareció de vista, acto seguido encima de un grupo de dragones surgió un triángulo mágico rojo al cual giraba sobre si misma y de ella surgió una intensa lluvia de flechas que los iba atravesando haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

Varios dragones armados con unos extraños garrotes blancos parecidas a lo que usan los demonios japoneses, fueron a atacar al unicornio. Estaban demasiado cerca para atacarlos a distancia, así que este empleó otra estrategia.

White: ¡Modo Sable!

Gritó el robot unicornio activando una función del Arco Delta. Los dos extremos del arco se dieron la vuelta y se doblaron hacia delante quedando ambas en paralelo. De ella surgió una cuchilla de energía roja de hoja larga.

El unicornio empuñando la hoja, se lanzó hacia los dragones. Primero esquivó un ataque de un dragón y realizó un tajo cargado que lo mandó contra el suelo. Bloqueó el ataque de garrote de otro dragón y el unicornio cargando de energía la cuchilla, empujó al dragón para atrás. Saltó hacía arriba haciendo una voltereta para esquivar el ataque de un dragón que iba a atacarlo por detrás y White Shield cargando su hoja, lanzó un tajo rojo que golpeó la espalda al dragón que lo mandó contra el otro, haciendo que ambos se chocaran el uno con el otro.

Mientras en la zona de alcantarillas, el resto del grupo estaba combatiendo contra los extraños mutantes monstruosos que aparecieron en la zona.

Fox: ¡Tomad esto!

La arquera disparó una flecha contra uno de los monstruos, pero la flecha rebotó en la coraza del monstruo. El monstruo furioso, saltó hacia Eye Fox tratando de golpearla y ésta tuvo que apartarse de un salto para evitar ser aplastada por los enormes puños del monstruo.

Medic corría esquivando los ataques de los monstruos y lanzando estrellas ninja contra éstos, pero por desgracia las estrellas rebotaban en sus corazas sin hacerles daño.

Blue Sky con su escudo, iba bloqueando las constantes golpes de garra de uno de los monstruos donde golpeaba con enorme fiereza.

Sky: Estas cosas son fuertes verdad.

Comentaba el paladín. Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado con lanzallamas y con la Morfo Arma convertida en un lanzallamas, disparaba un potente chorro de fuego contra los monstruos, haciéndolos retroceder a éstos.

Camaleón: De momento el fuego los aleja, pero no atraviesan sus corazas.

Lyndon: Dímelo a mí. Estas cosas quieren hacerme pedazos.

Completaba Lyndon disparando flechas contra los monstruos, pero no atravesaban sus duras corazas. Iba a recargar otra flecha, pero uno de los monstruos lo golpeó haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared de metal y cayera al suelo. El monstruo saltó hacia el grifo con intención de matarlo, pero un muro de hielo se formó delante del monstruo y Ghost apareció al otro lado junto con Lyndon para salvarlo.

Lyndon: Vaya, linda. Gracias. Se agradece la ayuda.

Comentaba el grifo mientras se levantaban, pero la calma no duro mucho cuando el monstruo de un fuerte cabezazo, destrozó el muro de hielo de Ghost.

Ghost: No me des las gracias todavía. Esa cosa viene preparada para machacarnos.

Comentaba Ghost mientras se preparaba para combatir. En ese momento, un misil impactó en el monstruo causando una explosión y parte de la coraza desde la cabeza a la joroba y el pecho fue destruida, exponiendo una gran carne roja. Bit siendo el responsable del misil, voló hacia el monstruo hacia su espalda y le clavo sus cuatro garras por la parte traseras de la joroba donde ya no tenía la coraza. El monstruo rugió de dolor y se sacudía por todas partes tratando de librarse del robot grifo. Mientras al robot se le abría un compartimento en el pecho y de ella surgía una ametralladora que comenzó a disparar en la espalda del monstruo causando grandes daños. Luego Bit alzó una de sus garras y convirtiéndola en una motosierra gigante, la usó para atravesar la espalda expuesta del monstruo haciendo surgir montones de sangre, solo que ésta era de color negra. Bit iba atravesando más y más la sierra, mientras el monstruo seguía sacudiéndose violentamente tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Bit: Hora de terminar con este monstruo.

Decía Bit sacando la motosierra, haciendo que más sangre surgiera del monstruo a modo de chorro. Acto seguido con la misma arma, la lanzó al cuello del monstruo comenzando a cortar trozo a trozo el cuello del monstruo hasta cortarle la cabeza. Dicho monstruo cayó al suelo, mientras Bit cubierto en parte por la sangre de la criatura, bajaba lentamente al suelo con sus alas de metal. Ghost y Lyndon se acercaron a Bit para agradecerle la ayuda.

Ghost: Muchas gracias, Bit. Fuiste muy oportuno.

Lyndon: Sí, colega. Nos has salvado el cuello de una buena. Y hablando de cuellos. Buena decapitación contra el monstruo.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras miraba el monstruo decapitado que estaba en el suelo. Bit recogiendo su arma, respondió.

Bit: No hay de que, amigos. Por lo visto, las corazas les protegen de ataques fuertes, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Si golpeamos con fuerza, podremos lograr destruir la coraza y dejar expuesto su piel donde parecen ser extremadamente sensibles.

Ghost: Entonces solo tenemos que quitarles las corazas y entonces serán más vulnerables a nuestros ataques.

Bit: Afirmativo.

Ghost: Eso es genial. Entonces tendremos que sacar nuestras mejores armas para acabar con ellos.

Comentaba sonriente la pony fantasma al saber que los monstruos tenían algún punto débil. Bit rápidamente pasó el mensaje a los otros.

Fox: Así que es eso lo que debemos hacer. Entonces adelante.

Medic: Yo tenía ganas de probar mis nuevas armas.

Ghost: Y yo también.

Eye Fox mirando a Gizmo donde el drom soltaba una descarga eléctrica a un monstruo, le indicó lo siguiente.

Fox: Gizmo. Tú ve a la puerta de salida y trata de piratear el sistema para salir de aquí.

El robot flotante asintió y se fue volando hacia el otro lado de la sala donde estaba la compuerta. Uno de los monstruos iba a atacarlo, pero un rayo rojo le impactó en la espalda haciendo que se detuviera.

Fox: No tan rápido, amigo. Nadie toca a mi Gizmo sin pasar antes por encima de mí.

Decía de forma seria la arquera, apuntando al monstruo con dos extrañas miniballestas de casco. Ambas eran de color naranja con empuñadura marrón con símbolos celestes en ellas. En una tenía un arco de luz roja brillante y la otra de color verde.

Fox: Saluda a las Ballestas Vulcano.

Decía Eye Fox. El monstruo furioso la soltó un rugido y se fue corriendo hacia ella con intención de placarla. Eye Fox corrió en la misma dirección, mientras con sus ballestas iba disparando flechas de energía roja y verdes impactando todas en el monstruo destruyendo parte de la coraza. Cuando se encontraron, el monstruo trató de golpearla con su garra, pero la arquera sin dejar de disparar, se deslizó por debajo de la criatura y una vez en su espalda, cargó de energía ambas ballestas y disparó dos flechas cargadas que dieron de lleno al monstruo destruyendo parte de su coraza y dejándolo expuesto.

Sin darle tiempo a rencionar, Eye Fox disparó un sin fin de flechas a modo de ametralladora que atravesaban la carne del monstruo haciéndolo rugir de dolor y al final acabando de rodillas. Eye Fox se acercó caminando al monstruo herido y luego le apuntó con una de sus ballestas en la frente del monstruo. Sin dilación alguna, Eye Fox le atravesó la cabeza con una flecha, reventando en pedazos la cabeza del monstruo y caer muerto este al suelo.

Otros dos monstruos aparecieron cada uno por un lado de la arquera queriendo matarla. Eye Fox simplemente entrecruzo sus brazos todavía armada con ambas ballestas y disparó dos flechas cargadas que impactaron en los monstruos, reventándoles así la coraza. Luego la arquera dio un giro de 180º y ahora extendiendo sus brazos, disparó varias flechas de energía que iban atravesando a los monstruos hasta finalmente cayeron muertos al suelo.

Fox: Estas armas con sin duda una maravilla.

Comentaba la arquera sonriente haciendo girar ambas armas en sus cascos y guardarlas en su armadura.

Black Wing: Desde hace mucho tiempo, ya tenía yo ganas de probar este nuevo artefacto ancestral celeste.

Decía la bat pony volando alto, sacando de su armadura un especie de dispositivo en forma de alas blancas. Se lo puso en su espalda y ésta comenzó a brillar. Unas piezas de metal surgieron del aparato, cubriendo la parte superior de las alas. Acto seguido sus alas fueron cubiertas por grandes alas de metal blancas parecías a plumas, pero en forma de cuchillas afiladas. La unión entre medias de las alas serían unas piezas triangulares de metal marrón. Dichas alas brillaban con fuerza con una intensa luz blanca.

Black: ¡A mí las Alas de la Ascensión!

Decía la bat pony al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas de luz, donde dicha luz brillaba en toda la sala, cegando temporalmente a los monstruos acorazados. La yegua voló a toda velocidad hacia los monstruos y en apenas segundos, pasó entre ellos al mismo tiempo que se oía el sonido de algo afilado. Segundos después, la bat pony se paró al otro lado y miró a los monstruos. Primero se les cayeron las corazas y acto seguido varios de ellos cayeron partidos por la mitad al suelo.

Más monstruos fueron a atacar a Black Wing, hasta que ésta mirándolos en posición de combate, dijo.

Black: Tranquilos. Tengo más para vosotros.

Decía sonriente la bat pony alzando sus alas de luz y acto seguido las lanzó hacia delante, de dicha alas surgieron múltiples plumas afiladas de luz que atravesaron fácilmente la coraza a los monstruos y luego la carne llegando al otro lado. De los cuerpos de los monstruos surgían chorros de sangre a través de los agujeros de la coraza.

Black Wing no se detuvo ahí y se fue volando hacia los monstruos y girando alrededor de éstos, formó un tornado blanco afilado que fue cortando trozo a trozo a los monstruos como si carne picada se tratase, hasta finalmente morir completamente despedazados. Después de acabar con ellos, Black Wing se paró en el aire y comentó sonriente mientras sus alas iluminaban con gran luz.

Black: Soy la luz que ilumina el camino.

Bromeaba la bat pony.

Medic y Blue Sky estaban rodeados por varios monstruos.

Medic: Estos monstruos no nos lo pondrán fácil.

Comentaba la pony ninja observando a su alrededor. Blue Sky a su lado, la respondió.

Sky: Bueno ¿Y cuándo ha sido algo fácil?

Decía el paladín con una sonrisa. Medic sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. Acto seguido, Medic de su traje ninja sacó unas nuevas armas. Eran unos nunchakus largos suya forma eran unos especies de tubos o recipientes estrechos de cristal con extremos de metal dorado y recubrimiento plateado rodeando la parte larga de dichas armas. En el interior de dichas armas circulaban unas corrientes eléctricas. Dichas armas estaban unidas por unas cadenas de energía.

Medic: Estas son mis nuevas armas que sin duda están pensadas para mí. Los Truenos Golpeadores.

Decía esto sujetando ambas armas y haciéndolas girar mientras hacía múltiples movimientos. Los monstruos rugieron y Medic se lanzó a por ellos. Blue Sky estuvo a punto de sacar una nueva arma, hasta que se paró y pensó.

Sky: No. Mejor lo reservo para más tarde esta nueva arma celeste.

Comentaba el paladín mientras decidió sacar la Light Saber y activo la hoja láser del arma y se lanzó hacia los monstruos.

Medic esquivó el ataque de un monstruo y saltó por encima de éste, golpeando con los nunchakus causando una explosión eléctrica que destrozó la coraza. Luego parándose encima del monstruo, juntó ambos extremos de ambas armas y golpeó con ambas contra la joroba del monstruo, causando una explosión eléctrica, haciendo que el monstruo sufriera un descomunal daño eléctrico que recorría todo su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, Medic se bajó al suelo de un salto y el monstruo que estaba con el cuerpo chamuscado, cayó muerto al suelo.

Más monstruos fueron a atacar a Medic, mientras la ninja médico los esperaba haciendo girar sus armas y chispas eléctricas surgían de ella. Medic se lanzó hacía los monstruos y esquivando con agilidad sus ataques, los golpeaba duramente con sus armas logrando destrozar sus corazas y dejándolos expuestos. Cosa que Blue Sky aprovechó para atacarlos con la Light Saber y cortarles la cabeza. A uno le cortó la cabeza, a otro le atravesó la cabeza desde la boca hasta que la hoja surgía de la nuca y luego de una patada apartarlo para que cayera el monstruo muerto. Luego el paladín pegó un salto con voltereta para esquivar a un monstruo que iba a atacarlo por detrás, Blue Sky bajó por detrás del monstruo al mismo tiempo que con la hoja le atravesaba desde la espalda hasta llegar abajo y así partir en dos a dicho monstruo.

Medic giraba a mayor velocidad sus nunchakus y luego golpeó el suelo creando un campo eléctrico que electrocuto a todos monstruos que la tenían rodeándola, acabando que muchos de ellos sufrieran un fuerte golpe de electrocución, donde incluso a algunos se les reventaba la cabeza esparciendo sangre alrededor y luego caer muerto.

Medic: Estas armas sin duda son perfectas. Bien equilibradas para mi estilo de lucha.

Comentaba la pony médica sin perder la calma y sin dejar de girar ambas armas. Luego mirando a Blue Sky, donde podía ver como le atravesaba la cabeza de un monstruo tumbado en el suelo, le comentó a su compañero.

Medic: ¿No pruebas todavía tu nueva arma, Blue Sky? Yo creo que valdría la pena verla en acción.

Sky: Prefiero reservarla para cuando haga falta. Créeme si te digo que desde los entrenamientos, soy el primero en desear usarlo, pero prefiero esperar el momento.

Respondía el paladín, mientras sacaba la hoja láser de la cabeza del monstruo.

Lyndon: ¡Vamos, monstruos! ¡Tengo varias flechas con vuestro nombres escritos en ellas!

Decía el grifo volando por el aire, disparando su ballesta a los monstruos. Uno que estaba escalando por la pared cuando tuvo al grifo a su altura, saltó para tratar de atraparlo, pero el grifo se apartó al mismo tiempo que le disparaba una flecha contra el monstruo.

Lyndon: Quieto, bicho. Lyndon no será el almuerzo de un maldito monstruo.

Decía el grifo a punto de disparar de nuevo, hasta que vio a Ghost lanzando rayos de hielo contra dichos monstruos, cuando uno se le acercaba por detrás de la pony fantasma con intención de atacarla.

Lyndon: ¡Cuidado, Ghost!

La avisó el grifo al mismo tiempo que disparaba una flecha contra el monstruo dándole en la cabeza, pero rebotando en la coraza dicha flecha. Aquello sirvió para que Ghost se diera cuenta y esquivando el ataque del monstruo agachándose y luego deslizarse por el suelo mediante un campo de hielo que iba formando por donde pisaba, se dio la vuelta y formando una esfera de hielo en su casco, saltó hacia el monstruo donde la rugió. La pony introdujo su casco dentro de la boca del monstruo y creó una explosión interna de hielo que congelo al monstruo. Luego de sacar el casco, Ghost le dio una patada rompiendo en pedazos al monstruo. Tras matar al monstruo, Ghost miró a Lyndon y le agradeció la ayuda.

Ghost: Muchas gracias, Lyndon.

Lyndon: No hay de que, mi lady. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Aparte de darme cuenta de tu presencia je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el grifo con una leve sonrisa. Ghost sonrió levemente. Luego ahí dijo.

Ghost: Bien. Primero hay que destruir las corazas para que queden expuestos y luego atacarlos con fuerza. Y tengo el arma adecuada para ello.

Ghost sacó de su armadura un especie de metal alargado negro con símbolos celestes en ella. Pulsó un botón y de ambos extremos surgieron unas hojas dobles de energía azul en forma de guadaña.

Ghost: Esta es la Hoja de la Parca. Mi nueva arma ancestral celeste. Ahora ha llegado la hora de segaros el alma.

Decía de forma seria la pony fantasma, mientras con ambos cascos hacía girar el arma a toda velocidad por alrededor de ella. Los monstruos se lanzaron hacia ella tratando de golpearla, pero Ghost los esquivaba con ágiles movimientos y saltos. A uno le cortó el brazo y luego le atravesó el mentón con el extremo inferior de la hoja, luego de un tiró le arrancó la cabeza al monstruo y con dicha cabeza todavía en ella, giró el arma por arriba y atravesó la cabeza a otro monstruo al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba con la cabeza decapitada. Acto seguido Ghost sacó el arma de ambas cabezas y ahí dio un sin fin de cortes al monstruo, destrozando su coraza y finalmente desprovisto de ella, de un giro rápido decapitó la cabeza del monstruo acabando así con éste.

Varios monstruos la rodearon. Ghost cargó de energía su arma y la lanzó haciendo que girara el arma alrededor de ella realizando mortales cortes a los monstruos, al mismo tiempo que destrozaban sus armaduras. Cuando el arma volvió a Ghost, ésta saltó y en el aire cargó de energía el arma. Volvió a caer al suelo golpeando el arma contra el suelo provocando un campo de energía donde aparecían imágenes fantasmales que fueron directos hacia los monstruos y les absorbieron el alma, haciendo que cayeran éstos muertos al suelo. Ghost parándose en el sitio y colocando el arma en el hombro, comentó.

Ghost: Bueno. Parece que esto ya está.

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Mientras el drom Gizmo estaba en la puerta pirateando el sistema, un monstruo iba a atacarlo por detrás mientras el drom trabajaba, pero antes de que el monstruo fuera a hacerle algo, un corte afilado se oyó y el monstruo fue partido por la mitad y por detrás se veía a Blue Sky portando la Light Saber, siendo éste el responsable de acabar con el monstruo. Finalmente Gizmo había terminado de piratear el panel de control y abrir la puerta.

Blue: ¡Puerta abierta!

Fox: Bien hecho, Gizmo. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Le felicitaba la arquera sonriente, mientras el drom volaba alrededor de ella.

Lyndon: Sí. Buen trabajo. Lastima que no lo hicieras un rato antes de que acabáramos nosotros solos con todos los monstruos.

Decía de forma sarcástica el grifo, mientras se arreglaba un poco su traje. Medic ahí le dijo.

Medic: Bueno. Lo importante es que podemos seguir buscando a Alexandra.

Sky: Sí. Ahora vamos.

El grupo pasó por la puerta y mientras corrían por un largo pasillo, comentaron.

Ghost: ¿A nadie más le resulta extraño el comportamiento de Alexandra?

Fox: ¿Y ahora lo notas, cielo?

Medic: No. Ghost tiene razón. No se comporta como lo hace siempre. O al menos como la recordamos.

Camaleón: Habrá alguna explicación para ello. No puede habernos metido en una trampa mortal por que sí.

Sky: No obtendremos respuestas poniéndonos a hablar. Mejor encontrar a Alexandra y pedir explicaciones.

Completó el paladín.

Lyndon: Solo espero que no nos encontremos con más monstruos. Aunque si están cargados de oro, ya sería otra historia je, je, je.

Decía el grifo, mientras se guardaba trozos de las corazas de los monstruos que recogió brevemente por si los podía vender a buen precio.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que os llevo hacia una trampa ¿No? No me sorprende la verdad.

Decía la grifo al cual no parecía demasiado sorprendida ante lo que explicaba el grifo. Ahí Lyndon la comentó a ésta.

Lyndon: No pareces demasiado impresionada ante ello.

Jill poniendo una expresión de enfado, le respondió.

Jill: A mi grupo y a mí nos llevó a una trampa parecida esa maldita yegua. Perdí a casi todo mi equipo por su culpa.

Lyndon: Ya veo ¿Y qué paso ese día?

Jill: Tú sigue contando la historia y ya veré si decido contarme la mía o no.

Respondía ahora bastante enfadada la grifo. Lyndon no quiso insistir y volvió a la historia.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Mike y Holy seguían inconscientes en el suelo. Black Horn apareció volando hasta aterrizar en el suelo y mirando a éstos, comentó.

Black Horn: Todos los que interfieran en mi camino de la venganza, morirán sin remedio.

Decía el dragón mientras en su garra se formaba una flama oscura y luego extendió su brazo en alto.

Black Horn: ¡Y ahora, Morid...!

Gritó el dragón lanzando su garra con intención de matar a Mike y Holy de una vez y para siempre.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	29. Cap 29 Revelaciones

**Capítulo 29**

 **Revelaciones**

Lyndon: ¿Por dónde iba?

Jill: Estabas cuando el dragón negro iba a matar al alicornio.

Lyndon: Oh, sí. Ese día si pasó de todo, con montones de sorpresas inesperadas.

Comentaba de forma seria el grifo mientras se ponía al libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Black Horn estaba enfrente de los inconscientes Mike y Holy, mientras el dragón tenía su garra impregnada en fuego negro dispuesto a matarlos.

Black Horn: ¡Moriiiid...!

Rugía el dragón lanzando su garra contra estos, hasta que un disparo combinado impactando en su espalda lo detuvo.

Dark: ¡Alto ahí!

Night: ¡Deja a nuestros amigos en paz!

El dragón se giro y vio a los ponis junto con sus fénix en posición de batalla. El dragón al verlos, les dijo a los jóvenes.

Black Horn: Mis asuntos con Magma y Arquímedes no os conciernen en absoluto. Es algo personal. Quitaos de en medio y no os pasara absolutamente nada.

Les decía el dragón a modo de amenaza. Darkwing y Night no estaban dispuestos a aceptar lo que les pedía el dragón.

Dark Cloud: Lo siento, lagartija subdesarrollada. Pero no es nuestro estilo dejar que un dragón loco se dedique a matar gente porque sí. Así que ¿Qué tal si te largas de una vez, antes que te arranquemos ese cuerno que tienes y te la metamos a presión en el trasero?

Le decía de forma retadora el fénix negro. El dragón molesto, golpeó el suelo con su cola formando una grieta que avanzó hacia los jóvenes donde tuvieron que esquivarlo volando, pero el dragón negro volando a gran velocidad pese a su tamaño hacia Darkwing y Dark Cloud y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, los golpeó a ambos con sus garras mandándolos hacia donde estaban Mike y Holy. Luego se fue volando hacia estos.

Black Horn: Ahora si que os voy a destruir de una vez por todas.

Decía el dragón dispuestos a pisotear a éstos con su enorme pie, pero una barrera de cristal de gran envergadura detuvo su pisotón.

Night Ray: ¡Aléjate de ellos! No voy a permitir que lastimes a mis mejores amigos.

Decía el unicornio manteniendo la barrera como podía para así proteger a sus amigos. El dragón no se paró ante ello y una y otra vez iba golpeando con su enorme pie la barrera formada por el unicornio, logrando agrietarla poco a poco.

Black Horn: ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Solo teníais que quitaros de en medio y ya está! No tenía nada contra vosotros. Solo mi venganza. Ahora solo por eso os mataré a todos vosotros.

Night: Eso nunca. Si algo he aprendido de mis amigos, es que toda vida es valiosa y nadie tiene derecho a tomarla a la ligera, solo a quienes se lo merecen.

Black Horn: Ahí está la cosa, mocoso. Tanto Magma como Arquímedes como su maldita raza, merecen morir por encima de todo. Por mi pueblo.

Respondía el dragón, ahora golpeando con todas sus fuerzas con su puño impregnado en llamas negras, logrando destrozar por completo la barrera de cristal dejando expuestos a los jóvenes.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. El dragón cargaba de nuevo su puño contra la alicornio y el unicornio, pero Night Ray creó una barrera mágica siendo ayudado por su fénix Terrax, logrando parar su ataque, pero solo de forma momentánea ya que el dragón era muy fuerte y poco a poco la barrera iba cediendo ante la enorme fuerza del dragón.

Night Ray aplicaba todas sus fuerzas en detener al dragón como podía. Por un momento miró a sus amigos inconscientes mientras pensaba).

Night: (Mike...Darkwing...Amigos...Juro que os voy a proteger pase lo que pase...Es mi palabra...)...¡Juro que protegeré a mis amigos de todo maaaal...!

Gritaba Night Ray con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento ocurrió algo. El unicornio y el fénix comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el dragón.

Night Ray: ¿Cómo?

Night Ray y su fénix brillaban con una luz color ámbar, donde se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente Night Ray comprendió lo que era y éste gritó.

Night: ¡BANKAAAAI...!

Su fénix se fusionó con él y una intensa luz cegadora se formó alrededor suyo, obligando al dragón a retroceder. Cuando la luz se disipó, el dragón pudo ver al unicornio con un aspecto diferente.

Ahora el unicornio portaban una armadura de energía de color ámbar con detalles marrones. Unas alas de cristal ámbar en la espalda. La tierra alrededor del unicornio temblaba levemente ante el nuevo poder que tenía el unicornio.

Black Horn: ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Preguntaba el dragón. El unicornio mirándose a sí mismo sonrió y emocionado dijo.

Night: Genial. Tengo el Bankai ¡SíIII...!

Decía emocionado el unicornio al haber alcanzado el nivel Bankai.

Black Horn: Me da igual que tengas una armadura nueva. Te voy a aplastar como un insecto.

Amenazaba el dragón a punto de darle un fuerte pisotón. El unicornio ahí gritó.

Night: ¡Columna Terraquea...!

Del suelo surgió una columna de piedra donde pilló por debajo del pie al dragón y lo empujó para arriba, haciendo que el dragón perdiera el equilibrio y que se cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. Night Ray voló hasta ponerse encima de la columna y de ella surgió una cabeza de piedra en forma de oso. Desde la boca disparó varias rocas que fueron impactando contra el dragón causando daño por todo su cuerpo. Acto seguido, Night Ray saltó para atrás y dio una patada en lo alto de la columna, haciendo que ésta cayera contra el dragón donde lo golpeó con fuerza.

El dragón adolorido por el ataque sorpresa, se levantó furioso y gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Maldito enano! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Tú solo no puedes contra mí!

Mike: Quizás solo no.

Dark: Pero sí con ayuda de sus amigos.

Contestaron Mike y Darkwing ya recuperados junto con sus fénix poniéndose al lado de Night Ray. El unicornio contentó de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, les dijo a éstos.

Night: Amigos. Estáis bien.

Dark: Claro, Night. Y veo que tienes ya la armadura Bankai.

Mike: Bien hecho, amigo. Así se hace.

Le felicitaban ambos alicornios a su amigo. El unicornio echando el casco tras la cabeza, respondió un poco ruborizado.

Night: Je, je, je, je...No es nada.

Black Horn: Malditos mocosos. Vosotros tres no podréis contra mí.

Mike mirando a Darkwing, la comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mike: Oye, Darkwing ¿Y si sacamos la artillería pesada?

Dark: Completamente de acuerdo, Mike. Es hora de quitarse los guantes y darle lo que se merece este tipo.

Comentaron ambos con sonrisas maliciosas de confianza.

Mike: ¿Lista, Holy?

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike.

Dark: ¿Y tú, Dark Cloud?

Dark Cloud: ¿Para patearle el enorme trasero a este enorme dragón grande y feo? Por supuesto.

Mike: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Gritó el alicornio y una luz cubrió a Mike y a Holy. En ese momento su aspecto cambio. Mike tenía escamas en sus alas, cola de dragón y espinas doradas en la espalda. Holy también cambio y ahora tenía alas y cola de dragón. Ahí no paró la cosa y Mike volvió a gritar.

Mike: ¡Dragon Bankai!

Holy se fusionó con Mike y acto seguido obtuvo una armadura dorada con detalles plateados que le cubrían el cuerpo incluyendo las alas. Dos bocas de dragón aparecían en las alas.

Dark: ¡Bankai!

Dark Cloud se fusionó con Darkwing obteniendo así la armadura. Ahí Darkwing alzó un brazalete plateado con forma de cabeza de león y gritó.

Dark: ¡Lion Bankai!

Una luz cubrió a Darkwing y ahora ésta enfundaba una armadura negra con detalles plateados, con un casco en forma de cabeza de león hembra.

Los tres enfundaban sus más poderosas armaduras y listos para pelear. El dragón se sorprendió al verles con aquellas armaduras a los ponis.

Black Horn: ¿Cómo?

Mike: A por él, chicos.

Night: Por supuesto.

Dark: Hora de darle su merecido a este tipo.

Night Ray convocó una enorme roca con incrustaciones de diamantes desde el suelo y lo lanzó contra el dragón. Black Horn disparó un rayo desde su cuerno con intención de destruirlo, pero antes de que el rayo lo alcanzara, Mike voló hacia la roca y empleando su enorme fuerza, la destrozó de un puñetazo formando varias rocas afiladas que evitaron el rayo. Ahí Mike no se detuvo y disparó un rayo de hielo que congelo las rocas afiladas. El dragón se preparaba para derretir dichas púas con su fuego, pero en ese momento, Darkwing con su Mega Arma Elemental en hoja eléctrica, disparó un rayo eléctrico contra las púas generando corrientes eléctricas entre ellas.

Antes de que el dragón lanzara su fuego, Mike volando a toda velocidad, convocó unas cuchillas afiladas en sus brazos de la armadura y paso a su lado realizando un doble corte en su costado haciendo que el dragón rugiera de dolor. Acto seguido recibió de lleno las púas electrificadas que atravesaron parcialmente su coraza y alrededor del cuerpo el dragón, circuló enormes cantidades de energía eléctrica.

Mike convocando su Golden Tail donde ahora había cambiado a la Galaxy Dragón Tail, cuya apariencia era la de una espada de filo negro con estrellas que se movían en ella, con empuñadura dorada con una cabeza de dragón abajo, voló hacia el cielo y acto seguido bajó en picado contra el dragón negro.

Mike: ¡Cólera de Dragón!

La espada brilló con una energía negra con estrellas blancas brillantes, realizando un potente tajo en el pecho del dragón al mismo tiempo que se formaba la imagen de la sombra de un dragón con estrellas blancas en el pecho del dragón.

Dark: ¡ilo Negro de las Pesadillas!

Darkwing Realizó otro potente corte con su espada impregnada en energía oscura, mientras gritos de dolor y agonía se oían en la espada, dando también en el pecho del dragón.

Night: ¡Furia de Gaia!

Night Ray golpeó con sus cascos delanteros en el suelo, provocando una fisura que fue directo hacia el dragón y de ella surgieron infinidad de rocas de Magma que fueron golpeando al dragón una y otra vez.

Después de atacar, los tres se pusieron enfrente del dragón mientras este último recuperándose del ataque y sus heridas se curaban enormemente rápido, miró a éstos con furia y les gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Me da igual que tengáis armaduras nuevas! ¡Os aplastaré ahora mismo! ¡Preparaos para...!

¿?: Black Horn...

Se oyó de repente la voz del amo en la cabeza de Black Horn y por unos instantes se formó la imagen del ser oscuro de seis pares de ojos rojos en la mente del dragón.

Black Horn: ¿Amo?

¿?: Te has atrevido a desobedecerme...

Bramaba enfadado el ser oscuro, mientras en ese instante el dragón comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Black Horn: ¡AHHH...! ¡Amo...! ¡Pare por favoooor...!

Gritaba de dolor el dragón sujetándose la cabeza, sintiendo como si se la fuera a explotar. Los ponis miraban extrañados aquello.

Dark: ¿Qué le pasa?

Night: Ni idea, Darkwing.

Mike: Mmm..Parece que está hablando con alguien.

¿?: Vuelve inmediatamente. Es una orden.

Black Horn: Amo, por favor...Al menos déjeme que al menos mate a Magma y Arquímedes...Se lo ruego...

Rogaba el dragón. En respuesta, los ojos rojos del ser oscuro brillaron con más intensidad y una corriente roja en forma de rayos, recorriesen el cuerpo el dragón, haciendo que este rugiera de dolor para sorpresa de los ponis que miraban sorprendidos aquello.

Black Horn: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Sí, amo...! ¡Le obedecereee...! ¡Pare, por favor...!

Finalmente la corriente roja terminó y el dragón desapareció de la vista de todos.

Dark: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Mike: No lo sé, pero esto es bastante "Raro"..."Raro"..."Raro"...

Respondía el alicornio mencionando "Raro" entre comillas con los cascos.

En otro lugar, el segundo grupo de Black Wing y los otros seguían persiguiendo a Alexandra por unas plataforma de metal en los subterráneos. Finalmente lograron acorralar a Alexandra en una pasarela donde detrás de ella había un gran ventilador que se movía lentamente. El grupo la rodeó para evitar que pudiera escapar.

Fox: Alexandra ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando en cuando soltaste a esos monstruos?

Sky: Sí. Casi nos matan ahí debajo ¿No se supone que estamos del mismo lado?

Comentaron molestos ambos con la yegua. Alexandra apoyándose en la barandilla, sonrió de forma burlona y les respondió a éstos.

Alexandra: Yo no estoy de lado de nadie. Solo de mi lado. Y de los planes que tengo en marcha.

Ghost: ¿Qué planes son esos, Alexandra?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Antes de que alguien más dijese algo, fueron interrumpidos por una visita inesperada.

¿?: ¡Alto! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Se oyó una voz y acto seguido fueron rodeados por guardias del Ojo Negro. El líder del grupo se abrió paso entre los soldados y ahí comentó.

Líder del grupo: La comandante Jill tenía razón cuando dijo que si seguíamos a la patrulla, éstos nos llevarían hasta donde estaba Alexandra.

Black: Un momento ¿Nos habéis estado siguiendo?

Preguntó sorprendida la bat pony. El líder ahí respondió.

Líder: Así es. La comandante sospechó que al conocer a la fugitiva Alexandra Wong, nos llevaríais hasta ella si os seguíamos. Y no se equivocaba.

Camaleón: Me siento como un boleto usado.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de boleto de lotería pasada. La patrulla les molestó el hecho de que les usasen para seguir a Alexandra. Ahora el líder mirando a Alexandra, la dijo de forma autoritaria.

Líder: Alexandra Wong. Queda arrestada por los hechos ocurridos en la ciudad de Fell. Y ahora entréguese de forma pacífica o nos veremos obligados a emplear la fuerza.

Blue Sky mirando a Alexandra, la comentó seriamente.

Sky: Alexandra. No sé que ha pasado en esa ciudad, pero por favor. Dinos que pasa y quizás podamos ayudarte. O sino nos veremos obligados a dejar que estos guardias se ocupen de ti.

La decía el paladín queriendo en parte ayudar a Alexandra, aunque una parte le decía que quizás no fuera buena idea. La yegua no dijo nada. Ésta simplemente sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su vestido azul y lanzó algo al aire.

Fox: ¡Granada Flash! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Eye Fox tapándose los ojos al igual que la patrulla. Los grifos hicieron lo mismo y en ese momento la granada explotó en el aire formando un fogonazo blanco cegador. La yegua sin perder tiempo, sacó un lanza garfios y lanzó al otro lado del ventilador que giraba lentamente y escapar por ella.

Cuando la luz desapareció, el grupo ya notaron que la yegua escapó.

Ghost: Alexandra ha escapado.

Black: Maldita sea. Ahora que casi la teníamos.

Lyndon: Que lastima. Bueno. Otra vez será.

Comentó tranquilamente el grifo. El líder de los soldados comentó molesto.

Líder: Se ha escapado, maldita sea. A la comandante no la va a gustar esto.

En otro lugar, había en el suelo un reguero de sangre. Por las calles caminaba un herido Arquímedes donde se sujetaba su brazo ensangrentado. El dragón tenía problemas para andar debido a las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba en su forma normal y ya no en su forma titán debido a lo herido y agotado que estaba. Las piezas de su armadura estaban destrozadas y no funcionaban en absoluto, quedando un simple dragón herido con una armadura rota.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea. Primero los trillizos echan a perder mi oportunidad de matar a Magma. Luego aparece un alicornio y su grupo de payasos interfiriendo en mis planes de conquista...Y ahora un dragón de una raza que se consideraba extinta aparece arruinándolo todo ¿Qué es lo siguiente que aparecerá para fastidiar mis planes...?

Comentaba molesto el dragón, apoyándose sobre una garra en una pared para descansar. El dragón miró el brazo donde recibió el brutal mordisco que le había dado el gran dragón negro. Tenía una fuerte hemorragia que por desgracia no se había curado todavía. A este paso, si no recibía atención médica, era probable que moriría desangrado. El dragón maldecía su suerte. Tenía todo el poder a su alcance para conquistar por sí mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero siempre le aparecía un obstáculo que interfería en sus planes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

Soldado grifo: ¡Alto ahí!

Arquímedes vio a soldados grifos que aparecieron volando y lo apuntaron con su lanza rodeándolo por completo. También aparecieron de forma inexplicable varios soldados pegasos y unicornios.

Soldado grifo: ¡Rey Arquímedes! ¡Queda arrestado por crímenes de guerra y varios intentos fallidos de asesinato contra nuestra reina y varias personas importantes!

Le decía el grifo. En ese momento aparecieron también las princesas Celestia y Luna para sorpresa del dragón.

Arquímedes: ¿Vosotras?

Decía sorprendido y molesto el dragón al ver a las princesas entre las tropas grifos y ponis. Las princesas con tono serio, le contestaron al dragón.

Celestia: Así es, Arquímedes.

Luna: Cuando nos enteramos de que atacabas el reino grifo, decidimos venir con nuestras tropas para ayudar a los grifos a detenerte.

Decían ambas princesas. Ahí Celestia habló.

Celestia: Arquímedes. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte. Ahora mismo estás demasiado débil para luchar. Así que no nos lo pongas difícil todo.

Le decía la princesa al dragón esperando que éste se rindiera sin oponer resistencia. Arquímedes aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía la princesa razón. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado débil para luchar. No podía adoptar su forma titán debido a lo herido que estaba y no podía enfrentarse a la guardia. Aun así, su orgullo y su odio hacia las razas inferiores le impedía aceptarlo y respondió pese a que se quedó de rodillas.

Arquímedes: ¡Nunca! Prefiero morir antes que ser el prisionero de guerra de unos malditos ponis y grifos.

Luna: No nos dejas elección, Arquímedes.

Líder de tropas grifo: Guardias. Detened a ese dragón.

Celestia: Guardias. Vosotros también y ayudad a las tropas grifos en la detención de ese miserable.

Las tropas grifos y ponis iban a detenerlo, pero justo en ese momento una luz roja apareció enfrente de Arquímedes, haciendo retroceder a las tropas.

En medio de aquella luz aparecieron nada menos que Darkus junto con el tigre Domo. También habían unos extraños ponis cuya apariencia se parecía a los cruzados de la Guardia Celeste del Imperio Celeste, solo que éstos llevaban armaduras negras con púas y detalles rojos, armados con cuchillas de energía roja dándoles un aspecto bastante intimidantes. Arquímedes exclamó al verlos.

Arquímedes: ¿Darkus?

Darkus: Je, je, je, je...Hola, Arquímedes. Una vez más, debo salvarte de tu estupided. Je, je, je, je.

Le comentaba el alicornio sombrío. Las princesas se sorprendieron al ver al alicornio sombrío, especialmente por su enorme parecido con Mike.

Celestia: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Darkus al oír ese nombre, miró a la princesa y con una sonrisa maligna la respondió.

Darkus: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ah, princesa Celestia. Me halagáis que me comparéis con Mike Bluer, pero no soy él. Yo soy el gran Darkus. Seguramente habréis oído hablar de mí.

Luna: ¿Darkus? Mike ya nos habló de ti. Eres su doble malvado según tenemos entendido.

Decía la princesa en posición de combate. Darkus sonriendo, la contestó a la princesa de la noche.

Darkus: Así es, princesa Luna. Y ahora si me disculpáis. Nos tenemos que ir, pero antes.

Darkus miró a resto de los dragones que la patrulla iba combatiendo y ahí dijo.

Darkus: Los bio dragones que hemos creado de momento no han dado el resultado apetecible. Habrá que mejorarlos. Aun así pueden servirnos para una cosa.

El alicornio mirando a los llamados bio dragones, se comunicó con éstos a distancia.

Darkus: ¡Bio dragones! ¡Fusionaros y adoptad vuestra forma bestial!

Nada mas decir eso, los bio dragones fueron unos con otros amontonándose entre ellos. Todos ellos se fusionaron en una extraña masa verde donde fue creciendo y acto seguido adoptaron forma de dragones gigantes de escamas blancas con vientre verde. Solo que en vez de una cabeza normal de dragón, tenían una enorme boca llena de dientes al igual que sus garras de los brazos que eran también hileras de dientes afilados. No tenían ojos y desde el principio superior de la boca hasta el final de la cola tenían una línea negra. Eran tres en total. Las princesas como las tropas se sorprendieron al ver a aquellos monstruos, mientras Darkus riéndose de las expresiones de las princesas, dijo.

Darkus: Bien. Os dejaré jugar un poco con mis mascotas. Ahora, adiós.

Una luz roja cubrió a este junto con Domo, Arquímedes y los extraños cruzados negros. La guardia de ambas razas trataron de detenerlos, pero ya era tarde. Éstos se tele transportaron lejos de la guardia.

Luna: Se han escapado.

Decía molesta la princesa de la luna al ver que el extraño grupo se marcho junto con Arquímedes.

Celestia: Mucho me temo que tenemos problemas más grandes que eso ahora.

Decía la princesa, observando con temor a los tres enormes dragones monstruos que ahora mismo estaban atacando al ciudad y destruyendo los edificios. Los habitantes del reino grifo huían asustados ante los monstruos que iban atacando la ciudad.

Luna: Hermana ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que esos monstruos destruyan la ciudad.

Celestia: La verdad, no lo sé. Jamás combatimos criaturas tan enormes.

Mike: Entonces dejad esto a nosotros.

Las princesas se giraron y vieron a Mike junto con Darkwing y Night Ray con sus nuevas armaduras.

Celestia: ¿Mike?

Mike mirando a Darkwing, la comentó.

Mike: ¿Estás lista, compañera?

Dark: Por supuesto Mike.

Ambos sonrieron y ahí alzaron la voz.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

Dark: ¡Silver Lión!

Ambos llamaron a sus compañeros espirituales y acto seguido aparecieron Golden Heart y Silver Lion.

Golden Heart: Aquí estamos.

Silver Lion: ¿Nos toca pelear, amita?

Mike: Por supuesto ¡Golden Heart, modo Robot!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion, Modo Titánico!

Nada mas decir eso, ambos espíritus adoptaron sus formas mecánicas gigantes, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de las tropas tanto grifos como ponis. Mike y Darkwing a través de portales, se metieron en las cabinas de ambos compañeros.

Mike: Vamos. A por todas.

Ambos robots fueron hacia los tres dragones monstruos. Los dragones al verlos, dispararon rayos verdes desde sus bocas contras ambos robots. Mike giraba los mandos para esquivar volando los disparos, mientras Darkwing había saltar a Silver Lion para esquivar los ataques.

Dark: Hora de darles un buen mordisco.

Nada mas decir eso, Silver Lion saltó hacia uno de los bio dragones mordiéndole el brazo, haciendo que el dragón se sacudiera. Silver Lion saltó para atrás y el bio dragón trató de atacarlo con sus brazos colmillos, pero Golden Heart apareció y de un cabezazo lo derribó.

Golden Heart iba atacar de nuevo, pero uno de los dragones monstruos le agarró la cola con su boca dentada impidiendo moverse y permitiendo al otro bio dragón golpearle de un cabezazo y luego con sus brazos. Silver Lion saltó hacia el que sujetaba la cola a Golden Heart y de unos golpes de zarpas hizo que lo soltara. Golden Heart disparó un láser dorado desde la boca que impactó de lleno contra el bio dragón que lo hizo retroceder.

Mike: Hora de ponerse serios ¡Golden Heart! ¡Modo Robot Guerrero!

Nada más decir eso, Golden Heart adoptó su forma robot y sacando su gran espada, se preparó para combatir a los bio dragones monstruos. Fue corriendo hacia ellos empuñando la espada con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte corte al primer bio dragón, luego otro al segundo y un tajo final contra el tercero.

Silver Lion no se quedó atrás y saltó hacia un bio dragón golpeándole con sus cuatro patas y tomando impulsó saltó para golpear al segundo. Luego saltó de nuevo hacia Golden Heart donde el robot dorado con su espada, la colocó a modo de plataforma para que Silver Lion tomada impulsó y saltar para golpear al último.

Mike: ¡Torbellino Dorado!

Gritó Mike y Golden Heart extendió su espada, giró sobre si mismo formando un torbellino de luz y fue directo hacia los dragones, dándoles un sin fin de cortes a éstos.

Los tres dragones monstruos se juntaron unos a otros, mientras corrientes de luz surgían de sus cuerpos. Golden Heart empuñando su espada y Silver Lion a su lado rugiendo, se prepararon para el golpe final.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Golden Heart: Completamente de acuerdo.

Dark: Sí. Hora de cortar por lo sano.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Relámpago Dorado!

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Meteoro Plateado Salvaje!

 **Música Finisher.**

Golden Heart extendió en alto su espada y fue girando mientras la imagen de la tierra se formaba detrás de ´él. Cuando hizo un circulo completo, lanzó un tajo vertical hacia delante, golpeando a los tres bio dragones de un solo golpe.

Silver Lion corrió hacia, éstos aumentando más y más su velocidad y finalmente saltó formando un especie de meteoro plateado que fue directo hacia los dragones, logrando golpear a los tres de un solo ataque.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Los tres bio dragones soltaban chipas eléctricas y finalmente cayeron los tres al suelo, estallando éstos en pedazos.

Dark: Ganamos.

Mike: Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraban ambos junto con sus compañeros espirituales. Desde tierra, Celestia y Luna como las tropas miraban en silencio a los grandes colosos mecánicos. Silencio que era roto por los gritos de celebración de Night Ray.

Night: ¡Toma ya! ¡Lo consiguieron! ¡Esos son mis grandes amigos! ¡Yujuuuu...!

Celebraba el unicornio dando saltos sin parar y alzando sus brazos, mientras lo celebraba por la victoria de sus amigos.

Más tarde, en la sala del trono estaban Mike y su patrulla junto con las princesas, las mane donde se les unieron Ceniza y su familia incluyendo a los trillizos. Magma e Ignea estaban presentes. La reina Fiora sentada en su trono con el general a su lado, les agradecía a la patrulla su ayuda por proteger el reino.

Fiora: En nombre de todos los habitantes de mi reino, os quiero dar las gracias por proteger mi reino del ataque de Arquímedes y sus dragones, Patrulla Harmony.

Mike: Pura rutina, majestad.

Le respondía el alicornio sonriente haciendo una reverencia a la reina. Ante eso, Darkwing comentó molesta.

Dark: Sí. Lastima que Arquímedes se escapara. Quería decirle tres o cuatro cosas, mientras le pateaba bien fuerte sus partes nobles.

Dark Cloud: Y luego hacernos un buen estrellado con ellos...O un revuelto también estaría...O una tortilla...Mmmm...Tortilla. No sería mala idea je, je, je, je.

Luna: Por desgracia no pudimos cogerle. Apareció un tal Darkus junto con un tigre gigante y unos extraños ponis con armaduras negras que lo sacaron de allí.

Nada mas decir el nombre de Darkus, Mike y su patrulla se sorprendieron al descubrir que su viejo enemigo Darkus había aparecido.

Mike: Princesa Luna ¿Ha dicho Darkus? ¿Está segura de ello?

Luna: Vamos a ver. Idéntico a ti, pero con pelaje y crin oscura, con alas negras y expresión de ser extra mega malvado. No creo que lo podamos confundirlo con otro la verdad.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la princesa de la noche. La patrulla se sorprendió al enterarse de la presencia de Darkus.

Red: No me lo puedo creer. Darkus.

Ocelot: ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Al final ese miserable ha vuelto.

Dark: No me lo puedo creer. Después de tres años sin saber nada de ese maldito.

Fox: Y nosotros pensábamos que sería éste ya, una estatua de piedra.

Mike: Y por lo que sabemos, está aliado con Arquímedes. Esto puede complicarse ahora y mucho.

Spike: ¿Darkus? ¿No es ese tu doble malvado por así decirlo?

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón al alicornio. Mike mirando a Spike, le respondió.

Mike: Así es, Spike. Darkus es mi doble malvado. Un ser que solo conoce la maldad pura. Un ser malvado, puramente egoísta, cruel y despiadado. No conoce lealtad hacia nadie y un ser que aprovecha cualquier punto débil del enemigo en su favor.

Pinkie: Huy. Parece ser alguien increíblemente mega malo.

Fluttershy: No me gustaría encontrármelo para nada.

Decía temblando ligeramente la pegaso amarilla.

Rainbow: Whoa...Es como en los comics cuando un científico loco hace un doble del héroe para combatirlo.

Ceniza: Si ese tipo es tan peligroso como decís y está aliado con Arquímedes, puede que tengamos las cosas más difíciles.

Ocelot: Puedes apostarlo, amigo. Darkus es de lo peor que hay.

Magma: Y lo peor fue la aparición de ese dragón de obsidiana. No estará aliado con Arquímedes, pero su presencia no presagia nada bueno.

Nada mas decir eso, Mike se puso delante del dragón y con tono serio le preguntó.

Mike: Sobre eso quería hablar con usted, Magma ¿Qué son los dragones de obsidiana? ¿Y qué es eso de que queríais exterminar a su raza?

Magma: La verdad, no tengo la más remota idea de que se refería ese dragón.

Ante eso, Applejack que le estuvo mirando a los ojos del dragón, comentó.

Applejack: Siento que estáis mintiendo y que sabéis que paso realmente.

Magma: Te juro, pony, que no se nada del asunto.

Dark: Por como reaccionó al ver a usted y a Arquímedes, diría que es justo lo contrario.

Night: Ese odio es muy difícil de disimular. Está claro que os odia a muerte por algo que usted hizo.

Magma: Y yo os digo que no sé nada del asunto.

Respondía ya algo enfadado el dragón. En ese momento Ceniza exclamó.

Ceniza: ¡No puede ser! ¡Los rumores van a ser ciertos al final!

Todos prestaron atención a Ceniza en el momento que dijo eso.

Minerva: ¿Qué rumores, padre?

Neptuno: Sí, padre ¿Qué se trata exactamente?

Ceniza: Hace años, oí rumores sobre que existía hace milenios una raza conocida como dragones de obsidiana. Una raza muy poderosa que hacían parecer la forma titánica de Arquímedes hasta inferior. Contaban con grandes poderes como la capacidad de regeneración rápida, incluso la de recuperar partes perdidas de su cuerpo.

Explicaba el dragón. El grupo prestaba atención a lo que decía el dragón, mientras Magma estaba preocupado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Ceniza: Se dice que estos dragones se extinguieron misteriosamente, aunque los rumores apuntan que fueron en realidad exterminados.

Twilight: ¿Exterminados?

Rarity: ¿Por quiénes?

Ceniza mirando a Magma respondió.

Ceniza: Por las fuerzas de nuestro reino. A ordenes de nuestro antiguo rey Magma.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo el dragón y no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Red: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: ¿Exterminados a ordenes del rey Magma?

Spike: Pero ¿Por qué?

Mike mirando seriamente a Magma, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Es cierto eso, Magma?

Magma: ¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con su desaparición. Esos rumores son mal intencionados.

Trataba de negar el ex rey. Ante eso, su ex esposa Ignea de forma molesta, le dijo.

Ignea: Basta, Magma. Diles la verdad de una vez y no intentes negarlo, porque sé que es verdad eso. Lo sé porque lo vi en tu diario hace muchos años.

Magma: ¿Qué? ¿Miraste en mi diario? Pero ¿Cómo has podido?

La replicaba molesto el dragón a su ex esposa, hasta que Ignea firme le contestó.

Ignea: Basta, Magma. Diles la verdad de una maldita vez. O lo haré yo.

Le amenazaba la dragona. Magma al sentirse acorralado, decidió contarlo todo.

Magma: Esta bien. Lo diré todo. Es cierto que hubo un tiempo existían esos dragones. Dragones verdaderamente poderosos.

Mike: Aja...

Decía Mike indicando que prosiguiera con el relato.

Magma: No eran muy numerosos, pero su poder superaba a cualquier dragón y eso los hacían especialmente peligrosos.

Dark: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso os atacaron?

Magma: Para nada. En realidad nunca amenazaron al reino ni ningún otro lugar, ya que pese a su gran poder, eran una raza pacífica. Al menos de momento.

Spike: ¿Qué quiere decir de momento?

Magma: Mis consejeros me decían que era cuestión de tiempo que cuando su número fuera mayor y fueran conscientes de sus poderes, no dudarían en atacarnos y esclavizarnos. Por esa razón tuvimos que atacar primero y acabar con su raza aprovechando que apenas había ni siquiera un millar de ellos.

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes. Ante eso, Mike exclamó.

Mike: ¡Pero Magma! Si los dragones esos eran pacíficos, entonces no había necesidad de matarlos. Aquello fue innecesario.

Magma: Siento contradecirte, emperador Mike, pero aquellos dragones serían sin duda una peligrosa amenaza en el futuro y por esa razón era necesario acabar con ellos antes de que fueran las cosas a mayores.

Ignea: No me lo puedo creer. Que hicierais realmente eso. Acabar con una raza solo por un miedo infundado.

Comentaba la dragona, sintiéndose enormemente decepcionada por lo que había hecho su antiguo marido y los dragones del pasado. Ante eso, Blue Sky preguntó.

Sky: Si esos dragones eran tan poderosos ¿Cómo pudisteis acabar con ellos? No le veo sentido.

Dark: Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso que era ese dragón con quien nos enfrentamos antes.

Magma: Muy sencillo. Sabíamos que en la tierra de los dragones de obsidiana, pasaba un río de una única fuente donde éstos lo tomaban para hidratarse. Siguiendo los consejos de Arquímedes, envenenamos la fuente del agua y así luego de un tiempo, los dragones estarían enormemente debilitados y sin fuerzas. Así es como pudimos matarlos fácilmente sin apenas resistencia y acabar con todos ellos, salvó uno por desgracia.

Explicaba el dragón. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala, silencio que fue roto por Mike donde con tono serio dijo.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer. La gran estupided que hicisteis.

Comentaba el alicornio. Magma defendiéndose, le contestó al alicornio.

Magma: Era necesario. Era cuestión de tiempo que esos dragones abandonaran su vida pacífica y decidieran usar su poder contra nosotros. Éramos nosotros o ellos en la supervivencia.

Holy: Pero no lo sabíais. Yo no creo que fuese necesario acabar con ellos.

Dark: Cierto. Si eran una raza pacífica, su exterminio no era necesario. No existe justificación para lo que habéis hecho.

Ignea: Completamente de acuerdo.

Volcano: Cierto, madre.

Amber: Nuestro padre sin duda ha sido verdaderamente estupido en esto. Después de eso, no logro comprender como no ha perdido la corona antes.

Comentaron la dragona y sus hijos. Mike sintiendo la gran estupided de Magma, le dijo molesto al dragón.

Mike: En otras palabras. Exterminasteis de forma injusta a una raza solo por un estupido miedo y ahora tenemos a un dragón vengativo que hará lo que sea con tal de vengarse, sin importar caiga quien caiga.

Le decía de forma molesta el alicornio.

Magma: Pero entended que eran una futura amenaza. Eso no lo podéis negar. Era cuestión de tiempo que se volvieran contra nosotros.

Bit: También pensaron eso los atlantes de los octopys y por culpa de un miedo infundado, provocaron una guerra que era completamente innecesaria.

Respondía el grifo robot.

Minerva: No me lo puedo creer.

Neptuno: Exterminar a toda una raza solo por un miedo infundado.

Urano: Sin duda horrible.

Twilight: Es verdaderamente horrible.

Fluttershy: Pobres dragones.

Rarity: Exterminados solo por un miedo absurdo.

Red: Y como se dijo antes. Ahora tenemos a un dragón vengativo que no se detendrá hasta haber exterminado a todos los dragones que existan.

Completo Red Fire. Ante eso Night Ray respondió.

Night: Cierto. Porque yo conseguí el Bankai y Mike y Darkwing adoptaron sus formas avanzadas, sino los problemas que habríamos tenido.

Rainbow: Sí, chico. Os vimos desde lejos. Sin duda obtuvisteis unas armaduras geniales.

Rarity: Exactamente. Y debo decir que eran unas armaduras magnificas ¿Quién dice que no se puede ir a la batalla con estilo?

Twilight: Mike. Aquella forma que adoptaste. Era el modo Alidrake ¿No?

Mike: Así es, Twilight. Con esa forma me convierto en un especie de híbrido pony dragón con grandes poderes alucinantes.

Completaba el alicornio con una sonrisa.

Ceniza: Un pony dragón. Que interesante.

Minerva: La verdad, jamás vi nada semejante.

Ante la nueva inforamción sobre la transformación de Mike en alidrake, Twilight maravillada le comentó a éste.

Twilight: ¡Eso es grandioso! Como me gustaría poder estudiar detenidamente esa forma alterna tuya.

Comentaba Twilight con brillos en los ojos, haciendo que Mike nervioso retrocediera levemente, hasta que Applejack parando a la unicornio con su brazo, la decía a su amiga.

Applejack: Cálmate, azucarillo y dale un respiro al chico.

Twilight: Ejem...Lo siento. Me dejé llevar un poco.

Respondía la unicornio sonriendo un poco avergonzada y con un rubor en su rostro. Mike poniéndose serio, comentó.

Mike: Está claro que las cosas se están complicando por aquí. Y por esa razón hay que tomar medidas.

Fluttershy: ¿A qué te refieres, Mike?

Mike: Muy simple. Tenemos que volver a mi mundo y pedir refuerzos. Esto requiere la presencia de fuerza militar de mi mundo para poder parar a las fuerzas de Arquímedes, ahora que sabemos que éste está aliado con Darkus.

Dark: ¿Dices que vamos a volver a nuestro mundo, Mike?

Mike: Así es. Necesitamos mayor fuerza si queremos asegurar las tierras de Equestria y tierras aliadas. Eso es algo que debemos hacer cuanto antes.

Celestia: Entonces volveréis a vuestro mundo.

Mike: Así es, princesa. También de paso, visitaremos a una vieja amiga para ver si quiere venir...Solo espero que no esté muy molesta conmigo, ya que hace mucho que no la envió mensajes.

Comentaba el alicornio rotando los ojos y con un casco detrás de la cabeza, preocupado de la persona que hablaba, estuviera molesta con éste.

Night: Supongo que debemos esperar a la espera de refuerzos ¿Verdad, Terrax?

Terrax: Verdad, Night.

Respondía el fénix. En ese momento todos notaron que el fénix había hablado, sorprendiendo a parte del grupo.

Spike: Espera ¿El fénix de Night Ray ha hablado?

Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño dragón. El fénix fue envuelto en un aura de luz y acto seguido se convirtió en un alicornio de pelaje color ámbar y crines marrones, con ojos ámbar. Su crin era algo larga tapando parte de la mitad de su rostro. En ese momento Holy y Dark Cloud comentaron.

Holy: Ya puede hablar. Claro. Como consiguieron el nivel Bankai, ahora Terrax puede hablar y adoptar forma pony.

Dark Cloud: Genial. Un nuevo colega.

Ambos fénix adoptaron forma de alicornio y se juntaron con Terrax y éstos intimaron bastante rápido. El grupo estaba sorprendido ante esta novedad de los fénix.

Más tarde, Mike y su patrulla estaban subiendo en la nave, mientras se despedían del grupo.

Mike: Prometemos que volveremos amigos.

Pinkie: Os haré una fiesta cuando lo hagáis.

Rainbow: Espero que traigáis muchos soldados fuertes como vosotros. Seguro que serán la bomba.

Cometaban emocionadas ambas ponis. Mike sonrió ante lo que decían éstas. Night Ray y Terrax junto con Lyndon, comentaron.

Night: Yo de momento me quedaré por aquí por si Arquímedes y los suyos vuelven.

Mike: Vale, amigo. Cuento con vosotros.

Lyndon: ¿Eso me incluye a mí también?

Mike: Claro. Al fin y al cabo, eres amigo nuestro.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio. Aquella respuesta sorprendió levemente al grifo.

Lyndon: Espera ¿Me consideráis amigo vuestro?

Mike: Pues claro ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

Lyndon se sintió algo extraño. Normalmente debido a su modo de vida, el suele estar solo y sin amigos. Que alguien lo considere su amigo, le sonaba algo extraño.

Finalmente, la patrulla se marchó volando en la nave, entrando en un portal dimensional que se formó en el cielo.

Celestia: Espero que vuelvan pronto.

Luna: Yo también, hermana. Por el bien de todos.

Comentaban ambas princesas con la esperanza de que Mike y la patrulla volverían con refuerzos. Mientras tanto, a través de una ventana, la reina Fiora observaba como se marchó la nave. Junto a ella estaba el general.

Fiora: Así que Alexandra escapó ¿No?

General: Así es, majestad. Justo cuando la teníamos se escapó. Sospecho que la patrulla la ayudó a escapar.

Fiora: Lo veo poco probable, porque según tengo entendido, ésta les tendió una trampa mortal. De momento continúen con la búsqueda, general.

General: Así se hará, majestad.

Respondía el general, haciendo una reverencia a la reina y se marchó dejándola sola.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que, el alicornio y su patrulla se fueron en busca de refuerzos.

Lyndon: Así es. Mike consideró que debido a la gravedad de la situación, necesitarían ayuda extra.

Jill: Me lo imagino.

Lyndon: ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Jill: ¿Cuál?

Lyndon: ¿Qué ocurrió con esa yegua Alexandra? Según tú, era la responsable de lo que ocurrió en la ciudad de Fell.

Ante la pregunta, la grifo puso una expresión molesta y le respondió.

Jill: Bien. Supongo que puedo contártela. Aunque no es una historia agradable.

Lyndon: Soy todo oídos.

Respondió el grifo con interés en la historia que le podía contar Jill.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	30. Cap 30 La Historia de Jill

**Capítulo 30**

 **La Historia de Jill**

Lyndon: Curioso. Normalmente soy yo el que está contando historias. Ahora tú me vas a contar la tuya, por lo que se me hace un poco raro.

Comentaba el grifo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Jill dando la espalda al grifo y con los brazos cruzados, le contestó.

Jill: Espero que después de contártelo, comprendas mejor por qué perseguimos a la conocida Alexandra Wong.

Le comentaba con expresión molesta la grifo. Lyndon con su garra tocándose la barbilla, respondió.

Lyndon: Bueno ¿Qué tal si me cuentas lo que ocurrió exactamente para que esa yegua se ganase tanto tu odio?

Nada mas preguntarlo, la grifo se giró y mirándolo con una expresión seria y molesta, le respondió.

Jill: Ocurrió en un día normal como cualquiera. Hace aproximadamente tres meses.

 **Historia de Jill. Hace tres meses.**

En una ciudad del reino grifo con varios edificios altos. Cada uno de sus habitantes se dedicaba a sus quehaceres diarios. Algunos montaban sus tiendas. Otros se iban a trabajar en oficinas o fábricas. Los barrenderos se ocupaban de limpiar la ciudad. Los padres llevaban a sus hijos al colegio.

Todo iba normal sin que nada alterase aquella paz, hasta que en ese momento ocurrió algo.

Un extraño sonido se oyó en pleno centro de la ciudad que captó la atención de casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Acto seguido se escuchó también una fuerte explosión. De la zona central surgió un extraño gas negro que iba cubriendo poco a poco la ciudad. El pánico se desató por toda la ciudad y los grifos asustados trataron de escapar corriendo. Algunos fueron alcanzados por dicho gas y éstos se retorcían en el suelo como si se estuvieran ahogando. En una pared se veía la sombra de un grifo que inexplicablemente iba cambiando a la una forma monstruosa.

El gas cubría gran parte de la ciudad, incluso las últimas plantas de los edificios más altos no estaban a salvo de dicho gas y eran alcanzados por ésta. Los grifos trataban de ganar altura lo más alto posible, pero ni eso servía para evitar dicho gas negro.

Se podían oír gritos de terror por toda la ciudad. Gritos que fueron ahogados en cuestión de horas cuando toda la ciudad fue cubierta completamente por el extraño gas negro que se expandía por todos lados, llegando hasta el último rincón del lugar.

Horas más tarde, la reina Fiora había oído la trágica noticia sobre lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Fell. Los detalles de lo sucedido no estaban claros, por lo que se decidió enviar a un grupo especial. Al grupo conocido a la Orden del Ojo Negro, comandada por la comandante Jill para investigar lo sucedido en aquella ciudad.

La grifo junto con un pequeño contingente de tropas, llegaron a dicha ciudad. Cuando llegaron, no tenían palabras para describir lo que veían.

En todas partes habían cadáveres de múltiples grifos. Todos completamente muertos y sin vida, repartidos en todas partes. Algunos por el suelo. Otros colgados en farolas callejeras. Veían a un grifo metido en una cabina de teléfonos que estaba en el suelo con expresión de terror.

Jill observaba con horror los cuerpos. Lo más extraño de todo, es que los muertos tenían extrañas manchas oscuras en sus cuerpos.

Jill: Revisad el perímetro y procurada no tocar a los cuerpos directamente, podrían tener algo perjudicial o venenoso en sus cuerpos.

Ordenaba la grifo a uno de los soldados que estaba con ella.

Soldado: ¡Sí, señora!

Obedecía el soldado haciendo un saludo militar y se fue de allí con los demás soldados. La grifo seguía observando todo su alrededor, tratando de ubicar pistas sobre lo que sea que haya pasado.

Jill: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Se preguntaba la grifo. Sin que ésta y los soldados se dieran cuenta, algo los estaba observando escondido entre las sombras. Algo cuya visión era infrarrojos. Jill por un momento se sintió observada y miró a su alrededor, mientras lo que los estaba espiando se escondió.

Un soldado examinaba con cuidado el cuerpo de un grifo muerto que estaba sobre una acera cerca de un callejón oscuro. Sin que se diera cuenta el soldado, algo se movía reptando por la pared hasta aparecer justo encima de él. Unas piedrecitas cayeron en el casco del soldado captando así su atención.

El soldado miró hacia arriba y si no fuera por el casco, se podía ver la expresión de sorpresa y miedo que se le formaba en el rostro, justo cuando la extraña presencia se lanzó sobre él.

Un grito de terror llamó la atención de la comandante como la de los soldados.

Jill: ¡Soldados! ¡Rápido!

Ella fue volando al igual que los soldados hacia el origen del grito. Cuando llegaron, se horrorizaron de lo que vieron.

Veían a una extraña criatura parecida a un lagarto negro con alas emplumadas y parte del vientre. Sus mandíbulas eran comparables a la de un cocodrilo. Entre sus dientes tenía agarrado por la cintura al soldado que estaba gritando y pataleando pidiendo ayuda, mientras la criatura lo sacudía como un saco de un lado a otro.

Tanto los soldados como la comandante se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron. Jill recuperándose de la sorpresa, dio la orden a sus soldados.

Jill: ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Ayudemos a nuestro compañero!

Nada más dar la orden, los soldados fueron hacia el monstruo y rescatar a su compañero aunque ya era tarde. El monstruo apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas partiendo en dos al soldado, haciendo que ambas mitades salieran volando, siendo la superior la que se caía más cerca del comandante. La comandante veía al soldado medio muerto donde este último miró a su comandante mientras la pedía ayuda.

Soldado: A...Ayu...Ayudaaaa...

Pedía ayuda el soldado extendiendo su garra hacia la comandante, antes de caer finalmente muerto al suelo. Jill estaba impactada ante lo que veía. Un monstruo que nadie sabía de donde salió, estaba atacando a sus soldados, mientras éstos trataban de darle muerte aunque no era fácil. El monstruo era muy ágil y atacaba de forma incesante a los soldados.

Jill empuñó con fuerza la espada que estaba ésta llevando y sin dudarlo, se lanzó volando hacia el monstruo. El monstruo al verla, soltó un rugido y trató de morderla, pero la grifo lo esquivó por un lado y le clavó un espada en un ojo del monstruo haciendo que chillara de dolor. El monstruo contraatacó tratando de darla un zarpazo, pero la grifo se agachó para esquivarlo y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, le dio un corte vertical en la espalda de la criatura provocando mayor dolor.

Jill saltó para atrás para esquivar un zarpazo del monstruo y acto seguido cargó contra él empujándolo contra un desnivel elevado, haciendo caer al monstruo al duro suelo. Jill sin dudarlo voló hasta la criatura y le clavó en el corazón con su espada haciendo que el monstruo chillara de dolor y agonía, mientras Jill hacía girar su espada todavía clavada para causarle mayor dolor. Finalmente el monstruo cayó muerto al suelo y Jill sacó su espada cubierta de sangre.

Jill: Nunca he visto una criatura como ésta.

Comentaba la grifo mientras se bajaba de ahí y caminó unos pasos. La grifo no comprendía nada. Primero las muertes inexplicables de los habitantes de la ciudad, y ahora la aparición de un monstruo que con mucho pesar, le había costado la vida a uno de sus soldados. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que en ese instante, el monstruo presuntamente muerto se levantó levemente e iba a atacar a la grifo, hasta que en ese momento se oyó un disparo y algo le atravesó la cabeza a dicho monstruo.

Jill sorprendida se giró primero hacia el monstruo y luego hacia el origen del disparó. Ahí es cuando la vio. Una extraña yegua de pelaje blanco. Con crin corta lacea negra como cola negra. Ojos naranjas. Portaba una cazadora azul como un fular rojo. Empuñaba en su casco una pistola que es con que había matado al monstruo.

Jill: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntaba la grifo, sorprendida de ver a alguien viva que no fuera alguno de sus hombres. La yegua dejando de empuñar, su pistola sonrió levemente y la respondió.

Yegua: Oh. Solo soy una simple turista que pasaba por aquí casualmente.

Decía esto con una sonrisa irónica la yegua. Los soldados aparecieron y apuntaron con sus armas a la yegua. Jill se acercó a ésta para verla mejor.

Jill: Vamos a ver ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí si se puede saberse? ¿No sabes que esta zona esta restringida?

La exigía la comandante a la yegua. La yegua sin abandonar su sonrisa enigmática, la contestó.

Yegua: Como gustes. Me llamo Alexandra Wong. Y vine aquí por unos asuntos. Aunque mucho me temo que tendrán que esperar, ya que por lo visto está aquí todo un poco muerto por así decirlo.

Respondía la yegua conocida como Alexandra Wong con una actitud irónica sin abandonar su sonrisa. Jill miraba con sospecha a la yegua y optó por interrogarla.

Jill: Dime una cosa ¿Sabes qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Cómo se originó este desastre?

La interrogaba la grifo a la yegua. Alexandra tranquilamente la respondió a la grifo.

Alexandra: Poca cosa. Simplemente llegue por tren en una estación fuera de la ciudad y fue caminando hasta aquí. Cuando llegue vi toda esta muerte y desolación. Más algún que otro monstruo mutante por así decirlo.

Jill: ¿Cómo sabes que son mutantes?

Alexandra: Bueno. Obviamente unas criaturas como ésta de aquí no pueden haber surgido de forma natural. Al menos creo yo.

Jill no parecía confiar demasiado en la yegua. Había algo en ella que la parecía sospechosa. En ese momento uno de los soldados la avisó.

Soldado: ¡Comandante! ¡Más monstruos como el que nos atacó están viniendo hacia aquí!

Efectivamente. Más monstruos parecidos al que los atacó, emergían de todas partes. De entre las piedras, por los altos edificios, e incluso emergiendo de las alcantarillas. Dichos monstruos trataban de rodearlos. Jill veía que eran bastantes y en su situación actual si no tenían un plan, sufrirían muchas bajas, por lo que era necesario actuar de inmediato.

Jill: Aquí estamos en desventaja. Tenemos que buscar una posición más ventajosa. Soldados, preparaos para abrir brecha. Que los arqueros disparen en esa dirección limpiando el camino.

Ordenaba la comandante. Los soldados prepararon sus espadas, mientras los arqueros a ordenes de su comandante, armados con unas potentes ballestas, dispararon una salva en la dirección indicaba, logrando matar a varios lagartos que no pudieron evitar las flechas, permitiendo así abrir camino para escapar. Jill mirando a yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Jill: Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Alexandra: Si quieres, me quedó aquí charlando con los monstruos.

Respondía Alexandra con una sonrisa irónica. Jill por un momento se lo pensó, pero no habría sido correcto abandonar a la yegua en un lugar tan peligroso. Además, sentía que ésta la estaba escondiendo algo.

Junto con la yegua, los grifos corrieron hacia la salida hecha previamente por los arqueros para escapar y buscar mejor cobertura. Los soldados con espadas se ocupaban de los que se acercaban demasiado por los lados, mientras los arqueros volando por el aire, disparaban a los monstruos con sus grandes flechas. Algunos de los monstruos escalaban por zonas altas y saltaban atrapando a los grifos que volaba, clavando sus garras en éstos y derribándolos al suelo, para acto seguido ser masacrados y devorados vivos por más monstruos.

Jill con su espada, iba matando a todo monstruo que se cruzaba, mientras Alexandra con su pistola disparaba a todo monstruo que se acercaba. Al contrario de lo que parecía, la pequeña pistola lograba atravesar con facilidad a los monstruos y causarles daños severos o la muerte misma si el disparó era en la cabeza. Mientras huían, la yegua la dijo a Jill.

Alexandra: Conozco un sitio donde podemos escondernos y tener mejor cobertura.

Jill no estaba segura si confiar en la yegua o no. No la conocía y desde que apareció, la parecía muy sospechosa. Aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales, no tenía muchas opciones.

Jill: Muy bien. Guíanos. Nosotros te cubrimos.

La yegua sonrió. Jill no estaba segura si había sido buena idea confiar en la pony, pero como sabía de antes, no había muchas opciones para elegir.

Alexandra: Por aquí.

Se adelantaba la yegua terrestre, mientras Jill y sus soldados la seguían. Corrían o volaban por las calles, evitando a los monstruos y acabando con los que se cruzaban en su camino. Los monstruos los estaban persiguiendo por las calles o por las paredes de los edificios saltando de un lado a otro con gran agilidad.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlos, la yegua los llevó hacia un almacén subterráneo con grandes puertas de metal abiertas.

Alexandra: Por aquí.

Les decía la yegua entrando en la zona y los grifos entraron. Los monstruos atraparon a uno y éste imploraba ayuda y que lo rescatasen. Con mucho pesar, la comandante al saber que ahora mismo ir en su ayuda sería un suicidio, ordenó a los soldados que cerrasen la puerta, mientras Jill veía como el soldado capturado gritaba de horror y pidiendo ayuda, siendo despedazado por los monstruos, visión que terminó cuando los soldados cerraron la puerta y la bloquearon.

La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, pero podían oír a los monstruos golpeando de forma incesante la puerta tratando de entrar como fuese.

Jill: Eso debería retenerlos, al menos de momento.

Alexandra: Mejor no tentar a la suerte y continuar nuestro camino en busca de alguna salida.

Decía la yegua con indiferencia, caminando por las escaleras que llevaban abajo. Jill y los soldados bajaron también. La grifo no se fiaba demasiado de la yegua. Pese a que ésta decía que acababa de llegar, parecía conocer el sitio, por no mencionar el extraño lugar subterráneo por donde andaban.

Tardaron un rato en bajar las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia una puerta blindad de acero, tras abrirla mediante una llave como los de cerrar las tuberías de agua, entraron por ella. Cuando vieron su interior, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Era un especie de laboratorio. Un extraño y amplio laboratorio. Había varios tubos grandes con líquidos extraños dentro. Varios tubos de ensayo aislados con un extraño líquido negro en cada uno de ellos. Varios documentos y ordenadores en las mesas que había.

Jill: ¿Qué lugar es éste?

Preguntaba la grifo, mirando el lugar con sumo detalle. No comprendía como podía haber un lugar semejante en medio de la ciudad. Ahí la yegua comentó.

Alexandra: Parece un especie de laboratorio...y por lo visto estaban haciendo ciertos experimentos.

Comentaba la yegua mirando unos documentos que estaban sobre una mesa.

Jill: ¿Qué clase de experimentos?

Preguntaba la grifo, en parte temerosa de la respuesta. La yegua no dijo nada. Simplemente señaló con su casco en una dirección y Jill como los soldados se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

En varios tubos estaban metidos varias de aquellas criaturas que los atacaron antes. Solo que estas estaban como dormidas dentro del líquido donde flotaban. Varios tubos circulaban un extraño líquido negro brillante que iba hacia las criaturas.

Jill: Son...Son las criaturas que nos atacaron antes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Alexandra: Por lo visto los fabrican aquí. Al menos es lo que ponen en estos documentos.

Respondía la yegua, mostrando unos documentos que había sobre una mesa a la grifo. Jill los cogió y se puso a leerlos.

Jill: "Primer día del experimento...Empezamos a hacer las pruebas con los sujetos de pruebas que cogemos en la ciudad para ver que efectos tienen la materia negra en los grifos de la ciudad..."...¿Materia negra? ¿Experimentos?

Jill no comprendía lo que explicaban los documentos ¿Qué era la materia negra que se mencionaba en los documentos? La grifo siguió leyendo.

Jill: "Cuarto día del experimento...A las cobayas les suministramos la materia negra en su estado líquido en sus cuerpos. En pocos minutos sus cuerpos comenzaron a mutar. Algunos sobrevivieron, pero otros en cambio no pudieron soportarlo y acababan muriendo a corto plazo y minutos después de la mutación"...No me gusta como suena esto.

Jill miraba a los monstruos que estaban en los tubos. La costaba creer que aquellos monstruos fueran antes grifos.

Jill: "Décimo día del experimento...Ya logramos mutar a las cobayas según nuestras especificaciones. Muy pronto haremos la primera prueba, cuando el jefe decida cuando debemos activar el dispositivo y aplicar el nuevo estado de la materia negra en su estado gas, y comprobar sus efectos...Para eso debemos hacer lo siguiente...".

Seguía leyendo la grifo y cada vez la gustaba menos lo que leía. Todo apuntaba que en aquel extraño lugar se hacían experimentos que serían considerados prohibidos. Experimentos horribles donde múltiples grifos inocentes estaban pagando las consecuencias. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó el sonido de algo caerse al suelo que alertó tanto a ella como a los soldados.

Lo que oyeron era un tubo de hierro que cayó al suelo de una esquina y luego el sonido de pasos. Jill dio orden a sus soldados de que preparasen sus armas listos para combatir lo que fuera que iba a aparecer.

En ese momento lo vieron. Emergiendo por detrás de un tubo apareció un grifo. El grifo en cuestión le costaba andar como si tuviera debilidad en las patas, sus ojos apenas se les notaba vida en ellos. La comandante como los soldados se relajaron levemente al ver que era un simple grifo.

Jill: Parece que encontramos un superviviente.

Uno de los soldados se acercó al grifo para ayudarlo.

Soldado: Venga. Déjenos que le ayudemos.

Decía el soldado ofreciendo su garra para ayudar al grifo, pero éste nada más verle, se lanzó hacia el soldado y le mordió el brazo donde le habría hecho daño si no fuera por la armadura.

Soldado: Pero ¿Qué hace?

Decía el soldado sorprendido por lo que le hacía el grifo como si un animal se tratase. Los demás soldados estaban impactados por lo que veían, pero fueron rápidamente a ayudar a su compañero. El soldado logró quitarse al grifo y empujarlo a cierta distancia contra el suelo. El grifo se levantó y echó un especie de rugido a la vez que miraba al soldado como si un depredador acechando a su presa se tratase. Un soldado con ballesta le apunto con el arma y le decía.

Soldado2: ¡Quieto! ¡No se mueva!

Le ordenaba el soldados, pero el grifo no le obedecía y fue avanzando con intenciones asesinas. El soldado con ballesta al ver que no obedecía, le disparó a una de las patas delanteras para pararlo y así reducirlo. Al principio se paró momentáneamente, pero sorprendentemente volvió a caminar hacia éstos mientras rugía. El soldado volvió a disparar ahora a la otra pata, pero con idéntico resultado. El soldado al ver que no lograba pararlo, optó por disparar al hombro atravesándolo con una flecha. Pese a las flechas, el grifo seguía avanzando. Los soldados no comprendían como aquel grifo con tales heridas podía seguir avanzando. Finalmente Alexandra dio fin al grifo de un disparo a la cabeza, haciendo que el grifo cayera finalmente al suelo.

Alexandra: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa irónica. El soldado con ballesta que no se creía que aquel grifo que tras recibir varias flechas no se detuviera en absoluto, comentó.

Soldado2: Le he atravesado con varias flechas ¿Cómo podía seguir bien?

Se preguntaba el soldado, sorprendido ante la enorme resistencia por parte del extraño grifo. Ahí Jill comentó aun algo impactado por lo sucedido.

Jill: Ese tipo no estaba ya bien.

Un silencio se formó en la sala, justo en ese momento, notaron que el cuerpo presuntamente muerto comenzó a contraerse. Lo que pasó después, fue más sorprendente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a mutar, varias plumas de la cabeza como diversas partes del cuerpo comenzaron a caerse y en su lugar aparecieron escamas. Su pico se cayó al suelo y poco a poco la cabeza fue adoptando forma de lagarto. Finalmente el grifo acabó convirtiéndose en uno de los monstruos que los atacaron antes.

Jill y los soldados retrocedieron sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de ver. Alexandra retrocedió también. pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no parecía preocupada en absoluto.

El monstruo rugió y saltó hacia los soldados donde éstos se apartaron. Uno soldado aprovechó para saltar hacia la espalda del monstruo y subir sobre él. El monstruo trató que quitárselo de encima, pero el soldado haciendo gala de gran agilidad, lograba aguantar mientras le clavaba su espada en la cabeza del monstruo. Varios soldados más se unieron y con sus armas le atravesaron el pecho del monstruo y otro le atravesó la boca hasta llegar al cerebro y así matarlo definitivamente.

La bestia cayó al suelo completamente muerta.

Jill: Pero ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? ¡Primero lo que mató a los habitantes! ¡Ahora monstruos! ¿Qué más puede ocurrir aquí?

Comentaba la grifo completamente exaltada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo sin explicación alguna. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alexandra a espaldas de un panel de control, pulsó disimuladamente un botón. Nada mas hacer eso, los tubos comenzaron a vaciarse del líquido que sostenía a las criaturas. Los monstruos abrieron los ojos y soltaron un rugido antes de romper de varios zarpazos los recipientes liberándose así.

Jill: ¡Soldados! ¡Coged las armas y matad a las criaturas!

Decía la grifo empuñando su espada y atacando a uno de los monstruos, atravesando el corazón al monstruo haciéndole chillar de dolor y de un rápido movimiento, sacó la espada y decapitó al monstruo. Los soldados atacaron a los monstruos logrando acabar con ellos. El número de monstruos era menor y los soldados tenían la ventaja.

Jill: ¡Seguid así, soldados! ¡Matad a todos estos monstruos y luego salgamos de aquí!

Decía la grifo animando a sus soldados. En ese momento se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta blindada. Los otros monstruos habían llegado a la entrada del laboratorio, cosa que se podía notar por los gruñidos de dichas criaturas y de como éstas iban golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Pese a que al puerta era blindada, ésta iba cediendo antes los golpes.

Jill: Maldita sea. Atrapados como ratas.

Maldecía la grifo al ver que pronto estarían invadidos de monstruos. Alexandra la llamó.

Alexandra: ¡Por aquí!

La llamaba la pony, señalando una puerta trasera. Jill se alegró de que tuvieran una vía de escape.

Jill: ¡Soldados! ¡Coged todo lo que podáis como prueba y larguémonos de aquí!

Ordenaba la comandante atravesando con su espada al último monstruo que estaba en al sala. Los soldados rápidamente cogían lo que podía como documentos y tubos de ensayo, todo lo que sirviera para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, a su vez que hacían fotos de todo, pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado, los demás monstruos golpeaban sin cesar contra la puerta y en un momento a otro iba a ceder en cualquier momento.

Jill: Tenemos suficientes. Vámonos.

La comandante y los soldados fueron corriendo hacia la salida siendo Alexandra la última en entrar, justo cuando los monstruos lograron derribar la puerta y fueron corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual Alexandra logró cerrar con la puerta blindada en el último momento.

Teniendo ahora un respiro, la comandante y los soldados fueron por el túnel donde no estaban seguros hacia donde los llevaba.

Jill era la que estaba delante del grupo. Ella no lograba explicarse que había pasado. ¿Cómo había ocurrido las muertes exactamente en la ciudad? ¿Qué era aquel laboratorio y qué clase de experimentos hacían? ¿Qué era la materia negra que hablaban en los documentos? Esperaba que lo que habían recogido de aquel laboratorio sirviera de algo o las muertes que hubo de valientes soldados habría sido en vano.

Jill estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras un soldado se le acercó a ésta y la comentó.

Soldado: Comandante ¿Qué acaba de suceder exactamente?

Preguntaba el soldado. Ahí Jill respondió.

Jill: No tengo ni idea, soldado. Todo esto es muy extraño y tenemos que investigarlo ¿Los soldados llevan consigo lo que recogimos del laboratorio?

Soldado: Por supuesto, comandante. Llevamos suficiente material para investigar lo sucedido.

Jill: Excelente. Espero que podamos descifrar que está pasando exactamente.

Comentaba la comandante esperando obtener respuesta. Detrás de todos ellos estaba Alexandra, la cual caminaba a cierta distancia de éstos. Su rostro figuraba una ligera sonrisa. Pulsó un botón que llevaba en un brazalete que tenía en su pata y justo en ese momento bajaron dos rejas que rodearon a los soldados impidiendo avanzar o retroceder.

Jill y el soldado que la acompañaba estuvieron atentos y se lanzaron rodando al suelo evitando la verja, quedando los dos al otro lado con los soldados atrapados entre las rejas. Los soldados trataban de salir, pero no podían, aquellas rejas eran bastante fuertes impidiendo salir de ahí.

Jill: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Alexandra: Pasa que no puedo dejar testigos. Eso pasa.

Respondía la yegua que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Aquello captó la atención de la grifo, donde ahí la preguntó a la yegua.

Jill: ¿De qué estás hablando?

La yegua sonrió maliciosamente y la contestó.

Alexandra: Debéis saber que hace tiempo, se puso una bomba de materia negra en su estado gaseoso y que estalló por ordenes mías.

Jill: ¿¡Qué!?

Exclamó la grifo al no poder creerse lo que decía la yegua.

Alexandra: La bomba fue una prueba para comprobar los efectos de la materia negra sobre los grifos del lugar. Y se puede decir que fue interesante aquello.

Jill: ¿Qué es la materia negra? ¡Responde!

Exigía la grifo, queriendo tener respuestas.

Alexandra: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Poco importa eso. Ya que vais a morir todos...

Decía la yegua, lanzando al interior de las rejas una especie de esfera de metal, la cual se desacopló su recubrimiento metálico revelando en su interior cientos de jeringuillas llenas de una sustancia negra.

Todas las jeringuillas salieron disparadas e impactaron en todos los soldados que estaban entre las rejas. Bajo la atenta mirada de Jill y el soldado que la acompañaba, veían como los soldados se retorcían en el suelo de dolor. Las armaduras se iban rompiendo mientras sus cuerpos mutaban en los horribles lagartos. Alexandra se marchó hacia una dirección desconocida, mientras Jill no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como se marchaba la misteriosa pony. El soldado que estaba a su lado, trató de hacerla reaccionar.

Soldado: ¡Comandante! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

La decía el soldado, pero Jill no se movía. Ella veía impotente como sus soldados se iban convirtiendo en monstruos.

Jill: Mis hombres. Mi soldados.

Soldado: ¡Comandante, reaccione!

Trataba el soldado tratando de hacer que su superiora reaccionase. Uno de los soldados terminó antes que los demás su mutación y se lanzó hacia los barrotes logrando atravesarlos con algo de dificultad, pero logró llegar al otro lado. Jill y el soldado vieron eso y trataron de contraatacar, pero el monstruo fue más rápido y golpeó con su cola al soldado que lo tiró al suelo, a Jill la golpeó con su brazo lanzándola contra la pared y el lagarto la dio un cabezazo al estomago de ésta, causándola mucho daño.

El lagarto la cogió del cuello a la grifo contra la pared y abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el soldado que se había recuperado, le atravesó la cabeza con su espada matándolo y así salvar a su superiora. Jill cayó al suelo adolorida por los golpes. El soldado tuvo que cargar con ella en su espalda y sacarla de allí antes de que los monstruos fueran en su persecución.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon tenía una expresión de asombro ante lo que le había contado la grifo.

Lyndon: ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Preguntaba el grifo sin apenas poder creérselo. Jill seriamente le contestó.

Jill: Así es. Por culpa de esa yegua, muchos inocentes murieron aquel día, entre ellos mis hombres. Salvo el que me salvó, perdí a todos mis hombres. Hombres valientes que estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por su reino, muertos o convertidos en monstruos por culpa de esa yegua. Habría seguido su mismo camino si el soldado que estaba conmigo, no me hubiera cargado hasta la salida y luego llegar hasta las alcantarillas donde pudimos salir de la ciudad.

Explicaba la grifo con cierta ira en su voz al recordar como por culpa de Alexandra perdió a la mayoría de sus soldados.

Jill: Todas las pruebas las perdimos. Y tuvimos que poner en cuarentena toda la ciudad y se tuvo que enviar al ejercito a exterminar a todos aquellos monstruos que una vez fueron grifos normales y corrientes. Hombre, mujeres, niños. Gente con vidas normales, echadas a perder por culpa de esa maldita pony.

Contaba la grifo sintiendo una gran ira en su interior.

Jill: Juré que la daría caza pasase lo que pasase, y eso es algo que pienso cumplir. Pienso asegurarme de que esa maldita yegua sufra por todo el mal que ha hecho.

Decía con decisión y grandes deseos de venganza al grifo. Lyndon tragó saliva preocupado de que la grifo fuera a tomarla ahora con éste.

Lyndon: Vaya...Quien lo diría.

Jill estaba furiosa, pero logró calmarse levemente y le dijo al grifo.

Jill: Bien. Olvidémonos de eso de momento y ahora centrémonos en volver a la historia principal.

Lyndon: Claro...Me pondré a ello...

Respondía el grifo sin poder evitar sentir algo de lastima por la comandante, donde ésta había perdido soldados muy valiosos para ella aquel día.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	31. Cap Extra En una Ciudad en Crecimiento

**Capitulo Extra**

 **En una ciudad en Crecimiento**

 **Este capítulo ha sido escrito por mis amigos de S.W.A.T or Team Wild donde se los agradezco a ambos.**

En una ciudad gigante, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, vestía con una camisa de color rojo con una corbata rayada con los colores dorado y rojo, una de sus mangas tenía un emblema, también tenía puesto una falda escocesa de color verde con azul, medias largas y deportivas blancas, con ella le seguía un gato del tamaño de una pantera de color azul y una fénix también de color azul con blanco en sus plumas de las alas, detrás de ella le acompañaba un chico de cabello negro ojos dorados el cual protegía con lentes, usaba una chaqueta ligera de rayas azul con morado, debajo una camisa blanca con el mismo emblema que la chica, un pantalón jean azul y deportivas rojas, junto con él una gata también del tamaño de una pantera, pero más estilizada a comparación del macho y del mismo color azul su pelaje. Los dos caminaban por uno de los sectores más elitistas de la ciudad, llegando a una mansión inmensa, dos empleados les abrieron una pequeña reja para que entraran.

En las afueras de la ciudad, se hallaba un bosque del cual un extraño objeto volador bajaba para esconderse en el bosque, una compuerta se abría bajando dos personas siendo dos jóvenes más una dragona con el color de sus escamas verdes, su estómago negro y con una mancha violeta en la punta de su cola y de ojos violeta. El joven de cabello rubio tan largo como una mujer, ojos dorados, vestía con una camisa azul rey con un chaleco blanco, con una imagen en la espalda de un chip dorado envuelto en un aura verde, pantalón oscuro y zapatillas amarillas. Su compañera joven tenía una cabellera café, ojos amarillos vivos, vestía con una playera café con un estampado de una bola de energía oscura y un pantalón color tierra con deportivas igualmente blancas.

— ¿Estamos listos, chicos?— pregunto el joven.

—Por su puesto, Mike— le contesto la mujer de pelo marrón.

—Bien, Holy ¿Estás lista?

—S s… Sí, Mike, pero esta forma me hace sentir bastante extraña, además que la ropa que me creo Rarity me hace sentir avergonzada— decía una chica rubia que traía puesto un vestido largo de una pieza de color blanco de tirantes, además de llevar sandalias de correa y traía un par de guantes largos blancos también. Mike al ver a su amiga así de hermosa, hizo de alguna manera que sus alas se extendieran, dejando mostrar que estaban hechas de luz blanca.

—Incluso aquí, Mike demuestra su elegancia de alicornio celeste— comentaba un chico que bajaba de aquella nave, cabello pelirrojo corto, usaba una camisa negra sencilla, con un pantalón negro y con deportivas rojas. Sonrojando al chico rubio le comento.

—Bueno, alicornio celeste no podría, ya que ahora no soy un pony sino un…

Pensando en lo que él es en esta dimensión.

—Un Heron de clase Arconte— le explico la IA de la nave que está conectada al brazalete del joven

— ¿En serio, Bit?— pregunto Darkwing.

—Así es, según la información básica que se recolecto en este mundo.

—Interesante— decía asombrado el joven Mike.

—Acabemos con esto, antes que me avergüence más— comentaba ya muy sonrojada Holy.

—De acuerdo, avancemos a la capital— ordeno Mike.

—Yo los dejo, tengo que visitar a unos familiares antes— comento la dragona.

—De acuerdo— se despidió Mike.

En un jardín gigante se encontraban ambos chicos del principio, los dos se daban la espalda y están a unos metros alejados. Ambos tenían una espada de madera en sus manos. Un hombre de avanzada edad se encontraba en medio de los dos. —Escuchen, para ganar este encuentro tienen que dar un estoque en una de las dos zonas vitales de su oponente, los cuales son cabeza y corazón, si no dan o fallan dándole en alguna otra zona, no contara el golpe.

—Pero el dolor sí— añadió el gato macho.

El anciano dio la orden y los dos chicos se voltearon rápidamente y comenzaron atacarse con las espadas de maderas. Ataque, bloqueo y contraataque eran ejecutados con maestría. Empleando golpes y agarradas para hacer perder el equilibrio a su oponente, la chica se alejó un poco e invoco a dos perros hechos de vegetación, éstos eran de madera y hojas, de su hocico desprendía una baba morada.

—Hermana, eso es trampa— le reclamo el chico.

—No existe la trampa en un combate, todo es válido para ganar— le contesto seriamente.

—Abuelo— le reclama también a su abuelo.

—Ella tiene razón, todo es válido en un combate— le daba la razón a la chica.

Los perros atacaron al joven quien esquivaba y bloqueaba cada ataque de las bestias. En un momento de descuido, él chico tropezó con una raíz que se enredó en su tobillo, totalmente atrapado, su hermana se acercó a él lentamente y lo toco en la frente. Dando por terminado el combate, su hermana le ofreció su mano para que el chico se levantara.

—Gracias— le agradecía el chico a su hermana.

—Tienes que poner más atención, Rafael, recuerda que aunque sea un entrenamiento, hay que darlo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Sí, lo recordare, hermana.

Ambos hermanos rodearon con el brazo al otro y entraron a su hogar. Los dos tomaron direcciones a sus habitaciones, en la de la chica se encontraba el gato en la cama y la fénix en un perchero para aves.

— ¿Qué me pondré para ver a mi novio?— se preguntaba la chica mirando su guardarropa.

— ¿Dónde vera al señor Joshua?— le pregunto Sherrys a su ama.

—En la entrada de la Caverna de Cristal— le respondió alegre.

—En ese lugar ¿Hay algún motivo especial para esperarlo allí?— volvió a preguntar.

—Obvio, gato tonto ¿Qué más harán allí además de compartir saliva?

Ambos animales comenzaron a discutir, hasta que la chica los detuvo.

—No quiero que estén peleando como siempre, es una fecha especial, ya que hoy cumplimos seis años juntos, además dice que encontró algo muy interesante y quiere que sea la primera en presentárselo.

—Seis años ya, como pasa el tiempo— comento una fénix que reposaba en un perchero para aves, el fénix era totalmente de color azul con las alas blancas.

—Sí, y me alegra que ustedes ya no estén peleando todo el tiempo.

—Sus órdenes fueron ya no hostigar al señor Joshua— refunfuñaba el gato de mala gana, mientras la fénix le lanzaba una bola de nieve al felino y éste la esquiva para pasarle encima dicha bola.

—Ustedes dos siempre iguales— decía la chica mientras se desvestía.

En la otra habitación, se encontraba Rafael acostado junto con su gata, ambos leyendo un libro de zoología que hablaba de las especies de dragones.

—Señorito ¿No creé que es mejor salir de su habitación a relacionarse con jóvenes de su edad?

—Sapphire, sabes que no tengo ningún amigo y solo conozco esos chicos porque mi hermana me los presento, pero no tengo nada en común con ellos, además que son mucho mayores que yo, están en preparatoria y haciendo misiones por todo el continente.

El chico se veía muy desanimado, cuando el reloj de su pared marco las tres en punto. Su gata bajo de la cama y le llevo una viola —Es hora de sus lecciones, señorito.

—No, gracias, Sapphire, no quiero tocar la viola hoy— continuaba muy desanimado.

—De acuerdo…— se quedó pensando en algo para motivar al chico — ¿Qué tal si vamos a pescar en el río Amanuk?

—Esa es una buena idea, me servirá para despejar la mente.

Saliendo de manera tranquila hacia el río con una caña de pesca. Paseando por la ciudad para dirigirse a los límites de éste, llegando a una pequeña colina que daba con la entrada al bosque, el chico se recostó en el césped y lanzo la carnada al agua, mientras que su gata estaba en la orilla esperando los peces para sacarlos del agua; en ese mismo momento, el grupo de Mike pasaban caminando cerca de la orilla del río y Holy noto a la gata como saca el pescado con su zarpas —Miren, de la misma especie que Sherrys, tal vez conozca a Rebeca— comento la chica rubia y Mike fue a preguntarle.

—Disculpa, pero de casualidad ¿Conocerás a una chica llamada Rebeca?

En el momento que Rafael volteo a ver quién preguntaba sobre su hermana, dio un grito, asustando a su mascota quien cayendo al agua y a Mike.

— ¿Por qué gritas?— pregunto Mike.

— ¿Michael?— pregunto Rafael.

—No, es Mike nada más— le corrijo.

—Sí, lo sé, Mike es una abreviación de Michael, pero ¿Qué rayos te paso? Pareces cinco años más joven — le preguntaba el chico a Mike.

—No solo el joven señor Michael, señorito Rafael, también la joven duquesa Danna es más joven— le decía la gata señalando a Darkwing. La joven también se acercó y le corrigió.

—Me llamo Darkwing, no Danna.

—Darkwing es tu sobrenombre, también Caballero Negro ahora que lo pienso.

—No, amigo, me llamo Darkwing nada más y ¿Cómo que joven duquesa?

— ¿En verdad no recuerdan quiénes son ustedes?

—Ilústranos.

—Para empezar, tú eres Michael Blurder Navy, hijo del Jefe de policía de la ciudad, tu sueño es suceder a su abuelo Claider Navy como nuevo Capitán del ejército de Skayland, además que eres uno de los Marqueses más respetados por todos. Mientras tú, Danna, sucediste los títulos de tu abuelo Andrea Blade, como cabeza de la casa ducal Blade y el título "Chacal de la Tormenta Negra".

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la información del chico que pescaba en el río, en eso Holy le comento a su compañero Dark Cloud.

— ¿No te parece curioso, que el chico se sorprendiera ante Mike y Darkwing?

—Sí, es como si ya los hubiera conocido antes.

En eso Mike regresa con su patrulla y les comenta.

—Al parecer nuestro amigo resulto ser el hermano menor de nuestra amiga Rebeca y también al parecer soy un marques hijo de un policía y Darkwing es una duquesa.

Igualmente la patrulla se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Mike.

—Lo sé, también me sorprende.

—Entonces, jefe, ¿Qué haremos?

—Pues, nos ayudará a conocer la ciudad o recordar la ciudad según él.

De esa manera, Rafael decidió acompañar a la Patrulla como su guía. Todos caminaban hacia la entrada de una caverna con cristales saliendo de sus paredes —Entren, es un camino oculto para llegar a la ciudad sin tener que pasar por registro— Entrando a la cueva, eran alumbrados por el fuego que salía de la mano de Rafael. En esa misma cueva se encontraban Michael quien tenía una barba de candado, vestía con una camisa negra abierta mostrando una playera con estampado de dos engranajes, Danna tenía el cabello corto de color café, usaba un jersey blanco holgado del cuello mostrando uno de sus hombros como una línea del sujetador con una pantalones cortos donde solo cubrían sus muslos con botas de militar, Joshua usaba una playera simple de color azul oscuro con una bufanda roja ya algo desgastada, pantalones negros que le llegaba a cubrir las rodillas con unas deportivas blancas con rojo y Rebeca tenía su cabello con una cola de caballo, usaba una camisa a cuadros de color rojo que le quedaba algo grande y remangada con pantalones pesqueros negros con zapatillas rosas tipo vans, todos contemplando un muran con ilustraciones de seis dragones rodeando a una mujer que estaba dibujada totalmente de negro excepto por sus ojos que eran blancos, tanto Rebeca como Sherrys y Anivia estaban algo consternados. —Y bien ¿No te parece interesante este mural?— le pregunto su novio a Rebeca, ésta le contestó.

—Es asombroso, pero pensé que haríamos algo solos, en plan novios, amorcito— Dijo esto con una sonrisita tonta.

—Bueno, ya tengo un plan para nosotros dos solos esta noche— le dijo con cierta insinuación.

Sherrys quien estaba con un dedo en su boca haciendo que vomitaba y Anivia riéndose del gesto del gato. Cuando sus orejas se levantan alertadas.

—Escucho pasos— mencionó.

— ¿Cuántos, Sherrys?— pregunto Danna.

—Siete sujetos a lo mucho— contesto.

—Es imposible que conozcan el camino, esta caverna es un laberinto

—Sherrys, Anivia fusiónense, Florece Rosa Azul— ordeno Rebeca a sus mascotas mientras se acoplaba su armadura. Los adultos tomaban sus armas las cuales eran una lanza de hecha completamente de luz con Michael, dos puñales de oscuridad por parte de Danna y una espada corta por parte de Joshua. Todos estaban a la defensiva esperando a los sujetos —Estén preparados, Rebeca, invoca bulbos tóxicos— le ordeno Michael.

El primero en entrar a la cámara fue Rafael seguido por Mike, Darkwing, Holy, Dark Cloud y la patrulla. Ante cualquier cosa que ocurriese, una inmensa consternación había en el ambiente, pues Mike y Darkwing estaban mirando versiones suyas adultas — ¿Qué rayos?— pregunto Michael al ver a Mike como una versión suya de joven.

— Eres idéntico a mí— comento Mike.

Darkwing se acercó a Danna, ambas se miraban fijamente, teniendo las mismas facciones faciales, pero claro, las de Darkwing un poco más infantiles a comparación con las de Danna. Incluso la patrulla estaba sorprendida por el parentesco casi idéntico. —Hermana— hablo Rafael al ver a Rebeca, ésta aun confundida por tal encuentro no escucho a su hermano menor.

—Querido— se acercó Sapphire a Sherrys.

—Saphy, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el gato.

—Bueno…— Sapphire le explico a Sherrys por qué estaban con los dobles. El gato asombrado que lograsen llegar hasta aquí.

—Entonces se los toparon cuando estaban pescando.

—Así es, querido— hablo con una sonrisa.

No fue hasta que Mike se acercó a Rebeca y la abrazo, ésta lo empujo para liberarse y alejarse para estar con su novio Joshua.

—Rebeca ¿No te acuerdas de mí?— le pregunto Mike confundido.

—Sí, digo eres una copia de Michael, me acuerdo, pero me aterras— le contesto.

—No, te equivocas, Rebeca, soy Mike, Mike Bluer, tu amigo de Equestria.

— ¿Equestria?— Se preguntó a sí misma.

— ¿El mundo pony?— pregunto Joshua.

—Al fin se acordó de nosotros, la tarada.

Rebeca corrió abrazar a sus dos amigos ponys, ahora trasformados en humanos. — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, venimos a pedir tu ayuda para otra aventura— le contesto Mike, al escuchar eso, Rebeca dejó el abrazo y se voltea para decir —No.

—Bien, ahora contigo en el… ¿Acabas de decir que no?— pregunto ahora Mike confundido.

—Sí, he dicho que no, no pienso acompañarlos esta vez, Mike.

—Pe.. pero ¿Por qué?

—Mike, han pasado tres años desde la última vez que te vi. Tres años sin saber apenas nada de ti, donde la única vez en que nos volvimos a ver en persona fue durante la boda de Twilight. Tres años que rehíce mi vida, sin guerras, ni misiones estúpidas, ahora simplemente soy Rebeca Rouser. Gracias por la invitación, pero voy a desistir esta vez, amigo— le contesto de manera triste y decaída, que solo camino hacia la salida de la caverna junto con sus mascotas. Mike quiso detenerla, pero su homologo adulto lo detuvo.

—Bueno, no la necesitamos en realidad— comento Darkwing.

—Para ser una versión mía, eres algo fastidiosa— hablo Danna.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí?— le pregunto Darkwing de manera altanera.

—La verdad nada, pero conozco a esa niña cuando ella tenía siete años y yo doce, con permiso, mocosa— le dijo totalmente enojada Danna, para perseguir a Rebeca.

—Las cosas no están demasiado bien aquí como para que Rebeca se vaya a una aventura a otra dimensión— le comento Michael a Mike.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Rebeca para poderla ayudar?— le pregunto Holy a Michael.

—Ahora mismo, la vida misma, pequeña— le contesto Michael.

—Se acabó mi plan de cena romántica— comento Joshua.

—Vengan a mi casa, les explicare lo que ocurre— invito Rafael a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras tanto, Rebeca se encontraba ahora mismo en el cementerio de la ciudad, frente a ella se encontraba la lápida de una querida suya que sirvió como una madre para la joven, esta lapida tenía el nombre de Elizabeth Arshton, la chica se encontraba de rodillas frente a la tumba de aquella mujer — ¿Qué hago, Elizabeth? Mike, un amigo que conocí en otro mundo me está queriendo invitar a su mundo a otra loca aventura contra algún desquiciado emperador demente ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Escucharte a ti misma— le contesto una voz misteriosa, Rebeca se volteo a ver y era nada menos que Gifka, quien tenía un par de ramos de rosas blancas.

—Gifka ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?— le pregunto algo sorprendida.

—Yo vine a dejar esto a un par de amigos— contesto sinceramente.

Rebeca acompaño a Gifka a dejar tales rosales, en dos tumbas con buen decorado. Salieron las dos de aquel deprimente lugar y fueron a una pequeña cafetería a comer algo. Rebeca le explica sobre su problema a Gifka y ella le contesta.

—Tienes que hacer lo que tu interior te dicte hacer, no estás obligada hacer nada por nadie, pequeña.

—Gracias, Gifka, pero por un lado quiero ir con Mike a Equestria nuevamente y otro lado mío me dice que debo quedarme aquí con mi familia.

—Son cosas que uno debe aprender a diferenciar.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Rouser, Mike, Darkwing, Holy y Dark Cloud se miraban impresionados ante el hogar de Rafael y Rebeca, sobre todo Darkwing quien no podía creer que su rival tuviese tal estatus económico —Madre, he vuelto con unos cuantos amigos— aviso Rafael sobre su llegada con invitados, dos de las empleadas le dieron la bienvenida —Bienvenido señorito Rafael y sean bienvenidos sus invitados también— hablaron al unísono ambas empleadas.

—La Duquesa Catlyn se encuentra en el salón principal tomando el té— comento una de las dos empleadas.

—Muchas gracias, María— agradeció el chico a la empleada.

Los cinco caminaron por el vestíbulo, subiendo unas escaleras dobles y abriendo una puerta de madera, se encontraba la madre de Rafael leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té caliente; en ese momento volteo a ver a su hijo —Bienvenido, hijo, Michael, Joshua y versiones jóvenes de Michael y Danna y sus otros dos amigos.

—Gracias por recibirnos en su hogar— hablaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Catlyn hiso sonar una campañilla y una empleada entro al salón, la mujer le pidió que trajeran más tazas y té para los invitados, la empleada asintió y se llevó la bandeja para volver otra vez ahora con más tazas, la empleada se retiró de la habitación.

—Y bien ¿A que han venido?— pregunto de manera amble la madre de Rafael, Mike contesto.

—Tenemos un problema de dónde venimos…

—Un problema de dragones dementes y algo más, posiblemente más oscuro y peligroso al que nos enfrentamos actualmente— completo Darkwing.

— ¿Dragones?— se preguntó Catlyn.

—Si tienen esa clase de problemas, mi hermana no sería de mucha ayuda, para eso mejor vayan a los templos de los Heraldos para pedir su sabiduría.

— ¿Dioses? Yo prefiero pasar de ello, no necesitamos ayuda de los dioses para esto— Dijo Mike de manera seria y despectiva. Dejando a todos en el salón sorprendidos por la actitud del joven, Holy se acercó y le susurro —Mike, no creo que sea bueno que hables de esa manera aquí y sobre todo frente a ellos.

—Holy, eso de creer firmemente en que los dioses arreglen todos nuestros problemas no conduciran a nada.— continuaba hablando Mike sobre los dioses hasta que alguien lo callo con un golpe a la mesa central.

—Puede que donde vengas no creas en los dioses, pero aquí si que creemos firmemente en ellos, así que por favor respeta nuestra cultura— le regañaba Catlyn calmadamente.

—Pero es cierto, pasarse la vida esperando que los dioses arreglen todo en vez de que lo hagamos nosotros solo demuestra que no sabemos hacer nada sin ellos. Lo único que se consigue así es que nos volvamos completamente dependientes de ellos— continúo Mike.

—Rafael, podrías guiar a nuestros invitados a sus dormitorios— tajo de improvisto Catlyn y su hijo obedeció. Les pidió a Mike y Darkwing que los acompañara a una de las habitaciones para invitados, Catlyn solo miro al chico que se parecía a Michael — ¿Cree que sea buena idea dejarlos dormir aquí esta noche?— le pregunto Sapphire.

—Nunca hay que dejar a su suerte a un viajero, no sabes lo que puede ocurrir— le contesto tranquila.

—Sí, pero como hablo sobre nuestra diosa.

—El que sea un idiota inculto, no lo hace menos merecedor de nuestra hospitalidad— aun tranquila Catlyn dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

—Chicos— les hablo a Michael y Joshua.

—¡Sí, Duquesa Catlyn?— respondieron al unísono.

—Preparen a los wyverns mañana en la mañana, porque haremos una pequeña expedición a otro país.

—Entendido.

Rafael les mostro la habitación para invitados y se disculpó.

—Por el momento, solo tenemos una habitación disponible.

—No te preocupes, Dark Cloud y yo no ocupamos tanto espacio— le respondió Holy transformándose en un fénix, sorprendió algo a Rafael diciendo —Ustedes también son como Anivia.

—Sí, también somos fénix celestes— comento Dark cloud.

—Entonces déjenme que traiga el perchero de Anivia— salió Rafael en busca del perchero. Mike, Darkwing, Holy y Dark Cloud transformados en fénix, hablaban entre sí.

Rafael antes de llevarles el perchero, volvió a entrar al salón principal donde su madre aún se encontraba leyendo.

—Madre.

—¿Sí, Rafael?

—Lamento lo que ocurrió con ese chico Mike.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan para el mañana.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, lo llevaremos al Castillo Blanblak.

—El hogar de los dragones Night y Light.

—Correcto, por cierto, acabo de recibir un mensaje de tu hermana, dice que se quedara en casa de tu hermano Jack por esta noche, dice que tiene que pensar sobre la propuesta de Mike y volverá para el desayuno.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches madre.

—Buenas noches, querido— también se despidió de su hijo.

Rafael le entrego el perchero y se retiró a su habitación. Mientras que con Rebeca se encontraba en una isla flotante en el cielo, en una finca donde se criaban wyverns, en la cabaña ella se encontraba junto con su hermano Jack preparando la cena —Sí quieres, Reb, ve avisarle a Gifka y a Selene que ya está preparada la cena.

—De acuerdo, hermano— asintió Rebeca y se quitó el delantal, paso por delante de Sherrys y Anivia quienes dormían juntos en uno de los sofás, subió al segundo piso y entro a la habitación de Selene, ahí se encontraba Gifka terminando de ponerle la pijama a la niña de tres años de apariencia algo exótica, pues su cabello era plateado y sus ojos heterocromaticos siendo de color verde y morado —Gifka, dice mi hermano que la cena ya está lista.

—Gracias, Rebeca, ya bajamos en un momento— agradeció la mujer.

Rebeca volvió a bajar a terminar de ayudar a su hermano a poner la mesa. La cena fue llevada con tranquilidad, pero aún se notaba el ánimo decaído de Rebeca, en eso Jack le pregunto — Princesa ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir con Mike en su nueva aventura?

—Segura que no y por favor, deja de llamarme princesa, ya no tengo siete años.

—Vamos, Rebeca, unos cuantos mimos no le hacen mal a nadie, Selene le gusta que la llamen así.

—Selene tiene tres años y yo quince, hermano.

Evans se levantó de su asiento y con su fuerza levanto a sus dos niñas.

—¡JACK! ¡Por favor, bájame! ¡Que me mareo!— le suplicaba Rebeca

—Ambas son mis princesas y quiero mimarlas ahora mismo.

Gifka hizo un quejido para hacerse notar, Evans la miro y ella le dijo —Por favor, después de la cena se pondrán a jugar.

—Que amargada eres, Gifka— comento Jack.

Gifka se le sobre salto una vena y puso orden en la mesa o más bien le clavo un tenedor en la frente a su esposo Jack por haberle llamado amargada (eso si que tiene que doler de verdad, aunque posiblemente habría sido mucho peor si hubiera sido en la entrepierna). Todos volvieron a cenar temerosos ante la ira de Gifka, una vez que terminaron, Rebeca se llevó a Selene a dormir, arropo a su sobrina y volvió con su hermano y su esposa, se sentó a lado de Jack —Gracias nuevamente por dejarme pasar la noche con ustedes.

—No tienes que agradecer, esta es tu casa también, Rebeca— le hablo Gifka.

—Aunque si lamentamos que tengas que dormir con Selene— comento Jack mientras intentaba quitarse el cubierto de su frente.

—No hay problema, también Rafael suele entrar a mi cuarto a media noche a dormir conmigo.

—Ese chico está muy apegado a ti.

—Sí y me hace sentir que alguien dependa de mi protección— dijo con una sonrisa y Evans la rodeo con su brazo mientras con el otro le hacía cosquillas, ambos jugando por un rato más hasta que Rebeca se quedó profundamente dormida y fue llevada en brazos al cuarto de Selene y la deposito a lado de su hija.

Evans regreso al piso inferior con Gifka quien servía dos copas de vino tinto.

En esa misma noche, Darkwing se levantó en medio de la noche, salió de la habitación que compartía con Mike y camino por los pasillos hasta perderse llegando al tercer piso de la mansión, adormilada deambulada por toda la mansión cuando una puerta abierta salía una luz de esta, Darkwing se acercó a la puerta abierta de la cual salió Joshua quien solo tenía un pantalón para dormir, mostrando su torso perfectamente plano y musculoso, Darkwing se sonrojó ante la vista que le mostraba Joshua, —Darkwing ¿Cierto?

—Sí, guapo— contesto algo embobada.

—Se te cae la baba— le comento el chico y ésta se avergonzó y se limpió rápidamente la boca.

— ¿No puedes dormir, Darkwing?— le pregunto Joshua, ésta lo negó simplemente.

—No, es por todo este mundo en el que vive Rebeca.

—Acompáñame— Joshua le pidió que la siguiera hasta la cocina, Joshua le sirvió una taza de café, la cual acepto algo apenada.

—Dime, Darkwing ¿Todos estos años que han pasado desde lo de Absalon, no te han servido para mejorar tu carácter?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto ella.

—Me refiero a cómo te diriges con mi novia, en la cueva no parecías estar feliz por verla…

—¿Por qué estaría feliz de ver a esa boba? — interrumpió Darkwing.

— ¿Sabes el por qué salgo con ella?

—Porque te acorralo en público.

—Aparte, aunque bien pude romperle el corazón en ese momento, pero no lo hice, y es porque también sentía algo por ella, Rebeca solía ser muy inocente cuando pequeña, tenemos una diferencia de cinco años ella y yo, muchos lo ven mal, otros que solo me aprovecho de ella porque es la sucesora del título de duquesa y nada de eso es cierto. Amo a Rebeca, en verdad amo a mi florecita roja.

—Entonces, ustedes en verdad se aman.

—Así es, nos queremos, protegemos y más. Darkwing ¿Tú tienes alguien que te hace sonrojar?— le pregunto curioso. Dark no contesto y solo se limitó a dar un trago a su taza de café.

—Eso pensé— termino de hablar Joshua.

—Hubo alguien hace tiempo, pero desgraciadamente lo rechace solo porque no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo, él era un príncipe en aquel tiempo y yo solo una forajida que gustaba de hacer el mal o al menos creía eso y ahora él tiene a su pareja y yo solo soy una amiga— revelo Darkwing sobre el viejo amor le habían ofrecido.

—Triste, Darkwing, aunque yo tampoco soy de la nobleza, mi familia era una de las mafias más poderosas del reino, pero hubo un asesinato a mi familia, yo me salve por suerte y fui recogido por el padre de Michael quien era en ese momento Teniente Detective de la Policía de la ciudad y yo solo un ladronzuelo de mala muerte.

—Y aun así te aceptaron aquellas personas.

—Sí, y ahora con mis veinte años soy parte del equipo S.W.A.T de la policía y próximamente, si bien me va con Rebeca el nuevo Duque— decía sonriente Joshua con su historia. Darkwing simplemente maldecía en su interior que su rival tuviese mejor vida que ella.

—Hasta que ocurrió eso— comento ahora desanimado Joshua.

— ¿Ocurrió eso? ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto Darkwing.

—No te daré muchos rodeos, solo diré que Rebeca tuvo un accidente hace tres años, en una misión con nosotros, fue mi culpa, no la pude proteger como se debía y termino muy grave.

— ¿Qué tan grave?

—Una horrible cicatriz en su costado izquierdo, de hecho casi muere por eso, ella como quiera me perdono, pero yo no me he podido perdonar por ese error.

—No deberías sentirte culpable ya, digo ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, Rebeca ahora está bien— intentaba consolar Darkwing a Joshua.

—Ella tiene miedo que le vuelva a ocurrir un accidente similar o peor, no puede volver a tomar alguna misión por ese miedo.

—Pero, está bien, ella tiene que enfrentarlo.

—De hecho me gustaría que los acompañara para que pueda volver a tener ese valor que le caracterizaba.

—Gracias, Joshua, ahora entiendo mejor a la boba— le agradeció Darkwing y ambos fueron a su respectivas habitaciones.

Ya en la mañana, Mike despertó y noto que no podía moverse, a su lado se encontraba Darkwing y Holy en su forma humana, ambas chicas lo estaban abrazando con tal fuerza que le impedía moverse, encima de él se encontraba una gata de la misma especie que Sherrys, acicalándose le pregunto — ¿Algún problema, Romeo?

— ¿Acaso este chiste va a volverse rutina?— le pregunto Mike a la gata.

—Ayer no tuvimos el placer ni la formalidad en ser presentados, así que, soy Sapphire.

—Mike Bluer, y ¿Me puedes ayudar a salir de aquí?

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Por favor seré tu mejor amigo.

—Mi mejor amigo es un humano que se encuentra en otra habitación, adieu mon ami— se despidió la gata hablando en otra lengua.

— ¡ODIO ESTE CHISTE!— grito fastidiado Mike, en lo que salía Sapphire de la habitación entraron Joshua y Michael, al ver al Mike abrazado de sus dos amigas, éstos comentaron.

—Mira, hermano, igual que tú cuando vivíamos en ese piso de estudiantes, todas las mañanas despertabas con una o dos mujeres en tu cama.

—Extraño ese piso de estudiantes— fue lo único que dijo Michael de manera resignada. Las chicas se levantaban para luego estirarse.

—Por cierto ¿Qué no eran cuatro?— pregunto Michael

—Sí, somos cuatro, pero yo y Dark Cloud nos podemos transformar en fénix— respondió Holy con una sonrisa.

—Sip, como me ven ahora es mi autentica forma— alardeaba Dark Cloud en la percha para aves.

—Entonces son como Anivia.

—Así es.

—Bien. Arréglense que haremos un viaje rápido— comento Michael tajante y ambos adultos se marcharon. Ya preparados Mike y sus amigos, salieron al jardín trasero donde vieron a varios wyverns con montura cada uno —Bien, suban a los dragones, que los llevaremos a una expedición— les hablo Catlyn felizmente, Mike y Holy se subieron juntos en uno de los wyverns y Darkwing con Dark Cloud en otro. Catlyn, Rafael, Joshua y Michael subieron en su propio wyverns, todos estaban con un wyvern. Todos despegaron hacia el cielo y eran guiados por Michael hasta un destino que le tenían preparado a Mike —Entonces Mike, no crees que los dioses existen— le comento Catlyn quien montaba a un wyvern de color azul profundo con pelaje blanco.

—Sí, mi raza que son los ponys celestes no creen en ningún dios y su tecnología es la más avanzada en todo el planeta— le hablaba Mike sobre su raza, Catlyn escuchaba con atención hasta que Michael comenta —Estamos por llegar, hay que descender ahora— todos lo imitaron haciendo que los wyverns bajaran a tierra firme.

Llegaron a un castillo de color blanco con negro, en mal estado, pero aún muy resistente en su estructura, aterrizaron frente al castillo. Todos bajaron de los dragones y Joshua ato a una barda a los wyverns. Mike, Darkwing, Holy y Dark Cloud contemplaban aquel castillo inmenso.

—Es enorme este lugar— dijo Dark Cloud.

—Sin duda compañero— acepto Darkwing.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— pregunto Mike.

—Es para que conozcas a dos deidades— le respondió Catlyn retando a Mike.

—De acuerdo entrare a ese castillo y no encontrare nada más que escombros— decía Mike algo fastidiado por el tema de los dioses, en el momento que entro por un agujero, sintió que había cruzado un portal, volteo rápidamente y noto que ya no estaba el agujero donde había entrado, intento gritar a sus amigos, pero nadie respondía. Mike inspecciono la piedra y esta era caliza —Si aplico la fuerza necesaria saldré de aquí— dijo con una sonrisa, pero al golpear la pared no hubo resultado alguno, la piedra seguía intacta.

—Abra que subir el poder, ¡Forma Alidrake!— grito el joven y su cuerpo se cubrió de una armadura dorada con forma de dragón, Mike noto esto y comento —De acuerdo, esto no me lo espere, pero habrá de funcionar, modo estampida— cambio su modo principal a una versión revestida con cristal oscuro, —Fuerza Titánica— dijo Mike obteniendo aún más fuerza, volvió a golpear el muro y cuando lo hiso los huesos de su puño temblaron, haciendo que le doliera a Mike el golpe —Ay, ay, ay, de acuerdo plan b, ¡Modo Mega Misil! Volvió a cambiar de modo cambiando sus alas a las de un ala delta —Bien, Vibración Sónica— sus moléculas comenzaron a vibrar a una velocidad increíble para intentar atravesar la pared, pero no lo logro.

—Parece que solo me queda buscar a esas dichosas deidades— resignado Mike deshizo su trasformación y comenzó su búsqueda por el gigantesco castillo, de hecho toda la estructura estaba hecha para ser usada por gigantes, hasta las puertas media más de diez metros. Mike se apresuró a encontrar a esos dioses, trepando sobre escombros y saltando obstáculos llego a unas escaleras que podrían llegar a una planta inferior, sin nada que perder salto el chico cada uno de los gigantescos escalones hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta para gente de estatura normal.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un laberinto de piedra igualmente gigante, camino un poco hasta que escucho un arco tensarse, con sus reflejos esquivo varias flechas y se escondió detrás de una pared —Que mala suerte que no trajera a Golden Tail, pero me servirá para probar estos nuevos hechizos, Tecnoarte: Arco Cazador— haciendo aparecer un arco tecnológico, cargo el arma con flechas de energía, rápidamente en lo que esprintaba, disparo tres flechas de energía que acertaron a los arqueros y se ocultó en otra pared, quiso celebrar su tiro, pero se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba plagado de no muertos y seres de pesadilla —Demonios bueno un poco de acción no me viene mal, Tecnoarte, Transmutación: Espadas Blancas— su arco se dividió en dos espadas cortas de hoja blanca con el filo de energía.

Comenzó su combate destruyendo a los zombies y criaturas malignas, pero estas eran demasiadas para él solo, usando uno de sus hechizos para contrarrestar a todos las criaturas —Sello de Engranaje, Tecnoarte: Filo Celeste, sus espadas se cargaron de energía celeste y con estas hizo un tajo cruzado que destruyo a una gran cantidad de criaturas, pero aun no eran suficiente para exterminarlas a todas, de hecho hasta parecían aparecer más cuando más se destruían, Mike no tuvo otra cosa más que correr por el laberinto. Sin saber cómo llego a una especie de sala central donde su centro se encontraba Lilygart, la dragona que le guió hasta esta dimensión, se encontraba tumbada en el suelo dormida, frente a ella una puerta de color blanco con toques celestes y con una imagen del yin yang.

Mike despertó a Lily quien le pregunto — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lily?

—Mike, pues vine a ver a mis tíos, pero me acorde que ocupaba encontrar dos orbes para abrir la puerta, así que volví a donde se encontraban los todos esos demonios y cuando volví con ambos orbes me desmaye.

—Esas cosas sí que nunca se acaban, por cierto ¿Dónde están los orbes?

Lily busco en su bolso ambos objetos, pero no encontró nada, saco todo lo que tenía en su bolsa para buscar mejor, pero no los encontró — ¡MALDITA SEA! Esas cosas se tuvieron que caer cuando corría hacia aquí— la dragona estaba en medio de una rabieta por haber perdido ambos objetos para poder ver a sus tíos; Mike noto una llave con la misma imagen de la puerta entre las cosas de la dragona —Lily ¿Y esta llave?

En ese momento Lily quedo congelada al escuchar la pregunta, se acercó a Mike como un rayo — ¿Dónde lo encontraste?— le pregunto consternada.

—Entre tus cosas que tiraste para buscar los orbes.

Lily dio un facepalm —Mamá me dio esa llave para cuando quisiera ver a mis tíos.

—Entonces ¿La puedo usar?

—Adelante, yo seguiré con mis pataletas— respondió resignada y consternada la pobre dragona.

Mike se acercó a la inmensa puerta y logro ver una pequeña cerradura para la llave, el mecanismo abrió una puerta más pequeña y al ingresar se cerró de golpe, el lugar era de color blanco y parecía muy espacioso, ya que este contenía a dos dragones sentados como perros, ambos media cinco metros de altura, uno era totalmente blanco y otro totalmente negro, Mike avanzo hasta uno de los dragones y lo golpeo, éste se escuchaba hueco e hizo lo mismo con el otro, —Parece que solo son simples estatuas, todo este viaje para nada— decía Mike molesto, hasta que comenzó a sentir bastante calor, —Vaya, este lugar parece un sauna…

Mike levanto la vista y noto que el dragón oscuro lo miraba fijamente, éste escupió fuego morado y Mike lo evadió, pero le fue alcanzado una de sus piernas. Al mirar nuevamente a las estatuas, éstas habían cobrado vida. Cuando se levantaron, ambas median diez metros. Los dos dragones escupieron su fuego el cual era azul del dragón blanco, combinándose con el fuego morado del dragón negro. Mike quiso protegerse con un campo de energía. pero el fuego era tan poderoso que los destruyo y Mike fue desintegrado por el fuego…

Mientras en la finca. Rebeca se despertaba sintiéndose pesada, volteo su mirada para abajo y noto que tenía a su sobrina dormida encima de ella intentando no despertarla; Rebeca se levantó con la niña y la volvió a dejar en su cama, bajo las escalera y entro a la cocina donde se encontraba Gifka preparando el desayuno —Buenos días. querida. Jack saco a los wyverns a que volaran y luego se alistara para ir al ejercito hacer su trabajo como Capitán de la Quinta División.

—Y tú, Gifka ¿No tienes que ir a entrenar a tus unidades?

—Hoy no, es mi día libre, así que me quedare con mi niña todo el día.

Rebeca se sentó en la mesa y Gifka le coloco un plato con el desayuno, le dio las gracias y comenzó a desayunar, en se momento la puerta se abre mostrando a Evans algo sudoroso, le dio un beso a su esposa en la boca y otro a Rebeca en su cabeza, se sentó en una silla a lado de Rebeca y Gifka le sirvió su plato, después de desayunar Evans se preparó para ir al Ejercito a ejercer su cargo, usaba una armadura completa idéntica a como la usaba el ex Capitán Marcus, pero mucho más ligera, con los mismos colores los cuales eran blanco con toques dorados y una capa blanca con el emblema del Ejercito. Regresando con Rebeca quien se encontraba jugando con su sobrina con unos bloques de construcción, Gifka se acercó —Rebeca, ¿Ya sabes lo que decidiste con respecto a nuestra charla de ayer?

—Sí, Gifka, y quiero ir con Mike, después de lo que ocurrió en aquella misión me volví miedosa, tenía miedo de sufrir otro accidente y me aleje de toda misión que implicase algún combate riesgoso, tenía miedo de fracasar. Pero ya no más, ahora debo enfrentarme a este demonio que me persigue y debo superarlo— hablaba con mucha convicción Rebeca, Gifka sonreía por la respuesta de su cuñada.

—Me parece más que perfecto— felicitaba Gifka.

—Vamos ahora mismo a decirle a Mike.

—De acuerdo, solo déjame preparo algunas cosas de la niña— interpuso Gifka.

Volviendo a tierra firme, fuera del castillo se encontraba todos almorzando de manera campirana, Darkwing arrancaba con sus dientes un pedazo de carne de cerdo que cazaron —Cuando vuelva a mi mundo jamás volveré a comer esta clase de cosas, son tan asquerosas pero tan deliciosas al mismo tiempo— decía tan maravillada por el sabor de la carne.

—Es por el hecho que tu sistema es herbívoro, solo comen plantas, aunque nosotros podemos comer tanto carne como vegetales, nuestra dieta es muy diversa— le explicaba Catlyn.

—En verdad que ustedes los humanos son muy interesantes— añadió Holy.

—Si en algún momento vuelven a nuestro mundo, vengan conmigo, dentro de poco abriré un pequeño restaurante al público general con Rebeca— comentaba Joshua mientras sazonaba al puerco que se encontraba en el fuego.

—Señora Catlyn, podría contarnos más sobre su mundo, por ejemplo que más razas existen aquí— le pedía Darkwing que más había en este mundo.

—De acuerdo… Tengo entendido que de donde ustedes vienen de un mundo donde se dividen en tres razas principales, como los son los ponys de tierra, ponys pegasos y ponys unicornio, aquí es igual en su mundo solo que sería humanos el equivalente a los terrestres, los Arcanos como yo, Rafael y Rebeca el equivalente a los unicornios y los Herons, como Michael, Jack y Gifka serían en pegasos.

—Pero Gifka, cuando estaba con nosotros era una alicornio— Argumento Dark Cloud.

—Creo que eso se debe al nivel de magia— comento Michael.

—Explícate— respondió Darkwing.

—Veras, usando de ejemplo a Jack quien posee conocimiento muy básico de magia en su mundo se transforma en pegaso, pero Gifka al ser una Heron con alto conocimiento y maestría en la magia, se transforma en alicornio— explico Michael.

—Y Marcus, él era un grifo.

—Supongo que él al tener una complexión robusta lo igualaron aun grifo quien es también de complexión robusta— explico Rafael

—Tiene sentido eso— acepto Dark Cloud.

Continuaron charlando todos, cuando bajaron un wyvern de color negro con pelaje verde y junto a este Gifka —Sentí varias almas conocidas aquí reunidas y no me equivoque, eras ustedes. ¿Cómo están?— saludaba tranquilamente, mientras llevaba una maleta deportiva, del wyvern bajo Rebeca con la niña en brazos, también saludo al grupo aunque sin mucho ánimo que digamos. Darkwing se acercó a Rebeca y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿Y esa niña?— pregunto Holy mirando fijamente a la pequeña, del miedo se escondió en los pechos de Rebeca —Se llama Selene y es algo tímida.

— ¿Y de quién es?— volvió a preguntar Holy.

—Es mi hija— le contesto Gifka.

Michael hacia un saludo militar a Gifka y está sonriendo le dijo —Descanse soldado.

Darkwing se acercó a Gifka —Creí que no podías tener hijos— Gifka sin perder la sonrisa le contesto —Y es cierto no puedo tener hijos, pero Selene fue un regalo de Mariel. Una vez al mes Rebeca, Jack y yo visitamos el orfanato donde antes vivía Rebeca y les llevamos algunos juguetes a los niños, ayudamos al personal del lugar, es bastante entretenido, cuando Rebeca conoció a Selene, esta aún era una bebe muy pequeña, sus ojos me enamoraron y su cabello se parecía mucho al de Evans. En ese mismo día adoptamos a Selene y me cada día ha sido maravilloso el tenerla.

—Es genial que puedas ser madre— mientras miraba a la pequeña jugar con Holy, Dark Cloud, Anivia, Sherrys y Sapphire.

En ese momento una explosión mágica ocurrió, alertando al grupo.

—Provino del Castillo Blanblak, parece que Mike acaba de terminar con su juicio— sonreía Catlyn.

—Mike está en el castillo de Night y Light— se angustio Rebeca.

—Espera ¿Qué?— pregunto Darkwing.

—Ese castillo están los dragones Night y Light.

— ¿Los mismo dragones del Divine?

—Los mismos, pero no son como los conociste la primera vez. Aquí toman un papel mucho más serio.

— ¿Qué puede pasarle a Mike?— pregunto Dark Cloud.

—Solamente el Juicio— respondió Gifka.

— ¿El Juicio?

—El Juicio, es el sistema que usan Night y Light, ellos te muestran tu pasado y tu presente, juzgaran tus acciones viejas y venideras, literalmente estamos hablando que juzgan tu vida misma— explico Gifka, Darkwing angustiada ahora corrió hacia la dirección del castillo donde frente a la puerta se encontraba Mike junto con Lily dormidos, al despertar Mike noto a Darkwing junto con Rebeca y más enfrente a Catlyn quien le pregunto — ¿Ahora qué piensas?

—Lo admito, sus deidades sin duda son únicos.

— Pero ¿Qué fue lo que vistes?— le pregunto Darkwing.

—Cosas tan personales que me hacen sentir extraño.

Darkwing y Rebeca ayudaron a que Mike se levantara —Mike— le hablo Rebeca, este volteo a verla y le contesto —¿Sí, Rebeca!

—Cambie de parecer, quiero ir contigo en tu aventura, tengo que vencer algunos miedos que me acosan desde hace tiempo y sé que contigo lograre derrotarlos— hablaba con determinación la chica. Mike sonriente le dijo —Sera un gusto tenerte en nuestro grupo.

Regresando a la ciudad habían acomodado el Infinity en el patio trasero de la Mansión Rouser con el sistema de invisibilidad para no ser visto ante los ojos chismosos.

Todos se despedían de Rebeca, Sherrys y Anivia junto con ellos la acompañaría Lily quien al haber sido olvidada en otro mundo por tres años, ésta se enojó, pero se le pasó rápido al ponerse al corriente con su amiga.

—Hermana, ten mucho cuidado— le decía su hermano menor quien sostenía una espada enfundada —Toma, sé que a nuestro hermano Jack le agradara saber que tienes a Silver Tail.

—Gracias hermanito, sé que a Golden Tail le gustara tener compañía de sus hermanos— ambos hermanos se despedían con un abraso.

—Mi niña, aunque no me agrada mucho esta decisión tuya, quiero que tomes el arma de nuestra bóveda— Catlyn tenía una pequeña caja de madre entre sus manos, la cual abrió mostrando una pequeña daga con una funda de color verde con diamantes morados, su empuñadura era blanca y tenía una piedra de Alejandrita en su pomo —Esta es la Healing Tail, sé que no servirá mucho en combate, pero tiene ya fusionada un colmillo de Sakkar, para transfórmarla en la Snake Tail, la cual podrá recubrirse de un potente veneno toxico para los oponentes y para los aliados en una curación mágica.

—Muchas gracias, madre— acepto Rebeca el regalo de Catlyn.

—Rebeca, toma— Joshua le amarraba la bufanda vieja que ella le había hecho hace tiempo. Esta agradecida le dio un beso de felicidad.

Una vez que Bit despego la nave, todos fueron al centro de pilotaje donde se encontraban dos bebes dragones, uno de color negro y otro blanco.

— ¿Tíos?— pregunto Lily.

—Vimos que tenías un problema con dragones y no quisimos…

—Desperdiciar esta aventura— término la frase Light.

—Lo mejor es que traje mis recetarios de cocina— decía alegremente el dragón oscuro. Light se acercó a ver los libros y le comento —Sera mejor que no uses este hermano.

— ¿Cuál? Oh, ya Mil y un formas para cocinar un equino, creo que éste se quedara

Mike no solo había conseguido que su amiga volviera aunque Gifka le había mejorado su medallón para no tener que ser una pony nuevamente, pues se mostraría eso que ella tanto le da tanta vergüenza, también dos dragones muy poderosos que le ayudarían en los momentos más difíciles.

Capitulo Extra

Mike despertaba en una calle destruida, se levantó algo confundido —Reconozco esta avenida— dijo para sí mismo, en ese momento una gran cantidad de robots con forma de ponys marchaban frente a Mike, este intento detenerlos pero solo atravesaba a los robots, luego se escuchó un gran estruendo, volteo a ver y era nada más y nada menos que el Rey Maquina. — ¿Cómo es posible esto? Se supone que yo elimine esta línea del tiempo, no debería existir.

—Tus acciones existen en cualquier línea del tiempo/espacio— le comentaba una voz siniestra —Éstos nunca desaparecerán de tus recuerdos.

Mike miraba con horror cada cosa que hizo cuando fue el Rey Maquina, observaba como el mismo destruía las vidas de inocentes ponys y sus familias volviéndoles robots de destrucción. Miraba como secuestraba a las princesas de los reinos, el cómo absorbía la esencia del Rey Sombra y como se transformaba en un alicornio celeste oscuro. Observaba la inútil resistencia que ponían los ponis. Todo lo observo todo, hasta la traición de Chrysalis y el cómo usando el poder del Infinito lo revirtió todo. En ese momento, todo se detuvo hasta quedar completamente en blanco, un dragón con la misma estatura que Mike se acercó, el dragón era negro con ojos rojos —Hola Mike ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¿Night?

—Aquí me suelen decir Nightmare, pero si soy yo Night.

— ¿Eres un dios?— le pregunto consternado.

—Efectivamente, soy una deidad, uno de los seis hijos de la Diosa Mariel.

Mike estaba sorprendido que uno de sus amigos que conoció hace tiempo en realidad fuese un dios.

—Sigamos mirando tu historia— comento Night volviendo a repasar la historia de Mike. Ahora se veía como Mike hacia el bien con sus robots, como defendía a los inocentes. Como superaba cada uno de los obstáculos para el bien que en su otra vida destruyo sin piedad alguna. Volvió a ser traicionado ahora por su robot maestro quien era llamado Proto.

Después de eso se observaba su lucha contra Absalon cada combate contra uno de sus esbirros, cada decisión en la guerra y como destruyo a Absalon para siempre.

—Es un cambio muy radical para mi gusto— decía otro dragón, esta vez blanco con ojos azules.

—Light.

—Hola Mike y sí, también soy una deidad, de hecho yo y mi hermano somos parte de seis heraldos de la naturaleza, todos hijos de la diosa Mariel.

—Pero eso es imposible— seguía diciendo Mike.

—Nada es imposible, Mike y nosotros somos la prueba de ello, cada uno de nuestros hermanos protege este mundo y otros contra quienes quieren destruirlo. De hecho ¿Te acuerdas de Anum 'E. Ram?

—Cómo olvidarlo— comentaba algo cansado de recordar ese combate.

—Bueno, aquel ente es uno de los mensajeros de nuestra Madre, Anum es un errante que sirve a nosotros y nosotros a nuestra madre Mariel— argumentaba el dragón negro.

En ese momento Mike despertó mirando a Darkwing y a Rebeca frente suyo.


	32. Cap 31 Regreso y Rescate

**Capítulo 31**

 **Regreso y Rescate**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora continuo con la historia.

Jill: Según tengo entendido. El alicornio y su grupo, salvo el unicornio que se quedó en Equestria, fueron a por ayuda ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. El alicornio dedujo que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y que por eso necesitarían traer ayuda. Y vaya que si lo trajeron.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En un lugar desconocido, se oían gritos de dolor y agonía.

¿?: Te has atrevido...A desobedecerme...

Bramaba furioso el ser oscuro apareciendo en un circulo mágico en el aire, mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad. Delante de él estaba Black Horn en su forma unicornio en el suelo gritando de dolor, ya que este estaba sufriendo extrañas descargas eléctricas rojas por todo su cuerpo.

Horn: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Perdóneme, amo...! ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba de dolor el unicornio, mientras el amo seguía castigándolo por su desobediencia. Cerca de éstos, estaban Darkus sentado tranquilamente en una silla, mientras Domo estaba de pie. Ambos observaban como el amo castigaba severamente a su siervo.

¿?: Te di instrucciones precisas para que no interfirieses y tú las ignoraste.

Horn: Amo, por favor...Para mí, mi venganza es lo único que me queda...Solo le pido eso, mi señor...

En respuesta, el amo oscuro volvió a torturar al unicornio aumentando el daño de sus rayos rojos, haciendo que los gritos del unicornio se oyeran más fuertes por la tortura que estaba sufriendo. Luego de un rato, el amo dejó de castigar a Black Horn y le dijo a éste.

¿?: Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero si vuelve a ignorar mis ordenes, no tendrás un mañana.

El unicornio levantándose como podía, le hizo una reverencia mientras le decía.

Horn: Gracias, amo.

El ser oscuro desapareció, dejando solo al unicornio. El unicornio se levanto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse caminando hasta pasar al lado de Darkus y Domo.

Darkus: Vaya, Black Horn. Parece que el amo te ha dado un buen repaso je, je, je, je.

Decía en plan burla el alicornio sombrío. Black Horn molesto, le contestó al alicornio oscuro.

Horn: ¡Déjame en paz, Darkus! Si al menos hubiese podido acabar con Arquímedes o Magma al menos, habría valido la pena.

Darkus: Y si hubieras acabado con Mike cuando pudiste, quizás el amo no habría sido tan duro contigo je, je, je, je.

Domo: De todos modos, no debiste haberlo hecho Black Horn. Es una suerte que Arquímedes no sepa que tú eres aquel dragón de obsidiana que le atacó. De lo contrario, toda nuestra operación se habría ido al garete, después de tantos siglos de preparación. No hemos estado planificando todo esto para que tú lo estropees por tu falta de paciencia.

Le decía a modo de reproche el enorme tigre. Black Horn mirando al tigre, le gritó furioso.

Horn: ¡Me importa un rábano todo eso! ¡Mientras consiga mi venganza contra aquellos que traicionaron a mi raza, lo demás no importa!

Darkus: Siempre y cuando no hagas enfadar al amo claro je, je, je, je.

El unicornio no dijo nada. Simplemente se fue molesto del lugar, dejando solo al alicornio y al tigre.

Domo: Este Black Horn puede traernos problemas en el futuro. No entiendo por que el amo lo reclutó. Solo piensa en su venganza y en nada más.

Comentaba el tigre que no se fiaba de Black Horn en absoluto. Darkus sin perder su sonrisa perversa, le respondió a Domo.

Darkus: Tranquilo, Domo. Aunque no lo creas, en ocasiones la venganza puede ser un excelente estímulo. Piensa en todos aquellos que siempre han ansiado la venganza y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer para conseguirla. Y ahora, vamos a caldear un poco las cosas en Equestria.

Domo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Darkus: Debemos alimentar el miedo de los ponis ante los dragones y se el modo perfecto de hacerlo, aprovechando que Mike y sus amigos no están. Je, je, je.

Domo: Pero en Equestria está ahora mismo el llamado Night Ray. Por lo que no está completamente desprotegida.

Darkus: Cierto. Aunque él solo no puede defender toda una capital, si es atacada desde varios puntos.

Comentó el alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa perversa.

En Canterlot, Night Ray junto con su fénix Terrax, estaba desde un balcón del castillo observando la ciudad. Ayer mismo fue cuando Mike y el resto del grupo se fueron en busca de refuerzos y el unicornio se quedó para proteger la capital en caso de ataque.

Night: Espero que Mike y los demás no tarden.

Terrax: Yo también, amigo. La verdad es que estemos solo nosotros para proteger el reino, no es que me acomode demasiado.

Completaba el fénix. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, el unicornio pudo conocer algo mejor a su compañero ahora que este podía hablar. Night pudo notar que su compañero era algo parecido a él, con algunas dudas e inseguridades.

Luna: Hola, Night Ray.

Aparecía por detrás de estos la princesa Luna saludando a ambos. Éstos la devolvieron el saludo.

Night: Hola, princesa Luna.

Terrax: ¿Cómo está?

Saludaron ambos, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa. Luna riéndose levemente, les decía al unicornio y al fénix.

Luna: No hace falta que seáis tan formales conmigo.

Night: Lo sentimos, princesa Luna. Es la costumbre ante la realeza.

La comentaba de forma respetuosa el unicornio. La princesa Luna sonriendo, les comentó a éstos.

Luna: Gracias, pero como ya dije antes, no hace falta tantas formalidades cuando estemos solos. Estamos entre amigos.

Night: Je, je, je...Sí. Supongo

Terrax: Cierto je, je, je.

Respondieron los dos, sonriendo tímidamente mientras echaban el brazo o el ala por detrás o encima de la cabeza. Una vez intimidado un poco, se pusieron a charlar.

Luna: Dime Night ¿Recuerdas algo más de tu pasado?

Le preguntó la princesa Luna para ir rompiendo el hielo. Night mirando al horizonte, la respondió seriamente.

Night: Por desgracia no, princesa Luna. No importa lo que haga por tratar de recordar mi pasado. Sigue siendo un gran agujero negro y profundo, del cual me es imposible llegar hasta el fondo y saber más.

Comentaba tristemente el unicornio, por el hecho de que hasta ahora no había podido recordar siquiera un solo recuerdo anterior a cuando fue encontrado por Mike y su grupo. Luna sintiendo lastima por el alicornio, se puso a un lado de eéte y posando su ala sobre él, le dijo.

Luna: Tranquilo, Night. Seguro que algún día recuerdas quién eres realmente.

Le decía la princesa de forma maternal y con una sonrisa de confianza al unicornio. Night Ray mirando a la princesa ya algo más animado, la agradeció el gesto.

Night: Gracias, princesa.

En ese momento ocurrió algo. Por los cielos se oyeron extraños rugidos por el cielo que puso en alerta a ambos.

Luna: ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna al no comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese instante, del cielo emergieron varios bio dragones como los que atacaron el reino grifo hace tiempo. Los dragones volando comenzaron a echar fuego en los edificios, causando explosiones de fuego, aterrorizando así a sus habitantes. Algunos aterrizaban en el suelo y comenzaron a atacar a sus habitantes.

Los guardias rápidamente fueron a combatir contra los bio dragones, pero éstos eran demasiado fuertes para la guardia y no lograban siquiera detenerlos.

Night Ray y la princesa Luna veían a los dragones que estaban atacando la capital.

Night: ¡Un ataque, princesa!

Avisaba el unicornio. Luna sin poder creérselo, comentó.

Luna: Pero ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin que los detectáramos antes?

Night: No lo sé, pero hay que pararlos antes de que ponis inocentes sufran ¡Alas de Cristal!

El unicornio convocó sus alas de cristal y se fue volando siendo seguido por su fénix.

Night: ¡Terrax! ¡Aquí!

Terrax: ¡Voy!

Night: ¡Bankai!

Nada más decir eso, su fénix se fusionó con él, adoptando su armadura fénix de segundo nivel. El unicornio rápidamente fue volando a la ciudad para luchar contra los bio dragones.

Los bio dragones estaban prácticamente aplastando a las tropas de la capital donde no podían hacer nada para detener a tan enormes dragones. Un bio dragón había acorralado a una aterrada yegua que portaba en sus brazos a su hijo apenas recién nacido. La yegua miraba con horror como el enorme dragón se acercaba a ella e iba abriendo sus fauces con intención de devorarla, pero justo en ese momento, una flecha se introdujo en el interior de su casco a través de los agujero que éste tenía y se le clavó en el ojo, haciendo que retrocediera mientras rugía de dolor. Acto seguido apareció Lyndon apuntando con su ballesta al dragón.

Lyndon: Tengo más flechas para ti, engendro.

Decía de forma retadora el grifo, haciendo señas a la yegua para que escapara junto con su hijo. El dragón aun con la flecha clavada, miró a Lyndon y le soltó un rugido para acto seguido lanzarse a por él y tratar de darle un zarpazo. Lyndon saltó para esquivarlo y extendió sus alas para salir volando. Se dio la vuelta y disparó otra flecha hacia un cartel colgante, rompiendo el soporte y hacer que cayera encima del bio dragón y tirarlo al suelo.

Lyndon: Uno menos ¿Quién es el siguiente? Tengo flechas más que suficientes para todos.

Iba diciendo el grifo de forma presumida, hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a más bio dragones que miraban de forma amenazante el grifo. El grifo se puso nervioso por ello.

Lyndon: Ejem...Vale. Puede que quizás no tantas flechas.

Decía algo nervioso el grifo ante el gran número de dragones que tenía enfrente de él. Los dragones iban a atacar hasta que un muro de cristal les cortó el paso. Acto seguido apareció Night Ray al lado de Lyndon.

Night: Hola, Lyndon ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el unicornio por el estado del grifo. Lyndon le respondió tranquilamente.

Lyndon: Claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Lo tenía todo controlado.

Comentaba el grifo con sonrisa y pose presumida. Los bio dragones derribaron el muro de cristal y fueron hacia ellos.

Night: Preparate, Lyndon. Nos toca pelear.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, chaval. Pienso sacarles el oro a flechazos.

Decía Lyndon apuntando con su ballesta a los dragones y Night Ray voló directo hacia los dragones para combatirlos.

Night: Ahora veréis de lo que soy capaz ahora con mis nuevos poderes.

Decía el unicornio volando con sus alas de cristal, formando en sus brazos dos afiladas espadas de cristal. Voló hacia un bio dragón y realizó un letal corte en su costado y otro en el cuello. Acto seguido le atravesó el casco hasta la cabeza con ambas hojas.

Night Ray esquivó el ataque de otro dragón que iba a atacarlo por la espalda. Night Ray junto sus brazos y formó como un especie de cañón en forma de boca de dragón y desde ahí disparó una esfera de tierra y magma que impactó al dragón que lo hizo estallar en pedazos.

Lyndon: No esta nada mal esa armadura, chico.

Le decía el grifo desde lo alto de una farola, disparando una flecha contra el cuello de un bio dragón salvando así a unos ponis que iban a atacar. Los ponis salieron corriendo cuando tuvieron oportunidad.

Lyndon: No es nada, señores. Vuestros agradecimientos son más que suficientes para mí. Aunque si tenéis oro para ofrecer, yo no seré quien lo rechace.

Bromeaba el grifo a la vez haciendo una leve reverencia.

Night: ¡Lyndon! ¡Detrás de ti!

Le avisaba el unicornio y el grifo se giró justo para esquivar el ataque de un bio dragón que trató de morderlo con su gran boca. Lyndon sin dudarlo disparó una flecha al interior de la boca del dragón, atravesándole la garganta y provocando una herida mortal. Mientras el dragón trataba de sacarse la flecha del interior de su garganta, Night Ray convocó una estaca de piedra por detrás del dragón. Sin dudarlo, el unicornio voló hacia el dragón formando mágicamente un gran martillo de piedra golpeándole toda la cara al dragón y hacerlo caer de espaldas, logrando que acabara atravesado por la estaca por la espalda. El dragón pataleaba tratando de liberarse, pero Lyndon volando se pudo encima de éste y le dijo a la cara.

Lyndon: Hora de decir adiós.

Decía el grifo disparando una flecha que le atravesó uno de los agujeros del casco, hasta llegar a la cabeza donde logró atravesarla y acabar definitivamente con éste.

Lyndon: Bien, bien, bien. Seguro que me darán mucho por su piel...

Comentaba el grifo sonriente, esperando sacar mucho oro por el dragón muerto. Más y más bio dragones venían volando y atacando la ciudad.

Night: Maldita sea. Vienen más dragones atacando por todos lados.

Terrax: (¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No podemos estar por todos lados).

Le preguntaba telepáticamente su fénix al unicornio. El unicornio mirando como los dragones abarcaban un campo bastante grande, no sabía que decir.

Night: La verdad, compañero, no lo sé. Son muchos dragones para poder ocuparnos de ellos nosotros solos. Si al menos Mike y los demás estuvieran aquí.

Comentaba el unicornio rogando que Mike y el resto del equipo viniesen cuanto antes.

Mientras, las princesas Celestia y Luna que había venido a la ciudad con un gran contingente de tropas, estaban combatiendo a los dragones empleando su magia, mientras sus más mejores tropas entrenadas se ocupaban de los demás dragones.

Celestia: ¡Alejaos, sucias bestias! ¡No permitiremos que dañéis a nuestros ponis!

Luna: ¡Marchaos de aquí, bestias horribles!

Ambas princesas disparaban rayos mágicos contra los bio dragones que atacaban. En ese momento apareció mágicamente Discord tumbado tranquilamente por encima de un cartel de una tienda.

Discord: Hola, princesas. Parecéis un poquito ocupadas.

Bromeaba el señor del caos. Celestia molesta, le comentó a éste.

Celestia: Discord. En vez de quedarte mirando ¿Por qué no echas un casco?

Discord: Oh, no quisiera molestaros. Por no decir que de momento lo hacéis bastante bien.

Celestia: ¡Discord!

Le dijo molesta la princesa. El señor del caos soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento, acató su petición.

Discord: Ufff...Vale, vale. Vaya. Había olvidado lo aburrida que eres, Celestia.

Acto seguido, Discord chasqueó sus dedos e hizo emerger jabón del suelo donde estaban los dragones, haciendo que éstos resbalasen y cayeran al suelo o se chocaran contra las paredes. El señor del caos se echó a reír ante ello.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Eso si que ha valido la pena...Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía sin parar el señor del caos, desapareciendo y acto seguido reaparecer por encima de una fuente. Dos bio dragones volaban cada uno por su lado en dirección al señor del caos. Discord tranquilamente se puso unas gafas y se puso a leer un periódico. Justo cuando los dragones iban a alcanzarlo, la punta de la cola adoptó forma de garra y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que Discord desapareciera y los dos bio dragones se chocaran el uno contra el otro y acto seguido caer al suelo. Discord reapareció al lado de éstos riéndose sin parar.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Que bueno ha sido esto...Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Las princesas seguían combatiendo, hasta que de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Luna: Hermana ¿Sientes eso?

Celestia: Sí, Luna. Y parece que se va acercando.

Mientras los guardias combatían contra los bio dragones, la pared de una casa fue derrumbada de golpe como si algo lo atravesaran. Ahí es cuando lo vieron todos.

Era un enorme dragón tan grande como Arquímedes. De cuerpo grande y musculoso. Andaba a cuatro patas. Dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza en forma de toro. Ojos azules sin pupilas. La cosa que más llamaba la atención de aquel dragón, es que su cuerpo era completamente grisácea como si de metal se tratase.

Dragón: ¡Saludos, criaturas inferiores! ¡Soy Metal Dragón y he venido a destruir esta ciudad!

Bramaba el llamada Metal Dragón. Las princesas como los soldados, miraban impresionados la enorme criatura que parecía hecha íntegramente de metal.

Metal Dragón: Ahora a destruiros.

Decía el dragón, cargando hacia delante desplazándose mediante sus cuatro patas, llevándose por delante todo lo que se encontraba, derribando edificios, mandando a volar a los guardias e incluso a algunos bio dragones. Las princesas dispararon un rayo concentrado contra el dragón dándole de lleno, pero ni siquiera eso lo frenó y siguió avanzando como si nada, obligando a las princesas a apartarse para evitar su carga. El dragón sin parar, dio de lleno contra una casa, derrumbándola por completo.

El dragón como si nada, salió de los escombros sin daño alguno. Los guardias subidos desde un edificio, disparaban flechas y lanzas contra el dragón, pero no lograban siquiera dañar su piel metálica. El dragón cogió aire y disparó un gran chorro que parecía metal fundido, impactando de lleno en varios guardias donde éstos gritaron de dolor al sentir como si sus cuerpos cubiertos por dichas sustancia los estuvieran quemando vivos.

El dragón recibió varios impactos mágicos donde ni siquiera los sentió y girando su cabeza, vio que eran las princesas que lo iban volando y atacando con su magia, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacían el más mínimo efecto.

Metal Dragón: Ja, ja,ja, ja...Estupidas. Vuestros ataques no pueden siquiera atravesar mi dura piel metalizada que es incluso más dura que el acero.

Se burlaba el dragón cargando aire y volviendo a lanzar otro chorro de metal fundido contra las princesas.

Celestia: ¡Cuidado, Luna!

Ambas se tele transportaron para esquivar el ataque, haciendo que impactara contra una estatua el chorro líquido. Segundos después, la estatua se fundió por completo. Las princesas veían sorprendidos la letalidad de aquel ataque.

Luna: Hermana ¿Has visto eso?

Celestia: Sí, hermana. Hay que tener cuidado con el chorro de metal fundido de ese dragón.

Metal Dragón: No solo con mi metal fundido.

El dragón saltó por encima de las princesas con intención de aplastarlas, pero éstas lo esquivaron, pero el dragón logró atrapar con su garra a la princesa Luna impidiendo moverse.

Luna: ¡Sueltamente, monstruo!

Gritaba Luna disparando un rayo desde su cuerno al dragón, pero éste no sufrió daño alguno. En su lugar, el dragón se reía.

Metal Dragón: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Te voy a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco.

Celestia veía con horror como el dragón acercaba a su boca la cabeza de la princesa de la noche. Celestia iba a intervenir hasta que una columna de piedra de gran tamaño iba disparado hacia el dragón, golpeándole en la cabeza logrando que soltara a Luna y el dragón se estrellara contra una casa. Luna fue cogida por magia por parte de su hermana.

Celestia: ¿Estás bien, Luna?

Preguntaba Celestia, rogando que su hermana estuviera bien. Luna un poco aturdida, la respondió.

Luna: Sí, hermana. Gracias por salvarme.

Celestia: No fue yo, hermana. No sé quien lanzó esa columna de piedra en primer lugar.

Night: Fui yo.

Anunció Night Ray, apareciendo volando con sus alas de cristal y parando al lado de las princesas.

Night: ¿Están bien las dos, princesas?

Luna: Sí, Night. Gracias a ti estamos bien.

Celestia: Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana, Night.

Agradecían ambas princesas con una sonrisa. Metal Dragón se levantó furioso de los escombros por el hecho de haber sido golpeado.

Metal Dragón: ¡AHHH...! ¡Malditos...! ¡Ahora si que no tendré piedad!

El dragón sacó unas púas de metal de sus brazos y desde ellas disparó un sin fin de enormes agujas contra los tres.

Night: ¡El Muro!

Del suelo surgió un enorme muro de piedra en forma de un castillo, deteniendo los ataques donde la mayoría se clavaron en la dura piedra. Metal Dragón no se detuvo y avanzó corriendo a toda velocidad contra el muro. El dragón fue envuelto en una coraza de metal y nada más llegar al muro, la derribó como si nada, encontrándose con Night pero no con las princesas que se habían ido a otro lado.

El dragón alzó su garra tratando de aplastar al unicornio, pero Night se apartó esquivando el ataque y aprovechando para golpearlo con un enorme sable de cristal convocado por el unicornio, pero por desgracia la espada se rompió en el momento que golpeó el brazo de metal. El dragón trató de morderlo, pero Night creó un clon de cristal haciendo que mordiera a éste en su lugar y permitiendo a Night tele transportarse por encima de la espalda del dragón.

Night: Bien, amigo. Hora de abrir esta enorme lata de sardinas.

Comentaba Night creando un hacha de cristal rojo y azul de gran tamaño, cargó con ambos brazos la enorme hacha tratando de partir la espalda del dragón. Por desgracia,

el hacha se rompió en pedazos en el momento que lo golpeó. El dragón le cogió por la cola y lo lanzó contra un edificio, haciendo que se estrellara en ella.

Metal Dragón: Pierdes el tiempo mocoso. Esta armadura es prácticamente impenetrable y nada puede atravesarla.

Decía el dragón. En ese momento, notó algo en su espalda y girando su cabeza, vio a apoyado en su espalda a Discord tratando de abrirle la espalda con un abrelatas. Discord al notar al dragón mirándole fijamente, sonrió tontamente mientras le decía saludando con su garra.

Discord: Oh. No me prestes atención. Solo estaba aquí de paso je, je, je, je..

Decía el señor del caos desapareciendo y reapareciendo al lado de Night que estaba tendido en el suelo y cogerle con su garra de león justo para sacarlo de un chorro de metal fundido lanzado por Metal Dragón.

Discord reapareció por encima de un edificio junto con el unicornio.

Discord: Como siempre, yo no tengo ni un roce jo, jo, jo, jo...

Decía de forma presumida el dios del caos. Night que se había recuperado del golpe, le comentó a Discord.

Night: ¿Seguro? Si es así ¿Cómo es que tienes la cola quemando?

Ante la pregunta, Discord miró su cola y efectivamente su cola estaba cubierto por parte del metal fundido del dragón de metal y ardiendo, haciendo que Discord gritara y corriera como un loco, para que luego se desprendiera su cola y con un disfraz de bombero lo apagara con un extintor. Discord muy molesto, comentó.

Discord: Ese tipo acaba de cruzar una línea que nunca debió haber cruzado. Ahora verá.

Night: ¡Discord! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. El señor del caos desapareció para luego reaparecer al lado de las princesas que seguían lanzando rayos mágicos de gran potencia contra el dragón. Discord se unió a éstas y lanzó un rayo de caos contra el dragón de metal. El dragón que iba recibiendo todo el poder de los ataques combinados de las alicornio y de Discord, avanzaba lentamente hacia éstos.

Metal Dragón: Es inútil que lo intentéis. Mi cuerpo ha sido mejorado para forjar el metal mas duro y resistente del mundo gracias al socio de nuestro rey. Ningún ataque podrá siquiera dañarme.

Discord: Tú espera que consiga un buen soldador y veremos lo duro que es ese metal en realidad.

Decía el señor del caos, mientras aumentaba la fuerza del rayo. Pese a los esfuerzos de los tres, solo lograban frenar al dragón de metal donde estaba ya peligrosamente cerca de éstos. Ya estaba casi sobre ellos y levantando una garra donde se formó tres grandes cuchillas de metal, les dijo a éstos.

Metal Dragón: Ahora si que os voy a fundir en mi metal líquido.

Mike: ¡Puño Estallido!

Apareció de Golpe Mike con su armadura Dragon Bankai en su modo Estampida que se notaba por el recubrimiento de cristal negro. Avanzó hacia el dragón cargando su casco de energía mágica y le dio un potente puñetazo en toda la cara, al mismo tiempo que se formaba un potente estallido que mandó volando al dragón de metal.

Celestia y Luna: ¿Mike?

Discord: Vaya. Tuvo que aparecer justo cuando iba a darle su merecido a ese dragón.

Decía el dios del caos de forma arrogante, aunque en parte aliviado de que el alicornio azul los salvara. Mike mirando a las princesas, las saludo con una sonrisa mientras las decía a éstas.

Mike: Hola, princesas. Espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde.

Les decía el alicornio con una sonrisa. Las princesas alegrándose de ver a Mike, le contestaron.

Celestia: No, Mike. Llegas tiempo.

Luna: En muy buen momento.

Discord: Bueno. Ya que lo tienes todo controlado aquí, voy me voy.

Decía Discord convocando una moto tipo Scooter y se subió a ésta para marcharse. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, apareció en nubes de sombras Darkwing llevando ésta la Lion Bankai. Darkwing mirando de forma seria a Discord, le dijo a éste.

Dark: No tan rápido, Discord. No hemos venido aquí para que te escaques como siempre haces.

Discord: Oh, vamos ¿Para qué me necesitáis? ¿Para machacar a un estupido dragón que podéis hacerlo completamente solos? Si me disculpas, tengo cita con el dentista.

Le decía el señor del caos ignorando a la alicornio, mientras éste sacaba e su oreja un reloj de bolsillo. Se disponía a marcharse, hasta que Darkwing sonriendo maliciosamente le dijo a Discord.

Dark: Bueno. Si no te importa hacer enfadar a Mike por el hecho de no querer ayudar y demostrar que realmente te has reformado, tú mismo.

Nada mas decir eso, Discord se paró en seco y un poco nervioso, respondió mientras se reía también de forma nerviosa.

Discord: Pensándolo mejor, quizás sí vaya a quedarme a echar una garra je, je, je, je.

Respondía el señor del caos. Darkwing sonrió casi de forma burlona al haber logrado convencer a Discord de que se quedara, empleando lo que más temía éste, al alicornio azul.

Mike lanzaba tajos contra el dragón de metal con su Galaxy Dragon Tail y la Stellar Blade, el dragón en cambio, se protegía con sus grandes brazos de metal. El dragón soltó un rugido que hizo retroceder al alicornio. El dragón de metal iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que de repente aparecieron dos bulbos verdes enfrente de él. El dragón miraba con curiosidad dichos bulbos y justo en ese momento, ambos bulbos explotaron en una gran nube de gas verde que hizo retroceder al dragón.

¿?: Y eso es solo el comienzo amigo.

Se oía una voz femenina. Mike sonriendo, miró al origen de dicha voz y comentó.

Mike: Muy oportuna, Rebeca.

Decía el alicornio, mirando en dirección donde se veía una chica humana de al menos de la edad de Mike. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con una playera azul con una imagen de los Rolling Stones, jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas. Llevaba su cabello rubio al estilo cola de caballo. Empuñaba en su mano una de las legendarias Tails. La Healing Tail. Junto a ella estaba la fénix Anivia y el gato Sherrys.

Dark: Si que has tardado. Se nota que estaba esperando tu mejor momento para hacerte desear ¿No?

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la alicornio casi a modo de reproche. La chica mirando a Darkwing, la dijo de igual forma.

Rebeca: Bueno. Algunos nos gusta hacer una estupenda entrada.

Rebeca mirando a Anivia, la dijo a ésta.

Rebeca: Bien, Anivia. Hora de darle a este bicho, una sesión de frío intenso.

Anivia: Por supuesto, Rebeca.

Sherrys: ¿Alguien tiene un abrelatas? Presiento que ese bicho tendrá mucha chicha dentro para saborear.

Completó el gato, deseoso de quitarle la envoltura de metal al enorme dragón de metal. Rebeca ahí alzó la voz.

Rebeca: ¡Anivia! ¡Bankai!

Nada mas decir eso, la fénix se fusionó con Rebeca. Ahora esta llevaba puesto su armadura Bankai en forma de armadura de energía azul con detalles blancos. La temperatura bajó alrededor de esta. Ahora empuñando la Healing Tail dijo desafiante.

Rebeca: Bien. Ahora le vamos a demostrar a este monstruo quién manda.

Decía desafiante la chica humana. El dragón de metal al verla, soltó un enorme rugido y fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Rebeca estaba con plena confianza antes de empezar en combate, pero justo en ese momento ocurrió algo. Rebeca comenzó a sentirse tensa. Sus manos que empuñaban la espada comenzaron a temblar. Respiraba de forma agitada. Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir miedo.

Sherrys: Señorita Rebeca ¿Qué la ocurre?

Preguntaba el gato a su dueña, pero Rebeca no contestaba. Rebeca por alguna razón, estaba temblando enormemente de miedo. Mientras el dragón se acercaba más y más de forma peligrosa hacia Rebeca.

Sherrys: ¡Señorita Rebeca! ¡Señorita Rebeca!

Anivia: (¡Rebeca! ¡Reacciona!).

La gritaban el gato y la fénix, pero Rebeca seguía igual. El gato al ver que su dueña no reaccionaba, decidió intervenir lanzándose hacia el dragón adoptando su forma afinidad de fuego, pero el dragón lo apartó de un manotazo haciendo que se estrellara contra un edificio.

Rebeca seguía paralizada debido al intenso miedo que la invadía en su interior. Anivia trataba de que reaccionase. Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray trataban de llamarla para que reaccionase, pero nada servía. Rebeca seguía en el sitio con sus ojos llenos de temor y miedo. Un gran miedo que invadía en su interior. Aquel dragón de metal la hacía recordar un gran trauma que tuvo hace mucho tiempo, impidiendo siquiera moverse. Finalmente el dragón llegó hasta ella y alzó su garra donde se convirtió en un enorme mazo de pinchos afilados.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray fueron rápidamente a ayudar a Rebeca, pero por desgracia no iba a llegar a tiempo. El dragón iba poco a poco acercando su arma hacia la chica humana. Pese a todo eso, Rebeca no reaccionaba en absoluto. Sus ojos se reflejaban como el arma estuvo a punto de alcanzarla.

Todo paso muy rápido. El dragón estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la chica para horror de Mike y los otros, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una extraña figura negra apareció balanceándose sobre un cable lanzado por un lanza garfios y desplazándose hacia Rebeca, la cogió justo para evitar que el dragón la golpease con su mazo. Rebeca completamente sorprendida, era llevada por alguien donde no pudo distinguir quién era. La figura misteriosa seguía columpiándose mediante el cable del lanza garfios con Rebeca consigo, para luego dejarla en el suelo y rápidamente se fue ascendiendo por el cable hasta desaparecer. Mike y los otros fueron a ver que estuviera ésta bien.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba preocupado el alicornio a su amiga. Rebeca recuperándose levemente, le respondió.

Rebeca: Sí...Estoy bien.

Dark: ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Te habías quedado paralizada sin moverte lo más mínimo.

La comentaba la alicornio. Rebeca que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sin saber que decir, respondió.

Rebeca: No...No lo sé...De repente...Me sentí incapaz de moverme.

Respondía Rebeca sin saber que la había pasado exactamente. Ahí Night Ray comentó.

Night: De todos modos ¿Quién fue la que la salvó? Si no llega a ser por esa persona, ahora mismo Rebeca sería chica muerta.

Mike: No lo sé. No pude llegar a ver claro quién era ¿Tú le viste la cara al menos, Rebeca?

Rebeca: No lo sé. Estaba demasiado sumida en mi caos particular, que no pude ver quién era.

El dragón de metal estaba mirando al grupo, dispuesto a atacarlos de nuevo.

Metal Dragón: ¡No me ignoréis! ¡Os voy a destrozar y luego a reciclar!

Gritaba el dragón. Los ponis se pusieron en guardia. Mike mirando a Rebeca, la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Puedes pelear al menos, Rebeca?

Rebeca no estaba segura. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su interior.

Rebeca: No..No lo sé, Mike.

Mike veía los ojos de preocupación de Rebeca. Al final, el alicornio dijo.

Mike: Está bien. Quédate aquí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Dark: Como siempre hacemos.

Celestia y Luna aparecieron y con ellas estaban las manes que había llegado a la ciudad para ayudar.

Celestia: Mike. Nosotros cuidaremos de vuestra amiga. Así podréis ocuparos vosotros del dragón.

Mike: Gracias, princesa.

Rarity: Será un placer atender a una chica con tan fabuloso estilo para la moda. Sin duda lleva una ropa divina.

Comentaba la pony modista sin poder evitar admirar la estupenda ropa de la chica.

Fluttershy: Y de cuidar a un gran gato tan adorable.

Completaba la pegaso, abrazando con fuerza al gran gato hasta el punto que no le dejaba ni respirar. Sherrys tratando de hablar, la dijo.

Sherrys: Por favor, señorita Fluttershy. Que no respiro.

Fluttershy: Ay, lo siento, pero es que eres tan lindo gatito.

Applejack las bajó de la nube a Rarity y a Fluttershy.

Applejack: Rarity, Fluttershy. Tenemos que concentrarnos en lo importante. En ayudar a esta gente.

Rarity: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Ayudar a la gente.

Fluttershy: Lo siento.

Del cielo emergieron más bio dragones que iban atacando toda la ciudad.

Spike: ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a esta gente, si a la vez viene más y más dragones de esos?

Preguntaba Spike viendo como mas dragones venían a atacar la ciudad. Ahí Mike le contestó al dragón.

Mike: Tranquilo, Spike. Nos trajimos refuerzos de nuestro mundo.

Nadie comprendía lo que decía el alicornio, donde éste sonreía confiando. Justo en ese momento, del cielo emergió una colosal nave azul. Los habitantes del reino de Canterlot temieron que fuera un nuevo ataque, hasta que en ese momento los cañones de dicha nave comenzaron a disparar sus enormes cañones contra los bio dragones que volaban destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Applejack: ¡Por todos los manzanos! ¿Qué es esa cosa tan enorme?

Twilight: Es enorme de verdad.

Rainbow: ¡Cool!

Pinkie: Vaya. Seguro que se podrían hacer un montón de fiestas allí dentro.

Fluttershy: Cubre casi todo el cielo de Canterlot.

Comentaban las mane, sorprendidas ante la enorme nave. Mike sonriente, las respondió a éstas.

Mike: Eso, chicas, es la Mega Base.

Todas: ¿Mega Base?

Lyndon: Mega Base. Je. El nombre le pega.

Decía el grifo mirando la colosal nave que seguía disparando a los dragones que volaban. De dicha nave surgieron varias capsulas de desembarco que fueron rápidamente a tierra. De ellas surgieron centenares de robots de asalto, robots brutos, cuervos infernales, crío legionarios y varios tipos de robots más que nada mas llegar, comenzaron a atacar a los bio dragones y a proteger a los habitantes. De la nave también surgieron cazas de combate y cruceros de batalla que perseguían a los dragones y disparando contra éstos.

La nave Infinity volando por el cielo, haciendo múltiples maniobras, disparaba a todos los bio dragones que se encontraban. Black Wing pilotaba la nave con Bit de copiloto.

Black: Aquí Black Wing. Nos ocupamos de los dragones que vuelvan por el cielo ¿Cómo os va a vosotros?

Se comunicaba Black Wing con el resto del equipo.

Ocelot: Chica. Estamos genial. Sobre toco con estos nuevos cazas que tenemos.

Comentaba emocionado Ocelot.

Camaleón: Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Completaba Camaleón con un disfraz de caza espacial.

White: Los nuevos cazas Arwing equestrues son sin duda geniales.

Comentaba los tres pilotando unos cazas espaciales (como los arwings de Star Fox*) que volaban por el cielo a toda velocidad haciendo rápidas maniobras, logrando derribar a cientos de bio dragones.

 *** Idea de Sheik Darkneus donde le agradezco la idea.**

Red: Nosotros nos ocupamos de los dragones que están por tierra.

Se comunicaba Red Fire al mismo tiempo que con su Red Velvet, lanzaba un gran chorro de fuego en medio de una calle, calcinando a varios bio dragones.

Varios guardias reales que estaban tratando de bloquear la entrada del castillo de Canterlot, disparaban flechas o misiles mágicos contra varios bio dragones, pero por desgracia no lograban parar su avance. Estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, hasta que en ese instante un rayo dorado impactó en los bio dragones haciéndolos retroceder. Acto seguido apareció el dragón dorado Golden Heart volando y tras aterrizar enfrente de los guardias, les dijo a éstos.

Golden Heart: Tranquilo, amigos. Yo y unos amigos nos ocuparemos de evitar que entren en el castillo.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa, mientras los guardias miraban sorprendidos al dragón dorado que los acababa de salvar. Más bio dragones iban a atacar al dragón dorado, pero dos rayos, uno blanco y el otro negro, impactaron en los bio dragones mandándolos a volar a estos. Golden Heart adivinó que quienes eran esos ataques.

Golden Heart: Nightmare, Light. Si que habéis tardado los dos.

Comentaba el dragón dorado. Acto seguido aparecieron dos dragones del tamaño de Golden Heart. El dragón negro era Nightmare, mientras el blanco era Light.

Light: Perdona la tardanza, amigo, pero Nightmare insistió en hacer su gran entrada.

Decía el blanco. El negro alzando de hombros, respondió.

Nightmare: ¿Qué pasa? Todos tenemos nuestro momento de gloria.

Bromeaba el negro, haciendo reír a los tres dragones.

Lilygart: ¡Hey! No os olvidéis de mí.

Decía la pequeña dragón, algo mayor que Spike, apareciendo por encima de un tejado y bajando al suelo enfrente de varios bio dragones que pretendían atacarla. Ésta concentró sus poderes y golpeo el suelo con su pie, haciendo que el suelo se agrietara en dirección hacia los bio dragones causando una explosión de tierra que los hizo retroceder.

La pequeña dragona miró a una fuente cercana que echaba agua y utilizando sus poderes de la naturaleza, hizo que toda aquella agua saliera disparada hacia los bio dragones, haciendo que fueran arrastrado por el gran torrente de agua formada por la dragona.

Nightmare: Hey, nena. Deja algo de diversión para los mayores.

Bromeaba el dragón negro, mientras éste y los otros dragones se unían a la lucha.

Mientras tanto, Mike y sus amigos combatían contra Metal Dragón. Éstos empleaban sus más fuertes ataques, pero no lograban atravesar la dura piel metalizada del dragón.

Mike: ¡Explosión de Cosmos!

El alicornio alzando su espada Galaxy Dragon Tail, hizo emerger de la punta una especie de esfera negra con brillos blancos que se iba contrayendo. Acto seguido lo lanzó contra el dragón de metal, impactando en su pecho y causando una explosión que lo hizo retroceder, pero no hizo mella en su armadura.

Darkwing lanzando un hechizo de oscuridad, se lanzó hacia el dragón creando un especie de lanza oscura tratando de atravesarlo. Le golpeó en su pecho, pero salió rebotando para atrás siendo cogida por Mike.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Darkwing recuperándose del golpe, le respondió algo molesta.

Dark: Au..Sí. Esa coraza es muy dura. Nos está costando mucho siquiera rozarlo.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría, frustrada porque sus ataques no surtieran efecto en la dura coraza de metal del dragón. El dragón con una sonrisa perversa, les dijo a éstos.

Metal Dragón: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Por supuesto que no me afectan vuestros ridículos ataques. Esta aleación se hizo especialmente para resistir vuestros más poderosos ataques, ya que el jefe sabía que apareceríais para defender esta ciudad. Esta aleación es especial y aguanta casi todos los ataques. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí, condenados ponis.

Decía de forma burlona el dragón para molestia de Darkwing donde ésta enfadada, le gritó al dragón.

Dark: ¡Maldito dragón! ¡Ahora verás!

Mike: ¡Darkwing, no!

Mike trató de detenerla, pero Darkwing fue volando directo hacia el dragón tratando de golpearlo con su espada, pero el dragón de metal detuvo con su garra el brazo armado de Darkwing y tiró de ella hasta tenerla justo al lado, con su otro brazo la dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de la alicornio, causándola mucho dolor a ésta.

Mike: ¡Darkwing!

Night: ¡Amiga!

Gritaron ambos que salieron volando en ayuda de su amiga, pero el dragón de metal formando un mazo de metal en su cola, se giró de golpe goleando a ambos chicos, haciéndolos estrellar contra el suelo.

Twilight y las otras que se habían quedado para cuidar a Rebeca, miraban como Mike y los otros eran vapuleados por el dragón de metal.

Twilight: Oh, no. Mike y sus amigos están teniendo problemas.

Rainbow: ¿Y qué hacemos aquí paradas? Vayamos hacia allí y demos lo suyo a ese dragón.

Decía la pegaso azul, deseosa de darle una buena paliza al dragón de metal. Ahí Spike comentó.

Spike: Pero chicas. Ese dragón es demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Por no decir que nos pidieron cuidar de su amiga.

Comentó el pequeño dragón que estaba al lado de la chica humana, donde ésta estaba de rodillas con su fusión fénix desecha, estando fénix y gato a su lado tratando de calmarla, ya que la chica estaba todavía afectada por lo de hace un momento.

Fluttershy: Vamos. Cálmate. Todo va bien.

Trataba de calmarla la pegaso acariciando la cabeza de la chica. Rebeca con expresión asustada, la respondía sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mis amigos están recibiendo una paliza y yo estoy aquí parada sin hacer nada! Maldita sea. Quiero ayudarlos, pero no puedo si quiera empuñar mi espada como se debe.

Comentaba la chica respirando de forma agitada.

Anivia: Rebeca. Cálmate.

Sherrys: Señorita Rebeca. Trate de respirar hondo.

El dragón de metal lanzó a Darkwing hacia donde estaban Mike y Night Ray en el suelo. Los tres se levantaron como pudieron, teniendo varios daños en sus cuerpos. El dragón iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que Celestia y Luna aparecieron y le dispararon un doble rayo contra el dragón del cual ni se inmutó siquiera.

Celestia: ¡Atrás, monstruo!

Luna: ¡No permitiremos que lastimes a nuestros amigos!

Decían desafiantes ambas princesas. El dragón se rió perversamente e iba a lanzarse a atacar a éstas, hasta que de repente, un golpe de mazo de energía le golpeó en la cabeza logrando derribarlo al suelo. Las princesas y el trío miraron que el quien lanzo fue nada menos que Blue Sky armado con su espada convertido en un mazo de energía.

Sky: Hola, amigos. Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

Decía el paladín sonriendo.

Mike: Blue Sky. Muy oportuno.

Comentaba alegre el alicornio de ver a su amigo. Medic apareció en una nube de humo cerca de éstos.

Medic: Se nota que habéis tenido problemas. Os echaré un casco en esto.

Decía la pony ninja médico, echando casco a su equipo médico guardado en su traje. Blue Sky se dedicó a cubrirles.

Sky: Yo me ocupó del dragón ese. Vosotros descansad.

Night: Ten cuidado, Blue Sky. Esa cosa es dura de verdad.

Dark: Y su metal es verdaderamente impenetrable.

Le decían estos. Blue Sky sonriendo con confianza, les respondió a sus amigos.

Sky: Tranquilos. Tengo el arma perfecta para esto.

El dragón de metal se levantó y mirando furioso al paladín, le gritó.

Metal Dragón: ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Te voy a aplastar como al resto de ponis de esta ciudad!

Sky: No estés tan seguro, amigo.

Respondía desafiante el paladín, alzando su casco a un lado. De un destello de luz surgió un arma. Era un enorme espadón de hoja muy ancha y de altura mucho mayor que la de un pony. La hoja era de gran tamaño con un mango bastante largo. De metal negro en la hoja, pero con borde dorado y con líneas de metal blanco entre el metal dorado de fuera y el metal negro del interior. La hoja en si tenía forma de pica terminando en un triangulo afilado más pequeño. Tenía una especie de gema blanca en la parte inferior de la hoja.

Todos veían al paladín coger dicha arma con ambos cascos y blandirla con suma facilidad como si no pesase absolutamente nada. Luego el paladín apuntó con dicha espada al dragón con ambos cascos a la altura de la cabeza y le dijo.

Sky: Ahora es hora de abrirte, amigo.

Metal Dragón: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Esa ridícula espada no podrá contra mi armadura. Venga. Ataca contra mí. Golpea contra mi pecho ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se burlaba el dragón mientras le retaba a que lo atacase, dando con su garra cerrada contra su pecho, resonando el metal de dicho metal. Blue Sky no se hizo esperar y fue corriendo hacia el dragón donde este último se mantenía en el sitio, confiado en que su armadura resistiría cualquier ataque.

Blue Sky salto a gran altura alzando su espada y descendió hacia el dragón donde éste le miraba de forma burlona y sabiendo que iba resistir el ataque. Finalmente Blue Sky dio su fuerte tajo contra el dragón.

Por toda la ciudad se oyó un desgarrador grito que heló la sangre a todos los que lo oían. Incluso los bio dragones se pararon unos instantes al oír aquel grito.

Volviendo con Metal Dragón. El enorme reptil retrocedi,ó mientras con una garra se sujetaba el pecho donde tenía en ésta un enorme corte de un extremo a otro, mientras líquido plateado surgía de ésta. El dragón estaba sorprendido al ver que le habían logrado herirle.

Metal Dragón: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo has logrado herirme? Se supone que esta armadura es prácticamente impenetrable, asegurándome que era capaz de resistir los potentes ataques del mismo Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Comentaba el dragón sin poder creerse que lograsen herirlo. El paladín empuñando su espada, le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Sky: Muy simple, amigo. Esta arma es un artefacto celeste y no un arma normal. Esta arma es nada menos que la Espada Mata Dragones. Un arma muy poderosa. Aunque su verdadera función es que esta arma es capaz de hacer pedazos hasta las escamas más duras de cualquier dragón, sin importar lo fuerte que sea éste.

Le explicaba el paladín con una sonrisa maliciosa. El dragón al oír eso, se puso furioso y gritó.

Metal Dragón: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Me da igual que tengas un arma así! ¡Te voy a fundir!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, lanzando de nuevo su metal líquido extra caliente contra el paladín. Blue Sky alzo su espadón y sujetándola con su magia, la hizo girar a modo de molinillo, logrando parar el ataque a la vez que esparcía el metal fundido por todas partes. Cuando el dragón terminó de lanzar su ataque, se lanzó directo hacia Blue Sky y saltó con intención de aplastarlo con su garra, pero el paladín lo esquivó de un salto y aprovechó para darle un fuerte corte con el espadón en el brazo del dragón haciéndole rugir de dolor.

Dominado por la ira, el dragón se giró tratando de golpear con su cola al paladín, pero el unicornio saltó por encima de la cola mediante una voltereta y aprovechó para de un tajo con su espada Mata Dragones, para cortar la cola al dragón y dejarlo desprovisto de ella. El dragón rugió de dolor al perder su cola.

Las chicas veían asombradas como Blue Sky lograba plantar cara al dragón de metal.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rainbow: Ya lo creo. Ese tipo le está dando su merecido a ese dragón.

Rarity: Es tan asombroso, ver a alguien tan sumamente apuesto luchar de esa manera.

Comentaba de forma soñadora la unicornio blanca sin quitarle el ojo al paladín.

Pinkie: ¡Vamos, Blue Sky! ¡Vamos Blue, Sky!

Animaba la pony rosa con un disfraz de animadora y unos pompones. Mientras tanto, Medic había terminado de curar a Mike y a los otros.

Medic: Ya está. Estáis como nuevos.

Decía sonriente la pony médico. Mike y los otros ya en perfectas condiciones, agradecieron a Medic por curarlos.

Mike: Gracias, Medic.

Dark: Sí, Amiga. Se agradece tener a alguien como tú en el equipo.

Mike: Bien. Ya que estamos recuperados. Ayudemos a Blue Sky a machacar a ese tipo.

Dark: Estoy contigo. Tengo ganas de darle su merecido a ese tipo.

Night: Y yo. Esta vez pienso darle bien duro en esa dura cabezota que tiene.

Los tres junto con Medic, se reunieron con el paladín. Blue Sky se alegró de ver a los otros.

Sky: Veo que estáis ya bien, chicos.

Decía sonriente el paladín cuando vio a Mike y a los otros perfectamente bien. El dragón de metal furioso de que le hicieran tantas heridas, les gritó a todos completamente furioso.

Metal Dragón: ¡No importa cuantos seáis! ¡Si antes no pudisteis lastimarme, no lo podréis hacérmelo ahora!

Mike: No estés tan seguro, amigo. Claro que podemos vencerte. Lo que pasa es que lo estábamos haciendo de la forma incorrecta.

Metal Dragón: ¿De la forma incorrecta?

Mike: Sí. Ahora lo verás ¡Kirin Eléctrico!

Mike realizó su ataque que consistía en formar un kirin hecho de electricidad pura. La criatura se lanzó hacia el dragón de metal y a diferencia de las otra veces, el dragón si sufrió daño al sentir el ataque eléctrico del ataque del alicornio.

Mike: Al tener tanto metal encima, era evidente de que serías muy vulnerable a los ataques eléctricos.

Decía el alicornio de forma triunfante al ver que esta vez le había hecho daño al dragón.

Medic: Y por tanto, mis otras armas ancestrales celestes también le harán daño.

Decía la ninja médico, sacando de su traje los Truenos Golpeadores y acto seguido corrió hacia el dragón de metal. El dragón con su garra la aplastó, pero en lugar de Medic estaba un tronco. La pony médico había hecho una técnica ninja de sustitución y reapareciendo por detrás del dragón, le golpeó por la espalda con ambos nunchakus cargados, causando más daños eléctricos a éste.

Dark: Ahora mi turno ¡Pentagrama! ¡Sello de Rayos! ¡Arte eléctrico! ¡Ramuth!

Gritaba la alicornio sombría y de un selló eléctrico que se formó en el suelo, cayó un rayo a dicho símbolo y se le unieron más rayos y sin que los rayos se parasen, un montículo de tierra se iba formando y arriba del todo apareció Ramuth (de Final Fantasy IX) alzando su cetro al cual múltiples rayos golpeaban dicho centro y acto seguido los lanzó contra el dragón. Medic saltó para alejarse del dragón, dejando que éste recibiera todos los daños eléctricos, haciendo que rugiera más y más de dolor.

Night: Y para terminar.

Night convocó sus poderes de cristal y tierra, donde en el suelo surgió un golen hecho de tierra con trozos de cristal en él y alzando su puño, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al dragón de metal mandándolo a volar y cayera luego al suelo.

El dragón de metal se levantó como pudo, mientras Blue Sky armado con el Mata Dragones enfrente del dragón, le decía a éste.

Sky: Como dijo Night Ray. Vamos a terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Caída del Dragón!

 **Música Finisher.**

Todo se volvió negro. La espada Mata Dragones comenzó a brillar, mientras varios haces de luces se formaba alrededor de la enorme hoja. Detrás de Metal Dragón se alzó una enorme pared con la imagen en relieve de un fiero dragón en posición de ataque.

Metal Dragón: ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Preguntaba el dragón, preocupado ante lo que podría pasar. Blue Sky alzó echó para atrás por encima del hombro su arma y ahí pegó un enorme saltó hacia el cielo y comenzó a girar hacia delante en el aire, para acto seguido descender en picado hacia el dragón.

Sky: ¡Ahora vas a caer como el ser innoble que eres!

Decía el paladín, blandiendo su espada contra el dragón donde éste miraba preocupado ante lo que se le avecinaba.

Ahora se mostraba el muro siendo partiendo por la mitad por un corte de varias intersecciones, donde el dragón también sufrió dicho ataque.

Metal Dragón: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritaba el dragón de dolor, mientras su cuerpo desprendían chispas eléctricas y finalmente cayó al suelo formando una enorme explosión. Blue Sky dando la espalda, blandió la espada y la dejó caer clavándose en el suelo, resonando el duro metal de dicha espada.

Mike y los otros se reunieron con Blue Sky.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Blue Sky.

Rainbow: Sí, amigo. Has estado genial. Ha sido una pasada verte darle lo suyo a ese tipo con esa enorme espada.

Medic: Buen trabajo, amigo.

Lyndon: Carai con el caballerete. Debo acordarme no burlarme de él cuando lleve esa espada.

Bromeaba el grifo. En ese momento el dragón de metal enormemente herido y con grandes fisuras en su piel metalizada se levantó y dijo.

Metal Dragón: Malditos...Esto aun no ha acabado...

El dragón sacó una extraña botella con un líquido verde en su interior. Ahí el dragón se la bebió de un tragó todo su contenido.

Lo que pasó después, sorprendió a los presentes, salvo a Mike y los otros que ya estaban acostumbrados a cosas así. El dragón de metal completamente restaurado, creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco.

Metal Dragón: ¡Ahora si que me siento capaz de destruirlo todo! Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se jactaba el dragón alzando su garra y derribando un edificio.

Sherrys: Como no...Otra de monstruos gigantes. Sinceramente se está volviendo monótono.

Comentaba de forma aburrida el gato. Mike mirando a las manes y a las princesas, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Chicas. Spike, princesas. Marchaos de aquí y poned a la gente a salvo.

Spike: Claro, Mike. Cuenta con nosotros.

Respondía el pequeño dragón haciendo un saludo militar. Ahí Mike dijo también.

Mike: Y llevaos a Rebeca también. En su estado, no la podemos dejar sola.

Dark: Así es. No es que valga mucho, pero en fin.

Luna: Tranquilo, Mike. Nosotras cuidaremos de ella.

Respondía la princesa Luna, mientras Sherry cargaba a su dueña en su espalda y éstos se iban lejos de la zona de peligro.

Mike: Golden Heart ¿Me oyes? Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Se comunicaba telepáticamente con su amigo el dragón dorado. El dragón peleando con mas bio dragones junto con Nightmare, Light y Lily, le respondió.

Golden Heart: Sí, Mike. Te oigo perfectamente.

Mike: Estamos luchando contra un monstruo gigante ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Light: Ve, Golden. Nosotros nos ocupamos de éstos.

Nightmare: Sí. Francamente, podemos machacar a estos tipos con los ojos cerrados.

Golden Heart sonrió y se fue volando hacia donde estaban Mike y los otros. Darkwing llamó a Silver Lion.

El dragón de metal estaba destruyendo la ciudad, hasta que aparecieron Golden Heart en su forma robot guerrero y Silver Lion en su forma titánica, con Mike y Darkwing en sus respectivas cabinas.

Mike: Vamos, equipo. A darle lo suyo a ese tipo.

Dark: Sí. Pienso hacerme un cofre de metal con su piel.

Completó Darkwing de forma retadora. Los dos robots avanzaron hacia el dragón de metal y entre los dos lo golpearon. Por desgracia, sus ataques rebotaron en la dura coraza del dragón.

Metal Dragón: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ilusos. No sois nada contra mi.

Decía el dragón lanzándose hacia los dos robots, primero le dio un cabezazo contra Golden Heart y luego un manotazo contra Silver Lion que había saltando hacia él.

Desde tierra, las manes veían como Mike y Darkwing como compañeros gigantes, tenían problemas contra el dragón de metal.

Spike: Chicas. Mike y Darkwing están en problemas.

Decía el dragón estando este subido en Twilight. Blue Sky viendo eso, comentó.

Sky: Me temo que no podrán contra esa cosa solos. Necesitaran nuestra ayuda para ello.

Medic: Estoy de acuerdo. Es hora de llamar a nuestro amigo gigante.

Comentaban el paladín y la ninja, mientras el resto del grupo escuchaban sin comprender a que se referían éstos, salvo Rebeca y compañeros animales.

Más tarde, en el puente de la MB donde varios ponis y robots estaban en sus puestos de control, entraron la patrulla al completo y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos.

Red: ¡Atención a todo el mundo! Vamos a entrar en modo robot ahora. Mega Base ¿Estás listo?

MB: ¡AFIRMATIVO!

Respondió la gran voz proveniente de la MB.

Red: Perfecto. En tal caso ¡Álzate, MB!

Gritó Red Fire en la última parte, al mismo tiempo que bajaba una palanca que estaba en el panel de control.

La MB que volaba en el cielo, comenzó a transformarse. Varias piezas de dicha nave comenzaron a cambiar. Algunas se abrieron. Otras se cerraron. Varios cañones cambiaban de sitio. En Canterlot, los habitantes podían ver enormemente sorprendidos como la colosal nave se iba transformando en un enorme robot bípedo azul con grandes cañones negros en los hombros y cabeza robot negra con la parte inferior de la cara tapada. Múltiples cañones en diversas partes del cuerpo.

El gran robot pisó el suelo, haciendo temblar todo el reino.

MB: ¡Mega Base atendiendo a la llamada de Equestria!

Bramó el gran robot cuya voz se podía oír por toda Canterlot. Los habitantes del reino miraban enormemente asombrados la presencia del enorme robot en la ciudad, incluyendo las manes y las princesas.

Rarity: Por Celestia ¿Eso qué es?

Pinkie: ¿Eso no era la gran nave que volaba en el cielo?

Rebeca: Eso amigas, es la MB que ha adoptado su modo robot para combatir a monstruos gigantes. Ya lo he visto muchas veces hacerlo.

Explicaba la chica. Night Ray la completó.

Night: Así es. Yo algunas veces lo he visto y debo decir que es impresionante.

Rainbow: ¡Cooool...!

Exclamó alucinada la pegaso sin poder ocultar su gran admiración hacia el gran robot. Las mane y las princesas no podían ocultar su enorme asombro ante el colosal robot.

Golden Heart y Silver Lion retrocedían debido a los ataques lanzados por Metal Dragón.

Metal Dragón: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ahora si que os voy a destruir para siempre.

Justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, es alcanzado por una potente salva de artillería que le impactó por completo. Mike y Darkwing notaron que eran provenientes de MB modo robot los disparos de hace un rato.

Mike: Chicos. Muy oportunos.

Dark: Se agradece la ayuda.

Comentaron ambos alicornios, agradecidos por la ayuda prestada. Metal Dragón se iba a lanzar al ataque de nuevo.

Red: Chicos. Concentraos.

MB volvió a disparar contra Metal Dragón, logrando hacerlo retroceder. Silver Lion saltó hacia Golden Heart y este cogiendolo con sus brazos, lo lanzó a modo de bola contra Meta Dragón, golpeándolo y hacerlo retroceder.

Ocelot: ¡Espada Trueno!

Gritó Ocelot y del cielo surgió una espada que se clavó en el suelo y MB la cogió con ambas manos y la levantó. Acto seguido golpeó con ella a Metal Dragón con la espada cargada de electricidad, logrando hacerle mucho daño al dragón por ser de metal.

Mike: ¡Destello Dorado!

Golden Heart cargó de electricidad sus garras y golpeó con ellas en la cabeza del dragón de metal, causando enormes daños eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

Dark: ¡Eh, Mike! ¿Qué tal si le damos con un combinado?

Mike: Buena idea. Vamos a por ello.

Ambos: ¡Guerrero Dragón Modalidad Salvaje!

Gritaron ambos. Silver Lion se dividió en diversas piezas y se unió a Golden Heart. Las patas se unieron a brazos y piernas a modo de guantes y botas. El cuerpo se Silver Lion se unió a modo de armadura a Golden Heart y la cabeza a modo de casco con melena en la cabeza de Golden Heart.

Ambos: ¡Modo Lion Dragon listo para la batalla!

Alzaron la voz ambos alicornios tras forma al nuevo robot.

Ambos: ¡Zarpazo Platino!

Lion Dragon formó un gran garra de platino y golpeó con ella a Metal Dragón con un potente golpe de electricidad, logrando causarle daños al dragón. MB con su espada cargada de energía eléctrica, le dio un potente tajo en el pecho del dragón, logrando agrietar parte de su cuerpo.

Ambos robots alzaron sus puños y golpearon a la vez a Metal Dragón, haciendo retroceder aun mas y logrando fragmentar en pedazos la armadura del dragón.

Metal Dragón: ¡Noooo...! ¡Mi preciosa armadura! ¿Tenéis idea de lo que habéis hecho?

Gritaba completamente furioso el dragón. Ahí Darkwing le respondió de forma burlona.

Dark: Nada de lo que te tenemos reservado, amigo.

Ambos: ¡Carga de Victoria !¡Furia Salvaje!

 **Música Finisher.**

El escenario cambió a una zona selvática nocturna a la luz de la luna. Lion Dragón cargaba de energía sus garras y avanzó a toda velocidad contra metal Dragón.

Metal Dragón: Mucho me temo que le he confiado demasiado a mi armadura...

Decía temeroso el dragón al imaginarse su final.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Finalmente Lion Dragón avanzó hacia el dragón de metal y le atravesó llegando al otro lado. La armadura del dragón reventó en pedazos, mientras el dragón gritaba.

Metal Dragón: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora dónde encuentro yo a un buen soldador en estos momentos?

Gritaba el dragón, para acto seguido estallar en pedazos. Bit desde la MB, dijo.

Bit: Lanzando tarjeta de captura.

Dijo el robot y desde le MB lanzó una tarjeta de captura y de ella surgió un tornado, capturando así a Metal Dragón dentro.

Metal Dragón: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Odio los espacios pequeños y cerrados!

Gritaba el dragón, tratando inútilmente de salir de ella.

Bit: Monstruo capturado.

Decía el robot grifo tras la captura del dragón.

Mike: Bien amigos. Esta es una Victoria Salvaje.

Celebraba el grupo. Al caer Metal Dragón, los bio dragones restantes, salieron huyendo de Canterlot.

Light: Ahora se marchan.

Nightmare: Vaya, hombre. Ahora que comenzaba a cogerle el gusto de machacar a estos dragones de pega, y se marchan ahora, acabando así con la diversión.

Comentaba molesto el dragón negro. En tierra, las mane y los otros lo celebraban también por la victoria de Mike y los otros.

Rarity: Lo han conseguido.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! Le han dado una buena a ese tipo.

Night: Sí. Mis amigos son geniales.

Rebeca sonreía levemente al ver que Mike y los demás lo habían conseguido, pero poniendo una expresión triste comentó en voz baja.

Rebeca: Mike y los otros lo han conseguido...Pero no con mi ayuda...Me siento tan inútil...

Anivia: Rebeca...

Decía la fénix preocupada por el bien estar de la chica. Mike desde el robot, miraba la posición donde estaba Rebeca y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de preocupación.

Mike: Rebeca...

Al día siguiente, la ciudad fue reconstruida gracias a que Mike había enviado robots constructores para ayudar a la capital a recuperarse.

Por los pasillos del castillo, andaba soñoliento Spike que había madrugado. Cogió un periódico que estaba sobre una mesa y se puso a leerlo. Nada más hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y fue rápidamente corriendo a la habitación de Twilight.

Spike: ¡Twilight...! ¡Twilight...!

Gritaba el dragón, entrando bruscamente en el cuarto donde dormían Twilight y las otras manes. Éstas despertándose por los gritos del dragón, se quejaron algunas de ellas.

Applejack: Spike...¿Qué pasa?

Rarity: Spike, por favor ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar bruscamente en el cuarto de una dama sin llamar?

Decía Rarity sin quitarse su antifaz de dormir.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Dejadme dormir un poco más. Que tengo mucho sueño...

Se quejaba la pegaso, volviendo a meterse a la cama y poniendo la almohada encima.

Applejack: Sí. Ayer estuvimos ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad y estamos algo cansadas.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre, Spike? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

Spike: El periódico. Leedlo.

Decía el dragón dándolas el periódico. Éstas se pusieron a leerlo y no pudieron evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa.

Twilight: ¿Pero qué?

Rainbow: ¿Hablan en serio?

Applejack: Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Rarity: ¿Cómo pueden poner algo semejante?

Fluttershy: Oh, cielos.

Pinkie: Sí...No me lo puedo creer. Esto es recontraincreible. Esto ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Ninguna se creía lo que ponía el periódico. Una noticia en primera plana donde aparecían Mike y su grupo y en letras grandes ponían lo siguiente.

"MIKE BLUER Y LA PATRULLA HARMONY

LA NUEVA AMENAZA DE EQUESTRIA".

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ya veo que fue un día ocupado.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. La verdad es que fue un día en que nadie había parado e hicimos un montón de horas extras. Por desgracia sin paga, claro.

Bromeaba el grifo. Jill meditando, preguntó.

Jill: Y supongo que el alicornio y su grupo tuvieron que dar algunas explicaciones a las princesas.

Lyndon: Así es, mi hermosa capitana. Eso lo veremos en mi libro.

Comentaba el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	33. Cap 32 En la Mega Base

**Capítulo 32**

 **En la Mega Base**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora llegamos a una parte verdaderamente interesante. Cuando tuve el honor de subirme a la gran nave de la Patrulla Harmony.

Comentaba en cierto modo de orgullo el grifo. Ahí Jill le preguntó.

Jill: ¿En serio estuviste en la nave conocida como la Mega Base? ¿Esa enorme nave voladora?

Lyndon: Así es.

Jill: Interesante. Siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a fondo dicha nave. Espero que me lo puedas contar al dedillo dicho lugar.

Le comentaba de forma seria la grifo. El grifo sonriendo levemente, la respondió.

Lyndon: Claro. Te contare todo lo que pueda. O lo que me se permita hablar claro je, je, je, je.

Jill rotó los ojos, mientras Lyndon se ponía a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

En una pantalla de televisión gigante en lo alto de un rascacielos de la ciudad de Canterlot, aparecía la imagen de un semental terrestre de avanzada edad de pelaje marrón claro. Crin corta negra con canas blancas. Ojos marrones. Un bigote corto. Vestía con elegante traje negro con camisa blanca en su interior y una corbata roja. El pony tenía una expresión enfadada mientras hablaba de forma nada amable.

Presentador: Queridos conciudadanos de Canterlot. Yo. Caesar Jameson del Daily Equestria, vengo a advertiros de la gran amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

Hablaba el llamado Caesar Jameson. Todos los habitantes de Canterlot podían ver a dicho pony por diversas pantallas de televisión en varios edificios e incluso en zeppelines que volaban por el cielo, mientras el viejo semental seguía hablando.

Caesar: Esa amenaza es nada menos que ese grupo de individuos que han llegado a Equestria hace poco de un mes. El llamado Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony ¿Patrulla Harmony? ¡Ja!...No os dejéis engañar por esos ponis. Están claro que son un grupo de delincuentes que han venido a causar estragos en nuestro bien amado y pacifico reino. Miren todos los destrozos que han estado ocasionando desde que llegaron.

Decía con expresión molesta el pony, mientras mostraban imágenes y fotos de zonas destruidas previamente por los dragones que atacaron la ciudad hace tiempo, pero el llamado Caesar trataba de aparentar que era obra de Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Caesar: Esa amenaza azul y su grupo de delincuentes tratan de hacernos creer que son héroes que vienen a protegernos de esas malditas alimañas de dragones, pero no os dejéis engañar. Sin duda están compinchados con ellos para que esas sucias bestias conquisten nuestro bien amado reino. No debéis confiar en ellos. Debemos trabajar juntos para que esos delincuentes y traidores a su raza estén entre rejas para así quitarles su ventaja a esos malditos dragones.

Durante horas, estuvo el terrestre hablando por televisión, el cual no hablaba de otra cosa que no tuviera algo que ver con Mike Bluer y su patrulla donde los tachaba de ser una amenaza para Equestria.

En el castillo, las mane junto con Spike y las princesas, veían por la televisión lo que contaba el pony en cuestión. Sobraba decir que se sentían indignadas por lo que éste decía de Mike y su patrulla.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué henos se cree ese tipo?

Rainbow: ¿Podéis creerlo? Ese tipo está hablando mal de Mike y su grupo.

Rarity: Sí ¿Quién se ha creído qué es para hablar así de Mike y su grupo?

Fluttershy: Es verdad. Mike y sus amigos son héroes. No criminales.

Spike: Es increíble que ese tipo se dedique a hablar mal de Mike y su equipo ¿Quién se cree qué es para hablarse así de ellos? Sin pruebas ni fundamentos para tales acusaciones.

Pinkie: Sin duda todo un mal hombre...Esto...¿De quién estamos hablando exactamente?

Rarity: De Caesar Jameson. El tipo que sale por la tele hablando mal de Mike y su grupo.

Pinkie: ¡Ahhh! ¡Síiii! Ese mismo.

Decía sonriente en la última parte la pony rosa. Twilight mirando a la princesa Celestia, la comentó.

Twilight: Princesa. Ese hombre esta diciendo mentiras y blasfemias sobre Mike y su equipo ¿No puede hacer que deje hablar mal de ellos?

Rarity: Exactamente. Después de todas las buenas obras que han hecho éstos, no se merecen que les hablen así.

Comentaban las mane y dragón, donde se sentían enormemente indignados ante las burdas acusaciones que hacía Caesar Jameson contra Mike y su grupo. Ahí Celestia respondió.

Celestia: Caesar Jameson es un respetado editor y dueño del periódico y cadenas de televisión de noticias Daily Equestria. Es un hombre muy reconocido y respetado por toda Equestria.

Respondía con tono calmado la princesa.

Spike: Pero princesa. Ese tipo se dedica a hablar mal de Mike y su grupo ¿No le puede al menos hacerle callar?

La comentó el dragón a la princesa, esperando poder ayudar a sus amigos de la patrulla. La princesa ahí respondió.

Celestia: Desgraciadamente tiene lo que se conoce como libertad de expresión, por lo que poco podría hacer. Podría tratar de hablar con él para ver si le puedo convencer de que deje de hablar mal de Mike y su grupo.

Luna: Eso espero, hermana. No está bien que alguien eche por tierra todos los esfuerzos de la patrulla por traer la paz, como para que alguien venga hablando mal de ellos con acusaciones absurdas.

La comentaba su hermana, que estaba ésta preocupada que las difamaciones absurdas de Caesar afectara de forma negativa a la reputación de Mike y su grupo. Inesperadamente apareció Mike junto con su fénix Holy y Golden Heart.

Mike: Hola, chicas ¿Qué tal?

Saludaba el alicornio. En ese momento vio la televisión donde salía Caesar hablando mal de él y su patrulla. El alicornio poniendo un gesto de disgusto, dijo.

Mike: Vaya. Ese tipo otra vez. No hago otra cosa que ver su feo rostro en todas partes. Ya me está fastidiando un poco el tipo ese.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio azul ante las palabras de acusaciones y blasfemias que decía Caesar sobre él y su grupo.

Holy: Tranquilo, Mike. Hemos hecho muchas buenas obras como que ahora un tipo con delirios de grandeza eche por tierra nuestros esfuerzos.

Golden Heart: Cierto, Mike. No dejes que un tipo así te amargue la vida.

Le comentaban sus compañeros con tal de animar a Mike. El alicornio no demasiado animado, respondió.

Mike: Sí...Pero la verdad molesta bastante...Creo que ahora ya se lo que siente Spiderman cuando el idiota de J. Jameson le atosiga.

 **Nota personal autor: No importa en que versión de Spiderman sea, yo siempre he odiado y detestado a J. Jameson por pasarse el tiempo acusando al bueno de Spiderman como criminal. Le tengo un asco tremendo al tío. En mi opinión ese tipo es un elemento que sobra bastante en las historias de Spiderman.**

Respondía el alicornio no demasiado conforme. Ahí la princesa le comentó al alicornio.

Celestia: No te preocupes, Mike. Hablaré con él para que deje esas acusaciones contra ti.

Mike: La verdad se agradecería mucho, princesa.

Respondía el alicornio ya algo mas agradecido. Luego ahí comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Cambiando de tema ¿Queréis visitar la MB y ver como es su interior?

Nada más decirlo, Pinkie Pie toda sonriente, comenzó a dar saltos mientras decía.

Pinkie: Oh sisisisisi...Claro que sí ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero...!

Decía toda emocionada la pony rosa. Mike no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la pony rosa. Luego poniéndose en contacto con la MB desde su brazalete, le dijo al gran robot.

Mike: Un portal al puente de la MB, por favor.

Nada más decirlo el alicornio, un portal se formó delante del grupo. Mike siendo el primero en pasar, miró al grupo y con una sonrisa les dijo.

Mike: Venga. Pasad todos.

Por supuesto, la primera de todas fue Pinkie Pie que entró a toda prisa por el portal. Luego fue Rainbow que no quería perderse por nada del mundo tal cosa. El resto entró por el portal.

Mientras tanto en el Daily Equestria. Un edificio muy alto como un rascacielos lleno de ventanas de espejos, donde en lo alto se veía una especie de esfera de metal de bronce con el nombre de la editorial a lo largo de una línea alrededor de la esfera. En el interior de una oficina estaba nada menos que Caesar Jamesón. El dueño estaba sentado en su mesa organizando unos documentos que estaban sobre su mesa, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con alguien que tenía delante de él.

Caesar: Lo siento, Robi, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No voy a parar esto.

Decía el terrestre hablando con el que tenía delante. El llamado Robi era un pony terrestre de pelaje marrón muy oscuro. Crin corto negro que solo le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza y por detrás de la nuca. Llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata azul. Su cutie mark era un cuaderno de periodista.

Robi: Por favor, señor Jameson. No puede continuar con esto.

Le rogaba el pony marrón a su jefe, pero éste no parecía siquiera querer cambiar de idea.

Caesar: Claro que sí. Pienso continuar hasta que todos nuestros conciudadanos sean conscientes de que esa amenaza azul y su grupo de delincuentes, son una amenaza para nuestro reino.

Robi: Pero si hasta ahora se han dedicado a proteger el reino y otros de las amenazas que surgían por parte de Dracocem y varios incidentes más.

Caesar: Sí, claro. Seguramente provocadas por el alicornio azul y su grupo.

Robi: ¿Cómo dice, jefe?

El jefe se levantó de la mesa y poniéndose enfrente de la misma, le comentó a Robi.

Caesar: Nuestras relaciones con esos malditos lagartos ya se ponían tensas y teníamos serios problemas con dragones que provenían de dicho reino a causar desastres. Acuérdese de la masacre que hubo en aquel colegio.

Comentaba el jefe con tono serio y sintiendo una gran lastima por todas las muertes que hubo. Robi de acuerdo con su jefe, le respondió.

Robi: Sí. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué considera al llamado Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony una amenaza. Hasta ahora se han dedicado a hacer el bien y a proteger a todo el mundo.

Le comentaba Robi sin comprender por que su jefe tenía aquella aberración contra Mike y su grupo. Caesar con expresión molesta, le contestó.

Caesar: ¿No es obvio? Piensa un poco. Durante un tiempo sufrimos ataques de dragones. De repente aparece un extraño alicornio y su grupo que solo Artemisa sabe de donde han venido y logran plantarles cara. Demasiado casualidad.

Robi: ¿Qué está insinuando?

Preguntó Robi, aunque le preocupaba la respuesta que su jefe iba a darle.

Caesar: Obviamente que el tal Mike Bluer y su patrulla están compinchados con esas malditas bestias y su rey de Draconem. Eso es lo que pasa exactamente.

Robi se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su jefe y trató de explicarle que no era eso precisamente.

Robi: Pero señor Jameson. Eso es ilógico ¿Cómo va a estar Mike Bluer y Arquímedes compinchados? ¿Ha olvidado que todos vieron como ese alicornio le dio semejante paliza a ese dragón? Nadie que estuviera compinchado con ese dragón, haría algo semejante.

Caesar: Eso se debe a que lo tenían preparado. Obviamente todo fue teatro para que esa amenaza azul pudiera hacer publicidad y quedar ante todos como un héroe, pero a mí no me engaña. Sé que ese alicornio está planeando algo malo contra nuestro amado reino. Nadie que se hace amigo de dragones y que encima los defiende ante su verdadera raza, no puede ser de fiar.

Robi: Pero jefe...

Caesar: Los auténticos héroes somos gente como nosotros Robi, periodistas, policias, bomberos... Gente como nosotros que trabajan duro para un futuro mejor para nosotros. Y no aquellos con trajes y mascaras u objetos raros que van por ahí en plan súper héroe. Eso es la única verdad que existe.

Dijo tajante su jefe. Robi trató de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero al final su jefe le ordenó que se marchara. Finalmente Jameson se quedó solo en su despachó, mientras mirando por la ventana donde por ella podía ver la MB que volaba por el cielo, comentó.

Caesar: Bien, amenaza azul. Puede que hayas engañado a la mayoría de la gente, pero a mí no. Sé que tú y tu grupo, sois unos farsantes y pienso demostrarlo ante todos.

Decía el director con decisión en su voz. Mientras Robi caminando por los pasillos de la editorial, pensaba para sí.

Robi: Jefe. Espero que no acabe trayendo más problemas que soluciones.

Comentaba este preocupado que la obsesión de su jefe ante Mike y su patrulla fuera a traer problemas.

Mientras en la MB. Mike y su grupo estaban en el puente y con ellos estaban también las princesas como las manes y dragón. Sobraba decir que los visitantes estaban impresionados por el enorme lugar por donde estaban éstas y el dragón. Podían ver a varios robots como ponis manejar varios monitores como los radares. En el centro mismo había un proyectos holográfico que mostraba la MB en su forma nave como en su interior.

Fluttershy: Todo esto...es muy grande...

Decía la pegaso, sintiéndose algo pequeña debido a la inmensidad de la zona de puente.

Spike: Whoa. Este sitio es genial.

Rainbow: Ya lo creo, compañero. Sin duda genial.

Comentaban los emocionados ante dicho lugar.

Pinkie: Uy...Desde aquí todos parecen hormigas.

Decía sonriente la pony rosa mirando a través de los cristales exteriores de la nave. viendo la ciudad de Canterlot donde los ponis se veían enormemente pequeños.

Rarity: Mmm...No vendría mal algunos adornos para que esto luciera algo más bonito.

Decía la unicornio observando detenidamente el lugar. Twilight le preguntó a Mike.

Twilight: Así que esto es la MB ¿No, Mike?

Mike: Así es, Twilight. Esta es la MB. Construida hace muchos años atrás con mucho dedicación y esfuerzo ¿Verdad, compañero?

MB: ¡SÍ, MIKE!

Se oír responder la voz de MB por toda la sala, sorprendiendo a los visitantes.

Twilight: Cuesta creer que la misma nave sea también un ser consciente.

Mike: Claro, amiga. MB es no solo una nave transformable. Es también nuestro compañero y amigo que siempre está cuando le necesitamos.

Comentaba sonriente y orgulloso el alicornio. Spike comentó emocionado.

Spike: ¡Esto es verdaderamente alucinante!

Dark: ¿Verdad? A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando estuve en esta nave la primera vez.

Comentaba sonriente la alicornio sombría.

Celestia: Y esta nave la usáis en las batallas y contra cuando hay que luchar contra monstruos gigantes ¿Cierto?

Sky: Así es, princesa. MB es uno de nuestros compañeros más duros que tenemos. Por no decir que es el principal centro de construcción de robots que usamos para combatir al enemigo o proteger zonas.

Explicaba el paladín. Celestia y Luna estaban asombradas como el resto.

Luna: Vaya. Debo decir que vuestra tecnología es asombrosa ¿En serio tú construiste todo esto, Mike?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna, ya que al igual que el resto, supieron que fue Mike quien creo la MB como la patrulla y los robots que había. El alicornio sonriendo a la princesa, la contestó.

Mike: Así es, princesa. A mí siempre se me he dado bien la tecnología, por lo que no me fue muy difícil construir todo esto.

Celestia: Asombroso.

Mike: En realidad, princesa. Incluso Equestria podría tener grandes avances tecnológicos e incluso llegar a altos niveles, no tanto como el Imperio Celeste, pero casi. Por desgracia no estáis enfocando bien las cosas como se debería.

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres, Mike?

Preguntaba la unicornio ante lo que se refería Mike. Ahí el alicornio la contestó.

Mike: Veréis. En Equestria siempre empleáis la magia para casi todo, casi todas las investigaciones se centran casi siempre en cosas relacionadas con la magia y no dejáis nada para cosas que no requieran magia o que se centren en la naturaleza.

Luna: ¿Estás diciendo que el uso excesivo de la magia es en cierto modo un impedimento para nuestro desarrollo?

Mike: No digo que sea un impedimento. Lo que pasa es que en ocasiones usáis mucho la magia para casi todo. Si observarais la naturaleza y vuestro entorno, a la vez que centrarais las investigaciones dejando la magia un poco de lado, lograríais avances sorprendentes. En el Imperio Celeste los ponis poseen magia, pero no dependemos de ella para todo. Investigamos en cosas por un lado la magia, por otras la tecnología e incluso ambas combinadas. Gracias a ello, progresamos enormemente como civilización e hicimos descubrimientos sorprendentes.

El grupo escuchaba con atención lo que contaba el alicornio. Las manes como las princesas estaban asombradas por la explicación del alicornio y Twilight apuntaba todo lo que decía Mike, ya que la parecía enormemente interesante.

Twilight: Esto es asombroso. Sin duda el Imperio Celeste es un reino verdaderamente asombroso.

Comentaba emocionada la unicornio, apuntando todo en su cuaderno, considerando la idea que el alicornio azul les había dado al grupo. Luego de charlar un poco y de contar cosas sobre la nave como el Imperio Celeste, Mike comentó.

Mike: Esto, chicos. Si podéis id enseñando la nave a nuestras visitantes. Yo tengo que ir a ver a Rebeca a ver como está.

Decía esto el alicornio, estando éste preocupado por el estado de su amiga. Cuando estuvieron en batalla, a Rebeca parecía que la había invadido un extraño miedo que la impedía luchar y luego de terminar, ésta se quedó en un camarote cedido en la nave Infinity.

Red: Descuida, Mike. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás.

Mike: Vale, amigos. Hasta luego.

Se despedía el alicornio mientras salía de la zona del puente, siendo acompañado por su fénix Holy. En cuanto se marchó, el grupo platico.

Applejack: Parece preocupado por su amiga.

Ghost: Es comprensible. Rebeca no actuaba como siempre y aquello fue para preocuparse.

Decía Ghost asustando a Applejack que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Black: Rebeca no es de las que se asustan así como así. Algo ha tenido que haberla pasado.

Twilight: Veo que la conocéis muy bien a esa chica.

Ocelot: Sí. La conocimos hace mucho tiempo cuando nuestro amigo Mike acabo de forma accidental en otro mundo, justo donde vivía esta y su grupo. Después nos estuvo ayudando durante la Guerra Celeste.

Medic: Sí. Fue de mucha ayuda.

Dark: No tanto. No creáis.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría haciéndose la indiferente.

Luna: ¿Y qué la paso? Esa chica cuando entró en batalla, parecía haberse quedado paralizada de miedo.

Preguntaba Luna. La patrulla no sabían que responder.

Fox: La verdad. No tenemos ni idea de lo que la había pasado.

Vulcan: Esa lindura era sin duda toda una fiera en combate. Sin echarse nunca atrás.

Red: Por esa razón nos pareció verdaderamente extraño que antes se quedara paralizada de miedo. Ella no es de las que se asusten así como así.

White: Por lo que algo la ha debido pasar para que se quedara paralizada de miedo. Quizás algo traumático.

Fluttershy: Oh, pobrecita. Espero que sea lo que tiene se recupere cuanto antes.

Dark: Sí...Yo también. Aunque no es que valga mucho, tampoco me gustaría que se quedara parada como un pasmarote en caso de peligro.

Completaba Darkwing tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo se preocupaba por Rebeca.

Dark Cloud: Sí, chica. Rebeca sea como pony o como humana, aparte de volverse más sexy y hermosa. Tiene alma de luchadora. Oh, sí...Belleza más actitud guerrera. Mi combinación favorita como mi querida Darkwing je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix hasta que Darkwing le hizo callar.

Night: Ahora mismo lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Mike para ayudarla.

Terrax: Sí, amigo. Si alguien puede ayudarla, es él.

Comentaban el unicornio y el fénix. Ahí Red Fire dijo.

Red: Bueno. Dejemos a Mike hacer su parte. Mientras nosotros os vamos enseñando la nave.

Pinkie: Huy sisisisisisi. Quiero verlo todo sobre esta nave.

Decía saltando de forma emocionada la pony rosa. La patrulla se puso a guiar al grupo por la MB.

Mientras en la zona donde paraban las naves y cruceros de combate, la nave Infinity estaba aparcada entre las naves. Mike entró por la zona de desembarco y luego yendo por el ascensor, subió hasta una de las plantas. Cuando llegó a dicha planta, fue a la cocina donde se encontró a su amigo Golden Heart con un tamaño reducido para caber en la nave. También estaban Nightamre y Light como Lily. Solo que los dos primeros tenían un tamaño parecido a bebes dragones como Spike. Nightmare estaba cocinando.

Lily: Tío Nightmare ¿Cuándo estará la comida? Me muero de hambre.

Comentaba impaciente la dragoncita con enormes ganas de comer. Nightmare que estaba ante una cazuela removiendo su contenido con un cucharón de madera, la respondió.

Nightmare: Cálmate, mi pequeña sobrina. La cocina es un arte en si misma y hay que seguir unos pasos para hacer el guiso perfecto.

Mike: Siempre y cuando no cocines ponis. Claro está.

Comentó el alicornio entrando en la cocina. Nightmare le respondió haciéndose el inocente.

Nightmare: Vamos, enano ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo intención de cocinar a algún un pony?

Mike: ¿Quizás por esto?

Respondía con sarcasmo el alicornio, cogiendo con su magia un libro que tenía Nightmare sobre la mesa de cocina. En la portada ponía " Mil y un formas de cocinar a un equino". Nightmare al ver que le había pillado, se rió tontamente mientras se excusaba.

Nightmare: Esto... ¿Cómo habrá llegado eso ahí? Je, je, je, je...

Decía el dragón tratando de hacerse el inocente, mientras Mike y su fénix le miraba feo y los demás dragones se reían.

Mike: Te agradecería que guardaras estos libros y de que te asegures que ninguno de mis amigos los viera.

Holy: Cierto, Nightmare. No creo que todos les agrade saber que comes ponis.

Le decían seriamente el alicornio y la fénix, mientras Nightmare recuperando su libro, le respondió.

Nightmare: Sisisisi. Procuraré que nadie lo vea (como los demás libros que tengo también).

Pensaba esto último el dragón mirando por otro lado. Mike cambiando de tema, les preguntó a éstos.

Mike: Estoy buscando a Rebeca ¿Sabéis dónde está?

Lily: ¿Rebeca? La última vez que la vi, estaba en su cuarto junto con Sherrys y Anivia.

Respondía la dragona ya mordiendo su plato debido al hambre que ésta tenía y estaba caza vez más y más impaciente. Nightmare le dijo también al alicornio.

Nightmare: Precisamente Rebeca quería hablar contigo. Dijo que te esperaba en su cuarto. Que entres sin llamar.

Dijo esto mientras Golden, Light y Lily miraron extrañados al dragón negro. Mike les dio las gracias a estos.

Mike: Gracias, chicos. Hasta luego.

Mike y su fénix se marcharon de allí dejando solos a los dragones. Light mirando extrañado a su hermano le comentó.

Light: Oye, Nightmare. Yo no recuerdo que Rebeca dijera que quería hablar con Mike en su cuarto. Y mucho menos que entrase sin llamar.

Nightmare no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

Usando una vez mas el ascensor de la nave, Mike subió hasta la zona de habitaciones de la nave y se fue hacia la puerta que conducía al cuarto de Rebeca. Como dijo Nightmare, el alicornio entró sin llamar.

Mike: Hola, Rebeca. Ya vine para...

No pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento pilló a Rebeca de espaldas, llevando unos pantalones vaqueros solo que no llevaba camisa, como mucho un sujetador. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Lo último que vio Mike fue una gran cicatriz en el dorso inferior izquierdo al cual la cubría por completo. Rebeca gritó de sorpresa mientras Mike ruborizado, apartó la vista mientras se daba la vuelta la espada, no antes de recibir un zapatillazo en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

Rebeca: ¿Es que no sabes llamar?

Le preguntaba enfadada la chica, mientras rápidamente se ponía una camisa para cubrirse su "belleza interior". Mike sin girarse todavía y con un leve rubor en la cara como una pequeña gota de sangre en la nariz, la respondió.

Mike: Perdona, Rebeca. Es que Nightmare me dijo que me esperabas y que entrase sin llamar.

Rebeca: ¿Y tú le crees a ese dragón pervertido?

Decía aquello último enfadada la chica. Mike sin girarse todavía, seguía disculpándose.

Mike: Perdona, Rebeca (Maldito dragón. Esta me la paga).

Sherrys: No sientas tanto, Mike. Eres de los pocos salvo Jhosua que pudo ver a la señorita Rebeca en casi su total belleza. Si la hubieras pillado de frente y sin sujetador, habría sido mucho mejor todavía.

Bromeaba el gato. Rebeca ya bastante sonrojada por el comentario del gato, le llamó la atención.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys! ¡Cállate!

Gato y fénix se rieron levemente. Ya más calmados y Rebeca ya perfectamente vestida con su tradicional vestido azul de guerra con medias blancas y botas negras, como llevando el pelo suelto. Ahí Rebeca sentada enfrente de un tocado arreglándose un poco el pelo, le preguntó a Mike.

Rebeca: Bueno ¿Queráis algo? ¿Aparte de espiarme mientras me vestía?

Mike: En primer lugar, lo siento y no, no quería espiarte. Aquello fue cosa de Nightmare.

Sherrys: El dragón negro con sus tradicionales bromas. Je, je, je, je.

Comentaba riendose el gato. Mike ignorando al gato, le preguntó a Rebeca.

Mike: Cambiando de tema. Dime, Rebeca ¿Estás bien?

Rebeca: ¿A qué te refieres, Mike?

Respondía Rebeca, aunque en el fondo tenía una ligera idea de lo que le iba a preguntarla el alicornio. Mike seriamente la comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Dime, Rebeca ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí fuera? Quiero decir. Cuando estuvimos en batalla, parecía que te quedaste paralizada de miedo. Cosa que me extraño ver eso de ti. Tú no eres precisamente de las que se asustan con nada.

Nada mas decir eso, Rebeca dejó de peinarse y soltó un suspiro.

Rebeca: Yo...No se como decirlo, Mike...Siento...Siento que he perdido el valor de luchar.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Rebeca se levantó y yendo hacia su cama se sentó a un lado de ésta y siguió comentando a su amigo.

Rebeca: Verás, Mike. Es que...Ya no tengo la confianza en mí misma como antes.

Holy: Amiga. No entendemos lo que quieres decir.

Decía la fénix blanca que estaba parada en el mismo perchero para aves donde estaba Anivia. Sherrys y la fénix azul no dijeron nada, pero sabían a que se refería su compañera humana.

Rebeca: Bueno, Mike. Supongo que vistes la enorme cicatriz que tengo en mi costado.

Mike asintió con la cabeza y la respondió.

Mike: Así es, Rebeca. Eso es algo que no pude evitar ver cuando entre aquí.

Rebeca echándose levemente para atrás y apoyando sus manos sobre la cama para mantener el equilibrio, continuo hablando.

Rebeca: Verás, Mike. Todo fue por culpa de mi estupided y prepotencia por así decirlo.

Anivia: Sí, Darkwing estuviera aquí. Seguramente te daría la razón.

Bromeó levemente la fénix, aunque enseguida se calló, ya que sentía que no debería reírse en una situación así. Mike sentándose enfrente de ella en una silla, la comentó.

Mike: Rebeca. Si algo malo te ocurrió y no te gusta recordarlo, no tienes por qué contarlo.

Rebeca: Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo. Eres muy buen amigo mío y no es justo que no te lo cuente. Todo empezó más o menos después de la Guerra Celeste.

Mike como Holy escuchaban con atención lo que contaba la chica, mientras la chica hablaba.

Rebeca: Después de aquello, me crecí. Quizás demasiado. Me volví muy confiada. Me sentía más fuerte que nunca. Invencible. Con una enorme confianza en mí misma. Me sentía capaz de hacer todas las misiones que se nos ofreciesen a mí y al grupo. Creía que podría con lo que fuese...Hasta que un día...

Rebeca cerró los ojos y con tono triste dijo.

Rebeca: Un día, en exceso de confianza, me lance por así decirlo sin pensar en una misión y me enfrenté a un monstruo...Uno enorme de verdad y muy poderoso. Yo en mi exceso de confianza, me enfrenté a él sin dudar, considerando que era lo suficiente fuerte para vencerlo sin problemas. Me equivoqué enormemente.

Comentaba con tristeza la chica, mientras Sherrys y Anivia miraban con lastima a la chica.

Rebeca: Por culpa de mi exceso confianza, la cual me traicionó, casi pierdo la vida como la de Jhosua y la de mis compañeros...Y tengo esto como recordatorio perpetuo...

Decía esto pasando su mano bajo el vestido y levantándola levemente, mostrando la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su costado.

Rebeca: Después de aquello, perdí la confianza en mí misma, Mike. Perdí el valor. No quise volver a hacer ninguna otra misión desde entonces ya que no sentía con fuerzas para volver a luchar. Por culpa de mi exceso de confianza, estuve a punto de perder todo. Por esa razón no quise ir contigo antes, Mike. No porque no quisiera hacerlo. Es porque ya no tenía confianza en mi misma.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse.

Rebeca: Cuando estuvimos en aquella batalla contra los dragones, los miedos volvieron en ese instante y fui incapaz de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Sabía que había que luchar. Mi mente quería luchar, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía en absoluto. Estaba completamente paralizada por el terror. Una cosa que entrenara a mi hermanito Rafael en la lucha en los entrenamientos, pero otra muy distinta es el de luchar una batalla donde podrías perder fácilmente la vida.

Decía esto mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Mike viendo eso, sintió una gran culpabilidad en su interior y al final se disculpó con ella.

Mike: Rebeca...Yo. Lo siento.

Rebeca: No...no lo sientas...

Mike: No, Rebeca. Esto es culpa mía. Cuando vine a buscarte y que te unieras a nosotros, pensaba en tener a una vieja amiga a mi lado que nos ayudase contra las futuras amenazas. En ningún momento me paré a pensar en lo que estabas pasando en esos momentos o en lo que sentías.

Rebeca miró al alicornio mientras éste seguía hablando.

Mike: Tenías razón en una cosa, Rebeca. Apenas pudimos hablar desde la Guerra Celeste. Mi vida como emperador y defensor del mundo me mantenían ocupado y no siempre me era fácil estar con mis amigos. Se que no es una excusa y lo siento, Rebeca. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no te habría pedido que vinieras con nosotros. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte que vinieras con nosotros, sin pensar siquiera en lo que te ha podido pasar durante estos tres años en que apenas nos pudimos ver.

Le comentaba el alicornio sintiendo una gran culpabilidad en su interior. Ahí Rebeca le respondió.

Rebeca: No, Mike. La verdad es que antes fui un poco dura contigo antes. La verdad es que salvo mi hermano, mi novio como los amigos que tengo en mi mundo, jamás le conté sobre mi cicatriz a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

Rebeca mirando a Mike, le siguió contando.

Rebeca: Por esa razón decidí ir contigo, Mike. Sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Que solo así recobraría el valor que perdí hace tiempo. Aunque por desgracia no esté consiguiendo mucho éxito que digamos.

Contaba la chica. Mike no podía evitar sentir lastima por su amiga. Tratando de animarla, la sonrió y la dijo.

Mike: Tranquila, Rebeca. Es cuestión de recuperar la confianza. Seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes, recobraras la confianza en ti misma.

Rebeca: Gracias, Mike.

Sonreía la chica ya más animada. En ese momento, la Golden Tail que llevaba Mike enfundada en su espalda brilló y adoptó su forma zorro. El pequeño animal caminó hacia Rebeca, no antes de tropezarse y darse de morros contra el suelo. Luego de levantarse, saltó hasta la cama para luego subirse en las rodillas de Rebeca y mirarla a los ojos con sus adorables ojos de zorro. Rebeca sonriente, le dijo al pequeño zorro.

Rebeca: Hola, Golden Tail. Me alegro de verte a ti también, chico.

Sonreía la chica, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño zorro, donde el animal con gusto lo recibía al mismo tiempo que movía su cola. Sin parar de hacer mimos al pequeño zorro, la chica miró a los ojos de su amigo. En ese momento notó algo raro donde no pudo evitar mencionarlo.

Rebeca: Oye, Mike. Tu ojo.

Mike: ¿Sí?

Rebeca: Ya no tienes ese brillo.

Mike enseguida adivinó lo que quería decirle Rebeca. Éste apartando la vista, la respondió.

Mike: Ah, ya...Te refieres a esa habilidad maldita. Ya no la tengo.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo?

Exclamó sorprendida la chica y no pudo evitar comentarle.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo que ya no lo tienes? Pensé que esa habilidad era imposible de quitar ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Mike: Prefiero no hablar de ello, Rebeca. No es que me agrade mucho comentar sobre ello. Y la verdad, fue una suerte que se me quitara eso.

Respondía Mike en tono seco. Holy no dijo nada. La fénix simplemente miró a otro lado, dando a entender que ella sabía algo. El gato Sherrys preguntó.

Sherrys: ¿Y por qué te lo has quitado? Yo creo que era una gran habilidad esa.

Nada mas decir eso, Mike miró al gato y molesto le respondió.

Mike: ¿Qué por qué? ¡Porque yo nunca lo pedí! ¡Ese maldito desgraciado apareció de la nada causando problemas! ¡Atacó a mi gente, atacó a mi patrulla y a mis amigos, reclamó algo que ya no tenía derecho a poseer y sin duda habrá resucitado a ese monstruo de Karot el Conquistador! ¡Y encima me pone un don maldito que yo nunca pedí! ¡Un maldito don que sin duda lo heredarían mis descendientes, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto ha aceptarlo! Para empezar ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para darme un don maldito sin preguntarme siquiera si lo quería? ¡Yo nunca se lo pedí de ningún modo! Además. No fue precisamente mi decisión que me quitaran esa habilidad, pero me alegro por ello.

Contaba verdaderamente enfadado el alicornio al recordar como hace tres años apareció aquel ser llamado Anum y sus lobos, como los problemas que había causado en el pasado*. Rebeca al darse cuenta de lo molesto que estaba su amigo, trató de cambiar de tema, aunque la extrañó la última parte cuando su amigo dijo que no fue decisión suya quitársela aquella habilidad maldita.

 *** Ver "Cap Extra El Ser de Otro Mundo" de mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes".**

Rebeca: Calma, Mike. Mejor olvidémonos de eso y cambiemos de tema. Esto ¿Cómo están Apple Bloom y las otras CMC de tu mundo?

Preguntaba Rebeca tratando de cambiar de tema. Ante la pregunta, Mike se calmó un poco y la respondió ya con mejor humor.

Mike: Ah. Pues ellas están estupendamente. Ya más creciditas y hermosas. Vaya que si lo están. Je, je, je, je.

 **Flashback.**

En Ponyville. En las mesas exteriores del Sugar Cuber Cornet, estaban tres yeguas adolescentes. Eran las CMC, pero ya más crecidas.

Apple Bloom era una hermosa yegua peinada con una trenza al estilo de Applejack. Llevando en su cuello un pañuelo vaquero. Su cuerpo tenía ya algo de músculos debido a que ya desde hace tiempo, se dedica a patear arboles para recoger manzanas como hacen sus hermanos mayores.

Scootaloo tenía ahora un peinado algo rebelde como unos googles sobre la cabeza.

Sweetie Belle tenía ahora el peinado más largo y hermoso, haciendo a ésta con una belleza que rivalizaba con la de su hermana mayor Rarity.

Las tres estaba tomando unos pastelitos, hasta que en ese momento apareció Mike junto con su fénix Holy y las saludo muy alegremente.

Mike: Hola, chicas ¿Cómo estás mis tres bellezas adolescentes favoritas? Las más hermosas yeguas adolescentes de toda Ponyville. Sobre todo tú, mi adorada manzanita.

Decía alegremente el alicornio a las CMC, donde éstas se rieron levemente al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaron un poco ante el cumplido que la había hecho Mike, en especial Apple Bloom. El alicornio se sentó junto a éstas al lado de Apple Bloom para comenzar a platicar.

Mike: Hola, chicas ¿Cómo estáis?

Apple Bloom: Estupendamente, Mike. Nos alegramos de verte.

Mike: Y yo a vosotras. En especial tú, mi manzanita.

Ambos se dieron un beso, mientras Scootaloo viendo eso, les dijo a ambos.

Scootaloo: Iros a un hotel los dos. En serio ¿No veis que estamos comiendo?

Decía fingiendo estar molesta la pegaso, pero en realidad solo estaba bromeando. Mike sentándose al lado de su chica, la rodeó con el brazo y mirando a éstas, las preguntó.

Mike: Bueno, chicas ¿Cómo os va por ahí?

Apple Bloom: Estupendamente, Mike. En la granja va estupendamente. Hoy hemos vendido muchas manzanas no solo en Ponyville, sino también en otros pueblos e incluso ciudades.

Scootaloo: Yo acabo de superar mi record de saltos en mi Scooter.

Sweetie Belle: Y yo he estado cantando en el coro del pueblo, logrando atraer a mucha gente para actos benéficos.

Respondían éstas bastante sonrientes. Mike sonriendo, las felicitaba a éstas.

Mike: Me alegro mucho por vosotras. Sin duda las tres aparte de ser sexys y hermosas, en especial mi manzanita. Las tres sois sin duda chicas increíbles.

Las tres chicas se rieron levemente a la vez que se ruborizaban levemente por el cumplido del chico.

Sweetie: Mike, por favor. Je, je, je, je.

Scootaloo: Tampoco te pases, amigo.

Mike: Es culpa vuestra por ser tan sexys y hermosas. Sobre todo con esas cutie mark que tenéis que os hacen aun más hermosas. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Respondía Mike mientras se reía ante la reacción de las CMC. Ahí Apple Bloom le preguntó a su novio.

Apple Bloom: Y tú, Mike ¿No deberías estar dirigiendo el imperio?

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, mi hermosa manzanita? ¿Acaso un emperador no puede sacar tiempo de su ajustada agenda y visitar a mi mas hermosa chica y sus dos también hermosas amigas?

Respondía el alicornio con total confianza. Ahí Scootaloo con una sonrisa de sospecha, le comentó a Mike.

Scootaloo: Te has vuelto a escapar del imperio ¿Verdad?

Mike: ¿Tanto se nota?

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa también.

Sweetie: Seguro que Kaity se habrá vuelto loca por tu escapada.

Holy: Puedes apostar que así es. Si alguien logra volver loca a Kaity de verdad, ese es Mike.

Y los cuatro como fénix se rieron a carcajadas, ls cual sus risas fueron interrumpidas cuando una racha de viento los cubrió. Éstos al igual que los habitantes del Ponyville, miraron hacia el origen de la racha de aire que era hacia arriba. Para sorpresa de éstos, era una pequeña nave transporte celeste.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué hace esa nave celeste ahí?

Scootaloo: ¿Es tu transporte, Mike?

Preguntaba curiosa la pegaso. Mike un tanto sorprendido, respondió.

Mike: Pues no. Ni tengo ni idea de que hace aquí.

Una compuerta lateral se abrió y salio por ella para horror de Mike nada menos que Kaity. La yegua mirando para abajo donde estaba Mike, con expresión molesta le gritó con un megafono sujetado por magia.

Kaity: ¡EMPERADOR STAR HOPE! ¡TIENE QUE VOLVER DE INMEDIATO AL IMPERIO! ¡HAY MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER PARA QUE VENGA USTED Y SE ESCAQUEE COMO SIEMPRE!

Gritaba molesta la yegua desde el megafono. Mike al verlo, se espantó y mirando a su novia y sus amigas, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Esto, chicas. Me tengo que ir. Hasta otra, amigas. Y tú también, manzanita.

Decía el alicornio despidiéndose de sus amigas y dando un beso a su novia.

Mike: Vamos, Holy. Hora de largarse.

Holy: Sí, Mike.

Los dos salieron volando de allí para huir de la furia de Kaity.

Kaity: ¡NO HUYA, EMPERADOR, QUE AL FINAL TENDRÁ QUE VOLVER TARDE Y TEMPRANO PARA HACER SUS DEBERES COMO EMPERADOR! ¡VUELVA Y DE LA CARA COMO UN SEMENTAL!

Le gritaba la yegua mientras la nave perseguía al alicornio y a Holy, mientras las chicas se reían sin parar ante la cómica escena hasta dolerlas la barriga de tanto reírse.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Al contar la historia, Rebeca se estaba tumbada de lado en la cama riendo a carcajadas al igual que Anivia y Holy. Sherrys simplemente sonrió levemente, aunque por dentro, se estaba muriéndose de risa.

Rebeca: Veo que Apple Bloom y las otras están bastante bien. Y tú como siemprem sigues siendo un escapista. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Mike: Ya lo creo, preciosa. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Otra cosa.

Rebeca: ¿Sí, Mike?

Mike: He notado que ya no adoptas tu forma pony. Recuerdo que en la boda de Twilight tu como Jack y los otros, estabais en vuestra forma humana y no como ponis ni eso.

Ante el comentario del alicornio, Rebeca se acostó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, le respondió a su amigo.

Rebeca: Ah, sí. Eso. La verdad es que ya estaba un poco cansada de adoptar forma pony. Por lo que prefiero estar en mi forma humana. No lo tomes a mal, Mike, pero prefiero tener pies y manos a solo cascos. Por no mencionar que si adoptó mi forma pony, se vería mi cicatriz y no quiero que nadie me la vea.

Mike: Tranquila, Rebeca. No pasa nada. Respeto tu decisión de que estés en tu forma humana. La verdad es que en tu forma unicornio me parecías muy guapa. Aunque como humana, tampoco estas nada mal je, je, je, je.

Respondía el alicornio riéndose levemente, haciendo que en la última parte de la frase, Rebeca se ruborizase un poco por el cumplido lanzado por éste. Al final Rebeca se rió levemente.

Mientras tanto, los otros estaban en la sala del arsenal de la nave. Las mane y las princesa pudieron ver con asombro las grandes naves y vehículos que había en ella. Veían a varios ponis y robots llevando cajas o revisando los vehículos. También había un minotauro con un abrigo y pantalones naranjas, con gafas de soldador y portando en su garra un soplete para soldar, soldando la pata de un robot titán.

Spike: Vaya. Este sitio es enorme.

Applejack: Ya lo creo, compañero.

Rainbow: A mí lo que me interesa es ver esas naves voladoras. Tienen una pinta genial.

Pinkie: Cuantas cosas hay aquí.

Fluttershy: Yo...Me siento muy pequeña en un sitio tan enorme...

Twilight: Así que esto es el arsenal.

Red: Así es, Twilight. Aquí es donde guardamos las armas como vehículos y naves voladoras, a la vez que aquí se encargan de la supervisión de dicho armamento.

Las mane como dragón y las princesas, miraban impresionadas el vasto lugar.

Lyndon: Sin duda este sitio tiene de todo. En toda mi vida vi tantas cosas juntas.

Comentaba apareciendo de repente Lyndon por una compuerta.

Lyndon: Hola, chicas. Majestades.

Decía el grifo haciendo una reverencia a las princesas. Blue Sky sin seguir todavía fiándose del grifo, le comentó.

Sky: ¿Y tú dónde estabas si se puede saberse?

Lyndon: En la cantina. Amigo. Debo decir que a esta nave no le falta de nada. Sin duda no me importaría vivir aquí. Vuestro barman hace un bartrini de primera.

 **Insertar música de guitarra pero no en plan rock and roll sino sonido normal de guitarra en las escenas donde aparezca el minotauro Swan.**

El minotauro que estaba soldando hace rato, dejó de soldar y mirando al grifo, le dijo seriamente.

Minotauro: Sin piensas eso, más te vale que no robes nada o probaré este soldador en tu traquea.

Decía en forma de amenaza el minotauro, alzando el soldador echando una pequeña llama por ella. Ocelot le dijo al minotauro.

Ocelot: Tranquilo, Swan. El grifo está de momento con nosotros.

 **Nota autor: A Swan lo recordareis de mi anterior fanfic en los capítulos finales del Renacer de los Celestes.**

Le comentaba sonriente Ocelot para tranquilizar al minotauro. El llamado Swan medio molesto, respondió.

Swan: Muy bien, pero que no toque absolutamente nada. Por si acaso...Chaquiski...Haz inventario...

Decía el minotauro a uno de los trabajadores ponis y éste hizo ademán con el casco dando a entender que había captado la orden.

Luna: Que curioso que tengáis un minotauro aquí.

Red: Swan se ofreció a trabajar en la nave hace unos años. Es un excelente mecánico.

Vulcan: Sí. El tío es capaz de arreglar de todo.

Fox: Por desgracia no más de lo que destrozas tú.

Decía de forma sarcástica la arquera.

Vulcan: ¡Oye!

Se quejó molesto el robot por el comentario de la arquera, haciendo reír a los demás por su reación. Ahí Swan afirmó con la cabeza, dijo.

Swan: Cuanta razón tienes, muñeca. Pese a que se me da bien arreglar cosas, por desgracia no puedo reparar más rápido de lo que destroza Vulcan.

Decía riéndose levemente el minotauro, haciendo reír a los demás para molestia de Vulcan.

Mientras en Draconem. Estaba un ya recuperado Arquímedes sentado en su trono. Al lado de éste, apoyaba su garra encima de un cilindro metálico donde en su parte inferior había un teclado como un contador.

Arquímedes: Malditos ponis. Si tanto insisten en causarme problemas, pienso asegurarme de devolverles todo el dañó por todos los problemas que me han causado éstos.

Decía en tono de ira el dragón.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ya veo que has visto muchas cosas en esa nave.

Lyndon: Por supuesto. Solo pude ver unos pocos secretos de la nave. Aun tenía más funciones que me serían difíciles de describir de una sola vez. Mientras prosigamos con esta fascinante historia.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Capítulo escrito por SCRITTORE PASSIONE al cual se lo agradezco bastante este añadido a mi historia.**

 **Capítulo Extra**

 **RECHAZO Y RENCOR**

Lyndon: Bueno… ahora haré un pequeño inciso. Quiero hablarte de cómo Magma tuvo que responder ante su familia y amigos de sus acciones para los dragones de Obsidiana.

Jill: Sé vio antes que no se lo tomaron muy bien.

Lyndon: Je. Eso es poco. Para todos fue duro, pero fue especialmente difícil para los hijos de Magma, quienes posiblemente fueron los más decepcionados.

Jill: … Bien. Cuéntalo.

 **RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

Era de noche y a Magma su implicación en el exterminio de los dragones de Obsidiana cada vez le pasaba más factura. Desde la partida de Mike, al dragón no paraban de lloverle las críticas en contra de sus acciones, y aunque Mike ya había regresado, este último permanecía en Canterlot mientras que Magma y los otros seguían en el reino grifo. Los familiares y amigos de Magma se sentían avergonzados y decepcionados de él. La reina Fiora tenía dificultades para asimilar que su amigo hubiese estado implicado en semejante asunto, pero tenía que acertarlo, él mismo acaba de confesárselo a todos, lo peor para ella era que el antiguo rey de Draconem no parecía estar arrepentido de su pasado. También fue duro para Ceniza y su familia, pero quienes estaban más afectados eran Amber y Volcano. Los hijos de Magma ya llevaban varios días decepcionados con su padre, en parte por haber perdido el trono y también por él había permitido que previamente su madre fuese expulsada del gobierno poco antes de que Arquímedes tomase el poder, pero nada se asimilaba a esta última noticia. ¿Magma provocando un exterminio? Aquello no se correspondía con la imagen que los antiguos príncipes de Draconem tenían de su padre, ellos recordaban como siendo niños su papá jugaba con ellos y les aconsejaba que siempre actuasen con bondad e inteligencia, pero… ¿Dónde quedaba ahora esa bondad e inteligencia? ¿Acaso ambos principios se habían aplicado en el exterminio de los dragones de Obsidiana? No. Claro que no se habían practicado.

En una habitación del palacio del reino grifo, se encontraba Magma en solitario. El aludido repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, desde la detención injusta de Twilight Sparkle, pasando por cuando envió en solitario a Minerva a Canterlot y ella casi muere durante el viaje por culpa de Furia, más su divorcio con Ígnea y el hecho de no haber defendido a ésta última cuando la expulsaron del Parlamento de Draconem, hasta su destronamiento por culpa de Arquímedes. A todo esto se sumaban las críticas de su familia y amigos sobre el caso de Obsidiana.

 **«Nuestro padre sin duda ha sido verdaderamente estúpido al hacer algo así» Magma recordaba esta frase dicha por su hijo Amber ante la matanza de los dragones de Obsidiana.**

—Eran una amenaza. No se pudo hacer otra cosa. ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

 **«No, por favor no nos hagan daño»**

 **«¿Qué hicimos?»**

 **¿Por favor, no hagan daño a mis hijos»**

Estas y otra frases similares se agrupaban en la cabeza de Magma. Recuerdos de cuando él atacó a los dragones de Obsidiana y muchos le suplicaron clemencia. Aquellos dragones eran independientes del territorio y gobierno de Magma, pero aun así ninguno de ellos entendía por qué les atacaban. Muchos suplicaron por la vida de sus hijos, pero ni siguiera se tuvo piedad de los menores ni de los huevos. Magma cayó de rodillas en el suelo respirando aceleradamente, mientras que oía las voces en su cabeza.

 **« ¿Qué crimen hemos cometido?»**

 **«Al menos perdonen a los niños. ¡A LOS NIÑOS NO! ¡A LOS HUEVOS NOOOO!»**

—¡NO! ¡No soy un asesino! ¡ERA NECESARIO!

—¡NARICES! ¡ERA INNECESARIO!

Magma se giró de espaldas encontrándose con Ceniza, este último entró en el dormitorio. El antiguo rey de Draconem miro al recién llegado, pero no respondió.

Ceniza: Majestad…

Magma: … Fue dos siglos antes de la guerra poni-dragón.

Ceniza: … ¿Habláis de lo de Obsidiana?

Magma: … Sí. Por aquel entonces creo que tú y yo aun no nos conocíamos. Por mi parte tampoco conocía a Ígnea aun. La conocí un siglo después. En aquel entonces, tenía un consejo real, formado por 5 consejeros y el principal de ellos era Arquímedes.

Ceniza: Y fue Arquímedes quien os aconsejo…

Magma: Todos lo hicieron. Todos tenían miedo de los dragones de Obsidiana y yo también.

Ceniza: Fue innecesario.

Magma: Nunca lo sabremos.

Ceniza: En su día juré lealtad a vos y vuestra familia pero… ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! Mi hija ha estado a punto de morir dos veces; primero en la frontera de Equestria y ahora en este reino; Draconem está siendo gobernado por un psicópata y ahora esto.

agma: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ceniza: Quiero deciros que renuncio, aunque sea solo una formalidad porque usted ya no es rey ni yo consejero ni parlamentario.

Magma: ¿Renunciar a qué?

Ceniza: A vos. A ser vuestro consejero. Si en el futuro Volcano y Amber suben al trono de Draconem, entonces les serviré a ellos o a Ígnea, pero no a ti.

Magma: … Eso es una estupidez. Como has dicho, ya ninguno de nosotros forma parte de ningún gobierno. ¿Renunciar? Un poco tarde. Ya no soy rey. ¿Y ahora me tratas de tú?

Ceniza: … Mmm. No sé si pecáis de sarcástico o de grosero aunque me da igual. Esperaba que al menos los rumores sobre los dragones de Obsidiana fuesen falsos. Como he dicho antes, apoyaré a vuestros hijos y ex–esposa, pero no a usted. Por cierto, vine a deciros de parte de la reina Fiora que ella os espera en la sala del trono. No volveré a confiar en ti ni a tratarte de usted o de majestad. Adiós, Magma.

Ceniza se retiró. Magma pudo ver como quien hasta ese momento era su principal y más leal consejero y colaborador, ahora le daba la espalda.

 **EN OTRA HABITACIÓN**

Estaba Ígnea con sus hijos. Los 3 se encontraban muy afectados, pero la dragona intentaba mantener la calma y al mismo tiempo calmar a los dos varones.

Volcano: Mamá, si tú leíste el diario de papá, entonces… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Amber: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Ígnea: Para cuando lo supe, ya habían pasado varios siglos desde entonces. Amber, tú tenías 7 años cuando lo supe. Cuando lo leí quede… me quedé… no sé cómo explicarlo. Fue muy duro para mí conocer la verdad, pero tenía dos niños que cuidar. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Cómo les das semejante noticia a unos niños? Por eso me guarde todo para mí, por eso nunca hablé, quise protegerles. Pensé que si sabían la verdad, sería muy traumático; tampoco me gusta que se hayan enterado esos potros, por muy buenos guerreros que sean, siguen siendo niños. Quise protegeros a vosotros de una verdad tan aterradora, esos dragones ya estaban muertos, ellos no iban a resucitar independientemente de lo que hiciese. Por otro lado, si se hubiese sabido la posición de la corona hubiese caído en una espiral de mala fama y desprestigio, vuestro padre hubiese perdido el trono mucho antes. Como esposa, reina y madre tuve que guardar silencio por obligación.

Volcano: Te has callado todo esto durante años.

Ígnea: Sí. Ha sido una carga muy dura de llevar sobre los hombros. Muchas veces quería contarle a alguien la verdad, realmente necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien, pero nunca me atreví. Ni siguiera a Flavia que era mi mejor amiga se lo dije, tampoco a vosotros, a nadie.

A la dragona se le empezaron a formar lágrimas.

Ígnea: Flavia… desde que Minerva fue enviada a Canterlot y luego sus tres hijos me ayudaron a rescatar a vuestro padre, apenas he tenido el valor de hablarle. No estoy segura de si me odia o no después de lo que paso. Ella no ha dicho casi nada al respecto, pero yo…

Volcano: Madre… nada de eso fue tu culpa.

Ígnea: No directamente, pero tampoco logré evitarlo.

Amber: Perdonadme por sonar poco comprensivo, pero estábamos hablando de padre y de lo sucedido con los dragones de Obsidiana.

Volcano: ¿Te importaría dejar tu curiosidad a un lado por un momento? Ten un poco de consideración con mamá.

Amber retrocedió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Ígnea: Vuestro padre ya os lo contó todo. No hay mucho más que explicar. He tenido que cargar sola durante años con el peso de saber que mi marido y padre de mis hijos había cometido tales acciones. No podía hablar de ello con nadie.

Amber: Madre… Lo siento. No pretendía…

Amber se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, Volcano se sumó al abrazo. La hembra comenzó a respirar de forma acalorada.

Amber: Tranquila, mamá.

Volcano: Ya no tienes por qué hacer esto sola. Ahora este lastre lo cargaremos entre nosotros tres.

Los 3 dragones se separaron.

Amber: Padre no se merece el trono.

Volcano: ¿Qué estás diciendo, hermano?

Amber: Que tenemos que enfrentarle. Puede que no nos guste, pero tenemos que poner las cosas claras.

Ígnea: ¿Qué planeas, hijo?

Amber: Pretendo que si conseguimos finalmente derrotar a Arquímedes entonces padre renuncie a la corona. Nosotros asumiremos el mando del trono. Es duro, pero es lo correcto.

Ígnea: Si ese plan me lo hubieseis expuesto hace tan solo unas semanas, me hubiese sentido avergonzada de vosotros, pero… en la situación actual me siento orgullosa. Como su antigua esposa lamento tal decisión, pero creo… que será lo mejor.

Volcano: Para nosotros tampoco es fácil, mamá. Él sigue siendo nuestro padre pese a todo. Aun recordamos todos los buenos momentos que hemos vivido con él y contigo.

Amber: Mi hermano tiene razón. Nunca olvidaderos todo lo bueno que ha hecho papá por nosotros. Sin embargo, ya no está capacitado para ejercer el poder. Como hijos le respetamos y le queremos y a también a ti, mamá. Pero como príncipes herederos debemos tomar esta decisión por el bien de Draconem.

Ígnea: Conforme y me siento orgullosa. Hablar con él, pero procurar no ser muy duros. Tenéis un buen corazón de modo que no permitáis que se oscurezca.

 **EN LA SALA DEL TRONO.**

La reina Fiora recibió a Magma. El dragón pudo ver como su amiga tenía una expresión muy seria.

Magma: ¿Me llamasteis, majestad?

Reina Fiora: Dime la verdad. ¿Te arrepientes de lo sucedido en el caso de Obsidiana?

Magma: Fue una decisión difícil, pero necesaria.

R. Fiora: No te he preguntado eso. Respóndeme. ¿Te arrepientes?

Magma: … Lamento sus muertes, pero… no, no me arrepiento y aunque me arrepintiera daría igual. Tenía que proteger a mi pueblo.

R. Fiora: … Entendido. Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieses arrepentido. Seré breve porque no tengo ganas de seguir hablado contigo. Hoy ya es tarde, pero mañana te quiero fuera de mi palacio.

Magma quedo impactado tras ésta última declaración.

Magma: ¿Irnos mi familia y yo? ¿A dónde?

R. Fiora: Dije irte, en singular. Ígnea y sus hijos pueden quedarse si lo desean y será su decisión. A ti te quiero fuera de mi palacio a partir del mediodía de mañana o te desalojará la guardia.

Magma: ¿A dónde queréis que vaya?

R. Fiora: Me da igual. Busca una casa en la ciudad grifo, pero no aquí. Me has decepcionado de una manera inimaginable y difícil de expresar con palabras.

Magma: Si lo decís por el caso de Obsidiana, era necesario.

R. Fiora: Necesario, necesario. ¡Claro que no! Ahora vete de esta habitación.

Magma: Somos amigos.

R. Fiora: No voy a relacionarme con un psicópata. ¡FUERA!

Magma: … Entiendo… Me marcharé mañana, majestad.

El dragón salió de la sala del trono sin darse cuenta de cómo algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en el rostro de Fiora.

 **«Lo lamento. Ojala no hubiese ocurrido nada de esto, pero no acogeré en mi palacio a alguien tan cruel» pensó la reina grifo viendo como Magma abandonaba la sala y soltando algunas lágrimas.**

El destronado rey de Draconem caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo, sintiendo que el mundo estaba en su contra. Primero su ex–esposa se había divorciado de él, después perdió el trono, sus hijos apenas le hablaban y Ceniza y Fiora le daban la espalda. ¿Por qué le pasaba todo aquello? ¿Acaso el destino estaba en su contra? ¿Acaso Lunarian le estaba castigando por las muertes de los dragones de Obsidiana? Sí era así, no le veía sentido. Había pasado más de un milenio desde aquello. ¿Por qué ahora empezaba a responder por sus errores? Si la diosa quería castigarle entonces ¿No hubiese sido más lógico que lo hiciese en su momento y no ahora? Y si todo aquello estaba pasando por voluntad de Lunarian entonces ¿Qué más castigos le pondría la diosa?

«Todos se equivocan. Ceniza, Fiora, Ígnea, mis hijos... Hice lo correcto, lo único que se podía hacer garantizar el futuro. ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? ¿Por qué se me castiga? Para mí también fue una decisión difícil»

Magma entró en su habitación encontrándose sorpresivamente con Amber y Volcano, estos últimos tenían una expresión muy seria.

Magma: Hijos… Escucharme, yo… Tuve que tomar una decisión dura para garantizar el futuro.

Amber: ¿El futuro? O Sea… el presente porque ya ha pasado más de un milenio desde entonces. Pero resulta que en el presente hemos sido todos nosotros destronados y tenemos que refugiarnos aquí.

Volcano: Y mientras Draconem es gobernado por un tirano. ¿Eso es lo que querías garantizar?

Magma: Por supuesto que no. Nunca quise que esto pasase.

Amber: ¿En serio? Conforme, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no liberaste a Twilight directamente cuando Arquímedes la raptó? ¿Por qué te divorciaste de mamá? ¿Por qué enviaste a Minerva a una misión suicida? ¿Por qué te quedaste quieto y dejaste que un traidor se hiciese con el trono?

Volcano: Responda, padre.

Magma miraba asombrado y un poco asustado a sus hijos, quienes tenían una expresión muy decidida y muy dura.

Magma:… Por partes. El caso de Twilight no quedo claro desde el principio. No era tan fácil probar su inocencia ni su culpabilidad; el Parlamento estaba dividido entre los que deseaban liberarla y los que defendían que fuese condenada, y en cualquier caso ella acabo volviendo con los suyos. Ígnea tomo la decisión de divorciase, fue idea suya, por mi parte incluso la ofrecí quedarse con su dote y continuar viviendo en el palacio, pero ella se negó; no la defendí en el Parlamento cuando la expulsaron porque ya entonces mi posición como rey era débil, no podía permitirme mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. Minerva fue enviada a Canterlot porque en ese momento no podía confiar en nadie más, Ceniza estaba fuera y enviar una embajada militar hubiese sido tomado como una provocación. Lo de Arquímedes no pensé que fuese tan grave, no sabía que había logrado el modo titán, y en cualquier caso no me atreví a retar a alguien que tenía comiendo de su garra a casi la mitad del Parlamento. Por último lo de los dragones de Obsidiana fue una masacre, pero necesaria para evitar una masacre aun peor; ellos podrían haberse rebelado y sometido a todos nosotros, fuisteis testigo de cómo solamente uno de ellos pudo con Arquímedes en su modo titán, entonces ¿Os imagináis que hubiese pasado si hubiese muchos dragones de Obsidiana y todos juntos hubiesen atacado Draconem? En aquel entonces eran pacíficos, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiesen tardado en volverse agresivos? Ni siguiera eran de Draconem ni estaban bajo mi reinado, eran independientes y se hubiesen revelado en cuanto su número hubiese sido mayor.

Amber: No nos educaste para aceptar esto.

Magma: ¿Perdón?

Volcano: Mamá y tú nos predicasteis desde pequeños que deberíamos de reinar con bondad y sabiduría, pero el caso de Obsidiana. ¿Dónde quedan esos valores?

Magma: Quedan en que a veces es necesario tomar decisiones difíciles. A veces unos pocos deben sacrificarse por el bien de otros muchos.

Los dos hijos se miraron entre ellos.

Volcano: Te lo dije, hermano. No se arrepiente.

Amber: … Padre. ¿Sigues afirmando que el exterminio de esos dragones fue correcto?

Magma: Por supuesto que sí. Lamento que muriesen, pero fue una medida necesaria.

Ambos hijos miraron con lástima a su padre.

Amber: No nos dejas opción. Si logramos derrotar a Arquímedes no te permitiremos volver al trono, nosotros dos cuidaremos de la corona.

Magma: ¡¿CÓMO DECÍS?!

Magma se había quedado asombrado de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Sus hijos pretendían disputarle la corona?

Volcano: Dejaremos que mamá elija a uno de nosotros para rey y el otro será su garra derecha.

Magma: ¿Es una broma? Primero no sois quienes para disputarme el trono; segundo, vuestra madre no es quien para decidir nada, ya ni siguiera forma parte del Parlamento ni es reina.

Amber: Tranquilo. Ya nos ocuparemos de que mamá recupere sus poderes políticos al igual que Ceniza. Si Arquímedes cae, estoy seguro de que las princesas ponis y la reina Fiora nos apoyaran a nosotros y no a alguien que no sabe cuidar de su propio reino.

Magma: ¿Creéis que todo es tan fácil? Supongamos que subís al trono ¿Y luego qué haréis?

Volcano: Lo primero restaurar a mamá y a Ceniza en el gobierno. Habrá que reformar al Parlamento.

Amber: Uno de los prisioneros liberados por Mike y su grupo resulto ser un sacerdote detenido por Arquímedes. Mi hermano y yo hablamos con él y gracias a esa conversación, sabemos lo que ha hecho ese miserable de Arquímedes a la iglesia.

Magma: ¿A la iglesia?

Amber: Magma no se ha conformado con el trono también es el Gran Patriarca de la iglesia de Lunarian. Varios sacerdotes, obispos e incluso algún cardenal han sido detenidos o incluso ejecutados y en su lugar han sido colocados eclesiásticos con ideas radicales y racistas.

Magma: O sea, que interrogasteis a los liberados.

Volcano: ¿Interrogarles? Yo no diría tanto. Simplemente hablamos con algunos de ellos, al igual que Ceniza y la reina Fiora. Creo que Incluso Minerva habló con algunos de ellos. No fue exactamente un interrogatorio, más bien una plática.

Amber: Pero tú no lo hiciste, padre. ¿Verdad?

Magma: No lo creí necesario. Además, la reina Fiora me aseguró que les daría asilo aquí a los que quisieran quedarse.

Amber: Más apoyo psicológico, ya lo sabemos. Pero nos estamos desviando de la conversación. Habrá que restaurar la antigua iglesia, la nueva no es más que un nido de radicales que elimina a sus miembros más decentes.

Volcano: También será necesario hacer una investigación sobre los detenidos por Arquímedes. Mike liberó a unos pocos, pero seguro que aún quedan más prisiones y más prisioneros.

Amber: Y parar los ataques a Equestria y otros reinos.

Volcano: Todo eso es lo que hay que hacer. Además… quizás habría que investigar si hay más supervivientes de Obsidiana. Si sobrevivió uno, quizás haya más, tal vez alguno se encontraba fuera del territorio en el momento del ataque. Si los hay y son pacíficos, les aceptaremos en Draconem.

Magma: ¿ACEPTARLES? ¡¿OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCOS?! Ha debido ser vuestra madre y puede que incluso Ceniza quienes os han metido semejante idea en la cabeza. Aparte, no creo que haya más supervivientes.

Volcano: No, padre. No estamos locos. Nos hemos vuelto cuerdos.

Amber: Siempre nos predicabas que protegiéramos Draconem, ahora lo protegeremos de ti. Es muy duro todo esto, pero eres tú quien habla de tomar decisiones difíciles.

Volcano: Exacto. Mi hermano tiene razón.

Magma: ¡EL TRONO ES MÍO! Seré yo quien reine en el lugar de Arquímedes. No me disputareis la corona. Me parecen bien la mayor parte de vuestros objetivos menos el de aceptar a los Obsidiana.

Amber: Padre, está decisión no es una cuestión de gusto. Te queremos y en el fondo te respetamos, pero como príncipes nuestro principal objetivo debe de ser el futuro de Draconem. Ha llegado el momento de que te retires.

Magma: ¡ESO ES UN DESAFIO!

Amber: No, padre. No es un desafío sino una necesidad.

Volcano: Te respetamos y te queremos como padre, pero ya no te admiramos como rey. Tienes que entender que ya no puedes con el peso de la corona. Ha llegado la hora de sucederte.

Amber: Por favor, papá… Para nosotros tampoco es fácil tomar esta decisión.

Magma: ¡SALID DE ESTA HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO, MALOS HIJOS!

Volcano: Vámonos, hermano.

Amber: Sí. Hasta luego, papá.

Ambos hermanos se retiraron marchándose a su habitación.

Amber: Es duro hacerle esto a papá.

Volcano: Pero es lo correcto. No puede seguir al mando.

Amber: Lo sé, pero sigue siendo duro.

Volcano: Sí.

 **ESA NOCHE**

Magma no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama.

 **SUEÑO DE MAGMA  
**

Frente al rey de Draconem, se encontraba un dragón de Obsidiana agonizando al que el rey remató con su espada, un pequeño dragoncito de tan solo dos años se acercó al asesinado y comenzó a abrazarle y a llorar encima de él.

Dragoncito: Papá, papaaaaá—Lloraba el niño antes de ser decapitado por la espada del rey.

Dragona: Noooooo—de pronto una supuesta dragona muerta grito rebelando su posición, el rey se acercó a ella—Era solo un niño… mi hijo, mi esposo… ¿Por qué nos habéis hecho esto? Jamás os hicimos nada.

Magma: La paz del futuro dependerá de que vuestra sangre que se derrame hoy. Lo siento, habéis de morir—Magma remató a la dragona.

Magma: ¡Nooooo!

Magma se despertó incorporándose de golpe y sudoroso.

Magma: Estas pesadillas... Me daban durante los primeros meses después de haber asesi… después del caso de Obsidiana, desde entonces no me habían vuelto a dar. Había logrado superarlas. ¿Por qué ahora regresan?

El afectado trató de volverse a dormir.

 **SEGUNDO SUEÑO.**

Magma se encontraba en medio de un espacio completamente negro, no se veía nada y lo único que hacía él era avanzar hacia delante, ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, solamente hacia delante y en línea recta.

Magma: ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

?: Estás aquí porque este será el lugar donde acabes, asesino.

Magma se paró y miró por todos los lados.

Magma: ¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

?: Yo, asesino.

De pronto cayeron al suelo cientos de huevos, algunos permanecieron sin abrirse pero la mayoría se abrieron saliendo de ellos cientos de dragones todos de un gris pálido, adultos, adolescentes e incluso niños.

Magma: ¿Quiénes sois?

¿?: ¿No lo sabes?

¿?: Somos aquellos a los que tú exterminaste.

¿?: Mataste a mis papás.

?: A mi prometida.

?: A mi hermano.

?: A mi esposo.

?: A mis hijos.

Magma no decía nada, sino que se limitaba a mirar aterrorizado a aquellas apariciones. De pronto los huevos que no se habían abierto, comenzaron a saltar mientras hablaban.

Huevos: Ni siguiera pudimos nacer. Ni siguiera pudimos nacer. Ni siguiera pudimos naceeer...

Magma: ¡Ustedes eran monstruos!

Huevos y dragones: ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!

Magma: ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Huevos y dragones: ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!

Magma respiraba con dificultad notando que se ahogaba. De pronto, todos dejaron de gritar formándose el silencio, pero no por ello Magma dejaba de jadear. Uno de los espíritus se acercó a él entregándole un plato de ceniza y una copa de fuego.

Magma: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. ¿Qué… significa este plato y copa? Ah, ah, ah.

¿?: Eso significa.

Magma: …

Magma miró al espíritu que había hablado primero notando que era un poco diferente a los demás. Casi todos tenían un color gris pálido, pero era un poco más oscuro y sus escamas eran de un negro metalizado. El mortal siguió con la vista la dirección de la garra del espíritu y lo que vio le dejo pálido como la nieve. A pocos metros de él había un versión suya, pero muy anciana, el dragón anciano estaba encadenado. Magma sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se acercó a la versión de si mismo quien ni siguiera le prestó atención.

Magma: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Es tu futuro. No puede verte ni oírte.

Magma miró al dragón que le había entregado el plato de Ceniza. Este último siguió hablando.

¿?: Aun no lo has entendido. Todo es lo mismo. El plato de ceniza, la copa de fuego y la cadena representan tu destino final. Llegarás a viejo, ahí tienes a tu yo futuro, pero cuando mueras…

Magma: ¿Cuando muera? ¿Significa eso que…?

¿?: Qué estas condenado al igual que Arquímedes.

Magma: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Magma se cayó de la cama golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo. Se levantó respirando de forma agitada.

Magma: Ah, ah, ah, ah. Esta última pesadilla… nunca antes la había tenido, ni siguiera cuando la extinción. ¿Por qué ahora…?

 **«¿Qué hago? ¿Dar un paseo para despejarme? No. No es conveniente dar publicidad de estas cosas y no debo dar mala imagen paseando solo en mitad de la noche. Mejor vuelvo a la cama»**

El dragón se recostó de nuevo.

 **EN UNO DE LOS PASILLOS**

Alguien merodeaba por los pasillos del palacio a mitad de la noche, algunos guardias grifo vieron a tal persona, pero al reconocerla no dijeron nada y siguieron haciendo su ronda nocturna. Aquel personaje entró en uno de los salones encontrándose con quien no se esperaba en absoluto, tal personaje estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y la luz estaba dada.

¿?: ¿Tú? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

¿?: No, su majestad. No consigo dormir.

Ígnea: No me llames así, Flavia. No tiene sentido. Ya no soy reina e incluso deje de ser antes que mi esposo.

Flavia: Lo sé pero supongo que ya es costumbre usar ese tratamiento con usted.

Ígnea: Preferiría que me tutearás por favor.

Flavia: …

Ígnea: ¿Me puedo sentar?

Flavia: No es mi palacio pero supongo que sí.

Ígnea: Me referiría a tu lado.

Flavia: …

Ígnea: Por favor.

Flavia: Como gustes.

Ígnea: Gracias.

Flavia: De nada, supongo.

Ígnea: … ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Flavia: … Hazla.

Ígnea: ¿Nos odias a Magma y a mí por lo que paso con tus hijos?

Flavia: No exactamente. No les odio, pero desde luego es algo que no podré olvidar fácilmente.

Ígnea: Lo entiendo porque también soy madre. Si la situación fuese a la inversa, creo que reaccionaría igual que tú.

Flavia: Primero Magma envió a mi hija a una misión donde casi la matan, de él podía esperarlo, pero tú… jamás pensé que enviarías a mis 3 hijos a pelear contra un titán que casi les mata a todos.

Ígnea: Lo creas o no, me siento culpable por ello. Era la única manera de salvar al padre de mis hijos. Y si Arquímedes hubiese muerto, Draconem ahora no estaría siendo gobernado por un loco.

Flavia: … Dime la verdad. ¿Creíste que mis hijos serían capaces de vencer a Arquímedes?

Ígnea: Al principio no. De entrada solo querían que me ayudasen a rescatar a Magma de forma discreta, pero cuando me enteré de que eran ciclopes, pensé que quizás habría una mínima posibilidad de salvar nuestro país de origen.

Flavia: Eso fue egoísta.

Ígnea: Lo sé y te pido perdón. Tampoco es justo lo que Arquímedes ha hecho a nuestro país y a todos nosotros.

Ígnea: Durante muchos años hemos sido amigas. Nuestros hijos se conocen desde pequeños. Comprendo que ahora no quieras saber nada de mí, pero… solo quiero que sepas que yo si quiero tu amistad y rogaré a Lunarian para que algún día pueda ganarme tu perdón y de nuevo tu amistad.

Flavia: …

Ígnea: …

Flavia: No te odio. Me alegra que a pesar de todo nuestros hijos sigan siendo amigos. Igualmente quiero que nuestra amistad se arregle, pero… necesito tiempo para superar lo que pasó.

Ígnea: Lo entiendo. Te daré tanto margen como quieras. Esperaré a que lo superes y mi puerta estará abierta para cuando quieras entrar.

Flavia: Me alegra que hayamos hablado.

Ígnea: También yo. Buenas noches, Flavia.

Flavia: Igualmente… Ígnea.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Magma se presentó en el comedor para desayunar encontrándose con todo el grupo presente, el dragón miró a la reina Fiora sabiendo que debía darse prisa dado que debía abandonar el palacio antes del mediodía y solo le quedaba un hora de margen por delante. Él normalmente se levantaba a las 9:00 desde que estaba en el reino grifo pero en aquel momento eran las 11:00. Sus pesadillas le habían mantenido en vela durante gran parte de la noche y posteriormente se quedó dormido hasta tarde.

Ceniza: Buenos días, Magma. La reina Fiora nos ha explicado la conversación que ayer tuvo contigo.

Amber: Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, padre.

Volcano: Con nuestra madre. Ya hemos hablado con ella y con la reina Fiora, ambas están de acuerdo.

R. Fiora: Tus hijos nos han explicado a todos la conversación que tuvieron contigo anoche. Quiero que sepas que mi corona apoyará su candidatura para ser los futuros gobernantes de Draconem y en cuanto hable con Celestia seguramente ella también lo hará.

Ígnea: Me es difícil decir esto, pero los chicos tienen razón, Magma. No eres digno de ejercer el poder.

Ceniza: Exacto. Que me lo pregunten a mí que te he servido lealmente durante siglos, y aun así tú no tuviste reparos en arriesgar la vida de mi hija enviándola sin protección a Canterlot.

Flavia: También estoy de parte de los príncipes.

Minerva: Y yo.

Neptuno: Digo lo mismo que mi hermana y mi madre.

Urano: Usted no es digno ni de ser alcalde menos aun un rey.

Magma:… Muy bien. Entendido. No se preocupen por mí porque me voy ya. Lo crean o no yo les quiero y lamento si algunas de mis decisiones pasadas les perjudicaron. Adiós a todos.

Seguidamente Magma empacó rápidamente sus cosas y abandonó el palacio sin desayunar. Ígnea y sus hijos se despidieron de él formalmente, pero se les notaba cierto grado de frialdad, el resto del grupo simplemente le vio alejarse. A todos les dolía en el fondo el estado de Magma pero creían que hacían lo correcto al separarse de él, al menos temporalmente, todos habían sufrido mucho y ahora necesitaban darse un tiempo de margen.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**


	34. Cap 33 Ponyville en Peligro 1º Parte

**Capítulo 33**

 **Ponyville En Peligro 1º Parte**

Lyndon: Ahora comienza una situación que puso en serio peligro a Ponyville.

Jill: ¿Te refieres cuando?

Lyndon: Exactamente. Eso pasara un poco después de...je, je, je, je...Cierta cosa graciosa que ocurrió en el Daily Equestria.

Decía esto el grifo, mientras se reía al recordar aquel momento en concreto.

 **Retornando historia.**

Enfrente del Daily Equestria, en sus puertas más exactos, estaban Caesar Jameson y Robi conversando.

 **Nota autor: A Caesar Jameson me referiré a el como Jameson porque me resulta mas fácil escribirlo así. Otra cosa. Realmente se llama así, Caesar y no Cesar como pensaron algunos al principio.**

Jameson: ¿Cómo van las rotativas? El nuevo periódico debe estar listo para mañana.

Decía con su típica actitud dura e inflexible el editor. Robi con tranquilidad, le respondió.

Robi: Va todo bien, señor Jameson. Cumpliremos el plazo sin problemas.

Jameson: Excelente. Cuando más gente sepa sobre la amenaza que supone ese alicornio azul y su patrulla, más pronto esos delincuentes estarán entre rejas.

Robi: Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea. Quiero decir. No creo que a la patrulla les agrade que hables mal de ellos sin motivo.

Le comentaba Robi donde no le convencía la idea de que Mike y su grupo fuesen considerados delincuentes. Jameson molesto por el comentario, le miró y le dijo.

Jameson: No seas ingenuo, Robi. Claro que son delincuentes. Si algo debes saber de mí, es que detesto a los delincuentes con toda mi alma. Especialmente aquellos que van ahí de héroes...¿Me estás escuchando?

Preguntaba esto último al ver que Robi no le prestaba atención y estaba mirando algo que estaba por detrás de Jameson. Jameson confundido por eso se giró y se sorprendió cuando vio a Mike Bluer volando a unos metros por encima de ellos. Con los brazos cruzados, el alicornio miraba con una expresión molesta al editor del Daily Equestria. Poco a poco el alicornio fue descendiendo hasta pararse en el suelo.

Jameson estaba en cierto modo nervioso. Tenía delante de él al alicornio del quien hablaba todo el rato.

Habían muchos ponis paseando que se habían parado alrededor de los dos sementales y el joven alicornio. Jamesón veía que el alicornio no le quitaba ojo.

Después de unos instantes de silencio mortal, el alicornio finalmente habló con el editor.

Mike: Caesar Jameson ¿Verdad?

Decía el alicornio con tono seco.

Jameson: Ehhh...Sí.

Respondió con algo de miedo el semental, temiéndose que el alicornio fuera a hacerle algo.

Mike: Así que usted es el tipo que se dedica a escribir y anunciar esas burdas acusaciones contra mí y mi patrulla ¿Verdad?

Le comentaba de forma acusadora el alicornio. Después de unos instantes de silencio del cual Jameson no sabía como responder ante eso, finalmente el alicornio iluminó su cuerno. Aquello alarmó al editor que retrocedió, juntando sus patas traseras con las delanteras.

Unos instantes donde el cuerno de Mike se iluminaba, finalmente dejó de hacerlo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Mike: Pues nada. Usted mismo.

Dijo el alicornio antes de extender sus resplandecientes alas y salir volando bajo las atentes miradas de todo el mundo. Jameson estaba parado y sin habla.

Jameson: Se...Se ha dio...

Robi: Eso parece.

Respondía Robi al cual a diferencia de Jameson, estaba tranquilo ya que a diferencia de su jefe, Robi no consideraba a Mike Bluer una amenaza.

Jameson: Mejor volvamos a la editorial.

Robi: Como quiera, jefe.

Los dos iban a marcharse, pero justo cuando Jameson iba a caminar, se dio de morros contra el suelo bajo las sorprendidas miradas de todo el mundo.

Por lo visto, el alicornio se le había hecho algo con su magia. Mike había creado unas ataduras mágicas en las patas de Jameson cuando éste las tenía juntas, y cuando trató de caminar, se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

Todos los presentes se rieron a carcajadas, mientras Jameson con la cara pegada al suelo, pensaba en diversas maldiciones contra el alicornio azul. Por el cielo, Mike volando comentó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras su compañera Holy volaba a su lado mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Mike: ¿Qué? No iba a marcharme sin darle un buen escarmiento a ese tipo ¿Verdad?

Comentaba el alicornio y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al igual que su compañera

En la sala del arsenal de la MB. El minotauro Swan estaba revisando los componentes de un caza estela. Con él estaban los trillizos que habían venido de visita y Mike les permitió visitar la gran nave. También estaban ya al corriente de que su amigo alicornio y su grupo provenían de otra dimensión, cosa que los sorprendió bastante y costó un poco en que se lo creyeran en un principio por así decirlo.

Minerva: Así que tú eres del reino minotauro ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba la dragona. El minotauro limpiándose las manos con un trapo, la respondió.

Swan: Así es, preciosa. Yo antes trabajaba en una herrería en una ciudad del reino minotauro.

Neptuno: ¿Y cómo acabaste trabajando aquí, amigo?

Preguntaba el dragón curioso que un antiguo herrero acabara trabajando como mecánico. Swan seriamente le respondió.

Swan: Veréis. Cuando comenzó todo el lío de la Guerra Celeste hace tres años. Las tropas del infame Absalon lanzaban ataques por doquier en todas partes. Mi gente y yo fuimos capturados y obligados a trabajar en unas minas para el imperio como esclavos.

Urano: Me imagino que no ha tenido que ser nada agradable.

Comentó el dragón sin poder evitar sentir lastima por la suerte de Swan y sus amigos. El minotauro mirando a otro lado, siguió contando su historia.

Swan: Ni te lo imaginas, chico. Nos obligaban a trabajar por muchas horas sin apenas descanso. Incluso cuando la Guerra Celeste terminó y nuestro bien querido Mike Bluer se convirtió en el nuevo emperador, los que nos tuvieron esclavizados, se negaron a reconocer al chico como nuevo emperador y siguieron explotandonos.

Minerva: Que miserables.

Decía en tono molesto la dragona.

Swan: así es, preciosa. Un día nos hartamos y nos alzamos. Por desgracia contra aquellos que cuentan con fusiles de energía o magia oscura, les daba absolutamente igual si tenías la razón de tu lado o no.

Comentaba con pesar el minotauro, mientras cerraba la tapa abierta del caza.

Swan: Si Mike Bluer y sus amigos no hubiesen aparecido ese día, ahora mismo estaríamos todos muertos.

Neptuno: ¿Y por eso acabaste trabajando para esta nave?

Swan: Así es. Sentía que era la mejor forma de pagar mi deuda con Mike Bluer y su patrulla por habernos salvado la vida. Por no mencionar que me fascinaba la mecánica. Tuve que estudiar mucho para poder ser mecánico. Y se puede decir que valió la pena. Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía en la última parte el minotauro al recordar el día que logró obtener un trabajo en la gran MB. Los trillizos sonrieron al ver el buen estado de ánimo del minotauro.

En el castillo de Canterlot. Celestia y Luna estaban en un balcón tomando te mientras charlaban.

Luna: Así que, no pudiste convencer a Jameson que dejase su campaña contra Mike y su equipo ¿No?

Preguntaba Luna tras beberse tu té. Celestia con pena, respondió.

Celestia: Por desgracia no, Luna. Traté de convencerlo de que Mike y su equipo son héroes que nos protegen, pero él está prácticamente convencido de lo contrario. Considera a Mike y su equipo como una amenaza para nuestro reino y planean algo contra nosotros.

Explicaba la princesa a su hermana que al igual que a ésta, no la agradaba que el editor del Daily Equestria hablara mal de Mike y su equipo. Ahí Luna la comentó a su hermana.

Luna: Pero hermana. Eres la gobernante del reino ¿No le puedes prohibirle que siga difamando a Mike y su grupo?

Celestia: Desgraciadamente posee lo que se dice, libertad de expresión. Al menos que se demuestre lo contrario, Jameson seguirá acusando a Mike y su equipo como criminales.

Luna molesta por la respuesta de su hermana, la dijo.

Luna: Desde luego ¿De qué sirve ser princesa si no puedes decirle a la gente lo que debe o no debe hacer? Aun recuerdo lo molesto que se puso Mike con eso.

Celestia: Sí. Lo recuerdo bien.

 **Flashback.**

En el puente de la MB, a través de una pantalla se podía ver a Jameson hablando sobre Mike y su equipo diciendo que eran una amenaza para Equestria.

Jameson: Queridos ciudadanos de Equestria. Aquí el Daily Equestria con las noticias del día, siempre informando de todo lo importante que ocurre. Vengo a advertiros que nuestro bien amado reino está siendo invadida por las fuerzas de ese infame Mike Bluer y su patrulla de delincuentes. Esa amenaza azul esta cubriendo nuestras ciudades con sus infames máquinas, afirmando que son para nuestra protección.

Decía esto mientras en la pantalla se mostraban como diversos robots del Ejercito Mecánico de Mike iban patrullando por tierra mar y aire, como diversas unidades voladoras y naves.

Jameson: Pero no os dejéis engañar. Obviamente están allanando el terreno para cuando decidan lanzar su invasión a gran escala. Y desgraciadamente nuestras queridas gobernantes Celestia y Luna se han dejado engañar por este infame amenaza azul y su grupo. Pero no os preocupéis. El Daily Equestria descubrirá el maldito complot de esa amenaza azul.

Mike molesto, apagó la pantalla y mirando a las princesas y a las mane que estaban presentes, las habló a éstas con tono molesto.

Mike: ¡Princesas! ¿No se suponen que iban a hablar con ese tipo para que dejara de hablar mal de mí y de mi patrulla?

Las preguntaba de forma molesta el alicornio a las princesas. Celestia con tono serio, se disculpo con él mientras le respondía.

Celestia: Lo siento, Mike. He tratado de convencerle de que tus intenciones en Equestria son nobles, pero nada de lo que le dije sirvió de nada. El está obcecado en que sois una amenaza.

Fox: Vaya. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con los dragones y Darkus. Como ahora tener que preocuparnos por un idiota que no hace otra cosa que difamarnos sin motivo.

Decía molesta Eye Fox. Mike tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Mike: Si estuviéramos en el Imperio Celeste, ya hace mucho tiempo que le habría hecho callar ya a ese tipo.

Decía Mike con expresión molesta. Ahí Vulcan le sugirió a Mike.

Vulcan: Eh, jefe ¿Y si lanzamos un misil cargado hasta arriba de explosivos hacia el despachó cuando esté él para así mandarlo a volar muy lejos?

Sugería Vulcan con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rebeca, la cual la chica llevaba puesto su traje de uniforma de la academia que consistía en una camisa roja de manga corta, con el emblema de la academia en la manga derecha, con una corbata rallada de los colores dorado y rojo, una falda escocesa verde con azul con medias largas blancas y deportivas, Su cabello estaba peinada al estilo de Aloe y Lotus. La chica le dijo a modo de reproche a Vulcan.

Rebeca: Vulcan. No podemos hacer eso. No estaría bien.

Decía la chica cruzada de brazos y mirando molesta a Vulcan.

Vulcan: Bueno. Solo era una sugerencia.

Rebeca: Pero nunca haríamos eso ¿Verdad, Mike?

Le preguntaba ahora a Mike. El alicornio no respondió inmediatamente, ya que tenía una expresión de incluso estar considerando la propuesta de Vulcan. La chica le llamó la atención.

Rebeca: ¡MIKE!

Mike finalmente dándose cuenta, respondió con tono rápido.

Mike: ¿Que? ¡Ah, Sisisisi. Tienes razón, Rebeca. No podemos hacer eso.

Sherrys: Curioso. Parece que incluso se lo ha pensado el chico je, je, je, je...

Comentó riéndose levemente el gran gato, estando el felino de pie al lado de su dueña. Rebeca simplemente rotó los ojos.

Mike: (No podemos hacerlo...Aunque admito que es tentadora la idea de Vulcan).

Pensaba el alicornio para sí. Justo en unos haces de luces y sombras aparecieron Nightmare y Light. Ambos dragones estaban a tamaño normal.

Nightmare: Hola a todos.

Light: ¿Qué tal?

Saludaron ambos dragones. Nada mas ver a Nightmare, Celestia poniéndose a la defensiva, le gritó al dragón negro.

Celestia: ¿Qué haces aquí bestia? ¡Lárgate! No quiero una sucia bestia de la oscuridad aquí en mi reino

Le decía la princesa al dragón mientras iluminaba su cuerno en señal de amenaza. Por lo visto a la princesa no le agradaba el dragón negro por ser una criatura de oscuridad y lo consideraba peligroso. Mike interponiéndose en su camino, la dijo a modo de reproche a la princesa.

Mike: No empecemos de nuevo, princesa. Mi amigo Night no haría daño a nadie.

Pinkie: Cierto, princesa. El unicornio ha demostrado que es un chico simpático.

Applejack: Se refería al dragón negro, Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¡Ah! Vaya. Ji, ji, ji...Como los dos se llaman casi igual, me confundo je, je, je, je.

Mike: Celestia. Baje su magia. El dragón negro no es peligroso para nadie..

Trataba el unicornio de razonar con la princesa Celestia, pero ésta no se dejaba convencer.

Celestia: No pienso consentir que una bestia de oscuridad dañe a mis ponis y a mis seres queridos.

Dark: Oh, vamos princesa. Nuestro amigo no haría daño a nadie.

La decía molesta la alicornio sombría. Luna se unió a Darkwing tratando de hacer razonar a su hermana.

Luna: Celestia, calma. Si ellos dicen que es de fiar, no debemos temer al dragón negro.

Celestia: Ninguna criatura que use la oscuridad puede ser buena. Lo sé muy bien. Todas las criaturas se la oscuridad son malvadas por naturaleza.

Decía enfadada la alicornio del sol, iluminando su cuerno con intención de atacar al dragón negro si este se movía. Este se quejó.

Nightmare: Genial. Aquí también existe una Celestia que me discrimina solo porque uso la oscuridad.

Decía el dragón negro de brazos cruzados. Mike molesto por la insinuación de la princesa, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: ¡Basta ya, princesa! Que Nightmare sea una criatura de la oscuridad, no significa que sea malo. Este es un buen dragón que nos ha estado ayudando hace mucho tiempo. Así que déjelo en paz.

Celestia: Mike. Comprende que si este monstruo de oscuridad se pasea entre mis ponis, podría corromperlos. Todos los seres de oscuridad son iguales.

Respondió Celestia sin dar su brazo a torcer. Mike ya bastante molesto por lo que le decía la princesa, la dijo a modo de reproche.

Mike: Entonces según su punto de vista. Que para usted mi amiga Darkwing al usar la magia de la oscuridad, es por tanto mala ¿Es eso lo que me está diciendo, princesa?

Lo que la dijo el alicornio la pilló por sorpresa a la princesa. Ella en cierto modo había aceptado a Darkwing en un principio, pese a que la joven alicornio usaba la magia de la oscuridad. Solo que aquello lo consideraba al ser esta una joven yegua y que podría renunciar a la oscuridad por la magia de la luz.

Celestia: Bueno, Mike...La cosa es distinta...

Mike: Espere. Aun no he terminado...¡Modo Oscuridad!

Dijo el alicornio en la última parte y una luz oscura cubrió a éste. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, las princesas y las mane se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron ahora.

Ahora el alicornio tenía el pelaje negro, la crin y la cola a negro mas oscuro. Ojos grises. Sus alas pasaron a ser oscuras.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Red: Nada, cielo. Mike simplemente cambio a su elemento oscuridad.

Twilight: ¿Elemento oscuridad?

Medic: Es una habilidad que aprendió con los ponis elementales.

Rainbow: ¡COOOOL...!

Spike: ¡Geniaaal...!

Exclamaron el pegaso y el dragón, mirando impresionados la nueva forma de Mike. Celestia miraba sorprendida la nueva apariencia del alicornio.

Celestia: Pero...¿Qué ha...pasado?

Mike mirando de forma molesta a la princesa, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Esta es mi transformación a elemento oscuridad. Que como se ha dado cuenta, es la opuesta a la luz. Es algo que aprendí de los ponis elementales que dominan las fuerzas elementales como el fuego, el agua, el trueno, la tierra y mas elementos. Incluyendo la luz y la oscuridad. Ahora soy de forma oscura ¿Ahora cree que soy un peligro para todos solo porque soy de elemento oscuridad? Porque si es así es, entonces es usted una gran boba. Una boba por pensar que la oscuridad tiene que ser mala a la fuerza. La fuerza de la oscuridad ni es buena o mala por si misma. Todo depende de quien la use. Por ejemplo mi amiga Darkwing es de elemento oscuridad y usa la magia de la oscuridad, pero no por eso es mala. Al contrario, es una buena chica. Incluso es la guardiana de la oscuridad por ello ¿Acaso mi amiga Darkwing se convertiría en una guardiana si solo por usar la magia de la oscuridad ella fuera mala? Para nada. Y por ejemplo mi amigo Nightmare. Usa la magia de la oscuridad, pero no para hacer el mal. Él emplea la magia para mantener el equilibrio como su hermano Light que es lo opuesto y así ambos mantienen el equilibrio. Por lo que no es malo en absoluto. Ambos dragones son venerados como dioses en su mundo. Ya se que suena irónico que alguien como yo que no cree en dioses sea amigo de dos dragones considerados como dioses, pero a mi me da absolutamente igual eso. Dioses o no, ellos son mis amigos pase lo que pase y eso nunca cambiara. Así que, princesa. Deje de actuar como una boba tarada racista de elementos naturales, y haga el favor de dejar en paz a mi amigo Nightmare ¿Estamos? Porque sinceramente, no me agrada tener que lanzar discursos largos todo el tiempo, ni que me dedicase a la política pese a que soy emperador pero yo no me subo a un sitio algo para que un montón de gente se me ponga a escuchar discursos y demás tonterías. Yo soy de cosas más prácticas ¿Entiende? Por eso detesto hablar tanto, prefiero decir las cosas como son en frases cortas y no ir por ahí hablando de más y por eso me voy a callar ya porque ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y si digo que me voy a callar ahora es que me voy a callar ahora porque si no lo hago estaría hablando de más y francamente a mí no me agrada hablar de más porque como dije antes, prefiero decir las cosas como son en frases cortas que se entienda. Eso es todo ya princesa y me callo ya, porque no quiero seguir hablando más del tema. Solo entienda que deje en paz a mi amigo Nightmare el dragón negro porque pese a su aterrador aspecto es un buen dragón y un buen amigo ¿Estamos?

Habló el alicornio en un largo discurso sin parase lo más mínimo y acto seguido volver a su elemento luz. Applejack acercando a Twilight, la comentó a su amiga.

Applejack: ¿Cómo ha podido decir todo eso sin ni siquiera respirar?

Rainbow: ¿Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Pinkie Pie, te sorprende una cosa así?

La respondió de forma sarcástica la pegaso, haciendo reír levemente a la vaquera. Ahora Celestia no sabía que decir.

Celestia: Mike...yo...

Mike soltando un suspiro la dijo.

Mike: Mire, princesa. Hubo un tiempo yo también creía que la oscuridad tenía que ser mala a la fuerza, pero con el tiempo aprendí que la oscuridad no es ni buena ni mala por sí misma y que ambos elementos son esenciales para el perfecto equilibrio del universo.

Nightmare: Ahí le has dado, chaval.

Le decía el dragón. Su hermano lo secundo.

Light: Tienes razón, Night. Sin duda Mike sabe que decir en momentos así.

Night U: ¿Qué dices? Si yo no he dicho nada.

Contestó el Night unicornio. Light mirando a al joven unicornio, le dijo.

Light: Me refiero a mi hermano. A quien también le llamamos Night. Por cierto, Night, tienes una mancha en el pecho.

Night D: ¿Dónde, hermano?

Preguntaba el dragón mirándose a su pecho. Ahí Light mirando a su hermano, le dijo.

Light: No. Me refiero al otro Night. Desde luego, esto es un rollo de que ambos os llaméis Night de diminutivo ¿No crees así?

Night U: Supongo.

Light: Me dirigía ahora a mi hermano, carai.

Respondía ya algo molesto el dragón blanco. Su hermano le comentó.

Night D: Ah ¿Te referías a mí? Yo pensé que te referías al unicornio. Ja, ja ja, ja..

Bromeaba el dragón negro para molestia del blanco, donde éste mirando a su hermano, le dijo.

Light: No líes esto más, Night...

Night U: Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Light: No. Me refería a mi hermano.

Nightmare se reía de la cómica situación como los presentes.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Algo me dice que estos dragones me van a caer muy bien.

Fluttershy: Ah...A mí me dan un poco de miedo...

Decía temerosa la pegaso. Light acercándose a Fluttershy, la cogió del casco pese a lo asustaba que estaba ésta y con tono amable la dijo.

Light: No te preocupes, mi hermosa Fluttershy. Puedo asegurarte de que los dragones del equilibrio nunca te harían el más mínimo daño.

Decía el dragón en tono amable como un autentico caballero, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la pezuña a la pegaso. Fluttershy se ruborizó un poco por el acto de caballerosidad del dragón, pero ya tenía algo mas de confianza con él.

Spike: ¿Conocéis a Mike de hace mucho?

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón a Lily. La dragona sonriente le contestó a Spike.

Lily: Así es, Spike. Conocimos a Mike hace mucho tiempo cuando este apareció por accidente en nuestro mundo, o más bien en el mundo de Equestria en que estábamos entonces. Larga historia.

Después de la charla con Mike, Celestia reconsideró su forma de pensar sobre el dragón oscuro.

Celestia: Bueno. Si Mike tiene confianza con vosotros, supongo que puedo dar al dragón negro el beneficio de la duda.

Nightmare: Se agradece, princesa.

Respondía el dragón negro haciendo una reverencia.

Ocelot: Bueno, amigos. Ya que todos nos hemos reconciliado con el señor dragón enorme y negro ¿Qué tal se volvemos al tema principal?

Sky: Ocelot tiene razón. Ahora mismo debemos pensar que hacer ahora.

Vulcan: Muy simple. Vamos a Draconem, machacamos a todos los dragones que nos encontremos y a su rey y ya está.

Respondía Vulcan deseoso de que comenzara batalla. White Shield le comentó.

White: No creo que sea buena idea lanzarse sin pensar al peligro. Podríamos llevarnos alguna desagradable sorpresa.

Rebeca: Estoy de acuerdo con White Shield. Si lo sabré yo.

Le secundaba la chica humana cruzándose de brazos. Ahí Blue Sky comentó.

Lo primero sería asegurar las ciudades principales de Equestria en caso de ataques de dragones. Podríamos enviar tropas robots que se encarguen de su protección.

Mike: White Shield tiene razón. Si la princesa nos permite, desplegaremos robots para defender las ciudades importantes.

Completaba el alicornio azul. La princesa Celestia tras escuchar eso, contestó afirmativamente.

Celestia: Muy bien. Si sirve para proteger a nuestra gente, lo permitiré.

Luna: Solo esperemos que los habitantes no se incomoden con la presencia de los robots en las ciudades.

Bit: Se procurará que los robots interfieran lo menos posible en los labores de los habitantes.

Respondía el robot grifo.

White: Y una vez que aseguremos la ciudades, apoyaremos a los rebeldes que luchan contra las fuerzas de Arquímedes.

Spike: ¿Vais a luchar al lado de los rebeldes?

Dark: Claro, Spike. Mientras Arquímedes sea siendo rey, no habrá paz. Sabemos que hay muchos dragones que están en su contra. Si les ayudamos y logramos derrocar a Arquímedes, Draconem volverá a ser un lugar seguro.

Medic: Ese sería un punto. Aunqu3e si Darkus está por medio, esto no será tan fácil.

Comentó la pony médico. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan.

Mike: Bien. Pues este es el plan. Primero aseguramos las ciudades y luego nos uniremos a los rebeldes en su lucha contra Arquímedes.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el plan.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luna: Desde entonces, las tropas robots de Mike patrullan las ciudades para prever futuros ataques.

Celestia: Sí. Aunque esto último incomode un poco a los habitantes de nuestro reino. Y para empeorar las cosas, Caesar Jameson usa esto como excusa, para decir que Mike Bluer y los otros lo hacen para allanar el terreno e invadirnos.

Comentaba la princesa del sol, donde no la sentaba bien que los habitantes de Equestria se sintieran algo incomodas con la presencia de los robots vigilando las ciudades. Y que Caesar siguiera difamando a Mike y a los otros. Luna molesta por lo de Jameson, la comentó a su hermana.

Luna: Sí. Desde luego, ya son ganas de meterse con Mike y su equipo como para encima tacharlos de criminales. Con la cantidad de buenas obras que estos hacen.

Celestia: Esto me hace sentir lastima por ellos, tantas buenas obras, como para que venga alguien y eche por tierra sus esfuerzos.

Luna: De todos modos, hermana. Yo creo que Mike tiene razón. Deberíamos hacer callar a ese editor y que dejara de decir mentiras y blasfemias sobre Mike y su grupo.

Celestia: Hermana. Eso sería abusar de nuestra posición. No podemos hacer eso ya que estaría en contra la de la libertad de expresión.

Luna: Pero hermana. Una cosa es libertad de expresión y otra muy distinta es que ese tipo hable mal de Mike y su equipo sin razón alguna. Ellos no se merecen semejante desprecio.

Decía Luna molesta y continuo hablando.

Luna: ¿De qué sirve que seamos princesas si no podemos decir por ejemplo a ese tipo de que deje hablar de Mike y su grupo de esa forma?

Celestia encogiéndose de hombros la respondió.

Celestia: Bueno, hermana. Dejemos las cosas así. Quizás con el tiempo, ese editor acabe reconociendo que Mike y su grupo son buena gente.

Luna: Algo me dice que eso no pasara así como así.

Completaba la princesa Luna, temiendo que Caesar Jameson no cambiase de parece en absoluto.

Mientras en otro lugar, Valter estaba volando por el cielo cerca del territorio de Equestria, junto con varios biodragones. Dos de ellos portaban un enorme cilindró metálico con un panel de control en ella. El dragón con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Valter: Je, je, je, je...Bien. Llevemos este regalito a Ponyville y luego je, je, je, je...Haremos que surjan los fuegos artificiales.

Comentaba el dragón mientras sonreía mas perversamente. Luego dirigiéndose hacia los biodragones, les ordenó a éstos lo siguiente.

Valter: Mientras un grupo ataca, otro se encargará de esconder la bomba y luego activarla. Luego será cuando todo el maldito pueblo será destruido ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reía el dragón con una sonrisa completamente maligna, deseoso de causar tanta destrucción como sea posible en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Ponyville, justo delante del ayuntamiento. Estaba nada menos que Caesar Jameson hablando, mientras un pony le filmaba lo que decía o hablaba el editor.

Jamesón: Aquí Caesar Jameson del Daily Equestria hablando a sus queridos espectadores. Les habló desde el pequeño de Ponyville donde por lo visto, frecuenta esa amenaza azul y su patrulla de delincuentes. Esa amenaza sin duda trata de ganarse el apoyo de los habitantes del pueblo mediante mentiras y engaños, y yo estoy aquí para evitar que esa pobre gente se deje engañar por esa amenaza azul.

Hablaba sin parar Caesar Jameson, mientras varios ponis, entre ellos las mane y Spike, escuchaban lo que decía el editor. A ninguna de ellas ni a Spike les agradó como hablaba el editor de Mike y su patrulla. Los habitantes del pueblo murmuraban entre ellos. Finalmente Twilight molesta se adelantó y le llamó la atención a Jamesón.

Twilight: Ya es suficiente ¿Hasta cuándo va seguir hablando mal de Mike y su grupo?

Jameson: ¿Disculpe, señorita?

Preguntó el editor, mientras el cámara se centraba en la unicornio. Twilight finalmente le habló.

Twilight: No puede seguir hablando de esa manera de Mike y su grupo como si fueran delincuentes. Porque no lo son.

Dijo la unicornio. Las demás se unieron a Twilight para apoyarla.

Fluttershy: Es verdad. Mike y su grupo son buena gente.

Rarity: Por lo que no le consentimos que hable mal de ellos.

Jamesón: Señoritas ¿En serios os habéis tragado las mentiras de esa amenaza azul? Os tienen a todos engañados para que nadie se de cuenta de su complot.

Decía molesto Jameson, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar otra cosa que no fuese con que Mike y su grupo fuesen una amenaza. Las mane respondieron molestas.

Applejack: Para empezar, nosotros conocemos muy bien a Mike y su grupo. Y son sin duda una gente estupenda...Incluyendo al calvorota ese...

Pinkie: Gente divertida con quienes se pasa momentos geniales con ellos.

Completaba la pony rosa.

Rainbow: Así es. Usted no hace mas que decir que Mike y su grupo son una amenaza. Pero hasta ahora, no ha presentado una sola prueba que confirme que lo sean realmente.

Twilight: Rainbow tiene razón ¿En qué se basa para decir que Mike y su grupo son una amenaza? ¿Dónde están sus pruebas?

Ante eso último, Jameson puso un gesto como si le preguntaran algo fuera de lugar y respondió.

Jameson: ¿Pruebas? Yo no necesito pruebas. Debéis saber que en el Daily Equestria no necesita pruebas para confirmar si alguien es una amenaza o no. Simplemente lo sabemos.

Decía con total arrogancia el editor. Las mane se sintieron indignadas por ello, pero ninguna como Spike donde ell de todos, él estaba bastante molesto. Se adelantó a todas y mirando desafiante el editor, le dijo muy molesto.

Spike: Haga el favor de dejar de hablar mal de Mike y sus amigos.

Decía muy enfadado el dragón. Jameson al ver al dragón, comentó molesto.

Jameson: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Qué hace aquí un maldito dragón en este pueblo?

Twilight molesta por como se refería el editor a su amigo, se interpuso entre Spike y el editor y le dijo a este últmo.

Twilight: Este es Spike y es nuestro amigo.

Jameson: Ah, ya veo. Ya oí que en este pueblo admitían a esas sucias bestias reptilianas. No entiendo como admiten a esos monstruos en el pueblo.

Aquel comentario molesto a Twilight y a las otras, como a algunos habitantes del pueblo como dragones locales que estaban en ese momento.

Rainbow: A ver si se entera. No son monstruos. Son dragones que solo quieren vivir en paz. No quieren causar daño a nadie.

Jameson: ¡Tonterías! Todo el mundo sabe que los dragones son violentos por naturaleza. Monstruos que solo quieren destruirnos a todos, como ese traidor de Mike Bluer y su patrulla que se alían con esas sucias bestias para conquistar nuestro bien amado reino, y os tienen engañados a todos para que dejéis a estos monstruos andar por ahí libremente.

Decía enfadado el editor, mientras señalaba con el casco. En ese momento Spike ya bastante harto, le gritó molesto al editor.

Spike: ¡Cállese ya, pedazo de basura! ¡Usted no es mas que un maldito imbecil racista! ¡Eso es lo que usted realmente!

Gritó enfadado el dragón, sorprendiendo enormemente a sus amigas, donde a ninguna de ellos jamás se imaginaron oír algo semejante del pequeño dragón. Jameson se molesto por ello.

Jameson: ¿Cómo me has llamado, monstruo?

Spike: En primer lugar no soy un monstruo. Soy un fiero dragón. Y no pienso consentir que hable mal de Mike y su grupo. Ellos hasta ahora han ayudado a la gente sin importar lo más mínimo la raza. Ellos persiguen la igualdad para todos como la paz. Si usted no es capaz de verlo, entonces no es más que un maldito racista que desprecia a los dragones y a Mike, porque éste persigue la igualdad. Eso es lo que realmente es.

Decía de forma tajante y desafiante el dragón. Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a apoyarle.

Pony: Es verdad.

Pony2: Mike y su grupo son héroes.

Dragón: Un ejemplo a seguir.

Dragona: Sin duda héroes que persiguen la igualdad. Todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Uno a uno, los habitantes comenzaron a aclamar a Mike y su patrulla para molestia de Jameson. Justo en ese momento, una llamarada golpeó una casa, asustando a la gente por ello.

Acto seguido, apareció Valter junto con varios biodragones.

Valter: ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad el pueblo y matad a sus habitantes sin excepción!

Los dragones obedecieron y fueron a atacar a los habitantes, hasta que unos disparos los detuvieron. En ese momento aparecieron de todas partes varios robots de las tropas mecánicas que fueron a interceptar a los dragones atacantes.

Las mane y dragón se escondieron en un callejón para protegerse, mientras veían como los robots compuesto por robots de infantería como meca dragones, lograban plantar cara a los dragones de Valter.

Applejack: Muy oportuno que Mike y su grupo decidieran poner robots aquí para protegernos.

Rarity: Cierto. Hay que dar las gracias a Mike y su grupo por ello. Sino, esos malditos dragones nos habrían hecho pedazos.

Jameson que estaba escondido en un barril junto con el cámara en otro gravándolo todo, observaba la batalla entre los bio dragones como los robots.

Jameson: Otra prueba más del complot de esa amenaza azul y su patrulla de delincuentes. Provocar una batalla en el pueblo para hacerse publicidad, pero a mí no me engañan en absoluto. Créanme, señores televidentes, que esa amenaza azul no se saldrá con la suya.

Comentaba Jameson que pese a la situación, no dejaba ni un solo momento para dejar de hablar mal de la patrulla.

La batalla se tornaba a brutal. Los robots de asalto disparaban sus armas contra los biodragones, mientras los brutos los golpeaban con dureza mandándolos a volar. Los crío legionarios lanzaban sus vaos congelantes, convirtiendo a los bio dragones en cubos de hielo. Los meca dragones con su láser o lanzallamas, lograban hacer pedazos a los biodragones.

Pero los bio dragones no se quedaban atrás y aplastaban a algunos robots pequeños. Valter bloqueando con su arma el lanzallamas de un meca dragon, golpeó su cabeza desviando su lanzallamas de brazo y acto seguido atravesarle desde la boca a la nuca con su lanza, para luego arrancarle la cabeza y destruirlo.

Valter: Hace falta algo más que unas chatarras para acabar con el gran Valter. Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se jactaba el dragón hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

Mike: Entonces nosotros acabaremos contigo.

Todo el mundo miró al cielo viendo la nave Infinity volando bajo por el cielo y la patrulla por completo bajó de la nave.

Twilight: ¡Mike!

Spike: Habéis venido.

Rainbow: Muy oportunos para patearles el trasero a esos tipos.

Las mane y el dragón se alegraron de ver a Mike y su grupo llegar a tiempo para salvar el pueblo, Mike las miró y las guiño un ojo. Nada más verlo, Jameson emergió del barril y apuntando con su casco al alicornio azul le dijo de forma acusadora.

Jameson: ¡Mike Bluer! ¡Debí haberme imaginado que tu grupo y tú estabais detrás de este ataque!

Mike: Yo también me alegro de verle, señor Jameson. Y ahora lárguese. Tenemos unos dragones hostiles que echar.

Decía Mike de forma molesta por la acusación de Jameson y se fue volando para enfrentarse a los dragones. Las chicas lo animaban, mientras Spike vio algo que le captó la atención. Vio a dos biodragones meterse en la alcandía con un objeto cilíndrico.

Spike: ¿Qué harán esos?

El dragón se fue corriendo tratando de evitar las zonas de pelea.

Twilight: ¡Spike, para!

Fluttershy: No vallas. Te pueden hacer daño.

Decía estas preocupadas y fueron siguiendo al pequeño dragón.

Mike adoptando ya directamente el Dragón Bankai, iba machacando bio dragones hasta que se paró por un momento y mirando a su amiga Rebeca que estaba junto con Sherrys y Anivia, la comentó.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Te sientes capaz?

La preguntaba su amigo. Rebeca un poco dudosa, respondió.

Rebeca: Sí...Haré lo que pueda...

Mike: Bien.

Decía sonriente Mike, bloqueando con su espada el ataque de mordisco de un bio dragón y dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó volando. Rebeca ahí sacó la Silver Tail lista para pelear, pero justo en ese momento, el miedo la volvió a invadir. Se sentía paralizara otra vez por el temor y el miedo. Sherrys y Anivia lo notaron.

Sherrys: Señorita Rebeca.

Anivia: Rebeca, amiga. Reacciona...

Trataban éstos de que Rebeca reaccionara, pero la chica no respondía. Respiraba de forma agitada, a la vez que el miedo la paralizaba. Un bio dragón se lanzó hacia Rebeca con intención de atacarla.

Anivia: Ahí viene uno.

Sherrys: No queda más remedio. Vamos, plumífero. Fusión.

Anivia: Vale, saco de pulgas.

Ambos animales se fusionaron adoptando forma de felino de hielo bípedo con katanas de hielo. Nada más adoptar esa forma, el gato de hielo fue deslizando por el suelo dejando pasos de hielo por donde iba. El bio dragón trató de aplastarlo con su garra, pero el felino a gran velocidad lo esquivó echándose a un lado y subiéndose a su brazo, se deslizó hasta llegar a la cabeza y de un tajo le congelo la cabeza. Luego pegando un salto por encima y girando de modo que el felino quedara a la espalda del dragón, le dio un tajo que partió en dos la cabeza al bio dragón, matándolo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

El gato mantenía sujeto su katana y luego miró a Rebeca, donde la chica seguía parada de miedo y se echaba de rodillas al suelo. El gato miraba preocupado a su dueña.

Sherrys: Rebeca...

Mientras tanto, las mane siguiendo a Spike, se metieron con cuidado para no ser vistos por los biodragones que estaban ubicados en el centro mismo del ayuntamiento. Éstas se escondieron detrás de una mesa para no ser vistas.

Pinkie: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Preguntó la pony rosa.

Rarity: No tengo ni idea.

Fluttershy: ¿Será algo malo?

Preguntó con temor la pegaso.

Spike: Se metieron aquí cuando comenzó la pelea. Deben estar tramando algo malo.

Comentaba el pequeño dragón. Ahí vieron que uno de los biodragones estaba tocando unos botones y un especie de contador se activo. Acto seguido se marcharon los dos bio dragones por donde entraron. Una vez solos, las mane y Spike se acercaron al cilindró metálico.

Applejack: ¿Qué es esto? Se parece a uno de los silos que tenemos en la granja.

Comentaba la pony granjera. Twilight mirándolo mejor, se alarmó al ver lo que eran.

Twilight: ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es una bomba de tiempo!

Aquello alarmó a los presentes.

Todos: ¿Una bomba?

Twilight: Así es. Mucho me temo que pretenden volar el pueblo entero.

Decía con temor la unicornio. Las demás como Spike se preocuparon al enterarse de ello.

Ajeno a todo eso, Mike y su grupo al cual estaban también Golden Heart como Nightmare y Light como la pequeña Lily, luchaban contra las tropas de Valter, ignorando lo de la bomba.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿Una bomba? ¿En serio estaban dispuestos a llegar tan lejos?

Lyndon: así es. Arquímedes estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de causar tantas muertes de ponis y dragones rebeldes como le fueseposible. A ese tipo no le falta escrúpulo, no.

Decía con sarcasmo el grifo.

Jill: Mmm...Sin duda un autentico monstruo asesino. Continua.

Lyndon: Claro. Aun queda saber que pasa por la bomba, claro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	35. Cap 34 Ponyville en Peligro 2º Parte

**Capítulo 34**

 **Ponyville En Peligro 2º Parte**

Jill: Por lo que explicas, las llamadas elementos de la armonía y el dragón, encontraron un artefacto explosivo en la alcaldía.

Comentaba la grifo. El grifo seriamente la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Con un poder de destrucción sin igual. Cosa que pude verlo en persona.

Jill: ¿Llegó a destruir el pueblo?

Lyndon: Mejor te lo cuento y así sabrás lo ocurrido.

Contestaba el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Las mane como el dragón, miraban atónitas el dispositivo explosivo que estaba en la sala del ayuntamiento.

Rarity: ¿U...Una bomba...?

Applejack: ¿Ha...hablas en serio,...Twi...Twilight?

Preguntaron con temor éstas a su amiga. Twilight mirando mejor el artefacto, respondió.

Twilight: Eso me temo. Y sin duda por el tamaño, debe tener potencia suficiente para arrasar el poblado entero.

Spike: Ay, madre mía. Esto es malo.

Fluttershy asustada se escondió detrás de Rainbow.

Pinkie: ¡Ayayayay...! Algo me dice que esto no producirá fuegos artificiales.

Comentaba con temor la pony rosa.

Rainbow: Twilight ¿La puedes parar?

Twilight mirando la bomba donde la cuenta atrás estaba ya en marcha, contestó.

Twilight: Mucho me temo que no. Este tipo de cosas no están en mi especialidad.

Spike: Quizás Mike y la patrulla sepan como hacerlo.

Twilight: Buena idea, Spike. Vamos, chicas.

Twilight y las otras como dragón, donde este último se subió encima de Twilight, salieron rápidamente del lugar en busca de Mike y su grupo.

Mientras afuera se formaba una gran batalla. Mike y Darkwing con sus formas avanzadas del Dragon Bankai y el Lion Bankai, iban combatiendo bio dragones, donde también estaban Night Ray con su armadura Bankai combatiendo también contra los bio dragones.

Valter: Malditos ponis. No importa lo que hagáis. Todos seréis destruidos. Y yo pienso disfrutarlo con ello.

Bramaba el despiadado dragón serpiente realizando un golpe de abanico con su tridente, contra varios robots de asalto destrozando a la mayoría de ellos. Acto seguido lanzó su aliento contra otro grupo de robots, hasta que de improviso apareció de golpe Ocelot de entre los robots y empleando su espada de energía a modo de hélice, detenía el ataque de fuego.

Ocelot: Lo siento, amigo, pero de momento yo no puedo ser destruido. Tengo cita con el peluquero.

Bromeaba el espadachín mientras se ajustaba su sombrero. El dragón mirando a Ocelot con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Valter: Como quieras. Tú serás el primero en morir.

Dijo esto el dragón, para acto saltar hacia Ocelot con intención de atravesarlo con su tridente, pero Ocelot sacó de una de las fundas de espada de la espalda su nueva arma más reciente. La Hoja Doble del Fuego Helado. El espadachín empuñando ambas espadas y entrecruzándolas, detuvo el ataque del arma de Valter.

Ocelot: Bien, amigo ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una ducha helada o un baño caliente?

Bromeaba el espadachín para molestia del dragón, donde Valter seguía empuñando su arma contra las espada de Ocelot.

Valter: Yo si que te voy a caldear a ti...

Decía esto el dragón, aspirando aire y lanzando un gran chorro de fuego donde el espadachín pegó un gran salto al aire para esquivar el ataque.

Mientras Ocelot estaba girando en el aire, guardó su espada de energía en la funda de la espalda y sosteniendo con ambos cascos la Hoja Doble, éste gritó.

Ocelot: ¡División Elemental!

Nada más decir eso la espada brilló y se dividió en dos katanas más pequeñas, una de hoja roja y la otra de hoja azul. Ambas con el símbolo correspondiente del dragón en la hoja.

Ahora empuñando las dos katanas, el espadachín aterrizó en el suelo y adoptó postura de batalla.

Valter: Que tengas dos ridículos mondadientes no te servirán de nada.

Decía el dragón sin dejarse impresionar por las dos nuevas armas de Ocelot. El vaquero sonriendo de confianza, le contestó al dragón.

Ocelot: ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo comprobamos?

Valter no se hizo esperar y se lanzó hacia Ocelot al igual que éste hacia el dragón. Ambos chocaron sus armas y ahí comenzaron a combatir. El dragón trataba de golpear a Ocelot con su lanza, pero el vaquero lograba bloquearlos o esquivarlos con ágiles movimientos al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba tratando de golpear al dragón, donde Valter los bloqueaba también con su lanza. El dragón se giró de golpe tratando de golpear a Ocelot con su cola, pero el vaquero saltó para atrás pasando por encima de la cola y aterrizando algo lejos del dragón.

Valter lanzó su aliento de fuego contra Ocelot tratando de carbonizarlo.

Ocelot: Creo que no, amigo.

Decía confiado el vaquero, clavando la katana azul en el suelo, creando delante de él un gran muro de hielo que detuvo al instante la llamarada del dragón.

Valter: ¿Cómo?

Exclamó sorprendido el dragón al mismo tiempo que veía a Ocelot saltando por encima del muro para acto seguido caer al suelo de pie, y clavar la katana roja al suelo, creando un torrente de fuego que fue directo hacia Valter. El dragón simplemente tuvo que echarse a volar para esquivar el ataque.

Valter: Al final esas armas no van a estar mal. Quizás me las quede en cuenta te mate.

Ocelot: No vendas la piel antes de haberlo cazado, amigo.

Decía confiado Ocelot, apuntando con ambas katanas al dragón y surgiendo de ella dos rayos de frío y calor que se unieron en forma de espiral directo hacia el dragón. Valter trató de pararlo con su arma, pero en el momento que el doble rayo chocó con su arma, Valter no pudo pararlo y salió volando por el cielo hasta caer fuera del pueblo a gran distancia, acabando así en una pequeña arboleda.

El dragón tras derribar varios árboles en su caída, se levantó molesto mientra maldecía su suerte.

Valter: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese maldito pony va a pagar por hacerme pasar por esta humillación!

Gritaba a los cuatro vientos el dragón furioso. Acto seguido apareció Ocelot corriendo hacia donde estaba éste y volviendo a empuñar las dos katanas.

Ocelot: Bien, amigo ¿Continuamos? ¿O prefieres rendirte y ya está? Sería mucho más fácil si optaras por lo segundo.

Bromeaba el vaquero para furia del dragón, donde ahí Valter saltó hacia Ocelot con intención de matarlo de una vez.

Mike iba luchando contra varios bio dragones donde los derrotaba con facilidad. En ese momento su vista se centró en Rebeca que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras su compañero el gato de hielo conocido como Akayi la iba protegiéndola de los dragones que trataban de atacarla.

Mike: Rebeca...

Dijo preocupado el alicornio por su amiga, donde podía notar que ésta aun seguía paralizada por sus miedos. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que un bio dragón iba ha atacarlo por la espalda.

Night: ¡Mike, cuidado!

Gritó Night creando en su brazo un cañón de cristal y desde ahí disparó una gran piedra redonda que impactó en la cabeza del bio dragón, derribándolo al suelo. Mike dándose cuenta de ello, le dióolas gracias a su amigo.

Mike: Vaya. Eso si que no lo vi. Gracias amigo.

Night: De nada, amigo, pero procura no distraerte de nuevo.

Decía sonriente el unicornio. Mike sonrió también en señal de confianza. En ese momento Twilight y las otras aparecieron.

Twilight: ¡Mike...! ¡Mike...!

Iba llamando la unicornio a Mike. El alicornio bajando al suelo, la atendió.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Twilight?

Spike: Ataque...Dragones..Alcaldía...Contador...Boom...

Hablaba completamente alterado el dragón haciendo señas con los brazos, pero el alicornio no lograba entender absolutamente nada. Rainbow le tradujo por él.

Rainbow: Lo que Spike trata de decir, es que cuando los dragones atacaban el pueblo, vimos a unos dragones meter algo en la alcaldía.

Mike: ¿Cómo que algo?

Applejack: No sabíamos lo que era, por lo que les seguimos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Rarity: Luego descubrimos que esos horribles dragones habían metido en la alcaldía, era una terrible bomba de tiempo.

Twilight: Y el contador está en marcha.

Pinkie: Por lo que habrá un gran ¡BOOOOM! en el pueblo...

Decía la pony rosa de forma exagerada mientras se ponía de pie sobre sus patas traseras y extendía sus brazos en señal de expansión. Mike nada más oír eso, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! El ataque es una distracción. Lo que realmente querían hacer era volar el pueblo entero con todos sus habitantes. Si esa bomba explota, no va a quedar nadie con vida.

Fluttershy: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó la pegaso amarilla echándose al suelo y escondiéndose detrás de Rainbow. La pegaso azul cansada de la actitud de su amiga, dijo.

Rainbow: Fluttershy...Esto ya cansa la verdad...

Fluttershy: Oh...Lo siento, Rainbow...

Se disculpaba la pegaso. Ignorando eso, Mike las preguntó.

Mike: ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Twilight: Muy poco tiempo, Mike. Menos de 10 minutos.

Dijo la unicornio con pesar. Mike rápidamente se comunicó con Eye Fox mediante su comunicador y la dijo.

Mike: Eye Fox. Hay una bomba de tiempo en la alcandía ¿Crees que podrías desactivarla?

Preguntaba Mike a la arquera. Eye Fox desde el comunicador, le respondió.

Fox: Me pongo a ello, Mike.

Tras recibir respuesta, Mike mirando a las mane, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Vosotras id a esconderos. Eye Fox se encargara de la bomba.

Rainbow: Espera un momento, amigo. No vamos a dejaros la diversión solo a vosotros.

Decía desafiante la pegaso, deseosa de pelear. Mike seriamente la dijo a Rainbow.

Mike: No es el momento de discutir. Id a esconderos, pero ya.

Decía Mike deteniendo con sus dos espadas el ataque de brazo de un bio dragón que trató de atacarlo por sorpresa, y el alicornio disparó un rayo desde su cuerno que lo mandó volando. Acto seguido aparecieron más bio dragones que los rodearon y se lanzaron todos a la vez tratando de matarlos. Las mane y dragón gritaron de miedo, mientras Mike clavando sus espadas al suelo, concentró energía en sus cascos en forma de energía azul.

Justo cuando los dragones iban a atacarlo, Mike gritó al mismo tiempo que liberaba desde sus cascos una inmensa energía que rodeó a los dragones en un tornado de energía que se llevó volando. Twilight y las otras estaban impresionadas por ello.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Parecía magia, pero no sentí nada parecido.

Mike: Eso era un ataque psi...

Twilight: ¿Ataque psi?

Mike: Luego os lo explicó. Ahora marchaos ya. Vamos.

Las mane y el dragón obedeciendo a regañadientes la petición de Mike y se fueron de allí. Solo que Mike nunca les dijo donde tendrían que esconderse ahora mismo.

Mientras Akayi seguía atacando a más bio dragones donde los congelaba con sus katanas de hielo tratando de proteger a su dueña, pero uno de ellos logró escabullirse y trató de atacarla por la espalda. Akayi vio eso e iba a intervenir, pero alguien se le adelantó a ello.

El ataque del dragón fue detenido por White Shield, donde el unicornio empleaba un escudo especial.

White: Quieto ahí. No voy a consentir que ataques a mi amiga, especialmente mientras yo empuñe el Escudo Gamma.

Decía el unicornio manteniendo bloqueado el ataque del dragón con un escudo que éste llevaba. Era un gran escudo triangular tecnológico de color verde alrededor y blanco en su interior. Dentro del escudo en lo blanco, tenía el símbolo Gamma, con dos alas de águila en la parte superior a ambos laterales de dicho escudo. En su interior circulaba una energía naranja que se veía a través de los huecos que tenía dicho escudo.

White: Bien, amigo. Y ahora, adiós.

Dijo esto el unicornio, al mismo tiempo que su escudo comenzó a brillar con una intensa energía verde que empujó al dragón lejos de él. Akayi al verlo, le agradeció la ayuda.

Akayi: Gracias por proteger a Rebeca, amigo.

Agradecía el gato de hielo. White Shield le sonrió a éste, pero mas bio dragones aparecieron.

Akayi: Hay que proteger a Rebeca.

White: Comprendido. Necesitamos más potencia de fuego. Activando segunda modalidad del Escudo Gamma.

Decía esto el unicornio, activando dicha función en el escudo, haciendo que éste se dividiera en dos mitades iguales, y se conectaran ambas en ambos brazos del paladín. De dichas mitades surgieron unas cuchillas de energía verde.

White: Bien. Listo para pelear.

Decía el unicornio listo para combatir.

Bit: Dejad que me una a vosotros en esta batalla.

Apareció volando el robot grifo al lado de éstos.

Akayi: La verdad es que se agradecería.

Respondió el gato. El felino de hielo se quedó cuidando de Rebeca, mientras White Shield y Bit se lanzaron a combatir.

White Shield con sus cuchillas de energía provenientes de las mitades de los escudos, saltó hacia el primer bio dragón y le atravesó el pecho causando que éste rugiera de dolor. Luego saltó hacia otro dragón y le hizo un corte en el cuello decapitándolo. Otros dos bio dragones trataron de rodearlo y atacarlo por dos lados a la vez. Justo cuando se lanzaron, el unicornio saltó entre ambos y con sus dos cuchillas les dio una doble estocada enterrando las cuchillas en los cuellos de ambos dragones. Ahí White Shield se giró sobre si mismo a modo de tornado, logrando decapitar a ambos bio dragones.

Una vez en el suelo, White Shield vio a un bio dragón acercándose hacia donde estaban Rebeca y Akayi. White Shield sin perder tiempo, activó sus alas de la armadura y salió volando directo hacia el dragón. Akayi sin perder tiempo fue directo hacia el dragón y tras esquivar el ataque de zarpa del dragón, saltó hacia su pecho clavando su katana en dicho lugar, al mismo tiempo que White Shield clavaba en la espalda sus armas dobles. Ambas armas se introdujeron a la vez atravesando el corazón del monstruo donde ahí rugió de dolor, cosa que paró cuando Akayi sacó la katana y le cortó la boca hasta llegar al cerebro y acabar con él. Ambos saltaron al suelo mientras el dragón caía muerto al suelo.

Bit iba volando a unos metros disparando sus armas de energía y misiles contra los dragones. Bit esquivó el ataque de varios bio dragones y acercándose a uno, cargó de energía su garra y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de uno de ellos, derribando al resto que estaba junto a éste.

Varios dragones fueron hacia este con intención de despedazarlo.

Bit: Calculando probabilidades de éxito. Preparando granada de energía.

Comentaba el robot grifo alzando su garra y de ella surgía una granada esférica que iba brillando con luz blanca en diversas partes. Acto seguido la lanzó contra los dragones y la granada explotó en una luz blanca cegadora que abatió a la mayoría de los dragones.

Bit: Varios dragones han sobrevivido a la explosión. Se requiere combate cercano.

Decía el robot convirtiendo sus brazos en espadas de energía y se lanzó hacia los bio dragones, lo cuallogró despacharlos a todos sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Hacia la alcaldía, iban Golden Heart junto con Nightmare y Light, quitando de enmedio a varios bio dragones que se cruzaban en su camino, dando paso libre a Eye Fox que iba junto con Gizmo y Vulcan con su Martillo Atronador, iba apoyando a los dragones en cuestión de dar paso a la arquera. Finalmente éstos llegaron a la alcaldía.

Golden: Ve, Eye Fox. Nosotros te cubrimos.

Decía el dragón dorado a la arquera, donde ahí ésta asintió.

Fox: Vale, gracias. Tened cuidado fuera.

Nightmare: Je...Que tengan cuidado ellos.

Decía sonriente el dragón negro, crujiendo sus garras. Eye Fox junto con Vulcan entraron dentro, su sorpresa fue que las mane y el dragón estaban dentro.

Fox: Chicas ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Twilight: Muy simple. Mike nos pidió que nos escondiéramos.

Rainbow: Pero él no dijo donde.

Completó la pegaso azul riéndose maliciosamente. Eye Fox dando un golpe en la cara, dijo molesta.

Fox: Como no. Y teníais que hacerlo donde esta la bomba. Bueno. No nos pongamos nerviosos ¿Dónde está la bomba?

Preguntaba Eye Fox a las chicas ya que no tenía tiempo para discutir con éstas. Las mane y el dragón la llevaron hasta donde estaba la bomba.

Fox: Bien. Ahí está la bomba. Solo tenemos 10 minutos antes de que explote.

Decía la arquera mirando el contador quedando menos de 10 minutos antes de que explote.

Spike: ¿Cómo la vais a desactivar?

Preguntó el dragón hasta que Vulcan ahí contesto.

Vulcan: Yo la mandaré a la luna de un martillazo.

Decía Vulcan sacando el Martillo Atronador y listo para golpear, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza haciendo que el robot soltara el martillo y le diera en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ésta molesta, le gritó molesta a Vulcan.

Fox: ¡Ni se te ocurra, tarugo! Si sacudimos violentamente la bomba, podría estallar.

Comentaba enfadada la arquera por la inconsciencia del robot. La arquera ignorando al aturdido robot, se puso a la bomba. Mando a Gizmo que desatornillase una placa lateral con ayuda de un destornillador eléctrico.

Fox: Bien. Cascos a la obra.

Twilight: ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba preocupada la unicornio. Eye Fox toda confianza mientras sacaba una caja de herramientas, la respondió.

Fox: No te preocupes, Twilight. Conozco esta clase bomba de tiempo. Son todas iguales. Simplemente hay que cortar el cable correcto que casi siempre es el mismo color. Solo hay que...

No pudo terminar la frase la arquera, porque Gizmo terminó de destornillar la placa. Cuando la placa cayó, Eye Fox se sobresalto al ver su contenido.

Fox: ¡Ay, no! ¡No fastidies!

Decía alarmada la arquera al ver que no había cables de colores, sino todos grises y exactamente iguales.

Rainbow: Muy bien, lista ¿Ahora qué cable dices que hay que cortar?

Decía de forma sarcástica la pegaso. Eye Fox alarmada, miraba los cables mientras comentaba preocupada.

Fox: Maldita sea. Esto rompe con toda las tradiciones sobre bombas de tiempo. Todos los cables son iguales.

Spike: no todos. Fíjate, Eye Fox. Todos tienen un número distinto.

Comentó el dragón, mientras señalaba con su garra que en la parte superior de los cables había varios números. Eye Fox dándose cuenta de ello, dijo.

Fox: Tienes razón, Spike. Por lo visto esta bomba no va por colores, sino por números.

Applejack: Entonces solo hay que cortar el cable con el número correcto.

Rainbow: Genial ¿Y cuál es?

Dijo ya algo mas emocionada la pegaso ante la posible desactivación de la bomba. Ahí Eye Fox dijo seriamente.

Fox: No es tan sencillo. Normalmente se desactivan bombas mediante el código de colores, pero nunca antes había visto una bomba con cables numerados.

Fluttershy: Oh, no...Quieres decir...

Pinkie: Oh, oh.

Comentaban preocupadas la pegaso amarilla y la pony rosa. Ahí Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: ¿Y por qué no simplemente cortas todos los cables y ya está?

Fox: Idiota. Si hago eso, corremos el riesgo de que saltemos todos por los aires. Es demasiado arriesgado. Debo estudiar como desactivar la bomba cortando el cable correcto.

Rarity: Espero que sea pronto, querida. Ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Decía preocupada la unicornio blanca, viendo que en contador marcaba menos de 8 minutos.

Volviendo a la batalla, la patrulla seguía combatiendo contra los bio dragones. Jameson desde su escondite, no perdía detalle.

Jameson: Sigue filmando, cámara. Que todo el mundo sea consciente de la amenaza que suponen Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Decía el editor mientras el cámara seguía filmando todo.

Los trillizos que acaban de llegar, se unieron a la pelea tratando de enfrentarse a los bio dragones utilizando los tres su forma guerrera, por desgracia, éstos eran demasiado fuertes para ellos y fueron rápidamente derribados al suelo.

Minerva: ¡Au...! Eso dolió...

Decía esto la dragona, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Neptuno. ¿Estáis bien?

Urano: Au...¿Te parece que estamos bien, idiota?

Preguntaba molesto su hermano. Rápidamente éstos se pusieron en guardia cuando los bio dragones fueron hacia ellos.

Neptuno: ¡Tomad esto!

Decía el dragón azul lanzándose hacia un bio dragón y tratando de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara. El bio dragón recibió el golpe, pero ni siquiera lo notó en su casco de la cabeza. El bio dragón cogio del brazo a Neptuno y lo levantó de golpe para tirarlo al suelo violentamente cerca de sus hermanos que lo socorrieron rápido.

Minerva: ¡Hermano!

Urano: ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba éstos ayudando a su hermano a levantarse. Este último adolorido, les contestó.

Neptuno: Sí. Más o menos.

Urano: Estos bestias son demasiado fuertes para nosotros incluso en nuestra forma guerrera. Tenemos que usar nuestra segunda forma.

Minerva: Pero no podemos. Ya lo usamos una vez para salvar a nuestro antiguo rey pese a haber hecho el juramento ante Lunarian. No creo que la diosa nos permita una segunda vez.

Comentaba la dragona, preocupada ante lo que insinuaba su hermano. Neptuno al final tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano.

Neptuno: Hermana. Estos bestias nos van a machacar. Puede que no tengamos más remedio que hacerlo, pese a que tengamos que enfrentarnos a la ira de la diosa.

Decía esto el dragón azul. Minerva dándose cuenta de la situación y de estar rodeada de bio dragones, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que quizás su hermano tenía razón.

Minerva: Supongo que no queda más remedio.

Urano: Bien, hermanos. Si tenemos que ir al infierno, lo haremos todos juntos.

Los tres adoptaron posición de lucha, pero justo antes de que fueran a hacer algo, un látigo parecido a gel verde atrapó a Minerva que tiró de esta hacia un bio dragón que sostenía el látigo.

Minerva atada por el látigo, veía al bio dragón mientras éste se quitaba el casco de metal. Minerva se horrorizó por completo en cuando vio el rostro de dicho bio dragón.

El rostro del bio dragón estaba completamente deformado. Tenía múltiples ojos sin seguir un orden fijo y sin pupilas. Las fosas nasales estaban completamente desfigurada. No tenía orejas alguna. Sus dientes eran largos y afilados.

Minerva: Pero ¿Qué clase de monstruo es esto?

Comentaba la dragona, mientra el enorme bio dragón abrió sus fauces revelando una lengua afilada como una cuchillas. El bio dragón tenía intención de devorarla para horror de ésta.

Neptuno: ¡Hermana!

Urano: ¡Hermana!

Sus hermanos trataron de socorrer a su hermana, pero varios dragones se interpusieron y los golpearon duramente a éstos, haciendo que cayeran contra el suelo.

Minerva: ¡Hermanos!

Gritaba horrorizada Minerva, mientras el bio dragón estuvo a punto de devorarla. Minerva sentía que era el fin, hasta que de repente una garra dorada le atravesó desde la nuca a la boca. Minerva pudo ver que su salvador era el dragón dorado Golden Heart.

Golden Heart: Quieto, amigo. A esta hermosa dama no la harás ningún daño.

Decía esto el dragón dorado, mientras con su otra garra le cogía desde la parte superior de la boca al bio dragón y tiró de ella con fuerza, logrando arrancar la parte superior de dicha cabeza matando así al dragón y liberando a Minerva. La dragona pudo ver como el difunto bio dragón cayó al suelo y surgía de éste una extraña sustancia negra.

Golden Heart: ¿Estás bien, Minerva?

Preguntaba el dragón dorado a ésta. Minerva un poco aturdida, respondió.

Minerva: Sí. Gracias, Golden Heart.

Golden Heart: Todo por una hermosa dama.

Respondía de forma caballeresca y haciendo una reverencia el dragón dorado, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la dragona amarilla.

Varios bio dragones tenía rodeados a Neptuno y a Urano. Uno iba a atacar, hasta que de repente dos garras negras surgían de su pecho y ambas garras tirando a ambos lados, lo fue partiendo desde el centro.

Nightmare: ¡Aquí estáaa...! ¡Nightmare...!

Bromeaba el dragón negro, mientras asomaba su cabeza en el agujero que había formado en el bio dragón. Tirando con más fuerza, partió en dos en la parte superior del bio dragón, matándolo así al instante.

Light apareció también surgiendo del cielo y golpeando o lanzando rayos de luz contra los bio dragones, salvando así a Neptuno y Urano.

Lily que estaba con ellos, no se quedó atrás y concentrando sus energía de la naturaleza, golpe con fuerza el suelo convocando así los poderes de la tierra, haciendo que surgieran múltiples rocas de gran tamaño que fueron golpeando a los bio dragones y aplastándolos con éstas.

Golden Heart acercándose a los dos hermanos junto con Minerva, les preguntó.

Golden Heart: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Preguntaba el dragón dorado ofreciendo su garra a estos para ayudarles a levantar. Neptuno siendo el primero en aceptar su ayuda, respondió.

Neptuno: Sí. Muchas gracias, compañero.

Urano: Y perdona si pensamos mal de ti antes.

Decían estos. Golden Heart riéndose levemente les contestó.

Golden Heart: No hay de que. Y no os preocupéis.

Urano: No, en serio. Te agradecemos. Ahora si que lamentamos haber pensado mal de ti. Cuando pensábamos que era un cretino.

Golden Heart: Aja.

Respondía el dragón dorado sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto.

Neptuno: Cuando pensábamos que eras un ligón descarado que trataba de ligarse a nuestra hermana.

Golden Heart: Aja...

Urano: Cuando pensábamos que eras un creído fanfarrón solo por el hecho de ser un dragón dorado.

Golden Heart: Aja...

Neptuno: Cuando pensábamos que no eras más que un prepotente creído...

Golden Heart: Aja...

Urano: Cuando hacíamos muñecos de ti y los usábamos para hacer magia vudu clavando grandes agujas..

Neptuno: O cuando pusimos una foto tuya en el fondo de la taza del vater...

Golden Heart: Aja...Esperad...¿Qué hicisteis qué...?

Preguntó el dragón dorado ante lo último que dijo estos, haciendo reír a los demás dragones presentes.

Light: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...magia vudu ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Nightmare: ja, ja, ja, ja...Aunque lo de la foto es mucho mejor ja, ja, ja, ja..

Lily: Es verdad, tíos. Muy buena...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se reían los tres dragones, siendo Lily la que más se reía hasta el punto que la salían las lágrimas. Golden Heart no dijo nada. Simplemente se cruzo de brazos y miró para otro lado molesto, mientras los dos hermanos se reía y Minerva miraba molesta a éstos.

Mientras tanto, Rebeca seguía parada en el sitio. Veía a todos sus amigos como las tropas mecánicas luchar. Ella quería ayudar, pero sus miedos la dejaban paralizada impidiendo hacer cualquier movimiento. Ella no sabía que hacer ahora mismo.

Rebeca: Yo...Quiero ayudar, pero no puedo. No puedo luchar...

Mike apareció junto a Rebeca y poniéndose al lado de su amiga, la preguntó.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el alidrake a su amiga. Ésta mirando a Mike, le contestó.

Rebeca: No, Mike. No me encuentro bien. No puedo luchar. Lo siento...

Se disculpaba la chica. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, la cogio en brazos para sorpresa de ésta.

Rebeca: Mike ¿Qué haces?

Mike: Tranquila, amiga. Solo voy a ponerte a salvo...

Respondía su amigo a Rebeca, donde la chica se sonrojó ligeramente al ser llevaba en brazos.

Mike: Sherrys...O Anivia. Como sea. Vamos. Hay que poner a Rebeca en lugar seguro.

El gato de hielo tras despachar a un bio dragón, asintió con la cabeza y ambos fueron a buscar un lugar seguro para Rebeca. Mientras Rebeca se sujetaba de detrás del cuello del alicornio con sus manos, no pudo evitar pensar.

Rebeca: (Mis amigos. Me tienen que estar cubriendo porque no soy más que una cobarde que teme luchar).

Pensaba para sí la chica, sintiendo una gran culpabilidad en su interior al considerarse una carga para lo demás.

Volviendo con Eye Fox, Vulcan y las mane como dragón. La arquera trataba de buscar el cable correcto que cortar. Ya solo quedaban dos minutos escasos.

Fox: Vamos a ver...Probemos a cortar este cable...No...Es demasiado arriesgado...¿Y si corto este otro? No...No creo que sea el correcto...

Trataba la arquera de averiguar cual era el cable correcto para cortarlo y desactivar la bomba. Por desgracia no era fácil. Las manes como el dragón, miraban nerviosos la bomba a punto de estallar.

Rainbow: Amiga. No es por meterte prisa, pero la bomba está a punto de estallar.

La decía la pegaso celeste preocupada de que dentro de nada saldría volando sin necesidad de alas.

Pinkie: Corta el 1...No...El 3...Tampoco...Ay...El 12...el 12...nonono...el 6...

Decía la pony rosa completamente nerviosa. Al final Eye Fox molesta por tantas interrupciones, gritó.

Fox: ¡Callaos...! ¡No me puedo concentrar...!

Applejack: Pues concéntrate, deprisa...Solo quedan apenas 20 segundos...

Decía la vaquera señalando con su casco el contador al cual efectivamente solo faltaban 20 segundos. El grupo estaba más preocupado todavía. Al final Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: Eh,Eye Fox. Esto...Prueba a cortar el número 13. Ya que es mi número de la suerte. Digo yo.

La comentaba el robot que estaba ya bastante nervioso por salir pronto por los aires. Rainbow susurrando a Applejack, la comentó a ésta.

Rainbow: (¿No es el trece el número de la mala suerte o algo así?).

Preguntaba Rainbow. Applejack no respondió, simplemente tragó saliva nerviosa.

Eye Fox estaba ya bastante nerviosa. No sabía que hacer. Apenas faltaba tiempo. Al final soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Fox: En fin...No perdemos nada por probar...

Decía esto justo cuando el contador solo quedaba 10 segundos.

10...9...

Eye Fox con una gota de sudor, acercó las tijeras al cable indicado por Vulcan.

8...7...

Fluttershy estaba tumbada en el suelo temblando de miedo y tapándose los ojos con sus cascos, mientras Rainbow estaba a su lado también con miedo y tragando saliva. El cable estaba ya entre las tijeras de Eye Fox, mientras ésta miraba fijamente el cable.

6...5...

Rarity miraba de forma dramática sintiendo que iba a morir, mientras Applejack se daba aire con su sombrero debido a los sudores fríos que tenía ésta. Eye Fox tragó aire mientras se preparaba para cortar los cables.

4...3...

Pinkie Pie, y Spike estaban mordiéndose las pezuñas o uñas de forma frenética, mientras Twilight estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Vulcan estaba tranquilamente leyendo una revista, hasta que se acordó de golpe lo que estaba pasando y tirando la revista a un lado, comenzó a morderse las pezuñas. Eye Fox comenzó a cerrar las tijeras para cortar el cable. Ahora era todo o nada.

2...1...

Todos estaban enormemente nerviosos mientras veían las tijeras a punto de cerrarse del todo. Finalmente Eye Fox cortó el cable. Nada más hacerlo, todos apartaron la mirada y cubrirse con sus brazos para protegerse, pero al final no hubo explosión.

Voz de bomba: Bomba detenida...

Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que la bomba había sido desactivado.

Twilight: Menos mal.

Spike: Yo ya me veía en el cielo de los ponis...

Applejack: Menos mal.

Rarity: ¡Cielos! Pensé que mi hora había llegado. Yo que soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir tan pronto.

Pinkie: ¡Uuuu...! Primero fue esto..Primero Eye Fox...Luego las tijeras...La bomba...y ban...Nos salvamos...

Decía alegremente la pony rosa contenta de seguir viva.

Fluttershy: ¿Ha...Ha terminado...?

Preguntaba la pegaso amarilla. Rainbow soltando un suspiro y volando un poco mientras sonreía, dijo.

Rainbow: Sí. Nos salvamos.

Vulcan: Uff...Menos mal. Ya me veía convertido en chatarra. La cantidad de tías buenas que se habrían echado a llorar por mi perdida.

Comentaba Vulcan aliviado de seguir con vida. Rainbow de forma sarcástica, dijo.

Rainbow: Sí. Seguro.

Eye Fox secándose la frente con una toalla que Gizmo la daba, dijo con una sonrisa.

Fox: Menos mal. Es increíble que Vulcan haya acertado en algo por una vez.

Spike: Sí. Da hasta miedo...

Mientras tanto, Ocelot y Valter seguían combatiendo. Desde hace rato, Valter tenía que haber dado la orden a sus bio dragones para retirarse y luego éste para evitar la explosión, ignorando por completo que la bomba había sido desactivada. El dragón solo pensaba en matar a Ocelot.

Valter: ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos y hacer que gritos de dolor y sufrimiento!

Gritaba el dragón, a la vez lanzando un gran chorro de fuego contra Ocelot. El vaquero cargó su katana de fuego y lanzó un tajo vertical que dividió el chorro de fuego en dos impidiendo que lo alcanzase. Luego cargó su katana de hielo y lanzó un corte vertical hacia delante donde el dragón no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y lo alcanzó, haciendo que se le congelase las patas y brazos.

Valter: Un poco de hielo no me detendrá.

Ocelot: Quizás no, pero esto seguro que si amigo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Fuego Helado!

 **Música Finisher**

Ocelot alzó la katana roja y fue cubriéndose la hoja de fuego. Luego alzo la katana azul y fue cubriéndose la hoja de hielo. Ocelot junto ambas katanas a forma de "X".

Valter: Tus trucos de fuego y hielo no me asustan.

Decía desafiante el dragón liberándose del hielo. Ocelot sonriendo levemente, le contestó.

Ocelot: Pues deberías. Porque ahora mismos sufrirás un ataque de hielo de tan frío intenso que quema. Y un ataque de fuego tan caliente. que prácticamente te hiela la sangre.(Creo que eso última no pega demasiado la verdad).

Valter: Maldito pony. Voy a matarte.

El dragón Valter se lanzó hacia Ocelot, pero el espadachín había terminado de cargar su ataque y acto seguido dio un doble tajo hacia delante en forma de "X", formando en ese momento una gran "X" de fuego y hielo que fue directo hacia el dragón Valter donde no pudo esquivarlo.

Valter: ¡Oh, no!

Valter intentó inútilmente protegerse con su arma, pero de nada sirvió. Cuando la X de fuego y hielo impactó con él, se formó una enorme explosión de fuego y hielo alrededor de Valter.

Valter: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritaba Valter mientras salía volando lejos de allí. Ocelot volviendo a unir las dos katanas en una, se las guardó en una de las fundas de la espalda y sonriente comentó.

Ocelot: Bueno, amigo. Ese ataque seguramente te habrá dejado helado. O quemado. Bueno ¿Qué más da?

Bromeaba el espadachín.

Finalmente la calma volvió al pueblo y todos en la plaza central, estaban sacando la bomba del ayuntamiento. White Shield y Vulcan se encargaba de cargar la bomba a un lugar seguro.

White: Con cuidado, Vulcan. Con cuidado.

Vulcan: ¿Qué crees que hago socio?

Lyndon: Eso. Vosotros cargad la bomba, mientras yo...Vigilo.

Comentaba el grifo con su típico sentido del humor, aunque en el fondo estaba temeroso de que la bomba llegase a explotar. Mike junto con Rebeca, Darkwing y Night Ray, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Salvamos el pueblo.

Dark: Menos mal que la bomba no estalló.

Night: Desde luego. Si esa bomba hubiese estallado.

Mike: Pero el pueblo está a salvo.

Dark: Eso es verdad.

Los ponis chocaron de cascos. La única que no estaba celebrando era Rebeca, la cual miraba tristemente la escena.

Rebeca: (Lo consiguieron, pero no con mi ayuda. A veces me pregunto, si realmente puedo hacer algo o no...).

Comentaba la chica. Jameson haciendo acto se presencia, comenzó a hablar con su actitud molesta.

Jameson: ¡Este pueblo ha estado a punto de estallar en pedazos, todo por culpa de Mike Bluer y su patrulla! ¡Obviamente ellos tienen la culpa de todo esto!

A ninguno de los presentes les agradó el tono de este tipo. En otro lugar, Valter que estaba en medio de un bosque con heridas en su cuerpo, apoyándose en un árbol para ponerse de pie, comentó molesto.

Valter: Grrr...Si no puedo matarlos con mis propias garras. Me aseguraré de que todo vuele por los aires.

Comentaba el dragón pulsando un botón que tenía en su brazalete.

En ese instante, la bomba que transportaba el grupo volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento.

Voz bomba: Bomba reactivada...Explosión inminente...

Aquello alertó al grupo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué? ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Nos va a explotar en las nariceeees..!

Gritó vulcan dejando caer la bomba y hacerlo rodar hacia donde estaba Jameson.

Jameson: ¡Oh, no!

Finalmente la bomba estalló. Todos, en especial Jameson, se cubrieron para protegerse de la explosión. Pero por algún extraño motivo la explosión no les alcanzó. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

Mike volando a unos metros, estaba lanzando rayos psionicos desde sus cascos y aplicando un gran esfuerzo, tenía encerrada la zona donde estaba formando la explosión. El alicornio haciendo un esfuerzo enorme estaba reteniendo la explosión, pero no por mucho tiempo. Jameson veía la esfera donde dentro estaba concentrada la explosión.

Mike: No podré...Aguantar...Mucho tiempo...esto...

Comentaba el alicornio, manteniendo la burbuja como podía. Sus amigos sorprendidos, trataron de ayudarlo de algún modo.

Sky: Mike...

Bit: Explosión inminente. No será posible retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Dark: Pero algo se podrá hacer ¿No?

Fox: Mike no aguantará eternamente así, pronto la burbuja se deshará y la explosión se expandirá por todo el pueblo.

Twilight: Oh, no...

Fluttershy: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Minerva: No podemos permitir que el pueblo sea destruido.

Mike: Nadie morirá. Eso os lo juro.

Decía Mike y empleando sus energía psionicas, desplazó los brazos hacia arriba haciendo que el rayo con la esfera fuera hacia arriba. Ahí gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando la intensidad de los rayos, mandando la esfera hacia el cielo.

Mike: (Debo alejarla de Ponyville lo más posible).

Todos veían como Mike mandaba la burbuja que contenía la explosión hacia el cielo. Mike gritaba con todas sus fuerzas aumentando más y más la fuerza del rayo. Los presentes pudieron ver que la crin de Mike se estaba volviendo blanco brillante y comenzó a adoptar forma de llamas de luz blancas hasta el punto que parecía una luz centelleante.

Twilight: ¿Qué le pasa a Mike?

Applejack: ¿Por qué se le pone el pelo así?

Pinkie: Que guai...Parece una estrella brillante de la noche.

Red: Es por que Mike está usando mucha energía psionica. Cuando un pony celeste usa mucha energía mental, su crin adopta esa forma. No os preocupéis. Es normal.

Explicaba la alicornio de fuego a éstas. Finalmente Mike logró mandar al cielo dicha esfera y acto seguido ésta se abrió, formando una gran explosión en el cielo. Todo el mundo se echó al suelo, mientras las casas temblaba por el efecto expansivo de la explosión.

Cuando todo terminó, todo el mundo suspiro aliviado.

Black: Se acabó...

Camaleón: Menos mal...

Lyndon: Mi madre. En toda mi vida vi nada igual.

Jameson seguía en el suelo y Mike donde su crin ya había vuelto a la normalidad, le extendió su casco para ayudarle a levantarse.

Mike: Bueno, Jameson. Supongo que después de esto, ahora pensará mejor de mí y de mi grupo ¿No?

Le comentó el alicornio sonriente, esperando que ahora las cosas con Jameson cambiasen. Por desgracia, el terrestre molesto, le apartó el casco y tras levantarse, le decía seriamente y molesto.

Jameson: Buen intento, mocoso, pero esto no cambia nada. Sé que tu patrulla y tú planeasteis esto. Juro que no pienso descansar hasta que todo el mundo sepa la verdad sobre todos ustedes y acabéis en la cárcel todos vosotros.

Le decía el terrestre apuntando con su casco al alicornio. A nadie le agradó que pese a que le había salvado la vida antes a Jameson, éste siguiera tachando a Mike y su grupo de criminales. Al final Mike enfadado ya, le apuntó ahora con su casco y le dijo molesto.

Mike: Pues muy bien. En tal caso. Yo no pienso descansar hasta que se afeite ese ridículo bigote que tiene.

Le dijo Mike antes de darle la espalda a Jameson y marcharse caminando de allí. Sus amigos se reunieron con él.

Spike: Que borde.

Rainbow: Desde luego.

Rarity: Es increíble que pese a que le has salvado la vida, os siga tachando de criminal. Que mal hombre.

Applejack: Es verdad.

Comentaban las mane y el dragón que no les agradó el trato de Jameson al grupo. Mike con indiferencia, dijo.

Mike: Peor para él. Que le den. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con un idiota que no sabe aceptar cuando se equivoca.

Vulcan: ¿Sigue en pie lo de lanzarle un misil súper explosivo?

Preguntó Vulcan sonriente. Mike iba a decir algo, pero al final se rió y los demás también. Ahi Rainbow le dijo.

Rainbow: Muy buena lo del bigote, Mike.

Mike: Sí, amiga. Je, je, je, je...Se me ocurrió de repente.

Respondía el potro, chocando su casco con el de Rainbow.

Más tarde en el Infinity, en el cuarto de Rebeca. La chica estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada gacha. Con ella estaba Sherrys tumbado a su lado encima de la cama y Anivia en un perchero para aves.

Anivia: ¿Estás bien, amiga?

La preguntaba la fénix a su compañera. Rebeca soltando un suspiro, la respondió.

Rebeca: No...No estoy bien...Ya he fallado dos veces al equipo cuando más me necesitaban...Me siento tan inútil...

Sherrys: Señorita Rebeca. Solo se dejó llevar un poco por sus miedos. Solo tome tiempo y ya verá como acaba superando.

Rebeca: Mucho me temo que no será así, Sherrys. Mucho me temo que soy más un estorbo para el equipo, que una ayuda.

Decía la chica, mientras se levantaba de la cama y tras dos pasos dando la espalda a sus compañeros animales, ésta finalmente dijo.

Rebeca: La verdad. No sé como voy a llevar esto y si realmente lo voy a superar o no.

Comentaba la chica con grandes dudas en su interior.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: Así que al final el pueblo se salvó.

Lyndon: Así es. Te juro que por un momento, pensé que ya estaría visitando el cielo.

Bromeaba el grifo. La grifo comentó.

Jill: Ahora resulta que ese alicornio tiene poderes mentales ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Una especie de transformación suprema en forma de dragón o algo así?

Comentaba esta. Lyndon riéndose levemente, la comentó.

Lyndon: Todo es posible con ese chico. Créeme. Lo sé de buena garra. Je, je, je, je.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	36. Cap 35 El Valor del Leon

**Capítulo 35**

 **El Valor del Leon  
**

 **Nota autor: Capítulo hecho en conjunto con mi amiga Heron de S.W.A.T or Team Wild que me ayudó en varios puntos de este capítulo para mejorarlo. Muchas gracias amiga por la ayuda en este capítulo.**

Lyndon: Bien. La siguiente parte puede ser de tu interés o no.

La comentaba a esta el grifo. Jill asintió.

Jill: Prosigue.

Lyndon: Muy bien. Adelante pues. Esta vez nos vamos a centrar en un miembro de la patrulla en particular.

Lyndon se puso a su libro y comenzó a narrar lo siguiente.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En un lugar desconocido, estaban Mike y su patrulla como Lyndon. Solo que éstos estaban colgados de la pared con sus patas delanteras inmovilizadas mediante agarres de fuerte metal con cierre electrónico, incluso los fénix como zorro dorado estaban atrapados en la pared mediante collares encadenados que impedían usar sus poderes. La única que no estaba era Rebeca como sus compañeros animales.

Dark: No me puedo creer que hayamos caído en una trampa tan tonta como unos principiantes.

Comentaba molesta la alicornio. Dark Cloud asintió también.

Dark Cloud: Y eso que la idea parecía buena.

Completaba el fénix negro.

Red: Sí. Solo que nadie se esperaría que todo esto fuera una trampa.

Ghost: E ignorándolo por completo, caímos en ella como unos principiantes.

Lyndon: En mi vida como ladrón jamás me había pasado una cosa como esta.

Mike miraba seriamente el lugar con atención. Era un gran recinto cerrado amplio con paredes de metal. En su mente tenía un pensamiento concreto.

Mike: (Rebeca. Al menos tú no has caído en esto. Y ahora mismo eres nuestra última esperanza.)

 **Flashback**

En el comedor del Infinity, estaban la patrulla entera. Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray estaban sentados en una mesa junto con Rebeca. La chica tenía una expresión sería al igual que los otros.

Un intenso silencio se formaba entre ellos como el resto del grupo. Silencio que fue roto por Mike donde le preguntó a la chica.

Mike: ¿Cómo que te vas, Rebeca?

La preguntaba el alicornio sorprendido. Por lo visto Rebeca ya le había contado su deseo de marcharse junto con Sherrys y Anivia. Rebeca seriamente y con la mirada gacha, le respondió al alicornio.

Rebeca: Así es, Mike. He decidido marcharme. Siento que no soy útil para el equipo en absoluto.

Dark: Bueno. Eso ya lo sabíamos de antecascó.

Respondía Darkwing con burla, hasta que Night que estaba a su lado, la dio un codazo para que ésta se callase.

Mike: Pero Rebeca ¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto? Apenas empezamos con esto.

Preguntaba Mike sin comprender las razones de su amiga. Ahí Rebeca le respondió.

Rebeca: Porque verás, Mike. Siento que soy más una carga que una ayuda. Ya son dos veces la que me quedé paralizada de miedo en plena batalla y que vosotros os tengáis que desviaros para ayudarme. No sirve de nada que yo me quede aquí si no hago nada por el equipo.

Comentaba Rebeca, sintiendo gran culpa por no ser de ayuda para sus amigos. Sherrys que estaba tumbado en el suelo al lado de su dueña, no pudo evitar mirarla con lastima. Mike sintiendo lastima por Rebeca, trató de consolarla.

Mike: Rebeca. Nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil. Sé que estás así por lo que te ocurrió hace tiempo en aquella misión, pero marcharte no resuelves nada. Así no podrás recobrar el valor perdido.

Trataba Mike de convencer a su amiga de que se quedara. Por desgracia no parecía lograr resultado alguno. Rebeca echando la cabeza para atrás y mirando al techo, le respondió.

Rebeca: Mira, Mike. Te agradezco que intentes ayudarme, pero la vida no es un fanfic donde uno o más escritores escriben por teclado y ordenador todo lo que pasará en todo momento y en caso de error, corregirlo y que todo termine siempre bien. Lo siento, Mike, pero si para el grupo voy a ser más una molestia que una ayuda. Lo mejor es que me marche. Además. Ya están Nightmare y Light como Lily ayudando. Con ellos deberían ser más que suficientes para derrotar a Arquímedes y sus seguidores.

Mike: Rebeca...

Decía el alicornio sintiendo una gran lastima por Rebeca. Darkwing trataba de hacerse la indiferente, pero aunque ella odiaría admitirlo. En el fondo la daba pena que Rebeca se tuviera que marcharse.

Mike: Oye, Rebeca. Al menos podrías pensártelo un poco antes de marcharte. Quizás, aunque no sea en las batallas y hasta que te sientas segura. Quizás puedas ayudar de alguna otra forma ajena a las batallas.

La comentaba el alicornio, esperando que Rebeca al final se quedara. La chica seriamente le respondió.

Rebeca: Me lo pensaré. Me iré a mi cuarto a descansar si no os importa.

Decía la chica levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia su cuarto que estaba en otra planta de la nave, siendo seguido por Sherrys y Anivia. Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala.

Ghost: Pobre Rebeca. No lo debe pasarlo nada bien.

Comentó la pony fantasma sintiendo una gran lastima por la chica. Blue Sky la secundó.

Sky: Por lo visto nuestra amiga ha sufrido mucho, sea lo que sea lo que la ha pasado en aquella misión.

Comentó el paladín, ya que hace tiempo Rebeca tras hablar con Mike sobre ello, les contó al resto del grupo lo sucedido con ella. De cómo estuvo a punto de morir en una misión y el resto del grupo con ella, y como se había hecho aquella horrible cicatriz en su costado. El grupo no podía evitar sentir lastima por la chica, incluso Darkwing aunque odiara admitirlo.

Black: Mike ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Y si decide marcharse?

Preguntaba la bat pony. Mike seriamente la respondió tras soltar un suspiro.

Mike: Sinceramente no lo sé. Aunque me duele decir esto, si ella quiere marcharse, no tendremos más remedio que respetar su decisión. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es darla espacio para que lo piense mejor.

Lyndon: Es lo que hago yo siempre. Cuando necesito pensar bien una cosa, suelo buscarme un sitio tranquilo y aislado para así poder pensar con claridad.

Completaba el grifo que estaba apoyado tranquilamente en la pared. En ese momento apareció Vulcan.

Vulcan: Eh, chicos ¿Qué me he perdido?

Preguntaba el robot como si nada. Eye Fox seriamente le respondió.

Fox: Pues todo, tarugo ¿Y se puede saber dónde estabas en todo este tiempo?

Vulcan: Veréis. Me apetecía dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Fox: Más bien para espiar a las sirvientas en los vestuarios.

Comentó con sarcasmo la arquera. Vulcan se defendió.

Vulcan: En realidad, salí a dar una vuelta y me topé con un pony disfrazado que repartía panfletos.

Fox: Panfletos. Que original.

Decía otra vez con sarcasmo la arquera. Vulcan finalmente dijo.

Vulcan: Es esto. Mirad.

Decía esto sacando de su armadura un panfleto algo maltratado. Red Fire con su magia lo cogió y leyó su contenido. Ahí la alicornio de fuego comentó.

Red: Interesante... Según aquí, acaban de poner un nuevo museo dedicado a los dragones aquí en Canterlot.

Dark: ¿Un museo dedicado a los dragones?

Medic: ¿Aquí en Canterlot? Curioso.

Preguntaban ambas ponis, que al igual que al resto, les resultó extraño que se fundase un museo dedicado a los dragones precisamente en Canterlot, teniendo en cuenta que los ponis del lugar, en especial los nobles, no aceptaban demasiado bien a los dragones. Aquello extraño al grupo.

Ocelot: Un museo para dragones. Qué raro.

Camaleón: Muy raro.

White: Canterlot no es conocida por su aprecio hacia los dragones. Esto resulta muy raro.

Sky: Tal vez deberíamos echar un vistazo a ese museo.

Night: ¿No creéis que quizás la gente esté aceptando un poco mejor a los dragones?

Preguntaba Night. Ahí Darkwing le respondió.

Dark: Lo dudo. Muchos de aquí son de la ideología idiota de Blueblood. Que de repente pongan un museo dedicado a los dragones, resulta muy sospechoso.

Contestaba con desconfianza la alicornio sombría.

Bit: Se podría echar un vistazo para ver cómo es dicho lugar.

Completó Bit. Mike estando de acuerdo con él, afirmó.

Mike: Bit tiene razón. Iremos a echar un vistazo a ese museo.

Night: ¿Avisamos a Rebeca? Quizás la guste visitar dicho museo.

Ante la pregunta, Mike con expresión de no estar muy seguro, le respondió.

Mike: Mejor no. Ahora mismo Rebeca necesita tiempo para estar sola. Iremos nosotros y luego más tarde, veremos si ella quiere visitarlo o no.

Decía Mike sintiendo cierto pesar, ya que posiblemente visitar un museo dedicado a los dragones podría quizás animar a Rebeca. Pero consideró que ahora la chica querría esta solar sin que nadie la molestase.

Más tarde, el grupo caminó por las calles de Canterlot, siguiendo el mapa del panfleto pasaron por unas callejones que estaban sospechosamente muy apartadas de las calles principales.

Finalmente llegaron a dicho museo. Era una estructura grande. Con dos estatuas de dragones en la entrada. De diseño modesto, simplemente de mármol o material similar. No tenía ni siquiera ningún indicativo de fuese un museo si quiera.

Black: ¿Este es el sitio?

Preguntaba Black Wing alzando el vuelo y examinando un poco la parte frontal de dicho museo.

Sky: Según el panfleto, esta es la dirección.

Dark: Sinceramente, deberían anunciarse un poco más si quieren que el lugar fuese más conocido y popular.

Completaba Darkwing, ya que desde que empezaron a buscarlo, sin ayuda del mapa que estaba en el panfleto, seguramente no lo habrían encontrado, ya que no encontraron ningún cartel o señal indicativo que los llevase a dicho museo. En cierto modo, aquello resultaba bastante sospechoso y daba que pensar al grupo.

Vulcan: Bueno ¿Qué tanto hay que pensar? Vamos a ver el museo ya.

Decía animado el robot, siendo el primero en entrar al museo.

Sky: ¡Vulcan, espera!

El resto del grupo subió por las escaleras de entrada y llegaron a dentro. Una vez dentro, no encontraron absolutamente a nadie. Como mucho, algunas estatuas o figuras de cera sobre dragones representando escenas.

Dark Cloud: Bien ¿Queríais dragones? Pues aquí los hay a patadas.

Comentaba el fénix que estaba apoyado en la grupa de su compañera. Holy que estaba con Mike, comentó.

Holy: Que raro. No hay nadie. Debería haber, no sé. Un vigilante o algo así.

Comentaba la fénix mirando por todos lados, tratando de ver a alguien, pero no veía a ningún solo pony, ni siquiera algún vigilante.

Mike: Bueno. Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a echar un vistazo.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y se dividieron en grupos. Mike, Darkwing y Night Ray con sus fénix fueron hacia una sala. Red Fire, White Shield, Ocelot y Medic por otro. Vulcan, Eye Fox, Blue Sky y Black Wing por otra sala. Ghost, Camaleón, Bit y Lyndon por otra. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran vigilados por cámaras.

En la sala del vigilante, había varios monitores mostrando a la patrulla en las diversas salas por donde estos iban. Una sombra sentada en un sillón giratorio, sonrió maliciosamente mientras comentó.

¿?: Como era de esperar. Sabía yo que no resistirían la tentación de visitar un museo sobre dragones je, je, je, je.

Comentaba la extraña voz con una sonrisa maliciosa. La figura misteriosa se puso en un panel de control, mientras iba pulsando unos botones.

¿?: Je, je, je, je... Que comience el juego.

Red Fire, White Shield, Ocelot y Medic pasaban por una larga sala, donde podían ver una figura de cera a tamaño real de un enorme dragón rojo.

Red: Hay que reconocer que está bien hecho esta figura de cera.

Comentaba la alicornio mientras caminaba al igual que los otros.

White: Es verdad, Red Fire. Casi parece de verdad. Da la impresión de que va a moverse en cualquier momento como un dragón de verdad.

La respondía el unicornio. Ocelot se puso enfrente de donde estaba la cabeza gacha y con la cabeza abierta como si se fuera a devorar algo. Ocelot ahí se puso a hacer algunas muecas.

Ocelot: Hola, bicho ¿Hay hambre? Je, je, je, je…

Bromeaba el espadachín. Mediante las cámaras, la extraña sombra pulsó un botón del panel de control y en ese instante los ojos del dragón de cera comenzaron a brillar y de repente la cabeza se lanzó hacia Ocelot.

Ocelot: ¿Pero qué?

Medic: ¡Cuidado, Ocelot!

Por poco el dragón no le dio un bocado al espadachín, donde el semental logró esquivarlo de un salto y acto seguido sacar su espada.

Ocelot: Pero ¿Esto qué es?

Preguntaba el vaquero poniéndose en posición de combate, mientras los demás se unían a este para combatir. El dragón de cera comenzó a moverse y soltó un gran rugido contra el grupo.

Red: Esta claro que quiere pelea.

White: Pues lo tendrá.

El grupo se prepararon para combatir. El dragón lanzó un coletazo donde éstos lo esquivaron. Medic saltando en el aire, sacó su katana y gritó.

Medic: ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Vendaval de Hojas!

Medic sacudió su katana y lanzó un remolino de hojas afiladas contra el dragón, causando un sin fin de cortes por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello, el dragón no parecía siquiera sentir el dolor.

Red: A ver si te esto te gusta ¡Beso de Fuego!

Decía esto la alicornio con su crin ya en llamas, posando su casco en sus labios y lanzando un beso en forma de corazón de fuego llameante. Fue directo hacia el dragón causando una explosión de fuego que lo cubrió por completo de las llamas.

White: Yo no me quedo atrás ¡Llamarada Infernal!

Dijo White Shield prendiendo también en llamas su crin y lanzando una bola de fuego que impactó también de lleno contra el dragón, causando una explosión de fuego.

White: Lo tenemos.

Celebraba el unicornio al igual que la alicornio, pero la celebración se canceló cuando las llamas desaparecieron y se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron. La cera con que estaba compuesto el dragón se derritió, revelando una carcasa metálica. El grupo pudo ver que el presunto dragón de cera era en realidad un robot.

Ocelot: Chicos. Esa cosa es una máquina.

Medic: Ya lo vemos, sea como sea, lo derribaremos.

El grupo asintió y saltaron dispuestos a acabar con el dragón de metal. La sombra misteriosa desde el monitor, con una sonrisa maliciosa comentó.

¿?: Je, je, je, je, je. Creo que no.

Pulsó unos botones y del techo surgieron unos potentes electroimanes. Los cuatro al ser robots y tener por tanto metal por casi todo su cuerpo, fueron cogidos sin remedio por dichos electroimanes hasta ser atrapados por estas.

Ocelot: ¡No puedo moverme!

Medic: ¡Yo tampoco!

Red: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos tienen atrapados!

Los electroimanes volvieron a esconderse en el techo con los cuatro ponis con ellos.

¿?: Je, je, je, je... Cuatro menos... Ya solo quedan los otros.

Vulcan, Eye Fox, Blue Sky y Black Wing estaba por una sala de dos plantas, donde la segunda era un gran balcón que rodeaba la sala, donde en el techo había varias figuras de dragones emulando que volaban por el cielo.

Black: No está mal esto... Me hace sentir que estoy volando en el cielo.

Decía la bat pony, volando con cuidado entre las figuras para no tirarlas.

Sky: El sitio no está mal, pero si quieren que este sitio sea más popular, deberían anunciarse un poco más.

Comentó el paladín. Vulcan no miraba demasiado interesado el lugar, hasta que su vista se centró en un pasillo donde en el suelo había una revista.

Vulcan: ¿Y eso?

El robot camino donde Eye Fox al verle irse, le siguió.

Fox: Vulcan ¿A dónde vas?

Eye Fox siguió a Vulcan hasta dicho pasillo. El robot al ver que revista era, no pudo evitar sonreír y comentar.

Vulcan: Hombre. Si es el nuevo Playbrony je, je, je, je... Y la yegua que sale en portada está para morirse.

Comentaba Vulcan mientras abría la revista. Eye Fox al ver lo que era, no pudo evitar comentar molesta.

Fox: Desde luego, Vulcan. Eres incorregible.

Vulcan: ¿Qué pasa? No veo nada mal en querer alegrar la vista con hermosas yeguas je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot mientras ojeaba la revista. Justo en ese momento, una trampilla se abrió a sus pies, pillándolos por sorpresa haciendo que no pudieran reaccionar a tiempo.

Ambos gritaron al caer por el hueco del suelo y acto seguido cerrarse detrás de ellos. El grito no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros que vieron a sus amigos caer por el hueco del suelo.

Black: ¡Chicos!

Sky: ¡Amigos!

La sombra pulsó otro botón del panel de control y en ese momento todas las figuras de dragón apuntaron a Black Wing y a Blue Sky.

Black: ¿Pero qué?

Sky: ¡Cuidado!

De las estatuas surgieron varias flechas de fuego que la bat pony fue esquivando con sus ágiles movimientos. Blue Sky alzó su escudo para protegerse.

Sky: Aquí estamos expuestos. Tenemos que buscar otra salida.

Black: Me parece razonable.

Completaba Black Wing saliendo volando de allí a toda velocidad, pero justo en ese momento de la pared surgió una red en forma de telaraña justo delante de su camino. La bat pony no pudo frenar a tiempo y fue atrapada por dicha red, impidiendo moverse a ésta lo más mínimo.

Black: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Estoy atrapada!

Gritaba Black Wing, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse- pero todo su cuerpo estaba atrapada en la red. La bat pony al mirar mejor, vio que era una red de cables de acero y con carga eléctrica a modo de imán, impidiendo que pudiera moverse lo más mínimo.

Sky: Aguanta, compañera. Voy a sacarte de ahí.

Decía el paladín corriendo a ayudarla, esquivando el fuego de los dragones. El paladín saltó encima de una estatua de dragón y desde ahí tomó impulsó para sacar a su compañera, pero justo cuando iba a liberarla, unos tentáculos robóticos surgieron de la pared, atrapando sus cuatro extremidades al paladín impidiendo moverse.

Black: ¡Blue Sky!

Sky: ¡No me puedo mover, maldita sea!

Gritaba el paladín tratando de soltarse, pero no podía. Los brazos robóticos lo tenían completamente agarrado. Acto seguido desaparecieron éstos por la pared.

Ghost, Camaleón, Bit y Lyndon estaban en una sala que emulaba la cueva de un gran dragón cuidando su tesoro. Detrás de un gran dragón verde, había montones y montones de objetos que emulaban montañas de monedas de oro y joyas como otros tipos de objetos.

Lyndon: Mmm...Si al menos esas monedas de oro fuesen de verdad.

Comentaba el grifo ladrón sin quitar la vista de aquel enorme tesoro falso. Bit le comentó.

Bit: Naturalmente no es oro de verdad. Solo es atrezo diseñado para emular un tesoro que cuida un dragón.

Lyndon: Lo sé. Aunque si al menos fuese de verdad..Oh, sí. La de cosas que podría hacer con un tesoro así.

Comentaba el grifo mirando con cierta codicia al tesoro falso que tenía delante de él, imaginándose que fuese oro de verdad. Se acercó a dicho tesoro para examinar las monedas. Bit al verlo, le dijo al grifo.

Bit: No creo que esté permitido tocar eso, Lyndon.

Le comentaba el grifo robot ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer Lyndon.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, mi metálico amigo. Solo quiero ver esto más de cerca.

Decía el grifo con una sonrisa, estando a punto de coger dicho oro con su garra. Pero justo en el momento que iba a coger una moneda de un gran cofre que tenía delante de él, una garra metálica surgió de entre las monedas cogiéndole del brazo del grifo donde lo pilló por sorpresa a éste y fue tirando por el cofre.

Lyndon: ¡Socorroooo! ¡Por primera vez el oro me quiere robar a míiiii!

Gritaba desesperado el grifo tratando de liberarse, pero por desgracia no podía. Bit le agarró de la cintura tratando de ayudarlo, pero al final los dos fueron arrastrados hacia el cofre y ambos se perdieron entre las monedas desapareciendo de vista. Ghost y Camaleón que escucharon gritar a Lyndon y viendo lo que ha pasado, fueron rápidamente a dicho lugar.

Ghost: ¡Lyndon! ¡Bit!

Camaleón: Aguantad, colegas. Que os sacamos de ahí.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de pirata con pala, sacando las monedas del cofre para encontrarlos. Cuando terminó de vaciar, solo estaba el hueco del cofre.

Ghost: No...No están...

Decía la pony fantasma asomándose al interior del cofre y palpando con sus cascos delanteros el fondo de éste, pero no hallaba absolutamente nada.

Camaleón: Ay, madre. Parece que aquí hay fantasmas.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de fantasma con bola de hierro encadenada. Ghost le respondió.

Ghost: No creo que sean fantasmas. Aquí para algo raro. Debemos reunirnos con Mike y los otros.

Decía esto y Camaleón asintió. Ambos corrían (siendo Camaleón disfrazado de ciervo para correr más) fueron corriendo hacia el pasillo, pero justo en ese momento, el suelo por donde pisaban se abrió en par en par y ambos cayeron. Camaleón trató de volar con Ghost agarrada de sus patas traseras por éste, pero justo cuando iban a salir, una red eléctrica cayó encima de ellos electrocutándolos y haciendo que ambos cayeran al fondo y desaparecer tras cerrarse la trampilla detrás de ellos. Todo eso siendo visto por la sombra misteriosa a través de los monitores.

¿?: Je, je, je, je... Ahora solo falta Mike y sus otros amiguitos. Je, je, je, je... Está siendo tan fácil que hasta me siento decepcionado ya je, je, je, je.

Comentaba la extraña sombra de forma burlona.

Solo quedaba el grupo de Mike. El alicornio junto con sus amigos y fénix, andaban al lado de un cristal donde se mostraban diversas razas de dragones. Dragones terrestres, dragones acuáticos, dragones de montañas.

Night: Este museo la verdad, es que resulta bastante interesante.

Terrax: Es verdad. No sabía que había tantas clases de dragones.

Comentaban éstos sin dejar de mirar las distintas figuras de dragones que había. Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Cierto. Lástima que Rebeca no haya venido con nosotros. Esto la habría gustado.

Holy: ¿Sigues preocupada por ella, Mike?

Preguntaba su compañera que estaba apoyada en la grupa de Mike. Mike con pesar, la respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. La verdad es que me siento un poco mal por ella. Si hubiera detectado su problema antes, quizás habría encontrado un modo de ayudarla antes y así haber evitado que lo pasara tan mal en las dos últimas batallas.

Dark: Mike. Hiciste por la boba lo que pudiste. Nadie te está pidiendo más. No es culpa tuya lo que le ocurrió. Ahora mismo ella necesita tiempo para poder meditar mejor las cosas.

Le comentaba su amiga. Mike mirando a Darkwing y sonriendo levemente, la contestó en plan broma.

Mike: Si no te conociera, diría que en cierto modo te preocupas por ella.

Dark: ¿Yo por la tarada? ¡Ni mucho menos! Por mí, se puede largar a su casa con la cola entre sus patas.

Respondía molesta Darkwing mirando por otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo. Mike se sonrío levemente. En ese momento oyeron gritar a Night Ray que los puso en alerta.

Mike: ¿Night?

Ambos se giraron y notaron que su amigo ya no estaba detrás de ellos.

Dark: ¿Dónde está Night Ray?

Comentaba preocupada la alicornio sombría al no ver a Night ni a Terrax. Mike yendo rápidamente hacia donde había desaparecido, comento.

Mike: No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta. Mejor contacto con Rebeca por si acaso.

Mike se puso a su brazalete tratando de contactar con su amiga.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Me recibes? Parece que en el museo hay problemas. Necesitamos que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque oyó gritar a Darkwing detrás de él y rápidamente Mike y Holy se giraron, viendo que ya no estaba ni Darkwing ni Dark Cloud.

Holy: ¡Mike! Darkwing y Dark Cloud han desaparecido.

Comentaba la fénix blanca preocupada por la desapareció de sus dos amigos. Mike seriamente y estando alerta, la respondió.

Mike: Eso parece, Holy. No sé tú, pero esto ya empieza a preocuparme.

Mike volviendo con el comunicador, trató de contactar de nuevo con Rebeca.

Mike: Rebeca. Si recibes este mensaje, ven rápidamente al museo. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Algo pasa aquí por lo que...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque tanto éste como su fénix, sufrieron una enorme descarga eléctrica que los hizo gritar a ambos y los dos cayeron al suelo quedando inconscientes. Detrás de ellos estaba una sombra que portaba con magia dos tasers eléctricos.

¿?: Je, je, je, je... Ya tengo al último... O casi último je, je, je, je... Aún falta la gatita asustada… je, je, je, je.

En la nave Infinity que estaba aparcada en una plaza. Rebeca estaba en su cuarto tumbada boca abaja sobre la cama, con su cara hundida sobre la almohada. La chica no tenía ningún ánimo para nada. Sus compañeros Sherrys y Anivia que estaban con ella, estaban en completo silencio.

Anivia: Oye, Rebeca ¿Realmente piensas que deberíamos irnos?

La preguntaba la fénix a su compañera, ya que el ave no estaba muy convencida ante la idea de marcharse y dejar al grupo. Rebeca levantando la cabeza y sin mirarla, la respondió.

Rebeca: En verdad, no lo sé, Anivia. En parte quiero quedarme y ayudar a Mike y los otros, pero muy poco puedo hacer si en plena batalla me quedo paralizada por el miedo. Otra quiere que nos marchemos y lo dejemos todo, pero no me sienta bien dejar a mis amigos con todo el trabajo que se avecina. Tal vez deba cambiar por Rafael, él siempre quiso una aventura como ésta.

Comentaba la chica. Sherrys limpiando por encima de la cabeza con una zarpa, la respondió.

Sherrys: Haz lo que crea mejor para usted. Sabe que yo la apoyare cualquiera que sea su deseo. Pero no dejare que mi Sapphire se involucre en esto, así que rehuso su idea.

Anivia: Pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien, saco de pulgas? Es raro que me apoyes.

Sherrys: Yo solo sigo a la señorita Rebeca. Pero Sapphire ya está en su quinta semana de gestación.

Anivia: Vaya, resulta que hay cosas más importantes para ti.

Rebeca: Eso es cierto, yo nunca mandaría a Sapphire a este mundo peligroso.

Anivia: ¿Entonces? Señorita, ¿Cree que es conveniente irnos de aquí?

Rebeca: No lo sé, Anivia

Sherrys: ¿Qué pensaría Evans?

Anivia: "Esta bien, princesa, diste lo que pudiste. El esfuerzo es lo que importa"

Decía la fénix emulando las palabras del hermano mayor de Rebeca

Rebeca: ¡Cállense los dos, solo me hacen sentir peor!

Anivia: Señorita, en verdad que usted tiene más fuerza y determinación de lo que cree.

Sherrys: Por favor, señorita,

Ambos animales querían animar a la chica, hasta que en ese instante el comunicador que Rebeca tenía en el brazo por cortesía del equipo se ilumino. Aquello captó la atención de la chica humana que se puso a ello.

Rebeca: Es de Mike. A ver de qué se trata.

La chica pulsó un botón y lo primero que se mostró fue una imagen tridimensional del mapa de Canterlot. Un punto rojo se iluminaba mostrando el lugar de la comunicación. Acto seguido se oyó la voz de Mike.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Me recibes? Parece que en el museo hay problemas. Necesitamos que...

Oía la voz de Mike en el comunicador, hasta que dicha voz fue interrumpida por el grito que parecía la voz de Darkwing.

Rebeca: Ese grito. Era de Darkwing.

Sherrys: Vaya. Sonó al grito de una potrilla asustada que se llevó el susto de su vida.

Decía con burla el gato. Después de unos segundos, volvió a oír la voz de Mike a través del comunicador.

Mike: Rebeca. Si recibes este mensaje, ven rápidamente al museo. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Algo pasa aquí por lo que...

Rebeca no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que le iba a decir Mike, ya que le oyó gritar de dolor tanto a éste como a Holy. Ahí la comunicación se interrumpió. Rebeca preocupada se levantó y comentó a sus compañeros.

Rebeca: Era la voz de Mike. Algo le ha pasado al equipo. Tengo que ir en su ayuda.

Comentaba la chica a sus compañeros. Sus compañeros animales la comentaron a ésta.

Anivia: ¿Estás segura que quieres ir, Rebeca?

La preguntaba la fénix preocupada por su amiga humana. Ésta la respondió.

Rebeca: No del todo, pero si Mike y los otros están en peligro, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras los otros están en apuros.

Sherrys: Sea donde vaya, señorita Rebeca, yo voy contigo.

Anivia: Y yo. Vamos contigo pase lo que pase.

Rebeca sonriendo al contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, haciendo que se sintiera algo más segura.

Rebeca: Gracias amigos, son unos amores... El mapa señalo este punto. Tenemos que ir allí y buscar a nuestros amigos.

Decía con convicción la chica, aunque una parte de ella aún seguía preocupada de que si se quedaba de nuevo paralizada por el miedo en plena batalla. Pero ahora con sus amigos en peligro, no tenía tiempo de dudar. Ahora era tiempo de actuar.

Rápidamente Rebeca se puso su conjunto de chaqueta de cuero negro con una playera azul con una imagen de los Rolling Stones, jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas, con el cabello con cola de caballo. Cogió la Silver Tail y la Healing Tail como sus armas de la Rosa y rápidamente se puso en marcha para rescatar a sus amigos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mike y los otros estaban todavía en la pared sin poder moverse en absoluto.

Dark: Aun no me puedo creer que hayamos caído en una trampa tan evidente. Si la boba se entera de esto, me lo va a estar recordando toda la vida.

Comentaba molesta la alicornio sombría. Eye Fox ahí la contestó.

Fox: No solo tú. Todos caímos en ella como unos pardillos.

Black: Sí. Que molesto resulta esto.

White: De todos modos ¿Quién nos ha tendido la trampa?

Red: Alguien que sabría que vendríamos y que lo preparó todo para que no pudiéramos escapar.

Medic: Oye, Vulcan. El tipo que te dio los panfletos ¿Notaste algo extraño en él?

Le preguntaba la pony médico a Vulcan. El robot meditando un momento con la mirada hacia arriba, contestó.

Vulcan: Ahora que lo dices, note que este llevaba un disfraz de dragón bastante malo. Por no decir que era mucho más grande que un pony por raro que suene pese al disfraz. Pensé que era un empleado al que le obligaron que lo usara.

Camaleón: ¿Algo parecido a un dragón de tela verde, con ojos saltones, pero uno de ellos cayendo, con varios parches mal cosidos y con dientes de cartón donde algunos se le caen?

Comentaba el robot changeling. Vulcan tras oír la descripción que le daba su compañero, le respondió de forma afirmativa.

Vulcan: Así es, amigo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Camaleón: Porque lo estoy viendo ahora.

Respondió Camaleón señalando con la cabeza hacia delante. Todo el mundo miró en la dirección que apuntaba Camaleón y efectivamente, veían a alguien llevando un ridículo disfraz de dragón verde con las señas indicadas por Camaleón. Vulcan nada más verlo, comentó sonriente.

Vulcan: ¡Anda! Precisamente ese es el tipo que me dio los panfletos. Un tipo amable aunque con una voz un tanto ronca.

Comentó alegremente Vulcan. En ese momento se oyó una voz por detrás del dragón verde.

¿?: Je, je, je, je... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Patrulla Harmony.

Todo el mundo reaccionó de golpe, ya que reconocieron de golpe aquella voz.

Black: Esa voz...

Medic: No puede ser...

Dark: Reconocería esa molesta voz en cualquier parte.

Comentaba molesta Darkwing. Vulcan la secundó molesto.

Vulcan: Yo también. Es la de ese concursante tan pelma que salía en "Gran Hermanastro". Mi madre hasta que le echaron. Siempre me cayó fatal ese tipo.

Nada más decir eso, Eye Fox le miró molesta y le dijo.

Fox: No, idiota. Si no fuera porque tengo los brazos inmovilizados, te daba un coscorrón. Espera, aun puedo darte una patada.

Eye Fox se balanceo hacia los lados, hasta estar cerca de Vulcan para patearlo en las costillas, haciendo gemir de dolor a éste.

Vulcan: ¡Au! ¡Eye Fox!...Que daño...

Mike: Darkus.

Dijo Mike con mirada seria. Nada más oír el nombre, el misterioso personaje surgió de la oscuridad revelando ser Darkus. El doble malvado de Mike.

Darkus: Hola, Mike. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Les comentaba de forma burlona el alicornio oscuro. A ninguno le agradó volver a ver al antiguo doble de Mike. Habían oído mencionar a las princesas sobre su encuentro con Darkus, pero no estaban seguros hasta ahora.

Mike: Darkus. Ya sospechaba yo que tú estabas detrás de este misterio.

Darkus: ¿En serio? Oh. Debo estar cayendo ya en la rutina je, je, je, je.

Respondía con burla el alicornio oscuro.

Dark: Darkus. Maldito miserable. Así que esto es cosa tuya.

Decía enfadada la alicornio sombrío. Night mirando con atención a Darkus, preguntó.

Night: ¿Ese es Darkus? ¿El doble malvado de Mike que me hablasteis antes? Vaya. Pues sí que son parecidos.

Comentaba el unicornio, ya que hasta ahora, no conocía de nada al alicornio oscuro.

Dark: Solo se parecen en el físico, pero en el fondo no podría ser más opuesto este criminal a nuestro amigo.

Darkus mirando a la alicornio sombría, la dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Darkus: Je, je, je, je. Así es, mi hermosa Darkwing. Todo esto fue plan mío, pero antes dejad que os presente a mi socio, Domo.

Domo: Por fin. Ya estaba harto de llevar este ridículo disfraz.

Se oyó la voz del tigre a través del disfraz, mientras éste trataba de bajarse la cremallera, cosa que le costó hacerlo. Finalmente se la bajó y se liberó de tan molesto disfraz, revelando ser el gran tigre. Mike al verlo, se sorprendió al ver quién era el gran tigre.

Mike: Espera. Yo te conozco. Tú eres el tigre que apareció en el Imperio de Cristal hace tres años.

Comentó el alicornio sorprendido de ver al tigre, ya que fue el mismo tigre que le ayudó a superar un duro combate contra una peligrosa adversaria, pero nunca se imaginó que colaboraba con Darkus*.

 *** Ver "Cap. 56. Actuar por Instinto" de mi Fanfic El Renacer de los Celestes.**

Darkus: Ya veo que Domo y tú os conocéis de antes je, je, je, je. Ahora lo que importa. Ahora os tengo a todos aquí y tal como esperaba, habéis caído en mi trampa como unos pardillos.

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro.

Mike: Así que lo de la trampa en el museo, fue cosa tuya ¿Verdad, Darkus?

Darkus: Así es. Supe que si oíais la noticia sobre un museo sobre dragones montado aquí en Canterlot, no resistiríais la tentación de visitarlo. Y una vez dentro, caeríais en las trampas con que os estuve atrapando uno a uno. Y debo decir que sinceramente, logre atraparos tan fácilmente, que en cierto modo me siento hasta decepcionado je, je, je, je.

Explicaba el alicornio con burla para molestia del grupo. Ahí Mike le comentó.

Mike: Dime, Darkus ¿Por qué estás colaborando con Arquímedes? ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?

Le preguntaba Mike al alicornio oscuro. Darkus ahí le respondió.

Darkus: Tengo mis razones y créeme cuando te digo que gano mucho con esto je, je, je, je.

Mike: ¿Y para quién trabajas realmente? Esto no puedes haberlo hecho tu solo sin ayuda.

Darkus: Tan hábil como siempre, Mike. Aunque la identidad de mi amo de momento se mantendrá en secreto y cuando lo sepáis, posiblemente ya será tarde para vosotros ja, ja, ja, ja... Especialmente que os tengo a todos atrapados aquí.

Decía el alicornio oscuro con burla en su voz. Ahí Mike seriamente, le señaló su error.

Mike: ¿No crees que te olvidas de alguien, Darkus? Una que no ha caído en tu trampa.

Le decía desafiante Mike. Darkus al oír eso, le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Darkus: ¿Te refieres a Rebeca? ¿La chica humana que os acompaña? Ja, ja, ja, ja... Por favor. Como si esa gatita asustada pudiera hacer algo para rescataros. No creas que no sé lo que la paso en las dos batallas en que participó en que se quedó congelada por el gran miedo que la invadía a ésta.

Comentaba con burla el alicornio oscuro. Mike sin abandonar su actitud desafiante, le cuestionó aquello.

Mike: Cuidado, Darkus. Subestimar a Rebeca es un error que muchos han cometido y han acabado lamentándolo.

Darkus: Je, je, je... Eso está por ver.

En ese momento, una pequeña alarma sonó en la sala y una pantalla holográfica se mostró a Rebeca entrando con cuidado en el museo, siendo acompañada por Sherrys y Anivia.

Darkus: Mira tú. Al final la gatita asustada ha venido a caer en la trampa como vosotros. Bueno. Ya que está aquí. La daré la bienvenida. No os mováis de aquí, por favor y poneos cómodos je, je, je, je.

Se burlaba el alicornio oscuro, abandonando la sala junto con el tigre, dejando solos al grupo.

White: Tenemos que salir de aquí. Rebeca sola no podrá contra esos dos si la atacan con las trampas que hay en el museo.

Comentaba el unicornio.

Dark: Buf… Teniendo en cuenta que Rebeca no está al 100%. Por lo que la verá muy mal.

Mike: Chicos. Ahora mismo debemos confiar en Rebeca y los otros. Ahora son nuestra única esperanza.

Red: Espero que tengas razón, Mike. Por el bien de todos.

Comentó Red Fire, tratando de tener la confianza que tenía Mike.

Dark: Si esperamos que Rebeca nos rescate, la vamos a tener clara.

Decía con sarcasmo la alicornio sombría.

Night: Mientras Darkus y Domo no están, deberíamos tratar de salir de aquí.

Ghost: ¿Cómo? Estamos inmovilizados de patas y nuestro equipo no está con nosotros, sino en aquella mesa.

Decía Ghost mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban las cosas del equipo. Entre ellas el dron volador Gizmo. Ahí Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Quizás Gizmo pueda ayudarnos a liberarnos.

Sky: ¿Cómo? Ahora mismo está apagado y desde aquí no lo podemos activar.

Fox: Tengo un control remoto en mi cazadora. Solo hay que pulsar un botón y Gizmo se reactivará.

Lyndon: ¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta ella si no puedes utilizar los brazos?

La preguntó el grifo que estaba justo a su lado. Está mirando al grifo, le preguntó.

Fox: Dime, Lyndon. Tú tienes la cola libre ¿No?

Lyndon: Claro que lo tengo li... ¡Ahhh!... Claro... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

Decía el grifo dándose cuenta a lo que se refería la arquera. El grifo tenía su cola libre y podía llegar hasta el panel de control. El grifo movió su cola hacia ella, hasta que Eye Fox que miraba hacia delante, abrió los ojos de golpe y mirando molesta al grifo, le llamó la atención.

Fox: ¡LYNDON...!

Lyndon: Perdón. No me puede resistir je, je, je, je...

Se disculpaba el grifo, aunque en el fondo no se arrepintió ante lo que había hecho. Lyndon pasó su cola en la cazadora de Eye Fox y llegando hasta el control remoto, pulsó el botón.

Los ojos de Gizmo se iluminaron en sus dos ojos azules y se reactivó. Dicho dron comenzó a flotar hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Eye Fox. La arquera al verlo activo, sonrió y le dijo.

Fox: Muy bien, Gizmo. Ahora sácanos de aquí cuanto antes.

El dron obedeció y acercándose a unos de los agarres que sujetaba los brazos a Eye Fox, sacó un soldador láser de su parte frontal y comenzó a quemar los agarres para así liberar al grupo, aunque aquello le llevaría tiempo.

Mientras en el museo, Rebeca junto con Sherrys y Anivia, andaban con cuidado por el museo. La chica estaba armada con la Silver Tail esperando cualquier cosa. Sabía que lo que sea que había atrapado al grupo, podría estar ahí, por lo que estaba con todos sus sentidos agudizados esperándose cualquier cosa y tratando de evitar cualquier posible trampa.

Anivia: Rebeca... ¿No habría sido mejor haber llamado a los demás? ¿O al menos a los grandullones?

Preguntaba la fénix volando con cuidado por el techo. Rebeca pasando entre unas figuras de dragones, la respondió.

Rebeca: No hay tiempo. Nuestros amigos están en peligro y teníamos que venir cuanto antes. Solo espero que podamos ayudarles.

Sherrys: ¿Seguro que está lista para esto, señorita Rebeca? El saco de plumas y yo podíamos perfectamente hacer esto mientras usted se quedaba en la nave.

La preguntaba el gato preocupado por su dueña. Esta suspirando levemente le contestó.

Rebeca: No te voy a mentir, Sherrys. Tengo aun algunas inseguridades, pero ahora mismo nuestros amigos están en peligro y no hay tiempo para dudas.

La humana y el gato pasaron cerca de una figura de cera, solo que esta no era un dragón. Era un gran tigre que estaba en posición de salto hacia su presa. Cuando le dieron la espalda, en ese instante la figura movió su cabeza y saltó hacia estos.

Sherrys: ¡Rebeca, cuidado!

Gritó el gato saltando hacia su dueña y la apartó del ataque de zarpa del gran tigre. Ambos rodaron por el suelo quedando lejos del tigre. Rebeca y Sherrys al verlo, lo reconocieron al instante.

Rebeca: Espera, ese tigre. Lo he visto antes.

Comentaba la chica, reconoció al gran tigre que lo vio hace mucho tiempo atrás, durante la Guerra Celeste.

Domo: Me da igual si me reconocéis o no. Os mataré aquí mismo.

Sherrys: Intenta poner una sola garra en mi dueña y te despedazo pedazo de saco de desperdicios.

Respondía de forma retadora el gato sin importarle que el tigre fuese casi el doble de grande que él. Ambos felinos se lanzaron el uno al otro y ambos rodaron por el suelo para luego de un salto separarse el uno del otro y ambos en posición de pelea.

Rebeca no quería dejar solo a su gato guardián, así que llamó a su fénix Anivia.

Rebeca: ¡Anivia! ¡Bankai!

Anivia rápidamente fue hacia ella y acto seguido adoptaron su forma fusionada. Ahora Rebeca enfundaba su armadura de hielo y empuñando su espada, se preparó para luchar si era necesario. Aún tenía algunos temores internos, pero estaba dispuesta a pelear por rescatar a sus amigos. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por el tigre, hasta que una voz captó su atención.

Darkus: Hola, Rebeca. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Rebeca se giró y ahí reconoció al instante al dueño de aquella voz.

Rebeca: Darkus.

Decía la chica en posición de combate, viendo emerger a Darkus de un pasillo. El alicornio mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, la dijo de forma maliciosa.

Darkus: Mira tú por donde. Si es mi vieja amiga Rebeca. Cuanto tiempo. No nos volvimos a hablar desde... Espera... Nunca hemos hablando je, je, je, je... Que gracia. Estuvimos casi juntos durante la Guerra Celeste y nunca llegamos a conversar el uno con el otro en nada.

Rebeca: Eso es porque no me interesaba hablar con un imbécil como tú, Darkus.

Le decía de forma despectiva y de desprecio la chica. Darkus riéndose perversamente, la respondió.

Darkus: Oh, Rebeca. Me duele el corazón que me digas eso. Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos. Jo, jo, jo.

Se burlaba el alicornio para molestia de Rebeca, donde la chica molesta le gritó a éste.

Rebeca: ¡Cállate! ¡Nunca hemos sido amigos ni lo seremos nunca! Y ahora dime ¿Dónde estás mis amigos? O te juro que te despedazo aquí mismo.

Amenazaba la chica dispuesta a hacer pedazos al alicornio. Darkus sin abandonar su sonrisa, la respondió.

Darkus: Ja, ja, ja, ja... No te des tantos aires. Si quieres rescatar a tus amigos, tendrás que derrotarme. Eso. Si no te da miedo luchar, claro je, je, je, je.

Rebeca olvidándose por completo de sus antiguos miedos, se lanzó hacia el alicornio sombrío tratando de partirlo en dos, pero Darkus lo esquivó de un salto y acto seguido contraatacó con un rayo oscuro, donde la chica lo esquivó haciendo una completa voltereta.

Sherrys: Señorita Rebeca. Espera.

El gato corría en ayuda de su dueña, pero Domo a gran velocidad se interpuso en su camino cortándole el paso.

Domo: Quieto ahí, gatito... Tu adversario soy yo.

Sherrys: Aparta o te calcino.

Amenazó el gato adoptando su afinidad fuego, quedando éste envuelto en llamas y le lanzó un gran chorro de fuego que le dio de lleno a Domo. Parecía que había acabado con él, hasta que vio que las llamas iban desapareciendo como si fueran absorbidas. Su sorpresa fue cuando vio que era Domo que había adoptado forma de un gran tigre de fuego que iba absorbiendo el fuego lanzado por Sherrys.

Sherrys: Espera... No me digas que tú también eres un Rainbow Cats...

Domo: Casi, pero no es así ¡Y ahora prepárate para ser gato atropellado!

Gritó el tigre cambiando su cuerpo a la de un gran tigre de rocas y saltó por encima del gato tratando de aplastarlo. Sherry adoptando afinidad de sombras, desapareció en las sombras para esquivarlo. Domo aterrizó en el suelo, pero Sherry había logrado escapar. Domo volvió a su estado anterior mirando por todas partes. Sherrys apareció por detrás de su sombra para atacarlo por detrás con un gran garra de sombras, pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo, Domo había adoptado forma de metal, deteniendo el ataque. Domo cogió la garra de Sherrys con su boca y lo lanzó contra un esqueleto de dragón destruyéndolo por completo.

Sherrys se levantó algo aturdido, donde se recuperó justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de zarpazo de Domo.

Mientras tanto, Rebeca seguía atacando una y otra vez a Darkus, donde el alicornio oscuro simplemente se limitaba a esquivarlo, cosa que molestaba a Rebeca.

Rebeca: Deja de huir, Darkus y pelea ¿O acaso me tienes miedo?

Darkus: Seguro que no tanto como el que tuviste aquel día en esa misión.

Rebeca: ¡Cállate!

Gritó molesta la chica ante la burla del alicornio sombrío, mientras éste seguía esquivando al mismo tiempo que la comentaba.

Darkus: Oh, sí... Me preguntó cómo sería eso. Sentirte en la cima del mundo, para luego descubrir que no eres más que una simple gatita asustada.

Se burlaba el alicornio mientras Rebeca le lanzó un rayo de hielo desde la palma de su mano. Darkus lo esquivó de un salto haciendo que el rayo impactara en una estatua de dragón y que se quedara está congelada.

Darkus: Dime una cosa Rebeca ¿Cómo ha sido? Quiero decir, cuando te enfrentaste a ese monstruo y te dejó aquella marca de por vida en tu costado je, je, je, je.

En el momento que dijo eso último, Rebeca paró de atacar y exclamo sorprendida.

Rebeca: ¡Espera! ¿Sabes lo de mi cicatriz?

Preguntó sorprendida Rebeca, donde la resultaba extraño que el alicornio sombrío supiera siquiera de la existencia de aquella cicatriz, ya que ella no suele contárselo a casi nadie, salvo a su familia y amigos cercanos. El alicornio sombrío con una sonrisa maliciosa, la contestó.

Darkus: Ya lo creo que sí, preciosa. Nunca olvidaré ese día. Tú estabas toda confiada. Creyendo que nada podría pararte. Je, je, je, je... Hasta que ese monstruo apareció y casi te despezada a ti y a tu grupo. Oh, sí... Sin duda uno de mis recuerdos favoritos de ese día cuando estuve por ahí.

Los ojos de Rebeca se abrieron en par en par al oír aquello del alicornio oscuro y está enfadada le gritó.

Rebeca: ¡Espera! ¡Lo que me sucedió ese día! ¡No me digas que fue cosa tuya lo que me pasó entonces!

Le gritó enfadada la chica. Darkus riéndose a carcajadas, la respondió de forma negativa.

Darkus: Aunque me encantaría asumir el mérito de aquello. Mentiría si dijera que yo tuve algo que ver con ello. Ya sabes que odio mentir. Incluso que odio mentir es mentira ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Respondía con burla el alicornio, mientras Rebeca molesta sin dejar que sujetar su espada, miraba furiosa al alicornio con grandes deseos de despedazarlo ahí mismo.

Darkus: Aunque debo decir que disfrute viendo lo que ocurrió ese día. Je, je, je, je... Tus amigos a punto de morir y todo eso por tu culpa ¿Qué se siente, Rebeca? ¿Qué se siente al estar en la cima del mundo y creer que puedes con todo, para luego descubrir que no eres más que una gatita asustada? Una gatita asustada que se queda temblando de miedo en un rincón, mientras sus amigos mueren irremediablemente delante de sus ojos y que no hagas absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Se burlaba el alicornio sombrío de la chica. Rebeca estaba ya furiosa, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y una intensa ira crecía en su interior. Con sus manos apretaba con fuerza la Silver Tail.

Darkus: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Oh, sí... Sin duda lo disfrute con ese día... Hubo de todo. Miedo, dolor, sufrimiento. Y sobre todo sangre ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... y lo mejor de todo es, que tienes ese recuerdo de por vida en forma de cicatriz horrible... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Rebeca ya estaba bastante furiosa y al final completamente dominada por la ira, le gritó a éste.

Rebeca: ¡Hijo de...!

Rebeca creó unas alas mágicas en la espalda y se fue volando hacia Darkus, tratando de golpearlo con su espada.

Rebeca: ¡No tienes derecho a burlarte de mí! ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí ese día? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado tras aquello? ¡Aquella bestia, de ese maldito laboratorio! ¡El dolor y el sufrimiento que pase ese día! ¡Mis amigos, mi novio y muchos a punto de morir por mi culpa! ¡No te tolero que te burles de mí!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la chica, lanzando ataques sin parar y de vez en cuando realizando hechizos en forma de bulbos que disparaban semillas a modo de ametralladoras. Darkus simplemente se limitaba a esquivarlos con ágiles movimientos o tele transportándose.

Darkus: Je, je, je, je... Veo que he tocado una vena sensible ja, ja, ja, ja... Magníficamente placentero.

El alicornio saltó por encima de un esqueleto de dragón y Rebeca saltó tratando de partirlo en dos con su espada, pero Darkus saltó para atrás para esquivarlo, haciendo que la chica partiera en dos con la espada.

Darkus aterrizó por el suelo y Rebeca se paró delante de él.

Rebeca: Vas a pagar por lo que acabas de decir.

Amenazaba la chica sin dejar de acercarse al alicornio oscuro, mientras éste retrocedía paso a paso sin abandonar su sonrisa malvada.

Darkus: Oh, vamos. No me digas que estás molesta por algo que te dije.

Rebeca no dijo nada. La chica simplemente utilizó unos de sus hechizos.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Conos de Hielo afilados!

La chica creó unos conos de hielo y los lanzó todos contra Darkus. El alicornio simplemente saltó de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques.

Darkus: Je, je, je, je... No importa lo que hagas, Rebeca. En el fondo, sigues siendo una gatita asustada que la da miedo luchar.

Rebeca: ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasé ese día. Cierto que antes me quedaba paralizada de miedo, pero ahora nada me detendrá para hacerte pedazos.

Darkus: Je, je, je, je... Eso lo veremos... ¡Síndrome de Pesadilla Nocturna!

Antes de que Rebeca pudiera reaccionar, el alicornio oscuro le lanzó un ataque en forma de fantasma oscuro con una boca dentada y garras. La chica no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y la dio de lleno. El fantasma se introdujo dentro de ella, quedando la chica de pie en el centro con los ojos completamente negros.

Darkus: Je, je, je, je... Ahora sufrirá sus peores miedos...

Sherrys: ¡Señorita Rebeca!

Sherrys preocupada por su dueña, trató de ir a ayudarla, pero Domo placó contra éste y teniéndolo contra el suelo, puso su garra afilada en el cuello del gato y mirando a la cara, le dijo.

Domo: Lo siento, gatito, pero ya esta tarde para tu dueña. Ahora ya no tiene salvación...

Decía el gran tigre con expresión amenazante.

Mientras tanto, Rebeca estaba en medio de un espacio oscuro.

Rebeca: ¿Dónde estoy?

La chica miraba por todos lados tratando de ubicarse, pero no veía a nadie, estaba completamente sola. En ese momento vio a su hermano a lo lejos.

Rebeca: ¡Jack! Me alegro de verte.

La chica corrió hacia su hermano, pero su sorpresa es que éste la dio la espalda y se marchaba. Aquello la sorprendió.

Rebeca: ¡Hermano! ¡Espera!

Trataba de llamarle la chica, pero su hermano no parecía siquiera escucharla y desapareció.

Rebeca: ¿Pero qué? Ha desaparecido. Si estaba seguro que estaba ahí.

A lo lejos vio a Gifka. Trató de ir hacia ella, pero como la vez anterior, también la dio la espalda y desapareció. Luego su novio Joshua junto con sus amigos Michael y Danna, su maestro Canas, Nightmare, Light, Lily, Sherrys, Anivia. Incluso vio a sus amigos Mike y Darkwing como la patrulla. Cada vez que Rebeca trataba de alcanzarlos, éstos se daban la vuelta y como ignorándola, desaparecían en aquella intensa oscuridad. Al final la chica se cansó de correr y quedando de rodillas en el suelo, comentó.

Rebeca: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué me dejáis sola? ¿Acaso ya no os importo?

Preguntaba la chica con tristeza, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Una intensa sensación de soledad la invadía por completo. Se sentía enormemente sola. Sin nadie conocido o querido con ella.

Rebeca: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonáis? ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONAAAAIS DEJANDOME SOLAAA?

Gritaba a los cuatro vientos con sus manos sujetándose la cabeza, tanto su mente como espíritu habían vuelto hacerla aquella niña temerosa de apenas siete años. En ese momento se oyó una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

¿?: O por favor, tú siempre has estado sola. Pero no te preocupes, acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo.

Decía la voz, donde a Rebeca la llenó de terror al reconocerla al instante. Ésta se giró para confirmar sus sospechas y un intenso miedo la invadió.

Rebeca: No... No puede ser... Tú.

Dijo con horror la chica, viendo a nada menos que a su antiguo y horrible padre. El antiguo duque Maximilian, o al menos su silueta en forma de sombra oscura. Su padre y el que trató de matarla en el pasado.

Max: Sí, hija. Y vine para acabar el trabajo que tuve que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Decía esto la figura con una expresión en su rostro en forma de demonio con sonrisa malvada. Rebeca con un gran miedo en su interior, retrocedió hasta que sin querer se tropezó y se dio un sentón en el suelo. Revelando nuevamente el mismo cementerio, pero ahora este era muy diferente ya que tenía los cadáveres de toda su familia desperdigados en charcos de sangre.

Rebeca: No... Tú... Tú no puedes estar vivo... Moriste hace mucho tiempo...

Max: Oh. Que estúpida eres, niña. Mientras tu patética vida siga fluyendo, yo no pienso morir. No hasta que te haya arrancado tu maldito corazón.

Le decía el antiguo duque y padre de Rebeca, mientras hacía emerger del suelo un hacha de doble filo completamente hecha de oscuridad.

Rebeca: ¡Aléjate...! ¡Aléjate de mí...!

Le gritaba la chica asustada, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras su antiguo padre se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, preparando un revolver para matarla.

Max: Es inútil que trates de huir, niña.. Tu destino es morir a mi mano y ahora prepárate para la muerte...

Rebeca logró levantarse y salir corriendo en medio de aquella oscuridad, pero de repente su padre volvió a aparecer justo delante de ella para sorpresa de ésta. La chica cambio de destino tratando de evitarlo, pero volvió a encontrarse justo delante de ella.

No importaba donde fuera o huyera, la encontraba una y otra vez en todas partes. Durante su huida, no paraba de oír las pisadas de su cruel padre.

Max: Nada de lo que hagas te servirá, niña. Tu único destino es morir.

Rebeca aterrada, estaba en el suelo rodeada de clones de su padre riéndose malvadamente de ella, cuya risa hacía eco en todo el lugar. Rebeca estaba completamente muerta de miedo. Sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Ni de sus amigos, ni de su hermano, ni de Gifka, ni Sherrys, ni Anivia. Absolutamente nadie. Estaba completamente sola e indefensa.

En el mundo real, Darkus miraba con una sonrisa perversa, como Rebeca completamente metida en el limbo mental, estaba en el suelo en posición fetal muerta de miedo.

Rebeca: No... Alejaos de mí... Marchaos... Dejadme en paz, por favor...

Balbuceaba la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos como un gran miedo en su voz.

Sherrys: ¡Señorita Rebeca!

Trataba Sherrys de liberarse, pero el gran tigre lo tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo. Anivia que estaba todavía fusionada con ella, trataba de comunicarse con ella.

Anivia: (Rebeca. Rebeca. Reacciona por favor. Maldita sea. No puedo contactar con ella pese a que estamos fusionadas).

Darkus: Ja. Ja, ja, ja... Al final Rebeca ha revelado su verdadera naturaleza. No es más que una simple gatita asustada. Un gatita que huye ante el peligro… je, je, je, je... que al final cae en una trampa para ratones. Y Ahora a terminar con esto.

Decía Darkus sacando un par de cuchillas de energía de su armadura, dispuesto a matar a Rebeca estando ahora ésta indefensa.

Volviendo al limbo, la infanta Rebeca estaba en el suelo en posición fetal muerta de miedo, mientras los clones de su padre alzaban sus hachas listos para matarla.

Max y clones: Y ahora, a morir Rebeca...

Rebeca: ¡No...! ¡No quiero morir...! ¡No quiero morir...! ¡NO QUIERO MORIIIIR...! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE...!

Gritaba aterrada Rebeca llorando a mares. Su padre y sus clones estaba por atacarla ya, hasta que una luz brillante apareció de repente y destruyó a todos los clones. Aquella luz captó la atención de Rebeca.

Rebeca: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esa luz? Por alguna extraña razón, me resulta tan cálida y familiar.

Comentaba la chica que había dejado de llorar. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella luz la tranquilizaba y hacía que sintiera menos miedo. La luz de repente adoptó forma de fantasma humanoide femenino. La extraña sombra de luz hablo.

Ente de luz: Hola, princesa. Me alegro de volver a verte de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

Los ojos de Rebeca se abrieron en par en par, ya que ésta reconocía aquella voz. Una voz que jamás olvidaría.

Rebeca: No puede ser ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Elizabeth?

Dijo sorprendida Rebeca al reconocer la voz de una persona muy querida por ella. El ente de luz riéndose levemente, la contestó alegremente.

Eli: Así es, Rebeca. Me alegro de volver a verte. Es increíble lo que has crecido. Ahora eres toda una señorita muy hermosa.

Los ojos de Rebeca volvieron a humedecerse, pero no de miedo, sino de alegría. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia la sombra de luz, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y su espíritu como mente habían vuelto a ser de la joven de quince años.

Rebeca: No me lo puedo creer. Elizabeth. Eres tú. Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte.

Decía la chica llorando de felicidad. Eliza devolviéndola el abrazo, la contestó.

Eli: Yo también me alegro de verte, mi niña. Cuando supe que estabas en problemas, vine en tu ayuda.

Rebeca dejó de abrazar a la sombra y separándose de ella, trató de explicarse.

Rebeca: Sí. Trató de ser valiente para ayudar a mis amigos, pero al final me quedo paralizada por el miedo. No soy más que una inútil. Como aquella vez que por mi culpa, tú moriste a manos de mi padre.

Decía con enorme tristeza la chica. La sombra de luz posó su mano en la barbilla de la chica y levantándola para mirarla a los ojos, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Eli: No digas eso, amor, yo volvería a sacrificarme por salvarte. Es algo que lo haría sin dudarlo. Todo por la estupenda chica que eres ahora. Una gran mujer dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudar a su familia y a sus amigos.

Rebeca: Pero... Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Después de aquella misión. Yo... Yo me volví una cobarde...He perdido la confianza en mí misma como el valor. Ahora mis miedos me paralizan por completo.

Eli: Mi niña. Todos tenemos miedo a algo alguna vez y es completamente normal. Lo importante es sacar el valor para enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos.

Rebeca: Pero yo no creo que sea capaz de encontrar ese valor, Eliza...

Eli: Mírame, Rebeca. Tienes más valor de lo que crees, mi pequeña. Para ello están nuestros amigos que siempre podemos contar con ellos. Ahora mismo tus amigos te necesitan. Debes creer en ti misma, Rebeca. Yo creo en ti. Tus amigos creen en ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Rebeca.

Rebeca escuchó con atención las palabras de Eliza. En cierto modo, sentía que llegaban a lo más hondo de ella.

Eli: Yo confío en ti, Rebeca. Y sé que al final lograrás sacar el valor para enfrentarte al mal como siempre lo has hecho. Mi tiempo se acaba, Rebeca. Ahora debes sobreponerte. Adelante, Rebeca. Prométeme que lo harás. Que lucharás hasta el final por tus ideales...

Rebeca: Sí... Lo prometo.

Eli: Esa es mi niña. Y ahora adiós, Rebeca. Nos volveremos a ver algún día.

Rebeca: Sí, Eliza... Me alegro de volver a verte. Y gracias. Hasta la vista, Elizabeth.

Eli: Igualmente, mi pequeña.

La sombra de luz desapareció. Rebeca se secó las lágrimas con su brazo. Su malvado padre apareció detrás de ella armado con su hacha.

Max: Basta de tonterías. Hora de morir, Rebeca.

Su padre alzó su hacha y la bajó de golpe dispuesto a matarla, pero justo en ese momento, Rebeca se giró de golpe y detuvo el ataque con la Silver Tail para sorpresa de éste.

Max: ¿Pero qué...?

En ese momento Rebeca lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Con la diferencia que no había miedo en sus ojos. Ahora había una mirada desafiante y llena de determinación.

Rebeca: Tú no puedes hacerme daño, padre... Tú no eres más que un simple recuerdo. Un recuerdo que ya no forma parte de mi vida. Y ahora lárgate de aquí... ¡Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁAAS!

Gritó esto último Rebeca, mientras una intensa luz surgía de ella destruyendo tanto a su padre como a la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

En el mundo real, Darkus alzó su espada de energía para matar a Rebeca.

Darkus: Hora de morir, Rebeca.

Sherrys: ¡NOOOOO!

Gritó aterrado el gato cuando Darkus lanzó su ataque, pero se detuvo cuando una intensa luz surgió del cuerpo de Rebeca. Dicha luz empujó con fuerza a Darkus como a Domo, liberando a Sherrys en el proceso. Ambos malvados chocaron duramente contra la pared.

Rebeca se levantó y esta vez tenía una expresión de odio y determinación. Sherrys feliz de ver a su ama, corrió hacia ella mientras la decía.

Sherrys: Señorita, Rebeca... Me alegro de que esté bien.

Anivia: (Sí. Por un momento estuve preocupada por ti, amiga).

Rebeca sonrió. Darkus y Domo levantándose, miraron a la chica junto con el gato. Darkus enfadado, la dijo a ésta.

Darkus: No sé cómo te has liberado de mi hechizo, pero me da igual. Os mataré a los dos.

Amenazaba el alicornio oscuro. Rebeca mirando a Darkus de forma desafiante y con unos ojos llenos de valor y determinación, le respondió.

Rebeca: Esta vez será distinto, Darkus. Esta vez no dejaré que mis miedos me cieguen. Sherrys. Afinidad Espectral.

El gato sonrió ante la orden de su ama, ya que sabía lo que planeaba ésta. El gato adopto su forma espectral.

Sherrys: ¡Modo Fusión Felina!

Sherrys se fusionó con Rebeca y una luz cubrió a ambos, obligando a Domo y a Darkus a taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, se sorprendieron ante lo que veían.

Ahora veían a una felina humanoide de pelaje gris. Rostro gatuno como orejas. Una cola lanuda. Llevaba un traje de cuero marrón sin mangas como pantalones. Hombreras como abrazaderas. Ésta portaba la armadura Bankai de hielo. Aquella era el resultado de la fusión entre Rebeca y Sherrys que era ahora completa y más poderosa.

Rebeca: Bien, Darkus. Hora de acabar con tu maldad y rescatar a mis amigos ¡Evoluciona, Silver Tail, Lion Tail!

Decía la chica gata empuñando la Silver Tail, la cual comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una nueva arma. La espada ahora tenía un mango con la cabeza de un león, la hoja era curva, la hoja brillaba por el color de la plata y el pomo del mango era un diamante. Darkus al verla, se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida se recuperó de la sorpresa y la dijo.

Darkus: Me da igual que tengas un nuevo aspecto y una nueva arma. Sigues siendo una gatita asustada que la da miedo a luchar. Ahora sí que te voy a matar.

Rebeca: Esto solo comienza, desgraciado ¡Ven a mí, espíritu!

La Lion Tail volvió a brillar y de un haz de luz se transformó en un poderoso león con alas y armadura

Domo: ¡Darkus, espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Darkus voló hacia Rebeca tratando de atravesarla con su espada de energía, pero está a gran velocidad se desplazó hacia el alicornio donde apareció de golpe delante de él para su sorpresa. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, es golpeado por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del alicornio que lo mandó hacia arriba. Darkus recuperándose en el aire, miró enfadado a la gata y el león, conjuro varios dardos oscuros que los mandó hacia la gata.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Ventisca Helada!

Gritó la chica gata, lanzando un ataque de ventisca que Darkus no pudo evitar y fue atrapado por el ataque y lo mandó por el techo y luego cayó por el suelo. Darkus molesto se levantó y dijo.

Darkus: Basta de juegos. Como está el dicho. Si no puedes vencerlos, haz trampas.

Decía esto el alicornio, pulsando un botón de su brazalete y acto seguido todas las trampas del museo de activaron al mismo tiempo que aparecía el dragón de metal. Rebeca al verlo, le dijo en burla al alicornio oscuro mientras empuñaba su espada con sus garras.

Rebeca: Tonto cobarde...

Darkus: Ja, ja, ja, ja... En la guerra no existe la trampa.

Varios tentáculos emergentes del techo, dispararon rayos láser contra la gata, donde ésta con enorme agilidad los esquivaba, al mismo tiempo que evitaba las redes de acero electrificados. También evitaba las trampas de pinchos que emergían de la pared como diversos dardos venenosos.

El dragón trató de aplastar al león con su garra, pero el felino lo esquivó y saltó hacia su cabeza, para acto seguido morder en la cabeza del dragón dañando su cerebro electrónico. Luego salto para esquivar un nuevo manotazo y creando varias copias del felino, todos atacaron al mismo tiempo al robot dragón.

El ataque no acabó ahí y saltando para atrás el león, mostrando a Rebeca concentrando un hechizo.

Rebeca: ¡Pentagrama, Sello Gélido, Arte de Hielo, Guepardo de las Nieves!

Una sombra de luz azul helada se formaba alrededor de ésta y encima de ella apareció un guepardo hecha de luz azul. El felino soltó un rugido y fue corriendo hacia el dragón saltando sobre él. En el momento que chocó contra el dragón, lo congeló por completo impidiendo moverse. Rebeca ahí saltó hacia el dragón robot congelado y le dio varios tajos tanto con sus garras como con su hacha Lirio (una Tomahawk de color anaranjada con negro). La gata acabó por el otro lado y justo en ese momento el dragón congelado se rompió en pedazos.

Darkus: ¡Maldita sea! Con lo que me costó construir ese robot. No importa. Te destruiré aquí y ahora, gata sarnosa.

No pudo decir más el alicornio oscuro, porque un rayo dorado le golpeó por la espalda mandándolo contra la pared donde estaba Domo.

Mike: No tan rápido, Darkus.

Darkus: ¿Qué? ¿Mike?

El alicornio sombrío y el tigre vieron que Mike y los demás estaban libres y listos para combatir.

Mike: Ríndete, Darkus. Estás en inferioridad.

Darkus: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo se han podido liberar?

Comentaba sorprendido el alicornio sombrío a ver que sus prisioneros eran ahora libres..

Domo: No lo sé, pero ahora mismo debemos marcharnos. Estamos en clara desventaja. Lo mejor es huir.

Darkus: Hora de largarse ¡Esto no se queda así Patrulla, pronto muy pronto, todo el multiverso será destruido!

Decía frustrado el alicornio oscuro donde ahora mismo lo único que podían hacer era huir . Por esa razón el alicornio oscuro pulsó unos botones y ambos se tele transportaron lejos de ellos.

Rebeca: Y ahora ¿Quién huye como un gato asustado?

Decía con burla Rebeca.

Ghost: Se han escapado.

Vulcan: Vaya, hombre. Y a mí que me apetecía pulverizarles el cráneo.

Más tarde, el grupo al completo estaba fuera del museo.

Mike: Gracias por venir a rescataros, Rebeca.

Agradecía el alicornio a Rebeca. Ésta sonriendo, le respondió.

Rebeca: No hay de que, Mike. Aunque al final no os hizo falta la ayuda.

Dark: Por supuesto que no. Podíamos perfectamente solos. Por lo que no hacía falta tu ayuda.

Decía con arrogancia la alicornio sombría. Rebeca la respondió desafiante.

Rebeca: No era precisamente eso lo que estabas diciendo hace un momento.

Dark: Vete a paseo boba.

Rebeca: Tarada...

Dark: Gata Rabiosa...

Rebeca: Murciélago...

Dark: Gracias por venir...

Rebeca: Hubieras hecho lo mismo...

Se abrazaron estas mientras al resto del grupo suspiraban de alivio que no volvieran a pelear.

Mike: "Sí, ahora no pelearon".

Pensó feliz el alicornio celeste.

Night: De todos modos, Rebeca. Esa fusión de chica gato con el Bankai estuvo espectacular amiga, al igual que la nueva forma de la espada.

La elogiaba el unicornio. Rebeca sonriendo, le agradeció las palabras.

Rebeca: Gracias. La verdad es que hoy me he sentido como una leona.

Red: ¿En serio, cielo?

Rebeca: Así es. Siento que soy capaz de todo ahora. Y ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a seguir con vosotros y ayudaros.

Decía con decisión la chica. Mike sonriendo ante esas palabras, la dijo a su amiga.

Mike: Me alegra que al final no te vayas, Rebeca y que decidas quedarte con nosotros.

Rebeca: La verdad es que pensaba antes en marcharme. Al final comprendí que no lograba nada con eso. Así lo único que hacía era huir de los problemas cuando debería plantar cara a ellos. Eso es algo que una vieja amiga me recordó cuando me sentía perdida.

Nadie comprendió lo que decía la chica. Ahí Darkwing comentó.

Dark: Bueno. Sea lo que sea, mejor que estar oyéndote gritar como una potrilla asustada cuando estamos en una batalla.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la alicornio sombría. Rebeca mirando molesta a Darkwing, la contestó.

Rebeca: Yo no gritó como una potrilla asustada. Eso lo haces tú y bastante bien.

Dark: ¡Yo no gritó como una potrilla asustada!

Replicó molesta está manteniendo la mirada desafiante con Rebeca. Rebeca con una sonrisa maliciosa, la respondió.

Rebeca: Eso no es lo que yo recuerde. Y precisamente lo tengo grabado en el mensaje.

Decía Rebeca con una sonrisa burlona, pulsando el comunicador y por ella se oía el gritó de miedo de Darkwing. El grupo se rió al oír aquel grito de Darkwing, mientras la alicornio sombría se sonrojó de vergüenza.

Rebeca: Oh, sí...Podría escucharlo montones de veces. El grito de potrilla asustada de Darkwing. Sin duda música para mis oídos. Estoy seguro que todo el grupo Divine querrá oírlo y reírse un buen rato... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Decía con burla la chica mientras se reía. Darkwing apretando con fuerza los dientes, la gritó.

Dark: ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Ahora sí que te lo has buscado, gata arrabalera!

Decía esto Darkwing, lanzándose hacia Rebeca y comenzando ambas a pelearse a golpes, puñetazos, patadas, tirándose del pelo mutuamente o incluso mordiéndose la una a la otra. Una gota de sudor se formó en todos los presentes.

Mike: Maldita sea. Ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba esto. Y claro está, me toca a mí separarlas.

Decía molesto el alicornio, al mismo tiempo que saltaba a la nube de humo para separarlas, cosa que no era fácil ya que éste también recibía los golpes de ambas chicas furiosas.

Quitando aquello, Rebeca había logrado recuperar el valor perdido. Ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a ayudar a sus amigos y no volver a dejar que sus miedos la bloqueasen de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que su vieja amiga Elizabeth estuviera orgullosa de ella y demostrarla que ya no dejaría que sus miedos la paralizasen nunca más. Ahora ya no se sentía como una gatita asustada. Ahora se sentía como una autentica tigresa dispuesta a machacar con sus zarpas afiladas a sus enemigos y todo aquel que amenace a sus amigos como a su familia.

Después de regresar al castillo, Rebeca junto con Darkwing, Lily, Eye Fox, Anivia y Sherrys habían entrado a los baños al aire libre de la guardia lunar femenina, quienes estaban en turno ahora. Totalmente relajadas, Anivia se había transformado en su forma humana de piel blanca con pelo semi corto azul y ojos azules, y Rebeca se cubría la parte delantera, la cual mostraba parte de su cicatriz sin que la chica tuviera vergüenza alguna, aunque con algunas miradas fijas en esta.

Anivia: Nada como un buen baño para relajarse después de una locura.

Decía la fénix humana, mientras se hundía en la gigantesca bañera que se encontraba al aire libre.

Dark: Tú lo has dicho.

Secundo la alicornio sombría.

Lily: Y bien ¿Cuéntenme cómo les fue?

Preguntaba la dragona mientras se sentaba al filo del baño.

Fox: Bueno, resulta que el dichoso museo era en realidad una trampa de Darkus…

Lily: ¿Darkus? ¿Y ese quién es?

Rebeca: Es el clon maligno de Mike, e intento matarme con sus juegos sucios, pero no lo logro y le salve el trasero a la murciélago.

Dark: Oh, cállate, gata miedosa, por cierto ¿Por qué está tu gato aquí?

Preguntaba la alicornio mientras señalaba al gato, donde éste nadaba panza arriba.

Rebeca: Costumbre será, desde pequeña me acostumbre a bañarme con Sherrys.

Sherrys: Y además me gusta este lugar, tan tranquilo con algunas soldados lunares dándome mimos por lo lindo que soy.

Decía mientras una bat pony de color azul noche y crin de igual color, ojos de dragón de color celeste, le acariciaba la panza al felino.

Anivia: Al menos no eres como el idiota de Vulcan… Que de hecho.

Sospechaba la fénix humanizada, que se encontraba sentada al filo del baño con una toalla que la envolvía todo su cuerpo. Esta había creado una pequeña estaca de hielo que lanzo a una esquina con hierbas altas, el cual habían pegado un grito.

Anivia: Revela, la verdad oculta.

Lanzando ahora un destello el cual deshabilito la invisibilidad de la armadura de Vulcan con su armadura en Modo Invisibilidad, todas miraban con odio al robot mientras éste intentaba disimular.

Vulcan: No es lo creen chicas, no las estaba espiando para contemplar sus hermosos cuerpos, sino que buscaba mi mazo de energía.

Fox: ¡VULCAN!

Gruñía la pony arquera.

Dark: ¡Asqueroso pervertido!

Soldado Lunar: ¡Chicas, es este pervertido nuevamente!

Soldado Lunar 2: ¡A matar al pervertido!

Soldado Lunar 3: ¡Atrápenlo y despelléjenlo!

Enojadas, se acercaban la guardia femenina hacia el robot, cuando Rebeca le ordena a su gato.

Rebeca: Sherrys, ve a darle matarile a ese pervertido.

Sherrys: Con mucho gusto, señorita.

Vulcan: ¿Qué significa matarile?

Sherrys: Oh, solo es una forma más linda de decir que te volveré chatarra inservible.

Vulcan: Está bien.

Dijo el robot para luego salir corriendo, mientras era perseguido por toda la guardia lunar femenina, Eye Fox y el gato.

Lily: ¿Cómo se atreve a espiarnos? En especial a mí que aun soy muy joven e inocente.

Decía sonrojada la dragoncita de escamas verdes. Darkwing y Rebeca sonrieron ante la vergüenza de la dragoncita, en eso Rebeca voltea a ver al cielo estrellado el cual se podía ver como a Nightmare era perseguido por Celestia, le extraño un poco esa escena pero no le dio tanta importancia

Rebeca: "Supongo que Nightmare le volvió a robar pasteles a Celestia"

Pensó la chica sonriendo. En ese momento recordó una canción que escucho hace tiempo.

¿Qué significa ser tú mismo?

Ser alguien diferente en una multitud

Decía en la portada de un libro

Que vi un día al caminar

¿Qué significa ser tú mismo?

Cuando era niña nunca me interesó

Si algo iba mal me enojaba

Era honesta al decir que quería

El tiempo va cambiándonos

Y ya no necesito lo que antes yo busqué

Cuando pierdo algo, gano a que atesorar

Eso es ahora lo que me hace especial

Porque al crecer, sufrimos más

Al guardar lo que sentimos en realidad

Pero al ver, la vida correr

Hay algo más que puedes encontrar

Por eso sigo siendo tal como soy

Y yo te quiero ver tal como tú eres

No estaba en el plan, junto a ti estar

Después de todo somos tan diferentes

No voy a pretender ser como tú

Y tú no debes cambiar por mí

Quizás esta bien, tu mano tomar

Verás el amor nacer de una forma muy sincera

¿Qué significa ser alguien mejor?

Ser fiel al corazón

Serás fundamental para alguien más

La vida te enseñara a ser valiente.

Cantaba la chica para sí misma, sin recordar que se encontraba en público.

Dark: Que hermosa canción ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

Le pregunto la alicornio sombría y la chica le respondió.

Rebeca: De una muy buena persona que conocí hace tiempo.

Anivia: ¿No será de aquella persona de la cual tienes una foto en el muro de tu habitación?

Rebeca: Exacto, amiga.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que eso pasó.

Lyndon: Así es. Debo decir que pasó de todo en ese museo.

Jill: Está claro que el llamado Darkus como el gran tigre Domo, son tipos peligrosos.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo, preciosa. A esos dos había que ir con cuidado si no querían que te la jugasen, pero bien. Al menos la chica recuperó el valor perdido. Ya me veía yo haciendo de canguro para esa chica.

Decía el grifo riéndose levemente.

Jill: Bien. Olvidemos eso y ahora continuemos con la historia.

Lyndon: Como quieras preciosa.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Antes que nada muchas gracias mi amiga Heron de de S.W.A.T or Team Wild que me ayudó bastante a mejorar este capítulo en varias partes. Muchas gracias amiga.**

 **La idea de los baños como la canción de Rebeca que sigue después, son ideas originales de Heron al cual mejoró mucho el capítulo al igual que la escena de combate de Rebeca contra Darkus al cual me ayudó a mejorar esa parte como algunos añadidos como la Silver Tail como su evolución y transformación, mucha gracias amiga por todo.**


	37. Cap 36 Maestro de la Espada

**Capítulo 36**

 **Maestro de la Espada**

Lyndon: Bueno ¿Qué parte quieres que te cuente ahora?

Preguntaba el grifo. La comandante Jill interesada en un punto de la historia en concreto, le respondió.

Jill: Cuéntame la parte en que la patrulla decidió apoyar a los rebeldes que se oponían a Arquímedes.

Lyndon: Ahhh...Ya veo que estás interesada en esa parte. Bien. Comencemos con ello pues.

Respondía sonriente el grifo pasando páginas de su libro, hasta llegar a la parte que quería escuchar Jill.

 **Retornando historia.**

En una gran muralla que dividía el territorio conquistado por Arquímedes con los territorios todavía libres de su influencia, estaban múltiples dragones soldado vigilando. También había varios fuertes como defensas en caso de ataque.

Todo iba normal, hasta que de repente aparecieron unos extraños símbolos circulares azules en el suelo que no paraban de moverse por la muralla. Aquello captó la atención de los dragones que estaban vigilando, veían extrañados aquellos símbolos que parecía como si estuvieran apuntando algo. Justo en ese momento cayeron del cielo múltiples rayos azules que impactaron donde estaban los círculos, causando grandes explosiones que mandó a volar a los dragones como destruyendo varias porciones del muro.

Los soldados se pusieron en alerta ante las extrañas explosiones, pero lo áas sorprendente fue ver lo siguiente. Del cielo surgió una enorme nave nodriza de metal amarillo como una cúpula de cristal encima. Aquella nave era la que iba disparando aquellos rayos que emergían del cielo. Aquella nave era nada menos que una nave nodriza de la Guardia Celeste del Imperio Celeste.

Los dragones iban a atacar a la colosal nave hasta que de repente vieron otras extrañas naves aparecer del otro lado del muro. Aquellas naves que flotaban por el cielo, se pararon en cierto punto de la muralla y se abrieron de ellas unas extrañas alas. Aquellas naves eran naves de matriz, las naves que se encargaban de tele transportar tropas. Antes de que los dragones soldados fueran a hacer algo, las naves matriz habían invocado tropas provenientes del Imperio Celeste por centenares. Había de la facción tanto imperial como de la Guardia Celeste y varios de los Cazadores de Sombras.

 **Nota autor: Las tropas y sus descripciones las podéis ver perfectamente en mi fanfic "La conservadora Selenis" en la sección "Ejercito del Imperio Celeste".**

Los dragones se sorprendieron al ver aparecer de la nada montones de soldados ponis al cual los contaban por centenares, pero rápidamente fueron a combatir al enemigo aunque estaban en clara desventaja debido al gran ataque sorpresa que les había caído encima.

Los soldados celestes disparaban sus fusiles de energía contra los dragones, causando leves daños a los grandes reptiles. Los dragones contraatacaron con sus bolas de fuego, pero sus ataques fueron detenidos por los soldados con escudo quel aguantaron las poderosas acometidas con sus enormes escudos.

A través de ellos pasaron velozmente los poderosos cruzados alzando sus espadas de energía, que en apenas unos instantes llegaron hasta el enemigo. Los dragones trataron de aplastarlos, pero los cruzados eran muy rápidos y algunos se protegían con sus escudos. Sin que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, los cruzados con sus cuchillas de energía, reducían con gran facilidad a los dragones.

Desde el aire, los dragones que lograron alzar el vuelo trataban de contrarrestar el ataque enemigo, pero rápidamente eran diezmados por los soldados con lanzacohetes, que primero apuntándolos con su mira láser, lanzaban sus potentes misiles logrando derribar a los dragones. También iban los altos cruzados volando a gran velocidad hacia los dragones voladores. Los dragones lanzaron sus bolas de fuego contra éstos, pero los altos cruzados creaban barreras psionicas que los protegían de los ataques y otros concentraban esferas de energía mágica y psíquica donde acto seguido los lanzaban contra los dragones, causando grandes daños a éstos y derribarlos.

La infantería había logrado limpiar la entrada y pocos segundos después llegaron las demás tropas compuesto por tanques escorpio y apocalisis, como inmortales y Rhinos, sin faltar los poderosos colosos celestes. Todos ellos invocados por las naves de distorsión. Por el aire también llegaban cazas venon y fénix como corsarios. Entre las tropas mecanizadas lograban destruir las estructuras defensivas del enemigo.

Los dragones que habían logrando llegar a las armas de defensa, disparaban las catapultas como enormes ballestas, pero en ese momento ocurrían algo extraño. Algunos dragones gritaban de dolor al mismo tiempo que aparecían cortes por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento aparecieron cazadores de sombras. Los dragones se sorprendieron de ver de golpe a unos ponis que ni siquiera los habían visto u olido, pero les dio igual. Eran enemigos que había que aplastar y fueron a por ellos.

Pero pronto los dragones se dieron cuenta que no era nada fácil golpear a un cazador de sombras, especialmente cuando éstos se hacían invisibles y desaparecer para esquivar así los golpes. En ese momento vieron a varios cazadores de sombras canalizar energía unos con otros y fusionarse. Ahí formaron a los arcontes de las sombras. Su mera presencia llenaba de un inexplicable miedo a los dragones donde los hacían dudar de si luchar o no. Algunos arcontes de las sombras usaban sus poderes algunos para paralizarlos o incluso controlarlos mentalmente a los dragones para que se volvieran unos contra otros.

Las tropas imperiales habían logran abrir una enorme brecha en el muro defensivo, dando a la oportunidad para que los dragones rebeldes pudieran entrar y tomar posiciones. Los dragones rebeldes estaban coordinadas con las tropas imperiales para tomar las fortalezas y así tomar la posición.

En apenas media hora, habían logrado tomar la posición las tropas imperiales como dragones rebeldes.

En una de las fortalezas tomadas, a las puertas de éstas. Varios dragones rebeldes traían como prisionero al líder de las tropas de Arquímedes de la fortaleza. Luego se pararon enfrente de nada menos que Mike Bluer y su equipo. El líder de defensa del muro miró con odio al alicornio y le gritó.

Dragón: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Puede que hayáis acabado con mis tropas, pero las fuerzas de nuestro rey Arquímedes nunca se rendirán!

Decía desafiante el dragón mientras los rebeldes lo agarraban fuerte para impedir que se moviera siquiera. Mike no dijo nada de inmediato, hasta que apareció un médico celeste imperial y tras hacer una reverencia al alicornio, le dijo.

Médico Celeste: Emperador Star Hope. Tal como nos ha ordenado, estamos ocupándonos de los soldados heridos del muro y de las fortalezas. No ha habido bajas en ninguno de los bandos.

Mike: Excelente trabajo soldado.

El dragón se sorprendió al oír eso y preguntó.

Dragón: Un momento ¿No habéis matado a nadie de mis tropas?

Preguntaba sorprendido el dragón al averiguar que ninguno de sus soldados había muerto. Ahí Rebeca, donde la chica llevaba un traje de militar azul con botas negras y una visera roja, le contestó.

Rebeca: Así es, amigo. Tienes suerte que Mike ordenase previamente a las tropas imperiales y que convenciera a los rebeldes de procurar no matar a nadie durante el asalto.

Explicaba esta con una leve sonrisa y cruzando de brazos. El dragón estaba sorprendido. El creyendo que sus soldados habrían muerto durante el asalto, para al final descubrir que tanto las tropas ponis como rebeldes no habían matado absolutamente nadie. En ese momento el brazalete de Mike se iluminó y por diversas pantallas se mostraban a sus generales Tacticus, y Starcream

Tacticus: Emperador. Hemos tomado la zona oeste del muro.

Starcream: Mis tropas también lograron topar la zona este. Y como ordenó, procuramos no matar a nadie. Como mucho herir, pero no matar.

Respondieron ambos generales. Mike sonrió ya que este confiaba en resolver el conflicto sin derramamiento de sangre.

Mike: Buen trabajo, generales. Seguid así. Ahora que hemos tomado el lugar debemos fortificar el lugar. No dudéis en traer las armas defensivas construidas en el imperio para defender el lugar.

Ambos generales asintieron y tras despedirse del emperador, ambos cortaron la conexión. Los dragones rebeldes llevaban al líder de defensa del muro a una mazmorra de la fortaleza. El dragón estaba sorprendido de que aquellos ponis se preocupasen de no matar a nadie, incluso aunque fuesen enemigos. Aquello dio que pensar al dragón.

Poco después, llegaron robots de construcción como sondas del imperio. Mientras los robots reconstruían el lugar para usarlo como zona defensiva, las sondas iban creando pilones para invocar luego las estructuras defensivas ya construidas en el Imperio Celeste para reforzarlo.

En lo alto de una fortaleza, estaban Mike, Darkwing, Nigth Ray y Rebeca como sus compañeros animales, observando como las tropas imperiales y dragones rebeldes iban fortificando el lugar para defenderlo de futuros ataques de Arquímedes.

Dark: Esto está marchando bastante bien.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría con una sonrisa.

Mike: Así es, amiga mía. Si seguimos a este paso, lograremos echar a Arquímedes del poder en un periquete.

Decía confiando el alicornio azul. Rebeca sentada en el borde del muro de la fortaleza, lo secundó.

Rebeca: La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no veía una batalla como esta.

Sherrys: Lo que sorprende, Mike, es que trates por todos los medios de que no maten a nadie, incluso siendo el enemigo.

Le comentaba al alicornio el gran gato que estaba sentado al lado de su dueña. Ahí Mike le respondió.

Mike: Quiero evitar futuros derramamientos de sangre. Además, si existe la posibilidad de que aquellos que sigan a Arquímedes cambien de bando y se unan a nuestra causa para liberar el reino de Draconem, vale la pena intentarlo.

Explicaba el alicornio. Desde que ofreció su apoyo a los dragones rebeldes, lo hizo con la condición de que le permitieran enviar primero sus tropas imperiales a las fortificaciones enemigas para tratar de reducirlas sin matar a nadie y luego actuarían ellos. Después de la Guerra Celeste donde se habían perdido millones de vidas, Mike decidió resolver los conflictos procurando no matar a nadie, al menos que fuera necesario. Porque un segundo milagro donde todos los muertos recuperasen la vida, era algo que muy difícilmente se repetiría. Más bien imposible.

Night: Je...Me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá Arquímedes cuando se entere de que le estamos quitando territorios y todo ello sin matar a nadie.

Comentaba el unicornio con una sonrisa en su cara. Razón no le faltaba. En el momento que la noticia de que Mike y su ejercito lograban no matar a casi nadie durante los asaltos, estaban alentando a la gente a rebelarse y a recobrar la esperanza de un reino libre. Cosa que a Arquímedes le ponía verdaderamente furioso, porque le estaban causando problemas, sobre todo por el hecho de que varios ciudadanos e incluso soldados del reino que estaban hartos de su gobierno, se iban uniendo a los rebeldes.

Terrax: Si logramos que toda la gente se vuelva contra Arquímedes, la victoria estará asegurada.

Comentaba confiado el fénix marrón. Ahí Holy le dijo a su amigo.

Holy: Mejor no confiarse. Si algo aprendimos por las malas en la Guerra Celeste, es que cuando parece que tenemos la ventaja y la victoria estaba asegurada, al final descubrimos que no es tan fácil las cosas.

Comentaba seriamente la fénix blanca, donde por experiencia propia sabía que las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles como siempre. Ahí Dark Cloud trató de sonar optimista.

Dark Cloud: Vamos, preciosa. Deja que el novato disfrute un poco de esta victoria. Al fin y al cabo, el colega también necesita divertirse un poco.

Sherrys: Pse...Siempre y cuando por imprudencia no acabe convertido en pollo asado. Como cierta plumífera azul que me conozco.

Comentaba el gran gato de forma sarcástica, hasta que Anivia hizo aparecer una nube blanca encima del gato e hizo nevar encima de él, haciendo que acabara cubierto por completo de nieve. El gato sacando la cabeza de la nieve, miró furioso a la fénix y gritó.

Sherrys: ¡Ahora si que eres pájaro muerto!

Amenazó el gato saliendo de la nieve persiguiendo a la fénix, donde la ave se había echado a volar mientras se reía ésta.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys! ¡Anivia! ¡Parad los dos ya!

Ordenaba la chica, pero éstos no la hacían caso y continuaban con la persecución mientras los demás se reían.

Más tarde en el puente de la MB, Mike junto con el resto del equipo, estaba en contacto con las princesas de Equestria.

Celestia: Así que habéis logrado tomar terreno importante ¿No?

Mike: Así es, princesa.

Sky: La verdad es que no están ofreciendo mucha resistencia estos dragones.

Completaba el paladín. Luna apareciendo también por la pantalla, comentó.

Luna: Bien hecho, patrulla. Si seguís así, el reino de Draconem se liberara de la tiranía de Arquímedes en nada de tiempo.

Comentaba la princesa con plena confianza de que el conflicto en Draconem terminase cuanto antes. Ahí Mike respondió.

Mike: Bueno, princesa. No lo celebremos todavía. No olvidéis que Arquímedes cuenta con la ayuda de Darkus. Así que mejor no confiarse.

Dark: Ese maldito desgraciado siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas y para causar grandes problemas. Es sin duda un miserable embustero y un patán.

Comentaba molesta la alicornio sombría.

Celestia: Bueno, chicos. Os confió el resto de la tarea. Suerte, amigos.

Luna: Sí. Mucha suerte.

Night: Gracias, princesas.

Dark: Se agradece la confianza.

Las transmisión se cortó, pero enseguida vino otra.

Mike: ¿Quién será?

Bit: Proviene del Imperio Celeste, Mike.

Respondía el grifo robot.

Mike: Bien. Pasadla.

Nada más ordenarlo el alicornio, pasaron la señal. Justo en ese momento, apareció por pantalla a una muy enfadada Kaity mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

Kaity: ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora! Llevo semanas tratando de contactar con usted, emperador.

Decía completamente enfada la yegua celeste con una mirada molesta hacia Mike Bluer. A todos se les cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la repentina aparición de Kaity.

Mike: Esto...Hola, Kaity je, je, je, je...¿Cómo estás?

Preguntaba algo nervioso el alicornio tratando de relajar tensión. La yegua molesta, le respondió.

Kaity: ¿Qué cómo estoy? Emperador. En su ausencia he tenido que hacer montones de cosas. Cientos de cosas ¿Tiene idea de lo qué es eso? ¿Cuándo va a volver, emperador? Hay montones de cosas que hacer en el imperio y las tareas se están acumulando emperador.

Exclamaba molesta la yegua. Mike algo nervioso, ya que la yegua siempre lo ponía un poco alterado, la respondió.

Mike: Perdona, Kaity, pero es que estamos aquí un tanto liados y no sé cuándo volveremos.

Kaity: Espero que sea pronto, emperador. No puede usted marcharse cuando le de la gana y dejar el imperio sin que nadie lo dirija ¿Tiene idea de las cosas que he tenido que hacer por usted, emperador?

Mike: Esto, Kaity. Parece que hay problemas con la comunicación, la pantalla de debilita. Mejor dejemos esto para otra ocasión.

Explicaba Mike tratando de aparentar que había un problema técnico con la nave.

Kaity: ¡Emperador! ¡Ni se le ocurra desco...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque sin que la viera ésta, Camaleón pulsó un botón y cortó la comunicación.

Camaleón: Ya está.

Mike soltó un suspiro y le agradeció al robot changeling.

Mike: Gracias, Camaleón.

Lyndon: Esa yegua parece de cuidado.

White: Créeme, amigo. En ocasiones es peor todavía.

Dark Cloud: De todos modos, compañero. La que te espera cuando volvamos.

Decía en plan burla el fénix negro, haciendo reír al grupo salvo al alicornio azul. Mike soltó un suspiro de resignación al saber que el fénix tenía razón. Cuando acabara sus asuntos en este mundo, tendría que volver al Imperio Celeste y volver a las tareas que para él, son un completo rollazo.

Mike: Que remedio. Bueno. Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Ahora tenemos asuntos que atender.

Red: Por supuesto, Mike.

Ocelot: Nos pondremos a ello.

En la zona conquistada, los dragones rebeldes estaban fortificando la parte del muro conquistada como las murallas para resistir futuros contraataques de las tropas leales a Arquímedes. Las tropas imperiales ayudaba gracias a sus equipos avanzados de construcción.

La patrulla estaba cada uno por su lado ayudando con ello. Ocelot, Red Fire y Camaleón estaban ayudando a los dragones rebeldes a asegurar un fuerte conquistado.

Red: Seguid así, chicos y esta fortaleza estará en un periquete.

Animaba Red Fire, mientras esta con su magia cargaba unas cuantas cajas.

Camaleón: ¡Pasoooo...!

Solicitaba paso Camaleón disfrazado de excavadora, llevando rocas y arenas para aplicarlas en el cemento. Ocelot subido a una roca, miraba la zona que se estaba reconstruyendo.

Ocelot: Bien, bien. De momento todo marcha. Pronto ese miserable de Arquímedes recibirá un buen escarmiento. Como debe ser.

Comentaba el espadachín. En ese momento se oyó una explosión que lo puso en alerta.

Ocelot: ¿Qué ocurre?

El espadachín sacó su espada y fue corriendo hacia donde se oyó la explosión.

Llegó hasta una zona de construcción donde vio a varios dragones y soldados heridos. Ocelot preocupado, se acercó a uno de los soldados celeste y levantando de la cabeza le preguntó.

Ocelot: Soldado ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba el espadachín. El soldado débilmente, le respondió como pudo.

Soldado celeste: Nos...Nos atacaron...Apareció un extraño de la nada, y nos atacó de repente sin darnos tiempo a prepararnos...Fue muy...rápido...

Ocelot: ¿Por quién?

¿?: Yo.

De repente aparecieron unas hojas de katana que se iban extendiendo. Ocelot rápidamente apartó al soldado y empleando su espada, bloqueaba los ataques de katana que retrocedían por cada golpe de espada del terrestre, pero volvían para atacarlo. Después de resistir unas cuantas acometidas, el ataque se detuvo y volvieron por donde habían venido. Ahí pudo ver al autor del ataque.

Era un extraño dragón de tamaño medio. Portaba una armadura roja con negra que le tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo al estilo samurai. Con diversas hojas de katana que surgían de la armadura. Solo se le veía las garras y la cara que eran negras con la parte inferior color marrón claro. Portaba en su garra una gran katana.

Ocelot: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntaba el espadachín poniéndose en guardia, mientras el extraño dragón le respondió.

Dragón: Soy Katano. Enviado por Darkus para eliminaros.

Se presentaba el llamado Katano. Ocelot riéndose levemente por el nombre del dragón, respondió.

Ocelot: Katano. Vaya nombre más ridículo.

Respondía Ocelot en cierto modo de burla por el nombre del dragón.

Katano: No te reirás tanto cuando te mate.

Amenazaba el dragón empuñando su katana y lanzándose hacia Ocelot. El pony empuñó también su espada y se lanzó hacia el dragón. Ambos chocaron sus armas y comenzaron a lanzar ataques donde ambas armas chocaban la una contra la otra.

Ocelot trataba de golpear al dragón, pero éste se movía muy rápido a la vez que esquiaba sus ataques.

Katano: Los he visto mejores.

Decía con desprecio el dragón. Ocelot sin dejar de atacar, respondió.

Ocelot: Pues a ver si esto te parece mejor.

El espadachín dio una voltereta para atrás al mismo tiempo que guardaba su espada. Acto seguido sacó sus pistolas y disparó con ellas al dragón, pero el reptil desviaba los disparos a gran velocidad con su arma.

Katano: Tus ridículas armas no podrán detenerme.

Ocelot guardó sus pistolas y volvió a atacar al dragón con su espada, pero inesperadamente notó que su enemigo luchaba con mayor intensidad y agilidad, haciendo más difícil al espadachín, especialmente cuando el dragón le dio un leve tajo a Ocelot en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder y sujetarse el pecho donde tuvo el corte. Ocelot al darse cuenta que no era un dragón corriente, decidió cambiar de táctica.

Ocelot: Bien. Probemos otra cosa.

Ocelot sacó la Hammer Sword y se lanzó hacia el dragón. El dragón trató de bloquear el ataque del espadachín, pero en el momento que Ocelot golpeó con su arma, el dragón salió despedido por la gran fuerza del ataque, ya que el artefacto ancestral golpeaba con enorme fuerza como si un martillo se tratase.

Katano: Vaya, vaya. Al final no está nada mal esa arma.

Comentaba el dragón, observando el arma que el vaquero portaba. Ocelot empuñando su espada, le respondió.

Ocelot: Sí, amigo. Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

Katano: Yo también. Ahora sufre mi ataque especial.

Dijo el dragón y las hojas afiladas de su armadura comenzaron a extenderse en dirección hacia Ocelot, donde al vaquero lo pilló por sorpresa.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo?

Ocelot no se esperaba que las hojas que tenía el dragón por toda su armadura se pudieran extender como si de goma se tratase. El espadachín desviaba como podía los ataques, pero eran demasiados y al final recibió una lluvia de cuchillazos por todo su cuerpo.

Ocelot: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Ocelot mientras recibía duras cuchilladas por todo su cuerpo y finalmente de un impacto final cayó rodando al suelo. Ocelot con daños por todo su cuerpo, se levantó como pudo usando la Hammer Sword a modo de muleta.

Ocelot: Aun..No has acabo conmigo..

Decía desafiante Ocelot tratando de mantenerse de pie aunque no era fácil, ya que estaba seriamente dañado. El dragón riéndose malvadamente mientras se acercaba a Ocelot para acabar con él, le comentó.

Katano: Que pésimo con el manejo de la espada. Esperaba algo más del famoso espadachín de la patrulla. Supongo que todo eran puras exageraciones. Bueno. Hora de terminar con el trabajo.

Comentaba el dragón, preparando su katana para acabar con Ocelot, pero justo en ese momento, un rayo de fuego le golpeó haciéndolo retroceder.

Red: ¡Aléjate de nuestro compañero!

Gritaba apareciendo Red Fire con su crin en llamas y poniéndose delante de Ocelot para protegerlo.

Camaleón: Sí, amigo. O te daremos pal pelo.

Apareció Camaleón con un disfraz de boxeador, listo para golpear al dragón. Varios dragones rebeldes y soldados imperiales aparecieron para apoyarlos. El dragón samurai al ver que estaba rodeado, decidió que era un buen momento para un buen cambio de aires.

Katano: Supongo que tendré que retirarme de momento.

Comentó el dragón y luego mirando a Ocelot, le dijo a éste.

Katano: Luego iré a por ti para matarte luego.

Decía esto el dragón, antes de tele transportarse, desapareciendo así de la vista de las tropas. Tras eso, Ocelot cayó al suelo herido.

Red: ¡Ocelot!

Camaleón: ¡Colega!

Red Fire recogió a Ocelot herido, mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de médico con camilla, subía al robot y lo llevaban rápidamente a la MB.

Más tarde en la zona de reparaciones de robots de la MB, Ocelot estaba en una sala subido en una camilla, siendo reparado por varios robots y por el propio Swan llevando éste una mascara de soldador y algunas herramientas. El resto del grupo al enterarse de lo sucedido con Ocelot, fueron rápidamente a ver como estaba su amigo. Más tarde, Swan salió de la zona de reparaciones.

Red: ¿Cómo está, Swan?

Preguntaba la alicornio preocupada por su compañero. El minotauro quitándose la mascara de soldador, la respondió.

Swan: El vaquero ha sufrido muchos daños internos. Llevara tiempo repararlo por completo.

Ghost: Vaya. Pobre Ocelot..

Vulcan: Ese tipo que lo atacó sin duda le dio de lleno.

Comentaba éstos. Mike mirando preocupado a su amigo Ocelot, le comentó a Swan.

Mike: Por favor, Swan. Haz lo necesario para que Ocelot esté bien.

Swan: No te preocupes, vaquero. Tu déjamelo a mí y Ocelot estará reparado en un periquete. No puede ser más difícil que reparar una nave.

Respondía el minotauro con tono de confianza. El grupo suspiro aliviado de que Ocelot vaya a recuperarse.

Rebeca: Menos mal. Ya me preocupaba que nuestro amigo fuera a pasarle algo.

Sherrys: En realidad, ya le pasó algo. Un extraño dragón con gran manejo de la katana lo dejó para el arrastre.

Comentó el gato.

Black: Vaya. Si que tiene que ser fuerte ese tipo para dejar a nuestro amigo en ese estado.

Comentaba la bat pony, preocupada por su amigo.

Red: Ahora mismo muy poco podemos hacer por nuestro compañero. Mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

Mike: Red Fire tiene razón. Mejor dejarle descansar.

El grupo asintió y fueron yéndose del lugar. Mike mirando a su compañero herido por un momento, dijo.

Mike: Que te mejores, compañero.

Decía el alicornio, esperando que Ocelot se recuperase pronto y acto seguido se marchó.

Al día siguiente, por los cielos iba volando una gran zepelin comparable a un crucero de lujo donde podían albergar cientos de ponis. Habían ponis de la más alta sociedad dentro de lo que sería un amplio salón de baile.

Jameson: Aquí Caesar Jameson del Daily Equestria, retransmitiendo desde el gran zepelin de lujo la Aurora.

Halaba Jameson mientras un cámara filmaba todo. Ahí el terrestre con una sonrisa comentaba.

Jameson: Hoy tengo el privilegio de asistir a la gran fiesta que organiza el conde Wish, el cual es un gran honor. Antes de entrevistarnos con él, quiero antes presentaros a alguien.

Decía esto dejando paso a un semental más joven que el editor, de pelaje blanco con crines rubias y corta. Portaba una uniforme militar azul con varios galones en los hombros y una visera de oficial.

Jameson: Este es el encargado de la seguridad de dicha nave, encargado de que todo vaya bien. El agente de policía Nick Jameson. Es decir, mi hijo.

Decía esto presentando a nada menos que su hijo. El lamado Nick sonriendo a cámara, decía al público.

Nick: Hola a todos. Es un placer poder salir en el canal de noticias donde trabaja casualmente mi padre ja, ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba riéndose en la última parte Nick. Jameson dirigiéndose a cámara, comentaba sonriente.

Jameson: Mi querido hijo aparte de ser un alto oficinal de la policía, es tan bien un condecorado policía, recibiendo varios premios a la lucha contra el crimen y de detener a grandes criminales, del cual sin lugar a dudas, se le sumara esa amenaza azul de Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Decía con cierta acidez en al última parte, cosa que Nick al oír eso último, le comentó a su padre.

Nick: Padre. No hay motivo para arrestar a Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Ya que ellos no han hecho nada malo y son héroes.

Comentaba seriamente Nick, donde no le agradaba como su padre se dirigiera a la patrulla como delincuentes. Su padre trató de cambiar el tema.

Jameson: Esto, ahora mismo cortamos la conexión, luego continuamos con la noticia.

Decía cortando la transmisión. Luego mirando molesto a su hijo, le dijo a éste.

Jameson: ¿En que estabas pensando en decir eso delante de millones de equestrues?

Le preguntaba molesto su padre. Su hijo Nick le respondió.

Nick: Padre. Yo solo he dicho la verdad. Yo no considero a Mike Bluer y su patrulla unos criminales y hasta ahora no han hecho nada malo.

Le respondía seriamente su hijo, su padre no queriendo aceptar aquella respuesta, le replicó.

Jameson: ¡Claro que son criminales! ¡Son una amenaza para nuestra sociedad al cual espero que tarde o temprano acaben en la cárcel y sean sometidos ante la justicia!

Nick: No estoy de acuerdo con eso, padre. Hasta ahora no han hecho nada malo y al menos que haya pruebas de ellos, nadie va a querer arrestar a Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Y tú no deberías estar hablando de esa manera sin motivos. Y si ahora me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con el resto de los agentes para asegurar la nave. Hasta luego, padre.

Se despedía Nick, dejando solo a su padre. Jameson molesto, comentó para sí.

Jameson: No me puedo creer que mi propio hijo no esté de acuerdo conmigo sobre que esos delincuentes son una amenaza para nuestra sociedad. Ojala mi antigua esposa que en paz descanse estuviera aquí, seguro que ella habría hecho algo.

Comentaba el editor con cierta tristeza en su voz, al no contar con el apoyo de su hijo en su campaña contra la Patrulla Harmony. Luego reincorporándose, dijo.

Jameson: Mejor olvidarse de eso y seguir con la entrevista.

Mientras en la MB. Ghost iba a ver a su compañero Ocelot para ver como iban las reparaciones. Cuando llegó al lugar, se sorprendió al ver que su compañero no estaba.

Ghost: ¿Dónde está Ocelot?

Se preguntaba la pony fantasma al no ver a su amigo. Ésta se dispuso a buscarlo mediante el localizador de su brazalete. Todos los miembros de la patrulla tenían localizadores en sus brazaletes por si la razón que fuese alguno se perdiese, pudiesen encontrarlo. La señal de su brazalete localizaba a su compañero en un bosque cercano a una de las fortalezas tomadas por los rebeldes.

Ghost: Extraño lugar para que esté Ocelot.

Ghost bajó de la MB en una nave transporte y llegó a dicho bosque. La pony fantasma seguía la señal del brazalete de su compañero tratando de localizarlo. El bosque en cuestión, era curiosamente un gran bosque de bambú lleno de ellos. Eran tantos, que era muy difícil ver a lo lejos. Después de buscar por un rato, finalmente divisó a Ocelot a lo lejos. El vaquero estaba parado en medio de un claro lleno árboles de bambú que dificultaba la visión. Portaba en sus cascos la Hoja Doble de Fuego Helado en su modo dos Katanas.

Ghost se acercó con cuidado, ya que tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo Ocelot en aquel extraño lugar.

Ghost: Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ocelot aquí escondido.

Ghost desde lo lejos, observaba lo que estaba haciendo Ocelot. La expresión del espadachín era bastante seria. Con un casco trasero pisó una cuerda tensada detrás de él. Nada más hacer eso, de los bosques de bambú surgieron múltiples cuchillas que iban directas hacia el vaquero.

Ocelot empuñando las dos katanas, desviaba las cuchillas tratando de desviarlas todas, pero algunas llegaban a alcanzarlo, haciéndole algunos leves cortes en su cuerpo desprovisto de armadura.

Ocelot: Debo ser más rápido. Poder prever donde será el ataque.

Comentaba el vaquero, siguiendo esquivando ataques al mismo tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro esquivando o bloqueando ataques de cuchillas. Acto seguido, pisó una cuerda y justo delante de él surgieron infinidad de cuchillas que fueron directas hacia él.

Ocelot se preparó para bloquear los ataques. En su mente visualizaba el ataque de cuchillas de Katano cuando le atacó. Cuando Ocelot se enfrentó a él, tuvo bastante dificultades, por no mencionar que contra su ataque especial, tuvo pocas posibilidades de detenerlo.

Ocelot desviaba las cuchillas con sus katanas, tratando de predecir que cuchillas iban a alcanzarle primero. Ocelot estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de superar aquel ataque.

Ocelot: Debo saber prever el ataque, de donde vendrán las cuchillas que me lanzan.

Comentaba Ocelot, desviando más y más cuchillas, pero al final algunas lo alcanzaron y lo lastimaron. Ocelot tuvo que echarse al suelo para esquivar el resto de cuchillas y rodar por el suelo. Ocelot algo cansado, se levantó del suelo usando las katanas como muletas.

Ocelot: Debo...Mejorar...Debo estar listo para ...cuando ataque de nuevo ese tipo...Poder pararlo...

Comentaba seriamente el espadachín, dispuesto a todo con tal de mejorar y detener a Katano. Ghost queriendo ayudar a Ocelot, caminó hacia él.

Ghost: Ocelot ¿Estás bien?

Ocelot: ¿Ghost?

Exclamó sorprendido el espadachín al ver a su amiga acercándose hacia él. En ese momento, Ocelot vio que Ghost iba a pisar una cuerda que activaba una trampa de cuchillas y trató de avisarla.

Ocelot: ¡Ghost, quieta!

Trataba de advertir el espadachín, pero ya era tarde. Ghost pisó la cuerda haciendo que surgieran múltiples cuchillas que fueron directas hacia ella.

Ghost: ¡Oh, no!

Ignorando por completo los daños de su cuerpo, Ocelot empuñando ambas katanas, fue rápidamente a ponerse justo delante de su compañera para protegerla.

Ocelot se puso en posición en guardia viendo los cuchillos que iban hacia ellos. En ese momento, en su mente se visualizó la imagen de Katano lanzando su ataque de cuchilladas.

A cámara lenta, Ocelot empuñó sus dos katanas y cerrando los ojos, agudizó sus sentidos. En ese momento en un fondo negro podía ver las cuchillas. Ahí pudo percibir los ataques de cada uno.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y moviendo sus katanas a gran velocidad, bloqueó todas las cuchillas que fueron hacia él y su amiga. Finalmente había terminado los lanzamientos de cuchillas. Cuando terminó, miró a su amiga y preocupado le preguntó.

Ocelot: ¿Estás bien, Ghost?

Preguntaba preocupado el vaquero. Ghost un poco conmocionada por lo que había pasado hace un momento, le contestó.

Ghost: Sí, Ocelot. Gracias.

Ocelot desmontó el resto de trampas y ahí se pusieron a charlar un poco.

Ghost: ¿Por qué vienes a este lugar, Ocelot?

Preguntaba Ghost que estaba sentada sobre una roca. Ocelot que estaba sentado sobre un tronco de árbol caído, la respondió.

Ocelot: Verás, Ghost. Me he estado entrenando.

Ghost: ¿Entrenando?

Ocelot: Así es. Cuando me enfrenté a ese tipo que parecía un samurai chapado a la antigua, tuve algunas dificultades debido a su gran manejo de la katana. Pero el verdadero problema fue su ataque de cuchillas.

Ghost: ¿Su ataque de cuchillas?

Ocelot: Así es. Su armadura esta llena de cuchillas que se extienden de ella como si fuesen de goma y se lanzan a la vez en un ataque continuado. Cuando sufrí aquel ataque, apenas fui capaz de pararlo por largo rato y recibí una gran cantidad de estocadas por todo mi cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido por los demás, ahora mismo sería chatarra.

Explicaba Ocelot con cierto pesar en su voz.

Ocelot: Por eso me estoy entrenando. Para la próxima vez que aparezca, poder enfrentarme a él y poder vencerlo.

Dijo esto con mas convicción el vaquero, chocando sus cascos delanteros contra el otro. Ghost mirando a su compañero, posó su casco en el hombro de su amigo y le comentó.

Ghost: Ocelot. Te comprendo. No siempre puede estar uno preparado para todo. Sabes que en caso de problemas, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

Ocelot: Gracias, compañera.

Agradecía Ocelot, sonriendo ante las palabras de su compañera. Ghost sonriendo también, le contestó.

Ghost: De nada, amigo.

Ocelot: Bien. Si ahora me disculpas, compañera. Me tengo que seguir entrenando.

Decía el vaquero con motivación renovada dispuesto a continuar sus entrenamientos.

Mientras la nave Aurora seguía volando, unos dragones soldados provenientes de Draconem siendo dirigidos por Valter, iba directos hacia esta.

Valter: Bien, dragones. Atacad esa nave y saquead con todo lo que encontréis.

Soldados dragones: ¡Sí, señor!

Los dragones se lanzaron al ataque y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego contra dicha nave, causando grandes daños. Los policías al verlos, se pusieron a los cañones y comenzaron a disparar contra los dragones, tratando de mantenerlos a raya.

En el interior del salón, no pasó desapercibido los ruidos de ataque por parte de los dragones. Los nobles estaban asustados por los fuertes ruidos de ataque. Nick Jameson trataba de mantener la calma entre la gente.

Nick: Por favor, mantengan la calma. Todo va bien.

Noble1: ¿Cómo quiere que nos calmemos? ¡Nos están atacando!

Noble2: Sí. Feroces y sanguinarios dragones que nos quieren matar.

Noble3: Esos monstruos quieren matarnos y devorarnos después.

Decían asustados los nobles. Nick subiéndose a una mesa y a través de un altavoz, lo intentó una vez más.

Nick: Tranquilícense. Puedo asegurarles de que están a salvo. Esta nave está bien defendida, por lo que ninguno de esos dragones llegará hasta ustedes.

Jameson: Hagan caso a mi hijo. Él sí que sabe mantener la calma y control, no como otros que conozco.

Le apoyaba Jameson, pero justo en ese momento, una pared es reventada por una explosión de fuego, exponiendo el salón al exterior. Los nobles se aterraron al ver que entraba un dragón por el agujero.

Dragón: Hora de matar.

Decía el dragón lanzando una bola de fuego contra el que tenía más cerca, que era nada menos que Jameson.

Jameson: ¡Oh, no!

Nick: ¡PADREEE!

Gritó Nick mientras corría para salvar a su padre, pero la bola de fuego iba a llegar antes. Justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, una barrera de luz detuvo el ataque.

Dragón: ¿Cómo?

Mike: ¡Sorpresa!

Apareció justo delante del dragón, nada menos que Mike Bluer con su armadura Bankai, siendo éste quien salvó a Jameson de una muerte segura y ahí el dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara del dragón que lo mandó de vuelto por donde vino. Luego mirando a los nobles, les dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

Mike: No se preocupen, señores nobles. Todo va bien.

Rebeca: Ahora que estamos nosotros aquí, no hay nada que temer.

Le apoyaba Rebeca, teniendo ésta también su armadura Bankai activa y con Sherrys a su lado.

Dark: Así que mantengan la calma por favor.

Apareció por último Darkwing junto con Night Ray, ambos con sus armaduras activas. Nick al verlos, les dio las gracias.

Nick: Muchas gracias, patrulla. La verdad es que habéis sido muy oportunos.

Agradecía el policía mientras ayudaba a su padre a levantarse, Jameson que no estaba de acuerdo, replicó.

Jameson: Maldita sea, patrulla. Seguro que esto es cosa vuestra. Planeasteis este ataque contra la nave.

Decía enfadado Jameson, cosa que a Mike y a los otros no les hizo gracia alguna lo que les decía este. Ahí Rebeca le comentó a Mike.

Rebeca: Hay que ver. Le salvas la vida y aun así nos tacha como criminales.

Mike: Sí, amiga. El mundo está lleno de desagradecidos...

La contestaba Mike, apoyando sus cascos detrás de la cabeza. Sherrys ahí comentó.

Sherrys: Habría sido mucho mejor que lo hubieses dejado convertirse en pony a la brasa. Seguro que Night lo habría disfrutando comiendolo.

Decía de forma maliciosa. Ante el último punto, Night le dijo al gato.

Night: Sherrys ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un caníbal? Yo no me como a otros ponis. Ni siquiera a ese por mucho que se lo merezca que se lo traguen.

Se quejaba el unicornio ante la insinuación del gato. Sherrys ahí le respondió.

Sherrys: Tú no, hombre. Me refiero a nuestro Night dragón. En serio ¿No podías haberte llamado de otra manera que no suene casi igual que a nuestro Night?

Se quejaba el gato. Nick acercándose a éstos, se disculpó por la actitud de su padre.

Nick: Lamento lo que dijo mi padre. Yo opino que sois buena gente.

Dark: Espera un momento ¿Eres hijo de Caesar Jameson?

Preguntó incrédula la alicornio al descubrir que aquel semental era hijo de Jameson. Nick sonriendo de forma irónica, la respondió.

Nick: Así es. Y como ya dije antes, lamento lo que mi padre dice de vosotros. En mi opinión, sois buena gente que lucháis por causas nobles. Sin duda, sois dignos de admiración.

Tanto Mike como los otros, se sorprendieron ante las palabras del quien decía que era hijo de Jameson. Al final Mike no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Carai ¿Va a ser posible esto? ¿El hijo va a caerme mejor que el padre?

Comentó el alicornio, riéndose levemente al igual que los otros. Ahí Mike le dijo al agente.

Mike: Señor Nick, por favor. Mantenga a la gente a salvo, mientras mi patrulla y yo nos ocupamos de los dragones que atacan la nave.

Nick: Cuanta con ello.

Mike sonrió como los otros y se marcharon por el agujero hecho previamente por el dragón para salir al exterior y defender la nave. Jameson acercándose a su hijo, le comentó molesto.

Jameson: ¿Cómo se te ocurre confiar la seguridad de la nave a esos delincuentes?

Nick: Primero, no son delincuentes, y segundo. Son los más actos para defender la nave ahora mismo.

Respondió seriamente el agente a su padre. Jameson más enfadado todavía, le dijo a su hijo.

Jameson: ¿Estás bromeando? Seguro que han planeado el ataque con los dragones para así quedar como héroes cuando en realidad son unos farsantes.

Nick: Oh, papá, por favor...

Respondió ya aburrido el policía ante la obsesión de su padre contra la patrulla.

Mientras tanto fuera de la nave, varios de los voladores de la patrulla estaban combatiendo contra los dragones que atacaban la nave. Algunos dragones habían logrando destruir algunos de los cañones de la nave y habrían causado muchas masacres, si la patrulla no hubiese aparecido a tiempo para ayudar en el momento que recibieron la notificación de que la nave Aurora estaba siendo atacada.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hora de hacer limpieza.

Decía Mike volando por el cielo, atacando a los dragones que volaban, dándoles fuertes puñetazos y patadas que los dejaba fuera de combate.

Rebeca junto con Sherrys, estaban en la cubierta de la nave, armada la chica con la Silver Tail y la Healing Tail donde a esta última la evolucionó a Snake Tail. Enfrente de ellos tenían varios feroces dragones mirándola con furia.

Rebeca: Vamos, dragoncitos...Venid aquí si os atrevéis...

Decía desafiante la chica, haciendo un corte con la Silver Tail en el suelo a modo de desafío. El gato en posición de combate, la secundó.

Sherrys: Venid aquí si tenéis vuestras partes en su sitio.

Los dragones se lanzaron hacia éstos. Rebeca ahora con confianza renovada, se lanzó hacia los dragones y con enorme agilidad, realizaba potentes tajos en los cuerpos de los dragones, dejándolos a éstos fuera de combate.

Sherrys adoptando afinidad eléctrica, se dejó coger por uno de los dragones con su garra haciendo que este sufriera un fuerte voltaje por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor al dragón. Sherrys soltándose de la garra del dragón, saltó hacia su cabeza dándole una fuerte patada con sus cuatro patas y tomando impulsó, saltó hacia otro dragón mordiéndole el cuello, provocando un fuerte voltaje en todo el cuerpo del dragón y tirandolo al suelo.

Un dragón iba a atacarlo por detrás al gato, hasta que Rebeca viendo eso, lanzó la Snake Tail a modo que le provocó un leve corte en el cuerpo del dragón, pero suficiente para que la fuerza venenosa de la espada le hiciera perder la conciencia y cayera al suelo.

Sherrys: Muchas gracias, señorita Rebeca.

Rebeca: De nada, gato.

Respondió la chica sonriendo.

Por el cielo iban volando White Shield, Red Fire y Black Wing ocupándose de los voladores.

Red: ¡Sentid el verdadero poder del fuego!

Decía Red Fire armada con el Látigo Infernal, moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando ballet, moviendo el látigo como si una cinta se tratase. La yegua bailando en medio de los dragones lanzaba un sin fin de golpes cargados de fuego donde derribaba a los dragones alcanzados por el arma. Algunos dragones trataron de quemarla con su aliento de fuego, pero al final resultó inútil, ya que a la yegua de fuego no la afectaba el fuego en absoluto.

En ayuda de Red Fire, White Shield con su modalidad de vuelo y armado con un extraño martillo, lanzó dicha arma contra un dragón, causando un fuerte estallido de energía que lo derribo. Dicho martillo volvió a cascos de White Shield y sonriente comentó.

White: ¡Sentid el poder del Martillo Beta! Una de las armas ancestrales celestes.

Decía el unicornio armado con dicho martillo de un solo casco. Un martillo negro rectangular de diseño tecnológico, con el símbolo Beta en la parte superior del arma. Con mango negro con dicho símbolo en ella, en su interior circulaba una energía negra. El unicornio la hizo girar sobre si misma con un solo casco cargándola de energía y acto seguido la lanzó contra un grupo de dragones, donde dicha arma como un misil teledirigido, fue golpeando a todos los dragones que encontraba, al mismo tiempo que causaba grandes explosiones de energía al golpear. El arma volvió al casco de White Shield, mientras más dragones con armaduras y armados con lanzas iban a por él.

White: Con que combate cercano ¿Eh? Pues bien ¡Modo Pica!

Comentó sonriente el unicornio, activando la segunda modalidad del arma. La parte superior del martillo se abrió por la mitad, surgiendo de ella una enorme hoja de energía negra y el mango se alargó, permitiendo así coger dicha arma con ambos cascos.

El unicornio hizo girar con ambos casco el arma y la empuñó para combatir al enemigo.

White: Vamos allá.

White Shield ahora armado con el martillo en modo Pica, se lanzó hacia los dragones. Los dragones trataban de atravesarlo con sus lanzas, pero el unicornio con la cuchilla de arma, destrozaba con gran facilidad las lanzas de los dragones, dejándolos desarmados. Al principio los dragones se sorprendieron por ello, pero aun así siguieron atacando ahora con sus garras.

White Shield no se echó atrás ante eso. En lugar de eso sonrió y haciendo una rápida pasada, atravesó entre ellos como si nada hasta quedar al otro lado. Los dragones se giraron con intención de atacarlo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que sus armaduras se fragmentaban en pedazos para sorpresa de éstos.

White: Y para terminar...

White Shield alzó su arma en alto y concentró energía negra en ella. Acto seguido lanzó un barrido con ella que creó una onda negra, que avanzó hacia los dragones y los mandó volando a éstos a gran distancia.

White: No esta nada mal este artefacto ancestral..

Comentaba sonriente el unicornio devolviendo la pica a su modo martillo.

Black Wing armada con la Solar Blade y la Alas de la Ascensión, volaba a gran velocidad atacando a todo dragón hostil que se encontraba. Los dragones trataban de alcanzarla, pero la bat pony era demasiado veloz para ellos.

Black: ¡Tajo Solar!

Gritó Black Wing alzando la Solar Blade. El cielo estaba nublado parcialmente, pero aquello no era un problema. Para cargar la hoja utilizaba la energía similar al sol que proporcionaba las Alas de la Ascensión. Gracias a ello, pudo cargar la hoja y acto seguido descender en picado hacia un grupo de dragones y lanzar un enorme tajo cargado de energía solar, que mandó prácticamente volando a los dragones.

Varios dragones la rodearon con intención de atacarla. Ésta sonriendo, comentó.

Black: Con que atacando por todas partes ¿Eh? Entonces tendré que defenderme en todas partes.

Comentaba confiada la bat pony con una sonrisa. Los dragones se lanzaron hacia ella, pero la bat pony comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, formando un enorme tornado donde los dragones trataron de evitarlo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo. Todos los dragones fueron absorbidos por el tornado y daban vueltas sin parar. Dentro del tornado, Black Wing les golpeó a todos con fuertes patadas aéreas. Segundos después, ésta salió del tornado, dejando que éste se llevara a los dragones lejos de allí.

Black: Bien. Esto ya está.

Comentaba satisfecha Black Wing, pero justo en ese momento, la bat pony tuvo que apartarse bruscamente por la aparición de un dragón que pasó de ella como si no la hubiera visto.

Black: Espera...Yo he visto antes a ese dragón...

Comentaba Black Wing viendo que el dragón que iba directo hacia la nave, era nada menos que Cormag, el hermano menor de Glen.

Mike estaba echando de la nave a varios dragones que habían llegado a cubierta. Tras echar al último de una patada, el alicornio se sacudió los cascos y comentó.

Mike: Lo siento, amigos. Solo se puede viajar aquí con billete, je, je, je, je...

Bromeaba el alicornio, hasta que un gritó de furia captó su atención.

Cormag: ¡MIIIKE BLUUUUER!

Gritó el dragón lanzándose hacia el alicornio tratando de ensartarlo con su lanza. Mike al verlo, saltó para atrás esquivándolo y hacer que el arma del dragón se clavara en el suelo de cubierta. Mike rápidamente se puso en guardia al ver al dragón que iba a atacarlo.

Mike: Vaya, amigo. Así que atacando a traición ¿No?

Comentaba el alicornio sacando la Golden Tail. El dragón sacando su lanza, miró al alicornio furioso y le respondió.

Cormag: Esta vez no escaparás, Mike Bluer. Esta vez pienso matarte.

Amenazaba el dragón. Mike empuñando la Golden Tail, le respondió.

Mike: Pse...No eres el primero que me lo dice...

El dragón se lanzó hacia el alicornio, donde Mike también cargó contra el dragón y ambos chocaron sus armas el uno contra el otro.

En otra parte, en la muralla tomada por los rebeldes, una explosión se formó en una parte del muro.

Katano: Ja, ja, ja, ja...He vuelto...

Katano había vuelto para acabar el trabajo de acabar con los rebeldes. Los dragones rebeldes y tropas imperiales fueron a combatirlo, pero el dragón samurai era demasiado poderoso y acaba con ellos con facilidad, solo las tropas imperiales podían frenarlo temporalmente.

Katano: Ja, ja, ja, ja...Nada puede detenerme...

Justo una flecha fue directa hacia el dragón, la cual éste con un movimiento de su katana, partió por la mitad dicha flecha. Ahí vio que el autor de dicha flecha era nada menos que Lyndon que estaba subido en una plataforma del muro.

Lyndon: Lo siento, amigo, pero debo pedir que te marches. No creo que a mis amigos les agrade que ataques a sus aliados. Así que ¿Qué tal si eres mas amable y te marchas de aquí?

Bromeaba con él el grifo sin dejar de apuntar al dragón con su ballesta.

Katano: ¡Insolente!

El dragón alzó su katana y su arma brilló. Acto seguido lanzó hacia delante un tajo de energía que fue directo hacia Lyndon. El grifo tuvo que salir volando para esquivarlo. Ahí pudo ver como el ataque destrozó parte del muro como si nada.

Lyndon: Mi madre...Si me llega a dar...

Katano: ¿Cómo ahora?

Lyndon se sorprendió al ver al dragón aparecer justo enfrente de él y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el dragón le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola cubierta por la armadura, que lo tiró al suelo con dureza.

Lyndon: ¡Au!...Eso ha dolido...

Comentaba el grifo, sobandose la cabeza. Katano fue directo hacia el grifo en picado, dispuesto a atravesar con su katana a dicho grifo. Lyndon viendo eso, le disparó con su ballesta, pero ni siquiera rozó su armadura. El dragón parecía que iba a acabar con el grifo, hasta que su ataque fue detenido por alguien.

Katano: ¿Pero qué?

Lyndon: ¡Ocelot!

Al grifo le invadió una gran alegría al ver al espadachín que había detenido el ataque de katana del dragón, empleando su espada de energía y la Hammer Sword.

Katano: ¿Tú otra vez?

Ocelot: Ya ves, amigo. Soy como las olas del mar. Siempre acabo volviendo una y otra vez. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el espadachín, empujando con fuerza sus armas para hacer retroceder al dragón. Lyndon muy agradecido de que lo salvaran, le dio las gracias al vaquero.

Lyndon: Whoa, Ocelot...Gracias, amigo. Falta me hacía.

Ocelot: No hay de que, amigo.

Ocelot mirando a los dragones rebeldes y soldados, les ordenó a éstos.

Ocelot: De esto nos ocupamos nosotros. Vosotros alejaos y asegurada a los heridos.

Estos obedecieron, confiando a Ocelot la tarea de enfrentarse al dragón samurai. Katano empuñando su arma, le dijo al vaquero.

Katano: ¿En serio crees que puedes tú solo derrotarme?

Preguntaba de forma desafiante el dragón.

Ghost: No está solo en esto.

Apareció Ghost desactivando su camuflaje al lado de Ocelot, empuñando su Hoja de la Parca y activando sus guadañas dobles.

Bit: Mayor ventaja cuando más aliados haya en el campo de batalla.

Completaba Bit, apareciendo volando al lado de Ocelot. Lyndon siendo el último en ponerse al lado de éstos, comentó.

Lyndon: Normalmente soy de los que salen corriendo cuando consigo lo que quiero, pero este grupo me cae bastante bien, por lo que les doy todo mi apoyo.

Comentaba el grifo empuñando la ballesta. El dragón samurai al ver eso, dijo.

Katano: No importa cuantos seáis. Os haré trizas a todos en nombre del amo.

El dragón se lanzó hacia el grupo y éstos hicieron lo mismo. Ocelot siendo el primero en atacar, bloqueó de nuevo el ataque de Katano entrecruzando sus espadas. Ghost saltando encima de Ocelot trató de golpear con la Hoja de la Parca al dragón, pero Katano retrocedió. Ghost no se detuvo y siguió atacando con el arma contra el dragón, haciéndola girar de un lado a otro con sus cascos, girando sobre sí misma dando fuertes ataques contra el dragón, logrando hacerle retroceder hasta que el dragón pegó un salto para atrás para esquivar un tajo lanzada por la pony fantasma.

Bit lanzó unos cables que surgían de su pecho que ataron por las cuatro extremidades al dragón. El robot grifo soltó una enorme descarga eléctrica causando daños al dragón. El dragón furioso, de un golpe de su katana cortó los cuatro cables y se lanzó hacia el robot grifo, pero una flecha le golpeó en el casco deteniendo así su ataque, ahí vio que fue Lyndon quien ataco con su ballesta.

Aprovechando su distracción, Bit disparó desde su pecho un potente misil que impactó contra el dragón, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ghost: ¡Ya es nuestro! ¡A por él!

Gritaba la pony fantasma. Ghost, Bit y Ocelot saltaron hacia el dragón para atacarlo.

Katano: Eso es lo que vosotros creéis.

De la armadura del dragón, se extendieron varias cuchillas que golpearon a los tres tirandolos al suelo. Ocelot rápidamente se levantó para continuar el combate.

Katano: Contigo tengo una deuda pendiente. Ahora voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

Ocelot poniéndose en guardia con sus dos espadas, le respondió desafiante.

Ocelot: Aquí te estoy esperando. Esta vez estoy preparado.

Katano: ¡Sufre mi ataque de katanas múltiples!

Y ahí Katano lanzo desde su armadura su ataque interminables de katanas contra Ocelot. El espadachín ahí visualizó el ataque de su adversario y ahora podía verlo perfectamente. Todas y cada una de las katanas extensibles que iban hacia él. Acto seguido comenzó a mover sus dos espadas a gran velocidad, desviando o bloqueando los múltiples ataques del dragón. No importaba cuantas veces atacara el dragón, ahora Ocelot podía parar todos los ataques sin problemas para sorpresa de Karano, donde el dragón detuvo su ataque y las katanas volvieron a su sitio.

Katano: Imposible. Nadie ha podido nunca parar este ataque.

Ocelot: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, amigo.

Decía sonriente Ocelot. Katano furioso de que su ataque fallase, le gritó.

Katano: ¡Quizás has parado un ataque, pero el siguiente te juro que te hará rodajas!

Katano volvió a lanzar su ataque de cuchillas contra Ocelot. Cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, Ocelot gritó.

Ocelot: ¡Ghost! ¡Bit! ¡Ahora!

Por ambos lados saltaron Ghost y Bit cada uno por un lado. Ghost con la Hoja de la Parca y Bit con unas cuchillas de energía que surgían de sus brazos, ambos dieron un potente doble tajo que cortaron a raíz las hojas del ataque especial del dragón.

Katano: ¡NOOO! ¡Mi mejor ataque hecho pedazos!

Gritaba sorprendido el dragón. Como sus hojas se extendían siempre de la armadura, la única forma de inutilizar dicho ataque era atacándolas casi de raíz dichas hojas, así se le dejaba desprovisto de ese ataque al dragón.

Ocelot: Muchas gracias, chicos.

Ghost: De nada, Ocelot. Ha sido un placer.

Bit: Para eso están los compañeros de equipo.

Ocelot sonrió al poder contar el apoyo de sus amigos. Katano en cambio, estaba furioso de que destruyeran su mejor técnica, les gritó a éstos.

Katano: ¡Malditos! ¡Que hayáis inutilizado uno de mis mejores ataques no cambia nada! ¡Aun os puedo hacer pedazos con mi katana!

Ocelot: No lo creo, amigo. Prepárate para enfrentarte a mi nueva técnica.

Decía con una sonrisa desafiante el vaquero, mientras se guardaba su espada de energía en la funda y sacada ahora la Hoja Doble del Fuego Helado. Ocelot se colocó en la boca la Hammer Sword sujetándola del mango con los dientes y luego dividió la Hoja Doble en sus dos katanas del frío y el calor. Ahora Ocelot estaba armado con tres espadas distintas.

Katano: ¿Pero qué?

Miraba sorprendido el dragón al ver al espadachín ahora armado con tres espadas.

Ocelot: Bien, amigo ¿Listo para recibir un buen correctivo? Je, je, je, je.

Comentó riéndose el vaquero, sin dejar de empuñar sus tres armas.

Katano: Que tengas tres espadas no cambia nada. Te voy a hacer pedazos.

Decía de forma amenazante el dragón samurai. Ocelot empuñando las tres armas, respondió desafiante.

Ocelot: Eso lo veremos ¿Bailamos?

Ambos se pudieron en guardia y le lanzaron mutuamente a atacar. Ocelot lanzó varios tajos con las dos katanas, mientras Katano las bloqueaba con la suya, Ocelot giró su cabeza para golpearle con la Hammer Sword contra el dragón, el cual Katano lo esquivó saltando encima de un edificio.

Ocelot: ¡Carga Martillo!

Ocelot cargó la Hammer Sword y saltó hacia el dragón que estaba encima del edificio. El dragón volvió a esquivarlo haciendo que Ocelot golpease con su arma en dicho edificio, provocando un gran temblor alrededor que destrozó el edificio entero. El dragón se echó a volar para mantenerse fuera del alcance del espadachín. Acto seguido se lanzó en picado hacia Ocelot.

Katano: Y ahora ¡MUEREEEE!

Ocelot: No tan rápido ¡Colmillo Fatal!

Ocelot colocó los brazos de modo que las dos katanas estuvieran detrás de la Hammer Sword apuntando ambas hojas hacia abajo. Acto seguido saltó hacia el samurai y ambos lanzaron sus ataques.

Los dos volvieron al suelo a varios metros ambos de espaldas. Un silencio se formó hasta que Katano notó que su armadura se agrietó en su parte frontal para sorpresa de éste.

Katano: ¡Imposible! ¡Mi armadura!

Ocelot: Sí, amigo. Y no es lo único que se romperá.

Katano: Maldito.

Ghost: Ahora nuestro turno.

Bit: Eliminación del enemigo.

Lyndon: Dejadme algo para mí.

Decían los tres donde saltaron para atacar al Katano, al igual que Ocelot que se unió a ellos.

Katano: Ahora sabréis como lucha un autentico samurai dragón ¡Alas de Cuchillas!

Gritó el dragón extendiendo sus alas y de ella surgieron varios cuchillas afiladas que pillaron por sorpresa al grupo. Todos ellos sufrieron en sus cuerpos fuertes cortes por, en especial Lyndon que sintió un montón de cuchilladas por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo con muchas heridas sangrantes.

Los cuatro cayeron al suelo mal heridos, en especial Lyndon.

Lyndon: Maldita sea...Jamás mi hicieron tanto daño...Esto me pasa por pasarme al combate cercano...

Comentaba molesto el grifo con serias heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Ghost: Eso...Si que fue inesperado...

Bit: Ataque sorpresa inesperada...Sufrimos grandes daños graves...

Comentaban ambos robots levantándose como podían debido a los daños que tenían en sus cuerpos. Ocelot aun empuñando sus tres espadas, se levantó dispuesto a seguir peleando. Katano al ver al vaquero de pie, le dijo a éste.

Katano: Veo que aun tienes fuerzas para pelear. je, je, je. No importa. Primero te mataré a ti y luego a tus amigos.

Decía el dragón samurai. Ocelot pese a sus daños, no estaba dispuesto a dejar dañar a sus amigos.

Ocelot: No pienso permitir que dañes a mis amigos ¡Modo Duelo!

Gritó el espadachín y una luz cubrió por completo a éste. En ese momento su aspecto cambio. Aun conservaba su sombrero vaquero, su rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda roja donde tuvo que bajarla para poder sostener la Hammer Sword en la boca, portaba una capa vaquera marrón. Ocelot completamente recuperado y armado con las tres espadas, se puso en guardia enfrente del dragón.

Ocelot: Bien, amigo ¿Listo para terminar este baile?

Katano se sorprendió al ver el nuevo aspecto de Ocelot. Aun así, el dragón se puso en guardia listo para pelear.

Katano: No importa que tengas un aspecto nuevo. Nadie supera a Katano en el manejo de la espada.

Ocelot: Je. Eso lo veremos, amigos.

Katano se lanzó hacia Ocelot, pero el vaquero lo esquivó con gran rapidez para sorpresa del dragón. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reacionar, Ocelot moviéndose a enorme velocidad, le atacó por todas partes al dragón, realizando fuertes ataques de frío y calor que dañaban su armadura, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con la Hammer Sword con dureza, provocando grandes grietas en la armadura de Katano.

Katano: ¡No! ¡Mi armadura! ¡Se supone que aguanta lo que sea!

Comentaba sorprendido el dragón al ver que su armadura presentaba grandes daños y a punto de reventarse en pedazos. Ocelot parándose delante del dragón, le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ocelot: Y eso no es nada, amigo. Aun queda el acto final en este baile.

Katano: Maldito. Esta me la pagarás.

Ocelot: ¿Te vale en metálica o aceptas tarjeta de crédito?

Bromeaba el espadachín. Ahí decidió poner punto y final al duelo.

Ocelot: Hora de acabar ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Triple Colmillo de Lobo!

 **Música Finisher**

Un gran viento se formó alrededor de Ocelot y Katano. El espadachín movía sus katanas como la Hammer Sword a cierto ritmo a cámara lenta. Ocelot con ambos brazos extendidos, giraba sus katanas del frío y calor.

Katano: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Un baile ridículo?

Preguntaba el dragón al no comprender lo que estaba haciendo el espadachín. Ocelot finalmente dijo.

Ocelot: ¡Que el gran lobo salvaje te devore!

Gritó Ocelot echando para atrás ambas katanas, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de una gran cabeza de lobo fantasmal gris aullando se formaba detrás de él. Acto seguido, Ocelot se lanzó hacia el dragón al mismo tiempo que la imagen del lobo iba con él.

Katano: ¡No! ¡Soy el gran maestro de la espada! ¡Nadie puede superar mi técnica!

Katano trató defenderse lanzando su katana para pararlo, pero aquello no sirvió de nada. Ocelot con facilidad, partió en pedazos dicha katana y acto seguido tanto él como el lobo, atravesaron al dragón y finalmente quedando el vaquero al otro lado de espaldas al dragón.

Katano: ¡AHHHH...! ¡No puede seeer...!

Gritaba el dragón, al mismo tiempo que una explosión se formaba en éste. Ocelot abandonando su forma avanzada, unió las dos katanas del frío y calor al modo Hoja Doble y la guardo en la funda al igual que la Hammer Sword. Luego de enfundar sus espadas en la espalda, comentó sonriente.

Ocelot: Bueno. Se puede decir que este es el fin del duelo.

Ghost, Bit este último cargando con el herido Lyndon, se acercaron a Ocelot para felicitarlo.

Ghost: Buen trabajo, Ocelot.

Lyndon: Amigo. Sin duda le distes para el pelo a ese tipo. Y encima la armadura que quede, podría venderse a buen precio aunque sea como chatarra.

Ocelot: Je. Gracias, amigos.

En un lugar escondido entre las sombras, estaba Darkus observándolo todo con cierta expresión molesta.

Darkus: Vaya. Tanto mutar a ese dragón para convertirlo en un hábil guerrero con la espada, y va y lo destrozan al poco tiempo. Bueno. Le daré otra oportunidad ¡Woonbats, adelante!

Ordenaba Darkus a unos extraños murciélagos negros con ojos rojos, que volaron directos hacia Katano que estaba herido en el suelo y con su armadura destrozada. Los murciélagos adoptaron modo de puñales y se clavaron por todo su cuerpo. Segundos después, el dragón adoptó un tamaño gigante.

Lyndon: Oh, oh...Mucho me temo que el tamaño de esa cosa a crecido como el precio de la avena.

Comentaba el grifo, observando el descomunal dragón que tenían enfrente de ellos. Ocelot y los otros viendo eso, comentaron.

Ocelot: Vale. Esto ya no lo alcanza mi habilidad actual con la espada. Hay que subir de nivel.

Ghost: Estoy de acuerdo ¡MB! ¡Te necesitamos!

La MB apareció en el cielo. El grupo a través de un portal, se subieron a la gran nave y tomaron sus asientos en el puente. Lyndon fue llevado a enfermería debido a sus heridas, pero antes de irse con los médicos, el grifo les dijo al grupo.

Lyndon: Dadle a ese desgraciado una de mi parte. Y si podéis, intentad recuperar la armadura intacta, quizás la pueda vender a buen precio.

Ocelot: Lo intentaremos, colega.

Le respondía sonriendo Ocelot.

Bit: MB. Modo Robot ahora.

MB: Entendido.

La MB pasó del modo nave a modo robot y armado con su espada, se preparó para combatir contra Katano.

Katano: Ahora veréis lo que es capaz de hacer un autentico maestro de la espada.

Decía el dragón armado con sus katanas y lanzándose contra MB. Ambos chocaron sus espadas, pero Katano la hizo a un lado y le dio un fuerte tajo en el pecho de MB haciéndolo retroceder. MB trató de disparar con sus cañones, pero el dragón haciendo girar su katana a modo de molinillo, detuvo todos los impactos.

Katano: Que ataques más flojos. Yo os enseñaré como es un autentico ataque ¡Ataque múltiple de Cuchillas!

Gritó Katano y las cuchillas que tenía en su armadura, se extendieron y cientos de ellos fueron hacia MB. El robot trató de detenerlos con varios tajos de su espada, pero aquello no sirvió por mucho tiempo y al final sufrió un sin fin de cuchilladas por todo su cuerpo, causando grandes daños.

Ocelot: Esto requiere medidas drásticas ¡MB! ¡Modo Combinación de poder!

MB: Entendido, Ocelot.

Ocelot descendió desde su asiento hasta el gran núcleo azul en el corazón de MB. Ahí el vaquero se conectó a dicho núcleo, proporcionando sus poderes y habilidades a la enorme máquina.

MB comenzó a brillar y ahí su aspecto brilló. Su metal cambió a color marrón como el de Ocelot y ahora empuñaba dos espadas tipo katana.

Katano: No os servirá de nada. Os destruiré igualmente.

Ghost: Inténtalo, amigo.

Bit: Posibilidades de victoria aumentadas.

Katano volvió a lanzarse al ataque contra MB y lanzó un fuerte tajo con su katana. MB bloqueó el ataque con ambas espadas y acto seguido empujó hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a Katano. MB aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, le dio un fuerte tajo vertical ascendente con su espada y otro horizontal con la otra, causando daños a Katano.

Katano furioso, lanzó de nuevo su ataque de cuchillas dispuesto a acabar con MB. MB giró sobre sí mismo a modo de tornado con ambas espadas, logrando destruir todas las cuchilladas que le mandaba Katano para sorpresa de éste y poco a poco fue avanzando sin abandonar el tornado, logrando darle un fuerte tajo en el cuerpo de Katano haciendo grandes daños en su armadura.

Katano: ¡Malditos! ¡Os voy a cortar en rodajas!

Ocelot: No lo creo, amigo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Corte Doble del Trueno!

 **Música Finisher.**

MB alzó sus dos espadas y dos grandes rayos surgieron del cielo, golpeando ambas espadas cargándolas de electricidad. Luego extendió una espada hacia abajo y otra arriba. Lentamente iba desplazando ambas espadas de forma circular, dejando sombras temporales tras de si hasta hacer un circulo completo con ambos medios giros.

Ocelot: Hora de dar el corte final.

Dijo sonriente Ocelot. Finalmente MB lanzó ambos tajos ascendente y descendente con ambas espadas, dando un doble tajo contra Katano, reventando de nuevo su armadura y causando un daño enorme a éste.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Katano: ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo! ¡El maestro de la espada! ¡Derrotado por unos seres inferiores!

Comentaba incrédulo el dragón samurai, para acto seguido estallar en pedazos.

Bit: ¡Modo Tarjeta de Captura!

Bit lanzo desde la MB su tarjeta de captura, atrapando al dragón samurai dentro. Finalmente la batalla había terminado.

Ocelot: Amigos. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Ghost: Esto terminó, por fin.

Bit: Terminado en victoria.

Ocelot volvió a su lugar en la MB en el puente.

Ocelot: Bien. Se puede decir que todo ha terminado bien.

Comentaba Ocelot, echando los cascos sobre la cabeza y poniéndose cómodo en la silla. Ghost acercándose al vaquero, le comentó sonriente.

Ghost: Buen trabajo, Ocelot. Pese a las dificultades, lograste derrotar a ese tipo. Sin duda eres un autentico maestro de la espada.

Le felicitaba Ghost a Ocelot. El vaquero sonriente, la agradeció el gesto.

Ocelot: Gracias, compañera. Aunque buena parte se lo debo a mis estupendos compañeros de equipo.

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron de cascos.

Ocelot: Y ahora si me disculpas. Voy a ver si ha quedado algo de la armadura de ese tipo, o sino Lyndon no nos dejará en paz por si puede sacar algo de valor o no.

Bromeaba el espadachín, haciendo reír a Ghost.

Volviendo al dirigible, por cubierta estaba luchando Mike y Cormag.

Cormag: ¡Prepárate para reunirte con tus antepasados, alicornio!

Amenazada el dragón lanzando su lanza, pero el alicornio empleando su enorme fuerza, detuvo el ataque con ambos cascos casi en seco.

Mike: Lo siento, dragoncete, pero no tengo prisa por irme de este mundo.

Respondía sonriente el pony y acto seguido levantó la lanza con el dragón con él y pasando por encima de su cabeza, lo dejó caer haciendo que se diera un cabezazo contra el suelo de la cubierta.

Nick estaba en cubierta ayudando a sus compañeros policías a defender la nave. Desde un cañón, disparaba a los dragones que trataban de acercarse a dicha nave. Al final una bola de fuego impactó en el cañón por donde este disparaba, haciendo que saliera volando y cayera arrastrando hasta el borde semidestruido de la cubierta, para al final caer, pero por fortuna pudo agarrarse a un saliente.

Nick: ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayudeee..!

Pedía ayuda el pony, aferrandose como podía al saliente para evitar caer al gran vació que tenía debajo de él. Mike que seguía luchando contra Cormag, vio eso y olvidándose del dragón, fue corriendo en su ayuda.

Mike: ¡Aguante! ¡La ayuda está en camino!

Le avisaba Mike. Nick no pudo aguantar más y cayó, pero por fortuna Mike saltó al borde que le cogió del casco para salvarlo.

Mike: Ya estás a salvo.

Nick: Muchas gracias. Pese a lo que diga mi padre, eres todo un héroe salvador.

Mike: De nada (definitivamente me cae mucho mejor que su padre).

Pensaba esto último mientras sonreía. Mike trataba de sacarlo, hasta que vio que Cormag estaba justo detrás de él.

Mike: Oh, no.

Tenía al dragón justo detrás de él completamente a su merced, ya que no podía soltar al policía. Parecía que el dragón iba ha atacarlo ahora que estaba indefenso, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio al dragón alzar su garra y coger al policía para sacarlo de ahí y ponerlo a salvo en la cubierta para sorpresa de Mike.

Mike: ¿No me has atacado?

Preguntaba confuso el alicornio ante la acción del dragón. Cormag mirando seriamente al alicornio, le dijo.

Cormag: Yo no soy como Valter. Yo nunca atacaría por la espalda a alguien que no se pude defender. Yo peleo con honor.

Mike: Vaya. No se que decir. Esa clase honor me recuerda mucho a Glen.

En el momento que dijo ese nombre, el dragón se puso furioso y le gritó.

Cormag: ¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi hermano, asesino!

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

El dragón trató de atacarlo de nuevo con su lanza, pero Mike lo esquivó deslizándose por debajo del dragón y aparecer justo detrás suyo. Mike sin comprender absolutamente nada, le preguntó al dragón.

Mike: Espera un momento ¿Glen era tu hermano?

Cormag: Sabes de que estoy hablando. Tú mataste a mi hermano cuando él fue a hablar contigo.

Mike sorprendido por lo que le decía el dragón, trató de explicarse.

Mike: Lo siento, amigo, pero te equivocas. Yo no lo maté.

Cormag: ¡No mientas! ¡Se que tú lo mataste a sangre fría como me lo contaron!

Le gritaba furioso el dragón dispuesto a matar al alicornio por la muerte de su hermano. Mike molesto por la acusación del dragón, trató de explicarle.

Mike: Eso es mentira. Cierto que el vino a hablarme y fue así. Hablamos por un rato cuando vino y luego cuando terminamos la charla, él se marchó.

Cormag: ¿Cómo dices?

Se detuvo el dragón al cual no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Mike: Es cierto. Tu hermano estaba vivo cuando se marchó. Créeme que es ahora cuando descubro que él está muerto ni se como ocurrió. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto hasta ahora.

Cormag: Pero si él me dijo que...

Comentaba el dragón sorprendido ante la respuesta del alicornio, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos en par en par y al final gritó a pleno.

Cormag: ¡AHHHHH! ¡VALTEEER! ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!

Mike retrocedió ante el grito furioso el dragón y acto seguido el dragón salió volando al cielo, justo donde estaba Valter dirigiendo el ataque.

Valter seguía dirigiendo el ataque, hasta que de repente apareció Cormag tratando de atravesarle con su arma, Valter se defendió con su arma.

Valter: ¿Qué haces, Cormag? ¿Traicionas a los tuyos y a tu rey?

Cormag: ¡Cállate, maldita basura! ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! ¡Maldito criminal!

Le gritaba furioso el dragón verde. Valter al oír eso, sonrió maliciosamente y le contestó.

Valter: Je, je, je, je. Así que lo has descubierto. La verdad es que no esperaba que te fueras a enterar. Aun me sorprende que te tragaras mi mentira, aunque tú siempre has sido muy corto de luces, muy diferente a tu hermano que al fin y al cabo, él era el cerebro y tú todo músculo descerebrado. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Aun no me puedo creer que hayas sido tan ingenuo para creerme, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado común.

Se burlaba el dragón para molestia de Cormag. Cormag completamente dominado por la ira, lo atacaba una y otra con su lanza tratando de matarlo.

Cormag: ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Vas a lamentar haber matado a mi hermano, hasta el punto que desearás volver a tu maldita mazmorra!

Valter: Eso lo dudo je, je, je, je.

Ambos chocaban sus armas de forma incesante, hasta que de un fuerte golpe los dos retrocedieron a cierta distancia. Los dos iban a volver a atacar, hasta que de repente unos portales se formaron en el cielo y varios cazas celestes aparecieron atacando los dragones. Al ver eso, Valter consideró que era buen momento para marcharse.

Valter: Supongo que este es un buen momento para marcharse. Adiós, Cormag, nos volveremos a ver.

Dijo el dragón yéndose volando a gran velocidad. Cormag empuñando su lanza y mirando con odio al dragón, comentó.

Cormag: Y te estaré esperando, dispuesto a que pagues con tu vida lo de mi hermano.

Más tarde con ayuda de las naves imperiales, pudieron salvar el dirigible. En cubierta, Nick estaba dando las gracias a Mike y su patrulla.

Nick: Muchas gracias, Mike Bluer y patrulla. Nos habéis salvado a todos.

Mike: No hay de que.

Night: Ha sido un placer.

¿?: Yo también tengo que daros las gracias patrulla.

Decía apareciendo un pony anciano, pero bien conservado de pelaje gris y crin blanca muy corta con bigote. Ojos grises. Llevaba un traje de científico que le cubría el cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark, como unas gafas rectangulares. Tenía un brazalete de oro con tres joyas distintas, un rubi, una esmeralda y una aguamarina. Su voz sontaba con acento frances.

Mike: Esto. Y usted es...

Pony anciano: Déjeme que me presente, señor Mike Bluer. Soy el doctor Damu. Y quiero darle personalmente las gracias por salvar la nave. En esta nave había material importante para investigación que no se podía perder. Si no hubiesen aparecido, esos dragones lo habría echado todo a perder.

Mike: No es nada, doctor. Es nuestro trabajo.

Damu: Y cosa que aprecio. Hasta otra, señor Mike Bluer. Quizás nos volamos a ver algún día.

Se despedía el doctor antes de marcharse. Mike y su patrulla se disponían a marcharse hacia su nave. Cormag estaba a la entrada. Mike mirando al dragón y parándose enfrente, le comentó.

Mike: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Cormag? Quiero decir. Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre tu hermano.

La preguntaba el alicornio. El dragón seriamente, le respondió a Mike.

Cormag: Ahora que sé la verdad, no puedo seguir sirviendo a nuestro tirano rey. Así que creo que me uniré a los rebeldes y ayudarlos a acabar con el reinado de Arquímedes.

Respondía el dragón. Ahí Rebeca le dijo al dragón.

Rebeca: Estoy segura de que serás de mucha ayuda a los rebeldes, ya que sabrás mucho del reino ¿No?

Cormag: Así es, jovencita. Pienso contarlo todo a los rebeldes para así acabar con el maldito reinado de Arquímedes.

Sherrys: Eso seguro.

El dragón se despidió del grupo y se marchó volando.

Black: Espero que Cormag ayude a los rebeldes. Lastima lo de su hermano.

Mike: Esto prueba más por qué Arquímedes tiene que dejar de ser rey. Así que vamos, equipo.

Éstos asintieron y subieron a la nave y marcharse volando de allí. Mientras Cormag que iba volando, pensaba para sí.

Cormag: (Maldito Valter. Tú mataste a mi hermano y pretendiste hacerme creer que fue cosa del alicornio. Juro que vengaré a mi hermano pase lo que pase y que Valter lo pagara...Con su vida).

Pensaba el dragón mientras iba volando hacia una dirección incierta.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: Ya veo que el asalto en el muro y en aquella nave voladora se produjo de todo.

Lyndon: Así es. La verdad es que no paramos ni un momento. Lo que parecía un sencillo asalto contra los puestos defensivos del reino de Draconem, al final las cosas se complicaron un poco. Nada que la patrulla y por supuesto mi gran intervención, no pudiéramos hacer, claro.

Se reía levemente el grifo.

Jill: ¿Qué más cosas pasaron?

Lyndon: Obviamente el alicornio y su equipo se encargaban de asegurar las posiciones tomadas para asegurarse de que el enemigo no las pudiera recuperar.

Jill: Obviamente. De nada sirve lograr conquistar un lugar, si el enemigo logra recuperarlo después.

Lyndon: Lo que pasó después, puede ser más impactante todavía.

Comentaba el grifo. Aquello captó la atención de la grifo.

Jill: ¿A qué te refieres?

Lyndon: A algo que descubrimos después. Algo verdaderamente inesperado, hasta el punto que ni nos imaginamos que Arquímedes hacía ese tipo de cosas a espaldas de sus propios súbditos.

Explicaba seriamente el grifo, mientras miraba su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	38. Cap 37 El Laboratorio Secreto

**Capítulo 37**

 **El Laboratorio Secreto**

Jill: Bien Lyndon. Que tal si me cuentas esa parte.

Lyndon: ¿Qué parte?

Preguntaba el grifo con curiosidad.

Jill: Según tengo entendido. Hace tiempo tú, junto con la patrulla, visitasteis cierto complejo extraño. Cuyo interior fue algo...particular.

Respondía la grifo. Aquello captó la atención del grifo, donde no se esperaba que la comandante le dijese eso.

Lyndon: Espera ¿Te refieres a ese lugar donde fabricaban...?

Jill: Así es. Según tengo entendido. Lo que descubristeis ahí dentro fue un tanto...Perturbador.

Lyndon se puso serio y la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Cierto que lo que descubrimos nos dejó sin habla. Y pensar que Arquímedes estaba detrás de todo eso. O al menos colaborando con quienes se dedicaban a ello.

El grifo se puso a su libro narrando lo sucedido entonces.

 **Retornando historia.**

En el espacio sideral cerca de la superficie del planeta, iba una colosal nave dorada alargada terminada en punta. Aquella enorme nave era nada menos que la Lanza de Orion. Una enorme y poderosa nave que se creó originalmente para servir como arca para miles de celestes, pero a finales de la Guerra Celeste, se convirtió en la nave de mando y buque insignia del Imperio Celeste.

Por los pasillos iban caminando varios celestes, tanto soldados como científicos, ingenieros y algún que otro civil celeste que trabajaba allí. También iban varias sondas robots o drones tipo gremlin como el que usa Eye Fox, yendo de un lugar a otro.

Una compuerta automática se abría dejando paso a Mike Bluer junto con Night Ray, Darkwing y Rebeca como compañeros animales. Éstos andaban por los pasillos hasta cierto lugar.

Rebeca: La Lanza de Orion. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí.

Comentaba la chica humana observando el lugar y mirando por un cristal la inmensidad del espació. La chica al mirar el espacio infinito, no podía evitar admitir que verlo desde la nave resultaba hermoso de ver. La chica llevaba su tradicional vestido azul de guerra como medias blancas y con el pelo suelto.

Night: Yo solo estuve una vez en la nave. Aunque debo decir que es espectacular esta nave. Sin duda toda una maravilla de le tecnología.

Comentaba el unicornio. Sherrys que caminaba al lado de su dueña, comentó algo molesto.

Sherrys: Sí, sí. Mucho royo tecnológico, pero no veo un solo cuarto de baño por aquí. Ni siquiera arena para gatos. Llevo aguantando las ganas desde que subimos a la nave. Y cada vez tengo más ganas de hacerlo encima.

Anivia: Vamos, Sherrys, no seas marrano. Desde luego, que poco aguante tienes. Ni siquiera llevamos cinco minutos caminando.

Le decía a modo de reproche la fénix, estando la ave subida a hombros de su dueña. El gato mirando molesta a la fénix, la dijo a ésta.

Sherrys: Si no fuera por las ganas, te pegaba un buen zarpazo. Además, todo es culpa de ese especial que sirvió Pinkie Pie en el Sugar Cube Cornet. Ay, madre...Mis tripas.

Se quejaba el gato, mientras se oían ruidos raros provenientes del estomago del gato.

Mike: Calmaos. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Decía Mike tratando de mantener la paz en el grupo. Éstos llegaron hasta una plataforma que en cuanto se subieron todos, ésta se desprendió de la plataforma principal y comenzó a flotar hasta cierto lugar. Desde ahí, el grupo veía las distintas estancias, cada una destinada para una función en la nave.

Durante dos minutos duró el desplazamiento (que para Sherrys fueron eternos debido a que cada vez más le urgía ir a un cuarto de baño), hasta que la plataforma se paró en otro enganchándose en otra plataforma principal. El gato siendo el primero en salir, dijo.

Sherrys: Recuerdo un cuarto de baño aquí cerca. Hasta luego.

Decía el gato saliendo a toda prisa hasta meterse en una compuerta que se abrió tras la llegada del felino. Éstos al ver al gato reaccionar, así comentaron.

Dark: Se ve que tenía ganas.

Rebeca: Y eso que le dije que no comiera tanto en la pastelería de Pinkie Pie. Desde luego, es increíble lo que ha tragado de un sentón.

Dark: Seguramente habrá salido a su dueña. Ya sabes. Las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. Ya solo le falta el pelo rubio con trenza. Je, je, je.

Decía con burla la alicornio sombría, haciendo que Rebeca la mirase feo y la dijese molesta.

Rebeca: ¡Cállate, bruja!

Dark: ¡Diablesa!

Rebeca: ¡Pirata!

Dark: ¡Cepilla novios!

Rebeca: ¡Yo no le he quitado el novio a nadie, tarada!

Comentaron a discutir ambas chicas, hasta que Mike las puso fin a su discusión.

Mike: Chicas. Basta. No es el momento de discutir.

Decía seriamente el alicornio a éstas, y ambas apartaron la mirada de la otra.

Selenis: Bienvenido seáis, emperador Star Hope. Usted y sus amigos.

Le daba la bienvenida la conservadora Selenis. La encargada de conservar la historia de los ponis celestes, al igual que actúa como consejera de guerra para Mike. El alicornio la devolvió el saludo.

Mike: Hola, Selenis. Me alegra verte. Creo que te acuerdas de Rebeca, solo que ahora está en su forma humana.

Le decía sonriente el alicornio, señalando con la cabeza a Rebeca. La conservadora al verla, la saludo respetuosamente.

Selenis: Sí. Me acuerdo de la chica humana, aunque la recordaba como una unicornio. Sea bienvenida usted también, señorita Rebeca.

Rebeca: Gracias, conservadora Selenis. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Anivia: Yo también, amiga.

Saludaron chica y fénix. La conservadora notó que faltaba alguien y comentó.

Selenis: ¿No había alguien más con vos? Si no recuerdo mal, siempre os acompañaba un enorme felino ¿No está aquí con usted?

Sherrys: ¡AYYYY...! ¡Que alivio...!

Se oía gritar a Sherrys en el cuarto de baño. Mike y los otros se rieron.

Mike: Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

Bromeaba el alicornio, riéndose levemente como los otros. Selenis se sorprendió un poco, pero recuperando la compostura comentó.

Selenis: Bueno. Supongo que habéis venido a ver como se lleva la investigación.

Mike: Claro, Selenis, por eso hemos venido.

Selenis: Bien. Si me hacéis el favor de seguirme.

Decía la conservadora, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por el grupo. Selenis los condujo hasta un laboratorio. Ahí pudieron ver trabajando sobre una mesa a un pony celeste que estaba de espaldas. Era un pony celeste de pelaje naranja y crines marrones. Tenía una recortada barba bajo la barbilla. Ojos marrones. Alas de luz. Llevaba un traje de científico que le tapaba el cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Tenía sobre la espalda una especie de carga donde tenía cuatro brazos biomecánicos con tres pinzas cada una tipo garra. Unos brazaletes tecnológicos en los brazos. Dicho pony estaba sobre la mesa diseccionando a un bio dragón muerto, hasta que notó la presencia de los otros. El celestes dejó sus herramientas y mirando al grupo comentó.

Pony celeste: Saludos, emperador Star Hope y a sus visitantes. Un honor.

Saludaba respetuosamente el semental celeste, donde se mostraba que era de avanzada edad. Ahí los jóvenes le saludaron.

Mike: Hola, Phalax ¿Qué tal?

Dark: ¿Qué tal, doctor?

Night: Hola.

Rebeca: Esto. Un placer.

Mike notó que Rebeca no parecía conocer demasiado a Phalax y decidió presentárselo.

Mike: Rebeca. Él es Phalax. Un importante científico e ingeniero de la Lanza de Orion, al igual que se encarga de su perfecto funcionamiento en el núcleo solar como diversas investigaciones.

Phalax: Un placer conocerla, señorita Rebeca. El emperador y sus amigos me hablaron mucho de usted y de sus acompañantes.

Decía de forma amable el celeste, extendiendo uno de sus brazos mecánicos hasta la chica. Rebeca se sorprendió un poco al ver dicho brazo al igual que su fénix Anivia, pero enseguida sonrió y cogiendo dicha garra con su mano, le devolvió el saludo.

Rebeca: El gusto es mío, doctor.

Phalax: Perdone que la pregunte, señorita Rebeca, pero aparte de su fénix ¿No la acompañaba un especie de gato gigante?

Nada más preguntar eso, se volvió a oír la voz del gato gritando.

Sherrys: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No vuelvo a pedir otro especial a Pinkie Pie! ¡Me ha dejado el estomago como si me hubiesen metido una batidora encendida a toda pastilla dentro!

Se oía quejar al gato. Mike y los ojos jóvenes se rieron levemente al oír gritar al gato de esa forma desde los servicios.

Anivia: Me parece que eso responde a su pregunta, señor Phalax.

Decía riéndose la fénix como los otros. Ahí Mike le preguntó a Phalax.

Mike: Dime, Phalax ¿Has descubierto algo referente a esas cosas parecidas a dragones?

Phalax: Supongo que os referís a los llamados biodragones. Bueno. Hasta ahora lo que he descubierto es que son de creación artificial para empezar.

Dark: Eso ya se nota.

Respondía con sarcasmo la alicornio sombría. El celeste continuo hablando.

Phalax: Aparte de creación artificial, he podido averiguar gracias al espécimen ofrecido, es un intento de crear un tipo de soldado dragón que siga las ordenes. Tras examinar su cerebro, pude comprobar que dicha criatura solo tiene en su cerebro una programación simple para seguir ordenes sin cuestionarlas.

Night: Algo así como un especie de golen o robot que siga ordenes y ya está.

Phalax: Exacto, joven ..ehhh...

Night: Night Ray, señor Phalax. Night Ray.

Respondía el unicornio. Night Ray solo vio una vez al ingeniero, por lo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar.

Phalax: Eso, Joven Night Ray, Gracias. También pude averiguar que hay rastros de clonación en la criatura.

Mike: ¿Quiere decir que los bio dragones son clones artificiales?

Holy: Eso explicaría porque hay tantos.

Dark Cloud: Muchos de ellos con cerebro de mosquito, ya que son fáciles de machacar sin apenas esfuerzo. Je, je, je, je.

Decía riéndose el fénix negro.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que dragones artificiales. Obviamente Draconem no los crea por ellos mismos, ya que no poseen tecnología de ninguna clase. Al menos no tan avanzada para crear cosas así.

Comentaba pensativo el alicornio. Luego cambiando de tema, le preguntó a Phalax.

Mike: Dime, Phalax ¿Descubriste algo del CD de datos que te traje hace tiempo de la fortaleza prisión?

Le preguntaba Mike por el tema del CD que encontró en aquel laboratorio de la prisión, donde el alicornio y su grupo se enfrentaron a aquella mutante conocida como Venus que les había atacado hace tiempo.

Dark Cloud: El CD de datos. Vaya. Ni me acordaba de eso ya.

Anivia: Tú no te acuerdas ni de lo que has desayunado esta mañana.

Bromeaba la fénix azul para molestia del fénix negro, donde el ave negro la miró feo a ésta.

Phalax: Si, emperador. Estuve mirando dicho CD, pero no parece aportar demasiados datos importantes. Como mucho, hablaba de un complejo que esta situado en un lugar muy apartado del reino de Draconem.

Mike: ¿Un complejo?

Phalax: Así es, emperador. La verdad, no me explico que hace un complejo allí. En ese lugar no hay recursos valiosos de ningún tipo ni nada de valor. Es en cierto modo, es una tierra muerta. Tierra de nadie.

Dark: Eso no tiene ningún sentido ¿Por qué iban a construir un complejo en un lugar así, si no es para algo?

Dark Cloud: Claro. No iban a construir un sitio así para acumular m..

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le gritó la alicornio, antes de que el fénix dijese una palabra mal sonante. Phalax continuo hablando.

Phalax: También por lo que pude averiguar, lo que ocurre adentro es completamente secreto. Y Arquímedes dio ordenes de matar a todos los que trabajaban allí una vez que terminasen lo que estuvieran haciendo allí.

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes. Sorpresa que fue interrumpida por otro grito de Sherrys.

Sherrys: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se ha acabado el papel higiénico!

Se oyó gritar de nuevo al gato desde los servicios. Ahí Night Ray comentó.

Night: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Arquímedes querría matar a todos los que trabajaran allí?

Terrax: No tiene sentido.

Mike: Seguramente para que nadie descubriera lo que estuvieran haciendo allí dentro. No veo otra explicación alguna.

Completaba pensativo el alicornio. Mike mirando las coordenadas de dicho lugar, comentó.

Mike: Que no tenga nada en particular lo hace más sospechoso y aun más si Arquímedes quería asegurarse a todas costa que nadie supiera lo que ocurre ahí dentro. Sea lo que sea, tenemos que ir a investigarlo.

Rebeca: Genial. Aventura y misterio a la vista.

Completó Rebeca sonriente. Acto seguido apareció Sherrys. Su expresión era de máximo alivio.

Sherrys: Ahhhh. Que a gusto me he quedado. Que nadie se le ocurra entrar ahí. Especialmente después de haberlo usado yo antes.

Comentaba el gato. Éste mirando al grupo, preguntó.

Sherrys: ¿Qué me he perdido?

Anivia: Pues todo, saco de pulgas je, je, je, je.

Respondía la fénix azul. En ese momento Phalax les llamó la atención.

Phalax: Otra cosa. En el CD de datos, había un extraño vídeo.

Mike: ¿Un extraño vídeo?

El científico pulsó un botón y acto seguido se mostró en pantalla una habitación oscura. La única luz que había era la que revelaba la presencia de un extraño tubo de ensayo con líquido verde dentro. Dentro del líquido daba la sensación de que había algo o alguien. Acto seguido dicho tubo se vació del líquido y luego se abrió. De ella surgía una figura pony. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que aquella pony era nada menos que Alexandra.

El grupo estaba asombrado ante lo que acababan de ver en el vídeo.

Rebeca: ¿Esa...era Alexandra?

Preguntaba Rebeca, enormemente dudosa ante lo que acababa de ver. Los demás estaban como ella.

Dark: Pero ¿Qué hacía ahí dentro? ¿Y cómo es que aparece en este vídeo?

Mike: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero es muy extraño.

Comentaba este último dudoso. En ese momento, al final del vídeo vieron una extraña figura misteriosa, del cual lo único que se le veía era un extraño brazalete con tres gemas, pero no se distinguía bien que era aquello. Ahora el grupo tenía más dudas que respuestas.

En la cantina de la MB, estaba la patrulla reunida. La gramola colgada del techo sonaba música tranquila y animada, mientras las pantallas de televisión se mostraba el rostro de Caesar Jameson soltando difamaciones sobre la patrulla, alegando que fueron ellos los responsables del ataque de los dragones a la nave Aurora. Diciendo que todo fue planeado por Mike Bluer y su patrulla para hacerse publicidad. Aquello molestaba a la patrulla por las constantes difamaciones por parte del molesto pony.

Urano: Que molesto es ese tipo.

Neptuno: Desde luego, hermano. Un autentico dolor de entrepierna.

Minerva: No entiendo como pueden hablar de esa manera de Mike y su equipo. Después de todo lo que han hecho éstos.

Comentaba los tres dragones que estaban sentados en una mesa tomando algo. Con ellos estaban Light, Nightmare y Lily, los dos adultos con tamaños más pequeños para caber en la cantina. Lyndon estaba apoyado sobre la barra, arreglando un poco su ballesta para tenerla a punto para cualquier posible batalla que pudiese surgir.

Lily: Sí. Que tipo mas insoportable. Tío Nightmare ¿Seguro que no puedes ir allí y comerte a ese tipo? En especial si es en vivo y en directo. Así quizás no le oiríamos más.

Preguntaba la pequeña dragona a su tío el dragón negro, ya que éesta estaba enormemente harta de oír a todas las horas al pesado de Jameson. Su tío riéndose levemente, la contestó a su sobrina.

Night: La verdad, querida sobrina, es que es tentadora la idea je, je, je, je.

Light: No creo que a Mike le agrade la idea, hermano. Además, corres el riesgo de pillarte una indigestión si te comes a ese tipo.

Lily: Créeme, tío Light. Creo que esta ocasión, hasta Mike estaría de acuerdo con nosotros.

Comentaba la pequeña dragona con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento entraron Mike y los otros. Mike pudo ver que Jameson salía por todas las teles, como siempre hablando mal de Mike y su grupo.

Mike: Hasta en la MB le tengo que aguantar a ese tipo.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio, mientras Jameson seguía hablando.

Jameson: Como os digo. Esa amenaza voladora azul de Mike Bluer es una amenaza para nuestro pacífico reino. Lo del ataque al Aurora obviamente fue obra suya y de sus compinches para hacerse publicidad y quedar como héroes. Pero yo os puedo asegurar que no son más que un atajo de farsantes esa maldita peste azul y su patrulla.

Mike: Como no.

Decía con sarcasmo el alicornio mientras rotaba los ojos, molesto por los comentarios del editor del Daily Equestria.

Jameson: Y esa maldita alicornio oscura que sin duda es una chica malvada, como todos los usuarios de la oscuridad.

Dark: ¡Ey!

Se quejó Darkwing, mientras Rebeca se reía por el comentario, haciendo que la alicornio la mirase feo.

Jameson: Y esa horrenda criatura bípeda. Una especie de mona salvaje sin pelo salvo en la cabeza, que sin duda tiene un corazón de hielo si es capaz de actuar como una criminal de mente fría y calculadora.

Rebeca: ¡Oye!.

Se quejó ahora Rebeca por dicho comentario o más bien insulto, siendo ahora Darkwing la que se reía y que Rebeca la mirase feo a ésta.

Jameson: Y tampoco nos olvidemos de su otro compinche, el unicornio azul oscuro ese. Otro delincuente juvenil que tratando de esconderse en su rostro de chico bueno, se esconde un autentico criminal peligroso.

Night: ¡Eh!

Se quejó ahora molesto el unicornio.

Rebeca: En serio ¿Nadie puede hacer callar a ese tipo?

Dark: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ya se me calienta las orejas de tanto oírle hablar.

Night: Desearía que alguien lo haga callar de una vez y no oírle mas por televisión.

Comentaban éstos molestos por los comentarios de Jameson hacia ellos. Nada más decir eso, Lyndon que estaba arreglando su ballesta cargada, sin querer se le disparó una flecha que acertó en una de las pantallas de televisión (justo en la frente de Jameson) destrozando la pantalla. Acto seguido se produjo un cortocircuito por toda la plataforma colgante, haciendo que la gramola y los televisores cayeran al suelo destrozándose.

Lyndon: ¡Ups!

Sherrys: Dicho y hecho. También podrías haber deseado que lloviera dinero, chaval.

Bromeaba el gato. Los tres hermanos y el grifo se sobresaltaron cuando cayeron los aparatos. Curiosamente el resto de los que estaban en la cantina no parecían siquiera sobresaltados. El barman, un pony unicornio rojizo y de crines marrones con traje de barman, el cual estaba enormemente tranquilo mientras limpiaba un vaso, dejó de limpiar y cogiendo un teléfono que tenía bajo la barra y llamo por ella.

Barman: ¿Mantenimiento? Sí. Lo de siempre en la cantina. Con las medidas de siempre.

Decía tranquilamente el barman, dando a entender que aquello no era la primera vez que pasaba en la cantina con los televisores y la gramola. Mike acercándose a su patrulla que estaban en unas mesas, les comentó.

Mike: Chicos ¿Estáis listos para una misión de investigación?

Fox: Investigación ¿Por qué no? Suena interesante.

Respondía Eye Fox, mientras Gizmo estaba flotando a su lado haciendo unos sonidos robóticos. Eye Fox le comentó al drom.

Fox: Sí, Gizmo. Seguramente nos harás mucha falta si hay que investigar.

Gizmo hizo unos sonidos como si estuviera contento con la respuesta.

Vulcan: ¿Habrá que pulverizar cráneos?

Preguntó Vulcan, sacando sus mazos de energía. Mike sonriendo, le respondió al robot.

Mike: Posiblemente.

Vulcan: Genial.

Ocelot que estaba recostado sobre la silla con sus patas traseras sobre la mesa y con su sombrero tapándole el rostro, se la levantó con un casco y sonriente comentó.

Ocelot: Aventura a la vista se ve. Pues no se hable más. Que comience la misión.

Ghost: Sí. No tenemos nada mejor que hacer ahora.

Camaleón: A investigar. A investigar.

Completamente Camaleón con un disfraz de investigador con lupa.

Mike: Estamos todos de acuerdo pues. Nos vamos de misión.

Neptuno: ¿Os importa si os acompañamos? Suena eso bastante interesante.

Preguntaba el dragón azul. Mike mirando al dragón, le respondió sonriendo.

Mike: Solo si no hay peligro. En caso de problemas, es mejor que os mantengáis al margen.

Urano: Amigo. Sabemos cuidarnos solos por si no lo sabes.

Le comentaba el dragón con intención de aparentar más duro de lo que es. Ahí su hermana le comentó seriamente.

Minerva: No te des tantos aires, Urano. Te recuerdo que unos cuantos de esos llamados bio dragones casi nos dan una paliza.

Le decía a modo de regaño. Su hermano se defendió molesto.

Urano: ¡Eh! Aquello nos pilló por sorpresa. Además, podríamos haberlos machacado si hubiéramos adoptado ese modo.

Neptuno: No es buena idea, hermano. Recuerda que lo hicimos una vez y no creo que la diosa nos la perdone así como así una segunda vez.

Discutían los trillizos. El grupo no parecía entender lo que decían éstos.

Night: perdonad que os lo pregunte, pero ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Ahí los tres hermanos se callaron sin saber que decir.

Urano: Bueno. No sabemos como contaros esto.

Neptuno: Pero nosotros no somos dragones ordinarios.

Nightmare: No me digas.

Respondía con sarcasmo el dragón negro. Mike mirando a los trillizos, les comentó.

Mike: Tranquilos, amigos. Si tenéis algo que contar o no, eso es decisión vuestra.

Les decía el alicornio con una sonrisa de plena confianza. Los tres hermanos se miraron unos a otros y finalmente decidieron contar lo siguiente.

Minerva: Veréis. Nosotros somos... Cíclopes.

Dijo Minerva de golpe.

Ghost: ¿Cíclopes?

Camaleón: Es decir. Esos bichos grandes de un solo ojo.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de ciclope uniojo. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: ¿Cíclopes? Oí algo de ello. Es una especie de transformación especial que tiene algunos dragones, aunque es muy poco vista en algunos.

Neptuno: Veo que lo conoces, Mike Bluer.

Mike: Leí algo. Aunque hasta ahora aparte de la forma Titan, no vi otra transformación especial como la llamada cíclope.

Minerva: Es normal. Porque las leyes de nuestro pueblo la prohíben usarla.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Urano: No podemos usarlo porque lo juramos ante Artemisa. Ya que dicha transformación se considera una habilidad demoníaca, al igual que la forma titán.

Neptuno: Muchos criminales peligrosos como asesinos y demás, usaban esta habilidad. Por eso se llegó a considerarse una transformación demoníaca y por tanto una aberración.

Rebeca: O sea, una transformación demonio como Darkwing ¿No?

Dark: ¡Vete a la porra!

Mike: Chicas. Un poco de paz. Proseguid, chicos.

Minerva: Gracias. Debido a eso, esa transformación se prohibió bajo las consecuencias de sufrir la ira de la diosa si se usaba. Hasta el punto de quienes lo usan, serían ejecutados o incluso considerados unos fuera de raza.

Neptuno: La primera vez ocurrió por accidente y nos costó una semana de arresto y porque tuvimos que jurar ante Lunarian que no lo volveríamos a usar dicha habilidad. La segunda tuvimos que usarla para salvar a Magma de ser asesinado por Arquímedes. Pero después de eso no lo volvimos a usar por miedo a sufrir aun más la ira de la diosa.

Minerva: Por eso muchas veces nos resistimos a usar dicha habilidad en combate.

Terminaron de explicar los trillizos. Un silencio se formó entre el grupo, hasta que al final Mike rompiendo el silencio, les dijo.

Mike: A ver si lo entiendo. Que no queréis usar esa habilidad solo por una tontería ¿No?

Dijo de repente el alicornio, sorprendiendo a los trillizos.

Neptuno: ¿Cómo que una tontería? ¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros y de la diosa?

Le replicó molesto el dragón ante lo que había dicho el alicornio. Mike alzando de hombros tranquilamente, le respondió.

Mike: Solo digo que me parece una tontería que no queráis usar una habilidad que podría ser útil en los duros combates, solo por una tontería sin sentido.

Holy: Mike. Creo que no deberías...

Trataba la fénix de parar a Mike, pero el alicornio no quiso parar.

Mike: No- Holy. Creo que es hora de explicar a estos trillizos de lo equivocados que están en sus actuales creencias.

Sherrys: Oh- oh. Líos a la vista.

Decía el gato con tono tranquilo- mientras se pasaba la garra sobre la cabeza.

Red: Ahí va uno de los discursos de Mike.

Fox: Como no.

Completó con sarcasmo la arquera. Los trillizos en parte, estaban molestos por la insinuación del alicornio.

Urano: ¿Acaso dices que lo nuestro es una tontería?

Preguntó molesto el dragón. Mike tranquilamente les respondió a éstos.

Mike: Decidme una cosa, chicos ¿Acaso usasteis esa habilidad para hacer el mal? ¿O para hacer daño o asesinar a algún inocente?

Los trillizos parecían confusos por la pregunta.

Neptuno: Eh. Pues no.

Mike: ¿Acaso no usasteis esa habilidad para salvar a Magma de ser asesinado por ese cobarde de Arquímedes?

Urano: Sí. Eso hicimos.

Mike: Y por supuesto, usasteis esa habilidad para combatir contra Arquímedes y tratar de salvar vuestro reino, no por vosotros, sino por la libertad de vuestro reino y de todos los dragones que lo habitan ¿Verdad?

Minerva: Así es, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

Preguntaba la dragón al no comprender lo que quería decirles el alicornio.

Mike: Amigos. Lo que trató deciros, es que no tenéis porque rendir cuentas a nadie ni debéis sentir como si hubierais traicionado a vuestra raza o algo así. Hasta ahora habéis usado esa habilidad para ayudar a vuestro antiguo rey y para tratar de salvar el reino de la dictadura de Arquímedes. Amigos. No tenéis por qué sentiros culpables de nada.

Night: Es verdad. Si realmente usasteis esa habilidad para hacer cosas buenas, no tenéis motivos para sentiros culpables de nada.

Terrax: Night Ray tiene razón. Sois sin duda buenos dragones.

Mike: En caso de que vuestra diosa fuera realmente real, no tendría motivos para enfadarse con vosotros. Si lo hiciera, entonces sería una diosa carente de corazón por castigar injustamente a tres buenos chicos como vosotros.

Dark: Lo que Mike sin duda trata de deciros, es que si habéis usado esas habilidades para el bien, no hay motivos para sentir culpa.

Dark Cloud: Exactamente. Sois dos tíos y una tía buena geniales. Así que si alguien dice algo mal de vosotros, le parto, pero bien el hocico.

Decía el fénix negro tratando de animar a los dragones. El resto de la patrulla los apoyó a éstos.

Ocelot: Los chicos tienen razón. No tenéis motivo para sentir culpabilidad alguna.

Black: Habéis usado esa habilidad para salvar vidas inocentes y eso os honra.

White: Os conocemos para saber que sois buena gente sin ningún apéndice de malicia.

Camaleón: Si alguien se mete con vosotros por eso, nosotros os defenderemos con uñas y dientes.

Decía Camaleón, estando éste disfrazado de gran león y mostrando sus garras.

Lyndon: Chicos. Aunque quizás no soy el más indicado para decir esto, los tres sois muy buenos chicos con grandes corazones de oro. Oh, sí, si lo fueran de verdad.

Comentaba el grifo con cierto aire de querer ya oro de inmediato. Ahora era el turno de los dragones.

Light: Chicos. Sabes que pase lo que pase, contáis con nuestro apoyo.

Nightmare: Sí, chavales. Si alguien os tacha de traidores solo por eso, os juro que los devoraré, pero bien. Aunque eso si, primero los aso ja, ja, ja, ja. No me gusta comer crudo las cosas.

Lily: Estaremos a vuestro lado pase lo que pase.

Los trillizos no podían evitar sentirse emocionados al poder contar con el apoyo de los presentes. Eso les animaba, ya que sabían que no estaban solos y que contaban con buenos amigos que los apoyaban. Ahí los trillizos no podían evitar darles las gracias por su apoyo.

Minerva: Amigos. Gracias.

Agradecía la dragona cogiendo de los cascos a Darkwing que era la que estaba más cerca. La alicornio sonriendo, la respondió.

Dark: No hay de que. Podéis contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Incluso con la tarada.

Rebeca: Cállate, boba.

Dark: Imbecil.

Rebeca: Tarada.

Comenzaron las dos a discutir, haciendo rotar los ojos de los presentes.

Anivia: Desde luego. Estas dos dan vergüenza.

Sherrys: A veces mi dueña da vergüenza.

Dark Cloud: ¡Venga! ¡Ahora pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas!

Animaba el fénix negro deseoso de que se formara otra pelea de gatas, hasta que Holy voló hasta éste y le dio un coscorrón.

Holy: ¡Calla! No caldees las cosas aun más.

Dark Cloud: ¡Au! Mujer. Que todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco.

Anivia: No a consta de los demás, tarado.

Decía ahora la fénix azul, siendo ésta ahora la que daba un coscorrón al fénix negro. El fénix se sobaba la cabeza, mientras Terrax se reía disimuladamente.

Mike: Buen,o chicos. Ahora mismo tenemos que investigar un lugar misterioso. Y ahora preparémonos para partir.

Mientras en otro lugar. En una sala médica en el castillo de Draconem estaba Arquímedes sentado en una cama con vendas por partes de su cuerpo y con un brazo enyesado. Con él estaba su esposa Furia.

Arquímedes: ¿Seguro que estás, bien querido?

Preguntaba la dragona preocupada por su marido. El dragón la respondió para tranquilizarla.

Arquímedes: Tranquila, Furia. Estoy bien. Ya apenas me duele el cuerpo.

Furia: Aun no me puedo creer que aun exista al menos un dragón de obsidiana. Pensé que estaban todos extinguidos después de aquello.

Comentaba la dragona, que ya hace tiempo se enteró de la noticia de que su marido se enfrentó a un dragón de obsidiana, una raza de dragón que se consideraba extinta y que estuvo a punto de matar a su marido.

Arquímedes: Sí. No se de donde salió, pero juro que la próxima vez pienso hacerme una cartera con sus escamas.

¿?: Arquímedes...

Su discusión con su esposa fue interrumpida, cuando apareció en un espejo del cuarto, nada menos que el ser oscuro. Arquímedes al verlo, se puso de pie y mirando seriamente al ser oscuro, le comentó no demasiado contento.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

¿?: Espero que en lo que te ordené hacer hace tiempo. Aun queda mucho por hacer y tú de momento, estás perdiendo el tiempo como siempre.

Decía con tono molesto el ser oscuro. Arquímedes molesto por la insinuación, le replicó.

Arquímedes: ¡Hago lo que puedo, maldita sea! Sería mucho más sencillo si me prestarás más ayuda.

En respuesta, los ojos del ser oscuro brillaron con intensidad y en ese momento una aura roja rodeó el brazo izquierdo de Furia para sorpresa de ésta. Sin que la dragona pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, su garra controlada, agarró su otro brazo y comenzó a retorcerla de la muñeca provocándola mucho dolor a ésta. La dragona se quejaba de dolor, mientras su brazo era duramente castigado. Arquímedes que no soportaba ver a su esposa sufrir, trató de calmar al ser oscuro.

Arquímedes: ¡Basta! Seguiré con el plan previsto, pero para por favor.

¿?: Bien.

Respondió con tono complacido el ser oscuro y liberó a Furia.

¿?: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, mi heraldo te lo proporcionó para que tanto tú como tu ejercito tuvieran el poder para conquistar otros reinos.

Arquímedes: Me pondré a ello.

¿?: Muy bien.

El ser oscuro desapareció dejando solos a Arquímedes y Furia. Esta última molesta, comentó.

Furia: Maldita sea ¿Hasta cuánto tendremos que seguir aguantándolo?

Arquímedes: Paciencia, querida. Paciencia. Mientras consigamos lo que queremos, lo demás no importa.

Respondía el dragón con tal de consolar a su esposa, mientras la cogía el brazo con que la torturaban antes y la masajeó para calmar el dolor pronto.

Furia: Espero que valga la pena. Sacrificamos mucho en esta campaña.

Arquímedes: Créeme, querida. Con lo que ganaremos con esto, el precio habrá valido la pena.

Furia: Solo espero que el precio no sea demasiado alto para nosotros.

Comentaba ambos dragones, sin darse cuenta que afuera al lado de la puerta, había una figura semi transparente que escuchaba todo.

¿?: Interesante. Creo que valdrá la pena investigarlo y saber que traman esos dos.

Comentaba la extraña figura con voz femenina, mientras desaparecía por completo para no ser vista.

Mientras en el Daily Equestria, Nick estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con su padre.

Nick: Padre ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esta payasada?

Preguntaba verdaderamente molesto el policía a su padre apoyando sus cascos sobre la mesa. Su padre igual de molesto, le respondió.

Jameson: ¿Querer proteger a tu propia raza te parece una payasada? Yo solo trató de proteger Equestria de esos maleantes y que la gente se de cuenta de que son una amenaza.

Nick: ¡De eso se trata, padre! ¡Mike y su grupo son gente honesta y no han causado mal a nadie. Se han dedicado a proteger Equestria desde el primer día y tú no haces otra cosa que difamarlos sin motivo y lo más importante, sin presentar nunca pruebas que demuestren que Mike y su grupo son peligrosos!

Jameson: ¡No me alces la voz, hijo! Yo me preocupo de proteger Equestria, cosa que por lo visto a ti no te importa ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando les dijiste a los espectadores y sedes de otras cadenas que yo mentía sobre que Mike y su grupo sabotearon la Aurora?

Nick: Solo estaba diciendo la verdad, padre. Que fueron causa de esos dragones y que Mike y su grupo nos salvaron ¿Qué he de hacer para que lo entiendas de una maldita vez?

Comentaba ya bastante enfadado Nick. Su padre que no daba su brazo a torcer, le respondió.

Jameson: ¡Claro que fue obra de esa amenaza azul y su grupo! ¡Sabotearon la nave y lo prepararon todo con esos dragones para que atacaran el Aurora y así hacerse publicidad!

Nick: ¿Con qué pruebas? Por favor. Todo el mundo. Los habitantes de los pequeños pueblos, algunas ciudades e incluso las princesas Celestia y Luna aseguran que son buena gente. Tú eres el único que no quiere aceptar la verdad, padre.

Jameson: La única verdad es que esos tipos son una amenaza. Cuando más antes se den cuenta la gente, más antes podremos proteger Equestria de esa amenaza azul y su grupo.

Nick ya bastante molesto, golpeo la mesa con el caso y dijo finalmente enfadado.

Nick: Siempre igual, padre. Cuando crees que tienes razón aun cuando no la tienes, y no paras de insistir en ello aunque en el fondo sepas que estás equivocado. Algún día esa testarudez tuya te traerá problemas y espero estar allí para recordártelo. Buenos días, padre.

Se despedía ya bastante molesto el policía, marchándose de allí. Jameson trató de llamarle la atención.

Jameson: ¡Hijo! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no hemos terminado de hab...!

No pudo terminar la frase el editor, porque ya Nick estando fuera del despacho, cerró de un portazo la puerta y se marchó furioso de allí. Durante el camino se topó con Robi que iba llevando unos sobres con fotos. En cuanto le vio Nick, no pudo evitar comentarle molesto.

Nick: ¿Cómo logras aguantar a alguien como mi padre, Robi? ¡Siempre obsesionado con que tiene razón aunque se equivoque y seguir machacando sin importar el daño que haga!

Le comentaba molesto el terrestre. Robi comprendiendo lo que pensaba, Nick, posó un casco sobre su hombro y le comentó.

Robi: Te entiendo perfectamente, Nick, pero ya sabes como es tu padre. Siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil, pero siempre ha querido hacer lo que sea por proteger Equestria.

Nick: ¿Aunque eso signifique difamar a tan buena gente como Mike Bluer y su patrulla? Robi, por favor. Ellos han hecho por Equestria mucho más con sus acciones, que lo que ha hecho mi padre hablando por televisión solo para decir difamaciones sin fundamento.

Comentaba Nick sintiéndose enormemente decepcionado ante la actitud de su padre, por pasarse el tiempo acusando a la patrulla de crímenes que éstos nunca han realizado.

Robi: Tranquilo, Nick. Tu padre siempre consideró que los verdaderos héroes son la gente como policías, bomberos y todo eso, y por tanto para él, la Patrulla son solo fraudes y no héroes. Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano, tu padre se dará cuenta de su error y dejara de hablar de esa manera.

Nick: Eso es poco probable. Conozco muy bien a mi padre y se que es enormemente testarudo cuando él cree tener razón. Y tú también lo sabes eso.

Explicaba Nike mientras agachaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Robi comprendiendo perfectamente al semental y le dijo.

Robi: Te entiendo perfectamente. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo opino lo mismo que tú de ese alicornio y su patrulla y que son verdaderos héroes.

Nick: Gracias, Robi.

Agradecía el policía, sonriendo levemente al igual que Robi.

Robi: Bueno. Si ahora me disculpas, debo traer varias tazas de tila para calmar a la fiera de tu padre.

Bromeaba Robi. Nick se rió levemente por el comentario de Robi, mientras este último le dejaba solo. Nick le daba igual lo que dijese su padre. La patrulla eran verdaderos héroes y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que su padre dejara de difamarlos.

Mientras en otro lugar. En un lugar muy apartado del reino de Draconem, la nave Infinity volaba por el cielo hasta llegar a una montaña. La nave aterrizó cerca de lo que parecía la entrada de un complejo que estaba dentro de la montaña. El grupo bajó de la nave, ya que habían llegado a su destino.

Black: Ya llegamos.

Avisaba Black Wing desde la cabina de la nave.

Medic: Extraño lugar para poner una instalación en un lugar que sería en cierto modo, tierra muerta.

Lily: No sé yo. Aquí no parece haber nada de valor.

Golden Heart: No construirían este complejo, al menos que hubiera algo importante. Algo que no se quiera darse a conocer.

Completaba el dragón dorado.

Mike: Golden Heart tiene razón. Seguramente esconderán algo importante aquí.

Mike mirando a Golden Heart como a Light y Nightmare, les decía el alicornio a los tres grandes dragones.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros quedaos aquí vigilando. El grupo y yo iremos a investigar el completo.

Golden Heart: Vale, Mike. Cuenta con nosotros para cubriros las espaldas.

Respondía el dragón sonriendo a su amigo. Luego se acercaron a la compuerta metálica de la entrada del complejo. Eye Fox mandando a Gizmo para que sobrevolase alrededor de la puerta para analizarlo, desde su brazalete comprobaba la composición de la compuerta.

Fox: Una compuerta de más de 60 milímetros de espesor y con materiales fuertes. No se abrirá así por las buenas.

Camaleón: ¿Y cómo lo abrimos? ¿Con ábrete Sésamo?

Preguntaba el changeling disfrazado de Aladino y haciendo gestos con los brazos, como si una cueva tratase abrir con palabras mágicas.

Red: Para esto se requiere explosivos. Adelante, Vulcan. Ahora es tu turno.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Perfecto. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Comentaba sonriente el robot acercándose a la puerta y sacando de su armadura un explosivo para reventar la puerta. Dicho explosivo lo puso en la puerta y la activo.

Vulcan: ¡A cubierto!

El grupo le hizo caso y tomaron cierta distancia. Finalmente el explosivo hizo efecto, y voló la puerta en pedazos dejando un boquete donde el grupo podía entrar perfectamente.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Vulcan. Adelante.

El grupo pasó por la puerta. Éstos caminaron por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa sospechosa. Por el camino, Phalax contactó con ellos a través del comunicador.

Phalax: Emperador. Aquí Phalax.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, Phalax?

Phalax: He analizado el lugar desde la Lanza de Orion. He detectado diversas formas de vida en el interior del complejo. Por desgracia, no logro identificar lo que son. Os recomiendo que optéis con precaución.

Mike: Comprendido, Phalax. Lo tendremos.

El grupo siguió por los pasillos con la guardia en alta esperando cualquier cosa. Encontraron otra compuerta donde Vulcan tuvo que volarla con otros explosivos. Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron dentro.

Holy: ¡Mike! Eso es.

Mike: Sí, Holy. Los veo.

Respondía el alicornio, que al igual que el resto del grupo, estaban sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

Era una sala con diversas mesas de operaciones donde había diversas especies y razas, de los cuales parecían que habían sido diseccionadas, cosa que al grupo no le agrado ver. Por una pared habían diversas capsulas unas al lado de otras, donde dentro de cada una había varios...

Mike: ¡Híbridos!

Exclamó Mike sorprendido al ver que en dichas capsulas habían varios híbridos con forma de alicornios. Ninguno se creía lo que veía en absoluto.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que encontrasteis un laboratorio lleno de esos híbridos que aparecieron en las visiones del alicornio?

Preguntaba sorprendida la grifo ante lo que acababa de revelar el grifo en su libro.

Lyndon: Así es. Sobra decir que cuando oí lo de los híbridos, nunca me imaginé algo como lo que vi aquel día. Aquello se quedó gravado en mi cerebro para siempre para mi desgracia.

Jill estaba sin palabras, jamás se imaginó que hubiera un lugar así en Draconem que creasen híbridos.

Jill: Por favor...Continua.

Lyndon: Como quieras. Aunque no es que me sienta demasiado cómodo al contar esa parte.

Respondía el grifo seriamente, volviendo éste con su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

El grupo podía ver a los híbridos que estaban como hibernando en dichas capsulas.

Ocelot: Vaya. Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Lily: No me digáis que esto es un laboratorio de híbridos.

Comentaba un poco nerviosa la dragoncita que se escondía detrás de Rebeca.

Red: Eso parece, cielo.

La respondía Red Fire mirando de cerca un contenedor con un híbrido dentro, el cual se parecía bastante al que atacó a Magic y a las otras guardianas cuando éstas estuvieron en el planeta Maru. Phalax contactó con ellos.

Phalax: Detecto ADN de diversas especies en las criaturas. Por lo visto, han estado clonando la misma criatura una y otra vez.

Lily: Para así tener un ejercito. Que miedo.

Comentaba la pequeña dragona, mirando con temor a las criaturas dentro de los tubos. Minerva se acercó a una de las capsulas y mirando detenidamente de cerca a lo que estaba dentro a la criatura, comentó.

Minerva: Con que así es como crean a los híbridos.

Rebeca: No, Minerva. En este lugar es donde juegan a ser dios y crear vida libremente, sin pensar en las consecuencias que conlleva eso.

La respondía seriamente la chica humana que estaba a su lado, la cual no se sentía muy cómoda estando en dicho lugar con aquellas criaturas.

Dark: Por una vez la boba tiene razón. Este sitio es sin duda repulsivo.

Fox: No me puedo creer que estemos en un laboratorio donde crean híbridos.

Comentaba sorprendida la arquera, mientras Gizmo flotando, se acercaba a varias capsulas donde estaban los híbridos. Si Gizmo tuviera rostro, se podía sentir que éste tendría como algo de canguis. Vulcan acercándose a una de las capsulas y mirando fijamente a la criatura que estaba dentro, comentó.

Vulcan: La verdad, no parecen tan duros.

Comentaba el robot mirando fijamente al híbrido que parecía estar profundamente dormidos. Justo en ese momento, el híbrido abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltando al robot que este dio un paso para atrás.

Vulcan: ¡ARREA!

El robot sacó todas sus ametralladoras de energía, lanzaderas de misiles como cañones láser y lanza granadas, y disparó todo eso contra la capsula del híbrido, formando un sin fin de explosiones. Cuando terminó, dicha capsula estaba completamente destrozada y con el híbrido en el suelo con grandes quemaduras en el suelo.

Vulcan: Je. A mí no hay bicho que se me resista.

Celebraba el robot, pero justo en ese momento, el híbrido que parecía estar muerto, alzó levemente su cabeza como el brazo como si quisiera alcanzar a Vulcan, donde el robot asustado retrocedió a grandes pasos y tropezandose, provocando que se cayera al suelo. El híbrido al final cayó muerto al suelo. Luego de eso, el cuerpo del híbrido empezó a descomponerse hasta desaparecer.

Vulcan: Mi madre. Que susto.

Fox: Bobo.

Le decía molesta la arquera, dándole un coscorrón sobre la cabeza de Vulcan. Justo en ese momento, una compuerta se abrió donde por ella pasaron dos dragones con trajes de científicos.

Científico1: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quién está provocando este alboroto?

Preguntaba uno de los científicos que al igual que su compañero, le atrajo los sonidos de explosiones. Justo en ese momento, los dos dragones científicos vieron a Mike y a su patrulla donde se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos en dicha instalación.

Científico2: Espera ¿No es ese el tal Mike Bluer y la patrulla?

Científico1: ¡Oh, no! ¡Hay que dar la alarma y avisar a los vigilantes!

Dijeron ambos dragones asustados, saliendo corriendo por la compuerta por donde entraron y se cerró la compuerta tras ellos.

Dark: Hay que seguirlos.

Bit: Se recomienda capturar a esos dos dragones para poder interrogarlos.

Decía el robot grifo.

Mike: Ya habéis oído a Bit. A por ellos.

Vulcan cargó su Giga Cañón de Energía y disparó contra la puerta, destruyéndola así y permitir el paso al grupo.

Por todo el complejo comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, ahora en toda la instalación estaban ya al corriente de la presencia del grupo.

Ghost: Adiós a la discreción.

Decía Ghost. Lyndon completó.

Lyndon: Regla Nº 1 del buen ladrón. Siempre procura entrar en el lugar que vas a robar sin hacer saltar alguna alarma. Sino, todo será mucho más complicado.

El grupo veían un gran complejo donde se almacenaban una gran cantidad de híbridos de diversas razas, todas ellas en dichas capsulas.

Night: Mike. Presiento problemas. Creo que sería conveniente prepararse para la batalla.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. Holy.

Dark: Dark Cloud.

Rebeca: Anivia.

Night: Terrax.

Los cuatro: ¡Bankai!

Los fénix se fusionaron con sus respectivos compañeros, adoptando así sus armaduras Bankai.

Varias compuertas se abrieron por todas las salas. El grupo podía oír el sonido de guardias que venían a interceptarlos. El grupo se esperaba la llegada de dragones guardianes, pero en su lugar aparecieron algo completamente diferente, algo completamente inesperados para ellos.

Eran ponys, pero no ponis normales. Eran ponis celestes enfundando armaduras negras con detalles rojos de aspecto intimidante y los que tenían alas de luz eran de tonalidad roja. El grupo los reconoció al instante al verlos.

Mike: ¡No puede ser! ¡Son Necron!

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio al ver a la misma clase de ponis celestes que Magic y sus compañeras se enfrentaron en el planeta Maru.

Dark: No me lo puedo creer ¿Necron aquí?

Rebeca: Así que esos son necron. No me lo esperaba la verdad.

Comentaba la chica, donde ésta ya estaba al corriente de la existencia de los necron, ya que Mike y los otros la contaron lo que sabían sobre ellos.

Los necron donde estaban compuesto por varios cruzados, ascendientes y discípulos celestes. También habían varias unidades que se parecían a los inmortales celestes, pero estos en realidad eran unidades vanguardia.

Cruzado necron: ¡Intrusos!

Cruzado necron2: ¡Hay que matar a los intrusos!

Todos los cruzados necron sacaron sus cuchillas de energía roja, mientras los ascendientes preparaban sus hechizos o ataque psionicos, mientras los discípulos preparaban sus cañones en forma de escudos. Los vanguardias estaban preparados para bombardear al grupo.

Mike: Chicos. Nos va a tocar pelea.

Ocelot: Pues que vengan. Les estamos esperando.

Decía desafiante Ocelot, mientras sacaba su espada de energía.

Rebeca: Esos tipos probaran mi arma de la Rosa. La Orquídea.

Decía esto la chica, sacando un arma con forma de espada larga de color morado y filo plateado con un grabado de flores en la hoja y empuñadura larga.

Sherrys: Mis garras piden despedazar al enemigo.

Decía de forma amenazante el gato, sacando el felino sus garras.

Dark: Vamos allá.

Decía esto la alicornio al mismo tiempo que sacaba la Dark Repulser.

Los vanguardias comenzaron a bombardear contra el grupo, donde les obligaron a dispersarse para evitar ser alcanzados por el fuego de artillería de éstos. Los cruzados necron se lanzaron contra el grupo alzando sus cuchillas rojas de energía.

Mike fue el primero en lanzarse al combate. Con sus espadas bloqueó las acometidas de los primeros cruzados necron y luego les dio fuertes tajos dañando primero sus escudos, para luego lanzarles un ataque psi que los empujó a distancia.

Rebeca con la Orquídea, bloqueó el ataque de un cruzado negro y luego de desviar su ataque, le dio un fuerte tajo. Pero el escudo que el necron poseía, lo protegió de la mayor parte del ataque.

Rebeca: Claro. Si son como la Guardia Celeste, deberían tener esos dichosos escudos.

Comentaba molesta la chica porque su enemigo tuviera un especie de escudo protector, a la vez pegando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de un ascendiente en forma de rayo rojo. Ahí Rebeca lanzó un ataque en forma de conos helados contra el ascendiente, recibiendo éste varios impactos. A diferencia de los cruzados, los ascendientes no tenían un escudo demasiado fuerte y podía dañarlos parcialmente. Sherrys se lanzó con ferocidad contra el ascendiente ahora que tenía los escudos debilitados y le dio un fuerte mordisco en la cabeza matándolo al partirle el cuello. El cruzado de antes iba a atacar al gato, pero Rebeca volando hacia el necron con sus alas de magia, le dio una fuerte patada que lo tiró al suelo. El cruzado iba a levantarse, pero Rebeca rápidamente saltó a encima de éste y le clavó la Orquídea en el pecho del cruzado, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste y finalmente caer muerto.

Rebeca: Uno menos.

Night: ¡Cañones Cristal!

Gritaba Night Ray formando en sus brazos unos cañones de cristal y disparando con ellos grandes piedras contra los vanguardias, recibiendo éstos fuertes golpes, pero aun así lograron aguantar las acometidas.

Dark: Hay que golpear con fuerza, Night ¡Aguijón Letal!

Darkwing lanzó su ataque oscuro en forma de esfera y luego le dio una patada que fue directo hacia las vanguardias, formando una explosión contra éstos, logrando debilitar enormemente sus escudos.

Night: Pillado. Ahora a darles duro.

Decía ahora con confianza el unicornio, disparando un sin fin de dardos de cristal contra éstos. Las vanguardias lograban aguantar los ataques debido a su fuerte blindaje. De inmediato los vanguardias contraatacaron con sus disparos de artillería, obligando a los dos ponis a moverse para evitar les explosiones.

Dark: ¡Filo Oscuro!

Night: ¡Golpe Cristal!

Darkwing lanzó un tajo cargado de oscuridad y lo lanzó contra la vanguardia. Night Ray formó un mazo de cristal y lo lanzó contra éstos. Los vanguardias fueron alcanzados por los ataques de los dos ponis, causando grandes daños y destrozarlos. Luego de eso, Darkwing y Night se acercan el uno al otro y chocaron de cascos en modo de celebración.

Los discípulos necron disparaban sus armas de forma incesante contra el grupo de Ocelot, Vulcan y White Shield que estaban detrás de unos grandes paneles de control.

Ocelot: Se nota que lo suyo son los ataques de distancia.

Comentaba Ocelot, asomándose por arriba y disparando sus pistolas de energía contra éstos. Un disparó le alcanzó el sombrero vaquero de Ocelot y éste rápidamente se escondió.

Ocelot: No hay duda. Son tan hábiles como la Guardia Celeste.

Comentaba Ocelot, mientras miraba el agujero en su sombrero.

Vulcan: Entonces hay que darles más duro a esos.

Comentaba Vulcan sacando la Magma Explosive. White Shield lo apoyó.

White: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vulcan. Saquemos las armas grandes ¡Hacha Alpha!

White Shield sacó de su armadura una gran hacha de dos cascos y de una sola hoja, de diseño tecnológico de color negro con detalles blancos en la hoja. De mango largo y grueso como de metal gris en su interior. Dentro de ella circulaba una energía verde. En medio del hacha tenía un círculo con el símbolo del Alpha en ella.

Ocelot: ¿Cuántos artefactos ancestrales celestes con nombres y símbolos raros tienes, amigo?

Preguntaba bromeando el espadachín, mientras sacaba la Elemental Bullet. White Shield sonriendo a su compañero, le respondió.

White: Creo que esta es la última. Al menos que encontremos más nombres aparte del Omega, Alpha, Delta, Magma y Beta.

Bromeaba el unicornio.

Vulcan: Bueno. Menos palabras y más acción.

Decía Vulcan, decidido a pelear de una vez contra el enemigo.

Ocelot: No se hable más. A hacer una salida.

Los tres salieron de su escondite y comenzaron su ataque. Ocelot disparaba balas de luz contra los discípulos, logrando hacer daño en éstos, ya que las armas ancestrales que empuñaban la patrulla eran lo suficientemente potentes para superar sus escudos.

Vulcan: ¡BOOOOMBAAAA...!

Gritaba Vulcan disparando la Magma Explosive contra los necron, causando una devastadora explosión de fuego y magma, logrando causarles un daño atroz en éstos.

White: Mi turno.

White Shield saltando en el aire y esquivando los disparos, alzó el Hacha Alpha en alto y descendió hacia estos mientras cargaba de energía su arma. Cuando llegó hasta estos golpeó a uno logrando atravesar sus escudos como armadura acabando con el necron, al mismo tiempo que se formó una enorme explosión verde que mandó volando a cientos de necron.

Un grupo de vanguardias disparaban sus armas contra éstos. White Shield viendo eso, comentó.

White: Cambio de táctica ¡Modo Escopeta!

White Shield activó la segunda modalidad del arma, haciendo que se abriera un agujero en el extremo del mango del arma, y luego cogiendola parte hueca del hacha como si el mango de un arma se tratase. Poniendo el arma a modo de escopeta, apuntó había la vanguardia, cargó de energía el arma y disparó un potente disparo de energía verde contra éstos, causando una gran explosión que destrozó a dichas unidades mecanizadas.

Los trillizos combatían contra los necron aunque con grandes dificultades, ya que los necron eran muy poderosos para éstos. Los trillizos lanzaban su fuego contra los necron, pero no lograban superar sus escudos. Un ascendiente le lanzó una esfera roja de energía que impactó contra Urano y lo tiró al suelo. Neptuno fue a socorrerlo.

Neptuno: ¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?

Urano: Sí. Más no menos. Madre mía. Estos tipos son duros de verdad.

Respondía el dragón, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Minerva: ¡Cuidado!

Gritaba Minerva ante un inminente ataque de varios cruzados negros, pero de improviso apareció Red Fire armada con el Látigo Infernal y con dicha arma, se movía a gran velocidad entre los necron, golpeándolos a todos a la vez y lograr derribarlos al suelo. Red Fire mirando a los trillizos, les preguntó.

Red: ¿Estáis bien?

Neptuno: Sí. Gracias.

Varios ascendientes iban a atacar, hasta que apareció Camaleón con un disfraz de artillero y con la Morfo Arma convertido en un enorme cañón, donde el changeling disparó una salva, impactando de lleno contra los ascendientes y mandándolos a volar. Red Fire le agradeció la ayuda.

Red: Muchas gracias, Camaleón.

Agradecía con una sonrisa la alicornio. Camaleón desde el cañón, sonrió.

Más y más necron aparecían dispuestos a acabar con el grupo. Los necron luchaban con una gran ferocidad y dispuestos a matar pase lo que pase contra el grupo. Mike y la patrulla no tuvieron más remedio que ir eliminando a estos peligrosos enemigos.

Mike: Basta de Juegos ¡Campo Psionico!

Mike concentró energía psionica y creó un campo que le rodeó por completo y lo expandió, golpeando a todos los enemigos, pero sin dañar a los aliados. Eye Fox usando un tubo de contención de híbridos como cobertura, disparaba flechas contra los necrons. La arquera mirando a Gizmo que estaba a su lado, le dijo a éste.

Foz: Gizmo ¡Campo eléctrico ahora!

Nada más dar la orden, Gizmo voló rápidamente hasta estar en medio de un grupo de necron. Antes de que éstos fueran a hacer algo, el drom comenzó a surgirle chispas eléctricas y acto seguido soltó una enorme descarga en forma de campo eléctrico, que electrocutó en gran medida a los necron dondel con sus escudos solo los dejó aturdidos, pero vulnerables para que Eye Fox disparase una flecha especial que se dividió en varias mini flechas teledirigidas que fueron directos hacia éstos y atravesándoles sus cuerpos y matando a la mayoría. Gizmo volviendo con Eye Fox, la arquera le sonrió mientras le felicitaba al drom.

Fox: Buen trabajo, Gizmo.

Gizmo hacía sonidos como diciendo "de nada".

Red Fire: ¡Explosión Nova!

Red Fire concentró energía al mismo tiempo que su látigo la rodeaba el cuerpo. Acto seguido liberó toda la energía acumulada al cual el efecto fue mayor con ayuda del Látigo Infernal y golpeó a todos los necron sin dañar a los aliados, acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

Después de un largo rato de lucha, el grupo había logrando acabar con la mayoría de sus enemigos. Muchos necron muertos para pesar de que al grupo donde no les gustaba matar si no era necesario, como varias vanguardias destrozadas.

Medic: Esto ya está.

Black: Comparado con los enemigos que nos hemos enfrentado. Estos no han sido nada fáciles.

El grupo estaba de acuerdo. Comparado con la mayoría de sus enemigos, los necron han sido sin duda los más peligrosos que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

Ghost: Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué hacen ponis en un laboratorio en el territorio de los dragones?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma.

Vulcan: Mmm...Ni idea, Ghost.

Fox: Tú nunca tienes ni idea, Vulcan.

Decía de forma sarcástica la arquera. Vulcan molesto, se defendió.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! De vez en cuando tengo buenas ideas.

Fox: Lo dudo.

Respondía de forma indiferente la arquera para molestia del robot. Ahí Blue Sky comentó.

Sky: Calma. No ganamos nada preguntándonos el por qué de esto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es explorar este laboratorio y quizás logremos averiguar que pasa.

Mike: Blue Sky tiene razón. Vamos.

El grupo iba hacia la puerta siguiente, hasta que éstos se giraron y dijeron todos.

Todos: ¡Lyndon!

Le llamaban el grupo a Lyndon, donde el grifo estaba mirando en los necron caídos en busca de algo de valor. Al recibir la llamada del grupo, el grifo respondió a toda prisa.

Lyndon: ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Voy, voy!

Respondía el grifo yendo hacia el grupo a toda prisa llevándose lo que pudo. La puerta estaba sellada herméticamente, pero aquello no era problema para Eye Fox. La rquera con ayuda de Gizmo, pirateó los sistemas, logrando así abrir la compuerta y permitir el paso al grupo.

Éstos fueron por los pasillos hasta que se toparon con una habitación con diversas armas, algunas de alta potencia como un potente rifle de plasma. White Shield acercándose a uno de los rifles, cogiendo dicha arma para examinarla, comentó.

White: Estas armas son de enorme potencia. Deben haberlas estando probando con los híbridos para comprobar su resistencia.

Comentaba el robot unicornio, mientras examinaba el arma que resultaba ser un rifle pesado de plasma de alta potencia, capaz de fundir un tanque de un solo disparo. Red Fire acercándose al unicornio, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Red: Posiblemente querían asegurarse de que los híbridos que éstos creasen, fueran lo más fuertes y resistentes posibles.

Sherrys: Eso parece.

Completaba el gran gato examinando una de las armas. Mike mirando las armas, dijo.

Mike: Por si acaso nos llevaremos algunos de estos rifles. Quizás nos sirvan.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Me gusta la idea.

Respondía Vulcan complacido, donde el robot artillero miraba todas las potentes armas que había, como si un niño en una juguetería se tratase, recogiendo las armas que podían y metiendo todas en su armadura (si que tiene sitio en dicha armadura). Algunos del grupo hicieron lo mismo.

Urano: ¿Cómo se usa esto?

Preguntaba el dragón cogiendo con sus garras un rifle de plasma apuntando para arriba y acercando su nariz en la boca del arma. Sin querer apretó el gatillo, haciendo que se disparase el arma, haciendo que saliera de ella un potente disparo de plasma que atravesó el techo. El dragón tenía parte de la cara chamuscada.

Urano: Olvídalo. Au...No me siento la cara.

Neptuno: Bobo.

Decía de forma sarcástica el dragón azul, cogiendo éste también un rifle. Urano le miró feo por el comentario.

Bit: Se recomienda seguir el pasillo para tratar de averiguar que más cosas esconde estas instalaciones.

Comentaba el robot grifo.

Mike: Ya habéis oído. Vamos.

El grupo siguió por el pasillo, hasta pasar por otra puerta. Éstos llegaron a una amplia sala con varias plataformas estrechas y en la planta inferior habían más capsulas con híbridos, esta vez de varias razas.

Black: Mirad. Parece que hemos encontrada la sala principal de almacenamiento.

Decía la bat pony señalando con el casco dicha sala. Ahí Medic dijo.

Medic: Y parece que hay algo más en la sala. Mirad.

Decía la ninja médico, señalando con el casco al centro de la sala. Ahí pudieron ver una unidad robótica parecida a los Colosos robot de la Guardia Celeste, solo que ésta era de metal negro con detalles rojos y con algunas púas en la parte frontal como laterales. La cabeza robótica se asemejaba a un insecto monstruoso con ojos rojos.

Minerva: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba la dragona, sorprendida por la enorme máquina que tenían delante de ellos.

Lily: Se parece a esos enormes caminantes de cuatro patas que tienen el imperio ¿Cómo se llamaban? Caminantes o algo así...

Comentaba la pequeña dragona. Ahí Black Wing la corrigió.

Black: Colosos Celestes. Se les llama Colosos Celestes.

Sherrys: Yo los suelo llamar, latas de sardinas con patas je, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el gato.

Lyndon: Seguro que las piezas para construirlas habrán sido muy caras. Mi instinto de ladrón se ha activado.

Comentaba sonriente el ladrón al sospechar que las piezas de aquella máquina las podría vender a muy buen precio. En ese momento, las luces del misterioso coloso se activaron.

La visión robótica se centró en el grupo mientras éste los escaneaba con su programa interno clasificándolos como enemigos. Mientras los miraba la gran máquina, el grupo se puso en alerta.

White: Cuidado. Esa cosa parece activa.

Señalaba con el casco el unicornio al coloso celeste.

Black: ¡Todo el mundo a sitios altos, deprisa!

Advertía Black Wing donde el grupo obedeciéndola, trataron de subir a sitios altos mediante las pequeñas pasarelas de la pared, mientras los voladores desplegaban sus alas y alzaban el vuelo. El coloso mientras, se subía a plataformas elevadas del suelo para tratar de ganar altura, pero éstos ya estaban muy arriba de él.

Rebeca: ¿Aquí estaremos a salvo?

Preguntaba Rebeca donde ésta volaba con sus alas de magia y con Sherrys afinidad de viento flotaba a su lado. Darkwing con total tranquilidad, la respondió.

Dark: Tranquila. Pese al alto poder destructivo de los colosos celestes, éstos no pueden atacar a nada que estén muy alto de ellos. Sus armas no tienen tanto alcance. Aquí estaremos a salvo y seguros.

Decía la alicornio sombría, confiada en que los rayos de calor del coloso no podría alcanzarles. Justo en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado. La parte frontal del coloso comenzó a formarse una bola de energía en forma de bola llameante de un tamaño medio a la gran cabeza del coloso. Justo en ese momento el coloso disparó tres bolas de fuego una detrás de otra en línea recta justo a las dos chicas, donde ahí las pillo completamente por sorpresa y por poco no las dio. Las bolas de fuego impactaron en una pasarela donde pasaban Ocelot y Vulcan, destruyendo parte de la pasarela con grandes explosiones de fuego, obligando a ambos robots a retroceder.

Rebeca: Con que fuera de su alcance ¿Eh, boba?

Decía de forma sarcástica la chica. Darkwing molesta, la respondió.

Dark: ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que podía hacer eso, idiota?

Rebeca: Eso es porque nunca piensas, imbecil.

Dark: Imbecil lo será tú.

Rebeca: ¡Perra!

Dark: ¡Zorra!

Rebeca: ¡Araña asquerosa!

Dark: ¡Piraña repulsiva!

Comenzaron a discutir las dos, hasta que Mike y Night Ray molestos por la actitud de éstas, las llamaron la atención a las dos.

Mike: ¡Chicas, basta!

Night: ¡Ahora mismo tenemos problemas más importantes que atender!

En ese momento, el coloso volvió a realizar el mismo ataque disparando al grupo, y éstos tuvieron que realizar maniobras evasivas para esquivarlos, al mismo tiempo que trataban de contraatacar lanzando ataques a distancia contra la enorme máquina, pero los escudos de dicha unidad lo protegían de la mayoría de los ataques.

Rebeca intentó lanzar un ataque de hielo desde su mano, al igual que Lily desde una barandilla lanzaba rayos eléctricos y Sherry lanzando una bocanada de viento, pero como las veces anteriores, el escudo protegió al coloso de dicho ataque.

Rebeca: Es definitiva. Odio esos malditos escudos.

Comentaba frustrada la chica, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque de bolas de fuego del coloso celeste. Minerva y sus hermanos rodearon al coloso y lanzaron sus bolas de fuego, pero de muy poco sirvió contra los escudos de dicho robot y éste contraatacó disparando sus bolas de fuego contra dichos dragones.

Neptuno: Maldita sea. Ni un maldito rasguño.

Minerva trató de golpearlo por detrás de un patada, pero solo logró golpear el escudo. El coloso desde el tronco para arriba, se giró rápidamente y disparó contra la dragona, donde ésta tuvo que esquivarlo para evitar ser carbonizada por dicho fuego.

Minerva: ¿Es qué no hay forma de superar ese escudo?

Red Fire desviando el ataque de una de las bolas con la Red Velvet, les comentó a los trillizos.

Red: Seguid atacando. Solo si logramos agotar su escudo, podremos hacerle daño.

Rebeca: La verdad es que yo tengo una idea mejor ¡Orquídea! ¡Liberación del arma!

Gritó Rebeca y su arma la Orquídea comenzó a brillar. Acto seguido se convivió en un látigo (al estilo Poison Ivy de Soul Calibur). Descendió rápidamente hacia el suelo algo lejos del coloso.

Fox: ¿Rebeca, qué haces? ¡Vuelve arriba! ¡Ahí eres un blanco fácil!

La gritaba Eye Fox preocupada por la chica. Rebeca no se movió y esperó que la unidad se centrara en ella y preparase su ataque. Finalmente el coloso la disparó y Rebeca con enorme agilidad, se fue hacia delante esquivando el ataque y situándose justo detrás del caminante, lanzó su látigo atando una de las patas del coloso. El escudo evitaba ser golpeado, pero no ser agarrado. Darkwing al verla hacer eso a Rebeca, se dio cuenta de su plan.

Dark: Vaya. Quién iba a decir que la gata pulgosa iba a tener una buena idea. Voy yo también ¡Látigo de Condenación!

Gritó Darkwing convocando su látigo de oscuridad y situándose hacia un lado del coloso, lanzó su látigo hacia una de las patas y tiró de ella, haciendo que el coloso que estuvo a punto de dispararla, errara el disparo hacia arriba.

Red: No esta mal el plan. Ahora voy yo ¡Látigo Infernal!

Gritó Red Fire sacando de su armadura el Látigo Infernal. La alicornio esquivando las bolas de fuego del coloso, se sitúo cerca de otra pata del robot y la ató fuertemente con su látigo. Ahora el coloso tenía más problemas para moverse.

Mike: Esto marcha. Ahora mi turno ¡Látigo de Luz!

Gritó Mike, pero no sucedió nada. En ese momento Mike se dio con el casco en la cara y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Ay! ¡Espera! Si es verdad. Yo no poseo látigo de ningún tipo para atacar.

Todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime ante el comentario de Mike.

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡Idiota!

Dijeron por lo bajo ambas chicas.

Sherrys: No me explicó como alguien con un coeficiente intelectual tan alto para crear cosas, pueda ser en ocasiones tan bobo.

Exclamaba el gato mientras rotaba los ojos. Ahí White Shield intervino.

White: Déjame esto a mí, Mike.

White saltó desde la barandilla cayendo de pie contra el suelo, provocando un gran temblor en el suelo debido a la fuerza de la caída. Ahí sacó sus látigos dobles que surgían de su armadura y corrió hacia la última pata libre del coloso. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, White Shield lanzó sus látigos en la última pata libre, impidiendo moverse.

Entre los cuatro, estaban tirando con fuerza de las patas del coloso celeste negro. Éstos empleaban todas sus fuerzas para reducir la movilidad del coloso y asegurarse de que la máquina no se pudiera moverse demasiado.

White: ¡Sujetadlo fuerte, chicas!

Decía White Shield, empleando su enorme fuerza para impedir que el coloso se pudiera mover.

Dark: Ya as oído, cara gata. Asegúrate de hacer tu parte.

Rebeca: Lo mismo te digo, cara de murciélago.

Comentaron ambas chicas tirando con fuerza, mientras Sherrys ayudaba a su ama a tirar del látigo e impedir que el coloso se pudiera mover. La enorme máquina aunque tuviera las patas inmovilizadas, del tronco para arriba era giratorio y podía moverlo libremente para apuntar al grupo. Iba a disparar a Darkwing, hasta que Mike intervino.

Mike: ¡De eso nada hojalata! ¡Puño Pétreo!

Gritaba Mike, golpeando con fuerza a la pequeña cabeza del coloso, logrando traspasar su escudo y golpearle la cabeza, haciendo que del tronco para arriba se girase en 180º.

Camaleón: Hora de hacer un tanto.

Camaleón al otro lado con un disfraz de jugador de Baseball, le bateo en la cabeza el robot con fuerza también, haciéndole girar de nuevo.

Red: ¡Todos a la vez! ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro con sus respectivos látigos, se lanzaron hacia delante y pasaron entre las enormes patas del coloso donde la máquina trató de atravesarles con sus largas patas, pero éstos lo esquivaban. Entre los cuatro lograron atrapar las cuatro patas del coloso teniéndolas enredadas y cerradas entre sí, haciendo que el coloso perdiera el equilibrio.

Lyndon: ¡ÁAAARBOL VAAAA...!

Gritaba Lyndon al mismo tiempo que el coloso celeste caía al suelo provocando un fuerte temblor en el duro metal del suelo, donde resonó por toda la sala.

Los ojos brillantes de la cabeza insecto del coloso brillaban, hasta que en su visión veía a Mike justo delante de él mirándole seriamente. El alicornio azul alzó su puño y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviera estática.

Finalmente el coloso estaba fuera de combate.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Comentaba el alicornio sonriente, mientras se sacudía los cascos. Luego mirando a Darkwing, Rebeca, Sherrys, Red Fire y White Shield, les dijo sonriente a éstos.

Mike: Buen trabajo, pandilla. Ese plan sin duda estuvo bastante bien, Rebeca.

Rebeca: Gracias, Mike. Cuando quiero, tengo muy buenas ideas.

Dark: Pse. Supongo que de vez en cuando tiene alguna buena idea.

Decía con indiferencia la alicornio sombría, ganándose la mirada de molestia de Rebeca. Eye Fox analizando el coloso con Gizmo, comentaba al grupo.

Fox: Ya tengo los datos de esta cosa. Por lo visto se le conoce como Caminante de Cólera de la facción Necron. A diferencia de los colosos normales, éste no dispara rayos de calor. En su lugar, lanza esfera de calor de alta potencia, capaces de fundir hasta el más duro metal tanto a unidades aéreas como terrestre.

Explicaba Eye Fox, mirando los datos del llamado Caminante de Cólera a través de Gizmo.

Black: Quién lo diría. Parecido y al mismo tiempo distinto.

Comentaba Black Wing, volando a unos centímetros del suelo y tocando con su casco la enorme máquina.

Mike: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Ahora sigamos explorando el lugar.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y fueron a la siguiente compuerta, la cual usaron de nuevo explosivos en ella para volarlo en pedazos. Una vez dentro, llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme laboratorio. En el centro mismo había una enorme cúpula de metal con algunos huecos tapados con cristales blindados. También vieron a algunos científicos dragones donde miraban asustados a la patrulla.

Sin darles tiempo a moverse, el grupo acorraló a los científicos y comenzaron a interrogarlos sin dilación.

Red: ¡Hablad inmediatamente! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Les hablaba duramente la yegua con una mirada penetrante a los dragones, donde éstos asustados, respondía.

Científico: ¡Por favor! ¡Nosotros solo trabajamos aquí!

Científico2: No hacemos nada malo.

Respondían los dragones con miedo al grupo. Ahí Darkwing les dijo a éstos completamente enfadada.

Dark: ¿Qué no estabais haciendo nada malo? ¿Decís qué nada al hecho de que aquí están creando monstruosos híbridos?

Minerva: ¡Hablad de una vez! ¿Quién os mando hacer esto? ¿Fue Arquímedes?

Urano: Hablad u os daremos pal pelo.

Amenazaba el dragón verde haciendo crujir sus garras. Ahí Vulcan lo secundó.

Vulcan: ¡Hablad ahora o probareis mis mazos!

Amenazaba ahora Vulcan, sacando unos mazos de energía y dispuesto a machacar a ambos dragones si no hablaban. Uno de los dragones presa del miedo, se apoyó al panel de control que estaba justo detrás, y sin querer pulsó un botón.

Científico3: ¡Oh, no!

Exclamó asustado el dragón al ver que pulsó un botón donde se veía la imagen de una esfera y la de una extraña criatura dentro de ésta. En ese momento, la esfera de metal que estaba en el centro de la sala, comenzó a surgir aire a presión a la vez que los cables que estaban conectados a la máquina se soltaron de ésta, al mismo tiempo que se abrió revelando su interior. Lo que la patrulla vio, los sorprendió en gran medida.

En su interior había una criatura parecida a un enorme dragón del tamaño de Arquímedes en su forma titán. Solo que ésta era de piel azul oscura. Tenía un cuerno como de unicornio en la cabeza. Una larga hilera de púas que le llegaba desde la cabeza al final de la cola al cual terminaba en forma de tridente. Unas marcas azules claras en la parte de la cara del dragón, vientre gris. Dos pares de alas donde un par era emplumadas. Cuatro brazos con enormes garras.

Cuando el dragón abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue soltar un enorme y descomunal rugido que se puso oír por todo el laboratorio, al mismo tiempo que destrozó de un movimiento de sus brazos la capsula que lo retenía todavía. Los científicos al verlos, se aterraron enormemente al verlo.

Científico2: ¡Oh, no! ¡El híbrido ha escapado!

Científico: ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Gritaba aterrados los científicos, tratando de escapar por la compuerta de salida, pero el híbrido al ver corriendo a éstos, cargó de energía su cuerno y lanzó un rayo contra el techo. Aquello provocó que varias vigas y trozos del techo cayeran encima de los científicos, matándolos a todos ellos y bloqueando la salida de escape.

El dragón soltó otro aterrador rugido, mientras el grupo miraba completamente pasmados ante lo que veían.

Urano: ¿Qué...qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba algo asustado el dragón ante la descomunal criatura.

Minerva: Parece un dragón, pero jamás vi nada igual a eso antes.

Neptuno: ¿Qué monstruosidad es esa?

Preguntaba los trillizos, estando éstos asustados ante la descomunal criatura que tenían delante de ellos. Ninguno de los tres vio una criatura igual, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Rebeca: Mike. Eso es...

Preguntaba con algo de temor la chica al ver al enorme monstruo. Mike al igual de perplejo que ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, la contesto.

Mike: Sí, Rebeca. Esa cosa es nada menos que un híbrido.

Lyndon: Ay, ay, ay, Que mala pinta tiene esto.

Comentaba bastante nervioso y con miedo el grifo ladrón. El híbrido miró al grupo con una mirada asesina y despiadada.

Ghost: ¡La salida está bloqueada!

Camaleón: Y tratar de quitar los escombros no llevará tiempo.

Completaba Camaleón con un disfraz de grúa y tratando de quitar los escombros que bloqueaban la salida.

Mike: No queda más remedio. Tendremos que combatir a esa cosa.

Ocelot: No se hable más. Vamos a por él.

Decía animado Ocelot colocándose el sombrero y preparándose para combatir, al igual que el resto del grupo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que el misterioso laboratorio, era una zona de fabricación de híbridos. Es eso ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió.

Lyndon: Así es, monada. Debo admitir que lo que en un principio no iba a ser nada, iba a ser tan revelante.

Jill: Nunca me imagine que en la tierra de los dragones hubiera un lugar así ¿Cómo es que Arquímedes tenía un lugar así? ¿Y cómo es que había también ponis aparte de dragones?

Lyndon: Esas son buenas preguntas.

Jill: Por favor. Prosigo con la historia.

Lyndon: Claro. Aunque debo advertir que aquel día, lo pasamos verdaderamente crudo.

Le respondía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Capítulo Extra**

 **Porque Rainbow Nunca debe tocar un Vehículo**

En Ponivylle. Ocelot, Eye Fox y Vulcan estaban haciendo limpieza y mantenimiento en el Grizzly. Dicho tanque estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Twilight.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo va eso?

Preguntaba el espadachín, mirando un panel de control de un lateral del pasillo del tanque. Eye Fox que estaba en el asiento de copiloto, estaba mirando unos datos junto con Gizmo y ahí le contestó.

Fox: Parece que todos los sistemas están en perfecto orden. Listo para el combate si se presenta.

Vulcan: Genial. Si todo está en orden, vamos a hacer un poco de juerga.

Decía animado el robot que estaba en el asiento del conductor, bajándose de ahí y esperando en la salida a que sus compañeros le acompañasen. Primero bajaron éstos y luego Vulcan.

Una vez fuera, éstos estaban caminando fuera por un rato, hasta que Eye Fox le preguntó a Vulcan.

Fox: Oye, Vulcan ¿Cerraste el tanque para que nadie se meta en ella?

Nada más hacer la pregunta, Vulcan se paró y pensativo, la contestó.

Vulcan: Pues...Ahora que lo dices...

Rainbow estaba volando por el cielo, hasta que desde ahí vio el tanque Grizzly cerca de la biblioteca.

Rainbow: Mira tú. Es esa cosa rara que usa la patrulla para moverse.

Comentaba la pegaso descendiendo hasta pararse en la parte traseras de la nave, donde la compuerta estaba abierta. Cosa que la pegaso la permitió entrar por ella.

Rainbow: La puerta esta abierta. No creo que a la patrulla les importe si curioseo un poco por ahí.

Comentaba la pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Rainbow ya entró dentro y desde ahí comenzó a mirar dicho interior. Todo lo que había dentro, la llamaba la atención.

Rainbow: Vaya. Todo esto es bastante cool.

Comentaba la pegaso sonriente, mientras lo miraba todo. Justo en ese momento, centró su vista en el asiento del artillero.

Rainbow: Me pregunto que hará esto.

Preguntaba la pegaso acercándose al panel de control, y como es propio de ella, no resistió la tentación de pulsar un botón.

Voz automática: Cañón principal preparado para disparar.

Decía la extraña voz que captó la atención de la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¡Arrea! ¿Y eso?

Se preguntaba la pegaso, mientras el cañón del Grizzly apuntaba hacia la biblioteca de Twilight.

Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa si pulso otro botón?

Decía la pegaso, ahora pulsando otro botón.

Voz automática: Fijando blanco.

Decía la voz mientras el cañón fijaba como objetivo la biblioteca de Twilight.

Rainbow: No pasa nada. A ver otro botón.

Dijo la pegaso volviendo a pulsar otro botón.

Voz automática: Disparando misil explosivo.

Dijo la voz automática. Rainbow al oír eso, exclamó alarmada.

Rainbow: ¿Que? ¡Espera! ¡Esperaaa...!

Decía la pegaso alarmada. Finalmente el cañón disparo un misil justo cuando Spike salía de la biblioteca barriendo el suelo. El dragón ahí vio el misil yendo hacia la biblioteca, se asustó y echó al suelo para esquivarlo. Nada más entrar el misil, se escuchó una explosión en el interior de la misma, mientras humo negro salía de todos los huecos y salidas de la biblioteca.

Rainbow: Oh, oh...

Decía la pegaso, sintiendo que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

La patrulla que iba hacia el tanque corriendo, comentaban.

Fox: ¡Maldita sea, Vulcan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar el tanque abierto? Donde cualquiera podría entrar en ella.

Le comentaba enfadada Eye Fox. Vulcan en su defensa, la decía a ésta.

Vulcan: Bueno. Un despiste la tiene cualquiera. Además, solo ha sido unos minutos ¿Qué puede pasar en ese tiempo?

Comentaba el artillero y justo llegaron para ver a Rainbow salir volando, siendo perseguida por una furiosa Twilight que estaba con su cuerpo cubierto de polvo negro, crin estropeada y sucia. La unicornio enfadada, la gritaba a la pegaso.

Twilight: ¡Mi biblioteca! ¡Mira lo que has hecho. Rainbow!

Gritaba furiosa la unicornio sin dejar de perseguir a la pegaso, mientras Rainbow asustada y tratando de huir de ella, la decía.

Rainbow: ¡Fue sin querer, Twilight! ¡Lo sientoooo!

Los tres veían pasmados la loca persecución, mientras Spike mirando al interior de la biblioteca, exclamó molesto.

Spike: ¡Vaya hombre! ¡Justo cuando acababa de barrer! No ha quedado un solo libro sano.

Una gota de sudor se le formo en la cabeza de Vulcan, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban feo a éste por lo que había armado al olvidarse cerrar el tanque. Vulcan mirando a sus compañeros, trató de liberar tensión sonriendo tontamente, pero al final Eye Fox le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que prácticamente le entierra la cabeza en la tierra.


	39. Cap 38 Amenaza Híbrida

**Capítulo 38**

 **Amenaza Hibrida**

Jill: Y bien, Lyndon ¿Qué ocurrió en el laboratorio cuando se liberó el híbrido?

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon por primera vez con actitud bastante seria como si no quisiera contar algo que no le agradaba en absoluto, comenzó a hablar.

Lyndon: Bien. Te lo contaré. Aunque sin duda fue uno de los peores episodios de mi vida, si es eso posible.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras su vista se centraba en su libro donde en una página, aparecía el dibujo del híbrido en cuestión.

 **Retornando a la historia**

El grupo estaba en guardia ante la presencia del imponente híbrido que tenían justo delante de ellos. La criatura miraba al grupo al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba un aterrador rugido.

Mike: Chicos. En guardia. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Night: Sí. Aunque madre mía. Que criatura más enorme.

Comentaba el unicornio, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la enorme criatura.

Dark: Bueno. Ya se sabe. Torres más altas han caído.

Decía Darkwing confiada, saliendo volando hacia el híbrido.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Espera!

Trataba de advertirla el alicornio, pero Darkwing no le escuchó. La alicornio se lanzó hacia el híbrido y una vez cerca de su cara, preparó su ataque.

Dark: ¡Atomic Blast Luna Negra!

Darkwing preparó su propia versión del Atomic Blast, donde tenía forma de esfera negra y la imagen de una media luna en ella. Acto seguido la lanzó contra el híbrido impactando de lleno en su rostro, causando una enorme explosión.

Dark: ¡Toma ya! De lleno.

Celebraba la alicornio, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio al híbrido sin ningún rasguño.

Dark: ¿Qué? Imposible.

Darkwing estaba sorprendida al ver que no le había hecho absolutamente nada al híbrido. La criatura la apuntó con el cuerno de su cabeza y la disparó un rayo contra ella. Darkwing cruzo la Dark Repulser para protegerse, recibiendo su arma todo el ataque. Por desgracia, no impidió que la alicornio retrocediera hasta estrellarse contra una pared a gran altura. Darkwing caía al suelo, donde fue recogida por Minerva antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo.

Minerva: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Preguntaba la dragona preocupada por la alicornio.

Dark: Sí. Ay. Mi cabeza.

Se quejaba la alicornio. Vulcan corriendo hacia el híbrido, comentó.

Vulcan: ¡Abrid paso! ¡Voy a hacer carambola contra esa cosa! ¡Modo Vuelo!

Vulcan adoptando su modo vuelo, voló hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza del dragón y sacando un enorme mazo de energía de su brazo derecho de la armadura, le decía al híbrido.

Vulcan: Sin duda eres el bicho más feo que he visto en mi vida. Te voy a mandar a las Quinballas de un mazazo. Ahora verás.

Le comentaba en plan burla el robot al mismo tiempo que iba a golpearle la cabeza con el mazo, pero justo en el momento que lo golpeó, el robot comenzó a temblar por todo su cuerpo y sin hacer el más mínimo daño al híbrido. Vulcan tras recuperarse del temblequeo, miró al híbrido con una sonrisa fingida y trató de hablarle amablemente.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Puede que me haya pasado un poco llamándote feo ¿Qué? ¿Amigos?

En respuesta, el híbrido le dio un manotazo que lo estrelló contra unos monitores.

White: Vulcan ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba White Shield que junto con Eye Fox, iban a socorrerle. Vulcan con espirales en los ojos, comentaba aturdido.

Vulcan: Claro, Gifka...Me encanta verte con el artefacto celeste el Bikini Mágico en tu forma humana. Oh, sí, nena. Estás de muerte...Y que pedazo globos que tienes...Sabía yo que ese traje celeste te quedaría de muerte...

Decía el robot completamente aturdido y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

Mike: Chicos. Basta de juegos. Debemos acabar con esta criatura, pero ya.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Lyndon: ¡Toma flecha!

El grifo disparó una flecha desde su ballesta contra el híbrido que le acertó en el pecho, pero solo logró que la flecha se partiera en dos en el momento que tocó las escamas de la criatura.

Lyndon: Vale. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

Comentaba el grifo, al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo para evitar el golpe de garra por parte del híbrido. Mike se lanzo hacia el monstruo con intención de golpearle con sus cascos, pero justo en ese momento, de la espalda de la criatura surgió un tentáculo con garra que le agarró de la cabeza al alicornio. Con el alicornio todavía sujeto de la cola del híbrido, la criatura comenzó a golpear al alicornio de un lado a otro con enorme dureza.

Rebeca y Sherrys trataron de sacar a Mike, pero el híbrido con dicho tentáculo los golpeó a ambos y mandándolos junto con Mike hacia el suelo muy adoloridos.

Mike: ¡Au! ¿Estais bien?

Sherrys: Nos golpean con un enorme tentáculo contra un duro suelo de metal ¿Y tú todavía preguntas que si estamos bien?

Preguntaba de forma sarcástica el gato. El resto de la patrulla fueron atacando a la criatura.

Bit volaba alrededor de la criatura y desde ahí disparaba desde los brazos y patas traseras, varios misiles que explotaban contra la criatura. Black Wing atacó de frente con una Onda de Viento afilado que lo golpeó por delante, pero solo logró hacerle daños menores. El híbrido lanzó un hálito de fuego contra ambos, obligando a esquivarlo volando para evitar morir calcinados.

Medic corría de un lado a otro, lanzando shuriken que haciendo unas parábolas en el aire, impactaron en el híbrido. Dichos shuriken tenían unas luces rojas que pitaban con intensidad y acto seguido explotaron, pero con apenas resultados. White Shield usando unos de los rifles de plasma que había cogido previamente, disparó contra la criatura dándola de lleno. El ataque si que pareció haberle hecho algo a la criatura, pero como mucho, daños menores.

White: Mucho me temo que la criatura es más resistente de lo esperado.

Comentaba el robot, retrocediendo para evitar un golpe de garra por parte del híbrido. Red Fire rodeó a la criatura con una barrera de fuego para impedir que se moviera, pero el híbrido con un golpe de sus cuatro brazos, deshizo el fuego intenso, liberándose así.

Ocelot armado con sus pistolas, corría hacia el híbrido disparándolo sin parar. El vaquero se deslizó por el suelo esquivando un ataque de garra y pasar por debajo de éste sin dejar de disparar en ningún momento y una vez por el otro lado, seguía disparando su espalda. El espadachín tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque de cola del dragón.

Ghost lanzó un ataque Ventisca contra el híbrido tratando de congelarlo. Finalmente logró encerrarlo en un enorme bloque de hielo, pero por desgracia no duro mucho y el híbrido logró romper el gran bloque de hielo como si nada.

Camaleón aun llevando su disfraz de grúa, seguía quitando escombros hasta que veía al grupo combatiendo contra la criatura. El changeling volviendo a su estado normal, miró por todos lados y vio por el techo un brazo grúa. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Mike volvió al ataque y con su enorme fuerza, placó contra la criatura haciéndola retroceder levemente.

Night: ¡Cañón Cristal!

Night Ray formó un gran cañón de cristal y desde ahí disparó una potente piedra con incrustaciones de afilados diamantes, que impactaron de lleno en la criatura causando una explosión de cristal, tumbando a la híbrido contra el suelo. Pese al ataque, el híbrido volvió a alzarse. Los trillizos adoptaron su forma guerrera y se lanzaron hacia el híbrido para atacarlo. Le lanzaron sus llamaradas e incluso lo golpearon con sus garras, pero sin apenas hacerle nada. El híbrido expulsó energía mágica de su cuerpo que hizo retroceder en gran medida a los presentes.

Mike: Esto requiere medidas drásticas ¡Golden Tail!

Mike sacando la Golden Tail gritó.

Mike: ¡Modo Tiger Tail!

La espada brilló y paso a su forma evolucionada. Ahora su forma era la de una espada de hoja azul con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de tigre blanca con ojos azules. Mango azul con blanco y el pomo un corazón de zafiro.

Rebeca: Yo no me quedo atrás ¡Silver Tail!

Rebeca sacó la Silver Tail.

Rebeca: ¡Modo Lion Tail!

La espada brilló y pasó a su forma avanzada. Ambos empuñando sus espadas, las lanzaron al aire y ahí ambos gritaron.

Ambos: ¡Liberación de espíritu!

Nada mas gritar eso, ambas espadas brillaron. La Lion Tail se convirtió en el león alado. La Tiger Tail pasó a la de un gran tigre azul con rayas blancas, su aspecto recordaba a la de un tigre eléctrico.

Mike: Adelante.

Ambos junto con sus compañeros animales, se lanzaron hacia el híbrido. La criatura lanzó una llamarada contra éstos, donde ahí se separaron en dos grupos. Tiger Tail saltó hacia un brazo del híbrido y comenzó a morderlo con fuerza. Mike saltando hacia otro brazo, le clavaba la Stellar Blade en dicho brazo. Mientras Rebeca y Lion Tail iban a atacar al híbrido por otro lado. Al igual que Tiger Tail, Lion Tail saltó hacia otro brazo y comenzó a morderlos y arañarlo, mientras Rebeca con la Orquídea en su forma liberada, golpeaba en la cara el híbrido causándole daños leves a la criatura.

Dark: Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás.

Night: Por supuesto ¡Armadura Cristal!

Night Ray quedó envuelto en una armadura de cristales rojos, violetas y negros, que se combinaban con su armadura Bankai y se lanzó hacia el híbrido.

Night: ¡Gran Espada Terráquea!

Night convocó una gran espada de piedra con cristales y sujetándola con ambos cascos el mango de la enorme espada, la blandió como si no pesara nada y golpeó con ella con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del híbrido.

Dark: ¡Sombra Devoradora!

Darkwing lanzó un rayo en forma de cabeza de dragón negro e impactó contra el híbrido. El híbrido giró sobre si mismo a gran velocidad, librándose de Mike, Tiger Tail y Lion Tail que cayeron al suelo a gran distancia. Luego golpeó con su garra a Rebeca que la tiró al suelo. Con sus otros dos brazos inferiores, atrapó a Darkwing y Night Ray y los lanzó contra la pared con dureza.

Mike levantándose como podía al igual que Tiger Tail y Lion Tail donde estaban estos adoloridos por el golpe, comentó.

Mike: Mi madre. Este bicho si que es duro de verdad. Probemos otra cosa ¡Sello Engranaje! ¡Tecnoarte! ¡Cañón de Iones!

Gritó el alicornio y encima de él se materializo un enorme cañón de energía color metalizado. El alicornio lo sujetaba con su brazo y ahí disparó un enorme y poderoso rayo de iones que impactó de lleno en la criatura, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Cuando el rayo terminó, la criatura tenía varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero pese a eso, el híbrido se levantó de nuevo y rugió.

Mike: Vale. Esto no es como lo tenía pensado.

El híbrido iba a atacar a Mike, pero justo en ese momento apareció Golden Heart junto con Light y Nightmare, donde entre los tres placaron contra la criatura logrando derribarla contra el suelo.

Mike: Golden, amigo. Muy oportuno.

Agradecía Mike que los tres dragones aparecieran para ayudar al grupo.

Golden Heart: Presentimos que teníais problemas.

Light: Por eso vinimos a ayudar. Night decía que nos ibais a necesitar.

Dark: ¿Tú les dijiste algo, Night?

Night U: No, Darkwing. No les dije nada a ellos.

Light: Me refiero a mi hermano Nightmare.

Night: ¿Ah sí? Pensé que no lo dije y que realmente lo dijo el unicornio je, je, je, je.

Lily: Tíos ¿Qué tal si dejáis de bromear y nos ayudáis contra el engendro ese?

Les decía la dragoncita con tono molesta, señalando con su garra la híbrido que se había levantado de nuevo.

Nightmare: Tranquila, mi adorada sobrina. A ese dragón de pega nos ocupamos nosotros.

Los tres dragones aumentaron de tamaño a la altura del híbrido. Golden Heart lanzó un rayo de luz desde la boca que impactó de lleno contra el híbrido haciéndolo retroceder. Nightmare lanzó una aliento verde venenoso que rodeo al híbrido y comenzó a erosionar sus escamas. Light acto seguido creó un rayo de luz en forma de tridente y lo lanzó contra el híbrido atravesándolo y causando una explosión de luz y el híbrido cayó al suelo con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Nightmare: Tampoco ha sido tan difícil.

Decía el dragón de forma burlona, pero el híbrido se levantó y desde sus cuatro brazos se les formó unas esferas de energía. De tres de las esferas aun en dichas garras, lanzó unos rayos a traves de ellos, que impactó en los tres dragones haciéndoles estrellar contra la pared. Luego lanzó el último rayo contra éstos, causando una explosión mágica. Los tres dragones estaban empotrados contra la pared.

Lily: ¡Tíos!

Gritaba la dragona preocupada por sus tíos y se fue corriendo hacia éstos. Por fortuna, los tres dragones pese al ataque, no mostraban daños graves.

El híbrido iba a atacar de nuevo. Justo encima de él por el techo estaba Camaleón sobre un enorme brazo mecánico. El robot changeling con un disfraz de mecánico, iba quitando varios enganches. Cuando quitó el último, el changeling gritó.

Camaleón: ¡Cuidado abajoooo...!

Avisaba el changeling, mientras el brazo y varios pedazos del techo caían hacia el híbrido. El grupo se apartó y el híbrido recibió todos los grandes trozos de metal como el brazo mecánico y varias vigas de metal del techo que le cayeron encima, enterrándolo en una gran montaña de escombros a la criatura. Camaleón bajando volando hasta el suelo, comentó.

Camaleón: Bueno. Problema resulto.

Comentaba satisfecho el robot changeling. Mike acercándose volando hacia el changeling, lo felicito.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Camaleón.

Camaleón: Je, je. Tengo mis momentos.

Comentaba el changeling sonriente, mientras se recolocaba su gorra de mecánico. Justo en ese momento de los escombros, surgió un enorme tentáculo que Mike esquivó a tiempo, pero Camaleón no tuvo esa suerte y es golpeando mandándolo a la pared donde estaba los dragones.

Camaleón: Puede...Que lo celebrara muy pronto...

Comentaba el robot changeling con espirales en los ojos y pegado en la pared con un disfraz de sello.

Nightmare: Vale. Ahora si que estoy molesto.

Decía molesto el dragón, mientras salía de la pared al igual que los otros.

Mike: Night tiene razón. Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Night U: Pero si yo no dije nada, Mike.

Mike: Me refiero ¡Arg!...Olvídalo ¡Modo Alidrake! ¡Dragon Bankai!

Mike adoptó su forma alidrake y como era de esperar, en su forma Bankai pasó al Dragón Bankai. Tiger Tail brilló y adoptó su forma como el dragón Galaxy Dragon Tail. Un gran dragón negro cuyas alas se veían el espacio infinito en la una galaxia con estrellas y todo.

Dark: Saquemos el armamento pesado ¡Modo Lion Bankai!

Darkwing adoptó su forma Lion Bankai.

Rebeca: Yo tampoco me quedo atrás ¡Sherrys!

Sherrys: Voy.

El gato adoptó su afinidad sombra.

Rebeca: ¡Modo Fusión Sincronía!

Sherrys se fusionó con su dueña adoptando su forma felina y con la armadura Bankai.

Los tres se lanzaron hacia el híbrido.

Mike: ¡Modo Mega Misil!

Las alas de Mike adoptaron forma como la de un Jet y ahí comenzó a volar a gran velocidad. El híbrido trató de golpearlo con su garra, pero Mike se movía a gran velocidad y poniéndose a un lado de la criatura, lanzó un ataque de sonido desde la boca, provocando mucho daño a la criatura a través de sus oídos.

Dark: ¡Modo Agilidad!

Los cascos de la armadura de Darkwing se volvieron blancos y se volvió más ligera, permitiendo correr a gran velocidad hacia el híbrido y saltar sobre él.

Dark: ¡Garras Plateadas!

De la armadura surgieron unas agarras afiladas y ahí le dio un sin fin de cortes por toda la cara del híbrido, causando daños a la criatura.

Rebeca: Ahora mi turno.

Rebeca corriendo a cuatro patas en su modo felina, esquivó un ataque de garra del híbrido que trató de aplastarla y ésta aprovechó para subirse al brazo y correr por ella. Desde ahí saltó hacia el rostro del híbrido y lanzó la Orquídea en su forma liberada, logrando golpear con fuerza en uno de los ojos el híbrido dejándolo temporalmente tuerto.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al híbrido, Galaxy Dragon Tail voló hacia éste y le cogió con sus garras traseras de los hombros a la criatura y lo elevó a unos metros en el aire, luego lo soltó dejándolo caer. Nightmare y Light cada uno volando hacia un lado, fueron hacia el híbrido y formando magia de oscuridad y luz en sus garras, lo golpearon a la vez al híbrido por encima, causando una explosión de energía mágica. Dicho híbrido cayó al suelo ya con heridas importantes por todo su cuerpo.

Red: Bien. Yo no me quedo atrás en esto ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire y ahí su cuerpo quedó envuelto en fuego. Cuando el fuego desapareció, la yegua tenía ahora un aspecto diferente. Su pelaje era blanco brillante como una súper nova. Su crin era puro fuego. Sus ojos se tornaban como el fuego. Un intenso calor se formaba alrededor de ella. El híbrido al verla, lanzó un llamarada contra ella, pero la yegua a gran velocidad lo esquivó de un salto, para luego pararse justo delante de la criatura.

Red: ¡Puño Llameante!

Gritó Red Fire mientras su casco alzado se formaba una llamarada y lanzó un potente puñetazo en al cara del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder.

Red: ¡Llamarada Infernal!

Red Fire quedo envuelta en un aura de fuego y acto seguido lanzo dicha aura contra el híbrido, donde en el momento que entró en contacto con él, quedó envuelto en llamas y causando un daño enorme al híbrido.

Red: Y para terminar ¡Estrella de Fuego!

Red Fire lanzó varias bolas de fuego que rodearon al híbrido en el suelo a modo de estrella llameante. En ese momento, de dicha estrella surgió una intensa llamarada que quemaba con gran intensidad al híbrido. Pese al ataque, el híbrido de un golpe violento de sus cuatro brazo, deshizo el fuego que lo rodeaba, abrió su boca y comenzó a concentrar energía dentro de ella, para lanzar un potente rayo láser contra la alicornio de fuego donde ésta no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo.

Mike: ¡Red Fire! ¡Modo Refractor!

Gritó Mike tras tele transportarse justo delante de Red Fire. La armadura de Mike quedó envuelta con un cristal blanco brillante.

Mike: ¡Muro de Espejos!

Mike convocó su gran muro de cristal de dos metros y justo recibió ésta el ataque del híbrido, donde chocó con violencia contra dicho muro haciendo temblar todo el suelo. Mike hacía un esfuerzo enorme por aguantar el ataque.

Mike: Debo...aguantar...

Golden Heart: ¡Mike, aguante! ¡Estoy contigo!

Decía Golden Heart que al igual que Red Fire, apoyaba al alicornio para resistir el ataque. Galaxy Dragon Tail también se unió para proporcionar su fuerza a Mike. El alicornio sonrió al contar con el apoyo de sus amigos. Finalmente el muro reflejó el rayo del híbrido, haciendo que recibiera todo el impacto del ataque, sufriendo un daño enorme. Dicha criatura rugió de dolor.

Para completar la cosa, Golden Heart, Light y Nightmare junto con Galaxy Dragon Tail y Lily, concentraron fuerzas y lanzaron un rayo conjunto contra el híbrido, causando más daños todavía. Dicha criatura pese a los daños y que todo su cuerpo estaba enormemente dañado, seguía levantándose.

Medic: ¿Esa cosa es inmortal o qué?

Comentaba Medic, impresionada por la descomunal resistencia del híbrido. Ahí Mike respondió.

Mike: No por mucho tiempo ¡Pentagrama! ¡Sello luminoso! ¡Arte de Luz! ¡Alexander!

Mike realizó un hechizo de invocación de la artes de luz. En ese momento, en unas montañas lejanas, aparecía en lo alto Alexander (de Final Fantasy VIII, que recuerdos de ese genial videojuego). El enorme armatoste de metal desplegó de sus hombros unas lanzaderas con varios agujeros. Unos arco iris se formaba encima de éstos y energía luminosa se concentraba en ellas. Acto seguido, lanzó un montó de haces de luces por el cielo.

En el laboratorio donde estaba el grupo, aparecieron los haces de luz donde todos impactaron a modo de metralla sobre el híbrido, ocasionando enormes daños en la criatura.

Ocelot: Bien. Probemos las armas ancestrales con éste.

Decía Ocelot sacando la Hammer Sword y lanzándose hacia el híbrido, realizando un potente tajo que le cortó un brazo al ya herido híbrido y hacerlo caer al suelo la extremidad perdida. Ghost sacando las Sega Almas, se lanzó hacia otro brazo y realizó un potente doble tajo cortando otro brazo. Black Wing con las Garras de Dragón y White Shield con la Espada Omega, se lanzaron hacia los brazos restantes, logrando cortárselas. Ahora el híbrido estaba desprovisto de brazos.

Red: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía Red Fire empuñando el Látigo Infernal.

Red: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Serpiente Infernal!

 **Música Finisher**

Red Fire alzaba el látigo, donde dicha arma iba rodeando a la alicornio de fuego sin tocarla. Dicho látigo se iba cubriendo de fuego cuya punta adoptaba forma de una serpiente de fuego y luego el resto del látigo como si el cuerpo de una serpiente de fuego se tratase.

Red: Hora de despedirte, amigo.

Dijo Red Fire con una sonrisa, mientra el látigo se separaba de ella y la alicornio lo tiró para arriba para de un golpe lanzar dicho arma contra el híbrido. La serpiente de fuego atravesó el cuerpo del híbrido a través del pecho y una vez al otro lado, dicha serpiente comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del híbrido como si una serpiente se tratase e inmovilizando a la criatura. El híbrido rugía de furia y dolor, mientras el fuego lo rodeaba por completo y luego terminarlo todo en una enorme explosión de fuego que acabó con dicha criatura desintegrándola por completo.

Red Fire recuperando el látigo en su brazalete, volvía a su estado normal.

Red: Enemigo carbonizado.

Sonreía la alicornio de fuego. El grupo finalmente se reunió.

Medic: Por fin terminó.

Black: Sí. Creí que no iba a morir nunca.

White: Jamás vi a una criatura tan poderosa.

Urano: Casi nos machaca a todos.

Comentaba Urano que al igual que sus hermanos, tenía algunos huesos adoloridos.

Neptuno: Concuerdo con mi hermano. Ni siquiera Arquímedes en su forma titán era tan duro.

Mike: Ahora más que nunca sabemos que los híbridos son una amenaza.

Comentaba seriamente el alicornio.

Rebeca: ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer, Mike?

Preguntaba la chica, donde había deshecho su fusión con Sherrys hace nada.

Mike: Lo mejor sería destruir todas estas instalaciones para asegurarnos de que no sigan creando híbridos, pero antes debemos extraer toda la información que podamos.

Fox: De eso nos ocupamos Gizmo y yo.

Decía Eye Fox. Gizmo hizo un gesto arriba y abajo de estar de acuerdo.

White: Yo te echaré una mano con eso, Eye Fox.

Decía White Shield acompañando a Eye Fox hacia los monitores para acceder a la base de datos y averiguar que pasaba exactamente, y quizás alguna pista para conocer la identidad de quién creaba a los híbridos. El resto del grupo se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que había pasado.

Dark: No me puedo creer que hayamos encontrado un laboratorio sobre híbridos.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría.

Dark Cloud: Pues créetelo, nena. Porque estamos en uno ahora mismo.

La contestaba el fénix negro.

Ghost: De todos modos, que raro ¿No? Quiero decir ¿Cómo es que Arquímedes posee un laboratorio de este tipo en este lugar?

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Sherrys la secundo.

Sherrys: Cierto, amiga. Que se sepa, los dragones de aquí están demasiado atrasados para tener siquiera tecnología.

El comentario del gato no les agradó a los trillizos y éstos le dijeron al gato.

Minerva: Oye, tú, gato. No somos dragones atrasados.

Neptuno: Exacto. Somos una cultura avanzada, y todos los dragones sabemos mucho...Salvo Urano.

Urano: Exacto. Todos somos dragones avanzados, salvo yo...Espera ¿Qué?

Se quejó este último molesto, mientras sus otros hermanos se reían de él. El gato educadamente se disculpó.

Sherrys: Mis disculpas, caballeros.

Anivia: Lo que el gato pulgoso quiere decir, es que toda esta tecnología es demasiado avanzada para cualquier cultura normal. Está claro que alguien está ayudando a Arquímedes.

Lily: ¿Pero quién?

Ocelot: Eso es algo que debemos averiguar, preciosa.

Respondía Ocelot, mientras se colocaba su sombrero.

Mike: Sí. Algo que deberemos averiguar cuanto antes.

Comentaba de forma seria el alicornio.

Mientras en Draconem. En una habitación secreta del castillo donde había múltiples libros. Arquímedes estaba enfrente de una mesa mirando un libro en una página concreta.

Minerva: Sí. Con esto no habrá forma de que me detengan. Seré el amo indiscutible de todo ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el dragón malvadamente. Detrás de un estante estaba la extraña figura semi invisible de alguien espiándolo.

¿?: Interesante. Me pregunto que será.

Se preguntaba la extraña figura con voz femenina. En ese momento, Arquímedes abandono la sala por la salida secreta. Al ver marcharse al dragón, la figura misteriosa se volvió completamente invisible y sin ser vista (como si pusieran verla claro) se acercó al libro que estaba ojeando Arquímedes. La figuraba invisible miraba la página que estaba leyendo el dragón y comentó.

¿?: Vaya, vaya. Con que esto es lo que planea Arquímedes. Mejor me llevo esto.

Comentaba la figura misteriosa, arrancando una página concreta del libro y dicha página desapareció de vista (por que se lo guardo bajo la capa de invisibilidad la misteriosa figura).

¿?: Bien. Hora de marcharse.

Decía la figura misteriosa marchándose, por donde salio Arquímedes.

En la habitación real del rey, se abrió la zona de la chimenea donde la figura misteriosa se apartó hacia un lado. La figura invisible iba saliendo por ella. Ahí vio a Arquímedes que estaba durmiendo encima de la cama. La figura al verlo, trató de salir discretamente por la ventana, pero sin querer tiró una pequeña columna con un jarrón encima, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La figura cogio el jarrón a tiempo, pero por desgracia no pudo evitar que la columna chocara contra el suelo, provocando un gran estruendo. Aquello despertó a Arquímedes que sobresaltado se levantó.

Arquímedes: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Preguntaba molesto el dragón, mirando por todas partes pero no vio absolutamente nada. Solo vio la columna tirada al suelo y con el jarrón de pie en el suelo.

Arquímedes: Ya veo. Solo se cayó la columna y el jarrón cayó al suelo. Nada importante.

Comentaba el dragón volviéndose a dormirse, pero justo en ese momento, se levantó de nuevo y exclamó.

Arquímedes: ¡Un momento! Si la columna con el jarrón cayeron al suelo ¿Cómo es que el jarrón no se ha roto y esté de una pieza y de pie?

El dragón rápidamente se levantó y miró por todas partes comprobando si había algún intruso. Al no ver a nadie, se calmó un poco, pero justo en ese momento, se le cruzó una idea en la cabeza.

Arquímedes: Un momento ¿Y sí?

El dragón volvió al escondite secreto y rápidamente fue hacia el libro que estaba leyendo. Su sorpresa fue que le faltaba una página. Justo la que Arquímedes estaba leyendo. Al ver la página faltante, no pudo evitar soltar un enorme rugido de furia. Muy lejos de allí, la misteriosa figura invisible emulo una sonrisa y comentó.

¿?: Veo que ya ha descubierto que su libro le falta una hoja je, je, je. Ahora debo volver con el jefe.

Se reía la misteriosa figura, antes de desaparecer por completo.

En el Daily Equestria, Jameson estaba en su despachó hablando por el teléfono.

Jameson: Sí. Lo quiero todo para mañana. En primera plana, sobre la amenaza de Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Más te vale que esté todo listo o ya puedes buscarte otro trabajo.

Jameson estaba de un lado a otro sobre su mesa, hablando con sus empleados por teléfono. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Jameson: ¡Quien sea, que se largue! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer por lo que no puedo ver ahora a nadie!

¿?: ¿Ni siquiera para mí, Caesar, querido?

Se oía una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Jameson se sorprendió cuando oyó dicha voz. En ese momento, su expresión enfadada pasó a la de una sonrisa.

Jameson: ¿Lara? ¿Eres tú? Pasa, querida, por favor.

Decía el terrestre con una expresión de alegría y felicidad, cosa extraña con alguien del carácter del editor. La puerta se abrió y por ella pasó una hermosa yegua terrestre de la edad de Caesar, de pelaje rosa. Crin abultado y bien arreglado violeta como cola larga del mismo color, con líneas blancas en la crin violeta. Ojos violetas. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo que la impedía ver su cutie mark.

Jameson: Lara. Que feliz verte aquí ¿Cómo está mi futura prometida?

Comentaba de forma alegre el editor con la yegua, donde parecía ser de algún modo su prometida. Lara sonriendo alegremente, le respondió.

Lara: Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar ¿Y cómo está mi querido editor?

Coqueteaban ambos con una amplia sonrisa y se pusieron a charlar.

Lara: Veo que estás muy ocupado, querido.

Jameson: Sí, querida. Esto me tiene muy ocupado. Sobre todo por la gran amenaza que tenemos encima.

Lara: ¿Te refieres a los dragones de Draconem?

Jameson: No solo los dragones. Sino también de esta otra amenaza.

Decía el editor, sacando una carpeta de un cajón y dejándola sobre la mesa donde en ella había fotos de Mike Bluer y su patrulla. La yegua mirando las fotos, comentó.

Lara: ¿No son de Mike Bluer y su patrulla? ¿Esos buenos chicos que se dedican a proteger Equestria de esos dragones?

Preguntaba la yegua. Jameson molesto, la respondió.

Jameson: Compinchados con ellos querrás decir. Ese alicornio y su grupo no son más que unos farsantes. Se hacen los héroes para que todo el mundo crea que son buenos, pero a mí no me engañan. Son unos fraudes que están colaborando en secreto con esos dragones, para que nos invadan. No son de fiar.

Explicaba Jameson. El seguía con la idea de que Mike Bluer y su patrulla eran farsantes. Lara en cambio, no pensaba igual. Ella había oído historias sobre los actos heroicos de la patrulla y de todas las buenas obras que han hecho, por lo que no los consideraban criminales.

Lara: Querido ¿No estarás equivocado? Por lo que he oído, son buena gente.

Jameson: ¿Buena gente? ¡Y un rábano! Son fraudes, te lo digo yo y cuanto más antes se den cuenta la gente de que son una amenaza, mejor. No te dejes engañar por la expresión de buenas personas. Te digo yo que son criminales.

Lara no sabía que decir. Ella no pensaba que fueran criminales Mike Bluer y su patrulla. En ese momento entró Robi.

Robi: Señor Jameson. Ah, hola, señora Night. No la había visto.

Lara: Hola, Robi.

Jameson: ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy con mi prometida?

Robi: Lo siento, señor Jameson. Venía a decirle que llegó lo que había pedido.

Jameson: Ya era hora. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Bueno, querida, te dejo. El deber me llama.

Decía el editor, dando un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de ella para luego irse con Robi, quedando sola la yegua. La yegua volvió a mirar las fotos donde salían Mike y su patrulla. Ella quería a su futuro marido, pero se negaba a creer que el llamado Mike Bluer y su patrulla fueran en verdad una amenaza. Ella quería creer que ellos son verdaderos héroes y quería decírselo a Jameson, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Jameson no era de los que cambiaban de idea tan fácilmente.

En el castillo del reino grifo, estaban la patrulla en la sala del trono. También estaban las princesas como las mane, y los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal. También estaban los trillizos y su familia, como Ignea y los hijos de Magma.

Fiora: Me alegro de que hayáis venido todos. Estoy seguro de que esto les interesará oír lo que la patrulla tiene que contarles.

Celestia: ¿Sobre qué, reina?

Mike: Sobre lo que descubrimos en Draconem.

Respondía el alicornio. Mike se puso a explicar a los presentes sobre el laboratorio secreto que había en la tierra de Draconem y sobre que creaban híbridos en ella. Sobraba decir que los presentes, tenían una expresión de asombro cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

Celestia: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Exclamó la princesa.

Luna: Ni yo, hermana.

Armor: Pero ¿Quién crearía unas abominaciones como esas?

Comentaba sorprendido el príncipe de cristal, al igual que su esposa que tampoco se creía lo que acababa de oír.

Cadence: No me puedo creer que alguien cree vida de esa manera, con tanta deliberación sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Comentaba la princesa del amor que no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

Ceniza: No me puedo creer que Arquímedes esté creando híbridos de esa manera.

Neptuno. Pues créetelo, padre. Porque mis hermanos y yo los vimos en persona.

Urano: Y el dragón híbrido ese era duro de verdad, donde nos pateo bien el trasero. Aun me duelen algunos huesos de la paliza que nos metió.

Minerva: Logramos derrotarlo a duras penas. Bueno. Más bien Mike y su equipo lo hicieron, nosotros ni siquiera le hicimos cosquillas.

Le respondieron sus tres hijos. Ahí Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Yo no creo que Arquímedes pueda el mismo crear híbridos. Se requiera tener una tecnología muy avanzada para crear algo así.

White: Cierto. Está claro que le están ayudando. Y la presencia de esos ponis celestes necron da mucho que pensar.

Completaba White Shield con aire pensativo.

Twilight: Lo que no entiendo es, que hacían ponis allí en esa instalación.

Spike: Es verdad. Ese Arquímedes como su esposa, odian a muerte a los ponis. No comprendo como podía haber ponis allí.

Comentaban éstos. Ahí Darkwing dijo.

Dark: Por desgracia, no pudimos interrogar a ninguno porque nos atacaban con tanta ferocidad, que no tuvimos más remedio que acabar con todos ellos.

Rebeca: Y ese fastidioso escudo que tienen. Sin duda una pesadilla.

Comentaron ambas chicas.

Applejack: ¿Y qué pensáis hacer con ese sitio?

Mike: Le pedí a Selenis que enviara tropas para asegurar la zona para luego investigarlo. Quizás con un poco de suerte, averigüemos quien los está creando.

Explicaba Mike. Luego cambiando de tema, dijo el alicornio.

Mike: Pero antes de continuar, quiero comentar otra cosa.

Fiora: ¿Cuál joven, emperador?

Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, miró hacia una pared, cosa que al grupo le extraño lo que éste hacía. Luego el alicornio dijo.

Mike: Ya puedes aparecer, Nova.

¿?: Ya era hora. Me preguntaba cuando iba a poder salir.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír una voz salir de la nada, y especialmente cuando vieron algo reaparecer de la nada, revelando que estaba cubierta por un manto de invisibilidad. Fluttershy se había asustado por ello, dondese escondió detrás de Rainbow.

Mike: Bienvenida, Nova.

Saludaba el alicornio con una sonrisa a la llamada Nova. Una yegua celestes de pelaje azul cielo, crin rubia peinada al estilo cola de caballo. Ojos amarillos. Portaba un traje de agente fantasma de color negro, con la parte de las patas grises. , gafas especiales de agente fantasma. Botas negras. Portaba un rifle de francotirador que usan los agentes fantasmas de la Guardia Celeste. Su uniforme era similar al que como el que usan los agentes fantasmas de la Guardia Celeste. Una vez visible la yegua, Mike les presentó al grupo.

Mike: Amigos. Os presento a la agente Nova. Una de nuestras más eficaces agentes fantasma de la Guardia Celeste.

Armor: ¿Agente fantasma?

Luna: Ni siquiera noté su presencia.

Ceniza: Curioso. Ni siquiera capté un olor distinto a los que hay aquí ahora.

Comentaba el dragón que al igual que el resto de dragones, no habían notado en absoluto la presencia de la agente fantasma, y ni siquiera notaron su olor. Mike se puso a explicar.

Mike: Los agentes fantasmas son agentes especializados en infiltración y espionaje. Al igual que son verdaderamente letales con sus rifles de francotirador, capaces de matar de un tiro a cualquier enemigo. Usan trajes de invisibilidad que les oculta de la vista del enemigo y además anulan su olor haciéndolos imposibles de detectarlos. Además de poseer poderes psionicos para el combate.

Explicaba el alicornio. Los presentes, salvo la patrulla como Nightmare y Light en su tamaño normal, ya que estos últimos conocían a dichos agentes, pero el resto del grupo estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición como la explicación del alicornio.

Twilight: Por Celestia. Se nota que el Imperio Celeste tiene una tecnología enormemente avanzada.

Spike: Mola. Sin duda es genial esto.

Nova mirando a Spike, con una sonrisa le dijo a éste.

Nova: Sí, cielo. El imperio posee unos juguetes muy interesantes como el equipo que llevo. Por eso, los mejores productos del mundo tienen el logotipo del Imperio Celeste, guapeton.

Le comentaba dulcemente la yegua, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza del pequeño dragón, donde Spike se ruborizaba un poco mientras jugaba con sus garritas. Ahí Mike la preguntó.

Mike: Dime, Nova ¿Qué descubriste en Draconem? En el mensaje, dijiste que habías descubierto algo verdaderamente importante.

La agente tras dejar de acariciar la cabeza del pequeño dragón, le respondió al alicornio.

Nova: Muy simple, emperador. Encontré esto que estoy seguro que será de vuestro interés.

Decía la agente, sacando de su traje la hoja arrancada del libro de Arquímedes y se lo dio a Mike. El alicornio lo ojeó y se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Mike: ¡No puede ser!

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre, Mike?

Preguntó la princesa que al igual que el resto, tenían curiosidad por lo que ponía dicha página. Mike respondió con una expresión muy seria.

Mike: Es un hechizo...Para convertir dragones comunes, en dragones de obsidiana.

Respondió el alicornio, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por la gran revelación.

Luna: ¿Un hechizo para convertir dragones comunes en dragones de obsidiana?

Rebeca: ¿Para qué querría un hechizo semejante Arquímedes?

Preguntaban éstas. En ese momento Vulcan y Pinkie exclamaron.

Vulcan: Sí ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Convertirse éste y a todos sus seguidores en dragones de obsidiana?

Pinkie: ¿Y así tener todo un ejercito de dragones de obsidiana bajo su mando, siendo ese dragón tan malo el gran líder de todos ellos?

Ambos: ¿Para luego gobernar así el mundo como amos y señores de todo?

Un gran silencio se formó en el momento que ambos ponis dijeron eso.

Fox: Madre mía. No se que da más miedo. Lo que habeís dicho o que sea precisamente eso.

Comentaba la arquera bastante sorprendida. Ahí Rainbow la secundo.

Rainbow: Sí. Da bastante miedo eso ya.

Ghost: Entonces ¿Eso es lo que planea Arquímedes?

Mike: Mucho me temo que así es. Y si Arquímedes logra realizar este hechizo en él y en todos sus seguidores, tendremos montones de problemas.

Comentaba el alicornio, preocupado ante lo que habían averiguado éstos. Ahora una gran amenaza se cernía sobre ellos si Arquímedes lograba su objetivo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Tu rostro es todo un poema, hermosa.

La decía el grifo sentado en la silla, mientras la grifo tenía una expresión de casi estar en shock, luego de de recuperarse, dijo.

Jill: Sí, sí. Es que me ha costado bastante asimilarlo todo esto. Primero el híbrido gigante, y ahora que Arquímedes tenía un hechizo para crear dragones comunes en dragones de obsidiana. Tanto de una vez.

Lyndon: Cuesta un poco asimilarlo todo de una sola vez. Estaba claro que Arquímedes estaba deseoso de hacerse con el máximo poder, sea cual sea el precio.

Le comentaba el grifo a ésta.

 **Continuara**

 **No olvidéis comentar.**


	40. Cap 39 El Ataque Cuatro Supremos 1º Part

**Capítulo 39**

 **El Ataque de los Cuatro Supremos 1º Parte**

Lyndon: Bien. Lo siguiente que te contaré, puede ser uno de los peores capítulos que el alicornio y su grupo pasaron.

Jill: ¿Te refieres cuando en las instalaciones atacaron esos misteriosos tipos?

Lyndon: Exactamente. Y no fue agradable la verdad. Especialmente para el alicornio y los otros tres jóvenes.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Una fortaleza fortificada del reino de los dragones, estaban varios dragones fieles a Arquímedes vigilando una extensa zona. La fortaleza estaba enormemente fortificada y no era nada fácil conquistarla de un ataque frontal. Los guardias estaban vigilando el castillo, hasta que de repente varios misiles impactaron en el castillo, derribando parte del muro.

Los dragones vigilantes vieron que los responsables de dichos ataques eran unos misteriosas naves. Uno era un helicóptero de combate y el otro un caza avanzado. Dichas naves volaron por encima del castill,o mientras los defensores disparaban sus ballestas o lanzaban fuego, pero dichas naves lo esquivaban sin problemas. Acto seguido las dos naves se transformaron en robots.

Cyclonus: Hora de limpiar la zona.

Skystorm: Por supuesto, Cyclonus.

Los dos vehículos resultaban ser en realidad dos de los robots que formaban parte del equipo Los Cinco Destructores. Cinco poderosos robots de gran poder en individual, pero letales en grupo. Tras la Guerra Celeste, sus cuerpos robots fueron recuperados y reprogramados para servir al Imperio Celeste y a su nuevo emperador.

Los dragones iban a volver a disparar, hasta que unos disparos de cañón impactaron en varias defensas, destruyéndolas así. Ahí apareció un tanque de combate que se transformó en robot, revelando ser nada menos que Demolisher. Otro de los Cinco Destructores. También aparecieron Fire Road a un lado de éste.

Demolisher: Esto va a ser demasiado fácil

Fire Road: Nada es difícil para nosotros

Comentaron ambos robots gigantes. Del cielo emergió una nave de gran tamaño que fue disparando sus cañones contra las defensas del castillo, dejándola desprovistas de ellas a la fortaleza. Una compuerta se abrió y por ella apareció Seraz, el líder de los Cinco Destructores.

Seraz: ¡Destructores! ¡Combinaos en Devasteitor!

Ordeaba Seraz y saltó convirtiendo su cuerpo en el cuerpo principal de Devasteitor. Demolisher y Fire Road se convirtieron en las piernas donde el cuerpo principal se acopló a éstas. Acto seguido Skystorm y Cyclonus se unieron para convirtiéndose en los brazos de Devasteitor. La cabeza del gran robot emergió como dos cañones en la espalda.

Devasteitor: ¡Devasteitor aplastar fortaleza!

Gritaba el enorme robot, a la vez que soltaba un gran rugido. Los dragones que estaban por el muro, miraban impresionados a la vez que intimidados por el enorme robot. Devasteitor avanzó hacia la gran puerta de la fortaleza. Los dragones desde los muros, lanzaban todo lo que tenían para detener al robot gigante, pero para el gran robot eran como picaduras de mosquito que ni siquiera frenaban su avance. Devasteitor finalmente llegó a la puerta.

Devasteitor: ¡Hora de destrozar!

El robot concentró energía y lanzó un devastador puñetazo contra la puerta que la derribó al instante y sin esfuerzo alguno, permitiendo al enorme robot pasar. Los dragones que estaban en el patio de la fortaleza, retrocedieron asustado al ver al colosal robot. Rápidamente recuperaron el valor y fueron volando hacia el robot, lanzando sus llamaradas contra él, pero no le hacían mella en absoluto en la armadura del robot.

Devasteitor: ¡Devasteitor aplastar mosquitos!

Decía el gran robot, dando varios manotazos contra los dragones, haciendo caer a varios de ellos contra el suelo. Luego disparo su cañón láser contra un edificio, haciéndolo explotar y hacer salir por los aires a varios dragones que cayeron al suelo heridos, pero no muertos.

Mientras el robot gigante limpiaba el patio, varios tropas celestes entraron por la puerta, mientras otras lo hacían mediante trasportes aéreos y descendían de éstas mediante cables de metal. El general Tacticus entraba por la puerta junto con varios soldados.

Tacticus: ¡Vamos, soldados! ¡Tomad esta fortaleza!

Ordenaba el general, mientras los soldados obedecían. Los soldados celestes disparaban sus armas de energía como los soldados de lanza cohetes contra los dragones, mientras los soldados con escudo estaban delante para proteger a las tropas del fuego de los dragones con sus enormes escudos.

El general tranquilamente observaba como iba tomando la batalla en la fortaleza, hasta que fue rodeado por seis dragones.

Dragón: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Vais a lamentar haber venido aquí!

Rugía uno de los dragones. El general en cambio, no mostraba preocupación alguna.

Dragon2: ¡Te vamos a matar!

Los seis dragones se lanzaron hacia el general dispuestos a matarlo. El general tranquilamente cogió el pomo de su espada y de unos rápidos movimientos, los golpeó a todos con su Espada del Olvido sellada. En cuestión de segundos, los dragones cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Tacticus: Muy fácil.

En pocos minutos, las tropas imperiales tomaron la fortaleza y como en batallas anteriores, lograron ganar la batalla sin provocar bajas enemigas. El general Tacticus contactó por el comunicador de su casco.

Tacticus: Aquí el general Tacticus. Hemos tomado la fortaleza. Bajas enemigas, ninguna.

Las tropas imperiales iban ganando territorios y zonas para permitir a los rebeldes obtener ventaja, cosa que para Arquímedes era una pesadilla, ya que todo lo que le había costado conseguir desde que se hizo rey, se iba al traste. También el hecho de que las tropas imperiales ganasen batallas sin provocar bajas enemigas, alentaba a algunos dragones antiguamente fieles a Arquímedes, algunos por lealtad u otros por miedo a éste, a unirse a la causa de los rebeldes.

En el castillo del reino grifo, Mike y los otros jóvenes junto con los trillizos, estaban charlando. Golden Tail y Silver Tail estaban ambos en sus formas de zorro, jugando juntos. Silver Lion estaba jugando con su dueña, mientras Rebeca se iba arreglando el peinado, llevando su vestido con apariencia de estudiante.

Night: Es increíble lo que acabamos de descubrir en poco tiempo.

Lily: ¿Quieres decir cuando encontramos primero ese laboratorio donde creaban híbridos? ¿O que Arquímedes esté tratando de convertirse en un dragón de obsidiana por si mismo?

Preguntaba la dragoncita que estaba jugando a las damas con Spike. Night sentado en un sillón la respondía.

Night: Las dos cosas.

Spike: No me puedo creer que Arquímedes llegue a eso. Quiero decir, primero un laboratorio donde crean las cosas esas, y luego que quiera convertirse en un dragón como el que atacó el reino grifo hace tiempo.

Comentaba Spike moviendo una ficha.

Minerva: Sabía yo que Arquímedes estaba loco, pero nunca me imaginé que hasta tal extremo.

Decía la dragona recostándose en el sillón. Ahí Neptuno comentó.

Neptuno: Cierto ¿Qué es lo siguiente que querrá hacer Arquímedes ya? ¿Acaso querrá convertirse en el próximo dragón Bahamet?

Dijo de de repente el dragón, captando la atención de los ponis y los jóvenes dragones.

Mike: ¿Bahamet?

Dark: ¿Quién es Bahamet?

Spike: No me suena de nada.

Ante la pregunta de los jóvenes, Minerva poniéndose erguida en su asiento, les respondió a éstos.

Minerva: Bueno. Como maestra de escuela, conozco varias historias. Es una leyenda poco conocida en nuestro pueblo. Bahamet era conocido en las leyendas antiguas de los dragones como un enorme y despiadado dragón, conocido como el señor de la destrucción, el que destruiría el mundo entero.

Los jóvenes escuchaban la historia que explicaba la dragona, mientras Minerva seguía contando.

Minerva: Aquel malvado dragón causó miles de muertes en el mundo, parecía que nada podía detenerlo. Según las leyendas de nuestro pueblo, nuestras diosa Lunarian se enfrentó a aquel monstruo y después de una encarnizada batalla, logró derrotarlo.

Sherrys: Mmm...Interesante.

Comentaba el gato que estaba sentado al lado de su dueña, mientras ésta le acariciaba la cabeza al gran gato.

Minerva: Según las leyendas, sus restos fueron esparcidos por el mundo o al menos eso dice la leyenda.

Rebeca: Pues es una suerte que ese dragón esté muerto. Sino la que se nos podría haber avecinado.

Comentaba la chica, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del enorme gato.

Minerva: Pero según la leyenda. El malvado dragón Bahamet podría volver reencarnado y traer de nuevo la destrucción al mundo entero.

Holy: Vale. Eso si que es malo.

Dark: Muy mal rollito.

Anivia: No me gustaría encontrármelo.

Terrax: Menos mal que solo es una leyenda ¿No?

Preguntaba con temor esto último el fénix.

Minerva: Solo es una leyenda. No hay pruebas de su existencia, por lo que no hay que preocuparse en absoluto.

Terrax: Menos mal.

Neptuno: Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va lo del laboratorio secreto?

Preguntaba el dragón. Ahí Mike respondió.

Mike: De momento hemos asegurado la zona. Muy pronto investigaremos el lugar y con un poco de suerte, averiguar quién está creando esas cosas.

Holy: Espero que sea pronto. No es que me tranquilice la idea de que alguien se dedique a crear monstruos horrendos, por así decirlo.

Comentaba la fénix, sintiendo un ligero escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al recordar eso.

Mientras en un espacio oscuro, el ser oscuro recibía un comunicado de alguien en particular. De nada menos que el profesor Damu, el pony científico que Mike y su grupo conocieron en la nave Aurora.

¿?: ¿Dices que han encontrado el laboratorio secreto?

Damu: Así es, amo. Mike Bluer y su grupo encontraron a los híbridos e incluso lograron destruir al prototipo experimental. Si los dejamos a su aire, pueden descubrir más de lo deseado.

Respondía el doctor, juntándose de cascos y expresando su preocupación. El ser oscuro meditando por un momento, dijo.

¿?: No puedo permitir que interfieran en mis planes. Hay que impedirlo como sea, además, puede ser una oportunidad perfecta para eliminar a Mike Bluer de una vez por todas.

Damu: ¿Va a enviar a algunos de sus monstruos contra ellos, mi amo?

¿?: No. Enviaré a algunos de mis mejores guerreros. Los Cuatro Supremos.

Dijo esto último, haciendo que una expresión de sorpresa se figurase en el rostro del doctor.

Damu: (Los Cuatro Supremos. Nunca pensé que el amo realmente enviaría a estos) ¿Realmente los va a enviar ahora, amo?

¿?: Les envié para que cumplieran una misión de enviar un mensaje a cierta persona, que creía que podía jugarse de lista conmigo. Ya deberían haber terminado. Me comunicaré con ellos de inmediato.

Decía el ser oscuro.

En el mundo conocido como Santuary, conocida por estar gobernada por las aguerridas y avanzadas valkirias. Una civilización de varias razas compuesta por hembras, siendo éstas las completas dominantes, donde los machos viven como esclavos o como mascotas.

Dicha civilización está gobernada por la reina Crazy Axe. Una pegaso verde de crines esponjosa rojas como cola y ojos marrones. Con cutie mark de de una gran hacha doble con una corona de princesa.

Dicha civilización tiene varios mundos bajo su gobierno y casi nadie las hace frente, ya que este es una raza muy poderosa, o al menos eso es lo que la mayoría piensan.

En la capital de Santuary, la ciudad estaba completamente devastada. Los grandes edificios que componían la ciudad, estaban en ruinas o derribadas. Vehículos militares destrozados. Miles de valkirias muertas por todas partes con sangre esparcidas por todos lados. La mayoría de las valkiria muertas tenían una expresión de horror en sus rostros como si hubieran visto algo verdaderamente aterrador antes de morir. Enormes naves estrelladas por toda la ciudad. Vehículos militares y armas destruidas reducidas a meros escombros. Incluso había varias de las colosales naves que usan las valkirias en sus conquistas, estrelladas en diversos puntos de la ciudad. Había incendios por todas partes, las escasas supervivientes estaban escondidas esperando que lo que fuera que atacase la ciudad, se hubiera ido definitivamente. Las valkirias conocidas por su valor y a no temer a nada en absoluto, en sus rostros figuraban horror extremo como un enorme miedo.

Cualquiera pensaría que un ejercito más poderoso que las valkirias, atacó la capital de Santuary y prácticamente aplastó a sus defensoras. Pero más lejos de la realidad, los responsables de aquella destrucción fueron nada menos que simplemente cuatro.

En la sala del torno, donde sus pares de columnas y cuadros o pinturas, estaban todas destrozadas. Apoyándose en el trono estaba una muy heridas y debilitada Crazy Axe con su armadura y arma completamente destrozadas. Cerca de ella estaban las Viudas Negras como las Diablesas tiradas en el suelo completamente heridas e inconscientes y por fortuna ninguna muerta, cosa que no se puede decirse de las guardias que estaban horriblemente mutiladas. La pegaso verde miraba hacia delante de forma desafiante a los responsables de aquella masacre en su ciudad.

Nebula: Y eso es solo una advertencia del amo, Craxy Axe.

Decía Nébula con una sonrisa perversa, Una yegua alicornio tan alta como Celestia, pero con una figura similar Fleur de List. De pelaje oscura con un gran cuerno rojo. Su cutie mark no se veía por la armadura negra que ésta llevaba puesta. A su lado estaba su compañero Deadfang. Un enorme dragón negro de escamas negras con espinas rojas y de grandes alas. Una cola terminada en arpón. Ojos rojos sangre. Su aspecto era verdaderamente intimidador. El enorme dragón mirando con desprecio a la pegaso verde, la decía mientras sujetaba con su garra una pieza de la nueva aleación que habían creado las valkirias.

Deadfamg: Estupida yegua. Ya sabes que a nuestro amo no le gusta que intentes conquistar mundos que están bajo su mando ¿En serio creíais tú y tu patético grupo de valkirias que con solo hacer este nuevo metal ridículo, estaríais a nuestra altura?

Decía el dragón, aplastando con desprecio con su garra el metal como si de papel se tratase y luego lo tiró a los pies de la pegaso verde.

Detrás de Nébula y Deadfang, estaban otros dos ponis machos alicornios. Uno de ellos llevaba una armadura azul hielo oscura con forma de hielo, con detalles blancos en las partes superiores de las patas, cuello y torso. Llevaba una mascara sellada en el casco sin rostro, donde solo tenían dos agujeros en forma de ojos de tristeza para ver por aquella mascara. Tenía el símbolo del Omega en el pecho de la armadura. El otro alicornio llevaba una armadura similar, pero en roja con forma de llamas con partes amarillas en los mismos sitios que el primero. Tenía una mascara sin rostro amarilla con agujeros en forma de ojos enojados para ver por ella. Tenía el símbolo del Alpha en el pecho de la armadura. Las armaduras de ambos ponis les tapaban por completo incluyendo las alas impidiendo ver su aspecto. Éstos estaban parados sin decir absolutamente nada de nada, mientras el enorme dragón y la alicornio hablaban con la reina.

Nébula: Oh, Crazxy Axe. Que mala has sido. Pretender conquistar un mundo, del cual nuestro amo le ha echado el ojo. Muy mal, Crazy Axe, pero que muy mal.

Decía con burla la yegua, acercándose a la reina valkiria y pasando su casco en el rostro de la yegua. La reina mirando con odio a la alicornio, apartó bruscamente con su casco la de la alicornio, y trató de golpearla con su arma destrozada y sin apenas filo, pero la alicornio lo esquivó tele transportándose a un lado, evitando así el ataque.

Craxy Axe: Vete al infierno basura.

Decía la pegaso con gran cansancio en su voz. La alicornio riéndose de la pegaso, la dijo.

Nébula: Sí, lo que tú quieras, pero aun así, tu mayor error fue enfrentarte a la ira del amo.

Deadfang: Un error enormemente estupido. Aquellos que se enfrentan al amo, mueren irremediablemente.

Decía el gran dragón mirando con desprecio a la valkiria. La reina mirando con odio a éstos, les respondió.

Craxy Axe: No me importa...Lo que me hagáis...Tarde o temprano, vuestro amo caerá...

Ante lo que dijo la yegua, la alicornio se rió levemente mientras la decía a ésta.

Nébula: Por favor. Las valkirias en el fondo no sois más que un atajo de brutas sin cerebro, que solo saben usar tecnología robada o encontrada y no dejáis nada a vuestra creatividad. Por esa razón no sois más que unas patéticas hembras inútiles. Sin toda esta tecnología, volveríais a ser unas simples brutas sin cerebro y los machos os dominarían sin problemas ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba la alicornio, mientras caminaba hacia el dragón. Luego Deadfang mirando a la reina, la dijo con expresión molesta.

Deadfang: Eso es solo una advertencia, Craxy Axe. Vuelve a intentar conquistar un mundo bajo el dominio del amo, y la próxima vez os mataremos sin remedio a todas y cada una de vosotras. No solo aquí, sino en todos los mundos donde esté toda vuestra basura valkiria.

Decía en forma de amenaza el dragón. Luego los cuatro desaparecieron en un haz de luz roja, dejando sola a la reina donde ésta con mucho esfuerzo, logró sentarse en lo que quedaba de su trono.

Doctor: Parece que os han dado bien, Craxy Axe.

La pegaso miró despacio hacia su derecha y ahí vio al doctor. La yegua volviendo a mirar al suelo, le respondió al doctor.

Craxy Axe: Solo ha sido un revés temporal. La próxima vez les daremos su merecido.

Decía la reina de forma arrogante. El doctor negando con la cabeza, la comentó.

Doctor: Siento decirte que eso es poco probable. Por mucho que consigáis como magia y tecnología, no estaréis al nivel de las fuerzas del amo.

Aquel comentario molesto a la reina, donde mirando furiosa al doctor, le gritó.

Craxy Axe: ¡Claro que podremos con ellos! ¡Somos la valkirias! ¡La fuerza más poderosa del multi universo y nada ni nadie se nos resiste! Seremos nosotros quienes acabemos con esos tipos y su amo de una vez por todas.

Le decía con furia la valkiria al doctor. El doctor seriamente, la contestó a la reina.

Doctor: Craxy Axe. Abre los ojos. No puedes seguir pretendiendo hacer creer a todos que las valkirias sois invencibles, porque en realidad no lo sois. Esos cuatro guerreros os lo demostraron con enorme diferencia. Aplastaron a todo vuestro ejercito de un plumazo y casi mato a todos los soldados que enviaste contra ellos. Ni tus mejores generales o tus Viudas Negras o Diablesas fueron rivales para ellos. A ti prácticamente de dejaron destrozada sin que tú pudieras hacer absolutamente nada contra ellos.

Le decía el doctor, tratando de que la reina viera la realidad.

Doctor: Por favor, Crazy Axe. Debes parar en tu ansia de dominarlo todo y esperar a que el chico esté preparado para enfrentarse al ser oscuro.

Craxy Axe: Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie. Seré yo quien acabe con el amo de esos tipos y nadie mas.

Decía con arrogancia la reina tras lograr levantarse. El doctor ahí la dijo.

Doctor: Maldita sea, Craxy Axe. Deja por una vez en tu vida tu orgullo de lado y pretender obtener solamente tú el mérito de todo. Si sigues así, solo lograrás condenar a todas tus valkirias a la muerte.

Craxy Axe: Me importa un rábano lo que piense, doctor. Mis valkirias y yo nos bastamos para acabar con el amo y nadie más. Solo debemos formar un ejercito con armas y armaduras mejoradas al máximo. Nuestra gloria está a un paso.

Comentaba con arrogancia la reina, mientras caminaba con dificultad por la sala del trono. El doctor mirando con decepción a la reina, suspiró y dijo.

Doctor: Que cabezota es. Por ese camino solo va a lograr condenar a todas las valkirias. Si al menos se molestase en escuchar. Esa arrogancia suya serán su perdición algún día.

Comentaba de forma seria el doctor, antes de marcharse hacia su cabina azul y luego desaparecer.

En otro lugar, en el territorio de los dragones. Un portal dimensional se abría. Por ella surgió nada menos que la chica unicornio conocida como Ignos y junto a ella su fénix conocido como Pyro. Ésta miraba por todas partes tratando de ubicarse. Luego miró a un brazalete que tenía en su brazo izquierdo parecido al que usa la patrulla y por ella salía un tipo de señal.

Ignos: Aquí están Mike y su grupo. Después de vagar por varias dimensiones, por fin encuentro la firma genética de Mike Bluer. Ahora debo encontrarle cuanto antes.

Decía la chica donde se fue corriendo siguiendo la señal, siendo seguida por el fénix que volaba cerca de ella.

Mientras tanto,e n la zona donde estaba el laboratorio misterioso, había tropas celestes vigilando el perímetro en caso de ataques de dragones. Varios ingenieros celestes se preparaban para entrar en dicho laboratorio para extraer los datos necesarios para su estudio. También se iban a llevar varias capsulas donde estaban los híbridos para estudiarlos y con un poco de suerte, descubrir sus puntos débiles y como combatirlos.

Mike y su patrulla estaban en el campamento base supervisando la operación. Dentro de una tienda de campaña, estaba el grupo reunido en medio de una mesa con un mapa señalando el lugar donde estaba el laboratorio secreto.

Mike: Bueno. Creo que al paso que vamos, lograremos averiguar algo.

Holy: Eso espero. La verdad es que esas cosas sobre los híbridos, no es que me tranquilice mucho.

Comentaba la fénix. Ahí Dark Cloud la dijo para calmarla.

Dark Cloud: Tranquila, preciosa. Todo irá estupendamente. Recogemos unos datos, nos llevamos a algunos de esos bichos para estudiarlos y luego volamos el laboratorio para que no sigan creando más de esas cosas. Y que Arquímedes que se...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le llamó la atención la alicornio al fénix negro.

Mike: Cuanto antes termínenos, mejor. Hasta que esto acabe, no estaré tranquilo en absoluto.

Vulcan: Tranquilo, jefe. Todo irá bien.

Decía Vulcan jugueteando con las figuras que estaban en el mapa, simulando las tropas que vigilaban el perímetro del laboratorio.

Lyndon: Sí ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Nada mas decir eso el grifo, se escuchó una explosión que los alertó a todos.

Fox: No podías haberte quedado callado ¿No?

Le decía la arquera con sarcasmo al grifo. En ese momento, un soldado celeste entró informando al grupo.

Soldado: ¡Emperador! ¡Nos están atacando tropas enemigas!

Informaba nervioso el soldado.

Mike: ¿Dragones a ordenes de Arquímedes?

Soldado: No señor. Parecen ponis celestes, solo que éstos llevan armaduras negras y de aspecto feroz.

Dark: ¡Necron!

Decía sorprendida la alicornio ante lo que oía, al igual que el resto.

Lily: ¿Qué harán guerreros necron aquí?

Preguntaba nerviosa la dragona.

Rebeca: Seguramente vienen a evitar que investiguemos el laboratorio.

Mike: Vamos, equipo. Hay que ocuparnos de esos tipos.

Mike y los otros ponis adoptaron la armadura Bankai y éstos junto con el resto de la patrulla, salieron de la tienda. Lo primero que vieron fueron una flota de naves parecidas a la de la Guardia Celeste como cruceros de batalla y porta naves de interceptores, solo que aparte de diferencias estéticas, éstas eran negras y oscuras con detalles rojos del cual dichas naves tenían un aspecto intimidante como si hubiesen surgido de la misma oscuridad. Dichas naves iban disparando contra el campamento, mientras las tropas imperiales defendían el lugar con las defensas de la base.

De dichas naves invasoras surgieron varios cazas fénix necron de colores oscuros y rojos. También surgieron naves matriz necron de las naves grandes.

Lyndon: ¡Por la gran vellocino de oro! ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntaba alarmado el grifo ante la gran invasión que estaban sufriendo.

Mike: Nos atacan los necron. Y esas naves que parecen tener alas de insecto son transportes, debemos destruirlas o nos invadirán tropas enemigas.

Mike comunicándose con el general Starcream que estaba en la base, le ordenó lo siguiente.

Mike: Starcream. Nos están atacando los necron. Que preparen las defensas y tratad de destruid las naves matriz enemigas para impedir que nos invadan.

Starcream: A la orden, emperador.

Respondía Starcream. Luego comunicándose con la Lanza de Orion, contactó con la Conservadora Selenis.

Mike: Selenis. Nos están invadiendo los ponis celestes conocidos como necron. Necesitamos refuerzos ahora mismo o nos destrozaran.

Selenis: A la orden emperador. Los refuerzos están de camino.

Respondía la conservadora.

Rebeca: Madre mía. Hay montones de enemigos.

Comentaba la chica, viendo la cantidad de naves que iban hacia el campamento. Los primeros en atacar fueron los cazas fénix necron que iban atacando el campamento.

Vulcan: ¿Cuál es el plan, jefe?

Mike: Muy sencillo. Aparte de destruir las naves matrix necron, hay que ocuparse de las grandes naves y de las tropas enemigas terrestres que vayan llegando. Así que hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Dark: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

Sky: Si me permitís la sugerencia, amigos. Podríamos hacer esto. Red Fire, Vulcan en su modo Vuelo, Bit, Black Wing como Golden Heart, Nightmare y Light se ocuparan de las naves grandes. Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Night podrán apoyarlos gracias a sus grandes poderes Bankai. El resto se quedaran en tierra apoyando a las tropas para impedir que las tropas enemigas por tierra nos ataquen, a la vez que destruimos tantas naves matrix como podamos.

Explicaba el paladín. Vulcan apoyó eso.

Vulcan: Me gusta eso. Con tal de machacar naves grandes. Oh, sí. Será sin duda genial.

Comentaba el robot con grandes ganas de aporrear al enemigo. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: No está mal ese plan. Para una mente tan inferior.

Ghost: ¿De dónde viene esa voz?

Una luz roja intensa surgió justo delante de estos. Cuando la luz desapareció, vieron a quién era.

Era un pony celeste necron. Su aspecto no se podía distinguir demasiado bien debido a la enorme armadura tecnológica de placas negras que este tenía, al cual solo se le veía parte de la cara como los ojos, impidiendo ver la boca como la orejas y la crin que tuviera. Era un pony celeste de pelaje gris oscuro como ojos de dragón rojos. Alas de luz rojas. Como se mencionó anteriormente, llevaban una gran armadura tecnológica negra de placas con grandes hombreras de pinchos. Una capa roja que le cubría la mayor parte de la espalda. Llevaba unos brazaletes en la armadura con gemas moradas, otra gema morada en el pecho de la armadura. Tenía dos especies de varas de metal negras en la espalda curvadas hacia delante donde unas luces rojas aparecían de forma intermitente en la parte de dentro. Detrás de la cabeza, tenía como una especie de tubo encadenado a modo de coleta muy larga. Alrededor de su cuerpo circulaba una extraña energía roja. Su pelaje parecía negro claro, sus ojos de dragón rojos brillaban con una extraña energía roja que resultaba intimidante.

El grupo miraba sorprendido al extraño visitante, pero ninguno como Mike que miraba completamente sorprendido al extraño pony celeste.

Mike: (No puede ser. Ese tipo es...).

¿?: ¡Soy Zoltark, criaturas inferiores! ¡Primer ascendiente de los necron! ¡Hemos venido aquí por ordenes de nuestro Gran Señor Mallash!

Se anunciaba el llamado Zoltark ante la patrulla.

Red: ¿Gran Señor Mallash? ¿Ese es vuestro líder?

Preguntaba Red Fire. Zoltark mirando a la alicornio, la respondió con arrogancia.

Zoltark: No tengo por costumbre responder a criaturas inferiores, pero si gustas saberlo, nuestro gran señor Mallash es lo que para vosotros sería un emperador en el Imperio Celeste.

Respondía con total arrogancia el necron. Sherrys bufando, dijo.

Sherrys: She. Menudo creído arrogante es este tipo.

Mike adelantándose al grupo, miró fijamente al necron y le dijo de forma seria.

Mike: Así que al final eres un necron ¿No, Zoltark?

Le preguntaba de forma sería y molesta el alicornio. Zoltark mirando al alicornio por primera vez, exclamó.

Zoltark: ¡Mira tú por donde! Si es el joven emperador del Imperio Celeste. jo, jo, jo.

Se reía el necron con gran arrogancia. La patrulla se sorprendió cuando se fijaron que Mike y Zoltark parecían conocerse de antes.

White: ¿Se conocen?

Fox: No lo sé. Mike nunca nos comentó que conociera a un necron en persona.

Night: Sea lo que sea, no parece bueno.

Mike sin apartar la vista del necron, preguntó.

Mike: Dime ¿Vuestro llamado Gran Señor sirve al ser oscuro que crea a estos híbridos?

Zoltark: Ya veo que sabes lo de nuestro amo. La verdad es que esperaba que incluso alguien inferior como tú y tu grupo, averiguaseis algo tan simple como eso por vuestra cuenta.

Respondía con arrogancia el necron cruzándose de brazos. Al grupo le molestaba la actitud arrogante de aquel tipo. Justo en ese momento, varios cruzados celestes rodearon al necron.

Cruzado: ¡Atacad!

Gritó el cruzado y éstos se lanzaron hacia el necron. Mike trató de impedirlo.

Mike: ¡No! ¡Esperad!

Pero ya era tarde. Los cruzados se lanzaron hacia el necron. Zoltark no hizo nada de inmediato. Lo único que hizo fue concentrar energía roja en un brazo derecho y cuando los cruzados estuvieron a punto de atacarlo, Zoltark lanzó su brazo a la vez que liberaba una gran campo de energía roja que golpeo a todos los cruzados y los derribó duramente al suelo para sorpresa del grupo.

Ocelot: Este tipo parece duro de roer, a tumbado a esos cruzados como si nada.

Bit: Precaución. Se han detectado enormes niveles psionicos en la unidad enemiga.

Informaba el robot grifo, mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia. Darkwing, Rebeca como Sherrys y Night Ray se pusieron al lado de Mike y entre los cinco se pusieron en guardia. Zoltark mirando a estos últimos, les dijo con su típica actitud arrogante.

Zoltark: Aunque me encantaría aplastaros como los seres inferiores que sois, mucho me temo que a vosotros cuatro os tengo reservado algo especial. Aunque la verdad no entiendo por qué. Sinceramente, no parecéis gran cosa.

Night: Tú espera que mis armas de cristal te alcancen y ya veremos si te parecemos poca cosa o no.

Decía de forma amenazante el unicornio, mientras creaba unas cuchillas de cristal en sus brazos. Zoltark no dijo nada. Simplemente concentró energía roja por todo su cuerpo, haciendo temblar la tierra y que varios fragmentos de tierra y roca flotaran alrededor.

Zoltark: Vuestra destrucción es inevitable, aunque vosotros cuatro no estaréis ahí para verlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Dijo el necron lanzando un rayo contra estos.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Sherrys: ¡Señorita Rebeca, cuidado!

Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Night Ray junto con el gato, trataron de defenderse con sus armas, pero el rayo en el momento que los alcanzó, desaparecieron de vista de todos. Aquello alertó al grupo.

Lily: ¡Oh, no! ¡Rebeca! ¡Chicos!

Gritaba alarmada la dragona, echándose las garras a la cabeza. Nightmare furioso, miró al necron y le gritó.

Nightmare: ¿Qué les has hecho a nuestros amigos?

Zoltark: Nada por desgracia. Simplemente les he enviado a cuatro lugares distintos de esta zona, para que ciertas personas importantes se ocupen de ellos.

Red: ¿Personas importantes?

Zoltark: Lo único que puedo deciros, es que vuestros amigos no tendrán un mañana. Eso os lo aseguro. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el necron cruzando de brazos. El grupo miraba con odio al necron. Ahí Lyndon furioso, le gritó al necron.

Lyndon: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Toma flecha!

El grifo disparó una flecha contra el necron. Zoltark con total tranquilidad, detuvo la flecha con su casco impregnado con magia roja oscura y con un simple pensamiento, destruyó dicha flecha.

Zoltark: No os preocupéis. Os dejaré algo de diversión para vosotros. Y ahora, adiós.

Black: ¡No tan rápido, maldito!

Gritó Black Wing volando a toda velocidad hacia el necron dispuesta a partirlo en dos con su Solar Blade, por desgracia, el necron se tele transportó evitando el ataque en el último momento y desapareciendo así.

Medic: Se ha escapado.

Camaleón: Mucho me temo que tenemos problemas más grandes.

Decía el robot changeling, señalando con su casco las naves matriz necron que lograron llegar y abriéndose a modo de flor y girando sobre si mismo, generando energía. Donde estaba el campo de energía, surgieron varios haces de luces y por ella aparecieron tropas necron como cruzados necron y varias tropas más como vehículos. Los cruzados celestes sacando sus cuchillas de energía, se lanzaron hacia las tropas enemigas al igual que los cruzados necron. Ambas fuerzas chocaron y comenzaron a combatir en un combate brutal.

Light: El enemigo ataca.

Lily: ¿Qué hacemos? No sabemos dónde están Mike y los otros?

Preguntaba preocupada la dragona por Mike y los otros. Ahí Ocelot seriamente, respondió a la dragona.

Ocelot: De momento no podemos hacer nada más. Seguiremos el plan de Blue Sky y una vez que despejemos esto, nos ocuparemos de buscar a Mike y los otros.

A Lily al igual que a los otros, no le gustó la respuesta del espadachín, pero sabían que Ocelot tenía razón. Ahora mismo no podrían hacer nada por Mike y los otros hasta que lograsen rechazar la invasión.

Mientras tanto, Mike y los otros aparecieron por separado en diversos sitios. Mike apareció en el interior de una cueva dondel había hielo por todas partes.

Mike: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Estás donde será tu más fría tumba.

Se oyó una voz y Mike mirando al origen de dicha voz, vio quien era. Era el misterioso alicornio del símbolo del Omega en el pecho de la armadura.

Mike: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntaba el alicornio, a la vez que se poníaen guardia. El misterioso alicornio le respondió.

¿?: Soy Omega. El Guerrero del Hielo. Y el que te dará muerte aquí.

Respondía el llamado Omega, solo que sin emoción en su voz. Mike si dejarse intimidar por éste, le respondió.

Mike: No eres el primero en decirme eso. Ahora verás.

Mike salió volando con intención de golpear de un puñetazo al llamado Omega. Pero el misterioso alicornio del frío, bloqueó con su casco el ataque del alicornio. Mike se sorprendió por ello, pero rápidamente trató de darle una patada donde su enemigo lo bloqueó igual. Mike lanzó varios puñetazos y patadas contra el llamado Omega, pero el guerrero del hielo lograba bloquear los ataques con gran facilidad y en ese momento le dio un puñetazo contra el alicornio azul que lo mandó volando y que atravesara varias columnas de hielo, para luego estrellarse contra una pared de hielo. Mike que estaba incrustado en el hielo, salió de ella y luego se sacudió los trozos de hielo que tenía encima.

Holy: (¿Estás bien, Mike?).

Mike: Sí, Holy. Solo un poco aturdido, pero ese tipo si que no estará bien dentro de nada.

Decía de forma desafiante el alicornio, mientras veía como Omega aparecía caminando por la cueva de hielo.

Omega: Tus posibilidades de vencerme son prácticamente nulas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es rendirte y dejar que te destruya.

Mike: ¡NUNCA! ¡Láser Cegador!

Respondió desafiante el alicornio, lanzando su gran láser blanco contra el alicornio de la armadura. Omega simplemente alzó su casco y un gran muro de hielo se formó delante, deteniendo así el ataque.

Mike: ¡Modo Oscuro!

Gritó Mike adoptando su forma oscura.

Mike: Bien, tipo de la gran armadura que por lo visto le gusta los ataques de hielo. Ahora sabrás lo que es que te aporree las fuerzas de las oscuridad ¡Tridente Oscuro!

Mike convocó un tridente hecho de oscuridad y se lanzó hacia el llamado Omega. El alicornio del hielo creó un sable de hielo y se lanzó hacia el alicornio. Ambos chocaron sus armas, formando una explosión de luz a la vez que toda la cueva tembló en gran medida.

Mike salió volando y logró recobrar el control en el aire. Omega sin armas, volaba en dirección al joven alicornio.

Mike: Con que quieres combate cercano ¿No? Ahora verás.

Mike se lanzó hacia Omega, cargando sus cascos de energía oscura.

Mike: ¡Puñetazos y Patadas Oscuras!

Mike lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad, al igual que su enemigo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas de hielo a gran velocidad. Ambos lanzaban sus ataques a la vez que esquivaban los del otro a gran velocidad. Mike logró conectarle un golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y luego se lanzó para conectarle otro, pero Omega lo esquivó y le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago a Mike que le sacó todo el aire y lo mandó contra el techo, estrellándolo ahí.

Omega sacó de nuevo una espada de hielo y se lanzó hacia el alicornio que estaba en el techo, pero justo en el último momento, Mike se tornó en sombras esquivando así el ataque y luego reaparecer justo detrás de él.

Mike: ¡Modo Luz!

Mike volvió a su elemento luz y se preparó para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

Mike: ¡Rayo Psionico!

Mike lanzó desde sus cascos delanteros, un potente gran rayo psionico que fue directo hacia Omega. Omega simplemente alzó su espada de hielo y lo usó para detener el ataque y resistirlo.

Mike seguía manteniendo el rayo, tratando de acabar con su enemigo, mientras Omega iba retrocediendo poco a poco.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó Mike, aumentando la fuerza del rayo a la vez que su crin comenzó a arder en llamas blancas debido a la gran cantidad de energía psionica que estaba usando éste. Omega al recibir la gran fuerza del rayo, fue retrocediendo a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse contra una pared y una gran nube de hielo surgió en el lugar donde se estrelló Omega. Mike bajando hasta el suelo, respiraba de forma agitada, mientras su crin volvía a la normalidad.

Mike: Bueno...Esto ya está...

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció de repente Omega justo detrás del alicornio para sorpresa de Mike. Mike rápidamente se giró, pero no pudo evitar que el llamado Omega le diera un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo mandara volando, haciendo que atravesara una gran pared de hielo. Acto seguido apareció por el otro lado y con ambos cascos impregnados en hielo, le golpeó brutalmente en la espalda del alicornio, mandándolo a volar por lo alto de una intensa galería en el techo. Omega volvió a aparecer por encima y desde ahí le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó de vuelta y lo estrelló con dureza contra el suelo.

Omega aterrizó por el suelo cerca de donde había caído el alicornio. En ese momento, una intensa luz surgió en el lugar de la caída y por ella apareció Mike Bluer enfundando su armadura Dragon Bankai y mirando con expresión molesta al guerrero del hielo, le dijo enfadado.

Mike: Ya veo que quieres jugar duro. Pues bien. Allá vamos.

Dijo el alicornio lanzándose hacia Omega, dispuesto a reanudar su combate.

En una zona que parecía el interior de un volcán, aparecía Darkwing en medio de una plataforma de piedra. La alicornio no sabía como había llegado por ahí.

Dark: ¿Dónde estoy?

Dark Cloud: (No tengo ni idea, pero aquí hace un calor. Mi madre. Me sudan hasta las plumas)

Se quejaba el fénix negro. En ese momento oyó una voz.

¿?: Este será el lugar donde tus restos se reducirán a cenizas.

Nada mas oír aquella voz, Darkwing se puso en guardia y viendo emerger de un río de lava, apareció una figura cubierta de lava que iba emergiendo hasta subir a la roca. La lava iba cayendo hasta revelar al guerrero de la armadura del símbolo del Alpha.

Dark: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy Alpha. El guerrero del fuego y el magma. Y estoy aquí para acabar con tu existencia.

Decía el guerrero conocido como Alpha sin emoción en su voz. Darkwing poniéndose en guardia, le respondió desafiante.

Dark: Ya me gustaría ver eso, amigo. Pronto te darás cuenta que no soy fácil de matar.

Dark Cloud: (Eso, compañera. Demuéstrale que no eres una chica fácil y que sabes como patearle bien el trasero).

Le animaba su compañero. Darkwing sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero. La alicornio desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo hasta ponerse a varios metros encima de su enemigo. Ahí la alicornio gritó.

Dark: ¡Cuchillas Lunares!

Darkwing creó varias cuchillas plateadas afiladas de gran tamaño y las lanzó contra Alpha. Todas ellas fueron directas hacia su enemigo, donde Alpha estaba bastante calmado. El alicornio del fuego simplemente fue caminando, moviéndose lo justo para esquivar las cuchillas que pasaban a su lado y enterrándose éstas en el suelo. Darkwing no se detuvo y siguió lanzando dicho ataque una y otra vez, pero Alpha desapareció de vista en un parpadeo.

Dark: ¿Qué? Ha desaparecido.

Darkwing detuvo su ataque al no ver a su enemigo, justo en ese momento, apareció el alicornio justo delante de ella y la dio un puñetazo que la mandó volando, haciendo que rebotara en varias paredes de la zona volcánica y fuera arrastrada hasta casi llegar a un río de lava, donde por poco no la llegó la cara a la lava ardiente.

Dark: Vaya. Que cerca.

Comentaba ésta, pero rápidamente rodó por el suelo para evitar el fuerte pisotón de Alpha que descendía del suelo con intención de aplastarla. Darkwing lanzó varias esferas oscuras contra el alicornio tratando de golpearlo, pero Alpha desviaba todas con golpes de sus brazos. Acto seguido, Alpha concentró dos esferas de fuego en sus cascos y las lanzó contra Darkwing donde la alicornio trató de detenerlas con una barrera oscura. Por desgracia dicho ataque cuando chocó con la barrera, provocó una explosión que destruyó dicha barrera y Darkwing salió volando.

Alpha desapareció de vista mientras Darkwing seguía volando por el aire, acto seguido Alpha reapareció por el otro lado y la cogió del cuello a la alicornio para acto seguido lanzarla contra un saliente donde al fondo estaba la lava. Darkwing chocó contra el saliente haciéndolo pedazos y ésta fue cayendo a la lava.

Dark: ¡Látigo de Condenación!

Gritó la alicornio creando su látigo y antes de caer a la lava, ésta lanzó dicho látigo hacia otro saliente y lo usó para columpiarse y pasar casi rozando por encima de la lava, así hasta llegar a un saliente sobre la pared.

Dark: Uff...Un poco más y soy pony tostada.

Comentaba la alicornio suspirando aliviada, pero acto seguido desapareció en sombras para esquivar el ataque de Alpha que apareció de repente tratando de aplastarla contra la pared. Acto seguido reapareció por detrás del alicornio y lanzó su látigo todavía activa y le ató el brazo. Darkwing tiró de él tratando de atraerlo para sí, pero Alpha hizo mucho más fuerza de lo que podía hacer Darkwing y de un golpe violento tirando del látigo, atrajo volando a Darkwing hacia él donde acto seguido la lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que la mandó volando por el aire. Acto seguido Alpha desapareció para reaparecer al otro lado y darle una fuerte patada que la manda por arriba donde estaba la salida del volcán, pero antes de que llegara a la salida, Alpha reapareció de nuevo y la golpeó con ambas patas traseras contra ella, mandándola contra el duro suelo provocando un enorme temblor por todo el volcán.

Alpha descendió hasta el suelo al lugar donde cayó la alicornio, acto seguido una gran luz plateada surgió de dicho lugar, haciendo retroceder levemente al alicornio de la armadura de fuego. Cuando la luz desapareció, vio a Darkwing con el Lion Bankai.

Dark: ¡Ahora si que me has enfadado de verdad! Como diría Mike en momentos así. Ahora si que te voy a patearte el trasero, pero bien.

Decía molesta la alicornio, lanzándose volando hacia el alicornio oscuro.

Rebeca y Sherrys reaparecieron en medio de lo que parecía un misterioso cementerio para dragones. Los árboles que los rodeaban eran negros y sin hojas. Había alguno que otro pantano. El cielo era oscuro con nubes negras y algunas soltaba rayos. El lugar era verdaderamente deprimente donde no se veía ni un alma, en ocasiones ambos creían oír gritos lastimeros por parte de los muertos.

Rebeca: ¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Cómo hemos llegado?

Preguntaba la chica mirando por todos lados. Sherrys que estaba a su lado, la respondió.

Sherrys: No lo sé, pero este sitio me pone los pelos de punta.

Anivia: (Por una vez, debo darle la razón al saco de pulgar).

En ese momento, Sherrys captó algo y se puso en guardia.

Rebeca: ¿Qué ocurre, Sherrys?

Sherrys: Siento la presencia de alguien, y no es amistoso.

Nada mas decir eso el gato, Rebeca se puso en guardia sacando la Silver Tail y la Healing Tail. En ese momento notaron una presencia oscura que se iba acercando. En ese momento, vieron por delante que varios árboles se iban desplazando como si tuvieran vida propia, como si dieran paso a algo o a alguien. En ese momento vieron pasar a una extraña alicornio que estaba rodeada por una extraña aura de oscuridad. Rebeca y Sherrys se pusieron en guardia al verla.

Rebeca: ¿Quién eres tú?

Le preguntaba Rebeca sin abandonar su postura de combate. La yegua riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Alicornio: Soy Nébula. Y vosotros habéis aparecido aquí para una sola cosa, para exterminaros ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la yegua con una risa maléfica. Rebeca y Sherrys sin dejarse intimidar por ésta, respondieron.

Sherrys: Yo que tú no me daría tantos aires.

Rebeca: Sí. No creas que podrás acabar con nosotros fácilmente.

Respondieron desafiantes ambos. Nébula sin abandonar su malvada sonrisa, les contestó.

Nébulo: Oh, que jóvenes tan ilusos. Este lugar será vuestra tumba.

Decía la yegua, mientras con su magia hacía emerger de la tierra dos lápidas con los nombres de Rebeca y Sherrys en cada una de ellas.

Rebeca: Inténtalo.

Ambos se lanzaron contra la alicornio, donde ahí la yegua se mantenía completamente tranquila sin moverse. Sherrys fue el primero en atacar donde trató de golpearla con sus zarpas, pero al alicornio tranquilamente lo eludió echándose a un lado como si nada. Rebeca lanzó un doble tajo cruzando contra la yegua, pero la alicornio se protegió con una barrera mágica que detuvo con facilidad dicho ataque y acto seguido Nébula desapareció de la vista de ambos para luego reaparecer a unos metros de éstos por el cielo.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba donde veían a la alicornio. La yegua mirando al dúo con una sonrisa perversa, concentró energía en su cuerno. Acto seguido lanzó infinidad de esferas rojizas oscuras contra el dúo. Éstos tuvieron que irse corriendo rápido para esquivar dichas esferas donde éstas explotaban al contacto. Rebeca y Sherrys empleando toda su agilidad, esquivaban las esferas que caían de forma aleatoria, evitando las explosiones de éstas.

Nébula: Corred, corred. Que no tenéis donde esconderos ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la yegua mientras seguía lanzando esferas, destruyendo más y más dicho cementerio. Rebeca y Sherrys se escondieron entre los árboles esperando perderla de vista, aunque quizás no fue lo mas acertado. La yegua al no verlos ya, creó una esfera de energía de gran tamaño y lo lanzó hacia los árboles donde estaban escondidos Rebeca y Sherrys. Cuando dicha esfera llegó, se formó una gran explosión que arrasó gran parte del lugar y dejando una amplia zona sin árboles con tierra quemada en medio de dicho bosque. No había rastro de la chica ni el gato.

Nébula: Bien. Parece que esos dos han sido eliminados. La verdad es que ha sido bastante fácil.

Se jactaba la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, mientras descendía al suelo, dando por eliminado a ambos.

Rebeca: ¡Prueba otra vez!

Gritaba apareciendo de detrás de unas tumbas Rebeca y Sherrys tratando de atacarla por la espalda. Rebeca con sus espadas y Sherrys con sus garras. pero la alicornio volvió a esquivar dicho ataque para reaparecer cerca de unas tumbas.

Rebeca: ¡Sello helado! ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Pedrisco de Hielo Mortal!

Gritó Rebeca lanzando un hechizo en forma de fuerte pedrisco, cuyas piedras eran del tamaño de cocos y fueron cayendo hacia la alicornio. Nébula simplemente creó una barrera roja que la protegió sin demasiado esfuerzo del ataque. Sherrys en afinidad sombras, emergió de la sombra de la alicornio y trató de atacarla por la espalda. La yegua sin mirarle, se rió maliciosamente y antes de que Sherrys la atrapara entre sus garras, un tentáculo de sombras surgió de su misma sombra de la yegua y atrapó al gato. Lo golpeó varias veces contra el suelo con él y lo lanzó fuera de la barrera donde continuaba el pedrisco.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys!

Gritaba la chica preocupada por su amigo, deteniendo el ataque de hielo y yendo corriendo hacia el gran felino que estaba en el suelo aturdido, pero antes de que llegar hacia el felino, la alicornio apareció justo delante de la chica.

Nébula: Mejor te preocupas de ti misma, niña.

Decía la alicornio, lanzando un rayo de sombras contra la chica que la mandó volando, haciendo que destrozara varias lápidas en su camino y atravesara un árbol hasta perderse en el bosque. Sherrys que se había recuperado, desapareció en las sombras de los árboles.

Nébula: Bien. Esto ha sido divertido, pero ahora debo acabar el trabajo.

Decía la yegua caminando hacia el bosque donde había caído la chica. Justo en ese momento, una intensa luz surgió de dicho bosque y ahí es cuando la vio. A Rebeca, pero en su forma felina y su armadura Bankai. La chica se había fusionado con el gato para adoptar su forma felina.

Nébula: Interesante. Una chica gato. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose la yegua. Rebeca mirando con expresión molesta, mientras empuñaba ambas espadas ahora con la Silver Tail cambiada en la Lion Tail y la Healing Tail cambiada a la Snake Tail, la dijo a la alicornio.

Rebeca: ¡Bien, maldita yegua! ¡Ahora si que me has hecho enfadar! Ahora si que vas a sentir la furia de un tigre mientras te hago trizas.

Decía la chica gato corriendo a toda velocidad contra la alicornio, mientras Nébula estaba tranquilamente parara en el sitio, mientras sonreía malvadamente.

En otro lugar, Night Ray apareció lo que parecía en lo alto de una montaña, no demasiado lejos de donde se libraba la batalla en las cercanías del laboratorio misterioso.

Night: ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

¿?: ¡Aquí es donde serás hecho pedazos, insignificante pony!

Oyó de repente una voz encima de él y rápidamente el unicornio se apartó de un gran salto para evitar el brutal puñetazo de un enorme dragón, donde destrozó buena parte de la roca de la montaña. Su tamaño superaba con creces al de Arquímedes en su forma titán. Night Ray a una distancia prudencial del enorme dragón, le dijo.

Night: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me atacas?

El dragón sacando como si nada el puño de la roca, miró al unicornio mientras le contestaba.

Dragón: Soy Deadfang y estás aquí para morir, primero siendo destrozado por mis garras y luego devorado.

Le decía de forma amenazante el dragón, cuya voz resultaba fuerte como intimidante. Night en guardia, le preguntó.

Night: ¿Eres un dragón a servicio de Arquímedes?

Deadfang: ¿Trabajar para Arquímedes? Por favor. Yo nunca me pondría a las ordenes de alguien tan inferior como él que no es capaz de mantener su inútil reino bajo control.

Respondía el dragón con tono de desprecio y acto seguido lanzó una bocanada de fuego negro contra el unicornio. Night Ray convocando sus alas de cristal, se echó a volar para esquivar el ataque y una vez en el cielo, lanzó su ataque contra el dragón.

Night: ¡Meteoro Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio, formando un gran meteoro de cristal con púas afiladas y acto seguido lanzarlo contra el dragón. El dragón alzó su puño y lo lanzó contra dicho meteoro que lo destrozó como si nada, mientras trozos de cristal caían por todas partes.

Terrax: (Parece un dragón muy duro).

Le comentaba telepáticamente el fénix a su compañero. Night Ray asintió.

Night: Eso parece, amigo, pero podremos con él.

Deadfang: ¡No cuentes con eso, mocoso!

Gritaba el dragón yendo hacia el alicornio a gran velocidad. Pese a su gran tamaño, el dragón se movía a gran velocidad. El dragón alzó su puño con intención de golpear al unicornio. Night Ray convocó un gran muró ancho de cristal esperando poder bloqueare del ataque. El dragón lanzó su puño contra dicha barrera y prácticamente la destrozó con suma facilidad para sorpresa del unicornio, donde Nigth Ray no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y recibió de lleno todo el puñetazo, mandándolo a volar a gran distancia hasta hacerlo chocar duramente contra una pared de roca.

El unicornio que estaba contra la pared con el que se había chocado duramente, cayó al suelo y luego se levantó algo aturdido. Ahí vio que el dragón iba corriendo hacia él. El unicornio en guardia gritó.

Night: ¡Trampa de Cristal!

Gritó Night Ray poniéndose desde sus patas traseras y luego golpe con las patas delanteras contra el suelo. Nada más hacer eso, infinidad de cristales de gran grosor y enormemente afilados surgieron del suelo a partir de donde estaba Night hacia delante. El dragón al verlo, se paró y alzó el vuelo para esquivar los cristales que se iban alzando mientras éste los iba esquivando. Night Ray volando mediante sus alas de cristal, se puso delante del dragón.

Night: ¡Cañón Cristal!

Gritó Night Ray, alzando sus dos brazos y ambas se convirtieron en cañones de cristal. Desde ahí disparó varias bolas de cristal con picas contra el dragón. El dragón se cubrió con sus brazos protegiéndose de dichos ataques. Ahora Night Ray convocando una gran espada de cristal, se lanzó hacia el dragón, pero el dragón alzó su garra y le agarró para luego lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo con dureza. Acto seguido el dragón descendió en picado con intención de aplastarlo.

Night: ¡Furia de Gaia!

Gritaba el unicornio y una gran torre de piedra surgió del dragón, golpeándolo y hacerlo retroceder levemente. El dragón furioso, alzó su puñodonde se impregnaba de energía oscura y acto seguido lanzo un puñetazo contra dicha torre, destrozándola por completo como si nada. Pero aquello era una distracción donde el unicornio se había tele transportado justo por detrás del dragón y agarrandolo por detrás de su gran espalda.

Night: ¡Te tengo!

Gritaba Night Ray creando un gran martillo de piedra y golpeando una y otra vez en la enorme cabeza del dragón. Pese a los fuertes golpes, el dragón no parecía afectarle demasiado los ataques.

Deadfang: Condenado microbio. Con eso no me harás absolutamente nada. Mis escamas son las más duras que existen.

Night: No lo sabré hasta que lo intente.

Respondía desafiante el unicornio, continuando con sus fuertes golpes, mientras el dragón se sacudía para quitárselo de encima, pero no podía.

Deadfang: ¡Tú lo has querido, microbio!

El dragón se lanzó en picado contra las rocas de la montaña y fue volando de forma rasante en un paso estrecho con varias rocas que emergían de los lados. Night Ray tuvo que hacer equilibrios para evitar ser golpeado por las rocas, procurando no soltarse del dragón.

Deadfang: Ahí llega el fin de trayecto.

Decía el dragón volando hacia un pequeño túnel de debajo de unas rocas. Night Ray para evitar ser golpeado, no tuvo más remedio que saltar para evitar ser golpeado y encaramarse por encima de las rocas que componían el túnel. El dragón se había metido por ella, desapareciendo momentáneamente. Night Ray parecía que podía respirar un poco tranquilo, hasta de repente una garra de dragón atravesó la roca de la parte superior de la cueva que lo agarró impidiendo moverse. Acto seguido emergió atravesando la roca el enorme dragón negro. Soltó un rugido y lo lanzó brevemente al aire, para luego el dragón girar rápidamente y golpearlo con su enorme cola al unicornio que lo mandó volando y hacerlo rebotar en las estrechas paredes de la montaña hasta caer al suelo. El dragón voló hasta pararse cerca de donde estaba el unicornio.

Deadfang: Y ahora a terminar el trabajo y reducirte a cenizas.

Decía el dragón esperando terminar pronto el trabajo. Ahí pudo ver a Night Ray con algunos golpes en su cuerpo levantarse. Luego el unicornio mirando de forma desafiante al dragón, le dijo.

Night Ray: No estés tan seguro de que te será tan fácil ¡Armadura Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio y alrededor de él estaban formándose cristales rojos, violetas y negros, adoptando forma de armadura que se combinaba con la armadura Bankai.

Night: Bien, amigo. Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Comentaba el unicornio, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus alas de cristal y voló directamente hacia el dragón.

Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Night Ray se enfrentaban a cuatro poderosos adversarios que no tenían nada de comunes. Mike y su grupo tendrían que emplearse a fondo en su enfrentamiento contra ellos.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que el alicornio y sus amigos tuvieron muchos problemas.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo, preciosa. En nada de tiempo sufrimos de todo. Un ataque enemigo, la desaparición del alicornio y los otros jóvenes. Un tipo que se hacía llamar el primer ascendiente o algo así. Y por no mencionar el duro combate del alicornio y su grupo, contra esos cuatro misteriosos tipos que no iban a ponérselo fácil.

Jill: ¿Tuvieron problemas acaso?

Lyndon: Que tuvieron problemas es quedarse corto, créeme. Lo sabré yo.

Respondió el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	41. Cap 40 El Ataque Cuatro Supremos 2º Part

**Capítulo 40**

 **El Ataque de los Cuatro Supremos 2º Parte**

Jill: ¿Qué ocurrió durante el ataque por parte de los llamados facción necron? ¿Y cuándo el alicornio y sus otros tres amigos acabaron en diversos lugares?

Preguntaba la grifo, que estaba enormemente interesada por aquella parte del relato de Lyndon. El grifo entrecruzando sus garras y acomodándose en el asiento, la respondió.

Lyndon: Bueno. Lo que si puedo decirte, es que aquello fue todo un infierno. Aunque nada comparado con lo que el alicornio y sus amigos se enfrentaban.

Jill: ¿Te refieres a la aparición de aquellos cuatro sujetos?

Lyndon: Sí, amiga mía. Y créeme cuando decirte que pasar un infierno se queda corto, comparado con lo que han pasado éstos. Eso te lo aseguro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Cerca de la zona del laboratorio secreto, se iba formando una intensa batalla. Los necron lanzaban oleadas de tropas contras el campamento, donde sus defensores trataban de repelerlos. La patrulla luchaba contra los necron para proteger el campamento y sus aliados.

Varios cruzados necron se lanzaban en oleadas contra las defensas del campamento, atacando a todo lo que se movía con sus cuchillas de energía roja. Por detrás de éstos, iban los caminantes de cólera disparando sus grandes bolas de fuego contra las defensas, destruyendo varias de éstas. Rápidamente muchos de ellos son alcanzados por el fuego de varios rhinos celestes que desde sus potentes cañones cuádruples, disparaban a gran distancia.

Las tropas de la Guardia Celeste y los Necron tenían duros combate, debido a que ambos bandos usaban la tecnología de escudo y era costoso para ambos bandos dañarse mutuamente, por desgracia, el número de tropas necron jugaba en su contra para los defensores, a la vez que los necron luchaban con una ferocidad y brutalidad enorme, y era cuestión de tiempo que se viesen superados.

White: ¡Tomad Flechas!

White Shield armado con el Arco Delta, disparaba potentes flechas de luz roja que atravesaba con facilidad los escudos de los necron, logrando hacerles daño a éstos.

Ocelot: No tomareis este campamento mientras estemos nosotros.

Decía Ocelot armado con la Elemental Bullet, disparando balas de tierra contra varios cruzados necron como ascendiente, logrando dañar gravemente sus escudos y dejándolos expuestos.

Ocelot: Tu turno, preciosa.

Decía Ocelot a Lily que estaba detrás del espadachín. La joven dragona asintiendo, dijo.

Lily: Por supuesto. Allá voy.

Lily de un salto, la dragona se subió a la grupa de Ocelot y tomando impulsó, pegó un gran salto con voltereta hacia delante que pasaba por encima de los necron. Mientras lo hacía, convocaba bolas de fuego en sus garras y las iba dejando por donde pasaba por arriba encima de los necron. Cuando llegó al otro lado, dichas bolas cayeron con fuerza encima de los necron, causando enormes explosiones de fuego que acabó con ellos.

Lily: Ya está.

Ocelot: Buen trabajo, preciosa. Creo que los has dejado bastante quemados.

Le felicitaba el espadachín. Lily simplemente sonrió, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Un grupo de inmortales que estaban atrincherados, disparaban sus cañones de fotones manteniendo a raya a varios necron, pero no tardaron en ser bombardeados por sus homólogos necron la vanguardias. Las unidades vanguardia iban disparando su salva de artillería, debilitando la posición de los inmortales, hasta que una figura invisible apareció de la nada y de unos rápidos movimientos pasó entre ellos, inutilizando así sus escudos. Acto seguido la presencia invisible se revelo siendo en realidad Ghost con la Hoja de la Parca. Sacando las hojas láser del arma, se lanzó hacia éstos y de unos rápidos movimientos, los partió en pedazos.

Varios caminantes de cólera rodearon a la pony fantasma con intención de destruirla con sus cañones de fuego, pero en ese instante, unos rayos surgieron del cielo electrocutando a las máquinas haciendo que salieran chispas de estas y estallaran.

Ghost: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Blue Sky.

Agradecía sonriente la pony fantasma, mientras aparecía Blue Sky armado con la Lanza Gungnir. El paladín sonriendo también, la contestó.

Sky: No hay de que, amiga. Quizás estas cosas con sus escudos sean fuertes, pero por lo visto no resisten bien el poder de los artefactos ancestrales.

Ghost: Lo que es una ventaja.

Comentaron ambos y luego reanudaron su combate contra los necron.

Varias tropas de la Guardia Celeste mantenían la posición, atrincherados para hacer retroceder al enemigo. Varios robots guardianes iban regenerando los escudos de las tropas celestes, o creaban un campo de escudo para proteger a las tropas de los disparos enemigos. Todo iba así, hasta que unos cazas fénix necron hicieron un vuelo rasante disparando sus armas contra estos mandándolos a volar y destruyendo a varios robots guardianes.

Starcream que estaba junto con las tropas, viendo a los cazas necron junto con varios altos cruzados, concentró el celeste energía en sus cascos y lanzó varias esferas contra dichas nave, logrando derribar algunas. Varios altos cruzados lanzaron ataques de rayos contra dichas naves, provocando graves daños y que perdieran el control haciéndolas caer a algunas.

Starcream: ¡Aguantad, soldados! Los refuerzos están de camino.

Por el cielo, varios cruceros necron iban disparando sus armas principales. En ese momento, una de las naves explotó en pedazos. De la zona de explosión iba volando Vulcan armado con la Magma Explosive y en su Modo Vuelo. El robot pasaba entre las naves, disparando su arma contra dichas naves, logrando destruir varias de ellas. El robot parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Vulcan: ¡Toma ya! Sin duda esto es la caña. ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el robot sin parar de disparar contra las naves, mientra éstas concentraban su fuego contra el robot. Unas espadas de fuego aparecieron clavándose en los cañones de las naves y destruyéndolas en el proceso. Acto seguido apareció Red Fire armada con su espada la Red Queen como la mochila la Lucifer. Ésta concentro la magia de fuego de la Red Queen como el fuego de su cuerpo y creó un torbellino de fuego que golpeó varios cazas que la iban rodeándola, destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Red: Con esto les quitamos la ventaja del apoyo aéreo.

Comentaba la yegua de fuego, mientras sonreía levemente. Varios cazas fénix necron surgían de las naves para ir a por Red Fire y Vulcan, pero unas plumas de luz blancas atravesaron varias de los cazas, destruyéndolas en el proceso. Acto seguido aparecía atacando los cazas Black Wing con las Alas de la Ascensión activadas y con las Garras de Dragón. A enorme velocidad pasaba la bat pony por arriba o por abajo de las naves, haciéndolas potentes cortes y destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Black: ¡Toma ya! Nadie me gana volando en esto.

Comentaba la bat pony emocionada, mientras seguía atacando los cazas fénix necron. Los cazas trataban de acertar a la bat pony, pero ninguno lograba darla.

Bit volando y siendo seguido por unos cazas necron, éstos le disparaban al robot grifo, pero Bit los esquivaba. El robot girando sobre sí mismo, sacó una ametralladora de energía de su brazo y disparó contra ambas naves, debilitando así sus escudos. Luego parándose en el aire, haciendo que ambas naves pasaran de largo, convirtió sus dos garras en cañones de energía y disparó contra ambas naves, logrando derribarlas.

Bit: Objetivos eliminados. Y ahora a apoyar a los aliados.

Decía el grifo robot.

Varios cruceros necron como porta naves de interceptores robots, seguían bombardeando la zona. En ese momento apareció Golden Heart delante de una de las naves y lanzó su aliento de luz dorada contra el casco de la nave, atravesando sus escudos y luego el casco como por toda la nave, causando explosiones internas y hacer que la nave sea derribada.

Golden Heart: Uno menos.

Varios interceptores que surgían de dos portanaves necron, fueron directos hacia Golden atacándolo por todos lados, mientras el dragón dorado se defendía de dichas ataques de enjambre.

Nightmare apareció por un lateral de uno de los porta nave de interceptores y Light por otro lateral de otra nave. Ambos pusieron sus garras encima de dichas naves.

Light: ¿Listo, Nightmare?

Nightmare: Yo siempre estoy listo, hermano.

Ambos dragones empujaron con fuerza, logrando desplazar ambas naves contra la otra, haciendo que se chocaran mutuamente y causando destrozos donde habrían ido a más sino fueran por los escudos de dichas naves. Ambos dragones lanzaron sus alientos de fuego de luz y oscuridad contra las naves, logrando atravesar lo que quedaban de escudos y destruir dichas naves. Al perderse las naves, los interceptores que iban atacando a Golden Heart se desactivaron y cayeron al suelo.

Golden Heart: Muchas gracias, compañeros.

Agradecía el dragón dorado a ambos dragones. Light y Nightmare acercándose a al dragón dorado, le respondieron sonriente.

Light: No hay de que, compañero.

Nightmare: Un verdadero placer.

Pero la celebración de éstos duró poco tiempo, ya que de repente surgió del cielo un láser rojo que por poco no les dio.

Golden Heart: ¿De dónde vino ese rayo?

Black: Chicos. Mirad al cielo.

Todos los voladores miraron al cielo y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Vieron descender una enorme nave nodriza parecida a la de la Guardia Celeste. Solo que ésta era negra con una gran cúpula roja, con tres grandes púas en los extremos de la nave separados de igual distancia. Aquella nave era una nave nodriza necron.

Red: Debe ser una nave nodriza necron.

Bit: Detectado altos niveles de energía en dicha nave.

Decía el robot y justo en ese momento, de dicha nave surgió un enorme rayo rojo que iba a ras del suelo hacia delante. El grupo tuvo que apartarse para evitar dicho rayo los desintegrara, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de las tropas que estaban por medio, que fueron desintegrados al instante por dicho ataque.

Light: Algo me dice que esa nave nos va a causar muchos problemas.

Comentaba el dragón blanco. Ahí Red Fire dijo.

Red: Chicos. Debemos derribar esa nave o tendremos muchos problemas.

Avisaba Red Fire al grupo.

Vulcan: Genial. Será un placer derribar algo tan enorme. Oh, sí. Seguro que habrá mucho por destrozar.

El grupo asintió y fueron hacia dicha nave con intención de derribarla, pero la nave nodriza detecto la presencia de la patrulla y disparó sus cañones de energía contra ello, obligando al grupo a evitar sus ataques.

Vulcan: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritaba Vulcan volando por encima de la cúpula de dicha nave y disparar la Magma Explosive contra ella, recibiendo ésta todo el impacto, pero el escudo logró aguantar el ataque. Red Fire convocó varias espadas de fuego a través de la Lucifer y las lanzó contra varias defensas de dicha nave, logrando destruir algunos cañones.

Bit esquivando los cañones defensivos, logró situarse por debajo de uno de los cañones inferiores y sacando la placa donde se mostraban los circuitos internos, introdujo unos cables que surgían de su brazo y comenzó a piratearlo. Ahí logró hacerse con el control de dicho cañón y hacer que disparase contra las otras defensas.

Black Wing evitando los disparos o usando las Alas de la Ascensión a modo de escudo, se acercó a los cañones principales. La bat pony fue directa hacia uno de los cañones del cual la apuntaba a ésta y la disparo, pero la bat pony haciéndose a un lado la esquivó y acto seguido enterró las Garras de Dragón en dicho cañón y destruirlo.

Golden Heart y los otros dragones lanzaban sus llamaradas contra la gran cúpula de dicha nave, tratando de debilitar los escudos. Desgraciadamente los escudos eran muy fuertes y difíciles de superar con simples ataques.

Golden Heart: Estos escudos son fuertes.

Nightmare: Entonces hay que pegarles mucho mas fuertes.

Comentaba el dragón negro concentrando energía y acto seguido lanzó un poderoso halito negro que impactó en el escudo logrando debilitar gran parte de ésta. Su hermano Light hizo lo mismo y lanzó un hálito blanco contra el mismo punto. Golden Heart lanzó ahora un hálito dorado.

Light: Vamos. Los tres a la vez.

Decía el dragón blanco. Los tres dragones se juntaron por encima de la nave nodriza necron. Los tres concentraron sus energías y lanzaron cada uno un potente hálito de su elemento donde se combinaron y chocaron con la parte superior de dicha nave, logrando atravesar el escudo y dañar buena parte de la nave nodriza.

Bit: Escudos debilitados.

Vulcan: Entonces a dar el golpe.

Vulcan voló hacia estar en el punto mas alto de la nave a gran altura y tras guardar la Magma Explosive para luego sacar el Martillo Atronador, éste gritó.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Fuerza!

Vulcan adoptó su modo Fuerza. Una armadura roja mucho más grande que la que usa Vulcan normalmente. El robot se dejó caer hacia la parte superior de la nave alzando su martillo en alto.

Vulcan: ¡Toma Martillazooooo...!

Gritaba Vulcan, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la parte superior de la nave, causando una enorme explosión de energía. El ataque no se detuvo ahí, el robot fue atravesando por toda la nave, piso por piso, viendo a cámara lenta a varios necron dentro que veían completamente sorprendidos como Vulcan iba atravesando los pisos, dejando un gran agujero en cada piso por donde atravesaba el robot.

Después de pasar infinidad de pisos, finalmente Vulcan acabó saliendo por la parte inferior de la nave y cayendo al vació. Vulcan volvió a su modo Vuelo para evitar estrellarse.

La nave necron iba surgiendo varias explosiones por todas partes.

Vulcan: Je. Después de eso, no creo que esa nave vuelva a molestar.

Comentaba confiado el robot, mientras se reunía con el resto de los voladores. Para sorpresa del grupo, la nave seguía en funcionamiento y volvió a disparar contra el grupo.

Black: ¿Cómo puede seguir funcionando esa nave después del daño que le hicimos?

Comentaba sorprendida la bat pony ante lo que presenciaba.

Bit: Aumento considerable de energía. Están preparando su arma principal para atacar el campamento.

Decía Bit. Aquello preocupó al grupo.

Red: Si dejamos que disparen su arma principal, todo el campamento será arrasado. Debemos detenerlo como sea.

Los voladores fueron hacia la nave nodriza necron para detenerlo, pero la nave se defendió disparando sus defensas con una intensidad mayor que la anterior. El grupo no fue capaz de evitar los disparos y fueron alcanzados por éstos.

Los dragones mientras caían, veían al resto de sus compañeros caer. Golden Heart cogió a Red Fire y a Bit. Light cogió a Vulcan y Nightmare a Black Wing. Los dragones los protegieron con sus cuerpos al caer todos ellos contra el duro suelo.

Golden Heart: ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el dragón dorado. Red Fire y los otros respondieron.

Red: Sí. Estamos bien.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Me duelen en sistemas que ni sabía que tenía ¡Anda! No sabía que mi armadura tenía un compartimento para refrescos.

Exclama Vulcan, abriendo un compartimento de su armadura y sacando unas bebidas por ella. La nave nodriza comenzó a disparar su arma principal en forma de rayo rojo de gran intensidad contra el suelo. La nave iba avanzando poco a poco hacia el campamento. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo alcanzara y arrasara con todo lo que hubiera allí.

Black: ¡Amigos! ¡El campamento!

Red: ¡Lo van a arrasar!

Nightmare: Presiento ponis tostados.

Comentaba el dragón negro que a diferencia de las yeguas, no parecía demasiado preocupado. La nave nodriza estaba a punto de alcanzar, hasta que en ese momento encima de dicha nave aparecieron diversas mirillas para ataques orbitales. En ese momento centenares de rayos azules surgieron del cielo, impactando en dicha nave logrando derribarla y que su ataque fuera detenida.

Light: ¿Y eso?

Red: Es el ataque orbital de la Lanza de Orion. Han llegado los refuerzos.

Decía sonriente y contenta la alicornio al ver que los refuerzos habían llegado. En ese momento una nave nodriza de la Guardia Celeste descendió del cielo.

Lilith: Aquí la generala Lilith del Imperio Celeste. Los refuerzos han llegado. Comenzando llamada en masa.

Hablaba la generala a través de la nave nodriza. En ese momento, varios haces de luz de tele transporte se formaron en todas partes y de ella surgieron infinidad de tropas imperiales como tropa de la Guardia Celeste y tropas de los Cazadores de sombras al igual que naves y vehículos. El ataque sorpresa derribó centenares de tropas y vehículos necron, permitiendo así salvar la situación.

Cientos de tropas aliadas surgieron, logrando superar al número de las tropas necron, realizando un poderoso contraataque que hizo retroceder a los necron. Los necron ante la superioridad numérica, no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse debido a los altos ataques que estaban recibiendo de todas partes, incluyendo los disparos orbitales por parte de la Lanza de Orión en el espacio.

White: El enemigo se retira.

Sky: Genial. La verdad es que la situación ya me estaba hartando.

Comentaba el paladín, mientras veía como los necron iban retirándose. En ese momento Phalax se comunicó con el grupo.

Phalax: Amigos. Siento interrumpir, pero he logrado localizar a Mike y a los otros. Parece que están en problemas.

Anunciaba el pony científico preocupado al grupo en cuanto lo dijo.

Volviendo a las cuevas de hielo, Mike tenía un feroz combate contra Omega. Mike lanzaba infinidad de puñetazos y patadas cargados de magia contra su enemigo, donde el alicornio del hielo los esquivaba todas.

Mike: ¡Doble Rayo de Dragón!

Gritaba Mike, disparando desde las bocas de dragón de sus alas un doble rayo contra Omega. El alicornio del hielo simplemente lanzó una patada cargada de hielo, logrando neutralizar el ataque.

Omega: Tus ataques son inútiles contra mí.

Mike: Veamos si esto te parece inútil ¡Modo Estampida!

Gritó Mike, adoptando su Modo Estampida y lanzándose hacia su enemigo.

Mike: ¡Puño de Protones!

Gritó Mike, lanzando un puñetazo alto contra Omega, pero el alicornio del heilo lo esquivó de un ágil salto, haciendo que Mike golpeara el suelo con su puño provocando un gran temblor por toda la cueva como una gran grieta en el lugar del golpe. Mike no se detuvo y volvió a cargar contra Omega. Omega para detenerlo, creó un denso muro de hielo delante de él.

Mike: ¡Eso no te servirá! ¡Fuerza Titánica!

Gritó Mike aumentando su fuerza hasta 20 veces y de un puñetazo destruyó el muro de hielo y fue directo hacia Omega logrando darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó volando y hacerle atravesar varias paredes de hielo.

Mike desplazándose a gran velocidad, apareció por el otro lado y se preparó para recibirlo. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, le dio un fuerte puñetazo, pero su enemigo se deshizo en trozos de hielo. Aquello lo sorprendió.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Acto seguido apareció Omega, golpeando por la espalda al joven alicornio y tirandolo al suelo con dureza. Ahora Omega formó una gran estaca de hielo y lo lanzó contra Mike. Mike al verlo se preocupó y gritó.

Mike: ¡Modo Mega Misil!

Su aspecto volvió a su forma original, solo que sus alas adoptaron forma de un jet. Rápidamente logró esquivar el ataque gracias a su alta velocidad, haciendo que dicha estaca se enterrara por el suelo helado. Mike volaba a gran velocidad en todas partes por alrededor de Omega.

Mike: ¡Veamos que tal se te da contra un objetivo que se mueve súper rápido!

Le decía de forma burlona el alicornio sin parar de moverse. Omega no dijo nada. Simplemente el alicornio del heilo se desplazó hacia delante alzando su casco donde creó una garra de hielo por ella y sin importarle la enorme velocidad de Mike, logró atraparlo por el cuello parándolo al instante. Luego girando varias veces sobre sí mismo sin soltar al alicornio, avanzó hacia una pared de hielo y estampo con dureza a Mike contra dicha pared, haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Luego soltó al alicornio dejando a éste estampado contra la pared agrietada de hielo.

Mike: Vale...Se te da bien atrapar objetivos en movimiento veloz...

Comentaba el alicornio con su cuerpo adolorido. Omega concentrando energía, gritó.

Omega: ¡Ice Blast!

Gritó el alicornio Omega, formando una esfera de energía helada y lo lanzó contra Mike. El alicornio viendo eso, entrecruzo sus brazos tratando de protegerse y finalmente es alcanzado por dicho ataque, causando una gran explosión que reventó la pared entera y el alicornio iba volando por el aire. Omega no se detuvo y apareciendo encima de Mike, le golpeó brutalmente en el estomago del chico y descendiendo a gran velocidad que lo estampó con dureza contra el suelo.

Mike muy adolorido se levantó y sin querer rendirse, volvió a su forma caballero y se lanzó de nuevo contra Omega, tratando de golpearlo, pero el alicornio del hielo lo esquivaba y acabó por golpearlo varias veces. No importaba lo que hiciera Mike, era varias veces golpeado por Omega y de un puñetazo cargado de hielo lo derribó contra el suelo.

Omega: Es mejor que te rindas. Resistirse es inútil. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar este combate.

Decía sin emoción alguna el alicornio de la armadura. Mike logrando levantarse como pudo, miró con enfado a Omega y le respondió.

Mike: Yo soy de los que nunca se rinden ¡Modo Celestial!

Mike quedó envuelto en una luz brillante y ahora el alicornio enfundaba una armadura blanca con detalles dorados. Omega veía sin emoción alguna la nueva forma del alicornio.

Mike: Bien, amigo. Ahora si que vas a saber lo que es bueno.

Omega: Veo que sigues sin querer entenderlo.

Mike: Me da igual lo que pienses. Ahora verás ¡Galaxia Nova!

Mike quedó envuelto en una energía dorada y se fue directo hacia Omega. Omega no se movió del sitio, simplemente alzó sus cascos delanteros y ahí recibió el ataque del alicornio con dureza haciéndolo retroceder unos metros, pero al final logró detenerlo. Mike seguía empleando todas sus fuerzas en superar a su enemigo, pero aun así no lograba seguir adelante. El alicornio de la armadura comenzó a reunir energía y mandó de un disparo gélido al alicornio azul.

Mike en el aire, concentró sus energías para lanzar un rayo psionico de alta potencia contra Omega, pero éste lo desvió de un golpe de su brazo. Acto seguido, Omega se movió a una velocidad casi imperceptible hasta donde estaba Mike, el alicornio no pudo siquiera prepararse y recibió un brutal puñetazo cargado de energía helada, provocando un efecto de tornado de hielo en el lugar del puñetazo que mandó volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Luego Omega lanzó otro disparo de hielo contra Mike, donde el joven alicornio al verlo, convocó su siguiente técnica.

Mike: ¡El Muro!

Mike convocó el Muro, logrando repeler el ataque y devolvérselo a Omega, donde este último tranquilamente lo evitó echándose a un lado. Mike ya cansado de aquel enemigo contra quien combatía, dijo.

Mike: Basta de tonterías ¡Sello luminoso! ¡Arte de Luz! ¡Gran Rayo del Cielo!

Mike creando un sello delante de él, lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz estelar contra Omega.

Omega: Iluso. Sigues sin comprenderlo ¡Hielo Omega!

Omega alzó sus cascos y disparó un especie de nova de hielo con el símbolo del omega en medio de ésta, que chocó contra el rayo de Mike. Ambos ataques se mantenían en el sitio.

Mike: Voy a machacarte ¡Carga de Poder!

Gritaba Mike realizando otra de sus técnicas, donde le permitía aumentar su poder mágico hasta 20 veces. Omega no parecía impresionado por ello, pese a que el rayo de Mike iba ganando fuerza.

Omega: Basta de tonterías. Es hora de acabar con esto.

El rayo de Omega de hizo más grande y fuerte, superando al de Mike para sorpresa de éste.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Mike trató de repeler el rayo, pero para su sorpresa, hiciera lo que hiciera, por mucho que aumentara su fuerza, el rayo de Omega superaba al suyo con creces. Finalmente el rayo helado de Omega acabó alcanzando a Mike, causando una explosión de hielo.

Mike: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Mike tras la explosión y cayendo duramente al suelo malherido y con su armadura muy dañada como parte de su cuerpo cubierto de hielo. Omega aterrizó por el suelo enfrente del joven alicornio.

Omega: Es inútil que sigas luchando. Nada de lo que hagas servirá. No me puedes derrotar.

Le comentaba el alicornio sin emoción alguna en su voz. Mike mirando enfadado al alicornio, se levantó molesto y le contestó.

Mike: Me da igual lo que digas. Yo siempre lucho hasta el final pase lo que pase. Yo tengo claras mis convicciones.

Decía con decisión el alicornio poniéndose en guardia. Omega veía la determinación del alicornio y le contestó.

Omega: Recuerdo esa mirada.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Omega: Hubo un tiempo yo tenía convicciones tan firmes como las tuyas. Siempre haciendo promesas de salvación y liberación. Hasta que al final descubrí que solo eran eso, promesas. Promesas vacías carentes de sentido y de verdad.

Hablaba el llamado Omega, mientras Mike sin moverse del sitio, le escuchaba atentamente.

Omega: Al final cuando todo parecía perdido para mí y mi gente, apareció él. El amo. Él me salvó de un fatal destino, haciendo yo un gran sacrificio que al final valió la pena. Y por eso le sirvo lealmente sin cuestionar sus decisiones jamás.

Mike: Así que trabajáis para ese ser oscuro ¿No? ¿Quién es?

Omega: Ya veo que sabes quien es. Poco importa. Por ordenes de nuestro amo, tienes que morir. Esa son nuestra ordenes.

Nada mas oír eso, Mike se puso en guardia y le respondió desafiante.

Mike: No te creas que te será tan fácil.

El brazalete de Mike se iluminó y la voz de Selenis de oyó por ella.

Selenis: Emperador Star Hope ¿Me recibís?

Mike: Sí, Selenis. Te oigo.

Respondía el alicornio contento de oír la voz de la conservadora.

Selenis: Gracias a Orión que logramos localizaros, mi emperador.

Se oía la voz de la conservadora al cual se la notaba gran felicidad. Mike seriamente, la contestó.

Mike: Selenis. Me enfrento a un tipo muy duro, posiblemente el más fuerte que me he enfrentado. Necesito que me envíes un objeto de la sala de los Artefactos Ancestrales Celestes.

Selenis: ¿Cuál, emperador?

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Mike finalmente la dijo.

Mike: Envíame el Amuleto Maldito.

Dijo tajante Mike. Selenis sorprendida ante lo que le pedía su emperador, trató de decirle.

Selenis: ¿El Amuleto Maldito? Pero emperador. Si usted mismo dijo que...

Mike: Ahora la situación es diferente ¡Envíamelo ya!

Selenis: Esta bien, emperador. Phalax lo enviará enseguida.

Afirmaba la conservadora.

Omega: No se que tramas, pero no servirá de nada.

Mike: Eso lo veremos, amigo.

Segundos después, apareció al lado del alicornio celeste un haz de luz y de ella surgió un especie de amuleto negro con forma de cuervo mirando para abajo y con sus alas abrazaba una calavera negra. Con colgante de cadena para ponérselo tras el cuello. Mike sin dudarlo, lo cogió con el casco y mirándolo fijamente, dijo.

Mike: Maldita sea. Jamás pensé que volvería a usar esta habilidad maldita que tanto detesto, pero ahora mismo me es necesaria contra este tipo.

Comentaba el alicornio, poniéndose dicho amuleto en el cuello. Justo en ese momento, un aura oscura lo rodeo brevemente y su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar de forma extraña.

Omega no sabía que tramaba el alicornio, pero no quería perder tiempo. Golpeó el suelo con su casco listo para lanzar un ataque de hielo en forma de púas heladas que emergían de donde estaba éste hacia delante donde estaba el alicornio. Antes de que llegara a lanzar su ataque, Mike se había tele transportado justo detrás de él como si de algún modo supiera de antemano lo que iba a hacer y le lanzó un rayo, golpeándolo en la espalda de Omega.

Omega rápidamente se giro formando un gancho de hielo en su pata, pero el alicornio como si lo hubiera adivinado, esquivó el ataque agachándose y realizando un barrido con sus patas traseras, logrando derribarlo al suelo. Mike luego saltó hacia atrás y acto seguido convocó una extrañas calaveras rodeadas de llamas en todas ellas que rodearon al alicornio de hielo.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike y las calaveras dispararon mortales rayos contra Omega y una explosión se formó en dicho lugar. Mike no paró ahí y se elevó por los aires y concentrando energía en sus cascos, lanzó un sin fin de esferas explosivas contra el centro del lugar de la explosión.

Mike gritaba una y otra vez, mientras lanzaba de forma incesante desde sus brazos más y más esferas explosivas para así acabar con su enemigo cuanto antes. Después de unos minutos, Mike paró de atacar y aterrizó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Mike: Bien...Parece que por fin acabé con ese tipo...

Comentaba el alicornio, dando por sentado que había acabado ya con su sorpresa fue que en el lugar de la explosión, se formó una explosión de hielo y en su interior había un gran cristal helado. Dicho cristal se rompió en pedazos, revelando a nada menos que a Omega prácticamente intacto.

Mike: ¡No puede ser! ¿Ni un rasguño solo?

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio al ver que el alicornio Omega estaba sin daños aparentes.

Omega: Ya te dije que sería inútil.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que usar todo mi poder para vencer a este tipo!

En la zona volcánica. Darkwing con su Lion Bankai, volaba por el alrededor del interior del volcán al igual que lo hacía su enemigo conocido como Alpha.

Dark: ¡Tridente Oscuro!

Darkwing convocó un tridente de oscuridad y lo lanzó contra Alpha. Alpha simplemente destruyó dicha lanza con sus brazos que ahora tenían forma de magma y rocas. Luego lanzó un chorro de lava desde sus cascos contra la alicornio, donde Darkwing tenía que moverse rápido para evitar los chorros de lava que le lanzaba el alicornio y movía sus brazos para dirigir la dirección de dicho chorro. Darkwing voló hacia Alpha para atacarlo.

Dark: ¡Garras de León!

Darkwing sacó unas garras de sus patas y ahí lanzó varios zarpazos contra Alpha, del cual éste se protegía con sus brazos de magma.

Dark: ¡Rugido de León!

Darkwing lanzó un ataque sónico en forma de rugido de león, que hizo retroceder a Alpha hasta una pared.

Dark: ¡Ahora eres mío!

Gritaba Darkwing sacando un sable plateado de su armadura y se lanzó hacia su enemigo con intención de atravesarlo, pero Alpha se echó a un lado haciendo que Darkwing pasara de largo. Omega la cogió por detrás del casco de leon a la alicornio y la estampó contra la pared del volcán. Luego la lanzó contra un gran chorro de lava que se iba formando en ella. Darkwing no podía evitarlo, así que esta creó una barrera oscura lo más fuerte que pudo. Pasó en medio de dicho chorro donde por fortuna la barrera aguantó y pasó al otro lado sin daño aparente.

Dark: Uf. Menos mal.

Respiraba aliviada la alicornio, lo cual no duro mucho ya que Alpha armado con una katana de lava y magma, trató de partirla en dos. Darkwing se tele transportó en sombras para evitar dicho ataque.

Dark: ¡Modo Agilidad!

Gritó Darkwing pasando a su Modo Agilidad. Los cascos de volvieron blancos y la armadura mas liviana. Ahí se movió con gran agilidad, corriendo por el suelo y saltando de roca en roca para luego ir directo hacia Alpha que estaba en el aire.

Dark: ¡Corte Estelar!

Gritó Darkwing y las alas de volvieron filosas como espadas y con ambas trató de darle un fuerte tajo contra el alicornio Alpha, pero el alicornio de fuego con sus cascos detuvo, la acometida de la alicornio sin esfuerzo. Acto seguido tiró de ellas y lanzó a Darkwing contra unas rocas que las atravesó.

Alpha: ¡Impacto Volcánico!

Alpha descendió hasta el suelo y dando un fuerte pisotón, provocó unas fuertes fisuras volcánicas y surgió una esfera de magma y roca que fue directo hacia Darkwing. La alicornio trató de usar sus alas metalizadas por la habilidad Corte Estelar, pero en el momento que la esfera entró en contacto con las alas filosas, se formó una explosión que mandó a volar a la chica a estrellarse contra una pared que estaba encima de un lago de lava.

La alicornio cayó de la pared directa a la lava, ésta haciendo un esfuerzo, extendió sus alas para planear y lograr llegar al borde para evitar morir abrasada. La alicornio logró ponerse de pie como pudo, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar el ataque de Alpha que había convertido sus brazos en magma y trató de golpearla, pero al final golpeó el borde causando un estruendo que esparció lava por todos lados.

Dark: ¡Modo Sigiloso!

Los cascos se volvieron grises y trató de esconderse de la vista de Alpha. Alpha estaba cubierto de Magma, la buscaba con la mirada. El alicornio se puso a caminar entre las zonas rocosas, tratando de encontrarla.

Darkwing estaba escondida de detrás de una pared rocosa, observando los movimientos de su enemigo que estaba a espaldas de ella y a unos metros. Alpha giró la cabeza haciendo que Darkwing se escondiera para que no la viera. Luego de un rato, Darkwing se asomó para ver lo que hacía, pero el alicornio había desaparecido.

Darkwing no sabía donde estaba y volvió a esconderse tras la pared y recostándose la espalda en ella. Justo en ese momento, un brazo atravesó la pared y la cogió del cuello.

El dueño de aquel brazo era Alpha que había atravesado la pared de un puñetazo y sacó rompiendo la pared como si nada a Darkwing, para acto seguido tirarla al suelo a varios metros de él. Alpha saltó por encima de la alicornio con intención de aplastarla, pero Darkwing con agilidad, rodó por el suelo para evitar el ataque y volviendo a su estado normal, sacó sus garras plateadas para golpearlo.

Dark: ¡Toma esta!

Darkwing lanzó de nuevo varios zarpazos contra su enemigo, pero éste las bloqueaba todos los ataques con su brazo. Acto seguido lanzó un puñetazo cargado de fuego en el estomago de la alicornio, haciéndola salir todo el aire y acto seguido puso su otro casco a la cara de ésta. Ahí la disparó un poderoso rayo que se llevó por delante a la alicornio a gran distancia. Cuando el ataque terminó, había un gran surco en el suelo donde en las partes que había ríos de lava, la lava se metía en dicho surco. Darkwing con algunos daños se levantó y volvía a ponerse en guardia.

Alpha: Resistirse es inútil. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es que te rindas y te dejes destruir.

La comentaba Alpha con su tono serio y vacío de emociones. Darkwing sin querer abandonar para nada, le respondió desafiante.

Dark: No pienso abandonar. Mis compañeros cuentan conmigo para que los ayude y no les voy a defraudar.

Alpha: Ja...Compañeros. Sí. La cuestión es ¿Ellos cuentan realmente contigo?

Dark: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntaba la alicornio confundida ante lo que le decía el alicornio Alpha. El alicornio ahí la respondió.

Alpha: Hubo un tiempo yo perdí la fe en mis compañeros, porque éstos no se centraban en algo que por justicia debería hacerse y opte por otro camino con un único compañero, o al menos eso pensaba. Al final mi compañero quien creía que me era leal, no lo fue tanto. Él podría haber evitado que cometiera un error fatal que me arruino la vida, pero no hizo absolutamente nada por evitarlo solo por unas estupidas e inútiles reglas. Gracias a mi amo, puede darme cuenta de mi error y subsanarlo. Y desde entonces le sirvo a él y no confió en nadie más que en mi amo.

Explicaba Alpha. Darkwing tras escuchar eso, le respondió.

Dark: No sé que te ha pasado. Quizás tuviste los compañeros equivocados, pero eso no es motivo para que te unas con alguien tan malvado.

Alpha: Niña tonta. Algún día te darás cuenta que los compañeros que quienes confías, no son tan leales como crees y te traicionaran cuando más falta te hagan éstos. Aunque para entoncesm probablemente estés muerta.

Dark: Eso lo veremos, amigo.

Respondía desafiante la alicornio en posición de combate. Alpha aburrido, dijo.

Alpha: Basta de juegos ¡Fuego Alpha!

Alpha disparó una gran bola fuego con el simbolo Alpha delante de ésta. Darkwing al verlo, gritó.

Dark: ¡Rayo Plateado!

Darkwing lanzó un rayo plateado contra el ataque de Alpha, pero por desgracia ni siquiera logró frenarlo lo más mínimo y al final la alcanzó causando un gran explosión de fuego. Darkwing rodó por el suelo adolorida y con varios daños en la armadura. Pese a ello, ésta se levanto y se dispuso a seguir peleando.

En el lugar del cementerio, Rebeca en su forma felina y con su armadura Bankai, se moví a toda velocidad a cuatro patas por todo el cementerio, saltando una y otra vez contra la alicorno Nébula que estaba en el aire a unos metros. La chica gato saltaba a gran altura y con la Lion Tail y la Snake Tail trataba de golpearla, pero todos sus ataques eran siempre detenidos por una barrera invisible que tenía la alicornio a su alrededor. La alicornio en plan burla, la comentaba a la chica gata.

Nébula: Pierdes el tiempo. Tus poderes son verdaderamente inferiores y no están a la altura.

Rebeca: Veamos si esto te parece inferior ¡Arte Eléctrico! ¡Gigavoltio!

Gritaba Rebeca, realizando uno de los hechizos de las artes e hizo surgir del cielo u enorme rayo que impactó de lleno contra la yegua, pero una vez más, su barrera la había protegido de dicho ataque como si nada.

Nébula: Estupida chiquilla. Yo te enseñaré lo que es poder de verdad.

El cuerpo de la alicornio comenzó a desprender energía oscura, donde se iba formando a modo de sombra encima de la yegua hasta alcanzar un considerable tamaño.

Nébula: ¡Sombra de la Aniquilación Total!

Gritó la alicornio y una enorme sombra monstruosa donde se oían gritos lastimeros de los condenados que se asomaban en dicha sombra, avanzó hacia la chica gato. Rebeca rápidamente creó un gran muro de hielo para protegerse. La sombra golpeó con dureza el muro de hielo y aunque Rebeca trataba de mantener como podía el muro, al final se fragmento y finalmente fue destruido. Rebeca salió huyendo corriendo a cuatro patas para evitar la enorme sombra. Rebeca corría o saltaba entre las tumbas y árboles, mientras la sombra destruía todo lo que se encontraba.

Rebeca metiéndose entre los árboles, creó una copia de hielo de ella misma que se movía sola y luego ésta se apartó dejando que el clon de hielo se llevase a la sombra lejos de ella. Finalmente la sombra atrapó a la copia de hielo, desintegrándola por completo en el proceso. Rebeca se quedó pasmada ante eso, ya que aquella copia de hielo podría haber sido ella. Ésta pudo ver que la sombra desaparecía.

Rebeca: Mi madre, la que me he librado.

Nébula: Nada mal. Muy pocos logran librarse de ese ataque.

Rebeca rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Nébula caminando tranquilamente de entre los árboles. Rebeca sin darla tiempo a que hiciera algo, se lanzó hacia la alicornio queriéndola partirla en dos con sus dos espadas. Nébula tranquilamente alzó su casco y con magia impregnada en ella, detuvo el ataque doble de Rebeca como si nada.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo?

Exclamó sorprendida Rebeca al ver que la alicornio detuvo su ataque con facilidad con un solo casco. Nébula sonrío malvadamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica gato y de un movimiento de casco, creó un pulso mágico que mandó a volara a Rebeca haciendo que atravesara varios árboles y lápidas.

Rebeca acabó aterrizando en el interior de un panteón con las estatuas de unos dragones con guadañas y capas. La chica pudo ver que la alicornio avanzaba hacia ella creando una enorme lanza eléctrica negra. Rebeca rápidamente se tele transportó para esquivar dicho ataque, justo cuando la lanza se clavó en el suelo donde antes estaba Rebeca, provocño una enorme explosión de luz negra que destruyó todo el panteón.

Rebeca reapareció justo de detrás de unas lápidas.

Rebeca: Esa yegua es de cuidado. Como no me ande con cuidado, me destrozara.

Comentaba la chica, mientras recobraba el aliento. Justo en ese momento reapareció mediante un tele transporte Nébula, mirando con una sonrisa perversa a la chica gato.

Nébula: ¿Destrozarte? No. Pulverizarte por completo.

La yegua ascendió por el cielo y una vez en el punto más alto, alzó su cuerno rojo y ahí comenzó a concentrar energía oscura al cual iba adoptando forma de esfera grande y cuando alcanzó un gran tamaño, lo lanzó contra donde estaba Rebeca.

La chica gato al verlo se alarmó y decidió salir a toda velocidad que le permitían sus cuatro extremidades. Finalmente la esfera alcanzó el suelo provocando una explosión de grandes dimensiones y Rebeca salió volando por la onda expansiva.

Cuando la explosión terminó, el lugar del cementerio estaba arrasado y sin rastro de la chica gato. Nébula para comprobarlo, bajó hasta el suelo y miró por todas partes, tratando de ubicar su cuerpo y si estaba muerta o no.

Nébula: Bien ¿Dónde estará esa chica pulgosa?

Comentaba la alicornio. Justo de unos restos, surgió Rebeca saltando a gran altura en el aire, pillando por sorpresa a la alicornio oscura.

Rebeca: ¡Toma esto! ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Gran Furia Zarzal!

Del bosque, surgieron infinidad de zarzas gruesas con puntas afiladas que rodearon a la alicornio y todas éstas se lanzaron hacia la alicornio con intención de atravesarla. Finalmente las zarzas llegaron al centro donde atraparon a la alicornio, perdiéndose de vista entre la enorme cantidad de zarzas salvajes que había.

Rebeca descendió por el suelo para ir recobrando el aliento.

Rebeca: Bueno. Parece que esto ya está.

Sherrys: (Buen trabajo, señorita Rebeca. Ahora si que creo que no habrá salido indemne de eso).

Justo en ese momento, una explosión se formó en el lugar donde las zarzas se entrecruzaron, siendo estas destruidas por completo para sorpresa de Rebeca, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Nébula surgir de la explosión sin daño alguno. Ahí la alicornio se reía macabramente.

Nébula: Buen intento, chiquilla.

Del cuerpo de la yegua surgió varios pulsos de energía roja que golpeó varias veces a Rebeca, tirandola al suelo a gran distancia para luego caer al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó para continuar peleando.

Nébula: Muy poco puedes hacer contra mí, mocosa.

Rebeca: Eso lo veremos, bruja.

Respondía de forma retadora la chica gato.

En las montañas, Night Ray con su armadura Bankai siendo reforzada por una armadura de cristal, volaba por el cielo disparando desde unos cañones de cristal en sus brazos, grandes bolas de piedra contra el dragón Deadfang que volaba este también. El enorme dragón golpeando con sus brazos las rocas, perseguía volando al unicornio donde éste seguía disparando sin parar durante la frenética persecución aérea.

Deadfang: ¡Voy a devorarte y hacerte pedazos, mocoso!

Rugía el enorme dragón. Ahí Night Ray le preguntó.

Night: ¿No querrás decir que primero me harás pedazos y luego que me devorarás?

Comentaba el unicornio en plan burla. El dragón furioso, le gritó.

Deadfang: ¡Callateeee...!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una enorme llamarada negra contra el unicornio. Night Ray creó una barrera de cristal para bloquear el fuego y luego escapar volando, ya que no podía retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Night parecía estar fuera de peligro, hasta que de repente apareció Deadfang de golpe y le agarró con su garra. Acto seguido lo lanzó contra la montaña para estrellarlo por ahí. Night Ray rápidamente con sus poderes sobre el cristal, creó un tobogán de cristal por donde se deslizó, permitiéndole así salvarse de darse un duro y fatal golpe contra las rocas.

Night: Por poco...

Deadfang: ¡Muere!

El dragón trató de pisotearlo con su enorme pie, pero el unicornio saltó del tobogán para evitar ser aplastado, antes de que el pie del dragón bajara, el unicornio creo una estada de cristal para que el dragón se la clavara en el pie. Por desgracia, el dragón lo aplastó como si nada sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

Night: Vale. Este tipo es duro.

Comentaba el unicornio, mientras tomaba distancia entre un paso estrecho entre las rocas. El dragón fue persiguiendo al unicornio, donde este último no se movió del sitio.

Night: (Espero que esto funcione).

El unicornio comenzó a concentrar su magia de su cuerno, mientras el dragón pasaba por el pasillo. El dragón abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarlo. El unicornio finalmente realizó su hechizo. Hizo que el paso de piedra se estrechase, aplastando al dragón por en medio de ellas. El unicornio respiró aliviado al ver que lo había atrapado.

Night: Ya está. Admito que no fue fácil.

Comentaba sonriente el unicornio, sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio la roca partirse en pedazos y salir un enorme y furioso dragón para sorpresa del unicornio. Antes de que el unicornio pudiera reaccionar, el enorme dragón lanzó su puño donde Night Ray no pudo esquivarlo y fue golpeado por completo mandándolo a volar y que éste rebotara en las diversas paredes de roca que iba encontrando. El unicornio finalmente cayó al suelo con algunos daños en su armadura, pero aun así logró levantarse.

Night: Mi madre. Ese dragón es duro de verdad.

El dragón ascendió hasta el cielo y ahí cargó una enorme llamarada contra el unicornio.

Night: Oh, oh.

El unicornio formó una cúpula de piedra y cristal encima de él para protegerse. Finalmente la llamarada alcanzó dicha cúpula formando, una enorme explosión.

La cúpula aguantó como pudo, pero no lo suficiente para no hacer que el unicornio saliera volando, pero logrando recobrarse en el aire. El dragón volvió a aterrizar por el suelo y mirando con furia al unicornio, le decía a éste.

Deadfang: Tus posibilidades de ganar con nulas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirse y dejar que te mate.

Le decía el dragón al unicornio. Night poniéndose en guardia, le contestó.

Night: Mis amigos nunca se rinden ante nada y yo tampoco. Pienso darlo con todo esto.

Volviendo con Mike, El alicornio enfrente de Omega, le dijo.

Mike: Ahora si que pienso darlo con todo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher.**

Un aura negra con estrellas se formaba por encima de Mike, donde poco a poco adoptaba forma de gran dragón de las estrellas con forma de galaxia en su interior con estrellas, soles y todo. Acto seguido lo lanzó contra su enemigo donde Omega se mantenía tranquilamente en el sitio sin inmutarse.

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga del León Salvaje!

Un aura plateada surgía de Darkwing, hasta que esta adoptó forma de enorme león plateado. Acto seguido lo lanzó contra Alpha.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Gran Dragón de le Ventisca!

Un tornado de nieve se formó alrededor de Rebeca y poco a poco se iba formando detrás de ella un gran dragón hecho de hielo. Acto seguido lo lanzó contra la alicornio.

Night: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Coloso Cristal!

Cientos de cristales se formaba por detrás del unicornio, hasta adoptar forma de gigante hecho de cristal con varias púas de cristal como en puños y demás articulaciones. Dicho gigante fue hacia el dragón con intención de golpearlo.

Omega: Iluso.

 **Fin de la música Finisher**

Omega formó una espada de hielo de gran tamaño y de un movimiento vertical, partió en dos el ataque de Mike como si nada. Alpha formó una espada de fuego e hizo lo mismo con el ataque de Darkwing. Nébula simplemente sonrió y haciendo iluminar su cuerno, disparó un láser rojo que destruyó al dragón de hielo como si nada. El Deadfang simplemente alzó su puño para atrás donde una energía roja circulaba por ésta, para acto seguido lanzarlo hacia delante y partirlo en pedazos al coloso de cristal como si nada.

Mike y los otros se quedaron enormemente sorprendidos, como los cuatro individuos lograron destruir sus más poderosos ataques como si nada.

Mike: Pero..¿Cómo?

Omega: Nunca tuvisteis oportunidad. Vuestro poder está muy por debajo del nuestro.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó Mike sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir el alicornio del frío.

Omega: Nosotros atacamos Santuary hace poco, ya que esas estupidas yeguas se atrevieron a tratar de conquistar un mundo que estaba bajo el control del amo.

Mike: ¿Atacasteis a Craxy Axe y sus valkirias?

Alpha: Así es. Esas estupidas yeguas creían que podrían contra nosotros. Al final aplastamos con todas sus fuerzas que se cruzaban en nuestro camino.

Dark: ¿Quieres decir que tú y esos otros, vencisteis a todas las valkirias que os encontrasteis? ¿Incluso a Crazy Axe?

Nébula: Así es ja, ja, ja. Esa estupida creía que con su ridícula tecnología podría enfrentarse a nosotros.

Deadfang: Pero al final nosotros la aplastamos a ella como a su guardia personal. Ella usó hasta el 100% de su armadura y armas, pero nosotros apenas usamos siquiera el 10%.

Mike y los otros se quedaron enormemente sorprendidos al enterarse de aquello. Nunca se imaginaron que durante todo este tiempo, a los enemigos que se enfrentaban, no estaban usando todo su poder.

Omega: Hora de acabar con esto.

Omega y los otros tres ascendieron por el cielo y estos alzando sus brazos derechos, convocaron unas esferas de energía de gran tamaño.

Los cuatro: ¡Ataque Aniquilación total!

Los cuatro lanzaron sus ataques. Mike y los otros trataron de pararlos con sus más potentes rayos, pero fue inútil. Finalmente los cuatro fueron alcanzados por dichas esferas al cual causaron una enorme explosión.

Mike y los otros: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaron de dolor los cuatro al sentir un daño atroz por todo su cuerpo. Cuando la explosión terminó, estaban estos por el suelo con su fusión de cada uno deshecha y con sus cuerpos completamente heridos.

Mike pese a sus daños, logró levantarse, pero Omega apareciendo justo enfrente de él, le dio una patada en una de sus patas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Omega: Nunca tuvisteis oportunidad contra nosotros.

Decía sin emoción alguna el alicornio de la armadura, alzando su casco y dando un brutal pisotón en la articulación del brazo derecho de Mike, haciendo gritar de dolor al joven alicornio, donde éste sentía como le estaban fracturando el brazo.

Omega: Hora de terminar con esto. Así cumpliremos las ordenes del amo.

Omega iba a acabar con él, pero una flecha que apareció de la nada, hizo que este pegara un gran salto para atrás para esquivarlo..

Lyndon: ¡No te acerques al chico, maldito! ¡O te pongo una flecha entre ceja y ceja!

Aparecía gritando Lyndon apuntando con su ballesta al alicornio Omega, mientras el grifo se acercaba a Mike y a Holy.

Mike: Ly...Lyndon...Has...Has venido...

Trataba de hablar Mike ,pero estaba demasiado herido y cansado. Lyndon sonriendo al chico, le respondió.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, chico. Voy a sacarte a ti y a tu pájaro parlante.

Lyndon guardó su ballesta en la espalda y cargó con el alicornio y su fénix para acto salir volando por la salida. Omega no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Omega: No escapareis.

Omega disparó un gran rayo de hielo contra estos, pero justo en ese momento, apareció alguien completamente inesperado.

Ignos: ¡NOOO...! ¡PADRE...!

Gritó apareciendo nada menos que Ignos junto con su fénix Piro, formando una barrera conjunta de fuego que protegió a Mike, Holy y a Lyndon.

Lyndon: Eh, viejo. Sácanos de aquí cuanto antes.

Gritaba Lyndon en su comunicador con Phalax. Ahí el celeste le respondió.

Phalax: Enseguida.

Y desde la Lanza de Orion, tele transportó a Lyndon junto con Mike y Holy, la cual Ignos junto con su fénix, se agarró a éstos para salir de ahí.

Alpha estuvo a punto de matar a Darkwing, pero una flecha lo hizo retroceder. Aquella flecha era nada menos que de Alexandra, llevando esta su cazadora roja y apuntándolo con su ballesta.

Alexandra: Ni un paso, amigo.

Decía desafiante la yegua. Alpha iba a atacar a la yegua, hasta que un disparo impacto en su armadura. Ahí vio como una figura fantasma aparecía, revelando ser nada menos que Nova.

Nova: Tranquila, Darkwing. Os sacaré de aquí a los dos.

Decía la yegua cogiendo a la alicornio y al fénix, para acto seguido desaparecer en su manto de invisibilidad. Alexandra al ver eso, sonrió y comentó.

Alexandra: Bien. Están a salvo.

Alpha: No puedes decir lo mismo de ti, yegua.

Gritó Alpha apareciendo de golpe y queriendo golpeara a Alexandra. La yegua utilizando su lanza ganchos, escapó de allí evitando el ataque. Alexandra iba huyendo, mientras Alpha la perseguía volando.

Nébula creó unos puñales de energía roja y las lanzó contra Rebeca, Sherrys y Anivia que estaban por el suelo, pero el enorme dragón Nightmare apareció deteniendo todos los ataques.

Nightmare: Lo siento, preciosa, pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a mis amigos.

Decía el gran negro lanzando una llamarada venenosa contra la yegua, obligándola a retroceder. Rápidamente el dragón cogió a Rebeca y a los otros y desapareció en unas luces oscuras para desaparecer. Nébula maldijo eso.

Nébula: ¡Se han escapado! ¡Maldita sea!

Deadfang abría sus fauces para devorar a Night y a Terrax, pero Light apareció de golpe dando una fuerte patada al dragón que lo derribó al suelo.

Light: No tan rápido amigo.

El dragón blanco cogió a estos y se esfumaron de allí. Deadfang al ver eso, rugió de pura furia.

Los Cuatro Supremos iban a perseguir a Mike y a los otros, hasta que en ese momento oyeron la voz del amo.

¿?: Dejad la persecución para otro momento. Ahora mismo os necesito para una misión prioritaria.

Omega: Por supuesto, amo.

Deadfang: Maldita sea. Con las ganas que tenía de matar.

Los cuatro desaparecieron en haces de luces oscuras.

Mientras en el laboratorio de los híbridos, el necron Zoltark estaba en un panel de control y con su casco activo el sistema de autodestrucción del lugar.

Zoltark: Gran Señor Mallash. He activo el sistema de autodestrucción del laboratorio.

Se comunicaba Zoltark en un comunicador de brazo, donde en ella aparecía la imagen en tono rojo de un alicornio celeste con una armadura que le tapaba casi por completo el cuerpo salvo la cara, llevando un visor rojo que le tapaba los ojos y dejando solo libre la boca.

Gran Señor: Buen trabajo, Zoltark. No podría esperar menos de mi segundo al mando. Ahora vuelve aquí ahora mismo. Corto.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Ahí Zoltark comentó.

Zoltark: Disfruta de tu puesto como Gran Señor cuanto puedas. Tarde o temprano ese puesto será para mí. Si al menos hubiera conseguido yo esa habilidad maldita cuando pude, ya sería yo el Gran Señor de los necron.

Comentaba el necron, antes de marcharse mediante un tele transporte en haces de luces rojas, antes de que el contador llegara a cero y el laboratorio estallara en pedazos borrando cualquier rastro.

En la Lanza de Orion. Mike y los otros reaparecieron en el puente. La llamada Ignos preocupada por Mike, se acercó al alicornio y le preguntó.

Ignos: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Preguntaba esta. Mike mirando con ojos de incredulidad, la preguntó nervioso a ésta.

Mike: ¿Me...Me has llamado...pa...padre...?

Todos se sorprendieron en el momento que dijo eso el alicornio. La chica al oír eso, se puso nerviosa y trató de decir.

Ignos: ¿Qué? Oh, no...Esto es difícil de explicar, pero yo..

No pudo decir nada porque en ese momento, Mike se desmayó.

Ignos: ¡Mike!

Gritó asustada la chica. Phalax que estaba ahí, la tranquilizó.

Phalax: Tranquilos. Solo ha perdido el conocimiento.

Ignos: Menos mal. Temí que mi viaje hubiese sido en vano.

Suspiraba aliviada la chica. Ahí Darkwing comentó.

Dark: ¿Qué quieres decir viaje?

Ignos: Pues...No sabría como decíroslo.

Respondía la chica un poco dudosa, mientras a su lado aparecía un fénix rojo con detalles amarillos que se posaba en su grupa.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

La expresión de Jill era una mezcla de sorpresa como temor.

Jill: ¿En serio el alicornio y su grupo no pudieron contra esos cuatro tipos?

Lyndon: Eso parece. Si no llegamos a aparecer, posiblemente el chico y sus amigos estarían muertos.

Jill con expresión preocupada comentó.

Jill: Y yo que pensé que no había nada contra que no pudieran vencer los chicos y su equipo. Sin duda toda una sorpresa.

Lyndon: Nada comparado con lo de esa chica llamada Ignos.

Jill: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lyndon: Lo único que puedo decirte, es que la revelación fue completamente...inesperada...

Respondía seriamente el grifo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	42. Cap 41 Revelaciones Inesperadas

**Capítulo 41**

 **Revelaciones Inesperadas**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora voy ha contarte lo que pasó después de aquello.

Jill: ¿Acaso pasó algo más que no sepa nadie?

Preguntaba la grifo con interés y cruzada de brazos. El grifo serio, la respondió.

Lyndon: La verdad es que sí. Algo completamente inesperado. Algo que nadie ni siquiera yo en un millón de años se esperaría algo así. Una gran revelación.

Jill: ¿Una gran revelación?

Lyndon: Así es. Después de que el laboratorio misterioso ese fuese destruido y que el alicornio y sus amigos acabaran bastante mal, se presentó algo completamente inesperado como ya te dije antes.

Comentaba el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la Lanza de Orión que surcaba por el espacio, en la sala médica estaban Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Night Ray en diversas camillas al igual que sus compañeros fénix y el gato. Todos ellos estaban con diversas partes de sus cuerpos vendados, mientras varios escáneres los iban revisando. Mike y los otros estaban dormidos por mucho tiempo, pero el primero de ellos en despertarse fue Mike.

Mike: ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

Preguntaba el alicornio, mientras se frotaba un ojo con su brazo izquierdo. Trató de mover el derecho, pero ahí sintió un leve dolor y se fijó que tenía el brazo escayolado.

Phalax: Le recomiendo que no se mueva, emperador. De todos sus compañeros, usted es el que se ha llevado sin duda la peor parte.

Le explicaba el celeste que miró por un momento a Mike y luego volvió al panel de control donde éste estaba, tocando teclas con sus cascos mientras sus brazos mecánicos manipulaban otros controles. Luego de despertarse Mike, los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Dark: Ay. Mi cabeza.

Rebeca: ¿Dónde estamos?

Sherrys: Mis huesos. Madre mía. No me habían dolido tanto desde que hice enfadar de verdad a Shappire hace tiempo.

Night: Lo último que recuerdo, es que me enfrentaba a un tipo súper poderoso.

Dark Cloud: Mi compañera y yo también. Y vaya zurra nos metieron.

Comentaba el fénix estirando las alas, aunque luego le dolieron al hacerlo y se quejaba de dolor.

Anivia: Rebeca y yo también nos enfrentamos a una extraña individua todopoderosa.

Rebeca: Y nos machacaron, pero bien.

Dark: Eso es porque a ti te machacan por todos lados.

Comentaba Darkwing en plan burla. Rebeca la miró molesta y ahí la dijo.

Rebeca: Cállate, tonta.

Decía esto Rebeca, empleando su magia a través de su mano y tirar de una cuerda que sujetaba en alto una de las patas traseras de la alicornio y la dejó caer de nuevo, haciendo quejar de dolor a ésta.

Dark: Idiota. Ahora verás.

Darkwing utilizó su magia para elevar un brazo de Rebeca que estaba sujeta por una cuerda y la dejó caer a ésta también, provocando leve dolor a ésta.

Rebeca: Estupida.

Rebeca con su magia hizo que la cama se doblara por arriba, causando leve dolor en la espalda de Darkwing.

Dark: Imbecil.

Darkwing hizo que la cama de Rebeca se cerrara entre sí, con Rebeca en medio provocando leve dolor a ésta. Entre las dos se molestaban mutuamente con los instrumentos de la cama para hacerse daño la una a la otra, hasta que Phalax molesto, las llamó la atención a las dos.

Phalax: ¡Por favor, señorita Darkwing y señorita Rebeca! Dejen de jugar con los aparatos médicos.

Ambas: ¡Ha empezado ella!

Se acusaron mutuamente las dos, señalándose la una a la otra con el brazo para luego de mirarse por unos instantes y luego apartando la mirada molesta.

Medic: Ahora mismo debéis descansar, como dijo Phalax, estáis todos bastante lastimados.

Comentaba Medic apareciendo con una carpeta con análisis médicos.

Mike: Medic. Tú también estás aquí.

Decía el alicornio contento de ver a su amiga. La pony médico le respondió.

Medic: Sí, Mike. Cuando me enteré de lo que os paso, vine a ayudar en la sala médica y tuve que hacer horas extras para atenderos junto con los médicos.

Comentaba la pony mirando por un monitor al lado de la camilla de Mike.

Holy: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidos?

Medic: Exactamente tres días.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al enterarse de aquel dato.

Anivia: ¿Tanto tiempo?

Terrax: Si que nos han debido habernos machacado mucho para estar así.

Dark Cloud: Sí, socio. Sin duda nos han dado patadas hasta en los...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le gritó la alicornio al fénix negro. Phalax analizando unos datos, comentó.

Phalax: Os recomiendo que descanséis un poco. Hemos enviado un aviso a vuestros amigos, donde vendrán en breve. Os dejaremos por un rato para que podáis descansar mejor.

Medic: Así que, hasta luego, chicos.

Todos: Hasta luego.

Se despidieron los jóvenes, mientras veían como Phalax y Medic abandonaban la sala por la puerta automática. En la sala, los jóvenes discutieron.

Mike: Está claro que a vosotros os han machacado tanto como a mí.

Comentaba el alicornio. Sus amigos asintieron.

Night: Ya lo creo, Mike.

Rebeca: Aunque no tanto como a ti, Mike.

Dark: Cierto por una vez. Parece que a ti te han dado de más.

Comentaban estas dos últimas al ver el brazo derecho escayolado de Mike. El alicornio mirándose el brazo, contestó.

Mike: Eso parece. Ese tipo Omega si que era duro de verdad.

Dark: El llamado Alpha tampoco se quedaba corto. También era de cuidado.

Rebeca: Y la llamada Nébula. Su magia era increíblemente poderosa.

Night: Si esa usaba más la magia que el poder físico, en mi caso fue al revés que fue más físico y menudos golpes lanzaba el dragón ese llamado Deadfang.

Holy: Sinceramente, nunca nos enfrentamos a unos seres tan poderosos.

Sherrys: Sí, plumífera. Aunque odie admitirlo, no estuvimos a la altura. Nos sacudieron como sacos de boxeo.

Anivia: En tu caso, como un saco de pulgas, Sherrys je, je, je.

Bromeaba la fénix azul. Sherrys mirando molesto a la fénix, la dijo.

Sherrys: Si no fuera porque estoy bastante cansado y adolorido como el cuerpo vendado, te metía un zarpazo que...

Terrax: Chicos, calmaos. Ahora no es momento de discutir.

Ponía paz el fénix de Night Ray. El grupo contaba lo que vivieron cada uno, los poderosos enemigos que se enfrentaron y los problemas que tuvieron contra ellos.

Luego de un rato, les visitaron la patrulla entera, siendo acompañados por las mane 6, Spike, las princesas como los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal que se habían enterado de la noticia de los que les pasó a Mike y a compañía. También estaba con ellos la chica misteriosa conocida como Ignos.

Mike: Hola a todos ¿Qué tal?

Saludaba con una sonrisa el alicornio al grupo. Twilight siendo la primera en hablar, les comentó.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Estáis bien? ¿Podéis moveros o algo?

Preguntaba preocupada la unicornio. En ese momento, la pony rosa comenzó a moverse de una camilla a otra, mientras hablaba a éstos.

Pinkie: Chicos ¿Estais bien? ¿Tenéis algún hueso roto? No estaréis a punto de morir ¿No? Porque eso sería muy malo. Que unos chicos tan jóvenes se les vaya la vida teniendo en cuenta que tenéis mucha vida por delante, así que no por favor, ni se os ocurra morir, porque no creo que sea capaz de soportar la idea de perder a los amigos más nuevos que tengo. Me pondría muy súper triste si no os volviera a ver más. Así que por favor, decidme que estáis bien al menos y...

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa, moviéndose de una camilla a otra hasta que uno de los brazos mecánicos de Phalax la tapó la boca y con tono serio la dijo a la pony rosa.

Phalax: Por favor, señorita Pinkie Pie. Tanto el emperador como sus amigos están en fase de recuperación. Así que haga el favor no hablar tanto.

Decía el celeste, quitando su brazo mecánico de la boca de la pony rosa. Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa tonta, se disculpo.

Pinkie: Perdón. Je. je. je, je.

Spike: Chicos ¿Estáis bien al menos?

Preguntaba el dragón acercándose a donde estaba Mike. El alicornio sonriente, le respondió.

Mike: Sí, Spike. Estamos bien. Más o menos.

Respondía el alicornio. Justo en ese momento aparecieron unas luces dorada y plateada y por ellas aparecieron Golden Heart y Silver Lion. El pequeño león saltó encima de su dueña mientras la hacía arrumacos.

Silver Lion: Amita. Me alegro de que esté bien.

Comentaba el pequeño león, feliz de estar con su compañera. Darkwing sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño león, le decía a la pequeña fiera.

Dark: Claro, mi pequeño león salvaje. Ya sabes que con tu dueña no se mete nadie.

Golden Heart: Me alegra de ver que estás bien, Mike.

Mike: Gracias, Golden, amigo.

En ese momento, la Golden Tail y la Silver Tail que estaban en una mesa junto con las demás armas de los jóvenes, comenzaron a brillar y adoptaron sus formas de zorro. Golden Tail se subió hacia donde estaba Mike como Silver Tail donde Rebeca, sus dueños acariciaban las cabezas de los pequeños zorros, mientras los pequeños zorros meneaban la cola.

Celestia: Mike ¿Qué os paso exactamente? Lo que nos contaron, desaparecisteis en pleno campo de batalla.

Discord: Y cuando volvéis, estabais hechos unos auténticos zorros jo, jo, jo.

Se oía la voz burlona de Discord, apareciendo en una pantalla de gráficas verde con el señor del caos hecho de líneas verdes. Luego apareció en medio de éstos.

Discord: Vaya, chicos. Se nota que sea quienes sean con quienes os enfrentasteis antes, os han dado una buena paliza. Ja, ja, ja. Al final no vais a ser tan chicos duros como aparentáis. Y al final os machacan, pero bien. Oh, sí, esto es para inmortalizarlo

Comentaba el señor del caos, mirando con lupa al grupo al mismo tiempo que les hacía fotos a los lastimados jóvenes. Darkwing molesta, le respondió.

Dark: Por favor, Discord. No estamos para bromas ahora.

Rebeca: Ya estamos todos bastante fastidiados como para que ahora vengas tú y nos des la lata.

Completaba la chica también molesta. Discord no las hizo caso y siguió riéndose y burlándose de ellos. Darkwing y Rebeca se miraron la una a la otra, y asintiendo con la cabeza las dos, apuntaron a Discord con su magia y en ese instante, comenzaron a estirarlo cada una por un lado, haciendo que el señor del caos dejara de reírse.

Discord: ¿Pero qué?

Entre las dos comenzaron a estirarlo, contraerlo, retorcerlo o hacer que adoptara varias figuras dolorosas, haciendo quejar al señor del caos, incluso hicieron que Discord adoptara poses ridículas como el baile de la gallina, el Michael Jackson, o emular a una cabra loca. Luego de un rat,o las dos chicas dejaron de torturar a Discord y lo dejaron caer al suelo. Ahí Darkwing y Rebeca se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa maliciosa y se chocaron de Casco/mano, pero acto seguido se quejaron de dolor las dos en sus brazos vendados.

Applejack: Eso te pasa por hablar de más, Discord.

Le regañaba la pony vaquera. Discord poniéndose de pie, se quitaba cada una de las articulaciones una a una para arreglárselas un poco y volver a colocarlas en su cuerpo.

Discord: Desde luego. Los hay que no saben encajar una broma.

Decía molesto el señor del caos sacándose la cabeza y recolocándosela, pero la primera vez poniéndosela al revés, Luego se la recolocó utilizando una llave inglesa de talla 24.

Red: Bueno, Mike ¿Nos puedes contar qué te pasó cuando desaparecisteis?

Lily: Cuando nos enteramos de vuestra desaparición, estuvimos muy preocupados por vosotros.

Completaba preocupada la pequeña dragona.

Rainbow: Y en el tiempo que estuvisteis fuera de circulación, el pesado de Jameson seguía difamándoos a ti y a tu grupo, Mike.

Ante las preguntas, Mike alzó su casco pidiendo un poco de silencio y les dijo.

Mike: Bien. Os contaremos lo que más o menos pasó.

Mike y los otros jóvenes contaron lo sucedido al grupo, mientras éstos les escuchaban con suma atención. Sobraba decir que el grupo estaba sorprendido en cuando se enteraron más o menos de lo que Mike y los otros tuvieron que enfrentarse.

Mike: Y más o menos eso paso con el llamado Omega.

Dark: Como yo y Dark Cloud con Alpha.

Rebeca: Y Sherrys, Anivia y yo con la Nébula esa.

Night: Terrax y yo con el llamado Deadfang.

Comentaban los jóvenes.

Black: Está claro que los tipos esos, tenía una fuerza fuera de lo común.

Darkwing y Rebeca: Como lo sabes.

Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas, al mismo tiempo que ambas se quejaron de dolor y se sujetaron cada una de la cintura con el brazo, debido al dolor que sentían en ese momento las dos.

Night: La verdad es que si no llega a ser por Light, ni yo ni Terrax estaríamos aquí.

Rebeca: Al igual que yo y Anivia y Sherrys que si no llega a ser por Night, estaríamos muertos.

Night: Pero si yo no podía ni con mis patas ¿Cómo podría yo salvarte a ti y a los otros, Rebeca?

Preguntaba el unicornio y Rebeca mirando a éste, le respondió.

Rebeca: Me refiero al otro Night, al dragón. No a ti.

Night: Ay, perdón. Pensé que te referías a mí. De todos modos ojala estuvieran aquí para así poder darles las gracias.

Comentaba el unicornio hasta que unas voces se oyeron.

Light: No hay por que darlas.

Decía el dragón blanco, apareciendo en una luz en la sala, con su forma de dragón pequeño.

Nightmare: Pensé que realmente hablabais de Night unicornio y no de mí. Je, je, je.

Apareció el dragón negro por una sombras con un tamaño similar a Light.

Night: Hombre, chicos. Me alegro de veros. Antes que nada, muchas gracias Light por la ayuda.

Agradecía el unicornio al dragón blanco. Light le respondió sonriente.

Light: No hay de que, joven Night. Para eso están los amigos, Night.

Nightmare: Claro, hermano. Los hermanos son siempre amigos je, je, je. Y nos debemos ayudar el uno al otro.

Light: Me refiero a Night unicornio, burro. Maldita sea. Ya cansa esto de que los dos tengáis un diminutivo igual.

Comentaba enfadado el dragón blanco, mientra su hermano Nightmare se reía, ya que en el fondo se burlaba de éste.

Dark: Yo debo dar las gracias a Nova porque me sacara de ahí. Aunque curiosamente, vi también a Alexandra salvándome a mí de ser asesinada por Alpha.

Sherrys: Esto ya es raro. La primera vez era nuestra amiga. Luego nuestra enemiga y ahora nuestra amiga de nuevo ¿Se quiere decidir de una vez de que lado está esa yegua loca?

Comentaba enfadado el gato, mientras se rascaba la oreja.

Holy: De todos modos, hay que reconocer que el comportamiento de Alexandra es cada vez más extraño.

Dark Cloud: Como su afán de cambiarse de ropa cada vez. En ocasiones con su cazadora roja y en otras con un traje azul con un fular rojo. Desde luego, esa chica no se decide.

Comentaba molesto el fénix negro. Nada más decir eso el fénix negro, Mike se quedó pensando.

Mike: (Ahora que lo dice. Alexandra de vez en cuando aparece con una ropa diferente cada vez ¿Habrá algún motivo?).

Ante la conversación, estaba Ignos escuchando todo pero sin decir nada. La chica en cuestión parecía nerviosa, como si temiera que llegara cierto momento que deseara que no llegase, así hasta que Mike habló.

Mike: Y tú, Lyndon. Gracias por salvarme antes.

Agradecía sonriente el alicornio. El grifo asintiendo, le contestó sonriente.

Lyndon: No hay de que, Mike. Tenía que cumplir con mi deber como el excelente compañero que soy.

Sky: Sí. Como no.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el paladín, que consideraba que el grifo rescató a Mike por fines lucrativos y no por querer ayudarlo realmente. En ese momento, Mike se dio cuenta de una cosa y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Espera un momento! Ahora que lo recuerdo. Tú.

Mike mirando a Ignos, donde ésta al notar la mirada del alicornio sobre ella, se puso más nerviosa todavía.

Mike: Ahora que recuerdo. Cuando Omega nos atacó a Lyndon y a mi cuando huíamos, tú nos salvaste. Pero aparte ocurrió otra cosa.

Unos instantes de silencio se formó en la sala, mientras la chica ya preocupada, se ponía nerviosa ante lo que posiblemente iba a pasar.

Mike: Lo recuerdo. En la cueva de hielo, tú me llamaste.. "padre".

Gestos de sorpresa se formaron en el grupo en el momento que Mike dijo eso último.

Armor: ¿Cómo?

Lily: ¿Te llamo padre?

Spike: ¿Cómo que te llamo padre?

Ignos se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y tratando de hablar, dijo.

Ignos: En realidad...Me equivoque de palabra. Lo que quise decir es...

No pudo continuar la chica, porque Mike seriamente la dijo.

Mike: Basta Ignos y dinos de una vez ¿Quién eres realmente? Presiento que Ignos no es siquiera tu verdadero nombre.

La decía de forma acusadora el alicornio, mientras miraba con sospecha a la unicornio. En ese instante, todas las miradas se posaron en la chica como en su fénix, donde la joven estaba ya muy nerviosa. Al final rindiéndose ante la evidencia, soltó un suspiro y decidió contarlo todo.

Ignos: Esta bien. Os lo contaré todo, pero os lo advierto, es lo más sorprendente lo que voy a contaros y posiblemente no me creáis a la primera.

Rainbow: Niña. En Ponyville cayeron tres rayos donde en ellos aparecieron tres ponis y sus pájaros parlantes. Dos de ellos eran alicornio. El chico tumbó a un dragón que atacó el pueblo como quien se come un cupcake. Descubrimos que provenían de otra dimensión donde allí son héroes. Dan la paliza de su vida a la cabra mutante.

Discord: ¡Ey!

Se quejó molesto el señor del caos ante la última palabra de Rainbow, mientras los otros se rieron levemente. La pegaso continuo hablando.

Rainbow: Los chicos lucharon contra monstruos gigantes. Nuestro amigo el alicornio azul le dio la paliza de su vida a ese miserable de Arquímedes y cosas así ¿Qué puede ser más sorprendente que todo eso ya?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Ahí Ignos la respondió.

Ignos: Bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo? La verdad es que Ignos no es mi verdadero nombre y no soy siquiera un unicornio.

Pinkie: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Exclamó sobresaltada la pony rosa. La chica llamada presuntamente Ignos, se quitó el abrigo revelando algo que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Ignos: En realidad mi nombre real es Heart Fire y soy una...pony celeste. Una alicornio celeste para ser exactos.

Pinkie: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Exclamó de nuevo Pinkie Pie, mientras el grupo enormemente sorprendidos, veían que la llamada Heart Fire era realmente una alicornio celeste como Mike, cosa que se notaba por sus alas de luz. La nueva alicornio tenía una cutie mark en forma de corazón llameante parecida a la de Red Fire, pero con un rubí de fuego en el centro.

Heart Fire: Y no soy originaria de esta dimensión.

Pinkie: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Exclamó de nuevo la pony rosa.

Heart Fire: Soy del mundo de Mike, solo que no soy de esa época. En realidad mi fénix y yo somos...

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala, hasta que finalmente la chica dijo finalmente.

Heart Fire: En realidad, somos...del futuro...

Pinkie: ¿¡Qu...!?

Iba a exclamar de nuevo la pony rosa, hasta que Applejack aburrida, la tapó la boca para callarla. De todos modos ,la sorpresa del grupo fue enorme.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill miraba a Lyndon con cara de decir "¿Te estás quedando conmigo?".

Jill: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Preguntaba Jill sin creerse demasiado lo que la dijo el grifo.

Lyndon: Admito que a mi también me costó un poco creerlo cuando lo dijo de golpe, pero después comenzó a mostrar evidencias de que eran ciertas sus palabras. Chica, debo admitir que aquello me dejó de piedra ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el grifom mientras Jill miraba a Lyndon sin saber si tomarle en serio o pensar que la está gastando una broma pesada.

 **Retornando historia**

Ocelot: Espera un momento de tamaño pony ¿Dices que vienes del futuro?

Heart Fire: Ehh...Sí.

Pyro: Podemos aseguraros de que realmente somos del futuro.

Habló de repente el fénix para sorpresa del grupo.

Black: Un momento ¿Ese fénix habla?

Fluttershy: ¡Maravilloso! Un fénix capaz de hablar.

Comentaba emocionada la pegaso. Holy, Dark Cloud, Terrax y Anivia simplemente rotaron los ojos ante el comentario de la pegaso amarilla. En ese momento, Darkwing exclamó.

Dark: ¡Espera! Si tu fénix habla. Eso significa que en realidad es un fénix celeste ¿Verdad?

Heart Fire: Así es. Este es mi compañero Pyro. Mi más leal compañero y amigo.

Comentaba orgullosa la chica de presentar a su amigo.

Celestia: Y dime, pequeña ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Mike dijo que solo nace un alicornio celeste cada mil años o cuando éste tiene descendencia.

Preguntó la princesa. Nada más hacer esa pregunta, la alicornio se puso verdaderamente nerviosa.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué? ¿Mis padres? Pues...Pues...

Rarity: Vamos, jovencita. Estás entre amigos.

Ghost: Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Fox: Incluso en el tarugo.

Vulcan: ¡Ey!

Se quejó Vulcan ante el comentario de Eye Fox. La chica algo más tranquila, pero aun así nerviosa, respondió.

Heart Fire: Bien. Pues mis padres son...son...

Celestia: ¿Sí?

Heart Fire estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sentía que cuando dijera lo que querían oír se iba a desatar una buena. Finalmente dijo.

Heart Fire: Bueno. Mis padres son...Mike Bluer y Apple Bloom.

Nada mas decirlo, un enorme silencio se formó en ese instante en la sala médica, las expresiones de todos, incluso la de Discord, eran de enorme sorpresa. En ese instante se oyó un enorme "¿¡QUÉEEEE!?" que se pudo oír por toda la nave, asustando a la mayoría de los tripulantes de la nave.

Rarity: Pinkie, por favor. Deja de hacer eso ya.

Se quejaba Rarity, Pinkie Pie se defendió.

Pinkie: Esta vez no he sido yo, ha sido Mike.

Decía la pony rosa señalando a Mike, el cual el alicornio tenía una expresión de enorme sorpresa, como si no llegara a creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Discord: Chico. Tu rostro es todo un poema, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el dios del caos ante la expresión del alicornio. El grupo no se creía lo que acaban de oír a la chica y Mike todavía menos. El alicornio trató de decir palabras, pero le costaba decirlas.

Mike: ¿Co...cómo que eres mi hija y de mi querida Apple Bloom?

Applejack: Espera un momento ¿Apple Bloom es tu novia en tu mundo? Ese detalle nunca nos lo mencionaste, señorito.

Comentaba la vaquera con tono serio mezclada con molestia, ya que hasta ahora, Mike nunca había mencionado que era novio de Apple Bloom. Twilight la interrumpido.

Twilight: Olvida eso ahora, Applejack. Jovencita. No es que te creamos, pero ¿Tienes alguna prueba que realmente demuestre que eres la futura hija de Mike y Apple Bloom?

Armor: No lo tomes a mal, chica, pero piensa que una cosa así es muy difícil de creer.

Completaba el príncipe de cristal. Heart Fire asintiendo con la cabeza, les contestó.

Heart Fire: Creo que eso servirá en parte. Era de mi madre.

La chica se sacó un moño rosa de su traje y se lo puso en la cabeza a modo de lazo. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, el grupo se sorprendió aun mas de lo que veían.

Dark: No puede ser.

Rebeca: Es casi idéntica a Apple Bloom.

Exclamaron ambas chicas sorprendidas. Ahí Pinkie Pie y Vulcan comentaron alegremente.

Pinkie: Vaya, Applejack. No sabía que tu hermana Apple Bloom tuviera una gemela.

Vulcan: Son casi como dos gotas de agua. Si que lo teníais bien escondido las dos je, je, je.

Se reían ambos alegremente, el grupo dio un facepalm en la cara ante el comentario de estos. Eye Fox molesta, les dijo a Vulcan y Pinkie.

Fox: No, tarugos ¿Es qué no os habéis enterado? Ella no es la hermana gemela de Apple Bloom, sino su futura hija.

Pinkie y Vulcan: ¿En serioooo?

Exclamaron los dos, posando sus cascos sobre la cara, con gesto de inesperada sorpresa.

Sky: Pero ¿Se puede saber a que estabais vosotros dos cuando la chica nos contaba su historia?

Preguntaba el paladín. Ahí Vulcan le respondió.

Vulcan: Estábamos jugando a las cartas con Discord.

Pinkie: Y yo le he desplumado, pero bien a Discord je, je, je.

Discord: Sigo pensando que la pony rosa hace trampa.

Comentaron los tres juntos con barajas de cartas. El grupo rotó los ojos ante eso. Mike mirando mejor a la chica, miró la espada que llevaba en la espalda, que era igual que la Stellar Blade. Ahí comentó.

Mike: Solo puede haber una Stellar Blade.

Comentaba seriamente el alicornio, mirando la espada que llevaba la chica y luego la suya propia que estaba en una mesa junto con las demás armas del grupo. Todo aquello era para él prueba más que suficiente para confirmar que la chica era su futura hija en el futuro. Ahí soltando un suspiro, dijo.

Mike: Y yo esperaba que si algún día tuviera hijos, los apartaría de la lucha.

Comentaba con tono serio el alicornio, pero luego mirando a la chica, sonrió y la dijo.

Mike: De todos modos, pareces una estupenda chica.

Heart Fire: Padre...

Contestó la chica sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, fue corriendo hacia el alicornio y lo abrazó con fuerza. Mike al principio se quejó de dolor por el abrazo, ya que aun tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pero al final sonrió y con su brazo sano la abrazó a ésta también.

La alicornio lloraba de felicidad de reencontrarse con su futuro padre, aunque fuera de su misma edad. El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna escena. Tras la emotiva escena, el grupo se puso a hablar con Heart Fire.

Mike: Bueno, Heart Fire. Y dime ¿Por qué viniste del futuro?

Preguntaba Mike. Heart Fire con tono serio, se puso a explicar.

Heart Fire: Muy simple. Vengo a evitar la catástrofe que se nos cierne en el futuro.

White: ¿Catástrofe?

Bit: ¿Tiene algo que ver con el ser oscuro?

Preguntaba el grifo robot. Heart Fire negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Heart Fire: En realidad no. El ser oscuro apareció mucho después, pero el problema es lo que vivimos ahora en mi época. Ahí todo es caos y destrucción. El mundo entero está en ruinas y ya somos muy pocos supervivientes que quedan. Muchos amigos y familiares murieron por culpa de ese maldito acontecimiento.

Contaba la alicornio con tristeza en su voz. Un gran gesto de preocupación se formó en los rostros de todo el mundo.

Night: ¿Y qué acontecimiento fue?

Preguntó el unicornio. Heart Fire respondió.

Heart Fire: La resurrección del Rey Umbrum.

Nada más decir el nombre, Night Ray sintió una especie de punzada en la cabeza y se la sostuvo con sus cascos.

Terrax: ¿Estás bien, Night?

Preguntó el fénix preocupado por su amigo. El unicornio ahí le contestó a su compañero.

Night: Sí. Solo fue un leve dolor de cabeza. (Que raro. Siento como si ese nombre me sonara de algo).

Pensaba esto último el chico que no sabía por qué, sentía que aquel nombre era algo familiar.

Lyndon: No se por qué, pero algo me dice que esto no es bueno.

Cadence: ¿Quián es el rey Umbrum? Me suena lo de Umbrum, pero lo de rey.

Bit: Umbrum. De la raza de King Sombra. Criaturas de las sombras enormemente malignas y despiadadas. Están confinados en un mundo paralelo gracias al Corazón de Cristal. Sus cuerpos son en cierto modo como neblina negra y de apariencia monstruosa.

Explicaba el robot grifo. Heart Fire le dio la razón al robot grifo.

Heart Fire: Así es. Pues bien. Resulta que los umbrums tienen un especie de dios o algo así y que éstos lograron resucitarlo, después de...

A la chica la costaba decir la última parte.

Nightmare: ¿Después de qué, pequeña?

Light: Night. Deja tranquila a la chica y que se exprese. No la interrumpas.

Night: Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

Light: No. Me refiero a ...arg...Me da igual ya.

Decía molesto el dragón blanco, mientras Nightmare se reía un poco malvadamente de su hermano. Finalmente la chica lo dijo.

Heart Fire: Después de la muerte de mi padre, Mike Bluer.

Un intenso silencio se formó de nuevo en la sala.

Mike: ¿Después de mi muerte?

Preguntó el alicornio.

Heart Fire: Así es, padre. Tú moriste intentando pararlo, pero al final perdiste la vida. Y ahí es cuando las cosas fueron enormemente mal para todo el mundo.

Comentaba la chica con tristeza, mientras su fénix Pyro posaba un ala sobre ella para consolarla. Ahí Holy comentó.

Holy: Mike ¿Tendrá algo que ver eso con las visiones de Magic? Ya sabes. Que si tú mueres, el ser oscuro destruirá todo el multi universo y todo eso.

Le comentaba su fénix. Mike en tono pensativo, respondió.

Mike: Sí. Podría ser. Dime, Heart Fire ¿Cómo morí exactamente?

Heart Fire: La verdad es que yo apenas tenía un año de vida cuando ocurrió. Y por desgracia no hay demasiado detalles de como ocurrió. Lo único que sé es que te mató alguien, alguien que era de tu más integra confianza.

Respondía ésta con algo de tristeza en su voz. Night Ray volvió a tener otra punzada en la cabeza, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

Rebeca: ¿Estás bien, Night?

Nightmare: Sí, preciosa. Gracias por preguntar.

Respondía el dragón negro. Rebeca molesta, le dijo al dragón.

Rebeca: Tú no. El otro Night. En serio. Habrá que buscaros un sobrenombre para los dos.

Night: Tranquila, Rebeca. Estoy bien. Solo tengo extrañas punzadas en la cabeza. Nada más.

Respondía el unicornio ya sintiéndose mejor, aun así le extrañaba tener aquellos extraños dolores de cabeza que surgían sin más.

Medic: ¿Tan mal van las cosas en tu época, Heart Fire?

Heart Fire: Decir que van mal es quedarse cortó. Ahí es todo un caos.

Discord: ¿En serio? Tal vez debería echar un vistazo a esa época. Jo, jo, jo.

Se reía el dios del caos. Ahí la alicornio mirando seriamente a Discord, le dijo.

Heart Fire: Créeme, Discord, si te digo que ese lugar no te gustaría ni siquiera a ti en absoluto.

Le decía la chica, cosa que llamó la atención al señor del caos, ya que no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Camaleón: ¿Por eso viniste del futuro?

Preguntaba Camaleón con un disfraz de Marti de Regreso al Futuro.

Heart Fire: Así es. Utilicé un antiguo hechizo de viaje en el tiempo creado por Starlight Glimmer mejorado por ella y gracias a ello, pude viajar al pasado.

Twiligt: ¿Starlight Glimmer?

Mike: Una larga historia. Y de momento eso es lo único que debéis saber. Continua por favor, Heart Fire.

Heart Fire: Gracias. Vine al pasado para poder salvar a mi padre de la muerte, pero el hechizo me llevó más atrás en el tiempo de lo que deseaba y me llevó a una época cuando mi padre tiene más o menos mi edad, mucho antes de lo ocurrido, que irónico.

Comentaba la chica rotando los ojos. Ahí Darkwing la comentó.

Dark: Bueno. Miremos el lado positivo. Al menos podrás ayudarnos e impedir la muerte de Mike, ya que por lo que tenemos entendido, él es esencial para salvar el futuro.

Heart Fire: Lo sé. Conozco alguna de las historias de mi padre y como este utilizó un cristal por parte de su vieja amiga Magic Galaxy. Por lo que soy consciente de la importancia de mi padre en el futuro.

Rebeca: Aun así, me cuesta creer que seas realmente hija de Mike y que vengas del futuro.

Mike: Dímelo a mí. Yo soy el que se ha quedado mas alucinado, teniendo una hija de mi edad y eso que todavía no estoy casado con Apple Bloom ni nada.

Comentaba Mike riéndose levemente, Applejack puso cierto gesto serio mezclada con cierta molestia. Luego volviendo a mirar a Heart Fire, Mike la comentó.

Mike: De todos modos, será un placer contar con tu ayuda ahora más que nunca.

Heart Fire: Claro. Será todo un placer, padre.

Respondía sonriente la chica. En ese momento Red Fire preguntó.

Red: Oye, Mike. El tipo ese que os envió a ti y a los otros contra esos cuatro supér bestias ¿Quién era? Parecía que os conocíais de antes.

Ante la pregunta, Mike soltó un suspiro y recostándose sobre la cama, contestó.

Mike: Pues sí. Le conozco más o menos. Fue el tipo que me quitó la habilidad maldita que tenía antes.

Sky: Un momento. El quien te atacó hace dos años en nuestro mundo ¿Fue él?

Exclamó sorprendido el paladín al escuchar aquello último que dijo el alicornio.

Spike: ¿El que le atacó a Mike y a los otros cerca del laboratorio secreto?

Dark: Así es. Hace tiempo, nos enteramos de que Mike fue atacado en el imperio por un extraño pony celeste de grandes poderes. Aunque nunca llegamos a saber muy bien quien era.

Mike: Para entonces, ni siquiera sabíamos quién era realmente ni que era un necron. Aunque una cosa estaba clara, quería mi habilidad maldita.

Cadence: ¿Nos podrías contar que paso exactamente, Mike?

Ocelot: También a nosotros. La verdad es que no nos llegamos a enterarnos muy bien que pasó ese día.

Comentaba el vaquero, levantándose un poco su sombrero. Mike decidió contar lo que sucedió.

Mike: Pues veréis. Fue hace aproximadamente dos años en el Imperio Celeste.

 **Flashback.**

En una de las zonas de vacío generadas por el Imperio Celeste para problemas de espacio, estaba Mike junto con Kaity en una zona de sembrado y recogida de alimentos. Había un basto pasto para sembrar, con diversos ponis granjeros ocupándose de plantar las semillas, recoger las frutas y hortalizas como cereales y otras cosas. Todo ello con ayuda de avanzados inventos de recogidas que hacían más sencillo el trabajo. Todo ello bajo la luz de un sol artificial y un avanzado sistema de climatología para adaptarlo a cada tipo de sembrado.

Por una pasarela, iban caminando Mike junto con su asistenta Kaity revisando el lugar.

Kaity: Como ve, emperador. Las cosas van según lo previsto. En caso de falta de comida o cualquier otra causa que impidiera obtener alimentos, tendremos alimentos para años.

Comentaba satisfecha Kaity, ya que hace tiempo se aprobó un sistema de almacenamiento de comida para en caso poco probable de épocas de escasez de comida en el Imperio Celeste, o cuando fuese necesario repartir alimentos en reinos o ciudades en caso de cualquier catástrofe de gran envergadura. La comida era guardada en almacenes con sistemas de conservación que permitiría que los alimentos durasen años y pudiesen ser usados en caso de extrema necesidad. Mike mirando satisfecho el buen trabajo que se iba realizando, comentó alegremente.

Mike: Me alegra saber eso, Kaity. Es bueno saber que el tema de alimentos no serán un problema en el futuro. Ahora si que no tendremos que preocuparnos en caso de que escasée la comida.

Holy que volaba por el cielo mirando todo el campo abierto (o más bien cerrado, ya que estaban dentro de una zona de vacío), se paró en la barandilla donde estaban Mike y Kaity.

Holy: No esta mal el sitio. No sé que pensarás tú, pero a mí me está entrando algo de hambre.

Comentaba la fénix haciendo reír a Mike, y Kaity se tapó la boca con el casco mientras se reía levemente.

Mike: La verdad es que Holy tiene razón. Vamos a comer algo. A mí ya me suenan las tripas.

Kaity: Muy bien, emperador. Podemos ir a tomar algo en la cafetería que hay aquí cerca.

Los tres bajaron de la pasarela y tras caminar por los campos donde trabajaban granjeros y robots, llegaron a una cafetería donde podían ir a tomar algo.

Mike: Bien. A comer.

Decía alegremente el alicornio, pero justo en ese momento, su brazalete comenzó a pitar.

Mike: Que raro.

Decía el alicornio mirando su brazalete. Kaity le preguntó a éste.

Kaity: ¿Qué ocurre, emperador?

Mike: Mi brazalete detecta un extraño pico de energía fuera de la zona de vació que viene para...

No pudo acabar la frase el alicornio, porque justo en ese momento, una intensa luz roja surgió delante de ellos, obligándolos a taparse la vista. Cuando la luz desapareció, los tres miraron sorprendidos lo que tenían ahora delante de ellos.

Era un pony celeste, solo que este era algo distinto. Su aspecto no se podía distinguir demasiado bien debido a la enorme armadura tecnológica de placas negras, la cual solo se le veía parte de la cara. Se le veía la parte de los ojos, pero impidiendo ver la boca como la orejas y la crin que éste tuviera. Era un pony celeste de pelaje gris oscuro como ojos de dragón rojos. Alas de luz rojas. Como se mencionó anteriormente, llevaban una gran armadura tecnológica negra de placas con grandes hombreras de pinchos. Una capa roja que le cubría la mayor parte de la espalda. Llevaba unos brazaletes en la armadura con gemas moradas, otra gema morada en el pecho de la armadura. Tenía dos especies de varas de metal negras en la espalda curvadas hacia delante, donde unas luces rojas aparecían de forma intermitente en la parte de dentro. Detrás de la cabeza tenía como una especie de tubo encadenado a modo de coleta muy larga. Alrededor de su cuerpo circulaba una extraña energía roja. Su pelaje parecía negro claro, sus ojos de dragón rojos brillaban con una extraña energía roja, la cual le resultaban intimidante.

Mike y Kaity miraban sorprendidos al extraño pony que parecía un celeste, solo que sus alas de luz eran rojas en vez de blancas como la mayoría de los ponis celestes de alas de luz. El celeste mirando a Mike Bluer, le preguntó.

Pony extraño: Dime, mocoso ¿Eres por un casual Mike Bluer? Star Hope para el Imperio Celeste.

Preguntaba el extraño pony, mientras Mike poniéndose en guardia al igual que Holy, mientras Kaity se escondía detrás de éstos, le respondió afirmativamente el alicornio.

Mike: Así es. Soy yo ¿Qué quieres y para qué has venido?

Pony extraño: Lo único que debes saber de mí es que me llamo Zoltark. Ese es mi nombre. Y para lo que he venido, muy simple. Quiero tu poder maldito.

Respondía de forma tajante el necron. Mike extrañado ante lo que dijo el extraño celeste, comentó.

Mike: ¿Mi poder maldito?

Zoltark: Así es. Se que tienes un don especial, cosa que se puede identificar por el brillo de tu ojo.

Mike enseguida dedujo que se refería a la habilidad maldita que le dio aquel presunto dios, acompañados de lobos que le atacó a él y a su grupo hace tiempo y le puso aquella habilidad. Aquella habilidad que detestaba con toda su alma. Mike primero se tocó el ojo donde tenía su habilidad maldita y luego le preguntó al extraño celeste.

Mike: ¿Para qué la quieres?

Zoltark: Mis motivos no te interesan. Tú solo dame esa habilidad y ya está. Se que odias ese don maldito que te dieron y que trataste sin éxito de quitártelo. Yo te puedo solucionar el problema. Déjame que te lo quite y no me volverás a ver jamás.

Le explicaba el extraño celeste al joven alicornio. Mike no parecía fiarse demasiado de aquel extraño pony. Kaity miró preocupada al emperador.

Kaity: Emperador...

Zoltark: Vamos, chico. Ni siquiera te lo tienes que pensar. Tú solo dame esa habilidad y ya está, y no te tienes que complicar la vida.

Le decía el celeste. Ahí Mike se quedó pensando. La verdad es que desde que le atacó el tal Amud o cómo se llamase aquel tipo y le pusiera aquel don maldito sin ni siquiera preguntar si lo quería, detestaba aquella habilidad y ni siquiera lo llego a usar demasiado. El nunca lo pidió y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder quitarla de su ojo y librarse de ella para siempre y no volviera a formar parte de su vida jamás.

Zoltark: ¿Qué me dices, chico? ¿Aceptas el trato?

Mike mirando seriamente al celeste, le respondió.

Mike: No hay trato. Es cierto que odio esta habilidad y que ojala nunca la hubiera tenido. Aun no me inspiras confianza y presiento que si te lo doy, causarás mucho daño a gente inocente.

Respondió de forma firme el alicornio. Zoltark al oír eso, alzó de hombros y respondió.

Zoltark: Bueno. En tal caso tendré que darte alguna motivación para hacerlo.

En ese instante, el necron avanzó a una velocidad donde Mike no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y pasó justo a su lado. Acto seguido oyó gritar a Kaity detrás él y rápidamente se giró para sobresaltarse ante lo que vio.

Agarrada del cuello, tenía Zoltark a Kaity y suspendiéndola del suelo, todo ello con un solo casco impregnado en magia. El celeste mirando a Mike, le dijo.

Zoltark: Entrégame esa habilidad maldita o si no...

Decía esto extendiendo su otro brazo y de la armadura surgió una cuchilla de energía roja.

Zoltark: O esta criatura inferior lo pagará caro.

Decía este de forma amenazante, acercando la hoja al cuello de Kaity. La yegua mirando a Mike, trató de rogarle ayuda.

Kaity: Emperador...Ayuda...

Mike miraba con horror como el celeste tenía a punta de hoja a Kaity. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, Kaity pagaría las consecuencias.

Zoltark: Dame una respuesta ya o si no...

Holy: ¡Toma respuesta!

Gritaba Holy apareciendo en su forma alicornio por el otro lado y dando una doble patada al celeste que lo hizo retroceder y que soltara a Kaity. Mike viendo su oportunidad, voló hacia el celeste y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho de la armadura que lo mandó volando a varios metros del suelo. Rápidamente el alicornio socorría a Kaity.

Mike: ¡Kaity! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

Preguntaba Mike preocupada por Kaity. La asistenta tosiendo un poco, le respondió.

Kaity: No se preocupe, emperador. Estoy bien. Solo un poco aturdida.

Mike sonrió al ver que Kaity estaba bien. Luego poniendo un gesto serio, comentó.

Mike: El que si no va a estar bien será ese tipo. Nadie ataca a mi gente sin sufrir las consecuencias. Holy.

Holy: Sí, Mike.

Holy adoptó su forma fénix y Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

Su fénix se fusionó con Mike y ambos salieron volando dirección hacia donde se dirigía el extraño celeste volando.

Mientras, Zoltark que volaba por el aire, hizo brillar sus cascos delanteros y recuperó el control en el aire, para luego aterrizar suavemente por el suelo.

Zoltark: Admito que eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Comentaba el extraño celeste. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Soldado celeste: ¡Quieto!

Varios soldados celestes rodearon a Zoltark, apuntándolo con sus armas al extraño celeste.

Soldado celeste: ¡No se mueva! ¡Está arrestado por intento de agresión contra el emperador y su asistenta!

Decía el soldado celeste. Zoltark riéndose levemente, respondió.

Zoltark: ¿Y si me muevo, qué vais a hacer?

Zoltark comenzó a andar hacia delante pese a las advertencias del soldado.

Soldado celeste: ¡Quieto! ¡He dicho quieto! ¡No se mueva!

Pese a las advertencias del soldado, Zoltark seguía caminando.

Soldado celeste: ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Fuego!

Todos los soldados dispararon sus armas de energía contra el celeste de alas rojas. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Zoltark se rió levemente y con un gesto de su casco, todos los disparos de energía se detuvieron a pocos metros de él para sorpresa de los soldados que no se esperaban aquello. Con otro gesto de su casco, hizo que los disparos cambiaran de dirección y fueran directos hacia los soldados dondeles hirieron a todos ellos, haciéndoles caer al suelo con heridas en sus cuerpos.

Zoltark: Que soldados más débiles. No me suponen un reto.

Mike: ¡Veamos si esto te parece un reto!

Aparecía Mike volando directo hacia Zoltark a toda velocidad. El celeste de alas rojas hizo surgir sus cuchillas de energía y entrecruzo sus brazos armados para prepararse a recibir al alicornio. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el alicornio se tele transportó al otro lado y trató de golpearlo con un fuerte puñetazo. Zoltark girándose rápidamente, detuvo el ataque con un solo casco para sorpresa del alicornio donde vio como su casco era envuelto en una extraña energía roja.

El extraño celeste creó un pulso mágico rojo en su casco que repelió a Mike de tal manera, que lo mandó volando y lo hizo estrellarse contra varios árboles que fueron derribando al suelo. En el suelo, Mike se levantó rápidamente y desde ahí comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía con sus cascos contra el celeste de alas rojas, donde Zoltark simplemente iba caminando mientras con sus brazos, desviaba los ataques de energía. Al ver que la táctica no funcionaba, Mike se lanzó hacia Zoltark con intención de golpearlo con un puñetazo, pero el celeste de alas rojas se echó a un lado esquivando el ataque y cogiendole del cuello con su casco para luego lanzarlo contra un vehículo agrícola que fue destrozado por completo.

Un aura dorada rodeó al alicornio y se lanzó hacia Zoltark a tanta velocidad que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y logró golpearlo haciéndolo retroceder. Mike se tele transportó al otro lado y le dio una fuerte doble patada en la espalda que lo mandó a volar al cielo. Mike rápidamente extendió sus alas y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el extraño pony. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo hasta que Zoltark se giró y alzando un casco, detuvo al alicornio con una extraña energía roja que le impedía moverse.

Mike: No...No me puedo mover...

Zoltark: Y eso no es lo único que sentirás.

El celeste bajó a toda velocidad con el todavía inmovilizando Mike con él y luego estrellándolo al suelo con dureza.

En medio de un cráter estaba un aturdido Mike, donde el extraño celeste le cogió del cuello con su magia y lo elevó del suelo hasta tenerlo a la altura de la cabeza.

Zoltark: ¿Y este es el poderoso Guerrero Resplandeciente que todos hablan? No es para tanto.

Decía con enorme arrogancia el celeste, mientras Mike luchaba por liberarse.

Zoltark: De todos modos si que tienes algo de valor. O al menos tu habilidad maldita. Y la voy a obtener para mí.

Decía Zoltark con arrogancia, mientras sacaba de su armadura un extraño colgante encadenado negro con forma de cuervo con las alas para abajo, sujetando con alas y patas un cráneo.

Zoltark: Y ahora dame ese poder.

Decía el celeste, mientras el colgante comenzó a brillar. En ese momento Mike sentía que de su ojo iban extrayendo su habilidad maldita poco a poco, sintiendo un intenso dolor como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte de él. Dicha habilidad fue introducida en el colgante.

Zoltark: Magnifico. Ahora este poder me pertenece.

Decía satisfecho el celeste, hasta que justo en ese momento, alguien lo golpea haciendo soltar tanto a Mike como al colgante.

Zoltark: ¿Pero quién?

Preguntaba levantándose el celeste cuando en ese momento vio al general Tacticus con su katana enfundada siendo este el autor del ataque, junto con los generales Starcream y Lilith como Star Sun. Junto a ellos había un gran contingente de soldados como del a Guardia Celeste.

Star Sun: Kaity nos avisó de que el emperador estaba siendo atacado. Ríndete sin oponer resistencia o atente a las consecuencias.

Amenazaba el padre de Mike, mientras los soldados apuntaban a Zoltark con sus armas. El celeste oscuro de alas rojas miró el amuleto donde Mike lo recuperó con su magia y luego volvió a mirar al gran contingente de tropas que había. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en desventaja. Al final Zoltark dijo.

Zoltark: Por esta vez me retiraré, pero volveré.

Decía el celeste en cierto modo, sonando más a promesa que amenaza y acto seguido desapareció en un haz de luz roja. Finalmente el extraño celeste se marchó.

 **Fin del flasback.**

Mike: Y eso pasó.

Terminó de contar Mike. El grupo estaba sorprendido.

Armor: Por eso ya conocías a este tipo de antes, Mike.

Mike: Así es. Aunque para entonces ni siquiera conocía la existencia de los necron y que éste fuera uno de ellos.

Camaleón: Vaya. Quién lo diría.

Vulcan: Ojala hubiera estado allí para darle lo suyo con mis martillos a ese tipo.

Comentaba enfadado el robot, sacando sus martillos de energía de sus brazos convertibles.

Rebeca: Por tanto, ahora el poder maldito ese está ahora en ese amuleto ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba Rebeca. Mike asintió.

Mike: Así es. Pensaba guardarlo bien seguro con los demás artefactos ancestrales, pensé que nunca lo llegaría a usar hasta en aquella ocasión contra Omega.

Explicaba el alicornio. Ahí Anivia dijo.

Anivia: Bueno. Al menos no lo tiene ese tipo. A saber que habría hecho si lo hubiera conseguido.

Terrax: Mejor no pensar en eso.

El grupo asintió, de acuerdo en lo que dijo Terrax.

Celestia: Bueno, Mike. Os dejamos a tus amigos y a ti descansar, hoy hemos tenido bastantes revelaciones.

Pinkie: Sí. Yo tengo la cabeza hecha un lío de tantas historias increíbles.

Comentaba la pony rosa, pasando sus cascos a ambos lados de la cabeza y rotando los ojos. Ahí Spike dijo.

Spike: Si no os importa, prefiero quedarme con Mike y los otros.

Twilight: Como quieras, Spike.

Respondía Twilight sonriendo al pequeño dragón.

Heart Fire: Yo también quiero quedarme y hacer compañía a mi padre de joven y ponerme al día de todo.

Mike: Será un gusto tenerte aquí, Heart Fire.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio. Los amigos del grupo se marcharon, quedando solo Mike y los otros como compañeros animales y espirituales como Spike y Heart Fire.

Mike: Bueno, Heart Fire ¿Te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?

Heart Fire: Claro, padre.

Mike: Esto. Cuando estemos solos, vale, pero en público trata de no llamarme así.

Heart Fire: ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta acaso que te llame así?

Preguntaba dudosa la alicornio. Ahí Mike la respondió.

Mike: No, no. Solo que piensa que a la gente les podría resultar extraño que me llames padre, cuando los dos tenemos la misma edad por lo menos.

Explicaba el alicornio a su futura hija. Ésta comprendiendo lo que quería decirle su padre del pasado, respondió.

Heart Fire: ¡Ahhh...! Claro. Ahora lo entiendo.

Decía esta chocando su casco con el otro. mientras sonreía ampliamente al saber por fin a lo que se refería su joven padre.

Mike: Je, je, je. Me alegro que lo hayas entendido ¿Qué tal si me cuentas unas cuantas cosas del futuro?

Heart Fire: Claro. No hay problema. Cuanto más sepas del futuro, mejor.

Respondía la chica y ésta se puso a explicar al grupo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Primero unos ponys que aparecen de la nada. Luego que un futuro apocalíptico y ahora una chica que viene del futuro avisando de un Apocalipsis.

Exclamaba la grifo sin apenas poder creerse lo que contaba el grifo.

Lyndon: ¿Te has dado cuenta que lo segundo y el tercero en cierto modo coinciden? Je, je, je.

Bromeaba levemente el grifo ante lo que había dicho la grifo. Jill seriamente le comentó.

Jill: Bueno. Sigue contando. Que quiero saber más.

Lyndon: No hay problema.

Respondía el grifo volviendo al libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	43. Cap 42 Canguro para un Changeling

**Capítulo 42**

 **Canguros Para un Changeling**

Jill: Bien ¿Que pasó cuando esa chica del futuro llegó?

Preguntaba la grifo interesada en la nueva alicornio celeste que había llegado. Lyndon sonriente, la respondió.

Lyndon: Bueno. Por lo que se la chica estaba maravillada por los hermosos paisajes y colorido que había, ya que según ella, no había mucho de ello en su época.

Jill: Y pensar que ese futuro nos podría aguardar no solo al mundo de origen de ese alicornio, sino a nosotros también con el presunto ser oscuro.

Lyndon: Mejor te cuento las vivezas que ha pasado esa chica con el grupo desde entonces.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la Lanza de Orion, tras varios días de recuperación. Darkwing, Night y Rebeca junto con sus compañeros animales, estaban ya recuperados y en perfectas condiciones.

Dark: Perfecto. Me siento como nueva.

Comentaba alegremente Darkwing estirando sus músculos que no la dolían nada.

Dark Cloud: Sí, nena. Ya estaba hasta las narices de estar en esa maldita sala sin hacer nada.

Comentaba aliviado el fénix negro.

Rebeca: A mí lo que me apetece es irme a bañar en alguna piscina o lago.

Comentaba Rebeca estirándose ésta también y alegre de no estar ya lastimada.

Sherrys: A mi no me va mucho el agua, pero admito que también tengo ganas de relajarme un poco.

Anivia: Y de paso te bañas. Tanto tiempo aquí y ya tienes los sobacos que te cantan como Rafael ese ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba la fénix azul del gato, donde Sherrys la miró molesto y la soltó un molesto bufido.

Night: La verdad es que a mí también me apetece irme a darme un baño en el lago.

Terrax: Y a mí.

Dark Cloud: Genial. Vamos allí a divertirnos y a ver a Rebeca con sexys trajes de baño.

Comentaba el fénix negro con plena alegría. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Mike quejarse.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¿Y por qué a ellos se les da el alta y yo tengo que seguir todavía aquí?

Preguntaba en cierto tono molesto el alicornio, estando aun tumbado en la camilla y con su brazo derecho todavía vendado y rodeado por una tela negra. Phalax que estaba junto con la conservadora Selenis, le contestó.

Phalax: Sus amigos están ya en plenas condiciones. Por desgracia usted necesita más tiempo, emperador. Ya que sufrió más daños y su brazo aun esta severamente lastimado.

Explicaba el científico. Selenis lo apoyó.

Selenis: Cierto, emperador. Aun tiene que recuperarse.

Mike: ¡Ahh...! Pero no es justo. Mis amigos se van a divertir y yo me tengo que quedar aquí muerto de asco, aburriéndome un montón.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio sintiendo un gran pesar. Ahí Selenis le dijo.

Selenis: Lo siento, emperador, pero es por su bien.

Mike: Vamos. Dadme el alta y ya está. Prometo que no me pasará nada. Por favor.

Rogaba el alicornio con mirada triste. Selenis al final le dijo seriamente.

Selenis: Por favor, emperador. No sea infantil. Ahora tiene que quedarse aquí unos días más para recuperarse.

Mike: Maldita sea. Que fastidio. Me voy a morir de aburrimiento aquí.

Decía frustrado el alicornio, mientra se tumbaba en la camilla donde Holy y Golden Tail se quedaban a su lado para hacerle compañía. Darkwing y los otros se rieron levemente.

Dark: Tranquilo, Mike. Seguro que te recuperas en nada de tiempo.

Rebeca: Sí. Te traeremos un recuerdo de como nos divertimos.

Sherrys: Mientras tú te mueres de aburrimiento aquí.

Bromeaban éstos, mientras Mike les lanzaba una mirada maligna. Finalmente se despidieron de Mike mientras se marchaban.

Mike: Maldita sea. Ellos divirtiéndose, mientras yo me muero de asco aquí. Que fastidio.

Comentaba frustrado y cruzándose de brazos el alicornio, donde acto seguido se quejó de dolor en su brazo vendado y deshizo el gesto. Phalax mirando por el monitor y pulsando paneles holográficos, le dijo al alicornio.

Phalax: Tranquilo, emperador. Se recuperará antes de lo que espera.

Mike: Eso espero.

Respondía el alicornio, mientras se cubría con la manta de la camilla.

En la granja Apple, Heart Fire estaba ayudando en la granja con diversos quehaceres como recoger manzanas o barrer el suelo. Applejack y los otros no contaron al resto de la familia Apple el origen de la chica, alegando que era una prima lejana de Mike Bluer, cosa fácil debido al parecido que tenían ambos. Applejack sin duda fue la más interesada en ocultar ese detalle debido a que aun no asimilaba que Apple Bloom, o al menos del mundo de Mike Bluer y de los otros, fuera la novia y futura esposa del alicornio azul.

Por precaución, Heart Fire se guardó su moño rosa porque al ponérselo, tenía un gran parecido con Apple Bloom y eso habría hecho sospechar.

Big Mac y Applejack iban pateando árboles haciendo caer las manzanas. En ese momento pasó Heart Fire caminando con leves saltitos mientras cantaba alegremente.

Heart Fire: "Manzanas. Ricas manzanas, para que la abuela Smith pueda hacer ricos pasteles."

Tarareaba la alicornio alegremente, mientras cargaba con al menos 10 cestas de manzanas que las llevaba como si no la pesaran nada. Applejack al ver eso, no pudo evitar comentar.

Applejack: Como se nota que es de la sangre de Mike.

Comentaba la vaquera que no pudo evitar admirar la fuerza de la chica, la cual era comparable a la de su padre.

Más tarde, la alicornio estaba con la abuela Smith en el cuarto estar, mientras la abuela estaba es una mecedora.

Smith: Bien, pequeña. Si no te importa, limpia el cuarto.

Decía alegremente la anciana, mientras le acercaba una escoba a la alicornio. Ésta sonriente la cogió con su magia mientras respondía a la anciana.

Heart Fire: Con gusto, abuela.

Smith: Y no dejes nada sin limpiar, mocosa.

Decía alegremente la abuela, acariciando con el casco la cabeza de la alicornio para luego irse caminando. La chica alegremente limpiaba el cuarto.

Más tarde, estaba Heart Fire ayudando a la abuela en la cocina para hacer pasteles.

Smith: Bien, pequeña. Ahora hay que batir la masa para hacer el pastel.

Decía esto dando el bol con la masa a la alicornio y Heart Fire con una batidora, alegremente batía la masa.

Heart Fire: Con gusto, abuela.

Decía alegremente la alicornio. En cierto modo, la chica estaba disfrutando. Applejack desde le ventana, veía a la chica ayudando en diversas cosas en la granja, aunque curiosamente parecía querer pasar bastante tiempo con la abuela Smith, como si quisiera pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella.

Smith: Bien ¿Dónde estará la harina que falta?

Se preguntaba la anciana, tratando de recordar donde había dejado la harina. Luego mirando a la alicornio, la dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pedía.

Smith: Oye, mocosa ¿Puedes mirar si en el granero hay más harina para hacer los pasteles?

Heart Fire: No hay problema, abuela. La busco enseguida.

Respondía alegremente la alicornio, saliendo de la cocina para irse al granero. Durante el camino, se topó con Applejack donde ésta la saludo alegremente.

Heart Fire: Hola, Applejack.

Applejack: Hola, terroncito ¿Qué haces?

Heart Fire: Vengo a buscar harina para la abuela en el granero.

Applejack: Espera. Yo te ayudaré con eso.

Heart Fire: Estupendo.

Las dos ponis fueron al granero y una vez dentro, éstas se pusieron a buscar. Mientras estaban con ello, Applejack no pudo evitar comentar a la chica.

Applejack: Oye, Heart Fire. Dime una cosa.

Heart Fire. ¿Sí, tía Applejack?

Applejack: Antes que nada, gracias por ayudarnos en la granja. Aunque he notado que tratas de pasar más tiempo con la abuela ¿A qué se debe eso?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la vaquera. Nada más preguntar eso, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció y con gesto serio y con la mirada gacha, la respondió.

Heart Fire: Bueno. Solo trató de pasar tiempo con la abuela Smith, porque...

Applejack: ¿Por qué?

Heart Fire: Por que en mi mundo de origen y época, ella ya no está.

Applejack humedeció al oír eso. Sin darse cuenta, había tocado un tema muy sensible para la chica. Si realmente era hija de Mike y Apple Bloom en el futuro, en cierto modo la abuela Smith sería su bisabuela.

Applejack: Azucarillo...Yo...Lo siento. No debí.

Heart Fire: No. No pasa nada. Es que...

La chica se sentó en el suelo con expresión triste, mientras Applejack lo hacía a su lado. Ahí la alicornio comenzó a contar su historia.

Heart Fire: Apenas que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, a la abuela Smith la detectaron una gravísima enfermedad. Una enfermedad que acabaría con ella mucho antes de que yo naciera. Con la medicina del imperio se habría curado, pero entonces todo era un caos por ya sabes que. Los médicos dijeron que moriría mucho antes de que yo naciera, pero al final no fue así.

Applejack escuchaba con atención lo que la decía la alicornio.

Heart Fire: Ella logró aguantar por mucho tiempo la enfermedad sin importarla lo mucho que sufriera. Me contaron que logró aguantar por pura fuerza de voluntad, que su deseo de verme nacer fue lo que la dieron fuerzas para aguantar la mortal enfermedad. Me dijeron que cuando nací y ella me tuvo en brazos, lloró de completa felicidad.

Dijo esto último sonriendo levemente. Applejack sonrió también, ya que conociendo a la abuela desearía eso con todas sus fuerzas. Ya que ella siempre hablaba a ella y a su hermano de que se buscasen pareja y tener bisnietos. Pero la sonrisa de la alicornio desapareció y con mucha tristeza contó.

Heart Fire: Pero tres días después de que yo naciera, al final la enfermedad acabó venciendo, la abuela Smith no pudo aguantar más y finalmente murió. Lo más curioso es que me contaron que cuando su chispa se apagó definitivamente, lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si sintiera que ya había hecho absolutamente todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de irse al otro mundo.

Terminó de hablar la alicornio, mientras lágrimas surgían de sus ojos y su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Applejack tras escuchar todo eso, no pudo evitar sentir lastima. Al final la rodeó con el brazo y la dijo.

Applejack: Lo siento, azucarillo. No debí habértelo preguntando.

La decía con tono serio y triste la vaquera. Heart Fire tratando de sonreír, la dijo.

Heart Fire: No pasa nada. Al menos tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la abuela Smith, aunque no sea realmente mi bisabuela. Y saber más o menos como era ella.

Applejack sonrió al ver que la alicornio se había animado ya. Luego la dijo.

Applejack: Muy bien, pequeña. Me alegro por ti. Y ahora vamos. Te ayudaré a buscar la harina.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Applejack.

Applejack: De nada. Al fin y al cabo, en cierto modo soy tu tía ¿No?

Ambas se rieron por el comentario. Las dos acabaron rápido ya que Heart Fire había quedado con Darkwing y los otros en el lago para bañarse un poco.

Mientras en Canterlot. En un banco de la ciudad, había varios clientes estaban en recepción para meter o sacar dinero.

En ese momento entró por la puerta nada menos que Mike Bluer. A los ponis les extraño ver al famoso guerrero resplandeciente entrar en dicho banco. Su fénix Holy no estaba con él, pero si un grupo de ponis encapuchados.

El alicornio se acercó a recepción donde una yegua lo atendía.

Recepcionista: ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, emperador Mike?

Preguntaba educadamente la yegua. El alicornio mirando a la yegua, puso una sonrisa maliciosa y la respondió.

Mike: Claro, preciosa. Vengo a retirar dinero. Mucho dinero.

Nada mas decir eso, el alicornio disparó un rayo mágico negro contre el techo del banco, asustando a los ponis del lugar. Acto seguido los ponis encapuchados sacaron unas escopetas obligando a todo el mundo a que alzaran los brazos.

El alicornio saltó al otro lado de recepción y se fue a la cámara acorazada. Los guardas del lugar trataron de detenerlo, pero el alicornio con simples movimientos de sus cascos, se deshizo de ellos tirandolos contra la pared. Una vez enfrente de la cámara acorazada, disparó un potente rayo negro desde su cuerno contra la puerta de la cámara, destrozandola por completo. Una vez hecho eso, el alicornio empleó su magia para coger cientos de bolsas de dinero.

Una vez cogida dichas bolsas, el alicornio cargándolas con su magia, se reunión con los atracadores. Antes de salir, el alicornio miró a la gente del banco y con una malvada sonrisa les dijo.

Mike: Y recordad. Decid que Mike Bluer fue quien atracó este banco. Tengo que hacerme publicidad. Je, je, je.

Se reía perversamente el alicornio antes de marcharse de allí.

Aquello no fue el único. Varios atracos en diversos bancos se produjeron, donde los testigos coincidían que Mike Bluer era el principal responsable de dichos atracos.

Mientras en el lago, estaban Darkwing, Night Ray y Heart Fire bañándose en el lago. Junto a ellos estaban Dark Cloud, Anivia, Terrax y Pyro en sus formas alicornios, siendo este último un alicornio varón de pelaje rojo y de crines rubias como ojos ámbar y la cutie mark igual a la de Heart Fire. Todos estaban divirtiéndose chapoteando por todas partes. Lily también estaba con ellos para divertirse.

A orillas del agua, estaba Rebeca tumbada sobre una toalla roja tomando el sol. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul marino con bordes amarillos. La parte inferior era parecido a unos minipantalones muy cortos donde en la parte delantera en un lado de la pernera tenía el símbolo de la familia Rouser. La parte superior era una pieza de baño parecida a una camisa muy corta sin mangas, la cual la dejaba con el ombligo al aire y en el pecho tenía otro símbolo de la familia Rouser. También llevaba unas gafas de sol y con el pelo suelto. Se la veía su cicatriz, pero a ella ya la daba absolutamente igual, ya que hace tiempo que había superado aquel trauma. Junto a ella estaba Sherrys tranquilamente durmiendo bajo la sombra de una sombrilla.

Heart Fire se divertía de jugar con los otros, hasta que sin querer se chocó con Night Ray.

Heart Fire: Perdona, Night.

Night: No pasa nada. Se ve que te estás divirtiendo.

Comentaba sonriendo el unicornio. Heart Fire le respondió de igual manera.

Heart Fire: Pues sí. En mi época apenas hay donde divertirse debido a los problemas que hay.

Night: ¿Tan mal van las cosas en tu época?

Preguntaba serio el unicornio. La chica mirándole a los ojos de forma seria, le respondió.

Heart Fire: No tienes ni idea de como son las cosas allí. Sin duda todo es horrible por allá. Ya apenas quedan lugares seguros donde el rey Umbrum no haya destruido todavía.

Night: Carai. Si que tienen que ir las cosas muy mal por allí.

Heart Fire: Créeme. Si lo sabré yo. Solo...Solo si logramos salvar a mi padre de la muerte, podremos tener un futuro.

Decía con pesar la chica. Night Ray posando su casco en el hombro de la chica, sonrió y la dijo.

Night: No te preocupes. Ya verás como lograremos cambiar el futuro.

Le decía el unicornio tratando de animarla. La alicornio mirando al unicornio con una sonrisa, le agradeció las palabras.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Night Ray.

Sherrys seguía durmiendo, hasta que un montón de agua cayó encima de él, haciendo que el gato pegara un tremendo maullido y se levantara de golpe, quedando como un gato completamente mojado.

Sherrys: ¿Quién...quién ha sido el suicida que se ha atrevido a tirarme agua encima mientras dormía?

Gritaba enfadado el gato, mientras se sacudía el agua que tenía encima, empapando así a su dueña.

Rebeca: ¡Eh! ¡Sherrys! Cuidado. Que me empapas.

Le decía Rebeca cubriéndose con sus brazos para evitar mojarse más. Después de sacudirse, el gato vio que el chaparrón fue obra del grupo de alicornios fénix, donde éstos se reían del gato.

Sherrys: ¡Ahora si que os voy a desplumar pluma a pluma aunque estéis en vuestra forma alicornio!

Gritaba furioso el gato adoptando afinidad agua para luego tirarse al agua y persiguiendo al grupo de graciosos, donde éstos salieron nadando mientras se reían de Sherrys. Darkwing y los otros no pudieron evitar reírse de la escena, así hasta que Heart Fire notó algo entre los arbustos.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué es eso?

La alicornio salió del agua y se acercó al matorral y miró dentro. Ahí se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Era un especie de huevo verde. Su envoltura parecía gelatinoso. La chica mirando curiosa eso, lo sacó empleando su magia y lo puso fuera. El grupo viendo eso, se acercó a la alicornio mientras comentaban.

Dark: ¿Qué es eso, Heart Fire?

Preguntaba la alicornio, mirando con curiosidad lo que había sacado Heart Fire de los matorrales.

Heart Fire: No tengo ni idea.

El grupo estaba en silencio, hasta que justo en ese momento el extraño huevo comenzó a moverse y para sorpresa de éstos se abrió. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que del huevo surgió una cría de changeling.

Todos: ¿Un bebe changeling?

Exclamaron todos sorprendidos de ver que era un bebe changeling. El pequeño bebe soltó un bostezo y luego miró al grupo. El pequeño bebe extendió sus brazos sonriendo y balbuceaba algunas palabras.

Rebeca: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Un bebe changeling. Es la primera vez que veo uno.

Exclamó la chica humana. Heart Fire lo cogió en brazos mientras decía.

Heart Fire: Sí. Y es bastante mono.

Decía la alicornio, pasando su mejilla con la del bebe changeling haciéndole reír. Lily la secundo.

Lily: Es verdad. Es tan mono y adorable.

Decía la dragona y con su garra cogiendo uno de las mejillas del bebe.

Night: Pero ¿Qué hace un bebe changeling en un lugar como éste?

Terrax: Ni idea.

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte murmullo en el agua y de ella surgió una enorme serpiente verde de agua y afilados colmillos. El grupo se puso en alerta al ver a la gran serpiente.

Anivia: ¡Una enorme serpiente!

Exclamó la alicornio fénix, poniéndose en guardia ésta.

Terrax: ¿De dónde ha salido? No vimos nada raro al llegar.

Sherrys: Sea lo que sea, lo vamos a freír.

Decía de forma amenazante el gato en postura de guardia. Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Heart Fire dejó al bebe con Rebeca y acto seguido salió volando directo hacia la serpiente.

Night: ¡Heart Fire! ¿Qué haces?

Dark: ¡Para! ¡Es peligroso!

Le llamaban sus amigos, preocupados de que su amiga saliera herida. El único que no parecía estarlo era su compañero Pyro. La serpiente al ver a Heart Fire, trató de atraparla con sus colmillos, pero la alicornio lo esquivó girando sobre sí misma a modo como si un baile se tratase, para acto seguido darle un fuerte puñetazo en un lado de la cara que la hizo retroceder.

La serpiente volvió a cargar contra Heart fire, pero la alicornio pegó una voltereta y acabó de pie sobre una pata sobre la cabeza de la serpiente. Ésta giró sobre sí misma un rato como si una danza se tratase y luego le dio una potente doble patada en un ojo de la serpiente que la hizo chillar de dolor y cayó al agua donde emergió su cola.

Heart Fire sin perder tiempo, le cogió de la cola y ésta se elevó al cielo llevando la serpiente consigo como si no pesase nada. Luego comenzó a girar sobre sí misma varias veces con la serpiente, para finalmente lanzarla muy lejos de allí.

Heart Fire descendió al suelo y mientras se sacudía los cascos, comentó sonriente.

Heart Fire: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Comentaba satisfecha la chica. Justo en ese momento, notó las miradas sorprendidas del grupo en ella. Heart Fire al notarlo, sonrió alegremente y les dijo.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Acaso nunca visteis a una alicornio celeste lanzar volando a una serpiente gigante?

Bromeaba la chica alegremente. El grupo comenzó a comentar entre ellos.

Dark Cloud: Carai con la chica.

Night: Las tiene bien puestas.

Dark: Se nota que es de la sangre de Mike.

Rebeca: Impresionante.

Comentaban sorprendidos éstos. Pyro en cambio, se mantuvo tranquilo y sonriente, felicitó a su compañera.

Pyro: Buen trabajo, Heart Fire.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Pyro.

Agradecía la alicornio, chocando su casco con el de Pyro. Luego mirando al resto del grupo, les comentó.

Heart Fire: Bueno ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el pequeño?

Preguntó la alicornio. Ahí el grupo comentó.

Dark Cloud: Mejor dejarlo aquí y ya está. Así nos libramos de problemas.

Dark: Dark Cloud. No podemos abandonar un bebe en este sitio donde cualquier animal salvaje podría matarlo.

Le decía la chica molesta. Ahí Rebeca la dio la razón.

Rebeca: La tarada tiene razón. No podemos abandonarlo.

Night: En tal caso, lo llevaremos a Ponyville donde estará seguro.

Heart Fire: El problema es que según tengo entendido, los changelings no son muy bien vistos por aquí.

Night: No te preocupes. Si pudieron acoger a los dragones, seguro que podrán hacer lo mismo con este bebe changeling.

Comentaba Night mientras el pequeño bebe sonreía y chupaba de un dedo a Rebeca, haciéndole ver enormemente tierno.

Dark: Muy bien entonces. Volvamos al pueblo.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y volvieron al pueblo, pero no antes de que Rebeca se vistiera con su típico vestido azul de guerra y medias blancas, botas negras y con el cabello suelto.

Mientras la serpiente que Heart Fire había mandado volar, aterrizó sobre un pantano. La serpiente fue envuelto en llamas verdes, revelando ser en realidad tres changelings. Éstos se levantaron adoloridos.

Changeling: No..No hemos podido recuperarlo.

Changeling2: Todo fue culpa de nuestro compañero.

Changeling3: Yo no tengo la culpa. Yo hice lo mismo que ustedes, pero al final esa misteriosa alicornio nos dio una paliza a los tres.

Changeling: Ay, madre. Tiemblo lo que dirá nuestra reina cuando se entere que perdimos el huevó.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué perdisteis el huevo?

Se oyó un gritó de detrás de los tres changelings y éstos temerosos, se giraron para su horror ver que era nada menos que la reina Chrysalis mirando muy molesta a los tres.

Los tres: ¡Mi reina!

Exclamaron los tres haciendo una reverencia. La reina mirando molesta a los tres, les preguntó furiosa.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué ha pasado con el huevo?

Los tres changeling estaban sudando a mares debido al miedo que tenían a su reina cuando estaba ésta enfadada. Finalmente la contaron lo que paso. El rostro de furia de Chrysalis cambio a una de preocupación.

Chrysalis: Oh, no. Tenemos que recuperar esa cría. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le harán los ponis si lo encuentran.

Comentaba la reina con gran preocupación ante el bebe changeling. La reina pese a tener fama de malvada, siempre se preocupaba de sus súbditos como de sus crías.

Mientras en Canterlot, la princesa Celestia junto con Luna, estaban recibiendo las quejas de diversos nobles y ciudadanos, afirmando que Mike Bluer ha estado atracando varios bancos.

Celestia: Calmaos. Piensen lo que están diciendo.

Noble1: ¿Qué hay que pensar? ¡Ese alicornio es un bandido como dice Caesar Jameson!

Noble2: ¡Tiene que ser llevado a la cárcel y que pague por lo que ha hecho!

Noble3: ¡Muchos testigos, incluido nosotros mismo, han visto como ese alicornio y un grupo de bandidos han estado atracando diversos bancos de la ciudad!

Noble4: ¡No hace falta más pruebas! ¡Ese alicornio tiene que ser detenido ya!

Hablaban verdaderamente enfadados el grupo de nobles. Celestia ahí dijo.

Celestia: Lamento contradecirles, pero es absolutamente imposible que haya sido Mike Bluer.

Noble3: ¿Cómo que no? Muchos lo han visto haciendo actos delictivos.

Celestia: Digo que es imposible, porque actualmente Mike está en una sala médica de una de sus grandes naves, ya que éste se lesionó en la última batalla librada hace tiempo en Draconem y tiene un brazo lesionado. Yo misma puedo confirmarlo, porque le vi hace poco.

Aquello dejó confundidos a los nobles. Pese a ello, no estaban demasiado convencidos de las palabras de Celestia.

De todos modos, había un pony que no dudaba en absoluto de la culpabilidad de Mike Bluer. Y era por supuesto Caesar Jameson. Por las pantallas de televisión, contaba a todos los habitantes de Equestria.

Jameson: Queridos ciudadanos de Equestia. Para aquellos que dudabais de la veracidad de mis palabras sobre si esa amenaza azul de Mike Bluer es una amenaza o no, ahora son confirmables **(NA: ¿"Ahora son confirmables"? esta frase no pega mucho la verdad** ). Diversos testigos confirman que han visto a esta amenaza azul junto con varios atracadores, atracando diversos bancos de Canterlot. Esto debería ser prueba más que suficiente para demostrar que Mike Bluer es una amenaza para nuestra sociedad. Y por esa razón tiene que acabar entre rejas.

Antes la gente no se tomaba demasiado enserio las palabras de Caesar Jameson, pero los último acontecimientos hizo que la gente realmente comenzaran a pensar que Mike Bluer era realmente una amenaza.

Mientras en un lugar oculto que parecía un almacén abandonado. Estaban Domo y Black Horn estando este último sentado en unas cajas. En dicho almacén entró Mike Bluer abriendo el gran portón corredizo y luego cerrándolo tras de sí.

Domo: ¿Cómo ha ido?

Preguntaba el gran tigre. Mike Bluer mirando al gato con una pérfida sonrisa, le respondió.

Mike: De maravilla. La gente no para de echar pestes a Mike Bluer ahora mismo.

Decía esto pulsando un botón que tenía en un colgante alrededor del cuello. En ese momento, el pelaje y la crin como las alas, cambiaron poco a poco de color, revelando que Mike Bluer era en realidad Darkus.

Darkus: Je, je, je. Sin duda este cacharro para cambiar mis colores a las de Mike Bluer, es sin duda es una maravilla. Gracias a esto, puedo adoptar su apariencia y cometer diversos crímenes, haciendo que sea Mike quien se lleve la culpa de todo. Sin duda perfecto*.

 *** Del aparato cambia formas es idea de Gunsmith donde le agradezco la idea.**

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro de forma malvada. Black Horn de forma seria, le comentó a Darkus.

Black Horn: Muy bien todo eso, pero ¿Qué pretendes ganar con hacer esos atracos ridículos?

Preguntaba en cierto modo molesto y aburrido el unicornio, sin comprender lo que planeaba Darkus. Darkus mirando al unicornio, se puso a explicarle su plan.

Darkus: Muy simple. Tanto ponis como dragones ven a Mike Bluer como un luchador de la libertad y la igualdad entre razas, cosa que para Arquímedes sería algo muy peligroso en el futuro, ya que éste teme que podrían ponerlo en jaque si ponis y dragones se unen. Yo le sugerí que aprovechando mi enorme parecido con Mike Bluer, con un simple cambio de colores en mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome así en una copia exacta de él. Realizando delitos y diversos crímenes haciéndome pasar por él, harán que la gente desconfíen de él y por tanto, el símbolo de unión entre ponis y dragones se irá abajo ¿No es un plan verdaderamente malvado?

Explicaba de forma verdaderamente malvada el alicornio. Domo y Black Horn asintieron.

Black Horn: La verdad es que es un buen plan. Aunque yo preferiría uno en que Magma y Arquímedes mueren de la peor forma posible.

Domo: Eso será para mucho después. Llevas siglos esperando. No te hará mal esperar un poco más.

Black Horn: Ya sabes que odio esperar, condenado gato. Esperar es lo que mas detesto.

Comentaba molesto el unicornio. Ahí Darkus comentó.

Darkus: ¿Más que hacer enfadar al amo?

Preguntaba de forma burlona el alicornio sombrío. Black Horn al oír eso, se calló y puso expresión molesta.

Darkus: Bueno. Tengo otro plan que servirá para hundir la reputación de Mike a niveles galácticos y esto es lo que tengo planeado. Je, je, je, je.

El alicornio oscuro bajó una pantalla y de ella aparecía la imagen de un barco crucero en un puerto de una de las ciudades más importantes de Equestria.

Darkus: En el barco conocido como Seaquest, se celebrará una gran fiesta de gala, donde muchos nobles importantes asistirán. Entre ellos ese bocazas engreído de Jameson. Oh, sí. Sobre todo él. Je, je, je.

Domo: ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

Preguntó el gato tumbado en el suelo.

Darkus: Muy simple. Con la forma de Mike Bluer, iré a asaltar a los nobles y con eso hundiremos la reputación de Mike Bluer para siempre. Un plan sin duda perfecto.

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro riéndose malvadamente.

Mientra en la Lanza de Orion, Phalax volvía a la sala médica donde estaba Mike todavía en rehabilitación.

Phalax: Emperador Star Hope. Vengo a hacerle su revisión.

Comentaba el científico, pero cuando entró en la sala, vio que Mike no estaba en la sala. Lo único que vio en la camilla fue una nota. El científico cogiendo dicho papel con uno de sus brazos mecánicos, leyó el contenido de la hoja.

"Querido Phalax. No te enfades, pero me cansaba de estar todo el día aquí sin hacer nada y morirme de aburrimiento como una ostra. Como ya me sentía mejor del brazo aunque lo tenga todavía escayolado, decidí largarme y usar uno de los tele transportadores para volver a Equestria."

"Un abrazo. Tu querido emperador Mike Bluer/Star Hope."

"PD. Te cogí prestado tu invento de pistola PEM para probarla un poco por ahí. Espero que no te importe".

Terminó de leer la nota el científico. Ante eso, Phalax comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con uno de sus brazos.

Phalax: Vaya. Ahora ya se lo que siente Kaity cuando se le escapa el emperador.

Comentaba el científico, riéndose un poco al ver que el alicornio se la había jugado.

En Canterlot, estaban Heart Fire junto con los otros jóvenes en la sala del trono junto con las manes y Spike. También estaban las princesas que cuando Twilight la envió una carta afirmando sobre el descubrimiento de un bebe changeling cerca del pueblo, las princesas querían investigar.

Celestia: Me sorprende que hayáis encontrado un bebe changeling en dicho lugar.

Comentaba la princesa, observando al bebe changeling, donde el pequeño jugaba con la crin de Heart Fire.

Heart Fire: Así es, princesa. La verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa encontrarnos uno.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué haría un pequeño changeling solo en el bosque?

Preguntaba la vaquera. Ahí Luna comentó.

Luna: Se recibieron reportes sobre la aparición de changelings en el pueblo, aunque no se pudo confirmar hasta ahora.

Spike: ¿Y cree que el huevo que se encontró, iba con esos changeling?

Celestia: Es posible.

Fluttershy: La verdad es que es bastante mono.

Comentaba la pegaso amarilla, mirando de forma tierna al changeling. El pequeño al ver a la pegaso, sonrió y extendió sus pequeñas pezuñas queriendo cogerla. Fluttershy sonriendo al pequeño, se acercó a éste y le dejó que la cogiera de la nariz.

La tierna escena fue interrumpida, cuando de repente entraron diversos nobles enfadados en la sala.

Noble: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto de Mike Bluer!

Decía un noble de forma enfadada. Justo en ese momento en ese momento, el noble centró su vista en el changeling que tenía Red Fire y ahí gritó asustado.

Noble: ¡AHHH...! ¿Qué hace uno de esos monstruos cambia formas aquí?

Gritaba exaltado el noble, donde los otros se sobresaltaron también al ver al changeling. Heart Fire molesta, le contestó al noble.

Heart Fire: ¡No es un monstruo! Es solo un pequeño bebe changeling y es completamente inofensivo.

Noble2: ¿Inofensivo? ¡Todos los changelings son iguales! ¡Unos monstruos!

Decía otro noble. En ese momento, uno de los nobles que era un unicornio, elevó al bebe con su magia y sacando un cuchillo decía.

Noble unicornio: No os preocupéis. Yo os libraré de este monstruo.

Las mane y las princesas se alarmaron al ver que el unicornio iba a ensartar al changeling, pero a la velocidad del rayo, Heart Fire le arrebató al bebe antes de que le hiciera algo.

Noble unicornio: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, chica?

Heart Fire: ¡No voy a permitir que lastiméis a una criatura inocente!

Le respondía desafiante la alicornio. Los demás la apoyaron.

Dark: Cierto. No tenéis derecho a quitar a un bebe inocente así como así.

Noble3: ¿Inocente? ¡Los changelings con como los dragones! ¡Unos monstruos!

Noble4: ¡Por eso debemos matarlos a todos sin excepción!

Heart Fire: ¡EL PRIMERO QUE TOQUE A ESTE BEBE, LO PARTIRÉ EN DOS CON MI ESPADA!

Gritó enfadada la alicornio a modo de amenaza a los nobles, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al bebe changeling para protegerlo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por como gritó la alicornio.

Night: Heart Fire...

Decía el unicornio un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Los nobles molestos por la actitud de la chica, la alzaron la voz a ésta.

Noble: ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hicieron los changelings en el pasado?

Noble2: Sí. Los changelings causaron muchos problemas en el pasado.

Comentaron los nobles. Ahí la chica les contesto.

Heart Fire: Conozco parte de esa historia, pero no se le puede culpar a un bebe inocente por lo que le hicieron otros. Eso es una crueldad.

Noble3: No es una crueldad matar a un engendro.

Heart Fire: No es un engendro. Es un bebe inocente. Yo no tengo recuerdos de mi padre en cuanto éste murió cuando yo era un bebe, pero si conozco uno de sus dichos más conocidos.

La chica miró al bebe de forma compasiva mientras continuaba hablando.

Heart Fire: Mi padre siempre decía que toda vida es valiosa y que nadie tiene derecho a quitarla tan a la ligera y que solo los verdaderamente malvados merecen la muerte. Por eso no puedo permitir que lastiméis a un bebe inocente que no hizo absolutamente nada a nadie.

Comentaba la chica, mientras el bebe la miraba sonriendo y extendía sus pequeños cascos. Ahí las mane y las princesas como los otros jóvenes, sonrieron ante las palabras de la chicas. Night Ray la apoyó.

Night: Tienes razón, Heart Fire. Toda vida es valiosa, incluyendo la de este bebe tan adorable.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Night.

Agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa. Pese a las palabras de la alicornio, los nobles no parecían de acuerdo.

Noble: ¿Qué toda vida es valiosa? ¡Si tu padre dijo esa estupided, es que no conocía a los changeling ni los dragones!

Noble3: ¡Son monstruos y merecen morir!

Noble4: ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Matemos a ese monstruo!

Mike:¡ El que toque a ese pequeño, lo haré pedazos yo mismo!

Se oyó de repente la voz de Mike y todo el mundo giró la cabeza para ver a nada menos que a Mike con su brazo escayolado y con tela negra. Holy estaba a su lado.

Heart Fire: ¡Pa...! ¡Mike...!

Exclamo la alicornio al ver a su padre. Mike se tele transportó junto con Holy para ponerse al lado de Heart Fire. El alicornio miraba al bebe donde el pequeño sonreía, mientras Mike le hacía cosquillas a éste.

Mike: Muy mono.

Sonreía el alicornio. Luego mirando a los nobles de forma molesta, les dijo de forma severa.

Mike: ¿Quién os creéis vosotros para tratar de matar a una criatura indefensa? No tenéis vergüenza.

Noble: ¡Usted no es quien para juzgarnos!

Noble5: ¡Teniendo en cuenta que usted se ha dedicado a atracar bancos desde hace tiempo!

Le acusaban los nobles a Mike. Mike sin perder la calma, les respondió.

Mike: Oí la noticia del borde de Jameson. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Noble4: ¡Ja! Como si fuéramos a creerle.

Celestia alzó su casco para que se calmaran y ahí dijo.

Celestia: Cálmense. Deje que me ocupe yo.

La princesa se acercó a Mike y ahí le comentó.

Celestia: Mike ¿Me dejas leerte la mente?

Mike: Claro, princesa.

El cuerno de la princesa se iluminó y lo posó sobre la cabeza de Mike. Luego retirando su cuerno, la princesa sonriendo, dijo.

Celestia: Confirmado. Mike. Eres inocente.

Mike: Gracias, princesa.

Los amigos de Mike sonrieron al ver que el alicornio era inocente y Pinkie Pie por supuesto, saltó de alegría mientras soltaba confetis y Rainbow mirando a los nobles haciéndoles burla como diciéndoles "En vuestra cara, bobos". Los nobles no se podían creer que la princesa confirmase que Mike Bluer no era responsable de los atracos.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora hay que pensar que hacer con el pequeño.

Dark: ¿Qué haremos con el pequeño, Mike?

Preguntaba Darkwing. En ese momento uno de los nobles dijo.

Noble: Podemos encerrarlo y usarlo como conejillo de indias para experimentos y ver como son por dentro.

Mike le lanzó una mirada fulminante al noble, haciendo que se callara y retrocediera intimidado por la severa mirada del alicornio.

Mike: No haremos daño al pequeño. Lo que haré será entregárselo a Chrysalis en cuando la vea.

Noble2: Ah, claro. Y ahí la atacarás ¿No?

Mike: No. La devolveré al pequeño y luego que vuelva a su hogar. Más simple imposible.

Los nobles se sorprendieron de la respuesta del alicornio y acto seguido comenzaron a insultarle y tacharlo de traidor a su raza.

Twiligth: ¡Ya basta! Mike solo quiere resolver de forma pacífica esto.

Spike: Es verdad. Mike solo quiere hacer las cosas de la forma correcta entre ponis, o changeling, o como sea.

Rarity: Que Mike haga algo tan altruista, demuestra sin duda un gran corazón. No tenéis derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

Alegaban éstos. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Si existe una posibilidad de conseguir la paz con los changelings, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

Noble4: ¿La paz con los changelings? Eso es imposible.

Noble3: Los changelings son monstruos. No merecen la paz, sino la muerte.

Comentaban molestos los nobles, hasta que Mike volvió a lanzarles miradas fulminantes a los nobles, haciéndoles callar.

Spike: De todos modos, Mike ¿Cómo pretendes entregar al pequeño a la reina Chrysalis?

Lily: Spike tiene razón. No sabes donde está.

Preguntaban los dos dragones. Mike sonriendo, les respondió.

Mike: En realidad no hace falta buscar mucho ¿Verdad, reina Chrysalis?

Preguntaba el alicornio, mirando a una noble de pelaje blanco con crines doradas y llevando un vestido azul. El grupo miraba extrañado la escena, mientras Mike llevando al bebe consigo, se puso enfrente de la yegua y ahí la dijo.

Mike: Creo que este pequeño es tuyo, reina Chrysalis.

Comentaba el alicornio a la yegua, donde ésta miraba nervioso al alicornio, especialmente al notar las miradas de todo el mundo en ella.

Yegua noble: No...No se de que me habláis, joven emperador.

Mike: Es inútil que mientas, Chrysalis. Puedo sentir tu energía, incluso con tu disfraz puesto.

Respondía tranquilamente el alicornio sonriente. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, especialmente cuando la yegua al sentirse acorralada, deshizo su disfraz revelando ser nada menos que Chrysalis. Las mane y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a la reina.

Twilight: ¿Chrysalis aquí? ¿En Canterlot?

Los nobles retrocedieron asustados al ver a la presencia de la reina changeling. Segundos después, aparecieron varios guardias que rodearon a la nerviosa reina mientras la apuntaban con lanzas.

Guardia: ¡Quieta!

Guardia2: ¡Está usted arrestada!

Guardia3: ¡Quédese quieta o emplearemos la fuerza!

Decían los guardias de forma autoritaria. La reina asustada al verse rodeada, trató de hablar.

Chrysalis: ¡Por favor, no! ¡No vengo a hacer daño alguno!

Noble: ¡No la creáis! ¡Es obvio que está mintiendo!

Noble2: ¡Se ha disfrazado de pony para poder atacarnos!

Chrysalis: No es cierto. Solo quería recuperar al pequeño changeling para ponerlo a salvo.

Explicaba la reina con miedo en su mirada, no por ella misma, sino por el pequeño changeling que tenía Mike en brazos. Los guardias iba a apresarlas, hasta que un campo mágico dorada los detuvo y los alejo de la reina.

Mike: ¡Que nadie la toque!

Ordenaba Mike con voz autoritaria. Los presentes se sorprendieron de lo que hacía el alicornio. Darkwing y los otros no tanto, ya que se esperaban algo semejante por parte de Mike e incluso sonrieron levemente.

Noble3: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Noble4: ¿Por qué la protege? ¿No sabe que ella es el enemigo?

Noble5: ¿No es obvio? Están compinchados. Caesar Jameson tiene razón. Mike Bluer es una amenaza.

Volvían a hablar los nobles. Mike mirando de forma enfadada a los nobles, les contestó.

Mike: Ella solo quiere recuperar a su cría, nada más. El quien la toque un solo pelo, lo trituro.

Amenazaba el alicornio. Los guardias iban a intervenir, hasta que la princesa les ordenó parar.

Celestia: ¡Quietos, guardias!

Ordenaba la princesa para extrañeza de los nobles y los guardias. Mike mirando a la reina, sonrió y la dijo.

Mike: Creo que este pequeño es tuyo.

Decía el alicornio ofreciendo al bebe a la reina. La reina al principio dudaba, pero al final cogió al pequeño en brazos. El bebe miraba a la reina con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la reina sonriera también. Luego mirando a Mike, le preguntó.

Chrysalis: Disculpa. Emperador Mike Bluer ¿No? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Eres consciente que soy enemiga del reino?

Ante la pregunta, Mike sonrió y la respondió.

Mike: Sinceramente, porque usted solo quería recuperar a este pequeño. Ningún bebe de ninguna clase debería morir asesinado o ser discriminado por su raza.

Respondía tranquilamente el alicornio. La reina escuchó con atención las palabras de del alicornio, donde éste continuo hablando.

Mike: Además. Tengo la plena convicción de que si todas las razas dejasen sus diferencias de lado, podrían vivir juntas y en paz. Eso incluye a los changelings.

Respondía el alicornio. Los amigos de Mike sonrieron ante las buenas palabras del alicornio. La reina changeling estaba sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de que le quisiera devolverla un bebe changeling a ella sin más, sino también por creer que podría haber paz entre ambas razas.

Chrysalis: Yo. No sé si eso sería posible.

Decía la reina no muy convencida. Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Todo es posible con buena voluntad. Te pido por favor que reconsideres hacer las paces con Equestia. Estoy seguro que eso beneficiara a todos.

Comentaba el alicornio. Ahí Celestia estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón. Es posible que haya paz entre ambas razas.

Luna: Apoyo a mi hermana. Por favor, reina Chrysalis. Considere la idea.

La decían ambas princesas. La reina no se podía creer lo que oía. Una posible paz con Equestria ¿Sería posible? Eso era algo que tendría que pensárselo.

Chrysalis: Me lo pensaré.

Respondía la reina. Mike sonrió por ello. Luego el alicornio sacó algo de su cazadora. Un especie de cubo tecnológico y lo tiró al suelo. Del cubo surgió una especie de campo azul. Luego contactó con la Lanza de Orion mediante su brazalete.

Mike: Phalax ¿Me recibes?

Phalax: Alto y claro, emperador Star Hope ¿Qué desea?

Se oía la voz del científico celeste. Mike hablando por el comunicador, le pidió lo siguiente.

Mike: Phalax. Necesito que envíes a dos cruzados a mis coordenadas donde tengo un campo de energía abierto. Y que éstos escolten a la reina Chrysalis que está aquí conmigo hasta su hogar ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Phalax: No hay problema, emperador.

Segundos después, del campo de energía surgieron dos cruzados, cosa que sorprendieron a los presentes que no estaban habituados a ese tipo de cosas que aparecían ante sus ojos. Los dos cruzados celestes se acercaron a la reina y la escoltaron hasta el campo de energía. La reina mirando al alicornio, le sonrió y dijo.

Chrysalis: Yo... Gracias por defender a este pequeño y por ayudarme.

Mike: No hay de que, reina. Y cuide bien a ese pequeño.

Respondía igual de sonriente el alicornio. El bebe changeling miraba al alicornio mientras se reía y se despedía con el casco, antes de que éstos fueran tele transportados.

Spike: Bien hecho, amigo. Así se hace.

Mike: Gracias, Spike.

Ambos chocaron su pezuña/garra. Celestia mirando a Mike, le comentó.

Celestia: Tomaste una decisión arriesgada, pero presiento que tu buena acción traerá recompensas.

Le decía la princesa sonriendo a Mike. Los nobles no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Noble: ¿Está bromeando, princesa? ¿Acaso se da cuénta lo que ha hecho este alicornio?

Noble3: Acaba de ayudar a una enemiga del reino a escapar. Seguro que está compinchado con ella.

Decían los nobles. Los amigos de Mike salieron en su defensa.

Twilight: Ya cállense. El solo hizo lo que consideraba correcto.

Lily: Es cierto. Mike sin duda es un chico con un gran corazón de oro. No tenéis derecho a hablar mal de él.

Heart Fire: Mi pa...Mi amigo ha hecho muchas cosas buenas, como para que ahora vengáis vosotros y le acuséis de falsos crímenes.

Noble5: ¿Falsos crímenes? Por si no lo sabe, jovencita. Este elemento ha realizado varios atracos en muchos bancos importantes de Canterlot.

Rebeca: Eso es muy poco creíble. Además, la princesa leyó su mente y pudo confirmar que Mike es inocente.

Respondía la chica, haciendo que lo último que dijo hiciera dudar a los nobles. Justo en ese momento, un guardia entró a toda prisa por la sala.

Guardia: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Nos acaban de informar que ahora mismo el crucero Seaquest está siendo asaltado por Mike Bluer y su banda!

Avisaba el guardia. Todo el mundo en especial los nobles, se sorprendieron de oír eso. Ahí Mike exclamó.

Mike: ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Yo pensaba que estaba aquí en la sala del trono evitando un linchamiento público.

Respondía con sarcasmo el alicornio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahí Twilight exclamó.

Twilight: ¿Lo veis? ¡Eso demuestra que Mike no ha sido! Él no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Decía de forma acusadora la unicornio a los nobles. Ahí Rainbow exclamó también.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! ¡En vuestras cara de idiotas nobles! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba riendo la pegaso burlándose de los nobles. Mike mirando a sus amigos les dijo.

Mike: Bien. Sabemos donde está el presunto impostor. Vamos allí a darle lo suyo.

Dark: ¿Avisamos a la patrulla?

Mike: Ya les mandaré el aviso. Y ahora vamos.

Lily se subió en la grupa de Mike y junto con Darkwing, Rebeca con sus alas mágicas, Night con sus alas de cristal, Sherrys con afinidad viento y Heart Fire junto con los fénix, fueron volando a través de la ventana, tomando rumbo al Seaquest.

Mientras en dicho barco, el presunto Mike Bluer y los atracadores tenían a la gente quieta apuntándolos con sus armas.

Mike?: ¡Vamos! ¡Sacad hasta la última moneda que tengan estos nobles idiotas! ¡Que todos sepan que contra Mike Bluer nadie puede hacerle frente! ¡Ni siquiera las princesas!

Hablaba el presunto Mike Bluer mientras se reía. Los atracadores iba cogiendo todo lo de valor a la gente. Entre ellos estaban Jameson junto con su hijo Nick, ambos con trajes de gala. Jameson indignado comentaba.

Jameson: Maldita peste azul. Ya sabía yo que era una maldita amenaza.

El presunto Mike oyó eso y tele transportándose enfrente del editor, sonrió malignamente mientras le decía.

Mike?: Mira tú. Si es Caesar Jameson. El idiota que no paraba de hablar por esas ridículas teles. Je, je, je. Ahora que le veo de cerca, me doy cuenta de lo feo que es usted en realidad.

Jameson: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Antes de que editor hiciera algo, el presunto Mike sacó una espada negra y apuntando al cuello de Jameson, le dijo.

Mike?: Ni lo intentes, feon. Je, je, je.

Nick trató de proteger a su padre poniéndose delante de él para protegerlo.

Mike?: ¡Aparta inútil! ¡Golpe Sombrío!

Dijo el alicornio emanando de su cuerno una energía oscura que golpeó a Nick haciéndolo retroceder y que su padre tuviera que cogerle para que no cayera al suelo. Luego Mike con una sonrisa perversa, se alejó de éstos. Nick siendo sujetado por su padre le comentó a éste.

Nick: Habla y actúa de forma distinta y su magia es diferente. Ese tipo no es Mike Bluer. Es un fraude.

Decía plenamente convencido el agente de policía y rápidamente se levantó para intentar detener al presunto impostor. Su padre al oír eso de su hijo, dijo.

Jameson: Pero Mike Bluer no es un fraude...

Le decía su padre, hasta que en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y exclamó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir ahora mismo.

Jameson: ¿En serio he dicho yo eso **? (NA: Momentos así se agradecería tener una grabadora a mano ¿No? XDDD)**

Nick trató de saltar por la espalda del alicornio, pero el presunto Mike Bluer se dio cuenta de ello y girando rápidamente, le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

Mike?: Vaya. Parece que tenemos un valiente aquí. Pues bien. Que sepa que los valientes, mueren.

Decía el alicornio cargando su cuerno de energía oscura y disparando un rayo contra Nick. La gente como Jameson se asustaron, pero el miedo desapareció cuando alguien desvió el ataque en otra dirección.

La gente pudo ver al autor que salvó a Nick Jameson y se sorprendieron de ello. Era nada menos que otro Mike Bluer. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando y como podía haber dos Mikes en el mismo lugar.

Mike: Así que tú eres el que se hace pasar por mí ¿No?

Decía el Mike verdadero que apareció enfrente del otro Mike Bluer. El otro Mike mirando con indiferencia, pero con una sonrisa malvada, le contestó.

Mike?: Al menos yo no llevó una tela ridícula en el brazo como el que llevas tú.

Decía el otro Mike, señalando la tela negra que llevaba Mike en su brazo vendado. Ahí el verdadero Mike con una leve sonrisa, contestó.

Mike: Oh, es que mi brazo esta de luto. Como va a estar "Cara de vinagre" cuando tenga que retractarse en su editorial.

Bromeaba el alicornio, señalando a Jameson con el brazo bueno. El editor molesto, le dijo de forma fulminante al alicornio.

Jameson: ¡Oye tú, condenada peste azul! ¡Nadie le dice a Caesar Jameson lo que tiene que hacer!

Respondía enfadado Jameson. Ahí Mike riéndose, le dijo a todo el mundo.

Mike: ¿Lo ven? Hasta la alegría de la huerta sabe que yo soy el autentico Mike Bluer. Y otra cosa.

Bromeaba Mike al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su cazadora la pistola PEM y disparó contra su doble, acertando en el aparato que este tenía en su cuello. En ese momento, todo el mundo pudo ver que el impostor cambiaba a nada menos que Darkus para sorpresa de este último.

Darkus: ¡No! ¡Mi dispositivo!

Exclamó enfadado Darkus al ver que su disfraz se había ido. Mike mirando de forma acusadora, le decía al alicornio oscuro.

Mike: Ríndete, Darkus. Ahora todo el mundo sabe la verdad.

Darkus mirando a Mike, se rió y le respondió.

Darkus: No lo creo, Mike Bluer. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Decía el alicornio oscuro pulsando un botón de su brazalete y tele transportándose a otro sitio, abandonando a su banda a su suerte. El resto de los amigos de Mike junto con su patrulla, llegaron y entre todos detuvieron sin demasiado problemas a los atracadores.

Más tarde, llegó la policía donde detuvieron a todos los atracadores. Jameson que estaba con un teléfono de una cabina, hablaba con su editorial.

Jameson: Sí. Decid que el causante era un impostor. Y también que me retracto de las acusaciones de hoy...Pero eso sí. En letra muy, pero que muy pequeña, por favor.

Mike y su grupo estaban en un extremo del barco, viendo como la policía se ocupaba de los atracadores.

Dark: Bueno. Estoy ya está.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría.

Night: No ha sido tan difícil como otras veces.

Terrax: Sí. Hasta decepciona la verdad.

Completaba el fénix marrón a su compañero.

Mike: Bueno, Heart Fire ¿Qué te pareció tu primera misión en grupo?

Preguntaba Mike a su hija. Ésta sonriendo, le contestó a Mike.

Heart Fire: Debo decir que ha sido emocionante. Casi me siento como si viviera una de las aventuras que narraban de vosotros en los libros.

Vulcan: Whoa. Eso si que sería genial ¿Qué dicen los libros de mí? Seguro que un montó de cosas molonas.

Fox: O un montón de idioteces que habrás hecho.

Respondía de forma sarcástica la arquera para molestia de Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Oye!

Se quejó Vulcan haciendo reír al grupo. Ahí Mike dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ha terminado. Y ahora volvamos a descansar.

Todos: Si.

El grupo se marchó de allí. En otro lugar, Chrysalis que salió ya de tierras de Equestria, llevando al bebe consigo donde dormía en sus brazos, miró por un momento donde estaba Canterlot y dijo.

Chrysalis: Mike Bluer ¿No? Algo me dice que ese chico será alguien muy interesante.

Comentaba la reina sonriendo, mientras se marchaba volando de allí.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que el alicornio devolvió el bebe a la reina Chrysalis ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Por lo visto, el chico tiene un corazón de oro. Oh, sí. Si fuera oro de verdad sin duda sería rico je, je, je.

Jill: Ya veo. Una vez más, el chico ayudó a alguien sin importarle la raza. Y a la vez desenmascaro a un impostor que se hacía pasar por él.

Lyndon: Ja, ja, ja. Me acuerdo eso. Pobre Jameson. Aun recuerdo como le dolió cuando tuvo que retractarse sobre esa noticia en televisión y en directo. Ja, ja, ja. Aun recuerdo su expresión de dolor de estomago en cuando tuvo que decir que Mike no fue el culpable por una vez. Ja, ja, ja. Mentiría si dijera que tanto al alicornio como a mí y al grupo, no nos encanto ver eso. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el grifo sin parar. Jill se rió levemente, ya que también la hacía gracia aquello.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	44. Cap 43 Peligro Volcánico 1º Parte

**Capítulo 43**

 **Peligro Volcánico 1º Parte**

Lyndon: Bien ¿Por dónde quieres que continúe?

Preguntaba el grifo. Jill le respondió.

Jill: Bueno ¿Qué tal cuando el alicornio y su grupo se pusieron a realizar la búsqueda?

Lyndon: ¿Te refieres a...? Ah, claro. La búsqueda de eso. Sin duda una experiencia que nunca olvidaría. Sobre todo por los problemas que hemos tenido y las locas búsquedas que hemos hecho.

Comentaba de forma melancólica el grifo, mientras rotaba los ojos. Luego ahí se puso a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Amanecía en el Imperio de Cristal. En la habitación de los príncipes de cristal, estaba Shining Armor en la cama durmiendo placidamente. Los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro molestándolo levemente. Luego se giro y con sus brazos abrazó a un bulto que estaba a su lado. Shining Armor consideraba que era su esposa que aun dormía.

Armor: Buenos días, amor.

Decía el príncipe abrazando a su esposa, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Armor: Es agradable despertar y tener al amor de tu vida tu lado como tú, Cadence.

Decía el príncipe sin abrir todavía los ojos y dando un beso a su esposa. En el momento que lo hizo, notó algo extraño. Como si su esposa tuviera bastante pelo. Aquello extraño al príncipe que seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

Armor: Querida ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te noto con tanto pelo?

Sherrys: Lo tengo desde que tengo memoria y nunca me he afeitado ¿Pasa algo, príncipe?

Oyó la voz del gato compañero de Rebeca. Aquello extrañó al unicornio.

Armor: ¿Pero qué?

El principie abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, vio que en lugar de su esposa, estaba el gato tumbado sobre la cama. Y a quien creía estar abrazando y besando, era en realidad el trasero del gato*.

 *** Idea original de Heron de Team White que al final pude aprovechar XDDD.**

Armor: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritó el príncipe sobresaltado y cayéndose de la cama. El gato poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y estirándose un poco, comentó.

Sherrys: Buenos días, príncipe ¿Ha tenido buen sueño?

Preguntaba el gato, mientras se rascaba una oreja con una de sus patas. El príncipe de cristal mientras se limpiaba la boca y escupía, miró molesto al gato y le dijo.

Armor: ¡Condenado saco de pulgas! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en la cama mía y de mi esposa?

Preguntaba verdaderamente molesto el príncipe. El gran gato tranquilamente le respondió.

Sherrys: Poca cosa. Simplemente a mi ama y sus amigos me pidieron que me subiera a vuestra cama y que le diera el susto de su vida. Aunque habría sobrado lo del beso en mi trasero.

Comentaba el gato con tono molesto en la última parte. En ese momento se oyeron unas risas al otro lado de la puerta. Shining con su magia, abrió la puerta y ahí vio a Mike y a los otros riéndose sin parar.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja ¿Te gusto la broma Shining? Ja, ja, ja.

Dark: Ja, ja, ja. Esa si que fue buena. Ja, ja, ja. Admito que esta vez se te ocurrió una buena broma. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba la alicornio a Rebeca mientras la chica se reía también. La chica humana llevaba su conjunto de chaqueta de cuero negro y playera azul con jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas. Peinada con cola de caballo.

Rebeca: Sí ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que fue una ocurrencia genial.

Los bromistas se reían sin parar, mientras Shining bastante molesto, les gritó a éstos.

Armor: ¡Condenados chicos del demonio! ¡Ahora si que os vais a enterar!

Gritaba furioso el unicornio, corriendo hacia los jóvenes.

Night: ¡Cuidado! ¡Corred!

Los jóvenes salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por un furioso Shining Armor.

Heart Fire: Así que esta son las legendarias bromas que hacía siempre mi padre al tío Shining ¿No?

Comentaba la chica, corriendo al lado de Night Ray. El unicornio ahí la contestó.

Night: Eso parece. La verdad es que yo participé en algunas bromas y sin duda me partía de risa con ellas.

Respondía sonriendo el unicornio al igual que Heart Fire.

Lily: ¡Corred! ¡Que como nos pille, nos mata!

Comentaba la dragona, corriendo como podía con sus patitas. Los fénix volaban al lado de sus dueños. El único que faltaba era Dark Cloud que inexplicablemente no estaba con su compañera Darkwing.

En otro lugar, en las aguas termales de un recinto cerrado estaban la guardia real femenina como las sirvientas dándose un baño y algunas sentadas con unas toallas envueltas en sus cuerpos. Éstas estaban tranquilamente disfrutando del baño, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Vulcan: Oh, sí, nenas. Sin duda las ponis de cristal son sin duda de una belleza..."Cristalina".

Comentaba el robot en su modo invisibilidad, enfrente de la puerta de entrada a las termas, observando desde allí a las yeguas. Sobre un muro abierto en la parte superior estaba Dark Cloud en su forma fénix, observando el lugar o más bien a las yeguas.

Dark Cloud: Lo mejor de tener forma de ave, es que nadie sospecha de ti cuando espías. Sobre todo cuando observas a hermosas yeguas.

Comentaba sonriente el fénix que aprovechando su forma de ave, podía pasar de forma desapercibida y espiar sin que nadie sospechara de él.

Volviendo con Mike y su grupo, Shining Armor seguía persiguiendo al grupo, a traves de un pasillo con varias armaduras que estaban a ambos lados del pasillo.

Armor: ¡Ahora veréis!

El unicornio disparó un rayo para pararlos. Heart Fire siendo rápida de reflejos, saltó y cogiendo un escudo reflectante de una de las armaduras, se giró y paró el rayo haciendo que saliera rebotando a su origen. Shining se agachó haciendo que el rayo pasara por encima suya y saliera por una ventana.

Volviendo con Vulcan y Dark Cloud. Éstos seguían disfrutando de las..."vistas".

Vulcan: Que cuerpos más divinos poseen estas yeguas. Una autentica maravilla. Y lo mejor es que puedo verlas sin que éstas se den cuenta de nada.

Comentaba babeando el robot. Justo en ese momento, el rayo que había disparado Shining le dio de lleno justo él, desactivando su camuflaje y siendo visto por todas las yeguas del lugar.

Vulcan: Oh, oh.

El robot ahora estaba en problemas, justo cuando las yeguas asustadas y algunas tapándose sus cuerpos con toallas, gritaron.

Yegua: ¡AHHH...!

Yegua2: ¡El pervertido de antes!

Yegua3: ¡A por él!

Gritaban furiosas las yeguas, tirando diversos productos de cosméticos al robot, mientras Vulcan se cubría con los brazos y salio corriendo, siendo perseguido por las yeguas.

Vulcan: ¡AHHH...! ¡Dark Cloud! ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayudameee...!

Gritaba el robot. mientras huía de la turba enfurecida de yeguas. Dark Cloud parado aun en el sitio. comentó.

Dark Cloud: Mmm...Me pareció haber oído algo. Será el murmullo del viento.

Bromeaba el fénix fingiendo no haber oído nada, luego salio volando de allí ya que no había ninguna yegua sexy a la vista bañándose. Todas ellas había salido persiguiendo al robot para darle el correctivo de su vida.

Camaleón que estaba en un pequeño riachuelo con un disfraz de pescador, oyó el griterío y girando la cabeza, vio a Vulcan siendo perseguido por la turba furiosa de yeguas. El changeling alzó de hombros y continuo pescando como si nada, mientras el fénix negro pasó detrás de éste volando.

Más tarde, en el comedor estaban los príncipes, junto con la patrulla al completo. Vulcan con varios señales de golpes en la cabeza, estaba sentado en su sitio.

Dark Cloud: Al final te pescaron ¿No, Vulcan?

Le comentaba el fénix riéndose levemente. Vulcan mirando molesto al fénix, le contestó.

Vulcan: ¡Cállate, traidor! Dejaste que esa turba de sexy yeguas me persiguieran y me dieran una buena, y no hiciste absolutamente nada para ayudarme.

Decía enfadado el robot. Dark Cloud haciéndose el inocente, pero riéndose por dentro, le respondió.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Yo no era más que un inocente pajarito que casualmente se había metido volando por las termas y parado por ahí. Je, je, je.

Se reía el fénix para molestia del robot. Eye Fox dando un coscorrón a Vulcan, le decía a éste.

Fox: ¡Es culpa tuya por pervertido, Vulcan! ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Vulcan: ¡Au! No es culpa mía. Es culpa de esas yeguas por tener tan buenas curvas.

Se defendía el robot, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. El grupo simplemente rotó los ojos ante las tonterías de Vulcan.

Cadence: Bueno, chicos. Es un placer teneros aquí aunque estéis de misión.

Armor: ¿Qué os trae por aquí exactamente, chicos?

Comentaban los príncipes. Ahí Mike respondió.

Mike: Muy simple, amigos. Estamos buscando uno de los ingredientes que necesita Arquímedes para convertirse en un dragón de obsidiana.

Cadence: Ah, sí. Recuerdo la charla que tuvimos hace tiempo, después de que volvierais del laboratorio secreto.

Decía Cadence. Ahí Heart Fire que estaba untando una tostada, comentó.

Heart Fire: Si Arquímedes logra todos los ingredientes y convertirse éste y todos sus seguidores en dragones de obsidiana, estaremos en serios problemas.

Comentaba la alicornio, para acto seguido comerse una tostada untada y su rostro pasó a uno de haber saboreado algo verdaderamente delicioso y ahí comentó.

Heart Fire: Mmm...Que rico. Prueba esto, Pyro.

Decía la chica, ofreciendo una tostada a su fénix. El ave picoteo un poco y con la misma expresión que puso su compañera, afirmó.

Pyro: Efectivamente, compañera. Esto está delicioso.

Night: ¿Acaso no habéis probado tostadas untadas con mantequilla antes?

Preguntaba el unicornio a Heart Fire. La alicornio seriamente le contestó.

Heart Fire: La verdad, es que en mi época conseguir alimentos en condiciones era verdaderamente difícil. Ni siquiera había probado antes unas tostadas.

Night: Vaya. Que mal lo debéis pasar por ahí.

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo.

Respondía con pesar la chica. Ahi Night la comentó.

Night: Pero seguro que todo se resuelve al final.

Heart Fire: Sí. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, me siento más optimista.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras se miraban el uno al otro. En cierto modo el unicornio y la alicornio se habían hecho muy cercanos. Mike pese a que todavía no estaba casado y sin hijos y no tener la edad de un adulto, en cierto modo miraba no demasiado contento la escena (celos de padre sobre protector activados prematuramente). Pasando de ello, Medic que partía una tostada en dos con un cuchillo, comentó.

Medic: Por esa razón debemos conseguir los ingredientes antes de Arquímedes. Con que le falte uno, es suficiente para impedir que consiga su objetivo.

Ghost: Pero sera mucho mejor si se lo quitamos todos. De lo contrario, tendremos un futuro muy negro.

Completaba la pony fantasma.

Camaleón: No se puede hacer un buen cocido si no se tiene todos los ingredientes.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de cocinero y teniendo delante de este una gran olla con potaje dentro. Movía un cucharón por ella muy rápido, pero a alta velocidad se le escurrió parte del líquido y cayó justo en la cola de Sherrys. El líquido estaba tan caliente que el gato pegó un chillido y salió corriendo para apagarlo. Finalmente lo apagó introduciendo la cola justo en el vaso de leche de Mike y se calmó el dolor. Mike miraba feo al gato.

Mike: Gracias, Sherrys por añadir un sabor tan "exótico" a mi leche.

Le comentaba con sarcasmo al gato. Anivia se reía por la suerte del gato.

Cadence: Bueno ¿Y cuál es el ingrediente que tenéis que encontrar?

Preguntaba la princesa. Shining sin que se diera cuenta, Mike le cambio el vaso de leche por le suyo. Darkwing y los otros jóvenes le vieron hacer eso y trataban de mantener la risa como podían.

Vulcan: El ingrediente que buscamos es...eh...¿Cuál es?

Preguntaba Vulcan sin saber muy bien cual buscar.

Fox: Idiota...

Dijo molesta la arquera. Ahí Bit comenzó a decir.

Bit: El ingrediente que buscamos es un Rubí de Llama Interior.

Decía esto el robot grifo, mientras sus ojos proyectaban la imagen de un rubí rojo en forma de rombo con una llama ardiendo en su interior.

Armor: ¿Rubí de Llama Interior? Ni me suena.

Comentó el príncipe tomando el vaso que Mike se le había intercambiado, nada más beber un poco, escupió con asco el contenido. Mike y los otros jóvenes trataron de aguantar la risa.

Lyndon: Ese rubí parece muy valioso. Si le echase la garra encima.

Comentaba el grifo, mirando con cierta codicia a la forma del rubí. Bit siguió explicando.

Bit: Es un tipo de rubí que solo se encuentra en un volcán conocido como el volcán Everhell que está por el territorio del Imperio de Cristal. Solo allí se da ese tipo de rubí.

Explicaba el robot, mientras sus ojos proyectaba la imagen de un volcán de considerable tamaño. Ahí Cadence comentó.

Cadence: ¿Aquí? Que raro. Que yo sepa, aquí no hay ningún volcán.

Comentaba la princesa del amor, la cual la extrañaba que hubiera un volcán en un lugar tan frío y nevado como en el Imperio de Cristal. Eye Fox que estaba con un su brazalete mirando pantallas holográficas y con Gizmo flotando a su lado, la respondió.

Fox: Eso se debe a que es un tipo de volcán que emerge en un lugar al azar en los territorios del Imperio de Cristal. Una vez hecho eso, comenzará a soltar fuego y lava por todas partes hasta cierta distancia y luego de un largo tiempo, vuelve a sumergirse en la tierra como si nunca hubiera estado allí, pero no antes de haber cubierto una gran distancia con fuego y lava.

Vulcan: ¿Laca? ¿Cómo el que se echa en el pelo en las peluquerías?

Fox: ¡He dicho lava, burro! Y en tu caso no te sirve para nada, ya que no tienes pelo alguno en la cabeza.

Respondía molesta Eye Fox sin apartar la vista de las pantallas holográficas. El grupo se rió levemente por el último comentario de la arquera, salvo para Vulcan que miró para otro lado molesto por el hecho de que le señalasen el no tener pelo en la cabeza. Ahí Camaleón comentó.

Camaleón: Pero Eye Fox. Si dices que emerge del suelo y luego vuelve a sumergirse en la tierra ¿Cómo puede hacerlo sin dejar ni rastro, si lo cubre todo de fuego y lava? Entonces si que dejaría rastro alguno.

Ante la pregunta de camaleón, Eye Fox se quedó un poco cortada, ya que no sabía que responder. Al final dijo.

Fox: Bueno...Porque...Esto. Mira. No perdamos más el tiempo en detalles y centrémonos en lo que importa.

Respondía esto último molesta la arquera y volviendo a sus pantallas, aunque en realidad quería evadir la pregunta.

Cadence: ¿Dices que emerge del suelo?

Fox: Así es. Por lo visto ocurre cada 3.000 años y en ese momento es cuando se puede coger alguno de esos rubies. Eso, si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a un calor extremo abrasador y la lava mortal.

Mike: Golden Heart como Nightmare y Light podría ocuparse de ello. Como son grandes dragones, el fuego no les supone ningún problema para ellos.

Decía el alicornio, mencionando a sus amigos dragones.

Rebeca: Mike tiene razón. Para ellos, el fuego no es un problema.

Lily: ¿Y yo qué? Yo también soy una dragona. Debería poder ir sin problemas.

Comentaba la dragona tras zamparse un pastel de fresas. La dragona estaba deseosa de tener una misión emocionante. En ese momento sonó una voz fuerte.

Light: Tú aun eres muy joven para hacer este tipo de misiones, Lily.

Comentaba el dragón blanco apareciendo en su forma pequeña en la luz de la araña del techo y poniéndose a un lado de su sobrina. Lily quejándose y cruzada de brazos, le dijo a su tío.

Lily: Pero no es justo. Vosotros siempre hacéis cosas emocionantes de dragones, mientras yo me tengo que quedar atrás mirando o haciendo de apoyo, mientras otros hacen el trabajo emocionante de verdad.

Se quejaba la pequeña dragona, mientras hacía una pequeña pataleta. Otra voz se oyó fuerte.

Nightmare: Je, je, je. Ay, sobrina querida. Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas.

Comentaba el dragón de sombras, apareciendo tras la sombra proyectada por la pequeña dragoncilla. Lily mirando a su otro tío, le dijo.

Lily: No me trates como si fuera un bebe recién salida del cascarón, tío Nightmare. Si me lo propongo, puedo hacer lo mismo que vosotros y Golden Heart.

Light: Lo siento, sobrina, pero lo del volcán es mejor que nos lo dejes a nosotros los mayores. Tú aun eres muy pequeña para esas cosas.

Le decía de forma paternal el dragón. Lily haciendo un puchero, respondió.

Lily: Ya no soy una dragona pequeña. Se pelear y soy capaz de tumbar tipos duros, incluso a los necron esos que nos enfrentamos antes. Si me lo propongo, yo solita me basto para patearle el trasero a ese idiota de Arquímedes.

El grupo se reía levemente por como se comportaba la dragoncilla. Mike para calmarla, la dijo.

Mike: Calma, Lily. Siempre puedes estar a nuestro lado en caso de problemas. Seguramente cuando el volcán aparezca, los esbirros de Arquímedes aparecerán para ir allá y nosotros tendremos que plantarles cara.

Lily: Pero Mike.

Mike: Vamos, amiga. Para eso te necesitaremos, ya que eres una estupenda ayuda para el grupo.

Le comentaba de forma amable y con una sonrisa el alicornio a su amiga, donde ahí la cogía de la garra. Lily al principio se quería quejar, pero al final sonrió y dijo.

Lily: Bueno. Supongo que para echaros una garra si puedo.

Mike: Esa es nuestra amiga dragona. La más amable y bonita dragona que todos conocemos. La dragona que pone a todos los bebes dragones de rodillas incluyendo a Spike por lo increíblemente bonita que eres. La de las escamas más bonitas y brillantes. La de los ojos más bonitos y tiernos que existen.

Le decía alegremente el alicornio con varios cumplidos, haciendo sonrojar a la dragona por las lindezas dichas por su amigo, mientras ésta se reía levemente.

Lily: Por favor, Mike. No me digas esas cosas, que si el Spike del otro mundo se entera je, je, je.

Mike se rió levemente por la reacción de su amiga. Luego volviendo con el tema del volcán, se pusieron a hablar.

Red: ¿Y cuándo surgirá el volcán ese más o menos?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego mientras con su elemento, creaba el clásico juego de "Pong" creando dos barras de fuego y una bola haciendo que esta última botara en una a otra, botando en las barras de fuego que se movían de un lado a otro. Eye Fox pensativa mientras revisaba las pantallas, la contesto.

Fox: Bueno. No es seguro. Podría surgir en uno días...Unas semanas...O unos meses. No estoy segura.

En ese momento, el castillo comenzó a temblar por todas partes, diversos objetos comenzaron a caer como lámparas y similares donde algunas se rompieron en pedazos. Todos los ponis del palacio se asustaron.

No solo en el castillo, en todo el Imperio de Cristal estaban surgiendo los temblores asustando a los ponis de cristal donde todos éstos comenzaron a correr a refugiarse en sus casas y esconderse debajo de muebles o similares para evitar sufrir daño alguno. El pánico se desató por todo el Imperio de Cristal.

Fox: O al final, ahora.

Dijo Eye Fox deshaciendo las pantallas y agarrandose a Gizmo para evitar caerse, mientras los demás trataban de mantener el equilibrio para evitar caerse.

Ghost: ¿Qué..qué está pasando?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma, agarrandose a su silla.

Lily: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Tío Nightmare! ¡Dime que es tu estomago lo que hace eso!

Gritaba la dragona, agarrandose al brazo de su tío Light.

Nightmare: Mi estomago suele rugir mucho cuando tengo hambre, pero esta vez no tengo nada que ver con esto.

Sherrys: Agarrese fuerte, señorita Rebeca.

Decía el gato fijándose al sitio con sus garras, mientras la chica abrazaba al gato para evitar caerse.

Camaleón: Que terremoto. Me está dejando como un flan.

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de flan, donde temblaba en gran intensidad por los terremotos.

Black: Amigos. Mirad fuera.

Les decía Black Wing asomándose al balcón y ahí es cuando vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

A varios kilómetros de enfrente del Imperio de Cristal, un gran tumulto de tierra se estaba formando, donde iba subiendo y subiendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una montaña.

Los ponis de cristal miraban impactados como asustados lo que tenían delante de ellos, especialmente cuando en lo alto de aquella nueva montaña se abrió un gran orificio y surgió un gran chorro de lava que lanzaba múltiples bolas de fuego y magma directas hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Los ponis de cristal como dragones locales, se aterraron al ver dichas bolas caer en dirección hacia el imperio.

Cadence: ¡Esas bolas de fuego van a caer sobre el imperio!

Gritaba alarmada la princesa, preocupada por sus súbditos si caía alguna de dichas bolas de fuego encima de ellos. Shining Armor sin perder tiempo, concentró su magia y creó un campo protector alrededor del imperio, protegiéndola de las bolas de fuego, pero al unicornio le suponía mucho esfuerzo ya que no paraban de surgir bolas de fuego que iban golpeando de forma incesante la barrera.

Armor: No sé...Cuánto aguantaré esto...

Comentaba el príncipe, aguantando la barrera como podía con mucho esfuerzo. Cadence lo abrazaba para apoyarlo.

Mike: No te preocupes, Shining. De esto nos ocupamos nosotros. Vamos equipo.

Todos: ¡Si!

Los voladores del grupo salieron volando, mientras los que no podía volar, iban por tierra. Mike y los otros jóvenes activaron sus armaduras Bankai para estar preparados. En el caso de Heart Fire con su fusión fénix con Pyro, era una armadura de energía color rojo que cubría su cuerpo, el casco en la cabeza tenía forma de cabeza de fénix y la cutie mark del fénix estaba en el pecho de dicha armadura con tono dorado.

Después de varios minutos, Shining no pudo aguantar más y la barrera cayó. Ahora nada impedía que las bolas de fuego cayeran sobre el imperio, o casi nada.

Mike lanzó un rayo dorado a modo de arco que destruyó un grupo entero de rocas. Darkwing creó varios agujeros negros que fueron tragando las bolas de fuego. Rebeca junto con Sherrys en afinidad hielo, crearon en conjunto una ventisca de hielo que congelo dichas bolas, donde Night Ray formando unos brazos de cristales en sus propios brazos, disparó un sin fin de afilados cristales que iba destruyendo dichas bolas de fuego congeladas. Heart Fire creó un campo de energía naranja que se iba expandiendo y destruyendo dichas bolas de fuego.

Dark: Hemos detenido una buena tanda.

Comentaba sonriente Darkwing. Rebeca seriamente la comentó.

Rebeca: Por desgracia vienen más y no podemos pararlos todos.

Comentaba la chica y efectivamente, más bolas de fuego iban cayendo por el imperio hacia los asustados habitantes, donde no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como dichas bolas de fuego iban directos hacia ellos. pero justo cuando dichas bolas iban a caer encima de la gente del imperio, varios misiles impactaron en dichas bolas destruyéndolas. Acto seguido apareció Bit volando por encima de los edificios del imperio, destruyendo las bolas de fuego con sus cañones y misiles.

Bit: Asegurando posición.

Red Fire con sus pezuñas cargadas de fuego, volaba a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, destruyendo las bolas de fuego. Igualmente Black Wing con sus Garras de Dragón y con su enorme velocidad, destruía las bolas de fuego.

Vulcan en su Modo Vuelo, disparaban sus misiles guiados contra dichas bolas, logrando destruirlas.

Vulcan: ¡Toma ya! Esto es como el tiro al pato.

Eye Fox subida desde un tejado, disparó una flecha por una calle, donde dicha flecha se convirtió en una enorme masa de espuma que cubrió por la parte superior de las calles, sujetándose entre los edificios, logrando así parar las bolas de fuego que se iban enganchado en ellas. Ghost desde abajo, lanzaba su aliento de hielo que fue congelándolas al instante. Acto seguido Ocelot saltando desde unos edificios, sacó sus pistolas y disparo contra las bolas congeladas, destruyéndolas y reducirlas a polvo de hielo.

Red: Vamos, equipo. Aun tenemos que salvar a esta gente.

Animaba Red Fire sin parar de destrozar bolas de fuego con sus cascos envuelto en fuego.

Unas bolas de fuego iban directas hacia una familia de dragones con un pequeño niño. La familia se abrazaba entre sí esperando lo peor, hasta que un rayo de luz blanco, negro y dorado destruyeron dichas bolas de fuego. En ese momento aparecieron Light y Nightmare en sus formas adultas y Golden Heart.

Light: ¡Vamos! ¡No se queden aquí! ¡Salgan!

Les decía el dragón blanco a la familia de dragones y éstos obedeciéndole, se marcharon corriendo de allí.

Nightmare: Bien, chicos. Hay para dar y tomar ¿Quién se apunta?

Golden Heart: Yo sí. Desde luego.

Los dragones comenzaron a lanzar sus hálitos elementales a modo de arco, destruyendo varias bolas de fuego en el proceso.

Camaleón disfrazado de artillero del ejercito, convirtió su Morfo Arma en un enorme cañón fijo. Subido a la cabina lateral, disparaba varias veces cañones explosivos que iban destruyendo las bolas de fuego.

Camaleón: ¡Toma ya! Con esto me debo haber ganado 100 puntos je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot changeling, disparando sin parar más y más cañonazos.

Varias bolas de fuego más iban cayendo, pero eran destruidos por la Nave Infinity que volaba por el cielo destruyéndolas. Dicha nave era pilotada por White Shield con Medic de copiloto.

Medic: Más bolas de fuego vienen a las tres en punto.

Informaba Medic mirando por el radar. White Shield asintió.

White: Comprendido.

El unicornio movió los mandos y desde ahí se puso rumbo a la dirección indicada previamente y destruyendo las bolas de fuego que encontraban por el aire.

Unas bolas de fuego iban a caer por la plaza del Corazón de Cristal, donde ponis y dragones asustados buscaban refugio. Una barrera apareció de la nada deteniendo los ataques.

El autor de aquello era nada menos que Blue Sky que con el Escudo de Saturno, creaba una poderosa barrera que detenía los ataques.

Sky: Tranquilos habitantes del Imperio de Cristal. Estamos aquí para protegeros.

Decía el paladín mientras mantenía el escudo. Lily y Lyndon donde este último acababa de llegar de hacer unas cosas, estaban con el paladín.

Lily: A ver si pueden con mi fuego.

Decía confiada la dragona, lanzando una gran bola de fuego desde su boca, cuyo tamaño superaba a las que lanzaba el volcán. Dicha bola destruía un gran grupo de bolas de fuego, despejando así el cielo.

Lyndon: Buen tiro, preciosa. Pequeña, pero matona.

Comentaba el grifo, felicitando a la pequeña dragona. Lily simplemente sonrío. Finalmente tras varios minutos de fuego intenso, el volcán dejó de estar en erupción.

Un gran alivio se respiraba por el imperio al ver que dichas bolas de fuego habían dejado de caer.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Parece que tenemos algo de calma. Así que vamos allá cuanto antes.

El grupo asintió y se subieron a la nave Infinity, tomando tumbo al volcán recién formado. Black Wing que había sustituido a White Shield como piloto, informaba al grupo.

Black: Estamos a punto de llegar a la montaña... Digo Volcán.

Se corregía la bat pony en el último punto. Ahí Mike mirando a Golden y los otros dragones mayores, les comentó a éstos.

Mike: Bien, chicos ¿Estáis listos para entrar en dicho volcán?

Preguntaba el joven alicornio. Los tres dragones confiados, respondieron.

Golden Heart: Claro, Mike. No hay problema.

Nightmare: La verdad es que me apetece darme un buen baño de lava. Seguro que la lava de allí será una maravilla.

Comentaba el dragón negro. En ese momento, algo impactó en la nave que lo hizo temblar.

Medic: Black Wing ¿Qué pasa?

Black: Nos están atacando.

Dark: Pero ¿Quién?

Fuera, había un enorme dragón rojo fuerte con vientre rojo claro, el cual iba volando al lado de la nave. El dragón lanzaba su aliento de fuego contra la nave, tratando de derribarla.

Black: ¡Movimiento evasivo!

Gritaba la bat pony, moviendo los mandos y subiendo la nave para evitar al dragón rojo.

Dragón rojo: ¡No os escapareis de mí!

Decía el dragón, persiguiendo la nave tratando de derribarla, pero justo en ese momento, la compuerta trasera se abrió y de ella salió a toda velocidad Mike con su armadura Dragón Bankai activa. Antes de que el dragón pudiera hacer algo, Mike lo golpeó con un ataque Puño Galáctico que lo derribó y el dragón cayó a gran altura por la cordillera del volcán.

El enorme dragón se levantó un poco aturdido, pero luego se recompuso. La nave Infinity aterrizó cerca de una plataforma de tierra y el grupo bajó. Bit activó los escudos de la nave para evitar que alguien pudiera atacarlo.

Mike: Bien, amigo. No sé quién te has creído que eres para atacarnos tú solo, pero ahora lo vas a lamentar.

Le comentaba el alicornio haciendo crujir sus cascos el uno contra el otro. El dragón rojo riéndose, le contestó.

Dragón Rojo: Mi nombre es Infernus. Y mi rey me envía aquí para quemaros vivos con mi fuego y lava.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa malvada, mientras extendía sus alas, donde partículas de fuego se formaba alrededor de éste. Bit rápidamente informó.

Bit: Cuidado. Se detectan señales de manipulación genéticas en dicho dragón. Es posible que tenga cualidades superiores a otros dragones normales.

Ocelot: Entendido. Pues lo de siempre. Le damos lo suyo y ganamos. Así de simple.

Comentaba confiado el espadachín, sacando es espada de energía. Vulcan sonriente, lo secundó.

Vulcan: Por supuesto. Está solo, así que lo tenemos fácil.

Lily: Yo voy a machacarlo, pero ya.

Decía Lily creando unas alas de fuego y volando directo hacia el dragón rojo. La dragona estaba dispuesta a demostrar que era alguien fuerte y que podría con aquel dragón. Sus amigos y familiares trataron de pararla.

Rebeca: ¡Lily, no!

Light: ¡No seas loca!

Pero Lily no escuchó y siguió directo hacia el dragón formando una garra de fuego.

Lily: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba la dragona, pero el dragón rojo simplemente la golpeó con su cola, mandándola a volar hasta la parte superior del volcán. El grupo se sobresalto preocupado por ella.

Mike: ¡Lily! ¡Modo Mega Misil!

Gritó Mike que instintivamente activó el Mega Misil y salió volando para ayudar a Lily. Heart Fire le siguió.

Heart Fire: ¡Padre, espera! ¡Voy contigo!

Y ambos ponis fueron volando donde Mike era el más veloz y en apena segundos cogió a Lily en brazos.

Mike: Lily ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio a la pequeña dragona. Lily un poco aturdida, le contestó.

Lily: Sí. Más o menos.

Respondía la dragona, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Heart Fire llegó poco después.

Heart Fire: Menos mal que no te paso nada, amiga.

Decía sonriente la joven alicornio al ver que la dragona estaba bien. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Arquímedes: ¡No por mucho tiempo!

Apareció de repente Arquímedes en su forma titán y con una armadura de combate negra. Antes de que Mike, Heart Fire y Lily pudieran reaccionar, fueron golpeados por Arquímedes que los envió al interior del volcán. Sus amigos se sobresaltaron al ver eso.

Dark: ¡Oh, no! ¡Mike, Heart Fire!

Rebeca: ¡Lily!

Red: Maldita sea. Tenemos que ayudarlos.

Comentaban éstos. Arquímedes mirando al grupo, les dijo.

Arquímedes: No estéis tan seguros ¡Surgid, secuaces!

En ese momento, cientos de bio dragones aparecieron por todas partes para ocuparse del grupo. Arquímedes vio aparecer poco después a Valter, portando éste una armadura tecnológica como la suya, pero en color rojo sangre con detalles negros. Arquímedes mirando al general, le dijo.

Arquímedes: Ocuparte de ese maldito alicornio y sus amiguitas. Mátalos y luego consigue el Rubí del Fuego Interior. Yo me ocuparé de los otros.

Ordenaba el dragón a su esbirro. Valter sonriendo malignamente, le respondió.

Valter: Sí, majestad. Será un placer matarlos. Desde hace un buen rato tengo ganas de probar esta armadura con ellos. Je, je, je. Oh, sí. Voy a disfrutar matándolos lentamente.

Comentaba el dragón de forma malvada. Arquímedes sonrió malignamente ante la actitud malvada de su general. Arquímedes bajó hacia sus tropas, mientras Valter se metía en el interior del volcán perdiéndose de vista. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una figura oculta entre las nubes creadas por el volcán, se introducía también en el interior de dicho volcán.

Arquímedes descendiendo velozmente hacia el suelo, aterrizó con dureza de pie en el suelo, provocando varias grietas en ella. El dragón estando al lado de sus tropas, comentó.

Arquímedes: Bien, Infernus ¿Listo para acabar con la maldita patrulla de una vez por todas?

Comentaba el malvado rey al dragón rojo llamado Infernus. Infernus sonriendo malvadamente, le respondió.

Infernus: Por supuesto, mi rey. Voy a reducirlos a cenizas con mi fuego.

Decía el dragón son una sonrisa perversa. El grupo se puso en guardia listo para combatir, hasta que se oyeron unas voces.

Ceniza: ¡No estáis solos, patrulla!

Se oyó de repente la voz de Ceniza, apareciendo éste del cielo junto con los trillizos y varios dragones rebeldes. Los nuevos dragones aterrizaron cerca de la patrulla.

Dark: ¡Ceniza! ¡Chico!. Habéis venido.

Celebraba la alicornio sombría al ver al dragón y a los trillizos. Estos últimos sonriendo, les dijeron al grupo.

Urano: Espero que no hayamos venido tarde a la fiesta.

Minerva: Cuando nos enteramos de que Arquímedes y los suyos venían hacia aquí, vinimos a ayudaros.

Neptuno: Entre todos podremos con ellos.

Comentaban confiados los tres dragones para acto seguido éstos y su padre adoptaran forma guerrera aumentando su tamaño. La patrulla se alegró de que sus amigos dragones vinieran a ayudar.

Red: La verdad es que se agradece la ayuda.

Medic: Vuestra ayuda nos vendrá bien.

Vulcan: Sí. Cuantos más seamos, más nos reiremos al final.

Arquímedes: Vaya, Ceniza. Al final has aparecido. Pensé que nunca volverías a aparecer después de aquello.

Comentaba el malvado rey, mirando fijamente a Ceniza. Ceniza devolviendo la mirada, le contestó con tono serio.

Ceniza: Arquímedes. Esto tiene que parar. Esto que haces no está bien.

Le comentaba el dragón tratando de convencer sin resultado alguno a Arquímedes de que detuviera. Arquímedes le respondió a Ceniza.

Arquímedes: ¿Parar qué? ¿Mi futuro ascenso como rey del mundo? Ni mucho menos. He sacrificado muchas cosas para luego tener que parar por nada.

Ceniza: Arquímedes. Por favor. Escúchame. Esto es completamente innecesario. No tenemos por que luchar.

Arquímedes: Ahí está la cosa. Yo sí quiero luchar.

Respondió Arquímedes al mismo tiempo que unos reactores se activaron de su armadura y salio volando a toda velocidad, y antes de que el grupo pudiera reaccionar, cogió a Ceniza y se lo llevó volando.

Minerva: ¡Papá!

Neptuno: Tenemos que ayudarlo. Él solo no podrá contra ese bestia.

Urano: A por él.

Comentaban los tres trillizos, preocupados por su padre y salieron volando. Golden Heart ahí dijo al grupo.

Golden Heart: Voy con ellos. Me necesitan.

Medic: Pero Golden. Se supone que tú y los otros dos grandullones ibais dentro del volcán para el rubí ese.

Golden Heart: No te preocupes. Mike seguramente logrará detener a Valter. Ahora mismo Ceniza necesita más ayuda. Hasta luego.

Golden Heart salió volando, dejando al resto del grupo con los bio dragones.

Red: Muy bien, chicos. Preparaos para combatir.

Decía Red Fire, sacando ésta la Red Velvet.

Sky: Vamos, chicos. Es hora de acabar con estas bestias sin honor.

Infernus: ¡Bio dragones! ¡Acabad con esos malditos ponis y dragones traidores de una vez!

Lyndon: ¡Eh!. Yo soy un grifo y mi compañero metálico también? ¿Nadie nos menciona acaso?

Camaleón: ¿Ni a mí que soy un robot changeling?

Se quejaban éstos. La patrulla junto con los dragones rebeldes, fueron a combatir contra las fuerzas de Infernus y bio dragones.

En el interior del volcán, estaban Mike y las otras sobre una plataforma de piedra que estaba encima de un gran río de lava, varios chorros de fuego por todas partes desde el suelo o fisuras en las paredes. Mike tenía fuertemente abrazada a Lily, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Lily: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Mike: Sí. Solo es un ligero dolor de espalda. Nada del que preocuparse amiga.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio. Lily estaba preocupada por él. Cuando fueron golpeados por Arquímedes y enviados al interior del volcán. Mike cogió a Lily y la protegió con su cuerpo, mientras éste fue duramente golpeado en diversas rocas y paredes hasta caer a dicha plataforma. Dichos golpes causarían un enorme daño a cualquiera, aunque Mike parecía haberlo aguantado todo.

Los tres lograron levantarse y miraron alrededor de donde estaban. En ese momento, vieron algo que los sorprendió en gran medida.

Vieron un campo entero de rubíes de Fuego Interior. Allá donde alcanzaba la vista, podían ver dichos rubíes que eran hermosas a la vista.

Lily: Vaya ¿Estos son rubíes de Fuego Interior? Que maravilla.

Comentaba la dragona maravillada por las hermosas joyas que veían sus ojos de dragona, mientras se relamía el labio superior. Por un momento sintió el deseo irrefrenable de saltar hacia dichos rubíes y comerse cuantos pudiera hasta hinchársela la tripa. Mike filmándolo con una cámara incorporada en su brazalete, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es impedir que se hagan con esos rubíes de cualquier forma.

Comentaba el alicornio. En ese momento oyeron una voz conocida por ellos.

Valter: Eso si yo os lo permito, claro.

El grupo se puso en guardia y mirando al origen de aquella voz, vieron emergiendo de unas llamaradas ascendentes a nada menos que a Valter. El malvado dragón emergiendo de aquellas llamas y su tétrico aspecto, le daban un aspecto intimidante.

Valter: Ja, ja, ja. Lo último que veréis será mi alabarda atravesando vuestros pequeños corazones, mientras me llevo varios de esos rubíes para mi amo.

Les decía el malvado dragón, mientras se reía de forma malvada al mismo tiempo que los chorros de fuego surgían detrás de él, dándole un aspecto verdaderamente malvado. El grupo se puso en guardia para enfrentarse a este.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: Así que os ha tocado enfrentaros a los esbirros de Arquímedes.

Lyndon: Así es, bonita. Te juro que luchar en ese lugar ha sido un infierno ¿Lo pillas? Un volcán llameante donde le da un toque infernal ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el grifo por el chiste que había hecho, mientras Jill simplemente rotaba los ojos aburrida.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Gunsmith-6798 me ayudó con algunos detalles del dragón de fuego, donde le doy las gracias por ello.**


	45. Cap 44 Peligro Volcánico 2º Parte

**Capítulo 44**

 **Peligro Volcánico 2º Parte**

Jill: ¿Qué ocurrió cuando los esbirros de Arquímedes os atacaron en el volcán?

Preguntaba la grifo. Ahí Lyndon le contestó.

Lyndon: Digamos que tuvimos de todo. Monstruos, mutantes, dragones de fuego. Oh, sí. El dragón de fuego si que nos causo bastante problemas, si lo sabré yo. Por no mencionar que nuestro grupo estaba bastante dividido por aquel entonces.

Respondía el grifo mirando su libro. Jill le prestaba atención.

 **Retornando historia.**

En el interior del volcán, Mike, Lily y Heart Fire estaban enfrente del malvado Valter.

Valter: Bien. Ahora si que os voy a matar. Mi rey me recompensará con creces una vez que os mate a todos ja, ja, ja.

Decía el dragón, sacando de su armadura una especie de larga vara como una lanza, pero de diseño tecnológico. El dragón pulsó un botón y de ambos extremos surgieron unas hachas de energía roja. El dragón hacía varios movimientos con dicha arma por todos lados con intención de intimidar, cosa que no resultó en el trío.

Lily: No te des tantos aires, fantasma. No eres más que un bocazas.

Le decía la dragona al mismo tiempo que en sus garras formaba unas bolas de fuego. Valter al ver eso, sonrió malignamente y la dijo.

Valter: Tú, pequeña. Dime una cosa ¿Por qué no abandonas a estos malditos ponis y te unes al rey Arquímedes? Mi rey seguro que te recompensará con creces si entregas a estos ponis.

Lily: ¡Olvídalo, lagartijaA Ellos son mis amigos y siempre estaré con ellos. Y ahórrate el royo de que los ponis y los dragones no pueden ser amigos. Eso ya lo ha soltado el idiota de tu rey en el capítulo 18 de este fanfic.

Le respondió la dragona. Valter la miró extrañada por la forma que es expreso la dragoncilla. Mike y Heart Fire rotando los ojos, la comentaron a la dragoncilla.

Mike: Lily, amiga. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Pinkie Pie. Ya se te está contagiando su loca forma de hablar.

La decía el alicornio a su amiga. La dragona simplemente sonrió mientras sacaba levemente la lengua y les guiñaba un ojo a éstos. Valter harto de tonterías, gritó.

Valter: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Ahora si que os voy a enterrar aquí y ahora! ¡Este volcán será vuestra tumba de fuego y lava!

Mike y Heart Fire: ¡Inténtalo, feon! ¡Aquí te espero para que te patee el trasero!

Dijeron a la vez ambos alicornios apuntando cada uno con su respectiva Stellar Blade al dragón, y luego se miraron de reojo el uno al otro. Lily riéndose levemente, dijo.

Lily: De tal palo, tal astilla. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

Valter se lanzó hacia el trío alzando su arma por lo alto. Los tres saltaron en diversas direcciones para evitar ser aplastados por la hoja del arma. Rápidamente Valter se giró tratando de golpear a Mike, pero el alicornio lo bloqueó con la Dragon Tail (para abreviar lo de Galaxy Dragón Tail) y la Stellar Blade en modo de X. Lily saltó por la espalda de Valter tratando de atacarlo con sus bolas de fuego. El dragón al notar la presencia de la dragoncilla, trató de golpearla con su cola, pero la dragona con gran agilidad la esquivó posando su garra por encima de la cola y haciendo una voltereta.

Heart Fire con su propia Stellar Blade se lanzó hacia el dragón tratando de golpearlo, pero Valter retrocedió para esquivarla. El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra la alicornio, donde la joven rápidamente se cubrió con una barrera de fuego.

Heart Fire: ¡Sello Llameante! ¡Arte de Fuego! ¡Devora Llamas!

Heart Fire había realizado un arte de fuego y las llamas de Valter eran absorbidas por el fuego creado por ésta.

Mike: ¿Sabes hacer hechizos de las artes?

Preguntaba el alicornio, impresionado por lo que había hecho la alicornio. Heart Fire mirando a Mike, le contestó con una sonrisa.

Heart Fire: Se algunos.

Decía esto con una sonrisa la chica. Valter se había sorprendido por ello, pero luego recuperándose de la sorpresa, dijo.

Valter: No importa que trucos tengáis. Os destruiré a todos.

Mike y Heart Fire como Lily se pusieron en guardia y entre los tres lanzaron sus respectivos rayos mágicos. El dragón desde su armadura, creó un campo de fuerza que detuvo el ataque y ahí riéndose les dijo.

Valter: Ilusos. Esta armadura ha sido diseñada para combatir contra vosotros ¡Y ahora tomad fuego!

Gritaba el dragón, golpeando con su arma una pared rocosa que estaba a su lado y de ella surgió un gran chorro de lava que fue directo hacia el grupo.

Mike: ¡Cuidado! ¡Nano Escudo Galáctico!

Mike convocó su Nano Escudo, protegiendo a él y a las chicas. Heart Fire y Lily fueron cada una corriendo a ambos lados del ataque de lava, para ir a por Valter. Heart Fire con la Stellar Blade y Lily con una espada hecha de fuego, atacaron a la vez al dragón mientras éste con su arma bloqueaba los ataques. Los ataques de ambas chicas y los movimientos defensivos del dragón a alta velocidad resultaba impactante. Al final Valter golpeó primero a Heart Fire que la tiró sobre una roca en medio de un lago de lava y a Lily sobre el campo de Rubíes de Fuego Interior.

Lo que no pudo evitar Valter, es que Mike apareciera justo delante de él a gran velocidad y gritase.

Mike: ¡Sello engranaje! ¡Tecno arte! ¡Súper Metralla!

Mike creó unos fusiles de energía y con ellas disparó un sin fin de disparos de energía contra el dragón, donde Valter no podía hacer otra cosa que cubrirse con sus brazos para protegerse. Acto seguido, Mike se lanzó hacia el dragón para lanzarle un ataque Puño Galáctico.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Lanzo Mike su ataque contra Valter, pero los brazos de la armadura del dragón comenzaron a sonar y alzando sus brazos poniendo sus garras por delante, detuvo el ataque de Mike, no después de retroceder unos metros y de la armadura surgiera aire a presión.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Exclamó el alicornio sorprendido. Valter riéndose malvadamente, le dijo.

Valter: Esta vez no, mocoso. Como dije antes, esta armadura fue diseñada para combatir contra ti, maldito pony.

Comentaba el dragón, mientras Mike deshacía su ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Valter lo agarró con sus garra impidiendo que se pudiera mover.

Valter: Y eso me recuerda. Aun tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo de la paliza que me metiste la otra vez en el día que nos conocimos.

Decía el dragón alzando por el aire al alicornio unos metros del suelo y éste preparando su puño, lo lanzó contra el alicorno golpeándolo con dureza en el estomago del alicornio haciendo que le saliera todo el aire. Luego le dio un coletazo que lo mando volando y que se estrellara contra una pared, el alicornio aturdido estaba en dicha pared y cayo cerca de un río de lava a pocos metros de éste. El dragón estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, hasta que un ataque en llamas le impactó en su armadura, pero Valter apenas lo sintió. Ahí vio que fue la alicornio donde la dragona estaba a su lado.

Valter: Debo decir que sois bastante molestos.

Decía esto el dragón, sacando unos compartimentos de su armadura y ahí disparó un sin fin de balas de fuego que iban directos hacia éstas. Ambas chicas se separaron y cada una lanzaba varios ataques mágicos contra el dragón.

Valter se reía como un loco, mientras seguía disparando por todas partes, así hasta que alguien lo golpeó por la espalda tirandolo al suelo. Valter se levantó furioso.

Valter: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡Así que me atacas cuando no estoy mi...!

No pudo terminar la frase el dragón, porque cuando vio a su atacante, se sorprendió cuando vio que no era el alicornio, sino alguien a quien no esperaba ver en absoluto.

Valter: ¿¡TÚ!?

Exclamó sorprendido el dragón al ver que al quien tenía delante era nada menos que Cormag, el hermano pequeño del ya muerto Glen.

Cormag: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Por fin te encuentro, maldito asesino!

Gritaba enfadado el dragón empuñando una espada de metal y una armadura de bronce que le cubría el pecho. Cuando Cormag supo que Valter estaba por aquí, sentía que por fin tenía la oportunidad de vengar a su hermano Glen se morir asesinado por Valter. Y esta vez pensaba matar a su asesino pasara lo que pasara.

Cormag: ¡Por fin vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Amenazaba el dragón lanzándose hacia Valter con intención de atravesarlo con su espada. Valter con su garra cubierta por la armadura, detuvo con dicha garra la espada mientras le decía a Cormag.

Valter: Tan estupido como tu hermano mayor. Si él no pudo conmigo, tú mucho menos.

Se jactaba el dragón con una sonrisa malvada, pero justo en ese momento, apareció Mike justo encima de Cormag y le dijo.

Mike: ¡Pero el no está solo! ¡Modo Estampida!

Mike adoptando su modo Estampida, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara del dragón que lo hizo retroceder.

Heart Fire: Yo no soy menos ¡Patada Giratoria de Fuego!

Heart Fire giraba sobre si misma como si bailara, siendo rodeada por unas llamas y acto seguido le dio una fuerte patada otra vez en la cara de Valter, haciéndolo retroceder aun más.

Lily: Y mi turno. Ahora si que te voy a enseñar yo lo que es ser un dragón de verdad.

Gritaba Lily usando sus poderes y convirtiendo la lava en un dragón de lava (vaya juego de palabras me ha salido jejejeje) y lo lanzó contra Valter, donde el malvado dragón no pudo hacer otra cosa que tratar de protegerse con sus brazos, mientras recibía todo el ataque de lava por parte del dragón de lava. Valter retrocedió hasta acabar cerca de un borde donde a gran altura había un gran río de lava.

Cormag: ¡Ahora si que vas a morir Valter!

Gritaba Cormag corriendo hacia Valter y placando contra éste, haciéndolo caer al río de lava. Valter maldijo su nombre mientras era tragado por la lava hasta desaparecer. Mike y las otras se reunieron con este.

Lily: ¿Creéis que estará muerto?

Mike: No estés tan segura, Lily. Que yo sepa, los dragones tienen una gran tolerancia al fuego y la lava.

Respondía seriamente Mike, donde dudaba que el dragón estuviera realmente muerto. Justo en ese momento, por detrás de ellos, el suelo rocoso estalló en pedazos y éstos al girarse, se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Valter con lava en su armadura y parte de ésta dañada.

Valter: Je, je, je. Ahora es mi turno.

Cormag: Maldito. Ahora si que te pienso matar, arrancándote tu negro corazón aunque dudo que lo tengas.

Gritó Cormag cargando contra Valter, pero el malvado dragón cargó de energía su puño y golpeó a Cormag que lo mandó estrellarse contra una pared. Mike, Heart Fire y Lily saltaron hacia Valter atacándolo por todos, lados pero el dragón se protegía con su arma en todas las direcciones. De unos golpes con su arma, derribo a Heart Fire y a Lily. Mike esquivó su ataque y logró conectarle un fuerte puñetazo cargando en el estomago del dragón y luego otro en la barbilla que lo hizo retroceder. Mike sacando su espada la Dragón Tail, preparaba para darle un fuerte tajó, pero el dragón cargando su puño de energía, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó de nuevo al borde donde había caído el alicornio antes. Mike rebotó varias veces contra la roca, antes de caer al borde e ir directo hacia la lava. Heart Fire y Lily se alarmaron por ello.

Lily: ¡MIIIKE...!

Gritó asustada la dragona. Mike mientras, veía como se iba acercando a la lava y no tenía tiempo de maniobrar.

Mike: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Como esto no funcione soy pony tostado! ¡Modo...!

Gritaba Mike alarmado de morir quemado. Heart Fire y Lily corrieron al borde y para su horror, vieron que en el río de lava se movía en un punto como si algo hubiera caído en ella. Éstas se imaginaron lo peor.

Heart Fire: No...Padre...

Lily: ¡Oh, no, no, noooo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasandoooo!

Decía ambas chicas, llorando porque Mike hubiera muerto quemado vivo por la lava. Cormag que había logrado salir de la pared de piedra, vio con horror como Mike había caído a la lava.

Cormag: Oh, no. Chico...

Valter al ver eso, se rió a carcajadas mientras decía.

Valter: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que ese chico está bien muerto. Ahora si que nada podrá detener a Arquímedes para nada.

Se reía el dragón de forma malvada, cuya risa fue interrumpida cuando bloqueó con su arma el ataque de Cormag que trató de golpearlo con su espada. Cormag furioso, miraba a Valter con ira asesina y ahí le gritó.

Cormag: ¡Maldito asesino! ¡Te has atrevido a matar a ese chico! ¡El único que de verdad demostró luchar por la igualdad entre ponis y dragones!

Gritaba furioso Cormag, empujando su arma contra la de Valter mientras éste se mantenía en el sitio, manteniendo el arma como podía Valter, le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Valter: Igual que tu hermano ¿No, Cormag? Al igual que tu hermano, el alicornio murió por seguir un ideal estupido.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de ira a Cormag y ahora mismo deseaba matar con sus propias garras a Valter y ahí comenzó a lanzar un sin fin de ataques con su espada, dispuesto a matar como sea a Valter con su arma. Estaba furioso. Furioso porque al final muriese un pony que de verdad luchaba por los ideales de los dragones y de un mundo unido entre razas. Ahora Cormag no solo quería vengar a su hermano muerto, ahora quería vengar a Mike Bluer.

Lily dejó de llorar y levantándose, miró a Valter donde no hacía otra cosa que bloquear los ataques de Cormag. Lily miró con odio al dragón serpiente y creando unas bolas de fuego, se unió a la lucha dispuesto a vengar a su amigo.

Heart Fire seguía en el sitio. Sus ojos discurrían lagrimas. Sentía que había fallado en su misión de proteger a su padre y evitar el futuro oscuro que iba a surgir en su época. Ahora para ella, todo estaba perdido.

Mientras en otro lugar afuera del volcán, Ceniza cayó en la zona intermedia del exterior dicho volcán. Enfrente de él a unos metros, aterrizó Arquímedes duramente, creando unas grietas por el camino de piedra que había.

Arquímedes: Ceniza. Si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale que te marches ahora o me veré obligado a matarte.

Le decía el dragón rojo a Ceniza. Ceniza levantándose, miró a Arquímedes y le preguntó a éste.

Ceniza: ¿Por qué, Arquímedes? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Hubo un tiempo en que luchábamos juntos codo con codo y nos apoyábamos mutuamente durante la guerra. Eras mi amigo y juntos lo dimos todo para parar aquella guerra y traer la paz a Draconem.

Le decía Ceniza a Arquímedes tratando de obtener respuesta. Arquímedes sabía a lo que se refería Ceniza. Él y Ceniza habían luchado juntos durante la guerra pony dragón y ambos eran oficiales de la misma unidad militar. Ambos perdieron familias y ambos se llegaron a ayudar mutuamente e incluso a salvarse más y de una vez la vida del otro. Ahí Arquímedes le respondió.

Arquímedes: Vaya pregunta. Para esclavizar a esos ponis y también para querer matar a ese idiota de Magma.

Respondía de forma fría el dragón. Ceniza no parecía comprender lo que quería decir su compañero.

Ceniza: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Arquímedes: Muy simple. Ambos perdimos a nuestras familias, pero mientras tú solo tenías la estupida idea de acabar con el sufrimiento mediante ideas pacíficas, yo quería venganza, pero no solo con los ponis. Sino también con el idiota de nuestro ex rey Magma.

Hablaba Arquímedes con ira en su voz, mientras Ceniza lo escuchaba.

Arquímedes: Tú no lo sabes, pero durante la guerra traté varias veces de matar a Magma, pero por desgracia sin demasiado éxito.

Ceniza: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

Exclamó sorprendido el dragón ante lo que le decía Arquímedes, ya que éste no sabía nada de eso al respecto.

Arquímedes: Así es. Magma era un completo idiota. Un fracaso como rey y un inútil. Por su culpa, nuestra raza cayó a cascos de los ponis. Después de la posguerra, los dos obtuvimos mucha fama como prestigio y ambos fuimos condecorados como héroes de guerra, aparte de que los dos pertenecíamos a familias de prestigio. Gracias a ello, accedimos los dos al gobierno y así ganar muchas influencias.

Explicaba el dragón rojo, mientras Ceniza seguía escuchándolo.

Arquímedes: Magma diseño varios proyectos para la reconstrucción de nuestro reino, pero al final fuimos tú y yo los quienes movilizaron a las masas y el gobierno, permitiendo gracias a ello que parte del patrimonio en realización física y real en sus proyectos tuvieran éxitos, o más bien que tú y yo tuviéramos éxito porque no nos engañemos. Los proyectos de Magma no habrían tenido éxito alguno si no llega a ser por tú y yo.

Ceniza conocía parte de aquello. Durante la posguerra, había muchas cosas que arreglar en el reino y con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, el reino recobró su fuerza. Él y Arquímedes se hicieron amigos más cercanos, pero Ceniza notó que su viejo amigo tenía una actitud muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Arquímedes: Tú y yo hicimos todo el trabajo duro, para que al final ese inútil se llevara todo el mérito. Mérito que nos debió corresponder a ti y a mí. No a esa gran bola de sebo inútil que no hizo otra cosa que aparcar su mugroso trasero en su trono y dar ordenes como si nada. Ese idiota no merecía el trono.

Ceniza: Arquímedes. Lo importante es que el reino se recuperase. Las recompensas es lo de menos. No entiendo por qué quieres provocar otra guerra pony dragón de forma innecesaria.

Comentaba Ceniza tratando de razonar con Arquímedes. En respuesta, el dragón rojo se rió y le dijo.

Arquímedes: Ah, Ceniza. Que ingenuo eres ¿En serio crees que puede haber paz entre dragones y ponis? Ambas razas son enemigas por naturaleza y eso es algo que nunca cambiara. Recuerdo como tú trataste de cambiar eso inútilmente con ideas absurdas y estupidas.

Decía el dragón rojo. Ceniza sabía a lo que se refería. Durante mucho tiempo, Ceniza tuvo cierta amistad con Arquímedes, pero llegó un momento en que se rompió. Ambos querían que Draconem fuese una nación prospera, pero de diferente forma. Arquímedes creía que los dragones debían gobernar a todas las demás razas y en especial a los ponis. Ceniza en cambio, quería que los dragones fuesen un foco cultural y educativo para las demás especies. La relación se empezó a deteriorar cuando Ceniza propuso sin éxito al parlamento que algunos pegasos se educasen voluntariamente en Draconem para fomentar la convivencia entre ambas razas. Arquímedes al principio intentó "razonar" con Ceniza y al no lograr convencerlo, se separó de él

Ceniza: Arquímedes. Eso no es cierto. Ambas razas no tienen porque ser enemigas a la fuerza ¿Acaso no vistes como ese alicornio azul y el dragón dorado actúan codo con codo como auténticos amigos? Pese a que ambos son de razas distintas, ambos se apoyan mutuamente y su amistad es férrea como el acero. Me atrevo a decir que incluso mayor de que teníamos tú y yo.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea, Ceniza. No seas estupido. Traté de razonar contigo sobre que aquello era imposible, pero tú aun así seguías con esa estupided de la convivencia entre ponis y dragones. Por eso te dejé, Ceniza. Porque no querías aceptar la verdad.

Respondía furioso el dragón sin querer aceptar las palabras de Ceniza. Pese a ello, Ceniza trató de razonar con Arquímedes.

Ceniza: Quizás eres tú el que no quiere aceptar la verdad, Arquímedes. Dejas que tu odio y perjuicios cieguen tu razón. Si hubieras dejado esa ira ciega de lado, habríamos progresado como raza, pero tú preferiste la brutalidad y la ignorancia antes que la paz y la tolerancia.

Le decía a modo de reproche el dragón. Arquímedes ante esas palabras, bufo y le contestó aburrido.

Arquímedes: Veo que sigues con esas absurdas ideas. La única razón porque no te maté, es porque antes éramos amigos y me llegaste a salvar la vida varias veces durante la guerra. Por no decir que vi en ti una determinación que nunca hubo en ese fracasado de Magma. Por eso nunca te ataque ni siquiera a tus hijos. Solo los ataqué cuando éstos fueron a por mí para rescatar a ese inútil de Magma.

Contaba el dragón rojo. Ceniza ante eso, respondió.

Ceniza: Por favor, Arquímedes. Para esta locura ¿No ha habido ya bastantes muertes en la guerra pony dragón que ahora quieres iniciar otra? Te lo ruego como amigos que fuimos hace tiempo. Para esta guerra y convenceré en el juzgado que sean clementes contigo y con tu esposa.

Arquímedes: ¡Jamás! ¡Sacrifique mucho en la guerra pony dragón para dejarlo ahora! Después de lo que me costó provocar la...

Respondió el dragón, pero justo se calló en la última parte, como si no quisiera que Ceniza oyera lo último. Aquello extraño a Ceniza.

Ceniza: ¿Provocar qué? ¿De qué hablas, Arquímedes?

Arquímedes: No tengo porque responderte. Márchate de aquí junto con tus hijos y te perdonaré la vida a ti y a tus hijos.

Ceniza: No, Arquímedes. No pienso marcharme hasta que esta absurda guerra sin sentido acabe.

Respondía Ceniza sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, cosa que molesto enormemente a Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Maldito, idiota. Por culpa de eso morirás estupidamente ¡Ahora muere!

El dragón titán se lanzó hacia Ceniza a una velocidad enorme, gracias a los poderes de la armadura. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo con su puño, hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

Golden Heart: ¡No tan rápido!

Arquímedes: ¿¡TÚ!?

Exclamó sorprendido Arquímedes al ver al dragón dorado con un tamaño igual al suyo y deteniendo el poderoso puñetazo en seco con ambas garras. Arquímedes retrocedió varios pasos a una distancia prudencial del dragón dorado. Golden Heart mirando a Ceniza, le preguntó.

Golden Heart: ¿Estás bien, Ceniza?

Ceniza: Sí. Gracias, amigo.

Golden Heart sonrió. Arquímedes viendo al dragón dorado, al final exclamó.

Arquímedes: ¡Mira tú por donde! ¡El dragón mascota de ese condenado pony! ¡Así que sigues siendo el perrito faldero de ese condenado alicornio y echando a perder tu orgullo de dragón!

Le decía con desprecio el dragón titán hacia Golden Heart. Arquímedes odiaba al dragón dorado mucho más que a los ponis y a cualquier dragón amigo de éstos, por su completa devoción hacia el alicornio azul y por seguir la estupida creencia de que los ponis y dragones podían ser amigos. En ese momento, aparecieron los trillizos y acercándose a su padre, preocupados por que le hubiera pasado algo.

Minerva: Papá ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?

Preguntaba la dragona abrazando a su padre, preocupada de que a éste le hubiera pasado algo. Su padre devolviéndola el abrazo y sonriéndola, la contestó.

Ceniza: Tranquila, mi pequeña. Estoy bien.

Urano: El que no va a estar bien va a ser este tipo en cuando le parte el hocico.

Decía el dragón verde deseoso de partirle la cara a Arquímedes. Su hermano estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Neptuno: Estoy contigo hermano. Vamos a por él.

Los dos hermanos iban a enfrentarse a Arquímedes, hasta que Golden Heart con su brazo les cortó el paso.

Golden Heart: ¡Quietos, chicos! De Arquímedes me ocupo yo. Vosotros quedaos con vuestro padre y aseguraos que no le pasa nada.

Aquello sorprendió a los trillizos.

Neptuno: ¿Qué dices? ¿No estarás pensando enfrentarte tú solo a ese monstruo?

Urano: Ese bestia es muy fuerte para que te enfrentes tú solo. Deja que te ayudemos.

Trataban ambos hermanos de convencer al dragón dorado de que les dejara participar en el combate. Golden Heart no quería que los trillizos participasen en el combate, ya que Arquímedes era muy poderoso para ellos.

Golden Heart: Lo siento, chicos, pero mucho me temo que este dragón está a otro nivel. Así que yo me ocuparé solo de él. Vosotros marchaos.

Minerva: Pero Golden...

Ceniza: Muy bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado.

Dijo finalmente Ceniza sorprendiendo a los trillizos.

Minerva: Pero papá...

Ceniza: Confiemos en el dragón dorado. Si es tan fuerte como su amigo. Podrá con esto.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa de confianza. Los trillizos no querían dejar solo a Golden Heart contra Arquímedes. El dragón dorado mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa de confianza, les dijo a éstos.

Golden Heart: Tranquilo, chicos. No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un monstruo grande y feo como éste.

Los trillizos asintieron y se marcharon con su padre, aunque en el fondo no querían dejar solo al dragón dorado.

Arquímedes: Debiste haberles pedido que se quedaran contigo. Tú solo no podrás contra mí.

Le decía el dragón rojo al dorado. Golden Heart mirando a Arquímedes con una sonrisa de plena confianza, le respondió.

Golden Heart: Para machacar a un tipejo como tú, me basto solo.

Arquímedes: ¡A verlo!

Gritó Arquímedes lanzándose hacia Golden Heart al igual que éste. Cuando se encontraron comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y puñetazos, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban o bloqueaban dichos ataques del otro. Finalmente ambos lanzaron un puñetazo a la vez que son parados al mismo tiempo por la garra cruzada del otro y así ambos parados en el sitio haciendo fuerza.

Finalmente ambos se separaron. Arquímedes lanzó su aliento de fuego en gran intensidad, mientras Golden Heart lanzó una llamarada dorada y ambos ataques chocaron. Ninguno de los dos cedía en su ataque lo más mínimo y las llamas del centro se iban avivando y aumentando de tamaño, hasta que finalmente se formo una explosión de fuego rojo y dorado.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, Golden Heart estaba parado en el aire hasta que Arquímedes apareció de golpe y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó volando hacia la montaña. Arquímedes voló hacia el dragón dorado y placó por completo con sus patas traseras, estrellándolo contra la ladera del volcán. Arquímedes no queriendo detener su ataque, voló a toda velocidad donde estaba Golden en la roca y se choco con brutalidad contra él, causando un gran estruendo en la montaña.

Arquímedes se levantó esperando haber acabado con su enemigo, pero en medio del humo apareció un brazo dorado que le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó volando. De en medio del humo surgió Golden Heart saliendo del agujero y cargando sus puños de energía dorada, le dio varios puñetazos a Arquímedes causando daños en la armadura.

Iba a golpear una vez más hasta que Arquímedes lo detuvo dándole un coletazo a la cara. Ahí Arquímedes le cogio del brazo y lo lanzó por el aire. Luego le apuntó con su brazo y de su armadura surgió varios disparos de misiles que impactaron en el dragón dorado haciendo que éste fuera cayendo. Arquímedes vio su oportunidad y se lanzó a por él sacando una cuchillas de energía del brazo de su armadura dispuesto ha atravesarlo. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo hasta que Golden rápidamente lo esquivó echándose a un lado y aprovechó para cogerle del brazo y hacerla una llave inmovilizadora en la espalda. Con Arquímedes por delante, fueron ambos cayendo hasta estrellarse contra las rocas, siendo Arquímedes el que se llevaba la peor parte. Golden Heart se alejó a unos pasos del lugar, mientras Arquímedes con daños en su armadura se levantó y miró furioso el dragón dorado.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito dragón mascota! ¡Sufre mi ira!

De la armadura surgió un sin fin de compartimentos y de todas ellas dispararon en todas las direcciones, Golden Heart empleando su gran agilidad, esquivaba los disparos lanzados por Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡Sí! ¡Corre! ¡Huye, maldito dragón mascota! ¡Así la caza será mucho más divertida y te destruiré al final con el poder de mi armadura! Ja, ja, ja.

Gritaba el dragón, mientras se reía como un loco.

Golden Heart: No eres más que un maldito necio, Arquímedes. Crees que esa armadura te garantiza la victoria, pero en realidad es solo tu debilidad.

Le decía el dragón dorado, mientras seguía esquivando ataques. Arquímedes sin querer escucharle, le respondió.

Arquímedes: ¡Estupido dragón mascota! Un maldito dragón mascota como tú que se rebaja a seguir las ordenes de un pony, nunca comprenderá que el poder es lo único que importa en este mundo. Los fuertes gobiernan a los débiles, eso es una verdad irrefutable.

Golden Heart: ¿Eso crees? Como se nota que eres un necio hambriento de poder. Ahora de demostraré que el verdadero poder invencible reside dentro de uno mismo y no con atajos fáciles como haces tú.

El dragón concentró energía dorada en su cuerpo y creó un campo de energía que se iba expandiendo y parando los disparos lanzados por Arquímedes para sorpresa de éste. Luego Golden Heart concentró energía en su boca y lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado contra Arquímedes, donde este último trató de pararlo con sus brazos, pero no impidió ser arrastrado por el rayo y ser llevado por delante por este.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba el dragón rojo siendo llevado por el rayo, hasta estrellarse en las rocas. Segundos después, Arquímedes se levantó aun más furioso dispuesto a reanudar su combate contra el dragón dorado.

En otro lugar, se formaba una batalla entre la patrulla y los rebeldes contra los bio dragones y el dragón de fuego Infernus. Los rebeldes pese a que empleaban todas sus fuerzas en la lucha, no eran rivales para los bio dragones, y algunos de la patrulla como Nightmare y Light tenían que ayudarlos.

Light: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Light, levantando por encima de su cabeza a un bio dragón y lanzándolo por el aire haciéndolo estrellarse contra otros bio dragones.

Nightmare: No esta mal, hermano. Veamos que tal se me da hacerlo a mí.

Decía su hermano el dragón negro, teniendo agarrado por la cola a un bio dragon y girando sobre sí mismo varias veces, para luego lanzarlo por el aire y hacerlo estrellar contra un grupo de bio dragones que volaban por el aire atacando a varios rebeldes, librando a estos últimos de tener que enfrentarse a los bio dragones.

Light: No esta nada mal, hermano.

Nightmare: Gracias, hermano.

Celebraban los dos dragones chocándose de garra. Rebeca armada con la Rosa Roja y disparando flechas a los dragones, les decía seriamente a éstos.

Rebeca: Chicos, concentraos. Tenemos una dura batalla que ganar.

Sherrys: Y muchos dragones feos que machacar.

Completaba Sherrys con afinidad hielo y lanzando rayos de hielo que congelaban a los bio dragones. Rebeca rápidamente apuntó a éstos con la Rosa Roja y disparó una flecha mágica que se dividió en flechas más pequeñas y atravesó las estatuas de hielo, rompiéndolos en pedazos.

Un bio dragon iba atacar a Rebeca por la espalda, pero una flecha que se coló en los agujeros del casco, hizo gritar de dolor a la bestia alertando así a Rebeca y lanzando un hechizo de enredaderas que crecieron bajo las patas de la bestia, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Rebeca: Gracias, Lyndon.

Agradecía la chica al grifo que armado con su ballesta y encima de una cordillera, la respondía con una sonrisa.

Lyndon: De nada, preciosa. Para eso estamos.

El bio dragón se libró de las enredaderas y se disponía a atacar de nuevo y lanzó una llamarada contra Lyndon, pero se interpuso Blue Sky con el Escudo de Saturno, deteniendo así el ataque.

Lyndon: Vaya. Se agradece la ayuda, caballerete.

Decía el grifo un poco pasmado por la repentina ayuda del paladín que le había salvado la vida. Blue Sky mirando con indiferencia al grifo, le contestó.

Sky: No es que me caigas bies especialmente, pero mientras sigas con nosotros, te tengo que considerar como uno del equipo a quien cubrir.

Le respondía el paladín que aun seguía sin fiarse del grifo ladrón. Cuando el bio dragón terminó de lanzar su llamarada, Blue Sky empleando su escudo a modo de disco, lo lanzó contra el dragón, golpeándolo duramente a la cara y derribándolo al suelo. Cuando el paladín recuperó su escudo que había vuelto a él, sacó la Light Saber y saltó hacia el bio dragón justo cuando se levantaba y de un veloz tajo, lo decapitó acabando así con la bestia.

Rebeca: Buen tajo, Blue Sky.

Felicitaba la chica al paladín. Blue Sky sonriendo, la agradeció las palabras.

Sky: Gracias, Rebeca.

Red Fire, Ghost, Vulcan, Eye Fox y Darkwing mientras, se enfrentaban a Infernus.

Infernus: ¡Sufrid las llamas del infierno!

Gritó el dragón concentrando energía de fuego y creando alrededor de él un campo llameante que se iba expandiendo y cubriendo todo de fuego. Red Fire el fuego no la afectaba, pero el resto tenían que ponerse a cubierto para evitar morir abrasados.

Vulcan: ¡Detrás de mí, chicos! ¡Modo Defensa!

Gritó Vulcan activando su modo defensivo y alzando dos enormes escudos triangulares con el símbolo de su cutie mark en ellos, formando así un poderoso campo de fuerza, mientras el resto del grupo se ponían a cubierto detrás de él. Los grandes escudos recibieron de lleno el ataque de Infernus, haciendo arrastrar a Vulcan por el suelo rocoso.

Vulcan: Este bestia si que es fuerte.

Comentaba Vulcan, aguantando el ataque como podía mientras sus compañeros lo ayudaban a mantenerse en el sitio como podían.

Fox: Aguanta, Vulcan. Creo que puedo hacer algo.

Eye Fox sacó su arco y preparó una flecha explosiva para disparar contra el dragón. Primero se puso a un lado del campo de fuerza generador por Vulcan. Apuntó al dragón a la cabeza y disparó la flecha contra éste. La flecha estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero dicha flecha se desintegró por completo antes de que llegar al dragón.

Fox: ¿Y eso?

Exclamó sorprendida la arquera de que su flecha fallara. El dragón riéndose, la dijo a ésta.

Infernus: Estupida pony. Mi fuego es tan intenso, que todo lo que toca es desintegrado por completo.

Red: Excepto a mí.

Decía Red Fire volando en medio del campo de calor como si nada para sorpresa del dragón.

Infernus: Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí como si nada? Ningún ser vivo puede soportar el calor abrasador de mi fuego.

Comentaba el dragón, enormemente sorprendido de que la alicornio pudiera moverse entre el intenso calor sin daño alguno. La yegua atusándose la crin y con una sonrisa burlona, le respondió al dragón.

Red: ¿Acaso no sabes que yo soy Red Fire, la yegua de fuego? Ningún ataque de fuego o calor puede afectarme en absoluto.

Infernus: ¡Maldita! ¡Quizás el fuego no, pero seguro que no eres a prueba de golpes!

Gritó el dragón saltando, para aterrizar encima de Red Fire para aplastarla. La yegua con un ágil salto lo esquivó, pero el dragón no se detuvo ahí y siguió atacándola tratando de aplastarla. Sus amigos veían como la yegua esquivaba los ataques.

Ghost: Tenemos que ayudar a Red Fire.

Dark: Sí, pero ¿Cómo? En el momento que pongamos un casco ahí, moriremos abrasados. El escudo de Vulcan es lo único que nos protege de convertirnos en ponis a la brasa.

Completó la alicornio sombría, señalando el campo de calor que los rodeaba y Vulcan hacía un esfuerzo enorme para mantener el escudo. Ahí Eye Fox dijo.

Fox: Entonces habrá que atacar a ese dragón a distancia.

Ghost: ¿Cómo, Eye Fox? Los ataques normales se destruyen en el momento que entran en el campo.

Fox: Ataques normales quizás, oero un ataque especial seguro que si lo atraviesa sin problemas.

Respondía Eye Fox sacando su arma la Predator. Se tumbó en el suelo apoyando su arma y apuntando al dragón, mientras mantenía la mira sobre éste. Eye Fox tenía que ser cauta de no dar a su amiga Red Fire que seguía esquivando los ataques del enorme dragón de fuego.

Infernus lanzó una dentellada donde sus dientes estaban cubiertos de fuego contra Red Fire. La yegua de fuego saltó, pasando su casco sobre la cabeza del dragón y mandándolo contra el suelo haciendo que se diera ahí. Red Fire se alejó del dragón mientras éste se levantó furioso. Ahí estaba la oportunidad de Eye Fox teniendo ya al dragón en la mira.

Fox: Lo tengo.

Eye Fox disparó un proyectil desde la Predator, uno tan potente que atravesaba el campo sin perder potencia en absoluto. El dragón de fuego vio el disparo, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y recibió de lleno el ataque, provocando una gran explosión.

En el momento que el dragón recibió el ataque, el campo de fuego se deshizo.

Dark: Buen disparo, Eye Fox.

Felicitaba Darkwing a la arquera. Eye Fox apoyando el arma sobre su hombro, sonrió y dijo.

Fox: Yo nunca fallo un tiro.

Vulcan volviendo a su estado normal, comentó.

Vulcan: Bien. Ahora si que ese dragón debe estar muy "quemado" ¿Lo pilláis? Dragón de fuego, quemado. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el robot, mientras al grupo se le caía una gota de sudor tipo anime por el chiste malo que este había hecho. Justo en ese momento, surgió una explosión de fuego que hizo que el grupo se cubriera con los brazos, y para sorpresa de éstos, emergió Infernus con algunos daños en su cuerpo y mirando furioso al grupo.

Infernus: ¡Ahora si que me habéis enfurecido! ¡Ahora sentid mi verdadero poder del fuego y el magma!

Decía el dragón y en ese momento el grupo pudo ver que el dragón estaba tomando consistencia de magma líquida con fragmentos de placas de roca en su cuerpo.

Ghost: Vale...Eso si que parece preocupante.

Decia Ghost con cierto tono de preocupación. Red Fire tratando de mantener alto la moral del grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Red: Preparaos, equipo. Nos va a tocar pelear. Demostrémosle que nosotros también tenemos llama interior.

Vulcan: Por supuesto. Ahora probará mis Puños de León.

Vulcan sacó de su armadura los Puños de León y se los puso listo para pelear. Darkwing sacó la Mega Arma, donde la combino con la Dark Repulser y la activo con elemento agua, siendo rodeada por dicho elemento la hoja. Ghost sacó la Hoja de la Parca, Eye Fox seguía con la Predatos y Red Fire sacó la Red Queen y la Lucifer.

Red: ¡A por él!

El grupo se lanzó hacia el dragón de magma. El dragón lanzó un gran chorro de lava contra el grupo, obligándolos a esquivarlo cada uno a un lado. Red Fire creó con la Lucifer una hoja de fuego al tamaño de una tabla que se puso sobre la magma líquida y se subió a éste a modo de tabla de surf. La yegua surfeó hasta donde estaba el dragón de magma, donde trató de aplastarla con su pie, pero la yegua pegó un salto tremendo siendo ayudada por sus alas. Mientras estaba en el aire pasando por encima del dragón, la yegua iba creando con la Lucifer varias espadas de fuego que se colocaron en formación encima del dragón. Cuando la yegua aterrizó por el otro lado y el dragón se giraba para atacarla, Red Fire clavó la Red Queen en el suelo y las espadas de fuego se lanzaron hacia el dragón, clavándose en su cuerpo y acto seguido causar grandes explosiones de fuego.

Pese al poderoso ataque, el dragón al ser de fuego y magma, no sufrió demasiados daños. Ghost siendo llevada por Vulcan en su Modo Vuelo y cuando pasó a su lado, con la Hoja de la Parca le cortó un brazo al dragón haciendo que este rugiera de dolor mientras su brazo hecho de magma cayó al suelo y se disolvía su forma. Parecía que habían logrado hacerle daño al dragón, pero para su sorpresa al dragón se le regeneró otro brazo de magma. El dragón echó para atrás su brazo y lo lanzó hacia delante lanzando varias bolas de lavas súper calientes, obligando a éstos a esquivarlos mientras dichas bolas chocaban contra las rocas y derritiéndolas por el calor extremo de éstas.

Vulcan sin parar de volar, concentró energía en los Puños de León y disparó con ellos dos poderosas esferas de energía que iban directas hacia el dragón. Dicho ataque le atravesó el cuerpo creando un enorme agujero desde el estomago hasta la espalda. Por desgracia, se regeneró por completo de nuevo como hizo con su brazo.

Darkwing con la Mega Repulser con hoja de agua, volaba alrededor del dragón esquivando los ataques de éste y mientras lo hacía, realizaba potentes tajos de agua contra el cuerpo magma del dragón, haciendo que la lava se solidificase por los ataques de agua del arma de Darkwing. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el arma de Darkwing si lograba causar daño al dragón.

Dark: No te gusta el agua ¿Verdadm amigo?

Comentaba la alicornio sombría en plan burlona para molestia del dragón. Acto seguido ésta gritó.

Dark: ¡Sello acuoso! ¡Arte de agua! ¡Torrentes de agua!

Gritaba la alicornio, al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada contra el suelo. A los pies del dragón surgieron varios chorros de agua que iban impactando contra el dragón. Al ser hecho ahora mismo de magma, dichos ataques de agua lo iban causando mucho daño y debilitándolo.

Dark: Lo tenemos.

Celebraba Darkwing, pero justo en ese momento, el calor corporal del dragón aumentó, causando que la temperatura alrededor de éstos aumentara en enormes proporciones, al mismo tiempo que evaporaba el agua del ataque de la alicornio. Darkwing sentía que la costaba respirar de repente y se arrodilló al suelo por la falta de aire fresco.

Dark: Apenas...Puedo respirar. El aire esta muy caliente y me duele al respirar...

Comentaba la alicornio donde la costaba respirar, sumando al hecho de que el aire estaba tan caliente que la dolía al hacerlo. Darkwing se estaba debilitando y perdiendo oxigeno limpio. Trató de levantarse, pero con mucha dificultad. El dragón de magma miró a la chica y sonriendo malvadamente, la dijo a ésta.

Infernus: Tú serás la primera en morir.

Decía el dragón alzando su cola con intención de aplastarla.

Red: ¡Darkwing!

Red Fire donde el calor no era problema para ella, la cogío y la apartó del ataque del dragón salvándola así la vida. Ahí pudo notar que Darkwing apenas se mantenía consciente debido al enorme calor.

Red: Darkwing, resiste.

Decía la alicornio de fuego, preocupada por el estado de Darkwing. La alicornio de fuego mirando al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Red: Chicos. Ocupaos del bestia ese. Yo llevaré a Darkwing lo más lejos que pueda para que pueda recuperarse.

Decía la alicornio al grupo donde éstos asintieron con la cabeza. Red Fire rápidamente salió volando lo más rápido que podía para salir de la zona de acción de las altas temperaturas.

Infernus: Debisteis haberla pedido que se quedara, ya que ella no parece afectarla el calor. Cosa que no puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros.

Decía el dragón, mirando a los que se quedaron. El grupo se puso en guardia, aunque sus cuerpos realmente comenzaban a sobre calentarse debido al calor excesivo de donde estaban ellos.

Fox: Debemos acabar con este tipo rápido o vamos a ser ponis tostados.

Les decía la arquera a sus compañeros.

Vulcan: Dejo esto a mí, compañera. Lo voy a pulverizar con mi súper fuerza ¡Modo Fuerza!

Vulcan adoptó su modo Fuerza y saltó hacia el dragón de lava, tratando de golpearlo con los Puños de León, pero solo lograba hundir el ataque en la lava con que estaba compuesto el dragón.

Vulcan: Eh...Vale. Quizás no sea tan fácil.

El dragón golpeó a Vulcan con su garra, mandándolo a volar lejos, mientras Ghost evitando a Vulcan para que no se chocara con ella, lanzaba con la Hoja de la Parca fuertes cortes de hielo creadas por la pony fantasma que iban directas hacia el dragón, pero dichos ataques de deshacían antes de llegar al dragón. Ahí Ghost se percató que ataques de hielo aunque potenciados, no servirían de mucho contra un poderoso dragón de fuego, especialmente si éste aumenta el calor alrededor en gran medida. El dragón lanzó un chorro de lava desde la boca, obligando a la pony fantasma a esquivarla.

Un disparó impactó en el dragón, logrando destruir buena parte de su cuerpo. Eye Fox subida a una plataforma de piedra a gran altura, disparaba la Predator contra el dragón. Infernus se volvió a regenerarse el cuerpo y cargando su puño de energía, lanzó un golpe contra el suelo, creando una gran fisura de fuego que fue directa hacia la plataforma donde estaba Eye Fox, derribando así dicha plataforma. La arquera saltó logrando agarrarse a Gizmo que había aparecido para ayudarla y sacarla de ahí. El dragón si querer permitir que ésta escapara, lanzaba bolas de fuego contra la arquera y el drom donde este último se movía de un lado a otro para esquivar los ataques.

Finalmente Gizmo logró llevar a Eye Fox donde estaban Vulcan y Ghost.

Fox: Chicos. Me parece que esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Ghost: Y mucho me temo que va a empeorar. Siento que mi cuerpo robot se sobrecalienta.

Comentaba Ghost y efectivamente, el calor excesivo estaba ya causando daños en sus cuerpos robots, donde en éstos comenzaban a echar humo.

Vulcan: Mi madre. Me siento como un pollo asado.

Decía Vulcan, dándose aire con un ventilador que surgía de su armadura.

Fox: Mientras el dragón siga, este calor no parara. Debemos derrotarlo cuanto sea.

Infenus: No estéis tan seguros ¡Tomad mi llamarada infernal!

El dragón que volaba a media altura, cogió aire y lanzó una mortal llamarada contra el grupo. Una llamarada tan gigantesca que si les daba, serían su fin. Ghost al ver eso, reaccionó rápido y gritó.

Ghost: ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo!

Gritó Ghost y la yegua quedó envuelta en una gran bloque de hielo.

El dragón estaba confiado en que la bola de fuego destruiría a los ponis, su sorpresa fue que la bola de fuego en ese instante, se congeló por completo y se rompió en pedazos.

Infernus: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado con mi ataque?

Ghost: Tu ataque ha sido congelado y destruido.

Se escuchó la voz de la pony fantasma, donde el dragón dirigió su mirada hacia ésta. Su sorpresa fue que la yegua tenía un aspecto completamente distinto. El cuerpo de la pony estaba hecha íntegramente de puro hielo azul claro, cuyo cuerpo de hielo era transparente y su crin brillaba como una aurora boreal.

Ghot: Esta es mi forma avanzada. Con esta forma, mis poderes son mayores.

Decía la pony fantasma. El dragón al principio se impresionó, pero luego se rió y la dijo.

Infernus: ¿En serio crees que podrás con eso? Mi fuego te convertirá en pony derretida ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el dragón. Ghost sonrió levemente y le dijo.

Ghost: No estés tan seguro.

La yegua de hielo cerró los ojos y alrededor de ella se estaba formando un aura de frío intenso. Un frío tan fuerte que estaba neutralizando el intenso calor que el dragón estaba generando con su cuerpo, cosa que dejó sorprendió a Infernus.

Infernus: ¡Imposible! ¡Has neutralizado mi onda de calor!

Fox: Así es, amigo. La habilidad especial de Ghost en su forma Guerrera de Hielo, es que puede enfriar enormemente todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Contestaba Eye Fox con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Gizmo flotando a su lado, hacía sonidos y movimientos de un lado a otro como si burlándose estuviera éste también.

Volviendo con Red Fire y Darkwing. Éstas notaron que la ola de calor había desaparecido y la alicornio sombría podía ya respirar con normalidad.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa? De repente parece que ya no hace calor.

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría al notar que ya no hacía el calor sofocante de antes y podía respirar ya con normalidad. Red Fire aun llevándola en brazos, la respondió.

Red: Parece que Ghost activó su modo Guerrera de Hielo.

Respondía la yegua de fuego con una sonrisa, al ver que la habilidad especial del dragón de generar calor se había neutralizado.

Infernus no se podía creer que su habilidad hubiera sido neutralizada, pese a ello no le importó y gritó.

Infernus: ¡No importa si has descendido la temperatura, yo solo tengo que aumentar el calor y ya está!

Respondía el dragón aumentando la temperatura del lugar y volviendo a hacer calor. Ghost sin querer quedarse atrás, le respondió.

Ghost: No eres el único que puede varias la temperatura.

Respondía desafiante Ghost, donde la yegua con sus poderes del hielo, trató de disminuir la temperatura. El cuerpo de Infernus surgía chispas de fuego a efecto de tornado y en Ghost copos de nieve a modo de ventisca. Ambos elementos chocaban entre sí, formando densas nubes de vapor que cubría todo el lugar, nublando la vista al grupo.

Fox: No se ve nada por ahí.

Comentaba Eye Fox con su arco tensado con una flecha linterna (¿Una flecha linterna? ¿En serio?). Gizmo iluminaba los focos de sus ojos para tratar de ver en la densa niebla. Ghost seguía tratando de mantener la temperatura fría.

Ghost: Cuidado. Que no se le vea, no significa que estemos seguros.

Advertía la pony fantasma y justo en ese momento en medio de la niebla, apareció Infernus alzando su brazo dispuesto a atacarlas.

Infernus: ¡Si te destrozo a ti primero, este frío desaparecerá y será mi fuego el que impere!

Gritaba el dragón, ya que era consciente que hasta que no eliminase a la pony de hielo, no podría usar su mejor ataque de ola de calor. El dragón lanzó su puño dispuesto a golpearla. La pony fantasma al verlo, golpeó el suelo con sus cascos delanteros y formó un sólido muro de hielo que detuvo el ataque del dragón.

Infernus: ¡Estupida pony! ¡Este muro no me detendrá!

Decía el dragón alzando su otro puño y cargándola de energía de fuego listo para golpear el muro. Lanzó su puño dispuesto a destruir el muro.

Vulcan: No si yo te paro antes, amigo.

Apareció de golpe Vulcan en su modo Fuerza y con los Puños de León, cargando de energía uno de ellos y lanzando un potente puñetazo contra el del dragón. Ambos ataques chocaron formando entre ambos una gran choque de energía que se iba acumulando. Los dos no cedían ni un apéndice, hasta que finalmente se formó un gran choque de energía que hizo retroceder a ambos, Ghost y Eye Fox se cubrieron tras el muro de hielo para protegerse del impacto.

El dragón que salía despedido, empleando sus patas traseras y su garra contra el suelo, frenando levemente su avance hasta que finalmente paró. Mirando hacia el grupo, gritó.

Infernus: ¡Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para detenerme!

Vulcan que había logrado frenar de la misma forma, le contestó con una sonrisa desafiante.

Vulcan: Oh. Sobre eso no te preocupes. El gran Vulcan tiene potencia de sobra para machacar a un dragón como tú ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

El cuerpo de Vulcan brilló con una luz dorada, obligando al dragón a taparse la vista.

La armadura de Vulcan se iba cubriendo por piezas doradas que le cubrían hasta la cabeza. Ahora portaban una gran armadura casi el triple de grande que antes.

Vulcan: Ahora si que estoy listo para dar el golpe ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el robot, golpeando ambos puños de león contra el otro, listo para el combate. Infernus al principio se impresionó por la nueva forma del robot, pero aun así no se dejó intimidar por éste.

Infernus: Una nueva armadura no te ayudará en nada. Ahora verás.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada de gran tamaño contra Vulcan. El robot simplemente alzó un brazo y se formó un escudo de metal dorado que paró el ataque como si nada. El dragón al ver que aquello había fallado, se lanzó hacia el robot lanzando un coletazo, pero el robot empleando la habilidad de su Modo Velocidad, esquivó el ataque y se plantó delante de él, lanzando un puñetazo explosivo con el Puño de León que destrozó parte de su cuerpo. Lo extraño para el dragón es que su cuerpo de magma golpeado por el robot, no se deshizo como en estado líquido, sino como cristal. Aquello lo extrañó.

El dragón trató de morder a Vulcan, pero el robot ahora empleando los poderes del Modo Vuelo en su armadura dorada, lo esquivó echándose a un lado y luego volando a gran altura, descendió en picado y volvió a golpearlo causando otra explosión y parte del cuerpo del dragón se fragmentaba.

Infernus: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se está rompiendo como el cristal y no se regenera con lava nueva.

El dragón se tocaba las partes perdidas y en ese momento notó que su cuerpo no generaba calor, en su lugar estaba frío y duro. Aquello lo sorprendió.

Infernur: ¡Mi cuerpo! Por alguna razón está frío ¿Cómo es que...?

En ese momento el dragón se paró y miró a la pony de hielo. Ahí vio que eéta sonriendo de forma maliciosa, iba generando más energía de hielo por alrededor. Ahí es cuando cayó en la cuenta. Mientras el dragón estaba peleando contra el robot, la pony fantasma usaba sus poderes del frío para ir poco a poco bajando la temperatura de calor del dragón, hasta volverlo sólido y por tanto perdiera su habilidad de cuerpo magma como capacidad de regenerarse.

Infernus: ¡Maldita yegua! ¡Esto era una distracción para que no me diera cuenta de que me estabais congelando el cuerpo!

Ghost: Veo que te has dado cuenta, amigo.

Fox: Lastima que ya sea algo tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

Respondía ambas yeguas con una actitud burlona, cosa que enfureció al dragón. Ahí Vulcan le llamó la atención.

Vulcan: Sí, amigo, pero ahora ya es tarde para rectificar. Y ahora prueba el martillo.

Decía Vulcan con sus Puños de León, lanzándose contra el dragón y ahí comenzó a hacerle el "uno dos". Vulcan le dio un puñetazo en el estomago del dragón haciéndole salir todo el aire. Luego un gancho en la barbilla que lo mandó volando. Finalmente Vulcan saltó para girar sobre si mismo con el puño alzado y darle un poderoso puñetazo en la espalda del dragón haciendo gritar de dolor a éste.

Infernus cayó al suelo con su cuerpo solidificado y con grandes grietas y destrozos en éste. El dragón de fuego levantándose, miró con odio a los ponis y les dijo.

Infernus: Malditos...No lograreis acabar conmigo tan facilmente.

Decía el dragón tratando de ponerse de pie como podía. Vulcan delante de las dos yeguas, le dijo.

Vulcan: En tal caso tendré que darte el golpe final, amigo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Puño del León!

 **Música Finisher**

El escenario cambio a un ring de boxeo con luces de fondos emulando a espectadores. Vulcan y su enemigo estaba en el centro del ring.

Infernus: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Vulcan: Pasa, amigo. Que vas a recibir el gran "K.O." de tu vida.

Decía Vulcan desde la esquina de pie sobre sus patas traseras y alzando sus Puños de León como si un boxeador profesional se tratase. Vulcan hacía unos saltos desde una sola pata trasera como hacen los boxeadores y luego se movía de un lado a otro, mientras se acercaba al dragón donde el gran reptil no le perdía de vista.

Infernus: ¿Pero qué...?

Una vez que lo tuvo cerca, Vulcan comenzó a darle un sin fin de fuertes puñetazos, dejando estelas doradas con cada golpe y el dragón recibía todos y cada uno de esos golpes sin poder evitarlos.

Vulcan: Y parar terminar.

Vulcan echó para atrás el brazo derecho y sosteniéndose con una pata trasera, hacía girar el brazo varias veces hasta que finalmente le dio un poderoso gancho ascendente que mando volando al dragón.

Infernus: ¡Esto no puede estar pasandooooo...!

Gritaba el dragón. al mismo tiempo que se formaba una explosión y acto seguido se oyó la campana de fin de combate.

Se oía gritar al público. mientras Vulcan alzaba los brazos en señal victorioso.

Vulcan: Oh. sí. Sin duda soy lo más.

Celebraba el robot, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad y Vulcan recuperó su estado normal. Eye Fox y Ghost, ya está última en su estado normal, felicitaron al robot.

Fox: Buen trabajo, calvorota.

Ghost: Sin duda supiste dar el golpe.

La felicitaban sus dos compañeros. Vulcan sonriendo a éstas, las contestó.

Vulcan: Ya veis, nenas. Soy lo más.

Infernus estaba justo en el pie del volcán con espirales en los ojos y completamente K.O. El dragón de fuego no molestaría al grupo en mucho rato.

Volviendo al volcán. Cormag y Lily cayeron al suelo algo adoloridos. Enfrente de ellos estaba Valter sonriendo malignamente.

Valter: Ja, ja, ja. Nada de lo que hagáis os servirá. Os voy a destruir por completo.

Cormag y Lily se levantaron rápidamente adoptando posición de combate y sin dejarse intimidar por éste.

Lily: No te des tantos aires, amigo. Quizás tengas una armadura fuerte, pero en el fondo solo eres un matón. Seguro que sin ella no eres tan duro.

Le decía de forma retadora la dragona. Cormag la apoyó.

Cormag: Cierto. En el fondo solo eres un cobarde que solo se mete con los que son más débiles que tú y que solo sabes atacar a traición. Ojala te hubiéramos matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

Valter: Pero al final no lo hicisteis. Y gracias a ello, acabé matando al tonto de tu hermano y tú serás el siguiente.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Cormag, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por Valter, hasta que un rayo de calor impactó contra el malvado dragón haciéndolo retroceder.

Heart: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi padre!

Gritaba furiosa Heart Fire volando a toda velocidad contra Valter y dándole un brutal puñetazo contra él, logrando agrietar parte de su armadura de un solo ataque para sorpresa del dragón. Valter trató de golpearla con su arma, pero sorprendentemente la alicornio lo paró con un solo casco. La alicornio miraba furiosa al dragón y ahí disparó un rayo de fuego contra Valter que lo hizo retroceder.

Antes de que Valter pudiera recuperarse, Heart Fire le cogió de la cola a Valter y tiró de ésta, haciéndolo girar de un lado a otro y mandándolo luego a volar por el interior del volcán donde cayó sobre un río de lava. Valter enfadado, salio del río de lava y trató de golpear a la alicornio, pero ésta se hizo a un lado y cogiendole del brazo, empleó su gran fuerza para levantarlo y estrellarlo de cabeza contra el suelo.

Cormag y Lily miraban impresionados la fuerza que tenía la alicornio.

Cormag: Vaya. Esa chica si que tiene fuerza.

Lily: Sí. Igual que su padre.

En el momento que la dragona dijo eso, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

Lily: (Un momento ¿Padre? Pero, si Mike está...¿Heart Fire no debería haber...? A no ser...).

Valter: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Me importa la fuerza que tengas! ¡No podrás superar mi armadura!

Gritaba furioso el dragón tras levantarse y dispuesto a atacar a la alicornio, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Quizás ella sola no, pero sí con amigos y aliados.

Todos se detuvieron al oír aquella voz y en ese momento la lava de una zona cercana comenzó a levantarse a modo de chorro. Del chorro salió una figura cubierta de lava donde ahí alzó la voz.

¿?: ¡Puño Volcánico!

Algo o alguien golpeó con un ataque de fuego súper potente en la cara de Valter que lo mandó volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared. La misteriosa figura se paró cerca del grupo, donde la lava poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo. El grupo se sorprendió al ver quien era la figura misteriosa.

Todos: ¿¡MIKE!?

Exclamaron todos al ver que efectivamente era Mike que estaba perfectamente bien. El alicornio llevaba encima su armadura Bankai, solo que con un aspecto algo más distinto al habitual. La armadura dorada tenía detalles color rubí y le cubría el cuerpo entero, dejando un visor color rubí en los ojos donde podía ver.

Mike: Hola, amigos ¿Qué tal?

Heart Fire no cabía en su gozo y al final llorando de felicidad, fue hacia Mike para abrazarlo.

Heart: ¡Estás bien! ¡No sabes como me alegro de que...!

Justo cuando quería abrazarlo, el alicornio alzando su casco indicando que parase, la gritó.

Mike: ¡Quieta! ¡No me toques! ¡Mi armadura está súper caliente debido a que estuvo expuesta a la lava!

Heart Fire se detuvo al darse cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Mike. Si le hubiera abrazado, ahora mismo se habría quemado intensamente.

Cormag: Chico ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir a la lava? Nadie salvo los dragones sobreviven a eso.

Preguntaba el dragón, impresionado de que el alicornio estuviera bien. Mike sonriendo, le respondió al dragón.

Mike: Todo gracias al nuevo modo de mi armadura que adquirí hace tiempo. El Modo Volcánico*. Gracias a esta modalidad, puedo meterme en la lava sin quemarme y me hace resistente al fuego

 *** Idea de mi amigo Draigon 2.0 al cual le agradezco mucho la idea.**

Lily: Por no mencionar que es una modalidad muy guay.

Decía emocionada la dragona, abrazando al alicornio contenta de que su amigo estuviera bien. Ella al ser una dragona, no la podía quemar el calor que desprendía la armadura. Heart Fire lloraba de felicidad al ver que su joven padre no había muerto. Valter volviendo con partes de su armadura rotas y mirando con odio al grupo, les gritó.

Valter: ¡Me da igual que tengáis nuevos poderes! ¡Os destruiré igual!

El dragón se lanzó hacia Mike con intención de partirlo en dos con su arma, su sorpresa fue que Mike lo paró con sus cascos dicha arma sin esfuerzo.

Mike: Bien, amigo. Hora de darte lo tuyo.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mike se tele transportó justo delante del dragón y le dio un puñetazo cargado a la cara el dragón que lo hizo retroceder. El alicornio creó una esfera de fuego que lo lanzó al aire. Mientra la esfera ascendía al aire, el alicornio cargó de energía sus cascos delanteros. Primero lanzó una ataque de energía fuego en el estomago del dragón causando daños a éste. Luego se desplazó por detrás del dragón y con el otro brazo le lanzó el ataque de energía por la espalda del dragón que lo empujó hacia delante. Mike volvió a ponerse delante del dragón dándole la espalda. La esfera de fuego caía hacía éstos y Mike rápidamente se giró dando una patada giro a la esfera que lo mandó contra el dragón, causando una explosión de fuego que hizo retroceder al dragón a varios metros.

Valter: ¡Maldito! ¡Soy el gran Valter! ¡El dragón más cruel y sanguinario que hubo visto mundo! ¡No pienso consentir que un maldito pony que juega con fuego me derrote!

Decía enfadado el dragón. Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, le dijo.

Mike: Je. En tal caso, fuego con el fuego ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Estallido Volcánico!

 **Música Finisher.**

El cuerpo de Mike comenzó a irradiar calor, mientras era envuelto en un aura de color naranja y su armadura se ponía al rojo vivo.

Valter: ¿Qué trama este pony?

Mike: Bien, dragoncete. Veamos si es cierto que los dragones aguantan cualquier tipo de fuego.

El alicornio se lanzó hacia el dragón como una gran bola de fuego que iba dejando una estela de dicho elemento tras de sí. Valter no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar por un pony, así que trató de pararlo con su arma y garras, recibiendo éste todo el impacto.

Valter: ¡Maldito pony! ¡No pienso consentir que me derrote una basura como tú!

Decía el dragón tratando de aguantar, pero al final poco a poco fue retrocediendo sin remedio. Su arma se desintegró por el calor extremo del alicornio e incluso sentía que le ardían las garras por el fuego de éste.

Valter: ¡Imposible! ¡Ni siquiera en el infierno puedo quemarme! ¿Cómo es que tú...?

Finalmente no pudo aguantar más y sus manos se apartaron, recibiendo Valter todo el impacto del ataque de Mike que lo atravesó y se formó una explosión de fuego tras de sí, causando un daño enorme al dragón al mismo tiempo que su armadura se desintegraba por completo.

Valter: ¡NO PUEDE SEEEER...!

Finalmente la explosión de fuego terminó y Valter estaba en el suelo enormemente mal herido con su armadura practicamente destrozada. El dragón vio que tenía a Cormag empuñando su espada dispuesto a matarlo.

Gormag: Es hora de que pagues monstruo por mi hermano y por todos los inocentes que mataste.

Decía el dragón con odio hacia Valter. Valter trató de moverse, pero no podía debido a lo mal herido que podía. Éste desesperado al ver como Cormag alzaba su espada dispuesto a matarlo, trató de rogar por su vida.

Valter: No, por favor, no me mates. Tu hermano no querría que hicieras esto.

Gormag: ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermano a quien tú asesinaste de forma cobarde!

Valter al ver que no daba resultado rogarle a Cormag, trató de pedirle ayuda a Mike.

Valter: Por favor, Mike Bluer ¿Verdad? No dejes que me mate. Se que tú odias matar y que no permitirás que me haga algo así ¿Verdad?

Le rogaba el dragón a Mike. El alicornio negando con la cabeza como si una gran decepción sintiera, le respondió.

Mike: Eres patético. Primero matas a un buen dragón como Glen y seguramente habrás matado a muchos inocentes, y aun así tratas de salirte de rositas. Esta vez no pienso hacer nada para impedirlo.

Respondía el alicornio dando la espalda al dragón serpiente. Valter se desesperó al ver que ya no tenía salida alguna para escapar.

Valter: ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó el dragón justo cuando Glen le clavó la espada en el corazón del dragón, haciendo que gritase de dolor. En ese momento, todo el volcán comenzó a temblar.

Lily: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gormag: Es el volcán. Va a entrar en erupción.

Mike: No se hable más. Larguémonos volando de aquí.

Éstos asintieron y todos ellos salieron volando, dejando a Valter todavía vivo con la espalda clavada en el corazón. Valter veía como la lava subía rápidamente hasta llegar hasta él. Pese a ello, el dragón comenzó a reírse como un loco, incluso cuando la lava lo cubrió por completo, siendo la espada con que Cormag le clavó en el corazón, la cual se derritió como si nada al entrar en contacto con la lava, lo último en desaparecer.

Mike, Heart Fire, Lily con unas alas de fuego para volar y Cormag, iban volando a toda velocidad hacia arriba tratando de salir cuanto antes, mientras la lava estaba peligrosamente más y más cerca de ellos.

Finalmente lograron salir del volcán en el último momento, evitando así la mortal lava.

Arquímedes que seguía combatiendo contra Golden Heart, vio la erupción volcánica. Justo en ese momento, cayeron algo encima de ellos, pero no eran rocas ni lava. Eran rubíes de Fuego Interior. El dragón al ver los rubíes, sonrió malignamente.

Arquímedes: Mira tú por donde. Al final no tengo que ir yo mismo a buscarlo.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa malvada, mientras cogía un puñado de dichos rubíes. Golden Heart trató de detenerlo.

Golden Heart: ¡Quieto! No pienso permitir que te escapes con eso.

Trató Golden Heart de detener al dragón, pero Arquimedes desapareció en un tele transporte, escapando así.

Golden Heart: Maldita sea. Se escapo.

Maldecía el dragón dorado al ver que Arquímedes se escapó con varios Rubíes de Fuego Interior. El volcán entraba en erupción echando un gran chorro de fuego por el cielo a la vez que echaba más rubíes como el que se llevó Arquímedes. Mike y el grupo como los demás lograron salir de allí, pero aun no estaban fuera de peligro. La lava iba a llegar hasta el Imperio de Cristal, donde todo sería consumido por las llamas.

Night: El volcán va destruirlo todo si no lo detenemos.

Decía el unicornio.

Lily: Pero ¿Cómo lo detenemos? Ese volcán es enorme.

Mike que seguía en su modo Volcánico. Miraba dicho volcán donde no dijo nada. Simplemente alzó el vuelo a gran velocidad hasta el cielo.

Heart: ¡Espera!

Rebeca: ¿Qué hace Mike?

Dark: Ni idea.

Comentaban éstas sin saber que planeaba Mike.

El alicornio a una gran distancia del volcán, miraba fijamente dicho lugar. Ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Estallido Volcánico!

Decía esto el alicornio, mientras echaba sus brazos para atrás y entre sus brazos comenzó a formar una gran esfera roja y naranja que desprendía calor. Acto seguido lanzó sus brazos hacia delante y las esfera que tenía en sus brazos, lanzó un poderoso rayo que fue directo hacia el volcán. Acto seguido se formó una descomunal explosión de dimensiones colosales, que obligó a todo el mundo a taparse la vista. Cuando todos pudieron ver que pasó, se sorprendieron en gran medida de lo que vieron.

El volcán se había desintegrado por completo.

Lily: ¡No me lo puedo creer...!

Vulcan: Alucinante. El jefe ha destruido el volcán el solo.

Sherrys: A eso llamo yo ser bestia.

Dark: Whoa...Que pasada...

Light: Y yo que pensé que lo había visto todo.

Nightmare: Ja, ja, ja. Me gusta este chico. Sin duda no se corta un pelo en cuestión de destruir algo.

Heart Fire: Mi padre es alucinante...

Comentaban éstos completamente pasmados ante lo que veían. Mike que seguía en el cielo, se le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras decía un poco nervioso.

Mike: ¡Ay, mi madre! Creo que me he pasado un pelín.

Aun en el cielo, se giró y mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa nerviosa, se echó un casco detrás de la cabeza mientras riéndose, les decía a sus amigos.

Mike: Lo..Lo siento. Creo que me he pasado un poco. je, je, je.

Nada mas decir eso, todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

A lo lejos en lo alto de una cordillera, Darkus que estaba junto con Domo, vio la hazaña de Mike y Ahí comentó.

Darkus: Me alegra ver que Mike sigue siendo tan bestia como siempre para ciertas cosas, pero a lo que estamos ¡Woonbats! ¡Adelante!

Los murciélagos salieron volando hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Infernus noqueado y acto seguido adoptó tamaño gigante.

Infernus: ¡Ahora si que os voy a convertir en cenizas a todos!

Gritaba el gran dragón. Mike y su grupo no perdieron tiempo y llamaron a MB y Darkwing a Silver Lion. Golden Heart y Silver Lion adoptaron sus formas robóticas, mientras Mike y Darkwing se subían a éstos. El resto se subieron en MB donde adoptó modo robot.

Los tres robots estaban enfrente de Infernus, listos para combatirlo.

Mike: Vamos equipo. A por él.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Lily: ¡SIII! ¡Quiero ver a ese malnacido arder en el infierno! ¡Quiero verlo consumirse en las llamas del inframundo!

Gritaba emocionada la dragona desde su asiento en la MB. Lyndon que estaba a su lado, la comentó a ésta.

Lyndon: Linda ¿Eres consciente de que eso es un dragón de fuego? No puede arder ni quemarse.

Lily: Bueno, bueno. No nos preocupemos por detalles, y demos lo suyo a ese tipo. Como diría Mike, vamos a patearle el trasero, pero bien.

Red: Completamente de acuerdo, preciosa. Adelante.

Los tres robots fueron hacia Infernus. MB con su espada trató de golpear a Infernus, pero el dragón lo desvió con un golpe de su garra. Golden Heart en su forma guerrera trató de hacer lo mismo, pero el dragón bloqueó su ataque con su garra y le lanzó una llamarada que lo hizo retroceder. Silver Lion saltó tratando de golpearlo, pero el dragón lo golpeó con su cola, tirandolo al suelo.

Infernus: ¡Sentid las llamas del infierno!

Gritaba el dragón, clavando sus garras en el suelo y surgiendo debajo de los robots unas llamaras que fueron causando daños a éstos.

Mike: ¡Basta de juego! ¡Modo Mega Paladín Dorado!

Gritó Mike. Golden Heart se desprendió en piezas y se combino con MB a modo de armadura dorada que cubría al gran robot. Las alas de dragón en la espalda y las armas de Golden Heart como las cuchillas en los brazos y la espada Cola de Dragón.

Mike y Patrulla: ¡Mega Paladin Dorado listo para el combate!

Gritaron Mike y los que estaban en la MB, incluyendo Lyndon.

Lyndon: Vaya. Si que es pegadiza la frase de marras.

Decía animado el grifo. Lily le dio la razón.

Lily: ¿Verdad? A mí también me parece pegadiza las frases de la patrulla.

Sherrys: Sois unos frikis los dos.

Decía con sarcasmo el gato ante lo que decían el grifo y la dragoncilla.

El dragón lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra MPD, pero el robot con un golpe de una de sus espadas, partió en dos dicha bola de fuego.

Infernus: ¡Os destruiré pieza a pieza!

Rugía el dragón yendo hacia donde estaba el gran robot dorado. MPD lo recibió dando un doble tajo con las espadas contra el dragón parándolo en seco, acto seguido le dio varios tajos con ambas espadas, causando más daños al dragón que lo hizo retroceder. El dragón furioso, lanzó una llamarada contra el robot. MPD con ambas espadas, las giraba a toda velocidad, deteniendo así el ataque de llamarada.

Dark: ¡No te olvides de mi dragón, feo!

Gritaba Darkwing saltando con Silver Lion al dragón y golpeándolo con todo su cuerpo al dragón, causando daños al enorme reptil. Luego MPD lanzó un rayo desde los cañones, impactando de lleno al dragón y haciéndolo retroceder.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Tajo de Paladín X!

 **Música Finisher.**

MPD alzó ambas espadas y unos rayos impactaron en ellas cargándolas de energía. Infernus retrocedió temeroso ante lo que tramaban la patrulla.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Dijeron el grupo y MPD dio primero un tajo con una espada y luego con la otra, causando daños al dragón. Luego dio un doble tajo final en forma de X contra el dragón.

Infernus: Mucho me temo que mis llamas se han extinguido...

Decía el dragón, mientras su cuerpo echaba chispas y cayó al suelo provocando una gran explosión.

Bit: Lanzando tarjeta de captura.

Desde el MPD, se lanzó una tarjeta de captura, capturando así al dragón de fuego y encerrándolo dentro.

Mike: Patrulla. Esto es una Megavictoria.

Decía sonriente Mike y todos celebraron la victoria.

Lyndon: Sí. Incluso esa frase final es una pasada.

Lily: Desde luego. Siempre me encanta cuando lo dicen.

Sherrys: A mi me parece una chorrada la verdad.

Respondía otra vez con sarcasmo el gato.

En el Imperio de Cristal, varios ponis de cristal y dragones voluntarios, estaban recogiendo los rubíes de Fuego Interior que habían caído provenientes del volcán (el que destruyó Mike, vamos XDD), donde había a montones por todas partes. Los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal estaban agradeciendo a la patrulla la ayuda prestada.

Cadence: En nombre de todo el imperio, quiero daros las gracias por haberlo salvado.

Agradecía la princesa al grupo. Éstos asintieron, agradeciendo las palabras de la princesa.

Mike: No es nada, princesa.

Armor: En serio, chico. Fue increíble como tú solo destruiste un volcán entero como si nada. Whoa, chico. Mentiría si te dijera que eso no fue increíble.

Decía en cierto modo emocionado el unicornio, mientras sonreía ante la hazaña hecha por Mike. El alicornio un poco ruborizado por el cumplido, le respondió.

Mike: Bueno. En realidad no quise destruir el volcán entero. Fue sin querer je, je, je.

Se reía un poco cortado el alicornio. Ahí Urano le dijo al alicornio.

Urano: Aun así fue una pasada total. En serio, amigo. Sin duda tienes un montón de buenos trucos.

Decía el dragón. El grupo conversaba, mientras Ceniza estaba un poco apartado del grupo mientras meditaba.

Ceniza: (No paro de pensar en las últimas palabras que me dijo Arquímedes ¿Acaso me está ocultando algo que no sé sobre la guerra pony dragón?).

Pensaba el dragón sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que su hija Minerva le llamó la atención.

Minerva: Padre ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba su hija a su padre, preocupada porque su padre estuviera tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Ceniza por fin dándose cuenta de su hija, la contestó.

Ceniza: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Tranquila, hija. Estoy bien.

Minerva: ¿Seguro, papá? Pareces preocupado por algo, padre.

Ceniza: Tranquila, hija. Solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo. Tu padre ya no es tan joven como antes.

Respondía el dragón emulando una sonrisa, aun así estaba en parte preocupado. Sentía que Arquímedes le estaba ocultando algo. Algo importante.

Mientras Cormag estaba apoyado en una pared mirando lo que quedaba del volcán. Aunque no acabó propiamente dicho con la vida de Valter, sino solamente mortalmente herirlo, estaba claro que el dragón si no lo acabó con él la lava, lo habría hecho el ataque de Mike que destruyó el volcán entero. Finalmente su hermano estaba vengado y podría este descansar por fin en paz.

Golden Heart: Hola, Cormag. Te noto pensativo.

Le comentaba el dragón dorado acercándose a Cormag. Cormag mirando al dragón dorado, le contestó.

Cormag: Hola. Golden Heart ¿No? Sí. Simplemente ahora que Valter está por fin muerto, mi hermano podrá por fin descansar en paz.

Golden Heart: Ya veo ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Cormag soltó un suspiro y le respondió.

Cormag: Volveré junto con los rebeldes. Hasta que Arquímedes no sea derrocado, no habrá verdadera paz y la muerte de mi hermano no habrá servido para nada. Por eso debo continuar con esta lucha.

Decía seriamente el dragón. Golden Heart asintiendo, le respondió.

Golden Heart: Muy bien entonces. Solo puede desearte suerte, compañero.

Cormag: Gracias. E igualmente, amigo. Y ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Se despedía el dragón, para luego echarse a volar, alejándose del Imperio de Cristal.

Más tarde, Mike y los otros estaban por los exteriores del Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Logramos salvar el imperio.

Dark: Sí. Lastima que ese miserable haya conseguido uno de esos rubíes.

Decía molesta la alicornio, al saber que Arquímedes logró hacerse con algunos rubíes. Ahí Rebeca la dijo.

Rebeca: Pero aun falta mucho para que Arquímedes consiga completar el hechizo. Aun queda tiempo.

Dark: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Night: La verdad es que estos rubíes son bonitos. Creo que nos llevaremos algunos para dárselos a Rarity y otros para la Rarity de nuestro mundo. Seguro que a ambas las gustará.

Comentaba el unicornio, cogiendo algunos rubíes con su magia. Ahí el gato le dijo.

Sherrys: Pues mejor te des prisa, chico, si no quieres que cierto grifo ladrón se los lleve todos.

Decía el gato sonriente, mientras todos veían como Lyndon efectivamente iba de un lado a otro cogiendo rubíes sin parar.

Lyndon: ¡Rubíes! ¡Miles de rubíes y son todos míos! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Voy a ser rico con todo esto!

Decía el grifo, cogiendo tantos rubíes como le permitían los bolsillos de su abrigo como sus garras. Lily al verlo, le llamó la atención.

Lily: ¡Eh! ¡Lyndon! ¡No acapares todo! ¡Que yo también quiero algunos y mi amigo Spike seguro que también!

Decía la dragona corriendo a toda prisa para recoger los rubies que ésta pudiera coger. El grupo se reía de la graciosa escena que daba el grifo y la dragona.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y así es como el chico y su grupo salvaron el imperio.

Jill: Vaya. Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo. Que ese chico haya destruido él solo un volcán. Admito que eso si que me ha impresionado.

Lyndon: Sí je, je, je. Ese chico sin duda está lleno de sorpresas.

 **Continuara.**

 **No olvideis comentar.**

 **Nota autor:** La historia entre Ceniza y Arquímedes durante y después de la Guerra Pony-dragón me fue facilitada por mi amigo SCRITTORE PASSIONE al cual se lo agradezco por la información prestada.


	46. Cap 45 El Cazador de Dragones

**Capítulo 45**

 **El Cazador de Dragones**

Jill: Bien, Lyndon ¿Por dónde vas a proseguir ahora?

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon ahí la respondió.

Lyndon: Bueno. Mejor te cuento la parte del llamada cazador de dragones.

Respondía el grifo, captando así la atención de Jill.

Jill: ¿Cazador de dragones?

Lyndon: Así es, linda. Y es uno que ha causado bastantes problemas al equipo del alicornio. Eso te lo aseguro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En una pequeña villa, con diversos chalets con jardines y algunos con piscinas. Con árboles y farolas en las calles. La típica villa tranquila del cual nunca ocurre nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta ahora.

Una casa fue derribada de repente por un enorme dragón naranja que lo atravesó de golpe. El dragón se metió por el camino principal entre las casas, siendo perseguido por la patrulla.

Bit: Objetivo intentado escapar.

Decía Bit volando con Mike al lado. La patrulla estaba persiguiendo a aquel dragón que por lo visto, estuvo atacando la villa.

Mike: ¡Black Wing! ¡Intenta cortarle el paso!

Decía Mike a la bat pony donde ésta asintió.

Black: Comprendido. Ese tipo sabrá lo que es un buen corte.

Black Wing rápidamente se introdujo entre dos casas y por otro camino, aumentó su velocidad hasta lograr adelantar al dragón. El dragón trataba de huir, pero justo en ese momento apareció Black Wing cortándole el paso. El dragón quiso pasar por encima de ella, pero la bat pony sacando las Garras de Dragón gritó.

Black: ¡Corte de Dragón!

Con dichas armas, la bat pony realizó un rápido tajo contra el dragón, golpeándolo y hacer que se cayera al suelo. El resto de la patrulla llegó.

Sky: Buena parada, compañera.

Black: Gracias, guapo.

Agradecía sonriendo la bat pony. El dragón se levantó y adoptó postura de combate. El resto de la patrulla se preparó para pelear.

Mike: Bien. Por lo visto este dragón prefiere hacerlo por la vía difícil.

Comentaba Mike que al igual que los otros portadores de fénix, tenía la armadura Bankai activa.

Heart Fire: Ten cuidado, padre. Podría ser otro de los dragones mutantes a ordenes de Arquímedes.

Advertía la chica a su padre para que este optara con precaución. Ahí Ghost preguntó.

Ghost: Si es así ¿Qué clase de poder tendría?

Vulcan: El único poder que tendrá, será el de tener la cabeza empotrada en el suelo con mi Martillo Atronador. Allá voy.

Decía Vulcan sacando el Martillo Atronador y corriendo hacia el dragón para golpearlo con el arma. Eye Fox trató de pararlo.

Fox: ¡Quieto, tarugo! ¡No te lances sin pensar...! Como si no lo hiciera siempre.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera en la última parte. Vulcan saltó a gran altura alzando el martillo, para luego descender y poder así golpearlo.

Vulcan: ¡Prepárate para ser tortilla de dragón, amigo!

Decía el robot, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el dragón alzó una garra y la lanzó hacia Vulcan donde para su sorpresa, se extendía como si fuese de goma. Vulcan no se esperó eso y fue golpeado por dicha garra que lo mandó volando haciendo que se estrellara por el tejado de una casa. El robot aterrizó justo en la cocina, enfrente de una matrimonio y sus dos hijos que estaban a la mesa comiendo, mirando sorprendidos al robot que había atravesado su tejado. El robot viendo a dicha familia, sonrió.

Vulcan: Esto... Bonita casa. Que disfruten de la comida.

Decía el robot sonriendo algo nervioso por haber entrado en la casa sin llamar, y rápidamente se fue de ella.

Fox: Ese tarugo como siempre actúa sin pensar.

Comentaba molesta la arquera ante la torpeza del robot. Ocelot con su actitud positiva, la comentó.

Ocelot: Bueno. Miremos por el lado bueno. Ahora sabemos que ese dragón tiene poderes elásticos.

El dragón volvió a extender su brazo y a modo de látigo, trató de golpear al grupo, donde rápidamente éstos lo evitaron con ágiles movimientos. Ocelot pegando un salto lateral y boca abajo sacó las pistolas apuntando al dragón con ellas.

Ocelot: Hora de hacerte un zurcido, amigo.

Decía el espadachín disparando sus balas de energía contra el dragón. Dichas balas impactaron en el dragón, pero el cuerpo elástico del dragón hizo que las balas rebotaran contra Ocelot. El vaquero sorprendido, estando ya en el suelo rápidamente sacó su espada y desvió las balas.

Dark: De esto me ocupo yo.

Decía Darkwing volando a toda velocidad contra el dragón. Mike trató de advertirla.

Mike: ¡Darkwing, no!

Pero ya esta tarde. La alicornio sombría impactó en el dragón, pero solo hizo que ésta se metiera y acabara por el otro lado, para luego ser tirada hacia delante y haciéndola estrellar contra una casa.

Rebeca: La murciélago ha fallado. De esto me ocupo yo.

Rebeca con la Rosa Negra y acompañada por Sherrys, ambos corrían hacia el dragón esquivando los brazos elásticos del dragón. Sherrys ahí le mordió con fuerza uno de los brazos del dragón para inmovilizarlo y aprovechar para que Rebeca pudiera darle un tajo con la Rosa Negra.

Rebeca: Que yo sepa, la goma se puede cortar, ahora verás.

Rebeca bajó su espada para partir en dos al dragón, pero éste extendió su cola agarrando el cuello de Rebeca y comenzó a estrangularla. Sherrys al ver eso, soltó el brazo del dragón y saltó hacia la cola mordiéndolo para que soltar a su dueña. Lyndon y Eye Fox dispararon cada uno una flecha que se clavaron en el pecho del dragón causando dolor a éste. Mike con la Tiger Tail cortó la cola del dragón, liberando así a Rebeca donde rápidamente Sherrys la cogió y la chica se puso encima del gato en plan amazona. Rebeca sin perder tiempo, lanzó un hechizo de hielo que congeló parte del cuerpo del dragón, siendo apoyada por Ghost que hizo lo mismo.

Rebeca: Es bien sabido que la goma se endurece cuando se la somete a frío intenso.

Comentaba Rebeca, sonriendo al ver que el dragón tenía problemas para extender su cuerpo. Heart Fire y Red Fire volaron hacia el dragón y entre las dos, le dieron un potente doble puñetazo ascendente cargado de fuego que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo. Whiet Shield extendió sus látigos y cogiendolo de sus patas traseras al dragón, tiró de ellas para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

White: ¡Lo tenemos!

Avisaba White Shield, pero el dragón se liberó del efecto frío y apoyándose de una sola pata, extendió sus brazos y pata libre, para girar sobre si mismo con sus miembros extendidos, golpeando así al grupo y mandar a algunos estrellarse contra varios edificios.

Dark: ¡No te olvides de mí, dragón de goma!

Apareció de golpe Darkwing volando de nuevo contra el dragón. El dragón previno que iba a hacer lo mismo de antes y se preparó para mandarla volando de nuevo, pero justo en el último momento, la alicornio se paró a unos metros para extrañeza del dragón, y aun más cuando vio a la alicornio sonreír maliciosamente delante de él. Justo detrás de Darkwing, emergió Rebeca que había pegado un salto alto y empuñando la Orquídea en su forma liberada.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Arma de Hielo!

Gritó Rebeca, realizando un hechizo que rodeo el arma con energía de hielo. Antes de que el dragón pudiera reaccionar, Rebeca lanzó el látigo donde envolvió el cuerpo del dragón, inmovilizándolo y ahí con el efecto frío del arma lo congeló, impidiendo así que pudiera usar sus poderes elásticos.

Rebeca: Lo tenemos.

Dark: Bien. A terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Noche Eterna!

 **Música Finisher**

Darkwing se elevó al cielo y ahí alzó su casco al cielo. Una bandada enorme de murciélagos negros se agruparon encima de su casco, formando así una esfera oscura de gran tamaño.

Dicha esfera giraba sobre si misma a gran velocidad y luego de unos instantes, Darkwing lo lanzó contra el dragón donde se introdujo en ella y varios símbolos rúnicos se forman en la esfera. Acto seguido se formó una enorme explosión oscura.

El dragón cayó completamente fuera de juego y con heridas en su cuerpo. Darkwing y Rebeca se reunieron.

Rebeca: No ha estado nada mal el ataque, boba.

Dark: Y tú tampoco estuviste mal con el ataque de hielo, tarada.

Dijeron ambas mientras sonreían la una a la otra y chocaban de pezuña/puño ambas.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una misteriosa figura alejada de la patrulla dejaba una maleta en el suelo y por ella sacaba una especie de lanzamisiles.

La patrulla rodeaba al dragón que estaba congelado y sin posibilidad de huir.

Camaleón: Bien. Otro dragón que estrenara celda nueva.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de carcelero de prisión.

Mike: Bit. Prepara tarjeta de captura.

Bit: A la orden, Mike.

Bit iba a sacar una tarjeta de captura, pero en ese instante, la misteriosa figura apunto con dicho lanzacohetes hacia donde estaban éstos y disparó un misil. Darkwing que se percató de ello. gritó.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Darkwing saltando hacia Rebeca para apartarla de la trayectoria del misil y Sherrys rápidamente se puso encima de ellas adoptando afinidad metal y rodeándolas para protegerlas. El resto del grupo se apartaron y usaron barreras mágicas o tecnológicas para protegerse del misil que impactó contra dicho dragón, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

El grupo estaba pasmada ante lo que había pasado. Hasta hace un momento, tenían enfrente de éstos un dragón listo para ser capturado, y de repente aparece un misil que lo destruye por completo.

Medic: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba la pony médico que al igual que el resto, no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar. Ahí Lyndon dijo.

Lyndon: Eso, mi médica ninja amiga. Creo que es causa de ese tipo.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el grifo y vieron al autor del que disparó dicho misil. Era un pony terrestre tan grande como Big Mac, pero más corpulento. De pelaje verde botella. Cola color marrón. No tenía crin. Portaba una coraza roja con marrón y unos pantalones militares color caqui. Botas negras y unos guantes rojos en las patas delanteras donde sujetaban el lanzacohetes de antes. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de hockey negra con una calavera roja pintada en ella. Unas hombreras rojas con un dibujo en cada uno de un dragón y una señal de prohibición en ella.

El grupo miraba al extraño terrestre que era el responsable de la destrucción del dragón.

Ghost: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Nadie conocía en absoluto a aquel terrestre. Black Wing molesta porque casi les dieran antes con el ataque, voló hacia el misterioso semental y le llamó la atención.

Black: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Por poco nos das.

Decía molesta Black Wing al misterioso terrestre. El semental se quitó la mascara, revelando su rostro pony al igual que sus ojos color café. El extraño terrestre que parecía mayor de 30 años, contestó.

Terrestre: Solo estoy aplicando mis derechos civiles y defender mi tierra de ese monstruo.

Respondía con tono serio y seco el terrestre. Darkwing acercándose al semental y mirando molesta a éste, le dijo.

Dark: A ver si te enteras. Nosotros ya lo teníamos todo controlado.

Decía esto la alicornio mirando muy molesta al terrestre. El semental mirando a la alicornio con expresión seria y molesta, la contestó.

Terrestre: Yo solo veo lo contrario. Todo a nuestro alrededor está destrozado y todo es por vuestra culpa.

Decía molesto el terrestre, señalando las múltiples casas destruidas durante la persecución del dragón. Mike tratando de bajar la tensión, se acercó y hablando con el terrestre le dijo.

Mike: Lamentó mucho que algunas casas se destruyeran durante la persecución. Algunas cosas son inevitables, pero no se preocupe. Mandaré a mis robots de construcción a arreglar los daños ocasionados.

Bit: Los daños pueden ser perfectamente reparados gracias a nuestros robots de construcción.

Completaba Bit. El terrestre miró a Mike, pero no con una simple expresión de enfadado, sino como si odio se tratase y le dijo al joven alicornio.

Terrestre: ¡No necesitamos ayuda de nadie para defender nuestra tierra de esos monstruos! ¡Y mucho menos de unos amantes de dragones como vosotros que defienden a esos monstruos en vez de destruirlos como los engendros que son en realidad!

Respondía completamente enfadado el terrestre para sorpresa del grupo. Los ciudadanos de la villa que estaban detrás del terrestre lo apoyaban. Mike tratando de reducir tensión, trató de explicarse.

Mike: Por favor. Comprenda que no todos los dragones son violentos. Algunos solo quieren vivir en paz. Yo creo que...

Terrestre: ¿Vivir en paz? ¡Como se nota que solo eres un estupido amante de los dragones que no sabe ver la realidad! ¡Los dragones son monstruos violentos que deben ser erradicados de este mundo!

Rebeca: Pero comprenda que no todos los dragones son violentos.

Trataba de explicarse la chica. Darkwing la apoyó.

Dark: Es cierto. No tiene porque provocar una guerra particular contra todos los dragones.

Terrestre: Y más amantes de los dragones surgen. Todos los dragones son violentos. El único dragón bueno es el que está muerto.

Respondía molesto el terrestre, siendo aun más apoyado por los ciudadanos de la villa que daban mensajes de apoyo al terrestre y desprecio a la patrulla. Darkwing enormemente molesta por como hablaba el terrestre, le dijo completamente enfadada.

Dark: ¿Qué se ha creído usted para hablar de ese modo? ¡Nosotros luchamos para traer la paz, no una matanza sin sentido contra dragones!

Terrestre: Y por culpa de amantes de dragones como vosotros, es por la que esos monstruos campam a sus anchas por nuestra tierra. Y si la patrulla no detiene a esos monstruos, lo haré yo mismo. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Dark: ¡Escúcheme bien, pedazo de...!

Dakrwing iba a decirlo otra palabra no agradable precisamente, pero Mike la detuvo con el brazo.

Mike: Vámonos, Darkwing.

Dark: Pero Mike.

Decía la alicornio, sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo. Mike hizo señal para marcharse y la patrulla lo escuchó. Mientras se iban, Darkwing sin dejar de caminar, miró al cazador con expresión molesta. Podía ver como la gente abucheaba a la patrulla, cosa que a ésta la molesto y no solo a ella, al resto también.

Cuando el grupo se subió a la nave, Darkwing ya no pudo contenerse más y le dijo muy molesta a Mike.

Dark: Mike ¿Cómo permites que ese tipo se dedique a decir esas cosas? Nosotros nos jugamos el cuello para proteger esta tierra y encima viene ese tipo que se dedica a tacharnos de ser los causantes de todos los problemas.

Heart: Darkwing tiene razón, padre ¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese tipo hable de esa manera de nosotros?

Completaba también molesta Heart Fire que al igual que Darkwing, no comprendía la actitud tranquila de Mike. Vulcan las apoyó.

Vulcan: Exactamente, jefe. Ese tipo se merece una buena golpizna con mi martillo.. Como me encantaría aplastarle el cráneo hasta dejarlo como una tortilla de patatas.

Fox: Por una vez el tarugo tiene razón, Mike ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y no haberle dado un buen correctivo a ese tipo por hablarnos de esa manera? ¿Acaso no estás furioso?

Completaba Eye Fox por primera vez de acuerdo con Vulcan. Finalmente el alicornio azul con Holy en su espalda, apretó los dientes y haciendo un gritó ahogado al igual que Holy, se giro hacia el grupo y les dijo estos al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte pisotón al suelo de la nave, provocando un gran sonido metálico que se oyó por toda la nave.

Mike: ¿Y vosotros cómo creéis que estoy?

Holy: ¡Ese maldito idiota tiene suerte de seguir entero!

Respondieron de igual de enfadados el alicornio y la fénix para sorpresa del grupo, que no se esperaban una reacción así.

Mike: ¡Ese tipo es sin duda un maldito racista! Sinceramente, me costó contener las ganas de desintegrarlo ahí mismo.

Holy: Cierto. Ese maldito tipo se merece que lo manden a la luna de una patada en sus partes nobles.

Decían ambos igualmente molestos para sorpresa del grupo. Ahí Black Wing le preguntó a Mike.

Black: Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le distes su merecido entonces?

Mike: ¿Crees que no me apetecía hacerlo? Quería darle lo suyo por dispararnos con ese misil sin pensar que nos podría dar y destruir a un dragón que ya teníamos prácticamente capturado.

Holy: Pero por desgracia si hubiéramos hecho eso, solo habríamos empeorado más las cosas.

Explicaban el alicornio y la fénix, aunque muy en el fondo deseaban desintegrar a aquel tipo ahí mismo.

Mientras la nave Infinity abandonaba el lugar, el terrestre que seguía con la mirada dicha nave, sacó un especie de comunicador y habló por él.

Terrestre: Aquí Craver Hunter. Lo que me proporcionaste me ha venido bien. Aun así necesitaré más armas para poder acabar con esos monstruos. Sí. En el lugar de siempre.

Decía el ahora conocido como Craver Hunter, cortando la comunicación y luego marchándose de allí.

En la MB, Mike y su grupo estaba en la zona del puente. Éstos se comunicaban con las princesas mediante comunicación de pantalla.

Mike: Entonces ¿Sabéis quién es ese tipo, princesa?

Dark: Ese bestia con tan poco agrado hacia los dragones.

Completaba Darkwing, aun molesta por lo que había pasado hace poco en la villa. La princesa Celestia le contesto a Mike.

Celestia: Sí, Mike. Tenemos datos de él en el registro civil. Su nombre es Craver Hunter. Fue un antiguo guardia real condecorado y de alto rango, del cual se retiró hace tiempo.

Heart: ¿Se retiro hace tiempo?

Preguntó ahora Heart Fire. Celestia ahí la contestó.

Celestia: Sí. Se dedicaba a un trabajo normal hasta que...

Rebeca: ¿Hasta qué?

Celestia no sabía como decirlo, ya que no la agradaba decirlo. Finalmente con cierto pesar, respondió.

Celestia: Hasta que perdió a su mujer y a su hijo durante el ataque de Furia en el colegio de unicornios superdotados*.

 ***Ver "CAPÍTULO 4: LA MASACRE" del fanfic el "Secuestro de Twilight" SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

Dijo finalmente la princesa. Mike alzó las orejas al oír eso.

Mike: ¿Perdió a su mujer y a su hijo?

Celestia: Su mujer era profesora en dicho colegio y su hijo uno de los estudiantes, fueron parte de las victimas asesinadas por Furia cuando ella atacó.

Luna: Y por lo visto eso causo que ahora Craver Hunter empezara una venganza personal contra los dragones. Shining Armor nos informó hace tiempo que hubo varios ataques contra dragones hostiles del cual Craver Hunter y un grupo de seguidores que pensaban como él, acabaron con la mayoría empleando armas especiales nunca vistas.

Explicaba rambién la princesa Luna.

Sky: Ya veo. Así que esa es la razón por la que ese tipo odia tanto los dragones.

Red: Yo leí los informes sobre ese caso. Tuvo que ser un día catastrófico.

Celestia: Sí...Lo fue...

Dijo la princesa agachando levemente la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Recordar aquel catastrófico día, la causaba mucha tristeza por todos los ponis y potrillos que murieron en aquel ataque.

Black: Pero eso de dejarse llevar por la venganza no me parece bien, quiero decir. No puede ir matando a todo dragón que vea, ya que no todos son malos.

Camaleón: Es verdad. Muchos dragones que conocimos en los pueblos y en el Imperio de Cristal eran bastante agradables y amistosos.

Ghost: Mucho me temo que ese pony le da igual eso. Para él, todos los dragones son enemigos. Y sin lugar a dudas tratará de matar a todo dragón que vea. Eso es lo que temo.

Decía con cierto aire pesimista la pony fantasma.

Medic: Está faltado de armonía. Deja que su ira y odio cieguen su razón.

Decía Medic, adoptando con sus brazos un sello de armonía.

Lyndon: Sin duda ese tipo parece que solo vive para matar dragones.

Dark: Es un idiota.

Dijo de repente Darkwing, captando la atención del grupo.

Night: ¿Qué quieres decir, Darkwing?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Darkwing molesta, respondió.

Dark: Que es un maldito idiota. Eso es lo que es realmente.

Dark Cloud: Eh, compañera. Cálmate. Tampoco que te pongas así.

Decía su compañero tratando de calmar a su amiga. Darkwing lejos de calmarse, respondió.

Dark: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Dark Cloud? Ese tipo deja que la venganza le ciegue y se dedique a matar dragones sin importarle lo más mínimo si son buenos o malos. Si dejamos que ese tipo vaya a su aire, podría matar dragones inocentes que no tienen nada que ver. Y encima trata de aparentar que lo hace para proteger Equestria, cuando en realidad lo hace por simple venganza. No es más que un miserable.

Decía completamente molesta la alicornio sombría. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por la reacción de su compañera. Rebeca trató de calmar a su amiga.

Rebeca: Darkwing. Comprendo como te sientes, pero enfadarte no resuelves nada.

Dark: Te agradezco las palabras, Rebeca, pero eso no cambia que ese tipo sea un maldito desgraciado.

Decía todavía molesta la alicornio. Justo en ese momento, el canal de noticias se activó donde en ella apareció Caesar Jameson para molestia del grupo, en especial para Darkwing donde ahí dijo la alicornio

Dark: Estupendo. Justo el que faltaba. El tío más molesto y pesado del mundo. A ver con que nuevas tonterías vendrá ahora para difamarnos aun más.

Decía con sarcasmo la alicornio. Por pantalla, Caesar Jameson se dedicó a hablar a los espectadores, y por una vez tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Aquello preocupó al grupo.

Ocelot: Uy, uy, uy. Que poco me gusta eso.

White: Que Jameson esté demasiado contento, no presagia nada bueno.

Lyndon: Sí, amigo. Esa sonrisa preocupa un poco ya.

Comentaba el grupo, preocupado por la gran sonrisa que mostraba el editor. Jameson se puso hablar.

Jameson: Señores espectadores. Hoy tengo el honor y el placer de entrevistar a una autentica figura patriótica de Equestria. Alguien que de verdad lucha por los valores de los ponis. Un autentico modelo a seguir por todos. Alguien a quien se le puede confiar la seguridad de toda Equestria.

Vulcan: ¿Lauren Faust?

Preguntó el robot dudoso.

Jameson: Con nosotros tenemos a nada menos que...

La cámara enfocó a Jameson que estaba sentado en un sillón y con el logo del Daily Equestria, una mesilla con unos vasos de agua y finalmente el grupo pudo ver a quién entrevistaban, justo a la última persona que esperaban ver. A nada menos que a Craver Hunter. El tipo que vieron hace poco en la villa y que había matado al dragón que el grupo trató de capturar antes. Darkwing ya bastante molesta, exclamó.

Dark: ¿Ahora sale por la tele ese maldito? ¿No basta con aguantar al idiota de Jameson que ahora tenemos que ver a ese otro imbecil también por televisión?

Gritaba verdaderamente enfadada la alicornio que estaba bastante al límite de su paciencia. El grupo no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, ya que últimamente estaba bastante alterada.

Jameson: Este gran ciudadano que se entrega en cuerpo y alma a proteger nuestro bien amado reino de esos malvados dragones, ha logrado con gran éxito detener varias incursiones de dragones.

Comentaba el editor con un humor nada corriente en él, cosa que extrañó al grupo ya que todas las veces que le vieron por televisión, siempre tenía una expresión de estar de malas pulgas.

Jameson: Díganos, señor Craver Hunter ¿Qué le motivo para hacerse cazador de dragones y defender nuestro bien amado reino de esos dragones?

Preguntaba Jameson al cazador, donde Craver con la misma expresión seria y sujetando un rifle de energía (al cual a Mike le llamó la atención eso) le respondió.

Craver: Solo cumplo con mi deber cívico de proteger Equestria de esos monstruos que tratan de destruir nuestro reino. Quizás las princesas quieran dar soluciones pacíficas, pero la cruda realidad es que con esos malditos dragones solo se puede emplear el lenguaje de las armas.

Explicaba al cazador empuñando su arma.

Craver: Y mucho me temo que las princesas son demasiados condescendientes con los dragones que dejan que algunos vivan libremente por algunos poblados e incluso hay dragones viviendo en el Imperio de Cristal. Las princesas son demasiado blandas con esos monstruos. Y no solo ellas. También tenemos a estos otros elementos.

Decía el cazador mientras en una pantalla que estaba detrás de ambos, se mostraba a nada menos que a Mike y su patrulla al completo. Solo faltaba Lyndon que no salía.

Lyndon: ¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo no salgo? ¿Acaso no me consideran del equipo?

Preguntaba molesto el grifo al ver que éste no salía. Sky le hizo una seña de que se callara, mientras Craver hablaba.

Craver: Quizás el alicornio y su grupo tengan buenas intenciones, pero ellos no ven la realidad de que los dragones no son más que monstruos que deben ser eliminados a toda costa y que no pueden convivir con los ponis de ninguna forma. La gente comete el error de confiar demasiado en ellos y sus métodos lentos e imperfectos. Es mucho mejor la solución directa y es el exterminio.

Contaba el cazador cargando el arma como si abriera el seguro, pero no era así, solo para hacer una demostración directa.

Jameson: Ya lo han oído, señores televidentes. Tenemos ante nosotros un verdadero héroe que lucha por la causa de los ponis. Y no esa amenaza azul y su grupo de farsantes que tratan de hacer creer que son héroes, cuando en realidad son un atajo de fraudes. Por fin alguien que acabará con esas sucias bestias y pondrá en su lugar a esa "Patrulla Amenaza". Buenas tardes.

Y el canal de noticias se cerró. Sobraba decir que el grupo no estaba demasiado contento con lo que acababan de presenciar.

Fox: Algo me dice que ese tipo nos va a causar problemas.

Decía Eye Fox sin poder evitar estar preocupada por el que el llamado Craver les iba a causar problemas en el futuro. Ahí Ocelot con su aire positivo, dijo.

Ocelot: No os preocupéis. No es más que un simple bocazas. Todo el mundo sabe que nosotros somos los verdaderos protectores de Equestria.

Sky: Añadiendo que nosotros luchamos por una causa justa y no por venganza.

Completaba Blue Sky en porte de paladín y sujetando su espada con ambos cascos que la apoyaba contra el suelo.

Sherrys: Pronto ese tipo se tragará sus palabras.

Lily: Algo me dice que ese tipo no hará distinciones entre dragones bueno y malos. Incluso yo podría ser su objetivo.

Comentaba algo nerviosa Lily. Red Fire acariciando la cabeza de la dragona, la habló dulcemente para calmarla.

Red: Tranquila, Lily. No tendrás que preocuparte de ese tipo. Primero tendría que pasar entre tus tíos y no creo que les agrade que alguien haga daño a su sobrina favorita.

Lily sonrió ante las palabras de Red Fire.

Al día siguiente, la patrulla seguía haciendo lo de siempre, protegiendo el reino de los dragones que mandaba Arquímedes. Pero ahora había un problema que entorpecería su labor. La gente comenzó a mirar a la patrulla con miedo y desconfianza, aunque la patrulla siguiera deteniendo dragones y salvando a la gente, ahora su reputación de protectores estaba por un gran bache.

La causa de todo eso era nada menos que mientras ellos detenían a los dragones procurando no matarlos si no era necesario, Craver Hunter y un grupo se seguidores mataban a todo dragón hostil que osara intentar atacar al reino, empleando armas que nadie sabe de donde los sacaron. Lo raro de todo es que aquellas armas eran demasiado avanzadas para la cultura actual en Equestria.

En una ciudad, Vulcan, Ocelot y Darkwing lograron detener a un enorme dragón negro mutante que trató de destruir la ciudad. Darkwing lanzó una tarjeta de captura para detener al dragón.

Una vez hecho el trabajo, el grupo miraron a los cientos de ponis que los observaban al grupo. Solo que sus miradas reflejaban miedo y desconfianza. Vulcan tratando de ganarse al público, les habló amablemente mientras se acercaba a éstos.

Vulcan: Tranquilos, buena gente, la patrulla está aquí para protegeros de cualquiera amenaza que provenga de Draconem.

Hablaba Vulcan con una amplia sonrisa tratando de ganarse al público, pero en el momento que se acercó a éstos, los ponis salieron huyendo de él. Aquello le llamó la atención al robot.

Vulcan: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es mi aliento?

Preguntaba Vulcan echando el aliento a su casco y luego oliéndolo. Justo en ese momento, un tomate podrido le impactó en la cara.

Vulcan: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Para sorpresa del robot, había más gente tirando tomates y hortalizas podridas al trío, cosa que los sorprendió a éstos. Darkwing tuvo que levantar una barrera mágica oscura para proteger al grupo de los ataque de los ciudadanos, mientras éstos gritaban.

Pony: ¡Fuera!

Pony2: ¡Largo de aquí!

Pony3: ¡No queremos a traidores amantes de los dragones por aquí!

Pony3: ¡Que prefieren defender a esos monstruos antes que a su propia especie!

Gritaban furiosos la gente sin dejar de tirar cosas al grupo. Darkwing verdaderamente molesta, les gritó completamente furiosa a la gente.

Dark: Pero ¿Seréis idiotas? ¿No veis que nosotros somos los buenos? Maldita sea.

Dark Cloud: (Darkwing, preciosa. Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ahora).

Ocelot: Phalax. Teletransporte ahora.

Se comunicaba Ocelot con Phalax solicitando un tele transporte y finalmente todo ellos fueron tele transportados a la Lanza de Orion.

En el puente de la Lanza de Orion, se había reunido la patrulla entera. Al igual que a Darkwing y los otros, el resto tenían restos de fruta o tomates podridos encima.

Vulcan: ¿Vosotros también habéis tenido un desliz con la gente de ciudad?

Preguntaba Vulcan al ver que el resto del grupo estaba también cubierto de machas sucias. Eye Fox molesta, le respondió.

Fox: No. Es la nueva moda que se ha impuesto en Equestria ¿A ti que te parece tarugo?

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera completamente enfadada. Vulcan inocentemente preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿En serio?

Fox: Claro que no, tarugo.

Ghost: Esto va bastante mal. La gente nos mira con desconfianza ahora. Bueno, aunque a mí no me han notado en absoluto y posiblemente por eso nadie me ha tirado nada encima.

Decía Ghost con cierto tono pesimista. Lily la secundó.

Lily: Es verdad. Ahora la gente parece odiarnos. Aun recuerdo cuando me vieron, me llamaron monstruo y aberración por ser una dragona. Jamás me había sentido tan insultada y discriminada por mi raza.

Se quejaba la dragona. Ahí Nightmare por primera vez, estaba verdaderamente enfadado y dijo.

Nightmare: Esos idiotas. Los habría cocinado y devorado a todos si Light no me hubiese impedido.

Light: Hermano. Si hubieras hecho eso, solo habríamos empeorado más las cosas.

Rebeca: Light tiene razón, Night. Agredir a esa gente solo habría sido darles la razón a su odio sobre los dragones.

Night: Pero si yo no he hecho nada a esa gente.

Rebeca: Me refiero a...Olvídalo..

Respondía algo molesta la chica humana donde ésta llevaba su set de vestido azul y medias blancas, donde tenía manchas de fruta en dicho vestido.

Black: Es increíble como pasamos de ser héroes, a ser tratados como la aberración de la sociedad.

Decía Black Wing, mientras se limpiaba las alas de restos de basura. Camaleón se puso un disfraz de bombero con manguera y se lió a echar agua al grupo para limpiar a éstos los restos de manchas que tenían encima, quedando todos muy empapados.

Sherrys: Gracias por el duchazo, majo.

Decía molesto el gato completamente empapado y con el pelo mojado, comenzando a sacudirse para quitarse el agua de encima. Nightmare también molesto y mojado, dijo.

Nightmare: Maldita sea. No me tocaban bañarme hasta el siglo que viene.

Light: Vamos, hermano. Un buen duchazo nunca le viene mal a nadie.

Animaba su hermano blanco. Después de eso y de que Black Wing convocara un pequeño aire con sus alas para secarse, el grupo volvió al tema principal.

Anivia: No entiendo como hemos acabado así. De pasar a héroes, a deshechos de la sociedad.

Holy: Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por esa gente, y así nos lo agradecen.

Comentaba molestas ambas fénix. Pyro las apoyó.

Pyro: Cierto. No entiendo porque los seguimos defendiéndolos. Deberíamos dejarles solos con los dragones y con su "nuevo héroe", a ver cuanto duran sin nosotros.

Terrax: Bueno. No todos nos tienen manía. En Ponyville y Appleloosa como el Imperio de Cristal y otros pequeños pueblos que han acogido a dragones, nos siguen apreciando.

Night: Por desgracia no todos. La mayoría nos tratan como si tuviéramos la lepra, solo porque defendemos a dragones.

Mike: Chicos. Se que estáis molesto, pero esa no es...

Antes de que Mike terminase de hablar, Darkwing dijo.

Dark: Pues yo creo que es justo lo que deberíamos hacer.

Dijo Darkwing captando la atención del grupo.

Mike: Darkwing ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Preguntó Mike que le pilló por sorpresa lo que dijo su amiga. La alicornio molesta, le respondió.

Dark: ¿Por qué nos jugamos el cuello por ellos? Les protegemos de los dragones y salvamos vidas, y al final tanto ese desgraciado de Jameson como esa gente ingrata, nos desprecian ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir ayudando a gente así? Deberíamos mandarles a la porra y defender solo a quienes verdaderamente nos valoran.

Hablaba Darkwing completamente molesta para sorpresa del grupo.

Mike: Darkwing. Creo no estás en tus días...

Comentaba Mike tratando de calmar a su amiga, donde notó su repentino cambio de humor. Justo en ese momento, el canal de noticias se activó en la nave donde salía Jameson.

Jameson: Queridos televidentes, tengo muy buenas noticias. Nuestro nuevo y verdadero héroe Craven Hunter junto con sus seguidores, han logrado parar con éxito varios asaltos de dragones que venían a nuestro reino para atacarnos. Y lo mejor de todo. La gente por fin se está dando cuenta de que la "Patrulla Amenaza" son sin duda una verdadera amenaza donde hay que erradicarla de una vez por todas.

Decía Jameson por la tele. Aquello fue el detonante quehizo que Darkwing gritara de rabia y se marchará de allí mediante el tele transportador que la llevó directamente hacia la nave Infinity. El grupo miraba preocupada a su amiga.

Heart: Carai. Como está Darkwing.

Comentaba Heart Fire.

Medic: Está faltada de armonía. Está dejando que sus emociones negativas la dominen.

Red: Nunca la había visto antes tan molesta.

Comentaba Red Fire. Mike estaba preocupada por Darkwing.

Mike: La verdad es que Darkwing me preocupa. Espero que no haga alguna locura.

Comentaba Mike preocupado por su amiga. Medic le comentó a Mike.

Medic: Si me permites, Mike. Iré yo a hablar con Darkwing. Quizás logre calmarla.

Mike: Está bien, pero hazlo con tacto. Hoy no está en sus días.

Medic: Tendré cuidado.

Medic se fue al tele transportados y se marchó de allí. En ese momento, un cruzado que estaba en el puente, informó a Mike.

Cruzado: Emperador. Transmisión entrando desde la MB.

Mike: Ponla.

Ordenaba Mike y el cruzado obedeció. En pantalla apareció Swan.

Mike: Hola, Swan ¿Qué te cuentas?

Saludaba amablemente el alicornio con una sonrisa al minotauro. Swan ahí le respondió.

Swan: Hola, vaquero. Me comunico contigo porque quería informarte de algo que quizás sería conveniente que supieras.

Mike: ¿Sobre qué, Swan?

Swan: Acabo de hacer un control rutinario de inventario de armas y he notado que faltan varias armas.

Dijo el minotauro sorprendiendo al grupo. Ocelot no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo que faltan armas?

Sky: Swan ¿No habrás comprobado mal?

Swan: Negativo. Lo he revisado cinco veces con idéntico resultado. Mucho me temo que al contrario de lo que quiera creer, alguien se los ha llevado a otra parte o lo han robado.

Todos los presentes miraron a Lyndon. El grifo al notarlo, trató de defenderse.

Lyndon: ¡Eh! Os juro que yo no he sido.

Se defendía el grifo al notar las miradas acusadoras el grupo. Swan confirmó la inocencia del grifo.

Swan: Puedo aseguraros que no creo que haya sido Lyndon. Porque las armas estaban en un lugar de alta seguridad con mutiles dispositivos de defensa, y al menos que Lyndon sea un genio pirata informático, es prácticamente imposible que haya sido él.

Mike: Yo tampoco creo que haya sido Lyndon. Pese a su naturaleza, yo confió en él.

Dijo el alicornio sonriente, aquello llegó muy a hondo al grifo que no se esperaba que alguien confiara plenamente en él. De todos modos, White Shield comentó.

White: Pero ¿Cómo es posible que se lleven armas de la MB sin que nadie se de cuenta de ello?

Sky: Eso no lo sé. Aunque es muy posible que alguien esté actuando a espaldas nuestras.

En ese momento, Mike cayó en la cuenta y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Eso es! ¿Coómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Exclamó el alicornio ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Heart: ¿Qué pasa, padre?

Pyro: ¿Te distes cuenta de algo?

Mike se puso a explicar al grupo.

Mike: El lanzacohetes que uso Craver Hunter y el rifle de energía que sostenía durante la entrevista con Jameson. Los ataques contra dragones con extrañas armas avanzadas. Son armas que provienen de la MB.

Explicó el alicornio, sorprendiendo al grupo en gran medida ante la afirmación de este.

Black: Espero un momento de tamaño pony como suele decir nuestra amiga Applejack ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos un traidor en la MB que está vendiendo armas a esos cazadores de dragones?

Preguntaba Black Wing sin poder creerse lo que explicaba Mike. El joven alicornio afirmó.

Mike: Quiero pensar que no es así, pero si es en lo cierto.

Lily: Un traidor en la MB. Cuesta creerlo.

Sherrys: Pse...No sería la primera vez que alguien tome el camino de la corrupción y trata de enriquecerse con ello.

Comentaba el gato, sacudiéndose la cabeza con una de sus patas traseras. Rebeca comentó.

Rebeca: La que me preocupa es Darkwing. Últimamente no está nada bien ella.

Decía Rebeca preocupada por su amiga. Aunque las dos tuvieran cierta rivalidad desde el día que se conocieron, las dos llevaron mejor su relación y aunque seguían siendo rivales, ahora las dos se habían vuelto desde hace mucho tiempo bastante amigas. Ocelot ajustándose el sombrero y sonriendo a Rebeca, la comentó.

Ocelot: Tranquila, Rebeca. Darkwing siempre ha sido un barril de pólvora, pero ya se calmara. Seguro que ahora mismo estará en su cuarto tumbada a la cama enfurruñándose levemente, pero ya algo más calmada.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Darkwing, la alicornio muy furiosa estaba golpeando con fuertes puñetazos y patadas a un saco de boxeo que tenía esta en su habitación en la nave Infinity para entrenarse. La chica golpeaba con furia y saña dicho saco hasta el punto que parecía que lo iba a reventar. La alicornio estaba verdaderamente furiosa y usaba el saco para desahogarse. En ese momento, la compuerta automática de su cuarto se abrió y por ella apareció Medic. La pony médico tocó varias veces con su casco la pared metálica para captar la atención de Darkwing.

Medic: ¿Puedo pasar, Darkwing?

Dark: Claro. Por algo la puerta está abierta ¿No?

Respondía entre sarcasmo y molestia la alicornio sin parar de sacudir el saco. Medic notó en el tono de la chica lo molesta que estaba. Caminando hacia ella, la comentó.

Medic: Estás enfadada por lo que está pasando últimamente ¿No?

Preguntaba Medic a Darkwing. La alicornio sin dejar de sacudir el saco, la contestó molesta.

Dark: ¿En qué lo has notado?

Medic: Bueno. En como reaccionabas ante el cazador, a como nos trató la gente y cuando golpeas el saco para entrenarte, sueles poner una foto de Rebeca en vez del cazador de dragones ese.

Comentaba la pony médico señalando el saco donde efectivamente había la foto de dicho cazador en ella. Darkwing dando una última patada voladora que hizo tirar muy para atrás el saco para luego volver, la respondió.

Dark: Pues sí. Ese tipo está haciendo que la gente empiece a dudar de nosotros. Nosotros que hemos protegido Equestria de las amenazas de Arquímedes ¿Y qué pasa después? Ahora la gente nos odia solo porque no matamos dragones como hace el cazador de dragones ese.

Decía muy enfadada la chica. Medic asintiendo con la cabeza, la comentó.

Medic: Te entiendo, Darkwing. La gente cuando está asustada o aterrada, buscan soluciones fáciles y rápidas para que sus problemas se vayan, sin ni siquiera pensar si es la mejor solución.

Explicaba Medic, mientras Darkwing se sentaba sobre su cama y ahí dijo seriamente como cabizbaja.

Dark: Lo sé, pero es tan frustrante. Te pasas el tiempo ayudando a la gente, a protegerla, para luego al final no te agradezcan nada y apoyen a un mercenario loco que solo le mueve la venganza.

Medic sentándose a su lado, la comentó.

Medic: Te entiendo, Darkwing. A veces la vida no es fácil. Quizás nuestros métodos no sean los más fáciles, pero son sin duda los más justos.

Explicaba Medic. En ese momento, se oyeron los altavoces de la nave la voz de Bit.

Bit: Atención. Están entrando por mar un barco con refugiados dragones que han huido de Draconem. La nave despegará en unos minutos, que todos los miembros de la patrulla se preparen para partir.

Ambas chicas oyeron el aviso y decidieron prepararse.

Medic: Misión al canto. Es mejor prepararse.

Dark: Sí...Prepararse.

Respondía Darkwing no con muchas ganas.

Por el mar por la noche, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Iba un barco con refugiados dragones que había logrado huir de Draconem. Habían dragones adultos, mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos deseosos de poder llegar al territorio de Equestria cuanto antes.

Por la costa estaba la patrulla al completo, esperándolos para poder ayudar a aquellos dragones a ponerse a salvo.

White: Mirad ese barco. Es bastante grande.

Comentaba White Shield admirando el buen tamaño del barco.

Night: Deben ir un montón de refugiados en ella.

Mike: Sin duda. Ahora debemos esperar a que lleguen y poder ayudarlos.

Dark: No sé si es buena idea de que vengan aquí. Teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas por aquí.

Decía con cierta actitud pesimista la alicornio sombría, teniendo en cuanta lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Poco a poco el barco iba llegando a la costa, pero en lo alto de una cordillera alguien se asomaba junto con otras figuras y dispararon desde un lanzacohetes varios cohetes que iban directo hacia el barco.

El grupo vio eso y rápidamente se pusieron en acción. Black Wing volando a toda velocidad, voló hasta ponerse en trayectoria del misil. La bat pony con sus alas, creó un ataque de viento que ralentizó los cohetes. Red Fire con el Látigo Infernal, agarró todos los misiles y girando sobre sí misma los lanzó al cielo. Vulcan disparó desde los lanzacohetes de su armadura varios misiles que impactaron contra dichos misiles, causando una gran explosión que iluminó el cielo nocturno en fuego, asustando a los refugiados dragones.

Los dragones habían logrado llegar a la costa y bajarse el barco con cuidado, donde eran socorridos por la patrulla.

Medic: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bit: Detectados misiles múltiples disparados desde aquella colina.

Indicaba el robot grifo, señalando la colina cercana que estaba encima del nivel del mar. En ella vieron varias figuras.

Light: ¿Y se puede saber quién ha disparado?

Craver: Fue cosa nuestra.

Oyeron la voz del cazador de dragones y la patrulla se giraron para ver al cazador junto con varios seguidores, todos ellos ponis llevando trajes marrones que les cubrían el cuerpo y capuchas rojas. También portaban armas avanzadas que Mike reconoció de las que faltaban en el arsenal de la MB como había informado Swan hace tiempo.

Craver: No pensamos consentir que más monstruos invadan nuestra tierra. Esos dragones se tienen que marchar por donde vinieron.

Exigía el cazador. Mike desde donde estaba, trató de hablarle.

Mike: Craver. Estos dragones no son una amenaza. Son solo unos refugiados que han huido de la dictadura de Arquímedes y solo quieren vivir en paz aquí.

Explicaba Mike tratando de resolver el conflicto de forma pacífica. El cazador no conforme le respondió.

Craver: ¿En paz dices? ¡Los dragones no conocen la paz! ¡Son monstruos sedientos de sangre que solo ansían la destrucción!

Dark: ¡Idiota! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estos dragones no son violentos!

Decía la alicornio que guardaba ahora un gran rencor hacia el cazador por querer dañar a dragones inocentes.

Craver: ¿Qué no son violentos? ¡Claro que lo son! Todos lo son. Y los vamos a matar a todos los dragones, incluyendo a vosotros por ser amantes de dragones.

Dijo de forma tajante el cazador de dragones queriendo exterminar no solo a los dragones, sino también a la patrulla. Los refugiados se asustaron al ver a los cazadores de dragones dispuestos a matarlos. Mike al ver que las palabras no resultaban, decidió pasar al combate.

Mike: Esta claro que no razona ¡Holy! ¡Bankai!

Gritó el alicornio y Holy se fusionó con él adoptando su armadura Bankai. Darkwing, Heart Fire, Rebeca y Night adoptaron sus fusiones fénix.

Mike: Light. Nightmare. Aseguraos de que a estos dragones no les hace daño ningún cazador.

Nightmare: ¿Podremos aplastar a algún pony cazador al menos?

Preguntaba Nightmare.

Mike: Machacad a todo el que se acerque si es preciso. Incluso mandadlo a volar por los aires al que se atreva a hacerlo.

Nightmare: Al menos es algo je, je, je, je.

Y la patrulla se enfrentó a los cazadores donde estos últimos no dudaron en disparar contra la patrulla. La patrulla podían ocuparse perfectamente de los cazadores, ya que no eran más que unos fanáticos con armas demasiado modernas para ellos. El verdadero problema era Craver.

Mike: ¡Craver! ¡Tienes que parar esta locura!

Craver: ¡Nunca! ¡Todo esto terminará solo cuando el último de esos monstruos esté muerto!

Decía el cazador mientras cargaba su fusil de energía. Estaba claro que el cazador estaba dispuesto a matar a todos los dragones que estaban en ese momento. Mike al darse cuenta de que no podía razonar con el cazador, dio por sentado de que este conflicto no se podría resolverse sin emplear la violencia.

Mike: En tal caso no nos dejas más remedio que ocuparnos de ti y de tus cazadores.

Dark: En eso estoy de acuerdo, Mike. Esta vez pienso darle bien su merecido.

Decía Darkwing con ganas de machacar al cazador.

Craver: ¡Cazadores, acabar con esos dragones y con todos los que se interpongan!

Ordenó el cazador y todos sus hombre obedecieron donde comenzaron a disparar. Dichos disparos habrían alcanzado a los dragones, si el grupo no hubiera empleando sus habilidades defensivas para proteger a los dragones. Acto seguido se fueron a enfrentarse a los cazadores para detenerlos.

Cerca de allí, en lo alto de una elevación rocosa, estaba Caesar Jameson junto con un cámara donde estaba hablando por ella.

Jameson: Aquí Caesar Jameson de Daily Equestria retransmitiendo la actualidad. Acabamos de enterarnos gracias a un informante anónimo de que un grupo de dragones venían a invadirnos. Por fortuna, nuestro nuevo héroe local Craver Hunter acaba de llegar junto con sus hombres para interceptarlos y echarlos de aquí, pero acaba de surgir un imprevisto, o al menos parece un imprevisto porque yo, Caesar Jameson, sabía que iba a ocurrir esto.

Decía Jameson mientra el cámara mostraba como la patrulla se enfrentaba a los cazadores para defender a los dragones.

Jameson: Esa amenaza azul y su patrulla están interfiriendo en el noble trabajo de nuestro héroe local Craver de echar a esos dragones. Esto prueba, señores televidentes, de que esa amenaza azul está compinchado con esos dragones.

Decía Jameson acusando a Mike y a su patrulla de traición.

Darkwing lanzaba esferas oscuras contra Craver, pero el cazador las esquivaba con agilidad. Darkwing trató de golpearlo con una garra oscura formada en su brazo, pero el cazador saltó por encima y la dio una patada en la cara que la hizo retroceder.

Dark: Maldito.

Darkwing se lanzó hacia el cazador y trató de golpearlo, pero el cazador la esquivó y la cogió de la espalda haciéndola una llave de estrangulación a ésta.

Craver: Mocosa arrogante. Deberías estar luchando al lado de tu especie en vez de la de esos monstruos, y ahora vas a morir por ello.

Decía el cazador tratando de estrangular a Darkwing, pero la alicornio la dio un codazo fuerte en el estomago para que dejara de estrangularlo. Acto seguido Mike y Rebeca le dieron una doble patada en la espalda del cazador haciendo que la soltara a Darkwing y liberarla así. La alicornio se levantó molesta mientras decía.

Dark: ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora verás!

Decía Darkwing dispuesto a darle lo suyo al cazador, mientras Craver se levantaba y adoptaba postura de combate. Darkwing se iba a lanzar, hasta que Mike la detuvo.

Mike: ¡Darkwing, quieta!

Dark: ¡Déjame, Mike! ¡Voy a machacar a ese tipo!

Decía completamente furiosa la alicornio, ya que esta guardaba un gran rencor al cazadora. Mike tratando de calmarla, la decía a su amiga.

Mike: Darkwing. Se que puedes vencer a ese tipo, pero si dejas que la ira te domine, solo lograrás entrar en su juego. Estás olvidando el entrenamiento que tuviste con Luna sobre combate de la guardia lunar y sobre controlar tu ira.

Dark: ¿Qué?

Preguntó confuso la alicornio. Rebeca estando de acuerdo con Mike, la comentó a su amiga.

Rebeca: Mike tiene razón, Darkwing. Estás dominada por la furia y eso te hace cometer errores. Debes respirar hondo y concentrarte en el combate, no en tu odio y rencor.

Darkwing enseguida comprendió que ahora mismo estaba dejándose llevar por la furia y eso la empujó a cometer errores. Darkwing ahí decidió respirar hondo y luego se puso enfrente del cazador para enfrentarse a él. Mike y Rebeca se quedaron a cierta distancia, listos para intervenir si era el caso.

Dark: Bien, amigo. Ahora si que voy a darte lo que te mereces.

Craver: Aquí te espero, mocosa.

Darkwing se lanzó hacia el cazador y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el cazador la esquivó. Craver lanzó un rodillazo, pero la alicornio desapareció en nubes negras para sorpresa de éste. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el cazador, Darkwing volvió a reaparecer delante de él y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

Craver: Nada mal, mocosa, pero deja que te enseñe como lucha un antiguo soldado de la guardia real.

Decía el cazador en posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Darkwing se mantuvo tranquila, mientras adoptaba postura de combate y con un casco le hacía un gesto para que viniera. El cazador no se hizo esperar y se lanzó hacia Darkwing lanzando un puñetazo, donde la alicornio lo esquivó y acto seguido el cazador trató de darla una patada, pero Darkwing lo bloqueó con un brazo y con el otro le dio un puñetazo a la cara que lo hizo retroceder.

Darkwing ahora comenzó a la ofensiva y saltó hacia el cazador dándole una patada con giro a la cara y otra seguida igual que la anterior, logrando hacer retroceder al cazador, pero el cazador rápidamente la cogió de la pierna y trató de hacerla una llave, pero Darkwing adivinó las intenciones del cazador y haciendo unas maniobras, logró zafarse y apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre el suelo arenoso, giró sobre ella misma dándole una doble patada con giro al cazador en el rostro.

El cazador se limpió la cara con el casco mientras comentaba.

Craver: No está mal para una novata.

Dark: Y aun no has visto nada, amigo.

Decía desafiante Darkwing, adoptando ésta postura de kung fu estilo tigre.

Dark Cloud: (Ahí, compañera, dale lo suyo a ese tipo).

Le animaba su fénix. Mike y Rebeca como Sherrys, veían el combate y no podían evitar sonreír ante lo bien que lo hacía su amiga.

Rebeca: Debo reconocer que no lo hace mal.

Mike: Cuando Darkwing controla su furia y lo aplica de forma controlada, puede ser una dura adversaria.

Sherrys: Casi siento pena por el cazador.

Decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El cazador se lanzó hacia Darkwing al igual que ésta hacia el cazador y ahí comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos el uno al otro, esquivando y bloqueando ataques. Darkwing logró bloquear un puñetazo del cazador y pegó una voltereta con salto a su vez que le dio una patada a la cara del cazador. Darkwing acto seguido se lanzó hacia el cazador que éste al verla, la lanzó un directo para golpearla, pero Darkwing hizo una finta agachándose y poniéndose justo debajo, le dio un potente puño ascendente con salto, logrando derribar al cazador al suelo.

Dark: ¿Qué te ha pareció eso, amigo? Para que aprendas a no meterse con la fabulosa Darkwing.

Celebraba la alicornio. Mike y Rebeca se acercaron a su amiga para felicitarla.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Darkwing.

Rebeca: Aunque odie admitirlo, has estado genial, Darkwing.

Dark: Je, je, je. Gracias.

El cazador se levantó mientras se limpiaba la cara. Mike mirando seriamente al cazador, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Craver Hunter. Haz el favor de entregarte sin oponer resistencia.

Craver: ¡Nunca! Aun tengo una sorpresa.

Dijo el cazador pulsando un botón oculto de su brazalete y justo en ese momento, surgió de la arena unidad titán tipo Ogre. El grupo miró sorprendido aquello.

Mike: ¿Un titán?

Sherrys: ¿Ese tipo tiene un titán? Que cosas.

Comentaban el alicornio t el gato. Dicho titán tenía el símbolo de prohibido dragones en el pecho y en las hombreras. Dicho titán abrió el compartimento del piloto y Craver se subió a la cabina para ponerlo en marcha.

Craver: Gracia a esta arma, podré matar a todos los dragones que me encuentre.

Decía el cazador poniendo en marcha el titán. El trío se puso en guardia ante eso.

Dark: ¿De dónde ha sacado el titán el tipo ese?

Preguntaba Darkwing sin comprender como el cazador tenía un titán. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Seguramente del mismo sitio donde consiguió las armas, pero ahora eso es lo de menos. Ahora debemos pararlo.

Los tres estaban de acuerdo y se lanzaron hacia el titán. Mientras la patrulla se ocupaba de los otros cazadores, donde no tenían demasiados problemas con estos últimos.

White: La verdad es que pese a tener armas avanzadas, no son un gran reto.

Comentaba White Shield, donde empleaba sus látigos para golpear a los cazadores y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Black: Una cosa es que tengan armas avanzadas y otra es saber usarlas. No tienen el entrenamiento de nuestros soldados.

Completaba Black Wing que se movía con agilidad, esquivando los disparos de los cazadores y dándoles fuertes patadas a éstos que los dejaban fuera de combate. Justo en ese momento, se oyó un rugido que paró momentáneamente a todos los combatientes.

Del cielo surgieron cientos de bio dragones que habían estado persiguiendo a los refugiados para matarlos. Nada mas llegar los bio dragones, comenzaron a atacar tanto a la patrulla como a los cazadores. Algunos dragones con tal de proteger a sus familias, se unieron a la lucha para protegerlos.

Mientras Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca se enfrentaban al cazador pilotando al ogre, el cazador recibió una transmisión de sus hombres.

Cazador: ¡Craver! ¡Han aparecido los bio dragones y nos están atacando! ¡Necesitamos ayuda o nos masacrarán!

Decía el cazadora su jefe, cosa que a Craver no parecía importarle, ya que estaba centrado en acabar con Mike y su grupo, mientras disparaba su rifle pesado.

Mike: ¡Eh, Craver! ¿No has oído eso? Tus hombres están en peligro. Ahora mismo necesitan tu ayuda.

Comentaba Mike, mientras esquivaba un puñetazo del titán. Pese a las palabras del alicornio, a Craver no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Craver: Sus muertes son lo de menos ahora mismo.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al trío que no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Dark: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Rebeca: ¿Acaso no te importan tus hombres? ¡Ellos han ido contigo creyendo en tu causa! ¿Y ahora los vas a abandonar a su suerte?

Decían ambas chicas, a su vez que esquivaban los misiles lanzados por el titán. Unos de los misiles iba directo hacia Jameson para miedo de éste, dondel Mike logró salvarlo destruyendo el misil a distancia con un rayo, obviamente Jameson no se lo iba a agradecer por salvarle la vida.

Craver: En las guerra siempre hay perdidas. Sus muertes servirán para defender nuestra tierra de esos malditos monstruos.

Decía Craver como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y con total tranquilidad. Jameson y el cámara como cientos de espectadores oyeron eso. Por primera vez, Jameson no tenía palabras que decir. Una cosa era detener dragones, pero otra era sacrificar fieles soldados tan alegremente como si nada. En cambio Mike, estaba furioso.

Mike: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sacrificas vidas y que encima a ti no te importa nada si son las vidas de tus hombres!

Craver: En la guerra siempre hay que hacer sacrificios, chico.

Mike: ¡Mi grupo y yo nunca sacrificamos a nadie para conseguir nuestros objetivos de igualdad y libertad! ¡Ahora verás lo que es lealtad de verdad!

Mike se lanzó hacia el titán mientras Craver lo disparaba, pero el alicornio lo esquivó. Sacando su Golden Tail, partió en dos dicha arma. El cazador al estar desprovisto de ella, trató de golpearlo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Mike con su enorme fuerza detenía los puñetazos. Así hasta que Rebeca con su Orquídea en su forma liberada, atrapó uno de los brazos del titán impidiendo moverse, mientras Sherrys en su afinidad eléctrica, saltó por la espalda del titán y mordiéndolo por la carcasa, comenzó a electrocutar toda la máquina incluyendo al piloto.

El titán en un intento de liberarse, disparó los misiles contra el trío y obligando al gato a bajarse. Darkwing creó un agujero negro donde atrapó los misiles y creó otro justo enfrente, donde surgieron de nuevos los misiles y que impactó de lleno haciéndolo explotar y causando daños al titán. Mike con tal de terminarlo todo, voló hacia el titán esquivando otro puñetazo del titán y se puso detrás de la máquina agarrandolo por la espalda. El titán trató de quitárselo de encima, mientras Mike abría el compartimento de la batería de energía y con un golpe cargado, lo destruyó haciendo que el titán entrara en estado perdido.

Craver al ver que no tenía salida, opto por usar el sistema de eyección, contando que la explosión que causaría el titán acabaría con el trío. Acto seguido salió despedido al cielo al mismo tiempo que el titán explotó. Por desgracia para él, Mike y las otras estaban a su misma altura sin daño alguno. Antes de que el cazador pudiera hacer algo, Darkwing y Rebeca lanzaron sus respectivos ataques de látigos y lo atraparon, impidiendo moverse lo más mínimo y luego aterrizaron en el suelo. El cazador atado, mirando de forma desafiante al grupo, les dijo.

Craver: ¡Adelante! ¡Acabad conmigo, no me importa! ¡Demostrad al mundo que sois unos traidores a vuestra raza!

Decía de forma retadora el cazador. Darkwing levantando la Dark Repulser le dijo.

Dark: Como quieras.

Y Darkwing bajó la espada, pero no le dio, simplemente le lanzó una tarjeta de captura capturando así al cazador. Una vez atrapado, ésta miró hacia donde estaba Jameson y dijo a voz en grito.

Dark: ¡Me da igual lo que la gente diga de nosotros!

Gritaba Darkwing. Mike y Rebeca se unieron a ésta y también gritaron.

Rebeca: ¡Exactamente! ¡Nada nos impedirá hacer nuestro trabajo para proteger Equestria!

Mike: ¡Y traer la igualdad entre ponis y dragones! ¡Eso es algo que creemos firmemente! ¡Y también porque...!

Unos segundos de silencio y los tres amigos y gato se miraron y sonriendo, dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

Cuatro: ¡Porque nos encanta esto!

Mientras la patrulla, cazadores y dragones combatían a los bio dragones, hasta que un ataque de dragón dorado destruyó a varios bio dragones de golpe y acto seguido aparecieron Mike y las otras.

Night: Muy oportuno.

Nightmare: Un poco más y os quedáis sin bio dragones para vosotros.

Bromeaban éstos. Mike sonrió y mirando a los cazadores, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Bueno ¿Vais a quedaros ahí parados o vais a ayudar?

Decía el alicornio. Los cazadores se miraron unos a otros y se unieron a Mike para acabar con los bio dragones.

Tras una breve batalla, finalmente lograron derrotar a todos los bio dragones. La guardia real llegó para arrestar a Craver por todos su delitos. Mientras era llevado al carro celular, el cazador miró a sus cazadores que decidieron voluntariamente abandonarlo definitivamente y ahí les gritó enfadado.

Craver: ¡Idiotas! ¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de que esos dragones son una amenaza y que solo unidos podremos proteger a nuestra raza de esos monstruos?

Los cazadores se acercaron a Craver y unos de ellos le dijo.

Cazador: Tú nos has enseñado a defendernos, Craver, pero hay que saber cuando aceptar ayuda.

Respondía seriamente el cazador, quitándose la capucha como el resto de los cazadores. Craver se molesto por ello y fue llevado por la guardia real.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Decía Mike con Holy en su grupo.

Holy: Sí. Ahora hay que ayudar a estos dragones a encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

Heart: Seguro que la princesa Celestia podrá ocuparse de ello.

Night: Eso seguro.

Uno de los dragones refugiados que iba acompañado de su esposa que llevaba a un bebe de unos meses en sus brazos, les agradeció a la patrulla.

Dragón: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, patrulla. Si no llega a ser por vosotros, tanto los bio dragones como los cazadores, habrían acabado con nosotros.

Dragona: Muchas gracias a todos.

Agradecían ambos dragones, mientras el bebe miraba al grupo y sonreía.

Red: No es nada.

Ocelot: Pura rutina.

White: Es un placer.

Dark: Al menos alguien da las gracias por lo menos.

Decía Darkwing ya de algo de mejor humor. Mike sonriendo a su amiga, la comentó.

Mike: ¿Ya no estás enfadada con el mundo?

Dark: Pse...Un poco todavía.

Respondía la alicornio sonriente, donde su amigo sonrió también.

A la mañana siguiente, Jameson no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que los métodos de Craver Hunter eran algo cuestionables, sobre todo por el hecho de sacrificar a sus hombres sin reparo alguno. De todos modos no quitó el hecho de que aun siguiera acusando a Mike y su grupo de criminales. Todo eso, mientras era retransmitido en la cantina de la MB donde estaba el grupo.

Lyndon: Jameson reconociendo haberse equivocado en algo. Eso si que no se ve todos los días.

Comentaba el grifo mientras se bebía un vaso de cidra. El grupo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el grifo.

Camaleón: Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que nos siga tachando de criminales.

Vulcan: Cada vez tengo más ganas de mandarle un misil a su despacho.

Lily: Y yo de que mi tío Nightmare se meriende a ese tipo.

Nightmare: Tengo la receta perfecta para tipos como ese. Oh, sí. Espero que llegue el momento. Je, je, je.

Sherrys: Guárdame un pedazo si puedes, por favor. je, je, je.

Dark: Bueno. Al menos la gente ha vuelto a confiar en nosotros, la verdad es que ya empezaba a dudar de que se dieran cuenta de su error en confiar en el cazador ese.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría, recordando como les trataba la gente con desprecio antes haciendo que esta se pusiera de mal humor, pero cuando la gente con quienes se entrevistaban admitían haberse equivocado con la patrulla y admitir que estos realmente los protegen de la amenaza de los dragones fieles a Arquímedes, aquello la puso de mejor humor.

Night: A todo esto ¿Dónde está Mike?

Heart: Cierto. No vi a mi padre en ningún momento.

Ghost: Mike dijo que iba a ver a alguien y se fue hace tiempo.

Decía la pony fantasma.

En los calabozos de Canterlot, Craver estaba sentado en una litera y Mike al lado de fuera de los barrotes, le preguntaba a éste.

Mike: Dime, Craver Hunter ¿Dónde sacaste las armas? Tus hombres nos dieron todas las que tenían y eran un buen arsenal. Así que yo te pregunto ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para conseguir dichas armas?

Preguntaba de forma seria el alicornio. Craver mirando en con cierto desprecio al alicornio, le respondió.

Craver: Lo único que debes saber, es que no todos en tu preciada nave, son amantes de los dragones como tú.

Respondió el cazador. Mike le preocupó por ello. Si realmente tenía un traidor en la nave, podría causar mucho daño en ella.

Mike: Y dime ¿Quién es si se puede saberse?

Craver: No tengo ni idea ni me importa. Siempre que hablaba con él, lo hacía con una capucha y con la voz distorsionada.

Respondió el cazador. Ahora Mike sabía que en su MB había alguien que odiaba a los dragones y que no dudó en entregar armas al cazador.

Mike: Craver. Me contaron tu historia. De como perdiste a tu mujer y a tu hijo.

Nada mas decir eso, el cazador se levantó y furioso, se fue hacia los barrotes mientras le gritaba al alicornio.

Craver: ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlos! ¡Los perdí por culpa de esos monstruos que tú tan campante los proteges ¡Esas bestias merecen pagar por lo que hicieron hasta que el último de ellos muera de una vez por todas! ¡La princesa debería haber unido al ejercito para acabar con ellos, pero no la dio la gana! ¡Así que si ella no hace nada, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo!

Gritaba completamente enfadado el cazador. Mike soltando un suspiro, le dijo a Craver.

Mike: Craver. Comprendo lo que sientes, pero la venganza no es la solución ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que la venganza no te devolverá a tu familia?

Craver: ¡Cállate! ¡La venganza es lo único que me queda y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que hasta el último dragón muera y demostrar al mundo la amenazan que son esas bestias! ¡Es imposible que un maldito amante de dragones como tú y tu estupida patrulla lo entiendan!

Gritaba completamente enfadado el cazador mirando con odio al alicornio. Mike seriamente, le respondió.

Mike: Lamento que pienses eso, Craver Hunter. Solo espero que algún día encuentres la paz en tu conciencia.

Le decía Mike abandonando al cazador. Mientras andaba, Mike estaba en sus pensamientos.

Mike: (¿Tendrá Craver razón? ¿Realmente tenemos a alguien que odia a los dragones hasta el punto que no duda en entregar a armas a unos locos racistas? Espero equivocarme o nuestra misión de traer la paz a este reino y a los otros, peligrará enormemente).

Pensaba el alicornio para sí mismo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las celdas.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que pasó todo eso ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Ese cazador estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de matar hasta el último dragón que hubiera.

Jill: Ya. Y todo eso por una venganza. Siento lastima por él, pero lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. El camino que siguió no haría más que traer desgracias.

Comentaba la grifo. Lyndon recostándose en el sillón, la respondió.

Lyndon: Bueno. Sí. Hay cada loco por ahí que ya ya.

Jill: Lo que me preocupa es que alguien de la llamada MB estuviera realmente entregando armas para matar dragones sin más.

Lyndon: Sí, preciosa, pero eso será para más adelante.

Respondía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	47. Cap 46 La Noche de los Animales

**Capítulo 46**

 **La Noche de los Animales  
**

Jill: Bien ¿Proseguimos con la historia?

Preguntaba la grifo. Ahí Lyndon estirándose un poco los brazos y piernas la contestó.

Lyndon: ¿No podríamos tomar un pequeño descanso al menos para echar algo al buche? Llevamos ya varias horas con esto y me apetece tomarme un respiro.

Preguntaba el grifo a Jill. La grifo mirando para otro lado, respondió.

Jill: Muy bien. Supongo que podemos tomarnos un descanso.

Lyndon: Muy bien, preciosa. Y mientras comemos, te voy a contar una graciosa anécdota del alicornio y su patrulla.

La decía sonriente el grifo a esta, la cual no estaba segura si le iba a interesar o no.

 **Retornando historia.**

Hoy en Poniville era una noche muy especial. Era la noche de Nightmare Moon. La Noche en que el pequeño pueblo estaba cubierto de adornos como murciélagos, telarañas, calabazas y demás. Donde niños y adultos se disfrazan de todo tipo para la fiesta y los niños disfrazados iban en casa en casa pidiendo dulces. En dicha fiesta había la novedad de que se les unió los dragones locales y los niños dragones disfrutaban de aquella festividad.

En la casa biblioteca de Twilight, Spike que estaba disfrazado de hidra violeta con varias cabezas de trapo y una colgante la faltaba un botón que hacía de ojo, daba vueltas alrededor de la biblioteca de forma impaciente.

Spike: Vamos, Twilight ¿Cuándo me vas a tener esperando?

Alzaba la voz el dragón que ya estaba bastante impaciente, esperando a que bajara Twilight. Finalmente la unicornio apareció disfrazada como Star Swirl el barbudo (vaya novedad). La unicornio adoptando porte elegante, esperaba alguna palabra del dragón. Spike mirando a Twilight como diciendo "¿En serio?" la dijo a ésta.

Spike: ¿Tantas horas de espera para que te pongas el mismo disfraz del año pasado?

Preguntaba el dragón medio molesto al ver que Twilight no se puso otro disfraz más original. Twilight que no la agradó dicha respuesta, le dijo seriamente al dragón.

Twilight: Spike. Star Swirl el barbudo fue uno de los magos más grandiosos que tuvo Equestria. Por lo que me siento enormemente honrada de disfrazarme como el mayor ídolo de todos los grandes magos unicornios del mundo que esperar ser como él.

Spike: O para morirse de aburrimiento.

Decía Spike con sarcasmo y por lo bajo, en ese momento oyeron que llamaron a la puerta y el dragón rápidamente fue a ver quien era.

Cuando el dragón abrió la puerta, se llevó un susto porque en ese momento aparecieron cantando las CMC y varios potros mas (Apple Bloom de cosmonauta, Sweetie Belle de princesa de la pony guerra de las galaxias y Scootaloo de asesino de mascara de Hockey). También estaban unos pequeños niños dragones disfrazados disfrutando de la fiesta.

CMC, potros y dragoncillos: "Noche de pesadillas, algo dulce nos tienes que dar para que esta noche no te asustemos".

Cantaban alegremente los jóvenes. Twilight salio a recibir las CMC, mientras las daba algún dulce a éstas y a los otros. Vio que junto a las potras y potros como dragoncillos, estaba la abuela Smith.

Twilight: Hola, abuela Smith. Feliz noche de Nightmare Moon.

Saludaba amablemente la unicornio a la anciana. La abuela con expresión seria, la contestó.

Smith: Hace unas horas que debería estar ya durmiendo.

Decía con tono cansado la abuela y luego de que los potros y dragoncillos recibieran los dulces, se marcharon a pedir más en otras casas. Twilight y Spike salieron a dar una vuelta para reunirse con las demás que los esperaban todas en la plaza. Applejack iba de vaquera del salvaje oeste. Rainbow disfrazada de changeling. Rarity como sirena dondel sus patas traseras sobresalían bajo la falsa cola de pez. Pinkie Pie de payaso. Fluttershy estaba disfrazada de coneja blanca cuyo traje la cubría por completo y llevando unas amplias orejas, esta última miraba nerviosa por todas partes, temiendo que la fuera a asaltar un monstruo.

Twilight: Hola, chicas.

Todas: Hola.

Applejack: Hola, Twilight. Hola Spike. Ya habéis venido.

Rainbow: Ya era hora. Nos habéis tenido esperando mucho tiempo.

Decía la pegaso con tono aburrido. Spike ahí las dijo.

Spike: Es culpa de Twilight. Se ha pasado horas para prepararse el disfraz, para al final ponerse el mismo disfraz aburrido del año pasado.

Dijo Spike aburrido, mientras Twilight lo miraba feo. Ahí Rainbow preguntó.

Rainbow: ¿El de viejo chiflado con barbas?

Twilight: ¡Star Swirl el barbudo no era un viejo chiflado!

Respondía enfadada la unicornio, cosa que la pegaso se rió por la reacción de Twilight.

Rainbow: Vale. Solo chiflado.

Twilight: ¡Que tampoco es un chiflado!

Volvía a gritar molesta la unicornio, haciendo reír a las demás por como reacionó ésta. En ese momento aparecieron Mike y su patrulla que al verlas, las saludaron.

Mike: Hola, chicas.

Night: ¿Cómo estáis?

Todas: ¡Mike!

Exclamaron todas alegremente al ver a Mike junto con la patrulla y como no, todos ellos iban también disfrazados.

Spike: Mike ¿De que vais disfrazados Night Ray y tú?

Preguntaba el dragón que no comprendía los extraños disfraces que llevaban Mike y Night. Éstos alegremente respondieron.

Mike: Vamos disfrazados de unos personajes de una novelas muy famosas con mucho éxito. Yo voy disfrazado de Nero.

Holy: Y yo de Omega.

Respondieron Mike y Holy que efectivamente iban disfrazados como tal. Mike tenía el pelaje teñido de negro con la crin azul emulando a Nero de las novelas de la Saga del Fénix. Incluso se puso una pegatina con el símbolo de Omega en donde sería su cutie mark. Una armadura que emulaba una de hielo. Holy tenía las plumas pintadas para emular a la fénix Omega.

Night: Y yo de Drako.

Mike: Es Draco con "C", Night, amigo.

Night: Eh, sí, perdona, Mike. Siempre me lío con el nombre.

Terrax: Y yo de Alpha.

Night al igual que Mike, tenía el pelaje teñido a negra como la crin en rojo, con una pegatina con el símbolo del alpha en donde sería su cutie mark. Llevaba una armadura que emulaba el fuego. Y Terrax tenía las plumas pintadas de rojo.

Spike: Vaya, chicos. Unos disfraces muy originales (no como otros).

Decía el dragón a ambos ponis susurrando en la última parte. Ahí éstos le agradecieron las palabras al dragón.

Mike: Gracias, Spike.

Spike: Y el resto tampoco os quedan mal.

Decía Spike señalando al resto de la patrulla. Red Fire iba disfrazada de rockera con su crin peinado de forma que abultara mucho. Ocelot iba de vaquero al igual que Applejack. Eye Fox de Robind Hood. Vulcan de hot dog gigante (se habrá partido la cabeza pensando en el disfraz el tío), Ghost con una sabana blanca emulando un fantasma (sin duda algo típico en ella). Medic con traje negro de ninja, Black Wing de guardia lunar, Blue Sky iba disfrazado de guardia solar, White Shield de "predator". Bit no llevaba un disfraz propiamente dicho, como mucho, un gran abrigo negro y una mascara negra que le cubría el rostro. Lyndon llevaba un sencillo disfraz de ladrón (aunque tampoco es que se note mucho la diferencia la verdad XDD).

Applejack: ¿De salchicha gigante? ¿En serio, Vulcan?

Vulcan: ¿Qué tiene de malo este disfraz?

Preguntaba el robot sin comprender las palabras de la vaquera. Applejack rotando los ojos, respondió.

Applejack: No. Nada, Vulcan.

Rarity: ¿Dónde están Darkwing, Rebeca y Heart Fire?

Preguntaba la pony modista al ver no ver a las tres chicas. Mike tranquilamente respondió.

Mike: No te preocupes. En seguida vienen.

Acto seguido aparecieron las tres chicas faltantes.

Dark: Ya estamos aquí ¿Qué os parece mi disfraz?

Preguntaba Darkwing, llevando un disfraz de vampiresa, que consistía en un hermoso vestido rojo brillante sin mangas, con colmillos postizos en la boca. Un colgante de murciélago negro. Un pasador de pelo con forma de murciélago negro con las alas abiertas. Unos brazaletes dorados en las patas delanteras.

Dark: ¿Qué tal estoy, chicos?

Preguntaba la alicornio, adoptando una voz y pose seductora.

Mike: Muy guapa, Darkwing. Sin duda eres toda una belleza vampirica.

La decía Mike sin poder evitar admirar el disfraz de Darkwing, donde se la veía bastante guapa. Darkwing le agradeció el elogio.

Dark: Je, je, je, je. Gracias, Mike, pero no solo yo. También mis compañeros.

Decía esto justo cuando pasaba Dark Cloud con unas alas de murciélago postizos en sus alas, pasando al lado de Fluttershy donde la pegaso se asustó y se echó al suelo tapándose los ojos y temblando de miedo. El fénix posándose en la grupa de su compañera, dijo de forma dramática.

Drak Cloud: ¡Cuidaos, mortales, porque aquí llega el terrible conde fénix drácula! ¡Temed al gran señor de la noche! Jua, jua, jua.

Decía esto el fénix, mientras se reía de forma perversa y escondía su rostro tras un ala emulando una capa de vampiro. El grupo se rió levemente por la actuación del fénix. Acto seguido apareció Silver Lion detrás de su dueña. Llevaba una capa negra por la espalda y unas pintadas rojas en la cara emulando sangre. El pequeño león mirando de forma feroz al grupo, les decía con su tierna vocecilla.

Silver Lion: ¡Yo soy un terrible león vampiro! ¡Os voy a chupar la sangre a todos! ¡Groaaaar...!

Decía el pequeño león haciendo un rugido final, pero en vez de dar miedo, daba ternura, haciendo que más de uno se muriera de ternura al ver al tierno león tratando de rugir de aquella manera. Incluso Fluttershy al verlo tan tierno, olvidó sus miedos mientras decía.

Fluttershy: Oh, Silver Lion. Te ves tan tierno y adorable así.

Decía la pegaso acercándose volando al pequeño león y acariciando su melena con ternura.

Rebeca: Y bueno ¿Qué os parece el mío? Tampoco se queda corto precisamente.

Comentaba Rebeca llevando puesto un disfraz de shaman japonés. Una minifalda roja y una camisa blanca de shaman con detalles rojos y con estampados de flores rojas en las mangas. Unas medias rojas y unas sandalias japonesas rojas. Unas tiras en forma de rombos colgando en la espalda. El pelo suelto con unas cintas haciendo unas pequeñas coletas sobre la cabeza. Llevaba un especie de espanta espíritus (no se como se llama exactamente eso) que era una varita con varias tiras de papel en forma de rombos unos detrás de otros. Iba acompañados por Golden Tail y Silver Tail en su forma de zorro. Unas bolas de energía azul en forma de espíritus se movían alrededor de ella y sobre los zorros.

Night: El tuyo también es muy original Rebeca. Muy guapa.

Rebeca: Gracias, majo.

Agradecía la chica. Mike viendo a los zorros espirituales acompañándola, comentó.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que por eso me pediste que te prestara a Golden Tail. La verdad es que es un buen complemento los zorros.

Comentaba el alicornio azul, mientras veía como Golden Tail en su forma zorro, daba varias veces con una de sus patas delanteras el espanta espíritus de Rebeca, mientras Silver Tail estaba tranquilamente de pie al lado de la chica. La chica sonriente, le contestó a Mike.

Rebeca: Pues sí, Mike. Los zorros en la cultura japonesa son representados como formas físicas de algunos como en pequeños zorros, y pensé que Golden Tail y Silver Tail serían un buen complemento para el disfraz.

Dark: Natural. Entre dos zorros y una zorra, el trío perfecto.

Bromeaba Darkwing, molestando a Rebeca donde ahí la contestó molesta.

Rebeca: Cállate, condenada murciélago.

Dark: Pulgosa.

Rebeca: Chupa sangres.

Comenzaron a discutir ambas chicas, mientras gotas de sudor caían en el grupo. Mike tratando de poner calma, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Chicas, calmaos. Que estamos en una fiesta y no en un ring de combate. Así que tengamos la fiesta en paz. Y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo haces para que aparezcan esas dos bolas azules como fantasmas, Rebeca?

Preguntaba el alicornio, señalando las dos esferas de fuego azul. Rebeca alegremente le respondió.

Rebeca: Ah, eso. Es con ayuda de Anivia con sus poderes del hielo lo que les da esa forma.

Sherrys: Algo útil tendría que hacer el plumífero.

Completaba el gato apareciendo junto con Anivia en su espalda. El gran gato tenía el pelaje teñido de amarillo con una rayas negras, emulando a un gran tigre.

Sherrys: Solo espero que estas pintadas se quiten con un baño. O ya me veo yo pasando de un Rainbow Cat a un Rainbow Tiger.

Comentaba aburrido el gato haciendo reír a los demás por su comentario. Anivia ahí le dijo en plan broma.

Anivia: Tranquilo, pulgoso. Solo dos lavados primero en húmedo y luego en seco, y un poco de detergente y luego meterte en la lavadora por 15 horas y estarás como nuevo.

Bromeaba la fénix para molestia del gato. Finalmente apareció Heart Fire junto con Lily.

Heart Fire: Bueno ¿Y qué os parece los nuestros?

Heart Fire llevaba puesto un disfraz de bailarina de la danza del vientre, unos pantalones azules junto con una mini cazadora del mismo color, un velo azul y estaba peinada con una trenza. Un collar de joyas falsas y unas pulseras doradas en los brazos y no era la única. Con ella estaba Lily con un disfraz similar, solo que en rosa. Ambas chicas estaban verdaderamente hermosas ganándose la atención de Spike y Night Ray donde las veían con la boca abierta por lo increíblemente hermosas que estaban éstas. Pyro apareció volando parándose en la grupa de su compañera.

Night: Vaya, Heart Fire. Estas hermosa...

Dijo el unicornio sin apenas saber que decir a Heart Fire. La alicornio sonrió a la vez que se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido del unicornio y ésta le respondió mientras sonreía levemente.

Heart: Je, je, je. Gracias, Night. La verdad es que Rarity nos ayudó un poco con los disfraces.

Night: Se nota, preciosa...

Decía el unicornio con una mirada y sonrisa boba, mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza. Mike miraba en parte molesto por como miraba el unicornio a su hija del futuro (celos prematuros de padre activados).

Spike: Tú también estas verdaderamente hermosa, Lily.

Decía el dragón, mirando con una sonrisa boba a la dragona. Lily ligeramente sonrojada, le respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras ocultaba sus mejillas con sus garras para que no se notara el rubor.

Lily: je, je. Gracias, Spike. Eres un encanto.

Rarity tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo al ver que Spike centraba su atención en la dragoncilla. Mike mirando el disfraz de Twilight, la comentó.

Mike: Vaya, Twilight. Veo que te has disfrazado de viejo chiflado.

Bromeaba el alicornio haciendo reír a los demás. Twilight molesta por el comentario de Mike, le respondió.

Twilight: ¡No voy disfrazada de viejo chiflado! Voy disfrazada de Star Swirl el barbudo.

Ocelot: Pues eso. De viejo chiflado.

Seguía con la broma Ocelot riéndose levemente, molestando así a Twilight donde ahí le dijo al vaquero.

Twilight: ¡Star Swirl el barbudo no es un viejo chiflado! El fue uno de los magos más grandes que tuvo nunca Equestria.

Dark Cloud: Y también un viejo chiflado.

Respondía Dark Cloud uniéndose a la broma, haciendo enfadar aun más a Twilight donde ahí ésta gritó.

Twilight: ¡Que no es un viejo chiflado!

Volvía a gritar enfadada la unicornio. mientras el resto del grupo se reía levemente.

Dark: Vale. No es un viejo chiflado.

Twilight: Por fin. Ya era hora.

Rebeca: Solo chiflado.

Dijo de repente Rebeca con una sonrisa al igual que Darkwing.

Dark: Ahí le has dado, cara gata. ja, ja, ja.

Rebeca: Y tú, cara de murciélago. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían las dos, mientras Twilight ya bastante enfadada, pegó a voz en grito.

Twilight: ¡QUE NO ES UN VIEJO CHIFLADOOO!

Gritaba completamente enfadada la unicornio, haciendo reír al grupo. Ahí Mike les comentó a sus amigos.

Mike: (Me encanta hacer esta broma a Twilight sobre eso).

Night: (¿Sobre quién?).

Dark: (Sobre el viejo chiflado).

Rebeca: (Pero que muy chiflado)

Bromeaban los jóvenes en voz baja para que no la oyeran Twilight, pero de pese a ello, Twilight gritó de nuevo.

Twilight: ¡Que no es un viejo chiflado!

Spike: ¿Quién, Twilight?

Twilight: Star Swirl el barbudo.

Mike: Ah, ya. Star Swirl el barbudo y que era en realidad un gran mago.

Dijo Mike y Twilight mirando molesta a Mike le gritó.

Twilight: Que no. Que era un viejo chiflado.

Dijo de repente Twilight, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo dijo y todo el mundo estalló a carcajadas.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Muy buena, Mike. Ja, ja, ja. Se la has jugado.

Black: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambas yeguas, mientras Twilight se sonrojaba por la metedura de pata que había hecho ésta. Spike y los jóvenes ponis y chica se reían sin parar.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Gizmo cubierto con una sabana que asustó a Fluttershy al haber apareció así de repente. El robot flotando con la sabana encima, le daba cierto toque de fantasma volador, y con las luces azules de sus ojos bajo la sábana, le daban cierto aire fantasmal. Eye Fox al verlo, comentó.

Fox: Hola, Gizmo ¿Ha terminado ya Camaleón de encontrar disfraz?

Preguntaba la arquera. Gizmo hizo varios sonidos y Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Ya veo. Sigue teniendo problemas para encontrar un disfraz perfecto para esta noche.

Respondía la arquera. Ahí las manes preguntaron.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué le pasa a Camaleón que no viene?

Applejack: Sí. Pensé que sería el primero en aparecer con un disfraz de los suyos.

Completaba la vaquera. Pinkie Pie la apoyó.

Pinkie: Cierto. A mí me encanta verle con sus disfraces.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa, mientras daba alegres saltitos. Ahí la patrulla respondió.

Ocelot: Camaleón siempre tiene el mismo problema en todos los años durante la fiesta de Nightmare Moon.

Twilight: ¿Qué problema?

Preguntó la unicornio ya más tranquila. Ahí Ocelot respondió.

Ocelot: Que Camaleón nunca logra encontrar el disfraz perfecto para estas fiestas.

Ghost: Puede pasar horas y horas buscando el disfraz que considere adecuado.

Black: Aunque lo haga con días de antelación, Camaleón siempre tiene algún problema para encontrar el disfraz perfecto.

White: Y aunque lo encuentre, al final no le gusta y se busca otro.

Ante lo que comentaron el grupo de la patrulla, Applejack exclamó sorprendida.

Applejack: ¡Esperad un momento! ¿Estáis diciendo que alguien como Camaleón, tiene problemas para un encontrar un disfraz perfecto para estas fiestas?

Rarity: Vaya. Eso suena casi irónico.

Fox: Sí. En cierto modo, suena absurdo, pero así es.

Spike: Pues espero que acabe pronto o se perderá la fiesta.

Sky: No hay que preocuparse por ello. Al final aparecerá y con un disfraz alucinante. Ya lo veréis.

Decía el paladín con un tono de confianza.

Dark Cloud: Bueno. Dejémonos de esperar y vayamos a divertirnos. Tenemos una fiesta la cual durara toda la noche.

Decía animado Dark Cloud con ganas de divertirse. Los demás le dieron la razón.

Pinkie: Es cierto. Tenemos muchos juegos que jugar y dulces que recolectar, sobre todo ricos dulces. Vamos todos.

Decía la pony rosa, extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran de goma y agarró a Applejack y Ocelot, para irse corriendo a los juegos que había en la noche de Nightmare Moon.

Black: Vamos, chicos. Como dice Dark Cloud. Tenemos mucho que hacer para divertirnos.

Comentaba alegremente la bat pony echándose a volar junto a Rainbow. Todo el mundo fue a las fiesta a divertirse en diversos juegos.

Durante el paseo, el grupo pudo ver a algunos potros disfrazados como la patrulla y algunos como Mike y los jóvenes. Estaba claro que habían muchos admiradores de la Patrulla Harmony, cosa que al grupo les agradaba ver a los jóvenes divertirse de aquella forma.

Eye Fox, Medic y Fluttershy estaban en el tiro de calabazas. Black Wing, Rainbow y Blue Sky con el juego de las arañas.

Ocelot estaba junto con Twilight y Ghost en un juego que consistía en derribar patos de goma con una pistola de agua. Para alguien con la puntería de Ocelot, no era un reto muy difícil y lograba acertar en todos los objetivos sin problema alguno.

Vulcan estaba en otro juego que consistía en usar unas pistolas de balas adhesivas de goma para derribar unas dianas y ganar unos peluches para las CMC. Por desgracia, el dueño del local era un tramposo y tenía los aparatos trucados para que no se pudieran llevarse ningún premio. Al final Vulcan ya cansado de seguir con ello, decidió probar la acción directa. Sacó un cañón de energía de su brazo derecho convertible y apunto con ella a las dianas, donde el dueño asustado de echó al suelo. Acto seguido Vulcan disparó su cañón, logrando dar en casi todas las dianas y cargarse parte del fondo del local. El dueño asustado, les entregó los peluches más grandes a Vulcan y a las CMC. Sobraba decir que a las potrillas las moló un montón ver a Vulcan disparando el cañón de plasma.

Mike y los otros jóvenes junto con Spike y Lily, estaban en la pesca de manzanas. Varios potros y dragoncillos estaban en dicho lugar, hasta que de repente algo emergió del agua resultando ser nada menos que Nightmare donde ahí soltó un gran rugido.

Nightmare: ¡GROAARRRR...!

Rugió con fuerza el dragón, asustando a los niños haciéndolos huir de miedo, mientras el dragón negro se reía sin parar ante la broma que había hecho éste.

Rebeca: ¡Nightmare! Eso no es ha estado bien.

Le regañaba la chica. Nightmare sin parar de reírse, la respondió.

Nightmare: Ja, ja, ja. Vamos, Rebeca. Hoy es el día de los sustos y bromas. Ja, ja, ja. Nunca viene mal sacar un buen susto de vez en cuando.

Rainbow se reía también, ya que la había hecho gracia la broma del dragón pese a que Twilight la miraba feo. Ahí Spike le preguntó al dragón negro.

Spike: Oye, Nightmare ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Nightmare: ¿Mi hermano? Esta con Golden Heart por ahí acompañando a unos niños ponis y dragones cogiendo dulces. Están bien los dos por lo menos je, je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose el dragón. Más tarde, estaban Heart Fire y Lily con sus respectivos disfraces, realizando bailes de la danza del vientre y sobraba decir que ambas chicas lo hacían bastante bien, en especial Heart Fire donde parecía tener un gran talento para el baile.

Todo el mundo veía a ambas chicas bailar, donde sobraba decir que lo hacían bastante bien. Todo el mundo las miraba a ambas, en especial Night y Spike que miraban a ambas con unas miradas de enamorados. A Mike le molestó un poco esto de como Night miraba a su futura hija y le dio un codazo para que se espabilara.

Éstos se fueron dejando solo a Spike que seguía mirando a Lily hasta que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, alguien lo atrapó y lo metió en un saco para desaparecer de allí.

Spike: ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Socorrooo! ¡Que alguien me ayudeee...!

Gritaba asustado Spike metido en un saco, siendo llevado por quién sabe quién. Nadie vio aquello salvo Gizmo que aun con el disfraz puesto, iba flotando y siguiendo al secuestrador de Spike a un lugar incierto.

Más tarde, a Spike lo sacaron del saco. Lo primero que vio es que estaba en el bosque de Everfree.

Spike: ¿El bosque Everfree? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

¿?: Muy fácil, pequeño dragón pony. Nosotros te trajimos aquí.

Se oyó una voz detrás de Spike que le heló la sangre, ya que la reconocía perfectamente. El dragón se giró y sus preocupaciones se confirmaron cuando vio quién era.

Spike: Gar...Gar...Garble...

Dijo nervioso y asustado el dragón al ver a nada menos que al dragón rojo matón que conoció durante la emigración de los dragones.

Garble: Hola, pequeña lagartija ¿Me echaste de menos?

Decía con burla el dragón, mientras se acercaba a Spike donde el pequeño dragón hasta toparse con un árbol. Spike nervioso, trató de hablar.

Spike: ¿Qué...qué haces por aquí, Garble?

Garble: ¿No es obvio? Vengo por venganza.

Respondió el dragón con cierto tono de ira en su voz.

Spike: ¿Venganza?

Garble: Así es. Contra el miserable dragón pony y sus amiguitas ponis que me humillaron en su día hace tiempo. Empezando por ti. Y para ello me traje a unos amigos. Largue, Teenage.

Nada mas decir eso Garble, aparecieron volando y aterrizando a su lado otros dos dragones adolescentes. El primero era un dragón delgado de escamas blancas, y el otro era un dragón robusto de escamas marrones.

Garble: Bien, pony dragón. Primero te haremos sufrir a ti y luego a tus amiguitas ponis.

Decía con malicia el dragón, mientras éste y sus compañeros se acercaban al asustado dragón violeta que se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse. Justo cuando sus garras estaban a punto de agarrar a Spike, un extraño zumbido se oyó por el bosque, deteniendo a los dragones adolescentes.

Largue: ¿Qué es eso?

Teenage: Quizás sea un fantasma.

Decía con temor el último dragón. Garble molesto, le respondió a este último.

Garble: ¡Idiota! Los fantasmas no existen.

Largue: ¿Entonces qué es ese sonido?

Preguntaba con temor el dragón blanco.

Garble: No importa lo que sea. Ahora mismo tenemos una lagartija que machacar.

Pero justo en ese momento, todos vieron algo blanco emerger de los árboles. Un especie de sabana blanca que flotaba en el aire, al mismo tiempo que emitía un extraño zumbido y unos ojos azules brillantes se veían por encima de dicha sábana. Los dragones al verlo, se asustaron.

Garble: Pero..¿Qué es eso?

Teenage: Un fa...fantasmaaaa...

Los tres dragones se asustaron y salieron corriendo sin mirar hacia donde iban y se chocaron contra unos árboles, haciendo que éstos se cayeran al suelo.

Spike estaba con la espalda contra el árbol, completamente asustado al ver al fantasma.

Spike: ¡No, por favor, señor fantasma! ¡No me haga daño!

Rogaba el pequeño dragón, mientras veía a fantasma pasar a su lado sin hacerla daño alguno. En ese momento Spike reconoció la sabana y a quién estaba debajo de ella, cosa que hizo que su miedo desapareciera.

Spike: (Espera. Es Gizmo).

Decía en voz baja el dragón violeta, ahora sonriendo al reconocer a su amigo mecánico. Los dragones recuperaron el conocimiento justo para ver al presunto fantasma acercarse a éstos. Los tres dragones se abrazaron unos a otros verdaderamente asustados

Largue: Un...un fantasma...

Teenage: ¡Viene a maldecirnos a todos por haber entrado en su tierra maldita!

Garble: Ca...Calmaos...No...No os asustéis...

Trataba de el dragón rojo de calmar sin éxito a sus compañeros, pero al igual que él, éstos estaban enormemente asustados.

Gizmo con su disfraz puesto, seguía avanzando y haciendo ruidos raros, mientras iba hacia donde estaban los tres dragones asustados donde retrocedían más y más a punto de echarse a correr.

Todo iba bien hasta que sin querer, la sábana se enganchó en una rama por donde pasaba por debajo Gizmo y al final la rama le quitó dicha sábana, revelando al pequeño drom que no se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el disfraz. Spike al verlo, trató de avisarle.

Spike: Eh..Gizmo..Gizmo...

Trataba Spike se avisar al drom, pero éste no le oía. Los tres dragones al ver al drom sin el disfraz, se dieron cuenta de que fue un engaño y perdieron por completo el miedo. Ahora miraban de forma amenazante al drom.

Gizmo al darse cuenta de que los dragones ya no le miraban con miedo, se giró y ahí vio la sábana enganchada. Una gota de sudor tipo anime se le formó al lado del robot al darse cuenta de que ahora tanto él como Spike estaban en problemas. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Garble lo agarró con sus garras al drom y poniéndolo enfrente de su cara y mirándole de forma amenazante, le dijo.

Garble: Con que haciendo pasar por fantasma ¿Eh? No es más que una simple chatarra voladora.

Comentaba el dragón con tono amenazante al drom, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos brillantes de la máquina.

Garble: Ahora mismo voy a reducir a chatarra fundida con mi aliento de fuego.

El dragón rojo iba cogiendo aire para lanzar una llamarada que fundiese al robot, pero Spike viendo eso, intervino.

Spike: ¡No, Gizmo!

Gritaba Spike corriendo como le permitían sus pequeñas patitas y llegando hasta Garble, le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla, cosa que hizo que Garble chillara de dolor y soltara a Gizmo salvándolo del aliento de fuego.

Garble: ¡Au, au, ua! ¡Mi pie! ¡Au...!

Se quejaba de dolor el dragón, dando saltos con una pata, mientras la otra era sujetada con ambas garras.

Spike: ¡Gizmo! ¡Corre!

Gritaba alarmado Spike saliendo corriendo, siendo seguido por Gizmo. Garble ya algo mejor del pie y verdaderamente enfadado, les dijo a sus compañeros.

Garble: ¡No os quedéis ahí parados, como idiotas! ¡Id a por ellos!

Ordenaba Garble a sus compañeros, donde éstos salieron volando, siendo luego seguidos por Garble.

Mientras tanto, Spike y Gizmo seguían huyendo lo más deprisa que podían. Éstos miraron para atrás y veían como les venían persiguiendo volando los dragones.

Garble: ¡No escaparas de nosotros, maldito pony dragón!

Amenazaba el dragón rojo. Spike se asustó y corrió más deprisa. Gizmo descendió levemente para que Spike se pudiera agarrar por debajo de él y así colgado, poder huir más deprisa, por desgracia no lo suficiente. Poco a poco los dragones los estaban alcanzando.

Garble: ¡Ya sois nuestros!

Decía el dragón rojo con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro a punto de coger a Spike y a Gizmo, pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlos, apareció nada menos que Holy (aun con las plumas tintadas) y ésta desde su cuerpo soltó un haz de luz que cegó a los dragones.

Garble: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No veo nada...!

Se quejaba el dragón al no poder ver nada y éste junto con los otros dragones, se chocaron contra un árbol que acabaron atravesándolo cada uno encima del otro y sus cabezas por el otro lado del tronco.

Los tres dragones trataba de liberarse, hasta que apareció Dark Cloud enfrente de ellos y les dijo.

Dark Cloud: Buenas noches, amigos.

Decía el fénix con una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzando un rayo oscuro contra los tres dragones, haciéndolos salir del árbol y que cayeran al suelo los tres aturdidos. Éstos medio levantados, vieron a Silver Lion con su disfraz todavía puesto, mirando a los dragones con expresión de animal feroz (aunque en realidad se le veía tierno así de enfadadillo).

Garble: ¿Y qué se supone qué eres tú, gatito?

Silver Lion: No soy un gatito. Soy un grande y feroz león vampiro ¡Groaaaar...!

Trataba de rugir el pequeño león, pero más que un rugido, le salía como un especie de maullido adorable. Los tres dragones se miraron unos a otros y se rieron a carcajadas.

Garble: Ja, ja, ja ¿Un grande y fiero león vampiro tú? Ja, ja, ja. Si no pareces más que una simple bola de pelos con peluca?

Se reía Garble al igual que sus compañeros a carcajadas. Silver Lion volvió a coger aire para lanzar otro rugido. El león gritó y justo se oyó un fuerte rugido de león que hizo callar a los tres dragones.

Garble: ¿Pero qué?

Teenage: ¿Eso lo hizo el pequeño león?

Preguntaba el dragón hasta que oyó otra voz.

Sherrys: No. He sido yo.

Apareció de detrás del león plateado el gran gato, saltando hacia donde estaban los tres dragones. Antes de que pudieran los dragones reaccionar, el gran gato les metió a éstos unos fuertes golpes de zarpa que los mandó a volar a varios metros al suelo.

Spike junto con Gizmo, se acercaron a los animales y sintiéndose ya a salvo, comentaron.

Spike: Chicos. Habéis venido.

Sherrys: No solo yo, pequeño dragón. Nos trajimos compañía.

Y aparecieron Golen Tail y Silver Tail en su forma zorro, Anivia, Terrax y Pyro.

Spike: ¡Toma ya! Habéis venido todos. Al menos vosotros.

Celebraba el dragón al ver a todos sus amigos animales en ese momento. Ahí Anivia dijo.

Anivia: Sí, Spike, amigo. Cuando vimos a Gizmo siguiendo al que te secuestró, pensamos en seguiros para que no os metierais en problemas.

Pyro: Y al final os metisteis en problemas de los grandes, chicos.

Terrax: Si lo llegamos a saber, habríamos avisado a Night y a los otros.

Comentaban los fénix. Spike de todos modos, estaba ya más aliviado al ver que sus amigos vinieron a rescatarlo. En ese momento Garble y los otros dos dragones regresaron muy molestos.

Garble: No importa cuantos amigos te traigas, pony dragón. Eso no impedirá que os destrocemos.

Amenazaba el dragón lanzándose hacia el grupo de animales y éstos salieron corriendo en diversas direcciones. Mientras corrían, Spike que lo hacía al lado de Sherrys, le preguntó.

Spike: Oye, Sherrys ¿Por qué no nos enfrentamos a ellos? Al menos los fénix y tú podríais enfrentaros a ellos sin problemas?

Sherrys: Cierto es que podemos tumbarlos sin problemas, pero la verdad es que nos apetece más divertirnos un poco a su consta.

Respondía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. El grupo de animales se dividió en tres y se fueron por caminos diferente. Los tres dragones hicieron lo mismo, solo que Garble siguió al grupo de Spike ya que tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

Teenage: ¡Os voy a aplastar!

Decía el dragón corpulento que perseguía a pie al grupo de Silver Lion, Anivia, Terrax y Silver Tail. Terrax utilizando sus poderes sobre la tierra, levantó una perturbación de tierra que hizo tropezar al dragón y se diera de morros contra el suelo. Silver Lion caminó hasta el dragón hasta tenerlo enfrente, mientras el dragón recobraba el sentido.

Teenage: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba el dragón justo cuando Silver Lion delante de su cara le lanzó un rugido de gato, pero el estado del dragón hizo ver en cierto modo la imagen triple del gato y con expresión feroz, haciendo que el dragón gritara de miedo y rápidamente se levantara y saliera corriendo mirando atrás, haciendo que apenas mirase hacia delante, se diera de morros contra una barra de hielo en horizontal y luego cayera al suelo completamente noqueado. Anivia apareciendo volando, se apeó en la barra de hielo mientras riéndose decía.

Anivia: Eso te habrá dejado "helado". je, je, je.

Se reía la fénix azul. El dragón medio aturdido se levantó y estando boca abajo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, justo cuando Silver Tail se acercó a su cola y le dio un fuerte mordisco en ella, haciendo que el dragón gritara de dolor y saliera corriendo con el pequeño zorro todavía mordiéndole la cola y siendo llevado en el aire, hasta que al final el dragón se tropezó y se metió de cabeza en el tronco de un árbol, quedando su cabeza atorada en el agujero.

Largue perseguía a Holy, Dark Cloud y a Pyro que volaban entre las ramas de los árboles.

Largue: ¡Os voy a convertir en pájaros asados en cuanto os coja!

Amenazaba el dragón. Los fénix se miraron entre sí mientras se reían maliciosamente y se movían pasando de rama en rama. Dark Cloud se dio la vuelta y girando de espaldas, generó una niebla oscura que nubló la visión del dragón.

Largue: ¡Eh! No veo nada.

Se quejaba el dragón que no veía nada en medio de aquella niebla oscura. Aquello provocó que se diera con todas las ramas que se encontrase.

Holy y Pyro sujetaban con sus patas una rama que tiraban de ella y justo cuando el dragón pasó cerca de ellos, la soltaron haciendo que la rama golpease al dragón y lo mandara volando hasta meterse de lleno en el interior de un tronco hueco, impidiendo que el dragón pudiera moverse en absoluto.

Garble perseguía al grupo donde estaba Spike, el pequeño dragón estaba acompañado por Sherrys, Gizmo y Golden Tail.

Spike: Espero que tengáis un plan, porque nos está alcanzando.

Comentaba Spike, preocupado por tener a Garble cada vez más cerca.

Garble: ¡Ahora si que sois míos!

Sherrys: Esta noche no, amigo.

Decía el gato riéndose, parándose de golpe y apoyándose en sus patas delanteras, para emplear las traseras para dar una doble patada en la cara del dragón rojo que lo tiró al suelo con dureza. El dragón enfadado se levantó, mientras veía a Sherrys retroceder hacia una pared rocosa donde se proyectaban las sombras de los árboles.

Garble: Tú serás el primero en caer, gato. Pienso hacerme un abrigo con tu piel.

Gritaba furioso el gato saltando hacia el gato. Sherrys riéndose maliciosamente, le contestó.

Sherrys: Creo que no.

El gato adopto afinidad espectral y se escabulló en la sombras proyectadas en los árboles, desapareciendo así de golpe. Garble vio eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse y se chocó por completo contra dicha pared, haciendo una gran grieta en ella. El dragón estaba algo atontado por el golpe, hasta que una gran roca le cayó encima de la cabeza con dureza, haciendo que le saliera un alto chichón que levantó la gran piedra que tenía encima de la cabeza.

En lo alto de pared de piedra, estaba Golden Tail siendo el zorro el autor de tirar la gran piedra. El pequeño zorro se reía por lo bajo hasta que apareció Garble asomándose por encima de la pared de roca, mirando verdaderamente enfadado al pequeño zorro. Golden Tail al verlo, salió corriendo, pero se tropezó haciendo que se diera de cara contra el suelo y Garble lo agarró con ambas garras para tenerlo delante de su cara.

Garble: Condenado animalejo. Ahora si que te voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras.

Amenazaba el dragón acercando su rostro hacia la del zorro. Golden Tail sin mostrar miedo alguno, le mordió fuertemente de la nariz al dragón haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Garble: ¡AHHHH..! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Suéltame mi nariiiiz!

Golden Tail: (Que te crees tú eso, majo).

Gritaba de dolor el dragón volviendo al suelo y con ambas garras tratando de quitarse al zorro dorado de encima, pero solo estaba logrando que el zorro le mordiera con mayor fuerza todavía.

Spike: ¡Aguanta, Golden Tail! ¡Allá voy!

Gritaba Spike saltando hacia una pata de Garble y mordiéndole con fuerza, haciendo gritar aun más de dolor al dragón.

Gizmo se unió a ellos y poniéndose detrás de Garble, le disparaba rayos eléctricos en el trasero del dragón rojo, haciendo gritar aun más de dolor a éste.

Garble estaba gritando más y más de dolor, mientras era mordisqueado por el zorro y el pequeño dragón violeta y siendo electrocutado por el drom. Sherrys tumbado tranquilamente sobre un tronco, veía la cómica escena entre los dragones y los animales.

Sherrys: Debería estar haciendo algo, pero me divierte tanto ver todo esto, que no me apetece pararlo para nada. Je, je, je.

Se reía el gran gato. Luego de un rato de torturas, los tres dragones adoloridos y con chichones y moratones por todas partes. Los animales enfrente de ellos del cual Spike estaba con ellos, les decían a los dragones.

Dark Cloud: Bueno, amigos ¿Os vais sin causar problemas o queréis que os zurremos aun más?

Preguntaba el fénix negro en plan burla. Garble mirando furioso al grupo de animales, le contestó.

Garble: ¡Idiotas! ¡Esta humillación la vais a pagar! ¡No creáis que hemos venido solos!

Decía el dragón rojo lanzando una llamarada al cielo. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba haciendo Garble, hasta que ocurrió.

Un gran grupo compuesto por dragones adolescentes aparecieron y se pararon al lado de Garble.

Garble: Esta es mi banda y con todo ellos os haremos pedazos.

Decía el dragón rojo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Spike preocupado, se escondió detrás de Gizmo.

Garble: Bien, banda ¡Atacad!

Los dragones iban a atacar al grupo donde éstos se pusieron en guardia, pero justo en ese momento, un fuerte ruido los alertó a todos.

Garble: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Eran el sonido de fuertes pisadas. Los pájaros huían de donde provenía el sonido, al igual que algunos animales. Algunos árboles eran derribados.

Tanto dragones como el grupo de Spike y amigos no sabían que era aquel extraño sonido, donde se oía cada vez más y más cerca.

Finalmente de en medio de los árboles, apareció derribando varios de éstos una gran criatura parecida a un dragón de hueso negro de tres cabezas y ojos llameantes. Con un corazón de piedra negra y garras enormes. El enorme dragón de tres cabeza soltó un aterrador rugido que se pudo oír por todo el bosque Everfree.

Los dragones al ver al enorme dragón de hueso, pegaron un chillido femenino de terror y salieron huyendo despavoridos para huir de la horrible bestia.

Spike temblaba de miedo ante el enorme dragón de hueso, mientras Sherrys y los otros se ponían en guardia para enfrentarse a aquella cosa, hasta que el dragón hablo.

Dragón de hueso: Hombre, chicos. Que casualidad encontraros por aquí.

Decía el dragón, cuya voz era conocida por el grupo donde ahí todos exclamaron.

Todos: ¿¡Camaleón!?

El dragón de un brillo naranja se deshizo, revelando ser Camaleón.

Camaleón: Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal?

Preguntaba tranquilamente el changeling. Spike sin creerse lo que vio, le preguntó a su amigo.

Spike: Camaleón ¿En serio eras tú el enorme dragón de hueso?

Camaleón: Claro, amigo. Después de estar buscando el disfraz perfecto, lo encontré. Y salí para pasear por el bosque Everfree para ver que tal me sentaba.

Terrax: Pues muy oportuno has sido, amigo. Les has dado un buen susto a esos dragones.

Dark Cloud: Sí, chico. ja, ja, ja. Ese chillido de nena sin duda me encantó oírles de esos dragones. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el fénix negro al igual que el resto. Ahí Spike habló.

Spike: Esto, chicos. Muchas gracias por salvarme antes. Sobre todo tú, Gizmo.

Agradecía el pequeño dragón a sus amigos. Gizmo hizo unos sonidos como diciendo "De nada".

Holy: No hay de que, Spike.

Terrax: Eres nuestro amigo, no lo olvides.

Anivia: Nunca abandonamos a nuestros amigos.

Dark Cloud: Todo eso está muy bien, pero mejor volvamos. Tenemos una fiesta que asistir.

Decía el fénix negro con ganas de marcha y haciendo un bailecito que hizo mucha gracia al grupo. Los animales y el dragón volvieron al pueblo para seguir con la fiesta.

Mientras en otro lugar. En una prisión de máxima seguridad en Draconem donde se encierran a los criminales más peligrosos y sanguinarios del reino, estaban caminando por sus pasillos el dragón Arquímedes, junto con el alcalde de la prisión. Un dragón milenario de escamas grises y panza blanca.

Alcalde: Así que buscáis a un nuevo recluta para vuestra causa ¿No, majestad?

Comentaba el alcalde, donde le complacía tener al rey de Draconem en su prisión. Cuando vino por primera vez a la prisión, le pagó al alcalde buena sumas por permitirle "reclutar" algunos prisioneros para engrosarlos en su ejercito. Cosa que para el alcalde era un excelente incentivo. El dragón rojo sin mirarle, le respondió.

Arquímedes: Así es. Perdí a Valter, así que tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude en mis planes.

Alcalde: Aquí tenemos a muchos que seguro que estarán gustosos de trabajar con usted, a cambio de una buena suma, claro.

Comentaba con codicia el alcalde, mostrando una carpeta con criminales potenciales que podrían servir al rey. Muchos prisioneros dragones con expresiones feroces y muchos de tamaños variables pasando de medianos a grandes e incluso colosales, gritaban furiosos desde las celdas.

Arquímedes: En realidad, yo ya tenía pensado en uno en concreto.

Alcalde: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en quién, majestad?

Unos instantes de silencio, donde era solo roto por los gritos de los dragones prisioneros. Finalmente Arquímedes dijo.

Arquímedes: Voy a reclutar a..."Doomeye"...

Nada mas decir ese nombre, el alcalde se puso blanco y los dragones presos que antes rugían furiosos, se callaron de golpe y retrocedieron asustados a la vez que temblaban de miedo.

Alcalde: ¿A...a...A Doomeye, majestad?

Tartamudeaba el alcalde. El dragón rojo riéndose malignamente, respondió.

Arquímedes: Así es.

Arquímedes andaba por los pasillos de la prisión hacia una dirección concreta, mientra el alcalde asustado, le seguía mientras trataba de decirle.

Alcalde: ¡Por favor, majestad! No libere a ese criminal. Su celda es lo único que nos protege de él. Es enormemente cruel y sanguinario que disfruta matando, hace parecer a Valter como un simple corderito.

Le rogaba el alcalde a Arquímedes, pero el rey no parecía siquiera cambiar de idea y le dijo.

Arquímedes: Por eso lo quiero. Me es perfecto para mis planes.

Alcalde: Conozco un montón de ciudades destruidas que dirían justo lo contrario.

Arquímedes: Todos hemos destruido ciudades.

Alcalde: No todos.

Finalmente el recorrido a lo largo del pasillo lleno de celdas con la peor chusma criminal, llegaron hacia un gran portón de más de cuatro metros de altura, con el símbolo de una gran calavera blanca en la puerta. Con varios símbolos de peligro en la puerta. Una cerradura enorme, fuertes y grandes cadenas delante de la puerta. La puerta estaba soldada en los extremos. Dicha puerta parecía estar hecha para no abrirse jamás y asegurarse de que nadie pudiera salir de ella de ninguna forma.

Alcalde: Por favor, majestad. Le pido que rectifique, se lo ruego.

Rogaba por última vez el alcalde, hasta que Arquímedes ya harto, le cogió del cuello y mirándole furioso le dijo.

Arquímedes: ¡Silencio! ¡Abrid esa celda de una vez!

Ordenaba furioso el rey. Los dragones vigilantes obedecieron y comenzaron a quitar con gran temor todas las protecciones de la puerta. Lo que quedaba era la parte soldada, del cual Arquímedes adoptó su forma titán y lanzó una llamarada que deshizo las partes soldadas. Uno de los guardias temeroso, abría lentamente la puerta hasta que finalmente la pudo abrir del todo y acto seguido salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Dentro de la celda estaba todo enormemente oscuro sin que se pudiera ver absolutamente nada. En ese momento se oyó el sonido de pisadas, solo que no sonaban a las de un dragón. Más bien sonaban a modo de cascos.

Tanto prisioneros como guardias y el alcalde, estaban escondidos y temblando de miedo ante lo que iba a salir de la celda. En cambio, Arquímedes se mantenía tranquilo, pero aun así en guardia.

Finalmente se vio al ocupante de aquella celda solo que al contrario de lo que se esperaría de una prisión de dragones, el que salió fue un extraño pony.

Irónicamente el prisionero era un pony, pero uno con detalles muy concretos. Tenía el pelaje negro. Su crin era gris con detalles negros y muy corto. Ojos verdes solo que eran de dragón. Su apariencia podría confundirse con un simple unicornio por el cuerno, si no fuera porque este tenía alas de dragón, cola de dragón como espinas grises desde el cuello hasta casi el final de la cola. Llevaba unas cadenas en sus cuatro patas como en las alas, al igual que una protección anti magia en el cuerno. Llevaba un traje elegante marrón como de detective estereotipado impidiendo ver su cutie mark, pero sin sombrero. En el cuello llevaba unos googles.

El extraño pony tronó el cuello mientras decía.

Pony: Mmm...Llevo siglos ahí metido, sin poder respirar aire fresco.

Decía el extraño pony. Todos los dragones del lugar miraban temblando de miedo al extraño pony como si fuera el mismisimo demonio en persona, todos salvo Arquímedes. El extraño pony vio a Arquímedes y sonriendo maliciosamente, le preguntó.

Pony: ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar, amigo?

Arquímedes: Soy Arquímedes. Actual rey de Draconem. Y tú debes ser Doomeye ¿Me equivocp?

Pony: Sí. Soy yo. Con que rey ¿Eh? ¿Y qué hace el rey en un agujero infecto como éste?

Preguntaba el extraño pony de forma elegante en su voz. Arquímedes le contestó.

Arquímedes: Tú me ayudarás en una importante búsqueda que estoy actualmente realizando. También quiero que elimines a unas molestias que no paran de interferir en mis planes. Ayúdame a reunir lo que busco y elimina a esas sabandijas, y yo te concederé la libertad.

Le ofrecía Arquímedes al pony. Doomeye con una sonrisa perversa, le contestó.

Doomeye: Hagamos otro trato. Yo hago lo que me pides y a cambio, tú me ofreces un sitio en tu gobierno.

Arquímedes se giró un momento pensando y luego de voltear de nuevo mirando al pony, le dijo.

Arquímedes: Haz lo que te pido y me lo pensaré.

Doomeye: Je, je, je. Tenemos un trato entonces.

Sonreía maliciosamente el extraño pony dragón, al mismo tiempo que una corriente de energía recorrió sus patas, destruyendo al instante las cadenas y anillo anti magia como si fuesen de papel. Los guardias y prisioneros se asustaron por ello y el alcalde se escondió de detrás de Arquímedes temblando por miedo al pony dragón.

El extraño unicornio de alas de dragón fue avanzando por los pasillos de las celdas. Mientras lo hacía, veía a los dragones mirándolo con un miedo enorme, en especial los prisioneros que retrocedían hasta la parte más profunda de sus celdas por miedo a que el extraño pony les hiciera algo. El unicornio al ver como los dragones temblaban de miedo ante él, sonrió y comentó.

Doomeye: Me alegra ver que no he perdido toque en absoluto. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba el extraño unicornio con una expresión malvada, mientras se reía por lo bajo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ya veo que os habéis divertido mucho en la fiesta de Nightmare Moon.

Le comentaba la grifo sentada en la mesa con comida, mientras el grifo atiborrándose ante todo lo que encontraba, la contestaba.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. Para ser mi primera fiesta donde me invitan, fue sin duda una pasada. Y el disfraz de Camaleón sin duda causó sensación. Ja, ja, ja. La de ponis y dragones que se asustaron al verlo, hasta que descubrieron que era un disfraz. Ja, ja, ja. Eso sin duda fue inolvidable.

Se reía el grifo mientras comía, hasta que al hacerlo, se atragantó sin poder respirara y tuvo que beberse un gran vaso de agua para que se le pasara la comida.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	48. Cap 47 Los Problemas Nunca Vienen solos

**Capítulo 47**

 **Los Problemas Nunca Vienen Solos  
**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te contaré la siguiente aventura de la patrulla y por supuesto, de mi grandiosa intervención.

Comentaba de forma presumida el grifo. Jill prestándole atención, le comentó.

Jill: Supongo que me contarás sobre que el alicornio y la patrulla fueron a por el siguiente ingrediente.

Lyndon: Así es, mi hermosa dama. El alicornio sospechaba que el siguiente ingrediente sería cerca de Arabia Sentada, debido a la naturaleza de ésta.

Jill: ¿Y cuál, buscaban?

Lyndon: En esta ocasión la llamada Rosa del Desierto. Una extraña rosa muy difícil de encontrar por otros medios, pero que aparece un montón de ellas en un determinado lugar cada mil años. Sobra decir que encontrarla antes que los matones de Arquímedes, era importante.

Jill: Ya veo. Prosigue, por favor.

Lyndon: Claro. No hay problema.

El grifo volví a su libro para narrar la historia.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Mike y su patrulla estaban ya en Arabia Sentada. Vinieron volando desde la nave Infinity para llegar cuando antes y aterrizaron la nave a las afueras de la ciudad.

Rebeca ahí llevaba un traje marrón con capucha que la cubría el cuerpo entero para protegerse del abrasador sol, pero ajustado para que esta no sea un impedimento para Rebeca en caso de que hubiera algún combate. El que no se libraba del calor era Sherrys que debido a su mata de pelo, pasaba bastante calor.

Con ellos estaban también las mane y Spike que vinieron para hacer turismo por la ciudad, en especial Rarity que tenía la oportunidad de comprar telas únicas en dicha ciudad para su tienda.

La ciudad estaba construido por la parte externar por casas de piedra y cemento, donde residían los ponis más pobres. Mientras en el interior de la ciudad tras una gran muralla que rodeaba las cercanías del palacio, estaban las calles ricas donde habían casas mejor diseñadas y decoradas donde vivían los ricos y nobles de la ciudad. En el centro del reino estaba el palacio del raja.

Por las calles caminaban la patrulla junto con las manes. Sobraba decir que las mane miraban maravilladas dichas calles.

Twilight: Este lugar es grandioso.

Applejack: Tú lo has dicho, azucarillo. Este lugar no está tan mal.

Rarity: Pues imaginaos como serán las partes centrales donde están las zonas ricas. De momento aquí se encuentran telas verdaderamente fabulosas con que podré hacer maravillosos diseños.

Comentaba la unicornio emocionada, mirando completamente maravillada las diversas tiendas de telas que habían en las calles.

Lily: Reconozco que este sitio no está nada mal.

Spike: Sí. Puede que estemos en las zonas pobres, pero tampoco está tan mal esto.

Comentaban ambos dragones.

Ghost: Cuanta gente. Desde luego, sería difícil sentirse solo por aquí.

Sherrys: Cosa que para ti sería muy fácil hacer eso.

La decía el gato a Ghost. La pony fantasma agachando la cabeza le respondió.

Ghost: Supongo que en mi caso sería especial.

Respondía la pony fantasma con un aura de depresión, ya que para ella era muy sencillo pasar desapercibida, ya que muy pocos salvo la patrulla o el gato, notaban su presencia siquiera.

White: Podríamos hacer un poco de turismo ¿No te parece, Red Fire?

Comentaba White cogiendo del casco a Red Fire. La alicornio sonriendo, le contestó mientras le cogía del brazo al semental.

Red: No sería una mala idea, White Shield querido.

Respondía Red Fire y ambos sonrieron. Eye Fox les llamó la atención.

Fox: ¡Eh, tortolitos! Os recuerdo que estamos en una misión y no podemos perder el tiempo en turismo y...

En ese momento notó que Vulcan que antes caminaba a su lado, no estaba.

Fox: ¿Y dónde se ha metido el robot idiota?

Camaleón: ¿Tú dónde crees, compañera?

La decía Camaleón disfrazado de mercader, señalando con su casco hacia donde estaba Vulcan. El robot estaba mirando embobado a un grupo de hermosas yeguas bailarinas de la danza del vientre con hermoso vestidos.

Vulcan: Oh, sí, nenas. Moved esos flancos.

Comentaba el robot mientras babeaba, hasta que un golpe de arco en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

Fox: ¡Vulcan, idiota! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías.

Le gritaba enfadada la arquera, mientras Vulcan se sobaba la cabeza y la decía a ésta.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Eye Fox. No se que tiene de malo que disfrute un poco de los atractivos del lugar.

Se quejaba Vulcan. Eye Fox levantó de nuevo su arco, amenazándole con darle otra vez en al cabeza.

Vulcan: Vale, vale. Ya voy. Ya voy.

Respondía el robot yendo rápidamente hacia el grupo, mientras éstos se reían de él.

Twilight: Muchas gracias, chicos, por traernos con vosotros a este lugar.

Agradecía la unicornio. La patrulla la respondieron.

Bit: No hay por qué darlas.

Medic: Cuando dijisteis que queríais venir a Arabia Sentada, no vimos por que no podríais venir.

Fluttershy: La verdad es que se agradece. Esta ciudad es bastante bonita.

Comentaba la pegaso sonriendo alegremente, mientras veía la ciudad. Ahí Lyndon comentó de forma dramática.

Lyndon: Por supuesto, linda. Arabia Sentada es considerada como la gran joya del desierto. Con sus maravillas y riquezas. Tiendas de todo tipo, sus grandes obras y arquitectura.

Dark: Has estado aquí antes ¿Verdad, Lyndon?

Preguntaba la alicornio con sospecha del grifo. Lyndon ante la pregunta, la respondió.

Lyndon: Pues sí. Hace mucho tiempo que pasé por esta ciudad y pude apreciar sus maravillas.

Sky: Para robarlas luego ¿No?

Comentó el paladín con perspicacia. Lyndon ante eso, se aclaró la voz y dijo.

Lyndon: Ejem. Digamos que hice algunos negocios por aquí. Nada serio.

Pinkie: Huy. Mirad cuantas cosas hay aquí. Es todo tan bonito.

Comentaba la pony rosa moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro, metida en una pecera con peces, sacando la cabeza de un pequeño jarrón, de una cesta para serpientes moviéndose como una al ritmo de la música de un flautista fakir. Pasando por diversos colchones de clavos saltando en cada uno de ellos sin ni siquiera pincharse en alguno de ellos.

Sky: Chicas. Os recuerdo que estamos en una misión importante. A vosotras os trajimos porque queríais conocer el lugar. Pero a diferencia de vosotras, nosotros tenemos una importante misión que hacer.

Las comentaba de forma seria el paladín. Rainbow con gesto aburrido por la actitud del paladín, le respondió de forma sarcástica mientras volaba de espaldas.

Rainbow: Como no, Blue Sky. Tú como siempre tan formalito y siguiendo las normas. Relájate un poco, amigo.

Sky: Nuestra misión es sumamente importante y no podemos distraernos. Si Arquímedes logra su objetivo, tendremos serios problemas.

Mike: Para eso estamos nosotros, Blue Sky. Aunque supongo que no pasa nada con que las chicas se diviertan un poco.

Holy: ¿A qué te refieres, Mike?

Mike: Bueno. Para empezar, mirad donde estamos.

El grupo se fijó que habían llegado a una de las entradas de la muralla que dividía las zonas pobres del exterior, con las zonas ricas del interior de la ciudad.

Mike: Estamos en la pared sur. Las chicas pueden dedicarse a un poco de turismo, mientras nosotros buscamos pistas por donde crece la Rosa del Desierto. Más tarde podremos reunirnos aquí o en la nave si no se puede aquí por lo que sea.

Explicaba el alicornio. El grupo parecía estar de acuerdo.

Twilight: Por nosotras nos parece bien, Mike. Nosotras iremos a curiosear un poco por ahí a ver que vemos.

White: Mientras nosotros investigamos por aquí.

Lyndon: Mike, amigo. Si no te importa. Yo iré con las chicas, para hacerlas de guía por esta ciudad. La ciudad es enorme y se podrían perder.

Sky: Sí, claro. Como si fuéramos ha dejarte solo con ellas.

Comentaba el paladín de forma acusadora al grifo. El grifo se defendió.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, caballerete. Te juro que no las haré nada indevido.

Sky: Cuesta creerlo la verdad.

Mike: Una cosa es cierta. Las chicas no conocen la ciudad. Nosotros como estuvimos en Arabia Sentada de nuestro mundo la conocemos bien, pero las chicas no. Por eso es mejor que Lyndon que conoce la ciudad, vaya con ellas.

Sky: Mike. No hablaras en serio ¿En serio piensas dejar a este criminal con ellas y con Spike a solas?

Le comentaba el paladín sin creerse lo que decía Mike. El alicornio negando con la cabeza, le respondió a su amigo.

Mike: Por supuesto solas no. Por eso irás tú.

Sky: ¿Cómo? ¿Yo?

Preguntó incrédulo el paladín ante lo que le dijo Mike.

Mike: Así es ¿Quién mejor que tú para protegerlas?

Le decía Mike con una sonrisa de confianza al paladín. Blue Sky pensándolo mejor, le dio la razón.

Sky: Sí. La verdad es que me parece mas razonable.

Lily: Voy con vosotras, chicas, si no os importa. Yo tengo curiosidad por conocer un poco mejor Arabia Sentada.

Decía alegremente la dragona. Luego mirando a Rebeca, la pedía por favor.

Lily: ¿Puedo ir con ellas, por favoooor...?

Rogaba la dragoncilla con ojitos de cachorrito. Rebeca riéndose por la actitud de su amiga, la respondió.

Rebeca: Claro. No hay problema.

Lily: ¡Genial! Gracias.

Sherrys: Solo procura no meterte en lios, pequeña.

La decía el gato con una ligera sonrisa. Lily mirando al gato, le dijo.

Lily: ¿A quién se lo dices, gato tonto?

Bromeaba la dragona. Anivia la secundo.

Anivia: Sí, amiga. Sherrys y tú sois para cual je, je, je.

Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Muy bien. Nosotros a trabajar.

Vulcan: Mientras las chicas se van a divertir. No sé si me parece justo eso. Con la cantidad de hermosas bailarinas de la danza del vientre que hay aquí.

Comentaba Vulcan con tono lastimero.

Fox: Vulcan ¿Quieres qué te de con el arco otra vez?

Le amenazaba la arquera alzando su arco desplegado dispuesta a atizarlo otra vez. Aquello bastó para que Vulcan un poco intimidado se callara.

Mike: Vamos, equipo. Al tajo.

Heart: Y presiento que tenemos mucho que investigar si queremos averiguar donde crecerá esa flor.

Ante eso, Rarity dijo.

Rarity: No sé como será esa flor, pero seguro que será sin duda una flor verdaderamente hermosa si solo florecen cada mil años.

Decía Rarity con tono soñadora al imaginarse con sería dicha flor. Ante eso, Mike la dijo.

Mike: Sí quieres cuando acabemos, te podemos recoger algunas.

Rarity: ¿En serio, Mike? Oh, Mike. Sin duda eres todo un cielo.

Decía la unicornio abrazando al alicornio y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar levemente al joven alicornio. Spike mirando con la boca abierta, exclamó.

Spike: ¡Que suerte tiene!

Exclamaba el dragón con la boca abierta, mientras Lily estando a su lado molesta, le dio un codazo a este para que reaccionase.

Twilight: Bueno, chicos. Pues os deseamos suerte en ello.

Heart: Gracias, Twilight.

El grupo se dividió siendo Blue Sky, Lyndon y Lily quienes acompañaban a las chicas y a Spike.

Las chicas y el dragón visitaban varios sitios. Twilight por supuesto, miraba en las bibliotecas. Rarity buscaba telas únicas y exquisitas para traerlas a casa y hacer trajes únicos. Pinkie Pie probaba algunas comidas deliciosas que había en diversos puestos, cosa que a la pony rosa la encantaba. Fluttershy, Rainbow y Applejack miraban como un encantador de serpientes tocando la flauta, hacia bailar a unas serpientes que emergían de unas cestas. Lily y Spike miraban como unos fakires se tumbaban en unos colchones de clavos sin sentir el mas mínimo dolor en sus cuerpos.

Lily: Vaya. Es increíble que puedan ponerse en esas cosas sin sentir dolor alguno.

Comentaba la dragona admirando lo que hacían los fakires aquellos. Ahí Spike le comentó sonriente.

Spike: Eso no es nada. Yo puedo ponerme en uno de esos sin sentir el más mínimo dolor alguno.

Comentaba de forma presumida el dragón violeta. Lily con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja como diciendo "¿En serio?".

Lily: No me digas, Spike.

Spike: Pues claro. Yo puedo estar en esos clavos sin quejarme.

Lily: Al igual que yo. Porque al fin y al cabo, nuestras escamas son duras y aguantan bien los pinchazos.

Respondía la chica con una sonrisa irónica. Spike al darse cuenta de que la chica le había pillado, sonriendo un poco avergonzando la contestó.

Spike: Ehhh...Supongo que eso es verdad...je, je, je.

Decía Spike un poco avergonzado. Al final ambos dragones se rieron.

Blue Sky en cambio, estaba en una esquina apoyado en la pared para vigilar que a las chicas no las pasara nada. Lo que no perdía tampoco de vista es que Lyndon que por lo visto tenía las garras largas, birlaba alguna que otra bolsa a cualquier comerciante despistado. El paladín negaba la cabeza a la vez que no podía evitar pensar.

Sky: (Sigo sin comprender por qué Mike permitió a este delincuente unirse a nosotros. Lo más raro es que Lyndon no haya intento huir cuando pudo. Eso si que no lo comprendo).

Pensaba Blue Sky. Hasta ahora nunca había comprendido los motivos de Mike de permitir que aquel grifo se uniera a ellos. Obviamente no era un miembro permanente y que muchas veces había ayudado al equipo. Aun así, seguía sin fiarse de él en absoluto.

Lyndon caminando hacia un lado de la calle, se abría el abrigo nuevo que éste tenía. Con el tiempo, consiguió un abrigo más decente y más largo como unas hombreras de metal. Dentro de ella veía su botín.

Lyndon: No se me ha dado mal el día. Desde luego que no. Je, je, je.

En ese momento, el grifo fue rodeado por varios grifos, todos ellos vestidos con trajes marrones del lugar y pequeñas armaduras y hombreras marrones oscuras. Uno de los grifos le dijo a Lyndon.

Grifo: Lyndon. Cuando tiempo.

Dijo el grifo como si conociera a Lyndon de antes. Lyndon al ver a éste y a sus hombres, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y comentar.

Lyndon: A...Dan...Je, je, je ¿Cómo estás, socio?

Comentaba nervioso el grifo ante el llamado Dan. Dan mirando seriamente el grifo, le contestó con expresión seria y molesta.

Dan: Nuestro jefe quiere verte. Y no está muy contento que digamos.

Decía el grifo con tono molesto. Ahora Lyndon estaba preocupado de verdad ante la idea de ver al presunto jefe de aquella misterios banda.

Lyndon: ¿A Bruto? Esto... La verdad es que estoy un poquito ocupado. Quizás le pueda verle luego. Quizás el 34 de febrero.

Decía Lyndon aun más nervioso tratando de irse, pero uno de los grifos le dio un golpe con el mango de la espada que este llevaba en el estomago de Lyndon, haciendo que éste se arrodillase.

Dan: Esta vez no, Lyndon. Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Decía seriamente el grifo, queriendo llevarse al grifo hasta que una voz los llamó la atención.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! ¿Que estáis haciendo a nuestro amigo?

Se oía gritar a Rainbow apareciendo junto con el resto de las mane. Dan al verlas, sonrió y comentó.

Dan: Vaya, vaya. Así que amigas tuyas ¿Eh, Lyndon? Nunca pensé que habría yeguas con tan poca inteligencia para fiarse de una rata voladora como tú.

A las chicas no las agradó aquel comentario, en especial a Rarity donde ahí dijo.

Rarity: Pero, que grosero. Escúcheme señor. Quizás Lyndon no sea un modelo de caballero a seguir, pero...

Applejack: Pero pese a ello, él es nuestro amigo.

Twilight: ¡Así que alejad vuestra garras de él o si no ya veréis!

Amenazaba Twilight iluminando su cuerno lista para disparar un rayo. El líder del grupo con una sonrisa perversa, dijo.

Dan: Je, je, je. Si conocierais a Lyndon tan bien como nosotros, no querríais estar cerca de él ¡Adelante chicos!

Los grifos iban a por ellas. Twilight disparó un rayo que impactó a uno. Applejack una doble patada que mandó a dos grifos volando. Rainbow volando a toda velocidad, golpeó a todos los grifos que se cruzaban en su camino. Pinkie Pie alegremente saltaban de un lado a otro mientras los grifos se lanzaban tratando sin éxito de atraparla y Pinkie Pie pasando en medio de dos grifos, éstos saltaron para intentar atraparla, pero solo lograron chocarse el uno contra el otro. Rarity tenía delante de ella a dos grifos que tenían intención de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero la unicornio con su magia cogió unos toldos y rodeó a ambos grifo impidiendo moverse. Fluttershy asustada huía de un perseguidor que quería cogerla. Sin querer, la pegaso chocó con una madera que sostenía un balcón de madera con unos barriles de agua. La pegaso cayó al suelo y luego miró asustada mientras se tapaba la cabeza con sus cascos, viendo como el grifo estuvo a punto de echarle la garra encima, pero justo en el último momento el barril le cayó encima del grifo haciendo que éste travesara por un lado y quedara con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro, mientras se escapaba el agua y el grifo cayera al suelo noqueado.

Dan viendo eso, muy molesto exclamó.

Dan: ¡Maldita sea! Estoy rodeado de inútiles ¡A los otros! ¡Echad la red!

Ordenaba el líder de la banda a unos grifos que estaban sobre los tejados y éstos lanzaron varias redes que atraparon a las mane y a Lyndon.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! ¡Quitadme esta cosa de encima!

Comentaba molesta Rainbow tratando de quitarse la red sin éxito. Applejack incluso mordía la red, pero no lograba nada. Twilight y Rarity trataban de usar su magia, pero sin resultando alguno. Dan riéndose, las decía a éstas.

Dan: No perdáis el tiempo. Esas redes son a prueba de magia. Así que no malgastéis vuestra magia en ella, ja, ja, ja. Y ahora llevaos a este ratero y a sus amigas también.

Decía el lider de la banda, mientras los grifos llevaban a rastrar a los ponis y grifo, todavía atrapados en dichas redes.

Fluttershy: Esto...Si no es molestia ¿A dónde nos llevan?

Preguntaba la pegaso, pero ninguno grifo salvo Dan la respondió.

Dan: A ver a nuestro jefe. Mala suerte para vosotras. Si no os hubieseis juntado con este canalla, no tendríamos que llevaros ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el grifo mientras las mane y el canalla eran llevados por la banda.

Mientras en el Daily Equestria, en el despacho de Jameson. El editor tenía una reunión con nada menos que con Robi, su hijo Nick y su prometida Lara. Jameson desde su escritorio parecía bastante enfadado. Por lo visto, entre los tres trataban de convencer a Jameson de que Mike y su patrulla no son una amenaza sino héroes, cosa que Jameson no quería aceptar de ninguna forma.

Jameson: ¿Cómo podéis dejaros engañar de esa forma? ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que son unos fraudes esos tipos?

Decía enfadado el editor a éstos que pese a ello, no estaban de acuerdo con él y le comentaron seriamente.

Robi: Lo siento, Jameson, pero yo no pienso que Mike Bluer y su patrulla sean una amenaza.

Nick: Es cierto, padre. Robi tiene razón. Mike Bluer y su patrulla se han dedicado en cuerpo y alma a proteger Equestria de todas las amenazas que han surgido.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Jameson mirando molesto a su amigo y su hijo, les dijo enfadado.

Jameson: Solo lo hacen para parecer héroes, pero no son mas que fraudes. Obviamente están compinchados con esos malditos dragones ¿Por qué sino iban a permitir la estancia de dragones en nuestra tierra?

Lara: Pero querido. Eso no tiene sentido. Mike Bluer y su grupo han demostrado que luchan al lado de la justicia y la igualdad. Ellos tratan de traer la igualdad entre ponis y dragones y eso me parece muy noble de su parte.

Hablaba la prometida de Jameson tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su prometido. Por desgracia, Jameson no daba su brazo a torcer y respondió aun más molesto.

Jameson: ¿Igualdad con quién? ¿Con esos monstruos? Esos dragones son una amenaza para nuestro reino, cosa que se demostró por los constantes ataques de dragones en nuestra tierra por parte de esas sucias bestias. Los dragones son todos iguales, unas bestias sedientas de destrucción y ese Mike Bluer es un traidor a su raza.

Nick ya harto de la actitud de su padre, golpeó la mesa con su casco y le fijo muy molesto a Jameson.

Nick: ¡Maldito viejo testarudo! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cabezota y reconocer de una maldita vez que Mike Bluer y su patrulla son justo lo que necesita este reino?

Jameson: ¡Este reino no necesita a esos fraudes! Estábamos mejor sin ellos.

Nick: Maldito idiota arrogante. Siempre igual. No sé ni para que me molesto en venir a tratar de razonar contigo.

Decía molesto Nick yéndose del despacho sin despedirse siquiera. Lara al verlo así, trató de pararlo.

Lara: ¡Nick, no! ¡Oh, Jameson! ¿Ves lo que has conseguido por culpa de tu cabezonería?

Le decía a modo de reproche la yegua a Jameson.

Jameson: Es culpa suya por dejarse engañar por esos malos elementos y no darse cuenta de la verdad.

Lara: En mi opinión, eres tú el que no quiere aceptar la verdad sobre que Mike y su grupo son auténticos héroes. Tu maldito orgullo y cabezonería solo están logrando que acabes solo y aislado.

Decía muy molesta la yegua abandonando el despacho al igual que hizo Nick. Jameson trató de detenerla.

Jameson: ¡Lara! ¡Espera, querida! ¡Tú no..!

Pero ya era tarde. Lara se marchó. Jameson recostándose en el sillón, miró a Robi y le preguntó.

Jameson: Robi, viejo amigo. Al menos tú me crees ¿No?

Robi guardó unos instantes de silencio y con pesar, le respondió a Jameson.

Robi: Lo siento, jefe, pero en esta ocasión debo estar de acuerdo con Nick y Lara. Yo tampoco creo que Mike y su patrulla sean criminales, sino auténticos héroes.

Respondió seriamente Robi. Aquella respuesta decepciono seriamente a Jameson.

Jameson: Pero Robi ¿Cómo es posible que no me apoyes en esto después del tiempo que pasamos juntos en esta editorial?

Le preguntaba Jameson donde le entristecía que su mejor amigo y compañero no le apoyase en eso.

Robi: Lo siento, Jefe, pero debo hacer lo correcto ya que tú no quieres hacerlo. Y si hago esto es porque somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y como tal, debo asegurarme de que no cometas un error que podrías arrepentirte toda la vida, Jameson. Y ahora me tienes que perdonar, pero tengo trabajo pendiente.

Respondía Robi abandonando la habitación. Finalmente Jameson quedándose solo en el despachó, se apoyó de los codos en la mesa y juntando sus cascos delanteros, con una expresión seria y triste, pensaba para sí mismo.

Jameson: (No me lo puedo creer...Mi propio hijo...Mi mejor amigo...Incluso mi prometida. Ninguno de ellos me apoya en absoluto en esto ¿Por qué tanto les cuesta aceptar la verdad sobre esas amenaza azul y su patrulla? ¿Cómo pueden estar en mi contra de esta forma?).

Pensaba con tristeza el editor, hasta que su expresión cambio a una de ira cuando vio sobre la mesa la foto de Mike Bluer junto con su patrulla. Cogiendo la foto y aplastándola hasta arrugarla, comentó molesto.

Jameson: Maldita peste azul. Quizás habrás logrado engañar a la gente, a mi hijo, a mi prometida e incluso a Robi, pero a mi nunca lograrás engañarme. Tarde o temprano cometerás un error donde tu verdadera cara será revelada y con ellos demostraré al mundo como eres realmente. Un maldito farsante.

Volviendo con las manes y Lyndon. Éstos fueron llevados hasta el interior de un edificio donde habían más grifos, algunos vigilando con espadas y lanzas. Otros cargando cajas con contenido desconocido. Las chicas y el grifo fueron llevadas hasta enfrente de una pared donde había una cortina. Al otro lado de la cortina se proyectaba la sombra de alguien que no se podía ver.

Dan: Le traemos a este perro traidor como a sus amiguitas, jefe.

Decía el grifo. Al otro lado de la cortina la figura se levantó y luego apartó la cortina, revelando así su presencia.

Era un grifo de avanzada edad con una barba negra. Plumaje gris en el cuerpo y gris más oscuro en la cabeza. Llevaba un traje de cuero negro y varios cuchillos en el cinturón. Un parche en el ojo izquierdo donde se apreciaba una cicatriz. Tenía una barba gris de tamaño medio.

Al verlo, Lyndon tragó saliva temiendose lo peor. Los grifos sacaron a éste de la red y lo dejaron a pies el grifo mayor.

Grifo mayor: Vaya, Lyndon. Así que has vuelto aquí ¿No?

Comentaba el grifo sin apartar su ojo de Lyndon. Lyndon algo temeroso, le respondió tratando de sonar amable.

Lyndon: Esto...Hola, Bruto ¿Cómo estás? Je, je, je.

Se reía nervioso el grifo en presencia del llamado Bruto. En respuesta, el llamado Bruto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago de Lyndon que lo hizo arrodillarse al suelo y preocupando a las mane. Bruto le dijo enfadado a Lyndon.

Bruto: ¿Y aun me lo preguntas? ¡Por tu culpa perdí un montón de dinero!

Decía enfadado el grifo a Lyndon. Lyndon tratando de defenderse, le decía a Bruto.

Lyndon: Perdona ,Bruto. Aquello no fue culpa mía.

En respuesta, Bruto le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo tumbó al suelo.

Twilight: ¡Déjale en paz!

Rainbow: Sí. Solo le podemos pegar nosotras.

Fluttershy: Por favor. No le peque, si no le es molestia, claro.

Trataban de decir la chicas. Bruto mirando molesto a éstas, las hizo callar.

Bruto: ¡Callaos! ¡Vosotras no habláis hasta que os den permiso! O de lo contrario sufriréis.

Amenazaba el grifo. Lyndon tratando de hablar mientras se sujetaba el estomago con sus brazos, le decía a éste.

Lyndon: Por favor, Bruto. Déjalas marchar. Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto.

En respuesta Bruto, le dio una patada que lo volvió a tirar al suelo y le gritó a éste enfadado.

Bruto: ¡Cállate! Tú no tienes derecho a pedirme nada. Te deje mucho dinero para que me hiciera ese encargo ¿Y qué hiciste al final? Lo gastaste todo y no cumpliste con lo acordado.

Hablaba verdaderamente enfadado el llamado Bruto. Lyndon logrando ponerse erguido y sentarse, le contestó.

Lyndon: Perdona, Bruto, pero atrapar a esas cosas no es nada fácil. Me tuve que gastar todo el dinero en equipos y todo eso. No pensarás que iba a ser fácil aquello ¿Verdad?

Comentaba el grifo tratando de tranquilizar a Bruto.

Lyndon: Vamos, Bruto. Déjame algo de tiempo para poder pagarte. Sabes que puedo hacerlo ¿Alguna vez te he faltado yo a algún pago tuyo?

Dan: Sí. Dos veces.

Dijo Dan de forma tajante. Lyndon miró a Dan y sorprendido exclamó.

Lyndon: ¿Dos veces?

Volvió a mirar a Bruto y ahí preguntó.

Lyndon: ¿Cuándo fue la segunda?

Bruton: Me da igual si te acuerdas o no. Me fallaste demasiado, Lyndon y es hora de que pagues con tu vida. Tus amiguitas serán unas excelentes esclavas pero, antes. ¡Chicos! ¡Dadle un escarmiento a este imbecil hasta morir!

Ordenaba Bruto. Dan sonriendo maliciosamente, comentó.

Dan: Oh, sí. Pienso disfrutar con esto.

Los grifos se acercaban a Lyndon para darle la paliza de la muerte. Justo en el último momento, entraron rompiendo la pared nada menos que Blue Sky y Lily con unos puños de roca en sus garras. Aquella interrupción sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Bruto: ¿Pero qué?

Todas: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Lily!

Gritaron las mane felices de ver a Blue Sky y Lily apareciendo justo para rescatarlas. Bruto al verlos, gritó a sus hombres.

Bruto: ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Matad a esos intrusos!

Los hombre de Bruto incluyendo a Dan, se lanzaron hacia el dúo. Blue Sky y Lily en guardia, comentaron.

Sky: ¿Lista, compañera?

Lily: ¿Para patearles el trasero a estos tipos? Por supuesto, amigo.

Ambos sonrieron y se lanzaron hacia el enemigo. Blue Sky con su espada de energía y escudo, lanzaban tajos no letales contra los grifos a una gran velocidad y agilidad, dejando fuera de combate a la mayoría. Lily no se quedaba corta y con sus puños de piedra lanzaba potentes puñetazos que mandaba a volar a todos los grifos que se cruzaba en su camino. Luego se acercó a la red donde estaban las mane y prendiendo en fuego sus garras, cortó dicha red, liberando así a las mane.

Twilight: Blue Sky. Lily. Muchas gracias a los dos por rescatarnos.

Agradecía la unicornio al paladín y a la dragoncilla.

Rarity: Oh, sí. Era horrible. Siendo arrastradas por el sucio suelo como si fuéramos simples sacos. Y luego que nos quieran tratar como esclavas. Que humillación hemos pasado.

Comentaba Rarity de forma dramática por el trato recibido por parte de aquellos grifos.

Applejack: La verdad es que se agradece que hayáis venido.

Lily: No hay de que, chicas. Para eso estamos.

Rainbow: Sí, sí, sí. Todo eso esta muy bien, pero ¿Por qué habías tardado tanto en venir?

Lily: Es culpa de Blue Sky. Dijo que esperásemos un poco antes de irrumpir aquí.

Respondía de forma acusadora la dragona ante Blue Sky, mientras el paladín golpeaba con su escudo a la cara de un grifo noqueándolo así y luego dándole una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y eso por qué?

Preguntó la pegaso. Blue Sky sonriendo maliciosamente, respondió.

Sky: Habríamos intervenido antes, pero me apetecía ver antes como zurraban a Lyndon por parte de ese tipo.

Lyndon: Hombre. Que amable por tu parte.

Decía con sarcasmo el grifo mientras se levantaba. Bruto al ver a los intrusos, llamó a más guardias.

Bruto: ¡Vamos! ¡A todos mis hombres! ¡Matad a estos malditos!

Y más bandidos aparecieron rodeando al grupo, mientras las chicas se escondían detrás de Blue Sky, Lily y por último Lyndon que había recuperador su ballesta. Cuando los bandidos iban a atacarlos, una pared se derrumbó y por ella pasaron nada menos que los trillizos.

Twilight: ¡Amigos!

Spike: ¡Chicos!

Dijeron ambos con felicidad al ver a los trillizos que no se esperaban verlos en dicho lugar. Los trillizos al verles, los saludaron.

Minerva: Hola, Twilight.

Urano: ¿Nos echabais de menos?

Neptuno: Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora a machacar bandidos.

Lily: En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Entre los seis lograron derrotar con facilidad a los bandidos y luego capturar a Bruto que trató de acabar con ellos, pero Lily sin esfuerzo alguno, le aplicó el "uno dos" con unos puños de piedra dejándolo fuera de combate y con los ojos morados. La dragona se puso encima de Bruto, alzando sus brazos con las garras juntas en señal de victoria mientras Spike hacía sonar una campana.

Más tarde, las mane informaron a la guardia de la ciudad y detuvieron a todos los bandidos.

Lyndon: Whoa. Menos mal que ya no tendré que preocuparme más por Bruto y sus matones.

Suspiraba aliviado el grifo, mientras el grifo junto con los demás caminaban por las calles. Ahí Applejack le preguntó al grifo.

Applejack: De todos modos ¿Se puede saber qué les has hecho a ese tipo para que te tenga tanta manía?

Spike: Sí. A mi también me llama bastante la atención eso.

Comentaba ambos mirando con sospecha al grifo. Lyndon tranquilamente respondió.

Lyndon: Nada sin importancia. No es nada del que debáis preocuparos ahora que Bruto está entre rejas.

Todos: Claaaro...

Respondieron todos con sarcasmo. Luego Twilight mirando a los trillizos, les comentaba a éstos.

Twilight: Gracias por la ayuda, pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí exactamente?

Minerva: Muy simple, Twilight. Mis hermanos y yo vinimos de turismo.

Spike: ¿De turismo?

Minerva: Así es. Tenía ganas de venir aquí cuando en mi estancia en Canterlot, conocí a aquella pony que tenía sus raíces aquí y luego convencí a mis hermanos para venir aquí.

Urano: Mas bien nos distes la lata hasta aburrir para que viniéramos.

Neptuno: Pero mucho. Así por tres días seguidos.

Comentaron los dos hermanos con sarcasmo. Minerva que estaba en medio de ambos, les dio un coscorrón a ambos y les dijo molesta.

Minerva: Callaos. Es culpa vuestra por no querer viajar y conocer sitios nuevos.

El grupo se rió por ello. Ahí Rarity dijo.

Rarity: A todo esto ¿Dónde está Blue Sky?

Lily: Se fue con los guardias para asegurarse que aquellos bandidos eran llevados a la cárcel. Luego se reuniría con nosotras en el Infinity.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿No habíamos quedado con Mike y los demás a la entrada?

Lily: No te preocupes. Blue Sky ya informó a Mike de hacia donde íbamos.

Respondía la dragona.

Rarity: La verdad es que es una suerte volver a la nave. No podríamos ir tan cargadas a todas partes.

Spike: Sí...A todas partes...

Completaba Spike que andaba detrás de Rarity, cargando con un montón de bolsas el joven dragón.

Mientras a las afueras de la ciudad. La nave Infinity estaba aparcada un poco lejos. Tres robots celestes modelo E209 que estaban vigilando el perímetro alrededor de la nave para evitar que cualquier intruso entrase en ella.

Los tres caminantes caminaban enfrente de la puerta, hasta que se pararon y miraron en dirección hacia una visita inesperada.

E209: Presencia no autorizada detectada.

Decía el gran caminante apuntando con sus armas con mira laser incorporado, hacia lo que parecía un extraño pony dragón con traje de estereotipo detective. Aquel pony era nada menos que Doomeye, donde el extraño pony miraba con una sonrisa desafiante a los robots. También portaba en su mano una especie de ametralladora de doble cañón en su brazo derecho.

E209: Está en el perímetro de la nave Infinity de forma no autorizada. Tire el arma e identifíquese.

Ordenaba el robot. El pony dragón sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se colocaba el arma encima de su hombro, le respondió al robot.

Doomeye: Verás, amigo. A mí me da igual los perímetros y las naves Infinitys. Yo solo quiero que me digáis donde puedo encontrar al tal Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Comentaba el semental sin abandonar su maliciosa sonrisa de la cara.

E209: Tire el arma e identifíquese.

Volvía a repetir el robot. El pony dragón bajando el arma, le respondió de nuevo.

Doomeye: Mira. Hagamos esto más fácil. Mira. Esto es el límite.

Decía esto el pony dragón, mientras con su arma hacía una línea sobre la arena.

Doomeye: Vosotros solo decidme donde esta Mike y su patrulla, y os garantizo que podréis salir de aquí sin daño alguno.

E209: Ultimo aviso. Tire el arma e identifíquese.

Doomeye: Bien. Que coste que traté de resolver esto hablando.

Decía el pony dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Los tres robots al ver que el misterioso intruso no cooperaba, comenzaron a disparar contra él.

Mientras. Mike y su patrulla estaban en la biblioteca real del castillo gracias a un permiso especial que obtuvieron del raja, buscaban información respecto a la Rosa del Desierto. Mike y Darkwing estaban concentrados en sus respectivos libros, hasta que de repente sintieron algo y se levantaron de golpe.

Mike: Darkwing ¿Sientes eso?

Dark: Sí, Mike. Siento una presencia poderosa por allí.

Mike: Justo donde está la nave Infinity.

Dark: ¿Qué puede ser eso, Mike?

Mike: No lo sé, pero me preocupa. Precisamente las chicas iban para allá. Vamos.

Decía Mike que al igual que Darkwing, estaba preocupado por las manes que iban solas hacia la nave.

Mientras tanto, las manes y los trillizos como Spike y Lily, estaban llegando hacia donde estaban la nave, hasta que a lo lejos oyeron disparos. Fluttershy por supuesto se asustó y saltó en brazos de Rainbow Dash temblando de miedo para molestia de su amiga azul.

Spike: ¿Qué son esos sonidos?

Lily: Reconozco esos sonidos de disparo. Son de los E209 que dejaron la patrulla vigilando. Por lo visto un intruso ha intentado entrar en la nave.

Applejack: ¿Un intruso?

Twilight: Sea lo que sea, mejor ir a ver que pasa.

Fluttershy: Esto ¿Y no sería mejor irnos por otro lado?

Preguntaba con temor la pegaso. Rainbow Dash molesta, simplemente dejó a Fluttershy y salió volando para ser luego seguida por Fluttershy.

Cuando el grupo llegó, se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

Vieron a los tres E209 en el suelo completamente destrozados. A uno le faltaba los cañones y una pata, a la vez que mostraba señales de haber recibido disparos. A otro lo partieron por la mitad y al último era parcialmente convertido en metal fundido.

Spike: Whoa...¿Qué les ha pasado a éstos?

Preguntaba el dragón mientras se acercaba al que era metal fundido para verlo mejor.

Lily: Son los robots guardianes, pero...¿Qué les ha pasado?

Minerva: La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué podría haber hecho esto con éstos grandullones?

Comentaban el grupo sin saber que había pasado, hasta que una leve risa los captó la atención y dirigieron su mirada hacia un extraño pony que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Applejack: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Lyndon: Me pregunto dónde se comprara esa ropa tan elegante.

Rarity: No lo sé, pero es bastante apuesto. Y sin duda tiene un estilo fabuloso. Un poco antiguo, pero los clásicos sin duda son lo más.

Decía Rarity, mientras miraba dulcemente al semental donde le parecía bastante apuesto. Lily en cambio, miraba con sospecha al extraño pony.

Lily: No sé por qué, pero no me inspira ninguna confianza.

Comentaba la dragona, donde sentía una extraña presencia en el pony. El misterioso pony miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ninguna de ellas como los trillizos y dragones como grifo, sospechaban lo que era el extraño pony en realidad en absoluto.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: ¿Y así es cómo os topasteis con ese tipo?

Lyndon: Así es. Para entonces ninguno nos imaginábamos lo que nos esperaba entonces. Ninguno sabía lo que era capaz de hacer aquel extraño pony. Ya lo creo que así es.

Respondía con tono serio el grifo, como si no quisiera recordar aquel momento en particular.


	49. Cap 48 Doomeye el Despiadado

**Capítulo 48**

 **Doomeye el Despiadado**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te voy a contar una de las peores experiencias de mi vida. Posiblemente incluso peor que quedarme sin blanca.

Comentaba esta vez bastante serio el grifo. Jill ahí le preguntó.

Jill: ¿Tan mal os fue con ese extraño pony que apareció?

Lyndon: Decir que fue mal es quedarse corto. Créeme. Es algo que por desgracia no podré olvidarlo fácilmente. Por no mencionar que aquel extraño pony no tenía nada de corriente.

Comentaba seriamente el grifo, como si no quisiera recordar ese momento en concreto.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Las mane, los trillizos, Lyndon y los dos jóvenes dragones tenían enfrente de ellos a un extraño pony. Uno que nunca habían visto antes.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quién destruyó a los robots de seguridad?

Preguntaba Twilight mirando con cierta desconfianza al extraño pony. Doomeye sonriendo mientras hacía una leve reverencia, la respondió a la unicornio.

Doomeye: Oh, que modales los míos. Dejadme que me presente. Yo me llamo, Doomeye.

Se presentó el extraño pony conocido como Doomeye de forma caballeresca. Al oír el nombre, Rainbow se echó a reír.

Rainbow: ¿Doomeye? Ja, ja, ja. Vaya nombre. Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio vas por ahí con un nombre semejante? Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la pegaso. Las demás ponis como pequeños dragones no sabían quién era aquel extraño pony de nombre tan particular. En ese momento, Twilight miró a los trillizos, donde les notó en sus rostros un intenso miedo.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Qué os pasa?

Spike: ¿Por qué estáis tan asustados?

Preguntaban la unicornio y el dragón violeta. Neptuno con expresión de miedo, trató de hablar.

Neptuno: ¿Tú...tú eres...Doom...Doomeye? ¿Conocido también como Doomeye el Despiadado?

Preguntaba con temor el dragón. El pony dragón ante la pregunta, le contestó.

Doomeye: Por supuesto. Yo soy Doomeye. Un placer.

Respondía el pony dragón con pose elegante.

Urano: No..No puede ser. Se supone que solo eres un mito. Una leyenda de nuestro pueblo.

Decía el otro dragón, también asustado. Doomeye al oír eso último, se echo levemente a reír.

Doomeye: ¿En serio soy leyenda? Vaya. La verdad me agrada ver que mi nombre no ha acabado en el olvido. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose levemente el pony dragón. Las ponys y los jóvenes dragones como Lyndon no comprendían el miedo de los trillizos, donde los tres dragones parecían estar enormemente aterrorizados ante la presencia del extraño pony.

Applejack: Amigos ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis más nerviosos que unas gallinas atrapadas en el granero con un zorro.

Pinkie: ¿Queréis algunos dulces para que se os pasen los nervios?

Rainbow: Amigos ¿Qué os pasa si se puede saberse?

Comentaba éstas, que no comprendían el extraño miedo de los trillizos. Minerva con miedo en su voz, trató de responder.

Minerva: Yo oí historias sobre la existencia de un pony dragón, pero jamás llegue a creérmelo hasta ahora.

El grupo se sorprendió cuando esta mencionó sobre un pony dragón.

Spike: ¿Un pony dragón?

Lily: ¿Como Mike cuando se convierte en alidrake?

Preguntaban los dos dragones jóvenes. Minerva como podía, trataba de seguir explicando.

Minerva: Las leyendas cuentas que fue concebido en la unión entre un dragón y una unicornio, dando al quien se le conoce como Doomeye el despiadado. Dicho apodo que obtuvo debido a la larga lista de muerte y destrucción que causó hace siglos. Costó mucho detenerlo y se dice que solo fue capturado por casualidad.

Rainbow: ¿Hablas en serio? Pues para mí no parece gran cosa.

Decía de forma presumida la pegaso. Doomeye que había esperado ya bastante, les dijo a éstos.

Doomeye: Bueno. Basta de charlas y decidme ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al tal Mike Bluer?

Preguntaba el pony dragón sin abandonar su sonrisa. El grupo mirando con atención a Doomeye en el momento que mencionaron a Mike.

Twilight: ¿Buscas a Mike?

Fluttershy: ¿Para qué lo quieres? Es decir. Si no te importa respondernos, claro.

Doomeye apoyando en su hombro el arma que llevaba consigo, respondió sonriente.

Doomeye: Pocas cosa. Simplemente Arquímedes a cambio de mi libertad, me pidió que lo matase al tal Mike como a su equipo y le ayudase a reunir ciertos ingredientes para cierto hechizo. Yo pedí un poquito más a cambio de mi ayuda y él accedió. Trabajos. Nada más.

Neptuno: ¿Qué? ¿En serio Arquímedes estuvo tan loco para liberar a un monstruo como tú?

Exclamó sorprendido Neptuno al igual que sus hermanos por el hecho de que Arquímedes liberase a alguien tan peligroso así por las buenas. Doomeye riéndose, respondió.

Doomeye: Bueno. Basta de charlas y ahora si sois tan amables, decidme donde está Mike Bluer.

Twilight procurando no dejarse intimidar por el extraño pony dragón, le respondió desafiante.

Twilight: Mike está en Arabia Sentada, pero aunque vayas a por él, dudo mucho que puedas con él.

Spike: Así es, amigo. Así que olvídate de poder matarlo, porque él es muy fuerte.

Dijeron ambos desafiantes. Doomeye riéndose, respondió.

Doomeye: Bien. Gracias por la información, hermosa dama y dragón. Y ahora si no os importa. Me gustaría que os entregarais sin ofrecer resistencia.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo dices?

Fluttershy: No entiendo lo que dices ¿Podrías explicarnos? Es decir, si no te importa, claro.

Completaba tímidamente la pegaso.

Doomeye: Muy simple, hermosas damas. Pienso usaros como rehenes para que vuestro amigo venga y así poder matarlo yo mismo.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Applejack: ¿Bromeas? ¡No pensamos entregarnos como rehenes para un loco como tú!

Rarity: Por muy apuesto que parezcas, tengo que rechazar la oferta.

Pinkie: Y si me atan las patas y me amordazan, dudo mucho que pueda hacer galletas o pasteles.

Minerva: Chicas...No deberíais hacer enfadar a este tipo.

Comentaba con temor la dragona. Rainbow Dash sin mostrar apéndice de miedo, la respondió.

Rainbow: Tonterías. A este tipo lo tumbo con los ojos cerrados.

Decía la pegaso saliendo volando. Minerva trató de pararlo.

Minerva: ¡Rainbow, no!

Pero ya era tarde, Rainbow volaba a toda velocidad contra el pony dragón. Rainbow trató de lanzar un golpe contra él, pero Doomeye simplemente ladeo la cabeza esquivando con facilidad el ataque de la pegaso. Rainbow se sorprendió por ello, pero volvió a la carga y trató de golpearle en varias direcciones, pero el pony dragón esquivaba sin problemas todos los ataques de la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¡Toma estooooo...!

Gritaba la pegaso alzando su casco y tratando de darle un puñetazo al pony dragón, pero Doomeye tranquilamente se agachó y desde ahí le dio un puñetazo en el estomago de la pegaso que la hizo salir todo el aire a ésta, luego giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo para darla una patada con giro a la pegaso que la mandó volando de nuevo hacia sus amigas cayendo al suelo a pies de éstas. El resto de las mane preocupadas, fueron a socorrer a su amiga.

Fluttershy: ¡Rainbow!

Pinkie: ¡Rainbow!

Rarity: ¡Rainbow!

Spike: ¡Oh, no, Rainbow!

Lily: ¡Que golpe!

El grupo fue a socorrer a su amiga. Doomeye ahí comentó.

Doomeye: Bueno ¿Y ahora os vais a entregar como buenas chicas las seis?

Lily: ¡Eh!¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no se me menciona?

Se quejaba la dragona, molesta porque el misterioso asesino ni la mencionó. Doomeye tranquilamente la dijo.

Doomeye: No me interesa las niñitas mocosas.

Lily: ¿Niñita... mocosa...?

Preguntó la dragoncilla con expresión de enfadada, mientras apretaba los dientes y se le hinchaba una vena en la frente. Estaba claro que no la gustó para nada como se refirió a ella el asesino.

Doomeye: Bien. Y ahora vais a venir conmigo.

Lyndon: ¡Ni un paso, amigo! ¡Toma regalito!

Gritaba el grifo disparando una flecha desde su ballesta al pony dragón. La flecha estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, pero Doomeye simplemente alzó su casco y detuvo en seco la flecha como si nada, a su vez que se partía en dos dicha flecha.

Lyndon se sorprendió por ello, pero rápidamente trató de preparar otra flecha, pero el pony dragón a una velocidad pasmosa, apareció justo delante del sorprendido grifo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó estrellarse contra una roca.

Spike: ¡Lyndon!

Fluttershy: Oh, no. Espero que no se haya hecho daño.

Lily: Se estrella contra una enorme roca ¿Y tú esperas que no se haya hecho daño alguno?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo la dragona. Las mane y Spike fueron a socorrer a Lyndon, dejando a los trillizos con Lily delante del pony dragón en postura de batalla.

Doomeye: ¿En serio vas a enfrentarte a mí, pequeña?

Preguntaba medio divertido el asesino. Lily de forma desafiante, le respondió.

Lily: Por supuesto. Ahora verás lo que esta niñita mocosa puede hacer con un creído como tú. Te voy a moler a palos.

Amenazaba la dragona. Doomeye le hacía gracia la osadía de la dragona. Lily no se hizo esperar y se lanzó hacia el asesino tratando de darle zarpazos, pero el asesino las esquivaba con facilidad. Lily trató de darle una patada voladora rodeada de arena para darle fuerza, pero el asesino la esquivó con una voltereta. Al otro lado cuando Lily llegó al suelo, volvió a saltar tratando de darle un puño rodeado de piedra, pero el asesino le cogió de la garra a la pequeña y la tiró al suelo.

Lily molesta, se levantó y formando bolas de fuego en sus garras. Luego las lanzó todas contra el asesino, pero éste esquivándolas con facilidad, avanzó hasta tener a la pequeña justo enfrente. Lily sorprendida trató de defenderse con sus brazos rodeados de piedra, pero el asesino la dio una fuerte patada que la mandó volando a la pequeña y acto seguido apuntando con su extraña ametralladora de doble cañón, disparó un sin fin de balas contra ella.

Lily al ver eso, trató de esquivarlo usando sus poderes de elemento viento y pegando saltos en el aire como si se apoyara en el mismo aire, tratando así de esquivar las balas.

Doomeye: Eso, pequeña. Corre y singue corriendo. Que hará la caza más divertida. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el asesino, pero justo en ese momento, Neptuno trató de golpearle por la espalda. Doomeye viendo eso de reojo y sin girarse, le dio una patada al dragón que lo tiró al suelo.

Doomeye: Oh. Atacando por la espalda. Que poca cortesía por vuestra parte.

Se burlaba el asesino tirando su arma y sacando ahora dos revólveres como en la época de antiguos gangster de Chicago. Neptuno donde se reunieron con él Minerva y Urano, le respondió desafiantes al asesino.

Neptuno: Quizás seas un ser terrible de leyenda, pero no vamos a permitir que hagas daño a nuestra amigas.

Respondía desafiante el dragón, siendo ayudado por sus hermanos a levantarse.

Doomeye: Oh. Que conmovedor. Unos dragones arriesgando sus vidas por unos ponis. Como han cambiado la cosas desde mi época. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía levemente el asesino. Los tres hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Aunque tenían miedo a aquel asesino. No podían dejar que tocaran a sus amigas. Así que adoptaron sus formas de lucha y se lanzaron hacia el asesino.

Minerva fue la primera en atacar lanzando un chorro de fuego, donde el asesino la esquivó pegando un gran salto. Urano aprovechando que estaba en el aire, trató de golpearlo, pero el asesino se adelantó y le dio una patada en la cara de Urano que lo tiró al suelo. Doomeye disparó sus pistolas contra el dragón, pero Neptuno apartó a Urano de los disparos.

Doomeye extendió sus alas y desde el aire disparaba sus pistolas contra los dragones. Lily lanzándose hacia el asesino por la espalda formando una hojas de fuego en sus garras trató de atacarlo, pero el asesino la esquivó de una voltereta aérea y la apuntó a la cara con sus pistolas a la dragona. Lily rápidamente endureció su piel con elemento tierra permitiendo así aguantar los disparos, pero no impidió que la fuerza de los disparos lo llevaran contra el sueño arenoso.

Los tres hermanos volvieron a la carga tratando de derrotar al asesino, pero Doomeye era demasiado poderoso. Las mane no podían hacer otra cosa que ver como sus amigos eran derrotados sin remedio por el asesino.

Tras unos minutos de combate, los tres hermanos cayeron al suelo junto a Lily.

Minerva: Maldita sea. Este tipo es demasiado poderoso.

Urano: Y mucho me temo que todavía no se ha empleado a fondo.

Completaba su hermano, mientras veía como Doomeye descendía a unos metros de ellos al suelo a la vez que recargaba sus pistolas.

Neptuno: No queda más remedio. Tenemos que adoptar la otra forma.

Minerva: Pero hermano...

Neptuno: Seamos realistas. No podremos con este tipo en nuestra situación actual. Es la única forma.

Urano: Mucho me temo que Neptuno tiene razón. No queda más remedio.

Minerva al final suspiro derrotada y dijo.

Minerva: Supongo que tenéis razón. Solo espero que la diosa nos perdone.

Lily: ¿De qué estáis hablando los tres?

Preguntaba la dragona sin comprender lo que estaban diciendo éstos. Doomeye caminando hacia los cuatro dragones, les decía.

Doomeye: Bueno ¿Os rendís ya? Si os quitáis de en medio y me dejáis que me lleve a las lindas señoritas. Os prometo que os perdonaré la vida a los tres si lo hacéis.

Lily: ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no se me menciona acaso?

Preguntaba molesta la dragona porque no la mencionasen. Neptuno y los otros se levantaron y mirando desafiantes al asesino, le respondieron.

Neptuno: ¡Olvídalo! No dejaremos que te lleves a nuestras amigas.

Urano: ¡Por encima de nuestros cadáveres!

Doomeye: Bien. Como queráis.

El asesino iba a disparar de nuevo a los trillizos y la pequeña dragona, pero en ese momento algo ocurrió. Los tres dragones comenzaron a cambiar. Sus cuerpos se volvieron de su mismo color, pero de forma metalizada y en sus frentes les surgieron un tercer ojo.

Las manes y Spike mientras ayudaban a Lyndon, miraban sorprendidas lo que les pasaba a los trillizos.

Pinkie: ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Spike: Han cambiado de aspecto.

Rainbow: ¡Cooool...!

Exclamaba la pegaso, alucinada ante el nuevo aspecto de los trillizos.

Twiligth: Creo que es la forma cíclope. Minerva me lo contó hace tiempo. Creo que con esa forma son más fuertes.

Applejack: ¿Y por qué no lo emplearon antes?

Preguntaba la vaquera curiosa. La unicornio la respondió.

Twilight: Creo que porque su religión lo prohíben, ya que lo consideran una transformación demoníaca y se castiga muchas veces con...La muerte...

Dijo Twilight con cierto temor en la última parte. tanto las mane como Spike no pudieron evitar quedarse sorprendidos por la revelación de Twilight como la transformación de los trillizos. No podían evitar admirar a los chicos donde no dudaban a enfrentarse a una posible ejecución por protegerlos.

Mientras Doomeye sin perder lo más mínimo la calma, vio la transformación de los trillizos y no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

Doomeye: Ya veo. Así que podéis transformaros en cíclopes. Que interesante.

Urano: Lo más interesante que habrá, será cuando estampe mi puño en tu cara, asesino.

Bramaba el dragón verde y los tres se lanzaron hacia el asesino tratando de golpearlo. Pese a su nueva fuerza y velocidad, el pony dragón volvía a esquivar con agilidad. Urano trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el pony dragón lo esquivó echando una voltereta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en la cara de Urano que lo tiró para atrás y al suelo.

Minerva lanzó un rayo contra el pony dragón, pero Doomeye cargando de energía su cuerno, creó una barrera que lo protegió sin problemas. Neptuno trató de atraparlo por la espalda, pero el asesino pegó un salto hacia arriba y acto seguido le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda del dragón que lo tiró al suelo.

Urano y Minerva fueron a atacarlo para proteger a su hermano, pero Doomeye cogiendo la cola de Neptuno, giró sobre sí mismo con el dragón y lo usó para golpear a ambos dragones, haciendo que los trillizos cayeran al suelo y el asesino riéndose comentó.

Doomeye: He visto muchos dragones cíclopes en mi vida y todos ellos eran mejores que vosotros con diferencia.

En ese momento fue rodeado por una jaula de rayos impidiéndole salir.

Lily: ¡Helooo..! ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí, amigo?

Decía Lily apareciendo con sus garras impregnadas en electricidad, siendo ésta la que creó la jaula. El asesino no dijo nada y de sus cascos se rodearon de electricidad también, absorbiendo la jaula eléctrica hasta hacerla desaparecer para sorpresa de Lily.

Doomeye: Gracias por la recarga, preciosa.

Decía con burla el asesino, lanzando un rayo cargado con la electricidad absorbida de antes contra Lily. La dragona tuvo que pegar un salto con voltereta enormes para esquivar el rayo. Lily parecía a salvo en el aire, hasta que el asesino al instante apareció justo delante de ella tratando de dispararla con sus pistolas. Lily tuvo que utilizar sus poderes del viento para moverse y alejarse de este para esquivar los disparos de las armas del asesino.

Doomeye: No lo haces nada mal, pequeñaja.

Lily: ¡No me llames pequeñaja!

Respondía enfadada la dragona a la vez que lanzaba varios vientos afilados contra el asesino, donde Doomeye simplemente con su brazo desviaba los ataques, haciendo que uno fuera hacia una montaña y se partiera en dos una parte de ella como si nada.

Doomeye: ¿Va a durar mucho esto? Porque me estoy aburriendo bastante la verdad.

Decía con burla el asesino.

Minerva: ¡Veamos si esto te aburre!

Los trillizos rodearon al asesino donde se les unión Lily con ellos. Los cuatro saltaron contra el asesino, cargando sus puños de energía para golpearlo por arriba. El asesino estaba tranquilamente en el sitio sin inmutarse, hasta que en el último momento los cuatro lanzaron sus más potentes ataques. El asesino simplemente levantó su brazo donde fue rodeado de unas llamas y detuvo con suma facilidad los ataques de los trillizos y la dragoncilla para sorpresa de éstos. El asesino sonrió levemente y alzó su brazo rodeado de fuego con tanta fuerza, que mandó a caer a gran distancia al suelo a los dragones.

Doomeye: Bien. Basta de juegos. Hora de ponerse serios.

Dijo el asesino mientras los trillizos se levantaban al igual que Lily, pero justo en ese momento, el asesino desapareció de vista para sorpresa de éstos donde no le veían pese a que miraban por todas partes. Justo en ese momento, Urano es golpeado en el estomago por Doomeye haciéndole salir todo el aire y luego un puñetazo ascendente que lo mandó al cielo. Doomeye volvió a desplazarse hasta estar en el aire y ahí cogiendole del cuello a Urano cuando llegó hacia él, descendió a toda velocidad contra el suelo, causando un gran cráter que hizo temblar el suelo entero.

Neptuno con un rayo eléctrico a modo de lanza, trató de atravesar con ella al asesino, pero Doomeye con su casco, lo detuvo con facilidad el ataque. Ahí desde su cuerno disparó un enorme rayo mágico que se llevó por delante a Neptuno que lo mandó estrellarse contra una montaña.

Minerva y Lily lanzando una llamarada conjunta, pero el pony dragón lanzó un ataque similar solo que mucho más grande que el de ambas dragonas. Las dos dragonas trataban de resistir, pero el ataque llamarada de Doomeye era mucho más poderoso y superaba el de eéstas con diferencia. Finalmente fueron alcanzadas por la llamarada de Doomeye donde éstas gritaron de dolor y cayeron al suelo adoloridas y quemadas.

Las mane y Spike como Lyndon que se había recuperado ya este último. Veían asombrados como con que facilidad había derrotado el asesino a sus cuatro amigos sin dificultad alguna.

Twilight: Oh, no.

Applejack: Esto no pinta nada bien.

Rainbow: ¡Están recibiendo una paliza de muerte! Tenemos que ayudarlos.

Lyndon: Linda. No es que quiera negarme, pero ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no somos rivales para ese tipo?

Comentaba Lyndon al cual no le seducía la idea de enfrentarse a un tipo superpoderoso capaz de derrotar a tres dragones mutantes y a una súper mini dragona como quien se lava un vaso. Rarity tuvo que darle la razón.

Rarity: Pero algo habrá que podamos hacer. Sino, nuestros amigos saldrán muy mal parados.

Pinkie: ¿Y si le hacemos una fiesta para que se olvide de Mike y deje en paz a nuestros amigos?

Decía de forma animada la pony rosa. Twilight ahí la respondió seriamente.

Twilight: Pinkie. Está claro que ese tipo hará lo que sea con tal de encontrarse con Mike y dudo mucho que esté para fiestas.

Pinkie: Bueno. Había que intentarlo.

El asesino mirando a las mane, donde éstas asustadas retrocedieron levemente. El asesino sin apartar la vista de las yeguas y el pequeño dragón, las dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Doomeye: Bien, lindas señoritas. Y ahora si sois tan amables de venir conmigo.

Rarity: ¡Nunca! No importa lo apuesto y atractivo que seas. Nunca iremos con un pony asesino como tú.

Rainbow: Sí, amigo. Venderemos cara nuestras vidas.

Completamente desafiante la pegaso en el aire, alzando sus cascos en señal de pelea. Spike y Lyndon poniéndose delante de ellas, le dijeron también al asesino.

Spike: ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!

Lyndon: Si las tocas un solo pelo de sus hermosas crines, tendrás una de mis flechas clavada en tu frente.

Dijeron con decisión ambos chicos. El asesino no dijo nada. Doomeye simplemente se rió al mismo tiempo que alzando sus pistolas ante la negativa de las chicas y de las palabras de los otros dos, donde ahí les dijo a los presentes.

Doomeye: tal vez si os doy el estímulo adecuado, decidáis ser más cooperativas.

Las chicas como el dragón y grifo no comprendían lo que decía Doomeye, hasta que de repente el asesino se dio la vuelta y con sus pistolas apuntó a Minerva, donde al igual que sus hermanos había vuelto a la normalidad al igual que también apuntaba a Lily para horror de sus amigos.

Fluttershy: Oh, no.

Spike: ¿Qué va a hacer?

Decían alarmados éstos ante lo que pretendía hacer el asesino. El asesino finalmente disparo dos balas con sus pistolas directas a éstas. Las mane gritaron de horror al ver como dichas balas iban directas hacia sus amigas, donde ambas dragonas muy debilitadas no podían esquivarlas.

El miedo invadió por completo a todo el mundo al ver como las balas estaban cada vez más y más cerca, pero justo en el último momento dichas balas fueron interceptados por Blue Sky que había apareció de repente delante de ambas dragonas y con su espada de energía, desvió ambas balas.

Todos: ¡Blue Sky!

Exclamaron todos de alegría al ver aparecer a su amigo paladín en el último momento y salvar a Minerva y Lily de una muerte segura. Blue Sky mirando a ambas dragonas, las preguntó preocupado por éstas.

Sky: ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Preguntaba el paladín a ambas dragonas, esperando que ambas estuvieran bien. Las dos dragonas sonriendo, le contestaron.

Minerva: Sí, Blue Sky. Estamos bien.

Lily: Se agradece tener a un caballero protector como tú cubriéndonos la espaldas.

Decía agradecida esta última. Las mane como los otros se acercaron para ayudar a Minerva y a Lily. Los otros dos hermanos lograron llegar con algunas dificultades hacia donde estaban éstos.

Urano: Mi madre. Ese tipo es duro.

Comentaba Urano sujetándose el brazo derecho, ya que le dolía bastante.

Neptuno: Al final las historias que cuentan sobre él van a ser ciertas.

Completaba Neptuno que iba cojeando levemente por el dolor que sentía en ella. Las chicas mirando a Blue Sky, le daban las gracias.

Twilight: Gracias, Blue Sky, por salvar a Minerva y a Lily.

Rainbow: Sí, compañero. Se agradece.

Spike: Menos mal que apareciste en el momento justo.

Lyndon: Por una vez me alegro de verte, caballerete.

Blue Sky sonrió. Mientras tanto, Doomeye comentaba.

Doomeye: Mira tú a quién tenemos aquí. A un valiente caballero de brillante armadura, que viene a salvar a las damiselas en apuros.

Comentaba en plan burla el asesino. Blue Sky mirando seriamente al asesino, le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su espada a éste.

Sky: No se quién eres, pero mejor de marchas de aquí. No voy a consentir que hagas daño a mis amigos.

Doomeye: Amigo. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo si quieres.

Sky: Yo no hago tratos con asesinos.

Respondía desafiante Blue Sky mientras sacaba su escudo plateado. El asesino riéndose, le contestó al paladín.

Doomeye: Oh, pero esto no es un trato propiamente dicho.

Acto seguido, el asesino disparó sus pistolas. Blue Sky se lanzó hacia delante utilizando su escudo para detener los disparos y llegar hasta el asesino para darle un tajo de energía, donde el asesino lo esquivó de un salto. Cuando llegó al suelo, Doomeye volvió a disparar contra el paladín donde Blue Sky desviaba los disparos con su espada. Acto seguido, el paladín empleando su magia, cargó de energía su espada y lanzó un tajo de energía contra el asesino donde lo volvió a esquivar con un salto lateral, haciendo que el ataque atravesara una gran roca donde partida en dos.

Blue Sky logró acercarse al asesino para entablar combate directo. El asesino trató de disparar contra él, pero Blue Sky golpeó con el mango de su espada la pistola del asesino haciendo que se cayera el cargador. Blue Sky sin perder tiempo, rozó con la hoja de su espada la otra pistola con que Doomeye iba a disparar, haciendo que se le cayera también el cargador.

Doomeye retrocedió al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo para esquivar un tajo de Blue Sky y con una pata trasera cogió uno de los cargadores antes de que tocara el suelo y lo lanzó hacia arriba. El asesino giró sobre sí mismo de nuevo mientras el cargador estaba en el aire y con un ágil movimiento, volvió a meter dicho cargador en el arma y disparar de nuevo contra Blue Sky. La bala impactó contra el escudo del paladín donde éste lo había usado para protegerse del disparo.

Doomeye: Nada mal. Veamos como te arreglas con esto.

Decía el asesino alejándose a unos metros del paladín, Blue Sky no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Sky: ¡No escaparás, asesino!

Le gritaba el paladín que fue corriendo hacia el asesino.

Doomeye: ¿Quién dice que trate de escapar?

Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa el asesino y acto seguido lanzar un poderoso rayo desde su cuerno contra el paladín. Blue Sky al verlo, puso su escudo por delante para protegerse del rayo recibiendo éste todo el impacto. Blue Sky hacía un enorme esfuerzo para resistir la potencia del rayo, pero era tan potente que Blue Sky estaba siendo arrastrado. Las mane veían preocupadas como Blue Sky tenía serios problemas para detener el poderoso rayo.

Finalmente el rayo terminó y Blue Sky cayó de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitadamente por el gran esfuerzo que hizo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo tecno orgánico echaba humo.

Doomeye: Nada mal, caballerete, pero mucho me temo que este es tu final.

Decía el asesino disparando sus pistolas contra Blue Sky. El paladín detuvo los disparos con su espada y escudo. El paladín que se había levantado para ello, se preparó para seguir combatiendo.

Doomeye: Ya veo que hay resistencia, pero no importa. Pronto os eliminaré a ti y a tus amigos, mientras esas damiselas se vendrán conmigo.

Hablaba el asesino. Blue Sky aplicando un hechizo curativo sobre sí mismo para recuperar fuerzas, le respondió.

Sky: Olvídalo. Por mi honor de paladín, no pienso permitir que hagas daños a mis amigos.

Respondía desafiante el paladín empuñando su espada y escudo. El asesino empuñando sus pistolas, sonrió y le dijo.

Doomeye: Muy noble por tu parte. Lastima que por tu honor tengas que morir.

Decía el asesino a punto de disparar de nuevo, hasta que percibió algo y tuvo que saltar para esquivar una enorme diamante de cristal negro que golpeó con dureza el suelo. Acto seguido aparecieron Mike como el resto de la patrulla. Las mane se alegraron de verlos.

Applejack: ¡Amigos!

Fluttershy: Que alegría veros.

Spike: No podíais haber sido mas oportunos.

Lily: Sí. La verdad es que se agradece que vinierais.

Red Fire fue a socorrer al paladín.

Red: ¿Estás bien, Blue Sky?

Preguntaba la alicornio preocupada por su compañero. El paladín la respondió con una sonrisa.

Sky: He tenido días mejores.

Red Fire sonrió al ver que su amigo no había sufrido ningún daño irreversible.

Rebeca: Lily ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Preguntaba Rebeca viendo el gran mal estado de su amiga dragona. Ahí Spike molesto, la respondió a la chica.

Spike: Fue ese tipo raro que vino aquí con intención de secuestrar a Twilight y a la otras.

Decía molesto Spike mirando de mala manera al asesino. Pinkie ahí completo.

Pinkie: Sí. Nosotros volvíamos de Arabia Sentada para dejar nuestras compras, hasta que de repente oímos ruidos raros. Nosotras al oírlos fuimos deprisa para ver que pasaba y encontramos a los grandullones que habéis dejado aquí para vigilar la nave hechos pedazos. Luego apareció ese tipo raro del traje de detective y nos amenazó con hacernos daño si no nos entregábamos. Por supuesto los trillizos y Lily trataron de enfrentarse a este tipo, pero al final no fueron rival para este extraño pony unicornio que al final resultó ser un pony dragón, les mandó al suelo ya que no eran rival para el asesino.

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa mientras las demás mane atenían a Lily y a los trillizos. Mike mirando a Doomeye, podía sentir la gran fuerza que emanaba éste.

Mike: (No hay duda. Este pony no es nada corriente. Siento una gran fuerza proveniente de este tipo).

Pensaba Mike que podía sentir la gran fuerza del extraño pony dragón. Doomeye mirando al alicornio, le preguntó.

Doomeye: Dime, joven alicornio ¿Tú eres el que llaman Mike Bluer?

Preguntaba el asesino al alicornio azul. Mike le contestó seriamente.

Mike: Sí. Soy yo ¿Qué quieres de mí y por qué atacas a nuestros amigos?

Preguntaba con cierta autoridad el alicornio. Doomeye riéndose levemente, le contestó.

Doomeye: Así que tú eres el tipo que está causando tantos problemas a Arquímedes. La verdad es que si puedo sentir una gran fuerza en ti.

Dark: Aun no has respondido a la pregunta ¿Qué quieres, asesino?

Le preguntaba ahora la alicornio sombría al asesino. Doomeye mirando a ésta y haciendo una leve reverencia, la respondió.

Doomeye: Si la hermosa dama quiere, os lo diré. Arquímedes me liberó y tras hacer un pequeño trato. Me encargó que matara a Mike Bluer. Poca cosa.

Heart: ¿Matar a Mike? Eso es algo que no vamos a consentir.

Pyro: Cierto. No como pensabas enfrentarte a nosotros, pero si crees que vamos a permitir que hagas daño a nuestro amigo, andas listo.

Ocelot: Antes tendrás que pasar entre nosotros amigo.

Respondía desafiante Ocelot sacando sus pistolas. El resto de la patrulla rodeó al asesino. Doomeye miraba a su alrededor como el grupo sacaba sus armas listo para pelear. El asesino sonriendo, comentó.

Doomeye: Ya veo que estoy en inferioridad. Mike Bluer. Esta vez tuviste la suerte de no tener que enfrentarte a mí solo, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Decía el unicornio iluminando su cuero y desapareciendo de vista.

Night: Ese tipo de ha largado.

Comentó el unicornio. Vulcan molesto, dijo.

Vulcan: Lastima. Me habría gustado darle un buen repaso con mis martillos.

Comentaba molesto Vulcan.

Medic: Ahora eso es lo de menos. Lily y los Trillizos necesitan ayuda médica. Y Blue Sky también.

Mike: Medic tiene razón. Vamos.

Más tarde en la enfermería de la nave Infinity, Estaban los trillizos y Lily con algunas vendas y ya recuperados. Blue Sky como solo fue cansancio, no tuvo muchos problemas para recuperarse. Una vez todos recuperados, todos en el comedor de la nave se pusieron a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Twilight: Bueno, chicos ¿Qué nos podéis decir sobre ese tal Doomeye?

Preguntaba Twilight a los trillizos donde estos últimos sentados en una mesa junto con Lily y otros de la patrulla, se pusieron a explicar.

Minerva: Bueno. Lo único que podemos decir es que la existencia de Doomeye es un misterio como una leyenda.

Lily: ¿Una leyenda ese tipo?

Neptuno: Nosotros nunca creímos en la existencia de ese tipo pese a que había muchos rumores, hasta que al final pudimos confirmar que era real.

Urano: Especialmente cuando nos dio una paliza a nosotros.

Lyndon: No hace falta que lo jures.

Decía el grifo sentado este también, con unas vendas en su cuerpo. Ahí Mike preguntó.

Mike: Pero ¿Qué es exactamente ese Doomeye? Parecía un especie de pony dragón.

Preguntaba Mike que le resultó verdaderamente curioso encontrarse con un unicornio con alas y cola de dragón. Minerva ahí le respondió.

Minerva: Bueno. Las leyendas cuentas que Doomeye fue concebido por la unión entre un dragón y una unicornio.

Spike: ¿En serio?

Preguntó asombrado el dragón poniéndose de pie sobre la silla y apoyando sus garras sobre la mesa. Por lo visto saber que podía existir un pony dragón resultado de la unión entre un dragón y una unicornio lo había dejado enormemente sorprendido, a la vez que le vino ciertas ideas a la cabeza.

Minerva: Eso cuenta las historias. No se sabe mucho de sus inicios, pero sí de todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

Applejack: ¿Qué paso, dulzura?

Rebeca: Algo me dice que no va a ser bueno.

Minerva: Y no andas mal encaminada, chica. Las leyendas cuentan que Doomeye tenía un poder enorme, uno que le permitió destruir ciudades enteras.

Aquella información sorprendió a los presentes.

Fluttershy: ¿Des...destruir ciudades...?

Rarity: ¿Enteras? Pero...¿Es eso posible?

Applejack: Ese tipo parecía muy fuerte, pero ¿Tanto como para destruir ciudades enteras? ¿En serio?

Urano: No se sabe como lo hacía, pero las leyendas cuentan que murieron miles de inocentes por culpa de ese maldito malnacido. Costó un siglo atraparlo y según cuentan, fue más bien por pura suerte que por otra cosa. Ya que derrotarlo en combate era casi imposible.

Minerva: Y se encerró en un lugar y luego tratar sin demasiado éxito ocultar su existencia, ya que su nombre suena en las leyendas causando verdadero miedo entre los dragones.

Spike: Sea quién sea. Seguro que Mike y su equipo lo derrotaran seguro.

Decía confiado Spike alzando una pose heroica con una pata apoyada sobre la mesa.

Minerva: No es para tomárselo a risa. Si Doomeye es real, posiblemente estemos ante una enorme amenaza aparte de Arquímedes.

Comentaba la dragona. Mike tuvo que darla la razón.

Mike: No andas mal encaminada, amiga mía. Darkwing y yo sentimos un enorme poder en ese tipo, donde lo pudimos percibirla desde la biblioteca.

Dark: Es verdad. Pese a que estábamos en la biblioteca. Se podía sentir su poder a gran distancia.

Comentaban ambos alicornio. Rebeca mirando con curiosidad a ambos alicornios, les preguntó a éstos.

Rebeca: ¿Y cómo es que vosotros sentisteis su poder?

Mike: Un truco que aprendimos de Magic y las demás guardianas.

Dark: Sí. Ya sabes. Cosas de guardianes del universo y todo eso. Ah, es verdad. Tú no eres guardiana, así que no puedes saberlo, bonita.

Decía en parte con burla la alicornio para molestia de Rebeca.

Rebeca: No, ni me interesa saberlo.

Respondía molesta Rebeca y ambas chicas se miraron desafiantes. Mike ahí la dijo a Rebeca.

Mike: Sí quieres, Rebeca, te podemos enseñar a dominar el Kenbunshoku*.

 *** Idea de Draingon 2.0 proveniente de sus fanfics.**

Anivia: ¿Kenbunshoku? Vaya nombre. No sé si sería capaz de acordarme de como se pronuncia siquiera.

Sherrys: Eso pasa porque tienes aire en vez de cerebro, plumífero.

Decía con burla el gato para molestia de Anivia, donde la ave lo miró feo al mismo tiempo que le lanzó un rayo de hielo a la cola del gato congelándosela así. El gato enfadado iba a saltar, hasta que Rebeca los calmó a ambos.

Rebeca: ¡Quieto, chicos! La verdad es que sería una habilidad interesante esa.

Holy: ¿Verdad? Gracias a ella podemos sentir la fuerza de nuestros enemigos, saber cuantos son e incluso detectar a los que están escondidos o son invisibles. Y con práctica se puede incluso llegar a prever los movimientos de algunos enemigos.

Dark Cloud: Sin duda una habilidad muy útil.

Twilight: Vaya. Esa habilidad suena muy interesante y me gustaría poder estudiarla.

Comentaba la unicornio interesada en aquella habilidad. Ahí Applejack preguntó.

Applejack: Hay algo que no entiendo. Si tenéis esa habilidad para sentir fuerza vital o lo que sea ¿Cómo es que no la usasteis cuando os enfrentasteis a esos cuatro tipos?

Dark: La verdad. Es que en ese momento no sentimos la fuerza de ninguno de ellos, hasta que pelearon en serio.

Pinkie: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Camaleón: Yo os lo explicaré.

Camaleón con un disfraz de profesor con bata blanca y con gafas, junto con una pizarra detrás de él, se puso a explicar.

Camaleón: El poder conocido como el Kenbunshoku o el poder de la observación. Esta habilidad que Mike y Darkwing aprendieron de las guardianas de la armonía del otro mundo, les permite sentir las energía de los que están a su alrededor a su vez que pueden saber cuántos son.

Explicaba Camaleón mientras con una varilla señalaba un dibujo de tiza en movimiento a Darkwing, usando su Kenbunshoku para sentir a varias pintadas que simulaban a villanos.

Camaleón: Gracias a esto, se puede saber el nivel de poder de un individuo y cuánto poderoso es. También permite sentir a los que son invisibles a su vez que agudiza los sentidos como el oído y el olfato.

Seguía explicando Camaleón, mientras en otro dibujo de tiza en movimiento, se mostraba a Mike percibiendo a unos seres que están como borratajos simulando que son invisibles o escondidos.

Camaleón: Y con unos entrenamientos mayores, también permiten ayudar a adivinar los movimientos de sus enemigos y así poder preverlos mejor.

Ahora señalaba este un dibujo de tiza en movimiento, donde se veían a Mike y a Darkwing esquivando ataques sin dificultad alguna.

Camaleón: En otros lugares llaman a esta habilidad con otros nombres, siendo el más común como el Mantra. Aunque sea una habilidad muy útil también tiene sus inconvenientes.

Explicaba Camaleón y siguió hablando mientras señalaba un dibujo de tiza en movimiento, a Mike y al enemigo que se enfrentó hace tiempo a Omega. En dicho dibujo se veía a Mike usando el Kenbunshoku para percibir la fuerza de Omega donde lo detectaba a niveles bajos.

Camaleón: Pese a que dicha habilidad puede detectar diversas energías, algunos enemigos hábiles son capaces de ocultar su poder como reducirlo intencionadamente, y así dar una falsa impresión de no tener tanto poder como se percibe inicialmente.

Explicaba Camaleón mientra en el dibujo se ve a Omega rodeado de un campo de rayos que se iba intensificando y Mike con expresión de sorpresa, es empujado por dicha energía mandándolo lejos.

Camaleón: Eso es todo.

Terminó de explicar Camaleón. Twilight había apuntado todo lo que había explicado Camaleón.

Rarity: Así que esa habilidad tiene sus límites.

Medic: Así es. Y puede ser una hoja de doble filo si no se usa con cuidado y solo te dejas guiar por las energía que sientes al principio.

Red: Ya que si éstos tienen capacidad de intensificar su fuerza, entonces podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa.

Explicaban ambas yeguas.

Mike: Bueno. De todos modos volvamos al tema principal. El pony dragón ese. Resulta curioso que exista un pony dragón en este mundo.

Comentaba curioso el alicornio. Ocelot ajustando su sombrero vaquero, le comentó divertido a Mike.

Ocelot: Y lo dice el tipo que es capaz de convertirse en un pony dragón a voluntad.

Decía el vaquero donde nada mas decir eso, Rainbow Dash se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras le comentaba al vaquero.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Muy buena esa, compañero.

Le decía la pegaso al vaquero y ambos riéndose, chocaron de cascos.

Mike: Ejem. Sí, pero el caso es que posiblemente tenemos un nuevo enemigo. Uno con habilidades que no conocemos todavía.

Heart: Y presiento futuros problemas.

Night: Quizás, pero si actuamos juntos, seguro que podremos con él.

Decía Night sonriendo tratando de animar al grupo. Heart Fire le dio la razón.

Heart: Tienes razón. Si actuamos juntos, nada nos detendrá.

Respondía sonriendo la joven alicornio celeste. Neptuno seriamente, trató de decirles.

Neptuno: Chicos. No es que quiera desanimaros, pero ese Doomeye no es temido por todos los dragones por nada. Pese a su actitud aparentemente educada, es extremadamente malvado y cruel y no tiene piedad con nadie. Dicen que su poder es inmenso hasta el punto que supera incluso a los dragones de la clase titán. Puede que tengáis muchos problemas con él.

Mike y su patrulla sin mostrarse lo más mínimamente preocupados, le respondieron.

Mike: No hay que preocuparse.

Rebeca: Enemigos más duros nos hemos enfrentado.

Dark: Y al final les dimos lo suyo.

White: En el pasado nos enfrentamos a enemigos poderosos que parecían invencibles, pero actuando juntos, no había quien nos parasen.

Ghost: Así que no hay por que preocuparse lo más mínimo.

Comentaban el grupo con plena confianza. Los trillizos no lo tenían claro y les preocupaba que aquella confianza acabase en tragedia. Las mane en cambio, confiaban en la patrulla, ya que hasta ahora han sabido defenderse de los diversos enemigos que se han enfrentado en el pasado.

Mientras en otro lugar. Arquímedes en su trono estaba completamente furioso y gritaba a Doomeye que tenía delante de él.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito inútil! ¡Te di instrucciones precisas para que mataras a Mike Bluer y su grupo, y vuelves sin ni siquiera haberte enfrentado! ¡Vaya ser terrible de leyenda has resultado ser en realidad!

Comentaba furioso el dragón. Su esposa que estaba a su lado, le dio la razón.

Furia: Mi marido tiene razón. Tantas leyendas sobre tu fuerza legendaria y que se supone que eres temido por todos, y al final no puedes ocuparte de un pony insignificante y su equipo.

Pese a dichas palabras y a la furia de Arquímedes, Doomeye estaba con una sonrisa y una tranquilidad prácticamente insultante. Al final el asesino les respondió.

Doomeye: Cálmese, su majestad. Todo esta de acuerdo con mi plan.

Arquímedes: ¿Plan?

Preguntó sin comprender el dragón. Doomeye caminando tranquilamente por la sala del trono, se puso a explicarse.

Doomeye: Durante el combate contra esos dragones menores y el paladín ese, no revelé todo mi poder. Y fingí estar en inferioridad para darles una falsa impresión de mí. Si ellos creen que tienen poder suficiente para plantarme cara, solo tengo que revelar mi verdadera fuerza cuando les lleve a mi trampa, y entonces será cuando serán definitivamente míos y podré acabar con ellos.

Explicaba el pony dragón. Arquímedes no parecía estar demasiado convencido de ello.

Arquímedes: ¿Seguro de ello?

Doomeye: Completamente.

Arquímedes se lo pensó por un momento. Finalmente le respondió.

Arquímedes: Está bien. Por esta vez confiaré en ti, pero como me falles, date por muerto.

Doomeye: Créame, majestad. Su confianza será sin duda merecida.

Decía el pony dragón haciendo una reverencia y luego se marchó. Su esposa le habló a su marido una vez que estaba sola con él.

Furia: Querido ¿Crees qué ha sido buena idea liberarlo? No me parece de fiar.

Arquímedes: Lo sé, querida, pero ahora que Valter está muerto, solo él me sirve para mis planes.

Furia: Lo sé, pero ¿Eres consciente que en cuando le convenga, no dudará en traicionarnos?

Arquímedes: No soy estupido, querida. Cuando Doomeye cumpla con su cometido, ya nos desharemos de él.

Respondía su marido entrecruzado de garras y sus codos apoyados en las abrazaderas del trono, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa perversa. Desde una cámara oculta, Darkus lo observaba todo.

Darkus: Je, je, je. Me gusta la actitud de Arquímedes, pero dudo mucho que esa lagartija pony pueda ocuparse de la patrulla.

Domo: ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Darkus?

Preguntaba Domo que estaba de pie a su lado. Darkus riéndose perversamente, le respondió al gran felino.

Darkus: Que creo que es hora de ir llamando a unos viejos amigos que conocí en una galaxia muy, pero que muy lejana je, je ,je.

Respondía Darkus con una sonrisa perversa.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y así es como conocimos a Doomeye. Un ser de leyenda temido por todos los dragones y con razón. Al contrario de lo que aparentaba, era incluso más peligroso que un dragón titán.

Comentaba el grifo, recordando el mal día que pasó este y sus amigos cuando Doomeye apareció en sus vidas.

Jill: Doomeye. Sí. Creo que oí algo de él. Por lo visto es un ser muy temido.

Lyndon: Y ni te digo cuando nos tuvimos que enfrentarnos a él, que no fue precisamente moco de pavo. Te lo digo yo. Ahora viene la segunda parte, del cual va a ser bastante peculiar.

Jill: ¿En que sentido?

Preguntaba curiosa la grifo.

Lyndon: Eso en el siguiente capítulo te lo cuento. Lo que si puedo asegurarte, que fue algo bastante peculiar como dije ya antes.

Respondía el grifo seriamente volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	50. Cap 49 El Equipo Alquimia

**Capítulo 49**

 **El Equipo Alquimia**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te voy a contar una historia bastante interesante del alicornio.

Jill: ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?

Lyndon: Pues...Se trata de una galaxia muy, muy lejana...

Respondía el grifo de forma dramática volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

 **Nota autor: Introducir música de apertura de la Guerra de las Galaxias.**

En una galaxia muy lejana, había un equipo de valientes amigos de diversas especies.

Aquel valeroso grupo estaba compuesto por varios amigos con un pasado común y un mismo destino. El de ser protectores de la Galaxia. Conocidos como el Equipo Alquimia

Su líder Maya. Una gata antro mórfica de pelaje gris y ojos amarillos. Llevando un traje negro con capucha que la cubre el cuerpo, un tipo de uniforme de clase asesino con el logotipo de la F.S.I el cual es un escudo con tres triángulos. Una chica valiente y decidida que compensa su pequeño tamaño respecto al resto del grupo, con una agilidad y don del liderazgo sin igual.

Araam. Un minotauro de pelaje rojo arena muy gruñón. Un loco de las armas de asedio donde le gusta la acción. Portando siempre una armadura de asalto potenciado de cuerpo completo y con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo de una flor blanca envuelta con pétalos morados, también conocido con el alias Juggernaut

10-4 Jet Omega el cual todos le llaman simplemente Jet. Un androide humano especializado en infiltración y el estratega del equipo. Conocido con el alias de Phantom.

Agatha. Una humana dedicada a la magia y el ocultismo como poderes de las sombras y la telepatía. La médica del grupo como enfermera. Conocida con el alías de Bruja.

Andros. El miembro más pequeño de todo el equipo con apenas ocho años. Un niño dragón aéreo. El informático y apoyo logístico del grupo que siempre trabaja en la nave y nunca acompaña al grupo en las misiones, ya que él se queda en la nave como apoyo logístico. Conocido con el alias de Hackerman.

Ayi. El mejor amigo de Maya. Un conejo de pelaje gris y ojos verdes. Especializado en la velocidad y ataques rápidos. (irónicamente es más alto que Maya XD). Viste con un chaleco azul con una playera larga de color morado que es un uniforme tipo Guardianes de la Galaxia en colores negro y azul con el logotipo, además de una badana en la frente y pantalones negros. Conocido con el alias de Saltos Locos.

Este valiente grupo de héroes que trabajan para la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar o también llamada F.S.I., realizan arriesgadas misiones por la seguridad de la galaxia y siempre saliendo victoriosos en la mayoría de ellas.

Un valiente grupo de guerreros que no le temen a nada ni a nadie, siempre luchando por la justicia por toda la galaxia.

Si habéis podido leer todo esto hasta aquí, no necesitáis poneros gafas.

 **Fin de la música.**

Por la galaxia, iba una nave sobrevolando el espació. Dentro de dicha nave iba el Equipo Alquimia.

Maya, su capitana, estaba sentada en su puesto mientras el resto del equipo estaban cada uno en su posición. Con ellos estaba el cadete más joven y reciente del equipo conocido como Vasslik. Un tipo de águila humanoide elemental cuya raza era conocida como Strisher. Su apariencia era como la de una águila blanca con motas café claro, con una bandana deportiva en su cabeza. Con algo de maquillaje tribal en su rostro, un chaleco anti-balas debajo de una chaqueta azul y protectores en sus garras y patas.

Ayi: ¡AYYY...! Que aburrido estoy.

Se quejaba el conejo gris recostándose en el asiento y poniendo sus patas sobre el panel de control. Luego mirando a Maya, la preguntó.

Ayi: Maya, minina ¿No podríamos parar en algún sitio? Llevamos varios días de patrulla sin que ocurriese absolutamente nada emocionante.

La comentaba el conejo a la gata. Maya entrecruzada de piernas, le contestó al conejo.

Maya: No podemos, "saltos locos". Tenemos el trabajo de supervisar nuestro sector en busca de cualquier posible amenaza.

Respondía seriamente la gata. Ayi ahí se quejó aburrido.

Ayi: Pero minina. Llevamos días desde el último ataque y no ha pasado absolutamente nada ¿No podríamos pasar de todo este royo e irnos a divertirnos un poco? Conozco un restaurante espacial donde podemos darnos una buena comilona.

La sugería el conejo. El minotauro sonriente le apoyó en eso al conejo.

Araam: Apoyo al conejo loco. Además, también podemos ir a una taberna espacial donde sirven la mejor cerveza de la galaxia.

Comentaba animado el minotauro.

Ayi: Mira tú, amigo. Eso es mejor idea que la mía. Yo también tengo ganas de beber.

Le secundaba sonriente el conejo chocando su mano con la del minotauro. Agatha desde su puesto suspiro aburrida mientra decía.

Agatha: Como no. Chicos y sus estupidas ideas de idiotas.

Comentaba aburrida y molesta por la actitud de sus dos compañeros el minotauro y el conejo. Maya seriamente les dijo.

Maya: Lo siento, chicos, pero tenemos protocolos que seguir y no podemos dejarlo solo por cumplir unos caprichos.

Ayi y Araam: ¡Por favoooor...!

Rogaban los dos de rodillas y juntando sus manos, tratando de convencer a su capitana.

Ayi: Por favor, Maya. Ten piedad de nosotros.

Araam: Hacer todo esto donde no ocurre nada es súper aburrido. Queremos divertirnos aunque sea un poquito.

Ayi: Sí, por favor, acepta nuestra petición y por cierto ¿Te he dicho la increíblemente gata bonita que eres?

Araam: ¿Y a mí que me pareces la mejor capitana que hemos tenido nunca? ¿La más valiente y hermosa?

La hacían la pelota los dos ahora tratando de convencer a su capitana. Jet el androide rotaba los ojos y Andros el dragón trataba de contener la risa por la actuación de éstos. Maya pensándolo mejor, al final dijo.

Maya: Bueno. La verdad es que hasta ahora no ha pasado absolutamente nada en especial y es poco probable que ocurra ahora algo.

Araam: ¿Por tanto?

Maya: Que podremos ir a algún sitio a divertirnos un poco, por no mencionar que si ocurre algo, podremos ir rápidamente a la nave a ocuparnos de ello.

Decía la gata con una sonrisa, cosa que para el conejo y el minotauro fue la mejor noticia del día, donde no dudaron en saltar y celebrarlo.

Araam: ¡SÍIII...! ¡A beber cerveza como descosidos!

Ayi: Restaurante come todo lo que quieras allá voy. Oh, sí, capitana. Eres sin duda la mejor capitana que hemos tenido nunca. Sería capaz de besarte, minina.

Celebraba el conejo extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar a la gata y besarla realmente. Maya volviéndose a cruzarse de piernas y con su codo derecho apoyado en el asiento y su garra apoyada en la cara, le dijo en tono de amenaza.

Maya: Tú inténtalo, "saltos locos" y te arrancaré los labios de un zarpazo.

Le decía la gata tratando de sonar amenazante aunque no mucho efecto tenía, debido principalmente que a su pequeño tamaño (prácticamente es la más pequeña del grupo) la hacía ver tierna a su vez adorable y nada intimidante. El conejo dejó de hacer el gesto, pero simplemente sonrió.

Ayi: Vale, capitana je, je, je. Andros. Pon rumbo al mejor lugar para divertirse del sector.

Le decía el conejo al dragón donde Andros simplemente alzó la garra en señal de afirmativo.

Maya: Bueno, chicos, pero recordad. Debemos estar listos para en caso de emergencia y así nosotros..

Hablaba la gata, pero tanto Ayi y Araan que estaban a lo suyo no la hacían ni repalojero caso a Maya. Ambos como algunos de la tripulación, estaban deseosos de ir a cualquier lugar para divertirse. Nada parecía que iba a impedirles aquello, hasta que al final algo ocurrió.

Andros: Chicos. Detecto un extraño pico de energía que viene hacía nosotros.

Informaba el dragón. Maya curiosa, preguntó.

Maya: ¿Un pico de energía? ¿Y puedes identificarla?

Preguntaba la gata. Antes de que el dragón pudiera responder, una luz negra oscura surgió de en medio del puente. El grupo vio sorprendido aquella luz roja hasta que finalmente se disipó. Si la sorpresa del grupo no fuera ya grande antes, dicha sorpresa aumentó cuando vieron que aquella luz apareció un alicornio azul oscuro de crin negra y alas rojas, el cual el Equipo Alquimia lo identifico al instante.

Todos: ¡DARKUS!

Exclamaron todos. El eludido caminaba cabizbajo y como si estuviera cansado, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo hasta que Maya saltó desde su asiento y le atrapó antes de que el alicornio cayera al suelo.

Araam: ¿Por qué me da que nuestro día de diversión se acaba de echarse a perder?

Comentaba de forma pesimista el minotauro, presintiendo que su día perfecto se iba por el desagüe.

Ayi: Cállate, cenizo y no seas gafe.

Le decía molesto el conejo dándole un puñetazo al minotauro en su brazo para que se callara. Maya trataba de hablar con Darkus.

Maya: ¡Darkus! ¡Darkus! Di algo ¿Qué te ocurre?

Preguntaba preocupada la gata, agitando levemente al pony tratando de que dijese algo. Agatha acercándose para examinarlo, la dijo a la gata.

Agatha: EstÁ bien. Parece que solo está algo cansado.

Respondía seriamente la chica, pero aquello bastó para que la tripulación se calmase.

Maya: Llevémoslo a enfermería para que se recupere.

Decía la gata. Luego miró a sus compañeros donde ninguno se movió, sino se quedaban mirando la escena.

Maya: ¿A qué esperáis? ¿Una invitación? ¡Vamos, moved el trasero de una vez!

Ordenaba molesta la gata mientras el resto del grupo por fin se movían. Maya, Agatha y Andros llevaron a Darkus a enfermería. Ayi y Araam que se quedaron atrás, se miraron el uno al otro con miradas de decepción y comentaron.

Ayi: Compañero. Ahí van nuestras minivacaciones.

Decía con pesar el conejo. El minotauro le dio la razón.

Araam: Eso me temo, compañero. Con las ganas que tenía de beber cerveza de la buena.

Ayi: Y yo de comer hasta reventar.

Comentaron ambos llorando al estilo anime y alzando sus puños en señal de tristeza porque su día de diversión se fue al traste.

Más tarde, Agatha estaba atendiendo a Darkus donde el alicornio estaba tendido en una camilla. Luego de un rato, el alicornio abrió los ojos y algo aturdido preguntó.

Darkus: ¿Do...dónde estoy?

Agatha: Tranquilo, Darkus. Estás a salvo.

Respondía la chica mientras atenía a Darkus. El resto de la tripulación entró en la sala al ver que el alicornio estaba ya bien.

Maya: Darkus. Veo que ya estás despierto.

Decía sonriente la gata al alicornio. Darkus la contestó seriamente.

Darkus: Sí. Ya estoy algo mejor.

Araam: Ya puedes estarlo. Por tu culpa, se nos fastidio el día.

Decía molesto el minotauro, hasta que Maya molesta, le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago del minotauro sacándole todo el aire. El minotauro agarrandose en el lugar del golpe se quejó.

Araam: ¡Ay! Maya. No me des tan fuerte.

Maya: Eso te pasa por no callarte, cabeza astado.

Le decía molesta la gata, mirando al minotauro con ojos de asesina.

Andros: ¿Qué te ha pasado, Darkus? Parecías estar en mal estado.

Preguntaba el pequeño dragón. Darkus abriendo los ojos y mirando al grupo, exclamó.

Darkus: ¡Ay, sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Vine aquí para pediros ayuda.

Ayi: ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué?

Preguntaba el conejo sin comprender lo que decía el alicornio. Darkus ahí les contó.

Darkus: Necesito vuestra ayuda para salvar a los dragones de la extinción a manos de ese criminal de Mike Bluer.

En el momento que dijo esto, todos abrieron los ojos en par en par, ya que aquello los sorprendió en gran manera.

Vasslik: ¿La extinción de los dragones?

Preguntó el águila. Darkus seriamente explicó.

Darkus: No solo de los dragones. Sino también de ponis y muchas razas inocentes a manos de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Amenaza. Los seres más malvados que existen en el universo.

El Equipo Alquimia se miraron unos a otros, analizando las palabras del alicornio.

Jet: ¿Quién son Mike Bluer y la Patrulla Amenaza?

Preguntaba el androide. Ahí Darkus les mostró varios vídeos donde sale Mike realizando diversos actos delictivos (en realidad son todas donde Darkus se hacía pasar por Mike Bluer y realizaba los robots para mancillar su reputación). También mostraba los vídeos de Caesar Jameson afirmando que Mike Bluer y su patrulla son una amenaza para la sociedad (cosa que para Darkus le vino como dios las blasfemias del editor). También mostró un vídeo de cuando Mike Bluer y su patrulla lucharon contra los dragones en Draconem y liberaban prisioneros de una fortaleza, pero Darkus lo modificó para que pareciera que Mike y su patrulla mataban dragones y liberaban criminales peligrosos.

Cuando el video terminó, el Equipo Alquimia no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentían en ese momento.

Jet: No me lo puedo creer.

Andros: Tantos dragones inocentes muertos.

Comentaba el dragón sintiendo una gran lastima por los dragones muertos, presuntamente a cascos de Mike y su patrulla.

Maya: No hay duda. Mike Bluer y su patrulla son peligrosos.

Decía seriamente la gata. Ahí Vasslik habló.

Vasslik: Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que ese alicornio se parece tanto a ti Darkus?

Preguntó el águila que al igual que el resto del grupo, no comprendía porque Mike Bluer se parecía tanto a Darkus. El alicornio oscuro respondió.

Darkus: Eso se debe a que ese Mike Bluer es un clon malvado de mí. Fue creado por un científico loco para tener a un poderoso servidor que le ayudara a conquistar el mundo. Pero al final el clon ha sido más listo que él y tras lograr escapar, se fue por su cuenta para planear maldades y hacerse poderoso para destruir el mundo*.

 *** Nota autor: ¿Soy el único que piensa que en cierto modo esto es irónico? Como el reflejo de una cosa a otra por si no lo entendéis.**

Darkus implorando al grupo, trató de pedirles ayuda.

Darkus: Por eso he venido aquí ha pediros ayuda, mis queridos amigos. Soy los únicos que podéis detener a Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Debéis salvar al mundo de sus maldades.

Imploraba el alicornio a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían.

Ayi: Si quieres nuestra ayuda, la tienes, amigo.

Respondía sonriente el conejo. Araam lo secundó.

Araam: Por supuesto. Si esos tipos son tan peligrosos. No podemos dejarlos que vayan por ahí haciendo maldades.

Andros: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el cornudo y el saltos locos. No podemos dejar que esos tipos sigan haciendo lo que les de la gana.

Completaba el dragón. Maya no muy segura, les comentó a sus compañeros.

Maya: No sé yo. En el mundo donde están esos tipos, está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

Darkus: Por favor, Maya. En serio necesito vuestra ayuda. Sois mi última esperanza para salvar ese mundo de las garras de Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Imploraba el alicornio, rogando que el grupo le ayudara. Maya pensándolo mejor, al final decidió.

Maya: De todos modos en una cosa si tenéis razón. No podemos ignorar esto y dejar que ese Mike Bluer siga haciendo daño a inocentes.

Ayi: Así se habla, gatita. Que le den a las normas. Vamos allá. Ese desgraciado y su grupo de maleantes van a probar mis cuchillas de energía.

Decía emocionado el conejo, sacando sus katanas de antimateria, listo para pelear contra quien fuera.

Maya: Bien entonces. Andros. Localiza la dimensión donde está el alicornio ese. El resto del equipo preparad todas vuestras armas. Nos vamos de caza y nos conviene estar preparados.

Ordenaba Maya y el resto de la tripulación le obedeció. Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Darkus para que descansara. Una vez solo, Darkus sonrió malignamente mientras activaba su brazalete.

Darkus: ¿Domo? Aquí Darkus. Todo ha salido según lo planeado. Ese grupo de idiotas que conocimos hace bastante tiempo, van a hacer el trabajo por nosotros.

Hablaba el alicornio con una expresión malvada al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado.

Volviendo a Arabia Sentada, en un oasis cercano a la ciudad. Estaban Mike y Holy, junto con Darking, Dark Cloud y Silver Lion, al igual que estaban Rebeca como Sherrys y Anivia. La chica humana estaba de pie con los ojos vendados sin poder ver a ningún lado. Llevaba un traje ligero que consistía en unos pantalones azules típicos de Arabia Sentada y unas babuchas azules. Llevaba un tipo de sujetador azul que la tapaba por completo el pecho y la espalda y una pequeña cazadora amarilla sin mangas.

Silver Lion: ¿Qué hace tu dueña, Sherrys? ¿Acaso están jugando a la gallinita ciega?

Preguntaba el león plateado que estaba tumbado al lado de Sherrys también éste tumbado, estando los dos juntos cerca del agua para refrescarse en caso de calor extremo. El gato le explicó al pequeño león.

Sherrys: Muy simple. Mi dueña interesada en la habilidad especial de Mike y Darkwing de percibir energías, les pidió que la enseñaran. Darkwing pasó de ello, aunque naturalmente Mike se ofreció a enseñarla.

Silver Lion: Ya veo. Lastima. A mí me apetecía mucho jugar a la gallinita ciega.

Comentaba alegremente el león. Por encima de la palmera estaba los tres fénix sobre una hoja de la palmera, observándolo todo.

Mike: Bien, Rebeca ¿Estás lista?

Preguntaba Mike. Rebeca asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Rebeca: Sí, Mike. Estoy listo.

Dark: Oh, sí. Esto va a ser muy divertido je, je, je.

Comentaba Darkwing con una sonrisa maliciosa, presintiendo que se iba a divertir bastante.

Mike: Antes que nada, Rebeca, recuerda. El Kenbunshoku es una técnica que te permite detectar energías vitales de diversos seres vivos. Con ella se puede localizar e incluso saber cuantos seres hay alrededor de ti. Y también debes saber que esto te ayudará a agudizar tus otros sentidos.

Rebeca: Eh...Vale. Creo que lo pilló.

Respondía Rebeca no muy segura de haberlo entendido. Mike al ver que su amiga no lo había entendido del todo, le dio un ejemplo claro a entender.

Mike: Es algo así como los protagonistas de Dragón Ball Z detectan la energía y poder de sus enemigos.

Rebeca: Ah, claro. Ahora lo entiendo mejor.

Respondía ahora más confianza Rebeca.

Dark: Lo dudo mucho.

Respondía Darkwing con sarcasmo. Aquello molesto a Rebeca donde aun sin poder verla, la dijo.

Rebeca: ¡Vete a la porra, murciélago!

Mike: ¡Chicas! Calmaos y concentraos. Ahora comencemos el entrenamiento. Ahora trata de sentir mi energía como te he explicado.

Rebeca: Vale.

Mike liberó algo de energía y se lanzó hacia Rebeca. La chica trató de percibirlo, pero por desgracia no pudo hacerlo y al final recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

Rebeca: ¡Au...!

Mike: Rebeca. No te concentras.

Le decía Mike a Rebeca, mientras la chica en su defensa le dijo.

Rebeca: Perdona, Mike, pero es muy difícil evitar un ataque si no lo puedes ver. Llevamos horas con esto y no veo que progrese nada. Y siento que mi cabeza ya tiene varios chichones.

Mike: Te entiendo, Rebeca, pero a veces surgen ataques que no se pueden ver a simple vista y por eso debemos aprender a dominar nuestros otros sentidos.

Rebeca: Aun así es difícil.

En ese momento, Rebeca recibió un azote en el trasero, haciendo que ésta se enfadara y gritara molesta.

Rebeca: ¡MIKE!

Mike: ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Te lo juro!

Se defendía Mike y acto seguido se oyó la risa de Dark Cloud en su forma alicornio.

Dark Cloud: Lo siento, he sido yo. Perdonad je, je, je. No he podido resistirlo. Es que Rebeca tiene tan buen trasero.

Comentaba Dark Cloud sin poder evitar admirar el trasero de Rebeca. La chica molesta y sin mirarle, le dijo al alicornio negro.

Rebeca: Tú espera que me quite la venda y pronto podrás admirar mi puño en toda tu cara, amigo.

Decía a modo de amenaza la chica al alicornio negro, mientras Darkwing se reía sin parar por la gracia de su compañero fénix. Mike pidiendo silencio, comentó.

Mike: Cálmate, Rebeca. Debes concentrarte para poder percibir mejor a tu alrededor, aprender a dominar tus otros sentidos.

Rebeca: Sí, Mike, pero esto no es nada fácil sin poder ver si quiera.

Mike se puso a pensar por un momento, hasta que en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea y la dijo.

Mike: Oye, Rebeca. Dime una cosa. Cuando te fusionas con Sherrys ¿Qué sientes?

Preguntaba Mike. Rebeca no parecía entender la pregunta de su amigo.

Rebeca: ¿A qué te refieres, Mike?

Mike: Verás, Rebeca. Cuando te fusionas con Sherrys y adoptas tu forma chica gato. Tus sentidos se vuelven más agudos como el olfato, el oído, el tacto y todo eso ¿No?

Rebeca: Ehh...Sí ¿A donde quieres llegar, Mike?

Preguntaba Rebeca que no parecía entender lo que le estaba explicando Mike. Ahí el alicornio azul la explicó a su amiga.

Mike: Pues bien. Pues imagínate que ahora mismo no eres Rebeca chica normal, sino...

Dark: Sino Rebeca pulgosa je, je, je, je.

Interrumpía Darkwing riéndose levemente, hasta que Rebeca ya molesta, creó con su magia dos bulbos mágicos que adoptaron forma de lobos de madera y se lanzaron hacia Darkwing. La alicornio al verlos, salio corriendo mientras ambos lobos la perseguían y al final la alicornio tuvo que comenzar a pelearse con ellos. Mientras Darkwing se peleaba con los lobos de madera un poco más lejos, Mike prosiguió con su explicación.

Mike: Como decía. Olvídate que ahora mismo eres Rebeca humana. Imagínate que eres Rebeca gata.

Sherrys: Que Rebeca se imagine que ahora mismo esta fusionado conmigo. Eso si que será divertido imaginarse.

Comentaba riéndose levemente el gato, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una pata, mientras Silver Lion jugueteaba con la cola de Sherrys que estaba tendida en el aire y el pequeño león jugaba a atraparla.

Mike comenzó a caminar alrededor de Rebeca mientras seguía explicando.

Mike: Como humana tienes tus sentidos normales, algo más desarrollados por tus entrenamientos. Mientras en tu forma felina tus sentidos se agudizan mejor. Con tus orejas de gata oyes mejor. Con tu nariz de gata captas mejor los olores de alrededor. Con tus patas de gato puedes captar mejor las cosas que tocas. Con tu vista de gato ves mejor e incluso en la oscuridad. Con tu gusto de gata puedes percibir mejor los sabores...Vale...Eso último quizás no sirvan tanto en una batalla.

Comentaba Mike dudando un poco en la última parte. Rebeca se rió levemente ante lo último que dijo su amigo, pero enseguida se puso a pensar en lo que dijo el alicornio. Tenía una gran parte de razón. Cuando adoptaba su fusión de sincronía con Sherrys, sus habilidad como instintos aumentaban considerablemente. Así que si ahora se mentalizaba que ahora mismo era Rebeca gata, podría percibir mejor con sus sentidos. Mike tras dejar de caminar alrededor de ella, se puso enfrente suya a unos metros y la preguntó.

Mike: Bueno, Rebeca ¿Estás lista?

Rebeca: Sí, Mike. Estoy lista y preparada.

Decía Rebeca. Ahora en su mente se imaginaba a sí misma, pero no como humana. Sino como chica gato. Mike se lanzó hacia Rebeca listo para darla otro golpe. Ahí Rebeca comenzó a percibir mejor su alrededor, percibiendo con sus otros sentidos lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El movimiento del agua del oasis. El movimiento de las hojas de la palmera. El viento del desierto acariciando su piel como la arena que se posaba en sus piernas. Los rayos del sol tocando su piel. El olor de Sherrys donde le hacía falta ya un buen baño. Los ronquidos de Dark Cloud donde el alicornio fénix algo aburrido, se puso a dormir a pata suelta a la sombra de la palmera.

También pudo percibir aun sin verle a Mike, como a cámara lenta se acercaba a ella, alzando su casco para darla. Mike lanzo su casco contra ella y justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, ella con sus dos manos detuvo el casco de Mike. Ahí la chica sonriendo dijo.

Rebeca: Te pille.

Mike sonrió al ver que Rebeca había logrado por fin detectarle.

Mike: Muy bien, Rebeca. Continuemos a ver hasta donde llegas.

Mientras las mane, estaban por la zona rica de la ciudad haciendo turismo, siendo acompañados por Spike y Lily que estaban con ellas.

Rarity: ¡Oh! Que maravilloso es todo esto. Sin duda hay de todo para mirar en este lugar.

Comentaba maravillada la unicornio al ver la gran cantidad de tiendas que había y las hermosas telas que podía comprar. Sus amigas tuvieron que darla la razón.

Twilight: Sí, Rarity. La verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber venido.

Fluttershy: Todo es tan bonito por aquí.

Las mane miraban los edificios bien diseñados donde vivían la gente rica. Podían ver a los que vivían allí, bien arreglados y con pintas de tener algunas riquezas, en especial los nobles siendo acompañados por sus guardias personales, caminaban por las calles en busca de cosas interesantes. Hermosas fuentes de agua con estatuas echando agua donde adornaban verdaderamente las calles como parques. Varios mantos de flores multicolores que alegraban el lugar.

Lily: Vaya. Es mucho más bonito de como lo recordaba.

Comentaba la dragona admirando el lugar. Spike la secundó.

Spike: Cierto, Lily. Es verdad que todo este lugar es bastante bonito.

Rarity: Bonito no ¡Maravilloso! Sin duda Arabia Sentada es la cuna de las Mil y Una Noches y de las telas exquisitas como las joyas hermosas. Como me encantaría poder venir aquí más a menudo.

Comentaba maravillada la unicornio comenzando a bailar y girar sobre sí misma, hasta que sin querer se chocó contra alguien haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

Rarity: ¡Ay! Lo siento mucho. No miraba por donde iba.

¿?: ¡A ver si miras por donde vas, estupida yegua!

Rarity reconoció la voz de quien hablaba. Era justamente de la última persona que querría ver en toda su vida.

Rarity: ¿¡BLUEBLOOD!?

Exclamó molesta la unicorrnio al ver a nada menos que al mismísimo Blueblood, el nefasto príncipe que conoció durante la Gran Gala Galopante y que desearía no haberle conocido jamás.

Blueblood: ¿Quién eres tú plebeya para hablarme de esa manera? A uno de los príncipes más importante de Equestria.

Decía con tono molesto el príncipe tras levantarse y tratando de arreglarse. Rarity donde la sentó como una puñalada volver a encontrarse con semejante príncipe, le respondió molesta.

Rarity: Soy Rarity por si no lo recuerdas.

Blueblood: No me suenas de nada.

Respondía con indiferencia el nefasto príncipe. Rarity molesta de que no la recordase, le dijo.

Rarity: ¡Soy la que humillaste de mala manera durante la Gran Gala Galopante! ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí!

Decía enfadada la unicornio mientras sus amigas y dragones la ayudaban a arreglarse un poco. Blueblood aun sin reconocerla la respondió.

Blueblood: Si hubiera conocido a una plueberina mal educada y sin clase como tú, me acordaría sin duda. Aunque ahora que lo pienso. Recuerdo una gala donde me tope con una yegua que estaba verdaderamente loca de atar que me hizo quedar enormemente mal ante los demás invitados en aquella noche.

Aquellas palabras molestaron en gran manera a Rarity, donde ésta apretó los dientes de furia. Twilight en defensa de su amiga, le llamó la atención a Blueblood.

Twilight: Basta, Blueblood. No puedes hablar así de la gente.

Blueblood: ¿Y tú eres?

Twilight: Soy Twilight. La alumna de Celestia por si no lo recuerdas.

Blueblood: ¿La alumna de mi tía Celestia? Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo. Esa unicornio sin talento que mi tía cometió el enorme error de tomarla como su alumna. Sin duda todo un desperdicio de pony sin talento alguno.

Decía con total desprecio el unicornio. Aquello molesto en gran manera al grupo. Al final Spike molesto, se puso enfrente de Blueblood y le dijo.

Spike: ¡Oye, tú! No hables así de Twilight y las otras.

Blueblood al ver al dragón y a su compañera, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de asco.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo? ¿Dragones aquí? ¿Qué hacéis aquí, sucias bestias? Arabia Sentada es para ponis civilizados y no para bestias salvajes como vosotros.

Lily: ¿A quién llamas tú bestia salvaje, amigo?

Blueblood: A ti mocosa. Y no te me acerques. No me vayas a contaminar con tus gérmenes.

Decía molesto Blueblood. Al final Lily molesta, miró de forma amenazante al príncipe y le dijo.

Lily: Tienes una lengua muy larga. Creo que debería cortarte un poquito o quizás toda.

Decía de forma amenazante la dragona, creando una cuchilla de hielo en su garra. Blueblood al verla con aquella arma, retrocedió mientras comentaba preocupado.

Blueblood: ¿Qué pretendes? Aléjate de mi bestia.

Lily: Discúlpate con mis amigas o ya verás.

Blueblood: ¡Nunca...!

A la velocidad del rayo, la dragona se paró justo enfrente del unicornio, poniendo la hoja de la cuchilla de hielo y lo llevó hasta un callejón oscuro donde nadie podía verlos, lejos de miradas indiscretas. El príncipe se asustó por ello.

Blueblood: ¿Qué...qué haces? ¡Déjame en paz, monstruo!

Lily: No hasta que te disculpes.

Blueblood: ¡Nunca!

Respondió el príncipe tratando de sonar valiente, pero en el fondo estaba enormemente asustado. Lily al escuchar esas palabras, le amenazó de nuevo.

Lily: En tal caso, tendré que matarte. Y no creo que nadie eche de menos a una basura como tú.

Decía la dragona con una expresión perversa. Blueblood muerto de miedo hasta el punto que mojó el suelo, la suplico a la dragona.

Blueblood: ¡No! ¡No me mates! ¡Mi tía nunca permitiría que me hicieran algo!

Lily: Tiene gracia que digas eso. Teniendo en cuanta que por tu culpa, Cadence perdió a su futuro hijo o hija.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Lily: Las princesas mismas nos contaron que fuiste tú quien tiró a Cadence por las escaleras estando ella embarazada, y que por culpa de ello, tuvo que abortar. No eres más que un maldito asesino, Blueblood. Mataste a un bebe inocente que ni siquiera acaba de nacer y mereces morir por ello.

Decía la dragona acercando el cuchillo de hielo al cuello de Blueblood donde el príncipe sudando a mares, rogó por su vida.

Blueblood: ¡No, por favor! ¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Yo no quería hacer nada de eso a mi prima! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lamento que mi prima perdiera a su hijo! ¡También lamento haberos insultado! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero por favor no me mates! ¡Lo lamento en serio!

Se disculpaba el nefasto príncipe. Lily sonriendo maliciosamente, le dijo al unicornio.

Lily: Si realmente lo lamentas, échate al suelo.

Blueblood obedeciendo ,se echó al suelo.

Lily: Y ahora repite 50 veces y en alto, "soy una maldita rata de alcantarilla y soy una basura como príncipe".

Le ordenaba la dragona. Blueblood sorprendido por lo que la dijo ésta, trató de quejarse.

Blueblood: Pero...

Lily: ¡Obedece! ¡O te mato aquí y ahora!

Amenazaba de nuevo la dragona. Blueblood tragando saliva, al final comenzó a gritar en voz alta.

Blueblood: Vale. Lo haré ¡Soy una maldita rata de alcantarilla y soy una basura como príncipe! ¡Soy una maldita rata de alcantarilla y soy una basura como príncipe! ¡Soy una maldita rata de alcantarilla y soy una basura como príncipe!...

Repetía una y otra vez el nefasto príncipe, mientras Lily retirándose, le decía.

Lily: Muy bien. Y para asegurarme de que no tratarás de escaparte.

Lily creó con su magia un especie de perro de fuego de aspecto intimidante y poniéndolo delante del príncipe, la dragona le dijo.

Lily: Dejaré a este perro guardián que te vigile. Solo se irá cuando hayas cumplido tu castigo. Si tratas de escapar o no cumplir con tu cometido, este perro te hará picadillo.

Decía la dragona con una sonrisa perversa, a la vez que el perro le gruñía a Blueblood. El príncipe asustado, no tuvo más remedio que ir gritando una y otra vez la frase de marras, mientras Lily se marchaba dejando solo al asustado Blueblood con el perro de fuego. El príncipe iba gritando las palabras dictadas por la dragona completamente asustado.

Lily volvía con las manes.

Rainbow: Muy buena esa, compañera.

La felicitaba Rainbow. La dragona agradeciendo las palabras, la respondió.

Lily: Gracias, Rainbow.

Fluttershy: ¿No te has pasado un poco con él, Lily?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Lily cruzándose de brazo, la respondió.

Lily: Ese tipo se la buscó. Por no decir que se lo merece por todo el mal que hizo antes. Por no mencionar que nadie insulta a mis amigos así como así.

Rarity: Normalmente no apruebo la violencia. Aunque mentiría si negara que disfruté con el sufrimiento de Blueblood.

Comentaba Rarity con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que oía desde el callejón al nefasto príncipe gritando asustado las palabras dictadas por la dragona.

Spike: Se lo merece. Bien hecho por tu parte, Lily.

Lily: Gracias, guapo.

Ambos sonrieron mientras chocaban de garras.

Lily: Bueno. Vamos, chicas y chico. Tenemos muchas cosas que ver, mucho mejores que al gusano ese.

Comentaba la dragona caminando tranquilamente por la calle, siendo seguida por los demás y dejando sufrir al nefasto príncipe.

Volviendo con Mike y las otras. Mike lanzaba varios golpes a Rebeca aun con los ojos vendados la chica. La chica ahora paraba mejor los golpes logrando prever las mayoría. Luego de un rato, pararon los ataques por parte del alicornio azul y éste sonriendo la dijo a Rebeca.

Mike: Muy bien, Rebeca. Has logrado hacerlo mucho mejor que antes.

La felicitaba el alicornio azul. Rebeca sonriendo y quitándose la venda de los ojos, le respondía sonriente.

Rebeca: Gracias, Mike, pero aquello fue posible gracias al consejo que me distes sobre que me imaginase de que estaba en mi forma felina. Gracias a ello, pude concentrarme mejor.

Mike: Muy bien. Creo que ahora podemos tomarnos un descanso.

Nada mas decir eso, apareció Darkwing. La chica parecía cansada con algunas manchas verdes y trozos de ramas encima. Mike al verla, la comentó.

Mike: ¿Qué te ha pasado, Darkwing? Parece que te has peleado contra un ent rabioso.

Bromeaba el alicornio, ya que sabía la verdadera causa de por que Darkwing estaba así. La alicornio molesta, respondió.

Dark: No. Mientras vosotros estabais con vuestras cosas. Yo tuve que pelear a brazo torcido con las malditas bestias de madera convocadas por la gata rabiosa esta ¿Y tú aun me preguntas si estoy bien?

Preguntaba bastante molesta la alicornio sombría, mientras el resto del grupo se reía por la reacción de ésta. Rebeca ignorando a Darkwing aunque en el fondo se reía por dentro, comentó.

Rebeca: Bueno. Mejor volvamos a la ciudad. Me apetece un baño.

Dark: No eres la única.

Comentó molesta la alicornio, la cual ella necesitaba un baño para quitarse toda la suciedad de encima. Éstas y sus compañeros animales fueron a la ciudad.

Rebeca: Mike. Holy ¿Venis?

Mike: Luego. Quiero practicar algunas cosas antes.

Rebeca: Muy bien.

El resto se marchó dejando solo a Mike y a Holy en el oasis.

Mike: Bueno, Holy, amiga ¿Practicamos un poco?

Holy: Claro, Mike.

Respondía la fénix alegremente adoptando su forma alicornio. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos eran siendo vistos a través de unos prismáticos por parte de nada menos que Jet. El androide junto con el resto del Equipo Alquímia, salvo por Andros que estaba en la nave en los monitores, estaban echados al suelo sobre la arena tras una duna para no ser vistos.

Jet: Tengo a la vista al objetivo.

Araam: ¿Ese es el pony peligroso de que nos hablo Darkus? No parece gran cosa la verdad.

Comentaba el minotauro, mirando con cierta decepción al alicornio, como si sintiera que podía ser algo más. Agatha ahí le contestó.

Agatha: Mejor no subestimarle. Podría tener alguna que otra sorpresa.

Ayi: Bueno ¿Podemos ir allí y machacarlo de una vez?

Preguntaba el conejo deseoso de pelear de una vez. Maya seriamente le dijo.

Maya: Calma, saltos locos. Esperemos que los demás se alejen de nuestro objetivo. Mientras aprovecharemos para tomar posiciones para tratar de pillarlo por sorpresa y atacarlo.

Vasslik: Yo tomare una posición elevada y con un poco de suerte, con mi rifle podré abatirlo sin que se entere.

Comentaba el águila armado con su rifle. Éstos sigilosamente se movían a rastrar por la arena, procurando no ser vistos por Mike y Holy donde iban practicando algunos movimientos.

Holy: ¡Toma!

Holy formaba una esfera blanca de luz y lo lanzó contra Mike. El alicornio le dio una patada, devolviéndosela a ésta.

Mike: ¡Te la devuelvo!

Holy veía la esfera volver hacia ella y contraatacó con un puñetazo devolviéndosela a Mike. Entre los dos lanzaban y devolvían la misma esfera de luz como si un juego se tratase. Mientras el Equipo Alquimia se ponía en posición para pillarlos por sorpresa y Vasslik se subió a una duna elevada donde tendría un blanco limpio para disparar contra el alicornio.

Vasslik: Bien. Desde aquí podré darle entre ceja y ceja.

Decía el águila apuntando con el rifle al alicornio que seguía con su entrenamiento con Holy. Ya prácticamente lo tenía en la mira.

Vasslik: Le tengo.

Decía el águila a punto de apretar el gatillo.

Mike paró su juego con Holy. El alicornio sonriendo a su amiga, la dijo.

Mike: Buenos movimientos, amiga.

Holy: Igualmente, amigo.

Ambos sonrieron, pero en ese instante ambos guardaron silencio.

Mike: ¿Notas eso, Holy?

Holy: Sí, Mike. Lo noto.

Vasslik finalmente disparó el rifle hacia donde estaba Mike. Inesperadamente el alicornio como si lo hubiera percibido, pegó un gran salto con voltereta haciendo que el disparo pasara justo por debajo de él. Holy se tele transportó para evitar cualquier daño. Ambos vieron impactar la bala contra una roca cercana al lago. Vasslik maldijo su suerte.

Vasslik: Maldita sea. Falle. Sino fuera porque es imposible, diría que sabían que iba a disparar.

Decía el águila sin comprender como pudo el alicornio esquivar el disparo. Maya comunicándose con él, le dijo.

Maya: No te preocupes. Si no pudimos hacerlo de un disparo, tendremos que realizar confrontación directa.

Araam: Si no queda más remedio.

Decía el minotauro preparando su ametralladora pesada.

Mike y Holy estaban en guardia mirando por todos lados.

Holy: ¿De dónde vino ese disparo?

Mike: No lo sé, pero no estamos solos. Hay más gente aquí. Por si acaso mejor prepararse ¡Holy! ¡Bankai!

Gritó el alicornio y Holy volviendo a su forma fénix, se fusionó con él adoptando su armadura de luz con el casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y con símbolo de su cutie mark en su pecho. Sobraba decir que el Equipo Alquimia se sorprendió por ello.

Agatha: Vaya. Eso no se ve todos los días.

Comentaba la chica que en toda su vida jamás había visto nada igual. Andros desde la nave, se comunicó con ellos desde el comunicador.

Andros: Tened cuidado, chicos. Según los escáneres, la fuerza del pony ha aumentando considerablemente. Optad con precaución.

Maya: Lo tendremos, Andros.

Ayi: Que se cuide él cuando tenga mi hoja bajo su cuello.

Decía el conejo preparando su katana de energía. Mike mientras, cerró los ojos tratando de usar su habilidad Kenbunshoku para detectar a sus posibles atacantes.

Mike: Uno...dos...tres...Hasta seis percibo.

Comentaba el alicornio y acto seguido abriendo los ojos, gritó.

Mike: ¡Salid! ¡Se que sois seis en total y os tengo localizados! ¡Salid de vuestro escondite antes de que vaya a por vosotros!

Gritaba el pony. El Equipo Alquimia no sabía que pensar ¿Realmente sabía el pony dónde estaban ellos? ¿O era en realidad un truco para que se descubrieran? ¿Y cómo sabía que era seis en total?

Jet: ¿Creéis que realmente sabe dónde estamos?

Preguntaba el chico preocupado. Ayi con total tranquilidad, le respondió.

Ayi: Para nada. Ese tipo solo está soltándose un farol para que nos descubra. Seguro que no tiene ni idea de donde estamos.

Al no recibir respuesta, Mike alzó su casco y formó una esfera de luz que lo lanzó al cielo. Cuando estuvo en su punto más alto, la esfera se dividió en seis más pequeñas y cada una fue a cada miembro el Equipo Alquimia. Éstps estaban sorprendidos al ver dichas esferas dirigirse hacia ellos.

Maya: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Maya y todos salieron de sus escondites para evitar las esferas de luz, donde en el momento que llegaron a cada al suelo, estallaron en haces de luz. El Equipo Alquimia al ver que habían sido descubiertos, se prepararon para combatir rápidamente contra el alicornio y lo rodearon.

Mike: ¿Quiénes sois y por qué me atacáis? Os exijo que me digáis quiénes sois, pero ya.

Exigía el alicornio poniéndose en guardia frente a éstos. Maya que tenía ya sus espadas iónicas desenfundadas, le contestó.

Maya: Yo soy Maya. Líder del Equipo Alquimia, y en nombre de la Federación Galáctica, estás arrestado por varios crímenes, Mike Bluer.

Mike parecía confundido por las palabras de la gata donde no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mike: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crímenes?

Maya: No te hagas el tonto, amigo. Vimos los vídeos de todos tus crímenes que tú y tu patrulla habéis cometido.

Ayi: Sí, amigo. Tu historial de crímenes es tan largo como mi brazo, que prácticamente vas a acabar en perpetua.

Completaba el conejo, haciendo unos movimientos con sus espadas para presumir un poco. Mike sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que decían éstos, trató de explicarse.

Mike: Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que me habláis. De todos modos no puedo dejar que me arrestéis. Tengo una misión importante que hacer aquí.

Vasslik: Amigo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, entrégate sin oponer resistencia o tendremos que emplear la fuerza.

Le decía el águila. Mike pese a las advertencias de éstos, se negó rotundamente a entregarse.

Mike: Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que me arrestéis por cosas que no he hecho.

Maya: Que conste que hemos tratado de arreglar esto hablando. Chicos. A reducirlo.

Ordenaba la gata a su equipo para detener a Mike Bluer. El minotauro comenzando a disparar su ametralladora contra el alicornio. Los disparos fueron directos hacia Mike, donde el alicornio comenzó a dar volteretas en el suelo, esquivando los disparos y luego saltando hacia la palmera tomando impulso para seguir esquivando las balas del minotauro. Mike empleando su alta velocidad, se movía de un lado a otro en zig zag esquivando las balas hasta llegar al minotauro. De una patada desvió el arma del minotauro y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder.

Ayi: Se acabaron las negociaciones. Hora de emplear la fuerza.

Decía el conejo sacando sus pistolas y comenzando a disparar contra Mike. El alicornio seguía esquivando los disparos, a la vez que Jet se unió al conejo para disparar con sus pistolas al alicornio tratando de derribarlo.

Agatha creó un conjuro que hizo que unas enredaderas le atraparon de las patas traseras del pony tirandolo al suelo. Araam aprovechó para saltar encima del pony y aplastarlo con la culata de su ametralladora pesada.

Araam: ¡Hora de hacer tortilla de pony!

Gritaba el minotauro, pero Mike lanzó un disparo mágico que impactó al minotauro que lo tiró al suelo y Mikeempleando su gran súper fuerza, rompió las plantas que lo sujetaban.

Maya: No queda más opción. Hay que emplear la fuerza con este tipo.

Decía la gata preparando sus espadas y lanzándose hacia el alicornio. Mike al verla, sacó su Golden Tail y la Stellar Blade y bloqueó el ataque de la gata. Ambos se enzarzaron en un combate de espadas donde ambos demostraban tener gran agilidad esquivando ataques.

Ayi: ¡Aguanta, gatita! ¡Allá va tus Saltos Locos!

Avisaba el conejo, sacando sus espadas y uniéndose a la lucha. Ahora Maya y Ayi combatían contra Mike donde el alicornio tenía problemas para detener a ambos.

Mike: (Son buenos. No son simples mercenarios de segunda. Tengo que ir con cuidado con éstos)

Pensaba el alicornio bloqueando los veloces ataques de ambos adversarios, donde Mike tenía que emplear toda su concentración para evitar se alcanzado por las armas de éstos.

Mike esquivaba ataques y contraatacaba con tajos o disparos mágicos, donde la gata y el conejo tenían que esquivar, permitiendo algo de espació a Mike. Mientras Vasslik con un fusil de asalto con bayoneta, buscaba la mejor oportunidad de disparo.

Vasslik: Bien, amigo. Pronto serás mío. Yo no suelo fallar dos veces.

Decía el águila, mientras su mira lo tenía justo puesto en Mike. Antes de que pudiera disparar, una estrella ninja impactó en su arma inutilizándola temporalmente.

Vass: ¿Pero qué?

Medic: Seis contra uno no es demasiado honorable.

Aparecía Medic tras una tela, simulando una duna de arena.

Sky: No hay honor en atacar a alguien aislado del grupo.

Apareció Blue Sky junto con Vulcan, Ghost y White Shield.

Vulcan: Vaya, jefe. Te has buscado camorra y no me has invitado.

Comentaba Vulcan fingiendo estar molesto, pero deseoso de entrar en combate sacando de sus brazos unos sables de energía. Mike sonriendo al grupo, les dijo.

Mike: ¡Chicos! La verdad es que se agradece un poco de ayuda.

Vulcan: La ayuda está servida, jefe.

Decía Vulcan sacando de su armadura varios compartimentos, donde dispararon varios misiles que fueron directos hacia el Equipo Alquimia, donde tuvieron que apartarse para esquivarlos.

Agatha: Maya. Esto se ha complicado. El objetivo ha recibido refuerzos.

Decía la chica. Maya viendo eso, respondió.

Maya: Ya veo, pero aun así cumpliremos con nuestra misión. Que cada uno se ocupe de cada uno de ellos. Yo me ocuparé del objetivo Mike Bluer.

Todos: ¡Comprendido!

Ayi: Yo me pido al calvorota.

Decía el conejo. Vulcan molesto por el comentario, respondió.

Vulcan: ¿A quién llamas calvorota, conejo?

Gritaba molesto el robot, sacando sus ametralladoras de brazos y hombros, para acto seguido comenzar a disparar al conejo donde empezó a esquivarlos con ágiles saltos.

Araam: Ven aquí, canija, que te voy a hacer una cara nueva.

Gritaba el minotauro disparando su ametralladora contra Medic, donde la ninja médico desapareció en una bomba de humo, para luego reaparecer encima de una duna de arena. El minotauro la persiguió por la arena.

Agatha lanzó una bola de fuego que fue directo hacia Ghost.

Agatha: ¡Redúcete a cenizas, criminal!

Ghost: Para una vez que alguien nota mi presencia y tiene que pensar que soy una criminal.

Se quejaba apenada la pony fantasma, a la vez adoptando su armadura de hielo y formando unas garras de hielo, partió en pedazos las bolas de fuego. Luego creando una plataforma de hielo que iba creando ella misma, fue desplazándose hacia Agatha, donde ésta salió flotando para evitarla.

Jet disparaba sus pistolas contra White Shield, donde el unicornio sacando unas cuchillas de energía, iba desviando los disparos.

White: Te hará falta algo más que unas pistolas para detenerme.

Jet: Eso descuida.

Respondía Jet con una sonrisa desafiante, para acto seguido volverse invisible. White Shield le sorprendió aquello donde se puso a mirar por todas partes, hasta que recibió un golpe en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo y acto seguido reapareció Jet encima de él apuntándolo con sus pistolas.

Jet: ¿Mejor ahora, amigo?

White: No esta mal, pero yo también tengo mis trucos.

Decía esto disparando su rayo láser de ojos contra las armas de Jet, derritiéndolas y hacer que éste las soltara. White Shield sin perder tiempo, desde el suelo le dio una patada al humano que lo mandó volando a gran distancia y White Shield tras levantarse, activó las alas de su armadura y salio volando.

Vasslik: Bien, amigo. Veamos lo hábil que eres tú.

Sky: Aquí te espero.

Respondía desafiante el paladín alzando su espada de energía y su escudo. El ave al verlo con semejantes armas, no pudo evitar reírse y comentar.

Vasslik: Por favor ¿En serio crees que con una espada ridícula y un escudito podrá competir contra mi rifle?

Sky: Pronto lo comprobaremos.

El ave disparo su fusil contra Blue Sky, donde el paladín alzando su escudo lo detuvo sin problemas. Con el escudo todavía en alto, fue corriendo hacia el ave con intención de placarlo. Vasslik alzó sus alas para desplegar el vuelo y evitar así el ataque. Desde el aire seguía apuntando al paladín con su fusil tratando de darle, mientras Blue Sky bloqueaba los disparos. El paladín cargando de energía su arma, lanzó un tajo de energía que fue directo hacia el águila, obligando al ave a descender, cosa que para el paladín fue una oportunidad para saltar y tratar de darle. Vasslik al verle y no teniendo tiempo de disparar, uso la bayoneta de su fusil para bloquear el ataque del paladín.

Mientras Mike y Maya estaban cada uno enfrente del otro, alzando sus respectivas espadas.

Maya: Bien, caballito. Si quieres hacer esto a las malas, así sea.

Mike: Aquí te espero.

Se decían desafiantes el uno al otro, lanzándose a la vez los dos y chocando sus armas.

Mientras en la ciudad, el resto de la patrulla como Darkwing y Rebeca donde estaban con ellos las mane y los trillizos. Estaban todos ellos andando por las calles hasta que en ese momento, recibieron una comunicación de Bit desde el Infinity ya que el robot estaba en dicha nave.

Red: Aquí Red Fire ¿Qué ocurre, Bit?

Bit: Mike Bluer está siendo atacado por un extraño grupo desconocido. Con él están Medic, Blue Sky, Vulcan, White Shield y Ghost.

Dijo el robot grifo. El grupo se preocupó por ello.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Mike en problemas?

Ocelot: No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Mike.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una luz roja apareció en medio de la plaza. Eran nada menos que Zoltark junto con un extraño grupo de pony celestes necron. A su lado estaba una extraña yegua que llevaba una armadura tecnológica con detalles rojos. Con un visor rojo que la tapaba los ojos impidiendo verlos y un casco que la tapaba parte superior de la cabeza. Era una extraña joven yegua de pelaje gris con una larga trenza roja al igual que su cola estaba también trenzada. Alas de luz roja como el resto de necron de alas de luz. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a su armadura.

Zoltark: Vosotros no vais a ninguna parte patrulla.

Patrulla: ¡Zoltark!

Exclamaron la patrulla al ver de nuevo al celeste necron. Las mane y trillizos no pudieron evitar comentar.

Rainbow: ¿Ese tipo es Zoltark?

Lyndon: Eso parece. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que le vi. Sin duda parece peligroso.

Fluttershy: A mí me da miedo.

Comentaba asustada Fluttershy, escondiéndose detrás de Pinkie Pie.

Dark: ¿Qué haces aquí, Zoltark? Exijo que nos respondas.

Exigía la alicornio. La yegua celeste que estaba al lado de Zoltark, la alzó la voz a la alicornio.

Yegua: ¡Vigila tu lengua ante el amo Zoltark, pequeña! ¡Primer Ascendiente de los necron!

Rebeca: ¿Y tú quién te crees qué eres si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba la chica desafiante. La yegua la respondió.

Yegua: Soy Yinara. La fiel teniente del amo Zoltark.

Respondía la yegua. Zoltark ahí habló.

Zoltark: Bueno. Ya basta de charlas. No puedo permitir que ayudéis al Guerrero Resplandeciente ¡Berserker! Ocupaos de ellos.

Ordenaba el necron a los llamados Berserker. Unos extraños ponis celestes con armaduras que solo tapaban parte superior del cuerpo como las cuatro patas dondellevaban extrañas piezas en sus patas traseras. Sus ojos estaban tapados por unas extrañas placas de metal. Como unos especies de tubos transparentes en las espaldas donde en ellas circulaban un extraño gas violeta. Los extraños ponis celestes se alzaron sobre sus patas traseras y de sus patas delanteras surgieron unas triples cuchillas rojas tipo garras. Los berserker gritaron con furia como bestias salvajes.

Los ciudadanos que estaban en ese momento en el lugar, salieron asustados al verlos. Acto seguido los berserker fueron directos hacia el grupo que se prepararon para combatirlos.

Volviendo con el grupo de Mike. Por tierra iban dos sombras moviéndose a gran velocidad de un lado a otro chocándose mutuamente mientras sonidos de metal se oían. Ambos se acercaban a los muros de la ciudad hasta que las dos sombras chocaron y se detuvieron unos instantes, donde ambos se revelaron como Mike y Maya chocando sus espadas.

Mike: Debo reconocer que eres buena, gatita, pero ni con eso podrás conmigo.

Maya: Tú tampoco lo haces mal para ser un caballito de colores, pero al final te arrestaré.

Mike: A mi nadie me arresta sin motivo, bonita.

Respondía el alicornio donde ambos se separaron y volvieron a su combate de espadas. Mike disparó un rayo, pero la gata lo esquivó y lanzó una granada de plasma contra el alicornio. Mike creó un nano escudo para protegerse de la explosión. Maya aterrizó cerca de la pared, justo cuando en medio del humo provocado por la explosión surgió Mike alzando su casco con intención de golpearla. La gata saltó hacia un lado esquivándolo y hacer que el alicornio golpeara con su casco la pared, atravesando parte de ésta y provocando una enorme grieta derribando parte del muro en el proceso.

Maya: (Carai. Si que es fuerte el tipo este. Como me descuide, me aplasta como una mosca).

Pensaba la gata observando la enorme fuerza del alicornio. Mike volviendo a empuñar sus dos espadas. se lanzó de nuevo hacia la gata, pero ésta desapareció de vista. El alicornio miró por todos lados tratando de localizarla, pero justo en ese momento tuvo que esquivar un tajo de la gata que apareció justo a su lado para luego volver a desaparecer. Mike tuvo que prestar mucha atención por todos lados, esquivando o bloqueando los ataques de la gata al cual sus ataques llegaban muy peligrosamente cerca de este.

Mike: (Si que es rápida esta. Como me descuide, me hace trizas).

Pensaba el alicornio, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la gata. Mike se hartó de defenderse y tras prever el siguiente ataque de la gata, se lanzó volando hacia ella en cuanto la localizó, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, volvió a desaparecer.

Mike: Maldita sea. Por poco.

Maldecía el alicornio, pero justo apareció la gata justo encima de él, montándose encima suya.

Maya: ¡Te tengo!

Mike: ¡Ey! ¡Suéltame!

Maya: Creo que no.

Respondía la gata agarrandose bien fuerte a la espalda del alicornio. El alicornio al ver que no le soltaba, voló alto hasta meterse en la ciudad hasta llegar a los callejones, tratando de que la gata se chocara contra los carteles colgantes. La gata tenía que esquivarlos como podía, evitando ser golpeada por los carteles. Al final decidió que ya iba siendo hora de parar.

Maya: Lo siento, pero aquí me bajo yo.

Decía la gata golpeando con los pomos de ambas espadas en donde comenzaban las alas del alicornio, causando dolor a éste.

Mike: ¡Au! Mis alas.

Se quejaba el alicornio, donde no podía volar bien por sus alas adoloridas y la gata saltó, justo cuando el alicornio se estrelló contra una casa abandonada atravesándola y acabando en su interior. La gata aterrizando de pie como los gatos (menudo chiste he hecho) miraba el lugar donde había aterrizado el alicornio.

Maya: Bien. Con eso el pony ese debería estar fuera de combate.

Comentaba Maya confiada en haber podido tumbar al alicornio, pero su sorpresa fue ver de repente al alicornio salir por el agujero yendo a toda velocidad. Maya se sorprendió al verlo, pero rápidamente entrecruzó sus espadas para bloquear el ataque. Mike golpeó con tanta fuerza con su casco las espadas de la gata, que hizo retroceder a gran distancia a la gata cuyas patas rozaban el suelo mientras frenaban.

Mike: No creas que con eso puedes acabar conmigo, gatita.

Decía desafiante el alicornio rodeado de una aura dorada. La gata al verlo, se puso en guardia con sus espadas.

Maya: Muy bien. Que sea a las malas.

En otro lugar cerca de un poblado abandonado, Ayi saltaba de un lugar a otro esquivando los disparos de Vulcan que lo perseguía.

Vulcan: No tan rápido, conejito. Que pronto te daré caza.

Decía el robot mientras el conejo sin parar de saltar y esquivando los disparos, le respondía.

Ayi: Con esa birria de armas no podrás cogerme, calvorota.

Se burlaba el conejo para molestia de Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Que no me llames calvorota!

Gritó molesto Vulcan sacando un lanzagranadas por la espalda de su armadura y disparó contra el conejo que estaba encima de una casa semiderruida. El conejo saltó hacia delante esquivando la granada que impactó contra la casa, destruyéndola en una explosión.

Ayi: ¡Allá voy, calvorota!

Gritaba el conejo sacando sus dos espada antimateria y antes de que Vulcan pudiera reaccionar, el conejo realizó un rápido corte que partió en dos el lanzagranadas.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! Mi lanzagranadas ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta montar una de éstas en mi armadura? So conejo apestoso.

Se quejaba Vulcan mientras el conejo colgado boca abajo desde la hoja de una palmera, se reía de él mientras le respondía.

Ayi: Je, je, je. Lo siento, calvorota. En realidad apuntaba a tu cabeza.

Vulcan: ¡Que no me llames calvorota! ¡Modo Fuerza!

Gritaba enfadado Vulcan por el apodo, al mismo tiempo que adoptaba su Modo Fuerza. Aquello captó la atención del conejo que no se esperaba algo así.

Ayi: ¿Qué hace ese calvorota?

Se preguntaba el conejo ante lo que hizo el robot. Vulcan alzó sus dos brazos mientra en ellos se cargaban de energía y acto seguido golpeó con ambos brazos al suelo, creando una onda de energía que fue directa hacia la palmera donde estaba el conejo y estalló en pedazos, mandando a volar al conejo. Vulcan aprovechó para ir a por el conejo y saltar para darle un fuerte puñetazo.

Vulcan: ¡Hora de hacer estofado de conejo!

Gritaba Vulcan lanzando su puñetazo, pero el conejo logró esquivarlo en el aire evitando dicho puñetazo.

Ayi: Hoy no, calvorota.

El conejo agarrandose al brazo del robot, hizo varias maniobras y ágilmente acabó montándose en la espalda del robot en cuanto este había vuelto a aterrizar al suelo.

Vulcan: ¡Ey! ¡Bájate, condenado conejo!

Decía molesto el robot, mientras se sacudía para quitarse al conejo de encima donde lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por la espalda. El conejo riéndose, le comentó.

Ayi: Je, je, je. Dudo mucho que tus potentes armas puedan disparar hacia atrás. Y antes que nada, un regalito.

Decía el conejo poniendo encima del robot una granada de plasma por la espalda y acto seguido saltó con fuerza para alejarse al robot, mientras el robot veía como la granada iba pitando. Acto seguido, se oyó una explosión en la ciudad abandonada. El conejo que había aterrizado por el suelo sonreía victorioso.

Ayi: Bien. Uno menos.

Vulcan: No cuentes con eso conejo.

El conejo se sorprendió al oír la voz del robot, viéndolo surgir del humo enfundado una armadura azul y algo más grande.

Ayi: Imposible. Nada sobrevive a una granada de plasma a tan corta distancia, y mucho menos sin ningún rasguño.

Vulcan: Amigo. Como se nota que no conoces mi Modo Defensa

Decía sonriente Vulcan. El conejo sacó rápidamente unas pistolas de energía y disparo contra Vulcan, donde el robot sacó su escudo de metal que emergía de ambos brazos y avanzó hacia el conejo con intención de placarlo. El conejo saltaba para atrás una y otra vez sin dejar de disparar contra el robot que se protegía con su escudo.

Ayi: (Carai. Este tipo es como un arsenal viviente como mi compañero Araam. No será fácil acabar con él. Al menos que use su propia fuerza contra el mismo. Eso es).

El conejo se metió dentro de una gran casa abandonada siendo seguido por Vulcan. El robot al entrar volvió a su modo Fuerza, listo para machacar al conejo.

Vulcan: Bien, amiguito. Hora de darte tu merecido.

El conejo sin dejarse intimidar guardó sus armas y le respondió desafiante.

Ayi: Aquí te espero, calvorota.

Vulcan: ¡Que no me llames calvorota!

Gritó completamente enfadado el robot saltando hacia el conejo tratando de aplastarlo con sus brazo mazas. El conejo lo esquivó de un salto haciendo que Vulcan golpeara el suelo y Ayi parado en una pared le dijo de forma burlona.

Ayi: Has fallado, calvorota.

Vulcan enfadado por el apodo, corrió hacia el conejo y lanzó su puño contra él, donde el conejo se agachó para esquivarlo y que Vulcan derribara parte de la pared. Vulcan volvió a lanzar otro ataque fallando de nuevo y destruyera otra porción de la pared. El conejo rodó hasta otra pared mientras le llamaba la atención.

Ayi: Que lento eres, calvorota.

Seguía burlándose el conejo y Vulcan bastante enfadado quiso hacerlo callar a golpes, pero fallo de nuevo al esquivarlo el conejo y hacer que derribara parte de la pared. El conejo saltó hasta otra pared mientras seguía insultándole.

Ayi: Que mala puntería tienes. No serías capaz de dar a un objetivo que no se mueve, calvorota.

Vulcan corrió hacia el conejo tratando de placarlo, pero el conejo saltó por encima del robot para esquivarlo y que Vulcan derribara la pared al correr. El edificio estaba ya temblando por los grandes daños del edificio producidos por el robot. El conejo se paró ahora en la última pared que quedaba.

Ayi: Aquí te espero ,calvorota.

Vulcan: ¡Ya estoy harto de que me llames calvorota! ¡Ahora si que te voy a machacar!

Gritaba completamente enfadado el robot, cargando de energía sus puños para lanzar su más devastador ataque. El conejo se preparó para recibirle esperando que su plan funcionara. Finalmente el robot saltó alzando sus puños dispuesto a golpear al conejo con todas sus fuerzas. El conejo una vez más volvió a esquivarlo echándose hacia un lado, haciendo que Vulcan derribara la última pared que sostenía el edificio y comenzara a temblar aun más.

Vulcan: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Ayi: Lo siento, calvorota, pero aquí te quedas tú.

Se burlaba el conejo saltando hacia una ventana, antes de que el edificio entero cayera sobre el robot.

Ayi fuera respirando un poco agitado y luego estirando la espalda, comentó satisfecho.

Ayi: Bueno. Esto ya está. Uno menos. Es increíble lo tonto que ha sido ese calvorota je, je, je.

Se reía el conejo celebrando su victoria, hasta que en ese momento, de las ruinas de la casa surgió una llamarada que fue hacia el cielo captando la atención del conejo que miraba sorprendido aquello.

Ayi: ¿Pero qué?

Vulcan: ¡Que no me llames...CALVOROTAAA...!

Gritaba furioso Vulcan, saliendo de las ruinas en su Modo Flama que se notaba por su armadura naranja casi el doble de grande dándole un aspecto fornido, la carga que llevaba en la espalda con dos manqueras unidas a los brazos del robot. El conejo miraba sorprendido aquello.

Ayi: ¿Y eso?

Vulcan mirando molesto al conejo, le dijo mientras le apuntaba con sus brazos.

Vulcan: Ahora si que vas a ser conejo asado.

Ayi salió corriendo por las calles, esquivando el fuego lanzado por el robot, mientras Vulcan caminaba para perseguirlo.

Vulcan: ¡No huyas! ¡Que solo voy a tostarte un poco!

Decía molesto el robot sin dejar de lanzar fuego. El conejo tomando distancias, comentó.

Ayi: Condenado robot. Tiene todo un arsenal encima como mi compañero Araam. Hablando de él ¿Qué estará haciendo el cornudo ahora?

En otro lugar, en medio de una zona con selva. Estaba Araam caminando en medio de las palmeras y armado con su ametralladora pesada tratando de localizar a su presa.

Araam: Vamos ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas y da la cara si no tienes miedo ha enfrentarte a mí.

Decía el minotauro mirando por todos lados. Observando al minotauro, estaba Medic escondida tras una palmera donde la estaba acechando.

Como si la hubiera percibido, Araam se giró y acto seguido disparó su ametralladora. Cientos de balas surgieron de dicha arma, destrozando gran parte de la selva. En apenas unos segundos, porciones de palmeras fueron destrozadas y cayeron al suelo. El minotauro no paraba de disparar hasta que una estrella ninja surgió de la nada y se clavó en la entrada de munición, bloqueando e inutilizando su arma.

Araam: ¡Mi arma! Maldita sea. Esto no vale.

Se quejaba molesto el minotauro, tratando de que su arma funcionara. Justo en ese momento, apareció Medic en una explosión de humo y saltó hacia el minotauro armada con sus katanas tratando de golpearlo. El minotauro bloqueó el ataque de la pony ninja y ésta nada mas aterrizar al suelo, se agachó para esquivar el ataque de la culata del arma por parte del minotauro y luego otra vez saltó para evitar el ataque de cornada del minotauro.

La pony médico de un salto acabó en la parte superior de una palmera, pero rápidamente tuvo que saltar para esquivar el nuevo ataque del minotauro. Araam al tener su arma inutilizada, lo lanzó contra la yegua tratando de golpearla, pero ésta lo volvió a esquivar. Medic aterrizó al suelo, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue el ataque de cornada del minotauro que placó contra ella y se la llevó por delante derribando varias palmeras en el proceso. Luego la levantó por encima de su cabeza para lanzara por el aire y ésta se cayera por el suelo. Medic se levantó algo adolorida por los golpes, mientras el minotauro sacaba un mazo de combustión para golpearla con ella.

Araam: Bien, amiguita. Se acabó de jugar al escondite. Hora de dar el golpe.

Decía el minotauro alzando su maza. La pony médico sin mostrar miedo, le respondió.

Medic: Quienes celebran la victoria antes de tiempo, acaban sufriendo la mayor derrota¡ ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Explosión de Humo!

Decía Medic haciendo un sello ninja, haciendo que alrededor de ella surgiera un montón de humo cegador. El minotauro se quedó cegado por el humo, pero aun así lanzó su ataque tratando de golpearla. Por desgracia falló porque ésta ya no estaban.

Araam: Maldita sea. Falle. Debo admitir que eres muy ágil y llena de trucos, hermosa.

Comentaba el minotauro, mirando por todos lados donde el humo aun seguía presente.

Medic: Y no es lo único.

La pony médica con gran agilidad, se movía de un lado a otro atacando al minotauro por todas partes con su katana, obligando al minotauro a protegerse con su arma o su armadura de los repentinos ataques de la pony médico, dando la impresión que aparecía por todas partes. Araam podía ver como la pony se escondía en el humo para luego aparecer en otro sitio y atacarlo. El minotauro no podía seguir defendiendo siempre y tendría que contraatacar.

Araam: Sin duda eres una buena luchadora pese a tu pequeño tamaño. Como se dice en momentos así, una buena defensa es un buen ataque.

Decía el minotauro y con su arma comenzó a girar sobre si mismo a modo de tornado. Medic pudo ver como el minotauro se moví a modo de tornado. Medic trató de atacarlo igual, pero al final fue duramente golpeando por el mazo del minotauro que la mandó volando hasta salir del humo y atravesar varias palmeras en el proceso hasta acabar en el duro suelo. La pony médico estaba en el suelo adolorida tratando de levantarse. En ese momento el minotauro armado con un lanzacohetes apareció y la dijo.

Araam: Hora de decir adiós, pony.

Acto seguido disparó un misil contra la pony médica, formando una gram explosión. El minotauro creía haberla eliminado, pero su sorpresa fue ver que donde estaba antes la pony médico, había un tronco.

Medic: Como ya dije antes, quienes celebran la victoria antes, acaban sufriendo la mayor derrota.

Le decía Medic parada encima de una roca. Araam recuperándose de la sorpresa, estaba furioso y disparó sin parar su lanzamisiles contra Medic, mientras la yegua lo esquivaba una y otra vez los misiles. Medic ahí lanzaba shuriken explosivos que explotaban al impactar en la armadura, pero el minotauro no sufría daño alguno.

Araam: Esta armadura aguanta todo lo que me lancen. Y lo podrás comprobar en persona.

Comentaba el minotauro sin parar de disparar contra la pony médico, mientras la yegua saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos.

Ghost estaba en la duna enfrente de Agatha. La chica llevando un libro de magia consigo, lo abrió y conjuro un hechizo.

Agatha: ¡Que el Halcón de fuego carbonice a mis enemigos!

Gritaba la chica y del libro surgió un gran halcón de fuego que fue directo hacia Ghost, donde la yegua todavía empuñaba su armadura de hielo.

Ghost: Para una vez que notan mi presencia ¡Ataque de Ventisca!

Gritó la pony, lanzando un viento helado que congelo al halcón haciendo que se fuera cayendo. Ghost sin perder tiempo, sacó su palo de combate añadiendo un gran mazo de hielo en el extremo y lo uso para golpear dicho halcón y romperlo en pedazos. Acto seguido giró sobre sí misma para lanzar el mazo de hielo, pero sin el palo de combate contra Agatha.

Agatha: Con eso no me vencerás.

Decía la chica usando otro hechizo de su libro, conjurando a un especie de lagarto de hielo de grandes colmillos. Con su boca atrapó el mazo de hielo y lo trituró al instante para luego tragárselo.

Agatha: Tal vez te interesara saber que las salamandras del planeta Tundra comen hielo como parte de su dieta.

Comentaba la chica con cierta sonrisa. Ghost al ver a la criatura esa, lanzó varias púas de hielo, pero el lagarto se tragaba todos los proyectiles.

Ghost: Vaya. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una criatura donde mi hielo no sirve de mucho.

Agatha: Sí. Y como dije antes, dicha salamandra come hielo, como el de tu armadura que llevas ahora mismo.

Decía la chica señalando con su dedo la armadura de hielo que llevaba Ghost. Ahí se cuenta la pony fantasma que la salamandra la veía como un plato apetitoso.

Ghost: Oh, oh...

La salamandra corrió hacia Ghost como un torpedo y se lanzó hacia ella para devorarla, pero Ghost la esquivó de un salto y lanzó más disparos de hielo, pero la criatura se comía los rayos como si nada y volvía a atacar. Ghost al ver que sus ataques de hielo no servían de nada, activo su camuflaje, confundiendo así a la criatura donde la perdió de vista y trataba de encontrar a la pony fantasma. Agatha miró sorprendida aquello.

Agatha: Espera ¿Puede hacerse invisible esa pony?

Ghost: Y no es lo único que puedo hacer.

Respondía Ghost sin desactivar su camuflaje, donde la yegua lanzó su gancho contra las patas de la salamandra atrapándola así y hacerla caer al suelo incapaz de moverse. Ghost sin perder tiempo, sacó las Sega Almas y se lanzó hacia la criatura donde con varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, hiriéndola y hacerla chillar de dolor. Sus chillidos cesaron cuando Ghost lo decapitó de un corte con su arma, acabando definitivamente con ella.

Agatha: Vaya. Esa chica está llena de recursos.

Comentaba la chica ya algo preocupada al ver que la pony fantasma tenía cualidades especiales. Ahora el problema es que no la podía ver ni encontrarla. Un rayo de hielo apareció de la nada, obligando a la mujer a saltar y rodar sobre la arena y caer sobre una duna a gran distancia hasta llegar al final. Rápidamente se tuvo que levantar para esquivar una lluvia de diamantes de hielo que caían sobre ella. Agatha ya harta de recibir ataques sorpresas, decidió dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

Agatha: Bien. Si no vas a revelar tu posición, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Decía la chica volviendo a su libro y conjurando una lluvia torrencial por donde estaba ésta. La mujer mirando entre la lluvia, logró localizar a la pony fantasma gracias a las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ésta. Ahora la tenía a tiro.

Agatha: Te tengo.

Dijo la chica disparando un rayo eléctrico desde su libro que impactó en Ghost, tirando a la pony fantasma al suelo y desactivando su camuflaje. Agatha acercándose a ella, la comentó.

Agatha: Bien. Te tengo.

Comentaba esta sonriente. Ghost alzando la cabeza, la respondió.

Ghost: Yo no estaría tan segura. Mírame a mí. Yo nunca estoy segura de nada y ya ves. Siguiendo sin parar porque muchos cuentan conmigo. Y otra cosa. Aunque tu lluvia te ayudara inicialmente, ahora mismo va a ser tu perdición.

Comentaba la pony fantasma refiriéndose a la lluvia que aun seguía. Agatha no parecía comprender a lo que se refería.

Agatha: ¿A qué te refieres? La lluvia impide que te puedas camuflar bien.

Ghost: No me refiero a mi camuflaje personal. Sino a esto.

Dijo la pony fantasma levantándose de golpe y su cuerno brilló. Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en nieve y rodearon a la chica, encerrándola en una esfera de puro hielo esférico con placas en ella. Le hechizo que antes había ayudado a la hechicera para detectar a la pony fantasma, se volvió en su contra.

Ghost: Bueno. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, esto ha funcionado bastante bien.

Comentaba sonriente la pony fantasma, pero justo en ese momento, dentro de la esfera de formó una explosión de fuego que la destruyó y acto seguido se ve a Agatha con un demonio de fuego encima de ella.

Agatha: Reconozco que te había subestimado por tu aspecto poco agraciado, pero no pienso cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Decía seriamente la chica, ordenando al demonio de fuego que lanzara una llamarada contra Ghost. La yegua rápidamente uso su gancho sobre alguna plataforma para evitar el ataque y salir de ahí.

Por otro lado en el pueblo abandonado donde estaban Vulcan y Ayi. Blue Sky y White Shield se enfrentaban a Jet y Vasslik. El águila desde una posición elevada, iba disparando a Blue Sky y White Shield donde los dos sementales se protegían con el escudo o con barreras mágicas. Por detrás de ellos iba Jet donde disparó unas balas eléctricas contra éstos. White Shield viendo eso, activó sus cuchillas de energía y bloqueó los disparos, para acto seguido contraatacar con los cañones de hombros contra Jet. Jet rápidamente lo esquivó de un salto con voltereta mientras seguía disparando.

White: Hay que reconocer que estos tipos son buenos.

Sky: Si. No se parecen a los típicos mercenarios torpes que solemos toparnos.

Respondía Blue Sky cargando de energía su espada y lanzó un tajo de energía donde estaba Vasslik. El águila desplegó sus alas y desde el aire siguió disparando su rifle contra éstos. Jet comunicándose con Vasslik, le dijo desde el comunicador.

Jet: Estos tipos sin duda tienen una sólida defensa.

Comentaba este sin dejar de disparar sus pistolas, pero esquivando a la vez los disparos de White Shield.

Vasslik: Ya lo he notado. No son los típico criminales idiotas al cual estamos habituados de tener.

Jet: ¿Doble ataque?

Vasslik: Doble ataque.

El águila en ese momento tocó un extraño medallón y al instante cambio a una especie de ave echa de electricidad. Aquello sorprendió a Blue Sky y White Shield.

Sky: ¿Qué hace ese tipo y cómo ha hecho eso?

White: La verdad no lo sé. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Comentaban ambos sementales, sorprendidos por la apariencia del águila. El águila se lanzó hacia el dúo donde trataron de protegerse, pero en el momento que la ave impactó contra ellos, los dos sufrieron unas enormes descargas eléctricas por todo sus cuerpos. Jet sin perder tiempo, disparó sus pistolas unas balas eléctricas que aturdieron a ambos sementales, haciendo que los dos cayeran de rodillas.

Con ambos aturdidos, Vasslik abandonando su forma de pájaro eléctrico, se reunió con Jet.

Vasslik: Bien. Parece que los tenemos.

Celebraba el águila. Jet seriamente le contestó.

Jet: No celebres tan pronto la victoria, novato. Aun no sabemos si tienen algún truco bajo la manga.

Vasslik: Oh, vamos. Están paralizados y a nuestro merced ¿Qué pueden hacer éstos ahora?

Antes de obtener respuesta, vieron que White Shield con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, logró liberarse tanto él como Blue Sky de las descargas eléctricas. Aquello sorprendió a Vasslik.

Vasslik: ¡No es posible!

Exclamó sorprendido este retrocediendo levemente. Jet soltando un suspiro, le comentó al águila.

Jet: Ya sabía yo que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Vasslik: No importa. Puedo paralizarlos de nuevo y esta vez los voy a noquear.

Decía confiado el águila, volviendo a su estado de ave eléctrica. Jet trató de detenerlo.

Jet: ¡Quieto, novato! ¡No te lances sin pensar!

Pero ya era tarde. La ave se lanzó hacia ambos unicornios, dispuesto a repetir el ataque. Blue Sky viendo eso, dijo.

Sky: Esta vez no, avechucho.

Decía esto el paladín, sacando la Lanza Gungnir y justo con ella golpeó a la ave eléctrica. Dicha arma comenzó a absorber la electricidad producida por el ave.

Vasslik: ¿Pero qué? Está absorbiendo mi electricidad.

Decía Vasslik sorprendido de como dicha lanza absorbía su electricidad, hasta que el águila volvió a su estado inicial y retrocedió. Una vez la lanza cargada, Blue Sky giró con ambos cascos a toda velocidad el arma en todas las direcciones y acto seguido la clavó en el suelo, creando un campo eléctrico que repelió a Vasslik hasta donde estaba Jet.

Vasslik: Mi madre. Eso no me lo esperaba de esos tipos.

Comenta el águila en el suelo para luego volver a levantarse.

Jet: Por eso no te puedes lanzar sin pensar, Vasslik. No sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer, así que hay que optar con precaución.

Decía el humano androide, sacando sus pistolas par volver a la pelea.

Mientras en la ciudad, seguía la pelea a alta velocidad entre Mike y Maya que como dos sombras negra y azul chocaban la una contra la otra. Sobre el tejado de una casa estaban Darkus y Domo observándolo todo.

Domo: Al final tu plan puede dar resultado y todo, Darkus.

Comentaba el gran tigre. Darkus riéndose levemente, le respondió.

Darkus: Sí. Fue buena idea enviar a esos idiotas a hacer el trabajo sucio. Aunque no logren derrotar a Mike y su equipo, éstos estarán tan gastados que será fácil acabar con ellos.

Domo: ¿Y sí no es así?

Preguntaba el gato no muy seguro de que el plan funcionara. Darkus riéndose malvadamente, le respondió.

Darkus: En tal caso, una pequeña ayudita no estaría mal.

Mike y Maya seguían chocando sus espadas a alta velocidad, hasta que los dos se pararon en un sitio bloqueando con sus respectivas espadas las del otro mientras ambos se miraban desafiantes.

Maya: Ríndete, Mike Bluer y entrégate a la justicia para que seas juzgado por tus crímenes.

Le decía la gata. Mike sin querer hacerla caso, la respondió.

Mike: No me pienso entregar para ser juzgado por crímenes que nunca he cometido.

Maya: No mientas. Él ya nos mostró todos las barbaries y crímenes que tu patrulla y tý hicisteis.

Mike: ¿Quién dijo eso si se puede saberse?

Maya: Eso no importa. Ahora solo quiero arrestarte.

Mike: En tus sueños.

Ambos aplicaban sus fuerzas en el ataque hasta que la energía de las cuatro armas generó un campo de energía que repelió a ambos a gran distancia. La gata retrocedió hasta llegar al borde donde abajo había una cama de fakir, pero con púas mas largas y afiladas. La gata no podía evitar su caída.

Maya: ¡Oh, no!

La gata estuvo a punto de caer, hasta que inesperadamente alguien la agarra del brazo. Para su sorpresa fue nada menos que Mike Bluer quien la salvo sujetando el brazo con su magia.

Maya: ¿Tú?

La gata miraba sorprendida que precisamente el alicornio el que impidió caerse a esta, pero sin que esta se diera cuenta, una de sus granadas de plasma se cayó de su cinturón hasta el suelo y rodar a pies de un edificio de varias plantas.

Mike sin mediar palabra, la lanzó al otro lado al tejado lejos del borde. Maya levantándose y sin comprender absolutamente nada, no pudo evitar preguntar a Mike.

Maya: Me..Me has salvado, pero ¿Por qué?

Le preguntaba la gata que no comprendía como alguien considerado un criminal, la salvara. Mike mirando seriamente a la gata, la respondió.

Mike: Es mi trabajo. Salvar vidas. Incluso aunque sean de mis enemigos.

La gata no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero no pudo preguntar más, porque la granada de plasma que le cayó, se había activado y explotó haciendo que el edificio de varias plantas se fuera cayendo, junto con varios ponis inocentes que estaban en ella.

Mike y Maya: ¡Inocentes..!

Exclamaron los dos a la vez. Ambos se miraron extrañados, pero no había tiempo de pensar. Mike sin dudarlo, voló hasta el edificio y lo paró con sus cascos la caída. El alicornio empleaba todas sus fuerzas para empujar el edificio y evitar que cayera con los ponis dentro.

Mike: No se preocupen. Voy a salvaros.

Decía Mike tratando de calmar a los ponis que estaban en el balcón, viendo como el alicornio los iba salvando. Maya veía la escena sin comprender como es que un criminal que supuestamente ha matado, robado y varios crímenes más, estuviera arriesgado su vida para salvar inocentes.

Maya: (No lo entiendo ¿Por qué un criminal peligroso arriesgaría su vida para salvar a gente inocente?).

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio sobre el tejado de otra casa a nada menos que a Darkus junto a Domo. Aquello la extraño.

Maya: (¿Darkus? ¿Domo? ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí?).

Darkus observaba como Mike trataba de salvar a la gente del edificio, mientras Domo le decía a Darkus.

Domo: Bien, Darkus ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Darkus: Muy fácil. Como está, ahora es un blanco fácil para eliminarlo.

Decía Darkus preparando su cuerno para disparar un potente rayo que acabaría con Mike ahora que no se podía defender, ahora que el alicornio azul estaba concentrado en salvar a la gente del edificio para evitar que cayera.

Darkus: ¡Muere, Mike Bluer!

Gritó Darkus, disparando un potente rayo oscuro contra Mike donde el alicornio azul lo vio.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo esquivarlo, sino el edificio se caerá con toda esta gente!

Exclamó Mike al ver que ahora estaba indefenso. El alicornio se preparaba para lo peor, hasta que ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

Justo cuando el rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, apareció Maya con sus espadas iónicas, deteniendo el rayo de Darkus para sorpresa de los tres.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Preguntaba Mike, mientras Maya reteniendo el rayo miró al alicornio y le dijo.

Maya: Las explicaciones luego, ahora céntrate en salvar a la gente.

Mike captó el mensaje y empujó el edificio para colocarlo y evitar la caída. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, Maya a alta velocidad recorrió el suelo y subiendo mediante saltos pared en pared, llegó hasta donde estaba Darkus. El alicornio oscuro al ver a Maya, la dijo molesta.

Darkus: ¿Por qué has detenido mi rayo, Maya? Podría haber acabado con Mike Bluer de una vez para siempre.

La decía enfadado el alicornio oscuro. Maya molesta también, le dijo a Darkus.

Maya: ¡Idiota! Si le hubieras dado justo donde este sujetaba el edificio, el edificio entero se habría caído junto con la gente inocente donde habrían heridos o muertos.

Darkus: Eso no importa mientras logremos acabar con Mike.

Maya: No a consta de matar inocentes. Darkus. Me dijiste que Mike Bluer es un criminal peligroso, pero después de ver como salvaba a la gente de ese edificio, ahora tengo dudas. Darkus ¿Me has dicho la verdad sobre Mike Bluer y su grupo?

Preguntaba Maya a Darkus. Ahora la gata tenía sus dudas sobre Mike. El alicornio oscuro ahí la dijo.

Darkus: Te he dicho lo que tenías que saber. Mike Bluer es una amenaza para el amo y tiene que ser eliminado a toda costa.

Dijo de golpe Darkus sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en la última parte. Maya cuando oyó mencionar el "amo", se sorprendió y le dijo.

Maya: Espera un momento, Darkus ¿Has dicho amo?

Darkus al darse cuenta de su error, retrocedió y trató de corregirse.

Darkus: ¿Qué? No, no. Me refiero a otro amo je, je, je. No es que me refiera al amo oscuro y eso je, je, je.

Maya: ¿El amo oscuro? ¿El ser que pretende destruirlo todo?

Darkus había vuelto a meter la pata por hablar de más. Domo molesto, dijo.

Domo: Imbecil.

Dijo molesto el tigre a Darkus. Darkus al ver que ahora no podía engañarla más, la confeso.

Darkus: Pues sí. Es la verdad. Domo y yo servimos al ser oscuro. Os engañé desde el primer día que nos conocimos y luego por ordenes del amo para eliminar a Mike Bluer y su grupo, me inventé la historia de que eran criminales empleando vídeos falsos donde salgo yo haciéndome pasar por él, incluso el vídeo donde Mike y su grupo van derrotando dragones estaba trucado. Todo ello para que vosotros acabarais con Mike y su equipo por mí. Esa es la verdad.

Confeso finalmente Darkus. Maya con la mirada gacha y siendo tapada los ojos por su capucha, apretó sus espadas que las tenía bajas. A su vez apretando sus dientes por la gran furia que ésta tenía dentro. Siendo esta engañada al igual que su equipo, por un miserable que los mintió desde el primer día. Haciéndose pasar por su amigo para que luego utilizara a estos para sus diabólicos planes sin importarles nada estos.

Maya: No me puedo creer esto. Nos has engañado Darkus...¡NOS MENTISTE, MALDIJO HIJO DE YEGUA!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la gata, clavando una mirada de furia contra Darkus por haberse aprovechado así de ellos. Darkus riéndose a grandes carcajadas, la respondió.

Darkus: Ja, ja, ja. Oh, sí. Así soy yo. La verdad es que fue tan fácil engañaros. Es increíble que os tragarais mis mentiras con tanta facilidad ja, ja, ja. Como cuando fingí salvar a ese inútil conejo amigo tuyo de morir de ese asesino de su antigua amor, cuando lo único que hice fue salvar el pellejo a mi socio. Es increíble lo ingenuos que sois en realidad.

Maya: Maldito. Nos tomaste por idiotas. Y lo peor de todo es que el jefe ya nos previno de ti. Ahora mismo ya le estoy viendo diciéndonos "Os lo dije". Y eso me quema de verdad por dentro.

Decía completamente enfadada la gata, deseosa de partir en dos al alicornio a quienl antes lo consideraba amigo suyo, para al final descubrir que no era más que un maldito traidor que se había aprovechado de ellos. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Mike: Así es Darkus. Es un miserable que no le importa nada ni nadie, salvo él mismo.

Aparecio Mike al lado de Maya. Darkus sorprendido, exclamó.

Darkus: ¿Tú? Pero ¿Cómo?

Mike: Con aliento gélido concentrado.

Respondió el alicornio, señalando con su casco el edificio que antes de iba derrumbando, donde en la base había hielo que sostenía el edificio lo suficientemente fuerte para que la gente pudiera salir de ella sin daño alguno. Darkus al ver que su plan había fallado, opto por la retirada.

Darkus: Bien, Mike Bluer. Ganas este asalto esta vez, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Decía el alicornio preparando para tele transportarse tanto este como el gato. Maya al verlos hacer eso, gritó.

Maya: ¡No tan rápido, Darkus!

Gritó la gata lanzándose hacia Darkus tratando de golpearlo con sus espadas, pero éste escapó. La gata furiosa pisoteó el suelo furiosa. Luego cuando se calmó, miró a Mike y se disculpó con él.

Maya: Yo...Lo siento, Mike Bluer. Me equivoqué contigo y con tu equipo.

Se disculpaba la gata sintiéndose como una completa idiota. Mike acercándose a ella y posando su casco en su hombro, la dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: No te preocupes. No sois los primeros en ser engañados por Darkus.

Maya sonrío, pero en ese momento tanto ésta como Mike se acordaron de que sus respectivos equipos estaban peleando entre ellos.

Maya: ¡Ay, no! Nuestros compañeros.

Mike: Es verdad. Debemos pararlos antes de que las cosas vayan a peor.

Ambos se pusieron a sus respectivos comunicadores para ordenar a sus equipos que parasen.

Mike: Chicos. Parad de pelear.

Maya: Vosotros también. Dejad de pelear. Nos han engañado. Darkus es un miserable traidor. Nos ha engañado desde el principio.

Se oían sus voces desde los comunicadores del resto de equipos, mientras Medic se apoyaba sobre una sola pata en el mazo de energía de Araam. Blue Sky y White Shield pararon de combatir al igual que Jet y Vasslik. Ghost mantenía un rayo de hielo contra el rayo de fuego del demonio convocado por Agatha, hasta que éstos al recibir las ordenes de sus lideres pararon. Vulcan y Ayi los dos empuñando cada uno una espada de energía frente a frente a centímetros de ambos mientras gruñian el uno al otro.

Mike: Parad las peleas.

Maya: Ninguno es enemigo del otro.

Vulcan: Vaya hombre. Justo ahora que iba a afeitar en seco a este saco de pulgas saltarina.

Ayi: En tus sueños, calvorota.

Se decían el uno al otro para volver a gruñir. Mike y Maya habían logrando parar a sus equipos, pero en ese momento Mike reciben un comunicado de Bit y Andros.

Mike: Bit ¿Qué ocurre?

Maya: Aquí Maya ¿Qué pasa, Andros?

Bit: Mike. El resto del equipo están siendo atacados por los necron.

Andros: Maya. Varias señales al cual se le identifican como necron, están por la ciudad.

Mike: Ya veo. Necron. Como no.

Decía con tono molesto el alicornio. Maya ahí comentó.

Maya: Veo que conoces a los necron. En nuestro mundo también causan problemas, incluso más que criminales peligrosos.

Mike: Mis amigos y posiblemente gente inocente estén en peligro. La verdad es que me vendría bien tu ayuda y de tu equipo.

La decía el alicornio esperando su ayuda. La gata sonriendo, le respondió.

Maya: Claro. Además tenemos que compensar las injusticias que cometimos contra vosotros.

Mike: No te preocupes por eso, amiga.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron de casco/garra en señal de confianza y amistad. Acto seguido los dos fueron corriendo por los tejados para ayudar a sus amigos.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Ya veo. Así que al final los dos equipos se unieron por una causa común ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es, preciosa. Al ver que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo, se unieron sin dudarlo. Debo decir que los necron no se esperaban lo que les iba a venir je, je, je.

Se reía el grifo en la última parte.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Los personajes del Equipo Alquimia son propiedad de mis amigos de S.W.A.T or Team Wild de su fanfic "** ** **Federación de Seguridad Interestelar" del cual merece la pena leerlo y comentar. Mi amiga Heron** me ayudó en varios puntos de este capítulo para mejorarlo. Muchas gracias amiga por la ayuda en este capítulo.**

 **Esta vez si que me ha salido un capítulo bien largo.**


	51. Cap 50 Salvando Arabia Sentada

**Capítulo 50**

 **Salvando Arabia Sentada**

Jill: Bien. Supongo que me contarás que pasó en la ciudad cuando esos...necron atacaron la ciudad.

Preguntaba Jill interesada en el tema. Lyndon sonriente, l respondió.

Lyndon: Pues sÍ. Ahora te voy a contar como ambos equipos que antes se enfrentaban entre sÍ, se unieron para luchar contra un enemigo común.

Explicaba el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Las mane y Spike estaba apartadOs de la lucha que estaba ocurriendo entre sus amigos de la Patrulla Harmony y los trillizos, contra los necron que acababan de aparecer. Zoltark junto con su servidora Yinara, aparecieron justo enfrente de ellos, llevando consigo a unos poderosos y peligrosos guerreros necron conocidos como berserker.

Red Fire esquivaba los ataques de un berserker que como una bestia salvaje, la atacaba de forma incesante y con una furia prácticamente ciega.

Red: Cálmate, amigo. Tomate una tila para calmar los nervios.

Le decía la alicornio de fuego, esquivando los zarpazos del barserker, al mismo tiempo que el necron destrozaba todo cuanto encontraba, cortando piedra, madera o cantaros de agua. Finalmente Red Fire harta de estar siendo atacada sin parar, saltó hacia arriba esquivando un ataque de garra del berserker. La alicornio enseguida comenzó a cargar su magia mientras el berserker desplegando sus alas, salió volando hacia ella. Ahí la alicornio lanzó una gran bola de fuego que impactó en el berserker, llevándolo por delante hasta el suelo y provocar una explosión de fuego.

Red: Bien. Uno menos.

Celebraba la alicornio de fuego, pero en ese momento vio que el berserker se levantó pese a que tenía quemaduras y heridas por todo su cuerpo, y salió volando directo hacia ella donde por poco la yegua no se protegió usando una espada hecha de fuego del ataque del berseker. El necron lanzaba varios tajos sin parar, tratando de atravesar a la yegua con dichas armas.

Red: Vale. Esto si que no lo esperaba.

Comentaba la yegua sin dejar de protegerse de los ataques del necron.

Mientras tanto, Ocelot con su espada de energía y la Hammer Sword, iba bloqueando ataques de más berserker.

Ocelot: Lo siento, amigos, pero no pienso dejar que me convirtáis en carne picada. Porque aquí yo soy el picador.

Bromeaba el espadachín que tras bloquear todos los ataques de los berserker a la vez que trataron de golpearle por arriba y éste los bloquease con sus espadas. Ocelot empujó para arriba haciendo retroceder a los necron para atrás, permitiendo así que Ocelot realizara un ataque con sus espadas, que consistía en girar sobre sí mismo a modo de tornado y sin parar de girar, golpease a todos los necron que encontrasen y mandarlos al suelo. Pese a ello, se levantaron de nuevo y volvieron a atacar a Ocelot con mayor ferocidad, obligando a Ocelot a estar más atento.

Ocelot: ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos? Son como hacienda. Por mucho que les des, acaban siempre volviendo a por más. Y encima parece que son cada vez más fuertes.

Comentaba el espadachín al fijarse que por muchos cortes o heridas les hiciera a los berserker, éstos seguían luchando y con cada vez mayor ferocidad. Ocelot tenía que poner todos sus sentidos en alerta para bloquear los ataques y evitar que le atravesaran con sus garras.

En otro lugar, Blueblood que aun seguía en el callejón aun gritando lo que le dicto Lily hace tiempo, cuando dijo la última frase por completo, el perro de fuego desapareció. El príncipe respiro aliviado.

Blueblood: Por fin. Creí que no iba a terminar esto nunca. Maldita dragona. Juro que me la pagará algún día.

Comentaba molesto el príncipe a punto de marcharse, pero en el momento que salió del callejón, se topó con tres berserker que en el momento que notaron la presencia del príncipe, dirigieron sus miradas hacia éste. El príncipe cuando vio a aquellos extraños ponis con armaduras y con aquellas garras de energía, comenzó a preocuparse.

Blueblood: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Preguntaba el príncipe algo asustado y aun más cuando éstos se le iban acercando de forma amenazante.

Blueblood: Esperad...Soy el sobrino favorito de Celestia. Ella os puede pagar lo que sea con tal de que no me hagáis daño. Por favor, os lo suplico.

Suplicaba el príncipe para salvar su pellejo, pero estos seguían acercándose hacia el, pero justo en ese momento apareció Camaleón con disfraz de karateca, interponiéndose entre los berserker y el príncipe.

Camaleón: ¡Ni un paso, bellacos! ¡O probareis el poder de karateca Camaleón!

Amenazaba el changeling haciendo varios movimientos de karateca. Los berserker se pararon por un momento, pero no parecía que iban a cambiar de idea. Al ver eso, Camaleón les advirtió a éstos.

Camaleón: Yo que vosotros tendría cuidado. Estos cascos son armas mortales. Os lo advierto, mastuerzos, yo adiestré a Bruce Lee. Y Ahora veréis una demostración de mis grandes habilidades.

Les decía Camaleón a modo de advertencia a los berserker.

"Un minuto de duros golpes y gritos de karatekas después".

Camaleón estaba en el sitio haciendo unos movimientos de karate.

Camaleón: ¿Qué os ha parecido eso? ¿A que soy bueno? Soy lo más.

Comentaba de forma presumida el changeling, hasta que oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

Blueblood: Maldito engendro ¿Era necesario que me usaras a mí para la demostración?

Preguntaba con voz lastimera el príncipe que estaba en el suelo con múltiples señales de golpes y con su cuerpo con varios nudos impidiendo moverse. El changeling aun con el disfraz puesto al verlo así, trató de explicarse.

Camaleón: Bueno. De algún modo tenía que hacerles la demostración ¿No? Así que use el primer trasto inservible que tenía más cerca.

Blueblood: ¿Trasto inservible? Pero ¿Cómo te atreves?

Se quejaba el príncipe, siendo incapaz de moverse por el "repaso" que le dio Camaleón. Los berserker que estaban ahí observando, volvieron a la carga. Camaleón al ver que le atacaban, decidió que era momento de pelear.

Camaleón: Así que queréis pelea con Camaleón karateca ¿Eh? Pues adelante.

Decía desafiante Camaleón, sacando la Morfo Arma donde se transformó en un nunchaku. El changeling realizando varios movimientos con arma, esquivó un zarpazo alto del primer berserker y le dio un fuerte golpe a la cara con dicha arma. Luego se deslizó por debajo en el suelo para esquivar un ataque alto de otro berserker y una vez al otro lado, le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda que lo mandó volando. El último berserker cargó contra Camaleón tratando de golpearlo por la espalda, pero el changeling pegó un salto con voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque y parándose por detrás de su enemigo. El berserker se giró para seguir atacando, pero al final recibió un golpe del arma de Camaleón en toda la cara, y luego otro y otro más, para terminar con un golpe final que lo mandó volando a estrellarse contra la pared.

Camaleón: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Comentaba el changeling, mientras su arma volvía a su estado normal a modo de brazalete en su brazo.

Blueblood: Oye, tú, engendro ¿Has acabado ya? Necesito que me saques de aquí, su gran real persona.

Le decía molesto el príncipe aun preso de las llaves hechas previamente por Camaleón. El changeling tranquilamente le respondió.

Camaleón: Me gustaría. pero ahora mismo el equipo me necesita. Hasta otra.

Decía marchándose Camaleón dejando al príncipe como estaba. Blueblood quejándose, le gritaba al changeling.

Blueblood: ¿Qué haces? ¡No me dejes aquí, maldito desgraciado!

Gritaba enfadado el príncipe mientras veía a Camaleón marcharse y dejando solo a éste.

Rebeca con la Silver Tail y la Healing Tail como la armadura Bankai, combatía a los berserker junto a su fiel compañero Sherrys y el resto de la patrulla como trillizos.

Rebeca: ¡Ni un paso!

Gritaba Rebeca dando un fuerte doble tajo a un berserker, superando así su escudo e hiriendo gravemente al necron. Pese al daño, el berserker no parecía sentir dolor y trató de golpearla de nuevo, pero Darkwing disparando un rayo oscuro lo derribó.

Dark: Cuidado, gata. No siempre estaré ahí cubriéndote.

Le decía la alicornio sombría, pero justo en ese momento emergió otro berserker por sorpresa por detrás de Darkwing. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, una flecha de hielo le atravesó el escudo y luego la frente, acabando así con él. Rebeca portando la Rosa Roja, la dijo a Darkwing.

Rebeca: Cuidado, murciélago. No siempre estaría ahí cubriéndote.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron al combate.

Mientras Vulcan y Ayi que había llegado a la ciudad, corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar al lugar de combate.

Ayi: Este lugar es enorme. Tardaremos horas en llegar.

Comentaba el conejo molesto por no llegar cuanto antes al lugar del combate. Vulcan ahí se paró, cosa que el conejo notó.

Ayi: ¿Qué haces, calvorota? ¿Por qué te paras?

Preguntaba el conejo al robot. Vulcan ahí le respondió.

Vulcan: Bueno. Si corriendo por las calles no logramos llegar a tiempo. Quizás debamos abrir un atajo.

Ayi no comprendía lo que se refería el robot, hasta que en ese momento Vulcan adoptó su Modo Fuerza y acto seguido fue corriendo hacia una pared. Ahí lanzó su puño contra el muro, logrando derribarlo por completo. Ahí Vulcan todo sonriente, dijo.

Vulcan: Aquí tenemos atajo. Y ahora a correr hacia la batalla.

Decía el robot volviendo a correr y comenzando a derrumbar paredes sin detenerse lo más mínimo, derribando pared por pared incluso de las casas. Ayi donde primero miró el primero agujero hecho por Vulcan y luego el resto, comentó sonriente.

Ayi: Vaya, calvorota. Debo admitir que me gusta tu estilo.

Comentaba el conejo riéndose levemente, para acto seguido seguir al robot donde aun seguía derribando paredes.

Por otro lado, estaban corriendo por los tejados Medic que iba saltando de tejado en tejado, siendo seguido por Araam que gracias a las funciones de su armadura, podía saltar a grandes distancias. Ghost creando una plataforma de hielo creciente ,se desplazaba por el aire siendo seguida por Agatha que mediante un hechizo había agrandado el libro y lo usaba como si una alfombra voladora se tratase.

Medic: Deprisa. Nuestros compañeros necesitaran ayuda si hay necron de por medio.

Araam: Tranquila, preciosa. Muchos de ellos probaran mi mazo.

La decía el minotauro sin parar de pegar saltos y justo pasar por delante de una ventana, se veía a una yegua bañándose en su bañera. Al ver al minotauro pasar justo por su ventana, ésta gritó.

Araam: ¡Ups! Perdón. No era mi intención molestarla.

Se disculpaba el minotauro tratando de sonar educado.

Por otro lado, iban Blue Sky y White Shield, junto con Jet y Vasslik por una larga calle casi desierta.

Sky: Vamos, chicos. Estamos cerca.

Vasslik: Esos tipos lamentaran habernos engañado. En especial Darkus. Como me gustaría tenerlo cerca para darle un buen escarmiento.

Decía el águila que se sentía bastante molesto y enfadado por el hecho de que alguien que era de su confianza, los engañaran para que le hicieran el trabajo sucio. Justo en ese momento, comenzaron a oír fuertes ruidos.

Jet: Esperad ¿Oís eso?

Preguntaba el humano y todos se pararon. Se oían fuertes ruidos donde se oían cada vez más cerca y en ese momento lo vieron. vieron un extraño objeto volador que se iba chocando contra varios edificios como carteles y terrazas, hasta justo caer delante de ellos.

Vasslik: ¿Y eso qué es?

Preguntaba el águila, viendo lo que parecía una extraña criatura bípeda hecha íntegramente de carne y coraza sin rostro, con púas en partes de su cuerpo por la parte de atrás. Una extra perturbación en su brazo de forma alargada como una especie de espada dentada por toda la hoja.

White: (Que extraño. Por como vino esa cosa, es como si lo hubieran lanzado despedido desde algún sitio. Como si le hubiese golpeado un tren que lo mandara volando).

Pensaba el unicornio. Justo en ese momento la extraña criatura se levantó de golpe para sorpresa de éstos. La criatura los miró a los cuatro y tras soltar un especie de chillido escalofriante, alzó su brazo con la perturbación y sujetándola con la otra garra, la que parecía una garra, comenzó a sonar como una motosierra y los dientes de la hoja comenzaron ha moverse como una motosierra a alta velocidad. El grupo miró sorprendido aquello.

Jet: ¿Una especie de motosierra orgánica? ¡Ahora si que lo he visto todo!

Exclamó sorprendido el humano, a la vez que sacaba sus pistolas. La criatura ahí se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Sky: ¡Cuidado, chicos, que viene!

Avisaba el paladín esquivando de un salto el ataque de sierra de la criatura. Ahí no se detuvo y continuo atacando a éstos, donde sacaron sus armas listos para combatirla.

Vasslik: Ven aquí ,bicho asqueroso. Te que voy a hacer 15 ombligos nuevos.

Decía el águila sacando el fusil y comenzando a disparar contra la criatura. Las balas atravesaban su cuerpo, pero la criatura no mostraba señal de sentirlo siquiera. La criatura fue corriendo hacia Vasslik queriendo decapitarle, pero el águila alzó el vuelo esquivándolo y que partiera en dos una tinaja con agua que había.

Vasslik: ¡Desde aquí no me das, engendro!

Se burlaba el águila, pero la criatura al contrario de lo que se esperaba, pegó un saltó tremendo y alzando su arma. Vasslik no se lo esperó y la criatura estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, hasta que unos látigos lanzados por White Shield atraparon las piernas de la criatura, salvando por un pelo a Vasslik. Acto seguido, White Shield tiró el látigo haciendo estrellar contra el suelo a la criatura. Vasslik respirando ya más aliviado, le agradeció la ayuda.

Vasslik: Vaya. Gracias, compañero. Ya me veía como águila troceada.

White: De nada, compañero.

Respondía sonriente del unicornio, pero la criatura volvió a alzarse y continuar peleando.

Jet: A esta cosa habrá que darla mucha más caña para acabar con ella.

Decía Jet disparando sus balas aturdidoras tratando de pararlo, pero ni eso lo detenía.

Sky: Chicos. Rodeemos a esa cosa y ataquémosle entre todos, pero procurando evitar su motosierra o lo que sea eso.

Indicaba Blue Sky y el resto del grupo le hicieron caso, rodeando a la criatura. White Shield sacando sus cuchillas de energía de los brazos de su armadura, pasó por la espalda de la criatura haciéndole un gran corte en ella. La criatura rápidamente se giró tratando de golpear White Shield, pero el unicornio se alejó de la criatura. Jet y Vasslik cada uno por su lado, disparaban a distancia con sus armas, atravesando con un sin fin de disparos a la criatura, logrando que ésta se pusiera más furiosa.

Vasslik: Me parece que solo logramos que se enfade aun más a la cosa esa.

Comentaba el águila sin dejar de disparar su fusil, para luego echarse para atrás para esquivar un golpe de motosierra de la criatura.

Sky: Pues más furiosa va a estar.

Decía Blue Sky lanzándose hacia la criatura. La criatura trató de cortar al paladín, pero el unicornio con su espada desvió su arma y le dio un fuerte tajo en el pecho de la criatura y luego con otro ataque de espada, le atravesó el pecho a la criatura hasta que la hoja llegó al otro lado. La sangre de la criatura se escurría en la punta de la hoja, pero esta no mostraba señal de abandonar lo más mínimo. Rápidamente Blue Sky sacó la espada del pecho de la criatura y acto seguido tuvo que poner su escudo arriba para evitar que la criatura lo golpease con su arma. La motosierra hacía surgir chispas del escudo de Blue Sky, donde el paladín se mantenía en el sitio tratando de evitar que la criatura lo partiera en dos.

White: ¡Aguanta, Blue Sky! ¡Aquí llega la ayuda!

Le avisaba White Shield que se lanzaba contra la criatura, donde ésta le vio y se giró tratando de decapitarlo, pero el unicornio se agachó y le dio un fuerte gancho que lo mandó al cielo.

Vasslik: Ahora si que es mío esa cosa.

Decía el águila sacando su rifle y apuntando con la mirilla a la criatura, disparó una bala explosiva que le dio de lleno atravesándole el pecho y acto seguido estalló en el cielo.

Vasslik: Bien. Bicho muerto.

Comentaba satisfecho el águila apoyando el arma en su hombro, pero justo después, la criatura cayó al suelo solo con un leve agujero en su pecho. La criatura se levantó de nuevo pese a las heridas de su cuerpo y el agujero que tenía en el pecho, volvía a poner en funcionamiento la motosierra.

Jet: Me temo que esto no ha terminado aun.

Vasslik: ¿Cómo puede estar vivo tras una explosión semejante?

Preguntaba verdaderamente sorprendido el águila. Ahí White Shield mirando a la criatura, le respondió.

White: No lo sé, pero voy a poner freno esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Tecno Ataque!

Vasslik: ¿Carga de qué...?

 **Música Finisher**

White Shield desplegó desde su armadura sus cañones de plasma replegable de hombros. Luego ambas armas fijaron con una diana holográfica a la criatura, donde ésta seguía aun moviendo su motosierra de forma amenazante.

White: Bien, amigo. Hora de decirte adiós.

Dijo esto el unicornio, comenzando a disparar sus cañones contra la criatura. La criatura sufrió todos los disparos explosivos por todo su cuerpo.

White: Y para terminar.

White Shield activando sus sables de energía, las entrecruzo a modo de "X" y se lanzó hacia la criatura para darla un doble tajo final.

La criatura comenzó a temblar para acto seguido agrietarse y explotar en pedazos, acabando definitivamente con ella.

White: Esto ya está.

Comentaba sonriente el robot unicornio, mientras guardaba sus armas.

Jet: Buen ataque, amigo.

Le decía el humano. White Shield sonriendo, le respondió.

White: Esto no es nada.

Sky: Bueno. Ahora que hemos acabado con la cosa esa, ahora vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a correr por las calles. White Shield mirando levemente atrás hacia donde estaba antes la criatura, no pudo evitar pensar.

White: (¿De dónde habrá salido la cosa esa? ¿Y por qué apareció volando de aquella forma?)

Volviendo con el resto del grupo, éstos seguían combatiendo contra los necron. Zoltark que tenía a Yinara a su lado, la dijo a ésta.

Zoltark: Bien, Yinara. Creo que ahora es el momento que demuestres tu valía.

La decía Zoltark. la yegua haciendo una leve reverencia, le respondió.

Yinara: Como ordenéis, amo Zoltark.

Respondía la yegua extendiendo sus brazos y de ellos surgieron unos látigos láser rojo de ellos. Ésta sacudió uno de los látigos a una fuente con una estatua y de un solo golpe, le cortó la cabeza con un excelente corte. Una vez hecho eso, la yegua fue a unirse a la lucha.

Mientras tanto, Heart Fire y Night Ray con sus armaduras Bankai puestas, luchaban contra más berserker que los iban atacando a ambos con furia y fervor ciega, obligando a ambos a emplearse a fondo.

Heart: Estos tipos son sin duda peligrosos.

Decia Heart Fire bloqueando con su Stellar Blade el ataque de un berserker y luego empleando su gran fuerza para hacerlo retroceder de un fuerte empujón. Acto seguido le disparó con un rayo rojo que lo mandó a gran distancia.

Night: Sí. Por eso debemos tener la guardia alta preciosa. Porque sino nos despedazan.

Respondía Night disparando desde sus cañones cristal, varios fragmentos de roca y cristal contra los berserker que se acercaban hacia éstos. Ahí Heart Fire le preguntó.

Heart: Espera ¿Me acabas de llamar preciosa?

Preguntaba la joven alicornio con un ligero rubor en la cara. Night al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se puso nervioso y trato de explicarse mientras la mirada de reojo.

Night: Esto, yo...¡CUIDADO!

Gritó Night saltando hacia Heart Fire y apartándola del ataque de un látigo láser que iba hacia ellos. Los dos rodaron en el suelo quedando Heart Fire en el suelo boca arriba, con Night encima de ella, teniendo sus rostros muy cerca del otro. Ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, se ruborizaron levemente hasta que se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y se levantaron para ponerse en guardia. Ahí vieron a nada menos que a Yinara.

Yinara: ¡Preparaos para reuniros con vuestros antepasados!

Gritaba la yegua, sacudiendo en el suelo sus látigos y atacando con ellos a ambos jóvenes, donde éstos lo esquivaron.

Yinara: Por orden de mi maestro Zoltark, vais a morir todos aquí y ahora.

Decía la yegua lanzando sin fin de látigos contra los dos jóvenes, donde éstos lo esquivaban rápidamente, al igual que los látigos láser cortaban o destrozaban todo lo que se encontrasen.

Heart Fire voló hasta ponerse detrás de una estatua de una fuerte, pero Yinara con un golpe de su látigo, partió en dos dicha estatua, exponiendo así a la alicornio. Iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que Night apareciendo detrás de ella, convocó una roca que emergió del suelo y luego dándola una doble patada, la mandó contra Yinara. La yegua rápidamente se giró y con un golpe de su látigo, partió en pedazos la roca para sorpresa de Night. Antes de que el unicornio hiciera algo, Yinara lanzó desde sus cascos un rayo psionico rojo que impactó en el unicornio y lo mandó volando a estrellarse contra una casa. Heart Fire alarmada por ello, gritó preocupada.

Heart: ¡No, Night Ray! ¡Maldita yegua! ¡Ahora verás!

Decía enfadada la alicornio lanzándose hacia Yinara, disparando varios rayos mágicos contra ella. Yinara con golpes de sus látigos, destruía los ataques lanzadas por Heart Fire.

Yinara: De nada te servirá eso.

Heart: Esto no, pero esto sí.

Decía la yegua con la Stellar Blade y cargando de fuego el arma, lanzó un potente tajo contra la yegua. Yinara para protegerse, usó las abrazaderas de su armadura para protegerse, logrando bloquear el ataque, pero con mucho esfuerzo, ya que la alicornio tenía bastante fuerza.

Heart Fire gritó con furia y la espada llameante intensificó sus llamas, rodeando a ambas de puro fuego. Yinara comenzando a resentir por el calor y el fuego extremo, tuvo que saltar hasta salir de la zona de fuego con algunas quemaduras en su armadura.

Yinara: Debo reconocer que esta chica es fuerte, pero ni con eso podrá conmigo.

Night: ¡Prueba otra vez! ¡Martillo Terráqueo!

Oyó gritar a Night Ray detrás de ella y ésta girándose, vio a Night convocando un gran martillo de piedra. El unicornio golpeó el suelo con su arma, causando un explosión de piedra y rocas que fueron directas hacia Yinara. La yegua con sus látigos, golpeó por todas partes, logrando protegerse de las piedras y rocas que iban hacia ella. Finalmente el ataque de Night había terminado, pero acto seguido apareció Heart Fire lanzando una bola de fuego contra Yinara donde la yegua la esquivó de un gran salto. Los dos jóvenes se juntaron para así combatir mejor contra la necron.

Heart: ¿Listo, compañero?

Night: Lista, compañera.

Y ambos se lanzaron hacia la yegua, donde los esperaba con sus látigos de energía y dispuesta a matar a ambos jóvenes.

Zoltark desde donde estaba, observaba la batalla entre sus guerreros necron y la patrulla. Ahí cruzado de brazos, comentaba mientras tenía una sonrisa perversa.

Zoltark: Sin duda la patrulla esta ofreciendo una buena batalla. No lo hacen nada mal. Jo, jo, jo.

Mike: ¿Y qué te parece si te unes tú también a la lucha?

Oyó gritar a Mike detrás suyo, justo a tiempo para bloquear con su casco el ataque de una esfera de luz lanzada por el alicornio. Ahí vio a Mike junto a Maya, ambos en posición de combate.

Zoltark: Vaya. Que sorpresa. Nada menos que el emperador Star Hope y su nueva amiga la gata peluda. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el necron con arrogancia. Mike y Maya se prepararon para combatirlo.

Mike: Veamos si esto te hace tanta gracia.

Decía el alicornio volando a toda velocidad hacia el necron. Zoltark entrecruzó sus dos cuchillas de energía y cuando tuvo cerca a Mike, trató de golpearlo con ellas, pero Mike se tele transportó justo en el último instante para esquivar su ataque, para luego reaparecer justo debajo de Zoltark y darle un potente gancho que lo mandó al cielo. Rápidamente Maya corrió hacia Mike y saltando sobre su grupa, tomó impulsó para saltar y llegar hasta Zoltark tratando de golpearlo con sus espadas iónicas. Zoltark las bloqueó con sus cuchillas de energía y ambos fueron cayendo hasta llegar al tejado de una casa. Maya salio saltando con volteretas por el tejado y Mike se unió a ella. Zoltark levantándose sin daños aparentes, comentó.

Zoltark: Esto sin duda será divertido.

Comentaba con arrogancia el necron, lanzándose hacia ambos. Mike y Maya se pusieron en posición de batalla y ambos se lanzaron hacia Zoltark. Los tres chocaron sus armas, pero Maya saltó encima del necron tratando de golpearlo, pero su arma chocó contra el escudo de energía que llevaba éste.

Maya: Maldita sea. Tiene ese maldito escudo también como los otros.

Maldecía Maya ya que desde hace tiempo, conocía la manía de los necron de usar escudos para proteger tanto a sus tropas como vehículos, haciendo que fuese difícil de hacerles daño.

Mike: No te preocupes, Maya. Como ya sabrás, los escudos tras varios ataques se agotan. Así que adelante, compañera.

La decía Mike para animar a su compañera, al mismo tiempo que disparaba un rayo contra Zoltark, pero el necron la esquivó echándose a un lado y contraatacando con un rayo psionico. Mike se tele transportó al otro lado y Maya atacó al necron con su espadas a gran velocidad, mientras el necron se defendía con sus cuchillas de energía. Instantes después, Maya se apartó del necron justo para que Mike lo atacara por detrás con una doble patada en la espalda a Zoltark.

Mike: ¿Esto te parece ya divertido, Zoltark?

Decía Mike desafiante, mientras se lanzaba el alicornio junto con maya para atacar juntos al necron. Zoltark que se había recuperado ya, lanzó un rayo que golpeó a Maya y la lanzó para atrás. Mike se preocupó por ella, pero no podía parar. Ahora Zoltark lanzó un rayo psionico en forma de rayos eléctricos que golpearon a Mike haciendo que el alicornio sufriera enormes descargas por todo su cuerpo, cayera de pie al suelo. El alicornio trataba de protegerse con sus brazos, pero no impidió que fuera retrocediendo hasta el borde.

Zoltark: ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el Guerrero Resplandeciente? Pues que decepción.

Comentaba con tono arrogante el necro para con un último pulso psionico, empujara a Mike hasta los límites del borde y cayera éste al suelo. Tras librarse del alicornio, se dirigió hacia Maya que estaba en el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente para ponerse en guardia.

Zoltark: Bien. Ahora te toca a ti ser eliminada.

Decía el necron, pero justo en el lugar donde había caído Mike, surgió una luz que capto la atención del necron donde cuando se giró para ver que era, vio algo inesperado.

Mike: ¡Esto aun no ha terminado, Zoltark!

Aparecía Mike en su forma Dragon Bankai. Maya miró sorprendida la nueva forma del alicornio.

Maya: Vaya. Que chulo es eso.

Comentaba la gata sin poder evitar admirar la nueva forma del alicornio como su armadura. Zoltark pudo notar el aumento del poder del chico y al final dijo.

Zoltark: Ah. Por fin un desafío.

Decía ahora Zoltark sintiéndose satisfecho, sacando de nuevo sus cuchillas de energía.

Mike: Veamos si esto te gusta más ¡Modo Volcánico!

Gritó el alicornio, adoptando su modo Volcánico y se lanzó hacia el necron. Mike se armó con la Dragón Tail rodeando de fuego y chocó con su arma contra la de Zoltark, creando un gran impactó de energía en ambas armas.

Zoltark: Veamos si esta habilidad tuya está a la altura de un primer ascendiente necron.

Mike: Pronto lo verás por ti mismo, cuando te patee el trasero.

Respondía desafiante el alicornio. Maya sin dudarlo, se unió a la lucha y junto a Mike, atacaban de forma incesante contra el necron.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la patrulla seguían combatiendo a los berserker necron. Black Wing lograba derribar a varios berserker que volaban por el aire, pero uno logró golpearla por la espalda derribándola al suelo cerca de las mane.

Fluttershy: Oh, no, Black Wing.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! ¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaban las dos pegasos, preocupadas por su amiga. Black Wing levantándose, las respondió.

Black: Tranquilas. Solo es un leve rasguño.

Pinkie: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que viene ese tipo tan feo de las cuchillas gigantes!

Advertía Pinkie Pie señalando al berserker que había golpeado antes a Black Wing, volaba en picado con intención de atacar a Black Wing. La bat pony se preparaba para recibirle, hasta que justo en el último momento, apareció Araam con su mazo interponiéndose en el camino del berserker y le dio un fuerte mazazo que lo mandó volando al cielo. Black Wing y las mane miraron sorprendidas la inesperada aparición de un enorme minotauro con una armadura tecnológica y salvando a Black Wing.

Araam: ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Preguntaba el minotauro a la bat pony. Black Wing un poco sorprendida, le respondió afirmativamente.

Black: Eh, sí. Gracias.

Araam: Bien. Perfecto.

Sonreía el minotauro. Luego aparecieron Medic, Ghost y Agatha.

Medic: Chicas ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba la pony médico preocupada por éstas. Las chicas respondieron.

Applejack: Sí, Medic. Estamos bien.

Spike: Aunque casi machacan a Black Wing.

Agatha ayudó a levantar a Black Wing. Tenía unos daños en la espalda la bat pony, donde Medic se ocupó de arreglar los desperfectos.

Rarity: Querida ¿Quiénes son el minotauro y la chica que parece de la raza de Rebeca?

Ghost: Son Araam y Agatha. Miembros del Equipo Alquimia. No os preocupéis. Están de nuestro lado.

Respondió Ghost asustando a las mane y dragón que no se esperaban su inesperada presencia.

Rarity: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Ghost! Ay. Perdona. No te vi.

Se disculpaba la pony modista. Ghost agachando la cabeza, respondió algo apenada.

Ghost: No pasa nada. Ya estoy habituada.

Una pared se derrumbó cayendo sobre varios berserker encima, por el agujero formado aparecieron Vulcan junto con Ayi.

Vulcan: ¡Aquí llega la caballería!

Ayi: Sí ¿A quién hay que matar? Mis espadas anti materia tienen hambre de batalla.

Completaba el conejo, sacando sus espadas listo para pelear.

Unos disparos impactaron en otros berserker, dañando parcialmente sus escudos. Del cielo emergieron Vasslik y Jet junto con White Shield y Blue Sky.

White: Aquí estamos, chicos.

Red: ¡White Shield! Que alegría volver a verte, querido.

Decía sonriente Red Fire al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada a un berserker, logrando derribarlo al suelo.

White: Ya ves, Red Fire. Siempre ahí donde se necesitan.

Respondía el unicornio devolviéndola la sonrisa a Red Fire. Vasslik hacía un gesto de asco con la garra, señalando su pico abierto mientras Jet se reía levemente por ello.

Blue Sky: Bueno. Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora a ocuparnos de los necron.

Y la patrulla como el grupo Alquimi,a se unieron para luchar contra los berserker. Unos berserker se acercaban a las mane, mientras éstas los miraban preocupadas, pero se oyó el sonido de un disparo que impactó en uno de los berserker abatiéndolo y segundos después los otros siguieron su mismo camino.

Lyndon: ¿Quién nos dispara?

Preguntaba el grifo esquivando el ataque de un berserker y luego saltando para atrás con voltereta al mismo tiempo que le dispara una flecha anti escudo logrando dañarlo.

Ayi: No me digas que nos están cercando francotiradores.

Comentaba el conejo al lado de Vulcan, acabando con varios necron.

Agatha: No, mirad con atención. Los disparos se dirigen hacia los berserker. Alguien parece estar ayudándonos.

Decía la hechicera, creando un chorro de fuego desde su libro que impactó en varios berserker y Ghost los congeló después con su aliento de hielo.

Ghost: En tal caso, se le debe considerar un aliado ¿No?

Comentaba la pony fantasma, mientras con sus garras de hielo bloqueaba el ataque de un berserker y con el otro le dio un fuerte zarpazo acabando con él.

Vulcan: No importa eso. Lo importante es que hay necron para machacar.

Ayi: En eso tienes razón, calvorota. A por ellos.

Comentaron ambos cargando contra el enemigo con sus armas y acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

Volviendo con Mike y Maya. Éstos seguían combatiendo contra el necron.

Zoltark: ¡Sufrid mi ira, criaturas inferiores!

Decía el necron lanzando un gran rayo psionico contra el alicornio y la gata. Mike lanzó su propio rayo chocando contra el de Zoltark y logrando mantenerlo. Mike gritó al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza del rayo y su crin se tornaba en fuego blanco.

Zoltark: No lo haces nada mal para ser tan joven, pero ni con eso podrás contra un primer ascendiente necron.

Maya: Veamos que te parece esto.

Dijo Maya corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de golpear al necron, pero ahí Zoltark se apartó. Intentó darla un tajo con su cuchillas, pero la gata se agachó y haciendo una voltereta, se apoyó sobre sus manos aun sujetando las espadas sobre el suelo, y girándose sobre si misma, trató de golpearlo varias veces obligando al necron a cubrirse con sus brazos. Luego la gata probó a realizar un barrido para derribarlo, pero el necron saltó para atrás para esquivarlo.

Mike: ¡Puño Volcánico!

Aparecía Mike cargando su puño de energía fuego y lo lanzó contra Zoltark, donde el necron se cubrió con un escudo rojo para protegerse, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que logró destruirlo de un golpe y hacerlo retroceder. Maya sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia el necron, lanzando varios tajos con sus espadas debilitando así parte de su escudo y luego saltó para atrás para que Mike pasando por debajo de ella, fuera lanzado hacia el necron.

Mike: ¡Carga Volcánica!

Mike rodeado de energía fuego, golpeó al necron causando una explosión de fuego que hizo temblar el edificio y alrededor. El necron al final retrocedió con su armadura ligeramente quemada, pero sin daños en éste aparentemente. Mike y Maya se pusieron en posición para combatir al necron, mientras Zoltark los miraba a ambos.

Zoltark: Nada mal. Pocos logran superar mis escudos y mucho menos dañar parte de mi armadura. Os debo felicitar por ello.

Comentaba de forma arrogante el necron. Mike ahí le dijo a Zoltark.

Mike: Tu armadura no es lo único que saldrá mal parada. Eso te lo garantizo.

Zoltark: Ja, ja, ja. Me gusta esa determinación tuya, chico. Lastima que te tenga que matar.

Maya: Inténtalo, amigo.

Respondía desafiante la gata.

Mientras tanto, Yinara seguía atacando con una velocidad tremenda contra Heart Fire y Night, mientras los dos jóvenes se defendían de ella.

Yinara: ¡Os mataré de forma lenta y dolorosa!

Decía la necron, atacando con sus látigos sin descanso. Heart Fire ahí la respondió.

Heart: No estés tan segura. Ahora verás.

La alicornio se lanzó hacia la necron y ahí Yinara trató de golpearla con sus látigos, pero Heart Fire colándose en ambas armas, logró pasar entre ellas.

Heart: ¡Estrella de Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire, quedando ésta envuelta en fuego adoptando la forma de una estrella y logró golpear a la necron, llevándosela por delante y que ambas se chocaran contra un edificio de varios pisos, provocando grandes temblores en ésta.

Heart Fire y Yinara se levantaron algo aturdidas, justo cuando una gran porción del edificio caía sobre ellas. Mike desde el tejado viendo eso, gritó.

Mike: ¡Heart Fire!

Gritó Mike asustado por su hija y rápidamente se tele transporto dejando a Zoltark. Night que estaba por ahí, también gritó preocupada por Heart Fire y corría para tratar de salvarla.

Maya: ¡Mike!

Gritó la gata al ver lo que iba a hacer Mike. Heart Fire y Yinara vieron el gran trozo del edificio que caían sobre ellas y cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe. Al final el golpe nunca llego y cuando las dos se atrevieron a abrir los ojos, se sorprendieron de ver a Mike sosteniendo el gran trozo de edificio con sus propios cascos, empleando su enorme fuerza en ella.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Heart Fire?

Preguntaba el alicornio a la chica. Heart Fire sonriendo, le respondió.

Heart: Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Mike sonrió y Night suspiro aliviado al ver que Heart Fire se había salvado. Yinara no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Yinara: Me...Me has salvado la vida.

Decía la necron sin creerse que un enemigo suyo la salvara la vida. Mike mirando a la yegua con tono serio y de desconfianza, la respondió.

Mike: Lo hice para salvar a mi hi...amiga. Tú simplemente saliste beneficiada de ello.

Respondía el alicornio con tono seri,o mientras lanzaba el trozo del edificio a otro lado. Aunque no fuera su intención, Yinara no podía evitar suspirar aliviada de no haber perdido la vida. Zoltark iba a lanzar otro ataque contra Mike ahora que estaba distraído, hasta que Maya intervino tratando de golpearlo con sus espadas.

Maya: ¡Ni se te ocurra atacar a Mike o ya verás!

Amenazaba la gata con sus espadas. Zoltark iba ha atacarla, hasta que de repente en el cielo se formó un gran portal y por ella aparecía nada menos que la Lanza de Orion. De ella surgieron infinidad de naves transporte hacia dicha ciudad para desplegar los refuerzos. Zoltark al ver eso, ordenó a sus guerreros que se retirasen.

Zoltark: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Llegaron los refuerzos enemigos! ¡Retirada!

Ordenaba el necron a través del comunicador y luego se marchó dando la espalda a la gata, donde ésta molesta le llamó la atención.

Maya: ¡Ey! ¡No te marches todavía, cobarde!

Decía la gata al necron donde este último seguía su camino. Maya trató de atacarlo, pero Zoltark se teletransportó evitando el ataque en el último momento.

Maya: Maldita sea. Se ha escapado ese tipo.

Maldecía la gata al ver que el necron se había escapado. El resto de tropas había escapado también mediante tele transporte. Yinara fue la última donde miraba al alicornio que le salvó antes la vida, hasta que finalmente fue tele transportada.

Finalmente con la batalla terminada. Todos los grupos se reunieron.

Red: Bueno ¿Alguien puede contarnos que acaba de pasar aquí?

Preguntaba Red Fire que no comprendía la aparición de los extraños personajes como la gata y compañía. Antes de que alguien dijese algo, Flutershy miró a la gata como al conejo y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, chillo.

Fluttershy: ¡Una gatita y un conejito! ¡Que monos!

Chillaba la pegaso con una gran sonrisa, volando hacia Maya y Ayi y abrazándolos con fuerza a ambos. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron de la cabeza de los presentes, pero la mayoría que conocían a Fluttershy, sabian que era normal que reaccionara de esa manera la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Son..Adorables.

Decía la pegaso abrazando con fuerza a la gata y al conejo.

Maya: Au...Un placer conocerte, pero ¿Podrías soltarnos?

Preguntaba la gata donde la empezaba a dolérla la espaldas por el abrazo amorosa de la pegaso. Ayi la apoyó.

Ayi: ¡Ay! Me gustan que las chicas guapas me abracen, pero no hasta que me partan la espalda con ello.

Fluttershy al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó a ambos y con un ligero rubor en la cara trató de sonreír para liberar tensión. Acto seguido apareció Bit.

Mike: Bit, amigo. Has venido.

Bit: Sí, Mike. Vine en cuanto supe que estabais en problemas con los necron. Por eso contacté con la Lanza de Orion solicitando refuerzos.

Respondía el grifo robot. Ahí Black Wing le comentó a Bit.

Black: Y se agradece. Esos berserker eran de cuidado.

Lily: Es verdad. Es como si por muchas heridas que se les hicieran, se volvieran más fuertes cada vez.

Fox: Seguramente por eso el nombre de berserker. Cuando más daño sufren, más fuertes se hacen.

Completaba Eye Fox. Rainbow de forma sarcástica, dijo.

Rainbow: Sí. Como no, "doctora obviedad".

A Eye Fox no la hizo gracia el comentario y haciendo un gesto a Gizmo, el drom fue hacia Rainbow y la disparo una descarga en el trasero, haciendo que la pegaso pegara un salto. Algunos del grupo les hizo gracia aquello.

Twilight: Bueno, Mike ¿Y quiénes son vuestros nuevos amigos aquí presentes?

Preguntaba Twilight indicando con la cabeza al Equipo Alquimia. Ahí Maya de adelantó y la respondió.

Maya: Ahí debo responder yo. Mi equipo y yo formamos el Equipo Alquimia y trabajamos para la federación galáctica.

White: ¿La federación galáctica?

Ayi: Para que lo entendaís. Somos como unos policías del espacio.

Respondió el conejo con una sonrisa y echando sus manos tras la cabeza.

Rainbow: ¡Coool...!

Exclamó la pegaso con admiración al saber que aquel variopinto grupo viajaban por el espacio. Antes de todo eso, Medic preguntó.

Medic: Y decidme una cosa ¿Por qué habéis atacado a Mike y a nosotros si se puede saberse?

Las mane y los miembros de la patrulla que no estuvieron allí en ese momento, se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho la pony médico.

Rarity: Un momento ¿Erais vosotros quienes atacasteis a Mike y los otros?

Pinkie: Pero ¿Por qué?

Comentaban estas sorprendidas por el dato. Maya soltando un suspiro, respondió.

Maya: Veréis. Es que fuimos engañados por alguien a quien creíamos entonces nuestro amigo.

Maya se puso a contar el día en que conocieron a Darkus y como se acercó a ellos en varias ocasiones fingiendo ser su amigo. Aunque eso no lo sabían hasta ahora cuando el alicornio oscuro los engañó haciéndoles creer que Mike Bluer y su patrulla eran criminales, pero tras oír confesar a Darkus en persona que había mentido y que en realidad servía al ser oscuro, se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

Maya: Y eso es todo.

Ayi: Odio decir esto, pero...Lamentamos lo que os hicimos antes.

Araam: Quizás nuestros métodos sean un poco bruscos, pero en el fondo somos buena gente.

Jet: Lamentamos todos los problemas que os causamos.

Se disculparon cada uno de ellos. Mike sonriendo al grupo, les respondió.

Mike: No os preocupéis. No es culpa vuestra.

Holy: Mike tiene razón. Darkus es un completo manipulador. Estaba claro que os engañó para que le hicierais el trabajo sucio por él.

Ayi: Maldito desgraciado. Si lo vuelvo a ver, juro que lo haré trizas.

Decía molesto el conejo, sacando sus espadas de forma intimidante. Fluttershy al verle hacer eso con dichas armas, se asustó y se escondió detrás de Rainbow. Ayi al notar eso de la pegaso, trató de disculparse con ella.

Ayi: Ay. Perdona, preciosa. No era mi intención asustarte.

Trataba de disculparse el conejo guardando sus hojas. La pegaso ya algo más tranquila, aceptó sus disculpas.

Fluttershy: No pasa nada. Simplemente soy algo asustadiza, eso es todo. Sé que en el fondo eres un buen conejo.

Respondía ya sonriente la pegaso. Ayi sonrió a la vez que se ruborizó un poco ante las amables palabras de la pegaso.

Ayi: Sí je, je, je. Gracias (Carai. No se que tiene esta pegaso, pero me produce un gran confort al estar con ella).

Mike: Amigos. Ya que todo se ha resuelto ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la nave Infinity y hablamos con mas calma a la vez que tomamos un refrigerio?

Comentaba el alicornio. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Agatha: Me parece bien. Estar aquí con este sol tuesta a cualquiera.

Red: Pues no se hable más. Volvamos todos a la nave.

En ese momento se oyeron unas voces molesta.

Semental: ¡Ey! ¿Quién ha hecho esto con mi casa?

Semental2: ¡Y con mi tienda!

Semental3: ¿Quién ha hecho estos agujeros?

Comentaban varios sementales molestos porque tenían varios agujeros en sus casas y tiendas. A Vulcan y Ayi les cayeron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al recodar que fueron precisamente ellos quienes hicieron los agujeros para llegar a la batalla cuanto antes. Los dos salieron de ahí disimuladamente.

Vulcan: Disimula, saltos locos.

Ayi: Y tú también, calvorota.

Comentaron ambos tratando de disimular, reuniéndose con el resto del equipo y abandonando el lugar.

Blueblood: ¡Eh!...¿Es qué nadie me va a echar un casco en esto?

Preguntaba molesto el príncipe que aun seguía hecho un nudo y no se podía mover en absoluto. Por lo visto se olvidaron de él de liberarlo de las temibles llaves y candados hechos por el robot changeling.

Todos volvieron a la nave Infinity donde Bit desde la nave, aterrizó algo más cerca de su posición para llegar antes. Andros que estaba en la nave del grupo Alquimia, trajo también la nave hasta que ambas estaban paradas en una gran plaza central.

Vasslik: Así que esa es vuestra nave. No esta nada mal.

Comentaba el águila observando el Infinity de la patrulla. Ahí Mike le respondió.

Mike: Sí. Nuestra nave es una de las más rápidas que existen en nuestro mundo. Con varios equipos y armamentos. Varias habitaciones, cocina, servicios, arsenal, sala de juegos y varias cosas más.

Explicaba el alicornio sonriente. Maya ahí le comentó sonriente.

Maya: Bueno. Pues ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas un poco la nave?

Mike: No veo problema con ello.

Respondió el alicornio. La gata de forma coqueta mientras le cogía del brazo al alicornio, le comentó a éste con una mirada coqueta también.

Maya: Ya que estamos ¿Qué tal si nos enseñáis todo?

Mike: No hay problema.

Ambos fueron a la nave, mientras el resto del grupo los seguían hasta dentro. Durante la caminaba, Ayi miraba como Maya seguía sujetándose del brazo del alicornio y no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ello.

Ayi: No sé que me molesta más. Que Darkus una vez confiamos en él nos engañara. O que la minina tontee con el alicornio de esa manera.

Comentaba el conejo que no le agradaba ver como la gata tonteara de aquella manera con el alicornio. Jet y Araam riéndose levemente, le comentaron al saltos locos.

Jet: ¿Celoso acaso, saltos locos?

Bromeaba el androide para molestia del conejo, donde Ayi molestoe le respondió.

Jet: ¿Yo? Para nada.

Araam: Je, je, je. Por como los miras, cualquiera diría lo contrario.

Completaba el minotauro. Al final Ayi molesto, les dijo a ambos.

Ayi: Iros a paseo los dos.

Les dijo molesto el conejo para risas de sus compañeros.

Mike y sus amigos estuvieron enseñando al Equipo Alquimia el interior de la nave. Empezando claro está en la zona de desembarco como el almacén y el arsenal. El núcleo de energía de nave, la cocina, la sala de armas. La sala de juegos donde a Araam casi le dio algo cuando se enteró de que no tenían cerveza, pero se calmó al ver que al menos había cidra.

Durante un rato estuvieron andando, hasta que finalmente dejaron que sus nuevos amigos del Equipo Alquimia mirasen por su cuenta la nave, siendo acompañados por varios miembros de la patrulla.

Mike y Maya fueron al camarote del alicornio. Entrando por la puerta automática, llegaron a dicha habitación.

Mike: Y este es mi camarote, Maya.

Mostraba la habitación a la gata. Maya miraba por todos lados el bien arreglado cuarto del alicornio. La sala del ordenador. La amplia cama. La mesa con los sillones. El estante con libros. La gata sonriendo, le comentó al alicornio.

Maya: Tienes una habitación bastante bonita. Aunque la mía tampoco se queda corta.

Comentaba la gata sentándose en el sillón. Mike acercando unas bebidas, la respondió.

Mike: Sí. Cuando viajo o estoy de misión, cuando tengo que dormir o eso, me gusta estar aquí donde tengo casi de todo.

Maya: Ya lo veo. Hasta tienes ducha y todo.

Comentaba la gata tomando uno de los vasos y bebiendo su contenido.

Maya: Mmm..Leche ¿No?

Mike: Claro. Al fin y al cabo ¿A que gato que se precie no le gusta la leche?

Respondió el alicornio y ambos se rieron. Ahí Maya le preguntó.

Maya: Otra cosa ¿No iba una ave blanca contigo hace poco?

Mike: ¿Holy? Se fue con los otros fénix a volar un poco por ahí. De vez en cuando a nuestras compañeras aves las gusta ir por ahí a su aire.

Maya: Ya veo. Debo confesarte que vuestra nave no está, pero que nada mal. Casi me entran ganas de hacer algunos cambios en nuestra nave.

Comentaba la gata entrecruzando sus piernas. El alicornio no sabía si la felina estaba coqueteándole de algún modo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Mike: Yo siempre digo que una nave tiene que ser cómoda para todo el mundo.

Respondía el alicornio. Maya se fijo que en la mesilla al lado de la cama, había una foto del alicornio junto con una chica casi adolescente donde ambos estaban abrazados.

Maya: ¿Y esa de la foto quién es?

Preguntaba la gata señalando con el dedo la foto. Mike cogiendola con su magia y acercándola, la respondió.

Mike: Soy yo con mi novia Apple Bloom.

Maya: ¿Novia? Interesante.

Comentaba la gata sonriendo levemente.

Maya: ¿Y desde cuándo lo sois?

Mike: Desde hace mucho tiempo. Tiene gracia. Precisamente nos hicimos pareja de una forma bastante tonta.

Maya: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue exactamente?

Mike la puso a contar el como éste y Apple Bloom de su mundo se hicieron pareja de una particular forma. Cuando terminó de contar su historia, la gata estaba tumbada en el sofá partiéndose de risa.

Maya: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio pasó eso? Ja, ja, ja.

Preguntaba la gata sin parar de reírse. Mike riéndose levemente con un leve rubor en la cara y apartando la vista la respondió.

Mike: Sí je, je, je. Absurdo ¿No?

Maya: Ja, ja, ja. No tanto como fue mi amigo Ayi con...

En ese momento la gata paró de reírse y se callo mientras su rostro se ponía serio. Aquello captó la atención del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Algún problema?

Preguntaba el alicornio ante el repentino silencio de la felina. La gata seriamente le respondió.

Maya: Perdona. Es un tema de mi amigo Ayi que prefiero no contarlo sin su consentimiento. No lo tomes a mal, ya que veo que eres de confianza, pero...Mi amigo sufrió mucho hace bastante tiempo y nosotros preferimos no hablar de ello.

Explicaba la gata con cierta tristeza en su voz. Mike comprendiendo lo que la gata le decía, contestó.

Mike: Entiendo. No insistiré en el tema.

Maya: Gracias. Y otra cosa ¿Te importa si uso la ducha? Después del día de hoy, huelo que apesto y tengo arena en todo mi precioso pelaje.

Le preguntaba la gata mirando su pelaje al descubierto con partes de arena. Mike la contestó.

Mike: Claro. No hay problema.

Maya: Gracias, cielo.

Respondió la gata con una sonrisa y levantándose para meterse en la sala de la ducha.

Fuera, los fénix iban volando un poco alrededor de la nave.

Holy: Me gusta estar con Mike, pero en ocasiones prefiero ir un poco a mi aire.

Anivia: Lo mismo digo, compañera.

Pyro: Yo rara vez me separo de mi dueña.

Dark Cloud: Te entiendo, compañero. Cuando tienes a una compañera tan guapa como la mía, te cuesta dejarla je, je, je.

Night: Pero no está mal tener tiempo para nosotros mismos.

Comentaban los fénix. En ese momento Anivia vio algo y dijo.

Anivia: ¿Qué es eso?

Señalaba la fénix con su cabeza al suelo junto a una roca que estaba en el Infinity. Los fénix bajaron y vieron lo que era. Un especie de cáscara verde que estaba resquebrajada en el suelo, con una extraña baba amarilla en su interior.

Pyro: ¿Qué es esto?

Anivia: Parece un especie de huevo.

Holy: Sí, pero ¿Qué clase de huevo es?

Comentaban los fénix que no sabían lo que era aquello. Las aves notaron que había un rastro de aquella baba en el suelo y que seguía un camino en dirección a la nave.

En el camarote de Mike, el alicornio estaba tranquilamente sentado jugando con una Nintendo 3DS, mientras Maya en la ducha se estaba lavando. Incluso el alicornio podía oírla cantar un poco a la gata. En ese instante, el alicornio oyó la puerta de su camarote abrirse.

Mike: ¿Quién es?

Preguntaba el alicornio, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Aquello llamo la atención y se levantó para ver quién era, pero no vio a nadie. Salió por la compuerta para ver si había alguien al otro lado, pero no vio a nadie.

Mike: Que raro.

El alicornio al no ver a nadie volvió al interior de su camarote, pero cuando estuvo dentro, sintió algo extraño.

Mike: ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación que tengo?

El alicornio se sentía incomodo, como si algo lo observara. No era Maya porque la gata aun seguía en la ducha. Mike sentía una presencia, una que lo incomodaba, pero no sabía que era. Miraba por todas partes tratando de localizar el origen de aquella incomodidad.

El alicornio en ese momento sintió algo y se dio la vuelta y ahí lo vio o al menos trató de ver.

Lo último vio, fue algo abalanzarse sobre él y todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como la patrulla y ese grupo de extraños personajes, salvasteis la ciudad.

Lyndon: Así es, hermosa. Antes enemigos y ahora aliados. Tras descubrir el engaño de ese condenado Darkus, los dos equipo se entendieron y lucharon juntos por una causa común. Ambos conectaron bien y parecía que iba todo sobre ruedas...Hasta que ocurrió eso...

Comentó el grifo con cierto pesar en la última palabra. Aquello captó la atención de la grifo.

Jill: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lyndon: Eso...Te lo contaré, por supuesto. Aunque resultara un poco confuso al principio.

Respondió el grifo serio volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	52. Cap 51 Sueño o Realidad

**Capítulo 51**

 **Sueño o Realidad**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te contaré lo siguiente. Aunque te lo advierto. Es lo más extraño que ha pasado nunca. O al menos para el alicornio.

La comentaba el grifo con tono muy serio, cosa bastante inusual en él. Jill que estaba de pie enfrente de él como siempre, le respondió.

Jill: Después de todo lo que ha pasado, dudo mucho que nada me sorprenda ya.

Respondía con total seguridad la grifo. Lyndon mirándola seriamente a la grifo, la contestó.

Lyndon: Créeme. Esto sin duda te será completamente inesperado. Incluso yo he tenido problemas para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Decía esto el grifo, volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En una habitación real bien decorada, con diversos adornos celestes. Dormía placidamente en una cama real un joven alicornio celeste. Aquel alicornio era nada menos que Mike Bluer. El joven alicornio dormía placidamente en la cama, hasta que la luz del sol pasó por los cristales y llegaron hasta el rostro del alicornio, haciendo que éste se moviera levemente y que abriera los ojos.

Mike: ¿Dónde estoy?

Se preguntaba el joven alicornio tallándose los ojos y luego mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que notó es que estaba en una habitación del Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste. Cosa que pudo confirmarlo cuando miró por la ventana y vio la gran ciudad.

Mike: ¿Estoy en el Imperio Celeste? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí si estaba...?

Se preguntaba el alicornio poniéndose erguido sobre la cama y mirando por todos lados tratando de recordar lo que pasaba. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Mike: Ehh...Adelante.

Dijo el alicornio casi de forma automática. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró por ella nada menos que Kaity, su asistente.

Kaity: Saludos, joven príncipe Star Hope. Que la luz de Orión os ilumine el día.

Le daba los buenos días Kaity con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a una ventana con las cortinas puestas y las apartó para que entrara la luz del sol. Mike un tanto confundido, la preguntó a la yegua,

Mike: Kaity ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kaity: No entiendo a lo que se refiere, príncipe.

Respondía la yegua al no comprender a lo que se refería el joven alicornio. Mike levantándose de la cama, la preguntó.

Mike: Quiero decir ¿Cómo he llegado al Imperio Celeste? Estaba en la nave con una amiga y de repente...Ocurrió algo. Algo...Raro...

Comentaba el alicornio sin saber muy bien que pasó exactamente. Sus últimos recuerdos eran un tanto confusos y no lograba recordar que paso exactamente. Kaity ahí le respondió.

Kaity: Príncipe Star Hope. Está claro que aun sigue algo resentido por la fiebre celeste que acababa de sufrir hace días. Sus recuerdos están bastante confusos.

Explicaba la yegua mientras arreglaba cama de Mike.

Mike: Kaity, yo...

En ese momento los ojos de Mike se abrieron en par en par cuando notó que algo no cuadraba en sus recuerdos.

Mike: Un momento, Kaity ¿Me acabas de llamar príncipe?

Preguntaba el alicornio que había notado que desde que Kaity llegó, se estuvo refiriendo al alicornio como príncipe y no como emperador. Ahí la yegua le respondió sonriente.

Kaity: Claro, Príncipe Star Hope. Es su estatus real desde que nació y nuestro emperador le encontró. Usted es el heredero al trono cuando nuestro emperador decida cedérselo.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron en par en par por la sorpresa que acababa de recibir.

Mike: Pero Kaity ¿Príncipe? Si soy actualmente el emperador del Imperio Celeste.

Respondía Mike bastante sorprendido por la revelación. Kaity lo miró por un momento sorprendido ante lo que dijo el alicornio, pero luego se echó a reír levemente.

Kaity: ja, ja, ja. Oh, Principe Star Hope. Que cosas tienes. Emperador... Que gracia.

Comentaba la yegua celeste riéndose ante lo que le dijo Mike. El alicornio iba a decirla algo. hasta que oyó otras voces conocidas por él.

Star Sun: Hijo. Por fin despiertas.

Light Hope: ¿Cómo estás, tesoro?

Mike: ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Preguntó el alicornio donde vio aparecer a sus padres por la puerta y saludando muy cálidamente a su hijo.

Mike: Papá. Mamá ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Star: Tranquilo, hijo. Simplemente estuviste varios días dormidos debido a la fiebre celeste.

Light Hope: No podías mantenerte despierto ni una sola vez. Por fortuna fue leve y los médicos del emperador pudieron atenderte bien, Star Hope.

Respondieron ambos padres sonrientes. Mike que estaba cada vez mas confuso, les preguntó a sus padres.

Mike: Mamá. Papá ¿Qué paso mientras yo estaba fuera?

Light Hope: ¿A qué te refieres con fuera, hijo?

Preguntó su madre sin comprender lo que decía su hijo. Mike seriamente la respondió.

Mike: Me refiero a como llegué aquí. Hace poco estaba en Arabia Sentada protegiéndola de los salvajes necron y cuando todo acabo, de forma inexplicable aparezco en el imperio donde ahora me entero de que hay un nuevo emperador y de que yo soy príncipe ¿Me podéis explicar los dos lo qué pasa aquí?

Les comentaba Mike a sus padres, donde ambos padres se miraron confusos el uno al otro. Luego volviendo a mirar a su hijo, le preguntaron a éste.

Star Sun: ¿Arabia Sentada? ¿Necron? ¿Qué es eso, hijo?

Mike: Ya sabéis. La tierra lejana de Equestria. Ya sabéis como es Equestria. Donde viven los ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios, gobernadas por las princesas Celestia y Luna ¿En serio no sabéis de qué os hablo si quiera?

Light Hope: Hijo. Los únicos ponis aparte de nosotros que existen, son solo seres primitivos.

Star Sun: Con una inteligencia bastante limitada. La verdad es que siento lastima por ellos por no haber evolucionado tanto como nosotros.

Las palabras de sus padres dejaron confuso al alicornio, donde ahí éste les llamó la atención.

Mike: Pero ¿Qué decís? Actualmente el reino de Equestria viven ponis quizás no tan avanzados como nosotros, pero son cultura a fin de cuentas. Yo y mi patrulla solemos pasar mucho por dicho reino.

Light Hope: ¿Patrulla? ¿Qué patrulla?

Mike: ¿Cuál va a ser, mamá? Yo y mi Patrulla Harmony. Ya sabéis. Los mayores héroes del mundo. Luchamos contra el mal. Defendemos a los inocentes. Pateamos el trasero a los malos. Famosos por todos y queridos. Y yo soy su líder Mike Bluer. El Guerrero Resplandeciente. El terror de los malvados. El protector de los débiles y el ídolo de todas las chicas. No me digáis que no sabéis nada de eso.

Trató de explicarse Mike a sus padres. Star Sun y Light Hope solo lograban quedarse más confusos que antes.

Light Hope: Hijo. Lo siento, pero no entendemos nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Kaity: General Star Sun. Doctora Light Hope. Creo que lo que le pasa al príncipe es que la fiebre celeste le dejó un poco confundido. Recordad que estuvo durmiendo por varios días.

Explicaba la asistenta. Los padre de Mike comprendiendo el estado de Mike, tuvieron que darla la razón.

Star Sun: Ah, claro. Tiene eso ya más sentido.

Light Hope: Por supuesto era eso. Claro.

Respondieron ambos padres sonriente al comprenderlo por fin. Mike tenía ahora más dudas que antes. Según daban a entender, no existía Equestria como éste conoce. Ni la Patrulla Harmony. Nada de lo que él conociera antes. Al final con muchas dudas, no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mike: Mamá. Papá. Una pregunta ¿A cuánto estamos hoy?

Preguntaba un tanto dudoso el joven alicornio. Su padre le respondió tranquilamente.

Star Sun: Claro, hijo. Hoy estamos al día 15 de julio del año 15 después de C.K.

Mike: ¿C.K?

Light Hope: Después de la caída de Karot el Conquistador. Todos recuerdan como nuestro poderoso y sabio emperador logró derrotar a ese monstruo, usando el Cetro Celestial y con el apoyo de todo el mundo. Sin duda fue un día memorable.

Star Sun: Cuando ese monstruo apareció para destruirnos a todos, parecía que iba a ser el fin de todos nosotros. Por fortuna, nuestro emperador logró salvarnos a todos con valor y determinación sin igual.

Comentaban ambos padres con tono orgulloso. Las dudas de Mike aumentaron enormemente. Sentía que nada coincidía con lo que él recordaba. Según tenía entendido. Ahora mismo estaba aproximadamente 50.000 años atrás antes de que surgiera siquiera Equestria. Las cosas estaban siendo más difíciles de asimilar para el alicornio.

Star Sun: Bueno, campeón. Ahora vamos. El emperador quiere verte.

Mike: ¿A mí?

Light Hope: Así es. El emperador estuvo muy preocupado por ti mientras estabas con la fiebre. Le alegrará ver de que ahora ya estás mejor.

Completó su madre con una sonrisa. Mike no comprendía nada, pero decidió seguir a sus padres.

Éstos caminaban por los pasillos. Durante la caminata, pudo ver a varios soldados celestes como él conocía haciendo guardia por los pasillos. Los celestes ver a Mike y a sus padres, les hacían el saludo militar. Por algunas ventanas pudo ver el Imperio Celeste con sus grandes edificios. Sus puentes aéreos. Varias naves volando como ciudadanos celestes, caminando alegremente por las calles sin preocupación alguna. Cada vez más, las dudas de Mike iban en aumento.

Mike: (Algo no va bien aquí. Lo presiento. Siento que mi instinto quiere avisarme de algo, pero ¿De qué?).

Pensaba Mike ahora teniendo un sin fin de dudas ¿Realmente estaba pasando lo que pasaba? ¿O acaso en realidad todo fue un sueño? Sus vidas pasadas. Su patrulla. Las aventuras. Los viajes entre dimensiones. Los amigos que conoció e hizo ¿Acaso todo aquello nunca ocurrió de verdad y en realidad fue todo un sueño? Ahora Mike le costaba distinguir la realidad con sus recuerdos recientes, y aquello hacía que no se pudiera sentir tranquilo en absoluto.

Mike y sus padres seguían caminando hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas. Mike reconocía el lugar que conducían dichas puertas. Eran nada menos que la entrada al trono. Los dos soldados que vigilaban la entrada les abrieron las puertas, revelando su interior.

Lo primero que vio Mike al entrar junto con sus padres fue el trono del castillo. En ella estaba sentado un alicornio celeste como este de alas de luz. Era de pelaje blanco que brillaba ante la luz. Sus crines doradas brillaban como si fuesen de oro. Ojos azules profundos. Su cutie mark era una paloma blanca volando llevando en su pico una pequeña rama verde. Portaba corona y zapatos de oro como una armadura y una gran capa roja. Mike dedujo que era el emperador.

Los padres de Mike se arrodillaron en presencia del emperador. Mike estaba un poco dudoso por si debería hacerlo o no, pero al final lo hizo. El emperador riéndose levemente, comentó.

Emperador: No hace falta que me hagas una reverencia, Star Hope. Recuerda que eres príncipe y futuro heredero del imperio.

Hablaba el emperador con una voz que daba plena confianza y seguridad. Mike levantándose, respondió.

Mike: Eh...Gracias, emperador.

El emperador se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta estar enfrente de Mike, donde sonriéndole le dijo.

Emperador: Dime, Star Hope ¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu enfermedad?

Preguntaba el emperador deseoso de saber el bien estar de Mike. Antes de que el alicornio dijera algo, Light Hope le respondió.

Light Hope: Algo mejor, emperador Absalon.

En el momento que la madre de Mike mencionó el nombre del emperador, Mike sobresaltado retrocedió y poniéndose en guardia gritó.

Mike: ¿Absalon? ¿Tú eres Absalon?

Preguntó completamente sorprendido Mike al averiguar que el alicornio que estaba enfrente, era nada menos que Absalon.

Absalon: Así es, Star Hope. Soy Absalon. Así al menos es como me conocen todos je, je, je.

Se reía el emperador mientras decía esto. Absalon se iba a acercar al alicornio, hasta que Mike le gritó a éste.

Mike: ¡Ni un paso, Absalon! ¡No te acerques a mí y a mis padres o te juro que te haré pedazos!

Gritaba furioso el alicornio. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír al joven príncipe hablar de aquella manera al emperador. Star Sun le replicó a su hijo.

Star Sun: ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te pasa? Es el emperador.

Mike: Padre. Absalon traicionó al imperio tendiendo una trampa a todos los emperadores anteriores mandándolos a otra dimensión. Luego se hizo con el poder gobernándolo con casco de hierro haciendo sufrir a la gente y a las demás razas, llevando al imperio a la decadencia y a la ruina cuando el trajo a Karot a nuestro mundo, y después de un vació temporal de 50.000 años, volvió a las andadas queriendo conquistar el mundo. No es más que un maldito dictador tirano.

Explicaba Mke a su padre. Los presentes no se creían lo que estaba contando el joven alicornio. En cambio Absalon lejos de molestarse, se rió a carcajadas.

Absalon: Ja, ja, ja. Yo un dictador tirano. Esa si que es buena.

Comentaba el emperador riéndose a más no poder, relajando un poco la tensión formada en la sala. Light Hope queriendo disculpar la actitud de su hijo, trató de explicarle al emperador.

Light Hope: Emperador Absalon. Le ruego que disculpe el comportamiento de nuestro hijo. La fiebre le dejó algo delirando.

Star Hope: Ni se imagina que historias nos ha contado antes nuestro hijo cuando fuimos a verle antes.

Completaba su marido ante lo que decía su esposa. El emperador lejos de molestarse, seguía sonriendo.

Absalon: No os preocupéis. La fiebre celeste siempre deja a los afectados cierto estado de mal estar como estados de alucinaciones. Posiblemente vuestro hijo habrá sufrido algún tipo de sueño donde él era un aventurero que junto con un grupo de robots, luchaban contra el mal e incluso usan robots gigantes para enfrentarse a grandes monstruos. Lo sé. Yo pasé por lo mismo a su edad.

Hablaba el emperador con una amplia sonrisa que llenaba de seguridad. Mike aunque ahora estaba algo más relajado, no estaba completamente seguro de si creerle o no. El emperador dirigiéndose al alicornio, le dijo amablemente.

Absalon: Bueno, Star Hope. Es mejor que descanses unos días y luego continuaremos con nuestras clases.

Mike: Eh...Sí...De acuerdo. Y perdone mi reacción de antes. Creo que aun seguía delirando.

Respondía el alicornio aunque realmente no estaba seguro de lo que si pasaba era real o no. Más tarde, Mike se fue de la sala junto con su madre, antes de irse pudo ver a su padre hablando con el emperador muy animadamente e incluso se reían los dos como si fueran grandes amigos.

En la mente de Mike era todo un caos, hasta el punto que el mismísimo Discord se sentiría orgulloso de ello. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada en absoluto.

Más tarde, Mike estaba en la biblioteca real del castillo mirando por un ordenador los datos históricos del imperio. Cuando más miraba, más confundido estaba con su conocimiento actual. Según los archivos históricos, el imperio fue siempre un gobierno fuerte y justo incluso con Absalon. Mike vio que Absalon desde su nacimiento fue un modelo a seguir por todos. Una autentico líder ejemplar donde se ganó los corazones de todo el mundo con su fuerza voluntad y compasión por las demás razas menores. Incluso derrotó a Karot el conquistador usando el Centro Celestial Celeste.

Mike: (Esto es cada vez más extraño. Nada de lo que veo aquí encaja con lo que yo recuerdo).

Pensaba para sí Mike, revisando los datos. Su madre que estaba con él leyendo una revista sobre moda, le preguntó a su hijo.

Light Hope: ¿Encuentras algo de tu interés, hijo?

Preguntaba su madre. Mike dejando de leer los archivos, le respondió a su madre.

Mike: Pues sí. Leo los archivos históricos y cuanto más leo, más me doy cuenta de que nada encaja con lo que yo recuerde de antes, madre.

Light Hope: Hijo. La fiebre celeste te trastorno los recuerdos. Recuerdas cosas que no coinciden con la realidad.

Le respondía su madre. Mike sin querer creérselo, la respondió.

Mike: No, madre. Se que algo no marcha bien. Todo esto, siento que ni siquiera es real. Lo presiento.

La decía el alicornio con tono serio y sin querer aceptar lo que pasaba. Light Hope con tono comprensivo, trató de explicar a su hijo.

Light Hope: Hijo. Siento contrariarte, pero mucho me temo que los presuntos recuerdos actuales que tienes, son meramente falsos.

Le trataba de convencer a su hijo la celeste. Aun así, Mike se negaba a aceptarlo y la respondió.

Mike: Lo siento, madre. Pero sí que algo no va bien. Lo presiento. Mi instinto me lo dice. Algo marcha mal en todo esto y pienso descubrirlo.

Respondía decidido el alicornio golpeando la mesa con sus cascos delanteros. Mike sentía que nada marchaba bien y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo como fuera.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill miraba confundida a Lyndon y molesta le llamó la atención al grifo.

Jill: Vamos a ver ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? Nada de lo que me estás contando encaja con la historia actual ¿Cómo es posible que antes el alicornio estuviera en su nave y luego apareciera en el Imperio Celeste en una época y circunstancias muy distintas a las que conocemos?

Le preguntaba molesta la grifo, donde no se tragaba en absoluto la historia que le estaba ahora contando Lyndon. El grifo seriamente la respondió.

Lyndon: Se que no tiene sentido, pero debes saber que todo esto tiene una explicación.

Trataba de explicarla el grifo a ésta. Jill tratando de mantener la calma, le respondió.

Jill: Vale, pero se claro y conciso. Porque nada de esto tiene el más mínimo sentido.

Lyndon rotando los ojos, la respondió.

Lyndon: ¿Qué me vas a contar? Yo estuve allí y apenas logré entender algo hasta que me lo explicaron...al menos cinco veces.

Decía el grifo volviendo a su libro, donde en la página se mostraba nada menos que una nave nodriza necron.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Por el espacio cerca de la luna, iba una nave nodriza necron. En el puesto de mando estaba Zoltark comunicándose con nada menos que con el Gran Señor de los necron, donde este último aparecía como gran cabeza holográfica gigante de luz roja.

Gran Señor Mallash: Entonces. Debo deducir que el plan ha ido como lo planeamos ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba el Gran Señor. Zoltark con una leve reverencia junto con Yinara, le respondió.

Zoltark: Por supuesto, Gran Señor. En estos instantes, el alicornio está justo donde lo queríamos.

Gran Señor Mallash: Excelente. Pronto ese alicornio dejará de ser una molestia. El amo estará verdaderamente satisfecho.

Zoltark: Por supuesto, Gran Señor.

Gran Señor Mallash: Muy bien. Continua con tu trabajo, mientras yo hago el mío. Mallash, corto.

Y la transmisión se cortó.

Zoltark: Bien. A continuar con lo nuestro.

Yinara: Sí, amo.

Zoltark camino por el puente, siendo seguida por Yinara. Sin dejar de caminar, la yegua miró por un momento donde Zoltark se comunicaba con el Gran Señor. En su mente pasaba ciertas ideas contradictorias.

Volviendo al Infinity en la zona de carga. Eye Fox junto con Gizmo, estaba junto con Ocelot y White Shield con el Grizzly, haciendo revisiones rutinarias.

Andros: Debo decir que vuestro tanque es bastante chulo. No vendría mal uno de éstos para nuestras misiones en tierra.

Les comentaba el dragón admirando el vehículo. Jet que estaba con el dragón, le dio la razón.

Jet: Sí. Grande y potente. Perfecto para diezmar filas enemigas por doquier.

Ocelot que estaba apretando una tuerca con una llave inglesa, les respondió a éstos.

Ocelot: Sí, compañeros. Este tanque es lo más que hay.

Fox: Siempre y cuando nada marche mal.

Completaba seriamente Eye Fox, analizando el tanque con varias pantallas holográficas.

Fox: Gizmo. Echa un vistazo a los circuitos internos ¿Quieres?

Le pedía la arquera al drom. Gizmo flotó por encima del tanque y analizando todo con un escáner en forma de haz de luz que le salían de los ojos, revisaba todos los puntos del tanque. Andros observando al drom, comentó.

Andros: Mira tú. Tener un drom asistente no vendría mal ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes?

Comentaba el dragón ante las capacidades del drom. Eye Fox ahí le comentó al dragón.

Fox: Gizmo es un drom muy útil. Aun recuerdo cuando llegó a mi vida y fue sin duda un compañero muy útil.

Respondía sonriente la arquera, orgullosa de tener como compañero a un drom como Gizmo.

Andros: ¿Gizmo? ¿Así es como se llama?

Preguntó curioso el dragón ante el particular nombre del drom.

Fox: Así es. Es un drom tipo Grenling creado en el imperio.

Jet tratando de aguantar las ganas de reírse, la preguntó a la arquera.

Jet: ¿Un grenling que se llama además Gizmo? je, je, je.

Fox: Pues sí ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntaba Eye Fox, mirando algo curiosa al humano. Jet al final la dijo sin poder evitar reírse levemente.

Jet: Je, je, je. Y dime, Eye Fox ¿Gizmo cuándo come después de media noche, se convierte en un grenling malo? ¿Y si le mojas, se multiplica?

Dijo finalmente el humano antes de estallar a carcajadas, donde ahí se le unió también Andros. Eye Fox molesta al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el androide, al final le dijo.

Eye Fox: ¡Vete a la porra, tarugo!

Vulcan: ¿Ahora qué he hecho yo?

Se oía la voz de Vulcan por otra sala. Eye Fox aun molesta, le gritó a éste.

Fox: ¡No hablo de ti, tarugo! ¡Sino a otro tarugo aquí presente!

Decía molesta la arquera, mientras Jet y Andros se reía donde se les unió Ocelot y White Shield para molestia de la arquera.

En la sala de juegos estaban Blue Sky, Lyndon, Rainbow al igual que Ayi y Araam jugando a las cartas, mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de barman, estaba detrás de la barra sirviendo unas bebidas a Darkwing, Rebeca, Applejack y Rarity como a Agatha y Vasslik. Sherrys estaba tumbado en el suelo mientras Silver Lion estaba encima de él jugando con sus orejas para aburrimiento del gato.

Sky: Así que vais por el espacio ¿No?

Preguntaba el paladín. Ayi pasando carta le respondió.

Ayi: Así es, caballerete. Nosotros somos como policía del espacio. Nos ocupamos de detener crímenes como patearles el trasero a los malos.

Araam: El espacio es enorme y se requiere a muchos para mantener la seguridad por la galaxia.

Lyndon: El espació. Seguro que habrá un montón de cosas de valor por allí.

Completaba el grifo ante la idea de posibles riquezas en el espacio.

Rebeca: Contrólate, Lyndon. No acapares más de lo que puedes.

Le decía seriamente la chica al grifo ante la actitud de éste. Darkwing que trataba de abrir un refresco de los de lata, logró abrirla, pero salio a presión empapando a Rebeca.

Rebeca: ¡Ahhh! ¡Idiota! Me has empapado.

La decía molesta Rebeca estando ésta empapada de refresco a Darkwing. La alicornio sombría ahí se defendió.

Dark: ¡Eh! cálmate un poco. Fue sin querer.

En respuesta, Rebeca cogió otro bote, la agitó con fuerza y la abrió delante de Darkwing, empapándola por completo a ésta también.

Dark: ¡Ahhh! ¡Idiota! Eso sí lo has hecho a propósito.

Decía enfadada Darkwing estando también empapada. Rebeca riéndose maliciosamente, la respondió de forma burlona.

Rebeca: Para nada. Fue sin quererlo.

Dark: ¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡Ahora te la has buscado!

Gritó molesta Darkwing, lanzandose hacia Rebeca y las dos comenzaron ha pelearse.

Dark: ¡Cara de rata!

Rebeca: ¡Gusano!

Dark: ¡Cerda!

Rebeca: ¡Hipopótamo!

Se insultaban la una a la otra sin parar de pelearse.

Ayi: Oh, sí. Pelea de gatas. Solo falta Maya para el trío.

Decía emocionando el conejo al ver a ambas chicas pelearse. Araam y Blue Sky trataban de separarlas. Sherrys con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, comentó.

Sherrys: Lo que hay que ver. Desde luego, mi dueña a veces me da vergüenza.

Agatha: ¿Siempre es así con estas dos?

Preguntaba la chica al gato. Sherrys moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, la respondió.

Sherrys: Por cualquier tontería están estas dos.

Respondía el gato ya aburrido, hasta que de repente paso algo. Comenzó a sonar una extraña música que paró a todo el mundo. Incluso Darkwing y Rebeca dejaron de pelear al escuchar dicha música.

Todos fueron al origen de aquella música que se daba en la sala del comedor y ahí es cuando vieron la causa de aquella música.

En medio de la sala con las mesas apartadas, estaba Heart Fire bailando una extraña danza.

Todos los presentes, las mane como la patrulla y el Equipo Alquimia estaba viendo bailar a la alicornio, mientras Night Ray estaba sentado en un banco al lado de un reproductor de música, que era la que producía la música de baile.

Mientras sonaba la música, la alicornio de pie sobre sus patas traseras, iba bailando una gran danza, mientras usaba sus cascos delanteros para dibujar coreografías. Mientras bailaba, varias chispas de fuego de formaban a su alrededor, pero no se prendía absolutamente nada. Daba algún que otro salto, girando sobre si misma o incluso alguna que otra voltereta, dibujando líneas de fuego por donde pasaba, dibujando su cutie mark en forma de fuego. Finalmente la alicornio se paró en el centro y dando un aplauso con sus cascos, creó un espiral de fuego creciente en el fuego, creando un gran espectáculo llameante. Finalmente la música paró y el fuego se apagó sin que nada saliera dañado en absoluto.

Cuando todo había terminado, los presentes no pudieron evitar aplaudir con gran fervor ante la fabulosa actuación de danza de la chica.

Spike: ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

Lily: ¡Es impresionante!

Decían emocionados ambos dragones sin dejar de aplaudir.

Pinkie: ¡Eso ha sido fuegotastico!

Fluttershy: Bailas increíblemente bien, Heart Fire.

Agatha: Chica. Debo admitir que bailas muy bien.

Ayi: Debo decir que bailas de miedo. Sabes como mover las caderas, preciosa.

Black: Sin duda Mike tiene una futura hija con un asombroso don para el baile.

Dark: Ciertamente, tiene un talento sin igual.

Rebeca: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo. Sin duda baila bastante bien.

Twilight: ¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar tan bien. Heart Fire?

Preguntaba la unicornio a la alicornio. La joven alicornio sonriendo levemente, la respondió.

Heart Fire: Bueno. A mí siempre me ha gustado bailar desde siempre. No sabría decir cuando. Lo único que puedo decir es que siempre que podía, practicaba y un día sin darme cuenta, sufrí mi metamorfosis para convertirme en alicornio y apareció mi cutie mark consigo.

Explicaba la yegua. Antes de que alguien dijese algo, las pantalla de televisión que había en el techo del comedor se encendió y se mostraba a nada menos que Caesar Jameson.

Spike: Vaya. El que faltaba.

Comentaba molesto el dragón.

Lily: Sí. Otra vez ese pesado. Con lo tranquilos que estábamos antes.

Completó la otra dragona. Caesar Jameson como siempre, hablaba por la televisión acusando a Mike Bluer y a su patrulla de ser criminales y fraudes. Tanto a la patrulla como a las mane no las agrado lo que decía Jameson por televisión.

Agatha: ¿Siempre es tan duro con vosotros, chicos?

Preguntaba la humana de piel verde. El grupo ahí la respondieron.

Red: Créeme, hermana. En ocasiones es peor todavía.

Bit: Un individuo bastante cuestionable.

Applejack: Una autentica pesadilla.

Rarity: Y un mal hombre. Siempre hablando mal de Mike y su equipo.

Rebeca: En ocasiones me parece tentadora la idea original de Vulcan de lanzarle un misil contra su despachó.

Dark: Y yo con que Nightmare se lo coma.

Comentaba el grupo. El Equipo Alquimia ahí comentaron.

Ayi: La verdad, es que a nosotros no nos agradan los medios periodísticos se involucren más de la cuenta.

Araam: Especialmente cuando dicen cosas que no concuerdan con la realidad.

Jet: Esa clase de gente suele ser bastante odiosa.

Andros: Unos pesados.

Vasslik: Yo podría pegarle un tiro con mi rifle a gran distancia y entre ceja y ceja.

Comentaban éstos. Algunos se rieron ante la insinuación de Vasslik.

Rainbow: La verdad es que eso último resulta tentadora y creo que sería bueno que lo hicieras, aguilucho.

Le insinuaba la pegaso.

Vasslik: ¿En serio lo crees, mona?

Rainbow: Ya lo creo que sí je, je, je.

Twilight escuchando todo, puso mala cara y la dijo a Rainbow molesta.

Twilight: Rainbow. Ni se te pase por la cabeza eso. No sería correcto y Mike nunca aprobaría eso porque...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, apareció Maya corriendo y gritando pidiendo ayuda.

Maya: ¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda!

Gritaba desesperada la gata captando la atención del grupo donde todos la prestaron atención

Ayi: Maya ¿Qué te pasa?

Medic: ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

Preguntaban éstos a la gata. Maya enormemente preocupada, les respondió.

Maya: Es Mike. Está...Está...

Más tarde, todos los presentes estaban en el camarote de Mike, ninguno se creía lo que veían.

Sin entender lo que pasaba, Mike estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. A simple vista parecería que estaba durmiendo, si no fuera por algo en particular.

Pegado a su pecho tenía una extraña cosa parecía a una planta o criatura roja con colmillos en la parte superior y unos tentáculos morados que lo sujetaban el cuerpo y del cuello del alicornio. El grupo miraba asombrado aquella cosa.

Red: Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Fox: Jamás vi nada igual.

Comentaba las yeguas que al igual que el resto, miraban sorprendidas ante la extraña criatura que sujetaba a Mike como si un parásito se tratase.

Agatha: En toda mi vida que llevo en el espacio, jamás vi nada semejante a esto.

Comentaba la chica, tocando con una vara la extraña criatura. Nada más tocarla, la criatura comenzó a gruñir y aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Mike. Ahí Maya comenzó a explicar al grupo.

Maya: Cuando salí de la ducha, llegue a oír un ruido raro en el camarote y fui a ver que pasaba. Y encontré a Mike en ese estado.

Andros: ¿Por esé razón estás en bata de baño?

Preguntaba el dragón a Maya, donde la gata se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba en bata de baño. La felina ligeramente ruborizada, dijo.

Maya: ¡Ay, no! Otra vez no.

Decía la gata, volviendo al cuarto de baño para vestirse y volver con el grupo. Bit y Gizmo analizaba la criatura con sus escáneres.

Bit: No se encuentran datos sobre la criatura.

Comentaba el robot grifo.

Maya: Intente quitárselo, pero en el momento que lo hice, la criatura se aferró aun más a Mike. No me atreví a dañar a la criatura con mis espadas, no fuese que fuera a estrangular a Mike incluso muerta.

Fluttershy: Oh, cielos. Espero que sea esa cosa no haga daño a Mike.

Twilight: Mucho me temo que ese especie de parásito no pretende nada bueno. Habrá que pensar en como quitárselo.

Agatha: Twilight tiene razón. No sabemos que criatura es, ni que podría hacer a Mike.

La daba la razón la humana a la unicornio. Ahí Red Fire dijo.

Red: Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la Lanza de Orión. Con un poco de suerte, Phalax sabrá como quitárselo.

Comentaba la alicornio de fuego. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El grupo estaba preocupado por el estado de Mike por si estaba en peligro o no. Por esa razón decidieron llevarlo con cuidado a la Lanza de Orion mediante una camilla.

Más tarde, en dicha nave en el laboratorio de Phalax, estaba todo el grupo mientras el científico celeste con un panel de control pulsando botones tanto con sus brazos robóticos como sus propios brazos, hacía descender un brazo mecánico del techo hacia donde estaba Mike tumbado en una camilla y a su lado un aparato que medía sus pulsos cardíacos. Sus amigos miraban preocupados la escena. También estaban los trillizos que fueron llamados para informar sobre Mike y vinieron deprisa para ver a su amigo pony.

Red: ¿Podrás quitarle esa cosa que tiene Mike en el pecho, doctor?

Rarity: Sí, Phalax por favor. Me da no se que verle en ese estado el pobre.

Decían ambas yeguas preocupadas por Mike. Heart Fire mirando tristemente el estado de su padre, no pudo evitar comentar.

Heart Fire: Oh, padre...

La chica estaba enormemente preocupada por el estado de su padre, se sentía completamente impotente. Night Ray que estaba a su lado, la rodeó los hombros con su brazo para ofrecerla su apoyo.

Lily: Comprendo que Mike esté en coma, pero ¿Por qué Holy está igual que él?

Preguntaba la dragona mirando a Holy que estaba en otra camilla. Al igual que Mike, parecía estar también en coma profundo. Los fénix que estaban también presentes, respondieron.

Pyro: Cuando encontramos aquellas extrañas cáscaras en el suelo, inexplicablemente Holy cayó inconsciente.

Dark Cloud: Al principio creímos que se había quedado dormida, pero no podíamos despertarla de ninguna forma.

Terrax: Así que la trajimos aquí junto con lo que encontramos.

Comentaban los fénix. Medic ahí se puso a explicar.

Medic: Eso se debe al vinculo que hay entre Mike y Holy. Lo que le pase a Mike, la ocurrirá lo mismo a Holy.

Maya: Y por tanto si Mike se queda en coma, su fénix también.

Completaba la gata la explicación de la pony médico. Phalax aun en el panel de control, le dijo a éstos.

Phalax: Bien. Pronto le quitaremos esa cosa del joven emperador.

Decía el doctor, mientras el brazo mecánico con sus pinzas, agarraba por debajo al parásito para tirar de ella.

Phalax: Preparando para quitárselo.

Decía el científico pulsando un botón. Todo el mundo esperaba que el brazo mecánico lograra quitar el parásito. Por desgracia, sus esperanzas comenzaron a decaer cuando vieron que en el momento que el brazo trató de sacar al parásito, Mike aun en coma, comenzó a convulsionarse y sus pulsaciones se alteraron.

Red: ¡Phalax! ¡Paralo!

Le gritaba la alicornio de fuego preocupada. Phalax también preocupado, paró la máquina para que dejara de tirar y soltara al parásito. Las pulsaciones volvieron a su estado normal.

Neptuno: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no se ha quitado esa cosa?

Preguntaba el dragón azul. Phalax examinando a la criatura, respondió.

Phalax: Parece que la criatura está de algún modo enlazado mentalmente con el emperador. Si se lo quitamos por la fuerza, podría tener graves consecuencias.

Explicaba el científico. Twilight con temor a lo que se refería el celeste, le preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Quieres decir que si se lo quitamos a la fuerza, él...?

Phalax: En palabras simples, lo mataremos.

Respondía el doctor. La preocupación del grupo aumentó aun más tras recibir aquella respuesta.

Dark: Pero...Debe haber una forma de quitárselo.

Heart: Sí. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que estará sufriendo mi padre.

Rebeca: Dices que está en cierto modo vinculado con Mike ¿No? Entonces trata de romperla.

Comentaban las tres chicas preocupadas por Mike. Night Ray mirando a su amigo, comentó.

Night: Debe haber un modo...Debe haberla.

Comentaba el unicornio preocupado por su amigo. El doctor soltando un suspiro, respondió.

Phalax: Desgraciadamente no tengo ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo. Jamás vi una criatura como esta y sin estudiarla como es debido, es poco probable que se lo podamos quitar.

Applejack: Oh, no.

Rarity: Pobre Mike.

Araam: Maldita sea.

Bramó el minotauro furioso, golpeando con su puño la pared. Ayi furioso, comentó también.

Ayi: Maldita sea. Como pille al desgraciado que le hizo esto a Mike, le voy a hacer pedazos.

Agatha: ¿Los restos de cascaron que encontraron los fénix no sirven de algo?

Comentaba Agatha que revisaba con un escáner los restos de cascaron que estaban encima de una mesa.

Phalax: Las estuve analizando, pero por desgracia no contenían nada revelador.

Respondió el doctor, sintiéndose impotente al no haber podido encontrar nada. Justo en ese momento sonaron unas alarmas.

Urano: ¿Qué es eso?

Medic: Phalax ¿Por qué están sonando las alarmas?

Phalax mirando los monitores y pulsando botones, las contestó.

Phalax: La nave ha detectado un extraño pico de energía. Algo o alguien está tratando de entrar en la nave, pero es imposible. No se puede realizar ningún tele trasporte no autorizado.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que algo o alguien?

Preguntaba Twilight, pero justo en ese momento hubo un haz de luz roja muy cerca de ellos. El grupo se tapó los ojos debido a la luz cegadora. Cuando la luz desapareció, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

Delante de ellos estaba nada menos que Yinara, la teniente de Zoltark.

El grupo se sorprendió al ver a dicha yegua aparecer delante de ellos, pero no tardaron en ponerse en guardia y rodear a la yegua sacando sus armas para detenerla.

Red: ¡Quieta! ¡No te muevas!

La decía Red Fire apuntándola con la Red Queen a la intrusa.

Ayi: Sí, preciosa. Mueve esos flancos un milímetro y te haré trizas.

Amenazaba el conejo apuntándola con sus espadas.

Dark: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a atacarnos?

Preguntaba molesta la alicornio empuñando la Dark Repulser. Yinara al principio no dijo nada, pero con su típica expresión seria, se alzó de cascos y finalmente dijo.

Yinara: No he venido a luchar. Vengo en son de paz.

Rainbow: Sí, claro. Como si nos fuéramos a tragar eso.

Respondía la pegaso volando unos metros y con sus cascos en alto preparada por si había que pelear. Phalax sin perder tiempo, pulsó unos botones y del suelo surgió un campo de éxtasis que aprisionó a la yegua necron y quedó ésta suspendida levemente del suelo. Pese a ello, la necron no parecía alterada en absoluto.

Red: Bien ¿Qué haces en nuestra nave?

Exigía la alicornio a la necron.

Lyndon: Responde. O tendré que usar mis encantos para convencerte.

Completaba el grifo sin demasiado éxito en su intento. Yinara con completa calma, les dijo al grupo.

Yinara: No he venido a luchar con vosotros. Como dije antes, vine en son de paz.

Ocelot: ¿Y por qué has entrado si se puede saberse?

Yinara: Muy simple. Se que vuestro amigo está en estado de coma por culpa de un parásito lunar del planeta Khulux.

Andros: ¿Khulux? Ni me suena ese planeta.

Agatha: Ni a mí. Y eso que he estudiado muchos mapas estelares.

Yinara: Es normal. Ese planeta está muy alejado de vuestro sistema y nadie que haya viajado a ese planeta antes, ha vuelto con vida.

Respondía la yegua. Maya más que cansada de conversaciones sin sentido, la exigió a la necron.

Maya: Si nadie vuelve de ese planeta ¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto de esa cosa?

Decía enfadada la gata, reprimiendo las ganas de saltar hacia la necron y arañarla. La yegua tranquilamente la respondió.

Yinara: Muy simple. Porque nosotros tenemos técnicas especiales para capturar a esas cosas, y porque nosotros fuimos quienes dejamos a la criatura cerca de vuestra nave.

Aquello confesión sorprendió en gran medida al grupo.

Dark: ¿Qué? ¿Vosotros fuisteis los responsables de que Mike esté así?

Rebeca: ¿Y que ahora Mike esté en un coma profundo sin posibilidad de sacarlo de ahí?

Preguntaron ambas chicas furiosas, donde Heart Fire se las unió a éstas.

Heart: Maldita yegua. Debí haberme imaginado que era cosa vuestra lo que le ocurrió a mi pa...a mi amigo.

Decía completamente molesta la chica al saber que su padre si estaba en peligro, era por culpa de los necron. Yinara sin sentirse intimidada en absoluto, respondió.

Yinara: Fue plan del Gran Señor Mallash. El nos ordenó que pusiéramos el cascaron donde estaba la criatura, cerca de vuestra nave y esperando a que vuestro amigo Star Hope apareciera para que el parásito lo atrapase.

Andros: Espera un momento. Se supone que el parásito en cierto modo es un animal y actúa por instinto ¿Por qué iría directamente hacia Mike cuando podría haber cogido a un blanco más fácil como cualquiera de nosotros?

Preguntaba el dragón. El grupo se dio cuenta de que el joven dragón tenía razón en ese punto ¿Por qué precisamente a Mike y no a otro blanco mas fácil de capturar? Yinara ahí se explicó.

Yinara: A los parásitos que capturamos, antes de que nazcan, los sometemos a ciertos impulsos donde se les programa en sus mentes para que vylan a un blanco en concreto. Así es como se logra que los parásitos vayan al objetivo que nosotros queremos.

Vulcan: Bien, bien, bien. Todo eso esta muy bien, pero dime, preciosa ¿Cómo le quitamos eso al jefe?

Preguntaba el robot que estaba más centrado en mirarla en los flancos a la yegua, la cual la armadura realzaba su figura. Araam que no le gustaba como se portaba el robot, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de mirarla por ahí. Vulcan molesto miró a éste, la cual el minotauro le devolvió la mirada.

Yinara: Es imposible quitárselo desde fuera. El parásito cuando atrapa a una presa, la somete a un mundo de ilusión, un mundo de ensueño si lo entendéis mejor.

Pinkie: ¿Un mundo de ensueño? Como me gustaría ver uno.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa, hasta que Twilight molesta la dijo.

Twilight: Pinkie. Ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es Mike. Ya pensarás en eso en otro momento.

Pinkie se puso triste ya que sabía que no había tiempo de sueños debido al estado de Mike. Luego la unicornio violeta mirando a Yinara, la preguntó.

Twilight: Si no le podemos quitar desde fuera el parásito ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Mike?

Yinara: La única forma de que vuestro amigo se libere, es que éste rechace el mundo de ilusión, que descubra por sí mismo que el mundo que está viviendo es una mentira.

Nada más decir eso, Phalax cayó en la cuenta y exclamó.

Phalax: ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no he pensado en eso antes? Si la criatura esta ligada mentalmente con el emperador, solo tendríamos que introducirnos en su mente para ayudarlo.

Yinara: Yo os puedo ayudar con eso.

Black: ¿Por qué querrías ayudar a Mike?

Sky: Sí. Eres una necron. Se supone que deberías tratar de matar a Mike y no ayudarlo.

Comentaban ambos que no se fiaban en absoluto de la yegua. Yinara seriamente respondió.

Yinara: Porque vuestro amigo aunque no fue su intención, me salvo la vida de morir con deshonor. Mi honor me obliga a devolverle el favor. No lo hago porque realmente quiera ayudar al alicornio.

Respondió la yegua. El grupo escuchó lo que había dicho ésta. Maya sin fiarse de ella, la comentó.

Maya: Aun así no podemos fiarnos de ti ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a traicionar en cuanto te liberemos?

Yinara: No lo sabéis, pero de todos modos si realmente quisiera que vuestro amigo muriese ahora mismo, me habría bastado con mantenerme al margen y dejar que vuestro amigo muera en el curso natural de la criatura.

Night: Un momento ¿Morir?

Sherrys: Ese punto no lo has mencionado antes, bonita.

Yinara: Los parásitos mientras someten a su victima al sueño, poco a poco lo van drenando la energía hasta dejarlo como un cascarón vacío por dentro.

Un gran miedo se formó en el grupo al imaginarse que Mike podría morir en cualquier momento a causa del parásito.

Fluttershy: Oh, no. Eso es terrible.

Spike: Pero debe haber una forma de salvarlo.

Lily: Sí ¿Cómo entramos en su mente?

El comentario de la dragona hizo pensar a Red Fire, donde la alicornio pensativa y con un casco en su barbilla, comentó.

Red: Ahora que lo recuerdo. Hace muchos años, a Mike le ocurrió algo parecido. Recuerdo que la Twilight de nuestro mundo usó un hechizo para que ella como el resto de las mane y las princesas, pudieran entrar en su mente para así poder salvarlo.

Rainbow: Whoa, whoa, whoa ¿Queréis decir que Twilight conoce un hechizo para introducirnos en la mente de Mike?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Red Fire de forma afirmativa, respondió.

Red: Así es.

Heart: Twilight ¿Cónoces el hechizo para entrar en la mente de Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio con esperanza de salvar a su padre. Twilight negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Twilight: Me temo que no. No llegue a esos estudios todavía.

Dark: Maldita sea. Entonces no hay nada que hacer...A no ser...

Darkwing pensó por un momento y finalmente exclamó.

Dark: ¡Un momento! La mayoría de los ponis celestes poseen poderes mentales ¿No?

Applejack: ¿A dónde quieres llegar, azucarillo?

Phalax en ese momento dijo.

Phalax: La señorita Darkwing tiene razón. Podemos traer a nuestros mejores altos cruzados y que éstos empleen sus poderes psiónicos para entrar en la mente del emperador, y así ayudarlo a despertar del trance.

Una brizna de esperanza se formó en el grupo. Ahí Yinara dijo.

Yinara: Yo puedo ayudaros a entrar en la mente de vuestro amigo.

Sky: Como si fuéramos a confiar en ti.

Lyndon: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo con el caballerete ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco para que lo mates?

Comentaron ambos que desconfiaban de la yegua. Yinara ahí les respondió.

Yinara: A vuestro amigo no le queda mucho tiempo y perderíais mucho tiempo en traer a los psionicos lo suficientemente poderosos para poder ayudarlo. Yo soy lo suficientemente poderosa para enviar la conciencia de dos de vosotros aparte de la mía.

Explicaba la yegua. El grupo no sabía que hacer. No confiaban en la necron, pero tenía razón al decir que a Mike está en grave peligro si no le sacaban la criatura de su mente cuanto antes.

Yinara: Tic tac. Se os acaba el tiempo.

Les decía la yegua con sarcasmo. El grupo estaba claro que tenían que tomar una decisión importante, una en la que la vida de Mike dependía de ello.

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba en un especie de laboratorio celeste. Con él estaban sus padres Star Sun y Light Hope.

Mike: No estoy muy seguro de querer hacer esto.

Les comentaba preocupado el alicornio a sus padres, mientras observaba una especie de camilla donde lo llevaría al interior de un especie de gran cilindro. Sus padres sonrientes, le comentaron para tranquilizarlo.

Star Sun: No tienes nada del que preocuparte, hijo.

Light Hope: Esta máquina lo único que hará, será restaurar tus recuerdos perdidos. Una vez que entres, tu menté volverá a como estaba antes de la fiebre celeste.

Mike no estaba demasiado convencido. Ahora tenía más dudas que antes. Sospechaba que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía asegurarlo ¿Y si en realidad sus padres tiene razón y todas las aventuras que tuvo, no son más que imaginaciones suyas? ¿Acaso nada de lo que pasó fue real? Solo tenía una forma de saberlo.

Mike: Bueno. Si esto puede ayudarme a recordarlo todo.

Star Sun: Bien, hijo. Sube a la máquina.

Le decía su padre. Mike obedeció y se subió a la camilla para tumbarse en ella. Su madre Light Hope se puso con el panel de control, pulsando ahí algunos botones.

Light Hope: No te preocupes, hijo. Esto te ayudará a recordarlo todo.

Pulsó un botón la yegua y la camilla comenzó a meterse lentamente en el gran cilindro.

Light Hope: Muy pronto todo esto acabara, hijo. Te lo prometo.

Le decía su madre. Mike iba cerrando los ojos esperando que el proceso comenzase cuanto antes. Estuvo a punto de entrar, hasta que de repente se oyó un fuerte gritó.

¿?: ¡NOOOO...!

De repente un aura roja rodeó a Mike y fue sacado de golpe de la máquina hasta caer al suelo.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Heart Fire: ¡Papá!

Night: ¡Mike!

Mike se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que a su futura hija Heart Fire y a su amigo Night.

Mike: ¿Heart Fire? ¿Night?

Preguntó el alicornio incrédulo al ver a los tres...¿Tres? Mike de repente vio a Yinara detrás de ellos y se puso en guardia.

Mike: ¡Tú! ¡Eres la que estaba con Zoltark!

Gritó Mike poniéndose en guardia y tratando de sacar su arma como estaba acostumbrado, hasta que recordó que no tenía ninguna de sus armas. Heart Fire trató de explicarle.

Heart: Papá, cálmate. Yinara está aquí con nosotros. Ella nos ayudó a meternos en tu mente.

Mike: ¿En mi mente?

Preguntó el alicornio confuso por las palabras de su hija. Night afirmándolo, le dijo a su amigo.

Night: Así es. Ella nos ayudó a enviar nuestras mentes aquí para ayudarte y así liberarte del parásito.

Mike: ¿Parásito?

Heart: Ahora mismo estás en la Lanza de Orión en una camilla con un especie de criatura horrenda agarrado a ti, que te somete a un especie de mundo de ensueño en tu mente.

Night: En otras palabras. Todo este mundo no es real siquiera, sino una ilusión.

Ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar para Mike. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo que ahora estuviera en el imperio. Que nadie recordase su vida como guerrero y protector del mundo. Ahora todo encajaba por completo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos rayos aparecieron obligando a Heart Fire, Night Ray y a Yinara a apartarse y acto seguido los padres de Mike se pusieron delante del alicornio.

Star Sun: ¡Alejaos, intrusos!

Light Hope: ¡No permitiremos que le hagáis daño alguno a nuestro hijo!

Les gritaron ambos a los intrusos mentales, tratando de mantenerlos alejados de Mike. Mike trató de explicarles a sus padres que todo iba bien.

Mike: Mamá, papá. Ellos son mis amigos...salvo la necron esa. No son enemigos. Es más, vinieron ha ayudarme.

Trató de explicarse, pero su madre interrumpiéndole, le dijo al joven alicornio.

Light Hope: No les creas nada a estos intrusos. Ellos son los responsables de que estuvieras enfermo.

Le dijo su madre. Mike sorprendido de oír eso, trató de pedir explicaciones, pero su padre se le adelantó.

Star Sun: Ellos fueron quienes te inyectaron aquel veneno para que sufrieras aquella enfermedad. Todo para asegurarse de que no pudieras gobernar el imperio.

Mike: ¿Qué dices?

Heart: Papá, por favor, no les escuches. Nada de esto es real. Esto es una ilusión.

Light Hope: No les escuches, hijo. Ellos son enemigos del imperio que han venido a alterar el orden de nuestro reino a favor de nuestros enemigos.

Night: Mike, por favor. Tienes que creernos. Somos tus amigos. Vinimos para ayudarte.

Star Sun: Sí, es cierto eso ¿Por qué habéis traído a una necron con vosotros, siendo éstos enemigos jurados del imperio?

Yinara: A mí me da igual eso. Yo solo he venido aquí para devolver un favor.

Mike no dijo nada. El alicornio se puso a escuchar a ambos grupos, hasta que finalmente este gritó.

Mike: ¡BASTA!

El grito captó la atención de todos los presentes. Mike pasando entre sus padres hasta ir hacia donde estaban Heart Fire y los otros, sonrió y les dijo.

Mike: Ahora ya se que este no es mi lugar.

Dijo el alicornio sonriendo para alegría de su hija y su amigo. Sus padres alterados por lo que decía su hijo, trataron de decirle lo contrario.

Star Sun: ¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo?

Light Hope: No irás a abandonar a tus padres que siempre estuvieron contigo desde que naciste ¿Verdad?

Mike finalmente se giró y mirando a sus presuntos padres, les gritó a ambos enfadado.

Mike: ¡Callaos! ¡Vosotros no sois mis padres ni nada de esto es real en absoluto!

Gritó enfadado el alicornio a sus ya ahora falsos padres. El alicornio ahí continuo hablando.

Mike: En el Imperio Celeste me conocerán como Star Hope, pero para el resto del mundo soy Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente. El guerrero protector de la armonía en el mundo. El pateatraseros oficial de los villanos, el que vuelve locas a las chicas y todo eso. Yo se quien soy y soy perfectamente consciente de que este mundo es completamente falso. Y otro fallo importante que detecte es que la primera vez que hablé de los necron, vosotros no sabíais nada ¿Y ahora sabéis de repente que son los necron? Ahora se que todo esto es una enorme mentira y que nada es real aquí.

Les decía Mike a sus falsos padres, ya siendo el alicornio consciente de que todo era una mentira. En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se deshizo, quedando un fondo negro donde solo estaban Mike, Heart Fire, Night Ray y Yinara.

Heart: ¿Ya está? ¿Lo conseguimos?

Yinara: No del todo. Aun queda otra cosa que hacer.

Dijo seriamente la necron.

Night: ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de recibir respuesta, apareció justo delante de ellos el parásito, solo que de tamaño gigante.

Mike: ¿Qué...qué es eso?

Preguntaba Mike con temor ante la enorme criatura que tenía delante. Yinara ahí le explicó.

Yinara: Ahora que la criatura es consciente de que tú sabes de que el mundo en que estabas no era real, tratara de todos los medios volver a controlar tu mente.

Heart: De eso nada. No pienso permitir que esa cosa se lleve de nuevo a mi padre.

Night: Por supuesto. Le vamos a dar un escarmiento que no olvidará.

Yinara: Chicos. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿Os dais cuenta de que no tenéis vuestros fénix?

Les decía la yegua. Éstos eran conscientes de que así era. Yinara pudo mandar las conciencias de los dos jóvenes, pero no la de los fénix debido a las complicaciones de enviar mentes ajenas a la de Mike. Los jóvenes lejos de desanimarse, la respondieron.

Mike: No importa. Entre todos le daremos una paliza a esa cosa.

Heart: Le vamos a quitar las ganas de volver a hacer una cosa como ésta.

Los tres jóvenes fueron hacia la criatura y entre los tres le atacaron con sus ataques mágicos o físicos, mientras la criatura rugía y trataba de golpearlos con sus tentáculos. Yinara al verlos, dijo.

Yinara: Vala con estos jóvenes. Debo admitir que tienen valor, pero no pienso quedarme aquí mirando. Soy una guerrera y no una simple espectadora.

Dijo la yegua, mientras sacaba sus látigos láser y se lanzó ésta también al combate.

Mike le dio una fuerte patada en la parte superior del parásito y luego esquivó un tentáculo que trataba de golpearlo. Heart Fire lanzó una llamarada hacia lo que parecía la boca de la criatura. El parásito trató de golpearla con sus tentáculos, pero la alicornio logró esquivarla. Night Ray lanzó un sin fin de afilados cristales que se iban clavando o cortando el cuerpo del parásito, haciéndola chillar de dolor a ésta. Yinara con su enorme agilidad, se movía de un lado a otro, golpeándola con sus látigos láser.

Mike: Vamos, amigos. Seguid así.

Night: Ya es nuestro.

Heart Fire: Pronto acabaremos con esta cosa.

Decían animados los jóvenes confiados en la victoria. Yinara seriamente les dijo.

Yinara: No os descuidéis. Aun no ha acabado y...

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque el parásito la atrapó con sus tentáculos.

Yinara: ¡Maldita sea! Me he descuidado yo.

Decía enfadada la yegua tratando de liberarse. El parásito soltó una descarga desde su tentáculo, haciendo desaparecer a Yinara en el acto para sorpresa de los jóvenes. Para sorpresa de Mike, Heart Fire y Night Ray desaparecieron también.

Mike: ¡Heart Fire! ¡Night! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio al ver que en el momento que Yinara desapareció, lo hiciera también Heart Fire y Night Ray.

En el mundo real, Yinara que estaba detrás del inconsciente Mike y a ambos lados Heart Fire y Night Ray los tres como en trance, recuperaron el sentido.

Night: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yinara: Maldita sea. El parásito sabía que yo era el enlace y por eso se deshizo de mí primero, para que no podamos ayudar más a Star Hope.

Heart: ¡Oh, no! Tenemos que volver y ayudarle.

Yinara: Mucho me temo que no es posible. El parásito ha bloqueado la mente de vuestro amigo para que no podamos volver a entrar. Ahora está él solo contra el parásito.

Night Ray furioso, golpeó el suelo mientras maldecía.

Night: ¡Maldita sea! Estábamos tan cerca de ayudarle.

Los demás escucharon la conversación, haciendo que la preocupación reinante aumentara.

Volviendo con Mike, El alicornio trataba de combatir como pudiera contra la criatura.

Mike: ¡Aléjate de mí, engendro!

Le gritaba Mike al parásito disparando rayos, pero la criatura con un rápido movimiento, atrapó al alicornio con uno de sus tentáculos y lo llevaba hacia su boca.

Mike: Maldita sea. No puedo caer ahora. No puedo dejar que me vuelvan a meter en una maldita ilusión.

Decía Mike tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil. Pronto la criatura lo devoraría, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, una luz cegadora surgió quemando a la bestia haciéndola rugir de dolor y soltara al alicornio. De aquella luz surgió nada menos que la fénix Holy.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Exclamó Mike de alegría al ver a su amiga fénix aparecer. La fénix mirando a Mike, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Holy: Sí, Mike. Aquí estoy. Aunque estemos separados, nuestro vinculo nunca se romperá.

Mike: Siempre juntos, compañera.

Holy: Juntos.

Ambos amigos sonrieron. El parásito tras recuperarse del ataque de luz, soltó un gran rugido a éstos. Ambos mirando desafiantes al parásito y con una sonrisa comentaron.

Mike: ¿Lista para patear el trasero a esta cosa si lo tiene?

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike.

Mike: Bien entonces. Vamos allá ¡Bankai!

Gritó Mike y Holy se fusionó con él, produciendo una gran luz que hizo rugir de dolor a la criatura. Acto seguido, Mike portaba su armadura fénix.

Mike: Bien, bicho. Hora de darte la paliza de tu vida.

Decía Mike sonriente, al mismo tiempo que hacía tronar sus cascos. La criatura trató de atacarlo con sus tentáculos, pero Mike se movió a gran velocidad esquivando el ataque y avanzando hacia el parásito, arreándole un potente puñetazo que la mandó por el aire.

Ahí Mike lanzó un ataque Ragnarock donde un rayo caído del cielo negro, golpeó a la criatura y luego fue cayendo a gran altura. Mike sin dudarlo saltó y cargando de energía sus cascos, comenzó a dar un sin fin de golpes por la espaldas de la criatura donde no podía hacer otra cosa que recibir todos los ataques del alicornio.

Mike: Ahora ya no eres tan duro ¿Verdad?

Decía Mike sin dejar de golpear duramente a la criatura. Luego se desplazó casi al instante encima de la criatura y juntando sus cascos delanteros y concentrando una gran esfera de energía luminosa, lanzó un poderoso rayo que impactó contra la criatura, mandándola contra el suelo.

La criatura se levantó a duras penas con serias heridas por todo su cuerpo. Mike apareciendo delante de la criatura, la dijo mientras sacaba la Golden Tai y pasándolo al Tiger Taill.

Mike: Hora de poner punto y final a esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Furia de Tigre Salvaje!

 **Música Finisher**

La Tiger Tail comenzó a brillar con un aura azul. El parásito rugió de furia delante del alicornio, mientras el alicornio sin inmutarse siquiera, le dijo.

Mike: Amigo. Osaste hacerme vivir una mentira. Me trataste de engañar con un mundo más falso que un político besando niños.

Le comentaba al parásito el alicornio con una expresión de estar bastante enfadado. Mike continuo hablando.

Mike: Vivir una vida mejor es importante, pero...Es mejor la vida real por dura que sea, que vivir una ilusión maravillosa, pero siendo una mentira al final ¡Ahora sufre la ira del tigre!

Gritó esto último el alicornio, lanzando un mandoble con su espada y creando una imagen de tigre de energía azul eléctrico. Dicho tigre corrió a toda velocidad contra el parásito como si su nueva presa se tratase.

Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, el tigre saltó hacia el parásito clavándose tanto sus garras en su piel como sus colmillos en el parásito. Finalmente se produjo una explosión de energía que destruyó al parásito. Mike dando la espalda a la explosión y apoyando la espada en su hombro, sonriendo dijo.

Mike: Monstruo extinguido. Y ahora a volver.

Decía Mike mientras veía que el mundo oscuro se iba desvaneciendo.

En la Lanza de Orion, todos estaban pendientes de Mike se recuperase. Justo en ese momento, vieron al parásito retorcerse como si sufriera y en ese momento cayó al suelo soltando a Mike en el proceso.

Minerva: ¿Qué pasa?

Jet: Mirad. La cosa esa está...

Señalaba el androide al parásito, donde comenzó a pudrirse y encogerse como carne podrida. La parásito soltó un gemido lastimero hasta finalmente morir.

Spike: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué el parásito está muerto?

Neptuno: ¿Qué importa eso? Lo importante es que Mike está ya libre.

Phalax: Sus pulsaciones ya son normales.

Mike finalmente abrió los ojos y se levantó. Ahí mirando a todo el mundo el alicornio, donde todos le miraban como si no se creyeran lo que veían, al final sonrió y dijo.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿He tenido una siesta muy larga?

Dark: ¡Mike!

Rebeca: ¡Mike!

Heart: ¡Padre!

Night: ¡Amigo!

Vulcan: ¡Jefe!

Todos los amigos de Mike fueron rápidamente hacia él. Las chicas abrazaron a Mike con alegría, en especial Pinkie Pie con un mega abrazo. Holy que se había despertado también, fue hacia Mike para apoyarse en su grupa y abrazarlo con sus alas. Todos estaban contentos de que Mike se hubiera salvado.

Twilight: Como nos alegra de que estés bien, Mike.

Medic: Nos tuviste a todos muy preocupados.

Ghost: Nos temimos lo peor, pero al final salió bien.

Bit: Estado estable, Mike.

Maya: Odio decir esto, pero si no hubiera sido por Yinara, posiblemente no habrías salido de ésta.

Decía la gata captando la atención del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Realmente la esa Yinara ayudó?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio al saber que una enemiga lo ayudase voluntariamente. Ahí Night Ray le dijo.

Night: Así es. Ella con sus poderes psionicos, pudo introducir la conciencia de Heart Fire y la mía en tu mente para poder ayudarte y así descubrir la verdad.

Ayi: Yo ya tenía una de mis espadas bajo su cuello por si te hacía algo, azulon.

Vulcan: Y yo apuntándola con uno de mis cañones de energía en su cabezota, aunque me daba no sé que disparar a tan hermosa yegua.

Araam: Cállate, tarado.

Decía el minotauro molesto, dando un coscorrón al robot. Vulcan se quejó de dolor y no solo él, Eye Fox se quejó también.

Fox: ¡Eh! Yo soy quien tiene la exclusiva para darle un escarmiento a Vulcan. No intentes quitarme el puesto.

El grupo se rió, mientras Yinara en cambio se mantuvo en el sitio impasible y sin decir nada, se iba caminando de allí. Mike al verla irse, salió del abrazo grupal de las chicas y la llamó.

Mike: ¡Espera!

La eludida se paró y girando la cabeza miraba a Mike. El alicornio sonriente, la dio las gracias a ésta.

Mike: Oye. Los chicos me contaron que tú ayudaste a despertarme de la ilusión. Muchas gracias.

Agradecía el alicornio con una sonrisa a la yegua. Yinara en cambio, puso una expresión de molestia y mirando al alicornio, le respondió.

Yinara: Mira, joven alicornio, que te quede algo bien claro. No he hecho esto para ayudarte. La única razón de por que lo hice, fue porque aunque no fue tu intención original, tú me salvajes la vida y mi honor me obligaba a devolverte el favor.

Le explicaba la yegua con expresión dura y seria. Mike no sabía que decir ante eso. La yegua finalmente la dijo.

Yinara: Ahora que te he devuelto el favor, ya no te debo nada y volvemos a ser enemigos. Que te quede claro ahora, la próxima vez que nos volvamos a encontrar, esta vez estaré dispuesta ha matarte.

Dijo finalmente la yegua, para acto seguido desaparecer en una luz roja, dejando solos al grupo.

Rarity: Por Celestia ¿Quién se ha creído esa yegua qué es?

Agatha: Menuda arrogancia.

Ayi: Sí, mi madre. Menuda tía arrogante está hecha esa tía.

Black: No se come sus palabras.

Pinkie: Mejor comer un pastel.

Vulcan: Aunque eso no quita el hecho de tener un buen trasero.

Comentaban éstos, en parte molestos por la actitud de la yegua. Mike al final alzando de hombros, respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está. De todos modos, gracias a todos por ayudarme con lo de la ilusión.

Red: No es nada, Mike.

Applejack: Tú siempre estás ayudando a todo el mundo, azucarillo.

Rainbow: Sí. Ya era hora que fuéramos nosotros quienes te sacáramos del lío ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la pegaso azul. Mike sonrió al saber que pasara lo que pasara, podría siempre contar con sus amigos para que lo ayudasen en cualquier problema.

Volviendo a la nave nodriza necron, Zoltark se comunicaba con el Gran Señor Mallash.

Gran Señor Mallash: ¿Dices que Star Hope se la liberado del parásito? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Preguntaba molesto el gran señor de los necron. Yinara estaba al lado de Zoltark, estaba en parte la preocupaba de que se supiera que fue ella quien ayudó a Mike a liberarse del parásito. Zoltark le respondió al gran señor.

Zoltark: Por lo visto, la ilusión creada por el parásito no fue lo suficientemente convincente para engañarlo y al final se liberó por sí mismo.

Yinara se sintió aliviada porque su señor no supiera la verdad. En cambio, el Gran Señor Mallash estaba bastante molesto.

Gran Señor Mallash: Maldita sea. Al final eliminar a ese alicornio va a ser más complicado de lo esperado. Bien. Supongo que tendremos que probar otras tácticas. Mallash, cortó.

Se despidió el gran señor, cuya imagen holográfica desapareció. Zoltark mirando ahora a Yinara, la comentó.

Zoltark: Así que al final ayudaste a ese alicornio ¿No?

Yinara abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y exclamó.

Yinara: ¡Espere, mi señor! ¿Lo sabíais?

Zoltark: ¿Te parezco un completo idiota yo acaso? Yo ya sabía que habías ido a la Lanza de Orion para ayudar a Star Hope.

La respondía el necron cruzándose de brazos. Yinara en parte nerviosa, se explicó.

Yinara: Maestro. En mi defensa, tuve que hacerlo. El alicornio me salvó la vida antes y como ya sabe, entre los necron tenemos la costumbre que cuando se le debe la vida a alguien, se lo tiene que devolver aunque este sea enemigo. Ahora que he saldado mi deuda con él, ya no tengo por qué contenerme y esta vez estoy dispuesta a matarlo si llegara el caso. Por favor, maestro, perdóneme.

Decía esto último haciendo una reverencia a su maestro. Al final Zoltark se rió.

Zoltark: Tranquila, pequeña. No tendrás tu castigo esta vez.

Yinara: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué, mi señor?

Zoltark: Como dijiste antes, le debías la vida a ese alicornio y como bien has dicho. Los necron cuando tienen una deuda con alguien, se le tiene que pagar a esa persona de la misma forma. No habrías querido matarlo hasta que saldaras tu deuda. Ahora como ya no le debes nada, ahora ya no dudo que esta vez matarás al alicornio si se presentara el caso.

Explicaba el necron. Yinara le preguntaba a su señor lo siguiente.

Yinara: Pero eso no explica por qué no le dijo la verdad al Gran Señor Mallash, si sabía lo que yo hice.

Ante la pregunta, Zoltark se rió y mirando a los ojos de la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Zoltark: Muy simple, pequeña. Primero porque eres muy valiosa para mí y en el fondo eres como yo. Dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de ascender en la cadena de mando.

Dijo el necron antes de irse caminando de allí, dejando sola a la yegua. Yinara miró a su gran señor marcharse, dejando a la yegua muy pensativa.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Veo que fue un día muy movido.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. Y lo más irónico de todo, es que la situación se salvó gracias a esa yegua.

Jill: Una necron salvando la vida de un enemigo. Que irónico.

Decía la grifo donde la resultaba irónico aquello. El grifo alzando se hombros y riéndose, la respondió.

Lyndon: Sorpresas de la vida, mona. Sorpresas de la vida.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	53. Cap 52 El Gran Jardín del Desierto 1º Pa

**Capítulo 52**

 **El Gran Jardín del Desierto 1º Parte**

Jill: Bien ¿Y qué me contarás ahora?

Preguntaba la grifo, ahora sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y sus patas traseras igual. El grifo sonriendo tranquilamente, la respondió.

Lyndon: Ahora te voy a contar a unos de los mayores espectáculos que pude asistir en toda mi vida de honrado ladrón. Algo que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo, eso seguro.

Contestaba el grifo volviendo a su libro, pero antes de ponerse a leer, la dijo a la grifo.

Lyndon: Pero a su vez nos trajo varios problemas. Vaya que si los tuvimos.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la nave Infinity que estaba parada cerca de la ciudad, Mike estaba por el cielo lanzando puñetazos y patadas en el aire, mientras Holy volaba cerca de él.

Holy: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Mike?

Preguntaba Holy por el estado de su amigo, ya que fue hace tres días cuando se recuperó del ataque del parásito. Mike sin dejar de lanzar golpes al aire, la respondió sonriente.

Mike: Como nuevo, Holy. Me siento capaz de enfrentarme a todo un ejercito de dragones y a un escuadrón de wyvers yo solo.

Holy sonrió ante la seguridad de Mike. Luego ambos descendieron donde estaban algunos miembros de la patrulla y del Equipo Alquimia. Black Wing practicaba movimientos aéreos. Red Fire practicaba hechizos. Eye Fox practicaba su puntería junto con Vasslik mediante unas dianas móviles que flotaban por el cielo. Ocelot y Ayi tenían un combate de practica con sus espadas. Andros miraba a través de un portátil, mientras Gizmo flotaba a su lado. Bit hacía revisiones del sistema de la nave a través de una placa externa en uno de los motores.

Red: ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego. Mike tranquilamente la respondió.

Mike: Sí, Red Fire. Me siento como nunca.

Respondía sonriente el joven alicornio.

Bit: De todos modos, no deberías forzar demasiado tu cuerpo, Mike. Aun no sabemos si el parásito te dejó alguna secuela.

Le aconsejaba el robot grifo. Ayi sin dejar de practicar con sus espadas contra las de Ocelot, le comentó al robot grifo.

Ayi: Tranquilízate, mi robótico amigo. El chico es muy duro para caer así como así.

Ocelot: Cierto, mi orejudo amigo. Los que si caen de verdad son los malos cuando les pateamos el trasero.

Completó Ocelot haciendo reír a ambos sin que parasen de chocar sus espadas contra las del otro.

Fox: De todos modos, lo que hicieron los necron fue una autentica canallada.

Comentaba Eye Fox, disparando una flecha con su arco y acertando en la diana.

Vasslik: Una autentica patada en tus partes nobles esos miserables. Como me gustaría poder desquitarme con ellos ahora mismo.

Completaba el águila, disparando con su rifle contra una diana y dando en el blanco.

Mike: Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Holy: Cierto. Ahora mismo no sirve de nada lamentarse. Y por cierto, ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde están las chicas?

Bit: Las chicas se fueron a unas termas de la ciudad, las acompañaron Heart Fire, Night Ray, Spike y Lily, Jet, Agatha y Maya.

Mike: Ya veo. Y otra cosa ¿Dónde se ha ido Vulcan?

Preguntó el alicornio, hasta que en ese momento cayó en la cuenta y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Claro! ¡Qe pregunta más tonta hago la verdad!

Decía el alicornio con tono serio y con expresión como diciendo "¿En serio haces una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conoces?"

Mientras en las aguas termales en el interior de un recinto. El otro grupo estaba en las aguas termales, los caules estaban divididos mediante una pared la sección de los chicos con el de las chicas. Obviamente Spike, Night Ray, Jet, Dark Cloud, Terrax y Sherrys estaban donde los chicos.

Spike: Ahhh...Que relajante es esto.

Comentaba Spike que estaba completamente sumergido en el agua hasta el cuello y con una toallita en la cabeza. Jet que estaba igual que él, le respondió.

Jet: Cierto, enano...La verdad es que nunca pensé que los baños termales fueran tan relajantes. Debería tomar esto mas a menudo tras las misiones.

Respondía el cyborg completamente relajado y sintiéndose en la gloria.

Night: Uf...Hace calor, pero aun así estas aguas hacen maravillas con los músculos.

Terrax: Desde luego, amigo.

Dark Cloud: Oh, sí. Sin duda una de las cosas más relajantes del mundo.

Comentaba el unicornio y los dos fénix, donde estos últimos estaban en su forma alicornio y disfrutando de las aguas. Ahí Spike miró al humano y le preguntó con curiosidad.

Spike: Ahora que lo pienso. Dime Jet. Se supone que eres un especie de medio hombre y medio máquina ¿El agua no dañaría de algún modo tus circuitos?

Jet: No te preocupes. Mis sistemas están protegidos contra la humedad, por lo que no hay riesgo de sufrir algún cortocircuito.

Spike: Ya veo.

Dark Cloud: Sí, lo que sea, pero mejor olvidar el trabajo y relajarse, que nos lo merecemos.

Decía el fénix, queriendo olvidarse de todo y penando en solamente relajarse por completo. Ahí terrax le dio la razón.

Terrax: Ahí te doy la razón, compañero.

Sherrys: Mejor relajarse y disfrutar del baño.

Completaba el gato que estaba en su afinidad agua para estar en el agua sin ningún tipo de problema.

Por el otro lado estaban las chicas. Las mane disfrutaban del baño en la termas y no solo ellas. Rebeca con una toalla cubriendo la parte delantera del pecho y Agatha igual que ella. Maya sumergida completamente en el agua (se nota que a la minina no la asusta el agua) nadaba tranquilamente. Lily disfrutando del contacto con el agua caliente en su piel al igual que Anivia en su forma humana. Darkwing sentada al borde, mientras le lavaba la melena al pequeño león donde este se la dejaba hacer con gusto al mismo tiempo que ronroneaba como un gatito.

Rarity: Mmm...Sin duda estos baños son divinos.

Comentaba Rarity disfrutando de los baños. Agatha tuvo que darla la razón.

Agatha: Cierto, Rarity. Uff...La verdad debería tomar yo esta clase de baños más a menudo.

Maya: Cierto, amiga. Desde luego que sí. Esto viene bien para mi perfecto cuerpo felino.

Applejack: ¿No hay aguas termales en vuestro mundo?

Preguntaba la vaquera. Ahí maya la respondió.

Maya: La verdad es que entre misión y misión, no siempre tenemos tiempo para aguas termales ni nunca las habíamos probado. Ahora me doy cuenta de los beneficiosos que son los baños en aguas termales.

Twilight: Admito que yo tampoco era de muchos baños, hasta que fui al SPA de Ponyville la primera vez y desde entonces, voy siempre que puedo.

Completaba Twilight sumergida en el agua.

Rainbow: Sí, sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Y ahora menos hablar y más disfrutar del baño.

Decía la pegaso relajándose en el agua, mientras a su lado pasaba Pinkie Pie sumergida completamente en el agua, con una aleta de tiburón de juguete en la espalda.

Rebeca: Después de tantos días sin parar, se agradece un pequeño descanso.

Todos estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de su baño, hasta que en ese momento la pared contraria a la que dividía los baños entre chicos y chicas, comenzó a temblar.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa?

Applejack: ¿Por qué tiembla la pared?

Lily: (Que no sea lo que pienso, porque de serlo, ese idiota se va a enterar).

Pensaba la dragona con una expresión enfadada. Justo en ese momento, la pared se derrumbó y todas exclamaron a la vez.

Todas: ¡VULCAN...!

Gritaron todas, mientras las humanas y gata se tapaban con unas toallas, al ver que detrás del agujero estaba nada menos que Vulcan con un taladro de brazo y con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. El robot trató de excusarse.

Vulcan: Ejem...Perdón. Estaba haciendo obras por aquí para una nueva sala y se me fue el casco.

Trataba de buscarse una excusa Vulcan, pero por supuesto las chicas no le creyeron en absoluto.

Rarity: ¡Ahhhh...! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Gritaba Rarity, mientras se cubría con una toalla.

Lily: ¡Maldito robot pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a espiar a una chica como yo en su inocencia?

Gritaba enfadada la dragona, mientras se cubría con una toalla.

Agatha: Maldita sea. En los años que llevo viviendo, jamás me había pasado algo como esto.

Comentaba molesta la humana de piel verde con un rubor en la cara, mientras se tapaba su cuerpo con una toalla.

Maya: ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Te voy a hacer una cara nueva!

Gritaba furiosa la gata, también cubriéndose con una toalla y extendiendo sus garras en señal de querer arañar al robot.

Vulcan: No, chicas...No es lo que parece.

Heart: ¡Largo de aquí, pervertido!

Gritaba furiosa Heart Fire con un gran rubor en la cara porque Vulcan la estuviera espiando a éstas. Todas las chicas lanzaban diversos productos de cosmética contra el robot, mientras Vulcan salía huyendo a la salida. En el lado de los chicos, a éstos se les cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Jet: ¿Ese Vulcan es siempre así?

Preguntaba el androide. Dark Cloud riéndose, le contestó.

Dark Cloud: Ja, ja, ja. Ni te imaginas hasta que punto, socio. Ja, ja, ja.

Night: Por lo que sé, Vulcan siempre busca la oportunidad de espiar a las chicas en la intimidad. En especial en vestuarios o en baños termales.

Completaba el unicornio. Jet riéndose levemente al saber eso, comentó.

Jet: Pues como le cojan Agatha y Maya, la que le espera je, je, je.

Se reía el androide.

Vulcan huyendo de las chicas furiosas, salió del recinto y fue corriendo por las calles hasta meterse en un callejón, de vez en cuando mirando para atrás para asegurarse de que no le seguían.

Vulcan: Mi madre. Como se han puesto. Todo por un simple agujerito.

Comentaba el robot sin parar de correr y mirando para atrás todo el rato, hasta que al final del callejón apareció un brazo con el puño cerrado, donde el robot se dio con dicho brazo, parándose de golpe y cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

Vulcan: ¡Au!...Que golpe me he dado ¿Contra qué me he chocado?

Se quejaba el robot mientras se sobaba la nariz. Una voz le contestó.

Araam: Conmigo, maldito sinvergüenza.

Aparecía Araam por la esquina hasta ponerse enfrente del robot. Vulcan levantándose, se quejó.

Vulcan: ¿A qué ha venido eso, amigo?

Araam sujetándose la cintura con sus manos, le contestó seriamente.

Araam: Porque te lo mereces por ser un robot pervertido ¿Es qué no te da vergüenza hacer esas cosas?

Le decía a modo de reproche el minotauro. Vulcan le contestó.

Vulcan: Yo solo disfruto de ver las maravillas de la naturaleza ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Araam: ¿Qué "qué" tiene de malo? Porque no está bien que espíes a las chicas en la intimidad. Eso es de muy mala educación y de auténticos pervertidos.

Le respondió el minotauro con tono molesto. El pese a su temperamento, el minotauro siempre ha sido un completo caballero y de buenos modales, donde no le agradaba que alguien como Vulcan se dedicase a espiar a las chicas, especialmente cuando éstas se bañaban.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! Amigo. No es culpa mía si las chicas son tan sexys y hermosas. Y además ¿Qué más te da ti lo que haga?

Araam: ¿Qué qué más me da a mí? Para empezar, dos de ellas son buenas amigas mías y no me agrada que las espíes.

Vulcan: No me fastidies. No es culpa mía si tus amigas son tan sexys, en especial por ser especies tan exóticas. Ni tampoco es culpa mía que tú seas un minotauro tan amargado.

Araam: ¿Qué has dicho, maldito robot pervertido?

Vulcan: ¡Lo que has oído, maldito cornudo!

Ambos les surgieron rayos en los ojos chocando con las del otro, al mismo tiempo que apretaban los dientes de furia. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, no se llevaban especialmente bien debido a lo opuestos de carácter que eran los dos. Araam era alguien educado con las damas y de buenos modales y respeto, donde era más que obvio que chocarían con la ideología de Vulcan y de vez en cuando surgía alguna discusión entre los dos.

Los dos iban a llegar más lejos en la discusión, hasta que Camaleón con un disfraz de Réferi apareció entre los dos y pidió paz.

Camaleón: Calmaos, chicos, no os peléis. Ambos estamos en el mismo bando. No hay motivos para discutir.

Trataba Camaleón de calmar a ambas partes, aunque no era nada fácil debido a lo molestos que estaban cada uno con el otro.

Vulcan: ¿Cómo quieres que no esté molesto si este amargado no hace otra cosa que meterse con mis hobbys?

Araam: Condenado, calvorota. Solo trató de corregir tu conducta tan poco ejemplar y que dejes de espiar a las chicas.

Vulcan: Eso nunca. No me pueden privar de poder contemplar las grandes maravillas de la naturaleza.

Araam: ¡Maldito robot grosero!

Vulcan: ¡Amargado!

Discutían ambos apoyando sus nariz con la del otro y sin dar señales de querer para de discutir, mientras Camaleón hacía lo posible para evitar una gran discusión.

En ese momento la discusión se detuvo cuando se formó un gran temblor de tierra.

Araam: ¿Qué pasa?

Vulcan: ¿Un terremoto?

En Arabia Sentada, todos sus habitantes se asustaron al sentir el terremoto que se formaba en el reino. No era muy fuerte los temblores, pero sí lo suficiente para poner nerviosos a sus habitantes.

En el Infinity, el grupo presente se puso en alerta por los temblores de tierra.

Ayi: ¿Que pasa? ¿Un terremoto?

Bit: Detectados movimientos sísmicos de tierra.

Andros: Bit tiene razón. Mi ordenador detecta movimientos sísmicos en la tierra alrededor de Arabia Sentada.

Completaba el dragón mirando su portátil. El terremoto no duró mucho y finalmente se paró, pero justo en ese momento, ocurrió algo más.

Alrededor de la ciudad de Arabia Sentada, comenzó a surgir de la arena infinidad de flores. Eran plantas tipo rosa con tonalidades que le daban aspecto de rubíes, de los cuales brillaban con intensidad ante la luz del sol, provocando varios reflejos rojos en la arena o edificaciones de Arabia Sentada, dando un hermoso espectáculo de luces. Todos los que veían aquel manto rojo rubí alrededor de la ciudad, se quedaban maravillados ante la gran belleza que formaban en su conjunto.

Las mane junto con los otros, veían aquel gran manto donde no podían evitar ocultar que estaban maravillados ante lo que veían.

Fluttershy: Es precioso.

Comentaba la pegaso sonriendo, sin parar de admirar aquellas maravillosas flores.

Rarity: ¡Mirad estas hermosas rosas! ¡Son como rubíes! Jamás vi nada tan hermoso como esas flores.

Maya: Vaya. Sí que son hermosas.

Completaba la gata cogiendo una de las flores que tenía cerca para verla mejor. Heart Fire se acercaba a una y mirándola detenidamente, comentó.

Heart Fire: Es verdad. No he visto muchas flores en mi época, pero puedo asegurar que me sería muy difícil encontrar unas tan hermosas como éstas.

Night: Sí, Heart Fire. Sin duda son hermosas...Como tú...

Respondía el unicornio, pero en voz baja lo último. Con su magia cogió una flor y la puso en la crin de Heart Fire. La alicornio sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizó un poco por el noble gesto de su amigo. El unicornio también se ruborizó un poco ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Mike y los otros que estaban cerca de la nave, veían el gran campo.

Fox: Es increíble que hayan germinado tantas plantas a la vez y precisamente alrededor de Arabia Sentada.

Lyndon: Quizás por eso la llaman la joya del desierto. Porque dichas rosas que brillan como el rubí aparecen a su alrededor. Mmm...Me preguntó si esas flores valdrán mucho.

Comentaba el grifo apareciendo por la compuerta de desembarco. En apenas unos minutos, las manes y el resto del grupo llegaron a la nave.

Twilight: ¡Chicos!

Applejack: Las Rosas del Desierto han aparecido por toda Arabia Sentada.

Pinkie: Sí ¿No es fantástico? Hay miles y miles de flores, todas perfectas para adornar fiestas.

Rarity: Y sin duda serían un excelente complemente para vestidos dichas flores.

Comentaban las mane. Darkwing acercándose a Mike, le comentó.

Dark: Mike. Es seguro que ahora mismo Arquímedes se haya enterado de la presencia de las flores. Habría que irse preparando en caso de que decida atacar ahora.

Rebeca: Darkwing tiene razón. Habrá que asegurarse de que no se hagan con ninguna flor.

Rainbow: Bromeáis ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no habéis visto el enorme campo que hay aquí? ¿Cómo pretendéis que Arquímedes y sus secuaces no se lleven ni una sola flor de entre las miles que hay aquí?.

Preguntaba la pegaso mientras volaba por encima del grupo. Black Wing la dio la razón.

Black: Rainbow tiene razón. Sería muy difícil impedir que se hicieran con al menos una sola flor.

Afirmaba la bat pony. Mike meditando, respondió.

Mike: Sí. Sería muy difícil, pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones. Pediré a Selenis que prepare a las tropas para que protejan la ciudad en caso de ataques de dragones. Nunca se sabe. También le diré a Swan que prepare las tropas robots para cuando haya que combatir.

Decía el alicornio, poniéndose con el comunicador para contactar con Selenis y Swan.

Mientra en otro lugar lejos de Arabia Sentada. En un campamento de dragones, estaba Arquímedes sobre una mesa con un mapa planeando su estrategia para conseguir el siguiente ingrediente, hasta que un dragón entró en la tienda y tras hacerle una reverencia, le informó.

Dragón: Majestad. Nuestros vigías informan que en Arabia Sentada ha aparecido la flor que buscamos.

Arquímedes sonrió maliciosamente al oír eso y dijo.

Arquímedes: Perfecto. Pues que los bio dragones vayan para allá. Avisad a Sandstorm. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de demostrar su valía.

Dragón: Como ordene, majestad.

Respondía el dragón haciendo un saludo militar y saliendo de la tienda.

Doomeye: Así que al final salio la flor ¿Eh? Je, je, je. Seguro que alguna de esas flores quedarán bien en mi traje.

Aparecía Doomeye riéndose levemente por detrás de Arquímedes. El malvado dragón le contesto.

Arquímedes: Así es, Doomeye. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de coger otro de los ingredientes que necesitamos.

Doomeye: ¿Has pensado que seguramente el alicornio y su grupo se habrán preparado para detenerte?

Arquímedes: Por supuesto. Por eso envió a los bio dragones primero. Mientras mantienen ocupado a esos malditos de la patrulla, un grupo de dragones leales irán sigilosamente y sin llamar la atención a coger alguna de esas flores.

Doomeye: Ya veo. Un plan muy astuto, majestad.

Arquímedes: Y por supuesto si ese condenado alicornio aparece. Cuento con que tú podrás ocuparte de él de forma...Permanente.

Doomeye: Podéis contar conmigo, majestad.

Respondía haciendo una reverencia el pony dragón y luego salió de la tienda. Arquímedes sonriendo malignamente comentó.

Arquímedes: Siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo. Y cuando lo consiga, nada ni nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera ese maldito alicornio.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa maligna, imaginándose a si mismo como soberano absoluto del mundo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo ya reunido en la nave Infinity en la zona del puente. Éstos estaban reunidos alrededor de la zona central del puente donde discutían la estrategia a seguir.

Mike: Bien, Blue Sky ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor táctica a seguir para proteger el lugar y evitar que se hagan con las flores?

Le comentaba el alicornio a Blue Sky. El paladín le respondió.

Sky: Obviamente no podemos abarcar un campo tan grande debido a la cantidad de flores que han crecido alrededor de la ciudad. Por esa razón deberemos contar con las tropas para franquear el lugar y evitar que alguno de los esbirros de Arquímedes llegue a las flores.

Ayi: ¿Y cuál es la táctica a seguir, caballerete?

Preguntaba tranquilamente el conejo, recostado en un asiento con sus pies cruzados y sus manos tras la cabeza. Blue Sky ahí respondió.

Sky: Como ya mencione antes, deberemos estacionar tropas alrededor de la ciudad para evitar que alguno de esos dragones entren.

White: Pero obviamente no vendrán solos. Seguramente Arquímedes aparecerá y bastante probable que el llamado Doomeye también lo haga, posiblemente uno de los enemigos más peligrosos que nos vamos a enfrentar.

Explicaba el unicornio, mencionando al rey Arquímedes y también a Doomeye. Ahí Darkwing tranquilamente dijo.

Dark: Si es preciso, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esos dos, no hay problema.

Comentaba confiada la alicornio. Agatha ahí la mencionó lo siguiente.

Agatha: Es mejor no confiarse demasiado. No creo que sean tan tontos para realizar un ataque frontal.

Explicaba la humana. Medic la dio la razón.

Medic: Agatha tiene razón. Es mejor ser precavidos y procurar no descuidarse ni un poco.

Black: Para eso estaremos nosotros. Para asegurarnos de que si alguien se cuela, nosotros lo echaremos a patadas.

Decía Black Wing realizando unos puñetazos al aire. Rainbow la apoyó.

Rainbow: Por supuesto, hermana, ahí les has dado. Y nosotras estaremos allí también para darle lo suyo a esos tipos.

Decía emocionada la pegaso, pero Red Fire la bajó de la nube diciendo a la pegaso azul.

Red: Lo siento, Rainbow, pero tú y las otras os quedáis aquí.

Rainbow: ¿¡QUÉEE!? No hablarás en serio ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba molesta la pegaso azul.

Bit: Fuera será todo un campo de batalla. Por esa razón es mejor que os quedéis aquí por vuestra seguridad.

Twilight: Pero amigos. Queremos ayudar.

Decía Twilight queriendo ayudar al grupo. Ahí Maya la dijo a la unicornio.

Maya: Lo siento, chicas, pero es mejor así. No estáis preparadas para batallas de este calibre.

Twilight: Pero chicos...

Mike: Twilight. Si venís con nosotros, solo seriáis un estorbo y peor aun, si os hacen daño u os capturan. Las cosas podrían ponerse feas de verdad.

Heart: Por esa razón es mejor que os quedéis en la nave por vuestra seguridad.

Rainbow: Ya, claro. Mientras vosotros salís ahí donde está toda la diversión.

Dijo molesta la pegaso ante la idea de no poder salir a pelear, hasta que Blue Sky muy seriamente la replicó a Rainbow.

Sky: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Hay cosas mucho más importantes en juego, que ir perdiendo el tiempo en busca de diversiones y emociones fuertes!

La reprochaba el paladín ante la actitud de la pegaso, haciendo que ésta retrocediera levemente ante la actitud autoritaria del paladín. Al final Rainbow le dijo a la vez alzando sus cascos en señal de paz.

Rainbow: Vale, vale. Tampoco es para ponerse así, amigo. En serio, que carácter. Así muy difícilmente encontrarás novia.

Medic: Técnicamente Blue Sky tiene novia.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Preguntó con interés la unicornio con una mirada de máxima curiosidad y cotilleo, deseosa de saber más del asunto.

Sky: Medic. No creo que les interese saber esas cosas.

La comentaba el paladín con un leve rubor en la cara.

Pinkie: En realidad a mí sí me interesa.

Respondió sonriente Pinkie Pie dando algunos leves saltitos. Blue Sky la lanzó una mirada molesta para que se callara, hasta que de improviso Camaleón dijo.

Camaleón: Su nombre es Blitzstar y está en la guardia como segunda al mando, junto con el capitán Kai de la guardia real.

Sky: ¡CAMALEÓN...!

Le gritó Blue Sky a Camaleón. Ahí Maya riéndose levemente, le comentó al paladín.

Maya: Vaya, vaya. Con que una de alto cargo en la guardia real. Si que apuntas alto, amigo.

Comentaba riéndose la gata, haciendo ruborizar levemente al paladín. Ahí Darkwing uniéndose al juego, dijo.

Dark: Sí. Y es una chica genial y una guerrera muy valiente como fuerte. Perfecta para Blue Sky.

Decía la alicornio pulsando unos botones de su brazalete y mostrando imágenes de la oficial Blitzstar. Una pegaso de pelaje gris con crines violetas y azules enfundando un armadura de la guardia real. Ayi al ver la imagen, soltó un leve silbido y comentó.

Maya: No está, pero que nada mal. Amigo, debo admitirlo caballerete. Tienes buen gusto para las chicas.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. Y yo que pensaba que era un amargado que no pillaría a ninguna chica.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo. Nuestro colega sin duda pudo pillar a una chica verdaderamente tremenda.

Fluttershy: Vaya ¿Y cómo de cercanos son?

Preguntó la pegaso sonriente y con curiosidad.

Rebeca: Según tengo entendido, llevan más de tres años de relación.

Sherrys: Sí. Seguro que tarde o temprano, nuestro amigo paladín le pide el matrimonio. Si es que lo hace, claro. Nuestro amigo se enfrenta a grandes amenazas casi a diario, y le da corte pedir su casco a una yegua.

Bromeaba el gato, estando éste al lado de su dueña.

Rarity: Oh, vaya. Eso sin duda sería maravilloso. Blue Sky, cuando le pidas matrimonio a tu chica, espero que me pidáis a mi para hacer el traje de novios. Os puedo hacer unos trajes maravillosos.

Comentaba Rarity con brillos en los ojos hasta que Applejack la comentó seria.

Applejack: Rarity. Para eso ya está la otra Rarity de su mundo.

Rarity: Es verdad. Que lastima. Habría hecho sin duda unos vestidos divinos. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que la otra Rarity podrá hacerlos igual de bien.

Blue Sky ya estaba ya algo avergonzando por como le insinuaban el grupo, hasta que al final éste dijo.

Sky: Ya...Ya basta. Os recordamos que estamos de misión.

Mike: Blue Sky tiene razón. Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestra misión.

Decía con voz seria el alicornio.

Sky: Gracias, Mike.

Agradecía el paladín, hasta que Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, dijo.

Mike: Y cuando hayamos terminado la misión, ya hablaremos con más calma sobre los amoríos de Blue Sky.

Sky: Hombre. Que amable.

Respondía este molesto y con sarcasmo el paladín, haciendo reír a los presentes. Olvidando del tema para después, el grupo comenzó a planear la estrategia a seguir.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Entonces ¿Todos estamos?

Rainbow: Todos, excepto nosotras, claro.

Comentaba molesta la pegaso, ante la idea de que tanto ésta como las otras mane y el dragón, tendrían que quedarse en la nave ajeno a toda la acción.

Antes de que alguien fuera a hacer algo, un tele transporte se realizó en el interior de la nave, apareciendo nada menos que Phalax.

Phalax: Saludos a todos.

Ghost: Phalax, amigo.

Black: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amigo?

Preguntaban estas ante la repentina aparición del doctor. Ahí el doctor respondió.

Phalax: Muy simple. Vengo a entregar algo para Ocelot.

Pinkie: ¿Para nuestro amigo, Ocelot?

Al oír eso, Ocelot sonriendo, le preguntó al doctor.

Ocelot: ¿Lograste terminarlo, amigo?

Preguntó el espadachín. El doctor sonriendo levemente, le respondió a Ocelot.

Phalax: Así es. Por fin he logrado perfeccionar tu arma, señor Ocelot.

Decía esto acercando mediante uno de sus brazos robots la Elemental Bullet al espadachín, donde Ocelot emocionado la tomó en sus cascos.

Phalax: He logrado mejorarla para que puedas realizar mas disparos elementales de varios tipos y no solo limitando a las que tenía antes. Así podrás realizar disparos de elementos adecuados a la situación.

Explicaba el doctor, mientras Ocelot examinando su pistola, comentó en parte emocionado.

Ocelot: Es perfecto. Muchas gracias, Doc. Se agradece.

Agradecía el vaquero, mientras empuñaba su pistola en el aire mientras la examinaba. Sobraba decir que Ocelot estaba bastante contento con la mejora de su arma.

Mike: Bueno. Si hemos terminado, es hora de empezar. Tenemos unos dragones malvados que machacar.

Ayi: Tú lo has dicho, azulon. Tengo ganas de acción y mis espadas piden batalla.

Mike sonriendo ante las palabras del conejo, comentó.

Mike: Será un honor que luchéis a nuestro lado.

Maya: Lo mismo digo. Además, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de los problemas iniciales que tuvimos al conocernos.

Comentó la gata y el grupo se rió levemente.

Mientras tanto, por alrededor de Arabia Sentada, aparecían miles de bio dragones yendo dirección hacia Arabia Sentada. Justo estaban cruzando los límites donde estaban las flores, hasta que de improviso unos disparos detuvieron su marcha.

Del cielo surgió una nave nodriza celeste como varios cruceros y porta naves. Varias naves matriz surgieron de dichas naves y cuando llegaron a tierra, se abrieron en su forma de flor y tele transportaron cientos de tropas celestes, incluyendo las tropas mecánicas.

Los bio dragones no dudaron en atacar a las tropas celestes que protegían alrededor de la ciudad.

Los cruzados luchaban con sus cuchillas de energía contra los bio dragones logrando hacerles cortes fatales. Los altos cruzados lanzaban rayos eléctricos electrocutando a varios dragones.

Cazadores de las sombras atacaban por sorpresa, aprovechando su capacidad de invisibilidad para atacar si sufrir respuesta.

Algunos bio dragones volaban bajo para evitar a las naves grandes, pero algunos eran abatidos por los agentes fantasmas donde con sus potentes rifles, apuntaban en los sistemas nerviosos de los dragones, haciéndoles un daño mortal.

Meca dragones disparaban su láser acabando con varios bio dragones de un solo ataque en línea recta.

Varios soldados, discípulos celestes y robots de asalto disparaban sus armas contra los bio dragones que se acercaban demasiado, pero algunos lograban casi llegar hasta ellos. En ese momento, detrás de las tropas aliadas aparecían varios centuriones de los cazadores de sombras, adoptaron éstos forma de sombra y se desplazaron casi al instante pasando de entre las tropa aliadas para llegar a las tropas enemigas e interceptarlos. Varios brutos llegaron también y empleando su enorme fuerza, lograban aplastar o mandar volando a varios dragones.

Mientras las tropas aliadas entretenían al enemigo. Varios tanques de asedio se posicionaban para adoptar su forma alterna y así disparar a distancia. Varios colosos celestes e inmortales se unían también para detener al enemigo.

Por el cielo, las naves iban abatiendo a los bio dragones que osaran volar por el cielo. Desde la Lanza de Orion, la gran nave ofrecía apoyo disparando desde el espació cientos de rayos de energía que iban borrando tropas enemigas.

Mike y los otros no tardaron en llegar, pero tuvieron que dividirse en varios grupos para cubrir más terreno.

Mike, Heart Fire, Night Ray, Maya, Ocelot y Ayi por el lado norte de la ciudad.

Eye Fox, Black Wing, Vasslik, Vulcan, Araam y Bit por el lado sur.

Darkwing, Rebeca, Medic, Lily, Agatha, Red Fire y White Shield por el este.

Blue Sky, Ghost, Lyndon, Camaleón y Jet por el oeste.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Nos dividimos para ocupar más terrero. Así que, a por ellos.

Comentaba el alicornio con su armadura fénix, al igual que los otros portadores de un fénix celeste.

Todos: ¡SÍII!

Gritaron todos. Por el comunicador se oyó la voz de Vulcan quejándose.

Vulcan: ¿Y por qué me ha tocado a mi con el cornudo aburrido este? Preferiría estar con otro equipo antes de estar con un tío tan amargado.

Araam: Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con este grupo ¿Por qué me ha tocado a mi con el calvorota descerebrado y maleducado? Prefiero estar con otro equipo.

Vulcan: Yo si que tengo motivos para estar enfadado, cornudo.

Araam: ¡Cállate! Eres una autentica molestia para todos.

Vulcan: La única molestia era tú tarado.

Al grupo se le cayó una gota de sudor al oír discutir a Vulcan y Araam, hasta que se oyó la voz de Eye Fox por el comunicador donde se la oía decir a éstos.

Fox: ¡Callaos los dos, tarugos!

Y acto seguido se oyó el sonido de dos coscorrones en la cabeza y luego oírse a Vulcan y Araam quejarse.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Al cornudo este, bueno ¿Pero por qué a mí?

Fox: Callaos y concentraos en la misión u os doy otro coscorrón.

Ambos: Vaaaale..

Respondieron de mala gana los dos. El resto del grupo no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

Vasslik: Amiga. Tú si que sabes como poner en cintura a estos idiotas.

La comentaba el águila mientras se le oía reírse levemente por el comunicador. Eye Fox seria, le respondió a Vasslik.

Fox: Es cuestión de estar habituada a tratar con taguros.

Sky: Chicos, concentraos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Les decía el paladín seriamente.

Mike: Vamos, equipos. A por los dragones.

Decía el alicornio y finalmente el grupo fue a combatir a los bio dragones. Los cuatro equipos iban combatiendo a los bio dragones donde no tenían demasiados problemas para detenerlos ya que habían cogido bastante experiencia para enfrentarse a estos.

Mike alzaba a un bio dragon por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó contra un grupo, derribando a varios de éstos. Heart Fire haciendo lo mismo que su padre, lanzó a otro bio dragon que chocó contra otro grupo de dragones.

Mike: Bien hecho, Heart Fire.

Heart: Gracias, padre.

Se decían ambos mientras sonreían, a su vez que chocaban de cascos. Justo en ese momento, Mike sintió algo, algo que hizo que su gesto se pusiera serio. Heart Fire al ver el rostro de su padre, preguntó.

Heart: ¿Qué ocurre, padre?

Mike: Viene alguien. Alguien que sentí hace tiempo.

Comentaba serio Mike y justo en ese momento gritó.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Gritaba Mike cogiendo a su hija y apartándola de un rayo eléctrico que iba hacia ellos. Luego se oyó una risa burlona.

Doomeye: Excelente. No pensé que ibais a esquivar mi rayo eléctrico tan fácilmente.

Decía Doomeye bajando volando lentamente hasta estar a la misma altura que ambos alicornios. Mike mirando seriamente al asesino, con expresión molesta dijo.

Mike: Tú otra vez.

Doomeye: Así es, joven alicornio. Y esta vez vengo dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

Decía el asesino sacando sus pistolas. Mike sacando sus dos espadas, le respondió desafiante.

Mike: Pues siento decirte que si tu trabajo es matarme, te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Heart: Lo mismo, digo.

Completó también la alicornio de igual forma desafiante, sacando su Stellar Blade. El asesino velozmente sacó sus pistolas y disparó contra éstos, donde Mike y Heart Fire desviaban los disparos con sus espadas a gran velocidad. El asesino dejando de disparar y alzando sus pistolas, dijo.

Doomeye: Nada mal.

Decía el asesino con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mike desafiante, le dijo a Doomeye.

Mike: No esperes que con simples armas puedas matarnos.

Doomeye: En parte tienes razón, pero después de analizarte, conozco el medio perfecto para darte sin que ni siquiera trates de defenderte.

Heart: Sea lo que sea, no te funcionara.

Respondía desafiante la alicornio. El asesino se rió y para sorpresa de éstos, se tele transportó a unos metros de detrás de Maya donde la gata con sus espadas de iones, iba decapitando a todo bio dragon que se cruzaba con ella. Mike adivinó la táctica de Doomeye cuando le vio cargar un gran rayo eléctrico en su cuerno.

Mike: ¡MAYA...!

Gritaba Mike tratando de advertir a la gata.

Maya: ¿Qué?

Pero ya era tarde. Doomeye disparó un enorme láser mágico que iba directo hacia Maya. La gata vio eso muy tarde y no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo. Mike a toda prisa se tele transportó justo delante de ella y la abrazó con fuerza para protegerla del rayo.

Todo fue muy rápido. El rayo impactó en Mike donde el alicornio junto con Maya, fueron llevados lejos del lugar de conflicto estrellándose ambos en un monte cercano en el desierto.

Heart: ¡PADREEE...!

Gritaba asustada la alicornio al ver como Mike fue alcanzado por el rayo. Doomeye riéndose, comentó.

Doomeye: Ja, ja, ja. Sabía yo que si atacaba a uno de sus amigos, no dudaría en tratar de protegerlo, y eso ha sido su perdición. Como le pasa a todos los buenecitos que tratan siempre de proteger a los inocentes o a sus amigos más cercanos.

Se jactaba el asesino riéndose sin parar. Heart Fire enfadada, miró con odio al asesino y le gritó furiosa.

Heart: ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Solo sabes atacar a traición!

Doomeye lejos de molestarse, la respondió a la joven alicornio.

Doomeye: Amiga. Debes saber que en una batalla, todo vale. Y ahora, hasta otra, hermosa dama. Tengo un alicornio que matar.

Decía el asesino desplegando sus alas y saliendo volando a la velocidad del rayo hacia donde había ido Mike.

Night: ¡Heart Fire! ¡Ve a ayudar a Mike y a Maya!

Le gritaba desde el suelo Night Ray, degollando a un bio dragón con una espada de cristal.

Heart: ¿Estás seguro?

Ocelot: Tranquila, encanto. Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de estos bichos.

Decía Ocelot lanzando un tajo contra un bio dragón en el pecho y luego disparándole en la cabeza con una de sus pistolas para rematarlo. Ayi lo apoyó.

Ayi: Sí, preciosa. Nosotros nos bastamos para acabar con estas cosas.

Decía Ayi bloqueando con sus espadas antimateria el intento de un bio dragón de devorarlo con su boca. El conejo con unos rápidos movimientos, apartó al bio dragón de él y luego saltó encima hasta apoyarse sobre la cabeza del dragón y atravesarle el cráneo con sus dos espadas, matándola así al enorme dragón mutante.

Heart: Está bien, pero tened cuidado.

Ocelot: Lo tendremos.

Heart Fire sonrió y salio volando en busca de Mike y Maya, mientras éstos se quedaban para luchar contra los bio dragones.

Mientras tanto, el equipo del este, seguían combatiendo dragones.

Dark: ¡Tomad esto! ¡Grito de Muerte!

Gritó Darkwing lanzando un ataque de sombra en forma de rostro monstruoso y lanzándolo contra varios dragones logrando causarles mucho daños.

Rebeca: ¿Queréis conocer a mi amiguita?

Decía Rebeca armada con la Lirio en su forma liberada y sujetándola con ambas manos, golpeando a todo dragón que se encontraba.

Sherrys: ¡Sentid el filo del acero en vuestras escamas, lagartijas!

Decía Sherrys adoptando afinidad metal y creando púas de metal en su espalda como en sus brazos. Saltó hacia varios bio dragones, realizando mortales cortes por todo sus cuerpos.

Lily: Yo sí que tengo ganas de machacar dragones.

Lily hizo emerger del suelo unas rocas y las lanzó, golpeando así a varios bio dragones en el proceso.

Lily: Para que os enteréis, majos.

Decía sonriente la dragoncilla, pero justo en ese momento el suelo arenoso comenzó a temblar.

Lily: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

El grupo pudo ver que en un lugar de la arena, se alzo un montículo de arena e iba formando poco a poco la imagen de un dragón. Cuando la arena terminó de adoptar la forma, el dragón de arena se convirtió en un dragón de verdad. Un dragón color arena, vientre marrón claro. Ojos amarillos.

Agatha: ¿Y eso? Se ha formado a partir de la arena.

Comentaba Agatha tras lanzar un rayo a un bio dragón y este último comenzase a descomponerse como carne podrida. White Shield con la guardia alta, dijo.

White: ¿Quién eres tú, dragón?

Decía White Shield en posición de combate y armado con la Espada y Escudo Magma. El dragón riéndose, le contestó.

Dragón: Soy Sandstorm* y por ordenes de mi rey Arquímedes, vengo a destruiros.

 *** Gunsmith me ayudó con los detalles del dragón al cual se lo agradezco.**

Medic: Lo siento, amigo, pero si esperas poder destruirnos, la tienes muy difícil.

Decía Medic lanzando varios kunis contra el dragón. Sandstorm no hacía nada para evitarlos y justo le dieron, pero este no sintió dolor alguno. En su lugar, su cuerpo comenzó a absorber dichos kunais.

El grupo miraba extrañado aquello, hasta que de repente vieron como del cuerpo del dragón surgieron los mismos shuriken y fueron directos hacia Medic que la pilló por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba eso y apenas tuvo tiempo para sacar su katana y desviar uno de los kunais, el segundo la habría dado si Agatha no la hubiese parado con un disparo mágico.

Agatha: ¿Estás bien?

Medic: Sí. Gracias. Te debo una.

Agatha. No es nada, amiga.

Respondía la humana con una sonrisa.

Lily: ¿Qué se supone que ha hecho ese tipo?

Dark: No importa, porque le voy a partir en dos.

Rebeca: Igualmente.

Darkwing con la Dark Repulser y Rebeca con la Lirio, fueron volando hacia el dragón donde el enorme reptil sonreía perversamente, mientras veía como ambas iban hacia él. Ambas chicas comenzaron ha atacarlo una y otra con sus armas haciéndole varios tajos, pero para sorpresa de ambas, con cada golpe lo único que hacían salir en vez de sangre, era nada menos que arena.

Rebeca: Pero ¿Qué le pasa a este dragón?

Dark: No lo sé, pero tú sigue golpeando.

La respondió la alicornio sombría atacando ferozmente con su espada cargándola de energía oscura, pero nada de lo que hacían las dos, parecía siquiera herir a la bestia.

Red: ¡Chicas! ¡Apartaos!

Gritó Red Fire con su crin prendida en llamas junto con White Shield a su lado. Red Fire lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas, mientras White Shield con la Espada Magma cargada, lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía roja. Ambas chicas se apartaron para dejar paso al rayo. Dicho ataque dio de lleno el estomago del dragón, creando un enorme boquete.

Red: En el blanco.

White: A ver si eres tan duro ahora.

Celebraban ambos, hasta que de repente vieron que la parte perdida del dragón se regeneró por completo como si nada para sorpresa de éstos.

Red: ¿Cómo? El rayo le ha atravesado como si nada...

White: Y luego se recupera por completo como si no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

Comentaba ambos sorprendidos. El dragón riéndose a carcajadas, les dijo a éstos.

Sandtorm: Por supuesto que no. Mi cuerpo puede adoptar por completo sustancia de arena y así atacar y defenderme de múltiples maneras. Vosotros no me podéis dañarme, pero yo a vosotros sí.

Decía el dragón girando sobre sí mismo, golpeando el suelo arenoso con su cola y formando un gran tormenta de arena que fue directo hacia el grupo. El grupo hacía lo que podía para mantenerse en el sitio. Agatha rápidamente creó una barrera mágica con su libro para proteger al grupo. Lily saltando encima de Medic, tomó impulsó para ganar altura y ésta gritó.

Lily: Con que nada te daña ¿Eh? Veamos eso.

Decía Lily formando con sus garras unas cuchillas de viento y mandarlas contra el dragón de arena. Uno le atravesó la cabeza y otro el tronco, pero como si arena atravesara el viento, el dragón no sufrió daño alguno. Sandstorm mirando a la dragona, lanzó desde la boca en vez de una llamarada, un gran chorro de arena que fue directa hacia la dragona. Estuvo a punto de darla si no hubiera sido que Red Fire con el Látigo Infernal, la atrapó de una pata y tiró de ella para salvarla del ataque. Lily cayendo en brazos de White Shield, agradeció la ayuda.

Lily: Por poco. Gracias por salvarme, Red Fire.

Agradecía sonriendo la dragona. Red Fire devolviéndola la sonrisa, la contestó.

Red: De nada, pequeña.

Rebeca: Vamos a darlo con todo.

Sherrys: Completamente de acuerdo, señorita Rebeca.

Dark: Ahora este sabrá lo que es un ataque de verdad ¡Puñal Lunar!

Darkwing alzó su espada girando sobre ella misma, formando una media luna negra y luego alzándola hacia delante. El ataque avanzó hacia delante a toda velocidad, mientras alrededor de la espada se formaba como un especie de taladro plateado, fue hacia el dragón y le atravesó por completo dejándolo con un gran agujero.

Rebeca: ¡Técnica Combinada! ¡Ataque de Felino de Hielo!

Gritaba Rebeca alzando su hacha, a su vez que Sherrys adoptando afinidad de hielo, se agarró al hacha y la chica girando varias veces sobre sí misma, lo lanzó contra el dragón creando una ventisca de hielo con gato incluido, atravesando el felino en el agujero formando con anterioridad y congelando al dragón por completo.

Lily: Y ahora remato yo ¡Magma Explosión!

Lily alzó sus garras y formó una esfera de magma y fuego para acto seguido lanzarlo contra el dragón, impactando de lleno contra éste y creando una explosión de fuego y magma, destruyéndolo por completo sin quedar ni rastro. El grupo lo celebró.

Dark: ¡Ganamos!

Rebeca: ¡Sí! Buenos 1. Malosos 0.

Lily: Y ahora ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

Decía la dragona adoptando una pose de victoria alzando sus brazos y haciendo la "V" de victoria con ambas garras, pero la celebración se interrumpió cuando oyeron una risa burlona y malvada. Acto seguido vieron que el lugar donde desapareció el dragón, se formó más arena adoptando de nuevo el dragón que supuestamente destruyeron.

Sandstorm: Creo que yo je, je, je.

Se reía el dragón para sorpresa del grupo que no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Rebeca: No fastidies ¿Ni un rasguño solo?

Agatha: Ese dragón parece estar hecho de la misma arena. Por mucho que lo golpeemos y lo deshagamos, se vuelve a recomponer.

Sandstorm: No andas mal encaminada, especie de mono sin pelo verde. Ahora vais a ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Decía el gran dragón hundiéndose en la arena, hasta desaparecer prácticamente de vista.

White: ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

Preguntaba el unicornio mirando a todos lados en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar. Lily mirando también por todos lados un poco nerviosa, comentó.

Lily: No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un torbellino de arena se formó bajo sus pies donde incluso los voladores fueron atrapados, debido a que sus pies fueron atrapados por arena.

Lily: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Nos traga la arena...!

Gritaba la dragona que era llevaba por la arena a modo de torbellino.

White: ¡Son arenas movedizas!

Gritaba el unicornio. Todos daban vueltas sin parar en medio del torbellino de arena, donde en el fondo había un gran agujero. Por ella emergió la cabeza de arena del dragón riéndose mientras les comentaba a éstos.

Sandstorm: Ja, ja, ja ¡Sentid todo el poder de la arena en vuestros frágiles cuerpos!

Se burlaba el dragón, mientras el grupo caía más y más adentro del torbellino. La cabeza del dragón cambio de forma a la de una bola de púas afiladas hechas íntegramente de arena.

Medic: ¡Nos va a ensartar!

Lily: ¡Ay, no! ¡No quiero convertirme en un pincho moruno de dragona!

Gritaba la dragona, agarrandose a la espalda del gato mientras el felino trataba de mantenerse a flote sobre la arena.

Sherrys: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detesto tener arena en el pelaje!

Se quejaba el gato.

Red: ¡No puedo usar las alas estando en parte bajo la arena! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Gritaba la alicornio de fuego intentando remontar el vuelo, pero no podía. White Shield vio un saliente de piedra cerca del torbellino y se le ocurrió una idea.

White: Tengo una idea.

Rápidamente White Shield sacó los látigos de su armadura y las lanzó contra el saliente, permitiendo así agarrarse a ella.

Red: Buen plan, querido.

Red Fire sacó el Látigo Infernal y lo usó para atar también al saliente. Darkwing con su ataque Látigo de Condenación hizo la misma táctica y ahí agarró a Medic. Rebeca sacando la Orquídea adoptando su forma liberada, hizo lo mismo y agarró a Sherrys y a Lily aunque con mucho esfuerzo por el peso extra. White Shield agarró a Agatha para no ser esta arrastrada por la arena.

Sherrys: ¡Señorita, Rebeca! ¡Suélteme! ¡No puede sujetarnos a los tres!

La pedía el gato ya que veía como su dueña hacía un enorme esfuerzo por un lado sujetar la Orquidea y por el otro brazo agarrar por la espalda al gato, mientras Lily se agarraba a la espalda de la chica.

Rebeca: Ni hablar, Sherrys. Has estado conmigo desde siempre y no te pienso abandonar.

Sherrys: Rebeca. Mi deber como protector es protegerla aun a costa de mi propia vida. No pienso permitir que arriesgue su vida por mí.

Rebeca: Me da igual lo que digas. No te soltaré.

Sherrys: Pero...

Anivia: (Mira, gato tonto. Somos un equipo y no nos abandonamos los unos a los otros).

Decía la fénix de forma telepática.

Lily: Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí. Piensa, piensa...

Pensaba Lily con los ojos cerrados y tratando de encontrar una solución. Encima de su cabeza se formaba una nubecilla mostrando lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo. En dicha nubecilla se veía a tu tío Nightmare devorando a Jameson, mientras el editor asustado imploraba por su vida. Aquello hizo reír a la dragoncilla.

Lily: Ji, ji, ji. Eso luego. Ahora pensemos en como salir de aquí.

Rebeca: Date prisa en que se te ocurra algo, Lily. Siento que se me van a caer los brazos.

La decía la humana, la cual la costaba más y más mantener las fuerzas para sujetar el látigo y al gato.

Lily: Piensa, Lily. Piensa como nunca lo has hecho en toda tu vida.

Comentaba para sí misma la dragoncilla con los ojos cerrados y tratando de concentrarse. En ese momento la vino en la menta la imagen de un hoyo para el golf y una pelota colándose en ella. Ahí se la ocurrió la solución.

Lily: Eso es. Ya lo tengo.

Dark: Sea lo que sea, que sea rápido, no creo que podamos aguantar más esto.

Decía Darkwing. Ahí Lily subiéndose a los hombros de Rebeca, les gritó a todos.

Lily: ¡Chicos! ¡Concentrad vuestros mejores ataques al fondo del agujero!

Gritaba la dragona. Éstos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Red: No es mala idea. Adelante.

Red Fire aun sujeta al Látigo Infernal, sacó la Ultra Blaster y apuntó con ella al agujero.

Agatha: White Shield. Agarrame. Tengo algo para la ocasión.

White: Entendido.

White Shield usó uno de los látigos para agarrar por la cintura a Agatha y así tener a ésta enfrente del agujero a unos metros. La mujer de piel verde sacó su libro y preparaba un hechizo.

Dark: ¿Lista, Medic?

Medic: Por supuesto.

Respondía Medic preparándose para lanzar un arte ninja.

Lily: Bien chicos. A la de tres...uno, dos...¡Y TRES!

Lily lanzó un ataque en forma de rayo de fuego explosivo. Red Fire disparó la Ultra Blaster contra el agujero. Agatha lanzó un hechizo en forma de dragón chino hecho de energía que fue directo hacia el agujero. Medic realizó un arte ninja en forma de ventisca de hojas. Todos los ataques combinados impactaron en el agujero, causando una gran explosión que destruyó dicho agujero y paró el torbellino de arena. El grupo al fin podían salir de ahí. Rebeca estaba montado sobre Sherrys, ya que la chica estaba algo cansada.

Sherrys: ¿Está bien, señorita Rebeca?

Preguntaba el gato a su dueña. Rebeca estirando sus brazos adoloridos, le respondió.

Rebeca: Sí, Sherry. Solo me duelen un tanto los brazos, pero estoy bien. Uf...Creo que nunca había empleado tanta fuerza en los brazos.

Dark: Eso te pasa por no ir a un gimnasio.

Rebeca: Como si tú fueras a uno, listilla.

Dark: Yo me entreno, sabelotodo.

Rebeca: Rata de biblioteca.

Dark: Gusano de libros.

Comenzaron a discutir enfadadas las dos, hasta que Red Fire puso paz a ambas.

Red: Chicas. Ya basta. Ahora a lo que estamos.

White: Sí. De todos modos buen plan, Lily. Nos sacaste de una buena.

Le felicitaba el unicornio a la dragoncilla, mientras Lily sonreía feliz al haber sido de gran ayuda. Agatha le dio la razón.

Agatha: Sí, pequeña. Si no hubiera sido por tu idea, ahora mismo habríamos sido trinchados como un pavo. Bien hecho, pequeña gran dragona.

La felicitaba la humana, mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Lily. La dragona sonrió aun más ante el cumplido y sonriendo, respondió.

Lily: Bueno. Tengo mis grandes momentos.

En ese momento, las arenas del desierto comenzó a moverse alrededor del grupo y justo en ese momento aparecieron múltiples cabezas gigantes del dragón de arena.

Sandstorm: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creíais qué podríais derrotarme con eso?

Hablaban todas las cabezas gigantes a la vez mientras se reían todas ellas. El grupo se sorprendió por ello, pero enseguida comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques contra las cabezas de arena. Pese a ello, las cabezas volvían a reaparecer al poco tiempo.

Sandstorm: ¡Estupidos! ¡En el desierto soy completamente invencible! ¡No hay nada que podáis contra mí!

Se burlaba la gran voz que sonaba en todas las cabezas, mientras todas ellas abrían la boca y lanzaban un gran ataque de arena que iba golpeando al grupo.

En otro lugar, empotrado sobre la roca, estaba Mike de espaldas contra la pared rocosa a gran altura, teniendo rodeada con sus brazos a Maya. El alicornio había protegido a la gata con su cuerpo del letal impacto.

Maya: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la gata preocupada por su amigo. Mike tratando de responder, la contestó mientras trataba de sonar tranquilo.

Mike: Tranquila, minina. He recibido golpes muchos peores. No es nada je, je, je.

Se reía en la última parte el alicornio. Maya sonrió ante la confianza del alicornio, pero enseguida Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡CUIDADO!

Gritó Mike apartándose de la roca con Maya con él, esquivando las balas disparadas por Doomeye que había llegado al lugar.

Doomeye: Ja, ja, ja. Así, corred. Así la caza será mucho más divertida.

Se reía el asesino disparando sus pistolas sin parar, mientras Mike volaba cerca de la pared rocosa esquivando los disparos, todo ello sin soltar a Maya. Luego, el alicornio fue volando directo hacia el asesino mientras este último seguía disparando. De improviso, Mike lanzó a la gata a gran altura captando la atención del asesino que miraba como la felina ascendía al cielo, pero rápidamente tuvo que agachar la mirada para esquivar el intento de ser golpeado por Mike con la forma evolucionada de la Golden Tail, la Tiger Tail. Mike lanzaba múltiples tajos con su espadas, mientras el asesino las esquivaba todas.

Doomeye: No lo haces mal, enano, pero te hace falta algo más que una espada para derrotarme.

Mike: ¿Qué tal tres espadas?

Dijo de repente el alicornio, atacando sin parar todavía. El asesino no comprendía a lo que se refería el alicornio.

Maya: ¡TOMA ESTOOOO...!

Oyó gritar a la gata que fue cayendo del cielo armada con sus dos espadas. El asesino se dio cuenta de ello y voló hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Mike cogió de la pata a la gata y girando sobre sí mismo, lanzó a la gata contra el asesino. La gata preparó sus espadas cruzando sus brazos para realizar un doble corte, pero el asesino la esquivó. El ataque de la gata no se detuvo ya que delante de ella había una pared rocosa y apoyando sus piernas sobre la roca cuando llegó a ésta, tomó impulsó para lanzarse de nuevo contra el asesino donde la disparaba contra ella, pero la gata desviaba las balas con sus espadas. Al final el asesino tuvo que volver a esquivarla, pero Mike entró también en acción lanzando un rayo donde el asesino tuvo que esquivarlo volando hacia el suelo hasta llegar al suelo.

Doomeye: Con eso no lograreis darme.

Se reía el asesino hasta que de improviso, pegó un salto hacia arriba con voltereta para esquivar un rayo de fuego lanzando por Heart Fire que había aparecido. Acto seguido se tele transportó al lado de Mike y Maya.

Mike: ¡Heart Fire!

Exclamó el alicornio sonriendo al ver a su hija. La alicornio preocupada por su padre y por la gata, les preguntó a ambos.

Heart: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Maya: Claro, encanto. Estamos de miedo como siempre

Respondía la gata sonriendo con plena confianza. El asesino ahí se estaba riendo, cosa que llamó la atención de los tres.

Mike: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, amigo?

Preguntaba Mike molesto ante la risa del asesino. Doomeye ahí le contestó.

Doomeye: Perdón, caballero y encantadoras damas, pero es que me hace gracia como os unís para tratar de derrotarme. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es imposible que lo hagáis. Por no decir que es imposible que podáis tocarme siquiera.

Comentaba el asesino con total tranquilidad. A ninguno le agradó la actitud arrogante del asesino.

Maya: Te das muchos aires ¿Verdad?

Heart: No eres más que un maldito fanfarrón creído.

Le dijeron retadoras ambas chicas. El asesino sin parar de sonreír perversamente las contestó.

Doomeye: Creo que necesitáis una demostración de mis habilidades. Adelante. Atacadme con vuestras armas. No me pienso mover en absoluto, os doy mi palabra de caballero.

Decía el asesino con tono caballeresco y educado. Los tres miraban con desconfianza al asesino.

Mike: No se que pretende, pero le daremos lo que quiere.

Decía Mike sacando la Stellar Blade para así portar las dos espadas. Maya y Heart Fire estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Maya: Por mi bien. Así le callaremos la boca a ese presumido.

Decía la gata empuñando sus dos espadas de iones.

Heart: Le borraremos esa sonrisa de la cara.

Completaba Heart Fire empuñando su Stellar Blade.

Mike: Venga. Los tres juntos.

Todos: ¡YAAAA...!

Gritaron los tres saltando hacia el asesino donde los esperaba quieto en el sitio sin mover un músculo y sin parar de sonreír malvadamente, como si no le preocupara en absoluto que fuera a recibir el ataque de los tres.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Maya: ¡Recibe tu merecido!

Heart: ¡Te vamos a partir en dos!

Finalmente los tres alcanzaron su objetivo, atravesándole con sus espadas el cuerpo del asesino. Las espadas se hundieron en el cuerpo de Doomeye logrando atravesarlo. Los tres celebraron haberlo alcanzado, hasta que vieron algo que los sorprendió enormemente.

Mike: ¿Pero qué...?

Maya: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Heart: ¡Esto es imposible!

Exclamaron los tres, mientras el asesino donde no parecía haber sentido dolor alguno, sonreía perversamente.

En el grupo de Blue Sky, mientras éstos combatían contra más bio dragones, siendo apoyados por las tropas. La arquera recibió un comunicado de Phalax al igual que Jet de Andros.

Sky: Aquí Blue Sky ¿Qué pasa, Phalax?

Respondía el paladín armado con el Mata Dragones, partiendo en dos a un dragón. Phalax le contestó.

Phalax: Blue Sky. Desde la Lanza de Orión he detectado tres señales anómalas.

Andros: El doctor tiene razón. Y esas señales mucho me temo que las hemos visto antes, Jet.

Completaba el dragón comunicándose con Jet. El humano disparando sus pistolas contra un bio dragón, preguntó.

Jet: ¿Qué clase se señales?

Antes de que pudiera responder, algo aterrizó duramente en el suelo, creando un gran nube de arena como de Rosas del Desierto.

Lyndon: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba el grifo. disparando desde su ballesta una flecha perforante de blindaje contra un bio dragón. En ese momento el objeto que apareció era un tipo de grifo, pero no uno normal. Aquello era un...

Phalax: ¡Un híbrido!

Advirtió el doctor justo cuando el equipo veía delante de ellos a una criatura parecida a un grifo, pero de plumaje azul claro. Ojos blancos sin pupilas. Alas de dragón y cola de dragón. El extraño grifo híbrido soltó un gran chillido de águila que puso en alerta al grupo.

En el grupo de Eye Fox también apareció otro híbrido. Era un tipo de minotauro algo más grande que Araam, de piel azul oscuro por todo su cuerpo. Alas con plumas. Dos grandes cornamentas y cola de dragón.

Vulcan: ¿Pariente tuyo cornudo?

Araam: Ni de cerca.

Con Night Ray, Ocelot y Ayi apareció otro híbrido. Era un tipo de changeling, pero del tamaño de Celestia. Era de piel blanco claro con ojos azules. Sin agujeros en sus patas o alas donde eran de color azul.

Ayi: ¿Qué es eso? Parece un especie de pony mosca.

Ocelot: Eso es un changeling, pero mucho me temo que es un híbrido.

Respondía Ocelot empuñando su espada. Los tres equipos del norte, sur y oeste aparte de bio dragones, se tendrían que enfrentarse a híbridos. El equipo del este se enfrentaban al dragón de arena, donde nada de lo que hacían servía, ya que todos sus ataques no dañaban en absoluto el cuerpo arenoso del dragón donde era prácticamente intocable. El grupo de Mike acababan de descubrir una desagradable sorpresa de su enemigo Doomeye, una que explicaría el por qué aquel pony dragón era tan temido entre los dragones.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y las cosas se torcieron de verdad.

Comentaba seriamente el grifo. Jill escuchándolo atentamente, le comentó.

Jill: Y me imagino que el grupo del alicornio tuvo que emplearse a fondo para salir de ahí ¿No?

Lyndon: Ya lo creo. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que no fue nada fácil.

Respondía el grifo mientra pasaba página en su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	54. Cap 53 El Gran Jardín del Desierto 2º Pa

**Capítulo 53**

 **El Gran Jardín del Desierto 2º Parte**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te contaré lo que ha pasado, cuando apareció el pony dragón ese como los engendros híbridos.

Jill: ¿En serio aparecieron híbridos de esos en la batalla?

Preguntaba incrédula la grifo al enterarse de aquel dato.

Lyndon: Así es, linda. Y esos híbridos nos dieron problemas que ni te imaginas hasta que punto.

Jill: Ya veo. De todos modos, me sorprende que aparecieran más. Pensé que todos los híbridos de dicho laboratorio habían sido destruidos tras la explosión.

Lyndon: Puede que sacaran algunos o los trajeran de otra parte. Como ya te conté con anterioridad, hay laboratorios en diversas dimensiones. Y ahora, mejor empecemos con la historia si no te importa, mona.

Respondía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En Arabia Sentada, los habitantes miraban con miedo la batalla que se estaba formando en los límites donde crecieron las Rosas del Desierto. Algunas flores se cubrían de la sangre de varios bio dragones que habían muerto por las poderosas armas de las tropas leales a Mike.

Cualquiera pensaría que las tropas celestes y robots tendrían las de ganar contra los bio dragones y sería así, si no fuera porque aparecieron nada menos que tres poderosos híbridos. Un grifo, un minotauro y un changeling enfrente de tres de los cuatro equipos que estaban combatiendo antes.

El equipo de Darkwing se enfrentaban a un dragón conocido como Sandstorm. Un dragón con capacidad de alterar su cuerpo como si arena se tratase, haciendo casi imposible herirle con métodos convencionales. Dicho dragón era poderoso en el desierto, ya que podía utilizar la arena del desierto en su beneficio para atacar al grupo.

Y el grupo de Mike, Heart Fire y Maya se enfrentaban a Doomeye. Un peligroso pony dragón asesino que no tenía piedad contra nadie.

Mike, Heart Fire y Maya habían logrado atravesarlo con sus espadas a Doomeye. Parecían que habían logrado acabar con él pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al hacerlo.

Mike: ¡No puede ser!

Maya: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Heart: ¡Nunca vi nada igual a esto!

Exclamaron los tres sorprendidos ante lo que veían. Aun habían atravesado con sus espadas el cuerpo de Doomeye, justo donde le atravesaron, había como una especie de energía blanca que rodeaba donde serían las heridas. El cuerpo del pony dragón pese a ser atravesado por la espadas, no mostraba daño alguno, ni heridas ni sangre. Doomeye se reía perversamente ante ello y dijo.

Doomeye: Y aun no habéis visto nada.

El cuerpo de Doomeye comenzó a irradiar electricidad y acto seguido electrocutó a los tres haciéndoles gritar de dolor. Luego los tres salieron despedidos para luego estrellarse contra las rocas.

Los tres se levantaron pese a estar algo adoloridos, pero aun con fuerzas más que suficientes para combatir.

Heart: ¿Qué ha pasado? Le atravesamos con nuestras espadas y ese tipo no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno.

Maya: No lo sé. Y lo más raro fue como nos atacó con electricidad. Maldita sea, mirad como me ha dejado el pelo.

Decía la gata mirando su hermoso pelaje que estaba de punta. Se sacudió un poco logrando arreglárselo y volver para el combate.

Mike: Chicas. No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a por él.

Las dijo Mike y los tres volvieron al ataque. El asesino riéndose perversamente, no se movió del sitio. Mike con su espada pasó a su lado tratando de decapitarlo con la Tiger Tail. La hoja de la espada pasó por el cuello donde pasaba como si nada, mientras una energía blanca rodeaba por donde pasaba la hoja. La espada salió por el otro lado sin provocar herida alguna.

Maya lo atacó frontalmente y con sus espadas a modo de "X", le sacudió un doble corte de frente, con idéntico resultado y sin daño alguno en el asesino.

Heart Fire se tele transportó detrás del pony dragón y desde ahí trató de atravesar la cabeza por detrás. Con la Stellar Blade le atravesó la nuca hasta que la hoja surgió por el otro lado justo donde tenía Doomeye su ojo derecho, pero como las veces anteriores, una energía blanca rodeaba el lugar donde la alicornio atravesaba con su espada. Luego la alicornio la sacó de la cabeza sin que tuviera rastro de sangre alguna.

Los tres rodearon al asesino y entre los tres le lanzaron un sin fin de ataques, cortes, mandobles, estocadas. Nada de lo que hacía parecía siquiera herir al pony dragón por muchas veces que le atravesaran el cuerpo con sus espadas. Era como si el pony dragón en cuestión fuera intangible de algún modo.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Maya: No importa cuanto le ataquemos. No logramos hacerle ni un rasguño.

Heart: Esto es antinatural. No puede ser intangible por completo.

Comentaban los tres sin parar de atacar. El asesino ahí se rió y con su cuerno creó un campo eléctrico expansivo que surgió de golpe, electrocutando de nuevo a los tres y hacer que retrocedieran por las sacudidas eléctricas.

Mike: Maldita sea. Hora de terminar con esto ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike lanzó su potente láser blanco contra el asesino, donde Doomeye no se movió del sitio mientras se reía. El ataque le dio de lleno atravesándolo por completo. Cuando el ataque termino, seguía en el sitio sin rasguño alguno para sorpresa del alicornio.

Mike: ¡Imposible! Nadie sale indemne de un ataque así.

Comentaba el alicornio, sorprendido de ver al asesino sin daño alguno. Heart Fire ahí le dijo a su padre.

Heart: No te preocupes. Me ocupo yo ¡Pulso Volcánico!

Gritaba Heart Fire realizando un hechizo que provocó una explosión volcánica justo a los pies del asesino. Doomeye simplemente aleteo un poco para evitar el suelo abrupto que se había formado a sus cascos. Varias rocas salían volando donde algunas llegaban al asesino, pero dichas rocas pasaban sobre él como si no estuviera, formando los campos blancos de antes.

Heart: ¡Tampoco ha funcionado!

Exclamó la alicornio al ver que su ataque no había funcionado.

Maya: Tranquila. Esto seguro que si le hará pedazos.

Decía confiada la gata para calmar a la chica, sacando de su traje una granada de plasma y lanzándola contra el asesino, donde este último miraba con total calma como el objeto redondo caía al suelo y rodaba por el suelo hasta llegar a sus cascos. Finalmente la granada explotó a los cascos de Doomeye, formando una luz de plasma cegadora.

Maya: Ahora si que debe ser pony dragón frito.

Comentaba sonriente la gata con pose de victoria, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la luz desapareció y vio al pony dragón en medio del cráter formado por la granada, sin ningún tipo de daño alguno. Es más, el asesino estaba tranquilamente de pie sonriendo de forma burlona. Los tres estaban pasmados ante lo que veían.

Maya: ¡Imposible! Incluso un enorme dragón de duras escamas habría sufrido mucho por la explosión de esta granada ¿Cómo puede seguir de una pieza tras una explosión semejante?

Decía completamente perpleja la gata al ver al asesino completamente ileso. Doomeye riéndose de forma burlona, respondió.

Doomeye: Je, je, je. Ahora veréis por que soy tan temido por todos.

Mike, Heart Fire y Maya que tenían rodeado al asesino, se pusieron en guardia esperando cualquier cosa de Doomeye. El cuerno del asesino se iluminó y en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a tomar consistencia de electricidad. Los tres miraban sorprendidos como ahora el pony dragón tenía forma como la de un pony eléctrico. En apenas segundos, el asesino se lanzó como una estela hacia Mike donde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue alcanzado, sufriendo una descarga de miles de voltios por todo su cuerpo. Luego fue a por Maya donde la gata trató de esquivarlo de un salto, pero igualmente el asesino se desvió a la velocidad del rayo y la alcanzó. Heart Fire trató de formar una barrera frontal para detenerlo cuando el asesino iba directo hacia ella, pero con una velocidad enorme, el asesino simplemente rodeo la barrera alcanzando a la alicornio y provocándola una enorme descarga descomunal.

Los tres acabaron de rodillas en el suelo por las descargas que sufrían en sus cuerpos, pero el ataque no se detuvo ahí. El asesino volaba a gran velocidad alrededor de éstos hasta el punto de formar como una especie de burbuja eléctrica. Cuando la burbuja se cargó de electricidad, se formó una gran explosión eléctrica, causando un daño descomunal a los tres al cual estos gritaron de dolor.

Segundos después los tres acabaron en el suelo con serios daños y desprendiendo partículas de electricidad en sus cuerpos. La fusión fénix de los dos alicornios se deshizo y sus fénix acabaron también en el suelo adoloridos.

Mike: Chicas...¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Holy: Más o menos...Tengo descargas hasta en las plumas.

Le contestaba su compañera Holy.

Maya: Yo me siento como un pararrayos gigante. No entiendo que ha pasado. Primero no logramos tocarle ni una sola vez como si fuese niebla, y luego nos electrocuta como si fuera un arma de rayos eléctricos.

Comentaba la gata tratando de levantarse también. Heart Fire y Pyro la apoyaron en eso.

Heart: Es verdad. No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que no logremos tocarle si quiera? Es como si fuera un fantasma o algo así.

Pyro: Debe ser un hechizo de intangibilidad o algo por el estilo.

Los tres trataban de levantarse, mientras Doomeye a unos metros de éstos, les comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

Doomeye: Veo que habéis comenzando a sentir el poder eléctrico de mi cuerpo.

Mike: ¿A qué te refieres con poder eléctrico?

Preguntaba Mike sin entender a los que se refería el asesino. Doomeye se dedicó a explicarle a éste y a sus compañeras el por qué.

Doomeye: Veréis. Yo soy un maestro del elemento rayo. Con los años fui capaz de generar y lanzar hechizos de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, pero un día descubrí por casualidad una particularidad de mi elemento.

Maya: ¿Una particularidad?

Doomeye: Así es. Cuando me concentro, puedo volver mi cuerpo intangible como el rayo, permitiéndome así que ningún ataque me pueda dañar en absoluto.

Respondía el pony dragón, a la vez que se reía de forma presumida. Ahí Mike exclamó.

Mike: ¡Claro! ¡Por esa razón no te hacíamos ni una sola herida! Ya que técnicamente no llegábamos a tocarte si quiera.

Doomeye: Correcto. Veo que ya lo estáis cogiendo.

Respondía el asesino con una sonrisa malévola. Luego dijo el asesino a éstos.

Doomeye: Aun así ya es tarde para vosotros. Ahora sin perder más de mi valioso tiempo, os tengo que matar.

Decía el asesino preparando sus pistolas. Mike que había logrado ponerse de pie y Holy igual, le respondió.

Mike: No estés tan seguro amigo 'Modo Alidrake!

Gritó Mike y acto seguido Mike adoptó su forma de alicornio dragón como Holy la de fénix dragón. Doomeye se sorprendió al ver eso, pero enseguida recuperó la calma y comentó.

Doomeye: Vaya. Así que lo me contaron es cierto. Puedes convertirte en un pony dragón como yo.

Comentaba el asesino con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mike ahí le contestó desafiante.

Mike: No tanto como te gustaría. Holy ¿Lista?

Holy: Siempre lista.

Respondía la fénix dragón alzando el vuelo cerca el alicornio.

Mike: Perfecto ¡Dragón Bankai!

Holy se fusionó con Mike adoptando la armadura Caballero. Doomeye miraba con interés aquella nueva transformación.

Doomeye: Vaya. Que interesante, pero eso ni siquiera te servirá conmigo si no me puedes tocar.

Mike: Veamos eso.

Respondió Mike volando a toda velocidad para enfrentarse se nuevo a Doomeye.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Darkwing tenían problemas contra Sandstorm, donde el dragón de arena los estaba dando grandes problemas, debido principalmente a que a éste no le podían tocar por su cuerpo hecho de arena y porque podía adoptar su cuerpo para realizar múltiples ataques distintos. Al final logró atraparlos a todos con unos tentáculos hechos de arena que surgían del suelo, impidiendo moverse en absoluto a todos éstos.

El grupo trataba sin demasiado éxito de soltarse, pero no podían, ya que los tentáculos de arena eran bastante fuertes y les impedían moverse en absoluto.

Red: Tenemos que soltarnos rápido.

Dark: Es muy fácil de decir, maldita sea.

Agatha: ¿Cómo lucharemos contra todo un desierto lleno de arena?

White Shield abrió los ojos de impresión y sonrió.

White: Eso es, arena. Red Fire, aumente tu temperatura y ayúdame. Hay que calentarlo a más de 2000 grados.

Red Fire le hizo caso y usando sus poderes de fuego, comenzó a volverse más y más caliente al igual que White Shield que empleaba sus propios poderes del fuego. Al final la arena comenzó a volverse vidrio y los dos se soltaron al mismo tiempo que los tentáculos soltaban a los demás.

Darkwing: ¿Qué fue lo que habéis hecho los dos?

White: Recuerda que tengo la mente de Eye Fox, la arena tiene una base de silicio, si el Silicio se sobre calienta, se forma el vidrio.

Red: Eres un genio, mi querido White Sheild.

Le decía Red Fire, al mismo tiempo que le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar levemente a White Shield yque los demás se rieran. Sandstorm ahí les gritó.

 *** Lo de calentar la arena fue idea de Draigon 2.0 donde le agradezco la idea.**

Sandstorm: ¡Estupidos! ¡Que hayas logrado escapar, no impedirá que os destruya!

Rugía el dragón furioso. Ahí Red Fire y White Shield le dijeron desafiantes.

Red: Eso está por ver.

White: Ahora prepárate para convertirte en un gran estatua de cristal.

Los dos prendieron en llamas sus crines. White Shield activó las alas de su armadura y salio volando junto con Red Fire a toda velocidad hacia el dragón de arena. El dragón juntó sus garras y lanzó un gran chorro de arena que fue directo hacia el dúo, pero ambos se separaron esquivando el ataque. Acto seguido los dos comenzaron a volar en direcciones opuestas por alrededor del dragón, donde Sandstorm trataba de golpearlos sin éxito. Ambos iban volando a gran velocidad dejando una estela de fuego cada vez mayor, hasta que finalmente el dragón quedó cubierto por dicho fuego.

Los dos se alejaron de dicha burbuja de fuego justo cuando ésta explotó. Cuando la explosión de fuego terminó, lo único que quedaba era una gran estatua de vidrio del dragón, cuyos cristales brillaban ante la luz.

Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo arenoso delante de la estatua. El resto del grupo se acercó a ellos, felicitándoles por el trabajo bien hecho.

Rebeca: Bien hecho, chicos.

Agatha: Habéis parado los pies a ese tipo.

Sherrys: Como estatua sin duda queda mucho mejor.

Medic: Convertir la arena en vidrio sin duda fue una estupenda táctica.

Dark: Chicos. Esta vez lo habéis bordado.

Les felicitaban éstos a Red Fire y White Shield, mientras la pareja sonreían, pero las felicitaciones se interrumpieron cuando de repente la arena que estaba a pies de éstos saltó, mandando por los aires a todos ellos. De la arena se formó de nuevo Sandstorm para sorpresa de estos.

Medic: ¿Sandstorm?

Agatha: ¡Imposible! Debería ser ya una estatua de vidrio.

Dark: ¿Cómo ha salido de esa?

Comentaban éstas sorprendidas, mientras el dragón de arena riéndose, respondió.

Sandstorm: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creíais que iba a ser tan fácil? Mientras pise arena, no podréis acabar conmigo para nada ¡Y ahora sentid mi poder!

Bramaba el dragón alzando sus brazos y a los pies de éstos, fueron lanzados al aire por puños de arena. Acto seguido los puños de arena salieron volando y golpearon a éstos en el aire y luego fueron cayendo todos juntos. El dragón separó sus brazos formando dos grandes muros de arena y cuando el grupo estuvo entre ellas, el dragón junto de golpe sus garras, aplastando al grupo con dichos muros y luego tras deshacerse de la arena, todos ellos cayeron al suelo malheridos.

Sandstorm: Ja, ja, ja. No sois nada contra mí. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es rendiros y dejar que os destruya.

Se jactaba el dragón. Darkwing y Rebeca como Sherrys logrando levantarse, le dijeron.

Dark: Ni lo sueñes, amigo ¡Lion Bankai!

Gritó Darkwing alzando su brazalete y adoptando su modo Lion Bankai.

Dark: Ahora si que te daré tu merecido, maldito.

Le decía Darkwing de forma amenazante, mientras sacaba de su armadura unas filosas garras.

Rebeca: No serás la única, hermana. Yo también quiero darle su merecido ¡Sherrys! ¡Modo Espectral!

Sherrys: Marchando, señorita Rebeca.

Respondió el gato adoptando su forma espectral. Ahí Rebeca gritó.

Rebeca: ¡Fusión Sincronía!

Gritó Rebeca y el gato se fusionó con ella, adoptando su forma felina y con la armadura Bankai puesta.

Rebeca: Ahora si que estoy más que lista para darle su merecido a ese desgraciado.

Comentaba Rebeca sacando la Silver Tail y la Healig Tail. Ambas chicas se lanzaron hacia el dragón de arena, donde este último lanzó desde su cuerpo múltiples bolas de pinchos hechos de arena contra ellas. Las chicas esquivaban las bolas de pinchos y lograron llegar hasta el dragón. Darkwing le dio varios zarpazos con sus garras y Rebeca con sus espadas golpeaba en un costado, pero como las veces anteriores, el dragón no sufrió daño alguno por dichos ataques. Pese a ello, las chicas no se desanimaron por ello.

Con el grupo de Night Ray, Ocelot y Ayi. Éstos se enfrentaban al changeling híbrido.

Híbrido: ¡Sentid el verdadero poder de un híbrido!

Gritó el changeling híbrido, lanzando varios disparos mágicos contra el trío, donde éstos lo esquivaron de un salto y fueron corriendo hacia él.

Night: ¡Estallido Cristal!

Gritó Night Ray, creando una esfera de cristal con pinchos, el unicornio le dio una patada mandándola contra el híbrido donde le dio de lleno, provocando una gran explosión de cristal. Pese al ataque, el híbrido salió de la zona de explosión sin daños aparentes y trató de pisotear por encima a Night Ray,donde el unicornio se apartó dejando un doble de cristal que recibiera todo el ataque. El changeling destrozó sin problema alguno dicha estatua con su fuerte pisotón.

Ocelot trató de golpearlo con su espada, pero el híbrido lo detuvo con su casco la espada. Ayi aprovechando que estaba distraído, trató de atacarlo por el lado por donde no veía, pero la cola del changeling se convirtió en un tentáculo que lo agarró del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Ocelot al verlo, trató de ayudarlo, pero el changeling le dio un puñetazo en el estomago parando así su marcha. El híbrido no paró ahí y se giró violentamente golpeando a Ocelot con la cola con Ayi con él y mandando a ambos a volar a estrellarse contra una roca.

El híbrido iba cargando una esfera psionico para atacar a ambos espadachines, hasta que un sin fin de cristales iban impactando en su cuerpo, interrumpiendo así su ataque.

Night: ¡No toques a mis amigos, engendro!

Gritaba Night Ray volando con sus alas de cristal y disparando por ellas un sin fin de cristales contra el híbrido, donde este último se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse. Night Ray ganó altura y desde ahí creó una esfera de cristal de un tamaño mayor al unicornio y acto seguido la lanzó contra el híbrido. El híbrido salio volando hacia el cristal y lo atravesó como si nada hasta llegar al unicornio. Night Ray trató de golpearlo con un mazo de cristal, pero el híbrido lo paró con su casco y cogiendole del cuello con su magia, lo lanzó contra una zona dura sin arena, pero en el último momento Ayi de un gran salto, salvo al unicornio cogiendole en el aire y aterrizando de pie en el suelo.

Ayi: ¿Estás bien, enano?

Preguntaba sonriente el conejo, sosteniendo en brazos al unicornio. Night Ray ahí gritó.

Night: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de nosotros!

Gritaba el unicornio y señalando con el casco al híbrido que iba directo hacia ellos. Ayi dejó en el suelo al unicornio y preparó sus espadas listo para pelear, pero antes de que el changeling híbrido llegase, una bala de hielo impactó en el híbrido congelándolo en el aire. Ayi y Night Ray saltaron para atrás para evitar ser aplastados por la estatua de hielo.

Ocelot: Ahora si que he dejado prácticamente congelado al bicho ese.

Decía sonriente el espadachín. Night y Ayi se acercaron rápidamente al vaquero. El conejo mirando la pistola que empuñaba Ocelot, le comentó.

Ayi: Bonito revolver.

Ocelot: Gracias. Es la primera vez que disparo una bala de hielo con esta preciosidad. Se nota que Phalax ha hecho buenas mejoras con ella.

Comentaba sonriente el vaquero, mientras acariciaba con el casco su arma.

Night: Eso parece, compañero.

Comentaba el grupo tranquilamente, hasta que de improviso, la estatua de hielo se rompió en pedazos, liberando al híbrido de su interior. El grupo se puso en guardia al verlo.

Ayi: Amigo. Si tienes más balas todavía, más vale que las aproveches bien, porque esa cosa vuelve a la carga.

Ocelot: Tranquilo, amigo. Tengo balas de sobra. Aquí una nueva bala.

Ocelot disparó una bala de elemento oscuridad que impactó en el híbrido, cegándolo temporalmente con una nube oscura que le rodeaba la cabeza.

Ocelot: Un nuevo elemento. Elemento oscuridad.

Decía sonriente el espadachín, mientras el híbrido cegado, disparaba por todos lados, rayos mágicos tratando de dar al grupo sin éxito alguno.

Ocelot: Ahora probemos otro elemento. Electricidad.

Ocelot ahora disparo una bala de elemento electricidad que dio de lleno al híbrido. El impactó provocó una sacudida eléctrica en el híbrido que lo dejó temporalmente paralizado.

Night: Genial. Ahora me toca a mi darle lo suyo.

Decía el unicornio creando sus alas de cristal y saliendo volando hacia el híbrido. Ayi saltando, le acompaño.

Ayi: Espera, compañera. Déjame un poco a mí.

Ambos fueron directos hacia el híbrido, confiados en que lograrían golpearlo, pero justo en el último momento, ambos son detenidos en el aire por energía psíquicas impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

Ayi: ¿Qué pasa? No me puedo mover.

Night: Intento volar, pero no puedo.

Comentaban ambos flotando en el aire sin poder moverse. El híbrido dejó de lanzar rayos y con la cara aun cubierta por la niebla oscura, les dijo.

Híbrido: ¿En serio creíais que con una técnica tan burda, podríais conmigo? Sabía dónde estabais desde el principio en todo momento. Solo fingí que no me daba cuenta para que bajarais la guardia y poder atacaros.

Preguntaba el híbrido con una sonrisa burlona, mientras éste con su magia, deshacía la niebla oscura. Ahí riéndose, les dijo al grupo.

Híbrido: Y ahora lo vais a lamentar.

Dijo el híbrido todavía sujetando al unicornio y al conejo con sus energía psionicas, golpeando con dureza en el suelo a éstos. El híbrido aumentaba su poder, para provocar un efecto de aplastamiento en el unicornio y conejo que se podían mover en absoluto.

Night: No me puedo levantar.

Ayi: Maldita sea. Es como si tuviera un montón de pesas encima de la espalda que me impidieran levantarme.

Comentaban ambos, sintiendo un enorme peso encima de ellos, provocando que sintieran como si los estuvieran aplastándolos. El híbrido se iba riendo malvadamente mientras aumentaba la presión, hasta que Ocelot intervino para salvarlos.

Ocelot: ¡Suéltalos, engendro!

Gritó Ocelot, a la vez disparando varias balas de elemento fuego contra el híbrido, pero el hibrido con una barrera psionica, detuvo los ataques sin problemas. Ocelot lejos de desanimarse, corrió deprisa hacia el híbrido y saltó sacando su espada al mismo tiempo para darle un fuerte tajo para partirlo por la mitad, pero justo cuando la hoja estuvo a centímetros de tocarle la cabeza, el híbrido sin moverse lo paró con sus poderes, impidiendo moverse al espadachín.

Híbrido: Je, je, je. Buen intento.

Se reía el híbrido mientras alzaba a los tres en el aire, siendo éstos incapaces de hacer nada para liberarse. El híbrido los alzó por los aires y acto seguido los estrelló al suelo con dureza. Lo volvió a hacerlo, pero a mayor altura para luego caer con mayor dureza.

Los tres estaban lastimados por los duros golpes de antes, mientras el híbrido los alzaba una vez más con sus poderes.

Híbrido: ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa macabra. Ocelot ahí mirando al híbrido, sonrío y le dijo.

Ocelot: Pues si. "Titanfall"...

Dijo Ocelot con una enigmática sonrisa. El híbrido no entendía a lo que se refería, hasta que de repente hubo una especie de sonido en el cielo como de una explosión. Antes de que el híbrido pudiera saber que pasaba, del cielo cayó un titán clase Attlas aplastando por completo al híbrido y al mismo tiempo salvando a los tres de ser aniquilados por este.

No solo este titán. Más titanes descendieron del cielo todos ellos con el símbolo del Imperio Celeste en sus hombreras. Cuando dichos titanes llegaron a tierra, comenzaron a atacar a los bio dragones con fuerza.

Ocelot, Ayi y Night miraban al titán que los habían salvado antes. El compartimento se abrió revelando al piloto.

Tres: ¿Andros?

Exclamaron los tres a la vez al ver al pequeño dragón pilotando un titán.

Ayi: Pero enano ¿Se puede saber qué haces metido dentro de esa lata de sardinas gigante?

Preguntaba el conejo incrédulo al ver al dragón pilotando al titán. Andros sonriendo, le contestó mientras jugueteaba con sus garritas.

Andros: Buenoooo...Vi a estos titanes en espera y cuando vi a los pilotos meterse en los titanes, no me pude resistir ha meterme en uno y probarlo. La verdad es que estos titanes son la bomba. Deberíamos tener alguno de éstos en nuestro equipo.

Comentaba en cierto modo emocionado el dragón mientras manejando los mandos, hacía varios movimientos con los brazos del titán. Justo en ese momento, Andros notó que algo tiraba hacia arriba con él y fue empujado con titán y todo al suelo. El responsable era nada menos que el híbrido donde mirando furioso al grupo, les gritó.

Híbrido: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que me habéis enfurecido!

Gritó el híbrido, mientras llamas azules cubrían su cuerpo, y cambio a la de una enorme criatura demoníaca de dientes y colmillos afilados. El grupo se preparó para combatirlo incluyendo Andros que levantó el titán y cerró la cabina al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al híbrido con su ametralladora.

Híbrido: ¡Ahora sentid el poder de un híbrido en vuestras almas!

Gritaba el enorme demonio híbrido, formando llamas negras en sus garras y lanzándolas contra el grupo. Éstos lo esquivaron y se lanzaron hacia el híbrido. Andros desde el titán disparaba su arma contra el híbrido, cuyas balas impactaban en la dura piel del demonio. Ocelot y Ayi corrían de un lado a otro del demonio y saltando varias veces para darle potentes tajos con sus espadas en su cuerpo, provocando leves heridas. Night Ray creó un gran cañón de roca y sujetándola con su brazo, disparó un enorme pedrusco que dio de lleno al híbrido, haciéndolo retroceder y provocando una gran nube de arena a su vez que un gran surco.

El grupo iba corriendo para reencontrarse con el híbrido, pero la criatura apartó la roca que tenía encima y disparó un poderoso rayo contra éstos. Night Ray creó una barrera de cristal tratando de pararlo y Andros desde el titan lo ayudo, apoyando ambas manos del robot contra la pared. Pese a ello, el rayo logró destruir la barrera de cristal e impactó en el grupo causando una enorme explosión.

Cuando la explosión terminó, el grupo estaba en el suelo y el titán con algunos daños. El híbrido acercándose a éstos, les comentaba.

Híbrido: Ahora os voy a exterminar a los cuatro por interferir en el trabajo del amo.

En el grupo de Eye Fox, éstos combatían al minotauro híbrido.

Fox: ¡Toma flecha!

Gritó Eye Fox, disparando una flecha que fue directo hacia el híbrido, pero la criatura lo paró con su garra con la punta a centímetros de su cara. Ahí la punta que era redonda explotó, revelando ser una flecha explosiva. El minotauro recibió toda la explosión en su cara cubriéndola de humo.

Fox: ¡Ahora!

Vulcan y Araam armados con armas a corta distancia, fueron hacia el híbrido con intención de golpearlo.

Vulcan: Voy ha hacerle una cara nueva a ese tipo.

Decía Vulcan en su Modo Fuerza, listo para golpear al híbrido con sus enormes mazos de metal.

Araam: No si le doy yo antes, calvorota.

Decía el minotauro armado con su enorme maza. Ambos alzaban sus armas listos para golpear al híbrido con sus armas, pero dos grandes garras surgieron del humo negro, deteniendo en seco ambos ataques.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el híbrido surgió como si nada del humo negro y golpeó con la cabeza en el estomago de Araam y tiró para arriba para alzarlo en el aire.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Te lo mereces por tarado, so cornudo.

Se reía Vulcan, cuya risa fue interrumpida por un puñetazo que lo mandó a éste también al aire. El robot y el minotauro cayeron sobre la arena a gran altura.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Mi cabeza.

Araam: Maldita cosa horrenda. Esta vez ha tenido suerte, pero ahora lo pienso triturar.

Comentaba Araam, mientras sacaba su ametralladora pesada. Ahí Vulcan le replicó.

Vulcan: No si lo machaco yo antes con mis armas.

Decía esto el robot aun en su modo Fuerza, sacando sus ametralladoras de brazos y hombros como lanzaderas de misiles. Araam ahí le dijo.

Araam: Ahórrate toda esa artillería inútil. Mi ametralladora y yo nos bastamos para acabar con esa cosa.

Vulcan: ¡Ja! ¿Con ese especie de mondadientes gigante? Esa chatarra haría mejor quedarse en una chatarrería. Yo y mis armas nos bastamos para acabar con esa cosa.

Araam: Ni mucho menos. Yo lo haré.

Vulcan: No. Lo haré yo.

Ambos comenzaron discutir molestos con el otro, hasta que Eye Fox ahí les llamó la atención a ambos con tono muy molesto.

Fox: ¡Dejad de hacer el idiota, so tarugos y concentraos en la batalla que es lo que importa!

Vasslik: ¡Arquera, cuidado!

La gritaba el águila, tratando de avisar a Eye Fox de que el híbrido había disparado varias esferas de energía contra ella a toda velocidad. Vulcan y Araam miraron alarmados aquello.

Vulcan: ¡Eye Fox! ¡Aguanta, compañera! ¡Modo Velocidad!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Velocidad y fue corriendo a toda velocidad para ayudar a su compañera. Araam viendo eso, comentó.

Araam: Mi armadura no hace eso. Vaya. Parece que en ese campo, el calvorota me gana.

Eye Fox miraba las esferas dirigirse hacia ellas y se preparaba para huir, hasta que en el último momento, Vulcan la coge y la apartó de la trayectoria de ataque de las esferas que causaron potentes explosiones al chocar contra el suelo. El híbrido lanzó de nuevo las esferas contra Eye Fox y Vulcan, pero Bit intervino poniéndose delante. De su armadura se abrieron unos compartimentos lineales y de ellos surgieron varios micromisiles que impactaron contra las esferas, logrando neutralizar el ataque. Bit no se detuvo y convirtiendo sus brazos en cañones de energía, los apuntó contra el híbrido y gritó.

Bit: ¡Cañón Tempestad!

Gritó el robot, disparando dos potentes rayos azules que se juntaron a modo de espiral contra el híbrido. El híbrido se protegió con sus brazos recibiendo todo el potente disparo y retroceder poco a poco por la arena por la potencia del disparo, hasta que el robot cesó en su disparo. Bit ahora sacó dos cuchillas de energía y avanzó a toda velocidad contra el híbrido tratando de atravesarlo, pero el híbridolo esquivo echándose a un lado y lo agarró del brazo tirando de él.

Vulcan: ¡Aguanta, Bit! ¡Aquí llega la "Bomba Vulcan"!

Gritaba Vulcan todavía en su Modo Velocidad para ayudar a Bit, pero el híbirdo giró rápidamente golpeando con el robot a Vulcan y mandando a los dos a rodar contra el suelo.

El híbrido formó una esfera de energía en su garra dispuesto a aplastar a ambos robots, pero Vasslik disparando con su fusil múltiples balas contra él, interrumpiendo así su ataque, pero así dar oportunidad a Araam de golpearlo con dureza con su maza y mandarlo a volar. Eye Fox al verlo, no perdió tiempo y corriendo lo más rápida que podía, se deslizó en la arena por debajo del híbrido, a la vez disparando una flecha con cuerda que lo ató alrededor del híbrido atrapando así sus brazos. Black Wing con sus garras eléctricas, empleando su enorme velocidad, voló alrededor del híbrido realizando un sin de cortes a su vez que daños eléctricos al híbrido.

Cuando Eye Fox llegó al otro lado, el híbrido todavía atado, cayó al suelo y la arquera pegando una gran voltereta hacia atrás y por encima del híbrido, iba disparando flechas explosivas de forma incesante contra el híbrido, provocando varias explosiones.

Parecían que había logrando detener al híbrido, pero para sorpresa de éstos, el híbrido se levantó sin demasiados daños y rompiendo las cuerdas como si nada.

Vasslik: Un bicho duro sin duda.

Comentaba el águila donde volaba por el aire a unos metros del suelo con Black Wing a su lado.

Araam: No más duro que yo. Solo deja que lo acierte con mi mazo.

Decía el minotauro confiado, mientras empuñaba con ambas garras su mazo. Ahí Vulcan le comentó.

Vulcan: Más que yo seguro que no.

Decía Vulcan adoptando su Modo Flama y disparando un gran chorro de fuego. El híbrido ahí aleteó sus alas, deshaciendo el ataque de fuego de Vulcan.

Araam: Vaya birria de ataque. Como mucho, lo guardas para encender velas.

Le reprochaba el minotauro. Vulcan moleste, le contestó.

Vulcan: ¡Mi armadura es lo mejor que hay, pedazo de cornudo! ¡Tus armas si que son una porquería!

Araam: ¿Qué has dicho, calvorota?

Vulcan: ¡Lo que has oído, cornudo!

Decían muy enfadados los dos, mientras chispas eléctricas surgían de sus ojos.

Black: ¡Chicos! ¡Cuidado!

Ambos: ¿Qué?

Black Wing desde el aire trató de preverlos, pero ya era tarde. El híbrido desplazándose a una enorme velocidad, se plantó delante del robot y el minotauro y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, ambos son duramente golpeados por los puños del híbrido que los mandó a estrellarse a lo lejos en los montículos de arena.

Al ver eso, Vasslik disparó desde el aire su fusil contra el híbrido. El híbrido saltó hacia el águila y la bat pony. Black Wing voló hacia el híbrido para detenerlo con sus garras, pero su enemigo la apartó de un manotazo y Vasslik seguía disparando, pero al final es agarrado de la cabeza por el híbrido. El híbrido desciende con su garra todavía sujeta a la cabeza del águila y lo estrelló con dureza contra el suelo arenoso.

El águila estaba tumbado en el suelo con daños en su cuerpo y medio inconsciente. El híbrido alzó su pata con intención de aplastarle la cabeza, pero Black Wing a la velocidad del rayo, cogió a Vasslik en el último momento antes de que el híbrido lo fuera a aplastar.

Black: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Preguntaba la bat pony preocupada por el águila. Vasslik ahí la respondió algo débil.

Vasslik: Sí. Más o menos. Gracias, compañera.

Black Wing sonrió, pero no duro mucho porque al instante el híbrido se tele transportó justo delante de éstos y cargando su puño de energía, los golpeó a ambos tirandolos al suelo con dureza. El híbrido aterrizó en el suelo, mientras Eye Fox, Bit, Vulcan y Araam donde estos últimos habían logrado volver, lanzaron sus más potentes ataques contra el híbrido. El híbrido alzó su garra y con una barrera invisible, detuvo los ataques como si nada.

Acto seguido, el híbrido alzó su otra garra y con ambas, lanzó un poderoso rayo contra ellos.

Vulcan: De esto me ocupo yo ¡Modo Defensa!

Vulcan adoptando su Modo Defensa, desplegó su escudo para detener el ataque. El rayo chocó con violencia contra el escudo, obligando a Vulcan a emplearse a fondo para resistir el ataque, suponiendo mucho esfuerzo para él.

Fox: ¡Vulcan!

Araam: Aguanta, calvorota. Que te echo una mano.

Vulcan: Para nada. Puedo yo solo con esto.

Respondía el robot, pero el minotauro no le hizo caso y le empujaba por detrás para ayudarlo a aguantar en su sitio. Por desgracia, el rayo era muy potente y no pudieron evitar ser arrastrados hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas.

El híbrido avanzaba, mientras Bit y Vasslik disparaban con sus armas tratando de detenerlo, pero sin demasiado resultado. Eye Fox y Black Wing fueron a ver a Vulcan y Araam que estaban en el suelo.

Black: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Fox: Decid algo, tarugos.

Las decían ambas, mientras ambos chicos logrando levantarse, respondieron.

Vulcan: ¡Ay! Mi cabeza. Siento que me resuenan los circuitos internos.

Araam: A mí me duele en sitios que ni sabía que tenía.

Comentaban ambos y justo en ese momento, Bit y Vasslik cayeron al suelo a sus pies.

Fox: ¡Bit!

Black: ¡Vasslik!

Araam: ¿Estás bien, compañeros?

Comentaban éstos, preocupados por el grifo robot y el águila, mientras les ayudaban a levantarse.

Bit: Sistemas con daños menores, pero funcionales.

Vasslik: Mi madre. Ese híbrido es duro de verdad. No lo vamos a tener fácil.

Comentaban ambos, mientras veían al minotauro acercándose a éstos a paso lento, pero sin pausa.

En el grupo de Blue Sky, éstos se enfrentaban al grifo híbrido, donde la criatura los iba atacando por el aire, lanzando esferas de energía explosiva, obligando al grupo a evadirlos.

Lyndon: ¡Aquí tienes un flecha con tu nombre en ella, bicho feo!

Gritaba el grifo, disparando una flecha contra el híbrido. Por desgracia, el híbrido era muy veloz y lo esquivó sin problemas.

Camaleón: ¡Ya te tengo!

Gritó Camaleón con un disfraz de cazador de insectos con un cazamariposas gigantes, logrando atrapar al híbrido.

Camaleón: Ya eres mío.

Celebraba el robot changeling, pero su celebración duro poco, ya que el híbrido rompió la red. El híbrido trató de darle con un rayo que surgía de su garra al changeling, pero el robot changeling logro evitarlo con un disfraz de mosca y salir volando.

Ghost se tele transportó justo detrás del grifo y le lanzó un Rayo Hielo encerrándolo en un bloque de hielo y caer duramente al suelo. Por desgracia no estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado en el bloque, ya que el híbrido lo rompió en pedazos para acto seguido lanzar una llamarada por el pico hacia donde estaba el grupo.

Lyndon: ¡Quema, quema, quema!

Decía el grifo volando tan rápido como podía, para evitar las letales llamas que iban detrás de él. Blue Sky paró las llamaradas con su escudo, reteniendo así el ataque.

Sky: ¡Convocar Paladines!

Gritó Blue Sky, convocando a cuatro robots paladines parecidos a él, pero con cascos en la cabeza y armados con escudos y espadas. Los cuatro robots paladines fueron hacia el híbrido que aun seguía lanzando su llamarada. El híbrido al verlos, dejó del lanzar fuego y se preparó para recibir a los robots paladines.

Uno trató de golpearle por arriba, pero el híbrido lo esquivó echando a un lado y le atravesó el pecho con su garra, destruyéndolo así. El segundo paladín trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero el híbrido rápidamente se giró y detuvo el ataque con su garra y acto seguido le agarró del brazo para tirar de él y usarlo como escudo para protegerse el ataque del tercer paladín, haciendo que con su espada le atravesara la cabeza de su compañero. El grifo soltó al segundo paladín para alejarse y disparar una esfera de energía que lo lanzó contra ambos robots, destruyéndolos en el proceso. El cuarto paladín que quedaba se lanzó hacia el híbrido, pero el híbrido con un simple movimiento de su garra, le arrancó la cabeza mandándolo en el aire y cuando cayó, la agarró con su garra para aplastarla como si fuera de latón.

Jet: Contra robots pareces fuerte, pero veamos si conmigo eres tanto.

Le decía de forma retadora Jet armado con sus pistolas, disparando una y otra vez contra el híbrido. El híbrido caminaba a paso rápido, desplazándose a la velocidad del rayo de un lado a otro para esquivar las balas que iban hacia él. Jet trataba de acertarle con sus balas, pero todos sus intentos acaban frustrados hasta que el híbrido apareció justo delante de él y trató de atravesarle el corazón con su garra. Jet tuvo que pegar un salto hacia atrás sin dejar de disparar, para evitar el ataque y sin dejar éste de disparar. Como las veces anteriores, el híbrido seguía evitando los disparos con facilidad y a la velocidad del rayo avanzó hasta Jet donde le agarró del cuello, suspendiéndolo así en el aire.

Híbrido: ¿Unas últimas palabras, mono sin pelo?

Jet: Vete el infierno, monstruo.

Respondía de forma retadora el humano tratando de dispararle en la cara. pero el híbrido con su magia le quitó las pistolas. El híbrido alzó su garra dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón, hasta que una flecha le atravesó la garra deteniendo su ataque. Otra flecha le atravesó la otra garra con que sujetaba a Jet, obligando al híbrido a soltarlo y que Jet se apartara rápidamente del híbrido.

Cerca de éstos, estaba Lyndon, siendo el que había disparado las flechas

Lyndon: Aléjate de nuestro compañero, monstruo o la próxima flecha te irá de ceja en ceja.

Le amenazaba de forma retadora el grifo, mientras apuntaba con su ballesta al híbrido. Pese a la amenaza, el híbrido se mantenía tranquilo mientras avanzaba hacia el grifo. Lyndon al ver que el híbrido no se detenía, decidió actuar.

Lyndon: Como quieras. Comete flecha láser (le tengo que agradecer a la arquerita que me prestara alguna de sus flechas. Tal vez invitándola a alguna cena romántica).

El grifo disparó una flecha que fue directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido la agarró con su garra la flecha con la punta enfrente de su rostro, justo en ese momento, la punta se abrió y de ella salio un rayo láser que impactó en el rostro del híbrido, causando una explosión en su rostro. El grifo lo celebro.

Lyndon: ¡Toma ya! La arquera tenía razón. Todos pican siempre en el truco de parar la flecha con la garra, teniendo la punta delante de su rostro.

Celebraba el grifo, pero justo apareció al instante el híbrido enfrente de él sin apenas daños aparentes. Lyndon temeroso, retrocedió.

Lyndon: Carai. Esto, amigo ¿No podríamos llegar a una cuerdo? Quiero decir. Puede que tú seas un híbrido de esos, pero aun así eres un grifo como yo. Ambos somos grifos y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo entre grifos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Lyndon mientras se reía de forma nerviosa, tratando de ganar tiempo, pero en respuesta recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó volando al cielo.

Ghost: ¡LYNDON! Maldito engendro.

Sky: El único que lo puede sacudir de esa manera soy solo yo.

Camaleón: Te vamos a dar lo tuyo por golpear a nuestro compañero.

Ghost lanzó una bocanada de hielo, Blue Sky cargó de energía su arma y lanzó un poderoso tajo vertical. Camaleón disfrazado de pirata con cañón, disparó un andanada. El híbrido se rió y con un movimiento horizontal de su brazo, creó un arco de energía que destruyó los ataques sin esfuerzo. Acto seguido, con sus alas creó un tornado que fue lanzado hacia el grupo y sin que éstos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, fueron alcanzados por el tornado y mandados a volar para luego aterrizar en la arena del desierto.

Híbrido: Todos los que se enfrenten al amo, morirán.

Decía el híbrido mientras se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras.

Volviendo con Mike y las otras. El alidrake en su modo Dragon Bankai, se movía a toda velocidad en su Modo Mega Misil atacando por todas partes al pony dragón. Por desgracia, ninguno llegaba a herirlo ya que como las veces anteriores, el asesino al tener consistencia de electricidad, los ataques pasaban sobre él sin dañarlo lo más mínimo. Mientras Mike seguía atacando, el asesino sin moverse del sitio, se iba riendo.

Doomeye: Estupido mocoso. Ninguno de tus ataques me puede afectar en absoluto ¿Es qué no te das cuenta ya? Soy prácticamente invencible.

Mike: ¡Toma invencibilidad!

Gritó Mike a unos metros de este lanzando un poderoso rayo psionico contra el asesino. Por desgracia, dicho ataque solo le atravesó al asesino sin dañarlo en absoluto.

Doomeye: Veo que sigues insistiendo en conseguir algo imposible, niño.

Mike: Cállate ¿Es que nunca paras de hablar?

Mike se lanzó a toda velocidad sacando la Dragon Tail y la Stellar Blade y trató de golpearlo, pero esta vez el asesino bloqueó el ataque con sus cascos ambas espadas. El asesino se rió y generó una intensa corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo entero del alicornio haciéndole gritar de dolor y salir despedido, estrellándose el alicornio contra una roca. Maya y Heart Fire alarmadas, gritaron.

Maya: ¡Mike!

Heart: ¡Padre!

Ambas chicas fueron a socorrer a Mike que estaba en el suelo mal herido. Éstas la ayudaron ha levantarse.

Maya: ¿Estás bien, compañero?

Heart: Papá. Di algo.

Comentaban ambas preocupadas. Mike logrando ponerse de pie, las respondió.

Mike: Tranquilas, chicas. Todo sale según lo previsto.

Decía el alicornio con total confianza. Las chicas no parecían entender lo que las decía Mike.

Maya: ¿A qué te refieres según lo previsto? Hasta ahora ese bestia nos está dando una paliza y por culpa de esa maldita habilidad suya, no le hemos podido tocar.

Explicaba Maya sin comprender a lo que se refería Mike. El alicornio sonriendo, la respondió a la gata.

Mike: De eso se trata. Voy a usar su propia habilidad contra él mismo.

Ninguna de las chicas entendía a lo que se refería, pero de improviso Mike salió a toda velocidad volando de nuevo contra el asesino, donde este último se reía.

Doomeye: Veo que no aprendes, chico. Adelante. Golpéame. No me voy a mover.

Mike: (Perfecto. Ha picado el anzuelo).

Pensaba Mike sin dejar de volar directo hacia el asesino, mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing y Rebeca seguía atacando de forma incesante al dragón de arena, pero incapaces de hacerle el más mínimo daño. El dragón ya cansado de esperar, dijo.

Sandstorm: Basta de tonterías.

Alrededor del dragón, se formó un tornado de arena que se llevó volando a ambas chicas y éstas cayeron cerca del grupo. El grupo fue a socorrerlas.

Sandstorm: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidos. No podéis golpear a lo que no podéis tocar.

Se jactaba el dragón avanzando hacia el grupo, justo cuando una de sus patas estuvo a punto de tocar el agua de un gran oasis. En ese momento el dragón dándose cuenta de ello se, detuvo y apartó el pie del agua.

Sandstorm: ¡Quieto! Por poco toco el agua. Que fastidioso habría sido eso.

Comentaba nervioso el dragón, tratando de evitar el agua a toda costa. Medic y Agatha se dieron cuenta de ello y comentaron.

Medic: Oye ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ese dragón ha tratado de evitar el agua?

Agatha: Sí. Ya lo he visto. Y eso me hace sospechar de una cosa.

Respondía la chica de piel verde, sospechando de que el dragón evitase el agua era por algo más que el hecho de no querer mojarse.

Red: Chicas ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Preguntaba la alicornio preocupada por Darkwing y Rebeca. Ahí ambas respondieron.

Dark: Sí. Estamos bien.

Rebeca: Aunque ese bicho es bastante duro.

Comentaron las dos algo adoloridas. Ahí Darkwing dijo.

Dark: Hagamos lo que hagamos, está claro que no le podremos tocar. Quizás es momento de emplear mi otra técnica.

Agatha: ¿Qué otra técnica?

Dark: Ya lo veréis ¡Modo Agilidad!

Gritó Darkwing, adoptando su Modo Agilidad y corrió a gran velocidad hacia el dragón de arena.

Rebeca: ¡Darkwing! ¡Espera! ¡No seas loca!

Trataba de detenerla Rebeca, pero Darkwing no se detuvo y seguía corriendo hacia el dragón, donde el enorme reptil la esperaba confiado.

Sandstorm: Niña tonta. Hagas lo que hagas, no lograrás golpearme en absoluto.

Mike y Darkwing seguían avanzando a toda velocidad hacia sus enemigos, donde los dos villanos sonreían confiados en que no lograrían dañarlos en absoluto. Mike y Darkwing cuando estuvieron al alcance de éstos, prepararon su ataque alzando sus brazos para golpear a sus adversarios y en ese momento ambos dijeron.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Busoushoku!

Dijeron los dos alicornios a la vez y en el momento que lo hicieron, sus brazos quedaron envueltos en una energía y dichos brazos quedaron completamente negros. Finalmente ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra Doomeye y Sandstorm, estando estos últimos sonriendo malignamente y completamente confiados en que sus ataques no les afectarían.

En ese momento, en el desierto se oyeron unos fuertes gritos de dolor que se podía oír en la lejanía.

Doomeye tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras Mike con su puño envuelto en un color negro, se la enterró en el estómago.

Maya y Heart Fire: ¿Le ha dado?

Exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez, donde estaban enormemente sorprendidas al ver que finalmente Mike había logrado golpear al asesino.

Por otro lado, Sandstorm tenía también una expresión de dolor, mientras Darkwing con su casco impregnado en la extraña sustancia negra, había enterrado su puño en el estomago del dragón.

Agatha y Rebeca: ¿Le ha dado?

Dijeron ambas chicas, sorprendidas de que esta vez Darkwing hubiese logrado golpear al dragón de arena. Ahí Red Fire y los otros, sonrientes dijeron.

Red: Muy astuta. Darkwing ha usado el Busoushoku.

White: Cierto. Muy lista por su parte.

Rebeca: ¿El Busoushoku?

Agatha: ¿Qué es el Busoushoku?

Preguntaron ambas chicas sin comprender a lo que se refería estos.

Camaleón: Luego os lo explicamos. Lo único que debéis saber, es que ahora ese dragón va a tener problemas de verdad je, je, je.

Comentaba el changeling riéndose maliciosamente.

Mike y Darkwing comenzaron a golpear a ambos con sus brazos envueltos en un color negro y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez lograban golpear una y otra vez al asesino y al dragón de arena. El asesino y el dragón no lograban comprender como es que esta vez lograban golpearlos sin que sus defensas se activasen siquiera.

De un puñetazo, Mike hizo retroceder al asesino donde este último no comprendía como es que su defensa de rayos no lo estaba protegiendo. El asesino sacudiéndose la cara, comentaba para sí mismo.

Doomeye: ¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible que me esté golpeando! Seguro que he perdido la concentración por un momento y por eso no me ha protegido mi elemento. Eso es.

Mike avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el Doomeye, mientras el asesino se concentraba en su defensa de rayos para protegerse. Esta vez estaba el asesino confiado en que funcionaría, pero por desgracia no fue así. Mike logró conectarle otro potente puñetazo en toda la cara al asesino que lo mandó al cielo y Mike tele transportándose encima de Doomeye, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con sus brazos cubiertos de aquel extraño color negro. Dicho asesino se estrelló contra el suelo con dureza.

Mike aterrizó en el suelo, mientras Maya y Heart Fire se acercaban a Mike.

Maya: Vaya, Mike. No sé que has hecho, pero ha sido una completa pasada.

Heart: Sí, padre. Ha sido super cool.

Le felicitaban ambas chicas, mientras Mike sonreía, pero una explosión de rayos interrumpiendo la celebración. De la explosión de rayos apareció Doomeye con su ropa rota y completamente furioso gritó.

Doomeye: ¡Nunca antes nadie me había hecho tanto daño! ¡Ahora sufrid, malditos!

Gritaba completamente furioso el asesino, lanzando un poderoso rayo eléctrico contra éstos. Mike no tuvo tiempo de crear una barrera, por lo que cruzó sus brazos negros, donde recibió todo el impacto. Mike era arrastrado junto con las chicas, hasta estrellarse éstos contra la ladera de una cordillera rocosa. Doomeye no se paró ahí y disparó un rayo contra la cima, enterrando así en rocas al trío.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing lograban golpear una y otra vez con sus garras cubiertas de metal negro por todos lados al dragón, causando daño al enorme reptil.

Dark: ¿Qué, feo? ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Y ésta? ¿Y ésta también?

Le decía la alicornio, golpeando una y otra vez al dragón donde este último iba recibiendo todos los ataque sin que su defensa de arena se activase. Al final el dragón ya harto de ser golpeado, gritó.

Sandstorm: ¡Ya estoy harto!

Rápidamente el dragón se giró y golpeó con su cola a la alicornio, donde la mandó hacia el oasis. El impacto hizo que el agua que había ahí cayera sobre el brazo derecho del dragón de arena.

Sandstorm: ¡Y ahora muere, mocosa!

Gritó el dragón tratando de crear un tridente en su brazo derecho, pero no hubo cambio alguno. Aquello extraño al dragón.

Sandstorm: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no se transforma mi...?

En ese momento, el dragón vio que su brazo estaba mojado y aquello lo alarmo.

Sandstorm: ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi brazo está mojado! ¡Vamos! ¡Sécate! ¡Sécate de una maldita vez!

Gritaba desesperado el dragón, tratando de secar el brazo. Medic y Agatha pudieron confirmar sus sospechas.

Medic: Como sospechábamos.

Agatha: Por lo visto, ese dragón no puede usar sus poderes de arena en aquellas partes que esté cubiertas de agua.

Comentaban ambas chicas que habían descubierto el punto débil del dragón de arena. Darkwing que había salido del agua, comentó.

Dark: Con que ese es su punto débil ¿Eh? Entonces ahora sabemos como machacarlo.

En ese momento, Selenis contactó con el equipo mediante los comunicadores.

Dark: Aquí Darkwing.

Selenis: Señorita Darkwing. Quiero deciros que Phalax ha terminado el dispositivo de la Lanza de Orion para los artefactos ancestrales.

Decía la conservadora. Darkwing sonrió al oír eso y respondió.

Dark: ¿En serio? Es perfecto. Entonces necesito que nos envíes varios artefactos incluyendo a nuestros amigos del Equipo Alquimia. Otra cosa. Para mi grupo necesito que envíes artefactos con poderes sobre el agua. El enemigo que nos enfrentamos es vulnerable a dicho elemento.

Selenis: ¿A los otros? No creo que sea recomendable que los otros tengan artefactos celestes tan poderosos.

Dark: Pero Mike lo haría, así que por favor, Selenis. Hazlo. Es situación de vida y muerte.

Selenis soltó un suspiro, ya que sabía perfectamente que Mike lo aprobaría sin dudarlo.

Selenis: Está bien. Phalax os lo envía ya.

Respondía Selenis y de inmediato varios artefactos celestes fueron teletransportados de la cámara acorazada del Imperio Celeste a todos sus miembros, salvo a los que tenían ya artefactos consigo.

En el grupo de Darkwing, Rebeca obtuvo el Libro de las Profundidades. Un libro azul con símbolos blancos relacionados con el agua. Agatha recibió el Centro de los Mares, un cetro con mango largo azul con cintas doradas en partes de ella. El extremo superior tiene forma de alas extendidas de ave doradas con extremos blancos y encima unos aros dorados abiertos por un lado terminados en puntas azules y en su interior portaba una esfera azul. Lily obtuvo la Espada Gigante de los Mares. Una gran espada grabada azul curva con símbolos de agua y hielo en ella. Empuñadura verde y una gema azul en la parte final. Pese a que el arma tenía un tamaño mayor que la dragona, Lily pudo empuñarla con ambos brazos sin problemas.

Por supuesto, Darkwing sacó la Mega Arma con elemento agua. Medic los Truenos Golpeadores. White Shield sacó su nueva arma los Látigos Lambda. Dos brazaletes de color platino con el símbolo Lamdba en ellos. Red Fire sacando la Red Queen y la Ultra Blaster, las combinó para forma la Ultra Red Queen.

Ayi obtuvo La Sunrise y la Dark Night. Dos espadas gemelas. La Sunrise era una espada de hoja dorada brillante como el sol, donde brillan chispas luminosas en el interior de la hoja. Con empuñadura en forma de ángeles dorados con varias alas alrededor. Pomo blanco y el extremo tenía la imagen del sol. La Dark Night era una espada de hoja negra oscura como la noche, donde brillan chispas rojas en el interior de la hoja. Con empuñadura en forma de ángeles oscuros con varias alas alrededor. Pomo negro y el extremo tenía la imagen de la luna.

Ocelot por supuesto, preparó la Elemental Bullet y la Hamer sword para combatir.

Vasslik la Escopeta Vulcano. Una escopeta grande y larga rectangular con inscripciones celestes en esta y símbolos de fuego en la culata del arma. Al otro lado poseía una culata de metal con gema roja enzarzada en ella

Araam el Mengual del Seísmo. Un enorme mengual marrón con la bola en forma de piedra redonda con partes planas en ella. Junto con el Mengual, había unos guantes de metal gris con inscripciones celestes que pudo el minotauro ponerse en sus zarpas sin problemas y gracias a ello podía elevar la bola de metal como si no pesara nada.

Vulcan sacó el Martillo Atronador y luego colocó la Magma Explosive en el adaptador de su hombro listo para combatir. Eye Fox combino el Arco del Cielo con el Predator para forma la Ballesta Celestia Predator. Black Wing combino las Garras de Dragón con la Solar Blade para así formar la Dragón Solar Blade. También se equipo con las Alas de la Ascensión.

Jet obtuvo el Aliento del Dragón. Un bazooka negro enorme casi mas grande que un pony. En un extremo estaba la imagen de un dragón con la boca abierta como si a lanzar fuego se tratara. Lyndon inesperadamente obtuvo el Colmillo de la Cobra. Un arco Negro con protección para el casco que la sujeta, con una gema amarilla brillante encima de dicha protección. Con extremos del arco color verde en forma de cuchillas o colmillos.

Blue Sky combino la Lanza Gungnir con la Light Saber para formar la Lanza Láser Gungnir. Ghost Preparó la Hoja de la Parca y Camaleón la Morfo Arma.

Mientras tanto, Doomeye seguía enfrente de las rocas con que había logrado enterrar a Mike y a las otras.

Doomeye: Y ahora pudríos para siempre en el infierno.

Decía el asesino, pero de improviso las rocas comenzaron a temblar y a oírse como el sonido de una excavadora.

Doomeye: ¿Y eso?

Preguntó el asesino sin comprender lo que pasaba y justo en ese momento, las rocas estallaron siendo liberados Mike y las otras. Mike portaba una armadura extraña, distinta a las que había usado anteriormente. Una armadura gris con detalles metálicos. En sus brazos portaba unas garras enormes con que excavó la roca (Al estilo Wargreymon de Digimon). Dichas garras desaparecieron mientras Doomeye miraba incrédulo la escena.

Doomeye: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo has,,,?

Mike: Muy simple. Con mi Modo terráqueo* puedo excavar en la roca y moverse bajo tierra como los topos.

* **Idea de Dragon 2.0 al cual se lo agradezco**

Respondía el alicornio sonriente. Maya portaba en sus garras los Colmillos de la Oscuridad. Dos grandes espadas gravadas negras con detalles rojos. Una con la parte con colmillos en la parte de atrás y la otra dentada.

Maya: No esta mal estas armas. Debo decir que el Imperio Celeste tiene unos bonitos juguetes.

Comentaba la gata, admirando las armas que habían llegado hacia ella mediante el tele transporte por parte de la Lanza de Orión. Doomeye más furioso como nunca estuvo en su vida, gritó.

Doomeye: ¡Me da igual que tengas una nueva armadura! ¡Te voy a destruir de una vez por todas!

El asesino lanzó un rayo descomunal contra Mike, donde el alicornio se quedó parado en el sitio tranquilamente. El rayo le impactó por completo, pero Mike no sintió nada en absoluto. El asesino le extraño eso, pero decidió atacar de nuevo. Saltó por encima del alicornio y lanzando desde su cuerno un poderoso rayo eléctrico que cubrió por completo a Mike. Inesperadamente dicho ataque no parecía surtir efecto en el alicornio y el asesino retrocedió alejándose de Mike.

Doomeye: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué mis ataques no le afectan?

Se preguntaba el asesino sin comprender por que sus ataques eléctricos le afectaba. Mike desde lejos, le contestó.

Mike: Ya basta de lucecitas. Hora de darte tu merecido.

Mike se lanzó hacia el asesino dispuesto a golpearle. El asesino vio que Mike no volvió a cubrir su brazo con aquella sustancia negra, ahí sonrió maliciosa pensando que no le podría golpear de nuevo, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Mike logró conectarle otro puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó volando y luego tele transportándose le dio una patada en toda la cara.

Mike: Amigo. Debes saber que en mi forma terráqueo tengo propiedades de tierra, por lo que tus técnicas eléctricas son ahora inútiles contra mí.

Le decía el alicornio, mandando con su patada contra Maya y Heart Fire y ahí les gritó a éstas.

Mike: ¡Ahora, chicas! ¡En su estado no puede activar su habilidad especial!

Decía Mike y ambas chicas asintieron.

Heart: ¡Baile de Fuego!

La alicornio rodeó de fuego sus cascos y se lanzó hacia el asesino, donde Doomeye recibió con una patada en la cara. Ahí la alicornio comenzó a girar como si bailara, dando un sin fin de bofetadas y patadas al asesino. Luego se apartó para dejar paso a Maya para que la gata lo golpeara con ambas espadas cargadas de oscuridad, causando un daño atroz al asesino.

Mike: Chicos. Es hora de que todos subamos de nivel.

Se comunicaba Mike con el grupo y estos asintieron.

Red: Completamente de acuerdo. Chicos. Vamos todos.

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Red Fire: ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego!

Ocelot: ¡Modo Duelo!

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Black: ¡Modo Estela!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Samurai!

 **Nota autor: Cambie el modo Gran Shogun a Modo Samurai. Podéis ver su nuevo diseño en sus datos en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis".**

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

Sky: ¡Modo Gran Paladín!

Ghost: ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo!

White: ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

Todos adoptaron sus formas avanzadas. Maya y los otros miembros del Equipo Alquimia viendo eso, no pudieron evitar admirar sus nuevas formas.

Maya: No esta nada mal. Chicos. Demostremos que nosotros no nos quedamos atrás.

Equipo Alquimia: ¡Sí!

Todos: ¡Emergencia, Modalidad Especial!

Nada mas gritar eso, el Equipo Alquimia obtuvo armaduras especiales.

Maya obtuvo un traje de combate que era una camisa de manga corta color negro con la insignia de la federación. Un chaleco de combate táctico, boina negra con la insignia, lentes con tintes amarillos y un pequeño comunicador en su oreja. Falda y espinilleras.

Maya: ¡Maya la Prodigiosa!

A Jet se le extendieron sus partes robóticas y unas líneas rojas aparecieron, adquirió también una boina con el comunicador, sus ojos pasaron de ser normales a tener un tono amarillo. Chaleco de combate táctico y sus puños se rodearon de un aura celeste.

Jet: ¡Jet Omega el Ilusionista!

Araam se le volvió negra la armadura con toques dorados y desprendían líneas celestes. Su brazo derecho se materializaba un hacha de energía de fusión y en el izquierdo un escudo gravitacional.

Araam: ¡Araam el Impenetrable!

Vasslik adquiría prendas parecidas a las de Maya, pero con pantalones en vez de falda (no os hagáis con ideas raras XDD). Un equipo antibalas y en su ojo derecho aparecía un visor de color verde y con una mirilla en tono amarillo. Sus alas se revestían de metal ligero al igual que sus garras y piernas.

Vasslik: ¡Vasslik el Ojo Virtuoso!

Ayi adquiría una boina negra con las gafas amarillas y el comunicador en su oreja, pero en lugar de uniforme recibía un una armadura parecida a la de Araam, solo que mucho más ligera y en tonos azul oscuro y celestes. Sus katanas desactivaban la funda de madacita revelando las hojas de antimateria y sobre todo sus tobilleras obtenían un par de propulsores.

Ayi: ¡Ayi el Filo del Infinito!

Terminaron el grupo de adquirir sus trajes especiales, donde el grupo de Mike no pudo evitar admirar dichas armaduras.

Mike: No están nada mal esas armaduras.

Maya: Las vuestras tampoco están nada mal, guapo.

Ambos sonrieron y se prepararon para combatir al enemigo, esta vez contando con ventaja.

Lily: No quiero que lastimen a mis amigos. No quiero que salgan lastimados ¡NO QUIEROOOO!

Gritó Lily donde tenía un gran miedo en su interior y en ese momento su cuerpo fue envuelto en un aura de energía, aumentando así sus poderes.

Lily: Ahora que sufran nuestros enemigos.

Comentaba la dragona con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sostenía con ambas garras el enorme espadón.

Agatha: ¿Qué la ha pasado a la dragona?

Preguntaba la humana. Ahí Rebeca la respondió.

Rebeca: Es su modo Frenesi. Se activa cuando está entra en pánico o algo así. Gracias a ello, adquiere un gran poder.

Mike en su modo Terraqueo, golpeaba una y otra vez a Doomeye, mientras el asesino trataba de evitarlo con sus técnicas eléctricas, pero de nada sirvió. Mike le agarró del brazo al asesino y lo lanzó contra Maya donde la gata le dio una fuerte patada en toda la cara, que lo mandó hacia Heart Fire y la alicornio cargando de fuego su casco, lo mandó volando al cielo. Mike desde ahí, creo un pedrusco gigante desde su casco y lo lanzó contra Doomeye, donde el asesino sufrió de lleno el ataque y luego cayó al suelo enormemente adolorido.

Ocelot y Ayi con sus armas, combatían al híbrido changeling. Ocelot disparaba su Elemental Bullet múltiples balas elementales donde el híbrido era acribillado por dichas balas. Ayi con las dos espadas celestes, saltó hacia el híbrido y le dio un sin fin de tajos, realizando grandes y mortales cortes cargados de energía solar y lunar por todo su cuerpo de changeling híbrido.

Night Ray se unió y creando un gran martillo de cristal y roca, donde con ella aplastó con dureza al híbrido, causándole un daño atroz.

Vulcan golpeó con dureza con el Martillo Atronador al minotauro híbrido que lo mandó hacia Araam. El minotauro armado con el enorme mengual que lo hizo girar varias veces por la cadena, lanzó dicha arma contra el híbrido causándole un daño atroz en su espalda mandándolo al cielo. Desde ahí Vulcan disparó la Magma Explosive al igual que Eye Fox la Ballesta Predator, cuyos disparos combinados causaron una enorme explosión en el cielo donde el híbrido caía mal herido al suelo, pero antes de que llegara siquiera, Vasslik con la escopeta celeste disparó una carga de energía, dándole de lleno al híbrido y Bit se le unió disparando un rayo azul desde sus garras que le dio de lleno también, haciendo que cayera al suelo con serias heridas.

Blue Sky con su arma, le dio un potente golpe que mando volando al híbrido grifo donde estaba Ghost. La pony fantasma con la Hoja de la Parca se lanzó hacia el híbrido y le dio múltiples tajos con el arma, causando grandes daños al híbrido. Camaleón con la Morfo Arma convertida en un gran cañón de energía, donde disparó contra el híbrido que lo mandó al cielo. Lyndon con los Colmillos de la Cobra y Jet con el Aliento de Dragón, dispararon de forma incesante contra el híbrido acribillándolo por completo y éste cayó al suelo con grandes heridas por su cuerpo.

Darkwing con la Mega Arma con hoja de agua, realizó un fuerte tajo contra el dragón de arena. causando grandes daños a éste. Rebeca con el Libro de las Profundidades, lo uso para crear una versión potenciada de un pentagrama del arte del agua, invocando al poderoso Leviatan (De Final Fantasy VIII) donde la criatura creó un poderoso oleaje que empapo por completo al dragón, anulando por completo sus poderes sobre la arena. Medic aprovechó para moverse a gran velocidad y golpear una y otra vez con los Truenos Golpeadores, causando daños eléctricos al dragón. Agatha y Lily con sus armas lanzaron, ataques de agua donde cusaron grandes daños al dragón donde ahí gritaba de dolor éste. White Shield con los látigos Lamdba, creó una red eléctrica con que atrapó al dragón, causando un gran daño eléctrico en el enorme reptil.

Doomeye, Sandstorm y los híbridos estaban bastante tocados. El grupo decidió que ya era hora de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Choque Planetario!

 **Música Finisher. (Esto va para largo).**

Mike volvió a sacar sus garras excavadoras. Doomeye veía hacer eso al alicornio sin saber que planeaba.

Doomeye: ¿Qué pretendes hacer, mocoso?

Preguntaba el asesino. Mike no dijo nada, simplemente golpeó con las garras contra el suelo, provocando una gran grieta que avanzó hacia Doomeye haciendo que el suelo por donde pisara se desprendiera de la zona y ascendiera hacia el cielo. Mike sin perder tiempo, voló hasta el cielo hasta perderse de vista. Luego reapareció con una de sus garras clavada en una gran roca gigantesca y fue descendiendo con ella hacia el asesino. Doomeye no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como el alicornio bajando como un meteorito con la roca gigante, lo golpeó con enorme fuerza a este provocando un temblor descomunal a su vez que destruía la plataforma donde estaba el asesino.

Doomeye: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba el asesino, sintiendo un daño descomunal por todo su cuerpo como si lo estuvieran aplastando. Al final el asesino acabó tumbado en el suelo con grandes daños en su cuerpo.

Ocelot: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Disparo Elemental Versión Dos!

Ocelot apuntó con la Elmental Bullet al híbrido changeling y disparó no una bala. En su lugar disparó múltiples balas elementales como fuego, agua, tierra, viento, electricidad, hielo, luz, oscuridad y demás elementos y el híbrido fue acribillado por todas ellas. El híbrido gritaba de dolor, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo con varios agujeros de balas, explotó en pedazos.

Black Wing: ¡Ascensión Solar!

Las Alas de la Ascensión de Black Wing comenzaron a brillar como la luz del sol. Luego ascendió a toda velocidad hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista. Luego descendió a toda velocidad como un cometa llameante de luz solar que iba directo hacia el minotauro híbrido. El híbrido no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como el cometa chocó contra él, causando una intensa luz solar llameante cegador, acabando así con el híbrido.

Ghost: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Puertas del Tártaro!

Todo se volvió oscuro y una puerta tipo rejas infernales apareció. Dichas rejas se abrieron, revelando una barca y Ghost subiéndose a ella, avanzó hacia el híbrido grifo. Ghost hacía girar el arma con ambos cascos, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el híbrido y le dio un fuerte tajo cruzado donde lo partió por la mitad y destruyéndolo así.

Medic: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Trueno Golpeador!

Medic hizo girar ambos nunchakus, formando una tormenta eléctrica encima de ella. Ésta saltó alzando ambas armas todavía en movimiento y unos rayos golpearon ambas armas donde se cargaron de electricidad. Luego descendió hasta donde estaba Sandstorm y ahí golpeó con dureza con ambas armas al dragó,n causando un daño eléctrico atroz. El dragón gritaba de dolor, mientras su cuerpo desprendía chispas eléctricas hasta que explotó y cayó al suelo mal herido.

Finalmente el equipo logró derrotar a todos los enemigos. Ahora solo quedaba ocuparse de los bio dragones que las tropas imperiales y robóticas trataban de retener.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Hora de ocuparse del resto.

Comentaba Mike, hasta que recibió una comunicación en su brazalete y ahí se puso.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

El brazalete se oyó la voz de Twilight para sorpresa del alicornio.

Twilight: Mike ¿Me recibes?

Mike: ¿Twilight? ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: Los bio dragones son una distracción. Fuerzas de Arquímedes están robando las Rosas del Desierto.

Aquello sorprendió al alicornio y dándose cuenta de ello, preguntó.

Mike: Espera ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Twilight: Ehhh...Pues...

Twilight no sabía que decir, ya que esta junto con el resto de las mane y Spike que estaban en el tanque. Por lo visto las chicas habían cogido el tanque Grizzly de la nave y fueron al campo de batalla, disparando a los dragones que trataban de coger las flores. Mike al enterarse de eso, gritó.

Mike: ¿¡HABÉIS COGIDO EL TANQUE GRIZZLY!?

Gritó el alicornio sorprendido, con un volumen alto, hasta el punto que Fluttershy se asustó y se escondió bajo el asiento.

Rarity: Es culpa de Rainbow. Ella cogio el tanque sin permiso y nosotras tratamos de impedirlo, pero pasó de nosotras.

Decía Rarity en plan dramática. Applejack mirándola feo a su amiga, la dijo a ésta.

Applejack: No disimules. Tú también querías ir a ayudar.

La decía de forma acusado la vaquera, haciendo que Rarity se ruborizara un poco, a su vez que sonriera levemente. Mike preocupado, las preguntó a éstas.

Mike: Decidme al menos que Rainbow no es la que está conduciendo el tanque.

Decía Mike temiendo lo peor. Las chicas no sabían que decir y miraron a Rainbow que efectivamente, conducía el tanque.

Rainbow: ¡Sí señor! ¡Esto es súper cool...!

Gritaba emocionada Rainbow, conduciendo el tanque de un lado a otro, mientras Spike ocupaba el puesto de artillería, ya que el pequeño dragón tenía ya experiencia de la vez anterior en que estuvo en el tanque.

Spike: ¡Si señor! ¡Es como jugar un videojuego, pero a lo bestia!

Gritaba emocionado el dragón, disparando el cañón contra los dragones que pretendían hacerse con las flores. Mike al oír las voz de Rainbow confirmando que era ella la que conducía, se temía lo peor.

Mike: Ay, madre. Tanque al desguace. Lo presiento.

Decía Mike preocupado, ya que conocía la increíble habilidad de la Rainbow de su mundo de que todo vehículo que acaba en sus cascos, organizaba un desastre seguro. Y con total seguridad, la Rainbow de este mundo no sería muy distinta.

Twilight: Mike. Tenemos más problemas. Pese a nuestros esfuerzos, algunos dragones están logrando hacerse con las flores y tratan de escapar, no damos a basto para pararlos.

Se oía la voz preocupada de Twilight por el comunicador. Mike se preocupó aun más por ello.

Mike: Mal asunto. Tenemos que evitar que se hagan con las flores como sea.

Maya: Mike. Hay una forma. Y es destruyendo todas las flores que halla.

Le dijo la gata. Mike sorprendido por ello, la contestó.

Mike: Pero ¿Qué dices, Maya? No podemos hacer eso. No podemos destruir algo tan único como esas flores que solo florecen una vez cada mil años.

Le explicaba Mike a la gata. Maya ahí seriamente, le dijo al alicornio.

Maya: Te comprendo, pero es la única alternativa de que no se hagan con las flores.

Mike: PPero no podemos hacer algo así con unas pobres flores que no tienen culpa de nada. Simplemente podemos traer más tropas y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Maya ya harta, le cogió de los hombros al alicornio y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le dijo molesta.

Maya: ¡Mike! ¡Abre los ojos! Hay todo un campo de esas dichosas flores rodeando la ciudad y es casi imposible que no lleguen a llevarse al menos una.

Le decía Maya a la cara a Mike seriamente. Mike no sabía que hacer. Cierto que su misión de impedir que Arquímedes se hiciera con los ingredientes para realizar el hechizo, pero otra era destruir un campo entero de flores tan únicas.

Maya: Mike ¿Qué es lo más importante ahora mismo? ¿Salvar a millones de vidas inocentes? ¿O un grupo de estupidas flores que podrían condenar al mundo entero?

Le preguntaba seriamente la gata, mirándole fijamente a los ojos a Mike. Finalmente el alicornio soltó un suspiro y acabó por darla la razón a la gata.

Mike: Tienes razón. Nuestra misión es importante.

Mike por el comunicador, contactó con Phalax.

Mike: Phalax ¿Me recibes?

Phalax: Alto y claro, emperador.

Mike: Escúchame. No podemos impedir que los dragones se hagan con al menos una flor, así que no hay más remedio. Vamos a bombardear la zona alrededor de Arabia Sentada para destruir todas las flores con ayuda de la Lanza de Orion.

Phalax: ¿En serio vamos a emplear algo tan radical?

Preguntaba sorprendido el doctor por lo que le decía el alicornio.

Mike: No queda más remedio ¿Puedes crear una barrera protectora alrededor de la ciudad, tele transportar a todas las tropas aliadas a la Lanza de Orion y la Mega Base y finalmente bombardear la zona?

Le preguntaba el alicornio al doctor. Phalax asintiendo algo dudoso de la petición de Mike, respondió.

Phalax: Sí, emperador. Puedo ocuparme de ello.

Mike: Bien...

Maya: Haces lo correcto, Mike.

Le decía la gata. Mike mirando a ésta, la contestó.

Mike: Todo por el bien del mundo.

Mike como sus amigos y compañeros como aliados fueron tele transportados, abandonando así la batalla, dejando libres a los bio dragones de ir a por las flores. Doomeye que estaba en el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse.

Doomeye: Maldito alicornio. Nunca antes me habían hecho tanto daño. Juro que me pagaran por esto.

Maldecía el pony dragón, comenzando a caminar lentamente, alejándose así del lugar.

En lo alto de una cordillera, estaba Arquímedes observando la batalla desde una distancia prudencial. Le extrañó ver como las tropas aliadas abandonaban la batalla, pero le dio igual. Lo único importante es que ahora podría conseguir todas las flores que quisiera.

En ese momento vio algo extraño. Vio que la ciudad de Arabia Sentada fue cubierta por una especie de barrera infranqueable. El dragón no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que de repente del cielo surgió infinidad de rayos de energía de gran envergadura, que bombardeaba la zona destruyéndolo todo. Dragones leales a Arquímedes, bio dragones e incluyendo todas las flores que había.

Arquímedes: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritaba el dragón al ver que las flores eran destruidas. Sus tropas le daba absolutamente igual, pero para él las flores eran lo más importante y las había perdido todas.

En el interior de la ciudad, sus habitantes miraban asustados como el exterior de su ciudad era bombardeada. Los trillizos que se habían quedado en la ciudad para asegurarse de que no era atacada, veían el incesante bombardeo que había alrededor de la ciudad.

Mike y sus amigos estaban a la entrada de la ciudad, viendo que la zona había quedado completamente bombardeada y ya no quedaba ninguna flor.

Mike: Todo termino.

Dijo el alicornio con pesar, por el hecho de haber destruido una flor tan única en su clase. Maya posó su mano en el hombro de Mike y mirándole, dando a entender que había hecho lo correcto. En ese momento, Swan se puso en contacto con él por el comunicador.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Swan?

Preguntaba el alicornio y acto seguido se oyó la voz furiosa de Swan.

Swan: ¡Chaval! ¡No vuelvas a dejar que esa amenaza de colorines vuelva a tocar otro vehículo! ¡No veas como ha destrozado el tanque!

Rainbow al oír la voz del minotauro, miró a otro lado y silbaba disimuladamente.

Mike: ¿Tan mal está el tanque? Aunque tratándose de Rainbow, seguramente lo estará.

Decía Mike con parte de sarcasmo al saberse la respuesta. Swan molesto, le respondió.

Swan: Ni lo imaginas lo destrozado que está. Cuando fueron tele transportados éstas con el tanque, la pegaso no frenó el tanque dentro de la zona de atranque y destrozó no solo el tanque, sino varios vehículos más ¿Tú has visto cómo ha dejado un crucero de batalla la pegaso esa con el tanque?

Mike soltando un suspiro, dijo.

Mike: Sí. No podía fallar. Vehículo que Rainbow toca, vehículo que destroza.

El grupo se rió ante el comentario de Mike, menos Rainbow, la cual la pegaso estaba molesta por el comentario que había hecho Mike sobre ella.

Rainbow: Vehículo que toco, vehículo que destrozo. Pues vaya forma de decirlo.

Comentaba molesta la pegaso, apoyando su casco en el titán que antes fue pilotado por Andros. Cuando dejó de apoyarse e irse volando, al titán se le cayó primero un brazo y luego el otro, el lanzador de misiles, la parte frontal del vehículo y finalmente el titán entero al suelo.

Heart: Que lastima de lo de las flores.

Night: Sí. Eran unas flores muy bonitas.

Comentaban ambos jóvenes, observando la tierra quemada donde ahora ya no quedaba ninguna flor, excepto la que tenía Heart Fire en su crin que le había puesto hace tiempo Night Ray cuando brotaron las flores. Justo en ese momento, un aura mágica rodeo la flor y fue sacando de la crin de la alicornio para sorpresa de éstos.

Heart: ¿Pero qué?

Exclamó sorprendida la alicornio, viendo como la flor iba hacia una esquina donde un casco lo cogio y de ella surgió Doomeye.

Todos: ¡Doomeye!

Exclamaron todos, sorprendidos de ver al asesino ahí riéndose malvadamente y con la flor en su casco.

Doomeye: Bonita flor. Creo que me la voy a quedar. Hace juego con mi traje, cuando esté arreglado, claro. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía el asesino con una sonrisa perversa. El grupo viendo al asesino, no podían dejarlo escapar con la flor.

Twilight: ¡Tiene la flor!

Gritaba Twilight, señalándolo con el casco la flor que tenía el asesino. El grupo fue a por él, pero por desgracia, el asesino se escapo empleando un tele transporte pese a que antes estaba débil.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se ha escapado!

Maldecía el alicornio, pisando con fuerza con su casco el suelo. Encima de una torre estaba Darkus junto con Domo, observando al grupo desde lo alto.

Darkus: Je, je, je. Si creéis que tenéis problemas, esperad a lo que va a venir ahora ¡Woonbats! ¡Adelante!

Ordenaba Darkus a los murciélagos que volaban hacia donde había caído antes derrotado Sandstorm, convirtiéndose en un dragón gigante.

Sandstorm: ¡Me siento capaz de hundir el mundo entero de arena! Ja, ja, ja.

El grupo miraba al monstruoso gigante a lo lejos, a unos pasos de la ciudad de Arabia Sentada.

Ayi: ¡Mi madre! ¡Menudo bicho más enorme!

Exclamó el conejo viendo al dragón gigante.

Vasslik: ¿Cómo se combate a un monstruo de ese tamaño?

Preguntaba el águila. Ahí Mike respondió.

Mike: Con amigos gigantes ¡Golden Heart! ¡MB!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

Más tarde, Mike y Darkwing estaban ya con el Lion Dragón y la patrulla junto con las mane y el Equipo Alquimia en la MB. Ambos robots listos para combatir al dragón de arena.

Sandstorm: ¡Os enterrare para que os convirtáis en fósiles para siempre!

Red: Inténtalo, bicho feo.

Maya: Te vamos a patear el trasero, feo.

Ambos robots armados con sus espadas, fueron hacia el dragón de arena. MB trató de darle un tajo, pero por desgracia solo logro atravesar arena sin hacer daño alguno en el dragón. El dragón de arena contraatacó con un golpe de garra en el pecho del robot, haciendo retroceder.

Lion Dragon lanzó un doble tajo con sus espadas, pero con idéntico resultado y el dragón lanzó un chorro de arena, golpeando duramente al robot.

MB disparó sus cañones contra el dragón de arena, pero los disparos simplemente lo atravesaban sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Lion Dragon lanzó un rayo dorado y plateado con idéntico resultado.

Sandstorm: ¡Sufrid la tormenta de arena!

Bramó el dragón, creando una tormenta de arena que rodeo a ambos robots y los golpeaba sin cesar. Luego el dragón de arena avanzó hacia ellos y comenzó a golpearlos con dureza, ocasionando graves daños. Los dos robots trataban de golpearlo, pero solo lograban atravesar arena.

Red: Maldita sea. Estamos con el mismo problema de antes ¿Cómo golpeamos algo que no se le puede tocar?

Se preguntaba Red Fire al ver que ninguno de los ataques funcionaba.

Agatha: Por lo que sabemos, no puede usar sus poderes de arena cuando está empapado de agua.

Explicaba la humana. Ahí Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Muy bien. La cuestión es ¿Cómo lo hacemos para echarle agua encima a un dragón enorme como ese?

Medic: Tengo una idea. Dejad que me convine con MB, el resto de ocupo yo.

Red: Muy bien, Medic. Confiamos en ti.

Medic descendió desde su asiento al núcleo de MB y combinó su poder con el gran robot. Acto seguido MB pasó a modo Medic, con el metal de color amarillo, enfundando un traje ninja de color marrón. Armado con una katana y una enorme estrella ninja.

Sandstorm: Ese truco barato no os servirá conmigo. Os enterraré en vida bajo a miles de kilómetros bajo la arena del desierto.

Decía el dragón de forma amenazante. Medic desafiante, le contestó.

Medic: No si empleo este truco ninja que aprendí de los ponis elementales ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Rocío del Alba!

Decía la pony ninja dibujando un sello, mientras MB con sus manos hacía varios sellos. En ese momento, MB formó un sello de agua donde surgió un gran chorro de agua que empapado por completo al dragón, haciendo que perdiera sus poderes de arena.

Sandstorm: ¡NOOO...! ¡Estoy empapado de aguan maldita sea! ¡No puedo usar mis poderes!

Gritaba alternador el dragón, al ver que sus poderes habían sido neutralizados. Medic riéndose, le dijo al dragón.

Medic: Esa es la idea.

Ayi: ¡Toma ya! Muy hábil, Medic.

Agatha: Buen plan, compañera.

La felicitaban éstos a la pony médica. Medic sonrió al ver que su plan funciono.

Dark: Bien. Ya basta de charlas y pateemos el trasero a ese tipo.

Mike: Completamente de acuerdo, Darkwing.

Lion Dragon saltó hacia Sandstorm, dándole varias patadas giratorias en toda la cara y luego de una patada final lo tumbó al suelo. El dragón se levantó para recibir una lluvia de estrellas ninja que le daban de lleno por todo su cuerpo, dañándole severamente. MB sacó su gran estrella ninja y la lanzó, golpeando con dureza al dragón de arena.

Ambos robots lanzaron un doble puñetazo, tumbando al dragón cuando éste se levantaba.

Medic: Hora de terminar con esto.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Triple Sombra!

Vasslik: Curioso. Me empieza a gustar su grito de guerra.

 **Música Finisher**

MB creo dos copias de sí mismo, cada uno armado con una katana. Sandstorm que se había levantado, vio eso preocupado.

Sandstorm: Esto no me gusta nada.

Los tres robots dieron cada un tajo, golpeando por partida triple al dragón, causando un daño atroz a éste.

Sandstorm: Creía que era el rey del desierto...Ahora mucho me temo que me voy a tener que conformarme con ser el barrendero...

Decía el dragón, mientras su cuerpo desprendía rayos y cayó al suelo antes de estallar.

Bit: Lanzando tarjeta de captura.

MB lanzó una tarjeta de captura, atrapando así al dragón de arena dentro de ella.

Medic: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

El grupo lo celebró, aunque Mike no estaba demasiado contento con el resultado. Darkwing lo notó.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa, Mike? Hemos ganado.

Mike: Sí, pero...Al final se hicieron con una flor, sacrificamos miles de hermosas flores para evitar que se hicieran con ellas. Y no pudimos evitar que se nos llevara una justo ante nuestras propias narices.

Explicaba seriamente el alicornio. Darkwing seria, comprendía a lo que se refería su amigo.

Mientras en la cordillera donde estaba observando Arquímedes, golpeó con fuerza el suelo furioso porque su plan había fallado.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto para nada! Ya es imposible hacer el hechizo sin esa flor.

Doomeye: No este tan seguro, majestad. Aquí tengo un regalo para usted.

Arquímedes se giró hacia donde venía la voz y vio que Doomeye con su ropa destrozada y lleno de heridas, donde el semental portaba una de las flores en su casco. Aquello hizo sonreír malvadamente al dragón.

Arquímedes: Bien, bien, bien. Al final no está todo perdido.

Más tarde, ambos salieron volando de allí, mientras Arquímedes llevaba en su garra la única flor que había sobrevivido. Ahora el malvado dragón tenía ya dos ingredientes para el hechizo para convertirse en dragón de obsidiana. Mike y su grupo tendrían que trabajar todavía más duro para evitar la amenaza venidera.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: Así que pese a los esfuerzos del alicornio y su grupo, no pudieron evitar que Arquímedes se hiciera con una flor.

Lyndon: Así es. Destruir todas esas flores para que al final no pudiéramos evitarlos. Hermosas flores echadas a perder y que seguramente habrían valido mucho. Menuda lastima.

Comentaba el grifo con pesar ante la destrucción de una flores que seguramente habría sido valiosas. Jill rotó los ojos ante la actitud del grifo.

Jill: Ya veo. Arquímedes sin duda estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguí sus planes. Y ahora continua, por favor.

Lyndon: Con gusto continuare con la historia, claro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Lo de destruir las flores fue sugerencia de SCRITTORE PASSIONE al cual le agradezco la sugerencia.**


	55. Cap 54 Despedida del Equipo Alquimia

**Capítulo 54**

 **Despedida del Equipo Alquimia**

Lyndon: Bueno. Llevo mucho tiempo contando historias ¿Qué tal si te cuento un poco lo sucedido después de lo de las Rosas del Desierto para relajarnos un poco?

Preguntaba relajado el grifo, mientras se estiraba las patas. Jill con actitud seria, le respondió.

Jill: Bien. Supongo que un poco si que podemos parar y descansar un poco.

El grifo ante la respuesta, sonrió y comentó.

Lyndon: Bien. Es una serie de eventos relacionado con los nuevos amigos del alicornio y su grupo, como su próxima despedida de éstos.

 **Retornando historia.**

En la MB, el grupo estaba en el puente discutiendo sobre el asunto de las rosas.

Mike: Arquímedes ya tiene otro de los ingredientes para el hechizo.

Neptuno: Muy mal. Si Arquímedes se hace con el resto, tendremos problemas de verdad.

Comentaron el alicornio y el dragón, preocupados por los últimos acontecimientos.

Dark: Tanto destruir las flores para al final para nada.

Decía molesta la alicornio. Heart Fire con tono serio, respondió.

Heart: Es culpa mía. Si no hubiera tenido esa rosa en la crin, Doomeye no lo habría conseguido.

Se culpaba a si misma la alicornio, sintiéndose responsable de lo ocurrido. Night Ray tratando de animarla, la dijo.

Night: En realidad la culpa es mía. Si en primer lugar no te hubiera puesto esa rosa en la crin, nada de esto habría pasado.

La comentaba el unicornio, sintiéndose éste culpable como Heart Fire. Sus fénix pasaban sus alas en éstos para consolarlos, mientras Mike les decía a ambos.

Mike: No es culpa de nadie. En realidad nadie podría haber previsto esto para nada.

Les comentaba Mike a su hija y a su amigo para que no se sintieran culpables. En ese momento, Mike se dio cuenta de algo y les llamó la atención a éstos.

Mike: ¡Un momento! ¿En serio le pusiste una flor en la crin a mi hija? ¿Con qué intención?

Le preguntaba de forma molesta y acusadora al unicornio, mientras Night Ray tragaba saliva temiéndose lo peor.

Twilight: Arquímedes tiene dos ingredientes, pero aun le falta el resto. Lo importante es tratar de llegar antes que él.

Decía Twilight captando la atención de Mike, haciendo que se olvidara del unicornio para alivio de este último.

Mike: Cierto. Lo importante es procurar llegar antes que Arquímedes a los siguientes ingredientes. Por fortuna, gracias a la hoja del hechizo que Nova trajo hace tiempo, nos permitirá adelantarnos a él.

Sky: Y estar preparados. No podemos permitir más errores o muchos pagaran las consecuencias.

Decía el paladín. Ahí Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Relajaos. Seguro que aun falta mucho para que Arquímedes se haga con el hechizo ese. Ya veréis. Seguro que le llegaremos a patearle el trasero, pero bien.

Decía la pegaso con tono relajado. Ahí Lyndon comentó.

Lyndon: Bueno, bueno. Lo que es una lastima que tuviéramos que destruir todas esas flores. Seguro que habrían valido mucho en el mercado.

Decía el grifo, imaginándose las grandes sumas de dinero que habría conseguido con las gemas. Ahí Lily le preguntó seria.

Lily: ¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa que en el dinero?

Lyndon: Claro, linda. En oro, joyas, mujeres hermosas, buena bebida. Lo normal.

Respondía tranquilamente el grifo como si lo suyo fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Lily rotó los ojos al ver que en cierto modo, el grifo era un caso perdido. En ese momento Maya tomó la palabra.

Maya: Esto, chicos. Tenemos algo que deciros.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, Maya?

Maya: Veréis, chicos. Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos pronto a nuestro mundo.

Holy: ¿En serio os tenéis que marchar?

Preguntaba la fénix sin poder evitar sentir algo de lastima por el hecho de que sus nuevos y más recientes amigos se tuvieran que marchar.

Vasslik: Sí, linda. Tendremos que irnos pronto. Nos fuimos a este mundo cuando se supone que no estaba permitido y tendremos que volver pronto si no queremos recibir la bronca de nuestros jefes.

Araam: Ni os imaginaos los tikis mikis que son en ocasiones.

Completaba el minotauro. Tras oír eso, Pinkie Pie estiró los brazos hasta el punto que agarró al todo el Grupo Alquimia y llorando, les decía a éstos.

Pinkie: ¡BUAAAA...! ¿En serio os tenéis que iros? ¿Tan pronto?

Les preguntaba Pinkie Pie a éstos, mientras lloraba a mares. El grupo Alquimia que sentían el fuerte abrazo de oso de la pony rosa, la respondieron.

Jet: Bueno. No tan pronto.

Ayi: Hasta mañana no partimos.

Agatha: Por lo que no hay prisa.

Araam: ¡Ay! Mi espalda ¿Cómo puede una pony tan chiquitaja tener tanta fuerza?

Tras oír eso del grupo, la pony rosa dejando de llorar, soltó al grupo y riéndose alegremente feliz, les dijo a éstos.

Pinkie: ¡Extra genial! Os podré preparar una fiesta de despedida para todos vosotros que diga "Feliz despedida Equipo Alquimia. De parte de todos".

Decía alegremente la pony rosa mientras daba saltitos alrededor del grupo, haciendo reír a los demás.

Mike: Bueno. Ha sido agradable teneros a nuestro lado todo este tiempo amigos.

Maya: Lo mismo digo, Mike. Además, nos da tiempo a explorar un poco la nave.

Ayi: Y la Lanza de Orion, chico. Tengo ganas de ver esa descomunal nave capaz de disparar fuego orbital. Seguro que será una pasada total.

Rainbow: Ya lo creo, socio. Sin duda es una nave super Cool.

Comentaba alegremente el conejo y la pegaso. En ese momento, uno de los tripulantes de la nave, una yegua con uniforme de Equestria que estaba enfrente del monitor, informó a Mike.

Tripulante: Príncipe Mike Bluer. Recibimos una señal proveniente de fuera.

Mike: ¿Una señal? ¿Y qué dice?

Preguntaba el alicornio interesado en eso. La tripulante le contestó.

Tripulante: Es una petición para poder aterrizar en la MB. Dice que busca al Equipo Alquimia.

Maya curiosa al oír eso, se acercó y mirando la señal del monitor, sonrió y dijo.

Maya: Se quien es. Mike por favor. Deja que entre en la nave.

Le pedía la gata. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, ordenó lo siguiente a la encargada de la señal.

Mike: Que la dejen entrar en la nave.

Tripulante: Como ordene, príncipe Mike.

Maya: Muy bien. De todos modos, curioso. No pensé que la vería por aquí.

Decía la gata donde parecía bastante feliz. Aquello captó la atención del resto del grupo, salvo para el de Alquimia.

Spike: ¿De quién se trata, Maya?

Maya: De una viaje amiga mía, dragoncete.

Respondía sonriente la gata.

Más tarde en el muelle de carga de la nave, el grupo entero estaba esperando a la misteriosa amiga de Maya que venía en una nave. La compuerta se abrió dejando pasar una pequeña nave de transporte. Un robot de asalto hacía señas con unas varillas de luces para que la nave aterrizara.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, una compuerta lateral se abrió, mientras una escalera descendía hasta el suelo. Todo el mundo esperaba ver de quien se trataba y finalmente ahí la vieron.

De la compuerta salió una gata de la misma raza que Maya. Solo que de pelaje blanco, ojos amatistas. Vestía con una camisa azul profundo con una corbata negra. Unos pantalones azules. Dicha gata bajaba tranquilamente de la nave, siendo el Equipo Alquimia los primeros en recibirla.

Alquimia: ¡Shaona!

Dijeron todos sonrientes al ver a la gata. La eludida sonrió a la vez que les devolvía el saludo a éstos.

Shaona: Hola, chicos ¿Cómo estáis?

Saludaba alegremente la gata. Maya siendo la primera en acercarse a ella, la abrazó al igual que ésta a ella.

Maya: Shaona, amiga. Como me alegro de volver a verte.

Shaona: Y yo amiga, mía.

Decían alegremente las dos gatas, abrazadas la una a la otra felices de volverse a ver. Mike y los otros no pudieron evitar comentar.

Mike: ¿Amiga vuestra?

Andros: Así es. Una muy buena amiga nuestra.

Jet: Más "amiga" de Maya que de nosotros. Muy cercanas. Ya creo que lo son je, je, je.

Decía sonriente le androide para extrañeza del grupo.

Pinkie: ¡Yupi! Una nueva amiga. Que emoción.

Rarity: Me gusta su estilo de ropa. Aunque yo quizás se lo podría arreglársela un poco para que luciera mucho mejor todavía.

Night: Parece que Maya está bastante feliz de ver a esa chica.

Heart: Eso parece. Parecen muy cercanas.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Sin duda dos hermosas chicas gatas en la nave. Mi día de suerte. Me pregunto como será su pelea de gatas je, je, je.

Comentaba en tono pervertido el robot, hasta que Eye Fox molesta le dijo.

Fox: Cállate tarugo y no seas pervertido.

Decía esto golpeando con su arco en la cabeza del robot para que se callase.

Maya: ¿Qué te trae aquí, amiga?

Araam: Sí, encanto ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto haciendo tus cosas?

Preguntaban éstos a la nueva gata. Shaona sonriente, les respondió.

Shaona: Tengo la semana libre. Además, cuando me enteré de que os fuisteis a otro mundo, quise ver lo que pasaba y si estabais bien todos. A todo esto ¿Por qué os fuiste en primer lugar?

Ante la pregunta de la gata, el Equipo Alquimia se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir.

Maya: Bueno, Shaona ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que nos engañaron en primer lugar.

Shaona: ¿Qué quieres decir que os engañaron?

Preguntaba la gata blanca alzando sus orejas, curiosa ante lo que quería decir su vieja amiga. Ahí Maya y los otros la explicaron lo ocurrido, desde que se encontraron con Darkus y hasta los eventos de la Rosa del Desierto. Sobra decir que Shaona estaba impresionada por aquello.

Shaona: ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Vasslik: Sí, amiga. Como lo oyes.

Shaona: Ese Darkus. Ya me olía mal cuando vi por primera vez a ese tipo.

Decía la gata con tono de sospecha.

Ayi: Ni te lo imaginas. Como me gustaría tenerlo ahora delante para partirlo en dos por habernos engañado. Juro que si le vuelvo a ver, le voy a darle la paliza de su vida.

Comentaba el conejo en parte bastante molesto por haber sido engañado y ser usado como herramienta por un ser tan malvado como Darkus. Luego Maya captando la atención de su amiga, la fue presentando al grupo.

Maya: Ah, Shaona. Deja que te presentemos a nuestros nuevos amigos. La Patrulla Harmony y amigos.

La presentaba el grupo Alquimia al grupo, mientras estos últimos sonrientes, saludaban a la gata blanca.

Mike: Hola ¿Qué tal?

Holy: Un placer.

Dark: Un gusto.

Dark Cloud: Lo mismo digo, hermosa.

Night: Un placer conocer a la amiga de nuestros amigos.

Terrax: Lo mismo digo.

Rebeca: Un gusto.

Sherrys: Lo mismo digo de conocer a una hermosa gata como tú.

Anivia: Cuidado, Sherrys. Que como Shapirre se entere que tonteas con otra gata, te castra ji, ji ,ji.

Sherrys: ¡Vete a la porra, pajarraco del demonio!

La gritó el gato enfadado, haciendo reír al grupo por la reacción de éste. El resto del grupo terminó de presentarse a la gata.

Shaona: Un placer conocer a los amigos de mi fierecilla y amigos.

Twilight: Lo mismo digo.

Minerva: Un completo placer.

Mike: Es un completo gusto conocer a los amigos de nuestros amigos del grupo Alquimia.

Decía sonriente el alicornio. Shaona mirando fijamente al alicornio, sonrió y la comentó a Maya mientras la cogía del brazo a ésta.

Shaona: Es guapo ¿Estás acaso con él para ponerme celosa?

Preguntaba de forma sensual la gata blanca a Maya, a la vez que se aferraba con más fuerza al brazo de ella. Maya sonriendo de igual manera, la respondió con el mismo tono.

Maya: ¿Y si es así?

Shaona: Entonces serías una gatita muy mala.

Maya: Como si tú no fueras también una gatita bastante mala, en especial en privado.

Comentaron ambas gatas tonteando la una a la otra. Aquello dejó algo confundido al alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué las pasa a estas dos?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Ahí Andros se le acercó y le susurró algo en la oreja. Ahí los ojos de Mike se abrieron en par en par y exclamó sorprendido.

Mike: ¿En serio? ¡Carai! Nunca me imagine nada de eso en Maya.

Decía el alicornio, completamente sorprendido al averiguar un detalle completamente desconocido para él sobre su amiga Maya. Pinkie Pie dando saltitos hasta estar cerca de Shaona, la comentó sonriente.

Pinkie: Se bienvenida. Ya verás. Vas a tener una estupenda fiesta de bienvenida.

Shaona: Je, je, je. Sería un honor.

Respondía sonriente la gata. Mike ahí dijo.

Mike: Bueno, amigos. Hasta mañana no partís ¿No? Bien. Pues tendréis tiempo para explorar a vuestro aire la nave. Darkwing y yo iremos con Rebeca, Nigth Ray y Heart Fire abajo para enseñarles algunos trucos interesantes.

Twilight: ¿Te refieres a eso que Darkwing y tu empleasteis para derrotar a Doomeye y a Sandstorm?

Dark: Así es. Nosotros empleamos el Busoushoku para derrotar a esos tipos.

Applejack: ¿Quñe es eso del Busdo...bashu...suos?...Argth...No sé como decirlo.

Decía frustrada la vaquera al no poder decir bien la palabra. Ahí Camaleón interviniendo, se puso a explicar.

Camaleón: Dejad que yo os lo explique.

Camaleón con un disfraz de profesor y con una pizarra, iba escribiendo con una tiza la palabra " Busoushoku". Ahí se puso a explicar.

Camaleón: El poder Busoushoku es una habilidad especial conocida también como espíritu armadura o armadura espíritu. Lo que hacer es permitir al usuario convertir el poder espiritual en una armadura para cubrir varias partes del cuerpo con un metal negro.

Explicaba Camaleón, mientras señalaba con una vara la imagen de Mike siendo rodeado por una especie de armadura negra como si fuera una segunda piel para éste.

Camaleón: Esta armadura está hecha de un metal que no se destruye con nada que exista. Haciéndolo prácticamente indestructible.

Decía esto mientras la imagen de Mike fue bombardeada por espadas, lanzas, cañonazos, bombas de napal, lanzallamas, cañones láser. La imagen de Mike aparentaba estar en problemas hasta que todos los ataques le dieron a la vez, pero no sufrió daño alguno el alicornio.

Urano: Carai. Menuda habilidad. Si es cierto eso, esa habilidad haría a Mike y a Darkwing prácticamente indestructibles.

Comentaba el dragón que al igual que sus hermanos, estaba impresionado que existiera una habilidad semejante. Ahí Camaleón le respondió.

Camaleón: Bueno. Aunque no lo creáis, esta habilidad tiene sus limitaciones. Esta habilidad se puede desvanecer si el usuario se desconcentra o pierde energía, haciendo que la armadura desaparezca.

Explicaba Camaleón señalando con la vara la imagen animada de Mike perdiendo la armadura y recibiendo un guante de boxeo gigante impulsado por muelles que lo mandó volando.

Agatha: Espera un momento. Eso no explica como lograron golpear a Doomeye y a Sandstorm si se suponen que eran intocables.

Decía la humana señalando aquel detalle. Camaleón ahí explicó.

Camaleón: Cierto. Esta habilidad aparte de proporcionar una dura armadura a Mike y a Darkwing, también les da la habilidad de poder golpear a enemigos que serían de naturaleza intangible.

Explicaba Camaleón, señalando la imagen animada de Mike enfrentándose a King Sombra. La oscura figura se reía mientras adoptaba su forma de neblina para volverse intangible. Ahí Mike adoptó su armadura negra y saltó hacia el rostro de Sombra, donde ahí le arreó un potente puñetazo, logrando golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

Camaleón: Como veis, la conocida Busoushoku o espíritu de armadura es una habilidad enormemente útil. Una forma más fácil de llamarlo sería como Bashuo.

Applejack: Por todos los manzanos. Yo ni me acuerdo de las tres primeras letras.

Rainbow: A mi todo esto me está sonando a chino.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, donde daban a entender que no se estaban enterando absolutamente de nada. Ahí Pinkie Pie alegremente saltó y se puso a hablar.

Pinkie: Lo que quiere decir Camaleón es que Mike y Darkwing pueden usar esa habilidad conocida como Busoushoku para quedar envueltos en una armadura negra como si una segunda piel se tratase, pero dura como si fueran de metal. Con ello se vuelven muy duros como el pan de hacer 12 meses. Así puede aguantar duros golpes y a su vez dar estos duros golpes como si mazazos de metal se tratasen. También les permiten golpear a seres intangibles como los fantasmas haciendo que su habilidad de ser intocables como el humo se vuelva completamente inútil.

Explicaba alegremente la pony rosa, mientras aparecía de un lado para otro a asombrosa rapidez. Los amigos de Pinkie Pie rotaron los ojos mientras pensaban "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie"

Andros: ¿Ella siempre es así?

Susurraba el joven dragón a Spike. Ahí el dragón violeta le respondió.

Spike: Créeme, amigo. En ocasiones puede ser incluso peor, mucho peor.

Respondía el dragón haciendo reír a Andros y a Lily siendo seguido por Spike. Twilight mientras, estaba tomando nota de todo.

Twilight: Esa habilidad resulta verdaderamente interesante y fascinante. Seguro que es divertidamente instructivo.

Comentaba emocionada la unicornio, mientras tomaba nota en un pergamino y una pluma. Rainbow de forma sarcástica, la dijo.

Rainbow: No puedo creer que hayas puesto "divertidamente e instructivo" en la misma frase.

Andros seguía riéndose, hasta que Maya le cogió de una de sus escamas que tenía en la cabeza y molesta le dijo.

Maya: Y otra cosa, Andros ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en plena batalla subido a una de esas cosas sin permiso si quiera?

Preguntaba molesta la gata, mientras el dragón quejándose levemente de dolor por le tirón de oreja. Por lo visto la gata se enteró de que el dragón se había unido a la batalla anterior subido en una unidad titán.

Andros: ¡Ay! Quería ayudar y pensé que metiéndome en una de esos llamados titanes podría hacerlo.

Le comentaba el dragón. Al escuchar eso, Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: ¿Cómo? Yo pensé que dijiste que te metiste en uno de los titanes, porque te parecían chulos.

Andros: ¡CHIVATO...!

Le gritó molesto el dragón porque Vulcan hablase de más.

Maya: Tú calladito, jovencito.

Dijo la gata tirando, algo más fuerte de la escama al dragón, haciendo que se quejara de algo más de dolor Andros. El resto del grupo se reía por ello.

Más tarde, cada uno se fue por su lado. Mike y Darkwing se fueron junto con Rebeca, Sherrys, Night Ray y Heart Fire como sus compañeros fénix, Spike. Lily y Andros se fueron con ellos. Las mane fueron a hacer turismo en la ciudad de Arabia Sentada, mientras el resto del grupo se fueron cada uno por su lado. Maya y Shaona tenían otros planes entre ellas.

Las dos gatas se fueron hacia tras unos contenedores de la zona de carga de la MB. Una vez solas, las dos gatas se abrazaron la una a la otra mientras se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que finalmente se dieron un tierno y dulce beso lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Las dos gatas mantuvieron sus apasionado beso sin querer separarse por nada del mundo, hasta que finalmente tuvieron que romper su unión por falta de aire.

Shaona: Maldita sea ¿Cómo podemos aguantar tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de la otra?

Maya: No lo sé, pero eso hace que nuestros encuentros haya más pasión, mi linda gatita.

Shaona: Mi fierecilla.

Se decían la una a la otra de forma tierna y dulce para darse otro beso apasionado. Tras volver a romper su unión, Maya la sugirió al oído.

Maya: Sígueme. Conozco un sitio donde podemos desatar toda nuestra pasión sin que nos molesten.

La decía dulcemente la gata gris.

Shaona: Me parece perfecto.

Respondía de igual dulce la gata blanca, mientras ambas cogidas de la mano se iban a un destino incierto.

Mientras en la ciudad, las mane seguían haciendo turismo en la ciudad.

Rarity: Se agradece tener algo de tiempo para nosotros sin tener que preocuparnos de nada en absoluto.

Comentaba la unicornio. Sus amigas la dieron la razón.

Applejack: Tienes razón, dulzura. Tantos ataques de dragones es que te deja con menos tiempo que tratar de limpiar a fondo toda una pocilga para los cerdos.

El grupo pasó por delante de un hotel de la ciudad. Ahí Fluttershy alegremente comentó.

Fluttershy: Ahora que lo pienso. En ese hotel hay una tienda de recuerdos. Podremos comprar algunos cosillas.

Twilight: Me parece una estupenda idea, Fluttershy. Vamos.

Las mane entraron y vieron la amplia recepción con múltiples clientes. La tienda de recuerdos estaba en una esquina. Las mane vieron la recepción donde el recepcionista estaba tomando nota a un cliente en particular, solo que no era un pony.

Las mane vieron que era un lobo plateado tratando de pedir una habitación. Llevaba consigo una mochila. Por desgracia, el recepcionista no era alguien muy avispado para esos temas.

Recepcionista: A ver. Repita. Dice que se llama Silver.

Preguntaba el pony, el lobo serio le respondió.

Lobo: ¡No! ¡Con Silverwolf850!

Recepcionista: ¿Con 850 wolf? ¿Dónde están?

Lobo: ¡Que no...! ¡Silverwolf850, todo junto!

Recepcionista: ¿Silverwolf850 Todojunto? Jo..Menudo apellido tiene usted.

El lobo llamado Silverwolf850 trataba de pedir una habitación, pero el recepcionista que parecía un poco lento, no se enteraba como es debido, comenzando a impacientar al lobo. Las mane al ver al lobo, comentaron entre ellas.

Twilight: Yo diría que a ese le conozco de algo.

Les decía la unicornio a sus amigas, mientras éstas asintieron.

Applejack: La verdad, a mi también me suena de algo.

Pinkie: Sí. Yo también le tengo visto. Debe de ser del "Gran Hermano" o algo así.

Rarity: De todos modos, que raro es ver a un lobo por este sitio. Aunque debo decir que tiene un pelaje plateado precioso y muy bien cuidado.

Completaba la unicornio blanca, admirando el pelaje plateado del lobo. Dejando al lobo tratando inútilmente de hacer entender al recepcionista, las mane fueron a la tienda de recuerdos y tras comprar algunas cosas, salieron del hotel.

Rainbow: Que cantidad de recuerdos nos hemos comprado. Seguro que a Scootaloo le gustará lo que he cogido para ella.

Applejack: Applebloom también la gustara lo que he comprado para ella.

Rarity: Mi hermana no será menos. También la he cogido bastantes cosas para ella.

Twilight: Valió la pena venir a Arabia Sentada. Si quitamos la parte de los problemas que hemos tenido inicialmente.

Pinkie: Eso es agua pasada. Ahora es momento para divertirse.

Mientras éstas caminaban, se cruzaron con el lobo de antes que quería registrarse en el hotel. El lobo cargando su mochila en la espalda, lucia bastante enfadado mientras echaba chispas en la cabeza. Las mane al verle, comentaron.

Rainbow: Anda...El andoba de antes.

Twilight: ¿Pero no se inscribía usted en el hotel?

Fluttershy: Sí ¿Por qué no está ahora allí?

Pinkie: ¿No le ofrecían pasteles en las comidas?

Preguntaban éstas al lobo. El lobo sin parar de caminar, las respondió molesto.

Silverwolf850: Sí, pero he cambiado de idea. Ahora voy a inscribirme con la G.U.C. E.O*.

 *** Granjeros Unidos Contra la Explotación Obrera. (Nota autor: Que quede claro, que esto me lo inventé yo. No vayáis a haceros con ideas raras).**

Contestaba molesto el lobo, mientras se dirigía hacia un edificio con dichas siglas sobre la puerta. Alguien de dentro vio al lobo dirigirse al edificio y exclamó.

Granjero: ¡Ahí llega otro, Genaro! ¡Apuntalo para la huelga general!

Los chicas tras dejar al lobo, se fueron a continuar con su turismo, pero no antes de que Pinkie Pie alegremente le despidiera con un pañuelo deseándole suerte al lobo.

Mientras en el interior de la nave Infinity, para ser exactos en el camarote de Mike, las dos gatas se metieron en dicho cuarto.

Shaona: Oye, Maya ¿Seguro que es buena idea que hagamos lo nuestro aquí?

Preguntaba la gata un poco dudosa al entrar en el camarote de Mike no estando éste. Maya sonriendo a su amiga, la respondió.

Maya: Tranquila. No creo que venga aquí en mucho tiempo. Por lo que tenemos este camarote para nosotras solas.

Shaona miraba detenidamente el camarote de Mike, mirando la sala donde tenía un ordenador. Bajando por la pequeña escalera tenía una pequeña parte con una mesa baja con unos cómodos sillones o sofá. Una amplia cama. Una pecera empotrada en la pared con varios peces en ella. En la división entre la sala de la cama con el ordenador había una vitrina con maquetas de naves espaciales. Tras la sala del ordenador, estaba el cuarto de baño con ducha y todo. La gata blanca no podía evitar admirar dicho sitio.

Shaona: Vaya. No esta nada mal. Sin duda se lo tiene bien montado el chico aquí. Creo que ahora ya se porque tonteas con él.

Comentaba la gata admirando el lugar. Maya sonriendo a su amiga y abrazándola detrás por la cintura, la dijo.

Maya: Y aun no has visto lo mejor. Mira.

La gata abrió la compuerta automática que llevaba al baño donde había una ducha con puertas transparentes. Shaona al verla, comentó.

Shaona: ¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

Preguntaba la gata blanca. Maya no dijo nada y simplemente sonrió dulcemente.

Ambas gatas sonrieron y se metieron ambas en el cuarto de baño. Por la compuerta que daba al baño, salía volando diversas prendas y ropa de ambas gatas y acto seguido se oía el caer del agua de la ducha.

Ambas gatas tenían mucho tiempo por delante, donde absolutamente nadie las iba a molestar, ambas gatas pensaban aprovecharlo al máximo lo que durase.

Mientras en un amplio parque de la ciudad de Arabia Sentada, estaban Mike y Darkwing como los otros, listos para explicarles el uso del Busoushoku.

Mike: Bien, amigos ¿Estáis listos para aprender a usar el Busoushoku?

Todos: ¡SIII!

Contestaron Rebeca, Night Ray y Heart Fire completamente emocionados.

Mike: Perfecto. Ya hace tiempo enseñé a Rebeca a usar el Kenbunshoku y luego a Night Ray y Heart Fire. Y debo decir que lo habéis aprendido a dominar bastante bien.

Dark: Sí. Incluso la pardilla esa.

Rebeca: Vete a tomar por saco, tarada.

Ambos se miraron y se sacaron la lengua. Mike poniéndose serio, pidió silencio y dijo.

Mike: Bien. Hoy vais a aprender a dominar el Busoushoku o también conocido como espíritu de armadura. O en palabra simple, el Bashuo.

Explicaba Mike. Night Ray susurrando a Heart Fire, la comentó.

Night: No importa como lo llame. Yo no me acuerdo ni de las primeras letras. Desde luego, también son manías de poner nombres raros prácticamente impronunciables.

Decía el unicornio, haciendo que Heart Fire se tapara con el casco la boca para que no se la viera reírse. Mike aclarando la garganta para llamar la atención de éstos, dijo.

Mike: Bien ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar la clase?

Terrax: Sí, una ¿Por qué Darkwing y tú vais con uniformes militares de un campamento de alistamiento?

Preguntaba el fénix que estaba junto con las otras aves apeadas en un banco. Junto a las aves, estaban Silver Lion, Golden Tail y Silver Tail en su forma zorro como Sherrys. Spike, Lily y Andros estaban también ahí, ya que tenían curiosidad por las clases.

La pregunta no estaba lejos de la realidad, ya que Mike y Darkwing portaban uniformes militares como si fueran instructores del ejercito. Mike llevaba uniforme militar marrón con una boina roja. La de Darkwing era negra con una boina también roja. Ahí Mike contestó.

Mike: Muy simple. Como somos ahora los instructores y estamos para enseñar, considere que debíamos estar más a tono para el momento.

Explicaba el alicornio a tono como si un verdadero instructor se tratase, mientras se ponía en firme como un alto cargo militar. Los otros se rieron levemente por actuación de Mike, incluso Spike, Lily y Andros .

Mike: ¡Silencio, soldados! ¡Aquí venís para convertiros en bueno soldados! ¡No para hacer el tonto! ¡Para eso ya está Blueblood!

Dijo Mike en plan militar a los presentes, donde en la última parte dicha, hizo reír aun más al grupo.

Mike: ¡Y ahora veinte flexiones para todos!

Ordenaba Mike en plan sargento al grupo, haciendo que éstos mirasen extrañado al alicornio. Mike riéndose, les dijo.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Era una broma. Perdón. No me pude resistir a hacerlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Dark: Excepto para Rebeca. Ella hará 100 flexiones.

Decía de forma maliciosa la alicornio. Rebeca enfadada, la contestó.

Rebeca: ¡Vete a la porra idiota!

Dark: ¡Imbecil!

Rebeca: ¡Tarada!

Dark: ¡Hija del butanero!

Rebeca: ¡Vampiresa estupida!

Dark: ¡Gata idiota!

Comentaron a discutir ambas chicas hasta que Mike ya molesto, les dio un ligero toque en la cabeza de cada una con sus cascos.

Mike: ¡A callar las dos! ¡Estamos aquí para entrenar, no para discutir como cotorras!

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡Ha empezado ella!

Dijeron ambas a la vez, acusándose mutuamente y señalando con el dedo/casco a la otra.

Mike: ¡A callar! ¡U os pondré a las dos a hacer lagartijas hasta que se os caigan los brazos!

Amenazaba Mike a ambas chicas. Mientras Spike y los otros dragones charlaban entre ellos.

Andros: ¿Siempre están esas dos así?

Preguntaba el dragón. Ahí Lily le contestó.

Lily: Spe. Lo raro es que no discutan. Es que son tal para cual.

Spike: Por lo visto son como el perro y el gato.

Completaba Spike. Ahí Andros dijo.

Andros: La cuestión es ¿Quién es el perro y quién el gato?

Lily: Me parece que con el tiempo, lo alternan entre las dos.

Golen Tail: (Son tal para cual).

Silver Tail: (Son como dos gatas en celo peleándose por un macho).

Sherrys: Hablando de gatas. Me preguntó que estarán haciendo Maya y Shaona ahora mismo.

Se preguntaba el gato. Volviendo a la nave Infinity, el cuarto de Mike era todo un caos por toda la ropa de las gatas desperdigadas por ahí. Desde el cuarto de baño hasta la sección principal donde estaba la cama, estaba el suelo empapado de agua. Sobre la cama de Mike se movía algo bajo las sábanas de forma frenética como si una pelea feroz se estuviera formando dentro de esta.

Volviendo con Mike y los otros. Éstos estaban todavía con sus entrenamientos. Mike y Darkwing enfrente de los otros, les iban enseñando a usar el poder del Busoushoku.

Mike: Bien. Ahora debéis concentraros en forma el Busoushoku. Ahora cerrad los ojos y concentraos.

Éstos le hicieron caso y cerraron los ojos para acto seguido ponerse a concentrarse.

Mike: Como os lo he explicado antes, concentrad vuestra energía en vuestros brazos y formad la armadura espíritu.

Los tres comenzaron ha concentrarse y poco a poco la energía iba cubriendo sus brazos. Ahí gradualmente se iban poniendo negras, como si una segunda piel se tratase. Éstos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Night: ¡Toma ya! ¡o conseguí!

Heart: ¡Y yo!

Rebeca: ¡Yo tampoco me quedo atrás!

Comentaban emocionados los jóvenes al ver que tras varios intentos, habían logrado forma la armadura espíritu en sus brazos. Mike sonriendo, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Muy bien, oero recordad. Debéis manteneros concentrados para mantenerlo. Así que ahora vamos a practicar un poco.

Mike y Darkwing formaron la armadura espíritu en sus brazos.

Mike: Bien. Ahora lanzadnos vuestros mejores golpes.

Éstos obedecieron. Night Ray y Heart Fire iban a practicar con Darkwing, mientras Rebeca lo hacía con Mike, pero justo cuando estos iban a lanzar el golpe, el Busoushoku se deshizo y al final con sus brazos descubiertos al golpear los brazos metalizados de Mike y Darkwing, éstos se quejaron de dolor.

Rebeca: ¡Au! Mi mano.

Heart: ¡Ay! Mi pezuña.

Night: ¡Au! Que daño ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mike: Muy simple. Os habéis desconcentrado en el último momento y al final el Busoushoku se deshizo.

Dark: Si queréis mantenerlo, debéis concentraros más. Sino, de nada os servirá.

Explicaban los dos alicornios. Los tres dragones al ver los entrenamientos, comentaron.

Andros: Uf...Eso ha tenido que doler.

Lily: Ya te digo.

Spike: Me ha dolido hasta a mí.

Comentaron los tres dragones cada uno cogiendose de la muñeca de sus garra derechas, todos con expresión de decir "me ha dolido hasta a mí".

Mike: Bien. Sigamos practicando, pero esta vez concentraos más.

El grupo siguió practicando. Nighty Ray y Heart Fire parecían que lo estaban logrando, pero Rebeca tenía algunos problemas. Siempre perdía la concentración en sus brazos justo cuando iba a golpear a los brazos metalizados de Mike, provocando que a la chica la doliera los brazos.

Rebeca: ¡Maldita sea! Es inútil. No logro conseguir dominar esto.

Comentaba frustrada la chica al ver que la costaba. Ahí Mike la dijo para consolarla.

Mike: Tranquila, Rebeca. A Darkwing y a mi nos costó un poco dominarlo. Es cuestión de tener paciencia y algo más de práctica.

Heart Fire se acercó a Rebeca y la susurró algo al oído. No se podía escuchar lo que cuchicheaba la alicornio, pero la expresión de Rebeca cambio a la de una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rebeca: Mike. Quiero intentarlo una vez más.

Decía la chica completamente decidida, mientras envolvía sus brazos en el metal negro. Mike manteniendo también los brazos negros, la respondió.

Mike: Muy bien. Adelante.

El alicornio se puso en guardia y Rebeca se lanzó a por él. Lanzó un puñetazo y esta vez golpeo sin perder la concentración en los brazos de Mike, provocando un gran sonido metálico. Rebeca no se detuvo y seguía lanzando puñetazos sin parar, donde todos sus golpes conectaban. En ningún momento los brazos de Rebeca se deshacía la sustancia negra.

Mike: Bien, Rebeca. Esta vez estás logrando conectar bien los golpes.

La felicitaba el alicornio a la chica al ver que Rebeca ahora lanzaba puñetazos sin que el metal negro de sus puños se deshiciera. Night Ray al ver eso, se acercó a Heart Fire y la preguntó con curiosidad.

Night: Oye ¿Qué le has dicho a Rebeca que ahora lo hace bien?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Heart Fire sonriendo levemente, le susurró.

Heart: Fácil. Simplemente le dije que cuando fuera a golpear, se imaginase que le estaba dando a la cara de Darkwing.

Night: ¿En serio? No esta mal el consejo, pero te recomiendo que Darkwing no se entere de eso.

Heart: Eso dalo por seguro.

Y ambos se rieron, mientras un poco lejos de éstos, Darkwing miraba extrañada a los dos. Todo eso, mientras Rebeca lanzaba fuertes puñetazos contra los brazos de Mike, haciendo resonar el duro metal haciendo eco por el lugar.

En la cantina de la MB. Vulcan, Ocelot, Ayi, Araam, Medic, Lyndon y Swan estaban en algunas mesas tomando algunas bebidas, salvo Ayi que estaba jugando con una máquina recreativa que había en dicha cantina jugando a Lost Vikings. Lyndon en cambio, jugaba a los dardos.

Araam: Debo reconocerlo. Lo tenéis bien montado aquí en esta nave fortaleza o lo que sea.

Comentaba el minotauro, bebiéndose una gran jarra de cidra.

Ocelot: Pues sí, amigo. En esta nave no falta de nada. Tripulación eficiente, buen armamento, salas de producción, zonas de descanso o barracas. Y lo mejor de todo, la cantina.

Araam: Sí. Ya lo he visto y vuestro barman hace unas bebidas que son la bomba. Me pregunto donde estarán los otros.

Vulcan que se bebía varios vasos de un sentón cada uno, respondió.

Vulcan: ¿A tu equipo? Las dos sexy gatas se fueron por ahí. En cambio el águila y el tío raro mecánico se fueron a la Lanza de Orio para echar un vistazo. La tía buena se fue con Medic a la sala médica de la nave para atender a los heridos.

Respondía el robot. Araam no le agradó el como se refería el robot a sus compañeras de equipo, donde ahí le llamó la atención.

Araam: Oye, tú. No te consiento que hables así de mis compañeras.

Le decía molesto el minotauro. Vulcan también molesto, le respondió.

Vulcan: Yo las llamo como me de la gana, especialmente por lo buenas que están.

Araam: ¡Tarado!

Dijo enfadado el minotauro levantándose de la mesa.

Vulcan: ¡Toro idiota!

Respondía igual de molesto el robot, también levantándose de la mesa. Los dos se acercaron dispuestos a discutir e incluso parecía que iba a iniciarse una pelea. Justo iban a empezar cuando por las teles de la columna colgante, aparecieron Caesar Jameson por ellas hablando.

Jameson: Aquí Caesar Jameson del Daily Equestria dando las noticias 100% fiables. Hoy vengo a hablaros de la amenaza azul y de su patrulla amenaza. Nos enteramos que esa amenaza bombardeó de forma indiscriminada por los alrededores de Arabia Sentada, donde aterrorizó en gran medida a sus habitantes. Por fortuna nadie salio herido.

Ocelot: Eso se debe a que nosotros los salvamos, idiota de bigote ridículo.

Decía molesto Ocelot que le molestaba como se refería Jameson a ellos. Los otros estaban igual de molestos.

Lyndon: Desde luego, mira que no para el tipo ese. Si me dieran una moneda de oro por cada tontería que dice por televisión, sería rico.

Comentaba el grifo sin dejar de lanzar dardos contra la diana. Vulcan y Araam había dejando de discutir tras oír las declaraciones de Jameson.

Vulcan: Ay. Otra vez el idiota ese hablando mal de nosotros. Menudo fastidio.

Araam: Ya veo que no para de hablar mal de vosotros.

Vulcan: Como lo sabes. Sin duda es un autentico grano en la grupa. Se agradecería que alguien lo hiciera callar de una vez por todas.

Decía Vulcan molesto por las declaraciones de Jameson. Ayi sin dejar de jugar con la recreativa, con una mano sacó su pistola y sin mirar, disparó a la televisión destrozando la pantalla. Luego hubo un cortocircuito en toda la columna colgante haciendo que tanto la gramola como las teles cayeran al suelo, quedando éstas completamente destrozadas.

Ayi: Hecho.

Decía el conejo haciendo girar el arma en su mano y volverla a guardar en la funda, para así volver con su juego. El barman que limpiaba una jarra detrás de la barra, agarró el teléfono y habló por el.

Barman: Mantenimiento. Lo de siempre. Y la cuenta la ponéis a nombre del conejo.

Ocelot y los otros no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas por ellos.

Ocelot: Vaya, amigo. Si que tienes una forma clara y limpia de resolver los problemas.

Bromeaba el vaquero. Ayi sin mirarle, pero riéndose también, le contestó.

Ayi: Simplemente no soporto a esa clase de tipos como los periodistas. Al menos no tendremos que aguantarle por un rato.

Lyndon: Ya te digo.

Y todos se rieron.

 **Nota autor: La idea de esta escena de Jameson declarando sobre el bombardeo alrededor de Arabia Setada, me vino tras leer un comentario de Rey Drasian donde le agradezco su comentario, ya que gracias a ello tuve esta idea.**

En la sala médica de la MB, Medic y Agatha estaban ayudando a los médicos tanto ponis como robots a ayudar a los soldados heridos, por fortuna no habían muchos. Medic atendiendo a un pony celeste vendando, su brazo le comentaba.

Medic: Bien. Procura no moverte demasiado y se te recuperara con el tiempo.

Le comentaba Medic, terminando de vendarle el brazo al paciente. Agatha trayendo más vendas, la iba comentando Medic.

Agatha: Es increíble que haya pocos heridos celestes y ninguna muerte. Que diferencia en nuestro mundo.

Comentaba la chica, mientras entregaba los vendajes a un médico. Medic ahí la comentó a la humana.

Medic: ¿Suelen ser las cosas complicadas por allí?

Preguntaba curiosa la ninja médico. Agatha sentándose en una silla para descansar un poco, la respondió.

Agatha: Ni te lo imaginas. Muchas veces tenemos que hacer misiones jugándonos la vida cada dos por tres. Por fortuna, nosotros podemos con lo que sea.

Medic: Nuestro grupo tampoco se queda corto. Nosotros también hacemos misiones que en ocasiones son bastante peligrosas.

Agatha: Eso seguro, compañera.

Ambas chicas se rieron, hasta que apareció Camaleón trayendo más vendas en un carro.

Camaleón: Más vendas para ponis enfermos ¿Quién quiere algunas?

Blue Sky estaba en su camarote en la nave Infinity. El paladín estaba en su escritori,o hablando a través de una holopantalla con su nada menos que su novia Blitzstar.

Blitzstar: Ya veo que habéis tenido mucho trabajo allí.

Le comentaba la pegaso. Blue Sky sonriendo, la respondió.

Sky: Sí, querida. Hemos tenido que hacer de todo aquí. Ya ves. Lo que parecía una simple misión de rescate para Mike y compañía cuando se perdieron por el portal aquel, acabó convirtiéndose en toda una aventura interdimensional.

Blitzstar: Seguro que tanto tú como los otros, lograreis triunfar como siempre. A vosotros no hay quien os pueda.

Sky: Gracias por el voto de confianza, amor.

Blitzstar: Claro ¿Acaso podría esperar otra cosa de mi caballero favorito?

Preguntaba la pegaso, mirando dulcemente al unicornio. Ahí siguió hablando.

Blitzstar: Espero verte pronto, amor. Te echo bastante de menos.

Comentaba la yegua acercándose a la pantalla de forma seductora. El paladín riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Sky: Yo también te echo de menos, amor. Lo que más me motiva a seguir con esto, es que pronto te volveré a verte, mi ángel de amor.

La hablaba dulcemente el paladín a su novia. Dichas palabras hicieron sonreír bastante a la yegua, mientras ésta le respondía.

Blitzstar: Eres todo un cielo, querido. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, amor.

Se despedía la yegua, lanzando un beso volador al paladín.

Sky: Hasta la próxima, querida.

La pantalla se apagó. El paladín ahí se recostó por completo en el asiento, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Luego abrió un cajón donde sacó de ella una caja. El paladín mirándola seriamente, la abrió revelando así su interior.

En el interior de la caja había un brazalete de compromiso, hecho de oro con varias perlas en la parte superior.

Sky: Viejo amigo. Algún día tendrás que dar el siguiente paso.

Decía seriamente el paladín para sí mismo, observando aquel brazalete. Hace tiempo que Blue Sky quería declararse por fin con su querida pegaso. Iba a hacerlo más tarde tras la boda de Twilight, pero aquello se vio truncado cuando Mike y los otros se perdieron en otra dimensión.

La mirada del paladín pasó a una de completa convicción, donde estaba ahora decidido a declararse cuando volvieran a su mundo, una promesa que estaba dispuesto ha cumplirla.

Mientras tanto en Arabia Sentada. En un restaurante estaban Red Fire y White Shield sentados en una mesa, disfrutando de la velada sobre una terraza, estando solo ellos.

Red: Gracias por invitarme a esta comida, White Shield querido.

Le agradecía la alicornio de fuego sonriente. White Shield devolviéndola la sonrisa, la respondió.

White: Por supuesto, querida. Todo por mi hermosa ángel de fuego.

Respondía de forma aduladora el unicornio, haciendo reír a la alicornio donde ésta se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido del unicornio.

Red: Oh, White Shield. Sin duda eres todo un cielo. Verdaderamente encantador.

White: Solo contigo, Red Fire.

Ambos sonrieron. White Shield ahí sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto de regalo y se lo dio a Red Fire.

Red: Vaya ¿Para mí?

Preguntaba inocentemente la alicornio de fuego tomando el regalo. White Shield sonriendo, la respondió.

White: Lo vi en una tienda. Pensé que te gustaría.

Le respondía el robot. Red Fire emocionada, abría con cuidado el envoltorio para no romperlo. Luego de quitarlo todo, vio una pequeña cajita negra. Esta miraba atentamente la cajita negra y cuando la abrió, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

En su interior había un colgante de oro con un hermoso rubí en forma de llama de fuego, rodeado por líneas de oro. La alicornio apenas se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Red: White Shield...Esto es...Precioso.

Le decía la alicornio de fuego, que estaba enormemente encantada por su regalo. White Shield sonriendo, la respondió.

White: Sabía que te gustaría, querida.

Decía esto el unicornio, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogiendo el colgante, se lo ponía a su novia por el cuello. La alicornio de fuego lucía bastante bien el colgante donde parecía estar hecho expresamente para ella.

Esta emocionada se levantó de la mesa y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al unicornio le decía emocionada.

Red: Oh, White Shield. Tú siempre sabes que darme para hacerme completamente feliz.

White: Todo por mi hermosa ángel de fuego.

Respondía con una sonrisa, mientras devolvía el abrazo a la alicornio. Ahí ambos se dieron un apasionado beso que duró largo rato.

Volviendo al Infinity. Mike y los otros habían vuelto de sus entrenamientos. Night Ray y Heart Fire con sus fénix, estaban en una zona de la nave con varios estantes de libros.

Night: ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente, Heart Fire?

Preguntaba el unicornio estando este subido a una silla haciendo equilibrios, mientras buscaba en varios libros de magia. Heart Fire que estaba abajo leyendo un libro, le respondió.

Heart: Cualquier cosa que cuente como era Equestria antes de la llegada del Rey Umbrum. Quiero saberlo todo. Como eran sus ciudades, sus gentes. Todo ello.

Respondía la alicornio. Night Ray curioso, la preguntó.

Night: ¿Y para qué quieres saber todo eso?

Heart Fire soltó un suspiro y le respondió.

Heart: Bueno. Es que quiero saber como eran las cosas de antes de mi época. Allí ya no queda nada de lo que una vez fue Equestria y el resto del mundo. Muy pocos libros sobrevivieron a la catástrofe y por eso quiero saberlo todo.

Respondía la alicornio con cierto aire de melancolía y tristeza. Night Ray miró a su amiga sin poder evitar sentir lastima por ella. Tratando de consolarla, la dijo a ésta.

Night: No te preocupes. Cuando todo esto acabe, la pesadilla que vive tu mundo acabará. Eso te lo prometo.

Decía sonriente el unicornio. Heart Fire mirando al unicornio y devolviéndole la sonrisa, le agradeció las palabras.

Heart: Muchas gracias, Night Ray. Sin duda eres un estupendo amigo.

Night: Je, je, je. No es nada.

Respondía sonriente el unicornio con un ligero rubor en la cara y con su casco detrás de la cabeza. Para que la alicornio no le notase el rubor, Night Ray centró su vista en un libro que sobresalía del estante.

Night: Mira. Ahí parece haber un libro interesante.

El unicornio trató de coger el libro con el casco, pero estaba un poco lejos. Estaba tan centrado en que la alicornio no notase su rubor, que ni siquiera pensó en usar su magia para traerlo mas fácilmente (¿Y no le habría sido más fácil coger los libros con su magia desde el suelo, en vez de hacer equilibrios con una silla? XDD).

Heart: Night Ray. Ten cuidado. No te vayas a caer.

Le decía la alicornio, preocupada porque su amigo se fuera a caer. Night Ray haciendo equilibrios, la contestó.

Night: Tranquila. Yo puedo...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque el unicornio perdió de repente el equilibrio y se caía. Heart Fire trató de cogerlo para que no se cayera, pero al final Night Ray cayó encima de la alicornio. Ahí ocurrió algo completamente inesperado para los dos.

Cuando Night Ray cayó encima de Heart Fire, sus labios se conectaron. Solo fueron por unos instantes que parecían eternos. Los dos tenían los ojos verdaderamente abiertos, mientras tenían sus labios conectados con los del otro.

Finalmente rompieron la unión y ambos se miraron a los ojos si poder creerse lo que había pasado. La alicornio estaba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, con el unicornio encima de ella apoyando sus brazos en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos con un gran rubor en la cara y sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

El tiempo se había parado alrededor de ellos. Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto. Terrax y Pyro miraban la escena de forma un tanto pícara por ambos ponis. Cuando nada parecía alterar esa paz, apareció Mike por la compuerta de la sala.

Mike: Hola, chicos ¿Habéis encontrado lo que bus...?

No pudo terminar la frase el alicornio, porque en ese momento su vista se centró en Night Ray encima de su futura hija con sus rostros muy cerca del otro. Night Ray al notar eso y temiéndose lo peor, trató de explicarle.

Night: No. No es lo que parece, Mike.

Trataba de excusarse el unicornio, pero al final de nada sirvió. Mike furioso le gritó a éste.

Mike: ¡TÚUUU...! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES HA APROVECHARTE DE MI HIJAAAA!?

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio con llamas en los ojos (celos de padre sobre protector activados al máximo nivel). Night Ray enormemente asustado, trató de calmarlo.

Night: ¡Mike, amigo, espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

En el exterior de la nave se oyó un gritó de furia que helaba la sangre, acto seguido salió corriendo un asustado Night Ray que corría por su vida como si le persiguiera el mismo demonio. Después salio también corriendo un furioso Mike con su crin y cola convertido en puro fuego (teniendo un firerage), mientras perseguía al unicornio.

Mike: ¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a matar por esto! ¡Luego te clonare y después mataré a todos tus clones!

Gritaba completamente furioso el alicornio, mientras perseguía al aterrorizado Night Ray donde este último huía por su vida.

Night: ¡Mike, amigo, te juro que no es lo que parece!

Heart: ¡Papá, espera! ¡Detente por favor!

Le rogaba su hija que había salido de la nave, tratando de que su padre no cometiera un asesinato.

Durante un rato duró la persecución, donde todos los tripulantes incluyendo la patrulla y el Equipo Alquimia como las mane que acababan de llegar, fueron testigos de la loca persecución del furioso alicornio, al enormemente asustado unicornio que huía por su vida, mientras Heart Fire trataba de detener a su furioso padre antes de que cometiese un asesinato.

Más tarde, Mike ya algo más calmado volvió, a su camarote en la nave, aunque en su rostro figuraba todavía molestia.

Mike: Maldita sea. Más vale que sea cierto de que Night Ray no quería abusar de mi futura hija, porque de lo contrario va a correr la...

No pudo terminar la frase porque cuando estuvo en la primera parte de su camarote, antes de llegar a la sección principal, porque piso algo y resbaló cayendo al suelo de un costado.

Mike: Au. Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se quejaba el alicornio mientras se levantaban. Ahí se fijo en el suelo de su camarote. A la salida del cuarto de baño había ropa tirada que el alicornio reconocía que no era suya. También pudo ver un reguero de agua que salía del cuarto de baño, bajando las escaleras, siguiendo el suelo y finalmente llegar a su cama. Mike examinando el agua pudo confirmar que había sido tiempo porque estaba casi seco, pero con humedad suficiente para hacerlo resbalar.

Mike: Aquí pasa algo raro.

Comentaba el alicornio, mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que dividía su camarote. Ahí notó que en su cama bajo las sabanas había un bulto. El alicornio se acercó con cuidado y con su magia fue quitando lentamente las sábanas. Cuando lo hizo, se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Metidas en la cama estaban Maya y Shaona. Las dos gatas estaban dormidas y amorosamente abrazadas la una a la otra, completamente libres de prenda alguna. Aquella visión hizo extender las alas del alicornio al mismo tiempo que le sangraba la nariz al ver semejante escena. Rápidamente las volvió a tapar ambas gatas, pero el daño estaba ya hecho. El alicornio sentía un enorme calor por todo su cuerpo.

Mike: Maldita sea. Necesito darme una ducha fría.

El alicornio fue rápidamente a meterse en su cuarto de baño a la zona de ducha. Mike abrió el paso del agua no demasiado fría. Cuando el agua salio, el alicornio quitándose rápidamente la cazadora como todas sus cosas, se metió de lleno en la ducha.

En la MB se oyó de repente un gritó desgarrador que no fue poco oído por todos los tripulantes de la nave, que se llevaron un susto tremendo al oír aquel grito desgarrador. Especialmente para Maya y Shaona que se levantaron sobresaltadas al oír el grito. Desde la cama las dos gatas oían gritar a Mike.

Mike: ¡EL AGUA ESTÁ CONGELADAAAA..!

Se oía gritar a Mike en la ducha. Ahí Maya y Shaona algo asustadas, comentaron.

Shaona: Tal vez no fue buena idea hacer el amor bajo la ducha caliente por más de cinco horas.

Maya: Sí. Creo que tienes razón.

Comentaban ambas gatas, donde comenzaban a pensar si no habían abusado un poco de la hospitalidad de Mike, mientras ambas veía la alicornio salir del baño con una bata de baño encima y tiritando de frío al sentirse completamente mojado y congelado.

Las gatas estuvieron un buen rato disculpándose con Mike por haberle dejado sin agua caliente. Mike las disculpó, aunque costaba entenderle debido al constante castañeo de los dientes, cosa que a ambas gatas las hacía reír por dentro.

Ya llegaba la noche, donde todos pasaban la noche y el grupo Alquimia lo hacían en su propia nave, para así partir mañana.

A la mañana siguiente en la Lanza de Orion, el grupo se preparaba para despedirse del Grupo Alquimia que se iba a marchar pronto. Mike y sus amigos estaban con el Grupo Alquimia enfrente de la nave del equipo.

Twilight: Sentimos que no os podíais quedar más.

Maya: No pasa nada. Al menos tenemos el buen recuerdo de la fiesta de despedida de Pinkie Pie.

Ayi: Algo que difícilmente olvidaremos je, je, je.

Jet: Sin duda una de las mejores fiestas que hemos tenido.

Comentaban éstos. Pinkie Pie sonreía felizmente al saber que al grupo Alquimia les gustó su fiesta.

Agatha: Por desgracia no podemos quedarnos más. Tenemos obligaciones por cumplir.

Decía la humana.

Mike: Bueno. Al menos podemos volver a vernos.

Ayi: Eso dalo por seguro, claval.

Respondía alegremente el conejo.

Araam: Pero ahora debemos partir pronto.

¿?: Especialmente porque hace mucho que os fuisteis.

El grupo Alquimia se quedó sorprendido al oír aquella voz ya que la reconocían. Mike y la patrulla también ya que la reconocían también.

Mike: No puede ser. Esa voz.

Dijo Mike con ira en su voz. En ese momento una luz surgió de la nada y en ella apareció una figura humanoide acompañado por dos lobos, una blanco y el otro negro. El Equipo Alquimia exclamaron sorprendidos.

Alquimia: ¿Anum?

Maya: ¿Qué hace aquí, jefe?

Preguntaba la gata sorprendida. El ser de energía ahí contestó.

Anum: Muy simple. Vine a buscaros, ya que hace mucho tiempo desaparecisteis y en la federación comenzaron a preocuparse.

Ante de que el grupo Alquimia dijese algo, Mike completamente furioso, le gritó a Anum.

Mike: ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntaba furioso y en voz alto el alicornio. Anum al notar la presencia del alicornio, tranquilamente le dijo.

Anum: Hombre, Mike. Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás, chico?

Mike no le contestó. Simplemente enfadado, grito.

Mike: ¡GUARDIAAAS!

Gritó Mike a los cuatro vientos y en pocos segundos fueron tele transportados cientos de cruzados armados con sus cuchillas de energía. Anum al ver a los cruzados, sonrió y le comentó al alicornio.

Anum: Vaya, Mike ¿Así es cómo recibes a tus viejos amigos?

Bromeaba Anum al alicornio. Mike enfadado, le gritó.

Mike: ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en esta nave sin permiso?

Las mane y Spike no comprendían la reacción de Mike, no solo de éste. También notaron que la patrulla al completo se puso en guardia en presencia de eAnum y de sus lobos.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa?

Rarity: ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Spike: ¿Por qué se les ve a todos tan tensos?

Applejack: ¿Mike conoce a ese tipo acaso?

Lyndon: No sé yo, pero ese tipo me da muy mal vibra.

Comentaban éstos. Ahí Maya se acercó a Mike y le rogó que se detuviera.

Maya: Mike, para. No le hagas nada. Está con la federación al igual que nosotros.

Le decía la gata, preocupada porque el alicornio fuera a hacer una locura. Mike molesto, la dijo a Maya.

Mike: Sea o no, este canalla hizo algo que no le pienso perdonar nunca.

Decía Mike completamente furioso. Anum riéndose levemente, le comentó al alicornio.

Anum: Vamos, Mike. No me digas que aun sigues enfadado por lo que te paso hace tres años. Pensé que lo habías superado ya, especialmente con el regalo que te hice hace tiempo.

Respondía riéndose levemente. El alicornio no le gustó aquel comentario y sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia él.

Twilight: ¡Mike!

Dark: ¡Detente!

Araam: ¿Qué hace ese loco? ¿No pensará enfrentarse a Anum?

Los dos lobos que estaban con Anum se pusieron por delante para detener al alicornio, pero inesperadamente el alicornio logró evitar a ambos lobos para sorpresa de éstos.

Lobo blanco: ¿Qué?

Lobo negro: Es la primera vez que alguien logra pasar de nosotros.

Decían ambos lobos. Mike finalmente saltó hacia Anum donde este último lo esperaba tranquilo y sonriente en el sitio, cosa que a Mike le molesto.

Mike: ¡Veamos si sigues sonriendo después de estos! ¡Busoushoku!

Gritó Mike lanzando su brazo derecho y envolviéndolo en metal negro, para acto seguido lanzarlo contra Anum. El errante tranquilamente alzo su mano izquierda y lo detuvo en seco, a su vez que se provocó una gran onda de choque que sacudió la zona de carga entera.

Anum: Vaya. Si que pareces molesto de verdad, pequeño emperador.

Bromeaba Anum, mientras Mike mirándole con ira, le decía.

Mike: ¡Cállate! !Tú no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí y en ningún otro lugar!

Anum no dijo nada. Simplemente lanzó un impulsó mágico que empujó al alicornio lejos de él y el alicornio tuvo que aterrizar de pie rozando el suelo unos metros. Los cruzados consideraron eso como un acto de agresión contra su emperador y se lanzaron hacia Anum. El errante simplemente golpeó el suelo con su pie, creando una onda mágica que golpeó a todos los cruzados que lo rodeaban y cayeron al suelo. Mike iba a lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, hasta que Maya gritó.

Maya: ¡BASTAAA...!

Gritó alto la gata deteniendo a todo el mundo. Maya fue hacia Mike rogando que se detuvieran.

Maya: Mike, por favor. No sé que historias tienes con Anum, pero te ruego que pares esto, por favor.

Le rogaba la gata al alicornio, mientras Mike la miraba. Estaba enormemente molesto con Anum por lo sucedido en el Imperio Celeste hace años, pero como su amiga se lo pedía, ordenó que se detuvieran las hostilidades. Luego volviendo a mirar seriamente a Maya, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Solo porque tú me lo pides. Sino ya le habría dado lo suyo ahora mismo a este canalla.

Anum: No decías eso precisamente en el imperio hace tres años, pequeño Mike.

Decía con burla Anum para molestia de Mike. El alicornio ahí le dijo molesto.

Mike: ¡Cállate, Anum! Tú no eres más que un maldito desgraciado. Yendo de un lado a otro haciendo lo que te da la gana con tus lobos pulgosos, trayendo problemas por ahí sin pensar en el daño que haces.

Los lobos gruñeron ante el comentario de Mike, pero Anum los calmó con un gesto. El grupo Alquimia miraba preocupado la escena, temiendo que el alicornio hiciera enfadar de verdad a Anum.

Anum: Vamos, Mike. Yo solo hago mi trabajo para mantener el equilibrio en el universo, nada más.

Mike: No me vengas con eso. Esa es la excusa barata que usáis siempre los tipos como tú para hacer lo que os de la gana, pero en el fondo no sois más que un atajo de hipócritas que solo quieren regir el mundo como les da la gana. Solos sois un atajo de falsos.

Le decía enfadado el alicornio. Anum lejos de enfadarse, alzó de hombros y le comentó.

Anum: Vamos, Mike. Yo solo hacía mi trabajo, por no decir que para compensarte las molestias causadas, te hice un buen regalo. No te puedes quejar ¿No?

Mike: ¿Te refieres a esa maldita habilidad maldita que me pusiste sin preguntarme si la quería o no? Ya no lo tengo por fortuna.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Anum se le figuraba una expresión de sorpresa que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Anum: ¿Qué ya no lo tienes? ¡Imposible!

Mike: Claro que es posible. Me lo quitaron hace tiempo y ahora está en este amuleto.

Decía este sacando de su cinturón el amuleto con la habilidad maldita y mostrándosela a Anum.

Anum: Vaya, Mike. Nunca me imaginé que esa habilidad maldita que te puse hace tiempo, se pudiera quitar. Ahora ya lo tienes contigo en forma de amuleto.

Mike: Por mi fue una suerte, porque yo nunca lo he querido. Yo nunca quise esta asquerosa habilidad que por fortuna ya no lo tengo.

Lobo negro: ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar el gran regalo que nuestro amo te ha dado?

Lobo blanco: ¿Así agradeces el gran regalo que nuestro amo Anum te ha hecho? ¿Tienes acaso idea de cuántos querrían tener lo que tú recibiste hace tiempo?

Le decían molestos ambos lobos. Ahí Mike mirando con desprecio a ambos lobos, les contestó.

Mike: Por mi os lo podéis quedar. Yo ya tengo una habilidad parecida que es cien veces mejor que esta porquería de habilidad maldita.

Gritó enfadado Mike, a la vez que tiraba con desprecio el amuleto a los pies de Anum.

Mike: Y ahora lárgate de esta nave ahora mismo. Tú no eres bienvenido aquí.

Le ordenaba Mike a Anum. El errante tranquilamente volvió a alzarse de hombros y sonriente le contestó.

Anum: Como quieras. Yo solo vine para buscar al equipo y luego volver a casa. Bien. Hasta otra.

Se despedía el ser junto con sus dos lobos, dejando el amuleto en el suelo.

Mike: Mejor hasta nunca.

Decía enfadado el alicornio. Las mane no entendían nada de lo que había pasado.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y quién era ese tipo?

Pinkie: ¿Amigo vuestro acaso?

Fox: Para nada. Y mucho menos para Mike.

Rebeca: Eso seguro sin duda.

Sherrys: Especialmente tras los problemas que causo en el pasado, sobre todo a Mike.

El grupo Alquimia se acercó a Mike y le comentaron.

Vasslik: Chaval ¿Eres conscientes que hay que tener narices para decirle eso a la cara?

Le comentaba el águila. Mike sin mirarle, le respondió.

Mike: A mí me da igual. Para mí no es más que un maldito imbecil arrogante, que cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana solo por tener poderes cósmicos o lo que sea eso.

Sobraba decir que el Equipo Alquimia se sorprendía ante las palabras del alicornio. Maya ahí le comentó.

Maya: Puede, pero él es nuestro jefe.

Mike: ¿En serio? Pues mi más sincero pésame, bonita.

Decía con sarcasmo el alicornio. Ahí Ayi le comentó al alicornio.

Ayi: Amigo. Desde luego hay que tener valor para decir algo así a uno de nuestros superiores.

Araam: Y más sorprendente aun que se vaya él sin más, tras recibir unas críticas como esas.

Ayi: Chaval. Te has ganado nuestro respeto a lo grande.

Araam: Por todo lo alto.

Decían conejo y minotauro agarrando de los hombros al alicornio y entre los dos le iban despeinándole.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Parad! ¡Que mi crin cuesta mucho de peinar!

Comentaba el alicornio, mientras era despeinado por el conejo y el minotauro, mientras los demás se reían.

Más tarde, el Equipo Alquimia se iba despidiendo del grupo.

Andros: Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Spike: Lo mismo digo.

Lily: Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Vasslik: Ya nos volveremos a ver.

Fox: Cuenta con ello.

Black: Eso esperamos.

Araam: Cuídate, calvorota.

Vulcan: Y tú, cornudo.

Araam: Y procura dejar de espiar a las chicas.

Vulcan: No me pidas imposibles je, je, je.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja.

Ayi: Cuidaos, chavales.

Night: Lo haremos.

Heart: Cuidaos vosotros también.

Lyndon: Sin duda sois un grupo de oro. Seguid así.

Ayi: Gracias, pájaro je, je, je.

Jet: Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Ghost: Nosotros también.

Medic: Que tengáis suerte en vuestras aventuras.

Agatha: Igualmente.

Mike: Ha sido un honor teneros a nuestro lado, amigos.

Maya: Igualmente, Mike Bluer.

Dijeron ambos dándose la pezuña/garra.

Shaona: Y otra cosa.

Ambas gatas se pusieron cada una a un lado de Mike y entre las dos, le dieron un beso en las mejillas de Mike, haciéndole ruborizar levemente a éste.

Maya: Para que tengas suerte en vuestra misión.

Le decía sonriente la gata. Mike un poco cortado, la agradeció las palabras.

Mike: Eh, sí. Gracias.

Ayi: Suertudo.

Bromeaba el conejo, mientras los demás se rieron. Finalmente el Equipo Alquimia se subió a la nave. Antes de que la compuerta se cerrase, Ayi le dijo a Mike.

Ayi: Por cierto. Puede que no veáis a Jameson por un tiempo, ya que le dejamos una sorpresita en su despacho. Hasta otra, chicos.

Les decía el conejo antes de que la compuerta se cerrase y la nave despegara saliendo de la Lanza de Orion, para finalmente atravesar un portal dimensional que los llevaría a su mundo de origen.

Dark: Ya se han ido.

Dark Cloud: Lastima. Me agradaba la compañía de ese grupo.

Red: A mí también, pero tarde o temprano tenían que irse.

Mike: Al menos tenemos más amigos que como nosotros luchan por la paz y la armonía.

Pinkie: Nada como tener grandes amigos.

Completo Pinkie Pie sonriente, extendiendo sus brazos para así abrazar a todos sus amigos.

Night: Lo que me llama la atención es ¿A qué se refería Ayi con lo de Jameson?

Mike: Ni idea.

Comentaban éstos, mientras Phalax con uno de sus brazos robots, cogía el amuleto y lo enviaba a la cámara acorazada.

Mientras en el despacho de Jameson, el editor entró en dicho despacho y vio un gran paquete regalo encima de la mesa envuelto en una cinta.

Jameson: ¿Y esto?

El editor se acercó a dicho regalo y la abrió, causando una explosión de luz rosa, quedando Jameson cubierto de dicha sustancia.

Jameson: ¡AHHH...! ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Gritaba enfadado el editor, estando éste cubierto de dicha sustancia. Se fue rápidamente al cuarto de baño y trató de quitarselo, pero no podía. Por lo visto era de esa clase de pintura que costaba quitarse de encima. El editor estaba furioso por aquella broma.

Jameson: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro que esto es cosa de esa maldita peste azul!

Iba maldiciendo el editor, mientras trataba con una toalla quitarse la pintura.

En el plano dimensional donde iban Anum y sus lobos. El errante iba sacudiendo levemente la mano con que paró el ataque de Mike con su puño metalizado negro.

Lobo blanco: ¿Algún problema, maestro?

Preguntaba el lobo. Anum ahí le respondió.

Anum: No es nada. Simplemente me duele la mano. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, ese chico se está haciendo fuerte.

Lobo negro: ¿Lo dice en serio, maestro?

Anum: Sí. Puede que al final ese chico se haga más fuerte de lo que pensaba en un principio. No tanto como yo, pero se acerca.

Comentaba sonriente el errante, mientras seguía su camino junto con los lobos.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y así es como se marchó el grupo ese.

Jill: Era cuestión de tiempo. Debo admitir que eran un grupo interesante.

Lyndon: Tú lo has dicho je, je, je. Aunque todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar algún día. Y ahora a continuar con la historia.

Decía el grifo volviendo al libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	56. Cap 55 Justicia Ciega

**Capítulo 55**

 **Justicia Ciega**

Lyndon: Ahora te voy a contar donde el alicornio estuvo metido en una situación bastante peliaguda.

La contaba el grifo a Jill.

Jill: ¿Qué situación peliguada?

Lyndon: Bueno. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tuvo mucho que ver con ese pelmazo de editor que se la tenía jurada al alicornio. No sé si lo leíste en el periódico lo que paso.

Le respondía el grifo. Ahí la grifo abrió los ojos y preguntó sorprendida.

Jill: ¿Te refieres a lo sucedido en Canterlot sobre ese incidente que hubo?

Lyndon: Así es.

Jill: Sí. Lo leí en los periódicos. Fue un autentico escándalo aquello. Se habló de ello durante casi una semana.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo que lo fue. Y también puedo afirmar que no fue nada agradable lo que ocurrió.

Respondía el grifo poniéndose a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En una ciudad fortificada de los dragones, se producía una intensa batalla.

Los dragones lanzaban desde unas catapultas bolas de fuego contras las tropas celestes que iban atacando la ciudad, pero a los pocos segundos después, varios titanes cayeron del cielo aplastando las catapultas. Los dragones trataron de hacerles frente, pero los titanes les presentaron batalla y dichos titanes fueron derrotando a los dragones con facilidad.

Varios misiles impactaban en diversas posiciones de defensa de la ciudad, destruyéndolas en el proceso, dejando a varios dragones heridos.

Un soldado celeste corría por el campo de batalla esquivando el fuego enemigo. Un dragón trató de aplastarlo, pero el soltado saltó pasando por encima de su pie y ahí dejó caer una granada sobre el mismo pie del dragón. El soldado fue corriendo alejándose del dragón, mientras el reptil trató de atraparlo con su garra, pero la granada explotó haciendo gritar de dolor al dragón y que se cayera al suelo.

El soldado seguía corriendo pasando entre un dragón que trataba de golpear con un puñetazo a un titan, pero la máquina lo paró con su mano y contraatacó arreándole su propio puñetazo en toda la cara, el dragón se giró arreando un coletazo al titán, mientras el soldado se deslizó por debajo para evitar el coletazo y se alejó de allí justo cuando el titán agarró la cola del dragón y ahí lo lanzó hacia un edificio.

El soldado usando un lanza ganchos, se subió a un edificio y se metió por una ventana. Ahí varios dragones soldados se sorprendieron de ver al celeste y trataron de matarlo, pero el soldado sin parar de correr, disparaba a los dragones hiriéndoles a éstos para luego caer al suelo. El piloto cuando pasó por una puerta donde había más dragones, lanzó a su interior una granada donde segundos después explotó, dejando fuera de combate a los dragones.

El soldado fue corriendo hacia una ventana y la atravesó rompiendo así el cristal. Se habría caído si no le hubiera atrapado un titán tipo ogre con la mano. Dicho titán introdujo al soldado en su interior para que lo pilotase. Ahora el soldado pilotando al titan, se unió a la batalla donde varios titanes más se enfrentaban a los dragones fieles a Arquímedes. El fuego cruzado se daba en todas partes.

Varios dragones lanzaban bolas de fuego desde lo alto de un edificio a las tropas celestes, pero unos disparos los iban abatiéndolos. Los dragones no comprendían de donde venían los disparos hasta que deshaciendo su camuflaje, apareció nada menos que Nova, siendo ésta la responsable de los disparos. Dicha yegua estaba en el suelo a los pies de otro edificio. La yegua mirando con una sonrisa burlona a los dragones que quedaban en pie, dijo.

Nova: ¿Listos para el baile, dragoncetes?

Bromeaba la agente fantasmas, apoyando el rifle en su hombro. Los dragones furiosos por el ataque furtivo, se lanzaron a por ella con intención de matarla. Un dragón trató de darla un zarpazo, pero la yegua lo esquivó y se volvió invisible, para luego reaparecer detrás del dragón y dispararle, hiriendo el hombro del dragón. El dragón rugió de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

Otro dragón la atacó por detrás tratando de morderla, pero la yegua pegó un salto con voltereta, quedando encima del dragón sobre su cabeza. El dragón furioso se iba sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de quitársela de encima.

Nova: Eso, dragoncete. No me pienso bajar de aquí.

Se burlaba la fantasma, logrando aguantar el equilibrio encima del dragón. Otro dragón quiso golpearla con un enorme garrote, pero la fantasma volvió a desaparecer con su camuflaje, causando que el dragón que estaba encima suya, fuese golpeado por el garrote y cayera al suelo inconsciente. El dragón del garrote miraba por todas partes tratando de localizar a Nova, sin darse cuenta de que ésta reapareciendo justo detrás de él, le ponía un explosivo justo en la cola.

Nova se fue alejando del dragón mientras el dragón notando ya la presencia del agente, pero no de la bomba, fue ha atacarla. El explosivo estalló haciendo gritar de dolor al dragón y caer herido al suelo.

Nova: Fácil y rápido.

Comentaba la yegua sonriente al ver que había logrado derrotar con suma facilidad a los dragones, pero acto seguido aparecieron más dragones que surgieron del cielo rodeando a la fantasma. Nova se puso en guardia al verse rodeada. Los dragones estuvieron a punto de atacarla, hasta que unas explosiones mágicas los dejó a todos fuera de combate. Nova al ver eso, sonrió y dijo.

Nova: Me preguntaba cuando aparecería los Cuatro Siniestros.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua, mirando detrás suya donde vio a nada menos que a Gades, Amon, Erim y a Daos. Conocidos por el imperio como los Cuatro Siniestros.

Gades: Esos dragones conocerán la destrucción.

Decía Gades empuñando su espada y escudo. Amon a su lado comentó.

Amon: Je. No si antes hago que sufran el caos.

Daos: Conocerán un nuevo significado del terror estos dragones.

Completaba el hechicero. Ahí Erim les comento a estos.

Erim: Haced lo que queráis, siempre y cuando no matemos a nadie. Ya sabéis que el emperador ordeno expresamente que no matáramos a ningún dragón en la medida de lo posible.

Les decía la Señora de la Muerte. Ahí el Maestro de la Destrucción mirando a otro lado, la respondió.

Gades: Sí. Lo que el emperador ordene. Al menos me puedo divertir machacando dragones, que no es poco.

Amon: Eso sí. Con elegancia.

Completaba riéndose levemente el Maestro del Caos, mientras se atusaba el pelo.

Daos: Ninguno de nuestros enemigos es una amenaza. Terminaremos pronto el trabajo de conquistar esta posición.

Completaba el Maestro del Terror. Ahí Nova se acerco y les comentó a éstos.

Nova: Por supuesto, pero cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

Decía la agente con una sonrisa. Los Cuatro Siniestros y la agente se unieron a las tropas celestes en la batalla para ocupar la ciudad.

En Canterlot para ser más exactos por los cielos de la ciudad, iba volando Mike Bluer junto con su fénix Holy. Ambos estaban patrullando la ciudad en busca de cualquier posible amenaza. Pasó mucho desde el último ataque de dragones a la ciudad, desde entonces no hubo otro ataque.

Dichos ataques se detuvieron porque Arquímedes estando por un lado defendiendo su territorio sin demasiado éxito de los ataques celestes, más por lo de la búsqueda de los ingredientes para el hechizo en que lo convertiría en un dragón de Onyx, hacían que éste ya no pudiera ordenar más ataques contra Equestria.

Poco a poco, Arquímedes iba perdiendo territorios como seguidores y era cuestión de tiempo que las tropas imperiales dieran el golpe final en la capital de Draconem. Para Mike le seria muy sencillo bombardear la capital y hacer que se rindieran, pero optó por ir conquistando ciudades poco a poco y procurando no matar dragones en la medida de lo posible. Gracias a ello, algunos dragones abandonaban las fuerzas de Arquímedes y se unían a los rebeldes. Si optara por ir directamente a la capital, no había garantías de que seguidores de Arquímedes no tratarían de realizar golpes de estado cuando se instaurase de nuevo el orden.

También estaba el problema que aunque conquistaran la capital, no había garantías de que alguien que no fuera Arquímedes, tratara de usar el hechizo de conversión de dragón de onyx, por eso lo primero era encontrar los ingredientes antes que Arquímedes y destruir las que ya tenía en su poder.

Por el cielo iban volando Mike y Holy. La fénix soltaba un bostezo, mientras le decía a Mike.

Holy: Que aburrido es esto. Mike ¿En serio tenemos que hacer estas patrullas? Son enormemente aburridas y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo en semanas.

Le comentaba la fénix muerta de aburrimiento. Mike sin parar de volar, la respondió.

Mike: Es mejor ser precavidos. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar cuando no nos esperamos lo peor.

Respondía el alicornio. Holy soltando un bufido, se subió a la espalda de Mike para dejar de volar y le dijo.

Holy: Bueno. Pues ya que vas a continuar con eso, me apeo en tu espalda. Así descansaré un poco las alas.

Decía esta poniéndose cómoda en la espalda del alicornio. Mike sonriendo levemente, la dijo a su amiga.

Mike: Comodorra.

Decía el alicornio, haciendo reír a ambos.

Mientras por las calles de Canterlot. Un pony terrestre salía de un callejón. Era de aspecto desaliñado. De pelaje gris y crines semi largas marrones con detalles negros. Ojos azules. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero marrón impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Una boina negra en la cabeza. El pony en cuestión se asomaba con cuidado a la calle mirando por todos lados, como si no quisiera que nadie le viera.

Terrestre: Bien. Todo está en calma por aquí.

Decía el terrestre algo más tranquilo y salio caminando del callejón. En ese momento miró al cielo y vio a Mike Bluer volando bajo. En ese momento el terrestre se sobresalto.

Terrestre: Espera. Ese es Mike Bluer. El Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Comentaba el terrestre, que miraba verdaderamente nervioso al alicornio que volaba en su dirección.

Terrestre: Debo...Debo marcharme de aquí cuanto antes.

Decía verdaderamente asustado el terrestre, saliendo corriendo de allí tan rápido como le permitían sus patas.

Holy: Oye, Mike ¿Qué hace ese pony corriendo de esa manera? Se va a chocar con alguien si sigue así.

Preguntaba Holy aun subida en la grupa del alicornio, señalando con su ala al pony terrestre que corría como un loco, como si estuviera huyendo de la misma muerte.

Mike: Ni idea. Quizás le pase algo. Bajaré a ver que pasa.

Respondía Mike descendiendo un poco. El terrestre seguía corriendo asustado entre la multitud, empujando a todo el mundo para abrirse paso. El semental miró para atrás un momento y vio a Mike Bluer descendiendo lentamente hacia él. Aquello lo asustó aun más.

Terrestres: (No. Me ha visto. Va a por mí).

Pensaba para sé el terrestre, donde acelero el paso para alejarse lo más posible del alicornio. El semental chocaba con todo el mundo sin detener su marcha lo más mínimo. Justo iba a pasar por las vías de un tren con las barreras bajadas, pero aquello le daba igual al semental. El pony en cuestión pasó por debajo de la barrera y llegando a las vías, justo cuando venía una locomotora a toda velocidad.

Holy: ¡Mike!

Gritó alarmada la fénix blanca, viendo con horror como el semental iba a ser atropellado por el tren

Mike: ¡Lo veo!

Holy se bajó de Mike para que el alicornio pudiera volar a velocidad punta hacia el terrestre, ya que dicho pony iba a ser atropellado por el tren. El terrestre no se había dado cuenta del tren hasta que ya era tarde.

Terrestre: ¡Oh, no!

El terrestre se tapó la cara con sus brazos esperando su final, pero justo en el último momento, Mike agarró al terrestre y lo sacó de ahí antes de que el tren lo arrollara.

Mike con el terrestre todavía agarrado, descendió al suelo por el otro lado de las vías y lo dejó en el suelo.

Mike: ¿Está bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio, preocupado porque el terrestre se hubiera hecho daño. El semental algo nervioso, le contestó.

Terrestre: Sí..Más o menos...Au. Mi pata.

Se quejaba el terrestre donde por lo visto, se había hecho daño en su pata traseras derecha.

Todo parecía ir en calma hasta que algo ocurrió, algo completamente inesperado para Mike. Varios ponis estaban reunidos ahí y en ese instante uno gritó.

Noble: ¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Mike Bluer ha agredido a ese pobre pony inocente!

Noble2: ¡Es verdad! ¡El pobre huía de él, porque Mike Bluer lo estaba persiguiéndole!

Noble yegua: ¡Insultándolo y amenazándolo mientras lo perseguía!

Noble yegua2: Pobre pony. Estaba aterrorizado mientras lo perseguía salvajemente ese alicornio.

Hablaban los nobles de Canterlot diciendo cosas que estaban lejos de la realidad, al mismo tiempo que miraban de forma acusadora a Mike. El alicornio no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y al final éste les dijo a la gente.

Mike: ¿Qué estáis diciendo? Yo no le he hecho nada malo. Vi a este pony correr y fui a ver que le pasaba.

Noble2: Claro. Después de que usted lo aterrorizara.

Noble4: E hizo que fuera hacia las vías del tren a propósito. Todos lo hemos visto.

Noble5: Y se hace llamar protector de Equestria. No son más que mentiras.

Noble6: Caesar Jameson tenía razón. Mike Bluer es una amenaza para Equestria.

La gente no paraba de hablar mal de Mike Bluer, acusándolo de haber agredido al terrestre. Mike estaba en parte enfadado. No se podía creer que aquellos nobles estirados le acusaran de algo que él no hizo, y que dijeran cosas que estaban enormemente lejos de la realidad. Finalmente ya harto de escucharles, cogió al terrestre y le dijo.

Mike: Vamos. Le llevaré al hospital más cercano.

Terrestre: Eh...Sí, gracias.

Respondía el semental un tanto nervioso, mientras Mike teniendo agarrado a éste, se lo llevó volando al hospital más cercano y Holy se unió a su compañero.

Mike dejó al pony en un hospital de Canterlot y luego junto con Holy se volvieron a Ponyville, esperando que todo lo ocurrido pasara. El alicornio entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a desencadenarse ahora dentro de poco.

En el hospital, el terrestre estaba en una habitación del hospital, metido en una cama y con su pata lastimada vendada y colgada del techo. El terrestre estaba tranquilamente en dicha cama, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Por ella entró nada menos que el editor de Daily Equestria Caesar Jameson. Junto a él estaba Robi.

Jameson: Buenos días ¿Se puede?

Saludaba amablemente el editor. El terrestre girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba el editor y le devolvía el saludo.

Terrestre: Buenos días. Adelante sí quiere.

Le decía no con demasiados ánimos el terrestre. Jameson se acercaba a un lado de la cama, mientras le decía al semental.

Jameson: Muchas gracias. Buen pony, no se preocupe. Conmigo no tiene nada que temer.

Le decía el editor. El terrestre no sabía a que se refería el editor exactamente y preguntó.

Terrestre: Perdone. Creo que no le entiendo ¿A qué se refiere?

Jameson: Obviamente le habló de como esa amenaza azul le estuvo acosándolo antes, persiguiéndolo e insultándolo sin razón aparente.

Terrestre: ¿Ah, sé?

Respondía el semental un tanto sorprendido por lo que le decía el editor. Jameson ahí le dijo.

Jameson: Así es. Esa maldita amenaza azul no conforme con traer problemas a nuestro amado reino, que ahora se dedica a aterrorizar a ciudadanos inocentes, pero no se preocupe. Con mi ayuda, ese maldito alicornio por fin sufrirá el peso de la justicia. Antes que nada ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Terrestre: Esto...James.

Respondió el terrestre. Jameson sonriendo le ofreció su casco mientras le decía.

Jameson: James. Ja, ja, ja. Tiene gracia. Si a ese nombre le añadiera el "on" se llamaría casi igual que yo.

Bromeaba el editor.

Jameson: Bien, James. Esto es solo el principio. No se preocupe. Con mi ayuda, todo irá perfectamente bien.

James: Eh. Gracias.

Respondía el terrestre devolviendo el saludo de casco del editor. Por una vez ,Jameson tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara, ya que sentía que estaba cerca de mostrar al mundo que Mike Bluer y su patrulla no eran los héroes que trataban de aparentar que son. Robi en cambio, miraba la escena preocupado que esta vez, Jameson fuera a hacer algo, que seguramente acabaría bastante mal.

Robi: Algo me dice que esto no acabará bien.

Comentaba Robi para sí, preocupado de que lo iba a hacer Jameson, iba a traer graves consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba en la biblioteca de Ponyville reunido con las manes y con los miembros de la patrulla. Mike les acaba de contar lo que había sucedido hace rato. Sobraba decir que las expresiones del grupo eran de completa sorpresa.

Night: ¿En serio te pasó eso, Mike?

Preguntaba incrédulo el unicornio al hecho de saber que su amigo había rescatado a un pony de ser atropellado, pero la gente le acusara de haberle estado persiguiendo e insultándolo y amenazándolo durante el camino, tratando de hacer que lo atropellaran el tren. Mike que estaba sentado y completamente tumbado sobre la mesa y con expresión de máxima molestia, le contestó bastante enfadado.

Mike: Así es. Yo rescato a ese pony de ser atropellado y esos idiotas estirados me acusan que fui yo el que lo empujó a ese sitio a propósito.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Es que esos nobles de Equestria son idiotas o qué? ¿Cómo pueden acusar a nuestra amigo Mike de esa forma?

Preguntaba molesta la pegaso. Ahí Nightmare que estaba tranquilamente tumbado en el suelo con un tamaño pequeño para caber en la biblioteca, respondió.

Nightmare: Así son la mayoría de los nobles en Canterlot. Son solo un atajo de idiotas.

Light: Mi hermano tiene razón en parte. La mayoría de ellos no son más que presumidos pomposos que solo dicen lo que les parece, sin importar el daño que hagan.

Completaba el dragón blanco que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano. Rebeca que iba vestida con su conjunto de su chaqueta de cuero y peinada al estilo cola de caballo, le dio la razón al dragón blanco.

Rebeca: Por desgracia es mayoritariamente verdad. Salvo por algunos nobles majos que conocemos, la mayoría son unos completos imbeciles.

Sherrys: Al estilo de Blueblood.

Completaba el gato tumbado en el suelo, mientras Fluttershy a su lado, iba acariciando al gran gato.

Spike: Pero ¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas de Mike? Quiero decir, no tienen pruebas ni nada y aun así acusan a Mike de algo que no hizo este ¿Acaso no hay justicia?

Decía verdaderamente molesto el dragón violeta, sintiéndose indignado de que su amigo Mike fuese acusado de perseguir a un pony para hacerlo atropellar. Twilight tratando de calmar al dragón, le decía a Spike.

Twilight: Spike, calma. Al igual que yo, ya sabes como son los nobles de Canterlot.

Dark: Por no mencionar que la mayoría son de la clase que se tragan las chorradas de Jameson, así que no sería raro que pensarán como el idiota ese. Especialmente los que no les agrada los dragones, y como Mike defiende la igualdad de dragones, ya sabéis...

Decía Darkwing sentada en una silla son Silver Lion tumbado a su lado echándose una leve siesta, sintiéndose también molesta por lo que le había pasado a su amigo. Dark Cloud la dio la razón.

Dark Cloud: Sin duda esos tipos son unos auténticos imbeciles.

Ghost: Debo decir que esta vez los nobles se han pasado de la ralla.

Decía Ghost asustando a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow que estaban a ambos lados de la pony fantasma.

Mike: Tanto hacer por ellos, para luego te lo paguen así.

Decía molesto el alicornio. Holy que estaba a su lado, posó su ala en el alicornio para animarlo. Ahí la espada Golden Tail adoptó su forma zorro, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a lamer la cara de su dueño para animarlo. Mike sonrío levemente.

Mike: Je, je, je. Gracias, chicos.

Agradecía el alicornio al fénix y al zorro. Silver Lion que se había despertado y tras soltar un bostezo adorable, viendo aquello, comentó alegremente.

Silver Lion: Sí. Yo también quiero animar al amigo de la amita.

Decía el león subiendo de un salto a la mesa e irse directo hacia Mike para comenzar este también a lamerle la cara. Entre el zorro y el león le hacían cosquillas a Mike en la cara, provocando que éste se riera.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Parad, chicos. Agradezco vuestro apoyo, pero parad, que me hacéis cosquillas. Ja, ja, ja.

Les decía el alicornio riéndose de las cosquillas que le hacían el zorro y el león. El grupo no pudo evitar reírse por la tierna escena.

Ocelot: Al menos te ríes otra vez, Mike.

Comentaba el espadachín, mientras se ajustaba su sombrero vaquero. Vulcan lo apoyó.

Vulcan: Ocelot tiene razón, jefe ¿A quién le importa que unos pocos imbeciles nobles le digan esas cosas de usted? No son más que un atajo de retrasados mentales que solo saben vivir besando el suelo de las figuras importantes por encima de ellos y hacer el constante pelotillero.

Rarity: Aunque no apruebe la forma de expresarse de Vulcan, he de darle la razón. No tienes por qué pensar en esas cosas, Mike.

Applejack: Cierto, azucarillo.

Fox: Todo el mundo sabe que eres un héroe, Mike. Has luchado para proteger esta tierra de la amenaza de Arquímedes. Nadie tiene derecho a discriminarte.

Decía la arquera tensando un poco su arco, mientras Gizmo que estaba flotando a su lado hacía movimientos de arriba abajo para afirmar que si.

Heart: Papá. En mi época, tú eres considerado un héroe y modelo a seguir para todos y eso es algo que nadie lo puede negar. Aquí tampoco será una excepción.

Pinkie: Así que arriba ese ánimo, Mike.

Completaba Pinkie Pie sonriente, mientras sacaba su cañón de fiesta de la nada y disparó confeti. Twilight acercándose a Mike y apoyando su casco en su hombro, con una sonrisa le dijo al joven alicornio.

Twilight: No te preocupes, Mike. Ya verás como todo irá bien.

Mike: Gracias, Twilight. Gracias a todos.

Respondía Mike, sintiéndose ya de mejor humor.

Por desgracia las cosas no mejoraron respecto a ese día. A la mañana siguiente, los rumores de que Mike Bluer había tratado de forma intencionada de que el terrestre que huía de él, fuese atropellado por un tren mediante gritos y amenazas, se había extendido como la pólvora por toda Equestria.

Mike se sentía indignado por ello y a su vez traicionado, traicionado por la gente que los ha estado protegiendo desde el día que llego. Una cosa que Jameson dijese autenticas difamaciones sobre él y su equipo, pero otra que la gente ahora le diera por acusarlo por algo que él no hizo.

En la sala del trono, las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban siendo entrevistadas por varios periodistas. Unos amontonados sobre otros, bombardeaban a las princesas con múltiples preguntas sobre lo sucedido en el día de ayer.

Perioditas1: Dígannos, princesas ¿Qué nos pueden contar sobre el asunto de Mike Bluer?

Periodista2: ¿Realmente creen ustedes que Mike Bluer quiso hacer que a ese pony lo atropellara el tren?

Periodista3: ¿Piensan que Caesar Jameson tenía razón desde el principio que Mike Bluer y su patrulla son una amenaza para nuestro reino?

Hablaban sin parar los periodistas. Celestia alzando su casco pidiendo silencio a los periodistas, les iba respondiendo a éstos.

Celestia: En primer lugar, mi hermana y yo nos negamos a creer que Mike Bluer realmente cometiese lo que acusan de haber hecho. Conocemos a ese chico lo suficiente para saber que es un buen pony bueno y justo, y que nunca haría daño a un inocente.

Periodista4: Pero princesa Celestia. Múltiples testigos que estuvieron en el lugar, aseguran que Mike Bluer fue el causante del incidente ¿Cómo se explica eso?

Luna: Pese a lo que digan los testigos, mi hermana y yo seguimos sin aceptar eso. Para empezar ¿Cuándo se ha visto a Mike hacer algo como eso? Nunca. Está claro que los testigos están equivocados o mienten.

Periodistas5: ¿Entonces afirman que Mike Bluer es inocente y que las acusaciones hacia él son falsas?

Luna: ¡Por supuesto que son falsas! ¿En serio hace falta preguntarlo?

Respondía Luna sintiéndose enormemente indignada por las acusaciones hacia Mike. Celestia apoyando el casco en el hombro de Luna para calmarla, dijo ahí a los periodistas.

Celestia: Señores periodistas. No sé dónde habrán sacado esa idea sobre que Mike hiciera eso, pero puedo asegurarles que es imposible que haya hecho lo que le acusan.

Confirmaba la princesa. En ese momento uno de los periodistas la preguntó.

Periodista6: Princesa. Usted afirma que Mike Bluer es un héroe protector, pero fuentes confirman que la primera vez que el apareció por Canterlot y que junto a otro dos ponis, derrotaran a tres grandes dragones, usted los hizo arrestar eso ¿El falso acaso eso*?

 *** "Ver Cap 5 El Poder del Alicornio" de este mismo fanfic.**

Ahí el periodista había preguntado un tema enormemente delicado para la princesa, la cual Celestia abrió los ojos de sorpresa ya que no se esperaba una pregunta así. Ella recordaba perfectamente ese día y jamás lo iba a lamentar tanto como aquella vez. La razón de aquel arresto, fue porque ella se sintió en parte asustada, asustada porque tres simples jóvenes tuvieran tanto poder, en especial el alicornio azul que superaba con creces al poder de alicornios anteriores que hubiesen existido pese a su corta edad. Al final esta con la cabeza gacha respondió.

Celestia: No. Es verdad. Aquel día hice arrestar a Mike Bluer y sus acompañantes.

Luna miró a su hermana, preocupada ante lo que podría decir esta.

Periodista2: ¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso cometieron un delito o algún crimen?

Preguntaba el periodista, mientras el resto esperaba la respuesta de la princesa. Celestia negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Celestia: No. La verdadera razón por lo que les hice arrestar fue, porque tenía miedo de ellos.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a los periodistas. La princesa seguía hablando.

Celestia: Para aquel entonces, no conocía ni a Mike ni a su grupo. Cuando vi como tres simples jóvenes derrotaban con tanta facilidad a tres feroces dragones sin esfuerzo, cuando contemple su poder, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. Miedo de dejar a unos jóvenes con tanto poder sueltos por ahí sin ningún tipo de control. Por eso preocupada de que unos jóvenes con tanto poder pudiesen volverse una amenaza, los hice arrestar para tenerlos mejor controlados.

Contaba la princesa, sintiendo un gran peso en su conciencia por el hecho de que hace tiempo hizo arrestar a tres jóvenes, que lo único que hicieron fue salvar Canterlot de una posible matanza.

Periodista4: Entonces ¿Considera que Mike Bluer y su patrulla son una posible amenaza potencial para Equestria?

Ante la pregunta, Celestia alzo su vista y con expresión seria y en parte molesta, contestó.

Celestia: Por supuesto que no. Mike Bluer y su patrulla han demostrado una y otra vez sus nobles intenciones. Han protegido Equestria y otros reinos de grandes amenazas. Nos protegieron de las conspiraciones de Arquímedes contra Equestria. Han luchado para traer la paz y la igualdad entre ponis y dragones. Son auténticos héroes que luchan por la paz y la armonía. Puedo decir sin riesgo ha equivocarme, que son todo un ejemplo a seguir. Lo único que lamento es haber hecho arrestar a Mike Bluer y sus compañeros en el día que los conocí, algo que hasta hoy sigo arrepintiéndome de ello. Por esa razón me niego a creer en las acusaciones contra Mike Bluer. Mike es un héroe y un buen pony, y el que diga lo contrario, se equivoca o miente.

Decía con completa convicción la princesa ante los periodistas que la escucharon todo. Luna no podía evitar mirar a su hermana, sintiéndose enormemente orgullosa de ella.

Tras horas de entrevistas, Celestia y Luna ya mas tranquilas, andaban por los pasillos del castillo mientras hablaban del asunto.

Luna: Por fin terminamos. Mira que eran pesados esos periodistas con sus preguntas.

Comentaba la princesa de la noche, sintiéndose enormemente agotada por las interminables preguntas de los periodistas. Su hermana la dio la razón.

Celestia: Sí, hermana. Debo reconocer que los periodistas eran verdaderamente pesados con el tema.

Completaba la princesa del día. Ahí Luna con tono molesto, la dijo a su hermana.

Luna: Lo que no puedo creer, es que haya gente que piense mal de esa forma de Mike. Después de todo lo que hizo por nuestro reino y por otros.

Celestia: Cierto, hermana. La verdad es que Mike y su equipo hicieron tanto por esta tierra, que no se merecen este trato.

Luna: Solo espero que el asunto se solucione cuanto antes y la gente deje de hablar mal de Mike.

Celestia: Por desgracia hay uno que no querrá dejarlo pasar el asunto para nada.

Comentaba Celestia. Luna enseguida intuyó a lo quien se refería su hermana y ahí dijo.

Luna: Jameson.

Celestia: Exacto, hermana. Jameson aborrece a Mike y su equipo por encima de todo y seguro que querrá aprovecharse de esto para difamarlo como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida.

Luna: Ese maldito Jameson. No entiendo de donde sacó esa estupida idea de que Mike y su grupo son criminales.

Comentaba indignada Luna. Ahí Celestia se paró y con tono de pesar dijo.

Celestia: Mucho me temo que yo soy la culpable de ello.

Luna miró extrañada a su hermana.

Luna: ¿A qué te refieres, hermana?

Celestia acercándose a una ventana y mirando al cielo la contestó.

Celestia: ¿Recuerdas cuando aquel periodista me preguntó por el arresto de Mike Bluer y sus compañeros? Mucho me temo que eso fue la causa.

Luna no parecía comprender a lo que se refería su hermana.

Luna: Hermana. Creo que no lo entiendo.

Celestia: Verás, hermana. Como ya sabrás, no es un secreto que yo ordené el arresto de Mike y compañía. Seguramente aquello llegó a oídos de Jameson y lo hizo pensar que Mike y su patrulla son una amenaza. Todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa.

Explicaba Celestia sintiendo una gran culpa en su interior, sintiendo que ella era la culpable de lo que le pasaba ahora a Mike y su grupo. Luna tratando de consolarla, la dijo a su hermana.

Luna: Hermana. Aquello no fue culpa tuya. Tú solo tuviste miedo de su poder y es normal. La culpa la tiene solo Jameson por lanzar acusaciones contra Mike y su grupo sin motivo. No tienes por que sentirte culpable por nada.

Le decía Luna a su hermana para animarla. Celestia sonrió levemente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Celestia: Ojala tengas razón, Luna. Lo que me preocupa es que este asunto se nos vaya de los cascos, y las acusaciones hacia Mike vayan cada vez a peor.

Luna: Tranquila, hermana. Todo se solucionara.

Respondía Luna con una sonrisa. Celestia devolviéndola la sonrisa, la agradeció las palabras.

Celestia: Gracias, hermana.

Luna: No hay de que.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron. Pese a ello, una brizna de preocupación había en ellas, sobre que Caesar Jameson llevara las cosas más lejos.

Mientras en el Daily Equestria. Jameson estaba en su despachó teniendo una discusión con su hijo Nick, el hijo del editor iba con su uniforma de policía tratando de hablar con su padre.

Nick: Padre. Esta vez estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Tienes que parar con esto antes de que causes algo en que todos acabemos lamentándolo.

Le decía molesto su hijo a Jameson. Por lo visto se había enterado de las acusaciones que había hacía Mike y que por supuesto, su padre iba a aprovecharse de ello. Jameson sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, le contestó a su hijo.

Jameson: De ningún modo pienso parar esto. Es hora de que el mundo sepa la verdad sobre Mike Bluer y su patrulla, y que éstos son una amenaza. Y esta vez Mike Bluer no podrá escapar de recibir todo el peso de la justicia.

Nick: Ya me he enterado de las falsas acusaciones que hay hacia el bueno de Mike Bluer. Me niego a creer que realmente haya sucedido eso.

Decía enfadado Nick sin querer aceptar los rumores que había contra Mike. Su padre igual de molesto, le respondió.

Jameson: Pues es la verdad. Múltiples testigos aseguran haber visto a esa amenaza azul perseguir a un inocente pony, insultando y amenazando indiscriminadamente para llevarlo a las vías del tren, del cual se salvó de milagro.

Nick: Sí claro. Seguro que los mismos idiotas que se han tragado las mentiras que has dicho por televisión y en el periódico sobre Mike Bluer. Como no.

Decía Nick completamente enfadado. Jameson que no le agradó en absoluto que su hijo Nick le insinuara que este estaba mintiendo, le dijo molesto.

Jameson: Yo jamás he dicho ninguna mentira por televisión. Yo solo he dicho la pura verdad sobre esa amenaza azul.

Nick: Sí, claro. Y es casualidad que nunca presentaras una sola prueba que confirmara tus sospechas. Seguro que has sobornado a la presunta victima para que testifique en tu favor contra Mike Bluer.

Jameson: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, hijo? Yo, Caesar Jameson, jamás recurriría a métodos tan deshonestos para traer la verdad.

Nick: La verdad. Lastima que hayas olvidado el significado de esa palabra.

Decía con tono de decepción su hijo. Jameson no entendía a lo que se refería su hijo.

Jameson: ¿Qué quiere decir, hijo?

Nick con tono serio miró a su padre y le dijo.

Nick: Hubo un tiempo te respetaba, padre. Hubo un tiempo que verdaderamente luchabas por la justicia y el honor, pero tus prejuicios personales, primero hacia los dragones y luego hacia Mike Bluer y su patrulla te hicieron desviarte de tu antiguo cometido. En el fondo, padre, tú eres el verdadero fraude. Un gran fraude que tiene la cara de lo que una vez fue mi padre. Y que por culpa de sus prejuicios, se va a hundir en la basura que él mismo creo.

Dijo con decepción su hijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Su padre trató de detenerlo, pero fui inútil. Su hijo finalmente se marchó del despachó. Al final Jameson se echó sobre su asiento y soltando un gran suspiro, comentó para sí.

Jameson: Hijo ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Después de todo lo que he hecho por esta editorial y por el bien estar de todos los ponis de Equestria.

Comentaba con gran pesar el editor.

Mientras en otra sala de la editorial. Un equipo de ponis que trabajaban en imagen y sonido, miraban varios vídeos donde en ellos salían ponis siendo entrevistados sobre el asunto de Mike Bluer.

Pony: ¿Cuál crees que deberíamos poner? ¿Ésta o ésta?

Decía uno de los ponis que estaban en la mesa de sonido e imagen. La primera imagen mostraba a un pony mendigo que estaba sentado en una esquina. Dicho mendigo hablaba por el micrófono que tenía delante de él, con tono cansado, pero honesta.

Mendigo: Sí. Yo he visto como ese poni salía corriendo y Mike Bluer lo seguía, pero no le gritaba ni nada parecido. El terrestre se metía en las vías del tren sin mirar siquiera, pasando por debajo de las barras y sin ver al tren. Mike Bluer lo salvó de ser atropellado por el tren.

Ahora se mostraba otro vídeo donde se veía a un noble de Canterlot bien trajeado, dando una opinión muy distinta a la del mendigo. Con tono arrogante, hablaba por dicho micro.

Noble: Mike Bluer perseguía a ese pobre terrestre aterrorizado, gritándole y amenazándole. Empujándolo hacia las vías del tren. Él es el culpable de todo.

Tras ver los dos vídeos, los dos ponis comentaron.

Pony: ¿Tú qué opinas?

Pony2: La gente no le interesará lo que diga un mendigo que estaba por ahí. Mejor poner el segundo vídeo para esta tarde.

Decía su compañero, considerando que la gente prestará más atención a un pony bien arreglado, que a un simple mendigo sin valor. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en ello.

Pony: También tenemos el vídeo donde las princesas dan su opinión al respecto ¿Lo ponemos esa también?

Antes de que su compañero fuera a responder, entró Robi al cuarto. Éste al escucharlo todo, les dijo a éstos.

Robi: Sí. Poned ese vídeo también. Las princesas son figuras importantes y la gente hará caso a lo que estas digan.

Les decía Robi esperando que si la gente ve que las princesas hablan bien de Mike Bluer, las acusaciones contra el desaparecerían. El segundo pony negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Pony2: Lo siento. No podemos hacer eso. Jameson ha ordenado expresamente que no saquemos ese vídeo bajo ningún concepto.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Robi donde no pudo evitar preguntar.

Robi: ¿Cómo? Pero ¿Por qué?

Jameson: Porque las princesas han sido completamente engañadas por esa amenaza azul, por eso. Y no puedo arriesgarme de que su opinión haga que la gente cometa el error de creer en esa amenaza azul.

Le contestaba Jameson entrando por la puerta. Robi mirando sin poder creérselo, le decía a Jameson.

Robi: Jameson ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo puedes omitir la entrevista hecha a las princesas? Si no lo sacas, puede traernos grandes problemas.

Le decía Robi al editor esperando que éste rectificase, pero no sirvió de nada. Jameson sin cambiar de idea, le dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

Jameson: Créeme, Robi. Cuando las princesas se den cuenta de que yo tenía razón desde el principio sobre esa amenaza azul, me lo van agradecer.

Robi: O hundir la cadena. Jameson por favor, no puedes seguir con esto. Nos vas a condenar a todos si continuas con esto.

Jameson: No, Robi. No pienso detenerme. Esta vez tengo bien agarrado a ese alicornio donde más le duele y no lo pienso soltar. Por fin esa amenaza azul va a sufrir todo el peso de la justicia.

Robi: Más bien lo sufrirás tú, Jameson y toda la cadena.

Le decía a modo de reproche el terrestre. Jameson no comprendía a lo que se refería.

Jameson: ¿De qué hablas Robi?

Robi soltando un suspiro, se iba hacia la puerta mientras decía.

Robi: Si no lo entiendes por ti mismo, no sirve de nada que te lo explique.

Le dijo con tono serio Robi, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Jameson con los dos ponis. Estos últimos se quedaron mirando a Jameson mientras éste estaba como estático. Una vez recuperado de ello, miró a los ponis y con expresión molesta les dijo a ambos.

Jameson: ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados como pasmarotes? ¡Poned ese vídeo para la tarde! Mientras yo tengo que hacer un asunto importante.

Diciendo este el editor para acto seguido marcharse de la sala. Los dos ponis obedecieron la orden.

Las cosas para Mike no iban mejor. En Ponyville no tenía problemas ya que la mayoría de los habitantes le conocían bien. El verdadero problema era en las grandes ciudades donde allá donde iba, habían ponis que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas sobre el incidente donde para su desgracia podía oírlos perfectamente. También notaba miradas acusadoras de algunos ponis. Aquello lo ponía verdaderamente de mal humor.

Mike: Ya esta bien de la ronda. Volvamos a la MB. Hoy no tengo ganas de salir.

Decía Mike con tono molesto extendiendo sus alas, para luego salir volando. Holy lo seguía.

Holy: Mike...

Decía Holy sin poder evitar mirar preocupada a su compañero. Desde ayer, la fénix notó que su compañero estaba últimamente bastante molesto, especialmente por los rumores maliciosos que circulan por Equestria afirmando que Mike causo intencionadamente aquel incidente. Era increíble como por hacer una buena acción, la gente lo interprete de otra manera y por desgracia para nada bueno.

Más tarde en la cantina de la MB, Mike estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la barra del bar. Con su codo apoyado en la barra y con el casco apoyándose en su cara. El rostro del alicornio era de gran molestia. Con su magia iba bebiendo de un trago un vaso de zumo. Todo ello con su compañera Holy a su lado.

No estaban solos en el bar. La patrulla, las mane, y los tres dragones Golden Heart, Nightmare y Light al igual que los trillizos, estaban todos con Mike y Holy.

Spike: Veo que no has tenido un buen día, compañero.

Le decía el dragón que estaba a su lado en otra silla. Mike sin mirarle, pero con expresión molesta le respondió.

Mike: ¿Tanto se nota? Porque ni yo me he dado cuenta.

Respondió con sarcasmo y gran molestia el alicornio.

Lily: Mike, cálmate. No te pongas así.

Mike: ¿Y según tú cómo quieres qué me ponga? ¡Yo que he estado esforzándome para hacer este reino un lugar seguro! ¿Y cómo me lo pagan? ¡Acusándome de algo que yo no he hecho!

Decía con gran tono de molestia el alicornio. Sus amigos asentía ya que comprendían el mal estar de su amigo.

Rarity: Mike, querido, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Twilight: Rarity tiene razón. No son más que rumores sin fundamentos. Ya verás como la gente acabará dándose cuenta de ello.

Pinkie: Sí, Mike. Así que trata de sonreír.

Decía ahora la pony rosa alegremente acercándose a Mike y con sus cascos tirando de la comisura de los labios, hacía que Mike pareciese que sonreía. Mike la apartó los cascos de un manotazo mientras decía molesto.

Mike: Pinkie Pie, por favor. No estoy de humor para bromas.

Aquella respuesta puso algo triste a Pinkie Pie por no conseguir hacer sonreír a Mike. El alicornio al notar eso, se sintió culpable por ello y trató de disculparse con ella.

Mike: Lo siento, Pinkie, no pretendía decirte eso. Es que llevo un día en que nada parece salir bien.

Comentaba el alicornio. En ese momento llegó dos guardias celestes junto con un cartero.

Guardia celeste: Emperador Star Hope. Este cartero tiene una carta para usted.

Decía el guardia para que el cartero que en realidad es cartera ya que era nada menos que la dulce Derpy. La pegaso se acercó volando a Mike y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Derpy: Buenos días. Una carta para usted.

Decía alegremente la cartera ofreciendo una carta para Mike. Este cogió la carta.

Mike: Gracias Derpy. Muy amable.

Derpy: Gracias Mike. Y si le sirve de consuelo, yo me niego a creer lo que cuentan sobre ti.

Mike sonrió ante las palabras de la cartera y se lo agradeció.

Mike: Gracias, Derpy. Se agradece contar con gente amable y dulce como tú.

Agradecía el alicornio.

Derpy: Je, je, je. No es nada.

Agradecía las palabras la cartera, ligeramente ruborizada por el cumplido lanzado por el joven alicornio. Luego de despedirse la pegaso, se marchó. Mike se puso enfrente de la barra y tras abrir la carta se puso a leer. En ese instante la sonrisa que tenía Mike en su rostro desapareció de golpe y en su lugar se tornaba a una de estar verdaderamente enfadado. Los trillizos que estaban en una mesa comentaron.

Urano: Por lo visto parece que nada te sale bien a Mike.

Neptuno: Ahora solo falta que salga ese pesado de Jameson por televisión, hablando mal de Mike y su equipo como siempre.

Y dicho y hecho, en las teles apareció Jameson.

Minerva: Teníais que hablar ¿Verdad?

Decía con sarcasmo la dragona mientras ambos hermanos no sabía que decir. Obviamente Jameson si que tenía algo que decir.

Jameson: Queridos televidentes. Hoy vengo a hablaros de la amenaza azul que esta presente en nuestro bien querido reino. Seguramente habéis escuchado los rumores que circulan desde ayer sobre Mike Bluer con cierto incidente. Pues bien. Debéis saber que todos esos rumores son puramente ciertos al 100%.

Hablaba el editor del Daily Equestria mientra el grupo lo miraba con mala cara. Mike no miraba la tele. Seguía en su sitio enfrente de la barra agarrando un casco en un vaso de zumo. En el interior del alicornio comenzaba a arder cierta furia.

Jameson: Debéis saber que hace tiempo, esa amenaza azul se puso a perseguir a un pobre ciudadano sin razón alguna. Gritándolo y amenazándolo provocando que este fuera directo hacia las vía de un tren justo cuando pasaba uno, y fue un milagro que este no fuese atropellado.

Lily: ¡Embustero!

Decía molesta la dragona. Spike la dio la razón.

Spike: Sí. No hace más que difamar a Mike sin motivo.

Decía ambos dragones molestos. Mike seguía sin moverse, pero estaba por dentro cada vez más y más furioso. Con su magia arrugó el papel hasta hacer una pelota con ella y tirarla al suelo. Golden Heart que estaba sentado cerca. lo noto.

Golden Heart: Mike...

Jameson: Sí. Esa amenaza azul no hace otra cosa que causar problema en nuestro amado reino. Aquí tenemos la declaración de un honrado ciudadano que ha sido testigo de lo sucedido.

Afirmaba Jameson mientras acto seguido se mostraba al mismo noble que salió en el estudio de imagen y sonido, afirmando haber visto a Mike Bluer en pleno acto delictivo.

Noble: Mike Bluer perseguía a ese pobre terrestre aterrorizado, gritándole y amenazándole. Empujándolo hacia las vías del tren. El es el culpable de todo.

La ira iba creciendo más y más en Mike. Las palabras del editor estaban haciendo que Mike sintiera una furia interna que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. El cuerpo del alicornio comenzaba a surgir un aura roja donde desprendía calor, al mismo tiempo que el vaso de zumo que este sujetaba comenzó a hervir. Sus amigos notaban eso en Mike.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Fluttershy: ¿Estás bien?

Medic: Mike ¿Estás bien?

White: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Lyndon: Ay, ay, ay. Presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Decía el grifo este último con gesto preocupado, mientras Jameson seguía hablando.

Jameson: Ya lo han oído, señoras y señores. Mike Bluer es culpable de todo. Esto es prueba más que suficiente para confirmar de una vez por todas que es una maldita amenaza para nuestro reino, y que dicha amenaza junto con su grupo tienen que estar en la cárcel y...

En ese momento ocurrió algo completamente inesperado para todos. Algo que nadie podría prever que ocurriría. En ese instante Mike completamente dominado por la ira, rompió el vaso en pedazos y acto seguido se giraba al mismo tiempo que con su brazo con que rompió el vaso, iba cargando una esfera de energía dorada. Finalmente el alicornio lanzó dicha esfera contra el grupo de teles provocando un estallido que destrozó tanto las teles como la gramola.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que había ocurrido. Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala de la cantina, donde tantos los amigos de Mike como tripulantes de la nave, se quedaron mudos ante lo que acababa de hacer Mike. Ese silencio fue finalmente roto por el alicornio.

Mike: ¡YA ESTOY HARTOOOOO...!

Gritaba completamente dominado por la ira el alicornio cuya voz se oyó por buena parte de la MB a gran distancia. Acto seguido gritó de nuevo.

Mike: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Gritó Mike adoptando su Modo Alidrake, mientras Holy adoptaba su forma fénix dragón.

Mike: ¡Holy! ¡Dragon Bankai!

Dicho y hecho, Holy se fusionó con Mike para adoptar el modo Dragón Bankai.

Mike: ¡Modo Mega Misil!

Mike adoptó su modo Mega Misil y salió a una velocidad que casi parecía como si se hubiese tele transportado. El silencio se formó de nuevo en la sala, hasta que velozmente Mike volvió a aparecer y dejando varios billetes en la barra.

Mike: ¡Tome! ¡Para arreglar lo de siempre!

Dijo casi gritando el alicornio ante la atónita mirada del barman, antes de que el alicornio volviera a salir volando a toda velocidad. El silencio volvió a formarse en la sala.

Twilight: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Nightmare: Algo me dice que Mike ha perdido completamente los estribos.

Comentaba el dragón negro.

Heart Fire: ¿Dónde se ha ido él?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Golden Heart tenía una idea de donde había ido.

Golden Heart: Sospecho que se a donde ha ido, y no va a ser agradable.

Comentaba el dragón dorado.

Dark: Carai...Nunca había visto así de enfadado a Mike antes.

Rebeca: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo. Creo que ha sido raras veces cuando vi a Mike tan furioso como ahora.

Comentaban ambas chicas que al igual que el resto del grupo, estaban pasmadas ante la reacción tan repentina de Mike.

Sherrys: Vaya, vaya. Parece que esta vez Jameson ha cometido un grave error.

Comentaba el gato que se estaba acicalándose tranquilamente. Twilight viendo la pelota de papel que Mike había tirado al suelo, la recogió y miró su contenido.

Applejack: Carai. Mike si que estaba furioso de verdad. Por lo visto las palabras de Jameson le han puesto mas furioso que un toro ante algo rojo.

Comentaba la vaquera. Twilight que estaba con la nota comentó.

Twilight: Me parece que no son solo las palabras de Jameson lo que pusieron furioso de verdad a Mike.

Red: ¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?

Twilight: Por esta carta. Es de Jameson denunciándolo por agredir a un ciudadano inocente.

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala. Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Nightmare tranquilamente comentó.

Nightmare: Me parece que Jameson va a ser pony muerto. Je, je, je.

Más tarde, Jameson estaba en su despachó en el Daily Equestria. Por una vez en su rostro se figuraba una amplia sonrisa. Sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar pronto. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando comenzó a escuchar algo, como el sonido de un avión súper sónico.

Jameson: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Se preguntaba el editor. Justo en ese momento algo atravesó la pared y la ventana destrozándola por completo. El editor se sobresalto ante ello, pero aun más cuando vio al responsable del destrozo.

Jameson: ¿¡TÚ!?

Preguntó sorprendido el editor al ver a nada menos que a Mike Bluer ahora con su Armadura Caballero. El alicornio ahí de pie entre los escombros de la pared destruida, miraba con una intensa ira y odio al editor. Una mirada que casi podría considerarse asesina. El editor sin dejarse intimidar por el alicornio, le dijo.

Jameson: ¡Maldita peste azul! ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi despacho? ¡Sabía yo que eras una amenaza, pero nunca pensé que...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Mike completamente dominado por la ira, alzó su brazo y de un golpe partió en dos la mesa como parte del suelo haciendo callar al editor. Ahí Mike completamente furioso, le gritó al editor.

Mike: ¡YA ME TIENE USTED COMPLETAMENTE HARTO...!

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio, haciendo que Jameson se callara de golpe. Ahí el alicornio siguió gritándole furiosamente.

Mike: ¡Desde que llegue aquí por primera vez, yo y mi equipo nos dedicamos a proteger Equestria de todas las amenazas que han surgido! ¡Hemos salvamos más vidas que nadie, protegimos a los inocentes, rescatamos a gente que eran prisionera de las fuerzas del mal! ¡Le he salvado a usted varias veces, incluso le salve la vida de su hijo!

Hablaba sin parar el alicornio, mientras Jameson miraba en parte algo nervioso y asustado a Mike, mientras este último seguía hablando.

Mike: ¡Y pese a eso, usted no ha hecho otra cosa que difamarnos, tanto a mí como a mi equipo! ¡Usted no paraba de decir que nosotros éramos unos fraudes, que colaborábamos con el enemigo, nos acusó de crímenes que nunca cometimos! ¡Y todo eso sin nunca presentar una sola prueba viable!

Hablaba completamente dominado por la ira el alicornio. Por primera vez, Jameson ha logrado hacer que el alicornio le odiara con toda su alma. Acto seguido el alicornio fue hacia éste, le agarró del cuello con un casco y elevándolo del suelo le miró a los ojos con una mirada que hasta Jameson le hizo sentir miedo y le gritó a la cara.

Mike: ¡Escúchame bien, maldito bastardo! ¡Usted ha hecho que la gente me acusara de algo que yo no hice y pienso demostrar que soy inocente, y que usted es el maldito fraude! ¡Y cuando esto acabe, pienso asegurarme que no vuelva ha molestarme a mí ni a mi equipo nunca más!

Dijo de forma tajante y furiosa el alicornio antes de dejar de nuevo en el suelo al editor, para acto seguido irse el alicornio volando por donde vino en su modo Mega Misil. El editor con una expresión entre seria y asustada, miraba como el alicornio se perdía por el cielo. Robi entrando rápidamente en el despacho tras oír los fuertes ruidos, iba a preguntar lo que había pasado hasta que vio la pared y la mesa destrozada, como el editor parado en medio de aquel agujero.

Robi: ¡Señor Jameson! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba Robi sorprendido al ver los destrozos. Jameson sin mirarle siquiera, se apoyó en uno de los extremos del agujero y finalmente respondió.

Jameson: Ha sido Mike Bluer. Ha entrado destrozando la pared, luego la mesa y con una furia asesina me estuvo gritando con completa ira y odio.

Respondía el editor por primera vez sintiendo algo que jamás sentiría, por primera vez sintió temor en sí mismo.

Robi: ¿En serio ocurrió eso, señor Jameson?

Preguntaba Robi sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. Jameson ahí le respondió.

Jameson: Debo admitir, que esta es la primera vez que le veo en ese estado de furia. Esa ira, esa rabia. Mentiría si dijera que no me he sentido algo intimidado por él.

Le comentaba el editor. Siempre hablaba de Mike Bluer y su patrulla como una amenaza, ya que este los consideraba que así eran en realidad, pero en ninguna ocasión Mike Bluer le había dicho nada importante al respecto, ni gritado ni insultado por nada en el estilo. Aquella ocasión fue la primera vez que veía al alicornio en ese estado de furia.

Por un momento, el editor sintió algo que jamás pensó que sentiría, dudas. Dudas de que si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Si por un casual no estaba siguiendo una idea equivocada. Aquel pensamiento desapareció al instante de su mente, ya que volvió en si considerando que realmente estaba haciendo lo que debía. El quería convencerse a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto sobre que Mike Bluer y su patrulla eran una verdadera amenaza para el mundo. Y estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final y asegurarse de que en el juicio contra Mike, el alicornio acabara por fin entre rejas que consideraba que es su sitio.

El incidente llegó a oídos de Celestia e inmediatamente llamó a Mike para pedirle explicaciones. En la sala del trono la princesa hablaba con el joven alicornio.

Celestia: ¡Mike! ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste de esa manera hacia Jameson? ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que contraerá esto?

Le decía a modo de reproche la princesa al alicornio. Mike Bluer con expresión molesta, la respondió a Celestia.

Mike: Lo hice porque ya estaba hasta las narices de las malditas acusaciones de Jameson hacia mí, y que encima ahora se empeñe de acusarme por algo que no he hecho.

Celestia: Mike. Eso podría haberse resuelto con el tiempo y tu nombre se habría limpiado ya. Lo que has hecho ahora, no ha hecho otra cosa que agravar las cosas, Mike.

Mike: ¿En serio cree usted que aun sin haber hecho nada, se habrían resuelto las cosas? Perdone, princesa Celestia, pero mucho me temo que usted peca de ingenua.

Celestia: ¿Cómo dices, Mike?

Preguntaba la princesa sin entender las palabras del alicornio. Mike ahí la comentó seriamente.

Mike: Con tipos como Jameson las cosas nunca mejoran, al contrario, solo empeoran ¿En serio cree que las cosas se habrían resuelto con ese idiota de por medio? Para nada. Por culpa de idiotas como él las cosas nunca mejoran, ni mucho menos.

Celestia: Mike. Te entiendo, pero...

Mike: Y otra cosa princesa. Si usted sabía que Jameson se dedicaba ha difamarme ¿Por qué no ha hecho absolutamente nada para hacer callar a ese tipo de una vez? Hace mucho tiempo usted me aseguro que hablaría con él y que me dejaría en paz. Hasta ahora no he visto que lo haya hecho siquiera.

La decía el alicornio a modo de reproche a la princesa. Celestia ahí trató de explicarse.

Celestia: Lo intente, Mike. Hablé con el editor y traté de pedirle que se detuviera en sus declaraciones negativas contra ti, pero él está plenamente convencido de tener razón. Créeme, Mike, que he intentado todo para ayudarte con ese editor.

Mike: Yo no creo que lo haya intentado todo.

Respondió Mike con tono molesto, confundiendo a Celestia que no entendía el comentario del joven alicornio.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres decir, Mike?

Mike: Lo que debería haber hecho es haberle ordenado que cesara en sus difamaciones contra mí y mi patrulla. Decretar que parase en sus absurdas acusaciones.

Celestia: Mike. Comprende que no puedo hacer yo eso.

Mike: ¡Claro que puede! Es usted es la princesa. Simplemente ordene y mande y ya está.

Celestia: Eso sería abuso de poder como una dictadura y muchos no lo habrían aprobado eso. Eso sería atentar contra la libertada de expresión.

Respondía Celestia, al final Mike ya harto, la gritó a la princesa.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea, princesa Celestia! ¿Sabe cuál es su maldito problema?

Celestia: ¿A qué te refieres Mike con cuál es mi problema?

Mike: ¡Mucho hablar de lo correcto, pero al final deja que canallas se salgan con la suya y luego nos toca a nosotros ponerlos en su lugar! ¡Todo porque usted no tiene valor para hacerlo! ¡Tiene la autoridad y la fuerza para hacerlo, pero no quiere hacerlo solo por culpa de un inútil miedo de abusar de su poder cuando podría hacer mucho bien por ello! ¿Atentar la libertada de expresión? ¡Bobadas! ¡Princesa, existe una enorme diferencia entre libertad de expresión y otra muy distinta que un editor idiota se dedique a difamar sin motivo!

Celestia: Mike. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Si hubiera hecho algo así, podría poner las cosas mucho peor. Cuando Twilight fue secuestrada, tuve que liberar a Furia cuando muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo para poder recuperar a Twilight. Incluso hubo varios que querían que fuera destituida como princesa.

Mike: ¿Y qué? ¡Usted es la princesa, mándeles a la porra y ya está! ¡Ellos no son quienes para decidir si usted debe gobernar o no!

Le decía ya Mike bastante molesto. Celestia trató de explicarle las cosas.

Celestia: Mike. Te vuelvo a repetir que las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees, hay cosas que...

No pudo terminar la frase la princesa, porque Mike ya al límite de su paciencia la gritó furioso.

Mike: ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya estoy harto que siempre repita que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen! ¡Déjese de buscarse burdas excusas para no reconocer que usted no es mas que una maldita cobarde que tiene miedo de enfrentarse a idiotas inmorales, que no hacen otra cosa que abusar de su poder! ¡Así que antes de mandar sobre otros, aprenda a mandar sobre esos idiotas corruptos que tiene en su reino, entonces sí que será una autentica gobernante y no una simple muñeca de adorno del reino!

La gritó completamente furioso el alicornio haciendo callar a la princesa, la cual Celestia estaba verdaderamente pasmada ante las palabras del alicornio, ya que ella no se esperaba que alguien como Mike pudiera decir semejantes palabras.

Mike: ¡Ya me he cansado de perder el tiempo aquí con alguien que no quiere aceptar la verdad cuando la tiene delante de sus narices! ¡Vámonos, Holy!

Decía completamente molesto el alicornio marchándose del lugar, mientras Holy que estaba subida sobre la lámpara, bajó volando para seguir a su dueño. Finalmente la princesa se quedó pasmada en el sitio sin saber que decir, completamente sola en el lugar. Poco después, Luna entró en la sala.

Luna: Vaya, hermana. Por lo visto las cosas con Mike no fueron muy bien que digamos.

La comentaba Luna a su hermana, ya que por lo visto había escuchado su conversación de Mike con su hermana. Celestia notando la presencia de su hermana, la contestó.

Celestia: Sí, hermana. He tratando de hablar con Mike sobre el asunto con Jameson, pero parece que las cosas se nos han salido de los cascos.

La respondía Celestia yendo hacia su trono y sentándose en él. Su hermana Luna mirando a su hermana, la comentó.

Luna: Y dime, hermana ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que dijo Mike?

Celestia: ¿Sobre qué, hermana?

Luna: Sobre que deberías usar tu poder para poner en lugar, primero a Jameson y luego a los corruptos que hay en nuestro reino.

Celestia: Hermana. Si hiciera eso, no sería bien vista por el reino y solo convertiría a esos ponis en mártires.

La explicaba Celestia. Luna ahí la respondió no muy de acuerdo.

Luna: Hermana. En mi opinión, Mike tiene razón. Abusar un poco del poder no puede ser malo si es por una buena causa.

Celestia sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana, la contestó.

Celestia: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Luna? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Sería una dictadura!

Luna: Hermana. Una dictadura es cuando se hace sufrir a la gente, pero en esta ocasión sería para hacer Equestria un lugar mejor. No solo para los ponis, sino para todas las demás razas incluyendo los dragones. Mike se está esforzando por traer la paz tanto a ponis como a dragones, pero gente como Jameson y aquellos que odian a los dragones, están echando por tierra sus esfuerzos. Yo creo que va siendo de poner orden aquí.

La comentaba Luna acercándose a su hermana. Ahí abrazándola, la comentó a Celestia.

Luna: Hermana. Comprendo que quieras seguir las normas por el bien de todos, pero a veces hay que olvidarse de las normas y hacer lo que realmente consideramos correcto.

Celestia escuchando las palabras de su hermana, la correspondió el abrazo y la comentó algo dudosa.

Celestia: Pero hermana. Yo siempre he tratado de ser un ejemplo para todos, si hiciera algo como eso, posiblemente no sería bien vista por todos aunque sea por una buena causa. Tal vez Mike tenga razón y en el fondo no soy más que una cobarde que tiene miedo de afrontar la verdad.

La comentaba la princesas del sol a su hermana, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ya que las palabras finales de Mike la habían hecho bastante efecto. Luna acariciando su melena, la comentó.

Luna: Tranquila, hermana. Solo estás sometida a mucha presión por las responsabilidades del reino. Ya verás como tarde o temprano, acabaras haciendo lo correcto. Lo importante es hacer lo que uno considere correcto, aunque los demás no lo vean así.

Decía Luna con una sonrisa. Celestia finalmente sonriendo ante las palabras de Luna, se lo agradeció a ésta.

Celestia: Muchas gracias, Luna. Gracias por estar a mi lado cuando más falta hace.

Luna: No hay de qué, hermana. Y ahora tenemos que prepararnos. Pronto se celebrará el juicio y Mike va a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

La comentaba su hermana. Celestia estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora tendrían que prepararse para dicho día del juicio, la cual ambas asistirían sin dudarlo para tratar de ayudar a Mike. Pese a ello, Celestia tenía sus dudas. No estaba segura si Mike querría algo con ella después de la discusión que tuvo con él.

Pasaban los días lentamente, donde para Mike fue un completo infierno. Éste molesto se quedaba en el Infinity que estaba parada en el hangar de la MB, aguantando los rumores malintencionados hacia él, sumando a las acusaciones de Jameson por televisión. Más de una vez, Mike lanzó un rayo contra las teles donde aparecía el editor, destrozándolas por completo. La paciencia de Mike estaba al límite y era cuestión de tiempo que en un momento a otro explotara como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Mientras en la academia de policía, Nick estaba en los archivadores buscando algo.

Nick: Venga. Tiene que estar aquí.

Comentaba el policía mirando los archivos, hasta que finalmente sacó uno y mirándolo detenidamente, dijo.

Nick: Aquí está. Sabía yo que había algo raro en todo este asunto.

Comentaba el policía, sintiendo que había descubierto algo de bastante valor.

Finalmente llegó el día del juicio. En una amplia sala del juzgado donde había sitio para cientos de ponis. En la mesa del juzgado estaba el juez, un pony terrestre de pelaje blanco y con la típica peluca de juez, ojos marrones. Llevaba el típico traje negro de juez y con su mazo para dictar sentencias o para poner orden en la sala.

Los amigos de Mike estaban en la sala como otros ponis (Camaleón tuvo que disfrazarse de pony para evitar problemas), los dragones amigos de Mike no pudieron venir ya que éstos no eran aceptados en el lugar, sobraba decir que Lily hizo una gran rabieta por el hecho de no poder venir para animar a Mike, hasta el punto que de un ataque de pataleta se cargó la gramola y las teles de la cantina de la MB, salvo una donde podía ver el proceso. Spike como protegido de Twilight se le hizo una excepción, aunque varios ponis de Canterlot no veían con buenos ojos al dragón.

En la mesa de acusados estaba Mike junto con Eye Fox, ya que la arquera actuaba como abogada defensora. En la mesa del fiscal estaba el fiscal (vaya juego de palabras), un pony terrestre de pelaje color cobre, crin marrón peinado en medio. Llevaba un elegante traje violeta y camisa blanca, como una corbata violeta. Por supuesto a su lado no podía faltar Jameson que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Mike fuese declarado culpable pasara lo que pasara. También estaba James ahí, desde que llegó, dicho pony estaba bastante nervioso, no por estar en el juicio, sino como si le preocupase que llegara a surgir algo inesperado que lo fuera a perjudicar.

Las princesas Celestia y Luna no faltaron al evento, incluso vinieron Cadence y Shining para dar su apoyo a Mike. El juez llamó la atención de los presentes.

Juez: Bien, damas y caballeros. Estamos aquí para celebrar el juicio de la acusación contra Mike Bluer. Por favor, que el fiscal exponga los hechos.

Tras oírle al juez, el fiscal se dedicó a exponer los hechos.

Fiscal: Gracias juez. A Mike Bluer, conocido como el emperador Star Hope del llamado Imperio Celeste, es acusado de haber perseguido indiscriminadamente a un pobre ciudadano sin motivo alguno. Se le acusa también que mientras lo perseguía, lo estuvo amenazándolo e insultándolo, haciendo que éste aterrado se metiera en las vías del tren justo cuando venía una locomotora. El pony en cuestión se salvó de milagro gracias a que éste se apartó.

Declaraba el fiscal. El juez escuchó atentamente las palabras del fiscal.

Juez: Ya veo. Una acusación bastante grave.

En ese momento Eye Fox golpeó la mesa y protesto.

Fox: ¡Protesto, su señoría! Esa acusaciones son falsas. Mike en ningún momento persiguió a ese pony, el señor James fue corriendo sin razón alguna y cuando Mike lo vio, quería saber que le pasaba y por eso fue a ver que le ocurría. Él mismo se metió en las vía del tren donde si se salvo, fue porque Mike lo sacó de ahí en el último momento.

Protestaba Eye Fox, ya que ella al igual que el resto de los amigos de Mike, se negaba a creer en la palabras de la acusación. El fiscal tranquilamente y con pose arrogante respondió.

Fiscal: Según múltiples testigos, fue al revés y que fue la primera versión lo que pasó realmente.

Fox: Obviamente mienten o creen haberlo visto. Es imposible que Mike hiciera una cosa así. No tenéis ni una sola prueba que lo confirme.

Ante esa palabras, Jameson golpe la mesa y enfadado gritó.

Jameson: ¡No necesitamos pruebas! ¡Todo apunta que esa amenaza azul agredió verbalmente y trató de que este pobre pony sufriera una accidente!

Decía Jameson mientras apoyaba su casco en el hombro de James.

Fox: Usted es el menos indicado para decir eso. Ya que usted solo ha expresado su aberración hacia Mike Bluer sin razón alguna.

Fiscal: ¡Protesto! El señor Jameson es un respetado editor del Daily Equestria que siempre se esfuerza por llevar la verdad por todas partes, gracias a su canal de noticias y su periódico.

Decía el fiscal.

Juez: Protesta admitida.

Decía el juez, pero Eye Fox volvió a protestar.

Fox: ¡Protesto! ¿La verdad dice? Hasta ahora el señor Jameson solo se dedico a difamar tanto a Mike Bluer como a nuestra patrulla, todas ellas sin pruebas aparentes. Nosotros nos dedicábamos a proteger Equestria, mientras ese tipo se dedicaba a difamarnos sin razón.

Decía la arquera en defensa tanto de Mike como el de la patrulla. Ahí Jameson habló.

Jameson: Quizás no tenía pruebas, pero se cuando alguien es un delincuente peligroso en cuanto lo veo. Solo hay que ver a Mike Bluer y a su patrulla para comprobar que son delincuentes. Y esta vez puedo probarlo, el pobre ciudadano aquí conmigo fue victima de esa amenaza azul voladora.

Decía Jameson rodeando con el brazo los hombros de James. El juez pidió silencio.

Juez: ¡Silencio! ¡Orden en la sala! Para esto se requiere la declaración de los testigos.

Ordenaba el juez dando paso a los testigos. Precisamente los testigos eran varios de los que estaban en el lugar del incidente, todos aquellos que afirmaban haber visto a Mike acosando al terrestre.

Uno a uno testificaban afirmando que Mike Bluer hizo lo que le acusan. Los amigos de Mike no les agradaba como su amigo era acusado falsamente por testigos, que realmente solo contaban lo que les parecía, no que realmente vieron.

Finalmente comenzaron los interrogatorios. Ahí Eye Fox interrogaba a uno de los presuntos testigos, un noble de Canterlot.

Fox: Y bien. Dígame ¿Realmente vio usted a Mike Bluer gritar y amenazar al llamado James?

Preguntaba Eye Fox al testigo. El nombre con total seguridad, afirmaba haberlo visto.

Noble: Por supuesto. Yo estaba a mis asuntos con mi esposa, hasta que ella y yo vimos a ese pobre plebeyo siendo perseguido por Mike Bluer.

Fox: Ya veo. Usted vio al terrestre presuntamente perseguido por Mike ¿No?

Noble: Por supuesto.

Volvió a responder con total seguridad el noble. Ahí Eye Fox mirando detenidamente al testigo, le preguntó.

Fox: Y dígame también ¿Usted vio realmente a Mike Bluer amenazar e insultar a la presunta víctima?

Esta vez el noble tardo un poco en responder mientras miraba a otro lado, como si dudara en responder a la pregunta.

Noble: Eh...Claro. Claro que lo vi...Creo...

Respondía ahora algo dudoso el noble. Eye Fox había pillado un buen punto de apoyo y decidió aprovecharse de ello.

Fox: Ya veo. Con que no está seguro ¿Eh? Yo veo lo siguiente. En realidad usted no vio a Mike Bluer insultarle ni nada. Usted solo dice lo que cree que pasó aun sabiendo que no fue así ¿Verdad?

Le decía la arquera al noble de forma acusadora, haciendo que ahora el noble se sintiera ahora más inseguro que antes.

Noble: Eh...Pues...Quizás exageré un poco antes en ese punto.

Fiscal: ¡Protesto! Si cree o no lo que haya visto, es irrevelante. Todos los testigos presentados afirmaron haber visto al acusado acosar a la victima.

Protestaba la fiscalía y Eye Fox protestó también.

Fox: Y es coincidencia que en todos los testigos que he interrogado, afirmasen que realmente vieron a Mike Bluer seguir a la victima, pero cuando se les preguntó que si realmente le vieron insultarlo, ahí es cuando comienzan a dudar.

Fiscal: Seguramente porque el momento fue tan impactante que no lo recuerdan con claridad, pero esta claro que todos afirman en lo último.

Fox: Y en todos ellos dudaron en cuando les pregunté este último. Este es mi punto.

Eye Fox caminando por la sal del tribunal, comenzó a hablar a los presentes.

Fox: En mi opinión, en realidad nadie vio a Mike Bluer insultar o amenazar a la victima. Todos están de acuerdo en haber visto a Mike Bluer perseguir al señor James, pero cuando en lo último, ahí es cuando en realidad empiezan a dudar.

Juez: ¿A dónde quiere llegar, señorita Fox?

Preguntaba el juez. Eye Fox ahí respondió.

Fox: Que en realidad nadie ha visto a Mike hacer lo segundo. Simplemente afirmaron algo que no es verdad simplemente porque les dio la gana, no porque realmente lo vieron. En otras palabras. Todos han mentido en la segunda parte o no estaban realmente seguros de ello.

Afirmó sin dudarlo Eye Fox. La mayoría de los testigos donde muchos de ellos eran altos nobles de Canterlot, se molestaron por tal acusación.

Fiscal: ¡Protesto! Es casi imposible que todos los testigos vayan a mentir en algo así. Al menos todos.

Fox: Y yo vuelvo a protestar ¿Y cómo se explica que cuándo se les pregunta sobre la primera parte aseguren haberlo visto, mientra que cuando es la segunda parte comiencen a dudar de si pasó o no?

Ahora era el fiscal el que empezaba a dudar.

Fiscal: Eh...Pues.

Juez: La abogada defensora tiene razón. Que comiencen a dudar en la segunda parte es bastante sospechoso.

Fox: Mi punto es, es que la mayoría de ellos simplemente dijeron eso de Mike, ya que mucho de ellos se tragan las mentiras y difamaciones de Caesar Jameson que dice de nosotros.

Aquello hizo enfadar a Jameson y se puso a gritar.

Jameson: ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Yo solo digo la verdad! ¡Mike Bluer y los de vuestra clase sois una amenaza para el mundo! ¡Eso es lo que sois en realidad!

Juez: ¡Suficiente, señor Jameson! Si no se calla, haré que le echen de la sala.

Le amenazaba el juez a Jameson, haciendo callar a este último.

Fox: Señor juez. Me gustaría que me permitiera interrogar a la presunta victima.

Fiscal: ¡Protesto! La victima no tiene por que ser interrogada.

Juez: Protesta denegada. Se interrogará al señor James.

Decía el juez para molestia del fiscal porque su protesta no fuera aceptada.

Finalmente James estaba en la mesa de interrogatorio. Se le notaba bastante nervioso. Eye Fox ahí comenzó ha interrogarlo.

Fox: Bien, señor James. Digamos que pasó exactamente.

James: Esto...¿Sobre cuál?

Preguntaba nervioso este. Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Sobre la presunta persecución. Díganos porque salio corriendo en cuando vio a Mike Bluer. Él asegura que mientras volaba, le vio a usted salir corriendo sin razón aparente como si huyera de alguien y ahí él descendió para ver que pasaba.

James: Ah...Eso. Pues. La verdad es que salí corriendo porque temía que Mike Bluer me fuera a hacer algo.

Fox: ¿Como qué?

James: Pues. No sé. Algo, lo que sea.

Respondía mas nervioso James, como si tuviera problemas para decir lo que paso.

Fox: Dígame también ¿Realmente Mike Bluer le estuvo insultan y amenazándole?

Preguntaba ahora Eye Fox mirando fijamente a James. James que empezó a sudar un poco, no sabía que decir.

James: Pues. No lo sé. Estaba concentrado en salir huyendo que no me di cuenta si me decía algo o no.

Fox: Ya veo. Así que no lo sabe. Curioso. Y dígame otra cosa ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que iniciara la persecución?

James: ¿Cómo dice?

Fox: Le pregunté que estaba haciendo antes de que todo aquel lío comenzase ¿Qué estaba haciendo minutos antes de aquello?

Fiscla: ¡Protesto! El señor James no tiene por que responder a esa pregunta.

Protestaba la fiscalía mientras golpeaba la mesa con el casco. El juez no lo aceptó.

Juez: Denegada. Prosiga, señorita Fox.

Fox: Gracias. Bien. Responda por favor.

Ahora James tenía dudas de responder. Como si tuviera miedo de que si lo hacía, tendría problemas de verdad.

James: Bueno, yo...yo...

Nick: No lo puede decir ¿Verdad?

Todo el mundo vio entrar de repente a Nick Jameson por la sala cuando este habló. Caesar Jameson sorprendido por ver a su hijo ahí presente, exclamó.

Jameson: ¡Hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nick: A hacer justicia. A eso vengo.

Respondía el policía caminando al centro de la sala del juzgado. El juez dirigió la mirada en Nick donde ahí le comentó.

Juez: Espero que tenga una buena razón para interrumpir este juicio tan importante.

Nick: Lo tengo, señoría.

Respondía el policía acercándose a la mesa de la defensa y dejando una carpeta encima. Ahí sacó unos documentos y unas fotos mientras comentaba.

Nick: Debéis saber una cosa sobre el señor James. Que no es un simple ciudadano como pretende hacer creer que es.

Comentaba de forma seria y decidida el policía, ganándose la atención de los presentes. James estaba ahora más nervioso de antes, como si un intenso miedo a lo que iba a decir el policía iba ha causarle muchos problemas.

Tras un breve silencio, Nick dijo.

Nick: Que el señor James es en realidad, un simple ladrón.

Una gran sorpresa se formó en los presentes.

Juez: ¿Un...ladrón?

Nick: Así es. El señor James es un ladrón que se dedica a robar en propiedades ajenas. Ya fue arrestado varias veces por la policía.

Decía esto el policía, mostrando fotos con registros de robos sobre James. Ahí Eye Fox exclamó.

Fox: ¡Claro! ¡Eso lo explica todo! ¡Ahora todo encaja!

El juez mirando a Jameson, le preguntó seriamente.

Juez: ¡Señor Jameson! ¿Usted era consciente de que su protegido era un ladrón?

Antes de que Jameson respondiera, Nick le respondió por él.

Nick: Claro que lo sabía. Yo se lo dije un día antes de que se celebrara el juicio.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ello y Mike enfadado, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Así que un ladrón y Jameson lo sabía! No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Jameson sentía que estaba en parte en problemas, pero trató de seguir adelante y dijo.

Jameson: Bueno, puede que lo supiera. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ladrón o no, el fue acosado por Mike Bluer y que lo llevara casi a sufrir un accidente.

 **A partir de aquí insertar la música "** **Pursuit ~ Cornered - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended". Buscadlo en Youtube**

Fox: ¡Protesto! Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Ahora todas las piezas comienzan a encajar.

Eye Fox mirando al testigo, volvió a interrogarlo y le comentó.

Fox: Lo que pasó en realidad fue eso ¿Verdad, señor James?

James: ¿A qué se refiere?

Preguntaba nervioso el semental, aunque en lo mas hondo de su ser sabía a lo que se refería la arquera. Eye Fox ahí comenzó a contar su teoría.

Fox: Como dijo el agente de policía Nick Jameson, el señor James es un ladrón dondefue detenido varias veces por la policía por diversos robos cometidos por éste. Y esto es lo que pasó en realidad.

Todos prestaban atención a lo que contaba Eye Fox, mientras la yegua contaba lo siguiente.

Fox: Seguramente el señor James había robado en alguna casa o algo y cuando creyó que nadie le veía, ahí es cuando vio a Mike Bluer volando por el cielo.

Comentaba Eye Fox, mientras el público la prestaba la máxima atención.

Fox: Él temía que lo hubiese visto y le reconociera como ladrón y para llevarlo luego detenido a la policía. Por eso salio huyendo. Cuando Mike bajó para ver que le pasaba, éste al verlo se aterrorizó al pensar que Mike le había reconocido e iba a detenerlo y por eso aceleró en su marcha, atropellando a todo pony que se encontraba para huir de Mike. Y así es como acabó en aquellas vías del tren, no porque Mike le gritase o le amenazase, sino por estar dominado por su propio miedo ¿Me equivoco, señor James?

Le preguntó esto último la arquera de forma acusadora a James, donde el semental estaba ya enormemente nervioso y alterador. James sintiendo que finalmente le había atrapado, se echó la cabeza abajo y sujetándola con sus cascos, confeso.

James: ¡SIIII...! ¡Es verdad! ¡Eso es lo que paso! ¡Yo acababa de robar en una casa unos minutos antes de salir a la calle! ¡Cuando vi en el cielo a Mike Bluer, temí que me reconociera y salí huyendo! ¡Cuando vi que iba a por mí, pensé que me había reconocido y salí huyendo a toda prisa! ¡Todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía, Mike Bluer no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso! ¡Es la verdaaaad!

Gritó en voz en vilo la última palabra mientras James lloraba. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala. Al final, la verdad había salido a la luz.

 **Fin de la música**

Juez: Ya veo. Esto lo cambia todo. Al final las acusaciones contra Mike Bluer tanto de los testigos como de Caesar Jameson estaban enormemente lejos de la realidad.

Decía el juez y luego mirando a Mike Bluer, le comentó sonriente.

Juez: Y me alegra ver que no ocurrió lo que muchos decían. Sinceramente, señor Bluer, yo siempre creí en su inocencia, pero como juez no podía tomar partido por nadie.

Mike: Gracias, juez.

Sonreía el alicornio al ver que el juez sí creía en su inocencia.

Juez: Bien señor, Mike Bluer. En tal caso, le declaro inocente.

Decía el juez golpeando con su mazo dando finalizado el juicio. En ese instante toda la sala estalló en vítores, mientras caía confeti del techo (al estilo de los video juegos de Phoenix Wright*).

 **Nota autor** : **Phoenix Wright es el protagonista de varios juegos de Nintendo. Un juego en que haces de abogado y al contrario de lo que parece es bastante divertido y entretenido. Vale la pena descargarlo en Nintendo Shop si no se encuentra en formato físico y poder jugar sus múltiples casos que sin duda son una pasada.**

Pinkie: ¡Viva!

Camaleón: ¡Toma ya!

Rarity: ¡Mike es inocente! ¡Maravilloso!

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. ¡En tu cara, Jameson! Ja, ja, ja.

Spike: ¡Si! ¡Es grandioso!

Más tarde, James era llevado esposado por dos policías, ya que como ladrón, tendría ser juzgado más adelante por robo. Cuando pasaron por delante de Mike, James mirando a Mike con gesto de arrepentimiento, se disculpó con él.

James: Mike Bluer ¿No? Lamento los problemas que le he causado. Realmente no quería que nada de esto pasara.

Se disculpaba James muy arrepentido por los problemas que le había ocasionado al alicornio. Mike Bluer sonriendo, le respondió.

Mike: No pasa nada, pero si realmente quiere compensar lo que hizo, haga el favor de cuando pague sus culpas, se busque un trabajo honrado.

James: Lo hare. Tiene mi palabra.

Respondía James ahora sonriente mientras era llevado. Todo el mundo estaba contento con que todo saliera bien, salvo Jameson donde muy enfadado se acercó y le dijo al alicornio.

Jameson: ¡Maldita alicornio! ¡Sé que esto es obra tuya! Tú y ese ladrón lo habéis planeado juntos para ridiculizarme, pero te juro que esto es solo un revés temporal. Te juro que...

Celestia: ¡Suficiente, señor Jameson!

Le interrumpió de forma autoritaria la princesa del sol, haciendo callar al editor.

Jameson: ¿Princesa? ¿Qué hace?

Celestia: Algo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio, señor Jameson.

Le decía la princesa con tono serio y molesta.

Jameson: ¿A qué se refiere, princesa?

Celestia: Señor Jameson. Ya estoy cansada de se dedique a acusar a Mike y su equipo sin razón alguna. Por esa razón, señor Jameson...

Un breve silencio se formó, hasta que finalmente la princesa le dijo al editor.

Celestia: A partir de ahora por orden real, le prohíbo terminantemente seguir difamando a Mike Bluer y su patrulla en sus noticias.

Jameson se quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo la princesa, Mientras Mike y su grupo no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría por dicha palabras. El editor trató de quejarse.

Jameson: ¡Princesa! No puede hacer eso. Va en contra de la libertad de expresión y...

Celestia: ¡SILENCIOOO...!

Le gritó la princesa de forma autoritaria, empleando su voz real con el editor haciéndole callar. La princesa ahí le habló.

Celestia: Hace tiempo hablé con usted tratando de pedirle que parase con sus acusaciones contra Mike y su equipo, pero usted no quiso hacerme caso. Mi error fue no ponerle freno cuando tenía que hacerlo, y por culpa de eso se formó todo este lío. Como me dijeron en su momento, existe una enorme diferencia entre libertad de expresión y otra muy distinta que se dedique a acusar sin motivo a un grupo tan noble como la Patrulla Harmony. Un error que voy a subsanar de inmediato.

Mike no podía evitar sonreír, mientras Celestia mirándole de reojo le devolvió la sonrisa. Volviendo con el editor con su expresión seria, le dijo.

Celestia: Así que a partir de ahora le prohíbo seguir difamando a dicho grupo, si lo hace, será arrestado y acusado de incitación al pánico ¿Ha quedado claro?

Jameson no respondió de inmediato ante la orden de Celestia.

Celestia: ¡He dicho que si ha quedado claro!

Le volvía a repetir la princesa mirando fijamente al editor. Jameson aunque no deseaba obedecer una orden así, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su petición.

Jameson: Sí, princesa. Comprendido.

Respondía el editor para acto seguido marcharse. Mike mirando a la princesa, la agradeció la ayuda.

Mike: Gracias, princesa.

Celestia: No, Mike. Te debo a ti una gran disculpa. Si hubiera puesto freno a Jameson desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado.

Se disculpaba la princesa agachando la cabeza un poco, sintiendo una gran culpa en sí. Mike echando el casco detrás de su cabeza y mirando a otro lado, la respondió.

Mike: Bueno, quizás. También yo la debo una disculpa por lo que la dije antes en el trono, creo que me pase un poco.

Celestia: No, Mike. Tenías razón. Debo admitir que en ocasiones dejo que mis miedos me paralicen y me impiden en ocasiones hacer lo correcto. Ahora se que debo ser más decidida. Y te lo debo todo a ti, Mike.

Le comentaba la princesa. Ahí Rainbow comentó.

Rainbow: Bueno. Ya basta de charlas. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Black: Cierto. Ahora que el pelmazo ese ya no nos puede molestar más, hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Comentaban ambas ponis volando a unos metros y chocando de cascos. Ahí Pinkie saltando, dijo.

Pinkie: ¡Sí! ¡Ha celebrarlo!

Mike: Venga, chicos. Nos vamos a la MB a celebrarlo en la cantina. Cadence, Shining Armor, espero que os unáis a nosotros a la fiesta.

Les comentaba esto el alicornio a las princesas y al príncipe de cristal.

Tras aceptarlo, todos lo celebraron por todo lo alto en la cantina de la MB donde todos bailaron y se divirtieron por todo lo alto, incluso Celestia y Luna bailaron olvidándose por completo de todos los problemas. Spike y Lily con unos trajes de DJ, estaban en unas mesas de mezclas tocando música a toda pastilla. Los dragones incluyendo Golden Heart, Nightmare y Light como los trillizos se divertían a lo grandes. Mike en cambio, se sentía enormemente aliviado al ya no tener que preocuparse de Jameson nunca mas.

Mientras en el Daily Equestria. Jameson estaba en su despacho, teniendo una fuerte discusión con su hijo.

Jameson: ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando cuando confirmaste que James era un ladrón delante de todos en el juicio? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que me has causado con eso?

Le decía Jameson a su hijo. Nick con tono serio, le respondió.

Nick: Lo único que hice fue decir la verdad, padre. No podía quedarme mirando, mientras la gente acusaba falsamente a Mike Bluer.

Jameson: Ladrón o no, ahora por fin tenia a Mike Bluer donde quería y tú lo has echado todo a perder ¿No podrías haberlo dicho más tarde en vez de hacerlo durante el juicio?

Nick: Lo siento, padre, pero esto te lo has hecho tú mismo. Sabías que era un ladrón desde el principio y el por qué éste salió huyendo de Mike en primer lugar. No podía permitir que Mike fuera acusado de un delito que él no cometió en absoluto.

Jameson: Hijo. Si tu...

Antes de que terminara la frase, la puerta se abrió apareciendo nada menos que Lara.

Jameson: ¡Lara, querida! ¿A qué viene tu visita?

La preguntaba el editor con una sonrisa olvidándose de su mal humor. Lara en cambio, estaba enormemente seria, con una mirada donde se podía notar decepción. Ahí le comentó a Jameson.

Lara: Jameson querido. No me puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer hoy en el juzgado.

Le decía Lara a Jameson. Por lo visto se había enterado lo del juicio de Mike y lo que ocurrió. Jameson trató de explicarse.

Jameson: Querida. Tenía buenos motivos para hacer lo que hice. Tienes que comprender que...

Pero antes de que terminase la frase, Lara abrió el bolso que ella llevaba consigo y sacó de ahí un brazalete de ojo con algunas hoyas encima. La yegua lo dejó encima de la mesa del editor. Jameson miró el brazalete reconociendo que era el brazalete de compromiso para ella ya que hace tiempo se la declaro. Jameson no comprendía lo que hacía Lara.

Jameson: Querida ¿Qué haces?

Lara: Lo siento, Jameson, pero...

Los ojos de la yegua la salían lágrimas, mientras le decía a Jameson.

Lara: Pero no puedo casarme con alguien que antepone sus prejuicios personales antes que la verdad. Lo nuestro terminó definitivamente.

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para Jameson, donde no se esperó en absoluto que ella le dijese eso. La yegua se marchó y Jameson trató de pararla.

Jameson: ¡Lara, no! ¡Espera!

Pero Lara finalmente se marchó, dejando a Jameson como si una puñalada hubiese recibido. El editor estaba paralizado y sin decir palabra alguna. Nick mirando a su padre con decepción, le dijo a éste.

Nick: Ella no es la única que se va. Lo siento, padre, pero yo también me voy, no quiero saber más de ti. Adiós.

Jameson: Hijo...

Nick se marchó del despachó. Finalmente solo, Jameson se hundió por completo en el sillón. Ahora sentía que lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo lo que amaba lo había perdido en un solo día. Su hijo, su amada. Todo por culpa del alicornio y su grupo. Ahora Jameson sentía que era un hombre acabado.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y eso paso.

Jill: Ya veo. Al final ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar. Los prejuicios de Jameson tenían que volverse en su contra. Ya me enteré de lo que pasó en el periódico. Aun no me puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así, solo por su odio al alicornio.

Lyndon: Sí, monada. Jameson sin duda no tuvo perdón. Al menos la princesa supo ponerlo en su lugar y ya no teníamos que preocuparnos más de él en sus noticias. Al menos eso esperamos, claro.

Comentaba el grifo con su libro.

Lyndon: Bueno. Ahora que pasamos esto, vayamos a la siguiente parte de la historia.

Decía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Otro capítulo largo. Pensé que me saldría corto ya que pensé que sería poca cosa, pero al final me equivoque y me salió largo la verdad.**


	57. Cap 56 Contacto Rebelde

**Capítulo 56**

 **Contacto Rebelde**

Lyndon: Bueno, mi encantadora dama ¿Qué te puedo contar ahora?

Comentaba de forma caballeresca el grifo. Jill seriamente le respondió.

Jill: ¿Qué tal si me cuentas cuando el alicornio y su patrulla fueron a contactar con los rebeldes?

Lyndon: ¿En serio quieres que te cuente esa parte? De acuerdo. No veo problema con ello.

Decía sonriente el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Faltaba para el amanecer. En el camarote de Heart Fire en el Infinity, la alicornio estaba metida en su cama, mientras su compañero Pyro estaba en un perchero para aves. La alicornio dormida se estaba revolviendo en la cama. Por lo visto estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

 **Sueño de Heart Fire.**

En el castillo de Canterlot se estaba teniendo una horrible batalla. La guardia real trataba por todos los medios de detener a unas extrañas criaturas parecidas a armaduras negras (las mismas que aparecieron cuando Heart Fire haciéndose pasar por Ignos vino desde el futuro). Por desgracia, las armaduras eran demasiado poderosas e iban matando a los guardias sin piedad alguna.

Una guardia femenina fue acorralada por una armadura donde tenía su hacha enfrente del cuello de la yegua, mientras la yegua miraba a la armadura con horror y miedo temiendo su final.

Heart: ¡Eh! ¡Te equivocas de chica!

La armadura escuchó aquella voz y se apartó de la guardia, justo para recibir un tajo de Heart Fire que acababa de aparecer con la Stellar Blade, destruyendo así la armadura y salvando a la yegua.

La alicornio que llevaba su armadura fénix de nivel dos, iba enfrentándose a las armaduras, destruyendo a tantas como se encontraba, con su espada los partía en dos o lanzando hechizos de fuego derritiendo así a las armaduras.

La alicornio parecía tener el control de la situación hasta que de repente, las paredes como el techo son destruidos revelando un cielo cubierto de nubes negras. La alicornio miraba por todas partes, hasta que oyó una voz que la heló la sangre.

¿?: ¡Soy el principio del fin! ¡Todo acabará en la eterna oscuridad!

Heart Fire al oír aquella horrible voz, se giró y se aterró ante lo que veía. Delante de ella había una descomunal criatura monstruosa que prácticamente cubría gran parte del cielo. Era una criatura con forma de dragón con grandes cuernos, cuatro pares de ojos amarillos y una enorme boca llena de una gran hilera de dientes. Enormes alas y garras enormes.

¿?: ¡Aquí acabara todo y será la eterna oscuridad!

Bramó la criatura monstruosa abriendo sus descomunales fauces y yendo hacia donde estaba Heart Fire. La alicornio gritaba de miedo, mientras empuñaba su espada tratando de que algún milagro la salvase.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Heart: ¡NOOOOOO...!

Gritó de miedo la alicornio levantándose de golpe, al mismo tiempo que su fénix Pyro se despertara por el susto que le había dado el grito.

Pyro: ¡AHHHH...! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan? ¡Las yeguas y los fénix primero!

Decía el fénix al mismo tiempo que hacía unos movimientos tipo kung fu con sus alas esperando cualquier tipo de ataque. Heart Fire respirando de forma agitado con una expresión de miedo, le respondió.

Heart: No..No es nada, Pyro. Simplemente soñé que estábamos en Canterlot, cuando el gran desastre llego.

Pyro: ¿Te refieres a la llegada del Rey Umbrum?

Preguntaba el fénix ya algo más tranquilo. Heart Fire respirando con normalidad, afirmó con la cabeza.

Heart: Sí. Nunca olvidaré el día que lo vi por primera vez. Aquel día estaba verdaderamente aterrada. Sentía que todo realmente había terminado y que no había salvación ni esperanza alguna.

Pyro voló hasta ponerse al lado de su compañera y adoptando su forma alicornio, la abrazó para animarla.

Pyro: Tranquila, Heart Fire. Me tienes a mí a tu lado para cuidarte.

Le decía el fénix con una sonrisa. Heart Fire agradeciendo el abrazo y devolviéndoselo, le agradeció el gesto.

Heart: Gracias, Pyro. Al menos te tengo a ti a mi lado. Siempre estuviste conmigo en todo momento para cuidarme y protegerme. Algo que te agradezco con toda mi alma.

Comentaba la alicornio con una sonrisa.

Pyro: No hay de que, amiga. Para eso soy tu compañero fénix.

Ambos sonrieron, hasta que justamente la compuerta se abrió y por ella entró un exaltado Mike donde éste gritaba.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Heart Fire? ¿Te han atacado? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Qué te duele, tesoro? ¡Aquí esta tu joven papi para protegerte!

Hablaba sin cesar el alicornio donde había oído el grito de miedo de su hija del futuro, haciendo que fuera corriendo a toda pastilla desde su camarote para ver que la pasaba. Heart Fire y Pyro no pudieron evitar reírse, ya que resultaba en cierto modo gracioso ver como el padre de Heart Fire teniendo la misma edad que ésta, se tomara el roll de padre sobre protector con su hija. Acto seguido apareció Holy volando donde parecía enormemente cansada.

Holy: Mike, por favor. No vayas tan deprisa. Que apenas me desperté y apenas podía seguir tu ritmo.

Comentaba la fénix, donde se apoyó en el suelo de puro cansancio.

Más tarde, tras explicar a su nervioso padre del pasado que todo fue una pesadilla, volvieron a dormir aunque faltaba poco para que Celestia levantase el sol.

Tras despertarse y lavarse un poco, Heart Fire fue al armario para recoger sus cosas. Cuando abrió, vio en ella un traje de mayordomo a su medida.

Heart: Ah, sí. Ese traje. Buf. Y todo por una simple broma.

 **Flashback. En el mismo día en que Heart Fire se presentó a todos revelando ser la hija de Mike en el futuro.**

Heart Fire estaba con el grupo entero explicando otra vez lo que ya sabían, pero éstos necesitaban realmente confirmar los hechos.

Heart Fire: Sí, es cierto. Vengo del futuro.

Todos: ¿¡Qué!?

Exclamaron el grupo entero.

Heart: Y Mike es mi padre.

Todos: ¡¿Queeeé?!

Heart: Y mi madre es Apple Bloom.

Todos: ¡¿Queeeeeé?!

Heart: Ah. Y en el futuro, mi padre tiene una segunda relación con Sweetie Bell.

Mike, Applejack y Rarity: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?!

Exclamaron Mike, Applejack y Rarity donde estas dos últimas, le lanzaron unas miradas asesinas al alicornio.

AJ: ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a mi hermanita?

Rarity: ¿Te aprovechaste de mi hermana?.

Mike: Yo... No lo sé...Eso no ha pasado aun. Yoooo...

Mike no sabía que decir, ya que no sabía que había pasado en el futuro. Por desgracia, las dos manes mirando furiosas al alicornio, le gritaron ambas.

Las dos manes: ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!

Ambas salen corriendo para perseguir a Mike, mientras el alicornio huía de ellas tratando de disculparse. Mientras que Heart Fire se reía a carcajadas.

Heart: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No puedo creer que se tragasen lo de Sweetie Bell. Ja, ja, ja.

Un rato después, Heart Fire vestía un traje mayordomo confeccionado por Rarity. Mike le había hecho un hechizo a la ropa para que la usuaria no pudiese quitárselo en 6 horas.

Heart: Caramba ¿Por qué me obligan a vestir esto?

Mike: Por decir barbaridades de tu padre y hacer que esas dos locas se me echasen encima.

La decía molesto Mike que tenía la cara roja de varios bofetones que había recibido antes de que se supiese la verdad, luego ambas manes se habían disculpado varias veces con él pero los sopapos ya estaban dados.

 **Nota autor: Esto es una cosa que me mandó SCRITTORE PASSIONE por mi correo personal y decidí aprovecharlo para poner esta mini escena graciosa. Muchas gracias, amigo.**

Heart Fire: Bueno. Al menos valió la pena ji, ji, ji.

Se reía la alicornio al recordar aquella parte de la broma. Más tarde, Heart Fire junto con Pyro, fueron por el ascensor hasta llegar al comedor del Infinity donde estaban todos.

Camaleón: El desayuno estará pronto listo, señores.

Informaba Camaleón con un disfraz de cocinero, mientras hacía el desayuno. Heart Fire sentándose entre su padre y Night Ray, se preparaba para desayunar con los demás.

Mike: ¿Cómo estás, Heart Fire? ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada malo?

Preguntaba el alicornio a la chica. Heart Fire tomando unas tostadas, le respondió.

Heart: Tranquilo, padre, estoy bien. Solo tuve una pesadilla.

Decía esta con gesto cansado la alicornio. Ahí Darkwing también sentada con Silver Lion a sus pies, la pregunto a ésta.

Dark: ¿En qué soñaste si no es indiscreción?

Heart Fire soltando un suspiro, la contestó.

Heart: Estaba soñando con la época mía y de Pyro, cuando el mundo estaba siendo destruido por el Rey Umbrum.

Night: ¿El monstruo que aparecerá en el futuro?

Heart: Así es. Después de que mi padre muriese en el futuro, el Rey Umbrum despertó y comenzó a destruirlo todo. Ya apenas quedaban lugares seguros donde no apareciera el monstruo y sus engendros metálicos u otros umbrums. La gente vivía día a día con miedo, temiendo que cada día fuera a ser el último que verían.

Ocelot: Ya veo, hermosa ¿Y qué pintaba Mike en todo eso?

Preguntaba Ocelot que estaba limpiando un poco su espada.

Heart: La verdad, no lo sé. Se supone que mi padre era el único que podía detenerlo, pero murió antes de que pudiese cumplir con su cometido. Asesinado por alguien que era de su integra confianza.

Explicaba Heart Fire. Mike soltando un suspiro de fastidio, dijo medio molesto.

Mike: El único que puede destruir al ser oscuro, el único que puede destruir al Rey Umbrum ¿Qué pasa acaso? ¿Es que siempre tengo que ser yo el que tenga que ocuparse de todos los grandes males? No estaría mal que otro se encargara de ello en mi lugar para variar.

Comentaba algo molesto el alicornio referente al tema. Medic ahí le comentó para calmarlo.

Medic: Tranquilo, Mike. Debes controlar tu karma y no perder los nervios.

Mike: Lo sé, pero es que a veces resulta un tanto fastidioso tener que ser siempre yo el que tenga que solucionar todos los problemas del mundo. Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros, que si no.

Red: Siempre puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, Mike.

Vulcan: Sí, jefe. Cualquiera que sea, entre todos lo machacaremos.

Completaba Vulcan sacando sus mazo de energía en sus brazos. Eye Fox junto con Gizmo sentada en una silla, le dijo seriamente a Vulcan.

Fox: No juegues con los martillos en la nave, Vulcan. No vayas a romper algo.

Ante las palabras de la arquera, Vulcan guardó los mazos. Ahí Anivia comentó.

Anivia: Lo que me llama la atención es esa parte donde Mike en el futuro, muere asesinado por alguien de su completa confianza ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

Preguntaba la fénix azul de rayas blancas. Heart Fire negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Heart: No tengo ni idea. Solo se que era alguien a quien mi padre confiaba plenamente, y aquello le costó la vida.

Decía en tono seco la chica. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala tras oírla decir eso último a la chica.

White: Pero ¿Cómo es posible eso? Quiero decir. Si era alguien de la plena confianza de nuestro Mike ¿Cómo pudo haberlo traicionado matándolo así?

Heart: No lo sé. Y eso me obliga a estar pendiente, para asegurarme que el traidor no mate a mi padre.

Respondía la alicornio. Mike con tono serio, dijo.

Mike: Una cosa es segura. No es ninguno de mi patrulla. Yo confío plenamente en ellos al igual que todos ellos en mí. Son mis compañeros y mis amigos. Se que jamás me traicionaría ninguno de ellos, ya que confió plenamente en ellos.

Decía con plena convicción el alicornio. Ahí Blue Sky dijo.

Sky: ¿Incluso en el ratero que tenemos aquí?

Lyndon: ¡Eh! Yo nunca le robo a mis compañeros de equipo.

Se quejaba el grifo mientras los demás se reían. Ahí Mike riéndose también, comentó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Lyndon también. Él es del equipo y confió en él. Se que no nos traicionara.

Lyndon se quedó sin habla tras oír decir eso al alicornio. No se esperaba que alguien realmente confiase plenamente en él.

Lyndon: ¿En serio confías tanto en mí, Mike?

Mike: Claro. Pese a tu fachada de ratero, se que en el fondo eres una buena persona, Lyndon.

Le comentaba sonriente el alicornio. Lyndon no tenía palabras para decir lo que pensaba.

Lyndon: Vaya. No se que decir. Gracias.

Mike: De nada, amigo.

Heart Fire miraba un tanto preocupada a su padre, mientras pensaba para sí.

Heart: (Espero que tu exceso de confianza en los demás no acabe en tragedia, padre. Por el bien de todos).

Red: Mike tiene razón. Estamos unidos como un único ser y nadie puede con nosotros.

Decía Red Fire con total confianza. Ocelot la apoyó.

Ocelot: Cierto, compañera. Y cuando todo esto acabe, podremos ir ha celebrarlo.

Vulcan: Sí. Cuando todo esto acabe, podemos ir a ese restaurante tan bueno que fueron Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

Dark Cloud: ¿Te refieres donde está esa hermosa unicornio? ¿Saffron Masala?

Vulcan: Claro, compañero. Oh, sí. Sin duda esa chica del restaurante, es toda una diosa de la belleza pony.

Dark Cloud: Ya lo creo que sí, compañero. Oh, sí, que hermosura. Ya me gustaría formarme a mi detrás de esa cola.

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le llamaba molesta la atención la alicornio, mientras Eye Fox le dio con el arco en la cabeza Vulcan.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo y no seas pervertido.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Que no es para tanto.

Se quejaba el robot mientras se sobaba la cabeza y el grupo se reía por la actuación de Vulcan y el fénix negro. Ahí Night Ray comentó.

Night: La verdad es que, es cierto que este grupo está muy unido. Como si entre nosotros hubiera unos hilos invisibles que nos unieran a todos. Como si todos fuéramos amigos antes de conocernos y estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos.

Camaleón: Vaya. Que profundo es eso..

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de músico tocando un violín. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Night Ray tiene razón. Mientras estemos todos unidos, nada podrá con nosotros ¿Cierto, amigos?

Preguntó en la última parte el alicornio con una sonrisa de confianza. Sus compañeros afirmaron.

Todos: ¡Cierto!

Heart Fire no pudo evitar mirar a su padre y pensar.

Heart: (Así que esa es la gran capacidad de mi padre de unir a la gente y luchar por una noble causa. Me alegra poder verlo en persona y no solo por los libros de historia).

Pensaba para sí la alicornio, sonriendo sin poder evitar admirar a su noble padre.

Más tarde, el grupo se preparaba para partir a su siguiente destino. La nave estaba parada en las afueras del pueblo de Ponyville. El grupo iba cargando cajas, mientras las mane se iban despidiendo de estos.

Twilight: Así que os vais ¿No?

Dark: Así es, Twilight. El siguiente ingrediente se encuentra en un lugar muy lejano y tenemos que llegar ahí antes que Arquímedes y los suyos.

Respondía Darkwing, mientras cargaba una caja con su magia.

Spike: ¿Y cuál es ese lugar?

Heart: Está en lo profundo de un lago gigante conocido como el Lago Aurora. Por lo visto, el siguiente ingrediente para el hechizo es una perla sin igual, conocida como la Perla Arco iris.

Respondía Heart Fire, mientras revisaba los apuntes de un cuadernos. Rarity al escuchar eso, sus ojos brillaron y exclamó.

Rarity: ¿Has dicho Perla Arco iris? ¡Seguro que tiene que ser una perla preciosa! ¡Lo que daría por ir allí ahora mismo!

Comentaba la unicornio, maravillada al imaginarse como sería dicha perla. Lyndon la secundó.

Lyndon: Ya lo creo, mi encantadora dama. Seguro que tiene que ser algo que valdrá mucho dinero. Si le echara la garra encima a una de esas perlas.

Comentaba el grifo al imaginarse que dicha perla pudiera valer muchísimo dinero.

Fox: Por lo que sabemos, dichas perlas surgen en lo más profundo de ese lago cada 2000 años.

Comentaba la arquera, mientras revisaba unos datos desde su brazalete con Gizmo a su lado. Ahí Applejack comentó.

Applejack: Entonces ahí se podría coger sin problemas.

Fox: Sí. Siempre y cuando se pueda aguantar sin respirar, ya que como mencioné antes, aparecen en la parte mas profunda de ese lago. Por lo que vamos a necesitar equipos de buceo para ir allí ha buscarlo.

Contestaba la arquera.

Rainbow: Genial. Aventura a la vista. Quiero ir allá.

Comentaba emocionada la pegaso ante la idea de una nueva aventura. Mike ahí la bajo de la nube a la pegaso.

Mike: Lo siento, Rainbow, pero tú como las otras os quedáis aquí.

Rainbow: ¿Qué dices? No me puedes pedir que me pierda una aventura así. Por favor, Mike.

La rogaba la pegaso deseosa de ir. Black Wing ahí la dijo.

Black: Lo siento, Rainbow, pero si los matones de Arquímedes vienen, es necesario estar concentrados para dicha misión. Si nos quedamos para protegeros, solo seriáis un estorbo.

La comentaba seria la bat pony, aunque en parte sintiendo lastima que la pegaso arco iris no pudiese ir con ellos.

Rainbow: Pero..

Twilight: Ellos tienen razón, Rainbow. Ahora mismo su misión es lo más importante y no les debemos molestar.

Le decía la unicornio a la pegaso, tratando de hacerla comprender la importación de la misión del grupo, para molestia de Rainbow que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir allí.

Nightmare: Lo siento, colorines, pero de momento os quedáis aquí.

Comentaba el dragón negro, riéndose levemente.

Fluttershy: Por favor. Tened cuidado allí.

White: Lo tendremos, Fluttershy. Siempre lo tenemos.

Vulcan: Que se cuide el que intente impedirnos cumplir nuestra misión. Les daremos para el pelo.

Completaba Vulcan con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras hacía músculos con los brazos.

Spike: Aun así tened cuidado, amigos.

Lily: Lo tendremos, Spike, cielo.

Respondía sonriente la dragona, guiñando un ojo al dragón violeta, haciendo que Spike se ruborizase un poco por el cumplido. Camaleón con un disfraz de empleado de estación, agitaba una bandera mientras decía.

Camaleón: ¡Pasajeros con destino al Lago Aurora, suban a la nave!

Alzaba la voz Camaleón, al mismo tiempo que tocaba un silbato. La patrulla tras despedirse de las mane (y Rainbow se daba cabezazos contra un árbol por el hecho de no poder ir con ellos de aventuras), iban subiendo a la nave hasta que alguien los llamo.

Minerva: ¡Esperad!

Urano: ¡Vamos con vosotros!

Neptuno: ¡Un momento!

Venían volando los trillizos hasta parar justo detrás de la nave. Mike al verlos, les saludo a éstos.

Mike: Hola, chicos ¿Qu os trae por aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio a éstos. Ahí Minerva le respondió.

Minerva: Vamos con vosotros. Nos enteramos que cerca del Lago Aurora hay un campamento rebelde que se opone a la dictadura de Arquímedes.

Rebeca: ¿En serio? Eso no lo sabíamos para nada.

Comentaba la chica humana, que al igual que el resto, no sabían nada tampoco.

Neptuno: Nuestro padre tiene contactos con la resistencia y gracias a ello pudo averiguar donde se esconde el campamento principal de la resistencia, donde incluso su líder está allí.

Urano: Por eso queremos ir con vosotros. Así podremos conocer al líder y saber con quién tratar en el futuro.

Explicaban los trillizos. La patrulla mirándose entre ellos, decidieron preguntarles.

Ocelot: ¿Entonces hay un campamento rebelde por ahí?

Minerva: Así es. Por eso queremos ir con vosotros.

Contestaba esta. Twilight ahí uniéndose a la conversación, les comentó a los trillizos.

Twilight: Y decidme ¿Sabe vuestros padres que queréis ir?

En el momento que hizo la pregunta, los hermanos se quedaron callados.

Minerva: Bueno...Esto...

Neptuno: La verdad...

Urano: Es que nos fuimos sin decirles nada...

Respondieron los tres dragones algo nerviosos. Twilight sorprendida, exclamó.

Twilight: Pero ¿Cómo habéis hecho una cosa así? ¡Seguro que vuestros padres estarán preocupados por vosotros!

Les decía la unicornio, sorprendida al saber que los trillizos se fueron de casa. Urano ahí se defendió.

Urano: ¡Eh! Ya somos mayorcitos para irnos por ahí.

Neptuno: Urano tiene razón por una vez. Además, les dejamos una nota a nuestros padres diciendo que nos íbamos con vosotros.

Completaba Neptuno. Twilight estaba preocupada por los trillizos, ya que eran sus mejores amigos que tenía en Draconem cuando ella estuvo cautiva el dicho reino.

Twilight: Pero amigos. No podéis iros. Podría ser peligroso.

Les decía la unicornio preocupada por los trillizos. Minerva apoyando su garra en el hombro de la pony y con una sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Minerva: Agradecemos tu preocupación, Twilight, amiga, pero si queremos derrotar a Arquímedes de una vez por todas, tenemos que ser más fuertes. Nuestro enfrentamiento contra Doomeye nos demostró que aun estamos muy lejos de ser lo suficientemente fuertes para poder acabar con ese déspota y liberar nuestro reino.

Urano: Tenías que mencionar a ese tipo que por poco no nos mata.

Comentaba algo molesto el dragón cruzando de brazos y mirando para otro lado. Ahí Neptuno le comentó a su hermano.

Neptuno: Pues sí. Nosotros pensábamos que era una leyenda, pero al final no lo es y nos dio una buena paliza a los tres.

Lily: A los cuatro, que yo también estaba ahí que conste.

Decía molesta la dragoncilla por el hecho de ser ignorada. Nightmare riéndose, la comentó a su sobrina.

Nightmare: Tranquila, Lily. Por supuesto no podemos olvidarnos de ti, Lily, la dragona mas tamponceta del grupo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el dragón mientras Lily hinchaba los cachetes de lo molesta que estaba por el comentario de su tío y Spike trataba de contener la risa, hasta que Lily lo miró molesta y Spike tragando saliva dejó de reírse. Luego mirando molesta a su tío, le respondió.

Lily: ¡Déjame en paz, tío Night! No tienes por que mencionar mi tamaño a cada rato por ahí.

Night: Pero si yo no te he dicho nada, Lily.

Respondió el unicornio, creyendo que la dragona se refería a él. Lily soltando un gemido molesto, le dijo.

Lily: Tú no, Night. Me refiero al tonto de mi tío Nightmare.

Respondía molesta la dragoncilla.

Dark: Bueno. Si quieren venir, yo no veo problema.

Decía Darkwing. Medic la apoyó.

Medic: Cierto. Ellos saben cuidarse. Además, solo pasaremos por un campamento rebelde. No creo que vaya a pasar nada.

Sky: Si la perla está ahí, seguramente Arquímedes y los suyos irán con todo para conseguirla.

Comentaba seriamente el paladín. Ahí Lyndon tranquilamente le respondió.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, caballerete. Si ellos vienen, nosotros les pondremos en su lugar.

Night: Espero que tengas razó,n Lyndon, por el bien de todos.

Le decía el unicornio, en parte preocupado por lo que podría pasar. Finalmente el grupo decidió partir.

Twilight: Por favor, Minerva. Tened cuidado los tres.

La decía la unicornio, preocupada por los trillizos. Aun recordaba como hace tiempo casi mueren asesinados por Doomeye. Y ahora la invade el miedo de que a sus amigos dragones les fuera a pasarles algo. Spike la secundó.

Spike: Sí, chicos. Por favor, tened cuidado.

Minerva: Lo tendremos, Twilight y Spike. No os preocupéis.

Neptuno: Sabemos cuidarnos bien.

Urano: A nosotros no hay quien pueda con nosotros.

Nightmare: Excepto un especie de unidrake eléctrico que os dio una buena paliza a los tres ¿No?

Bromeaba el dragón negro riéndose, mientras los trillizos le miraban feo a éste. Ahí Light le comentó a su hermano.

Light: Como siempre, tienes que decir las cosas que se te pasan por la cabeza ¿No?

Nightmare: Je, je, je. Ya sabes como soy, hermano. En ocasiones me replanteo la idea de que si debería meterme en la política.

Bromeaba el dragón negro. Más tarde, todo el mundo subió a la nave y minutos después, la nave despegó hacia su siguiente destino. Las mane se despedían de ellos.

Applejack: ¡BUENA SUERTE CHICOS!

Spike: ¡A POR ELLOS!

Rainbow: ¡DADLES UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO DE MI PARTE A CUALQUIER MATON DE ARQUÏMEDES! ¡Y SI ES A ÉL, MEJOOOR!

Pinkie: ¡QUE COMÁIS BIEN HASTA LLENAR EL ESTOMAGO!

Gritaba Pinkie También, ganándose la atención del resto del as mane y dragón. Ésta al notarlo, las dijo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué? No se puede luchar contra el mal con el estomago vació ¿No?

Mientras en el puente de la nave Infinity, todo el grupo estaba reunido mientras conversaban.

Mike: Bien, amigos. Bit, si haces el favor.

Bit: Por supuesto, Mike.

Bit activó un mapa holográfico del lugar donde iban el equipo. Mostrando un enorme lago de profundidad enorme.

Minerva: ¿Ese es el lago?

Preguntaba la dragona.

Bit: Afirmativo. Su ubicación detallada es gracias a los escáneres de la Lanza de Orion que tenemos en órbita, conocemos su ubicación actual y lo que hay a su alrededor.

Urano: ¿Incluyendo el campamento de los rebeldes?

Preguntaba Urano, señalando con su garra en el mapa holográfico, donde ahí se veía un campamento. Bit asintió.

Bit: Afirmativo. Ahí hay un campamento rebelde justo al lado del lago.

Sherrys: Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de ataques a traición.

Anivia: El pulgoso tiene razón. Los dragones rebeldes no son nuestros enemigos. Por no mencionar que tenemos un amigo dentro.

Lily: ¿Os referís a Cormag?

Preguntaba la dragoncilla por el dragón hermano de Glen, que hacía mucho tiempo era seguidor de Arquímedes, hasta que descubrió la verdad de éste y cuando Valter mató a su hermano, provocando que Cormag definitivamente abandonar al rey, se uniera a los rebeldes y luego lograra vengar a su hermano matando a su asesino.

Rebeca: Sí. Recuerdo que cuando descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano, se puso verdaderamente furioso.

Dark: Hasta el punto en no querer descansar hasta haber matado a Valter. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Quiero decir, ahora que el asesino de su hermano está muerto...

Comentaba pensativa Darkwing. Dark Cloud ahí la contestó.

Dark Cloud: Nena. Seguramente estará ayudando a los rebeldes para hacer la vida a cuadritos a Arquímedes y los suyos.

Decía esto el fénix negro, riéndose en la última parte. Ahí Blue Sky serio, le comentó al fénix.

Sky: Espero que tengas razón Dark Cloud, porque vamos a necesitar ayuda con esto.

Lyndon: Tranquilo, caballerete. Solo será ir, coger las dichosas perlas que halla y ya está ¿Qué difícil puede ser eso?

Comentaba tranquilamente el grifo, estando éste recostado en un asiento y con sus patas traseras encima de una consola de control. Ahí Ghost le dijo.

Ghost: Pues la considerable profundidad del lago, que no es poco.

Lyndon se asustó por la repentina aparición de la pony fantasma, provocando que el grifo se cayera del asiento al suelo, provocando la risa de los presentes.

Mike: Bit. Intenta ubicar la localización exacta donde podrían estar las perlas.

Le pedía Mike al robot y ahí Bit le obedeció.

Bit: Afirmativo, Mike.

El robot trató de localizar la profundidad, pero en el momento de hacerlo, el mapa holográfico comenzó a temblar. El grupo miró extrañado aquello.

White: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tiembla el mapa?

Mike: Bit. Informa.

Bit: Parece que hay interferencias, Mike. Algo está impidiendo que pueda escanear la zona profunda del lago.

Black: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

White: Posiblemente con un equipo de interferencias, así se asegura que no se pueda rastrear ciertas zonas.

Urano: No entiendo lo que decís ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Preguntaba el dragón quel no lograba entender nada. Minerva molesta, le contesto a su hermano.

Minerva: ¡Tonto! Mira que no te enteras de nada. Lo que quieren decir es que no se puede ver lo que hay en lo profundo del lago.

Mike soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Mike: Está claro que tendremos que ir nosotros mismos a lo profundo del lago. Para eso mejor ir preparando el Dolphin.

Ocelot: No hay problema. Estará listo en unos minutos en cuanto lleguemos.

Respondía sonriente Ocelot, colocándose su sombrero vaquero y luego se fue hacia el ascensor, para bajar a la zona de carga donde estaba el vehículo marino.

Dark: Bien. En tal caso, solo queda ir allá.

Mike: Así es. Black Wing, llevamos al lago cuanto antes.

Black: No hay problema. Será un completo placer.

Respondía sonriente Black Wing, haciendo un saludo militar, para acto seguido salir volando hasta la cabina y sentar en el lugar del piloto para ponerse a los mandos. Una vez lista, Hablando por los altavoces donde se podía oír su voz en toda la nave, la bat pony informó al grupo.

Black: Agarraos, chicos y poneos los cinturones de seguridad. Nos vamos al Lago Aurora.

Informaba la bat pony, a la vez acelerando la nave hacia su destino.

Unas horas después, la nave había llegado a su destino. Un enorme lago lleno de agua ocupando un gran espacio alrededor de ésta. Como se sabía de antemano, a un lado estaba el campamento rebelde de los dragones que se oponían al régimen de Arquímedes.

La nave aterrizo a una distancia prudencial del campamento, ya que no convenía hacer pensar a los dragones rebeldes que eran enemigos. Luego el compartimento de la zona de desembarco se abrió y por ella salían el grupo al completo.

Camaleón: Vine, vi...Y llegamos.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de Julio Cesar. Heart Fire mirando el lago, comentó.

Heart: Carai. Si que es grande el lago. Creo que es el más grande que he visto en toda mi vida.

Pyro: Ya lo creo, amiga. Debe tener cientos de kilómetros.

Completaba el fénix.

Night: Supongo que ahora nos debemos reunir con los dragones ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Lily mirando hacia el cielo y con cierto temor, le contestó.

Lily: Creo que no hará falta buscarlos.

Comentaba con algo de temor la dragona, escondiéndose detrás de Rebeca y señalando con su garrita al cielo. El grupo miró hacia donde había señalado la dragona y ahí vieron a cuatro grandes dragones armados con lanzas y portando armaduras, descendieron hacia donde estaba el grupo. Una vez en el suelo, los dragones empuñando sus lanzas contra el grupo y con expresiones enfadadas, les dijeron.

Dragón1: ¡Alto!

Dragón2: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Dragón3: ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?

Dragon4: ¡Vamos! ¡Responded!

Les exigían los dragones al grupo. Mike adelantándose al grupo y con calma, les habló a éstos.

Mike: Tranquilos. Venimos en son de paz. No venimos a causar problemas.

Les decía el alicornio. Los dragones en cambio no parecían muy conformes y le comentaron al alicornio y su grupo.

Dragón1: No sé yo. No me fío de estos extraños.

Dragon2: Podrían ser espías de Arquímedes.

Dragón3: Yo propongo hacerles prisioneros y llevarlos a nuestro campamento para interrogarlos.

Dragón4: No es mala idea. Vamos a capturarlos.

Decían los dragones. Ahí Nightmare les comentó a éstos.

Nightmare: ¡Je! ¿En serio queréis intentar capturarnos?

Light: Debéis estar muy seguros para intentarlo.

Comentaron ambos dragones con total tranquilidad. Vulcan adelantándose también, les dijo a los cuatro dragones rebeldes.

Vulcan: Por si no os habéis dado cuenta. Solo sois cuatro y nosotros somos toda una piña ¿En serio creéis que podéis capturarnos así como así? ¡Ja! Me gustaría verlo.

Les decía el robot a los cuatro dragones con una sonrisa burlona y cruzándose luego de brazos. Justo en ese momento, aparecieron más dragones por todas partes, rodeando el perímetro de la nave y el grupo.

Vulcan: Vale. Esto si que no lo esperaba.

Decía Vulcan dándose cuenta que quizás había metido un poco la pata. Eye Fox molesta, le dijo al robot.

Fox: Idiota. Tú y tu bocota.

Dark: Mike. Esto no me gusta. Quizás no nos dejen ir sin pelear.

Comentaba preocupada Darkwing a su amigo. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: Si es posible, debemos evitar la lucha. Si los atacamos, podrían considerarnos enemigos.

Heart: Me temo, padre, que ya es un poco tarde para eso. Los dragones parecen dispuestos a capturarnos pase lo que pase.

Comentaba también preocupada la alicornio. Los dragones iban a lanzarse sobre ellos, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

Cormag: ¡Alto ahí!

Nada mas decir esto, todos los dragones se detuvieron. El grupo pudo ver que era nada menos que su viejo amigo Cormag.

Cormag: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Preguntaba el dragón a los rebeldes, donde ahí éstos le respondieron.

Dragón2: Señor. Hemos encontrado a estos espías rondando por aquí. Deben trabajar para Arquímedes.

Le respondí el dragón. En ese momento Mike le llamó la atención a Cormag.

Mike: Cormag. Somos nosotros.

Le decía el alicornio, contento de ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo. Cormag al darse cuenta de quienes eran, exclamó.

Cormag: ¡Anda! ¡Si sois vosotros!

Comentaba sonriente el dragón, acercándose éste al grupo.

Cormag: ¿Cómo estáis, chicos?

Ocelot: No tan bien como tú, cacho perro. Parece que ahora eres el mandamás de por aquí.

Bromeaba Ocelot, haciendo reír al grupo y al dragón.

Cormag: Ja, ja, ja. Me alegro de volveros a ver a todos.

Lyndon: A nosotros también, grandullón.

Completaba Lyndon sonriente. Los otros dragones extrañados por la escena, preguntaron.

Dragón: ¿Los conoce, señor?

Cormag: Así es. Son amigos. Así que bajad las armas. Mike Bluer y su equipo son de plena confianza.

Nada mas decir el nombre del alicornio, los dragones se quedaron pasmados.

Dragon2: ¡Un momento señor! ¿Ese en serio es Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony?

Dragón3: ¿El azote de los dragones fieles a Arquímedes?

Dragon4: ¿El grupo que hasta los dragones más temibles y peligroso tiemblan al oír su nombre?

Preguntaban los dragones, sorprendidos al enterarse de la identidad del grupo. El grupo ahí comentó.

Minerva: Vaya. No sabía que Mike Bluer y su equipo fueran tan conocidos.

Red: Ni yo, y eso que nosotros somos el centro de eso ja, ja, ja.

Se reía levemente la alicornio. Cormag ahí les comentó al grupo.

Cormag: Así es. Vuestras hazañas no han pasado desapercibidas para la alianza rebelde.

Mike: (¿Alianza rebelde? Ni que estuviéramos en Star War je, je, je, je).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio, riéndose levemente.

Holy: ¿En serio nos conocen tanto los rebeldes?

Ante la pregunta de la fénix, el dragón levemente se rió y la contestó.

Cormag: Ya lo creo. Aquí sois muy admirados y respetado, sobre todo por el hecho de hacerle la vida imposible a ese déspota de Arquímedes y vuestra motivación para traer la igualdad entre dragones y ponis. Aunque no lo creáis, esa ideología es por la que os admiran y os respetan tanto.

Les explicaba su amigo dragón al grupo.

Dark: Pues es bueno saberlo, amigo.

Respondía sonriente Darkwing.

Cormag: Bueno ¿Qué os trae aquí, amigos?

Preguntaba el dragón. Ahí Mike le explicó lo de la Perla Arcoiris y la importancia de encontrarla, aunque omitió el detalle del hechizo para convertir dragones comunes en dragones de obsidiana, ya que como su amigo sabía lo del hechizo gracias a conversaciones con los trillizos, pero los otros dragones no lo sabían y no le pareció conveniente comentarlo, solo para evitar deseos de poder en algunos dragones presentes.

Cormag: Ya veo. La verdad es que sería malo si Arquímedes se hiciera con alguna de esas perlas.

Mike: Por esa razón tenemos que llegar allí antes que las tropas de Arquímedes y los suyos. Tal vez tú y los rebeldes nos podréis cubrir mientras nos ocupamos de ello.

Le comentaba el alicornio. Cormag pensándolo por un momento, respondió.

Cormag: Podemos hablar con nuestro líder de la rebelión, pero ahora mismo está ocupado hablando con otros jefes de escuadrón, así que habrá que esperar.

Dark: Esperar es una de las cosas que más detesto.

Comentaba Darkwing con gesto aburrido. Minerva ahí dijo.

Minerva: Supongo que tenemos que hacer las cosas despacio.

Black: Amiga. Si algo debes saber, es que no puedes pedir a la bat pony más veloz del mundo que vaya más despacio.

Comentaba Black Wing con ironía. Cormag ahí les dijo al grupo.

Cormag: Podéis venir al campamento. Ya que sois amigos y si venís conmigo, no habrá problema alguno.

Light: Se agradece. No queremos meternos en más problemas de los necesarios.

Comentaba el dragón blanco. El grupo se puso a acompañar a Cormag y demás dragones rebeldes al campamento. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver el interior del campamento. Había dragones rebeldes con tareas diversas como vigilancia, arreglando armas, atendiendo a heridos o enfermos.

Sky: Parece que estáis bien organizados por aquí.

Comentaba el paladín. Cormag ahí le contestó.

Cormag: Así es. Al principio teníamos problemas para organizarnos y todo eso, pero ahora somos más fuertes y una fuerza a tener en cuenta, gracias a nuestro nuevo líder.

Rebeca: ¿Nuevo líder?

Preguntaba la chica. Cormag afirmó.

Cormag: Así es. Hace unas semanas, nuestro líder anterior murió en una batalla, todo parecía que la resistencia iba a desaparecer para siempre, hasta que llegó él.

Neptuno: ¿Quién?

Cormag: Lo único que puedo deciros es que desde que llego, las cosas han mejorado. Logramos victorias importantes contra las fuerzas de Arquímedes. Si no llega a ser por él, ahora mismo seríamos historia.

Nightmare: Interesante.

Vulcan: Tiene que ser un dragón súper duro si ha logrado que pateéis muchos traseros de dragones.

Comentaba animado Vulcan. Cormag sonriendo, le respondió.

Cormag: Ya lo creo. La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera precisamente "él" quien fuera a traernos la esperanza.

Aquello último captó la atención del grupo.

Night: ¿Qué quieres decir con "él"?

Heart: ¿Acaso le conoces?

Preguntaba los jóvenes. Ahí Cormag no sabía que decir exactamente.

Cormag: Bueno. No sabría decirlo exactamente. Lo único que puedo decir es que cuando le veáis, puede sorprenderos un poco.

Dijo el dragón, dejando confundidos al grupo.

Mientras en Ponyville, las mane estaban reunidas en la biblioteca, todas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Twilight y Spike estaban preparando unos cupcake, aunque la unicornio insistió en cocinar ella (peligro de intoxicación inminente). Finalmente ambos salieron de la cocina, llevando unos cupcakes en unas bandejas.

Twilight: Aquí tenéis, chicas. Ricos cupcakes para tomar.

Decía alegre y sonriente la unicornio, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa. Las otras mane miraban no con mucha confianza dichos cupcakes, ya que parecía un poco estropeadas y negras, a su vez que echaban algo de humo negro en cada una de ellas. La de Spike no estaban mejor, ya que también fueron cocinados por la unicornio.

Twilight: Bueno, chicas ¿Os apetece alguno para tomar?

Preguntaba alegremente la unicornio. Las chicas no sabían que decir, salvo Rainbow.

Rainbow: No sé si debería llamar al servicio de emergencia por posible intoxicación aguda.

Comentaba la pegaso, mirando con cierta desconfianza los cupcakes que justo en el momento que tocó uno con la pezuña, se deshizo en polvo negro.

Applejack: ¡Rainbow!

La llamó la atención la vaquera molesta, Rainbow ya tenía fama de su brutal forma de decir las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Twilight sintiendo que lo había estropeado todo de nuevo al cocinar, preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Acaso no están bien?

Preguntaba algo triste la unicornio. Pinkie saco su lengua que se alargaba hasta atrapar un cupcake y metérsela en la boca. Nada más masticarlo, puso una expresión verde en su rostro y se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Rainbow: Ahí tienes la respuesta, Twilight. De forma visual.

La respondía la pegaso con una pequeña risa, hasta que Applejack la dio un codazo para que se callara. Twilight triste por no haber logrado cocinar algo decente, comentó.

Twilight: Está más que claro que la cocina no es mi fuerte para nada.

Rainbow: Eso dalo por seguro.

Volvió a responder la pegaso, provocando que Applejack la diera otro codazo para que se callara y la mirase molesta al igual que las demás. Spike consolándola, la dijoa Twilight.

Spike: Tranquila, Twilight. Solo necesitas practicar más. Yo aprendí a cocinar a base de practicar mucho en casa.

Twilight sonrió agradeciendo las palabras del dragón. Ella recordaba que cuando era pequeña, mientras ella se centraba en sus estudios, Spike ayudaba a mamá en la cocina y a fuerza de ello aprendió a cocinar. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención a como cocinar correctamente la comida.

Fluttershy: Sí, Twilight. Anímate.

Rarity: Seguro que con más práctica, lo dominaras bien.

Applejack: Tú sigue practicando y te saldrá ya mejor.

Rainbow: Mientras nosotras tendremos a casco el número de emergencia en caso de intoxicación grave.

Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack: ¡RAINBOW!

La llamaron la atención las tres chicas, pero ya era tarde. El último comentario de la pegaso hizo deprimir a la unicornio violeta, mientras un aura de depresión la rodeaba. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Spike: Voy yo.

El dragón salió corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió. El dragón vio que quien llamaba, era un pony pegaso de pelaje rojizo, crin negro con detalles blancos bien arreglado. Llevaba un traje con corbata bien diseñada y sombrero. Portaba consigo un maletín para documentos. Su cutie mark era una maleta con hojas en blanco y un boligrafo.

Spike: Anda...¿Usted no es...?

Preguntaba el dragón, donde parecía reconocer al pony en cuestión. El pegaso miró con cierta indiferencia al dragón y ahí contestó.

Pegaso: Sí. Soy Miles Hoves.

Las mane y el dragón reconocieron enseguida al pegaso en cuestión.

Twilight: Ah, sí. Usted es Miles Hoves. El de relaciones públicas de Mike y su grupo proveniente del otro mundo ¿Verdad?

Miles: Así es, señorita.

Respondía el pegaso con tono y porte educado. Cuando Twilight y las demás estuvieron en la MB por primera vez, conocieron al señor Miles Hover. El provenía de la otra Equestria enviada por la Celestia del otro mundo para que sirviera para las relaciones públicas para Mike y su equipo. Era un semental bastante serio y casi nunca se le veía sonreír. También se rumorea que tuvo un pasado un tanto problemático ajeno a sus intenciones. Aparte de eso, era alguien conocido y respetado en el mundo de origen de Mike y su grupo.

Rainbow: El de relaciones públicas ¿Eh? Pues debería haber estado de vacaciones, porque mucho éxito no tuvo para tratar con ese pesado de Caesar Jameson.

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso, ganándose otro codazo por parte de Applejack y que la mirase molesta. Twilight yendo a recibirle, le preguntó

Twilight: ¿Qué le trae aquí, señor Miles?

Mile: Poca cosa. Vine aquí para hacer un trabajo y ayudar en la imagen pública del príncipe Mike Bluer y su patrulla, ahora que Jameson no está para molestar, puedo trabajar sin mayores problemas. Y como su casa estaba de paso, decidí visitarla a usted señorita Twilight. Y de paso saludar tanto a usted como a sus amigas.

Explicaba el pegaso. Spike carraspeó un poco su voz para llamar su atención.

Spike: Ejem ¿Y yo qué?

Preguntaba el dragón. El pegaso sin mirar demasiado al dragón, le respondió.

Miles: Eh...Sí. A usted también, dragón. Un gusto.

Le decía no con demasiadas ganas el pegaso. A Spike no le agradó que se refiera al semental a él como "dragón" y no por su nombre.

Rarity: Bueno. Se agradece el detalles, señor.

Le decía amablemente la unicornio. Pinkie Pie saliendo del cuarto de baño ya con su color natural, se presentó de golpe enfrente del pegaso y sonriente le comentó.

Pinkie: ¡Uy, si! Usted es el de relaciones públicas, el que se ocupa de que la gente tenga una buena imagen de Mike y su grupo, pero no en fotos quiero decir a imagen pública para que la gente sepa que son buena gente y que no hay nada del que preocuparse. Pero que por desgracia era un poco difícil, porque ese editor tan malo de Jameson echaba por tierra sus esfuerzos, pero ahora que éste ya no puede decir nada malo de Mike y su equipo, ahora ya debería tenerlo todo más fácil.

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa, mientras el pegaso la miraba un tanto sorprendido.

Miles: Ehhh...Sí. Bueno. Ha sido un placer, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pinkie: Pero no puede irse ahora. Aun no le he hecho una fiesta de bienvenida.

Le decía la pony rosa, sintiéndose algo triste de que el pegaso se tuviera que marchar. El pegaso revisando su maletín, la contestó.

Miles: Sintiéndolo mucho, señorita, pero es el deber que debo cumplir si quiero mejorar la imagen pública del príncipe Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Ahora si me disculpan, que pasen un buen día, señoritas.

Se despedía de forma educada el pegaso para luego marcharse. Spike con los brazos cruzados y con expresión molesta, comentó.

Spike: Y por supuesto, a mí no se me despide.

Decía algo molesto el dragón. Spike recordaba que cuando conocieron al de relaciones públicas en la MB, el pegaso apenas le prestaba atención o más bien se hacía el indiferente con él. Aquello molestaba al dragón con el hecho de sentirse ignorado por el de relaciones públicas.

Rarity: Un caballero interesante. Aunque no es muy hablador.

Applejack: Combinación extraña, teniendo en cuenta que su trabajo consiste en hablar con gente.

Comentaban las dos yeguas. Twilight ahí explicó.

Twilight: Swan me habló de él en la MB. Por lo visto, pese a su naturaleza poco habladora, es bueno en su trabajo. Aunque me aseguró que tenía un pasado un tanto perturbador.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué quieres decir, Twilight?

Preguntó la pegaso curiosa en el último punto. Twilight ahí la respondió.

Twilight: Bueno. Solo que lo que tengo entendido, se volvió huérfano después de perder a sus padres en un incidente o algo así.

Explicaba la unicornio. Las otras mane no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por el pegaso.

Fluttershy: Oh, pobrecito.

Applejack: Ha tenido que ser duro eso de perder a sus padres.

Rainbow: Ahora si que me siento algo mal por lo que le dije antes sobre su trabajo.

Comentaban éstas con lastima. Twilight cerró la puerta para seguir con sus amigas.

Mientras en el campamento, Mike y su grupo seguían caminando hasta que se encontraron con un grupo completamente inesperado. Con nada menos que Ceniza, junto con Ignea, la esposa de Magma y sus hijos Amber y Volcano.

Ceniza: ¿Mike?

Mike: ¿Ceniza?

Red: Mira tú. Que inesperada sorpresa.

Éstos se reunieron para ponerse al día.

Ceniza: Que agradable sorpresa encontraros por aquí amigos.

Decía el dragón sonriente al ver a Mike y su grupo. Antes de que alguien dijese nada, los trillizos se adelantaron para preguntar a su padre.

Minerva: ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

Neptuno: No esperábamos encontrarte aquí.

Urano: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Preguntaba los trillizos a su padre. Ceniza mirando de forma seria a sus hijos, les respondió.

Ceniza: Muy simple. Después de leer la nota que vosotros nos dejasteis en casa, nos imaginamos que os ibais con Mike a alguna locura de viaje. Y vine a buscaros para asegurarme de que no os pasa nada. Vuestra madre estaba muy preocupada por vosotros.

Decía de forma seria y acusadora a los trillizos, haciendo que éstos se quedaran callados y un poco avergonzados.

Minerva: Ejem. Bueno. Nosotros...

Neptuno: Vinimos para ver...Si podíamos echar una garra a Mike y su grupo.

Urano: Ya sabes, papá. Como Mike lucha por la libertad de los dragones...Nosotros...

Trataban de explicarse los trillizos. Ceniza miraba aun de forma seria, pero enseguida sonrió y les dijo.

Ceniza: Como no. Debí haberme imaginado que no os resistiríais a venir con Mike y su grupo.

Los trillizos sonrieron levemente, mientras tenía un leve rubor en sus rostros al ver que su padre les había pillado.

Mike: Y otra cosa, Ceniza ¿Qué hacen Ignea y sus hijos aquí si no es indiscreción?

Ignea: Por supuesto, joven Mike. Nosotros cuando nos enteramos de la ubicación de los rebeldes, vinimos para conocerlos, ya que la reino Fiora nos envió aquí para hablar con el líder de la rebelión, ya que la reina está dispuesta a proporcionar apoyo para mantener a los rebeldes.

Explicaba la dragona al grupo.

Mike: Mira. Precisamente íbamos a verle. Sí quiere, podemos ir todos juntos.

Ignea: Será un placer.

Cormag: Por favor. Seguidme todos.

El grupo siguió al dragón hasta una tienda que era mayor que las demás. Primero entró Cormag para informar a su líder y pedir audiencia. Luego de esperar un rato, volvió a salir Cormag para informar al grupo.

Cormag: Podéis pasar.

Lyndon: Por fin. Ya me cansaba de esperar.

Decía el grifo. El grupo entero incluyendo Ceniza y los otros dragones, entraron en la tienda y finalmente pudieron ver al líder de la rebelión.

¿?: Vaya, vaya. Con que son éstos son los que querían hablar conmigo.

Sonó una voz. Mike y los restos se sorprendieron de ver quién era, en especial Ceniza, Ignea y sus hijos que no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Ceniza: ¿TÚ?

Ignea: ¿Cómo es esto posible?

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Así que visteis el líder de la rebelión ¿No?

Lyndon: Así es. Y debo decir que fue toda una sorpresa averiguar quién era.

Respondía el grifo, afirmando que ni él se lo esperaba en absoluto. Jill con curiosidad, preguntó.

Jill: ¿Y de quién se trataba?

Lyndon: Lo sabrás pronto. Ya lo creo que sí.

Respondía el grifo con tono serio.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	58. Cap 57 Reencuentro Inesperado

**Capítulo 57**

 **Reencuentro Inesperado**

Jill: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso cuando conocisteis al actual líder de la rebelión?

Preguntaba la grifo con cierta impaciencia, ya que estaba deseosa de saber más. El grifo sonriendo ante la impaciencia de la grifo, la respondió.

Lyndon: Por supuesto. En ese momento conocimos al líder de la rebelión y he de decir, que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba averiguar de quién se trataba. Fue toda una sorpresa.

 **Retornando historia.**

El grupo estaba enormemente sorprendido, ya que ninguno se esperaba ver quien era el líder de los dragones rebeldes. Nadie supo que decir hasta que Ignea finalmente rompió el silencio.

Ignea: ¿Ma...Magma?

Exclamó la dragona al ver a nada menos que a su antiguo exmarido y exrey de Draconem, a nada menos que a Magma. El dragón estaba sentado en una silla, portando un uniforme militar. También notaron que estaba algo diferente. Tenía algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba más musculoso y desarrollado.

Ceniza: ¿Magma? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Preguntó Ceniza, sorprendido de ver que era nada menos que Magma el que estaba delante del grupo.

Amber: ¿Papá?

Volcano: ¿Eres tú?

Preguntaban ahora sorprendidos los hijos de Magma. El dragón mirando con cierta indiferencia a quien fue una vez su familia, respondió.

Magma: Pues si ¿Acaso veis a otro dragón que se parezca a mí?

Respondió el dragón casi con tono de desprecio.

Ignea: Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Preguntaba Ignea que no comprendía que hacía Magma en un lugar así. Magma cruzándose de brazos, la respondió con cierta indiferencia.

Magma: ¿No es obvio? ¿O acaso eres demasiado corta para darte cuenta de ello? Pues para que lo sepáis, soy el actual líder de la rebelión.

Sobraba decir que la sorpresa del grupo era prácticamente mayúscula, ya que nadie se esperaba que el Magma que conocieron hace tiempo, fuera el actual líder de la rebelión.

Cormag: Es cierto. Magma, nuestro antiguo rey, es nuestro actual líder de la rebelión.

Confirmaba Cormag. Ceniza sin poder creérselo todavía, le preguntó a Magma.

Ceniza: Pero Magma ¿Cómo has llegado tú ha convertirte en el líder de la rebelión?

Preguntaba el dragón. Magma miró a Ceniza, pero con una mirada un tanto perturbadora, casi como si fuera odio y le contestó.

Magma: Muy simple. Cuando los rebeldes perdieron a su líder, estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados por las fuerzas de Arquímedes. Hasta que llegué yo y los lideré, gracias a ello los salve y con méritos propios, me nombraron su líder. Así de simple.

Explicaba el dragón al dragón.

Ocelot: Vaya. He de decir que esto es inesperado.

Comentaba Ocelot mientras se ajustaba su sombrero. Red Fire le dio la razón.

Red: Cierto. Ninguno se imaginaba que era nada menos que Magma el líder de la rebelión.

White: Nunca volvimos a saber de Magma desde que se marchó del reino grifo. Como dijo Ocelot, esto es inesperado.

Comentaba éstos. Magma tras escuchar los comentarios, se dedico a decir al grupo.

Magma: Sí. Desde que fui injustamente echado del reino del castillo del reino grifo solo por tratar de proteger al mundo de la amenaza de los dragones de obsidiana, he vagado por ahí en busca de algún cometido.

Decía el dragón casi con tono de desprecio. Ahí Ignea molesta, le dijo a Magma.

Ignea: Te lo buscaste tú mismo, Magma. Tú provocaste el asesinato de dragones inocentes que no habían hecho absolutamente nada a nadie.

Le recriminaba su antigua esposa. Magma riéndose con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que confundió a la dragona, la respondió.

Magma: ¿Inocentes? Que ingenua eres, querida exesposa mía. Hubo un tiempo que consideré la posibilidad de que realmente estuviera equivocado sobre los dragones de obsidiana. Hasta que al final descubrí que tenía yo razón. Esos dragones eran una amenaza para el mundo entero.

Ceniza: Magma ¿Aun sigues pensando que realmente obraste lo correcto?

Le decía Ceniza con tono de decepción al oír a Magma decir que no se arrepentía de lo que hizo en el pasado. Ahí Magma le respondió.

Magma: Por supuesto. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero puedo confirmar que realmente iban a ser una amenaza en el futuro. Y cuando vuelva a ser el rey de Draconem, pienso asegurarme de que el mundo entero lo sepa.

Ignea: ¿El rey de nuevo? ¡Ja! ¿Tú? Perdona que te lo diga, pero eso es poco probable. Nuestros hijos tienen más posibilidades de ser los nuevos reyes, especialmente porque cuentan con el apoyo del a reina Fiora para ello.

En el momento que dijo eso, Magma comenzó a reírse de forma burlona, cosa que la extrañó a Ignea y a los otros dragones.

Ignea: ¿De qué te ríes?

Magma se estuvo riendo por un rato e incluso echándose la garra en la cara mientras se reía. Luego de calmarse un poco, la contestó.

Magma: Perdona, Igena, pero ahora yo cuento con el apoyo de los rebeldes para ser de nuevo el rey y sobre Fiora ¿No te has enterado? La reina ahora me ha ofrecido su apoyo no solo para mantener la rebelión, sino también para que vuelva a ser de nuevo el rey.

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida a los presentes. En especial a Ignea, Ceniza, Amber y Volcano.

Mike: No sabía nada de eso.

Dijo Mike.

Dark: Ni yo.

Rebeca: Yo tampoco.

Vulcan: Ni yo.

Fox: Tú no te enteras ni de lo que has desayunado, tarugo.

Vulcan: ¡Claro que sí!...Era algo crujiente...y líquido o algo así...

Comentaba Vulcan pensativo. Ignea sin creerse lo que le decía su marido, le comentó a éste.

Ignea: Pero ¿Cómo es posible que la reina Fiora te apoye? Ella misma te echó del castillo y afirmó que apoyaría a cualquiera de nuestros hijos para el puesto del nuevo rey ¿Cómo es que ahora te apoya a ti?

Magma: Muy simple. Porque hace tiempo la envié pruebas que demostraban que yo tenía razón desde el principio. Que los dragones de obsidiana iban a ser una amenaza en el futuro.

Respondió el dragón secamente.

Amber: ¿Cómo?

Volcano: ¿En serio?

Ceniza pensando por un momento, comentó.

Ceniza: Espera. Ahora lo recuerdo. Hace tiempo me enteré de que la reina Fiora recibió un comunicado de Magma. No estoy muy enterado del asunto, pero me enteré que después de revisar aquellos documentos, la reina Fiora decidió apoyar a Magma para que volviera a ser el rey.

Neptuno: ¿En serio, padre?

Minerva: ¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes, padre?

Preguntaban éstos sorprendidos al descubrir aquella información. Ceniza ahí les contestó.

Ceniza: La reina Fiora no contó nada al respecto. Solo se que cambio de parecer y que decidió apoyar a Magma para volver a ser rey.

Magma: Todo eso porque la reina por fin se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón desde el principio. Los dragones de obsidiana eran una amenaza y las pruebas que encontré lo demostraban.

Afirmaba Magma. Mike interesado en el asunto, le preguntó al dragón.

Mike: ¿Y dónde encontró esas pruebas exactamente, Magma?

Magma notando la presencia del alicornio, comenzó a explicarse.

Magma: Después de marcharme del reino grifo, volví a lo que una vez fue la tierra de los dragones de obsidiana. Me dediqué a buscar cualquier prueba que demostrase que yo tenía razón desde el principio sobre los dragones de obsidiana, y al final las encontré.

Ceniza: ¿Dónde, Magma?

Preguntaba ahora Ceniza. Magma ahí contestó.

Magma: En el interior de una cueva muy profunda, encontré un cofre medio enterrado. Cuando lo desenterré y lo abrí, encontré lo que buscaba.

Lyndon: Uy, uy, uy. Mi sentido de ladrón me avisa de gran revelación inminente.

Comentaba Lyndon, presintiendo el grifo que el dragón iba a soltar una bomba. Camaleón con un disfraz de vidente con bola de cristal, comentó mientras pasaba sus cascos alrededor de la bola.

Camaleón: Puedo ver...Puedo ver...

Finalmente tras un breve silencio, Magma dijo por fin lo que encontró en aquel cofre.

Magma: Encontré documentos que demostraba los planes que tenían los dragones de obsidiana. Planes detallados que explicaban como los dragones de obsidiana planeaban que cuando su número fuera mayor, invadirían el reino dragón y luego el resto de los reinos. Aprovechándose de su gran poder para esclavizarnos a todos.

Dijo finalmente el dragón, dejando con una sorpresa mayúscula al grupo.

Fox: Vaya. Eso si que es toda una gran sorpresa inesperada.

Decía Eye fox que no cabía en su asombro. Gizmo que flotaba a su lado, hacía movimientos de afirmación a su vez que ladeaba de un lado a otro.

Ignea: ¡Mientes! ¡Seguro que te has inventado todo eso para obtener el apoyo de la reina Fiora y así volver a ser el rey!

Le acusaba la dragona a su antiguo marido. Sus hijos la apoyaron.

Amber: Cierto, padre.

Volcano: Es imposible que hayas encontrado pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. Seguro que estás mintiendo.

Decían ahora los dos jóvenes dragones, donde no se creían ni una sola palabra de su padre. Pese a las duras palabras de sus hijos y antigua esposa, magma no parecía inmutarse siquiera. En su lugar, sonrió haciendo que el grupo lo mirase extrañado.

Magma: Me imaginé que diríais eso. Menos mal que siempre llevo esto conmigo.

El dragón se fue hacia un gran cofre que tenía en un lado de la tienda. El dragón abrió dicho cofre, metió la garra dentro y sacó de ella unos viejos documentos que parecían muy antiguos. Luego se los dio a Ceniza para que los leyera. El dragón lo leyó por un rato donde en pocos segundos, su rostro se tomó a la de un de completa sorpresa. El grupo veía la expresión de asombro de Ceniza mientras miraba los documentos.

Minerva: Papá ¿Qué ocurre?

Urano: ¿Qué ponen ahí?

Preguntaba sus hijos a Ceniza. Este no respondió, seguía mirando los documentos, como si no llegar a creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ceniza: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Exclamaba el dragón, ganándose la atención del grupo.

Ghost: ¿Por qué me da que va a soltar algo como una bomba?

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Ceniza tras revisar los documentos varias veces, miró a Magma y le preguntó.

Ceniza: Magma ¿Estos documentos?

Magma se reía ante la expresión de incredulidad de Ceniza y ahí le respondió.

Magma: Por supuesto. Lo que ves es autentico. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el dragón. Ignea negándose a creérselo, le quitó los documentos a Ceniza para verlos ella misma. Se puso a leerlos y en pocos segundos, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

Ignea: No. No puede ser...

Decía la dragona sin creerse lo que leía. Una y otra vez los volvía a leer para obtener el mismo resultado.

Black: ¿Algún problema, señora Ignea?

Preguntaba la bat pony que al igual que el resto, tenía curiosidad por saber que ponían aquellos documentos. Ignea mirando de forma incrédula a Magma, le dijo.

Ignea: Entonces...Tenías razón todo este tiempo sobre los dragones de obsidiana...

Decía la dragona, temiéndose la respuesta que iba a darle Magma. Finalmente el dragón la contestó.

Magma: Por supuesto. Esos documentos demuestran que yo tenía razón desde el principio. Que los dragones se obsidiana eran una amenaza y que gracias a mí, eso no pasara ya.

La contestaba casi a modo de desprecio a quien una vez fue su esposa. Por primera vez, Ignea no sabía que decirle.

Ignea: Magma...Yo...

Magma: Si quieres decir que yo tenía razón, te lo puedes guardar. No necesito las palabras de una bruja asquerosa como tú, que me abandona por ideales idiotas.

Dijo con tono de desprecio a Ignea, donde tanto la dragona como sus hijos se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho Magma.

Ignea: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Magma: ¡Lo que has oído! ¡Que no eres más que una bruja traidora que tanto tú como tus hijos me disteis la espalda, solo por haber hecho lo correcto con los dragones de obsidiana!

Los presentes se sorprendieron de las duras palabras del dragón hacia quien fue una vez su esposa. Lo que más llamó la atención es que Magma no se refiriese a Amber y Volcano como sus hijos.

Ceniza: Magma. Cálmate, yo creo...

Magma: ¡Tu, cállate, maldito dragón traidor! ¡Tú no eres mejor que esta basura...!

Le interrumpido gritándole Magma a Ceniza, callándolo de golpe a este último y dejándolo sorprendido por el hecho de que Magma le hablara de ese modo. Ahí Magma no paró y siguió hablando.

Magma: Es la verdad. Tanto esta zorra asquerosa como los otros, me disteis la espalda ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué maté a una raza de monstruos que amenazaban con destruir el mundo? Los dragones se obsidiana eran una amenaza y yo simplemente di el primer paso para acabar con ellos. Salve al mundo ¿Y cómo me lo pagáis? Echándome en cara y abandonándome porque mate a unos monstruos asquerosos y viles.

Hablaba con completa furia el dragón, solo fue unos instantes, pero suficiente para que el ojo certero de Eye Fox notase como si una especie de línea morada surgiera del cuello del dragón, pero desapareciera casi al instante. Aquello captó su atención.

Volcano: Papá. Cálmate. No tienes porque...

Magma: ¡Tú, cállate, maldito dragón bastardo! ¡Os prohíbo a ti y al otro fracasado de tu hermano que me llaméis así! ¡Para mí no sois en absoluto mis hijos ni ella es nada para mí!

Dijo de repente Magma, dejando de piedra tanto a los hermanos como a Ignea, Ceniza y los trillizos. La patrulla no fue menos, ya que aunque conocían poco a Magma, jamás le vieron hablar de esa manera a su familia.

Ignea: Magma, cálmate. Puedes que tuviera razón, pero...

Trataba Ignea de hablarle mientras se acercaba, pero en respuesta, Magma le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza, que la tiró al suelo. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Volcano: ¡Mamá...!

Amber: ¡Madre...!

Los dos hermanos fueron a ayudar a su madre y comprobar que estuviera bien. La dragona tenía un ojo morado y algo de sangre en la nariz por el fuerte manotazo que le había dado Magma. Ambos hijos miraron enfadados a su padre y le llamaron la atención.

Volcano: ¡Padre! ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto a nuestra madre?

Amber: ¡A quien fue una vez tu esposa!

Les reprochaban ambos dragones a su padre. Magma furioso, les respondió.

Magma: ¡Callaos, maldita basura! Como os dije antes, ya no quiero que me refiráis a mí como vuestro padre. Para mí ya no sois mis hijos y esa perra no es mi esposa ni es nada. Ahora si que verdaderamente lamento es haberme casado con una bruja cortesana como esa, cuando había cientos de dragonas que eran cien veces mejor que una maldita fracasada como ésta, que lo único que me dio fueron problemas. Y unos hijos bastardos que no se merecían nada en absoluto su estatus real. Para esto mejor haberse quedado uno soltero.

Hablaba con furia y saña el dragón, tratando con enorme desprecio tanto a Ignea como a sus hijos. Eye Fox ahí notó ahora un especie de brillo extraño en los ojos de Magma.

Volcano: ¡Basta ya!

Amber: ¡No puedes hablar así de nuestra madre, del que fue una vez tu esposa! ¿Recuerdas?

Le decían enfadados ambos hijos y Magma ahí les respondió.

Magma: Sí. Una error que me arrepentiré toda la vida, cuando vuelva a ser rey, me buscaré a otra esposa que sea obediente y no tan bruja como con la que me case en su día. Para mí, tanto esa víbora devora machos como unos inútiles bastardos como vosotros, ya no sois nada para mí. Y cuando recobre el control de mi reino, pienso asegurarme de que no volváis a poner un solo pie en el reino.

Las palabras que Magma llegaban a doler emocionalmente a Ignea. No podía creerse que su antiguo exmarido dijera esas cosas tanto de ella como de sus hijos. Finalmente Ignea se rompió a llorar y se fue corriendo de allí.

Amber: ¡Mamá...!

Volcano: ¡Madre...!

Ambos hijos fueron a buscar a su madre, pero antes de salir de la tienda, Volcano miró a su padre de forma decepción y enfado y luego salió de la tienda. Ceniza que no se podía creer lo que había pasado, le decía a Magma molesto.

Ceniza: ¡Magma! ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? ¿Cómo has podido hablar de esa manera tanto a tu ex esposa como a tus hijos?

Magma: Yo hablo a esa basura como me plazca y tú no te metas.

Ceniza: Magma. Como amigos que fuimos, te pido que rectifiques...

Magma: Oh, claro. Ahora somos amigos ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo cuándo me diste ese inútil discurso antes de que me marcharse del castillo? ¿Recuerdas, Ceniza?

Le decía a modo de reproche el antiguo rey. Ceniza no se esperaba aquella forma de comportarse de Magma. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa no era su forma normal de hablar ni de actuar. Al final algo más calmado, trató de preguntarle a Magma.

Ceniza: Magma...¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Antes no actuabas de esa forma.

Magma: Los tiempos cambian, Ceniza. Y los dragones también. Yo simplemente me he dado cuenta que la causa de que perdiera el reino fue por mi debilidad. Dejaba que mis dudas e inseguridades me dominasen. Así que opté una dura decisión. Decidí dejar atrás mi antiguo yo débil como todo mi pasado, y volverme alguien más fuerte.

Respondía el dragón, mientras tanto Ceniza como los otros le escuchaban.

Magma: Desde aquel día, me di cuenta que si quería recuperar mi trono, tendría que ser más fuerte, superar mis debilidades y ser más poderoso que hasta Arquímedes temblara ante mí. Me dediqué día tras día ha entrenarme duramente, haciendo entrenamientos que cualquiera consideraría hasta brutales. Me sometía a condiciones insostenibles hasta para un dragón. Mi cuerpo tiene las señales de los duros entrenamientos que me vi sometido.

Explicaba Magma, mientras señalaba cada una de las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo.

Magma: Cualquier dragón habría abandonado, pero yo no. Lo que me motivaba a seguir era mi deseo de recobrar mi reino, vengarme de Arquímedes por su traición y luego matarlo a él como a toda su familia y seguidores, me dedicaría a reconstruir mi reino y devolverlo a la grandeza que fue en su día. Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir. Dejé atrás todo mi pasado para conseguirlo y nunca he mirado atrás ni me arrepentí jamás de mi decisión.

Terminó de hablar el dragón. Todos escucharon con suma atención la explicación de Magma. Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Ceniza finalmente habló.

Ceniza: Magma. Comprendo que quieras recobrar tu trono, pero tu familia...

Magma: ¡ELLOS YA NO SON MI FAMILIA! ¿¡ES QUÉ NO HE QUEDADO CLARO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!?

Gritó completamente colérico el dragón como si esas palabras le hicieran encender la mecha a plena furia. El grupo miraba sorprendido al dragón, ya que nadie se esperaba una reacción así por parte de Magma.

Magma: Sí quieres ayudar a los rebeldes, hazlo, sino lárgate. No necesito ayuda del maldito desgraciado que me dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. Así que márchate de una vez Ceniza y no se te ocurra volver a molestarme si no es para algo importante de verdad.

Seguía gritándole de forma colérica a Ceniza. Al final Ceniza ya harto del comportamiento de Magma, le dijo.

Ceniza: Es increíble lo que has cambiado. Ya no pareces al Magma que conocí en su día.

Magma: Por supuesto que no. Ahora soy alguien más fuerte. Alguien lo suficientemente fuerte que hasta los seguidores de Arquímedes tiemblan al verme. Ya no soy aquel Magma débil que perdía el tiempo en tonterías morales.

Ceniza: Como quieras...

Respondió ya enfadado Ceniza marchándose de la tienda, dejando a la patrulla sola con el rey.

Minerva: ¡Padre!

Neptuno: ¡Espera!

Urano: ¡Un momento padre!

Los trillizos siguieron a su padre fuera. Magma notando por fin al grupo, les preguntó a éstos.

Magma: ¿Y vosotros qué queréis?

Preguntaba molesto el dragón. Mike adelantándose al grupo, le respondió de la mejor forma posible.

Mike: Eh. Sí. Verá, Magma. Nosotros necesitamos ir al fondo del lago en busca de algo de suma importancia.

Sky: Pero como su campamento estaba cerca, consideramos que era conveniente presentarnos primero.

Red: Para evitar futuros incidentes y malentendidos. Para así confirmar que no somos una amenaza para usted y sus soldados.

Explicaban éstos. Magma mirando al grupo, les respondió molesto.

Magma: Muy bien. Haced lo que querías. Mis tropas no os molestarán si vosotros no les molestáis tampoco a ellos ¡Y ahora largaos, tengo trabajo que hacer!

Decía de muy mala gana el dragón, dando la espalda al grupo. Al grupo no les agradó como les hablaba el antiguo rey, pero ellos tenían una misión y no podían retrasarse maá.

Mike: Bien. Gracias, Magma. Nos vamos a ocupar de nuestras cosas.

Respondía Mike de forma seria, sin agradarle en absoluto la forma en que les habló Magma. Luego se marcharon de la tienda incluyendo Cormag, dejando solo a Magma. La última en salir fue Eye Fox que miró a Magma que estaba de espaldas. Por un momento, a la arquera la pareció ver un fino hilo morado rondando por su espalda, para luego desaparecer. Finalmente la arquera abandonó la tienda.

El grupo caminaba de vuelta a su nave. Durante la caminata, el grupo comentaba.

Black: Bueno. Tenemos la certeza de que los rebeldes no nos causaran molestia mientras trabajamos.

Comentaba la bat pony.

Bit: Lo que sí se ha podido notarse, es que Magma parecía estar en un estado de ira acumulada.

Comentaba el grifo robot.

Camaleón: Sí. Como una hoya a presión a punto de estallar.

Completaba Camaleón disfrazado de olla y echando vapor a presión.

Rebeca: Lo que no pudo pasar por alto, es que hablara de esa manera a Ignea y a sus hijos, e incluso a Ceniza a quien se supone que era su amigo más cercano.

Comentaba Rebeca con tono molesta y cruzada de brazos.

Sherrys: Supongo que todos tenemos malos días. En especial los dragones.

Completaba Sherrys que caminaba al lado de su dueña y con Anivia subida en su grupa.

Cormag: Hasta yo noté sus cambios de humor. Desde que llegó ,las cosas para los rebeldes fueron a mejor, aunque tiene un carácter algo irascible. Especialmente cuando se le habla de su antigua familia. A un soldado lo amenazó con una espada en cuanto le comentó sobre su familia. Ni os imagináis lo furioso que estaba entonces.

Vulcan: Sí. Madre. Estaba claro que Magma estaba como una gran bestia fuera de sí. Ni que se hubiera puesto a bailar un rebaños de erizos bajo el brazo.

Ocelot: Puede que tenga sus diferencias con ellos después de lo que oímos de la suerte de Magma en el castillo grifo, pero pienso que se ha pasado hablando de esa manera con nuestros amigos.

Red: Cierto, Ocelot. La verdad es que siento lastima por Ignea por las duras palabras que le dijo el quien fue una vez su esposo.

Decía Red Fire sintiendo lastima por Ignea, ya que la alicornio de fuego no podía evitar sentir pena por la pobre dragona y las duras palabras que le dijo el dragón.

Lyndon: Estaba claro que ya no quería saber nada de su familia ¿Os fijasteis que ya no reconocía a sus hijos como suyos?

Comentaba el grifo mientras se ajustaba su traje. Light completó.

Light: Lo vimos, claro está. La verdad es que resulta triste ver cosas así.

White: ¿A nadie le resulta raro todo esto? Quiero decir, lo de Magma.

Preguntó de repente White Shield.

Dark: ¿Qué parte? ¿La parte en que Magma trató con gran desprecio a Ignea y a Ceniza pese a ser los más cercanos a éste.

Respondía de forma sarcástica la alicornio sombría. White Shield negando con la cabeza, contestó.

White: No. Quiero decir a la parte de las pruebas ¿No resulta un poco extraño que Magma encontrase justamente las pruebas que demostrasen que él tenía razón sobre los dragones de obsidiana?

Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Mike: Pues ahora que lo dices, un poco extraño fue eso.

Holy: Diría que hasta oportuna. Casi parecían que estaban hechas para el caso.

White: Así es.

Respondía White Shield sintiendo que algo no cuadraba.

Sky: Podrían ser pruebas que Magma falsifico para así asegurarse de que la reina Fiora se pusiera de su parte, y así asegurarse el trono. Yo oí hace tiempo que la reina Fiora lo echó del castillo cuando supo de la matanza de los dragones de obsidiana. Con pruebas así, podría dar a entender que Magma tenía razón desde el principio y así obtener su apoyo para volver a ser rey.

Ocelot: Mmm..Podría ser, pero los documentos parecían mas viejos que la abuela Smith. Y tanto Ceniza como Ignea confirmaron que eran autenticas.

Light: Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. Ignea y Ceniza simplemente leyeron y confirmaron la historia de una conspiración de los dragones de obsidiana, pero que las pruebas fuesen autenticas, eso ya es algo más dudoso.

Nightmare: Tantos misterios y ninguna respuesta.

Lyndon: Si me dejarais a mi el caso, yo sería capaz de averiguar si las pruebas son autenticas o no.

Comentaba el grifo con una leve sonrisa de confianza. Mike negando con la cabeza, le respondió al grifo.

Mike: No sería buena idea. Eso solo podría causarnos conflictos con los rebeldes y no nos conviene.

Heart Fire: Mi padre tiene razón. Ahora no nos conviene crear problemas con ellos.

Night: ¿Tú que opinas, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba el unicornio a la arquera. Eye Fox no respondió, simplemente caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos siendo seguida por Gizmo. Al no obtener respuesta, Night Ray la llamó de nuevo.

Night: Eye Fox ¿Me oyes?

La arquera por fin se dio cuenta de que la llamaba y respondió.

Fox: ¿Qué? Ah, Perdona. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Se disculpaba la arquera que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no prestaba atención a la conversación en absoluto.

Lyndon: ¿Estás bien, arquerita?

Preguntaba el grifo, en cierto modo preocupado por lo distante que estaba la arquera. Eye Fox con tono serio, respondió.

Fox: Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Solo estaban sumida en mis pensamientos. Y si me disculpáis, tengo que mirar una cosa en la nave. Vamos, Gizmo.

Le ordenaba la arquera al drom y este obedeciéndola, la siguió mientras la yegua corría rumbo a la nave bajo las atentas miradas del grupo que no comprendían la reacción de la arquera.

Red: ¡Eye Fox, espera! ¡Que vamos todos a la nave!

La llamaba Red Fire, pero de nada sirvió. La arquera fue corriendo a toda prisa, mientras Gizmo la seguía flotando.

Camaleón: ¿Que la pasa hoy a Eye Fox?

Pyro: Desde que salio de la tienda de Magma, se ha portado rara.

Vulcan: Tendrá la regla.

Decía tranquilamente el robot como si nada. Ghost con expresión fría, le dijo a Vulcan.

Ghost: Somos robots, Vulcan. No tenemos esas cosas.

Vulcan: Ahhh...¿En serio?

Preguntó confundido el robot en la última parte.

Mike: Bueno. Sea lo que sea, mejor dejarla. Ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Heart: Sí. Y cuanto más antes lo hagamos, mejor.

Completaba Heart Fire a su padre y el grupo se fue a la nave.

Volviendo con Magma. Éste estaba dentro de su tienda revisando unos mapas, hasta que alguien entró. Magma se giró y vio que era nada menos que Ceniza.

Ceniza: ¿Podemos hablar, Magma?

Preguntaba el dragón. Magma de mala gana, respondió.

Magma: No, Ceniza. Estoy muy ocupado planeando estrategias. Sea lo que sea, hazlo en otro momento.

Pese a la negativa de Magma, Ceniza insistió.

Ceniza: Magma, por favor. Es importante que hable contigo ahora mismo.

Magma ya harto de tanta interrupción, dejó los mapas y ahora se puso a prestar atención a Ceniza.

Magma: Muy bien ¿De qué se trata ahora? ¡Se breve porque estoy muy ocupado!

Decía bastante molesto el dragón. Ceniza ahora teniendo la atención de Magma, le comentó.

Ceniza: Es sobre como has estado actuando hace un momento, Magma.

Magma: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con ello?

Ceniza: Pues ¿Cómo decirlo? No parecías tú para empezar. Casi como si fueras otra persona.

Magma: Eso es algo, porque como ya dije antes, dejé mi yo débil atrás para ser otro dragón diferente.

Ceniza: ¿Incluso a tu familia? Es sorprendente como les has hablado hace un momento. Dabas la sensación de que éstos ya no te importaban nada en absoluto.

Le decía a modo de reproche Ceniza. Nada más mencionar a su familia, Magma se puso furioso y antes de que Ceniza hiciera algo, Magma le agarró con una garra a Ceniza del cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Ahí furioso, Magma le gritó mientras seguía agarrando del cuello a Ceniza.

Magma: ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a esos bastardos! ¡Tanto esa harpía como esos hijos bastardos que tiene, no son ya nada para mí! ¡Son solo una molestia que aparte del camino para llegar a la grandeza y nada más!

Le gritaba enfadado el dragón, mientras Ceniza trataba de liberarse del agarre de Magma, pero no podía. Sentía que la fuerza de Magma era incluso mayor que cuando le conoció. Ceniza trató de hablar con él.

Ceniza: Magma, por favor...Ellos siguen siendo algo importante en tu vida. Aunque Ignea y tú ya no estéis casados, tenéis a vuestros hijos que es lo único que os unen. Por favor, Magma...

Magma: Cállate, Ceniza. Tener hijos con esa bruja es lo que más me arrepiento.

Ceniza: Pero...Por favor, Magma. No sé que te ha ocurrido, pero piensa que fue tu esposa quien nos busco ayuda para salvarte de ser asesinado por Arquímedes...

Magma: ¡Y después cuando supisteis sobre los dragones de obsidiana, tanto mi familia como tú me disteis la espalda, para luego descubrir que yo tenía razón desde el principio! ¡No sois más que un atajo de hipócritas que no os merecéis nada! ¡Yo sí...!

Volvía a gritar el dragón apretando con mayor fuerza el cuello de Ceniza, haciendo que a este último le costase respirar. Por un momento, Ceniza estaba seguro de haber visto un brillo extraño en los ojos de Magma. Pudo ver en sus ojos una intensa ira y odio como cierto aire asesino.

Magma: ¡Yo confié en ti, Ceniza! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Al final me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado de traidores! ¡Traidores que solo merecen morir!

Decía con completa ira y odio en su voz el dragón, cuya expresión reflejaba el mismo odio. Ceniza tenía problemas de respirar hasta que alguien le interrumpió.

Amber: ¡Basta, padre!

Volcano: ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Suelta a Ceniza!

Magma giró su cabeza y vio a sus hijos enfrente de la entrada de la tienda, mirándolo desafiantes estos dos últimos. Magma finalmente soltó a Ceniza donde cayó al suelo e iba recobrando el aliento.

Magma: ¿Qué queréis vosotros ahora? Recuerdo haberos dicho que no quería veros por aquí.

Les decía enfadado el dragón que no estaba nada contento de ver a sus dos hijos en la tienda. Volcano y Amber sin dejarse intimidar, le respondieron.

Volcano: Muy sencillo, padre. Venimos ha decirte que no nos gusto como le has hablado a nuestra madre.

Amber: Ahora ella está llorando, enormemente dolida por tus crueles palabras que las dijiste antes.

Decían estos a modo de reproche los dos hermanos a su padre. Los dos hijos trataron de consolar a su madre que estaba dolida por las palabras de Magma. Pese a ello, no pudieron hacer nada por ella para que parase de llorar. Por esa razón ambos hermanos tomaron una decisión.

Magma: ¿Y qué me importa esa harpía? No es problema mío. Por mí, que se pudra en el infierno.

Respondió molesto el dragón donde a los dos hermanos no les gustó para nada la respuesta.

Volcano: ¿Cómo?

Amber: ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Ella fue tu esposa antes.

Magma: Cosa que lamento. Haberme casado con una bruja que solo estaba conmigo por ser rey y por todas las comodidades de que tenía. Lo tenía todo a su alcance, y luego se divorció de mí por puras estupideces. Aunque claro ¿Qué se podría esperar de una dragona idiota como ella?

Decía con total desprecio Magma. Los dos hermanos apretaron los dientes de furia, ya que no les gustó como el dragón se refería a su madre. Al final los dos ya hartos, le dijeron a su padre.

Volcano: Muy bien padre. En tal caso no nos dejas otra salida.

Magma: ¿A qué te refieres, mocoso?

Amber: Muy simple. Te retamos a un combate por el trono.

Le dijo de repente Amber. Aquello captó la atención de Magma.

Magma: ¿Disculpa?

Volcano: Lo que has oído. Mi hermano y yo queremos retarte por el control del trono.

Magma tras escuchar eso, respondió.

Magma: Muy bien. je, je, je. Acepto el desafío.

Dijo con total seguridad y con una sonrisa perversa. Ahí Amber añadió.

Amber: Pero si te gana alguno de nosotros, aparte de renunciar al trono, te disculparás con nuestra madre.

La decía de forma retadora Amber. Volcano lo apoyo.

Volcano: Completamente de acuerdo, Amber.

Magma tras oír es,o sonrió y les dijo.

Magma: Muy bien, pero si yo gano, renunciareis para siempre el de poseer el trono de Draconem, y tanto vosotros como vuestra harpía que tenéis por madre, os marchareis para siempre y no volveréis nunca jamás al reino de Draconem una vez que yo vuelva al poder.

Ambos hermanos tras escuchar la condición de Magma, aceptaron.

Amber: Por supuesto.

Volcano: Lucharemos y ganaremos por mamá.

Dijeron ambos con plena confianza.

Magma: No hagáis promesas que no podáis luego cumplir.

Les decía Magma con cierto tono burlón, mientras ambos hermanos le miraban desafiantes, dispuestos a ganarle como fuese.

Mientras en el Infinity, Eye Fox estaba en su laboratorio mirando a través de su ordenador. Gizmo estaba conectado a dicho ordenador mediante unos cables, enviando información por ella.

La arquera estaba mirando las grabaciones que el drom había hecho durante la reunión con Magma. Por alguna razón, la arquera sentía que algo raro pasaba durante aquella reunión.

Fox: Vamos. Se que algo raro pasaba. Lo presiento.

Comentaba esta mirando la pantalla. En ese momento pausó el vídeo notando algo.

Fox: Espera. Eso..

La arquera volvió a avanzar el vídeo y volvió a pausarlo. Así durante un rato, hasta que terminó de mirar el vídeo.

Fox: Mmm...Ya veo. Por lo visto Magma debe tener algo raro ¿Pero el qué?

Se decía a sí misma la aquera, mirando de nuevo el vídeo. Vulcan entrando por la puerta automática, la saludo.

Vulcan: ¡Ey! Eye Fox. Todo el mundo se está preparando para cuando nos sumerjamos en el submarino ¿Vienes a ayudarnos o no?

La comentaba Vulcan, mientras Eye Fox seguía con el ordenador. El robot camino y sin querer, tiró un tubo de probetas que estaba encima de la mesa. El robot nervioso la agarró con los cascos antes de que cayera al suelo y la devolvió a su sitio. Eye Fox sin mirarle si quiera, le contestó.

Fox: Perdona, Vulcan, pero es que estoy mirando el vídeo que grabo Gizmo durante la reunión.

Vulcan: ¿Y eso para qué?

Fox: Bueno. Para eso. Dime, Vulcan ¿Notaste algo raro en Magma durante la reunión con él en su tienda?

Ante la pregunta, Vulcan se quedo pensando.

Vulcan: Pueeees...Ehhhhhh...

Vulcan trataba de responder mientras tenía una expresión de tonto perdido. Eye Fox rotando los ojos, comentó.

Fox: A veces no sé para qué me molesto. Verás, Vulcan. Durante la reunión, noté algo raro en Magma. De él aparecían repentinos, pero rápidos destellos o hilos de energía en su cuerpo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fox: Lo estoy analizando. Creo que Magma tiene algo, pero no sé qué es. Por eso trato de averiguarlo. Por desgracia el vídeo no ayuda en nada. Si al menos pudiera estudiar a Magma, podría averiguarlo.

Vulcan: Dudo mucho que eso pase con el señor dragón enojado. Ese dragón tenía un carácter bastante insoportable, y parecía que le quedaba poco para echarse sobre nosotros.

Fox: Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tienes razón, Vulcan. Mucho me temo que hasta ahora, el misterio se quedará de momento como está.

Decía Eye Fox en parte frustrada, ya que no podía resolver de momento el misterio.

Mientras a las afueras del campamento, cientos de dragones estaban reunidos formando un gran circulo. Ceniza junto con sus hijos estaban entre el público.

En el interior de dicho circulo estaba por un lado Magma. Delante de él estaban Volcano y Amber. Los dos hermanos estaban dispuestos a luchar contra su padre, con tal de defender el honor de su madre.

Minerva: Padre ¿Seguro que no pasara algo malo con todo esto?

Preguntaba preocupada la dragona a su padre. Ceniza con los brazos cruzados y con expresión seria, la respondió a su hija.

Ceniza: La verdad, hija, no sé que decirte. El comportamiento que tiene Magma últimamente me tiene bastante sorprendido. Jamás le vi actuar de esa manera ni una sola vez.

Neptuno: ¿Crees que alguno de los hermanos podrá contra él?

Preguntaba Neptuno que no estaba seguro del resultado. Los dos hermanos eran fuertes, pero Magma parecía mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vieron. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más marcado, resultado de un duro entrenamiento que se hubiese empleado consigo mismo.

Ceniza: Los dos hermanos son fuertes, aunque Magma tiene más experiencia de combate. Por no mencionar que parece mucho más fuerte que antes.

Ceniza no estaba seguro del resultado del combate, aunque la balanza parecía inclinarse más a favor de Magma.

Amber: Bien, padre ¿Contra quién quieres luchar primero?

Le preguntaba de forma retadora el dragón. Magma mirando a ambos hermanos, le contestó.

Magma: Luchar en uno en uno sería una total perdida de tiempo. Me enfrentaré a los dos a la vez.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a los dos hermanos como a Ceniza y los trillizos.

Minerva: ¿Cómo?

Neptuno: ¿En serio se enfrentara a los dos a la vez?

Urano: Genial. Será un dos contra uno. Seguro que con la ventaja del número, ambos hermanos ganan.

Comentaba confiado el último de los trillizos. Ceniza mirando detenidamente la escena, pensó para sí.

Ceniza: (¿En qué piensa Magma? Puede que parezca más fuerte que antes, pero ¿Para enfrentarse a dos oponentes a la vez?).

Ceniza no estaba seguro de lo que planeaba Magma. Aunque el viejo dragón parecía más fuerte ¿Lo sería para enfrentarse a dos oponentes a la vez?

Volcano: Muy seguro debes estar si te quieres enfrentar a los dos a la vez, padre.

Amber: Pero de derrotaremos igual.

Dijeron ambos dragones, adoptando éstos posición de batalla y adoptando forma guerrera, aumentando su tamaño y fuerza. Magma sonriendo perversamente, respondió.

Magma: Je, je, je. Supongo que es muy fácil soñar.

Magma adoptó también su forma guerrera, solo que su tamaño aumentó a uno mucho mayor que una forma guerrera convencional. Era casi el doble de grande de lo normal, sus músculos estaban más hinchados y varias venas surgían de tanto del cuello como en brazos y piernas.

Tanto los hermanos como Ceniza y los trillizos, miraban completamente asombrados la nueva forma de Magma.

Neptuno: ¿Eso...eso es una forma guerrera?

Urano: No parece una forma normal.

Ceniza: Esta transformación no parece normal. Algo raro le pasa a Magma.

Comentaban éstos. Magma mirando las expresiones de sorpresa que tenían sus hijos, sonrió de forma burlona y les dijo a éstos.

Magma: ¿Qué pasa, dragoncillos? ¿Se os comió la lengua el dragón? ¿Queréis abandonar ya sin ni siquiera empezar el combate?

Les decía de forma burlona Magma. Ambos hermanos tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, le respondieron de forma retadora.

Amber: Nunca.

Volcano: Te derrotaremos y nos haremos con el trono.

Magma: Dejad que lo dude. Venid y atadme si os atrevéis.

Los dos hermanos no se hicieron esperar y se lanzaron hacia Magma. Ambos lanzaron sus puños con intención de golpearle la cara, pero Magma los detuvo con sus garras si demasiada dificultad. Acto seguido tiró de ellos lanzándolos duramente contra el suelo.

Magma: ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabéis hacer? Esperaba que después de estar varios años en la academia, dierais más batalla. Aunque claro ¿Qué se podría esperar de dos hijos inútiles de una dragona aun más inútil?

Decía con desprecio el dragón de escama doradas. Los dos hermanos enfadados por el insulto, se lanzaron de nuevo contra el dragón lanzando múltiples puñetazos y patadas, pero el dragón mayor esquivaba sin dificultad dichos ataques.

Magma: Francamente me decepcionáis. Esperaba enfrentarme a dos dragones guerreros, no a dos inútiles.

Volcano: ¡Cállate!

Amber: ¡Te vamos a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara!

Dijeron enfadados ambos hermanos sin dejar de atacar. Magma ahí esquivó un puñetazo de Vulcano y ahí lo agarró retorciéndoselo y provocando dolor a Volcano.

Amber trató de ayudar a su hermano lanzando un puñetazo a Magma, pero éste la esquivó girando y al mismo tiempo que le inmovilizaba el brazo de Volcano detrás de su espada retorciéndoselo aun más. Acto seguido lanzó un coletazo contra Amber que lo tiró al suelo y Magma ahí tiró a Volcano encima de su hermano. Ambos hermanos se levantaron mientras Volcano se tocaba el brazo adolorido.

Ambos dragones lanzaron una llamarada conjunta contra Magma. Magma simplemente lanzó su propia llamarada que acabó superando con diferencia a la de los dos hermanos para sorpresa de éstos y recibieron toda la llamarada los dos, provocando que ambos hermanos gritasen de dolor.

Ceniza y los trillizos miraban en cierto modo, atónitos el combate.

Minerva: ¿Qué le pasa a Magma? Nunca le vi pelear de esa manera.

Neptuno: No se parece a ese dragón poca cosa que Arquímedes en su forma titán casi lo mata.

Comentaban éstos. Ceniza mirando con atención del combate, comentaba para sí.

Ceniza: Esto no es normal en Magma. Le conozco lo suficiente para saber que esta no es su forma pelear ni nada por el estilo.

Los dos hermanos estaban adoloridos y con fuertes quemaduras en sus escamas. Enfrente de él estaba Magma con los brazos cruzados y mirando con desprecio a éstos.

Magma: ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer ya? Por favor, ni siquiera me estoy esforzando.

Aquella provocación molesto a los dos hermanos y se lanzaron hacia el dragón que no se movía del sitio en absoluto. Ambos lanzaron un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, Volcano contra la cara de Magma, y Amber contra el estomago. Los dos hermanos celebraban haber logrando por fin golpearlo, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vieron que Magma no se inmutaba en absoluto.

Magma: ¿Eso es todo?

Preguntó Magma con tono de decepción y girando sobre si mismo, golpeó a ambos hermanos con su cola donde los derribó contra el suelo.

Volcano rápidamente se levantó y se lanzo de nuevo contra Magma. El dragón bloqueó el puñetazo que le lanzaba de nuevo Volcano y contraatacó con un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole salir todo el aire. Luego lo agarró y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza con Volcano boca arriba.

Magma: Hora de terminar con esto.

Dijo esto bajando de golpe a Volcano y golpeándolo salvajemente contra su rodilla en su espalda a modo que Volcano gritara de intenso dolor y sintiendo como se le rompía la espalda.

Ceniza y los trillizos miraban horrorizados la escena ¿Cómo podía Magma hacerle eso a uno de sus hijos? Sabían que Magma ya no quería saber nada de su antigua familia, pero aquello era simplemente innombrable, con la crueldad con que lo trataba a su hijo.

Amber: ¡Hermano!

Gritó Amber saliendo volando en ayuda de su hermano. Magma simplemente tiró al suelo a Volcano y esquivó el puñetazo que Amber le lanzaba. Acto seguido, Magma extendió las alas y salió volando siendo seguido por Amber. El dragón menor miraba furioso a su padre mientras le gritaba.

Amber: ¡Maldito déspota! ¡No tienes derecho a que te llamen padre de nuevo! ¡Vas a lamentar lo que has hecho!

Le gritaba Amber furioso. Magma no dijo nada, simplemente sonreía perversamente mientras volaba de un lado a otro esquivando las acometidas de Amber. Amber lanzaba llamaradas contra Magma y este último los esquivaba.

Amber tomó distancia y cogiendo aire, lanzó una intensa llamarada contra Magma. El dragón de escamas doradas lo esquivó y fue a toda velocidad hacia Amber que no se esperaba que fuera tan veloz.

Amber: ¿Pero qué?

Amber no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir un brutal puñetazo por parte de Magma en el estomago, haciendo que se le saliera todo el aire. Mientras Amber se agarraba el estomago donde sentía todo el dolor, Magma se alejó y acto seguido comenzó a volar velozmente, golpeándolo en todos lados sin que Amber pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Luego le dio una patada alta en lo alto de la cabeza de Amber mandándolo de nuevo contra el suelo a gran altura.

Aquello no acabó ahí. Magma voló hacia donde estaba Amber que caía boca abajo y le agarró de la cintura para aumentar la velocidad de caída.

Finalmente ambos cayeron con gran fuerza contra el suelo provocando un enorme temblor, sufriendo Amber el mayor daño por la dura caída.

Luego apareció Magma caminando, arrastrando por la cola a Amber que estaba medio inconsciente y con sangre en la cabeza. Magma cuando llegó hacia donde estaba Volcano, lanzó a Amber encima de su hermano. Magma miraba a los dos hermanos con desprecio mientras les decía a éstos.

Magma: Que pocas cosa sois en realidad. Me alegro de haber cortado lazos con vosotros. Sois una vergüenza para vuestra raza.

Decía el dragón con desprecio, alzando su brazo para golpearlos de nuevo. Así hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

Ignea: ¡ALTOOOO...!

Se oía gritar a Ignea. Los dragones se apartaban para dejar paso a la antigua reina. La dragona había observado a lo lejos el combate y viendo como ha ido, quiso ir a socorrer a sus hijos. La dragona interponiéndose entre su antiguo marido y sus hijos, le imploró.

Ignea: ¡Por favor, Magma! ¡Para! ¡Ya has ganado! ¡Ya no tienes nada que demostrar! ¡Te ruego que pares de maltratar a nuestros pobres hijos!

Le rogaba la dragona implorando a Magma. El dragón mirando con desprecio a su antigua esposa, la dijo con odio.

Magma: Muy bien. Como quieras, pero os quiero fuera de aquí de este campamento, ni os quiero volver a veros en Draconem si vuelvo a ser el rey.

Ignea: Sí...Lo que quieras...

Magma: Y otra cosa.

Ignea: ¿Sí?

Magma ahí la dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de la dragona tirandola al suelo. Tanto Ceniza como los trillizos miraron sorprendidos aquellos. Ninguno se esperaba eso de Magma. Magma mirando con desprecio y odio a Ignea, la gritó.

Magma: ¡Y ni ellos son mis hijos, ni tu fuiste nunca mi mujer! ¡Vosotros ya no sois nada para mí! ¡Así que desapareced de mi vista ya!

Le ordenaba el dragón mientras Ignea miraba con temor a Magma. Luego Magma se marchó molesto del lugar, dejando solos a la madre y sus hijos. Los demás dragones se marcharon de allí, salvo Ceniza y los trillizos donde veían a Ignea llorando.

Ignea: Magma...¿Qué te ha pasado? Antes no eras así. Apenas te reconozco ya...

Decía la dragona mientras lloraba de pena y dolor, sintiendo un gran daño en su interior. A lo lejos de allí, Cormag que estaba viendo el combate a los lejos, miraba sorprendido y atónito lo que había pasado.

Cormag: No me lo puedo creer. Magma no parecía el mismo.

Comentaba el dragón sin creerse lo que había pasado.

Mientras en el Infinity. White Shield y Ocelot estaban supervisando el Dolphin que ya estaba en el agua del lago, hasta que notaron la llegada de los trillizos y Ceniza portando a los dos hermanos que estaban inconscientes. White Shield y Ocelot al verlos así, avisó a Medic para que los revisara.

En la sala médica, Medic iba revisando a los dos hermanos que estaban en unas camillas y Camaleón con un disfraz de doctor la ayudaba. Mirando a través de los cristales de las ventanas de la sala, estaban los demás dragones observándolo todo.

Ignea: Mis hijos...Mis pobres hijos...

Decía la dragona apoyando una garra sobre el cristal y mirando a sus hijos dentro, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Minerva consolando a la dragona, la decía a ésta.

Minerva: Tranquila. Estarán bien.

Neptuno: Sí, señora. Se recuperan pronto.

Decían los dos hermanos para ayudarla. Ghost que estaba ahí, dijo.

Ghost: Sí. Podéis confiar en Medic para que esos dos se recuperen cuanto antes.

Todos los dragones se asustaron ya que no habían notado la presencia de la pony fantasma. Luego de calmarse, Ignea agradeció al grupo.

Ignea: Eso espero. Aun no me puedo creer que Magma les hiciera esto a sus hijos.

Ceniza: A mí también me sorprendió aquello. Magma actuaba más como una bestia salvaje que como el antiguo y sabio rey que fue en su día. Estaba enormemente cambiado la verdad.

Comentaba Ceniza que seguía sin creerse como Magma fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Ignea secándose las lágrimas, comentó.

Ignea: Prácticamente no parecía él. Era como si fuera una persona completamente distinta al que conocí. Ahora parecía un soldado sanguinario que solo piensa en ganar esta guerra como fuese.

Comentaba la dragón llorando de nuevo.

Neptuno: Quizás ha cambiado. Quiero decir, después de marcharse del reino grifo, quizás ha pasado por diversas etapas que hizo que cambiara.

Comentaba el dragón. Minerva algo dudosa, comentó.

Minerva: Sí, pero ¿Tanto, tanto? Sinceramente, aquí pasa algo muy raro.

Ceniza: Sé lo que quieres decir, hija. La verdad es que Magma esta muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vimos.

Al lado de una mesa del comedor, estaba apoyada Eye Fox observando la escena con los brazos cruzados. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que vio en Magma durante la reunión con él en su tienda.

Ghost: Mike está de acuerdo en que os quedéis aquí mientras se recuperan los dos hermanos.

Ceniza: Gracias, Ghost. Se agradece.

Ghost: No es nada.

Respondía Ghost con una sonrisa.

Urano: Bien. En tal caso, nosotros...Oye ¿Dónde se ha ido la pony fantasma esa?

Neptuno: Estábamos hablando un momento con ella y ahora desaparece.

Comentaban estos que echaba en falta la pony fantasma.

Ghost: ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí todavía!

Se anunciaba la pony fantasma que no se había movido del lugar de donde estaba, asustando a ambos hermanos.

Urano: ¡AHHH...!

Neptuno: Pero...¿Cómo lo hace?

Comentaban ambos hermanos asustados, mientras Ghost simplemente rotaba los ojos. Eye Fox ahí pensó.

Fox: (Algo raro le pasa a Magma. Por desgracia, no puedo confirmar nada de momento. Mejor salgo a darme una vuelta).

Eye Fox se fue caminando de allí, mientras Gizmo le seguía.

En otro lugar, en un camino rocoso ajeno a vistas ajenas. Iba caminando Magma hasta llegar a cierto punto donde se cruzaban tres caminos.

Magma: Ya estoy aquí.

Se anunciaba el dragón. Acto seguido apareció una figura misteriosa encapuchada impidiendo ver su rostro, pero se notaba que era un pony.

Encapuchado: Has venido a por más ¿No?

Magma: Por supuesto.

Encapuchado: Aquí lo tienes.

Dijo el encapuchado acercando un maletín a Magma y el dragón la cogió abriendo su contenido. Ahí vio varios tubos llenas de una sustancia morada.

Magma: Perfecto. Con esto tengo para mucho.

Decía el dragón satisfecho, mientras sacaba uno de los tubos.

Encapuchado: Esto te ayudará en tu reconquista de tu reino.

Decía el encapuchado. Magma sonriendo, le iba agradeciendo al misterioso encapuchado.

Magma: Nunca podré agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Cuando apareciste y me llevaste a la antigua tierra de los dragones de obsidiana para encontrar las pruebas que demostraban que yo tenía razón desde el principio, las cosas fueron a mejor. Especialmente desde que me proporcionaste esto.

Decía agradecido el dragón, metiendo dicho tubo en una pistola de inyectar y se puso en el cuello echando casi todo el líquido en su interior. Una vez hecho eso, sacó el tubo casi vacío y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndose en dos pedazos de cristal. Luego volviendo a mirar al encapuchado, le comentó.

Magma: ¿En serio no quieres nada a cambio? Quiero decir, me has dado todo esto que me ayudará a recuperar la corona y no me pediste nada a cambio.

Le preguntaba el dragón, ya que el encapuchado por lo visto, nunca le pidió nada a cambio de su ayuda. Ahí el encapuchado le contestó.

Encapuchado: Tú solo céntrate en recuperar tu reino, eso si. Matando a tantos dragones traidores que te encuentres sin excepción.

Magma: Eso dalo por seguro. Pienso matar a todo el que se me cruce en mi camino, en especial a Arquímedes por traicionarme.

Decía con odio Magma mientras apretaba su puño. El encapuchado asintiendo, le dijo.

Encapuchado: No dudes en llamarme cuando necesites más de eso.

Magma: Dalo por hecho.

Y ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Una vez cuando no había nadie, apareció flotando el drom gizmo y recogiendo con unas pinzas el tubo partido. Volvió a salir volando de allí y volver con Eye Fox que estaba escondida por ahí.

Fox: Bien. Veamos que tenemos por aquí.

Comentaba la arquera mientras cogía el tubo roto que Gizmo la daba. La arquera elevando al cielo dicho tubo, miraba el extraño líquido morado que aun tenía ésta con sumo interés.

Fox: Mmm...Esto debo investigarlo.

Comentaba la arquera, mientras se guardaba lo que quedaba del líquido en otro tubo que llevaba consigo y luego de marchó de allí sin ser vista, seguida únicamente por el drom.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿En serio ocurrió eso?

Preguntaba con expresión incrédula la grifo, sin poder creerse lo que le contaba el grifo. Lyndon afirmándolo, la contestó.

Lyndon: Como lo oyes.

La grifo le dio la espalda mientras comentaba incrédula.

Jill: No me puedo creer que Magma hiciera eso con sus hijos y su esposa. Comprendo que se distanciaran, pero ese no parece el dragón que conocí en su día en el castillo. Aquel entonces no parecía el salvaje que es ahora.

Lyndon: Créeme, bonita. Cuando sepas el por qué, te quedarás de piedra. Ya te lo digo yo.

Respondía el grifo con seriedad.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	59. Cap 58 Peligro Bajo el Agua 1º Parte

**Capítulo 58**

 **Peligro Bajo el Agua 1º Parte**

Jill: Bien. Ya me has contado sobre el encuentro con Magma ¿Qué tal si me cuentas lo que ocurrió cuando el alicornio y su grupo fueron a buscar la perla esa?

Le preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon mirando un momento su libro y luego a ella, la contestó.

Lyndon: Claro, linda. Parecía que era solo bajar allí en el barco sumergible ese hasta el fondo, coger las perlas que hubiera y ya está. Por desgracia como era ya costumbre, las cosas nunca son tan simples como parecen.

Explicaba el grifo mientras pasaba página en su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Eye Fox estaba en el laboratorio enfrente de su monitor, mientras Gizmo flotaba de un lado a otro. Con ella estaba Phalax, o al menos su proyección holográfica.

Fox: ¿Has averiguado que cosa es lo que te envié?

Preguntaba la arquera al doctor. Ahí Phalax la respondió.

Phalax: Así es, Eye Fox. He analizado el líquido que me enviaste y he averiguado lo que es. Y no es nada alentador.

Fox: ¿Y qué es, Phalax?

Preguntaba esta ahora. El doctor mirando de forma seria a la arquera, la respondió.

Phalax: Es terrazine.

Contestó el doctor. Nada más decir eso, los ojos de Eye Fox se abrieron como platos y exclamó.

Fox: ¿Terrazine? ¿Está seguro de ello, doctor?

Phalax: Por supuesto, Eye Fox. Y si es como tú sospechas, el rey lo ha estado tomando durante un buen tiempo.

Fox: Pero ¿En serio el rey se ha suministrado esa cosa en su cuerpo? ¿Acaso no sabe las graves consecuencias que contrae eso?

Preguntaba la arquera con aire incrédula. Phalax ahí la respondió.

Phalax: No es fácil saberlo. Antiguamente el terrazine se usaba para mejorar las habilidades psionicas de aquellos que tuvieran dicha cualidad. Hasta que se descubrió que aquella sustancia tenía diversos efectos peligrosos, alucinaciones, locuras, e incluso tendencias psicóticas. Fue rápidamente eliminado su aplicación en agentes psi del Imperio Celeste. Como ya sabrás, esa sustancia se puede encontrar en estado gaseoso, aunque con el proceso adecuado se le puede convertir en líquido para su uso.

Fox: Pero el rey no tiene cualidades psionicas ¿Qué efectos puede tener en Magma que lo beneficie?

Phalax: En criaturas que no tengan ningún tipo de poder psionico, prácticamente ninguna. En cambio, los efectos secundarios si que pueden llegar a tenerlos.

Fox: Magma debe creer que lo hace más poderoso dicha sustancia.

Phalax: Eso lo dudo. El que le proporcionase eso, debió haberle hecho creer que el terrazine amplifica su fuerza.

Fox: ¿Y la fuerza que tiene ahora Magma no puede ser del terrazine?

Phalax: Para nada. Esa fuerza debe haberla obtenido de duros entrenamientos, no veo otra explicación. Quizás su mente se vio afectada de algún modo por el terrazine que lo motivase para aumentar su determinación para hacerse más fuerte.

Eye Fox posando su casco bajo el mentón y de forma pensativa, dijo.

Fox: Aun así es peligroso. Ahora mismo Magma es una bomba de relojería. Si se sigue echando esa cosa, podría volverse una amenaza para todos incluyendo a sus aliados. Estoy segura de ello ya que le noté bastante inestable. Ni te imaginas como actuó con su propia familia y su amigo más cercano.

Phalax: Me lo imagino. Sea lo que sea, Magma tiene que dejar de echarse esa sustancia, o se volverá con el tiempo más inestable y completamente loco.

Fox: Eso es algo que hay que hacer cuanto antes. Y de paso averiguar la identidad de quien le proporcionaba el terrazine. Sea quién sea, creo que pretende que el caos se desate entre los dragones.

Phalax: Por si acaso, prepararé la cámara de desintoxicación por si lográis traer a Magma a la Lanza de Orion.

Fox: Muy bien. Lo intentaremos. Gracias. Phalax.

Phalax: De nada. Y suerte en vuestra misión. Phalax, corto.

Se despedía Phalax, cortando así la comunicación. Eye Fox apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y los cascos en la cara, se quedaba pensativa mientras decía.

Fox: Mmm...Convencer a Magma de que deje de usar el terrazine no será fácil. Especialmente si cree que eso le hace más fuerte cuando es justo lo contrario.

Más tarde. Fuera de la nave, estaba el grupo preparado para su misión submarina.

Mike: Bien. Pronto estaremos listos para ir al fondo del lago en busca de las perlas.

Lyndon: Oh, sí. Perlas. Hermosas perlas arco iris que seguro que valdrán un pastón.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras se frotaba las garras. Blue Sky mirando de reojo al grifo, le comentó a Mike.

Sky: Mike. Me he tomado la libertad de escoger los equipos. Uno para ir al fondo del lago para en busca de las perlas, y otro que se quedará en tierra para en caso de que Arquímedes y sus esbirros ataquen, estar preparados.

Mike: Me parece razonable, Blue Sky, especialmente porque tú eres nuestro estratega.

Dark: Bien ¿Y quiénes irán a cada cosa?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. Blue Sky decía los equipos recomendados.

Equipo para misión en el lago: Mike, Heart Fire, Night Ray, Vulcan, Camaleon, Medic, White Shield, Ghost.

Equipo para operaciones en tierra: Darkwing, Rebeca, Black Wing, Red Fire, Ocelot, Eye Fox, Bit, Blue Sky, Lily, Lyndon

Los equipos estaban ya decididos y todos estaban de acuerdo, menos Lyndon que se quejó.

Lyndon: ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No me podéis dejar fuera en la misión del lago! Yo sería de mucha ayuda para conseguir dichas perlas.

Se quejaba el grifo de forma dramática ante la idea de no ir a la misión del lago. Blue Sky molesto, le dijo al grifo.

Sky: No seas tan quisquilloso. Los equipos están ya decididos.

El grifo cruzó de brazos molesto. Night Ray ahí le dijo.

Night Ray: No te preocupes, Lyndon. Si podemos, ya te traeremos algunas perlas.

Nada mas decir eso, los ojos del grifo brillaron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Lyndon: Oh, sí. Sin duda eso sería muy amable de vuestra parte. Muchas gracias, joven amigo. Sí, Night, amigo. Siempre puedo contar contigo para lo que sea. Eres la mejor persona que he visto nunca.

Nightmare: Gracias, Lyndon. Tú también me caes bien. Tanto que por eso no te he comido todavía.

Respondía el dragón negro sonriente. Lyndon mirando al dragón, le dijo.

Lyndon: Me refería al Night unicornio, no a ti, grandullón. Y lo de comerme es broma ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba con algo de temor el grifo en la última parte. Nightmare rotando los ojos y sonriendo, le contestó.

Nightmare: Claro. Es posible je, je, je.

El grifo no se sentía nada seguro ante la respuesta del dragón.

Medic: Bien. Entonces nosotros buscaremos las perlas. Cuanto más antes lo hagamos, mejor.

Heart: Completamente de acuerdo, Medic. Mejor empezar ya.

Mike: Por supuesto. Vamos equipo.

El equipo para el lago se subieron en el Dolphin y el resto pudieron ver como tras cerrar la compuerta de dicho submarino, el vehículo comenzó a sumergirse.

Urano: Vaya vehículo. Seguro que molaría mucho ir bajo el agua en uno de esos.

Comentaba el dragón verde. Neptuno le dio la razón.

Neptuno: Por una vez te debo darte la razón, hermano.

Dark: A todo esto ¿Cómo están Igena y sus hijos?

Preguntaba la alicornio a los trillizos. Ahí los dragones respondieron.

Minerva: Nuestro padre está con ellos en la sala médica. Aun siguen inconscientes por la paliza que les metió Magma.

Respondía la dragona amarilla.

Rebeca: Aun nos cuesta creer que Magma les hiciera lo que nos habéis contado. Estaba claro que se le ha ido la olla.

Completaba Rebeca. Anivia que estaba sobre su hombro, la dio la razón.

Anivia: Sí. Es increíble que le hiciera eso a sus hijos. Como si ya no les importase nada en absoluto.

Sherrys: Mmm... Está claro que Magma se le empieza a aflojarse la sesera. Seguro que tanto rollo de la guerra, le ha dejado la mente como un caldo de fideos. Seguro que está cerca de volverse completamente loco.

Comentaba el gato y Eye Fox que estaba cerca, dijo.

Fox: No te imaginas lo cerca que estás en lo último, mi amigo gato.

Decía casi de forma automática la arquera, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Ocelot: ¿A qué te refieres compañera?

Preguntaba Ocelot mientras iba practicando un poco con su espada. La arquera al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, respondió.

Fox: ¿Eh? Nada. Si ahora me disculpáis, tengo que mirar una cosa. Hasta luego.

Decía la arquera, despidiéndose del grupo y luego irse caminando hacia el campamento de los rebeldes. Al grupo le extraño la actitud que estaba teniendo su compañera arquera.

Lily: ¿Qué la pasa a Eye Fox? Últimamente esta rara.

Preguntaba la dragoncilla.

Black: Ni idea. Lleva así un rato desde ayer.

Dark: Espero que no sea nada que debamos preocuparnos.

Comentaba Darkwing que no podía evitar preocuparse levemente por su compañera Eye Fox.

Red: Estará bien. Conocemos lo suficiente a Eye Fox para saber que no hay nada del que preocuparse.

Decía Red Fire con intención de tranquilizar al grupo. Ocelot ahí la dijo.

Ocelot: Espero que tengas razón, Red Fire. Por que si hasta yo noto que Eye Fox está extraña...

Mientras tanto bajo el agua, iba el Dolphin descendiendo por el fondo del lago.

Night: Vaya. Que bien se ve todo desde aquí.

Comentaba el unicornio mirando desde una de las ventanas el fondo marino. Heart Fire que estaba a su lado, lo secundo.

Heart: Sí, Night. La verdad es que rara vez he visto cosas tan bonitas como éstas.

Comentaba la alicornio, observando como pasaba un grupo de peces delante de la ventana y los dos jóvenes los seguían con la mirada.

Medic: Está volviéndose todo mas oscuro. White Shield, enciende las luces para que podamos ver.

Le decía la pony médico al robot unicornio, que desde las ventanas podía observar que todo se iba volviendo más oscuro. White Shield que estaba en el asiento del piloto del submarino, la respondió sonriente.

White: No hay problema, amiga.

Las luces del submarino se encendieron, permitiendo iluminar el fondo oscuro.

Mike: Bien. Veamos que hay en el fondo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué fondo? Yo no veo nada todavía.

Comentaba el robot y razón no le faltaba. Pese a las luces, todavía no se divisaba el fondo que seguía siendo oscuro.

Camaleón: Vaya. Esto es más profundo que un pozo sin fondo cubierto de petróleo.

Comentaba el robot changeling. El submarino seguía bajando y bajando. Pese a ello, todavía no divisaban el fondo.

Terrax: ¿Cuándo va a durar esto? Llevamos minutos así y no veo que lleguemos todavía.

Se quejaba el fénix de Night Ray. Su compañero tuvo que darle la razón.

Night: Es verdad. Este lago parece que no tiene fondo.

Heart: Pues a ver si llegamos cuanto antes. Me estoy cansando de esperar.

Se quejaba la alicornio ya bastante aburrida de esperar. Ante eso, Mike le preguntó a White Shield.

Mike: White Shield, amigo ¿Divisas el fondo ya?

White Shield negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

White: Todavía no. No lo puedo averiguar por el radar debido a las interferencias.

Explicaba el unicornio, mostrando que en el radar había interferencias.

Ghost: No sé yo. Que no se pueda ver lo que hay al fondo, me preocupa.

Decía la pony fantasma cruzada de brazos ante la idea de no saber que habría en el fondo. Night Ray le dio la razón.

Night: Cierto. A mí también me da mala espina.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos abajo.

Decía Mike. El submarino seguía bajando y bajando donde cada minuto parecía hacerse eterno. El grupo entero se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento por no encontrar nada. Night Ray y Medic jugaban a las damas chinas. Mike practicaba algunos golpes. Heart Fire practicaba sus danzas. White Shield seguía pilotando el submarino. Ghost estaba haciendo un dibujo en un bloc para dibujar. Los fénix charlaban entre ellos. Vulcan estaba apoyado sobre el cristal aburriéndose como una ostra, hasta que el robot divisó algo en la ventana. El robot plantó la cara contra el cristal para ver mejor y ahí es cuando divisó algo.

Vulcan: ¡Eh, amigos! ¡Creo que diviso algo ya en el fondo!

Nada más decir eso, todo el mundo salvo White Shield, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron por el cristal. Ahí todos pudieron verlo.

Finalmente vieron el fondo del lago que parecía interminable. En dicho fondo había miles y miles de perlas que brillaban con los colores del arco iris. El grupo no pudo contener su asombro al ver el gran mar multicolor que cambiaba constantemente sin pausa. Un gran espectáculo de luces digna de admiración.

Mike: Whoa...Es asombroso.

Heart: Jamás vi algo tan hermoso en mi vida.

Comentaba la alicornio que para ella, aquel mar de colores era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Ghost: Chicos...

Pyro: Cierto, compañera. En nuestra época, no existe nada semejante.

Holy: Es verdad. Es verdaderamente increíble.

Ghost: Chicos...

Vulcan: Vaya. Si nuestra amiga Rarity ve esto, se vuelve loca.

Comentaba Vulcan.

Ghost: Chicos...

Medic: La verdad es que no me imagino como lograrían aparte de nosotros hacerse con las perlas estas. Quiero decir. Solo nosotros tenemos los medios para llegar aquí.

Ghost: Chicos...

Whites: Al menos que Arquímedes tenga dragones marinos. Lo veo improbable.

Ghost: Chicos...

Mike: Bien. Entonces solo tenemos que asegurar esto y...

Ghost: ¡CHICOOOOOS...!

Gritó a pleno pulmón la pony fantasma, cansada de que nadie la hiciera caso, ganándose así la atención de todos los presentes, donde todos se asustaron por el grito de la pony fantasma.

Vulcan: ¡AHHH...! ¿Qué pasa, Ghost?

White: ¿Por qué gritas, compañera?

Preguntaban éstos. Ghost teniendo ya la atención del grupo, les contestó.

Ghost: Quería deciros que por la otra ventana se ve otro cosa.

Medic: ¿Otra cosa?

El grupo fue a mirar por la ventana donde las señalaba Ghost. Cuando miraron por dicha ventana, vieron de lo que se trataba.

Holy: Pero ¿Eso qué es?

Preguntó la fénix sorprendida ante lo que veía al igual que resto. Junto a una gran concentración de perlas arco iris, había una especie de instalación submarina. Dicha instalación estaba recogiendo mediante unos grandes brazos mecánicos con grandes excavadoras, montones y montones de perlas que las iban llevando al interior de dicha instalación.

Mike: ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Heart: No lo sé, pero parece que está recogiendo las perlas.

Ghost: Sí, pero ¿Con qué fin?

Vulcan: Quizás para montar joyerías.

Dijo de repente Vulcan. Ninguno consideró esa teoría.

Mike: No creo que sea tan simple. Mejor vayamos a verificarlo.

White: Voy para allá.

Completaba White Shield dirigiendo el Dolphin hacia la extraña estructura.

Mientras tanto, a una gran distancia y subido a unas rocas, estaba Arquímedes con armadura tecnológica nueva, observando el campamento rebeldes. Apareciendo mediante un tele transporte, surgió de su lado nada menos que Zoltark.

Zoltark: Supongo que atacarás a los rebeldes ahora que sabes donde estaban éstos ubicados.

Le comentaba el necron. Arquímedes sin mirarle siquiera, le respondió.

Arquímedes: Sé que los principales líderes de los rebeldes están en ese campamento. Si logro acabar con ellos, daremos un duro golpe a la rebelión y aplastarlos de una vez por todas.

Zoltark: Supongo que yo podría proporcionarte algo de ayuda ¿Verdad?

Arquímedes: No necesito ayuda de un maldito pony para conseguir mis objetivos. Mis tropas y yo nos bastamos para acabar con esos malditos rebeldes.

Respondía molesto el dragón, ya que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de un pony por nada del mundo. Cosa irónica si se menciona el caso de Darkus.

Zoltark al escuchar la respuesta del dragón, lejos de molestarse, se rió levemente y le dijo.

Zoltark: Como quieras, pero luego no me vengas llorando porque has fallado como un aficionado en algo tan simple, como aplastar una simple rebelión.

Le hablaba de forma arrogante el necron. Arquímedes no dijo nada. Simplemente desplegó sus alas e izó el vuelo para reunirse con sus tropas. En unas luces rojas de tele transporte, apareció Yinara al lado de Zoltark.

Yinara: Mi señor ¿Cree usted que Arquímedes lograra por sí solo aplastar a los rebeldes? Es fuerte gracias a la tecnología proporcionada, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un bruto inferior sin cerebro.

Preguntaba la yegua. Su maestro ahí la contestó.

Zoltark: Como tú bien has dicho. Arquímedes en el fondo no es más que una bestia sin cerebro. Por sí solo junto con los bio dragones, podría aplastar a los rebeldes, pero sabemos que Star Hope y los suyos están por la zona, por tanto la tarea del dragón no será tan sencilla.

Yinara: Entonces ¿Enviamos nuestras tropas en ayuda de Arquímedes?

Preguntó la yegua. Zoltark negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Zoltark: No. Esto es una oportunidad perfecta para probar unos nuevos artilugios y equipo.

Decía el necron, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se reía levemente.

Magma estaba en su tienda revisando unos mapas (En serio ¿No hace otra cosa que mirar mapas el tío o qué?), planeando su próximo ataque contra zonas vitales ocupadas por las fuerzas de Arquímedes, hasta que alguien entró en su tienda.

Fox: ¿Se puede?

Preguntaba esta de forma educada. Magma dejando de mirar los mapas, miró a la yegua y la dijo.

Magma: ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Decía molesto y parte enfadado el dragón. Eye Fox sin dejarse intimidar por el dragón, le respondió.

Fox: Magma. Tenemos que hablar sobre una cosa importante.

Magma: Sea lo que sea, que se espere. Tengo cosas que atender.

Decía el dragón volviendo a los mapas. Eye Fox con actitur serie seria y guardando un rato de silencio mientras miraba a Magma, finalmente le dijo.

Fox: Es sobre esa sustancia que te has echado en tu cuerpo. Lo que el misterioso encapuchado te ha estado dando.

Dijo de repente la arquera. Magma nada mas oír eso, se paró de golpe quedando completamente quieto. Luego el dragón miró fijamente a la arquera.

Magma: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Fox: No te hagas el tonto. Te vi a ti con ese misterioso encapuchado que te dio los frascos de terrazine la noche anterior.

Le dijo la arquera con expresión seria. Magma aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba parcialmente nervioso.

Magma: Terrazine. Con que así se llama la sustancia potenciadora que me ha estado dando. Curioso nombre.

Respondía el dragón con tono neutro. Ahí Eye Fox le dijo.

Fox: Magma. No sé qué te ha dicho ese misterioso encapuchado, pero esa sustancia en tu cuerpo no te hace ningún bien. Debes dejar de echarte eso o acabara por perjudicarte tanto a tu juicio como tu mente.

Trataba de explicarle la yegua, pero Magma la interrumpió.

Magma: ¡Cállate! ¡Él me está ayudando! ¡Desde el primer día que apareció, me ayudó enormemente y gracias a él, soy más fuerte que nunca!

Le gritaba Magma a Eye Fox haciendo que se callara la arquera. Luego Magma se puso a caminar alrededor de la tienda mientras hablaba.

Magma: Cuando fui injustamente expulsado por esa pajarraca sin sentido común que tienen por reina, estaba perdido y sin rumbo fijo, hasta que apareció él.

Eye Fox escuchaba lo que contaba Magma mientras este seguía caminando.

Magma: El encapuchado apareció cuando estaba perdido y me llevó de vuelta a la tierra de los dragones de obsidiana. Luego me condujo hacia una cueva muy profunda y cuando llegamos al fondo, me pidió que desenterrara en un lugar en concreto. Yo le hice caso y cuando excave, descubrí un cofre cuyo contenido era entonces desconocido para mí. Cuando lo abrí, me sorprendí de lo que encontré.

Eye Fox seguía escuchando con atención lo que contaba el dragón.

Magma: Ahí encontré documentos y planes secretos elaborados por los dragones de obsidiana. Dichos dragones tenían planeado como dije en su día, de conquistarnos a todos. Aquello fue la prueba que necesitaba para demostrar que yo tenía razón desde el principio. Que esa raza era una amenaza para el mundo. Aquel día todo cambio para mí.

Fox: ¿En qué sentido?

Magma: Aquel día, decidí recobrar mi trono como fuera sin importar las circunstancias. Me entrené duro días tras día para ser más fuerte y poderoso. Día y noche sin apenas descanso para superar mis límites e incluso superar mi transformación guerrera normal.

Contaba el dragón recordando como desde aquel día se dispuso a entrenarse para ser más fuerte. Recordando como hacía duros entrenamientos cargados con pesadas piedras atadas a su cuerpo como brazos y piernas. Pruebas de agilidad donde tenía que esquivar rocas y similares, recibiendo por todo su cuerpo varios y duros golpes que le dejaban para el arrastre. Pruebas de fuerza donde se entrenaba levantando pesadas rocas con sus garras. Día a día, el dragón se esforzaba por superar sus límites, cosa que se veía reflejada en su musculoso cuerpo al igual que las cicatrices hechas en su cuerpo.

Magma: Cuando me hice más fuerte. Me uní a los rebeldes que luchaban contra las fuerzas de Arquímedes. Y debo decir que el entrenamiento que me sometí valió la pena. Mi fuerza se reflejaba en la batalla donde la mayoría de mis enemigos temblaban al verme. Gracias a mí, los rebeldes obtuvieron varias victorias importantes. Un día, nuestro anterior líder murió en una batalla y lo sustituí. Gracias a ello, muchas vidas se salvaron y a partir de ahí comenzamos a causar daño de verdad a Arquímedes.

Contaba el dragón. Eye Fox escuchando con atención eso, le preguntó.

Fox: Ya veo, pero ¿Dónde entra en terrazine en todo eso?

Magma: Eso. Cuando me convertí en el líder, el misterioso encapuchado apareció de nuevo. Me dio esta sustancia que me aseguró que me haría tanto a mí como a mis tropas más fuertes y letales. De momento solo me lo estoy echando yo para comprobar sus efectos antes de dárselo a mis tropas. Así compruebo que es seguro para mis tropas. Aunque de momento funciona bien y me siento más fuerte y poderoso.

Decía el dragón parando de caminar y cruzándose de brazos, mientras se reía orgulloso. Eye Fox tras escuchar eso, le dijo seriamente.

Fox: Y dime ¿Conoces la identidad de ese encapuchado?

Magma: Lo ignoro ¿Pero eso qué importa? Lo único que importa es que fue gracias a él por lo que yo lograré recobrar mi reino. Especialmente cuando proporcione la sustancia esa a mis tropas para hacerlas mucho más fuertes. Tanto como para aplastar a todos mis enemigos.

Fox: Siento decírtelo, Magma, pero el terrazine no tiene los efectos que crees que tiene.

Magma: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó extrañado el dragón. Eye Fox se dispuso a explicárselo.

Fox: El terrazine es una sustancia que potencia los poderes psionicos de aquellos que los posean. Por desgracia, se descubrió que tenía efectos secundarios peligrosos como la locura, reacciones psicóticas como alucinaciones.

Magma: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó de nuevo el dragón. Eye Fox siguió explicando.

Fox: Lo que oyes. Ese misterio encapuchado dudo mucho que quisiera ayudarte. Lo que seguramente quería es que tú le dieras esa sustancia a todos tus dragones para que se volvieran violentos y salvajes con el paso del tiempo.

Magma: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es gracias a eso por lo que soy más fuerte, y muy pronto mis tropas lo serán también.

Fox: Magma. Tú eres la prueba viviente de que es verdad ¿Acaso no recuerdas como actuaste cuándo llegamos aquí? ¿De lo increíblemente violento y salvaje que te pusiste? Parecías más un animal salvaje que un dragón.

Magma: Eso se debe a que la presencia de esa fulana y sus hijos me ponían furioso, ya que no son más que un atajo de desagradecidos. Los detesto con toda mi alma a esos desgraciados.

Respondía enfadado Magma. Ahí Eye Fox le respondió.

Fox: ¿Tenías esa mentalidad antes de que te echaras en terrazine? Piensa un poco. Eso lo desarrollaste cuando esa sustancia llegó a tu cuerpo ¿No te das cuenta de que el terrazine te está volviendo parcialmente loco?

Le decía a modo de reproche la arquera, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Magma, pero eel dragón furioso no cambió de idea en absoluto.

Magma: ¡Cállate, estupida pony! ¡Voy a recuperar mi reino y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir! ¡Ni Arquímedes, ni su esposa Furia ni nadie! ¡Seré de nuevo el rey indiscutible de Draconem y la primera cosa que haré será eliminar a los traidores como a los miembros del consejo que conspiraron contra mí! ¡Seré el máximo gobernante del reino o lo veré todo reducido a cenizas y tenga que matar a todos los dragones que se me interponga en mi camino!

Decía completamente furioso el dragón, mientras líneas moradas brillaban por todo su cuerpo. Eye Fox retrocedió un poco ante el estado de furia del dragón y ahí le dijo.

Fox: Pero Magma ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? No pareces en nada al Magma que conocimos en su día. Ahora actúas más como un loco que está dispuesto a matar incluso a inocentes con tal de conseguir sus metas.

Trataba de hacer razonar Eye Fox al dragón. Magma estuvo a punto de responderla, hasta que de repente entró Cormag nervioso en la tienda y dijo.

Cormag: ¡Señor! ¡Las fuerzas de Arquímedes nos han encontrado y se disponen a atacarnos!

Avisaba el soldado a Magma. Magma mirando a Cormag, le preguntó.

Magma: ¿Va Arquímedes con ellos?

Cormag: Nuestros vigías nos han confirmado que Arquímedes es quien dirige el ataque.

Nada mas oír eso, Magma chocó su puño contra su garra y dijo.

Magma: Perfecto. Es la oportunidad de acabar con ese traidor con mis propias garras.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego volviendo con Cormag, le ordenó.

Magma: Prepara a nuestras tropas. Demostremos a Arquímedes con quién se mete.

Cormag: A la orden, jefe.

Obedecía Cormag haciendo un saludo militar y luego salió de la tienda. Magma estuvo a punto de salir de la tienda, hasta que Eye Fox le dijo.

Fox: Por favor, Magma. Piense en lo que le he dicho. Podemos ayudarle.

Magma: No necesito vuestra ayuda. Y ahora no molestes.

Respondía enfadado Magma, para luego salir de la tienda. Eye Fox preocupada, comentó.

Fox: Esto pinta muy mal. Mejor avisaré a los chicos.

Mientras en el fondo el lago, el Dolphin había entrado en una zona de desembarco en el interior de la misteriosa instalación. Una pasarela surgió de dicha nave y por ella salieron Mike y el resto del grupo. El grupo miraban a su alrededor la zona donde estaban. Era bastante grande donde podría caber perfectamente un gran submarino.

Medic: Este sitio me provoca muy malas vibraciones. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Ghost: No eres la única, amiga mía.

Comentaba las dos chicas.

Mike: Bien. Primero miremos el lugar, a ver si nos encontramos con alguien.

Decía el alicornio y todos se dirigieron hacia una puerta automática que se abrió al acercarse éstos. Detrás de las rejas de un conductor de ventilación, había alguien que observaba el grupo.

¿?: Interesante. Mike y su grupo aquí. Parece que mi signo es encontrármelos en todos los sitios.

Comentaba una voz femenina, a su vez que soltaba una risa irónica.

Mike y su grupo caminaban a lo largo de lo que parecía un túnel submarino de cristal transparente, donde se podía ver el fondo del lago y toda vida marina que había en ella.

Heart: Agua y más agua por todas partes. Menos mal que Red Fire no está aquí. Con lo poco que la gusta el agua.

Comentaba Heart Fire, ya que ella conocía el poco gusto que tenía la alicornio de fuego respecto al agua. Llegaron al final del túnel y pasaron por otra puerta automática. Al otro lado llegaron a una sala donde el grupo pudo ver donde acababan las perlas que recolectaba la instalación.

Todas las perlas era almacenadas en contenedores a través de unos tubos que surgían del techo.

Night: Parece que aquí es donde almacenan las perlas.

Ghost: Sí, pero ¿Para qué?

Medic: Nadie recogería tantas perlas si no fuera por algún motivo.

Comentaban el grupo. Vulcan ahí dijo.

Vulcan: Bueno. No lograremos averiguar nada si nos quedamos aquí parados. Por eso mejor mirar palmo a palmo el lugar y averiguar que esta pasando. Y una vez que lo averigüemos, podremos destrozar todo lo que queramos en este sitio.

Mike: Vulcan tiene razón, en parte. Solo investigando descubriremos el por qué de todo esto.

White: ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que suena eso viniendo de ti, Mike?

Preguntaba divertido el unicornio, riendo levemente por el comentario de Mike sobre Vulcan. Mike también se rió levemente al darse cuenta de ello.

Ghost: Ahí hay otra puerta. Probemos a mirar ahí.

Decía la pony fantasma señalando una puerta. El grupo pasó por ella y ahí vieron un gran laboratorio con varios contenedores, pero lo sorprendente es lo que había dentro de dichos contenedores que se podía apreciar lo que eran a través del cristal.

Todos: ¡Híbridos!

Exclamaron todos al ver que en el interior de todos aquellos contenedores apilados, había nada menos que híbridos. Híbridos de toda clase y de razas base como ponis, grifos, minotauros e incluso de algunas razas desconocidas por el grupo.

Medic: Esto es un laboratorio de creación de híbridos.

White: No me lo puedo creer que hubiera uno a tanta profundidad.

Night: En cierto modo es lógico. A nadie se le ocurriría investigar este lugar.

Heart: Y las interferencias serían para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ubicar este sitio.

Mike: Y así nadie sospecharía de que aquí abajo había un laboratorio de fabricación de híbridos.

Comentaban el grupo. Ahí Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: En otras palabras. Que hay que machacar este sitio. Genial. Por fin voy a tener la oportunidad de destrozar algo grande de verdad.

Decía emocionado Vulcan. Ahí Heart Fire preguntó.

Heart: Pero ¿Qué pintan las perlas en todo esto? No le veo el sentido.

Night: Quizás sean parte de la fabricación de híbridos, o para obtener fondos, ya que todo este equipo tiene que valer una fortuna.

Ghost: Chicos. Detecto algo en mi radar.

Dijo de repente Ghost, donde la yegua detectaba algo.

Vulcan: Pensé que los radares no funcionaba aquí abajo por las interferencias.

Ghost: A distancias largas no, pero ahora a corta distancia percibo algo. Hay alguien más adelante.

El grupo se puso en guardia y se acercaron con cuidado hacia donde había una luz.

Tras doblar una esquina, pudieron ver una gran celda de contención con un híbrido en su interior. El híbrido en cuestión tenía forma de alicornio normal, pero de pelaje completamente blanco. Su crin brillaba con una extraña luz blanca. No tenia cutie mark. No tenía características de otras razas como de otros híbridos vistos con anterioridad. El híbrido estaba como dormido dentro de la extraña celda, mientras delante de la criatura había un extraño sujeto.

Era de figura humanoide. Usando una bata negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro con zapatos de cuero. El grupo pudo ver que era un humano (al menos en teoría). Estaba enfrente de una pantalla pulsando teclas. Ahí el humano murmuraba.

Humano: Bien, bien, bien. Este híbrido pronto estará completo. Je, je, je. La verdad es que hacer híbridos con partes de otros no es algo demasiado recomendable. Es mucho mejor crear una criatura base como pony, grifo, minotauro, dragón y otra cosa, y luego introducir las características de varias de las especies más poderosas de la galaxia. Solo así se crean híbridos puros y perfectos.

Comentaba el doctor con una perversa sonrisa, sin dejar de pulsar botones.

Mike: Con que esto es un laboratorio de híbridos ¿No?

Preguntaba el alicornio que junto con el grupo, estaban detrás del doctor. El doctor sin girarse si quiera, respondió.

Humano: Por supuesto. Esta laboratorio está para crear y probar híbridos, y alguien con mi genio es el más adecuado para perfeccionarlos.

Hablaba el doctor con naturalidad. El doctor estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que daba la sensación de que no se daba cuenta de con quién está hablando.

Medic: ¿Y para qué son estos híbridos exactamente?

Humano: Una pregunta tonta de una especie inferior, como no. Obviamente estos híbridos serán las más poderosas armas que el amo usará en la purga del multi universo.

White: ¿Purga? ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de la purga?

Preguntaba ahora el unicornio. El humano respondió.

Humano: El amo quiere destruir todo el multi universo para luego recrearlo de nuevo a su imagen y semejanza. Sin duda la obra de un genio, donde yo me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de formar parte de ello.

Night: ¿Aunque eso signifique la destrucción de toda forma de vida en el multi universo?

Humano: Exactamente. Y es algo que yo, el doctor Alabaster, pienso ayudar en ese cometido. Y además...Un momento...

El doctor puso una expresión de confusión en la última frase y luego se giro hacia donde oían las preguntas. Ahí vio por primera vez a Mike y su grupo y se sobresalto de golpe.

Alabaster: ¡Ahhh...! Pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y cómo habéis llegado aquí?

Preguntaba sobresaltado el llamado Alabaster al ver al grupo*.

 *** Personaje de S.W.A.T or Team Wild, proveniente de su fanfic "Federación de Seguridad Interestelar".**

Holy: Hombre. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de nosotros.

Decía con sarcasmo la fénix blanca. Alabaster al ver al grupo, comentó.

Alabaster: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis aquí?

Exigía respuestas el doctor. Mike adelantándose, le respondió.

Mike: Somos la Patrulla Harmony y queremos saber que este laboratorio de híbridos.

Exigía Mike al doctor. El doctor al oír el nombre, comentó.

Alabaster: Así que sois la Patrulla Harmony de que me hablaron antes. Ya veo. Os consideran una seria amenaza para los planes del amo.

Vulcan: Y para ti también si no hablas pronto, doctor Albaster. O probara mis mazos.

Amenazaba el robot sacando sus mazos de energía.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster! ¡Con una "a" después de la primera "l", idiota!

Gritó enfadado el doctor por el nombre mal pronunciado.

Ghost: Quitando el nombre ¿Quién es usted exactamente y quién es el amo?

Alabaster: ¡Nunca lo descubriréis, malditos ponis!

Respondió el doctor sacando de su bata de doctor una magnun de plasma a punto de disparar al grupo, hasta que una bala impactó en el arma, quitándola de la mano y dejando al doctor desarmado.

Alabaster: ¿Pero qué?

Alexandra: Hola, doctor.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ver aparecer a nada menos que a Alexandra de detrás de un gran ordenador, llevando su cazadora roja y una pistola en la mano. El doctor al verla, gritó.

Alabaster: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tú?

Gritó enfadado el doctor como si conociera a Alexandra de antes.

Alexandra: Ya ve, doctor Alabastor. Seguro que no se esperaba verme aquí.

Alabaster: ¡Alabaster, maldita sea!

Alexandra: Lo sé. Lo decía para fastidiarte un poquito.

Le respondió en plan burla la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa para molestia del doctor. Mike y los otros, estaban sorprendidos de ver a Alexandra ahí.

White: Alexandra ¿Eres tú?

Ghost: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaban éstos a la yegua. La eludida miró al grupo con una sonrisa y les dijo.

Alexandra: Hola, chicos. Al igual que vosotros, vine aquí para investigar un poco este sitio secreto.

Respondió la yegua como si nada, mientras seguía apuntando con su pistola al doctor.

En la superficie, los rebeldes habían entrando en batalla contra los bio dragones mandados por Arquímedes. Tanto por el aire como por tierra, ambos bandos luchaban intensamente. Por desgracia, los dragones rebeldes tenían serias dificultades para enfrentarse a los bio dragones debido a lo poderosos que eran estos últimos en combate.

El equipo que estaba en tierra, se unieron rápidamente a la batalla para ayudar a los rebeldes.

Red: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritó Red Fire mientras volaba por el cielo y armada con la Red Queen, realizando un poderoso tajo de fuego que golpeó a varios bio dragones en el proceso.

Ocelot: Nada mal, compañera.

Le felicitaba su compañero estando éste en tierra, armado con la Hoja del Fuego Helado en su modalidad de dos katanas y con su espada principal agarrado en la boca. Varios bio dragones rodearon al vaquero. El espadachín mirando a los dragones, sonrió y dijo.

Ocelot: Con que queréis jugar ¿Eh? Pues vamos allá.

Decía sonriente el espadachín, empuñando éste sus espadas. Los bio dragones se lanzaron hacia Ocelot, pero el espadachín los atravesó con veloces movimientos y una vez al otro lado, los bio dragones cayeron al suelo.

Black Wing volaba por el cielo y armada con la Solar Blade. combatía contra los bio dragones que atacaban a los rebeldes, salvando a más de uno de morir en combate.

Black: El cielo esta más o menos ocupado. Hay mucho que hacer ¿Cómo va por tierra, Blue Sky?

Se comunicaba la bat pony mediante el comunicador de su brazo. Por ella se podía oír la voz del paladín.

Sky: Algunos dragones trataba de llegar al campamento. Yo junto con los grandullones, estamos haciéndoles frente.

Cerca de las mediaciones del campamento, varios rebeldes trataban como podía de repeler a los bio dragones que trataban de llegar al campamento. Por desgracia estos últimos eran demasiado fuertes para poder pararlos. Estuvieron a punto de atravesarlos, hasta que unos rayos de luz y oscuridad golpearon a varios bio dragones.

Light: Lo siento. No podéis pasar por aquí.

Nightmare: Al menos sin invitación je, je, je.

Dijeron ambos dragones con un tamaño algo mayor que la de otros dragones. Blue Sky junto a los dos grandes dragones y armado con la Mata Dragones, convocó a varios robots paladines para que se unieran a la lucha.

Sky: Bien. Hora de acabar con unos cuantos bio dragones.

Comentaba seriamente el paladín volteando la Mata Dragones y luego dejando caer la hoja en el suelo. Ahí Light le dijo al paladín.

Light: Cuidado con esa espada, Blue Sky. No me siento muy cómodo con esa arma cerca.

Le decía el dragón de luz, ya que le incomodaba un poco que el paladín tuviera un arma especialmente diseñada para matar dragones. Blue Sky sonriendo, le dijo a su amigo el dragón blanco.

Sky: No te preocupes. Nunca mataría a un dragón amigo.

Nightmare: Eso, hermano. Unas copas después de la batalla y tan amigos.

Bromeaba el dragón negro. Blue Sky se lanzó hacia los bio dragones junto con los robots paladines. Con rápidos movimientos con la espada pese a su tamaño, lograba hacer pedazos a dichos bio dragones donde los partía en pedazos. La hoja de la espada podía cortar fácilmente las duras escamas de los dragones como si de papel se tratase. Ningún dragón estaba a salvo de un arma semejante.

Nightmare: ¡Eh! ¡Blue Sky, colega! Deja algunos para nosotros.

Decía el dragón saltando a la batalla y atravesando con sus garras el pecho de un bio dragón, matándolo así. Luego agarró la cabeza de un bio dragón y con sus pulgares, primero atravesó el casco y luego los ojos de la bestia dejándola ciega. Acto seguido le obligó a abrir la boca con sus garras y lanzó su aliento negro a través de ella, provocando que el interior del bio dragón comenzara a descomponerse y luego el cuerpo entero.

Light tampoco se quedó atrás y avanzó hacia un grupo de bio dragones que estaban a punto de matar a varios dragones rebeldes. El dragón blanco fue velozmente al encuentro de los bio dragones y los golpeó a todos, salvando así a los rebeldes. Un bio dragón trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Light sin girarse alzó su brazo y le golpeó en la cara aturdiéndolo así. Luego le agarró del cuello con su cola y lo lanzó contra otros bio dragones chocando contra éste. Luego Light lanzó una hálito de luz, destruyendo a los biodragones.

Light mirando a los rebeldes que estaba en el suelo, les sonrió mientras les decía.

Light: Tranquilo, amigos. Os cubrimos las espaldas.

Decía con una sonrisa el dragón de luz a los rebeldes, donde éstos le agradecían la ayuda. En ese momento, unos kunais negros que salieron de la nada, fueron hacia Light.

Sky: ¡Light, cuidado!

El paladín se interpuso en el ataque, levantando una barrera con su escudo, parando así dichos kunais.

Red: ¿Quién nos ataca?

Ocelot: Me parece que esos.

Señalaba Ocelot con una de sus katanas a un extraño grupo que aparecía en el campo de batalla. Eran unos seres bípedos de metal negro. De complexión delgada, con cabezas redondas con unas púas en forma de pincho de ancla y unos visores rojos en la cara. Aquellas cosas de metal no tenía rostro y empuñaban unos kunais en sus manos. Aquellos seres con aspecto de ninjas adoptaban posición de combate.

Sky: Chicos. No detecto fuerza vital en esas cosas. Creo que son robots.

Ocelot: No me digas.

Decía Ocelot, donde rápidamente empuño sus espadas para bloquear el ataque de unos hachas boomerang que iban hacia él. Dichas armas volvieron a manos de sus dueños. Otros robots parecidos a los otros, pero de metal verde en el cuerpo, salvo en manos, articulaciones y cabeza que eran de color gris, de complexión más robusta. Con una cabeza alta y terminada en forma circular, con un único ojo rojo dentro de un triángulo de bordes redondeados. Empuñaban unas hachas boomerang en ambas manos.

Ocelot: Tenemos más compañía, amigos.

Decía el espadachín. Acto seguido se oyó un especie de sonido como el cruce del rugido de un dragón y el grito de un águila.

Black: Amigos. En el cielo tenemos también compañía.

Decía la Bat Pony señalando el cielo con su casco y ahí los vieron. Eran otros robots que surcaban el cielo. Tenían forma de wyvern de metal completamente negro, salvo ojos que eran rojos. Alas grandes como grandes patas traseras. Una enorme boca dentada que parecía tener fuerza para partir una viga de acero como si nada. Su tamaño era comparable a la de un dragón clase titán.

Dichos wyvern lanzaron bolas de fuego hacia el grupo de tierra como a los rebeldes, causando grandes explosiones en el lugar.

Black: Amigos. Nos va a tocar pelear a tope.

Decía la bat pony sacando las Garras de Dragón y combinándolas con la Solar Blade, para así forma la Solar Dragon Blade.

Red: Bien. Que vengan los que quieran. Los destrozaremos a todos.

Decía confiada Red Fire, guardando ésta la Red Queen y luego sacar el Látigo Infernal.

Sky: Entonces vamos, amigos.

Completaba el paladín sacando la Lanza Gungnir y combinándola con la Light Saber para así formar la Lanza Láser Gungnir.

Ocelot: Bien. Que empiece la fiesta.

Decía Ocelot cambiando la espada que tenía en su boca por la Hammer Sword.

Nightmare: Perfecto. Que empiece la juerga padre.

Light: Esto va a ser sonado.

Los misteriosos robots se lanzaron hacia la patrulla, listos para atacarlos. Ajenos a todo eso, Zoltark y Yinara observaban la inminente batalla que iban a tener la patrulla contra los misteriosos robots.

Zoltark: Bien, bien, bien. Veamos como se las arregla la patrulla contra los ciberninjas, los hacheros y por supuesto los black wyvern.

Comentaba el necron riéndose un poco. Yinara observaba la batalla un tanto molesta por no poder participar de momento. Ya que ella ansiaba el combate y el fragor de la batalla.

Eye Fox de detrás de una barricada hecha con maderas y piedras, disparaba flechas desde el Arco del Cielo contra varios bio dragones, atravesándoles el cuerpo como la cabeza, corazón y otros órganos importantes. Algún que otro bio dragón lograba acercarse hacia donde estaba ella, pero su drom gizmo intervenía, lanzando una potente descarga eléctrica al bio dragón dejándolo aturdido, dando oportunidad a la arquera para disparar y acabar con dicho dragón.

Mientras disparaba flecha, vio a Magma comandando un ataque de varios rebeldes contra los bio dragones. El dragón en su forma guerrera, cargaba contra varios dragones y los iba matando a todos con su espada. A algunos incluso les arrancaba con sus garras brazos, piernas e incluso la cabeza de los bio dragones, matándolos así.

La furia asesina de Magma lo impulsaba a matar tantos bio dragones como se encontrase por delante. Tal instinto guerrero al ser observado por sus guerreros, los motivaba para luchar contra mayor fervor al lado de su líder. Eye Fox miraba preocupada la escena, ya que el estado de salvajismo de Magma era producido por el terrazine que tenía en su cuerpo e iba afectando poco a poco su mente. Era cuestión de tiempo que Magma acabara enloqueciendo.

Fox: No me gusta como está tomando esto.

Comentaba preocupada la arquera, por desgracia los problemas no venían solos y en ese momento apareció del cielo nada menos que Arquímedes en su forma titán y con su armadura. El malvado dragón descendió a tanta velocidad del aire, que aplastó a dos rebeldes matándolos al instante.

Los rebeldes al ver a Arquímedes, no dudaron en lanzarse a por él para atacarlo. Arquímedes sonrió con una expresión cruel y con su garra, agarró el cuello de uno y lo usó para golpear a otro dragón que iba ha atacarlo. Con su garra le rompió el cuello al rebelde, matándolo así y luego lo tiró al suelo con desprecio. Otros dos dragones trataron de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Arquímedes atravesó a uno con su cola y luego con este golpeó al otro. Finalmente tiró al suelo al que tenía atravesándolo con su cola.

Magma: ¡Arquímedes!

Dijo el dragón mirando con odio a Arquímedes. El dragón al ver al antiguo rey, se rió levemente mientras comentaba.

Arquímedes: Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí? A nada menos que el antiguo rey de Dracocem. El más débil y patético de los dragones. Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Eres el actual líder de los rebeldes ¿Quién lo diría? Si te escogieron como líder precisamente a ti, es que estaban desesperados.

Decía con burla el gran dragón rojo. Magma mirando con furia a Arquímedes, le respondió.

Magma: Arquímedes. Maldito dragón traidor. Por fin vas a pagar por tus crímenes.

Le decía Magma con odio en su voz. Arquímedes riéndose, le contestó.

Arquímedes: ¿Mis crímenes? ¿Cuáles? ¿El de llevar a Draconem el lugar que le corresponde? ¿El de ser la raza dominante que esclavice a los demás? En serio, Magma. Te hice un favor quitándote el trono. Si alguien tenía que ser rey, ese era yo.

Decía el dragón titán. Magma se lanzó hacía Arquímedes dispuesto a golpearlo. Arquímedes lanzó un puñetazo con intención de pararlo, pero asombrosamente Magma lo esquivó con destreza y saltó directo hacia su cara dándole un fuerte puñetazo y luego un coletazo para terminar con una patada que hizo retroceder a Arquímedes unos pasos. El dragón titán se pasó la garra para ver que le había hecho algo de sangre y luego mirando a Magma, sonrió y dijo.

Arquímedes: Te noto diferente. Te veo más fuerte.

Le comentaba el dragón malvado, observando que Magma parecía más fuerte y tenía mayor masa muscular. Magma mirando con una expresión asesina a Arquimedes, le respondió.

Magma: Sí. Llevo entrenando mucho tiempo, a la espera del día en que te pudiera matarte con mis propias garras traidor.

Arquímedes: ¿Matarme a mí? Ja, ja, ja. Por favor. Soy un dragón titán, la forma más poderosa que puede adoptar un dragón. Nadie puede derrotarme en absoluto.

Magma: No decías precisamente eso cuando trataste de huir como un conejo asustado, cuando vistes que aquel alicornio era mucho más poderoso que tú. Mentiría si te dijera que no disfrute viéndote temblar de miedo como la gran rata cobarde que eres en realidad.

Se burlaba Magma ahora de Arquímedes. Aquello bastó para que el dragón titán se enfureciera.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito Magma! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a la cara? ¡Ahora si que podré terminar el trabajo que dejé a medias en Draconem! ¡Y esta vez no tienes a ese alicornio para que te salve!

Amenazaba el dragón sacando una cuchilla de energía de su brazo derecho. Magma en posición de combate, le respondió.

Magma: Esta vez pienso dar batalla, engendro.

Cormag: No estáis solo, jefe.

Apareció Cormag al lado de Magma.

Ceniza: Yo lucharé a vuestro lado, Magma.

Aparecía también Ceniza al lado de Magma. Arquímedes al verlo, comentó.

Arquímedes: Vaya, vaya. Nada menos que mi antiguo amigo Ceniza y el traidor del reino Cormag. Tres pájaros de un tiro. Sin duda mi día de suerte.

Cormag: Ya veremos si es tu día de suerte, maldito traidor.

Le gritaba enfadado Cormag, adoptando éste su forma guerrera.

Ceniza: Pese a nuestras diferencias, nosotros tenemos un enemigo común y no dudaremos en plantarte cara.

Completaba Ceniza adoptando también forma guerrera.

Magma: Me da igual contra quien sea. Arquímedes es mío y nadie más que yo lo va a matar.

Completaba Magma, adoptando este último forma guerrera, donde resaltaba de los otros dos dragones por ser algo mayor que éstos. Arquímedes viendo a Magma con aquella forma, no pudo evitar quedar algo sorprendido.

Arquímedes: Interesante. Si no fuera porque se que eres muy religioso. Casi diría que quieres adoptar la forma titán como yo.

Magma: No necesito esa forma para matarte, traidor.

Arquímedes: Entonces veamos tu teoría.

Magma y Arquímedes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y cuando se encontraron, se lanzaron golpes el uno contra el otro. Magma logró conectarle un puñetazo en la cara de Arquímedes, pero este último le conecto un puñetazo en el estomago de Magma casándole todo el aire y hacer que se arrodillara. Arquímedes alzó ambos brazos y le golpeó por arriba dejándolo contra el suelo. Iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Magma con su cola le agarró una de sus patas y tiró de ella haciéndole caer al suelo.

Cormag sin perder tiempo, aprovechó que Arquímedes estaba en el suelo para atravesarlo con su lanza, pero Arquímedes sacando de nuevo su cuchilla de energía, bloqueó el ataque y luego lo desvió haciendo que la lanza se clavara en el suelo al lado de la cabeza de Arquímedes. Ahí le agarró de la cabeza de Cormag con su garra y lo tiró al suelo.

Cuando Arquímedes se levantó, Ceniza logró darle una patada en la espalda. Arquímedes rápidamente se giró para golpearle con su brazo, pero Ceniza lo esquivó echándose para atrás.

Magma se lanzó hacia Arquímedes pillándolo desprevenido y le agarró de la armadura, empleando una enorme fuerza, logró levantar al dragón titán solo con sus brazos.

Tanto Ceniza y Magma como el propio Arquímedes, no se esperaban algo semejante. Que pese al enorme tamaño de Arquímedes, Magma lograra levantarlo por encima de su cabeza, para acto seguido estrellar la cabeza contra el suelo.

Magma alzó su garra con intención de atravesar la cara del dragón traidor, pero Arquímedes le agarró la cabeza con su garra y se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo alzó del suelo a Magma. Arquímedes mirando molesto a Magma que luchaba por liberarse de la garra en su cabeza, le dijo a éste.

Arquímedes: Maldito insecto. Admito que me pillo por sorpresa que un antiguo cobarde como tú me plantase cara, pero voy a solucionar esto ya.

Arquímedes alzó su garra con intención de atravesar a Magma. Ceniza y Cormag fueron a ayudar a Magma, pero justo cuando Arquímedes iba a lanzar su ataque, una flecha de luz le atravesó el brazo donde sujetaba a Magma, haciendo que lo soltase. El dragón titán soltó un gran rugido de dolor, mientras se agarraba el brazo donde tenía la flecha de luz. Todos vieron que el autor del ataque de flecha, fue de nada menos que de Eye Fox apuntando a Arquímedes con el arco de luz.

Fox: ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo!

Le gritó desafiante la arquera, disparando otra flecha de luz al cielo donde luego se convirtió en un triangulo de luz con un circulo dentro, y de ella surgió un sin fin de flechas de luz que iban golpeando a Arquímedes, obligando al gran dragón a retroceder.

Rápidamente tanto Eye Fox como Ceniza y Cormag, se pusieron delante de Magma para protegerlo de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Condenada, pony ¿Qué he de hacer para que la maldita patrulla me deje hacer las cosas?

Decía enfadado el dragón y ahí Eye Fox le respondió desafiante.

Fox: Cuando dejes la tiranía y te entregues, monstruo.

Le respondió arquera, apuntando al dragón con su Arco del Cielo preparando ya una flecha de luz y lista para disparar. Cormag y Ceniza preocupados por Magma, trataron de ver como estaba éste.

Cormag: Jefe ¿Está bien?

Preguntaba Cormag mientras Magma de rodillas en el suelo y con una garra en la cara, apartando dicha garra, se le veía los ojos de Magma algo dilatados y enseñando los dientes apretados. Ahí respondió.

Magma: Arquímedes...Matar...Despedazarlo...

Ceniza: ¿Magma...?

Antes de que alguien dijese algo, Magma salio apartando bruscamente a los dos dragones y Eye Fox tuvo que apartarse para no ser atropellada. Magma como una fiera, se lanzaba hacia Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Eso. Ven a por mí, para que te mate.

Decía el dragón titán apuntando con su brazo a Magma y surgiendo de ella un cañón listo para disparar. Finalmente disparó un rayo láser, pero Magma lo esquivó echándose a un lado y saltando encima de Arquímedes agarrandole de los brazos y dándole un brutal mordisco en el cuello de Arquímedes donde no tenía protección. Arquímedes no podía sentir demasiado dolor gracias a las duras escamas que tenía en su forma titán. Pese a ello, Magma seguía mordiéndole con mayor fuerza todavía, logrando marcar poco a poco sus dientes en el cuello de su enemigo.

Ceniza, Cormag y Eye Fox se apartaron para esquivar el disparo perdido de Arquímedes. Éstos ahora veían como Magma tenía agarrado a Arquímedes, mientras le mordía brutalmente el cuello.

Fox: (Es lo que me estaba temiendo. El terrazine que tiene en su cuerpo, le está afectando a la mente).

Pensaba para sí Eye Fox, mirando preocupada la escena mientras apuntaba con su arco hacia Arquímedes. Arquímedes logró quitárselo de encima y tirarlo al suelo mientras con una garra se sujetaba el lugar donde le mordió Magma. Alzó su pie con intención de pisotearlo, pero Magma echándose a un lado y luego agarrandole la pata con que iba a pisarle, le hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayera boca abajo en el suelo. Magma sin perder tiempo saltó sobre él como un depredador y le agarró del cuello a Arquímedes comenzando a estrangularlo. Los ojos de Magma estaban ya bastante dilatados, mientras una furia asesina lo dominaba.

Cormag: ¿Qué le pasa a Magma? Nunca le vi actuar de esa manera.

Comentaba el dragón, mirando preocupado la escena.

Ceniza: Eye Fox. Dispara una de tus flechas.

Le pedía Ceniza a Eye Fox. La arquera manteniendo el arco, le respondió.

Fox: No tengo un blanco claro. Podría dar a Magma por error estando los dos tan juntos.

Respondía este preocupada de acertar por error a Magma en vez de Arquímedes. Arquímedes agarró con su cola a Magma por el cuello y tiró de ella para quitárselo de encima. Arquímedes logró levantarse, pero Magma aun le tenía fuertemente agarrado del cuello. Arquímedes trató de cogerle de la cara con su garra, pero Magma le mordió con fuerza con sus dientes, apretándolos con mayor fuerza sus dientes en dicha garra.

Después de hacer un gran esfuerzo, logró quitarse a Magma de encima y tirarlo al suelo para luego tratar de disparar una de sus llamaradas. Eye Fox vio allí su oportunidad.

Fox: ¡Ahora!

Eye Fox disparó una flecha de luz que atravesó el hombro de Arquímedes pese a la armadura, haciendo que el dragón gritase de dolor.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si quiero acabar con Magma, debo eliminaros a vosotros primero!

Rugía furioso el dragón. En ese momento algo ocurrió. Magma abrió los ojos, pero estaban sus pupilas completamente dilatadas e inyectadas en sangre. Rápidamente se levantó, pero en vez de apoyarse sobre sus patas traseras, caminaba a cuatro patas como un animal. Aquello captó la atención de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¿Magma?

El eludido no respondió. Magma soltó un enorme rugido como si un animal fuese y fue corriendo a cuatro patas hacia Arquímedes. Antes de que Arquímedes tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Magma placó contra él derribándolo al suelo y rápidamente Magma se puso encima y comenzó a darle brutales puñetazos en la cara de Arquímedes sin parar, todo eso al mismo tiempo que Magma rugía como una fiera sin parar mientras una furia ciega lo dominaba por completo.

Ceniza y Cormag no comprendían aquel estado de furia de Magma. En todo el tiempo que lo conocían, jamás le vieron en un estado semejante. En cambio, Eye Fox ya temía lo que le pasaba a Magma.

Fox: (Es lo que me temía. El terrazine ya le está afectando al cerebro. Ahora actúa como una bestia enloquecida en vez de como un dragón civilizado).

Pensaba para sí preocupada la arquera, mientras veía como Magma atacaba sin piedad a Arquímedes. El dragón titán le agarró de la cabeza a Magma y desde su armadura de los brazos, le soltó una potente descarga eléctrica haciendo gritar de dolor a Magma y quitárselo de encima lanzándolo al aire. Magma en el aire se reincorporó y aterrizó en el suelo a cuatro patas, mirando a Arquímedes como si una presa a matar se tratase, al mismo tiempo que le rugía. Arquímedes mirando el estado de Magma, le dijo.

Arquímedes: No sé que te pasa, pero casi me está empezando a gustar ese instinto asesino que tienes ahora. Ya no te portas como el cobarde que vi aquella noche durante la cena en que traté de asesinarte.

Le comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, mientras Magma no le respondió, simplemente le rugió como un animal salvaje.

Arquímedes: Mejor. Así matarte será más placentero.

Dijo este apuntando con sus brazos armados a Magma, dispuesto a eliminarle a tiros.

Mientras en otro lugar. Darkwing y Rebeca con sus armaduras Bankai y Sherrys como afinidad metal, iban matando a bio dragones. Junto a ellos estaban los trillizos, Lyndon, Lily y Bit que luchaban contra mas bio dragones.

Dark: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritó Darkwing atravesando con su Mega Arma con hoja de oscuridad en la cabeza de un dragón y matándolo en el proceso.

Rebeca: No esta mal. Ahora yo.

Rebeca con el Lirio, esquivó la dentellada de un bio dragon y con el hacha el atravesó el casco acabando con este.

Rebeca: Bien. Uno menos.

Sherrys: Señorita Rebeca. Señorita Darkwing. Mirad eso.

Decía el gato señalando con su zarpa una parte del lago que tenía algo extraño. Parecía como el agua de ese lugar se volviera oscura y tóxica. Aquello llamó la atención del grupo.

Neptuno: ¿Qué le pasa a ese lugar?

Minerva: No lo sé, pero mejor ir a mirar.

Lyndon: No sé yo. Me da muy mala espina eso.

El grupo fue ha mirarlo de cerca y se sorprendieron de ver a dragones rebeldes tirados en el suelo, no heridos, pero si sin apenas fuerzas. Aquello los extraño.

Minerva se acercó a unos de los dragones echados en el suelo para ver que le pasaba.

Minerva: Amigo ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba esta al dragón. Este débilmente trató de decirla.

Rebelde: El agua...Alejaos del agua...

Decía el rebelde con problemas para hablar, e incluso parecía tener problemas para respirar.

Dark: ¿El agua?

Darkwing miraba el agua del enorme lago o al menos la parte de distinto color. Notó que el agua estaba como cubierta de una sustancia oscura, viendo a peces muertos flotando en el agua. Daba la impresión de que dicha agua estaba como envenenada.

Rebeca: Algo pasa aquí. Y no me gusta lo que veo.

Comentaba la chica humana, mirando con desconfianza el agua. Acto seguido se oyó un grito femenino que alertó al grupo.

Bit: Localizado origen del grito.

Respondía Bit señalando el lugar y ahí vieron a una dragona rebelde siendo acorralada por un dragón mutante.

El dragón en cuestión era de escamas moradas, con un extraño humo verde que surgía de su cuerpo y una saliva verde que sobresalía de su rostro. Su tamaño era algo más pequeño en comparación con otros dragones mutantes, casi comparables a los trillizos cuando adoptaba su forma guerrera.

La dragona asustada retrocedía, mientras el mutante se la acercaba y con una sonrisa perversa la decía.

Dragon mutante: Je, je, je. No te vayas, preciosa. Ven con el bueno de Venonark*.

 *** Hecho con ayuda de Gunsmith-6798, donde le agradezco la ayuda para la creación de dicho dragón.**

Decía perversamente el dragón, acercándose más y más hacia la dragona con perversas intenciones. Darkwing viendo eso, quiso intervenir para salvar a la dragona.

Dark: ¡Aléjate de ella!

Gritó Darkwing volando a toda velocidad hacia el dragón.

Neptuno: ¡Darkwing! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Darkwing se lanzó hacia el dragón morado y este último se giró, justo para recibir una dura patada por parte de Darkwing que lo mandó volando y se estrellara contra varias rocas hasta caer al suelo.

Dragón: Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Agradecía la dragón a la alicornio. Darkwing sonriendo, la respondió.

Dark: No es nada. Y ahora aléjate.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces y la dragona se marchó corriendo de allí. El resto del grupo se reunió con ella, mientras el dragón violeta se levantaba tosiendo un poco y estando a un lado de una formación rocosa, miró al grupo y les dijo.

Venonark: Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí? A miembros de la llamada Patrulla Harmony. Os estaba esperando.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Justo en ese momento, la formación rocosa que tenía encima, se le cayó un pedazo de roca aterrizando justo en el pie del dragón. El dragón confuso, miró su pie que le había pillado la roca. Acto seguido gritó de dolor para luego comenzar a dar saltos con una sola pata mientras se sujetaba la pata adolorida con sus garras.

El dragón saltaba de un lado a otro gritando de dolor, mientras al grupo se les formaba una gota se sudor en la cabeza por la escena que veían.

Dark: Vaya birria de dragón. Es un quejica. Ya no los hacen como antes.

Comentaba Darkwing con expresión "-_-" debido a la penosa actuación del dragón. Rebeca echando las manos detrás de la cabeza, tuvo que darla la razón.

Rebeca: Sí. La verdad es que parece bastante tonto.

Sherrys: Muy tonto diría yo.

Completaba Sherrys mientras se rascaba la oreja con una de sus patas.

Lily: Hasta yo soy más dragón que él.

Lyndon: Buf...No creo que pueda sacar nada valioso de ese bicho.

Comentaba algo aburrido el grifo y la dragoncilla. El dragón parando de saltar, miró al grupo y les dijo.

Venonark: Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de lado estas cosas sin importancia y centrémonos en lo importante. En eliminaros.

Les decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. El grupo en cambio, no veían amenaza alguna en este dragón.

Volviendo al laboratorio, Alabaster estaba acorralado por la patrulla y Alexandra.

Mike: Bien, doctor Alebaster.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Respondía el doctor, enfadado por la pronunciación equivocada de su nombre.

Mike: Lo que sea ¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar? Parece un laboratorio de híbridos.

Alabaster: ¡Nunca lo sabrás, pony!

Respondió gritando el doctor golpeando con su puño un botón que tenía detrás suya. En ese momento, la celda de contención que retenía al híbrido se abrió, liberándolo así. El híbrido salió de la celda volando y parándose delante del doctor dándole la espalda. El grupo se puso en guardia.

Mike: Chicos, cuidado. Híbrido a la vista.

Vulcan: No importa. Lo vamos a machacar.

Decía Vulcan sacando el Martillo Atronador. Alabaster mirando a Alexandra y con una sonrisa perversa, la dijo.

Alabaster: ¿Te acuerdas de él, Alexandra? Trataste de destruirlo cuando atacaste aquel conboy necron en el bosque Everfree.

Le decía el doctor, mientras el híbrido centraba su vista en Alexandra. El doctor al notarlo, la dijo a Alexandra con una sonrisa perversa.

Alabaster: Porque por lo visto, él si te recuerda ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el doctor de forma perversa. Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Ghost: ¿De qué habla este tipo, Alexandra?

Alexandra: Después. Ahora tenemos problemas más grandes.

Respondía la yegua empuñando su ballesta contra el híbrido, mientras se ponía junto al grupo.

Alabaster: Bien, criatura mía. Ve y acaba con esa maldita patrulla por el amo.

Le ordenaba el doctor al híbrido y este obedeciendo al doctor, se lanzó hacia la patrulla dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Como ves, nos ha pasado de todo ese día.

La comentaba el grifo a Jill. La grifo escuchando atentamente, respondió.

Jill: Así que tuvisteis muchos problemas.

Lyndon: Desde luego. Ataques por todos lados y nuestro equipo dividido. Cuando parecía que las cosas no se iban a poner más tensas, las cosas se ponen todavía más y más feas.

Decía el grifo poniéndose con su libro.

Jill: Por favor, Lyndon. Continua. Necesito saber que más ha pasado.

Lyndon: Con gusto.

Respondía el grifo, listo para continuar con su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	60. Cap 59 Peligro Bajo el Agua 2º Parte

**Capítulo 59**

 **Peligro Bajo el Agua 2º Parte**

Lyndon: Bueno ¿Por dónde iba?

Jill: En la parte donde el alicornio y su grupo se enfrentaban al híbrido junto con Alexandra. De la patrulla en tierra se enfrentaban a un grupo de robots asesinos. De que Magma loco de remate combatía a Arquímedes. Y finalmente cuando la alicornio sombría y la humana junto con los otros, se enfrentaban al dragón quejica.

Le respondía la grifo. Lyndon emulando una sonrisa como si se diera cuenta de algo por primera vez, la respondió a ésta.

Lyndon: ¡Ahhh...! Eso. Ahora me pongo con esa parte. Debo decir que en todos lados no lo tuvimos fácil. Especialmente el alicornio y su grupo con el híbrido, como la alicornio sombría y su grupo contra el dragón.

Jill: ¿Hablas en serio? Porque como me lo contaste, ese dragón no parecía gran cosa.

Lyndon: Como se dice en mi profesión, las cosas nunca son como uno espera que sean.

Decía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Darkwing, Rebeca, Sherrys, Lily, Lyndon, Bit y los trillizos estaban enfrente de un dragón conocido como Venonark. Comparando con otros dragones mutantes, éste no parecía gran cosa por así decirlo.

Venonark: Este será el último día que viváis, patrulla. Yo, el más grande y poderoso de los dragones, Venonark, os destruiré aquí mismo en nombre de nuestro poderoso rey.

Decía de forma dramática el dragón, mientras unas nubes de tormenta se formaba encima de él. Rebeca cruzada de brazos sin mostrarse intimidada en absoluto, le respondió algo dudosa.

Rebeca: ¿Tú el más poderoso de los dragones?

Dark: Eso ya es difícil de creer.

Comentaban ambas chicas, mirando al dragón que estaba a espaldas del grupo. El dragón al darse cuenta de ello, se giró y les dijo al grupo.

Venonark: Por supuesto. Soy el más poderoso de los dragones y os aplastaré aquí y ahora.

Decía esto, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo echaba un extraño gas. Darkwing y Rebeca se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron con la cabeza. Ambas se tele transportaron justo delante del dragón para sorpresa de Venonark. Las dos chica echaron para atrás sus brazos, mientras aplicaban la habilidad de la Armadura Espíritu envolviendo sus brazos del metal negro. Las dos lanzaron un doble puñetazo a la cara del dragón que lo mandaron volando y estrellarse contra unas rocas. El grupo observaba aquello sin demasiado interés.

Lyndon: ¿Alguien le apetece jugar a las cartas? Algo me dice que esto será bastante aburrido.

Preguntaba el grifo sin demasiado interés en el dragón, que demostraba ser bastante débil. Ahí Lily apoyándose en Sherrys para mantener el equilibrio en una sola pata, le respondió al grifo.

Lily: Si lo llego a saber, ni vengo. La verdad es que ese dragón no parece siquiera gran cosa.

Sherrys: Concuerdo contigo, pequeña. La verdad es que creo que las chicas pueden machacar a esa cosa sin esfuerzo alguno.

Completaba el gato.

Urano: No sé. Creo que esta vez no nos van a necesitar. Las chicas lo tienen todo dominado.

Neptuno: La verdad es que ni siquiera valga la pena que nos unamos a ellas para pulverizar a este dragón.

Comentaban los dos hermanos. En cambio Minerva, miraba al llamado Venonark no muy convencida.

Minerva: (Que raro ¿Por qué enviarían a un dragón tan débil a luchar? No parece gran cosa).

Pensaba para sí la dragona. Bit al notar el gesto pensando de la dragona, la preguntó.

Bit: ¿Algún problema, Minerva?

Minerva: ¿Qué? Oh, no. No es nada.

Respondía la dragona, aunque en el fondo sentía que algo no iba demasiado bien.

Mientras tanto, Venonark se levantó y enfadado, las gritó a ambas chicas.

Venonark: ¡Condenadas mocosas! ¡Ahora veréis lo que es meterse con el gran Venonark!

Pese a las palabras de amenaza del dragón, Darkwing y Rebeca no parecían preocupadas en absoluto.

Dark: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.

Rebeca: Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte y ya está. Así te evitas la humillación en cuanto te pateemos el trasero (Ay, madre. Ya hablo como Mike).

Respondía ambas chicas con expresión aburrida. Ninguna parecía tomar en serio al dragón, cosa que a Venonark le molesto. Al final el dragón las dijo a éstas.

Venonark: Como queráis, pero luego no me vengáis llorando diciendo "por favor, señor dragón. No nos haga daño. No somos más que una pony y una chica indefensa".

Decía el dragón con las garras juntas y con ojos llorosos en plan anime. Las dos chicas no dijeron nada. Simplemente soltaron las dos un bostezo de aburrimiento.

El dragón molesto por ello, absorbió aire por la boca y luego lanzó bolas de veneno contra las chicas. Darkwing y Rebeca las esquivaron sin demasiados problemas. Darkwing se deslizó por debajo del dragón, al mismo tiempo que le ataba una de las pasta del dragón con su Látigo de Condenación. Una vez al otro lado, la alicornio tiró de ella haciendo caer al dragón, justo para que Rebeca debajo de éste, le golpease la cara con la parte plana de su hacha Lirio y lo lanzara de nuevo al aire. Ambas chicas concentraron su magia y lanzaron un sin fin de disparos mágicos que le dieron de lleno a Venonark, para luego caer al suelo adolorido.

Las dos chicas juntas miraron al dragón y con sonrisas burlonas, le comentaron a éste.

Rebeca: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, dragoncete?

Dark: ¿Has tenido ya bastante ya?

Rebeca: Sí. No nos vengas diciendo "por favor, no me hagáis más daño".

Dark: "No soy más que un pobre dragón indefenso".

Se burlaban las dos chicas del dragón. El resto del grupo se rió por ello. Venonark molesto se levantó y las dijo a ambas.

Venonark: Condenadas mocosas ¿No sabéis que nunca debéis subestimar a vuestro enemigo? Que incultas sois.

Decía el dragón, donde acto seguido comenzó a aspirar aire. Ahí todos vieron que el dragón comenzaba a hincharse los músculos. Darkwing y Rebeca sin darle tiempo a más, saltaron hacia el dragón con sus brazos aun con el metal negro y gritaron las dos a la vez.

Dark: ¡Ahora verás lo inculta que somos!

Rebeca: ¡Te vamos a dar lo tuyo!

Gritaron ambas chicas, lanzando un doble puñetazo en el estomago del dragón, pero lo único que hicieron fue salir rebotando para caer al suelo a unos metros.

El grupo miró sorprendido como el dragón era ahora dos veces más grande. Los músculos como la barriga estaban enormemente hinchados y el dragón tenía la boca cerrada, conteniendo el aire cosa que se notaba por los carillos hinchados.

Venonark: Ahora corred, mocosas y os salvareis la vida. Sino os aplastaré como cucarachas.

Amenaza el dragón que seguía en el sitio. Ahora el grupo entero se puso en guardia al verlo con ese tamaño.

Sherrys: Cuidado, señorita Rebeca. Ahora este monstruo parece querer pelear en serio.

Advertía el gato a su dueña en posición de combate, listo para saltar hacia el dragón en caso de que este ataque.

Neptuno: Si hace algo, le atacamos entre todos.

Bit: Armas a punto.

Decía Bit sacando múltiples armas de su cuerpo. Lyndon apuntaba al dragón con su ballesta listo para disparar en caso de ataque, Lily alzaba sus garras lista para pelear. Darkwing y Rebeca se levantaron y en posición en guardia, le dijeron desafiantes al dragón.

Dark: No nos asustas, dragón.

Rebeca: Sí. No nos impresionas en absoluto.

Lily: Chicas. Creo que no deberíais andar en plan chulitas las dos. Si algo sé, es que este tipo de cosas pueden tornarse a peor.

Las advertía la dragona. Darkwing ahí la respondió.

Dark: Por favor. No es más que un fantasma ¿Verdad?

El dragón abrió los ojos y nervioso trató de decir algo.

Venonark: Eh...Pues...

El dragón miraba a otro lado, mientras una gota de sudor le caía de la cabeza.

Rebeca: Darkwing tiene razón. Venga. Atácanos si tienes narices.

Le retaba la chica empuñando esta la Lirio. El dragón ahora comenzó a sudar levemente.

El grupo entero estaba en guardia esperando cualquier cosa. El dragón estaba parado en el sitio sin moverse lo más mínimo, sudando a mares. Darkwing y Rebeca miraban desafiantes al dragón, esperando cualquier ataque proveniente de éste.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno donde nadie se movía nada en absoluto. La tensión crecía por momentos. El dragón seguía parado en el sitio, sintiéndose más y más nervioso mientras sudaba más y más. Darkwing y Rebeca en posición de pelea, seguían ambas en el sitio sin apartar la vista en el dragón.

Finalmente tras un tiempo que parecía que se hacía eterno, el dragón con un rubor en la cara, dijo.

Venonar: Yo...No puedo...Lo siento...

Nada más decir eso, todo el mundo cayo al suelo al estilo anime, mientras el dragón volvía a su tamaño normal.

Lily: Vaya...Supongo que me dejé llevar un poco por mi imaginación. Je, je, je.

Decía riéndose levemente la dragoncilla con un leve rubor en la cara, mientras pasaba tímidamente su garra de detrás de la cabeza. Darkwing y Rebeca muy molestar por el número del dragón, le dijeron a éste.

Dark: Muy gracioso. Tanto darte aires de superioridad y resulta que no eres gran cosa.

Rebeca: Sí. En el fondo no eres más que poca cosa. Cualquiera de nosotros podría darte la paliza de tu vida sin ni siquiera sudar.

Le decía molestas ambas chicas. Ahí Venonark las respondió.

Venonark: Je, je, je. Muchos aires os dais las dos, pero en el fondo no sois más que unas chiquillas.

Dijo el dragón en plan burla. Aquello captó la atención de ambas chicas.

Dark: ¿Cómo dices?

Rebeca: ¿Qué insinuas?

Venonark: Es lo que sois en realidad. Dos pequeñas mocosas en edad de crecimiento ¿Decidme? ¿Qué pretendéis hacer exactamente? ¿Haceros una liposucción para quitaros la grasa que os hacen parecer gordas y rellenas?

Las decía el dragón a Darkwing y a Rebeca, cosa que las molesto bastante a las chicas por la insinuación del dragón.

Lyndon: Oh, oh. Ese dragón está jugando con fuego.

Lily: Ay, ay, ya. Se la está jugando como tú bien dices.

Sherrys: Si algo no la gusta a mi dueña, es que la insulten su físico.

Comentaba el grifo, la dragona y el gato, estando los tres preocupados por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello. El dragón siguió hablando.

Venonark: ¿O acaso queréis haceros una cara nueva para quitaros esas caras de gorrinas que tenéis por rostro?

Darkwing y Rebeca apretaron los dientes de furia, mientras unas venas hinchadas de las formaba en al cabeza. Lyndon levemente asustado, retrocedió levemente y agarró con sus garras la chaqueta que se había quitado Rebeca y lanzado hacia él. Finalmente ambas chicas le gritaron completamente furiosas al dragón.

Dark: ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos de esa manera?

Rebeca: ¡Te vas a tragar esas palabras!

Ambas: ¡TE VAS A ENTERAAAR...!

Gritaron ambas chicas envolviendo por completo brazos y piernas con la Armadura Espíritu y Rebeca formar sus alas mágicas, se lanzaron volando hacia el dragón que miraba preocupado como se le lanzaban a por él ambas chicas. Ahí las dos comenzaron a darle entre las dos una interminable lluvia de puñetazos y patadas al dragón.

Dark: ¡A ti si que te vamos a hacer una cara nueva...!

Rebeca: ¡De tal modo que no te va a reconocer ni tu propia madre..!

Gritaban furiosas ambas chicas sin dejar de sacudir al dragón en toda su cara, mientras Venonark las recibía todas sin poder hacer nada. Ambas chicas golpeaban con tanta furia y saña que arrastraban rápidamente al dragón por el suelo. Los trillizos, Lyndon, Lily y Sherrys miraban la escena con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Urano: Mi madre...Como se han puesto las dos.

Neptuno: Dan miedo verlas enfadadas así.

Lyndon: Nunca hagas enfurecer a una chica, especialmente si es sobre su físico. Esa es mi norma con las mujeres.

Bit: Se detectan en Darkwing y Rebeca grandes niveles de furia.

Sherrys: Eso se ve a kilómetros, mi amigo de hojalata.

Finalmente las dos chicas dan entre las dos un puñetazo en conjunto en toda la cara del dragón, que lo mandaron volando y estrellarse contra múltiples rocas. Las dos chicas se bajaron al suelo para recobrar el aliento. Ambas chicas iban respirando de forma agitada por la boca, mientras veían al dragón levantarse de nuevo. Sherrys miraba al dragón donde en ese momento, notó algo raro en dicho dragón.

Sherrys: (Que raro. Con la de golpes que ha recibido por parte de las dos, y está como si nada. Y lo peor de todo. Es que la señorita Rebeca y la señorita Darkwing están comenzando a cansarse).

Pensaba el gato mirando con sospecha, ya que como éste pensaba, inexplicablemente el dragón estaba como si nada sin ningún tipo de rasguño, mientras Darkwing y Rebeca estaban ya algo cansadas.

Minerva: ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Dadle su merecido a ese miserable!

Lily: ¡Sí! ¡Enseñadle a ese imbecil a no burlarse de las chicas 10 como nosotras!

Las animaban ambas dragones que estaban también molestas por la insinuación que había hecho antes Venonark. Ambas chicas miraron a las dragonas y las sonrieron. Luego se miraron la una a la otra y comentaron.

Dark: Vamos a terminar con esto.

Rebeca: Sí. Vamos a acabar con él. Sin duda esta será la victoria más fácil de nuestra vida.

Dark: Ya lo creo.

Ambas sonrieron y se lanzaron hacia el dragón, donde inexplicablemente Venonark sonreía perversamente.

Darkwing lanzó un puñetazo contra el dragón, pero ahí ocurrió algo inesperado. El dragón venenoso paró el ataque de Darkwing con el brazo para sorpresa de ésta.

Dark: ¿Qué?

Rebeca trató de darle un patada lateral en un lado del dragón, pero el dragón venenoso también paró el ataque con su otro brazo.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo?

Antes de que estas pudieran reaccionar, el dragón se giró sobre sí mismo y golpeó a ambas chicas con su cola, tirando a ambas contra el suelo. El grupo miró sorprendido aquello.

Bit: Chicas ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Lyndon: ¿Necesitáis que os echen una garra?

Ambas chicas tras levantarse, negaron con la cabeza y respondieron.

Rebeca: No. Tranquilos. Lo tenemos todo bajo control.

Dark: Sí. Solo tuvo un golpe de suerte. Ahora verá ese tipo.

Las dos chicas volvieron ha lanzarse contra el dragón. Volvieron a atacarlo, pero el dragón simplemente saltó esquivando así el ataque como si nada y luego agarrando a ambas chicas con sus garras por la cintura de ambas. Tenía a ambas chicas agarradas, impidiendo que éstas escaparan.

Dark: ¡Suéltanos, monstruos!

Rebeca: ¡Sino verás!

Ambas chicas trataban de liberarse, pero no podían. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentían bastante cansadas las dos.

Dark: ¿Qué me pasa?

Rebeca: ¿Por qué me siento tan cansada?

El resto del grupo veían que Darkwing y Rebeca estaban en problemas. Así que decidieron ayudarlas.

Minerva: ¡Aguantad, chicas!

Sherrys: ¡Allá vamos, señorita Rebeca!

El grupo fue a ayudarlos. Los trillizos rodearon al dragón y trataron de atacarlo al mismo tiempo que trataban de liberar a Darkwing y Rebeca.

Venonark: Eso no os servirá.

Decía el dragón que inexplicablemente ahora parecía más fuerte y se movía a mayor velocidad, llegando a golpear con sus patas traseras y cola a los trillizos donde derribó a éstos contra el suelo.

Sherrys: ¡Suelta a mi ama y a su amiga, monstruo!

Lily: ¡Sino te vamos a dar un buen repaso!

Gritaban el gato y la dragoncilla, donde ambos saltaron hacia el dragón dispuestos ha hacerle trizas con sus garras. El dragón simplemente cogió aire y sopló con fuerza mandando a volar a ambos donde cayeron duramente a gran altura contra el suelo. Lyndon disparó una flecha contra el dragón, pero Venonark la desvió con su cola. El dragón aun sujetando a Darkwing y Rebeca, dijo.

Venonark: Je, je, je. Y ahora a devolveros lo que me habéis dado.

Decía el dragón lanzando levemente al aire a ambas chicas, y luego con sus puños golpeó en los estómagos de ambas chicas, sacándolas todo el aire que estas tenían dentro.

Bit: Suéltalas animal.

Decía Bit volando a reacción y logrando golpear el estomago del dragón, haciendo que se estrellara contra una roca. Bit agarró a las dos chicas y las depositó en el suelo.

Bit: ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Preguntaba el grifo. Ambas chicas asintiendo, respondieron.

Rebeca: Sí, Bit. Gracias.

Dark: No sé que me pasa. Por alguna razón me siento muy cansada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese dragón es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Rebeca: Propongo subir de nivel.

Dark: Estoy de acuerdo.

Sherrys: Aquí estoy, señorita Rebeca.

Dijo Sherrys adoptando su forma espectral. Darkwing alzando su brazalete plateado, gritó.

Dark: ¡Modo Lion Bankai!

Rebeca: ¡Fusión Sincronía!

Ambas chicas brillaron y Sherrys se fue a fusionar con su dueña, pero segundos después, la luz desapareció y ambas chicas seguían igual que antes. Aquello las extraño.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me he transformado?

Rebeca: ¿Qué pasa, Sherrys? ¿Por qué no ha funcionado la fusión?

Sherrys: No lo sé, señorita Rebeca. Es la primera vez que pasa.

En ese momento, las dos chicas cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose muy cansadas las dos.

Rebeca: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento cada vez más cansada?

Dark: No solo tú. Yo también me siento muy cansada.

Sherrys: Siento que me cuesta mantener las patas.

Decía el gato, sintiéndose que era incapaz de estar de pie. Los trillizos, Lyndon y Lily estaban igual.

Neptuno: Algo nos pasa...Ni siquiera podemos transformarnos.

Lily: Yo apenas puedo sostenerme de mis patitas.

Lyndon: Ay...Por alguna razón mi arco pesa mucho. No soy capaz siquiera de levantarlo

Se quejaban éstos. Ninguno comprendían como podían estar tan cansados y sin apenas fuerzas. Venonark que se estaba riendo perversamente, les comentó al grupo.

Venonark: Je, je, je. No sabéis que os pasa ¿Verdad? Yo se por qué.

Lily: ¿A qué te refieres, feo?

Le preguntaba retadora la dragoncilla. El dragón ahí la respondió.

Venonark: Je, je, je. Con gusto. Mirad ese lago tan bonito de ahí.

Decía el dragón señalando con su garra la parte del lago contaminado. Un desagradable olor provenía de dicho lago, obligando al grupo (salvo Bit por no tener olfato) a taparse la nariz.

Urano: ¡Puag...! ¡Que asco!

Lily: ¡Huele a huevos podridos!

Lyndon: Mi madre. Ni siquiera las alcantarillas del reino grifo olían tan mal.

Comentaban éstos asqueados por el desagradable olor que provenía del lago contaminado. El dragón ahí sonriendo malignamente, respondió.

Venonark: Es mi habilidad especial. Puedo contaminar el agua con solo el contacto de mi cuerpo. Una vez hecho eso, el agua contaminada desprende un veneno que se introducía poco a poco en los poros de vuestra piel, drenando así vuestra energía vital.

El grupo se sorprendió cuando el dragón les reveló aquel dato.

Dark: Maldito. Lo de antes, lo hiciste para cansarnos.

Rebeca: Y así quedaríamos debilitadas.

Lily: Eres un maldito tramposo.

Neptuno: Cierto. Pelea limpio, cobarde.

Le reprochaban éstos al dragón por emplear tácticas tan rastreras. Venonark lejos de molestarse, les respondió al grupo.

Venonark: Ja, ja, ja. Es culpa vuestra por no daros cuenta de mi habilidad venenosa. Ahora que estáis debilitados, sois presa fácil.

El grupo estaba preocupado porque sabían que el dragón tenía razón. Ahora estaban débiles y cansados para hacer frente al dragón. Venonark iba a atacar, hasta que unos disparos de misiles y láser lo detuvieron.

Bit: ¡Aléjate de mis amigos, monstruo!

Alzaba la voz Bit, sacando todo su arsenal delante del dragón.

Rebeca: ¡Bit!

Dark: Muy oportuno, amigo.

Venonark mirando a Bit, le dijo a modo de desprecio al robot.

Venonark: Crees que porque eres un robot y mi veneno no te afecta estás a salvo. Pues te equivocas. Puedo destrozarte aquí mismo.

Bit: Inténtalo, monstruo.

Venonark lanzó una baba venenosa hacia Bit. El robot grifo la esquivó y contraatacó disparando varias veces con sus brazos convertidos en cañones de energía, impactando varias veces al dragón. Venonark saltó tratando de golpear al robot, pero Bit activando sus reactores de alas y patas traseras lo esquivó. Ahí disparó un misil que emergió de su pecho impactando por completo en el dragón, causando una densa nube de humo. Parecía que había acabado con el dragón, cuando de repente surgió una garra que agarró la cabeza del robot y luego emergió Venonark. Luego el dragón aterrizó en el suelo con el robot todavía agarrado de la cabeza.

Venonark: Y ahora piérdete, chatarra.

Decía el dragón venenoso tirando a Bit al lago contaminado y perdiéndose bajo sus aguas oscuras.

Dark: ¡BIT!

Rebeca: ¡AMIGO...!

Gritaron ambas chicas preocupadas por su amigo robot. El dragón venenoso acercándose a a ambas chicas, las decía a éstas.

Venonark: Ahora os toca a vosotras.

Decía el dragón alzando su garra con intención de agarrar a Darkwing y Rebeca, donde ambas chicas trataban de lo posible de alejarse del dragón, pero estaban ambas tan cansadas que apenas podían moverse.

Justo cuando iba a agarrarlas, los trillizos, Lily, Sherrys y Lyndon se interpusieron agarrrando entre todos brazos y piernas a Venonark para impedir que se pudiera mover.

Minerva: ¡Aléjate de ellas, monstruo!

Sherrys: No permitiré que pongas tus sucias garras en mi dueña.

Lily: Tú toca a mis amigas y te arrancaré los brazos.

Lyndon: Maldita sea. Es la primera vez que defiendo algo con uñas y pico que no sea un tesoro. Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto, pero me da igual. No las vas a tocar.

Venonark: ¡Estupidos!

De un movimiento, Venonark se quitó de encima a todos éstos, tirandolos al suelo. Luego agarrando a Darkwing y Rebeca con sus garras en sus patas traseras a la alicornio y de las piernas a la chica, las llevó arrastrando al lago contaminado.

Dark: ¡Suéltanos, monstruo!

Rebeca: ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer lo que pensamos que vas a hacer!

Le gritaban ambas chicas tratando de liberarse, pero estaban tan debilitadas que no se podían liberarse en absoluto. El dragón riéndose perversamente, las dijo a éstas.

Venonark: Y ahora adiós.

Dijo el dragón, lanzando a ambas chicas al agua donde Darkwing y Rebeca se hundían en sus oscuras aguas.

Neptuno: ¡Darkwing...!

Lily: ¡Rebeca!

Sherrys: ¡Señorita Rebeca!

Lyndon: ¡Oh, no! ¡Ellas no!

Gritaban el grupo al ver a sus amigas hundirse en el agua. El dragón venenoso girando para ver a éstos, les decía con una sonrisa perversa.

Venonark: No os preocupéis. Vosotros seréis los siguientes.

Mientras tanto, Ocelot y los otros seguían luchando contra los extraños robots que acababan de aparecer.

Los ciberninjas saltando a gran altura, lanzaron infinidad de kunais contra Ocelot. El espadachín armado con sus tres espadas, desviaba todos los ataques. Una vez en el suelo los ciberninjas, Ocelot se cargó de energía en su armas, y comenzó a girar a modo de torbellino que avanzaba hacia los ciberninjas. Los ninjas retrocediendo a paso rápido al estilo ninja, trataban de evitar el tornado. Cuando Ocelot terminó, los ciberninjas se lanzaron a por él con intención de atravesarlo con sus armas, pero el espadachín con veloces movimientos de sus armas, logro deshacerse de sus atacantes.

Varios robots hacheros lanzaban sus hachas contra Blue Sky y Red Fire, mientras ambos ponis los esquivaban las primeras tandas, pero dichas hachas boomerang volvían obligando a Red Fire a esquivarlas y Blue Sky a alzar la Lanza Láser Gungnir para desviar dichas armas. Las hachas volvieron con sus dueños y se lanzaron al combate cercano atacando directamente a los dos.

Blue Sky bloqueaba los ataques de los hacheros y luego cuando tenía oportunidad los atacaba, pero los hacheros lo esquivaban con agilidad para luego lanzas sus hachas. Blue Sky pegó un salto hacia atrás para esquivar en el aire las hachas. Una vez en el suelo, los hacheros sin armas, se lanzaron hacia el paladín para atacarlo físicamente. Cuando las hachas boomerang volvieron, los hacheros se apartaron de Blue Sky, donde el paladín tuvo que ser rápido para esquivar dichas hachas.

Sky: Maldita sea. Estos tipos si que son buenos.

Comentaba el paladín, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques. Zoltark que observaba a lo lejos como los hacheros atacaban al paladín, se comunicó con los hacheros.

Zoltark: Realizad el ataque de la Orquídea de la Muerte.

Ordenaba el necron. En ese momento, cinco hacheros comenzaron a correr en círculos y en sentidos opuestos alrededor del paladín donde este último se mantenía en guardia.

Sky: ¿Qué están tramando estos tipos?

Se preguntaba el paladín manteniendo su lanza en alto y esperando cualquier ataque. En ese momento, los cinco hacheros pegaron un gran salto hacia el cielo y entre todos, juntaron sus hachas y entre los cinco adoptaron forma de orquídea estando sus hachas justo en el centro. Los hacheros sin deshacer su figura, descendieron hacia donde estaba el paladín para golpearlo con sus hachas. El paladín bloqueó el ataque con su lanza con gran esfuerzo por el violento choque de las hachas contra su lanza.

Sky: No voy a dejar que me partáis como un tronco así como así.

Decía desafiante el paladín haciendo fuerza, mientras su arma brillaba. Ahí creó una onda mágica que golpeó a los hacheros haciéndolos salir por los aires mientras el paladín gritaba. Segundos después, los hacheros cayeron duramente al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire armada con su Látigo Infernal, estaba siendo rodeada por los ciberninjas. Dichos robots ninjas no paraban de lanzar kunais contra la alicornio de fuego, mientras Red Fire con ágiles movimientos con su látigo, desviaba los ataques. Luego la yegua agitó su látigo mientras se iba cargando de fuego, justo cuando los ciberninjas iban a atacarla de forma cercana. Justo en el suelo alrededor de la alicornio, se formó varios círculos de fuego y de ella surgieron varias columnas de fuego que golpeó a los ciberninjas y destrozándolos por completo.

Red: ¿Qué os ha parecido eso?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la yegua, empuñando ésta su látigo. En ese instante, varios ciber ninjas saltaron al cielo quedando unos encima de otros. Desde esa posición, los ciberninjas lanzaron cuerdas negras con arpones en dirección a la alicornio. Red Fire tuvo que realizar varias volteretas hacia atrás para esquivar los arpones que se clavaban con violencia contra el suelo.

Red: Vale. Estos tipos van en serio.

Decía la alicornio lanzando su látigo de fuego contra los ciberninjas estando éstos aun en el aire, logrando golpear a todos éstos. Parecía que Red Fire había acabado con la amenaza, hasta que de improviso aparecieron más ciberninjas por detrás pillándola por sorpresa. La yegua no tenía tiempo de evitarlos, hasta que un rayo eléctrico los golpeó. Ahí la alicornio vio que su salvador había sido Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Preguntaba esta. Red Fire sonriéndole le respondió.

Red: Ahora sí, hermoso. Gracias...¡CUIDADO.!

Gritó en la última parte Red Fire, lanzando su látigo para golpear a un hachero que pretendía atacar al paladín por la espalda. El paladín tras ser salvado por su compañera, la agradeció la ayuda.

Sky: Gracias ahora a ti, Red Fire.

Agradecía el paladín con una sonrisa. Red Fire simplemente sonrió.

En el cielo, Black Wing y los dos dragones, se enfrentaban a los Blackwyvers

Black: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritaba la bat pony armada con la Solar Dragón Blade, golpeando en la cara de uno de los robots. La máquina se sacudió la cabeza y contraatacó lanzándola una bola de fuego contra la bat pony, obligándola a ponerse a la evasiva para esquivar el ataque y no fue el único. Más blackwyvers lanzaban interminables bolas de fuego contra Black Wing, obligando a la bat pony a emplear toda su velocidad para esquivar los ataques. Y si aquello no era suficiente, tenía también que esquivar los ataques de colmillos de los que se acercaban a ella. Uno estuvo a punto de triturarla con los dientes si la bat pony no lo hubiera esquivado, para luego contraatacar cortando el cuello del robot con la Solar Dragon Blade.

Black: Estos bichos no paran de venir y son insistentes.

Light: Entonces nosotros insistiremos más.

Decía el dragón blanco que volando junto con su hermano Nightmare, iban hacia un grupo de blackwyvers. Los robots oscuros lanzaban sus bolas de fuego contra los dragones, donde estos últimos lo esquivaron.

Light golpeó con su puño a uno de los Blackwyverns donde lo derribó contra el suelo. Nightmare agarró de la cabeza y del cuerpo a otro y le dio un fuerte rodillazo al cuello. Light lanzó un rayo de luz contra otro que lo acertó de lleno, destrozándolo por completo. Nightmare le arrancó la cabeza a otro robot y lo lanzó hacia otro blackwyvers a la cara, aturdiéndolo así. Ahí Nightmare aprovechó para lanzar un aliento oscuro al robot, destruyéndolo así.

Light agarró de la cola a un blackwyvers y lo lanzó hacia su hermano, donde el dragón negro lo recibió dándole un fuerte coletazo que lo envió hacia un grupo, derribando a la mayoría de éstos.

Black: Hay que hacer limpieza aquí.

Decía la bat pony esquivando la dentellada de un blackwyvers y luego ésta ascendía al cielo. La bat pony voló hasta tener el sol justo detrás de ella y alzó su arma. Dicha arma absorbía la luz del sol, mientras los blackwyvers volaban hacia ella. Una vez cargada el arma, la bat pony lanzó un tajo hacia delante, formando una gran ave de luz solar. Los blackwyvers lanzaban bolas de fuego contra dicha ave, pero ni siquiera la frenaban. El ave solar golpeó a los blackwyvers, destruyendo a la mayoría.

Black: ¡Sí señor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡La más cool que hay! ¡Incluso soy 20% más cool que Rainbow!

Celebraba de forma presumida la bat pony. Mientras en Ponyville, Rainbow que estaba durmiendo sobre una nube se despertó de golpe y dijo enfadada.

Rainbow: ¿Más cool que yo? ¡Nadie es más cool que yo...! ¿Por qué digo yo esto ahora?

Se preguntaba confusa en la última parte la pegaso azul.

Con Eye Fox, estaba junto con Ceniza y Cormag enfrentándose a Arquímedes, o más bien Magma se enfrentaba a Arquímedes, ya que este último ahora actuaba como una bestia salvaje que atacaba sin parar a Arquímedes. Magma le mordía el brazo de la armadura de Arquímedes mientras le sujetaba el otro brazo a Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame maldito, loco!

Le gritaba Arquímedes que tras liberar su brazo, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago de Magma, haciendo retroceder a éste. Pese al golpe, Magma no parecía sentir dolor y tras soltar un rugido, fue hacia Arquímedes y tras agarrarle de la cintura, empleando una enorme fuerza logró levantarlo y sin soltarlo, fue corriendo estrellando a Arquímedes contra todas las rocas que se iba encontrando, para luego lanzarlo al suelo. Magma saltó por encima de Arquímedes para golpearlo, pero Arquímedes disparó desde el pecho de la armadura a través de un aparato circular, un láser rojo que golpeó a Magma y lo derribó al suelo. Arquímedes se levantó furioso, mientras apuntaba a Magma con sus brazos y de ellas surgían unos cañones.

Arquímedes: Basta de juegos. Es hora de eliminarte.

Decía el dragón, pero justo cuando iba a disparar, Ceniza y Cormag placaron contra Arquímedes, haciendo que su disparo saliera desviado por mucho. Eye Fox corriendo hacia Magma, trató de decirle a éste.

Fox: Magma. No estás bien. Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos.

Le decía la arquera a Magma, pero el dragón no parecía siquiera escucharla. Sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados y tras mirar a la arquera, soltó un rugido y lanzó un puño tratando de golpearla. Eye Fox saltó para atrás para esquivarlo.

Fox: ¡Magma, para! ¡No estás siendo tú!

Trataba de razonar con él la arquera, pero sin éxito. Magma miraba a la arquera como si un enemigo se tratase. Justo en ese momento, apareciendo volando Ceniza y Cormag que se estrellaron contra unas rocas para sorpresa de la arquera. Luego apareció Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea ¿Es qué no se puede matar ya a nadie como es debido?

Decía molesto el dragón y Magma centró su atención de nuevo en Arqímedes, para luego correr a cuatro patas y lanzarse a por Arquímedes. Arquímedes detuvo los brazos de Magma con sus garras para pararlo. Magma en cambio sin parar de gruñir, lanzaba múltiples mordiscos tratando de acertar en la cara de Arquímedes, donde este último lo evitaba como podía.

Ceniza y Cormag se levantaron del suelo adoloridos por el golpe y Eye Fox se acercó ambos dragones.

Fox: Ceniza. Cormag. Tenéis que ayudarme. Magma no está en su estado normal.

Ceniza: Eso no hace falta que lo jures.

Decía el dragón mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Cormag ahí preguntó.

Cormag: Pero ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro líder? No parece el mismo.

Fox: Las explicaciones después. Tenemos que alejar a Magma de Arquímedes y ponerlo a salvo para que yo pueda llevarlo a la Lanza de Orion. Luego nos ocuparemos de Arquímedes.

Decía la arquera y luego miró a Magma que como una bestia enloquecida, seguía lanzando mordiscos y en un descuido, le dio un coletazo a Arquímedes logrando derribarlo al suelo. Sin soltarse todavía de los brazos, Arquímedes seguía evitando las dentelladas de Magma.

Fox: Aunque puede que eso sea un poco difícil.

Comentaba la arquera, mirando la escena considerando que no iba a ser fácil eso. En ese momento sonó su comunicador.

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox.

Se puso esta al comunicador y en ella se oía la voz de Swan.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: ¡Eh! ¡Vaquera! He oído que necesitas ayuda. Voy a mandar a un viejo amigo vuestro para que os eche un casco. Ya verás. Está armado hasta los dientes y es una pasada en batalla.

Se oía la voz animada de Swan. Eye Fox al escuchar eso, comentó.

Fox: Espero que sirva. Porque ahora mismo necesitamos algo de ayuda.

Swan: Te lo mando enseguida. Desde su actualización en el Imperio Celeste, lleva tiempo deseando luchar a vuestro lado.

Fox: ¿A nuestro lado? ¿No se referirá a...?

Antes de que terminara de preguntar, oyó algo surgir del cielo. La arquera como Ceniza y Cormag miraron al cielo y vieron descender algo. Parecía un titán, pero algo distinto. Dicha máquina aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo. Parecía un robot titán, pero algo diferente. Era grande con cuerpo cuadrado con un único ojo azul en el medio de un especie de rectángulo de metal que se movía de un lado a otro permitiendo así ver. Una arma pesada en la espalda donde el robot con sus grandes brazos de cuatro dedos cogió dicha arma. El cuerpo era de color blanco con detalles verdes al igual que sus brazos eran blancos con negro en las manos. Piernas verdes con negro en los pies. Unos lanzadores de misiles o cañones encima de los hombros. De aspecto fornido y blindado (Como el titán que aparece en la misión campaña de Titanfall 2). El robot ahí se anunció a si mismo.

Robot: Centinela listo para la batalla.

Se anunció el robot, confirmando que su nombre era Centinela. Eye Fox al oír ese nombre, exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

Fox: ¡Centinela, amigo! Me alegro de volver a verte. Y veo que te has actualizado bastante.

Exclamaba la arquera, realmente contenta de ver a su viejo amigo robot. Centinela respondiendo a Eye Fox, la confirmó.

Centinela: Así es, Eye Fox. Soy yo.

Decía el robot con voz robótica. Eye Fox no podía evitar alegrarse de volver a ver su viejo amigo el gran robot.

Fox: Bien, Centinela. Esto es lo que tenemos. Arquímedes que ese dragón con armadura es el enemigo y hay que derrotarlo. Y también procurando no dañar a Magma que está mentalmente inestable debido a que tiene terrazine en su cuerpo ¿Puedes ayudarme en ello?

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Respondía el robot chocando su puño con su mano enfrente de su rostro. Eye Fox sonrió por ello.

Fox: Perfecto. Pues en marcha.

Magma todavía en su estado de locura, seguía lanzando dentelladas contra Arquímedes. mientras el malvado dragón lo tenía alejado con sus garras, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que Magma lo arañase con sus garras en el rostro donde le provocó un gran dolor.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito! ¡Quítate de encima!

Gritó furioso Arquímedes apoyando sus patas traseras en el pecho de Magma y empujando con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Una vez levantado, Arquímedes sacó varias cañones de su armadura y apunto a Magma donde este último se levantaba.

Arquímedes: ¡Y ahora, muere!

Arquímedes disparó una salva de disparos contra Magma, pero de improviso, Centinela apareció creando un campo de fuera con su brazo izquierdo, deteniendo los disparos. Aquello sorprendió al dragón titán.

Arquímedes: ¿Pero qué?

Centinela: No tocarás a este dragón.

Decía el gran robot, apuntando con su rifle a Arquímedes y disparando contra el dragón donde impactó de lleno contra su armadura, logrando hacer retroceder al dragón. Aquello hizo enfadar a Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: Otra chatarra de esas ¡Pues voy a despedazarlo pieza a pieza!

Arquímedes se lanzó hacia Centinela, mientras el robot disparaba contra el dragón. Arquímedes desviando los disparos con sus brazos, placó contra Centinela derribándolo al suelo. Arquímedes levantó su pie para aplastarlo, pero Centinela ahí le disparó con los cañones de hombros, haciendo retroceder al dragón.

Magma iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Ceniza y Cormag cada uno por su lado, lo detuvieron agarrandole de los brazos

Cormag: ¡Jefe, cálmese!

Ceniza: ¡Magma, por favor! ¡Para!

Trataban entre los dos de detener a Magma, pero no había resultado alguno. Magma actuaba como una bestia enloquecida, rugiendo sin parar y con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, centrados únicamente en Arquímedes. Eye Fox al ver eso, tomó medidas drásticas.

Guardando el Arco del Cielo para luego sacar su arco normal, puso una flecha con un dardo en ella y apunto a Magma con ella, mientras el violento dragón seguía siendo sujeto por Ceniza y Cormag.

Fox: Bien. Ahora debo apuntar con cuidado.

Y ahí disparó una flecha. Por desgracia, Magma se sacudió quitándose de encima de Cormag y a Ceniza y la flecha pasó a su lado. Eye Fox maldijo su suerte.

Fox: Maldita sea. Falle.

Maldecía Eye Fox y luego vio que Magma se dirigía hacia Arquímedes que estaba luchando contra Centinela.

Fox: Hay que pararlo como sea ¡Gizmo!

Llamó la arquera a su drom y Gizmo apareció a su lado.

Fox: ¡Proyección holográfica de Arquímedes delante de Magma, ahora!

Ordenaba Eye Fox y el drom obedeciendo su orden, fue volando hasta ponerse cerca de Magma. Desde sus ojos, proyecto un holograma de Arquímedes justo delante de Magma. Magma al ver el holograma creyendo que era Arquímedes, se lanzó a atacarlo, pero como era un holograma, sus ataques lo atravesaban.

Magma estaba centrado en el holograma que se desvió del Arquímedes original, cualquier ser racional se daría cuenta de que aquello era un holograma, pero el estado de locura de Magma era tal, que no le permitía verlo. Eye Fox recuperando su flecha perdida, apuntó a Magma con ella.

Fox: Bien. Ahora o nunca.

Eye Fox apunto con cuidado a Magma hasta estar 100% segura de dar en el blanco. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y su vista se centraba en Magma. Finalmente encontró la oportunidad y disparó la flecha con dardo que se clavó en el pecho de Magma, donde lo detuvo así.

Magma vio la flecha clavada en su pecho y se la quitó con la garra. Iba a continuar, hasta que sintió que iba perdiendo poco a poco fuerzas. Trataba de luchar por mantenerse consciente, pero era en vano. Finalmente el dragón cayó inconsciente al suelo. Eye Fox suspiró aliviada.

Fox: Menos mal. Lo que costó derribarlo.

Decía la arquera, pasando su brazo en la frente. Luego mirando a Ceniza y a Cormag, les dijo a éstos.

Fox: Ocupaos de Magma. Yo iré a echar un casco a Centinela.

Ceniza: Está bien.

Cormag: Nos pondremos a ello.

Ambos dragones fueron a ocuparse de Magma, mientras Eye Fox iba a ayudar a Centinela. El robot pese a su armamento y potencia, tenía problemas para ocuparse de un dragón tan enorme como Arquímedes en su forma titán y con el poder de su armadura. Centinela iba disparando sus fusil contra Arquímedes, pero el dragón lanzó una llamarada que obligó a Centinela a retroceder.

Fox: ¡CENTINELA!

Gritó Eye Fox donde Centinela la oyó perfectamente. La arquera de deslizó entre las piernas de Centinela y el gran robot la agarró con su gran mano y la llevó arriba. Por delante de Centinela se abrió un compartimento donde introdujo a Eye Fox dentro y luego se cerró con ésta dentro.

Dentro del robot, Eye Fox estaba en un asiento similar a la de los robots titanes.

Fox: Fue buena idea adaptarte como a los robots titanes. Ahora demos su merecido a ese dragón.

Centinela: Completamente de acuerdo. Es hora de patearle el trasero a ese engendro.

Fox: Como se nota que Swan te introdujo parte de la forma de hablar de Mike, pero ahora concentrémonos en el asunto que nos trae.

Eye Fox se puso a los mandos, controlando directamente a Centinela y yendo hacia Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡Preparaos para morir!

Gritó el dragón a la vez lanzando una llamarada. Eye Fox empujó los mandos hacia un lado, haciendo que Centinela se deslizaba por un lado y ahí contraatacó disparando una salva de misiles contra Arquímedes, donde le dieron de lleno causando daños al enorme dragón. El dragón furioso iba a disparar con su brazo armado, pero Centinela desde uno de los cañones de hombros, disparó un láser que impactó en dicho brazo, destruyendo el arma y volviéndola inútil.

Arquímedes harto de todo, desplegó sus alas y se lanzó volando hacia Centinela. Ahí le agarró de los hombros con sus enormes garras y lo elevó al cielo a enorme altura. Una vez que estaba a cientos de metros del suelo, lo dejó caer con intención de que se estrellara.

Eye Fox y Centinela no se iban a rendir así como así. Así que mientras se caían al vacío, iban disparando con todas sus armas contra Arquímedes, logrando impactar varias veces contra él. El dragón molesto, se lanzó en picado con intención de acabar con ambos. El dragón lanzó su garra con intención de atravesarlo, pero Centinela lo paró con ambas manos y con su cañón de hombro, le impactó en la cara del dragón. Arquímedes furioso comenzó a golpear varias veces en la cabeza con su otro puño, tratando de destrozar la armadura del titán.

Eye Fox pulsó un botón y en la parte frontal de Centinela surgió un rayo que causó daño a Arquímedes donde lo aturdióo momentáneamente. Ahí agarró a Arquímedes y lo puso debajo de él. Unos reactores se activaron en Centinela permitiéndole alzar el vuelo mientras Arquímedes descendía al suelo. De los hombros de Centinela surgieron dos lanzaderas de misiles y disparó un sin fin de misiles contra Arquímedes, impactando todas ellas contra el dragón, ocasionando gran dolor al dragón y al final se estrellara contra el suelo.

Centinela descendió lentamente al suelo gracias a sus reactores. Una vez en el suelo, Eye Fox salió de Centinela. Arquímedes con parte de su armadura dañada se levantó y miró completamente furioso a Eye Fox y a Centinela.

Arquímedes: Malditos ¿Cómo os atrevéis a humillarme de esta manera?

Fox: Muy simple. Es nuestro trabajo.

Respondía con burla la arquera, mientras sacaba sus Ballestas Vulcano. Luego mirando a Centinela, le dijo al robot .

Fox: Bueno, compañero ¿Listo para darle su merecido a esa lagartija?

Centinela: Completamente listo, Eye Fox.

Respondía el gran robot chocando sus puños. Eye Fox sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo robot.

Centinela: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Carga Titán!

 **Música Finisher.**

Centinela se puso delante de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué estáis planeando, malditos?

Preguntaba el dragón, confundido ante la pose que adoptaba Centinela delante de él. Del cuerpo de Centinela surgió cientos de lanzadoras de misiles. Arquímedes vio eso que lo llamó la atención.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué es eso?

Centinela: ¡Todos los enemigos de la paz y la armonía deben ser detenidos!

Decía el gran robot, disparando múltiples cohetes teledirigidos que impactaron en el dragón, ocasionando un gran dolor a éste. Centinela no se paró ahí y activando los reactores de la espalda, fue volando a toda velocidad hacia Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHH...! ¡Maldito...! ¿Y ahora qué...?

Centinela cuando lo tuvo al alcance, le dio varios y fuertes puñetazos al dragón, causándole daño y de un golpe de gancho, lo mandó al cielo para caer de nuevo al suelo. Pese al brutal ataque, el dragón logró levantarse, pero con serios daños en la armadura.

Arquímedes: ¡Maaalditoooos...! ¡No lograreis acabar conmigo...! ¡Soy el rey de Draconem...y nada me detendrá...!

Decía el dragón con voz de ultratumba. Eye Fox armada con las Ballestas Vulcano, le respondió.

Fox: Pues siento decirte, pero tendrás que abdicar ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Estallido Vulcano!

Las Ballestas Vulcano brillaron con luces rojas y vedes cada una. Luego Eye Fox pegó un gran salto al cielo con voltereta y ahí apuntó a Arquímedes con ambas armas. Arquímedes no sabía lo que planeaba la arquera, hasta que ya era tarde.

Arquímedes: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Fox: ¡Pasa, que ahora vas a ser tumbado por la fuerza de la justicia!

Gritó Eye Fox y acto seguido comenzó a disparar ambas ballestas como si una ametralladora se tratase. El cielo fue cubierto por infinidad de centellas de colores rojo y verde que iban directos hacia Arquímedes como una gran lluvia de meteoritos. El dragón miró preocupado aquello.

Arquímedes: Esto no me gusta nada...

Decía el dragón preocupado, recibiendo éste la lluvia de centellas que golpeaban de forma incesante por todo su cuerpo.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba Arquímedes, recibiendo todos los disparos, mientras su armadura se reventaba en pedazos.

Cuando la lluvia terminó, estaba Arquímedes en el suelo con su armadura destrozada y con su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Eye Fox aterrizó, siendo recibida por Centinela donde la arquera se apeó en su gran mano y éste la deposito suavemente en el suelo. Arquímedes mirando con odio a Eye Fox y a Centinela, trató de decirles a éstos.

Arquímedes: Ma...Malditos...Esta...Esta me la ...Pagáis...

Eye Fox manteniéndose impasible ante la amenaza de Arquímedes, le respondió tranquilamente.

Fox: Lo que tu digas. De momento tú te vas derecho a la cárcel.

Le decía Eye Fox lanzando una tarjeta de captura hacia Arquímedes, pero una cuchilla láser la partió en dos antes de que llegara a Arquímedes para sorpresa de la arquera.

Fox: ¿Pero qué?

Zoltark: Y una vez más, la has vuelto a fastidiar, Arquímdes. Francamente, no sé por qué no me sorprende.

Comentaba con desprecio Zoltark apareciendo cerca de Arquímedes. Eye Fox y Centinela se pusieron en guardia al verlo.

Fox: Tú...

Dijo enfadada Eye Fox, apuntando con sus ballestas a Zoltark y Centinela apuntaba al necron con su arma. Zoltark mirando a la los dos, les dijo a éstos.

Zoltark: Aunque me gustaría charlar con vosotros, ahora mismo tengo que sacar a este imbecil de aquí.

Decía el necron con arrogancia, mientras apoyaba su casco encima de la cabeza del dragón y ambos son teletransportados en una luz roja, abandonando así el lugar.

Centinela: El objetivo ha huido.

Fox: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Centinela ¿Puedes ocuparte tú a partir de aquí? Yo tengo que ocuparme de Magma.

Centinela: No hay problema.

Eye Fox sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al gran robot. Luego la arquera fue hacia donde estaba Magma inconsciente, siendo vigilado por Ceniza y Cormag. La arquera posando su casco en la cabeza de Magma, les dijo a ambos dragones.

Fox: Me llevo a Magma para una cura de emergencia ¿Podéis ocuparos del resto?

Cormag: Con ayuda de la patrulla, seguro que sí.

Fox: Perfecto. Phalax. Tele transporte de evacuación. Prepara la sala, te llevo a Magma.

Informaba Eye Fox mediante su comunicador y ésta junto con el dragón, fueron teletransportados mediante una luz azul.

Ceniza: Sea lo que sea, espero que Magma recobre su estado normal.

Cormag: Yo también, Ceniza. Yo también.

Comentaban ambos dragones, esperando que Magma estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto, en la instalación submarina. Mike y su equipo tenían un duro enfrentamiento contra el híbrido, donde las cosas iban mal para éstos.

El grupo fueron lanzados contra las paredes de la instalación, quedando empotrados en ellas.

Ghost: ¡Au! ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Night: Sí...Espero que pueda reubicar mis órganos y te lo digo.

Respondía el unicornio. Éstos salían de las paredes, teniendo enfrente de ellos al híbrido.

White: Esta cosa es sin duda mucho más fuerte a los que nos hemos enfrentado. Debemos emplearnos a fondo.

Decía White Shield sacando la Espada Omega. El resto estaba de acuerdo.

Medic: Debemos darlo todo si queremos vencerla.

Mike: No sé hable más. A por ella.

El grupo se lanzó hacia el híbrido. White Shield lanzó un mandoble contra el híbrido, pero la criatura se tele transportó y atrapando al unicornio con su magia, lo lanzó lejos. Camaleón con la Morfo Arma convertida en un cañón láser le disparó, pero el híbrido lo esquivó sin apenas esfuerzo y le lanzó una esfera de luz mágica que le dio de lleno al changeling y lo mandó volando, acabando éste aplastado contra una pared.

Camaleón: Este bicho es duro de pelar...

Decía el robot changeling completamente aplanado como una hoja de papel. Heart Fire agarrando a Camaleón y sacudiéndolo para recuperar su estado normal, le dijo.

Heart: Aun así debemos detenerlo.

Decía la alicornio de fuego. Ghost armada con la Hoja de la Parca, se lanzó hacia el híbrido dispuesto a descuartizarlo. La pony fantasma lanzó interminables tajos contra el híbrido, pero la criatura esquivaba las acometidas con gran agilidad y luego bloqueó el ataque del arma de Ghost en la zona donde no había láser con su casco. Y con la otra le dio un golpe que la mandó estrellarse contra un ordenador.

Mike: ¡Deja de lastimar a mis amigos, engendro!

Gritó Mike furioso de que el híbrido lastimara a sus amigos y se lanzó hacia la criatura realizando su habilidad Puños de Luz. Mike lanzaba interminables puñetazos y patadas contra el híbrido, pero la criatura con un solo casco, bloqueaba los ataques sin esfuerzo. Mike se lanzó dispuesto a placarlo, pero el hibrido lo esquivó echándose a un lado y poniendo su casco bajo el estomago de Mike, creo una esfera de energía que acto seguido se convirtió en un disparó de gran potencia que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el techo de las instalaciones.

Mike empotrado en el techo, se cayó luego aturdido donde estaba el híbrido. El híbrido extendió su brazo que se convirtió en una gran garra afilada y lo extendió hacia arriba con intención de que el alicornio acabara atravesado por ésta, pero Alexandra armada con su ballesta, disparó una flecha contra el hibrido golpeándole la cara y aturdiéndolo, cosa que Mike aprovechó cuando recuperó el sentido, para darle un poderoso Puño Pétreo que lo mandó a estrellarse contra unos tubos de contención.

Vulcan: ¡Toma esto, Bicho!

Gritaba Vulcan cargando de energía el Martillo Atronador y golpeando el suelo, creando una corriente de energía hacia donde estaba el híbrido, causando una explosión. Medic se unió creando unos shuriken de agua y los lanzó todos hacia donde estaba el híbrido.

Medic: Espero que hayamos acabado con él.

Esperaba la pony médico, pero por desgracia no fue así. El híbrido salió del lugar como si nada y al instante apareció justo en medio de Vulcan y Medic. Antes de que éstos pudieran hacer algo, el híbrido los golpeó a ambos con una patada giratoria que los mandó a estrellarse en puntos distintos de la instalación.

Night: ¡Eres mío, engendro!

Gritó Night Ray, creando el unicornio unas esferas de cristal con pinchos y lanzándolos contra el híbrido. El híbrido alzó sus cascos y con ellos golpeó las esferas, rompiéndolas en pedazos como si nada.

Night: ¡Cañón Pétreo!

Ahora el unicornio creó un gran cañón de piedra y disparó por ella una gran esfera de rocas y diamantes. El híbrido alzó su puño y lo lanzó contra la roca, destrozándola también.

Camaleón: ¿Es queéno hay nada que pueda contra este bicho.

Alexandra: Tenemos que atacarlo todos juntos.

White: Alexandra tiene razón. Todos a por él.

El grupo rodeo al híbrido y todos lanzaron sus más potentes ataques. Mike lanzo su ataque Luz Cegadora. Heart Fire lanzó un ataque de fuego que ella llamaba Blaster Llameante que consistía en un poderoso rayo de calor súper ardiente. Night Ray creó un cañón de prisma y por ella disparó un gran rayo de luz. Vulcan armado ahora con la Magma Explosive, disparó una esfera de magma. Camaleón disfrazado de cañonero con la Morfo Arma convertida en un gran cañón, disparó por dicha arma. Medic realizó una técnica ninja de hojas, donde múltiples hojas afiladas volaron hacia el híbrido. White Shield pasando la Espada Omega al modo rifle, disparó un rayo de energía. Ghost lanzó un poderoso ataque de ventisca. Alexandra desde su ballesta, disparó una flecha explosiva.

El híbrido ahí creo una barrera de energía, recibiendo ahí todos los ataques. El híbrido trató de aguantar, pero al final la barrera cedió ante los poderosos ataques, recibiendo el híbrido todos los impactos. Ahí se oyó rugir de dolor al híbrido, sintiendo como su cuerpo era duramente dañado. Una gran nube de humo se formó alrededor de la criatura.

Mike: ¡Le dimos!

Heart: ¡Toma ya! ¡Ahora ya no eres tan duro! ¿Verdad?

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Mucho de ser señor híbrido, pero al final no es tan duro.

Se jactaban la alicornio y el robot, pero en ese instante, un golpe de viento deshizo la nube donde se reveló al híbrido con daños y heridas en su cuerpo. El híbrido miró al grupo con ira en sus ojos y en ese instante su cuerno se ilumino. Antes de que Mike y los otros pudieran hacer algo, sus cuerpos fueron envueltos por la magia del híbrido.

White: ¿Qué pasa?

Ghost: No me puedo mover.

Medic: Esto no me gusta.

Y el híbrido los lanzó al aire a media altura de las instalaciones. Ahí el híbrido extendió sus alas y se lanzó a atacar al grupo en todas las direcciones, mientras el grupo estaba todavía en el aire.

El híbrido golpeaba con dureza y a alta velocidad a todos los miembros del grupo. A Alexandra la dio una brutal patada en el estomago que la estrelló contra un ordenador. A Mike le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que le saliera sangre de la boca. Ahí el híbrido convirtió su casco derecho en una garra de dragón y le agarró del cuello al alicornio. Acto seguido descendió a toda velocidad estrellando a Mike con enorme fuerza, provocando que toda la instalación temblara y algunos cristales exteriores se resquebrajaran, provocando que parte del agua del lago se filtrara por ella. El resto del grupo cayó duramente al suelo producto de la caída.

Alabaster al ver que el agua del lago se iba filtrando, consideró que era momento de irse de allí.

Alabaster: Si estos idiotas siguen peleando aquí, todo esto se irá a la porra. Es hora de largarse. Por fortuna tengo mi nave de evacuación aquí y con una buena remesa de perlas.

El doctor se disponía a marcharse, hasta que un cristal se clavó en un ordenador haciendo que se detuviera.

Night: No...Tan rápido...Doctor...Alabastor.

Le decía el unicornio que estaba tirado en el suelo y alzando su casco preparando otro cristal, pero estaba tan débil por los golpes, que le costaba levantarse. El doctor mirando al unicornio, le dijo molesto.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster! Y dudo mucho que ahora podáis detener mi huida. Ahora mismo tenéis otros problemas en que preocuparos.

Dijo el doctor, a la vez pulsando en el panel de control de donde estaba, un botón negro con el dibujo de una calavera en ella.

Voz automática: Auto destrucción en cinco minutos. Abandonen la instalación inmediatamente.

Se oía la voz automática de las instalación, al mismo tiempo que se oían unas alarmas por toda la instalación y se encendían unas luces rojas intermitentes.

Night: ¿Qué ha hecho?

Preguntó alarmado el únicornio tras oír el mensaje de auto destrucción. El doctor riéndose malvadamente, le respondió.

Alabaster: Simplemente vais a ser ponis muertos dentro de un rato. Ahora adios.

Dijo el doctor, donde acto seguido salió huyendo por una compuerta que se había abierto cerca de él. Night Ray levantándose, le disparó varios cristales contra el doctor, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que estos llegasen.

Night: Maldita sea. Se ha escapado.

Alexandra: Olvídate del doctor. Ahora mismo tenemos otras preocupaciones.

Decía Alexandra, logrando ésta levantarse y luego mirando donde estaba el híbrido donde aun seguía agarrando del cuello a Mike contra el suelo, estrangulándolo mientras el alicornio luchaba por liberarse.

Mike hacía lo que podía para liberarse, pero el híbrido no le soltaba y le lanzaba un rayo desde los ojos, contra la cara del alicornio, haciendo que Mike gritara de dolor.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Bicho feo! ¡Deja en paz al jefe!

El híbrido giró la cabeza, justo para recibir un fuerte golpe del Martillo Atronador de Vulcan en toda la cara, donde lo mandó estrellarse contra una pared.

Vulcan: ¿Está bien, jefe?

Preguntaba Vulcan, ofreciendo su casco a Mike para que se pudiera levantar. Mike frotándose la cara adolorida con un casco, agarró el de Vulcan con el otro. Tras levantarse, el alicornio respondió.

Mike: Sí. Ahora sí, pero ese bicho es sin duda fuerte de verdad.

Ghost: Amigos. Creo que tenemos problemas más gordos ahora. Mirad.

Decía la pony fantasma señalando con su casco el lugar donde se había estrellado el híbrido. El híbrido apareció con una mirada furiosa hacia el grupo.

White: Se escapa el doctor ese. Tenemos un híbrido furioso que nos quiere matar. Y si no es el híbrido el que nos destruye, será la autodestrucción de las instalaciones. Mucho me temo que lo tenemos todo en contra.

Decía el robot unicornio. Ahí Medic dijo.

Medic: Creo que conviene subir de nivel para esto.

Mike: Medic tiene razón ¡Modo Alidrake!

Mike adoptó su forma Alidrake y por tanto el Dragón Bankai. Sacó la Golden Tail que adoptó la forma de Dragon Tail.

Mike: ¡Lanza Galáctica!

El arma creó la segunda hoja que fue sustituida por la Stellar Blade que puso Mike ahora, formando su espada de doble hoja.

Vulcan: Me gusta esa idea ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Vulcan adoptó su forma avanzada. La de estar cubierto por una gruesa armadura tecnológica dorada, incluyendo un gran casco que le cubría la cabeza por completo. Adquiriendo un tamaño casi el triple de grande que antes.

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

Gritó Camaleón, adoptando éste su forma avanzada. La de un alicornio changeling de color gris y ojos azules parecidos a la de un pony, con tamaño similar a Celestia, pero con el cuero característico de los changeling y alas de insecto, pero sin agujeros, larga crin y cola verde oscura.

Ghost: ¡Guerrera de Hielo!

Ghost se cubrió por completo de hielo para acto seguido romperse en pedazos. Ahora era una especie de pony hecha íntegramente de puro hielo azul claro, cuyo cuerpo de hielo era transparente y su crin brillaba como un aurora boreal. Alrededor de su cuerpo había un aura fría.

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Samurai!

Medic quedó cubierta por una gran armadura amarilla tipo samurai.

White: ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

White Shield se cubrió con una armadura más avanzada de la que tenía antes de dolor azul con detalles rojos y amarillos, con un casco con visor que le cubría el rostro.

El grupo estaba en sus formas más avanzadas, mientra el híbrido disparó varios veces contra el grupo, donde éstos con sus armas, desviaron los disparos.

Vulcan: ¡Toma regalito, amigo!

Gritó Vulcan girando sobre si mismo con el Martillo Atronador y lanzándolo contra el híbrido. El híbrido recibió todo el golpe que lo mandó volando. Camaleón se tele transportó al otro lado.

Camaleón: ¡Os la devuelvo!

Dijo Camaleón disparando un rayo contra el híbrido, recibiendo la criatura todo el impacto y salió volando, pero enseguida recobró el equilibrio en el aire. Mike tele transportándose al lado del híbrido, se lanzó a por él para atacarlo. Ambos se enzarzaron en una interminable lluvia de puñetazos y patadas contra el otro, mientras esquivaban o bloqueaban el ataque del otro a gran velocidad.

Mike se echó para atrás para dejar paso a Medic armada con las Phanton Blades y con ambas cuchillas en alto, las clavó en el pecho del híbrido donde le hirió gravemente. El híbrido con sus poderes, echó para atrás a la pony médico y ahí creó varias esferas de energía que fueron directas hacia el grupo.

White Shield creó un campo protector con el Escudo Gamma, logrando protegerse éste como a Night Ray, Heart Fire y Alexandra de los ataques. Ghost lanzó un ataque de viento helado que congeló las esferas y neutralizandolas por completo.

Mike adoptando su Modo Mega Misil, voló a toda velocidad contra el híbrido. El híbrido creó una gran esfera explosiva donde la lanzó contra Mike, pero el alicornio utilizó su técnica del Mega Misil de hacer vibrar sus moléculas, permitiendo atravesar el ataque como si nada y ahí lograr placar por completo contra el híbrido y mandarlo contra el suelo.

Alexandra: Chicos. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. Toda la instalación va a volar por los aires.

Advertía la yegua, mirando el monitor comprobando que se les iba acabando el tiempo.

Vulcan: Querrás decir que esto va a volar por el agua.

Alexandra: ¡Idiota! Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Decía molesta la yegua ante el comentario del robot.

Heart: Alexandra tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos.

Mike: Cierto, pero antes ¡Modo Estampida! ¡Carga de Poder!

Mike adoptó su Modo Estampida y realizó su Carga de Poder que aumentaba su potencial mágico durante un minuto. El híbrido se levantó de nuevo, dispuesto a atacar.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador de las Estrellas!

Gritó Mike, disparando un poderoso rayos negro como la galaxia con estrellas que fue directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido cargando de magia con sus cascos, trató de bloquear el ataque que lo recibió con violencia, haciendo temblar toda la instalación.

Mike empleaba toda sus fuerzas en el ataque, mientras el híbrido seguía reteniendo el rayo donde poco a poco iba retrocediendo la criatura. Al final no pudo contenerlo más el híbrido y recibió todo el rayo, causando una gran explosión de energía.

Heart: El híbrido está fuera de juego. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Mike: Bien. Todo el mundo al submarino. Tú también, Alexandra.

Alexandra: Por supuesto, querido. A ver si crees que me apetece quedarme aquí en la zona de explosión.

Todos fueron corriendo de vuelta al submarino, mientras la instalación se oían las primeras explosiones, señal inequívoca de que todo iba a saltar en pedazos. Finalmente el grupo llegó al Dolphin y todos se metieron dentro. White Shield se puso a los mandos.

White: Nos largamos.

Decía White Shield, mientras el submarino se sumergía de nuevo en el agua y salía de las instalaciones. Mientras el Dolphin se alejaba, las instalaciones estallaron en pedazos.

El grupo pudo sentir las sacudidas en toda la nave debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión. Todo el mundo se agarró a lo que tenía más cerca para evitar caerse y hacerse daño.

La explosión provocó que se formara una grieta en el fondo marino y que una buena parte de las perlas de perdieran por ella.

Todo iba bien para el grupo que había logrado escapar, hasta que de repente el Dolphin se detuvo de golpe.

Ghost: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el Dolphin se paró de golpe?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. White Shield mirando por la pantalla de estado del submarino, respondió.

White: La explosión ha dañado los motores. Tardaré un rato en auto repararse. Por desgracia no hay tiempo. La grieta del fondo del lago nos está absorbiendo.

Respondía White Shield, confirmando que la grieta del fondo iba ha tragarse el Dolphin.

Heart: ¡NOOOO...! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Soy demasiado joven y guapa para morir! ¡Y aun tengo que salvar a mi padre de la muerte!

Gritaba desesperada la alicornio, Night Ray trataba de calmarla. Mike que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, dijo.

Mike: Esto no ha acabado. Vulcan.

Vulcan: Te leo la mente jefe. Vamos allá.

Fuera del Dolphin, mientras el submarino era absorbido por la grieta. Salieron Mike y Vulcan, donde este último estaba en su modo Marino, que consistía en una armadura ligera y de color azul marino con gafas de buceo que le cubrían los ojos. Su espalda tenía una carga como lo que usan los submarinistas.

Ambos se pusieron en la parte baja del submarino y entre los dos comenzaron a empujar. Vulcan activando los propulsores de sus patas traseras, logró empujar el submarino lejos de la grieta y Mike lo seguía.

El alicornio trató de seguir el submarino y estaba listo para tele trasportarse dentro, hasta que de improviso notó que algo lo retenía de sus patas traseras y miró atrás para ver de que se trataba.

Ahí vio que era el híbrido que creía derrotado, agarrando de su pata traseras de unos tentáculos que tenia ahora en vez de brazos. Mike trató de liberarse, pero el híbrido lo envolvió en sus tentáculos y lo llevó al fondo del lago, mientras Mike trataba desesperadamente de avisar a Vulcan, pero el robot estaba tan centrado en llevar el Dolphin que no notó que Mike no le seguía.

Mike iba siendo arrastrado por el híbrido, hasta que el alicornio soltó todo el aire que le quedaba y se perdió en el fondo del lago junto con el híbrido.

Mientras en otro lugar. Rebeca y Darkwing abrieron los ojos. Lo primero que vieron que estaban bajo el agua, pero por alguna razón no tenían problemas par respirar ni hablar.

Dark: ¿Dónde estamos?

Rebeca: No tengo ni idea.

Comentaban ambas chicas que notaron que estaban en medio de un espacio libre de contaminación, en un suelo blanco. En el centro vieron que salía un especie de chorro de agua.

Dark: ¿Y eso?

Bit: Eso es agua de manantial.

Dijo Bit que estaba junto con las chicas. Darkwing y Rebeca al ver al robot, se alegraron.

Ambas: ¡Bit!

Ambas chicas fueron hacia el robot y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

Dark: ¿Nos has traído aquí, Bit?

Bit: Así es. Cuando os vi bajo el agua contaminada, tenía que llevaros a un lugar seguro y libre de contaminación. Mi sensores detectaron este lugar donde surgía agua de manantial y deduje que sería un lugar seguro para poneros a salvo y protegeros de la contaminación.

Explicaba el robot a ambas chicas.

Rebeca: Pues se agradece, Bit. Yo ya me veía como una chica zombie.

Dark: ¿No lo eres ya acaso? Ja, ja, ja.

Rebeca: Cállate, boba.

Dark: Tarada.

Bit: Chicas. No es el momento de discutir. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

Dark: Tienes razón.

Rebeca: Cierto. Tengo ganas de ajustar cuentas con ese dragón tramposo.

Volviendo a la superficie. Los trillizos, Lyndon, Lily y Sherrys estaban en el suelo débiles y con señales de golpes. Estaban debilitados por culpa del veneno de Venonark, mientras el malvado dragón estaba delante de ellos y con una sonrisa perversa les decía.

Venonark: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora preparaos para sufrir vuestro destino.

Se jactaba el dragón, hasta que de repente tres figuras emergieron del agua captando la atención del dragón.

Venonark: ¿Pero qué?

El dragón ahí vio a Darkwing, Rebeca y Bit en perfecto estado y mirando molestos al dragón.

Dark: ¡Eh! ¡Dragoncete!

Rebeca: ¿Te olvidas de nosotras?

El dragón no se podía creer lo que veía y retrocediendo asustado, decía.

Venonark: No. No puede ser. Es imposible.

Dark: Pues como lo ves, es posible.

Rebeca: Y ahora vamos a darte tu merecido.

Amenazaron ambas chicas, mientras Venonark salio corriendo asustado. El dragón solo tenía ventaja cuando sus enemigos estaban debilitados por su veneno, pero no para enfrentarse a dos chicas sanas y súper enfadadas y un robot armado hasta arriba.

Bit: La huida no es una opción ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Mega Estallido!

 **Música Finisher.**

Bit sacó todas sus armas que tenía integradas en su cuerpo. Aquello preocupó a Venonark.

Venonark: Oh, oh.

Bit disparo todas sus armas contra Venonark y luego se lanzó volando hacia el dragón.

Venonark: Ay, madre...Algo me dice que debería haberme quedado hoy en al cama...

Decía preocupado el dragón, ante la inminente paliza que iba a recibir. Los disparos y misiles le impactaron todos de lleno y luego le atravesó Bit, causando grandes daños a Venonark.

Venonark: ¡Ay, ay, ya! ¡Como duele esto!

Dark: Y más te va a doler.

Rebeca: Te vamos a dar donde no te brilla el sol.

Ambas: ¡Ataque combinado! ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Gran Dragón de la Sombra de la Rosa!

Gritaron ambas chicas, realizando entre las dos un ataque combinado, conjurando un dragón de sombras con símbolos de la rosa en él. El dragón elemental se lanzó hacia el Venonark, donde este último miraba aterrado al enorme dragón que iba a por él

Venonark: ¡Espera...! ¡Ambos somos dragones civilizados, podemos llegar a un acuerdo!

Gritaba verdaderamente asustado Venonark, pero le dio igual todo. Al final le alcanzó el dragón su dentellada, causando una gran explosión.

Venonark: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó el dragón y acto después aterrizó a gran distancia sobre un montón de rocas el dragón completamente KO y con espirales en los ojos.

Darkwing y Rebeca chocando el casco/mano mientra sonreían y Rebeca sacó la Rosa Blanca (bastón).

Rebeca: ¡Revitalia!

Rebeca realizó su hechizo con sus amigos donde los curó del veneno como de heridas anteriores. Luego Rebeca se acercó al lago contaminado y posando su bastón en sus aguas, dijo.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Agua! ¡Purificación!

Del bastón surgieron unas ondas mágicas azules y fueron purificando la parte contaminada del lago, devolviendo el agua a su estado normal.

Rebeca: Esto ya está.

Decía sonriente la chica. Acto seguido apareció el Dolphin donde todo el mundo salió de ella.

Dark: Chicos. Estáis aquí ¿Alexandra?

Exclamó en la última parte al ver a Alexandra con el grupo. Luego salio Vulcan del agua y volvió a su estado normal.

Vulcan: Ya estoy aquí.

Heart Fire mirando por todas partes, preguntó.

Heart: Eh ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Vulcan: ¿No está con vosotros?

White: No. Al no verle. creíamos que estaba contigo.

Ghost: Pero si Mike no está aquí ¿Dónde está entonces?

Antes de que alguien respondiera, un gran torrente de agua surgió del agua y de ella surgió el híbrido, solo que tenía aspecto de haber sido golpeando con fuerza haciendo que saliera por los aires. Todo el grupo vio eso.

Minerva: ¿Y eso?

Night: Es el híbrido, pero...

El híbrido se paró en el aire, pero el torrente de agua como si tuviera propia, se movía de un lado a otro como si una serpiente se tratase, se lanzaba varias veces contra el híbrido para tratar de golpearlo. El híbrido lograba esquivar las primeras acometidas, pero al final fue alcanzado por una de ellas y ahí comenzó a ser golpeado una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente una la dio con tanta fuerza que lo mandó volando al cielo. Finalmente el agua con que estaba compuesto el torrente se deshizo, revelando a alguien inesperado.

Todos: ¡MIKE...!

Exclamaron todos al ver a su amigo, pero con un aspecto diferente. Portaba una apariencia parecida al Mega Misil, solo que en vez de alas, tenía aletas de dragón marino. Mike mirando molesto al híbrido, le gritó enfadado.

Mike: ¡Maldito engendro! ¡Casi me muero asfixiado ahí abajo! Menos mal que tenía esta nueva modalidad para estos casos. El Modo Torpedo*.

 *** Diseñado por Draizen donde le agradezco el nuevo diseño.**

Comentaba molesto el alicornio. El híbrido se recuperó del golpe y se lanzó hacia el alicornio.

Mike: Con que quieres jugar duro ¿Eh? Pues vamos allá ¡Aqua Jet!

Mike fue rodeado de agua y como un misil, fue directo hacia el híbrido. Ambos a gran velocidad, chocaron con violencia mientras una explosión de agua se formaba en el cielo. El híbrido fue el primero en caer al agua y Mike lo siguió. Ahora ambos estaban en el agua.

Mike: Bien, bicho. Veamos que tal se te da luchar bajo el agua.

Comentaba el alicornio donde gracias a la armadura, podía hablar y respirar bajo el agua con normalidad. El híbrido le lanzó un rayo mágico contra Mike, pero el alicornio en su nueva modalidad, lo esquivó con gran rapidez. El alicornio se movía en el agua como un delfín como si volara en el aire. Ahí le permitió acercarse rápidamente al híbrido y golpearlo.

Mike: ¡Aletas de Tiburón!

Gritó Mike y de los brazos de la armadura surgieron unas cuchillas parecidas a aletas de tiburón. Se lanzó hacia el híbrido atacándole por diversos lados a toda velocidad, realizando potentes tajos por todo su cuerpo. El híbrido tenía problemas, ya que bajo el agua se movía más lentamente, mientras Mike lo hacía a gran velocidad golpeando sin parar al híbrido.

Mike: Y ahora ¡Torpedo!

Mike fue nadando a gran velocidad, girando sobre sí mismo y formando así un especie de torrente de agua a su alrededor. El híbrido recibió todo el impacto del ataque.

Fuera del lago, el grupo pudo ver una gran explosión de agua que los empapó a todos a modo de lluvia y luego vieron salir al híbrido del agua para caer en tierra. Luego Mike saliendo el agua y parándose encima del agua sin hundirse, dijo.

Mike: Bien. Es hora de la gran ola ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Maremoto!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike comenzó a moverse por encima del agua como si patinara por ella. Al mismo tiempo se estaba formando una gran ola donde Mike la tomó y comenzó a surfear por ella. Dicha ola iba hacia donde estaba el híbrido, mientras la criatura veía como dicha ola iba hacia él.

Mike: Hora de hacer surf.

Bromeaba el alicornio, mientras sin parar de hacer surf, hacía que la ola se hiciera más y más grande. El híbrido no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir la ola que lo golpeaba con enorme fuerza y Mike lo atravesara.

La ola desapareció como si nada, quedando Mike detrás del híbrido a unos metros, mientras del híbrido le le surgían rayos por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente el híbrido cayó al suelo y estalló en pedazos.

Mike: Bien. Ese híbrido es historia.

Celebraba el alicornio, mientras sus amigos iban hacia donde estaba él.

White: Mike, amigo.

Vulcan: Está bien, jefe.

Comentaban alegremente el unicornio y el artillero.

Heart Fire: ¡Padre! ¡Estás bien!

Gritaba la alicornio llorando de alegría, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

Heart: Pensé que te había pasado algo.

Decía la chica preocupada. Mike sonriendo, la devolvió el abrazo y la respondió, mientras la acariciaba su crin.

Mike: Tranquila, hija. A mí no es fácil matarme para nada. Eso ya lo sabes.

Ghost: Menos mal que tenías ese modo diseñado para ir por el agua.

Le comentaba la pony fantasma sonriente.

Mike: Claro, amiga. Sin el Modo Torpedo, posiblemente no habría salido de esta.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio. Justo en ese momento, algo emergió del agua revelando ser una capsula de desembarco marino. Una compuerta se abrió y de ella saliendo nada menos que el profesor Albastor.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster...! ¿Por qué digo yo esto ahora?

El grupo vio al doctor salir de dicha capsula, portando un gran saco consigo.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! Es ese doctor chiflado que vimos en la base marino. El doctor Ulbastor.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Nada mas gritar ese nombre, Sherrys alzó sus orejas y clavando una mirada asesina al doctor, gritó.

Sherrys: ¿Alabaster? ¡No puede ser!

Exclamo el gato adoptando posición de combate enfrente del doctor. Alabaster al notar la presencia del gato, le dijo al felino.

Alabaster: Vaya. Si es el despreciable desecho que cree hace mucho tiempo.

Sherrys: ¡Tu! Pensé que te había asesinado hace mil quince años.

Grito el gato sorprendido y furioso a la vez.

Alabaster: Puedo sentir que tu poder ha aumentado desde nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento, ¿No es así, Duque?.

Sherrys con enojo, le respondió furioso.

Sherrys: ¡No tienes derecho de llamarme así, desgraciado!

Alabaster: Yo soy tu creador, respétame como me merezco.

Sherrys: ¡Respeta esto, idiota!

El gato se lanza al ataque en su forma espectral.

 **Parte de la conversación entre Sherrys y Alabaster escrito por mi amiga de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild, donde la agradezco la ayuda para esta parte.**

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys, espera!

Pero ya era tarde. El gato furioso y completamente dominado por la ira, saltó hacia el doctor dispuesto a matarlo de múltiples formas posibles, pero un golpe de látigo láser lo tiró al suelo. El gato rápidamente se levantó y al igual que el resto del grupo, se sorprendieron de ver quién era.

Todos: ¿Yinara?

Todos pudieron ver que era Yinara la que se había interpuesto entre Sherrys y el doctor.

Alabaster: Ya era hora ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto en buscarme? Por poco soy pasto de los peces ahí abajo.

La comentaba molesto el doctor. Yinara mirando con desprecio al doctor, le contestó.

Yinara: Tú, cállate. Si por mí fuera, te habría dejado que te pudrieras ahí abajo, pero necesitamos esas perlas y mi señor prometió al menos una para Arquímedes. Y ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Yinara le cogió del brazo al doctor preparándose para el tele transporte. Sherrys no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos irse.

Sherrys: ¡No! ¡De eso nada!

Sherrys realizó un salto tremendo con intención de alcanzarlos, pero por desgracia, una luz roja cubrió a ambos y desaparecieron antes de que Sherrys pudiera alcanzarlos. Sherrys furioso, pisó el suelo.

Sherrys: ¡Maldita sea! Se han escapado.

Maldecía el gato al ver que se había escapado el doctor, donde parecía guardarle un profundo rencor.

Rebeca: Sherrys.

Dijo la chica preocupada por el estado de Sherrys.

Ghost: No son los únicos. Alexandra también ha desaparecido.

El grupo notó que esta tenía razón. Alexandra había desaparecido.

Night: ¿A dónde ha ido?

Terrax: Si estaba a nuestro lado hace unos instantes.

Mientras tanto. En la órbita del planeta, iba una gran nave nodriza necron. En la zona del puente estaba Zoltark sentado en un especie de trono o silla de comandante. Delante de él se formó una columna de luz donde en ella aparecieron Yinara con el doctor Alabaster.

Zoltark: Ya venís.

Yinara: Sí señor. Aunque el ataque falló, tenemos varias de esas perlas Arco iris.

Respondía la yegua. Zoltark sonrió complacido.

Zoltark: Bien. Buen trabajo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Venonark. No se lo merece, pero le daré otra oportunidad. Activad Magna Rayo.

Ordenaba Zoltark a unos de los tripulantes necron y este obedeciendo, pulsó un botón.

De la nave nodriza necron, surgió un rayo verde que iba directo al planeta. Dicho rayo bañó en su luz a Venonark que estaba todavía aturdido, donde acto seguido adoptó tamaño gigante.

Venonark: ¡Ahora si que os pienso fundir en mi veneno!

Amenazaba el dragón, mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia. El resto de la patrulla se reunión con ellos, salvo Eye Fox.

Ocelot: Vaya. Otro monstruo talla gigante.

Decía el espadachín tratando de sonar bromista.

Vulcan: Entonces le daremos una paliza gigante.

Red: No se hable más. Hora de llamar a los grandullones ¡MB!

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

MB apareció y el grupo se subió en ella para adoptar este su forma robot. Mike se subió en Golden Heart que adoptó su forma robot para luego adoptar su forma guerrera. Darkwing en Silver Lion que estaba en su forma titánica.

Los tres grandes robots se prepararon para combatir a Venonark, mientras el dragón mutante donde le salía veneno de su boca, miraba a los tres grandes robots que tenía enfrente de él.

Ocelot: Amigo. Te acabas de ganar una gran multa por contaminar el lago ¿No sabes que es ilegal echar productos contaminantes al agua?

Medic: Te vamos a pasar por la depuradora.

Bromeaban el vaquero y la ninja medico.

Dark: Ya basta de hablar y más acción.

Decía Darkwing avanzando con Silver Lion y el gran león plateado saltó hacia Venonark. El dragón lo apartó de un manotazo al león robot, haciendo retroceder al felino robot.

Golden Heart trató de golpear a Venonark con su espada, pero el dragón lo bloqueó con una espada de veneno que había formado éste y tras apartar su espada, le dio un tajo haciendo retroceder a Golden Heart.

MB disparó su salva de artillería contra Venonark, recibiendo el dragón todos los impactos y hacerlo retroceder. Venonark ya harto, lanzó un gran chorro de veneno que impactó en los tres robots, causando daños a éstos.

Dark: ¡Se acabó! Ya estoy harta de tanto rollo venenoso. Es hora dar lo que se merece este bicho.

Rebeca: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Darkwing. Este tío se ha ganado un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a la depuradora más cercana.

Respondía Rebeca desde la MB. Ahí Darkwing, gritó.

Dark: ¡Mega Base Depredador!

Ahí MB y Silver Lion comenzaron a combinarse. Silver Lion se desmontó en piezas. El cuerpo del león se unión a MB a modo de armadura plateada, mientras la cabeza del león se unió a la cabeza de MB a modo de casco con la cabeza del león abierta y la cara de MB visibles. Las patas se unieron a las manos y pies a modos de guantes.

Patrulla y Darkwing: ¡Mega Base Depredador activado!

Gritaron la patrulla y Darkwing. Venonark al ver la nueva combinación, se sorprendió un poco, pero luego respondió.

Venonark: No me impresionáis. Mega Base Depredador ¿No? A ver quién es el autentico depredador aquí.

Decía de forma confiada el dragón, lanzando un chorro verde viscoso contra MB. MB con sus garras moviéndolas a modo de hélices, deshizo el ataque.

Venonark: ¿Pero qué?

Patrulla y Darkwing: ¡Garras de León!

MB se le extendieron las garras a modo de cuchillas y con ellas golpeó a Venonark causando daños a éste. Luego le dio una patada alta que mandó al dragón al suelo.

Venonark: ¡Ahhh...! Malditos. Tuvisteis suerte.

Mike: Pues a ver si esto te parece suerte.

Gritó Mike desde Golden Heart. El robot dorado sacó su espada y ahí lanzó un sin fin de estocadas contra Venonark, causando severos daños en el dragón. Luego MB ahí disparó un rayo plateado que impactó de lleno en Venonark, causando más daños al dragón.

Dark: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Patrulla y Darkwing: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Huracán Salvaje!

 **Música Finisher.**

Venonark: Aquí os espero. Lanzadme vuestro mejor disparo.

Se jactaba de forma presumida el dragón. MB extendió sus garras y luego los brazos. Ahí comenzó a girar como un tornado plateado en dirección hacia Venonark, donde el dragón comenzó a preocuparse.

Venonark: Oh, oh...

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

El tornado alcanzó a Venonark, ocasionando un daño brutal al dragón donde era atravesado por MB, quedando el robot a espaldas del dragón.

Venonark: Definitivamente...No tendría que haberme levantado de la cama hoy...

Decía el dragón maldiciendo su suerte, mientras chispas eléctricas surgían de su cuerpo. Luego cayó al suelo formando una explosión.

Bit: Lanzando Tarjeta de Captura.

Decía Bit lanzando una tarjeta de captura, atrapando así al dragón venenoso.

Dark: Patrulla. Esto es una Victoria Salvaje.

Celebraba la alicornio al igual que el resto del grupo.

El grupo tras la victoria, se puso a ayudar a los rebeldes a organizarse y a ayudar a los heridos. Los trillizos como su padre se quedaron para ayudar, mientras Mike y los otros recibieron un comunicado de Eye Fox solicitando su presencia para algo importante, así que tuvieron que marcharse de allí.

Más tarde en la Lanza de Orión. En el laboratorio de Phalax, el doctor estaba en un panel de control, mientras en una capsula estaba metido Magma dentro. El dragón estaba pasando por un proceso de descontaminación, eliminando el terrazine que tenía en su cuerpo. El proceso duró varios minutos, hasta que finalmente los indicadores pasaron de rojo a verde.

Phalax: Esto ya está.

Anunció el doctor, pulsando un botón y la capsula se abrió. Magma abrió los ojos donde salió de la capsula un poco aturdido.

Magma: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba Magma que no parecía recordar nada de lo que pasó en su pelea contra Arquímedes. El dragón salía torpemente de dicha capsula.

Phalax: Por favor, Magma, salga con cuidado. Aun está en fase de recuperación.

Le advertía el doctor, mientras Magma miraba por todos lados un poco aturdido sin saber donde estaba.

Magma: ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

Phalax: No se preocupe. Está usted a salvo.

Acto seguido aparecieron Mike y el resto del equipo. Mike mirando a Magma, le saludo y le preguntó.

Mike: Hola, Magma ¿Recuerda usted algo de lo que pasó?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Magma un tanto confundido, respondió.

Magma: Pues...No mucho. Lo último que recuerdo...es que estaba peleando contra Arquímedes y luego..Luego...No logro recordar nada.

Respondía el dragón, pasando su garra sobre la cabeza porque sentía que le dolía. Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Son los efectos del terrazine. Nos tomó tiempo descontaminarlo.

Magma: ¿Descontaminarme?

Fox: Magma...Es mejor que se siente. Es una historia larga.

Le decía amablemente la arquera.

Más tarde, Eye Fox se puso a explicar a Magma sobre el terrazine y sus fatales efectos. Incluso Phalax le mostró al dragón, gráficas y archivos sobre el terrazine como sus fatales efectos y ninguno de los efectos prometidos que el misterioso encapuchado le había dicho, confirmando que sus verdaderas intenciones era de volver violentos a los dragones. También para desgracia para Magma, Phalax analizó las presuntas pruebas confirmando que eran falsas y que fueron alteradas por magia para que pareciesen antiguas, hundiendo así los ánimos de Magma cuando estaba este convencido de que eran autenticas. Pese a todo eso, Magma parecía habérselo tomado todo bastante bien.

Magma: Creo que voy a vomitar.

Decía el dragón sentado en una camilla para dragones, con la mirada gacha al suelo. Luego dijo.

Magma: No me puedo creer que yo no me diera cuenta de ello...Mi ex esposa...Mi hijos...Mi amigo Ceniza...No puedo creer que les hiciera yo eso...

Fox: Magma...Comprendemos como se siente, pero...

Magma: Os agradezco la ayuda, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer...No creo que mi antigua familia quiera volver a hablarme aunque lo intentase. Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que volver con los rebeldes. Ahora la posición no es segura y tenemos que buscar otro lugar donde establecernos.

White: Magma. No tiene por que hacerlo solo. Podemos ayudarle...

Magma: Gracias, pero esto debo hacerlo solo...

Decía el dragón con los ánimos por los suelos. El dragón se levantó y se fue caminando para salir del laboratorio. Todo eso con la vista gacha y verdaderamente desmotivado. El grupo quería decirle algo, pero a nadie le salía las palabras, ni siquiera a Lyndon que era bastante parlanchín para esos cascos. Finalmente el dragón se marchó del lugar, dejando al grupo.

Lily: No sé por qué...Pero Magma empieza ha darme lastima.

Comentaba la dragoncilla, sin poder evitar sentir lastima de Magma. Al resto del grupo le pasaba igual.

Ghost: Toda su vida tratando de demostrar que tenía razón, para luego descubrir que se equivocó.

Black: Me pregunto que pasara ahora.

Lyndon: Chico. Para eso no hay respuesta. Lo único que podemos esperar, es que Magma se recupere y siga dirigiendo a los rebeldes para que sigan adelante.

Sky: Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Lyndon tiene razón. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada.

Fox: Supongo que sí.

Gizmo: (Sonidos robóticos de estar de acuerdo).

Dark Cloud: Bueno. Pasando a otra cosa. Dime, pulgoso ¿Qué te paso antes con ese tipo? Parecía que le conocías.

Preguntó el fénix negro al gato. Sherrys molesto por la pregunta, le respondió.

Sherrys: Así es. Le conozco y estaba seguro de haberlo dado por muerto. Supongo que me equivoque por desgracia.

Decía el gato con odio en su voz.

Heart: Así que le conoces ¿No, Sherrys?

Sherrys: Así es. Fue hace muchos años cuando era mucho más joven. Ese maldito desgraciado capturo a mi madre como a otros de mi especie, y nos usaron de conejillos de indias para unos locos experimentos. Querían convertirnos en armas biológicas. Y el doctor Alabaster fue el peor de todos, ya que nos hacían sufrir de verdad. Yo nací en una incubadora, por lo que no he tenido por así decirlo, una buena vida.

Contaba el gato con odio en su voz. El grupo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por la historia del gato.

Medic: Oh, vaya. Eso es horrible.

Camaleón: Has debido pasarlo mal colega.

Sherrys: Ni te lo imaginas. Creí haber acabado con Alabaster. Encontrármelo de repente, fue toda una sorpresa para mí. Una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Rebeca: Tranquilo, Sherrys. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad para desahogarte.

Le decía su dueña, mientras abrazaba por el cuello al gato.

Sky: Cambiando de tema. Si lo que Yinara dijo es cierto. Ahora mismo Arquímedes tiene otro ingrediente.

Red: Los problemas no hacen más que aumentar.

Mike: Por esa razón en el siguiente, tenemos que llegar al ingrediente antes que Arquímedes, cueste lo que cueste.

Completaba Mike. La carrera por los ingredientes se estaba tornando más encarnizada y el tiempo se les iba ha acabando.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y eso paso.

Jill: Veo que no fue nada fácil.

Lyndon: Al menos Mike y su grupo pudieron traer unas cuantas de esas perlas. Por lo que el viaje no fue del todo una perdida de tiempo je, je, je.

Respondía el grifo sonriente.

Jill: Me enteré de lo de las pruebas. Magma envió un comunicado a la reina Fiora, informando que las pruebas eran por desgracia falsas.

Lyndon: Je. No esperé que fuera a hacer eso Magma. Incluso consideré que se iba a callar para confirmar que él tenía razón.

Jill: Si eso te sorprende, me imagino que no sabrás que Magma también envió un comunicado a la reina Fiora, que renunciaba a recuperar el trono de Draconem una vez que terminase la guerra.

Dijo de repente la grifo. Lyndon se quedó pasmado ante esa revelación.

Lyndon: ¿En serio?

Jill: Así es. Está claro que por tu historia, ahora mismo Magma debía sentir que no merecía el trono.

Lyndon: Ya veo. Bueno, preciosa. Mejor continuar con la historia y así resolver nuestras dudas.

Respondía sonriente el grifo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	61. Cap 60 Momentos de Calma

**Capítulo 60**

 **Momentos de Calma**

Jill: Bien ¿Prosigues con tu historia?

Preguntaba la grifo. El grifo estirándose los brazos, la contesto.

Lyndon: ¿Por qué no antes me dejas que me levante un poco para poder estirar las patas? Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí con el trasero pegado a este asiento. Ya siento que mi trasero está adoptando forma de cuatro. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el grifo. La grifo rotando los ojos le contestó.

Jill: Esta bien. Pararemos un poco para descansar.

Lyndon: Muy bien, hermosa. Y mientras, te contaré algunas cosas interesantes.

 **Retornando historia.**

En la Mega Base, en la zona del arsenal. Swan subido a una plataforma elevadora, llevando una mascara de soldador y un soplete, estaba haciendo unos ajustes en el robot Centinela. Luego de soldar un poco al robot, se quitó la mascara y sonriente le comentó a Centinela.

Swan: A punto, Centinela. Se puede decir que estas en optimas condiciones.

Centinela: Gracias, Swan.

Agradecía el gran robot dando unos pasos y lanzando unos puños al aire para comprobar su estado. En la sala del arsenal, estaban Ocelot, White Shield, Blue Sky y Lyndon.

Ocelot: Se nota que estás de maravilla, grandullón. Las actualizaciones valieron la pena.

Le comentaba Ocelot, contemplando al gran robot.

White: Las últimas actualizaciones hicieron a Centinela más poderoso. Y hacerlo al estilo de los titanes robots, fue muy acertado. Gracias a eso, nuestro compañero es más fuerte que nunca.

Comentaba éstos, mientras Centinela lanzaba unos golpes más al aire para comprobar su estado. Lyndon que estaba apoyando su espalda contra un contenedor, comentó.

Lyndon: Sí. Toda una maravilla de la técnica. Seguro que las piezas que se usaron para construirlo, han tenido que ser muy caras.

Ante el comentario del grifo, White Shield no pudo evitar preguntar a Lyndon.

White: Hablando de dinero. Dime, Lyndon ¿En qué empleas tu dinero exactamente?

Preguntaba el unicornio con curiosidad. El grifo tranquilamente le respondió.

Lyndon: Pues me dedico a una vida de depravación con lindas mujeres, como a darme la buena vida en buenas fiestas.

Aquella respuesta por alguna razón, no pareció convencer demasiado a White Shield y ahí le comentó a Lyndon.

White: Pues aquí no hay mucho que hacer para esas cosas.

Lyndon al darse cuenta de que el unicornio se había fijado en aquel importante detalle, decidió contar la verdad.

Lyndon: Vaaaale...Quizás he encontrado una forma de invertir mi oro.

Respondió el grifo mirando a otro lado un tanto apenado. Aquella respuesta sorprendió en gran manera a todos los presentes, incluso Swan que sujetaba el soplete, se sorprendió tanto por aquello, que se le cayó el soplete al suelo. Blue Sky el que más, exclamó completamente sorprendido.

Sky: ¿Tú...Compartes tu oro?

Preguntó el paladín que estaba completamente sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba una respuesta semejante por parte del grifo. Lyndon ahí respondió.

Lyndon: Todos tenemos deudas pendientes, amigo.

Ocelot: Vaya. Eso si que no nos lo esperábamos en absoluto.

Comentaba Ocelot que al igual que Blue Sky, no se esperaba en absoluto una respuesta así.

Lyndon: Ya lo ves, amigo. Soy toda una caja de sorpresas. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el grifo. Así hasta que Swan le preguntó.

Swan: Muy bien, figura ¿Y en qué inviertes tu oro exactamente?

Preguntaba el minotauro que se había bajado de la plataforma para recuperar el soplete. El grifo ahí respondió serio.

Lyndon: Eso es de momento algo personal, amigo.

Respondía el grifo con actitud seria, de brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado. El grupo notó que el grifo estaba como si quisiera ocultar algo. Algo que no quería Lyndon que se supiera de momento.

En la nave Infinity que estaba en una zona despejada de la granja Apple. Mike en su habitación, estaba teniendo una conversación con su novia Apple Bloom de su mundo, a través de una holopantalla de su habitación.

Apple Bloom: Vaya, Mike. Veo que os pasa de todo allí.

Preguntaba la terrestre adolescente. Mike sonriente, la contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto, mi manzanita. Pensé que después de lo de la Guerra Celeste, ya no tendríamos tantas aventuras como antaño. Al final me equivoque. Je, je, je.

Ambos se rieron. Ahí Mike la comentó a su novia.

Mike: Bueno, manzanita ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

Apple Bloom: Estupendamente, cariño. Los cachorros de Winona están ya algo crecidos y son muy revoltosos ja, ja, ja. Son una ternura.

Mike: Je, je, je. Espero verlos pronto. Seguro que serán adorables como tú, mi manzanita.

Apple Bloom: Ay, Mike. Por favor je, je, je.

Se reía levemente la chica con un ligero rubor en la cara. Ahí Mike, la comentó.

Mike: Mientras yo estoy aquí junto con mi patrulla, liados contra Arquímedes y sus matones y Darkus justo por medio. Desde luego, las cosas no se pueden ser peor ya.

Decía esto con tono serio. Apple Bloom le comentó a su novio.

Apple Bloom: Aun no me puedo creer que Darkus haya vuelto a aparecer. Después de casi dos años sin saber nada de él.

Mike: Sí, amor. Esta ocasión, Darkus parece que está detrás de algo gordo de verdad. Por lo que nos obligara a estar atentos.

Apple Bloom: Solo puedo desearte suerte, mi luciérnaga.

Mike: Claro, mi manzanita, amor. Lo que me motiva de verdad a seguir con esto, es cuando termine, te volveré ha verte, tenerte entre mis brazos, acariciar tu hermosa crin y apreciar tu dulce olor a manzana.

La decía de forma dulce y amable el alicornio a su chica. Apple Bloom sonriente y con un ligero sonrojo, le respondió a su novio.

Apple Bloom: Oh, Mike, eres tan tierno. Yo también te quiero pronto verte. Y estar en tus musculosos brazos bien fornidos.

Ambos se rieron.

Mike: Bueno, manzanita. Cuídate.

Apple Bloom: Tú también, amor. Cuida bien de él, Holy.

Decía esto último mirando a Holy que estaba apoyada en la silla detrás de su compañero. La fénix sonriente, la respondió.

Holy: Descuida, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hasta la vista, amor.

Mike: Igualmente, mi manzanita.

Apple Bloom lanzo un beso volador a su novio y luego se cortó la comunicación. Mike recostándose sobre el asiento y con la vista centrada en el techo, comentó sonriente.

Mike: Ay, mi manzanita. Sin duda es todo un pedazo de cielo. Toda una hermosura de campo.

Comentaba el alicornio con expresión de enamorado y sonrisa boba. Holy riéndose levemente, le comentó a su compañero.

Holy: Muy bien, romeo. Cuando despiertes de fantasías amorosas, vamos con nuestros amigos.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Vamos.

Mike se levantaba de la silla y salía de su camarote.

En otro camarote, el de Rebeca exactamente. La chica humana estaba en su escritorio, mientras Sherrys dormía placidamente en la cama y Anivia estaba apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. La chica se estaba comunicando mediante holopantalla con su novio Jhosua.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

Preguntaba la chica a su novio. Este sonriente la contestó.

Jhosua: Muy tranquilo todo de momento. Rafael pregunta por ti por ver como estás. Y Sapphire pregunta también por Sherrys.

Rebeca: Sí je, je, je. Ese chico es una dulzura. Y Sapphire no debe preocuparse. El gato está bien y no la engaña con otra je, je, je.

Jhosua: Ese gato gordo hace eso y Sapphire es capaz de castrarlo.

Rebeca: Ya lo creo.

Ambos se rieron por el comentario. Sherrys que seguía durmiendo, no se enteró de nada.

Jhosua: De todos modos, me alegra saber que ya perdiste tus miedos y que vuelves a ser la chica guerrera del que me enamore en su día.

La comentaba el chico a su novia. La chica soltando un suspiro, le respondió.

Rebeca: Bueno. Perder mis miedos no sería exactamente lo correcto. Simplemente me di cuenta que no puedo dejar que mis miedos me dominen, sino que yo debo dominar mis miedos. Solo así se encuentra el verdadero valor. Solo cuando plantamos cara a nuestros miedos, podremos ganar.

Jhosua: Vaya, chica. Que sabias palabras. Seguro que tu hermano y Gifka estarían muy orgullosos de oírte decir eso. Se nota que has madurado mucho.

Receba: Seguro que mucho más que tú.

Jhosua: ¡Oye!

Respondió molesto el chico, pero enseguida se rieron ambos.

Rebeca: Bueno, cariño. Saluda a los demás de mi parte. Que me esperan.

Jhosua: Lo hare, amor. Cuídate.

Rebeca: Igualmente.

Rebeca lanzó un beso volador y se marchó tras despertar a Sherrys. Y dueña junto con fénix y gato salieron de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que la holopantalla seguía conectada. Ahí Jhosua comentó.

Jhosua: Que chica más increíble. Sin duda es la chica perfecta para mí. Je, je, je. Que ganas de que nos hagamos algo mayores y la pueda coger en la cama je, je, je. Oh, sí. Toda una belleza guerrera para un chico guerrero como yo. Que ganas tengo de que mi linda gatita y yo demos el siguiente paso, el siguiente paso en la cama je, je, je.

Comentaba el chico fantaseando un poco, hasta que una voz se oyó de repente.

Ghost: ¿Te refieres a Rebeca?

Preguntó de repente Ghost, asustando enormemente a Jhosua donde el chico ahí gritó

Jhosua: ¡AHHHH...! Pero...¿De dónde sales tú?

Ghost: En realidad llevo aquí un tiempo. Llame antes a la puerta, pero ni Rebeca y los otros me respondieron. Y ella y tú parecíais muy concentrados en vuestras conversación.

Explicaba la pony fantasma al chico.

Jhosua: Espera un momento. Si has estado aquí ¿Significa que has estado escuchando lo que estaba hablando hace un momento?

Ghost: Ehh...Sí.

Respondió la pony fantasma. Jhosua se puso rojo al ver que la pony fantasma le había escuchado lo que este decía hace un momento.

Jhosua: Ay, madre...Que corte...

Decía el chico con pena. Ahí Ghost trató de consolarlo.

Ghost: Cálmate, Jhosua. En realidad no es la primera vez que oigo conversaciones de ese tipo.

Jhosua: Gracias por el consuelo.

Respondía con sarcasmo el chico. Ghost riéndose levemente, le respondió.

Ghost: Je, je, je. De nada. De todos modos no tienes por que preocuparte. A tu edad, es normal que se te alboroten las hormonas.

Jhosua: Supongo que sí je, je, je.

Decía ahora más animado el chico y ahí siguió hablando.

Jhosua: Tengo entendido que ahora mi chica es capaz de hacer una fusión perfecta con Sherrys.

Ghost: Así es. La primera vez que la vi adoptar esa forma, fue impresionante. Como una de esas chicas furry o como se llamen de los animes japoneses eso.

Jhosua: Mi dulce fierecilla. Sin duda en su forma felina tiene que estar verdaderamente hermosa. Ojala cuando llegue el día que lo hagamos juntos en la cama, adopte esa forma. Seguro que será toda una gata salvaje en la cama.

Comentaba el chico fantaseando con su novia. Ahí Ghost seria, le comentó al chico.

Ghost: ¿Estás seguro de querer eso, Jhosua?

Jhosua: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ghost: Bueno ¿Tú sabes como obtiene Rebeca esa forma felina?

Jhosua: Pues claro. Fusionándose con el pulgoso ¿No?

Ghost: Sí, pero...Sherrys como sabes, es un chico ¿Sabes?

Jhosua: Sí ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Preguntaba el chico que no comprendía lo que trataba de explicarle la pony fantasma. Ghost se puso a explicarse.

Ghost: Bueno. La forma felina de Rebeca la obtiene como tú bien sabes, de fusionarse con Sherrys haciendo que ambos en cierto modo se vuelvan uno. Si realmente quisieras hacer eso con Rebeca en su estado fusionada con Sherrys que es un macho. Al hacerlo con ella ¿No lo estarías haciéndolo indirectamente con Sherrys que es un chico?

Nada más decir eso último la pony fantasma, las piezas comenzaron a formarse en la cabeza de Jhosua y cuando por fin completó el puzzle, el chico gritó de frustración.

Jhosua: ¡AHHH...! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de ello? ¡Muchas gracias, Ghost! ¡Me has arruinado mis fantasías eróticas!

Le decía molesto y con sarcasmo el chico. Ghost alzando de hombros, le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Ghost: No hay de que.

Jhosua: Bien. Te dejo. Hasta otra. Corto.

Dijo Jhosua sin abandonar su expresión molesta, cortando finalmente la comunicación.

Más tarde en un lago. Mike estaba tranquilamente tumbado sobre una toalla tomando el sol, teniendo a Holy en su forma alicornio de igual manera que él. Ambos con gafas de sol, disfrutaban del sol mientras las CMC y Spike se divertían chapoteando en el lago y Heart Fire estaba con ellas al igual que Pyro en su forma alicornio. Night Ray estaba sentado en el borde del pequeño puerto de madera con Terrax también en su forma alicornio. Ambos estaban dando de comer a los peces con trozos de pan. Darkwing estaba haciendo windsurf moviéndose a toda velocidad por el ancho lago, mientras Dark Cloud la seguía volando. Golden Heart estaba tranquilamente metido en el agua junto con Nightmare y Light sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente disfrutando del baño de agua. Silver Lion junto con Golden Tail y Silver Tail estando ambos en su forma zorro, jugaban con una pelota de playa, haciéndola botar con la cabeza para mandársela a los otros. Sherrys estaba durmiendo tranquilamente al borde del puerto, hasta que la pelota le dio justo en la cabeza, haciendo despertar al gato de golpe y el gato molesto bufase contra el trío de animales.

Mike: No hay nada como pasar una buena mañana en el lago sin preocupaciones ¿No crees, Holy?

Le comentaba el alicornio a su compañera mientras se estiraba los brazos. Holy untándose un poco de crema encima, le dio la razón.

Holy: Completamente de acuerdo. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando, uno necesita relajarse.

Rebeca: Ya estoy aquí. Perdonad la tardanza.

Se disculpaba la chica apareciendo con una bata de playa color azul que la cubría todo el cuerpo salvo la cabeza. Anivia estaba encima de su hombro. Holy levantando las gafas de sol, la comentó a la chica.

Holy: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, compañera?

Rebeca: A diferencia de vosotros los ponis y dragones aquí presentes. Yo necesito tiempo para vestirme y estar arreglada.

Decía con algo de sarcasmo la chica, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata y Anivia bajando de ella, Rebeca dejó caer la bata al suelo mostrando lo que llevaba puesto.

Rebeca llevaba un provocativo y ajustado bikini azul tipo hilo dental con el símbolo de la familia Rouser. El bikini era tan pequeño que apenas se la notaba que lo llevara puesto, haciendo que se la viera hasta el...

 **FANFIC INTERRUMPIDO POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

Enfrente de un ordenador estaba el lobo Silverwolf850 tirando en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y con un gran chichón en la cabeza. Detrás del lobo estaba Judy de zootropolis (avatar de nuestra amiga Heron de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild) con su traje de policía y armada con un enorme bate de baseball. Su rostro mostraba enojo. El lobo volviendo en sí, dijo.

Silverwolf850: Ejem...Supongo que tendré que modificar un poco la vestimenta de Rebeca.

 **RETORNANDO AL FANFIC.**

Rebeca: A diferencia de vosotros los ponis y dragones aquí presentes. Yo necesito tiempo para vestirme y estar arreglada.

Decía con algo de sarcasmo la chica, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata y Anivia bajando de ella, Rebeca dejó caer la bata al suelo mostrando lo que llevaba puesto.

Rebeca llevaba un traje de baño pequeño tipo tiras muy pequeñas, que en parte solo la tapaba lo justo del busto y cuerpo...

 **FANFIC INTERRUMPIDO POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

Silverwolf850 estaba otra vez en el suelo con otro chichón en la cabeza como espirales en los ojos y con Heron más enfadada todavía.

Silverwolf850: Bien...Probemos otra cosa.

 **RETORNANDO AL FANFIC.**

Rebeca: A diferencia de vosotros los ponis y dragones aquí presentes. Yo necesito tiempo para vestirme y estar arreglada.

Decía con algo de sarcasmo la chica, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata y Anivia bajando de ella, Rebeca dejó caer la bata al suelo mostrando lo que llevaba puesto.

Era un traje azul de conejita playboy que...

 **FANFIC INTERRUMPIDO POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS (por tercera vez)**

De nuevo Silverwolf850 estaba en el suelo ahora con tres chichones en la cabeza y más espirales en los ojos y Heron aun armada con el bate, estaba más molesta que antes hasta el punto que echaba ya humo por las orejas.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Probemos la solución final.

 **RETORNANDO AL FANFIC (No hay dos sin tres).**

Rebeca: A diferencia de vosotros los ponis y dragones aquí presentes. Yo necesito tiempo para vestirme y estar arreglada.

Decía con algo de sarcasmo la chica, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata y Anivia bajando de ella, Rebeca dejó caer la bata al suelo mostrando lo que llevaba puesto.

Llevaba puesto el traje de baño tan provocativo exclusivo de Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyvball que...

 **FANFIC INTERRUMPIDO DE NUEVO POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

Silverwolf850 estaba de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez con múltiples chichones en la cabeza con algunos encima de los primeros, con espirales en los ojos y echando baba por la boca al suelo. Y Heron estaba con su bate ahora echando el humo dicho objeto por los fuertes golpes que había dado y su expresión era de estar verdaderamente molesta.

Silverolf850: Vale...Pondré el de la otra vez...

Dijo el lobo. Esta vez Heron alzó el pulgar de aprobación.

 **RETORNANDO AL FANFIC**

Rebeca: A diferencia de vosotros los ponis y dragones aquí presentes. Yo necesito tiempo para vestirme y estar arreglada.

Decía con algo de sarcasmo la chica, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata y Anivia bajando de ella, Rebeca dejó caer la bata al suelo mostrando lo que llevaba puesto.

Era el mismo traje de baño que llevo la otra vez hace tiempo. Durante el día en que Darkus se hizo pasar por Mike emulando múltiples crímenes.

 **FANFIC INTERRUMPIDO POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS...Que es broma..XDDD...**

Holy: ¿El mismo traje de baño de la otra vez, Rebeca?

Preguntaba la alicornio fénix. Rebeca sonriente, la respondió.

Rebeca: Pues sí. Es uno de mis favoritos.

Mike: Seguro que Jhosua pensará igual. Je, je, je.

Decía Mike con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Rebeca por la insinuación.

Rebeca: Ejem. Posiblemente. Y ahora a darme un buen baño.

Decía la chica yendo al puerto de madera y luego al borde, pegó un salto para zambullirse de cabeza en el agua.

Todos se estaba divirtiendo de su mañana en el lago. Sobraba decir que se estaban relajando, olvidándose por completo de los problemas que tenían actualmente. Mike mirando al grupo divertirse en el lago, no pudo evitar pensar.

Mike: (Ojala nuestros problemas se resolvieran así de fácil).

Pensaba el alicornio. Holy ahí le comentó.

Holy: ¿Algún problema, Mike?

Mike: ¿Qué? No. Nada.

Respondió Mike tratando de no sonar preocupado, por desgracia, su compañera lo intuyó y le comentó.

Holy: Mike. Soy tu compañera desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé cuando algo te preocupa.

Ante las palabras de su amiga, Mike suspiro y la respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. Me preocupa el hecho de que Arquímedes tenga tres ingredientes ya en su poder. Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor y el tiempo juega en nuestra contra.

Holy: Te comprendo, Mike, pero aun hay tiempo para impedirlo. Ahora mismo es mejor relajarse y olvidar de nuestros problemas aunque sea por un poco. Después de todo el trabajo que tuvimos, es mejor despejar la cabeza divirtiéndonos un poco, para así estar mejor para trabajar.

Mike: Tienes razón, compañera. Muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y ayudarme en todo desde siempre.

Holy: No hay de que, Mike. Para eso están los amigos. Mi Mikey Whiky.

La respondía su compañera con el apodo cariñoso como solía llamar Rarity a Mike. Ambos amigos se rieron por ello. Tras relajarse un poco en las toallas. Ambos decidieron ir al lago y unirse a sus amigos en el agua.

El tiempo pasó y la noche había llegado. Darkwing estaba junto con Dark Cloud ya en su forma fénix y Silver Lion, desde un balcón del castillo de Canterlot. La alicornio estaba mirando la ciudad de Canterlot bajo la luz de la noche, hasta que alguien apareció.

Luna: Buenas noches, Darkwing.

Saludaba la princesa de la noche que aparecía de detrás de Darkwing. La joven alicornio al ver a la princesa, la devolvió el saludo.

Dark: Ah...Hola, maes...princesa Luna.

Se corrigió en las palabras la alicornio. Luna se puso al lado de Darkwing mirando la ciudad y ahí comenzaron a charlar.

Luna: Dime una cosa, Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Sí, princesa?

Luna: ¿Cómo es la relación con la Luna de tu mundo? Tengo entendido que allí es tu maestra ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna a la joven alicornio. Darkwing ahí la contestó.

Dark: Así es. Ella es mi mentora en nuestro mundo.

Luna: Ya veo ¿Y cómo te convertiste en su alumna? Quiero decir. Yo en mi caso, nunca esperé tener nunca algún alumno y tengo curiosidad.

Darkwing puso la mirada perdida en la lejanía. La princesa notó cierto malestar en ella, temiendo que hubiera preguntado algo malo y decidió dejarla tranquila.

Luna: Lo siento. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, Darkwing.

Dark: No, princesa. La contaré de como acabé siendo alumna de la Luna de mi mundo.

Respondió Darkwing. Aunque no fuese la princesa Luna de su mundo, sentía que no estaría bien ocultarla cosas precisamente a ella. Así que la puso a contarla todo.

Dark: Bueno. Sobre mis orígenes más o menos sabe usted, princesa.

Luna: Por favor, Darkwing. Cuando estemos a solas, puedes llamarle Luna.

Decía la princesa con una sonrisa de confianza. Darkwing sonrió y ahí siguió.

Dark: Yo fui criada por King Sombra como si este fuese mi padre. Me entrenó y me enseñó las artes de la magia Umbrum. Yo siempre me esforzaba por darlo todo y que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí. En ningún momento me esperé descubrir la verdad sobre King Sombra.

Explicaba la alicornio con pesar en su voz.

Dark: Una vez logré realizar un hechizo que se consideraba imposible para novatos, pero yo lo conseguí. Gracias a ello, conseguí mi cutie mark. Aquel día me sentía enormemente orgullosa de ello.

Luna: ¿Así obtuviste esa marca, Darkwing?

Preguntó Luna señalando la cutie mark de Darkwing que era una esfera de oscuridad. Ésta negando con la cabeza, la respondió a la princesa.

Dark: No. Esa la obtuve cuando me convertí en guardiana de la armonía. Yo antes tenía la de un murciélago, pero cuando me convertí en guardiana, mi marca cambió. Una larga historia.

Luna: Ya veo.

Luna seguía escuchando lo que narraba Darkwing.

Dark: Un día sin saber por que, Sombra me encerró en un cristal donde me conservaría durante mucho tiempo. Nunca supe para qué, pero yo confiaba plenamente en él. Así que no proteste. Luego de mil años o así, me despertó y me encargó mi primer trabajo. El primero en toda mi vida desde que fui entrenada por King Sombra.

Luna: ¿Y cuál fue?

Preguntó con algo de temor la princesa de la noche, aunque tratándose de alguien como King Sombra, seguramente no sería nada bueno. Darkwing con tono serio, la respondió.

Dark: Que matase a Mike. Ese fue mi primer trabajo para hacer.

Luna no supo que decir ante una información como esa. Darkwing siguió hablando.

Dark: La primera vez que vi a Mike, me pareció un pony interesante. Hasta el punto que sentía lastima por el hecho de tener que matarlo. Aquella vez cuando nos conocimos, ocurrió algo.

Luna: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Dark: Verá, Luna. La primera vez en contra de los deseos a quien consideraba mi padre, no traté de matarlo. La verdad es que en cierto modo me sentía atraída por él. Así que por absurdo que sonase, traté de llevarlo a mi bando. Absurdo ¿Verdad?

Luna: Y obviamente él se negó a ello ¿Verdad?

Dark: Así es. Ahí es cuando por primera vez traté de matarlo, pero una parte de mí se detuvo en ese instante y no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Luna: Porque sentías algo por él ¿Cierto?

Dark: Ahí le ha dado. Admito que su actitud de héroe y todo eso hacían que fuese un chico fascinante. Hasta creo que llegue a enamorarme de él y el creo que sentía lo mismo por mí, pero...

Luna: ¿Pero..?

Dark: Una vez tuve la oportunidad de dejar a Sombra y estar con él y así estar juntos, pero lo eché todo a perder. Todo por la lealtad de alguien que no se merecía en absoluto. Aquella vez fue la peor decisión que tome en toda mi vida ¿Y todo para qué?

Los ojos de Darkwing comenzaron a salirse lagrimas y siguió hablando.

Dark: Todo por estar con la persona a quien consideraba mi padre, para al final descubrir que todo lo que sabía que era mentira. Que fue él quien mató a mis padres y que me acogió solo porque me veía como un arma potencial. Eché por la basura la oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad...Todo por una maldita mala decisión...

La alicornio ahí se rompió a llorar abrazando a Luna. La princesa sintiendo una gran lastima por ella, donde sin dudarlo la envolvió en su abrazo junto con sus alas. Dark Cloud miraba triste a su compañera, mientras Silver Lion se subió a ella a dos patas y la lamía los ojos para sacarla las lágrimas. Luego de desahogarse durante un rato, Darkwing ya se calmó un poco.

Luna: Lo siento, Darkwing...No debía haber preguntado.

Se disculpaba la princesa, ahora sintiéndose culpable de haber hecho recordar algo tan triste a la joven alicornio. Darkwing algo más calmada, la respondió.

Dark: No pasa nada. Me la busque yo misma. Luego de eso decidí hacer un viaje para descubrir mis orígenes. Y ahí es cuando le conocí.

Luna: ¿A quién?

Dark: A Darkus...Ese maldito miserable...

Decía con odio en su voz la alicornio.

Dark: Para entonces no le conocía y aquella vez me vino como alguien arrepentido que quería cambiar y dejar el camino del mal. En ese momento vi a alguien que era como yo. Alguien con un pasado oscuro y que quería enmendar sus errores. Y yo tonta de mí, me lo creí, para al final descubrir que solo me estaba usando. Aquel día me sentí como una completa idiota por haberle creido.

Decía completamente furiosa y molesta la alicornio. Luna escuchaba las palabras de la alicornio.

Dark: Gracias a mis amigos, descubrí la verdad. Estuve a punto de marcharme hasta que usted...es decir, la Luna de mi mundo me acogió como su alumna. Aunque al principio no fue fácil ya que muchos de esos nobles idiotas se oponían a que usted...es decir la Luna de nuestro mundo me acogiera como su alumna. Por fortuna tenía su apoyo como el de la princesas y el de mis amigos.

Luna: Ya veo.

Dark: Supongo que porque en parte éramos parecidas o algo así. Desde entonces me ha estado enseñando magia y yo con gusto lo aprendía. Yo veía a la princesa más que como una simple maestra. Era una gran amiga...Como una gran madre para mí.

Decía la alicornio ahora con una sonrisa, al recordar los buenos momentos con la princesa Luna de su mundo, las tardes que pasaban juntas, aprendiendo magia, contandose historias, disfrutando de las noches con la luna y las estrellas. Luna al ver a la joven alicornio contar su historia, no pudo evitar sonreír. La princesa no podía evitar sentir un especial cariño hacia la alicornio, porque en cierto modo, la recordaba a ella a su edad.

Luna: Darkwing. No sé como serán las cosas en tu mundo, pero está claro que la Luna de tu mundo es enormemente afortunada de tener a alguien como tú en su vida.

Dark: Sí, Luna. Al igual que de tener a alguien como usted...es decir, como mi maestra Luna en mi mundo.

Ambos sonrieron. En ese momento Darkwing notó algo o alguien andando por los jardines reales.

Dark: ¡Ey! ¿No es esa la princesa Celestia?

Preguntaba esta señalando con el casco a la figura blanca de la princesa del sol andando por los jardines reales. Luna lo afirmó.

Luna: Así es ¿Qué hará ahí?

Dark: Parece molesta.

Comentó la alicornio sombría y efectivamente. La princesa tenía una expresión de enorme enojo. Luna pudo confirmarlo.

Luna: Efectivamente lo está. Curioso. Solo la pasa eso cuando no come pastel por la razón que sea.

Dark Cloud: ¿Pastel? Uy, uy, uy ¿Por que me da que nuestro amigo Nightmare tiene algo que ver con eso?

Comentaba el fénix negro con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Parte escrita por mi amiga de S.W.A.T or Team Wild, al cual la agradezco el añadido.**

Celestia caminaba por el jardín real con rostro de severo enojo, entrando en el laberinto real hasta llegar al centro donde se encontraba un dragón de escamas negras, frente una mesa pequeña con un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos, el dragón estaba adornado con glaseado especial de Pinkie Pie y manzanas de la granja de Applejack y más un juego de té.

Celestia: Aquí estoy, ahora regrésamelo.

Le ordenaba seriamente la alicornio al dragón.

Nightmare: ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas y charlamos un poco?

Le ofreció el dragón oscuro un sitio en la mesa.

Celestia se acercó a la mesa y manteniendo su elegancia, acompaño al dragón oscuro. El dragón tomo un cuchillo y corto una porción que le ofreció a la alicornio donde ésta lo acepto.

Nightmare: Celestia, entiendo su posición con respecto a la oscuridad. Pero es consiente que no puede existir la armonía sin la oscuridad.

Celestia: La armonía no ocupa de la oscuridad, porque es una fuerza del bien.

Contraatacó la alicornio.

Nightmare: Eso lo entiendo, pero sabes que lo que digo es la verdad, no se puede vivir sin la otra mitad. Como lo es el caos y la armonía, dos caras de la misma moneda, lo mismo pasa conmigo y con mi hermano Light. Somos diferentes, pero trabajamos a la par para mantener el fino equilibrio.

Contra argumentaba el dragón oscuro.

Celestia: La oscuridad hizo que mi hermana se volviera en mi contra y yo tuve que usar los elementos de la armonía para encerrarla en la luna.

Comento la princesa.

Nightmare: Aun su hermana es su contra parte, ella es la luna y usted el sol, dos caras completamente diferentes y tan iguales en espíritu.

Decía el dragón mientras servía dos tazas de té.

Nightmare: ¿Gusta un poco de té?

Celestia: Por su puesto.

Acepto la alicornio y al momento de dar el primer sorbo, se maravilló ante el sabor del líquido.

Celestia: ¿De qué es este maravilloso té?

Nightmare: Loto rojo con jazmín es mi favorito y receta propia.

Celestia: ¿Usted es un dragón hogareño?

Pregunto la princesa haciendo que el dragón se sonrojara.

Nightmare: No suelo mostrar esta faceta mía a cualquiera, pero si suelo ser bastante hogareño, incluso con muchas criaturas del bosque y de las sombras les doy refugio en el castillo Blanblak.

Celestia: Señor Nightmare, me ha impresionado, yo pensaba que solo la oscuridad era meramente ser malvado.

Le comentaba Celestia al cual estaba sorprendida ante aquella revelación por parte del dragón negro.

Nightmare: La oscuridad es solo una faceta, lo que siempre hemos tenido este dicho en mi mundo es "Tu elemento te representa, pero tu corazón dicta tu carácter" es una manera simple de decir que no debes juzgar nada por lo que aparenta.

Celestia: Tiene mucha razón ,señor Nightmare.

Nightmare: Por favor, solo dígame Night como él… ¿Sabe qué? Mejor sí diga mi nombre completo o terminara también en la confusión de nombres con Night Ray.

Celestia: De acuerdo.

Ambos continuaron charlando por horas, incluso el dragón oscuro le mostró a la alicornio que no solo magia oscura podía hacer, sino también de luz sabia crear.

Celestia: No pensé que usted supiera sobre magia de luz.

Nightmare: Como le dije, se hacer muchos tipos de magia, pero si en algún momento usase esta clase de magia, sería un simple chiste.

Celestia: Ya veo, bueno me encanto tener esta platica con usted, ahora entiendo que ambas fuerzas deben coexistir y no dominar a la otra.

Nightmare: Exacto, yo también debo despedirme, a mi sobrina le debe estar por entrar el hambre y se pone de mal humor.

Celestia: ¿Ustedes no comen ponys o sí?

Pregunto la princesa.

Nightmare: Claro que no, solemos cazar manticoras y otras criaturas del bosque Eeverfree y de vez en cuando alguna vaca de la granja de Applejack, oh también gemas, sobre todo diamantes.

Explico el dragón y ambos se despidieron.

 **Nota autor: Esta parte de la conversación de Celestia con Nightmare ha sido escrita por mi amiga de S.W.A.T or Team Wild, al cual la agradezco el añadido.**

Todo estaba en calma durante la noche. Salvo en el Imperio de Cristal en el barrio donde residían los dragones.

En el interior de una casa para ser exactos en un cuarto principal, había muebles destrozados, paredes arañadas y con algunas grietas. En el centro de dicho cuarto había un dragón de escamas amarillas y vientre blanco. Su tamaño era parecido a la de los trillizos.

El dragón estaba de espaldas y respirando de forma agitada, mientras pasaba una de sus garras por detrás del cuello. En ese momento se giró y sus ojos se mostraban una especie de ira ciega y ojos como la de un depredador salvaje.

En el Imperio de Cristal se oyó un aterrador rugido que se pudo oír por todo el imperio.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Bueno. Ya que estamos algo mas relajados. Continuemos, preciosa.

Comentaba el grifo sentándose en la silla y abriendo de nuevo su libro. Jill estaba lista para escuchar el resto del relato.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	62. Cap 61 Dragones Salvajes 1º Parte

**Capítulo 61**

 **Dragones Salvajes 1º Parte**

Lyndon: Bueno. Ahora te voy a contar un caso bastante perturbador que el alicornio y su grupo, yo incluido, estuvimos metidos de lleno.

Comentaba al grifo con tono muy serio, cosa inusual en éste. Jill fijándose en eso, le preguntó.

Jill: ¿Qué caso perturbador se trataba?

Lyndon: Bueno. No sé si las noticias llegaron al reino grifo. Sobre esos presuntos ataques salvajes y discriminados que han estado surgiendo en Equestria.

La grifo abrió los ojos al saber a que se refería el grifo.

Jill: Espera ¿Te refieres a ese caso que puso a Equestria patas arriba? ¿Sobre esos ataques salvajes?

Lyndon: Así es. Y sobra decir que no fue nada agradable aquello. Ya lo creo que sí.

Respondía el grifo con tono muy serio y se puso a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

En el Imperio de Cristal reinaba un gran silencio. Sus habitantes compuestos por ponis de cristal y varios dragones que se instalaron por allí, estaban escondidos en sus casas bien cerradas. Todos éstos estaban asustados como si tuvieran miedo siquiera de salir. Un dragón que tenía a unos ponis abrazados, se asomó por la ventana por si veía algo. En ese momento una sombra pasó por delante de la ventana, asustando tanto al dragón como a ponis y el dragón abrazó con fuerza a los ponis tratando de protegerlos.

Por las calles, dicha sombra se movía rápidamente por las calles corriendo a cuatro patas. La misteriosa sombra era seguida por Red Fire y Black Wing ambas volando, mientras perseguían la misteriosa sombra.

Black: Aqui Black Wing. Lo tenemos. Se dirige hacia vuestra posición.

Hablaba la bat pony a través del comunicador de su brazo. En ella se oía la voz de Blue Sky.

Sky: Perfecto. Procurad que no se desvíe del camino, salvo que sea necesario.

Black: Entendido

La sombra estuvo a punto de meterse en un callejón, pero Red Fire le cortó el paso con un muro de fuego, obligando a seguir por la calle principal.

Red: No tan rápido, amigo.

Decía Red Fire con una sonrisa maliciosa. La sombra iba a meterse por otro callejón, pero Black Wing con un ataque Onda de Viento, partió las sujeciones de unas grandes tablas de madera que estaban en lo alto de la calle cortando el paso. Aquello obligó al dragón a seguir por el camino principal.

Medic: Chicas. Ahora tiene que meterse en la calle de la izquierda al final del camino pase lo que pase.

Se oía la voz de Medic por los comunicadores de Red Fire y Black Wing. Las dos voladores asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a la sombra.

El final de la calle estaba próximo y como se dijo previamente, la sombra tenía que meterse en los callejones de la izquierda. La sombra estuvo a punto de meterse en el de la derecha, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que estaban Medic y Blue Sky cortándole el paso.

Sky: Camino cerrado, amigo.

Decía el paladín empuñando su escudo y espada. La sombra tuvo que irse por el otro lado, siendo todavía seguido por Red Fire y Black Wing.

La sombra seguía corriendo hasta que al final de aquellas calles, le esperaba nada menos que Lyndon. El grifo estaba tranquilamente parado empuñando su ballesta. El grifo apuntó a la sombra, listo para disparar.

Lyndon: Bien, amigo. Aquí me tienes.

Decía desafiante el grifo empuñando su ballesta, mientras la sombra corría más deprisa cada vez.

Lyndon: (Mi madre...Como esto no funcione, soy grifo muerto) ¡Allá va!

El grifo disparó su flecha hacia delante. La sombra pegó un salto tremendo esquivando la flecha y pasando por encima del grifo. Todo iba a cámara lenta, mientras el grifo veía como la sombra pasaba por encima de él. En ese momento, Lyndon gritó.

Lyndon: ¡Todo tuyo, grandullón!

Acto seguido se oyó el sonido de un disparo y una enorme red atrapó en pleno vuelo a la sombra. La sombra atrapada en la red cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse. Luego aparecieron Red Fire y Black Wing junto con Medic y Blue Sky, como por último Centinela que llevaba sobre su hombro una lanza redes.

Lyndon: Buen disparo, grandullón.

Le felicitaba el grifo sonriente a la vez alzando el puño.

Centinela: Gracias.

Agradeció el robot cerrando su puño y chocando contra la del grifo. Lyndon se quejó de dolor por el golpe de puño.

Lyndon: ¡Au...!

Red: Bien. Le tenemos.

Decía Red Fire iluminando su cuerno a modo de linterna, mostrando que la misteriosa sombra era...

Cadence: ¿Tomas?

Exclamó la princesa que junto a su marido Shining Armor, estaban a pies del castillo de cristal. Ahí vieron a Red Fire y a los otros llevando mediante una plataforma que flotaba a unos metros del suelo, a un dragón amarillo de tamaño parecido a la de los trillizos. Llevaba unas esposas que le impedían mover las manos como un bozal de metal en la boca. Un campo de fuerza generado por dicha plataforma rodeaba al dragón, impidiendo que éste pudiera escapar.

Medic: ¿Lo conocen, altezas?

Armor: Sí. Le conocemos.

Cadence: Le dimos trabajo en el castillo hace mucho tiempo. Es un dragón bastante tranquilo, Pacifico y nada violento. Trabajaba bastante bien en el castillo.

Respondían los príncipes. Lyndon mirando al dragón donde este gruñía levemente, les comentó a los príncipes.

Lyndon: Perdonen que les contradiga, sus majestades, pero a mí no me parece nada Pacifico y tranquilo.

Comentaba el grifo sin dejar de mirar fijamente al dragón. Los ojos del dragón estaban dilatados e inyectados en sangre. Su rostro figuraba una expresión asesina, mientras gruñía y luchaba por librarse de las esposas, e incluso chocaba con violencia contra la barrera, tratando inútilmente de escapar.

Armor: No me explico como ha podido pasar. Quiero decir ¿Cómo se ha podido volver tan violento de repente?

Cadence: Oímos noticias de escándalos y diversos destrozos por actos violentos de un dragón, pero no nos esperábamos que fuera precisamente él

Comentaban ambos príncipes. Ambos conocían al dragón lo suficiente para saber que era alguien muy pacífico que nunca se enfocaba en la violencia. Verlo con aquella expresión feroz, los sorprendía enormemente.

Red: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le visteis sin ese estado?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego a los príncipes. Estos respondieron.

Armor: Ayer mismo por la noche, cuando Tomas terminó de limpiar la planta baja del castillo, se fue a su casa. No había nada raro en él.

Cadence: Luego nos avisaron de que un dragón estaban montando destrozos por todas partes, aterrorizando a los habitantes. En ningún momento se nos pasó por la cabeza que fuera precisamente él. Aun no me puedo creer que sea Tomas el causante de todo eso.

Comentaban ambos príncipes sin querer creerse que el dragón que ellos conocían bastante bien, se hubiera convertido de un dragón tan salvaje y violento.

Sky: Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Cómo puede un dragón pacífico volverse violento de golpe sin razón aparente?

Comentaba el paladín confuso ante lo que acababan de confirmar los príncipes. En ese momento, el comunicador de Red Fire comenzó a parpadear y la yegua se puso en contacto. En ese momento, la alicornio dijo.

Red: Es de los demás grupos. Han detenido más dragones salvajes en varios sitios como en Appleloosa y en otros lugares.

Decía la alicornio de fuego.

Sky: Bueno. Mejor llevarnos a este tipo a la MB. Luego sabremos que pasa exactamente.

Comentaba el paladín.

Cadence: Por favor. Sí podéis, ayudad a Tomas a que vuelva a ser el de antes. Siempre ha sido bastante amable y simpático y muchos le apreciaban.

Les rogaba la princesa del amor preocupada por el dragón.

Medic: No se preocupe, princesa. Le devolveremos el buen karma al dragón.

Les respondió la pony médico con una sonrisa para dar confianza a los príncipes. Éstos agradecieron las palabras de Medic.

Armor: Muchas, gracias.

Cadence: Sabemos que podemos confiar en vosotros.

Agradecían ambos príncipes con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sabiendo que la patrulla haría lo posible para averiguar que pasaba y ayudar a su amigo. Red Fire y los otros se pusieron en torno a la plataforma voladora donde estaba el dragón, y ahí fueron todos tele transportados.

Cadence: Ojala sepan pronto que le ocurre.

Comentaba la princesa con tono de preocupación por el estado del dragón que ellos conocían bien. Shining Armor rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la princesa, trató de consolarla.

Armor: Tranquila, querida. Todo saldrá bien.

Cadence: Espero que tengas razón, querido.

Decía la princesa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, mientras el semental la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Red Fire y su equipo no fueron los únicos en que atraparon un dragón violento. El resto de la patrulla recibieron avisos sobre dragones violentos en algunas de las ciudades o pueblos que habían acogido dragones cuando comenzó la guerra civil en Drakonem. Todos tenían en común que los dragones salvajes eran antes dragones pacíficos que no tenían problemas con nadie.

Por los pasillos de la MB, iba Mike y su grupo junto con unos soldados, escoltando a cinco dragones que iban como el dragón Tomas en unas plataformas voladoras, esposados y con bozales dentro de unas barreras de energía. Era imposible llevarlos andando debido a los salvajes que eran éstos, por lo que tenían que llevarlos de aquella manera. No podían llevarlos a celdas normales ya que su estado salvaje podría poner nerviosos a los prisioneros que estaba compuesto por dragones fieles a Arquímedes que fueron capturados en batallas para interrogarlos.

También tenían que encerrarlos por separados a cada uno de los dragones, ya que existía el riesgo de que se atacaran entre ellos y no se detuvieran hasta matarse.

Una vez ocupado el asunto. Mike y la patrulla volvían por los pasillos, comentando sobre lo sucedido.

Ghost: No entiendo lo que pasa. Hace unos días, todo estaba tranquilo por Equestria y ahora pasa esto.

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Sherrys que estaba a su lado, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Sherrys: Sí, mi fantasma amiga. Dragones más pacíficos que un buñuelo se vuelven violentos como un hincha del Ponybarsa en plena final. Muy raro.

Vulcan: Yo no entiendo nada.

Decía Vulcan que no parecía entender nada. Eye Fox con su típica actitud sarcástica, le respondió.

Fox: Eso no es una novedad.

Vulcan: ¡Ey!

Se quejó Vulcan por el comentario de la arquera.

Lily: Pero ¿Por qué pasa esto? Quiero decir ¿Por qué se vuelven violentos los dragones sin razón aparente?

Preguntaba la dragoncilla que no comprendía lo que pasaba. En ese momento se escuchó una voz que la respondió.

¿?: Porque es vuestra naturaleza. Ser salvajes y violentos que solo piensan en matar y destruir las vidas de los demás.

Se oía una voz de enojo y desprecio en una de las celdas. El grupo se paró y miraron a la celda donde provino la voz. Ahí Mike con tono serio, dijo.

Mike: Craver Hunter.

Dijo con tono serio y neutro el alicornio al antiguo cazador de dragones. Craver Hunter era un cazador de dragones que tras perder a su familia por culpa de Furia, se dedicó a cazar dragones sin importarle lo más mínimo si eran pacíficos o no. Para el cazador, lo único que le importaba era matar tantos dragones como le fuera posible. Incluso si para ello tendría que sacrificar las vidas de quienes le siguieran con tal de conseguir su metas.

El grupo miraba al cazador que estaba sentado sobre su litera. Dicho cazador miraba al grupo y con cierto modo con desprecio, en especial a la dragona Lily.

Craver: Esa es la naturaleza de los dragones. No son más que bestias salvajes que solo piensan en matar y matar como comer. Pueden aparentar ser pacíficosm pero en el fondo no son más que monstruos con escamas.

Comentaba el cazador. A ninguno le gustaba como hablaba el cazador y ponían expresiones molestas, en especial Lily. Mike acercándose a la entrada de la celda, le decía al cazador.

Mike: Craver. No todos los dragones son violentos. Tienes que comprender que los ponis y los dragones no somos tan distintos.

Trataba de razonar Mike con el cazador, pero Craver no parecía estar de acuerdo y le respondió molesto y casi gritando.

Craver: ¿Qué no son violentos? ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Lo de ser bestias salvajes está en sus genes! ¡Es su naturaleza que no se puede cambiar en absoluto!

Lily: Escúchame bien, amigo. No me gusta lo que dices sobre los dragones.

Le decía muy molesta la dragoncilla, acercándose a la entrada de la celda. En un arranque de ira, Craver la lanzó con fuerza una bandeja de metal hacia la dragona. Lily se cubrió la cara con sus garras para protegerse, necesidad inútil porque la bandeja chocó con una barrera invisible que bloqueaba cualquier intento de salir o entrar.

Craver: ¡Tú no me hables, monstruo!

Le gritaba enfadado el cazador, insultando en gran manera a la dragona. Los amigos de Lily no les agradó como se metía con ella el cazador y salieron en su defensa.

Rebeca: Vigila tu lengua o mi Silver Tail la vigilara por ti. No pienso consentir que insultes a mi amiga.

Le decía de forma amenazante la chica poniendo a Lily detrás de ella. La dragona asomándose por un lado de la chica, le sacaba la lengua al cazador. Craver ignorando a la dragona y a la chica, miró a Mike y le dijo a éste.

Craver: Chico. Eres sin duda más ingenuo ¿Crees en serio que los ponis y los dragones pueden ser amigos? Acepta la realidad, chico. Los ponis y los dragones han sido desde siempre enemigos por naturaleza y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar por mucho empeño que le pongas.

Mike: Nada es imposible, Craver Hunter. Si uno pone todo su empeño y buena fe en ello.

Respondía seriamente Mike sin desviar su mirada del cazador.

Mike: Chicos. Vámonos. Aquí no hacemos nada.

Decía Mike poniéndose a caminar siendo seguido por el grupo. Lily volvió a la celda y ahí le sacó la lengua y le hacía burlas con sus garritas, mientras el cazador de dragones la miraba con desprecio a ésta. Luego la dragona se marchó dejando solo ya al cazador. El cazador con sus cascos delanteros juntos y delante de su rostro, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Craver: Condenado amante de los dragones. Tarde o temprano hasta tú tendrás que aceptar que los ponis y los dragones no pueden ser amigos, jamás...

Las cosas no acabaron en ese día. Pronto hubo más noticias de dragones que se volvían violentos sin razón aparente. Mike y su patrulla se dedicaron a detenerlos y llevarlos a la MB para encerrarlos.

Varias celdas aisladas en la MB estaba ya ocupadas por mas dragones violentos. Dichos dragones completamente dominados por una ira asesina, golpeaban sin parar los campos de fuerza que los retenían tratando sin éxito de escapar.

Desde el puente de la MB, el grupo miraba mediante cámaras a los dragones encerrados que no paraban de golpear dichas celdas. Se podía notar que dichos dragones estaban furiosos por estar encerrados.

Black: Que barbaridad. Esos dragones están completamente coléricos.

Exclamaba la bat pony, observando como un dragón negro golpeaba la barrera de su celda a cabezazos.

White: ¿Habéis notado que no paran de golpear la barrera hasta que caen exhaustos de cansancio?

Vulcan: Sí, amigo. Está claro que se les ha ido completamente la chabeza.

Completaba Vulcan sentado en una silla y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se recostaba en ella.

Fox: Swan ha tenido que reforzar las celdas por precaución para así evitar posibles fugas.

Gizmo que flotaba a su lado, hizo sonidos de confirmación.

Ghost: Hasta es peligroso darles de comer si no se toma ciertas precauciones. Se lanzaban hacia los que les traían la comida, los cuales habrían sufrido daños si no fuera por la barrera de energía. Tienen que meterlo en un compartimento de la celda donde lo lleva automáticamente dentro.

Completaba la pony fantasma.

Mike: De todos modos, esto no explica el por qué los dragones se vuelven violentos así como así.

Comentaba Mike. Golden Heart que estaba presente junto con Nightmare y Light, comentó.

Golden Heart: Los dragones que viven de forma pacífica, no se vuelven violentos por que sí. Algo lo debe estar provocando.

Comentaba seriamente el dragón, estando éste de brazos cruzados.

Light: Pero ¿Quién?

Golden Heart: Ni idea.

Night: Pero algo se debe hacer ¿No? Quiero decir. No podemos dejar que esto siga así.

Heart: Night Ray tiene razón. Si algo está provocando esto, debemos averiguar qué es.

Mike: Cierto. El problema es que todo este asunto está poniendo nerviosa a los habitantes de Equestria. Ya hay muchos ponis con miedo a los dragones como para que ahora aparezcan dragones salvajes sin control alguno.

Completaba Mike con tono serio.

Holy: Pero mucho me temo que hasta que no averigüemos lo que provoca esto. No tenemos muchas opciones.

Comentaba Holy estando esta apoyada en la grupa de Mike. El alicornio tuvo que darla la razón.

Mike: Mucho me temo que es así.

Rebeca: Pues algo se deberá poder hacer. No podemos estar por todas partes cazando dragones violentos. Ya tenemos bastante problemas con que Arquímedes tenga ya tres ingredientes para el hechizo.

Comentaba muy seriamente Rebeca, llevando ésta su set de chaqueta de cuero con playera azul, jeans azules y zapatilla deportivas, y peinada al estilo cola de caballo. Los demás la dieron la razón.

Dark: De momento tendremos que ir a ver a la princesa Celestia. Hace poco nos llamó pidiendo que fuéramos.

Mike: Sí. Mejor ir ahora cuanto antes.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon para ir al castillo de Canterlot.

Mientras en otro lugar. En el Daily Equestria para ser más exactos en el despachó del editor, estaba Caesar Jameson. El editor estaba recostado en su asiento con la vista perdida. Con un brazo caído por un lado sujetando una botella de cidra y con la otra sujetaba un vaso casi vacío que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa.

Desde el día del juicio, el editor estaba bastante desanimado y no levantaba cabeza. Todo el tiempo tratando de confirmar al mundo que Mike Bluer y su patrulla eran una amenaza, pero al final de tanto insistir se volvió la cosa en su contra. Ahora perdió credibilidad e incluso la mismísima princesa Celestia le prohibió expresamente seguir difamando a Mike y su grupo o cualquiera de sus actividades.

También la audiencia de su cadena ha descendido en gran medida desde que no lo hace ya. Aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente porque su orgullo se lo impedía, toda la gran audiencia que tenía era gracias a Mike Bluer y su grupo cuando se dedicaba a difamarlos por cualquier cosa, en especial con los temas relacionados con los dragones.

Ahora en su cadena y periódicos solo hablaban de otros temas, ya nada relacionados con Mike y su grupo aunque ya no era lo mismo. La gente ya no le prestaba el mismo interés que antes.

El editor se sentía hundido, no solo su editorial ya no destacaba tanto como antes. Su antigua prometida le dejo, su hijo ya no le habla y su amigo Robi no le hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario para la editorial. Jameson sentía que ya no tenía nada por que seguir con su vida. No hacía otra cosa que encerrarse en su despachó, bebiendo cidra casi todo el tiempo.

El silencio de dicha sala fue rota cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Jameson: Adelante...La puerta esta abierta...

Dijo con bastante desgana el editor. La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que se oía una voz.

¿?: Vaya ¿Así es cómo pasas el tiempo, señor Jameson?

El editor se abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que reconocía aquella voz. El editor se puso erguido en su silla y miró hacia la puerta viendo quién eran.

Jameson: ¡No puede ser...! ¡Terry MC Dingly!

Exclamó sorprendido el editor. Ante él había un terrestre de pelaje Marrón (pictórico), crin y cola Herrumbre, ojos Rojo Falun, CM de un lápiz y unos papeles. El presente semental le respondió.

Terry: Hola, señor Jameson. Un placer verle.

Saludaba alegremente el editor levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia el misterioso visitando, estrechando su casco con la de éste.

Jameson: No me lo puedo creer que un antiguo periodista tan famoso como usted esté en mi editorial. Un placer conocerle.

Hablaba por primera vez sonriente y bastante alegre, mientras sacudía su casco con la del periodista. Terry sonriendo, le respondió.

Terry: Igualmente, señor Jameson.

Jameson: ¿Qué le trae aquí a mi editorial?

Preguntaba el editor. El periodista ahí le respondió.

Terry: Bueno. Vine aquí en cuando me enteré de lo que le pasó en el juicio y su situación actual.

En el momento que dijo eso, la sonrisa de Jameson desapareció y dijo molesto.

Jameson: Sí. Ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento. Todo por culpa de ese maldito alicornio y su grupo. Engañaron a la princesa Celestia para obligarme a que parase en mis declaraciones contra él.

Decía bastante enfadado el editor, mientras le daba la espalda al periodista y andaba por el cuarto. Terry mirando seriamente al editor, le preguntó a éste.

Terry: Dime, Jameson ¿Realmente crees que Mike Bluer y su gente son los responsables de lo que te ha pasado?

Ante la pregunta, Jameson se paró y mirando incrédulo al periodista, exclamó completamente molesto.

Jameson: ¡Pues claro que son los responsables de mi situación actual! ¡Ellos engañaron a la gente haciéndoles creer que son héroes cuando en realidad son fraudes! ¡Pusieron a mi antigua prometida, a mi hijo y a mi amigo en mi contra con sus mentiras! ¡Han puesto a la gente en mi contra! ¡Me engañaron en el juicio para quitarme prestigio y ahora mi editorial va en mal en peor! ¡Claro que son los culpables de mi situación!

Terry escuchó cada una de las palabras del editor y seriamente le respondió.

Terry: Siento decirle esto, señor Jameson, pero mucho me temo que se ha metido usted solo en esto.

Jameson: ¿Cómo dice?

Terry: Para empezar. Usted empezó a difamarlos alegando que eran tipos peligrosos y fraudes ¿Con qué pruebas? Y buena parte por tus prejuicios a los dragones como a las actividades de la patrulla. Ellos se dedicaron cuerpo y alma a traer la paz y la armonía a este reino, pero tú te dedicaste a criticarlos y difamarlos sin fundamento. Por lo que no es extraño que en cuestión de tiempo que todo eso se volviera en su contra.

Le explicaba el periodista a Jameson.

Jameson: Pero ellos son...

Terry: Sí. Lo sé. Piensas que son fraudes y eso, pero ¿Algunas vez te has preguntado por que tenías esa idea preconcebida de ellos?

Le preguntó Terry a Jameson. El editor trató de responderle.

Jameson: Pues...Simplemente yo...Eh...

Jameson ahora no sabía que decir. Terry negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Terry: A eso me refiero. Te dedicaste a difamarlos sin tener ni pruebas ni fundamentos. Todo por puros prejuicios. Cometiendo el mismo error idiota que yo cometí en el pasado.

Jameson: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó el editor que no comprendía a lo que se refería el periodista.

Terry: Dime una cosa Jameson ¿Sabes lo que me pasó hace años? ¿Sobre el incidente que casi me cuesta mi vida como periodista?

Preguntaba Terry. Jameson miraba el periodista con curiosidad, mientras el periodista le contaba su historia.

Terry: Hace tiempo yo era uno de los periodistas más ricos de Canterlot. Era el ídolo de muchos aspirantes a periodistas y editores, pero acabé en la quiebra.

Contaba Terry mientras Jameson lo escuchaba. Su voz sonaba con tono serio y en parte triste.

Terry: Algunos pensaban que era por los pocos leyentes que tenía, pero la verdadera causa fue otra. La verdadera razón es que cometí el mismo error que tú cometiste. Me dedique a acusar a alguien de ser en realidad un jefe criminal de una organización. Estuve obsesionado con la idea y seguí y seguí con ello. Aquello fue mi mayor error, porque al final descubrí que estaba equivocado, pero por desgracia el daño ya estaba hecho. A la persona que me dediqué a acusarle me llevó a juicio y ahí lo perdí todo.

Su tono sonaba más pesado y triste, mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

Terry: Por culpa de mi estupided, lo perdí todo incluyendo a mi prometida al igual que te paso a ti. Me pase los meses hundido y sumiéndome en la bebida, hasta que decidí ver por ultima vez a mi antigua prometida. Por desgracia cuando la vi, estaba con otro semental. Aquello hizo que me quebrara por completo.

El periodista estuvo a punto de llorar en esa parte, pero se contuvo. Luego mirando a Jameson, le dijo.

Terry: Por favor, Jameson. No cometas el mismo error que yo y te obsesiones en pensar que alguien es quien crees que es o lo que es. Ni tampoco seas tan terco en tus prejuicios. Yo a las malas aprendí que si me dejo dominar por los prejuicios, solo lograría echar a perder mi vida. Me costó mucho recuperar la confianza de la gente y recuperar mi prestigio periodístico.

Contaba el periodista. Jameson escuchó con suma atención las palabras del periodista. En cierto modo, sus palabras le afectaban bastante al editor.

Jameson: Yo...No sé que decir.

Terry: Lo único que puedo decir que aun no es tarde, Jameson. Trata de arreglar las cosas. Reconoce tus errores y esfuérzate por recuperar a las personas que te importan. Si te quedas parado sin hacer nada, lo perderás todo.

Jameson: Yo...Lo intentaré.

Terry: Me alegra oír eso.

Dijo sonriendo el periodista.

Jameson: Debo pensar en diversas cosas.

Terry: Por favor Jameson. Considérelo.

Jameson: Lo hare. Y gracias por sus palabras.

Terry: Un placer. Bueno. Me tengo que marchar, señor Jameson. Me alegro de haber charlado con usted.

Jameson: Igualmente, señor Dingly. Creo o no me ha ayudado bastante.

Terry: Para eso estamos.

Ambos de despidieron con un apretón de cascos y luego el periodista se marchó. Jameson se sentó en su silla y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Las palabras del periodista le dieron mucho que pensar sobre que hacer ahora con su vida.

 **Nota auto: La conversación de Jameson con Terry MC Dingly fue idea de Gunsmith-6798 donde el agradezco la ayuda. Dicho personaje es suyo además.**

¿?: Señor Caesar Jameson, supongo.

El editor se sobresaltó al oír una voz en su despacho y ver de repente a un misterioso encapuchado delante de él (el mismo que veía a Magma y le daba el terrazine).

Jameson: Pero ¿Quién es usted y cómo ha entrado aquí?

Exigía el editor ante el misterioso intruso. El encapuchado alzando su casco, le respondió.

Encapuchado: Lamento haber entrado en su despacho sin llamar, pero necesitaba hablar con usted de un tema muy importante.

Le hablaba el misterioso encapuchado, su voz sonaba distorsionada haciendo imposible identificar el tipo de voz que tenía. Jameson sin dejar de estar en guardia, le preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

Jameson: ¿De qué se trata?

Encapuchado: Bueno. Supongo que ya se habrá enterado de los últimos incidentes sobre dragones ¿Cierto?

Jameson: Sí. Ya me enteré de eso. Parece que aparecen dragones violentos en poblaciones donde antes los acogieron.

Encapuchado: Así es. También sabe que el príncipe Mike Bluer y su patrulla se están ocupando de los dragones salvajes y encerrándolos para averiguar que les ocurre exactamente.

Jameson: Lo sé ¿Y por qué me cuenta esto?

Encapuchado: Muy simple. Quiero que informe a la gente de la amenaza que supone esto.

Jameson: Mucho me temo que no puedo ayudarle en eso. La princesa Celestia me ha prohibido terminantemente hablar en contra de Mike Bluer y su grupo.

Encapuchado: Creo que no me ha entendido. Mi intención no es que difame a Mike Bluer y su grupo. Simplemente que haga entender a la gente la amenaza que los dragones suponen en sí.

Jameson: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Jameson no comprendía a lo que se refería el encapuchado, hasta que este último le explicó.

Encapuchado: Mike Bluer cree que puede haber paz entre ponis y dragones. Una idea noble, pero no tiene idea de lo enormemente equivocado de lo que está él. Los dragones salvajes que comienzan a aparecer son la prueba. Cuanto más antes Mike Bluer lo entienda, mejor.

Jameson: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Encapuchado: Muy simple. Usted es el único que puede ayudar a todo el reino en este momento de necesidad.

Le respondió el encapuchado. Jameson le escuchaba atentamente, preocupado ante la idea de una posible amenaza relacionado con los dragones.

Más tarde, Mke y su equipo habían hablado con Celestia sobre los últimos acontecimientos sobre dragones que se volvían violentos sin razón. La princesa les mencionó que en Ponyville había un dragón que sufrió el ataque de otro de su raza y que podría saber algo. No podían ir todos, ya que surgían más problemas con repentinas apariciones de dragones violentos, por lo que el grupo tuvo que dividirse mientras un grupo iba a ver a dicho dragón.

A Ponyville viajaron Darkwing, Rebeca, Lily, Medic y Camaleón para hablar con dicho dragón. Con ellos iban las mane y Spike. El grupo iba caminando mientras charlaban.

Dark: ¿Es por aquí, Twilight?

Preguntaba Darkwing a Twilight. Twilight ahí la contestó.

Twilight: Así es. No vive muy lejos de aquí.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y conocéis a ese dragón, guapa?

Pinkie: Uy, sí. Es un dragón bastante simpático. Es un dragón negro como una pantera negra. Con la panza color gris. Sus ojos son azules como el cielo. Le llaman Pantro por el hecho de que se parece a una pantera, pero él no es un felino sino un dragón. Siempre viene a la tienda de los señores Cake ya que le gusta mucho los pasteles y yo con gusto se los hago y él se los come con gran gusto. Le encanta los gemelos Cake y a éstos les agrada el dragón donde les gusta subirse sobre su cabeza y...

Hablaba sonriente y sin parar la pony rosa mientras saltaba alegremente. Así hasta que Rainbow la tapó la boca con el casco y con expresión -_-.

Rarity: La verdad es que es agradable y nunca se queja. Le gusta que le haga trajes.

Comentaba con una sonrisa la pony modista.

Fluttershy: Al principio le tenía un poco de miedo, hasta que vi que era muy simpático y agradable.

Spike: Cierto. La verdad es que es un dragón muy tranquilo. Desde que le conocemos, nunca le hemos visto alterado.

Completaba el dragón.

Rainbow: Sí. Un dragón bastante aburrido. Prácticamente te duermes con él.

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso, hasta que Twilight molesta por la insinuación de su amiga, la llamó la atención.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! No está bien que digas eso.

Rainbow: ¡Ey! Si es la verdad. Ese tipo es tan tranquilo que prácticamente te aburre. Nunca hace nada divertido ni emocionante. Siempre se queda leyendo libros y por no mencionar que casi nunca dice nada al menos que le dirijas la palabras. 100% súper aburrido.

Decía con tono aburrida la pegaso volando boca arriba y de espaldas como si estuviera recostada.

Tras una breve caminata, llegaron a su destino.

Applejack: Esa es la casa donde vive Pantro.

Dijo la vaquera señalando una casa como donde viven los ponis de Ponyville, solo que la casa estaba adaptada para dragones y era por tanto más grande.

Sherrys: ¿Seguras de que vive ahí?

Preguntaba el gato que miraba la casa, cuyas ventanas estaban cerradas y bajadas de persianas. La puerta estaba enormemente cerrada como si se quisiera que nadie pudiera entrar o salir. Lily le dio la razón al gato.

Lily: Es verdad. No parece haber nadie viviendo ahí ¿Seguro qué es la casa correcta?

Preguntaba la dragoncilla acercándose a la casa junto con Spike y mirando a su alrededor. Twilight la respondió.

Twilight: Desde que fue atacado, no le hemos vuelto a verle paseando por el pueblo.

Applejack: Como mucho para ir a su trabajo o para comprar comida. Poco más.

Explicaban éstas. Medic acercándose a la entrada, llamó varias veces golpeando la puerta con el casco mientras esta gritaba.

Medic: Señor Pantro ¿Está ahí? Necesitamos hablar con usted. Queremos saber que le pasó a su compañero durante aquella noche.

Decía la pony médico esperando que alguien respondiera. Justo en ese momento, el grupo escuchó el sonido de varios cierres abriéndose. Luego la puerta se abrió levemente, mostrando la mitad de un dragón algo nervioso y asustado. La puerta tenía todavía una cadena que impedía que se abriera dicha puerta y el dragón mirando al grupo, les respondió.

Pantro: Pregunten más bien qué me paso a mi.

Decía el dragón con una voz temerosa mientras se asomaba un poco más, mostrando que en su ojo derecho tenía una gran cicatriz como si se lo hubieran hecho con una garra. El grupo miró con suma atención y las manes un tanto sorprendidas.

Camaleón: Carai. Eso si que parece un buen corte.

Exclamó el robot changeling.

Spike: ¿Qué le ha pasado, señor?

Lily: Sí. Eso no parece muy saludable.

Preguntaban inocentemente ambos dragoncillos. El dragón ahí respondió.

Pantro: Fue ayer por la noche. Mi compañero y yo trabajamos como vigilantes en un banco de Ponyville.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del dragón mientras este continuaba hablando.

Pantro: Aquella noche, mi compañero me dijo que teníamos que ir a ver a las autoridades. Parecía preocupado. Me dijo que había descubierto algo inquietante sobre los repentinos brotes de dragones violentos y que las princesas tenían que saberlo cuanto antes.

Explicaba el dragón. Aquello capto la atención del grupo.

Dark: ¿Algo inquietante? ¿Qué descubrió su compañero?

Preguntaba Darkwing con interés.

Pantro: No llego ha decírmelo. Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, hasta que yo le dejé en una habitación mientras yo iba a hacer mi ronda. Hasta que en ese momento oí un ruido raro y a mi compañero quejarse. Así que fui a ver que pasaba.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del dragón y Camaleón con un disfraz de abuelo con una trompa para sordos colocada en el oído, se arrimaba.

Pantro: Cuando entré en el cuarto donde le dejé, éste estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con una garra sobre su cuello. Estaba de espaldas cuando lo vi y me acerqué a ver que le pasó. En ese momento él se giró y me quedé congelado ante lo que vi. Sus ojos.

Spike: ¿Sus ojos?

Pantro: Me miró como una bestia. Un depredador que quería darme caza. Me atacó y de milagro no salgo vivo. Mi compañero que le conocía por tantos años, se volvió salvaje y violento, así de repente y sin razón alguna. Nunca me esperé algo como eso.

Hablaba el dragón con miedo en su voz, mientras contaba su historia. El grupo asintió.

Rebeca: Ya veo. Señor Pantro ¿Podríamos entrar y hablar? Creo que podríamos hablar con más calma dentro de su casa.

Hablaba Rebeca tratando que el dragón los dejara pasar adentro y poder hablar mejor. El dragón algo nervioso contestó.

Pantro: Sí...Enseguida os abro.

El dragón cerró la puerta y el grupo oyó como quitaban el seguro de la puerta. Todo iba normal, hasta que oyeron un especie de quejido dentro.

Dark: Señor Pantro ¿Está usted bien?

Preguntaba Darkwing. Al no obtener respuesta, la alicornio indico a las mane y a Spike que se quedaran fuera, y siendo seguida por los demás, fue abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Dark: Señor Pantro ¿Está ahí?

Volvió a preguntar la alicornio. Finalmente abrió del todo la puerta y el grupo pudo ver al señor Pantro. Estaba de espaldas de éstos y ligeramente tumbado en el suelo. Se sujetaba el cuello con una garra y parecía respirar agitadamente. El grupo miraba preocupado aquello.

Dark: ¿Señor Pantro?

Y en ese instante el dragón los miró a éstos. Darkwing y los otros se sorprendieron al verlo.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su mirada era como la de un animal. Gruñía como un animal salvaje. El dragón se puso en posición como si a una presa acechase. El grupo al verlo, retrocedió.

Medic: Algo me dice que le pasa el mismo mal que a los otros.

Decía la pony médico poniéndose en guardia y temiéndose lo peor.

Camaleón: Ay, ay, ya ¿Por qué me da que nos quiere como bocadillos de dragón?

Decía preocupado Camaleón, estando éste disfrazado de bocadillo. El dragón lanzó un rugido y saltó hacia ellos. La patrulla se alejaron de la entrada, mientras el dragón salió de ella y a cuatro patas soltó otro rugido. El grupo se puso en guardia mientras las mane y el dragón miraban alarmados lo que presenciaban.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Fluttershy: No lo sé, pero me da mucho miedo..

Completaba la pegaso amarilla sintiendo un gran temor en su interior, a su vez que se escondía detrás de Rainbow.

Dark: Chicos. Cuidado. Este dragón parece que tiene ideas muy hostiles.

Advertía Darkwing sacando la Mega Arma y adoptando una hoja eléctrica.

Rebeca: No me digas, "señorita obviedad".

La respondía con sarcasmo Rebeca, sacando la Orquídea y liberando el arma para que se convirtiera en su forma alterna, la de látigo.

Medic: Tenemos que reducirlo sin hacerle daño.

Camaleón: Sí. Solo que ¿Qué impide a ese tipo nos lo haga a nosotros?

Completaba Camaleón nervioso, enfundando un disfraz de policía SWAT con escudo antidisturbios. El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra el grupo, obligando a evitarlo. Medic saltó al cielo para evitar las llamas, pero el dragón se lanzó hacia ella con intención de golpearla con su garra, pero la pony ninja con agilidad, la esquivó por encima posando sus cascos delanteros sobre el brazo del dragón, realizando una apertura lateral en sus patas traseras y finalmente terminar en una voltereta para quedar atrás del dragón donde pudo darle una patada que lo obligó a aterrizar.

Una vez en el suelo, el dragón iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos lazos lo cogieron del cuello. Applejack y Camaleón este último con un disfraz de vaquero, fueron quienes lanzaron las cuerdas para detener al dragón.

Applejack: ¡Quieto, amigo! ¡Ni te muevas!

Camaleón: Sí. Este no es mi primer rodeo.

Dijeron desafiantes ambos, pero el dragón tiró de las cuerdas y luego la enganchó con sus dientes tirando de ellas con fuerza, llevándose hacia sí a Applejack y Camaleón que se arrastraron al suelo hasta estar enfrente del dragón. El dragón alzó una de sus patas traseras con intención de aplastarlos, pero Camaleón convirtiéndose en una cámara de fotos, soltó un flash tan potente que cegó al dragón, permitiendo al changeling y a Applejack escapar.

Rainbow: ¡Allá voy!

Gritaba Rainbow volando hacia el dragón y logrando darle una fuerte patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. Rebeca ahí le ató de una de las patas del dragón con la Orquídea, haciendo que el dragón se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Darkwing y Twilight rápidamente crearon unos cierres mágicos en sus extremidades para tratar de inmovilizarlo. Pese a ello, el dragón se sacudía con violencia tratando de liberarse. Darkwing con la Mega Arma, lanzó una corriente eléctrica contra el dragón que le provocó primero un rugido de dolor y finalmente se desmayó.

Finalmente todo volvió a la calma. Ahí el grupo comentó.

Pinkie: Pero ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Rarity: Sí hace un momento, este era un dragón tranquilo e inalterable.

Spike: ¿Cómo es que se ha vuelto tan violento de repente?

Comentaban éstos. Medic examinando al dragón, respondió.

Medic: Esto requiere investigación. Mejor llevarnos a este dragón a la MB para evitar cualquier altercado.

Camaleón: Mucho me temo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

La comentó Camaleón y Medic miró. La pony ninja pudo ver a ponis y dragones que miraban la escena. Sobraba decir que sus rostros reflejaban miedo al ver como un dragón salvaje y violento trataba de hacer daño a un grupo de ponis. Una cosa estaba clara. Las cosas iban ha ponerse pronto a peor.

Mientras tanto en la MB. En la celda de contención de Craver Hunter. El cazador estaba en su celda. En ese momento notó la presencia de alguien fuera y ahí abrió los ojos de sorpresa y exclamó.

Craver: ¿Tú?

Enfrente de él estaba una figura oscura que no se podía distinguir quién era, pero Craver parecía saber de quien se trataba. La figura oscura pulsó el botón del panel, desconectando la barrera, liberando así a Craver Hunter.

Más tarde. Desde un monitor de la MB, el grupo veía la escena de como Craver Hunter era ayudado por alguien desconocido a escapar de su celda y ahí se acabó todo.

Bit: Es lo que han captado las cámara de vigilancia.

Explicaba Bit revelando que lo que vieron el grupo era una grabación. Mike y el resto de la patrulla estaban en el puente viendo la grabación y ahí comentaron.

Fox: Esto es prueba más que suficiente. Tenemos un traidor en la MB.

Comentó la arquera. Desde hace tiempo, el grupo sospechaba que había alguien en la MB, entregando armas a los cazadores de dragones.

Mike: No puede ser. No quiero creerlo.

Decía Mike sin querer creerse que realmente hubiera un traidor en la MB. Red Fire ahí le dijo a Mike.

Red: Mike. Esto es prueba más que suficiente. Sino ¿Quién más que los que están en la misma nave podría liberar al prisionero y sacarlo sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo? Desconectó las demás cámaras como defensas automáticas, permitiendo así al cazador salir de ahí.

Ocelot: Sí, Mike. Y MB no detecto nada en sus sensores ¿Verdad, amigo?

MB: Afirmativo.

Comentaban estos. Mike sin querer creérselo todavía, respondió seriamente.

Mike: Yo...Sé que parece evidente, pero aun así no puedo creerme todavía que tengamos realmente un traidor en la MB.

Holy: Mike. Ya se que a ti te gusta pensar lo mejor de la gente, pero las evidencias son claras.

Le decía su compañera fénix. Vulcan ahí comentó.

Vulcan: Jefe. Si tenemos un traidor, solo tenemos que ir a buscarlo y ya está. Para así machacarlo. Y un servidor le tiene ganas je, je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot deseoso de golpear a quien fuese el traidor. Eye Fox ahí dijo.

Fox: No podemos sin un indicio. Tenemos que investigar. El que esté haciendo esto, conoce lo suficiente la MB para poder moverse sin ser detectado. Tendremos que optar con investigar.

Black: Uff...Investigar no es nada cool, pero ni no hay mas remedio.

Decía aburrida la bat pony. En ese momento, el canal de noticias se activo, saliendo nada menos que Jameson.

Dark: Y luego dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

Decía con molestia la alicornio sombría. A ninguno le agradó ver al editor.

Lyndon: Bueno ¿Y ahora qué va a contar el editor ese?

Ghost: Espero que no se para incordiarnos como siempre.

Decía molesta la pony fantasma. White Shield ahí la contestó.

White: No lo creo, Ghost. Recuerda que Celestia le prohibió terminantemente hablar de cualquier tema en contra nuestra. Así que no debemos preocuparnos.

Sherrys: Aun así estoy en parte con Ghost. Que ahora aparezca este tipo, no puede presagiar nada bueno.

Completaba el gato, mientras tenía a Silver Lion subido encima de él y le tiraba de los orejas con sus dientes. Jameson se puso a hablar.

Jameson: Querido televidentes. Hoy vengo de hablaros de una posible amenaza para nuestro reino y no. No me estoy refiriendo a Mike Bluer y su patrulla (ya que ahora no pudo hablar de ellos de nada malo).

Night: Vaya. Que novedad.

Terrax: Sí. Que raro suena.

Dijeron con sarcasmo el unicornio y su compañero fénix.

Heart: Psss...Está hablando.

Jameson: Como ya sabéis desde hace tiempo, se han reportado ataque de dragones en diversos puntos de nuestro reino. Pero no de dragones provenientes de Draconem, sino aquí mismo en las poblaciones que los acogieron. Dragones que antes se consideraban inofensivos y nada peligrosos, se habían vuelto violentos por lo visto sin razón alguna ¿Cómo es esto posible se preguntaran?

Hablaba el editor con un tono serio, pero decidido. El grupo seguía escuchando las declaraciones de Caesar Jameson.

Jameson: El Daily Equestria lo está investigando y por desgracia no ha encontrado explicación a este raro comportamiento. Una cosa si os puedo asegurar, señores televidentes. Mucho me temo que esto ira a peor por momentos si esto sigue así. Hasta que no se encuentre la causa de este extraño evento, no estaremos seguros en absoluto pese a los esfuerzos de Mike Bluer y su patrulla Harmony en protegernos y aislar este problema.

Nightmare: Vaya. Creo que es la primera vez que dice algo bueno de Mike y su grupo...Al menos en teoría.

Decía el dragón negro. Luego Jameson mirando fijamente a cámara, dijo.

Jameson: Mike Bluer. Sé que estás viendo esto ahora mismo. Se que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado especialmente bien y nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, pero una cosa si deberás coincidir conmigo. Esto es una amenaza muy grande para dejarlo así.

Aquello captó la atención de Mike, donde el alicornio se quedó escuchando las palabras del editor.

Jameson: Esto acabara mal y lo sabes. Aunque tus intenciones con los dragones sean buenas en cierto modo, tienes que aceptar que existe la más remota posibilidad de que esta sea quizás la autentica naturaleza de los dragones. De ser violentos y salvajes. Sino ¿Cómo explicas los extraños brotes de violencia irracional por parte de los dragones? Hasta ahora solo han ocurrido en zonas donde fueron los dragones acogidos ¿Cuándo a de pasar para que la gente pierda a sus seres queridos por culpa de un dragón salvaje y violento y que tu grupo y tú tratéis de aislarlos todos los que encontréis, aun sabiendo que no podéis encerrar a todos los dragones que hay en el reino? Tarde o temprano os quedareis sin sitio en vuestras celdas para dragones y en ese momento tendrás que tomar una difícil decisión. Seguir tratando de mantener la paz entre ponis y dragones aun sabiendo que es casi imposible de lograr...O unirte a tu verdadera raza y acabar con la amenaza de los dragones con los métodos que sean necesarios.

Dijo finalmente el editor. Por primera vez, las palabras del editor hicieron mella en Mike. Ya que en parte sentía que el editor tenía parte de razón. No podían estar en todas partes y asegurar la seguridad de los habitantes de Equestria. Y lo peor de todo, es que los problemas no iban a acabar ahí.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y como ves...Las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Comentaba serio el grifo. Jill escuchando la palabras del grifo, le respondió.

Jill: La verdad es que razón no le faltaba a Jameson. Por muy fuertes que sean el alicornio y su grupo. No pueden estar en todas partes y protegerlos a todos.

Lyndon: Cierto. Ahí tenía que tomar una difícil decisión. Una que podría traer graves consecuencias para el futuro.

Comentaba el grifo con gran seriedad, consciente de que esa historia podría acabar bastante mal.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	63. Cap 62 Dragones Salvajes 2º Parte

**Capítulo 62**

 **Dragones Salvajes 2º Parte**

Lyndon: ¿Segura qué quieres que continúe? Lo que pasó a partir de ahí, no es nada agradable.

La advertía el grifo a Jill con una expresión seria. La grifo asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Jill: Sí. Necesito saber todo lo que pasó a partir de ese día.

Lyndon: Está bien. Aunque como ya he dicho antes, no va a ser agradable.

Respondía el grifo regresando a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

En la Lanza de Orio. Mike junto con Heart Fire y Night Ray como sus fénix, iban al laboratorio de Phalax. Dos cruzados reales escoltaban a un dragón salvaje que estaba encerrado en un campo de fuerza generado por una plataforma flotante. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, vieron a Phalax en dicho laboratorio enfrente de un contenedor de metal para dragones. Cuando el doctor notó la presencia de Mike y los otros, les dio la bienvenida.

Phalax: Sea bienvenido, emperador y amigos.

Mike: Hola, Phalax ¿Está la máquina escáner lista?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Desde que Jameson hizo su anunció y que el número de dragones violentos aumentara, el grupo consideró que ya era hora de analizar a los dragones en busca de cualquier cosa que explicase su raro comportamiento. El doctor ante la pregunta, respondió con confianza.

Phalax: Por supuesto, emperador. Lista para analizar a ese dragón.

Mike: Perfecto pues. Bien, chicos. Meted al "voluntario" dentro del contenedor.

Ordenaba Mike a los dos cruzados reales. Los dos cruzados llevaron al dragón aun dentro de la barrera hasta tenerlo enfrente del contenedor. Ahí abrieron parte de la barrera justo a la entrada para que el dragón pasara por ella. Ambos cruzados atravesaban al barrera con sus hachas de solarita para pinchar al dragón y obligarlo a meterse dentro. Una vez metido el dragón, la compuerta se cerró por detrás suya, dejando solo un ventanal irrompible donde se podía ver al dragón. El dragón estando dentro aun dominado por la ira asesina como el resto de dragones salvajes, golpeaba ferozmente hacia la puerta, tratando inútilmente de salir.

Phalax pulsó unos botones del panel de control donde se iluminaba una pantalla, donde en ella salía una imagen del dragón dentro del contenedor.

Pyro: Bien. A ver si por fin averiguamos que les pasa a estos dragones.

Comentaba el fénix compañero de Heart Fire. La alicornio le dio la razón.

Heart: Sí, amigo. Espero que Phalax descubra lo que les pasa a los dragones.

Phalax: Temor inútil, joven princesa.

Le decía el doctor. El doctor al igual que algunos de confianza como Selenis, conocía la identidad de la alicornio y siendo la futura hija del su emperador, se dirigía a ella con su estatus real. El doctor siguió hablando.

Phalax: Analizando a fondo al dragón, averiguaremos si tiene algo o no en su interior y con suerte averiguar lo que les ocurre.

Mike: Espero que tengas razón, Phalax. Sino vamos a tener muchos problemas como no logremos controlar esto.

Comentaba el alicornio sin poder evitar sentir algo de preocupación. Phalax estaba comenzando a escanear al dragón.

Phalax: Bien. Pronto obtendremos respuestas.

Decía el doctor. Todo iba con normalidad, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió. El panel de control comenzó a soltar chispas eléctricas. Aquello sorprendió al doctor.

Phalax: ¿Pero qué...?

El doctor trató de parar las chispas eléctricas pulsando botones. Mike y los otros mirando extrañados eso preguntaron.

Mike: ¿Algún problema, doctor?

Preguntaba Mike que miraba preocupado como el panel de control saltaban chispas.

Phalax: Algo ocurre, emperador. El sistema se ha vuelto loco.

Respondía el doctor y justo en ese momento, el panel de control explotó haciendo que el doctor cayera al suelo. Mike por instinto se puso a su lado y creó un nano escudo para protegerlo. Más partes del laboratorio comenzaron a explotar y el contenedor donde retenían al dragón se abrió, liberándolo así. El dragón una vez libre, soltó un rugido de furia.

Night: ¡Cuidado! ¡El dragón se ha liberado!

Avisaba Night Ray, viendo como el dragón salía del contenedor golpeando a uno de los cruzados reales que lo tiró al suelo y luego de un coletazo trató de golpear al otro, pero el cruzado se protegió con su arma. El dragón iba a volver a atacar, pero Heart Fire desplazando a toda velocidad enfrente del dragón, lanzó un puñetazo cargado de fuego golpeándole en el mentón y mandándolo a volar para luego caer al suelo. El dragón iba a levantarse de nuevo, hasta que Night Ray lo atrapó con cristales alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. El dragón incapaz de moverse, rugía furioso mientras sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y llenos de ira y rabia.

Los cruzados reales volvieron a encerrar al dragón en la plataforma con barrera, mientras Mike ayudaba a Phalax a levantarse.

Mike: ¿Qué ha pasado, Phalax?

Phalax: No estoy seguro, emperador. Parece que algo ha fallado en la sala de contención.

Holy: No solo eso. Parte del laboratorio también parece haber sufrido daños.

Decía la fénix blanca mirando el laboratorio, donde parte de este estaba destrozado. Phalax acercándose al núcleo solar y con sus brazos tanto propias como las robóticas, iba tocando botones y pantallas para comprobar el estado del núcleo solar.

Phalax: Por fortuna el núcleo solar no ha sufrido daño alguno. Si el núcleo se hubiera roto por cualquier motivo, posiblemente la nave habría caído al planeta, estrellándose por completo.

Explicaba el doctor mirando pantallas de estado. Aquella afirmación preocupó al grupo.

Night: Mi madre. Menos mal que no fue así.

Terrax: Sí. Yo ya veía a todos nosotros convertidos en fosfatina.

Comentaban ambos, tragando saliva ante lo que podría haber pasado.

Phalax: De todos modos, no podemos analizar al dragón teniendo el laboratorio en este estado y tardaremos días en repararlo todo.

Decía el doctor. Mike echando un suspiro y posando su casco sobre la frente, comentó.

Mike: Bien. En tal caso, lo haremos en el laboratorio de la MB. No es tan avanzado como en la Lanza de Orion, pero tendrá que servir.

Justo en ese momento, el comunicador de Mike se activo y el alicornio se puso en contacto.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Fox: Aquí, Eye Fox. Mike. No sé que ha pasado, pero parte de la instalación del laboratorio comenzó a funcionar mal y explotó destrozando partes de la instalación, dejando inservible parte de ella. Apenas han sobrevivido equipos que funcionen.

Se oía la voz de Eye Fox. Mike apretó los dientes y enfadado exclamó.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es qué nada nos va a salir bien hoy?

Heart: Padre ¿No será obra del traidor? Alguien que no quiere que sepamos lo que les pasa a los dragones exactamente.

Decía la alicornio. Mike iba a decir que no, pero ahí se detuvo. Durante un tiempo existía la posibilidad de que realmente había un traidor en la MB. Alguien que primero entregó armas avanzadas de la MB a grupo de cazadores, entre ellos al peligroso Craver Hunter que se escapó, siendo ayudado por alguien en su caza contra los dragones.

No se podía descartar que tenía que ser alguien de dentro de la propia MB. De lo contrario si hubiera un intruso, MB lo habría cazado al instante gracias a la fuerte vigilancia que había en casi todas las salas. Solo alguien que trabajara en la propia MB podría conocer los posibles fallos o puntos ciegos donde MB no podría ver o escanear, y así poder evitar ser detectado mientras realizaba sus actividades.

Mike no quería creer que realmente hubiera un traidor en la MB, por desgracia, esa creencia iba decreciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. Ahora el alicornio no tenía más remedio que reconocer que realmente había un traidor en la propia MB.

Las cosas no mejoraron a partir de ese día. Más casos de dragones violentos se daban a conocer en diversas poblaciones de Equestria. Celestia tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para mantener la tranquilidad del reino, incluso tuvo que pedir a Mike y su grupo ayuda en forma tropas imperiales armadas. Al grupo no le agradaba el hecho de tener que emplear las tropas contra dragones que posiblemente no tuvieran culpa de lo que sucedía. pero no quedaba elección si se quería mantener la seguridad en Equestria.

En el despachó principal de MB, un cuarto grande con moqueta, mesa de caoba, unos estantes con libros, mapamundi, tocadiscos, equipo de música, televisor como mueble bar, estaba Mike mirando informes de ataques de dragones mientras Holy estaba parada sobre el mapamundi. Tenía pilas y pilas de montañas de hojas cubriendo la mesa. El alicornio estaba mirando informe tras informe, sobre casos de actos violentos sin motivo de dragones.

Mike: Maldita sea. No hay más que ataques de dragones por todas partes. Y esto empeora por momentos.

Decía Mike completamente frustrado porque las cosas relacionadas con los dragones iba empeorando día a día. Los laboratorios tanto en la Lanza de Orion con en la MB estaban todavía en reparaciones y por culpa de eso, no se podría comprobar lo que les ocurría a los dragones salvajes. El laboratorio de la nave Infinity no servía ya que no tenían equipo necesario para analizar dragones.

Holy: Mike. Cálmate un poco. Te estas alterando bastante y eso no es bueno.

Le decía Holy preocupada por su amigo. Mike con tono de frustración, la respondió.

Mike: ¿Y cómo quieres qué no lo esté? No encontramos ninguna maldita solución a este problema y cada vez va a peor.

Decía aun más frustrado Mike que de un golpe de sus cascos sobre la mesa, tiró todos los papeles que tenía apilados al suelo. El suelo estaba cubierto por dichas hojas donde Mike tuvo que recogerlas con su magia. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Mike: Adelante.

Dijo con tono aburrido el alicornio. Mike y Holy vieron que el quien entró en la puerta era nada menos que Miles Hoves, el de relaciones públicas.

Miles: Saludos, príncipe Mike Bluer. Espero no pillarlo en mal momento.

Saludaba de forma cortes y educada el semental. Mike devolviendo el saludo, le respondió.

Mike: Hola, Miles. Tranquilo. Me iba ahora a tomar un descanso de este rollazo. Por favor, toma asiento.

Miles se sentó en una silla enfrente de la mesa de donde estaba Mike. El alicornio le comentó al de relaciones públicas.

Mike: Bueno ¿Qué se te ofrece hoy?

Miles: Vera, príncipe Mike Bluer. Quería hablarle de un tema importante y bastante serio.

Le decía el semental. Mike prestando atención a las palabras del relaciones públicas, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿De qué se trata?

Miles con tono serio, le respondió.

Miles: Sobre el tema de los dragones salvajes que están surgiendo en Equestria.

Mike: Eso ya lo sabía. Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa.

Respondía con tono molesto y de sarcasmo el alicornio. Miles ahí le dijo.

Miles: No exactamente, príncipe. Es que creo que no estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para ello.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tomamos las medidas necesarias?

Preguntó Mike sin comprender a lo que se refería Miles.

Miles: Vera. Como ya sabrá, esto se está complicando por momentos y muy pronto se nos ira de los cascos. Por esa razón, creo que deberíamos solicitar refuerzos en nuestro mundo y solicitar que manden la Gran Armada aquí.

Mike: Miles. Eso es exagerado. No vamos a convocar la Gran Armada aquí por un tema de unos pocos dragones violentos.

Miles: Ese es el problema, príncipe. Ya no son unos pocos dragones. Su número va en aumento y pronto no tendremos ya celdas para encerrarlos a todos. No con las medidas de seguridad necesarias. Emperador. Quizás deberíamos mantener controlados a los dragones que están en Equestria.

Mike: Espera...¿No querrás decir encerrarlos o algo así en sus casas?

Preguntó Mike sorprendido por lo que le insinuaba Miles Hoves.

Miles: Príncipe. Pronto esto se volverá insostenible y no contamos con efectivos suficientes para garantizar Equestria, ya que la mayoría están en el frente conquistando terrenos dominados por Arquímedes. Pronto puede que incluso tengamos que recurrir a la fuerza para controlar a los dragones en caso de que se vuelvan irrefrenables.

Mike: ¿Qué está insinuando?

Miles: Que quizás realmente esta sea la verdadera naturaleza de los dragones. Ser violentos. Y si es así encerrarlos no resuelve nada. Y en tal caso haya que recurrir a fuerza letal con ellos.

Dijo seriamente Miles Hover. Mike abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que no se imaginaba una respuesta así. Mike enojándose por ello, le respondió.

Mike: ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eso es absurdo! Sea lo que sea lo que les pasa a los dragones, no es natural. Y no recurriremos a matar dragones para ello.

Miles: ¿Y cómo está tan seguro, príncipe? No hay indicios de que sea otra cosa.

Mike: Los habríamos sabido si los laboratorios no hubiesen sido saboteados.

Miles: ¿Saboteados?

Pregunto este con gesto curioso. Mike serio, le respondió.

Mike: ¿No te has enterado? Hubo unas explosiones en los laboratorios y de momento no se sabe cuales fueron la causa.

Le respondió Mike procurando no decir que fue un posible acto de sabotaje. Miles con expresión de sorpresa, respondió.

Miles: Vaya. No tenía ni idea de eso, príncipe.

Mike: Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Si ahora me permites, tengo que mirar estos informes. Y no son pocos por desgracia.

Comentaba frustrado y aburrido el alicornio. Miles levantándose de su asiento, se despidió de Mike.

Miles: Bien, príncipe. Solo espere que tenga en consideración lo que le dije.

Mike: No cuentes con ello.

Respondió con cierto tono molesto el alicornio y Miles se marchó dejando solo a Mike con Holy. El alicornio estaba molesto por la insinuación de Miles. Encerrar a los dragones o matarlos no era para Mike una solución aceptable. Por no mencionar que eso iría en contra de sus principios de traer la igualdad entre ponis y dragones.

Holy: Mike ¿Estás molesto por lo que te dijo Miles?

Preguntaba la fénix volando hasta pararse sobre la mesa. Mike apoyando su cabeza sobre los brazos que los tenía sobre la mesa, la respondió.

Mike: Para nada, Holy. Esta es la cara que pongo los miércoles por la tarde, nada más.

Decía de forma sarcástica el alicornio. Holy sabía que estaba molesto. Conocía a su compañero lo suficiente para saber cuando algo lo molestaba de verdad. Mike calmándose un poco, la respondió.

Mike: Perdona, Holy. Es que esto me está trayendo de cabeza. Que ocurran ataques de dragones salvajes y que no podamos averiguar que les pasa, me deja bastante frustrado.

Holy: Tranquilo, Mike. Seguro que encontramos la solución al problema.

La decía Holy con una sonrisa para animar a su compañero.

Mike: Ojala tengas razón, Holy. Ojala.

Respondía Mike serio, esperando que su compañera tuviera razón.

Por desgracia las cosas no mejoraron. Pasaron apenas dos días y los ataques de dragones violentos iban en aumento. El descontento de los ponis, en especial de las ciudades, aumentaban. En poco tiempo se formaron manifestaciones en contra los dragones donde ponis de ciudad se formaban en las localidades donde acogieron antes a los dragones. También surgieron otras manifestaciones, pero éstas en favor de los dragones.

La guardia real tenía que mantener la paz entre ambos grupos manifestantes, ya que había amenaza de una posible revuelta o guerra civil entre ponis. Incluso la patrulla junto con las tropas imperiales y la guardia celeste tenían que intervenir para evitar cualquier altercado.

Mike estaba cada vez más frustrado, ya que los problemas no paraban de aumentar. Él y su equipo vinieron para traer la paz y la igualdad entre ponis y dragones como demostrar que ambas razas podrían convivir juntas y en paz. Por desgracia, esa meta estaba cada vez más y más lejos de cumplirse. Especialmente si los brotes de dragones salvajes seguían surgiendo.

Por Canterlot iban las mane junto con Spike por las calles. Las chicas acompañaban a Rarity para comprar unas telas para su tienda.

Rarity: Chicas. No sabéis como os agradezco que me acompañéis.

Agradecía la unicornio.

Applejack: No hay de que, dulzura.

Rainbow: Además. Hace mucho que no vamos a Canterlot.

Durante la marcha, Spike se sentía nervioso e inquieto. Cosa que Twilight lo notó.

Twilight: ¿Te pasa algo, Spike?

Preguntaba la unicornio preocupada por su amigo. Spike sin parar de mirar, la respondió.

Spike: Pues sí. He notado que la gente no ha parado de mirarme desde que hemos llegado.

Al dragón no le faltaba razón. Desde que habían llegado a Canterlot, el dragón notó que todos los ponis que se cruzaban por las calles, miraban al dragón y por desgracia no eran miradas amables. Más bien parecían miradas enojadas.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué parece que están mirando mal a Spike?

Pinkie: ¿Quizás piensen que ha hecho algo malo Spike?

Comentaban éstas. Twilight con preocupación, las respondió.

Twilight: Mucho me temo que la gente anda nerviosa por los ataques de dragones que han surgido últimamente.

Rarity: Pero ¿No pensarán que Spike va a volverse violento y atacar sin motivo?

Preguntaba preocupada la unicornio. Spike se sentía mal por ello hasta que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¡Tonterías! Spike es un buen dragón y nunca haría daño a nadie.

Applejack: Mucho me temo que la gente no comparte esa misma opinión.

Decía Applejack. Justo en ese momento, un tomate que salio de la nada, golpe a Spike en la cabeza poniéndole perdido. Aquello sorprendió a las mane que las pilló por sorpresa. Twilight molesta por ello gritó a la gente.

Twilight: ¿Quién ha sido?

Gritaba molesta la unicornio, pero nadie respondió. Rarity con un pañuelo, limpiaba la cabeza manchada de Spike.

Rarity: Oh, pobre Spiky Whiky. Te han puesto perdido de tomate.

Decía la unicornio sintiendo lastima de Spike, mientras la seguía limpiando la cabeza. Twilight aun molesta porque le tirasen un tomate a Spike, seguía gritando.

Twilight: ¡He dicho que quién ha sido!

Semental: ¿Y qué quién ha sido? Se lo tiene bien merecido ese monstruo.

Respondió un semental que estaba junto con otros ponis de la ciudad. Otros más se les unieron.

Semental2: ¡Aquí los dragones no son bienvenidos!

Semental3: ¡Queremos a ese monstruo fuera de la ciudad!

La gente gritaba furiosa en contra de Spike. Las mane poniendo a Spike detrás de ellas para protegerlo, se enfrentaron al público.

Rainbow: ¡Dejad en paz a Spike!

Applejack: Es cierto. No ha hecho nada malo a nadie.

Decía ambas yeguas desafiantes, tratando de proteger a Spike, mientra el público seguía gritando.

Semental4: ¿Por qué defendéis a ese dragón? Es un monstruo como el resto de su especie.

Yegua: ¡Son bestias sanguinarias que solo merecen morir!

Yegua2: ¡Equestria libre de monstruos sanguinarios!

Gritaba el gentío, mientras las mane no se movían del sitio para proteger a Spike.

Twilight: ¡Basta ya! ¡Dejad en paz a Spike! ¡Él no haría daño a nadie!

Rarity: Sí. Spiky Whiky es un dragón bueno e inofensivo que no haría daño a una mosca.

Noble: ¡Eso es lo primero que dicen, pero al final no son más que dragones salvajes y violentos! ¡Las pruebas están en los últimos ataques de dragones que han surgiendo en los últimos días!

Gritaba un noble y el gentío lo apoyo.

Semental: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Linchemos a ese dragón!

El gentío se lanzó hacia las mane y al dragón dispuestos a matar a este último, hasta que un láser recorrió el suelo cortándoles el paso. En ese momento aparecieron White Shield siendo este el responsable del disparo por el cañón de hombro que surgía de su hombro y Red Fire. Ambos miraban al gentío con expresión molesta y dijeron.

White: ¡Basta ya!

Red: ¡Dejad esta locura, pero ya!

Ordenaban el unicornio y la alicornio de forma autoritaria a la gente para que parasen. Uno de los ponis de Canterlot, les dijo a White Shield y Red Fire.

Semental2: Aquí no pasa nada. Solo queremos linchar a esa maldita bestia.

Decía molesto el semental, señalando con el casco a Spike que se escondía detrás de Twilight. White Shield molesto, le dijo al semental.

White: Esa bestia como tú la llamas, es amigo nuestro y no vamos a permitir que le toquéis ninguna escama suya.

Red: De lo contrario tendréis que véroslas con nosotros.

Decían de forma amenazante ambos ponis de la patrulla.

Semental3: ¿Preferís defender a ese monstruo antes que a vuestra propia raza?

Semental4: Por culpa de amantes de dragones como vosotros y vuestro líder, es por la que tenemos tantos problemas con los dragones.

Yegua: Olvidaos de esos ponis. Centrémonos en matar a la bestia.

Yegua2: ¡Sí! ¡Muerte al monstruo!

Las manes y Spike se sobresaltaron al ver como la gente estaba a punto de echárseles encima, hasta que White Shield sacando sus dos cañones de hombros y sus ametralladoras de cascos y junto con Red Fire que se había prendido en llamas, les dijeron.

White: Intentadlo.

Red: Y no nos responsabilizamos de lo que os pasen.

Dijeron ambos de forma amenazante. Aquello sirvió para que el gentío intimidada, retrocedieran de donde estaba ambos robots. Red Fire dirigiéndose a las chicas y dragón, las comentó.

Red: Amigas. Es mejor irse de aquí antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

Twilight: Tienes razón, Red Fire. Vámonos, chicas. Vamos, Spike.

Twilight recogió a Spike y poniéndolo sobre su lomo, todas salieron de allí, siendo escoltadas por White Shield y Red Fire. Todo ello siendo seguidos por las miradas de odio y desprecio de la gente de Canterlot.

Mientras caminaban, el grupo comentaba.

Twilight: Muchas gracias, amigos. Si no hubieseis aparecido...

Agradecía la unicornio a White Shield y Red Fire. Red Fire sonriente, la respondió.

Red: No ha sido nada, querida. Un placer.

White: Lamentamos lo que os ha pasado.

Decía el unicornio. Applejack sonriente, le contestó.

Applejack: No pasa nada, dulzura.

Rarity: Pero ¿Habéis visto cómo esa gente quería lastimar a nuestro querido Spike? Es indignante.

Decía molesta e indignada la unicornio por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. White Shield ahí la dijo.

White: Es lo por que ha estado ocurriendo en los últimos días. La gente tiene miedo y esta preocupada por cualquier posible ataque de dragones.

Spike: Es culpa mía. Debí haberme quedado en Ponyville y no haber ido con vosotras, chicas.

Decía el dragón sintiéndose culpable, ya que se consideraba el responsable de lo ocurrido.

Fluttershy: Oh, Spike. No te sientas mal.

Twilight: Fluttershy tiene razón, Spike. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

Rainbow: Sí. No es culpa tuya si esos idiotas cobardes se asustan por nada.

Le decían la chicas tratando de animar a Spike. El dragón sonrió levemente, sintiéndose algo más animado.

Applejack: Dime, White Shield ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Preguntó la vaquera. White Shield con tono serio, la respondió.

White: No te vamos a mentir, Applejack. Las cosas no van nada bien. Cada vez son más dragones que se vuelven violentos sin razón y nos vemos obligados a capturarlos y encerrarlos.

Red: El verdadero problemas es que si esto sigue así, nos quedaremos pronto sin celdas donde contenerlos. Aun contamos con los de la Lanza de Orion, pero si esto sigue así...

Comentaban éstos sin poder ocultar su preocupación por el tema.

White: Al principio pensábamos llevarlos a nuestro mundo, pero si el problema de los dragones es un caso de enfermedad y se contagia en el nuestro, corremos el riesgo de empeorar más las cosas.

Pinkie: Oh, vaya. Eso parece algo bastante malo.

Red: Ni te lo imaginas, amiga.

Mientras tanto, en las celdas de contención de la MB. Los robots de seguridad estaban haciendo la ronda, hasta que de repente algo inesperado ocurrió. Las celdas de energía que contenían a los dragones salvajes se desactivaron, dejando libres a éstos. Los dragones salvajes salieron de dichas celdas y sin dudarlo siquiera, comenzaron a atacar a los robots de seguridad que trataban de contenerlos. Por desgracia, unos pocos robots de seguridad no bastaban para contener a los centenares de dragones salvajes que había en dicho lugar.

Las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar anunciando la fuga poniendo en alerta a toda la tripulación de la MB. En el puente la tripulación comenzó a informar.

Tripulante: ¡Alarma! ¡Se han detectado fugas en las celdas de contención!

Tripulante2: ¡Fallas en la seguridad! ¡Hay que aislar las salas para evitar fugas!

MB: Atención. Fallos en los sistemas de armamento de seguridad. No se pueden activar las armas de defensa para contener a los fugados.

Tripulante3: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? No podemos dejar que escapen. Que envíen a todos los robots de seguridad y tropas mecánicas para contener a los dragones.

MB: Se recomienda enviar robots titanes para contenerlos. Y avisar a Mike Bluer y al resto de la patrulla para que ayuden.

Informaba MB. La tripulación estuvo de acuerdo en informar a Mike y al grupo de lo que pasaba en la MB.

Volviendo con las mane, éstas fueron escoltadas por White Shield y Red Fire hasta el castillo donde estarían seguras.

White: De momento este lugar es seguro para vosotras, o al menos para Spike.

Red: Es mejor que Spike se quede aquí de momento. Cuando queráis volver a Ponyville, llamadnos y os recogeremos.

Decían White Shield y Red Fire a las chicas y el dragón. Éstas agradecieron a los dos.

Applejack: Muchas gracias, amigos.

Fluttershy: Lamentamos haberos causado tantos problemas.

White: Para nada. Un placer.

Red: No tenéis nada del que preocuparos.

Respondía el unicornio y la alicornio con una sonrisa. En ese momento, se activaron los comunicadores de ambos. Cuando miraron, sus rostros pasaron a unas de sorpresa. Aquello captó la atención de las mane.

Pinkie: ¿Algún problema, amigos?

Preguntó la pony rosa. White Shield con expresión de preocupación, respondió.

White: Mucho me temo que si tenemos problemas y de los grandes. Nos informan de que los dragones salvajes que estaban en la MB, se han soltado.

Rarity: ¿Cómo dices?

Twilight: Peroe so significa que deben andar sueltos por ahí.

Fluttershy: Oh, vaya. Eso suena tan terrible.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Red: No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato. Hasta luego, chicas.

Red Fire y White Shield se despidieron de las mane y el dragón y se marcharon deprisa de allí, dejando solas a las mane y al dragón. Éstas miraban al dúo marcharse sin poder evitar estar preocupadas.

Twilight: Espero que no les pase nada en la nave.

Rainbow: Tranquila, Twilight. Allí arriba tienen tipos muy duros. Ya verás como lo arreglan en un plis plas.

Comentaba la pegaso con plena confianza. En ese momento, Spike centró su vista en una misteriosa figura encapuchada que se asomaba por un callejón oscuro y los estaban observando. La figura encapuchada se fue de allí.

Spike: ¡Eh! ¡Tú!

Spike salió corriendo hacia el callejón. Las mane viendo eso trataron de pararlo, pero no pudieron impedir que Spike se metiera a toda prisa por el callejón.

Twilight: ¡Spike, espera!

Applejack: ¡No vayas solo!

Rarity: No es seguro que te vayas solo por aquí.

Fluttershy: Tenemos que seguirlo. Podría hacerse daño.

Pinkie: Vamos, chicas.

Rainbow: A por Spike.

Las seis fueron corriendo hacia el callejón donde se metió Spike. Por desgracia, el callejón se dividía en varias calles más. Las chicas no podían perder tiempo ya que actualmente era peligroso que un dragón como Spike fuera solo, debido a la cantidad de pony anti-dragones que había. Por esa razón tenían que dividirse.

Twilight: Chicas. Dividámonos para cubrir más terreno y así poder encontrar a Spike.

Applejack: Muy bien, azucarillo. Eso haremos.

Pinkie: Encontraremos a Spike y lo traeremos de vuelta.

Rarity: Debemos encontrar a Spike Whiky. No sea que le pase algo malo.

Comentaba la pony modistas preocupada por Spike. Fluttershy la apoyó.

Fluttershy: Sí. Pobre Spike. No debería ir solo por ahí.

Rainbow: Calma, chicas. Es un dragón ¿Quién se podría meterse con él?

Decía la pegaso con intención de animar al grupo, hasta que Twilight dijo.

Twilight: Los ponis que odian a los dragones y los cazadores de dragones. Recordad que Craver Hunter está actualmente libre.

Una gran preocupación se formó en el grupo. Sabían que Craver Hunter escapó hace tiempo de la MB y que posiblemente reanudase su campaña contra los dragones. Y si por un casual Spike se cruzase con él, posiblemente lo pasaría bastante mal.

Twilight: Vamos, chicas. Dividámonos.

Cada una fue por un callejón distinto, mientras Twilight iba por la principal. La unicornio hechicera estaba enormemente preocupada por su amigo Spike. Para ella, era alguien importante en su vida. Estuvo junto a ella desde hace muchos años desde que nació y casi nunca se separó de su lado. Si le pasaba algo a Spike, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Twilight: Por favor, Spike. Que estés bien.

Rezaba la unicornio sin parar de correr por las calles. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que su concentración se rompió cuando oyó un gritó.

Spike: ¡SOCORROOOO...!

Twilight reconoció la voz de Spike.

Twilight: ¡Spike!

La unicornio aceleró su marcha, mientras seguía oyendo los gritos de su amigo que sonaban cada vez más cerca.

Twilight: ¡Spike, aguanta! ¡Ya llego!

Gritaba la unicornio, esperando que Spike la oyera y finalmente llegase hacia otro callejón donde vio a nada menos que a dos cazadores de dragones que trataban de meter a Spike en un tonel, mientras el dragón luchaba para salir de ahí. La mirada del dragón se cruzo con la de Twilight y éste gritó.

Spike: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Gritaron ambos. Twilight corrió y se plantó delante de los cazadores de dragones y adoptando posición de combate, les gritó a estos.

Twilight: ¡Soltad a Spike o sufriréis las consecuencias!

Amenazaba la unicornio hechicera, mientras iluminaba su cuerno lista para lanzar un hechizo, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar cualquier ataque, alguien la golpeó por detrás de la cabeza con la culata de un rifle, haciendo que la alicornio perdiera el conocimiento. De detrás de ella apareció nada menos que Craver Hunter.

Más tarde, Twilight abrió los ojos y al primero que vio fue a Spike que miraba preocupada a su amiga. El dragón sonrió al verla por fin despierta.

Spike: Twilight. Por fin despiertas.

Decía sonriente el dragón. Twilight al ver a Spike, no pudo evitar alegrarse y abrazarlo.

Twilight: ¡Spike! Como me alegro de que no te pasara nada malo.

Decía la unicornio feliz de que Spike estuviera bien. En ese momento, notó que estaban dentro de una cúpula de cristal en medio de un complejo subterráneo. También vieron varias jaulas en las paredes donde en ellas habían varios dragones salvajes que rugían sin parar. Aquello ponían algo nerviosos a ambos.

Twilight: ¿Dónde estamos?

Spike: No lo sé. A mí me metieron en un barril y nos trajeron aquí, y no con mucha delicadeza mientras rodaban dicho barril conmigo dentro ¿Qué es este lugar?

Twilight: No tengo ni idea, Spike.

Conversaban éstos sin saber donde estaban en absoluto. Hasta que oyeron una voz.

Craver: Estáis en nuestro escondrijo.

Twilight y Spike se pusieron en pie y mientras la unicornio se ponía en guardia, Spike se escondió detrás de ella.

Twilight: Craver Hunter ¿Por qué no me sorprende verle aquí?

Decía la unicornio, mirando molesta al cazador de dragones. Craver Hunter la respondió.

Craver: Lamento tenerla que encerrarla aquí con ese monstruo, señorita Sparkle, pero vio demasiado y no podíamos dejar testigos.

Twilight: ¿Testigos para qué?

¿?: Para la liberación de los ponis de la presencia de los dragones.

Se oyó otra voz y era nada menos que la del misterioso encapuchado.

Twilight: ¿Liberación de los ponis? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Preguntó Twilight, pero no obtuvo repuesta porque vio a dos cazadores trayendo a un pony que estaba con la cabeza cubierta. Cuando llegaron, los cazadores le quitaron la capucha, revelando ser nada menos que Caesar Jameson.

Jameson: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?

Twilight y Spike: ¿Caesar Jameson?

Exclamaron los dos a la vez la unicornio y el dragón, que no se esperaban ver al editor del Daily Equestria en dicho lugar. El editor al ver a ambos, no pudo evitar mirarlos confundido y preguntar.

Jameson: ¿La alumna de la princesa Celestia? ¿Qué significa esto?

Encapuchado: Muy simple, Jameson. Porque con su ayuda, toda Equestria sabrá la verdad. De que los dragones son una amenaza para nuestra sociedad.

Respondía el misterioso encapuchado. Jameson no parecía comprender.

Jameson: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo servirá tener a la señorita Twilight encerrada en este lugar? Usted me dijo que con mi ayuda, podríamos confirmar que los dragones son una amenaza, pero no logro comprender el por qué ella está aquí.

Preguntaba el editor que seguía sin comprender.

Craver: Muy simple. Tenemos un plan muy hábil que hará que todo los ponis e incluso ese amante de los dragones comprendan por fin, que los dragones no pueden ser amigos y que solo merecen morir.

Twilgiht, Spike y Jameson seguían escuchando lo que decía el encapuchado.

Encapuchado: Veréis. Nuestro plan es lo siguiente. Tenemos a varios dragones salvajes encerrados en jaulas colocados en diversos puntos de Canterlot. El plan es liberarlos a todos a la vez y que causen todo el caos que puedan provocar.

Explicaba el encapuchado. Twilight sin comprender del todo, le preguntó.

Twilight: No lo entiendo ¿Qué pretende con ello?

Encapuchado: La respuesta es muy simple. Tras el ataque de los dragones salvajes, no habrá la más mínima duda de que éstos no son criaturas pacíficas, sino bestias violentas sin capacidad de raciocinio. Gracias a ello, no habrá nada que impida que los ponis exterminen a los dragones.

Spike: ¿Crees en serio que eso funcionara? ¡Mike y sus amigos os lo impedirán!

Decía el dragón tratando de sonar desafiante. El encapuchado no mostrando preocupación alguna, le respondió.

Encapuchado: Lamento decirte eso, dragón, pero eso no será posible. Ahora mismo tanto el príncipe Mike y su equipo se están ocupando de la gran fuga que se ha formado en la MB. Ahora mismo deben estar luchando para contenerlos. Obviamente para el emperador celeste no será un serio problema, ya que desde que se enfrentó a Absalon, nada es un reto para él ni su equipo. Aun así, eso no quita el hecho de que les llevará bastante tiempo solucionar el problema. Créame, señorita Sparkle. Debería haberse quedado en casa con sus amigas como ese día que hizo esos cupkaces incomibles. Así usted no estaría en este lugar ahora mismo.

Explicaba el encapuchado. Twilight notó algo extraño en las palabras del encapuchado y en ese momento dijo.

Twilight: Supongo que realmente cree que su plan funcionara ¿No, señor...?

Mientras en la MB, por los pasillos de la MB. Los robots de seguridad apoyados por las tropas mecánicas y varios titates, iban conteniendo a los dragones salvajes que atacaban con furia asesina. Mike y su patrulla estaban con ellos luchando contra los dragones por los pasillos.

Mike golpeaba a varios dragones que trataban de atacarlo, obviamente para Mike no era un problema por lo fuerte que era él.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esto nos va a llevar un buen rato. Swan ¿Me recibes?

Swan: Alto y claro, vaquero.

Respondía el minotauro mediante el comunicador de pantalla de unos de los pasillos donde se formaba la lucha.

Mike: ¿Has terminado de arreglar los sistemas de defensa de la MB?

Swan: Estoy en ello, vaquero, pero una cosa. He revisado los sistemas y he descubierto algo inquietante. No se han desconectado solos. Han sido desactivados de forma intencionada.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al alicornio que se quedó parado en el sitio. Un dragón que estaba detrás suyo, intentó atacarlo de un mordisco, pero el alicornio de un golpe de sus patas traseras, lo estrelló contra la pared.

Mike: ¿Quieres decir que alguien lo ha desactivado intencionadamente? ¿Pero quién?

Nova: Ahí respondo yo, emperador.

Aparecía ahora Nova por una mitad de la pantalla con Swan al lado de este. Ahí le respondió.

Nova: Como me ordenó, emperador, estuve investigando en la MB en busca del traidor. El responsable trató de ocultar sus huellas, pero cometió un error. Gracias a ello, pude descubrir que el traidor es...

Twilight: ¡Miles Hoves!

Dijo de repente Twilight con expresión de haberlo descubierto. Aquello captó la atención de Spike y Jameson que miraron extrañados a la unicornio.

Spike: ¿Miles Hoves? ¿El de relaciones públicas?

Preguntó curioso el dragón. El encapuchado se quitó la capucha revelando ser realmente él, para sorpresa de tanto de Spike como de Jameson. Miles con curiosidad, preguntó.

Miles: ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

Twilight: Simple. Llamó a Mike emperador celeste cuando nadie le llama así, salvo los que han venido con él. También mencionó lo de Absalon. Mike nos contó la historia, pero nunca lo divulgamos por ahí. Y lo más importante de todo. Contó lo de los cupcakes. Nadie más que mis amigas y Spike sabían eso, salvo usted.

Dijo la unicornio señalando con el casco a Miles.

Mile: Muy hábil, señorita Sparkle. Muy inteligente.

Twilight: Solo una cosa ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué quiere provocar un conflicto contra los dragones?

Preguntaba la unicornio hechicera. Miles con expresión seria, la respondió.

Miles: Muy simple. Porque los odio con toda mi alma.

Twilight: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Miles: ¿Nunca se preguntó cómo me quedé huérfano a tan corta edad?

La preguntaba ahora Miles a Twilight. La unicornio negó con la cabeza. Miles comenzó a contar su historia.

Miles: Los perdí por culpa de unos malditos dragones. Aparecieron de la nada para robar todas nuestras cosas. Mi padre trató de detenerlos, mientras mi madre me puso a salvo en el granero. Luego, cuando todo terminó y no oía absolutamente nada. Salí de mi escondite y vi que en la granja donde vivíamos, estaba toda destruida. Los cuerpos de mis padres despedazados y carbonizados por el fuego de los dragones. Aquel día llegue a odiar a los dragones con toda mi alma.

Explicaba Miles Hoves con odio en su voz. Twilight, Spike y Jameson escuchaban con suma atención a su historia.

Miles: Así que jure que haría lo necesario para acabar con esas malditas bestias. Estaba cerca de conseguir que todo el mundo odiase a los dragones, hasta que ese maldito Imperio Celeste apareció y declaro la guerra a escala global al mundo. El príncipe Mike viajo de un lado a otro buscando aliados que le ayudasen en su lucha contra el malvado Absalon y su imperio, entre ellos a los dragones ¿Tenéis idea de como me sintió eso? ¿Qué el alicornio más aclamado del mundo, pidiera ayuda a esas malditas bestias asesinas en la guerra contra el imperio cuando deberían ser exterminados? Aquello hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

Hablaba ahora con completa furia el señor Hoves, demostrando su gran odio hacia los dragones.

Miles: En mi mundo ya no era posible mis objetivos, ya que después de la Guerra Celeste, las relaciones con los dragones y Equestria de nuestro mundo mejoraron más de lo que muchos como yo que detestan a esas bestias desearían. Mis planes de lograr la aniquilación de los dragones se fue al garete. Al menos aquí aun existe posibilidad de enmendar ese error.

Jameson: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Preguntó el editor, aunque en el fondo sospechaba a que se refería y eso lo preocupaba. Miles finalmente respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Gracias al terrazine que estaba almacenado en la MB para investigar formas de neutralizar sus fatales efectos, lo use para que los dragones se volvieran violentos. La prueba estaba en Magma cuando se lo di.

Twilight: Espera. La patrulla nos contó aquello. Así que fuiste tú quien le daba el terrazine a Magma.

Decía de forma acusadora la unicornio dando en el clavo. Miles la contestó de forma afirmativa.

Miles: Así es. Hice la prueba con Magma dándole la sustancia. Primero tuve que ganarme su confianza proporcionándole esas falsas pruebas que estaban escondidas en la tierra de los dragones de obsidiana. Gracias a ello, aceptó el terrazine haciéndole creer que le hacía más fuerte. Esperaba que lo repartiera con los demás dragones para así que se volvieran violentos y cuando atacasen a todo el mundo incluyendo a los ponis y otros reinos cercanos. Eso haría por fin comprender al mundo que los dragones son una amenaza para todos. También contacte hace tiempo con Craver Hunter para hacer negocios con él.

Spike: ¿El cazador de dragones?

Preguntó Spike asomándose levemente. Miles mirando con desprecio al dragón, le contestó.

Miles: Así es, dragón. Él y yo compartíamos cosas comunes. Ambos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos por culpa de esas bestias y juramos venganza. Así que usando mis accesos en la MB, logre extraer armas para entregárselas a Craver Hunter y sus cazadores.

Craver: Y así matar con mayor facilidad a los dragones que nos encontráramos. Debo decir que sin duda son buenas armas las que posee ese amante de los dragones y su gente.

Completaba el cazador de dragones, mientras empuñaba un rifle de energía.

Miles: Como decía. El plan es simple. A los dragones que tenemos encerrados en diversos puntos de la ciudad, los soltaremos de golpe y cuando éstos sean libres, atacaran a todo lo que se encuentren.

Jameson: Pero...¿Para qué va a hacer eso? Es una locura.

Miles: Simple. Ahora mismo Mike Bluer y su grupo están en su nave, ya que hubo una fuga de dragones salvajes. Yo desconecté los sistemas de seguridad permitiendo así su libertada temporal. Sabía que eso mantendría ocupado a la patrulla al completo. Cuando hayan acabado, ya será demasiado tarde.

Twilight: ¿Tarde para qué?

Miles: Porque para entonces, el reino de Canterlot estará en completo caos. Miles de dragones que surgen a la vez causando el caos. Eso por fin convencerá a la gente de que los dragones son una amenaza y cuando Mike y su gente lleguen, no tendrán más remedio que convocar a la Gran Armada que tenemos en nuestro mundo para matar a todos los dragones que haya. Ese es el gran plan de venganza. Por fin tanto las princesas de este mundo como el príncipe Mike, comprenderán que los ponis y los dragones están destinados a ser siempre enemigos.

Decía esto el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Twilight, Spike y Jameson no podían creerse lo que contaba Miles.

Twilight: Pero ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿No ha pensado que morirán cientos de ponis por ese plan tuyo?

Preguntaba la unicornio morada, sorprendida ante lo que había revelado Miles Hoves. Miles ahí respondió.

Miles: Bueno. Como es bien sabido. No se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper unos cuantos huevos.

Spike: Esta usted loco.

Le dijo el dragón violeta saliendo de detrás de Twilight y mirando desafiante a Miles. El semental mirando al dragón con desprecio, le respondió.

Miles: No. Esto hago para salvar este mundo de la malvada influencia de los dragones. Cuando ocurra el "ataque" inminente. Jameson retransmitirá los ataques a escala mundial. Eso debería bastar para demostrar al mundo de que los dragones son una amenaza.

Jameson escuchó eso y se sintió indignado. Indignado por el hecho de que Miles Hoves y su socio Craver estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificar vida inocentes solo para sus diabólicos planes. Obviamente el editor se negó a formar parte de ese loco plan.

Jameson: ¿Está usted loco? ¿En serio cree usted que voy a colaborar en una masacre de inocentes?

Decía el editor sintiéndose enormemente indignado al saber que el plan de Miles Hoves y de su socio, consistía en soltar dragones salvajes que mataran a inocentes. Miles sin mostrarse ofendido, le respondió.

Miles: Mire por este lado, señor Jameson. Si nos ayuda con esto, podrá quedar usted como un héroe. El editor que previno al mundo de la amenaza de los dragones, demostrando que tenía usted razón desde el principio sobre éstos. Podrá recuperar el prestigio que perdió y con ello su reputación será instaurada. Es una oportunidad irrepetible.

Le explicaba Miles Hoves con una sonrisa, confiando que así lograría que el editor se pusiera de su parte. Jameson en cambio, miró a Miles como si estuviera loco y le contesto molesto.

Jameson: ¡Olvídelo! ¡No pienso ayudarle en esto!

Decía completamente decidido el editor. Ahí Craver Hunter le comentó.

Craver: ¿Qué pasa, Jameson? ¿Acaso va a decirnos que se va a convertir usted también en un amante de dragones?

Le decía con tono seco y casi con desprecio el cazador. Jameson desafiante, le contestó.

Jameson: No me agradan los dragones, pero una cosa es soltar dragones salvajes en una ciudad tan poblada como Canterlot para que causen una masacre. No pienso colaborar con esto.

Twilight: Jameson tiene razón. Miles Hoves. Comprendo lo que perdió, pero provocar una guerra de dragones no le va a ayudar a sentirse mejor.

Decía ahora Twilight tratando de razonar con Miles, por desgracia el semental no quiso razonar y furioso la respondió.

Miles: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder a toda tu familia por culpa de esos monstruos y que al final no reciban castigo! Quizás en mi mundo ya es tarde para comprender a todos la amenaza constante que son los dragones en realidad, pero al menos aquí lograré mi objetivo. Especialmente cuando usted muera asesinada por uno de ellos.

Twilight: ¿Cómo dice?

Miles: Muy simple. Ya estoy viendo los titulares de mañana. Twilight Sparkle asesinada por quien se le consideraba el amigo más cercano a ella. Su joven asistente del cual muchos lo consideraban como un dragón inofensivo. Con eso bastara para que las masas se den cuenta por fin, de que los dragones son una gran amenaza.

Spike: ¿Está usted loco? Nadie va a creerle y mucho menos eso. Ya jamás le hacía el más mínimo daño a Twilight.

Decía completamente decidido y desafiante el pequeño dragón.

Craver: En circunstancias normales quizás no, pero si con esto.

Decía el cazador sacando una pistola de aire con unos dardos en ella.

Jameson: ¿Qué es eso?

Miles: Terrazine súper concentrado. Gracias a esto, es como lográbamos que los dragones se volviesen violentos y salvajes.

Twilight: ¿Eso era lo que volvía salvajes a los dragones?

Miles: Así es. Cuando hice las pruebas con Magma, pensé que una versión más potente para acelerar sus efectos secundarios. Así lograríamos que los dragones se volvieran violentos más rápidamente.

En ese momento, en la menta de Twilight se formó varias imágenes de sus recuerdos. El primero de cuando Cadence le mostró fotos de Tomas como un dragón tranquilo y luego violento. Y otra de cuando iban a hablar con el dragón Pantro y cuando iba a contarles algo, éste se volvió violento y salvaje.

Twilight: Con que era eso. Ya sabía yo que los dragones no se volvían violentos porque sí.

Miles: Así es. Y su amigo dragón como todos los dragones del mundo recibirán una dosis de esta sustancia. Por fin el mundo sabrá que los dragones son una amenaza del mundo. Felicidades, Twilight Sparkle. Su sacrificio liberará al mundo de la presencia de esos monstruos para cuando Mike por fin acepte que los dragones no son amigos, convoque la Gran Armada a este mundo para exterminar a los dragones, y con un poco de suerte, hagamos lo mismo en nuestro mundo.

Decía el de relaciones públicas con una sonrisa perversa, confiado en que su plan tendría éxito. Luego de pulsar un botón, se abrió una compuerta en la cúpula de cristal.

Miles: Bien, Craver. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Craver: Con gusto.

Contestó el cazador, apuntando con la pistola de aire al dragón, pero Twilight se interpuso delante para protegerlo e intento crear una barrera mágica, pero no pudo.

Miles: No te molestes. En el interior de la cúpula la magia no funciona.

Craver: Ahora solo necesito un buen disparo.

El cazador tenía casi en la mira a Spike, pero Jameson se interpuso.

Jameson: ¡De eso nada!

Jameson se abalanzó sobre el cazador tirandolo al suelo. Tratando de retenerlo, les gritó a Twilight y a Spike.

Jameson: ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Rápido!

Twilight y Spike aprovecharon para escapar hacia la puerta, pero unos cazadores se interpusieron en su camino impidiéndoles escapar. Craver se quitó de encima a Jameson y apunto al dragón con su pistola, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba furioso a éste.

Craver: ¡Hora de sacar tu verdadera naturaleza, monstruo!

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Craver disparó un dardo que contenía terrazine hacia donde estaba Spike. Spike miraba con miedo como el dardo iba velozmente hacia él sin que pudiese evitarlo. Twilight lo cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerlo haciendo que el dardo ahora fuera hacia ella. Justo cuando dicho dardo iba a alcanzarla, un disparo que nadie sabía de donde vino, dio al dardo salvando así a Twilight y a Spike.

Miles: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba este sin comprender que pasaba. Desactivando su camuflaje apareció nada menos que Nova, la agente fantasma empuñando su rifle.

Twilight y Spike: ¡NOVA...!

Exclamaron los dos, llenos de alegría de ver a su amiga Nova que los había salvado. Nova guiñando un ojo a éstos, les dijo.

Nova: Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde a la fiesta.

Bromeaba la agente fantasma, mientras Jameson se reunía con Twilight y Spike. Miles sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. preguntó.

Miles: ¿Nova? Pero ¿Cómo?

Nova: Muy simple, guapo. Fuiste hábil para ocultar tus huellas en la MB, pero en la Lanza de Orion fue otra historia. Ahí no conocías todos los sistemas y creyendo haber borrado todos los vídeos que te incriminaban, dejaste por error uno que no llegaste a borrar de una cámara muy oculta. En el que se te ve saboteando el sistema de escáner para comprobar que les pasaba a los dragones.

Explicaba la agente a Miles.

Miles: Aun así eso no explica como nos has encontrado tan rápido.

Nova: Por favor. Soy una agente fantasma. Encontrar mi objetivo por muy escondido que esté, es mi trabajo. Por no mencionar que Twilight y Spike tienen un localizador cada uno. Se les dio a éstos y a sus amigas en caso de problemas, poder acudir en su ayuda.

Miles: Maldita sea.

Nova: Ríndete, Miles. El emperador Star Hope y su grupo lograron detener a los dragones salvajes en la MB y vienen hacía aquí junto con la Guardia Celeste para arrestaros a todos. Rendiros es la única solución.

Miles maldijo su suerte. Todo cuando había hecho se vino abajo. En cambio Craver, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

Craver: Creo que no. Aun nos queda la solución final.

El cazador sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo, pulsó un botón de un panel de control cercano. Miles al verlo, le gritó.

Miles: ¡Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Acabas de liberar a todos los dragones que había en Canterlot incluyendo a los que están aquí, con nosotros dentro!

Le gritaba enfadado Miles al cazador. Craver mirando a Mike, le respondió serio.

Craver: Si logro demostrar que los dragones son una amenaza, habrá valido la pena.

Miles: ¡Idiota! ¡Nos vas a matar a todos!

Le gritaba completamente furioso, mientras veía como las celdas que retenían a los dragones se abría. Los dragones salvajes salían de sus jaulas llenos de ira y rabia. Nova mirando a Twilight, la dijo a ésta.

Nova: Twilight. Salid de aquí usando tu magia de tele transporte. Yo os cubro.

Twilight: No puedo. Mi magia está bloqueada por...

Decía la unicornio morada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cúpula, sino fuera. La unicornio se sintió un poco avergonzada mientras se reía levemente. Luego iluminó su cuerno, mientras Spike y Jameson se agarraban a ésta. Antes de que Twilight se tele transportase, Jameson la dijo algo importante.

Jameson: Por favor, señorita Sparkle. Lléveme a la editorial. Tenemos que prever a la gente de esto.

La rogaba el editor. Twilight asintió y los tres desaparecieron en un destello. Nova viendo a los dragones salvajes atacando a los cazadores, empuñó su rifle y dijo.

Nova: Bien ¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo?

Bromeaba Nova. Mientras por toda Canterlot en zona subterráneas, diversas jaulas que contenían a dragones salvajes, dichas jaulas se abrieron, liberando así a los dragones.

Por otro lado, Mike junto con la patrulla y múltiples tropas, se preparaban para asaltar el escondite de los cazadores de dragones. Justo en ese momento, Jameson apareció por las diversas pantallas de televisión. Su rostro figuraba una enorme preocupación.

Jameson: ¡Habitantes de Canterlot! ¡Tengo que avisaros que ahora mismo estáis en grave peligro! ¡Los cazadores de dragones acaban de soltar por toda la ciudad a centenares de dragones salvajes y van a atacar a todo lo que se mueva sin importar si es amigo o no! ¡Ahora mismo estamos todos en grave peligro!

Informaba el editor, cuyo rostro se mostraba enormemente preocupado. Mike y los otros escucharon sorprendidos aquello.

Vulcan: ¿Qué dice ese tipejo?

Fox: ¿Qué hay dragones salvajes sueltos por Canterlot?

Comentaban estos mientras Jameson seguía hablando con preocupación.

Jameson: Todo lo que pensábamos sobre los ataques discriminados de los dragones está basada en una mentira. Los cazadores de dragones son los verdaderos responsables de todo lo que ha pasado. Usando una sustancia llamada terrazine, hacían enloquecer a los dragones y así es como ocurrían los ataques. Todo eso para que la gente tuviera miedo de los dragones y así darles motivos para cazarlos.

Dijo todo eso para al final agachando al cabeza y luego mirando a cámara, dijo.

Jameson: Mike Bluer. Si escuchas esto, quiero que sepas una cosa. Se que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien. Me resulta muy difícil pedirte esto, pero ahora mismo tú y tu gente sois nuestra última esperanza para evitar una masacre en toda Canterlot y que luego surja una guerra donde miles de inocentes morirán. Por favor, Mike Bluer...Os necesitamos más que nunca...

Rogaba el editor a Mike. Sobraba decir que aquello pilló por completa sorpresa al grupo.

Ocelot: ¿Caesar Jameson pidiéndonos ayuda?

Night: Jamás me imaginé que oiría algo así.

Camaleon: Sí. Lastima no tener una cámara de vídeo para gravar esto.

Discord: Yo sí tengo una cámara de vídeo

Aparecía riendo el señor del caos de detrás de una estatua, portando una cámara de vídeo en su garra de águila. Acto seguido de todas partes, surgieron dragones salvajes atacando a la población.

Red: Chicos. Tenemos trabajo.

Informaba la alicornio de fuego.

Heart: Tenemos que salvar a esa gente.

Completaba Heart Fire.

Rebeca: Nightmare. Light ¿Estais listos para la batalla?

Nightmare: Claro, linda. Lo estamos.

Mike: Tú tambíen, Golden Heart.

Convocaba Mike al dragón dorado.

Mike: ¿Listo para evitar una masacre, amigo?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, Mike.

La situación era bastante tensa, así que Mike y Rebeca convocaron refuerzos. Mike sacó la Golden Tail y Rebeca la Silver Tail.

Mike: ¡Golden Tail, modo Tiger Tail!

Rebeca: ¡Silver Tail, modo Lion Tail!

Ambos: ¡Liberación de espíritu!

Gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, tras cambiar sus espadas a sus formas avanzadas y liberando el espíritu del tigre y el león alado en ellos.

Mike: Bien, tropas. Detened a los dragones procurando no matarlos. Herir, pero no matar. Recordad.

Guardia celeste: ¡Sí emperador!

Respondieron al unísono la Guardia Celeste. Finalmente la lucha había comenzando contra los dragones salvajes.

Mike y su patrulla iban de un lado a otro, noqueando a todo dragón que veían para evitar que lastimasen a ponis inocentes. La Guardia Celeste que estaba compuesta por cruzados, altos cruzados y cruzados reales, con sus grandes dotes de combate, dejaban fuera de juego a los dragones, hiriendo a la mayoría, pero procurando no matarlos.

La lucha se hacía cada vez más intensa y pese a los esfuerzos de la patrulla y tropas, seguían viniendo más y más dragonas salvajes, haciendo mas difícil proteger a los ponis de Canterlot.

Red: Chicos. Esto se vuelve incontenible ya.

Informaba Red Fire que tenía atado con el Látigo Infernal por alrededor de un dragón salvaje tumbado en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

Ghost: Me temo que es cierto. Son demasiados dragones para contenerlos.

Decía Ghost lanzando un vao helado desde la boca que congelaba a los dragones.

Nightmare: ¿Y si dejamos las sutilezas de lado y simplemente los matamos y ya está?

Mike: De eso nada. Estos dragones no tienen la culpa de nada. Debemos hacer esto sin matar a nadie.

Replicaba Mike que quería evitar a toda costa matar a nadie. Heart Fire que estaba a su lado, le comentó a su padre.

Heart: Pero padre. Son demasiados para contenerlos. No podremos salvar a todos los ponis y al mismo tiempo evitar matar a cualquier dragón.

Rebeca: Heart Fire tiene razón, Mike. Mucho me temo que tendremos que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

Mike: Pero...

Mike iba a responder, pero luego miró a su alrededor. Todo era prácticamente un caos. Incluso con ayuda de Discord, habían demasiados dragones para contenerlos todos. Cada vez era más difícil de contener la gran manada de dragones que surgían del subsuelo a través de túneles subterráneos. Incluso algunos dragones llegaban hasta los ponis civiles para atacarlos.

Mike estaba desesperado. No quería matar, pero la situación estaba cada vez más insostenible. Con mucho pesar, sentía que matar era la única forma. Ellos tenían el poder para matar a todos los dragones salvajes de un plumazo, pero ¿Podrían cargar sobre su conciencia el hecho de haber matado a dragones inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada, sino los cazadores de dragones que les inyectaron terrazine en sus cuerpos para volverlos locos? Y si no lo hacían, tendrían el hecho de cargar también sobre su conciencia el hecho de ver morir a ponis inocentes.

En ese momento, Mike se echó los cascos sobre la cabeza y desesperado se la sacudía al ver que no había ninguna solución fiable. Justo cuando estaba sumido en la desesperación, oyó un grito. Mike miró al origen de dicho grito y vio a una matrimonio y su hija siendo acorralados por unos dragones salvajes que se iban a lanzar hacia éstos para matarlos. Mike viendo eso, al final gritó.

Mike: ¡NOOOOOO...!

Justo en ese momento, el tiempo se congelo alrededor de Mike. De su cuerpo surgió de repente unas ondas de energía dorada que recorrieron desde el suelo hasta abarcar toda Canterlot.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, todos los dragones salvajes se detuvieron de golpe. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba y mucho menos cuando los dragones cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Tanto la patrulla como los habitantes de Canterlot, miraban sorprendidos la escena. Mike estaba en el suelo de rodillas respirando de forma agitada. Darkwing mirando a Mike, le dijo algo sorprendida.

Dark: Mike...¿Eso era... el Haoushoku*?

 *** Idea de Draigon 2.0**

Preguntaba la alicornio sin creerse lo que acababa de presenciar. Mike respirando ya algo más normal, respondió.

Mike: Eso parece...Y es la primera vez que me sale con tanta fuerza...

Respondía Mike y luego sonriendo, dijo.

Mike: Al menos evitamos una masacre. Je, je, je.

Se reía el alicornio al igual que sus compañeros.

Más tarde, Miles Hoves y Craver junto con los cazadores, fueron ya todos apresados y entregados a la justicia. Miles sería llevado al mundo de origen de Mike y su equipo para entregárselo a Celestia para que la princesa le juzgara por sus acciones.

Sobraba decir que cuando el grupo descubrió que fue precisamente Miles Hoves el responsable de entregar armas a los cazadores y envenenar a los dragones con el terrazine para volverlos violentos, fue toda una sorpresa para todo ellos y al mismo tiempo decepcionante ver que quien confiaban plenamente, fuera alguien que anteponía su odio personal antes que al deber.

Jameson informó de toda Equestria sobre la verdad de los ataques de dragones salvajes. Las manifestaciones cesaron, aunque aun quedaban gente que aun desconfiaban de los dragones. Los pueblos donde acogieron antes a los dragones, volvieron a recobrar la confianza.

Ahora que se sabía que los dragones salvajes tenían terrazine, solo había que aplicar el antídoto en todos ellos. Gracias a ello, los dragones volvieron a sus vidas tranquilas.

Una vez más, Camaleón con su disfraz de profesor, explicaba a Twilight y a las otras sobre el Haoushoku o lo que es lo mismo el Poder de Rey. Lo que hacía dicho poder es de absorber la energía de los que son más débiles que el usuario, haciendo que éstos se desmayen y que solo aquellos que tengan gran poder son capaces de resistirlo sin desmayarse. Si se lo usa de la forma correcta, el usuario es capaz de vencer a todo un ejercito por sí solo.

Después de aquello, Jameson estaba de nuevo en su editorial. Ya más o menos había recobrado la confianza de la gente y ya no estaba obsesionado con Mike y su grupo como los dragones. Decidió dejar eso de lado para seguir con su vida como editor. Jameson estaba sobre su mesa mirando documentos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Jameson ofreció pasar y su rostro pasó a la de sorpresa cuando vio que era su antigua prometida la que había pasado a la puerta. Un gran silencio se formó entre ambos donde ninguno sabía que decir.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y así es como se resolvió todo.

Jill: Ya veo. Cuesta creer que fuera precisamente alguien de la misma MB el responsable de todo eso.

Lyndon: Sorpresas de la vida, mona. Al menos todo se resolvió gracias al alicornio y su grupo. Je, je, je. Y ahora continuemos.

Respondía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	64. Cap 63 Ingrediente Legendario 1º Parte

**Capítulo 63**

 **Ingrediente Legendario 1º Parte**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te voy a contar una de las aventuras más complejas y extrañas que hemos tenido todos nosotros hasta ahora.

Jill: ¿A cuál te refieres?

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon ahí la respondió.

Lyndon: En buscar el último ingrediente para el hechizo para dragones de obsidiana.

Aquello captó la atención de Jill que mirándole fijamente al grifo, le preguntó.

Jill: ¿Y cuál era ese último ingrediente?

Lyndon: Lo único que puedo decirte, hermosa, es que era uno completamente inesperado. Uno que nadie se esperaría que existiera. Y llegar a él no fue, pero que nada fácil. Aunque claro. Ahí está lo divertido de todo. Je, je, je.

Explicaba el grifo tratando de que sonara lo más emocionante posible y se puso con su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

En la sala del trono de Draconem, estaba Arquímedes sentado en su trono junto con su esposa Furia. El rostro del dragón era en parte de sentir una gran molestia. Se había enterado de que las cosas en las fronteras de su reino no iban demasiado bien debido a los constantes asaltos de las fuerzas del Imperio Celeste, logrando quitarle más y más territorios que estaban antes gobernados por él.

Si aquello no fuera ya bastante molesto. Sabía desde hace tiempo que las tropas enemigas lograban la mayoría de sus victorias sin causar muertes en las tropas fieles a Draconem. Eso motivaba a tanto rebeldes como a los todavía en parte fieles a Arquímedes, a rebelarse contra él.

Furia: Arquímedes. Esto no puede seguir así. Cada vez perdemos más territorios por culpa de las tropas de ese maldito alicornio y a este paso, no quedará nada que les impidan tomar la capital.

Le decía su esposa con tono de preocupación. Arquímedes con actitud seria, la respondió.

Arquímedes: ¿Crees qué no lo sé, querida? Pero no te preocupes. Cuando consigamos el último ingrediente, todo esto dejará de tener importancia.

Furia: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo podemos conseguir antes de que el enemigo se presente a nuestra puertas?

Le preguntaba preocupada Furia. Arquímedes ahí la dijo.

Arquímedes: Por fortuna se donde será. No fue fácil interpretar aquel acertijo, pero ahora que lo sé, no será difícil llegar a él. Y esta vez, esa maldita patrulla no podrá impedirlo.

Furia: Espero que tengas razón, querido. O de lo contrario, todo por cuanto hemos trabajado durante siglos, se irá al caño del desague.

Arquímedes: Tranquila. Además, para asegurarnos de que no nos molesten. Voy a enviar a alguien que podrá entretener a esos malditos para que no pueden interferir en nuestros planes.

Arquímedes dio unas palmadas y en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta.

¿?: ¿Me llamabais, majestad?

Respondió un gigantesco dragón de color rojo carmesí. Su armadura era igual pero con toque negros y dorados. En su antebrazo izquierdo tenía la banda de color negra con una extraña insignia parecida a una marca sangrienta. Arquímedes al verlo, le respondió.

Arquímedes: Así es. Tengo un trabajo para ti y tu banda. Quiero que vayas a Ponyville y te ocupes de esa molestia de Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Quiero que los mantengáis ocupados para que no interfieran en mis planes. Si tienes la oportunidad de matarlos, no vaciléis.

Ordenaba Arquímedes al dragón rojo carmesí, donde este último asintió acatando la orden.

Dragón rojo: Je, je, je, je. Será un placer. Mi Banda Sangrienta y yo nos bastamos para acabar con esas molestias.

Decía esto con una sonrisa perversa el dragón, haciendo primero una reverencia al rey y luego marcharse de allí, dejando solos a Arquímedes y su esposa.

Furia: ¿Tú crees que se podrá ocupar de ellos?

Arquímedes: Con un poco de suerte sí, aunque odie admitirlo. Ese maldito alicornio y su patrulla son muy fuertes. Pese a ello, nos dará tiempo para prepararnos para cuando sea el momento y así asegurarse de que no nos puedan seguir al lugar donde voy a ir.

Decía el dragón levantándose de su trono y junto con su esposa, salieron hacia la entrada.

Mientras en otro lugar, para ser exactos en una casa del reino grifo, estaban por el jardín los trillizos. Los tres estaban sentados cada uno por su lado en dicho jardín. Sus expresiones eran de seriedad mezclada en parte con decepción.

Minerva: A veces me pregunto, si realmente estamos haciendo algo por nuestro reino.

Comentaba Minerva mientras colocaba unas flores. Urano escuchando decir eso a su hermana, la preguntó.

Urano: ¿A qué te refieres, hermana?

Minerva: Quiero decir. Prometimos ayudar a recobrar la libertad de nuestro reino deteniendo a Arquímedes. Por desgracia, eso parece muy lejos de poder conseguirse, especialmente por las grandes dificultades que se nos han presentado.

Respondía la dragona con expresión de sentirse impotente. Su hermano Neptuno comprendía a lo que se refería su hermana.

Neptuno: Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres. Aparecieron enemigos poderosos que muy poco pudimos hacer. Incluso no fuimos rivales para el poderoso Doomeye aun en nuestra forma Ciclope.

Urano: Ni lo menciones. Ese tipo prácticamente barrio el suelo con nosotros. Y esos llamados necron no se quedan cortos. Mi madre, son de cuidado esos.

Completaba el dragón verde, echándose la garra al cuello y tragando saliva de nerviosismo al recordar aquellos malos momentos.

Minerva: Tenemos que admitirlo. No estamos a la altura de lo que esperamos conseguir.

Decía Minerva sintiéndose impotente. Ahí Neptuno al igual que ella, respondió.

Neptuno: Sí. Ojala fuéramos más fuertes como Mike y su patrulla. Ellos sí que son fuertes de verdad, no como unos tirillas como nosotros que no pueden vencer ni al más débil de los llamados necron.

Urano: Ojala tuviéramos más poder o alguna habilidad especial como tienen ellos, pero mucho me temo que es imposible.

Comentaban ambos hermanos. Aquello último que dijo Urano, captó la atención de Minerva que pensativo, comentó.

Minerva: En realidad...Puede que haya una forma.

Ambos hermanos miraron con curiosidad a su hermana y sin poder evitarlo, la preguntaron.

Neptuno: ¿A qué te refieres, hermana?

Minerva miró a ambos hermanos y se dispuso a explicarles a los dos.

Minerva: Yo como profesora de escuela, conozco muchas historias y leyendas de mi pueblo. Y yo os pregunto ¿Conocéis la leyenda del Gran Poder Divino?

Urano: ¿Te refieres al gran poder legendario que se cuenta en nuestra tierra?

Neptuno: ¿El que según dicen, usó la misma diosa Lunarian para derrotar al dragón de la Destrucción Bahamet?

Minerva: Así es. Yo oí historias sobre que dicho poder está en un lugar oculto en la tierra de Hielo Infinito, cruzando por los mares de árboles de bambú. En un lugar conocido como la Forja de Hierro.

Urano: ¿Y qué?

Minerva: Que podríamos intentar llegar a ese lugar y conseguir ese gran poder. Y así poder ayudar a Mike y a su equipo contra Arquímedes y sus seguidores.

Aquello dejó completamente pasmados a ambos hermanos que no se esperaban que su hermana viniera con algo semejante. Al final la respondieron.

Urano: Hermana ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?

Neptuno: Es una locura ir allí. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que exista ese lugar.

Minerva: Es la única forma de ser más fuertes. Si dicho lugar existe, podremos ser más fuertes todavía y luchar por nuestro pueblo. Se que es una locura, pero si existe una posibilidad de que dicho lugar exista, merece la pena intentarlo. Así que ¿Qué decís? ¿Estáis conmigo, chicos?

Decía en parte emocionada y con esperanza la dragona, mirando a sus dos hermanos. Los dos dragones se miraron al uno al otro y luego mirando a su hermana, la respondieron seriamente.

Neptuno: Hermana. Es una locura y lo sabes.

Urano: Ir allí sería prácticamente un suicidio. Ni siquiera estás segura de que exista ese lugar.

Le respondieron ambos dragones que no se sentían demasiado motivados por la idea de su hermana. Minerva molesta, les respondió.

Minerva: Chicos. Al menos hay que intentarlo. Mejor intentarlo y fallar, que no intentarlo.

Urano: Con la diferencia que si lo intentamos, corremos el riesgo de morir si fallamos, y si no lo intentamos, podemos vivir mucho más.

Neptuno: Urano tiene razón en parte. Ir allí sería una locura. Es mejor olvidarlo y ya está. Por favor, hermana. Renuncia a esa loca idea.

Trataban ambos hermanos de hacer que su hermana renunciara a su idea. Pese a ello, Minerva no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su plan y les respondió molesta a los dos.

Minerva: ¡Pues muy bien, atajo de gallinas mojadas! ¡Si vosotros no tenéis agallas por luchar por vuestro pueblo, lo haré yo! Me iré allí aunque sea sola.

Decía molesta la dragona ante la reacción de sus hermanos y se disponía a marcharse hasta que sus dos hermanos la detuvieron.

Neptuno: ¡Espera, hermana! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Urano: ¡No puedes ir allí sola, donde seguramente perderás la vida!

Minerva: ¡No me importa! ¡Iré allí aunque sea lo último que haga, aunque me deje la vida en ello!

Decía completamente decidida la dragonas dispuesta a ir pasara lo que pasara. Ambos hermanos al ver que su hermana no iba a cambiar de idea por nada del mundo, suspiraron y dijeron.

Neptuno: Está bien, hermana. Tú ganas.

Urano: Iremos contigo.

Minerva: ¿En serio?

Neptuno: Claro. No podemos dejarte ir sola a un lugar así.

Urano: Así que iremos contigo.

Respondieron ambos hermanos, derrotados al ver que su hermana no cambiaría de idea. La dragona mirando de forma incrédula a sus hermanos, preguntó.

Minerva: ¿En serio?

Neptuno: Claro. Que remedio,

Al final Minerva sonrió de oreja a oreja (¿O debería decir de escama a escama?) y finalmente les dijo a sus hermanos.

Minerva: ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

Gritaba la dragona abrazando con fuerza a ambos hermanos por le cuello, mientras ésta loca de alegría les decía a sus hermanos.

Minerva: Sin duda sois los mejores hermanos de mundo. Os quiero, chicos.

Decía completamente emocionada sin dejar de abrazar a ambos hermanos, mientras los dos hermanos se miraron al uno al otro y con la pregunta en su mente "¿En qué lío nos ha metido ahora nuestra hermana?".

Los tres hermanos tenían que prepararse para el largo viaje. Aprovechando que sus padres no volverían hasta mañana, los tres hermanos prepararon mochilas con todo lo necesarios. Sin avisar a nadie porque sabían que tanto sus padres como amigos cercanos, tratarían de impedírselo. Sin perder tiempo, los tres hermanos salieron de allí volando a toda prisa. Estaban confiados que nadie los seguía, pero no fue así. Siendo vigilados por una cámara se vigilancia oculta que flotaba en el aire, fueron observados por Selenis, Phalax y el general Starcream desde la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orion. El general viendo eso, le dijo a Phalax.

Starcream: Que el Escuadrón Delta los escolten. Que se aseguren que no les ocurra nada y que solo se dejen ver si la situación lo requiere.

Ordenaba el general. Ahí Selenis le comentó al general.

Selenis: ¿El Escuadrón Delta? General. Ese equipo todavía no han sido puestos a prueba en una misión real. No sabemos como reaccionaran en una misión ni como se comportarán.

Starcream: Considera esto una prueba de campo. Yo informaré al emperador de mi decisión.

Respondía el general con una sonrisa para luego marcharse de allí. Phalax poniéndose al panel de control, comentó.

Phalax: Muy bien. Pondremos al Escuadrón Delta en marcha. Esta será su primera misión.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Ponyville, cerca de la nave Infinity en un bosque cercano. Estaban el grupo junto con las mane conversando sobre la siguiente búsqueda de ingredientes. Todos ellos estaban enfrente de la entrada de la zona de carga de la nave.

Twilight: Bien, amigos ¿Cuál es el siguiente ingrediente que hay que buscar?

Preguntaba la unicornio a la patrulla, donde ahí les contestaron el grupo.

White: El siguiente ingrediente es un tanto peculiar.

Night: Así es. Jamás pensamos que el último ingrediente fuera uno tan difícil de conseguir.

Heart: Uno que ni nos imaginábamos que existiera en este mundo.

Rainbow: ¿Y cuál es? La espera me está matando. Decidlo de una vez.

Decía impaciente la pegaso. Ahí la pony rosa alegremente comenzó a hablar.

Pinkie: Yo lo sé. Joyas arcoiris. no, no no. Eso ya eran las perlas. Rubíes de fuego, no, no, no. Eso sería las llamas de Rubí, agua de cristal. no. Tampoco. Helado de vainilla con tropezones de chocolate y galletas. Tampoco.

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa, hasta que Spike la metió una manzana acaramelada en la boca de la pony rosa para que se callara y ésta se la comía con gusto. Ahí Mike respondió.

Mike: En realidad...El último ingrediente es...

Todas prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir el joven alicornio. Finalmente Mike dijo.

Mike: Sangre de Alidrake.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que había dicho el alicornio azul.

Applejack: Espera un momento de tamaño heno ¿Acabas de decir sangre de alidrake?

Mike: Eyup..

Respondió Mike al igual que hace Big Mac.

Rarity: ¿Estamos hablando de un cruce entre alicornio y dragón?

Mike: Eyup.

Rainbow: Es decir. Con cualidades de pony y dragón todo junto ¿No?

Mike: Eyup.

Pinkie: Que echan fuego por la boca y pueden lanzar magia como un alicornio.

Mike: Eyup.

Fluttershy: ¿Y que pueden resultar tan feroz como un dragón, pero amable como un pony?

Mike: Eyup.

Twilight: ¿Y sabéis donde está dicha sangre de alidrake?

Mike: Ehhh...Nop...

Respondió ahora Mike afirmando que no tenía ni idea. Aquello dejó confusas a las mane.

Twilight: ¿Cómo no lo sabéis? ¿No lo pone en la hoja con los ingredientes?

Preguntaba Twilight. Ahí Rebeca que llevaba su set de estudiante, la respondió.

Rebeca: Ahí está exactamente el problema. No dice donde está. En su lugar, hay un especie de acertijo.

Rarity: ¿Un acertijo?

Pinkie: ¡Me encanta los acertijos!

Exclamó la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa.

Spike: ¿Que acertijo es, Mike?

Preguntó el dragón al grupo.

Fox: Ahí respondo yo. El acertijo es lo siguiente. "La puerta donde os llevara a la tumba del alidrake legendario, está donde los tres grandes reyes dragones vigilan eternamente la tumba. Cuando la luz esté en el punto más alto. Los tres grandes reyes dragones señalaran el lugar donde yace la tumba del alidrake".

Narraba la arquera en voz alta, lo que ponía escrito la hoja donde contenía el hechizo y sus ingredientes.

Spike: ¿Los tres grandes reyes dragones?

Preguntó Spike. Twilight pensativa, comentó.

Twilight: Ahora que lo pienso. Recuerdo que en mi estancia en Draconem, Minerva me contó la leyenda sobre un pony dragón. Y los tres reyes eran tres poderosos dragones que hicieron de mentores a dicho alidrake. Cuando el alidrake desapareció, se dice que su sangre se guardó en un lugar donde nadie puede llegar de forma normal.

Contaba Twilight al grupo.

Spike: Si es cierto ¿Dónde estaría dicho lugar ahora?

Twilight: No tengo ni idea, Spike. Ni siquiera Minerva supo decirme dónde estaba los tres grandes reyes dragones ahora.

En ese momento, los ojos de Vulcan se abrieron en par en par y exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Un momento! ¿Has dicho los tres grandes reyes dragones?

Twilight: Pues sí, Vulcan ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Vulcan: Porque creo que se donde están dichos dragones. Hasta estoy seguro de saber el lugar exacto de dicho lugar.

Dijo de repente Vulcan. Todos pusieron expresión de sorpresa ante lo que había dicho el robot.

Todos: ¿¡QUÉEEEE!?

Exclamaron todos a la vez, porque nadie esperaba en absoluto que fuera precisamente Vulcan el que conociera el lugar exacto donde estarían los tres grandes reyes dragones. Eye Fox sin creérselo, exclamó.

Fox: ¡Venga ya, Vulcan! ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Si nunca sabes nada.

Le decía la arquera que no se creía en absoluto que el más descerebrado el grupo, supiera algo tan importante. Vulcan ahí la respondió.

Vulcan: Sí. Sé donde está. Lo leí en un libro hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba súper aburrido y conozco su ubicación. Vamos, Vulcan, piensa ¿Dónde lo has visto?

Comentaba Vulcan para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y posando sus cascos sobre su cabeza poniéndose a pensar. Aquello último dejó prácticamente pasmado al grupo.

Sky: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vulcan pensando por una vez en su vida!

Exclamaba sorprendido el paladín sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Los demás estaban igual.

Ocelot: Vaya. Si alguien me fuera a decir que Vulcan se pondría a pensar en algo, no me lo creería.

Comentaba el vaquero, mientras con un casco se ajustaba el sombrero. Vulcan seguía pensando sin parar y sin dejar su expresión actual.

Dark: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

Preguntaba Darkwing. Eye Fox mirando su brazalete donde ponía la hora, respondió.

Fox: Un minuto pensando. Todo un record para él. Casi ni me lo creo.

Decía sorprendida la arquera, ya que en ningún momento en toda su vida, se imaginaría ver a Vulcan pensando y mucho menos con tanta intensidad como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Vulcan seguía pensando con fuerza, tratando de recordar mientras apretaba los dientes. Sus orejas comenzaban a echar un poco de humo. Aquello último no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Applejack: Esto...¿Es normal que haga eso?

Preguntaba Applejack preocupada por como a Vulcan le salía humo de la cabeza.

Ghost: Pues...La verdad no sabría decirte.

Red: Jamás vimos a Vulcan pensar tanto, mucho menos pensar siquiera.

Lyndon: No sé yo...Pero esto me da muy mala espina.

Decía el grifo un tanto preocupado mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

Lily: Esto...¿Y si echáramos una patita delante y otra detrás y fuéramos por patas?

Preguntaba con temor la dragona, temiendo que fuera a ocurrir algo malo tras ver que a Vulcan le iba saliendo más humo de la cabeza. Spike que estaba igual que ella, tuvo que darla la razón.

Spike: Creo que tienes razón, Lily ¿Qué tal si tomamos ciertas distancias? Unos 10 o 20 metros deberían bastar.

Comentaba el dragoncillo, un tanto temeroso ante lo que podría pasar. Vulcan seguía pensando sin parar, mientras más humo salía de sus orejas.

Rarity: Esto...Amigos ¿Seguro que no hay nada del que preocuparse?

Bit: No hay respuesta clara para ello, Rarity. Lo de Vulcan es nuevo.

Centinela: Muy nuevo.

Comentaban ambos robots. Justo en ese momento, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños que pusieron en alerta al grupo.

Red: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Ocelot: Algo me dice que tenemos visita.

Decía Ocelot, sacando sus pistolas y poniéndose en guardia.

Sky: Chicas, Spike. Meteos en la nave. Presentimos problemas.

Advertía el paladín a las mane. Las chicas y el dragón obedecieron y se subieron todos a la nave. La patrulla entera se puso en guardia, excepto Vulcan que seguía todavía pensando sin darse cuenta en absoluto de lo que estaba pasando. Mike usó su matra para averiguar quienes se escondían en el bosque y ahí es cuando percibió algo y dijo.

Mike: Son varios. Toda una banda. Son dragones y lobos.

Dark: Sí. Yo también los percibo.

Rebeca: Yo también. Parece que vienen todos aquí.

Heart: Pero ¿Quiénes?

Night: Amigos seguramente no serán. Eso seguro.

Comentaba el grupo, poniéndose en guardia y como había dicho Mike, aparecieron del bosque un grupo de lobos y dragones. Todos ellos de aspecto feroz e intimidante. También portaban estos unas extrañas armaduras rojas como sangre con símbolos sangrientos. Aquello último captó la atención del grupo que no pudieron evitar comentar.

White: ¡Eh! ¿Esas armaduras no son como...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, del cielo surgió el enorme dragón que Arquímedes había enviado para acabar con Mike y la patrulla. El dragón con una sonrisa perversa, miró a la patrulla y les dijo.

Dragón: Saludos. Vosotros debéis ser la Patrulla Harmony. Yo soy...

Antes de que el dragón fuera a anunciar su nombre, todos los miembros de la patrulla miraron sorprendidos al dragón y exclamaron a la vez (salvo Vulcan que aun seguía pensando por una vez en su vida el tío).

Patrulla: ¿¡SLAYER!?*

 *** Ver capítulo 5 Consecuencias de Guerra y Fiestas de "Crossover: Mike y Divine"" Escrito por S.W.A.T or Team Wild. O "** **Cap 19 Viejos Enemigos" de mi fanfic "Misión Corazón de Cristal".**

Al dragón le extraño el hecho de que la patrulla supiera su nombre.

Slayer: ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? ¿Acaso nos conocemos de algo?

Dark: Pues ¿Cómo decirlo?

Dark Cloud: Lo único que debemos decirte, es que te vamos a machacar como a los otros, amigo.

Decía desafiante el fénix negro. Mike mirando a Slayer, le preguntó.

Mike: Dime Slayer ¿Por qué has venido tú y tu Banda Sangrienta aquí? ¿Fue Arquímedes el que te envío?

Preguntaba Mike, esperando que el dragón le respondiera. Slayer con una sonrisa perversa, le respondió.

Slayer: Así es. El rey Arquímedes me contrató a mí y a mi banda para que acabáramos con vosotros. Y es algo que vamos a cumplir ahora mismo.

Decía el dragón, sacando una gran espada de su armadura.

Rebeca: Uy, sí. Que miedo.

Respondía la chica de forma desafiante, mientras sacaba la Silver Tail. Anivia y Sherrys la apoyaron.

Anivia: Sí. Le vamos a darle en las escamas a ese tipo.

Sherrys: No sería la primera y última vez que machaquemos a este dragón.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo, chicos. Preparaos para combatir.

Dijo Mike alzando sus cascos y convocando a su amiga Holy para formar el Bankai. Darkwing, Rebeca, Night Ray y Heart Fire hicieron los mismo formando sus armaduras elementales. Sobraba decir que la Banda Sangrienta se sorprendió al verlos con dichas armaduras. Slayer también estaba algo sorprendido, pero recuperándose de la sorpresa, ordenó a su banda.

Slayer: ¡Vamos! ¡Matadlos a todos! ¡El rey nos pagara bien si les traemos sus cabezas!

La banda lanzó un grito de guerra y se lanzaron hacia la patrulla.

Mike: Vamos, chicos.

Dark: A darles duro.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Un lobo saltó hacia Ocelot tratando de morderlo, pero el vaquero se echó a un lado y le golpeó encima de la cabeza con el mango de su espada y hacer que se cayera al suelo.

Ocelot: Al suelo, perro malo.

Bromeaba Ocelot.

Un dragón lanzó su llamarada contra Red Fire, pero la yegua absorbió el fuego como si nada para sorpresa del dragón que no se esperaba eso. Red Fire con su crin en llamas, se lo atusó con el casco y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo al dragón.

Red: Yo te enseñaré como se pelea de verdad.

Dicho y hecho, la alicornio de fuego voló a una velocidad que el dragón no pudo percibir y recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, un gancho en el estomago y finalmente una patada en mitad de la cara que lo mandó a estrellarse contra varios árboles.

Lily con sus poderes elementales, iba diezmando a tanto lobos como dragones. Con un puño cubierto de fuego, golpeó a un lobo. Con un ataque de aliento de hielo, congelo a un dragón. Pisando con fuerza el suelo, provocó un seísmo que golpe a varios lobos y dragones. Cuando estuvo rodeada, la dragona creó un tornado alrededor suyo que se llevo volando a varios de la banda por el cielo, para luego caer duramente contra al suelo.

Medic y Camaleón estaban rodeados por lobos y dragones. Todos ellos se lanzaron a matarlos con sus armas, pero justo cuando lo hicieron, Medic desapareció quedando un tronco en su lugar y Camaleón se disfrazo de mosca para irse volando hacia el cielo. Camaleón luego se transformó en una pesa de 300 toneladas y cayó pillando a varios de la Banda Sangrienta. Medic realizó una técnica ninja que hizo que su katana se envolviera en fuego y a la velocidad del rayo, se desplazó de un lado a otro, realizando fuertes cortes como quemaduras a los de la banda.

Blue Sky con el Escudo de Saturno, bloqueó el ataque de pisotón de un dragón y lo empujó haciéndolo retroceder. Aprovechando el espació, Blue Sky lanzó el escudo a modo de disco y golpeó al dragón en el mentón. El escudo rebotó en dicho dragón y luego entre los árboles, golpeando a varios de la banda logrando así acabar con estos de un golpe.

White Shield estaba rodeado de lobos que andaban alrededor suyo como depredadores que tenían acorralado a su presa. El unicornio sin mostrar temor alguno, estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras con sus látigos desplegados. Los lobos ahora saltaron hacia él y White Shield a gran velocidad atizaba los látigos contra ellos. Uno trató de atacarle por la espalda, pero el unicornio rápidamente lo esquivó y le ató el cuello con su látigo. Tiró del látigo llevándose al lobo para sí y golpear a otro lobo en el proceso. Lanzó de nuevo uno de sus látigos para atrapar por las patas delanteras a dos lobos y tirar de éstos para azotarlos contra el suelo. Luego de recuperar los látigos, ató del cuello a otros dos lobos y los lanzó contra quienes había tirando al suelo para golpearlos así.

Black Wing volaba por el bosque, siendo perseguida por los dragones quienes la lanzaban bolas de fuego contra ella tratando de darla. Para desgracia de los dragones, la bat pony era muy rápida, logrando esquivar las bolas de fuego y hacer que impactaran en las ramas de los árboles haciéndolas caer. La bat pony aprovechó las que caían para darlas una fuerte patada a dichas ramas y lanzarlas contra los dragones, golpeando a varios de éstos en el proceso. Aquello los hizo enfadar y se lanzaban más deprisa hacia Black Wing. La bat pony simplemente sonreía de forma burlona de sus perseguidores, mientras aumentaba la velocidad hasta perderse por el bosque, despistando así a los dragones.

Los dragones se pararon en tierra, mirando confundidos alrededor al ver que había perdido de vista a la bat pony tan fácilmente.

Ninguno de ellos lograba verla, hasta que una estela negra apareció a toda velocidad golpeando a unos de los dragones que lo derribó al suelo. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, otro dragón fue golpeando por la misma estela negra. Los dragones no comprendían lo que pasaba. Uno a uno iban siendo golpeados por la misteriosa estela negra, llevando a la mayoría al suelo hasta que finalmente quedaba uno solo de ellos.

El que se quedó solo, miraba asombrado como sus compañeros estaban por los suelos completamente noqueados. Acto seguido volvió la estela negra haciendo que el dragón se preocupase ya que temía ser el próximo en ser golpeado. Para su sorpresa, la estela negra se detuvo revelando ser la bat pony que estaba volando a unos metros del suelo y con los brazos cruzados como una sonrisa burlona, le dijo al ultimo dragón.

Black: ¿Qué? ¿Lo quieres intentar?

Le preguntaba de forma retadora como burlona la bat pony. El dragón que quedaba miró enfadado a Black Wing y se lanzó hacia ella, alzando sus dientes con intención de triturarla con ellos. La bat pony tranquilamente ladeo hacia un lado esquivando la dentellada. Ahí no se detuvo y con veloces movimientos de sus cascos, golpeó en diversos puntos del cuello del dragón donde se quedó parado unos instantes sin moverse, para luego caer al suelo inconsciente. La bat pony sin dejar de volar por el aire, entrecruzo de brazos y con una sonrisa, decía.

Black: Igual que la Banda Sangrienta de nuestro mundo. Muchos aires de ser tipos duros y al final caen con nada.

Ghost armada con su palo de combate, bloqueaba el ataque de un lobo armado con un hacha. Un dragón trató de golpearla por detrás de un puñetazo, pero la yegua se hizo invisible, desapareciendo de vista y hacer que el dragón golpease a su compañero. Luego la yegua reapareció por detrás del dragón y con su palo, golpeó las piernas del dragón haciéndole cogear y luego de un fuerte golpe con todo el palo por debajo del cuello, derribándole al suelo.

La pony fantasma volvió a hacerse invisible, evitando el ataque de dos dragones que querían golpearla cada uno con un mazo. Éstos miraron por todas partes tratando de encontrarla, hasta que la yegua apareció justo en medio de ambos y a la misma altura de sus cabezas para sorpresa de éstos. Antes de que los dragones pudieran reaccionar, Ghost giró rápidamente el palo con ambos cascos a alta velocidad y golpeó con dureza en las cabezas de cada uno dejándolos fuera de combate. Un lobo corría hacia ella y Ghost hizo lo mismo. Ambos saltaron y el lobo alzaba sus garras y colmillos, pero Ghost golpeó con el palo en toda la cara del lobo que lo derribó al suelo, quedando el lobo boca arriba con la señal del golpe en mitad de la cara y con ojos en espirales.

Ghost tranquilamente se paró en el sitio, mientras un lobo iba atacarla por detrás, pero la yegua sin girarse le golpeó con el extremo del palo en toda la frente, noqueando al lobo al igual que el anterior.

Eye Fox subida a la rama de un árbol junto con Gizmo que flotaba a su lado, disparaba flechas contra todos los mercenarios que tenía a tiro.

Fox: ¡Eh! ¡Vulcan! ¿Nos echas un casco, si no te importa demasiado hacerlo?

Trataba Eye Fox de llamar la atención a Vulcan que seguía pensando mientras, la arquera disparaba flechas. Vulcan aun seguía pensando. Apretaba con mayor fuerza los dientes mientras una vena se le formaba en la frente y la cabeza se iba poniendo un tanto roja, todo ello sin parar de echar humo por las orejas.

Un lobo que se había escabullido, se subió a otro árbol para irse a un rama que estaba detrás de Eye Fox, donde la arquera aun seguía disparando flechas. El lobo armado con un cuchillo, saltó hacia ella con intención de apuñalarla por la espalda. Gizmo que se había dando cuenta previamente de las intenciones del lobo, se puso por medio y lanzó una descarga eléctrica, sufriendo el lobo toda la descarga y quedando con el pelo de punta como la cara en shock total, para luego caer duramente contra el suelo.

Fox: Muchas gracias por cubrirme, Gizmo.

Agradecía sonriendo la arquera. Gizmo respondió con algunos sonidos.

Bit iba volando por el cielo, mientras unos dragones trataban de atacarlo.

Bit: Las unidades enemigas deben ser diezmadas de inmediato.

Decía el robot grifo lanzándose hacia los dragones. Bit convirtió su brazo en un especie de carga eléctrica y golpeó a un dragón, provocando una potente descarga que lo aturdió. Luego le dio una patada en el pecho mandándolo al suelo. Luego convirtiendo sus brazos en cañones de energía, disparó dos rayos azules impactando contra dos dragones. Un dragón trató de atacarlo frontalmente. El robot grifo simplemente hizo una pirueta pasando por encima del dragón. Una vez detrás, el grifo robot le agarró de la cola y girando sobre sí mismo con el dragón todavía agarrado, lo lanzó contra otro grupo que fue golpeado con dicho dragón. Acto seguido, Bit sacó todo su arsenal láser y misiles, lanzando todo su arsenal contra todos los dragones mercenarios que encontraba acabando con ellos.

En tierra, Centinela luchaba contra varios grupos de dragones.

Centinela: Todos los enemigos de la paz y la armonía deben ser erradicados.

Decía el gran robot, bloqueando con su mano el puñetazo de un dragón que trató de golpearlo. Centinela contraatacó con un derechazo en toda la cara del dragón que lo mandó volando.

Otro dragón lanzó una intensa llamarada contra Centinela. El robot se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse de la llamarada, pero dos dragones que estaban detrás de él le agarraron por detrás inmovilizándole de los brazos y dejándolo expuesto. El dragón que lanzaba antes la llamarada, sacó un hacha y se lanzó dispuesto a acabar con Centinela, pero el robot sacando un cañón de energía de su hombro izquierdo, disparó contra el dragón dándole en toda la cara, deteniendo así su ataque.

Centinela de golpes de brazo, se liberó de quienes lo agarraban. Les cogió de detrás de la cabeza a éstos y los golpeó el uno contra el otro en sus frentes, dejándolos noqueados. Luego de eso, el gran robot miró al cielo, viendo a más dragones que venían volando hacia su posición.

Centinela: Objetivos múltiples. Se recomiendo emplear sistema de misiles buscadores.

Decía el gran robot, sacando su lanzadera de misiles. Primero fijo los objetivos con las diversas mirillas y una vez localizados, disparó todos los misiles, impactando todos contra los dragones y hacerlos caer todo al suelo completamente fuera de combate.

Centinela: Objetivos neutralizados.

Lyndon: ¡Os voy a sacar el oro a flechazos!

Amenazaba Lyndon, disparando con su ballesta desde detrás de una roca. El grifo se había apostado ahí para poder disparar mejor sus flechas. Vio que un lobo se acercaba hacia donde estaba Ocelot. Sin dudarlo, disparó una flecha justo cuando el lobo saltó hacia Ocelot, haciendo que dicha flecha le diera y cayera al suelo. Ocelot agradeció la ayuda a Lyndon.

Mientras, Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Sherrys, Night Ray y Heart Fire, estaban combatiendo al dragón Slayer. El dragón trató de aplastar a Darkwing con su espada, pero la alicornio se tornó en sombras esquivando el ataque y reapareciendo justo detrás de él. Ahí Darkwing lanzó un ataque cargado con magia contra el dragón, donde Slayer simplemente lo deshizo con un golpe de su espada. Heart Fire con la Stellar Blade, trató de golpearlo, pero el dragón lanzó un tajo contra ella que la obligó a esquivarlo deslizándose por debajo de él. Heart Fire no perdió tiempo y mientras se deslizaba por debajo, se agarró por debajo del brazo del dragón y aprovechó el impulsó para hacer una voltereta y subirse a su brazo.

Heart: ¡Heart Fire!

Gritó la alicornio. El grupo le extraño que la alicornio gritara su propio nombre, pero no duro mucho ya que vieron que Heart Fire realizó un ataque en forma de corazón de fuego que impactó en la cara del dragón que lo hizo retroceder. Heart Fire se bajó del brazo a una distancia prudencial hasta el suelo y Night Ray poniéndose a su lado, la preguntó.

Night: ¿Tienes un ataque con un nombre igual al tuyo propio?

Pregunto curioso el unicornio. La alicornio sonriendo, le respondió.

Heart: Bueno ¿Cómo llamarías ese ataque si no? ¿Heart Ice?

Bromeaba la alicornio con una sonrisa. El dragón furioso, les gritó a éstos completamente furioso.

Slayer: ¡Malditos ponis! ¡Yo os enseñaré a no meteros con uno de los cuatro grandes generales de la Banda Sangrienta!

Gritó el dragón, lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra Heart Fire y Night Ray, pero Sherrys con afinidad de fuego se interpuso por medio, absorbiendo ésta las llamaradas. Acto seguido, Rebeca saltó por encima del gato, armada con la Silve Tail siendo seguida por la mirada del gato.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Corte Fatal de la Rosa!

Nada más mencionar el hechizo, la espada brilló y la alicornio descendió, realizando un potente tajo contra el pecho de la armadura de Slayer, causando varios daños en dicha armadura.

Rebeca: Todo tuyo, Mike.

Decía Rebeca saltando para atrás para esquivar el ataque coletazo de Slayer. Mike volando a alta velocidad, contestó.

Mike: Voy volando...¡Puño Pétreo!

Mike golpeó con su ataque en el pecho del dragón con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó volando para luego estrellarse contra unas rocas y un montón le cayó encima dejándolo mal herido. Heart Fire y Night Ray se pusieron delante del dragón a unos metros, ambos preparados para rematarlo.

Heart: ¿Listo, Night?

Night: Por supuesto.

Heart: ¡Cañón de Fuego!

Night: ¡Cañón de Luz de Cristal!

Ambos iban a lanzar sus ataque. Darkwing les gritó tratando de advertirles.

Dark: ¡Chicos! ¡No!

Pero ya era tarde. Los dos lanzaron sus más potentes ataques. Heart Fire lanzó un gran rayo de calor y Night Ray desde un cañón de cristal formando en su brazo disparó otro rayo de luz roja. Ambos disparos dieron de lleno contra el dragón, pero algo extraño ocurrió. En vez de sufrir daño, la armadura estaba absorbiendo el rayo a su vez que se le curaban las heridas al dragón.

Heart: ¿Qué?

Night: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaban ambos con miradas de incredulidad. El dragón tras recuperar sus energías como heridas, viendo la expresión de incredulidad de ambos, se rió malvadamente y les dijo.

Slayer: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidos. Vuestros ataques mágicos son inútiles contra mí. Mi armadura es especial ya que está hecha de...

Antes de que el dragón terminase de hablar, Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Sherrys con expresiones aburridas y con la vista al cielo, dijeron todos ellos.

Mike: Sí, sí. Lo sabemos. Que tu armadura está hecha de pelo de titán.

Dark: Que absorbe los ataques mágicos que te lancen.

Rebeca: Aumentando tu poder a su vez que te cura las heridas.

Sherrys: Ya sabíamos eso. Desde luego, que rollazo comentar siempre lo mismo.

Comentaban éstos con tono y gestos aburridos. El dragón estaba confundido por ello.

Slayer: ¿Cómo sabéis eso?

Rebeca: Larga historia.

Sherrys: Y no tenemos ganas de contarla ahora.

El dragón seguía confundido por las palabras del grupo, pero volviendo en sí, dijo en forma amenazadora.

Slayer: Bueno. No importa. Ninguno de vuestros ataques mágicos puede dañarme en absoluto. Soy invencible.

Dark: Los ataques mágicos no sé, pero seguro que no a los ataques físicos.

Rebeca: Ahí le has dado.

Dark sacó la Dark Repulser. Mike alzaba sus cascos, listo para golpear.

Mike: Vamos. Todos juntos.

Los cinco incluyendo al gato, se lanzaron hacia el dragón. Slayer trató de frenarlos con su llamarada, pero éstos lo esquivaron haciéndose cada uno a un lado. Mike y Heart Fire volaron directos hacia el dragón y le dieron un doble puñetazo en todo en mentón que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia. Night Ray conjuró unos cristales por detrás de las patas de Slayer, haciendo que se tropezara y se cayera para atrás. Darkwing y Rebeca cada una por su lado, atacaron con rápidos tajos en diversos puntos de la armadura, causando daños a ésta. Ambas chicas saltaron para atrás para esquivar el ataque de espada del dragón y este último se levantó dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero Mike se tele transportó justo delante de él y con un puño cargando de energía psionica, golpeó con tanta fuerza la armadura, logrando destrozarla para horror del dragón.

Slayer: ¡NOOO...! ¡Mi armadura! ¡No es posible!

Gritaba horrorizado el dragón, al ver que su armadura estaba destrozada por unos golpes. Ahí el grupo comentó.

Dark: Mucho que absorbe la magia y eso, pero está claro que no aguanta bien los ataques físicos.

Rebeca: Cierto. Esa armadura es toda una porquería.

Comentaban ambas chicas de forma burlona. El dragón furioso, gritó.

Slayer: ¡Malditos! ¡Aunque no tenga mi armadura, os mataré igual!

Rebeca: ¡No estés tan seguro, amigo! ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Ataque de las Seis Rosas!

 **Música Finisher.**

En un lugar con fondo negro, seis rosas grandes aparecieron a varios metros alrededor del dragón. Cada una de un color correspondiente a cada una de las armas de la rosa que usaba Rebeca actualmente.

Slayer: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Rosas?

Preguntaba el dragón al no comprender lo que pasaba. Rebeca no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrío mientras se tele transportaba a la primera rosa donde tenía la Rosa Azul que era la armadura. La chica se la puso y empleando su magia, pisó con fuerza el suelo, creando varias columnas de piedra que golpearon al dragón, y así ocasionarle fuertes daños.

Tras dejar la armadura, Rebeca se tele transportó a otra rosa donde estaba la Rosa Blanca que era el bastón. La chica la tomo con una sola mano dicho bastón y cargando de energía eléctrica, la lanzó contra el dragón, causando grandes daños eléctricos en él.

Luego de dejar el bastón en la rosa. Volvió a tele transportarse ahora donde estaba la Rosa Negra que era la espada. Rebeca se lanzó hacia el dragón y le atravesó realizando un potente tajo en la espalda del dragón, haciendo que éste rugiera de dolor.

Acto seguido tras dejar la Rosa Negra, se tele transportó donde estaba la Rosa Roja que era el arco. La chica apunto con el arco al dragón y luego formó una flecha de luz roja que la disparó contra el dragón, atravesándole el pecho y causando un intenso dolor en él.

Luego se tele transportó hacia donde estaba la Orquídea que era otro tipo de espada. Rebeca liberó su poder haciendo que adoptara forma de látigo encadenado. Con varios movimientos de su mano, golpeó con fuerza y rapidez al dragón, causando grandes daños por todo su cuerpo.

Por último, se tele transportó hacia donde tenía la Lirio. Rebeca cogió el hacha y liberando su poder, adoptó forma de gran hacha de dos manos. La chica empuñando el arma, miró al dragón que estaba ya bastante herido y mal por los ataques, le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rebeca: Hora de mandarte a paseo, dragón, por tercera vez.

Decía la chica, pegando un gran salto al cielo mientras sujetando el hacha con las dos manos, la echaba para atrás. Cuando descendió hasta donde estaba el dragón, la bajó de golpe, realizando un brutal corte vertical contra el dragón.

Slayer: ¡AHHHH...! ¡NO PUEDE SEEEER...!

Gritaba el dragón de dolor, para luego acabar en una explosión. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad en medio del bosque.

Rebeca: Nada puede contra el poder de las rosas.

Decía sonriente y victoriosa la chica, guardando las seis armas de la rosa en su estuche personal. El dragón resultando de la explosión, estaba volando por el cielo hasta caer al suelo justo al lado de Vulcan que seguía pensando sin parar. Las mane y Spike que se asomaban a la entrada, veían al dragón herido en el suelo, pero se preocuparon cuando le vieron levantarse a duras penas pese a los daños. Mike y el resto de la patrulla que habían derrotado al resto de la Banda Sangrienta, se pusieron enfrente del dragón y en posición de en guardia.

Mike: Ríndete, Slayer. Ahora mismo estás herido y no tienes nada que hacer contra todos nosotros.

Le decía Mike de forma autoritaria. Slayer miraba con odio al grupo, pero al final no tenía más remedio que aceptar que ahora mismo era vulnerable. Justo en ese momento, el dragón vio a Vulcan que seguía en el sitio, pensando sin enterarse de nada, sonrió malignamente y dijo.

Slayer: Je, je, je. No estéis tan seguros.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Slayer agarró del cuello de Vulcan con ambas garras y lo elevó del suelo. Vulcan seguía sin enterarse, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar. El grupo alarmado por ver a su amigo en problemas, quisieron ayudarlo, pero Slayer les amenazo a éstos.

Slayer: ¡Quietos! ¡Ni un solo movimiento o despedíos de vuestro amigo!

Amenazaba el dragón. Justo en ese momento, Vulcan tenía la cabeza completamente roja y echaba humo como una olla a presión. Slayer notó cierto calor en sus garras.

Slayer: ¡Eh!¿Qué le pasa a este pony? ¿Por qué quema tanto?

En respuesta, hubo una enorme explosión en el bosque. Todos los habitantes de Ponyville se asustaron al oír aquella explosión tan potente que se pudo oírse incluso en el bosque Everfree y en localidades cercanas.

A muchos kilómetros de allí en unas montañas, estaba Slayer incrustado en una montaña con su silueta marcada en ella. El dragón gemía de dolor.

Volviendo al bosque, había varios árboles derribados como rocas y maderas. El grupo estaba tirado en el suelo con algunos escombros y trozos de árboles encima de ellos y las mane se escondieron en la nave tras la explosión. Mike saliendo de unos escombros de madera, preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Vulcan...?

Más tarde, en el taller de reparaciones de la nave. Estaba el grupo entero viendo como Mike y Eye Fox estaban reparando a Vulcan que estaba literalmente hablando, despiezado.

Vulcan: Au...No volveré pensar tan fuerte...Duele...

Comentaba Vulcan, cuya cabeza estaba en un extremo de la camilla de reparaciones. Eye Fox estaba con unas herramientas arreglando el cuerpo de Vulcan, mientras Mike hacía lo propio en patas delanteras y traseras. Heart Fire cogiendo con su magia la cabeza de Vulcan, le dijo en plan broma.

Heart: Tranquilo, Vulcan. Tú solo procura no perder la cabeza je, je, je.

Se reía la alicornio con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que Vulcan molesto, la respondió.

Vulcan: No te pases, mocosa.

Ocelot: Tranquilo, amigo. Es que simplemente no estás acostumbrado a pensar.

White: Al menos no tanto, amigo.

Spike: La próxima vez que vayas a pensar así, avísanos.

Lily: Para así ponernos a cubierto.

Bromeaban éstos, mientras se reían para molestia de Vulcan.

Vulcan: De todos modos, ya recuerdo donde estaba eso que dije antes.

Fox: Seria la primera vez.

Decía con sarcasmo Eye Fox, colocando unas piezas en el cuerpo de Vulcan, mientras Gizmo flotando a su lado, la sujetaba una caja de herramientas.

Twilight: Bien, Vulcan. Y según tú ¿Dónde está lo que hay que buscar ahora?

Preguntaba la unicornio morada. Vulcan ahí respondió.

Vulcan: Según el libro que leí. Los tres grandes reyes son tres grandes rocas con forma de dragón, cuya ubicación estaría en una zona montañosa al norte del reino de Drakonia...Es decir, Draconem.

Heart: Es verdad. Recuerdo que en mi época, una vez nos tuvimos que esconder en ese lugar para evitar las fuerzas del rey Umbrum. Se donde está.

Mike: Perfecto. Eso significa que podemos ir de inmediato.

Decía confiado Mike. En ese momento, el comunicador de Mike se activo.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Se puso en contacto el alicornio, recibiendo ahí el mensaje de Starcream. El general le contó que los trillizos se habían ido en busca de algo llamado el gran poder legendario. Twilight se preocupó al saber que sus amigos dragones se habían ido a realizar un viaje peligroso, pero se calmó cuando el general respondió asegurando que el grupo de los trillizos estaba escoltado por un grupo de agentes.

Mike: Bien hecho, Starcream ¿Y a quiénes has enviado? ¿A un grupo de agentes fantasma?

Preguntaba el alicornio sonriente. El general negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Starcream: No, emperador. Envié al Escuadrón Delta como escolta.

Nada mas decir eso, la sonrisa de Mike desapareció y preguntó.

Mike: ¿Al...Al Escuadro Delta?

Starcream: Así es, emperador.

Mike con expresión seria, mientras pasaba su casco bajó el mentón, pensó para sí.

Mike: El Escuadrón Delta. Espero que actúen bien ese grupo.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema, Mike?

Spike: Sí, Mike ¿Por qué esa expresión tan seria?

Preguntaba la unicornio morada y el pequeño dragón violeta. Mike no dijo nada. El alicornio simplemente los miro con expresión bastante seria.

Mientras en otro lugar. En un basto bosque de bambú, iban los trillizos caminando por dicho bosque. El bosque de bambú era tan extenso y los árboles tan altos, que cubrían parte del cielo.

Urano: ¿Falta mucho? Parece que fueron horas el que caminábamos aquí.

Comentaba el dragón verde molesto. Minerva ahí le respondió.

Minerva: Nadie dijo que llegar al lugar fuera fácil, pero tenemos que darlo todo para llegar allí.

Respondía seria su hermana. La dragona estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir el poder para enfrentarse a Arquímedes y sus seguidores. Tanto ella como sus hermanos, deseaban liberar a su pueblo de la dictadura de Arquímedes. No estaban dispuestos a aceptar que alguien tan malvado como Arquímedes siguiera haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

Neptuno: Solo espero que no nos topemos con ningún problema durante el camino.

Decía el dragón azul. Justo en ese momento, un kunai se clavó en el suelo cortándoles el paso. Los trillizos vieron que encima de los árboles de bambú estaban varios ciber ninjas como hacheros robots. Los trillizos al verlos, se pusieron en guardia.

Neptuno: Esas cosas otra vez.

Urano: ¿Qué harán aquí? ¿Y cómo nos encontraron?

Minerva: No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno. Preparaos.

Ordenaba esto último su hermana. Los ciber ninjas y hacheros saltaron hacia ellos. Justo cuando iban a atacar a los trillizos, surgieron de la nada unas cadenas negras con púas al final que atraparon a varios robots, llevándoselos para sí hasta perderlos en el bosque de bambú. Unas bolas de fuego impactaron contra los robots donde los destruyeron. Unos sonidos de disparos se oyeron y varios robots cayeron al suelo. Un misil impactó en otro robot donde lo destruyó.

Los trillizos miraron asombrados lo que sucedía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Solo quedaba un robot hachero que miraba por todos lados, tratando de ubicar a los atacantes. En ese momento, la cabeza del robot fue cortada por la mitad por un extraño objeto giratorio circular que había surgido de la nave y luego volverse a perder en el bosque de bambú. El robot con la cabeza destruida cayó al suelo completamente desactivado. Los trillizos no comprendían lo que había pasado.

Urano: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Minerva: No lo sé. Esas cosas nos iban a atacar, pero parece que algo o alguien se ha ocupado de ellos.

Neptuno: Sea lo que sea, por la cuenta que nos trae, esperemos que sean amigos. Vamos, hermanos.

Los tres se marcharon de allí rápidamente sin tratar de averiguar quién o quiénes los habían salvado. El objeto giratorio seguía girando hasta que un casco lo detuvo revelando ser en realidad una espada curva. El que sujetaba la espada era una misteriosa figura equina subida a un árbol de bambú que no se podía ver debido a la oscuridad. Dicha sombra desapareció entre los árboles.

 **Interrumpiendo historia**

Jill: Así que fuisteis ya a por el siguiente ingrediente ya ¿Cierto?

Lyndon: Así es, hermosa. Era ya el último ingrediente, pero llegar hasta él no iba a ser fácil. Créeme, ni yo me esperaba el como llegar a dicho lugar y lo más importante, como desenvolverse una vez dentro.

Explicaba el grifo. Jill no parecía comprender lo que se refería el grifo, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió que fuera Lyndon el que le explicara todo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE SILVERWOLF850**

En el Sugar Cuber Cornet se estaba celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Silverwolf850. Todo estaba adornado para dicha fiesta y por supuesto el confeti y los globos como diversos juegos no podían faltar.

Todo el mundo se divertía en dicha fiesta con lo juegos o probando pasteles. Ponis como varios autores invitados amigos del lobo plateado.

Silverwolf850: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y seguidores. Como ya sabéis, precisamente hoy día 16 de noviembre es mi cumpleaños ya.

Pinkie: SIIII...Feliz cumpleaños cumpleañero.

Le felicitaba la pony rosa poniendo un gorro de fiesta al lobo al cual este aceptó con gusto.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores y amigos por seguir tan fielmente mis fanfics. Ojala tuviera un especial para estos caso pero por desgracia no pude hacer gran cosa. Lo único que puedo decir es que espero que todos os estéis divirtiendo en la fiesta.

Pinkie: Si. Fiesta, fiesta.

Gritaba como una loca la pony rosa saltando de un lado a otro haciendo reír al lobo plateado.

Silverwolf850: Al menos si que puedo decir algo al respecto. Por motivos de mi cumpleaños, anuncié que el día 25 subiría un especial preguntas para todos los interesados. Algunos ya me han enviado preguntas, pero si algunos quieren saber algo o que responda a alguna pregunta, no dudéis en hacerla amigos. Y ahora ha divertirse.

Pinkie: SIIII...Ha divertirse.

La pony rosa traía una gran tarta de cumpleaños con varias velas. El lobo mirando la gran tarta, sopló con fuerza apagando todas las velas y todo el mundo se puso a celebrarlo.


	65. Cap 64 Ingrediente Legendario 2º Parte

**Capítulo 64**

 **Ingrediente Legendario 2º Parte**

Jill: Ahora me contarás cuando el alicornio y su grupo fueron a buscar la entrada para encontrar el cuarto ingrediente.

Comentaba Jill. Lyndon como siempre sentado y portando su libro, la contestó.

Lyndon: Así es, linda. Y créeme que llegar hasta la entrada, no fue nada fácil.

Respondía el grifo, pasando página hasta donde quería leer.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Por el cielo, volaba la nave Infinity por territorio de Draconem. Estaba en su modo sigiloso, siendo la nave invisible para evitar ser detectado.

Black: Amigos. Muy pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Comentaba Black Wing a los mandos de la nave. Bit que estaba a su lado, la apoyo en lo que dijo.

Bit: Afirmativo. Dentro de aproximadamente siente minutos, llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Black: Eso último ya lo dije yo, Bit.

Le llamaba la atención la bat pony. En el puente, la patrulla estaba ya preparada para iniciar pronto su misión.

Red: Bien. Pronto llegaremos a donde están los tres grandes reyes dragones.

Rebeca: Donde se supone que está la entrada.

Fox: Y que los tres grandes reyes señalaran el lugar donde se esconde la entrada.

Comentaba éstas. Vulcan con sonrisa triunfante, comentó.

Vulcan: Sí. Y todo gracias a un servidor que sabía donde estaba. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot de forma presumida. Mike sonriendo, le dijo a Vulcan.

Mike: Sí, Vulcan. Ha sido una suerte que recordaras la historia y lugar. Sin duda fuiste oportuno en eso, Vulcan.

Vulcan: Je, je, je ¿Qué se va a hacer? Soy lo más.

Sherrys: Supongo que el calvorota tendrá sus momentos.

Decía el gato riéndose levemente, estando éste tumbado en el suelo.

Anivia: Bueno. Supongo que sería llegar allí, esperar que los tres grandes reyes dragones señalen el lugar y listo.

Comentaba la fénix azul y blanca que estaba subida en el hombro izquierdo de Rebeca. Blue Sky ahí comentó.

Sky: No creo que sea tan fácil. Si Arquímedes resolvió también el acertijo antes, es muy probable que ahora mismo haya llegado allí antes por estar más cerca. Y muy probablemente haya venido armado con un gran ejercito.

Explicaba el paladín con tono serio.

Ghost: Ya me habría extrañado a mi tantas facilidades.

Comentaba de forma pesimista la pony fantasma. Lyndon echando las garras detrás de la cabeza, comentó.

Lyndon: Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Si lo sabré yo por experiencia propia.

Comentaba el grifo ladrón. Ocelot que estaba recostado en una silla con las patas traseras encima del un panel de control, con su actitud positiva, comentó.

Ocelot: Bueno. No perdamos los ánimos. Siempre nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones difíciles y al final siempre logramos salir triunfantes.

Lily: Es verdad. No importa cuantos peligros nos encontremos. Siempre les daremos para el pelo.

Decía Lily llena de confianza, poniendo postura de boxeadora y lanzando golpes al aire.

Dark: Es bueno tener optimismo en el grupo. Lastima que White Shield no haya podido venir.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría ya que notaba que no estaba el unicornio en el grupo. Mike la comentó a su amiga.

Mike: Ya sabes que White Shield tuvo que ir para ocuparse de su propia misión, Darkwing.

Holy: Cierto es, pero ¿Realmente hacía falta que se fuera White Shield?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca. Medic que estaba en el suelo en posición de flor de loto, la contestó sin abrir los ojos.

Medic: Para White Shield era muy importante ir a ese lugar.

Lyndon: Me da que el unicornio se tomó la misión como algo personal ¿Me equivoco?

Preguntaba el grifo. Red Fire ahí le respondió.

Red: Si conocieras al Escuadrón Delta como nosotros, comprenderías mejor por qué nuestro amigo quiso ir a toda costa.

Mike: Y yo le permití, ya que era importante para él.

Dark Cloud: Solo espero que no se le crucen los cables a nuestro amigo y decida contra el escuadrón meterles sus cuchillas de energía por el...

Dark: ¡DARK CLOUD!

Gritó Darkwing haciendo callar a su compañero fénix. Acto seguido se oyó la voz de Bit por los comunicadores de la nave.

Bit: Ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Mike: Perfecto. Haremos un reconocimiento de la zona y luego buscaremos un lugar donde esconder la nave.

Bit: Acciones razonables.

En una zona llana con algunas elevaciones rocosas, donde habían tres grandes torres de piedra que tenían forma de dragón. Dichas torres eran de una altura considerable separadas entre sí a la misma distancia. Cerca de allí había un basto campamento de dragones soldados de Draconem. Todos tenían sus tiendas de campaña por la zona, vigilando para asegurarse de que no vinieran ningún intruso ajeno a la zona.

Por la zona estaba Arquímedes, junto con varios guardias personales acompañando al dragón. Como era costumbre, Arquímedes seguía llevando su armadura tecnológica diseñada para el combate.

Arquímedes: Bien. Muy pronto los tres grandes reyes revelaran la ubicación de la entrada donde se esconde el último ingrediente. Muy pronto, nada podrá interponerse en mi camino a la ascensión como dragón de obsidiana.

Comentaba para sí el dragón, mientras emulaba una sonrisa malvada como arrogante. Hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

Doomeye: Al menos claro, que venga cierto alicornio y su patrulla a arruinarte los planes como siempre ¿No? Ja, ja, ja.

Aparecía el unidrake con una sonrisa burlona, mientras le comentaba a Arquímedes. El dragón rojo con tono de enojo, le respondió al unidrake.

Arquímedes: Mis planes siempre salen bien. No siempre como lo planee, pero al fin y al cabo, logro conseguir lo que me propongo.

Doomeye: Más bien lo que te consiguen otros por ti je, je, je. Reconócelo, Arquímedes. Sin mi ayuda o de tus otros socios, no habrías conseguido ninguno de los ingredientes. Aunque claro ¿Qué se podía esperar de un inútil como tú que deja que otros hagan por él el trabajo sucio?

Decía esto el unidrake, emulando una sonrisa burlona. Arquímedes enfadado por el comentario, lanzó su garra con intención de atravesarle el pecho, pero como mucho, solo logró traspasar su garra por el cuerpo del unidrake sin hacerla absolutamente nada, mientras Doomeye ponía una sonrisa burlona.

Doomeye: Arquímedes. Me parece que olvidas que soy prácticamente intocable. De todos modos ¿No me digas que te molesto el comentario jo, jo, jo.

Arquímedes: No tiendas a tu suerte. Tarde o temprano, esa habilidad tuya te fallara cuando más la necesites.

Decía el dragón, sacando su garra del cuerpo del pony dragón eléctrico.

Doomeye: Solo hubo uno que lograra alcanzarme y porque baje la guardia en ese momento. La próxima vez, no tendrá tanta suerte.

Arquímedes: Más te vale. Porque posiblemente te necesitaré por si aparece esa peste azul y su grupo.

Le advertía el dragón. Arquímedes ansiaba conseguir el último ingrediente por encima de todo, ya que con ello lograría llegar a su mayor meta. Convertirse en un dragón de obsidiana, la raza de dragón más poderosa que existe. Planeaba crear un ejercito de dragones de obsidiana para así gobernar el mundo y nada ni nadie podría cuestionar su gobierno. Una meta que llevaba siglos planeándolo y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Por lo alto de una cordillera, se asomaban con cuidado la patrulla que veían a una distancia bastante prudencial el campamento de dragones que había en el lugar.

Black: Parecen bien organizados.

Lyndon: Admito que hasta a mí me costaría entrar ahí sin que me viera alguien.

Lily: De algún modo habrá que entrar.

Completaba Lily que estaba de pie encima de Lyndon y apoyaba sus garritas encima de los ojos del grifo, tapándole la vista a éste.

Ocelot: La cuestión es ¿Cómo?

Vulcan: Yo propongo entrar ahí y liarnos a tortas, machacando a todos los dragones que haya y ya está.

Completaba Vulcan riéndose perversamente, a la vez preparando sus cañones de hombros.

Sky: No sería prudente. Primero tenemos que averiguar dónde está la entrada. Entrar a saco así sin más no sería una táctica adecuada.

Mike: Blue Sky tiene razón. Primero esperamos y luego actuamos.

Vulcan: Vale. Aunque a mi me apetecía tener algo de camorra.

Comentaba el robot, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por no tener la bronca que esperaba tener. Eye Fox mirando con unos prismáticos el campamento, notó algo y dijo.

Fox: Chicos. Como esperábamos, Arquímedes está ahí. También veo a Doomeye con él.

Lily: ¿El pony eléctrico ese? ¿En serio?

Decía Lily saltando de encima de Lyndon descolocando un poco al grifo por el bote y luego tras quitarla a la arquera los prismáticos, se puso a mirar por ellos y dijo.

Lily: Es verdad. Es Doomeye. Aunque se le ve muy lejos.

Decía la dragona. Night Ray mirando a la dragona, la dijo.

Night: Eso es porque sujetas los prismáticos al revés, Lily, amiga.

La decía el unicornio. Lily se dio cuenta de que efectivamente los sujetaba al revés y por eso veía lejos. La dragona se puso a reír tontamente con un ligero rubor en la cara.

Lily: ¡Uy! Es verdad. Que tonta. Je, je, je.

La dragona dio la vuelta a los prismáticos y se puso a mirar, esta vez bien por éstas.

Lily: Ahí está. Ese condenado pony que parece una central eléctrica con patas. El muy maldito.

Comentaba la dragona con tono molesto. Aun se acordaba de como la zurró el asesino cuando le conoció la primera vez.

Lily: Ahora si que tengo ganas de darle el "uno dos" a ese tipo con mis garras.

Pyro: Lily. Por si lo has olvidado, ese pony es prácticamente intocable.

La comentaba el fénix de Heart Fire. Terrax le dio la razón.

Terrax: Cierto. Por culpa de esa habilidad eléctrica que tiene, no se le puede tocar con nada.

Dark: Salvo cuando Mike, Rebeca y yo usamos la armadura espíritu. Gracias a ella, podemos golpearle.

Night: No olvidéis que yo también comencé a dominar esa habilidad.

Heart Fire: Y yo también.

Comentaban estos dos últimos para no sentirse excluidos. Lily sin dejar de mirar por los prismáticos,les respondió.

Lily: Tranquilos. Ya tengo en mente algo por si nos tenemos que enfrentar al tipo ese.

Comentaba la dragona con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin quitar la vista de los prismáticos del asesino eléctrico.

Ya faltaba poco para que el sol llegara al punto mas alto. Arquímedes y sus seguidores estaban esperando el momento en que la entrada se revelase.

Arquímedes: Bien. Falta poco.

Decía el dragón, observando como el sol estaba cada vez más y más alto.

Mike: Bien. Falta poco.

Camaleón: A ver si empieza pronto. Aquí no hay película, ni siquiera palomitas.

Comentaba Camaleón. En ese momento Black Wing llamó la atención del grupo.

Black: Chicos. Mirad.

Decía la bat pony señalando con el casco. Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba su compañera. Ahí pudieron ver que las tres estatuas comenzaron a proyectar cada una su sombra. Cada una de las sombras parecían que iban en una dirección concreta. Los dragones como la patrulla observaban dichas sombras donde parecían que iban ha cruzarse las tres.

Las tres sombras se cruzaron justo donde estaba una roca que parecía partida por la mitad donde la parte cortada era lisa. En ese momento, vieron que la parte plana comenzó a vibrar como si agua fuera.

Arquímedes se acercó a dicha roca y con cuidado acercó su garra, donde la atravesó como si agua se tratase. El dragón riéndose malvadamente, dijo.

Arquímedes: Sí. Esta es la entrada.

Doomeye: Interesante. Admito que a mi nunca se me habría ocurrido nada de eso.

Comentaba el pony dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Arquímedes dirigiéndose a el asesino, le dijo.

Arquímedes: Bien. Tú vendrás conmigo junto con varios soldados. Mientras el grueso de nuestras fuerzas se quedarán aquí para asegurarse de que nadie nos sigue.

Doomeye: Me parece razonable eso.

Arquímedes y Doomeye junto con varios soldados, se introdujeron en la entrada donde les llevaría a la tumba del alidrake legendario. Mike y su grupo vieron eso y comentaron.

Bit: Arquímedes y varios de sus seguidores han entrado.

Informaba el robot. Rebeca ahí dijo.

Rebeca: Tenemos que entrar ahí y llegar hasta el último ingrediente antes que ellos.

Lyndon: Siendo ser portador de malas noticias, pero ¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí sin tener que enfrentarnos a todos esos dragones?

Lily: Lyndon tiene razón. Si perdemos tiempo en luchar contra todos ellos, Arquímedes se nos adelantará.

Comentaban estos dos últimos. Blue Sky con una sonrisa confiada, les contestó a éstos.

Sky: No os preocupéis. Ya planeamos previamente esto. Mike. Ahora sería un buen momento para una distracción.

Le comentaba esto último el paladín al alicornio. Mike sonriendo, le contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Ahora es un buen momento para que comience la fiesta en ese campamento.

Mike contactando con la Lanza de Orión, donde ahí pudo ver la proyección holográfica de Starcream y le dijo al general.

Mike: Starcream. Es el momento de que los chicos salgan a jugar.

Starcream: A la orden, emperador.

Heart: Papá ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Preguntaba curiosa la alicornio a su padre. Mike sonriendo a su hija, la contestó.

Mike: Ahora lo verás.

En el campamento, los dragones seguían vigilando hasta que un fuerte ruido proveniente del cielo los detuvo momentáneamente de sus actividades. Los dragones miraron al cielo observando algo caer en ella. Dicho objeto se estrelló contra el suelo, revelando ser nada menos que el robot Centinela. Nada más llegar en tierra sin sufrir daño y de pie como los gatos, comenzó a disparar su fusil como lanzamisiles contra todo el campamento, desatando así el caos.

No fue el único. Más estruendos se oyeron del cielo y más y más titanes emergieron del cielo, cayendo como meteoritos por todo el campamento y comenzando a combatir.

No solo fueron Centinelas y los titanes. También aparecieron por arte de magia Golden Heart, Nightmare y Light que se unieron a éstos para el combate.

Golden Heart: La fiesta esta servida.

Nightmare: ¡SÍIIII...! Ya tenía yo ganas.

Light: Ahora demostremos a estos novatos como pelea un dragón de verdad.

Comentaban los tres dragones, lanzándose al ataque contra los dragones soldados.

El caos se había formado por todo el campamento. Los soldados combatían contra los titanes enemigos como los tres grandes dragones. Aquello era lo que el grupo estaba esperando.

Sky: Perfecto. Ahora que están los soldados distraídos, podemos llegar allí a la entrada, aprovechando el caos formado.

Mike: Así es. Adelante, chicos. A la carga.

Decía Mike y todo el grupo salió de su escondite y avanzaron a toda prisa por el campamento, aprovechando el caso reinante.

Un dragón soldado cayó al suelo cortando el paso a Ghost, pero la yegua rápidamente pasó por encima. Lily pasó por debajo de un titán y un dragón soldado que combatían. Rebeca que estaba corriendo junto con Sherrys y Anivia, se deslizaron por el suelo y la ave pasaba por encima de la cola de un dragón que por poco no les da. Unos dragones trataron de cortales el paso, pero Golden Heart de un barrido de su cola los quitó de en medio.

Golden Heart: Adelante, amigos. Nosotros os cubrimos.

Mike: Gracias, Golden, colega.

Agradecía el alicornio sonriendo a su amigo dragón dorado. El grupo fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba la entrada, pero otro grupo de dragones les volvió a cortar el paso. Por suerte, fueron rápidamente apartados por Centinela que avanzó a toda velocidad, placando contra los dragones por un lado y llevándoselos por delante.

Sin dudarlo, el grupo pasó por la entrada rápidamente.

Lyndon: ¡Por si acaso, adiós mundo cruel! Perdono a todos mis enemigos incluyendo al Boyer ese.

Decía el grifo de forma dramática mientras cruzaba la puerta. Ahora mismo la patrulla estaba dentro de lo que solo Celestia sabría que habría dentro.

Mientras tanto, en las tierras del Hielo Infinito, un gran páramo helado donde era casi todo nieve y hielo, salvo algunas montañas y cordilleras. Iban los tres hermanos, saliendo de un camino entre rocas cubiertas de nieve, en lo alto de una montaña cubierta de nieve. Los tres dragones parándose sobre la nieve con sus grandes patas, observaban el gran páramo helado que tenían delante de ellos.

Minerva: Whoa...Jamás pensé que vería algo como esto.

Comentaba la dragona, mientras caminaba un poco hacia delante para ver mejor el paisaje. Urano frotándose con sus garras por todo su cuerpo, comentó.

Urano: Maldita sea. Que frío hay aquí. Deberíamos haber cogido ropa de abrigo.

Se quejaba el dragón muerto de frió. Neptuno ahí le dijo.

Neptuno: Mira que eres quejica. Un poco de frió no hace daño a nadie.

Le decía a modo de reproche el dragón azul. Urano molesto por el comentario de su hermano, le respondió.

Urano: No te des tantos aires. Tú también tienes frío. Se nota por como te frotas tu cuerpo con las garras.

Y efectivamente, Neptuno se frotaba sus garras por el cuerpo. Su hermano ahí se defendió.

Neptuno: No tengo frío. Simplemente hago esto para mantener el calor. Nada más.

Urano: Sí, claro ¡Lo que eres, es un trolero!

Decía esto Urano alzando su voz y justo en ese momento se oyó su voz a lo largo de las montañas de nieve que había.

Eco: ¡Eres un trolero...Eres un trolero...Eres un trolero...!

Ambos hermanos escucharon eso.

Urano: Anda. Si hay eco. Je, je, je ¡NEPTUNO ES UN GRAN TROLERO...!

Gritaba Urano juntando sus garras junto a su boca jugando con el eco. Justamente su grito se oyó por todas las montañas por el eco.

Eco: ¡NEPTUNO ES UN GRAN TROLERO... NEPTUNO ES UN GRAN TROLERO... NEPTUNO ES UN GRAN TROLERO...!

Urano se partía de risa. Neptuno se molesto por ello.

Neptuno: Con que si ¿Eh? Ahora verás.

Neptuno junto sus garras cerca de su boca para amplificar su voz y gritó.

Neptuno: ¡URANO ES UN VAGO Y UN QUEJICA...!

Eco: ¡URANO ES UN VAGO Y UN QUEJICA... URANO ES UN VAGO Y UN QUEJICA... URANO ES UN VAGO Y UN QUEJICA...!

Urano: Con que esa tenemos ¡NEPTUNO ES UN GRUÑÓN Y UN MANDON...!

Eco: ¡NEPTUNO ES UN GRUÑÓN Y UN MANDON... NEPTUNO ES UN GRUÑÓN Y UN MANDON... NEPTUNO ES UN GRUÑÓN Y UN MANDON...!

Neptuno: ¡URANO ES UN PLOMO POR LO PESADO QUE ES...!

Eco: ¡URANO ES UN PLOMO POR LO PESADO QUE ES... URANO ES UN PLOMO POR LO PESADO QUE ES... URANO ES UN PLOMO POR LO PESADO QUE ES...!

Urano: ¡NEPTUNO ES UN FANFARRÓN Y UN CREÍDO...!

Eco: ¡NEPTUNO ES UN FANFARRÓN Y UN CREÍDO... NEPTUNO ES UN FANFARRÓN Y UN CREÍDO... NEPTUNO ES UN FANFARRÓN Y UN CREÍDO...!

Ambos gritaban al eco, hasta que Minerva molesta les llamó la atención a lo lejos a la bajada de la montaña.

Minerva: ¡Callaos ya! Parecías unos críos.

Les reprochaba la dragona ante la actitud infantil de sus dos hermanos. Ambos dragones la respondieron.

Urano: ¿Qué dices, hermana?

Neptuno: No te oímos.

Minerva: ¡Que sois unos críos...!

Volvió a gritar la dragona alzando un poco más la voz.

Urano y Neptuno: ¿Quéee...?

Volvían a preguntar éstos. En realidad estaban jugando con su hermana haciéndola rabiar. Minerva ya harta, les gritó a los dos.

Minerva: ¡QUE SOIS UNOS COMPLETOS IDIOTAS SIN CEREBROOOO...!

Gritó a pleno pulmón la dragona con un volumen mayor que lo que hacían sus hermanos. El eco volvió a sonar.

Eco: ¡QUE SOIS UNOS COMPLETOS IDIOTAS SIN CEREBROOOO... QUE SOIS UNOS COMPLETOS IDIOTAS SIN CEREBROOOO... QUE SOIS UNOS COMPLETOS IDIOTAS SIN CEREBROOOO...!

En ese momento, los trillizos notaron que la nieve y las montañas comenzaron a temblar.

Urano: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Neptuno: ¡AVALANCHAAA...!

Gritó Neptuno señalando por donde habían venido y efectivamente, los gritos habían provocado una avalancha que iba directa hacia ellos.

Minerva: ¡Oh, no! ¡Corred!

Los tres hermanos asustados por la avalancha, salieron corriendo tan rápido como podían para evitar la avalancha.

Neptuno: Para esto mejor usar las alas.

Decía el dragón azul. Sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo y desplegando sus alas comenzaron a volar tratando de ganar altura para escapar de la avalancha. Por desgracia, la avalancha alcanzaba una gran altura por la cantidad de nieve que traía ésta. Los tres hermanos aleteaban sus alas lo más deprisa que podían para evitar la avalancha.

Minerva: ¡Vamos! ¡Más deprisa!

Urano: ¡Que nos pilla...!

Los tres hermanos aceleraban su vuelo. Poco a poco la avalancha los estaba alcanzado. Por fortuna en el último momento, los trillizos pasaron por un precipicio con otra zona al otro lado. Los tres pasaron por ella, haciendo que la nieve cayera por el precipicio, logrando librarse de la avalancha.

Tras unos minutos, la avalancha terminó y los tres hermanos pudieron respirar y descansar tranquilos.

Minerva: Por fin.

Neptuno: Sí. Creí que no salíamos de ésta.

Urano: Tomando nota. No volver a alzar la voz estando en montañas de nieve. Especialmente si tu gritona hermana está presente.

Comentaban los hermanos. Tras recobrar el aliento, reanudaron su marcha. Ahora estaban caminando por un campo de hielo. Podrían usar las alas, pero estaban tan cansados por la huida de la avalancha, que tenían que descansar un poco.

Neptuno: ¿Cuánto queda?

Minerva: No debería quedar mucho.

Urano: Espero que sea pronto. Me duelen las patas.

Decía el dragón, sintiendo sus patas adoloridas. Su hermana ahí le respondió.

Minerva: Podríamos haber llegado volando si unos idiotas no se hubieran puesto a hacer el tonto como niños y gritar como imbeciles.

Comentaba la dragona con tono molesta y en cierto modo, reprochando a sus dos hermanos. Ahí sus hermanos molestos por como les habló su hermana, la respondieron.

Urano: Oye. No fuimos nosotros el que pegó aquel gran grito que provocó la avalancha.

Minerva: Pero fuisteis vosotros quienes empezasteis a hacer el idiota.

Neptuno: Oye, hermana. Urano todavía, pero a mi no me llames idiota.

Urano: ¡Ey!

Y ahí comenzaron a discutir los tres hermanos molestos unos con otros, hasta que de repente un hacha boomerang pasó justo entre ellos cortando la conversación (¿Lo pilláis? Cortando, por ser un hacha que corta je, je, je. Muy malo ¿Verdad?).

Los tres hermanos vieron que en lo alto de una cordillera de hielo estaban varios hacheros.

Urano: ¿Esas cosas otra vez? Pero bueno ¿Cómo nos encuentran siempre?

Comentaba el dragón, viendo que los extraños robots les habían encontrado.

Neptuno: No lo sé, pero mucho me temo que nos va a tocar pelear. Mirad.

Indicaba con su garra el dragón azul y ahí pudieron ver que de detrás de ellos les habían cortado cualquier tipo de retirada, nada menos que unos ciber ninjas.

Minerva: Nos han cortado la vía de escape.

Decía la dragona, preocupada de que estuvieran atrapados sin salida. Los hacheros saltaron con agilidad ninja y caer como tal enfrente de los dragones. Los trillizos estaban completamente rodeados.

Neptuno: Bien. Si hay que pelear, pelearemos.

Urano: Juntos, hermanos.

Minerva: Hasta el final.

Los tres hermanos adoptaron forma guerrera y se lanzaron a combatir contra los robots.

Neptuno trato de golpear a unos ciber ninjas, pero éstos con agilidad ninja lo esquivaron y dos de ellos aparecieron a ambos lados del dragón y le dieron varios golpes con sus manos abiertas en sus costados, haciéndole daño a Neptuno. El dragón primero gritó de dolor y luego se giró tratando de golpear a sus atacantes, pero los ninjas saltaron para atrás para esquivarlo. Otro ciber ninja le golpeó en la mitad de la cara con una patada voladora y otro en el estomago.

Urano lanzó su llamarada contra los hacheros y éstos lo esquivaron sin dificultad. Los hacheros lanzaron sus hachas contra el dragón verde, obligándole a retroceder para esquivar las hachas, pero un hachero sin armas se paró justo detrás de él y le lanzó varios golpes con sus manos en la espalda del dragón, causándole enorme dolor. Urano trató de golpear con su cola a su atacante, pero el hachero la esquivó con una voltereta hacia atrás. Otros dos hacheros saltaron hacia él y le dieron un doble puñetazo en la cara derribándolo al suelo.

Minerva lanzaba puñetazos contra los ciber ninjas, pero éstos los esquivaban. A uno que tenía cerca, trató de golpearlo, pero el ninja con movimientos de sus manos, desviaba los ataques de la dragón y luego aprovechando un hueco libre, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho de Minerva haciéndola retroceder de dolor. Otros dos ciber ninjas la cogieron de los hombros y la derribando al suelo con dureza.

Los tres hermanos cayeron los tres juntos al suelo bastante adoloridos, mientras los ciber ninjas los rodeaban. Parecía que el fin estaba próximo para ellos.

Neptuno: Hermanos. Mucho me temo que esto es el final.

Urano: Maldita sea. Nunca pensé que acabaríamos así.

Minerva: Hermanos. Si este es nuestro final, dejadme deciros que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, los he disfrutando de verdad.

Les decía su hermana a sus dos hermanos, donde éstos sintiendo lo mismo que ella, la respondieron.

Neptuno: Sí, hermana. Igualmente.

Urano: Aunque nos peleemos en ocasiones, yo también lo he disfrutando.

Minerva: Os quiero, hermanos.

Neptuno: Yo también os quiero.

Urano: Y yo.

Dijeron los tres hermanos sonriendo al final y se abrazaron unos a otros esperando así su final. Los robots se lanzaron a atacarlos, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Unas cadenas surgieron de la nada y golpearon a varios robots en el aire. También hubo algunas bolas de fuego que salieron de la nada, golpeando a los robots.

Los trillizos no comprendieron lo que pasaban hasta que nueve figuras salieron de la nada para sorpresa tanto para los trillizos como para los robots, siendo estos últimos atacados por las nueve figuras misteriosas que para los trillizos les eran familiares.

Urano: Chicos ¿Esos no son...?

Una figura que parecía Red Fire, lanzó unas bolas de fuego que destruyó a varios robots. El que parecía Ocelot con su espada, partía en pedazos a los robots. La que parecía Medic, lanzó unas cadenas que surgían de su espalda, atravesando con ellas a varios hacheros. La que parecía Black Wing, volaba a toda velocidad, golpeando a sus enemigos al mismo tiempo que los hacían pedazos. La que parecía Vulcan (curiosamente Neptuno juraría que esta tenía crin larga en la cabeza) apuntaba a los enemigos con una ametralladora pesada y disparaba sin cesar con dicha arma, haciendo pedazos a los robots. La que parecía Ghost, se envolvía en un campo de invisibilidad y golpeaba a los robots que no podían verla. La que parecía Eye Fox, disparaba sus flechas atravesando con una precisión letal en los receptores ópticos de los robots asesinos. La que parecía Blue Sky, se cubrió con un escudo de los ataques de hachas lanzadas por los hacheros, luego alzando su espada curva, la lanzó a modo de boomerang golpeando y destrozando a varios robots. La que parecía a Camaleón, cambió de forma a la de una extraña criatura con cuatro brazos armados con espadas, hachas y lanzas, y con esas armas los hacían pedazos a todos los robots enemigos.

En cuestión de apenas minutos, los robots asesinos habían sido destruidos y el silencio había vuelto al lugar helado. Los trillizos se pudieron salvar gracias a aquel grupo que les recordaba a la patrulla. Ellos creían que eran ellos y tras lograr levantarse, fueron hacia ellos.

Minerva: Amigos. Habéis venido.

Neptuno: Muy oportunos.

Urano: Se agradecemucho la ayuda.

Comentaba los trillizos, todos ellos sonrientes y contentos de haberse podido salvar, mientras se acercaban a sus salvadores. Ellos pensaban que eran la patrulla, ya que sus habilidades les recordaban a éstos.

Minerva: Chicos. No os imagináis como os agradecemos que...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que ella y sus hermanos se llevaron una gran sorpresa completamente inesperada.

 **Momentos antes de que Mike y la patrulla fueran a Draconen  
**

En una pantalla de datos se mostraba los datos de un grupo de ponis conocidos.

 **Piro Fire** : Contra parte de Red Fire. Semental alicornio robot de pelaje rojo. Con crin y cola corta rojas y amarillas. Ojos naranjas. Grandes alas. Cutie mark de un volcán. Lleva una armadura tecnológica gris. Posee habilidades similares a Red Fire.

 **Adelia** : Contra parte de Ocelot. Yegua terrestre robot de pelaje marrón, crin larga rubia y cola corta. Ojos azules. Misma cutie mark que Ocelot. Porta una armadura tecnológica verde. Porta una espada de energía de dos manos y dos pistolas tecnológicas. A su vez lleva equipado con una escopeta avanzada de doble cañón. Habilidosa combatiente en combate cercano con su espada, o a distancias largas con sus armas de largo alcance.

 **Eye Falcon** : Contra parte de Eye Fox. Semental unicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola corta rubia. Ojos del mismo color que el de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de halcón y una flecha en medio de ella. Porta una armadura tecnológica marrón, donde en la espalda tiene donde guardar flechas y un arco de metal tecnológico plegable. También está equipado con un rifle avanzado de largo alcance. Habilidoso combatiente para distancias largas.

 **Toxic** : Contra parte de Medic. Semental terrestre marrón. Crin rubia algo más abultada y cola media larga rubia. Ojos verdes. Porta una armadura tecnológica ligera azul, donde dicha armadura surge por la espalda diversas cadenas con púas en un extremo para atacar, con diversas herramientas ninja o sustancias con efectos tanto para curar o para causar estados venenosos de intensidad variable. Cutie mark de dos dardos cruzados, uno azul y otro rojo. Hábil guerrero para operaciones que requieran precisión.

 **Shadow Black:** Contra parte de Black Wing. Semental pegaso de pelaje negro. Crin media larga rubia y cola larga rubia. Ojos rojos. Porta una armadura tecnológica marrón adaptada para el vuelo. Porta garras de metal en las patas de la armadura para el combate. Cutie mark de un rayo eléctrico negro. Sus alas son en realidad de un bat pony, pero están recubiertas de plumas afiladas como cuchillas donde puedes lanzarlas y luego regresar a dichas alas. Solo se revelan sus verdaderas alas cuando lanza todas sus plumas para atacar al enemigo. Poderoso combatiente aéreo.

 **Phantom:** Contra parte de Ghost. Semental unicornio. De pelaje azul oscuro, con crin corta azul y verde como cola corta. Armadura tecnológica ligera azul oscura. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de un espectro. Posee habilidades similares a Ghost incluyendo su camuflaje como habilidades del hielo. Experto en infiltración y espionaje.

 **Vulcania** : Contra parte de Vulcan (más inteligente que éste "aunque eso no es muy difícil la verdad" y con una abultada cabellera en la cabeza). Yegua terrestre marrón oscuro, con crin larga marrón y cola corta. Ojos marrones. Porta una armadura tecnológica verde con diversas armas incorporadas en ella. Cutie mark de una enorme ametralladora pesada. Poderosa combatiente en primera línea, experta en manejo de armamento pesado.

 **Blue Star** : Contra parte de Blue Sky. Yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin medio corta azul claro y cola larga azul claro. Ojos azules. Porta una armadura tecnológica tipo caballero con una espada de energía y un escudo de energía. Cutie mark de una espada de energía roja. Combatiente y estratega del equipo.

 **Mistic:** Contra parte de Camaleón. Yegua unicornio con alas de murciélago de pelaje completamente negro. Con crin larga verde y cola larga verde. Ojos sin pupilas de color verde oscuro. Sin cutie mark. Una hábil espía, experta en obtener información e infiltrarse en terreno enemigo.

Eran los datos que se mostraban a partir de una pantalla en el fondo de una pared de un despacho en la Lanza de Orion. En dicho cuarto, estaban Mike y su patrulla como las mane, las princesas y los padres de los trillizos. Selenis, Starcream y Phalax estaban presentes, siendo este último el que estaba al lado de la pantalla explicando lo siguiente.

Phalax: Los agentes especiales del nuevo Escuadrón Delta fueron entrenados para misiones especiales como espionaje, reconocimiento o combate. Desde su fabricación, están provistos de diversos accesorios de combate. Esto los convierten en una unidad útil para misiones diversas.

Explicaba el doctor. Ahí White Shield con tono serio, le dijo al doctor.

White: Precisamente eso los vuelven peligrosos. Deberían estar en la cárcel.

Decía White Shield que no se fiaba en absoluto de aquel grupo que tenía un enorme parecido con la Patrulla Harmony, solo que de géneros opuestos y con algunas diferencias físicas. El doctor ahí le respondió al unicornio.

Phalax: Es cierto que hace tiempo, este grupo de robots antiguamente conocidos como el Escuadrón Mortal, fueron delincuentes antes. Aunque gracias a un programa de rehabilitación para robots delincuentes que yo mismo cree, han tenido una gran mejoría todos ellos.

Pese a las palabras del doctor, White Shield no parecía convencido de ello.

White: Un delincuente sigue siendo un delincuente. Permítame que le enseñe algo, doctor.

Decía el robot unicornio, donde comenzó a decir una serie de comandos de voz.

White: Alpha091450. Grabación de vigilancia.

Nada mas decir eso, se mostró un vídeo que Mike y su patrulla reconocían perfectamente bien. Fue durante su ultima batalla que junto con las Guardianas de la Armonía de aquel mundo, se enfrentaron juntos contra el Escuadrón Mortal.

Fluttershy: ¿No se parecen a la patrulla?

Pinkie: Curioso. No sabía que teníais hermanos.

Spike: Vaya. Si que tienen un gran parecido con nuestros amigos.

Lyndon: Curioso. Hasta la versión femenina del caballerete me resulta atractiva y todo. Je, je, je.

Comentaban las mane y el grifo, observando a los miembros del antiguo Escuadrón Mortal. La patrulla ahí comentó.

Ocelot: Me acuerdo de eso.

Fox: Sí. La primera y última vez que luchamos contra esas imitaciones baratas.

Vulcan: Ahí es donde me enfrenté a mi versión sexy y femenina de mí mismo. La verdad es que no me arrepiento de ello je, je, je.

Sky: También recuerdo que conseguimos armas nuevas que nos fueron útiles.

Camaleón: Ya lo creo. Mi propia arma ancestral celeste. Que emocionado estaba entonces*.

* **Ver el capitulo 41. LA ESPERANZA Y LA PAZ del fanfic "El verdadero Destino de Twilight" de mi amigo Rey Drasian.**

Comentaban la patrulla. Ahí White Shield se dispuso a contar a los presentes.

White: En la dimensión de origen de nuestras amigas las guardianas, el Escuadrón Mortal causaron muchos problemas en sus respectivos mundos. Ellos fueron creados por nuestro enemigo Proto para destruir toda vida orgánica y sustituirlas por robots. Habría sido imposible detenerlos si no llegara a ser por nuestra intervención y de las guardianas.

Explicaba el robot unicornio, recordando en parte que una vez, él fue creado este por Proto para usarlo como arma, pero gracias a las guardianas que lo encontraron y con ayuda de Mike y su patrulla, pudo seguir el camino de la justicia y ser libre para decidir por si mismo que hacer con su vida. Mike que estaba sentado en la mesa del despacho, le preguntó al doctor.

Mike: Dime, Phalax ¿Qué posibilidades hay que vuelvan a las andadas?

Phalax: Eso no se puede saberse con seguridad, emperador.

Respondió el doctor, mientras con sus brazos robots sujetaba una pequeña pantalla y pulsaba varios comandos en ella. Ahí el doctor siguió hablando.

Phalax: Durante la rehabilitación, notamos ciertas superposiciones y cruces de programación en el que los miembros del Escuadrón Delta olvidan de que lado están. Pueden pasar de agentes a delincuentes, de aliados a enemigos en milésimas de segundos.

Explicaba el doctor.

Spike: Vaya. Esos parecen unos tipos muy peligrosos.

Fluttershy: Sí. A mí no me gustaría encontrármelos alguna vez con ellos.

Rarity: Cielos. Me alegro de que no anden sueltos por ahí.

Comentaban con temor las dos yeguas y el dragón, observando la pantalla donde salían el Escuadrón Mortal. Medic con tono calmada y sonriente, los tranquilizo.

Medic: No os preocupéis, amigos. Están en fase experimental. No están operativos todavía.

Éstos sonrieron, ya sintiéndose algo más tranquilos. Phalax ahí siguió hablando.

Phalax: Por suerte, los resultados fueron satisfactorias. Alcanzó un 99,97% de fiabilidad.

Selenis: Por eso ahora el Escuadrón Delta están ya plenamente operativos y se les ha asignado su primera misión. Serán los encargados de proteger a Minerva, Neptuno y Urano en su viaje.

Terminó Selenis. Mike y la patrulla ya se esperaban eso. En cambio las princesas y las manes como los padres de los trillizos, se sorprendieron enormemente por ello. Algunos no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Ceniza: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Flavia: ¿Qué? Pero..¿Cómo se os ocurre enviar a unos tipos tan peligrosos a escoltar a nuestros hijos?

Gritaba Flavia,asustada ante la idea de que sus hijos podrían estar con delincuentes peligrosos. El doctor Phalax trató de calmarla.

Phalax: Tranquilícese, señora. Sus hijos están en buenos cascos.

Pese a las palabras del doctor, la dragona miró furiosa a Phalax y le gritó a éste.

Flavia: ¡No te atrevas a decir que mis hijos están en buenos cascos! ¡No lo pueden estar junto a unos asesinos altamente peligrosos!

Ceniza: Querida, cálmate. No los habrían enviado si no estuvieran seguros de que fuesen de fiar.

Trataba su marido de calmarle. Pese a ello, Flavia no se convencía en absoluto y replico.

Flavia: Aun así no me acomoda la idea de que nuestros hijos estén con un grupo de exdelincuentes, aunque estén reformados.

Celestia mirando a Mike, le comentó.

Celestia: Mike. Ahí debo estar de acuerdo con Flavia ¿Crees qué es buena idea que ese grupo escolte a los trillizos?

Twilight: Mike, por favor. Si puedes, mándales ayuda. Solo para asegurarnos de que los trillizos no sufren daño alguno

Rogaba la unicornio violeta, preocupada por los trillizos y mirando de forma suplicante a Mike. White Shield le miró y le dijo a Mike.

White: Mike. Déjame que vaya yo. De todos nosotros, yo soy el que mejor conoce a los miembros del Escuadrón Delta. Por lo que soy más acto para ello.

Se explicaba el unicornio. Mike y el resto de la patrulla sabían que White Shield tenía razón. Ya que White Shield fue creado hace tiempo por Proto y pasó tiempo en su dimensión de origen, por lo que conoce al antiguo Escuadrón Mortal mejor que los otros.

Red: Mike. White Shield tiene razón. Él tiene más experiencia con el escuadrón que nosotros.

Sky: Completamente de acuerdo. White Shield debería ir.

Fox: Yo opino lo mismo.

Ante las palabras de su compañero, Mike asintió y dijo.

Mike: Muy bien, White Shield. Vete para allá y ocúpate del asunto.

White Shield asintió al ver que le habían confiado la tarea de proteger a los trillizos y vigilar que el Escuadrón Delta cumplía con su cometido y no volviesen a las andadas.

 **Tiempo actual  
**

Por el campo de hielo, seguían caminando los trillizos. Los tres estaban acompañados por el Escuadrón Delta que los escoltaban en su viaje.

Neptuno: Que suerte que aparecieran estos ponis para salvarnos.

Comentaba el dragón azul. Su hermano estaba de acuerdo con él.

Urano: Cierto, hermano. Un poco más y ya nos veía convertidos en carne picada por culpa de esas cosas metálicas.

Completaba el dragón verde. Ambos hermanos estaban agradecidos de haber sido salvados. Minerva que estaba escuchando, comprendía a lo que se referían sus hermanos. También recordó que todavía no les habían dado las gracias a sus salvadores por haberles salvado antes la vida. La dragona dirigiéndose hacia Piro Fire y Adelia que estaban caminando delante de ellos, les quiso darles las gracias.

Minerva: Esto. Gracias por salvarnos antes. Si no hubieseis aparecido, ahora mismo estaríamos muertos.

Agradecía la dragona amarilla a ambos ponis. Piro Fire y Adelia miraron levemente a ésta y volviendo a mirar hacia delante, la contestaron.

Piro Fire: No es necesario.

Adelia: Solo cumplimos para lo que fuimos programados.

Respondieron ambos, casi con tono serio y sin emoción alguna. Minerva extrañada por la respuesta comentó.

Minerva: ¿Os programaron para protegernos?

Su hermano Neptuno al oír sobre que estaban programados, no pudo evitar preguntar.

Neptuno: ¿Sois acaso robots como la patrulla?

Eye Falcon: Así es. Lo somos.

Respondía ahora el arquero con indiferencia.

Shadow Black: Si seguimos por este camino, llegaremos a nuestro destino. La Forja de Hierro.

Decía el pegaso negro.

Minerva: ¿Sabéis dónde está la Forja de Hierro?

Preguntaba la dragona con curiosidad.

Vulcania: Así es. Está en nuestra base de datos el lugar.

Respondía un tanto fría la yegua que se parecía a Vulcan (solo que más guapa y con pelo je, je, je).

A los trillizos les costaba un poco hablar con el Escuadrón Delta. Todos ellos no hablaban más de lo que fuese necesario y de una forma un tanto fría y seria. También sentía que solo los acompañaban porque seguían ordenes de hacerlo y no porque lo hicieran de buena fe precisamente. Urano con tal de romper el hielo, quiso hacerles algunas preguntas a los del escuadrón Delta.

Urano: Una cosa ¿Por qué os parecéis tanto a nuestros amigos de la Patrulla Harmony?

Preguntaba ahora el dragón verde, pero no hubo respuesta. En vez de eso, los ponis se pararon de golpe mirando al frente. Los trillizos miraron extrañados eso.

Neptuno: ¿Por qué os paráis?

Preguntaba ahora el dragón azul. Tardaron en responder los ponis, hasta que Piro Fire con tono serio, contestó.

Piro Fire: Problemas.

Los trillizos no comprendían a lo que se referían, hasta que miraron al frente y vieron que encima de una barrera de hielo había un pony en lo alto, pero no era un pony normal y corriente. Era uno que los trillizos conocían previamente y no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Trillizos: ¡Black Horn!

Exclamaron los tres hermanos, sorprendidos al ver al posiblemente el último dragón de obsidiana del mundo en su forma pony. El unicornio miró de forma acechante a los trillizos como a sus acompañantes y tomando impulso, pegó un salto tremendo de gran alcance, aterrizando a varios metros delante de ellos. El Escuadrón Delta se puso en guardia ante el misterioso intruso. Black Horn con una expresión de dureza, miraba a los trillizos.

Neptuno: ¿Queéhaces aquí?

Preguntó el dragón azul adoptando posición de en guardia. Black Horn respondió.

Black Horn: Se que estáis buscando el antiguo poder divino.

Dijo de repente el unicornio. Los trillizos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Minerva: Espera ¿Sabes lo del gran poder?

Urano: Sí. Se supone que es una leyenda de nuestro pueblo ¿Cómo es que lo conoces tú?

Comentaban éstos. Black Horn con una mirada de odio y desprecio a los trillizos (aunque en el fondo le daba igual quienes fueran. Todos aquellos no dragones de la clase obsidiana eran sus enemigos) les respondió.

Black Horn: Esa leyenda también existe en mi gente ¿Y sabéis una cosa? Ese poder será para mí. Solo para mí.

Dijo esto el unicornio, adoptando ahora su forma de enorme dragón negro. Los trillizos retrocedieron al ver al colosal dragón. El Escuadrón Delta se pusieron delante para protegerlos.

Los trillizos estaban preocupados. Sabían de antemano lo poderoso que era Black Horn en su forma de dragón. Tanto como para plantar cara a Mike y a su equipo. Incluso aunque adoptaran su forma cíclope, los trillizos no podrían contra él. Si aquel dragón lleno de cólera y odio fue capaz de casi destrozar por completo a Arquímedes aun en su forma titán y con tecnología de su lado para ayudarlo ¿Qué posibilidades tendrían ellos en derrotarlo cuando ni siquiera pudieron hacerlo contra Arquímedes? Sentían que ahora sus posibilidades de llegar a la Forja de Hierro eran más bajas todavía.

El miedo los poseía a los tres. No sabían como luchar contra un dragón semejante y sentían que no podrían hacer nada hasta que Piro Fire les dijo a éstos.

Piro Fire: ¡Atrás! Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto. Este dragón no os tocara mientras nosotros estemos aquí para protegeros.

Les decía Piro Fire con tono conciliador para tranquilizar a los trillizos. Al mismo tiempo su crin y cola se prendió en fuego como hacía Red Fire.

Vulcania: Que intente tocaros. Probará a mi amiguito.

Decía Vulcania, sacando de su armadura una enorme ametralladora pesada tipo Gattling.

Los trillizos se sentían algo más tranquilos, pero aun así, no estaban a salvo.

Black Horn: ¡Apartaos ponis! Solo quiero lo que me pertenece por derecho. Esto no os concierne. Si no os quitais de en medio, os destruiré sin contemplación.

Amenazaba el dragón. Pese a las amenazas de Black Horn, el escuadrón no mostró ni un solo apéndice de miedo.

Blue Star: Lo siento, pero tenemos la misión de proteger a estos dragones. Así que no podemos aceptar tu petición.

Respondía la unicornio azul, sacando su escudo de energía y una espada de energía curva. El dragón al ver eso, gruño molesto y dijo.

Black Horn: Como queráis. Será culpa vuestra si sois destruidos sin piedad.

Respondió el dragón, lanzando un aterrador rugido que hizo temblar el hielo de alrededor e inicio el ataque.

El escuadrón sin perder tiempo, se lanzaron al ataque contra el dragón. Piro Fire volando lanzó varias bolas de fuego, mientras Adelia con sus pistolas, disparaba contra el dragón. Black Horn desvío los ataques con uno de sus brazos y trató de aplastar a ambos ponis, pero éstos se apartaron. Toxic se deslizó por el hielo y con sus cadenas, se agarró al brazo con que había atacado el dragón y se balanceó alrededor para salir volando a unos metros al aire.

Toxic: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el terrestre, apuntando con sus brazos al dragón negro y de ellos surgieron unas lanzaderas de micro misiles que fueron todos ellos directos hacia el dragón. Todos los misiles llegaron al blanco, causando múltiples explosiones. Pese al ataque, el dragón salió como si nada, abalanzándose hacia el terrestre. Estuvo a punto de golpearle con su zarpa, pero Toxic lanzó sus cadenas que surgían de su armadura contra un montículo de hielo y lo usó para salir de ahí, evitando así ser golpeado.

Phantom que se había acercado a Black Horn, aprovechando su capacidad de camuflaje para disparar por la espalda con unas pistolas unidas a unas mangueras a una carga de la espalda. Dichas pistolas lanzaban unos rayos de hielo que iban congelando al dragón. Pese a ello, el dragón se liberó del hielo y con su cola trató de aplastar a su atacante, pero Phantom volvió a hacerse invisible, esquivando así el ataque.

Shadow Black volando, se puso delante del dragón y le lanzó las plumas de las alas revelando ser cuchillas afiladas y que debajo de ellas estaban sus verdaderas alas que eran de bat pony. Dichas plumas alcanzaron su objetivo, causando leves cortes al dragón donde ahí rugió de dolor y furia el enorme reptil. Las plumas volvieron a su lugar en las alas del bat pony, pero rápidamente éste tuvo que volar veloz para esquivar la intensa llamarada de Black Horn.

El dragón seguía lanzando su llamarada, hasta que un ataque de piedra le golpeó la cara interrumpiendo el ataque. Ahí vio que Mistic disfrazada de mujer vikingo con una catapulta, lanzando piedras. Mistic miró a los trillizos que estaban detrás de ella y les dijo a éstos.

Mistic: Salid de aquí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Les decía la yegua a los trillizos. Éstos asintiendo respondieron.

Neptuno: Bien, pero tened cuidado.

Decía el dragón azul que al igual que sus hermanos, estaban preocupados por los ponis que les estaban protegiendo. Black Horn vio como los trillizos se iban de allí, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitírselos ya que quería el poder divino solo para él.

Black Horn: ¡No tan rápido!

El dragón negro fue corriendo a cuatro patas a gran velocidad. Mistic cargó otra piedra, pero no tuvo tiempo de lanzarla. En su lugar, la yegua tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser aplastada por la marcha del dragón que iba como una locomotora. El dragón aplastó la catapulta como si nada sin que su marcha fuera detenida en absoluto.

Los trillizos vieron como el dragón iba hacia ellos para su horror. Black Horn como una locomotora, se acercaba rápidamente a los trillizos, pero Vulcania se interpuso disparando su ametralladora pesada contra el enorme dragón.

Vulcania: ¡Cáete, maldito monstruo!

Gritaba Vulcania disparando sin cesar su ametralladora y centenares de disparos impactaban en el dragón.

Vulcania: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba de furia Vulcania, sin detener en lo más mínimo en su ataque, pese a que todos los impactos ni siquiera detenían al dragón, como mucho lo molestaban. Finalmente el dragón llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

Black Horn: ¡Aparta, microbio!

Gritó el dragón, lanzando un manotazo contra Vulcania que la mandó volando por el aire y quedando detrás del dragón. Vulcania sin querer rendirse, apuntó con su brazo izquierdo al dragón y disparó un gancho que le atrapó la cola. Una vez que Vulcanía tocó el suelo, empleando el poder de su armadura para aumentar su fuerza, logró frenar levemente al dragón que estaba a unos metros de los trillizos que estaban al borde de un barranco de hielo.

Pese a todo, el dragón con ambas garras, golpeó con fuerza el hielo del suelo, provocando una grieta que iba directa hacia los trillizos. Neptuno y Urano lograron evitarlo con solo echar el vuelo. Minerva no tuvo esa suerte y justo cuando iba a volar, la grieta la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al fondo del precipicio.

Neptuno: ¡Hermana!

Urano: ¡Hermana!

Gritaron los dos hermanos, horrorizados al ver a su hermana caer al vacío.

Minerva: ¡HERMANOS..!

Gritaba la dragona mientras se caía al fondo. Los dos hermanos iban a ir a por ella, pero Toxic con sus caderas saltó al borde. El terrestre bajaba hasta llegar a una altura determinada y lanzó sus cadenas de la armadura. Con una atrapó a Minerva por el brazo, salvándola así de caer y con las demás cadenas todas ellas extendidas, las clavó por todo el hielo que tenían a su alcance para evitar caerse.

Minerva primero mirando con temor el fondo y luego a su salvador, le dio las gracias.

Minerva: Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Toxic: Es mi trabajo.

Respondía el robot terrestre, pero justo en ese momento, Toxic tuvo un cruce de programaciones. Sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos y de él surgió una especie de voz robótica.

Toxic: Des..des...Destrúyelo, destrúyelo...

Decía el robot, extendiendo la cadena con que sujetaba a Minerva haciéndola caer al vacío mientras ella gritaba de miedo. Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Toxic volvieron a la normalidad y vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Toxic: ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se preguntaba para sí mismo el robot, viendo con horror que estaba dejando caer a su protegida. El semental detuvo la cadena, salvando así de nuevo a Minerva, pero el frenazo en seco, provocó que las demás cadenas se desprendieran del hielo y los dos cayeran al vacío. Por fortuna, la gran agilidad de Toxic combinándola con la ayuda de sus cadenas que podían extenderse y moverse donde él quisiera, le permitieron a él y a su protegida, columpiarse por el hielo y salvarse.

Volviendo con el resto, el escuadrón todavía luchaban contra el dragón de obsidiana donde no se lo iban poniendo nada fácil a éstos. Blue Star bloqueando con su escudo el ataque de fuego del dragón, dijo.

Blue Sky: Escuadrón. Recomiendo evitar esta lucha y salir de aquí con nuestros protegidos.

Piro Fire: Petición aceptada ¡Muro de Lava!

Gritó Piro Fire, volando alrededor del dragón a ras del suelo, creando un torrente de fuego donde se convirtió en de inmediato en una gran barrera de chorros de lava que llegaban a gran altura. El dragón trató de salir, pero el chorro era tan fuerte que le costaba salir.

El dragón tardó unos minutos en lograr salir de la barrera, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que todos sus enemigos habían desaparecido. Aquello hizo que el dragón furioso, soltara un gran rugido de ira que había eco por toda la zona helada.

En otro lugar. Mike y sus amigos que habían cruzado el portal para seguir a Arquímedes y a los suyos para evitar que consigan el último ingrediente, llegaron a su destino. Sobraba decir que en sus rostros figuraban una gran sorpresa al ver lo que había al otro lado del portal.

Era un especie de mundo verdaderamente extraño. No había ni cielo ni tierra. Era todo de fondo violeta con manchas amarillas brillantes y múltiples puntos brillantes a modo de estrellas o nebulosas. Múltiples caminos planos que no seguían un orden concreto, algunas cruzando por estructuras rocosas de diversos tamaños que estaban fijas en el lugar, mientras otras iban flotando por el aire. Algunos extraños árboles de madera roja y hojas violetas. Unos especies de portales o ventanas que no se podían ver lo que había en ellas.

Fox: ¿Este es el lugar?

Comentaba Eye Fox que al igual que el resto, estaba enormemente sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo.

Lyndon: Carai. En toda mi vida como ladrón, jamás he visto nada semejante.

Completaba el grifo que miraba el lugar detenidamente por todas partes, sin poder ocultar su asombro, ya que en toda su vida jamás había visto algo semejante.

Dark: Vaya lugar para buscar el último ingrediente.

Dark Cloud: Tú lo has dicho, nena.

Ghost: Este sitio no parece tener un orden fijo.

Night: Algo me dice que Discord le encantaría ver esto.

Heart Fire: Sí. Se sentiría como en casa.

Comentaban éstos, mientras Mike se acercaba a un extraño portal que estaba cerca del camino. No podía ver absolutamente nada en ella, hasta que en ese momento vio algo.

Mike agudizó la vista tratando de ver lo que era, pero como mucho, era una especie de mancha negra pequeña que se iba haciendo algo más grande. Justo en ese momento, algo salió del portal, golpeándole la cabeza y le tiró al suelo de espaldas. Los demás miembros de la patrulla fueron a ayudarlo.

Rebeca: ¡Mike!

Vulcan: ¡Jefe! ¿Esta bien?

Mike levantandose y sobandose la cabeza, respondió.

Mike: Sí. Más o menos ¡Ay! Mi cabeza.

¿?: ¡Ay! Mi cabecita. Que golpe...

Se oyó una voz que interrumpió a la patrulla, haciendo que se dieran cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos. Cuando vieron de quién se trataban, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, en especial Mike que no se creía lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo delante de él.

Mike: ¿Qué? Pero...¿Qué es esto?

Exclamo Mike, viendo algo que sin duda, no se esperaba en absoluto ni en toda su vida siquiera.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y así es como llegasteis a ese misterioso lugar.

Lyndon: Así es. Debo decir que en toda mi vida como ladrón, jamás vi nada igual.

Jill: Lo que me llama la atención es la de ese llamado Escuadrón Delta. Por lo visto, tienen su historia.

Comentaba esta interesada en la historia del llamado Escuadrón Delta. El grifo sonriente, la respondió.

Lyndon: Por lo que tengo entendido, son un especie de grupo de excriminales reformados que ahora sirven a la justicia o algo así.

Jill: Mmm...Convirtiendo a excriminales en figuras de la autoridad. Una jugada muy arriesgada eso.

Comentaba pensativa la grifo, pasando una garra bajo su pico.

Lyndon: Je, je, je. Y la que está por venir. Eso te lo aseguro, mona.

Respondió el grifo mientras pasaba página en su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Información del Escuadrón Delta en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis"**


	66. Especial Preguntas

En Ponyville, estaba todo el mundo reunido en el centro del pueblo. En diversas mesas estaban sentados las princesas, las mane y por supuesto Mike y la Patrulla Harmony al completo.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenidos todos queridos seguidores a otro especial preguntas. Soy vuestro anfitrión Silverwolf850 y estoy aquí para responder a todas las preguntas que queréis hacerme queridos amigos.

Anunciaba el gran lobo plateado sentado en la mesa con los demás y con un micro delante. El publico aplaudió con ganas.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Al primero al que voy a responder a las preguntas es un amigo que ya lleva tiempo leyendo mis fanfics. Comet Galaxy.

Anunciaba el lobo y el nombrado apareció como su OC personal del mismo nombre. Todo el mundo aplaudía.

Comet: Gracias. Gracias. Muchas gracias a todos.

Agradecía el pegaso y luego caminando hasta el lobo donde ambos se dieron de garra/casco.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido amigo. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

Comet: No hay de que mi plateado amigo. No podría faltar a esto para nada.

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que tendrás preguntas amigo.

Comet: Eso no lo dudes socio.

 **Preguntas Comet Galaxy.**

 **Para Eye Fox: ... eres mi favorita :D**

Eye Fox no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el cumplido del escritor.

Fox: Ejem...Gracias.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Se la han echado a Eye Fox. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el robot a grandes carcajadas estando al otro lado junto a Spike y Ocelot. Sus carcajadas fueron interrumpidas al recibir una flecha guante de boxeo que le impactó en toda la cara y lo derribó al suelo. Eye Fox con una vena hinchada en la cabeza, estaba de pie y portando su arco en los cascos apuntando a Vulcan.

Una gran gota de sudor se les cayó a todos los presentes, aunque algunos se rieron de la suerte de Vulcan que estaba tendido en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y con la señal del golpe en la cara.

 **Para Mike: ¿Como se siente ser padre antes de tiempo?**

Mike: ¿La verdad? Pues para serte sincero, no sabría como explicarlo exactamente porque ¿Como asimilas el hecho de que tengas una hija que proviene del futuro y que tenga prácticamente tu misma edad? Quiero decir, tener 15 años y que ahora tengas una hija que como dije antes tenga mi edad, resulta bastante extraño. Admito que en cierto modo me he tomado en parte el roll de padre. Pero aun me resulta un poco extraño la verdad.

Explicaba el alicornio azul.

 **Para Heart Fire: ¿Como te sentiste al ver a tu padre del pasado?**

Heart Fire: Sinceramente, cuando viaje al pasado para encontrarme con mi padre y salvarle de lo que le costaría la vida, esperaba encontrármelo como semental adulto, no como joven alicornio de mi edad por que ¿Como te tomas el hecho de que tu padre tenga prácticamente tu misma edad? Un poco raro la verdad. Pero bueno, como ya se sabe, la magia del tiempo es imprevisible y no siempre funciona como quieres.

Explicaba la alicornio pero esta continuo hablando.

Heart Fire: Pero bueno. Al menos pude conocer a mi padre y ser testigo de que las leyendas de sus hazañas son bien merecidas. La verdad es que me siento orgullosa de tener un padre así.

Decía sintiéndose orgullosa la alicornio. Mike sonriendo a esta la dijo.

Mike: Yo también me siento orgulloso de tener en el futuro, una estupenda hija como tu.

Heart: Gracias papa.

Agradecía la chica abrazando a su padre y este la devolvió el abrazo. Los presentes miraron con ternura al padre e hija.

 **Para Lyndon: ¿Cuantas cosas has robado en tu vida?**

Lyndon: Uf amigo. De todo que me sería imposible relatarlo todo en un solo día. Al principio solo empecé a mangar comida y alguna moneda perdida. Luego con mayor prácticamente ya me llevaba las carteras de los incautos e incluso de guardias reales y ninguno se ha enterado de nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para impedírmelo ja, ja, ja. Luego fue en los gremios de mercaderes donde robaba de todo como oro y joyas. Incluyo robaba a otros ladrones. Incluso logré robarles una buena suma al gremio de ladrones...Aunque eso último quizás no fue muy inteligente de mi parte. En una ocasión incluso logré robar una estatua de oro a plena luz del día delante de cientos de guardias en el reino grifo en la mansión de un ricachón. Ja, ja, ja. Me gustaría haber visto la cara que habrán puesto cuando les robe dicha estatua delante de sus narices y sin que ni siquiera de dienta cuenta de ello. Ja, ja, ja. En serio, los hay mas pardillos.

Sky: Como no. Eres de lo que no hay.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica el paladín. El publico se rio levemente por el comentario de este.

 **Para Jill: ... Hola XD**

Jill: Ehhh...¿Hola?

Respondía la grifo no muy segura de lo que pretendía el pegaso azul. Ahí Lyndon bromeo.

Lyndon: Creo que pretende ligar contigo preciosa. Y no me extrañaría nada.

Jill: Cállate idiota. Tu solo estas para hacer de narrador a comienzo y final de cada capítulo.

Respondía enfadada la grifo mientras el público se reía.

 **Para Celestia: ¿Como te sentiste al usar tu poder de princesa para callar a Jameson?**

Celestia: Sinceramente. No me gusta usar mi poder para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Quiero decir. No lo hice antes ya que consideré un atentado contra la libertad de expresión. Pero me di cuenta muy tarde de mi error y que no quise comprender antes lo que querían decirme mi hermana Luna como Mike de poner freno a ese editor, ya que como me dijeron antes ellos, existe una diferencia entre libertad de expresión y otra muy distinta de que dicho editor se pusiera a difamar a Mike y su grupo sin motivo. Lo único que me arrepiento de no haberle puesto freno antes a Jameson cuando tuve que hacerlo. Los problemas que causó por su culpa.

 **Para Silverwolf850: ¿De que te inspiraste para crear a Heart Fire?**

Silverwolf850: Bueno. En parte Heart Fire esta inspirada den Lucina del videojuego Fire Emblem Awakening por sus dotes de lucha y porque venía del futuro, y Azura de Fire Emblem Fates por sus grandes dotes de danza y baile. Pensé que sería una combinación interesante.

Comet: Muy bien. No tengo mas preguntas y gracias por todo.

Silverwolf850: A ti por venir amigo.

Comet fue a su asiento mientras el lobo plateado se preparaba para recibir al siguiente invitado.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es otro amigo no tan antiguo pero tampoco mas nuevo, mas bien termino medio je, je, je. Draigon 2.0.

Anunciaba el lobo dando paso a Draigon 2.0 que aparecía como su OC personal Draigon.

Draigon: Hola a todos. Un placer estar aquí en este especial.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

Draigon: Igualmente amigo.

Se decían ambos sonriendo y chocando de zarpa/casco.

Silverwolf850: Bien amigo. Me imagino que tienes unas cuantas preguntas que hacer.

Draigon: Por supuesto. Son algunas cuantas para algunos de tus personajes.

 **1º Para Mike.**

 **¿Que te parecen los nuevos modos de armadura que diseñe y las nuevas habilidades que estos tienen?**

Mike: Amigo. Sin duda son toda una pasada. De momento me han sido enormemente útiles para diversas misiones que tuvimos hace tiempo. Como en un volcán en erupción donde el Modo Volcánico cuando estuve en aquel volcán para evitar morir achicharrado. El modo Terráqueo en Arabia Sentada cuando me enfrente a Doomeye. Y el Modo Torpedo en el Lago Aurora. Unos modos que fueron muy oportunos para esas situaciones tan peliagudas. Muchas gracias por diseñármelos antes amigo.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el alicornio.

Draigon 2.0: No hay de que amigo. Para eso estaban.

 **¿Que te parecen las nuevas técnicas que tienes como guardián?**

Mike: Muy útiles para diversas situaciones, en especial la Armadura Espíritu. Ahora los enemigos intangibles ya no tienen escapatoria. Je, je, je. Ni tampoco pueden escapar aquellos que se escondan o sean invisibles gracias al Matra.

Se reía el alicornio en las últimas partes.

 **¿Crees que tus amigos están aprendiendo bien a usarlas?**

Mike: De momento lo hacen bastante bien, y lo están aprendiendo bien rápido.

Night: Si. Lo malo son los nombres raros que tienen.

Heart Fire: Es verdad. Yo ni me acuerdo de las primeras letras.

Rebeca: Tu lo has dicho nena.

Dark: Es verdad. Menos mal que no nos hacen examen de esto, porque seguro que nos suspenden seguro.

Sherrys: Con "0" patatero.

Lily: Y a mi no me gusta que me cateen.

Comentaban estos haciendo reír al público.

 **2º Darkwing.**

 **¿A ti que te parecen las nuevas técnicas como guardiana?**

Dark: Como dijo antes Mike, son habilidades muy útiles. Especialmente cuando hay que enfrentarse a enemigos que son de naturaleza intangibles como los fantasmas o que pueden volver intangibles sus cuerpos a voluntad, o para encontrar enemigos detectando su aura vital.

 **¿Te gusto que allá diseñado a Silver Lion para ti hace años?**

Dark: No podría decir nada malo de mi pequeño y adorable leoncito ¿Verdad mi pequeña fiera?

Decía sonriente esta mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Silver Lion.

Silver Lion: Verdad amita.

Respondía el pequeño león haciendo arrumacos bajo la barbilla de la alicornio con su melena. Aquella escena hacía que mas de uno se muriera de ternura al ver a la alicornio y su compañero leon.

 **¿Como vas en tus estudios con la princesa Luna?**

Dark: Yo diría que bastante bien. Aprendo bastante de mi mentora. Aunque suele tener muy vigilada cuando estudio el viejo libro que heredé de mis padres biológicos sobre magia sombría, para asegurarse de que no hago alguna locura. Total ¿Que podría salir mal de eso?

Mike: ¿Eso fue antes o después de que leyeras ese hechizo que hizo que todo el castillo de Canterlot se sumiera en una gran oscuridad y todo el mundo se diera de morros contra las paredes porque no podía ver absolutamente nada?

Bromeaba el alicornio haciendo reír a los presentes. Darkwing ruborizada por aquello respondió.

Dark: Solo fue un accidente sin importancia y no fue para tanto. Aquello solo duró unas tres horas nada mas.

Rebeca: Lo único bueno es que Blueblood por eso se cayó desde la torre mas alta del castillo. Aquello si que fue bueno.

Comentaba la chica humana riendose maliciosamente.

 **3º White Shield y Red Fire.**

 **¿Cuando iniciaron su relación formalmente?**

White: Eh...Bueno...

Red: ¿Como decirlo?

Ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados ante la pregunta, hasta que finalmente contestaron.

White: Fue algo después de un casi un año, desde el fin de la Guerra Celeste.

Red: Ahí formamos nuestra relación formal.

 **4º White Shield.**

 **¿Que piensas de Red fire ahora que es tu novia?**

White: Que en mi opinión es una chica increíble. Hermosa y apasionada como el fuego. Con un gran fuego que arde en su interior.

Respondía el unicornio con una sonrisa mirando a su novia. Red Fire sonrió a su vez que tenía un leve rubor en su rostro.

 **¿En estos tres años como avanzo tu relación con tus amigos de la patrulla?**

White: Estupendamente. Ya prácticamente me siento como si hubiera estado con ellos toda la vida.

Comentaba este sintiéndose orgulloso de formar parte de la Patrulla Harmony. Sus compañeros le apoyaron en eso.

Ocelot: Claro vaquero. Tu eres uno de nosotros.

Vulcan: Miembro de la Patrulla Harmony un día. Miembro de por vida.

Black: Eres nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo. No lo olvides.

Fox: No importa tu origen amigo. Lo importante es como sea lo que lleves en el corazón.

Vulcan: Jo Eye Fox. Que cursi has sonado con eso último.

Fox: Cállate tarugo.

Respondía este dándole en la cabeza del robot con su arco de metal.

 **5º Red Fire.**

 **¿Que opinas de White Shield como novio?**

Red: En mi opinión es un chico agradable y sin duda un novio estupendo.

 **¿Que es lo que te gusto de el al principio?**

Red: Bueno. No sabría decirlo exactamente lo que fue lo que vi en él. Supongo que cuando le conocí, su actitud algo inocente me pareció adorable. Y su deseo de ayudar a los demás incluso aunque su creador lo hiciera originalmente para destruir, no dudo en ningún momento en ayudarnos. Supongo que su buen corazón y nobles actos son lo que mas me cautivaron de mi querido White Shield.

Respondía con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba un casco sobre el de su novio y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

 **6º Night Ray.**

 **¿Sientes algún sentimiento especial por Hearth Fire?**

Night: Ehhh...Pues...

La pregunta le pilló completamente por sorpresa al unicornio. Iba a responder hasta que sintio un aura oscura alrededor de Mike, al cual este miraba al unicornio con una mirada emsobrecida y unos ojos blancos surgían de ellos. Un enorme escalofrío recorrío en la espalda del unicornio temiendose lo peor y tratando de cuidar sus palabras, respondió.

Night: En realidad...Solo somos amigos...Nada mas...

Respondía este con algo de sudor encima, mientras el aura oscura de Mike se reducía levemente pero aun así la mirada asesina quedaba. Aquello hizo que el unicornio tragara saliva nervioso.

 **¿Si recuperaras tus recuerdos dejarías a Mike y los demás?**

Night: La verdad. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi pasado y hasta ahora no he encontrado ni una sola pista de mi origen. Ni siquiera se si recordaré algo alguna vez. Quiero decir, no saber quien eres mas que tu nombre ni saber de donde vienes. Ni el origen de mis poderes. Si no estuviera con Mike y su grupo, estaría muy perdido por el mundo.

Comentaba triste el unicornio. Sus amigos lo apoyaron incluso Mike olvidándose del aura asesina, lo consoló.

Draigon: Bueno. Eso es todo y gracias por responder a mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: No hay de que amigo. Bien. El siguiente es nuestro amigo Cartman6x61.

Decía el lobo dando paso a Cartman6x61 apareciendo como su OC personal Banana Split. Un alicornio de pelaje morado y crin rubia, ojos azules, cutie mark de un plátano a medio pelar.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo y bienvenido.

Cartman6x61: Gracias Silver. Estas son mis preguntas para el momento.

 **1º: Si se puede hacer comparativas entre los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony con los guerreros robóticos conocidos como tennos del juego Warframe ¿Con cuales compararías a cada miembros con estos otros en una o mas características? Por ejemplo, Red Fire con la Warframe Ember por su afinidad al fuego.**

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que no me llama demasiado la atención ese juego por lo que no sabría responderte claramente.

 **2º: ¿Que se haría si en el Imperio Celeste hubiera el mismo tipo de virus que solo afecta a los machos y que es muy contagioso entre el genero volviéndolos sádicos y mortalmente agresivos con las hembras que acabo contagiando a todo los machos del mundo de las valquirias antes que existieran estas? Las de Sanctuary en caso de enterarse de que hay otro brote del mismo virus que acabo con su libertad con los machos en la antigüedad y preferirían erradicar el imperio entero para evitar que el virus se expanda a nivel mundial.**

Silverwolf850: En mi opinión las valkirias no obraron de la forma correcta. Acabar con la esclavitud que estaban estas sometidas por los machos bien. Pero luego de obtener su libertad y luego degradar la inteligencia de los machos como simples animales para su uso no me pareció para nada bien. Lo que debería haber hecho es instaurar la igualdad y tratar de devolver la inteligencia y raciocinio a los machos y no secuestrar machos de otros lugares. Porque sino ¿En que se diferenciarían las valkirias de sus antiguos esclavistas? La verdad es que esa clase de mundo no me agrada en absoluto donde no reina ni la democracia ni la igualdad del genero.

Cartman6x61: Amigo. Ahí debo discrepar. Si leistes mi especial preguntas. Al principio tenía yo esa idea pero ahora pongo que las valkirias no roban tecnologían, van a asentarse a mundos de forma pacífica y negociar con sus habitantes a cambio de tecnología y poder asentarse. Salvo que se sientan amenazadas, ellas no se dedican a conquistar por que si mundos. Tambíen expliqué sobre lo ocurrido a los machos y por que no tratan de instaurar su liberdad o inteligencia.

Silverwolf850: Si amigo. Pero esta respuesta ya la tenía antes de leer tu especial, por lo que no estaba demasiado enterado del tema antes.

 **3º: A Vulcan ¿cuales serian sus juegos hentais favoritos que pueda encontrar por internet**?

Vulcan: Amigo. Podría hacerte una lista completa con varios libros je, je, je.

Respondía Vulcan con cierta expresión pervertida, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un golpe con su arco para hacerlo callar.

 **4º: A Camaleón ¿No pensado en tener una pareja para ti? como a una hibrida pony-changeling de nombre Channy esta de aquí? "indicando a cierta femina hibrida amarilla de crines y cola negra viendose como un changeling pero sin agujeros de ningún tipo y ojos verdes normales y CM de líneas de velocidad haciendo zigzag" y cuidado si te hecha el ojo, porque ella va tan rápida que le gana a la luz sin problema.**

Camaleón: Ejem...Prefiero mantener las distancias con esa loca.

Respondió un poco nervioso Camaleón mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

 **5º: ¿Hay alguna tecnología de las valquirias que sea de interés para el grupo o el imperio celeste?**

Mike: Ahí respondo yo. La verdad es que prefiero no tratar con las valkirias porque veamos. Todo lo que tienen es gracias a que su líder Craxy Axe encontró una inteligencia artificial que la vio como su ama y desde ahí su raza prospero, pero solo con tecnología proporcionada por dicha IA. En el fondo las valkirias no tienen creatividad y todo se lo deben a dicha inteligencia artificial. Sin esa IA ayudandolas, en el fondo no serían mas que un atajo de hembritas salvajes sin ningún tipo de creatividad o ideas propias.

Respondió Mike con tono serio ya que este no se fiaba en absoluto de las valkirias.

Cartman6x61: ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasaría si te enfrentaras a su líder por ello?

Mike: No te preocupes por eso. Ya me ocuparé de ello si llegase el caso.

Respondía el alicornio con tono de tener un plan para el caso.

 **6º: Para Medic, bueno, se sabe bien que una pony robot como tú en grandes artes ninjas y capacidades medicas de última generación ¿Pero que pasa si hay una emergencia médica que ni tu misma podría hacer algo?, para eso traigo la solución "trayendo a una pony con traje de medico" esta de aquí es una pony robot estándar de Sanctuary, y si hay algo que si puede hacer para esos casos médicos, es esto "a una señal, la pony robot se descompone en una nube de partículas" como puedes ver, al estar hecha totalmente de nanobots, puede pasar de solido a una nube de partículas y a nivel molecular meterse dentro del paciente y curar cualquier herida interna y cosas parecidas sin necesidad de abrir al paciente, debo decir que este fue el mismo tratamiento que se uso para sanar la mortal herida y el ojo perdido de Crazy Axe, que opinarías tener una habilidad que es muy normal y estándar para las robots de Sanctuary?**

Medic: Eh…Bueno.

Esta miró de reojo a Mike viendo que este negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente respondió.

Medic: Creo que es un poco pronto para pensar en añadir o no tecnología de Santuary.

Respondía la pony médico.

 **7º: Para Mike ¿Que opinión tendrias para cuando te toque conocer a las comandantes de la frota Arcoíris? teniendo en cuenta que 6 de ellas son como 6 versiones dragonas de las mane 6, siendo hábiles en combate y conociendo las mismas habilidades especiales que tu amiga Magic te enseño a ti y Darkwing, solo que estas tuvieron miles de años de pláticas y entrenamientos para perfeccionarlas, y más aún, que una de las mayores, la comandante Marble, es la conocedora y platicaste de todo tipo de magias y habilidades oscuras y prohibidas como sería la magia de sangre, pero antes de pensar mal de ella por eso, la razón seria para no caer influido por ningún artefacto o criatura maligna de gran poder que custodia en su nave colonial, el USS PRISON VAULT, y conociendo un poco a cada una de ellas y su pasado acabarías llevándote bien con ellas?**

Mike: Mira. Cualquier cosa que venga de Santuary no me agrada y no quiero saber nada de ellas y de su actual sociedad.

Respondió con tono molesto el alicornio. Estaba claro que no le agradaba en absoluto todo lo referente a Santuary.

 **8º: Holy Blade ¿Tienes en cuenta que de manera "indirecta" tienes a alguien en otra dimensión que le fue inyectado ADN tuyo haciendo que sea alguien que también sea un casanova que le gusta pasar y tener sus "momentos" de diversión por largos tiempos? aunque no tanto como para estar todo un año haciendo "eso" con tu matriarca como parte de un entrenamiento o algo así.**

Blade: Entonces sería un tipo con mucho aguante y que sabría divertirse bien. Je, je, je.

Respondía el alicornio con una leve sonrisa.

 **9º: A Mike ¿De los aliados que tiene las valquirias de otras dimensiones, a cuales de ellas te es más interesante de visitar y conocer?**

Mike: Creo que ya he puesto muy claro que no quiero saber nada de las valkirias esas de Santuary ni nada de dicho lugar.

Volvía a responder molesto el alicornio.

 **10: ¿Que cosas positivas puede pasar el conseguir una alianza y una co-existencia mutua entre el imperio celeste y el imperio valquiria?**

Mike: ¿De una sociedad que se dedican a conquistar mundos, esclavizar a sus gentes e incluso usar a los machos manipulándolos para que sean mentalmente inferiores para usarlos como simples rebaños y obra barata? Ninguna. Yo Solo las quiero lejos de nuestro mundo y hasta que no cambien su forma de comportarse su civilización, no quiero tener nada con ellas.

Respondía ya bastante molesto y enfadado el alicornio dando a entender que no le agradaba en absoluto la actual sociedad de Santuary. Silverwolf850 habló por él.

Silverwolf850: Te ruego amigo que le disculpes. A él no le agrada la cultura actual de la valkirias y su forma de gobernar. Por eso reacciona así con el tema.

Cartmant6x61: No pasa nada amigo. Le comprendo. De todos modos debo volver a discrepar ese punto. Ya expliqué en mi especial que las valkirias no son unas brutas que se dediquen a conquistar mundos por que si.

Mike: Eso no quita que no me agraden su sociedad actual.

 **11: ¿Nightmare se sentiría atraído amorosamente de otra dragona con habilidades y poderes oscuros y prohibidos de gran poder como la dragona Marble?"**

Nightmare: A mi no me atrae una dragona. Soy yo quien atraigo a las dragonas. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el dragón negro haciendo reír a los presentes.

 **12: Y también para no dejar con una pregunta impar seria lo siguiente "Mike, ¿Hay otros juegos y películas que vayas a usar para sacar nuevos armamentos y tecnologías**

Mike: Siempre encuentro inspiración por ahí.

Respondía el alicornio.

Cartman6x61: Bien. Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Bien amigo. Gracias por venir.

Cartman6x61: Igualmente amigo.

El alicornio volvió a su asiento entre los otros.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es también un fiel seguidor de mis fanfics y un veterano. Gunsmith-6798.

Anunciaba el lobo dando la bienvenida al invitado que venía como su OC personal Gunsmith-6798.

Gunsmith: Hola a todos querido público. Hola.

Saludaba el alicornio marrón mientras se reunía con el lobo.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo. Bienvenido.

Gunsmith: Igualmente.

Silverwolf850: Obviamente tendrás preguntas.

Gunsmith: Ya lo creo. Unas cuantas.

 **1.- ¿Desde cuando tenias planeado hacer este fic?**

Silverwolf850: Eso respondí a una pregunta anterior pero por si acaso lo vuelvo a decir. Cuando vi el final del fanfic de nuestro amigo SP, no me agradó la idea de que alguien tan malvado como Arquímedes al final no recibiera su merecido. Cuando mi amigo informó que no habría secuela, le pedí permiso para hacerlo yo empleando mis personajes en dicho fanfic. Una vez con luz verde me pondría a ello cuando terminara el Renacer de los celestes (y aun apenas debía estar a mitad del fanfic cuando tome esa decisión).

 **2.- Esto parece infinito lo de Mike ¿Cuantas historias tendrá la saga Mike?**

Silverwolf850: Y las que están por venir. Las aventuras de Mike no tendría final fijo propiamente dicho. Tengo intención de continuar hasta donde pueda.

 **3.- ¿Que harás después de este fic?**

Silverwolf850: La siguiente aventura será ya como Mike ya adulto, aproximadamente unos 19 o 20 años o así. Créeme cuando digo que muchas cosas cambiaran desde entonces.

 **4.- ¿Volverán a participar OCs de amigos en tus fics de Mike?**

Silverwolf850: Es posible. Aunque en el futuro are un fanfic un tanto especial, digo especial porque en cada capítulo intervendría OCs de otros autores. Es algo que llevo tiempo pensando hacer para el futuro.

 **5.- Para Mike Bluer ¿Harás un torneo liga de campeones en tu imperio?**

Mike: Quizás. Nunca había pensado en ello.

 **6.- Para Heart Fire, el olimpo reprochan los viajes en el tiempo ¿Como contestaras ante los dioses?**

Heart: A mi los dioses me dan completamente igual. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como salvar a mi padre de una muerte inminente como para preocuparse de unos prepotentes creídos que se creen los amos del mundo.

Respondía la alicornio con indiferencia. Ahí Ocelot la comentó a Ghost.

Ocelot: De tal palo tal astilla.

Bromeaba este haciendo reír a la pony fantasma.

 **7.-Para Selenis, eres muy hermosa ¿Saldrías conmigo?**

Selenis: Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para ocuparme de algo tan trivial como salir con alguien.

Respondía como si nada la conservadora y casi con indiferencia. Aquello hizo que Gunsmith le rodeara una aura de depresión.

Gunsmith: Ehhh...Vale...

 **8.- Para Medic ¿Cuantos pacientes curas al día sin combatir?**

Medic: Tantos como puedo y siempre que me requieran en la zona médica. Cuando el equipo puede arreglárselas sin mi.

 **9.- Para la patrulla y Silverwolf850 que esta en un baño anti-pulgas publico ¿Han jugado Monster Legends?**

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que no. Me imagino que Pokemon no te vale. Pero uno juego donde manejas mas o menos monstruos sería un viejo videojuego para la Playstation llamado Azure Dreams, que es algo así donde subes diversos pisos recolectando tesoros entre ellos huevos de monstruos que al incubarlos en la ciudad surgen monstruos de ellos que puedes usarlos en batalla.

 **10.- Para Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow y Shining ¿Sabían que Mike se acostara con sus Hermanas en el futuro? (situación graciosa)**

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow y Shinins: ¿QUEEEE?

Gritaron estos sorprendidos y luego mirando molestos a Mike le dijeron.

Rarity: ¿Es cierto eso Mike? ¿Te liaste con mi hermana?

Applejack: ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a mi hermana?

Rainbow: ¿No te bastón con una sino que te tiras a tres entre ellas a Scootaloo?

Armor: MIIIKE...

Mike: Eso..Eso mentira...

Rarity: A por él...

Mike tuvo que salir corriendo mientras las chicas y Shining lo perseguían furiosos.

Gunsmith: Jajajaja. No pude resistirme. Bueno. Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Muy bien Gunsmith. Gracias por todo.

Gunsmith: De nada compañero.

Respondía este chocando su pezuña con la garra del lobo para luego volver a su asiento.

En ese momento apareció de improviso una hermosa yegua rosa pálido con crin larga rosa fuerte como cola larga. Ojos también rosas claro. Llevaba una camisa roja con mangas y falda azul. Cutie mark de un pentagrama con notas musicales marcando un ritmo relajado. Un adorno para el pelo en forma de nota musical azul.

Silverwolf850: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Preguntaba el lobo. La yegua sonriendo respondió.

Yegua: Soy Music Sleeping*. Y vengo a aprovechar este evento para deleitaros con mi hermosa voz.

 *** OC de Gunsmith-6798**

Silverwolf850: ¿Que?

Gunsmith reconoció a la yegua y trató de advertir al lobo.

Gunsmith: Silverwolf850. No dejes que cante o si no.

Pero ya era tarde. La yegua se puso a cantar y minutos después todo el mundo se quedó dormido. Cuando la yegua lo notó esta se enfado.

Music: ¿Será posible?

Esta sacó un rotulador y se puso a hacer pintadas a todo el mundo.

Mas tarde cuando la yegua se marchó, todo el mundo despertó y notaron sus caras pintadas. Tras limpiarse, el lobo anunció al siguiente invitado.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente es reider crpy

Anunciaba el lobo y aparecía el invitado como un hombre hecho de sombras, con una capucha negra con detalles rojos, dos ojos rojos al estilo de Monokuma.

reider crpy: Hola a todos.

Saludaba el misterioso hombre.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido amigo. Supongo que tendrás preguntas que hacer.

reider crpy: Por supuesto. Y tengo unas cuantas que siempre quise hacer.

 **Para Silverwolf850: aunque antes déjame decirte que vine con un mar de preguntas**

 **1) Primero que nada amigo déjame que te felicite por tu cumple.**

Silverwolf850: Gracias amigo. Se agradece.

 **2) ¿Que tienes planeado nuevos Fics?**

Silverowlf850: Bueno. En el próximo fanfic que haré será con Mike como semental adulto. Créeme cuando te digo que muchos cambios van a haber.

 **3) ¿Como se te ocurrió esta nueva historia?**

Silverwolf850: Verás. Cuando vi el final del Secuestro de Twilight de mi amigo SCRITTORE PASSIONE, no me convenció demasiado. Quiero decir. Que un canalla como Arquímedes no recibiera su merecido al final. Por esa razón tras pedir permiso a mi amigo para hacer una especie de secuela con mis personajes, decidí que ya era hora de que Arquímedes recibiera el escarmiento de su vida (como la paliza que recibió de Mike cuando le conoció). Pero no quería que la cosa fuera mas simple y quería llegar mas lejos todavía, haciendo algo mas de argumento y que mas cosas estaban detrás que una simple conspiración por parte de Arquímedes.

 **4) ¿Personaje que mas odies de tus historias?**

Silverwolf850: Pues...Blueblood. No importa en que fanfic salga este, siempre le he cogido un asco tremendo. La única versión de Blueblood que me agradó fue en un fanfic en que este era un agente secreto que tenía que fingir que era un idiota y en el fondo era un buen tipo. Otro donde SCRITTORE PASSIONE lo puso como una buena persona por así decirlo.

Silverwolf850: Otro personaje que podría ser odioso sería sin duda Darkus, el clon malvado a Mike. Un ser malvado y despreciable, deshonesto, desleal y gran manipulador. Nunca sabes lo que planea hasta que ya es tarde para averiguarlo.

 **5) ¿Que personaje que mas quieras de tus historias?**

Silverwolf850: Bueno je, je, je. Mi personaje estrella Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Sin duda todo un gran equipo de súper heroes.

 **6) ¿Eres ateo?**

Silverwolf850: Bueno...Hubo un tiempo yo era tan crédulo, ingenuo y mentalmente desequilibrado como tu con el tema de la religión. Hasta que a las malas me di cuenta de que todo era una gran mentira, y que uno no logra nada pasándome el día rezando. Por eso dejé de lado esas tonterías y decidí que si tenía que conseguir algo tendría que hacerlo por mi mismo.

 **7) ( A los gritos ) ¿Cuando diablos nos darás una pista del ser oscuro del que tanto hablas en tus historias, al menos dinos el nombre?**

Silverwolf850: ¿El ser oscuro? De momento no diré nombres. Lo único que puedo decir es que es uno que nadie ha visto jamás ni que aspecto tiene por así decirlo.

 **Para Mike o mejor dicho para el guerrero resplandeciente:**

 **1) Seré sincero chico no me gusta cuando criticas a la religión, no te juzgo total como hoy en día todos se aprovechan de ella, pero cuando golpeaste a radicalreligius(o así creo que se llamaba) me dio una satisfacción que ni yo me la creo.**

Mike: Si. Te comprendo. Es que no trago yo con esa gente. Gente racista y fanática a la vez. Que creen que saben lo que dicen sus dioses cuando en el fondo no son mas que un atajo de charlatanes que dicen lo que les parece, hasta el punto que ellos mismos se creen sus propias mentiras. Darle una golpizna fue quedarse cortó ese día.

 **2) ¿No te preocupa saber quien te va a matar en el futuro? Mira te recomiendo algo como dicen por ahí "mantén cerca a tus amigos y aun mas a tus enemigos**

Mike: La verdad. Es que cuando mi hija del futuro me contó que el quien me mató era alguien de mi confianza, me dio que pensar. Pero me niego a creer que alguien de mis amigos sea un traidor. Yo confío plenamente en ellos.

Decía con determinación el alicornio. Su hija miró preocupado a su padre, ya que ella tenía perfectamente entendido que fue alguien cercano a él quien lo mató en el futuro.

 **3) Oye ¿Y sin en vez de jugarle bromas a Shining se las juegas a BlueBlood?**

Mike: Mira tu. Eso no sería una mala idea.

Comentó el alicornio con una leve sonrisa.

 **4) Oye ¿Vas a tener represalias contra el Arquímedes de tu mundo?**

Mike: ¿Por que? Técnicamente no sería el mismo Arquímedes sino dos versiones distintas. No tiene ningún sentido que la tome con uno por lo que ha hecho otro.

 **5) ¿Que tienes planeado para los hijos de Arquímedes y Furia si es que logras ganarles a los antes mencionados?**

Mike: Arquímedes y Furia obviamente tienen que responder por sus crímenes. Con los hijos, no sería justo que ellos pagaran por los errores de sus padres. Por eso pienso asegurarme de que los hijos acaben con gente de confianza y sean dragones de bien. Y que no acaben con las injustas marcas que ponen a estos. Eso es algo que habrá que discutirlo una vez que devolvamos la paz a Draconem.

 **6) ¿No te molesta que siempre tengas que ser tu el que salva el mundo y nunca tengas un descanso lo digo por que siempre sale un villano peor que el anterior?**

Mike: La verdad, es que en ocasiones es bastante pesado y en ocasiones desearía que fuera otro el que se encargara del asunto. Por desgracia no siempre es fácil eso. En serio, necesito unas vacaciones. Y poder pasar mas tiempo con mi chica. ME HACE MUCHA FALTAAAA..

Gritaba en voz en grito Mike en la última parte y de forma dramática. Algunos se rieron de la reación del alicornio.

 **7) ¿No crees que deberías re programar a Vulcan?**

Mike: ¿Crees acaso que no lo he estado intentando por años? ¿Acaso tu has probado ha meterte dentro de su mente?

Respondía con sarcasmo el alicornio, haciendo reír a los presentes.

 **8) ¿Por que te dejas crecer la crin tanto?**

Mike: La verdad. Antes pensaba cortármela, hasta que Rarity me dijo que me quedaba bien.

Rarity: Ya lo creo Mike querido. Sin duda tu crin es verdaderamente divina. Brillante y resplandeciente como el sol. Ni se te ocurra cortarte tan maravillosa crin.

La decía Rarity con una leve sonrisa. El público se rió por el comentario de la unicornio.

 **9) ¿Lo de tu hija no te suena al estilo del personaje de Trunks de DragonBall?**

Mike: Mas bien a mi me suena mas a Lucina de Fire Emblem Awakening.

 **10) ¿No tienes miedo del ser oscuro del que tanto hablan los Necron?**

Mike: No se quien es el ser oscuro, pero una cosa si puedo asegurarte. Mis amigos y yo nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea, hasta acabar con dicha amenaza.

 **11) ¿Como van las cosas en el Imperio Celeste después de la época del gobierno de Absalon?**

Mike: Bueno. De momento todo va bien en el imperio. La gente esta feliz y eso. Aun quedan algunas cicatrices provocadas por Absalon durante su tiranía, pero vamos progresando.

 **12) ¿Que paso con centinela, que ya nadie lo ha vuelto ha ver ( me refiero al robot del primer y segundo fanfic)**

Mike: Durante un tiempo Centinela ha estado por una fase de diversas actualizaciones mediante tecnología celeste, para volverlo mas fuerte y efectivo en batalla. Creedme que el grandullón no se quedará en el banquillo mucho tiempo. Por no mencionar que ya salió en unos capítulos anteriores ya je, je, je.

 **Para Jill o mejor dicho la grifo de relleno ( XD )**

 **1) ¿No te molesta que tu creador ( Silver ) no te halla dado casi nada de historia (por no decir que eres mas un personaje de relleno :v)?**

Jill: Mira. Yo solo estoy para hacer mi trabajo. Lo que piense la gente me importa un rábano.

Respondía con total indiferencia la grifo cruzada de brazos.

 **Para Ghost o la dama de hielo:**

 **1) Y para la dama de hielo, la señorita Ghost mis preguntas son... ( mira para todos lados ) he... donde se** **metió**

Ghost: Eh...Estoy aquí.

Reider: AHHHH...Que susto..

Se asustó el invitado y Ghost se deprimió un poco por ello.

 **2) Tengo una duda que nunca he logrado resolver... ¿Por que nunca nadie te nota?**

Ghost: Pues la verdad. Ni yo misma lo se el por que de eso.

 **3) ¿Eres emo o algo por el estilo?**

Ghost: ¿Emo? No. La verdad es que no.

 **4) Y ultimo para que vea que nadie la ignora ( la agarra del casco y le da un beso)**

Ghost se ruborizó ante el gesto del invitado. Algunos si lo notaron eso XDDD.

 **Para Lydon o el ladrón canalla del grupo:**

 **1) Dime pilluelo ¿Estas enamorado de Jill?**

Lyndon: Mas bien es al revés. Ella esta enamorada de mi ¿Por que si no me habría hecho traer hasta ella de la forma que lo hicieron?

Respondía con cierta porte presumida el grifo. Jill le lanzó una mirada fulminante al grifo.

 **2) ¿Que se siente ayudar en la patrulla?**

Lyndon: Admito que es un poco raro ya que yo suelo trabajar por mi cuenta. Pero como hace tiempo les ofrecí mis servicios y ellos me aceptaron, no supe decir que no. Jo, jo, jo.

 **3) ¿Que se siente que la gente como Mike confíe en ti a pesar de tu pasado?**

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa al grifo al cual no sabía que decir.

Lyndon: Bueno...La verdad. Es que me resulta un poco extraño que el chico confiase en mi casi sin dudar, y que no dude de mi lealtad hacia él. Y bueno, supongo que yo empecé a apreciar al chico por sus buenas voluntades y eso.

 **4) ¿Quien es tu hermano?**

Lyndon: Bueno. Mi hermano se llama Erik y es guardia de la ciudad de Kingsport.

Reider: Curioso suena eso. Teniendo en cuanto de que tu eres ladrón y el guardia.

Lyndon: Pse. Es que el es mas apegado a seguir las normas. Yo prefiero ir las cosas a mi aire. Nada serio.

Respondía con total tranquilidad el grifo.

Reider: Hasta que hiciste enfadar al gremio de ladrones ¿No?

Lyndon: Vale. Eso si que fue serio.

Respondió el grifo con cierto aire de que si hizo una gran tontería en el pasado.

 **Para Blue Sky o el caballerete gruñón y mandón del grupo**

 **1) ¿Enserio aun no confías en Lyndon si hasta Mike y toda la patrulla confía en el, no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad?**

Ante la pregunta Blue Sky con tono bastante serio le respondió.

Sky: Aun no entiendo por que Mike permitió a ese canalla unirse a nuestro grupo. En el fondo no es mas que un maldito ladrón que no duda en robar todo lo que no esté bien clavado o agarrado. Me sorprende que aun no haya tratado de huir a la primera oportunidad.

Lyndon: Gracias majo. Yo también te quiero caballerete.

Le decía con sarcasmo el grifo.

 **2) Dale caballerete deberías cuando termine esta misión declararle a Blizstar tus deseos de casarte con ella... Lo digo por que según mis contactos me han dicho que Blueblood se las esta intentado ligar (XD)**

Ante eso el paladín se levantó de su asiento y molesto gritó.

Sky: ¿Que? Eso es imposible. Ese idiota sin cerebro nunca tendría una sola oportunidad con mi Blitzstar.

Decía a voz en grito el paladín. Algunos del público no pudo evitar reírse mientras el paladín avergonzando por lo que hizo, volvió ha sentarse con un leve rubor en el rostro.

 **3) ¿Arma preferida?**

Sky: La espada y el escudo que para mi son las mas manejables. También las lanzas a dos cascos.

 **Para Arquimedes alias El malote de esta saga**

 **1) ¿Sabias que en el mundo de Mike tu te volviste bueno y encima eres el consejero de Ceniza, el cual en su mundo es el rey de Draconem ( me pregunto como se sentir al escuchar eso )?**

Arquímedes: Si hizo eso es que debería ser un completo idiota sin aspiraciones para llegar a lo mas alto.

Decía con tono de desprecio el dragón.

 **2) ¿Dime maldito engendro, tu tienes algo que ver con la muerte de los dragones de obsidiana?**

Arquímedes: Je, je, je ¿Y si es así que harías? Mentiría si dijera que no disfrute masacrando a esos monstruos.

Respondía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, haciendo que el público lo mirase con odio y desprecio.

 **3) Arquímedes te recomiendo si verdaderamente quieres a tus hijos, te rindas o de lo contrario la pasaras muy mal**

Arquímedes: ¿Ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguir mis planes mas ambiciosos? Jamás.

Respondió el dragón golpeando con su puño encima de la mesa, provocando una leve grieta en esta.

 **Para vulcan el robot cabeza hueca y pervertido del grupo**

 **1) Esta ves no cometeré el error de la vez pasada y no te volveré a preguntar lo de la vez pasada... o al menos no hasta que tenga una vía de escape asegurada**

Vulcan: ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntaba confundido el robot. Estaba claro que no se acordaba el evento pasado.

 **2) Ey Vulcan. Si quieres te doy las llave de un robot Viuda negra simplemente, te pido que antes de eso dejes de ser pervertido.**

Vulcan: Yo no soy pervertido. Simplemente me gusta contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza femenina.

Comentaba el robot hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Fox: No digas estupideces pedazo de robot pervertido.

Aquello hizo reír al público.

 **3) ¿Por que nunca te crece el pelo? Estas como mi tío así.**

Vulcan: Pues la verdad...Ni idea.

Fox: Eso es porque somos robots. Y en tu caso no tienes capas capilares ni nada por el estilo.

Vulcan: Valla hombre ¿Entonces estaré calvo para toda la vida?

Decía el robot con una aura de depresión encima.

 **Para Night Ray o... okey no se que apodo ponerle:**

 **1) ¿Sabes que tu amor a Heart Fire seria considerado pedofilia? lo digo por que ella viene del futuro y en esa época de seguro que ya eres adulto**

Night: No se de que me hablas. Ella es solo una amiga, nada mas. Por no mencionar que posiblemente en esa época yo estaría muerto o así.

Mike: Y yo creo adivinar por que.

Respondía el alicornio azul con tono molesto, mientras un aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba de nuevo, provocando un gran temor en el unicornio temiendo su futuro.

 **2) ¿Si no recuerdas nada de tu pasado quien te cuida ?**

Night: Actualmente la patrulla. Estoy con ellos mientras me ayudan a encontrar mis recuerdos.

 **3) ¿Que opina Mike de tu amor hacia Heart Fire**

Night Ray iba a responder hasta que notó la mirada ensombrecida y ojos blancos brillantes, provocando un gran temor en el unicornio.

Night: Como ya dije antes...Ella y yo solo somos amigos. Nada mas.

 **Para Red Fire o mejor dicho la reina del fuego**

 **1) ¿Sabes eres el miembro de la patrulla que mas me gusta?**

Red: ¿En serio? No me digas.

Decía esta con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en el rostro. A White Shield no le agradó aquella pregunta.

 **2) ¿Tienes algún hobby que no sea el fuego o el SPA?**

Red: Pues si. Cuidar mi imagen por ejemplo ya que me gusta estar verdaderamente radiante. Tambien me gusta ver la puesta de sol ya que da cierto aire mágico al momento.

 **3) Y para la Madam deje que le de un regalo ( le agarra del casco y le da un beso ) espero que eso no haya echo enojar a su novio**

Red Fire se ruborizó un poco mientras White Shield estaba a punto de sacar sus cuchillas de energía para cargarse al invitado.

Reider: Bien. Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Bien amigo. Y gracias por venir.

Reider: A ti.

Reider fue a tomar su asiento y luego todo esperaron al siguiente invitado.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Nuestro siguiente invitado es nuestro amigo SCRITTORE PASSIONE.

Anunciaba el lobo y apareció dicho escritor con su OC personal del mismo nombre.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo y bienvenido.

SP: Igualmente amigo. Es un placer. Y como siempre tengo preguntas para este especial.

Silverwolf850: Pues adelante amigo.

 **¿Qué te inspiro para crear el personaje de Night Ray?**

Silverwolf850: Me inspiré en el personaje avatar que creas en el videojuego para la nintenso 3DS Fire Emblem Awakening. Pensé que un chico sin memoria y con poderes misteriosos sería un buen añadido al fanfic.

 **¿Cómo te las arreglas para escribir los capítulos tan rápido?**

Silverwolf850: Yo siempre sigo un horario fijo para escribir mis historias y nunca me las salto. Y siempre procurando eliminar cualquier distracción que me haga bajar el ritmo. A veces sin darme cuenta me pongo a tontear y tardo mas en escribir. Añadiendo el detalle que desde que ya no tengo mas capítulos en reserva, me lleva casi semana y media ya subir nuevos capítulos sobre todo por el hecho de que ahora son mas largos y mas trabajados.

 **¿Alguna vez has pensado en escribir un fic de romance? ¿O una obra de teatro?**

Silverwolf850: Amigo, no te voy a mentir. La verdad es que escribir historias románticas o teatro no son precisamente mi fuerte.

 **¿Por qué Vulcan es el único miembro de la patrulla que es calvo? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en darle un cabello? Yo sí.**

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Cuando diseñé a Vulcan, pensé que un tío fuerte le sentaría bien estar calvo, ya que eso le daría cierto aspecto de tipo duro.

Vulcan: ¿En serio? No lo había pensado yo eso.

Comentaba Vulcan mirándose en un espejo mientras estaba palpando su cabeza brillante y reluciente.

Silverwolf850: Por no mencionar que se pueden hacer chistes fáciles con su calvicie je, je, je.

Vulcan: Oye...

Se quejó molesto el robot mientras los presentes se rieron.

 **¿Por qué emparejar a Mike con Apple Bloom en vez de con Darkwing o con Rebeca?**

Silverwolf850: Para entonces Darkwing ni existía en mis futuros proyectos y yo ya tenía pensado emparejar a Mike con Apple Bloom.

SP: Bueno. Eso es todo. Esta vez ha sido corto.

Silverwolf850: De todos modos gracias por venir.

SP: Un placer.

Ambos amigos chocaron de pezuña/garra y SP tomó su asiento.

Silverwolf850: Nuestra siguiente invitada es una vieja amiga. Crepúsculo y Solsticio. Algunos posiblemente la recordareis con los nombres anteriores como Reinadraki o Layladraki.

Decía el lobo dando paso a Crepúsculo y Solsticio como su OC personal Reynadraki.

Crepúsculo y Solsticio: Hola precioso. Me alegro de verte hoy en este especial preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Igualmente hermosa. Yo también me alegro de que vinieras. Me imagino que tienes preguntas.

Crepúsculo y Solsticio: Claro precioso. Algunas que quería hacer.

Silverwolf850: Pues adelante.

Crepúsculo y Solsticio: OK precioso. Primero estas preguntas para ti.

 **¿Como piensas despedir al 2016?**

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Tal vez haga un capítulo especial o algo así. Aun falta para el fin de año pero me gustaría hacer algo especial para el momento.

 **¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escribiendo fics?**

Silverwolf850: Si no recuerdo mal empecé casi a finales del 2014. Aunque mis dos primeros fanfics ya los tenía escritos desde el principio. Lo hice así porque no estaba del todo seguro si sería capaz de hacer fanfics o no. Y al final se me han dado mejor de lo que esperaba je, je, je.

Se reía el lobo en la última parte.

 **¿Como te gusta MLP?**

Silverwolf850: Todo empezó cuando vi en una revista de canales que anunciaban dicha serie. Yo me puse a verla y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, me comenzó a gustar la serie, sus personajes, sus capítulos, sus canciones. Todo. Sin duda una de las mejores series que he visto nunca.

 **¿Que tipo de comida te gusta?**

Silverwolf850: Si algo me gustan son las patatas fritas como hamburguesas y pizzas de cuatro quesos. Algunas legumbres como garbanzos, arroz amarillo, lentejas, sopa de cocido (nosotros lo llamamos sopa de bolitas por su formar de pequeñas bolitas jejejeje), el queso. Algunas cosas diversas.

 **¿A que lugares has viajado?**

Silverwolf850: Al principio viajaba siempre a Benidord. Un sitio genial donde había playa y tiendas de todo tipo. Un parque conocido como Festilandia donde había todo tipo de atraciones y una zona con máquinas recreativas. Mi lugar favorito era el Otro Mundo de Jaime, un lugar genial donde iba todos los días a jugar a las recreativas que había allí. También tenía bar y restaurante donde podía tomar mi postre favorito de helado con chocolate, nata y nueves con una bola de helado en su interior. Una autentica delicia. Por desgracia me enteré hace poco en este mismo año del 2016 que dicho lugar se cerro y todo porque como hoy en día con tantas videoconsolas, las maquinas recreativas ya no cundían tanto. Una verdadera lastima, era mi lugar favorito de la ciudad.

Explicaba el lobo.

Silverwolf850: Después empezamos a viajar a otros lugares de España en cada verano. Torremolinos que para mi y mi familia fue un rollazo. Andorra que estaba justo al lado del territorio de Francia. Un buen lugar aunque había muchas cuestas. Jerez que es la ciudad conocida por sus caballos que sin duda fue bonito de ver, aun recuerdo los espectáculos de caballos con los cascabeles que hacían un sonido pegadizo. Andalucía donde teníamos un buen hotel de lujo y justo enfrente un Corte Ingles jejejeje. Galicia donde en vez de un hotel estuvimos en un pazo que era como una casa que fue genial. Lo malo que aun en verano llovía algunos días. Después de estar en Galicia nos fuimos al territorio de Portugal que fue interesante visitar otro país, el problema fue un poco el idioma allí pero bueno. Y también a Barcelona donde pude ver la estatua de Colon señalando América y el palacio de la Sagrada Familia. Recuerdo que en puerto vi a gente dando de comer a unas gaviotas y la gracia que me hizo cuando una se apoyó como si nada en la cabeza de un señor con gorra que estaba sentado en un escalón de dicho puerto y este no parecía importarle. El sitio estaba genial aunque lastima que allí todo estuviera tan caro. Nunca encontrabas un sitio libre para aparcar y casi siempre te tocaba hacerlo en un parkin donde allí una simple hora por lo menos cuesta entre dos o tres Euros. Recuerdo que en Barcelona visitamos hace tiempo el Templo de Monserrat que mira tu que casualidad, una colección de reclamos para aves que venía cada cierto tiempo al kiosco, venía un artículo y foto aérea de dicho lugar, me hizo bastante gracia aquello. Sin duda viaje a muchos sitios.

 **¿Te gusta leer o eres mas de acción?**

Silverwolf850: Me gusta leer libros y comic y sobre todo en fanfiction je, je, je. Y también me gusta la acción.

Crepúsculo y Solsticio: Bien. Gracias por responder. Ahora para Holy Blade:

Blade: Hombre. No me esperaba preguntas para mi pero por una preciosidad para ti, las que quieras.

 **¿Que tan bueno eres con la magia?**

Blade: Destaco bastante bien en magia, y desde mi entrenamiento con la matriarca Golden Star Blade, mis habilidades mágicas han mejorado enormemente.

 **¿Los Blade son muy antiguos?**

Blade: No sabría decir hasta cuanto. Creo que la familia Blade existe desde hace mas de 5.000 años y la matriarca es la mas antigua de la familia.

 **¿Que tipo de misiones realizas?**

Blade: Un poco de todo. Búsqueda de objetos o personas. Búsqueda y captura de criminales, investigaciones, detener amenazas. Cosas por el estilo.

 **¿Que opinas de Milicent Stuart?**

Blade: Ah si. La chica mitad pony mitad robot. Me acuerdo de ella. Una yegua increíble. Jamás había estado con una chica cyborg y debo decir que para mi fue una experiencia inolvidable.

 **¿Puedes satisfacer a dos yeguas a la vez?**

Blade: Y muchas mas preciosa. Ni te lo imaginas.

 **¿Cual seria la mejor experiencias que tendrías con una yegua y con quien? Puedo presentarte varias)**

Blade: Bueno je, je, je. Aguantar una sesión de todo un día con ella. Y posiblemente con mi amiga Pleasure Wish que je, je, je. Es toda una pedazo yegua que no veas.

Crepúsculo y Solsticio: Ya veo. Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: A ti amiga.

Crepúsculo y Solsticio volvió su asiento.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es nuestro amigo nickolas01.

Anunciaba el lobo dejando paso a nickolas01 que venía como su OC personal Nicola Benoit. Un alicornio de pelaje verde con machas negras en su cuerpo, ojos rojos y alas negras. Crin y cola larga negra. Cutie mark de "DX" de la lucha libre WWE.

nickolas01: Hola. Ya tenía yo ganas de llegar amigo.

Silverwolf850: Igualmente amigo.

Saludaron ambos amigos.

nickolas01: Bien. Estas son mis preguntas.

 **1.¿Villano favorito de la serie?**

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Chrysalis y King Sombra son buenos villanos. Y Tirek tampoco se queda corto precisamente.

 **2.¿Que te pareció la ultima película de Equestria Girl?**

Silverwolf850: No te voy a mentir. Sabría que habría magia pero. En ningún momento me esperé lo que iba a pasar al final. Fue de locura. De todos modos fue una buena película.

 **3.¿Tangananica o tanganana? (si no viste 31 minutos entonces no me respondas XDXDXD)**

Silverwolf850: Ni idea amigo.

 **4\. ¿Tomando el ejemplo de tu ultimo fic, ¿Te gustaría hacer un fic basado en otro fic y cual?**

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que tengo planes para el futuro donde intervendrían otros fanfics, pero eso ya se verá en su momento.

 **5.¿Me veo gordo en traje negro? (XDXDXDX)**

Silverwolf850: No. Es que el traje negro te hace muy abultado.

Ambos se rieron por el comentario.

 **6.¿Cuanto tiempo tienes pensado en estar en la pagina de Fanfiction?**

Silverwolf850: Mientra haya fanfics buenos seguiré en la página y trataré de hacer tantos fanfics como pueda. Amigo, sin duda me encanta esta página.

 **7.¿Has pensado en un crossover?**

Silverwolf850: Eso la respondí a otra pregunta anterior y cuando sea el momento, posiblemente sorprenda a muchos ya que creo que no lo hizo ningún otro autor antes lo que tengo planeado hacer en el futuro.

nickolas01: Bien. Esas eran mis preguntas. Gracias por responderlas.

Silverwolf850: A ti por hacérmelas.

Ambos amigos chocaron su pezuña/garra y el invitado se volvió a su asiento.

Silverwolf850: Y otra invitado es nuestro amigo Sheik Darkneus que aparece y desaparece como una pastilla de sacarina en un vaso de agua el tío.

Anunciaba el lobo y de una bomba de humo apareció el invitado como su OC personal Sheikdark.

Sheik Darkneus: Hola amigo ¿Como estas?

Silverwolf850: Estupendamente. Amigo. Desde luego eres difícil de encontrar. Ni con un GPS jejeje.

Sheik Darkneus: SI jejejeje. Es que en ocasiones ando algo ocupado.

Bromeaban ambos tras chocar su pezuña/garra.

Sheik Darkneus: Bueno. En mi caso son unas pocas preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Pues adelante amigo.

1.- Para Eye Fox

¿Sientes algo por Vulcan...? Lo dijo ya que me ha dicho Lis que (probablemente) sientes algo mas por el, y no lo dijo porque te gusta golpearlo por cada x estupidez, tontería, acto, etc.

En respuesta, el invitado recibió una flecha guante en toda la mitad de la cara que lo tumbó al suelo dejándolo con espirales en los ojos. Eye Fox tenía una vena hinchada en la frente mientras tenía su arco apuntando.

Silverwolf850: Amigo. No debiste haber preguntado eso.

Sheik Darkneus: Si...Tomando nota.

2.- Para Ghost

A ti te gustaría que los demás no se asustasen cada vez que ellos no te ven ¿Verdad?

Ghost: Pues si. La verdad es que me agradaría eso. En ocasiones resulta cansino que a veces la gente te tome por un fantasma o algo así.

Decía con cierto tono pesimista la pony fantasma.

3.- Para Mike

¿Que harías suponiendo si es que Night Ray anda con tu hija?

Mike: En tal caso. Él y yo tendríamos unas ..."palabras"...

Decía el alicornio azul con un tono serio haciendo que Night Ray se sintiera un poco nervioso y asustado a la vez.

Sheik Darkneus: Bueno. Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por venir.

Sheik Darkneus: De nada amigo. Y ahora...Técnica ninja...Evasión de humo...

Decía estos desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Pinkie Pie asustada gritó.

Pinkie: Ha desaparecido...

Gritaba asustada la pony rosa con los cascos sobre la cabeza. Pero luego se calmó y dijo.

Pinkie: Ah no. Está ahí.

Decía ahora la pony rosa señalando con su casco a Sheik Darkneus que estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla con los demás invitados.

Silverwolf850: Bien amigos. Eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias a todos mis amigos y seguidores por haber asistido a este especial. Os agradezco enormemente a todos por haber seguido tan fielmente mis fanfics como haber comentado en todos ellos. Vuestros comentarios en mis fanfics me animan a seguir adelante con todo esto y me hace saber que mis amigos y seguidores me apoyan hasta el final. Hasta la próxima.

Se despedía el lobo al igual que los presentes.


	67. Cap 65 Ingrediente Legendario 3º Parte

**Capítulo 65**

 **Ingrediente Legendario 3º Parte**

Lyndon: Y ahora, mi encantadora dama. Prepárate para oír una parte fascinante de esta historia. Llena de emoción, misterio, sorpresas, traiciones como grandes recompensas y...

Hablaba sobreactuando un poco el grifo, tratando de dar dramatismo, hasta que Jill cruzada de brazos y con expresión seria, le interrumpió.

Jill: Al grano por favor.

Le decía molesta la grifo. Lyndon que estaba de pie para dar mas emoción a su historia, volvió a sentarse, mientras con tono serio la respondió.

Lyndon: Vale, vale. Uf. Ya no se puede dar emoción a las cosas.

Jill: Tú solo cuenta lo que ha pasado en cuanto entrasteis en ese lugar y ya está.

Le decía con impaciencia la grifo. Lyndon volviendo con su sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia, la contestó.

Lyndon: Muy bien, linda. Lo haré. Tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

Decía esto el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En el otro mundo dimensional, tanto Mike como los otros estaban en el sitio completamente impactados cuando vieron lo que había emergido de aquel extraño portal.

Red: Esto...No puede estar pasando.

Ghost: Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, no me lo creería.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, enormemente sorprendidas ante lo que estaban viendo.

¿?: Esto...¿Hola?

Respondió la extraña figura que estaba delante de ellos. Era un pequeño potro blanco como la nieve incluyendo la corta crin. Ojos grises. No tenía cutie mark alguna. El potro miraba a la patrulla, hasta que en ese momento sonrío y exclamó.

Potro: ¡Hola, chicos! Me alegro de veros a todos.

Saludó alegremente el potro mirando a la patrulla como si les conociera de toda la vida. Mike miraba al potro con los ojos verdaderamente abiertos, mientras se decía para sí.

Mike: No...No puede. Esto tiene que ser una broma o algo así.

Darkwing, Rebeca, Sherrys, Lyndon no parecían comprender lo que pasaba. Primero la aparición del extraño potro blanco y segunda, las expresiones de sorpresa que tenían la patrulla.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué te pasa?

Rebeca: ¿Por qué tú y los otros tenéis esas expresiones de sorpresa?

Sherrys: Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma.

Comentaban éstos que no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mike no dijo nada, pero de repente el potro miró a las chicas y al gato y les preguntó.

Potro: ¿Quiénes sois vosotras? No os conozco de nada al igual que este alicornio azul. Aunque no entiendo el por qué, me resulta bastante familiar.

Preguntaba el joven potro, mirando más de cerca a Mike y examinándolo detenidamente a éste. Mike seguía estático sin saber que decir. Darkwing y los otros no parecían comprender nada, pero Mike y la patrulla si sabían quien era aquel potro. Solo que nadie se figuraba en absoluto aquella escena. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que el potro mirando a Red Fire, la preguntó a ella.

Potro: Red Fire ¿Dónde estamos y quién son las nuevas caras? En especial esa hermosa alicornio y la humana. Oh, sí, que bellezas.

Decía el joven potro sonriente, mirando muy detenidamente a ambas chicas.

Rebeca: Espera ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Red Fire?

Preguntó la humana. El potro mirando a la chica, la respondió.

Potro: Muy simple, belleza. Porque yo la construí como el resto de la Patrulla Redención. Soy Mike Bluer. Un placer.

Dijo de repente su nombre el pequeño potro. En ese momento, Darkwing, Rebeca se quedaron pasmados ante lo que acababan de oír y no pudieron evitar exclamar con un gran "¿¡QUÉEEEE...!?".

Dark Cloud: ¿Cómo?

Sherrys: ¿Este mocoso es Mike?

Lyndon: Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Ocelot mirando a Mike mayor, le comentó.

Ocelot: Mike. Este potro por lo visto eres tú. Cuando eras más joven.

Mike miraba atentamente a su yo pasado todavía sin creerse lo que veía. Así hasta que finalmente habló.

Mike: Sí. Este soy yo cuando era joven, mucho antes de sufrir mi metamorfosis en alicornio, pero no entiendo como es posible esto.

Comentaba el Mike mayor. El Mike joven escuchando las palabras del alicornio, le preguntó con curiosidad.

Mike Joven: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo sabes sobre la metamorfosis que sufriré en el futuro?

Mike no sabía que responder a su yo pasado. Al final respirando profundamente, le trató de explicar a su yo pasado.

Mike: Verás. Puede que esto te sorprenda un poco. Sobre todo cuando te cuente quién soy y mi historia. Y puede que te lleves una enorme sorpresa.

Mike joven al oír eso, soltó un soplido de aburrimiento y le contestó.

Mike joven: Créeme, amigo. Ha visto tantas cosas, que dudo mucho que puedas decirme algo que me deje sin habla.

Mike: Está bien. Verás. Soy Mike Bluer. O al menos tu yo futuro. Yo hace tiempo sufrí metamorfosis donde me convertí en un alicornio de alas de luz por la metamorfosis. Yo antes tenía miedo de convertirme en mi forma alicornio demoníaco, pero como he seguido el camino de la redención y la justicia, no fue así. Gracias a ello, me dediqué junto con mi patrulla a luchar por la paz y la armonía donde todos nos consideran héroes y protectores del mundo. Somos aclamados por el mundo entero donde todos nos admiran y nos respectan. Somos los ídolos de todo el mundo. En otras palabras, en esto te convertirás si sigues el camino del bien.

Un gran silencio se formó en el lugar, donde Mike joven se quedó mirando completamente estático a lo que había dicho su yo futuro. Nadie decía nada, hasta que finalmente el Mike joven preguntó.

Mike joven: ¿Me estás diciendo...que yo me convertiré en un alicornio como eres tú ahora?

Mike: Ehh...Sí.

Respondió sonriente Mike tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque una parte temía la reacción de su yo pasado al escuchar esa parte de su vida o futura vida. Poco a poco, una amplia sonrisa se iba formando en Mike joven,hasta que finalmente gritó.

Mike joven: ¡SÍIIIII...! ¡Esta es la mejor noticia que podían haberme dado nunca en toda mi vida!

Gritaba de plena alegría el joven potro, mientra saltaba alrededor del grupo (como la escena de Twilight cuando contó el origen de su marca de belleza a las CMC).

Mike: Mike...Esto...Chico...Mike joven...Ay. No se que decir...

Mike joven: ¡Sí...Sí...Sí...Sí...!

Decía el potro lleno de alegría. Los demás no podía evitar reírse ante la graciosa escena.

Mike joven: ¡No voy a convertirme en un alicornio demoníaco! ¡Voy a ser un alicornio grandioso! ¡Voy a ser un grande y fuerte como apuesto alicornio, que tendrá locas a todas las potra! ¡Es maravilloso...! ¡Es maravilloso...! ¡Es maravilloso...!

Gritaba sin parar lleno de alegría el potro, sin parar de saltar alrededor del grupo, mientras Mike mayor trataba de calmarlo.

Mike: Chico. Cálmate un poco. Mi madre ¿En serio yo era así antes?

Preguntaba el alicornio a su compañera Holy, donde la fénix no podía evitar reírse de la cómica escena.

Holy: Ji, ji, ji. Eso parece, querido.

Mike joven: ¡De todas las cosas que podían haberme pasado! ¡Esto es...Lo... mejor..Posible...! ¡Sí...Sí...SÍIIII...!

Gritaba emocionado el potro sin parar de brincar. Todo ello con los ojos cerrados. De un brinco tenía los ojos cerrados. Otro brinco y tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía. Otro brinco y ya no sonreía y tenía los ojos abiertos. Otro brinco y el potro se paró para mirar de reojo como los otros le miraban sin evitar reírse. El potro parándose en el suelo y con un ligero rubor en la cara y una sonrisa, trató de excusarse.

Mike joven: Je, je, je. Perdón. Me dejé llevar un poco por el momento. Je, je, je.

Respondía el joven potro con un leve rubor en la cara y poniendo un casco detrás de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por como acababa de actuar.

Fox: De todos modos, esto no explica que hace la versión joven de nuestro Mike aquí.

Decía Eye Fox señalando el detalle. Aquello captó la atención de los demás.

Bit: Ilógico. No puede haber dos Mike en el mismo momento y lugar.

Comentó el robot. El Mike joven reconoció la voz del robot grifo y ahí preguntó.

Mike joven: Bit ¿Eres tú? ¿Desde cuándo tienes cuerpo propio?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el joven potro, mirando muy detenidamente a Bit, ya que desde que recordaba, Bit nunca jamás tuvo un cuerpo propio. Ahí Vulcan le respondió.

Vulcan: Es verdad. Tú no lo sabes, porque todavía no viviste la parte de cuando el Imperio Ce...

No pudo terminar la frase Vulcan, porque Eye Fox le tapó la boca con el casco y molesta le dijo.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo! No le cuentes detalles del futuro al joven Mike. No conviene que sepa demasiado a tal punto que su futuro podría verse enormemente alterado.

Rebeca: Eye Fox tiene razón. Si este realmente es Mike de joven. No conviene que sepa demasiados detalles de su futuro.

Comentaba la chica seria y cruzada de brazos. Los demás la dieron la razón.

Sky: Bueno ¿Y qué hacemos con el joven Mike?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Mike mayor dijo.

Mike: No podemos dejarle aquí, ya que podría ser peligroso. Es mejor que nos acompañe y en caso de peligro, uno de nosotros se encargará de protegerlo.

Red: Sí. Y ahora hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Tenemos que llegar a nuestro destino. Arquímedes y sus seguidores nos han tomado mucha delantera y tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y reanudaron su marcha, siendo acompañados por el joven Mike. Durante la caminata, el pequeño Mike no paraba de preguntar.

Mike joven: Así que te dedicas a hacer heroicidades y todas esas cosas ¿No?

Mike: Así es.

Mike joven: Je, je, je. Yo siempre quise que la gente me viera como un héroe. Y ver que lo he conseguido, ahora me doy cuenta de que tendré un futuro brillante.

Comentaba alegremente el potro. Mike mayor sonriendo, comentó con cierta melancolía.

Mike: Sí. Más o menos tenía yo esa idea. Hasta que descubrí que había cosas más importantes que la gente te viera como un héroe.

Mike joven: ¿Y cuáles son?

Mike: Eso lo sabrás en su momento.

Mike joven: ¿Y la fénix que tienes en la grupa?

Holy: Soy Holy. Tu compañera. O la que tendrás en el futuro.

Respondía sonriendo la fénix. Mike joven no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Mike joven: Si habla. Que genial. Y dime. Las dos chicas que te acompañan...

Comentaba este señalando con la cabeza a Darkwing y Rebeca que caminaban a su lado. Mike mayor respondió.

Mike: ¿Sí, Mike..o joven Mike? Bueno. Como sea.

Mike joven: ¿Alguna de ellas será mi futura novia? Quiero decir. Por lo guapas que son las dos y todo eso.

Preguntó de repente el joven Mike. Aquello hizo ruborizar levemente a Darkwing y Rebeca, ya que no se esperaban una pregunta así. Mike mayor algo ruborizado también, le contestó.

Mike: No, no. Ellas solamente son amigas.

Mike joven: ¿En serio? Pues que raro. Si alguna de esas dos bellezas fuese mi novia, no la dejaría ir así como así je, je, je.

Respondía Mike joven mirando a las dos chicas mientras sonreía. Darkwing y Rebeca tenían ya un gran rubor en el rostro, ya que no se esperaban un comentario semejante por la versión joven de su amigo. Mike mayor mirando a Red Fire que estaba a su lado, la preguntó.

Mike: ¿En serio yo me comportaba así antes?

Preguntaba Mike un tanto confundido por la actitud de su yo joven. Red Fire sonriendo le respondió.

Red: ¿Cómo qué te comportabas?

Bromeaba la alicornio, mientras Mike la miraba feo por la insinuación. Medic que caminaba al lado de Lyndon, aprovechando que el camino podría ser largo, decidió conversar con él.

Medic: Oye, Lyndon. Ya que estamos ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu hermano?

Lyndon con tono serio, la respondió.

Lyndon: Éramos un equipo. Yo le daba un chivatazo del gremio de ladrones y él aparecía como si fuera su día de suerte.

Explicaba el grifo, pero luego puso una expresión tristes y con la mirada gacha, continuó hablando.

Lyndon: Pero un día apareció demasiado pronto.

Sky: ¿Justo cuando robabas al gremio de mercaderes?

Preguntó ahora Blue Sky, ya que desde hace tiempo supo de algunos de los robos de Lyndon. El grifo con tono serio y triste, respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Después de aquello, todos comenzaron a sospechar de mi hermano. Pensaron que él estaba implicado y por culpa de eso, le metieron en la cárcel.

Black: ¿Metieron en la cárcel a tu hermano?

Lyndon: Así es. Lo peor es que su esposa Eris piensa que yo tuve algo que ver con su arresto. Por muy rastrero que sea, jamás vendería a mi hermano, ni siquiera por ella. Por desgracia, ella no piensa lo mismo y mi hermano empieza a creerla.

Ocelot: Vaya, amigo. Eso si que es malo.

Comentaba Ocelot. Lyndon soltando un suspiro, dijo.

Lyndon: Por eso trató de reunir todo el oro que puedo. Para pagar la libertad de mi hermano.

Mike: Así que es eso lo que haces con el oro que consigues ¿No, Lyndon?

Comentaba Mike, ahora que descubría que hacía Lyndon con el oro. Desde hace tiempo, el grupo supo que Lyndon invertía su oro en algo, algo importante para él. Lyndon suspirando, respondió.

Lyndon: Así es. Les mando todo mi oro, pero de momento ellos no me contestan. Al menos logran mantenerse con ayuda del oro que les doy a éstos.

El grupo no pudo evitar sentir lastima del grifo. Ahora sabían que Lyndon no robaba para sí, sino para conseguir el dinero para liberaran su hermano. Incluso Blue Sky que no se fiaba en ningún momento de Lyndon, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el grifo.

Ghost: Vaya, Lyndon. Al contrario de lo que se podía pensar de ti en un principio, al final eres una buena persona si haces todo esto para ayudar a tu hermano.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! Jefe ¿Qué tal si cuando acabemos con todo esto de acabar con la dictadura de Arquímedes? ¿Tratamos de ayudar a Lyndon a liberar a su hermano?

Preguntaba el robot. Mike meditando por un momento, respondió sonriente.

Mike: No veo problema con ello.

Lyndon se quedó sorprendido al oír eso y exclamó.

Lyndon: ¡Esperad un momento! ¿En serio me vais a ayudar a liberar a mi hermano de la cárcel?

Preguntaba el grifo ladrón sin poder creérselo todavía lo que acababa de oír. Mike sonriendo, le contestó.

Mike: Claro, Lyndon. Es lo mínimo, ya que nos has estado ayudando desde el día que nos conocimos y aunque pudiste haberte ido en cuanto quisieras, no lo hiciste.

Medic: Luchaste a nuestro lado, aun cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo. Demostrando que eres un grifo de honor.

Night: Cierto, amigo. Lo justo es que te devolvamos el favor.

Sky: Aunque al principio tenía mis reservas contigo, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tienes más honor de lo que aparentabas al principio.

Heart: Tienen razón, Lyndon. Así que no te preocupes. Cuando esto acabe, te ayudaremos con lo de tu hermano.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Lyndon sintiera algo que jamás pensó que sentiría por nada ni por nadie. Algo que le había llegado muy a fondo de él mismo.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: ¿Estás llorando, acaso?

Preguntaba la grifo, ya que notó como si una lágrima estuviera a punto de salirse de los ojos del grifo.

Lyndon: No. Claro que no. Simplemente tengo algo en el ojo.

Respondió el grifo, limpiándose el ojo con una garra. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, recordar aquel momento de la historia, le emocionaban enormemente.

Lyndon: Bueno. A lo que estamos. Si no recuerdo mal, te estoy contando mi historia.

Respondió el grifo volviendo a su libro. Jill emuló una pequeña sonrisa, ya que notó en cierto modo, el grifo tenía un lado tierno.

 **Retornando historia.**

Lyndon: Yo...Yo. No puedo aceptarlo.

Respondía el grifo.

Ocelot: ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿No es tan divertido que cuando no lo estás robando?

Bromeaba el espadachín. Lyndon negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Lyndon: No. No se trata de eso. Es que...Sois...Sois...Tan nobles.

Rebeca: Tú también lo eres, Lyndon. A tu manera, pero lo eres.

Respondía sonriente la chica.

Mike joven: A todo esto ¿Quién es esa lindura pelirroja del moño?

Preguntaba el Mike joven señalando a Heart Fire. Mike mayor ahí no supo que responder.

Mike: Pues...¿Cómo explicarlo?

Respondía el alicornio. Justo en ese moment, cuando el grupo pasaba por el interior de un roca, el alicornio azul se paró.

Night: ¿Algún problema, Mike?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Mike no respondió de inmediato. El alicornio se quedó mirando a una pared rocosa unas extrañas marcas. Unas que parecían que tenían forma de espada. Ahí Mike dijo.

Mike: Este es el lugar.

Nadie comprendía a lo que se refería el alicornio.

Ghost: ¿A qué te refieres, Mike? ¿Qué quieres decir con el lugar?

Mike: Luego. Ahora tengo que hacer una cosa importante. Esperadme aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Decía el alicornio, acercándose a una parte de la roca interior donde había varias grutas. Ahí Mike sacó la Golden Tail y apuntando a dichas grutas, ahí alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Modo Platinun Tail!

La Golden Tail pasó a su forma avanzada y luego el alicornio fue apuntando con su espada a cada una de las grutas. El grupo miraba lo que hacía el alicornio.

Mike joven: ¿Qué hace?

Preguntaba la versión joven de Mike. Lyndon que estaba a su lado, respondió.

Lyndon: No tengo ni idea, chaval.

Sky: Sea lo que sea, espero que acabe pronto. No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

Comentaba el paladín. Mientras Mike seguía pasando la punta de la espada cada una de las grutas, hasta que pasando por una, la espada comenzó a brillar con un tono plateado luminoso.

Mike: Ésta es. Vamos, Holy.

Holy: Sí, Mike.

Ambos se metieron por la gruta. Sus amigos trataron de llamarlo.

Red: ¡Mike! ¿Qué haces?

Mike: Tranquilos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Respondía el alicornio. El grupo seguía sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo Mike, sin que diera el alicornio muchas explicaciones.

Mike seguía por la ruta sin dejar de apuntar con su espada hacia delante, cuyo brillo era cada vez mayor. Finalmente llegó a su destino.

Mike: Aquí es.

Dijo el alicornio viendo en la pared empotrada en ella varios trozos de metal plateado que sobresalía de ella. Dicho metal tenía un especie de aura mágica que desprendía un tipo de poder mágico.

Mike: Aquí es.

Holy: ¿Es eso, Mike? ¿Lo de la nota de hace años atrás?

Preguntaba la fénix. Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Y ahora tengo que buscar el trozo señalado.

Mike miraba por todos lados hasta que vio un trozo de metal plateado que sobresalía más que el resto. Mike empuñando la Platinun Tail, alzó su espada y de un tajo, logró cortar dicho metal. Mike la elevó con su magia dicho metal y sonriendo, comentó.

Mike: Sí. Es del mismo tamaño.

Dijo sonriente Mike, para luego usar sobre dicho metal un hechizo para reducir de tamaño y guardarla en su cazadora.

Holy: ¿Lo tienes?

Mike: Sí, Holy. Ahora volvamos con el grupo.

Dijo finalmente el alicornio. Más tarde, Mike volvió con el grupo.

Medic: ¿Qué has estado haciendo antes, Mike?

Preguntaba Medic.

Mike: Luego. Ahora tenemos que seguir el camino.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego surgió de la nada que iba directo hacia Mike joven. El potro se sorprendió y dicha bola le habría dado si Lyndon se hubiese lanzado para apartarlo del fuego y así salvarlo.

Mike joven: ¡Whoa! Por poco. Gracias, Lando.

Agradecía el potro. El grifo sonriendo, le respondió.

Lyndon: Un placer. Y es Lyndon.

Le corregía el grifo. El grupo se puso en alerta esperando cualquier otro ataque. En ese momento, de todas las grutas aparecieron soldados fieles a Arquímedes.

Soldado dragón: ¡Muerte a los enemigos del rey!

Gritó uno de los dragones, mientras empuñaba una lanza.

Red: Parece que nos toca pelea.

Vulcan: Genial. Hora de la bronca.

Mike: Mike (que raro suena decir esto a mi yo pasado). Ponte a cubierto. De esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

Le decía el alicornio a su versión joven de si mismo. El joven Mike sin querer apartarse, respondió.

Mike joven: ¡Eh! ¿Crees acaso que soy un peso muerto? Yo también se pelear y tengo esto conmigo.

Decía esto sacando un pequeño aparato circular con unas alas a ambos lados. El potro se lo puso en el pecho y fue rodeado por un traje desde cuello para abajo, cubriéndose por completo por dicho traje. El alicornio azul al ver eso, no pudo evitar decir.

Mike: Vaya. El Tecno Traje. Que recuerdos.

Comentaba Mike, sintiendo una gran nostalgia al ver su antiguo traje que no lo había vuelto a usar desde que se había convertido en alicornio. Ver dicho traje en la versión joven de sí mismo, le traía montones de buenos recuerdos.

Ocelot: eh, Mike. Me alegro de que recuperes tan buenos recuerdos, pero te recuerdo ahora que estamos en combate.

Decía Ocelot, disparando con sus pistolas contra los dragones.

Mike joven: No os preocupéis. Con mi tecno traje, les voy a dar una soberana paliza que no olvidarán en toda su vida.

Decía en cierto modo arrogante y con una sonrisa en su rostro. El potro velozmente se lanzó hacia un dragón y saltó hacia su cara arreándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo. Luego saltó hacia otro dragón y le dio una patada en el estomago que lo estrelló contra una pared.

Mike joven: ¡Toma ya! ¡Soy invencible! ¡No hay quien pueda conmigo!

Hablaba el potro, golpeando sin parar a los dragones. El joven Mike se sentía que nadie podría con él y que derrotaría a todos los dragones que se encontrase, pero un dragón le dio un fuerte cabezazo por la espalda que lo mandó volando.

Mike joven: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba el pequeño potro, mientras volaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Hasta que Mike mayor le cogió al vuelo.

Mike: ¿Estás bien?

Mike Joven: Eh...Sí...Estoy genial..

Respondía el potro con espirales en los ojos, pero enseguida recobró el sentido. Ahí el alicornio serio le dijo.

Mike: No te puedes lanzar sin pensar. Aunque poseas toda la fuerza del universo, eso no te garantiza que no puedes salir mal parado si no te concentras en la batalla.

Le explicaba Mike a su versión joven. El Mike joven contestó de forma afirmativa con la cabeza.

Mike joven: Eh. Sí. Tienes razón. Me he lanzado sin pensar.

Mike: Vaya. Que raro suena esto en que tenga que dar lecciones de como combatir a mi versión joven.

Mike joven: Y yo que reciba lecciones por parte de mi versión mayor.

Comentaron ambos y al final los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Así hasta que Heart Fire les llamó la atención.

Heart: Papá. Siento interrumpir vuestro emotivo encuentro, pero tenemos una pelea que ganar.

Decía este golpeando con su casco a un dragón, donde lo tumbó al suelo.

Mike: Eh...Sí. Tienes razón.

Mike joven: ¿Papá?

Preguntó confundido el potro, que no entendía como aquella alicornio llamaba papá a su versión futuro.

Mike: A su debido tiempo, joven Mike.

Decía esto Mike, dejando a su versión joven en un lugar seguro.

Night: Mike ¿Qué tal si dejamos las sutilezas de lado y sacamos la artillería pesada?

Le sugería Night Ray, creando éste una pared de cristal para detener a los dragones que iban hacia ellos.

Mike: Tienes razón. Hora del Bankai.

Y ahí portadores y fénix realizaron el Bankai, formando así sus poderosas armaduras elementales. Mike joven que lo estaba viendo todo, se quedó sorprendido y maravillado ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Mike joven: Que...pasada...¿En serio yo haré eso en el futuro?

Preguntaba el potro con brillos en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa de lo enormemente emocionado que estaba. Mike y los otros portadores del fénix asintieron con la cabeza y se lanzaron a combatir contra el enemigo.

En otro lugar. Por un camino en medio de grandes paredes de hielo, iban los trillizos escoltados por el Escuadrón Delta. El escuadrón los estaban guiando hasta su destino.

Phanton: Falta poco para llegar.

Decía el pony fantasma.

Urano: Menos mal. Pensé que no íbamos a llegar nunca.

Comentaba el dragón verde que antes sentía que no iban a llegar nunca.

Neptuno: Al menos tenemos buenos guías.

Minerva: Sí. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Urano: Es verdad. Sin vosotros, no habríamos llegado y mucho menos habernos librado de ese pesado de Black Horn.

Comentaban los trillizos, muy agradecidos al escuadrón por todo lo que les habían estado ayudando.

Piro: Como ya dijimos en su momento, no tenéis por que hacerlo. Solo cumplimos ordenes.

Respondió el alicornio de fuego con cierto tono serio y sin emoción alguna. Pese a ello, Minerva sonriendo, le contestó.

Minerva: Eso no quita el hecho de que os podamos dar las gracias por ayudarnos.

Piro Fire la miró. En ese momento no sabía que decir, ya que al igual que sus compañeros, no estaba habituado a recibir muestras de agradecimientos. Especialmente por su pasado.

Shadow Black: Ya llegamos.

Decía el bat pony y efectivamente. Llegaron a lo que parecía una escalera donde los conducía a una zona profunda, donde arriba se veía el cielo azul y algunas nubes. Abajo del todo en una zona llana estaba la entrada del templo. Todos bajaron por la escalera, pero cuando llegaron abajo, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

Minerva: Oh, no.

Decía la dragona, viendo que la entrada estaba cubierta por grandes trozos de hielo que bloqueaban por completo la entrada.

Urano: ¡No fastidies! La entrada está bloqueada.

Decía enfadado el dragón verde.

Neptuno: Tardaremos días en retirar todo ese hielo aun con nuestro fuego.

Decía también enfadado el dragón azul. Minerva se echó al suelo de rodillas con la vista perdida en la entrada.

Minerva: Ahora que lo encontramos. No podemos siquiera pasar.

Decía la dragona, sintiendo un gran pesar en su interior. Los trillizos se sentían indignados por lo ocurrido, todo ello siendo observados por el Escuadrón Delta. En ese momento, Adelia, Blue Star sacaron sus espadas de energía y se fueron acercando hacia donde estaban los trillizos, mientras estos últimos discutían.

Urano: Maldita sea. Esto me pone furioso.

Neptuno: No eres el único, hermano. Yo que ahora empezaba a creer que teníamos una posibilidad para derrotar a Arquímedes, se nos presenta esto.

Minerva: No...No puede ser. Esto no puede acabar así.

Los tres seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta de como se les iban acercando las dos yeguas. Cuando estuvieron cerca de los trillizos, las dos yeguas empuñando fuerte sus espadas. Los trillizos notaron eso.

Neptuno: ¿Pero qué...?

De improviso, las dos yeguas lanzaron sus ataques. Los trillizos cerraron los ojos esperando recibir el ataque, pero su sorpresa fue que no recibieron ataque alguno. Cuando se atrevieron a abrir los ojos, vieron que las dos yegua empuñaban las espadas en alto. Detrás de ellos donde estaba el hielo, en dicho hielo se formaron señales de corte afilado y cayeron grandes trozos de hielo.

Piro: Vamos. A quitar el hielo.

Ordenó el alicornio y el resto del escuadrón obedecieron. Todos fueron hacia el hielo mientras los trillizos veían lo que estaban haciendo estos. Piro Fire con su fuego, iba derritiendo las grandes proporciones de hielo, siendo ayudado por Vulcania que desde una lanzallamas que surgía de su espalda, echaba fuego contra dicho hielo. Toxic lanzaba sus cadenas contra trozos de hielo y tirando con fuerza, arrancaba varios trozos de hielo. Shadow Black lanzaba sus plumas afiladas, cortando trozos de hielo, mientras Phantom golpeaba los trozos que caían para reducirlos a polvo. Mistic con un disfraz de soldado con lanzallamas, derretía el hielo. Adelia y Blue Star seguía cortando hielo con sus espadas.

Los trillizos miraban asombrados la destreza del escuadrón para quitar los trozos de hielo como si nada.

Minerva: Es asombroso.

Urano: Es verdad. Es increíble lo bien que lo hacen. A este ritmo, despejaran la entrada en nada de tiempo.

Neptuno: ¿Qué os parece si les ayudamos?

Minerva: Muy buena idea, hermano.

Los tres hermanos asintieron y fueron a ayudar al escuadrón, retirando los trozos de hielo que había tirados por el suelo. Cada uno de los dragones cargaba con varios trozos de hielo, cosa que para el escuadrón, no paso desapercibido.

Piro: ¿Vosotros...Nos ayudaríais?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego un tanto confuso por las acciones de los trillizos. Los tres dragones sonriendo, respondieron.

Minerva: Pues claro. Estamos juntos en esto.

Neptuno: Vosotros nos ayudáis y nosotros os ayudamos. Así de simple.

Urano: Ayudarse mutuamente es lo que hacen los amigos.

Respondieron los tres dragones, mientras sonreían y seguían apartando hielo. Piro Fire se quedó pensativo.

Piro: Amigos...

Decía el alicornio, estando éste sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando eran el Escuadrón Mortal, cosas como la amistad y la confianza en los amigos no les interesaba nada en absoluto. Pero desde que empezaron a reformarse, ahora descubrían cosas nuevas que nunca habían experimentado antes como la amistad.

Tras casi 15 minutos de estar retirando hielo y nieve, finalmente la entrada estaba ya despejada.

Neptuno: La entrada está ya despejada.

Urano: ¡SÍIII...! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Bien por nosotros!

Minerva: Ahora nada puede impedir que lleguemos al gran poder.

Los trillizos estaban contentos de poder por fin entrar en el templo. Los tres pasaron por la puerta, pero enseguida notaron que el escuadrón no los acompañaba.

Minerva: ¿No venís?

Preguntaba esta. Blue Star ahí la respondió.

Blue Star: Aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos. Una magia muy antigua protege el templo de la entrada de cualquiera que no sea un dragón.

Shadow Black: Por lo que no os podemos acompañar.

Toxic: Mucho me temo que a partir de aquí, estáis solos. Lo sentimos.

Respondían los ponis a los trillizos.

Urano: Espera ¿Queréis decir que ahora tenemos entrar en este templo tan horripilante, completamente solos?

Les replicaba el dragón verde ante la idea de que no les podría acompañar el escuadrón al interior del templo.

Piro Fire: Lo sentimos. Como mucho, podemos salvaguardar la entrada para asegurarnos de que no os sigue ningún enemigo.

Neptuno: Algo bueno al menos.

Adelia: Lo único que podemos deciros, es que tengáis cuidado.

Les decía la espadachín. Minerva sonriendo, la respondió.

Minerva: La tendremos. Gracias.

Los trillizos entraron en el interior del templo, mientras el escuadrón se quedaba fuera vigilando.

Los trillizos caminaban por el largo pasillo y de vez en cuando tenían que lanzar algunas bolas de fuego al suelo para que iluminaran el camino. Los tres podían ver en las paredes varios jeroglíficos antiguos, siendo la mayoría de ellos relacionados con dragones. Una de ellas les llamó la atención.

Neptuno: ¡Eh! Mirad esto.

Decía el dragón azul llamando la atención de sus hermanos. Estos veían como su hermano señalaba con su garra una pintura antigua. En ella se veía una enorme figura oscura con forma de dragón, pero no se podía distinguir lo qué era.

Urano: ¿Qué representa eso?

Preguntaba el dragón verde. Minerva acercándose a la pintura, comentó.

Minerva: Yo como maestra, conozco algunas antiguas escrituras. Esta habla del temible dragón Bahamet.

Urano: ¿El Dragón de la Destrucción?

Minerva: Así es. Cuentan que cuando llegó al mundo, solo sabía causar muerte y destrucción y que nadie estaba a salvo de él. Según la historia, Lunarian empleando el mismo poder legendario que presuntamente se guarda en este templo, logró derrotarlo.

Neptuno: El poder legendario. Ojala podamos obtenerlo nosotros también para liberar a nuestro pueblo.

Comentaba el dragón azul con la esperanza de poder encontrar el poder divino y usarlo para ayudar a Mike y a los otros para liberar el reino de Draconem. Minerva con cierta actitud y sonrisa optimista, respondió.

Minerva: Seguro que lo lograremos. Y ahora vamos. Tenemos que seguir.

Decía Minerva a sus hermanos y los tres reanudaron su marcha.

Fuera del templo, el Escuadrón Delta seguía vigilando la entrada sin moverse en absoluto, hasta que sintieron algo.

Piro: ¿Sentís eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego. El resto del grupo asintieron.

Toxic: Mucho me temo que ese tipo se acerca.

Decía el pony terrestre. Phantom lo confirmó.

Phantom: Mis sensores detectan su presencia. Es muy probable que acabe llegando al templo.

Blue Star: Deberíamos ocuparnos de él, para así asegurarnos de que no ataquen a nuestros protegidos.

Piro: De acuerdo pues. Vamos, escuadrón.

El escuadrón al completo abandonaron el lugar del templo, para ocuparse de la amenaza próxima que vendría.

Sobre la desolada zona de hielo estaba Black Horn en su forma de dragón, volando por el cielo tratando de localizar a los trillizos. El dragón quería ese poder para sí. Si se hacía con tal poder, podría usarlo para acabar con sus odiados enemigos que exterminaron a su raza, entre ellos Magma y Arquímedes. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguirlo e incluso a matar a todo aquel que se le cruzase en su camino. No permitiría que nada ni nadie interfiriese en sus planes. El sabía que los trillizos buscaban también el antiguo poder divino. Al principio pensó en eliminarlos, pero luego consideró que sería más practico dejar que ellos encontraran primero el lugar donde podría estar dicho poder y luego iría él a por dicho poder para conseguirlo para sí.

Black Horn: Vamos ¿Dónde os habéis escondido?

Se preguntaba el dragón, hasta que en ese momento sintió algo y se apartó para esquivar un disparo. El dragón miró abajo y vio a Eye Falcon apuntándole con un rifle avanzado de francotirador.

Black Horn: Vaya. Parece que tenemos visita.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eye Falcón volvió a disparar, pero esta vez el dragón la esquivó y contraatacó lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia donde estaba el unicornio. Eye Falcon saltó al suelo a gran altura para evitar el ataque de la bola de fuego. Black Horn aterrizó en el suelo para darle caza mejor, pero en ese momento, varios montículos de nieve se deshicieron, revelando al resto del escuadrón que tenía completamente rodeado al dragón.

Piro: ¡Ahora!

Gritó el alicornio de fuego, lanzando un gran chorro de fuego. Adelia disparó con una escopeta de doble cañón, Phantom un rayo de hielo, Shadow Black disparó sus plumas, Vulcania disparó desde un poderoso cañón de energía que surgía de su espalda, Mistic con un disfraz de cañonera galáctica con cañón de energía, disparo un gran rayo de energía, Toxic desde los brazos de su armadura, disparó un sin fin de misiles, Blue Star cargó energía en su espada y lo lanzó en forma de onda cortante hacia delante, Eye Falcon volvió a disparar desde su rifle.

Todos los ataques dieron en el blanco, formando así una gran explosión. Del humo formado, surgió Black Horn lanzándose hacia Piro Fire tratando de aplastarlo con su puño, pero el alicornio se tele transportó para evitarlo, haciendo que el dragón golpeara el suelo helado, formando un gran temblor al mismo tiempo que destrozaba el hielo de alrededor. El dragón mirando ahora al escuadrón les gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Decidme dónde están esos tres dragones y os perdonaré la vida!

Exigía el dragón que quería saber dónde estaban los trillizos, ya que sospechaba que donde estuvieran éstos, estaría también el lugar donde estaría el gran poder. El escuadrón poniéndose en guardia, le respondieron.

Piro: Olvídalo.

Adelia: Ellos están bajo nuestra protección y no vamos a dejar que les toques.

Respondieron éstos. Aquella respuesta no le gustó nada al dragón negro y rugiendo de furia, les gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Como queráis! ¡Vais a morir aquí mismo!

El dragón lanzó un gran chorro de fuego que obligo al escuadrón a ponerse a cubierto. Piro Fire voló alto y lanzó su propio ataque de fuego contra el dragón, donde el enorme reptil se cubrió con el brazo para protegerse. Aprovechando que estaba distraído con el alicornio, Adelia armada con su escopeta, corrió hacia el dragón y se deslizó por el hielo de entre las piernas del dragón. Mientras se deslizaba, disparaba su escopeta de doble cañón varias veces contra el dragón donde lo molestaba bastante. Una vez al otro lado, Adelia tuvo que rodar por el suelo para evitar ser aplastada por el coletazo que le mandó el dragón contra ella.

El dragón lanzó su puño contra Piro Fire, donde el alicornio trató de protegerse con una barrera de fuego, pero el dragón golpeó con tanta fuerza la barrera, que lo mandó volando al alicornio con la barrera incluida.

Vulcania desde un saliente de hielo, disparó desde un lanzacohetes un misil contra el dragón, pero el dragón ladeó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque y luego pisó con fuerza el suelo, creando una grieta que avanzaba hacia donde estaba Vulcania. La yegua no tuvo tiempo de salir de ahí y donde estaba, se rompió en pedazos a sus pies y se fue cayendo. Black Horn fue directa hacia ella dispuesto a destrozarla, pero antes de que el puño con que pretendía golpearla llegara a su destino, Vulcania fue agarrada por las cadenas de Toxic y la apartó del ataque.

Tras dejar a Vulcania al suelo, Toxic con sus cadenas, se desplazo hacia donde estaba el dragón y ahí disparó sus misiles de brazos contra dicho dragón, impactando varias veces contra él. Pese a los misiles, el dragón no parecía debilitarse en ningún momento y se lanzó a atacar al pony ninja. Toxic se desplazaba con sus cadenas a una agilidad pasmosa, evitando los ataques que lanzaba furioso el dragón.

Blue Star que estaba en un saliente, cuando vio que el dragón pasaba justo debajo de ella, saltó por detrás de su espalda. El dragón al notarlo, se sacudía de un lado a otro tratando de quitársela de encima a la yegua, pero la yegua estaba bien agarrada y con su espada golpeaba una y otra vez la espalda del dragón. Así hasta que el dragón se echó para atrás al suelo para aplastarla. Blue Star tuvo que saltar para evitar ser aplastada por el dragón.

Black Horn: ¡Ya estoy harto de tonterías!

Gritó furioso el dragón que había decidido dejarse de tonterías y actuar en serio.

A gran velocidad, se lanzó hacia donde estaba Piro Fire y Shadow Black y agarró a ambos con sus garras antes de que éstos pudieran hacer algo. El dragón descendió y estrelló a ambos ponis contra el suelo. Mistic disparaba rayos mágicos contra el dragón, mientras el dragón se cubría con sus brazos. Black Horn se lanzó hacia la yegua, pero unas cadenas lanzadas por Toxic lo detuvo y ahí trató de retenerlo. Por desgracia, la fuerza del dragón era muy grande y de un fuerte tirón, hizo que Toxic fuera arrastrado hacia él y fue agarrado por el dragón con su garra. Mistic convertida en tigre, saltó hacia el dragón, pero Black Horn golpeando a la yegua usando a Toxic a modo de porra y ambos ponis cayeron al suelo.

Adelia saltaba de una plataforma a otra disparando su escopeta contra el dragón, mientras el reptil se cubría con su garra para protegerse de los disparos. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, Adelia saltó y sacando su gran espada de dos cascos, trató de golpearlo. El dragón puso su brazo por delante provocando que la yegua cortara parte del brazo y enterrando parte de su arma contra dicho brazo, provocando algo de sangre en dicho dragón. Black Horn lanzó su otro brazo con el puño cerrado, golpeando a la yegua y mandándola contra una pared de hielo dejándola enterrada ahí. Segundos después, el brazo dañado del dragón se sanó por completo

Black Horn: Estupidos. Antes estaba jugando con vosotros, pero ahora os voy a destruir.

Se jactaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Piro Fire que se había levantado, le respondió desafiante.

Piro Fire: No acabarás con nosotros tan fácilmente, monstruo.

Decía el alicornio, mientras volaba a media altura y se formase fuego alrededor de él. Ahí el alicornio gritó.

Piro: ¡Fénix de la Llama Negra!

Las llamas se tornaron en negras y adoptando forma de fénix llameante de gran tamaño, donde el alicornio estaba dentro de dicha ave. Acto seguido, Piro se lanzó hacia el dragón donde el gran reptil hizo los mismo. Ambos chocaron, formando una explosión de fuego de gran magnitud.

Black Horn retrocedió unos metros por la explosión, pero Piro Fire que se llevó la peor parte del choque, cayó al suelo adolorido. Black Horn iba a atacarlo de nuevo, hasta que unos disparos láser al suelo detuvieron su marcha. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

White: Unos robots frío como el hielo.

Se oía la voz de White Shield que fue captado por todos los presentes. Ahí todos vieron descender a White Shield que volaba con sus alas de la armadura, mientras el unicornio seguía hablando.

White: Unos robots que son incapaces de mostrar emoción alguna y mucho menos sentimientos. Unos robots tan mortíferos y despiadados, arriesgando sus vidas por otros. Reconozco que el programa de rehabilitación creado por el doctor Phalax ha dado un resultado sorprendente.

Comentaba el robot unicornio que no podía evitar reconocer que el Escuadrón Delta se había comportado mejor de lo que esperaba. Piro Fire levantándose, le preguntó sin mirarle siquiera.

Piro: ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La protección de los trillizos es nuestra misión.

Decía el alicornio de fuego, que no mostraba demasiado entusiasmo con la presencia del unicornio. White Shield tocando al fin el suelo, contestó.

White: Pero el mío es también la de proteger a mis aliados.

Dijo esto el unicornio, activando de nuevo sus alas y volando a toda velocidad hacia el dragón. Alzó sus brazos convirtiéndose en ametralladoras y disparó un sin fin de balas contra el dragón, donde este último se cubría con sus brazos. Cuando el unicornio estuvo cerca, el dragón trató de golpearlo, pero el unicornio voló bajo para esquivar el ataque. Mientras pasaba, White Shield lanzó sus látigos dentados, atrapando el brazo del dragón y una vez al otro lado, tiró con fuerza para derribarlo al suelo. Una vez con el dragón echado al suelo, el unicornio tras recoger sus látigos, activo sus cuchillas de energía de su armadura y se lanzó dispuesto a acabar con él, pero el dragón rápidamente alzó su brazo y le agarró de la cabeza al unicornio para lanzarlo contra una pared de hielo. Black Horn se lanzo hacia donde estaba el unicornio, golpeando con dureza con su cabeza, rompiendo la pared de hielo en pedazos y el unicornio saliera volando para caer al suelo rodando unos metros.

El unicornio se levantó adolorido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar de pie. Black Horn voló hacia él con intención de matarlo, pero Piro Fire se interpuso en su camino lanzando una intensa llamarada contra el dragón. Por desgracia, aquello no lo detuvo y el dragón negro llegando hasta el alicornio, le golpeó con su puño y lo mandó hacia donde estaba White Shield.

Piro: ¡Maldito! ¡Ese dragón lo va a pagar!

Decía bastante enfadado el alicornio, mientras se levantaba de nuevo y cargando de nuevo de llamas para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. White Shield trató de detenerlo.

White: ¡No, espera!

Pero el alicornio no le hizo caso y como un cometa, voló hacia el dragón. Una vez que lo tuvo cerca, lanzó un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas llameantes contra el dragón. Por desgracia, Black Horn los bloqueaba todos con sus brazos y cuando el alicornio trató de lanzar un directo, donde el dragón se apartó y ahí le dio un duro golpe con su cola que lo derribó al suelo de nuevo junto con White Shield.

White: ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escuchar? Lanzarse sin pensar no es la solución. Debemos idear un plan.

Le trataba de decirle el unicornio. Pese a ello, Piro Fire no parecía dispuesto a escucharle.

Piro: Yo y mi escuadrón podemos ocuparnos de esto.

White: Te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo bando.

Piro: Sí. En el bando perdedor.

Respondió con sarcasmo el alicornio. Pese a ello, White Shield no se rindió y le comentó a Piro Fire.

White: Se que tenemos nuestro pasado, pero ahora mismo es nuestra misión lo que importa. Así que si queremos vencer a ese monstruo, tenemos que actuar unidos.

Le decía de forma seria y decidida el unicornio, tratando de razonar con Piro Fire. El alicornio al principio no quería aceptar, pero tuvo que reconocer que no tenía más elección que darle la razón.

Piro: Muy bien, valeroso líder ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Volviendo en el plano dimensional, Mike y su grupo que habían logrado despachar con todos los dragones soldados que les habían emboscado, volvieron a reanudar su marcha. Todos aceleraban su marcha, ya que su combate contra los dragones pese a haber sido bastante fácil, les hizo perder mucho tiempo.

Mike joven: Eso que habéis hecho con los fénix ha sido una completa pasada. Ha sido sin duda genial. Primero los fénix fusionando con vosotros, sacando de ellos poderes mega alucinantes. Los chicos de la patrulla con armas y habilidades nuevas. La paliza que se llevaron esos dragones. Ha sido bestial.

Comentaba emocionado el joven potro sin parar de correr con su tecno traje al lado de Mike y compañía. Sobraba decir que el joven potro estaba enormemente emocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Mike mayor en cambio, pensaba para sí diciendo "¿En serio yo era así antes?".

Mike: Me alegro de que te gustara, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Es cuestión de tiempo que Arquímedes y los suyos hayan llegado hacia la tumba del alidrake.

Comentaba Mike preocupado de que Arquímedes y los otros llegaran al lugar antes que ellos. Ahí el Mike joven preguntó.

Mike joven: ¿Por qué es tan importan la sangre de ese tal alidrake?

Dark: Porque la sangre forma parte de un hechizo para convertir dragones comunes en poderosos dragones de obsidiana.

Rebeca: Una poderosa raza de dragones que hacen parecer a las demás razas de dragones hasta inferiores.

Mike joven: Carai ¿Y para qué querría eso ese tal Arquímedes?

Preguntaba el potro sorprendido ante lo que acababa de oír. Ahí Heart Fire le contestó.

Heart: Para conquistar el mundo. Lo normal.

Al oír eso por parte de la alicornio, el potro puso una expresión de "Como no" y de molestia, a la vez que decía.

Mike joven: Como no. Todos los dictadores malvados y locos siempre se empeñan o en conquistar el mundo o en destruirlo ¿No podrían alguna vez dedicarse a..? No sé...¿Montar una fiesta o un jacuzzi por el estilo donde todos lo pasemos bien?

Vulcan: Ya ves. Cosa de malvados.

Sherrys: Lo normal en estos casos.

Comentaban el robot y el gato. El grupo seguía corriendo por los enrevesados caminos para llegar a su destino, una enorme roca que sería en cierto modo el centro de todo. Dicha roca era con forma de rombo con las paredes lisas. El grupo esperaba llegar a tiempo, pero por desgracia para ellos, Arquímedes y sus seguidores estaban ya dentro.

En el interior del templo, Arquímedes y los suyos tras caminar por una serie de pasillos y puertas, llegaron a su destino. El interior de una gran sala adornada con tres estatuas que representaban a los tres grandes reyes dragones. En el centro había un especie de ataúd o sarcófago de piedra.

Arquímedes: Eso tiene que ser. La tumba del alidrake legendario. Por fin.

Sonreía de forma perversa el dragón, donde sin pararse a pensar en nada, fue rápidamente hacia la tumba donde presuntamente estaría el alidrake legendario. El dragón agarró la tapa con sus garras y la levantó de golpe, tirandola por ahí sin importar de que si se rompiera en pedazos o no. Luego miró su interior con una sonrisa perversa al haber llegado a su objetivo. Dicha sonrisa desapareció de golpe de su rostro.

Doomeye: ¿Algún problema, majestad?

Preguntaba Doomeye, mientras se acercaba junto con varios soldados, quedando dos para salvaguardar la entrada de la sala. Arquímedes con expresión de no poder creérselo, respondió.

Arquímedes: ¡No hay nada!

Doomeye: ¿Cómo dice?

El unidrake se acercó y miró el interior de la tumba esperando ver el cuerpo o al menos los restos del alidarke legendario. Su sorpresa fue ver que no había absolutamente nada dentro.

Doomeye: Vaya. Parece que realmente no hay nada.

Comentaba el asesino con total tranquilidad. Arquímedes miraba a toda prisa por todo el interior de la tumba, esperando encontrar algo, pero no había absolutamente nada. Pasaba su garra en busca de cualquier mecanismo oculto o trampilla, pero no halló absolutamente nada. Aquello lo puso verdaderamente furioso el dragón rojo.

Arquímedes: ¡No hay nada, maldita sea! ¿De qué ha servido hacer todo esto para que al final no esté la maldita sangre esa? ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba completamente dominado por la ira el dragón, al ver que no había ni cuerpo del alidrake y mucho menos su sangre. En un arranque de ira, adoptó su forma titán y con sus garras, arrancó el sarcófago del suelo y lo lanzó con furia contra una de las estatuas donde la destrozó por completo. El dragón rugía completamente furioso, mientras sus soldados retrocedían asustados ante la furia de su rey. Doomeye en cambio, se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que su vista se centró en el lugar donde Arquímedes había arrancado el ataúd, había una hueco en ella y una especie de cofre blanco con bordes dorados. Ahí Doomeye con su magia la sacó y abrió el cofre revelando su contenido. Ahí sonriendo maliciosamente, le dijo a Arquímedes.

Doomeye: ¿Sabe, reyecito? Creo que al final no ha sido todo una perdida de tiempo.

Arquímedes no decía lo que quería decir el unidrake, hasta que Doomeye sonriente, dejó el cofre en el suelo con la tapa abierta, revelando que en su interior había un especie de cristal con sangre roja en forma de esfera en su interior. La furia del dragón cambio a una de satisfacción, ya que sabía lo que era.

Arquímedes: Sí. No hay duda. Es la sangre del alidrake legendario ¡Al fin es nuestra!

Celebraba el dragón a punto de coger con su garra la sangre, hasta que dicho momento fue interrumpido cuando los dos dragones que vigilaban la entrada, aparecieron volando por el aire y estrellándose contra la pared contraria.

Mike: ¡Alto ahí, bellaco!

Gritaba Mike tratando de sonar heroico junto con su patrulla. El grupo miró a Mike ante lo que acababa de decir.

Dark: ¿Alto ahí bellaco...?

Rebeca: ¿En serio, Mike?

Preguntaban ambas chicas ante la frase tan cutre que su amigo había dicho. Mike dándose cuenta de que en parte había dicho una frase un tanto ridícula, las respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Es que no he tenido tiempo de preparar una frase mejor.

Dark: Podrías haber dicho algo así como..."Ha llegado la hora de morir"...

Rebeca: O también "Ha llegado el día de vuestra sentencia".

Le decían ambas chicas. Mike ya algo molesto por las insinuaciones de ambas chicas, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Muy bien. Pues la próxima vez dirigís vosotras.

Dark: Oh, no...

Rebeca: De eso nada..

Respondieron ambas chicas alzando sus brazos en señal de que ahí no querían meterse en aquello. Arquímedes mirando furioso a éstos, dijo.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea. Esperaba que los soldados que dejé atrás se ocuparan de vosotros. No importan. Os destruiré aquí y ahora.

Decía el dragón aun en su forma titán. El grupo se puso en guardia, incluyendo Mike joven.

Mike joven: A ver si me aclaro. Esos de ahí son los malos ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el potro. Night Ray le contesto.

Night: Así es. Esos tipos son los que tantos problemas causan.

Mike joven: Perfecto. Entonces ya se a quienes zurrar.

Decía el potro con una sonrisa de confianza y avanzó unos pasos, así hasta que Mike con su ala de luz, le cortó el paso y le dijo a su homólogo joven.

Mike: Quédate atrás. Esto es demasiado peligroso para que un novato sin apenas experiencia, se meta en ella.

Le decía Mike a su versión joven. La versión de él no mismo no estaba de acuerdo y rápidamente le contestó.

Mike joven: ¡Eh! No me trates como si fuera un potro indefenso. Puedo pelear por mí mismo y lo voy a demostrar ahora.

Dijo esta pasando por debajo del ala de Mike y antes de que pudiera evitar el mayor, el Mike joven se lanzó hacia nada menos que Doomeye.

Mike: ¡No, Mike! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Mike joven empleando el poder del tecnotraje, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Doomeye. El unidrake no se movió en absoluto, simplemente se quedó parado en el sitio con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike joven: ¡Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo!

Gritaba el potro que cuando lo tuvo al alcance, saltó hacia el asesino y lanzando un puñetazo volador, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo por completo como un fantasma para sorpresa del potro.

El potro no pudo detener el impulsó y se dio de morros contra la pared. Luego cayó de espaldas al suelo aturdido.

Mike joven: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado? Le he atravesado como un fantasma...

Comentaba el potro, todavía en el suelo tumbado boca arriba sin comprender bien que había pasado. Doomeye apareciendo por detrás del potro y con una sonrisa maligna, le decía a éste.

Doomeye: Eres muy valiente para tu corta edad, jovencito, pero a la vez muy estupido ¿En serio crees que un potro con un traje ridículo podría tocarme a mí, al gran señor del relámpago? Ahora te toca pagar por tu estupided.

Decía malvadamente el unidrake, alzando éste su casco y creando una garra eléctrica con intención de matar al potro. Mike joven rápidamente se levantó y formó su nano escudo para protegerse, confiando que así no le llegaría a tocar. Esperanza que se esfumó cuando vio que el unidrake atravesó con su garra como si nada el escudo como si fuera de papel. El potro asustado al tener la muerte próximo, cerró los ojos esperando su final. Por fortuna no llegó nunca.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, vio que Lily con sus garras convertidas en tierra y roca, había parado el ataque del asesino. Mike mayor apareció a su lado y cogiendo al potro, se tele transportó de nuevo a la entrada de la sala.

Doomeye: Mira tú por donde. Si es esa pequeña lagartija que estuve a punto de aplastar antes en Arabia Sentada.

Decía con burla el asesino, mientras empujaba su garra con que trataba de golpear a la dragona. Lily mirando bastante enfadada el asesino mientras se mantenía en el sitio, le contestó.

Lily: Condenado accidente de pony dragón. Ahora si que te las pienso devolver todas juntas.

Decía la dragona, empujando con fuerza al asesino para alejarlo de ella. El asesino sacando sus pistolas, la contestó con una sonrisa perversa.

Doomeye: Je, je, je. Eso se verá, niña.

El asesino comenzó a disparar sus pistolas, mientras la dragoncilla esquivaba los disparos con ágiles movimientos.

Arquímedes: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Dragones atacad!

Ordenó el dragón rojo y los soldados que estaban con él, se prepararon para luchar contra la patrulla.

Ocelot: Chicos. Tenemos juerga.

Decía Ocelot, sacando sus pistolas haciéndolas girar sobre sí mismas por un momento, para luego empuñarlas.

Ghost: Como no. Nunca resolvemos un conflicto de forma pacífica.

Decía la pony fantasma de forma pesimista, mientras se ponía el casco Quinectic y sacaba la Hoja de la Parca, activando sus cuchillas láser de dicha arma.

Vulcan: Yo lo prefiero así. Me gusta pelear.

Decía sonriente y animado Vulcan, mientras éste se ponía los Puños de León.

Mike volviendo a la entrada con su yo joven, el Mike mayor muy molesto, le dijo a su yo pasado.

Mike: ¿En qué estabas pensando para lanzarte así como lo has hecho? ¡Te podrían haberte matado, por no decir que has puesto en peligro al grupo entero!

Le decía de forma muy enfadada a su yo joven. El potro al ver lo enfadado que estaba su yo mayor, agachó la cabeza y le respondió.

Mike joven: Yo...Lo siento. Creí...Creí que con el tecnotraje, me bastaría para dar una buena paliza a todos ellos y así salvar el día.

Decía con mucha pena el potro. Mike aun molesto, le dijo a su yo pasado.

Mike: Mira. Aunque tengas la tecnología más poderosa o los poderes mágicos más fuertes, eso no garantiza siempre la victoria. Tienes que hacer las cosas, sabiendo muy bien lo que haces y tener en cuenta que cualquier acto tiene sus consecuencias.

Le decía Mike a su yo pasado, aunque en parte le resultaba raro darle lecciones a la versión joven de sí mismo. El potro al escuchar aquellas palabras, se desanimó aun más y dijo.

Mike joven: Supongo que tienes razón. Supuse que con mi tecnología avanzada y con los tecnohechizos que yo mismo he creado...Llegue a pensar que nada ni nadie podría pararme y así poder luchar por el bien del mundo. No pensé bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Tras decir eso, la expresión de Mike pasó de estar enfadada a una expresión seria y casi sintiendo lastima por su versión joven de sí mismo. En ese momento. recordó como antes de sufrir su metamorfosis, se creía que toda su tecnología avanzada que él mismo creaba, podría arreglar las cosas. Y cuando sufrió su metamorfosis en alicornio y adquirió todo el poder abrumador que tenía ahora, llegó a incluso a pensar que era prácticamente invencible, que no habría reto que él no pudiera superar. Pronto pasó por experiencias que le hicieron darse cuenta que no importaba lo poderoso que fuera. Siempre habría retos que él no pudiera superar, al menos no solo. Por esa razón, siempre se entrenaba duro. Para ser más fuerte y poder así superar los retos que se le presentasen.

Al final el alicornio soltó un suspiro y le dijo.

Mike: Sé lo que es eso. Ya pasé por ello, hasta que a las malas aprendí que si llegas a pensar que has llegado a la perfección y que nada ni nadie puede detenerte, estás condenado al fracaso.

Mike joven: ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es. Por lo que te comprendo perfectamente.

Ambos sonrieron tras sincerarse el uno al otro. Luego Mike alicornio le dijo al potro.

Mike: Bien. Ahora ponte ha cubierto y deja a los profesionales trabajar. Quien sabe, quizás aprendas algo del mejor. Es decir yo.

Decía este adoptando una pose y actitud presumida, haciendo reír a su versión joven.

Mike joven: Je, je, je. Vale. Lo intentaré.

El potro se puso a cubiert,o mientras Mike se unía a su grupo para enfrentarse a Arquímedes y sus seguidores, para así tratar de evitar que se hicieran con la sangre del alidrake.

Volviendo con los trillizos, éstos seguían por los pasillos del templo de la Forja de Hierro.

Urano: Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando. Ni siquiera sé si llegamos a algún lado.

Comentaba el dragón aburrido de tanto caminar. Minerva en ese momento, captó algo al final del pasillo.

Minerva: Mirad. Una luz.

Aquello animó a los trillizos a correr rápidamente hacia aquella luz. Los tres llegaron ahora a una sala de tamaño medio y en la pared opuesta había una estatua de una dragona femenina teóricamente representando a Lunarina, la diosa de los dragones. En sus garras se piedra sostenía una plato de piedra donde encima de ella estaba una especie de esfera de luz donde se movía unas luces blancas en su interior como si agua se tratase. Esto último era lo que más llamaba la atención de los trillizos.

Neptuno: ¿Eso es?

Minerva: Sí. El gran poder divino. Existe de verdad.

Comentaba la dragona amarilla, sonriendo ampliamente porque sentía que por fin habían logrado su meta de llegar al templo.

Urano: No me lo puedo creer. Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, no me lo creería.

Comentaba el dragón verde sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Neptuno: Bueno. Hemos llegado ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Preguntaba el dragón azul. Minerva ahí ahora no sabía que decir.

Minerva: Pues...No lo sé. Supongo que debemos tocar esa luz.

Respondió la dragona, no estando muy segura de como hacerse con el poder divino. Urano ahí comentó.

Urano: Entonces solo hay que tomarlo y ya está.

Decía éste. Los otros estaban de acuerdo y se acercaron hacia la luz para tomar el poder, pero de improviso, la esfera comenzó a brillar con un haz cegador, que obligo a los trillizos a taparse los ojos con sus brazos.

Neptuno: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Minerva: No tengo ni idea.

Urano: Ay, ay, ay. Que mala pinta tiene esto.

Comentaban los trillizos que trataban de protegerse de la cegadora luz. La luz se apagó, haciendo creer a los trillizos que había terminado, pero en ese momento, de dicha esfera surgieron tres rayos eléctricos que impactaron a los trillizos, haciéndoles gritar a los tres de dolor. Los rayos surgían de forma continuada de dicha esfera, causando enormes daños a los tres dragones, haciendo que los tres acabaran de rodillas por el suelo. Acto seguido se oyó una voz.

¿?: ¡Aquellos que osen hacerse con el Gran Poder Divino, deben sufrir su castigo...! ¡Con la muerte...!

Decía la misteriosa voz fuerte y antigua que se podía oír por todos lados, siendo oída por los trillizos, mientras éstos seguían siendo torturados por los rayos eléctricos que surgían de la esfera de luz.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y así es como llegamos a la tumba.

Explicaba el grifo. Jill ahí le comentó.

Jill: Lo que me llama verdaderamente la atención, es que el alicornio se reencontrara con la versión joven de si mismo. Muy extraño.

Comentaba la grifo. Lyndon sonriendo levemente, la contestó.

Lyndon: Yo también estaba sorprendido por ello. Y aun más cuando se descubrió el por qué. Créeme, amiga mía. Vale la pena la espera.

La comentaba el grifo mientras volvía a su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	68. Cap 66 Ingrediente Legendario 4º Parte

**Capítulo 66**

 **Ingrediente Legendario 4º Parte**

Lyndon: Ahora voy a contarte lo que pasó en el interior de la sala.

Jill: En la tumba del presunto alidrake legendario ¿Cierto?

Lyndon: Así es. Y te mentiría si te dijera que no lo pasamos moradas ahí dentro. Si yo te contara.

La comentaba el grifo rotando los ojos, mientras se ponía con su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

En la sala donde estaba la antigua tumba del alidrake legendario, se formaba una intensa batalla entre la patrulla y los seguidores de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡No echareis a perder mis planes, malditos ponis!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, apuntando con su brazo derecho y disparando un rayo de energía contra el grupo. Mike en su modo Dragon Bankai, detuvo el disparó con su Dragon Tail modo Lanza Galáctica y combinada con la Stellar Blade.

Mike: Siento desilusionarte, Arquímedes, pero tus planes están destinados a fracasar ¡Doble Disparo de Dragón!

De las bocas de dragón de las alas del alidrake, dispararon un doble rayo dorado contra el dragón. Arquímedes previendo eso, creó con su armadura una barrera de fuerza deteniendo el doble rayo.

Arquímedes: Esta vez tus imitaciones de ataques de dragón no te funcionaran.

Le decía el dragón rojo. Mike sonriendo, le respondió.

Mike: En realidad, este ataque era para distraerte.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué?

Antes de que el dragón pudiera hacer algo, unos cristales surgieron bajó sus pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Night: ¡Todo tuyo, Heart Fire!

Gritaba Night que volaba por el techo con una alas de cristal, siendo él el autor de la técnica de cristal. Heart Fire que estaba a su lado asintió y sonriendo, le respondió.

Heart Fire: Entendido.

Heart Fire voló a toda velocidad haciendo unas maniobras, hasta ir directa hacia Arquímedes donde el dragón mantenía el equilibrio entre los cristales como podía, veía a la alicornio volar hacia él.

Heart Fire: ¡Sello Llameante, arte de fuego! ¡Furia del Dragón!

Gritó Heart Fire, formando un sello de fuego debajo de ella y acto seguido surgió de dicho sello un dragón de fuego en forma de dragón chino.

Arquímedes: De eso nada.

Arquímedes sacó una cuchilla de energía y concentrando energía en ella, realizó un tajo vertical partiendo en dos el ataque. Heart Fire se sorprendió por ello y aun más cuando el dragón tras recuperar el equilibrio, se lanzó hacia ella. Trató de partila en dos con la cuchilla, pero la alicornio con agilidad la esquivó haciendo a un lado. Ahí Heart Fire disparó un rayo que le dio en toda la cara al dragón, haciéndole gritar de dolor y luego caer al suelo.

Mike: ¡Ahora mi turno!

Gritó Mike volando hacia el dragón dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el dragón rápidamente se levantó y con su garra atrapó al alicornio impidiendo moverse a éste. El dragón levantándose completamente, le miró y le gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Ahora si que voy a matarte!

Decía el dragón apretando con ambas garras a Mike, haciendo que el alicornio gritase de dolor. Heart Fire y Night Ray fueron a ayudar a Mike.

Night: ¡Mike!

Heart: ¡Padre!

Arquímedes: ¡Apartaos, maldita peste poni!

Gritó el dragón, arreando un coletazo a ambos ponis que los derribó al suelo. Mike al ver eso, se puso furioso y le gritó al dragón.

Mike: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Ahora si que me has enfadado! ¡Modo Volcánico!

Mike adoptó su forma Volcánica y empleando su enorme poder, se iba liberando de las garras de Arquímedes. El dragón no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar e hizo más fuerza, pero Mike previendo eso, usó el poder de la armadura para subir su calor corporal hasta el punto, que el dragón tuvo que soltarlo porque le ardían las garras.

Arquímedes: ¡Imposible! Un dragón como yo no se puede quemar así como así.

Mike: Y más te vas a quemar, maldito ¡Puño Volcánico!

Gritó Mike cargando de fuego su brazo derecho y saltando hacia el dragón, arreándole un fuerte puñetazo que acabó en una poderosa explosión de fuego que mandó al dragón a estrellarse contra la pared. Mike se lanzó de nuevo, pero Arquímedes desde el pecho de la armadura, disparó un rayo que le dio de lleno a Mike haciéndole retroceder y luego caer al suelo. El dragón saliendo de la pared, saltó dispuesto a aplastar al alicornio, pero Mike rápidamente se levantó y con ambos cascos detuvo el pie con que pretendía pisotearlo.

Arquímedes: ¡Esta será la última vez que estropeas mis planes, maldito pony!

Gritaba el dragón tratando de aplastar a Mike, pero el alicornio lograba aguantar en el sitio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Dark: ¡Sello de Oscuridad! ¡Arte Oscuro! ¡Garra Mortal!

Rebeca: ¡Sello Helado! ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Furia de Lobo Invernal!

Aparecieron Darkwing en su modo Lion Bankai y Rebeca en su forma sincronía Bankai. Ambas lanzaron poderosos ataques en forma de garra de oscuridad y lobo de hielo que primero aulló este último antes de atacar. Ambos ataques golpearon al dragón haciéndole retroceder y Mike aprovechó para empujar con mayor fuerza el píe el dragón para hacerlo caer para atrás. Heart Fire que se había recuperado, se puso detrás del dragón cuando este último caía y empleando su enorme fuerza, logró cogerle por la espalda para golpearlo con fuerza la cabeza del dragón contra el suelo. La alicornio tras alejarse del dragón, dejó que Night Ray convocando un especie de cañón giratorio de rocas, disparase un sin fin de cristales que impactaban todas ellas contra el dragón, causando daños a su armadura. Arquímedes furioso, se levantó y gritó lleno de cólera.

Arquímedes: ¡MALDITOOOOOS...!

Gritó el dragón sacando un sin fin de compartimentos, disparó por ellos un sin fin de misiles que fueron directos hacia los cinco, que impactaron en todos ellos y cayeron al suelo juntos.

Mike: Pandilla ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba adolorido el alicornio. Los demás le respondieron.

Dark: Sí. Algo adolorida, pero bien.

Rebeca: Ese tipo ha debido mejorar su armadura al máximo. Ahora es más complicado enfrentarse a él.

Night: Sí. No nos lo va a poner nada fácil.

Heart: Aun así debemos detenerlo. No podemos permitir que se haga con el último ingrediente.

Comentaban estos, justo para apartarse para evitar ser golpeados por una enorme bola de pinchos encadenada de energía que había lanzado el dragón. Arquímedes empuñando dicha arma trayéndola para así y con una mano hacerla girar, mientras con la otra sujetaba la cadena, les decía a éstos.

Arquímedes: Desde que llegasteis, habéis sido un autentico incordio para mí. Por eso pienso asegurarme de que no volváis a molestarme nunca más. Esta tumba será enseguida la vuestra también.

Amenazaba el dragón, volviendo a lanzar su ataque.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la patrulla se ocupaba de los dragones.

Vulcan: ¡Tomad ésta! ¡Y ésta también y ésta otra! Oh, sí. Me lo estoy pasando bomba.

Decía el robot, golpeando sin parar con los Puños de León a todo dragón que veía. Eye Fox mientras disparaba flechas con el Arco del Cielo, le decía a Vulcan.

Eye Fox: Concéntrate, Vulcan. Hay mucho en juego como para que pierdas el tiempo en tonterías.

Decía molesta la arquera, mientras seguía disparando flechas. Varios dragones lanzaron una llamarada contra ambos, obligando a éstos a apartarse.

Camaleón: Cuanto fuego hay aquí. Hay que prever contra incendios.

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de coche de bomberos y lanzando un gran chorro de agua desde la Morfo Arma convertida en manguera, cuyo chorro de agua era tan fuerte, que apagaba el fuego de los dragones al mismo tiempo que empapaba a estos. Eye Fox dirigiéndose a Gizmo que flotaba a su lado, le dijo al drom.

Fox: Gizmo. Campo electroestático.

Gizmo hizo unos sonidos y gestos de afirmación y se fue volando hacia donde estaban los dragones empapados. Una vez en medio de dichos dragones, el pequeño drom desprendió un campo eléctrico de gran envergadura que provocó enormes daños eléctricos en los dragones, cuyos efectos se amplificaban por estar éstos empapados. Los dragones tras rugir de dolor, cayeron al suelo inconscientes y el drom volvió hacia Eye Fox donde la yegua sonriendo, le felicitó.

Fox: Buen trabajo, Gizmo.

Gizmo hizo sonidos de agradecer las palabras.

Ocelot: Hora de cortar el pastel.

Bromeaba Ocelot armado con la Espada del Hielo Helado en su forma de dos katanas y teniendo su espada principal en la boca. El vaquero se lanzó hacia los dragones soldados. Dichos dragones trataban de golpear a Ocelot, pero el vaquero se movía muy rápido. Esquivó el ataque de garrote de un dragón y luego saltó hacia su cabeza para tomar impulsó y lanzarse hacia otros dragones, realizando rápidos tajos con sus tres espadas, dejándolos noqueados, pero sin matarlos. Un dragón lanzó una llamarada contra el espadachín, pero Ocelot haciendo girar sus dos katanas a modo de hélice, detuvo el ataque. Ocelot cargando la katana de hielo, lanzó un tajo helado que fue congelando el fuego hasta llegar al dragón y congelarlo.

Ocelot sonreía, mientra el dragón del garrote trató de golpearlo por la espalda, pero el espadachín rápidamente se giró y con un rápido corte partió en dos el garrote para sorpresa del dragón que miraba sin creerse que dicha arma se partiera en dos con tanta facilidad. Ocelot sonreía de forma burlona ante la expresión de sorpresa del dragón y acto seguido saltó, arreándole una fuerte patada en la cara del dragón que lo tumbó al suelo. Ocelot cayendo de pie encima del estomago del dragón, comentó.

Ocelot: Desde luego. Ya no hacen dragones como los de antes.

Bromeaba el vaquero con una sonrisa.

Black Wing con la Solar Blade combinada con las Garras de Dragón para así formar la Solar Dragon Blade y llevando también las Alas de la Ascensión, se ocupaba de los dragones que volaban por el techo. La bat pony esquivando los ataques de los dragones, ganó altura y lanzó desde las alas un sin fin de plumas de luz afiladas, golpeando a todos éstos.

Desde el suelo estaba Red Fire armada con la Lucifer y el Látigo Infernal, apoyaba a Black Wing. Esta lanzó su látigo atrapando la cola de un dragón que volaba y tirando con fuerza, logró hacer que se estrellara contra el suelo el reptil.

Red: ¿Necesitas que te echen un casco, amiga?

Decía la alicornio. Black Wing no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Red Fire sonrió también al comprender el gesto de su amiga y desde la Lucifer creó varias espadas llameantes que fueron volando, hasta ponerse en formación delante de la bat Pony. Varios dragones fueron hacia la Bat Pony, mientras la bat pony con la Solar Dragón Blade a modo de bate, golpeaba cada una de las espadas mandándolas contra los dragones, donde todos ellos al recibir dichas espada, sufrían las explosiones causadas por dichas espadas.

La bat pony descendió hasta ponerse al lado de su compañera y ambas sonriendo, chocaron de cascos.

Sky: ¡Trueno Golpeador!

Gritó Blue Sky disparando un rayo desde la Lanza Gungnir, electrocutando a varios dragones.

Lyndon: Nada mal, caballerete.

Le decía el grifo volando, al mismo tiempo que disparaba flechas desde su ballesta contra varios dragones.

Sky: Pase lo que pase, no debemos permitir que Arquímedes se haga con el último ingrediente.

Lyndon: Eso está hecho.

El grifo vio el cristal con la sangre que estaba en el suelo y a Arquímedes peleando contra Mike y los otros. El grifo se animó a ir volando para coger el cristal, aprovechando la confusión de la batalla.

Lyndon: Ven con papá, pequeño.

Decía el grifo sonriendo a punto de coger el cristal, pero Arquímedes mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Heart Fire, dándose cuenta del grifo, gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Ni lo pienses!

Gritó el dragón, empleando su cola para golpear al grifo y así alejarlo del cristal con la sangre del alidrake.

Mike: ¡Lyndon!

Gritó Mike al ver con horror como su amigo el grifo fue golpeando por el dragón. Aquello lo puso furioso y le gritó.

Mike: ¡Maldito! ¡Vas a lamentar lo que le has hecho a mi amigo1

Gritó enfadado el alicornio lanzándose hacia el dragón.

Mientras Lyndon se estrelló contra la pared al lado de la entrada donde el joven Mike al verlo, fue ha socorrerlo.

Mike joven: ¿Estás bien, Lyndon?

Lyndon: Sí ¡Au!...Más o menos.

Decía el grifo tratando de levantarse, pero enseguida Lyndon chilló de dolor y se sujetó el brazo derecho. Medic que se había deshecho de un dragón con una técnica ninja de hojas afiladas, fue a revisar al grifo. Mediante un escáner médico, Medic revisó el brazo del grifo y le dijo.

Medic: Mucho me temo que tienes el brazo roto. Te lo tengo que curar.

Decía Medic ocupándose el brazo de Lyndon, mientras el grifo se quejaba de dolor.

Lyndon: ¡Au! Con cuidado. Que no estoy hecho de madera.

 **Parte de la pelea entre Lily y Doomeye escrita por S.W.A.T. or Tean Wild. donde la agradezco la ayuda para esta parte.**

Mike y las chicas como Heart Fire y Night Ray combatían contra Arquímedes, mientras que el resto de la patrulla, se encontraba combatiendo contra el ejercito de dragones, dejando a la pequeña Lily contra Doomeye.

Doomeye: Je, je, je parece que solo seremos tú y yo, pequeña.

Lily no se inmuto y se puso en combate.

Doomeye: Por favor, se buena niña y lárgate, no me gustaría tener que darte una buena tunda.

Lily: Eso ya lo veremos, amigo.

Le respondió de manera desafiante, la dragona corrió hacia el unidrake con una armadura de roca para evitar los ataques eléctricos que el asesino podría lanzar contra ella.

Doomeye: Veo que aprendiste algo de nuestra pelea en el desierto.

Lily: Nunca caigo dos veces en la misma trampa.

Doomeye: Eso ya lo veremos, niñita.

Doomeye atacaba fuertemente con sus golpes eléctricos que poco resultaban ante la armadura de la dragoncita, pero a un la fuerza física si que le llegaba. El unidrake la tomo de sorpresa y sujetándola de una de sus patitas con la cola para lanzarla contra un muro sólido y destruyendo parte de la armadura de roca. Lily se levanto algo temblorosa, Doomeye se apareció frente a ella y la descargo una masiva carga eléctrica haciendo gritar a la pequeña dragoncita, destruyendo por completo la armadura. Cayendo de rodillas y vomitando un gran charco de sangre, la dragona parecía estar en sus ultimas fuerzas. Doomeye la levanto con su garra de la cabeza y comenzó a estrujarla con tanta fuerza como si quisiera hacerla explotar, Mike escucho el grito de la dragoncita, pero Arquímedes se ponía frente a él para que no pudiera ir en su ayuda.

Arquímides: Parece que Doomeye va terminar con la vida de esa chiquilla.

Mike: ¡Lily! ¡Aguanta! ¡Yo te salvare!

Grito el alicornio, pero Doomeye la comenzó a azotar contra el suelo dejándola al borde de la muerte. Fue en ese momento que algo ocurrió, Lily se levanto una vez más, sorprendiendo a Doomeye.

Doomeye: Tú si que no aprendes, bueno, será mejor que acabe con tu vida.

Dijo el unidrake y le lanzo una descarga que impacto por completo a Lily, pero ésta no se había inmutado ante el golpe. Ella levanto el rostro revelando que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, cosa que asusto un poco al unidrake ante la mirada de la dragoncita.

Doomeye: Tu fea cara no me asusta, niña.

Lily no respondió a la burla y solo en un parpadeo ya se encontraba detrás del unidrake, donde le arremetió un fuerte golpe con un guante de tierra. Lily levanto sus brazos y recito un hechizo.

Lily: ¡Heptagrama, Sello Antiguo, Arte Heráldico: Gliph of Seal!

Una luz blanca apareció debajo de Doomeye y luego desapareció. Doomeye ignorando lo que haya sucedido, se burlo de la dragona.

Doomeye: ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Una simple luz blanca? Ahora si me hiciste enojar, niña.

Y Lily nuevamente se posiciono detrás de él para volver a golpearlo, pero el unidrake lo previo y quiso bloquear el golpe, pero Lily había desaparecido nuevamente y apareció debajo de él para darle un gancho al estomago levantándolo por los aires. Doomeye quiso transformarse en electricidad, pero no le funciono y Lily en el aire esperando con sus dos puños alzados, lo golpeo nuevamente hacia el suelo, estrellándose y creando un cráter, la dragoncita se encontraba frente al unidrake todo lastimado y recito un nuevo hechizo.

Lily: ¡Pentagrama, Sello Incandescente, Arte de Fuego: Fuego Danzante!

De sus puños y patas aparecieron pequeñas llamas azules y con una serie de movimientos, golpeaba a Doomeye quien acababa de descubrir que su poder eléctrico no funcionaba. Lily parecía que bailaba mientras arremetía poderosos ataques contra el unidrake, al final de la danza Lily lo lanzo lejos. Ahora era Doomeye quien estaba al borde de la muerte y noto a su lado una gran roca, la cual tomo con su cola. Lily se acerco lentamente justo para asesinarlo cuando de sorpresa, Doomeye la golpea con la roca dejándola inconsciente. El unidrake se levanto con apenas fuerzas y se acerco a la dragoncita que ahora dormía plácidamente.

Doomeye: No se qué rayos fue lo que te paso, pero no cometeré el error de dejarte vivir...

 **Fin de la parte escrita por S.W.A.T. or Tean Wild.**

Unos instantes antes de que Doomeye noqueara a Lily. De un disparó de energía proveniente de la armadura de Arquímedes, permitió quitarse momentáneamente de en medio a Mike y los otros. Luego se fue hacia el cristal logrando hacerse con él.

Arquímedes: ¡Mío!

Celebraba el dragón, pero Red Fire con el Látigo Infernal, se lo quitó de las garras llevándolo para sí.

Red: ¡Hoy no!

Decía la alicornio de fuego con una sonrisa, pero un dragón la golpeó por detrás a la alicornio, tirandola al suelo y que el cristal saliera volando, siendo agarrado por otro dragón. El dragón parecía que lo tenía, hasta que Camaleón apareció por detrás de su espalda con un disfraz de camaleón verde (que raro suena esto la verdad) y usando su larga lengua, se lo quitó al dragón y lo lanzó por el aire.

Black Wing lo agarró por el aire, pero rápidamente tuvo que tirarlo por ahí para evitar que se lo quitaran unos dragones, por desgracia la trayectoria del cristal iba hacia otro dragón. Dicho dragón estuvo a punto de cogerlo, pero Ghost con el casco Quinetic, agarró el cristal de forma mental y lo trajo para sí, pero otro dragón que pasó volando, agarró el cristal y huía con él, pero chocó duramente con un campo de fuerza generado por Blue Sky con el Escudo de Saturno.

En la sala se había formado una lucha por hacerse con el cristal. Lyndon y Mike joven veían eso y el potro dijo.

Mike joven: Lyndon. Tenemos que ayudarles.

Lyndon: Me gustaría, chaval, pero con mi brazo vendado no puedo hacer mucho.

Respondía el grifo estando éste recostado contra la pared y con su brazo vendado. El potro analizando la situación, se le ocurrió una idea.

Mike joven: Espera. Tengo una idea.

La lucha por el cristal era un constante tira y afloja donde dicho cristal cambiaba de manos. El cristal volaba por el aire, Mike iba a por él, hasta que vio a Lily en el suelo mal herida y con Doomeye a punto de asesinarla.

Mike: ¡Lily!

El alicornio abandonó la persecución del cristal para ayudar a la dragona. Un dragón logró hacerse con él, pero Vulcan en su modo Vuelo, placó contra el dragón por la espalda, derribándolo al suelo.

Vulcan: ¡Es mía!

Celebraba el robot a punto de coger el cristal, pero Arquímedes apareció y agarrandole de las patas traseras al robot, le dijo.

Arquímedes: ¡Atrás, peste pony! ¡Nadie más que yo se merece ese objeto!

Gritaba el dragón, tirando a Vulcan contra una pared y lanzándose luego hacia el cristal.

Arquímedes: Ya es mío. Ja, ja, ja.

Celebraba el dragón ignorando que Mike joven y Lyndon tenían otro planes.

Con su magia, el potro estaba sujetando la ballesta de Lyndon, mientras el grifo estaba con su brazo bueno sujetando el gatillo. Ambos apuntaban hacia donde estaba Arquímedes y el cristal.

Mike joven: Vamos, Lyndon. Solo tenemos una oportunidad.

Lyndon: No me presiones, chaval. Jamás he disparado mi preciosa Rosalina con una garra.

Mike joven: ¿En serio llamas Rosalina a tu ballesta?

Preguntaba el potro sorprendido al saber el nombre de la ballesta, pero en un descuido casi se le cae la ballesta.

Lyndon: Tú calla y apunta un poco más alto.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Lyndon fijaba su ballesta hacia donde estaba Arquímedes, donde el dragón estaba a punto de coger el cristal.

Poco a poco, el dragón se acercaba a coger con su garra el cristal con la sangre.

Justo cuando iba a cogerlo, Lyndon finalmente teniendo fijado su objetivo, disparó una flecha que fue velozmente hacia su objetivo.

Arquímedes estaba saboreando el momento en que se haría con el cristal, pero justo en el último momento, la flecha con que Lyndon había disparado, impactó en el cristal donde se fragmentó en pedazos. Aquello pilló completamente por sorpresa al dragón que no pudo este evitar gritar.

Arquímedes: ¡NOOOOOOO...!

Gritó el dragón al ver como la sangre cayó al suelo, perdiéndose así para siempre.

Mientras tanto, Doomeye se acercaba a la inconsciente Lily y noto que sus poderes se estaban recuperando. Su garra la electrifico y la dirijo ante la dragoncita, pero fue detenido por tres armas. El asesino vio que eran Mike junto con las chicas que le apuntaban sus armas envueltas con la armadura espiritual.

Mike: Será mejor que te largues o nosotros acabaremos lo que ella inicio.

Doomeye no contesto ante la amenaza de Mike y solo se retiro sin decir palabra alguna.

Mike joven: ¡SIIII...! ¡Lo conseguimos!

Celebraba el potro al ver que lo había conseguido, dando saltos al estilo Pinkie Pie. Lyndon sonriendo, le comentó al potro.

Lyndon: Tú lo has dicho, chaval.

Arquímedes miraba incrédulo la sangre perdida en el suelo, imposible ya de recuperarla. Luego dirigió su mirada llena de ira hacia el potro y el grifo que lo estaban celebrando. Luego dirigiéndose hacia éstos, les llamó la atención mediante un rugido de furia.

Arquímedes: ¡MALDITOOOOS...! ¿Tenéis idea de lo qué habéis hecho?

Mike joven y Lyndon miraron nerviosos al dragón que se iba acercando a ellos de forma amenazante. Mike joven retrocedió hasta ponerse al lado de Lyndon, mientras el grifo trataba de levantarse y apuntar su ballesta, pero el peso del arma lo hacía algo difícil al poder solo usar un solo brazo para ello.

Arquímedes: ¡Os voy a matar por esto! ¡De una forma verdaderamente horrible!

Amenazó el dragón, dispuesto a matar a Mike joven y a Lyndon que miraban con horror como el dragón iba hacia ellos. Mike joven disparó un rayo de luz confiado en que con el poder del tecno traje lograría detenerlo, por desgracia el rayo no le hizo ni cosquillas a Arquímedes en su forma titán y con el poder de su ciber armadura. El dragón iba a matarlos, hasta que Mike y el resto de la patrulla se interpuso por medio. Mike cargando a Lily que seguía inconsciente en su espalda, le dijo retador al dragón.

Mike: Ni se te pase por la cabeza, Arquímedes.

Le decía de forma retadora el alicornio azul. Arquímedes con una ira invadiendo en su interior, miró al alicornio y le gritó a éste y a su patrulla.

Arquímedes: ¡Malditos! ¡Habéis echado a perder todos mis planes! ¡Esto me la vais a pagar!

Mike: Que te crees tú eso, Arquímedes. Darkwing. Rebeca ¿Listas?

Ambas: Listas.

Respondieron las dos. Ahí los tres gritaron a la vez!

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga de León Salvaje!

Rebeca: ¡Sello Helado¡ ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Gran Dragón Invernal!

 **Música Finisher**

Los tres convocaron a sus más poderosas bestias elementales, mientras Arquímedes retrocedió al ver a las tres enormes criaturas mágicas que le superaban en tamaño.

Arquímedes: ¡Oh, no! ¡Justo lo que faltaba!

Mike joven que estaba al lado de Lyndon, miraba completamente atónito la escena, mientras decía.

Mike joven: Es...¡Geniaaaaal...!

Decía el joven potro, mirando la escena con un intenso brillo en los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa. Sobraba decir que el potro disfrutaba de ver lo que era capaz de hacer su versión mayor y sus amigas.

Mike: ¡Adelante!

Gritó Mike. Las otras asintieron y lanzaron sus bestias elementales contra Arquímedes, donde el dragón miraba con horror como se les acercaban de forma amenazante.

Arquímedes: ¡Oh, no!

El dragón invernal lanzó un viento helado que congelaba el cuerpo de Arquímedes a modo de estatua. Luego el león plateado golpeó con sus garras varias veces, para luego mandarlo de un zarpazo al aire al dragón. Finalmente el dragón galáctico disparó un poderoso rayos negro con estrellas que impactó de lleno contra Arquímedes, mientras el dragón volaba por el aire, destruyendo el hielo y causando un daño atroz al dragón.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritaba el dragón tras formar una intensa explosión y cayó enormemente malherido al suelo.

Mientras fuera del portal dimensional, Centinela, los tres grandes dragones y demás titánes, seguían combatiendo a los soldados de Arquímedes, hasta que Mike y el equipo por completo surgieron del portal.

Golden: Hombre, Mike. Habéis venido.

Comentaba sonriente el dragón dorado que con una garra, sujetaba por detrás del cuello de un dragón soldado y con la otra garra cerrada, le daba un fuerte golpe encima de la cabeza, noqueando así a éste.

Mike: Así es, Golden.

Mike contactó con la Lanza de Orion y dijo.

Mike: Phalax. Misión cumplida. Tele transporta a todas las tropas de nuevo a la nave.

Phalax: Como ordene, emperador.

Se oyó la voz de Phalax en el comunicador. Instantes después, todas las tropas aliadas incluyendo la patrulla, iban siendo teletransportadas en los distintos haces de luz blancas. Arquímedes mal herido, logró salir del portal pese a las heridas como su armadura destrozada y ahí vio a Mike y a la patrulla al completo. Mike joven al verlo, se tiró de ambos lados de los labios con sus cascos y le sacó la lengua en señal de burla. Arquímedes furioso de que le arruinaran los planes pese a sus heridas, saltó para golpearles a éstos con su puño, pero fueron tele transportados antes de ser alcanzados por Arquímedes. El dragón soltó un gran rugido de furia al aire que se oyó por la lejanía.

Volviendo a las tierras heladas, White Shield y el Escuadrón Delta seguían combatiendo contra Black Horn. Pese a la intensidad con que el unicornio y el escuadrón luchaban y lograsen hacerles varias heridas al dragón negro, de poco servían ya que el enorme dragón se regeneraba rápidamente.

Black Horn: ¡Idiotas! No importa cuando logréis herirme. Siempre me recuperaré de mis heridas.

Se jactaba el dragón, justo cuando su brazo izquierdo fue atravesado por varias cuchillas de fuego lanzadas por Piro Fire. El dragón negro se deshizo de las cuchillas y sus heridas se regeneraron. White Shield sin desanimarse, le respondió.

White: No importa lo poderoso que seas, lograremos vencerte estando todos unidos.

Decía esto el unicornio, al mismo tiempo que sacaba el Arco Delta y preparando una flecha de energía, apuntó al enorme dragón. Acto seguido, disparó su flecha contra el dragón.

Black Horn: Eso no te servirá de nada.

El dragón negro se preparó para detener la flecha, pero su sorpresa fue que la flecha con que había disparado el unicornio, se dividió en múltiples centellas donde todas ellas atravesaron el cuerpo del dragón, causando un enorme dolor como múltiples heridas abiertas.

Toxic: Ahora mi turno.

Decía el pony ninja, apuntando con sus brazos de la armadura, solo que en vez de disparar misiles, disparó múltiples dardos venenosos donde todas ellas acertaron en la heridas antes de que se cerrasen, inyectando así su veneno dentro del cuerpo del dragón. El dragón negro sentía que en diversas partes de su cuerpo le ardían.

Black Horn: ¡AHHH...! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me arde el cuerpo?

Toxic: Eso es porque te introduje toxinas en tu cuerpo. Puede que tus heridas se regeneren, pero no creo que tengas un factor de curación rápido y eficaz para los venenos.

Le respondía el terrestre marrón con una sonrisa burlona. El dragón furioso rugió y lanzó una llamarada contra el pony ninja, obligando a usar sus cadenas para salir de la trayectoria del fuego del dragón.

Pese al veneno, el dragón se iba sobreponiendo poco a poco, pero ya estaba algo debilitado.

Piro: Adelante. Ya es nuestro.

El escuadrón iba a atacar, pero el dragón ahí soltó un rugido, creando un campo mágico a su alrededor que se iba expandiendo, haciendo retroceder al grupo. White Shield activando sus alas, fue volando hacia Black Horn sin parar de disparar flechas contra el dragón negro, mientras el dragón contraatacaba lanzando bolas de fuego que el unicornio esquivaba.

White: ¡Modo Sable!

Dijo el unicornio, mientras volaba bajo convirtiendo el arco en su forma alterna de sable de energía, para luego ascender para arriba realizando un gran corte vertical en el pecho del dragón, haciendo que el enorme reptil rugiera de dolor y furia. Pese al ataque, la herida se cerró rápidamente y el dragón lanzó un gran chorro de fuego contra el unicornio. Antes de que las llamas le tocara, Piro Fire se interpuso por delante del unicornio, absorbiendo éste las llamas del dragón negro y salvando así a White Shield.

White: Gracias, Piro Fire.

Agradecía el unicornio. Piro Fire mientras absorbía las llamas, le respondió.

Piro Fire: Solo cumplo con mi deber de cubrir a mis compañeros.

Le decía con tono serio. Pese a ello, White Shield sonrío agradecido de que le ayudasen.

Black Horn seguía lanzando su llamarada, hasta que su boca su atrapada por las cadenas de Toxic cerrándole la boca e impidiéndole abrirla. Toxic en el suelo, tiraba de sus cadenas para asegurarse de que el dragón no pudiera abrir la boca para seguir lanzando fuego, pero el dragón negro tiraba también con enorme fuerza, haciendo que Toxic le costase más mantenerse en el sitio, hasta que Mistic con forma de enorme gorila le ayudó a Toxic agarrando las cadenas para tirar de ellas.

Black Horn seguía peleando por liberarse, pero unos disparos realizados por Vulcania mediante varias ametralladoras giratorias que surgían de su armadura, lo estaban desconcentrando. Cosa que le permitió a Shadow Black y a Blue Star que cada uno le atacase por su lado. Shadow realizó un vuelo rasante, realizando un fuerte corte con sus alas en el pecho del dragón, mientras Blue Star con su espada de energía, hizo otro corte en el mismo lugar haciendo que ahora tuviera forma de X.

Pese al todo el daño que el dragón había recibido, sus heridas se curaron y de un tiró logró liberarse de las cadenas. El dragón furioso rugió al mismo tiempo que volvió a lanzar su llamarada alrededor suyo contra el escuadrón, obligando a éstos a retroceder o a protegerse con escudos o barreras mágicas o tecnológicas.

Black Horn: ¡Idiotas! ¿Seguid sin daros cuenta? ¡No importa la gravedad de mis heridas! Seguiré luchando hasta el final de los tiempos.

White Shield mirando seriamente al dragón negro, le respondió.

White: Pues veamos esa capacidad de curarte las heridas ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

White Shield adoptó su forma avanzada aun armado con el Arco Delta. A gran velocidad se desplazó por alrededor del dragón, disparando un sin fin de flechas donde todas ellas se iban clavando en el cuerpo del dragón causándole dolor. Luego apareció justo debajo del dragón y lanzó un potente puñetazo en el mentón que lo mandó volando al cielo. Eye Falcon que estaba apostado en una cordillera, apunto con su rifle al dragón y cuando lo tuvo a tiro, disparó logrando alcanzarle el pecho. Antes de que el dragón cayera al suelo, Piro Fire lanzó una llamarada en forma de dragón chino. Blue Star lanzó un rayo de energía desde su espada. Adelia con sus pistolas disparó un sin fin de balas de energía a alta velocidad. Todo ello sumando a que White Shield desde sus cañones de hombros y con el Arco Delta, lanzó múltiples disparos que alcanzaron al dragón, provocando mayores daños al dragón negro.

Finalmente el dragón cayó al suelo. El enorme reptil tardó un rato en levantarse y luego mirando con odio al grupo, les gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Malditos! ¡Esto me la vais a pagar todas juntas! ¡Solo tengo que esperar que se me sanen las heridas y os destrozare!

Amenazaba el dragón. White Shield aun con su súper forma, miraba al dragón y le contestó.

White: Yo no estaría tan seguro ¿Te has visto cómo estás ahora?

El dragón no comprendía a lo que se refería el unicornio, hasta que se miró su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver que sus heridas no se sanaban tan rápido como antes, ahora lo hacían a un ritmo algo más lento.

Black Horn: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué le pasan a mis heridas que no sanan como antes?

Comentaba el dragón que no entendía el por que sus heridas ya no sanaban como antes. Ante la expresión de sorpresa del dragón, White Shield le explicó.

White: Muy simple. Aunque tengas una gran capacidad de sanación, al haber abusado de ella por tanto tiempo, ahora te resientes y tardas más en sanarte.

Piro: Por eso nos hemos centrado más en causarte heridas, que en derrotarte.

Blue Star: Era cuestión de tiempo que tu capacidad de regeneración llegara al límite.

Toxic: Y ahora seas más vulnerable.

Explicaba el grupo. Black Horn mirando aun más furioso a éstos, les gritó.

Black Horn: ¡Malditos! ¡Esta burla me la vais a pagar!

White: No lo creo, amigo. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Decía el unicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras preparaba su Arco Delta.

White: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Disparo Delta!

 **Música Finisher.**

White Shield apuntaba con su arco al dragón. El arco formó una flecha de luz roja y el unicornio tiraba de ella tensando el arco. Del arma surgían diversas líneas rojas brillantes y delante del arco apareció el símbolo Delta.

Black Horn: No me asustas con tu ridículo arco. Venga. Lanza tu mejor golpe.

Le decía retador el dragón negro, logrando ponerse de pie y golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho. White Shield manteniendo el arco, respondió.

White: Tú mismo.

Y finalmente el unicornio disparó la flecha, dejando una gran estela roja allá donde pasaba, directa hacia el dragón. Black Horn no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como dicha flecha iba directo hacia él y la flecha pasó atravesando el pecho del dragón, haciendo que éste rugiera de dolor.

Black Horn: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Malditos..! ¡Esta me la vais a pagaaar...!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, mientras corrientes rojas recorrían su cuerpo y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que se formaba una explosión.

White: ¡Tarjeta de captura!

Gritó el unicornio sacando una tarjeta de captura de su armadura y lanzándola hacia donde estaba Black Horn y finalmente fue capturado. El unicornio recogió la tarjeta donde estaba el dragón negro furioso y golpeando la pantalla mientras gritaba.

Black Horn: ¡Malditos! ¡Esta me la vais a pagar! ¡Mi venganza será terrible!

Amenazaba el dragón, mientras White Shield simplemente sonreía y se guardaba la tarjeta ya ocupada en su armadura. Luego mirando al escuadrón, les felicitó por el trabajo realizado.

White: Buen trabajo. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, os habéis portado como es debido.

Les felicitaba el unicornio, mostrando una gran sonrisa. El Escuadrón aun con tono serio, les respondió.

Piro: Solo hemos hecho nuestro trabajo.

Adelina: Para eso fuimos programados.

White Shield puso una expresión seria ante la respuesta dada por éstos, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y decir.

White: Bueno. Ahora busquemos a los trillizos y comprobar que estén bien estos.

Phanton: Nosotros sabemos donde están. Síguenos.

Le decía el pony fantasma y todos fueron al templo de la Forja de Hierro.

Mientras en el interior del templo de la Forja de Hierro. Los trillizos aun seguían gritando de dolor por los constantes rayos que surgían de la esfera de energía.

¿?: ¡Quienes osen tratar de conseguir el antiguo poder divino para hacer el mal, solo conocerán la muerte!

Bramaba la extraña voz. Los trillizos tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar, trataron de responder.

Minerva: No..Nosotros no queremos...Usar el poder divino para el mal...

¿?: ¡Mientes! ¡Vosotros habéis pecado y estáis completamente corruptos por los poderes de los demonios!

Neptuno: No..No lo entiendo...

¿?: ¡Usasteis una transformación demoníaca! ¡La transformación Cíclope! ¡Una transformación que solo los demonios usarían! ¡Vosotros sois unas aberraciones cuyo único destino es el infierno!

Urano: ¿Solo por eso...? Venga ya, hombre...

¿?: ¡Silencio!

Se intensificaron los rayos, causando mayor dolor en los trillizos.

¿?: ¡Vosotros no os merecéis este poder! ¡Solos los que persigan ideales nobles, puede obtener este poder!

Bramaba la gran voz. Minerva ahí le respondió.

Minerva: Nosotros...Nosotros tenemos ideales nobles...Queremos usar este poder para salvar a nuestra gente...de la tiranía...

Decía la dragona aun sufriendo los rayos. La gran voz ahí bramó de nuevo.

¿?: ¡Este poder no es para simples mortales! ¡Marchaos ahora y os podréis salvar de morir de forma horrible!

Minerva: No. No lo haremos...

Respondía desafiante la dragona, logrando ponerse de pie como pudo.

¿?: ¿Acaso no os importa morir? ¿Realmente vale la pena morir por ello?

Preguntaba la gran voz. Los trillizos lograron ponerse de pie pese al enorme daño que recibían éstos, respondieron desafiantes.

Minerva: Así es. No nos importa morir si con ello logramos salvar nuestro reino.

Neptuno: Queremos traer la paz entre los dragones y ponis como otras razas. Traer la igualdad y la libertad a todos.

Urano: Esa es nuestra meta. Juramos hace tiempo que lucharíamos por liberar a nuestro pueblo de la dictadura que está ahora mismo sufriendo nuestra gente.

Minerva: Arquímedes es un monstruo que pretende esclavizar a todo el mundo sin excepción. Se que hemos pecado por realizar una transformación prohibida en nuestra gente y aunque nuestra almas estén ahora condenadas, no nos importa.

Neptuno: Lo volveríamos a hacer si es preciso. Al menos si iremos al infierno por ello, tendremos la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que hemos luchado hasta el final para salvar a nuestra gente.

Minerva: Tanto si obtenemos el antiguo poder divino como si no, nos da igual. Lucharemos aun sin ello si es preciso.

Los tres: ¡Para lograr un mundo unido de libertad e igualdad!

Gritaron esto último los tres, aun sufriendo los ataques de rayos. La voz ahora con tono serio, les preguntó.

¿?: ¿Esa es vuestra decisión final?

Los tres: Así es.

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala. Nadie dijo nada, formando un silencio mortal, solo roto por el sonido de los rayos y los quejidos de dolor de los trillizos.

¿?: Muy bien. Que así sea. Afrontad vuestro destino.

La esfera comenzó a iluminarse. Los trillizos esperaban ser borrados del mapa, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Simplemente los rayos se detuvieron. Los trillizos estaban confundidos por ello y más cuando notaron que sus cuerpos no tenían heridas aparentes.

Neptuno: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Urano: No lo entiendo. Antes nos estaban electrocutando y ahora ya no tenemos nada ¿Cómo es posible?

Minerva: Yo tampoco lo entiendo. No comprendo lo que ha pasado.

Comentaban los trillizos sin comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que la voz misteriosa volvió a oírse por la toda la sala.

¿?: Habéis demostrado que vuestros actos son nobles.

Minerva: Espera ¿Era una prueba?

¿?: Si queréis interpretarlo así. He visto en vuestros recuerdos todos vuestros actos. Todo lo que habéis hecho. Incluso no dudasteis en querer sacrificar vuestro propio futuro para salvar a vuestra gente e incluso a otras razas que no tenían nada que ver.

Urano: ¿Y para eso hacía falta el numerito de los rayos?

Preguntaba el dragón verde molesto y cruzándose de brazos. La extraña voz respondió riéndose.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento. Era para comprobar vuestra fuerza de voluntad. Y está claro que tenéis mucha. De todos modos debéis saber una cosa. Aunque hayáis empleado una transformación que se considera prohibida en vuestra gente, no por eso deberéis ir a la fuerza al infierno. Son vuestros actos lo que os definen y como empleáis vuestro poder si para bien o para mal. En realidad, ninguna transformación es buena o mala por si misma, ni ningún poder. Ser bueno o malo es una cuestión de comportamiento y nada más. Por ejemplo, Arquímedes pudo y aun podría usar el modo titan para hacer el bien, y en ese caso sería un poder positivo. En vez de eso, empleó su poder con malas artes, no es que el modo titan sea o no demoníaco, es que él lo utiliza para sembrar el mal".

Neptuno: Vaya. Eso es un consuelo al menos.

Respondía sonriente el dragón azul.

¿?: Y ahora reclamad el poder que habéis ganado, pero preparaos. Debéis saber que si no soportáis este poder, os destruirá ¿Estáis preparados para aceptar la responsabilidad que caerá sobre vosotros?

Preguntaba la voz. Los trillizos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza. Luego respondieron de forma decidida.

Trillizos: ¡Sí!

¿?: Que así sea.

De la esfera surgieron otras tres esferas de luz más pequeñas y cada de un color correspondiente a cada uno de los trillizos. Cada una de color se introdujo dentro de cada uno de los trillizos. Los tres fueron rodeados por un aura del mismo color que ellos y empezaron a sentir un intenso dolor en sus cuerpo. Los tres se pusieron de rodillas sintiendo como si ardieran en su interior, mientras éstos gritaban de dolor mucho mayor que lo que les pasó con anterioridad.

Fuera del templo, White Shield y el Escuadrón Delta esperaban pacientes que los trillizos volviesen.

White: ¿Seguro que entraron en el templo?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Piro Fire que vigilaba el perímetro pacientemente, respondió.

Piro: Afirmativo. No volvieron a salir del templo en el momento que nos fuimos.

White: Espero que estén bien. Si no fuera por la maldita magia del tempo, iría ahora mismo a buscarlos.

Adelia: Ahora mismo no sirve de nada lamentarse. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Comentaba Adelia sentada en una roca, revisando su escopeta. White Shield miraba el interior del templo a lo largo del pasillo que terminaba en oscuridad. El unicornio no podía evitar preocuparse por los trillizos.

El unicornio seguía mirando fijamente el pasillo, esperando cualquier señal hasta que finalmente notó algo. Tres luces de distintos colores. Verde, azul y amarillo. El unicornio agudizando su vista y empleando sus receptores ópticos mejorados para ver mejor, pudo identificar a los trillizos. Aquello alegró al unicornio y especialmente cuando los vio salir del templo sanos y salvos hasta el punto que no pudo evitar decir.

White: Chicos. Me alegro de veros.

Les decía el unicornio feliz de ver a los trillizos. Los tres dragones se sorprendieron de ver al unicornio enfrente de ellos.

Minerva: ¿White Shield?

Urano: ¡Anda, viejo! Tú aquí.

Neptuno: ¿Qué haces aquí, amigo?

Preguntaban estos contentos de ver a su amigo. White Shield sonriendo les respondió.

White: Vine para comprobar que el Escuadrón Delta estaba cumpliendo con su cometido y ver si estabais bien.

Neptuno: Como ves, estamos estupendamente.

Urano: Incluso obtuvimos el gran poder.

White: Me alegra oír eso ¿Y cómo os sentís, chicos?

Minerva: La verdad, no sabría decirlo. No sentimos cambios físicos, pero a la vez nos sentimos distintos por dentro. No sabría como explicarlo.

Explicaba la dragona que no sabía que decir exactamente. Urano chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su garra izquierda enfrente de él mismo, respondió desafiante.

Urano: Ahora si que quiero toparme con ese mal nacido de Black Horn y darle su merecido de una vez.

Ante esas palabras, White Shield sonrió y le respondió.

White: Mucho me temo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Decía el unicornio, sacando de su armadura la tarjeta de captura con que habían capturado él y el escuadrón a Black Horn. Los trillizos miraban como el furioso dragón golpeaba la pantalla, tratando sin éxito alguno de salir.

Neptuno: Vaya. No nos digas que habéis derrotado a ese bestia.

White: Sí. El Escuadrón Delta y yo entre todos, lo conseguimos vencer.

Decía el unicornio sonriente mirando al escuadrón. Estos últimos no dijeron nada y seguía con su labor de vigilancia.

Más tarde, White Shield y los trillizos junto con el Escuadrón Delta, fueron recogidos por la nave Infinity y tomaron rumbo de vuelta. En la zona de carga, los grupos se pusieron al día sobre sus respectivas misiones.

Neptuno: Me habría gustado ver la cara que habrá puesto Arquímedes al ver que ha perdido el último ingrediente para siempre.

Urano: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que habrá puesto verdaderamente furioso.

Comentaban ambos dragones, que ya se habían enterado del fracaso de Arquímedes. Lyndon estaba sentado con su brazo vendado y Lily junto con Rebeca con algunos vendajes y tiritas. Ahí Ghost comentó.

Ghost: A todo esto, chicos ¿Qué hacemos con la versión joven de Mike?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma refiriéndose al joven Mike. En ese momento una voz se oyó.

¿?: De eso me ocupo yo.

Todos los presentes se asombraron cuando vieron aparecer de la nada una cabina de teléfono azul. De dicha cabina salió un pony marrón de crin marrón más oscuro y cutie mark de un reloj de arena. Mike mayor y Mike joven reconocieron al instante a aquel pony.

Mike y Mike joven: ¡Doctor...!

Exclamaron a la vez ambos ponis. El doctor sonriendo, saludó.

Doctor: Hola a todos.

Dark: ¿Conocéis a este pony, Mike?

Preguntaba Darkwing al ver las expresiones de sorpresa que ponían Mike y su versión joven. Ambos Mike asintieron.

Mike: Sí. Una larga historia. Digamos que le debo mucho a ese pony. De todos modos ¿Qué le trae aquí, doctor?

Doctor: Muy simple, Mike. Vine a traer de vuelta al joven Mike a su época.

Red: ¿Cómo que de nuevo a su época?

Ocelot: No entiendo nada.

En ese momento, las piezas de la cabeza de Mike comenzaron a formarse y ahí le dijo el doctor.

Mike: Un momento ¿Fue usted quien envió a mi yo pasado a esta época y mundo?

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que acababa de preguntar el alicornio. El doctor sin dejar de sonreír, lo afirmó.

Doctor: Así es. Le traje desde el pasado porque era necesario para hechos futuros. Ahora que su labor ha terminado, puedo traerlo de nuevo a su época.

Explicaba el doctor y luego dirigiéndose hacía el joven Mike, le dijo.

Doctor: Bien, joven Mike. Es hora de llevarte a tu época.

El joven Mike puso una expresión triste y le comentó al doctor.

Mike joven: Voy a olvidarlo todo ¿Verdad? Porque él no se acuerda.

Le decía el potro dirigiéndose a su yo mayor. Mike ahí se dio cuenta de que su yo pasado tenía razón, ya que él mismo no recordaba que en ningún momento cuando era potro, realizara un viaje en el tiempo a donde estaba ahora. El doctor sonriendo, le respondió.

Doctor: Así es, pero una parte de ti recordará que seguir tu senda hacia el camino de la virtud es algo por el que vale la pena seguir. También recordarás haber confiado en Lyndon cuando no deberías haberlo hecho y aunque no lo creáis, él será fundamental para hechos futuros.

Explicaba el doctor. Lyndon parecía confundido por ello.

Lyndon: Espera. No me estoy enterado de nada ¿A qué se refiere?

Doctor: Lo entenderás cuando sea el momento, Lyndon. Y ahora joven Mike, tenemos que irnos.

Mike joven: Está bien, pero antes déjeme despedirme de todos.

Doctor: Como quieras, joven Mike.

El potro se dirigió hacia el grupo y alegremente se despidió de todos ellos.

Mike joven: Ha sido un placer veros a todos como conocer a las nuevas caras. Espero volver a veros pronto a todos.

Mike: Igualmente, pequeñajo.

Vulcan: Hasta otra, mini jefe.

Ocelot: Cuídate, vaquero.

Medic: No hagas tonterías, joven Mike.

Minerva: Un gusto conocer a la versión joven de Mike.

Dark: Cuídate, encanto.

Rebeca: Sí, pequeño Mike. Cuídate.

Se despedían estas dos últimas, acercándose al joven Mike y cada una a un lado de este, le dieron un beso en ambas mejillas al potro, haciendo que éste se sonrojada y pusiera una cada de tonto enamorado, mientras corazones le surgían de su cabeza. Finalmente tras despedirse de todos, el doctor llevó al joven Mike a la cabina para devolverlo a su época. Antes de que se fueran, Mike mayor le llamó al doctor.

Mike: Espero, doctor. Necesito que me haga un favor antes.

Doctor: Claro, Mike. No hay problema en llevarte a "Ese lugar".

Mike: ¿Cómo sabe a cuál me refería, doctor?

Doctor: Ja, ja, ja. Te recuerdo que soy un viajero del tiempo. Lo mío es saber todo sobre el tiempo.

 **Mientras. En otro lugar, época y dimensión.**

Mike cubierto con una capucha para que no le reconociera, caminaba por un camino que lo llevaba a una cueva. Dicha cueva había unos carteles que ponían en cada uno "Propiedad privada" "Largo" "Prohibido el paso" "No me interesa comprar nada" "Que os dije que os largarais ya, pesados".

Ignorando los carteles, el alicornio entró en la cueva. Ahí podía oír el sonido de golpes de martillo y ahí es cuando lo vio.

Era un gran dragón de tamaño medio, de escamas rojas y panza amarilla. Ojos rojos y espinas negras. Portaba una bata de herrero y un cinturón con varias herramientas. Dicho dragón estaba enfrente de un yunque, golpeando con un martillo una pieza de metal al rojo vivo. El alicornio trató de llamarle la atención.

Mike: Hola ¿Garra Roja?

Preguntaba el alicornio. El dragón si dejar de golpear el metal con el martillo, le respondió de mala manera.

Garra Roja: ¡Soy yo! ¿Quién quiere saberlo? ¿Acaso no vio los carteles de fuera? ¡Lárguese de aquí! ¡No me interesa comprar nada!

Mike: Pues yo. Es que verá. Necesito que me haga un trabajo que solo un hábil herrero como usted puede hacer.

Garra Roja: Sea lo que sea, no me interesa.

Pese a las palabras del dragón, el alicornio no se echó atrás y dirigiéndose hacia una mesa, puso una caja encima del mueble. Ahí le dijo.

Mike: Vera, señor Garra Roja. Es que dentro de una semana, un potro llamado Mike Bluer vendrá aquí para que le repare una espada conocida como la Golden Tail.

Garra Roja: Pues que se vaya a otro lado. Yo no hago servicios a domicilio.

Respondió el dragón de mala manera sin dejar de golpear el hierro al rojo vivo. El alicornio ahí insistió.

Mike: Señor Garra Roja. Usted no lo entiende. El futuro del mundo depende de que usted repare esa espada. De lo contrario, estaremos todos condenados.

Al oír eso, el dragón dejó de golpear el hierro. Aquello último captó su atención.

Garra Roja: ¿Está usted bromeando?

Mike: Para nada. Soy consciente de que no dispone de los materiales para arreglar dicha espada, al menos que empleé esto.

Dijo esto el alicornio, abriendo la caja, mostrando un extraño metal plateado que desprendía un tipo de poder mágico. El dragón se acercó a dicho metal y examinándolo detenidamente, preguntó.

Garra Roja: ¿Qué clase de metal es este?

Mike: Se llama Metal Estelar. Es un metal único que no se puede encontrar con procedimientos normales. Con ayuda de este metal, podrá arreglar la espada.

La expresión molesta del dragón paso a una de donde estaba enormemente interesado en dicho metal. Como herrero, sabía reconocer la buena calidad del metal y ardía en deseos de poder trabajar con dicho metal. Al final le dijo el dragón al alicornio.

Garra Roja: Muy bien. Me has convencido. Lo haré.

Mike: Gracias. Por favor, cuando venga ese potro. Dele esta nota y dígale que la lea cuando esté solo.

Decía este sacando de su capa un sobre y extendiéndosela al dragón. El dragón cogiendo la nota le respondió.

Garra Roja: Lo haré. Descuida. Me pondré a ello en cuando llegue ese tal Mike Bluer.

Mike sonrió bajo la capa al escuchar la respuesta del dragón.

Mike: Muchas gracias. Le dejo de nuevo con su trabajo. Adiós.

Garra Roja: Adiós.

El alicornio se marchó dejando al dragón con la aleación especial, ardiendo en deseos de trabajar con él.

Fuera de la cueva, le esperaba el doctor con la cabina azul.

Doctor: ¿Ya has acabado?

Mike: Así es, doctor. Ahora estamos listos para volver.

Doctor: Estupendo. Todos a bordo.

El doctor y el alicornio se metieron en la cabina y esta última desapareció.

En otro tiempo, Mike estaba en el puente de la nave Infinity explicando al grupo sobre lo que acababa de hacer cuando acompañó al doctor.

Red: Con que fue así como pasó.

Preguntaba Red Fire. Mike sentado en una silla y poniéndose cómodo, la contestó sonriente.

Mike: Así es. Cuando Garra Roja me dio aquella nota hace años, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que esperar a que llegase a un especie de plano dimensional y en el interior de una zona rocosa cuando encontrase la grieta con forma de espada, tenía que buscar donde estaba el Metal Estelar y coger un trozo. Una vez hecho eso, tenía que pedirle al doctor que me llevara a ese mundo y época para llevarle el Metal Estelar a Garra Roja y que trabajase en la espada de mi yo pasado, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la nota que yo mismo escribí para que este supiera que hacer cuando fuese el momento.

Terminó de explicar el alicornio y luego mirando al grupo que miraban atentamente a éste, les preguntó a éstos.

Mike: No os habéis enterado de nada ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba en plan broma el alicornio.

Red: Claro que sí, Mike.

Minerva: Un poco lioso la verdad.

Vulcan: Yo no me he enterado de nada.

Fox: Eso no es nuevo, Vulcan.

Decía de forma sarcástica Eye Fox, mientras Gizmo hacía sonidos de afirmación.

Heart Fire: Vaya. En cierto modo no tiene sentido y al mismo tiempo la tiene.

Night: Sí. Sin duda todo un lío de tiempo y esas cosas.

Mike: Bueno. Lo importante es que todo está solucionado y hemos impedido que Arquímedes consiguiera el último ingrediente.

Camaleón: ¡SIIII...! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Hay que pedir a Pinkie Pie que haga una gran súper fiesta para celebrarlo.

Decía emocionado Camaleón con un gorro de fiesta y un espanta suegras, al mismo tiempo que hacía estallar un cono de fiesta, echando confeti por todo lados. Vulcan estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Vulcan: ¡Si! ¡A montarla a lo grande! Solo que hay una cosa que no entiendo.

Fox: Como en todo.

Decía de forma sarcástica la arquera. Ahí Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: Se supone que ese lugar era la tumba del alidrake legendario. Si es así ¿Cómo es que no había ningún alidrake? Ni siquiera cuerpo o huesos.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado de golpe, ya que se dieron cuenta de que Vulcan tenía razón por una vez. Realmente cuando iban a la entrada, pudieron oír gritar a lo lejos a Arquímedes sobre que no había ningún alidrake en la tumba ni nada por el estilo.

Fox: Vaya. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Vulcan ha hecho una muy buena pregunta.

Black: Si era la tumba del alidrake legendario ¿Cómo es que no había cuerpo en él?

Bit: Posible teoría de que ese alidrake nunca hubiese existido, o que si existió estaría en otro lugar, porque de lo contrario no se encontraría su sangre.

Centinela: Eso es completamente lógico en el último punto.

Completaba Centinela que estaba colocado sobre una plataforma de mantenimiento.

Heart: Si que es extraño todo esto.

Golden Heart: Mmm...No se haría una tumba para un alidrake por nada.

Nightmare: Quizás el alidrake se canso de estar todos los siglos tumbado y se levantó de la tumba para irse de fiesta je, je, je.

Bromeaba el dragón negro. El grupo estaba pensativo. No había lógica alguna de por qué el alidrake legendario no estaba en la tumba si su sangre estaba allí. Había muchas preguntas, pero por desgracia ninguna respuesta, aunque aquello era lo de menos. Lo importante es que habían logrado desbaratar los planes de Arquímedes para siempre.

Todo el mundo estaba contento y feliz de haber logrado sus objetivos. Habían impedido que Arquímedes se hiciera con el último ingrediente y por tanto que éste no pudiera realizar su hechizo para formar dragones de obsidiana. El grupo volvía a Ponyville para celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

De todos, los trillizos estaban más extrañados con ellos mismos. Sentían que algo había cambiado en ellos, pero no sabían expresar que era exactamente. Eso tendría que esperar entonces.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y así gracias a mi heroica hazaña y la ayuda del pequeño potro, logramos arruinar los planes de Arquímedes.

Decía de forma dramática y emocionante el grifo.

Jill: Ya veo. Así que lograsteis impedir a Arquímedes que pudiera realizar el hechizo.

Lyndon: Así es. Ahora estábamos completamente seguros de que habíamos echado por tierra los planes de Arquímedes...O al menos eso creíamos.

El grifo puso una expresión seria. Cosa que llamó la atención de la grifo.

Jill: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

Lyndon soltando un suspiro miró a la grifo y la respondió.

Lyndon: Pero hubo un detalle que no tuvimos en cuenta. Uno que pasamos completamente por alto y cuando lo descubrimos, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Respondió el grifo con expresión enormemente seria. Jill comprendió que ahora el grifo le iba a contar algo, quizás nada agradable.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	69. Cap 67 La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 67**

 **La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Lyndon: Bien. Ahora te voy a contar la típica historia de esas, donde todo parece ir bien, para al final ir todo verdaderamente mal.

Explicaba el grifo. Jill al notar la gran seriedad del grifo, le preguntó.

Jill: ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No se supone que lograsteis impedir que Arquímedes se hiciera con el último ingrediente? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Preguntaba la grifo. Lyndon mirando seriamente a la grifo, la respondió.

Lyndon: Deberías hacerte una idea de lo que ocurrió, porque más o menos estuviste en el medio del meollo, o al menos cuando ocurrió "eso" en Draconem.

Jill: Como para olvidarlo. Mi gente y yo tuvimos algunas dificultades cuando perseguíamos a Alexandra.

Lyndon: Para enterarte mejor de las cosas, es mejor que te cuente lo que pasó ese día.

Decía el grifo, éste volviendo al libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

En la cantina de la MB, estaban todos de fiesta. La patrulla entera celebrando su rotundo éxito de haber impedido que Arquímedes se hiciera con el último ingrediente. Incluso las mane estaban en dicha fiesta para celebrarlo con sus amigos y los trillizos. Incluso estaban el Escuadrón Delta, aunque estos últimos no estaban demasiados interesados en la fiesta en sí.

Toda la cantina estaba llena de globos y adornos. Incluso los que estaban en el bar compuesto por soldados y tripulantes de la nave, disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Mike y los jóvenes estaban bailando de forma movida y animada, bajo las luces de una bola de espejos tipo discoteca. Darkwing y Rebeca realizaban múltiples movimientos de baile muy enérgicos. Heart Fire realizaba sus típicos bailes de danza y Night Ray hacia movimientos tipo capoeira. Spike y Lily estaban los dos agarrados de sus garritas bailando muy animadamente el uno con el otro, aunque esta última aun estuviera algo lastimada de su combate contra Doomeye. Bit estaba parado en el sitio, reproduciendo algo de música que acompañase al baile.

Varios miembros de la patrulla bailaban. Rainbow emulaba el baile del robot. Fluttershy sonriendo levemente y con los ojos cerrados, inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo la melodía de la música. Twilight realizaba el mismo baile animado cuando ella y sus amigas se colaron en aquella fiesta para nobles en Canterlot hace tiempo. Pinkie Pie bailaba de forma salvaje y enérgica por encima de un ponche y con una funda de lámpara sobre la cabeza y con un pollo de goma en la boca que lo sacudía de un lado a otro. Applejack bailaba con Ocelot y Rarity bebía tranquilamente de un vaso con zumo.

Minerva bailaba con Golden Heart, mientras los otros dos hermanos charlaban animadamente con Blue Sky y White Shield.

Eye Fox estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre la barra de la cantina, mientras Gizmo se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando por el aire.

Golden Tail, Silver Tail y Silver Lion estaban los tres bailando, haciéndoles ver adorables a los animales. Sherrys estaba tranquilamente subido a la barra viendo a los pequeños revoltosos bailar, mientras disfrutaba de un buen plato de pescados fritos. Los fénix en su forma alicornio también bailaban de forma animada.

Lyndon que aun seguía con el brazo vendado, estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre la barra, disfrutando de unas bebidas, mientras escuchaba muy animadamente la música.

Vulcan: ¡Soy el rey del mundo!

Gritaba Vulcan que bailaba a dos patas, estando él encima de una mesa. El robot no se estaba quieto ni un momento, disfrutando de la fiesta. El dragón Light que estaba a un tamaño similar a la de los trillizos, le decía serio al robot.

Light: No deberías hacer tonterías, Vulcan. Especialmente tras beberte motones de vasos como las que te has tomado.

Le aconsejaba el dragón blanco. Vulcan no le hacía ni repalojero caso, hasta que al final se resbaló y se cayó encima de la mesa, partiéndola en pedazos. Nightmare que estaba ahí, se rió de ello.

Nightmare: Ja, ja, ja. Antes lo dices, antes pasa. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a grandes carcajadas el dragón por la caía de Vulcan, donde el robot en el suelo, levantaba la cabeza y se la sacudía un poco a ambos lados.

Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo. Los únicos que no parecían hacerlo eran el Escuadron Delta. Estos últimos estaban a un lado sin decir nada, no muy interesados en la fiesta. Minerva al notarlo, dejó de bailar con Golden Heart y se acercó a éstos.

Minerva: Chicos ¿Por qué no os unís a la fiesta? Es bastante divertida.

Trataba de animarles la dragona a los del Escuadrón Delta. Éstos miraron a la dragona y Piro Fire la respondió.

Piro: No somos de muchas fiestas precisamente.

Decía esto el alicornio, con gran tono serio en su voz. Minerva pese a ello no se desmotivo y sonriendo, le decía a éste mientras le cogía de la pezuña.

Minerva: Vamos. No os quedéis ahí parados sin hacer. Nada mejor que bailar para divertirse en una fiesta.

Decía alegremente la dragona, llevando de la pezuña al Piro Fire que no se esperaba aquella reacción de la dragona, mientras le llevaba a la pista de baile. Ahí la dragona comenzó a bailar junto con un tanto sorprendido alicornio de fuego. Los del Escuadrón miraban un tanto sorprendidos a su líder bailar y por raro que extrañase, algunos del escuadrón parecía que les iba a surgir una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mike seguía bailando de forma bastante animada, hasta que Twilight se le acercó y le comentó.

Twilight: Mike. Deja que te felicite a ti y a tu patrulla por haber logrado detener los planes de Arquímedes.

Mike: No ha sido nada, Twilight. La verdad es que ha sido un placer, especialmente por ver lo verdaderamente furioso que se puso Arquímedes al ver que su plan había fallado.

Rainbow al escuchar decir eso al joven alicornio, se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras le comentaba a Mike.

Rainbow: Ay, chico. Me habría encantado verlo. Seguro que ahora mismo debe estar escondido en su trono, verdaderamente furioso por no haber conseguido su objetivo. Ja, ja, ja.

Black: Tú lo has dicho, compañera. Sin duda debe tener un humor de mil demonios.

Comentaba riéndose la bat pony junto con la pegaso, mientras chocaban de cascos. Ghost que estaba también ahí, comentó.

Ghost: Hemos logrado sabotear los planes de Arquímedes, pero ¿No estamos celebrando demasiado pronto?

Rainbow y Twilight soltaron un grito de susto que les había dado la pony fantasma. Rainbow recuperándose del susto, la dijo de forma medio molesta.

Rainbow: No seas aguafiestas, Ghost. Arquímedes ya no tiene el último ingrediente, por lo que no puede formar dragones de esos. Así que no hay nada del que preocuparse en absoluto.

Ghost: No sé yo ¿Y si Arquímedes consiguiera un sustituto de la sangre del alidrake para sus planes?

Preguntaba de forma seria la pony fantasma. Darkwing alegremente la respondió sin parar de bailar.

Dark: No seas tan pesimista, Ghost. Tenemos la victoria ya en el bolsillo.

Mike: Cierto. Ya es solo lanzar la ofensiva definitiva a la capital de Draconem, derrocar a Arquímedes, traer la paz y misión cumplida.

Completaba Mike que no estaba en absoluto preocupado en absoluto. Ghost no estaba muy segura de ello y dijo.

Ghost: Ojala tengáis razón, chicos. Ojala.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono de Draconem, Arquímedes estaba sentado sobre dicho torno. Su rostro figuraba furia total. Alrededor de la sala estaba completamente destrozada con señales de duros golpes, mordiscos o cortes. Cuadros destrozados, columnas rotas en pedazos, estatuas fragmentadas, cortinas rajadas. Los guardias que estaban fuera, estaban en sus puestos sin moverse, pero en el fondo estaban enormemente asustados de que su rey la fuera a tomar con alguno de ellos.

La única persona que no estaba asustada ante la expresión de máxima ira de Arquímedes, era por supuesto su esposa Furia. La dragona conversaba con su marido.

Furia: Así que...El último ingrediente se ha perdido ¿No, querido?

Le comentaba la dragona, que ya se había enterado del fracaso de su marido en conseguir el último ingrediente. Arquímedes sin mirarla siquiera, la respondió.

Arquímedes: Así es, querida. Y todo por culpa de esos malditos ponis que estropearon mis planes. Ahora todo está perdido.

Furia: Querido. Aun se puede hacer algo.

Trataba su esposa de animar a su marido. Arquímedes mirando furioso a su esposa, la gritó.

Arquímedes: ¿Según tú, qué se puede hacer ahora? ¡Sin la sangre del alidrake, los demás ingredientes son completamente inútiles! ¡El enemigo está casi a puertas de nuestra capital y varios dragones antes fieles a mí, se han unido a los rebeldes! ¡Ahora ya nada los puede impedir que se hagan con la capital! ¡Está ya todo perdido!

Darkus: No del todo.

Ambos dragones oyeron la voz de Darkus y ahí le vieron junto con el tigre Domo. El alicornio sombrío con su típica sonrisa perversa, le iba diciendo al dragón.

Darkus: Aun no está todo perdido.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso los llamados necron van a ayudarnos?

Preguntaba el dragón. Domo con su expresión inalterable y seria, le respondió a modo de reproche.

Domo: Para nada. Ellos no prestarán su ayuda, ya que has demostrado ser un completo inútil fracasado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Arquímedes. Estaba a punto de echarse sobre el tigre, hasta que Darkus le dijo al dragón.

Darkus: Aun puedes conseguir realizar el hechizo.

Furia: ¿Cómo dices?

Arquímedes: ¿Qué estás diciendo? La sangre del alidrake se ha perdido para siempre y por tanto, ya no hay forma de realizar el hechizo.

Darkus: Si no lo puedes recuperar de un alidrake muerto, tal vez deberías recurrir a la sangre de un alidrake vivo.

Respondió Darkus sin dejar de sonreír perversamente. Ambos dragones miraron extrañados a lo que había dicho el alicornio sombrío.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? No hay alidrakes vivos que yo sepa.

En respuesta, Darkus se echó a reír a carcajadas. Cosa que llamó la atención de ambos dragones.

Furia: ¿De qué te ríes ahora, Darkus?

Preguntaba molesta Furia, por las carcajadas del alicornio sombrío. Ahí Darkus respondió.

Darkus: Ja, ja, ja. Perdona. Es que me resulta increíble lo cortos que sois en realidad. Desde luego, Arquímedes, no eres más idiota porque no te entrenas.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué?

Gritó molesto el dragón, al mismo tiempo que se levantó del trono y miraba furioso a Darkus. El alicornio tranquilamente le respondió.

Darkus: Tenías un alidrake enfrente de tus narices todo este tiempo. Solo que no te diste cuenta de ello por culpa de tu arrogancia.

Aquello dejo confundido a Arquímedes y a Furia que no comprendían a lo que se refería Darkus.

Arquímedes: ¿A qué te refieres, Darkus?

Darkus no respondió. El alicornio simplemente pulsó unos botones de su brazalete y una pantalla holográfica surgió delante de ambos dragones, mostrando a Mike Bluer adoptando su Modo Alidrake. Arquímedes y Furia por fin lo comprendieron a lo que se refería Darkus.

Mientras en otra parte. Enfrente de una gran puerta que conducía a la sala del tesoro del castillo, había dos guardias vigilando la entrada. Doomeye aparecía caminando hasta donde estabas los guardias, donde ambos dragones inmediatamente cruzaron las lanzas que estos portaban, para cortar el paso a Doomeye.

Guardia: ¡Alto!

Guardia2: ¡Prohibido el paso!

Decían ambos guardias. Doomeye sin dejar de sonreír, les dijo a ambos guardias.

Doomeye: Tranquilos. Solo quiero buscar unas cosillas de la cámara del tesoro.

Guardia: Lo siento, pero no se permite el paso a nadie.

Guardia2: Son ordenes del rey.

Doomeye: Vamos. Solo será un momento. Nadie lo notará siquiera.

Les trataba de convencer el unidrake sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos dragones sin dar su brazo a torcer, le respondieron.

Guardia: No podemos hacer eso.

Guardia2: El rey a puesto muy claro que no le permitamos el paso a absolutamente a nadie.

Doomeye: Ya veo. Supongo que las ordenes son ordenes. En fin ¿Qué se va a hacer?

Comentaba en unidrake con tono tranquilo. De improviso y a la velocidad del rayo, el asesino sacó sus dos pistolas y disparó a cada uno de los dragones, donde los mató al instante. Ambos dragones cayeron muertos al suelo, mientras el asesino con sus pistolas aun humeantes y con una sonrisa perversa en la cara, comentó.

Doomeye: Sin rencores.

Decía el asesino con tono de burla, para luego disparar a la cerradura con sus pistolas y de una fuerte patada, abrir las grandes puertas de la sala. El asesino entró en la sala del trono donde estaba esta llena de riquezas de todo tipo. Aunque al unidrake no le interesaba la riqueza en absoluto. El solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

El unidrake se acercó hasta un cofre que estaba en medio de una montaña de oro. Doomeye la abrió de una patada y miró su interior. El asesino sonrió al ver que dentro estaba tres de los cuatro ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo de dragones de obdisiana.

Doomeye: Je, je, je. Venid con el tío Doomeye.

Decía el asesino, guardando los ingredientes en un saco. Estaba concentrado en ello, hasta que una voz lo llamó.

Guardia: ¡Alto! ¡No se mueva!

El asesino giró la cabeza y vio a varios guardias que vinieron alertados por los disparos. Doomeye sin mostrar temor alguno, sonrió y les dijo mientras se ponía el saco encima de la espalda.

Doomeye: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Decía el asesino caminando tranquilamente hacia los guardias, donde todos ellos le apuntaban con sus lanzas dispuesto a acabar con el asesino.

Guardia: ¡Alto! ¡Ni un paso o le matamos!

Doomeye: Je, je, je. Me gustaría ver como lo intentáis.

Respondió retador el unidrake. Los guardias no se hicieron esperar y de inmediato rodearon al asesino.

Guardia: ¡Ultima advertencia! ¡Entréguese o absténgase a las consecuencias!

Doomeye: Je, je, je. Idiotas.

Al ver que el asesino se negaba a cooperar, los guardias se lanzaron con sus lanzas y entre todos atravesaron con dichas armas el cuerpo del unidrake, pero el asesino no sintió nada en absoluto. Doomeye sonreía tranquilamente para sorpresa de los dragones, que no comprendían éstos como podía seguir bien el asesino con todas aquellas lanzas clavadas en su cuerpo. Sin que el unidrake dijese nada, su cuerpo descargó enormes cantidades de electricidad en los cuerpos de los dragones, donde el asesino iba aumentando el voltaje, hasta que todos los dragones comenzaron a arder. Una vez hecho eso, el unidrake dejó de desprender electricidad, mientras los cuerpos ardiendo de los dragones cayeron al suelo todos ellos muertos.

Doomeye: Bien. Y ahora a cumplir con mi destino.

Decía el asesino mientras convertía su cuerpo en electricidad y a la velocidad del rayo se marchó de dicha sala.

Volviendo a la sala del trono, Arquímedes y Furia por fin comprendieron que había una alternativa para conseguir sangre de alidrake.

Arquímedes: Por supuesto. Esa maldita peste azul puede convertirse en alidrake a voluntad.

Darkus: Veo que por fin lo has comprendido, Arquímedes.

Furia: Sí, pero ¿Cómo lograremos hacer eso? Primero habría que hacer que adoptara esa forma y luego la más difícil, lo de extraerle la sangre.

Preguntaba Furia al alicornio. Darkus sonriendo, la respondió.

Darkus: Je, je, je. Solo hay que buscar el momento adecuado.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada de la sala del trono se abrió y un guardia pasó a toda prisa por ella.

Guardia: ¡Majestad...! ¡Majestad!

Arquímedes: ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Preguntaba molesto el dragón rojo ante el hecho de que le interrumpieran. El guardia recobrando el aliento, le respondió a su rey.

Guardia: Majestad. Es Doomeye. Ha asaltado la sala del tesoro y se ha llevado algo.

Furia: ¿Cómo que algo?

Guardia: No lo sabemos. Solo se que se llevó el contenido que había en un cofre.

En el momento que dijo eso último el guardia, Arquímedes abrió los ojos en par en par y exclamó.

Arquímedes: ¡Espera! ¿El contenido de un cofre que estaba sobre una montaña de oro?

Guardia: Eh...Así es, majestad.

Arquímedes: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó de golpe Arquímedes, asustando a los presentes por el grito, salvo a Darkus y a Domo.

Furia: Arquímedes ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?

Arquímedes: ¡Esa maldita rata se ha llevado los ingredientes que teníamos guardados!

Furia: ¿Cómo? Espera un momento ¿Estás diciendo...?

Arquímedes: Así es. Ese miserable traidor se ha llevado los ingredientes ¡Avisad a toda la guardia! ¡Hay que detener a Doomeye sea como sea! ¡No importa si es vivo o muerto! ¡Localizadle y recuperad lo que ha robado!

Guardia: Eh...Sí, majestad.

El guardia tras hacer una reverencia, salió de la sala para alertar a la guardia. Arquímedes estaba furioso porque Doomeye se había llevado los ingredientes que él tenía para el hechizo. Arquímedes por precaución, no le contó a nadie salvo a su esposa Furia como a su socio Darkus sobre la importancia de dichos ingredientes, para así asegurarse de que nadie usaría el hechizo para su propio beneficio tras quitársela a él, pero ahora mismo Doomeye podía echar al traste todo el duro trabajo que habían realizado Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: No pienso permitir que esa maldita rata me robe lo que por derecho me pertenece a mí. Pienso asegurarme de que pague por lo que ha hecho.

Decía el dragón furioso levantándose de su trono y saliendo a toda prisa de la sala, siendo seguido por su esposa Furia. Darkus veía alejarse a ambos dragones con una sonrisa perversa en la cara, mientras comentaba.

Darkus: Je, je, je. Al final como lo teníamos planeado. Doomeye ha hecho justo lo que quería que hiciera.

Doom: Este plan tuyo es muy arriesgado, Darkus. Piensa que si fallamos, no tendremos otra oportunidad.

Le comentaba el tigre, no muy seguro de lo que planeaba Darkus. El alicornio sin abandonar su sonrisa, le contestó al tigre.

Darkus: Tranquilo, mi felino amigo. Todo está saliendo según lo planeado y lograremos nuestro objetivo.

En otro lugar para, ser más exactos Canterlot. El hijo de Jameson Nick se disponía a tomar un tren que partía en unos minutos. Nick había pedido traslado a otra academia de policía. La razón de aquello, es que éste ya harto de la actitud de su padre, quiso alejarse lo más posible de él para no volver a verle jamás.

Nick esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el tren, hasta que unas voces le llamaron.

Jameson: ¡Nick...! ¡Nick...!

Se oía la voz de su padre Jameson. Nick maldiciendo su suerte, dijo.

Nick: Como no. Tenía que aparecer mi padre.

Comentaba de forma molesto el semental, para luego girar la cabeza y ver a su padre junto con Lara que corría a su lado. Ambos tras encontrarse con Nick, Jameson trató de hablar con él.

Jameson: Hijo. Espera por favor. No te vayas.

Le rogaba su padre a su hijo para que no se marchara. Nick que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su padre, le respondió molesto.

Nick: Lo siento, padre, pero he decidido marcharse y es una decisión definitiva.

Jameson: Hijo, por favor. Te ruego que me escuches.

Nick: ¿Cómo tú quisiste escucharme a mí o a los demás cuando tratamos de razonar contigo? Olvídalo. No tengo el más mínimo interés en escuchar a lo que tengas que decirme, así que ahórrate las palabras.

La decía bastante molesto Nick a su padre. Desde hace bastante tiempo que Nick trató de razonar con su padre sobre que la Patrulla Harmony eran héroes que luchaban por el bien del mundo, pero su padre no le hacía el más mínimo caso, para él sus prejuicios personales eran mucho más importantes que escuchar a su propia familia y amigos y eso lo alejó bastante de él. Y desde el juicio falso contra Mike Bluer, Nick se hartó ya de la actitud de su padre y decidió marcharse lejos para no volver a verle más.

Jameson: Hijo. Por favor. Solo te pido que me escuches un momento.

Rogaba Jameson, tragándose por completo el orgullo para no perder a su hijo. Desde el incidente donde Craver Hunter y Miles Hoves trataron de sembrar el miedo y la desconfianza en los ponis ante los dragones y descubrir que todo fue provocado por una sustancia traída por ellos, renunciando a su orgullo para pedir ayuda al pony que él odiaba y desconfiaba tachándole de criminal, trató de enmendar sus errores pasados. Pese a ello, su hijo no le volvió a hablar y cuando se enteró de que Nick se marchaba por un traslado que él mismo solicitó, tuvo que ir lo más deprisa que pudo para alcanzarlo y no perderle.

Nick: Lo siento, padre, pero la decisión está ya tomada. Me voy a marchar y no pienso volver jamás.

Le decía con tono molesto y sin mostrar la más mínima intención de cambiar de idea. Así hasta que Lara ya cansada de que Nick no quisiera escuchar a su padre, le llamó la atención.

Lara: Ya basta, Nick. Haz el favor de escuchar a tu padre de una vez.

Nick: Tiene gracia ¿Qué le escuche a mi padre cuando él no me quiso escuchar a mí, ni a ti y ni a quienes le trataban de convencer de que Mike Bluer y su patrulla son auténticos héroes y no criminales como el que el tozudo de mi padre no quiso aceptar?

Respondía de forma sarcástica el semental, cruzándose éste de brazos. Jameson agachó la cabeza avergonzando, ya que sabía que su hijo no le faltaba razón para estar molesto con él. Lara con tono seria y de reproche, le dijo a Nick.

Lara: Mira, Nick. Sé que lo que hizo tu padre estuve bastante mal, sobre todo por el hecho de que no quisiera escucharnos a nada de lo que le decíamos, pero ahora tu padre ha hecho bastantes cosas buenas, tragándose su orgullo tuvo que pedir ayuda a Mike y su patrulla para salvar Equestria de esos malditos cazadores de dragones que pretendía sumir la capital de Canterlot al caos. Ahora mismo, tu padre está arrepentido de todo lo que ha hecho y trata de enmendar sus errores con todos. Ahora mismo ha venido aquí para tratar de arreglar las cosas contigo y con los demás. Solo te está pidiendo que le escuches por un momento. Eso es todo lo que te pide ahora mismo. Si no lo quieres hacerlo por él, al menos hazlo por mí.

Terminó de hablar la yegua. Finalmente el tren que esperaba Nick llegó a la estación. Nick con tono serio. finalmente dijo.

Nick: Cinco minutos. Eso es todo. Nada más.

Volviendo con Mike y los otros en la fiesta. éstos seguía celebrando hasta que llegó una visita inesperada.

Ceniza: ¡Minerva, Neptuno, Urano!

Los trillizos se pararon al oír aquella voz. Una voz que éstos reconocían perfectamente como la de su padre. Los trillizos miraron y vieron entrar por la puerta de entrada de la cantina a sus padres.

Minerva: ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Urano: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Preguntaban ambos dragones que no se esperaban ver a sus padres en dicho lugar.

Ceniza: Hijos. Nos alegramos de veros.

Comentaba alegremente el dragón. La madre de los trillizos fue corriendo a abrazar a sus hijos, mientras ésta les decía.

Flavia: ¡Hijos! Me alegra ver que estáis bien los tres.

Neptuno: Claro, mamá ¿Cómo no íbamos a estarlo?

Preguntaba el dragón azul. Su madre dejando de abrazar a sus hijos, les miró seria a los tres y les dijo molesta.

Flavia: ¿En qué estabais pensando cuando fuisteis a hacer ese viaje tan peligroso? Estaba enormemente preocupada por vosotros.

Les decía muy molesta a sus hijos. Cuando ella y su marido se enteraron de la "escapada" de sus tres hijos, estuvieron enormemente preocupados por ellos. Los trillizos estaban un poco avergonzados por haber preocupado a sus padres de ese modo y no sabían que decir.

Urano: Bueno...

Neptuno: Nosotros...

Minerva: Teníamos que hacer una cosa importante...

La decían tímidamente los trillizos. Su madre aun molesta, les gritó a éstos.

Flavia: ¡Lo que habéis hecho ha sido extremadamente peligroso! ¡Aun no me puedo creer que hayáis hecho una locura semejante! ¡Incluyendo Minerva que era la última a quien me imaginaba haciendo una locura semejante!

Urano: Bueno. En realidad fue idea de Minerva.

Minerva: ¡Cállate, idiota!

Respondió moleste Minerva, dando un fuerte pisotón en el píe de Urano, haciéndole gritar de dolor a éste y se sujetara la pata adolorida con ambas garras.

Los presentes miraban la escena con una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que no sabían que decir o hacer en una situación como esa. Ceniza cogiendola por detrás de los hombros de su esposa, trató de calmarla.

Ceniza: Querida, cálmate. Es cierto que nuestros hijos hicieron una posible gran idiotez, pero ahora están aquí sanos y salvos.

Mike escuchando la conversación, se acercó a la pareja y con una sonrisa les comentó a éstos.

Mike: Además no estaban solos. El Escuadrón Delta se ocupó bien de su protección.

Minerva: Sí, madre. Tuvimos unos buenos guardaespaldas.

Le daba la razón la dragona sonriendo. Piro Fire acercándose también, les dijo a los padres de los trillizos.

Piro Fire: Sus hijos no estaban en absoluto en peligro. Nosotros nos ocupamos perfectamente de su protección.

Comentaba el alicornio. Ceniza agradecía al alicornio de fuego el hecho de que el Escuadrón Delta protegieran a sus hijos. Flavia en cambio, no estaba demasiado contenta de ver al alicornio y le gritó enfadada.

Flavia: ¡Tú no te acerques a mis hijos! ¡Ni tú, ni ninguno de tu maldito grupo de delincuentes!

Le gritaba enfadada la dragona. Los trillizos se sorprendieron de la reacción de su madre. Mike como la patrulla y las mane sabían a lo que se refería Flavia y aquello los preocupaba.

Spike: Oh, oh.

Applejack: ¿Por qué presiento problemas?

Ghost: Ay, ay, ya.

Minerva: Madre. Cálmate ¿Por qué les gritas de esta manera a nuestros protectores?

Neptuno: Cierto, madre. Ellos nos han estado cubriendo las espaldas, mientras buscábamos el gran poder.

Urano: Así es. No comprendemos por qué les gritas a estos buenos ponis.

Comentaban los trillizos sin comprender la actitud de su madre. Flavia mirando muy seriamente a sus hijos, les respondió.

Flavia: ¡Me da igual! No pienso permitir que estos malditos delincuentes se junten con vosotros, aunque estén presuntamente reformados.

Decía molesta Flavia, mirando de reojo a Piro Fire que no se fiaba de él en absoluto, ya que hace tiempo, tanto ella como su marido, supieron del verdadero origen del Escuadrón Delta. El alicornio lejos de molestarse, simplemente mantuvo el semblante serio.

Minerva: ¿Qué?

Urano: ¿Qué quieres decir con delincuentes reformados?

Flavia: Hace tiempo, nos contaron que vuestros presuntos protectores son antiguos criminales robots que causaron muchos problemas. Y que usaron no sé qué cosa para rehabilitarlos o algo así.

Respondió su madre, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los trillizos, ya que ellos en ningún momento supieron que el Escuadrón Delta eran robots criminales. Eye Fox adelantándose, lo afirmó.

Fox: Así es. Es Escuadrón Delta eran robots peligrosos y que costó mucho capturarlos. Hace tiempo, nuestro doctor Phalax creó un programa de rehabilitación para robots criminales y convertirlos en robots destinados para un mejor fin.

Explicaba la arquera. Los trillizos estaban sorprendidos por aquella revelación. Minerva mirando a Piro Fire, le preguntó con cierto temor.

Minerva: ¿Es cierto eso, Piro Fire?

Piro: Así es. Fuimos hace tiempo robots criminales. El programa creado por el doctor Phalax nos impulsaba a realizar buenos actos, dejando de lado nuestras actividades delictivas.

Neptuno: Entonces. Cuando nos ayudasteis ¿Era porque el programa ese que poseíais os impulsaba a hacerlo?

Piro: Así es.

Los trillizos estaban impactados por aquella revelación. Descubrir que el grupo de robots que les protegieron durante su búsqueda, solo lo hacían porque un programa los obligaba a hacerlo. Minerva no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Todo este tiempo creyendo que el Escuadrón Detal los ayudaba porque creían que eran buenos ponis, y que en realidad todo fue por un programa que los impulsaba a protegerlos y a servirles.

Flavia: Basta de palabras. Vámonos a casa, hijos.

Decía su madre a sus hijos. Éstos se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon de allí. Minerva mientras se iba con su familia, sin parar de caminar, miró para atrás viendo a Piro Fire. Ahí sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero luego la dragona desvió la mirada y fue con su familia.

En la mente de la dragona al igual que la de sus hermanos, era un caos de ideas tras descubrir la verdad de Escuadrón Delta ¿Aquello significaba que el escuadrón nunca lo hicieron por iniciativa propia ni porque les cayeran bien, sino por un programa que los obligaba a actuar de aquella forma? ¿Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos entablando amistad era todo falso? ¿Todo aquello fue para que el escuadrón se ganasen su confianza? ¿Habrían hecho algo así sin aquel programa de rehabilitación o los habrían abandonado a su suerte cuando se toparon con Black Horn? Ahora ya no sabían que pensar ya.

Un intenso silencio se había formado en la cantina, donde lo único que se oía era la música de la gramola colgada del techo y de las teles. Estaba claro que la fiesta se había acabado para todos.

Camaleón: Bueno. Podría haber ido mejor.

Spike: ¿Tú crees, amigo?

Ghost: Yo no lo tengo tan claro eso.

Lyndon: Desde luego. Esa dragona no tiene pelos en la lengua.

Twilight comprendía bien la reacción de Flavia. Ella la conocía la suficiente para saber que era un tanto desconfiada y que era obvio que no la agradaría la idea de que sus hijos estuvieran con un grupo de exdelincuentes, aunque estuvieran éstos reformados. Fluttershy dirigiéndose hacia Piro Fire y a los otros del escuadrón, les comentó a éstos.

Fluttershy: Lamentamos si Flavia os ha ofendido de alguna forma.

Se disculpaba la pegaso. Piro Fire mirando a la pegaso, la respondió tranquilamente.

Piro: No pasa nada.

Eye Falcon: Ya estamos habituados a este tipo de reacción.

Shadow: La mayoría que nos conocen, también suelen desconfiar bastante de nosotros.

Phaton: Por lo que ya estamos acostumbrados.

Respondían éstos sin mostrarse molestos en absoluto. Spike acercándose a éstos, les preguntó.

Spike: ¿En serio hicisteis tantas cosas malas?

Vulcania: Sí, joven Spike. Como destruir, matar, robar, amenazar. Cosas por el estilo.

Respondía como si nada Vulcania.

Rarity: Oh, cielos. Eso es horrible ¿Cómo podéis tener la conciencia tranquila tras hacer cosas así?

Les preguntaba Rarity, sorprendida ante la nueva información recibida. Mistic tranquilamente respondió.

Mistic: Nuestro creador nos hizo con aquella programación. Solo hacíamos para lo que fuimos creados. No es que tuviéramos elección.

Rainbow: Carai ¿Quién lo diría?

Lily: Pero ahora ya no sois malos ¿No?

Sherrys: Sí. Ahora debéis ser robots buenos y cosas así.

Completaba el gato que estaba tranquilamente tomado un plato de leche. Adelia ahí respondió.

Adelia: Nuestro antiguo programa aun persiste, pero el programa de rehabilitación lo mantiene a raya y tenemos en parte...cierto libre albedrío.

Twilight: En otras palabras. Que aun así podéis decidir por vosotros mismos lo que queréis hacer ¿No?

Piro: En parte sí.

Rebeca: Bueno. Es un consuelo al menos.

Anivia: Sí. Es verdad.

Dark: Al menos estáis cerca de convertiros en robots buenos y todo eso.

Dark Cloud: Claro. Siempre y cuando no nos apuñalen éstos por la espalda. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el fénix negro. En ese momento, el comunicador de Mike comenzó a parpadear.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Selenis: Emperador. Tenemos noticias que le pueden interesar.

Se oía la voz de Selenis por el comunicador. Mike asintiendo, preguntó.

Mike: ¿De qué se trata?

Selenis: Como usted ordeno previamente, mantuvimos vigilado mediante satélites espía la capital de Draconem. Detectamos al asesino Doomeye saliendo a toda velocidad del reino y unos dragones persiguiéndolo.

Aquello captó la atención de los presentes. En especial Lily que al oír el nombre del unidrake, se puso furiosa y exclamó.

Lily: ¿Ese maldito desgraciado sigue vivo?

Heart: ¿Por qué iban a perseguir los dragones a Doomeye?

Night: Bueno. Es un peligroso criminal de su reino. Quizás ha hecho algo malo y por eso lo persiguen.

Light: Sea lo que sea, habrá que investigarlo.

Completaba el dragón blanco.

Mike: Muy bien. Mejor investigar. Iremos a la nave Infinity e iremos a detener a Doomeye. Quizás sepa algo de valor.

Lily: Perfecto. Tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese tipo.

Decía la dragona con ganas de darle una soberana paliza a Doomeye por sus encuentros anteriores con él. Rebeca que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, se lo prohibió.

Rebeca: Lo siento, Lily, pero no vienes a esta misión. Tú te quedas aquí.

Lily: ¿¡QUÉEE...!? Pero...¿Por qué?

Preguntaba la dragona, haciendo un berrinche por no saber por qué no podía ir ella también. Rebeca ahí la respondió.

Rebeca: Aun no estás recuperada de tu combate con ese tipo. Por eso es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Lily: ¡Pero yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir!

Decía una y otra vez la dragona haciendo una pataleta. Su tío Light cogiendola por la cola, la elevó del suelo teniéndola boca abajo, mientras el dragón con tono serio, la decía a su sobrina.

Light: No seas cría. Es mejor que te quedes.

Lily: Pero tío...Yo quiero ir. Quiero darle una buena patada a ese tipo en sus partes nobles y luego echarle sus restos para los perros.

Le decía su sobrina poniendo ojitos de cachorrito triste, pero aquello no la funciono y el dragón serio la dijo.

Light: No es no, Lily. Te quedas con los demás y punto. Así también cuidas de Lyndon que aun tiene algo mal el brazo.

Lyndon: No tanto. No te creas.

Respondía el grifo ladrón por el hecho de que su brazo ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Mike ahí dijo.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Nos vamos. Y el Escuadrón Delta se vendrá también. Nos vendrá bien su ayuda.

Piro: Será un honor, emperador.

Respondió Piro Fire al igual que los otros.

Más tarde, la nave Infinity salió volando de la MB, tomando dirección a Draconem. Lily y Lyndon se quedaron en la nave junto con las mane, ya que éstos todavía no estaban del todo recuperados. Por supuesto Lily hizo una pataleta por el hecho de no poder ir con ellos y Spike trataba de calmarla.

En otro lugar, en un parque de Canterlot, estaba Terry sentando en un banco echando semillas para alimentar a las palomas. Mientras el semental seguía alimentando a las aves, apareció Jameson. El editor tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara y cuando estaba cerca de Terry, le saludó muy alegremente.

Jameson: Hola, Terry.

El eludido miró a Jameson y también sonriendo, le respondió.

Terry: Hola, señor Jameson ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Jameson sentándose a su lado, le contestó.

Jameson: Verás. Quería darte las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí. Gracias a usted, pude recuperar a mi prometida y a mi hijo. Aunque este último me costó un poco.

Comentaba en editor. Terry sin parar de echar semillas a las palomas, le respondió.

Terry: No es nada. Solo quería evitar que cometiera los mismos errores que cometí yo en el pasado.

Jameson: Sí. Una cosa Terry. Quería proponerte algo.

Le decía el editor. Aquello captó la atención de Terry que mirando al editor le preguntó.

Terry: ¿Qué cosa?

Jameson devolviéndole la mirada, le respondió.

Jameson: Verás. Ahora que he arreglado las cosas con mi prometida, pronto nos casaremos y nos iremos de luna de miel. Por eso, Terry, me gustaría ofrecerte trabajo como gerente de la editorial.

Terry se quedó un tanto sorprendido por aquella proposición.

Terry: ¿Habla usted en serio?

Jameson: Completamente. Así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Preguntaba Jameson, esperando que Terry aceptase. Terry estuvo un rato callado, asimilando lo que le proponía el editor. Finalmente sonrió y respondió.

Terry: Por supuesto que acepto, Jameson. Admito que no lo esperaba, pero es genial.

Jameson: Estupendo pues.

Ambos sementales contentos estrecharon de cascos y Jameson ahí le dijo a Terry.

Jameson: Y cuando mi prometida y yo volvamos de la luna de miel, te ayudaré a encontrar pareja.

Terry: Te lo agradezco, pero ¿Quién querría estar con un semental de al menos 40 años?

Jameson: No te preocupes. Tengo a una trabajadora en la editorial con la misma edad que tú. Y seguro que congeniáis bien, ya que ella también busca pareja.

Y ambos sementales se echaron a reír.

En otro lugar, en el interior de una caverna, estaba Doomeye. El unidrake estaba preparando lo que parecía un especie de ritual. Dibujando por el suelo rocoso de la caverna con una tiza, formaba lo que sería una estrella con varios símbolos arcanos y un gran circulo con otros tres más pequeños colocando en el interior de la línea del grande, estando los tres separados por igual. Una vez que terminó de hacer el dibujo, el unidrake fue hacia la bolsa que traía consigo y de ella sacó cada uno de los ingredientes del hechizo para convertirse en dragón de obsidiana.

Doomeye: Primero el Rubí de la Llama Interior.

Decía esto el unidrake, dejando dicho rubí en el interior de unos de los círculos más pequeños. En el momento que lo hizo, el círculo comenzó a brillar como el rubí.

Doomeye: Segundo. La Rosa del Desierto.

Dejaba ahora la rosa en otro circulo y como el otro, tanto el círculo como la rosa, comenzaron a brillar.

Doomeye: Y ahora la Perla Arco Iris.

Dejo por último la perla en el último circulo. Ahí brillo como los otros y el circulo grande como el resto del símbolo comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Doomeye sonrió con malicia.

Doomeye: ¡Sí! El poder absoluto será finalmente mío. Nadie más que yo merece este poder. Y ahora una última cosa por hacer.

Decía el asesino, colocándose en el centro del círcul,o preparado para completar el hechizo. Todo parecía que marchaba, hasta que de repente tuvo visita inesperada.

Mike y Arquímedes: ¡ALTO AHÍ...!

Gritaron el alicornio y Arquímedes apareciendo los dos a la vez con sus respectivos grupos por entradas diferentes. Los dos bandos habían llegado más o menos a la vez y por lados opuestos, sin notar la presencia del otro hasta que ambos gritaron.

Arquímedes: ¿Tú? ¡Maldita peste azul! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Lo mismo que tú. Detener a ese loco.

Le respondía Mike que estaba con su armadura Bankai al igual que los demás portadores del fénix. Ambos bandos estaban presentes y listos para pelear contra el otro grupo si llegaba el caso. Doomeye riéndose, les decía a ambos grupos.

Doomeye: Ja, ja, ja. Llegáis demasiado tarde. El poder de los dragones de obsidiana será solo para un servidor.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito! ¡Por eso robaste los ingredientes para el hechizo!

Le gritaba de forma acusadora el dragón. Mike y los otros se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Heart: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Night: ¿Pretende convertirse Doomeye en un dragón de obsidiana?

Comentaban los jóvenes. Doomeye riéndose, contestó.

Doomeye: Así es. Solo falta el último ingrediente que soy precisamente yo. Ja, ja, ja. Y ahora comencemos.

El asesino se hizo un corte en su brazo, haciendo caer su sangre directamente hacia el círculo. Sin pensar, Mike y Arquímedes se lanzaron a la vez hacia el asesino. Mike para impedir que el hechizo se realizara y Arquímedes para hacerse él con aquel poder.

Por desgracia no llegaron a tiempo y la sangre del unidrake llegó al círculo. El símbolo del suelo comenzó a brillar con un rojo sangre carmesí, mientras una columna de luz carmesí rodeaba a Doomeye y el asesino se reía como un loco.

Doomeye: Ja, ja, ja ¡SÍIII...! ¡El poder absoluto es mío! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el asesino ,mientras se reía a grandes carcajadas como un loco, mientras el grupo se tenía que tapar los ojos con el brazo para protegerse de aquella luz cegadora.

Doomeye seguía riéndose sin parar esperando su transformación en dragón. La luz duró unos instantes que parecían eternos, hasta que dicha luz se apagó. Para sorpresa de todos, no hubo cambio alguno en Doomeye. El asesino lo notó.

Doomeye: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no he cambiado? He realizado el hechizo correctamente. Los ingrediente y hasta la sangre.

Comentaba el asesino mirándose por todas partes, notando cualquier cambio, pero no notaba nada en absoluto. Arquimedes y sus soldados no comprendían lo que pasaba. Mike y los otros en cambio con expresiones "-_-" sabían lo que pasaba y le comentaron.

Mike: ¿En serio no lo sabes, amigo?

Doomeye: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dark: Cierto es que todos los ingredientes has traído, pero...

Medic: Te olvidaste del último ingrediente. Sangre de Alidrake.

Completaban éstas. Doomeye ahí las respondió molesto.

Doomeye: ¿Qué estáis diciendo? Mi sangre debería bastar para invocar el hechizo.

Eye Falcon: Error. Tu sangre no sirve para el hechizo.

Contestó la contraparte de Eye Fox.

Sherrys: Cierto, amigo. Que tengas un cuerno de unicornio y alas de dragón, no te convierte en un alidrake. Tú solo serías un unidrake.

Night: Sí. Solo un idiota pensaría que con solo sangre de unidrake bastaría para hacerlo.

Heart: Sí. Que tonto.

Vulcan: Esperad ¿Decís que su sangre no sirve porque no es un alidrake?

Preguntaba confundido Vulcan que no entendía nada, hasta que Eye Fox dándole un fuerte coscorrón al robot, le gritó molesta.

Fox: ¡Idiota! Para ser un alidrake tendría que ser previamente un alicornio. En su caso, es de la unión entre una unicornio y un dragón. Por lo tanto es un unidrake, hasta un completo idiota se daría cuenta de ello.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Tampoco es para ponerse así. Yo no sabía nada.

Respondía Vulcan sobandose la cabeza. Vulcania rotando los ojos, comentó de forma sarcástica.

Vulcania: ¿En serio mi modelo está basado en este idiota?

Nightmare: En palabras simples, amigo. No tienes lo que hay que tener para convertirse en un dragón de obsidiana. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía en plan burla el dragón negro. Doomeye estaba furioso. Furioso por no haber logrado realizar el hechizo. Furioso por no haber alcanzado su meta. El asesino al final gritó furioso.

Doomeye: ¡AHHH...! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no consigo el hechizo, nadie lo tendrá!

Gritaba el asesino dominado completamente por la furia, sacando sus pistolas y comenzando a disparar a todo el mundo, obligando a moverse para no quedar hecho como un colador. Arquímedes usando los escudos de su traje, adoptó su forma titán y se acercó a Doomeye dispuesto a matarlo por haberlo traicionado.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita rata traidora! ¡Muere como el miserable pony que eres!

El dragón trató de arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe de su puño, pero solo lo atravesó. Doomeye le lanzó un poderoso rayo eléctrico que lo mandó contra la pared.

Doomeye: Ja, ja, ja. Maldito idiota. Sabes que no me puedes tocar.

Mike: Él quizás no, pero yo sí.

Doomeye se giró hacia donde oyó la voz del alicornio azul, justo para recibir el puñetazo de Mike estando su brazo rodeado por la Armadura Espíritu que gracias a eso, podía golpear al asesino y mandarlo contra la pared. Mike voló hacia el asesino para acabar con él, pero Doomeye concentró energía eléctrica de su cuerno y disparó contra el alicornio. Mike rápidamente formó su nano escudo para protegerse, pero no pudo impedir que fuera lanzado hasta la pared y la atravesara para salir al exterior.

Heart: ¡Padre!

Gritaba la alicornio azul. Doomeye ahí dijo.

Doomeye: Es hora de que sepáis porque soy el más temido entre los dragones ¡Sentid mi verdadero poder!

Gritaba el asesino, mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por electricidad.

Mike cayó a gran distancia fuera de la cueva, quedando colgado de las ramas de unos árboles. El alicornio boca abajo, comentó para sí.

Mike: Yo y mi manía de atacar siempre de forma frontal.

Comentaba molesto para sí el alicornio. Justo en ese momento, el interior de la gruta se fragmentó en pedazos a causa de una explosión eléctrica de grandes proporciones. Acto seguido cayeron el resto de su patrulla como el escuadrón cerca de él, algunos colgados de los árboles como Mike.

Mike: Chicos ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Preguntaba el alicornio a sus amigos. Éstos trataron de responder.

Black: Pueees...

Camaleón: ¿Cómo decirlo?

En ese momento, se oyó un gran rugido y ahí lo vieron. De un cielo llenó de nubes negras que desprendían rayos, surgió de ella un enorme dragón blanco hecho prácticamente de electricidad con grandes garras. Dicho dragón rugió de forma aterradora, para acto seguido gritar.

Doomeye: ¡Sentid mi poder, malditos!

Gritó el dragón, claramente con la voz de Doomeye que Mike reconoció al instante para luego exclamar.

Mike: ¡Anda! No me digáis que ese es Doomeye.

Blue Star: Afirmativo.

Respondía la robot paladín, mientras ayudaba a Ghost a levantarse. Eye Fox analizando a la criatura con el brazalete, lo afirmó.

Fox: Parece que ahora es electricidad pura. No tiene cuerpo propiamente dicho.

Decía la arquera. Centinela y Bit que eran los que estaban más cerca, dispararon una salva de misiles, pero todos ellos atravesaron el cuerpo del dragón, para segundos después explotar por la electricidad que rodeaban dichos misiles.

Night: Me parece que vamos a tener problemas.

Light: Tú lo has dicho, hermano. Puede que haya que usar armas grandes.

Nightmare: Completamente de acuerdo.

Mike: Entonces de acuerdo ¡Modo Alidrake!

Alzó la voz Mike, adoptando el modo Alidrake en su armadura Dragon Bankai.

Dark: ¡Lion Bankai!

Darkwing alzando su brazalete, adoptó su forma Lion Bankai.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys!

Sherrys: Listo para usted siempre, señorita Rebeca.

Respondió Sherrys adoptando su forma Espectral. Luego Rebeca gritó.

Rebeca: ¡Fusión de Sincronía!

Sherrys se fusionó con ella, adoptando su forma felina con la armadura Bankai.

Heart: Bien. Es hora de darle un escarmiento a ese tipo.

Night: Sí. Le pienso darle una paliza a ese tipo.

Mike: Amigos. Recordad que en su forma elemental no le podemos golpear. Tendremos que usar la Armadura Espíritu.

Decía Mike. Éstos asintieron, pero el resto de la patrulla comentaron.

Ocelot: ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?

Red: Sí. Si solo vosotros podéis tocar a ese tipo.

Shadow: Mirad allí.

Anunciaba el bat pony negro, señalando con su casco como Arquímedes y sus soldados salían se los restos de la gruta destruida, siendo Arquímedes quien llevaba en un saco los ingredientes que logró recuperar antes de que la gruta se desplomase.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros ocupaos de Arquímedes y los suyos. Darkwing, Rebeca, Heart Fire, Night Ray y yo nos ocuparemos del tío eléctrico ese.

Decía Mike mientras chocaba sus brazos cubiertos del metal negro. Night Ray lo apoyó.

Night: Por supuesto. Es hora de darle lo suyo a ese tipo.

Anivia: (Y de paso, cuando terminemos con él, chinchar un poco a Lily por haberse perdido la pelea je, je, je).

Decía telepáticamente la fénix azul y blanca con su compañera Rebeca, mientras la chica se reía levemente.

El grupo se dividió en dos. Uno que se ocuparía de Doomeye y el otro de Arquímedes y sus soldados para quitarles los ingredientes. Lejos del lugar del conflicto y subidos sobre un árbol de gran altura, estaban Darkus y Domo observándolo todo.

Darkus: Je, je, je. Comienza la función.

Doomeye: ¡Os destruiré a todos!

Gritaba el dragón eléctrico, descargando del cielo tormentoso varios rayos. Mike y su grupo los fueron esquivando, mientras se acercaban al dragón eléctrico.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Heart: ¡Y esto!

Gritaron ambos alicornios, lanzando sus brazos cubiertos del metal negro contra el dragón eléctrico. El dragón alzó su garra para detener los puñetazos de ambos alicornios.

Dark: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritaba Darkwing con la Dark Repulser cubierta de la misma Armadura Espíritu, tratando de golpearle por detrás, pero el dragón sacudió su cola contra ella, obligando a Darkwing a detener su ataque y tratar de bloquear el ataque con su espada. El golpe hizo que Darkwing se alejara del dragón. Mike y Heart Fire aprovecharon su distracción para apartarse de la garra y lanzarse hacia el dragón, logrando golpear con un doble y fuerte puñetazo en la frente del dragón, causando una gran onda de impacto que hizo que la cabeza del dragón quedara momentáneamente aturdida mientras se echaba para atrás.

Night: Ahora mi turno.

Night Ray con una espada de cristal y envuelta en el mismo metal negro, logró realizar un tajo contra la frente de la bestia.

Rebeca: Y ahora entro yo.

Rebeca armada con la Orquídea en su forma liberada, golpeó varias veces por alrededor de la cabeza del dragón y luego terminando con un golpe final, causando daños al dragón.

Doomeye: ¡YA ME TENEIS HARTOOO...!

Gritó furioso el dragón, descargando del cielo unos rayos aun mayores que los otros, logrando golpear a los cinco que primero sufrieron un enorme daño eléctrico y luego se estrellaron duramente contra el suelo.

Por otro lado, la patrulla se ocupaban de Arquímedes y de sus soldados.

Vulcan: ¡BOOOOMBA NENA...!

Gritaba Vulcan, disparando la Magma Explosive contra un grupo de dragones, donde los mandó volando a varios grupos de dragones.

Vulcan: Aprende del mejor, nena.

Comentaba sonriente Vulcan a Vulcania que estaba a su lado. La yegua con sus brazos de la armadura convertidos en cañones de energía, le contestó seria.

Vulcania: Nada que no haya visto antes.

Vulcan: Venga ya, mujer. Si eso ha sido de primera.

Comentaba Vulcan ante la inexpresividad de su contraparte.

Vulcania: Tú solo concéntrate en el trabajo y ya está.

Decía Vulcania con tono serio y molesto, mientras sacaba de su armadura unos lanzacohetes y disparó una salva, que impactó contra varios dragones.

Por el cielo volaban Black Wing y Shadow Black que se ocupaban de los voladores. Ambos bat ponis con ágiles movimientos, esquivaban rápidamente los ataques de los dragones. Luego realizando rápidos ataques, lograban golpear a los dragones dejando a la mayoría fuera de combate.

Black: Nada mal, amigo. Lo haces bien.

Comentaba la bat pony, golpeando con sus garras eléctricas a un dragón. Shadow Black dando una patada a la cabeza de otro dragón, la respondió seriamente.

Shadow: Es mi deber estar a la altura de las misiones.

Black: Ya veo ¿Tornado conjunto?

Shadow: Como quieras.

Ambos volaron alrededor, formando un gran tornado que iba directo hacia los dragones, llevándose por delante a varios de ellos.

Camaleón disfrazado de catapulta y Mistic con una disfraz de guerrera, lanzaban piedras que golpeaban a los dragones que iban volando por el cielo.

Medic con su katana y Toxic con sus cadenas como lanza dardos, se encargaban de despejar el camino de dragones, dando paso a Blue Sky y Blue Star que entre los dos se ocupaban de los rezagados.

Ocelot: Solo ante el peligro.

Decía Ocelot colocándose su sombrero y teniendo enfrente de él a varios dragones que se lanzaban hacia él. Ocelot tranquilamente sonrió y a la velocidad del rayo, sacó sus pistolas para acto seguido disparar a todos los dragones presentes y éstos cayeron al suelo.

Ocelot: Así es como se acaba con los malos.

Decía Ocelot sonriente, haciendo girar sus pistolas en sus cascos. Adelia disparando con sus propias pistolas a los dragones, le comentó.

Adelia: ¿Acaso hay otra forma?

Ocelot rotó los ojos ante la respuesta de su contraparte, pero enseguida sonrío.

Ghost lanzó un ataque Ventisca contra un grupo de dragones donde los congeló por completo. Phantom hacía lo propio, disparando varios rayos helados congelando a otros dragones.

Red Fire, White Shield y Piro Fire se ocupaban de Arquímedes.

Red: Entrega los ingredientes Arquímedes o atente a las consecuencias.

Le ordenaba de forma autoritaria la yegua. Arquímedes sin querer obedecer, la respondió furioso.

Arquímedes: ¡Eso nunca!

Respondió el dragón, lanzando una llamarada contra éstos. White Shield su cubrió con un escudo, pero Red Fire y Piro Fire simplemente absorbieron sin problema el fuego.

Red: ¿Debo decirte que tu fuego es inútil contra nosotros?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la yegua.

Arquímedes: El fuego no sé, pero de esto seguro que no.

Decía Arquímedes apuntando con el brazo de la armadura contra éstos y disparando un láser. Los ponis ahora tuvieron que esquivarlo. White Shield con sus látigos, atrapó el brazo armado de Arquímedes, apartando de la trayectoria de ataque y Piro Fire aprovechó para lanzarse a por el dragón y darle una patada cargada de fuego, pero Arquímedes se protegió con el brazo libre y luego trató de golpearle de un cabezazo, pero Piro Fire se alejó para esquivarlo. Red Fire se tele transportó debajo del dragón para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo de fuego ascendente contra el mentón del dragón que lo derribó al suelo.

White: Ahora es nuestro.

White Shield armado con la Espada y Escudo Magma, se lanzó hacia el dragón pero Arquímedes disparó un rayo desde su armadura. White Shield tuvo que alzar su escudo para protegerse del poderoso disparo. El dragón rápidamente se levantó y disparó desde varios compartimentos, varios rayos que impactaron contra los tres donde los hizo caer al suelo. Pese al ataque, éstos se levantaron listos para seguir combatiendo contra el dragón.

Red: No nos rendiremos fácilmente, dragoncete.

Arquímedes: Entonces os destruiré a los tres.

El dragón volvió a disparar otro rayo, pero su ataque fue detenido por Nightmare y Light que reaparecieron delante del grupo.

Nightmare: Este tipo confía demasiado en la tecnología ¿No te parece, hermano?

Light: Sí, hermano. Alguien que depende exclusivamente de la tecnología y no en su propio poder, está condenado al fracaso.

Decían ambos dragones. Arquímedes molesto de que ambos dragones le insinuasen de que era débil, les gritó a ambos.

Arquímedes: ¡Callaos, malditos dragones mascotas de los ponis y morid como los traidores a vuestra raza que sois!

Gritó Arquímedes disparando una y otra vez contra ambos dragones, pero Light y Nigthmare se desplazaban a gran velocidad hasta el dragón y entre los dos llegaron ha golpearlo en múltiples sitios, para luego mandarlo a volar para caer al suelo. Arquímedes logrando levantarse, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar por dos dragones simpatizantes de los ponis y volvió al combate.

Volviendo con Mike y su grupo. Éstos lograron levantarse justo a tiempo, cuando Doomeye se preparaba para atacarlos de nuevo.

Doomeye: ¡Ahora os demostraré que el rayo si puede golpear dos veces e incluso hasta tres veces o más!

Gritó el dragón, cargando una esfera eléctrica desde su boca y lanzando por ella un poderoso rayo contra el grupo.

Mike: ¡Armadura Terráquea!

Gritó Mike. El rayo impactó en el suelo causando una gran explosión. Doomeye estaba convencido de haber acabado con ellos, pero su sorpresa fue ver que en el lugar donde golpeó con el rayo, había un gran agujero.

Doomeye: ¿Qué?

El dragón miraba por todas partes tratando de localizarlos. En ese instante, del suelo surgió Mike en su Armadura Terráquea y los otros que le habían seguido.

Mike: ¡Rayo Terrenal!

Gritó Mike disparando un rayo color marrón que impactó en el dragón, haciéndole rugir de dolor. Al ser de elemento tierra, aquel ataque podía golpearlo perfectamente. Mike se lanzó para atacarlo con sus garras excavadoras, pero el dragón lo apartó de un manotazo, haciéndole estrellar contra varios árboles.

Darkwing y Night Ray entre los dos, lanzaron sus ataques contra el dragón, pero Doomeye los agarró a ambos con sus garras, electrocutando a ambos haciéndoles gritar de dolor a éstos. Rebeca y Heart Fire cada una con sus armas envueltas en el metal negro, se lanzaron hacia las garras del dragón haciéndoles profundos cortes en éstas, haciendo que el dragón gritase de dolor y soltase a Darkwing y Night Ray donde estos últimos aprovecharon para golpearle en la cara. Iban a atacar los cuatro de nuevo, hasta que el dragón creó un campo electrostático alrededor de él, repeliendo a los cuatro.

Mike volvió a la lucha que volando velozmente, golpeó en la cara del dragón, pero Doomeye contraatacó con un fuerte puñetazo que golpeó al alicornio y sin que se despegara de su puño, lo estrelló con dureza contra el suelo, provocando un enorme temblor de tierra. Luego levantó su puño quedando el alicornio en el suelo con algunos serios daños. El dragón iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que los demás se interpusieron y le golpearon por todos lados, procurando evitar los ataques eléctricos.

Mientras éstos combatían, Mike logró levantarse pese a los duros golpes. Su cuerpo presentaba algunas heridas, pero pese a ello lograba levantarse sin problemas. Luego sus amigos aterrizaron cerca de él, mientras Doomeye preparaba su siguiente ataque.

Doomeye: ¡Os desintegraré con mi gran poder del rayo!

Gritó el dragón cargando su ataque principal de lanzar un gran rayo eléctrico desde la boca.

Heart: Cuidado. Va a repetir su ataque de nuevo.

Mike: No si yo lo impido.

Decía Mike que iba volando hacia el dragón.

Heart: ¡Padre, espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Mike se lanzó hacia el dragón y este último lanzó su ataque. Mike con las garras excavadoras de su Armadura Terráquea, lograba mantener el ataque, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Mike retenía como podía el ataque, pero aquel rayo era muy poderoso.

Mike: Carai. Si que es fuerte su ataque.

Pensaba para sí el alicornio. Heart Fire ahí le gritó a su padre.

Heart: ¡Padre! ¡Aguanta!

Heart Fire mirando al grupo, les dijo.

Heart: Chicos. Mientras mi padre logra retener su ataque, nosotros lanzaremos nuestros más poderosos ataques contra Doomeye.

Night: ¿Tú crees qué funcionara, Heart Fire?

Preguntaba Night Ray no muy seguro de que si iba a funcionar. Rebeca ahí apoyó a Heart Fire.

Rebeca: Creo que si nos concentramos en traspasar las habilidades de la Armadura Espíritu en nuestras armas, deberíamos poder hacerlo

Dark: Quieres decir, realizar un ataque con nuestras armas, aplicando la Armadura Espíritu en ellas.

Rebeca: Exacto.

Respondía Rebeca con una sonrisa confiada. Darkwing sonriendo, contestó.

Dark: No es mala idea. Vamos allá.

Los cuatro volaron hacia el cielo, mientras Mike retenía el rayo de Doomeye.

Mike: No sé lo que planeáis, pero mejor hacedlo cuanto antes. No creo poder retenerlo mucho más esto.

Decía Mike. Heart Fire miró a los demás y asintieron. Heart Fire preparó la Estelar Blade, Darkwing la Dark Repulser, Rebeca la Silver Tail y Night Ray una espada de cristal. Ahí todos gritaron a la vez.

Los cuatro: ¡Ataque Combinado Harmony!

Todos lanzaron desde sus armas envueltas en la Armadura Espíritu, cuatro rayos del color de cada uno que se combinaron en un único rayo. Doomeye vio eso, pero no pudo esquivarlo y recibió de lleno el ataque, haciéndole rugir de dolor al mismo tiempo que Mike se liberó del ataque.

Mike: Gracias. Ahora puedo darle lo suyo a este tipo.

Mike concentró energía terráquea en su cuerpo y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el dragón, eléctrico golpeándolo por todos lados. Luego ascendió hacia el cielo y luego descendió a toda velocidad hacia él.

Mike: ¡Meteoro!

Gritó Mike, descendiendo a toda velocidad a modo de meteorito que impactó contra Doomeye, provocando una gran explosión de fuego.

Doomeye: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó Doomeye, mientras la explosión se hacía más grande y segundos después cayeron Mike y Doomeye separados a gran distancia del otro. Mike logró levantarse con algunas heridas en su cuerpo por los ataques previos. Doomeye que había vuelto a su estado normal, miró con furia a Mike mientras le gritaba.

Doomeye: ¡Maldito! ¡Ésta me la pagarás!

Decía el asesino dispuesto a matar a Mike con sus pistolas, ya que estaba cansado para realizar su ataque con su propio poder, pero Heart Fire interponiéndose en su camino con el de su padre, le dijo.

Heart: No lo creo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón de Fuego!

 **Música Finisher.**

La crin de Heart Fire se tornó en llamas y de dicho fuego, surgía la imagen de un gran dragón de fuego llameante.

Heart: Amigo. Puede que el rayo golpee dos veces, pero mi fuego te va a golpear por todos lados hasta dejarte como carbonilla.

Le decía la alicornio a Doomeye. El asesino miraba al dragón. Esperaba que su habilidad eléctrica lo fuera a salvar, pero el problema es que estaba demasiado cansado para activar su habilidad eléctrica.

Doomeye: Esto no me gusta nada.

Decía el asesino, mientras veía como el dragón iba a por él. El dragón lanzo su dentellada contra el asesino, provocando una gran explosión de fuego.

Cuando la explosión terminó, Doomeye estaba en el suelo con serias quemaduras y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello, logró levantarse y decir.

Doomeye: Ma...Malditos...No...No podréis detenerme...Soy el más...temido...Hace falta mucho más para...detenerme...

Decía el asesino, mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia, pero justo en ese momento, alguien le golpeó detrás de la cabeza, dejando noqueado a Doomeye. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que era Lily con un garrote de metal el que lo golpeó.

Rebeca: ¿Lily?

Dark: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Night: ¿No se supone que estabas en la nave, reponiendote?

Preguntaban estos. Lily sonriendo les respondió.

Lily: No iba a dejaros con toda la diversión de darle su merecido a Doomeye sin mí ¿Verdad?

Comentaba la dragoncilla con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras posaba el garrote encima del hombro. Ahí Heart Fire la preguntó.

Heart: ¿Y cómo has logrado llegar aquí desde la nave?

Preguntaba la alicornio que no comprendía como la dragona logró llegar desde tan lejos. Lily soplando su garra y frotándose las uñas de las garras contra su pecho, la respondió con tono presumida.

Lily: Pse...Secreto profesional.

Lyndon: Y porque un servidor conoce muchos atajos.

Respondió Lyndon apareciendo este detrás de la dragona. La dragoncilla sonriente, chocó su puño con la garra cerrada del grifo en señal de complicidad. En ese momento, el grupo oyó un gritó de detrás de ellos y se giraron para sorpresa de éstos.

El grupo vio que Mike estaba siendo retenido por Domo contra el suelo por encima de su espalda, mientras Darkus con una pistola inyectable, le sacaba sangre del cuello del alicornio. Una vez extraído la sangre, Darkus y Domo se alejaron de Mike, mientras el alicornio furioso se levantó y les grito.

Mike: ¡Malditos! ¡Aprovechando que estaba débil para atacarme por la espalda!

Darkus: Je, je, je Por supuesto. Era la única forma de sacarte la sangre. Sangre pura de alidrake.

Respondió Darkus y en ese momento Mike se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Darkus.

Mike: Oh, no. Sangre de Alidrake...Mi sangre. Eso significa.

Darkus: Exacto. Que Arquímedes ya tiene todo lo necesario para el hechizo.

Mike disparó un rayo para detenerlos, pero Darkus y Domo se tele transportaron esquivando el rayo y reapareciendo al lado de Arquímedes que tenía su armadura dañada por combatir contra los poderosos Nightmare y Light.

Darkus: Arquímedes. Ya tenemos la sangre. Podemos irnos ya.

Arquímedes: Excelente.

El dragón celebraba haber conseguido ya el último ingrediente, hasta que de repente se le clavó en el cuello un dardo. Arquímedes quejándose de dolor, sacó el dardo del cuello y luego miró para ver quien se lo lanzó, siendo nada menos que Alexandra, llevando ésta su vestido azul.

Arquímedes: ¡TÚ!

Gritó furioso el dragón al ver a la yegua. Alexandra no dijo nada. Simplemente lanzó su lanzaganchos hacia un vehículo tipo bugy de carreras y tras subirse en ella, salió a toda velocidad de allí. Arquímedes estaba furioso no porque le atacase, sino lo que le había inyectado con el dardo en su cuerpo.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldita yegua! Juro que la mataré por esto.

Darkus: No te preocupes por eso, Arquímedes. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Ahora debemos largarnos.

Le aconsejaba el alicornio sombrío. Arquímedes tuvo que dejar su tema personal con Alexandra de momento e irse con Darkus. Mike y los otros no estaban dispuestos ha permitírselo, pero Darkus viendo, eso les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Darkus: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Os dejaré esto para que os entretengáis ¡Woonbats! ¡Adelante!

Los murciélagos salieron de la nave y se clavaron en el cuerpo de Doomeye. Donde el asesino creció hasta adoptar forma de enorme dragón blanco con detalles negros que desprendían electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Doomeye: ¡Ahora si que soy la tormenta perfecta!

Darkus y los otros desaparecieron en unos destellos rojos, mientras el grupo miraba al enorme dragón eléctrico.

Lyndon: Oh, oh. Problemas a la vista.

Comentaba el grifo, mientras observaba al gran dragón eléctrico.

Sky: Alexandra se escapa también.

Red: Tenemos que seguir a Alexandra, pero no podemos dejar al monstruo suelto.

White: Propongo dividirnos. Ocelot, Adelina, Eye Fox, Eye Falcon, Medic, Toxic y yo podemos perseguir a Alexandra con el tanque Grizly.

Mike: Me parece razonable. Nosotros mientras, nos ocuparemos de Doomeye.

White: Perfecto. Phalax. Envíanos el tanque.

Phalax: Enviado está.

Mediante un tele transporte, el Grizly es tele transportado. White Shield y los otros se subieron al tanque y fueron raudo y veloz en la persecución de Alexandra. Los otros se quedaron para combatir al Doomeye gigante.

Mike: Bien, pandilla. Hora de llamar a los chicos grandes ¡Golden Heart!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

Red: ¡Mega Base!

Golden Heart apareció y adoptó su forma robot. Mike se subió a la cabina adoptando su forma guerrera. Silver Lion adoptó su forma titánica donde Darkwing se subió a la cabina esta también. La patrulla como el resto de compañeros se subieron a la MB y adoptaron la nave a su forma robot. Silver Lion se combinó con MB adoptado así la forma Mega Base Depredador.

Red: Bien, equipo. Es hora de apagar esta central eléctrica andante.

Decía Red Fire. Ahí Shadow la dijo

Shadow: Esa no parece tu mejor frase.

Red: Se hace lo que se puede, carai.

Respondía media molesta la alicornio de fuego. Doomeye rugía de furia.

Doomeye: ¡Sentid el gran poder del trueno!

Gritaba Doomeye y de su cuerpo surgían múltiples rayos eléctricos que impactaban contra ambos robots.

Lily: ¡Hacedle callar a ese prepotente creído!

Gritaba enfadada Lily, mientras se sujetaba a la espalda de Sherrys. Blue Sky la respondió.

Sky: Será un placer.

MB Depredador logró acercarse hasta Doomeye y trató de realizarle un tajo, pero solo logra pasar al otro lado con su espada sin ni siquiera tocarle. Golden Heart trató de hacer lo mismo con idéntico resultado. Ambos robots alzaron sus espadas tratando de golpearle por arriba, pero solo lograban atravesarle sin hacerle daño alguno al dragón eléctrico. Ambos lanzaron un tajo cruzado, pero Doomeye agarró ambas espadas con sus garras y las cargó de varios millones de voltios, electrocutando a ambas máquinas.

Mike: ¡AHHHH...!

Grupo: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaban todos al sentir el gran ataque eléctrico y luego ambos robots cayeron al suelo.

Heart: Estamos con el mismo problema de antes ¿Cómo le vencemos si no podemos siquiera tocarle?

Preguntaba Heart Fire. Night Ray que estaba a su lado, la apoyó.

Night: Si al menos pudiéramos usar la armadura espíritu con los robots, sería otra cosa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Darkwing tuviera una idea y exclamó.

Dark: ¡Eso es! Mike ¿Me recibes?

Se comunicaba Darkwing con Mike desde la MB. Ahí el alicornio azul la respondió.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Te oigo.

Dark: Mike. Tenemos que formar el Ultra Mega Base Arsenal Salvaje. Luego os lo explico.

Mike: No sé lo que planeas, pero vale. Vamos allá.

MB deshizo su combinación con Silver Lion. Ahí todos gritaron.

Todos: ¡Ultra Mega Base Arsenal Salvaje!

Lyndon: No sé lo que van a hacer ahora, pero presiento que será interesante.

Lily: Y no te falta razón, Lyndon. Ya verás. Será alucinante.

Respondía Lily sonriente al grifo.

Primero se realizó la combinación de MB con Golden Heart, adoptando el modo Mega Paladín Dorado. Luego la espalda de Silver Lion se abrió, permitiendo a MB meterse en ella. Las alas de Golden Heart se conectaron a la espalda de Silver Lion a modo de quimera.

Todos: ¡Ultra Mega Base Arsenal Salvaje, listo!

Gritaron todos los de la patrulla.

Lyndon: ¡Madre santa! Esto si que impresiona.

Decía el grifo, impresionando ante lo que veía. Lily sonriendo, le respondió.

Lily: Sí. Je, je, je. Y aun no has visto nada.

Mike: Bien, Darkwing ¿Qué plan tienes?

Dark: Simple. Ya que estamos los cinco que dominamos la Armadura Espíritu. Podemos traspasar nuestro poder a nuestro gran grandullón para que pueda usarla él también.

Rebeca: Mira tú. No es mala idea esa.

Night: Es un plan genial.

Heart: Completamente de acuerdo.

Mike: Perfecto pues. Vamos allá.

Los cinco apoyaron sus brazos en el panel de control de MB y ahí pasaron su poder a éste. El arma que Ultra Mega Base portaba, una arma en forma de alabarda con las espadas de MB y Golden Heart en cada extremo, se cubrió de dicho metal negro. Luego se lanzó hacia Doomeye corriendo a toda velocidad.

Doomeye: No importa lo que hagáis. Nada puede con el rayo.

Dark: Verás que esto sí.

Respondía Darkwing con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Doomeye estaba confiado en que el ataque no le llegaría a tocar, por desgracia no fue así y el ataque de Ultra Mega Base le alcanzó haciéndole daño. El ataque no se detuvo ahí y el gran robot moviéndose de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, lograban golpear a Doomeye por todos lados, causándole más y más daños a Doomeye.

Doomeye: ¡Ya estoy harto!

Doomeye disparo rayos eléctricos desde la boca, tratando de impactar contra Ultra Mega Base, pero el gran robot empleando su arma, girandola con ambas manos a modo de molinillo, lograba desviar los disparos.

Mike: Hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Todos: ¡Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai!

Ultra Mega Base pasó a su forma alterna. Las alas de Golden Heart volvieron a la del Paladín Dorado y se desacopló de Silver Lion. El león robot se desacopló en diversas piezas. Las patas delanteras se unieron a los brazos a modo de armadura plateadas y doradas. Las traseras en las piernas del gran robot a modo de botas con forma de garras de león. La cabeza del león se acopló en el pecho del robot dando forma de armadura con cabeza de león plateado. En la cabeza de MB se colocó un casco tipo samurai. Finalmente ya completo, el gran robot agarró su arma.

Todos: ¡Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai, listo!

Gritaron todos.

Lyndon: Y yo que pensaba que no podía ver algo más sorprendente que lo anterior.

Exclamaba sorprendido de verdad el grifo ante lo que acababa de ver. Lily se reía ante la cara de sorpresa del grifo.

Heart: El Ultra Mega Base Samurai. Oí historias de esta gran máquina y verla con mis propios ojos es un sueño hecho realidad.

Comentaba la alicornio, estando ésta emocionada de poder presenciar con sus propios ojos una gran máquina que se considera toda una leyenda en su época.

Doomeye: ¡Estupidos! ¡Mi poderoso rayo os destruirá!

Bramaba de forma amenazante el dragón eléctrico. El grupo no se acobardó ante la amenaza de Doomeye.

Red: Inténtalo, feo.

Ultra Mega Base Samurai avanzó hacia Doomeye con el arma aun con la Armadura Espíritu. Doomeye disparó varios rayos de nuevo, tratando de detenerlo, pero los rayos que impactaban contra el robot no le hacían el más mínimo efecto. Finalmente Ultra Mega Base le dio un doble tajo, primero con una hoja y luego con la otra, causando daños a Doomeye.

Dark: ¡Llamarada León!

Gritó Darkwing y de la boca del león surgió una llamarada, causando daños por quemaduras al dragón eléctrico.

Mike: ¡Tajo Samurai!

Gritó Mike y Ultra Mega base le dio un potente tajo vertical con su arma, causando mayores daños a Doomeye.

Doomeye: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Ésta me la vais a pagar!

Camaleón: ¿En efectivo o te vale tarjeta?

Bromeaba Camaleón.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hora de terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Espada Samurai!

 **Música Finisher.**

Ultra Mega Base extendió su mano y de ella surgía una llamarada que adoptó luego forma de gran espada tan alta como MB y con una hoja enorme. Luego la espada quedó envuelta en la Armadura Espíritu, dando forma de gran espada negra. Doomeye comenzó a preocuparse al ver el enorme tamaño de aquella arma.

Doomeye: Oh, oh...

Mike: A por todas.

Lily: ¡SIII...! ¡A darle su merecido a ese desgraciado! ¡Se lo merece!

Gritaba emocionada la dragona, deseosa de que Doomeye recibiera su merecido.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Gritaron todos y Ultra Mega Base sujetando la espada, la bajó dando un poderoso tajo vertical que partió en dos a Doomeye. El dragón eléctrico comenzaron a surgirle rayos eléctricos por alrededor de su cuerpo.

Doomeye: ¡NOOOO...! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOO...! ¡SOY DOOMEYE...! ¡SOY LEYENDA TEMIDA POR TODOOOOS...!

Gritaba Doomeye, sintiendo que era ya su final.

Sherrys: Pues tu leyenda termina aquí, amigo.

Bromeaba el gato, mientras Doomeye finalmente cayó al suelo y formándose una gran explosión.

Lily: ¡Toma ya! ¡En tu cara, feo!

Celebraba la dragoncilla, mientras hacía el baile de la victoria encima de los paneles de control.

Bit: Lanzando tarjeta de captura.

Dijo Bit y se lanzó una tarjeta de captura, atrapando a Doomeye dentro de ella con su forma normal.

Doomeye: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Malditos! ¡Algún me vengaré de todos vosotros!

Amenazaba Doomeye, mientras golpeaba sin parar la pantalla. Lily mirando al asesino en la tarjeta, le dijo en forma burlona.

Lily: Sí. Más quisieras.

Red: Esto es sin duda una Ultra Victoria.

Celebraba Red Fire, pero Mike no estaba para celebraciones y ahí dijo.

Mike: Chicos. Me temo que no es momento de celebraciones. Aprovechando un descuido mío, Darkus me extrajo mi sangre cuando estaba en mi forma alidrake.

Todos miraron a Mike y ahí es cuando se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería el alicornio.

Black: Espera ¿No irás a decir que...?

Mike: Sí. Por culpa de mis descuido, ahora Arquímedes tiene lo necesario para realizar el hechizo. No hay tiempo que perder. Hay que realizar el asalto final con nuestro ejercito ahora. El tiempo ahora está en nuestra contra.

Respondía Mike serio y preocupado. Ahora que Arquímedes tenía todos los ingredientes, nada podría detenerlo en su deseo de convertirse en un dragón de obsidiana.

Mientras en otro lugar, Arquímedes que volaba junto con sus tropasn recibía una comunicación presuntamente de Alexandra.

Alexandra: No te preocupesn Arquímedes. La Materia Negra que tienes en tu cuerpo no te matara. Solo te cambiará. Al principio sentirás miedon pero solo te va a convertir en el monstruo que siempre has sido. Tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Le decía Alexandra a Arquímedes, mientras se reía de forma burlona. Arquímedes furioso, aplastó el comunicador destrozándola por completo.

Arquímedes: Maldita pony. Ésta me la pagará. Cuando consiga convertirme en un dragón de obsidiana, ella será la primera en morir. Palabra.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Con que así consiguió el último ingrediente Arquímedes ¿Verdad?

Lyndon: Así es. Ninguno se paró a pensar que el alicornio en su forma alidrake, sería justo lo que Arquímedes necesitaría para convertirse en dragón de obsidiana. Y como dijo él, el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra ahora.

Respondía Lyndon con tono serio, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora que Arquímedes tenía lo necesario para terminar el hechizo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La parte de Jameson y su hijo reconciliándose y lo del tema de Terry fueron ideas de Gunsmith.6798 al cual le agradezco la idea. Muchas gracias amigo.**


	70. Cap 68 Todo o Nada

**Capítulo 68**

 **Todo o Nada**

En el interior de la sala, seguían Lyndon y Jill. El grifo todavía sentado en la silla tenía una gran expresión de seriedad, cosa que la grifo percibió.

Jill: Entonces...Debo deducir que después de aquello, fue cuando ocurrió...La gran batalla ¿Cierto?

Comentaba la grifo. Lyndon con expresión muy seria, mientras cruzaba sus garras, la contestó.

Lyndon: Así es. Y te mentiría que aquello fue un infierno aunque, eso ya lo sabes porque tú y tus soldados estuvisteis ahí. En medio de todo ello.

Le respondía el grifo. La grifo escuchando eso, asintió mientras le respondía.

Jill: Así es. Nuestra misión era de capturar o eliminar a Alexandra Wong. Pero al final nos vimos involucrados en medio de todo ello ya que acabar con el régimen de Arquímedes, era una de las obligaciones que la Reina Fiora quería que cumpliéramos.

Lyndon: Bien. En tal caso no te sorprenderá esta parte. Aun así te contaré desde el punto de vista del alicornio y su grupo.

Decía esto el grifo, mientras se ponía a su libro, narrando los último acontecimientos.

 **Retornando Historia.**

Las tropas celestes y robots se estaban movilizando tanto en la Lanza de Orion como en la Mega Base. Soldados y robots iban de un lado a otro preparando armas y vehículos, todo listo para realizar el asalto final a la capital de Draconem.

Todo era prisas en ambas naves. Mike cuando le extrajeron la sangre de su cuerpo cuando estaba en su modo alidrake, ordenó preparar el asalto definitivo a la capital. Ya que Arquímedes ahora tenía lo necesario para realizar el hechizo y era necesario atacar ahora la capital para impedírselo.

En el puente de la Lanza de Orion estaba Mike impartiendo ordenes a todo el mundo.

Mike: ¡Preparad armas y equipo! ¡Coged todo lo necesario para el asalto a la capital! ¡Esta vez nada de delicadezas! ¡Si hay que matar se mata, pero solo a los soldados enemigos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, a los civiles no se les toca! ¡Deprisa! ¡El tiempo apremia!

Ordenaba Mike, comunicándose con todo el mundo desde el puente, mientras todos los soldados obedecían. Selenis que se comunicaba con él mediante proyección holográfica, le informaba a su emperador.

Selenis: Emperador. Las tropas están casi listas para realizar el asalto. Y como ordenó, contactamos con el Imperio Celeste para que envíen la Gran Armada. Pero tardarán en hacerlo.

Mike: Perfecto pues. No debemos escatimar en tropas. Debemos enviar de todo. Tropas imperiales, tropas de la guardia celeste, tropas de los cazadores de sombras. Incluyendo a los Sardukar.

Selenis: ¿Incluso a los sardukar, emperador?

Preguntaba Selenis ante la idea de que tropas sardukar participarían también en la batalla. Mike con expresión seria, la respondió.

Mike: Así es. Si Arquímedes logra completar su hechizo, debemos estar preparados para contrarrestar a él y a cualquiera que se convierta en dragón de obsidiana. Por eso debemos traer todas nuestras armas más potentes. Nuestros más poderosos cruceros de batalla, nuestros soldados de élite. Incluso debemos traer naves hidra y viudas negras. Y si son de la clase Soberano, mejor.

Selenis: Preparar todo eso nos llevara tiempo, emperador. Puede que ni lleguemos a tiempo si ocurre lo que tememos que ocurra.

Mike: Por eso no debemos perder tiempo, Selenis. Debemos partir cuanto antes.

Selenis: Como ordene, emperador. Selenis, corto.

Selenis cortó la comunicación. Una vez solo junto con Holy que estaba en una barandilla, se fue el alicornio hacia el panel de control y apoyando sus cascos en esta, pasó un casco sobre la cara mientras suspiraba.

Mike: Se supone que iba a ser una victoria perfecta, pero por mi culpa, todo será un desmadre.

Comentaba Mike, sintiendo que todo había sido culpa suya. Habían logrando impedir que Arquímedes se hiciera con el último ingrediente, por lo que ahora ya no disponía de los medios para conjurar el hechizo. Por desgracia no tuvo en cuenta un detalle, un detalle que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Aquel detalle era precisamente la transformación alterna de Mike, el modo Alidrake. Con aquella forma, Mike tenía cualidades de un alicornio y un dragón por lo que entonces tendría sangre de alidrake. Y a causa de ello, Arquímedes ya tenía en su poder el último ingrediente, junto con todo lo necesario para sus planes.

Holy: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba su fénix preocupada por su amigo. Mike ahí sin mirarla, la contestó.

Mike: Oh...Si cuando preguntas que si estoy bien ¿Quieres decir cuando por mi culpa, ahora Arquímedes tiene lo necesario para provocar el fin del mundo?

Respondía secamente el alicornio, sintiendo una ira creciente en su interior. Holy al notar la molestia del alicornio, le siguió hablando.

Holy: Mike. Aquello no fue culpa tuya.

En respuesta, Mike se giró y ahora bastante molesto, la alzó la voz.

Mike: ¿Qué no fue mi culpa? ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Consideramos que ahora Arquímedes ya estaba perdido al no tener ya el último ingrediente y que ahora asaltar su capital sería fácil y sin resistencia alguna! ¡Celebramos la victoria demasiado pronto, decantando que ahora nada podía salir mal! ¡Por culpa de eso baje la guardia y así consiguieron lo que querían! ¡En ningún momento me paré a pensar que mi sangre cuando estaba en mi modo alidrake les serviría para sus planes! ¡Ahora Arquímedes tiene lo necesario para realizar el hechizo y seguramente lo usará para crear un ejercito de monstruos con que trataran de conquistar el mundo! ¿Se me ha olvidado algo?

Alzaba la voz completamente enfadado el alicornio, pero enfadado consigo mismo. El alicornio se sentía enormemente culpable que por su culpa, ahora el mundo entero estuviera en peligro. Holy no se molesto por como reaccionó su amigo. En realidad, le comprendía perfectamente su estado. Ahí trató de calmarlo.

Holy: Te entiendo, Mike, pero culparse por hechos ya pasados no resuelven nada. Ahora mismo debemos detener a Arquímedes para que no se salga con la suya.

Mike ya algo más calmado tras escuchar las palabras de su compañera, la agradeció su apoyo.

Mike: Tienes razón. Gracias compañera y perdona como te hablé antes. Es que con todo lo que está pasando, he perdido un poco el norte.

Se disculpaba el alicornio con su fénix. El ave sonriendo, le respondió.

Holy: No pasa nada, Mike. Para algo soy tu compañera.

Mike: Y mi amiga.

Respondió el alicornio y ambos sonrieron.

La Patrulla Harmony no era menos. Ellos estaban también preparando todo lo necesario para el asalto y junto a ellos estaban también el Escuadrón Delta.

Red: Vamos. Debemos estar listos para cuando se inicie la batalla.

Decía la alicornio comunicándose con el resto del equipo. Bit estaba supervisando los sistemas de la nave Infinity para cuando empezar la batalla. Black Wing y Vulcan en la zona de carga, estaban revisando los sistemas de Centinela para cuando entraran en combate. El resto del equipo revisaban sus armas y equipos, asegurándose de que estaba todo en perfecto orden.

En la MB, Swan estaba echando un vistazo a equipo y armas como los vehículos para asegurarse de que todo iba como la seda. Los robots estaban en perfecta formación, listos para iniciar la batalla en cuando comenzase.

En la Lanza de Orion, todas las tropas celestes iban de un lado a otro. Cogiendo armas, revisando equipo y vehículos. Las naves y cruceros de batalla. Phalax revisaba los sistemas de la Lanza de Orion, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo, ya que posiblemente necesitarían todo su armamento y habilidades especiales para la batalla que se avecinaba.

Cuando se enteraron de la noticia de que se iba a realizar el asalto, las princesas como las manes y los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal, fueron a ver a sus amigos de la patrulla para hablar con Mike y su grupo. Una vez en el puente, se informaron de lo siguiente.

Celestia: Así que os dirigís a Draconem, tú y todo el ejercito ¿No, Mike?

Comentaba Celestia a Mike y su patrulla. Ahí el grupo la respondieron.

Mike: Así es. Es hora de darle a Arquímedes su merecido.

Dark: No podemos permitir que Arquímedes consiga sus planes o todos tendremos problemas.

Rebeca: Tener problemas es quedarse corto. Ahora mismo debemos detener a Arquímedes, cueste lo que cueste.

Cadence: ¿Tan malo puede ser si Arquímedes logra su propósito?

Sky: Mucho me temo que sí. Si Arquímedes logra convertirse tanto él como sus seguidores en Dragones de obsidiana, tendremos serios problemas.

Night: Uno solo de ellos se bastó para ponernos en aprietos. Imaginaos un ejercito entero de esas cosas.

Spike: Yo prefiero no imaginármelo.

Respondió Spike, sintiendo un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Camaleón asintiendo con la cabeza, comentó.

Camaleón: Yo ya me veo convertido en bocadillo para dragones de obsidiana.

Decía esto el robot changeling, disfrazado de bocadillo y con su cabeza asomándose en un extremo de dicho disfraz.

Twilight: Mike. Tú y tus amigos debéis impedir que Arquímedes logre su objetivo, o sino, todo el mundo sufrirá las consecuencias.

Mike: No te preocupes, Twilight. Os juro que no vamos a permitir que eso ocurra.

Vulcan: Sí ja, ja, ja. Les daremos para el pelo a esos tipos que no olvidarán. O más bien a sus escamas.

Applejack: Os deseamos suerte en eso, amigos.

Les decía la vaquera sonriendo, confiando en la patrulla. Vulcan ahí la comentó sonriente.

Vulcan: Muchas gracias por las palabras ¿Y qué tal ahora un beso de buena suerte?

En respuesta, Applejack molesta se giró y le dio una doble patada a Vulcan que lo estampó contra una pared. El grupo rotó los ojos ante la actitud del robot.

Armor: Mike. Si puedes. Dale a ese mal nacido una paliza que no olvide. Tanto a él como a su esposa Furia.

Mike: Dalo por hecho, Shining.

Comentaron ambos sonrientes, mientras chocaban su casco con la del otro. Selenis volvió a contactar con Mike.

Selenis: Emperador. Las tropas están listas para partir.

Mike: Excelente. Abre el canal con todos. Quiero comunicarme con las tropas.

Selenis: Como ordene, emperador.

Mike se dirigió al panel de control donde un cruzado se ocupaba de las comunicaciones. Ahí Mike se comunicó con todas las tropas.

Mike: Atención a todas las tropas. Como ya sabéis, vamos a Draconem a realizar el asalto definitivo a la capital y detener a Arquímedes y sus seguidores.

Informaba Mike, mientras las tropas en ambas naves e incluso la flota de cruceros y cazas, le escuchaban hablar a su emperador.

Mike: La cosa iba a ser simple. Tomar poco a poco posiciones enemigas, procurando no matar a nadie y así lograr alentar a la gente a rebelarse contra Arquímedes. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Decía esto con gran seriedad en su voz para luego agachar la cabeza. Luego volviendo a alzar la cabeza, volvió a hablar.

Mike: Ahora mismo, Arquímedes planea conjurar un hechizo para convertirse él y a sus seguidores en dragones de obsidiana. Una poderosa y peligrosa raza de dragones con un poder sin igual, capaces de regenerarse de cualquier herida e incluso regenerar partes de su cuerpo perdidas haciéndoles muy difícil de matar. Nuestro objetivo ahora es asaltar la capital e impedir que Arquímedes realice ese hechizo.

Los amigos de Mike escuchaban las palabras que el alicornio azul decía.

Mike: Por esa razón, ahora mismo debemos dejar de delicadezas de lado. Si vamos a asaltar la capital, lo haremos empleando la fuerza letal, pero solo con aquellos que se enfrenten a nosotros o quienes sean fieles a Arquímedes. Os recuerdo que también habrá gente y civiles inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con este conflicto, así que por eso no debemos hacerles ningún mal. Al resto, podéis emplear la fuerza letal aunque me duela mucho decir esto precisamente a mí.

Decía Mike sintiendo pena y dolor en la última parte, ya que si al alicornio algo le aborrecía, era matar si no era estrictamente necesario, pero ahora las circunstancias le obligaban a emplear métodos extremos.

Mike: Si Arquímedes logra completar el hechizo, probablemente nos enfrentemos a todo un ejercito de esas cosas. Si llegase el caso, debemos emplear toda nuestra fuerza y armamento contra ellos. No será fácil, pero ya estáis acostumbrados. Por si acaso, hemos contactado con el Imperio Celeste para que envíen a la Gran Armada con todo su arsenal disponible para la gran batalla se avecina.

Todos escuchaban las palabras del alicornio, en cierto modo sonaba con aire pesimista, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir. En ese instante, la mirada de Mike cambio a la de una más decidida y habló con su ejercito.

Mike: ¿Pero sabéis qué os digo? Si Arquímedes logra convertirse en un dragón de obsidiana, de diamante o dorado o lo que le de la gana, una cosa es segura. Le pienso meterle una buena patada en su corrupto trasero con tanta fuerza, que hasta el próximo aspirante a él lo va a sentir como si lo fuera suyo.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Buena esa última. Así se habla, amigo.

Le animaba la pegaso arco iris, hasta que Twilight con expresión seria, la picó con el codo a la pegaso para que no interrumpiera.

Mike: Por esa razón no temáis ante lo que se avecine. Sino que sean Arquímedes y sus seguidores quienes nos teman a nosotros. Recordad. Puede que este mundo no sea el nuestro, pero aun así lucharemos para esparcir la libertad y la igualdad por todo el mundo y todas las razas, tanto en nuestro mundo como en otros. Adelante, hermanos. Demostremos a ese canalla de Arquímedes que no puede hacer lo que le de la gana y que como le ocurren a todos los tiranos, acaban encontrado su final en la derrota.

Tropas: ¡Por la libertad e igualdad, emperador!

Gritaron todas las tropas, alzando sus armas en señal de convicción y determinación. Mike sonriendo por ello, dijo finalmente.

Mike: Que la luz de Orion esté con todos nosotros. Mike Bluer, Star Hope, corto.

Dijo finalmente Mike, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Light: Buenas palabras, enano.

Lyndon: Sin duda sabes como alentar a las tropas.

Comentaban éstos. Mike agradeció las palabras.

Mike: Gracias, chicos. Ahora tenemos que partir cuanto antes.

Twilight: Mike. Os deseamos suerte a ti y a tu equipo.

Mike: Gracias, Twilight.

Dark: Ya verás. Les daremos su merecido a esos tipos.

Dark Cloud: Sí ja, ja, ja. Y después lo celebraremos con una gran súper fiesta.

Pinkie: ¡SÍIII...! ¡Sobre todo eso!

Decía emocionada la pony rosa, ante la idea de poder celebrarse una gran súper fiesta.

Celestia: Suerte con ello, amigos.

Red: Gracias, princesa.

Ghost: Solo esperemos que no ocurra lo que nos tememos que ocurra, o la tendremos clara.

Completaba Ghost con cierto aire pesimista.

Más tarde, las mane y las princesas estaban en el castillo de Canterlot y desde el balcón, veía las grandes naves del imperio partir hacia Draconem. Ahí se pusieron a comentar.

Luna: ¿Creéis qué lograran detenerlos?

Rarity: Esperemos que sí, princesa Luna. Si ese monstruo de Arquímedes logra sus malvados planes, estaremos todos en grave peligro.

Comentaba Rarity en plan dramática. Spike observando las naves partir, decía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Spike: No hay que preocuparse. Aunque Arquímedes logre hacer el hechizo, Mike y sus amigos lo detendrán. Ya visteis lo fuertes que son. No hay reto que se les resista.

Twilight que estaba a su lado, le apoyó en eso y sonriendo también, le respondió al dragón.

Twilight: Cierto, Spike. Mike y su grupo han demostrado una y otra vez que pueden con todo lo que les echen. Por eso confío tanto en ellos.

Armor estuvo callado por un rato, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

Armor: Si Mike y su grupo van para allá, me voy yo también.

Aquello ganó la atención de los presentes, haciendo que mirasen muy sorprendidos al unicornio.

Cadence: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shining?

Preguntaba su esposa. Armor ahí la respondió.

Armor: Mike y sus amigos están luchando por nosotros. Y no me parece justo que tengan que hacerlo todo ellos solos. Iré al Imperio de Cristal y organizaré un ejercito para ir a Draconem para ayudarlos.

Applejack: ¿Hablas en serio?

Fluttershy: Pero...Pero si es muy peligroso.

Armor: Lo sé, pero no me sienta bien quedarme al margen, mientras Mike y los otros se juegan el tipo por nosotros.

Respondía Shining Armor, ya que sentía que no estaba haciendo nada, mientras Mike y su grupo lo estaban haciéndolo todo. Celestia comprendía a lo que se refería el unicornio y le respondió.

Celestia: Te entiendo. Y creo que va siendo hora que Equestria tome parte en esto también.

Dijo la princesa, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

En el campamento principal de los rebeldes, Magma estaba en su tienda mirando mapas para planear estrategias, hasta que de improviso entró Cormag gritando.

Cormag: ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

Magma: ¿Qué pasa, Cormag?

Preguntaba el dragón, ahora centrando su atención de su soldado. Cormag ahí le respondió.

Cormag: Jefe. Acaban de informarme de que las tropas celestes van a lanzar el asalto definitivo a la capital de Draconem para tomarla.

Magma al escuchar eso, se puso serio y meditando por un momento, dijo finalmente.

Magma: Ya veo. Quizás va siendo hora de cortar la cabeza de la bestia y no seguir atacando al cuerpo como hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Cormag: ¿Y entonces qué hacemos, jefe?

Magma mirando seriamente a su subalterno, le respondió.

Magma: Preparar a las tropas y mandar mensajes a todos nuestros aliados rebeldes. Nos uniremos a las tropas celestes para así acabar con la tiranía de Arquímedes una vez por todas.

Cormag: A la orden, jefe. Será un placer.

Respondía el dragón verde, haciendo un saludo militar y abandonando la tienda. Una vez solo, Magma se sentó en una silla mirando de nuevo el mapa y comentó para sí.

Magma: Es hora de arreglar el estropicio que inicie en Draconem.

Decía el dragón de escamas doradas, dispuesto más que nunca a enmendar todos los errores que cometió en el pasado.

Mientras tanto en el reino grifo, Los trillizos que oyeron la noticia del asalto final, fueron volando a toda velocidad dirección a Draconem. Estaban dispuestos ahora más que nunca a salvar a su reino de la dictadura del malvado Arquímedes. Sus padres cuando se enteraron más tarde de ello, fueron a buscar a sus hijos. Durante el camino, los padres se encontraron con nada menos que con Ignea y sus hijos que volaban en la misma dirección. Por lo visto, estaban estos últimos también decididos a liberar Draconem de la dictadura de Arquímedes.

Mientras en otro lugar. En las desiertas llanuras de Draconem, Alexandra iba en su bugy siendo perseguida por el tanque Grizzly.

Ocelot, Adelina, Eye Fox, Eye Falcon, Medic, Toxic y White Shield en dicho tanque, la perseguían tratando de alcanzarla y detenerla.

Ocelot: Vamos. No podemos perderla.

Decía Ocelot colocado en su puesto de control. White Shield iba conduciendo el tanque, mientras Eye Falcon se ocupaba del cañón.

White: ¡Acelerando a tope!

Respondió White Shield, acelerando el tanque para no perder de vista a Alexandra. La yegua no se lo ponía fácil al grupo, debido a que su vehículo era más pequeño como más rápido y manejable.

Medic: Eye Falcon. Intenta detenerla con disparos del tanque, pero procura no darla. Debemos atraparla con vida.

Informaba Medic también colocada en su puesto, monitorizando en una pantalla. Eye Falcon en el cañón, la respondió algo molesto.

Eye Falcon: Que la dispare, pero procurando no darla. Un poco difícil me pides eso.

Medic: Haz lo que puedas.

Eye Falcon asintió y desde el cañón, disparó varias veces, procurando no darla. El plan era obligarla a detenerse, cosa que no era fácil. Especialmente por lo difícil que era tratar con un blanco tan pequeño y lo más complicado, detenerlo sin dañar a su conductor.

Alexandra con unas gafas de conductora y su vestido azul colocado de forma que no la molestase para conducir, iba acelerando y tomando varios caminos, mientras era perseguida. Lo curioso es que la yegua no parecía esforzarse en despistar a sus perseguidores. Era como si quisiera que la siguieran a toda costa. El grupo del tanque estaba demasiado centrado en atraparla, como para darse cuenta de ello.

Mientras Eye Falcon seguía disparando y White Shield conduciendo, Alexandra se introdujo por un camino en el interior de una montaña rocosa y por supuesto, el tanque se metió en dicho lugar. Ahora había menos espacio para que la yegua pudiera esquivar los disparos, pero aquello no parecía preocuparla. Al contrario, la yegua sonreía.

En el interior de la montaña rocosa el camino no era único. Dicho camino se dividía en diversas bifurcaciones, donde la yegua rápidamente pasaba de un camino a otro, haciendo más complicada la persecución.

Toxic: Esa yegua nos lo está poniendo difícil.

White: Aun así debemos capturarla. Tiene muchas explicaciones que dar.

Adelia: Pues menos hablar y más acción.

El grupo aun concentrados en atrapar a Alexandra, trataban de alcanzarla. Pero al ser el tanque más grande, tenían problemas para maniobrar en los estrechos caminos.

Alexandra desde su vehículo, llego hasta un camino que la llevaba hasta un trecho largo donde al fondo a gran altura había un río. Si la yegua seguía tomando ese camino, seguramente caería, o habría sido así si la yegua no hubiese acelerado para tomar impulso y luego subir a una pendiente ascendente, permitiendo así pegar un gran salto y llegar al otro lado.

Fox: ¡Esa yegua está loca!

Exclamaba Eye Fox ante lo que acababa de hacer Alexandra. White Shield que seguía a los mando, puso una mirada decidida y respondió.

White: Pues yo también, porque no pienso frenar.

Dijo el unicornio, acelerando el tanque y justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al borde, White Shield activo el salto antigravedad, permitiendo al tanque pegar un salto y cruzar el precipicio para llegar al otro lado.

White: ¡Toma ya! ¡Que pasada!

Celebraba el unicornio.

Finalmente salieron de las montañas rocosas. Alexandra fue la primera en salir obviamente y volver al campo desértico. Luego fue el tanque Grizzly, pero unos cazas fénix necron que estaban parados, despegaron y comenzaron a perseguir al tanque.

Ocelot: Chicos. Tenemos compañía.

Informaba Ocelot que desde la pantalla, podía ver varios cazas necron persiguiéndoles.

Fox: Ahora los perseguidores son los perseguidos. Vaya suerte la nuestra.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera, mientras los cazas necron comenzaban a disparar sobre ellos, obligando a White Shield a hacer rápidas maniobras para evitar los disparos de los cazas.

White: Eye Falcon ¿Puedes ocuparte de esas moscas del cielo?

Falcon: No hay problema.

El arquero desde el puesto del cañón, hizo girar dicha arma giratoria y elevándola para apuntar a los cazas. Sin dudarlo, Eye Falcon comenzó a disparar contra los cazas. De un disparó logró derribar un caza fénix necron.

Falcon: Uno menos.

Uno de los cazas disparó y por poco no les dio al tanque, impactando en una roca en su lugar.

Medic: Tenemos que librarnos de esos cazas como sea.

Toxic: Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Adelia: ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Toxic?

Preguntaba Adelia que no comprendía porque Toxic subía por una escalera de casco para llegar a una exclusa del techo. Ahí el ninja le respondió.

Toxic: A comprobar hasta que punto llegan mis armas mejoradas.

Medic: Voy contigo. No voy ha dejarte solo con lo que sea que planeas.

Decía Medic acompañando al semental terrestre.

La exclusa superior del tanque se abrió y por ella salieron Toxic y Medic. Ambos caminando por el techo del tanque, miraban los cazas que aun los perseguían y trataban de pararles.

Medic: Bueno. Ya estamos arriba ¿Y ahora qué?

Toxic no dijo nada. El ninja simplemente desplegó sus látigos y los lanzó contra el primer caza más cercano, para luego tirar para así ir directo al caza, dejando sola a Medic. Ésta al ver hacer eso, comentó.

Medic: Sí. Como no.

Toxic con sus cadenas, se enganchó en una de las alas del caza fénix necro y desde ahí apuntó a la cabina, disparando varios micromisiles que lograban primero debilitar su escudo y luego destruir la cabina, haciendo que la nave perdiera el control y fuera cayendo. Rápidamente Toxic saltó por el cielo para lanzar de nuevo sus cadenas y engancharse en otro caza para columpiarse y acto seguido disparar misiles contra el caza.

Medic sin dudarlo, saltó hacia el primer caza que fue cayendo y antes de que se estrellara, Medic tomó impulso para saltar hacia otro caza, solo que dicho caza estaba algo lejos. Medic realizó un sello con sus cascos y gritó.

Medic: ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Salto Aéreo!

Medic fue rodeada por un especie de minitorbellino que la permitió ascender hasta llegar a la cabina. El piloto del caza se sorprendió al ver a la pony médico apoyada sobre el cristal de la cabina. El piloto trató de deshacerse de ella, pero la pony médico clavó un kunai en el cristal para agarrarse. Dicho kunai tenía un papel con un texto chino en él. El piloto la extraño ver a la pony médico sonreír y luego saltar para engancharse a otro caza cercano. La nota que estaba en el kunai comenzó a echar un extraño humo negro cubriendo todo el interior de la cabina, cegando así al piloto y hacer que perdiera el control hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Medic armada con la Acid Lance, clavó dicha arma en la parte superior del otro caza de donde estaba ella y fue avanzando creando con la hoja ácida un potente corte que atravesaba incluso los escudos, hasta llegar al motor antigravedad y dañarlo. Medic saltó hacia otro caza para evitar caer al vació como el caza que acababa de destruir.

Toxic: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó Toxic que tenía sus cadenas enganchadas a dos cazas que estaban a ambos lados de él. El terrestre tiró con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cazas chocaran entre sí. Una vez más, usó la cadenas para subir al caza donde estaba Medic y entre los dos, destrozaron el motor de dicho caza, haciendo que perdiera el control.

Mientras caía la nave, Toxic lanzó sus cadenas hacia el Grizzly y luego de engancharse, agarró a Medic por la cintura y ambos siendo recogidos por las cadenas retractiles, volvieron al tanque y luego meterse en la exclusa para estar de nuevo dentro del tanque.

Toxic: Problemas resuelto.

Medic: Ahora esos cazas no nos volverán a molestar más.

Comentaba Medic sonriente y Toxic por supuesto con su expresión seria. Ocelot ahí serio, comentó.

Ocelot: Mucho me temo que nuestros problemas acaban de aumentar ¿Habéis visto donde se dirige Alexandra?

Decía el vaquero, señalando la pantalla donde el grupo podía ver perfectamente como Alexandra se dirigía hacia un crucero de batalla necron. El grupo no comprendía por que habría una nave aterrizada por ahí y mucho menos de el por qué la dejaban pasar los necron por la compuerta de entrada. El Grizzly se paró a una distancia prudencial, lejos de los cañones de la gran nave.

Medic: ¿Por qué Alexandra se mete en esa nave y por qué la dejaron entrar así como así?

Preguntaba la pony médico sin comprender las acciones de la misteriosa yegua.

Eye Falcon: Posiblemente está con ellos. No hay otra explicación.

Fox: Como no. Cuando parece que por fin logramos averiguar algo sobre Alexandra, surge otra incógnita inesperada.

Comentaba sarcástica la arquera. Ahí Adelia preguntó.

Adelia: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Abandonamos la persecución?

Comentaba la yegua, considerando que ahora que estaba Alexandra en la nave, llegar hacia ella era una tarea imposible como una misión suicida. Estaban a punto de considerar lo de retirarse, pero White Shield tenía otros planes. El unicornio con expresión seria y con mirada decidida, dijo.

White: No vamos a abandonar la persecución, después de todo el duro camino que hemos realizado para alcanzarla.

Fox: Espera ¿No irás a...?

Preguntaba con temor Eye Fox. White Shield no respondió. Simplemente el unicornio sonrió y finalmente dijo.

White: Vamos a por ella. A por todas.

Dicho y hecho, el unicornio pisó el acelerador y el tanque salió a toda velocidad, rumbo al crucero de batalla celeste necron.

Fox: ¡WHITE SHIELD...! ¡Esto que haces es una locura!

Le gritaba Eye Fox agarrada al asiento, temiendo que el unicornio fuera a hacer posiblemente la mayor locura de su vida. White Shield sonriendo, la respondió.

White: Je, je, je. Posiblemente. Y ahora agarraos. Esto va a ser muy movido.

Respondía White Shield, acelerando más y más el tanque, mientras el grupo se agarraba en sus puestos.

Los cañones de crucero necron no se mantuvieron impasibles ante la llegada imprevista del tanque de la patrulla y tras girar y apuntar contra ellos, comenzaron a disparar potentes bombas de energía.

El tanque se movía de un lado a otro de forma lateral, evitando las letales bombas que causaban enormes explosiones allá donde caían.

White: Oh, sí. No pienso detenerme.

Fox: ¡Maldita sea, White Shield! ¡Como salgamos vivos de ésta, te mato, tarugo!

Decía enfadada y asustada la arquera por el bombardeó constante de la nave hacia el tanque, que milagrosamente no lograron alcanzarlo.

Ocelot: Pero si Vulcan no está aquí.

Fox: Ya lo sé, maldita sea. Es la costumbre.

El crucero seguía bombardeando el tanque, donde White Shield como hábil piloto, lograba evitar todos los disparos. La compuerta del crucero se iba cerrando, a la vez que retiraba la pasarela para cortar el paso al grupo.

Eye Falcon: La compuerta se está cerrando.

White: Lo sé, pero aun no he dicho mi última palabra.

En el último momento, White Shield aceleró y luego activó el salto antigravedad, haciendo que el tanque pegara un enorme salto, logrando en el último momento entrar en la compuerta.

Dentro el tanque, cayó abruptamente al suelo atropellando a varios necrons o destrozando partes de vehículos. El tanque fue ahí rozando el suelo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

White: Bueno. No ha sido tan difícil ¿No?

Comentaba esto último con una sonrisa el unicornio. Eye Fox con una expresión de susto, le dijo.

Fox: ¿Eres consciente de que eso que acabas de hacer era una locura?

Ocelot: Bueno. Hay locuras que funcionan ¿No?

Bromeaba el espadachín.

Todo el grupo salieron por la compuerta trasera, donde fueron recibidos por varios contingentes de tropas necron armados hasta los dientes y varios vehículos dispuestos a detenerlos.

Ocelot: Parece que vamos a tener juerga aquí.

Decía Ocelot armado con su katana del Fuego Helado en su boca, su espada normal en el casco derecho y la Hammer Sword en la izquierda.

Fox: Bien. Si hay que pelear, pelearemos. Total. No se puede hacer otra cosa.

Decía Eye Fox, mientras combinaba el Arco del Cielo con la Predator, para así formar la Ballesta Celestial Predator.

Medic: Hay batallas que no se pueden evitar.

Decía esto Medic, poniéndose la armadura Gilgamesh y combinando las Phanton Blades con la Acid Lance para forma la Phantom Lance.

Los necros se lanzaron al ataque y por supuesto el grupo contraatacó. Ocelot con rápidos tajos de sus tres espadas, diezmaba formaciones de cruzados necron. Adelia con su espada, desviaba los disparos de un soldado necron que la disparaba y cuando lo tuvo al alcance, de un tajo cortó el arma y acto seguido le dio una patada derribandolo al suelo.

Eye Fox con la Ballesta Celestial Predator, disparó contra un grupo de unidades vanguardias para parar así su bombardeo. La explosión destruyó dichas unidades. Eye Falcon que aun seguía en el tanque en el puesto de cañonero, disparaba contra cualquier necron que se acercase de más.

Medic con la Phantom Lance y con las propiedades de la armadura, se desplazaba de un lado a otro entre las tropas necron, diezmando a la mayoría de ellas. Toxic con sus cadenas, las usaba para golpear, atravesar o agarrar tropas necron, para lanzarlas contra otros necron.

White Shield con la Espada Magma y el Escudo Magma, logró destruir una unidad Rhino que iba disparando. Lo que hizo primero fue bloquear con su escudo los disparos de dicha unidad y cuando logró acercarse, saltar hacia la cabina, atravesando con su espada y luego provocar una explosión interna.

Luego de un rato de combate, el grupo había logrado despejar la zona, permitiendo m´ss espacio para maniobrar.

White: Bien. Ahora a por Alexandra.

Dijo el unicornio. Ahí Adelia le dijo.

Adelia: Eye Falcon, Toxic y yo nos quedaremos aquí para asegurar la vía de escape en caso que tengamos que marcharnos.

Ocelot: Me parece razonable.

Los dos grupos se pusieron de acuerdo. Mientras un grupo se quedaba en el tanque cubriendo la salida, el resto fue a buscar a Alexandra. White Shield y los otros corrían por el hangar y subieron por unas escaleras, tratando de ubicar a Alexandra. Durante el camino se topaban con varios necron, pero el grupo lograba deshacerse de ellos. Luego pasaron por una compuerta que los llevaban por un pasillo. Eye Fox mirando por un lado a otro, logró ver a Alexandra.

Fox: ¡Chicos! ¡Ahí esta!

Todos miraron y vieron a Alexandra con su cazadora roja enfrente de una compuerta abierta.

Fox: ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te muevas, Alexandra!

La ordenó la arquera. Alexandra al oír como la llamaba, se quedo mirando a éstos por un momento y luego cruzando una compuerta que se cerro tras de sí. El grupo fue a dicha puerta, pero no se abría.

Medic: Bloqueado. Habrá que volar la compuerta.

Ocelot: No será necesario. Dejadme esto a mí. Solo dejadme algo de espacio.

Pedía Ocelot y sus compañeros se apartaron. Ocelot enfrente de la compuerta, concentró sus tres espadas que llevaba en sus cascos y boca. El semental tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse y finalmente tras abrir los ojos, realizó múltiples tajos, cortando en pedazos la compuerta, permitiendo así pasar por ella.

Ocelot: Servicio de habitaciones.

Bromeaba Ocelot, mientras el grupo pasaba, pero se toparon con varios soldado necron que los esperaban en la otra sala.

Ocelot: Oh, oh.

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar, mientras el grupo se ponía a cubierto y Ocelot desviaba los disparos con sus tres espadas. Medic lanzó su arma a modo de Boomerang que golpeó a varios necron, derribándolos a éstos al suelo. White Shield clavó su espada al suelo, creando una corriente de energía que fue directa hacia los soldados, derribándolos a éstos también al suelo.

Fox: Vamos. No podemos perder mas tiempo.

Decía Eye Fox y ahí reanudaron su marcha una vez que se libraron de los necron. Medic que iba la última, se detuvo y miró atrás hacia un conducto de ventilación colgado del techo. Por un momento creyó haber oído algo, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con los otros.

El grupo pasó por unos pasillos, donde del techo surgían unos cañones tipo Vulcano que disparaban rayos láser. Medic lanzó unos shuriken en parábola que acertó en varios cañones y los destruyó. Ocelot desviando los disparos con sus espadas saltó y realizando tres cortes con sus tres espadas, destrozó algunos cañones. Eye Fox con su Ballesta Celestial Predador, concentró el fuego y disparó un gran rayo que destrozó el resto de los cañones.

Luego de cruzar otra compuerta, vieron a Alexandra con su inconfundible vestido azul subiendo por unas escaleras que la llevaban a la parte superior del casco externo de la nave.

White: Ahí está. Casi la tenemos.

El grupo siguió corriendo, hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras que acababa al exterior de la nave. Ahí vieron a Alexandra correr hacia el final de la nave. El grupo la persiguió, pero en su camino se toparon con dos caminantes de cólera que surgieron de unas plataformas elevadas y comenzaron a disparar bolas de fuego contra el grupo.

White: ¡Cuidado!

White Shield se puso por delante y con su escudo, bloqueó las bolas de fuego gracias a un campo de energía generado por dicho escudo. Eye Fox sin dudarlo, apuntó con su ballesta a uno de los caminantes de cólera y realizó un potente disparo que atravesó los escudos y dañó parcialmente al caminante haciendo que perdiera parte de su equilibrio. Medic sin perder tiempo, galopó hacia el caminante dañado y saltó hasta agarrarse a su cabeza y con su katana, la golpeaba una y otra vez. El otro caminante de cólera la apuntó y la disparó. Medic saltó a tiempo para esquivarlo y hacer que el disparo impactase en el otro caminante de cólera, destruyéndolo así.

El caminante que quedaba, apuntó ahora al grupo y volvió a disparar contra ellos. Éstos se fueron cada uno a un lado para evitar las potentes bolas de fuego lanzadas por el caminante. Eye Fox Disparando desde la Ballesta Celestial una cuerda con gancho, se subió a una posición elevada y una vez arriba, volvía a disparar contra el caminante, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar los disparos.

Ocelot Corría hacia las patas del caminante, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas y desde ahí realizó varios tajos contra una de las patas, haciendo que perdiera parcialmente el equilibrio. Ocelot rápidamente tuvo que salir de ahí para evitar los disparos.

White Shield iba cargando su Espada Magma de energía, para así acabar con el caminante de un solo ataque, pero el caminante le apuntó y disparó. Las bolas de fuego ahí fueron detenidas por un muro de tierra convocada por Medic mediante una técnica ninja y luego de que White Shield cargara ya su ataque, lo apartó para dar vía libre a su compñaero. Rápidamente sin dar tiempo a nada, White Shield lanzó su ataque en forma de hoja de energía que iba en perfecta línea recta contra el caminante. La máquina trató de detenerla con varios disparos, pero la hoja de energía las partía en dos, hasta finalmente llegar al caminante y partirlo por todos mitades al caminante. Ambas mitades cayeron al suelo, creando un gran estruendo por el choque de metal contra el casco de la nave.

Parecía que ahora podrían reanudar su persecución, pero varios cañones del casco de la nave se giraron hacia ellos y comenzaron a disparar.

Fox: Gizmo. Sabotea los cañones.

Ordenaba Eye Fox al drom, estando ésta a cubierto y agachada detrás de un barrera de metal. Gizmo obedeció y flotó hasta ponerse justo detrás de un cañón y desde ahí Eye Fox pudo piratearlo.

Fox: Perfecto. Ya tengo el control del cañón.

Celebraba Eye Fox y desde ahí usaba el cañón bajo su control para disparar a los otros cañones y apoyar a los otros, mientras destruían el resto de los cañones.

Alexandra seguía corriendo hasta que llegó al final del casco de la nave quedando al borde e incapaz de seguir huyendo. El grupo llego casi de inmediato acorralando a la yegua donde este ya no podía escapar.

White: Alexandra. Nos debes varias explicaciones. Así que entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

Le ordenaba de forma autoritaria el unicornio, empuñando su arma al igual que el resto. La yegua sin mostrar señal alguna de querer entregarse, les respondió desafiante y en posición de en guardia..

Alexandra: No pienso entregarme. No hasta que haya logrado mi...

No pudo terminar la frase la yegua, porque justo en ese momento, una flecha la atravesó el corazón por la espalda para sorpresa del grupo. La yegua con la flecha clavada en el corazón, escupió sangre y cayó al vacío. El grupo fue rápidamente al borde y ahí vieron a Alexandra estrellada contra el suelo del desierto y cubierta de sangre.

White Shield sin perder tiempo, empleó su magia para bajar a todo el grupo, mientras el unicornio empleaba sus alas de la armadura para descender hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Alexandra. Medic la examinó para comprobar su estado y tristemente dijo.

Medic: Está...Muerta...

Dijo seria la pony médico. El grupo se quedó en silencio por aquello.

Mientras en otro lado, dos grifos de la Orden del Ojo Negro donde uno de ellos empuñaba un arco enorme de largo alcance, siendo éste el responsable de la flecha disparada. Ambos estaban subidos a lo alto de una gran cordillera, mirando el lugar donde a lo lejos estaba la nave necron.

Soldado: Objetivo alcanzado.

Soldado2: Bien. Informemos a la comandante del éxito de la misión.

Ambos grifos de las armaduras negras se marcharon volando de allí, ya que habían logrado cumplir el objetivo de eliminar a Alexandra.

White Shield y los otros estaban sorprendidos ante lo que había pasado. A Alexandra le habían atravesado el corazón con una flecha por la espalda y luego cayó a gran altura, hasta estamparse contra el suelo. Ahí la veían. La yegua tendida en el suelo con la mirada de muerta y sangre por todas partes, manchando su vestido azul.

Ocelot: Vaya...No sé qué decir ante esto.

Comentaba Ocelot que tenía una expresión seria. Eye Fox asintiendo, dijo.

Fox: Mucho me temo que no podemos ahora hacer nada. Lo mejor es que nos marchemos de aquí.

Todos asintieron aun con pesar y rápidamente se reunieron con Adelia y los otros que les habían buscado con el tanque y ahí todos se marcharon de allí, abandonando el lugar.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Espera un momento ¿Dices que Alexandra había muerto a garras de tus hombres?

Le preguntaba Lyndon que pese a ser él quien contaba la historia, ignoraba por completo la presunta muerte de Alexandra. Cosa que se enteró porque Jill se lo dijo. La grifo seria, le respondió.

Jill: Así es. Después de sus delitos, consideramos que era hora de acabar con ella. Por esa razón di orden de que en caso de que no se pudiera capturarla con vida, la dieran muerte.

Lyndon tenía una expresión incrédula y rápidamente la comentó.

Lyndon: Pero eso es imposible. Eso se contradice con...

Jill miró con atención al grifo y dijo.

Jill: ¿Con qué?

Lyndon iba a responder, pero decidió no hacerlo y la contestó.

Lyndon: Mmm..Luego. Deja que prosiga con la historia.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Las naves celestes estaban a punto de llegar al reino de Draconem. Mike estaba en el puente observando el horizonte, donde pronto llegarían al reino. El alicornio estaba en silencio, mentalizando la importante misión que tenía ahora en mente. Holy estaba con él guardando también silencio. Dicho silencio fue roto cuando el comunicador de Mike comenzó a parpadear. Mike intuyó que era una comunicación y se puso a ello.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

La voz de Ocelot se oía en el comunicador.

Ocelot: Aquí Ocelot.

Respondía Ocelot solo que con una voz bastante seria. Ahí continuo hablando.

Ocelot: Mike. Es Alexandra...Está muerta.

Dijo Ocelot con un tono bastante serio. Mike se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Quería decir algo, pero no tenía palabras. Al final agachó la cabeza y su vista se perdió en el suelo. El alicornio no se imaginaba que Alexandra estuviera muerta.

Ocelot: ¿Mike?

Trataba de llamar Ocelot al no recibir respuesta de Mike. El alicornio sin apartar la vista del suelo, respondió.

Mike: Sí. Estoy aquí. Perdona. Es que no me lo esperaba.

Ocelot: Ni nosotros tampoco, Mike. Fue todo tan rápido.

Mike: Volved con nosotros. Posiblemente os necesitemos para el asalto a la capital. Ordenaré que preparen un transporte de distorsión para cuando estén disponibles.

Ocelot: Entendido. Vamos para allá de inmediato.

Mike cortó la comunicación y Holy se apoyó en su espalda, donde ahí le comentó a su amigo.

Holy: ¿Es cierto eso, Mike? ¿Alexandra esta muerta?

Preguntaba la fénix sin creérselo todavía. Mike seriamente, la respondió.

Mike: Ocelot me lo acaba de confirmar, Holy. Ni yo me lo creo. Nunca me esperé esto. Que la pasara precisamente a ella.

Comentaba Mike con gran pesar, ya que no se esperaba en absoluto que Alexandra muriera. Mike como los otros, apenas la conocían de nada, ni siquiera conocían su pasado. La primera vez fue durante el conflicto de la Guerra Celeste y desde aquel día los estuvo ayudando. Cuando la guerra terminó, la yegua misteriosamente desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido. Luego de volverse a reencontrar y su extraño comportamiento los dejaba en más de una ocasión desconcertados. Ahora ya posiblemente nunca sabrían que pasaba con ella exactamente.

Holy: ¿Deberíamos decir esto a los otros?

Mike negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mike: No. Ahora debemos centrarnos en nuestra misión. Por lo que no podemos buscar distracciones ahora.

Respondía serio Mike, aunque en el fondo le dolía ver que ahora su misteriosa amiga, no volvería jamás.

Finalmente las naves celestes llegaron a la capital. Los dragones que caminaban por ahí, tanto civiles como militares y esclavos, miraron el cielo la notar dichas naves. Sabían lo que eran, ya que habían oído historias de las tropas celestes y su presencia solo significaba una cosa. Las tropas celestes habían decidido lanzar su asalto final a la capital.

Las reacciones de la gente fueron bastante mixtas, en especial para los civiles y esclavos. Algunos miraron con miedo, otros que sus días de sufrir la dictadura de Arquímedes habían terminado. Lo único común es que todos los civiles y esclavos buscaron refugio para protegerse de la inminente batalla que se iba a formar.

Los soldados no tardaron en reagruparse y lanzarse para atacar dicha naves. Rápidamente todos los soldados del lugar se reunieron para contraatacar a los intrusos. Las naves ahí no tardaron en disparar contra los dragones, causando cientos de muertes de dragones soldados.

Una nave nodriza celestes disparó varios rayos contra el suelo, despejando una zona llena de soldados. Varias naves matriz descendieron y tras transformarse para convertirse en campos de distorsión, cientos de tropas celestes se tele transportaron al campo de batalla. Los dragones fueron a combatirlos, pero las tropas celestes apoyados por los vehículos, no tardaron en quitárselos de en medio.

Las tropas celestes avanzaban por las calles, mientras los civiles se mantenían escondidos con miedo a éstos. Las tropas celestes tenían ordenes de no dañar a inocentes y que solo se ocupasen de los soldados que los atacasen.

Por el aire, varios cazas fénix como cañones de prisma, volaban por el cielo, despejando el cielo de toda tropa voladora hostil que se encontrasen.

Varios centuriones de la los Cazadores de las Sombra avanzaban corriendo por las calles, hasta que un grupo de soldados dragones se les cruzaron por el camino y les lanzaron varias bolas de fuego. Pero los centuriones empleando sus habilidades de las sombras, desaparecieron en unas nubes negras esquivando así el ataque, para luego reaparecer justo delante de los dragones y de varios tajos con sus cuchillas de energía, acababan con ellos.

Varios dragones trataban de detener con sus bolas de fuego a varios inmortales, pero sus escudos reforzados los protegían y de unos disparos, los quitaban de en medio.

Los titanes celestes avanzaban casi si oposición, derrotando a cualquier dragón que los atacara cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un gran batalla se formaba en la ciudad de Draconem. Ajeno a todo ello, Arquímedes y su esposa Furia estaban en la sala del trono, preparándolo todo para el hechizo.

Arquímedes: Bien. Todo estará listo en breve.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, ante la idea de que pronto alcanzaría su meta. En ese momento, un soldado dragón entró a toda prisa a informar a su rey.

Dragón: ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad!

Gritaba el dragón con expresión de preocupación. Arquímedes molesto de que le interrumpieran en lo que estaba haciendo, le gritó enfadado.

Arquímedes: ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Dragón: Majestad. Son las tropas celestes. Han llegado a la capital y han iniciado su ataque.

Respondió el dragón. Arquímedes y Furia se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué?

Furia: Han llegado más pronto de lo que esperábamos, querido.

Comentaba preocupada su esposa a Arquímedes. El dragón tratando de mantener la calma, la dijo a su esposa.

Arquímedes: Está claro que no iban a tardar en llegar. Eso me obliga a darme más prisa.

Comentaba el dragón y luego mirando al soldado, le dio la orden siguiente.

Arquímedes: Que las tropas mantengan ocupados a las tropas celestes. Pronto iniciaremos el contraataque. Procurad que nadie se acerque a la sala del trono.

El soldado parecía un poco dudoso, pero al final acató la orden.

Dragón: Eh...Sí, majestad.

Decía esto el soldado, haciendo una reverencia al rey y se marchó de allí, dejando solos a los dos dragones.

Arquímedes: Deprisa, querida. Es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen aquí.

Furia: Sí, querido.

Los dos iban preparándolo todo para el hechizo, antes de que llegaran las tropas celestes.

Mientras fuera, la batalla iba mal para los dragones fieles a Arquímedes que apenas podían hacer nada contra las tropas celestes. Un grupo de dragones trataron de bloquear las entradas de las calles que llevaban al castillo, pero varios disparos de tanques escorpio como apocalipsis, lograban destruir dichas barricadas como si nada, y los colosos celestes gracias a sus enormes patas zancudas, podían llegar por terreno elevado como los tejados de las casas y llegar por puntos ciegos para el enemigo para atacarlos con sus poderosos cañones de calor.

La entrada del palacio estaba bloqueada por todo tipo de objetos contundentes para impedir que las tropas celestes pasaran. Varios dragones se habían puesto ahí empujando contra la puerta los objetos, esperando que nada pudiera pasar por ahí, por desgracia había un elemento que no habían tenido en cuenta.

Una enorme explosión se formó en el exterior de la puerta, haciéndola volar por los aires y que los dragones cayeran al suelo por la onda expansiva. Por la puerta destruida, apareció Vulcan con la Magma Explosive echando humo por la boca, confirmando que se había disparado con ella.

Vulcan: Servicio de habitaciones.

Bromeaba el robot y el resto del grupo entró por la sala. No querían arriesgarse por si Arquímedes lo tenía todo ya preparado para el hechizo, así que fueron con lo máximo en armas mientras Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca estaban en sus formas más potentes del Dragón, Lion y Gato Bankai. La patrulla tenían sus armas avanzadas como combinadas listas para usarlas en caso de problemas.

La puerta del trono fue mandada a volar por los aires por un fuerte golpe y Mike como los otros, rápidamente entraron donde estaban Arquímedes y su esposa Furia. Ambos dragones estaban sobre el círculo como el que había hecho Doomeye en su intento de realizar el hechizo, solo que había una diferencia. En el interior de dicho circulo había el dibujo de un especie de dragón negro visto de lateral con las alas apuntando hacia atrás y la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba como si ascendiera.

Mike: Arquímedes. Ríndete ahora que puedes. Tus tropas han caído y ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Le ordenaba Mike al dragon esperando que se rindiera. Arquímedes lejos de obedecer, sonrió perversamente y respondió, mientras sacaba un frasco donde en ella estaba la sangre de alidrake.

Arquímedes: Demasiado tarde, Mike Bluer. Ahora el poder será todo nuestro.

El grupo fue a tratar de detenerlo, pero Arquímedes tiró con fuerza el cristal, manchando con la sangre el círculo y ahí comenzó a brillar. Una columna de luz surgió del círculo, cubriendo a ambos dragones. El grupo miraba con horror como habían completado el hechizo.

Mike: Oh, no...

Lo primero que oyeron durante el hechizo, fueron dos aterradores rugidos de grandes bestias descomunales. Luego se oyó la voz de Arquímedes riendose a carcajadas.

Arquímedes: ¡SÍIII...! ¡El poder absoluto...! ¡Es ahora míiiio...!

Gritaba el dragón, sintiendo que había logrando por fin su mas ansiada meta, mientras el grupo miraba con horror lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill: Y ahí es cuando comenzaron los problemas ¿Verdad?

Lyndon: Así es. Y créeme cuando te digo que eso solo fue el comienzo de algo verdaderamente aterrador.

Respondió con tono serio el grifo, dando a entender que a partir de ese punto de la historia, iban a ocurrir muchos problemas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar


	71. Cap 69 Dragones de Obsidiana

**Hola amigos ¿Que tal? Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones en Lisboa Portugal y debo decir que me lo pase bastante bien.**

 **Pude ver la ciudad de Lisboa con sus característicos tranvías. Sus tiendas y museos (obviamente todo en portugués claro). Había muchas cosas interesantes en dicha ciudad pero lo verdaderamente interesante fue por la noche, donde dicha ciudad estaba lleno de adornos luminosos lleno de colores hacía ver bastante bonita la ciudad, sin duda preciosa.**

 **Pude visitar la Torre de Belén que era antes un puesto defensivo con múltiples cañones pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba perdiendo su valor estratégico y fue cambiando a como prisión, almacén y otras cosas. También visite el Museo de los Combatientes que estaba cerca donde había múltiples vehículos militares como armas y otras cosas. Incluso pasé por una recreación de una trinchera de guerra.**

 **También visité el Oceanográfico de Lisboa que es el segundo mas grande de Europa. Vi montones de animales marinos como peces incluyendo tiburones y rayas. También vi pingüinos. Cuando vi el presunto hielo creí que era falso, pero al tocarlo vi que era de verdad. Sin duda alucinante. También vi unas simpáticas nutrias.**

 **El hotel donde estaba también era bastante chulo. Se llamaba Hotel Mundial y fue una gozada de sitio. Desde la ventana podía ver el Castillo de San Jorge y sinceramente no pudo tocarme mejor habitación. Y cuando estuve en dicho castillo podía ver el hotel desde ahí.**

 **Lo mas caracteristico de la ciudad eran sus tranvías que circulaban por las calles, las sardinas en lata que había a montones en tiendas y las estatuillas del gallo que es el símbolo de Portugal. Tambíen había muchas gaviotas, cosa obvia ya que estaba la ciudad cerca del río que llevaba al mar.**

 **Sin duda me lo pase genial y subí unas cuantas fotos interesantes en mi web en deviantart por si os interesa echarlas un vistazo.**

 **Ahora que he vuelto, puedo volver a mis fanfics.**

 **Capítulo 69**

 **Dragones de Obsidiana**

Lyndon: Bien. Supongo que ahora no hace mucha falta que te cuente lo que pasó entonces. En ese día.

La decía el grifo con tono serio como diciendo "Ya sabes lo que ocurrió ese día". La grifo con actitud seria, le respondió.

Jill: Sí. Más o menos. Pero mejor lo cuentas desde tu punto de vista por si acaso.

Lyndon: Está bien. Adelante pues.

Respondió el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

 **Retornando historia.**

Mike y la patrulla entera, estaban sorprendidos ante lo que acaban de presenciar. Delante de ellos habían dos enormes dragones de obsidiana con un tamaño similar a Arquímedes en su forma titán. Eran un macho y una hembra. Ambos negros con una musculatura prominente. Aquellos dos dragones eran nada menos que Arquímedes y Furia que habían logrado completar el hechizo y convertirse los dos en dragones de obsidiana.

Arquímedes: Sí. Por fin. Lo logramos.

Furia: Siento un gran poder emergiendo en mi interior.

Comentaban ambos dragones, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al sentir el gran poder que emergía dentro de ellos, ahora que eran dragones de obsidiana.

Arquímedes: Ahora siento que nada ni nadie puede detenernos ya.

Furia: Sí, querido. El mundo ahora será por fin nuestro.

Arquímedes: Y los primeros en sentir ese poder serán...

Decía esto mirando a la patrulla en especial a Mike y finalmente dijo.

Arquímedes: Ellos.

El grupo se puso en guardia, preparándose para combatir. Mike sacando la Dragon Tail y la Stellar Blade adoptando su forma combinada como Lanza Galáctica, le respondió desafiante al dragón.

Mike: No vamos a permitir que os salgáis con la vuestra.

Furia: Eso lo dudo, pequeño pony. Ahora que somos dragones de obsidiana y por tanto más poderosos, podremos destruir a todos los que se opongan a nosotros.

Heart Fire: Buen plan. Solo que solo sois dos, por lo que no será mucho problema deteneros.

Decía desafiante Heart Fire. En respuestas ,los dos dragones se rieron para extrañeza del grupo.

Night: ¿De qué os reís?

Preguntaba ahora el unicornio. Arquímedes sonriendo perversamente, respondió.

Arquímedes: ¡Tontos! ¿En serio creéis que solo nosotros nos hemos transformado en dragones de obsidiana?

Ninguno entendía a lo que se refería Arquímedes, hasta que el dragón les dijo a éstos.

Arquímedes: Todos aquellos leales o que se lo hayan ganado serlo y que tengan el tatuaje del dragón de obsidiana bajo la palma de su garra, se convertirán también en un dragones de obsidiana.

Les comentaba el dragón señalando con su garra el dibujo del presunto tatuaje de dragón que estaba en el centro del círculo de hechizo. Mike se preocupó por ello.

Mike: Oh, oh. Presiento problemas.

Comentaba Mike preocupado ante lo que se avecinaba.

En la capital, las tropas celestes iban diezmando a las tropas de soldados leales a Arquímedes, hasta que notaron algo extraño durante la batalla. Algunos dragones comenzaron a echarse al suelo y rugir de dolor, mientras un tatuaje de dragón negro en la palma de su garra comenzó a brillar con un tono oscuro. En ese momento sus cuerpos comenzaron a transformarse y adoptar forma de enormes dragones de obsidiana.

Las tropas celestes se sorprendieron al ver como algunos dragones comunes se volvieron en enormes y descomunales bestias negras. Los dragones con su nuevo aspecto, comenzaron a atacar a las tropas celestes donde rápidamente estos últimos comenzaron a contraatacar, logrando herir a la mayoría de los dragones. Los dragones que salían heridos, lograban rápidamente sanarse de sus heridas como si nada y muy pocos eran lo que morían de los ataques de las tropas.

En la prisión de la MB, algunos prisioneros dragones comenzaron a sufrir la misma transformación. Los guardias robots que vigilaban, examinaban a los afectados mientras los dragones sorprendentemente se convertían en enormes dragones de obsidiana y con su nueva fuerza, lograban destruir los cierres o barreras de energía que los retenían. Los robots trataron de detener a los dragones, pero eran rápidamente opacados y destrozados por los cientos de dragones de obsidiana que habían aparecido.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la tripulación del puente que enseguida informaron.

Tripulante: ¡Atención! Múltiples fugas en la sala de prisión de la base.

Tripulante2: Dragones de categoría "S" detectados. Se debe enviar robots pesados para detenerlos.

Tripulante3: Ordenes del príncipe Mike Bluer ordenadas previamente y se autoriza el uso de fuerza letal.

MB: Yo apoyaré en las defensas internas de la nave.

Informaba también Mega Base.

En los pasillos de la MB que dirigían hacia la prisión, surgían mutiles dragones de obsidiana que trataban de escapar, pero los robots de seguridad apoyadas por las defensas automáticas de la MB intervinieron, pero apenas lograban retenerlos ya que cualquier herida que se les ocasionara a los dragones, eran sanadas casi al instante. Los dragones negros no tardaron en destruir a los robots como defensas automáticas que se les cruzasen en su camino, pero empezaron a ser retenidos por potentes disparos de explosivos lanzados por los robots brutos armados con cañones de plasmas.

Los crió legionarios eran una mejor opción, ya que con sus halos de frío intenso, podían congelar a los dragones y detenerlos. También los meca dragones y titanes eran ideales para presentar batalla contra los dragones oscuros.

Swan: ¡ Abrid paso! Aquí nadie viene a causar problemas en esta nave mientras yo esté aquí.

Decía el minotauro que iba pasando en medio de varios robots. El minotauro estaba armado con una armadura que le cubría el cuerpo, unos exobrazos como exopiernas permitiéndole así cargar con una enorme ametralladora de cañón giratorio pesado de energía que estaba unido por un cable a la espalda de la armadura. Con un visor que se le ponía en su ojo derecho, el minotauro dijo con tono desafiante.

Swan: Hay ratas en la nave. Es hora de hacer limpieza aquí.

Decía el minotauro, apuntando con su arma a los dragones que se iban acercando corriendo, sin perder tiempo el cañón giratorio comenzó a girar y a enorme velocidad disparó infinidad de balas de energía que iban causando enormes daños a los dragones. Aunque los dragones de obsidiana se les sanara rápidamente las heridas, pero eso no quitaba el que sintieran dolor y de poco servían que se les sanara si recibían un impacto letal en el corazón o en la zona del cerebro. Swan mirando a los robots, les dijo a éstos.

Swan: ¡Eh! ¡Pedazos de chatarra! ¿Vais a quedaros ahí como chatarra oxidada o vais a echarme un casco de metal?

Los robots acataron rápidamente la orden y reanudaron su ataque para contener a los dragones de obsidiana.

En una de las celdas, estaba nada menos que Black Horn en su forma unicornio. En ese momento, el cierre de su celda falló. El unicornio se sorprendió al principio, pero no quedándose a averiguar que pasaba, aprovechó para escapar. Mientras corría por los pasillos, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

El unicornio veía como nada menos que dragones de obsidiana atacando a los robots que trataban de contenerlos. Black Horn se sorprendió al ver a más dragones como él, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y exclamó enfadado.

Black Horn: ¡Esos no son dragones de obsidiana! Ese maldito de Arquímedes se ha atrevido a reírse de mis ancestros.

Decía furioso el unicornio, sintiéndose completamente indignado ante lo que había hecho Arquímedes al hacer el hechizo.

Black Horn: Maldito bastardo. Se atreve a usar el poder que solo nos corresponde a nosotros los dragones de obsidiana. Los auténticos dragones de obsidiana nunca harían esto...

En ese momento, el unicornio cayó en cuenta de algo y exclamó.

Black Horn: Espera ¿Los autentico dragones de obsidiana nunca harían esto? ¡Eso es! Ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

Aprovechando el caos reinante, el unicornio fue corriendo evitando las luchas para así poder escapar. Su forma pony le facilitaba por le hecho de que los robots y sistemas de seguridad se centraban principalmente en combatir a los dragones de obsidiana.

En el la capital, las tropas celestes que antes habían iniciado la invasión sin tener contratiempos, ahora se enfrentaban a una dura amenaza. Los dragones de obsidiana que habían aparecido por todas partes, atacaban con una ferocidad tremenda a las tropas donde causaban estragos en ellas. Aunque lograban herirles el hecho de que dichos dragones, rápidamente se sanaban, haciendo muy díficiles abatirlos, poniendo en serios problemas a las tropas celestes debido a lo difícil que eran eliminar a éstos y requerían emplear armas pesadas de gran potencia.

En el cielo, los cazas combatían a los dragones de obsidiana que volaban por el cielo, pero los dragones eran bastante poderosos y lograban derribar a algunos cazas. Algunos incluso se atrevían contra con los cruceros de batalla, pero los cruceros presentaban mayor batalla, logrando abatir a varios dragones con disparos concentrándoos.

Volviendo con Mike y la patrulla, el alicornio recibió un comunicado.

Selenis: Emperador. Tenemos problemas. Como os temíais, varios dragones se han convertido en esas aberraciones, incluso los que estaban en la prisión de la MB causando estragos. Necesitamos ayuda.

Se comunicaba la conservadora con tono de estar preocupada. Mike tratando de calmarla, la respondió.

Mike: Selenis. Mantén la calma. Los refuerzos están por llegar. Que el Escuadrón Delta se ocupe de los que están en la MB. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Arquímedes y los suyos. También manda a los Cinco Destructores y a los Cuatro Siniestros para apoyar a las tropas al igual que los generales Tacticus, Starcream y Lily. Que Nova también intervenga junto con varios agentes fantasmas.

Rebeca: Mike. Nightmare y Light están en batalla también. Ellos pueden ayudar también si liberan su poder.

Le decía Rebeca. Mike asintió ante eso.

Mike: Buena idea. También enviaré al grandullón ¡Golden Heart!

El dragón dorado apareció en un haz de luz al lado del grupo.

Golden Heart: Aquí estoy, Mike.

Mike: Golden, amigo. Afuera es todo un caos por infinidad de dragones de obsidiana ¿Puedes ayudar a las tropas a combatirlas?

Golden Heart: Dalo por hecho, colega.

Respondía sonriente el dragón, antes de derribar la pared con un rayo dorado, mostrando el exterior y luego salir volando por dicho agujero para unirse a la batalla que se estaba formando fuera.

Arquímedes: ¡No importa cuantos seáis! ¡Os destruiré a todos aquí y ahora!

Gritaba el dragón lanzando un enorme hálito de fuego contra el grupo. Mike rápidamente creó su Nano Escudo Estelar para cubrir al grupo, siendo apoyado por Heart Fire y Night Ray para aguantar el escudo.

Mike: ¡Modo Estampida!

Gritó Mike. adoptando su Modo Estampida y ahí se lanzó contra Arquímedes placando contra él y atravesando la pared con el dragón llevándolo por delante. Darkwing, Rebeca, Heart Fire y Night Ray siguieron a su amigo, dejando a la patrulla con Furia.

Furia: ¡Me basto sola para aplastaros, malditos ponis!

Amenazaba la dragona, lanzando ésta una llamarada contra el grupo. Centinela rápidamente creó un escudo vórtice para proteger al grupo, pero la llamarada era tan potente que lo estaba arrastrando. Ahí la patrulla comentó.

Red: Chicos. Este no es lugar adecuado para combatir. Tenemos que buscar más espacio para pelear.

Informaba Red Fire. Lyndon ahí la apoyo, ya que no quería ser grifo chamuscado.

Lyndon: ¡Apoyo eso!

Lily: Y yo.

Sky: Completamente de acuerdo.

Vulcan: Yo os abriré el camino. Dejad que use mi llave maestra.

Respondía Vulcan zarandeando el Martillo Atronador y golpeando el suelo, creando así una corriente de energía que fue hacia la pared donde la destruyó y abriendo paso por ella.

Vulcan: Ale. Ya esta.

Decía Vulcan orgulloso mientras apoyaba el martillo en el hombro. Ahí Camaleón comentó.

Camaleón: ¿No habría sido más fácil salir por el agujero que había hecho Golden Heart hace rato?

Vulcan abrió los ojos en par en par al oír el comentario del changeling robot.

Vulcan: Vaya...No había reparado en eso.

Fox: Cerebro de piedra.

Decía molesta la arquera ante la estupided de Vulcan, mientras el resto rotaban los ojos.

Furia: ¡MORID!

De uno de los agujeros que salían al exterior, saltaron la patrulla entera al mismo tiempo que evitaban un enorme chorro de fuego lanzado por Furia. El grupo aterrizó en el suelo, siendo seguidos por Furia que surgía también del agujero para acabar con ellos. Nada más aterrizar en el suelo, la dragóna lanzó un gran chorro de fuego donde el grupo tuvo que evitarlo.

Red Fire absorbía parte de las llamas tanto ella como su arma la Ultra Red Queen, potenciando así la espada. Luego la alicornio giró sobre sí misma creando un torbellino de fuego potenciado por la espada, al mismo tiempo que creaba espadas de fuego con la Lucifer que las ponía alrededor de dicho tornado a modo que adoptara forma de cuchillas. La alicornio lanzó el tornado contra Furia, donde la dragona se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse, recibiendo todo el impacto donde por todo su cuerpo recibían infinidad de cortes.

Ocelot con la Hammer Sword en la boca y la Katana del Fuego Helado en su modalidad de dos katanas en cada casco, saltó al interior del tornado donde golpeó de forma incesante con sus tres espadas a la dragona, causando primero grandes cortes con las katanas y luego golpeándola en la cara con la Hammer Sword con tanta fuerza, que la mandó volando a estrellarse contra una pared cercana y parte del edificio cayó por encima de Furia.

Ocelot: La tenemos.

Vulcan: Je. Tampoco es tan dura.

Lyndon: Dragona ladradora, pero poco mordedora.

Comentaban éstos, pero de improviso, de los escombros surgió Furia donde ahí el grupo pudo ver que todas las heridas que ésta tenía, se sanaban casi al instante. Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, la dragona se desplazó a gran velocidad, golpeando con su puño a Ocelot mandándolo a volar por el cielo y luego se desplazó casi al instante hacia Red Fire golpeándola a ella también con enorme fuerza también al cielo. Ambos fueron recogidos por Black Wing y White Shield este último con sus alas de la armadura.

Furia: Ja, ja, ja. Apenas sentí esos ataques.

Se burlaba la dragona con una sonrisa cruel.

Vulcan: Pues veamos si sientes esto.

Centinela: Atacando al objetivo.

Vulcan con la Magma Explosive, corría hacia la dragona disparándola sin parar y Centinela avanzaba a toda velocidad disparando su ametralladora de pulsos como sus misiles, recibiendo la dragona todos los impactos. Furia dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo temblar la tierra, deteniendo la marcha de Vulcan y Centinela. Vulcan iba a disparar, pero Furia desde su garra, disparó un rayo negro que impactó contra el robot arrastrándolo por el suelo. Centinela que había logrado acercarse, trató de golpearla con un puñetazo, pero Furia lo detuvo con su garra y sin soltarle, lo levantó del suelo para estrellarlo de nuevo en ella. Furia iba a aplastar a Centinela con su pie, pero Medic con su Armadura Gilgamesth y con la Phanton Lance, había saltado hacia su espalda clavando su arma en la dragóna, haciendo rugir de dolor a Furia deteniendo así su ataque. La dragona se sacudía, tratando de quitarse de encima a la pony ninja, pero Centinela que se había recuperado, lanzó un puñetazo en toda la mitad de la cara de la dragona que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Medic saltó justo cuando Furia cayó al suelo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de Indiana Jones y con la Morfo Arma convertida en un látigo, atizó dicha arma enrollándola alrededor de la dragona para impedir que se pudiera mover. Blue Sky con la Lanza Laser Gungnir y el Escudo de Saturno,saltó por encima de la dragona clavando su arma en el estomago a gran profundidad, haciendo rugir de dolor a la dragona al sentir como el arma la atravesaba la carne hasta hacerla sangre. La dragona furiosa, creó una onda de energía que empujó a Blue Sky que usaba su escudo para protegerse, pero no pudiendo evitar ser arrastrado, al mismo tiempo que la Morfo Arma se deshizo volviendo a su estado anterior.

Furia se levantó, pero ahí vio las Sega Almas y la Hoja de la Parca con su doble hoja activada, girando alrededor de ella. Ghost las estaba controláando con el Casco Quinetic, haciendo girar ambas armas donde con estas realizaban interminables cortes por todo el cuerpo de la dragona, ocasionando profundos cortes.

Fox: Lyndon ¿Listo?

Lyndon: Por supuesto, linda. Lo estoy.

Respondía el grifo. Ambos apuntaban con sus respectivas ballestas con una flechas especiales a la dragona.

Fox: Gizmo. Apuntando Blanco.

Ordenaba Eye Fox y Gizmo obedeció y de sus ojos salieron unos punteros láser hacia la dragona. Luego un contador surgieron también de sus ojos, contando de forma regresiva.

Gizmo: 3...2...1...

Fox: ¡Ahora!

Ambos dispararon sus flechas, solo que no apuntaron a la dragona, sino cada una iba a pasar por un lado de Furia. Las puntas de las flechas surgieron unas corrientes de energía, formando así una cadenas que unían ambas flechas desde las puntas. Cuando las cadenas tocaron a Furia, ambas flechas que estaban unidas, giraron alrededor de ella hasta atarla por completo y en ese momento las dos puntas de ambas flechas se cruzaron, causaron una enorme explosión de plasma cegadora de gran potencia. Lyndon soltó un silbido de admiración por la potencia de dicho ataque y exclamó.

Lyndon: ¡Carai! ¡Eso si que es potencia! Me sorprende que no uses este tipo de flechas tan a menudo.

Ante el comentario, Eye Fox respondió.

Fox: Eso se debe a que solo funcionan cuando se disparan dos flechas de ese tipo a la vez.

Lyndon: Sí. Tiene sentido.

Furia estaba arodillada y mal herida donde sangraba por todas ellas. Lily corriendo hacia ella, saltó y gritó.

Lily: ¡Toma Puñetazo Megaton!

Gritaba la dragona formando un gran puño de piedra de enorme tamaño y golpeó en la cara de la dragona, haciéndola retroceder. Antes de que Lily cayera, fue recogida por Black Wing donde la dragona se montó encima de ella. Black Wing con las Alas de la Ascensión, lanzó infinidad de plumas de luz que iban atravesando la carne de Furia y luego con la Dragón Solar Blade cargada de energía solar, lanzó un poderoso tajo, realizando un enorme corte en el pecho de la dragona. Lily saltó de la espalda de Black Wing y cogiendo aire, lanzó un gran chorro de fuego mágico que impactó en la dragona, haciendo rugir de dolor a Furia.

White: Y para rematar.

White Shield con la Espada Omega en su modo Rifle, aterrizó en el suelo y apuntó con dicha arma a Furia. Ahí comenzó a disparar una y otra vez, causando enormes daños a Furia, donde la dragona rugía de dolor por cada impacto. Finalmente White Shield terminó con un último disparo cargado, provocando una enorme explosión de energía.

Cuando todo terminó, estaba Furia mal herida en el suelo. El grupo lo celebró.

Red: Esto ya está.

Fox: Al final logramos derrotarla.

Lyndon: Tanto presumir de raza todopoderosa y ha caído como los demás.

Lily: Sí. Ja, ja, ja ¡En toda tu cara, fea!

El grupo lo estaba celebrando, hasta que dicha celebración fue interrumpida cuando vieron a Furia levantarse como si nada para sorpresa de éstos. Mientras Furia riéndose perversamente, dijo.

Furia: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creéis que me habéis derrotado? Apenas he sentido los golpes.

Decía la dragona haciéndose la fuerte, pero en el fondo si la dolían las heridas causadas por la patrulla. El grupo sorprendido, pudo ver como las heridas de Furia se curaban a gran velocidad y quedando como si nunca hubiese recibido ataque alguno.

Furia: Ja, ja. ja. Ahora me toca a mi haceros sufrir.

Dijo la dragona para acto seguido desplazarse velozmente hacia donde estaba la patrulla. Antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo, fueron brutalmente golpeados por la dragona, donde Furia les daba fuertes puñetazos a cada uno de ellos. La patrulla trataba de contraatacar, pero la dragona ahora peleaba con mayor fuerza y velocidad haciendo muy difícil a la patrulla contrarrestar sus ataques. Incluso con sus poderosas armas no podían acabar con ella debido a su rápida regeneración de las heridas de la dragona.

Minutos después, la patrulla estaba en el suelo adoloridos y con serios daños en su cuerpo, Centinela tenía serios daños en su armadura al igual que Bit que estaba a su lado. Enfrente de ellos estaba Furia, donde la malvada dragona se reía perversamente mientras les decía a éstos.

Furia: Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta este poder. Siento que nada ni nadie puede detenerme.

Red: No estés tan segura, lagartija.

Decía Red Fire, logrando ésta levantarse al igual que el resto de la patrulla. Centinela y Bit estaban en modo autoreparación arreglando los daños previos. Furia jactándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos, les decía de forma burlona.

Furia: ¿Aun tenéis fuerzas para luchar? Ja, ja, ja. Que entupidos sois los ponis. No podéis derrotarme de ninguna forma.

Ocelot: Cometes un error al subestimarnos, lagartija.

Black: Nosotros la Patrulla Harmony, nunca nos rendimos.

Sky: No importa lo fuerte que sea nuestro enemigo. Nosotros lo somos más.

Decían desafiantes el grupo a la dragona. Ahí Red Fire dijo al grupo.

Red: Chicos. Hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Vulcan: Sí. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Red: ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego!

Ocelot: ¡Modo Duelo!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Samurai!

Black: ¡Modo Estela!

Ghost: ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo!

Sky: ¡Modo Gran Paladín!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

White: ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

Sus cuerpos brillaron con intensidad, cegando temporalmente a la dragona que se vio obligada a taparse la cara con su brazo. Cuando la luz terminó, la dragona se sorprendió al ver al grupo con un aspecto completamente cambiado. La patrulla estaba con renovadas fuerzas, mientras Centinela y Bit estaban ya reparados.

Sky: Bien, Furia. Es hora de que te enfrentes a la justicia.

Decía el paladín, apuntando con la Lanza Láser Gungnir a la dragona, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba el Escudo de Saturno. La dragona lejos de dejarse intimidar por el grupo, respondió desafiante.

Furia: No creáis que me asustáis. Sigo siendo superior a vosotros.

Black: A verlo.

Dijo Black Wing al mismo tiempo que desapareció de vista. Casi al instante, la dragona fue golpeada una y otra vez por la bat pony que se movía a toda velocidad, atacándola por todos los ángulos con sus armas, creando profundos cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Ocelot moviéndose a toda velocidad, la atravesó con sus tres espadas, creando tres letales cortes en el pecho de la dragona. Furia gritaba de dolor, al mismo tiempo que la sangraba el pecho.

Antes de que sus heridas se sanasen, Vulcan en su modo Gran Armadura, empleó sus habilidades del modo Clon y rodeó a la dragona con sus clones y con todos ellos, disparó una intensa llamarada como en su Modo Flama, quemando a la dragona pese a ser casi inmune al fuego, pero sus heridas abiertas la hacían sentir mucho dolor. Camaleón hizo brillar su cuerno y creó unas sierras giratorias mágicas de color verde y las lanzó contra la dragona, creando grandes cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Blue Sky saltó hacia el pecho de la dragona y clavó su arma, justo en el centro de donde Ocelot le había hecho el triple corte. La dragona sentía como la atravesaban en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que el arma pasaban varios millones de voltios por todo su cuerpo.

Blue Sky saltó para dejar paso a Ghost, donde la yegua lanzó una poderosa ventisca que la congelo por completo, parando así su capacidad de curación. Ghost con las Sega Almas cubiertas de hielo, saltó hacia el bloque de hielo, lanzando un sin fin de tajos que rompió en pedazos dicho bloque, al mismo tiempo que la hacía profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo de la dragona.

Furia acabó arrodillada en el suelo. Las heridas la iban sanando, pero algo más lentamente debido a la energía que había gastado para recuperarse. Para su desgracia, la acometida de la patrulla no había terminado.

Medic empuñando la Phanton Lance, realizó una técnica ninja donde creo múltiples clones de ella misma y rodeo a la dragona. Tanto Medic como las clones, se lanzaron a la vez contra la dragona y con sus armas realizaron cortes profundos todas ellas en las heridas ya hechas previamente en la dragona para dolor de ella.

White Shield apuntó con sus cañones de hombros a las heridas formadas con anterioridad y disparó en todas ellas causando grandes explosiones. La sangre de la dragona se iba esparciendo por el suelo como algunos trozos de carne. Eye Fox apuntó con su ballesta a la dragona y desde ahí, disparó una flecha de luz que la atravesó el pecho a la dragona.

Lyndon: Aun falto yo.

Decía Lyndon, disparando desde su ballesta una flecha envenenada que acertó en una de las heridas abiertas de la dragona. Aunque el veneno no la mataría, si la causaría bastante dolor. Bit voló hasta plantarse delante de la dragona y abriendo múltiples compartimentos, disparó un sin fin de armas explosivas contra la dragona. Centinela se le unión y disparó con su ametralladora infinidad de balas, que iban atravesando el cuerpo ya debilitado de la dragona.

Tras sufrir todo aquel castigo, Furia acabó de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando una garra en el suelo y con la otra se sujetaba su pecho sangrante. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas donde tardaban bastante en sanar. La patrulla se puso delante de ella a una distancia prudencial.

Furia: Ma...Malditos...Esta...Me la vais a pagar...

Decía furiosa la dragona, mientras trataba de recuperarse. La patrulla ahí la dijo.

Ghost: Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie.

Medic: Cierto. Ahora mismo estás muy debilitada y tus heridas ahora ya no sanan como antes, debido a que abusaste demasiado de tu factor curativo.

White: Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte.

Lyndon: El unicornio tiene razón. Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones para seguir luchando. Así que ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te rindes de una vez, antes de que te sigamos pateándote el trasero?

Decía el grifo, mientras apuntaba con su arma a la dragona. En ese momento, del cielo surgieron varios dragones de obsidiana que rodearon al grupo.

Furia: Je, je, je. Yo no estaría tan seguro, patrulla.

La patrulla se puso en guardia y preparándose para combatir, pero justo en ese momento, aparecieron unos aliados inesperados.

Minerva: ¡Amigos!

Neptuno: ¡Aquí llegamos!

Urano: ¡Aquí están los refuerzos!

Avisaban los tres trillizos a la patrulla, mientras aterrizaban al lado de éstos. La patrulla se alegró de ver a los trillizos.

Fox: Chicos.

Vulcan: Hombre, preciosa ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Neptuno: Venimos a ayudaros.

Urano: Y no solo nosotros. Varios amigos más han venido ha unirse a la lucha.

Respondieron los dos dragones y razón no les faltaban. Mientras las tropas celestes combatían a los dragones de obsidiana, llegaron los dragones rebeldes siendo liderados por Magma a apoyar a los celestes y no solo ellos.

Equestria junto con sus barcos voladores con ejércitos de Equestria y del Imperio de Cristal, llegaron al reino, disparando sus cañones contra los dragones de obsidiana. En el buque insignia estaban las princesas Celestia y Luna junto con las mane y la princesa Cadence.

Por tierra, iba Shininig dirigiendo a las tropas tanto de Equestria como del Imperio de Cristal, para apoyar a loas tropas celestes por la ciudad.

El ejercito grifo también se había unido a la lucha. La reina Fiora volaba por el cielo con una armadura de batalla, dirigiendo a su ejercito de grifo que inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a los dragones de obsidiana que volaban por el cielo. Jill junto con su orden del Ojo Negro, estaban también presentes para unirse a la lucha.

"Lyndon: Ahí es cuando llego la caballería. Je, je, je. Ahí seguro que te luciste".

"Jill: ¡Cállate, bobo! Y sigue con la historia".

"Lyndon: Vale, vale. Je, je, je. Tampoco es para ponerse así je, je, je.

En la MB, las tropas del interior seguían combatiendo a los dragones de obsidiana que trataban de salir. Swan seguía tratando de mantener a raya junto con los robots.

Swan: ¡Alejaos, malditas alimañas y volved al agujero por donde vinisteis!

Gritaba Swan, disparando su ametralladora sin parar atravesando a infinidad de dragones, pero pocos morían. La forma más efectiva de matarlos hera o atravesándoles el corazón o el cerebro o cercenándoles la cabeza, cosa que no era fácil. Los dragones estaban a punto de llegar hasta ellos, hasta que de improviso un rayo de calor se llevó por delante a varios dragones. Acto seguido aparecieron el Escuadrón Delta. Swan al verlos, exclamó.

Swan: ¡Ya era hora de que aparecierais! ¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo? ¿Estabais acaso de merendola?

Comentaba medio molesto el minotauro, pero en parte contento de que el Escuadrón Delta llegase. Eye Falcon disparando una flecha que le atravesó el cerebro de un dragón de obsidiana, le respondió.

Falcon: Tú agradece que te ayudemos y no te quejes.

Adelia sin dudarlo, saltó en medio de un grupo de dragones y con su espada, los decapitó a todo ellos. El resto del escuadrón se la unió para acabar con los dragones de obsidiana que seguían combatiendo. Swan y los robots se les unieron éstos también a la lucha para devolver el orden a la MB.

En el campo de batalla, la Lanza de Orión desde órbita, disparaban múltiples disparos orbitales, destruyendo a varios grupos de dragones de obsidiana en el proceso.

Nightmare y Light luchaban contra más dragones de obsidiana, matando a todos ellos. Golden Heart llegó volando hasta los dos hermanos dragones.

Nightmare: Hombre, Golden, colega. Nos alegramos de que hayas venido. Mira. Hay montones de malos para machacar.

Decía el dragón con una amplia sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que pisoteó la cabeza de un dragón de obsidiana, dejándolo fuera de combate. Estaba claro que se estaba divirtiéndose. Golden Heart ahí les dijo a ambos hermanos.

Golden Heart: Chicos. La situación se pone tensa por momentos. Debemos usar todo nuestro poder para salvar la situación.

Explicaba serio el dragón dorado. Light tuvo que darle la razón.

Light: Sí. Creo que es hora de liberar todo nuestro poder.

Nightmare: Genial. Ya tenia yo ganas de sacar la artillería pesada.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a brillar sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que iban liberando su poder. Ahí ambos dragones se hicieron más grandes y fuertes alcanzando un gran tamaño. Golden Heart no fue menos y también aumentó de tamaño. Los dragones de obsidiana al verlos, se sorprendieron, pero enseguida fueron a atacarlos. Nightmare ahí lanzó un hálito verde parecido a un especie de rayo espectral y todos los dragones de obsidiana que entraba en contacto con él, eran consumidos y derretidos hasta quedarse en los huesos. Light cargó de luz sus garras y se lanzó a golpear a todos los dragones de obsidiana, destrozándolos por completo y decapitándolos a todos ellos. Golden Heart lanzó un rayo dorado de gran potencia, que desintegraba a todo lo que se encontrase por delante.

Golden: Vamos, amigos. A ocuparnos de todos ellos.

Nightmare: Ja, ja, ja. Perfecto. Que empiece la fiesta.

Light: Por la igualdad.

Comentaron los tres dragones, lanzándose para luchar contra los dragones de obsidiana que se encontrasen.

Varias tropas y vehículos estaban apostados en una plaza, disparando sin cesar contra los dragones de obsidiana, logrando abatir a varios de ellos ahora que conocían su punto débil. Unos dragones que iban volando, estuvieron a punto de echarse encima de ellos, hasta que unos cortes los decapitaron a todos ellos y acto seguido apareció el general Tacticus.

Tacticus: ¡Vamos, soldados! ¡Acabad con los enemigos del imperio!

Alentaba el general a sus soldados. Varios dragones de obsidiana iban a atacar, pero del suelo surgieron múltiples garras de cobre gigantes que los atraparon, inmovilizándolos a los dragones y dichas garras apretaban con fuerza hasta aplastarlos. La general Lilith que era quien convocaba las garras, estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre un banco de piedra, que milagrosamente estaba intacto referente a todas las ruinas del lugar y sonriente comentó.

Lilith: ¿Os aprieta acaso, chicos? ¿Busco algo que sea de vuestra talla?

Preguntaba en plan burla la general, mientras un dragón de obsidiana trató de atacarla por la espalda. La yegua no se giro, simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, mientras aplaudía con sus cascos y otra garra gigante surgió de detrás del dragón, atrapándolo así.

Starcream volaba por el cielo, lanzando esferas explosivas contra los dragones que volaban, reventándoles las cabeza acabando así con ellos. Varios dragones fueron ha atacarlo. Starcream pateó la cabeza de uno derribándolo. A otro esquivó la dentellada de otro dragón y agarrandole del cuello, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en él, cortando la respiración a dicho dragón y hacer que perdiera el conocimiento. A otro dragón pasó volando por encima de él y desde ahí, el general sacó una cuchillas de energía de su armadura y le atravesó la espalda justo al corazón, provocando una herida mortal al dragón haciendo caer a gran distancia del suelo.

Starcream: No lograreis detener a las fieles tropas del emperador.

Decía el general. Por tierra, los Cuatro Siniestros empleando su enorme poder, combatían a los dragones de obsidiana.

Gades: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba Gades, atravesando con su espada por le estomago de un dragón y luego alzó su espada con el dragón al cielo como si no pesase nada.

Gades: ¡Siente el poder de la destrucción!

Gritaba el siniestro, mientras hacía brillar su espada y ahí hizo estallar al dragón de obsidiana en pedazos.

Amon estaba rodeado de dragones que fueron a atacarlo por todas partes. Amon riéndose, comentó.

Amon: Con que todos a la vez ¿Eh? Ahora os daréis cuenta de que es una mala idea.

Decía el siniestro, girando sobre sí mismo a modo de tornado, golpeando a todos los dragones de obsidiana y mandarlos a volar. El siniestro sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia cada uno de ellos, atravesándoles el corazón con su tridente.

Erim, la señora de la muerte, convocaba legiones de dragones no muertos y los mandó a atacar a los dragones de obsidiana. Luego la yegua se tele transportó en medio de un grupo de ellos y empleando su magia, les enterraba la espada en cada uno de ellos, haciéndoles estallar por dentro y así provocar una muerte horrible a todos éstos.

Erim: Sentid el filo de la muerte en vuestros cuerpos.

Daos empleando su poder, hacía levitar a los dragones de obsidiana donde trataban inútilmente de liberarse. Con un simple gesto, el siniestro hizo estrellar al suelo a los dragones de obsidiana, causando grandes daños a éstos.

De momento, las tropas aliadas estaban logrando mantenerse, pero los dragones de obsidiana eran muchos como muy poderosos y constarían contenerlos a todos, arriesgando a que la situación se descontrolase.

Volviendo con la patrulla que estaban rodeados de dragones de obsidiana, habían llegado los trillizos para ayudar a la patrulla.

Furia: No importa que tengáis refuerzos. Seréis todos destruidos irremediablemente.

Decía Furia, sintiendo que la victoria iba a ser definitivamente suya, al mismo tiempo que su factor curativo volvía a trabajar al ritmo normal y todas sus heridas como partes perdidas se regeneraban. Los trillizos sin mostrar temor alguno, la respondieron.

Minerva: No estés tan segura. Vamos a derrotarte.

Decía desafiante la dragona. Furia viendo lo decidida que estaba la chica, la dijo a ésta.

Furia: ¿No pensareis en serio que podéis enfrentaros a mí y a mi nueva guardia? Vosotros no tenéis poder para luchar aunque adoptéis la forma guerrera. Ni siquiera con la forma ciclope.

Decía la dragona negra con una sonrisa perversa. Minerva y sus hermanos sonrieron.

Minerva: En realidad, no vamos a usar la forma guerrera.

Urano: Ni la forma Ciclope.

Neptuno: En realidad usaremos otra forma.

Aquello dejó confundida a Furia, que no entendía a lo que se referían los trillizos.

Furia: ¿De qué habláis? ¿No iréis a decirme que podéis adoptar la forma titán?

Preguntaba la dragona, sorprendida ante la idea de que los trillizos pudieran adoptar forma titán como lo hacía antes su marido. Los trillizos negando con la cabeza, la respondieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Minerva: No exactamente. Ahora lo comprobaras en persona ¿Listos, hermanos?

Hermanos: !SÍIII!

Los tres hermanos se concentraron para transformarse, solo que esta vez iba a ser diferente a las veces anteriores. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, cada uno al color correspondiente al dragón. Furia y los otros dragones tuvieron que taparse los ojos debido a la luz cegadora. Los trillizos ahí gritaron.

Trillizos: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaron los tres mientras la luz se hizo mas intensa. Cuando la luz desapareció, tanto Furia como los otros dragones, se sorprendieron ante lo que veían.

Los trillizos tenían un aspecto completamente diferente a las de su forma inicial.

Los trillizos tenían un tamaño similar a Arquímedes en su forma titán. Sus escamas brillaban como si fueran diamantes, cada uno correspondiente al color de las escamas de los trillizos. Tenían dos pares de alas. Tres cuernos en la cabeza. La punta de sus colas tenían unas llamas doradas (como la punta de la cola de charizard de pokemon). Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Una vez terminada la transformación, los trillizos gritaron.

Trillizos: ¡Contemplad la Forma Divina*!

 *** Nota Autor: La forma divina de los trillizos en su forma Divina fue diseñada por Comet Galaxy, donde le agradezco la ayuda que me ha prestado.**

Gritaron los trillizos, ahora con sus nuevas formas divinas. Los dragones no se podían creerse lo que estaban viendo, en especial Furia que estaba completamente incrédula y con los ojos enormemente abiertos ante lo que estaba viendo, hasta el punto que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Furia: ¿Qué? ¿Dragones divinos? ¡No puede ser! Se supone que esa forma es un mito. Esa transformación es imposible.

Minerva: Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos, Furia. Nada mal ¿Verdad?

Decía la dragona con tono presumida. Furia sin creérselo todavía lo que estaba viendo, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Furia: ¡No, no, nooo...! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Se supone que solo aquellos que reciben el favor de la diosa Lunarian, obtienen ese poder! ¡Es imposible! ¡Es imposibleeee...!

Gritaba completamente desesperada Furia, echándose las garras sobre la cabeza, mientras se negaban en redondo en creer lo que estaba viendo. A los trillizos les hacía gracia que Furia se volviera en cierto modo loca.

Urano: Je, je, je. No se lo esperaba.

Neptuno: Eso parece, hermano.

Se reían los dos hermanos. La patrulla admirando las nuevas formas de los dragones, comentaron.

White: Nada mal esas nuevas súper formas.

Urano: Sí. Je, je, je. Nada mal ¿Verdad?

Vulcan: Minerva. Nena. Debo reconocerlo. Esa nueva forma tuya, te hace ver imponente y sobre todo muy sexy.

Decía el dragón admirando la belleza de la dragona. Minerva riéndose levemente con un leve rubor en la cara, le agradeció el cumplido.

Minerva: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Furia: ¡Basta! Me da igual que seáis dragones divinos. Mi marido y yo como nuestros fieles guerreros, tenemos el poder de los dragones de obsidiana, con lo que os destruiremos aquí y ahora ¡Guerreros, acabad con ellos! ¡Que sus muertes sean las más horribles que existan!

Los dragones de obsidiana se lanzaron a atacarlos y el grupo se puso en guardia.

Red: ¡Adelante, chicos! ¡Todos juntos!

Minerva: ¡Juntos!

La patrulla con sus súper formas, derrotaban con facilidad a los dragones de obsidiana. Los trillizos en cambio, hacían gala de su nuevo poder. Los tres cargaban de energía divina en sus garras y lanzaban fuertes puñetazos por ellos, mandando a volar a gran distancia a todo dragón negro que trataba de atacarlos. Neptuno golpeó con su cabeza con la de otro dragona, dejándolo fuera de combate. Urano dio una potente patada que mandó volando a varios dragones de obsidiana. Minerva bloqueó con sus garras los puñetazos de dos dragones de obsidiana sin esfuerzo y aun menos cuando ésta los levantó a ambos y los mandó estrellarse contra un edificio cercano.

Furia: ¡Vamos, idiotas! ¡Acabad con ellos de una maldita vez! ¡No son más que unos malditos ponis y unos dragones mascotas traidores! ¡Deberíais acabar con ellos con facilidad!

Gritaba furiosa Furia, porque sus soldados no pudieran contra el grupo. Minerva ahí fue volando hacia ella mientras la gritaba.

Minerva: ¡Lucha tus propias batallas, Furia!

La gritaba Minerva, agarrandola de los hombros a Furia y llevándola volando hacia el cielo a gran altura. Ahí la soltó y ambos se separaron tomando distancia de la otra.

Furia: ¡Maldita mocosa! No sé cómo unos malditos traidores como vosotros obtuvisteis esa transformación. Aun asó, no lograreis derrotarnos.

Le decía Furia con intenciones de matar a Minerva y a los demás. Minerva sin dejarse intimidar por Furia, la respondió.

Minerva: Tu marido y tú no sois más que unos malditos dictadores y hoy será cuando caigáis los dos. Y eso me recuerda una cosa. En el pasado intentaste asesinarme cuando quise llevar un mensaje a Equestria*.

 ***Ver "CAPITULO 7: FE CONTRA FANATISMO" del fanfic** " **EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT" de SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

La decía Minerva, recordando como en el pasado, casi muere asesinada por Furia cuando la atacó. Furia riéndose perversamente, la respondió.

Furia: Sí. Mi error fue no comprobar que estuvieras realmente muerta por no tomarte bien el pulso. Un error que no pienso volver a cometer.

Minerva: ¡Inténtalo, monstruo!

Ambas dragonas se lanzaron contra la otra. Ahí las dos se enfrascaron en un intenso intercambio de puñetazos y patadas contra la otra, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaban los ataques de su rival a gran velocidad. Ambas se dieron a la vez un doble puñetazo en mitad de la cara de la otra que las hizo retroceder. Furia lanzó una llamarada negra, mientras Minerva contraatacó con una llamarada dorada. Ambos ataque chocaron entre sí, causando una explosión fuego negro y dorado que nublo la visión de ambas.

Minerva miraba por todas partes dentro del intenso humo, tratando de hallar a su enemiga, sin darse cuenta de que Furia estaba justo detrás de ella. Furia alzando su garra en alto, se preparaba para atacarla por la espalda.

Furia: ¡MUERE..!

Gritó Furia, pero de improviso, Minerva desapareció de la vista para sorpresa de Furia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Minerva reapareció justo delante de ella y la dio un puñetazo en el mentón que la mandó estrellarse contra una estatua de un dragón, fragmentándola en pedazos por el impacto. Ahí Minerva la grito.

Minerva: ¡Esta vez no te será tan fácil acabar conmigo, Furia!

Gritaba Minerva, volando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Furia, pero la malvada dragona agarrando una piedra con forma de cabeza de la estatua, la lanzó contra Minerva con tanta fuerza y velocidad, que no tuvo tiempo esta de esquivarla y la dio en toda la cara aturdiéndola a unos metros de Furia. Furia aprovechó para atacarla.

Furia: ¡Ahora sí que te mataré!

Furia estuvo a punto de atacarla hasta que de repente, alguien la pateó en la cara, haciéndola retroceder a gran distancia.

Piro Fire: ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla!

La gritó Piro Fire que había aparecido por sorpresa, incluso para Minerva que no se lo esperaba y ahí exclamó.

Minerva: ¿Piro Fire? P ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Preguntaba sorprendida la dragona al ver a Piro Fire delante de ella. El alicornio de fuego la miró por un momento y la respondió.

Piro Fire: Vine para ayudarte, Minerva. Cuando vi por holopantalla en la MB que estabas luchando contra esa dragona, pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

La decía el alicornio de fuego con su típica actitud inexpresiva. Minerva con expresión seria, le preguntó al alicornio.

Minerva: ¿Por qué te ordenaron hacerlo o por qué estaba en tu programación?

Preguntaba Minerva ya que hace tiempo, ella y sus hermanos supieron que el Escuadrón Delta fueron antes criminales que fueron sometidos a un programa de rehabilitación para robots. Para sorpresa de Minerva, Piro Fire negó con la cabeza y la respondió.

Piro Fire: Lo hago por iniciativa propia. Tenía ordenes de apoyar en la MB debido a los prisioneros fugados, pero decidí en contra de las ordenes establecidas previamente, ir a ayudarte.

Respondía el alicornio de fuego. Minerva se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta del alicornio de fuego, pero enseguida sonrió y le dijo.

Minerva: Muchas gracias.

Piro Fire no dijo nada, pero emuló una pequeña sonrisa. Furia levantándose de nuevo, estaba ésta furiosa y ahí gritó.

Furia: ¡No importa cuantos seáis! ¡Os mataré a los dos!

Piro Fire se puso en guardia, pero Minerva posando su garra encima de su hombro, le dijo al alicornio.

Minerva: Atrás, Piro Fire. Furia es mía. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella.

Piro Fire: ¿Estás segura? Esa dragona de obsidiana es bastante fuerte. Necesitaras ayuda.

La comentaba el alicornio, estando éste preocupado por la dragona. Minerva mirando a Piro Fire, le dedicó una sonrisa y le respondió.

Minerva: Gracias, cielo, por preocuparte por mí, pero no es necesario. Yo también soy más fuerte que antes.

Decía esto último la dragona, guiñando un ojo al alicornio. Piro Fire decidió dejarla sitio, aunque en parte estaba preocupado por ésta. Minerva poniéndose enfrente y a cierta distancia de Furia, la dijo mientras hacia crujir sus garras.

Minerva: Bien ¿Continuamos por donde lo dejamos?

La decía desafiante Minerva a Furia.

Furia: Por mí de acuerdo.

Respondió Furia. Ambas se lanzaron la una contra la otra reanudando su incesante lluvia de puñetazos. Ambas alzaban por el cielo, al mismo tiempo que relámpagos se formaban alrededor de ellas.

Ambas lanzaron su puño contra la otra, chocándose mutuamente creando una onda expansiva. Ninguna de las dos dragonas daba su brazo a torcer en absoluto.

Furia: ¡Te mataré y luego tus hermanos te seguirán y me haré un trono con vuestros huesos!

Minerva: ¡Sigue soñando, Furia! ¡Esta vez caerás!

Furia lanzó un puñetazo, pero Minerva la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí aprovechó para agarrarla del brazo y lanzarla por el aire. Minerva concentró energía en sus garras y lanzó incesantes disparos de energía que impactaban contra Furia, causando daños a ésta. Furia tras recuperarse, se puso aun más furiosa y voló a gran velocidad hacia Minerva, placando contra ella y agarrandola de la cintura. Furia voló por el cielo con Minerva aun sujeta, atravesando varios edificios hasta llegar a un parque y lanzarla con fuerza al suelo donde Minerva se estrelló en ella.

Furia descendió con intención de aplastarla la cabeza con sus pies, pero Minerva se echó a un lado esquivando así el ataque. Acto seguido contraatacó desde el suelo agarrando con su cola una de las piernas de Furia y derribarla al suelo, ahí la arrastró por el suelo y luego estrellarla contra una roca. Furia volvió a lanzarse contra Minerva tratando de darla un puñetazo, pero Minerva la bloqueó con su brazo. Ahí ambas dragonas se cogieron de las garras y hacían fuerza la una contra la otra con intención de superar a su adversaria.

Furia: Vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles. Cuando Arquímedes mate a tus amigos, el mundo será nuestro.

Minerva: Si crees que esa maldita lagartija traidora podrá contra Mike y su grupo, es que estás loca.

Furia: ¡Maldita! Te mataré.

Minerva: Ya lo intentaste hace tiempo y va siendo hora de que te devuelva el favor.

Decía esto último Minerva, echándose para atrás al suelo, llevándose a Furia con ella para sorpresa de esta última. Sin dejar de tirar de ell,a Minerva apoyó una de sus piernas en el estomago de Furia y ahí tomó impulsó para lanzarla por encima de su cabeza y hacerla caer duramente al suelo. Furia ya cansada de pelear con Minerva, se levantó y gritó.

Furia: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Es hora de demostrarte lo que es el verdadero poder!

Furia alzó el vuelo y poniéndose a gran altura de donde estaba Minerva, mirando a ésta, Furia ahí la gritó.

Furia: ¡Ahora prepárate para morir! ¡Este ataque no lo podrás esquivar por muy fuerte que seas!

Furia alzó sus alas y cogió aire hasta hinchar su estomago. Acto seguido disparó un gran rayo negro en dirección hacia Minerva. La dragona joven no estaba dispuesta ha dejarse intimidar por su enemiga y esta preparó también su ataque.

Minerva: No eres la única que se ha hecho fuerte. Con la diferencia de que yo esto me lo he ganado, mientras que tú y tu marido os hicisteis con ese poder que tenéis con atajos fáciles.

Decía Minerva, lanzando desde su boca un gran rayo dorado que inmediatamente impactó contra el ataque de Furia. Ambos ataques se interponían la una contra la otra, mientras las dos dragonas daban todo en su ataque.

Todo a su alrededor estaba temblando por el brutal choque de poderes entre ambas adversarias, donde ninguna daba tregua a la otra. Ambas demostraban tener un poder enorme y Piro Fire era el único testigo de aquella gran batalla. El alicornio de fuego no podía ocultar su asombro ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Furia: (¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Tú que te atreves a decir que sabes lo que quería la diosa! ¡No eres más que una maldita hereje y tanto tú como tus hermanos, arderéis en el infierno!)

Minerva: (No eres más que una fanática asesina, Furia. Justificas tus acciones diciendo que es obra de nuestra diosa, pero en el fondo tanto tú como tu marido, no sois más que unos malditos asesinos que manipulan los hechos en vuestro propio beneficio. En el fondo no sabéis nada de la diosa, más que lo que queréis interpretarlo a vuestra manera).

El ataque se mantenía, pero poco a poco, el ataque de Minerva iba ganando terreno para sorpresa de Furia que no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Furia: (Imposible...Esa mocosa está repeliendo mi ataque definitivo...)

Furia trataba de aumentar la fuerza de su rayo para resistir, pero por desgracia no funcionaba. Poco a poco el ataque de Minerva iba llegando hacia ella.

Minerva: (Contempla esto, Furia. Esto es autentica fuerza, esto es valor. El verdadero poder que vienen de uno mismo y no con atajos fáciles como el que tú has tomado),

Finalmente el ataque de Minerva acabó alcanzando a Furia, sufriendo ésta todo el ataque.

Furia: ¡NO PUEDE SEEEER...!

Gritaba Furia, sintiendo el poderoso ataque de Minerva por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se formaba una enorme explosión. Acto seguido, cayó Furia completamente herida al suelo incapaz de moverse y enfrente de ella, estaba Minerva que respiraba un poco agitada por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho en su ataque.

Furia: (¿Por qué? No tiene sentido. La diosa no puede haberles otorgado su favor a ellos y menos a Minerva. No son más que unos herejes. ¿O no? Si alguien tiene que adquirir ese poder, deberíamos ser Arquímedes y yo. Nosotros hemos defendido el autentico mensaje de Lunarian, nosotros somos quienes hemos engrandecido a los dragones, entonces ¿Por qué la diosa iba a fijarse en un trío de herejes? No tiene sentido).

Pensaba para sí Furia. Minerva se puso enfrente de la ya derrotada Furia, mientras esta última con mirada suplicante, trató de hablar.

Furia: Ay...Ayúdame...Por favor...No...Me dejes ...Mo...Morir...

Le pedía ayuda Furia a Minerva. Minerva indignada por como la que trató de matarla en el pasado, la imploraba ayuda y ahí la gritó furiosa.

Minerva: ¿Pides clemencia? ¿Después de todo el mal que has hecho? ¿A cuántos inocentes has matado fingiendo que lo hacías por nuestra diosa y no por tus deseos egoístas?

Le recriminaba Minerva que sentía que no podía perdonar a Furia por todo el mal que había hecho en el pasado. Furia se estaba desangrando por las heridas. Al final, Minerva suspiro y lanzó una llamarada contra las heridas de Furia para cicatrizarlas. Luego llamando a Piro Fire, le pidió que la ayudara.

Minerva: Piro Fire ¿Puedes ocuparte de ella?

Piro Fire: Por supuesto. Tarjeta de captura.

Respondía Piro Fire, sacando una tarjeta de captura y encerrando a Furia en ella. Minerva al final sonrió y dijo.

Minerva: Hecho. Ahora vamos a ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

Piro: Bien.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo para ayudar a sus compañeros en la batalla.

Devasteitor: ¡Devasteitor aplasta!

Gritaba el gran combinado de los Cinco Destructores, alzando sobre su cabeza a un gran dragón de obsidiana y lanzarlo contra otro grupo de dragones del mismo tiempo. Por encima de éstos por el cielo, estaban Mike y los otros, combatiendo en una feroz pelea aérea por los cielos del reino.

Arquímedes: ¡Sufrid mi omnipotente poder, insectos!

Gritaba el dragón, lanzando una llamarada donde Mike y los otros lo esquivaron.

Dark: ¡Cállate la boca, lagartija! ¡Corte de Media Luna!

Respondía Darkwing, realizando su ataque que consistía en hacer girar su espada a modo que dibujaba una luna llena, luego alzando su espada hacia delante, avanzó a toda velocidad, mientras energía oscura a modo de perforadora rodeaba la espada. Arquímedes viendo eso, se cubrió con sus brazos protegiéndose del ataque. Sus duras escamas lograban resistir el ataque, pero momentáneamente, ya que no impedían ser arrastrado por el aire. Al final, el dragón desvió el ataque para que Darkwing pasara de largo y luego tratar de golpearla con su brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rebeca intervino.

Rebeca: ¡Sello Helado! ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Garras de Hielo Eterno!

La Silver Tail que llevaba Rebeca, fue rodeada de hielo a modo de gran hoja afilada y poniéndose delante de Arquímedes, justo cuando iba a golpear a Darkwing con su brazo. Antes de que Arquímedes pudiera hacer algo, Rebeca realizó un veloz corte contra el dragón y luego tanto ella como Darkwing, se alejaron justo para ver como el brazo de Arquímedes fue cortado en dos. El dragón rugió de dolor, mientras con su brazo bueno se agarraba el extremo de su brazo cortado que estaba sangrando.

Heart Fire: ¡Danza Llameante!

Heart Fire comenzó a realizar un baile, moviendo sus brazos como caderas y alrededor de ella se formaban unas llamas que danzaban sin parar. Todas ellas rodearon al dragón a modo de circulo, donde todas las llamas bailaban incesantemente de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente todas éstas se detuvieron alrededor de Arquímedes y se lanzaron hacia el dragón, causando grandes daños por fuego al malvado dragón. Mike poniéndose a cierta distancia delante del dragón, gritó.

Mike: ¡Tecno Arte! ¡Lluvia de Neutrones!

Mike realizó un hechizo de arte tecnomágico y moviendo sus cascos, fue formando energía violeta. Luego comenzó a lanzar sus brazos una y otra vez hacia delante, lanzando un sin fin de esferas explosivas que volaban velozmente hacia Arquímedes. Todas las esferas que tocaban al dragón, ocasionaban enormes explosiones. Al final el dragón acabó con serias heridas por todos su cuerpo.

El dragón mal herido, mantenía el vuelo en el aire hasta que Night Ray volando con sus alas de cristal, voló hasta ponerse a una distancia delante del dragón y ahí gritó.

Night Ray: ¡Gran Cristal Terráqueo!

El unicornio alzó sus cascos y por encima de él, se juntaban múltiples cristales rojos hasta formar una gran estaca de cristal rojo de gran envergadura. Acto seguido, el unicornio lanzó sus brazos hacia delante, haciendo que el cristal fuera a toda velocidad hacía Arquímedes. El cristal le atravesó el estomago al dragón y se llevó volando a éste a gran distancia, hasta clavarse en un edificio bastante algo. Los ponis volaron hasta ponerse a una distancia segura enfrente del dragón, mientras le decían.

Heart Fire: Ríndete, Arquímedes.

Decía la alicornio azul. Rebeca la apoyó.

Rebeca: Cierto. Ya ves que no puedes con nosotros. Ríndete y así te ahorras una humillante derrota.

Completaba la chica gato.

Mike: No importa que ahora seas un dragón de obsidiana. Está claro que no puedes con nosotros.

Pese a las palabras de estos, Arquímedes aun con el cristal atravesándole el estomago y estando clavado en el edificio, el dragón se rió macabramente para extrañeza de Mike y los otros.

Night: ¿De qué se ríe?

Terrax: (Para mí que la paliza que le hemos dado, le ha afectado al cerebro).

Arquímedes aun clavado, alzó su brazo sano y de un golpe, partió en cristal hacia delante. Luego haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró salir hacia afuera, quedando el resto del cristal atrás suyo, dejando el gran agujero hecho en su estomago. Para sorpresa del grupo, ahí vieron como las heridas de Arquímedes se sanaban, un nuevo brazo se le regeneró donde lo había perdido y el agujero en el estomago desapareció, quedando como nuevo. Luego el dragón negro mirando al grupo, sonrió perversamente mientras les decía a éstos.

Arquímedes: O mis pequeños y estupidos ponis. Esto aun está lejos de acabar ¡GROAAAAR...!

Dijo esto el dragón, para luego rugir con una intensidad ensordecedora, obligando al grupo ha taparse las orejas. Del dragón surgió varios rayos eléctricos negros, donde éstos no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlos y fueron alcanzados por dichos rayos, haciéndoles gritar de dolor.

El dragón no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó hacia el grupo, comenzando a golpearlos con puñetazos y patadas que mandaban a todos ellos volando.

Arquímedes voló hacia Mike con intención de golpearlo de nuevo de un puñetazo, pero Mike rápidamente adoptó el Modo Estampida y bloqueó el puñetazo con sus dos cascos. Ambos hacían fuerza tratando de superar al otro, hasta que Heart Fire apareció de repente, clavando su Stellar Blade por detrás del cuello de Arquímedes, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste. Mike aprovechó para pasar por encima del puñetazo y lanzarle un poderoso Puño Galáctico que golpeó el dragón y lo mandó volando al cielo. Acto seguido, Mike se desplazó hacia la misma dirección de Arquímedes hasta estar encima y recibirlo golpeándolo con ambos cascos delanteros, mandando al dragón a volar hacia delante. Mike voló para volver a golpearlo, pero Arquímedes le sacudió un coletazo que lo aturdió y luego le lanzó una llamarada negra que se llevó por delante al alicornio.

Heart Fire al ver como fue golpeado su padre, se puso furiosa y ahí realizó otra danza.

Heart Fire: ¡Dragón Llameante!

Heart Fire creo un gran dragón de fuego de un tamaño similar a Arquímedes y lo mandó hacia él. Arquímedes alzó su puño y lo lanzó contra el dragón de fuego, destruyéndolo de un solo ataque. Luego se lanzó hacia Heart Fire, abriendo sus fauces con intención de devorarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, unos cristales golpearon al dragón, haciéndolo retroceder. Night Ray apareció justo al lado de Heart Fire, siendo él el autor del ataque. La alicornio sonrió agradeciendo la ayuda y el unicornio se la devolvió. Arquímedes en cambio, estaba furioso.

Arquímedes: ¡Malditos ponis! ¿Por qué no os morís de una maldita vez y aceptáis el destino de vuestra raza como esclavos?

Dark: Porque la Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde ¡Cuchillas León!

Respondía Darkwing, convocando unas cuchillas plateadas que emergían de sus brazos y se lanzó hacia el dragón. Arquímedes trató de golpearla con unos rayos que lanzaba desde sus brazos, pero Darkwing las esquivó y finalmente logró enterrar ambas cuchillas en el estomago del dragón, para luego ascender hacia arriba creando dos grandes cortes del estomago para arriba, provocando un gran rugido de dolor en Arquímedes. Darkwing saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de garra de Arquímedes, mientras las heridas de su estomago se iban sanando.

Rebeca: Ahora mi turno ¡Pentagrama! ¡Sello Helado! ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Shiva!

Un pentagrama con varios símbolos se formó debajo de la chica gato y por encima de ella se formaba a la gran diosa del hielo Shiva (de Final Fantasy VIII). La diosa alzó su mano, mientras una esfera helada se formaba sobre su mano y acto seguido la alzó hacia delante, formando una gran ventisca de hielo hacia Arquímedes, siendo el dragón golpeado por infinidad de cristales de hielo.

Heart Fire: A este juego se jugar yo ¡Pentagrama! ¡Sello Llameante! ¡Arte de Fuego! ¡Ifrit!

Al igual que Rebeca, Heart Fire realizó otro hechizo del arte de invocación y de unas llamas surgió Ifrit (De Final Fantasy VIII). El gran demonio de fuego creó una gran bola de fuego y magma que fue ascendiendo con ella hasta el cielo. Una vez arriba, el demonio alzó sus brazos y la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola caer como un meteorito. Arquímedes no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como dicha bola de fuego le golpeaba, creando una gran explosión de fuego.

Pese a todos los daños recibidos, las heridas de Arquímedes se iban sanando sin parar. El dragón sonriendo perversamente, miró a los ponis y les dijo.

Arquímedes: Estupidos. No importa cuanto daño me hagáis. Mis heridas seguirán curándose sin parar. Al final la victoria será mía.

Se jactaba en forma burlona el dragón a éstos. El grupo no se dejó intimidar y le respondieron.

Rebeca: No te des tantos aires, lagartija.

Dark: Mucho ruido, pero pocas nueces al final.

Heart: Confiar en tu factor curativo no te garantiza la victoria, Arquímedes. Sabemos que eso tiene un límite si se abusa demasiado de ello, acabara por fallarte.

Le decía el grupo al dragón. Arquímedes gruño molesto por como lo desafiaban tan abiertamente.

Arquímedes: ¡Malditos ponis! ¡Os enseñaré a respectar y someteros a una raza superior! ¡La mía!

Gritó el dragón, comenzando a rugir de furia, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. El grupo se preparó para combatirlo, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir. El dragón a una velocidad enorme, se desplazó justo delante de ellos y sin que pudieran reaccionar, fueron golpeados por la cola del dragón cuando este se había girado a amplia velocidad.

Mientras volaba por la fuerza del ataque, Night Ray creo un cañón de roca y disparó un sin fin de pequeños y afilados cristales contra Arquímedes, pero el dragón se desplazaba a gran velocidad esquivándolos todos y luego golpeando el unicornio con una patada, haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo.

Luego el dragón se lanzó hacia Rebeca donde la chica gato creó un muro de hielo de gran envergadura para protegerse. Por desgracia, el dragón de un solo puñetazo, logró destruir dicha barrera reduciéndola a pedazos y luego golpeando a la chica gato que la mandó estrellarse contra un edificio.

Darkwing fue la siguiente. La alicornio logrando recuperarse en el aire, creó una gran esfera de oscuridad y la lanzó contra Arquímedes que volaba a gran velocidad contra ella. La esfera logró golpearlo, creando una gran explosión oscura. Darkwing creía haber acabado con él, pero por desgracia del humo surgió el dragón y la golpeó con un puñetazo con tanta fuerza, que la enterró contra una roca cercana que estaba encima de un edificio alto.

Heart Fire trató de atacarlo por detrás con su espada, pero el dragón la agarró con su enorme garra impidiéndola moverse. La alicornio trataba de liberarse, mientras el dragón la miraba con una sonrisa perversa mientras la decía a la alicornio.

Arquímedes: Tú serás la primera en morir, mocosa.

Heart Fire: ¡Vete al infierno de donde has salido, monstruo!

Le insultaba la alicornio de forma desafiante y sin mostrar miedo en absoluto.

Arquímedes: Te daré motivos para temer, maldita pony.

Decía el dragón, abriendo sus enormes fauces.

Arquímedes: ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco!

Decía Arquímedes con intención de arrancarla la cabeza a la alicornio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, es golpeado por Mike en su modo Mega Misil por su costado, haciendo que soltara a la alicornio, salvándola así y que el dragón se alejara unos metros.

Arquímedes: ¿Tú? ¡Creí que eras pasto de las llamas!

Exclamaba el dragón, sorprendido de que el alicornio azul siguiera vivió. Mike mirando desafiante al dragón mientras ayudaba a su hija a recobrar el equilibrio en el aire, le contestó.

Mike: No pienso permitir que un monstruo como tú, mande este mundo a la porra.

Arquímedes: ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedírmelo mocoso? Ninguno de vosotros tiene poder para hacerme frente.

Mike soltando a su hija, ya que ésta podía ya mantenerse en el aire, miró al dragón de forma desafiante y le respondió.

Mike: Eso es lo que tú te crees ¡Modo Celestial!

Arquímedes tuvo que taparse los ojos debido a la intensa luz que surgía de Mike. Cuando dicha luz se acabó, pudo ver al alicornio en su Modo Celestial.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: Lo que te va a mandar al agujero infecto de donde provienes.

Respondía Mike de forma desafiante, para luego desaparecer de la vista de Arquímedes para sorpresa del dragón. El dragón miraba por todos lados, tratando de verlo, pero al final, recibió un brutal golpe en su estomago por el puñetazo que le había dado el alicornio que apareció de golpe. El dragón adolorido en su estomago y furioso, trató de golpearlo con su puño, pero el alicornio desapareció de nuevo para de nuevo reaparecer al lado de su cabeza y darle otro fuerte puñetazo en la mitad de la cara que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia. Luego Mike armado con la Lanza Galáctica, se desplazó a una velocidad imperceptible, empleando los poderes del Mega Misil alrededor del dragón, realizando un sin fin de cortes por todo su cuerpo. Luego Mike se paró a unos metros del dragón.

Arquímedes furioso de haber sido golpeado, lanzo una intensa llamarada contra el alicornio. Mike se preparo para contraatacar.

Mike: ¡Galaxia Nova!

Gritó el alicornio y su cuerpo fue envuelto en energía dorada, para acto seguido avanzar a toda velocidad hacia la llamarada, atravesándola sin problemas. Arquímedes no pudo evitar el veloz ataque del alicornio y recibió la potente embestida, sufriendo un descomunal daño que lo mandó volando al cielo. Arquímedes recobró el equilibrio durante el vuelo mientras comentaba.

Arquímedes: ¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito alicornio se haya vuelto tan poderoso? Tengo la forma de un dragón de obsidiana. Debería ser superior a cualquier enemigo.

Comentaba sorprendido el dragón al ver que pese a tener forma de dragón de obsidiana, tanto el alicornio azul como los otros le daban problemas. Mike reapareciendo de golpe enfrente de él, le respondió.

Mike: Muy simple, lagartija. Porque nosotros somos los buenos y debemos ganar siempre.

Bromeaba el alicornio. Aquel comentario bastó para que el dragón se enfureciera y le gritase al alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¡No te burles de mí, maldito microbio!

Gritó el dragón, lanzando un potente puñetazo contra el alicornio.

Mike: ¡Fuerza Titánica!

Mike empleando en su Modo Celestial los poderes del Modo Estampida, aumentó su fuerza y detuvo sin esfuerzo con sus cascos el puñetazo de Arquímedes para sorpresa del dragón.

Arquímedes: ¡Imposible!

Mike: Pues creetelo, porque lo es.

Decía sonriente el alicornio, agarrando el puño de Arquímedes y girando sobre sí mismo con el dragón. Tras varias vueltas, lo lanzó contra un edificio, haciendo que lo atravesara por completo. Mike iba a volar, hasta que Darkwing lo llamó.

Dark: ¡Eh! ¡Mike! ¡Deja algo de diversión para los demás!

Le llamaba la atención la alicornio sombría, donde los demás se le unieron a ella. Mike sonrió, pero Arquímedes reapareció con algunas heridas, donde éstas ya le sanaban por completo.

Arquímedes: ¡Sufrid la ira de un dragón de obsidiana!

Gritó el dragón, lanzando desde sus garras infinidad de esferas explosivas contra el grupo, donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlos. Darkwing desde la Mega Arma, disparó una esfera de oscuridad que le dio de lleno, interrumpiendo así el ataque del dragón. Rebeca por detrás del dragón y armada con la Lirio en su forma liberada, atrapó la cola del dragón y tiró de ella. Arquímedes trató de tirar para liberarse, pero unos cristales rojos le atravesaron en diversas partes de su cuerpo haciendo rugir de dolor a éste. Heart Fire volando por encima de Arquímedes, cargó de fuego sus cascos delanteros y lanzó un sin fin de puñetazos llameantes contra la cara del dragón, causándole daño.

Mike: ¡Apartaos, pandilla! ¡Es hora del remate final!

Les avisaba Mike y sus compañeros se apartaron, dejando solo al dragón.

Arquímedes: No se que planeáis, pero da igual. Os destruiré igualmente.

Mike: No estés tan seguro. Por si no te has fijado, tus heridas ya no sanan como antes.

Le respondía el alicornio. Arquímedes se miró el cuerpo y ahí se dio cuenta que efectivamente, sus heridas ya no sanaban tan rápido como antes.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Mis heridas deberían sanarse al instante.

Dark: Siento decirte que no es así, amigo. Hace tiempo descubrimos que esa habilidad de los antiguos dragones de obsidiana sobre la regeneración tiene sus límites, y si se abusa demasiado de ella, comienza a fallar.

Respondía Darkwing con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona. Rebeca estando también con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en su felino rostro también.

Rebeca: Por lo que ahora mismo lo del autoregeneración ya no te está disponible. Tendrás que buscar el hospital más cercano para curarte esas heridas tan feas.

Dark: Buena esa.

Ambas chicas sonriendo, chocaron su pezuña/garra. Arquímedes estaba bastante furioso de que sus planes se estuvieran complicando más que antes, pero pese a ello, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Arquímedes: Malditos ponis. Todo esto es culpa vuestra, pero da igual. Aunque ya no me regenere como antes, eso no impedirá que os destruya y me haga el amo del mundo.

Mike que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, le respondió.

Mike: Lo siento, Arquímedes, pero mucho me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas de conseguirlo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Alrededor de Mike, se iba formando una energía en forma de nebulosa y dicha energía adoptaba forma de enorme dragón galáctico. Arquímedes retrocedió al ver al colosal dragón enfrente de él.

Arquímedes: ¡No...! ¡Otra vez no...! ¡Ese ataque maldito otra vez no...!

Decía preocupado Arquímedes, porque era casi el mismo ataque con que Mike le derrotó la primera vez. La primera vez que recibió un ataque así lo dejó para el arrastre, por lo que sobra decir que una versión más poderosa de ese mismo ataque, lo iba a destrozar por completo. Mike sonrió maliciosamente al ver la expresión de miedo del dragón y ahí le dijo.

Mike: Tú mismo te lo has buscado, Arquímedes. Este es el precio que pagan los tiranos. Y ahora sufre la consecuencias de tus malas acciones ¡Dragón Galáctico! ¡Ataca!

Ordenaba Mike al dragón, donde este último fue directo hacia el asustado Arquímedes que veía el ataque del alicornio iba hacia él.

Arquímedes: ¡No...! ¡No puedo perder ahora! ¡Después de todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí!

Gritaba Arquímedes, cruzando sus garras contra el Dragón galáctico. Para su desgracia, el ataque de Mike era mucho más fuerte que él y acabó cediendo. Arquímedes no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como el Dragón Galáctico abría sus fauces y le dio un poderoso mordisco en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que se formaba una descomunal explosión tipo súper nova.

Cuando la explosión terminó, Arquímedes cayó duramente al suelo, lleno de heridas sangrantes e incapaz de moverse. Mike y los otros descendieron hasta el suelo a cierta distancia del dragón.

Mike: Se acabó, Arquímedes. Ríndete ya.

Heart Fire: Seguir luchando ya no tiene sentido. Así que abandona ya.

Le decían ambos alicornios al dragón. Arquímedes no quería abandonar pese a lo herido que estaba y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Él quería ser el amo de todo y convertir a las demás especies inferiores en sus esclavos. Por desgracia, ese objetivo estaba lejos de cumplirse, todo por culpa de unos malditos ponis extraños que aparecieron de un lugar desconocido y comenzaron a echar a perder sus planes. Planes que le llevaron siglos llevarlos a cabo. Y ahora todo iba a echarse a perder por culpa de la Patrulla Harmony. En su interior ardía una intensa rabia y odio. Odio hacia los ponis como la Patrulla Harmony y sobre todo a Mike Bluer, el pony que se enfrentó a él y se convirtió en un enorme obstáculo para sus planes.

Mike y los otros observaban al dragón incapaz de moverse, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo. El cuerpo de Arquímedes comenzó a convulsionarse. Mike y los otros retrocedieron al ver hacer eso, pero lo que pasó después, los dejó verdaderamente sorprendidos.

El dragón inexplicablemente se levantó de golpe y mientras se convulsionaba y adoptaba diversas posturas imposibles para un ser vivo, debido a como se retorcía todo su cuerpo como extremidades. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer al mismo tiempo que partes de su carne se deformaban. Su cuerpo se iba transformando poco a poco hasta que toda su piel se volvió roja sangre. Su estomago se abrió, mostrando sus órganos internos incluyendo el corazón que se mostraba en su pecho. Su cabeza adoptaba forma de calavera de dragón cubierta de sangre y carne.

Al grupo le faltó poco para no vomitar, debido al grotesco aspecto del dragón que ahora tenía forma de enorme y descomunal dragón zombie cubierto de carne y sangre roja. Arquímedes se vio a sí mismo con cierto horror en sus ojos negros ahora carentes de pupilas. En ese momento, un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Sobre una yegua que le había inyectado una sustancia extraña en su cuerpo.

"Alexandra: Al principio sentirás miedo, pero no te preocupes. Solo te va a convertir en el monstruo que siempre has sido. Tanto por dentro como por fuera".

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Arquímedes sintiera una enorme ira aun mayor que antes, al mismo tiempo que el interior de su cuerpo donde estaban sus órganos a la vista, ardiese una llamarada que para sorpresa del grupo, no destruía dichos órganos en absoluto. Al final el dragón soltó un gran gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡ALEXANDRAAAAA...!

Gritó el dragón, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un descomunal rugido que se pudo oír por toda la capital de Draconem, aun en medio de la gran batalla que se formaba.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y ahí las cosas se complicaron aun más. Cuando parecía que ese malvado estaba ya derrotado, aparece con una sorpresa más.

Comentaba el grifo. Jill escuchándolo atentamente, le comentó.

Jill: Ya veo. Y ahí continuasteis luchando ¿Verdad?

Lyndon: Así es. A niveles que nadie se le ocurriría imaginarse.

Completaba el grifo seriamente, mientras ojeaba su libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Capítulo Extra**

 **La Primera Noche de los Corazones Cálidos Celeste**

 **Hechos ocurridos meses después de los eventos del final del fanfic el Renacer de los Celestes y antes de Lucha por la Igualdad.  
**

En el Imperio Celeste, estaba todo el mundo a vísperas de fiesta, ya que faltaba poco para la noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

En el castillo dorado, Mike se asomaba por el balcón, viendo el reino celeste. Habían adornos y motivos festivos relacionados con dicha fiesta. También pudo ver gracias a un hechizo para ver las cosas más de cerca, como la gente se divertía con dicha fiesta.

Aquel año iba a ser la primera vez que se iba a celebrar dicha noche, ya que para cuando existía el Imperio Celeste, no había tal festividad. Por esa razón, Mike decidió integrarla la fiesta al Imperio Celeste para que sus habitantes no se sintieran excluidos de tal evento.

Mike tuvo mucho que explicar a su gente en que consistía la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, como se originó y lo que hacía la gente de Equestria en ella. El alicornio tuvo que hacerlo con muchos meses de antelación, ya que no estaba seguro si la gente lo aceptaría o no. La gente le costó un poco adaptarse a una fiesta que no habían tenido desde aproximadamente hace 50.000 años y claro está, no estaban acostumbrados a tal festividad.

Al principio la gente le costó entenderla, pero con el tiempo de antemano que se tomó, la gente parecía por fin comprenderla. Y gracias a ello, la gente podía ahora divertirse en dicha festividad. Mike sonreía al ver que la gente de lo estaba pasando bien en dicha fiesta. Veía a padres comprando regalos para sus ilusionados hijos que para estos últimos, la noche de los Corazones Cálidos era lo mejor fiesta del mundo.

Después de ver por un rato a su gente, Mike volvió adentro donde le recibió Holy que se subió a su grupo y su pequeño zorro Golden Tail que corría dando vueltas alrededor del potro. El zorro llevaba un lazo rojo por el cuello y unos cascabeles en la cola, provocando un sonido bastante gracioso al moverla constantemente.

Holy: Parece que la gente se ha tomado bastante bien esta fiesta.

Le comentaba la fénix. Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Claro ¿A quién no le gusta la noche de los Corazones Cálidos? Al principio me preocupó que la gente no se adaptara a ella.

Golden Tail: (Pero al final lo han hecho y parece que lo han tomado bien. Es especial los potrillos, que esperan completamente ilusionados la noche señalada).

Le hablaba telepáticamente el zorro, riéndose levemente para luego tropezar y caerse de morros contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que los cascabeles sonaron con intensidad.

Mike: Je, je, je. Sí. Me recuerda cuando era más chico y siempre esperaba ilusionado dicha noche para que a la mañana siguiente abrir los regalos, siempre esperando con gran impaciencia que en ocasiones me costaba dormir por lo emocionado que estaba. Que recuerdos.

Comentaba el alicornio, mientras seguía caminando junto con sus compañeros. Mike pensaba en lo que estarían ahora haciendo sus amigos en estos momentos.

En la nave Infinity, estaban la patrulla adornando el interior de la nave con algunos adornos.

Red: Vamos, chicos. Que los adornos no se montarán solos.

Decía Red Fire, colocando con su magia por los pasillos de la nave unos adornos y cascabeles como coronas navideñas.

Camaleón: "Noche de los Corazones Cálidos"..."Noche de los Corazones Cálidos".

Cantaba alegremente el robot changeling con un gorro navideño ,llevando un cañón de fiestas consigo y disparando por él, llenando la sala de la cocina con múltiples adornos navideños. Ghost que cargaba con unas bolas navideñas, viendo hacer eso al changeling, le preguntó a éste.

Ghost: ¿De dónde sacaste el cañón, Camaleón?

Camaleón: Me lo prestó Pinkie Pie para la ocasión.

Respondía alegremente el changeling robot.

White Shield estaba en la cocina preparando galletas navideñas. Red Fire se acercó al unicornio y le comentó sonriente.

Red: ¿Cómo va eso?

White: Estupendamente. Pronto tendremos galletas para la fiesta.

Red: Estupendo. Y otra cosa, White Shield.

White: ¿Sí?

La yegua le dio un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa del unicornio, donde el semental se ruborizó y preguntó sin comprender el por qué de aquello.

White: ¿Y...y eso?

Red Fire no dijo nada. Simplemente ésta sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y mirando de reojo al unicornio, le respondió.

Red: Tú solo mira arriba.

Dijo la yegua antes de marcharse. El robot unicornio sin comprender nada, miró arriba y vio que encima de él, había muerdago colgado del techo. El robot unicornio no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mientras se pasaba con el casco el lugar donde Red Fire le dio el beso.

En la zona de carga de la nave, Vulcan en su Modo Fuerza, iba arrastrando un árbol desde la maceta para colocarlo en el centro del mismo. Tras levantar para ponerlo de forma vertical, lo colocó en el lugar mencionado.

Vulcan: Esto ya está.

Decía celebrando el robot. Black Wing que volaba por el aire, cargaba con varios adornos festivos y a la velocidad del rayo, rodeó el árbol con dichos adornos, siendo la estrella la última en ser colocada.

Black: Rápido y fácil.

Celebraba la bat pony al igual que Vulcan.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda esta fiesta va a ser sonada. Ya tengo ganas de que suenen las campanas. Y yo puedo ayudar con ello.

Decía el robot sacando el Martillo atronador. Eye Fox que estaba por ahí junto con Medic revisando unos adornos, le dijo medio molesta.

Fox: Vulcan. No juegues con el Martillo Atronador aquí. No vayas a causar algún desastre.

Vulcan: Vamos, Eye Fox ¿Qué podría ocasionar yo por aquí?

Decía el robot mientras zarandeaba el enorme martillo, pero sin querer se le resbaló el arma donde cayó al suelo, creando una corriente de energía que salía por la compuerta de desembarco que estaba abierta. Eye Fox rotó los ojos ante la nueva tontería del robot.

Fox: Si antes lo digo, antes pasa.

Decía de forma sarcástica la arquera. La corriente de energía por la compuerta al exterior de la nave, revelando que estaba dicha nave en Ponyville. La corriente siguió por las vía del tren hasta Canterlot.

Blueblood: Estupendo. Mi nueva casa está ya lista para las fiestas.

Comentaba sonriente el príncipe, estando él enfrente de su casa (otra vez reconstruida) que estaba hasta arriba de adornos para las fiestas, junto con diversas luces de colores que se encendían y se apagaban de forma intermitente.

Blueblood: Mi casa es sin duda la que mejor decorada esta para las fiestas. Ja, ja, ja. Seré la envidia de todos los equestrues.

Celebraba el unicornio, hasta que notó algo detrás suyo y girando la cabeza, vio la corriente de energía producida por el Martillo Atronador de Vulcan. Dicha corriente pasó por debajo de los pies del príncipe, hasta llegar a su casa y ahí estalló, destruyendo por completo la casa del unicornio para horror de Blueblood que no pudo evitar echarse los cascos a la cara y gritar.

Blueblodd: ¡MI CASAAAA...!

Gritaba el príncipe, viendo horrorizado como su casa estaba completamente destrozada y todo su trabajo echado a perder. Los únicos que parecían celebrar aquello, eran los de la empresa de construcción donde para estos, el príncipe se había convertido en un cliente habitual.

Capataz: ¡Muchachos! ¡Ha llegado la noche de los Corazones Cálidos por adelantado!

Trabajadores: ¡VIVAAAA...!

En la mansión Bluer, los padres adoptivos de Mike se preparaban, ya que iban a partir al Imperio Celeste a reunirse con su hijo.

Arthur: ¿Lo tienes todo, querida?

Preguntaba el semental a su esposa, mientras ésta se arreglaba el pelo enfrente del tocador de su cuarto.

Nathaly: Aun no, querido. Aun me quedan unos arreglos.

Arthur: Querida, por favor. Que llevas una hora arreglándote. No entiendo como puedes pasar tanto tiempo en arreglarte. Yo no suelo tardar tanto.

La decía su marido, un tanto molesto porque su esposa tardase tanto en cambiarse. La yegua sin mirarle, le respondió.

Nathaly: A diferencia de a ti, querido, que solo tardas un momento, a mí me lleva mas tiempo ponerme elegante.

Pink Love: ¿Cuánto falta, papá?

Preguntaba la pequeña Pink Love, teniendo al pequeño huron Tiki en la espalda. Su padre mirando a la pequeña, la respondió.

Arthur: Si depende de tu madre, puede que tardemos todo el día. Ya sabes como es ella cuando se arregla.

Le decía el padre a la pequeña, hasta que el semental recibió un golpe de cepillo de detrás de la cabeza. El semental sobandose por detrás de la cabeza, miraba a su esposa donde le miraba feo. Cuando ésta dejó de mirarle para volver al espejo, Arthur le susurró a su hija adoptiva.

Arthur: (Por favor, tesoro. No sigas el mal ejemplo de tu madre y te pases horas arreglándote al espejo, al menos que quieras que tus amigos y familiares se mueran de aburrimiento esperándote).

Le susurraba el padre al oído de la pequeña, hasta que otro cepilló le dio en la cabeza y vio que su esposa lo miraba feo otra vez. Por lo visto le había oído, pese a que el semental hablaba en voz baja y la pequeña se reía por lo bajo.

En el castillo de Canterlot, Darkwing estaba pasando tiempo con su mentora Luna. La potra estaba emocionada de pasar tiempo con la princesa Luna en tan señaladas fechas.

Dark: Pronto será la noche. Que emoción.

Comentaba la potra emocionada, mientras Silver Lion estaba jugando con una bola de lana y Dark Cloud apoyado en el cabecero de la cama de la princesa Luna. La princesa Luna tumbada encima de la cama, sonreía al ver a su joven alumna tan emocionada, ya que era una de las primeras fiestas que Darkwing podía pasarlo en cierto modo en familia. La princesa se veía a sí misma a través de la joven Darkwing, ya que la recordaba a ella cuando tenía su edad.

Luna: Veo que estas bastante emocionada, Darkwing.

La comentaba la princesa, sonriendo ante lo emocionada que estaba la joven alicornio. Darkwing mirando a la princesa, mientras acariciaba con un casco al pequeño león que seguía jugando con la bola de lana y dicho león llevaba varios lazos rojos en la melena, la alicornio la respondió a su mentora.

Dark: Así es, princesa Luna. Al fin al cabo, va a ser una de las pocas fiestas en donde puedo pasar tiempo con usted, maestra.

Decía la joven alicornio, dejando al pequeño león todavía jugando, para ponerse al lado de la princesa encima de la cama.

Dark: Donde yo vivía, no teníamos muchas fiestas, por lo que pienso disfrutar con esto tanto como pueda. En especial con usted, princesa Luna, ya que es como en cierto modo como mi familia.

Luna: Me alegró por ti, Darkwing.

Respondió la princesa, cubriendo con un ala a su joven alumna, a donde a ésta la apreciaba como si su hija se tratase. Dark Cloud observando la escena, comentó.

Dark Cloud: Que tierno. Creo que me va a entrar diabetes. Je, je, je.

Se reía el fénix. En respuesta, Darkwing le lanzó un cojín acertando al fénix que lo derribó al suelo y ambas ponis se rieron.

En la granja Apple, Apple Bloom estaba en su cuarto que como cualquier potra de su edad, estaba emocionada ante la fiestas venideras. La potra colocaba algunos adornos en su cuarto, hasta que alguien la llamó por la ventana tocando el cristal.

La potra con curiosidad, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era nada menos que Mike.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

Exclamó la potra feliz de ver a su novio aparecer de este modo. El alicornio introduciéndose en su cuarto, la saludo.

Mike: Hola, mi manzanita ¿Cómo estás, hermosa?

Apple Bloom: Muy bien. Y mucho mejor ahora que estás tú aquí.

Decía feliz la potra, abrazando ésta a su novio. Mike devolviéndola el abrazo a su novia, la respondió también sonriente.

Mike: Todo por mi hermosa manzanita.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo y la potra la preguntó.

Apple Bloom: ¿Tienes acaso tiempo libre? Quiero decir. Ahora como emperador, estarás muy ocupado.

Mike: Pse...Digamos que tuve una pequeña escapada. Le dije a Kaity que tenía que mirar unas cosas sobre la fiesta venidera y aprovechando eso, vine hasta aquí a toda prisa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué? Pero si el Imperio Celeste está enormemente lejos ¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí y piensas volver?

Preguntaba la potra, que no comprendía como había llegado el potro tan rápido hasta donde estaba ella. Mike sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Muy simple. Recuerda la tecnología de portales de mi invención donde con la ayuda de la tecnología celeste, la he podido mejorar al máximo. Por no mencionar que en el Infinity hay un portal y es donde he usado para venir aquí. Todo para poder verte.

Apple Bloom: Oh, Mike ¿En serio hiciste todo eso por mí?

Preguntaba la potra, sintiéndose alagada por las palabras de su novio.

Mike: Claro. Todo por mi más hermosa manzanita del hermoso huerto de manzanas.

Respondió sonriente Mike. Apple Bloom sonrió también con un ligero rubor en la cara. Ambos iban acercando sus rostros para darse un beso, hasta que de improviso apareció Holy asomándose por la ventana y dijo.

Holy: ¡Eh, Mike! Date prisa. En cualquier momento, Kaity se dará cuenta que nos hemos largado de nuevo.

Le informaba su fénix a Mike. Mike asintió, pero antes de marcharse, con su magia acercó algo de muerdago y lo puso encima de la pareja. La pareja sonriendo, se dieron un tierno y dulce beso que duró unos instantes.

Mike: Cuídate, mi princesa de las manzanas.

Apple Bloom: Tú también, mi gran emperador celeste.

Mike: Te amo, hermosa.

Apple Bloom: Y yo, mi apuesto caballero.

Mike se despidió de su novia y salió volando por la ventana junto con Holy para volver al Imperio Celeste. Apple Bloom se asomó por la ventana, apoyando sus cascos sobre la cara y suspiro enamorada mientras, veía a su novio partir.

Días después, Mike estaba en el trono del castillo dorado con expresión de aburrimiento, ya que tenía a Kaity con el programa del día ya hecho.

Kaity: Y hay que mirar los principios fundamentales para que...

No pudo terminar de hablar la asistenta, porque notó un leve golpe de viento. La asistenta notó que Mike no estaba en el trono y había una ventana abierta. Aquello hizo que un tic en el ojo izquierdo se la formase a la yegua y molesta dijera.

Kaity: Maldita sea. Otra vez se ha escapado ¿Por qué siempre me hace eso?

Mike: ¿Tú crees, Kaity?

La asistenta se asustó al oír la voz de Mike justo detrás de ella, provocando que ésta soltara un grito. Kaity se giró, mirando sorprendida al potro y exclamara.

Kaity: ¿Emperador? ¿No...no ha escapado como siempre?

Preguntaba la yegua un tanto incrédula, ya que no se creía en absoluto que por una vez, el potro no se hubiera escapado como siempre. Mike sonriendo ampliamente, la respondió.

Mike: Je, je, je. Esta vez no, Kaity. Este día es demasiado importante como para que me escape, incluso como para hacerte rabiar un poco.

Bromeaba Mike, mientras la asistenta lo miraba feo por la broma. El potro sonriendo, la comentó.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Vamos, Kaity. No pongas esa cara de palo. Ahora mismo tenemos cosas que hacer y tenemos un programa que cumplir, por lo que no puedo faltar por nada del mundo.

Kaity se quedó pasmada y con expresión incrédula, ya que en ningún momento se esperaba oír al emperador que cumplirían con el horario sin que esta le tuviera que obligar. Hasta el punto que se preguntaba a sí misma si en la dicha fiesta de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, hubiera realmente una extraña magia que afectase a los ponis.

Para Mike, era ahora importante cumplir con el programa, ya que empezaría aquella misma noche la fiesta y su familia adoptiva iba a asistir al igual que la patrulla. Mike podría pasar las fiestas con su familia, tanto biológica como adoptiva y su grupo de la patrulla. También estuvo enviando felicitaciones a todos sus amigos, incluyendo los de otros mundos como el grupo de Divine o las Guardiana de la Harmonía donde vivía Magic Galaxy y las otras, al igual que amigos de otros mundos.

Más tarde en el espacio puerto, estaban Mike junto con sus padres Star Sun y Light Hope, esperando la llegada de la nave Infinity.

Mike: Vamos...¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Comentaba impaciente el alicornio, que ansiaba con grandes ganas la llegada de dicha nave. El potro movía sus patas de forma nerviosa ante la gran impaciencia que le dominaba ahora mismo. Holy estaba apoyada sobre su grupa y su madre Light Hope sonriendo a su hijo, le comentó.

Light Hope: Vamos, hijo. Cálmate. Llegaran en un momento a otro.

Le decía su madre. Mike mirando a su madre, la respondió.

Mike: Lo sé, pero es que es mi primera noche de los Corazones Cálidos con mis dos familias juntas y no quiero que nada se eche a perder por un maldito retraso.

Comentaba nervioso el potro. Su padre sonriendo a su hijo, le contestó.

Star Sun: Tranquilo, hijo. Seguro que aparecen cuanto menos te lo esperes.

En ese momento, la nave Infinity llegó a través de un portal. Mike sonrió ampliamente al ver la nave.

Mike: ¡Por fin!

Mike se acercaba a la pista, mientras la nave aterrizaba. La compuerta de desembarco se abrió y por ella salían la patrulla, junto con los padres adoptivos de Mike y su pequeña hermana. Mike al verlos, se alegró un montón.

Mike: ¡Papá, mamá!

Padres adoptivos: ¡Hijo!

Mike corrió hacia sus padre adoptivos para abrazarlos, al igual que su pequeña hermana Pink Love. Sobraba decir que estaban felices de reencontrarse de nuevo.

Mike: Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.

Nathaly: Claro, hijo. No podíamos faltar a la reunión familiar.

Mike: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir?

Athur: Perdona la tardanza, hijo. Es culpa de tu madre. Se ha pasado horas arreglándose. Ya sabes como es.

Respondía sonriendo su padre, mientras su esposa le miraba feo. Pink Love le dio la razón a su padre.

Pink Love: Cierto. Muchas horas se ha pasado mamá al espejo. Creí que iba a estar así hasta la noche.

Mike: Conociendo a mamá, es obvio que iba a tardar horas y horas ja, ja, ja.

Se rieron los dos hermanos y su padre como la patrulla ahí presentes, mientras la señora Bluer miraba algo molesta a los tres, pero enseguida sonrió, ya que era una día importante para todos, en especial para Mike. Los padres biológicos de Mike se acercaron a éstos para saludar.

Star Sun: Bienvenidos seáis todos.

Light Hope: Nos alegra de que hayáis venido.

Nathaly: Claro. No podíamos faltar a la fiesta organizada por nuestro hijo común.

Light Hope: Desde luego.

Ambos grupos de padres sonrieron. Finalmente todos con la patrulla incluida, se reunieron en el gran comedor del castillo dorado, donde había un gran árbol decorado y una chimenea que aunque no fuese de verdad y solo decoración, adornaba lo suyo.

Todos cenaban y se divertían en dicha cena, mientras conversaban y contaban anécdotas e historias de todos. Incluso Kaity que pudo unirse a dicha cena, se olvidó por completo de su trabajo (cosa rara en ella) y se divertía, mientras charlaba alegremente con todos ellos.

Más tarde, todos se reunieron al balcón del Castillo Dorado, donde desde ahí podían ver como en el centro de la gran plaza donde cabían cientos de ponis celestes, rodeaban un gran árbol que estaba en el centro de dicho lugar. Lleno de adornos festivos y encima de dicho árbol, una gran estrella dorada que brillaba con gran intensidad iluminando la noche. Sobraba decir que pese a ser la primera fiesta de los Corazones Cálidos que se celebraba en el imperio, todo el mundo estaban encantado con dicha fiesta, en especial los potrillos que miraban maravillados e ilusionados por dicha fiesta, en especial por los regalos.

Mike acercándose para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo desde el balcón del castillo dorado, el potro ahí sonriendo, anunció.

Mike: Aquí Mike Bluer o lo que es lo mismo Star Hope para todos vosotros, os deseo a todos una feliz noche de los Corazones Cálidos como un feliz año nuevo.

Anunció el potro y todo el mundo gritó de alegría y júbilo ante las palabras de su emperador. Todo el mundo se puso a celebrarlo, mientras fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo oscuro del Imperio Celeste.

Entre la gente, había un lobo plateado que estaba también disfrutando de dicha fiesta.

Silverwolf850: Oh, sí. Menuda fiesta. Ha valido la pena venir aquí ja, ja, ja, ja.

Celebraba el lobo, al igual que todos los ponis celestes que estaban en ese momento y lugar.

Silverwolf850: Y bien está lo que bien se hace. Feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo 2017 a todo el mundo. Que todos paséis un feliz año, llenos de alegrías.


	72. Cap 70 El Fin de la Tiranía

**Capítulo 70**

 **Fin de la Tiranía**

Lyndon: Y ahora, viene la parte final de esta historia.

Jill: Antes de que pasara..."Aquello"...

Respondía la grifo con tono bastante serio en la última parte. El grifo igual de serio, la respondió.

Lyndon: Sí. Antes de "Aquello". Te contaré todo lo que pasó antes de ese ...incidente...

Comentaba serio el grifo, volviendo éste a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Mike y los otros estaban impactados ante lo que estaban viendo. Delante de ellos tenían un descomunal dragón zombie sangriento de aspecto verdaderamente grotesco, hasta tal punto que dudaban que si Arquímedes seguía vivo o no. El dragón parecía estar furioso por su nueva condición.

Arquímedes: ¡Esa maldita yegua...! ¡Ahora soy un monstruo, una aberración para mi especie! ¡Juro que la mataré de forma lenta y extremadamente dolorosa hasta que ella me ruegue morir de una vez por todas!

Decía el dragón lleno de ira con voz tenebrosa y de ultratumba, mientras la llama de su interior ardía con intensidad, siendo vista por el grupo con mezcla de asco y repulsión. El dragón mirando a éstos, les rugió de furia mientras decía.

Arquímedes: ¡Y vosotros seréis los primeros en morir!

Desde la nave de Celestia, las princesas como las mane y Magma que había llegado, veían impactados desde unas holopantallas que unos robots de vigilancia celestes captaban. Sobraba decir que miraban la nueva forma de Arquímedes con miedo y repulsión. Ceniza, Flavia, Ignea, Ember y Volcano estaban también allí presentes.

Luna: ¿Ese...es Arquímedes?

Rainbow: Whoa...Se ha convertido en un especie de dragón zombie.

Rarity: Es horrible.

Pinkie: Creo...Que me estoy mareando un poquitin...

Spike: ¿Esa...cosa es...Arquímedes?

Twilight: No se parece en nada a lo que era antes.

Magma: ¿Ese monstruo es Arquímedes?

Ignea: Es...Horrible...

Volviendo con Mike y lo otros. Los jóvenes ponis se prepararon para combatir al dragón.

Heart: Padre. Esa cosa es...horrible...

Comentaba la alicornio, mirando con cierto horror en la monstruosidad en que se había convertido Arquímedes.

Pyro: (Decir que es horrible es quedarse corto, bonita).

Night: Y yo que pensaba que no podía volverse más horrible de lo que ya era antes.

Comentaba el unicornio, asqueado ante la nueva forma de Arquímedes.

Dark: Ahora sí que se ha liado buena. Justo cuando parecía que estaba ya derrotado, nos sale con una sorpresa desagradable.

Rebeca: Es verdad. Maldita sea ¿Qué les pasa a los villanos de hoy en día? ¿Es que simplemente no pueden dejarse vencer y ya está y así no complicarse uno tanto la vida?

Comentaban éstas. Mike empuñando la Lanza Galáctica, dijo.

Mike: No importa como sea. Ahora mismo debemos detener a ese monstruo. Así que adelante.

Decía Mike y todos asintieron, para luego lanzarse volando hacia el dragón. Arquímedes al verlos, soltó un enorme súper hálito en forma de nube tóxica negra de gran envergadura.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

Rebeca: ¡No podemos esquivarlo! ¡Debemos usar barrera defensivas!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y todos crearon sus más poderosas barreras. Mike creó un Nano Escudo Estelar, protegiéndose éste como a Night Ray y a Heart Fire. Darkwing creó una poderosa barrera plateada y Rebeca realizando uno de sus hechizos del Arte de la Rosa, conjuró el Muro. Todos recibieron en sus barreras todo el impacto de la nube, obligando al grupo a hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar. Al mismo tiempo podían ver que cualquier cosa que entraba en contacto con aquella nube, era consumido y haciendo sufrir un desagradable estado de degeneración total. Incluso las rocas y los grandes edificios eran consumidos por aquella nube tóxica.

Mike: Maldita sea. Es muy fuerte.

Comentaba Mike, tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la barrera. Por desgracia, el escudo se iba agrietando poco a poco.

Heart Fire: Padre.

Night: Mike.

Decían la alicornio y el unicornio, preocupados por Mike.

Dark: Siento que mi barrera va a caer en cualquier momento.

Rebeca: Maldita sea. El Muro tampoco pasa por mejor momento.

Comentaba éstas, también haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener sus escudos. Era cuestión de tiempo en que sus barreras fueran a caer y quedar a merced del ataque de Arquímedes. El dragón sin dejar de lanzar su hálito, les decía a éstos.

Arquímedes: Estupidos ¿En serio creéis que voy a dejar que estropeéis mis planes? Después de lo que me costó iniciar la guerra entre ponis y dragones, no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie me lo arruine.

Mike: Sí. Lo sabemos. El intento de provocar la guerra entre Equestria y Draconem. Pero ahora mismo tu plan va a pique. Ahora mismo ponis y dragones están luchando juntos para detenerte.

Respondía desafiante el alicornio. El dragón negando con la cabeza les respondió.

Arquimedes: No. Me refiero a la guerra pony dragón que yo inicie hace 2.000 años con ayuda del ser oscuro que me ha estado ayudando.

Un gran silencio se formó de repente. Mike y los otros se detuvieron de golpe a escuchar eso. Celestia y las mane como los dragones presentes desde la nave, escucharon eso desde las holopantallas.

Rarity: ¿Qué acaba de decir ese monstruo?

Spike: ¿Ha dicho que fue él quien provocó la guerra pony dragón?

Nadie comprendía a lo que se refería Arquímedes, en especial la princesa Celestia. Todos creían que fue Celestia quien provocó la guerra pony dragón, por lo que acaba de decir el dragón era bastante confuso y no se lograba entender nada. Mike le exigió respuestas al dragón.

Mike: Explicarte, Arquímedes. Te exijo respuestas ¿A qué te refieres con que fuiste tú quien provocó la guerra pony dragón?

Arquímedes dejó de lanzar su ataque de aliento destructor, permitiendo dar un respiro al grupo. El dragón con una sonrisa malvada, le contestó al alicornio.

Arquímedes: Con gusto, ya que vais a morir de todos modos. Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes del exterminio de los dragones de obsidiana, el ser oscuro se me apareció.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a lo que contaba el dragón zombie, en especial Celestia.

Arquímedes: Él me contó su plan. Un plan que me llevaría a mí a ser el amo absoluto del mundo. Para eso tenía que seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Unas muy precisas y muy bien estudiadas.

Comentaba el dragón, mientras Mike y los otros aprovechaban para guardar fuerzas, en especial Mike, ya que en su modo Celestial gastaba mucha energía si abusaba de ella.

Arquímedes: El primer plan era exterminar a los dragones de obsidiana que vivían entonces.

Dark: ¿Y eso por qué?

Arquímedes: Nunca me lo quiso decir, pero una cosa era cierta. Aquellos dragones eran muy poderosos y había que exterminarlos para evitar problemas en el futuro. Por eso yo y varios seguidores, logramos convencer al rey para que diera luz verde para exterminarlos. Mentiría si dijera que no lo he disfrutado matando a cada uno de esos malditos dragones.

Comentaba el dragón, sintiendo una gran satisfacción en la última parte, cosa que se notaba por su sonrisa siniestra y calavera donde en su boca surgía líquido verde y viscoso, cosa que daba un enorme asco al grupo al ver eso.

Arquímedes: Un problema estaba ya solucionado, pero aun quedaba otro problema. Ahí tuve que esperar. El ser oscuro dijo que tenía primero que esperar a que los padres de Celestia y Luna muriesen, para así iniciar la siguiente parte del plan. Provocar la guerra pony dragón.

Rebeca: Pero ¿No fue Celestia quien declaro la guerra a Draconem hace 2.000 años?

Preguntaba ahora la chica gato, sintiendo que lo que contaba Arquímedes no encajaba con la realidad. Ahí el dragón explicó.

Arquímedes: Eso es correcto en parte. En realidad, la princesa Celestia no tenía intención alguna de declarar la guerra a Draconem. Al menos no voluntariamente.

Aquello dejó confundidos a todos los presentes, en especial a Celestia que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Arquímedes siguió.

Arquímedes: Ahí es cuando intervinieron los agentes del ser oscuro. Secuestraron a la princesa y la llevaron hasta nosotros. Con ayuda de mi intervención, logramos lavar el cerebro de la princesa para cuando ella regresara a Equestria, declarase la guerra a Draconem.

Heart Fire: Pero ¿Por qué eso?

Arquímedes: Muy simple. El ser oscuro me advirtió que los mirmidones que entonces tenía Equestria, podrían traer problemas en el futuro y era necesario eliminarlos. Después de la guerra, finalmente el grupo de los mirmidones fue disuelta, haciendo que el plan fuera un éxito.

Mike: ¿Te das cuenta de todas las vidas inocentes que se han perdido por tu culpa al colaborar con el ser oscuro?

Le preguntaba de forma molesta y acusadora el alicornio a Arquímedes. El enorme dragón zombie con una sonrisa perversa y calaverica, le respondió.

Arquímedes: Je, je, je. Mientras eso me proporcione la oportunidad de ser el amo del mundo ¿Lo demás qué importa? Lo único que importa es el poder. Los que caigan muertos me da absolutamente igual. Por mí, pueden arder todos en el infierno.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Mike estaba en silencio y con la mirada gacha, siendo sus ojos tapados por el casco de su armadura. Al final tras breves instantes de silencio, Mike comentó.

Mike: Oh sea...Tantas muertes...Toda aquella destrucción y desgracias. Para que solo hacerte con algo tan inútil como el poder ¿Es eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio al dragón con una voz seca carente de emoción. Arquímedes sin abandonar su sonrisa malvada, le contestó.

Arquímedes: Así es. Como dije antes. Solo importa el poder. Lo que les pase a las especies inferiores, me da igual.

Tras aquella respuesta, Mike se mantuvo en silencio. Al final Mike apretó los dientes con fuerza casi como si fueran a sangrar y antes de que alguien dijese algo, el alicornio se desplazó al instante enfrente del dragón y le arreó un enorme puñetazo en toda la cara del dragón que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Mike sin detenerse ahí, se abalanzó sobre Arquímedes, lanzando una infinidad de furiosos puñetazos cargados de magia, mientras le gritaba al dragón.

Mike: ¡Maldita dragón! ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo qué has hecho al confiar en el ser oscuro? ¿De todas las desgracias que has provocado por tu culpa? ¡Tanta muerte y destrucción, tanto sufrimiento de inocentes y todo eso por algo tan inútil como ser el amo del mundo!

Gritaba el alicornio completamente furioso y dominado por la ira al descubrir aquella verdad.

En la nave donde estaban las princesas. Celestia al descubrir la verdad sobre la guerra pony dragón, se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose verdaderamente perdida y estupida al mismo tiempo. Durante toda su vida, teniendo sobre sus hombros la carga de haber provocado una guerra donde miles de inocentes murieron, para al final descubrir que en realidad fue manipulada por un dragón con deseos de poder y conquista que colaboraba con un ser oscuro de gran poder. Los demás presentes en la nave tampoco sabían que decir en ese momento al descubrir la verdad sobre la guerra pony dragón.

Mientras Mike seguía atacando sin parar contra la cara de Arquímedes, donde el dragón no hacía absolutamente nada y se dejaba golpear en la cara por el alicornio.

Arquímedes: ¡Ya basta de tonterías!

Dijo el dragón alzando rápidamente la cabeza para luego bajarla de golpe, golpeando con su mentón al alicornio y hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo.

Night: ¡Mike!

Heart Fire: ¡Papá!

Los cuatro preocupados por su amigo, fueron rápidamente para ayudarlo. Arquímedes aleteó sus alas, creando un viento que empujó al grupo donde éstos apenas podía repeler el duro viento.

Arquímedes: ¡Apartaos insectos!

Mike seguía en el suelo tratando de levantarse, hasta que Arquímedes alzó su pie y lo aplastó para horror del grupo.

Dark: ¡MIKE...!

Rebeca: ¡NO...!

El grupo miró con horror como su amigo fue pisoteado por el enorme pie, pero enseguida se aliviaron cuando vieron a Mike logrando levantar con ambos brazos el enorme pie del dragón. Mike empleaba en su Modo Celestial los poderes del Modo Estampida, aumentando 20 veces su fuerza. Aun así, le costaba levantarlo debido al colosal tamaño y fuerza del dragón.

Mike: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya!

Decía Mike con un ligero hilo de sangre que corría en su frente, tratando como podía de liberarse del pisotón de Arquímedes. El enorme dragón zombie mirando al alicornio, le dijo con un rugido de furia.

Arquímedes: Tú sin duda eres el que más he llegado a odiar, Mike Bluer. Siempre interponiéndote en mis planes de conquista, pero se acabó. Aquí acaba tu vida como héroe. Siendo aplastado como la insignificante cucaracha que eres, bajo mi enorme pie real.

El dragón aumentó la fuerza de su pie, tratando de aplastar a Mike mientras el alicornio se resistía. Justo en ese momento, el dragón recibió unos disparos en su pecho como en su cara que le rompió la concentración, permitiendo así a Mike liberarse y salir del enorme pie para reunirse con sus amigos.

Todos miraron el origen de los disparos y para sorpresa de éstos, vieron sobrevolando un caza fénix necron. Pero lo que más sorprendió al grupo, era ver quien era el piloto. Era nada menos que Alexandra con su cazadora roja. La yegua miró al grupo, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Jill miró al grifo con una expresión incrédula y luego de instantes de intenso silencio, exclamó.

Jill: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es imposible que hayáis visto a Alexandra y mucho menos viva!

Decía la grifo sin creerse lo que le acababa de contar el grifo. Lyndon alzando de hombros y con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Lyndon: Es la verdad. Apareció en el momento más oportuno para salvar la situación.

Jill: Pero eso es imposible. Mis hombres me aseguraron que Alexandra estaba muerta. Nadie sobrevive a una flecha al corazón y mucho menos a una enorme caída de tantos metros. Tiene que ser algún truco.

Lyndon: Lo siento, bonita. No sé que te contaron tus hombres, pero es la verdad lo que te cuento.

Jill: Vale. Esto ya es bastante extraño la verdad.

Comentaba Jill pensativa, mientras pasaba su garra bajo el pico. El grifo tranquilamente la respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Lyndon: Bueno. Mejor prosigo con mi historia. Ahora viene la mejor parte.

Decía el grifo volviendo a su libro.

 **Retornando a la historia.**

Mike y los otros no podían evitar alegrarse de ver a Alexandra y aun más estando ella viva.

Mike: Alexandra.

Dark: Está viva.

Dark Cloud: (¡Toma ya! Ya sabía yo que alguien tan buena y de buenos flancos como Alexandra, no podía morir así como así).

Rebeca: Sí, pero ¿Qué hace ella en un caza necron?

Heart Fire: Ni idea la verdad.

Night: Sea lo que sea, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que ella está viva.

Comentaban los jóvenes. Arquímedes mirando detenidamente el caza que le disparó, pudo ver a Alexandra en la cabina de mando y ahí rugió de furia.

Arquímedes: ¡Alexandra...!

Pronunciaba el nombre de la yegua el dragón con un tono mezclada de ira y odio, mientras la clavaba sus oscuros ojos en ella. La yegua sonrió a modo de burla, al mismo tiempo que disparaba los cañones de fotones contra el dragón, poniéndolo furioso donde trató de golpearla en el caza. La yegua lo esquivó haciendo una rápida maniobra.

Mike: Venga, pandilla. Alexandra nos está dando cobertura. Es hora de dar caña a ese tipo.

Night: Sí. Tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

El grupo se lanzó volando al combate y entre todos comenzaron a atacar al dragón por todos lados, procurando que sus movimientos fueran lo mas erráticos posibles para evitar ser golpeados por el dragón. Alexandra los apoyaba con el caza, disparando desde todos los ángulos posibles el enorme dragón zombie. Arquímedes furioso de que le atacaran por todos lados, lanzaba infinidad de llamas que le salían por todos los agujeros, incluyendo del estomago por todas partes. El grupo y Alexandra tenían que moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques.

Night: ¡Lluvia de Cristales!

Night Ray convocó una lluvia de cristales que fueron todas directas hacia el cuerpo de Arquímedes, atravesando a éste su carne putrefacta.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Gran Hacha Helada!

Rebeca convocó una gran hacha de puro hielo de gran tamaño, siendo tres veces el tamaño de Rebeca. Pese a ello, la chica podía alzarla con sus garras de gato como si no pesara nada y de un tajo atravesó el cráneo del dragón. Pese a haber sido impacto en lo que sería el cerebro, aquello no le causo la muerte a Arquímedes en absoluto. En su lugar, el dragón rugió de furia, al mismo tiempo que con una garra se arrancó de golpe el hacha estando su hoja cubierta de sangre. De su cabeza surgían chorros de sangre, pero aquello no parecía importarle lo más mínimo al dragón y de un arranque de furia destrozó el hacha. Rebeca se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque de golpe de garra de Arquímedes.

El dragón lanzó un chorro de fuego contra Darkwing, pero la alicornio se tornó en sombras para esquivarlo, para luego reaparecer justo delante de los ojos del dragón. Darkwing armada con la Dark Repulser y la Mega Arma con hoja elemental de fuego, enterró ambas espadas en uno de los enormes ojos negros del dragón, haciendo rugir de dolor a Arquímedes. Darkwing arrancó las dos espadas y se tornó de nuevo en sombras para esquivar un manotazo por parte del dragón. El ojo del dragón sangraba intensamente, pero a los pocos minutos se sanaron y volvía a ver por ellos.

Mike: Heart Fire. Juntos.

Heart Fire: Sí, padre.

Ambos se pusieron delante de Arquímedes y ambos prepararon su ataque.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador de las Estrellas!

Heart Fire: ¡Láser de Calor!

Ambos alicornios lanzaron a la vez sus ataques. El ataque de Heart Fire se parecía al Láser Cegador de Mike, solo que este sería un rayo naranja con bordes rojos ardientes. Ambos ataques cubrieron la cabeza de Arquímedes, haciendo retroceder de dolor al dragón.

Alexandra seguía volando alrededor del dragón, disparando sin parar sus armas principales. Gracias al sistema antigravedad del caza, Alexandra podía moverse y disparar en movimiento mientras rodeaba al dragón. De momento el grupo parecía tener el control, pero de improviso, Arquímedes de un manotazo, golpeó el caza mandándolo a volar ciudad adentro.

Arquímedes: ¡Alexandra! ¡No pienso dejar que escapes así como así!

Decía el dragón, alzando sus descomunales alas y echando a volar rumbo hacia donde se fue la nave, ignorando por completo a Mike y a los otros.

Mike: Amigos. Debemos seguirlo y ayudar a Alexandra.

Holy: (Pues no se hable más y vamos).

El grupo siguió al dragón para detenerlo y ayudar a Alexandra.

Mientras, por la ciudad seguía la batalla. Las tropas celestes y aliadas seguían combatiendo a los dragones de obsidiana, pero la situación era bastante tensa. El gran poder de los dragones de obsidiana los hacía difícil eliminarlos. Incluso con ayuda de la Patrulla Harmony, los trillizos en su forma divina, como los generales celestes, la situación no mejoraba.

Las cosas parecían que iban ha ponerse peor, hasta que de repente algo ocurrió.

Del cielo se abrieron infinidad de portales y de ella surgieron miles y miles de naves celestes. Miles de cazas celestes tipo caza venon, cazas fenix, corsarios, siendo seguidos por cruceros de batalla celestes y de la guardia celeste y portanaves con interceptores.

Uno de los cruceros celestes que se diferenciaba de los cruceros normales, es que este tenía un diseño como un crucero de batalla de la Guardia Celeste, solo que era ligeramente más grande y con diseños más elaborados, confirmando que era la nave de mando.

Star Sun: Aquí Star Sun del Imperio Celeste, dirigiendo a la Gran Armada. Las ordenes son claras. Acabar con los dragones de obsidiana que nos encontremos y acabar con la dictadura de Arquímedes.

Se anunciaba nada menos que Star Sun, el padre de Mike siendo él quien dirigía el ataque. Junto a él, estaba su esposa Light Hope. Ambos en el puesto de mando.

Star Sun: ¡Fuego a discreción!

Ordenaba el general y todas las naves comenzaron a disparar, borrando del cielo a cientos y cientos de dragones de obsidiana. Las mane y las princesa veían desde la nave todo eso.

Flavia: ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaba la dragona. Spike sonriendo emocionado, respondió.

Spike: ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Es la Gran Armada! Han llegando la Gran Armada! ¡Estamos salvados!

Pinkie: ¡SIIII...! ¡Esto es genial...!

Celebraba la pony rosa, saltando como una loca y riendo sin parar.

Rainbow: Whoa. Mirad cuantas naves.

Fluttershy: Hay muchísimas.

Magma: No me lo puedo creer.

Ignea: Es un ejercito enorme.

Por tierra miles y miles de tropas celestes eran tele transportadas justo en medio de la batalla. Los cruzados celestes y los Cruzados Celestes armados con sus poderosas cuchillas o hachas, se lanzaban contra el enemigo. Los inmortales como tanque apocalisis, diezmaban tropas enteras. Los enormes robots conocidos como la Guardia Celeste, barrían con sus armas a todos dragón de obsidiana que se encontrasen. Los siervos de ala negra disparaban sus llamas y cazadores de sombras aprovechando su invisibilidad, mataban a todo dragón de obsidiana que se encontrasen.

Los altos cruzados y los magos de las sombras empleaban sus poderes para apoyar a sus aliados. Algunos incluso se fusionaban para forma al Arconte o Arconte de las sombras. Mientras los primeros lanzaban poderosos rayos de energía que arrasaban filas enteras, los arcontes de las sombras utilizaban sus poderes para inmovilizar tropas o controlar mentalmente a varios dragones de obsidiana para que se volvieran contra sus aliados.

Dos naves hidras sobrevolaban el cielo, disparando sus poderosos cañones desde las cabezas en forma de hidra, destruyendo formaciones enteras de dragones de obsidiana. Una viuda negra descendió desde el cielo para aterrizar en el suelo y caminando con sus enormes patas, destruía con sus cañones de energía a tropas enteras de enemigos.

Varios dragones de obsidiana disparaban fuego contra sus enemigos, hasta que de improviso cientos de capsulas de desembarco aterrizaron abruptamente al suelo justo donde estaban éstos. Los dragones miraban con curiosidad dichas capsulas, hasta que éstas se abrieron y pudieron oír un gran grito dentro de cada uno de ellas.

Sardukar: ¡SAAARDUKAAAAR!

Salieron gritando los sardukar, haciendo su reconocible grito de guerra. Los sardukar, temidos por todos los ejércitos del mundo por su fuerza y ferocidad, atacaban a los dragones de obsidiana. Los sardukar imperiales disparaban sus poderosas ametralladoras, cuyos disparos atravesaban la carne de los dragones como si fueran de papel haciendo mucho daño a çestos. Los sardukar imperiales élite disparaban sus poderosos cañones de energía que hacían un daño enorme a los dragones y los que estaban cerca de un dragón, saltaban hacia su cuello y atravesaban sus poderosas cuchillas de energía a la cabeza o al corazón, provocando mortales daños a éstos.

Los dragones de obsidiana lanzaban su fuego contra los sardukar, pero su sorpresa fue que pese a recibir un impacto directo de las llamas, los sardukar seguían combatiendo como si no sintieran dolor en absoluto y sin que su ferocidad comparable a la de un dragón se redujera lo más mínimo. Algunos dragones incluso los de obsidiana, se llegaron incluso a asustarse al ver con que facilidad los sardukar lograban matar a los dragones de obsidiana en sus puntos débiles con una precisión letal.

Ahora la batalla se tornaba a favor de las tropas celestes y aliadas. Por muy poderosos que fueran los dragones de obsidiana, ni siquiera éstos podían enfrentarse a un ejercito tan enorme como la Gran Armada.

Medic: ¡Genial! Refuerzos.

Decía Medic aun en su forma transformada, lanzando unos shuriken de agua a unos dragones de obsidiana.

Ocelot: Sí señor. Me siento tan emocionado que no necesito siquiera recargarme.

Decía Ocelot disparando sus pistolas de energía, dando en los puntos débiles de los dragones de obsidiana para acabar con ellos.

Bit: Posibilidades de victoria a nuestro favor han aumentado hasta un 85%.

Informaba Bit volando hasta el cielo y abriendo múltiples compartimentos, disparó un sin fin de misiles a tierra, impactando contra varios dragones de obsidiana.

Urano: A mí no me importan demasiado las posibilidades. A mí solo me importa machacar a los malos y ganar.

Completaba Urano, golpeando con su cola a varios dragones de obsidiana. La moral del grupo como de los ejércitos aliados, había aumentado ahora que los refuerzos del Imperio Celeste habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Por la zona central de la ciudad, se formaban varios incendios de tamaño considerable. Tropas celestes compuestos por varios soldados y robots, se ocupaban de evacuar a los dragones civiles inocentes como heridos, siendo escoltados por tropas y vehículos. Por el cielo volaban Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca, Heart Fire y Night Ray. Éstos miraban por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Alexandra.

Rebeca: ¿Veis algo?

Mike: No por desgracia.

Night: Ni tampoco a Arquímedes.

Heart Fire: ¿Cómo es posible? Alexandra bueno, pero ¿Cómo es que no logremos siquiera encontrar a Arquímedes? Quiero decir ¿Quién no puede encontrarse con un dragón zombie del tamaño de un rascacielos?

Exclamaba la alicornio azul, que no comprendía como no encontraban al menos a Arquímedes. Ya que dicho dragón no tenía precisamente un aspecto que pasara muy desapercibido. Darkwing mirando por todos lados, llamó la atención al grupo al mismo tiempo que señalaba con el casco.

Dark: Amigos. Ahí.

Todos miraron abajo y ahí es cuando finalmente encontraron a Alexandra.

La yegua estaba sobre un puente semiderruido entre varios edificios alrededor, donde al fondo estaba unas intensas llamas que crecían de forma intensa. La yegua no estaba sola en dicho puente. La yegua estaba armada con una ametralladora, disparando sin cesar contra Arquímedes o al menos su enorme cabeza que surgía de entre las llamas. Por desgracia para ella, las balas no hacían mella en la cara del dragón.

El dragón alzó su garra con intención de aplastarla. Alexandra rápidamente sacó su lanzaganchos y disparo para columpiarse, justo a tiempo de evitar el puño de Arquímedes que destrozó prácticamente en dos dicho puente, hundiéndolo en las llamas.

Arquímedes: ¡No escaparas de mí, Alexandra! ¡No sin que pagues por lo que me hiciste!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, mientras seguía con la mirada a la yegua que estaba columpiándose entre los edificios.

Alexandra: ¿En tarjeta o te vale en metálico?

Se burlaba la yegua, pero el dragón logró alcanzarla de un manotazo y mandarla contra una pared para luego caer. La yegua habría sido pasto de las llamas, si no hubiese caído sobre un saliente. El dragón se iba acercando hacia donde estaba Alexandra, dispuesto a matarla. Su intento fue frustrado cuando Mike y los otros concentrando todo su poder, placaron contra su cara, derribándolo y que se hundiera este en las intensas llamas. Mike volando hacia Alexandra siendo seguido por los demás, la levantó en brazos.

Mike: Alexandra ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Mike, preocupado por Alexandra. La yegua abriendo los ojos, miró al alicornio y con una débil sonrisa le dijo.

Alexandra: Sí, Mike. Gracias. No te preocupes. Los he tenido peores.

Mike sonrió levemente, pero la calma duró poco cuando oyeron un gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡ALEXANDRAAAAA...!

Gritaba el dragón zombie, surgiendo de entre las llamas, abriendo sus enormes fauces capaces de devorar a los jóvenes y a la yegua. Éstos rápidamente salieron volando con Mike, llevando a Alexandra. El dragón empleando sus garras para escalar y subir más rápido, los perseguía.

Arquímedes: ¡No escapareis de míiiii...!

Rugía de furia el dragón, subiendo a toda velocidad, mientras el grupo volaba tratando de alejarse del dragón, ahora moviéndose entre los edificios. El dragón con su enorme tamaño, derribaba los edificios y pasaba entre las llamas sin ni siquiera sentir que le quemasen el cuerpo.

Heart Fire: Mi madre. Está furioso de verdad.

Dark: Nos tenemos que librar de ese tipo como sea.

Mike: Creo que tengo una idea. Phalax ¿Me recibes?

Se comunicaba Mike con su brazalete sin soltar a Alexandra. Phalax apareciendo en una proyección holográfica, le contestó.

Phalax: Alto y claro, emperador.

Mike: Phalax. Un enorme dragón zombie más grande que el ego de Blueblood nos está persiguiendo ¿Puedes disparar el cañón solar sobre él?

Phalax: Sí, pero me llevara tiempo apuntar con precisión.

Mike: Date prisa, Phalax. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Phalax: Haré lo que pueda, emperador.

Rebeca: Oh, por nosotros no tengas prisa.

Dark: Sí, Phalax. Simplemente existe el riesgo de que nos convirtamos en bocadillo de dragón zombie.

Decían con sarcasmo las dos chicas, girando sobre sí mismas y sin dejar de volar, disparaban esferas mágicas explosivas contra el dragón para tratar de frenarlo, pero ni siquiera eso lo detenía.

El grupo siguió volando, tratando de interponer tantos edificios por delante a modo que retrasasen a Arquímedes en su persecución, pero de poco servía. El dragón derrumbaba dichos edificios como si nada. Varios cruceros celestes que pasaban por la zona, disparaban sus armas contra el dragón zombie, pero tampoco lo detenían. El dragón ignoraba por completo los cruceros que le disparaban. A él solo le importaba su odiado enemigo Mike Bluer y la yegua Alexandra, donde les guardaba un enorme rencor hacia ellos.

Sin parar de perseguirlos, el dragón con su garra, arrancó un trozo de edificio y lo lanzó contra éstos. Por fortuna lo esquivaron, pero el trozo golpeó a un edificio haciendo que se derrumbara justo por donde pasaban ellos.

Heart: ¡El edificio! ¡Se nos cae encima!

Mike: ¡No paréis! ¡Seguid volando lo más deprisa que podáis!

Les decía Mike para animar a éstos a seguir. Finalmente lograron pasar volando, justo cuando el edificio estaba derrumbándose justo encima de ellos. El grupo logró por poco salir, antes de que el edificio los pudiera pillar.

Parecían que estaban a salvo, hasta que de las llamas surgió Arquímedes alzando sus garras y fauces, dispuesto a devorarlos.

Phalax: ¡FUEGO...!

Gritó Phalax y la Lanza de Orion concentró un poderoso rayo solar que fue directo desde órbita hasta la capital de Draconem. El rayo le dio de lleno a Arquímedes, desapareciendo en su haz de luz, mientras el dragón rugía de dolor.

Cuando el rayo termino, no había rastro del dragón. Por lo que el grupo pudo respirar tranquilo.

Mike: Ya está. Gracias, Phalax.

Agradecía el alicornio al doctor desde el comunicador. El doctor con tono modesto, le respondió.

Phalax: De nada, emperador.

Night: Menos mal. Creí que no lo contábamos.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, cuando de las llamas volvió a surgir una vez más Arquímedes, pero no indemne. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado donde había perdido la mayor parte de su cuerpo carnoso y siendo la mayor parte huesos oscuros y su cabeza ya parecía más un esqueleto. Antes de que el grupo pudiera reaccionar, son golpeados por el enorme puño de Arquímedes que los mandó a la parte superior de un edificio con tejado plano y de gran espacio.

El grupo estaba aturdido por el golpe.

Rebeca: Mi madre...Que golpe..

Comentaba la felina, sobandose la cabeza por el golpe.

Sherrys: (¿Está bien, señorita Rebeca?)

Anivia: (No te has roto nada ¿Cierto?)

Rebeca: Sí. Estoy bien. Más o menos.

Dark: Au...Pero ¿Qué hace falta para acabar con ese bicho?

Comentaba Darkwing con sus brazos adoloridos. Mike que tenía bien agarrada a Alexandra para protegerla del golpe de antes, comentó.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Cuando parece que por fin hemos acabado con él, aparece con mayor fuerza.

Alexandra que ya estaba algo mejor, le comentó al alicornio.

Alexandra: Es la materia negra que tiene en su cuerpo. Podéis debilitarlo si lográis inyectarle esto...

Decía la yegua sacando de su cazadora, un tubo un una sustancia color ámbar que Mike reconocío al instante.

Mike: ¡Materia Ámbar! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Alexandra: Ahora mismo eso no importa. Si lográis introducir en su cuerpo la materia ámbar, volverá a su estado anterior.

Night: No creo que eso vaya a ser nada fácil.

Comentaba el unicornio, señalando con el casco a Arquímedes que había aparecido. El dragón dejó caer sus grandes brazos encima del edificio por ambos lados y con su cabeza encima del grupo, mirándolos con una mirada asesina. Mike cogiendo la muestra de materia ámbar y dejando a Alexandra por un lugar seguro, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Alexandra. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Alexandra sentada sobre una pared de una casucha de entrada al edificio, asintió con la cabeza. El grupo se puso enfrente de Arquímedes, mientras el dragón alzó su cabeza y echó un enorme rugido.

Night: Bueno. Cinco ponis contra un descomunal dragón ¿Que posibilidades tenemos?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Rebeca ahí le llamó la atención.

Rebeca: ¡Ejem...!

Night: Esto...Cuatro ponis y una chica gato contra un descomunal dragón.

Mike: No queda más remedio. Debemos sacar la artillería pesada, sacando nuestros poderes máximos.

Dark: ¿Quieres decir empleando nuestras transformaciones más avanzadas?

Mike: Así es.

Darkwing sonriendo ante la respuesta, dijo.

Dark: ¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo.

Rebeca: Yo también. Hacía tiempo que no sacaba al máximo todo mi poder.

Mike: Entonces vamos allá.

Heart Fire: Por la igualdad.

El dragón alzó su puño y lo lanzó dispuesto a aplastarlos de una vez por todas. Pero ahí Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca gritaron.

Mike: ¡Modo Paladín Alidrake!

Dark: ¡Modo Salvaje!

Rebeca: ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Liberación Interior de la Rosa!

El ataque de Arquímedes fue detenido por la intensa luz producida por éstos, que lo cegó por completo. Cuando el dragón pudo por fin ver, vio que éstos tenían un aspecto distinto.

Mike tenía su armadura Dragon Bankai, pero del mismo color de su pelaje, pero conservando los detalles dorados. Su casco tenía forma de dragón con cuernos.

Darkwing tenía su armadura Lion Bankai que se había vuelto plateada con detalles rojos.

Rebeca tenía su armadura Bankai con varios símbolos de la familia Rouser en ella.

Sus armaduras resplandecían con intensa luz. Night Ray y Heart Fire miraban impresionados las nuevas armaduras de sus amigos.

Night: Carai. Es impresionante.

Heart Fire: El legendario Modo Paladín Alidrake de mi padre. Es increíble que lo pueda ver con mis propios ojos. Oí historias sobre ella, pero jamás pensé que lo vería algún día.

Comentaban ambos jóvenes, impresionados por las nuevas formas de sus amigos. Mike mirando a su hija, la guiño un ojo y rápidamente se pusieron para el combate. Mike empuñando la Lanza Galáctica, gritó.

Mike: ¡Platinun Galaxy Lance!

Nada más decir eso, la Lanza Galáctica se volvieron sus dos hojas de tono platino con detalles negros. Mike haciendo girar su arma con ambos cascos, dijo.

Mike: Bien. Hora de dar su merecido a ese malnacido.

Decía desafiante el alicornio, ahora empuñando su lanza hacia el dragón zombie. El dragón soltó un rugido lleno de ira y rabia contra éstos, al mismo tiempo que lanzó una intensa llamarada.

Todos se apartaron, salvo Mike donde con su arma haciéndola girar a toda velocidad hacia delante, detenía la llamarada. Los otros se lanzaron hacia el dragón zombie.

Dark: ¡Garras de León Máximo!

Gritaba Darkwing, haciendo surgir de las garras de su armadura, unas mucho más grandes y poderosas. Con ellas dio poderosos arañazos de gran envergadura contra la cara del dragón, que hizo detener su ataque contra Mike.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Corte Venenoso de la Rosa!

Rebeca alzó la Silver Tail cuando ella estaba por encima del dragón. La espada fue envuelto en una extraña energía roja con forma de rosas alrededor. Luego descendió a toda velocidad, realizando un poderoso tajo desde la cabeza hasta el estomago, haciendo que toda su parte frontal se partiera en dos.

Heart Fire: ¡Láser Llameante!

Night Ray: ¡Resplandor Mortal!

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra la parte abierta del dragó, causando enormes daños interno al dragón.

Mike: ¡Gran Dragón Celestial!

Gritó ahora el alicornio azul y éste quedó envuelto en una energía blanca que adoptaba forma de enorme dragón con alas doradas y bordes negros. Mike dentro del dragón, se abalanzó hacia Arquímedes y emulando éste los movimientos para que el dragón de energía los imitara, comenzó arreándole un poderoso puñetazo en la cara y otro al estomago, para luego terminar con otro directo en la cara, haciendo que Arquímedes fuera lanzado hacia un edificio donde se estrelló en él.

Arquímedes furioso, se levantó y lanzó un coletazo contra el dragón de Mike haciéndolo retroceder. Acto seguido lanzó una llamarada contra Mike y su dragón. Mike se cubrió con sus brazos y el dragón de energía hizo lo mismo para detener la llamarada del dragón.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Trampa de Espinas Venenosas!

Arquímedes fue rodeado por rosas de espinas afiladas que lo inmovilizaron. Aquellas rosas se iban a quemar por el fuego de alrededor, pero no a tiempo para impedir que Darkwing lanzara su siguiente ataque.

Dark: ¡Cometa León!

Darkwing quedó envuelta en una energía oscura plateada y voló a enorme velocidad hacia Arquímedes, placando contra el dragón y creando una enorme explosión de energía que mandó al suelo a gran distancia al dragón.

El grupo parecía tener todo bajo control, hasta que Arquímedes furioso se levantó y lanzando un gran rugido, les gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que os voy a destruir de una vez por todas!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, mientras las llamas de alrededor de forma inexplicable, iban siendo absorbidas por el dragón.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué está haciendo Arquímedes?

Rebeca: No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada.

El dragón terminó de absorber las llamas de alrededor, hasta estar este hinchado pese al agujero del estomago y pecho. Ahí el dragón gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡Sufrid mi ataque más devastador! ¡Gigallamarada del Armagedon!

El grupo se dio cuenta tarde de lo que planeaba Arquímedes. El dragón zombie lanzó una gigantesca llamarada de dimensiones colosales, directa hacia ellos.

Mike: Maldita sea. No podemos esquivarla. Solo podemos hacer una cosa ¡Rugido de Dragón!

Gritó Mike que dándose cuenta de que no había tiempo de esquivarlo, lanzó uno de sus más poderosos ataques. Desde la boca del dragón de energía blanca, lanzó un poderoso rayo color celeste. Ambos ataques chocaron con enorme violencia que hizo temblar el lugar. Mike hacía un esfuerzo enorme para mantener el rayo, pero aquello le hacía gastar mucha energía y por desgracia, Arquímedes no parecía que fuera a detenerse esta vez.

Dark: Aguanta, Mike.

Rebeca: Vamos a yudarte.

Heart Fire: No vamos a permitir que ese malnacido gane.

Night: Sí. A por todas.

Los cuatro se unieron a Mike para ayudarlo, sumando su energía a la de su amigo, para así aumentar la fuerza del rayo y lograr ganar terreno. Mike sonriendo, agradeció la ayuda.

Mike: Muchas gracias a todos. Me hacía verdadera falta.

Dark: Para eso estamos.

Rebeca: Desde luego.

Arquímedes veía como el rayo de los ponis iba ganando terreno.

Arquímedes: (Malditos ponis. No pienso permitir que me arruinéis los planes).

Desde la cola, el dragón absorbió más fuego de alrededor, aumentando la fuerza de la llamarada. Ahora era el ataque de Arquímedes que estaba ganando terreno.

Rebeca: Amigos. Tenemos problemas.

Heart Fire: El ataque de Arquímedes se ha hecho más fuerte.

Mike: Ya lo veo. No os rindáis.

Éstos aumentaron sus fuerza para potenciar el rayo y así detener el ataque de Arquímedes, pero solo momentáneamente. Éstos daban toda su energía para aguantar, pero Arquímedes no parecía que fuera a flaquear en ningún momento. Era cuestión de tiempo en que se quedaran sin energía y entonces serían calcinados por completo por el ataque del dragón zombie.

Heart Fire: No se cuanto aguantaré...

Decía la alicornio, sintiendo que las fuerzas la flaqueaban. Mike apoyando el casco en su hombro, la miró y la dijo a su hija.

Mike: No flaquees ahora, hija. Podemos hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Heart Fire se sintiera renovada y más motivada a seguir. El grupo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin darlo todo.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Equestria. Alguien inesperado apareció que alertó al grupo. Era nada menos que Black Horn en su forma unicornio. Los guardias se pusieron en guardia, mientras Celestia en forma autoritaria, le exigió respuestas.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres, Black Horn? ¿Acaso has venido a matar a Magma?

Le decía la princesa, poniéndose en guardia al igual que las mane y los dragones. Magma pensaba que Black Horn había venido para matarlo por su venganza, pero el unicornio negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Black Horn: No. No he venido a matar a Magma...Todavía. Vengo porque aquí tengo la solución para detener a los dragones de obsidiana de una vez por todas.

Dijo el unicornio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Ceniza: ¿Sabes cómo detener toda esta locura con esos dragones?

Preguntaba Ceniza sin poder creerse lo que decía el unicornio dragón.

Black Horn: Así es. Aproveché el caos reinante para entrar en el castillo y coger el libro de hechizos que tenía Arquímedes escondido. En el libro existe un contrahechizo para devolver a los dragones de obsidiana transformados a su forma original.

Decía el unicornio sacando el libro. El mismo donde venía el hechizo para la transformación en dragones de obsidiana.

Rainbow: Sí, claro ¿Y cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

Decía desafiante la pegaso azul, sin fiarse en absoluto de Black Horn al igual que los otros.

Discord: Si hace algo, lo sacudo.

Decía apareciendo de repente de la nada Discord, portando unos guantes de boxeo, listo para sacudir al unicornio dragón si hacía algo sospechoso.

Applejack: ¿Y tú de dónde sales, Discord? No te hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

Discord: Estuve desde mi silla, observando el espectáculo.

Respondía el señor del caos tranquilamente, quitándose de unos de sus cuernos y bebiendo zumo de ella como si nada. EL unicornio dragón molesto, respondió a la pregunta que le habían hecho antes.

Black Horn: Porque me enfurece el hecho de que esos malditos, tengan un poder que solo le pertenecen a mi raza. Además, ya descubrí que el ser a quien antes servía, fue en parte el responsable del exterminio de mi raza.

Respondía el unicornio, llevando con su magia el libro hacia Twilight. La unicornio ojeando el libro, le dio la razón.

Twilight: Es cierto. Aquí hay un hechizo para anular la transformación del hechizo de dragones obsidiana.

Applejack: Estupendo. Entonces léelo, azucarillo y así acabaremos con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

El grupo estaba optimista al saber que había forma de acabar con la pesadilla. Pese a ello, Twilight tenía una expresión seria y les dijo a todos.

Twilight: Hay un problema. Se requiere sacrificar un alma para hacerlo.

Ahora los ánimos del grupo decayeron.

Rarity: Espera ¿Quieres decir que alguien tiene que dar su vida para que el hechizo funcione?

Twilight: Así es.

Magma: En tal caso, yo lo haré.

Dijo el dragón quitando el libro a Twilight y mirando la página, comentó.

Magma: Yo tengo la mayor parte de culpa de que todo esto pasase. Así que seré yo quien de la vida necesaria para acabar con todo esto.

Ignea: Magma...

Ceniza: Magma.

Amber: Padre.

Comentaron éstos sin saber que decir. Pese a que tienen su historia con Magma, no les seducía la idea de que este sacrificara su vida para acabar con le hechizo. Pero Volcano tenía otra cosa en mente y enfadado, le gritó a su padre.

Volcano: ¿Quieres sacrificarte y abandonarnos de nuevo como lo hiciste antes con mamá y con nosotros? ¡Pues adelante, hazlo! ¡Si necesitas nuestra bendición, hazlo! ¡A diferencia de a ti, yo iré a luchar por nuestro reino!

Dijo el dragón, marchándose volando, siendo seguido por Amber.

Amber: ¡Hermano, espera!

Ambos hermanos se lanzaron al campo de batalla y nada más adoptar su forma guerrera, entre los dos comenzaron a golpear a todo dragón de obsidiana que se encontrasen. Los dos luchaban con fuerza y ferocidad, pero de los dos, Volcano era el que más peleaba. En su interior le invadía rabia como sentimientos contradictorios. En su mente venían los recuerdos de los buenos momentos juntos con su padre y madre, los roces que hubo entre ellos. El dragón no estaba furioso porque su padre se fuera a sacrificar por todo el mundo, sino que al hacerlo, no lo volverían a verle nunca más.

Volviendo a la nave, Magma se disponía a leer el hechizo.

Magma: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Ignea: Magma. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Le rogaba su exesposa. Pese a lo que hubo entre ambos en el pasado, no quería perder a su exmarido. Magma mirando con tristeza a Ignea, la respondió.

Magma: Tengo que hacerlo. Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado y tengo que pagar mis pecados.

Ceniza: Magma...

Flavia: Vaya...Que noble por su parte.

Todos no pudieron evitar sentir tristeza por Magma por el noble sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Antes de que Magma se pusiera a leer, volvieron Amber y Volcano para sorpresa de todos.

Magma: ¿Hijos?

Volcano: Padre. Yo leeré el hechizo. Tú prepárate para dar tu vida mientras yo leo el hechizo.

Magma: Hijo...Yo...

Pero antes de que terminase de hablar, Volcano lo abrazo con fuerza. Magma al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo, posiblemente siendo el último que le podría dar a su hijo. Amber se unió al abrazo para no perder oportunidad.

Los presentes miraban con tristeza la escena. Magma dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para salvar al mundo entero. Tras romper el abrazo, Volcano abrió el libro y comenzó a recitar el hechizo. Alrededor de Magma se formaba una energía oscura a modo de tornado y de ésta surgió una luz que se dirigió al cielo, abriendo una especie de vórtice.

Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que pasó después. De dicho vórtice, surgieron infinidad de espíritus de dragones de obsidiana.

Pinkie: ¿Qué son esos?

Preguntaba la pony rosa, mientras Fluttershy asustada, se escondió detrás de Rainbow. La princesa Luna viendo eso, respondió.

Luna: Son los espíritus de los antiguos dragones de obsidiana que murieron en el pasado.

Black Horn: Sí. Lo son.

Decía el unicornio con tono serio. Todos vieron como los espíritus se dirigían hacia el campo de batalla y lo que pasó después, fue más sorprendente.

Todos los dragones de obsidiana que entraban en contacto con los espíritus, se deshacía su forma transformada, devolviéndolos a su estado anterior como dragones comunes. Sobraba decir que ambos bandos estaban sorprendidos al presenciar eso.

Algunos dragones de obsidiana al ver eso, trataron de huir, pero aun así eran alcanzados por los espíritus y así deshacer sus formas transformadas.

El ejercito de dragones de obsidiana de Arquímedes se debilitó enormemente y gracias a ello, fueron derrotados con facilidad por las tropas aliadas.

Los espíritus llegaron hasta donde Mike y los otros seguían manteniendo el ataque de Arquímedes. Los espíritus atravesaron el cuerpo de Arquímedes como los fantasmas que son. A simple vista, no parecía haber cambios en Arquímedes, salvo que su tamaño se reducía un poco y su fuerza se debilitaba.

Arquímedes: (¿Qué pasa? Mi fuerza flaquea).

Pensaba Arquímedes para sí, que no comprendía como su fuerza era reducida de golpe y su ataque perdía potencia. Aquello fue la oportunidad para Mike y su grupo.

Mike: ¡AHORA!

Todos: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaron todos, dando un empuje final a su ataque, superando con creces al ataque de Arquímedes donde recibió todo el ataque.

Arquímedes: ¡NOOOOOOOO...!

Gritó Arquímedes, mientras era cubierto por el ataque de Mike y su grupo, siendo el dragón arrastrado por toda la ciudad, dejando un enorme surco.

El grupo respiró ya aliviado al ver que lo habían conseguido y lo celebraron.

Mike: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Rebeca: ¡SÍIII..!

Dark: ¡TOMA YA..!

Heart Fire: ¡Somos los mejores!

Night: ¡Por supuesto!

Todos los celebraron e incluso Darkwing y Rebeca se abrazaron la una a la otra, mientras Mike bailaba con su hija. Night Ray mirando el edificio por donde estaban, les llamó la atención.

Night: ¡Eh!. Alexandra no está.

Y efectivamente. Alexandra no estaba donde la habían dejado. Por lo visto la yegua se había ido.

Mike: ¿Dónde se habrá ido ella?

Dark: No lo sé, Mike, pero ahora mismo deberíamos ocuparnos de Arquímedes.

Mike: Tienes razón, Darkwing. Alexandra sabe cuidarse sola. Ahora vamos.

El grupo fue hacia donde había caído Arquímedes. El dragón zombie estaba en el suelo, tirado en el suelo enormemente herido y debilitado.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía el alicornio, sacando el líquido ámbar que Alexandra le había dado y luego se acercó al dragón. El dragón zombie miraba con odio a Mike, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse. El alicornio abrió la botella y dejó caer todo el contenido en el interior de la boca del dragón. Ahí el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a brillar, mientras su tamaño se reducía, quedando un Arquímedes normal sin rastro de dragón de obsidiana y ninguno de los agujeros presentes anteriormente en su cuerpo.

Arquímedes: Mal...Maldito...Mike...Bluer..Est...esta...Me la vas a...pagar...

Trataba de hablar el dragón. Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a su cara y le arreo un puñetazo, donde lo noqueó así.

Mike: Cierra el pico, miserable.

Los espíritus seguía deshaciendo las formas de obsidiana. Mientra Magma comenzó a flotar yendo hacia el vórtice. El dragón mirando a su familia y antiguos amigos, con pena les dijo.

Magma: Ignea...Hijos...Ceniza, viejo amigo...Ojala pudierais perdonarme por todo lo mal que he hecho.

Ignea con lágrimas en los ojos, le respondió.

Ignea: Te...Te perdono querido...

Ceniza: Cuídate, viejo amigo.

Amber: Padre...

Volcano: Adiós, padre...

Decían éstos con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que ocurría lo mismo en Mamga. El dragón mirando a Black Horn, le miró a éste, donde el unicornio le miró desafiante y le dijo.

Magma: Black Horn. Te pido perdón por lo de tu raza. Lamento todo lo que hice. Ahora soy consciente de mis errores cometidos contra tu raza.

Se disculpaba Magma con Black Horn. El unicornio mirando a otro lado, le respondió.

Black Horn: Sí. Lo que tú digas.

Todos los presentes miraban con lágrimas en los ojos por la partida de Magma al otro mundo. Magma finalmente se perdió en el vórtice, mientras los espíritus de los dragones de obsidiana volvían por donde vinieron, excepto uno que se plantó justo delante de la nave y adoptando forma de dragón de obsidiana fantasmal, les dijo a los presentes.

Dragón fantasma: Magma sacrifico su vida para emendar su error y liberó nuestros espíritus del tormento eterno en que vivíamos. No os preocupéis, nos aseguraremos de que Magma vaya a un lugar mejor.

Les decía el dragón, consolando al grupo ahora mejor al saber que Magma iría a un lugar mejor. Luego el dragón fantasma miró a Black Horn y le dijo a éste.

Dragón fantasma: Black Horn. Has honrado a tus ancestros...Ya era hora.

Dijo el dragón con cierto tono de sarcasmo en la última parte y ahí le dijo también al unicornio.

Dragón fantasma: Por eso te devolveremos tu verdadera forma.

Dijo el dragón fantasma, sorprendiendo a Black Horn, especialmente cuando un aura lo rodeo, devolviéndolo a su forma real. Black Horn miró incrédulo que ahora volvía a ser un dragón completo.

Black Horn: ¡No me lo puedo creer! He recuperado mi cuerpo. Ya no tengo parte pony. Es increíble.

Comentaba el dragón de obsidiana, sorprendido y feliz de volver a su antigua forma original.

Los espíritus volvieron al vórtice, dejando a todos los dragones hechizados sin su forma obsidiana. La batalla había terminado. La dictadura de Arquímedes había llegado por fin a su fin.

Twilight: Esto termino.

Spike: Por fin la guerra terminó. Arquímedes y los suyos han sido derrotados.

Ceniza: Sí, pero ¿A qué precio?

Comentaba Ceniza con cierta tristeza que para alcanzar la victoria, se tuviera que sacrificar Magma. Ignea y sus hijos eran los que peor se sentían al haber perdido a quien una vez amaron.

Tres días después de la batalla y que con ayuda del Imperio Celeste como Equestria y el reino grifo, se logró reconstruir parte del reino. Arquímedes y Furia como sus seguidores fueron encarcelados y los dos primeros iban a ser juzgados por sus crímenes.

En el juzgado de Draconem. Cientos de dragones, ponis, grifos y celestes, estaban asistiendo al juicio de Arquímedes y Furia. Los hijos de Arquímedes y Furia fueron confiados a Ceniza y su familia donde todos éstos también asistían al juicio. Mike y su patrulla como las princesas y las mane, asistían también a dicho evento. Mike estaba sentado al lado de los hijos de Arquímedes, donde dichos jóvenes no miraban muy animados la escena, sobre el hecho de que sus padres eran juzgados por sus crímenes.

Neptuno: Parece que por fin Arquímedes y Furia van a ser juzgados.

Urano: Sí. Se lo merecen esos bastardos. Ojala les condenen a la perpetua.

Decía enfadado el dragón verde, hasta que Minerva le dio un codazo y llamándole la atención, le dijo molesta.

Minerva: Urano, cállate. No delante de ellos.

Decía Minerva, señalando que no muy lejos de donde estaban sentados, estaban Jeron y Lyna. Urano al darse cuenta de ello, se sintió avergonzado por su actitud y se disculpó.

Urano: Perdón.

Jeron y Lyna no estaban con muchos ánimos.

Jeron: Van a ser declarados culpables ¿Verdad?

Lyna: Y muy probablemente vayan a ser ejecutados por traición ¿Cierto?

Comentaban los jóvenes con tono de tristeza, al presentir el destino final de sus padre. Mike y los otros no sabían que decir.

Mike: Pues ¿Cómo decirlo?

Holy: La verdad...

Dark Cloud: La verdad es que posiblemente vayan los dos a la hor...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Alzó la voz Darkwing molesta, haciendo callar a su fénix, pero aun así la cosa no cambio. Los dos dragoncillos con enorme tristeza, comentaron.

Jeron: Sí...Sabemos que nuestros padres han hecho muchas cosas malas...

Lyna: Y que merecen ser castigados, pero...Si ellos son...son...Ejecutados...No creo que lo podamos soportar...

El grupo miró con tristeza a los dos niños. Ambos no tenían culpa de que sus padres fuesen unos seres tan malvados, pero por desgracia no podían hacer nada. Teniendo en cuenta el largo historial de crímenes y complots realizados por ambos dragones adultos, sin duda les esperaría la pena de muerte. El juez, un dragón blanco de gran edad, estaba dictando sentencia.

Juez: Bien. Tras conspiraciones, asesinatos, robo, extorsión, amenazas y tras pruebas aportadas previamente por el emperador Mike Bluer sobre la verdadera causa de la guerra pony dragón de hace más de 2.000 años. Solo puedo sentenciar una única cosa.

El juez alzó el martilló y tras golpear contra la mesa, dio sentencia.

Juez: La pena de muerte.

Nada mas oír eso, los dos niños se derrumbaron. Mike no podía hacer nada, pero se le ocurrió una idea y levantándose de su asiento, le llamó la atención al juez.

Mike: Perdone, señor juez ¿Puedo decir algo?

Juez: ¿De qué se trata, emperador?

El alicornio bajó volando hasta ponerse enfrente del juez y ahí le dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Como alternativa a la pena de muerte ¿Se me permitiría elegir un castigo más adecuado para los crímenes realizados por Arquímedes y Furia?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Aquello dejó un tanto confundido al juez, pero al final le respondió.

Juez: Bueno. No sé le puede negarse nada, a quien éste y su grupo lograron liberar al reino de Draconem de la tiranía de Arquímedes. Dígame, emperador ¿Cuál cree usted que es un castigo adecuado para ellos?

Preguntaba ahora el juez esto último. Mike no dijo nada, El alicornio se puso a su brazalete y se comunicó con Phalax.

Mike: ¿Phalax? ¿Puedes enviarme mi antiguo Modificador ADN?

Phalax: Por supuesto, emperador.

Delante del alicornio se tele transportó el antiguo invento de Mike para convertir unas especies en otras.

Con el invento en su casco, se acercó a ambos dragones, donde éstos miraban con odio al alicornio. El alicornio pulsó unos botones de su Modificador ADN y del aparato surgieron dos cables robóticos con pinzas que se engancharon en Arquímedes y Furia que miraban extrañados eso. Mike con tono serio y autoritario, les dijo a ambos a modo de reproche.

Mike: Arquímedes y Furia. Vosotros no sois más que unos malditos racistas que odiáis a todo lo que no sea un dragón como vosotros, en especial a los ponis. Pues bien. Os daré motivos para que odiéis a los ponis como nunca lo habéis hecho en vuestra vida.

Nadie comprendía a lo que se refería Mike, salvo la Patrulla Harmony que conocían la naturaleza el Modificador ADN. Mike hizo girar una rueda giratoria del invento, buscando algo y cuando lo encontró, lo pulsó. Los cuerpos de ambos dragones comenzaron a brillar y cuando la luz desapareció, todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo que había pasado.

Arquímedes: ¿Pero qué?

Furia: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaban ambos sin comprender que pasaba, hasta que notaron que el alicornio era casi de su misma altura. Arquímedes y Furia se miraron al uno al otro y se horrorizaron por completo ante lo que vieron. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que ambos eran nada menos que lo que más odiaban por encima de todo. Unos ponis.

Ambos: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritaron ambos al darse cuenta de que ahora los dos ya no eran dragones, sino ponis. Con el color del pelaje y la crin como en sus formas de dragones y sin cutie mark. Mike mirando al juez y al jurado, les comentó a éstos.

Mike: Esos dos odiaban a los ponis y por eso hicieron todas aquellas maldades. En mi opinión, convertirlos en ponis comunes era un castigo adecuado mejor que la pena de muerte. Ahora los dos son completamente inofensivos y morirán en unas décadas.

Les explicaba este al juez jurado. Éstos tras deliberar por un momento entre ellos, miraron al alicornio y asintieron.

Juez: Nos parece bien, emperador Mike Bluer. Que ambos sean llevados a prisión donde pasarán el resto de sus vidas allí.

Ordenaba el juez y unos guardias se llevaron encadenados a Arquímedes y a Furia. El primero miró furioso a Mike donde ahí le gritaba.

Arquímedes: ¡Maldito seas tú y tu gente, Mike Bluer! ¡Juro que me la pagaras por arruinarme los planes! ¡Juro que me vengaré por esto, aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Lo juro, maldito pony!

Amenazaba el dragón Mike, mientras el alicornio se mantenía indiferente a las amenazas del exdragón. Luego el alicornio se acercó a los hijos de la pareja y les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Bueno. Aunque no pude evitar que fuesen condenados a prisión, al menos pude salvar sus vidas por vosotros.

Les decía el alicornio a modo de consuelo a ambos dragoncillos. Aunque éstos eran conscientes que la vida de un pony era mucho más corta que un dragón, al menos podrían seguir viéndolos por un tiempo. Los dos pequeños agradecieron la ayuda del pony.

Jeros: Muchas gracias, señor Mike.

Lyna: Sí. Muchas gracias. Al menos podemos seguir viéndolos por un tiempo.

Decían éstos con una sonrisa pequeña, pero al menos contentos de que sus padres no iban a ser ejecutados. Mike mirando a Amber y Volcano, les comentó a éstos.

Mike: Amber. Volcano. Independientemente de quien sea el nuevo rey, espero que nos hagáis caso en lo que os pedimos eliminar eso sobre los marcados. Y también que nos deis la promesa de que a los hijos de Arquímedes no les ocurrirá nada malo.

Volcano: Tranquilo, Mike. Tienes nuestra palabra.

Amber: Haremos lo que está en nuestras garras para cambiar las cosas en nuestro reino.

Respondieron ambos dragones sonriendo. Cosa que al grupo le agradó oír.

Sky: Bien hecho, Mike.

Medic: Has hecho lo correcto.

Vulcan: Sí. Aunque esos desgraciados se merecían lo peor, no me agrada la idea de que esos niños se queden huérfanos.

Comentaba el grupo, felicitando al alicornio por su buena acción. Mike sonriendo, les respondió.

Mike: Como dijo Vulcan, esos dos malditos se merecían lo peor. Pero no me agradaba la idea de que los niños tuvieran que perder a sus padres ni que éstos tuvieran que sufrir las consecuencias de las malas acciones de sus progenitores.

Explicaba Mike. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Mike. Flavia tuvo algunos recelos por la decisión de Mike, ya que recordaba como en el pasado Furia intento asesinar a su hija Minerva, pero mirando a los hijos de Arquímedes y Furia, no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Convertidos en ponis. Mike, lo admito. Eso si que ha sido insuperable.

La decía la pegaso cían al alicornio, riéndose sin parar en el aire. Mike sonrió también.

Dark Cloud: Bueno. Ya está bien de hablar. Y ahora a celebrar que la dictadura de Arquímedes ha terminado y ahora Draconem está libre.

Decía el fénix, estando el ave subido en la grupa de Darkwing. Pinkie Pie toda emocionada, le dio la razón.

Pinkie: ¡SÍIII...! ¡Fiesta...!

Dijo la pony rosa, sacando de la nada su cañón de fiestas y disparar confeti por él.

Ceniza: ¿De dónde ha sacado el cañón la pony rosa esa?

Preguntaba extrañado el dragón al igual que su esposa, al ver que la pony había sacado aquel misterioso cañón. Sus hijos sonriendo alegremente, les respondieron a sus padres.

Minerva: Créeme, padre. Es mejor no saberlo.

Urano: Si algo hemos sabido de esa pony rosa, es que ella se pasa por encima cualquier sentido lógico.

Neptuno: Así que ni os esforcéis en entenderlo, papá y mamá.

Por la noche, por la ciudad ya reconstruida gracias a los robots de construcción cedidos por el Imperio Celeste, se celebró una gran fiesta donde ponis y dragones se divertían por igual. Después de luchar codo con codo contra el malvado Arquímedes y sus seguidores, muchas rencillas anteriores quedaron atrás. Aun quedaban algunas desconfianzas entre ambas razas, pero no tanto como antes. La fiesta incluía grifos del reino de Zoren y ponis celestes. La fiesta se extendía por las calles de la ciudad.

Mike y sus amigos se divertían en la fiesta, bailando o cantando por las calles. Heart Fire realizaba algunos de sus danzas y bailes, dondel se la unieron Darkwing, Rebeca y Lily. La patrulla se divertía cada uno a su manera, incluso el Escuadrón Delta estaba con ellos y curiosamente Minerva charlaba alegremente con Piro Fire, así hasta que Golden Heart la invitó a esta a bailar.

Neptuno y Urano charlaban con Light y Nightmare, pidiendo algunos consejos para manejar sus nuevos poderes divinos.

Lyndon pasaba tranquilamente entre la gente y de vez en cuando, mangaba alguna cartera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Las mane se divertían cada una por su lado. Las princesas Celestia y Luna charlaban tranquilamente con Amber y Volcano y tratar de llegar a algunas negociaciones entre ponis y dragones como para fomentar la paz.

Ignea miraba el cielo, viendo en él la imagen de su antiguo marido que ahora mismo estará en un lugar mejor. Una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero trató de animarse para que su tristeza no afectase a los demás.

Mike estaba tranquilamente bailando junto con Holy y Golden Tail, hasta que en ese momento su brazalete se iluminó. El alicornio se puso en contacto donde delante de él salía una pantalla con un mensaje de texto. El alicornio miraba con atención dicho texto y al principio se sorprendió de lo que había leído, pero luego sonrió.

Mike: Con que se trataba de eso. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Holy: ¿De qué se trata, Mike?

Golden Tail: (¿Qué pone ahí, Mike?).

Preguntaban la fénix y el zorro. Mike mirando a éstos con una sonrisa, les respondió.

Mike: Luego os lo explicó. Ahora sigamos divirtiéndonos.

Decía el alicornio, dispuesto a seguir con la diversión, hasta que Cadence apareció y se les acerco para saludar al alicornio.

Cadence: Hola, Mike.

Mike: Hola, Cadence ¿Divirtiéndote en la fiesta?

Cadence: Sí, Mike. Pero quería preguntarte algo ¿Por un casual has visto a mi cuñada?

Mike paró de bailar y la respondió.

Mike: ¿A Twilight? Pues no. No la he visto.

Cadence: Mi marido fue a buscarla, pero no ha vuelto todavía y estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Le decía la princesa del amor con tono de preocupación. Mike tratando de calmarla, la dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: Tranquila, Cadence. Si quieres, iremos a buscar a ambos para que te sientas mas tranquila.

Cadence: Gracias, Mike.

Pero justo en ese momento, una luz surgió de lo alto de un edifico, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Black: ¿Qué es eso?

Camaleón: Ni idea.

Holy: Mike.

Mike: Lo veo. Vamos.

Mike junto con Holy y Golden Tail adoptando su forma espada, salio volando. Heart Fire y Night Ray lo siguieron también volando.

Heart: Padre, espera.

Night: Vamos contigo.

Los tres jóvenes junto con sus fénix, fueron volando hasta llegar a lo alto de dicho edificio. La capitana Jill de la orden del Ojo Negro, vio a éstos y decidió seguirlos para ver que pasaba. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de lo que acaban de ver.

Mike: ¿Pero qué...?

Armor: ¿Cua...cuándo...Decidiste traicionar... a los tuyos...?

Se oía la voz débil de Shining Armor, que estaba tendido en el suelo, atado con cadenas mágicas negras que le impedían moverse. Nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento. Algo completamente inesperado.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Lyndon: Y ahí es cuando ocurrió todo. Supongo que no hace falta que te cuenta nada, ya que estuviste ahí para presenciarlo todo.

La decía con tono serio el grifo. La grifo dándole la razón, le respondió.

Jill: Así es. Los problemas que ocurrieron después de ese día, cuando apenas nos recuperamos.

La grifo soltó un suspiro y le dijo al grifo.

Jill: Bien. Puedes marcharte. Ya me has contado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La dijo el grifo. Lyndon se sorprendió al oír decir a la grifo que le dejaba marchar.

Lyndon: ¿En serio?

Jill: Sí. Ya no te necesito más. Y estoy segura que tus amigos te echaran en falta. Ahora puedes marcharte.

Lyndon: Bien. En ese caso.

El grifo se levantó de su asiento y tras guardar el libro en su bolsa, se despidió de ésta.

Lyndon: Ha sido un placer conocerte, preciosa. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos algún día, mi hermosa dama.

Se despedía el grifo, cogiendo de la garra a Jill y besándola en ella para luego marcharse. Jill respirando profundamente, salió por la puerta y tras caminar por el largo pasillo donde trajeron al grifo al inicio de la historia, salió al exterior. Parecía de noche, ya que no había rayos del sol. Pero si uno miraba hacia arriba, podía verse que en realidad, eran nubes negras y oscuras que tapaban cualquier luz del sol que pudiera haber. Un soldado grifo de la orden del Ojo Negro, se acercó a la grifo y tras hacerla un saludo militar, la dijo.

Soldado: Mi comandante ¿Qué hacemos?

Preguntaba el soldado. La grifo sin mirarle, le respondió.

Jill: Que preparen a las tropas. Presiento que se nos avecinara una buena si el alicornio y su grupo no logran acabar con el mal que nos está asolando ahora mismo.

El soldado asintiendo y volviendo a hacer un saludo militar, se marchó. Jill miraba el cielo oscuro llena de nubes negras. Aunque aparentaba tranquila, en el fondo estaba preocupada. Preocupada de lo que podía pasara ahora.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: A partir de aquí Lyndon dejará de hacer de narrador al principio y final de cada capítulo (y presiento que más de uno lo va a celebrar, no se por qué creo yo eso).**

 **Otra cosa también quiero decir. A partir de ahora subiré otro fanfic que se titulara "AGENTE CÓDIGO: ALEXANDRA. Archivos secretos. Donde Alexandra es la protagonista. En ella se explicara lo que estuvo haciendo ella durante el fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad" a modo de historia paralela. Tengo casi todos los capítulos ya preparados de antemano y son capítulos cortos, por lo que no me llevó demasiado tiempo hacerlos todos. Así que podré subirlos casi diariamente.**


	73. Cap 71 El Señor de la Destrucción

**Capítulo 71**

 **El Señor de la Destrucción**

En la ciudad de Draconem, todo era un caos. Habían tropas tanto celestes como equestrues, grifos y dragones movilizando todo, poniendo a salvo a los civiles. Los civiles tenían una expresión de miedo y preocupación como si el fin del mundo hubiese llegando. En el cielo podían ver que estaba cubierto de grandes nubes negras que impedían que pasaran las luces del sol.

En la MB, estaban casi todo el grupo reunido, discutiendo lo que había pasado. Solo faltaban Twilight, Shining Armor, Mike, Heart Fire y Night Ray.

Luna: No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Comentaba la princesa de la noche con una gran preocupación en su voz. Celestia no decía nada. Tenía su mirada gacha como si una gran pena la dominara.

White: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo ha pasado esto exactamente?

Preguntaba el unicornio que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Fox: Ni yo. No logro comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

Gizmo hacía unos sonidos como si emulase tristeza.

Camaleón: Estábamos todos celebrando y de repente ocurre esto. Ay, madre...

Rainbow: Ya basta de hablar. Lo que queremos saber es ¿Qué le ha pasado a Twilight?

Fluttershy: No supimos que la pasó exactamente antes de...de...

La pegaso era incapaz de decir palabra, ya que el miedo la invadió por completo.

Discord: ¿Os referís cuando ella se convirtió en aquella cosa? Ni idea.

Respondía con total tranquilidad el señor del caos.

Ceniza: No me lo puedo creer...La leyenda era cierta...

Minerva: Es increíble. Leí muchas leyendas sobre ello, pero jamás pensé que fuese real.

Neptuno: Nada de esto tiene sentido ¿Cómo es posible que fuera precisamente Twilight que... ?

Comentaban los dragones con gran pesar en sus voces. Spike estaba sentado en el suelo con una gran depresión, mientras Lily trataba de animarlo. El dragón violeta parecía bastante deprimido, como si hubiese sufrido una gran perdida.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo sigue Shining Armor?

Preguntaba el espadachín con tono serio, estando éste apoyado en una barandilla que había en el puente. Medic ahí le contestó.

Medic: Está bien. Por fortuna no está grave. Cadence está con él, cuidándolo, esperando a que despierte.

Y efectivamente. En la sala médica estaba la princesa Cadence con expresión triste, sentada al lado de una cama donde en ella estaba su marido Shining Armor. El unicornio estaba dormido bajo las sábanas, con varios equipos médicos conectados a él y una mascarilla respiratoria. La princesa estaba sumida en una gran tristeza al ver a su marido en ese estado.

Volviendo al puente, el grupo seguían comentando sobre lo ocurrido últimamente.

Rarity: ¿Alguien ha visto a Mike, Heart Fire y Night Ray?

Preguntaba la pony modista. Ahí nadie supo que responder.

Vulcan: Ni idea. Nadie ha visto al jefe ni a los otros en un buen rato.

Respondía el robot artillero. Darkwing ahí comentó.

Dark: Me temo que ellos tendrán los ánimos por lo suelos, debido a lo ocurrido.

Rebeca: Sí. En especial Night Ray. Él debe sentirse especialmente culpable por lo que ocurrió.

Completaba Rebeca. Ahí Fluttershy comentó con tono de lastima.

Fluttershy: Oh. Pobre Night Ray. Pero aquello no fue culpa suya. Vosotros lo confirmasteis.

Anivia: Así es. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de Night Ray. Él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sherrys: Pero aun así, no impidió que aquello ocurriese.

Completaba el gato tranquilamente. Anivia mirando feo al gato, le dijo.

Anivia: Tú como siempre, animando ¿No?

Sherrys: Pse. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

En ese momento, Lyndon que estuvo en silencio por largo rato, se dirigió al grupo y les dijo a éstos.

Lyndon: Chicos, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Aquello captó la atención del grupo, que no comprendían lo que querían decirles el grifo.

Sky: ¿Qué pasa, Lyndon?

Red: ¿Por qué te quieres marcharte ahora?

Lyndon: Es por mi hermano Eric. Presiento que está en peligro con todo esto del fin del mundo y eso. Tengo que ir a buscarlo en Kingsport y asegurarme de que esté bien. El está en la prisión de "El Fin de La Esperanza".

Al oír el nombre, Ceniza comentó.

Ceniza: Espera ¿Has dicho de la prisión El Fin de la Esperanza? Yo acabo de leer en unos documentos en el antiguo despacho de Arquímedes, que todos los prisioneros de dicha prisión fueron trasladados a una cárcel de la ciudad hace poco. Mucho antes de que comenzara la batalla

Aquello captó la atención del grifo, donde éste sorprendido, preguntó.

Lyndon: ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

Ceniza: Sí. Y precisamente el nombre de un grifo llamado Eric, figura entre la lista de prisioneros.

Respondía Ceniza. Aquello extraño al grupo.

Fox: Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué iban a trasladar prisioneros grifos a la ciudad de Draconem en pleno conflicto?

Preguntaba la arquera. Nadie sabía que decir, salvo Lyndon donde ahí dijo.

Lyndon: No me importa. Voy a verle ahora mismo.

Decía con decisión el grifo. La patrulla ahí le dijeron a Lyndon.

Red: Muy bien, Lyndon, pero iremos contigo.

Black: Ni modo que te dejaremos solo, con los tiempos que corren ahora.

Lyndon: Gracias. La verdad es que os lo agradezco. No creo que mi hermano esté muy contento de verme, pero tengo que ir a buscarlo. Por eso os agradecería que vinierais conmigo para echarme una garra.

Ocelot: Cuenta con nosotros, amigo.

Le decía Ocelot, apoyando su casco en el hombro del grifo y dedicándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Lyndon se sintiera algo mejor.

Red: Bien. Aun queda tiempo y podemos dedicarnos a buscar al hermano de Lyndon.

Decía Red Fire. Ahí los demás les desearon suerte.

Applejack: Tened cuidado, amigos.

Rainbow: Si os topáis con algún malo, le pateáis, pero bien.

Fluttershy: Espero que no os hagáis daño.

Rarity: Cuidado, queridos.

Pinkie: Si liberan al hermano de Lyndon, haré una súper fiesta de liberación y reunión de hermanos.

La patrulla agradeció las palabras por parte de sus amigos. White Shield mirando a Darkwing y Rebeca, las preguntó a éstas.

White: Chicas ¿Os venís?

Ambas chicas negando con la cabeza, respondieron.

Dark: Ahora mismo no.

Rebeca: Vamos a buscar a Mike, Heart Fire y Night Ray. Si la Lanza de Orion con sus sensores logran encontrar lo que buscamos, necesitaremos que ellos estén con nosotros.

Camaleón: Lógico. Si estamos separados y no sabemos donde estamos todos, será como busca una aguja en un pajar.

Comentaba Camaleón, disfrazado de aguja y escondiéndose en la larga crin de Eye Fox.

Más tarde, en la prisión de Draconen, Lyndon junto con la patrulla, llegaron a la entrada y una vez dentro vieron a un guardia que curiosamente era un grifo. Cosa extraña tratándose de una prisión hecha por dragones. Y un largo pasillo con múltiples celdas cerradas. Lyndon pidiendo a la patrulla que esperase, les dijo a éstos.

Lyndon: Dejadme hablar a mí. Esto será rápido.

Les pedía el grifo a sus amigos. éstos asintieron.

Ocelot: Ten cuidado, amigo.

Lyndon: Lo tendré.

El grifo se acercó al guardia. Dicho guardia mirando al grifo, sonrió malignamente a la vez que le preguntó.

Guardia: ¿Vienes a buscar a tu hermano, Lyndon?

Lyndon: ¿Qué?

Lyndon se sorprendió al ver que el guardia de algún modo, le reconoció y que sabía lo que buscaba. Ahí Red Fire le advirtió.

Red: ¡Cuidado, Lyndon! ¡Ese tipo no es un guardia!

Advertía Red Fire, poniéndose en guardia al igual que el resto. Lyndon desplegando sus alas, retrocedió para evitar un golpe de espada por parte del guardia, mientras este último le dijo.

Guardia: ¡El Gremio de Ladrones siempre encuentra a sus objetivos, Lyndon! ¡No importa donde se escondan!

En ese momento, las celdas se abrieron de golpe y de todas ellas salieron múltiples grifos vestidos como los ladrones, como los que la patrulla se enfrentaron aquel día que conocieron a Lyndon.

Guardia: ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Nigel, Lyndon! ¡Con tu sangre! ¡Matadlo!

Ordenaba el falso guardia, mientras los demás ladrones iban a por Lyndon para matarlo. Pero la patrulla no estando dispuesto a dejar que lastimen a su compañero, se interpusieron en su camino.

Sky: ¡Atrás! Este canalla es amigo nuestro.

Decía el paladín, empuñando escudo y espada, bloqueando el ataque de uno de los ladrones, para luego realizar un tajo y acabar con él. La patrulla comenzó a pelear contra los ladrones, donde éstos no eran un reto para el grupo y lograron acabar con todos ellos. Lyndon incrédulo ante lo que había pasado, exclamó.

Lyndon: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El Gremio de Ladrones ha llegado hasta aquí!

Decía Lyndon, sorprendido al ver que el Gremio de Ladrones había llegado a la prisión.

Sky: Lyndon. Si sabían que ibas a venir, seguramente tu hermano tiene que estar en la parte más profunda de la prisión.

Le decía el paladín. Lyndon dándole la razón, dijo.

Lyndon: Entonces no perdamos tiempo. No quiero que mi hermano sufra por culpa de mis errores con el Gremio de Ladrones.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron corriendo rumbo a la parte más profunda de la prisión. Durante el camino, se cruzaban múltiples miembros del gremio, obligando a la patrulla a luchar. De todos ellos, Lyndon era el que más empeño ponía, ya que ahora mismo su máxima preocupación era encontrar a su hermano Eric. Y pobre del que se le cruzase en su camino, ya que era rápidamente abatido por las flechas del grifo.

Tras pasar por varios pasillos y varias luchas, donde el grupo podía ocuparse sin problemas, llegaron por fin a la parte más profunda de la prisión, donde los esperaban un enorme ejercito de miembros del gremio (Pero ¿De dónde salen tantos miembros? ¿Es que tienen un ejercito de clones o qué? Ya que hay mogollón de ellos en dicha prisión). Lyndon no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre su hermano y él.

Lyndon: ¡Apartaos, idiotas! ¡No voy a permitir que os interpongáis entre mi hermano y yo!

Gritaba el grifo, disparando una flecha perforante cedida por Eye Fox, que atravesó a varios ladrones, matando a todos ellos. La patrulla no tuvo problemas para acabar con los ladrones. El error de dichos ladrones fue pensar que Lyndon vendría solo o poco acompañado. Y aquello los costó caro. Lyndon enormemente preocupado por su hermano, entró por la celda donde estaría él, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Lyndon: ¡ERIIIC...!

Gritó el grifo al ver a su hermano, un grifo de plumaje gris con la parte de los ojos verdes y la cabeza blanca. Dicho grifo estaba en el suelo, muerto. Lyndon sintiéndose que todo el mundo se le hundía a su alrededor, se sentó al lado de su hermano, cogiendo de la garra a su hermano muerto, mientras le decía.

Lyndon: No...Hermano...No puede ser verdad...

De los ojos del grifo le salían varias lágrimas, donde éstas caían encima del rostro de su hermano muerto. La patrulla observaba en silencio la escena, sintiendo una gran lastima por el grifo ante la perdida de su hermano. Nadie sabía que decir ahora mismo.

Lyndon: Mi hermano me dijo que no me metiera en el Gremio de los Ladrones, que no era seguro...Pero yo no le hice caso...Y ahora él ha pagado las consecuencias...

Decía el grifo entre lágrimas. Tanto tiempo reuniendo el oro necesario para liberar a su hermano de la prisión, se había venido todo abajo al verle muerto. Blue Sky pese a que al principio no le agradaba el grifo ladrón, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Lyndon y le dijo.

Sky: Lo siento, Lyndon. No tiene que ser fácil para ti.

El grifo no dijo nada. Lyndon seguía agarrado firmemente a la garra de su hermano muerto. Gizmo que flotaba cerca del grupo, vio algo y se acercó para verlo mejor. Ahí vio que era una especie de daga de funda roja. El drom comenzó a pitar para llamar la atención del grupo.

Black: ¡Eh! ¿Qué es esa daga?

Preguntaba la bat pony. Lyndon miraba la daga como si le sonara de algo, dijo.

Lyndon: No lo sé, pero me resulta familiar.

Camaleón: Mejor nos los llevamos con nosotros, quizás podamos averiguar algo si investigamos.

Comentaba el robot changeling, disfrazado de detective. El grupo estaba de acuerdo. Lyndon ahí dijo.

Lyndon: No puedo dejar a mi hermano aquí. Si no os importa, quiero llevarlo conmigo. Quiero que tenga un entierro digno.

Decía el grifo con actitud seria, no queriendo que su hermano muerto se pudriera en una prisión. El grupo no le objetaron nada.

Red: Muy bien, Lyndon. Lo haremos.

Y todos se marcharon de allí, llevando consigo tanto al hermano muerto de Lyndon para darle un entierro digno, y la misteriosa Daga que encontraron en la mazmorra.

En otro lugar, en un campo de flores, iba caminando Night Ray. El unicornio caminaba cabizbajo y completamente desanimado. Su fénix Terrax, estaba sobre su grupa, pero no le decía nada. El fénix no sabía que hacer. Su amigo estaba enormemente desanimado, pero no sabía que decirle para animarlo.

Night: No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado.

Decía por fin el unicornio, rompiendo el deprimente silencio. En su voz se notaba culpabilidad por así decirlo.

Terrax: Night. Aquello no fue culpa tuya. Lo que ocurrió...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase el fénix, porque el unicornio volteó la cara y molesto, dijo.

Night: ¡Claro que fue culpa mía! Lo que pasó a Twilight, lo que nos quitaron, que esa yegua loca tenga ahora los medios para conseguir lo que sea que pretenda conseguir. Todo eso fue por mi culpa. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría ido a ese maldito lugar.

Terrax: Night Ray. Sé lo que te sientes, pero ni tú ni nadie pudo prever que iba a ocurrir eso. No te atormentes más, no te hace bien eso.

Trataba de animar el fénix. En ese momento, aparecieron Heart Fire y Pyro.

Heart Fire: Night Ray ¿Podemos hablar?

Le preguntaba la alicornio con tono serio.

Night: Eh...Sí, Heart Fire ¿Qué quieres?

Heart Fire: Bueno. Sabes lo que ha pasado ya que has estado ahí. En ese momento en aquel edificio.

Night: Como para olvidarlo.

Respondía el unicornio con los ánimos muy bajos. Heart Fire con tono serio, le dijo a Night Ray.

Heart Fire: Como también ya sabes, vine del futuro para salvar a mi padre de morir, para así evitar el cataclismo que surgirá en el futuro.

Night: Lo sé.

Heart Fire: Y por esa razón solo puedo hacer una cosa ahora.

La alicornio sacó su Stellar Blade y apuntando con ella al unicornio, le dijo.

Heart Fire: Por esa razón debo acabar con quien le quitaría la vida a mi padre en el futuro...Tú, Night Ray.

Dijo de repente la alicornio con mirada seria y decidida, sorprendiendo a Night Ray, aunque en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería la alicornio. A lo que había ocurrido en aquel día después de la fiesta por la liberación de Draconem. En ese momento, los recuerdos volvieron.

 **Flashback**

En lo alto de aquella torre. Mike, Heart Fire y Night Ray junto con sus respectivos fénix, se sorprendieron de lo que estaban viendo.

Veían a Twilight levitando en el aire, en el centro de un extraño pentagrama para hechizos pintando en el suelo con sangre. También veían a un especie de sacerdote dragón de la orden de Lunarian, cosa que se notaba por su traje blanco y símbolos de la diosa. Dicho dragón relataba en un idiomas desconocido sin apartar la vista de Twilight, al mismo tiempo que de una garra surgía unas cadenas mágicas oscuras que inmovilizaban a Shining Armor en el suelo, impidiendo mover al unicornio.

Armor: ¿Cu...Cuándo decidiste traicionar a los tuyos...?

Preguntaba el unicornio al misterioso dragón sacerdote. El dragón apartando la vista de Twilight donde ella quedaba envuelta en un aura oscura, le respondió.

Dragón: Yo siempre he servido a mi amo. El verdadero señor de este mundo. Al gran Bahamet. El señor de la destrucción.

Dijo el dragón, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Mike: ¿Bahamet?

Night: ¿El de las leyendas?

Heart Fire: Pero ¿Qué pinta Twilight en todo esto?

Preguntaban éstos sin comprender lo que pasaba exactamente. El dragón al notar la presencia de los jóvenes, les respondió.

Dragón: Muy simple. Según las leyendas, el dragón Bahamet se reencarnaría de nuevo en una nueva vida. Y la afortunada de ello es nada menos que esta unicornio, al que la llamáis Twilight.

La sorpresa del grupo fue aun mayor. Conocían la historia gracias a que se lo habían contado Minerva, pero que fuera precisamente Twilight la reencarnación de dicho dragón, no se lo esperaban en absoluto.

Armor: Maldito. Y de ser así ¿Por qué quieres traer a ese monstruo a este mundo?

Preguntaba el unicornio, tratando de zafarse de las cadenas, pero sin éxito alguno. Al final Mike sacó la Golden Tail y de un tajo, cortó las cadenas, liberando al unicornio donde ahí se lo agradeció.

Armor: Gracias, Mike.

Mike: De nada.

El dragón ante la pregunta del unicornio, le contestó.

Dragón: Mi señor me eligió como su heraldo. A través de los sueños, me hablaba y me dio un propósito. Una razón. Una razón para traer el verdadero orden a este mundo y muy pronto mi señor renacerá. Y traerá consigo la destrucción absoluta de este mundo, para luego recrearlo como uno nuevo y mejor.

El grupo al escuchar eso, no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, así que sacaron sus armas, listos para detenerlo.

Mike: No te lo permitiremos.

Armor: Y ahora libera a mi hermana.

Night: Sino lo vas a lamentar.

El grupo iba a iniciar su ataque, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

¿?: ¡No tan rápido!

Mike, Heart Fire y Night Ray se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar aquella voz femenina. Una voz que éstos recordaban perfectamente, ya que lo oyeron hace bastante tiempo atrás.

De detrás de una edificación de la parte superior de la torre, salio una yegua. Aunque no una yegua cualquiera. Era la misma yegua oscura, que en el pasado intentó asesinar a las princesas después de la boda real de Twilight y la responsable de enviar a Mike, Darkwing y a Night Ray al otro mundo. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al volver a verla.

Mike: ¿Tú?

Night: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Dijeron lo dos jóvenes, no demasiado contentos de ver a la yegua. Ésta riéndose perversamente, respondió.

Yegua misteriosa: Muy simple. Vengo a ayudar a mi socio a resucitar a su señor.

Heart Fire: ¿Tú...estás ayudando a este tipo a liberar a ese monstruo a venir a este mundo?

Preguntaba la alicornio. La yegua misteriosa riéndose, respondió.

Yegua misteriosa: Así es.

Mike: No sé que planeas, pero no lo vamos a permitir, ni a ti ni a ese dragón traidor.

Decía Mike empuñando la Golden Tail. La yegua misteriosa sin abandonar su sonrisa malvada, le contradijo.

Yegua misteriosa: No estés tan seguro, joven Mike.

La misteriosa yegua puso ahora su mirada en Night Ray, cosa que el joven unicornio lo notó.

Night: (¿Por qué me está mirando de esa manera?)

Preguntaba el joven unicornio. En ese momento, el cuerno de la yegua comenzó a brillar con un aura oscura y en ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió. Night Ray de repente se sintió incapaz de moverse. No solo él, su fénix Terrax tampoco podía moverse.

Night: ¿Qué...?

Terrax: ¿Qué pasa? Me siento tieso como una estatua.

Night Ray trató de moverse, pero era incapaz de hacerlo por mucho que lo intentase. Sus amigos preocupados por Night Ray, le preguntaron a éste.

Mike: Night Ray ¿Qué te pasa?

Heart Fire: ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

Holy: Terrax ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pyro: ¿Qué haces, compañero?

Night: No..No lo sé. Soy incapaz de moverme.

Terrax: Yo...Tampoco puedo...Moverme...

Yegua Misteriosa: Bien, Night Ray. Atrapa a tus amigos con tus poderosos cristales y a los fénix también.

Ordenaba la yegua a Night Ray. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba diciendo la yegua, hasta de repente, unos cristales surgieron del suelo, atrapando sus cuerpos por debajo, impidiendo moverse lo más mínimo a éstos. Los fénix también fueron atrapados por dicho cristal.

Armor: ¡Night Ray! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

Night: No..No puedo controlar...Mi cuerpo...Es como si fuera solo.

Respondía el unicornio y efectivamente. Night Ray sentía que no se podía mover en absoluto. La yegua misteriosa sonreía malvadamente, mientras le volvía darle otra orden al unicornio.

Yegua misteriosa: Bien hecho, Night Ray. Ahora quítale la Golden Tail a ese molesto alicornio.

Night Ray trató de luchar por resistirse, pero no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo se movía solo. Night Ray trataba de resistirte, pero solo lograba retrasar levemente los movimientos de su cuerpo que se movía solo en contra de su voluntad.

Mike: Night Ray. No sé que te pasa, pero trata de luchar contra eso que te controla.

Decía Mike, tratando de alentar a su amigo de resistirse.

Night: Lo...Lo intento, Mike..En serio. Pero no soy capaz de resistirme. Sea lo que sea, es más fuerte que yo.

Terrax: Night Ray, por favor. No lo hagas.

Le rogaba su fénix que estaba este también atrapado en el cristal. Por desgracia, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Night Ray por resistirse, fueron completamente inútiles. Sin que el unicornio pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, agarró con su magia que ahora tenía un brillo oscuro y espectral dicha magia, la Golden Tail de Mike y se la dio a la yegua misteriosa. La yegua al coger la espada, la envolvió en magia oscura y sonriendo perversamente, dijo.

Yegua misteriosa: Sí. La Golden Tail está ahora bajo mi poder.

Mike viendo como la yegua tenía su espada, queriendo recuperarla, gritó.

Mike: ¡Golden Tail! ¡Liberación de Espíritu!

Gritó Mike, esperando que la espada adoptara su forma de zorro, pero inesperadamente no pasó nada. Aquello lo extrañó.

Mike: ¿Golden Tail?

No oyó respuesta alguna del espíritu de la Tail. La yegua riéndose a grandes carcajadas, le dijo a Mike.

Yegua misteriosa: No pierdas el tiempo, muchachuelo ¿En serio creías que no tuve en cuenta el espíritu de la espada y que puede liberarse cuando quiera? Por eso bloquee con mi magia la espada para impedirlo.

Mike: Maldita...

Decía Mike mirando bastante enfadado a la yegua y ahí le dijo.

Mike: ¿Y qué le has hecho a nuestro amigo Night Ray? ¿Cómo es que lo controlas?

Preguntaba Mike, que no comprendía como Night Ray de algún modo estaba bajo el control de la yegua, o al menos su cuerpo. La yegua con una sonrisa perversa mientras acariciaba con un casco la Golden Tail, le contestó.

Yegua misteriosa: Muy simple. Es porque vuestro amigo es de la misma raza que yo.

Aquello último dejó confundidos a los jóvenes como al unicornio, en especial a Night Ray que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Yegua misteriosa: Night Ray es en realidad un Umbrum como yo. Y yo puedo controlarlo sin resistencia alguna.

Todos: ¿¡QUÉEEEE!?

Exclamaron todos, sorprendidos ante la gran revelación, en especial Night Ray que no se esperaba en Absoluto descubrir que él era en realidad un umbrum.

Night: ¿Yo...? ¿Un Umbrum...?

Preguntaba sorprendido Night Ray. La yegua mirando al joven unicornio, le respondió.

Yegua misteriosa: Así es. Los umbrum intentamos conquistar el Imperio de Cristal hace siglos, pero esa maldita reliquia el Corazón de Cristal, nos encerró en el mundo de las tinieblas. Pensamos que Sombra lograría sacarnos de allí, pero justo en el último momento se volvió bueno y lo arruinó todo*.

 *** Tomando como referencia al comic oficial de MLP Nº 37**

Decía enfadada en la última parte la yegua, pero luego volvió a sonreír y con una sonrisa maléfica, siguió hablando.

Yegua misteriosa: Pero luego ideamos un nuevo plan. Con mucho esfuerzo, logramos sacar a dos de nosotros de ese mundo perdido. Una era yo, claro. Y creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Katrina. Hechicera umbrum suprema de nuestra raza.

Se presentaba la yegua, haciendo una reverencia a los presentes.

Katrina: Y el otro era...Ja, ja, ja. Nada menos que tú, Night Ray. Nuestro paladín. Nuestro campeón que nos ayudaría a traer a nuestro rey. A nada menos que al gran Rey Umbrum.

Night Ray puso una cara de enorme sorpresa al recibir aquella revelación. Todo este tiempo pensando que era un pony unicornio corriente, para luego descubrir que en realidad no era un pony, sino un unbrum. Una raza de ponis malditos hechos de magia oscura. En ningún momento en toda su vida (o al menos el tiempo en que fue encontrado por Mike y los otros) se imagino que era en realidad un umbrum.

Sus amigos miraban completamente sorprendidos a Night Ray, ya que ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquella revelación. Heart Fire ahí pensó.

Heart Fire: (¿Night Ray es en realidad un Umbrum? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Aunque mirando por otro lado, ahora todo tiene más sentido. Claro. Lo que le pasará a mi padre en el fututo).

Pensaba para sí la alicornio, ahora sintiendo que las piezas comenzaba a encajar. Todos los sucesos que pasarían en el futuro y Night Ray era la piedra angular de todo ello.

Night: No...No puede ser verdad. Me niego a creer eso.

Decía desafiante el unicornio, no estando dispuesto a aceptar la verdad. La yegua riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

Katrina: La verdad es que me da igual si me crees o no. Cuando sea el momento, tu verdadera naturaleza despertara y cumplirás tu destino como el de tu pueblo. Los umbrus dominaran el mundo.

Mike: Todo eso esta muy bien, pero ¿Qué pinta mi Golden Tail en todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo has quitado?

Preguntaba Mike, aun tratando de liberarse del cristal.

Katrina: Podría decírtelo, pero creo que no, joven alicornio. Además da igual. Ya que muy pronto morirás como el resto de tus amigos. Pronto nuestro rey despertara y el mundo de donde provenimos, se cubrirá de tinieblas. Y hablando de tinieblas.

La yegua con una sonrisa perversa, miró hacia donde estaba Twilight, donde la unicornio como si en trance estuviera, estaba cubierta de tinieblas. Finalmente una onda oscura surgió de ella, provocando una ventolera que obligo a los presentes a cerrar los ojos. Cuando terminó, Twilight volvió al suelo, poniéndose de pie y teniendo los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos eran como bolas de fuego y un aura de oscuridad la rodeaba.

¿Twilight?: Sí. Vivo de nuevo para caminar una vez más en este mundo y destruirlo por completo.

La voz de la unicornio sonaba distinta. Era como si sonasen al unísono su voz normal y otra voz perversa que helaba la sangre al oírlo.

Armor: ¡Hermana!

Mike: ¡Twilight!

Heart Fire: ¡Amiga!

Trataron de llamar a la unicornio. La unicornio mirando al grupo, sonrió perversamente y les respondió.

¿Twilight?: Twilight. Sí. Así se llamaba esta unicornio. Siento deciros que no soy ella. Yo soy..."Bahamet"...

Respondía la unicornio con voz tenebrosa. Todos se alarmaron al ver que era nada menos que el dragón de la destrucción. El ser de leyenda.

Dragón: Mi señor. He cumplido con la misión que me encomendasteis hace siglos. Secuestré a vuestro recipiente como me ordenasteis y os lo traje para vos.

Le decía el dragón sacerdote, arrodillándose ante la unicornio. La unicornio poseída, mirando al dragón con una sonrisa maligna, le felicito.

Bahamet: Buen trabajo, mi humilde servidor. Y ahora...Tu recompensa...

La unicornio comenzó a flotar hasta estar enfrente del dragón, donde éste miraba a la unicornio. En ese momento, la unicornio posó su casco en la frente del dragón. Su casco brilló y luego la retiro. En ese momento, todos pudieron ver como el dragón comenzó a sufrir por dentro y su carne envejecía a enorme velocidad hasta reducirse en polvo, quedando solamente los huesos. Dichos huesos se convirtieron también en polvo, siendo el traje de sacerdote lo único que quedó y fue llevado por el viento.

Holy: Lo...Lo ha matado...

Terrax: Que horrible...

La unicornio ahora miró a Katrina y la dijo.

Bahamet: Aquí tienes. Como acordamos.

La unicornio poseída alzó su casco y una chispa de energía oscura surgió de ella.

Bahamet: Una chispa de mi poder oscuro. Como acordamos previamente.

La yegua sin dudarlo, metió la chispa en un especie de amuleto en forma de corazón de onyx que llevaba ésta en el cuello. Aunque era una chispa pequeña, podía notar el intenso poder que tenía. La yegua perversamente sonrió, mientras comentaba.

Katrina: Perfecto. Con esto podemos acelerar nuestros planes...Tal como dijo "Él". Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que nada puede interferir en nuestros planes. Ahora solo tengo que prepararlo todo para cuando sea el momento. Muchas gracias por todo y adiós.

La yegua creó un portal interdimensional que la llevaría a un lugar desconoció, salvo para ella. Antes de marcharse, miró al grupo y con una sonrisa perversa, les dijo a éstos.

Katrina: Adiós. Y disfrutad del nuevo mundo que Bahamet creará. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la yegua, mientras cruzaba el portal, riéndose como una loca hasta que finalmente el portal se cerró, quedando solos a los jóvenes y al príncipe con Bajamet. En el momento que la yegua se marchó, el control que tenía esta sobre Night Ray se deshizo y los otros fueron liberados.

Bahamet: Bien. Ahora a reanudar mi plan original de hacer tantos años. Sumir a este mundo a la destrucción total.

Se jactaba la unicornio poseída por el dragón. Mike que no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, gritó.

Mike: ¡De eso nada! ¡Holy, Bankai!

Holy: Entendido.

Mike formó su armadura Bankai con Holy y sin dar tiempo a nada, se lanzó como un misil contra Bahamet dispuesto a golpearlo. La unicornio poseída se rió y alzando su casco, creó una barrera invisible que detuvo el ataque de Mike como si nada. El alicornio empleaba todas sus fuerzas para traspasar la barrera, pero era inútil. Bahamet riéndose, le dijo.

Bahamet: Pierdes el tiempo, mocoso. No tienes poder para detenerme.

Mike: No eres el primer ser malvado que destruyó. Acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Le decía desafiante el alicornio. Bahamet riéndose aun más, le respondió.

Bahamet: Ja, ja, ja. Mocoso estupido. Si me atacas o peor aun, me destruyes. Tu amiga morirá también.

En el momento que dijo eso último, Mike detuvo al instante su ataque, mientras tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

Bahamet: Yo me he reencarnado en esta criatura que estaba destinada desde el día que nació a ser mi recipiente. En el momento que ocupé su cuerpo, pude acceder a su mente y pude ver que tú tienes una especial simpatía por esta unicornio. Por lo que si me destruyes, la matarás a ella también, porque ahora somos prácticamente uno.

Mike estaba estático. Sabía que aquel demonio dragón tenía razón. Si destruía al dragón, destruiría también a Twilight en el proceso. El dragón oscuro al notar eso del alicornio, sonrío más ampliamente y de forma maligna, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su brazo, mandando a volar a Mike y hacerlo estrellar contra unos restos derruidos del edificio.

Heart Fire: ¡Padre!

La alicornio fue corriendo para socorrer a su padre. Shining Armor trató de atrapar al demonio con una burbuja mágica, pero el demonio con un simple gesto, lo deshizo como si nada y dijo.

Bahamet: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.

De la espalda de la unicornio poseída, surgieron unas alas de lava y salió como una exhalación, alejándose de todos.

Shining: ¡TWIIIILIIIIIGHT...!

Gritaba el unicornio, desesperado al ver como su hermana se alejaba de ellos. Night Ray que estaba estático en el sitio, no pudo evitar decir.

Night: ¿Qué he hecho?

Decía el unicornio, por el hecho de haber ayudado indirectamente a aquel demonio a apoderarse del cuerpo de Twilight y traer a este mundo a la ruina.

 **Fin del flashback**

Heart Fire: Y eso paso.

Decía la alicornio sin dejar de apuntar con su espada al unicornio. Night Ray agachó la cabeza, sintiendo una gran culpabilidad al recordar ese hecho.

Night: Sí...Yo...No pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Aquella yegua llamada Katrina me controlaba sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Heart Fire: Confirmando así mis sospechas.

El unicornio miró a la alicornio en el momento que dijo eso. Ahí Heart Fire le dijo de nuevo al unicornio.

Heart Fire: Por lo que sé, en el futuro, mi padre murió porque lo mató alguien muy cercano a él. Alguien que era su amigo y que tenía completamente su confianza. Aunque suene raro, sospeche de ti en un principio, pero cuando vi lo unidos que estabais, me costaba creerlo. Pero ahora sé la verdad.

La alicornio cerró por un momento los ojos meditando por unos instante y finalmente abriendo los ojos, dijo.

Heart Fire: Que esa yegua puede controlarte sin que tú puedas hacer nada para impedirlo. Así que como murió mi padre. Porque tú sin que pudiese evitarlo, lo mataste. Esa es la verdad.

Night Ray escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la alicornio. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Lo que ocurrió hace poco y lo que podía pasar en el futuro, fueron ocasionados por su culpa. El unicornio sentía una enorme culpabilidad, por el daño que le iba a hacer a quien lo considera uno de sus mejores amigos.

Heart Fire: Por esa razón debo matarte, Night Ray. Debo matarte para salvar a mi padre y el futuro, como evitar la resurrección del rey Umbrum.

Terrax que había escuchado suficiente, desplegó sus alas e interponiéndose entre ella y Night Ray, la decía enfadado.

Terrax: ¡Basta! ¡No pienso permitir que mates a mi amigo!

Pyro desplegó también las alas y volando hasta ponerse enfrente de Terrax, le dijo al fénix.

Pyro: Tienes que entenderlo. Si no lo hacemos, Night Ray matara a Mike.

Terrax: Eso no es seguro. Podemos cambiarlo.

Pyro: Demasiado arriesgado. La única forma de impedir que Mike muera y que el rey Umbrum resucite, es matando a Night Ray. Es la única forma.

Terrax: ¡Me da igual eso! Night Ray es mi amigo y mi compañero, por lo que no voy a permitir que lo matéis.

Respondía desafiante el fénix de elemento tierra. Heart Fire ahí dijo.

Heart Fire: Lo siento, Terrax, pero Pyro tiene razón. Es la única forma. Por eso te pido que te apartes, Terrax y tú Night Ray, por favor. Si realmente valoras la amistad con mi padre, te ruego que no te resistas y dejes que acabe con tu vida.

Le rogaba la alicornio al unicornio que seguía en silencio este último. Terrax enfadado por lo que decía la alicornio, la gritó.

Terrax: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Antes tendréis que pasar sobre mí!

Terrax se disponía a lanzar un rayo contra la alicornio y su fénix, hasta que Night le llamó la atención.

Night: Terrax...Apártate...

Terrax: ¿Qué?

Preguntó el fénix, cancelando éste su ataque. Night Ray mirando a Heart Fire, la dijo con tono serio.

Night: Adelante. Mátame. Si crees que es la única forma.

Terrax: ¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio ¿No iras realmente a dejar que te maten solo por un futuro que no sabemos si se cumplirá o no?

Le replicaba su fénix que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que matasen a su amigo. Night Ray mirando a su fénix y dedicándole una sonrisa, le dijo a su amigo.

Night: Lo sé, pero Mike es mi amigo. Y hacerle daño es lo último que desearía hacerle. Si con mi muerte, puedo salvar a Mike, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ello.

Terrax aterrizó en el suelo y se quedó en silencio. No quería que Night Ray muriera, no solo por el hecho de que cuando un portador del fénix muere, su fénix muere con él, pero no se trataba de eso. Aunque su tiempo con el unicornio fue muy cortó, para él era su amigo y quería ayudarle como apoyarlo en todo. El unicornio acarició la cabeza de su compañero y caminando hasta ponerse en frente de Heart Fire, la miró a los ojos y la dijo.

Night: Adelante, Heart Fire. Te ofrezco mi vida.

Dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa, aceptando éste su destino. Heart Fire asintiendo, le respondió.

Heart Fire: Lamento mucho todo esto. Ojala hubiera otra forma. Lo único que puedo hacer, es rezar por tu alma.

Decía la alicornio, alzando su espada. Night Ray cerró sus ojos esperando su final, pero no con miedo en absoluto. Para él, su amistad con su amigo Mike era mucho más importante que su propia vida, y estaba dispuesto a entregarla.

Heart Fire alzó su espada dispuesta a acabar con la vida del unicornio. Pyro y Terrax miraban en silencio la escena. Terrax quería impedirlo, pero no podía. Sentía que debería hacerlo, pero ahora no sabía que hacer y si haría lo correcto o no al no tratar de impedir que asesinaran a su compañero.

Heart Fire lanzó un tajo, pero justo en el último momento, se detuvo a centímetros del cuello del unicornio. Night Ray se sorprendió por ello.

Night: ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo?

Heart Fire: No...No puedo...

Night: ¿Qué?

De los ojos de la alicorni,o surgieron lágrimas y ahí ésta decía.

Heart Fire: Soy incapaz de hacerlo. Me...Me importas demasiado que no soy capaz de matarte.

Night: Heart Fire...

Dijo serio el unicornio y la alicornio le comentó mientras lloraba.

Heart Fire: En el tiempo que pasamos juntos, empecé a sentir algo por ti. Quería negarme a ello al principio, pero...Cuando más pasaba, más me daba cuenta de que me importas mucho, Night Ray. Te ...Te amo, Night Ray...

Confeso finalmente la alicornio con lágrimas en los ojos. Night Ray cerrando los ojos y luego tras abrirlos, la miró a los ojos y la respondió.

Night: Yo también empecé a sentir algo especial por ti, Heart Fire. Eres una chica increíble. Fuerte y apasionada como el fuego. Con un valor sin igual. Eres la hija de mi mejor amigo y...Pese a todo ello, no puedo evitar decir que siento lo mismo por ti, Heart Fire.

La confesaba también el unicornio a Heart Fire, provocando un vuelco en el corazón a ésta. Night Ray posó su casco en donde la chica sostenía la Stellar Blade.

Heart Fire: Night Ray...

Night: Por esa razón se que tú serás incapaz de quitarme la vida. Por eso...

De un descuido, Night Ray la quitó la espada a Heart Fire para sorpresa de ésta y ahora éste teniendo la espada, se tele transportó a unos metros de ella, la dijo.

Night: Por eso seré yo quien acabe con mi vida.

Dijo el unicornio sujetando la espada con ambos cascos y dispuesto a atravesarse el pecho él mismo. Heart Fire y los fénix trataron de impedírselo.

Heart: ¡Night Ray, no!

Terrax: ¡No lo hagas!

Pyro: ¡Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer!

Night: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritó el unicornio, iniciando su intento de automutilarse, pero justo en el último momento, algo lo detuvo.

Otra Stellar Blade detuvo la punta de la primera Stellar Blade. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era nada menos que Mike quien detuvo el ataque.

Night: ¿Mike?

Heart Fire: ¿Padre?

Mike: Lo siento, Night Ray. Pero no pienso permitir que te quites la vida así como así.

Dijo el alicornio que con un movimiento de su espada, le quitó la Stellar Blade, tirando el arma al suelo. Night Ray sobresaltado, le dijo.

Night: ¡Mike, por favor! Tienes que dejarme que me quite la vida. Es la única forma de impedir que el futuro se cumpla.

Mike: Night Ray. Amigo. Me da igual el futuro. Yo confío en ti.

Night: Mike. No se trata de confianza. Voy a matarte. Para eso estoy destinado.

Mike: Amigo. El destino no está escrito el piedra. Todos decidimos nuestro propio destino. Y Night Ray, sé que en el último momento, harás lo correcto.

Decía Mike con una sonrisa. Night Ray no estaba muy convencido de ello.

Night: No sé si es buena idea de que confíes tanto en mí.

El alicornio posando su casco en el hombro de Night Ray, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: Night Ray. Entre todos nosotros, existen lazos invisibles que nos unen. Ya verás. Al final magia de la amistad iluminara nuestro camino.

Heart Fire: Padre.

Mike miró a su hija que tenía expresión de preocupada. El alicornio sonrió y con su magia, la atrajo hacia él para así poder abrazarla con un brazo. La alicornio le devolvió el abrazo, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón, que su fatal destino nunca se cumpliera. Night Ray también deseaba poder cambiar su oscuro destino para que presuntamente estaba destinado a hacer.

En la cantina de la MB, donde no había nadie salvo por el grifo y el barman. Lyndon estaba echado sobre la barra con muchos vasos vacíos de cidra. Por lo visto, el grifo había bebido muchos vasos.

Lyndon: Otra...copa...por...favor...Otra...copa...

Barman: ¿No has bebido ya bastante?

Le decía el barman que limpiaba un vaso.

Lyndon: Me da igual...Dame otra copa...hic...

Ocelot que estaba por ahí, se acercó al grifo y trató de hablarle.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo lo llevas, compañero?

Preguntaba serio Ocelot, estando preocupado por Lyndon. Desde que encontró a su hermano muerto en la prisión, le sentó enormemente fatal al grifo. Desde entonces, se pasó todo el tiempo bebiendo el grifo en la barra, queriendo ahogar sus penas. Al final el grifo molesto, le contestó.

Lyndon: ¿Qué te quiere que te diga? ¿Qué ojala mi hermano no hubiera tenido a alguien como yo? ¿Un hermano que no le hubiese fallado? ¿Uno que no hubiese permitiendo que le matasen? Mi hermano ahora mismo está muerto y no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya por arreglarlo.

Decía completamente furioso el grifo, tratando de levantarse, pero le costaba mantener la cabeza en alta. Ocelot previendo esta actitud por parte del grifo, le dijo.

Ocelot: Tranquilo, amigo. Te entiendo aunque no lo creas. De todos modos, hay una cosa que debes saber. En la daga que encontramos en la prisión, había una nota dentro de esta. Creo que deberías leerla.

Decía Ocelot no sintiéndose muy seguro si darle la nota o no. El grifo de mala gana agarró la nota y se puso ha leerlo. Su expresión molesta pasó a una de sorpresa cuando lo leía.

Lyndon: "Lyndon. Lo mate yo. Si quieres saber el por qué, ven ha buscarme donde empezó todo...Eris..."

Ocelot: ¿Eris? ¿La mujer de tu hermano? Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

Lyndon: No lo sé, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

Decía ahora serio el grifo. Ocelot ahí le comentó.

Ocelot: ¿Quieres que la busquemos?

Lyndon: No. Ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer y os conozco bien para saber que no podéis desviaros esto por mí. Primero acabaremos con lo que tenemos que hacer y después nos ocuparemos de lo mío.

Ocelot: ¿Estás seguro?

Lyndon: Claro. Deja que me recupere y...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque de improviso, el grifo se cayó a la barra y se quedó dormido encima de ella. Ocelot negando con la cabeza, le decía al grifo dormido.

Ocelot: Quédate aquí, Lyndon y descansa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto y luego te ayudaremos en tu cometido, amigo. Te lo prometo.

Le decía el espadachín, dándose cuenta que el grifo ahora no estaba en condiciones para hacer nada y por eso decidió que era mejor que no participase en la siguiente misión. Luego de pagar al barman por la consumición por parte del grifo, se marchó de allí. Al barman dejó dormir al grifo para luego irse a descansar.

Una vez la cantina vacía, el grifo dormido abrió los ojos y levantándose, dijo.

Lyndon: Lo siento, amigos, pero esto es algo que debo hacerlo yo solo.

Dijo el grifo marchándose de allí y empuñando su ballesta. Lyndon sentía que tenía una tarea personal que hacer antes que nada.

Más tarde, en el puente de la MB. Estaba el grupo al completo reunido, discutiendo sobre que saber ahora. Luna estaba tratando de consolar a Celestia.

Luna: Hermana, por favor. Trata de sobreponerte. No puedes estar así de abatida.

Celestia: ¿Cómo quieres qué no esté así? Mi alumna. Mi áas querida y fiel alumna, convertida en la reencarnación de un monstruo milenario que pretende destruir el mundo entero.

Respondía sin apenas ganas Celestia. Nightmare ahí dijo.

Nightmare: Y posiblemente ahora será una especie de pony dragón muy fea que querrá destruir el mundo entero.

Dijo como si nada el dragón negro. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Celestia se hundiera aun más en su depresión. Lily molesta con su tío por el comentario, le llamó la atención.

Lily: Eso no ha estado nada bien, tío Night.

Night: Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

Respondía el unicornio. Lily mirando al unicornio, le contestó.

Lily: No, bobo. Hablo del tonto de mi tío.

Night: Ah. Perdona.

Se disculpaba el unicornio.

Medic: Bueno. A todo esto ¿Qué hacemos con el problema de Twilight?

Applejack: Debe haber una forma de salvarla. No puede quedarse así para siempre ¿No?

Minerva: Seguro que hay una forma de rescatar a Twilight y destruir a ese maldito monstruo.

Comentaban éstas. Las mane como Shining Armor y Cadence y por supuesto Spike, estaban preocupados por su amiga, al igual que estaban Minerva y sus hermanos. En el tiempo que la unicornio pasó un tiempo con los trillizos, hicieron que éstos se encariñaran con ella.

Red: ¿Hay alguna forma de rescatar a Twilight de ese monstruo?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego. Ceniza negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Ceniza: Mucho me temo que no es posible. Ahora mismo Twilight es la reencarnación misma de Bahamet. En cierto modo es como si estuviera ya muerta. Por lo que lo único que podemos hacer por ella, es matarla para así que Bahamet no siga en este mundo.

Flavia: Ceniza...

Dijo su esposa que no se creía lo que contaba su marido. Los ánimos del grupo estaban bastante bajos, en especial en Celestia. Mike no queriendo aceptar eso, respondió.

Mike: No. Seguro que debe haber una forma. Una forma de rescatar a Twilight, a su vez destruyendo al monstruo.

Ceniza: Mike. Comprendo lo que sientes, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Twilight no volverá. Ya nunca.

Mike: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Ceniza.

En ese momento, las compuertas de entrada al puente se abrieron y por ella entraron Swan y Phalax, llevando consigo una especie de caja metálica y larga que iba en una plataforma voladora.

Swan: Eh, vaquero. Aquí tienes la mercancía.

Se anunciaba el minotauro. El doctor lo secundó.

Phalax: Como pidió, emperador. Aquí le traemos el objeto solicitado de la cámara acorazada.

Decía el doctor. Mike les agradeció a ambos.

Mike: Muchas gracias, amigos.

Rarity: ¿Qué hay en esa caja, Mike?

Preguntaba la unicornio. Mike con expresión seria, la respondió.

Mike: Lo único que podría salvar a Twilight y destruir a ese monstruo para siempre.

Aquello captó la atención de todos los presentes. Una brizna de esperanza para rescatar a Twilight se formó en todos ellos. En especial Shining Armor que con tono serio, se acercó a Mike y le comentó.

Armor: Mike. Si hay forma de rescatar a mi hermana, voy contigo. Y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Mike sonrió ante las palabras del unicornio y le contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Y puede ser ahora. Gracias a nuestro matra, sabemos donde está.

Cadence: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es posible eso?

Dark: Al principio no era fácil, ya que para entonces el poder de Bahamet estaba todavía desarrollándose y no podíamos localizarlo. Pero desde hace rato, notamos un considerable aumento de poder.

Rebeca: Por lo que ahora mismo podemos ir allí y ahora.

Mike: Bien. En tal caso, partamos de inmediato. Y esta vez vamos a necesitar equipo especial por si Bahamet presenta batalla.

Más tarde, en otro lugar. En el interior de un volcán. Estaba la unicornio poseída sobre una plataforma de roca, donde abajo del todo había un gran lago de lava ardiente. La unicornio poseída, era nada menos que Bahamet, poseyendo el cuerpo de Twilight. El ser oscura estaba centrado en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que de improviso hubo una visita inesperada.

Mike: ¡Alto ahí, Bahamet!

La poseída se giró y vio a Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca, Heart Fire y Night Ray estando con sus formas Bankai, estando los tres primeros en sus fases avanzadas. También estaba con ellos Shining Armor, portando una armadura conocida por el Imperio Celeste como la Armadura del Conquistador del Dragón. Una poderosa armadura ancestral celeste de cuerpo completo de metal negro, con detalles rojos y amarillas con forma de dragón. El casco con forma de cabeza de dragón con la cabeza abierta. Las patas terminadas en garras afiladas como de un dragón. Aquella armadura daba a Shining Armor un aspecto bastante corpulento.

Bahamet: Vaya. Parece que tenemos visita.

Se reía la unicornio poseído. Shining Armor adelantándose al grupo, le gritó enfadado a Bahamet.

Armor: ¡Libera inmediatamente a mi hermana!

Bahamet: Mucho me temo que no. Ahora mismo este cuerpo y yo somos uno y vuestra amiga se ha ido para siempre.

Mike: No estés tan seguro. Tenemos la forma de destruirte sin matar a Twilight.

Dijo de repente Mike, captando la atención de la unicornio poseída. Bahamet ahí dijo.

Bahamet: ¿Ah, sí? Lo veo difícil. Si no os importa. Ahora tengo que hacer una cosa. Adiós.

Dijo el espíritu maligno, dejándose caer de espaldas hacia la lava. Shining Armor alarmado fue hacia ella, tratando de cogerla, pero Mike se lo impidió.

Armor: ¡TWILIGHT! ¡NOOOO...!

Mike: ¡Shining! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Armor: ¡No sin mi hermana!

Decía el unicornio, no queriendo dejar abandonado a su hermana. Darkwing ahí le dijo.

Dark: Shining. Si es lo que nosotros pensamos. Twilight o al menos su cuerpo, no sufrirá daño alguno.

Night: Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Todos salieron volando, incluso Shining que gracias a la armadura, tenía unas alas de dragón que me permitían salir volando. Una vez que todos salieron del volcán y estaban a una distancia segura, dicho volcán entró en erupción y de ella surgió algo completamente monstruoso para el grupo. Un enorme y descomunal dragón demoniaco, cuya altura superaba con creces a cualquier criatura conocida.

Aquel dragó era nada menos que Bahamet, el dragón de la destrucción. Un descomunal dragón de tamaño colosal que era capaz de cubrir gran parte del cielo. De escamas negras oscuras como la mismísima oscuridad. Con dos ojos llameantes. En su pecho tenía una apertura vertical donde en ella surgía intenso fuego ardiente. Afilados dientes capaces de triturar una montaña. Aquel enorme dragón soltó un rugido aterrador.

Bahamet: ¡HE VUELTO A RENACEEER...!

Bramó el dragón demoníaco, mientras Mike y su grupo se ponían en guardia.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Todos: ¡SÍ!

El dragón salía del volcán, hasta que recibió varios disparos contra él. El dragón pudo ver al enorme ejercito celeste compuesto por infinidad de naves y vehículos terrestres. También estaba la Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai listo para el combate.

Desde el puente de MB, estaban la Patrulla Harmony al completo como el Escuadrón Delta. También estaban las princesas y el resto de las mane en el puente.

Star Sun desde el crucero de batalla insignia, ordenó a las tropas que disparasen.

Star Sun: ¡A todas las tropas y naves! ¡Fuego!

Y todos comenzaron a disparar contra el enorme monstruo, recibiendo çeste todos los impactos. UMB no se quedó atrás y con su doble lanza, disparó un rayo impactando contra el dragón. Bahamet primero rugió y luego gritó.

Bahamet: ¡Apartaos de mi camino, insectos!

El dragón lanzó un hálito de fuego que impactó en varias naves, causando graves daños. UMB no fue menos y recibió varios daños también.

Celestia: No me lo puedo creer.

Cadence: Esa cosa es muy poderosa.

Comentaban las princesas. Lily que estaba con ellas, las comentó.

Lily: Sí, pero mis tíos no se quedan atrás. Ya veréis como ellos van a dar caña de verdad.

Decía la dragoncilla con gran confianza. Fuera, estaban los dos dragones listos para el combate.

Light: ¿Listo, hermano?

Nightmare: Por supuesto. Tengo ganas de algo de camorra.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y éstos hicieron una oración a la vez.

Nightmare: !YO SOY LA CALAMIDAD!

LIGHT: !YO SOY EL ANCESTRAL!

Ambos dragones comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos crecían hasta llegar a los 10 metros de altura y su aspecto cambio radicalmente.

Nightmare se transformó en un dragón zombie completamente de huesos roídos y de su interior llamas azules.

Light en cambio pasó a ser en un dragón chino de color blanco.

Nightmare: A dar caña ¡Alzaos, mis fieles!

Bramó el dragón oscuro y del campo de batalla se alzaron los restos de antiguos dragones muertos en forma de esqueletos. Éstos se lanzaron hacia el dragón demonio, rodeando su cuerpo y atacandolo por todos lados. El dragón demonio de un movimiento de sus alas y brazos, se deshizo de todos ellos.

Bahamet: ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?

Light: Por supuesto que no.

Respondía Light, apareciendo de repente y lanzando un gran rayo de luz que derribó al dragón demonio hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo. Nightmare sin dudarlo, se tele transportó hasta donde estaba Bahamet y agarrandole de la cola, lo lanzó con fuerza al aire y lanzó su aliento de llamas azules contra el demonio, causando una enorme explosión.

Celestia: Increíble. Esos dos dragones tienen un gran poder.

Comentaba la princesa Celestia que al igual que los otros, eran testigos del enorme poder de ambos dragones de luz y oscuridad. Lily con una sonrisa, iba diciendo.

Lily: Así son mis tíos. Son super hiper mega fuertes.

Celestia: ¿Y por qué no usaron ese poder desde el principio?

Preguntaba la princesa. Lily ahí con expresión seria, la respondió.

Lily: Bueno. Es porque ambos se contienen. Es que su poder es tal, que podrían arrasar el planeta entero si quisieran. Por esa razón usan ese poder con moderación y solo lo sacan cuando es completamente necesario.

Explicaba la dragona. La princesa asintió, mientras veía como ambos dragones hermanos lograban dañar a Bahamet.

Nightmare: ¿Esto es todo? La verdad es que esperaba algo más.

Decía en plan burla el dragón oscuro, pero de repente apareció de golpe el dragón Bahamet justo delante de él.

Bahamet: ¡No me subestimes, dragón oscuro!

Decía esto Bahamet, disparando desde su boca un gran hálito de fuego que se llevó arrastrando al dragón de oscuridad a gran distancia. Light trató de golpearlo, pero el dragón demonio se agachó y le golpe con un cabezazo. Bahamet iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que UMB intervino y con un golpe de su espada, lo hizo retroceder.

Justo cuando Bahamet iba a atacar de nuevo, Nightmare lo golpeó por la espalda y lo derribó al suelo y el dragón oscuro saltó tratando de pisotearlo, pero Bahamet se tornó en llamas y se desplazó esquivando así el ataque. Una vez recuperada su estado sólido, lanzó una llamarada contra Nightmare y éste contraatacó con la suya, manteniendo ambos ataques en el sitio. Light se unió a su hermano con su llamarada para darle fuerza, pero Bahamet aun así era fuerte y lograba mantenerse en el sitio.

UMB disparó fuego de artillería contra el dragón demonio, pero éste apenas sintió los disparos y alzando su garra, lanzó una llamarada contra el robot, haciéndole retroceder y causarle daño.

Dentro del puente, todo el grupo podían sentir las fuertes sacudidas por los ataques del dragón Bahamet.

Fox: Esa cosa es dura de verdad.

Sky: Mucho me temo que entre todos, nos va a costar derrotarlo.

Spike: Chicos, por favor. No os rindáis. Twilight cuenta con nosotros.

Rogaba el pequeño dragón, mientras Rarity lo abrazaba para darle ánimo. La patrulla con confianza, respondieron.

Red: No os preocupéis. Si el plan de Mike funciona, podremos acabar con ese demonio y recuperar a Twilight al mismo tiempo.

Celestia: Eso espero...Eso espero...

Completaba Celestia, esperando que realmente su alumna Twilight fuera rescatada de ese demonio. Cosa que lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Mientras Nightmare y Light seguían con su ataque de fuego contra el de Bahamet, los poderosos ataques de los tres dragones hacía temblar la tierra entera, debido al enorme choque de poderes.

Ambos hermanos trataban de mantener el rayo, pero Bahamet no era un dragón debilucho precisamente. Justo en ese momento, Bahamet recibió un impacto mágico directo en la cara que lo distrajo, permitiendo así a los dos hermanos ganar fuerza en su rayo e impactar por completo en el dragón demonio, haciéndolo salir a gran distancia. El dragón demonio furioso se levantó y gritó.

Bahamet: ¿Quién ha sido el miserable que me ha atacado a traición?

Neptuno: ¡Nosotros!

Aparecieron los trillizos volando en su forma de dragones divinos. Bahamet al verlos, comentó.

Bahamet: Interesantes. Dragones divinos. Así que la estupida de Lunarian confió el poder a tres mocosos. Ja, ja, ja. Esto demuestra que se está haciendo vieja ya.

Se burlaba el dragón demonio para molestia de los trillizos.

Urano: ¡No te burles de nosotros y de la diosa, maldito!

Le gritaba retador el dragón verde. Bahamet sin dejar de reírse, respondió.

Bahamet: ¿Y qué vais ha hacer acaso? Vosotros solos no podéis conmigo.

Mike: Ellos solos quizás no, pero si con ayuda.

Aparecieron volando Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca junto con Shining Armor, Heart Fire y Night Ray.

Bahamet: ¿Vosotros otra vez? ¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra mi? Yo soy el poder absoluto. Yo soy el destructor y...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Mike ahí le interrumpió.

Mike: No empieces con el "chacharara" "chacharara". En serio, amigo, matas de aburrimiento a todo el mundo.

Bahamet: ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme, mortal? Yo soy...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca, Heart Fire y Night Ray le interrumpieron mientras canturreaban.

Todos: "Chachara, chachara"..."Cha-cha-chara"..

Decían éstos en plan burla, mientras bailaban, haciendo enfurecer al dragón demonio.

Bahamet: ¡Malditos.!

Mike: Phalax. Ahora.

Phalax: A la orden, emperador.

Respondía el doctor desde la Lanza de Orion, tele transportando tres armas especiales de la cámara acorazada del imperio.

Delante de Mike aparecieron los tres siguiente objetos.

Delante de Darkwing apareció el Corazón de Orión (1). Un objeto en forma de corazón de rojo del tamaño de un casco de pony, con el símbolo de la cutie mark de Orión en el centro del cual en su interior era rojo. Al ponérsela en el pecho, Darkwing quedó envuelta por una armadura dorada con toques plateados, parecida a la de un gran caballero que la cubría el cuerpo entero, salvo la parte de la boca. Las alas que ésta tenía, pasaron a un gran brillo dorado con partes plateadas

Darkwing: ¡Lista para darle su merecido a ese demonio!

Alzaba la voz Darkwing, enfundando la armadura como la Dark Repulser combinada con la Mega Arma, formando una gran hoja de elemento luz.

Delante de Rebeca apareció El Filo de Orión (1). Una daga larga de color dorado y filo negro con un grabado en celeste antiguo. La empuñadura tenía forma de halcón con las alas abiertas en alto apuntando para arriba. Al cogerla con su garra gatuna, Rebeca se sintió llena de energía y con una enorme velocidad brindada por el arma, Rebeca se desplaza de un lado a otro casi de forma imperceptible.

Rebeca: Ahora si que ese demonio no me va a poder tocar ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Danza de las Armas de la Rosa!

Gritaba Rebeca, empuñando la daga y con un hechizo del arte de la Rosa, sacó todas las armas de la Rosa que estaba llevaba. La Rosa Azul se enfundó a ella como la armadura que era. La Rosa Negra, la Rosa Roja, la Rosa Blanca, la Orquídea y la Lirio se movían alrededor de ella listas para atacar al enemigo.

La última arma para Mike era un arma conocida por él, ya que lo usó en el pasado durante la Guerra Celeste. Era nada menos que la Espada de Orion. El artefacto celeste más poderoso que existe. En el momento que el alicornio empuñó el arma, el alicornio brilló con intensidad.

 **"Insertar música de transformación de Sonic y el Caballero Negro."**

Mike iba enfundando una armadura dorada que le cubría el cuerpo completo. Primero por las patas y luego el cuerpo, hasta finalmente la cabeza. Una gran capa roja surgía de su espalda y luego alzando la espada hacia el cielo, una intensa luz dorada ascendió hasta el cielo, apartando las nubes negras permitiendo así pasar la luz del sol. Dicha luz provocó que el dragón demonio tratara de protegerse con sus garras de aquella intensa luz.

Mike: ¡Ahora si que estoy listo para luchar hasta el final!

Gritaba Mike empuñando la Espada de Orion, listo para luchar contra el dragón demonio.

 **Para esta escena prefiero la música de Final Boss de Sonic Unleashed. Aunque también puede vale la música de enemigo final de Ninja Gaiden para Wii U.**

Los tres guerreros brillaban con una luz dorada que iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Night Ray y Heart Fire miraban completamente impresionados aquello.

Night: Increíble.

Heart Fire: La Espada de Orion. Como cuentan las leyendas sobre mi padre empuñando dicha arma legendaria.

El dragón demonio le molestaba aquella luz, pero lejos de rendirse, rugió y luego gritó.

Bahamet: ¡Estupidos mortales! ¡Ni con eso me derrotareis!

Mike: Eso lo veremos, monstruo.

Dark: A por él, Mike.

Rebeca: Sí. Tengo ganas de probar esta maravilla.

Mike: Recordad todos. Debemos debilitar a ese monstruo como sea. Pero al final, debo ser yo quien le de el golpe de gracia como lo hemos planeado.

Light: De acuerdo, Mike.

Nightmare: Yo en cambio no prometo nada. Pienso darle una buena paliza a ese tipo.

Neptuno: Nos esforzaremos al máximo.

Minerva: Por nuestro mundo y por nuestra amiga Twilight.

Urano: Menos hablar y más caña.

El grupo se lanzó a la batalla donde se les unió UMB. Rebeca fue la primera en atacar al dragón demonio. Bahamet intentó golpearla con su brazo, pero la chigc gato desapareció a gran velocidad para luego reaparecer y con una enorme velocidad, realizar un sin fin de cortes alrededor del brazo del dragón, todo ello a causa de la gran velocidad con que Rebeca se desplazaba, al mismo tiempo que sus armas de la Rosa iban cada una por su cuenta, atacando diversos puntos del brazo.

Darkwing se subió al otro brazo y ahí fue corriendo atacando con su Mega Dark Repulser por diversas partes del brazo. El dragón demonio se defendió creando engendros tenebrosos en sus brazos que fueron atacando a las dos chicas. Rebeca fue rodeada por los engendros que trataron de atacarla, pero la felina gracias al artefacto ancestral, se movía a gran velocidad, evitando los ataques, al mismo tiempo que los iba partiendo en pedazos con sus armas.

Darkwing recibió un impacto directo de un rayo lanzado por uno de los engendros, pero la armadura la protegió del ataque y la alicornio contraatacó disparando un potente rayo de elemento luz a través de su Mega Dark Repulser, borrando del mapa a varios engendros.

Light se acercó lo suficiente para darle un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del demonio y luego otro en el estomago. Iba a golpear de nuevo, pero el dragón demonio paró su puño con su garra y con la otra le dio un fuerte puñetazo al dragón de luz que lo hizo retroceder. Aprovechando la distracción, Nightmare realizó una potente doble patada voladora golpeando al demonio y hacerlo retroceder. Nightmare no se detuvo y lanzó su hálito oscuro, causando daños al demonio. Bahamet furioso, lanzó su rayo de oscuridad contra Nightmare, donde el dragón oscuro se protegió con sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por el poderoso ataque del dragón demonio.

Los trillizos se pusieron delante del rostro de Bahamet y entre los tres, lanzaron un rayo combinado impactando de lleno en el demonio, causando daños en éste. El dragón demonio furioso, lanzó rayos desde los ojos directos hacia los trillizos, pero se interpuso Mike que con su espada, creó un campo de fuerza dorada en forma de escudo celeste que detuvo los ataques.

El alicornio con su espada, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el demonio y clavó su espada en la enorme frente del dragón, haciendo rugir a Bahamet. El demonio sacudió su cabeza, tratando de quitar al alicornio de encima, pero Mike se aferraba con fuerza a su espada, logrando mantenerse. El demonio iba a golpearlo con la palma de su mano, pero su brazo fue detenida por el arma de UMB y con un rápido movimiento de su arma, le dio con la hoja inferior, realizando un corte en el pecho del dragón.

Armor: ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana, monstruo!

Gritaba Shining Armor que volando gracias a la armadura, concentró energía y lanzó desde los cascos, una llamarada que impactó en el rostro del demonio, causando daños a éste. Heart Fire y Night Ray se unieron a Shining y lanzaron sus ataques mágicos para causar aun más daño el demonio.

Mike: ¡Todos atrás, ahora!

Gritó Mike y todos obedecieron. Bahamet no comprendía el por que éstos dejaban de luchar y se alejaban de él, pero no le importa eso ahora. Iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que Mike comunicándose con Phalax, gritó.

Mike: ¡Phalax, ahora!

Phalax: Activando Cañón Solar.

Desde órbita, la Lanza de Orion disparó un poderoso cañón solar que cubrió por completo al demonio, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste, donde sentía como su cuerpo sufría daños.

Pese a haber sido un impacto directo, el demonio aun seguía siendo muy poderoso y aguantaba los ataques.

Bahamet: ¡Os destruiré a todos de una vez por todas!

El dragón demonio concentraba energía y lanzó desde la fisura de su pecho, una gigantesca llamarada que iba hacia el grupo y el ejercito.

Mike: ¡Todos, ahora!

Mike lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado desde la Espada de Orion que impactó contra el ataque de Bahamet, logrando mantenerlo en el sitio. Los dragones ancestrales y los trillizos como UMB y los demás jóvenes, se unieron a Mike para darle fuerza para mantener el rayo. Nightmare y Light se separaron de éstos y lanzaron sus versiones más poderosas de llamaradas. Los trillizos también lanzaron sus propios ataques, sumándose al ataque inicial de Mike.

Las mane y las princesas eran testigos del enorme choque de poderes que se estaban formando ahí fuera desde la UMB.

Celestia: Es increíble.

Lily: Whoa. Creo que nunca he visto a mis tíos emplearse tan a fondo antes.

Comentaba la pequeña dragoncilla, sin poder ocultar que estaba impresionada al ver a sus tíos emplear tanto poder. No tanto como para destruir el planeta, pero aun así era enorme.

Pinkie: ¡Vamos chicos, vamos chicos, vamos chicos! ¡Podéis hacerlo!

Animaba Pinkie Pie, saltando con unos pompones en sus cascos delanteros.

Rarity: Oh, cielos. Mi corazón está latiendo a mil por hora.

Applejack: No eres la única, compañera.

Fluttershy: Tengo miedo...

Rainbow: Yo solo quiero ver a Mike y a los otros, darle su merecido a ese monstruo por lo que le ha hecho a Twilight.

Spike: Solo espero que puedan rescatarla de las garras de ese monstruo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía manteniendo el ataque, tratando de superar al de Bahamet.

Mike: ¡Libera a Twilight, Bahamet!

Bahamet: Pierdes el tiempo, mocoso. Ahora ella forma parte de mí y no podrás recuperarla, al menos que me matéis, pero claro. Si lo hacéis, ella también morirá.

Mike: No necesariamente. Podemos rescatarla sin hacerla daño, al mismo tiempo destruyéndote a ti para siempre.

Bahamet: ¿Qué? Imposible. Es un farol. No existe forma de hacerlo.

Heart Fire: Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Mike: Chicos. Todos, ahora ¡AHHHHH!

Todos: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaron todos, aumentando la fuerza de sus ataques, logrando superar al de Bahamet para sorpresa de éste.

Bahamet: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible...!

Finalmente el dragón recibió toda la potencia del ataque del grupo, causando un daño enorme en su cuerpo. El dragón demonio rugía de dolor, mientras su cuerpo sufría enormes daños por el ataque.

Mike: Está debilitado. Ahora puedo atacar.

Y como una centella dorada, Mike voló hacia el dragón demonio y con fuerza, clavó su espada en la frente de Bahamet. Una vez clavada la espada, el alicornio fue descendiendo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba una línea dorada en el lugar donde iba cortando al dragón en su parte frontal.

Mike: (Ahora es momento. Espero que mi plan funcione).

Pensaba el alicornio para sí, recordando un momento pasado. El plan que estuvo elaborando antes de empezar la batalla contra el dragón.

 **Flashback:**

Armor: ¿La Espada de Orion?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: Así es. Es el artefacto ancestral más poderoso que tiene el imperio. Con ella derrotaremos a Bahamet. El mismo Orion la creo con una única finalidad.

Celestia: ¿Cuál finalidad, Mike?

Preguntó ahora la princesa. Ahí Mike con esperanza de que su plan funcionase, respondió.

Mike: De destruir el mal verdadero.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mike recordaba la historia de la Espada de Orion. Forjada por el mismo Orion, cuya finalidad era de destruir el verdadero mal. El mal que merecía ser destruido y de proteger a los inocentes.

En un plano dimensional, se veía a Twilight flotando en medio de aquel extraño espacio, como si dormida estuviera. En ese plano dimensional aparecía también Mike, descendiendo con la espada en alto y poco a poco se iba acercando la hoja de la espada, hasta casi tocar la cabeza de Twilight.

Volviendo a la realidad, Mike descendió hasta llegar a la parte inferior del dragón y luego se alejó de éste. En la parte frontal del dragón, tenía una gran línea de luz dorada, mientras el demonio rugía de dolor.

Bahamet: ¡NOOOOO...! ¡NO PUEDE SEEER...! ¡SE SUPONE QUE IBA A REGRESAR PARA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO ENTEROOOO...!

Rugía el dragón, mientras Mike con actitud seria, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Por mí, puedes llevar la destrucción al infierno. Y ahora piérdete por ahí, que ya estamos hartos de ti.

Poco a poco, el dragón iba fragmentándose hasta finalmente quedar destruido y desaparecer. Mike rápidamente se puso a volar en medio de todo ello, mirando por todas partes en busca de algo o alguien.

Mike: Vamos. Tienes que estar por ahí, Twilight. No puedes haber sido destruida junto con el dragón.

Comentaba Mike, rogando que Twilight no hubiese sido destruida por el dragón. Sus esperanzas se renovaron cuando vio a Twilight flotar en medio de los restos destruidos de Bahamet. Mike rápidamente fue a cogerla en brazos y cuando lo hizo, la unicornio fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Twilight: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba la unicornio y la primera persona que vio, fue nada menos que Mike donde ahí la sonreía.

Mike: ¿Qué tal, Twilight?

Twilight: ¡Mike!

Gritó la unicornio, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al alicornio. Mike se sorprendió un poco, pero dejó que le siguiera abrazándolo.

En el puente de la UMB, todos veían que Twilight estaba bien, cosa que hizo que el grupo entero estallase en alegría.

Pinkie: ¡SÍIII..! ¡Twilight está viva...! ¡Twilight está viva.!

Fluttershy: Oh, cielos. Estoy tan contenta, que sería capaz de hasta gritar de emoción.

Rainbow: ¡SÍIIII...! ¡Mike y sus amigos lo han conseguido!

Lily: ¿Qué os lo dije? Ya sabía yo que se podía confiar en mis tíos como en los otros.

Celestia: Oh, Twilight...

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, al ver a su querida alumna viva y sin daño alguno. La batalla contra Bahamet no pudo haber terminado de mejor manera.

El cielo volvió a clarearse y los rayos del sol iluminaron la tierra como el cielo. Todo el mundo lo celebró por todo lo alto.

Más tarde, en Draconem, todo el mundo estaba reunido en el patio del castillo en reconstrucción para despedirse de Mike y su grupo.

Twilight: ¿En serio os tenéis que marchar?

Les preguntaba Twilight a la patrulla cuando éstos anunciaron que se iban a marchar de vuelta a su mundo. Éstos asintieron.

Mike: Así es, Twilight. Nos tenemos que ir.

Pinkie: Pero...Si no he tenido tiempo para haceros una fiesta de despedida.

Decía con tono triste la pony rosa.

Ghost: Lo siento, Pinkie. Pero ahora mismo no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo aquí.

White: Esa Katrina no trama nada bueno y tenemos que volver de inmediato a nuestro mundo para averiguar que trama.

Heart Fire: Si el Rey Umbrum está por medio. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo. El tiempo apremia.

Mike: Dejaremos parte de las tropas y equipo para que se ocupen de la reconstrucción de vuestras ciudades.

Les decía la patrulla a sus amigos. Celestia acercándose al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Celestia: Como princesa de Equestria, debo daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

Ceniza: Sí. Y en nombre de Draconem jamás, podremos agradeceros por todo lo que hicisteis por nosotros. Habéis logrado proezas increíbles, incluso unir a ponis y dragones como nunca se había hecho antes.

Agradecían la princesa y el padre de los trillizos a la patrulla. La patrulla sonrieron ante los agradecimientos de éstos.

Dark: No ha sido nada.

Dark Cloud: Pura rutina.

Appleajck: Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Ocelot: Cuenta con ello, vaquera.

Minerva: Cuidaos mucho por allí, Piro Fire.

Decía la dragona a éstos. Piro Fire respondió con su típica actitud seria.

Piro Fire: Sabemos cuidarnos solos, señorita Minerva.

Minerva sonrió. Aunque conocía la actitud seria del Escuadrón Delta, no pudo evitar abrazar al alicornio de fuego. Piro Fire al principio se sorprendió, pero la dejó hacer. Ahí Flavia llamó la atención.

Flavia: Un momento.

Dijo la dragón captando la atención de éstos. Minerva se temía lo peor con su madre.

Minerva: Oh, no.

Flavia se puso enfrente del Escuadrón Delta. La dragona los miraba con expresión seria y casi molesta al grupo. Pero luego se relajó y ahí les dijo a éstos.

Flavia: Yo...os debo una disculpa a todos vosotros, escuadrón.

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes, ya que no se esperaban que Flavia se fuera a disculpar con los miembros del Escuadrón Delta. Ya que Flavia no se fiaba en absoluto de ellos al principio. Flavia siguió hablando.

Flavia: Cuando supe sobre vuestro pasado, no confiaba en absoluto en vosotros y me preocupaba para que fuerais a hacer algún mal a mis hijos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque con todos vosotros. Y de que sois buenos ponis, muy distintos a lo que erais antes.

Les explicaba la dragona. Minerva sonrió ante la acción de su madre.

Minerva: Oh, madre.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Flavia. Piro Fire ahí agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, la respondió.

Piro Fire: No pasa nada. En realidad, ya estamos habituados ese tipo de reacción.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras del alicornio de fuego.

Spike: Os voy a echar mucho de menos, amigos.

Decía el dragón con tono triste, ante la idea de tener que despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Unos amigos con quien pasó muy buenos momentos juntos.

Lily: No te preocupes, Spike. Nos volveremos a ver algún día.

Decía la dragoncilla con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla del dragón violeta, haciendo que Spike tuviera un gran rubor en la cara.

Luna: Cuidaos mucho, amigos.

Twilight: Procuraremos que vuestras enseñanzas de libertad e igualdad entre razas, perduren.

Mike: Gracias.

Lyndon: ¿Hay sitio para alguien más para las despedidas?

Todos: ¡Lyndon!

Exclamaron todos al ver al grifo, sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

Rebeca: Ahora apareces tú, amigo.

Sky: ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado, que no te hemos visto en la batalla?

Preguntaba el paladín al grifo. Lyndon con una leve sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, respondió.

Lyndon: He estado algo ocupado.

Mike: De todos modos, nos alegramos de que hayas venido, Lyndon.

Holy: Es verdad. Nos daba no sé que irnos sin poder despedirnos de ti.

Lyndon: Bueno. Tenía que venir. No podía irme sin poder despedirme de quienes consideraba como los mejores amigos que ha tenido nunca este grifo ladrón. Los únicos con quienes no he tenido ningún deseo de robarles.

Fox: Vaya. Que honor.

Decía de forma sarcástica y cruzada de brazos la arquera, aunque sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa, ya que la hizo en cierto modo gracia el dicho del grifo. Gizmo hizo unos sonidos de ademán.

Lyndon: De todos modos, pienso asegurarme de que todo el mundo conozco vuestras aventuras. Cantaré vuestras hazañas para que nadie las olvide jamás...Seréis recordados por todas la generaciones futuras como los mayores héroes que han tenido nunca este mundo.

Les decía con tono emocionante y emotivo el grifo como alzando de brazos. Luego volviendo a su tono serio, comentó.

Lyndon: Y ahora me callo. Me estoy dando nauseas a mi mismo al hablar así.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas por lo último que dijo el grifo. Finalmente todos se despidieron de Mike y su grupo que partían en sus naves, vuelta a su mundo de origen a través de los portales inter dimensionales.

Twilight: Allí se van.

Fluttershy: Los voy a echar de menos.

Spike: Yo también.

Rainbow: Eran un grupo muy cool. Sin duda eran un equipo de primera.

Rarity: Bueno. Pero al final, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Applejack: Me pregunto como serán las cosas ahora que no están ellos.

Pinkie: Bueno. Habrá que tratar de poner en orden nuestro mundo y tratar de hacer feliz a toda su gente.

Celestia: Pinkie Pie tiene razón. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Luna: Cierto. Mike y su grupo no podían quedarse aquí para siempre. Tienen responsabilidades en su mundo.

Armor: Por eso debemos actuar todos juntos por arreglar nuestro mundo.

Minerva: Cierto. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Urano: ¿Ayudarás tú también, Lyndon?

Lyndon: Claro. Creo que en la casa del príncipe Armor tiene unas cuantas cosas de valor. Estoy seguro que si los robo y los vendo a buen precio, puedo conseguir mucho dinero para las reparaciones.

Bromeaba el grifo, mientras Shining Armor mirando feo a Lyndon, le dijo a éste.

Armor: Tú atrévete a entrar en mi casa y verás.

Le amenazaba el príncipe y todos se rieron. Ahora todos tenían que dar su parte, si querían que la paz volviese a su mundo, ahora que Mike y su patrulla se marcharon de vuelta a su mundo de origen.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

 **EL** **DESAFÍO** **DE LYNDON**

Cuando se quedó solo Lyndon en la cantina, éste aprovechó para marcharse fingiendo que se había quedado dormido por todos los vasos de cidra que se había bebido.

El grifo tenía claro hacia donde ir. Era un lugar que él recordaba. Uno que era muy importante para él. Uno que no podría olvidar en toda su vida.

Lyndon había llegado a Kingsport. La ciudad donde vivieron éste y su hermano Eric. El grifo caminaba por sus calles y los recuerdos le inundaban. Como cuando él y su hermano siendo pequeños, robaban para sobrevivir. Pero luego al hacerse mayores, cada uno siguió un camino distinto. Eric se unió a la guardia para servir a su ciudad. Mientras Lyndon que no era muy apegado a las normas, se hizo ladrón profesional.

Lyndon recordaba que al principio actuaba solo sin unirse a nadie. Aunque de vez en cuando, ayudaba a su hermano Eric en temas de delincuencia o robos donde se necesitaba un ojo experto en el tema. Un ojo experto de ladrón claro está.

Lyndon entonces se unió al Gremio de Ladrones, pese a que Eric le trató de convencer de que no lo hiciera, ya que sería muy peligroso y especialmente si descubrían que eran hermanos y que de vez en cuando Lyndon le daba chivatazos. Lyndon le convenció que si se unía al Gremio de Ladrones, podría meterse en su mundo y con ayuda de ello, podía ayudar a su hermano.

El sistema era simple. Lyndon le daba de vez en cuando un chivatazo a su hermano sobre el Gremio de Ladrones cuando planeaban un robo, y éste aparecía con la guardia como si fuera su día de suerte.

Todos iba bien. Lyndon lograba alguna que otra recompensa por sus "servicios" y Eric lograba buenos ascensos.

Pero un día, Eric apareció demasiado pronto. Justo cuando apareció con la guardia en el gremio de mercaderes, pillando a Lyndon robando una gran fortuna. Ahí las cosas se pusieron feas de verdad.

Al saberse que ambos eran hermanos, todas las sospechas cayeron sobre Eric. Creyendo que Eric estaba compinchado con Lyndon para robar y obtener fortuna. Aunque no había pruebas directas sobre ello, Eric fue encarcelado.

Aquello fue lo que hundió a Lyndon de verdad. Sintiendo una enorme culpa porque encerrasen a su hermano, dejando a su esposa Eris sola sin que nadie pudiese ocuparse de los gastos. Lyndon tuvo ahora mayor motivación para robar. No para enriquecerse él, sino para entregar todo el oro que conseguía para mantener al matrimonio y pagar la liberación de su hermano.

Pero para desgracia de Lyndon, su hermano murió asesinado. Al principio no entendía por qué prisioneros grifos fueron llevados a una ciudad de dragones en plena guerra civil. Pero cuando leyó la nota escondida en la daga, afirmando que fue Eris, la esposa de su hermano quien lo mató, ahí es para él cuando las piezas encajaron por completo.

Lyndon llegó al lugar que el consideraba el comienzo de todo. Una vieja caja ruinosa en medio de unos edificios grandes, dicha casa parecía abandonada. Con cristales rotos y la puerta medio carcomida y faltándole algunos tablones.

El grifo miró la casa por unos momentos y tras soltar un suspiro, se metió adentro de la casa. Dentro podía ver muebles viejos como paredes de madera carcomidas y arruinadas.

Lyndon centró su vista sobre la mesa donde había una foto y una lámpara de aceite, que inexplicablemente estaba encendida, ya que no había nadie en la casa salvo el grifo. El grifo se acercó a dicha foto y la cogio. En ella estaba Lyndon junto con su hermano, ambos de pequeños. Ahí ambos se les veía felices. El grifo soltó otro suspiro, sintiendo cierta melancolía ante los recuerdos que le invadían.

¿?: Al final has venido, Lyndon. Tal como esperaba.

Se oyó una voz femenina que interrumpió sus pensamientos. El grifo se giró y ahí vio a una grifo. Ésta era de plumaje negro en la cabeza como marrón en el cuerpo. Con detalles blancos alrededor de los ojos. Ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido negro que realzaba los colores del plumaje de su cabeza. Lyndon al verla, dijo.

Lyndon: Eris...Con que fuiste tú ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el grifo a Eris. Ésta riéndose levemente, le respondió.

Eris: Así es. Fui yo. Yo fui quien mató a tu hermano, Lyndon.

Lyndon: ¡Dime por que lo hiciste, maldita sea! ¿Por qué fingiste amar primero a mí y luego casarte con mi hermano? ¿Por qué, Eris?

Preguntaba en parte furioso el grifo. Eris pareciéndola divertido lo del grifo, le contestó.

Eris: Porque comenzaste a ser una molesta para nosotros, Lyndon. Nos estabas causando muchos problemas tu hermano y tú, cuando le contabas nuestros planes.

Los ojos del grifo se abrieron de par en par y preguntó sorprendido.

Lyndon: Espera. No me digas que tú...

Eris: Así es. Yo soy del Gremio de Ladrones y una alta cabecilla. Cuando descubrimos que nos estabas delatando a tu hermano el guardia, planee acercarme a vosotros para quitaros de en medio. Fingí estar interesada por tu hermano y luego casarme con él para seguir el plan.

Lyndon: ¿Qué plan?

Eris: El de quitar primero de en medio a tu hermano. Hice que avisaran a la guardia de tu hermano, justo cuando robabas al Gremio de Mercaderes y luego yo desde las sombras, hice que todas las sospechas recayeran sobre tu hermano.

Explicaba la grifo, mientras Lyndon escuchaba.

Eris: Sabía que harías lo necesario para liberar a tu hermano y por eso estabas enviándonos el oro que conseguías, sin saber que yo me quedaba con ese oro para luego entregárselo al Gremio de Ladrones una vez que tuviera una enorme suma.

Lyndon: ¿Y dónde has escondido el oro?

Eris: No tiene caso que te lo esconda, ya que vas a morir muy pronto. Lo escondí en una cueva oculta a las afueras de la ciudad. Debo admitir, Lyndon, que has conseguido una buena suma. Sin duda para vivir bien toda la vida ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la grifo en la última parte y siguió hablando.

Eris: Mientras tu hermano se pudría en la cárcel, yo le hacía creer que tú le traicionaste y que le dejaste cargar con la culpa. Al principio no me quiso creer, pero al final logré sembrar la duda en él. Ja, ja, ja. Fue tan divertido verle sufrir, ante la idea de que su querido hermano lo traicionaste. Ja, ja, ja.

Lyndon sentía una gran ira en su interior, al saber que la mujer que antes amaba y que presuntamente amaba a su hermano, fuera tan vil y diabólica.

Eris: ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Cuando logré que tu hermano fuera enviado a aquella prisión en Draconen, hice ordenar su muerte con la daga que tú mismo me regalaste hace tiempo como regalo de boda. Les di ordenes a mis hombres que antes de que lo mataran, le dijeran que fuiste tú quien ordenó su muerte. Al final murió creyendo que su hermano lo había traicionado y ordenado su muerte.

Lyndon: ¡Maldita arpía! ¡Hiciste que mi hermano se pudriera en la cárcel y luego matarlo! ¡Eres cruel y malvada!

La gritaba furioso el grifo al descubrir la verdad sobre Eris y lo ocurrido con su hermano. Eris con tono arrogante, le contestó.

Eris: Tú no eres precisamente un santo, Lyndon. Tienes tus garras tan machadas de sangre como las mías.

Lyndon: Sí. Y más manchadas estarán, cuanto de mate. Por mi hermano.

Amenazaba el grifo, apuntando con su ballesta a la grifo.

Eris: No estés tan seguro ¡Matadlo!

Ordenaba la grifo y de todas partes surgieron varios grifos armados, listos para matar a Lyndon. Uno trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Lyndon lo esquivó haciendo que la espada con que trataron de atacarlo, golpease la lámpara de aceite y provocara un incendio en el lugar.

Lyndon rápidamente reaccionó y disparó una flecha, matando al grifo que lo atacó.

Los demás grifos fueron a atacarlo, mientras Lyndon se defendía. La casa se iba cubriendo de fuego, mientras dentro había una feroz lucha entre Lyndon y los ladrones. Lyndon saltó por encima de la mesa y girando sobre sí mismo, disparó una flecha que le atravesó la garganta a un ladrón. Algunos lanzaron cuchillos contra Lyndon, pero el grifo pateó la mesa para usarlo como barrera y protegerse de los cuchillos. Luego saltó hacia un lado, disparando varias flechas, matando a los ladrones.

Uno intentó atacarlo con un hacha, pero Lyndon lo esquivó, haciendo que el arma se clavara en el suelo y Lyndon le arreara un puñetazo en la mitad de la cara que lo derribó, justo donde estaban las llamas haciendo que éste se quemara vivo y saliera corriendo, tratando inútilmente de apagar las llamas, acabando al final muerto y carbonizado.

Eris: ¡Idiotas! Al final tendré que hacerlo yo misma.

Decía la grifo, sacando un cuchillo de su vestido y se lanzó hacia el grifo tratando de matarlo. Lyndon se defendió con su ballesta a modo de que bloqueaba el cuchillo de la grifo que apuntaba hacia su cara.

Lyndon: ¡Maldita! Mi hermano confió en ti y le traicionaste ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí o por mi hermano realmente?

Eris: Je, je, je. Y su confianza en ti fue lo que le mató al final. Por creer que podía confiar en ti.

Decía esto la grifo, sacando otro cuchillo de su vestido con su garra libre y queriendo atravesarle el esternón, pero el grifo hizo un movimiento con su ballesta, haciendo que la grifo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, quedando ésta rodeada de llamas. Eris se preparó para atacar de nuevo, hasta que unas maderas quemadas cayeron encima de ella donde se quedó atrapada. Ésta al ver que no podía salir de ahí, pidió ayuda a Lyndon.

Eris: ¡Lyndon! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Lyndon: Que cínica. Primero haces que encierren a mi hermano y luego que lo maten como aprovecharte de mí. Y ahora me pides ayuda. Debería dejarte aquí para que te quemes viva.

La recriminaba el grifo a Eris, furioso por todo lo que le había hecho ésta su hermano y a él.

Eris: ¡Por favor! ¡Lamento lo ocurrido, pero te lo suplico! ¡Sálvame la vida! ¡Tu hermano y ese amigo tuyo el alicornio no habrían querido que me abandonaras a mi suerte!

El grifo se la quedó mirando por unos momentos. Al final se acercó a las maderas y las levantó con mucho esfuerzo para liberarla. Luego mirando fríamente a ésta, la dijo.

Lyndon: Bien. Y ahora márchate. No te quiero volver a verte nunca más en toda mi vida.

La decía el grifo con tono enfadado y luego se fue caminando entre las llamas para salir de ahí. Eris aprovechando que el grifo estaba de espaldas, sacó un cuchillo arrojadizo y lo preparó para lanzar.

Eris: ¡Muere, Lyndon!

La grifo lanzó el cuchillo, pero Lyndon como si lo hubiera previsto, se hizo a un lado esquivando el cuchillo, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y disparar con su ballesta. La flecha alcanzó el corazón de Eris, ocasionándola un daño mortal y ésta cayó al suelo. Al principio ésta alzó la cabeza y el brazo con mucho esfuerzo apuntando al grifo, pero al final cayó muerta al suelo, mientras más tablones quemados cayeron sobre ella.

El grifo miró hacia donde estaba la foto de él y su hermano, siendo rodeado por las llamas. Sin dudarlo, voló hasta la foto y la cogio para luego salir a toda velocidad de allí.

Una vez fuera, el grifo pudo ver el hogar de su infancia, siendo consumido por las llamas y hundirse por completo, quedando destruida para siempre. El grifo soltó un suspiro al perder lo que una vez fue su hogar y el de su hermano.

Como había dicho Eris, la cueva donde esta escondía todo el oro que recibía, estaba en una cueva cercana al reino y muy bien escondida. El grifo podía ver las enormes cantidades de oro que había en dicho lugar. Todo el oro que Lyndon había conseguido robar hasta ahora. Sobraba decir que había más que suficiente para toda una vida, pero ahora mismo el oro no era lo importante para él. Incluso actualmente carecía de atractivo para él.

Tras la caída de Bahamet y la despedida de Mike y su grupo, el grifo se fue hacia el cementerio de Kingsport. Lyndon dejaba la foto encima de la tumba de su difunto hermano.

Lyndon: Estás ya vengado, hermano. Ahora puedes descansar en paz.

Decía el grifo, rezando en la tumba de su hermano. Luego de un rato, se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Durante su camino, se topó con el Doctor.

Lyndon: ¿Doctor?

Doctor: Hola, Lyndon. Lamento venir en tan mal momento, pero he venido ha buscarte.

Lyndon: Así que...Es la hora ¿No?

Doctor: Así es. Es hora de que cumplas con el cometido para lo que estabas destinado. También voy a traerme a los otros con nosotros.

Respondió el doctor. Lyndon puso una expresión seria y decidida, mientras asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido para lo que estaba destinado a hacer.

 **(1) Objetos creados por S.W.A.T or Team Wild**

 **Nota autor: Más información sobre Artefactos ancestrales celestes en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis" en la sección Artefactos Celestes, cuya lista aumenta con el tiempo, añadiendo más y más elementos. Y si alguien se le ocurre más ideas sobre nuevos artefactos celestes, es libre para contármelo.**


	74. Cap 72 El Destino Está Escrito

**Capítulo 72**

 **El Destino Esta Escrito**

Mientras iban por el túnel inter dimensional la nave Infinity junto con la MB, la Lanza de Orion y varias naves más. La patrulla en la nave Infinity, charlaban tranquilamente durante su vuelta a casa.

Black: Por fin volvemos a casa.

Comentaba la bat pony mientras pilotaba la nave, teniendo a Bit como copiloto. En cierto modo, estaba emocionada de volver a casa después de tanto tiempo fuera.

Vulcan: Sí. La cantidad de chicas que deben haber echado de menos al gran Vulcan.

Decía Vulcan con pose victoriosa, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se callara.

Fox: Más bien la tranquilidad que van a perder por tu vuelta, tarugo.

Camaleón: Yo tengo que ponerme al día con unos cuantos disfraces. Tengo varias ideas que ya, ya.

Comentaba el robot changeling, sacando un reloj de pulsera y luego volver a guardárselo.

Rebeca: La verdad es que incluso yo estaba echando de menos a la Equestria que conocí en su día. Bueno...Varias de ellas.

Dark: Yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a la princesa Luna. La de nuestro mundo, claro.

Decía Darkwing con grandes deseos de cuando llegaran a su mundo, lo primero que haría, sería ir a ver a su mentora Luna y abrazarla.

Mike: Yo iré a ver a mis padres y a mi manzanita. Espero que estén bien todos ellos.

Holy: Seguro que lo estarán, Mike ¿Qué malo podría haberles pasado?

Heart Fire: ¿Relacionados con cierta yegua oscura que nos tendió una trampa y que se llevó la Golden Tail de mi padre?

Un gran silencio se formó de repente en cuanto Heart Fire dijo eso y razón no la faltaba. Aun quedaba el tema de aquella misteriosa yegua llamada Katrina. Mike agachando la cabeza, dijo con cierta actitud triste.

Mike: Sí. Golden Tail. Espero que esté bien ese pequeño, esté donde esté. Mi pequeño zorrito. Ay, madre, espero que no te haya pasado nada, amigo mío...

Comentaba el alicornio, preocupado por su amigo el espíritu de la Tail. Aquel pequeño y adorable zorro juguetón que hacía reír a todos con sus torpezas y muy amigo del grupo en especial de Mike. Night Ray se sentía culpable, ya que en cierto modo el fue el responsable de que Katrina se hiciera con la espada, se disculpó con Mike.

Night: Lo siento, Mike. Fue por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese estado allí, yo...

Mike miró a su amigo y con una sonrisa y apoyando un casco en su hombro, le dijo.

Mike: No te preocupes. Seguro que tarde o temprano, le encontraremos y le sacaremos de allí.

Ghost: De todos modos ¿No resulta extraño todo esto? ¿Por qué se llevaría esa yegua la Golden Tail? Quiero decir. La espada solo obedece a su portador y dudo mucho que la sirva a ella para algo.

Preguntaba Ghost, estando ésta sentada en una silla. Red Fire limándose las pezuñas con una lima, la dio la razón.

Red: Cierto. Todo esto es muy raro ¿Creéis que trata de robar las demás Tails? Quiero decir. Son armas ancestrales muy poderosas.

White: Si es así ¿Por qué no intentó robar también la Silver Tail de Rebeca?

Preguntaba ahora White Shield. Nadie tenía una respuesta clara para ello.

Sky: No resolveremos nada aquí. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es volver a nuestro mundo y luego tratar de encontrar a esa tal Katrina y la Golden Tail.

Mike: Eso espero. Ojala esté bien Golden Tail.

Completaba Mike preocupado por su amigo zorro espíritu de la espada. Holy pasó su ala sobre su cabeza para consolarlo, cosa que el alicornio agradeció.

Black: Atención todos. Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro mundo.

Anunciaba Black Wing por los altavoces de la nave. Finalmente llegaron a su mundo de origen.

El portal dimensional se abrió cerca del Imperio Celeste, donde todas las naves pasaron por ella.

Ocelot: Hogar. Dulce hogar.

Camaleón: Como echaba de menos estar aquí.

Medic: No eres el único, compañero.

El grupo se alegraba por fin de haber vuelto a su mundo. La nave Infinity aterrizó en el puerto estelar del castillo dorado.

La primera en recibirles fue por supuesto Kaity cuando éstos bajaron de la nave. La yegua tenía una expresión de estar bastante enfadada con el emperador, donde le dijo a éste.

Kaity: Ya era hora que volvierais, emperador ¿Tenéis idea de todo lo qué he tenido que hacer en vuestra ausencia?

Le decía bastante enfadada la asistente al alicornio. Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa, trató de excusarse.

Mike: Sí. Perdona, Kaity. He estado muy ocupado en el otro mundo je, je, je.

Kaity soltó un suspiro, ya que en cierto modo estaba ya habituada a que el emperador se fuera de un lado a otro sin cumplir con sus deberes reales. Luego se relajó un poco y le dijo.

Kaity: Está bien. Ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. De todos modos, tengo algo importante que contarle, emperador. Hace poco, acabamos de recibir un mensaje de la princesa Celestia, solicitando su ayuda y de su patrulla.

Mike: ¿De qué se trata, Kaity?

Kaity: La princesa nos contó, que el Imperio de Cristal están surgiendo umbrums.

Dijo la asistente con tono de preocupación. El grupo se sorprendió ante el hecho de que hubiera umbrums en el Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: ¿Umbrums en el Imperio de Cristal? ¿Hablas en serio, Kaity?

Kaity: Eso es lo que decía en el mensaje de la princesa Celestia.

Mike: Ya veo. No se hable más. Vamos ahora al Imperio de Cristal.

Decía con decisión Mike. Vulcan y Dark Cloud se quejaron.

Vulcan: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Dark Cloud: Pero si no hemos tenido tiempo ni de descansar como es debido.

Vulcan: Por no mencionar que tenemos que ver a un montón de yeguas hermosas.

Dark Cloud: Hermosas yeguas de flancos generosos que conocemos bien...

Se quejaron éstos, hasta que Eye Fox y Darkwing les dieron un coscorrón a cada uno y les dijeron molestas.

Fox: No discutáis los dos.

Dark: Tenemos una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Fox: Así que vamos.

A regañadientes, Vulcan y Dark Cloud se subieron a la nave como los demás y se fueron rumbo al Imperio de Cristal.

No llevó mucho tiempo llegar al Imperio de Cristal y la nave aterrizó en la plaza donde estaba el Corazón de Cristal. Cuando bajaron de la nave, fueron recibidos por Shining Armor y Cadence. Sobraba decir que Mike y la patrulla se alegraron de volver a ver a Shining y Cadence de su mundo.

Armor: Amigos. Habéis venido.

Cadence: No podíais haber venido en mejor momento.

Comentaban ambos príncipes, contentos de ver a Mike y a la patrulla. Mike y su patrulla les saludaron también.

Mike: Shining. Cadence ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

Dark: Según la princesa Celestia, hay umbrums en el Imperio de Cristal.

Ante la pregunta, ambos príncipes de cristal asintieron y respondieron.

Armor: Efectivamente. Hay umbruns surgiendo de la brecha donde fueron encerrados en el pasado.

Cadence: Pero ahora...

Justo en ese momento, surgieron umbrums de su encierro, criaturas parecidas a caballos fantasmales de aspecto grotesco y diabólico. La patrulla al verlos se pusieron en guarida, pero su sorpresa fue ver que los umbrums iban en varias filas en una sola dirección, ignorándolos completamente.

Rebeca: ¿Nos ignoran?

Ghost: No me gusta que me ignoren, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a ello.

Sky: Que extraño ¿Por qué nos ignoran esos umbrums en vez de atacarnos?

Bit: Su comportamiento no tiene lógica.

Centinela: Sus movimientos no se corresponden a ninguna táctica militar conocida.

Comentaba el grupo que les extrañaba que los umbrums les ignorasen completamente. Shining Armor ahí les explicó al grupo.

Armor: Empezaron a emerger umbrums varias horas antes de que vosotros regresarais del otro mundo. Al principio pensábamos que nos iban a atacar, pero por alguna extraña razón, éstos no hicieron ataque alguno.

Rebeca: ¿No se supone que el Corazón de Cristal impide que esas cosas puedan salir?

Preguntaba la chica que la extraña que los umbrums salieran como si nada, pese a que la magia del Corazón de Cristal seguía activa.

Armor: La verdad, no entendemos lo que pasa. Tal vez una magia más poderosa les permite salir o algo así.

Cadence: Todos van en la misma dirección, hacia el interior de una montaña cercana al Imperio de Cristal.

Black: ¿Y por qué van allí si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba la bat pony que volaba a unos metros del suelo. Antes de obtener respuesta, oyeron a los umbrums entonar un especie de coro.

Umbrums: ¡Rey Umbrum, Rey Umbrum, Rey Umbrum!

Decían a coro los umbrums, siendo escuchados por el grupo.

Heart Fire: Esas cosas...Creo que buscan resucitar al Rey Umbrum.

Decía preocupada la alicornio azul. Shining Armor y Cadence notando por primera vez la presencia de la alicornio, donde le preguntaron a ésta.

Armor: ¿Y tú quién eres pequeña?

Cadence: No te hemos visto antes ¿Eres amiga de Mike y los otros acaso?

Heart Fire no sabía que responder ante la pregunta porque ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que vienes del futuro para evitar la muerte de alguien importante y que el fin del mundo llegue? Por suerte, Mike se adelantó y les dijo a los príncipes de cristal.

Mike: Ella es una amiga nuestra que forma parte de nuestro equipo. Se llama Heart Fire y nos viene a ayudar por el tema de los umbrums.

Respondía Mike,, ya que consideró no conveniente revelar la verdadera identidad de la chica. Vulcan que no se enteraba de nada, le comentó a Mike.

Vulcan: Pero Jefe ¿No se supone que ella es...?

No pudo terminar la frase el robot, porque Eye Fox le dio un fuerte pisotón en su casco haciéndole gritar primero de dolor. Eye Fox miraba feo a Vulcan, ya que iba a hablar de más.

Cadence: Un placer, jovencita. Me gustaría darte la bienvenida como se merece, pero ahora mismo tenemos problemas más grandes que ocuparnos.

Heart Fire: No se preocupe, princesa Cadence. Comprendo que ahora mismo están en asuntos más importantes en que atender.

Respondía de forma educada la alicornio azul. Night acercándose a Mike, le susurró.

Night: (Mike. Creo que esto tiene que ver con Katrina).

Mike: (Seguramente. Y la única forma de saberlo, es siguiendo a esos umbrums).

Ambos asintieron, ya que ambos sospechaban que aquella extraña yegua de nombre Katrina que vieron casi al principio y final de su aventura en el otro mundo, tendría algo que ver con todo ello.

Armor: Yo y mis guardias podríamos seguir a esos umbrums y averiguar que pasa.

Comentaba Shining Armor. Mike ahí, le comentó al príncipe.

Mike: Déjanos a nosotros, Shining. Sea lo que sea, podremos ocuparnos de ello.

Cadence: ¿Estás seguro, Mike?

Preguntaba Cadence sin poder evitar preocuparse por Mike y los otros.

Holy: Puede confiar en nosotros, princesa. Ya sabe que esas cosas no son rivales para nosotros.

Decía con cierto optimismo la fénix blanca para dar confianza a los príncipes de cristal. Estos últimos asintieron

Armor: Está bien, pero prepararé a las tropas en caso de problemas.

Sky: Muy bien, Shining. Sería recomendable en caso de que se compliquen las cosas.

Respondía el robot paladín.

Vulcan: Entonces no se hable más. Vamos todos hacia donde van esos especies de ponis sombras y les daremos la paliza de sus vidas.

Decía emocionado Vulcan´, alzando sus brazos mientras sacaba sus mazos de energía de ellos.

La patrulla iba ahora por el cielo en la nave Infinity. Desde ahí podían ver la larga fila de umbrums que como dijeron los príncipes de cristal, iban hacia una montaña donde en ella había una especie de apertura donde entraban todos en ella. En el cielo que rodeaba la montaña, estaba cubierta de nubes negras de tormenta que daban una luz oscura con roja.

Ghost: Parece que todos los umbrums entran en aquella apertura que hay en la montaña.

Señalaba Ghost que estaba con el radar de la nave.

Fox: No sé vosotros, pero esto me da muy mala espina.

Completaba Eye Fox que estaba en otro monitor adjunto. Gizmo flotando a su lado, hizo unos sonidos al mismo tiempo temblando como si de miedo tuviera.

Mike desde la parte principal del puente, miraba la proyección holográfica de la montaña. El alicornio estaba bastante serio, tratando de mentalizar en los posibles retos que se iban a enfrentar. Night Ray se acercó a Mike y le llamó la atención.

Night: Oye, Mike ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Le preguntaba el unicornio a Mike. Mike girando su cabeza, le respondió.

Mike: ¿Sí, Night? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Preguntaba Mike a su amigo. Night Ray mirando por un momento el suelo y luego de volver a alzar su mirada, le respondió.

Night: Pues sí. Es sobre lo que vamos a encontrarnos allí. Posiblemente esa yegua Katrina esté allí.

Mike: Eso estoy seguro. Esa yegua no puede rondar lejos de los suyos.

Night: Sobre eso quería hablarte, Mike. Ya sabes que esa yegua puede controlarme, sin que yo pueda resistirme. Por esa razón, creo que debería mantenerme lejos de ti. No sea que me utilice para hacerte daño.

Le explicaba el unicornio que desde el incidente con Katrina, no podía evitar preocuparse por si ésta le volvía a controlar y le volvía contra sus amigos. Mike comprendía las palabras de su amigo y ahí le comentó.

Mike: Tranquilo, Night Ray. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y que al final optarás por la decisión correcta.

Le decía el alicornio azul con una sonrisa de plena confianza en su amigo. Night Ray no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Night: Creo que confías demasiado en mí, Mike. Yo no estoy seguro siquiera si soy de fiar.

Mike: Dime, Night Ray ¿Te acuerdas de eso que dijiste hace tiempo?

Night: ¿Sobre cuál?

Preguntaba curioso el unicornio, ya que no sabía a que se refería Mike. Ahí el alicornio le respondió.

Mike: Sobre que entre todos nosotros hay lazos invisibles que nos unen. Ya verás, Night Ray. Al final nuestra amistad imperará sobre las fuerzas del mal.

Le decía esto Mike con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su casco en el hombro de su amigo. Al final Night Ray sonrió también.

Heart Fire sentada sobre un asiento, veía la escena de ambos y no podía evitar mirar preocupada.

Heart Fire: Padre...Espero que tu exceso de confianza, no acabe condenándote.

Comentaba Heart Fire, ya que ella sabía que su padre murió a cascos de alguien de confianza y ahora sabía también que ese alguien era nada menos que Night Ray. Y la idea de que este pudiera asesinar a su padre, la preocupaba enormemente.

La nave aterrizó cerca de la entrada. Todo el equipo bajaron de la nave y entraron en la gran grieta. Curiosamente los umbrums no les prestaron atención. Los ponis de las sombras iban como hipnotizados, entonando constantemente a coro el nombre del Rey Umbrum.

Sherrys: ¿Soy yo o estos tipos nos están ignorando por completo?

Ghost: Menos mal. Pensé que solo me pasaba a mí lo de ser ignorada. Aunque sería lo normal.

White: Mejor no tentar a la suerte y entremos cuanto antes.

Bit: Mis armas están listas para la batalla.

Centinela: Armamento listo para la batalla.

Completaron ambos robots, chequeando armas y sistemas.

Mike: Bien. Entonces todos a entrar ya.

El grupo caminaban por el largo túnel donde los umbrums iban igual. Aunque éstos parecían ignorar a la patrulla, convenía estar atentos ante cualquier cosa por si acaso.

A medida que iban por el túnel, la tensión iba aumentando hasta el punto que se podría casi cortar con un cuchillo. Tras caminar por largo tiempo, vieron una luz al final del túnel.

Camaleón: La luz. Por fin veo la luz al final del túnel. La salvación eterna está cerca, hermanos. Alabada sea Lauren.

Hablaba en plan dramática Camaleón disfrazado de Ángel. Eye Fox seria, le dijo al changeling.

Fox: Corta el royo, Camaleón. Que tenemos cosas más importantes en que preocuparnos.

Dark: Como machacar al malo de turno.

Dark Cloud: Y si es esa yegua malvada de Katrina, le pienso darla un buen picotazo en su gordo cu...

Dark: ¡DARK CLOUD...!

Gritó Darkwing, haciendo callar a su fénix.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, es mejor prepararse. Activemos las armaduras fénix por precaución.

Decía esto el alicornio y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los portadores de fénix activaron sus armaduras Bankai para estar preparados para cualquier posible pelea. El resto de la patrulla sacaron sus armas celestes.

Lily: Ay, madre...Tal vez debimos haber pedido a mis tíos Light y Nightmare que nos acompañasen. Presiento grandes problemas.

Comentaba Lily con algo de miedo. Red Fire con tono conciliador y con una sonrisa, pasó su casco sobre la cabecita de la dragoncilla, mientras la decía.

Red: Tranquila, Lily. Nosotros nos bastamos para acabar con cualquier tipo de mal.

Lily: Espero que tengas razón, Red Fire.

Respondía Lily, ya algo más tranquila.

Finalmente llegaron al final del largo túnel. En su interior esperaban ver una especie de gran gruta, pero en su lugar había otra cosa.

Era un especie de templo con mucho espacio, con varias columnas de piedra. Estatuas representando a umbrums en las paredes. Algunas escaleras que emergían del suelo.

En medio del lugar había miles y miles de umbruns en fila, entonando el mismo coro del Rey Umbrum.

Había un especie de altar con la estatua que representaba a una enorme criatura monstruosa con forma de dragón con grandes cuernos, cuatro pares de ojos y una enorme boca llena de una gran hilera de dientes. Enormes alas y garras enormes.

Ghost: Hay miles de umbrums por aquí.

Ocelot: Son un gran número.

Dark: Los números nunca han sido problema para nosotros, ya que siempre machacamos a todos los enemigos que nos encontramos.

Comentaba con tono tranquila y desafiante la alicornio sombría. Night Ray miraba por todas partes, hasta que su vista se centró donde estaba la estatua del monstruo y a alguien cerca de la estatua. Nada menos que Katrina. La yegua parecía estar enfrente de la estatua, haciendo una especie de ritual y delante de ella estaba la chispa de energía maligna que le había entregado Bahamet. Nada más verla, Night Ray se puso furioso y gritó.

Night: ¡Katrina!

El univornio formó sus alas de cristal y se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia ella. Mike trató de impedírselo.

Mike: ¡Night, no!

Pero al ver que no paraba el unicornio, Mike desplegó sus alas de luz y salió volando también para alcanzar a su amigo.

Heart Fire: ¡Padre!

Rebeca: ¡Esperadnos!

El grupo fue siguiendo a Mike y Night Ray, donde estos dos últimos llegaron ya al altar donde estaba Katrina. El resto del grupo trató de seguirlos, pero justo cuando iban a llegar, una barrera mágica apareció, bloqueándoles el paso al grupo. Vulcan que se había chocado de morros contra la barrea, exclamó.

Vulcan: Pero ¿Qué es esto?

Comentaba el robot, mientras se sobaba la nariz. Bit analizando el campo mágico, respondió.

Bit: Campo de fuerza mágica detectada. No podemos pasar.

Centinela trató de abrir la barrera de un puñetazo, pero no la hizo absolutamente nada.

Centinela: El campo de fuerza parece de alto nivel.

White: Por lo que no podemos pasar.

Heart Fire: ¡No! Tenemos que pasar esta barrera como sea. Presiento que si no lo hacemos, algo horrible ocurrirá.

Decía alarmada y preocupada la alicornio azul, tratando desesperadamente de abrir la barrera con ataques mágicos, pero por desgracia, no podía hacerle nada.

Dark: Heart Fire. Tranquilízate. Aunque no podamos cruzar, Mike y Night Ray podrán contra esa hechicera.

Trataba de calmarla Darkwing. Heart Fire no sintiéndose muy tranquila y sin apartar la vista de la barrera, contestó.

Heart Fire: No es la hechicera umbrum la que me preocupa ahora mismo.

Decía la alicornio con tono preocupada, sin apartar la vista de Night Ray que estaba muy cerca de Mike. Heart Fire temía lo peor, especialmente al saber que Katrina podía controlarlo en cualquier momento.

Al otro lado de la barrera, Katrina acabó introduciendo la chispa mágica al interior de la boca de la estatua. La yegua portaba bajo su brazo un extraño libro rojo sangre con el dibujo de portada similar a la estatua. En ese momento, alguien la llamó.

Night: ¡Katrina!

La eludida se giró y ahí vio a Night Ray junto con Mike Bluer, donde ambos estaban en guardia. El alicornio azul empuñaba la Stellar Blade listo para iniciar el combate y el unicornio cargaba su magia. La hechicera al verlos, se rió levemente y comentó.

Katrina: Mira a quién tenemos aquí. A nuestro hijo pródigo. El que nos ayudará a traer a nuestro poderoso rey a este mundo.

Night: Nunca os ayudaré con eso.

Mike: Cierto. Night Ray es nuestro amigo y nunca os ayudará.

Dijeron desafiantes ambos jóvenes. La yegua riéndose malvadamente, les contestó.

Katrina: Oh...Que jóvenes tan ingenuos. Debéis saber que esto ya estaba escrito desde el principio.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntaba Mike que al igual que Night Ray, no comprendía las palabras de la yegua. Ahí Katrina respondió.

Katrina: Muy simple. Incluso antes de que vosotros nacierais siquiera, estaba escrito donde tú, Mike Bluer, morirías. Dando paso al renacer de nuestro querido Rey Umbrum.

Mike: Menuda tontería. Yo no me creo nada de eso.

Respondía Mike que no se tragaba en absoluto aquello sobre que el destino estaba escrito y que no se podía cambiar en absoluto.

Katrina: Créete lo que quieras, pero es así. Se supone que tenías que morir en el futuro, siendo asesinado por quien se supone que lo consideras tu amigo. Pero gracias a "El", pudimos adelantar los acontecimientos y así traer antes a nuestro rey.

Night: ¿Él?

Mike: ¿Él?

Preguntaron ambos sin comprender a que se refería la yegua. Ahí Katrina continuo hablando.

Katrina: El Rey Umbrum para regresar necesita un recipiente adecuado. Uno donde pueda renacer. Nuestra líder se esforzó para ser ella, pero fracaso. Yo también fracase pese a ser una hechicera poderosa.

Comentaba la yegua con cierto mal estar, pero luego su rostro pasó a una sonrisa y dijo.

Katrina: Hasta ahora. Tú, Night Ray. Resultaste ser el elegido.

Night: ¿Yo el elegido?

Katrina: Así es. Tú fuiste diferente. Tú eres el receptáculo adecuado para que nuestro rey pueda volver a este mundo. Tú eres quien pondrá a los umbrums en el lugar que nos corresponde. Como amos y señores de este mundo.

Explicaba la yegua con una sonrisa malvada. Night como los otros, estaban enormemente sorprendidos por la gran revelación. Sabían que Night Ray era un especie de elegido que ayudaría a los umbrums a traer a su rey. Pero lo que no se esperaban en absoluto es que Night Ray iba a servir para que el rey Umbrum se reencarnase. Night Ray recuperándose de la sorpresa, la gritó a la yegua.

Night: ¡Nunca! ¡No pienso servir ese maldito rey Umbrum! ¿Me has oído, Katrina? ¡Jamás lo seré!

Gritaba desafiante el unicornio, a la vez preparándose para el combate. Katrina riéndose, le respondió al joven unicornio.

Katrina: Es tu destino y no lo puedes cambiar. Está escrito, Night Ray. Tú serás la reencarnación del Rey Umbrum.

Mike que estuve escuchando, intervino y en defensa de su amigo y la dijo desafiante a la yegua.

Mike: Night Ray es nuestro amigo y nunca se os unirá a vosotros.

Katrina: Ohhh...Que conmovedor...El héroe defendiendo a quien lo va a matar.

Decía en plan burla la yegua. Luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia los umbrums reunidos, les ordenó a éstos.

Katrina: ¡Guerreros! ¡Acabad con lo intrusos! Yo me ocuparé de estos dos.

Los umbrums obedecieron y se lanzaron a atacar al grupo.

Ocelot: Nos toca pelear.

Vulcan: ¡Genial! Ya estaba harto de esperar ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Sky: ¡Por la justicia!

Y el grupo se puso a luchar contra los umbrums, dejando a Mike y Night Ray con Katrina.

Katrina: Y ahora. Os toca afrontar vuestro destino.

Les decía la yegua con una sonrisa malvada, mientras Mike y Night se ponían en guardia, ambos listos para combatir.

La patrulla se enfrentaban a los umbrums que los atacaban.

Darkwing con la Mega Dark Repulser con hoja tipo luz, se lanzó hacia el enemigo, girando como un taladro donde atravesó a todo enemigo que se encontraba. Rebeca con la Silver Tail y la Orquídea, saltó en medio de un grupo de enemigos y realizando un hechizo de las artes del agua, clavó ambas espadas al suelo y del suelo surgieron grandes chorros de agua que se llevaron por delante a varios de los ponis fantasmas.

Sherrys adoptó elemento electricidad. A la velocidad del rayo se movía de un lado a otro, realizando mortales ataques contra los umbrums. Lily estaba rodeada por varios de éstos, pero la dragona no se acobardó en absoluto. Lily concentró energía en su interior y justo cuando los umbrums iban ha atacarla, ésta liberó la energía acumulada en forma de explosión de fuego que se llevó por delante a todos sus enemigos.

Ocelot armado con sus tres espadas, galopaba a toda velocidad entre los enemigos, blandiendo sus tres espadas y partiendo con ellas en pedazos a todos sus enemigos. Red Fire volando en el aire, lanzó una lluvia de fuego contra los umbrums, haciéndolos estallar en pedazos.

Blue Sky volteaba La Mata Dragones por encima de su cabeza a modo hélice, formando un tornado a su alrededor que se llevó por delante a todo los que se acercaban demasiado a él. Mientras lo hacía la espada se iba cargando de energía y luego de un rato blandió su arma con ambos casco, golpeó con la hoja afilada contra el suelo, creando una gran corriente de energía que se dirigió hacia un grupo de umbrums donde destruyó a todo lo que estaba por delante. White Shield con la Espada Omega en su Modo Rifle, volaba con sus alas en alto y desde ahí disparaba contra los umbrums.

Eye Fox con el Arco Celestial Predator y subida a una estatua, disparaba flechas de luz de alta potencia, acabando con todos los enemigos que se encontraban. Un grupo de umbrums se dirigían hacia ella, pero Gizmo se interpuso y soltó un potente campo eléctrico que aturdió a los umbrums. Vulcan con el Martillo Atronador, iba corriendo a la vez gritando como un loco, arrollando a todo enemigo que se encontrase. Luego se paró y ahí comenzó a dar fuertísimos martillazos que mandaba a volar a todo umbrum que se encontraba. Luego Vulcan fue este rodeado y todos saltaron hacia él. Vulcan simplemente tuvo que golpear con fuerza el martillo contra el suelo, creando un gran campo de energía que mandó a volar a todos los umbrums que querían atacarlo.

Ghost con la Sega Almas, se hacía invisible, desapareciendo de vista de los umbrums. Éstos miraban por todas partes tratando de localizarla, pero uno a uno eran partidos por la mitad por la pony fantasma, cosa que asustaba a éstos al ver que no lograban verla lo más mínimo. Medic armada con las Phanton Lance, apareció en una nube de humo en medio de un grupo de enemigos y con veloces movimientos de su arma, los partía en pedazos. Luego realizó una técnica ninja, creando dos clones de ella y entre las tres atacaban por separado a los umbrums que se encontraban.

Camaleón disparaba rayos mágico contra los umbrums. Uno intentó atacarle por la espalda, pero el changeling con la Morfo Arma convertida en guante de boxeo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó volando. Otro trató de atacarlo, pero Camaleón se disfrazó de tortuga y esquivó el ataque, al mismo tiempo que hacía a su enemigo tropezase y cayera al suelo. El umbrum se levantaba, mientras Camaleón convertía la Morfo Arma ahora en un mazo y ahí le dio un golpe en su cabeza, noqueando así al umbrum. Black Wing con sus Garras de Dragón y las Alas de la Ascensión, hacía vuelos rasantes, acabando con todo umbrum que se encontraban por delante.

Darkwing y Rebeca estaban espalda con espalda, rodeadas por umbrums.

Rebeca: Parece que nos han rodeado.

Comentaba Rebeca estando ella en guardia. Darkwing tranquilamente la contesta.

Dark: No te preocupes. Tengo algo que nos servirá para estos casos. Ahora que lo dominó, no me puede fallar.

Rebeca: ¿Qué?

Rebeca no sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, hasta que los umbrums se lanzaron a por ella. Rebeca se puso otra vez en guardia, pero Darkwing que estaba tranquila, gritó.

Dark: ¡Haoushoku!

Gritó Darkwing y de ella surgieron unas ondas de energía oscura que recorrían el suelo hasta cubrir la zona por donde las rodeaban el enemigo. Todos los umbrums se detuvieron de golpe, para luego caer todos al suelo inconsciente.

Dark: ¡Toma ya! Me ha salido perfecto.

Celebraba la alicornio. Rebeca miró impresionada aquello.

Rebeca: ¿Eso era el Haoushoku **?**

Dark: Así es. Me costó un poco dominarlo, pero ahora me sale perfecto.

Rebeca: Me pregunto si yo podría dominar eso.

Decía la chica. Darkwing en tono presumida, la contestó.

Dark: Mucho me temo que no. Nuestra amiga Magic Galaxy lo puso bien claro. Solo los que están destinados a ser los más poderosos del universo, pueden tener este don. Así que olvídate.

Rebeca: ¡Estupida!

Gritó enfadada Rebeca, hasta que de repente un rayo golpeó a Darkwing derribándola al suelo y rápidamente fue rodeada de Umbrums. Rebeca vio con horror como los umbrums formando cuchillas afiladas de sus cuerpos iban a atacarla. Rebeca corría desesperada para salvarla, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. Los cuchillos iban a alcanzar a Darkwing hasta que Rebeca asustada, gritó.

Rebeca: ¡Darkwing...! ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó Rebeca y en ese momento ocurrió algo. De su cuerpo surgió varias ondas mágicas que recorrió el suelo al igual que Darkwing. Darkwing vio eso sorprendida, al igual que todos los umbrums que les alcanzó las ondas mágicas, deshicieron los cuchillos y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Rebeca: ¿Yo...he hecho eso...?

Preguntaba la chica, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de presenciar, al igual que Darkwing que sintiéndose afortunada de salvarse, exclamó.

Dark: ¡Rebeca! ¡No me digas que has podido hacer el Haoushoku!

La comentaba Darkwing, sorprendida ante lo que acaba de hacer Rebeca. La chica mirándose las manos, la respondió dudosa.

Rebeca: Pues...Eso parece.

Dark: Quién lo diría. Al final tienes el don. Y aunque odie decir esto, muchas gracias por salvarme.

Agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa. Rebeca sonriendo también, la contestó.

Rebeca: No hay de que.

Bit con sus afiladas garras, partía en pedazos a todos los umbrums que lo atacaban. Uno intentó atacarlo de frente, pero Bit lo esquivó y de un golpe de garra, le cortó la garganta, destruyéndolo así. Luego activó sus cañones de brazos y disparó dos haces espirales, destruyendo a varios umbrums en el proceso.

Centinela golpeaba con su puño o pisoteaba a todo umbrum que se enfrentaba a él. Una vez que tuvo espacio, comenzó a disparar su ametralladora pesada contra los que estaban más lejos. Un grupo de umbrums emergieron del cielo para atacarlo. Centinela simplemente los apuntó con varias miras informáticas. Acto seguido disparó desde su lanzaderas de misiles, múltiples misiles que destruyeron a todos estos.

Volviendo con Mike y Night Ray, ambos en guardia se preparaban para enfrentarse a Katrina.

Heart Fire observándolo todo desde el otro lado de la barrera y apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre dicha barrera, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

Heart Fire: Por favor...Que mi padre no sufra el horrible destino que intento evitar que suceda.

Katrina: ¡Mocosos insolentes! ¿No os dais cuenta de que no podéis cambiar el destino? Gracias a la chispa mágica que me ha entregado Bahamet, podremos resucitar al Rey Umbrum antes de la fecha prevista. Y gracias a él, los umbrums gobernaran este mundo para siempre.

Mike: Eso nunca.

Night: Nosotros te lo impediremos.

Y así el destino del mundo se decide en un combate entre los dos jóvenes contra la hechicera umbrum. Donde todo se decidirá allí mismo en aquel templo. Un hecho que se supone que tenía que haber sucedido varios años en el futuro, se está resolviendo antes de tiempo con un resultado incierto.

Yegua: Ja, ja, ja, ja...¿En serio creéis qué podéis cambiar el destino? El destino ya está escrito. Y nada de lo que hagáis podrá cambiarlo.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa malvada y diabólica que helaba la sangre. Mike y Night ignoraron eso y se lanzaron a atacarla.

El alicornio lanzó un tajo con su Stellar Blade, pero Katrina utilizando su libro, creó una barrera mágica que detuvo casi al instante el ataque. Mike concentró energía mágica en su espada, creando una explosión de luz que logró destruir la barrera y hacer retroceder a Katrina, Night Ray apareciendo al lado de ésta, la lanzó un disparó mágico que la dio de lleno, haciendo que la yegua cayera al suelo. Katrina rápidamente se levantó y creando un circulo mágico debajo de ella, disparó múltiples rayos oscuros que fueron directos hacia Mike y Night Ray.

Los dos esquivaron con agilidad los disparos y fueron hacia la yegua. Katrina concentró la magia de su libro y lanzó una gran esfera oscura contra ellos. Mike destruyó la esfera con su espada y Night Ray lanzó unos dardos mágicos que la impactaron de lleno a la hechicera. Una vez aturdida, Mike se lanzó hacia ella empuñando su espada y antes de que Katrina pudiera evitarlo, la atravesó el pecho su Stellar Blade, acabando definitivamente con ella.

Katrina cayó al suelo, mientras su sangre cubría el suelo. El alicornio se reunió con Night Ray.

Mike: Parece que por fin hemos acabado con ella.

Night: Y no ocurrió como ella predijo.

Mike: Eso demuestra que el destino no está escrito, sino que lo forjamos nosotros mismo el nuestro.

Night: Eso es verdad.

Ambos celebrándolo, chocaron sus cascos mientras sonreían. Heart Fire desde el otro lado, suspiro aliviada sin poder evitar sentirse enormemente contenta de que a su padre no le hubiese pasado nada malo.

Heart Fire: Menos mal. Mi padre sigue vivo. Ahora si que siento que el futuro oscuro nunca sucederá jamás. Por primera vez, me siento enormemente aliviada.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco cuando vio que Katrina aparentemente muerta, se levantó como pudo y empleando las fuerzas que la quedaban, lanzó otra esfera oscura contra Mike que estaba de espaldas. Night Ray viendo eso, gritó.

Night: ¡Mike, cuidado!

Mike: ¿Qué?

Night Ray al ver el ataque, apartó bruscamente Mike, siendo el unicornio quien recibió todo el impacto del ataque y éste cayera al suelo.

Mike preocupado por su amigo, le ayudó a levantarse.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿No te has hecho daño?

Preguntaba el alicornio, preocupado por el bien estar del unicornio. Pero en ese instante, Mike sintió una gran punzada en el pecho.

Night Ray de forma inexplicable, le había clavado un puñal de magia en el pecho del alicornio. Mike malherido, retrocedió y mirando al unicornio, le dijo.

Mike: No...no te preocupes...No es culpa tuya...

Le decía Mike a Night Ray, donde el unicornio no parecía ser consciente de sus actos.

Mike: Prométeme...que saldrás de aquí...Por favor...hazlo...Huye de aquí...

Le decía Mike a su amigo, antes de caer al suelo muerto enfrente de Night Ray. En ese momento ,se oía la risa malvada de Katrina resonando en todo el lugar.

Heart Fire: ¡NOOOOOOO...!

Gritó Heart Fire al ver a su padre caer muerto en el suelo. La patrulla que estaba luchando, pararon también al ver a Mike caer. La barrera que los separaba, se deshizo.

Red: ¿Mike?

Vulcan: ¿Jefe?

Dark: Mike, no.

Rebeca: Mike.

Lily: Oh, no.

White: No. No puede ser.

Medic: ¿Mike muerto?

Bit: No detecto señales de vida en Mike...Está muerto.

Informaba Bit, confirmando que Mike realmente estaba muerto. Nadie se podía creer que Mike realmente hubiese muerto. El grupo no sabía que decir ahora. Su vista estaba centrada en el cuerpo muerto de Mike que yacía en el suelo. A su lado, estaba Night Ray que estaba parado en el sitio sin moverse y sin decir absolutamente nada.

Heart Fire: Padre...No...No puede ser...

Decía la alicornio sintiendo perder todas sus esperanzas. Todo este tiempo tratando de salvar a su padre de la muerte, para al final fracasar. Katrina riéndose malvadamente, dijo.

Katrina: Sí. Mike Bluer está por fin muerto. Ya nada puede impedir que el Rey Umbrum resucite. Y sin esta espada, aun menos.

Decía la yegua sacando la Golden Tail que tenía guardada mágicamente dentro de su libro de hechizos.

Katrina: Era imposible que sucediera de otra forma. Todo estaba escrito. El destino no se puede cambiar en absoluto. No hay esperanza para vosotros.

Se jactaba la yegua, riéndose malvadamente, sintiendo que había por fin ganado. Heart Fire estaba echada en el suelo, mientras de sus ojos surgían lágrimas. Sentía que todo estaba perdido y que ya no tenía sentido luchar. Había perdido por completo la esperanza, hasta que en ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió.

Minerva: ¡No te rindas, Heart Fire!

Neptuno: ¡Aun no está todo perdido!

Urano: ¡Nosotros no nos tragamos ese rollo del destino!

Katrina: ¿Qué?

 **Insertar música de "** **Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended"**

El grupo entero reconoció aquellas voces. Ninguno se esperaba en absoluto ver quienes habían venido.

Dark: Esas voces.

Rebeca: ¿Será posible?

Unos rayos de luz surgieron de la nada, destruyendo a varios umbrums en el proceso. Acto seguido, aparecieron los trillizos en su forma divina.

Dark: ¡Minerva!

Rebeca: ¡Neptuno!

Lily: ¡Urano!

Sherrys: Vaya. Eso si que es toda una sorpresa.

El grupo estaba feliz de ver a los trillizos aparecer al rescate.

Red: Nos alegramos de veros, pero ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

Doctor: Yo les eché un casco.

Contestaba apareciendo nada menos que el Doctor.

Minerva: cuando el Doctor nos dijo que necesitabais ayuda, vinimos de inmediato.

Urano: Vinimos aquí para darle lo suyo a los malos.

Neptuno: Heart Fire. No te rindas todavía. Nada acaba hasta que todo termina por completo.

Comentaban los tres trillizos. Katrina no se podía creer lo que veía.

Katrina: ¿Qué? ¡Esto es imposible! Nada de esto aparece lo escrito en el destino.

Decía la yegua sorprendida, pero recuperándose, dijo.

Katrina: No importa. Mike Bluer está muerto. Ahora nada puede impedir que...

Night: ¡Cañón Cristal!

No pudo terminar la frase la hechicera, porque Night Ray la disparó un rayo de luz que la estampó contra la pared. Ésta sorprendida, se levantó sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Katrina: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo te has librado de mi hechizo?

Night: Porque nunca lograste controlarme...No del todo.

Respondió desafiante el unicornio para sorpresa de Katrina. Y si su sorpresa ya no era bastante grande, vio como Mike presuntamente muerto, se levantaba sin daño alguno.

Katrina: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede estar vivo? Yo vi como era apuñalado en el pecho justo en el corazón.

Preguntaba sin caber por completo en su sorpresa. Mike sonriente, la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Cuando Night presuntamente me atacó, éste redujo la potencia de ataque para que no fuese mortal.

Night: En otras palabras. Solo le hice un leve pinchacito.

Ambos amigos sonrieron y chocaron de cascos.

Katrina: ¿Cómo? Pero...¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

Mike: Simple. Sabíamos de antecasco que esto iba a pasar.

Katrina: ¡Mientes! ¡Es imposible que supierais que esto iba a ocurrir!

Mike: No del todo. Si lo sabíamos es todo gracias a Night Ray.

Night: Cierto. Yo tenía extrañas visiones y sueños mostrándolo todo. Gracias a eso, pudimos planearlo con antelación el engaño.

Heart Fire: ¡Padre!

Le llamó loca de alegría la alicornio, corriendo hacia su padre y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Katrina no podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando. Pero al final recuperándose de la sorpresa, les dijo.

Katrina: No importa. Aun puedo arreglar esto. Aun tengo la Golden Tail y sin ella, no podéis destruir al Rey Umbrum.

Mike: (Así que para eso querían mi espada) Siento desilusionarte, Katrina, pero esa Golden Tail que tienes es falsa.

Katrina: ¿Qué?

Exclamó sorprendido la hechicera ante lo que le había dicho Mike.

Night: Gracias a mis visiones, sabíamos que querías robar la Golden Tail de Mike.

Mike: Por esa razón hicimos una copia y la cambiamos. Estabas tan centrada en liberar a tu rey, que ni siquiera te has molestado en comprobar si la espada era falsa o no.

Dijeron ambos jóvenes con sonrisas burlonas. Katrina estaba prácticamente que no cabía en su sorpresa y al final gritó.

Katrina: ¡Imposible! ¡Mike y toda su patrulla fueron vigilados desde el momento que llegaron al otro mundo! ¡Habríamos notado si alguno de ellos hubiese cambiado la espada por otra!

Mike: Pero te olvidaste de alguien.

Night: Alguien que no te molestaste siquiera en prestar la más mínima atención, ya que no lo considerabas una amenaza para ti.

Respondieron ambos jóvenes para extrañeza de Katrina, que no comprendía esta última en absoluto a lo que se refería éstos.

Katrina: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Quién? Teníamos todos los de la patrulla vigilados ¿A quién no le vimos hacer el cambio?

Lyndon: Pero te olvidaste de vigilar a alguien. A un valiente y apuesto grifo ladrón como yo.

Respondía Lyndon, apareciendo de detrás de Minerva.

Todos: ¡LYNDON!

Exclamaron todo el grupo feliz de ver de nuevo a Lyndon.

Lyndon: Hola, panda ¿Me echasteis de menos?

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Nos alegramos de verte, Lyndon ¿La traes?

Lyndon: Por supuesto, Mike. Aquí la tienes.

Respondía el grifo, sacando de su cazadora la verdadera Golden Tail. Katrina se sorprendió enormemente al ver que el grifo tenía la autentica Golden Tail.

Katrina: ¡El grifo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡A ese no le vigilamos porque nos pareció insignificante como irrevelante!

Night: Sin duda un gran error cometiste, Katrina.

La decía con tono burlón el unicornio.

Lyndon: ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que tengo algo verdaderamente valioso y no me entraron ganas de venderla por mucho oro.

Comentaba el grifo con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras empuñaba la Golden Tail en alto. Katrina no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Katrina: ¡No, no, noooo...! ¡Esto no esta pasando! ¡Esto no esta pasando! ¡Se supone que todo estaba escrito! ¡Que el destino ya estaba escrito y que no se podía cambiar!

Gritaba desesperada la yegua, mientras ponía los cascos sobre su cabeza. Mike ahí la dijo a la yegua.

Mike: Solo un idiota cree que el destino está escrito y que no se puede cambiar. Tú misma lo acabaste de confirmar con tus acciones.

Katrina: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntaba la yegua que no entendía a lo que se refería Mike. El alicornio ahí la respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Tú dijiste que mi muerte y la resurrección del rey Umbrum tendría que haber ocurrido muchos años adelante. Pero que tu lograste iniciarlo antes todo gracias a la chispa esa. Tú sin darte cuenta, has tratado de cambiar las cosas demostrando que el destino si se puede cambiarse. Puede cambiarse porque todos y cada uno de nosotros forja su propio destino.

Katrina no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Se negaba a creer que la profecía del Rey Umbrum estaba equivocada. No quería que el plan fallase, hasta que en ese momento tuvo una idea y mirando a Lyndon, le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Katrina: Lyndon ¿No? Aunque no te di importante al principio, sé que te gusta el oro. Dame la espada y te daré tanto oro que no tendrás que volver a robar en toda tu vida.

Le decía Katrina al grifo, tratando de sobornar al grifo. Lyndon mirando la espada, se quedó pensando mientras decía.

Lyndon: ¿Sabes? Si me hubieras hecho esa oferta mucho antes, habría aceptado sin dudarlo, pero...

De improviso, el grifo lanzó la espada hacia Mike, donde el alicornio la cogió con el casco para sorpresa de Katrina.

Katrina: ¿Qué?

Lyndon: Si crees que voy a traicionar a los primeros amigos que tengo, los primeros que de verdad confiaron en mí, estás muy equivocada.

Respondía decidido el grifo. El grupo sonrió ante la lealtad demostrada por el grifo. Urano susurrando a su hermano, le dijo.

Urano: (Por un momento pensé que realmente iba a entregar la espada a la yegua loca esa).

Neptuno no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su hermano.

Mike: Golden Tail, chico ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de volver a verte.

Le decía Mike al espíritu de la espada y éste le contestó.

Golden Tail: (Estupendamente, Mike. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte y estar a tu lado).

Katrina estaba verdaderamente furiosa que todo el plan que llevaba siglos planeando, fallase.

Katrina: ¡Malditos! ¡Esto lo vais a pagar! ¡Umbrums, atacad!

Ordenaba furiosa la yegua y los Umbrums se lanzaron al ataque contra la patrulla.

Mike: ¡Adelante, chicos! ¡Demostremos porque somos la Patrulla Harmony!

Todos: ¡Por la paz y la armonía lucharemos! ¡Por muy negra que sea la oscuridad, nuestra luz brillara! ¡El mal jamás podrá triunfar! ¡Somos la Patrulla Harmony!

Recitaron a coro su juramente el grupo y se lanzaron a combatir contra los umbrums con ánimos renovados y con una determinación imposible de detener.

Heart Fire: El lema de la Patrulla Harmony. Jamás pensé que llegaría a oírlo algún día.

Comentaba la alicornio enormemente emocionada. Los trillizos y Lyndon tras escuchar el lema de la patrulla, comentaron éstos también.

Neptuno: Vaya frasecita.

Urano: La verdad es que no esta nada mal. Tal vez deberíamos tener uno parecido.

Comentaban ambos dragones sonrientes. Lyndon ahí dijo.

Lyndon: Bien. Menos hablar y más monstruos que matar. Adelante.

Decía el grifo apuntando con su ballesta y disparando una flecha, atravesando a un umbrum acabando así con él. Los trillizos concentraron su fuerza interior y lanzaron desde sus bocas, unos poderosos rayos que iban borrando del mapa a todo aquel que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse con aquellos rayos.

La patrulla iban derrotando a los umbrums ahora con mayor determinación que nunca. Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca, Heart Fire y Night Ray lograron acorralar a la hechicera Katrina, la cual la yegua estaba enormemente furiosa porque su plan había fallado.

Katrina: ¡Malditos! ¡Esto me la vais a pagar!

Katrina miró a Heart Fire y la gritó completamente furiosa.

Katrina: ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si no hubieses aparecido aquella noche, nada de esto habría pasado!

Heart Fire: Mira tú lo que me importa, hechicera de pacotilla.

Respondía desafiante la chica, empuñando su espada justo al lado de su padre donde también empuñaba su Golden Tail y su Staller Blade. Katrina molesta, la dijo a ésta.

Katrina: Mocosa ¿Acaso tienes idea de que si me eliminas, esta versión de ti dejará de existir?

Preguntaba la hechicera a la alicornio y luego mirando a Night Ray, le dijo molesta.

Katrina: Y tú, maldito traidor ¿Eres también consciente de que si me matas, toda nuestra raza te odiara a muerte y también serás perseguido por Equestria por lo que eres en realidad?

Decía esto la hechicera esperando ganar tiempo. Heart Fire y Night Ray con miradas decididas, la respondieron.

Heart Fire: Me da igual. Si eso pasa, nada me haría enormemente feliz, porque eso significara que he logrado cambiar el destino de este mundo, salvándolo de ti y de ese maldito monstruo que tratas de resucitar.

Night: A mí también me da igual. Mi vida no comenzó contigo, sino el día en que conocí a Mike y a sus amigos. Para mí, ellos son mi gente, mi familia. A quienes quiero estar a su lado hasta el final.

Respondieron ambos jóvenes. La ira de la hechicera iba en aumento y al final gritó completamente furiosa.

Katrina: ¡Vosotros lo habéis querido! ¡Este templo será vuestra tumba! ¡Morid!

Decía esto la hechicera, abriendo su libro de hechizos, mientras un aura oscura rodeaba a la yegua. Acto seguido, alrededor de ella se iban formando unas brumas oscuras y acto seguido los lanzó contra el grupo.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo!

Gritó Mike, formando el Nano Escudo que detuvo el ataque. Heart Fire y Night Ray este último con alas de cristal, fueron cada uno volando a un lado diferente hacia la hechicera para atacarla. Katrina al verlos, lanzó más bruma oscura hacia ellos.

Heart Fire: ¡Tornado de Fuego!

Night: ¡Perforador Terráqueo!

Heart Fire quedó envuelto en un tornado de fuego y Night Ray formó un taladro de piedra. Ambos desviaban los ataques de bruma mágica que iban hacia ellos y lograban llegar hasta la hechicera.

Katrina al verlos, se tele transportó por encima de ellosa varios metros. Iba a lanzar un ataque, hasta que de repente una de sus patas traseras fue atrapada por la Orquídea de Rebeca en su forma liberada, la cual la tiraba desde el suelo para impedir que se pudiera mover. Katrina iba a dispararla para que la soltara, pero justo apareció Darkwing a su lado, armada con la Mega Arma en hoja de fuego y lanzó un chorro de fuego contra ella, causándole dolor.

Mike libre de la bruma, se lanzó directo hacia le hechicera y con ambas espadas, la dio un doble tajo en forma de "X" en el pecho de la hechicera, haciendo que ésta gritara de dolor. Acto seguido, Mike la dio una doble patada que la tiró al suelo con dureza. Katrina furiosa se levantó y tenía enfrente de Night Ray donde en posición de combate, la miró desafiante.

Katrina: ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Esto lo vas a pagar con tu vida! ¡Sufre la ira del Rey Umbrum!

Gritó la hechicera, convocando los poderes de su libro y desde ahí lanzar un poderoso láser rojo directo hacia Night Ray.

Night: No pienso morir ante tu falso señor ¡Gran Cañón Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio, formando un cañón hecho de cristales rojos y diamantes blancos mucho mayor que el Cañón Cristal normal. Ahí concentró energía en el cañón y disparó un poderoso rayo color perla que chocó contra el rayo de Katrina, provocando un gran temblor en todo el lugar.

Ambos rayos se mantenían en el sitio sin moverse.

Katrina: Estupido. No tienes nivel para superar a una hechicera suprema como yo.

Le decía la hechicera, aumentando al fuerza del rayo para acabar con Night Ray. El unicornio sin mostrar temor alguno, la respondió.

Night: Quizás. Pero yo tengo algo que tú careces por completo.

Decía desafiante el unicornio, aumentando al fuerza del rayo para detener la marcha de el de Katrina.

Katrina: ¿Y cuál es ese algo?

Night: La primera de ellas. Una verdadera razón para luchar.

Katrina: ¿La primera? ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

Antes de que el unicornio respondiera, Mike se adelantó y la contestó.

Mike: Amigos que le apoyan.

Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca, Sherrys y Heart Fire se unieron a Night Ray. El unicornio con una sonrisa, les agradeció la ayuda.

Night: Muchas gracias, amigos.

Dark: No hay por qué darlas.

Rebeca: Para eso están los amigos.

Sherrys: Para juntos machacar a los malos.

Heart Fire: Juntos hasta el final.

Y cada uno de ellos lanzó su propio rayo, combinándose con el de Night Ray. Así aumentaron la fuerza del rayo, superando con creces al de Katrina, donde la hechicera nerviosa, miró preocupada lo que se avecinaba.

katrina: ¡Oh, no...!

Finalmente ella es alcanzada por el rayo combinado, sufriendo ésta todo el ataque y siendo arrastrada hasta una pared. El choque fue tal, que hizo temblar la pared y el suelo de alrededor, al mismo tiempo que se formaban grietas en el lugar del impacto.

 **Fin de la música.**

Katrina débilmente se levantó y aun dominada por la furia, balbuceaba.

Katrina: No...Esto no puede ser verdad...Se supone que todo estaba escrito...Que no se puede cambiar el destino...

Night Ray poniéndose a varios metros delante de la yegua, la dijo de forma decidida.

Night: Pues mucho me temo que tendrás que devolver a la editorial que te dieron ese escrito, porque no encaja con la realidad. Y aquí el resultado de decidir mi propio destino que yo mismo creo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Estallido Cristal!

 **Música Finisher**

Night Ray iba ascendiendo a media altura por encima de Katrina. La yegua no sabía que planeaba el unicornio.

Katrina: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, maldito traidor?

Le preguntaba enfadada la yegua. Night Ray sonriendo maliciosamente, la respondió.

Night: Crear mi propio destino.

Respondía esto el unicornio, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su casco derecho hacia el cielo. Trozos de cristal se iban amontonando encima del casco del unicornio, hasta formar una bola de cristal. Poco a poco a medida que venían más cristales, la bola de cristal iba aumentando de tamaño hasta alcanzar un enorme tamaño.

Night: Bien, Katrina. Ahora sabrás lo que les pasa a quienes intentan hacer daño a mis amigos.

Respondió el alicornio, ahora lanzando la bola de cristal hacia la hechicera, donde ésta miraba con horror como se acercaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Finalmente la esfera llegó hasta ella, formando una explosión que esparció cristales alrededor y la yegua gritó de dolor.

Katrina: ¡AHHHH...! ¡NO PUEDE SEEEER...! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO...! ¡PERDÓNEME MI SEÑOOOOR...!

Gritaba la yegua de dolor. Mike sin perder tiempo, ordenó a Bit que estaba cerca, que lanzara una de sus tarjetas de captura contra Katrina y encerrarla dentro.

Finalmente la yegua quedó atrapada dentro de una tarjeta, tratando inútilmente de liberarse. Mike cogió la tarjeta y mirando a la hechicera, la dijo.

Mike: Que te sirva de lección, Katrina. El destino no está escrito en piedra. Todos creamos nuestro propio destino.

La decía el alicornio. Luego miró a los umbrums que pararon de pelear cuando vieron que su líder había caído, y de forma amenazante les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Y vosotros. Más os vale que os larguéis de aquí por donde habéis venido o sufriréis el mismo destino que ella.

Los umbrums al oír la amenaza, se asustaron y salieron todos huyendo por todas partes como una gran nube de humo, dejando solos a la patrulla.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Night Ray.

Le felicitaba el alicornio a su amigo. Night Ray sonriendo también, le dijo.

Night: No ha sido nada. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

Agradecía el unicornio. Heart Fire que no entendía absolutamente nada, les preguntó a éstos.

Heart Fire: Pero ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? No entiendo nada.

Ante la pregunta de la alicornio, Mike y Night Ray se callaron y un poco cortados, la respondieron.

Mike: Bueno...Es que...

Night: Nosotros planeamos esto antes.

Dark: ¿Qué?

Rebeca: ¿Estáis diciendo que lo de antes, lo teníais planeado?

Preguntaban ahora las dos chicas. Mike ahí se puso a explicar.

Mike: Ejem...Algo así...

Night: Yo le conté hace tiempo a Mike sobre mis extraños sueños.

Lily: ¿Sueños?

Preguntaba ahora la dragoncilla.

Mike: Así es. Al principio creíamos que eran solo eso. Sueños. Pero al ver que se repetían con cierta frecuencia, comencé a sospechar.

Night: Sospechas que se pudo confirmar cuando Katrina apareció en el otro mundo y me controló.

Mike: Así que Night Ray y yo ideamos el plan siguiente. Haríamos creer a Katrina que había logrando su cometido de el asesinarme, como el de robar la Golden Tail.

White: Pero Mike. Bit confirmó que no había constantes vitales en ti, cuando creímos que Night te había asesinado.

Mike: Así es. Yo le dije a Bit que dijera eso, para que Katrina se tragara la trampa.

Night: Teníamos que hacer creer a Katrina que me tenía controlado del todo. Así no habría sospechado que yo reduje intencionadamente la potencia de mi ataque, para que no resultase mortal para Mike.

Contestaron los dos. Heart Fire al principio estaba sorprendida por la revelación al igual que algunos del grupo, pero al final la chica enfadada, les gritó a ambos.

Heart Fire: ¡Idiotas! ¿Tenéis idea de lo enormemente preocupada porque mi padre hubiese muerto?

Les gritó enfadada la alicornio, asustando a ambos jóvenes que retrocedieron levemente asustados por ésta.

Mike: Eh...Pues...

Night: Bueno...Nosotros...

En ese momento Darkwing le dio una colleja a Mike al igual que Rebeca a Night Ray.

Mike: ¡Au...!

Night: ¿A qué viene eso?

Preguntaban molestos los dos por las collejas dadas por éstas. Las dos chicas enfadadas, les gritaron a ambos.

Dark: ¡Porque os lo merecéis, idiotas!

Rebeca: ¡Por darnos aquel maldito susto!

Decían enfadadas ambas chicas, mientras al resto del grupo se les caía una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Mike y Night Ray trataron de excusarse.

Mike: Perdonad, chicas, pero era necesario.

Night: Teníamos que hacer creer a Katrina que había logrado su objetivo, primero el de robar la Golden Tail y luego que yo hubiese matado a Mike.

Mike: Para hacerlo más creíble, le pedí a Bit que estaba al corriente de todo, que dijera que mis constantes vitales se habían parado para darle mayor realismo.

Se disculpaban ambos jóvenes. Aquello calmó a las tres chicas fieras. Ahí Red Fire comentó.

Red: Sobre la espada, por eso se lo diste a Lyndon la verdadera Golden Tail ¿No, Mike?

Mike: Así es, Red Fire. Sabíamos que para Katrina y los suyos, Lyndon no era alguien que llamara la atención. Por eso le confié la Golden Tail para que me la guardara y me la diera después.

Explicaba el alicornio. Ahí Blue Sky cruzado de brazos, le comentó a Mike.

Sky: Una cosa muy arriesgada, Mike. Fue una suerte que Lyndon no quisiera vender la espada para hacerse con mucho oro.

Comentaba el paladín. Lyndon pasando sus garras detrás de la cabeza, comentaba tranquilamente.

Lyndon: Admito que estuve tentado e incluso quise ir a una tienda de empeño, pero al final no fui capaz de hacerlo. Sentía que no era capaz de vender algo que me hubiesen confiado tanto.

Doctor: Y así es como Lyndon cumplió con su misión. El de guardar la verdadera Golden Tail de Mike, para luego entregársela después.

Comentaba el Doctor sonriente, explicando sobre la misión de Lyndon. Ahí Mike le preguntó.

Mike: Aquel era el cometido de Lyndon ¿No, Doctor? Esa era la razón del por que trajo a mi yo pasado para que nos acompañara en aquel viaje en busca de la sangre del Alidrake.

Le comentaba el alicornio al Doctor. El Doctor de forma afirmativa le contestó.

Doctor: Así es. Como dije, Lyndon era esencial para vencer a Katrina y los suyos. Impedir tu muerte, Mike, como el que Katrina se hiciera con la Golden Tail.

Ghost: A todo esto ¿Por qué era tan importante la Golden Tail para esa hechicera y los suyos?

Preguntaba ahora la pony fantasma, asustando tanto al Doctor como a Lyndon y los trillizos.

Doctor: ¡Ahhh...! Ay...Sí. Perdona. No te había notado.

Se disculpaba con la pony fantasma. Ghost rotó los ojos, ya que no era la primera vez que la pasaba eso.

Ocelot: De todos modos, Ghost tiene razón ¿Para qué querría Katrina la Golden Tail?

Mike: Buena pregunta, Ocelot.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más. Oyeron una voz que los interrumpió.

¿?: Buen trabajo, patrulla. Ja, ja, ja. Admito que lo habéis hecho mejor de los esperado.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al origen de aquella voz y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver quién era, en especial Night Ray que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Night: ¿Que? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma...!

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	75. Cap 73 La Resurreción del Rey Umbrum

**Capítulo 73**

 **La Resurrección del Rey Umbrum**

Mike y su grupo habían logrando por fin derrotar a Katrina e impedir que ésta resucitara al Rey Umbrum. El grupo estaba celebrando la victoria, hasta que apareció alguien completamente inesperado. Uno que nunca se habrían imaginado en toda su vida.

El grupo miraba impactado lo que tenían enfrente de ellos, en especial Night Ray que no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Delante de ellos había un extraño unicornio. Podría ser un simple unicornio, sino fuera por una serie de detalles que llamaban poderosamente la atención del grupo.

Aquel unicornio era exactamente igual a Night Ray, solo que éste era un semental adulto. Su expresión reflejaba maldad, mientras una leve aura roja oscura rodeaba su cuerpo. Ninguno lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Ocelot: ¡Decidme que no me he vuelto loco y que estáis viendo lo mismo que yo!

Exclamaba el espadachín, que estaba pasmado ante lo que veía. El grifo que estaba igual que él, le comentó.

Lyndon: Si tú estás loco, yo también ¿No tenemos delante de nosotros a un tipo que es idéntico a Night Ray, pero como semental adulto?

Doctor: No lo entiendo. Esto no tiene sentido. Esto no estaba previsto.

Comentaba el Doctor, que no comprendía que hacía aquel semental unicornio delante de ellos. Por lo visto, aquello no lo había previsto el Doctor.

Black: ¿Quién es ese tipo y por qué se parece tanto a Night Ray?

Lily: ¡Ey, Night Ray! ¿Por qué no nos contaste que tenías un hermano mayor y gemelo?

Le preguntaba la dragoncilla al joven unicornio, pero Night no la contestó inmediatamente. El unicornio estaba impactado, con la vista centrada completamente en lo que parecía una versión adulta de sí mimo.

Night: No...No lo entiendo ¿Quién es ese tipo y por qué se parece tanto a mí?

Preguntaba el joven unicornio sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Heart Fire: No lo entiendo ¿Que hace ese unicornio enfrente de nosotros y por que se parece tanto a Night Ray?

Preguntaba la alicornio sin comprender lo que pasaba. Mike en guardia y armado con sus dos espadas, comentó.

Mike: No lo sé, pero siento una misteriosa energía oscura proveniente de él.

El misterioso unicornio miraba al grupo que no paraban de mirarle con expresiones de incredulidad y sorpresa. En cierto modo, aquello le hizo gracia y ahí les dijo.

Unicornio: Sorprendidos ¿Verdad? Je, je, je.

Minerva: ¿Quién eres tú?

Dark: ¿Y por qué te pareces tanto a Night Ray?

Preguntaban éstas. El misterioso unicornio ante dichas preguntas, hizo una leve reverencia y respondió.

Unicornio: Será un placer. Mi nombre es Night Ray o lo que es lo mismo...Soy el Rey Umbrum del futuro...

Todos: ¿¡QUÉEEE...!?

Exclamó el grupo, enormemente sorprendido ante la revelación que acaba de hacer el unicornio, asegurando que era Night Ray y al mismo tiempo el Rey Umbrum. El presunto otro Night Ray se rió levemente ante dichas expresiones y ahí comenzó a decirles.

 **Nota autor: Insertar música de:** **[Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening Run all you like.** **You can't escape fate! Ponedlo en Youtube para escucharla mientras leéis.**

Night?: Me imagino que estáis sorprendidos ante la revelación que os acabo de hacer. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el unicornio, mientras se reía a carcajadas. Mike exigiendo respuestas, le gritó.

Mike: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué te pareces a Night Ray?

Night?: Pensé que lo había puesto claro antes. Soy Night Ray del futuro. Y al mismo tiempo el Rey Umbrum reencarnado.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Vulcan: Creo que me estoy perdiendo.

Fox: Por una vez debo darte la razón, Vulcan. Hasta yo me estoy liando con esto.

El unicornio adulto al ver que el grupo no lo entendía demasiado, se dispuso a explicarles.

Night?: Veo que os cuenta entenderlo. Veréis. Yo estaba ya a punto de exterminar toda la vida que había en nuestra era...Hasta que descubrí que esa mocosa había usado un hechizo para volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas.

Heart Fire: Espera ¿Dices que me has seguido desde nuestra era?

Preguntó sorprendida la alicornio.

Night?: Así es. Por esa razón te seguí, pero por desgracia para hacerlo, tuve que dejar la mayor parte de mi poder en nuestra era para así llegar. Tenía que asegurarme que no interfirieses en mis planes para convertirme en el rey Umbrum. Por esa razón en el momento que llegué a esta época, traté de contactar con el Night Ray de esta época mandándole las visiones del futuro.

Ante eso último, Night Ray no pudo evitar preguntarle a su yo futuro.

Night: Espera. Entonces aquellas visiones y sueños que tenía...

Night?: Eran mis recuerdos. Gracias al vinculo irrompible que tenemos nosotros con el Rey Umbrum, podía hacerlo. Te envié aquellas imágenes para prepararte y eliminar a Mike Bluer cuando fuera el momento y así asegurar nuestra resurrección como Rey Umbrum. El plan era sencillo. Primero tenías que ganarte la confianza de Mike Bluer como su grupo y unirte a ellos. Colaborar con ellos y aprender lo que sería útil en el futuro. Y cuando fuera el momento, matarías a Mike Bluer en el futuro donde su muerte iniciaría el fin de este patético mundo, para luego renacer como uno nuevo. Uno donde los umbrums gobernarían el mundo para siempre.

Explicaba el unicornio oscuro con una sonrisa perversa, sintiendo como si aquello fuera un gran sueño hecho realidad para los umbrums. Pero luego su sonrisa desapareció y con una expresión seria, dijo.

Night?: Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, uno que no estaba en mis planes. De algún modo, tú lograste cambiar tu destino, te volviste bueno como a su vez que no mataste a Mike Bluer. Al hacerte bueno, te volviste inadecuado para convertirte en el rey Umbrum.

Le decía a su yo joven el unicornio oscuro con tono de decepción.

Red: Pues...Te fastidias.

Urano: Ja, ja, ja. En tu cara amigo. Tus planes se han ido al garete.

Lily: Ganan los héroes y los malos malosos sufren una colosal derrota.

Vulcan: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Has perdido, colega y por mucho.

Rebeca: Nuestro Night Ray como tú dices, se ha vuelto bueno y según tú, eso impide que se convierta en el Rey Umbrum. En tal caso, has perdido.

Sherrys: Así que, amigo mío. Mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido y no regreses jamás. Ya que has perdido en redondo.

Le decían el grupo con sonrisas burlonas. Mike de reojo miró al Doctor. Ahí notó que el Doctor tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si notase algo que se escapase a la lógica que éste conocía. Por alguna extraña razón, el unicornio adulto no parecía preocupado en absoluto y ahí respondió.

Night?: Je, je, je. No estéis tan seguros. Aun puedo ganar.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué dices?

Camaleón: Para mí, que a este tipo se le aflojado la sesera.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de cabeza flotantes.

Night?: En una cosa tenéis razón. Vuestro Night Ray al volverse bueno, ya no puede reclamar el poder del Rey Umbrum. Pero en cambio, yo sí.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Minerva: ¿Pretendes reclamar el poder Umbrum para ti?

Urano: ¿Puede hacer eso?

Medic: Esto no tiene lógica.

Night?: Me imagino que os sorprende. Veréis. A diferencia de vuestro Night Ray, yo sí que soy malvado y puedo reclamar el poder para mí. Debido al viaje en el tiempo, perdí la mayor parte de mi poder y estoy débil...por ahora. Pero ahora puedo reclamar el poder y convertirme en el Rey Umbrum y traer la oscuridad a este mundo. Seré el heraldo de la destrucción absoluto. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el unicornio, mientras se reía como un loco en la última parte. El Doctor que estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, le llamó la atención.

Doctor: ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! Se supone que ahora mismo hemos cambiado la historia e impedido la resurrección del Rey Umbrum. Night Ray del pasado se volvió bueno y por tanto esa malvada criatura no debería renacer. Esto desafía todas las leyes sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

Medic: El doctor tiene razón. Si nuestro Night Ray se volvió bueno ¿No debería haber vuelto al instante bueno también el Night Ray del futuro?

Heart Fire: Tiene razón. Esto no tiene sentido alguno. Esta línea del tiempo tuya no debería existir siquiera.

Lyndon: Y ahí está. Completamente malvado con deseos de destruir el mundo. Desde luego, los hay que les falta originalidad.

Decía con tono de sarcasmo el grifo. Ante aquellas preguntas y comentarios, el unicornio oscuro se rió y les contestó.

Night?: Puede que sí, puede que no ¿Acaso conocemos todos los misterios de los viajes en el tiempo? En el fondo, tanto tú, pequeña Heart Fire, como yo y el Doctor, somos náufragos en el tiempo. Tiempo que puede alterare y deformarse en ocasiones de forma imprevista, pero ahora mismo todo esto da igual. Preparaos...El Rey Umbrum va a regresar a este mundo.

Decía esto último mientras su cuerpo se envolvía de aura oscura y chispas de oscuridad ascendentes surgían de él. Heart Fire cuya misión era de salvar a su padre e impedir la resurrección del Rey Umbrum, trató de detenerlo.

Heart Fire: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritó Heart Fire, disparando un enorme rayo naranja contra el unicornio oscuro. Por desgracia, éste desapareció antes de ser alcanzado por dicho rayo. Todo el interior del templo comenzó a temblar y a derrumbarse.

Bit: ¡Atención! Alta inestabilidad en la estructura. Alta probabilidad de que el templo se derrumbe por completo.

Informaba el grifo robot.

White: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!

Advertía el robot unicornio. Mike ahí le dio la razón.

Mike: ¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Ahora!

Lyndon: ¡Las mujeres y los grifos ladrones primero!

Lily: No puedo dejar que me aplasten como una cucaracha. No puedo dejar que mi hermoso cuerpecito se eche a perder.

Camaleón: A correr tocan.

Decía Camaleón disfrazándose de avestruz y Lily se montó encima de él. Todos salían corriendo mientras el templo se iba derrumband

El grupo tuvo que darse mucha prisa para evitar ser aplastados por los fragmentos de roca y mármol que iban cayendo. Algunos umbrums que estaban en el lugar no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron enterrados vivos.

Fuera. Por encima de la montaña, había densas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo.

El grupo había logrado salir del templo. Mike y Heart Fire corrían juntos, pero justo en ese momento un rayo cayó del cielo en dirección donde estaban los dos. Mike al verlo, empujó a Heart Fire y luego éste se echó a un lado para que el rayo no los alcanzaran.

Luego Mike ayudó a Heart Fire a levantarse.

Mike: ¿Estás bien?

Heart Fire: Sí. Gracias, padre.

Night: Chicos. Al cielo, mirad.

Todos miraron al cielo y se quedaron enormemente impactados ante lo que acababan de ver.

En el cielo había una descomunal criatura. Tenia forma de dragón serpiente, pero sin brazos o piernas. Tenía cuatro pares de alas de enorme tamaño. Su cabeza alargada como una serpiente tenía tres pares de ojos rojos y unos grandes cuernos alargados y separados de un lado a otro apuntando hacia delante. Sus escamas eran negras como la misma oscuridad hasta el punto que era difícil distinguir su cuerpo. Cuando la enorme bestia abrió sus fauces, podía ver hasta dos pares de largas filas de grandes y afilados colmillos. La bestia soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que era capaz de llenar de miedo y temor a cualquiera, por un amplio radio a kilómetros.

Todos miraban aterrados la colosal criatura, cuyo tamaño era tal, que podía cubrir grandes proporciones de cielo.

Mike: ¿Ese es el rey Umbrum?

Dark: Es...Enorme...

Rebeca: Jamás vi nada igual...

Doctor: Esto no puede ser. Esto se supone que no tenía que haber pasado.

Comentaba el Doctor que miraba pasmado ante lo que veía en el cielo. Heart Fire miraba con enorme terror a la enorme criatura. La alicornio podía reconocerlo perfectamente, ya que era la misma criatura que asoló su época, causando miedo y desesperación a todo el mundo.

Heart Fire: No...No puede ser...El Rey Umbrum está aquí...está aquí...No puede ser...

Comentaba la alicornio, echándose al suelo, sintiendo que todas sus esperanzas de detener al rey Umbrum se habían esfumado. Mike empuñando sus armas, dijo desafiante.

Mike: Nos os preocupéis. Acabaré con ese monstruo en menos que canta un gallo.

Minerva: Mike. Eres muy valiente, pero...¿Te has fijado en el tamaño que tiene esa cosa?

Neptuno: Es incluso más grande que Bahamet.

Urano: Yo ni siquiera sabría por donde golpearlo. Esa cosa es enorme.

Comentaban los trillizos. White Shield ahí le dijo a Mike.

White: Mike. Deberíamos irnos. Quedarnos aquí sería un suicido.

Mike: Pero White...No podemos irnos. Debemos detenerlo.

Decía Mike que no estaba dispuesto irse sin detener al rey Umbrum. Iba ha echarse a volar dispuesto a enfrentarse al monstruo, hasta que White Shield lo detuvo empleando sus látigos para evitar que Mike hiciera alguna locura.

White: Mike. Si nos lanzamos sin pensar y sin planear bien una estrategia, solo lograremos que ese monstruo nos haga pedazos.

Mike: Pero...

Sky: Primero planeamos un plan de ataque y luego iremos a por él. Ahora solo lograríamos que nos matasen.

Mike no quería dejar escapar a aquella monstruosidad, capaz de destruir el mundo. Pero por desgracia, White Shield tenía razón. Lanzarse sin un plan de ataque, solo evocaría al fracaso.

Mike: Está bien. Vámonos de aquí ahora.

Decía Mike muy a su pesar. Luego su vista se centró en Heart Fire que estaba echada en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Mike: Heart Fire. Vamos.

Le decía el alicornio a su hija, pero ella no parecía siquiera escucharle, mientras ésta decía unas débiles palabras.

Heart Fire: El Rey Umbrum ha regresado...Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer...Todo está perdido...

Decía la alicornio, sintiendo que ahora ya no había esperanza. Que todo cuando hizo por evitar la catástrofe, fue completamente en vano. Mike agarrando a Heart Fire, la dijo.

Mike: Hija. Tenemos que irnos ahora. Aun no está todo perdido.

Le decía Mike, al mismo tiempo contactaba con la Lanza de Orion.

Mike: Phalax. Sácanos de aquí ahora mismo.

Ordenaba Mike y rápidamente todo el grupo fue tele transportado, justo a tiempo de evitar unos relámpagos negros que caían justo encima de ellos.

 **Fin de la música.**

Más tarde, todo el grupo estaba reunido en el Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste. En la sala del trono estaban el grupo junto con Kaity, los generales, Los padres biológicos de Mike. También estaban las mane al completo, las princesas. Shining Armor y Cadence, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer e incluso Starlight Glimer. Por supuesto no podían faltar los trillizos y Lyndon. Mike había llamado a todos sus amigos y las princesas para informarlas de todo. Heart Fire en cambio, estaba mirando por una ventana del castillo, las nubes negras que iban cubriendo el cielo.

Mike había explicando a todo el mundo los últimos acontecimientos. Desde su estancia en el otro mundo y lo ocurrió allí, la inesperada aparición de la misteriosa yegua llamada Katrina, la resurrección del rey Umbrum. Absolutamente todo. Sobraba decir que todos los presentes, estaban enormemente sorprendidos por las revelaciones hechas por Mike y su patrulla.

Celestia: Mike ¿En serio paso todo eso?

Preguntaba Celestia que la costaba creer lo que les acaba de explicar el alicornio.

Mike: Así es, princesa Celestia.

Armor: Pero eso significa que ahora mismo, el mundo entero está en grave peligro.

Comentaba el unicornio. Darkwing con tono de fastidio, comentó molesta.

Dark: Sí...Otra vez. Primero acabamos en otro mundo donde un loco dragón con aires de dictador, pretende dominar el mundo y esclavizar a su gente. Luego nos enfrentamos a peligrosos necron como a poderosos híbridos. Cuatro supertipos que por poco no nos matan. Una raza ancestral de dragones de obsidiana con un poder aterrador muy difíciles de matar. Luego a un enorme dragón zombie cargado hasta arriba de materia negra que nos quería devorar. Por siguiente, a un dragón demonio que quería cubrir el mundo de eterna oscuridad. Y cuando parece que por fin vamos a tomar un respiro, aparece otro monstruo milenario que quiere destruir el mundo. Maldita sea ¿Es qué no podemos tomar un maldito descanso? En serio, necesito una vacaciones urgentemente.

Dark Cloud: Tú lo has dicho, nena. No eres la única que los necesita.

Terminaba de hablar el fénix negro para apoyar a su amiga frustrada. Luna que estaba a su lado, pasó su ala encima de ella para apoyarla y calmarla.

Mientras Rainbow al enterarse de que Mike y su grupo habían vivido una súper aventura, se daba cabezazos contra la pared por habérselo perdido.

Rainbow: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Habéis vivido una súper aventura y me lo he perdido!

Decía frustrada la pegaso, hasta que Applejack molesta por la actitud de su amiga, la llamó la atención.

Applejack: El mundo entero está en peligro ¿Y tú solo te preocupas de perderte una aventura?

Rainbow: Pues demándame. Ya sabes que me encantan las aventuras.

Sherrys: Como echarte unas largas siestas je, je, je.

Bromeaba el gato que estaba tumbado tranquilamente en el suelo, junto a su dueña que estaba esta de pie con Anivia en su hombro. Blue Sky con tono serio, les llamó la atención a todos.

Sky: A lo que estamos. Tenemos ahora preocupaciones más grandes entre cascos.

Luna: Blue Sky tiene razón. Ese monstruo debe ser parado de alguna forma.

Lyndon: Cosa que no será fácil. Ya que ese monstruo tiene un tamaño descomunal.

La contestaba el grifo, mientras hacía unos ajustes a su ballesta. Shining Armor fijándose en el grifo, le preguntó.

Armor: ¿Y tú eres...?

Lyndon: Lyndon... Lyndon el grifo, para servirles.

Respondía el grifo de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una reverencia. Twilight acercándose al grifo y a los trillizos, les saludo cordialmente.

Twilight: Sí. Mike y su equipo ya nos hablaron de vosotros y como les ayudasteis cuando estaban en vuestro mundo. Es un placer conoceros.

Tanto los trillizos como el grifo, miraban algo extrañados a la alicornio, cosa que ésta lo notó.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema?

Urano: Curioso. La Twilight de este mundo es una alicornio.

Neptuno: Sí. Es verdad.

Minerva: No me esperaba que la Twilight de este mundo fuera una alicornio.

Comentaban los trillizos que miraban en cierto modo, sorprendidos por ver a una Twilight como la que ellos conocen en su mundo, pero siendo una alicornio.

Twilight: Pues sí. Soy un Alicornio ¿Es que la Twilight de vuestro mundo no es una alicornio?

Ante la pregunta, Camaleón la respondía a Twilight.

Camaleón: Perdona, Twilight. Es que cuando estuvimos allí, los acontecimientos se desarrollaron entre la segunda y la tercera temporada.

Respondía el robot changeling, haciendo que el grupo mirase extraño a éste.

Rarity: ¿Segunda y tercera temporada?

Fluttershy: ¿De qué hablas, Camaleón?

Applejack: Me parece que Camaleón pasa ya demasiado tiempo con Pinkie Pie. Ya le está pegando sus extrañas costumbres.

Pinkie: ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con extrañas costumbres?

Decía en cierto modo molesta Pinkie Pie, emergiendo del cielo boca abajo y sacado de su crin un pastelito que rápidamente se lo comió.

Star Sun: Bueno, bueno. Ahora lo importante ¿Cómo acabamos con la bestia esa?

Preguntaba el padre de Mike. Antes de que alguien dijese algo, Heart Fire que miraba el cielo, respondió.

Heart Fire: No hay forma de acabar con el Rey Umbrum. Esa bestia traerá la destrucción y la desolación a este mundo y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo.

Explicaba la alicornio con aire de estar verdaderamente abatida. Todos escucharon las palabras de la chica, mientras Mike con tono serio, la dijo.

Mike: Heat Fire. Aun no te rindas. Seguro que hay una forma de acabar con ese monstruo.

Trataba Mike de animar a su hija, pero la alicornio lejos de sentirse mejor, se giró de golpe y gritó.

Heart Fire: ¿Es qué no lo entiendes, padre? ¡Ese monstruo está libre! ¡Todos mis esfuerzos para impedir su resurrección acabaron en fracaso! ¡Ahora esa criatura traerá la destrucción total! ¡Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por impedirlo! Padre lo siento...Pero he fallado en mi misión de salvar este mundo...

Decía la alicornio ahora llorando intensamente. Las manes y los demás amigos de Mike y su patrulla, no comprendían cuando Heart Fire llamaba padre a Mike. El alicornio lejos de molestarse, se acercó a su hija y la comentó.

Mike: Heart Fire. Aun no acabado todo. Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza.

Le decía a modo de consuelo el alicornio. La chica alzando su vista hacia los ojos de su padre, no estaba muy segura de ello.

Heart Fire: Pero padre...Al final he fallado en mi misión...Ya no hay nada que hacer ahora...

Decía esta con lagrimas en los ojos. Mike ahí la respondió.

Mike: Solo en parte. Tú viniste del futuro para salvarme la vida y eso lo has conseguido ¿No?

Heart Fire: Eh...Sí...

Mike: Quizás tu destino fue salvarme para que luego yo pueda ir a plantar cara a ese monstruo y darle la paliza de su vida. Así que no te rindas, hija. Podemos hacerlo si actuamos todos juntos.

Decía el alicornio azul con una sonrisa. Al final logró que Heart Fire sonriera y tras secarse las lágrimas, le respondió.

Heart Fire: Tienes razón, padre. Muchas gracias.

El Doctor que estaba también presente, pasaba su casco bajó el mentón, mientras comentó pensativo.

Doctor: Mmm...Puede que Mike tenga razón. Ahora que el está vivo. Tenemos ahora una posibilidad de derrotar a esa bestia. Y especialmente que Mike puede empuñar la Golden Tail que por lo visto, los umbrums la temen.

Night: A todo esto ¿Por qué los umbrums temen tanto a la Golden Tail? Hasta ahora, no sabemos el por qué trataron de quitárnosla desde el principio.

Comentaba el unicornio, recordando como Katrina trató de robarles el arma al grupo. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, una voz se oyó de repente.

¿?: Porque la Golden Tail es la única arma que puede derrotar al Rey Umbrum.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz y especialmente cuando una luz apareció de la nada. De dicha luz apareció una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin dorada con detalles plateados. Ojos azules. Alas de luz cósmica. Cutie mark de una galaxia.

Todos: ¡Reina Galaxandria*...!

 *** OC de Draigon 2.0.**

Exclamaron todos a la vez, salvo los trillizos y Lyndon que no conocían de nada a aquella misteriosa yegua que había aparecido de la nada. Rápidamente Mike y los otros se inclinaron levemente ante ella.

Neptuno: ¿Quién es ella?

Lyndon: No lo sé, pero madre mía. Es hermosa.

Decía el grifo que miraba prácticamente hechizado a la nueva alicornio. Heart Fire viendo a la alicornio como si no se pudiera cree lo que tenía delante, exclamó.

Heart Fire: ¡La reina Galaxandria! Oí hablar de ella, pero nunca pensé que la vería con mis propios ojos.

Comentaba la joven alicornio, viendo a quien podría considerarse una figura legendaria en su época. Piro Fire que estaba en su grupa, la comentó a su amiga.

Piro: ¿Cuántas veces te habré oído decir "nunca pensé que lo vería con mis propios ojos"?.

Comentaba con cierto aire irónica y en plan broma el fénix.

Mike: Reina Galaxandria. Nos alegramos de que haya venido, pero ¿Qué quiere decir con que la Golden Tail es la única que puede derrotar al Rey Umbrum?

Preguntaba el alicornio. La reina mirando a Mike, le respondió.

Galaxandria: Eso, hijo mío, es porque la Golden Tail puede detener al rey Umbrum, pero no por sí sola.

Sunset: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Flash: Ni idea. Siempre me pierdo con todos esos rollos cósmicos de los guardianes.

Respondía el pegaso, dando a entender que no entendía nada. Galaxandria dirigiéndose hacia Mike, le pidió lo siguiente.

Galaxandria: Golden Soul, hijo. Por favor. Extiendo la Golden Tail hacia mí.

Mike no comprendía a lo que se refería la reina, pero el alicornio confiaba en ella y sacando la espada y la extendió hacia la reina. Ésta posó sus cascos en la hoja de la espada y una energía mágica comenzó a fluir en sus cascos y luego a la espada. Mike hacía un esfuerzo para sostener la espada sin soltarla.

Galaxandria: Aguanta, Golden Soul. Solo un poco más.

Le decía la reina, mientras Mike hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que le costaba sostener la espada, como si un gran peso estuviera cayendo sobre él. Tras unos instantes, finalmente la reina soltó la espada. Mike miraba sorprendido la Golden Tail, donde la hoja tenía ahora un brillo que cambiaba constantemente de color.

Mike: Golden Tail, chico ¿Estás bien?

Golden Tail: (Sí, Mike. No sé que me pasa. Pero tengo un subidón tremendo de energía, como si tuviera miles de soles ardiendo dentro de mí. Solo que en vez de quemarme, me llenasen de energía a tope ¡Esto es geniaaaal!).

Respondía el espíritu de la Tail, sintiéndose genial. La reina la cual respiraba de forma agitada, les dijo a éstos.

Galaxandria: Bien...Ya está...

Decía la reina a punto de caerse al suelo, pero Mike la cogió a tiempo evitándolo.

Mike: Reina Galaxandira ¿Qué ha hecho con Golden Tail?

Preguntaba el alicornio. La reina recobrando parte de su energía, le respondió.

Galaxandria: Muy simple...Le he proporcionado parte de mi poder a tu espada.

Medic: ¿Dando parte de su poder a la Golden Tail?

Black: ¿Puede hacer eso?

Starlight Glimmer: Acaba de hacerlo.

Spike: Pero ¿Qué acaba de hacer exactamente?

La reina logrando ponerse de pie por fin, decidió responder a las preguntas de todos.

Galaxandria: Muy simple. Si lográis debilitar al rey Umbrum y luego Mike le da el golpe de gracia con la Golden Tail cargada con mi poder, logrará detenerlo.

Rainbow: ¡Genial! Eso significa que un golpe con la espada de Mike, y adiós monstruo para siempre.

Celebraba la pegaso echando el vuelo y marcando un bailecito. Al oír eso, la reina negó con la cabeza y respondió.

Galaxandria: Siento deciros que no será así.

Aquello detuvo la alegría de la pegaso que no pudo evitar comentar.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Pero no acaba de decir que con un golpe de la espada, logrará acabar con él?

Galaxandría: Lo has entendido mal, jovencita. Mi poder no puede usarse para destruir. Lo que hará, será devolver al rey Umbrum a su profundo sueño.

Respondía la reina. Al oír eso, la princesa Celestia la preguntó.

Celestia: Pero reina Galaxandria. Lo único que vamos a conseguir con eso, es legar el problema a nuestros descendientes. Debe haber alguna forma de acabar con él para siempre ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?

Preguntaba la princesa, sintiendo que volver a dormir al rey Umbrum para que luego dentro de unos siglos vuelva a despertarse, no era la solución. Ante la pregunta de Celestia, la reina respondió.

Galaxandria: Hay otra forma. Pero es imposible que suceda.

Heart Fire: Reina. Si hay alguna forma de conseguirlo, merece la pena intentarlo ¿Cuál es la otra forma en que podemos acabar con el rey Umbrum para siempre?

Preguntaba la joven alicornio, con esperanza de que haya una forma definitiva de acabar con el demonio. La reina ahí respondió.

Galaxandria: La otra forma es que el mismo rey Umbrum acabe por sí mismo con su propia existencia.

White: Quiere decir, que él mismo acabe con su propia vida ¿Verdad?

Galaxandria: Así es. Algo que nunca hará por su propia voluntad.

Una gran decepción se formó en el grupo, al ver que no había forma definitiva de acabar con el rey Umbrum. Night Ray también estaba sumida en la decepción, hasta que de improviso abrió los ojos y exclamó.

Night: ¡Esperad! ¡Hay una forma de conseguir eso último!

El grupo miró atento y con curiosidad al unicornio.

Dark: ¿Qué quieres decir, Night Ray?

Rebeca: ¿Acaso conoces alguna forma de lograr que el rey Umbrum acabe consigo mismo?

Anivia: No es por nada, pero eso sería muy difícil lograrlo.

Sherrys: Por no decir imposible.

Mike: ¿Cuál es tu idea, amigo?

Night: Recordad lo que dijo mi yo futuro. Dijo que yo estoy enlazado con el rey Umbrum. Eso significa que yo en cierto modo, soy parte de ese monstruo. Si soy yo quien le da el golpe de gracia, en cierto modo morirá de su propio casco.

Decía el unicornio con una amplia sonrisa al darse cuenta de un detalle tan importante y revelador. Un gran brizna de esperanza de formó de repente en el grupo.

Red: Es verdad. No habíamos pensado en eso.

Fox: Cierto. Eso sería clave de nuestra victoria.

Vulcan: ¡Toma ya! Una forma de acabar con ese monstruo.

Mike: Reina Galaxandria ¿Sería posible eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio. La reina afirmando con la cabeza, respondió.

Galaxandria: Night Ray tiene razón. Si es él quien acaba con el rey Umbrum, éste morirá para siempre.

Mike: ¡Toma ya! Una posibilidad de acabar con ese monstruo para siempre.

Heart Fire: Sí. Es maravilloso.

Night: Por fin podré compensar todos los problemas que he causado antes.

Lyndon: Ahora si que podemos decir adiós a ese monstruo.

Neptuno: Genial. Ya tengo ganas de ir allí y enfrentarme a ese monstruo aunque fuera yo solo.

Todos lo estaban celebrando, hasta que la reina con actitud seria, les dijo a los presentes.

Galaxandria: Pero hay un problema. Los lazos que unen al rey Umbrum con vuestro amigo Night Ray son irrompibles. Si el rey Umbrum muere, Night Ray también morirá.

Todos: ¿Qué?

La alegría se fue de golpe. Night Ray al oír eso, la preguntó a la reina.

Night: ¿Está segura de ello, majestad?

Galaxandria: Así es. Pero si tus lazos con tus amigos son fuertes...Existe alguna posibilidad de que te salves.

Night: Bien. Entonces lo haré. Seré yo quien acabe con ese monstruo.

Decía el unicornio completamente decidido. Mike seriamente, le llamó la atención y le dijo.

Mike: No, Night Ray. No permitiré que mueras de esta forma.

Night: Mike. Es la única forma. No quiero que inocentes sufran por mi culpa.

Mike: Night Ray. Eres mi amigo. No puedo permitir que...

Night: Pero es la única forma, Mike. Si no lo hacemos, ese monstruo regresará dentro de varios siglos y todo volverá a empezar.

Mike: No, Night Ray. Debe haber otra forma. No pienso permitir que mueras.

Night: Mike. Yo...

Mike: ¡Se acabó, Night Ray! Seré yo quien le de el golpe de gracia y ya está. Por favor, amigo. No quiero perderte. Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te sacrifiques de esa manera. Prométeme que no lo harás...

Le pedía Mike a su amigo, rogando que Night Ray no hiciera alguna locura. Night Ray miró a los ojos de Mike e iba a responder.

Night: Mike. Yo...

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, un guardia entró en la sala del trono dando la alarma.

Guardia: ¡Emperador! ¡Emperador! ¡Tenemos problemas!

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia?

Guardia: Es el rey Umbrum. Nuestros vigías han detectado a ese monstruo dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Una gran preocupación se formó en el grupo.

Kaity: ¿Cómo? ¿Ese monstruo se dirige hacía aquí?

Preguntaba asustada la asistenta del emperador, ante la idea de que el rey Umbrum se dirigiera hacia el imperio.

Light Hope: Posiblemente porque el Imperio Celeste posé el ejercito más poderoso del planeta. Querrá eliminarlo primero, para así asegurar su conquista por el resto del planeta sin apenas oposición.

Mike: O porque ha presentido que la Golden Tail esta cargada con el poder de la reina Galaxandria.

Completaba Mike, mirando la espada del cual brillaba con múltiples luces multicolores que se alternaban constantemente.

Guardia: ¿Qué hacemos, emperador?

Ante la pregunta Mike miró al guardia y con decisión, ordenó.

Mike: Que se preparen todas las tropas. Todos los soldados y naves disponibles tienen que ir para frenar a ese monstruo. Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir incluyendo a unidades viudas negras como naves hidras. Tropas sardukar incluidas. Mi equipo y yo nos enfrentaremos al monstruo, mientras el ejercito lo distrae.

Guardia: Sí, emperador.

Acató la orden el guardia, haciendo un saludo militar y se marchó. Star Sun ahí le dijo a su hijo.

Star Sun: Hijo. Voy preparando a las tropas. Si ese monstruo pretende tomar el imperio, no lo hará sin que éste presente batalla.

Mike asintió con la cabeza. Galaxandría ahí les dijo al grupo.

Galaxandría: Yo puedo tele transportaros a ti y a tu grupo justo en la nuca del Rey Umbrum, ya que es el único punto vulnerable para atacarlo.

Mike: Perfecto. Iremos todos. El Escuadrón Delta vendrá también para apoyarnos. Minerva, Urano, Neptuno, Lyndon ¿Os unís?

Minerva: Claro, Mike.

Urano: Cuanta con ello.

Neptuno: Si vencimos a un monstruo como el rey Bahamet, a éste lo haremos también.

Lyndon: Tengo una flecha con el nombre de ese monstruo gravado en ella.

Mike sonrió ante la determinación de sus amigos. Luego miró a su hija Heart Fire, donde podía notar que esta tenía un aire de esperanza. Luego miró a su amigo Night Ray, donde el unicornio tenía una expresión de determinación. Luego Mike alzando su espada en alto, dijo con plena decisión.

Mike: Adelante, amigos. Demostremos a ese maldito rey Umbrum que no puede hacer lo que le de la gana, y que este es nuestro mundo.

Más tarde, el rey Umbrum estaba avanzando a paso lento, pero sin pausa hacia el Imperio Celeste. Aun faltaba muchos kilómetros para que llegara, pero fue interceptado por el ejercito celeste que lo esperaba con todos sus efectivos y naves. Star Sun que estaba en la nave insignia, observaba a la criatura aproximarse por las cámaras exteriores y rápidamente dio la orden a sus tropas.

Star Sun: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Fuego!

Y todo el ejercito comenzó a disparar. Todos los tipos de vehículos como tanques apocalipsis, colosos celestes, unidades rhino, unidades titanes, artillería de tormenta como resto de todo tipo de unidades, dispararon contra el monstruo. Las naves como cazas venon, cazas fénix, cañones de prisma, cruceros de batalla imperial, guardia celeste y naves nodrizas, dispararon también. Las poderosas viudas negras como naves hidras, dispararon sus poderosos haces de energía. todos los disparos iban dirigidos hacia la enorme bestia, recibiendo ésta todos los impactos. Grandes explosiones se formaban en la parte frontal del monstruo, pero pese a ello, la bestia no se detenía lo más mínimo.

El rey Umbrum mirando a las tropas celestes con sus grandes ojos rojos, soltó un aterrador rugido, al mismo tiempo que desde sus cuernos lanzaba unos mortales rayos negros que iban destruyendo a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Las tropas luchaban con valor y determinación contra el monstruo, aunque algunos les invadía el miedo, ya que los que vivieron la época de Karot el Conquistador, revivían el amargo recuerdo de aquella bestia en sus mentes, sintiendo que le historia se podría repetir de nuevo.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, en la nuca del rey Umbrum fueron tele transportados con ayuda del poder de la reina Galaxandria el grupo de Mike y su patrulla como el Escuadrón Delta. Incluso aparecieron los trillizos y Lyndon con ellos.

Como medida de precaución, Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca estaban en sus formas más avanzadas de fusión fénix. Mike con el Dragón Bankai, Darkwing con el Lion Bankai, Rebeca con fusión Chica gato Bankai. La Patrulla Harmony también tenían sus formas avanzadas de transformación. No estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a nada, ahora que el mundo entero dependía de ellos.

Mike: Bien. Aquí estamos.

Dark: En la batalla que lo decidirá todo.

Rebeca: Pienso darlo todo en esta batalla.

Heart Fire: Yo también.

Night: Pase lo que pase, no pienso rendirme. Pienso luchar hasta el final.

Decía con decisión este último. Mike sonriendo ante la confianza de su amigo, asintió y le dijo.

Mike: Por supuesto. Acabaremos con este monstruo y todos volveremos juntos. Pase lo que pase, nuestra amistad y valor imperara.

Night: Sí, Mike. Prometo que no pienso rendirme y que lucharé hasta el final.

Ambos amigos chocaron de cascos en señal de compañerismo. El grupo podía oír la voz de la reina Galaxandria comunicándose con ellos.

Galaxandria: Esto es lo más cerca que os puedo tele transportar. Su nuca es el único punto débil donde podéis atacarle.

Mike: Entonces es solo clavar la espada en su cabeza y rematarlo ¿No?

Galaxandria: Por desgracia no es tan simple. En realidad tenéis que matar a su avatar. Aquel que lo reencarna. Solo así lograreis detener al Rey Umbrum.

Night: ¿Cómo que a su avatar?

Preguntaba Night Ray confundido. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Se refiere a mí. Ja, ja, ja.

Se oyó de repente una voz siniestra y oscura y en ese momento apareció nada menos que el Night Ray del futuro delante de ellos. El unicornio estaba rodeado por un aura de oscuridad, dándole un aspecto tétrico.

Night?: Saludos, patrulla. Soy el nuevo Rey Umbrum. Ja, ja, ja.

Dijo el que se hacía ahora llamar Rey Umbrum. El grupo al verlo, se puso en guardia, listos para luchar contra él. El rey Umbrum riéndose perversamente, les dijo.

Rey Umbrum: Ni os molestéis...

Los ojos del unicornio brillaron con un tono rojo oscuro y a pies de todo el grupo, surgió un circulo oscuro con varios símbolos. En ese momento, todos ellos sintieron que perdían todas sus fuerzas y sus formas transformadas se deshacían. Todos acabaron de rodillas en el suelo sin fuerzas.

Mike: ¡AHHH...! Pero...¿Qué ha pasado?

Holy: Apenas tengo fuerzas para hacer otra fusión.

Red: Mi modo Arconte de Fuego se has desvanecido de golpe.

Minerva: No puedo si quiera trasformarme, ni siquiera la forma básica guerrera.

Night: Mi cuerpo...Siento que lo han vaciado de energía.

Adelia: Jamás vi un ataque parecido.

Vulcan: ¿Es normal que la armadura que suelo llevar siempre, me pese de repente tanto?

Lyndon: Me pesan hasta las plumas ahora mismo.

El grupo trataba de moverse, pero sin éxito. Aquel ataque los había debilitado enormemente y no sentían fuerzas alguna para luchar. El Rey Umbrum se reía a más no poder a grandes carcajadas.

Rey Umbrum: Estupidos. Vuestro primer error fue enfrentaros a mí. Y ahora sufriréis las consecuencias...A no ser...

El unicornio oscuro centró su vista en Night Ray, donde el joven unicornio le devolvía la mirada como podía.

Rey Umbrum: A no ser que tú, Night Ray, decidas entregar tu vida al Rey Umbrum.

Night: ¿Cómo?

Preguntó confundido el joven unicornio.

Rey Umbrum: Simplemente entrégate, Night Ray y perdonaré la vida a tus amigos.

Ante la propuesta, Night Ray miró furioso al unicornio oscuro y le gritó.

Night: ¿Me tomas por idiota acaso? ¡Se que no cumplirás tu palabra!

Respondió desafiante Night Ray, sabiendo de sobra que su yo futuro no cumpliría su palabra. Ante la respuesta dada, el Rey Umbrum se rió y respondió.

Rey Umbrum: Ja. ja. ja. Y yo que pensaba que harías un noble y heroico sacrificio por tus amigos, aunque razón no te falta. No tenía intención alguna de cumplir mi palabra, pero da igual. Vas a unirte la oscuridad para siempre.

Decía esto el Rey Umbrum y justo a pies de Night Ray, se formó un agujero oscuro que fue absorbiendo al joven unicornio.

Mike: ¡Night Ray!

Terrax: ¡Night Ray!

Gritó el alicornio y fénix, tratando de levantarse, pero no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo. Night Ray fue siendo absorbido por el portal

Night: ¡Chicooooos...!

Gritaba el unicornio, mientras era absorbido por el portal.

Ahora Night Ray estaba tendido en el suelo en medio de un plano dimensiona oscuro. Delante de él estaba el unicornio oscuro.

Rey Umbrum: Ja, ja, ja. Esto te pasa por no haber cumplido con tu cometido, pero ya da igual. Volverás a formar parte de la oscuridad y los umbrums gobernaran este mundo para siempre.

Se jactaba el Rey Umbrum riéndose sin parar. Night Ray siendo incapaz de moverse, comentaba débilmente.

Night: Así que...Este es mi final...Todo ha acabado...ya no quedan más planes...Más estrategias...Todo está perdido...

Decía el unicornio, sintiendo que todo estaba perdido. Iba a rendirse definitivamente, hasta que de repente oyó algo. Era un débil sonido, pero audible para el unicornio.

¿?: Tie….uchar.

Night: ¿Qué?

¿?: Sig…uchand….,n…indas

Night: O-oigo algo…¿Quién me…?

¿?: No te…ndas. Tie…que segui…. chando.

Night: Reconozco las voces.

 **Insertar música "Id (Purpose) - Fire Emblem Awakening". Buscadlo en Youtube**

Mike: ¡Night! ¡Sigue luchando!

Night: ¿Mike?

Mike: ¡No te rindas, Night, juraste luchar hasta el final! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Pues ahora cumple tu palabra, ahora es el momento de hacerlo!

Night: Os oigo.

El Rey Umbrum no se podía creer lo que ocurría. El también podía oír las voces de los amigos de Night llamándole.

Rey Umbrum: ¿Qué? ¡No, imposible, ahora eres mió! ¡Nadie puede escapar de las garras de la oscuridad, Night Ray!

Dark: Vuelve con nosotros, Night.

Rebeca: No debes rendirte, Night. Estamos contigo pase lo que pase.

Heart Fire: Por favor, Night. Regresa con nosotros.

Red: Te has ganado con creces nuestra confianza, tienes que volver con nosotros.

Vulcan: Vamos, Night Ray, colega, levántate. Todo el mundo necesita que vuelvas con nosotros.

Lily: Volverás. Sé que lo harás. Yo creo en ti, Night Ray.

Lyndon: Vamos, enano. Sal a pelear contra este bicho tan feo

Medic: No abandones, Night Ray. Siempre has estado a nuestro lado y sabemos que no nos abandonaras ahora.

Minerva: Vamos, Night. Cotamos contigo.

Neptuno: Lo que tú quieras ser, es lo que tú vayas a decidir, Night Ray.

Ocelot: Muéstrale a ese monstruo lo que vale un pony.

Urano: Sabemos que eres fuerte, Night.

Black: Y es hora que lo demuestres.

Ghost: Tienes todo mi apoyo. Esto ¿Me oyes?

Urano: Vamos, Night. No te dejes derrotar por un enorme bicho serpiente.

Fox: Te apoyamos, pase lo que pase.

Camaleón: Pony, Umbrum ¿Qué más da? Eres nuestro amigo y eso nunca cambiara.

Bit: Confiamos plenamente en ti, Night Ray.

Centinela: Podemos vencer si actuamos unidos.

Uno a uno, Night podía oír las voces de sus amigos. Sentía que aquellas voces apoyándole, le estaban dando nuevas fuerzas.

Night: Los oigo… Son mis amigos.

Rey Umbrum: ¡Deteneos ahora mismo! ¡Silencio, escoria miserables! ¡Callad! ¡Sois débiles, frágiles, insignificantes! ¡No sois nada!

Gritó furioso el Rey Umbrum, tratando sin éxito de callar las voces que oía Night.

Mike: Vuelve con nosotros, Night Ray. Lo que nos une es mucho más fuerte que todo el poder del mal. Nuestros lazos de amistad son mucho más fuertes que los que pose ese monstruo.

Le llamaba ahora Mike. Night Ray sintiendo sus fuerzas recobrar, logró levantarse de nuevo para sorpresa del Rey Umbrum.

Rey Umbrum: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo te has podido levantarte?

Night mirando de forma decidida y desafiante a su doble malvado, le respondió.

Night: Muy simple. Porque cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos, que es mucho más fuerte que el poder del mal.

Una luz marrón surgió de en medio de aquella oscuridad y de ella emergió nada menos que Terrax.

Night: ¡Terrax! ¡Estás aquí!

Exclamó el unicornio, feliz de ver a su compañero fénix. El fénix con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Terrax: Pues claro, amigo ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Nuestro vinculo entre nosotros es irrompible y eso es algo que lo sabes muy bien.

Night: Sí, amigo. Se agradece tenerte a mi lado.

Terrax: Vamos, Night. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

Night: Por supuesto ¡Bankai!

Gritó el unicornio, fusionándose con su fénix, formando la armadura fénix de segundo nivel. La luz resultante fue de gran intensidad, haciendo que el Rey Umbrum se tuviera que tapar la vista.

Night: ¡Aguantad, amigos! ¡Allá voy!

Volviendo a la realidad. El portal de antes, volvió a abrirse y de ella emergió Night Ray, volviendo con sus amigos.

Mike: Night Ray.

Heart Fire: Estás vivo.

El grupo estaba contento de volver a ver a su amigo. El unicornio sonriendo, les respondió.

Night: Claro. Tenía que volver.

Rey Umbrum: ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Es imposible que hayas podido escapar del abismo de la oscuridad!

Decía el Rey Umbrum sin creérselo lo más mínimo que el unicornio se escapara de la oscuridad. Night Ray mirando a su yo futuro, le dijo desafiante.

Night: Como dije ya antes. Mi vida comenzó con Mike y sus amigos. Y no con vosotros. Hora de acabar con esto.

Galaxandria: Amigos. Os concedo mi fuerza para que podáis luchar. Adelante, hijos míos. Luchad por vuestro mundo.

Se oía de nuevo la voz de la reina Galaxandria y un circulo de luz blanca surgió a los pies del grupo. Éstos recobraron de repente sus fuerzas.

Mike: Mis fuerzas. Las he recuperado.

Heart Fire: Y yo.

Lyndon: Carai. Eso ha sido una completa pasada.

Lily: Siento que soy capaz de vencer a todo un ejercito yo solita sin ayuda de nadie y con una garrita atada a la espalda.

El grupo estaba completamente renovado y listo para pelear.

Mike: Adelante equipo. A por todas ¡Dragon Bankai! ¡Modo Paladín Alidrake!

Dark: ¡Lion Bankai! ¡Modo Salvaje!

Rebeca: ¡Fusión Sincronía Bankai!

Red: ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego!

Ocelot: ¡Modo Duelo!

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Samurai!

Black: ¡Modo Estela!

Ghost: ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo!

Sky: ¡Modo Gran Paladín!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

White: ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

Minerva, Urano y Neptuno: ¡Gran Poder Divino!

Todos adoptaron sus formas más poderosas, listos para combatir al malvado Rey Umbrum.

Mike: A por él.

Lyndon: Pienso clavarle una flecha entre ceja y ceja.

Lily: Ahora si que estoy furiosa de verdad. Le pienso darle la paliza de su vida. Y después mi iré a tomar un helado lleno de gemas.

Todos se lanzaron al ataque contra el Rey Umbrum, donde este último se puso en guardia. La mayoría del grupo dispararon potentes rayos contra el unicornio oscuro, donde el Rey Umbrum se protegió con un barrera de fuerza. Mike golpeó con su espada la Dragon Tail en su modo Lanza Galáctica. Aun en su forma alterna, conservaba el brillo multicolor con el poder de la reina en ella.

Rey Umbrum: Estupido. Esa estupida espada no puede traspasar mi barrera.

Mike: Quizás ésta no, pero si otra arma perfecta para destruir escudos. Tu turno Rebeca.

Rebeca: Voy.

La chica gata saltó por encima de Mike, empuñando ésta la Silver Tail. Con un golpe de su espada, logró destruir la barrera para sorpresa del Rey Umbrum. El malvado unicornio desconocía que la Silver Tail podía destruir escudos.

Ahora sin barrera, Ocelot y Adelia armados con sus espadas, le atacaron por ambos lados. El Rey Umbrum movía sus brazos a gran velocidad, esquivando las veloces estocadas de ambos espadachines. Red Fire y Piro Fire se les unieron, armados con sus armas y atacaron cada uno por un lado, siendo ahora el Rey Umbrum atacado por cuatro lados a la vez. El Rey Umbrum gritó y creó un campo de fuerza que repelió a estos.

Vulcan golpeó con el Martillo Atronador, creando una corriente de energía que fue directo hacia el malvado rey, pero este último lo detuvo con un movimiento de su casco, creando una barrera invisible. Vulcania apareció detrás del unicornio, armada con una ametralladora pesada y una lanzadera de misiles emergiendo su espalda y disparó una potente salva contra él. El unicornio oscuro desapareció para luego reaparecer justo detrás de ella y golpearla con su casco, mandándola donde estaba Vulcan y ambos cayeron rodando al suelo.

Darkwing a la velocidad del rayo, se lanzó hacia el Rey Umbrum, lanzando un sin fin de cortes con la Mega Dark Repulser con hoja oscura, mientras el rey bloqueaba sus ataques con sus cascos impregnados en magia. Darkwing retrocedió y ahí disparó un poderoso rayo plateado contra él. El rey lo esquivó de un salto, pero Black Wing y Shadown Black aparecieron cada uno a un lado y a enorme velocidad, lograron placar contra éste y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Los dos iban a atacar de nuevo, pero el Rey Umbrum lanzó dos poderosos rayos que los golpeó a ambos y los mandó al cielo a gran altura.

Camaleón y Mistic disparaban poderosos rayos contra el Rey Umbrum, mientras el malvado unicornio se protegía. Centinela desde un lateral del malvado univornio, disparó su ametralladora, tratando de atravesarlo. El unicornio con un simple pensamiento, detuvo las balas y los mandó de vuelta contra Centinela, donde el robot tuvo que emplear un escudo vórtice para protegerse. Bit apareció delante de Centinela y contraatacó con un poderoso Cañón Tempestad, sumando a las balas que Centinela retenía con su escudo, aumentando la fuerza del ataque. El Rey Umbrum recibió todos los ataques y parecía vencido, pero por desgracia no fue así. El unicornio emergió del humo de un salto al cielo y ahí gritó, lanzando desde la boca un rayo de energía contra el grupo que los obligaba a esquivarlo.

Los trillizos cada uno a un lado, atacaron con sus más poderosos rayos contra el Rey Umbrum y parecía que lo iban ha alcanzarlo, pero el malvado unicornio giró sobre sí mismo a modo de tornado, desviando los disparos y haciendo que cada uno fuera hacia los trillizos, donde por poco no les dieron a éstos.

Medic y Toxic lanzaron cada uno un ataque. Medic lanzó unos poderosos Kunai de piedra, mientras Toxic lanzaba sus cadenas. El rey se protegió con una barrera, pero Mike y Night Ray sumando fuerzas, lanzaron un ataque conjunto que golpearon con fuerza la barrera, logrando fragmentarla y romperla. Ambos estuvieron a punto de llegar, pero el rey los esquivó a ambos y agarrandoles por el cuello, bajó con ellos y los estrelló duramente contra el suelo. Heart Fire lanzó un rayo de calor contra el rey para proteger a Mike y Night Ray, permitiéndoles escapar a éstos, mientras el rey se protegía con un campo de fuerza.

El grupo rodeó al rey y entre todos lo atacaron, pero el unicornio oscuro fue rodeado por un aura maligna que luego explotó en forma de ondas de energía, donde golpeó a todos y derribandolos duramente contra el suelo.

Mientras la batalla contra el dragón oscuro seguía. Las fuerzas celestes trataban de frenar a la bestia como podían, pero por desgracia, sin éxito alguno. El enorme monstruo lograba destruir cientos de tropas.

La batalla parecía que iba a tornarse a peor, hasta que unos portales surgieron de un lateral del campo de batalla. De dichos portales surgieron la MB junto con las tropas de Equestria como las tropas robots, que rápidamente se unieron a las tropas celestes en su lucha contra el monstruo umbrum.

Armor: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Atacad con todo lo que tengáis contra esa maldita bestia!

Ordenaba el príncipe que estaba en el puente de la MB, junto con las mane y las princesas y Spike. Las tropas obedecieron y dispararon con todo lo que tenían contra el Rey Umbrum.

Nightmare: A dar caña a esa cosa.

Light: Nuestra luz lo detendrá.

Decían ambos dragones, emergiendo en su forma suprema y volando por alrededor del monstruo, a la vez disparando poderosos rayos contra el monstruo, logrando que la bestia rugiera de dolor y furia.

Volviendo a la batalla contra el avatar del Rey Umbrum. Mike fue duramente lanzado contra uno de los cuernos del monstruo, estrellándose en ésta. Mike a duras penas se levantó y veía como su equipo estaba luchando, tratando de hacerle frente, pero con mucha dificultad.

Mike: Maldita sea. Es fuerte, pero debemos detenerlo como sea.

Decía Mike, decidido a detener al monstruo como fuese. El Escuadrón Delta seguía atacando, hasta que el Rey Umbrum mirando a éstos, los habló.

Rey Umbrum: Escuadrón Delta...

Dijo esto el rey y justo en ese momento, los miembros del Escuadrón Delta se detuvieron de golpe y se echaron los cascos en la cabeza, mientras gimoteaban de dolor, ya que sentían que se metían en sus cabezas la voz del Rey Umbrum.

Rey Umbrum: Vosotros pertenecéis al mundo del crimen. Vosotros servís al mal. Y es hora de que retornéis a vuestro camino como los asesinos despiadados que sois.

Les decía el rey Umbrum, cuya voz sonaba en las cabezas de todos ellos. Éstos trataron de resistirse, pero al final cayeron bajo el control del malvado rey y sus ojos se tornaron en rojo oscuro. Acto seguido, comenzaron éstos a atacar a los otros.

Ghost: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan? Si estamos del mismo lado.

Preguntaba Ghost mientras esquivaba los ataques de Phantom. Eye Fox esquivando las flechas de Eye Falcón, respondió.

Fox: Es el Rey Umbrum. Ha hecho que se reactiven sus viejos programas y ahora son nuestros enemigos.

Minerva: No. No puede ser verdad.

Decía Minerva sin poder creérselo. Night la apartó de un rayo lanzado por el Rey Umbrum, salvándola así la vida. Mike que había llegado trató de razonar con el Escuadrón Delta.

Mike: ¡Escuadrón Delta! ¡Parad! Ahora ya no sois criminales. Tenéis que deteneros.

Por desgracia las palabras del alicornio no fueron escuchadas y Toxic apartando a Medic con un golpe de sus látigos, lanzó de nuevo las cadenas a modo de espiral, donde Mike no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos y fue golpeado por éstas para luego caer al suelo. Antes de que Mike se pudiera levantar, tenía a Piro Fire encima de él, armado con una cuchilla de fuego listo para matarlo.

White: ¡Mike!

Gritó White Shield yendo al rescate de Mike, pero el rey con un pensamiento, lo lanzó hacia el suelo a gran distancia. Minerva trató de detener a Piro Fire.

Minerva: ¡Piro Fire, por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

Rogaba la dragona, tratando de que el alicornio recobrara el sentido. Mike logró zafarse, pero el alicornio lo atacó chocando su arma con la de éste.

Mike: Piro Fire. Para. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

Trataba de Mike de razonar con el alicornio de fuego, pero era inútil. El Rey Umbrum lo tenía controlado como a los otros. White Shield que mantenía un campo de fuerza para protegerse éste y a Lily como a Rebeca de un ataque de rayos energía lanzados por Vulcanía a través de un enorme cañón de brazo, le decía a Mike.

White: Es inútil. El Rey Umbrum ha hecho que vuelvan a su antigua programación como el Escuadrón Mortal.

Mike: Maldita sea. No queda más remedio. Hay que desactivarlos.

Dijo Mike empleando su gran fuerza para empujar a Piro Fire y tirarlo al suelo. Mike iba a atacarlo con su espada, hasta que Minerva lo detuvo.

Minerva: ¡Alto, Mike! ¡No lo hagas!

Mike: Minerva. Ahora están bajo el control del enemigo. No hay opción.

Minerva: No, Mike. Deja que hable con ellos. Seguro que aun queda algo bueno en ellos.

Rebeca: Eso es algo difícil de creer.

Comentaba la chica gato que lanzaba tajos contra el Rey Umbrum, pero el malvado unicornio los bloqueaba con sus cascos. Darkwing se unión a Rebeca, lanzando también tajos con su espada, pero el rey gritó creando una onda de energía que empujó a ambas lejos de él.

Piro Fire se levantó listo para pelear. Mike se preparaba para combatirlo, pero Minerva interponiéndose en medio, le dijo.

Minerva: Espera, Mike. Deja que hable yo.

Mike: No creo que sea buena idea.

Minerva: Confía en mí. Se lo que hago.

La dragón se puso a unos metros delante de Piro Fire, mientras el alicornio de fuego preparaba una espada de fuego para atacarla. Minerva ahí le habló.

Minerva: Por favor, Piro Fire. Te ruego que te detengas. Se que en el fondo no sois malas personas.

Rogaba la dragona, esperando que el alicornio la escuchase. Por el momento no parecía iba a haber cambios. Pese a ello, la dragona no se rindió.

Minerva: Recuerda el tiempo que pasamos juntos en la zona helada, como nos ayudasteis a mis hermanos y a mi en nuestra misión.

En ese momento Piro Fire se detuvo, observando a la dragona con sus ojos rojos.

Minerva: Y también cuando nos ayudaste en Draconem, desobedeciendo una orden no por vuestro programa de rehabilitación, sino porque lo hiciste por iniciativa propia. Si pudiste decidir algo así sin necesidad del programa ese, significa que hay algo bueno en ti y en los otros. Por favor, Piro Fire. Ayúdanos.

Las palabras de la dragona parecía que surtían efecto, porque Piro Fire comenzó a soltar gruñidos de esfuerzo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus cascos. El Rey Umbrum desviando los ataques lanzados por Centinela y Vulcan, notó eso y trató de controlarlo de nuevo.

Rey Umbrum: Piro Fire. Recuerda cual es tu lugar y el de tus compañeros. Sois criminales odiados por todos. Vuestra meta de destruir a todos los seres vivos de este planeta. Para eso os creo vuestro amo.

Minerva: ¡No le escuches, Piro Fire! Sé que en lo más profundo de vuestro ser, sois buenos. Dejad salid la bondad que hay en vosotros.

Piro Fire seguía sacudiéndose la cabeza. Al final el alicornio gritó de pura furia y cargó en su casco una esfera de fuego, apuntando hacia Minerva. Mike se preparó para salvar a Minerva, pero inesperadamente Piro Fire se giró y lanzó un gran rayo de calor dirección hacia el Rey Umbrum que le dio de lleno para sorpresa de todos. Piro Fire liberándose del control, se comunicó con el resto de su escuadrón.

Piro Fire: ¡Escuadrón! Recordad que ya no somos el Escuadrón Mortal. Ya no somos criminales. Ahora luchamos por el bien y la justicia. Ahora somos el Escuadrón Delta. Y es el momento de acudir a la llamada.

Nada más oír la orden. Todos los miembros del Escuadrón Delta se liberaron del control del Rey Umbrum sobre ellos y rápidamente se unieron a Piro Fire para atacar al rey Umbrum. Todos lanzaron sus ataques contra su enemigo, mientras el rey se protegía con un poderoso campo de fuerza.

Mike: Vamos, chicos. No os quedéis ahí parados y ayudemos.

Neptuno: Ya rugiste. A por él.

Todos se unieron y rodeando al rey Umbrum, lanzaron sus más potentes ataques contra su enemigo, pero por desgracia el campo de fuerza generado por el rey, resistía los ataques.

Rey Umbrum: ¡Insectos! ¡No sois nada contra mí!

Bramó el rey Umbrum y con un golpe de brazo, generó una explosión de energía que derribó a todo el grupo, tirandolos a todos al suelo.

Heart Fire: Ese tipo es muy fuerte.

Night: Maldita sea. No sé como lo vamos a derrotar.

Mike: Tranquilos, amigos. Para esto tengo un arma secreta.

Urano: ¿Un arma secreta? Pues ¿A qué esperas?

Mike se puso de pie y ahí comenzó a concentrar su fuerza, mientras restos del suelo comenzaron a vibrar y a ascender por el suelo. Mike ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡TRAAAANCEEEE...!

Una luz dorada cubrió a Mike y cuando dicha luz desapareció, ahora tenía un aspecto diferente. Ahora tenía forma humanoide con rasgos de dragón y la armadura adaptada a su nueva forma.

Neptuno: Vaya...Eso impresiona.

Lyndon: Eso es algo que no se ven todos los días.

Comentaban el dragón y el grifo, impresionados por la nueva apariencia de Mike. El alicornio humano gritó al mismo tiempo que intensificaba su fuerza y se lanzó hacia el Rey Umbrum. El rey creo una barrera, deteniendo el poderoso ataque de espada de Mike, pero la hoja logró traspasar parte de la barrera, quedando a unos centímetros del rostro del demonio. El rey con su poder mental, empujó a Mike haciendo que retrocediera a gran distancia, pero rápidamente se recupero.

Mike: ¡Cola de Cometa!

Gritó Mike, golpeando con su puño el suelo, creando una corriente de energía que golpeo la barrera, logrando fragmenta en parte.

Rey Umbrum: Estupidos. No podéis derrotarme.

Night: Eso lo veremos ¡Cristales Emergentes!

Gritó Night, haciendo que varios cristales surgieran del suelo a pies del demonio. La barrera lo protegía por encima de la superficie, pero no por debajo, haciendo que varios cristales le atravesaran el cuerpo y éste gritara de dolor.

Heart Fire: Ya es nuestro.

Heart Fire y Night Ray volaron juntos hacia el demonio y entre los dos, lanzaron un doble rayo mágico de gran potencia que lo impactó de lleno. El demonio estaba herido y con serios daños.

Night: Ahora es vulnerable.

Heart Fire: A darle con todo.

Lyndon: ¡Genial! ¡Ya era hora que fuéramos nosotros quienes diéramos en vez de recibir!

Exclamó el grifo, disparando una flecha contra el demonio, logrando atravesarle el corazón. El grupo sin darle tregua, lo fueron atacando por todos lados con sus mejores ataques, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Mike ahí se lanzó al ataque, lanzando un poderoso Láser Cegador de las Estrellas de gran potencia que le dio de lleno y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Una vez en el suelo, el grupo se lanzó a la vez para atacarlo por todos lados. Por desgracia, aun le quedaban fuerzas al Rey Umbrum y de un golpe de onda mágica, los volvió a derribar de nuevo. Mike recuperándose del golpe, alzó el vuelo hasta ponerse encima del rey Umbrum y ahí cargó su ataque en su espada.

Mike: ¡Destructor Meteoro!

Gritó Mike lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el rey Umbrum como un cometa, dejando una estela dorada tras de sí. El Rey Umbrum creó un campo de fuerza, deteniendo así el ataque. El choque fue brutal que hizo que ambos se fueran hundiendo en la cabeza del monstruo, atravesando su piel y pasando hasta casi la zona del cerebro. Al Rey Umbrum aun le quedaban fuerzas y concentrando su poder, fue ascendiendo con su barrera, empujando a Mike hacia arriba. Una vez fuera, el malvado unicornio logró quitarse a Mike de encima que lo mandó al cielo y luego ir cayendo de cabeza. El alicornio humano mirando al demonio, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Mike: Esto no ha terminado.

Mike aterrizando en el suelo, preparó su siguiente ataque.

Mike: ¡Ataque del Dragooon!

Gritó Mike, lanzándose de nuevo hacia el Rey Umbrum. El cuerpo del alicornio fue rodeado por una energía en forma de dragón chino dorado y con la espada por delante, apuntando hacia el enemigo. El Rey Umbrum formó una barrera para protegerse y el ataque chocó con dicha barrera, haciendo temblar el lugar entero.

Rey Umbrum: ¡Estupidos! ¡Soy el amo absoluto de la oscuridad! ¡Nada de lo que hagáis podrá detenerme!

Night: No estés tan seguro.

Heart Fire: Nosotros de derrotaremos para siempre.

Night Ray, Heart Fire, Darkwing y Rebeca se unieron a Mike, lanzando ataques mágicos que se sumaban al ataque del alicornio humano, logrando potenciarlo. La barrera del rey comenzó a fragmentarse, cosa que al malvado unicornio le preocupó.

Rey Umbrum: ¡Oh, no!

Mike: ¡Vete al infierno, monstruo y llévate a tus amigos contigo!

Gritó Mike, logrando destruir la barrera del Rey Umbrum y golpearle con su ataque, formando una explosión de energía de enormes dimensiones.

Cuando todo terminó, estaban Mike y su grupo de pie enfrente de un casi derrotado Rey Umbrum. El demonio luchaba para mantenerse de pie.

Mike: Bien. Hora de dar el golpe de gracia y mandarlo a dormir de nuevo.

Dijo Mike más que dispuesto a acabar con el malvado rey, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una sólida barrera de cristal rodeó al grupo para sorpresa de éstos.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Night: Lo siento, Mike, pero no puedo permitirlo. Si alguien tiene que acabar con él, seré yo.

Dijo el unicornio, siendo éste el autor de la jaula de cristal.

Dark: ¡Night Ray! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Night: Acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Respondió el unicornio con gran seriedad. Mike se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba su amigo y trató de pararlo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el cristal tratando de destruirlo.

Mike: ¡No, Night Ray! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Lo prometistes...!

Gritaba Mike, pero el joven unicornio no le escuchó siquiera. Night Ray miró a su yo futuro y alzando su casco, preparó su siguiente ataque que consistía en una esfera de energía roja.

Night: Adiós, engendro.

Rey Umbrum: ¡No por, favor, no lo hagas! ¡Si yo muerto, tú también morirás!

Le rogaba el demonio. Night Ray con expresión seria, le respondió.

Night: No me importa si con eso me aseguro que un monstruo como tú, no regresa nunca jamás.

Mike logró romper el cristal como el resto, pero ya era tarde. Night Ray lanzó su ataque contra el Rey Umbrum.

Mike: ¡NOOOO...!

Heart Fire: ¡NIGHT RAAAAY!

Rey Umbrum: ¡NOOOOOO...!

Finalmente el rey Umbrum fue alcanzado por el ataque, donde fue destruido por completo.

En la batalla, todos vieron como el monstruo comenzó a rugir de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, mientras grietas de luz blanca comenzaron a formarse alrededor de éste. Finalmente el monstruo estalló en pedazos.

Luna: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Twilight: Algo me dice que Mike y su grupo lo han conseguido.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! ¡Adiós, engendro!

Flash: A todo esto ¿Dónde están Mike y los otros?

Preguntaba el pegaso. Por fortuna, la reina Galaxandria los había teletransportado a todos a un lugar seguro en tierra firme, justo para ver como el monstruo se desintegraba por completo. Tambíen estaba Night Ray con ellos, solo que de su cuerpo surgían chispas de luces rojas oscuras y sus patas iban desapareciendo al igual que su armadura Bankai. El grupo miraba con suma tristeza a este último.

Mike: Night Ray...¿Por qué...?

Night: Tenía que hacerlo, Mike. Era la única forma. Ese monstruo habría regresado de alguna forma. Por esa razón era mejor acabar con él para siempre.

Respondía el unicornio con una sonrisa.

Dark: Pero Night Ray...Ahora tú...Morirás tanbien...

Night: Lo sé...Pero al menos soy feliz por saber que nadie tendrá que sufrir por mi culpa...

Mike: Amigo...

Night: Mike. Amigos. Muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí...Aunque el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue muy corto. Para mí, fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. Muchas gracias a todos.

Agradecía el unicornio, mientras su cuerpo estaba ya a punto de desaparecer. El grupo no podía contener las lágrimas de tristeza ante la despedida de su amigo. El unicornio mirando a Heart Fire, la dijo a ésta.

Night: Lo siento, Heart Fire, por no poder estar a tu lado. Lo único que puedo decirte que ojala el destino nos permitiera estar juntos, pero por desgracia no va a ser así.

Heart Fire con lágrimas en los ojos, negó con la cabeza y mientras se acercaba a Night Ray, le dijo.

Heart Fire: No importa...Pase lo que pase...Yo siempre te amare...

Night: Al igual que yo...Mi amor...

Los dos se dieron un último beso, antes de que el unicornio se esfumara por completo. El grupo no pudo aguantar más y la mayoría se echaron a llorar.

Rebeca: Así que...Se ha ido...

Dark: Eso parece...

Minerva: No es justo...Era un buen chico...

Neptuno: Maldita sea...Ojala hubiera sido yo y no él...

Lyndon: Era un buen muchacho...

Vulcan: Oh, porras...Estoy tan furioso que me entran ganas de destrozar algo.

Fox: Por una vez...Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vulcan...

El grupo estaba triste y furioso por la perdida de su amigo. En ese momento, apareció la reina Galaxandría junto con el doctor.

Mike: ¿Reina?

Galaxandría: Hola, hijos míos. Siento lo de vuestro amigo, pero no os preocupéis. Él está en un lugar mejor.

Mike: No hace falta que nos lo diga, reina.

Decía Mike con tono duro y enfadado. La reina ahí sonriendo, les dijo al grupo.

Galaxandria: Amigos. Se que estáis tristes por vuestro amigo. Pero si vuestros lazos de amistad con él son lo suficientemente fuerte, seguramente le volváis a verle algún día.

Dark: ¿Lo dice en serio?

Heart Fire: ¿Existe esa posibilidad?

Galaxandría: Claro, jovencitas.

Respondió la reina con una sonrisa. Una brizna de esperanza se formó en el grupo. Pero justo en ese momento, unas chipas de luz se iban formando en Heart Fire, empezando por sus patas y luego subiendo por su cuerpo.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué pasa?

Doctor: Se está corrigiendo el tiempo. Eso es lo que pasa.

Respondió el doctor, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

White: ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

Doctor: Como el Rey Umbrum fue derrotado y destruido definitivamente antes de los acontecimientos futuros, la historia se está corrigiendo. En palabras simples. Jovencita, vas a volver a tu época. Solo que posiblemente ésta sea diferente al que recordabas, incluso mejor.

Heart Fire no se podía creer lo que oía. Ahora se daba cuenta que había logrado cambiar el pasado y el futuro. Salvó la vida de su padre y lograron destruir al Rey Umbrum para siempre. Ya no había amenaza alguna en el futuro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz y libre. Luego mirando a su padre, le dijo.

Heart Fire: Bueno. Supongo que esto es la despedida.

Decía con cierto tono triste la alicornio, por el hecho de tener que despedirse de todos. Mike acercándose a su hija, la dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: Heart Fire. Puede que aun falte tiempo para que sea padre y todo eso. Pero quiero que sepas, que estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de tener una futura hija como tú.

Heart Fire: Gracias, padre.

Mike: Te esperaré en el futuro, hija mía.

Heart Fire: Igual que yo, padre.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad rondaban en sus ojos. Ambos se dieron un abrazo final de despedida, antes de que la alicornio se esfumara y volviera a su época.

Red: Supongo que todo se acabó.

Ocelot: Sí. Salvamos el mundo.

Lyndon: Bueno, Mike ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Mike miró al grupo y con una sonrisa, respondió.

Mike: Ahora tenemos que poner un poco de orden por aquí.

Tras la batalla contra el Rey Umbrum, el grupo y los ponis de Imperio Celeste como de Equestria, se pusieron a arreglar las cosas.

Con la caída del Rey Umbrum, la magia que mantenía libres a los umbrums se esfumo y fueron devueltos por donde vinieron.

Las mane y las princesas como los demás, se enteraron ya del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer Night Ray para salvar al mundo. Sobraba decir que casi todos lloraron por la perdida de su amigo el unicornio.

Tras despedirse de Mike y sus amigos, los trillizos y Lyndon volvieron a su mundo con ayuda del Doctor.

Pasaron varias semanas y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Por unos jardines del Castillo dorado, iba Mike junto con Holy y Golden Tail caminando hasta llegar a una losa de piedra que había en ella. El alicornio dejó una flores sobre la lápida, donde había un escrito.

NIGHT RAY. EL VALIENTE UNICORNIO QUE SALVO AL MUNDO DE LA AMENAZA UMBRUM.

ESPERAMOS QUE VUELVAS ALGÚN DÍA, AMIGO.

Ponía en la lápida. Mike lejos de estar triste, se sentía en cierto modo feliz, porque una parte de él sentía que algún día volvería a ver a su amigo. Mike se marchó del lugar, siendo seguido por su fénix y el zorro.

En un plano dimensional paralelo con forma de galaxia. Iba la reina Galaxandría caminando por un camino de luz. La reina llegó hasta un especie de cristal donde dentro de ésta, había una especie de figura equina. La reina pasando su casco en dicho cristal y con una sonrisa, decía.

Galaxandría: Descansa, joven guerrero. Algún día regresaras con tus amigos. Te lo prometo.

Decía la reina, mirando al interior del cristal donde estaba nada menos que Night Ray y su fénix Terrax, como si durmiendo estuvieran los dos.

En otro lugar. En el interior de de un cuarto oscuro. En medio de una mesa había varias figuras que tenían forma de ponis, grifos, dragones y minotauros. Pero ninguno de ellos se distinguía quienes eran, debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

¿?: La Patrulla Harmony han logrado destruir al monstruo.

Decía la sombra con forma de pony.

¿?: Cada vez se hacen más poderosos.

Decía ahora la sombra de un minotauro.

¿?: Pronto serán tan poderosos, que no habrá fuerza en el mundo capaz de detenerlos.

Decía la sombra de un dragón.

¿?: Eso es preocupante. Si esto sigue así, llegará un día en que puede que incluso lleguen a interferir en nuestros..."asuntos".

¿?: Cierto. Tenemos que buscar la manera de detenerlos antes de que sea tarde. Por el bien de nuestros..."proyectos"...

Comentaban las sombras. Así hasta que la sombra con forma de grifo que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, les llamó la atención y ahí dijo.

¿?: No os preocupeis. Hay un plan para ello. Y contamos con la ayuda de alguien. Alguien que lleva tiempo observando a la Patrulla Harmony y nos puede ayudar en nuestros planes.

Decía la sombra de grifo, donde justo a su lado, se iluminaba una pantalla donde se veía un fondo negro. Pero en ella aparecía la imagen de una especie de cráneo esquelético pony con casco de metal, todo completamente blanco y flotando en la pantalla negra. La sombra del grifo ahí dijo.

¿?: Y ahora...Que comience la operación..."Eliminar a la Patrulla Harmony".

Dijo de forma decidida el grifo y las demás sombras se pusieron de acuerdo ¿Qué nueva amenaza les esperará a la Patrulla Harmony en el futuro?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Antes que nada. Feliz año del gallo a todos.**


	76. Cap Extra Los Nuevos Guerreros Astrales

En el Imperio Celeste, en el aclamado Castillo Dorado, se encontraba un adolescente de diecisiete años que era nada menos que el Emperador Mike. Éste se encontraba aburrido en una de sus múltiples juntas con el consejo, su asistente había bloqueado toda salida posible para que el joven emperador no se escapara.

Concejal: Y esos son todos los puntos en discusión ¿Alguna duda, emperador?

Le preguntó el concejal, al adolescente, pero éste ni se inmuto. Su asistenta se acerco y al menor contacto, desapareció.

Kaity: ¡Era un clon!

Dijo sorprendida y enfurecida a la vez la asistenta, al ver que el joven emperador se había vuelto a escapar.

En otra parte del Imperio, se encontraba Mike junto con su novia Applebloom en una cita romántica, ambos caminaban tomados del casco, mientras algunos de los celestes los miraban pasear.

Applebloom: Oh, Mike, me encanta pasear en el Imperio. Siempre encuentro algo nuevo.

Mike: Lo sé, mi manzanita.

Applebloom: Oye ¿Qué no tenias una reunión con el consejo?

Mike: Je, je. Sí. logre escaquearme de esa aburrida reunión.

Applebloom: Solo espero que no nos encuentre tu asistente, de verdad me da miedo cuando está enojada.

Mike: No creo que sea posible, use una nueva técnica de camuflaje. Ahora somos invisibles para ella.

Applebloom: De acuerdo, Mike, confiare en ti.

Ambos continuaron con su cita romántica. El paseo por toda la capital hasta que Golden Tail se transformo en su forma espíritu. El pequeño zorro se quedo mirando a la nada y luego se transformo en su forma tigre para salir corriendo.

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa a Golden Tail?

Applebloom: No tengo idea, pero será mejor seguirlo.

Mike: Sujétate fuerte e iremos volando.

La adolescente terrestre se sujeto del cuello de su novio y el alicornio desplegó sus alas para salir disparado por el cielo. Ambos adolescentes seguían al espíritu quien ya salía del Imperio, atravesando el desierto el cual tenia un cráter de veinte metros de cuando conoció a Amun la primera vez. El espíritu seguía corriendo hasta que llegaba a mar abierto, saltando desde el muelle y transformándose ahora en Dragón Galaxy Tail, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a Mike ya que solo podía adquirir esa forma cuando Mike se transformaba en alidrake. Continuaron hasta adentrarse en el océano, llegando a un archipiélago con varios templos en estos. Aterrizaron en la playa del más grande y notaron que la arquitectura del templo era muy diferente a cualquier otra que se hubiera visto.

Applebloom: ¿Dónde estamos, luciérnaga?

Mike: No tengo idea, pero Golden Tail entro en aquel templo y tengo que saber que le pasa a mi amigo.

Applebloom: De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí.

Mike: Muy bien, toma este transmisor y comunícate con el Centro de Investigación que dirige mi madre y con la Patrulla también.

Applebloom: De acuerdo.

Se dieron un rápido beso y luego se separaron. Mike entro al templo, iluminándose con su cuerno su interior. Las paredes se encontraban llenas de jeroglíficos y pictoglificos, pero al joven le importaba más su amigo, el cual siguió el mismo camino que este, llegando a un altar de piedra y en la pared una gigantesca imagen de dos seres. Uno pintado de luz y otro de oscuridad, lanzando rayos mágicos a tres seres pintados de gris. Golden Tail raspaba la pared y luego arremetió contra el altar, destruyéndolo completamente.

Mike se acerco y descubrió un portal dimensional. En ese momento, llego la patrulla y su madre junto con un grupo de científicos.

Light Hope: Aquí estamos, hijo.

Red Fire: ¿Qué pasa, Mike?

Mike: Investiguen todas estas inscripciones en las paredes.

Científico líder: Sí, Emperador.

El templo empezó a ser profanado por el equipo de investigación, el cual revisaba cada uno de los rincones y cámaras del templo. Mike junto con su madre, la patrulla y su novia, revisaban las inscripciones y trataban de descifrar el significado. Cosa que les era imposible ya que los glifos y textos no correspondían a ninguna lengua antigua o muerta conocida. Light Hope parecía estar muy interesada en todo el complejo del templo, mientras Mike miraba el agujero de gusano.

Holy: ¿Qué piensas, Mike?

Le pregunto su fénix quien reposaba en su lomo.

Mike: Solo pienso que tal vez, este agujero nos lleve algún mundo emocionante.

Holy: ¿Tú crees?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Darkwing: Y bien ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Light Hope: A que termine de analizar las coordenadas salientes de este agujero.

Mike: ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

Pregunto el adolescente a su madre.

Light: Bueno es difícil de saber con certeza. Ya que las coordenadas están fuera del alcance de los satélites.

Le respondió se madre con algo de decepción.

Mike: La mejor manera de averiguarlo es entrando.

Holy: ¿Qué hora es?

Pregunta la fénix blanca.

Adolescentes: ¡ES HORA DE AVENTURAS!

Respondieron Mike, Darkwing, Appleboom y Dark Cloud. Los tres jóvenes junto con los dos fénix, saltaron al agujero dimensional, comenzando a transmutar.

En otra dimensión un portal apareció por el cielo, dejando caer a tres adolescentes cada una con ropa diferente y dos fénix. El chico llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azules como una camisa blanca y una cazadora roja. La chica llevaba unos pantalones cortos ajustados de color marrón oscuro con detalles blancos y una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo. La última chica la pelirroja, llevaba unos pantalones de tirantes de granjera color azul y una camisa amarilla a su vez que un sombrero y una pañoleta en el cuello.

Mike: ¿Dínde estamos?

Applebloom: No tengo idea.

Darkwing: No sé, pero parece que estamos en un lugar para richachones, creo.

Decía la chica de pelo marrón, señalando una gran mansión con un gran espacio a su alrededor y una gran verja a lo lejos.

Holy: Eso parece.

Dark Cloud: Por su puesto.

En ese momento, llegaron cinco sujetos, cuatro uniformados de color negro con verde y capas de iguales colores y un hombre de avanzada edad que también usaba una capa de color morado, varias cicatrices y una pequeña barba gris. El viejo al ver a los tres, reconoció a dos de ellos.

Hombre viejo: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Mike: ¿Nos conoce?

Hombre viejo: No te hagas el gracioso, Michael. Sabeis bien que esto es una falta al código de la propiedad privada, Danna.

Darkwing: "Mike, nos están confundiendo con los amigos de Rebeca"

Le susurro al adolescente rubio.

Mike: "Lo sé"

Applebloom: Señor, ¿Por qué dice que estamos faltando al código de propiedad privada?

Pregunto la pelirroja que tenia aun su sombrero viejo y una pañoleta en el cuello. Cosa que no llego a molestar al hombre viejo, pero si le dio curiosidad su pregunta.

Hombre viejo: Señorita, usted debería saberlo.

Applebloom: No entiendo.

Holy: Bueno, creo que ya sé el por qué. Creo que estamos en una propiedad privada sin permiso

Comento la fénix blanca. Los tres adolescentes por fin se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería la fénix.

Hombre viejo: Guardias. Ocupaos de ellos. Y más tarde llévenlos a mi oficina que hablare con estos idiotas, mientras que la señorita del sombrero pásenla al grupo de protección estudiantil.

Obedecieron los guardias, separando a los tres adolescentes. Y los fénix habían sido enjaulados. En despacho del hombre de barba gris había un distintivo donde ponía su nombre "Canas". Mike al leerlo se sorprendió de la apariencia senil de su amigo del Divine.

Cana: Saben que lo es estaban haciendo es una grave falta a la violación sobre la propiedad privada de un alto noble que pueden estar en prisión de cinco a diez años.

Mike: Canas ¿No me recuerdas?

Canas: í,i lo recuerdo señor Michael, graduado con honores y con la autoproclamación de "Rey de las Bromas", pero siempre un estudiante modelo.

Comento el viejo mercenario con cierto desagrado.

Mike: No, soy Mike el alicornio celeste, el que les ayudo en el reino de Melody y también nos ayudo tu grupo el Divine durante la reunión mundial contra Absalon.

El arcano incrédulo ante las palabras del adolescente, simplemente suspiro de cansancio y justo en ese momento, llego un chico de catorce años con una bolsa con ropa, el chico tenia un cabello esponjado como afro de color oscuro, lentes rectangulares y estéticos, usa una sudadera con rayas moradas y azules con la insignia de la Academia, debajo una camisa negra con corbata morada pantalones azules y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Sobre su hombro derecho, había un fénix de apariencia siniestra.

Chico: Aquí esta el uniforme, Director Canas.

Canas: Gracias, Rafael, Night Terror.

Dejaron la bolsa con ropa y Canas se levanto de su escritorio.

Mike: Ese chico de ahora ¿No es el hermano de Rebeca?

Canas: Así es, Mike. Los dejare a solas para que se puedan arreglar un poco y llaméis menos la atención.

Mientras en las oficinas de protección estudiantil, se encontraba Applebloom sentada en un rincón, mientras veía pasar a un gran numero de estudiantes. Todos usaban una banda de diferente color en el brazo izquierdo.

¿?: Hola, soy de la asociación de protección estudiantil y tengo ropa para ti para que estés más a tono con el lugar.

Le saludo una chica de cabello pelirrojo, la cual parece que se está destiñendo a rubio. Usaba una chaqueta militar blanco sobrepuesta debajo de este una camisa de color roja con corbata roja y dorada, pantalón negro ceñido y botas negras militares.

Applebloom: Gracias ¿Algún lugar para poderme cambiarme?

Chica: Claro, acompáñame.

La chica le tendió la mano y la llevo a un pequeño cubículo solitario.

Chica: Aquí podrás cambiarte sin que te molesten, mientras yo vigilo.

Applebloom: Gracias…

Entro al pequeño cubículo y tras cambiarse y salir, ahora usaba una camisa blanca con una falda de mezclilla y botas vaqueras. Apple Bloom quiso agradecer a la chica por la ropa, pero se dio cuenta que no sabia su nombre

Chica: Me llamo Rebeca Rouser.

Applebloom: ¿Rebeca? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Rebeca: ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Pregunto la pelirroja.

Applebloom: Soy yo, Applebloom, la novia de Mike.

Rebeca: Sí, claro. Nadie nombraría a su hija de esa manera.

Applebloom: En verdad que soy yo, hasta tengo en sombrero de mi hermana Applejack.

Rebeca: Ya ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunto aun si creerse la broma.

Applebloom: Te digo que me llamo Applebloom, te conozco desde hace años y estoy aquí gracias a mi novio Mike Bluer.

Rebeca: De acuerdo, si de verdad eres Applebloom ¿Cuántas veces tu familia construye graneros al año?

Applebloom: Veintiocho veces al año.

Rebeca: ¡Ay, tía! Si eres Applebloom. Solo alguien de la familia apple sabe cuantos graneros construyen

Applebloom: ¿Ves por fin que soy yo?

Ambas chicas se rieron y Rebeca le comenzó a dar un tour por el campus.

Mientras que Mike y Darkwing junto con sus fénix, eran guiados por Rafael y Night Terror.

Rafael: Como les dije, la Academia cuenta con diferentes niveles de estudios desde el básico hasta Universitario, divididos en diferentes edificios. Por el centro se encuentra la Torre universitaria y a sus alrededores las facultades de Política, Gastronomía, Artes contemporáneas, Arquitectura, Filosofía y letras, Artes mágicas y sobre todo Milicia.

Night Terror: Luego tenemos en las prefecturas adyacentes como Ciencias de la tierra y Agronomía.

Continuo hablando en dragofenix.

Night Terror: Aunque muchos estudiantes suelen entrar a los Clubes de Duelo, para poder pulir sus habilidades de combate y artes mágicas.

Rafael: Gracias, Terror.

Night Terror: De nada.

Aceptó el agradecimiento de cortesía

Rafael: En caminado a lo que hablo Terror, tenemos las pistas de duelo para que dos o cuatro estudiantes se enfrenten entre sí, canchas de baloncesto y de tenis.

Mike: En verdad tiene muchas cosas.

Darkwing: Sí. Este lugar lo tiene todo.

Holy: Solo falta ver la biblioteca.

Night Terror: De hecho, si miran a su derecha, la podrán ver.

Los cuatro voltearon y miraron un castillo completo, que los dejaron a éstos sorprendidos y no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Dark Cloud: ¡La biblioteca es un castillo!

Holy: Si Twilight se entera de esto, jamás saldría de ese lugar.

Mike: Sin duda alguna.

Rafael: Si caminamos por aquí, llegaremos a una de las pistas de duelo.

Darkwing: Je, je ya quiero combatir contra el pobre iluso.

Rafael: Suerte con eso, ya que Danna dejo la reputación record de quinientos combates ganados y ninguno perdido.

Darkwing: Será algo fácil para mí.

Decía la chica plenamente confiada, hasta que Rafael la dijo.

Rafael: En solo cinco horas.

Darkwing: Bueno, eso ya es exagerado.

Renuncio la adolescente ante el reto.

Mike: Aun así hay que intentarlo, Dark.

Darkwing: De acuerdo.

Ambos se colocaron frente al otro y debajo de ellos había dos líneas.

Rafael: Las reglas son sencillas, tienen que empujar a su rival hasta que atraviese la línea que esta detrás de ustedes. Pueden usar toda de magia para solamente empujar a su rival, nada de armas y hechizos de área ¿Preparados?

Dark: Lista.

Mike: Listo.

Rafael: ¡YA!

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear entre sí, con empujones y golpes cargados con magia, haciendo retroceder a su rival. Mike con un Atomic Blast golpeo a Darkwing y ésta estuvo a punto de cruzar la línea, pero se resistió lo suficiente para no perder. Darkwing contesto con un golpe sombrío que golpeo a Mike directamente y éste igualmente casi pierde. Volvieron a forcejear ambos adolescentes hasta que de un golpe al rostro, ambos se alejaron hasta cruzar la línea y perder.

Mike: Empate.

Darkwing: Vaya, fue divertido.

Night Terror: Será mejor continuar, que las clases están por terminar.

Anuncio el drago-fénix.

Rafael: Sí. Hay que proseguir.

Los tres reanudaron el tour por la academia cuando de casualidad se topan con Rebeca, Applebloom y una niña de seis años que se encontraba llorando, la pequeña tenia el cabello blanco plateado, y usaba una boina magenta, vestía con el típico uniforme de la academia el cual era una camisa blanca con moño rosa, con un chaleco a cuadros azul y blanco, una falda escocesa de iguales colores al chaleco.

Rafael: Hermana.

Rebeca: Rafael.

Mike: ¡REBECA!

Darkwing: ¡REBECA!

Rebeca: ¡MIKE, DARKWING, HOLY, DARK CLOUD!

Emocionada abrazo a sus amigos y éstos también correspondieron con el abrazo, cuando Rebeca siente que alguien jala su chaqueta. Ésta voltea y es la pequeña que seguía sollozando.

Niña: Señorita Rebeca ¿Recuperaremos a mi osito?

Con algo de pena, Mike se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña.

Mike: Lo encontraremos.

Applebloom: Ya veras que lo haremos, pequeñita.

La niña abraso a la pelirroja con fuerza y la adolescente sentía algo de vergüenza al tener el rostro de la niña entre sus senos

Mike: ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Niña: Mariel.

Mike: (¿Mariel? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de haber oído ese nombre antes en otro sitio?)

Pensaba para si el chico.

Darkwing: Bien, Mariel ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que lo perdiste?

Mariel: Mi osito me lo arrebato Lao.

Rafael: ¿Y sabes cómo es ese tal Lao, señorita?

Mariel: Sí, es de mi estatura, cabello negro, y usa el mismo uniforme que los niños de mi clase.

Terror: Eso ayuda, solo tenemos que reducir el campus a solo al edificio infante.

Rafael: Pero ellos terminan sus clases en veinte minutos.

Rebeca: Muy bien, corramos.

Los cinco adolescentes junto con los fénix, corrieron hacia el edificio donde estudia la pequeña niña. Atravesando todo el campus, evitando además estudiantes y obstáculos. Al llegar al edificio donde estudiaban Rafael y Rebeca.

Rebeca: No ha cambiado en nada.

Rafael: Tienes razón, espero que sigan mis garabatos.

Rebeca: Eso espero.

Mariel: Ahí está.

Señalo la niña a un niño de su misma edad que se reía con el oso en mano.

Mariel: ¡Lao, devuélveme mi osito!

Lao: Inténtalo niña tonta.

Se burlo el niño e intento huir, pero choco contra Mike quien ya se encontraba detrás de el. Mike lo levanto de los brazos y Lao intento patalear.

Mike: No te iras de aquí, hasta que le devuelvas su oso de peluche.

Lao: ¡Tramposa! ¡Usas a los de bachiller para protegerte!

Comento el niño, mientras le devolvía el peluche a la niña. Mike le dio paso para que se fuera.

Rebeca: Oye, Mariel ¿Y tu madre?

Mariel: Me dijo que iría a la Catedral de la Diosa y que fuera a ese lugar.

Rafael: Eso esta algo lejos, te podemos acompañar si quieres

Mariel: De acuerdo.

Mike: ¿Tenemos que ir?

Preguntó Mike que no parecía motivarle la idea de ir a una iglesia.

Holy: Vamos, compañero, seguro que será divertido.

Mike: Si tú lo dices, amiga.

Los cinco salieron de la academia y caminaron hacia la Catedral, cosa que molestaba a Mike por ser un lugar religioso. Cuando llegaron, Applebloom se sorprendió al ver el dichoso lugar, con una arquitectura gótica y un gran escalonado. Al entrar fueron, recibidos por los monaguillos, Mariel comenzó a correr por el lugar seguido de Dark Cloud y Holy, mientras tanto Rafael y Rebeca comentaban entre sí.

Terror: ¿Están seguros?

Rafael: No del todo, pero es algo sospechoso que esos dos de llamen igual a la dualidad.

Rebeca: Tienes razón, pero tal vez solo sea coincidencia.

Rafael: O tal vez no.

Mike: ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Comento fastidiado el adolescente.

Darkwing: Por favor, Mike, mira este lugar, es hermoso.

Mike: Y falso.

Voz: Nada de aquí es falso.

Se escucho una voz femenina a la lejanía que respondió el comentario de Mike.

Darkwing: Disculpe a mi amigo, es que no le agrada mucho esto de los dioses.

Voz: No le culpo de nada, pero tampoco debería ser tan escéptico.

Mike: ¿Y usted quién es?

Voz: Soy Heather y soy la arzobispo.

Rebeca: Heather, hola

Rafael: Maestra Heather.

Saludaron ambos hermanos.

Heather: Sean bienvenidos.

Mike: ¿La conocen?

Rebeca: Claro. Éste era mi lugar favorito de cuando era niña.

Rafael: Heather fue mi antigua profesora en cuanto practicas de hechizos.

Dark Cloud: Además es muy sexy.

Darkwing al escuchar el comentario de su fénix, la chica le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

Darkwing: Calla, pajarraco pervertido.

Heather: Y yo pensaba que Rebeca era la única con animales parlantes.

Holy: Hablando de animales parlantes ¿De dónde eres tú, Night Terror?

Terror: Mi persona proviene de las profundidades del abismo, nieto de la gran estratega Imperial Nyx, hijo del Explorador Maestro Nosferatu y de la Guardiana Real Iris.

Dark Cloud: Eso suena interesante.

Holy: ¿Y cuál es tu posición?

Terror: Protegido de Lord Phantom Claw.

El escuchar el simple nombre, hizo que todos se estremecieran.

Rebeca: Conozco a ese Lord, es un monstruo.

Heather: Hemos tenido algunas reuniones con él, pero aun así, es mejor mantenerse alejado de él y sus jinetes.

Rafael: Aun así, dijiste que fuiste enviado por tu abuela para que estudiaras nuestras costumbres.

Terror: Ese es mi objetivo principal.

Rebeca: O en realidad te enamoraste de Anivia.

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa.

El escuchar el nombre de la fénix de hielo, hizo que se ruborizara el drago-fénix.

Terror: ¡No estoy enamorado! Solo que me parece interesante su comportamiento.

Lo negó rotundamente el fénix molesto por la insinuación.

Todos: ¡Está enamorado!

Canturreaban todos en plan burla, haciendo que el drago-fénix molesto les gritase a éstos.

Terror: ¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!

Heather: Ya, ya y ¿Qué les trae a este lugar?

Pregunto la arzobispo.

Mike: Estamos cuidando de una niña, hasta que vuelva su madre.

Heather: ¿Niña? ¿Dónde está?

Voltearon para ver que la pequeña niña había desaparecido y solo quedaban los moradores del convento.

Darkwing: Que extraño.

Holy: ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Rebeca: Que extraño.

Heather: Y bien ¿Dónde está?

Mike: Parece que desapareció.

Heather: Que mal y mí que me encanta conocer a gente nueva.

Se lamento la mujer.

Rafael: Se hace tarde, será mejor volver.

Rebeca: Tienes razón, Sherrys y Anivia ya deben estar hartos de esperarme.

Mike: Pues tendremos que buscar alguna posada o algo así.

Rafael: Pueden quedarse en nuestra mansión.

Rebeca: Así no tenéis que ir buscando posadas o similares. En nuestra mansión estaréis más cómodos.

Mike: Gracias, amigos.

Darkwing: Se agradece.

Applebloom: Será la primera vez que estaré en su hogar.

Los cinco adolescente y los fénix se fueron de la catedral, sobre todo para Mike, y al llegar a la Mansión Rouser, Applebloom quedo muy sorprendida.

Applebloom: Es igual de grande que la granja.

Dijo la pelirroja, sorprendida ante la enorme casa.

Rebeca: Adelante, pasa y siéntate cómoda.

Applebloom: Gracias.

Sirvientas: Sean bienvenidos, Señoritos y amigos.

Saludo parte de la servidumbre de la mansión Rouser. El grupo entró al vestíbulo principal, donde vieron a Sherrys quien parecía tener una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y estaba medio ciego por él. Sapphire que se veía igual de hermosa y Anivia que al parecer tenia una ala mecánica. Sorprendidos ante estos dos, Mike, Darkwing y Applebloom fueron con ellos.

Mike: Chicos ¿Qué les paso?

Sherrys: ¿Esto? Solo un fue una alimaña ¿Verdad que sí, compañera?

Anivia: Claro que sí, amigo. Esa alimaña era de las complicadas.

Agrego la fénix.

Sapphire: Yo digo que mi macho ahora se ve mucho más imponente.

Dijo la gata, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro del felino.

Holy: Bueno, pero aun… ¿Se acaban de decir "compañera" y "amigo"?

Pregunto la fénix blanca.

Sapphire: Sí. Sesde que ambos tuvieron este accidente, ahora se llevan mejor que nunca.

Contestó la gata.

Mike: Y Sherrys ¿Puedes ver con tu ojo izquierdo?

Sherrys: Puedo ver… un cincuenta por ciento.

Mike: Podemos ayudarte en el Imperio a que recobres la vista, pero con lo de Anivia.

Anivia: No hay problema, Michael ya me dio toda la ayuda ¿Ves esta ala? fue construida por él y le agradezco mucho.

Mike: La veo y está muy genial.

Darkwing: Debió ser algo traumático.

Sapphire: Ni te lo imaginas.

Sherrys: Mejor no seguir hablando de eso ¿Quieren?

Anivia: Sí, que es doloroso recordarlo.

Mike: Es mejor.

Darkwing: Está bien.

En ese momento, entro Joshua vistiendo de traje completamente de negro, un pequeño arete en su oreja derecha y su cabello corto. Estandoacompañado de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer vistiendo traje de negocios los dos.

Joshua: Amor, estos son los inversionistas de reino de Afranir de los que te hable.

Rebeca: Es un gusto conocerlos, soy la Duquesa Rebeca a sus servicios, él es mi hermano menor Rafael y ellos son el Emperador Star Hope y su esposa Eclipsa, vienen de tierras lejanas para hacer algunos tratados.

Hombre: Es un gran honor tener a tan grandes presencias frente a nosotros.

Mujer: Ciertamente.

Se reverenciaron ambos inversionistas

Joshua: Que tal si pasamos al estudio y negociamos los intereses del proyecto.

Hombre: De acuerdo.

Los tres se marcharon de la habitación, Mike y Darkwing estaban sonrojados ante la mentira de su amiga.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Por qué mentiste?

Darkwing: Sí, "aunque si me gustaría estar casada con Mike"

Susurro en voz baja para su compañero fenix.

Applebloom: ¿Y por qué me ignoraste a mí?

Rafael: Es por los estándares impuestos en Afranir.

Terror: Son el segundo reino más grande, pero la nobleza que se provee de ese lugar, usualmente son estirados egocéntricos y buscan que sus aliados sean iguales a ellos.

Mike: ¿A quién nos recuerda?

Darkwing: Presiento que tal idiota egocéntrico estaría muy cómodo viviendo en ese lugar

Applebloom: Sin duda.

Rebeca: Dejemos eso de lado y díganos ¿Qué los trae a este lugar?

Mike: Es por Golden Tail.

Rafael: ¿Golden Tail?

Pregunto el chico, mirando el arma de Mike.

Rebeca: Pero se ve normal.

Mike: Ahora, pero en el Imperio quiso escapar y nos llevo a Applebloom y a mí hasta un templo con inscripciones en un idioma extraño.

Le mostró una fotografía con la pictografía de los dos seres lanzando rayos mágicos a los tres sujetos.

Rebeca: Se ve misteriosa.

Rafael: Una posible profecía.

Sherrys: Es lo más probable. Las inscripciones alrededor describen que solo tres espíritus serán elegidos como seres guerreros astrales, sobrepasando el poder de los terrenales.

Mike y Darkwing estaban asombrados que un gato haya descifrado los glifos, más rápido que el mejor grupo de expertos en lenguas muertas.

Mike: Sherrys ¿Puedes leer estos símbolos?

Sherrys: Por su puesto, también mi amada Sapphire.

Sapphire: Claro, fuimos creados con bastos lenguajes comunicativos.

Holy: Esos dos harán que renuncien un gran numero de científicos.

Bromeo la fénix blanca.

Mike: Tengo que hablarle a mi madre, la patrulla ya debe estar en camino a esta dimensión.

Mike alzó su brazalete y del aparato, surgió una pequeña imagen holográfica de su madre biológica.

Light Hope: ¡Star Hope! Me alegro que te comuniques. Acabamos de reanalizar las coordenadas y descubrimos tu ubicación, hemos enviado a tu patrulla.

Mike: Gracias, pero acabo de encontrar con alguien que puede descifrar los muros del templo.

Light Hope: ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

Mike: Aquí están.

Dijo Mike, mostrando a los dos gatos. A Light Hope le pareció algo gracioso el humor de su hijo, pero contesto seriamente.

Light Hope: Hijo, hablo en serio, no pueden ser esos dos animales sean capaces de traducir una lengua que ni nuestro mejor grupo haya podido.

Sherrys: Madame, juro que no es por insultar, pero su avanzados métodos son tan inútiles como lo es golpear dos rocas mojadas para producir fuego. Esos giroglifos no se deben analizar, sino simplificar. Debe romper la estructura en la que están hechas.

Light Hope: Entiendo, pero aun así son complicadas, ya que no hay una estructura similar que se haya estudiado antes.

Sapphire: ¿Conoce la alternancia de runas tipo B?

Ligth Hope: Claro que las conozco, son la base de muchas de las lenguas actuales en este mundo incluso para el antiguo idioma Celeste... ¡No puede ser! Nunca pensé en eso.

Sherrys: Bien, pues le presento los giroglifos, la lengua que origino las runas tipo A y tipo B.

Light Hope: Es increíble, ahora todos tiene sentido.

Mike: Te lo dije, mamá, Sherrys era el indicado para esto.

Light Hope: Tienes razón, hijo. Lamento en no creerte.

Sherrys: No se preocupe, madame.

Light Hope: De acuerdo, hijo. Eye Fox tiene toda la información sus archivos del Infinity. Tengo que retirarme y por cierto, tu asistente Kaity está como una fiera, porque nuevamente te escapaste.

Una gigantesca gota de sudor apareció ante los presentes por el comentario de la celeste.

Light Hope: Hijo, tengo que cortar, que tu padre quiere, bueno, tú sabes. Adiós.

Cortando la comunicación, Mike y el resto, se preparaban para ir a dormir.

En una habitación de huéspedes se encontraba Darkwing, Applebloom y Rebeca.

Rebeca: Aquí tienen pijamas mías, aunque tal vez te quede algo pequeño, Applebloom.

Comento la chica al ver el par de pechos de la granjera, incomodando un poco a Darkwing y mismamente a Rebeca.

Dark Cloud: Yo digo que...

Antes que pudiera decir algo el fénix, Darkwing lo saco de un golpe de la habitación y Rebeca también saliendo de éste, solamente quedando la fénix de hielo mirando a Dark Cloud con pena.

Anivia: Sigues siendo un idiota pervertido.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y tú qué? Tienes a tu novio.

Anivia le pateó en el estomago al fenix oscuro, haciendo que Dark Cloud soltara una lagrima y cayera al piso.

Anivia: ¡Night Terror solo es un incordio! ¡Jamás tendré algo con él!

Se alejo la fénix de hielo bastante molesta.

Holy: Aun sigo pensando que eres un idiota, pero eres mi amigo. Vamos busquemos algo de hielo, porque seguro que "ala mecánica" no ayudara.

Dark Cloud: Eres mi ángel, Holy, te lo agradezco.

Holy: Solo cállate y no intentes nada.

Se fueron ambos fenix caminando por el pasillo. Mientras que en la habitación de Rafael se encontraba Mike, Rebeca y Rafael, este ultimo prestándole ropa vieja de Joshua a Mike.

Mike: ¿Y no puedo dormir con mi manzanita?

Rafael: Pues la verdad, yo preferiría que lo hicieras.

Rebeca: Calla y agradece que te deje dormir conmigo.

Le dijo molesta su hermana, mientras le estiraba de una oreja a su hermano con una mano. haciéndole quejarse de dolor a éste.

Rebeca: Descansa, Mike.

Mike: Igualmente, Rebeca.

Durante la noche, Mike no podía dejar de moverse y soñar cosas extrañas.

Mike se encontraba en un campo abierto mirando las estrellas, cuando una voz le comienza hablar y nota que es una joven mujer que le habla.

Mujer: Star Hope, ven aquí.

Mike: Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre celeste?

La mujer no dejaba de alejarse y decir su nombre celeste. Mike corría detrás de ella a toda prisa, entrando a un bosque oscuro, del cual sin fijarse, se había tropezado con una rama perdiéndola el rastro. Mike se levanto algo confundido y continuo avanzando hasta escuchar unos pasos, como si alguien estuviera bailando. Se acerco lentamente y lo que noto era algo extraño. Una oveja bípeda que poseía un arco de madera y usaba una mascara de lobo y lo que parecía ser un lobo espectral, usando una mascara de oveja, danzaban entre sí. Entre movimientos rápidos por parte del lobo y lentos de la oveja, hasta que el lobo desapareció.

Oveja: ¿Estás ahí, querido lobo?

Lobo: Aquí estoy, ovejita.

Oveja: ¿Estás triste?

Lobo: Lo estoy.

Oveja: ¿Y qué se siente?

Lobo: Como una cacería sin una presa.

Mike miraba a esos dos seres, cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Lobo: Su corazón late fuerte.

Oveja: Su corazón ya sabe.

Ambos entes comenzaron a moverse hacia la dirección de Mike y este último asustado ante ellos, comenzó a correr para huir de. Mike intentaba poder volar, pero sus alas no respondía y sin fijarse, Mike cayo por un acantilado, rodando por la tierra hasta que se estampo contra el piso.

Mike: Ahora si me metí un buen golpe.

Mujer: Veo que has venido, Star Hope.

Mike volteo y noto que era la misma mujer que huía de él. La mujer vestía con un kimono blanco con dibujos de luna, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y poseía una sonrisa divina.

Mike: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo me conoce?

Mujer: Yo soy Mariel y soy la diosa de la creación.

Mike: Los dioses solo son inventos falsos.

Mariel: Si fuera falsa, entonces tú también lo serias.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mariel: Que yo cree el universo, soy la ingeniera que mueve los mecanismos de la realidad, el tiempo y el espacio, y junto con mi opuesto, Lao, dios de la destrucción, somos quienes gobernamos el multiuniverso.

Mike: ¿Y que hay de la Reina Galaxandria? ella es reina del cosmos.

Mariel: Solo es la hija de nuestro compañero, al cual le apodamos "El Maestro"

Mike: ¿Hay más creadores?

Mariel: Somos cinco guardianes universales y cada uno maneja al menos dos universos, tu provienes del 3° multiverso al resguardo del "El Maestro" y te encuentras ahora mismo en el 5° multiverso que son mis dominios.

Mike: Entonces todo lo que yo pensaba que los dioses solo eran falsas esperanzas.

Mariel: No estás del todo equivocado. Los que hemos llamado como semi-dioses, son seres de gran poder, pero incapaces de crear y los dioses terrenales si son falsos completamente. Dolo los guardianes universales tienen la capacidad de crear y destruir a voluntad.

Mike: Pero tú dices que eres la diosa de la creación y tu compañero es el de la destrucción.

Mariel: Eso se llama dualidad. Somos entes de una misma moneda, pero mejor pasemos al punto. Te contacte por medio del sueño y mi tiempo es limitado, te hablo por el llamado "El Oscuro" es un ente que fue encerrado por un antiguo caballero astral. Ahora que el sello está destruido, el maligno ser planea corromper en oscuridad. Mi hijo Nightmare heraldo y autentico señor oscuro, ya lo tenia confirmado cuando te acompaño a tu misión en ese mundo paralelo.

Mike: Y ¿Cómo se puede derrotar a este tal "Oscuro"?

Mariel: Para eso deberán convertirse tú, Darkwing y Rebeca en mis Caballeros Astrales, como El Maestro seleccionara a sus caballeros Astrales para que se enfrenten a esta gran amenaza.

Mike: Pero ¿Tendremos el poder suficiente para hacerlo?

Mariel: Solo es confiar en tu instinto y sabrás, pero por el momento, será mejor reunirnos en el plano terrenal y les daré lo que necesiten.

La diosa se elevaba por el cielo hasta desaparecer. Fue entonces que Mike despertó asustado y sorprendido.

Mike: Seré un Caballero Astral.

Mike se levanto con ganas de irse al cuarto de baño. Saliendo de la habitación, fue en dirección al baño, pero escucho la voz de Jack y la de Rebeca donde esta última parecía preocupada, Mike se asomo para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Rebeca: Me alegra que estés aquí.

Jack: Siempre estaré disponible para ti, Rebeca.

Rebeca: Gracias, pero te quise decir esto a ti primero, porque te tengo mayor confianza.

Jack: ¿Cómo qué?

Rebeca: Estoy embarazada.

La noticia fue un golpe directo para Jack como para Mike, ambos no sabían como reaccionar. Jack comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando articular alguna palabra, manoteaba al aire intentando atrapar alguna respuesta hasta que se paro, dio dos pasos para estar frente a Rebeca y abrazarla.

Jack: ¡Es la mejor noticia que haya tenido en toda mi vida!

Rebeca: ¿Y cuándo adoptaste a Selene?

Jack: Sigue siendo la mejor noticia, seré tío.

Dijo con plena alegría.

Rebeca: Pues espero que puedas soportar doble.

Jack: ¿Doble? ¿Acaso son gemelos?

Rebeca: Así es.

Mike: Rebeca está embarazada, no lo puedo creer.

Comentaba Mike enormemente sorprendido por la noticia, que fue directo a la habitación donde se encontraban Darkwing y Applebloom. Al momento de querer despertar a sus dos compañeras, por accidente tocó el busto de una de ellas.

Mike: Perdón (Curioso...No recuerdo que ninguna de ellas las tuvieran tan grandes y mullidas).

Lo que no sabia Mike, es que en esa habitación no se encontraba ni su amiga ni su novia, si no...

Mike: G… Gif… ka.

La mujer de cabello morado parecía estar de pésimo humor, pues su rostro mostraba la ira del inframundo desatada. Llevaba solamente un camisón largo sin mangas.

Gifka: ¡Llave que guarda el poder del infierno, muestra tu odio y cierne tu ira y juicio! ¡Yo te invoco Azrael!

De una pequeña llave de hueso apareció la guadaña de Gifka, hecha de hueso de dragón liche, la hoja de color negro y el filo rojo, con la cabeza de un dragón bebe en la parte contraria a la hoja.

Gifka: ¿Ultimas palabras, basura indecorosa?

Mike estaba parado en el sitio sin poder moverse, debido al miedo que lo invadía ahora mismo al ver a Gifka en ese estado.

Gifka: Patético.

La reaper comenzó atacar a Mike, mientras este corría asustado. Bajando los niveles de las escaleras en saltos, mientras que Gifka usaba sus alas para planear y poder disparar rayos desde el cráneo del bebe dragón. Siendo alcanzado por uno de los rayos, Mike rodó por las escaleras y terminó en la primera planta boca abajo. Al intentar levantarse, una niña que aparece de la nada, se sienta sobre él por la espalda.

Mike: ¿Quién está sobre mí?

Niña: ¡Vamos a jugar, pony!

Gritaba alegremente la niña, montando en Mike como si a caballito estuviera.

Gifka: Selene, retírate de la habitación, que tu madre tiene trabajo.

Selene: Mami, no decapites al pony.

La rogaba la niña a su madre, pero la mujer no parecía siquiera escucharla.

Gifka: Selene, no me contradigas.

Jack: Mejor deberías calmarte, amor.

Entro el padre de la niña quien la levanto en brazos.

Gifka: Evans, lárgate.

Jack: Mejor tomate este efervescente.

Dijo Jack y con fuerza obligo a su mujer a que se tomara el medicamento. Gifka respiraba pesadamente y en pocos minutos, su odio había desaparecido.

Gifka: Jack, pásame a mi hija.

Evans con gusto le entrega la niña y Gifka se retira con ella mientras le hacía mimos.

Jack: Lamento el enojo de Gifka, Mike, pero es que ayer volvimos de una misión y pasamos a la taberna a tomar algo y pues Gif se pone de horrible humor cuando tiene resaca.

Mike: Lo acabo de notar.

Respondía Mike suspirando aliviado de no tener ahora la cabeza separada de sus hombros por cortesía de Gifka.

Mike: Tu mujer es un demonio. Sexy, pero de cuidado. No quiero imaginarme como será contigo en la cama cuando está así.

Jack: Dime algo que no sepa. Bueno le diré a una de las sirvientas que te lleve ropa limpia, para que bajes a desayunar.

Mike: Gracias.

Unos minutos después, Mike con nueva ropa, entraba a la cocina donde se encontraban todos desayunando, inclusive Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Buenos días, joven Mike. Por favor, tome asiento.

Mike: Gracias.

Mike se integro a la mesa a lado con su novia y Darkwing.

Rafael: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, madre?

Caitly: La verdad bastante bien, pero esto de las relaciones diplomáticas con las ciudades-estado de Atlam son algo densas, aunque hemos podido confirmar un acuerdo igualitario con el embajador general.

Rebeca: Eso es grandioso, espero poder hacer las cosas igual de bien que tú, mamá.

Caitlyn: Primero termina la escuela de leyes, escuche que te llevas muy bien con el Príncipe Jérome.

Rebeca: Solo son negocios, digo, Mike siendo Emperador, me a mostrado mucho sobre la política y Kaity también me a enseñado sobre como relacionarme.

Comentaba la adolescente, mientras miraba a su amigo.

Mike: No es nada realmente.

Caitlyn: Aun así debo agradecerle que pueda enseñarle los secretos del oficio.

Darkwing: Es cierto, Mike nos ha enseñado mucho desde que yo me uní a la guardia nocturna de mi mentora Luna y cada vez estoy más cerca de estar en la élite. Por no mencionar que nuestras relaciones con el reino Sombrío han mejorado bastante.

Mike: Es cierto. Desde que Sombra se volvió bueno y se casó con aquella yegua llamada Radiant Hope, el reino sombrío se ha vuelto mucho más amistoso con Equestria.

Anivia: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES, IDIOTA!

Se escucho el grito de la fenix de hielo y luego el drago-fenix Terror bajaba las escaleras rodando. Holy y Dark Cloud comenzaron a preocuparse por el humor de su amiga.

Holy: Sherrys ¿Desde cuándo actúa así Anivia?

Sherrys: Desde que Night Terror vive en la mansión.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y eso cuándo ocurrió?

Sapphire: Hace dos meses, el mismo tiempo que Anivia y Sherrys son los mejores amigos ahora.

Holy: Entonces ¿Night Terror fue el causante de la ala mecánica de Anivia y la cicatriz en el ojo de Sherrys?

Anivia: Estás equivocada, Holy. Night Terror no fue el culpable sino "Él"

Dark Cloud: ¿Él?

Sherrys: Se llama Demon y es un fenix celeste con la habilidad de invocar criaturas de sangre.

Holy: Eso es imposible ¿Cómo un fenix celeste puede invocar la magia sangre?

Anivia: Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Quién rayos es su compañero para tener ese poder?

Terror: Aun me lamento el no haber llegado a tiempo, mi brisa fría, pero juro que te ayudare de alguna manera, pero lo haré.

Anivia: Éste solo es un pesado.

Fastidiada la fénix, congelo por completo al dragó-fénix y luego lo tiro al bote de la basura.

Sapphire: Esta clase de amor es peligroso.

Anivia: Sherrys, vámonos, que nos dejaran aquí.

Saltaron los fénix al lomo del gato, saliendo así de la cocina. Con Mike y las chicas quienes ya se habían retirado de la mansión, estaban caminando por la ciudad, observando y comprando algunos recuerdos. En ese momento el comunicador de Mike comenzó a sonar.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Red Fire: Mike, estamos por llegar al planeta, te veremos fuera de la ciudad.

Mike: Entendido, cambio y fuera.

Red Fire: Cambio y fuera.

Con la Patrulla estando cerca, los cuatro adolescentes fueron a las afueras de la capital en un terreno llano, se podía ver un agujero de gusano abrirse y la nave Infinity saliendo de ésta. Al estacionar la nave, la compuerta de carga se abrió, revelando a dos personas más Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo quienes usaban ropa de la nueva colección de Rarity

Applebloom: ¡Chicas!

Se emociono la pelirroja la ver a sus amigas, fue corriendo a abrazarlas y ellas igualmente.

Sweetie Bell: ¡Amiga, tienes que contarnos todo!

Scootaloo: Y cuando es todo, es todo.

Las tres se retiraron para conversar en privado, mientras la Patrulla bajaba, también lo hicieron varios agentes científicos y Phalax quien ahora era un hombre de mayor edad por su barba algo desaliñada, usaba una gran bata naranja y un bastón como apoyo al caminar como sus brazos mecánicos en su espalda.

Phalax: Saludos, emperador Star Hope y compañeros.

Mike: Saludos, Phalax ¿Qué te trae a este mundo?

Phalax: Solo el gusto por la investigación.

Rebeca: Interesante.

Phalax: Gracias a la propuesta hecha por el felino gigante, hemos podido identificar y traducir un ochenta y siete por ciento del total, pero aun hay cosas extrañas, como la habitación del altar donde se encuentra el mensaje principal.

Lo que comentaba el científico retumbo en la mente de Mike y la voz de Mariel sonó.

Mariel: Star Hope, ven con nosotros al Templo de las Colas y trae a Golden Tail y sus hermanas.

Mike: Sí, Mariel.

Hablo el adolescente, mencionando el nombre de la diosa a la cual Rebeca rendía culto, cosa que extraño a los demás.

Rebeca: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Darkwing: ¿Con quien hablas?

Le preguntaron sus amigas a Mike y éste reacciono.

Mike: Rebeca ¿Dónde se encuentra el Templo de las Colas?

Sorprendida ante la pregunta, Rebeca respondió.

Rebeca: Al suroeste del continente, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

Mike: Llámame loco, pero tuve un sueño donde la Diosa Mariel nos necesitaba.

Phalax: Emperador, eso es imposible, debió ser un hechizo de sueño y alguien debió jugarle una broma.

Red Fire: Phalax debe tener razón, Mike. Tú no eres así.

Ocelot: O tal vez solo es una de tus bromas.

Mike: Si fuese una broma, yo no tendría esto.

Dijo el adolescente y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mostrando una marca la cual Rebeca reconoció al instante.

Rebeca: ¡Es la marca de los Kindred!

Red: ¿Qué es un Kindred?

Rafael: Su significado es el de comunidad, pero en un ámbito más espiritual, es un dúo de cazadores del plano astral.

Ocelot: Y eso ¿Qué rayos significa?

Terror: Que está muerto o bueno, lo estará.

Mike: Por eso tenemos que ir a ese lugar con las Tails.

Rebeca: Con las espadas.

Mike: Sí.

Phalax: Emperador, debería calmarse y respirar.

Pero en el momento, Golden Tail había vuelto a transformar en zorro y huyendo del lugar, lo cual extraño a muchos excepto a Mike. Aunque lo que si hizo que ahora, muchos se extrañaran fue que aparecieron Silver Tail, Healign Tail y Okami Tail.

Jack: Esto, Mike ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer una fiesta?

Mike: ¿Qué?

Gifka: Ahora ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Salía la mujer de cabello morado con su hija Selene y un niño en brazos.

Los espíritus se volvieron luces y desaparecieron.

Jack: Bueno, eso no se ve todos los días.

Comento el adulto ante la situación.

Mike: Es cierto, en el sueño me tope con la diosa Mariel y me había dicho que tenemos que convertirnos en sus guerreros astrales.

Se acordó el adolescente.

Black Wing: Habrá que seguirlos.

Ocelot: Aventura, aquí vamos.

Todos los presentes subieron a la nave para seguir a los espíritus. El camino que recorrían los alejaba de los limites del reino, llegando a las tierras inhóspitas. Se podía ver bestias de inmensos tamaños, desde gusanos, hasta monstruos de tamaño como una montaña, sorprendiendo a todos.

Mike: Caray, nunca imagine cosas así pudieran existir.

Darkwing: Podrían servir como un buen entrenamiento intensivo.

Rebeca: Aunque las leyes prohíben la entrada a este lugar sin al menos una compañía mil de guerreros, ya que el más pequeño de estas bestias puede destruir un reino con facilidad, pero gracias al camuflaje de la nave, nunca nos podrán detectar.

Black Wing: Bueno, Mike y yo estuvimos trabajando en mejorar algunas cosas de Infinity.

Vulcan: Yo si quiero entrar a la pelea.

Decía el robot calvo, maniobrando el Martillo Atronador.

Eye Fox: Cuidado, tarado, que puedes dañar algo.

Le regañaba la arquera como de costumbre.

Mike: Ahí, en ese templo es donde deben estar Mariel y Lao.

Señalaba el adolescente a una ruinas en el desierto. Bajaron todos la nave, excepto los niños de Gifka quien están bajo el cuidado de Bit.

El templo se veía en deterioro, pero las paredes tenían los mismos símbolos que el otro templo en el mundo de Mike.

Phalax: Son idénticos.

Eye Fox: Sin duda, el analizador dice que son la misma profecía.

Ocelot: Miren, es Golden Tail y Silver Tail.

Señalo el robot espadachín a los dos espíritus de armas, quienes desaparecieron. Todos corrieron hacia ellas, pero no lograron alcanzarlas. Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al centro del templo donde en el lugar de tener un altar, solamente era una recamara inmensa y de la cual se escuchaba la voz siniestra de alguien.

¿?: Veo que por fin llegaron.

El sujeto tenia el cabello largo de color rojo y ojos oscuros, vestía con una gabardina negra, una playera blanca, pantalones y zapatillas oscuras, sobre él volaba un fénix de color rojo sangre y con el pecho negro, el cual Sherrys y Anivia reconocieron al instante.

Fenix rojo: Veo que también están aquí esos dos inútiles animales.

¿?: Demon, ¿Qué te he dicho que no tortures a nuestras victimas sin mí?

Le pregunto el sujeto que parecía ser de la misma edad que Mike.

Demon: Lo lamento, mi señor Darkness, pero no pude resistir escuchar el grito agónico de los débiles.

Domo: Aun así Darkness, no subestimes a tu oponente.

Apareció de la nada el tigre gigante llamado Domo.

Darkness: Ya lo sé, pero el numero no me gusta, habrá que equilibrarlo. Demon, podrías llamar algunos de tus amigos.

Mike: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Pregunto Mike empuñando su Stellar Blade.

Domo: Yo solo estoy enseñándole las cosas a Darkness, el hijo del Amo Oscuro.

El fénix rojo con su ala, creo un portal en el suelo, donde aparecían en ella cientos de criaturas de sangre.

Jack: Sera mejor destruir esas abominaciones.

Gifka: Buen momento de soltar a este chico ¡Perro que protege las puertas al inframundo, muestra tu poder y desata tu rabia contra los opositores! ¡Pentaculo, Sello Carmesí, Arte Sangriento: Cerberos!

La mujer ofreció un poco de su sangre y un portal detrás de ella salía un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas, la Patrulla, como Phalax y Darkwing estaban sorprendidos que su amiga pudiera usar la magia sangre.

Gifka: Luego discutimos sobre como obtuve este poder, ahora machaquemos a estos monstruos.

Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca fueron directo al combate contra el adolescente, quien saco su arma, una guadaña roja con la hoja negra y el filo azul. Darkness bloqueaba cada ataque de los tres sin mayor esfuerzo. Mike usando su súper fuerza, arremetió un golpe al rostro dándole un directo y Darkwing aprovecho para atacar con su Mega Arma Elemental con hoja elemental de luz, decapitando al enemigo de un golpe, dejando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Darkwing: Solo era un charlatán.

Mike: La verdad me dejo un mal sabor de boca.

Los tres se retiraron para continuar ayudando a sus amigos contra las bestias de sangre, pero un campo de energía los detuvo. Los fénix miraban como el cuerpo sin cabeza se levantaba.

Holy: ¡Mike, no creerás lo que estoy mirando!

Dark Cloud: Y yo que pensé que eso solo ocurría en las películas de terror.

Anivia: Señorita, debe de ver esto.

Sherrys: Lo veo y no lo creo.

Los adolescentes voltearon y como sus compañeros, se quedaron sorprendidos que el cuerpo estaba de pie, tomando la cabeza degollada y recolocándola donde debería, el corte que había hecho Darkwing había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera ocurrido tal corte.

Darkness: Son malos de verdad, yo quería seguir jugando.

Los tres volvieron a poner en posición de combate y llamaron a sus fénix para hacer la fusión Bankai.

Mike: Bien, chicas, es hora de acabar con el.

Darkness: Bankai, que débiles son en realidad. Demon ¡Shinigami!

Le ordeno a su fénix fusionarse, creando ahora un ser espectral, de apariencia oscura y con dos ojos oscuros con puntos violetas brillantes, pelo verdaderamente despeinado con una cazadora negra como pantalones negros, ambos con lineas violetas al igual que una gema violeta en el pecho, unas piezas en forma de rombos en vez de alas, su apariencia era como la de un caballero espectral oscuro. Los adolescentes se sorprendieron al ver que su adversario estaba al nivel Shinigami en su fusión fénix.

Darkness: Juguemos en serio.

Darkness se movía a velocidades inalcanzables para el trío, con golpes contundentes, lanzo a los tres contra el muro mágico. Éstos se volvieron a levantar.

Mike: Chicas, es hora del nivel tres.

Mike y Darkwing se transformaron en dragón bankai y Lion Bankai respectivamente, mientras que Rebeca hacia su fusión posesión. Los tres listos para el siguiente asalto, se lanzaron, pero el poder de Darkness era abrumador que de un simple estallido mágico, destruyo todo el templo incluyendo a las bestias de sangre. Teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaba a once guerreros, levanto sus brazos, apareciendo dos guantes con garras.

Darkness: Les presento las Obsidian Claws, estas son armas mágicas y las contra parte de las Tails que ustedes poseen.

Anuncio el chico oscuro y luego de las garras, se formaron dos esferas negras. Pero antes que las puiera lanzar, dos rayos de gran magnitud se presentaron, tomando la forma de aquellos niños que se mostraron en la Academia.

Mariel: ¡Lárgate, ser abominable!

Lao: ¡Tu existencia no es apta para esta realidad!

Hablaban con eco en sus voces, resaltando su imponencia.

Darkness: Claro, claro ya me iba de aquí.

Respondió con diferencia Darkness, donde desprendió dos alas de luz oscura. Luego comenzó a volar, pero sin antes decirle a Mike.

Darkness: Espero que podamos volver a vernos y la próxima vez te asesinare.

Desapareciendo con una ruptura dimensional que creo éste. Aquel par de niños habían descendido lentamente hasta tocar tierra, dejando sus auras de divinidad.

Mariel: Gracias por venir jóvenes, guerreros. Por favor, seguidnos hasta la siguiente habitación.

Las dos entidades, conducía a los jóvenes hacia una puerta de los pocos restos que sobrevivieron al poder del enemigo. Mike y las chicas como los animales fueron los únicos en poder entrar. Pasando a otra realidad, el cual era un árbol gigantesco sobre una gran colina llena de flores y cerca del árbol se encontraban todas las Tails reunidas en forma de espíritu, desde Golden Tail hasta Spirit Tail, incluso había tres zorros los cuales nunca se habían visto y estos eran Rainbow Tail, Amethyst Tail y Obsidian Tail, Mike se fijo en ese ultimo.

Mariel: Como lo piensas, Star Hope, Obsidian Tail es la contraparte de Obsidian Claw. Salvo que Tail puede purificar todo mal existente y Claws extiende todo mal existente.

Lao: Sabemos que deben ser destruidas, pero estas armas son tan importantes como lo son las Claws, pero el hecho que ustedes, simples terrenales, se encuentren ahora en las tierras sagradas, significa una cosa.

Mike: Seremos sus Guerreros Astrales.

Mariel/Lao: Exactamente.

Lao: Somos dioses y ustedes son ahora nuestra voluntad.

Mariel: Por eso hemos convocado a las Tails, para su ultima etapa.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo que ultima etapa?

Okami: Significa que es hora de volver a ser uno.

Silver: O en este caso tres armas.

Golden Tail: Mike, debo decirte que me he divertido mucho contigo y nuestras aventuras han sido más que fantásticas.

Mike: Yo también me he divertido mucho contigo, mi pequeño amigo zorrito.

Golden: Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber aguantado aquel golpe del hacha de Absalón.

Mike: No importa eso, ahora eres la mejor arma de todas y el mejor amigo zorro que se puede tener.

Le comento el adolescente, quien abrazo al pequeño espíritu.

Mariel: Los recuerdos nunca se olvidaran, son parte importante entre un espíritu y su usuario.

Lao: Es hora que su poder se haga mucho más fuerte.

Mariel/Lao: Espíritus de valor y coraje, junten sus fuerzas y muestren un camino más brillante.

Las nueve armas se comenzaron elevar en los cielos y formando tres grupos de tres espíritus, se crearon tres nuevos, los cuales son un dragón enano, de escamas platinado, ojos plateados, espalda llena de pinchos dorados y una larga pipa en forma de dragón la cual usaba para fumar. Lleva por nombre "Gin no michi", que era la unión entre Golden Tail, Silver Tail y Okami Tail.

Gin: Para servirle, Guerrero Star Hope, solo llámeme Gin.

Se presentó el dragón. Mike un tanto confundido ante el nuevo espíritu, exclamó.

Mike:¡ No eres Golden Tail!

Gin: Pero conservo todos sus recuerdos, incluso aquellos donde usted y su novia coqueteaban de manera intima aquella noche en el granero.

Mike: ¿Hasta donde yo me embriague por exceso de cidra de la Abuela Smith?

Gin: Incluso eso, fue extraño.

Mike: Madre mía, si tienes todos sus recuerdos.

El segundo son dos espíritus pequeños con forma de lobos, uno de color blanco y ojos negros y el otro negro con ojos blancos, ambos usan mascaras de su opuesto respondiendo con el nombre de Sun el blanco y Moon el oscuro, juntos al fusionarse creaban a Eclipse, estos son la unión de Brave Tail, Healing Tail y Amethyst Tail.

Sun: Es un placer servirle, mi señora.

Moon: Sí, un placer.

Darkwing: Genial, ahora Silver lion tendrá con quien jugar

El ultimo espíritu es Volibear, un antiguo guerrero de su raza, guardián del poder del rayo, gigante oso grizzly con una barba trenzada envuelto en una armadura azul con inscripciones rúnicas y con pelaje blanco en la parte de la espalda de la armadura. Era la unión entre Spirit Tail, Rainbow Tail y Obsidian Tail.

Voli: ¿Acaso esperaba algún tipo de oso?

Rebeca: Es gigante.

Sherrys: Y da algo de grima.

Anivia: Tengo la curiosa sensación que a este tipo ya lo había visto antes.

Comentaban los tres, impresionados ante el enorme oso que tenían delante de ellos.

 **Nota: Tanto Anivia como Volibear son dos personajes del videojuego en línea league of legends***

Voli: Seré su guardián, mi lady.

Ahora que todos conocieron a sus espíritus, Mariel y Lao anunciaron.

Mariel: Como sabrán, contacte con Mike para esta importante misión.

Lao: Ustedes serán nuestros Caballeros Astrales.

Mariel: Ustedes, son nuestra esperanza, pero no crean que están solos, más caballeros se unirán a la causa y juntos podrán destruir al Oscuro.

Lao: Les ofrecemos este poder.

Ambos dioses comenzaron a brillar y lanzaron un poderoso rayo que impacto contra los tres adolescentes, quienes comenzaron a adquirir nuevas armaduras. La de Mike era de color azul cobalto, con detalles plateados y con una capa de color blanco y dorado. En el pecho una insignia y su nueva cutie mark done seria un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeado de estrellas y un cometa. La de Darkwing seria de color café ocre con detalles amarillos y una capa negra con rojo, en su pecho su cutie mark. Y la de Rebeca de color verde con rojo, una capa azul y en este el símbolo de su familia.

Mariel: Quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor, Star Hope tal ves tu lo conoces como el Primer Alicornio Celeste.

Mike: ¿Orión?

Orión: El mismo.

Apareció subiendo un hombre de avanzada edad, pero aun mostraba imponencia, usando un bastón para sostenerse, su cabello era largo y plateado, sus ojos se veían cansados, pero su cuerpo maltrecho, pero aun conservaba esa musculatura que lo caracteriza.

Lao: El fue quien encerró al Oscuro, pero ahora será su nuevo profesor.

Orión: Tal vez solo sea despojos de glorias pasadas, pero mi fuerza no flaqueara y mi corazón nunca dejara de latir.

Mariel: Vayan, mis caballeros y prepárense que los retos serán ahora más difíciles.

Mike: Una pregunta ¿Qué significa esta marca en mi pecho?

Mostrando la misteriosa marca que apareció al despertar.

Mariel: La marca de los Kindred, no debes de tomarle importancia, ellos solo son espíritus que buscan un buen juego de cacería.

Lao: Cuando menos lo esperes, Kindred podrá salvarte la vida.

Mike: Entonces no son espíritus malos.

Mariel: Por supuesto, de hecho...

Orion: Fueron mis espíritus de guerrero astral.

Lao: Ahora retírense.

Mariel: Star Hope, tengo algo para ti. Toma esta nota y cuando te reencuentres con Amun E' Ram dásela y el sabrá que hacer. El podrá enseñaros a utilizar la energía cósmica.

Los tres adolescentes regresaron con sus amigos quienes les hicieron montones de preguntas, las cuales prefirieron ocultarles muchas cosas. Cuando ahora aparecieron tres monstruos gigantes.

Mike: Chicas ¿Quieren probar a sus nuevos espíritus?

Ambas: Claro que sí.

Gin: Para invocarme en mi forma de arma, solo diga Knight King.

Mike: Bien ¡Llamo al rugir de la fuerza, aparece y destruiremos al mal, ven a mí Knight King!

Gin: No era necesario el discurso, pero me gusto.

El pequeño dragón fumador comenzó a brillar y luego se transformo en una espada larga, la hoja era de platino con grabado en runas, el filo de color oro, el mango de color verde y en donde desemboca era la imagen de un ángel.

Mike: Mola mazo.

Darkwing: Ahora es mi turno.

Sun: Solo tiene que decir Hunter Fang's.

Darkwing: ¡Colmillos del acechador, desgarren y destruyan con su poder, Hunter Fang's!

Moon: También con discurso.

Dijo con sarcasmo el lobo negro. Ambos lobos se transformaron en dos pequeñas dagas de color negro y la hoja era blanca, también tenían inscripciones en runas.

Rebeca: Mi turno.

Voli: Solo diga, Enfrenten la Tormenta.

Rebeca: ¡Fuerza de la bestia de los bosques! ¡Enfrenten la Tormenta!

En lugar de aparecer una arma, fue una armadura, la cual era la misma que del espíritu del oso. Rebeca creció hasta dos metros y sus ojos brillaron en un rojo intenso.

Orion: Chicos, les hablo de manera telepática y es momento que usen sus movimientos astrales.

Mike: Entendido.

Mike se enfrento al primer monstruo de tierra. Mike ahí grito.

Mike: ¡Senda de las estrellas!

En ese momento Mike se dividió en ocho clones de el, cada uno con un cabello con el color de los elementos. Cada uno comenzó a golpear al monstruo, haciendo que éste comenzara a despedazarse, el penúltimo golpe levanto a la bestia y Mike quien tenia una cabellera como si fuera el espacio, levanto su espada y dijo.

Mike: ¡Astral Finish! ¡Asciende con fuerza, Noble Axe!

La espada se transformo ahora en un hacha doble de color blanco y dorado, ambas hojas parecían ser las alas de un ángel.

Mike: ¡Con el poder de la Creación y la Destrucción, yo juzgo tu corazón!

Dando el ultimo golpe con la brutal hacha, la bestia exploto en mil pedazos.

Darkwing: ¡Astral Finish! ¡Impacto Estelar!

Darkwing se camuflo entre las dunas, y salió de un salto hacia la cabeza del monstruo.

Dark: Destrúyanlo todo, Eclipse.

Las dos dagas se volvieron una lanza y Darkwing arremetió cinco potentes golpes que destruyo por completo al monstruo.

Rebeca: ¡Astral Finish! ¡Golpe Relámpago!

Rebeca envuelta en su armadura electrificada, tomo la posición de ataque del oso y con sus manos, levanto al monstruo y descargo un gran voltaje eléctrico. Luego lo estampo contra el suelo de un gran golpe eléctrico, destruyo por completo a la bestia.

Los tres al concluir con sus movimientos, regresaron a sus formas sin armadura, quedando inconscientes.

Al volver a despertarse, se encontraban en la Mansion Rouser.

Jack: Me alegro que despertaran, durmieron por tres días.

Gifka: Se nota que ocuparan mucho entrenamiento para poder dominar sus nuevas habilidades.

Joshua entro a la habitación junto con dos empleadas, los tres traían algo de comida.

Joshua: Toma, amor, para que nuestros futuros hijos sean igual de fuertes a ti.

Rebeca: Gracias, amor, pero este par aun le falta por desarrollarse.

Dark: ¿Estás embarazada?

Rebeca: Sí. De dos semanas.

Mike: Eso es grandioso, pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando aceptábamos esta misión?

Rebeca: ¿Qué importa eso, Mike? Mi embarazo no impedirá que le pateé el trasero a los malos.

Joshua: Eso me recuerda que ustedes y tu novia, Mike, están invitados para la boda que se será en tres meses.

Dark: Gracias, Joshua.

Mike: Gracias, amigo.

Rebeca: Será mejor levantarse.

Mike: Tengo que irme, me esperan en el Imperio.

Todos se despidieron y regresaron al Imperio, donde a Mike le toco una regañada monumental por parte de Kaity.

En las lejanías del espacio, dos entes conversaban mientras jugaban ajedrez.

Lao: Le tienes mucha fe a ese muchacho.

Dijo el dios de la destrucción quien ahora era un monstruo.

Mariel: Sabes que mis presentimientos nunca falla, y nuestro camarada también elegirá a sus caballeros astrales.

Respondió ahora la mujer que parecía ser un ente oscuro y ojos blancos, mientras movía su alfil.

Lao: Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, se encontraba Darkness junto con Demon, destruyendo un pueblo.

Darkness: Esos idiotas sabrán lo que es el dolor.

Demon: Y lo mejor es que seremos nosotros quienes lo provocaremos.

Demon se reía de forma perversa, mientras Darkness estaba con expersión seria, pero decidida. Ahora el futuro era incierto donde cualquier cosa podría pasar.

 **Este capítulo ha sido escrito por mis amigos de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild, donde les agradezco la ayuda. Yo lo modifiqué un poco para adaptarlo.**


	77. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 **Nota autor: Los hechos ocurren en el mundo paralelo donde viajaron Mike, Darkwing y** **Night Ray la primera vez por el portal dimensional.**

Tirek: ¿Dónde está vuestra magia?

Les gritaba Tirek (el de la serie, no el de mis fanfics, no os confundáis) a las princesas, estando éstas en al sala del trono y sujetas con la magia de Tirek. Discord estaba con el centauro colaborando con él.

Cuando el centauro intentó extraerlas su magia, se dio cuenta enseguida que no podía hacerlo. Las examinó con cuidado y vio que no tenían aparte de su cutie mark, su magia. Éste las volvió a gritar a las princesas.

Tirek: ¡Os repito por última vez! ¿Dónde está vuestra magia?

Celestia: Lo siento, Tirek, pero no la tenemos nosotras y jamás la tendrás. Está a salvo, lejos de ti.

Respondió valiente y desafiante la princesa del sol. El centauro furioso, gritó de nuevo.

Tirek:¡ Decidme donde está la magia o...!

Antes de que terminara la frase, la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió en par en par.

Twilight: ¿Buscas la magia del alicornio? ¡Aquí la tienes!

Se anunció la alicornio violeta. Las otras princesas miraron sorprendidas la repentina aparición de Twilight.

Luna: ¡Twiligth! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tenías que buscar la solución al problema con tus amigas. No venir aquí a enfrentarte tú sola con él.

La decía Luna que estaba sorprendida de ver a Twilight ahí.

Twilight: En realidad, no vine sola.

Las demás amigas de Twilight aparecieron junto con ella. Tirek soltando a las princesas, miró a las mane y con una sonrisa diabólica, las dijo a éstas.

Tirek: Que interesante. No sabía que había otra princesa alicornio. Y dime, pequeña ¿Qué piensas hacer tú sola contra mí?

Twilight: Por desgracia no puedo hacer nada yo sola. Por eso siempre recurro a la magia de la amistad. Algo que tú nunca entenderás.

Respondió desafiante la alicornio. Discord riéndose ante lo que dijo Twilight, la comentó.

Discord: ¿Y cómo piensas usarlo? No tenéis los elementos de la armonía y aun os falta una llave ¿Quién de tus amigas tiene el poder para enfrentarse a nosotros?

Preguntaba el señor del caos con una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento, Twilight puso una sonrisa maliciosa y le respondió a Discord.

Twilight: En realidad, ninguna de nosotras. Simplemente he empleado el poder del alicornio que tengo ahora en mí para llamar a un amigo. Alguien que os pondrá en vuestro lugar como os merecéis.

Las princesas miraron sorprendidas a Twilight al igual que Discord ¿A quién había llamado ella? En ese momento las princesas sintieron una firma mágica que conocían bien, incluso Discord, aunque este último palideció y sintió un gran miedo en su interior.

Tirek: Discord ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente estás temblando como un flan?

Preguntaba el centauro que no entendía el miedo de Discord. El dios del caos temblando de miedo, le contestó.

Discord: Porque presiento que ahora mismo, tanto yo como tú, vamos a recibir la paliza de nuestras vidas.

Tirek no entendía a lo que se refería su aliado, hasta que una voz se escuchó de repente.

Mike: Recibir una paliza es decir poco con lo que te espera, Discord, después de la gran estupided que acabas de cometer al unirte a este centauro roba magia.

Un enorme miedo invadió de golpe a Discord, ya que reconocía aquella voz que se oía detrás de él. Aunque sonaba ligeramente diferente a como el recordaba, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz y sin darse la vuelta, dijo.

Discord: Mi...Mike...Cuanto tiempo je, je, je...¿Cómo te van las cosas en el imperio?

En respuesta, apareció Mike Bluer delante de Discord. Ahí pudieron ver que ahora el alicornio estaba ligeramente cambiado. Ahora era casi un semental de al menos 17 años. Llevaba una armadura de color azul cobalto, con detalles plateados y con una capa de color blanco y dorado. En el pecho una insignia y su nueva cutie mark que era un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeado de estrellas y un cometa.

Applejack: ¿Ese es Mike?

Pinkie: Vaya. Si que ha crecido.

Rarity: Sí. Ya es casi un semental. Eso si. Muy apuesto. Y esa armadura es sinceramente divina.

Comentaba Rarity, mirando detenidamente la armadura que llevaba ahora Mike, donde para ella era una armadura magnifica y de estupendo diseño.

Fluttershy: Es verdad. Se le ve diferente.

Rainbow: Vaya. Si que se le ve como casi un semental hecho y derecho. Je, je, je. Ahora si que Tirek y Discord van a recibir una buena.

Comentaba la pegaso azul con una sonrisa perversa, mientras se frotaba los cascos al saber lo que les esperaba a Discord y a Tirek. Tirek no sabía quien era aquel alicornio y de donde provenía. En cambio Discord que estaba temblando de miedo, podía reconocer perfectamente al alicornio donde este último le miraba muy fijamente con una expresión molesta.

Mike: Así que...Trabajando para este cornudo ¿No, Discord? Cuando esto acabe, tú y yo hablaremos.

Discord tragó saliva en el momento que el alicornio dijo eso. Acto seguido, Mike le dijo ahora también.

Mike: Y ahora apártate de mi vista, que tengo trabajo que hacer con este cornudo.

Le ordenaba Mike y Discord a la velocidad del rayo, se escondió de detrás de un cuadro que había en la sala. Luego el alicornio miró a Tirek y comentó.

Mike: Tirek, como no. El roba magia de las narices este, viniendo a incordiar.

Tirek alzó una ceja. Le llamaba la atención que hubiera alguien que hiciera temblar de miedo a Discord de esa manera. Al final el centauro le preguntó al alicornio.

Tirek: ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

Mike: Mi nombre es Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente. Y el que te a dar la paliza de tu vida.

Dijo desafiante el alicornio, para luego desaparecer de vista y reaparecer justo delante del centauro para sorpresa suya. Mike ahí le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara del centauro que lo hizo salir del castillo, atravesando varias paredes en el proceso. Luego de eso, Mike miró a Twilight y a las otras donde las dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Me aseguraré de llevarle lejos para que no haga daño a nadie. Mientras tanto, poneos cómodas y disfrutad del espectáculo.

Bromeaba el alicornio, pero luego su vista se centró en Discord que yendo de cuclillas, trataba de salir de la sala del trono sin ser visto. Ahí Mike le llamó la atención.

Mike: Discord...

El eludido se quedó paralizado por el miedo que le invadía a por todo el cuerpo, y sin atreverse siquiera a girarse. Mike mirando muy seriamente a Discord, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Ni se te pase por la cabeza intentar escapar, porque de lo contrario iré a por ti y créeme. No seré nada amable contigo.

Discord tragó saliva mientras sudaba frió por el miedo que tenía ahora dentro. Mike a la velocidad del rayo, salió de la sala del trono a través del agujero formado anteriormente al golpear al centauro. Celestia acercándose a su alumna y con una ligera gota en la cabeza, la comentó a ésta.

Celestia: Twilight. Puede que llamar a Mike Bluer haya sido efectivo, pero...¿No crees que para Tirek ha sido pasarse un poco?

Twilight: Tal vez, princesa. Pero consideré que si alguien podía vencer a Tirek, ese era Mike. Y ahora vamos a ver como le va.

Rainbow: Sí, Twilight. Tengo ganas de ver como Mike le patea el trasero a ese cornudo. Oh, sí. Ojala me hubiera traído palomitas. Estoy segura que será un espectáculo inolvidable.

Decía la pegaso azul en cierto modo emocionada, ante el posible espectáculo que iba a dar Mike. Pinkie sonriente la dijo a ésta.

Pinkie: Yo sí que traje palomitas.

Decía la pony rosa, sacando un bol de su esponjosa crin y luego una bolsa con palomitas del mismo sitio para verterlas todas en el bol. Twilight empleando su magia de alicornio potenciada, tele transportó a todas incluyendo a Discord al lugar de la pelea.

Mientras tanto, Tirek se levantaba adolorido. El centauro notó que había caído en un gran campo abierto con algunas montañas y que estaba bastante lejos de Canterlot ¿En serio le había mandado tan lejos aquel alicornio de un simple puñetazo?

Tirek: Pero ¿Cómo ha logrado mandarme tan lejos ese alicornio?

Mike: Fácil. Dándote un potente puñetazo en tu fea cara je, je, je.

Respondía con burla el alicornio, apareciendo justo delante de Tirek para sorpresa del centauro. Las mane y princesas como Discord aparecieron también a una distancia prudencial, para así poder observar la pelea desde lo alto de una colina. Tirek sobandose la cara, se levantó y mirando molesto al alicornio, le gritó.

Tirek: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a golpearme? ¡Esto lo vas a pagar! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!

Pese a las amenazas del centauro, Mike se mantenía tranquilo con una sonrisa que para que Tirek, era prácticamente insultante. El alicornio ahí le respondió.

Mike: Eso lo dudo ¡Holy!

Llamo a su fénix el alicornio y apareció volando la fénix blanca con detalles dorados. La ave se apoyó en la grupa del alicornio y este mirándola, la dijo sonriendo.

Mike: ¿Lista para darle su merecido a este tipo?

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike.

Respondía sonriente la fénix blanca. Mike poniéndose en posición de combate, gritó.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

Nada más decir eso, su fénix se fusionó con él, formando su armadura fénix de segundo nivel. El centauro se sorprendió al ver al alicornio con aquella armadura que parecía estar hecha de energía luminosa blanca con detalles dorados.

Tirek: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué has hecho?

Preguntaba el centauro que no entendía lo que pasaba. Mike sonriendo, le contestó.

Mike: Prepararme para darte la paliza de tu vida.

El centauro estaba ya harto de tanta impertinencia por parte de aquel extraño alicornio y decidió acabar con él.

Tirek: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡Sufre mi ira!

El centauro cargo magia desde sus cuernos en forma de esfera roja y disparó un potente rayo del mismo color hacia el alicornio, donde Mike esperaba tranquilamente. Finalmente el rayo llegó a su destino, provocando una explosión que arrasó el lugar. Ahora solo quedaba un gran cráter humeante y sin rastro del alicornio.

Las mane y las princesas miraron alarmadas al ver que Mike no estaba. Mientras el centauro se reía por haber destruido al alicornio.

Tirek: Ja, ja, ja. Ese alicornio es ya historia.

Twilight: Mike, no...

Decía Twilight al borde de las lagrimas, sin querer creer que su amigo hubiese muerto. Lágrimas que no llegaron a salir cuando se oyó una voz.

Mike: ¿Tan pronto celebras la victoria, cornudo? Pues me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Se pudo oír la voz burlona del alicornio justo detrás de Tirek y el centauro se giró para sorpresa de éste, verle volando a la misma altura que él y con una sonrisa burlona.

Tirek: ¿Qué? Imposible ¿Cómo has podido librarte del rayo?

Mike: ¿Del rayo ese? ¡Je!...Yo te enseñaré lo que es un rayo de verdad ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike junto sus cascos en su costado y luego las lanzó hacia delante, disparando un potente láser blanco contra Tirek. El centauro se sorprendió al ver el enorme rayo dirigirse hacia él y trató de protegerse con sus brazos. Al final le alcanzó el rayo y fue arrastrado muy lejos.

El centauro adolorido se levantó furioso y fue corriendo a toda velocidad dispuesto a aplastar a Mike, donde el alicornio estaba tranquilamente volando por el aire y esperando al centauro.

Tirek: ¡Maldito pony! ¡Te voy a aplastar!

Gritaba Tirek, lanzando sus cuernos al alicornio con intención de cornearlo. Las mane y las princesas miraron preocupadas temiendo por Mike, temor que desapareció cuando vieron como Mike en guardia y alzando sus cascos delanteros, bloqueó el ataque de cornamenta, frenando en seco al centauro para sorpresa de Tirek.

Tirek: ¿Cómo rayos...?

El centauro trataba de empujar con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo lograba arrastrar la tierra con sus patas y el alicornio azul seguía en el sitio sin moverse en absoluto y con una sonrisa burlona.

Las mane y las princesas miraban asombradas con que facilidad lograba Mike parar al minotauro. Discord tragó saliva, temiendo lo que le esperaba cuando todo terminase. Ahí Twilight le preguntó a Discord.

Twilight: Discord. A todo esto ¿Cómo es que te uniste a Tirek? Pensé que ya estabas reformado.

Le preguntaba un tanto molesta la alicornio. Discord mirando a la alicornio, la respondió.

Discord: Bueno. Es que era la única forma de conseguir la llave que faltaba.

Applejack: ¿La llave que faltaba? ¿De qué estás hablando Discord?

Preguntaba la vaquera que al igual que las demás, no entendía nada. Discord ahí se explicó.

Discord: ¿Recuerdas, Twilight, cuando en el libro señalé las partes donde todas excepto tú, se las puso a prueba la cualidad que mejor destacaban? Pues bien. Este es el último objeto que faltaba por conseguir.

Dijo el señor del caos, sacando el amuleto que le había entregado Tirek como presunta promesa de amistad.

Discord: Pero en lo más hondo de mi ser, sabía que estaba mintiendo y que aquello no era verdadera amistad. Sino una treta del centauro para que os traicionara.

Todas escuchaban lo que estaba contando Discord con mucha atención. Luego el señor del caos con cierta pena, le dijo a Twilight.

Discord: Bueno, Twilight. Puede que el objeto que Tirek me dio no fuera verdadera amistad. Pero, estoy siendo sincero cuando yo te lo ofrezco como verdadera señal de amistad.

Decía esto el dios del caos, entregando el amuleto a Twilight. La alicornio sentía que Discord estaba siendo sincero, especialmente cuando vio al amuleto soltar un leve brillo multicolor que se vio reflejado en sus ojos. Twilight sin dudarlo, cogio con su magia el amuleto que la entregaba Discord.

Rainbow: Bueno, bueno. Si habéis acabado de tantas cursilerías ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos cómodos y disfrutamos del espectáculo?

Decía un tanto molesta Rainbow, que no quería perderse la soberana paliza que iba a recibir Tirek por parte de Mike.

Tirek: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?

Se preguntaba el centauro enfadado, sin poder explicarse como un simple alicornio podía ser tan físicamente fuerte. Mike sonriendo de forma burlona, le respondió.

Mike: Aparte de mi fuerza natural, estoy actualmente siendo entrenado por buenos maestros. Y ahora vas comprobar en persona el resultado de mi entrenamiento.

Dijo el alicornio, ahora agarrando ambas cornamentas del centauro y tirando de ellas, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, dando vueltas al centauro.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba Mike mientras daba vueltas sin parar y el centauro tenía ahora espirales en los ojos de lo mareado que estaba.

Tirek: ¡SUELTAMEEEE...!

Gritaba el centauro, queriendo que cesara aquel loco tiovivo. Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa, le contesto.

Mike: Como desees.

Y soltó al centauro que con la fuerza del impulso, salió volando por el cielo para luego caer a gran altura. La caída fue tal, que el centauro dejó un gran agujero que tenía la forma del centauro con sus brazos y patas abiertas.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! Eso si que ha sido una caída libre a toda regla ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la pegaso azul sin parar.

Cadence: Por lo visto, Mike se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes.

Luna: Cierto, Cadence. Está claro que Tirek aun habiendo absorbido mucha magia, no es rival para Mike.

El centauro emergía del agujero escalando y finalmente salió del agujero bastante adolorido.

Tirek: Maldito alicornio...Espera que me haga con tu magia y te haré luego pedazos...

Amenazaba el centauro, apoyándose de una rodilla en el suelo. Mike al oír eso, se tele transportó delante de Tirek y con los brazos cruzados, le respondió.

Mike: Tirek, amigo. Aunque absorbieras mi magia, no te serviría de nada.

Tirek: ¿Y por qué no?

Preguntó molesto el centauro. Mike no respondió, simplemente con una sonrisa burlona le respondió.

Mike: Tú simplemente trata de absorber mi magia y te darás cuenta por ti mismo.

Tirek sonrió perversamente al ver que el alicornio le ofrecía en bandeja su magia. Las manes y las princesas en cambio, se alarmaron ante la locura que iba a hacer Mike.

Celestia: ¡Mike! ¿Qué haces?

Luna: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No lo hagas!

Twilight: ¡Mike, no lo hagas! ¡Si absorbe tu magia, Tirek será imparable!

Gritaban a lo lejos las princesas, tratando de evitar que Mike hiciera tal locura. Mike las oía perfectamente, pero no las respondió. El alicornio simplemente sonrió y las guiñó un ojo, mientras Tirek se preparaba para absorber su magia.

Rarity: ¡Mike, no!

Applejack: Pero ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una locura como esa?

Pinkie: Hay que pararlo, porque si Tirek le roba su magia, va a quedarse bien seco.

Rainbow: Voy para allá a detenerlo.

Dijo esto último la pegaso azul, saliendo volando a toda velocidad, pero por desgracia no iba a llegar a tiempo para impedirlo. Finalmente Tirek comenzó a robar la magia de Mike donde el alicornio se mantenía en el sitio sin inmutarse. El centauro sonreía perversamente mientras sentía como la magia iba entrando por su boca, pero en ese momento, ocurrió algo inesperado para él y para las yeguas.

 **Nota autor: Para hacer esta escena he tenido que cambiar alguna cosas del último capítulo de mi fanfic "Misión Corazón de Cristal".**

El centauro paró de robar magia, porque sintió un intenso dolor.

Tirek: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Quema...! ¡Quema...!

Gritaba el centauro, echando sus garras en su cuello y caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que estaba ardiendo por dentro.

Tirek: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento que me estoy quemando por dentro?

Gritaba el centauro, mientras se seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Las mane y las princesas como Discord, no comprendían lo que estaba pasando.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué le pasa a Tirek?

Pinkie: Sí. Se retuerce como una serpiente.

Twilight: La verdad, yo tampoco entiendo porque Tirek no pudo robarle la magia a Mike y se retuerce de dolor.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que Mike finalmente sonriendo de forma burlona, le dijo al centauro.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Tirek? ¿Acaso mi magia armónica es demasiado para ti?

Decía el alicornio, burlándose del centauro. Hace bastante tiempo, Mike descubrió que su poder como guardián del universo hacía que su magia armónica no pudiese ser robada por criaturas del mal por el método que usaba Tirek. El centauro recuperándose del dolor, miró furioso al alicornio y le gritó.

Tirek: ¡Maldito microbio! ¡Si yo no puedo obtener tu magia, nadie la tendrá!

Gritaba furioso el centauro, lanzando su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra el alicornio. Mike con su solo casco, detuvo el puño de Tirek como si nada para sorpresa del centauro.

Tirek: ¿Cómo?

Mike: Amigo. Como se nota que no tienes ni idea de con quién te estás enfrentando.

Decía ahora con tono serio el alicornio y mirando al centauro con una mirada fija en sus ojos. Tirek en ese momento comenzó a sentir miedo. Por primera vez se sentía amenazado de verdad. No entendía por qué, pero aquel alicornio le daba bastante miedo.

Segundos después, Mike se lanzó hacia el centauro y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando volando al cielo. Luego a gran velocidad, Mike se desplazó hacia otro lado para recibir al centauro y darle otra fuerte patada mandándolo al otro lado. Repitiendo el proceso, Mike volvió a desplazarse para golpear al centauro con gran fuerza y estrellarlo al suelo.

Mike descendió al suelo para ver a Tirek levantándose como podía. Las mane y las princesas se alegraban de ver que Mike iba a derrotar a Tirek sin problemas.

Applejack: Me da que Mike tiene a ese centauro agarrado por los cuernos.

Bromeaba la vaquera, mientras las demás la daban la razón.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! Ese centauro roba magia no tiene nada que hacer contra Mike.

Pinkie: Pienso hacerle una súper mega fiesta a Mike por derrotar a ese centauro malvado.

Tirek miraba al alicornio con miedo. Por primera vez se enfrentaba a alguien que era mucho más poderoso que él y que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Mike mirando de forma seria a Tirek, le dijo.

Mike: Bueno, Tirek ¿Te rindes ya? ¿O prefieres que te siga vapuleando?

Tirek estaba furioso por dentro por el hecho de que aquel alicornio le estropease sus planes para robar toda la magia de Equestria ¿Pero qué podía hacer contra un adversario tan poderoso? No quería rendirse, pero era consciente de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra aquel alicornio.

Ajeno a la batalla, una misteriosa sombra oscura miraba la escena. Dicha sombra con aspecto humanoide, apuntó con una mano y del dedo con que señalaba, salía una pequeña luz negra que fue directo hacia Tirek.

En el momento que dicha luz se introdujo en Tirek este abrió los ojos de golpe y acto seguido se tornaron en rojos brillantes.

 **Aquí buscad en Youtube "Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.  
**

De improviso, el centauro se puso de pie y ahí gritó, al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura surgía alrededor de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se volvía oscuro con tonalidad violeta.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Mike retrocedió porque de forma inexplicable, el poder del centauro había aumentando enormemente a niveles desproporcionados.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre? De repente su fuerza ha aumentando.

Se preguntaba el alicornio que no se explicaba ante lo que estaba presenciando. El centauro miraba al alicornio con sus ojos rojos, al mismo tiempo que emulaba una sonrisa perversa. Instantes después, el centauro desapareció de vista y antes de que Mike pudiera reaccionar, es golpeado por un fuerte puñetazo lanzado por el centauro que lo mandó a volar. Acto seguido el centauro se desplazó al instante al otro lado y dio una brutal patada que estrelló al alicornio contra el suelo, provocando un gran cráter en el suelo. No parando por ahí, el centauro cargó dos esferas de energía oscura en sus garras y las junto para disparar un enorme rayo rojo en dirección hacia donde estaba Mike, formando una enorme explosión de proporciones gigantescas. Tal era la magnitud, que las mane y las princesas tuvieron que taparse con sus brazos o alas para algunos, mientras Discord sacaba un paraguas para cubrirse.

Tirek confiaba haber acabado con el alicornio, pero de improviso, Mike apareció justo a su lado tratando de darle una patada, pero el centauro lo bloqueó con su brazo. Ambos se enzarzaron en una interminable lluvia de puñetazos contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los ataques del otro.

Luna: Hermana ¿Sientes eso? Ese aumento anormal de poder.

Preguntaba Luna que al igual que las otras, había percibido la enorme energía que surgía de repente de Tirek.

Celestia: Sí, Luna y no lo entiendo ¿Cómo ha obtenido de repente tanto poder sin robar magia?

Cadence: Oh, no. Espero que Mike no esté en problemas.

Twilight: Yo también lo espero.

Pinkie: ¡Animo, Mike!

Rarity: No te dejes vencer por ese monstruo.

Mientras Mike seguía enzarzado en su lucha contra el centauro, logrando conectarle un puñetazo en toda la cara del centauro. Pero justo el centauro lo agarro con su enorme garra y se lanzó al vació con él, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

El centauro con sus enormes garras, iba agarrando del cuerpo y la cabeza del alicornio que lo tenía semi enterrado en la dura roca, mientras Mike trataba de liberarse. El centauro iluminaba sus cuernos listo para lanzar su ataque, cosa que Mike no estaba dispuesto ha consentirlo.

Mike: De eso nada...¡Luz Interior!

Nada mas decir eso, la alas de luz de Mike brillaron con gran intensidad, cegando al centauro haciendo que lo soltara. Mike aprovechó que estaba ahora libre, se lanzó hacia el centauro y le dio con un fuerte ataque de Puño Pétreo, haciendo retroceder al centauro. Mike voló dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo, pero el centauro desapareció de vista.

Mike se detuvo, mirando por todas partes tratando de ubicarlo hasta que justo el centauro reapareció detrás de él, alzando su puño con intención de aplastarlo. Mike se dio cuenta de ello y se apartó justo para evitar el puñetazo de Tirek haciendo que ésta se enterrara en el duro suelo.

Mike: ¡Patadas de Luz!

Mike iba a atacarlo, pero el centauro le golpeó con sus cuernos, mandándolo a volar por el cielo a gran distancia y luego fue cayendo. Tirek sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo a toda velocidad y lo interceptó justo antes de que tocara este el suelo y teniéndolo en su cabeza, fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia una montaña hasta atravesarla por completo con Mike por delante y hacerla pedazos las rocas de la montaña.

Tirek tiró a Mike al suelo y luego alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, comenzó a pisotearlo con fuerza con sus patas delanteras en el cuerpo de Mike, haciendo que el alicornio gritara de dolor.

Una y otra vez iba el centauro pisoteando al alicornio, enterrándolo más y más a Mike hacia la tierra donde se iba formando un gran cráter.

Twilight y las demás miraban con horror como Mike estaba siendo cruelmente pisoteado por el centauro.

Fluttershy: ¡Mike esta en problemas!

Dijo asustada la pegaso azul.

Applejack: Tenemos que ayudarle.

Twilight: Vamos, chicas.

Las mane iban a intervenir, hasta que Celestia se interpuso en su camino y las dijo a éstas.

Celestia: No, chicas. No lo hagáis.

Twilight: Pero princesa. Ese monstruo va a matar a Mike si no hacemos algo.

Celestia: Twilight. Comprendo como te sientes, pero...Si vamos, solo seremos un estorbo y ninguna de nosotras puede enfrentarse a ese monstruo con el poder que tiene ahora.

Twilight: Pero...

Celestia: Además, Twilight. Tú confías en Mike ¿Verdad?

Twilight: Si. Confío en él, pero..

Celestia: Comprendo como te sientes, pero si llamaste a Mike para ayudarnos es porque confías en él. Si intervenimos ahora, daríamos a entender que no confiamos en él para que nos ayude.

La explicaba la princesa Celestia a Twilight. La alicornio violeta no supo que decir en ese momento. Confiaba en Mike, pero no podía dejar que lo mataran. Celestia de forma maternal posó su casco en el hombro de su antigua alumna y la comentó.

Celestia: Además. Tú ya conoces a Mike. Ha logrado salir de situaciones difíciles, por no mencionar que le conocemos lo suficiente para saber que aun no ha sacado todo su poder.

Nada más decir eso la princesa, Twilight se dio cuenta que Celestia tenía razón. Conocía a Mike lo suficiente para saber que éste siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, y que lograría salir de aquella situación tan peligrosa.

Mientras tanto, el centauro oscuro alzó sus patas delanteras con intención de acabar definitivamente con el alicornio. El centauro bajó con todas sus fuerzas sus patas, hasta que de repente su ataque fue detenido.

Para sorpresa de todos, Mike había logrado detener el fuerte pisotón final de Tirek con sus brazos. Solo que los brazos del alicornio estaban cubiertos de metal negro. Ahí el alicornio había empleado el poder de la Armadura Espíritu para así bloquear el ataque del centauro.

Mike: ¿En serio pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil? Pues ahora verás que no lo es.

Dijo desafiante el alicornio, empleando todas sus fuerzas, logró empujar para atrás al centauro. Mike recuperándose rapidamente, alzó el vuelo y se lanzó hacia Tirek listo para contraatacar. Primero le dio un derechazo con su brazo cubierto por dicho metal, golpeando la cara de Tirek como si un garrote de metal se tratase. Luego un fuerte izquierdazo, para luego rematar con una fuerte patada donde sus patas traseras estaban también cubiertas por dicho metal, logrando mandarlo a una gran distancia al centauro. Mike no se detuvo ahí y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el centauro, golpeando duramente con sus patas cubiertas de metal negro contra él.

Rainbow: ¡Así, Mike! ¡Primero un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo y patada en el ombligo!

Animaba Rainbow, disfrutando de como Mike iba dando una paliza a Tirek. Pinkie Pie la apoyaba con eso.

Pinkie: ¡Animo Mike, animo Mike, animo Mike...!

Animaba también Pinkie Pie, saltando y agitando unos pompones en sus cascos delanteros y con un traje de animadora puesto.

Mike dio un puñetazo final hacia Tirek, que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia.

Mike: ¡Ataque Meteoro!

Mike se lanzó volando hacia Tirek para agarrarlo del cuello con su magia. Mike concentrando fuerzas en su casco envuelto en metal negro, dio un fuertísimo puñetazo que mandó al centuaro al cielo a gran velocidad y Mike lo siguió. Las yeguas y Discord veían con que velocidad ascendían ambos adversarios.

En la estratosfera del planeta, Tirek acabó en el punto más alto y Mike encima de él. El alicornio alzando ambos cascos delanteros, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al centauro, mandando de nuevo al planeta.

Las yeguas pudieron ver un meteorito estrellarse contra la tierra y luego Mike descender a tierra. Parecía que Mike había logrado acabar con el centauro, pero su sorpresa fue que en el lugar del impacto, hubo una explosión de energía oscura y de ella emergió el centauro, aun rodeado por el aura oscura. Mike se puso en guardia al verlo.

Mike: Vaya. Parece que esto no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

Comentaba el alicornio. Ahí vio que Tirek alzó su brazo derecho y de su mano apareció una pequeña esfera de energía oscura. Dicha esfera fue creciendo hasta tener por lo menos cuatro veces el tamaño del centauro. Mike pensó que iba ha lanzarle el ataque, pero ahí vio que el centauro sonrió malignamente y su mirada se centró en las mane y las princesa. En ese momento Mike adivino lo que tramaba y se alarmo.

Mike: ¡No...!

Mike alarmado, miró a las princesas y las mane y las gritó a éstas.

Mike: ¡Chicas! ¡Huid! ¡Largaos de aquí, largo!

Pero ya era tarde cuando las chicas comprendían lo que trataba de advertirles Mike. El centauro ahí lanzó la gran esfera de destrucción hacia ellas. Las chicas se asustaron enormemente cuando vieron la esfera dirigirse hacia ellas. Twilight era la única con magia suficiente para crear una barrera poderosa, pero ni aun así no estaba completamente segura de que si podrían huir. Incluso Discord se sentía paralizado de miedo que ni siquiera se percató que con su magia podría tele transportar a todas lejos de allí.

El grupo miraba con miedo la esfera, hasta que de repente ésta se detuvo. Ahí es cuando las chicas pudieron ver que Mike se había tele transportado para interceptar la esfera. El alicornio con sus patas traseras en tierra, empleaba las delanteras para tratar de frenar la esfera. Mike hacía un esfuerzo enorme, mientras era poco a poco arrastrado por el ataque de Tirek.

Twilight: ¡Mike!

Gritó Twilight al ver el colosal esfuerzo que hacía Mike para protegerlas. El alicorniohaciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, trató de decirlas a éstas.

Mike: Chicas...Salid de aquí...Ahora.

Fluttershy: Pero Mike. No podemos dejarte ahí.

Mike: No discutáis, maldita sea.

Mike trataba de hacer en todo lo que estaba en sus cascos para detener la esfera, pero por desgracia, no lograba siquiera pararla y poco a poco lo iba arrastrando por el suelo.

Mike: Maldita sea...No puedo pararla. Solo tengo una alternativa y ojala funcione...

Mike ahí comenzó a concentrar toa la fuerza que poseía y ahí grito.

Mike: ¡Arte Cósmico! ¡Destructor Galáctico!

Gritó Mike y de sus cascos surgió una energía dorada, donde logró destruir la esfera con una gran explosión de luz dorada.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la gran hazaña que había logrado hacer el alicornio. Mike ya más relajado y parado en el sitio, respiraba de forma agitada, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

El centauro oscuro miraba al alicornio en parte sorprendido por como había logrado destruir su ataque, pero enseguida sonrió perversamente al ver que Mike estaba ya algo cansado y más vulnerable.

Las chicas preocupadas por Mike, trataron de llamarle.

Twilight: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Rarity: ¿Necesitas ayuda, querido?

Pinkie: ¿Te hago un pastel para que te de mucha energía?

Mike mirando a las chicas, sonrió y las dijo.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Estoy bien. Tengo una sorpresita para este engendro que no olvidará. Una nueva técnica de transformación que he conseguido gracias a mis últimos entrenamientos.

Las chicas alzaron sus orejas al escuchar eso por parte de Mike.

Cadence: ¿Una nueva transformación?

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso sería súper mega alucinante.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué nueva transformación tienes?

Mike: Muy simple. Preparaos chicas, porque delante de vosotros me voy a convertir en...

El alicornio se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y de forma dramática anunció.

Mike: ¡En un Super Saiyan 4!

Dijo finalmente el alicornio con pose triunfante. Un gran silencio se formó de repente en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una bola de heno pasaba por el lugar. Al final las chicas e incluso Discord, no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Todas: ¿¡QUÉEEEE!?

Exclamaron todos. Al final Mike con una sonrisa y echando un casco detrás de la cabeza, las respondió.

Mike: Es broma...Ja, ja, ja.

Todos, incluido Tirek, cayeron al suelo al estilo anime. Las chicas al final se levantaron y gritaron todas.

Todas: ¡MIIIIKE...!

Gritaron todas bastante molestas al alicornio, con unas venas rojas tipo anime sobre sus cabezas. Mike sin poder evitar reírse, respondió.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento. No pude resistirme. Ahora en serio. Que se prepare ese centauro roba magia. Porque va a recibir una celestial paliza que no olvidara.

Decía confiado el alicornio. Ahí comenzó a concentrar sus fuerzas y energía interior. Alrededor de él, comenzaron a flotar pequeños trozos de piedra y roca.

Mike: ¿Lista, Holy?

Holy: (Por supuesto, Mike. Ya tenía yo ganas de que lo hiciéramos).

Mike: Al igual que yo. Vamos allá ¡Shinigami!

Gritó Mike y en ese momento, una luz dorada rodeó al alicornio. Tanto Tirek como las yeguas y Discord, retrocedieron al sentir una enorme cantidad de energía que surgía del alicornio.

Luna: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Celestia: No lo sé, pero de repente notó una importante subida de energía por parte de Mike. Un poder enorme de verdad.

Comentaban ambas princesas. En medio de aquella luz, se oyó una voz fuerte y decidida que pertenecía a Mike

Mike: ¡Yo soy...LA JUSTICIA...!

Cuando la luz terminó, todos se sorprendieron de lo que estaban viendo.

Mike tenía un aspecto completamente distinto al que las chicas hubieran podido ver antes. Su aspecto era de un ser humanoide como la de un guerrero angelical, donde sus alas son como hilos de luz formando dichas alas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada resplandeciente de cuerpo completo. Su cabeza cubierta por una capucha blanca donde su rostro no se le veía, ya que estaba oscurecido, unas telas que descienden desde el pecho hasta por debajo de la cintura. (Al estilo Tyrael de Diablo III).

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron del nuevo aspecto que tenía ahora Mike.

Fluttershy: ¿Ese es Mike?

Rainbow: ¡Cooool!

Applejack: Vaya. Eso mola.

Pinkie: ¡Es luzangelfantastico!

Rarity: Hay que reconocer que esa armadura es sin duda divina.

Twilight: Es increíble. Debe ser el Shinigami.

Todas miraron atentamente a Twilight en el momento que dijo aquello.

Cadence: ¿El Shiningami?

Applejack: ¿Qué es el Shinigami, Twilight?

Rainbow: Sí, amiga. No nos tengas en ascuas.

Preguntaban éstas. Twilight ahí se puso a explicar.

Twilight: Mike me habló hace tiempo de los distintos niveles en la fusión con un fénix celeste. Estaría el primer nivel de la fusión, donde el portador adopta una armadura que le proporciona mayor fuerza y poder. El siguiente nivel es el Bankai, donde en su lugar se obtiene una armadura hecha íntegramente de energía que aumenta enormemente el nivel de fuerza del portador. Después estaría el tercer nivel que sería el Shinigami. En ese nivel la diferencia de poder con el Bankai es enorme y proporciona a su portador una fuerza enorme.

Todas escucharon asombradas la explicación de Twilight. En ningún momento se esperaban que Mike pudiera llegar a ser más poderoso de lo que ya era antes.

Mike: Bien, tío feo ¿Listo para sufrir el poder de la justicia?

Le decía Mike al centauro, que si no fuera porque su rostro estaba tapado por la capucha, se le vería sonreír. Tirek no dijo nada y simplemente se preparó para combatir al ser angelical.

 **Aquí buscad en Youtube "Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Soundtrack" y en la colección de melodías poned la número 12**

Tirek disparó un rayo desde su garra en dirección hacia Mike. El guerrero de luz no se movió del sitio y simplemente con un golpe de brazo, desvío el rayo donde impactó en una montaña y la voló en pedazos.

Mike: Ahora mi turno ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó Mike, donde el alicornio fue rodeado por un aura dorada y a sus pies, la tierra como la roca comenzaron ha resquebrajarse. Antes de que Tirek pudiera preparar otro ataque, Mike desapareció de vista para luego reaparecer, dando un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago del centauro, sacándole todo el aire que tenía éste. Luego le dio un patada en mitad de la cara que lo hizo retroceder.

El centauro furioso porque lo golpeasen, lanzó un puñetazo contra Mike, pero el guerrero de luz lo paró en seco con su mano como si nada para sorpresa del centauro. Mike con total tranquilidad, le dio un directo que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo. Mike ahí desplegó sus alas de luz y se lanzó como un misil hacia Tirek. Ahí Mike le dio una potente patada en la espalda del centauro, causando mucho dolor en éste. Luego le agarró de ambos cuernos y lo lanzó contra el suelo, estrellándolo con dureza.

Mike descendió hasta el suelo donde un furioso Tirek se levantó y acto seguido alzó su mano, creando otra esfera de energía como la que lanzó antes, solo que mucho más grande que antes para luego lanzarlo contra Mike.

Mike: Esta vez no, Tirek ¡Ven a mí, Knight King!

Gritó Mike y ahí apareció una espada larga con hoja de platino y con grabado en runas, el filo de color oro, el mango de color verde y en donde desemboca, tenía la imagen de un ángel.

Con un golpe de dicha espada, partió en dos la esfera de destrucción, sorprendiendo en gran medida a todos los presentes en especial a Tirek. Mike tronando el cuello, le dijo al centauro.

Mike: Bien. Ahora mi turno.

Y a la velocidad del rayo, Mike se desplazó hacia Tirek y desde todas partes a gran velocidad, realizaba fuertes cortes por todo el cuerpo del centauro, causándole leves cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Después de ese ataque, el centauro herido acabó de rodillas y Mike enfrente de él, dijo.

Mike: Bien, Tirek. Es hora de demostrar por qué los malos nunca ganan ¡Siente el poder del campeón de la justicia! ¡El defensor de los débiles! ¡El castigador del mal! ¡La espada justiciera que destruye el mal! ¡El...!

¿?: ¡Deja ya de tantos discursos y lanza tu ataque final de una vez! ¡En serio, siempre lo mismo!

Se oía una misteriosa voz proveniente de la espada. Mike asintiendo, dijo.

Mike: Ejem...Bien. Pues adelante.

Mike empuñando su espada ahí gritó.

Mike: Astral Finish. Senda de las Estrellas.

 **Fin de la música inicial.**

 **Música Finisher**

En ese momento, Mike se dividió en ocho clones de él, cada uno con un cabello con el color de los elementos, fuego, agua, tierra, viento, rayo, hielo, luz, oscuridad. Cada uno comenzó a golpear al centauro, causándole un daño atroz por todo su cuerpo. El penúltimo golpe levanto al centauro y Mike levantando su espada, dijo.

Mike: ¡Asciende con fuerza, Noble Axe!

La espada se transformo ahora en un hacha doble de color blanco y dorado, ambas hojas parecían ser las alas de un ángel.

Mike: ¡Con el poder de la Creación y la Destrucción, yo juzgo tu corazón!

Dando el ultimo golpe con la brutal hacha, la bestia gritó con todas sus fuerzas de dolor.

Finalmente la batalla terminó donde las mane, las princesas y Discord pudieron ver que Mike había ganado la batalla. Yaciendo en el suelo, estaba un inconsciente Tirek. El aura de oscuridad que lo poseía había desaparecido dejando a un ya debilitado centauro.

Twilight: Ha ganado.

Applejack: ¡Yiiiijaaa...! ¡Así se hace vaquero!

Pinkie: ¡Viva!

Fluttershy: Yay...

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! ¡Sabía que Mike ganaría!

Las yeguas y Discord se acercaban a Mike, donde éste aun seguía con su forma angelical. El ángel miraba a Tirek detenidamente mientras se decía para sí.

Mike: Algo raro ha pasado aquí. Por alguna extraña razón, Tirek se hizo más poderoso ¿Cómo ha podido ser eso posible?

¿?: Porque yo le di ese poder.

Se oyó una voz oscura y profunda, donde Mike la reconoció al instante y poniéndose en guardia, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Esa voz!

Delante de él se formó un especie de ente de energía oscura y ojos rojos de aspecto humanoide. Tanto Mike como las demás, se pusieron en alerta al ver al ser oscuro.

Mike: Tú. Eres el ser oscuro ¿Verdad?

Decía Mike de forma desafiante, sin abandonar su posición de combate. El ser oscuro riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

¿?: Así es. Yo soy quien le dio el poder a Tirek para ver si te eliminaba de una vez por todas. Aunque supongo que no pudo hacer eso jo, jo, jo.

Respondía el ser oscuro con una risa malvada. Mike empuñando su espada le dijo de forma retadora.

Mike: Dime quién eres de una vez y qué pretendes.

¿?: Mi única meta es aniquilar este multiuniverso imperfecto y recrearlo a mi imagen. Y nada de lo que hagas podrá detenerme. Sobre mi nombre, hacía siglos que no lo mencionaba, pero ya que tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, te lo diré.

Mike se mantuvo atento, esperando la respuesta del ser oscuro. Finalmente el ser oscuro le respondió.

¿?: Mi nombre, o al menos como en tu idioma se diría, soy Arek el Absoluto. Y muy pronto seré el amo absoluto de la creación.

Mike: Para eso yo te detendré, Arek.

Respondió desafiante Mike, lanzándose hacia la sombra partiéndolo en dos, pero solo se deshizo en energía oscura, mientras se oía la risa malvada del ser oscuro.

Arek: Estupido...Solo has destruido una manifestación mía. Mi verdadero cuerpo de momento no lo puedo sacar de donde está. Pero tarde o temprano tendré los medios para ir por todos los multiuniverso por mí mismo y destruirlo todo, para luego recrearlo como me plazca. Ja, ja, ja.

Su risa se perdía en la lejanía, mientras Mike empuñando la espada, decía.

Mike: Eso lo veremos, Arek. Juro que no pienso permitir que te salgas con la tuya.

Decía el guerrero celestial, mientras se desvanecía y retornaban a su forma anterior con Holy apoyada en su grupa. Las mane y las princesas se acercaron a Mike para agradecerle la ayuda.

Twilight: Mike. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Fluttershy: Nos has salvado a todos.

Celestia: Mike. Aunque no apruebe la violencia extrema. Debo decir que gracias a ti, Equestria se ha salvado de un gran mal.

Mike: Sí...Un gran mal..

Decía Mike con tono serio. Fluttershy ignorando eso, se acercó a Holy para acariciarla en el vientre y felicitarla a ésta también.

Fluttershy: Tú también has estado bastante, bien Holy.

Holy: Gracias, Fluttershy.

Decía la fénix con una sonrisa. Ahí Applejack preguntó.

Applejack: Pero Mike ¿Quién era ese ser con quien estabas hablando?

Mike: Mucho me temo que era el ser oscuro que tanto tememos y sin duda el que le dio todo ese poder enorme a Tirek. De eso no quepa duda. Al menos ahora sabemos su nombre. Se hace llamar Arek el Absoluto.

Rarity: ¿Arek el Absoluto?

Rainbow: Pues mira que no se da aires de grandeza el tío.

Completaba la pegaso, soltando un bufido en la última parte. Pinkie Pie ahí se puso a gritar de forma dramática.

Pinkie: ¡NOOOO...! ¡AREK, NO...! ¡CUALQUIERA MENOS ÉEEEEL...!

Gritaba de forma dramática la pony rosa, ganándose la atención de todos.

Applejack: ¿Acaso tú sabes quién es Arek, Pinkie Pie?

Ante la pregunta de la vaquera, Pinkie se quedo quieta y con expresión de duda, respondió.

Pinkie: Pues ahora que lo dices...No tengo ni idea de quién es.

Todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime ante la respuesta de la pony rosa. Luego de eso, Rarity mirando la espada de Mike, le preguntó.

Rarity: Por cierto, querido. Bonita espada ¿Es nueva?

Mike: ¿Ésta? Es en cierto modo es la Golden Tail que ha tenido un gran cambio de imagen, especialmente al combinarse con la Silver Tail y la Okami Tail.

Respondió Mike mirando su espada. Las chicas no comprendían a lo que se refería, hasta que el alicornio ahí dijo.

Mike: ¡Libérate, espíritu de la Knight King!

Dijo esto Mike, lanzando su espada al aire y ahí el arma brilló, transformándose en un dragón enano, de escamas platinado, ojos plateados, espalda llena de pinchos dorados.

Dicho dragón aterrizó tranquilamente el suelo, donde se sentó en ella y se saco una pipa en forma de dragón que lo usaba para fumar. Las chicas miraron sorprendidas al dragón.

Twilight: Mike ¿Este es Golden Tail?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué la ha pasado a aquel mono y adorable zorrito que siempre iba contigo?

Rainbow: Sea lo que sea, es super cool.

Le comentaban las chicas al alicornio. Mike ahí trató de explicarlas como podía, mientras se echaba un casco tras la cabeza.

Mike: Buff...¿Cómo os lo explico? Este se Gin No Michi. Mi nuevo compañero.

El dragón tras soltar un circulo de humo, saludó a las yeguas de forma educada.

Gin: Hola. Un placer volver a veros a todas.

Pinkie: ¿Jin...Gin ni...Mochi...Nu Michi...? No me acuerdo del nombre, ya que es un poco raro.

Comentaba la pony rosa que no lograba decir bien el nombre completo del dragón. El dragón al oírlo, soltó una bocanada de humo y la contestó de forma irónica.

Gin: Je...Como si el nombre de Pinkie Pie no fuera un nombre bastante raro.

Pinkie: ¡Ey...!

Se quejó la pony rosa por la insinuación.

Rarity: ¿Qué quiere decir con volver a vernos? Nunca nos hemos visto antes.

Comentaba Rarity que al igual que las otras, no conocían en absoluto al dragón. Mike se explicó como pudo.

Mike: Bueno. Como dije antes, él es el resultado de la combinación entre Golden Tail, Silver Tail y la Okami Tail y en cierto modo, tiene los recuerdos de los tres espíritus de las tres tails. Entre ellas, las de la Golden Tail.

Explicaba Mike. Por lo visto, las chicas ya habían logrando entender lo que trataba de decirles el alicornio.

Mike: Bueno. Ya esta bien de hablar. Si no recuerdo mal, tenéis un cofre que abrir ¿Verdad?

Dijo esto el alicornio con una sonrisa y éstas asintieron. Todos fueron al lugar del cofre que estaba en el Árbol de la Armonía en el Bosque Everfree y como se esperaba, el colgante que Discord entregó a Twilight, se convirtió en la última llave que faltara y el cofre se abrió.

Las manes adoptaron su forma Rainbow Power y entre todas, devolvieron la magia a equestria, a su vez que Tirek volvió a su prisión. El cofre viajó a Ponyville y se convirtió en un majestuoso castillo.

Todos los ponis de Ponyville incluido Zecora, se acercaron a dicho castillo donde los recibió Twilight.

Discord: Y así todo acabó bien para todos.

Decía Discord con una sonrisa, estando en la sala del mapa de la armonía. Así hasta que Mike con tono serio y con los brazos cruzados, le dijo con tono serio.

Mike: No tan rápido, Discord. Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre tu comportamiento.

Discord tragó saliva al oír eso, mientras las mane y las princesas se rieron a más no poder.

Twilight: Y así es como Mike Bluer ayudó a salvar Equestria del malvado Tirek.

Decía Twilight, estando ella sentada en su trono de la sala del mapa de la armonía y leyendo un libro de las aventuras de Mike y su patrulla. Junto a ella, había varios niños que estaba compuesto por ponis, dragones, cebras, changeling que sufrieron su metamorfosis y otras razas.

Potro pegaso: ¿Así es como Mike Bluer logró salvar al mundo?

Niña dragona: ¿Y junto con su patrulla, trajeron la paz a Draconem y a Equestria?

Preguntaban los dos pequeños. Twilight con una sonrisa, les contestó.

Twilight: Así es. Mike Bluer y su patrulla hicieron grandes hazañas para salvar al mundo. Enseñaron a todos sobre la igualdad entre razas. Aunque Mike Bluer y su patrulla ya no están con nosotros. Sus ideales de libertad e igualdad, siguen perdurando hasta hoy.

Decía con orgullo la alicornio y con una amplia sonrisa. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde el fin de la guerra contra Arquímedes y los suyos. La paz entre Equestria y Draconem era ya una realidad. Ponis y dragones ahora actuaban juntos sin apenas problemas, donde la igualdad entre razas era lo que prácticamente imperaba en dicho momento.

En Draconem, en un lugar comercial habían ponis y dragones que vendían sus productos en una plaza, donde en ella había una estatua dedicada a Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

En dicho lugar, caminaba una dragona que era nada menos que Ignea. Ésta llevaba un ramo de flores a un recinto que era un cementerio dedicado a grandes héroes.

La dragona se acercó a una estatua que representaba a su antiguo marido Magma. La dragona miró la estatua y ahí suspiro. Luego miró en la base donde había unas inscripciones que ponían lo siguiente.

"En Memoria de Magma."

"Quien se sacrifico para salvar a dragones como ponis por igual y trajo la paz."

Ignea dejó el ramo de flores en la base de la estatua y luego mirando la estatua que representaba a Magma, dijo.

Ignea: Descansa en paz, querido. Que Lunarian ilumine tu camino.

Decía la dragón, despidiéndose de Magma antes de irse caminando de allí. Sin que la dragona lo notase, de donde serían los ojos de la estatua, había un especie de brillo como si una lágrima deslizándose se tratase.

 **FIN**

 **Nota autor: La idea de la forma que se manifiesta el ser oscuro la saque de un dibujo que me envió mis amigos de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild, donde les agradezco la imagen mandada.**

 **Bueno. Y esto ya es todo. Me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba, pero por fin he acabado este fanfic. Ahora puedo empezar mi siguiente fanfic titulada "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony". Y os puedo asegurar que muchas cosas cambiaran desde entonces.**


End file.
